


Our Journey

by Snowefox



Series: Our Journey: Ancestor Trolls x Reader [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Ashen Quadrant, Baby Beforus, Choice matters, Different Routes, F/F, F/M, Flush Quadrant, Hoofbeasts, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Our Journey, Pale Quadrant - Freeform, Ptich Quadrant, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Route story, Timeline Shenanigans, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bittersweet endings, dubcon, happy endings, sad endings, semi noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 59
Words: 757,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowefox/pseuds/Snowefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You survived but never lived. Living would be with an soul and purpose which you had neither. One event was all it took to make you see an world and way you have never seen before. You are left drawing on aliens you never thought could be real. Everything happens for an reason maybe this reason was either to save them or hinder them...but ultimately that would be you to decide.  (I'm horrible at summary please just read thank you darlings)</p><p>6/7 routes Complete</p><p>Completed: Singless+Disciple, Psiioniic, Dualscar, GHB, Dolorosa, Redglare<br/>Current: Summoner</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Journey: Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my darlings! This is Our Journey both posted on Tumblr and DeviantART. I'm kind of spreading my story about because of the Deviant I'm giving nervous in posting because of the unfair crack out on restricted stuff. Also I spologize for any mistakes I have no Beta reader and I can edit so much. Anyways I wouldn't bore you my darlings. Love and kisses

Our Journey: Chapter one

(FYI you are only 5’0 tall. Troll adults on average are 5’8 to 6’0 tall. Some like Disciple are 5’4 tall or Dolorosa 6’5”. In case of mutation like Grandhighblood he is 10’0 to 11’6” tall.)  
  
Important note: You do say bad words once or twice so be aware thank you.  
  
Author note: Hey darlings this is my first chapter/preview of my new story. It's homestuck don't ask okay hopefully it's alright. For know its readerx? only because i don't know who your going to fall in love with. Anyways let me know what you think.  
  
It was a somber night in the small town of Abigail. You were a young adult roughly about 19 years old. You were well known in the town and not for a good reason. You were known to be very hermit like and isolated. Even your part time job as an herbalist at the local pharmacist. You were very shut down towards others; you rare to never talked to anyone the only reason they kept you was because there was no one the refill your place since you had just graduated college an couple months before the job started. But at the present your bike had been stole outside of work so you had to walk home along the dirt road.  
  
You sighed your feet and legs were killing you and you had 20more minutes to walk to get home on the small two leveled house you rented for cheap. As you let your mind drift off you after you had placed your ear buds into your ears so you could listen to music from your Ipod. As you walked the dirt road you failed to notice the bear cub you walked by. You heard the sound of feet pounding which had you glance over your shoulder to see a bear running at you. You went wide eyed before sprinting full tilt away from the charging mother bear. You run into the forest hoping to lose the beast in the thick of the tree’s.  
  
You quickly found that you were on an cliff river. You panting heavy hearing the roaring sound of it’s bellow. You whipped your head over your shoulder still running to see if the bear was still after you. As you ran you lost your footing which caused you to fall side ways off the cliff into the river below not before knocking your head on one of the branches that was on the cliff side. Your last thought was the coolness of the river as you were plunged into darkness.  
  
In the burst of pain you gasped spitting up water some of the that was still in your lungs. You trembled looking around; You found that you were on the river bank and that your ribs and arm was hurting badly. You must have either broke one or two of your ribs and sprint or crackled your arm. You pulled yourself out of the water with your other okay arm which helped you sit up so you could look around better. You must be very down river you didn’t know where you were. The tree’s seemed purplish in color you looked up to see clouds you figured it was because of that. As you got up you called out.  
  
“Hello! Can anyone hear me?! HELP!” You bellowed loudly like a lost little lamb you hoped you could be heard by someone.  
  
You paused for a minute before you started to move. You remember in public school that you should never leave the area it would be easier for rescue to find you. But something inside of you told you to move to leave the area. You followed that gut feeling and started to walk making a trail so if someone found it they could find you. You shook your hair lightly as you kept calling for help. You stopped after a while figuring it was useless. After what felt like forever walking you came saw a camp fire light in the distance. You figured it was that because it was a low level fire and as very small. You ran to it happy that you found someone to help you get home.  
  
As you got closer you could heard mumbling as in talking and a sound that you figured was laughing. As you hit the camp you stopped died in your tracks.What you found wasn’t people but creatures horrible looking scary creatures. They looked at you as you sis them. It was a glance off till one grabbed something.  
  
You took a step back as they got up. This creatures had horns at looked like candy corn. Sharp long fangs and the grayish sin you had ever seen.And there eyes were blue with yellow scleroses.They were tall and terrifying you gulped smiling acting civil; “H-hey look I’m lost i need-” An stinging sensation was felt on your cheek. You touched your cheek to see blood on it. You seen them glare at you before they started to ran at you yelling. You backed away from running as an arrow bedded into the tree where you just were. As you ran one of them had caught up to you swing a stick which transform into a club which whacked your left ankle. You cried out in pain before having to mental pushing pasted it. You did start to limp which let another caught up to you. After a good couple of minutes you were bleeding and bruised.  
  
You sniffled in pain trying to keep the tears at bay. You had lost them by dipping into the thicker trees. You stopped once you hid an desert. You started to cry then where on earth were you. You looked back hearing a cry or two which caused you to move forward into the desert for protection. You gave up after a while confused on where you were going and looking for water or shelter or both. After wandering for a while you found a little pound. You sighed collapsing onto your knees and greedily drinking the water. After the painful feeling in your stomach you stop rolling onto your back closing your eyes for a second. You sighed then hissed as your ankles painfully throb you opened your eyes and eyed the pond.      
  
You sat by the pond with your legs in the cool waters to help with your bruised ankles it was very painful to walk. Bruises, cuts, rip clothes and dried blood covered our body. You didn’t understand how it had happened you had finally found a village only to find these dangerous creatures trying to get you. Where in the world were you. You leaned against the rock looking up at the night sky three different colored moons hung heavy in the sky. Tiny purplish gray clouds passed moved under and over the moons. You kept staring at the sky so absorbed in it.  
  
This was like a horrible dream that you could wake from. You sighed again this time looking down at your hands before covering you face trying to compose yourself. You mumbled lightly at yourself. “Shit only rolls when clumped Y/n...it could be worse.” You moved your hands from your face having had gain your sanity back some. You pull out your Ipod you figured if you were going to last that you have one comfort left. Sometime to make you feel whole before handing bust card hand back to fates deck. You flipped it to the back ground music of your piano.  
  
You heard the steady beat of the one note; this caused you to look up at the sky before starting to sing. “From my mouth there falls the seed. Through my blood there spread the branches....twisted and turned there grows the tree...soon be torn the ocean glows...where are you now? Where are you now?” You closed your eyes bathing in the moonlight tears trickling down your cheeks.  
  
So absorbed failing to notice the presents of others. “...Soon be found the dry ground by my side...You lie to sleep without fear without a doubt...Like a dream...just like a dream...just like a dream...like a dream we are all torn...as the ocean glows...” You opened your eyes before clicking the Ipod off.  
  
You sniffled heavy before you rubbed the tears from your eyes trying not to break down. You stopped before looking at your lap to help you control yourself. You were about to gain control when you heard an branch step. You whipped your head wide eyed in terror. It was one of he creatures. He had the same candy corn horns, gray skin, sharp fangs, and yellow scleroses. But it’s eyes were red. He looked as shocked as your were terrified. You started to tremble you couldn’t ran anymore. You had no energy and your ankles were hurting to much know. You felt tears prick your eyes as you looked down at your lap. This was how you were going to die. He knelt next to you. You caught movement in your side vision which caused you to flinched away from the creature as its hand moved.  
  
It held out its hand to you which caused you to look at it...them. You looked up at the sky before your hands then at it again. You hesitated as you placed your hand in its bigger one. He spoke to you which caused you to tilt your head. It wrapped its fingers through yours giving you a softer look. It spoke again this time it confused you. It seemed to be waiting for answer.  
  
“I...I don’t understand you...” you said sadly and quietly.  
  
It looked at you before having an almost defeated look. It seemed to call the others behind it as the others which caused them to come closer. It touched your leg which caused you to look down it must of wondered if you could walk then? You grabbed its hand and placed it in the water touching your ankles before shaking your head. It seemed confused before one of its companions behind it spoke. The taller one with the crock horn spoke to it. It seemed to get what your were trying to say. He pulled his hand softly to let you to let itself go. You let your hand off its before it wrapped your up in its cloak. You blinked before being swamped in the cloak. The hood covered your eyes which caused you to move your head up to look at it. You heard a chuckle from the smaller long haired creature who smiled at it.  
  
It seemed to nod before getting up you gave a short gasp and stiffen as it picked you up cradling you to its chest. It seemed to shush you quietly its chest seemed to rumble in an soft purring sound. You relaxed lightly before it started to walk its companions following it. You looked at each other studying them softly as they spoke to each other. You found the taller whiter one had great words since they all listened to her. The smaller long haired one seemed very happy and it like to talk a lot but the yellow one seem to see it studying him. He was very quite in general even with his answers. You looked up at the one carrying you. It had red eyes you noticed and unlike the other three didn’t seem to have an symbol on its clothes. It caught you looking at it which caused it to smile at you flashing its teeth.  
  
You looked down before leaning your head against its chest your ear was over what you believed its heart since you could heard the it pumping. You unconsciously cuddled closer to listen it seemed to help you relax more. This caused you to think and wondered why they were so nice. This thought also caused pondered this for a while; as your mind started to drift off you were lulled to sleep by his breathing and heartbeat.


	2. Our Journey: Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the routes for this have already been descide back on DA so your stuck darlings for the voting there. Anyways enjoy the read love and kisses!

Signless looked at his group went through the forest to get to the desert on the other side. He knew they had to get out of the village not to far from here. He knew there was a watering spot close by thanks to some of the locals. He was curious on why they were so busy. But one would tell him anything only that the blue bloods were on the hunt again. And they were concerned for him. Signless sighed heavy till he stopped hearing a sound. It sounded captivating.   
  
“whath is that thound?” Psiioniic looked at him. Dolorosa hummed listening as did Disciple.   
  
Disciple giggled; “Sounds like singing! Though it seems very sad sounding but beautiful...”   
  
Dolorosa nodded; “Yes but I don’t know any language like that.”   
  
Signless looked at his mother and friends. Before stepping to find the sound. It seemed to call him. As they tracked through the yellowish sand they found what was making the haunting sound.His eyes widen when they found the source of the sound. Whatever it was it was heavy injured.   
  
It was a troll he had never seen before. It was so strange looking but so beautiful. It’s hair was a h/c color. The moons lights made it almost have an halo affect. Its s/c skin shimmered in the lightly well surprisingly red dry blood clung to this ripped clothes. He was surprised another mutant. This creature was an mutant like him only worse. It had no horns or gray skin color.   
  
It seemed to be alone too. Disciple looked at him; “It’s a mutant...” Dolorosa sighed softly placing a hand on her cheek as if thinking while Psiioniic grunted softly;   
  
“And it’th theemth to be crying too.”   
  
Signless watched as it rubbed its eyes clear tears dripping onto its lap. It broke his heart. He placed his pack down on the ground before starting to go over to it.   
  
Dolorosa touched his shoulder before he could get to far. “Be careful my son. We don’t know what it is or how it will react...”   
He nodded lightly as he started to get closer. It seemed to had open its eyes but stared at its lap. It had no noticed them yet. Whatever it was it was very young it looked just barely out of wiggler hood. As he got close enough he stepped on a stick causing it to snap. It whipped its head around staring at him with big e/c color eyes. He paused seeing it had white scleroses instead of a yellow one.   
  
It seemed to be scared of him which broke his heart even more. They both looked at each other. Till it looked down trembling softly Signless moved very slowly before sitting down on the backs of his heels. He study it lightly before he offered it his hand. He would not leave it here to die. He had a idea it was not used to the world and knew very little. He had to protect innocence's like this it was what he wanted to do. It seemed to flinch away from him.   
  
Signless kept his hand leveled not moving so it wouldn’t be fearful of him. He gave a little purr which didn’t seem to cause it to relax or anything. He smiled lightly at it looked at him then the others. It looked at the sky if looking for answers before looking at him. It very so carefully and hesitantly placed its hand in his trembling.   
  
Signless clenched its hand lightly as he spoke; “Are you hurt little one?” He asked softly trying not to scare it. Though all it did was tilt it’s head at him confused. He clenched it’s hand rubbing his thumb against the wrist it an calming motion.   
  
His face softened as he asked again. “I see your legs are in the water. Are your legs hurting?”   
  
He asked again maybe he wasn’t direct enough in the question. He waited for a answer and the one he got wasn’t what he thought. It spoke to him but it was an language he never heard.   
  
He heard Dolorosa sigh she didn’t even know what it was and she had been many sweeps older then all of them. It’s language broke his hear thought it was clear as the night sky it was sad at its answer. Signless gained a defeated look how was he suppose to communicate when the troll didn’t understand him.   
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly again as she though she had to help deaf wigglers during her time working with the mother grub. “Signless touch where you want to ask her about be mindful son go for her legs since she seems to have them covered in the water.”   
  
Dolorosa picked up a bit of her skirt before walking closer Disciple and Psiioniic come closer too for different reasons. Signless nodded lightly as he held its hand well the other hand slide against its leg pointing at it. It looked down at him touching its leg before it nodded. It took his other hand with there fingers interlocked and touched his hand to its ankles before shaking its head. He hummed lightly it seemed to not have heard that.   
  
Signless looked back at his friends. “It can’t move it’s legs I think it hurt them badly.”   
  
Dolorosa sighed; “That makes sense it did run because it couldn’t.”   
  
Psiioniic glared before hissing softly; “But what if-”   
  
Disciple shushed him. “It’s not an act Psii clam yourself its to cute and young to do that. Besides we can’t leave it till fry-”   
  
Signless spoke up; “Which is why its coming with us.” He let go off the young trolls hand before taking off his cloak placing it over top of the young troll. Its clothes were ripped so it wasn’t well protected.   
  
Signless smiled lightly as his cloak seemed to be three sizes to big for the mutant troll. He heard Disciple laugh saying it looked to mewt since it was staring up to see under his hood. He picked it up only to cause it to tense. He shushed it letting himself pass an wiggler calming purr pass up his throat. It seemed to relax against his chest.   
  
Dolorosa seemed to hum at this. “So it seems barely out of its wiggle-hood.”   
  
Disciple looked at him grinning at him. “I didn’t know mew could purr!”   
  
Signless blushed lightly before clearing his throat. “Well yeah I only can for wigglers.”   
Psii hummed lightly as he picked up Signless’s pack.   
  
Signless and company started to talk he could feel the young troll move its head around a little looking at everyone. He looked down to see its e/c color eyes looking at him studying him. He flashed a smile which made it look down. He hummed as it leaned against his chest truly relaxing before it cuddled closer giving a hiding yawn. He wondered if it knew it just did that. Signless smiled a little before starting into an conversion with Disciple about something. He felt the mutant trolls breath even out it seemed to limp out a little.   
  
He figured it had fully relaxed on him till Psii spoke up. “I gueth we need to find a cave for rest of the night. It theemth to be athleep.”   
  
Signless nodded as Disciple yawned stretching herself. “That’s a not a bad idea.”   
  
After wandering for a bit the group had founded a small cave deep enough to hide themselves away from the sun. As they tracked to the back of the cave were they started to set up camp.   
  
Signless tried to place the young troll against the cave wall only to be stuck with it’s hand clenching his shirt. He sighed carefully trying to get it to let go. He had to get his pod ready. He heard someone chuckle he looked up at Dolorosa kneeling down with a small bowl and smaller bag of the medicinal supplies.   
  
She rubbed the young trolls hand which caused it to un-clench its hand. Dolorosa shifted the young troll out of the cloak and handed it to Signless who stood up. “Go and get your pod ready my boy; I’ll take care of this little one.”   
  
Signless nodded lightly as he started to busy himself. Dolorosa took her time wiping the blood of the trolls face. Once down she dry off the wounds and placed bandages on them if they were sever enough. She glanced over the young trolls clothes which needed to be changed. This caused the eldest troll to hum in thought. She could whip up some cloths quickly enough unfortunately they didn’t have enough pods for you to sleep in one so you would have to do without. Dolorosa shook her head getting started to its badly bruised and beaten ankles. It amazed her that it got to the water pond without collapsing.   
  
“Tho do you need anything Dolorotha?” Dolorosa looked up at see Psiioniic looking at her with an calm expression.   
  
“No-well Psii could you get me my bag with the clothes in it?”   
  
He nodded. ”Thure.” Psiioniic left her as he dipped into the corner of the Cave goign through the groups stuff to find it.    
  
Dolorosa finished bandaging your ankles enough were you could use them well you healed. As she finished Psiioniic came back holding the bag. “Here you are Rotha.”   
  
Dolorosa smiled and thanked him. She changed your clothes into Signless’s old ones they were a bit to big but fit you well enough. She noted the difference of body parts thought she kept quiet about it. It seemed to not be the time to bring this up. She would have to remember later once they possible got your trust.   
  
Dolorosa shook her head as she figured the next moon cycle or so she’d have to make you a cloak to use. She hummed and flitted lightly with your new clothes selves before placing the bag under your head and one of the extra cloaks over you to keep you warm.   
  
You seemed to nuzzle into the bag and cloak with an soft content sigh. Dolorosa smiled before carefully kissing it’s temple that she often did for Signless as a wiggler. “Good night young one.” You mumbled lightly a soft tiny smile wormed its way onto your face as you slept.  
  
Dolorosa got up as she left you to finish making her pod ready. As she finished she seen Disciple take peaks at the creature curious written all over her face. “Disciple do not bother it. It needs its rest like you do.”   
  
Disciple jumped lightly looking at Dolorosa before smiling. “Is it going to be alright? It looked badly hurt Rosa.”  
  
Dolorosa smiled; “Yes after a couple of days it should be right as rain.Hopeful its mutation doesn’t effect its healing ability.”   
Disciple nodded before hugging the older troll good night and running to Signless to tell him the news. Psiioniic watched the younger pair before looking at the other young troll.   
  
He sighed before shaking his head; “Good morning Rotha.”   
  
Dolorosa smiled. “Good Morning Psii have a good asleep.” He nodded as he slipped into the pod letting it cover him up.   
  
Signless and Disciple followed suit after the cat like troll stole a kiss. Dolorosa shook her head as the part fall asleep. Dolorosa herself let herself sleep if only for a few hours. She had to be up to go look for food for the group and newest member. As she slip off into her dream bubble she felt everything was right in the world.


	3. Our Journey: Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask and say how many are you updating just to chapter 5 darlings where you need to pick would route you'll be on. But mind you You'll get more information on chapter 5.

Dolorosa woken up from her pod as she sat up the greenish light glob ran off her form. She sighed looking to see the sun was still out just barely at sunset. Soft popping from the other pod slime from her son and his friends breathing were heard. She chuckled lightly as she grabbed the towel off the side of the cave floor to dry the slime off her.  
  
As she patted herself down she grabbed her neatly folded clothes and then grabbed the medical bag again to went to see there newest member. She need to clean the wounds before going to get food. She panic at first she didn’t seeing you then she saw the tiniest movement under the cloak she had to giggle as she lifted the cloak a little. You were curled up in a ball asleep. Dolorosa rubbed your back slightly pressing three pressure points which made you uncurl. She smiled happily loving feeling needed again and that she got all your wounds since she could see better know in the day light while she changed your bandages.   
  
After that she placed them in another bag to be washed at a later time. And with that started Dolorosa started her daily routine outside of the cave. She had adorned on her cloak hood to protect her face for the sun as she gathered enough herbs, grasses, tiny bits of fruits, and a couple of feather beasts eggs after a long hissing match with it. Dolorosa looked at the food which was pilled on her gathering skirt. As she was coming back she could see in he distance puffs of smoke. Dolorosa hummed lightly she would have to get Psiioniic to check it out. If it was smoke from a fire place it often meant that a village was near by. She sighed in gratefulness of the Gogs if it was. She shook her head as she set back to the cave.   
  
The sky had started to set as she got closer to the cave. When she was about to call at them when a scream and the sound of metal banging had her jump and ran to the cave in a panic. Dolorosa dropped the food she had picked up on the ground so she could ran. “Unhand-!Oh my....” Dolorosa covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. The scene before her was Disciple on the ground mewing in pain a giant green mark on her forehead with food and juice all over her. Psiioniic was rolling on the ground holding in between his legs with honey all over his legs. Well Signless was under you knocked out. Well you were upside down with a dazed look; you were pinned Signless down since you were on his back which made your back against the wall which caused you to stay up with two very large bump on your head.   
  
Dolorosa stepped carefully helping you move upside right and off of Signless. Signless she just sat up and let him lean against the wall and you. You dazedly looked at her before saying something which of course didn’t translate. Dolorosa smiled lightly before patting you on the head carefully not to touch the bumps. “Stay there dear. Let me go see what happened here.”   
  
Dolorosa got back up and walked over to Psiioniic who was rolling around. “Psii dear do you need help?”   
  
Psii spoke in a high and hissed tone. “NO!...no...it’th okay Rotha...jutht...give me a thecond...thupid creature...”  
  
Dolorosa glanced at him a little before rolling her eyes and made her way to Disciple who was mewed with the last night fruit and meat all over her. Dolorosa gave a motherly sigh of discontent. “Lets see Disciple.”   
  
Disciple looked up at her before pouting before letting Dolorosa look at the mark. Dolorosa brushed her fingers across the mark before rubbing Disciples shoulder. “Your going to be fine it’ll clear up in an hour or so. Now can you tell me what went on here well I was gone?” Dolorosa narrowed her eyes at Disciple who looked away from her. Dolorosa narrowed her eyes farther to the point they started to turn a tad yellow. “Disciple...” she said in an harsh tone.   
  
Disciple looked up at her with a i did it smile and tiny forced laugh. “Mewle see what happened was....”  
  
~1hr:23min:01sec ago~  
  
Disciples pov  
  
You stretched as you lifted up from you gooey bed. Letting a soft hum and a yawn. You looked around a little to see Dolorosa had left. You smiled thinking very fondly of the older troll. She was after all your matespirits guardian. As you looked more to see Psiioniic was already at the fire since his pod was already dried some. As you started to get out Signless sat up from his pod his short hair spiked every which way.   
  
You giggled; “Your so mewt furist time at night.”   
  
Signless blushed lightly before giving you a shy smile. “I think your cuter Disciple and good night to you.”   
  
As they started to place there clothes on Psiioniic came in throwing a bag into the back “Evening thnack is ready. Rotha hathn’t come back yet.”   
  
Disciple smiled nodding before bouncing out of the way as Signless went to go start talking to Psiioniic about whatever. She sighed blissfully as she thought if she and Signless weren’t together then she would so ship those to hard. Disciple looked at the fire before seeing an bandage foot peaking out of the cloaks. She giggled seeing that you had thrown the cloak the top half of your body seeming to blocking out the light from the fire. But this would have exposed your bottom half of your body. It seemed Psiioniic had placed his cloak onto the second part of your bottom to keep you warm.   
  
It was a bit colder then normal tonight but it was still early night time so it would even out like always. Disciple shook her head before newling over the snaking food. She grabbed a piece of malk leaf and sat down beside you. Curious at what you were.   
  
She moved the cloak away from your face. Gentle sweeps of your c/h hair framed you sleeping face. You looked cute well you slept like a tiny cub all defenseless and alone. Dirt shifting beside her had her look up at see Signless and Psiioniic sitting down around the fire.   
  
Psiioniic mumbled; “thtill not up yet? Wow thhe thleeps wrothe then Thignlethth.”   
  
Signless rolled his eyes. “Thats what you think; buzzers honey?”   
  
Signless offered the bowl which Psiioniic snaped up in a heartbeat before placing the bowl at your feet. Disciple watched the boys before she started to purr lightly as Signless rubbed her hand which let her drift off in thinking about shipping you.   
  
After nibbling on a piece of malk leaf she turned to face you again after you made a waking up sound. She leaned over so her face was over yours with a smile. She wanted to say hello as Signless tried to stop her from scaring you unfortunately he was to late.   
  
Your pov  
You felt nice and comfy even thought your back ached like hell. You hummed as your eyes fluttered opened. e/c eyes stared into olive eyes. You tilted your head for a second before the day before events rushed back you shouted in fear before jumping up forcefully whacking you head off of disciples before you feet rammed your foot into Psiioniic’s private area since he was getting up to stop disciple.   
  
The troll who was going to use psionics to do this had let his powers burst which sent you up in the air and flung disciple back onto the tray which flipped onto her covering her in the food and juice.   
  
Signless drove you catch you only to end up you both whacking your heads off each other before you were upside down on his back leaving you dazed and he was out cold. AS you looked on at the trolls downed you remembered who they were to bad your head was killing you.  
  
~Persent~   
  
Dolorosa sighed rubbing her temples after Disciple finished. “Disciple....” Dolorosa mumbled with a disciplined tone. The cat like troll laughed nervously as she had started to clean herself up as she told the events. Dolorosa had start to clean up the place to wait for Signless to come back to the world of the woke.   
  
Psiioniic had grumbled and was sitting up again after a while having had gotten over you ramming your foot into his protected bone. Yes his bonebludge was fine but that didn’t mean it didn't hurt any.   
  
You were sitting there with an regretful look on your face. You looked at Signless who seemed to starting to watch up. He shook his head holding his before looking at you as you touched his face lightly; “Hey you okay?” He frowned at you before you frowned and rubbed his bump lightly. “Does it hurt?” You rubbed the spot before giving a deeper frown which caused him to smile lightly. Before speaking which you didn’t translate you figured he said he was okay because he as smiling and laughing before he patted your hand.  
  
Someone clearing there throat had you looked in front of you to see the other three staring at you. You blushed lightly flitting with your...you gasped looking at the clothes you had on. They weren’t your clothes. You jumped up to cringe looking at your ankles and then looked at your new clothes. You wore black loose long pants which were cut fun as almost like a belt. And the shirt you had one was a long sleeved shirt with light w/c trim. You yanked your shirt to look to see if your undershirt was still on. It was thankfully you sighed that would have been embarrassing.   
  
You heard laughing or something close to thank to see the olive eyed creature with her arms around the red eyes creature looking at you. The yellow one looked at you with a slight glare before poking at the fire. You gripped your new shirt before looking down very shyly; “I...I’m sorry for causing a mess i...i didn’t mean too.”   
  
The tallest troll shifted to you before patting your arm and smiling. You were guided to sit down by the fire. You sat before the creatures started to talk to themselves.   
  
The tallest creature was about to sit when she rushed out speaking a mile a minute in her own language. You can’t help but giggle as she had lifted her skirts to run. The yellow creature followed close behind her. It reminded you as what the 18th century women would do. You felt like who ever they were they were nice caring people.   
  
Trolls pov  
Dolorosa watched as the young troll seemed concern about Signless it was nice to see her expect them so quickly. She nearly laughed when it noticed it was in different clothes. It see amazed about this. But it made Dolorosa just as happy she final had gotten everyone seemingly seated when the she remember the food supplies she drop. “Oh gog! The food! Psii follow me I can;t believe i forgot about them! Oh! Signless Disciple stay here-!Oh! Gog damn it!” Dolorosa kicked up her skirt and ran for where she left the food. Psiioniic followed her as they got to the place were she had dropped the food.   
  
It was unfortunately all the egg shells cracked opened and the greens ripped apart or gone. Dolorosa face fall before she sighed.   
  
Psiioniic came behind her; “It’th okay Rotha...” He patted her arm smiling.   
  
She looked at him; “But...”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head; “Thereth a way around it Rotha. Just think.”   
  
Dolorosa sighed again; “I know an other plan but it may be blue bloods...”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly “Why don’t you thay here and I’ll have a look. If thereth anything bad go back to the otherth.before they come here thound good? I’ll be quick Rotha turtht me.”   
  
Dolorosa looked at him for a second both locked eyed before she nodded. “Alright but-”   
  
Psiioniic waved her off before taking off to the clouds puffing up. He seen them on the way here last night but thought it was best to stay away. He had a feeling it was a village and wanted to know he was right. Psiioniic concentrated on his powers red and blue sparks flickered lightly as he started to float up in the air enough to get a long range look at the spot. Psiioniic descended back down to an nervous Dolorosa.   
  
“How did it look?”   
  
He smiled at her again. “Thafe it ith a village but i’d thill be careful.”   
  
Dolorosa nodded. “Then lets go back and tell the other two.” She was about to break away when Psiioniic grabbed her arm. Dolorosa looked at him as he tried t tug her in close. Dolorosa looked at him concerned before he spoke.   
  
“Rotha wait I need to talk to you about-”   
  
Dolorosa placed her fingers on his lips to stop him. “Psiioniic not right now okay? Later...wait till later.” She smiled well he pouted nodding.   
  
“Of courthe Rotha.”   
  
The two taller trolls made there way back to the cave silence ever deafen. The sounds of of talking echoed from the cave. Dolorosa and Psiioniic both looked at each other as they headed up. They seen you speaking in your language hands going a mile a minute as if explaining something to them. Either understood but they wore smiles anyways. From what they gathered you were telling them a story.   
  
Psiioniic moved behind you to sit in his spot. You stopped and looked up at him till he sat down looking at you. Which caused you to stop your story. There body language gave them away like they wanted t talk to the other too. You just were explaining in a story of how the dinosaurs movie was. The tallest troll sat down beside you before talking to the other two. Both nodded understanding whatever she was saying before Red one got up with the tall one.   
  
He dipped into the back shouting something. You were about to get up to see what was happening when the yellow one grabbed your shirt to keep you seated. You looked at him as he shook his head pointing to your spot. You sat there under his stare till the red creature came back holding a bag with a smile. The taller troll smiled nodding as she got up. You sat there looking as the other two got up. The olive creature hugged the red one before laughing and the tallest one was looking at the yellow one and pointed at you. He sighed nodding not likening the out come you assumed.   
  
Trolls pov  
  
Dolorosa looked at the two trolls; “Know take care of her alright you two I want no more injuries to her when i get back.” She pointed at Psiioniic who grumbled before nodding.   
  
Dolorosa smiled before giving Signless the bag as the step into the night going to the next village not to far from there location. As they left Disciple sat beside you. She giggled as she started to talk to you. Psiioniic sighed starting to start to make hot water for warm honey tea. As he did he looked over as Disciple took out her book she wrote in and started to draw in the dirt symbols.   
  
Psiioniic hummed; “You think you can teach it?”   
  
Disciple hummed lightly as you had grabbed a stick of your own trying to copy what she was doing. Disciple smiled at you flashing her fangs in cheer. “I do love a challenge and even more an willing student.”  
  
You sat there looking at the letters on the ground and watched the green creature who spoke to you. She had being starting to teach you their alphabet which took a bit but you had finally just got down. She pointed to herself saying something.   
  
You tilted your head confused; “I don’t understand what you want...” She smiled at you lightly having a soft look. She grabbed your hand and placed it in hers then pointed to herself and spoke again.   
  
She then pointed to Psiioniic who was nursing an drink and spoke again. You hummed she was tell you there names. She pointed to herself again and spoke the same word. You wrinkled your nose lightly before trying it out maybe if you learned they could tell you more. You tried but failed badly.   
  
She smile before breaking the word again you hummed it was no doubt her name. You watched how her lips moved to speak it. You tried and after a well you kinda of got your tongue around it. “Di-s-ci-ple?”   
  
She clapped laughing before tackling you down into a hug which caused you to laugh. You never had this type of affectation from a person it was refreshing. After a bit of hugging and play fighting she pointed to the yellow creature and said his name. You sighed lightly repeating the process all over again.   
  
Psiioniic watched as Disciple taught the young troll there language. It seemed to be getting it he was surprised it caught onto the alphabet so fast. He guess it learned quickly enough. He sipped his hot water and honey drink listening to it trying to speak. He hid a couple as it spoke for the first time in there language horrible killing disciples name. Psiioniic watched with an somewhat happy face the mutant troll was very cute. It reminded him of an baby sibling who wanted to catch up to you.   
  
After an hour or so it learned disciples name which caused the over happy troll women to tackle her to the ground. Both laughing before the young troll started a play fighting with the older cat like troll. After a while more both stopped having had tired themselves out. Disciple grinned at him before pointing at him. The troll looked at him as Disciple said his name. “Psiioniic...P-si-on-ic”   
  
The creature seemed to sigh lightly a bit upset it had to start the process all over again. After a bit longer she said his name. “Pie-tonic?” Disciple snorted in laughter as she tried to hide it but failed. “No...haha...no...Psiioniic. P-si-on-ic...” the troll seemed to be getting frustrated with his name.   
  
Psiioniic grabbed a stick and walked over. The creature looked up at him as he wrote in the dirt his name. It seemed to look at it studying it. It hummed lightly before tapping the words in the dirt.   
  
Psiioniic tap it out with her. “Pthiioniic. P-thi-on-ic.” You looked up at the yellow troll before nodding it was easier to see with it written.   
  
“Psiioniic?”   
  
He nodded before ruffing your hair. He started to write more in the dirt and followed his direction of leaning which you caught faster then just listening. After some time you learned Signless and Dolorosa’s name. Both of the trolls started to talk to each other before he pointed at you. You blinked at him as he said his name then disciples then he pointed to you.   
  
You gasped “Oh!” you blushed lightly feeling stupid you didn’t tell them your name. You grabbed the stick and wrote you name in their language. Hopefully you were right it seemed that the end of there alphabet was for double letters it was a guess but maybe it went in the same order as yours did.   
  
“Y/n” He looked before frowning what an odd combination for a name. He shrugged as Disciple tried it. “Y/n?”   
  
You nodded smiling. As you pointed; “Psiioniic, Disciple, Y/n.” Psiioniic and Disciple smiled before they started with more words to teach you. They would give the mother and son trolls a ran for there money.   
  
After a few more lessons on simple connection words and important words like thank you, hi, bathroom, help and their names. Both Psiioniic and Disciple figured that was enough you learned a few words so communication was a bit easier they hoped you would remember some of them by the time the other two came back.   
  
You three were currently doing all different things. Disciple started to write in her book, Psiioniic was picking through some of the food from a small tanned bag and you stared thoughtfully at the flames in the fire. You sighed deeply as you rubbed your ear lope a habit from back on earth you had when you were thinking to much.   
  
You shook your head as you stood up. You cringed lightly before limping over to the cave wall to help you steady yourself. Psiioniic looked at you as you headed for the entrance. Disciple didn’t notice you left from the fire.   
  
Psiioniic used his Psionics to stop you. You looked confused as he walkd over. “Where do you think your going Y/n?”   
  
You looked at him almost with a grump look before speaking to him like he was the child. “Bathroom Pie.”   
  
He hummed lightly before rolling his eyes you kept calling him Pie instead of Psii. He didn’t seem to mind it much. He shook his head before poking at at fire and then made busy with his glasses they needed to be fixed some.   
  
You didn’t lie you did have to go to the bathroom but you also wanted out you were getting a bit of cabin fever. You pulled up your pants having had finished your business when a sharp roar from the skies had you snapped your head up.   
  
Huge dragons like white creature flew through the sky almost looking like dancing. You smiled it looked so pretty like that. You though you could see a person on one of the backs but you think you were just seeing things. You hummed lightly before a hissing sound had you quickly get back into the cave.   
  
Disciple looked at you with a smile as you went to her for so company. “Found a paw beast did you?”   
  
You frowned lightly “daw deast?”   
  
Disciple shook her head and mimicked pawing the ground. “Paw beast y/n.”   
  
You hummed before nodding. You did know what it was but if anything is called a beast the must be dangerous and huge. You frowned what if it got Signless and Dolorosa.   
You were about to voice your though when Psiioniic piped it. “Don’t worry about them Y/n there tougher then they look.”   
  
You closed your mouth nodding slightly you sighed before looking at an bored Disciple. “Disciple toe?” You drew in the dirt the tic tak toe board.   
  
She looked at you confused as you smiled. “A what?”   
  
You paused for a second. “Game?”   
  
She smiled. “Why not?”   
  
You giggled with her as you taught her tick tak toe.     
  
Signless sighed as he held the bag full of food as he walked side by side with his mother. As they popped back into the cave he could hear laughing from Disciple and the young troll.   
  
“Disciple whats going on?” Dolorosa asked lightly.   
  
Before Disciple could say anything the young troll looked up at them. “Colorosa, Spineless! Back!”   
  
Dolorosa smiled lightly. “That's **D** olorosa and **Sign** less; and wonderful i see you two made very good process. Yes we are back little one.”   
  
Signless looked shocked which caused the young troll to laugh. It gotten up limply to stare at him before wrapping it’s arms around him laughing more. Signless felt Disciple laugh more as he blushed dark red before trying to pat it’s back.   
  
“There, there?”   
  
You giggled; “No Y/n!”   
  
He smiled lightly. “Well hello Y/n it is nice to meet you.”   
  
You looked up at him shocked before letting go of him like he was a hot potato. You mumbled in your language an apology before thinking on there language you barely made it sound right.   
  
What came out was; “Torry Signless.”   
  
You pat the spot that he hit trying to caught you earlier that night. He looked at you slightly did you ever jump from point to point.   
  
“Don’t be it is okay.”   
  
You looked at him funny before Psiioniic piped up. “To advanced Thignlethth. Just thay I am okay.”   
  
Signless was about to say something when he gave in after you looked upset. “No don’t be sad. I am okay thank you Y/n.”   
  
You smiled brightly it had him pause for a moment. He made you smile like that with a simple thank you. He shook his head clearing his thoughts to find that you were talking to Dolorosa who was giving you some food you no doubly needed. Dolorosa also seemed to be placing her hand over your forehead checking for fever from you people going into shock do to the no doubt change of environment.   
  
Since all he see was three cups and one with half of the honey tea still in it. Signless sat down at the fire beside Psiioniic who through the half filled cup into the fire to get rid of it. Signless not one to pass judgment on anyone couldn’t help but ask. “Did you find out anything about her?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head. “No, we could only get her name. I figure once we get a bit more education into her Dithtciple will athk. Why ith little Thignlethth thcared?”   
  
Signless rolled his eyes. “Of what a barely a troll of a wiggler? No I’m more concerned about the Lucus that would come after us. And rip us to shreds.”   
  
Psiioniic snorted in agreement. “I don’t think thhe has one though my friend. thhe just to...i don’t know...newborn like.”   
  
Signless hummed as he watched you. You sat down by Disciple who started to take to you very slow and very simple word fashion. You spoke back smiling and were sitting holding a tiny bit of food as if waiting for something. It was till everyone got there food and was eating till you started to eat.   
  
You seemed to have no social cue that when giving food to start eating it right away for of fear of insulting the cook and the people around you.   
  
Signless sighed as he ate but shook his head. “What you said was true.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed before he shrugged. “Oh well thhe keepth Dithciple entertained and itth not like we can leave her to the blue bloodth they’d thlaughter her out right if not take her to the Grand Highblood.” Signless shudder before nodding.   
  
He looked at his mate Disciple who was smiling before winking at him as you childishly spoke about what you were earlier. He winked back smirking before looking at his mother who was looking at you smiling and trying not to laugh. Signless smiled he figured you were going to do well in the group.


	4. Our Journey: Chapter 4

Signless stretched from the pod as he sat up. The sounds of lightly talking could be heard from the fire at the front of the cave. He quietly wiped off the slime from his body i seemed like everyone was awake and no doubt eating. It had been nearly a week since they found you and it seemed like you had been with them longer then that. You settled in nicely in with them. His matespirit was loving to teach you. He smiled at that as he started to put on his pants. Disciple loved teaching others she couldn’t just let someone not go uneducated if she could. Besides that she loved the extra company you seemed to be as playful as her if a little more shy at times.   
  
Psiioniic seemed like he was starting to warm up to you even more so when you had made him honey tea one night since you had beaten everyone but Dolorosa up. No doubt his mother taught you how to make it. Speaking of his mother she seemed to be enjoying herself as while. You would sit since your ankles were still healing and let her dress you up in different clothes and cloaks. His mother was trying to find the best combination for you.   
  
As he finished putting on his clothes he stepped out into the front of the cave and sat down you warming your feet by the fire. It seemed this nights were a bit more harsh on you since they would find you off and on shivering through out the night. You would smile and try to explain that you weren’t climate to the cold as they were. He noticed that you didn’t have anymore bandages on your ankles.  
  
He knelt down beside you; “Mother gave you the all clear this time Y/n?”   
  
You looked up at him nodding. “Yes Spin...” you had paused before clapping little “Sign-less.”   
  
He nodded before smiling. “Great! You must be so happy about that huh?”   
  
You looked at him for a second before connecting the dots it seemed. “Yes happy. No bandages on. Free!”   
  
You giggled as Psiioniic rolled his eyes. “Yeth tho free in fact Thhe tried to theek out of the cave firtht night had to drag her back in.”   
  
Disciple giggled as you pouted. Disciple nodded lightly. “But that's alright! You wanted away from the grumpy old mustard blood don’t you? He being overprotective hmm?”   
  
You glanced at her with an blanked expression “uh...rest at dud?”   
  
Dolorosa snorted in laughter the quiet troll was string the boiling chirping beasts eggs for the early nightfeast. “No Y/n...don’t worry about it.”   
  
She glanced at Disciple who looked at Psiioniic with a smirk as she twiddled her brush. “Do I sense a moirlance in boom Psiioniic?”   
  
Psiioniic narrowed his eyes. “No i was thinking of the blue bloodth and the creatureth that would track uth down.”   
  
Disciple nodded. “Sure.” She winked which caused him to sigh in frustration.   
  
You frowned; “Psii-onic hurt?”   
  
He looked at you before trembling his bottom lip in fake sadness; “Yeth Y/n, Dithciple is being very mean...” You frowned then looked at Disciple who looked at you.   
  
Your frown deepened as you got up and over to her. Psiioniic smirked at her as she looked at you then Psiioniic. You then smiled lifting your hand. “up five.” Disciple gave you a high five as you sat down beside her. Psiioniic grumbled about a traitor as Dolorosa served nightfeast. One hard boiled chirping beast egg with a malk weed and honey tea. You watched the others break there egg with there fangs before sucking the out the egg. You looked at your egg before drumming onto it with your thumb.   
  
Disciple watched you; “Trouble?” You shook your head as you started to peel the shell of the egg.   
  
Dolorosa hummed; “What is she doing?”   
  
Disciple shrugged as she continued to eat watching you. You hissed once or twice as egg shell pricked you before you took the shell off exposing the white egg inside. You then popped the whole egg into your mouth before chewing it then started on the malk weed that taste an lot like milk. Dolorosa sighed lightly shaking her head and continuing to eat. As the night wore on the day went by slowly. At midnight Signless and the others had left you to go to the village something about a sermon.   
  
You had no choose but to stay there which did give you the chance to try and find your clothes which you had been found in but failed to do since they were no longer there. After giving up it you sat by the fire yawning before writing out there alphabet to test yourself on their language for the lesson that was coming after Disciple got back. You really hated learning this language as much as you liked the challenge it was getting trying but you understood why you were a illiberality on there safety.   
  
You had learned many things thus far though. Like how the sun will burn you alive till your a pile of burn ash. This was surprising but made some sense since there moons looked so close and the brightness of them you could figure that the sun was just as close. You were fortunate not have even been awake during the day mostly because they had fucked up your sleeping pattern not that you minded either. More then that your looks were dangerous too. You figured as much since Psiioniic bluntly had said to you one evening that you were a mutant for the red blood and your looks. It meant that anyone could get you and the group killed. You did not understand but you left it alone. But most of all the communication break down on how old you were. The age they asked how many sweeps are you and you couldn’t tell them. How many sweeps were in a human year? They can’t tell you either it was almost impossible thing to do. You flopped back onto your back looking up at the ceiling.   
  
You had literally nothing left to do other then just to think. After what felt like an hour or so the others had come up. You greeted them with smiles and welcome back. You noticed only Signless and Disciple had come back. Signless had smiled back before excusing himself to the back leaving you and Disciple to your lesson. “Alright Y/n lets start.”   
  
You nodded before asking. “Disciple do I go out?”   
  
She paused looking at you. “Well no not till Rosa finishes your cloak then we’ll see okay?”   
  
You nodded lightly; “Okay.”  
  
Disciple smiled lightly before starting the late night lesson. This lesson was more frustration then usually. Disciple cut your lesson about blue bloods aka. ‘bad trolls’ and why your group was on the run from them. She had enough of teaching and you had enough of being frustrated. By this point Dolorosa and Psiioniic had come back both looking very awkward with each other. Psiioniic had made the morningfeast as Dolorosa went to talk to Signless. By this point Psiioniic had finished the meal so which made it another reason to the the lesson.   
  
You were trying to do something when Disciple had stopped you and done it for you. She looked angry about it explaining very harshly what you were doing wrong. This being a person with lacking of normal human contact caused you to break up into tears. Everyone looked at you as you literally cry into your meal hiccuping and sniffling colorless tears. The cat like troll hugged you saying she was sorry for making you upset. You looked at her shaking your head where you choppy told her that you felt so useless to them like a parasite. You felt horrible that you’ve made her so angry with you but more then that you sobbed out more saying you weren’t there time and effort and that they were just being so nice to you even though your nothing problems.   
  
You missed Psiioniic look at Signless before looking down at his own meal with a grimaced looked. He understood that feeling all to well.   
  
Signless asked softly why it was a big deal weren’t others nice to you. You stated that normally you were so very lonely. That people went out of there way to avoid you because they were afraid of you. And that you had no one in your life that was this nice to you. Disciple gave you a sad look before patting your back.   
  
She smiled; “Listen Y/n i am be short with you but that’s cause your family meow. So your stuck with us rather mew like purrit or not.”   
  
She tapped your nose which made you nod giving her a small smile. You rubbed your eyes smiling more as you started to eat dinner with them.   
  
  
Everything seemed to pick up after that after you got some of the language done not soon after a bit more lesson that Dolorosa had made you a big cloak to cover your face and body. It was similar to Signless’s cloak but smaller and no stitching for the horns but it gave the look of tiny top side horns. You were also taught to say simple hellos and small manner like things. Thought social going ons were very trying for you and for the group to teach you. But all in all you learned enough to where you could go out with one of the others.This made you happy very happy.   
  
Which brings you to your current position after a good three days you were allowed to go out with Signless and Disciple. Dolorosa couldn’t because she was cooking and Psiioniic didn’t have some sort of collar. You didn’t really understand it and when you tried to ask they didn’t really tell you. You shook your head paying attention to were you were. You were holding onto Disciples hand swinging it happy to had been allow to follow her and Signless out on an item gathering in the village so that you guys could leave the next night. Signless said it was off to the next village for his teachings. She laughed talking to Signless who was holding her other hand. You looked around the village with an look of wonder, curiously, and slight fear.   
  
The streets were lined with trolls and items some weirder then others. Disciple stopped which caused you to look Signless had stopped and looked like he was talking to on of the vendors. You took the chance you have a good look at the other trolls. Everyone was dressed the same. Some were yellows, orange, green, and other rainbow colors but blue and purple. What was more odd was the pure eyeless creatures which roamed around smaller looking trolls. You hummed before having someone tug your other hand.   
  
You looked to see Signless holding the other to get your attention. “Come you can help me pick out some things Psiioniic needs.”   
  
You frowned; “What about Dis...Sitter?” She gave you a look before she giggled; “I’m going to grab some more brushes and ink I’ll be back.” You nodded lightly letting go of her hand. You peeked behind Signless to keep looking at the white creatures as he tugged you along.   
  
You hummed; “Brudder what are those creatures?” You were told very forcefully told that you had to call Signless brother and Disciple sister because of there names were to well known or something.   
  
Signless looked over at the luscs. “They are Luscs y/n they are guardians of wigglers or babies.” You hummed nodding as you did Signless walked all over the place from stand to stand.   
  
You were currently standing there day dreaming while Signless was talking a troll into giving him five apple like fruit for a weird fish thing when someone started to scream.   
  
You whipped your head to see some troll blue clothed troll holding on of the female looking trolls who was screaming as an other one was fighting the ones that had a hold of her. “So let me ask you again bitch where is the Signless?”   
  
The female troll spat in his face he growled. “Take them in they’ll squeal soon enough.”   
  
Everyone stared before you looked up at Signless. “b-bad trolls?”   
  
He nodded before looking at the vendor who gave him the apple like fruit before closing. He movement you to follow him as the blue troll started to go into keep store.   
  
“But-!” You looked back think about disciple.   
  
“Don’t worry abut her she’ll be fine come.” You followed worried. “Quickly Y/n.”   
  
You quicken your steps the pair of where you were after dipping out a couple times in the alley ways. Signless stopped you as he had a look out into a street it was bare all trying to hide from the blue bloods. You gulped holding the bag. You were afraid of being found out. You failed to notice the shadow behind you.   
  
You squeaked in fear as someone grabbed your cloak. “Shush Y/n its okay its just me.”   
  
You sighed in relief as it was Disciple. “Okay?”   
  
You looked her over as Signless shushed you both before ducking behind a wood bin. You followed suit as did disciple pressing her finger against her mouth to tell you to stay quiet. You clenched the bag as you heard voices sounding fear away.   
  
“You find them?”   
  
“No and no ones telling us anything. Darkleers gong to be pissed.”   
  
someone scoffed; “that's not who I’m afraid off i don't want to tell the highblood that we missed them again.” there were collective shivers from Signless and Disciple as while from the two talking.   
  
You bite your lip to stop a whimpering sound hearing that name which sounded scary. You heard a crash and bang which you heard pounding feet going away from your location. Signless looked around the corner of the wood bin to see anyone. He didn’t see anyone as he signaled you two to follow you. You and disciple followed quickly out of the village. You three breathlessly got back to the cave. Dolorosa and Psiioniic looked at the three of you.   
  
You placed your hands your knees taking to suck in enough air. Signless catch could his breath. “Mother we need to leave the the highbloods have come into the village.”   
  
Dolorosa didn’t say just nodded as everyone split up. You were still huffing as you shouldered the bag of food and what you had been using as a sleep arrangement. You didn’t really know what to do. Psiioniic came out holding his bag as while as a empty one.   
  
“Here place it in here Y/n...”You took the bag from him before he rubbed your cheek.   
  
“Don’t have that thcared look. Everythingth going to be fine.” You just nodded as you stuffed the cloth into it as while as the extra clothes.   
  
You seen Dolorosa with the rest of them come out from the back. “Alright lets get going. We need to hurry now.” You followed close behind them.   
  
The pace they were at seemed slower then what they wanted no doubt because of you. You quicken up your pace so that they could move faster. It helped that ever so often the hiss or snarl of an creature had you all but run to one of them in fear.   
  
After a well of the pace slowed again. “Alright it think we are far enough from them.Look out for something you hid in for the day.” You fell behind Signless and disciple who were talking quietly. You let your mind dirt off looking for shelter. You had grown very attached to the group of trolls.   
  
Disciple remembered you of your younger sister she was one of two people who was a close friend you had growing up she’d help anyone in a heartbeat, make you laugh when your sad, and just be goofy just because. Signless remembered you of someone very close to you. The only outside male childhood friend who you missed with a passion always forgoing his own health for others. Pipping up when someone thing is unfair. Dolorosa was like the mother you never had she was gentle kind understanding. Your mother was very cold towards you you never really knew why till you got older. You shook your head clearing it from that thought. Psiioniic well he remember you of no one really he was different in his own way. But if you had to he reminded you of your grandfather. A tough outer shell due to hardship and how life had treated him but still soft on the inside protective to what he think his part of his inner circle.   
  
You drifted back to the world of the living after someone shouted your name. Psiioniic looked at you with his arms crossed. You seemed to had drifted from the group heading off in an other direction. You ran back looking down like you had down something wrong.   
“Where do you think you were going?”   
  
You fiddled with your cloak as he started to walk. “I don't know. I was thinking to hard. I’m sorry...”   
  
Psiioniic glanced at you. “Don’t do it again.”   
  
You nodded slightly you didn’t see he was looking at where you were headed. The sunk hole seemed to move slightly before heading away from the ground.   
  
Psiioniic held out his hand looking straight ahead. “Here so we know it wouldn’t happen.” You giggled smiling up at him before grabbing his hand.   
  
“Okay!” You happily took his hand while you walked it gave you the out of day dreaming.  
  
After a while the group had still not found a place to rest. Dolorosa was getting worried at most they had to dig but she was worried about you since you didn’t have a pod. You had no clue what a pod was.   
  
You looked up at Psiioniic who was scanning a rock bed. “Pie?” he hummed lightly. “Can i ask you a question?”   
  
He hummed again. “What?”   
  
You licked her lips before rubbing your ear lope with your free hand. “Why are the blues bad trolls?” it was a innocent question you had no understand other then Disciple telling you they were bad.   
  
Psiioniic looked at you with a grimace. “Cauthe they kill trollth who are of lower blood becauthe they are higher in the hemothpaturm.”   
  
You looked at him funny. “Whats blood color have to do with it don't you and everyone else have red blood?”   
  
He looked at you with a funny expression. “What? No only you and thignlthth have red blood. It’th a mutant ath a wiggler.”   
  
You frowned; “But why do they kill though i don't get it so what if someone has different color blood. Maybe if someone bigger then them-”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head. “No Y/n from blue bloodth and up are all dangerouth killerth...they think that lowbloodth are vermin...thome bloodth are even thlaveth to fly thipth.”   
  
You gave a funny look; “but...why?”  
  
Psiioniic stated silent after that he answered “becauthe the would rather have violent and kill people becauthe it ith the only thing they know. They would not pauthe to kill any of uth. Even more tho you and thignless jutht becauthe they can.”   
  
You walked on in somewhat silence nothing then the creatures of the night chirping or making sounds.   
  
Dolorosa paused; “I think i’ve found a cave...come...”   
  
You let go of Psiioniic’s hand as yo looked up at him. “I’m sorry Psiioniic...”   
  
Psiioniic just nodded and waited till you were far enough away. “ath am I Y/n...”   
  
You headed into the very tiny cave it was just barely enough to fit all five of you. Signless looked at the sky there was no time the sky was turning beautiful reds and purples. “I guess we camp here.”   
  
Everyone nodded as they started to throw down bedding. You didn’t even unpack a blanket just laid out your cloak before placing the food bag down beside Dolorosa’s pack and curled up into your cloak. You didn’t noticed how tired you were the moment your head hit your arm you were asleep off into an nightmare induced dreams.   
  
Signless had grabbed a fruit for you from Dolorosa who had handled they out for late morning meal. He seen you on your cloak came over after he seen you twitch. “Y/n? I got some food for you.” you didn’t response to him which caused him to look at your face. “Hey you know-oh you are asleep.” he sighed lightly before getting up he heard you whimper and mumble something in your language. Before turning over towards him.   
  
He smiled you were just to cute at times. If he had not filled his morialance with Psiioniic then he would get you to be his even though you meant more then that to him. You were a fresh eyes on a tainted world so innocent and pure. Signless placed the Danita fruit down before grabbing one of his blankets placing it over you to keep you warm before going to to Dolorosa to had her back the fruit.   
  
She looked at him; “Y/n didn’t want it?”  
  
He shook his head. “No mother she’s asleep so i didn't wake her for food i figured if she was hungry enough she’ll wake up.”   
  
Dolorosa nodded. “Alright well eat up my son then off to bed we have an early day tomorrow.”   
  
Signless nodded as started to eat as he was finishing Disciple and Psiioniic had excuses themselves to go sleep. Disciple of course had all but buried herself into his blankets with her own any excuses to cuddle with him. After he picked the fruit core clean Dolorosa kicked dirt over the camp fire. Signless wished her a goodmorning as he went to his side. Signless noticed how tensed you look as you flipped over away from him. He wondered if you were dreaming it was rare but some trolls did dream the chance was higher with no pods to sleep in.   
  
He yawned as he settled into there blanketed area as he laid down Disciple curled up to him purring. Signless drifted off falling into a somewhat tired sleep do to her purrs. He figured he’d ask you tomorrow what dream you had to make you so tense.   
  
~In Y/n dream~  
You were running from the bluebloods that you first encountered here. You were sure you were dreaming but you tired everything you normally did to get out of bad dreams and nightmares but it didn’t work. You were blooded and beaten like the first time this time though you had a horrible stomach wound. You were unfortunately caught by one of them. He snarled and laughed shaking you by the throat which caused you to whimper in breath and sound. It wasn’t till a protective shout came out from behind the blueblood that you seen him go down. Signless stood there holding a sword red blood from the blue blood ran down it. “Y/n come on hurry follow me.”  
  
You looked at him everything hurt. “Signless it hurts.”   
  
He frowned at you before lifting you up into a bridal hold as he ran away from the blue bloods. “Why do you do this huh? Getting yourself into trouble? What are you going to do when i’m not around?” You looked up at him his face was shadowed.   
  
Signless never said another like that to you. “I...I’m sorry.”   
  
He was about to say something more when he suddenly stopped. You looked at see anything till you looked at you his chest. Blood was pouring from a wound to the heart on the left side of his chest. He dropped which caused you to drop with him. You both hit the ground hard you turned him over. As he gasped from breath you covered the wound starting to cry. “No! Signless don't do this to me!”   
  
He looked at you chuckling palming your cheek. “I’m sorry i couldn’t keep my promise...”   
  
You blinked trying to keep the tears out. “W-what promise?!”   
  
He coughed up blood at this point before half his image changed half blacken with only piercing light purple eyes. You started to bail in heart broken sadness. “I promised when i first found you to protect you and know i cant.” You sobbed holding onto his shirt wailing.   
  
Someone came up behind you speaking“You did this...your to blame. You can’t just protect someone can’t just go along and weight them down. Your worthless, useless, nothing but a parasite. You should just died! Your nothing to him or them! Remember your place! You murder! Killer! I wish I had killed you! I wish i never had you!” You looked back to see the figure was you. “I want you to suffer!” She lifted a weapon before it came down on you. You gasped before jolting up.  
  
~Real world~  
You violently shook into the real world tears forever flowing down your face. You sniffled holding your shirt as if it anchoring down into the real world. Light from the outside of the cave brighten the inside of the up. You would have hear the sizzle and popping sounds from outside. You didn’t hear that up your own inner panic. You quickly got up to check on Signless. You were have crazed from waking up you got over to his blanketed area where Disciple all over Signless chest asleep and Signless himself as holding her with one arm the other lazily flopped over his stomach.   
  
You nudged his shoulder careful enough only to wake him. “Signless...Signless...Signless.”   
  
He groaned a little before opening one of his red eyes at you. “Urgh...whats happening?” He must had gotten a look at you. “Whats wrong Y/n?” He lifted his hand off his stomach and rubbed your cheek with his thumb.   
  
You held onto his hand sniffling trying to not cry which you were failing at. “Your not dying are you Signless? Your not died right?” He looked at you confused before sighing as he started t palm your cheek in a soothing way much like he does to Disciple.   
  
“Shush its okay...Shush...It’s okay it was just a bad dream....go back to sleep i’ll be here when you woke up tonight.”   
  
You nodded lightly before mumbling a sorry for awaking him. You shakily got to your own blanket as Signless watched you. When you laid down he nuzzled his face into Disciples hair to help him off back to sleep.    
  
At first night you had woken up almost every 10 minutes having some sort of nightmare about one of your new friends. You had woken Signless a couple of times or just watched him to make sure he was breathing to calm yourself. You were tired and wary as your group started to leave the cave. Your nightmares had kept you up all night. You don't think you sleep a for even an hour. As the group waked you kept up in the back of the group shying away from everyone. Listening to the creatures of the night. They seemed very hyper tonight the calls were louder then normal which you didn’t mind.   
  
But it kept you for failing to notice Disciple watching you; “Signless is she okay?”  
  
Signless looked back at you to see you in your own little world dark marks under your eyes. “I hope so i know she didn’t get any sleep last night. Had me up a couple of times asking if i wasn’t dead. I think she was having night terrors.”   
  
Disciple was about to say something when you had stopped moving forward and looked around panicking. “Y/n?” You watched as Signless and disciple spoke to each other. You stopped when you didn't hear any of the creatures sounds anymore. Everything within your being screamed danger. You started to panic it was blue bloods or something so big it scared the others away. You looked up as disciple called your name.   
  
You must have had some look on your face as she looked at you wide eyed. “Danger!”   
  
You covered your ears running towards them. Signless looked at you confused. Why were you covering your ears there wasn’t a sound- he cursed as the others caught on and started to ran which you all but happily did regardless. “Fuck how long has it been quiet for?”   
  
No one knew of course but he didn’t have to wait long for an answer when shouts could be heard. Signless grabbed the back of your cloak saving you from an arrow that who have hit your leg. You trembled lightly as the ground began to be somewhat surrounded by blue bloods. Signless pushed you behind as if to protect you. “Just stay behind us Y/n.” Disciple hissed at them as did Dolorosa. You could hear Psiioniic’s psionics crackle from his glasses. And you did nothing you had no ability or means to protect yourself.   
  
You were useless and worthless in this situation. “be careful....” was all you could whimper out before the fighting started. Then it was on your companions bodies clashed your the group of blue bloods as you watched helpless.   
  
Every so often you would ran away from a blueblood who would spot you. You ended up by Signless who was huffing with his scythe out. Your back was against a protruding rack. The blue blood crackled in laughter. You closed your eyes thinking about a blow when Signless throw his scythe hitting the blueblood’s neck causing an instant kill. You opened your eyes to look at Signless who was huffing hard. He didn’t see the one behind him.   
  
“SIGNLESS!” you screamed his name in panic.   
  
He unfortunately was to late to react. The blueblood had tackled him down. You watched in horror it was your fault you distracted him and know he couldn’t even defend himself. You felt something stir inside of you someone you had not felt in some many long years. An rage and anger towards yourself towards the blue bloods. You felt as if it was taking you over you could feel your sight narrowing like in a tunnel. Before a red taint entered your vision. You were so enraged you couldn’t think. They dared to do this to them. Just because of there life style because of they wanted to live. You wouldn’t let that happen. You wouldn’t let your friend died.   
  
You screamed in red blind rage as you tackled the blue blood troll off your friend. The blue troll looked up at you in surprise as you clawed at his face with your blunt nails. You pounded his face screaming the sound was animalistic. How dare he attack someone who you cared deeply about. You were not going to let him die again. The troll tried to throw you off only for you to stick your thumbs into his eyes gouging them out of the sockets. He screamed in pain.   
  
Everyone stopped to watch you grabbed his head and started to turn it. He screamed till a loud crack sound was heard you kept twisting his neck pulling. It was till his head was ripped from his body. Blood poured and pumped from his neck. It spurted over you and the ground. It’s body twitch as you dropped the head letting the scream turned almost human roar of insanity. Your heads holding your head as you did so. Before silence; you stopped screaming as you got up looking at the others which caused the blue trolls to back off.   
  
Your face was spit into a sicken anger smile. “You wouldn’t touch them!” You snarled almost circling them your eyes wild with uncontrollable fury and insanity. You spat at them they which caused them to back up faster. Drool dripped from the corners of your mouth you were on an adrenaline high you felt like you could rip apart the world at this point. You ran at them only to have them ran away from you and your group. You clutched the head at one of them hitting him only to have him scream dropping the head as he ran away. You huffed wildly staring where they ran off.   
  
Piisoniic helped up Signless as the girls stared at you. Disciple looked at Dolorosa who called your name you didn’t response to it. Disciple tried again to call you but you didn’t make any movement to it. Signless took careful steps towards you.   
  
He gently placed a hand on your back. “Y-Y/n wha-GAH!” He gripped your hands which were around his neck squeezing. He looked into your eyes to see they were glazed over your pupils were dilated he nearly couldn’t see your e/c eyes. You were breathing was labored and your nostrils were flaring with every breath.   
  
Signless gasped for air his hair stood up on the back of his neck. “N-No-!*gasp* Psii!” Signless gasped again as Psiioniic started to warm up is already weakened Psionic’s.   
  
Signless let go of one of your hands and patted your cheek. “Sh...u...sh...Y/n. It’s-” he gasped as your hands tighten more. “Okay...Y/n it’s me...Signless....there gone....the bad trolls are...gone...” He patted your cheek more shushing you. He trembled seeing stars behind his eyes. He felt your hands losing there grip on his neck. He see you started to sniffle as snot trickled out.   
  
Signless breathed better as you loosened up. “Shush Y/n. I’m here...see there all gone. Everything's alright know...” He rubbed your cheek as he felt you tremble against me your eyes seemed to come back into focus. Signless purred lightly at you which caused you to let go of his neck looking at him in tears.   
  
Signless stopped patting your cheek as you hugged him crying. Signless sighed against your hair as he rubbed your back. He never seen anything like this before from an mutant or lowblood only highbloods go through culling rage. He hummed lightly maybe you were a highblood and that's why you were injured. Maybe they knew who wiggler you were. Blue bloods only ran away from ourple bloods or higher. For it wasn’t uncommon for lowbloods to gang up on a lone highblood to take them down even more so if it was a wiggler. Maybe that's why you were alone any highblood would be shamed in having an mutant wiggler as a child. Signless cursed himself how did he not think about that. Maybe you were abandoned like he was and you called yourself human since you were so different and you had come up with your own language. You came up with this because weren’t a troll in your life so to make it up was to make your life easier.   
  
He noticed how much he loved you not as much or at the same level as Disciple but he did. That’s why he protected you when the blueblood was about to kill you. He felt betrayed but is own feelings not by you but the fact you could protect yourself. Not only that if you were a highblood that would change you. I love you the way you were. He was hurt that he even had to make you go through that experience. But what you said scared him and the others.  
  
Your ear pressed against his chest so you could hear his heartbeat as you calmed down. Signless rested his chin on your head as he rubbed your back. You opened your eyes looking at the side to see no more blue blood trolls. You frowned as you moved your head and looked up at him. “Where are the bad trolls go? Was I dreaming again?”   
  
Signless stared at you like you had two heads before he gripped your shoulders. You made an painful expression. “Ow...Signless stop! Your hurting me.”   
  
You took in the expression on his face it was different it was like you had betrayed him and hurt him. You were confused; very confused. You looked at the others their looks where different to a degree but the one thing they had in common was a look of betrayal in there faces.   
  
You looked up at Signless again his face was cold. Something you never seen before it hurt you because you didn’t understand why you were getting looks. What did you do wrong? “L-lets go.” He dropped his hands from your shoulders before turning and walking away.   
  
You stood there confused, hurt, and upset. As they started to walk away from you went after them struggling to keep the pace they were keeping. You hoped maybe you could apologies for whatever you did. But somewhere inside you knew that it whatever happened you weren’t going to be forgiving very easily.


	5. Our Journey: Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now darlings before you read I will explain this to you. In the chapters to follow it will be going through the order of Route release. I will clearly label the chapter of Route change. The main route for this story by win was Signless+Disciple. But I am doing the other routes as well. Anyways when there is an route change it will be marked clearly ie: Signless+Disciple Route chapter one to Psiioniic Route Chapter one and so on. Anyways love and kisses darlings!

Disciple watched from the fire it had been a good week since the blue bloods had attacked the group. And everyone was sad or miss place. Disciple watched Y/n who had placed herself in the corner of the cave they were in and buried her knees into her chest with her head as if cutting them all out. She didn't even take off her cloak just curled up in it as if a means to hid. Disciple felt horrible she had tried to get her friend to eat but it nothing was working. Dolorosa said that she was eating just not with them. It seemed that she would go through the bag a grab what they had ate or something less of value nutrient.

Disciple was starting to worry but more then that she was worried about everyone else. Signless wasn’t himself he was miserable she tried her hardest to make him happy and he put on a brave face for her but he was fighting his own demons it seemed. Disciple would catch him giving Y/n looks of longing of red dom emotions that would fill a red heart quadrant. He wasn’t the only one. She would catch for just the instant Y/n giving the looks back. Disciple was not mad about this how could she be. Disciple shook her head lightly as she glanced into the fire.

Everything was going horrible Dolorosa had told her a day ago that Y/n had stayed up all day just staring at the outside with the most heartbroken expression she had seen. Either of the women knew what to do since Psiioniic had made it clear one night his trust for her had all but disappeared. Y/n had for once tried to come closer to the fire for warmth or to end it but he had snarled at her which caused Y/n to ran to the back of the cave most likely in tears. Disciple had to go and see if she could do clean up as Dolorosa lectured him. Even as they went through the desert she would watch her look behind them , trail off a little before coming back, or just stop in place.

Luckily they had come to the village with an underground resistance group. Disciple smiled happily it was the break everyone needed and know she could start trying to repair the damage that was doing.

As the group piled into the bar like place Disciple interlinked her arm with Y/n’s. And dragged her over to the table they just got. “Why don’t you sit down Y/n and guard our stuff sound good?”

Disciple smiled as she had forced the younger troll to sit at the table.

Y/n looked away giving her the tiniest nod. Disciple grabbed Signless before whisking him away with her. She was going to have a nice long talk with her matespirit if he liked it or not. Dolorosa glared at Psiioniic who frowned following her.

You sighed heavy resting your head on the table of the underground inn. You were ‘guarding' everyone's stuff. It had been an week since the blue bloods and you felt like you did something unforgivable. Psiioniic glared at you with almost anger. Disciple had seemed wary of you as did Dolorosa seemed almost busy with Psiioniic, and Signless was a bit distant from you.

You sighed again before lifting your head off the table. You don’t remember anything when that blueblood jumped Signless. You remember screaming his name and and pouncing on the blue blood. Before being knocked out by something. Then nothing till Signless patting and rubbing your cheek as if to calm you. You rubbed your eyes with your cloak to collect the tears that were dripping down.

You hiccuped lightly till someone sat beside you. “Know whats a young troll like you doing in an place like this all upset?”

You sniffled before answering what Dolorosa taught you to say. “I’m with my guardians but they are busy getting stuff-”

You looked up at the stranger who had huge bull horns they were like a meter stick wide each side. An bull horn piercing was through his nose as his chocolate eyes looked at your e/c ones.

His finger was on your lips. “That isn’t making you upset. Tell old Summoner what is.”

You trembled before hiding your face under your hood and in your cloaked hands crying. You spilled everything to him about what happened with the bluebloods. This Summoner character sat there listening to you. You sniffled lightly finishing as you looked up at him his face looked in deep thought.

He hummed before rubbing your back lightly. “Seems like same symptoms that some of my soldiers go through during battle.”

You tilted your head as lightly as he places a hand on your face rubbing your tears away. “w-what do you mean? I’m no solider sir.”

He chuckled; “Well it think its red rage usually only highbloods like yourself get it. It’s very normal purpose normally when an highblood feels threaten or is in danger they lose themselves in rage. Its almost like an survival trait. But that’s not whats got you all down is it?” You flinched away from him slightly as if he slapped you. Summoner smiled sadly; “It wouldn’t hurt would it doll?”

You bite your lips before spilling yourself to him. “I...I’m falling in lov-red feelings for my friends matespirit.

Summoner looked at you as he hummed. “That doesn’t seem so bad but rare if anything. Does he have red feelings for you too?”

You looked away as your voice cracked lightly. “It doesn’t matter anymore...if he did i doubt he does now.”

Summoner nudged your shoulder as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder to pulled you in close as to comfort you. “Yeah know if the one thing old Summoner knows is that regardless of blood color flushed feelings are best let know then kept inside you besides you wouldn’t know unless you ask. Besides if you feel really bad about everything then do something to show that you can still be trusted.”

You mauled over what he said before nodding lightly. You know that trolls weren’t like humans in the way of marriage; all troll ‘marriages' were open others could come and go. But you didn’t want to destroy the beautiful relationship they had going. It seemed different then what disciple had taught you.

Summoner hummed lightly till someone wearing armor had come over. “Sir News from the army!”

Summoner stood up before winking at you. “And that is my cue doll.”

You smiled lightly before getting up and going on your tippy toes to kissing his cheek. “Thank you Summoner for listening to me...”

Summoner nodded hiding the blush from the kiss. “See you sometime if your still here doll.” Summoner left the table as you waved lightly.

You giggled feeling a bit better about the situation. As you sat back down at the table you were thinking on would do to see you as you again. You would do anything they wanted to show that you could be trusted and you never changed. Little did you know your companies were having a look on how they acted too.

Disciple and Signless  
Signless was holding onto Disciples hand as she tugged him along very angry at him it seemed. He sighed a bit gloomy looking around. She was taking him to where a troll idea of a park and flower garden. This town was a bit richer then others since it was by the sea. Signless sighed as Disciple forced him down onto one of the benches before sitting herself. Signless looked down and away from her.

Disciple leaned back into the bench. “So when are mew going to stop murting Y/n?”

Signless looked at her as she was checking her nails with deep emotions in her eyes. “W-what?”

Disciple glanced at him Signless swallowed heavy. Disciple’s eyes held much anger towards him for the moment it seemed unnatural for his bubbly matespirit to be so angry. “Like me clarify that for mew. When will mew treat Y/n like mew always did? Do mew notice how much mew have murt hurr?”

Signless opened his mouth only to close it sighing and looking away.

Disciple narrowed her eyes at him. “Well? Claw beast got your tongue?”

Signless look at her again with an unpleased look which he got back. “Well what? What do you want me to say Disciple? Things can’t go back to how they used to be she could be a highblood! That changes-!”

Disciple growled at him. “How is that? You are the one about equality for all so what does it change if her blood line is that of highblood status?”

Signless growled at her. “You just don’t-”

Disciple hissed at him which caused Signless to flinch slightly. “Don’t you say i don’t understand. I understand a lot more then you do. So lie to yourself if you must but do not sit there an lie to me your matespirit! You have red flushes feelings for her!”

Signless’s ears flickered down slightly before looking away. “My love please I...”

Disciple sighed lightly. “Don’t you think i would notice Signless? I’m not an relationship shipper for nothing. The eyes you give her...the ones you get back...”

Signless eyes widen slightly before looking at her. “What?”

Disciple smiled lightly. “Opps did I let that slip.” Disciple covered her mouth with her hand giggling. Signless frowned before getting an confused look on his face. Disciple smiled gently; “Signless I’m not angry if mew are flushed for her. She innocent and adorable if you didn’t i would be telling you that we’re going into a red dom club.” Disciple blushed slightly which caused Signless to blush and covering his face with his hood to hide it.

Disciple grabbed his hand holding it and purring as she brought it to her face kissing and nuzzling it with a smile. “My Mate; the love we have will never be broken our love transcends all quadrants. I know you will always love me as i you. I don’t think adding someone who be both love and will join us would hurt this any. ”

Signless opened his hand and cupped her cheek rubbing his thumb against her. A smile placed on his lips. “So i take that is your approval then?” Disciple nodded lightly as his thumb rubbed her lips.

Disciple kissing his thumb as you took his hand away from her face. “ Know mew have to repair the damage mew have done to her Signless...”

Signless nodded lightly. “I pray she will forgive me...”

Disciple got up from the bench. “I don’t see how she can’t.” Signless smiled lightly before getting up and taking a hold of Disciples hand as they walked slowly but to the underground bar.

Psiioniic and Dolorosa  
Dolorosa sighed as she looked over the foods on the stand. Psiioniic stood looking around holding some items. One was a small sharping block for Signless, the tiniest jar of pure buzzing beast honey for Psiioniic, and a new sewing kit for Dolorosa herself. Dolorosa had being dragging Psiioniic around as she collected thing for the group Dolorosa grabbed and traded for some cactus looking plants and two jars of ink.

Psiioniic hummed before speaking; “I thought Dithciple had enough ink?”

Dolorosa hummed also ignoring him. “We wouldn’t be hitting another village like this for a while so it is best if we stock up. And i think we’re done here lets go.”

Dolorosa walked away as Psiioniic mumbled following her. Dolorosa turned her head; “What was that?” Psiioniic said it again just as mumbled. “Psiioniic i can’t hear you speak louder.”

He glared at her; “I thaid you forgot Y/n!”

Dolorosa gave him a ‘you must be joking look.’ “Why do you suddenly care about her? I thought you hated her remember you said to me why do we even still have a useless highblood wiggler with us?”

Psiioniic growled at Dolorosa who sighed closing her eyes. “I...Thatth-!” Psiioniic looked down before getting angry. “Rotha i didn’t mean it I jutht felt...uthelethth with it all. I wath jutht taking out on her...I jutht...I thhouldn’t have...Gog!”

Psiioniic was getting to angry at himself his eyes started to spark lightly. “Psiioniic look at me...” Psiioniic looked up at Dolorosa who had the gentle motherly caring look that she always did. “I know Psiioniic calm yourself. You were upset that you couldn’t help her.”

Psiioniic looked away before laughing it sounded miserable. “I’m that thee through am I?”

Dolorosa shook her head. “I’ve had practice to read you Psii. Why treat her so bad?”

Psiioniic looked down before mumbling loud enough. “I jutht felt like if i wath thronger or jutht that much quicker thhe wouldn’t have had to go through what thhe did. I felt horrible when thhe thtart to cry afterward. It thhow me my on weaknethth and i thouldn’t have taken it out on her.” Dolorosa smiled lightly before placing her hand onto his interlinking there hands.

Dolorosa squeezed his hand. “Then why don’t get pick her out something and then you can say sorry for be an asshole you?”

Psiioniic smiled lightly flashing his fangs. “An aththhole huh? Well at leatht I’m not a bulge thucker.” Dolorosa chuckle before commenting back both happily getting you something.

Your pov

You sat at the table fiddling with your cloak staring at the door. Every time the door would open you were hopeful it was your friends. After a while you were starting to think they had abandon you. You were about to question again when the door opened this time it was your friends.

You smiled as you got up. “Your all back!”

You were about to run over to them. You run right into Psiioniic who you hugged tightly just so happy they didn’t leave you. This also caused a bit out your hood to move back as you looked up at him. Psiioniic seemed to gulp lightly as he looked at you. Messy h/c hair wisp around your face and happy and bright e/c eyes looking up at him. Psiioniic looked at you then at Signless and Disciple who had slightly narrowed eyes. You unaware of what the other two were doing giggled lightly as Psiioniic pushed up your hood before hugging you awkwardly. “Well yeah...it’th not like we can’t jutht leave you Y/n.”

You hugged him tighter sounding very sad. “I’m sorry for whatever i did. I don't want Pie to me mad at me...”

Psiioniic hugged you back quickly. “You didn’t do anything wrong Y/n tho don’t be thorry.” Psiioniic cleared his throat before letting you go and pushed you to Signless who wrapped you up into a tight hug.

You turned around in his hold looking up at him a little he was taller then you by 8 inches. “Signless?”

Signless sighed hiding your face into his chest as he rested his head on your hooded head. “I’m so sorry Y/n. I didn’t mean to hurt you Disciple enlighten me how cruel I have been. I was angry at myself and i took that out on you. Which isn’t right regardless of what your blood color should be it doesn’t change who you are. Can you forgive me?”

You made a small sound of approval before speaking mumbled into his chest. “But my blood has always been red everyone's is red...” Signless was about to say something when you moved away from his chest. “Oh! I made a friend! He um explained to me what happened kinda it was confusing cause i don;t know what a highblood is but it seems like it was just blind rage. So that's why i can’t remember so I’m sorry for whatever I did during that time. I didn’t mean to hurt your or anyone.” You rested your head on his chest bubbling to him. “I didn’t want to lose you...i couldn’t lose someone i care for again because of me...” Signless opened his mouth before closing it.

He just rubbed your back before breaking away from you some. “Well why don't we call it even then Y/n seem like a deal?” You smiled before nodding.

Disciple grabbed your hand before leading you to the table again with the others. You were placed in between Dolorosa and Disciple. Where you all seemed to get back on the normal pace. The evening went without a hitch Dolorosa had questioned you about the troll who you talked too.

You explained what he looked like and what he said. Dolorosa hummed as Psiioniic looked uncomfortable. You frowned seeing the result. “Why Dolorosa?”

Dolorosa shook her head before smiling. “We can;t have you talking to strange trolls. Besides-” Someone cleared there throat which caused everyone to look at the troll.

He wasn’t alone there were three tolls with him he smiled extending a hand to Signless who took it shaking it. “You must be the Signless it is an honor to meet you and your friends.”

Signless smiled; “No it is an honor to see other trolls take up the calling. My brothers and I were wondering when your next sermon was?” this caused you to tilt your head as he answered; “Not till a couple of days me and my friends need to take stock and to rest before we have to set out again. May I ask why brother?”

The troll hummed. “I was wondering because from what i heard from a regular is that a rumor of a high number of blue bloods are making there way here. We were going to warn you because of who you are and the young troll in your care. It seems like SHE and the Grandhighblood ate coming to the docks for more servants.”

Signless clenched his jaw before nodding in thanks. “Thank you for the warning we will move our plans a head of what we thought.”

The troll smiled before farther stating that your group had full run of the bedrooms and of the bathing area in the underground building. Signless refused till Dolorosa accepted it stating that everyone needed a bath and a safe place even more so if the blue bloods were about. You had whipped your head almost an excited tone to your voice.

You clenched onto her arm shaking it excited. “Really a bath?! We can have a bath!”

Dolorosa smiled nodding. “Yes a bath. But morning meal first then a bath.”

You cheered happy for the bath. Psiioniic and Signless looked at you as Disciple giggled excited about it too. After morning meal from the bartender the group spit up into two groups one the guy trolls the other you and the girl trolls.

The bathing area was surprisingly in the underground lair. It was a normal sized room with wooden benches and a small rocked it pool like area. The water seemed to be bubbling away. You giggled softly as you sat on one of the benches in the bathing area with Dolorosa and Disciple.

You placed up your cloak so it wouldn’t get wet before starting at your clothes. You noticed that you were a bit paler then you normally are. But it was understandable since you have not got any sun light. As you took off your shirt and started on your pants you felt a hand on the middle of your back. You yelped jumping away before tripping on your half down pants. Someone grabbed your arm before you fell. You looked up to see Disciple with a playful smirk. You glared as you right yourself kicking off your pants as

Disciple let you go giggling. “I’ll get you back for that.”

Disciple rolled her eyes. “Promises, Promises.”

Disciple walked away as you leaned against the rock base of the pool talking to Dolorosa who wad already in the pool relaxing. You Finished taking off your under garments before eyeing Disciple. You smirked before looking at Dolorosa who’s eyes flickered to you as you you stood behind Disciple a bit.

You grinned as you ran at Disciple tackling the cat like troll into the water laughing as she screamed in surprised. You both plunged into the pool causing the splash to hit Dolorosa who was laughing. When both you and Disciple broke the surface for air you both were laughing.

After a bit of horsing around Dolorosa separated you both from each other after you both sent a wave of water messing up her hair. You blow bubbles into the heated water as the other two started to talk. You rubbed the water against your face to get the dirt off it before dunking your head into the water washing your hair. Before lathing your hair with the soap that Dolorosa gave you to use. After washing the soap out you stood up to wash your body and limps. You hummed a light tone as you did so. It was normal for you to do that in the shower on earth.

“What are you singing?”

You looked down to see Dolorosa looking at you as Disciple was doing the same thing as you were. “Just a...um...wigglers song.”

Dolorosa hummed. “Sounds enchanting Y/n what is it about?”

You blushed lightly sighing. “It’s about a mothers promises and the inability to keep it.”

Dolorosa opened her mouth before closing it. You noticed that she never questioned you about being no a troll. She accepted it like you were not from here.

You sat back down into the water as you looked at her. “Dolorosa may I ask something of you?”

Dolorosa frowned lightly. “Of course child what is it?”

You felt you should be blunt with her. “Forgive me for being blunt but you seem to accept that i’m not a like one of you.”

Disciple gave an confused sound. As Dolorosa eyes shined with wisdom you would never know. “That is because you are not one of us. Your body not just your physical appearance but the inside too is different; no matter how heavy the mutant gene is it can’t change that. You forget I bandage you young one. And Disciple this does not leave this room.”

Disciple’s eyes flickered to Dolorosa before nodding. “I know that Rosa. It’s not like it changes anything.”

You looked at Disciple who smiled at you. You blushed before looking away as you stood up and getting out of the pool of water to go dry off. You humphed lightly as Disciple laughed at you blushing. But you figured it made sense since either of them question your body when you had dropped your clothing. It did make you feel a little relaxed knowing they knew you weren’t like them.

After dawning on your clothes you slipped out of the bathing area and waited for the other you. Your skin felt nice and refreshed. But more then that you were exhausted it was a good time for you to ask if you could go to sleep. Dolorosa opened the door as she and Disciple came out.

You heard Psiioniic shut out to you three. “Hey girlth! We got roomth too.”

Disciple looked blissfully happy about this you just yawned overly tired after not sleeping well for a week. You rubbed your eyes as Disciple grabbed your hand tugging you with her to the room. The rooms were separated from each other. The owner didn’t like men and women together Dolorosa called him old fashioned.

You looked at the pile of furred blankets in the middle of the around. It looked nice. You looked at the group they were saying there good morning habits. You sneaked off and all but dropped onto the blanket pile. The minute you landed on the pile you were gone.

Signless kissed Disciples cheek as to have a good sleep. Signless was going to turn to you; “Good morning Y/-”

You weren’t there so he blinked before turning his attention to the blanket bed. He smiled before shaking his head you were gone off into the sleeping abyss.

Dolorosa glanced to following Signless’s stare. She smiled as while. “It looks like Y/n has the idea. I believe we are all tried off to your rooms now.” Dolorosa shooed the boys out before closing the door. Disciple sat by you before taking your cloak off your from before she flopped down beside you as Dolorosa took the other side.

You mumbled lightly before turning over to Disciple. The girls shook there heads before letting themselves fall asleep as while.

You were blissfully asleep dreaming about nonsense when your dream was invaded with the sound of tinging. You made a lightly groaning sound as you became more self aware of your surroundings. What you were hearing was the sound of pinging off the glass window. You rubbed your eyes tiredly as you cuddled into the nest of blankets that you girls were laying on.

You were in between Dolorosa who was giving a lightly whistle sound as she breathed, and Disciple who was cuddled up to you with her arm around your waist and purring in her sleep. You hum lightly tired as a ping off the window happens again. You noticed the sun had must have just set enough for trolls and creatures to come alive.

You grumbled as you gently got out of Disciples hold and crawled out of the nice and warm blanket pile. You opened the window and looked down a scowl written on your face. Thankfully since you didn’t notice you didn’t have your cloak on that the shadow from the low setting sun had casted your face wasn’t totally visible.

You heard a light male chuckle, “Hey there doll.”

You rubbed your eyes yawning. “Summoner? Why are you throwing stuff at the window people should be still be asleep.”

Summoner shook his head; “Doll listen to me remember when you said that you needed help with your guardians?”

You blinked lightly you did really remember but you nodded anyways. “No but continue...”

Summoner chuckled again; “Well old Summoner figured he’d help it seems my unit and I are going t be here longer then we thought. So maybe if you meet me after you wake up more in the alleyway two buildings down at midnight sound god to you?”

You nodded lightly you had to tell him that everything was better between you and your friends. He nodded again, “Good see you soon Doll.”

You closed the window as you finished talking to him you didn’t see him fly away from that place. You yawned having being woken up. You couldn’t go back to sleep now so you fixed your hair before placing on the cloak you never remember taking off. You yawned again before opening and closing the door. Before heading to the main area of the place. You looked around to see Signless talking to some other trolls at a table.

You smiled before sitting at the table. The others glanced at you before looking at Signless again who just smiled and continued with his lesson. You seemed to doze in and out for an hour or so. Signless had moved closer to you as the outside trolls question who you were. He simple told them you were a very close traveling companion. They took the face value of his words.

You figured had dozed off for a while because someone sitting next to you had you up and looking. “You know if you were still tired you should have slept in the blankets.” Dolorosa was almost scolding you. You mumbled an apology at you stating you didn’t feel like you could have gone back to sleep there. She sighed before starting into a bowl of what look to be oatmeal. You s trenched lightly before looking around it seemed like Signless had disappeared and was replaced by Psiioniic who was tinkering with an device.

You didn’t even see Disciple anywhere which was weird. “Wheres Signless and Disciple?”

Dolorosa hummed; “Off in another room with some followers. They’ll be back after Signless finishes his sermon.”

You hummed lightly; “What time is it?”

Dolorosa looked at you before answering; “About midnight why?”

You oh-ed lightly before smiling. “Well i was wondering if it would be alright to go for a little bit of a walk by myself?” Psiioniic stopped what he was doing to look at you and Dolorosa.

Dolorosa narrowed her eyes; “Why do you need to go on a walk by yourself?”

You opened your mouth before closing it. “I just need to strench my legs and get some air Dolorosa please. I mean its not I'm doing anything and I’ll stay close to the building I promise. Please Rosa...” You looked up at her almost trying to give her a puppy face. You may be an adult but it wasn’t like you still couldn’t do it.

Dolorosa stared at yo sighing defeated by her own thoughts. “Fine but stay close to building and to the alleyways then and do not go to the main street do you hear me?”

You nodded happily before kissing her cheek and going up the steps to the alleyway. You were hopeful that Summoner was going to be where he said he was going to be. You felt like you could trust him. Which was rare from you since you had only been exposed to our group. You closed the door as you walked out then looked down the alleyway to the main street. You noted that you were almost in an corner spot in the main street.

You hummed before walking into the alleyways attached to the one you were in. “Summoner?! Summoner?!” You called lightly. “Where are you?” You placed your hands on your hips looking around for him. You whipped around head around when someone tapped your shoulder. You smiled seeing a black shirt. “Summoner!”   
  
You gave him a hug as he laughed. “You do seem a lot better doll.” You nodded as you let him go. You smiled as you started to tell him what had happened after he had left you.   
  
Summoner watched you as you spoke. You were very animated for a troll he didn’t mean though he marked it down as youth. You looked barely 8 sweeps old. You were covered in an handmade cloak he could just barely tell that you even had horns. Small little tent pokes on the side of the hood was most likely them.   
  
He could see just little wisps of h/c hair poking from the hood. Different hair color but many lowbloods dyed there hair so it wasn’t strange. Summoner nodded along with what you were saying about. He could smell you too it wasn’t unpleased he rather liked it. When you had hugged he; could smell a w/s scent coming from your cloak and from you. He loved it he wished though you didn’t love your friend but him instead.   
  
He would love you and cherish you. Summoner blinked as you waved an hand over his face. “Welcome back to the living.” You giggled at him. Well Summoner smiled back rubbing the back of his neck. “You okay Summoner? Was work hard today?”   
  
Summoner shook his head. “No doll I was just thinking of something it’s alright. I’m glad you and your guardians got back together okay i was worried. You confess to your friends matespirit yet?”   
  
You shook your head; “No i haven’t found the right time.”   
  
Summoner nodded; “Well if it doesn’t work out come find me i’ll love you.” Summoner laughed after stating that which caused you to laugh thinking he was joking when he was serious.   
  
“Thank you for the invitation but well see.” Summoner loved your laugh. He may have just meet you but he felt is primitive instinct stir around you. His head barked a mine at him. You both dissolved into small talk. Which he told you about the blueblood rounds times they were going around and where they were. You asked where he gotten the information from he lied an said he had a friend who was a solider in HER army. Summoner heart melted when you asked if his friend was in danger for telling him that.   
  
You were worried about someone you didn’t even know. Summoner shook his head before changing the subject. Summoner watched as he told you a joke which caused you to laugh. He liked this a lot to spend time with someone it was nice.   
  
Summoner heard foot steps and you to look behind him. You changed your attitude quickly which caused him to blink. What was behind him that made you so nervous.       
  
You pov  
You laughed till you looked past Summoner to see Psiioniic looking at you with an angry look. You hid yourself behind Summoner peeking from behind his front. You basically were pressed against his chest and back cuddling him in away.   
  
Summoner looked from you to behind him to see the mustard-blood. “I take it as one of your guardians then?” You hummed nodding before he turned. He placed his hands on his hips before smiling. “Hello friend, I see your one of the young trolls guardians.”   
  
Psiioniic glared more before giving an growl like hum.   
  
You trembled lightly before dipping away from Summoner’s back trying to smile. “I...I made a new friend...” He sighed heavily before ushering you over. You looked up at Summoner before giving him a mumbled goodbye before running to Psiioniic who wrapped his arm around your shoulders pulling you in closer to him.   
  
Summoner narrowed his eyes as you looked up at Psiioniic who glared down at you.    
  
Psiioniic waited till Summoner left before you two walked away from the other low-blood. you mumbled an apology before he snapped at you letting you go. “What were you thinking he could be part of the highblood thervent!”   
  
You whimpered at him; “B-but Pie! Dolorosa said it was okay for me to go for the walk he just happened to be there so i started to talk to him and I was close; I stayed close!”   
  
Psiioniic narrowed his eyes which sparked Psionic’s. “And you weren’t! Clothe is within the thame alleyway is clothe! Thith ith not clothe!”   
  
You stopped which caused him to stop and look at you. “Then what! You want to chain me down like a dog! So I obey even command like its coming from a motherfucking great messiah!”   
  
Psiioniic looked at you almost coldly and rough and strongly squeezed your arm. “No! I want you to be aware that your disobeying orders affect the group! What if a blueblood caught you! Our group would be endangered! And everyone would be died!”   
  
You tried to get him to let you go which only caused him to grab your other wrist and push you against the wall causing you to struggle against him before you started to yell at him. “I fucking was thinking of the group you asshole! I got information from Summoner who got it from a friend of his where and when the blueblood walking rounds are! Now let me go!”   
  
You both struggled with each other spiting hateful words and generally yelling. You were sick of him treating you like an enemy even after he apologies to you. And Psiioniic was sick of you acting before thinking.   
  
You both were like that till you both had tired yourself out from yelling at each other so much. Psiioniic was now resting against the wall sitting and you were resting against him on your knees with his hands still on your wrists. You rested your head against his chest panting before you started to laugh.   
  
Psiioniic smirked before laughing himself letting you go. You hugged him tightly laughing which caused Psiioniic to purr while laughing. You both calmed down lightly. “I’m sorry.” Was all you said Psiioniic asked it back.   
  
You both were doing what you thought was right for the group. Psiioniic knew you would never endanger the group as you knew he would always be protective for every ones well being including yours. “I guess its time to go back huh. I think Dolorosa will think we escaped together.”   
  
Psiioniic smirked nodding as he stood up he took you with him. You held onto his hand smiling. “Yeth and we need to tell them what leadth you’ve gotten.” It was a quick walk to the building.   
  
As you both came in you both could hear Signless ranting about triggers with your and Psiioniic’s disappearances. You giggled before tugging on Psiioniic’s hand. Psiioniic looked at you as you wiggled your eye brows. Psiioniic smirked being your line of thought.   
  
You cleared your throat and saying it loud enough for Disciple to hear you. “Oh Pie pollinate me~! I told you our eloping wasn’t going to work well.” you swooned over him trying not to burst out laughing.   
  
Psiioniic gave a low chuckle as he caught you as you swooned on him. “I can pollinate you later my buthy flower. First we...uh...wow I’ve never theen Dithciple that angry before.”  
  
You blinked looking upside you seeing Disciple looking an very unhealthy dark green color. “Wow! Look at that how is she all green? Wait look at Dolorosa too I’ve never seen her that color either and why is she taking her lipstick out?”   
  
You pointed it out which made Psiioniic drop you causing you to whack your head off the wood floor rather hard. You couldn’t even curse it hurt so much you just rolled around on the floor groaning in pain. You failed to notice Disciple and Dolorosa came at you both.  
  
Dolorosa walked over you running after Psiioniic with what you thought sounded like a chain saw. Disciple had watched you on the floor rounding around in pain. “Tell me it was a joke and I’ll see how bad it is and not cull you. Before we give you both trouble.”   
  
You whimpered up at her. “It was a joke since we heard oh silly Signless was ranting about us eloping. I thought it would be funny.”  
  
Disciple narrowed her eyes as you whimpered again. “Well you got what you deserve playing a horrible trick on us. Lets see...”  
  
You whimpered at her as you let her see the bump that had formed. “Well i did get information on the bad trolls...”   
  
Disciple hummed before rubbing it lightly. “You’ll survive.” Disciple helped you up as she took you to Signless who glared at you with a anger face. He was about to say something when a buzzing scream was heard. You winced a little and gulped at the sound. Seemed you got the kinder end of the stick.   
  
You looked up at Signless who was furious a unhealthy red all over his face.“Where were you two?! Do you know how worried we were that you and Psiioniic didn’t come back! What were you two doing!” He crossed his arms looking at you waiting for an explanation.   
  
You looked down finding your cloak inters ting. “Well um...see... I asked Dolorosa if i could go for a walk outside since it wasn’t like anyone was doing anything and then when i was walking I found that Summoner was in the alleyway too. He was two down from here so I um went after him to thank him for listening to me the other day. So i made a new friend!” You looked up at him happy that you made an friend other then your group.   
  
Signless sighed a little losing the mad look; “What else...happened..”   
  
You played with your fingers; “Well we talked for a bit and i lost track of time it seemed. But before that he told me his friend worked in someone he called ‘HER’ army-” Disciple went wide eyed as Signless clenched his jaw.   
  
You didn’t notice this; “Anyways he told me where and when the bad trolls would be. And then Psiioniic showed up angry he gave an weird hum at Summoner before I went to him. He really looked angry then as we walked away we got into a fight with each other. And well we started with a yelling match and then we got over yourselfs laughed it off then came back here. That’s when we heard you ranting about us running away together which i thought was funny. Cause I would never leave you Signless.”   
  
You smiled up at him which caused Signless to smile back and Disciple to hum. “Well mew did a good job then and be careful next time. I’ll be back let me go get Rosa and Psii.” You nodded happily before being left alone with Signless who sat beside you.   
  
You looked at him as he hummed and hugged you tightly. You giggled as he rubbed his head against your hood almost sounding like a purr. “Your not mad at are you?”   
  
Signless shook his head. “No but i am concerned though Y/n.”   
  
You took a hold of his hands. “Whys that?” S  
  
ignless hummed again you could just barely hear an almost reaction to it. “Well for starts ‘HER’ army is-”   
  
You frowned. “Who’s ‘HER’?”   
  
Signless shook his head. “-so close to us. And what else concerns me is how easily we can lose you.”   
  
You squeezed his hands. “Well you don’t have to worry about that you can’t lose me even if you tried.” Signless squeezed your hands back before taking one away and placing it on your cheek rubbing his thumb against your cheek bone. You nuzzled into his hand. “I’m serious Y/n I don’t you what we’d do without you. I..I feel-”   
  
He catch the others coming so he switched his choice of words. “I feel that it would be a major blow to us moral.”   
  
He took his hand from your face which caused you to frown. “Well don’t worry Signless I’ll be fine trust me.” He just nodded before you all steddled into an early morning meal.   
  
You looked over at Psiioniic who had a yellowish looking bruise on his cheek. He dismissed you saying he had run into a door. You giggled at him before dropping it. After a well you had hummed lightly eating the weird stuff on your plate. “Can I go to one of your sermons in town?” you blunted out even after all that happened today you gained some confidence.   
  
Disciple placed down her plate curious. “How come?”   
  
You looked at her; “Cause I’m bored in here all day or where we are...and it seems silly to go back to the spot to get me and pack up the stuff so why not pack up everything and then after its done we can leave one less step and less dangerous right.”   
  
Signless hummed lightly; “We will see.” You nodded taking it as a good thing.   
  
You had settled into an half relaxed state after that it was almost getting a routine in place. But surprisingly Summoner was starting to appear more. You had introduced Summoner to your friend. They seemed to like him enough as he did them. You thought it was all great your first friend in what be years other then Signless and friends being your friend. You wished you he could see know.   
  
Currently you were sitting with Summoner as he was teaching you about things in the outside world. Beyond the troll villages and what you only knew to be from the lessons from the group. You lapped up what he was telling you about tiny bull like creatures that could fly to the rivers and streams. Summoner liked the knowledge which you seemed to hunger for. You were sitting in front of he begging him to tell you more about the creatures on this world. When your friends had come down from sleeping.   
  
You turned your head to look at them. “Good night guys!” Dolorosa smiled saying it back before sitting at a table. Psiioniic narrowed his eyes at Summoner before mumbling back.   
  
Disciple waved smiling beside Signless who narrowed his eyes at Summoner. “So what are you two doing?”   
  
You chirped happily before Summoner could say anything. “Summoner is teaching me about the animals that live here and about his adventures. Its so cool i never knew there were so many different ones! I like the tiny flying bulls they sound so cute.”   
  
Signless hummed lightly your ears couldn’t hear the irritation coming from it. Summoner  placed a hand on your head ruffling your hair from under your hood. You laughed it off before forcing his and from your head.   
  
Summoner frowned; “Why don’t you take off your cloak Y/n would it be uncomfortable?”   
  
You stilled for a minute before giving an awkward explanation. “It’s cold here... It keeps me warm.”   
  
Summoner smiled; “Well take it off and I’ll keep you warm. Better then the person you have-”   
  
You had jumped up and covered his mouth with your hand. “Shush you shameless flirt.”   
  
Summoner laughed from behind your hand which he licked your hand causing you to take your hand away. “I’ll take that as an good thing.”   
  
You glared at him before rolling your eyes. Summoner brushed the side of your arm gently which caused you to smile. “I’ll forgive you if you tell me-”   
  
Signless suddenly hummed which you ignored you figured it was about whatever they were talking about. Summoner hummed back at Signless which caused not only him but Disciple and Psiioniic to either glare, hiss, and growl.   
  
You watched the intense sense before you unsure how to react with it.  
  
You swear you could hear a pin drop from the silence that’s when Dolorosa stood up. “Y/n come with me I need to go get some more material for some clothes. Lets leave these four behind to sort out there problems.”   
  
You nodded lightly before following her out of the underground place. Dolorosa took your hand as you two went into the main busy street. It was over populated with trolls and other creatures. Dolorosa took you both to vendors who were selling cloth materials were she let go of your hand to touch the material. You put your input into the colors or texture when she asked you.   
  
You would look around and listened onto what people were saying. “Hey did you know there's a ship docked into the port....it’s freaking giant! I heard that there still off loading things from it and loading it with food...i wouldn’t want to be on it either hahaha.”   
  
“Did you know the head of courts is here...i heard she had red eyes!....I know freaky but its her dragon that you should be worry about...”   
  
“Never mind with all the bluebloods about I figure the slavers are making a hay day off the two highbloods here... Well the monster is going to be here in a couple of days but the condense is already here...yeah i know...”   
  
You felt someone grabbed your arm which caused you to snap your attention. “Hey-!”   
  
You looked at see an giant looking male troll smiling at you. You went wide eye as he purred at you whatever he was about to say was cut off by a very angry and protective hiss. He snapped back from whatever was behind you.   
  
An old voice whistled; “Shoot lad I’d watch yourself rainbow drinkers are nothing to be messed with.” You looked back to see Dolorosa’s eyes yellow as she growled at the troll.   
  
You felt him drop your arm like a hot cake and Dolorosa pulling you in closer to her with her arm. He ran away before Dolorosa glared off anyone else before returning to what she was doing like nothing happened.   
  
You just ignored what happened feeling the almost shame that was coming up from Dolorosa. “Thank you Dolorosa...”   
  
She looked at you; “Of course Y/n anytime.” You smiled as you pointed out the problem with the material in front of her.   
  
After a while Dolorosa had picked out three new materials to work with so you both headed back to the underground place. When you both returned to find that Summoner had gone and the others looks a bit ruffled. You frowned as you seen Signless’s face. There was a light scratch mark across is cheek. “Signless you okay?!” You touched his cheek lightly which his winced a bit.   
  
Signless nodded lightly; “Yeah I’m okay Y/n.”   
  
You frowned lightly he was hiding something which you took away your hand from his cheek noticing Summoner had gone. “Where did-”   
  
Disciple interrupted you “Y/n he had to get back to work don’t worry about it. Signless took a fall trying to see him out.” You giggled before laughing at him still feeling like it wasn’t the whole truth but you guessed Signless wanted to keep some of his male pride. You shook your head you guess that's one trait that no matter the creature was always the same.   
  
Dolorosa smiled lightly “Y/n why not go up stairs and take this to the bedding area. I believe it’s time for your lesson anyways right Disciple?”   
  
Disciple got the drift of Dolorosa was trying to do. “Oh right yes Rosa I nearly forgot. Come on Y/n you can show me what you and Dolorosa got.” You nodded as Disciple offered you her hand which you took.   
  
Dolorosa waited till you were out of ear shot to ask. “What happened my son.”   
  
Signless hissed lightly as Dolorosa looked at his face and rubbing the scratches. “Well nothing good as you can see. Mother i hate violence and you know that but he is dangerous.”   
  
Dolorosa frowned. “How so?”  
  
Psiioniic answered with an grimace look. “He’s an general for the Empress army.”   
  
Dolorosa paused eyes widen in fear. “Oh gog’s no...we have to-”   
  
Signless shook his head. “No he wouldn’t reveal where we are since we have Y/n with us but it puts us in an very tight window to get out of here. Without him causing trouble.”   
  
Dolorosa nodded lightly as Psiioniic and Signless spoke about when they were going to leave without it seeming uprooted and fast. After a while Signless got up. “I’m going to let the Inn keeper now were leaving in a fortnight then.”   
  
As Signless left to go find the Inn keeper Disciple came down stairs without you.   
  
Psiioniic looked at her as Disciple smiled; “Asleep on the blankets.”   
  
Psiioniic cracked a smile before shaking his head. “How thhe can thleep tho much ith beyond me.”   
  
Disciple shook her head; “No its understandable i mean if you think about it there's always something going on and changing. I don’t think her body deals with change well.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded lightly before Signless came back. “It’s all settled we are leaving in a fortnight.”   
  
Disciple nodded lightly before the group settled into an nicer quite early morning routine.   
  
A couple of days had passed and you didn’t see Summoner you figured he was really busy with his job. You guess you should have asked him what he did. You knew he had to leader people since that one troll had got him the first time you guys had meet. You wanted to say good bye to him before you left this village.   
  
Since you guys were leaving today. You smiled as you finished packing your bag and after much promising to be good and stay in the back of the sermon area. You went down stairs the gods must have heard you in your world.  
  
Summoner was standing there with a somewhat scary look on his face till he noticed you. “Sum!” You run to him tackling him into a hug laughing. “I missed you! Was work keeping you busy?”   
  
Summoner nodded; “I’m not here long Y/n but listen when your friends are busy with the sermon my friend has more blueblood information. She wants to meet you to give it to you.” Summoner tried to smile.   
  
Which you tilted your head. “Sum are you okay?”   
  
He nodded “Promise me Y/n...” You f  
  
rowned before thinking about it if you could get more information the safer your group would be. “Okay I promise Sum. I’ll-”   
  
Summoner grabbed your rather violently. “NO!” He shouted then loosened his grip on you before continuing a bit calmer. “No don’t tell them this is just between me and you. Okay? Meet me by the alleyway by the dye shop. You know where that is right?” You just nodded a lightly as you watched him leave. You sat down on the bench at one of the tables wide eyed he was really acting weird. You were worried slightly something seemed off. Maybe he was worried about the amount of bluebloods or something.   
  
You sighed before covering it with a smile as you heard Psiioniic laughing at something. “Good evening!” You chirped lightly.   
  
Psiioniic nodded. “Good evening Y/n. You theem happy tonight.”   
  
You nodded. “Yup! I get to go with you guys.” Psiioniic nodded as the others came down.   
  
Signless smiled; “everyone ready?” everyone nodded as you guys went up the back alleyway to the cloth vendors place. It wasn’t far and it had an back way of escaping if they needed to be.   
  
The older orange blood smiled at Signless thanking him. Signless smiled back as he ushered you over. You went to him looking puzzled. “Y/n I want you to stay up here okay you need to make this place look like it is busy and natural.” You were about to rebutted when Signless shushed you. “It’s important job that only you can do.”   
  
You wrinkled your nose before sighing. “Fine...”   
  
Signless smiled as the older troll named Flite explained what he needed you to do. You smiled happily as you friends disappeared into the bottom hidden stairwell. In the corner of the shop under the clerk like desk.   
  
You ended up helping Flite up top till he asked you a favor. “Child I need you to go to the dye shop and get me some dye for the white material of mine. Do you mind doing that my normal assistant who but she’s ‘busy’.”   
  
You nodded happily you needed to meet Summoner by there so it was a win win. Flite gave you an note of the dye he wanted to gave to the owner. You left out the back with your backpack on you. You almost had an urge to skip the way there but that seemed a little much. As you rounded the corner Summoner stood there with his arms crossed an serious expression across his face.   
  
You smiled waving; “Sum!”   
  
He looked at you his expression gotten light then turned dark. You frowned before a laugh sounded behind you. You jumped and looked back to see bluebloods there laughing holding there weapons. You whimpered before turning to run to Summoner to warm him. But he stood there against the wall looking at you as he beckoned his two fingers which let an other group of bluebloods pop out from the main street. You stood there wide eyed watching him betray you.   
  
“You looked shock Y/n.” Summoner said with an almost sad tone.   
  
You couldn’t heard it over the betray heavy in your heart and emotions. “Y-your my friend though! I...I don’t-” A crash and screams could be heard. “My friends!”   
  
Summoner laughed bitterly. “Yes your friends... The heathens... I;m sorry but for hiding and helping them I am charging you with being a traitor.”  
  
You whimpered as the bluebloods laughed setting there weapons up. “Get her.”   
  
He let the signal go and it was a fight. You tried to protect yourself with blocking but it was useless you were surrounded and being badly hurt. You called out to Summoner he couldn’t do this to you. He’d stop it right? What do you do?     
  
Run or Stay  
  
You would run you had to get away from them and the attacks. You felt betrayed and your were hurt. You took off pushing past the weaker part of the circle. You hissed as one of their arrows hit the side of your waist. You looked to see it left a cut across but it wasn’t deep enough to worry about. The worry it caused was a burning and the heat you were starting to feel. You were somehow faster then them. As you run down the street you whipped your head around. Where do you run to lose them; Alleyway, Run then hid to lose them, run to the water, or just keep running. 

_What do you choose?_

 


	6. Our Journey: Signless and Disciple (Main Route) Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tiny chapter it was the end of chapter 5 part 2 originally I separated it off to make it easier for the clear picking. Anyways love and kisses darlings

**Signless and Disciple Route**  
  
You chose the alleyway you remember even in the panic that Signless had lost the blue bloods from going through the alleyway. You bolted through the first alleyway you came too. You run every way you heard the pounding of feet less and less. You pressed a hand to your waist wound to make sure the bluebloods weren’t following a blood trail if it was bleeding. But two feet seemed to be following you very well.   
  
You kept running till you came to a dead end. You noticed a way to climb up you jump once or twice to try to get a hold but you were just to short. Hissing in pain as you did so. You heard the crash of a trash bin which made you curl up in a ball into the corner of the dead end. The presents had gotten slower to you which caused you to whimper as pleas started to bubbled up your throat.   
  
You figured if you were going to die go in eyes wide opened. You peaked open one eye. You physically cowered away from what even entered your side vision. Your eyes shut as you flinched away covering your head from the blow to the head you were going to get. Which it had never came only an distressful and hurt sound from Disciple and Signless who Disciple was trying to place her hand on your shoulder to comfort you.   
  
You looked up at both of them him before clinging to Signless’s shirt. Signless wrapped his cloak around you hiding you from other trolls eyes. He rested his head on yours hushing you. Disciple looked just as upset now. Big olive tears clanged in her eyes. She was just so revived that they found you in time. Signless gave her a soft smile before opening his arms again letting her cling to him and you to cry. They were both so worried that the bluebloods that stormed the place had gotten you. They didn’t know you weren’t there but you might had wish you were.    
  
You didn’t know why it turned out like the way it did. You were with Summoner since his friend could help your friends. But he came with blue bloods with a hard look on his face. What did you do wrong. Why did you friend Summoner want to hurt the group. They fought the injustices against the highbloods peacefully. Never mind mind you trusted him and he let you down. The betray was heavy to you since you had really limited understanding and trust. You figure at this point none of your family, your friends wouldn’t forgive you. You know were just a problem they couldn’t get rid of. As long as they never learned of this.   
  
You weakly gripped his shirt as you anted through your nose. You were hurting somewhat furious and you felt very drained. You felt someone brush the wound which caused you to flinch. You were starting to sweat and pant out loud. You felt as if you were burning alive inside of your cloak. Anywhere Signless or Disciple touched seemed to cool the heat you were in. You felt dazed and unfocus you figured it had to be poisoned or something. You felt Signless press his hand against your forehead before rubbing his thumb against your cheek to have you look at him. You glanced at him before groaning lightly your stomach hurt and his touch felt funny.   
  
Signless could your awake self as a good thing and tried to help you up which your legs collapsed under you. Disciple looked at you before you giggled looking at her her worried face started to swirl slightly as the colors in the background to change color. You went completely limp on Signless who grabbed you by the waist to keep you up. You groaned not in pain but pleasure. Not that the two could tell the differences.   
  
You felt your world shift as you were placed onto Signless’s back. You gripped his shoulder before nuzzling into his neck giggling. Heat and ice splashed your body as he started to walk once and a while Disciple would cover your mouth. You would tried to see what was happening but the movements were making you sick as the heat started to get to much. You listened to the sounds around you to keep you the sounds of people and the sounds of your other friends passing your ears gently through almost a cotton balls.  
  
You felt someone press a hand to your forehead before you tried to hid into Signless neck. “...we need to keep going....no safe...” You seemed blank out after hearing Signless speak.   
  
Disciple moved her hand lightly when you didn’t answer her asking if you could get up and move since you three had to get moving before the bluebloods found you. She brushed your side which you flinched lightly and her hand was a bit wet. She pulled her hand away to have a look to see it was colored in red blood.   
  
Disciple stilled before moving Signless’s arms he looked confused till you dazed and sweating. Signless placed his hand on Y/n’s cheek which caused her to groan.   
  
Disciple blushed at the sound. This wasn’t good. “Signless I don’t think it’s good to move her.”   
  
Signless shook his head. “No we have too. The bluebloods can find us any minute. Come on Y/n up you get.” Signless held Y/n as she became dead weight.   
  
Disciple looked at Y/n who was looking at her. Her friend didn’t seem all there she even started to giggle lightly. “Oh gog’s her wound must have had slavers drugs on them or poison.” Signless moved so he was holding Y/n by the waist she groaned this time which made Disciple worry more.   
  
Signless looked down before cursing,“We don’t have time Disciple. We just have to hope its not serious. We need to find Dolorosa and Psiioniic.”   
  
Signless told Disciple to hold you as he moved so he could carry you on his back. Disciple helped place you on his back it as you started to sweat. Your face was deep into Signless’s neck panting.   
  
Disciple took the role of leading figured when he did that she would look around corners and to make sure the alleyways were clear. Disciple would look back to see Signless hushing you gently as you would start to mumble. Or looking at her in worry since you had started to get a light blush on across your nose. It took them a well but the found there friends thanks to some locals who would distract the bluebloods.   
  
Dolorosa had a smile till she seen you worry painted her face she pressed an hand onto your forehead which caused you to try and hid from her hand. But they had no time to look after your wounds.  
  
Signless hoped you would be okay till they got somewhere safer and away. Psiioniic wanted to fix you know; “No we can’t Psiioniic. We need to keep going it’s not safe here. As soon as we find a safe place then well deal with it.” Signless started to run with you on his back Psiioniic would carry you for a bit since he could also us his psionic’s to help keep you up. After a while of running they had found an small tucked away cave.   
  
You come back to the world of the living to see the ceiling of a cave and Psiioniic’s yellow eyes. They seemed be studying yours till he pressed his hand against your neck which caused you and whimper. Psiioniic gently rubbed his thumb against your pulse. Your eyes started to lol and your legs clenched slightly. His actions were causing a problem with your hormones it was almost like someone gave you those drugs chocolates.   
  
Psiioniic broke into a frown. “No it’th thlaverth drug....yeah I’m thure...no it’th um...it’th not poithon....it effectth her that “way”. I know...I’ll let Rotha know. No jutht watch her force give her water and thhe be fine. I guethth the only thing you have to be worried about is her jumping you.” You could hear the chuckle fro Psiioniic which caused you whimper losing the feeling of coolness that Psiioniic gave you as he left your side.   
  
The shift in the dirt had you look into the red eyes you know. You lifted your hands towards him as a pitiful plea bubbled up your throat. You didn’t care anymore. He gave a sad smile before laying down beside you letting you find shelter from your emotions, heat, and anything else. You cuddled into him and sighed letting yourself slept into a sleep as his arm wrapped around your waist and his head buried into your hair. You instantly feel asleep against him lulled by his heartbeat and breathing.   
  
The next time you woke was something pressed against your lips. You tried to hit it away only to have it taking away then replaced by lips. You almost instantly opened your mouth. You cracked open an eye lip to see Signless was kissing you pushing water into your mouth. You gulped it down as he broke the kiss at this point he was staring into your e/c eyes. You panted lightly his face was so close to yours. You motioned your head lightly up your nose brushing his lightly as slowly you both leaned forward and your lips touched again.   
  
He hummed which caused an almost electric current down your back. Your hands came up and flopped over his shoulders. You hummed as you opened your mouth licking his lips. His eyes snapped open to look at you again. You nibbled on his lips as your one finger stroked his shoulder. He opened his mouth to your tongue. You gently peaked your tongue in careful of the fangs in his mouth. As you both started to explore each others mouth. Your kissing started to get more passionate the longer it went on even the breathing in between didn’t really stop what was happening. Your hands started to tread into his hair as you started to dominate him.   
  
You got enough of an advantage over him that you flipped both you to over. Signless was on the bottom and you were the top. Signless broke of the kiss with you panting as he sat up with one of his elbows. You smiled at him saliva connecting the both of you.   
  
You giggled gently rocking against him loving this dream. You figured you’d have fun with it as much as you could. Signless sniffed lightly before growling. He attacked your lips again which you answered with an equal amount of passion. Your hands were back into his hair as you two made out. His one hand drifted from you neck to your back to your waist then back. You kept grinding against him your hands changing from his hair to his shoulders rubbing almost pleading for this dream to go farther. You broke from a kiss giving an heat and sexy moan when you felt something wiggling under you.   
  
Signless seemed to purr but it had almost of a growl undertone. You whimpered moving so your hands could get at it.   
  
Unfortunately your dream Signless grabbed your hands as he laid down under you panting. “No Y/n not well your like this. Not well your not fully aware.”   
  
You started to plea with him; “Please Signless; I’m know your angry at me for getting caught by Summoner and not being able to tell you guys to run and keeping you safe. Please don’t be mad at me. I tried I tried to help but he-”   
  
Signless shushed your plea’s lightly with tiny kisses and the soft neck biting. You were about to plea more brokenheartedly when he kissed you again to silences you before kissing your nose, cheeks, and forehead. His hands holding yours as you almost struggled with him. You gave up after a couple of minutes spending all your energy. You let yourself plunge into an aroused sleep wishing for more.         
  
Your eyelashes fluttered lightly as pink light seemed to wake you up. You nuzzling into the pillow before trying to hid your head under it and the pillow made a sound of protest and was not movable it away it should be. You open your eyes to see Signless laying there with an arm over his eyes sighing. You blushed before jolting up from him causing him to groan in pain. You turned bright red as you sat on his lap.   
  
You heard Disciple talking as she entered the cave area you and Signless were in. You looked at her almost horrified as she looked at you to Signless who just covered his face with both arms.  
  
You guessed this what some people called situation...


	7. Our Journey: Signless and Disciple Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Be aware instead of breaking up certain parts with authors note I've put '*' where i want to say something. Look at the bottom in Authors note to see what I want to say or wait till the end :3

Signless hoped you would be okay till they got somewhere safer and away. Psiioniic wanted to fix you know; “No we can’t Psiioniic. We need to keep going it’s not safe here. As soon as we find a safe place then well deal with it.” Signless started to run with you on his back Psiioniic would carry you for a bit since he could also us his psionics’ to help keep you up.  
  
After a while of running they had found an small tucked away cave. Signless was worried about you as Dolorosa laid out a blanket from her back so he could lay you down. Signless slightly as Disciple helped to get you off his back. Psiioniic scanned the desert to make sure no one had followed them. Dolorosa had looked you over before patching up what she could with what she had. She had to see if there was anything out in the desert for stitching. The wound on your side looked a bit deep. But it was a rushed job as she knew Psiioniic needed to check you out she had no idea of poisons the blue bloods used. And she hoped that the stitches she made didn’t need to be undone.  
  
Signless rubbed Disciples arm shushing her as she was nearly in tears. Psiioniic finished scanning the desert and felt it was safe he came into the cave. Dolorosa looked at him; “Psii can you please look her over for poison i have no experience with this field...”  
  
Psiioniic nodded lightly as he knelt do to check you over.  
  
As Dolorosa looked Disciple before speaking up, “Disciple come with me we need to eat still come on. You can help me out.” Disciple looked at her then you. “Come on child.” She shushed softly at her. Disciple nodded lightly before following Dolorosa clearly upset.  
  
Psiioniic didn’t even question when the Dolorosa took Disciple out to look for food. He was thankful the older troll did. It was hard enough with Signless looking at him. He rubbed Y/n’s neck to take away the sweat before placing his fingers against her neck. If it was poison he would have to work fast. Psiioniic was looking for her pulse. Troll drugs had it down to a science make the heartbeat go faster till it work itself out.  
  
Psiioniic hummed having had found your pulse. He looked at Y/n’s face as her eyelashes fluttered. E/c eyes looked at him dazed. Psiioniic noticed at her pulse was a bit faster but not much to be concerned about. He stared at her wondering what it was that had her like this. He rubbed her neck lightly with his thumb right over her pulse. She whimpered before a very light musk smell had him blink. Psiioniic broke into a frown before looking at Signless who looked at him worried. “Whats wrong my friend? Don’t tell me it’s poison....”  
  
Psiioniic shook his head. “No it’th thlaver’th drug.”  
  
Signless eyes widen in disbelief. “Right you sure I mean we’ve had our share of poisons Psii. I’ve only seen people react like this to them.”  
  
Psiioniic shook his head as he licked his lips. “Yeah I’m thure it’th not poithon. I’ve theen thith before. It’th effectth her ‘that way’. I know other muthard bloodth gone through the thame procethth when there new it’th for eathier tranthport.”  
  
Signless looked sicken what if they didn’t get to you in time. What if the blue bloods would have gotten you. Signless shuddered to think. Psiioniic stopped rubbing Y/n neck as he figured it should tell Dolorosa and Disciple what was going on. No doubt the two females were worried about you. “I’ll go let Rotha know what’s happening and let Dithciple know as well. You stay with her and watch her.”  
  
Signless looked at him worried “But what if-”  
  
Psiioniic shushed him gently letting his other hand touch Signless face patting him. “No jutht watch her. You got to keep her water supply up so force her feed her water and thhe be fine. Trutht me Signless.” Psiioniic chuckled taking his hands away from both Signless and Y/n who whimpered at him as if pleading at him. “ I guethth the only thing you have to be worried about is her jumping your bulge.” Psiioniic smiled before getting up to leave the pair. Signless looked up at him getting up only to have Psiioniic wave him off. “Jutht take care of her...your red for her right? Tho do it.” Psiioniic frowned as he walked out of the cave. As he walks far enough away Psiioniic sighs lightly. He guessed it was for the best. The wind picked up slightly which caused him to try and find the girls faster.  
  
Signless went after Psiioniic who was laughing telling him to be worried about you jumping his bulge. Signless was left alone not much to go on. He sighed it was going to be a long couple of days. He shook his head before going back to you. You seemed to look up at him with so much mixed emotion he had no clue what was going on or what you were thinking. Your e/c eyes stared into his red ones. Signless hushed you as you whimpered not before you lifted your hands up at him as a wiggler's did to him off and on. You spoke gibberish to him. He didn’t understand but when you shivered. He smiled sadly you were looking for comfort.  
  
Signless gave in and laid down beside you and throw over his cloak some as if to shelter and shield you from all that was going on with you. As you cuddled up into him he wrapped his arm around you to pull you in more. His head rested on top of your h/c hair. Signless spoke softly his breath tussled a lock or too. “Here under my cloak you shall find guidance and refugee from the world. Your words shall be my secret to bare. For under here you will find love and passion for all. So do not fear and let your mind go. I shall listen...” Your breath had evened out a bit after Signless gripped you tighter. He was going to make sure you were okay even if it killed him.  
  
An eventful couple of hours had giving him the hourly task for getting water to you. It went by slowly before but luck was never on his side. Signless was trying to the pass hour to get you to drink water. You kept batting away the cup from his hand sipping it on you or him. After having enough he grabbed your chin and forced you to drink through a kiss.  
  
Your e/c eyes were staring at him. They were dazed, feverish and needy. He panted softly breaking the kiss when you drank it down. His nose twitched softly the slaver drugs were horrible. It made you smell weird to him. The girls had been force to keep out of the cave for their own health.Psiion found another one for the time being. After they had started to get a bit funny. It was almost like a false heat of sorts. Signless flickered his eyes to you moved your head. Your nose brushed against the side of his. Before he found your lips on his again. He was going to break away from you but the smell hit his nose again.  
  
Signless hummed into it kissing you back. He felt you shiver as before you hummed yourself at him. Your hands moved to his shoulders. Signless purred lightly as you nibbled on his lips asking for something deeper. Signless just acted and opened his his lips making the kiss deeper and more passionate. Whatever the drugs did hot damn it made you taste good.  
  
He felt you tongue and you were getting more aggressive in you actions. He parted a couple times so he and you could breath. But here you where mewing at him with lolled e/c eyes. A cute blush of pink dusted your s/c pale skin. He couldn’t stop himself before kissing you again each and every time the passionate getting strong and his instincts getting the better of him.  
  
Signless blinked his dilated eyes opened when you had dominated him but not only that your fingers were brushing against his horns. He broke away from you saliva connected you both together. He panted heavy as you leaned for pressing your foreheads together. He didn’t know you loved him that much to the point you wanted to mark him*. Signless sniffed lightly licking his lips as you ground against him. If you wanted that badly why would he stop you. He growled softly at you before attacking your lips again. He closed his eyes as you answered back with the same amount of passion. He let one of his hand pull you closer to him. His hand sliding up and down your back and back side.  
  
Signless blinked as droplets of tears drip onto his face. He looks at you to see your crying. Signless breaks away from the kiss to hear you plea at him.  
  
“P-please before I wake up and you don't love me...please....please...”  
  
Signless flops onto his back as he hisses feeling his bulge wiggling around in his pants. Your grinding had being somewhat fruitful. You seemed to try to get to him but Signless panted he wouldn’t let this continue. Even if he let it go farther you wouldn’t remember.  
  
He wanted your passion and for you to know he loved you. “No Y/n not well your like this. Not well your not fully aware.”  
  
Signless shushed your plea’s lightly with tiny kisses and the soft neck biting. You were about to plea more at him. Signless just needed to silence you. You were breaking his heart with your pleas. He kissed you again to silences you before kissing your nose, cheeks, and forehead. His hands holding yours as you almost struggled with him. You seemed to run out of energy which was a good thing. He wasn’t concerned when you limped out over top of him. He figured it was his cross to bare for know and he would move you later.  
  
Signless had finally just gotten to sleep after you both had very intense make out session. His bulge had been withering in his pants for a while longer then he wanted but it was hard to move since you had decided that he was the best pillow. After thinking of death and other horrible things he got it under control. Which let him just start to sleep but you decided it was best to get up know since you nuzzled into him. He made an protest sound because you were nuzzling his soft spot under his neck. He really didn’t need for his little friend to start again.  
  
Your sudden jerk had him groan in pain as you sat yourself on him. He looked at you before covering his face with an arm. He didn’t know what he was going to do. And to make matters worse was Disciple just walked alone with Dolorosa and Psiioniic outside. Signless couldn’t believe this was happening to him. Why did Disciple need to tease you when he was trying to keep himself calm. You looked like a you had been catch doing something wrong even though you didn’t seem to remember much he was thankful for that.  
  
Your pov  
  
You stared at her before an very vibrant red blush took over your face. You could feel your skin was hot almost burning. Disciple placed her hands on her hips sending you a glare. You sputtered before letting his shirt go and raising your arms into the air with a meep. It was as if Signless was a hot potato. “I-I-I-I!It’s n-not what-!Oh cheese its! Disciple-uh!”  
  
You felt Signless move his arms away from his face. He to wore a red blush but not as bad as yours. “Disciple stop teasing Y/n she just woke up.”  
  
You looked from him to Disciple who’s whole demeter changed from an anger serious one to her happy go lucky self. She smiled before winking at you; “Aw mew are no funny Signless. It’s fun seeing Y/n turn bright red.” she purred the sentence as he looked at you with an knowing smile. “but mew are feeling much better know Y/n?” Disciple asked worried her face reflected that as she asked.  
  
You licked your lips lightly nodding getting off of Signless carefully. Carefully since you could feel the tugs of the stitches. “Yeah I am...sorry...” you looked down. Ashamed for worrying them and for what had happened. You felt Disciples finger lift your chin so you were looking at her. She was smiling lightly before taking you into a tight hug. You hesitated before hugging her back.  
  
Disciple squeezed you. “Never do that again we thought we lost you...I can’t bare losing you.”  
  
You mumbled out an apology. She rubbed her eyes a little shaking her head. You offered your sleeve which she laughed. As you stood up a rustle from outside the cave at you looked up to see Dolorosa and Psiioniic.  
  
You walked over smiling timidly. “H-hi...”  
  
Dolorosa seemed happy to see you greet her and Psiioniic when the came in. Psiioniic ruffled your hair which caused you to laugh. It seems your good light natural self had brighten up the group which had been somewhat low on cheer. It is just a testament on how much they had come to need you to keep there spirits up.  
  
But not just that how much you could keep yourself safe when they weren’t around. Dolorosa touched your face lightly which caused you to tilted your head. “You need to explain what happened.”  
  
You hesitated for a moment Dolorosa frowned. “Y/n?” You looked down gripping your shirt till it your knuckles were white.  
  
Your voice was rasped “Y-yeah i...i know Dolorosa...”  
  
Dolorosa frowned before patting your head. “come you must be hungry don't worry about it right now.” You nodded unable to meet her eye.  
  
Psiioniic looked at Disciple and Signless who looked at them. Signless was up then said he had to go do something and grabbed Disciples hand they both disappeared from the cave. You waited away from the two tall trolls almost closing yourself off from them. Your knee’s were to your chest and your head was on your knees. Dolorosa started to cook the meal when Signless and Disciple had come back into the Cave. Disciple had a little spring to her step and Signless looked a bit tired out.  
  
By the time the meal was served it was silent and gloomy. You had your meal but it seemed almost like you forced yourself to eat the food. Dolorosa was first to ask; “Alright enough of this what happened? How did you get out of the shop?”  
  
You flinched lightly away from Dolorosa who had that look about her. She wanted the truth the full truth. You looked at the fire which caused her to frown. “You have till the count of three Y/n. One...two...th-”  
  
You chocked out; “The old guy sent me to the dye shop. He said that his assistant who normally go but she was with you guys down stairs.” Dolorosa smiled a little listen. “That's when...when everything went to south. Summoner was there...”  
  
Signless frowned. “Why was summoner there?”  
  
You gave him a side glance before Disciple picked up what you weren’t saying. “He planned to be there didn’t he.”  
  
Psiioniic frowned. “Why would...wait did he thay he had information for you didn’t he?! And you believed him!”  
  
You looked up at Dolorosa who stared at you as if waiting for you to explain. “Summoner had appeared down stairs when i was down there in the Inn. He told me that he had more information that would help the group. I told him that if he could just tell you guys if he waited but he became very...angry i guess saying i had to meet him by the dye shop. He said that his friend had more information that could help the group. S-so i believed him since his friend and had help u-us before.” You became very timid and afraid. Signless watched you as did Dolorosa.  
  
Signless spoke up finally; “What happened when you saw him?”  
  
You shook your head. “I...I don’t know. I called his name a couple of times...i..i figured he was h-hiding like afraid of the bad trolls...” you quivered trying to hold back the tears. “when he appear he seemed different then normal v-very cold and serious. I didn’t understand why. I heard laughing behind me i was going to warn him about the bad trolls when he called forward more. I..I...” you rubbed your eyes as you started to boil over. “I was trying to help the group. I didn’t know he was going to betray me. He was my friend and he had giving good information before. I didn’t know.” You sniffled rubbing you eyes as tears trickled down your face. “I heard the yelling at the material shop. I don’t know how he found you guys. I didn’t tell him anything. So I ran away i figured if they chased after me and were looking for me it would give you guys a chance to escape or something. Then i figured i needed to find you guys help get you out or something I don’t know. They were on the roofs so i run into the alleyways to stay covered. And then two were following me and i trapped myself then it was Disciple and Signless and I don’t know what happened after everything was in different colors and all fuzzy. I’m sorry i was just trying to help....just trying to help you guys. I’m sorry...I’m sorry...” You buried your head into your knee’s and bailed.  
  
You tried so hard to help them but it unraveled all in your hands. You didn’t know how dangerous Summoner was and you didn’t do anything really wrong.  
  
Dolorosa had came over to you shushing you gentle rubbing your back. “Easy Y/n...Easy...everything’s alright. Hush...”  
  
Signless sighed before looking at the fire. You had tried to help the group it back fired. You were thinking of them and anything that could give them an edge**.  
  
He couldn’t be mad you were trying to give back what they had gave to you which was safety. Signless moved he knelt beside you which made Dolorosa look at him. “If you knew he was a bad troll would you have done it Y/n?”  
  
You looked up at him sniffling before shaking your head. “No I wouldn’t have. Cause I wouldn’t want to endanger you guys.”  
  
Signless expression soften. “Then don’t cry there's nothing to be sorry about. You tried and fail so learn from this. Don’t let it eat at you.” You nodded as Disciple smiled as did Psiioniic. “Now I think it’s time we rest up we'll be moving in the morning.  
  
Your group had travel in total a full four days worth before you were a day away from the next major village. During the other six days you were left very confused by Signless he seemed to be somewhat overprotective then others he would just stare at you when you would talk to Psiioniic or Dolorosa. When you asked him on it he looked away saying it was just timing or something weird like that. You didn’t want to push your luck since he had being very up tight as well with you. You had asked Disciple if he was mad at you. She shook her head telling you not to worry.  
  
Your group had stopped off at a village which was alive with life and light. This had you curious Dolorosa chuckled at your expression as your group walked into through the main gate. “That’s right you wouldn’t know about this time of sweep.”  
  
You tilted your head confused. “What’s going on is it like a party?”  
  
Dolorosa nodded. “Of sorts child. It is when the night is longer then the morning. I had almost forgot about it.”  
  
You question if maybe the group could stay for the night. Signless seemed to think about it. You beg a little but with the help with Dolorosa and with Disciple he agreed saying it would be good place to relax since there were so many people here. After a bit finding a place to stay for a night you had wanted to just to run out and check everything out. But Psiioniic figured it’d be best for everyone to go out. You wanted to but when you got down stairs the inn master had everything set up for singing. You said that you wanted to say and listen to this.  
  
Disciple didn’t really want to that's when you clapped your hands. “Well why don’t you four go on dates then? We need someone to stay behind and make sure everything states safe right? So you guys go and I’ll stay here to watch this a win win!”  
  
Disciple hummed nodding it sounded like a good plan. And not long after you were sitting by yourself on the bench facing the stage. Your friends had gone out on separate dates. You had to push Signless out the door laughing as he told you to make sure you remember the rules. Dolorosa had pulled him away with Disciple and Psiioniic laughing waving at you.  
  
You sat there listening to the trolls who would get on stage play a bit before waddling off. After an hour or so the place was quiet and less trolls were around. You rubbed your ear before humming as you thought about it. There weren’t a lot of trolls and Disciple did tell you to have some fun well you’re group was here...”Oh just do it!.”  
  
You huffed as you got up making sure your cloak was tight to you. One of the musical trolls looked at you. He had a buzzed hair cut and cork screwed horns leading up. He smiled at you it seemed he was missing a fang or too. “Well what brings you up here little lady?”  
  
He rested his arm on an weird looking guitar it was that of country guitar but it had two necks with strings attach to it. You smile before giving an nervous chuckle; “I was wondering if I could sing and if you guys wouldn’t mind playing.”  
  
He looked at you puzzled. “Sing? What is that little one?”  
  
You explained that you make an melody with words but you usually need instruments in the back ground to make it so better. He shrugged. “I don’t see why not.” The troll licked his lips lightly before looking over at his friend who as cleaning his hands. “Hey Dert we got someone wanting us to help her play up for it?”  
  
Dert looked at is friend before shrugging too. “Why not how does the tune go kid?”  
  
You hummed the tune lightly for them. “I’ll give you a sign to start playing sound good?” They nodded lightly as you went up to the front of the stage you breathed in lightly before out to calm yourself. You licked your lips softly before starting a couple of trolls looked at you went you started then more did as they hearing you singing.  
  
“Little girl, little girl, don't lie to me. Tell me where did you sleep last night? In the pines, In the pines, Where the sun never shines will shiver the whole night through.” you waved your hand lightly behind you to get them to start. You closed your eyes seeing more starting to look at you. “My Daddy was a Railroad man killed a mile and a half from here. His head, was found, In a drivers wheel his body was never found.” You folded your hands into each others sleeves.  
  
As you sung more trolls were enhanced by the sound of you singing. They never heard anything like it before. You sung in your language you didn’t have enough time to convert it over to troll language. “In the pines, In the pines; Where the sun never shines.Will shiver the whole night through.You've caused me to weep, you've caused me to mourn. You caused me to lose my home.” You heard tiny giggles and skreeing sounds. You opened your eyes to see children had been so close up the the stage there Lusus not to far away watching.  
  
One little wiggler stared up at you. You knelt down a lightly smiling as you sung to her it seemed. “Little girl, little girl, where'd you sleep last night? Not even your mother knows...” You got back up just in enough time to see your friends looking at you with a smile. Which caused you to blushes deep red finishing. “In the pines, In the pines, Where the sun never shines will shiver when the cold winds blow.”  
  
You closed your mouth as the trolls finished playing. “Well I’ll be a lime blood that was something. You called this sing?” You nodded furiously before running off the stage.  
  
Disciple laughed as Signless spoke. “You love giving me mini blood plumper attacks don’t you?”  
  
You shook your head as Dolorosa laughed you opened your mouth to defend yourself when Psiioniic throw his arm around your shoulder teasing you. “Yeah you thhould have theen it. I’ve never theen thignlethth run tho fatht in my life.”  
  
You fiddled with your hands before looking everywhere but them. You didn’t know what to say to the teasing you were unnatural with it even know. You started to get frustrated before you peaked from under your hood giving Signless the biggest e/c eyes had had ever seen. The look he was getting was an innocent sorry doe like look which had him look away from you. Dolorosa giggled seeing it you were giving it unknowingly it seemed. “I’m sorry...I...I just wanted to do something fun...”  
  
Signless rubbed the back of his head to you he seemed like the only one giving you a hard time about it. “Yeah well that's fine I just over reacted i guess...”  
  
Psiioniic mumbled loudly. “that’th an underthtatement o-”  
  
He was shorten by Dolorosa elbowing him in the ribs. Signless glanced at Disciple who nodded lightly before grabbing Dolorosa's hand and Psiioniic whisking them away saying loudly about festival food for dinner.  
  
You tilted your head confused slightly but looked at Signless when he grabbed your hand. “Shouldn’t we-”  
  
He shushed you lightly. “I want to show you something that the others can’t see.” You paused before turning red which caused Signless to pause before blushing himself he chose horrible wording. “No! I don’t mean-! I meant there is a view that I thought you may-URGH! No that doesn’t sound right! Fuck!”  
  
You giggled before pulling at his hand. “I get what your saying. Your so silly sometimes.”  
  
Signless chuckled dryly as he started to walk with your hand in his. You didn’t mind it as he took you up the hill from the village. You looked at him confused as you both exited the village through of the exits that was near the forest area. Signless took you both on an marked trail into the forest. As you walked along you clenched onto his arm after hearing something rustle in the bushes. An creature that resemble a pig and lemur jumped out of the bushes looking at the pair of you before little versions of it jumped past before hopping itself away.  
  
Signless laughed at you which you stick your tongue at him. “What were they?”  
  
Signless hummed lightly “Pilims harmless creatures but taste good when fired up.”  
  
You shook your head going to let him out when he gripped one of your hands. “Its alright i don’t mind besides were going through an unmarked part I’d rather have you close.”  
  
You nodded leaning your head against his arm as he took you both through an unmarked pathway up. As you passed a couple of high bushes you noticed the area was fenced it and the view before you was breath taking. The twin moons were so low to the ground that you felt as if you could touch them. “Wow...”  
  
You looked at Signless who was looking at you with a softer face. “I thought you may like it. I always see you staring at the moons when we camp.It's safe to by the way you can take down your hood.”  
  
You nodded looking back at the moons the lights seemed to play with everything as you pulled down your hood to see everything just a little better. Signless tugged at your hand pointing to the benches which you both sat on side by side. You stared up at the sky in normally you got lost in them they were different colors of the sky. You wondered out that maybe somewhere in that great big sky out there Earth was out there. Signless watched you with your hood down he could see your full face. Your hair had grown longer since he remember last. The hair that used to sweep around your upper cheeks was know down to the lower cheeks. Your hair was still a pretty h/c color. The stars and the moons different lights played with the colors of your e/c eyes. He had never see an more beautiful sight on anyone but Disciple.  
  
You catch him staring at you. “What is there something on my face?” He shook his head which caused you to make a unbelieving face at him.  
  
He looked back up at the sky. “How do you like it?”  
  
You looked back at the sky with him. “It’s beautiful Signless.”  
  
Signless smiled before looking at you. “Not as beautiful as you Y/n.”  
  
Your eyes widen before you snapped your head to look at him. “W-what?!”  
  
Signless smirked with a playful grin. “I said not as beautiful as you.”  
  
Your eyes widen as your mouth opened before closing it. _What were you going to do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * This is head cannon I am assuming that trolls have scent glands on there heads like cats do and can mark scents when they rub there heads against things.
> 
> ** it had an more darker path way to follow. Signless seemed Out of Character and dealt it emotion abuse with the reader and the Signless punishing them for there action instead. But if you want darlings I can post the unfinished pathway it was dark and had me in tears well i was typing. It was one of many scenes I cut out of the final product.


	8. Our Journey: Signless and Disciple Chapter 3

You looked like a deer in headlights before a blush crosses your face again. Signless moves his hand to your face his eyes loll at you. You lick your lips nervously. “I have something to confess to you...” He mumbled at you. “Showing you this wasn’t my only motive. I...I-I’m flushed for you Y/n.” You place your hand onto the one on your hand. You looked up at him he frown his eyebrows slightly you were most likely giving him a sad look. “Whats wrong?”   
  
You held onto his hand feeling tears pricking your eyes. “But your flushed for Disciple Signless. Trolls can’t have more then one matespirit you know this as while as I do...” Signless as about to protest when you continued. “Y-you love the thought and idea of me Signless...” You felt hot tears trickle down your face. You closed your eyes breaking eye contact with him.   
  
Signless gripped your hand to make you look at him. He stared deeply into your teared up e/c eyes.As if looking for something; “Y/n there are very rare red dom clubs matespiritships. It’s usually very hard for trolls to get into those types. But I wouldn’t sugar coat it with you it is because me and disciple share an love and an connection that goes beyond the quadrants that this is even possible.”   
  
Your lip trembled lightly; “what will Disciple say doesn't she even-”   
  
He shushed you lightly. “Disciple knows about it and agrees with it...she was the once who suggest it back after the blue bloods had attack us.”   
  
You wanted to believe him you wanted with all your soul and being. But if Disciple agree with it then she had her say in it too. She was the master of shipping people after all maybe she saw it for what it was worth or was it in her disillusion thoughts about the idea of you in there relationship too. One thing did stick out of all others which you spoke up about. “B-but I can’t compete with your love for Disciple nor do I want to Signless it would-”   
  
He shushed you again this time with soft kisses on your forehead. His thumbs brushed away the tears. “Nor will you Y/n I...love you for you.” You stare as deep as you could into his eyes scanning if for any little bit of doubt in them.   
  
You found none; “Truly Signless there is no competing? You would love both of us the same. I don’t want Disciple to get hurt or you...” Signless rested his forehead against yours. You had no idea of the meaning behind it of course not that Signless cared. “Truly Y/n I promise you this.”   
  
You smiled was a bit watery but he smiled back before kissing you as his hand clenched yours. You looked at him while he did. His eyes were closed you could see fade outline of his black eyelashes before you closed your own.   
  
You clenched his hand back as your other gripped onto his cloak as you kissed back in equal amount of passion.Signless’s tongue poked at your lip you hummed as he let your hand go to favor pulling you in closer to him. He gently tugged your shirt to get you to understand what he wanted. You opened your lips to feel his tongue. Which started a fight for dominance between the both of you.   
  
You hummed lightly as you let him pull you onto his lap. His hands slide from your sides to your hips where he gripped them lightly as both of your hands gripped his the cloak at his shoulders. You hummed after a while breaking away from Signless panting. He wore an smirk as he looked at you as he rest his forehead against yours. You licked your lips lightly making as he slide you off his lap. You looked up at him before smiling.   
  
He stood up off the bench and held out his hand. “Lets get going back we need to save Psiioniic from the girls and tell Disciple the news.”   
  
You nodded taking your matespirits hand. You both go back down the beaten pathway to the small marked pathway. Well you both go back you made small talk with each other. You curious ask about the festival well Signless explains the importance of it all. As you two got close to the exit of the village you held go of Signless’s hand and run a head a bit flipping up your hood.  
  
As you pass the divider you jump over it giggling before turning around and waving to Signless who waves back. He keeps smiling till you blink and look at the right of you. And like a cartoon an question mark appeared over your head before and exclamation mark appear. You looked panicked which made him blink in confusion till a few short minutes later you where tackled down by something in green.   
  
Signless jogged over to see what it was. Disciple as over top of you purring and nuzzling you squealing in delight. You mewed in displeasure as she had a to tight of a hold. It was very painful for you. You forgot how strong trolls were compared to you and visa verse. They forgot how weak you were compared to them.   
  
Signless sighed lightly; “Disciple ease up your going to squeeze her to death.”   
  
Disciple looked down at you. As you squirmed in her hold. “Oh sorry Y/n. I furget my own strength. It’s just I’m so happy mewr part of the club.” She loosen up her hold on you which you sighed being able to breath again.   
  
You looked at her confused; “How do you know?”   
  
Disciple rested her forehead against yours. “I’ll explain later.”   
  
You frowned as she broke away before getting up and helped you up. You whined at her lightly as she hugged Signless who purred at her both resting each others foreheads against each other.   
  
An lightly motherly laugh had you looked behind you to see Dolorosa and Psiioniic holding hands. “Signless make sure you take care of both of them.”   
  
Signless nodded; “I know mother. Psiioniic treat my mother well or I’ll crucify you.”  
  
Psiioniic smirked before rebutting him. “Says the playtroll.”   
  
You let go of Disciple as the pair come in closer speaking to each other. You listened before they had lost you since they were talking to fast. You looked away from everyone and to around you. People were laughing, dancing, eating, drinking, and more. The torches and the light lamps were everywhere. Trolls were happy and healthy for the most part. Children were running around holding a bag of what trolls figured out to be candy. You flickered your eyes around. Ease dropping on conversations but for once you couldn’t grabs what they were saying. This didn’t bother you since there wasn’t anything important enough to pick up on.   
  
You seemed to sudden miss Earth all of a sudden. Even though had had way more going here then back there it just seemed lonely. You let yourself get lost in thought till someone tugged at your hand. Which had you snap out of your thoughts to look at them. Disciple was smiling tugging on your hand. She said something to you which didn’t translate.   
  
She tilted her head which you smiled starting to walk forward. Disciple smiled at you before leading you to where ever. You look to see Signless chatting with Psiioniic nodded lightly. Disciple started to swing your hands which you smiled at her swinging them back.   
  
Your group ended up at the Inn again where Dolorosa slipped inside well you guys stayed outside. After a couple of minutes Dolorosa came back out and waved you four in. She lead everyone up stairs to a somewhat small room. You heard bubbling sound which had you look over at five plant like shells with green goop.   
  
You made an face. “What are those?”   
  
Dolorosa hummed as Disciple let go of your hand. “Recuperacoons you don't have to worry Y/n; you don’t need to sleep in one.”   
  
You nodded from what Disciple had taught you is that this pod like plants were for keeping dreams away. You never understood why they wanted to but you never pressed the issue. There was a table at the window of room. Since it wasn’t time to sleep yet everyone but you gathered there. You were making your blanket bed.   
  
Signless started to talk his hands were going which was a sign he was changing the plan. “We need to get more followers, it will be easier for when we go to the highbloods themselves. If we look around the next couple of villages I’m sure well find some that well stick with us till Bijmpts village to the east.”   
  
The others nodded as you just listened not to keen of this type of stuff. But true to Signless’s words your group found villagers in the next village who wanted to spread Signless words. And with your help he was able to send write words to the other under ground resistance on when and where the final stand would be.   
  
It had been a three weeks since you the group went from the five of you to about a group of fifteen. Dolorosa had found a good big cave for the group Signless said that it was a good time to set up camp since the forest that you all that travel through would be an good alarm if there was anyone out in the forest. Which brings you to your current place.   
  
You were sitting outside of the cave looking at the stars the group and followers had turned in early tonight since the forest gave cover from any bluebloods. You not wanting to be close to the other trolls decide it was best to stay out of every ones way. You figured you wouldn’t be missed much.   
  
Which was wrong two people noticed your absences. The sun wasn’t going to be out for another six hours. You slipped away not fully unnoticed Disciple had been watching you since it seemed your and Signless behavior changed with each other. She was worry about you. Signless was being a bit to hard on you which effected your roll in the group towards the other trolls. She told Psiioniic where she was going and went to follow you hanging back a bit.  
  
You walked through a bit to the place you had found on your own when looking for the cave to rest it. It was a meadow like area full on flowers and exposed to everything and the trees lined around it. You sat down in the middle before looking up at the sky.   
  
The moons were a bit cloudy tonight not that you minded much they still gave off very good lighten. You wondered if Signless was mad at you for something. You sighed thinking back about what happened.   
  
Your group had just being joined by three new people. You all greeted them and they took kindly towards you. Your new group mates were very curious about you granted they hold heard of the four of them and not you. You simply stated that Signless and his group found you and took you in. They also wondered why Signless keep you so close to him and Disciple which granted too you were holding at least one of there hands. But you didn’t know that they meant matespirit wise.  
  
You said you had always been close to them as you were with Dolorosa and Psiioniic. Thought one of the males seemed very angry about this. And his behavior changed slightly as he would start to order you around and slap your ass. Which made you jump and try to clock him. Most of the time Signless who intervened and stop what you were about to do.   
  
One day though it boiled over when the troll grabbed your wrist when you told him to go fuck himself when he told you to go get the fire wood. You had just gotten back from collecting food with one of the females. He grabbed your wrist very tightly and started to pull you speaking about a low troll bitch like yourself need to learn her place. You shouted at him to let you go in your language,   
  
Which had him stop and look at you this almost caught everyone else interest too. “what the fuck did you say to me?” He growled at you.   
  
You growled back at him. “I said let me go!” You pulled at your wrist in his hold.   
  
The troll scoffed; “Yeah right female. Look here female the order of things are-”   
  
You heard Signless call out; “Hey back off!”   
  
The troll stared at Signless. “Oh and what are you going to do preach me to death?-” the male looked at him before you glared at him angry.   
  
How dare this troll think he can tell you what you can and can’t do. You felt him tug on your wrist again which caused Signless to get up. You at this point had enough which you kicked the prick of a troll in between his legs hard. He yelped before dropping to the ground in pain. He let go of your wrist in favor of holding himself. You took the chance to knee him in the face well you were at it. Dark reddish brown blood splattered on your pants and his face as you broke his nose. He went to the ground hard moaning in pain.   
  
As you rubbed your wrist no doubt bruised. “Next time fucking now your place bitch! Don’t talk to my matespirit like that.!”   
  
Psiioniic laughter had you look over to see Signless glaring at the troll then you. You frowned as Dolorosa rushed over to take a look at the fallen male. You humphed lightly walking away to Signless.   
  
He narrowed his eyes at you which you shrank a bit. “Don’t ever do that again Y/n. He could have hurt you next time call for help.”   
  
You frowned; “Do what? Stand up for myself? Signless i may be smaller then you but I can handle myself fine. Don’t start with me you seem to forget I ripped a trolls head off his shoulders remember.”   
  
Disciple gave a bit of an awkward laugh before sitting you down beside her as she checked your wrist. Signless sat down on her other side starting to jab at his meal. Which brings you to the current problem Signless seemed to either completely disregard what you say or become suffocating is his protectiveness of you and tell you what to do. Either way he was very short and blunt with you like he was mad at you.   
  
You sighed bring yourself to the present as you rested your head in your knees you didn’t know what to do anymore. You felt like you were going to cry;   
  
“Is that matespirit of yours being unfair?”   
  
You looked over to see Disciple kneeling down looking at you with a kind look on her face. You nodded as she sits beside you and taps her lap lightly. You flopped your head down onto Disciple’s lap just looking up into the distance.   
  
You felt off like the world wasn’t right. “Is Signless mad at me Disciple?”   
  
Disciple hummed looking off in the distance two as she started to run her fingers through your h/c hair. It felt nice her doing that. Her claw like nails would gentle scratch against against your scalp. It was making you kind of sleepy in a way. You began to nuzzle into her lap lightly smiling closing your eyes to just let the feeling of her playing with your hair. After a while you were dozing on Disciples lap trying keep yourself from falling asleep.   
  
It was then Disciple finally answered your question. “Not at mew more towards himself Y/n. He is upset that new are more...what a good word...‘capable' then what he gave mew credit for.”   
  
You hummed lightly as you rolled onto your back to look up at Disciple. You smiled at which made her smile back.   
  
An sudden voice had both of you jump up to look at it.“Urgh thith ith thicken to watch thtop being tho pale for each other it’th morning meal.”   
  
Both you and Disciple looked at Psiioniic who had little yellow blush looking at the both of you. Disciple smiled before purring as you got up smirking. You just had to glance at Disciple who nodded. “Aw poor Pie feeling lonely are we?”   
  
Psiioniic moved back from his spot. “No why would I be?”   
  
You smirked more before shouting; “Charge!”   
  
Psiioniic bounced back but failed as you and Disciple tackled him down. Well you tackled him down as Disciple laughed. He ophed as you both landed pretty hard on the ground. It caused the flowers to puff up some in the air. You laughed more which caused   
  
Psiioniic to sigh and act in pain. “Oh Y/n got me! Dithciple tell Rotha I...I fluthhed for her...urgh.” he reached out his hand only to let it fall flat onto the ground making an dying noise.   
  
You made a face before Disciple got up and walked over to the pair of you. You looked up at her as she winked at you pulling his hair band and running away. He shoot up only to have you become a dead weight to him. He huffed yelling at Disciple to give it back.   
  
She stuck her tongue out teasing him. “Purrhaps mew should do something about it.”   
  
Psiioniic smirked. “Fine-!” He unleashed his psionics on you lifting you up in the air which you squealed in half horror and half excitement.   
  
“Disciple help me! I can’t fly!” You held onto your shirt so it didn’t fly over your head as Psiioniic made sure you were upside down. Your cloak though hung tightly to your body well your hood had left your face exposed.   
  
Disciple mewed in fake horror. “Mew evil fiend! Break free Y/n!” you hummed lightly shaking your head not wanting to be dropped.   
  
It was an stand still as Disciple looked heart broken at Psiioniic. “Fine take it back!” She acted dramatic as she tossed it to him. Psiioniic laughed taking it. As he let is psionic’s go you screamed. Disciple watched as you landed head first into the bushes. Rustling was heard till you popped your head out pouting which your hand on the top of your head. “Your an asshole Pie!” You struggled out with your cloak.   
  
Psiioniic laughed lightly. “And you wouldn’t want me any other way.”   
  
You humphed before mumbling and that’s true.   
  
Disciple grabbed your and Psiioniic’s hand. “Alright you two meal time.” Psiioniic nodded as you cracked a bee joke.   
  
As you got to the camp you were laughing and joking around. Psiioniic was happier seeing you were in an better mood. You waved to Dolorosa who waved back serving the other trolls there meal portions. Psiioniic went over to her for a meal well you rubbed your head. It still hurt slightly no surprise. You would just have to suffer with it.   
  
The bigger a group got the minds and the actions of people were different. As you tried to sit with your friends it became clear the troll others didn’t like you much granted you couldn’t do much in away since Signless was way to overprotective of you to the point of near suffocation at times. You clicked your tongue as you sat outside the circle shuttled closer to your cloak. The winter season seemed to be upon the troll world. And you thought it was cold normally.   
  
You picked at your food till someone sat beside you. You looked over to see Signless one hand his food and the other a blanket. He places his bowel down before fluffing the blanket over your shoulders. “You were shivering to much.”   
  
You looked down a little giving off an nervous laugh. “Still not used to the cold. I’d proper will end up like a popsicle when winter hits.” He nodded lightly before eating his meal. You still picked at yours lightly you both sat in an awkward silence. You placed your spoon back into your own bowel which still half way full.   
  
Then leaning yours head against his shoulder resting it there. You just stared out into the distance as you felt him move his head. You smiled a little as he rested his head against yours. “I worry about you.”   
  
You smiled a little. “I know.”   
  
He hummed; “I just don't want you going running off and get yourself stuck in an problem that you couldn't get out of. I think Disciple would roast me alive.”   
  
You snorted in laughter. “Naw i think she’d just use you as a scratching post for a while.”   
  
He hummed an agreement then again it was silent. But not an bad kind a good one. You didn’t need to forgive him for he was trying to help in his own way. It felt nice you knew he cared and that's all you needed. He was warm though you like warm things. This made you tired naturally you still held onto your human like need to need warm. This warmth with low mumble undertones was enough to set you off into a sleep.   
  
Signless had finished his bowel before speaking. “So where did you disappear to earlier?” Signless waited for a response then frowned when he didn’t get one. “Y/n?” You didn’t answer him which made him give an disbelief smile. “Your asleep aren’t you?” Signless moved his hand tugging up your hood some enough to see your sleeping face. He shook his head before kissing your temple which made you scrunch up your face and rub your face against his shoulder.   
  
He smiled this time. “See it’s things like this that make me worry about you...your so defenseless and never think things through. What if I wasn’t the one sitting next to you huh? What if it was one of the others? Who knows they would take advantage of you like this...or kill you.” He pulled your hood forward again as he continued looking up at the stars that seemed to start to fade. “I’m protective because if i am not someone who are after us or traitors within our ranks could kill you to get to us...”   
  
Signless reflected on his own mortality. Even if he won this he wouldn’t last long sweep wise. “I wouldn’t always be here to protect you. You know that right? And when that day comes I need to know you’ll be safe...to make a better world for disciple and you. So that you two and every lowblood and highblood are protected and can work together...what a world that would be.”   
  
“And It will be a beautiful one my love.”   
  
Signless turned to see Disciple standing there smiling. Her hands behind her back with an gentle smile. Signless nodded as she sat down beside him. “I wouldn’t harp at you Signless but remember she’s had more freedom then you.” He blinked as he hummed.   
  
You did have more freedom in your acts and reactions. You were allowed to act without fear of your blood color where he was not if anyone saw his blood he would have been killed on the spot like he should have died at birth. Signless felt an kiss on his cheek. “I guess she fell asleep on you?”   
  
Signless smirked nodding. “Yeah when isn’t she asleep?”   
  
Disciple snorted back a laugh. There was an running joke on you. They would have bets going if you would stay up longer then normal.   
  
Signless hummed; “Who wins tonight's bet?”   
  
Disciple purred lightly; “I did of course.” She winked at him as he rolled his eyes.   
  
“You’ve got a trick to it don’t you?”   
  
Disciple just giggled before kissing him lightly. “I never kiss and tell.”   
  
Disciple picked up Signless and your bowel as he picked you up with the blanket. “Flushed for you Disciple.”   
  
He said softly disciple smiled back. “Flushed for you to my love.” He pecked her cheek lightly as he walked back to the blankets in the back of the cave.   
  
As he placed you down onto his and Disciple’s blankets you rolled over and curled up. Signless just flopped the blanket over you before laying down himself. There was space for Disciple of course. You seemed to not mind the warmth when you were falling asleep but it seemed you hated it when you were asleep. It took Signless and Disciple a bit to figure that out from you either kicking one of them or getting up during the morning to change spots. So they figured out to flop more blankets on you or someone else sleep in the middle.   
  
Disciple usual slept in the middle cause when Signless did both you and Disciple would end up both half over top of him which made it hard to breath. Signless laid there for a while starting to nodding off himself when he felt Disciples hand on his leg. He shifted some to let her in. Disciple crawled into place before flopping down resting her head on his his arm. Which they normally slept like every without you. Disciple cuddled into him which let Signless purred lightly at her. “What is it?”   
  
Disciple hummed lightly drawing patterns onto his chest. “Can we stay here for a day or two?”   
  
Signless shrugged lightly. “We’ll see. Why?”   
  
Disciple nodded before answering. “Well Y/n found a nice place I want to check out more I think I can hunter a quiet a bit of hopping beasts for winter.”   
  
Signless hummed. “That would be nice.” He nodded as did Disciple.   
  
“Oh!” Disciple jerked a little and lifted her arm lightly to look behind her. Signless looked back to see you had your face buried into her back. They looked at you before shaking there heads in laughter. They both spoke lightly till the both nodded off into sleep.

Unfortunately there was no time in an sleep in the next day your group moved south since an talon-beast had came by to inform the group of an blue blood portal to the east of you. So you would have to go south before going east to walk around them in literally. This had Signless whip up a plan that would utilize the group better. So during a break in the walking he had let everyone know the change of plan. “We will split up. Into groups of Three to two, each group will head to each village to the north of us to where we were headed and to the villages southern from this one and to the west. If we send words of my sermon with each of you and the plans of final sermon hopefully with the power in numbers it could lead us somewhere great. My group will head to the final village east of the one we are going. And we’ll all meet in the Bijmpts’ valley.”   
  
Some seemed unwilling but after a little more talking and planning it was all said and done. Signless had dismissed the other trolls from the group to the other villages to get help as planned.   
  
When you got the the village of Nhafer. Signless himself had finish what needed to be done here and before the group headed to the last village east in the first night. He had sent word head of his arrive. Something he didn’t normally do but he need to know if his way was blocked. Signless decide to relax for the rest of the night it wasn't like he could do any more.   
  
You and Disciple were relaxing up stairs. You flopped out into the blankets happy to be off the ground and away from the other trolls. Disciple had being pestering you some she flop down with you to write since you room had the best light. Signless had let up on his protective side a bit which you were thankful for. Your glad that he reflected on his actions.   
  
At this point of time though you were loafing over top trying to keep warm it was a cold night unlike Disciple who was writing in her book. She scribbled something inside as the door opened. You look up to see Signless closing the door before taking off his cloak. Disciple moved a bit over so he could sit down. You stayed in your loafed position drawing into the blankets.  
  
Signless come over and sat down. “What are my two matespirits up too?”   
  
Disciple scribble in her book. “Just written down our adventures and shipping wall.”  
  
He looked to you and you shrugged. “Keeping warm.”   
  
He raised an eyebrow. “keeping warm huh?”   
  
You nodded, “Yup it’s to cold here. Are we going somewhere warmer soon?”   
  
Signless rested his head in his hand which rested on his knee. The other hand stroked his chin. “Maybe but after we finish what we need to with this revolution.” You nodded at his first question before he asked his next question. “Are you that cold?”   
  
You nodded. “Yeah but Disciples being keeping me warm! And i know i should have my cloak on but it gets tiring wearing it day in and day out it messes up my hair.”   
  
Disciple hummed in agreement. “Very true, have the time i think mew are going to rip out mewr hair when mew brush your hair after we have a bath.”   
  
Signless made a silly looking smile before shaking his head. “Well at least you know the importance of wearing it. But you think laying on top of Disciple is going to keep you warm?” He teased you lightly.   
  
You looked up at Signless confused. “What do you have me do?” You look up at Signless who pulled you off of warmed Disciple and in onto his lap. He held onto you tighly wrapping his warmer body around you some. This made you chuckle. lightly.    
  
You looked at him before he placed his forehead against yours. “Its warmer in between two people you know.” Disciple glanced over before drawing something in her book. You giggled as his hand brushed your hair back. You looked up at his red eyes before tilting your head.   
  
You licked your lips lightly before grinning. “Well you weren’t here earlier...but besides that you never did explain what the forehead thing is.”   
  
Signless smiled a little. “Well i think I’ll need Disciples help to explain.”   
  
His eyes flickered to Disciple who smiled back winking at him. “Really mwhy do mew need me?”   
  
Signless purred lightly at her taking his forehead away from yours. “Because the mate in you wants to help explain it to her too.”   
  
Disciple closed her book and placed her quill down on top of it. Before rolling onto her side. You looked over as she rubbed your back. “Oh teasing me now? We can’t let him get away with this can we Y/n?”   
  
You smirked as Signless eyes widen a little. “W-what?”   
  
You giggled as you knocked him down onto his back by shifting your weight.   
  
He laughed as you pinned him down. “Hey how is this fair? You two teaming up on me.”   
  
You smirked seductively which made him groan as Disciple rubbed his horns. “Cause who said love was ever fair?” Signless groaned was muted by you kissing in passionately.   
  
His hands roamed at your waist which had you moan lightly into his mouth. Disciple smirked since it didn't take much to get Signless going. When you and Signless broke to breath she forced you into an kiss with her. You felt Disciple nibbled on your lip which you hissed lightly as her fangs broke your skin a little.   
  
She lapped up your blood which caused you to moan again at the erotic feeling of it. Signless watched as basically you and Disciple started and full force making out. Signless blushed watching you too. It was going to be one long night for the mutant troll.   
  
After your intense three way pail love making you all were piled up against each other. Disciple had her hands hook around your waist and her face in your hair asleep. You were playing with Signless hand mapping them out lightly. He laid on his side using his other hand to keep his head up.   
  
He smiled watching you do this, “So very curious you are.” You smiled lightly humming. You both bathed in the silence of each other and Disciples' sleeping self. After a while he had started to nod off.   
  
He blinked back when you spoke to him. “Hey Signless?” He hummed lightly. “Whats going to happen when this is all over?” Signless looked at you for a moment before smiling.   
  
He laid his head down before taking the hand you were playing with back and stroked your cheek and hair. “Well Y/n I figured after the Highbloods listened to us; that me, you, and Disciple would all go build a hive together near my mother and Psiioniic. Become an family and if we are so luck we'll with no problems to fully worry about.”   
  
You tilted your head; “Whats a hive? Like a bee hive?”   
  
He shook his head, “No a house we trolls live in with our guardians and or matespirits.”   
  
You smiled; “A home then you want to make a home.”   
  
You giggled which caused Disciple to mumbled nuzzling you more. Signless moved it closer and placed his hand off you and over Disciple rubbing her side softly. “Yeah a home then filled with love, compassion, and equity. Where we can live free and you don’t have to where your cloak all the time. We would never have to move and we’d all be safe. Maybe even mom can find a wiggler or two for the three of us.”   
  
You hummed as he kissed your forehead. “that sounds nice i like that plan. Cause as long as we have each other we’re always at home right?”   
  
Signless gave a soft deep chuckle. “Right. Now I guess we’ll let Disciple know after then sound good? But now i think sleep is more important we have a long day tomorrow.”   
  
You nodded settling it better as Signless pulled up a blanket. You fall asleep to the sounds of people who loved you.   
  
The next morning sounds of knocking on the door woke Signless up. You and Disciple groaned nuzzling into each other as Signless through his arm over his face.   
  
“Thign hey get up it’th patht moon up and I can’t find the girlth’...Hey you lithtening to me?” Psiioniic opened the door to see Signless looking with an unhappy look and most of all naked. Psiioniic snorted back a laugh before blushing deep yellow seeing you and Disciple partly covered in a blanket. “Don’t give me that look or i’ll thick your mother on you three. Thhe wath the one that thend me up.”   
  
Signless nodded before yawning scratching his head. “Yeah alright we’ll be down in a moment give me a minute to get them up.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded lightly before walking out and closing the door on his way out. Signless looked over to see Disciple’s olive eyes looked at him.   
  
She purred lightly; “Time to go?”   
  
He nodded “Yeah time to go can you wake her up?”   
  
Disciple nodded lightly before sitting up. Which caused you to slide down her onto her lap. She blinked well you grumbled squeezing her waist tighter.   
  
Disciple giggled; “Y/n get up we have to go.” She shook your shoulder lightly.   
  
Which you hummed swatting away her hand. “Five more minutes...”   
  
Disciple rolled her eyes “No come on.” She shook you more.   
  
Signless watched as he through on his clothes. You pouted as you sat up rubbing your eyes to wake up. Disciple kissed your forehead which you gave a tired smile.   
  
Signless shook his head. “Ugh enough with the paling you both are to sweet as it is.”   
  
Disciple giggled as she started to throw on her clothes. You did the same a bit more slower from the scratches, cuts, and bruises on your body. Signless winced lightly seeing them. He rubbed the back of his head. They’d have to remember to be more gentle with you next time. When you finished the three of you went down stairs. To meet up with Psiioniic and Dolorosa. Psiioniic looked at you before looking away blushing. Dolorosa took one look at you before noticing the bite marks on your neck. She leveled a look at Signless as you turned a bright red and Disciple who looked away whistling.  
  
When she leveled her look at you; You looked down as Dolorosa grabbed your hand and took you back up stairs. You winced lightly as you both when into the bathroom. Signless, Disciple, and Psiioniic all winced when there heard your shouts of pain.   
  
Dolorosa was very forcefully grabbing your arm and your waist. Looking at the damage other then a good bruising to your lower parts you’ll survive. Though the claw marks on your hips and your legs were something to note. They were a little deep but nothing a good bandaging couldn’t fit.  
  
“Y/n I know you , my son, and disciple pailed but that is no excuse you should tell them to be more gentler with you. Your lucky you can even walk I mean the bruising on your legs and thighs.”   
  
You whimpered as she pulled at the bandages to make sure it was tight. “I didn’t know...I thought it was a good stinging sensation.”   
  
Dolorosa sighed throw her nose. “I will have to have a talk the four of us. I wouldn’t be doing this every time you three of fun.” You whimpered before shouting slightly as she tugged the bandage a bit to hard.   
  
A minute or two later you two both came back out. You had a bandage around your neck well licking your hand Dolorosa gave you for fighting her with the bruises. The pair looked at each other not before Dolorosa made an angry face. “You have to be gentler with her so none of that stuff till her bruises have heal and I give the okay. Do i make myself clear.” Signless nodded and did Disciple. The three of you giggled before Signless lead you guys out of the Inn. No one of you knew the dark fate you walking into.    
  
As your group walked to the village everything seemed fine enough. Since your group didn’t get any letters stating anything Signless figured it meant the green light. You asked if wouldn’t it be safer to stay till you get a message. Dolorosa told you that staying to long was an bad idea that it gave the Bluebloods a chance to find you. You could see the problem and you didn’t put up much fight about But something was bugging you as you walked. Something in the back of your head was setting off alarms. You stopped to look around there where the sounds of the creatures but you had not meet anyone leaving the village it was suppose to be an high trading town then where were the people living the village.   
  
“Y/n?” You looked see Dolorosa calling you before catching up.   
  
“Whatth wrong?” Psiioniic asked.   
  
You rubbed your ear lightly. “Something’s wrong where is everybody? It’s a high trading town right? So where the people leaving the town?”  
  
Psiioniic frowned what you said was true but it has happened before the time of night it was could be a slow hour. Signless calmed you lightly; “It’s just a slow day even trading villages have slow days.”   
  
You frowned but nodded they knew more then you did but it still felt wrong. “O-okay.”   
  
Your group stared again the closer you got the more you would look around feeling like something was watching you ready to pounce. Disciple tried her best to help you get your mind of it. But as you got into the village something set even more alarms off in your brain. “Signless seriously somethings not right at all.” You tugged on his cloak’s arm. The village seemed empty a bit of murmurs not loud noises.   
  
Signless patted your hand; “It’s fine Y/n. They may have closed shops for some reason as soon as we fine a place that's open we’ll ask there's an good reason for it promise.” You opened your mouth only to close it. Maybe you were just paranoid it wasn’t out of the question.   
  
You nodded lightly letting his cloak go. Dolorosa seemed to look at you understanding your worry as did Psiioniic but both over looked some signs as did Signless and Disciple. You followed behind them glancing about it wasn’t till an clapped over you hand that you gave a muffled scream.   
  
“Y/n!” Signless shouted as you started struggled in someones arms. You could tell they were tall and strong since you were lifted off the ground. You kicked the person as hard as you could and scratched to get the arm away.   
  
“Thhit!” You looked at see your friends were surround by a lot of bluebloods. Signless was looking at you as you were in the arms of a monster. You wiggled enough to get his hand off your mouth which you sunk your teeth into his hand. He was squeezing you alive.    
  
The troll just laughed; “You motherfucking think that hurts you motherfucking bitch!”   
  
You whimpered as he grabbed your one arm to the point to let his hand go. He turned you around lightly now holding both arms as he smiled flashing you his white fangs. He noticed the reactions for the Signless and followers he was getting. “You will be useful motherfucker. Thank the merciful motherfucking messiahs they are using you.”   
  
You struggled as his hand tighten around your arms. You growled as he let one go for your neck as he placed you down to ground level. He held you there as Signless and his group watched. You struggled your best to get free. Tears pricked your tears he was going to strangle you to death if he kept this up. You yelped at them to run but they didn’t. You were about to bite him again when The Grand Highblood raised his fist before giving you blow to the side of your head had you dazed for a moment. He gripped your arms again lifting you up. You were kind of entertaining to him.    
  
The Grand Highblood smiled as he gripped you. “It’s easy to kill vermin that way then that way they can’t bite you later.” You cried out in pain which caused the Grand Highblood to snicker at you as he was crushing both your arms in his grips. His face was so much to yours you felt his face and stare leave yours as someone shouted.   
  
“Stop! Please leave her alone and we’ll surrender!”   
  
The Highblood looked at Signless before smiling. “Oh? You motherfucking think I’ll just motherfucking trust your word mutant?”   
  
Signless nodded; “Please I swear to you we’ll surrender just stop what your doing. Please...”   
  
The Highblood smiled oh so your pain caused them pain even motherfucking better. “Fine then motherfucker. Get the motherfucking cart.” The bluebloods gribbed them to hold them so that didn't try any funny stuff till the cart arrived.   
  
The Highblood dropped you from his grasp letting you fall to the group in a heap. Just before he walked away he kicked you hard in the ribs causing you to have the wind knocked out of you. You gasped breathless which caused Signless and Disciple to rush over to you. Tears trickled down your face as you gasped curling up.   
  
You couldn’t breath and you were terrified. Signless pressed his hand to your back which caused you to look up at him. Someone started yelling which had Disciple hiss before looking at you. She looked at Signless who sat you up. You couldn't see what was happening only you felt the hit that caused you to black out.   
  
Signless watched helpless as the Grand Highblood had Y/n in his grasp. She tried her hardest but it wasn't enough. And know Y/n was going to die because of him. He watch as she cried out in pain the sick troll was going to break both her arms not before trying to kiss her. Signless growled which caused the Grand Highblood to look at him with a smirk. Y/n wasn’t ever aware of the fact she had whimpered out in pain when the Grand Highblood dug his claws into her arms causing red blood to trickle down. Signless couldn't take it. “Stop! Please leave her alone and we’ll surrender!”   
  
Signless hoped if the Highblood would listen made it would be okay. It was his fault this didn’t work out. But the Highblood seemed to agree maybe there was a chance for this to play out right. But Signless should have know that the Highblood troll wouldn’t keep fair.   
  
He had to grind his fangs as he heard the cracking of bones and the breathless scream from Y/n who was know gasping as if out of air. The bluebloods holding them let them go which let himself and Disciple run towards Y/n who was crying and trying to breath. Y/n looked broken so small and wounded.   
  
“Get moving!” Signless looked up to see his mother and friend being pushed along. “Get moving or i’ll kill you three!” Disciple hissed at him telling him where he could go.  
  
Signless paused before lifting Y/n to sitting position. Disciple looked at him as he did her before nodding. Disciple looked down at Y/n who was hyperventilating. Disciple mumbled a forgive me before whacking Y/n in the head to knock her out to be merciful to there lover. Y/n slumped against him which let Signless to pick her up and carry her. The bluebloods stopped him taking off her cloak as they did to the rest of them. They were surprised by her look. But it didn't count for much since they still pushed them into teh cart.   
  
Signless cursed his luck as he and his friends were marched into a wooden box and shackled. Why didn’t he listen to you? He rested his head against Disciples who held onto his shirt. Y/n was tucked into his lap wheezing in her knocked out state. Signless stared at his Dolorosa who’s jaw was clenched and her fingers were interlocked with Psiioniic’s who had his eyes closed as if praying. As the wagon started to move he looked through the crack of the wood. He knew his caused had failed..


	9. Our Journey: Signless and Disciple Final Chapter

Shouting was the first thing you came aware too. You flinched as something passed by you which caused you a let out a low hiss from your mouth. The pain you felt was almost unbearable. You opened your eyes slightly to just barely see an stoned ceiling with water dripping from it. You squeezed your eyes as you your ribs and arms hurt. You almost could forget the pounding pain from your head and the wheezing from your breathes. You opened your eyes again felting taking in how dark it was inside the place. You could see better since you woke up to this half pitched darkness.   
  
You tried to move your arms to your sides only to have them half way and the sound of chains stopping them. This caused you to hiss again. Where in the world were you? And How did you get here? You closed your eyes thinking about it before the memories came slamming back. You shot up causing you to curse to yourself and flop down holding your sides and stomach. You whipped your head around in pain.   
  
You remember the Grand Highblood attacking your small group and you being caught by surprise. Then being kicked so hard in the stomach that you couldn’t breath. You could see that you were in a dungeon cell and not a nice on at that. There was no light from torches or other sources but the smells of death and dampness was everywhere. The groans of the wounded and the prays of the going to be dead could be heard. You sat up slower this time being careful. You glanced around you couldn’t really see the cell beside you but you could hear chains moving meaning someone was there. But that fact gave little comfort to you. You shifted onto your knees before standing up ignoring the pain. You went to the cell door seeing if you could see your friends you doubt they would out all together.  
  
As you gripped the cell door trying to see anything. You squinted till hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you back as a object came through the bars aimed at your head. You squeaked in surprise for both instants.   
  
A voice violent bark came from outside of the cell bars. “Keep fucking inside mutant bitch or next time it’s going through your head.”   
  
You looked at see an sharp point weapon sticking out of the bars before being pulled out. You felt your heart pounding in your chest before it went wild again when someone put there head on yours. You felt the hands at your waist which made you start struggling; “Shush Y/n it’s just me, Signless.”   
  
You stopped struggling before looking up as he looked down. “Signless?” He nodded lightly as you tugged at his arms. “Your hurting my ribs. They are broken i think, so not so tight of a hug please.”   
  
He lighten up his hold before letting you go as you wheezed out a sigh. You turned giving him a tired smile as he gave you one back. He rested his forehead against yours sighing you gave an even sadder smile as he placed a hand on your face cupping your cheek. You were looking down so you could see the chains on his hands as while as you. You leaned into his hand feeling horrible. You whispered to him  looking down as tears threaten to spill over. “I’m sorry you all got caught because of me...”   
  
Signless shifted his hand from your cheek onto your chin lifting it up to look at him. Your eyes refused to meet his. “Y/n look at me.” You gave a quick glance up at his red eyes. “It wasn’t your fault...if anything i was my own. I should have paid attention or waited I just-” His frustrating caused a giggle to come up your throat. He frowned his brows not seeing the silliness of his words or emotions.   
  
You grabbed a hold of his hands; “Why don’t we call it even Signless seem like a deal?”   
  
He gave a breathless chuckle he had said those same words to you after the bluebloods had attack you so many months ago. It felt like ages ago know. Signless wished he could go back and change so much. Signless gave a water smile as he nodded. “Y-yeah...yeah sounds like a d-deal.”   
  
You blink as he sounded like he was holding back tears. You gave him an caring smile. “It’s okay to cry Signless; You don't have to be strong for me.”   
  
Signless’s ears quivered lightly before he moved his hands away from yours before placing them over your head and to your back to pull you close to him. Your hands grabbed onto his shirt as he nuzzled into the crock your neck. You felt moisture gather on your shoulder from dampness of your shirt.   
  
You closed your eyes rubbing your head against his lightly while gentle hushing him. You kept this up for a few minutes till you felt him move his head from the crock of your neck. You smiled lightly before raising your hands and wiped away his tears with your thumbs. “Better?”   
  
Signless nodded till an voice seemed to perk up. “Y/n? Mewr up! Oh thank Gog!”   
  
You smiled lightly; “Disciple your okay!”   
  
You called back before Signless moved his hands up so you could painfully get to the edge of the cell. You looked at see an hay like grass on the floor and beside that int eh cell next to the both of you was Disciple sitting there smiling in happy tears. You slide onto your knees in the hay pressing your face against the bar and your hands you could wiggle there through even with the cuffs on you. Disciple purred lightly as you giggled.   
  
You perked up a little “Wheres Dolorosa and Pie?”   
  
You were worried about your other companies. Disciple smiled explaining that Psiioniic was in an different hold with Dolorosa sine they were a bit more dangerous then you three cause they had power of sorts.   
  
You made an grimaced face; “Oh... I hope they will be okay...”   
  
Disciple nodded before patting your hand. “Yes they will be Y/n. Fortunately mustard bloods and Jades bloods are worth more within the troll social.”   
  
You nodded lightly feeling a bit better that the will be cared for. Signless had slide behind you to sit on the straw as you and Disciple spoke.   
  
Disciple had an pained expression on her face once and a well when she could really hear your wheeze. “Y/n are mew sure that mew are alright? Mew don’t sound so good...”   
  
You smiled it was all you could really do. “Yes Disciple I am. I’m just wheezing because I have broke ribs so don’t worry about it. I’ll be right as rain in an couple week or so.”   
  
Disciple just nodded; “Oh well that's goods.”   
  
Signless tugged your shirt to get you to lay down. Which you did onto your back. You watched as the Signless and Disciple started to talk. You looked back and forth to see what the plan of escape was; because sorely their was a plan. You yawned lightly struggling to stay awake. You cursed lightly inside your head. Their warmth and the voices of them were putting you to sleep like they always did at night. You struggled but alas you fall asleep to Signless and Disciples voices. The pair smiled you at least seemed to give them some normality in there day. Couldn’t have a day go by were you didn’t have an nap.   
  
After a night or two since you didn’t really know the passage of time in the cells. You had found out there was a plan to escape if your group didn’t arrive in the inn by day fall then the Inn owner would get the other groups toward and plan out an rescue. It was an waiting game.   
  
The night after that was when everything went to hell. You were sitting in the middle of the cell trying to bend the bars with your mind. Signless looked at you as you pressed both hands pointing finger and middle finger to your temples. He sighed knowing he was going to regret asking; “Y/n what are you doing?”   
  
You stared harder at the bars; “Trying to bend the bars of course! Maybe I have Magneto’s powers or something from living here for so long!”   
  
Disciple gave you an deadpanned look not that you could see and Signless just sighed rubbing his temples who was this Magneto troll? Who ever it was he gave you an dilution of the works of special traits.  
  
Signless looked at Disciple who raised her hands in the air. “Oh no it’s mewr turn.”  
  
Signless sighed as he spoke; “Y/n this Magneto was power with his power you can’t just channel it’s not possible besides you have to be an mage to even have a hope to bend bars like Psiioniic.”   
  
You were about to speak when the cell door opened. You whipped your head to the side of you just in time to be hit in the face with a fist. You made a small sound of pain.  
  
Signless snarled running at them only to be tripped up but another one. Another grabbed him placing him in an headlock snarling and kicking his feet.   
  
You were violently forced up which caused you to fight them. As you fought lightly as they took you away Signless struggled before they throw him back into the cell locking it. He shouted loudly you could hear as you were taking away. You shouted back at him before you heard a sicken thud and disciple shouts. You shivered closing your eyes as they dragged you.   
  
You at times got enough energy to start walking only to be dragged again. You looked around passing other trolls and different structures. The bluebloods had dragged you to very pretty look giant doors. You figured behind here was the Highblood. As the guards opened the door the smell of rotting flesh hit your nose then blood. You held your head high as you were pushed into the throne room. You glared at the Highblood who was sitting on his throne. An cruel smile plastered on his face. When you got close enough one of the bluebloods forced you onto your knees in front of him.   
  
The Highblood dismissed the two bluebloods who walked out. You raised your head glaring in defiance at him. “Oh motherfucking funny mutant I’ll motherfucking take pity you beg for my motherfucking grandness to motherfucking take pity on you and tell me of the motherfucking plan the other motherfucking low bloods have.” You stared into his orange tinted purple eyes.   
  
You felt yourself quiver as he paused in an permit. He had moved his face closer to yours to hear you. He was so close up look at you. His partly yellowed fangs shined in the torched lighten. You sucked up what courage you could. “I...I will not beg for you.”   
  
The Highblood started to laugh till he paused before honking at you his eyes fully tinted red. “WHAT!”   
  
He dragged you by the arms and hurdled you up so you both were face to face. “I didn’t motherfucking hear your plea motherfucker! Your as fucking terrified as the reason don’t act so motherfucking high!”   
  
He shook you violently as he claws dug into your arms causing you to bleed. You grind your teeth before glaring at him before you spat in his face which caused him to wrap his hand around your throat lifting you into the air. He wiped off the spit as held you up in the air with his hand around your throat.   
  
You were not going to going to die without putting up a fight. “F-fuck you asshole. I...I wouldn’t give up anything to the likes of you. I wouldn’t fucking beg or will i tell you anything! No matter what you do to me. I will fight you till my last dying breath!” You twisted one of his fingers on your neck which caused him to drop you before you broke his finger. You landed on your bum you quickly shifted onto your feet giving an human like growl at him. Showing that you weren’t going down without an fight.   
  
The Highblood looked at you with an murderous look in his eyes before sicken joy at your challenge. He was going to enjoy teaching you were you belonged in the social order. The Highblood laughed as he descended he was going to joy killing the fight out of you. The sound outside the throne room was the grunts of landed hits and the light cries from you.   
  
Troll pov  
  
Signless paced in the cell with Disciple trying to calm him. Y/n was taken away an while go and you had not returned. Signless had just sat down then the sounds of something dripping and dragging were heard. Signless got up as the cell door opened with a very cruel laugh echoed; “Here’s your mutant bitch back mutant.”   
  
An thud of something fallen had Disciple hiss in anger in the other cell. Signless walked over to Y/n’s form he stilled for a second she were face down on the ground trembling. Signless carefully picked her up bride style and took her over to the hay. As he sat down with Y/n who which he cradled her close to him as he rested on the bit of straw that was left from the last prisoner.   
  
She clenched his shirt as he tried to stop some of the blood that flowed from your wounds. “S-Signless!...didn’t crack...fought...”  
  
He got that she didn’t say anything to them he smiled brushing some hair from her face. She huffed heavy and rapidly before Y/n closed her eyes as did what seemed also to be her breathing too. He patted Y/n’s cheek lightly calling her name. “Y/n? Y/n! Wake up!”   
  
Disciple watched before speaking calmly to him. “Signless stop yelling isn’t going to help. Calm down my beloved.” Disciple patted his arm. “Shes still breathing I can hear it. She is in an lot of pain it might be easier for her body to let her sleep to repair itself.”   
  
Signless looked at Disciple before down at Y/n. “Damn it Y/n...” He wasn’t mad at her; he was frustrated at Y/n’s condensation.   
  
Normal pov  
  
Lucky for the pair that you at resurface back to the land of the living after a few hours. But they fun quickly it wasn’t an good sign you were half in and out of reality you asked them when they were living to the next village before fainting away again then coming back again. It was very stressful for the pair. They didn’t know what to do other then lie to help you relax back to sleep so you didn’t move around to much. You seemed to mental catch up some after the three night.   
  
Signless was looking at the wound at your temple as you slept. Till the sounds of feet had Disciple hiss and Signless look up. Signless then had got up growling ready to fight them off from taken you. The troll that had opened the cell door was very kindhearted. He told Signless that they were going to take him to the Highblood. Signless narrowed his eyes as Disciple watched as the two other bluebloods grabbed Signless by the chains.   
  
Signless growled before the two snarled at him. He looked at her with an sorry look before being jerked forward out of the cell. Disciple spoke a silent prayer before looking at you as you slept.   
  
Disciple gave a frown as she wiggled her hand through the bars and stroked your cheek lightly before she took her hand and wrap it in yours. She gave your hand a light squeeze. Disciple smiled lightly as you squeezed back a little weakly. You tighten your grip onto her hand almost cuddling it. Disciple lays there smiling about an simpler time. This act gives her an chance to escape into her memory. Disciple glazed over lightly as your hand seemed to start tracing her fingers well you slept. She was transported into one of the many times she and you had been on one of the blankets for a lesson during your adventures.   
  
~Flash back~  
  
The one memory in which sticks out the most was during a time in an cave in a middle of an mountain range before Signless had asked you for a matespirit quadrant. It was colder which had you shivering violently enough that the group had called it off for the day a bit early to get some fire going from you. Disciple figured well Psiioniic got the fire started that she could get you warmed up in the blankets as while as teach a lesson about the area here. As she went through to the back area she didn’t see you.   
  
This made her frown where did you go? She could hear you breathing but you had blended yourself into the blankets and furs a little to easily. Disciple scanned the part lightly till she spotted e/c eyes peaking over the nestled area her and Signless’s blankets. You seemed to notice she had spotted you before ducking under the covered to hide again.   
  
She giggled lightly you were like an newborn beast trying to hide of the dangerous of the world.   
  
Signless must had just laid down the blankets if they were that warm. She sighed as she walked over she’ll never understand you need for this constant warmth.   
  
Disciple can’t help but giggle though as she come up to her nestling area and knelt on the backs of her kneels. She could see tuffs of h/c hair poking out of the blankets. She tugged the blanket edge down a little your pouting face was the site that be held her.   
  
Disciple laughed as she placed her hand on your cheek which you shivered squeaking at her. “Gah! Your hand is like ice cold! Your like death itself!”  
  
Disciple made a face when you wrapped your hands around hers rubbing her hand breathing on it. She shook her head; “What are you doing?”   
  
You looked up at her a little; “Warming up your hand before you give me frost bite.   
Disciple smiled lightly it did feel like you were warming up her hand. You giggled lightly; “Well you can teach me from under here can’t you?” Disciple raised her eyebrow before you started to tug on her hand. “Come on Disciple you know you want to get warm.” You gave her an knowing smile which she gave up waving you over.   
  
“Alright you win.”   
  
You cheered lightly before moving so she could slip in. Disciple moves under the blanket settling next to you. You were rubbing Disciples other hand lightly as she started to speak about some simple old customizes. You giggled about something which caused her to look at you.   
  
“Whats do mew find so funny about throwing wigglers off the mountain ranges?”   
  
You shook your head. “Nothing that wasn’t what I was laughing at. I’m sorry Disciple I was thinking about how much this reminds me of a when me and my sister...”   
  
Disciple looked confused you had a morialship with someone. Disciple couldn’t help but ask of this.  
  
You frowned before shaking your head. “No um...how do i put this. My sister is my sister by blood. We come from the same parents and we look almost like.” Disciple hummed lightly; “We were raised together...and we really did love each other at one some moment of time...”   
  
Disciple watched as you looked like you were trying not to cry. Who ever this sister was had hurt you greatly. Disciple pushed her hand petting the side of your hair lightly. “Whats wrong? Does she hates mew? I can’t see mwhy mewr to innocent to hate.”   
  
You gave a dry pitiful sound of a laugh. “Well she does Disciple. But you know I will always love her. She is my sister and there is nothing I wouldn’t do for her.” Disciple blushed lightly as you looked at her before smiling. “So remember that cause I ain’t saying it again Disciple.”   
  
Disciple blinked before mewing you down. You blushed away having had asked for an morial relationship with her. “Oh mewr smewth Y/n.”   
  
You giggled as Disciple purred lightly before nodding to your question. You smiled happily which you both settled down into an relaxed positions. You laid on your side watching and listening to Disciple.   
  
For moment as you laid there holding Disciples hand as she laid looking at the ceiling talking. You could see S/n from her h/c hair like your fathers to the crook in her nose from your mother. E/c eyes would glance at you ever so often to make sure you were wake as you told you about a place with dragons and mystical creatures.   
  
You gripped Disciples hand tighter for a moment as if willing the image of a simpler time to stay. You shifted your legs up closer to yourself lightly starting to doze off listening. You murmur lightly in a half asleep state when you feel Disciple tighten her hand in yours. Before falling to sleep itself.  
  
Disciple was not aware of you fallen asleep on her has she spoke about an important discussion about males and defiance which could lead to black romance quadrants. “Do you understand Y/n? That's why we don’t say hate-”   
  
Disciple looked over to find you asleep clenching her arm and hand close to your body as if afraid t let go. Disciple sighed before rolling on the arm to look at you. Why wasn’t she surprised you had nodded off on her the woes of being in a morialship with you.   
  
Disciple moved her other arm over your waist and pulled you in closer to her as she study your face and hair. She gentle brushed some hair from your face before giving a smile. Well at least you listened to her most of the time. She couldn’t complain much. Disciple chuckled before nuzzling her face into your hair.   
  
Well she guess maybe for once it’d be alright to have a paw-beast nap. Besides you were right it was nice and warm under the blankets...  
  
~End Flash back~  
  
Disciple shook her head from the memory when she heard the cell down open for your side. She tugged her hand out of yours before hissing lightly. One of the bluebloods laughed as they pushed Signless into the cell before slamming it closed.   
  
You shook waking up hearing the slamming. You looked up at her before turning your head to look at Signless as he hissed in a bit of pain as she saw him have a bit of a limp. Disciple wiped her head when she heard the bluebloods open her door next.   
  
“D-disciple whats going on?”   
  
She looked down at you for a moment your e/c eyes trying to put pieces together. Disciple smiled at you; “Nothing Y/n go back to sleep. It’s not time to wake up yet.”  
  
You nodded doing what she said too.   
  
As a blueblood came up Disciple got up. She didn’t fight when they took her away from the cell. Signless watched calling out to her. She smiled lightly leaving you two alone in the cell.   
  
Signless looked down before limping his way to you. His wounds were light and would heal in a day or two. Unlike yours which if cared for would heal in an week or two. Signless knelt down painful as he tucked himself beside you to see if he could get a least a couple minutes of sleep. He looked over your sleeping body lightly. You seemed to be half awake. Signless shook his head as he seen your e/c eyes flutter awake and look up at him.  
  
You smiled up at him kindly. “Signless is it time to get up yet? Disciple just left with someone...where she going?”   
  
Signless shook his head leaving his arm open for you to cuddle into him. “No not yet Y/n go back to sleep. Disciple just went to go to talk to someone don’t worry about it.” You hummed lightly as you rubbed your eyes flinching every so often before cuddling back into him.   
  
Signless stroked your back minding the wounds. “Y/n may I ask something of you?”   
  
You looked up at him humming in question. “I know I’m going to ask a lot of you but could you promise me you’ll take care of Disciple? If something were to happen to me will you take care of Disciple for me?”   
  
You blinked nodding. “I promise you I will; we’re all matespirits after all.”   
  
Signless smiled kissing your forehead. “That's right...Flushed for you Y/n.”   
  
You mumbled a I love you back at him. Before yawning and trying to fall back to sleep. This seemed to come easy to you.  
  
Signless laid there thinking of what had happened when he was taken away. The Highblood had told him that if he didn’t accepted his terms of execution that he would have to watch each of his group members die either in his castle or on the grounds by the Empress.   
  
Signless disbelieved the Highblood as his friends had done nothing wrong but the Highblood just laughed in his face. Saying that his rescue isn’t coming. That he had killed the Inn owner. Signless suddenly lost all hope.   
  
What was he going to do. He had been hold out that maybe the ground forces would spring you all out. If they weren’t coming then he would have to watch everyone he loves pale or red die. But maybe the Highblood was lying to him wanting him to become hopeless. Signless sighed closing his eyes there was nothing he could do but figure out a plan.   
  
Unfortunately time was short for him not long after that you were taken away again to the Highblood as was his other friends. After a week or so of the bluebloods and Highblood calling on them you were in an state where you barely woke up and laid limp.   
  
Signless was running out of time and out of hope. He had to make a choice and as the devil would have it the bluebloods came back an night later. Signless could only watched helpless as they dragged your limped body from the cell with Disciple who was walking some.   
  
Signless shouted and roared at them; “please leave them alone! Please! I beg of you brothers of blood please! Take me to the Highblood! I beg of you!” Signless searched for there eyes for a moment but they smirked shaking there heads to no fruit they didn’t listen to him. He gripped the bars sliding onto his knees in anger and frustration. “Please...Gog...please”  
  
Your and Disciple pov  
  
Disciple watched as they marched you and her. Blood was dripping from your body as they dragged you. A line of red blood seemed to be a following guideline. She gave a sorrowful face as she ignored the bluebloods snickering at you and her. The pair of you came to the throne room where the basically dropped you to the ground and forced her on her knees. You seemed to slowly shifted onto yours.   
  
That's when she got a good look at you. She shook her head in disbelief you were painted with so many purple and blue bruises she could barely see an pale s/c skin. Your left eye was very swollen she wondered how you even had it open. Red crusted blood was on your temple, nose, and all over your arms and legs. It seemed them dragging you had opened an leg wound.   
  
You both knelt before the Highblood who seemed impressed by you.   
  
“You motherfucking mutant bitch have don’t motherfucking clue when to give up do you motherfucker?” He taunted you which caused you to look up at him and glare. His sights though weren’t on you. No he liked how you fought back against him. It was amusing to him. No he wanted the other lowblood that followed Disciple.   
  
You seemed to understand this when he got up. You growled which caused Disciple to look at you before hissing at the Highblood thinking he was after you. When he called up his weapon from his hand. He lifted the weapon which Disciple covered her face before to protect herself but instead the Highblood laughed.   
  
She opened her eyes to see you standing before her as if protecting her from him.   
  
“Your so motherfucking sad mutant.”   
  
You spat at him in anger before laughing at him. This did not sit well with the Highblood who’s turn was it to get upset. You spoke taunting him back; “If I’m so fucking sad your pathetic piece of shit. I’m not a fucking coward who has to starve and beat people to get them to do what i want. Your so low on the fucking scale that even the low bloods have to pity you to get what you want. Bet you can’t even get a fucking lowest of the low to suck your bulge mutant!”   
  
The Highblood had released his weapon which his hand shot out grabbing you by the neck squeezing you. The Highblood’s other hand griped your arm and started to squeeze it. You huffed as Disciple could almost hear the sounds of your bones broken under the pressure of his hands.   
  
The Highblood sudden dropped you when you free hand sank your nails into his wrist causing him pain. You landed in an heap in front of Disciple. Disciple looked at you in disbelief as your e/c eyes glared at him in defiance and in spite. You grimaced teeth grinding against each other as you sat up. Even with your nearly broke right arm and were shifting up.   
  
The Highblood looked like he was going to lose his temper all over you. How dare you cause him to bleed and fight against him.   
  
When an blueblood came into the throne room; “Sir Highblood the Mutant asks an audience with you. He says he has thought that what you had told him and offers a side deal.”   
  
The Grand Highblood watched the blueblood for a moment before kicking rather powerfully in gut. You throw up on the floor from the hit which also caused you to drop to the floor. The Highblood grabbed you by the ankle and lifting you up. You had neither the strength or the energy to fight back. “Bring the motherfucking mutant in and make in a motherfucking hurry before i motherfucking use you as a motherfucking toy low blood.”   
  
He snarled at the blueblood who ran off doing what he was told. The Highblood looked down at you before screwing up his face and throwing you away in an disgusted motion. “Fucking mutant bitch.”   
  
You landed in an thud in a pool of blood from the other trolls he had killed earlier. Disciple watched as you didn’t move from there. Her jaw had clenched did he cull you by accident? What was she suppose to do if he had. How would her heart take that fact.   
  
Disciple moved a little glancing up at the Highblood. He just seemed to glance at her before glaring then turned his head looking at the door as if bored. Disciple moved to you quickly taking his distracted attitude to her advantage. Disciple knelt at your side so she could see your face. Your eyes were half lolled close Disciple was almost afraid to touch you as if you would break apart into ashes if she dared.   
  
She could see the tiniest movement of your chest moving as while a shift in your eyes as you were moving at her hand. It seemed to take you a moment or two before she seen a twitch from your lips. You were trying to smile but it was like you didn’t have enough energy to make it happen. Disciple felt her emotions bubble up her face seemed to tremble as she moved her shackles over your head and pull you up to her into a hug. You laid limp in her hold as she cradled you before puling you towards her. Your head was pressed into her neck as her body seemed to be bowed front in her hug burying her face into your shoulder.   
  
Disciple gave a light whimpered whine like sound as she felt her olive tears drip off her cheeks and nose. You were so weak against there kind yet you still drained the lasts of your energy into protecting her. She was a horrible morial and even worse matespirit counter part. As she fought with herself as she did the faint sound of the doors opening had her look up. Disciple looked at the troll brokenhearted then clenched you closer to her shaking her head.  
  
Signless pov  
  
Signless had continued to shout and call at the bluebloods to get them to listen till one of the more kind hearted bluebloods had listen to his words. The troll nodded before walking to deliver the message. When the blueblood had come back he was also happy that the Highblood was going to be paying attention to him and not you and Disciple. He waited what felt like hours to him.   
  
When the blueblood came back he nodded about getting the Highblood audience saying that the Highblood was bored if anything know. Signless had to will the horrible images away for a moment. He believed you and Disciple were okay. He walked almost faster then the guard to the giant throne doors. As the doors opened the site that met him almost had him fall to his knees.   
  
Disciple was in tears was holding onto your body in a pool of different color blood. Signless was shoved forward onto his knees in front of the Highblood who smiled; “You motherfucker have a lot of motherfucking nerve motherfucker.”   
  
Signless looked up at the Highblood on his knees.   
  
The Highblood looked side wise at you and Disciple. “You motherfucking like my work mutant? That motherfucking other motherfucking mutant bitch had a lot of motherfucking fight in her. It as motherfucking fun breaking her. It was motherfucking enjoyable!”   
  
The Highblood laughed cruelly as he gripped Signless hair. “Motherfucker I feel so motherfucking merciful that I’ll make you a motherfucking other deal. I’ll motherfucking let your motherfucking mutant bitch her heal some if you motherfucking beg for it. Like the lowblood motherfucking mutant scum you motherfucking are.”   
  
Signless closed his eyes grinding his fangs together snaring. But he had to swallow his pride and beg if not for only you but Disciple as well he because the Highblood never ask that he wouldn’t do anything to Disciple either. Signless growled through his fangs begging. “Please Grand Highblood this lo mutant begs of you to help my lowblood mate-” the Highblood growled which caused Signless to change his word. “my lowblood bitch and to spare the other one. I beg of you oh Grand Highblood.”   
  
The Highblood smirked before dropping Signless onto his knees again. “Motherfucking pathetic mutant. Motherfucking take the motherfucker mutant bitch to the motherfucking wicked healers. They can motherfucking make her motherfucking wounds motherfucker half healed. And take the other motherfucking bitch with you. ”   
  
He waved his giant hand which caused the blue bloods in the room forcefully take you out of Disciples hands much to her agony.One of the kinder Bluebloods had took you up into his arms holding you as he bowed and walked down with Disciple and another kinder blueblood with her.   
  
Signless sat there on his knees. Signless bowed his head to the Highblood who had just followed through on his word for once. “You have a motherfucking two weeks before your are motherfucking culled my low motherfucking mutant blood. I would motherfucking think it was a motherfucking good idea that you motherfucking get to see your other motherfucking friends. The great motherfucking purple miracle motherfucking messiahs say its a motherfucking good idea.”   
  
The Highblood chuckled evilly he just wanted to see the pained and sorrowful expression of the mutants groups face when they executed him. Signless nodded closing his eyes. There was only this final gift he got give to everyone. The chance that they could get away from this. They would be free from an fate like his. Hope was the only last thing he could ran on.  
  
As the Highblood dismissed Signless with the guards his thoughts changed from that to you and Disciple.The guard had taken him back to the cell every step compounded in more worries and more evil thoughts. As they got to the cell the blueblood turned him around. “if you move I will kill you and your group.” The blue blood took the key and undid his shackles.   
  
Signless looked down at his wrists as he rubbed then light before looking up seeing Disciple and you on the hay at the back of the cell.   
  
Disciple was against the wall having an almost blanked distant look on her face. Dried olive tears marked her face. She looked emotional drained; you were sat in her lap side wise so your legs going off to the right of her. You were sitting there with your eyes closed. Your head resting against her chest with her head on yours. Her arms were wrapped around your waist. He stared long and hard he couldn’t caught the rise and fall of your chest.   
  
Signless started to tremble as he walked over almost fearful to go over. Disciple didn’t seem to react to him till her lifted your legs and sat beside her. He placed your legs in his lap. Disciple’s head moved from yours and onto his shoulder. Signless rested his head against hers. One of his hands found hers both held onto each others hands soaking up the silence.   
  
Signless voice trembled lightly as he looked off into the darkness. “D-disciple...is...is she....”   
  
He felt Disciple hand clench his and her move in a no motion. Disciple spoke then sounding very small; “The healers could only do so much....they had to...restrain...her from falling off the slab...as they performed there healing...she’s just asleep like always....” Disciple gave a little small almost bitter sounding laugh. “When isn’t she...right?”  
  
Signless shushed her softly taking his hand away and pulling her in close letting her cry all she needed too. After a couple of minutes she seemed to calm down leaving the three of you in silence. Signless could only purr and tell her sweet nothing in her ears. Disciple was having none of it though. She seemed to boil over after everything. He telling her that everything was going to be okay he guessed afterward as just to much.   
  
Disciple hissed at him which made Signless looked at Disciple as she spoke about how nothing was going to be okay and most importantly about herself being a horrible morial and even worse matespirit. Signless shook his head which caused her to be short with him. She had placed you down off of her before she started at him.   
  
Signless always angered by it. He told her how wrong she was. He knew she didn’t mean anything it was an way to cope with her emotions. She was never good at expressing her hurting ones.   
  
Disciple lunged at him as if an means to hit him for lying. Both struggled against each other till Signless had pinned down her under him and pinned her hands in one of his.   
  
Signless grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him. “Then make me a promise! Promise me that you will take care of her! Promise me if anything happens that you will make sure she is safe. You’ll make sure our weaker half is safe! Promise me you’ll never give up! No matter what you’ll never give up!”   
  
Disciple looked at him she struggled lightly before nodding in tears “I promise...I promise...”  
  
Signless sighed lightly before keeping her pinned to the ground. He let go of her hand and chin and held her. Disciple sniffed lightly as Signless smiled tired as he leaned in an licked her tears and face lightly purring. This caused Disciple to give a watery smile before purring. Disciple and Signless rested their foreheads together before smiling. What was going to happen either could stop.   
  
They knew whatever it was they would have to be strong for you. “Flushed for you my alpha...” Disciple whispered lightly.   
  
Signless smiled “Flushed for you too my Huntress.”   
  
Both laid there till Signless’s stomach rumbled. Which caused Disciple to laugh as she let him go which they both broke apart the meal left by the guards. The pair whisked themselves away to a time where there was just two of them during there courtship. It was paradise in that tiny little cell they were forced to call home.   
  
Over the next week everything seemed to shift around. After a day or two doing nothing but sleeping the part you had woken up. The pair of trolls were greeted with your smiles and greetings. Both were happy you were up and seeming to be alright aside form a couple of wounds. Signless was taken out at nights by some bluebloods.   
  
One day they had took Disciple away putting her in another cell. You were sorrowful to see her leave she put up a fight till Signless told her it was going to be alright that she and the both of you would be alright. You didn’t know what happened to her but you hoped your other half was alright.   
  
As of the moment; you cuddled into Signless holding onto him like a life line. You didn’t understand what was happening or what was going to happen for once the future looked so scary. You were so scared that you clung to Signless that if you let go he’ll just disappear from you; like everyone else. Signless himself held onto you as if can’t protect you any longer he knew this as did you.   
  
The whole day he showed you passion and everything he wouldn’t be able to give you. You clung to him tighter as you both heard the foot steps of the damning.   
  
Thud...Thud...Thud.   
  
You thought for a moment it was your own heart but it was not. The devil himself show up at your cell.   
  
The Highblood had his make up on extra cruel looking tonight. It looked like a skull with fangs on his face. “It’s motherfucking time to face the motherfucking messiahs mutants.”  
  
He chuckled as he opened the cell door. You both got up Signless held as best he could onto your hand as you both were marched out. A couple of the cells you walked by chuckled which had you look wearyingly at them.   
  
Your wheezing breaths were the only thing making a sound. As you both and the group of the bluebloods marched up you could hear the shouts of the damned and demanding outside.   
  
The Highblood stood at the huge outside gate. “It’s motherfucking time.”   
  
As he opened the door you closed your eyes as the bright moonlight hit your face it was blinding.  

You let go of Signless hand for a moment to block the light from the night sky. It may not have been bright like the sun but it was bright enough for you used to the dark cell.  
  
As you both walked passed the doors your could hear two masses shouting and screaming. Signless’s chains jiggled lightly you looked down to see he was holding his hand out behind him for you. You smiled giving a giggle as you gripped his hand. You could see a sad smile on his face.   
  
One of the bluebloods looked away before he tapped your back heel. “Move.”   
  
You started to walk as did Signless. Signless was thankful the blueblood wasn’t going to make you both let your hands go. Unfortunately others didn’t like that and as soon as he passed you both off you hissed breaking your hand away from Signless’s.   
  
He looked back at you to see you were holding your hand in pain with an blueblood holding onto an spiked stick. You bleed lightly from where the spikes had dug into your already marked up skin.   
  
Signless growled before he was whacked in the face by another one. “Shut up mutant pay attention to in front of you.”   
  
Signless wiped his mouth smearing more bright red blood across his lower cheek. He felt something get shoved into his back. He looked back to see you rubbing your face looking up at him. His eyes widen a small fraction.   
  
In your e/c eyes still held a spirit to them. You still held the fighting spirit he had lost when you all got caught. But most of all he saw a little glimmer of hope that some how everything would be alright. He shook his head you were so naive and innocent...so very innocent. He heard some crack there weapon before he started moving forward so neither of you would be physically hit again.   
  
You looked at the group of bluebloods which parted. You glanced at them looking before you hissed as you were suddenly shoved onto the ground rather hard your hands broke your fall thankfully. You looked to the side of you when someone placed there hand on your back.   
  
You looked to the left to see Dolorosa with an concerned look you shook your head sitting up onto your back legs. You smiled at her though it was so misplaced but she returned it. You were so happy to see she was alright as was Psiioniic.   
  
There was a thud from the right of you which was Signless kneeling and sighing. You stared a bit more to the left to see you five were lined up. It went Psiioniic, Dolorosa, You, Signless, and Disciple. The five of you looked on at the tall execution pillar.   
  
You clenched your jaw lightly watching as a blueblood placed orange glowing 69 cuffs onto the block with chains. You were so engrossed with watching you missed Sightless's action with Disciple. He rested his forehead against hers as she made a whimpering sound of sorrow.   
  
You came back into focus when he moved to get up. Your hand shot out as you grabbed onto his hand which had him stop to look at you. Tears started to dripped down colorless liquid marred your e/c eyes. Signless raised his forehead against yous. Your h/c hair parted a bit. “It is my cross to bare.”   
  
He started to get up is when you dig your nails into his hand. “Stop! It doesn’t have to be! Who said this should-”   
  
Signless clenched his jaw as he leveled you with a glance. He expression mixed; “I said it is Y/n. Now let me face my final role so you can keep our promises.”   
  
He shook your hand off him before turning away leaving you. “Signless!” You shouted out before trying to stop him. You could just let him go march off to die. Not for an idea, a dream for all. You struggled in your shackles but the bluebloods made sure you didn’t move.   
  
Signless looked back at you and smiled before taking his place in red hot shackles. He huffed through them placing them on him. The sound wasn’t a sizzle but there was a smell of burned flesh in the air.   
  
The Highblood stood in front of Signless laughing. “Lowblood for crimes against the empress you are sentencing to death. Do you deny this claim?”   
  
Signless opened his mouth; “No I will not deny the claim for equality for all. I will dead for my dream and for those who I’m flushed and paled for.”   
  
The Highblood smirked; “Motherfucking well then before you are motherfucking culled I will give you an motherfucking chance for your motherfucking final words.”   
  
Signless nodded; “If i may Grand Highblood; may I speak my final sermon.”   
  
The Highblood smirked before looking at the empress who waved her hand slightly in an why not. Highblood laughed; “Your motherfucking lucky she motherfucking finds this entertaining.”   
  
Signless nodded looking the Highblood in the eye. He straight as best as he could before talking. Both sides the lowbloods and the highbloods forces watched. A eerie hush fell on both sides.   
  
“I have been peaceful...I have been kind. I only dared to speak what others have been dreaming for so long.” You looked up at him in defeat as disciple rested her head on your shoulders watching him in tears. Dolorosa closed her eyes as Jade tears trickled down listening to his final words. Psiioniic watched with an agony like expression on his face.   
  
Signless smiled looking at everyone low and high bloods like. “I have dreams too, dreams of what might have been...Where blood was simply blood, and all of us were equal. If wishing for that is heresy then yes. I deserve to die.”   
  
He straight his look at the empress and the Highblood. The Highblood held an neutral expression his face. The empress looked as if she was boring. “I have seen acts of the most sublime kindness and the most vile cruelty. They say powerful beings find anger when they have no room for love-”   
  
The Signless paused to let that sink in to the bluebloods. They were the foot soldiers cannon fodder for the highbloods. “What made you so? Are you scared of change? Scared of those who are different?” Many flinched away or looked away. The Highblood snarled lightly making them look at Signless again.  
   
Signless stared at the Empress as if more powerful where he was now then ever before. His tone did no waver. “I realize now that I am different than you. I have know feelings that none of you can ever hope you know.”   
  
As he spoke he spat that part angry as it seemed before looking at the four of you. His glance pinned Psiioniic first; “I have known the camaraderie of a friend who supported me against all odds!”   
  
He pinned his eyes next to Dolorosa who wept for her son. “I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no others would and raised me to dream and hope!”   
  
He flickered his eyes to Disciple who made a wounded sound. He spoke so softly and so loving. “I have known a love and a passion that transcended all definition.”   
  
He then looked at you. His lips twitch in an smile. “I have know a innocents and spirit which defines all reason.”   
  
Signless looked down before closing his eyes speaking again his fangs sinking into his lips as blood from is wrists had been falling down his arms as while as the scratches and wounds for the brutality for the bluebloods. “There is no use on hiding it now. You all can see me for that I am! The Signless! The Suffer! The-”   
  
He spoke bitterly and angrily at the word. “MUTANT!”   
  
He huffed pointing an angry glance at the highbloods. “My blood burns brightly for all to see. It is the flame of a revolution you cannot ever hope to quell! My memory can be erased but my ideals will never die!” He continued on an roll. “My mistake was believing I could change a world infected by HATE and Corruption.”   
  
He spat at the highbloods. “You have taken the freedom of an innocent troll and turned his blessing into a curse! You force a mother to watch her own son die! You’ve taken the innocent and hopes of a young troll and smashed them before her every eyes! The pity you have taken on my disciple will wound her...she has known true love and you have forced her to a life of know solitude!”   
  
He jerked front the chains strand and clanged toward. It was as if he was pointing to both the gran Highblood and the empress. “I see you for what you are! I always fucking have! I thought I could fucking change you! Fuck me for being a fucking fool! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” Signless panted slacking against the chains.   
  
A soft mumble came from his mouth. “fuck...”   
  
He looked at the Low bloods who watched him before looking at the bluebloods and the highbloods. “I’m angry because I forgive you...I may be the biggest fucking fool on all Alternia...but when I close my eyes, I see a world where we all work together...and it’s so fucking beautiful...” Signless closed his eyes.   
  
Before he opened them again screaming in pain as the one blueblood shot him with an arrow right through the liver. As while he fall silent when the Highblood's club came down onto his head blood poured from the head wound enough were he flipped his club letting bright red blood flick onto the four of you kneeling.   
  
He smiled as Dolorosa was screaming before silencing in over whelmed grief. Psiioniic was cursing and shouting at the sky. Disciple clung to you holding you so tightly it hurt as she cried. You roared in hatred, rage, and sorrow. Signless was trying to make this world better. His dream, his resolve was not worth this cruelty to him.   
  
Your other friends dragged away as the up raisers were attack by the empress’s forces. Disciple buried her head into your neck as she started to lose herself in sorrow and grief. You were her only life line since Dolorosa and Psiioniic were dragged away from you two to there own deaths most likely.   
  
Signless’s death marked the ending of hope even for yours.   
  
Someone roughly grabbed you pulled you back and the same for Disciple. You huffed on the ground tears clouded your vision. Someone said something to you once that held so true.   
  
To lose one person is to lose a world. A world full of ideas, possibilities, and a view. For every person killed the world gets that much smaller and duller.   
  
You gripped the ground before blinking the tears away. You wouldn’t let it happened again. You wold roll over and let them take everything from you. You had a promise to keep and so help you god you would keep it. You looked at the blueblood holding yo his neck as just above you.   
  
You could hear Disciple crying you had to get to her to protect her. The blueblood was busy paying attention else where. This was your only time to leash out. You reacted as quickly as you could. You lifted your mouth up to his throat. You felt his claws dig into your shoulders before an soundless shout came up his throat.   
  
You had sank your teeth into his throat and ripped it out. You watched just for that fraction of a second to see his disbelieved face. Then you moved you eyed for him to see the keys you grabbed and unlocked your cuffs and leg shackles before grabbing the chains of both.   
  
As if a ball and chain you attacked other in your way like a bat out of hell you ran towards the circled area. It was easy enough many were distracted by the executions to pay attention till it was to late. You forced your way through to the middle of the ring. You watched as the giant blue blood seemed to waver. Which lead your body to react before it could think of what you were doing.  
  
Darkleer wavered in shooting Disciple. He looked at her with his bow back ready to shoot her and he just started at her as she looked up at him spats of the other mutants blood on her face. You though took this chance jumping on his back and grabbed one of his horns in one hand and his hair in the other.   
  
He shot his arrow hitting an purple blood in the face killing the troll as he dropped his bow trying to get you off. He grabbed your leg whipping you off of him. As you were whipped from you held tightly onto one of his horns which caused you to break the horn off. You were sent fly as he let you go.   
  
You landed on the ground hard in front of Disciple with part of his horn in your hand. You groaned in pain has you huffed; “Run Disciple! Run get out of here hurry! You can’t died here! RUN!”   
  
You glared at her before looking at Darkleer. Disciple just looked at Signless’s body then you. She made an grimaced face flashing her fangs as she got up.   
  
You who were still looking away felt someone grab your hand. You looked to see Disciple grabbing your hand yanking you up and started to run almost dragging you as   
  
Darkleer howled in pain from you breaking his horn. She took you both masses of lowbloods who were running away from the Empress’s forces and through the forest running you were panting having a hard time keeping up.   
  
After a hour or so if running you had tripped on an exposed root causing you to trip sending Disciple down with you into an rock wall which gave out and into an cave floor. You landed thankfully on Disciple who laid there huffing.   
  
You wheezed coughing from the dust and panting from running. Your head was on her shoulder well your hand had an death grip on hers. You both laid there unmoving and unspeaking. What seemed like hours pasted by till you made the first move to roll off her and onto the ground beside her.   
  
“I...I...I think we lost the bluebloods.” You mumbled out unsure of what to say.   
  
Disciple looked at you with an unreadable face. Olive eyes seemed to change quickly which caused you to shrink back. She raised a hand before slapping you hard across the face. You were stunt as she sat up yelling at you. What she was saying made no sense verbally. It was all hisses and growls. She got up suddenly which you flinched back thinking she was going to whack you again.   
  
But she started to walk outside of the cave. You shifted thought painfully from laying to up on your feet fast as you ever could before you tackled her down by the waist keeping her in the cave and safe. She couldn’t move with you on her.   
  
She yelled at you her emotions were going hay wire. You held her as tightly as you could even as she hit you and scratched at you causing deep wounds and welts.   
  
You refused to let go of her as you shouted back finally.“I promised Signless I would take care of you! I couldn’t lose you Disciple! I couldn’t lose you too...”   
  
You cried as her hand had paused in the air. She looked at you as you told her how you had no idea how she was feeling; her and Signless love was nothing no one had ever seen.   
  
But you couldn’t break your promise to the man you both loved and how her getting herself killed will keep anyone remembering Signless act of selflessness.   
  
Disciple looked at you before breaking into tears before holding you tightly again as you both cried. Both your futures very uncertain in the new age of lost hopes and dreams.   
  
Signless and Disciple ending:  
  
It had been many sweeps since that day; you and Disciple had took up living in the cave you had both fall into as an sign. Which went pretty far back into the ground. Even after everything that happen; One day well Disciple was napping you had sneaked to explore the rest of the cave.   
  
Your curious was almost a death sentence when you found a paw-beast was living in the back of the cave. You don’t remember much other then you struggling with fangs in your face from the creature before it was replaced with smaller fangs in your face from Disciple as she lectured you before praising you.   
After that Disciple wrote on the walls all day written the adventures as she and your group had been through. Even Disciple herself had become an leader.   
  
People who travel to where you both lived to find enlightenment. She would teach the lessons of the Suffer to all who would want to hear it and give future of others plans. She said everything was written in the stars but at times they would become cloudy.   
  
You had stop wearing your cloak since they had took it away when you all were caught even if you had it there was no need for it anymore it was a death sentence. Unfortunately for Disciple her followers were just as good as Dolorosa was and had made you a cloak so you could go outside. You wore her new symbol and color markings.   
  
Disciple never liked you going far from her since the highbloods still form time to time searched for you two but she allowed it for your spirits. Besides she wouldn’t want another paw-beast accident.   
  
What she found was interesting though was you had a nickname among the locals in an distance village which seemed to spread out. They called you Hornless since you have no horns. You wore the name in pride but Disciple worried slightly if something were to happen. You pacified her by telling her you would tell her where you were going and for how long.   
  
This seemed to work but what disciple had no control over was your relationship with her. After Signless was murder you took up the lead a bit. You became her rock as she was yours. Your relationship was still surprisingly matespirits even though your three piece was missing you both still connected to that level. You both tried to do things together once and a while.   
  
One bonding activated you tried to help her with her wall work but you ended up with more paint on you then the wall. You both laughed till you started to mark her up with green paint humming it into an design.   
  
At first she didn’t approve till you spoke about having exile marks. You closed your eyes waiting for her to do yours. She smiled softly drawing on you. She asked why you two needed them you answer surprised her.   
  
“So those you followers remember the for every chapter and for every story there are not always happy endings. But that in the end death makes us all equal.”  
  
After that day Disciple changed the way she looked at you. You were wiser then what she remember.   
  
Currently though Disciple was stuck inside finishing the last parts of a story. She yawned as she dabbled her fingers in red paint before written symbols on the wall. She was grown tired and needing of a nap it must have been a little later then midnight.   
  
A young orange blood side horn troll came beside her looking rather unsure of herself. “Mistress Disciple?”   
  
Disciple hummed lightly; “Someone named Redglare wishes you to give her audience.”   
  
Disciple looked at the young troll who Y/n had raised a bit after finding her in the forest. You had had an unnatural way of finding trouble it seemed. “What fur child?”   
  
The troll sighed looking down. She knew it was an touchy subject. “It...it is about The Suffer and the new rebellion that is forming for this holy war-”   
  
Disciple looked away with an narrowed look. “Tell this Redglare or whoever to leave immediately. Tell her I will not involve mawself in this butchering of highbloods.”   
  
The troll nodded lightly. “Is there anything else you need me for?”   
  
Disciple started to draw again. “Yes, mew need to find Y/n child and bring her in. I don’t need this troll taking hur from me with the condition she is in.”   
  
The troll nodded as another came in asking about an letter from one of the older followers. Disciple nodded looking at the letter as the one follower asked.   
  
“Mistress why do you let Hornless go out? I thought the healer told you that any exhaustion of her body could be fatal...”   
  
Disciple sighed closing her eyes as she rubbed them in stress while sighing. Red paint marked her eyes. You had been very ill since the spring time. “I know but Y/n knows not to over do it. Besides have you tried saying no to her? It is nearly impossible she would sneak up and get herself hurt. I would rather know where she is going.”   
  
The follower sighed nodding it was very true. You were caught once or twice when you had got yourself stuck up a tree. You howled for hours till Disciple seen you were missing and went to find you. That was the one trait you never lost your never satisfied curiosity.   
  
Disciple shook her head before hummed over the paper lightly scribbling her advice and handing it back to follower. “there send it back and if you don’t mind tell the others I would like to be alone till the youngest child returns with Y/n.”   
  
The follower bowed before taking it’s leave. Disciple waited till it left that she looked at the paint before her. She hoped that the highblood called Redglare left. She wanted nothing to do with an holy war. Signless wouldn’t want it neither would she.   
  
Redglare pov   
  
Redglare watched as the young orange blood troll left looking rather unsure of herself. Redglare hoped that The Disciple would give her the time to talk. Summoner had told her to go it seemed like he was had deep regret when it came to this. She never knew fully why but she respected his wishes as leader. Redglare looked hummed as someone behind her at the entrance started to cough heavy.   
  
Redglare turned to look only to hear something like water splash on the floor. She looked down under the figure to see red liquid shine on the ground. It was leaning against the wall huffing. It seemed to be panting and trying to breath. It wasn’t hard to figure out the red blood was from the troll because she could see the bit that was on it’s mouth and chin.   
  
The troll pushed down it’s hood. Redglare’s eyes widen as the troll was an white as a rainbow drinker but had pale s/c skin under tones; red blood colored its chin. It smiled at her it’s e/c eyes winkled with kindness and wisdom. She thought it was a young troll but it’s h/c hair had wisps of grey in it. But what shocked her the most the troll had no horns none at all not even broken bases.   
  
This must be the Hornless or Y/n she heard about this troll. It was said The Suffer and group found it abandon and alone. It had an rage that was that of Highblood. It was of mutant as the Suffer but it escaped with the Disciple. The Hornless was known for ever flowing kindness. More over the villagers had told her that Hornless often would tell the wigglers stories of an far away land and ‘sing’ to them songs. She was a troll like no other and there was no one she wouldn’t help.  
  
Redglare moved as the troll looked like it was going to sink onto the ground. Redglare grabbed it’s smaller hand and clenched the trolls hand steadying her on her feet.   
  
The Hornless looked at her before speaking “Thank you...” The troll panted before trying to straighten out. She seemed to be quick on the draw righting herself to walk.”You here for...Disciple?” She seemed to struggle to breath and talk. It sounded like a young wiggler talking.   
  
Redglare nodded, “Yes i ask to see her but i fear she wouldn’t.”  
  
Hornless hummed lightly wiping her chin from the blood. “Come...take you...um...help me...there...sorry.”   
  
Redglare blinked you would take her to Disciple in exchange for helping you get to her. Redglare nodded; “Yeah sure thank you Hornless.”   
  
You gave her a funny smile shaking your head. You gripped onto her arm as you walked she was very slow and easy with you. You had went to far today and where know paying for it. But you just wanted to see the baby roaring-beasts. They were so cute looking. Y  
  
ou hummed deeply in the back of your throat when you saw one of your children looking at you. “Ma-ah Hornless! What happened to you?! Oh now I'll have to make you new clothes.”   
  
You smiled as she frowned placing her hand on her face. She was a jade blood as while as your and Disciples oldest child. You had found her lost in the woods as an older wiggler Disciple said she wasn’t older then 4 sweeps you took pity on her and lead her to were you both lived. Disciple didn’t want to but you rebutted her saying you were not going to leave an child to die.   
  
After caring for her wounds and feeding her she took right to the both of you. Disciple secretly like it to as much as she didn’t want to say it. It was something you to could have some type of happiness you had both being denied when your friends and Signless died. All together you had adopted for a lack of better terms 12 in all. All but two left after getting to adulthood.   
  
Your oldest standing before you was giving you a headache about the dirt and mud on your cloak and on your clothes. She was making to much noise for your head to follow along which had your mind hit a mental block. “Shush...go...um...apple?”   
  
She looked at you with an sad smile. “No..Aplida”   
  
You nodded lightly before mumbling to yourself. Your mind was at a road block it felt like it was having trouble translating so you mumbled what you called her again. “Apple...”   
  
She rolled her eyes before looking at Redglare. She mumbled under her own breath before looking at Redglare who was looking awkward. “I assume your the person Tivaos couldn’t find. To get to moth-Disciple go straight down the hall and to the right is where Mistress Disciple is. Hornless?!”   
  
You snapped your head up at her looking confused and wondered at her. “Remember your taking her to Disciple...um...Olive. Okay? Cause need to find Tivaos before she ends up ass backwards in the paw-beasts jaw.”   
  
You nodded fast as she walked away shaking her head. Redglare blinked as you smiled watching her. “Good Jade...my Jade...umm...Olive? Oh! Disciple!”   
  
You tugged Redglare who watched you your eyes seemed to out in and out once and a while. Redglare wondered what was wrong with you. She never heard anything about the Hornless being this bad.   
  
Did something happen to you of late that caused this? Redglare frowned taking pity on you. Every so often tugging at your shirt to get you to follow her now in so cases. As you both turned the corner.   
  
Redglare blinked in amazement the one part of the cave was huge with written and pictures all over the wall. Yes she had seen the other rooms well you both past but this was different the smell of the troll blood paint and dirt. Also the amount of stuff on the walls.   
  
Disciple didn’t seem to stop her work as she spoke. “I told you no one-”   
  
You smiled to chirp up smiling. “Olive~!”   
  
Disciple sighed placing her hand down as you laughed. “Y/n really...”   
  
As she turned to look you spoke again. “Disciple someone to see you. A good highblood. Nice!”   
  
Disciple pov  
  
Disciple whipped her head around to see Redglare laughing a bit nervously and Y/n was holding onto the highbloods' arm. Disciple glared at Redglare before looking at Y/n who was looked at her with a ‘dont be mad’ look. Disciple narrowed her eyes as Y/n gave her a ‘i’m sorry’ look.   
  
Disciple beckoned Y/n to her. Y/n let go of Redglare who was a bit hesitated to let her go. Y/n patted Redglare's hand to let her go that she was okay. Redglare let Y/n go and watch as she went to Disciple and sat down in the older trolls lap with a struggled breathes.  
  
Disciple rested her head over top of Y/n’s. Disciple narrowed her eyes at Redglare who’s jaw was clenched in nervous. “I know why you are here and I have nothing to say to you. Your rebellion will not get the injustice to do anything but spread more blood all over the ground.”   
  
Disciple continued growling which caused Y/n to try and look up at her. “Your rebellion will fall short for killing and attacking higher bloods will not stop you have to stop fighting to get anything to change this is what we did-” Y/n rubbed Disciple arm lightly to calm the troll down.   
  
Brokenly Y/n stated the message “Hate...breeds....hate. Peace...breeds....peace.”   
  
Y/n started to cough curling into Disciple who rubbed her back. “That is all I have to say to you. Now show yourself out Highblood.”   
  
Redglare looked on before turning away and out of the tiny cavern area.   
  
Disciple looked down at Y/n whose coughing was starting subside. Red blood covered her own hand she cursed inside before standing up taking Y/n with her. “I think its a good time for a nap. You can tell me what you found outside then.”   
  
Y/n nodded as she wheezing as the soughing fit studded down. Red blood against paint Y/n chain, mouth, and hands. Disciple noticed that your wheezing had gotten worse lately like the healer had said.   
  
~Tiny flash back~  
  
Disciple had notice that the spring that had just past you had gotten a horrible cough, struggling for breath, a daily high fever, and you didn’t seem to want to leave to go anywhere. Disciple had order the followers to go fetch there healer. He was an very old troll who would often times tend to the followers who got injured. After looking you over he shook his head. Disciple held onto you as you fall asleep against her tired out. “W-what is it?”   
  
His jaw clenched as he sighed. “...Nothing good I’m afraid. Its a compound of things. I have seen this before but it’s rare.” He gave a sad chuckle.   
  
Disciple bite her lip with her fangs. “Is it curable?”   
  
He shook his head. “I’m afraid not mistress. Her body is basically fighting itself. The lungs are filled with fluid of sorts what i think to be blood of what you said about coughing so hard. I guess her brain is over worked for fixing this and is draining since it may not be getting enough blood to it. “ Disciple looked like she was going to cry. The old healer rubbed her hand. “Fortunately for us she is not a troll so she will live longer but she wouldn’t live to see the first white fall. So get all the time you can with each other.”   
  
Disciple looked at him heartbroken. He explained at basically you lungs are filling with your own blood it seemed you had hurt yourself to cause it. He farther stated that it effected the mind since the body would must likely over use itself so in short sacrificed mental capably. He looked down before getting up and touching her shoulder then left. ~End tiny flash back~  
  
Disciple came back to the world of the living when she felt someone touch her face. Y/n was looking at her rubbing the red paint off her face being mindful of her green exile markings.   
  
Normal pov  
  
Disciple gave a tired smile; “Think...to...much...” Disciple laughed lightly as she walked over to the pile of blankets in the corner of the cave. Disciple placed you down gentle before laying down herself. She opened her arms to you which you cuddled right in burying your face into her neck.   
  
Disciple gently rubbed and stroked your back in a smoothing motion she could feel some of the bones in your spine. “Well I’d rather think then turn my hair grey.”   
  
She teased lightly which you chuckle. “You all give me the gray hairs.”   
  
Disciple smiled; “Oh?”   
  
You hummed “Mhm I worry about you. With food and not sleeping lots. Children maybe sweeps old but concerned for their future. Village so wounded right now drout, bad trolls...” Disciple watched as you speak started to fail.   
  
You stopped suddenly before she heard a sniffled sound. Disciple looked down as you who clung to her as colorless tears dripped down your pale s/c face. Disciple wrapped her arms around Y/n cradling her close. “I pray for bubbles..not troll...so scared...”   
  
Disciple hushed you softly purring and nuzzling into your hair. “You will I promise. You are a troll you have lived with us and bleed with us. The earth shes knows these and she always claims whats hers.”   
  
Disciple felt you nod your head’s barely under her chin. Disciple kept stroking your back; “And when your in that bubble dream Signless and the others will be there waiting. And when I go you’ll be waiting for you me with them and then we can be a happy family again.” You started to get very tired as Disciple kept talking.   
  
The female cat troll kept rubbing soothing patterns into your back. “Then we had settled down and make that hive that Signless promised after traveling around a bit more cause knowing you want to see everything.” Disciple felt you give a small chuckle against her throat. “We could do everything we could never do and the best part you wouldn’t have to wear that hood anymore...”  
  
You felt like taxed after chuckling like you used up all your energy. You listened to Disciple babble on about things which always put you to sleep. As you drifted off into an relaxed sleep.   
  
You just faded away into the darkness.   
  
You would never know Disciples torment of finally being all alone. She know had to weep for two lost matespirits. One lost to the highbloods and the other to disease.   
  
Thankfully though whatever Gog that was out there took pity on her. As once she was finished her own work she had this need to draw Signless’s sign on the cave wall beside her and wrapped your cloak around her. This was before succumbing to the bubbles herself where she hoped you and the others were waiting.     
  
~In the bubble dream~  
  
Your mind felt muddy at first. You were surrounded by darkness feeling like you were hit by an train going top speed when an two by four whacked you in the face. But that feeling bled away. You felt so much better your lungs didn’t hurt and you felt you had your mind back it wasn’t full of blockades. You blinked lightly to tell Disciple but instead of the cave you seen desert.   
  
You panicked for a moment where were you? Was it all a dream? You looked down at your body to see your old cloak on you. Where were you then more important where was everyone else. You called out into the desert. You listen for anyone but you did hear anything. “Anybody! Somebody!”   
  
You screamed this time to see if anything was out there. You listened again but nothing. You looked around for any sense of direction you should go. Your bottom lip trembled for the first since you first came into the trolls world you were udderly alone. You started to move to what you thought was north. You hoped this was not hell or limbo.   
  
You hoped somewhere in this big desert were your friends and your lovers. Hope was the only thing keeping you going.   
  
You walked and walked never tiring and the sky never changed. You felt as if you were wondering this plain for months maybe even years. The twin moons pink and green hung in the air as the first time you ever seen them. You stopped to look up at them this made you burst into tears.   
  
You just wanted to go home to your friends. You missed them with a passion. You didn’t want to be alone anymore.Tears flowed down your cheeks you tried to wipe them away it never seemed to stop.   
  
You collapsed onto your knees just inconsolable. The sounds of the sand shifting didn’t caught your ears your sobs where the only thing you heard. Four figure stood over top of the bank. One looked like it was going to start laughing and shaking it’s head. The tallest one giggled lightly well the other two seemed to smile at each other. Of course they would find you crying. Was the only way they found you after looking for you for so long.  
  
You were pushed forward by a pulse which had you sniffle and looked around. You turned to see four black figures standing there.You stood up almost afraid you were going to run. Till one opened it’s arms.   
  
You looked up at it before fresh tears started to form. Your tears started to make everything blurry for you as you started to run at them. You tackled the opened armed shadow figure down who went down laughing.   
  
You looked up as sobs again wrecked your body you knew that laugh. Through the tears you could make out those red eyes that you missed so much. They got closer before you closed your eyes feeling his forehead against yours. His breath tickled your face as he .  
spoke not above a whisper.  
  
 _“Welcome Home...”_


	10. Our Journey: Psiioniic Route Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One choice, one action. For every one choice made another made an different one. So many timelines and variables. It's an consistent flow of what could have been, what can be, and should have happened. For every action there is an reaction... what if you choice differently?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Hello my darlings! How are you? I hope everyone is well :3 Before we begin Psiioniic's route; I just wanted to slip in this note to remind you darlings that if you see any * symbols (**,***, etc) it means that that I wanted to example someone in the author notes below where you comment. You don't have to read them but it may help you understand when I am getting from or headcannon like things. Anyways my darlings I'll let you read now! Enjoy~!

Psiioniic's Route  
  
You would run you had to get away from them and the attacks. You felt betrayed and your were hurt. You took off pushing past the weaker part of the circle. You hissed as one of their arrows hit the side of your waist. You looked to see it left a deep cut across but it was enough to were you placed your hand on the wound to keep it from bleeding out onto the ground. The additional worry was it caused a burning and the heat that you were starting to feel.   
  
You shook the thought from you head as you ran. You looked over your shoulder to see that you were somehow faster then them. As you run down the street you whipped your head around. Where do you run to lose them; Alleyway, Run then hid to lose them, run to the water, or just keep running.   
  
You knew you couldn’t out run them forever. Your best bet was to get far enough away so that you could hid somewhere. You figured maybe the alleyway way with it’s maze like quality would be an good spot. As you started to hide to the alleyway an blueblood pops up which had you stop from hiding in there. You hissed as you stop and turned and tailed it away from him.   
  
Everywhere you ran an blueblood was there or had spotted you. You were running down the side streets when you noticed roofs that expanded out blocking the views from above some. You smiled panting and huffing. You sudden hissed holding your side. It burned and stunt from the sweat that was dripping down your body from running so much. You were somewhat relieved to hit an more protective area.   
  
At least now the only blueblood's that could see you were from the roofs if there were anything. You looked down each street way to see if anyone of them open. Your paced slowed dramatically from the wound on your waist to you feeling your temperature rising very high.   
  
You were running out of time as you knocked on each door to get someone to take pity on you. No one would open there doors for you. You guessed it would be dangerous to if not knowing if it was a blueblood or not. You collapsed side ways against an wooden wall still by some miracle on your feet. You raised your head sweat dripped off your nose as the images in front of you; were as if the sun was out and everything was brighten. You gripped the wood looking at the last two places. You stared which shop the left or the right.   
  
You choose the left side it seemed a bit more protected then the other side which was on the opposite side that you were on. As you dragged your feet and body to the door you ended up a little short of the door. You slide down the wall sitting on your butt. You were right beside the door which you looked at. You took the hand off your wound and knocked on the door. “please...please...open up...I beg of you...”   
  
You chanted lightly as your eyes fluttered as you moved your head to point ahead of you. You coughed heavy before you heard whispering from the other side of the door.   
  
“Lad it’s only an little one I am not leaving it to be butchered by the bluebloods'!”   
  
someone seemed to bark back. “It’s hardly small old man! It’s looks just barely out of wigglehood! It should know better-!”   
  
The older voice seemed to bark back. “My shop my rules! Don’t like it stay in the back!”  
There was a huff then stomping sounds. You looked a to the side of you a little as you heard the door open. “Come on little one, come in here before the bluebloods get you.”  
  
You tried to smile at him thanking him but you just nodded deeply. You tried to stand up but your legs wouldn’t support you. The older troll grabbed you before you fall onto the ground which was when he got a good look at your cloak. The red ‘X’ sow lines on the top of the hood marked you under the Signless group. He frowned lightly so young and so misguided*.   
  
The older troll shifted you into his arms to carry you. Before closing the door and placing the wood across the door. He walked to the behind the service counter that wrapped around the somewhat back area. Your eyes opened up a bit to see what looked like wires. You grunted softly before closing them again.   
  
The older troll opens the door after moving the two stack of boxes. “Psiioniic I have an friend of yours here. Please come and take her.”   
  
The troll waits a couple of seconds to see Psiioniic with his cloak off. Psiioniic looks wide eyed when he sees you in your horrible state. “Y/n?!”   
  
He moves to get up the stairs to grab you when the older troll waves him off to come down. As he moves down slightly Psiioniic looks to see it’s you he makes an face before taking you from the older troll holding you close to him in an bridal position. He nods to the older troll who closes the door and hides the door with some boxes before doing whatever. Psiioniic listen as the creaks of the floor boards above him.   
  
He moved quickly back to his hidden corner in the dark where is bag was. That's when he gets a better look at you. You huffing and panting as sweat clings to your face as while as your hair. An deep red blush takes over your face as well which worries him. He can smell your blood as he moves your cloak off of you. Psiioniic cruses lightly as he places your head on his shoulder.   
  
He pats your cheek lightly to wake you up. “Y/n?”   
  
You seemed to try to wake up a little to look at him. He smiled a little till you gripped his jump suit top tightly. He clenched his jaw ushering lightly with his hand on the back of your head to his shoulder and neck.   
  
You placed your forehead against his neck resting your head on his shoulder panting. You made a soft whimpering sound answering him.“P-pie?”    
  
He hummed lightly; “Yeah it’th me. Y/n where are you hurt? You need to tell me.” Psiioniic watched as you moved your hand from your waist he could hear the sound of you hand pealing away from your shirt and skin. You made an muffled sound of pain. Psiioniic hushed you quietly with his hand on the back of your head and his head against yourself. He moved a little to get an better access to your wound.   
  
Psiioniic wanted to ask you what happened, how did you escape, where were the others, how did you get so badly hurt but he knew that you seemed short on time. Your temperature had seemed to go up since he was holding you. If it was poison he would need to deal with it know before it killed you. He could only think of the amount of it you could have in your body or the amount of slaver drugs.  
  
Psiioniic moved his hand to your side and slowly and carefully pulled up your shirt. The sound of it made him shiver in concern till he got a look at the wound. The wound itself was deep looking which made him worry he didn’t have the tools to fix this type of wound let alone the skills too. He could only do so much for you.   
  
He brushed the wound as gently as he could to get some of the your blood and bits on it which you gave a muffled groan of pain. He hoped that made if it was the entry point there was enough there for him to tell what it was when he tasted it.   
  
Psiioniic sniffed his thumb before licking it. He clenched his jaw before spitting on the ground. It was class A slaver poison fortunately Psiioniic was used to the poison after spending the major of his life under the collar. So it effected him very little due to his built up tolerance to it. Psiioniic had to get water into you and keep your temperature down. Psiioniic grid with fangs together if just the outside of your wound was enough for him to tell how much of it got into the wound itself.   
  
Psiioniic sat there for an moment before he decided he would have to do something drastic. Psiioniic moved slightly and grabbed his bag which he opened and dug through it for an water-skin as while a small black vial. He normally would never do this; but he figured you’d be died both ways so why not give you a slight chance.   
  
Psiioniic focused lightly on his psionic’s to help bind your arms and legs together and to hold you in place so he could work with his hands. Psiioniic ripped a bit of his cloak lightly and soaked it with the water before he started to wipe the wound area a little to see the wound part better and to get the area ready for the stuff in the vial.   
  
You huffed little in muffled moans of pain. Psiioniic rubbed your back lightly trying to be comforting. He wasn’t used to doing this for another so it was awkward for him. “Huthh...”   
  
You huffed under his neck trying to watch what he was doing but it was getting harder and harder. Any amount of light was hurting your eyes. Even his psionics where starting to become to much. As you closed your eyes as his back rub was starting to help you take your mind off things.   
  
Psiioniic looked at the wound a bit better know seeing it was workable. Though you would have an scar that was for sure. Psiioniic stopped rubbing your back to place his hand that was rubbing your back over your mouth to keep you quiet from the next part.  
  
Psiioniic popped the lid off the vial before pouring the black like sand onto the wound. He flecked his psionics’ stronger as you tensed his hand muffled your shouts of pain. Psiioniic moved the sand into your wound more and to the edges the sand itself seemed to fizz and make tiny popping sounds.   
  
You were in withering pain. The moment Psiioniic had poured something in your wound was when your eyes snapped opened as you felt an severing pain that hurt more then when you had got the wound. Your shouts were muffled by his hand but you didn’t have the energy to doing anything about it. All you wanted to do even in your hazed mind was to clock him.   
  
Psiioniic watched you before sighing if you were struggling it was a good sign he opened. What he poured on you as an poison itself. It was an counter to the poison** you were under. But it was just as dangerous though not many could survive the pain from it. Even then there was an day buffer period where if he poured to much it would kill you and if he poured to little it would kill you. He would have to wait and see.   
  
As Psiioniic waited he watched as the sand seemed to solidify a little before pouring the water over your wound again. As he poured the water you seemed to stop wiggling and struggling against him less and less. Which caused him to weaken his psionic’s less and less as while. Psiioniic wiped off your wound with first piece of his cloak cloak. The first piece he wiped the area to make sure he got all of the black powder off and dried to area before placing and holding the second piece to your wound hoping it would soak up anything that he didn’t get.   
  
He sighed as he finished relaxing his head against the wall holding you close to him. He could feel you hot breath against his neck though panted he took it as a good sign. At least your heart hadn’t stopped. Psiioniic rubbed your back lightly which he felt you give the soft chuckling like sound.   
  
“Pie..clock you later....but...no more?”   
  
Psiioniic gave a laugh before shook his head; “Yeah Y/n punch me later; no more Y/n of that I promithe you.. Here have a drink.”   
  
Psiioniic unscrewed the water-skin and placed it in your mouth before tipping it back. You seemed to drink a little before you started to cough. Psiioniic took the water-skin away before taking an drink himself.   
  
You seemed try and get is attention. Which had him look at you. “Pie...sorry...mad...”  
  
Psiioniic paused frowning what were you trying to say to him? You seemed to start to tear up lightly. Psiioniic shook his head patting your back. “Y/n don’t worry about it. You need to get better cauthe I don’t need your death over my hornth we’ll talk when your better. Tho thleep you’ll need your thrength. Your not of the woodth yet.”   
  
You hummed gently against his throat before just limping out on him. Psiioniic waited a couple of minutes before standing still holding you still and kicked over the dirt from the dirt floor. The smell was horrible it was also as dangerous as the application itself. Psiioniic grabbed his pack throwing his and your cloak over the spot and moved to where you both were to under the stairs it wasn’t as protected but it was the best place.   
  
As Psiioniic settled back down he shifted you lightly so you were resting on his other shoulder. The piece of cloak seemed to be sticking so that fact let him relax more. Psiioniic sighed lightly looking at you. He rubbed the smears of dirt off your face from what he figured was from you running. He really didn’t know what happened to Signless or Disciple. Since he and Dolorosa had escaped through another channel. Dolorosa herself was in the shop in front of this one the teller wasn’t going to put both of them in her place cause it was easier to get by with one. Well at least that saved one pause for worry for him at least you were safe and with him. He may seemed like an jerk and asshole to you at times but deep down he was kindhearted and worried about you.   
  
How could he not? You were just to cute looking but more then that you had a way of opening people up and getting them hope. You had the brightest smile and the air of curiousity about you. You made sure nothing was ever dull. Psiioniic pressed your head back to the crook of his neck before giving an silent yawn. It seemed the drug was making him sleepy. He shrugged it off a little nap couldn’t hurt besides there was no way for the blue bloods to find the pair of you. Psiioniic closed his eyes lightly listening to the sounds of your breathing.   
  
A sudden sound of walking at Psiioniic’s eyes snap open. Psiioniic whipped his head around to see what as going out and where he was. He remember quickly that you both were in the storage cellar of the wire shop.   
  
Psiioniic wondered what was going on till you made an small sound of pain which caused him to look at you. Your face was still flushed and your fever had not gone down but it had not gone up either so that was an good sign.   
  
Then a sudden bang had him snap his his head from you to look up at the wooden ceiling. Psiioniic clenched you closer as the sounds of heavier foot steps were seeming to walk around a lot upstairs. Psiioniic cursed lightly would the bad luck not stop. He clenched his jaw as he heard the boxes above you two fall over and the door open.   
  
Psiioniic had to suppress an hiss as he heard foot steps on the steps and the older troll. “Please there is nothing there! Just wires and old items that need to returned!”   
  
Psiioniic clenched you closer as he could hear and see the blueblood troll before him. It was only one of them which sent off warnings bells. But if given the chance he could fight his way out with you. Psiioniic was going to send an psionic shock wave out when the blueblood turned his head. Psiioniic’s eyes widen to see it was one of the bluebloods that offered his serves to Signless as an inside man.   
  
He looked at Psiioniic then down at you. “I’m going to check around to see if what he says is true. He won’t mind me opening some boxes....” An shout of okay from upstairs had him walk to behind the stairs where you both were. The blueblood knelt down sitting on his heels.   
  
Psiioniic spoke first hissing; “Jyvlin-”   
  
The blueblood shook his head his voice gruff sounding. “The answer is no. The place is completely surrounded I'm sorry i tried to get them to left me alone but no luck. Your other friends are safe but you two are in trouble.”   
  
Psiioniic flashed his fangs at the blueblood troll which he flashed his own back. “You can ‘t fight them Psiioniic there are to many. And there was evidence that there is someone in here. You are not escaping from here alive or together if you fight your way out.”   
  
Psiioniic whispered at him; “Ithn’t there thomething you can do? Thhe wouldn’t make it if thhe dothen’t get to Rotha.”   
  
Psiioniic knew Jyvlin was an kindhearted troll he wouldn’t wish death on an young troll. Jyvlin sighed looking at him then you again placing his hand on your face studying you. You gave an murmur before trying to weakly move your head.   
  
Jyvlin patted your face lightly before giving an deep sigh. “There’s nothing I can do Psiioniic no matter how you ask it.” Psiioniic eyes opened an fraction wider as Jyvlin got up rubbing the back of his head. “I’m sorry but I'm hands are tied Psiioniic. All we can do is pray that she does live. It’s easier to give yourself up trust me. This is the only option I can see working out...”   
  
Psiioniic cussed lightly under his breath before taking and hand and rubbing his eyes in bothersome manner.   
  
Jyvlin clenched his jaw; “I can promise you this you both will be together in the same cell and in the same cart since you’ll be under my area. As while I can also call in an favor to get you both together in the same cell. But that's as good as I can get it for you. You’ll have to keep her and yourself alive till Signless acts to gets you both out.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded lightly before Jyvlin shifts lightly taking you from Psiioniic who offered you to him. Before digging into his pocket and throwing and regular shirt at him. “Put it on.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded again lightly slipping the shirt on and tossing his hand band off while the blue blood troll slipped one on you too.   
  
Jyvlin looked at Psiioniic before nodding. “Well I didn’t find any traitors but i found two illegal slaves.”   
  
There was an whistle of impressed from up the stairs. “Two illegal’s slaves. Man that’s an bonus.”   
  
Jyvlin rolled his eyes before starting to become like an blue blood. He snarled at Psiioniic who had to glare at him. “Come slave.” Jyvlin walked up the steps you weakly giving sounds of pain.   
  
As Psiioniic came up the stairs the old troll who had shelter him was on the ground looking at the both of you. Tears started to bubble up at his eyelids. “Please leave them there are just-”   
  
An blueblood whacked him int he face. “Shut up your lucky we don’t kill you cause we get an bonus pay for slaves.”   
  
One of the blue bloods had a look at you. “Why didn’t you cull the mutant?” He snared which caused Psiioniic to growl flashing his fangs.   
  
Jyvlin snarled back at Psiioniic who looked away. “Because the female is a blue blood slave. You know how much we’ll get from a blue slave my brother? Besides she is his matespirit i believe he is an psionic user so if he have the mate he will have to listen right old troll? You got off on the idea didn’t you of having control over slaves?”   
  
Everyone in the room looked almost happy and laughed.   
  
The old troll wept lightly as Jyvlin turned his head. “Come brothers lets get them settled into the cage for delivery. I doubt they’ll be a fight.”  
  
Jyvlin started to move being very gentle with you. Psiioniic followed silently Jyvlin lead him to an wooden boxed wagon marked with the Grand Highblood's symbol. One blueblood was chewing on something before looking at them. “Last two?”   
  
Jyvlin nodded; “Yeah Gaxpoi, two slaves cuff the one behind me and this one should be fine she’s stinks of poison so I doubt she’d but up a fight.”   
  
Gaxpoi looked at Jyvlin before spitting on the ground. “Ship together?”   
  
Jyvlin nodded “Yes same owner.”   
  
Gaxpoi nodded before flipping up the door and untying the heavy blankets. Psiioniic clenched his jaw looking inside the wagon. About five other trolls were in the various bloods, ages, and slave status. Each lined one area of the caged up box. He could see that there was another psionic user in the wagon because the trolls eyes where covered its hands shackled to its feet as well as his neck to the floor and it looked about out of it because yellow saliva was dripping out of it’s mouth from the slaver drug they properly pumped into it. The others were just cuffed up either to the walls or floor. They were all squinting at the moons light. Jyvlin ushered the troll to cuff Psiioniic’s hand together.   
  
Psiioniic ground his fangs together as the troll smirked at him. “Fine slave i guess his owner will be please to get him back. If not i may take him...”   
  
Jyvlin rolled his eyes. “Naw the boss will be keeping him and the blue here.”   
  
Gaxpoi looked wide eyed for a moment. “What tha’ mutant there?!”   
  
Jyvlin nodded  “Yeah we’ll feast go for a while my brother.”   
  
Gazpoi tapped Psiioniic’s leg to get him moving. “Up slave.” before commenting back about the rarity of the find.   
  
Psiioniic glared lightly before moving up into the wagon settling down perfectly where the spot was opened. Jyvlin moved up which made Psiioniic lift his arms up. Jyvlin placed you on Psiioniic’s lap not without you giving an horsey sound of pain. Jyvlin almost flinched at the sound of something pealing and the scent of blood.   
  
Psiioniic slipped his arms around you pulling you in close feeling for the cloak piece that fall off. He placed it back on holding it down as Gaxpoi hummed; “Damn lets hope the bitch makes it then.”   
  
Jyvlin nodded a lightly as the troll moved to the front. Jyvlin slipped something under your shirt lightly before getting up. “Know ya’ll be nice and good in there. Ya’ll get water in a while so hang tightly till then.”   
  
Jyvlin closed the blankets tying them good and tight together before the clicking sound of the door closing. It was pitch dark in the wagon. A couple of minutes passed before everyone was jerked backward from the starting of the wagon moving.   
  
Psiioniic slip his hand grabbing whatever Jyvlin had placed in the lower portion of your shirt. What it was an vial Psiioniic shook it against his ear hearing a liquid sound. He popped off the lid and opened your mouth. Psiioniic looked to see a sliver of e/c eyes looking at him. “Drink it down.”   
  
A couple of the others looked at him as he popped the vial into your mouth. You did what you were told in your feverish haze. You sighed softly afterward. Psiioniic shifted you a little so your head was up resting against his shoulder.   
  
One of the trolls glared at him which he did back. “All cause your bitch is a blue blood.”   
  
Psiioniic hissed; “It was jade blood*** for the pain asshole. You got it to I can smell it on you.”   
  
The troll fall silent growling lightly. All fall silent in the wagon there was the occasional drugged up laugh from the chained up yellow blood. Psiioniic would look down at you every so often to see how you were doing. You eyes were open e/c eyes seemed hazed and out of it but at least you were up. I  
  
t seemed the Jade blood helped in easing the pain from know. Everything seemed to be alright considering you still had a high fever and you were murmuring odd things. “Pie whens Spine and Color and Hiss going here...mmm pie...hiss pie...color hiss pie...mmm. Dark? Dark....travel? We travel mew?” You giggled out of it“Mew...mew? New! Meow...neo-”   
  
Psiioniic covered your mouth sighing as you kept up talking into his hand. Psiioniic lifted his hand then patted your mouth causing you to yawn making an popping like sounds from him patting your mouth.   
  
Since you were getting on his nerves till the elderly troll beside him sighed. “Poison?”   
  
Psiioniic looked up at the troll before nodding. “Yeah class A stuff.”   
  
He hummed lightly; “Ah...did you have the counter measure?”   
  
Psiioniic nodded lightly. “Yes I did. No good slave doesn’t have it.”   
  
The elder troll laughed at the true behind the statement. “Then don’t get to frustrated then at her. She doesn’t know what she does.”   
  
Psiioniic opened his mouth then closed it before nodding lightly the old troll had seemed very sad about the statement he himself had made. He looked away till you clenched him lightly. Psiioniic looked down to see you were clenching his shirt tightly asleep. Psiioniic sighed lightly that wasn’t the reason he was frustrated it was you seemed to have loose lips when you were like this. He was likely that it seemed you couldn’t speak properly even more so you were trying. He wondered if it was a good idea to let you keep so close to Disciple since you had started to meow and mew like you did just a couple of minutes go.   
Don’t get him wrong he loved Disciple as a morial but she was taxing on him at times. He sighed again he guessed there was nothing he could do for now.   
  
As time dragged on the wagon would stop every so often to dish out water to them. That was a chore he was given one cup between the pair of you. He got you to drink some of it after having to coach you to drink it and swallow it before having the rest of the water himself. This process seemed to work enough for the other moments of watering. Psiioniic let the bumps of the wagon hitting something and the calls of the outside world help ease is troubling mind. He had to think of names for the both of you and other things to keep yourselves under a low profile.   
  
The ride was long but not a days worth. He could hear the sounds of other wagons and shouting from other bluebloods. He sighed as the wagon seemed to slow down before stopping. Those who were awake inside the wagon all looked to the wagon doors.   
  
“How many?”   
  
“About seven.”   
  
“Bloods?”   
  
“Two yellow mages, orange, brown, two limes, and a blue.”   
  
“Really a blue?”   
  
“Yeah lucky huh?”  
  
“Shit I wish I was with you Gaxpoi.”   
  
“I know I can’t wait for the bonus.”   
  
The other troll hummed lightly. “Alright open the door and get them out and into the line.”   
  
Gaxpoi spoke up; “Yeah yeah...”   
  
The other troll hummed lightly as they heard the door open and someone pulling the blankets to untie it. “Do you know what we are suppose to do with the blue?”   
  
“Nope you’d have to ask Jyvlin who left to see Darkleer. ”   
  
As the blankets opened everyone hissed to the moonlight. It was bright since they spend the whole time in darkness. “Alright get them in line and I’ll go find Jyvlin.”   
  
Gaxpoi moved into the wagon with the keys and started to uncuff the slaves from the walls and floor before pushing them out. He skipped the other yellow blood leaving him to last since he kept someone else to help take him to the dungeon no doubt to sleep the drug off before being put to work. When he came to rest with the both of you he frowned. “Well now is your bitch up?”   
  
Psiioniic hissed lightly which caused Gaxpoi to rub his neck unsure. “I’ll take that as a no then...naw fuck i don't like this...”   
  
“You don't like to use your thinking-pan any Gaxpoi do you?” Gaxpoi turned to see Jyvlin standing there with Darkleer. Jyvlin had his hands at his hips before shooing Gaxpoi to deal with the other troll left.   
  
Psiioniic looked as Jyvlin climbed up into the wagon. “Hands.”   
  
Psiioniic lifted up his arms so that Jyvlin could take you. Jyvlin shifted his arms under your legs and around your back pulling you close to him. Jyvlin straightened holding you before jumping down onto the ground. Psiioniic dropped his arms watching till Jyvlin flinched his head as a signal for him to move. “Come the Grand Highblood waits you both.”   
  
Psiioniic clenched his jaw lightly as he hopped out of the wagon to see Darkleer with his arms cross. “So this is the lowblood Jyvlin?”   
  
Jyvlin nodded; “Yes Sir Darkleer.”   
  
Darkleer sniffed the air lightly. “Hmm...you are correct he is an very powerful Mage. Though I would have to question this lowblood though...”   
  
Psiioniic tighten his grip on his hands as Jyvlin spoke. “I understand sir Darkleer but look at the her veins they are blue as well as her bruises.”   
  
Psiioniic blinked almost a moment. You had bruises? Where did you have bruises he never saw any bruises...   
  
Darkleer hummed lightly; “Show me common blood.”   
  
Jyvlin shifted you lightly and pulled down your shirt to show off the deep blue and purplish bruises on your shoulder and back. Darkleer hummed before nodding; “Alright common blood we’ll see what the...Grand Highblood wants to do about her. But i don’t...understand why the Mage has to do with it.”   
  
Jyvlin smiled flashing his discolored and broken teeth. “That is easy Sir Darkleer she is his weakness. Why use drugs when there is something to torture him with no? As long as he doesn’t cause problems and does as he’s told he gets to keep his...young...fresh...chuck-beast.” Jyvlin licked his lips laughing slightly eerily.****  
  
Darkleer hummed lightly before making an motion to have Jyvlin walk forward and grabbed Psiioniic’s arm. “Come lowblood the Grand Highblood awaits...”   
  
Psiioniic walked along with Darkleer glaring at other blue bloods who were smiling and snickering. Jyvlin seemed to clench you closer glaring at the other blue bloods. It seemed that it wasn’t the best sign. Psiioniic watched as the four of you came to giant ominous doors. The sounds of splattering and cries could be heard just beyond it.   
  
Darkleer nodded to one of the guards who disappeared into through the door. A booming laugh had the doors seemed to shake. “Motherfucking miracles being in the motherfucking lowbloods.”   
  
The guard popped out from behind the door with lime and olive stained shoes. “The Grand Highblood will see you Darkleer...”   
  
Darkleer nodded as he pushed Psiioniic forward as Jyvlin walked forward beyond the door. Psiioniic moved passed the door to sight before me death in troll form. In the throne room like area was darker then the night itself torches on the walls flickered as if to afraid themselves to make light. What they did show was the sicken colors of fresh and dried blood on the walls. Rainbows of blood broken up every so often by an image of some horrible drawn figure. As he stared he could just make out what seemed to be happy scenes***** but he looked away finding that impossible.   
  
Darkleer shoved Psiioniic again this time onto his knees violently. Psiioniic snarled at Darkleer flashing his fangs and letting his eyes spark. Your sudden squeaks and shouts of pain had Psiioniic wipe his head. Jyvlin was pressing on your wound. It was enough to wake you and make you fight back as weak and pathetic as it was. Psiioniic closed his mouth looking down which Jyvlin stopped his assault on you. Though know that you were somewhat wake you seemed more confused when you looked at Psiioniic.   
  
“Oh motherfucking moody mustard and a motherfucking diseased blue is that motherfucking it?”   
  
Darkleer nodded lightly; “Yes Highblood it seemed the pair had got into the way of an slave band I am assuming.”   
  
The Highblood uncrossed his leg; “Motherfucking miracles out of this motherfucking place.”   
  
He laughed suddenly moved forward looking at you the Psiioniic. All he did was sniff once before training his sights on you again. He smirked as he suddenly reached out and gripped your chin rather brutally. You squirmed lightly trying your hardest in weaken strength to scratch his hand. “Motherfucking mutant...huh...”   
  
Your e/c eyes looked into orange tinted purple ones. You groaned as he let you go. You started to mumble gibberish at him then at the group.   
  
The Highblood leaned back against the back of his throne as his eyes flickered a light purple around them. “Oh a motherfucking treat...so why are they motherfucking here Darkleer. Why should i motherfucking cull them like the motherfucking rest?” The Highblood crossed his one leg over the other waiting for a good reason.   
  
Psiioniic looked at you as you seemed to twitch tears started to drip from your face as did the other liquids. He moved slightly towards you as you mewled his affection name out loud in sorrow. Darkleer looked at you lightly with almost a pity look as he told the Highblood of the uses for Psiioniic and you. The Highblood laughed with an snaring sicking grin as he uncrossed his leg. The flames from the torches danced across his face as he leaned forward to look at the both of you. Psiioniic just placed his hand on your back as you started to tremble so violently that he moved to catch you holding up somewhat hunched over as throwing up all over the floor in front of you. Your eyes covered in very light purple tint from the Highbloods' mental powers.   
  
Psiioniic flashed his fangs at the Highblood as he rubbed your back as you gave dry heaving sounds. “Oh aren’t you a motherfucking treat; the mutant blue motherfucker is.”   
  
The Highblood leans back resting his back against his throne watching the pair of you. You seem to stop dry heaving and just became dead weight. Psiioniic called your name while he shook your shoulders. Whatever the Highblood just did it made you black out. The Highblood himself waved his hand in an motion “Motherfucking take them away Darkleer put the motherfucking mage to work next moon up. Use his motherfucking blue as a motherfucking punishment card for him. If he does anything wrong I’ll motherfucking make her motherfucking worse.”   
  
Psiioniic growled at him before silencing. The Highblood licked his licks smiling flashing his fangs. “And if she doesn’t motherfucking make it then motherfucking chop her up and motherfucking make her a motherfucking pie. I motherfucking love wiggler livers...its so motherfucking tender...” The Highblood licked his lips again.   
  
Darkleer grabbed Psiioniic by the arm lifting him up by that arm.   
  
Jyvlin had came back with a neutral face to pick you up. “Up we go kid.” He huffed you over his shoulder some holding you like a bag of flour or rice. It was more the fact if you were going to throw up again it would be in front of him rather then on him. Psiioniic would look behind him to make sure Jyvlin was following he couldn’t afford to be separated from you.   
  
Darkleer just pushed his shoulder to look a head of him. “Keep forward lowblood...”  
  
Psiioniic did look forward before turning his head to look back. Darkleer was taking the three of you down hallways and passages. Through stairwells and darkness all twists and turns never a straight line.   
  
When he did stop it was in front of a heavy door metal door. He opened it lightly taking an torch from the wall. The sounds of groans, hisses, mumbling, the horrible smell and most of all the insane laughter had him clench his jaw. On each of the tiny cell walls was a yellow or mustard blood either chained up, drug up, and wrapped up. The amount of insanity depended on the person if they had been there for a long time or short. Some of the newer additions looked up at him in slight wonder before fading away.   
  
Darkleer had walked to the end where he opened the cell door pushing him in. “This is your new home lowblood enjoy it.”   
  
Jyvlin being an nice blueblood at heart shifted you gently onto the floor from his shoulder. As he spoke “You’ll be rounded up for work the fist darkness. So get what sleep you can lowblood.” Jyvlin moved out of the cell as Darkleer closed it.   
  
Psiioniic waited till they left before kneeling and looking down at you. He sighed he should have tried to fight his way out. No good squeaking over it now. Psiioniic shifted the both of you to against the wall so he could be more comfortable. He settled you over his lap some as he yanked up your shirt to see the damages to your side.   
  
As Psiioniic did he gently traced his fingers against the wound he felt tender and puffy. You moved away from him or tried to from the bit of the cloak that was up he could see just the faintness of red inflamed area and yellow. That was really not a good sign. Psiioniic moved the cloak piece back before moved just your head in his lap as he buried his hand into your hair brushing it lightly.   
  
He had seem Disciple do that to you when you were making to much noise in your sleep. You seemed to groan in some sort of relief at the act. You seemed to settle down movement wise. Psiioniic’s mouth twitched lightly before he suddenly spoke to you. “Hey bumble******...don’t make all thith not worth anything okay? I didn’t uthe the only vial I had left for you tho you could go to the bubble dream.”   
  
He laughed a bit bitterly; “Yeah don’t go into the light-wait no do go into the light if it’th red and blue cauthe thatth me.” Psiioniic wipe a bit of sweat from your forehead with his shirt bottom.   
  
He frowned lightly as he looked forward in the tiny cell you were both in. He hoped that Signless was on his way as you both sat there. He didn’t get out of slaver to be through back into it. He just had to hope and wait that his morial who come quickly and that Jyvlin had already send in word on the weak points of the place. Psiioniic sighed leaned his head against the wall mumbling an little pray******* for you either way he looked at it you were both going to have to hold on.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Not all trolls agree with Signless some of the older Generation veiw it as misguided dreams that his injustices that he faces as a mutant is doing more harm then good for other blood colors. Even though they may not agree with his thoughts that doesn't mean they wouldn't protect there follow lowblood. 
> 
> **- This is more for those who are like that's stupid >:( grumble grumble. Well darlings we use poisons today as drugs. Our morphine we use for pain is an poison as well as a drugs through out history we've used poisons materials to help treat our wounds, pain, and diseases. it wasn't till the late 1800's and early 1900's when we started to try and understand this materials better. If you are interested then please google it.
> 
> ***- before you say no it's jade saliva and it's whatever, whatever. Darlings your putting to much though into the growth of sciences and the general educational growth of the species. If you think about it trolls live in an violent world were fear and death is part of there lives. The ability to be able to understand there world is not on there minds. Some of the highbloods may since they do have more relaxing lifestyle since they do have flying ships but it doesn't mean they get to live afterward. So with that they wouldn't know it was the silva either would the Jades. They knew once I sink my fangs int you. You don't feel pain. So it would see seen as a blood trait so by drinking the blood you would have the same trait for a time. Does that make sense darlings? If not comment or note me and i'll try and explain it better. 
> 
> **** - Jyvlin is acting my darlings there is an cannon in which bluebloods and highbloods are known for the cannibalistic nature within there own blood groups the only different is the Grand Highblood eats any blood caste.
> 
> *****- This is more to do with the request I am still typing so don't really worry about it but it is also a bit of my own cannon. I don't believe for a moment that the Grand Highblood was always like this. I think once he was happy emotional to others at an more eased level. I think he was more or less mental broken and sees it as his job to fix the world in what he dilutes himself to thinking is are. But the wanting to be more powerful to so off is power is more less his personality trait even as an 'normal' he liked seen fear in his enemies.
> 
> ******- When Psiioniic calls you Bumble he means bumbling idiot not bumble bee. It is more or less an affectionate term from him as he hears you mumuring and bumbling over your words and sounds. He is also trying to get you peace as while since he can't call you by your real name since he doesn't know if bluebloods are listening to him.
> 
> *******- Lastly darlings his pray. You'd find that Psiioniic does pray a lot it is not in the religions sense more as is life as slave he would do it a lot. It would be lessons he heard would have learned and carried through as a slave to do that went an problem arose. You would thank the owner and the punish-er for letting you live a bit longer or giving you an lesson. It can be in a way as seen as a way to bargain for ones or matespirits live and for a chance at it. He is not praying to Gog or anything like that. If anything it is to anyone the Empress of old to give you strength.


	11. Our Journey: Psiioniic Route Chapter 2

Jyvlin sighed as he came down the last passage way to the mage holding. The keys jiggled in his hand. He had sent letters to Signless’s group in the desert to tell him about his other friends that were captured as well as some information. Jyvlin had not gotten word about anything which made him uneasy. He could only hope that the silence was an way of with holding an plans so that it couldn’t be discovered. As Jyvlin opened the thick heavy door he shouted; “Raise and shine slaves time to go work.”   
  
He jiggled the keys and grabbed a torch off the wall. The first couple of trolls laughed almost twisty to go to work. So hopped up an low dose slaver drugs that they found it pleasurable to work. He would open one door before cracking the his whip like weapon to get them moving. It was a process which worked well. He worked from one side to the other opening and scaring the slaves to the outside. So those who didn’t want to move felt the stringing of his weapon on there bare backs. Pain was a great motivator from them.   
  
As he came to the last cell he looked into it. This is why he hated his job. Even if he didn’t know Psiioniic and his friends he still would have taken pity on them. He gently opened the cell door before looked at the scene before him. You were puffing along in heavy breathes face flushed an deep red. Shirt shreds were on your forehead and from what he could see wrapped around your waist. Psiioniic had moved you onto your uninjured side as he leaned against the wall. His shirt was ripped to bits all to make sure you were looked after. “Hey lowblood time to get up.”   
  
Jyvlin moved into the cell and shook Psiioniic’s shoulder. Psiioniic groaned as he was shook up. When did he go to sleep? He remember placing an piece of cloth on your head and closing his eyes for a moment. Psiioniic blinked up lightly with already light rings around his eyes from staying up late. He looked to in front of him to see Jyvlin with an kind look on his face. “Time to get up. Come on if your late she’ll get in trouble.”   
  
Psiioniic looked down at you before nodding. He moved your body slightly till Jyvlin held you up so that Psiioniic could get up. Jyvlin watched as you e/c eyes fluttered opened a little. Jyvlin smiled at you before moving his hand to motion Psiioniic to leave. “Head up the stairs the others are waiting and follow what your ordered to do.”   
  
Psiioniic was about to move when he clenched his jaw as you whimpered for him lightly. Psiioniic knelt down before running his finger down your cheek smiling. “I’ll be back I have to go get us food Bumble. Go back to sleep.” You sigh with great effort before closing your eyes.   
  
Jyvlin frowned lightly taking the cloth off your forehead; “Go.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded getting up and walked out of the cell. He knew he had to or you’d be in even more danger. Psiioniic moved out of the area and opened the door shutting it. Jyvlin waited till Psiioniic left before shifting your head onto the floor and took out an tiny bowl and an small flask.   
  
He poured the liquid from the flask into the bowl before moving the torch down on it. The bowl lit up from the torch giving an better smaller light. He placed the bowl a bit away from you and got up putting the torch on the outside of the cell before kneeling back down again beside you. “Alright kiddo lets see your wound...”   
  
Jyvlin moved the bowl into his hand so he could see better as he shifted your shirt up some and undid the makeshift bandage wrap. He unwound part of the bandage to see the cloak piece was soaked in dried red blood. He looked to see tender and raw area around the piece of cloak. “Well know...that's a mess you got there. Looks like they weren’t kind to you kiddo. You got the waved arrows and not the straight ones.”   
  
He prodded the wound gently to see if the counter was poured correctly it seemed that it had been put on in the right amounts which was good. “Well lets see how you bruises are and I’ll get you comfy for your stay here sound good?”   
  
Jyvlin knew he wasn’t going to get an answer though he felt if he didn’t talk then you may react unkindly towards him with you felt him touching you. Jyvlin slowly started to raise up your shirt. He spoke calming and made a small joke here and there very unlike an normal blueblood. He spotted your bruises to see that there was more then from the day before. “Well where did you get these huh?”   
  
He chuckled as he shifted through his boot for what he hid to bring to you. He hummed when he found the small container. “Ah! Here it is my old Lusus's best bruise be gone paste. Hopefully I made it right. So it may be a bit hot on you kiddo sorry.”  
  
He unscrewed the top then dipped his two of his fingers into the paste before dabbing a bit on your back. You hissed lightly opening your eyes some. “I warned you kiddo.”   
  
Jyvlin placed the container down and started to rub the paste into your skin as fast as he could. He tried not to be so rough but he wasn’t used to being gentle. After a minute or two with your struggling he finished his task. “See done that wasn’t so bad was it?”   
  
You grumbled a sound at him. He smiled lightly before finishing what he set out to do. He fished out from one of the other cells a bit of hay for you to lay on. After that he was done he placed the piece of cloth that was on your forehead back on it. He had to get going himself or fear a visit from the Highblood.   
  
Meanwhile Psiioniic quickly found the line he was looking for. Once the blueblood seen that was it he marked it down on his clip board before shouting; “Move head! Stay straight any movements out of line will result in punishment. All those new to the collar will be giving new clothes! Now walk!”   
  
Psiioniic did what he was told it wasn’t hard when the blues separated the new collars from the old ones. The clothes what made they different. Psiioniic had being pushed into an long hallway with some others from the night before.   
  
An young Jade looked at him and pasted him an gray shirt and gray loose pants. “Change then go to the blue blood at the end with the whistle around his neck. He will direct you where to go...”   
  
The Jade not even once looked at Psiioniic who just nodded lightly. Psiioniic changed from his well ripped up shirt and jumpsuit pants much to his displeasure into the new clothing.   
  
He then distastefully went to the blue who eyed him. “You are to the courtyard to the right and down. You will be catching stones today. Dismissed.” The blue waved his hand at Psiioniic who gave an glare before doing what he was told. He had to chant to himself ‘Can’t let thith get to me. Have to protect Y/n.’   
  
As Psiioniic went out the doors before was something he wished never to experience again. All across the courtyard yellows of all ages and sizes were either lifting or catching stones. Psiioniic sighed before closing his eyes drawing strength to himself. Psiioniic walked past a couple of yellows to had gave him the stare. This caught an blues eyes; “Newbie huh?”   
  
Psiioniic looked up at see the blue was blind. “Well then catching stones are we?” Psiioniic nodded out of character before answering with an yes. “Well then you’ve come to the right place. So caught~” Psiioniic blinked before an stone came down on him he forced his psionics out to caught it before it killed him.   
  
The blue laughed; “Take it to the cart then come back it’s that simple.” Psiioniic huffed as he did what he was told all the well cursing in his head.   
  
An hour or two later Psiioniic huffed as he lifted the stones up as the bluebloods forced it off the side of the wall. He huffed as he growled lowering it onto the opened wagon. As he turned back to get wrapping his psionics was another stone was dropped down.   
  
As he stood there getting it under control he noticed an younger slave was having trouble keeping an overly giant stone up in the air. Psiioniic watched as yellow blood dripped down his face and mouth. Psiioniic shouted as he moved his hand separating his power to help the younger troll hold the load. His own mustard blood dripped a bit out of his nose.   
  
Psiioniic through his stone into the wagon and helped the younger troll throw his in. The young yellow blood fall onto his butt with his hands behind him and face up as he coughing and breathing deeply trying to gain his breath as he wiped his face. Psiioniic walked over and offered his hand. “Come on you can’t thit there kid.”   
  
The young troll opened his eyes were purple and green.   
  
Psiioniic smiled; “Come on.”   
  
The troll gripped Psiioniic hand smiling; “T-tha’ks I thought that sto’e was goi’g to kill me. Your ‘ew here are’t you ?”   
  
Psiioniic nodded; “Yeth wath from the wagon’th latht early morning.”   
  
The young troll nodded; “Figured you are to ‘ice. The others would’t do that.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed. “Thtill no brotherhood among thlave’th...my how timeth don’t change...”   
  
The troll looked at him feel before he took Psiioniic’s hand to be lifted up onto his feet. Psiioniic let go of the young trolls hand before starting to walk. The younger came next to him talking; “Hey wait! What’s your ‘ames my collar brother? I’m Fahi’c.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly before lying through his fangs slightly; “You can call me Mituna. It’th a thhit thituation to meet you Fahinc.” Fahinc laughed a little nodding.   
  
Both mustard bloods worked it seemed the hive was in need of repair and expansion. Psiioniic worked side by side with Fahinc helping the troll when he needed it. The group of slaves that Psiioniic was in worked and were suppose to work till early warm up. It was only becoming late night when there was a shout from a blue and the sicken sound of flesh and bone being crushed.   
  
Every slave who was either powerful enough or not busy whipped there head to see yellow blood seeping out of an stone that was on the ground. Psiioniic shook his head as he unload the stone over his head. Fahinc had an grimaced expression on his face. A blue or two had jumped down from the stone wall.   
  
One Cobalt blue grabbed Psiioniic’s arm pulling him as whistles started to blow. Psiioniic was shoved forward to the stone. It was more bigger then he thought it was. A couple more slaves were through forward one unlucky enough to land face first into the blood. The leader from earlier shouted; “Lift the stone slaves!”   
  
The other three powerful mage users lifted the stone just enough off the ground. Every slave flinched hearing the pealing of stone from flesh. The sudden cracked the whip caused Psiioniic to made an face they weren’t making them carry the stone with a died slave there would they? Before he could think anymore the whip tip hit his back causing him to grind his fangs. “I said lift! Or suffer the punishment slave!”   
  
Psiioniic activated his psionics again weaken by the amount he had been using them. It was a good thing they had him and the other three or they never lift the stone off. He could hear the shout and the sounds of disgust as they moved the stone off the dead yellow blood. The leader cracked the whip till they could place the boulder for the common low bloods to break down.   
  
As Psiioniic and the others dropped the stone he huffed some feeling for once tried he turned his head slightly to see the a blue blood of two cursing. Psiioniic looked away unable to stomach seeing the body. An high pitch whistle blow before the leaders shouted“Slaves your done for the night get back into the lines.”   
  
Each slave dragged themselves into there dungeon section and number line. Psiioniic looked to see Fahinc was down an row from him. The younger troll waved before starting to walk forward as the line moved. Psiioniic looked some more it seemed to be quite a bit of psionic users here. Some though were cornered off laughing or crazed no don’t from the amount of drugs in them.   
  
Someone nudged Psiioniic; “Move I don’t want the whip...”   
  
Psiioniic mumbled an apology as he moved forward following the troll before him. As the group walked Psiioniic turned his head to look at the person behind him. He was surprised to see an very scared yellow blood female. Her eyes were orange and yellow. Psiioniic whispered quietly at her. “Hey do you know where they’re taking us?”   
  
The female looked at him before glancing around to make sure no one was looking. “You’re new aren’t you?” Psiioniic nodded. She sighed as if he just destroyed little hope she had. “We are being took to the slaves kitchen for our only meal okay. Now turn around before you get us both in trouble.”   
  
Psiioniic did as she said too frowning only one meal. No wonder the slaves here were weaker then normal. Psiioniic sighed he hoped Jyvlin was going to give you food. As the marched it seemed they final came to an large archway. Past the archway was busy with slaves and blues alike. Slaves were chatting to each other on the floors in lines some were wolfing down meals like it was there lasts. Others were being tortured by the blues by there meals were being kicked forward so they had to lick it off the floor. Psiioniic clenched his jaw lightly till he saw Jyvlin hoping an spear leaning against the wall. Jyvlin winked at Psiioniic before mouthing something. Psiioniic frowned did he just say play along and what was the wink for.   
  
Psiioniic was suddenly pushed forward by a blue. “Motherfucker take your motherfucking plate.”   
  
Psiioniic flashed his fangs a little before grabbing the tray. Elderly looking jades dished out gray looking globs of food onto his tray. It smelt horrible like moldy cheese wrapped in soured vegetables under food boards bad. Psiioniic grimaced lightly before he sat down were he was told to after much pushing and shoving.   
  
Psiioniic was eyeing out for Jyvlin who seemed to get closer and closer to him talking to the other blues and looking at some of the slaves. Psiioniic had started to forcefully eat out some of the gray glob.   
  
As he did so one of the blues started to talk to him. “So there's the powerful Mage user huh? Your bitch die yet?” Psiioniic ignored the blue eating. The one eyes blue seemed to snare lightly. “Hey fucker I’m talking to you!” The blue kicked Psiioniic’s tray lightly causing the food to fall off some.   
  
Psiioniic snarled at the blue till someone grabbed him by the hair yanking his head back snarling. Psiioniic say Jyvlin looking at him with an cruel and twisted face. Psiioniic hissed lightly as Jyvlin yanked at his hair.   
  
The blues chirped lightly; “Commander Jyvlin!”   
  
Jyvlin snarled at them; “You fucking kids are sad can’t even keep an lowly mage under your fucking control.”   
  
The one eyed blue chirped up lightly; “Sir he’s new and powerful we-”   
  
Jyvlin snarled at him before throwing Psiioniics' face into his tray the gruel plastered on his face. “Then fucking teach him discipline!”   
  
Psiioniic growled again this time into the food that was plastered all over his face. Jyvlin looked at him egging him on to give more of an show. Psiioniic grabbed onto Jyvlin’s arm in show.   
  
Jyvlin pretended to hate enough. “If you wouldn’t listen I’ll make you fucking listen worm! You and that pretty like bitch of yours will be in my bed with both your nooks filled.” Jyvlin laughed very cruelly.   
  
Psiioniic growled; “Leave her alone!”   
  
Jyvlin stood up yanking Psiioniic by the hair to stand up too. Even thought Jyvlin was shorter the Psiioniic the pair stood up together. “Oh? Why shouldn’t I maybe I should chain you to the fucking cell wall and watch as I fucking pail her hard till that diseased bitch is chanting my name. That’ll teach you discipline!”   
  
Psiioniic swallowed greatly Jyvlin wouldn't really do that would he? Jyvlin tugged Psiioniic to follow him. “That's what I thought lets go slave you need to be taught who’s the fucking leader here.” Psiioniic almost looked terrified as Jyvlin pulled him along by the hair.   
  
A couple of the blues laughed at him giving sickening remarks about what was in his mind going to happen. Jyvlin tugged and pulled Psiioniic to an side hallway then pushed him into an door before locking it behind him.   
  
Psiioniic hissed getting ready to fight. Jyvlin sighed as if exhausted. “Psiioniic calm yourself I’m not going to do anything.”   
  
Psiioniic stopped hissing as Jyvlin handed him an cloth to wipe his face off. Jyvlin spoke again as Psiioniic took to cloth from him wiping his face. “Child your making me older then what I would like to be you know. I am sorry for acting so cruel but I had to get you away from there. The young child is safe no worries.”   
  
Psiioniic sighed before giving an wary smile; “You thhould an athth. I thought for a moment there you were going to do thomething to her and me.”   
  
Jyvlin shook his head; “No I would never do that. But have to keep an front of for the other little kids. Can’t be big bad Commander Jyvlin without it.” Jyvlin smiled lightly before handing Psiioniic an half little loaf of grubbread. “I’m going to send you down early for the night. You unfortunately will need to feed the kid on your own. No work no food it is a rule even I can’t battle up against without my character being questioned. So you’ll have to from this point on have to hide away bits of your meal. I am sorry i wish it was not so.”   
  
Psiioniic sighed softly shaking his head. “it ith alright...I’ll make us manage...”   
  
Jyvlin frowned before humming lightly. “Ah yes that is why i wanted to to play along. Your friends sent me an letter back they are going to be attacking the hive soon. I don’t know when but they will be so be ready Psiioniic.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded as Jyvlin bite his thumb and smeared his blood on Psiioniic’s lip some and messed his hair up. “Alright then that is all. Follow close and look...destroyed of sorts.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded as Jyvlin opened the door. An hard mask seemed to fall on the elders face as he started to huff. “Come slave.” Psiioniic tried his place to look destroyed as they walked the halls. Many blues looked at him and smiled before whispering at each other. Jyvlin had let them both down into the dungeon were he and you were housed. As Jyvlin opened the door he grabbed an torch and the keys.   
  
Jyvlin opened the door some before smiling lightly. “Have a good rest. See you tomorrow bright an early.” Psiioniic nodded wiping and fixing his hair as he went into the cell. As Jyvlin closed the cell and locked it Psiioniic turned to see you laying on some hay asleep still.   
  
He wondered if all this sleeping was going to screw up your sleeping pattern. But he smiled lightly seeing you were unharmed. He had okay day regardless of the stress of using his psionics a bit more then normal and the died blood brother.   
  
At least the blue bloods fed him. He used to never get fed under his old master. Psiioniic heard a loud mumbled sound to see your fevered e/c eyes looking at him. “Tho you are up Bumble?”   
  
You hummed at him; “Colors hum? Hot...hot...”   
  
He shook his head. “Thee look you made me now what gibberish you are talking about.” Psiioniic sat beside you as he pulled the collecting pan of water from the corner. He was thankful Jyvlin didn’t see it. He himself had only found it last night it seemed that it was come for there to be leaks in the hive so Psiioniic had worked out one of the other slaves for giving him is in the works goggles. Psiioniic grabbed the cloth from your forehead and dipped it into the cool liquid he assumed it was water since the kitchen was just above them. “You up to eating?”   
  
You just stared at him giving ever so blink.   
  
Psiioniic looked around before pulling out half of the piece of bread that Jyvlin gave him for you. It wasn’t much but at least it was something. Psiioniic sat there ripping the half piece into bits for you. Psiioniic feeds you gently the pieces you do eat a little bit of the pieces but after the five bit you weakly trying to push away his hand.   
  
He knew you need to eat all of it but maybe it was best he didn’t. For if he feed you more then you could handle you may throw it all up and more. “Alright Bumble...but later you need to finithh it.”   
  
Psiioniic cared for you lightly before yawning he was very tired the days power use was draining to him mentally and physically. Psiioniic shifted you from your spot a bit off the hay to onto it. He even was so nice as to take off his shirt and place it over your arms as an means of a blanket. He was kinda hot anyways so why not.   
  
As Psiioniic laid down on the floor he glanced at the door then you. He sighed greatly before turning onto his back with an arm under his head. He fall asleep to the sounds of the other trolls in the dungeon. Psiioniic woke up lightly when he felt something on his stomach. He opened his eyes to see you sleeping face on him. Your head rose and fall with his breathes.  
  
He frowned before shaking his head getting up and moving you back onto the hay and laying down again. Psiioniic had just finally found an comfort spot when again he felt something on hi stomach. He opened his eyes to see your closed eyed face on his stomach. He frowned lightly looking at you then the hay. Psiioniic shook his head again getting up and moving you back onto the hay before moving away to lay down.   
  
This process seemed to stay till he laid there with his eyes open to watch you. After a couple of minutes of laying there you seemed to slowly and in an jerk motion move onto your hands and knees. You would look around as if confused before a worry expression placed at your face.   
  
You may have had a fever but you seemed so alert that he wasn’t there. Psiioniic blinked when you seemed to notice him laying there. You huffed lightly crawling very pathetically over to him. Once you seemed close enough to him you slide down so you were resting on your stomach on the ground and resting your head on his stomach causing your chin to dig a little into his gut.   
  
You panted a lightly out of breath before shifting onto your uninjured  side facing him. You seemed to keep your eyes open for a moment before sighing listening to him seemingly breathing. You closed your eyes falling back to sleep as if content that he was there and alive. Psiioniic was confused by this. Why would you move around and cause possible more injury to yourself to make sure he was alright? Was he that important to you? Psiioniic sighed he wasn’t going to get any answers as of right now. Psiioniic just placed a hand on your head lightly patting it before going to sleep himself.   
  
After two weeks or so had past the routine was the same the only that changed was your health. It was deteriorating faster under the condensation you were in. Psiioniic at one point had you laying on him as he could here the squeaks of the nibbles beasts and the painful shout of another troll unlucky enough to have them in his cell but more then that to make sure you were still breathing.   
  
Psiioniic was very worried about you since no matter what he did you were in either worse pain or worse infection. Jyvlin tried his best to see to your healing but it was very small care. He could only give you a herb here and there and jade’s blood. On some days Psiioniic seen you awake enough to greet him. A small call of his name was all he got with an light nuzzle of his hand when he placed it on your cheek it was normal after you had a drink of Jade’s blood. On other days you were a mess throw up beside you with breaths so shallow and weak he thought you weren’t going to last the night which caused him to state up with you.  
  
The only reprieve he got was the forced labor. It help take his mind off your condensation just for a bit. But not only that he had made some sort of connection to the other yellow blood slaves here. The young troll Fahinc became very close to him since the boy reminded him of himself back when he was just out of his wigglehood. Psiioniic and Fahinc almost formed an pale bond with each other because they would joke with each other as Psiioniic taunted him in good nature at how weak the other was but on the flip side Fahinc would teach Psiioniic about the in hive battles and relationships it seemed the young troll had above normal hearing considering he had two smaller ears under his normal ones. Psiioniic knew that wasn’t a mutation just an troll trait.   
  
The younger had even got the chance to hear about you after one of the bluebloods had threaten Psiioniic for not working fast enough. Fahinc had asked later during meal time if that was why he was hiding food in his pants. Psiioniic had gave a made up background of you and him. It seemed to satisfy the youngsters question. During these time the other slaves seen how strong Psiioniic was under the rule he gave them hope that help was coming for them.   
  
At the moment Psiioniic was resting in the cell you seemed a bit better today thankfully. You had enough energy or spirit he wasn;t sure that you were clenching and unclenching his fingers. Psiioniic was smiling watching as your e/c eyes traced weakly. He could tell everything in your mind was muddled. You mumbled sounds that he guess you though were words.   
  
Psiioniic took his hand away to brush at your h/c hair. He was waiting for Jyvlin to come down to unlock the cells for a new days work and to take care of you. A sudden rumbling sound had the hive shake. Psiioniic had to hold onto you it shook so bad. Even more so it had dust had fall from the ceiling which made Psiioniic frown. What the hell was that?   
  
You mewled in sudden tears which had him look down at you. “Bumble? Whats wrong?”   
  
You mewled again in pain Psiioniic looked down to see his claws at caught part of the area since red blood seemed to soak the bandages he had done.   
  
Psiioniic cussed lightly. “Thhit! I’m thorry Bumble don’t cry.”   
  
Psiioniic placed his hand on your wound before the hive shook against his time a bit more violently. Psiioniic pulled you in close one to try to fix the damage he had accidentally done and two so you weren’t on the floor just in cause the floor started to crack. The other psionic users who were not drugged up voiced the same wonder as he was.   
  
Suddenly the dungeon cell door whacked open. Everyone who was close to the door shouted in fear. Psiioniic couldn’t see who it was only the doors being opened and shouting to get out.   
  
It sounded like Jyvlin; “Go! Run! Get as far away as you can from this hive!Run yellow bloods!”   
  
Psiioniic stood up onto his feet lifted you up into his arms as he got up. This caused your breath hitched. Jyvlin had blue blood dripping down his face fro an very hasty looking cut.   
  
Psiioniic looked at the elder. “Jyvlin whats happening?!”   
  
The sounds of the know opened door blasted through the door it sounded like explosions, fighting, and screams of war. “Lowbloods are attacking the hive and some are not with the Signless group. It seems they had heard about the attack on the hive. They are killing anyone you need to get out of here. Your friends are waiting for you and the kiddo!”   
  
Psiioniic looked at Jyvlin concerned; “What about you?!”   
  
Jyvlin swung open the cell door before huffing. “I need to get the other slaves out! GO! Run Psiioniic and don’t look back!”   
  
Psiioniic looked at the elder troll before bowing lightly and running out of the cell and up the stairs. Sounds and tremors rocked the hive. The smell of blood and burnt flesh was thick in the air as Psiioniic ran with you. As you both cleared the stairs Psiioniic got an wide eyed view on what was happening.   
  
Everything was going to hell; the other lowbloods were killing anything blueblood and slaves alike. Psiioniic placed up an psionic barrier when an lowblood attacked him. He sent that barrier into an shock wave before he started to just run through the hive trying to find an way out.   
  
Psiioniic had kept up his psionic’s sending shock waves and barrier around the pair of you. As he ran he could feel the blood wet his hand from the violent motions. He felt bad but he had not choice he can’t help you at the moment.   
  
Psiioniic wiped his head around to see Fahinc against a wall with three bluebloods closing in on him snarling. The kid was dripping in his own blood and his eyes were sparkling trying to stay safe. Psiioniic roared as he moved a hand sending an shock wave at the bluebloods. The screamed in pain falling to the down twitching.   
  
Fahinc looked up at see you and Psiioniic. He smiled running over to him as if looking for safety. “Thanks Mituna!”   
  
Psiioniic just nodded still running. Fahinc followed him till Psiioniic stopped at an corner looked around it. He spat lightly in angry. There were a group of bluebloods heading this way and he knew neither him or Fahinc had the power left to beat them. Fahinc looked at him as he glanced around quickly for an solution.   
  
He spotted an hiding place enough for him to hide the pair of you and act as a decoy. “Fahinc into that hole there hurry.”   
  
Fahinc looked up at Psiioniic before looking at the hole. He nodded a bit fearful before crawling into it on his hands and knee’s. As he sat up he could see that it was well protected enough where blues couldn't see them.   
  
Psiioniic knelt down so he could pass you off to Fahinc who held onto you tightly. “Keep quiet and thtay hidden. I’ll lead them off.” Psiioniic brushed your h/c hair slightly before standing. “Don’t move from here. I’ll get back.” Psiioniic voiced one more time before running to the blues.   
  
The group spotted him which caused him to smile before running the other way laughing. “Thtupid blueth!”   
  
Fahinc held onto you as he watched from the hole the blues run past the hiding hole. Fahinc looked down at you he could see stains of red on your shirt. He gulped lightly he as he tried to sit you properly on him. He hoped that no one could smell your blood. If they did you were both fucked.   
  
Psiioniic pov   
Psiioniic rounded the corner just in time to miss an dagger in the back. Psiioniic turned around to face the group know that they were far enough away from you and Fahinc. Psiioniic growled flashing his fangs at them. His weakened psionics formed up to fight and defend. The blues growled and snarled back there ears were down. It was an stand still for a moment before one came rushing forward with his weapon raised high.   
  
Psiioniic let the blue come to him as he blocked and placed an hand on the blues chest. Psiioniic focused an blast of psionics through his hand at the blue. The result was an psionic blasted that went clean through the blue. A hole the size of his hand went through the blue who dropped to the floor dead.   
  
Psiioniic moved fast evading the next blue as the fight wore on Psiioniic was more focused on in front of him then behind him. He failed to see the blueblood behind him about to stab him in the back.   
  
As Psiioniic killed the blue in front of him the shout of death cry behind him had him whip his head around. “Are you alright Psii?”   
  
Psiioniic smiled happily to hear and see the figure behind him. It was Signless with an concerned and relieved look on his face. Psiioniic nodded giving him an rough reply. “Yeah...withh you came earlier though.”   
  
Psiioniic heard the sound of shifting which had him turn his head back. Signless smiled before taking an fighting stance. “Let finish this chat later we have some high brothers to take care of.”   
  
Psiioniic smiled nodding both he and Signless moved forward shouting in an war cry.    
  
Fahinc pov  
Fahinc shuddered slowly as he heard three sets of foot steps and laughing. His hands shook as he tremble violently. He heard one set stop before sniffing. “You ‘mell that my brother’?” The steps stop before more sniffing.   
  
Someone laughed and what sounded like lip licking.   
  
As another spoke “Yes I do too...smells like blood...fresh blood...maybe a wiggler...mmm...”   
  
“But where i’ it thought...”   
  
Fahinc bite his lip to control an whimper that wanted to come up his throat. He prayed Mituna would come around the corner to save the both of you.   
  
Fahinc felt yellow tears dripped down his face and his claws dug into your flesh lightly. His purple and green eyes looked in front of him in fear and horror. There stood an violent and scary looking blood. “Boo!” The blue snapped his jaws forward laughing.   
  
Fahinc did the only thing he could think of to save you both....    
  
Psiioniic pov   
Psiioniic and Signless huffed lightly as the last blue fall. Signless touched Psiioniic’s shoulder before the mustard blood grabbed him into an tight hug. His face rubbed into Signless’s neck sniffing lightly. Signless smiled lightly before making an sound. “Psiioniic come we must find Y/n. You know where she is right?”   
  
Psiioniic nodded as he let Signless go. “Yeah thhe’th been with me the whole time. Jyvlin got uth in the thame cell. I left her with an young mage to dithtract thethe aththholeth.”   
  
Psiioniic jogged to the hiding spot he left the pair of you. Signless smiled till Psiioniic frowned before calling out your names. He looked into the hole only to find in bare. “Fuck! Why didn’t he lithten!”   
  
Psiioniic whipped his head around what way did the troll boy go. Psiioniic in his panic didn’t notice the red blood drops on the floor. Signless the more calmer of the two notice. “There Y/n’s blood.”   
  
Psiioniic looked at the floor in worry. “Thit!”   
  
Psiioniic started into an full out run blasting trolls out of his way. Signless noticed his friend was overusing his power which worried him greatly. Signless looked down as he heard Psiioniic mumbling loudly.   
  
“Pleathe Gog’th Pleathe let uth find Y/n alright...”

Meanwhile Fahinc huffed holding you he spun the corner only to end at a dead end. He looked horrified. You gave huffed breaths in his arms he wasn’t as forgiving to you as he ran. Your blood was dripping off your waist. He had run because a group of bluebloods had sniffing you both out thanks to your blood scent. Fahinc out of panic sent an very powerful blast at them senting the group of three to the ground giving him enough time to run with you. But know he had lead the both of you too an dead end.   
  
Fahinc whipped his head around as he heard someone laugh.   
  
“Here mage mage mage. Here magi magi magi.” The group of blues licked there lips lightly one laughing.   
  
Fahinc gripped you close before shouting. “You wouldn’t have her!”   
  
Fahinc focused his energy purple and green sparks flashed from his purple and green eyes. He sent two powerful psionic attacks at the group the leader easily avoided the attacks due to his speed. Fahinc through spend what he had left on the attacks and slumped to the ground almost wasted of energy.   
  
He gripped you closer to him as the blue seemed to smile slowly coming closer and closer. Fahinc looked down to see dilated e/c eyes just barely opened.   
  
You mewed weakly out; “P..Pie....”   
  
Fahinc looked from you when he heard Mituna’s shout. Fahinc curled around you as the blueblood in front of him had raised his sword to cut you and Fahinc down.   
  
Psiioniic shouted as he realized he wasn’t going to be quick enough to save you. He roared in anger as the sword seemed to come down. But the sicken slice that was heard wasn’t from your or Fahinc flesh but Jyvlin’s who had stepped into the way of the attack.   
  
He sword had went right down the front half of his body his own weapon run the other blueblood right through the blood pusher. Jyvlin stood as the other blue dropped to the floor dead. Fahinc trembled lightly but you mewed cutely eyes just slivered opened; “b-blue...” Jyvlin turned his head looking at you. He huffed lightly placing his hand on your head giving it a small pat.   
  
Signless and Psiioniic rushed over as Jyvlin bend side wise. Signless caught Jyvlin in his arms and Psiioniic glared at Fahinc who whimpered lightly with your blood all over his hands. Psiioniic took you from him as he started to frantically try to stop the bleeding and to patch you up. Psiioniic started to rip his shirt and Fahinc’s making bandages again and clothes.   
  
As he did Jyvlin was speaking to Signless. Jyvlin gripped Signless’s arms the wound he got was more serve then what they had though the cut down his chest was enough to cut his main veins.   
  
There was no saving the gentle and kindhearted blue blood. As Signless held onto Jyvlin as he coughed up his blue blood. “Get out of here...the Highblood is busy with a mess in the throne room. Once he is done he’ll level the place. Signless...Suffer...”   
  
He gripped Signless handed as he gave an dying smile. “p-please make this world worth something again....i don't want to see...my kids....d..i...e...”   
  
Jyvlin faded away words unspoken plastered on his face. Signless laid Jyvlin down and closed the blue bloods eyes before laying Jyvlin’s weapon on his chest and wrapped the corpses hands around it so it maybe him look like he was a guardian of some sort. “The moons light and the suns flame. We grant his soul eternal bounce for when the Gog’s final call is down. Our dreams become our own bubble. May the Gog’s make your bubbles float gently Jyvlin.”   
  
Signless looked up from the downed blueblood to Psiioniic who’s hands were stained an red blood from the amount of blood that had come from your wound. Psiioniic was shouting at the younger mage user who would flick ever so often if afraid. Signless swallowed thickly before shaking his head. “Psiioniic we must leave now. Is she well enough to make it to the girls?”   
  
Psiioniic growled at Signless lightly; “ath good ath thhe ith going to be thankth to thith fucker!”   
  
Fahinc flinched again sniffling; “I’m sorry but they found us I was trying to keep her-”  
  
Psiioniic snarled sending a weak psionic blast to the younger troll causing him to knock down. Blood dripped steady off of Psiioniic’s face.   
  
Signless grabbed his friends face. “Psiioniic! Enough! If she is prepared enough we must leave before we all die.” Psiioniic clenched his jaw as Signless rested his forehead against his friends. “Do it for me Psiioniic please...” Psiioniic closed his eyes nodding.   
  
Psiioniic picked you up which caused you to make an small sound of pain since Psiioniic was holding your wound rather hard. Signless looked at you before nodding to Psiioniic.   
  
“We must hurry know.” Signless took one last look before he started to run shouting as he did so calling for an retreat. Fahinc stayed close behind with guilt written all over his face.   
  
As the three of them ran many other lowbloods were running away but most of the lowbloods weren’t Signless would shout and shout but they dared not come. They were an militia group of lowbloods it seemed. Signless couldn’t do anything till one of the lowbloods that came with him started to say the ones within the castle couldn’t hear his shouts.  
  
Signless clenched his jaw there was no time for this you needed to get to his mother. Signless summoned what courage he could before looking at Fahinc who had a whistle around his neck being his weapon.   
  
Signless grabbed the whistle around the boy’s neck. “Cover your ears young one.”   
  
Fahinc covered his ears as Signless inhaled deeply before blowing into the whistle. The sound that emanated from the whistle was loud and echoed through the tree’s amplifying it.   
  
As Signless ran out of air he dropped the whistle. “If they heard that then they’ll come now run brother!”  
  
Signless started running again as Psiioniic snapped at him about you. Signless snapped back saying he knew. Psiioniic could only glare his emotions were at an all time high. This caused short circuits in his psionic’s which caused an barrier around you and or himself.   
  
It wasn’t long till Signless had lead them into an cave. “Mother! Quickly!”   
  
Dolorosa looked up from tying an rustbloods leg straight to look at you and Psiioniic. Horror plastered her face. “Oh Gog’s Psiioniic! Y/n! Hurry lay her down over there.”   
  
Dolorosa pointed to one of the open blankets. As she got up she grabbed her medical bag coming over as Psiioniic went to the blanket. Psiioniic gently placed you down on the cloak that Dolorosa laid out for you. Dolorosa already had started to rip away at the shirt. She noticed his poor bandages and smiled lightly.   
  
Her nails made quick work of the bandages before settling her sights on the cloak piece which seemed to be half way pealed off. Under it was all infected yellow and red blood clotted around the outsides. Your s/c skin was as red as Signless’s blood and as horrible looking as she had never seen in all her 43 sweeps on the world.   
  
No wonder you had a deathly high fever. She worried about the chance of how long you had the fever for was going to make you blind, deaf, and dumb. Now even more so ending your life. “Disciple grab me the whole pot of hot boiling water there quickly now.”   
  
Psiioniic held you on your side his hands gently in your hair in an comforting movement. Dolorosa grabbed many herbs and plant like material out of the bag of her chewing on some of them. As Disciple came over with the pot she placed it on the ground. Dolorosa placed the herbs and chewed up material into the pot mixing it all together.   
  
Before looking at you giving an long sigh before pulling up her sleeves; “Disciple hold her feet Psiioniic hold her body steady. Do not let her go till I tell you too.” Disciple grabbed your feet holding them as tightly as she could. Psiioniic clenched his jaw lightly as he gripped both your hands and in a way caged you to him to give him better control over you.   
  
Dolorosa dipped her finger into the pot before tasting it and checking the temperature. She hummed before getting up and grabbing an ladle. “I am sorry Y/n.” She mumbled at you before taking an scoop of the herbal water and pouring it on the open wound.   
  
The moment that the water hit the wound your eyes were as round as cup saucers. The pupils so tiny there were as pin pricks. Then an bloody murder scream echoed from the back of your throat which caused you to start fighting. It as all you could do to try and get away. You were very strong since both Disciple and Psiioniic were having an hard time keeping you steady.   
  
As you screamed of pure unimaginable pain Disciple was hissing to keep your legs from hurting you or any body as Psiioniic kept your upper body in check. You fought with your whole being to try and make them to stop. It felt as if someone was pouring salt brine on your wound then started to kick with steel and studded brick shoes. Dolorosa had to pause for a moment or two as the pair got you under control.   
  
The trolls that were there watched on in almost horror was Dolorosa kept pouring the water over and over again. Your screams turned into shouts then to horsey sounds of pain. Psiioniic would later deny the fact but when you started to call for him to make the pain stop he broke.   
  
Mustard yellow tears dripped down his face onto yours. He bowed forward replacing one of his hands with his psionic's just to bury it into your hair pulling you just enough into his stomach as if to try and shield you from the experience. Even more he begged you to stop fighting. You a bit later had stop fighting since you run out of energy to do so. All you could do was mew in pain and forced to stay up. Dolorosa during this time had told Psiioniic to keep you awake till she was done. Psiioniic did what he was told too.   
  
After an good twenty minutes of Dolorosa ladling the water onto you she placed an cloth on the wound and pressed down soaking up the water and cleaning the wound of the infection that had bubbled up to the wounds surface. The water and caused the puss and infection up towards the surface.   
  
Disciple watched as Dolorosa lifted the cloth away in disgust to see how much had truly come up. The wound under was an red with blood but also an pinkish color till she got to your s/c skin. Dolorosa grabbed some suave and fingered it onto your wound much to you displeasure. She then very neat and with style coming from sweeps of practice sew up your wound with little to no trouble.   
  
Since the wound wasn’t horribly deep or large it so stitches could be done as an safety caught she placed more suave on the outside where the stitches were before bandaging you up. Dolorosa knew you weren’t out of the woods yet but you needed time to sleep before anything was going to happen again.   
  
She looked at Disciple who was not looking at any of them. Her brows ere frown with an almost sorrowful look.“Alright you two it’s okay to let her go. Disciple go get cleaned up and help Signless with meals. Psiioniic-”   
  
Dolorosa turned to look at Psiioniic the sight broke her heart. Mustard tears dripped down his face as he shook his head. “Not yet...I wouldn’t leave Bumble yet...”   
  
Dolorosa tried to place an hand on Psiioniic only to get zapped by his psionic’s as a warning. “No! Not till Bumbleth okay...I wouldn’t leave till thhe’s okay.”   
  
He tighten his grip on you giving an narrowed almost panicked look. Disciple mewed out for Signless to help seemingly calm down the over emotional mage user. Signless shifted very slowly and carefully beside his friend. “Mom Disciple you can go I’ll watch him and Y/n. You both need to help the others.”   
  
Dolorosa hesitated for a moment before nodding starting to busy herself in the other work that needed to be done with Disciple by her side to give her a helping paw. Signless watched the pair leave before he turned his attention to Psiioniic.   
  
Signless sighed softly as he carefully placed a hand on Psiioniic’s arm. “Shush...”   
  
Signless slowly started to shush and pat Psiioniic’s arm slowly moving up. He spoke softly at him reassuring him that you were going to be okay as was himself. Psiioniic started to give uncharacteristic whimpers at Signless about what had happened and what he had to emotional deal with in there absence.   
  
Signless gave an morial like smile before shifting closer wrapping an brotherly arm around Psiioniic’s neck to pull him in close. Psiioniic had shifted so his head was buried into Signless’s neck but his hands held you still close to him. Signless spoke softly saying that Psiioniic had to let you get medical attention and sleep as did he did or the pair of you would never get better. Psiioniic rebutted lightly saying he just wanted to care for you till your fever dropped enough.   
  
He couldn’t just let you down he was so worried that you would wake up in an panic and that you would strain yourself like you had being doing.   
  
Signless sighed softly before speaking; “Psiioniic, you and I will care for her till Dolorosa can see her again okay? I’ll take first shift so you can sleep till it’s your turn. Does that sound fair?”   
  
Psiioniic protested lightly starting to babble himself till Signless shushed him again. “No you need to sleep your ill as while and you’ve used your psionic’s a little to much.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded lightly letting you go gently. Signless help Psiioniic onto an blanket not far from you so he could still keep an eye on you. As soon as Signless got Psiioniic to laid down his friend was out like an light. Signless gently moved his cloak sleeve to wipe off some of the blood off of Psiioniic’s face before looking at you. He sighed softly he hoped that everything was going to be okay. But only time would tell...  
  
Your pov   
You hummed your throat felt dry and sore. As while you found it very hard to open your eyes even though something told you not too. Just rest some more but you needed something to help you go back to sleep. You opened your eyes just the tiniest to gauge where you were. Everything was pitch dark no fire, sounds of breathing. Were you still in that castle? You must be. Where was Psiioniic? Was he alright?   
  
You mewed lightly out for him. You waited till you didn’t hear anything back. Psiioniic where was he? Did they hurt him because of you? Is he died...no no he could be dead. Out of worry and desperation you shifted onto your side then onto all fours. Your eyes a custom to the dark easily picked him out just a bit from you. Even in the dark yellow had a different shade to it.   
  
You painfully crawled over to him. He was asleep hands thrown hazardously out, some what of noticeable yellow bags under his eyes and snoring away as if exhausted. You were so relieved to see he was safe and not hurt. You were so happy he was alright you wanted to cry.   
  
He was exhausted rightfully so he was working very hard to keep you both safe. You moved carefully to lay by his side resting your head on his arm. Psiioniic made you feel safe no matter the tone he gave you about sleeping on him. You knew Psiioniic liked you doing that as much as he barked at you about it for he would give in a little two quickly.   
  
You closed your eyes about to sleep again when you felt his arm enclose around you as well as him pulling you up onto his chest. So you were laying length wise on him. Your legs tucked in between his and your head on his chest. He mumbled lightly in his sleep about floor rats before stilling back down.   
  
You smiled tiredly before resting rubbing your head against his clothed chest. His heartbeat was the one thing you needed. As you slipped into a sleep you guess it was worry that made you move even when you body didn’t want to. You figured the primal need to hear he was alive and to make sure he was there and safe was you drive to do weird things like this. You didn’t place anymore thoughts into those thoughts as you fall right to sleep to the sound of his breathing and heartbeat.  
  
Trolls pov  
Dolorosa had final got maybe an hours sleep the past night she sat up as she rubbed her eyes while getting up. She was tried with all the wounds she had to deal with she had gotten very little sleep even as a blood drinker. Though thankful after a day or two the numbers of sick had dwindled. There was only an handful of trolls left with more serious issues including you. Dolorosa leaned and grabbed her medical bag.   
  
Her first order of things was to deal with that older troll. Dolorosa went through keep troll re-wrapping wounds and judging if they would be good enough to leave her care. During this time many had woken up since it was starting to become early middle night. The couple of younger trolls which didn’t have an home to return too were dishing out meals. Dolorosa didn’t see Psiioniic walking about so she figured he was tried since he had little to no sleep for over two weeks with since you both were taken.   
  
Dolorosa smiled lightly before looking at Signless who was knelt by your bed. As he pulled the covers he jolted back blinking. Disciple mewled in a bit of surprise. Dolorosa came over to see what the fuss was about. When she got there what she saw was another psionic user asleep in your bed his green and purple eyes looking at them in an glare. “Go away I’m trying to sleep.” Fahinc pulled up the blanket again curling up into an ball. Where did you go?! You didn’t want out in the middle of the day did you! Dolorosa looked at the blanket covers for the cave they had not been moved so you didn’t go out. Where were you then?! It seemed she wasn’t the only one who was panicking.   
  
Signless shook the psionic user awake in an panic; “Where did the person laying here go?!”   
  
Fahinc sighed pointing over into the corner. “Over there now let me sleep Gog your worse then the blue bloods when you want something.”   
  
Fahinc mumbled trying to finally get some sleep. Disciple had whipped are head to look for your h/c hair. What she did see had herself giggled lightly which had Dolorosa look over. Psiioniic was sleeping on a blanket looking as if two people were under it. Dolorosa shook her head smiling before going back to work. Signless looked confused.   
  
Disciple walked over to Psiioniic’s blanket and knelt down poking him as she spoke spoke; “Psii when did mew get bigger?” Disciple poked his cheek lightly which had slivers of red and blue eyes looking at her.   
  
Psiioniic grumbled lightly turning to turn over. He stopped when someone nuzzled into his chest making a very soft and low disapproval sound. Psiioniic looked down to see you asleep on him. He sighed before wrapping his arms around you to keep you close and not to move around on him as he spoke. “Thhut up Dithciple...”   
  
She giggled lightly; “Make me softly.”   
  
Psiioniic glared before snorting it was a waste of energy to use his psionic’s on her. “Leave uth alone Dithciple. Thhe’th tired and I'm tired thhe thought most likely we’re in the cathtle again.”  
  
Disciple smiled before winking at him. “Alright alright but mew aren’t getting an mway with this.”   
  
Psiioniic watched as Disciple got up to tell Signless where you were. He sighed closing his eyes over working his psionics made him very tried and stating up with you till your fever downed to an stable made it even worse. He settled back into an nap his mind ticked lightly in wonder before he fall asleep again.   
  
The next time he woke was when he heard someone shift beside him. Psiioniic snapped opened his eyes and hissed baring his fangs protecting you. He had forgot where he was for a moment. “Hithth!”   
  
The shadow figure seemed to move it’s hand back slightly. He kept hissing till Dolorosa voiced chimed in; “Easy Psiioniic it’s just me. Your with us now it’s okay.”   
  
Psiioniic closed his mouth calming with a suddenly guilty look on his face. “Thorry Rotha...”   
  
Dolorosa smiled waving it off by patting his face and arm. “It’s alright you two have been through a lot. But I need to see Y/n to check the wound.”   
  
He nodded as she pulled back his blankets. You were a bit awake for a change an confused looked plastered your half aware face. Wondering why Psiioniic was hissing no doubt.   
  
Dolorosa smiled; “You are an adventures ill person aren’t you Y/n? No rest for the wicked?”   
  
You just giggled at her as your rested your head to the side to see it was Dolorosa. You made a soft sound from the back of your throat. Dolorosa hushed you gently before moving her hand to feel your forehead.   
  
You shifted your head up for her which had Dolorosa watch you as she placed her head. Dolorosa hummed lightly you still had a fever though it seemed to be getting better she also noted that you were as weak as a newborn wiggler you looked up at her has she had her hand on your forehead. She noticed you were trembling lightly trying to keep you head up for her.  
  
Dolorosa gave a soft smile as she took her hand away. You laid your head back down on Psiioniic’s chest turning away from her no doubt going back to sleep. Unfortunately for Dolorosa she was not done yet. “Psiioniic move your hands for a moment please.”  
  
Psiioniic gave a tired grumble as he did so she could get better access to your side. Dolorosa moved up your shirt lightly to check on how your wound was going and to place more suave on it.   
  
As Dolorosa worked she noticed both you and Psiioniic had fallen back to sleep together. Which caused her to watch the pair of you letting the wound get some air under her watch. You seemed to trembled lightly which caused Psiioniic even well he was asleep to pass a very faint purr rumbled through his lips and chest.   
  
You seemed to settled down feeling the purr which caused Dolorosa to feel a ping of jealous for a moment. She wanted to literally push you off and have him purr at her instead. She missed Psiioniic’s arms around her. She missed his intimacy and more but alas she was the one who had ended the courtship. He had tried at some points of time to try and get her into an courtship but she had ended it.   
  
Dolorosa shook her head finishing her task. There was nothing she could do which is why she never wanted to be in an relationship it clouds your mind and heart. Dolorosa sighed heavy as she got up pulling the covers back over the pair of you.   
  
All she could do was make sure that if there was red feelings starting to form between the pair of you was to give all her support for that’s what she wanted for Psiioniic to be happy. He was after all still a dear friend to her.     
  
After an day or two Psiioniic had become right as rain again. He didn’t feel bad or horrible from the psionic over use. Thought you were still down for the count for plain reason. Signless was worried when your fever spiked again he sat by your side changing the cloth over your forehead and dabbing away the sweat.   
  
Disciple had refused to leave your side out of concern for you and her matespirit. Psiioniic was helping Dolorosa with everyone one else and making sure the food went on. Though she would catch him staring at you with slightly frowned eyebrows. Your fever did break two nights to a much lower one.   
  
Dolorosa figured it was down enough were she could see you waking up. She was surprised to see one late morning she was right. Dolorosa was getting ready to start for the night when she see your hand eyelids twitch lightly. She frowned before smiling as she watched as your eyes opened for the first time since five days ago when your fever broke some.   
  
She smiled lightly shaking her head as you laid there licking your lips. You seemed to be thinking about water but not wanting to move to get it. Dolorosa grabbed an cup of water and walked over to you. “Well know look who's finally up on there own.”   
  
You looked at her and smiled dowdy like. You spoke to her very lightly and scratchy. “H-Hi...”   
  
Dolorosa smiled as he sat the cup down. “Hello Y/n it’s nice to see you awake.”   
  
You smiled at her lightly till she showed you the cup of water. You nodded somewhat slowly fearful you’ll start making your head hurt again. Dolorosa help you sit up lightly as she gave you the cup of water. You greedily drank down the cup of water stopping to cough once or twice when the water went down the wrong way.   
  
After you were done Dolorosa took the cup away and placed her hand on your forehead again your fever seemed to have fully broke know. Just traces of a slight higher temperature was there but that was normal for you since it seemed since they had found you that you had a higher body temperature then they did.   
  
You looked at Dolorosa as you yawned you were tired of being tired and sleepy. You rubbed your eyes slightly trying to wake yourself up. It felt like you got hit by a Truck with a billboard on the back of it. But regardless on how you felt you smiled at her just so happy to see her. “Mmm what time is it Dolorosa?”   
  
Dolorosa smiled; “Time to be up.”   
  
Dolorosa blinked when you wrapped your arms around her tightly. She lifted her arms before patting your back confused. You shifted your head up smiling again almost brighter then before. “I was so worried about you and the others. I’m glad your safe and alright. I missed you.”   
  
Dolorosa had to swallow back so emotions you had just invoked in her. She felt herself just barely trying to keep jade tears from falling as she spoke. Emotion riddled in her voice. “I’ve missed you too Y/n.”   
  
You looked at her concerned as she rubbed your back holding you closer in an hug before letting you go. She looked away for a moment to collect herself before smiling at you. “Well know that your up I need to go get some food so lets get you back laying down and I’ll see you a bit later okay?”   
  
You nodded; “be careful...” You mumbled lightly at her.   
  
Dolorosa nodded lightly already up and worrying about someone else Gog’s weren’t you something. Dolorosa stood there for a moment watching as you laid back down. She smiled lightly before turning her back to go out to do what she needed too. Dolorosa had very good luck it seemed she caught quite a few beast meats and vegetables for a stews.   
  
As Dolorosa came back an commotion could be heard from the cave. She walked up to see Disciple laying on top of you. As she rubbed her face against yours nuzzling you. Also well she did that she was rubbing herself against you mewing in happiness. You were mewing in half happiness and have panic as she had you very well pinned to the down and no doubt you were having an hard time breathing and your stitches were being pulled.   
  
Your legs were over her waist they failed lightly trying to get her off and your arms weakly pushed at her shoulders. Signless was trying his hardest to pull the excited female troll off but it wasn’t working. Dolorosa sighed lightly Psiioniic was just watching with a smirk on his face. “Psiioniic could you get Disciple off of Y/n.”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head; “Good night Rotha how was gathering? And no it’th Y/n fault thhe had thtole Dithciple’th water.”   
  
Dolorosa narrowed her eyes lightly. “Oh merciful Gog...” Dolorosa pinched the bridge of her nose as if she was getting a headache as she sat down the bag full with food. “Go make some food for evening meal would you Psii. I have a cat and wiggler to talk too.”   
  
Psiioniic snickered lightly but he seemed much happier. Dolorosa glared at her son who lifted his hands off of his mates fur waist wrap. As a ‘I didn’t do it’ look. Dolorosa looked down to see you looking at her with an awkward apologetic smile. Dolorosa leaned down and pulled Disciple’s ear. “Disciple! Stop this instant!”   
  
Disciple held onto you not wanting to let you go. “B-but Rosa she’s awake! I thought I wouldn't ever get her back!”   
  
Disciple produced big olive tears upset. She really did think she was going to lose you her only morial. Dolorosa sighed letting Disciple’s ear go. She really didn’t have time for this. She still had a couple of trolls to still care for.   
  
You cooed softly at her very clumsily rubbing Disciples tears away before speaking “Rosa it’s fine it was my fault for surprising her. Anyways Disciple I’m your morial I’ll always come back to my kitty friend.”  
  
Disciple clenched you tightly laying her full weight on you to soak up the reassurance you offered her. You grimaced as you rubbed your morial’s back. You pushed through the pain of your stitches being pulled by Disciple laying on you.   
  
Dolorosa sighed softly at the scene in defeat. “At least get off her Disciple your going to pull out her stitches at this rate. You want her to get an infection again?”   
  
Disciple looked up at Dolorosa with an mixed look before moving to beside you clinging to you greedily. “No...”   
  
Dolorosa gave a gentle smile before patting the females hair. “Then if your so keen on holding her can you watch her for a bit I need to finish up with the trolls that are left.” Disciple nodded collecting you closer to her as physically physical. Dolorosa smiled before getting up and rolling her eyes lightly.   
  
You sighed softly as did Signless it looked like Disciple wasn’t going to let you go anytime soon. There was a snorted cough cover laugh which had you look tilt your head back. Psiioniic seemed to be laughing at the problem.   
  
You narrowed your eyes before speaking; “Signless it looks like Psiioniic’s really sick maybe you should go help your morial.”   
  
Signless got an worry look on his face before walking over to Psiioniic who gave you an angry look if you think Disciple was unreasonably worried about her morial they should see Signless. You flashed him your middle finger as an fuck you before smirking and nuzzling into Disciple.   
  
You heard Signless speaking to Psiioniic in an worried tone about the coughing as he started to give an lecture about taking care of his own health. You felt Disciple purr softly as she nuzzled into your h/c hair. You were going to smile but it was intruded by an loud and big yawn. Your eyes watered slightly from it. You cuddled into Disciple's warmth before settling into an lap. It was tiring work from being nuzzled to death. Lucky for you and the others it seemed your health was on an raise.   
  
After a night or two you had little traces of the fever you once had though as a safe caught Dolorosa kept you bed ridden do to your wound. It was nearly healed and she didn't need you going off and getting yourself into trouble like always. You were unfortunately going out of your mind bored and the noise from the two or three trolls that were left wasn’t doing much for the headache you were having. It felt as if they were all yelling or speaking louder then normal.   
  
You most times would lash out if someone spoke to loud either by shouting which was counter predicative since you hurt your head even more or by getting an rock to chuck at them. Nine times out of ten Psiioniic would stop the rock from leaving your hand or Dolorosa would stop you.   
  
When you were asleep Dolorosa told the group to speak softly around you as they could it seemed the fever had left your ears rather sensitive to high pitched sounds. But it seemed your luck was a good as the most unluckiness person. After you woke up from an nap Psiioniic had pointed you out to Signless who seen your head was in your hands and your blankets kicked off as if you were just unconscionable. You were giving off very angry and painful sounds.   
  
Signless had knelt down beside you and touched your shoulder which you looked up at him. “Whats wrong Y/n?”   
  
You looked up at him; “I’m sorry...”   
  
He frowned; “What are you sorry for?” You mumbled an I’m sorry again. Signless sighed softly; “Y/n what’s wrong.”   
  
Your bottom lip trembled lightly; “I’m the reason we’re still stuck here. We could have left night’s ago if it weren’t for me. I just wish my head would stop hurting...”   
  
Signless gave you an gentle smile before rubbing your shoulder softly. “It’s okay. We are protected here thanks to the villagers since we have been taking care of some of there ill trolls. So it is nothing to worry about. As for your head do you have an headache?”   
  
You nodded as much as you dared too. “Well have you had water and eaten anything?” You nodded again. Signless tried to smile lightly. “Well don’t worry about it I'm sure it is because of all the noise. The noise will stop soon.”   
  
He rubbed your shoulder before placing his hand on your head giving you a gentle ruffle of your hair. You tried to smile at him; “Signless are we going any where peaceful like away from villages and cities for a while? Maybe the desert where it’s all quiet.”   
  
Signless made an smile; “I don’t think it’s any quieter there but no we aren’t going close to villages for a while.”   
  
You smiled lightly as you both spoke about random things. But it seemed your conversion was over heard by some visiting elders from the village coming to collected what trolls were health enough to leave. They unknown to you had been eyeing you as of late. A annoyed growled had you look up at the trolls coming close. Signless had looked as while hearing the sound.   
  
Two of the older trolls looked at the pair of you before speaking up. “You know we can take her back to our village to keep the child safe till this is over.” You sighed tiredly as placing your head in your hands. Dolorosa who had finished with one of the last trolls blinked in shock on what the older trolls asked.   
  
You just asked Signless if the group could go more in an peaceful place for an change away from villages and cities. To go to an nicely place with a little bit of peace and quiet to it. Why did these older trolls have to start this stuff now.   
  
Signless got up as he looked at the older trolls with a frown. “I am sorry elders but I think you miss understood what she asked.”   
  
The older trolls shook there head explaining that you shouldn’t have to ask of such things that a wiggler of your sweep needed to be cared for but forced under an impossible task. Signless frowned lightly he knew not all trolls like his ideals but that gave them no right to say such things.   
  
Disciple watched as she was writing about something in her book. When you groaned lightly holding your head she had got up concerned. She shifted next to you. “Y/n are mew okay?” You looked at her with some pain in your eyes.   
  
Disciple sat beside you looking at the older trolls who were rebutting Signless. You seemed to watch a little as while. Just barely up and already something else was thrown into your lap. Disciple rubbed your back as she heard you give an heavy sigh. You shook your head mumbling under your breath.   
  
Dolorosa sighed walking away she still had trolls to care for so she didn’t have time to stand around and talk back. Disciple shook her own head before ushering you to lay your head in her lap. You did watching as Disciple started to play with your hair making braids and other such things. Psiioniic had stepped in when the two trolls started onto Signless. You watched as the rebutting went back and forward.   
  
“the child-”   
  
“she may be a child-”   
  
“children should be not forced-”   
  
“how would you if that's best for the her she may be a child but-”   
  
Disciple watched as you got this angry look on your face before you spoke loudly with your head turned at them. You eye twitched lightly. “I’m not a fucking child! I am an adult you know! I have gone through enough freaking ‘heats. Now shut up your making my headache worse!”   
  
Psiioniic, Signless, Disciple, and the two older trolls looked at you surprised. Dolorosa tried to hide her laugh but failed lightly. Psiioniic looked confused but your words caused the two older trolls to walk away shaking there heads mumbling about mutants.   
  
Signless blinked confused; “W-what?”   
  
Disciple blinked herself finishing Signless’s question. “What when have you gone into heat? I have never smelt you in heat.”   
  
You yawned against Disciples lap nuzzling into it ignoring her question. You closed your eyes trying to will away an headache for them speaking to loudly and yourself. The fever had made your hearing a bit more sensitive to loud sounds.   
  
Dolorosa smiled lightly; “She is an adult my son and friends don’t you worry about it.” After that no one really questioned the group or you. After a night or two more Dolorosa declared you to be in good health. Your wound had healed nicely that's due to her suave and to her stitches. You did have a hell of a scar though it was very angry looking. The dark pink scar marred your s/c color skin. You didn’t seem to care much you could sit and do everything you used to be able to do.   
  
Thankfully for the group you were the last one to heal which meant they could start to move again. They were worried how much of an lead on them that the bluebloods and Highblood could have gotten.   
  
The next night your group had left; Psiioniic was happy to see you moving and full of life. He was proud full that he manage to keep you alive. You seemed to be full of energy as well hopping around, talking up a storm to Disciple and Dolorosa about very odd things like plants and moons, also running around after Disciple who stole something you picked up to look at. Psiioniic watched you the whole time left in his own thoughts.   
  
You would look back at him which caused him to look away quickly. You would rise and eyebrow confused. Signless smiled flashing a grin as he teased Psiioniic about it. Which he declared was jut habit nothing more. Signless had left the mustard blood to sort out his own feelings as he caught up to you to talk. He really did miss the talks you both would have about pointless things. It seemed know you were an adult made him feel a lot better he wasn’t a nest robber then. Maybe tonight he’d ask you something he was dying to since the first time the bluebloods attack the group.   
  
The group had made it farther away them what they ever thought they would with you around. Dolorosa marked it off as you had restless legs after sleeping and laying for so long. The group had found shelter for the morning in an jagged cave. You had fluffed up your cloak and blanket for the bedding arrangement.   
  
You were about to turn to go to sit at the fire when Signless had stopped you with a smile he seemed nervous. “H-hey Y/n may I please speak with you alone?”   
  
You frowned; “What’s wrong?”   
  
Signless shook his head. “Nothing is wrong I promise. I would like to speak with you about an matter. It as to deal with me and Disciple.”   
  
You smiled nodding. “Sure! I’m all yours!”   
  
You grinned as he blushed laughing grabbing your hand and taking you both out of the cave for more of an private matter. You stood there looking up at the stars they were yet to fade even though your group made it farther then normal they did stop a bit early when they found the cave. Signless stood beside you looked up.   
  
Signless had always seen you looked up at the sky with almost an longing look. He looked up at the sky seeing the moons and stars he grew up with. “You really like the night sky don’t you?”   
  
You nodded; “Yeah I love watching the night sky nothing ever is the same each night.”   
  
Signless smiled at you; “Really how can you tell?”   
  
You explained a little about the plant and star movement before looking back at the moons the lights seemed to play with everything. Signless tugged at your hand pointing to a spot of rocks which looked smooth enough t sit on.   
  
You smiled nodding as you both sat on side by side. You stared up at the sky in normally you got lost in them they were different colors of the sky. You wondered out that maybe somewhere in that great big sky out there Earth was out there.   
  
Signless watched you with your hood down he could see your full face. Your hair had grown longer since he remember last. The hair that used to sweep around your upper cheeks was know down to the lower cheeks. Your hair was still a pretty h/c color. The stars and the moons different lights played with the colors of your e/c eyes. He had never see an more beautiful sight on anyone but Disciple.   
  
You catch him staring at you. “Sorry you wanted to talk about something about you and Disciple?”   
  
He shook his head which caused you to make a unbelieving face at him. He looked back up at the sky. “Yes in a moment thought do you really like the sky tonight?”   
  
You looked back at the sky with him. “Yes sky somehow really beautiful tonight Signless.”   
  
Signless smiled before looking at you. “Well it’s not as beautiful as you Y/n.”   
  
Your eyes widen before you snapped your head to look at him. “W-what?!”   
  
Signless smirked with a playful grin. “I said not as beautiful as you.”   
  
You opened your mouth before closing it before a blush crosses your face again. Signless moves his hand to your face his eyes lolled at you. You lick your lips nervously as he spoke again. “I have something to confess to you...” He mumbled at you. “I drew you out here to talk to you about something and it wasn’t just about me and Disciple...I-I’m flushed for you Y/n.”   
  
He place one of his hands onto the one on yours. You looked at Signless he had just asked you for an matespirit quadrant. You stared like a deer in headlights. What were you going to do...?


	12. Our Journey: Psiioniic Route Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: A quick note for you darlings w/c is whatever color. Also I want to warn you darlings of an abusive nature in one part it is what you say but I just what you all to know that I am sorry for it but your past is not the happiest one...

You looked at him like a deer in headlights before breaking your eye contact from him. You held onto his hand feeling tears pricking your eyes. “But your flushed for Disciple Signless. Trolls can’t have more then one matespirit you know this as while as I do...”   
  
Signless as about to protest when you continued. “Y-you love the thought and idea of me Signless...” You felt hot tears trickle down your face. You closed your eyes trying to take your hand away from his to wipe the tears from your eyes.   
  
Signless gripped your hand to make you look at him. As his thumb wiped your tears away. You opened your eyes to look at him. He stared deeply into your teared up e/c eyes.As if looking for something; “Y/n there are very rare red dom clubs matespiritships. It’s usually very hard for trolls to get into those types. But I wouldn’t sugar coat it with you it is because me and disciple share an love and an connection that goes beyond the quadrants that this is even possible.”  
  
Your lip trembled lightly; “what will Disciple say? She doesn't even-”  
  
He shushed you lightly. “Disciple knows about it and agrees with it...she was the once who suggest it back after the blue bloods had attack us.”  
  
You wanted to believe him you wanted with all your soul and being. But if Disciple agree with it then she had her say in it too. She was the master of shipping people after all maybe she saw it for what it was worth or was it in her disillusion thoughts about the idea of you in there relationship too. One thing did stick out of all others which you spoke up about.  
  
You shook your head in heart breaking sorrow. “Signless it is just delusional..please listen to yourself! You know as while as I do that this isn’t the case your love from Disciple transcends all quadrant. Your confusing pale feelings for red ones!” You started to try to get away from him but Signless gripped you into an hug hold. You thrashed lightly crying. It hurt you to admit it you were flush for him but you know it wasn’t going to happen.   
  
You gripped your fists and started to weakly pound on his chest; “It’s only because I am a mutant the only one you’ve ever seen besides yourself. That is the reason you think it more then what it is...”   
  
Signless gripped you tighter and clenched his jaw as he laid his head against yours. “Y/n please...it’s not the-”   
  
You looked up at him tear strained face hurt him to his very soul. “Signless if you are flush for me look me in the eye and tell me if I wasn’t an mutant you would love me. You would love as much as you do Disciple.”   
  
Signless looked into your eyes deeply. He stared and stared as colorless tears dripped down your face. Signless felt his ears lower down as an sign of guilt. He stared into your e/c eyes and knew you were right. Deep down you were right. If you were a Highblood, blueblood, any blood other then a mutant he may not have loved you like he loves you know.   
  
You watched as Signless face change into an sorrowful one. Red tears collected under his eyes. You eased your hands from his cloak and shirt and lifted them up to wipe his tears. Signless was going to say something but you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in close into an hug. He just held you like he already was. You both stood there silently holding onto each other. You closed your eyes sighing before you both broke away. Signless wiped his face as you did yours.   
  
You tried your hardest to smile for him. “Signless I hope we can still state how we are. I don’t want to lose you your still an very close friend even brother to me.” you wanted to added and I'll still love you no matter what but you re-framed from it as that would just confuse him.   
  
Signless tried to smile back at you. “Of course Y/n i wouldn’t want it any other way. L-let’s go back I need to tell Disciple what has happened...”   
  
You nodded grabbing his hand holding it tightly. As you both came close to the cave you let go of his hand giving one last smile before dipping into the cave and to the others. You kept your eyes down as you walked up and sat down by the fire. You naturally when upset pulled your knee’s to your chest before looking into the fire. Psiioniic turned to look at you the teasing words seemed to die on his lips as he seen your red e/c eyes. His face and looked changed to concerned look as did Dolorosa and Disciple.   
  
The three look up at Signless who comes into the cave next he clearly looked like he had been crying. Disciple got up looking from you to him with an worried look. Signless spoke softly enough where no one couldn’t hear him. Disciple nodded lightly as Signless took her away from the cave so that they could no doubt talk.   
  
You sighed deeply Psiioniic puts his hand on your foot to gain your attention. “What’th wrong?”   
  
You shook your head lightly; “Don’t worry about it Pie. Just a miss commotion.”   
  
Psiioniic just hums taking off his hand before looking at Dolorosa who sighed. The two knew what it was about it wasn’t hard they had seen the sort of courtship like behavior between you, Signless, and Disciple.   
  
It seemed it was a bit later till you three heard rustling from the bushes outside the cave. What came out of the bushes was an dark face Disciple. She was not very happy looking as she panted as if she ran back. You very quickly looked down and away into the fire.   
You felt nervous and timid for some reason. Even though Disciple was your morial right know she was terrifying to you.  
  
You clenched your jaw lightly thinking you shouldn’t be nervous you didn’t do anything wrong. Disciple seemed to be walking into the cave when you sighed gaining the courage to look at her. You timidly look up at Disciple who clenched her jaw as her olive eyes pinned your e/c ones.   
  
You don’t really remember how it happens but one moment you were sitting there the next you where on the ground with Disciple over you trying her hardest to rip you apart in anger. You shouted in pain as the cat trolls claws land on your cheek leaving an deep cheek into it. You grabbed her hands keeping the troll from ripping out your eyes or doing worse to you. “Mew! How can mew say those things to him! Don’t mew remember anything I taught mew! Mew ungrateful runt!”   
  
You both growled at each other as you got your hand away from her enough and punched her in the side of the head to get her off you. It was enough for you to roll the both of you over so you were topping her half saddling and half laying on her. Red blood dripped down your cheek as Signless came back huffing he had ran back no doubt because Disciple ran away to make you pay for hurting him emotional.   
  
You both struggled you being weaker though didn’t last long on top. Disciple moved her hand out of yours causing you to hiss in pain when she had hit it off a rock. She moved her hand and was going to rip up your face when an blast and barrier had you in the air. Signless had Disciple in an tight hold as it happened from Psiioniic forcing you two part.   
  
Dolorosa’s voice rained suddenly; “That is enough out of both of you!”   
  
Disciple huffed she seemed to start to gain control back over her emotions as Psiioniic placed you down in his arms. Psiioniic shifted you back onto you feet as your face twisted up in so many mixed emotions it had Disciple flinch back as red blood started to drip down your face.   
  
Dolorosa was about to say something when you shouted at Disciple they could all hear the tears in your voice that you seemed to refuse to fall. “You're as diluted as Signless is! You're the one that taught me that you can only have one matespirit there is no way out of that! I am not being a third wheel in some love that we all have diluted up because of idea’s and fantasies! It’s all because I am a MUTANT!” You ground out the word your e/c eyes had the flames of the fire dancing in them giving you a more violent look.   
  
You then sudden made a wounded sound. “Disciple I love you like a sister that is why we are morials isn’t it?” You sounded desperate your face reflected that. Disciple looked down before nodded sorrowfully about what she just did. “You can have more then one morial though. Maybe that is what it is, we are all pale for each other and we are giving more meaning to the feelings then what they are.” You looked down panting.   
  
The silence seemed to be deafening after you spoke. Psiioniic clenched his jaw as did Signless as they watched blood drip onto the cave floor. You were trembling looking at the ground trying your hardest not to cry. Dolorosa sighed heavy before shaking her head before she touched your shoulder lightly. “Y/n come with me I need to take care of that wound.” You nodded lightly not looking at her. Dolorosa’s hand wrapped around your shoulder as a mean to give you some comfort. “We’ll be back why doesn’t everyone sit by the fire and relax maybe gain control over there emotions.” Dolorosa narrowed her eyes on both Signless and Disciple.   
  
Before turning her back and taking the both of you to the back to take care of the cheek wound. Dolorosa told you to sit on her blanket and hold your shirt sleeve to your cheek to help stop the bleeding as she fished out the medicine bag. You sat on her blanket looking your cheek as she instructed too.   
  
It wasn’t long till Dolorosa sat beside you with the bag. She fished out the disinfected, a cloth, and bandages. She waved you to lean in so she could take a look. You leaned in as much as you could timidly. Dolorosa rolled her eyes sighing as she put your hands on her knees so you were closer to her.   
  
You hissed gripping Dolorosa’s skirt lightly as she was dabbing an disinfected onto your cheek and cleaning the blood away. “You can lay your head on my lap if you want Y/n; well I do this you know. It’s going to take a bit.”   
  
You paused before shaking your head. “No but thank you Dolorosa.”   
  
Dolorosa nods smiling as she finishes her job. After a good while of your wound being patched; you gave one last hiss as she patted the bandaged onto your cheek. “Alright all done. Go get something to eat; I’m sure the sun’s alright up.”   
  
You nodded lightly heading to the fire. You walked to the fire sitting down beside Psiioniic. As you sat by the fire beside Psiioniic, you had felt in need for something or someone to make you have the feeling of safety. And you felt that at that moment Psiioniic was making you feel safe cause right then you didn’t feel like you could fully trust Disciple or Signless at the moment. Psiioniic looked at before grabbing and plate and scooping out some of the know cold morning meal.   
  
Disciple was looking at you with an sorrowful look on her face. You make small glances at her. You both seemed to glance at each other before Signless nudged her with his hand.   
  
Disciple licked her lips and fangs lightly. “Y/n...I’m...I’m sorry for attacking mew. I-”   
  
Your unknowing frown gave way to a small smile. “was drunk on Signless’s kiss and thought I was a scratching post?”   
  
You tried sound a little airy and teased lightly. You couldn’t no matter how scared you were with her right now could let things end like that. It was your fault as well as hers.   
  
Disciple gave a weak chuckle. “Yeah...yeah. I thought you were a scratching post. I do tend to forget that since you are so small and squishy.”   
  
You smiled chuckling as well. “Well this small and squishy thing did bruise you remember that.” You pointed to her temple where there was a light olive green mark.   
  
She smiled nodding. “Well I didn’t say I didn’t like the fight back.” You both started to laugh like normal and acting like normal.   
  
Psiioniic sat there holding the plate to you as you failed to notice it. “Hey Bumble you want morning meal before it freezes solid?”   
  
You looked up at him nodding before taking the plate from him. “Thank you Psii.”   
  
Psiioniic suddenly placed his hand on your forehead before checking you over if scared. Signless blinked before trying to hold but a laugh which he was failing at. You arched an eyebrow confused. “What’s wrong?”   
  
Psiioniic moved his hands to your stomach before wiggling them lightly there to make you laugh from being tickled. “You must of hit your head or you are really a blue blood. You called me Psii. Maybe your dying!”   
  
A sudden snort of laughter from Dolorosa who just came back had everyone burst into laughter. You patted him off you calling him Pie again. All in all no matter you status of what they thought of your courtship or the lack of it. You were still part of there family group.   
  
The next night your group set off with the hopes of landing to the next major village. The only thing was that it was a good five weeks off from where you were at the moment. You sighed that was going to be an long time walking. But you sucked it up because there was nothing anyone could do to change it. Though it seemed that there was a change within the group. A very small change.   
  
One that had Psiioniic grumbling over each time your group rested for the morning. It seemed that after the courtship was cut between you, Signless, and Disciple. You had become somewhat lost because the pair found that keeping you as close as they normally did wouldn't help the re-filtering their feelings. So they decided it was best if for now you three kept some distance between Signless, Disciple, and you.   
  
Thankful but unfortunately though after a week of walking the group was still in the forest as well you did get the bandage off your cheek the only sign of any of the claw marks as a faint line from your jaw to your upper cheek. But most of the time no one could see it unless under low lighting.   
  
Psiioniic was watching you from the corner of his eye at the moment. You looked so lost and alone. It seemed you were having troubles keeping up with the rest of the group. Not because you were slow but because it seemed you didn’t know how much distance was suppose to be appropriate to give the pair of trolls.   
  
You were so used to been up against Signless or Disciple heck even both of them that it was normal for you but know it seemed like you were trying to give them space. This also caused problems when you zoned out as well. One moment you could be behind them and the next you would have wandered off in another direction by accident. Psiioniic sighed loudly as he turned around and started to walk. Dolorosa looked at him blinking as did Signless and Disciple.   
  
The three watched as he grabbed your hand before yanking you back causing you to came back to the world of the living. “Tho we don’t lothe you. Can’t have you wandering off into the clencheth of blueth again.”   
  
You smiled up at him as he pulled you along to the front with him and Dolorosa who nodded agreeing with the statement. Disciple blinked before shaking her head as did Signless giving an troubling sigh. Psiioniic didn’t regret doing what he did maybe when you started to chat his ear off but nothing a simple psionic’s to keep your mouth shut couldn't fix; it was easy and entertaining.   
  
What was interesting as well was how Disciple seemed to get a bit jealous with you and Psiioniic. At nights she would literally whisk you away from the yellow blood to the back of the cave for some demanding morial time and cuddles. You were happy to do so. You had missed spending time with the cat like troll.   
  
Psiioniic watched a bit more happily as it seemed that things seemed to pick up again. You were spending time with Disciple during walks and during the early morning for extra lessons. Though the one thing he secretly was happy about was that you didn’t stop walking with him. Every time Disciple and you would take a break from each others company you came back to him and held onto his hand.   
  
At the moment though you were a bit sick of the forest scenes. Purple, blue, red, black trees lines everywhere. You glanced about taking a bit of intake about the world around you. Psiioniic was to the right of you and Disciple was to your left. Disciple was laughing beside you pointing at a couple of trees as well as some of the creatures you came across.   
  
You held onto Psiioniic’s hand as you both walked along. Psiioniic smile a little as you a swung his hand with yours. Signless was walking with Dolorosa speaking to her lightly about somethings. But every so often he would nudge her and eye point to you and Psiioniic. You both were unaware of the actions. Disciple laughed off whatever you asked before winking at you and went to Signless who waved her over. Leaving you and Psiioniic alone. More correctly leaving Psiioniic to answer your curious questions.   
  
Disciple looked at Signless who whispered in her ear about you and Psiioniic. She hummed and mumbled about it lightly. She had asked you about your feelings for the yellow blood. You only replied about feeling safe and protected around him. Disciple promised Signless she would look into it with her shipper skills if he would have an talk with Psiioniic. Signless agreed with an evil smile as did Disciple. Dolorosa was left to sigh mumbling about young trolls.  
  
As your group came through an bit of a clearing the sound of fast moving water had you not only still but cut off whatever you were talking to Psiioniic about. Psiioniic looked at you as you gripped his arm almost in an death grip. He looked at you as you seemed terrified of the river. It wasn’t like the steams they would bath in but no different. Were you afraid of the river water? Why was that? He often seen you before and after an bath you never seemed terrified of the water you seemed to enjoy it.   
  
He pondered lightly till you looked up at him with an sad adorable eyed look. “Are we...are we really c-crossing that river?”   
  
Psiioniic nodded; “Yeth we are Y/n why?”   
  
You pouted; “And there’s no other way across?”   
  
Signless shook his head. “Sadly no Y/n if there was we’d be taking it trust me.”   
  
You looked at the water again shivering. Dolorosa seemed to pick up what you weren’t saying. “Be at ease Y/n.” She placed an hand on your shoulder. “We can’t swim either so trust us. We wouldn’t put yourselves and the group in danger. It is safe to cross.”   
  
The three younger trolls all ahed lightly. You couldn’t swim. Dolorosa lied a little to you, Disciple was the only one out of all of them that could swim. But it wasn’t something she liked to do if she couldn’t help it. You looked up at Psiioniic who gave you a light pat on the head as if reassuring you. “Hey everything’th going to be fine.”   
  
Disciple smiled as she looked at you. “Mew’ll be fine I promise mew. I’ll watch out for mew.”   
  
Your group found the stepping stones to get across the fast moving water. Te stones were just high enough where the water wouldn’t pass over them to make them slippery. Though you all had to go in an straight line one after the other. There wasn’t enough for everyone to go side by side. The line went with Signless first then Disciple, You, Psiioniic, and then Dolorosa last.   
  
As Signless started to walk across the stones he tested each one before getting far enough that Disciple would start to walk on the stones. You swallowed your fear as you stepped up onto the stones. You were behind Disciple who was calmly talking you through walking the stones across the river.   
  
You tried your hardest not to glance at the water as it moved around you. You felt cold as ice and your instincts begged you to flee the area of stress. Psiioniic was behind you walking you walk the stones. Each step was an calculated affair. You would watch to see which Disciple would walk onto and step on that one.   
  
You looked up just for a moment to see you were so close to the end. But when you looked back down Disciple was already a stone or two ahead of you. You looked at the stones before panicking which one did she step on. You gulped lightly before choosing one of the stones in the middle. It looked smaller maybe even better.   
  
As you placed your weight on the stone it was fine. But when you lifted your foot to step on another stone your foot slipped cause the stone your weight was on shook. You ended up trying to get perches on the stone you were going to step one only to slip off that rock as while because of the algae going on it.   
  
Your slipped sideways of all things Psiioniic tried to grab your hand as well as Disciple who just missed the tail coats of your cloak. You screeched as you fall into the fast moving river water. You panicked as you hit the water getting an mouth full of water. You for a moment broke the surface of the water coughing the offending liquid out before thrashing unable to swim.   
  
You felt yourself dip under the water again sucking up water. Your cloak seemed to keep weighing you down slightly as you tried almost desperately to get to the surface. All of a sudden you weren’t in an river but in an truck with your father. All you could think of was being locked into an sinking truck with your father when you both went over the road barrier into the river.   
  
The panic as you tried to get out of the busted up truck as the water started to raise up. Watching as your own father breath was coming up as bubbles. You some how broke the waters surface again which gave you enough of a chance to cry for help before being submerged under water again. By some mercy of the gods your front hit an rock well you were under water.   
  
You clawed your hands on it pulling yourself up to break the surface again as you clung to the rock. Your hands slipped ever so often off it causing you to fall back into the water which pounded you unmerciful. You were half lost in an memory and half in reality.   
  
Psiioniic shouted your name telling you to hold on. You couldn’t hear him over the sound of the water. Disciple looked at Psiioniic; “Psiioniic use your psionics' to get her out.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded panicked his eyes glowed red and blue as his powers flexed the air. You didn’t even know anything was happening. Psiioniic tried the only thing that was happening that the group minus you could see his the power flexing and bowing from the water. Psiioniic snarled he wasn’t going to work. Psiioniic cut off the power shaking his head. “I can’t the waterth to fatht and it’th to f-”   
  
Disciple didn’t waste an moment longer as she jumped into the water since she was the only one who could swim. Psiioniic, Signless, and Dolorosa run onto the other other side of the bank careful not to fall into the river as well and down the other side of the bank.   
  
They couldn’t find you but they watched as Disciple disappeared under the water where the rock was. Disciple grabbed you from under the water and yanked you back up to the surface. You instinctively grabbed onto her in fear. Disciple dug her claws into the rock to keep you both up.   
  
The smaller cat women whipped her head around to see Signless was yelling at her from the bank. “Disciple!” Fear was written all over his face as was the others. You whimpered trembling Disciple tried to purr but it was hard when the water was violently hitting the both of you.   
  
Psiioniic’s eyed were darting around to see what they could use to get you both over. He couldn’t see anything and time was running out. You and Disciple seemed to have water push over the both of you for a couple or seconds before it calmed to an just fast flow.   
  
Disciple was coughing lightly well you were coughing heavy trying to breath. Disciple shouted; “Hurry! I can’t...I can’t hold on mawch longrr!”   
  
Signless looked from the trees to see if there was any vine. Dolorosa find something to make reach out of the pair of you to grab so they could pull you both in. Psiioniic knew there was no time for that. He was the only one that could make this happen. Psiioniic spread his feet apart before concentration harder then he ever as before.   
  
Water was harder to stop then air with psionics’. Still water it was easier since nothing was pushing on or slamming onto waves. Psionic’s vaguely worked but the brain isolating particles in the air and in the spaces between them. The fast movement of particles were going to be harder to isolate the spaces in between them.   
  
Psiioniic grip his fangs together as he shifted the waters around you to trying to concentrate on lifting you both up with the water. His power use was taking a toll of him since as his blood was dripping out of his nose. This was harder then lifting an 1 ton stone in the air for him.   
  
Dolorosa spoke to him as she told him about the cup like psionic barrier he had encased you and disciple in. “Good work Psiioniic just lift them up and to the shore you’ve nearly done it Psii.”  
  
Psiioniic opened his eyes slightly to see Signless just able to reach Disciple. Psiioniic cut off his power as you and Disciple were just at the shore line. Signless had grabbed a hold on Disciple who pushed you up onto the river bank with Signless pulling you up before pulling herself and having Signless help pull her up.   
  
Signless engulfed Disciple suddenly grabbing onto her and holding her for dear life as she coughed trying to clear her lungs from the amount of water that had gotten into them. Signless palmed her face lightly looking at see if she was okay. Fear etched on his face. Disciple grabbed him into an tightly desperate grab hug. Just so relieved that she and you got out of that alive. He didn't see Psiioniic grab you pulling you in close to him.  
  
After some well needed forehead resting and cheek rubbing; Disciple turned to look and to see you curled up on Psiioniic who was gripping you dreadfully close to him in a hug.   
  
You had your hands covering your ears murmuring a bit loudly; “The glass wouldn’t break; the glass wouldn’t break. Dada drowning! The bubbles....the water....Mama’s going to hit me again and again..and...!”   
  
Psiioniic was shushing you rubbing your back. “Y/n your okay. Everythingth okay your thafe.” Disciple watched as Psiioniic placed his forehead against yours as he was calming you down. Disciple didn’t really know how to take that position. It wasn’t something you did with a friend but morial’s often did that with each other.   
  
It was an effective way to calm down your other half. Disciple didn’t think about it though when Dolorosa spoke up; “Lets find some where to rest the day.”   
  
Signless nodded as he picked Disciple up bridal hold. Disciple sighed resting her head against his shoulder. She watched slightly as Psiioniic picked you up holding you but not the way Signless was holding her. You had your legs wrapped around his waist and you arms over his shoulders with your head tucked into his neck. It was almost an reserved snort-beast ride.   
  
It was a bit before Psiioniic spotted out an small hive. Dolorosa told the group to wait so she could go look. For once no one really argued. Disciple had a chance to look at you. You seemed to be asleep since your eyes were closed from what she could see. “It’s fine children! It seems to be abandon. Come.”   
  
Psiioniic started to move forward as did Signless. When the group got into the hive a deep layer of dust coated everything. Signless placed Disciple down who stretched her limps a bit tired. Psiioniic looked around with you still in his hold. That's when she knew you were asleep.   
  
Dolorosa seemed tired; “Up the stairs Psiioniic and to the left. Signless take Disciple up as well I need to start a fire and dry the clothes that got wet. Disciple I also have clothes you and Y/n can change into up stairs. If you don’t mind.”   
  
Disciple shook his head; “No I don’t mind Rosa.” Disciple spoke a bit softer then normal.   
  
Psiioniic and Signless bring you and Disciple upstairs. As the males got you both up there Psiioniic still held you as Disciple grabbed an towel to help dry herself and you off. “Place her down in the chair there Psiioniic.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded lightly settling you down onto the chair before getting back up. Signless grabbed Psiioniic hand lightly tugging it before letting go. Psiioniic just nodded as they both stepped out of the room and closed the door leaving Disciple to do her duty. As the pair went down stairs Dolorosa was going up. She smiles at them before dipping into the room.   
  
Signless and Psiioniic both settled down into the chairs. Psiioniic and Signless both seem to sit side by side silently. Signless suddenly rubs shoulders against Psiioniic who hums lightly. Both have a small reflection as moirals. Dolorosa sighed as she down the stairs of the abandon hive. Psiioniic and Signless broke away from each other and looked up at her.   
  
Signless spoke up lightly; “How’s our girls?”   
  
Dolorosa smiled; “Both are fine physically.”   
  
Signless frowned; “Where’s Disciple?” He looked to see if is mate was behind his mother.  
  
Dolorosa spoke up answering him. “Asleep with Y/n. Disciple refused to let to sleep on her own for the night. Which might me best...”   
  
Dolorosa walked over to the fire before poking at it and checking the clothes if they were dry. “Our room is a the end of the hall too. You both should get some sleep we’ll have a busy night tomorrow.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded before excusing himself. He is brain was hurting for the strain of psionic use. Signless followed behind him as he excused himself. Dolorosa smiled before sitting in the foodblock slash livingblock.   
  
It was a while till the clothes from both you and Disciple were dry. Dolorosa hummed lightly as she folded the clothes for you both to change into the next night. She sighed lightly as the wood ceiling above her head started to crack and expanse lightly for the air warming up from the sun.   
  
Dolorosa threw a little bit of water on the fire to douse it before heading up the stairs to sleep herself. Before going to the room she and the boys would be sharing she peeked into your and Disciple’s room to see how you both were. She smiled lightly seeing you both were wrapped up into each other much like morial’s could be. She slowly and quietly closed the door before opening the door to her and the boys room.   
  
As she did she couldn’t help but cover an sudden laugh. Psiioniic and Signless beds were together and the pair were back to back with each other as if connected to each other. Dolorosa couldn’t help but smile for a moment she could just see in a flash young Psiioniic and Signless on the dirt ground doing the same thing as wigglers.   
  
She shook her head before taking off some of her out cloth before sliding into the only other free bed. Tomorrow night was another day. During the span of the day Psiioniic and Signless had moved away from each other due to the heat. Psiioniic tossed and turned slightly till he shot up in an panic from his nightmare where you and Disciple drowned.   
  
He panted heavy covering his face with his hands calming himself down or tried too. It seemed he just couldn’t get it out of his mind. Psiioniic shifted his legs from the bed onto the floor getting up. Psiioniic moved from the room opening the door quietly every so often looking back at Signless or Dolorosa hopefully not walking them before dipping out into the hallway and to your and Disciples room.   
  
Psiioniic very slowly and very carefully opened the door to your room. As he slipped in he didn’t seem to notice that Signless had gotten up to see what he was up too. Signless frowned lightly before going to the door opening just enough to have a look at what his friend was up too.   
  
He watched as Psiioniic seemed to be very loving towards you and act as if he was courting you. Signless felt mixed about his feelings but he was happy for his friend if that was the case. He couldn’t say no if his friends were starting an courtship. Signless watched as Psiioniic had gotten up. Signless dipped back down the hall and into there room again. He’ll have to watch his friend more closely.   
  
Psiioniic meanwhile was carefully walking close to the bed. At an other time he would have laughed. Disciple had you in one of her death grip hugs. Your were on your side one arm flopped over the side of the bed and the other cling to Disciple. The blankets were at both your and Disciples feet.   
  
Every so often you would shiver and Disciple would nuzzle her face into your hair. You didn’t see to mind the position since you were still asleep. Psiioniic knelt down onto the back of his heels as he watched you breath for a moment just to make sure you both were thought he spend more time with his eyes on you. Psiioniic moved getting up satisfied with seeing you both were breathing.   
  
As he got up he had an sudden urge that he didn’t re-frame from. Psiioniic lighten brushed the back of his fingers down your cheek lightly. He saw your lips tremble before an sweet gentle smile formed onto your lips as you slept. Psiioniic couldn’t help but smile as while. Psiioniic started to walk away when he looked at the blanket. He sighed lowly before pulling the blankets up on the both of you and Disciple before leaving the room.   
  
As the moon rose the sky and landscaped changed. The temperature dipped from hellsfire to an more comfortable living one. The moons light signaled a new night waiting to be found. You yawned loudly trying to stretch. You felt some of your bones and jolts crack blissfully. Till arms wrapped around your waist pulling you into an tightly embrace and a head nuzzling into your neck making sounds of protest.   
  
You mewed yourself in protest it was time to get up. You looked down at the hands to see green painted finger nails. You tried to best to wiggle out of Disciples hold. Unfortunately you were stuck in the blankets and in Disciples hold. This didn’t stop you from gripping the ends of the bed and trying to pull yourself from her arms. You ended up though pulling yourself half way out of the cat trolls hold.   
  
Disciple protested waking up she clenched and held onto you and your clothes. You both struggled with each other till you were half way between the bed and the wall upside down. Your shirt was over your head and your shorts you had on were somewhat down your back side. But your toes had hooked onto her top yanking it down so her breasts were out for show if anyone came in. “Disciple let me go~!” You whined more at her as she nuzzled your calves. “I wanta get up...”   
  
You whined more as Disciple moaned “No it’s nice and comfy here...”   
  
You started to try and get out again only to fail and get you both some how trapped in the blankets that were knotted up. But Disciple was up know though she just didn’t want to let you go or could. You both looked up as the door opened to the room.   
  
You looked at see Psiioniic and Signless looking in to see what the commotion was about no doubt. You looked up at Psiioniic with an frown your arms tried to move your shirt to state up as Signless was blushing had the position you both had gotten yourselves into. Psiioniic leaned against the door with a smirk. His upper fangs flashed out over his bottom lip as he smirked giving him an cocky look.   
  
As he purred his one word; “Kinky~”   
  
Signless was the polite one; “Good Night Y/n and Disciple, do you need help there?”   
  
You looked at Psiioniic waving your arms at him. “Please...” you whined lightly looking at him like a kicked puppy.   
  
Psiioniic nodded as he leaned off the door frame. You both were set free from the clenches of each other and the blanket. You sighed happily as you flopped onto the floor and sat up. You smiled up at the two males who were blushing unable to stop from seeing things they normal didn’t get to see.   
  
You got up straightening yourself out before laughing at them winking. “I hoped you both liked the show.” Disciple laughed as she shifted out of the bed passing the two males.   
  
Both males looked at each other sighing. “Females...”   
  
The rest of the night went by smoothly. You and Disciple got changed into your normal clothes before the group headed out again. You were happy to hear that there was not going to be any more rivers since out of the forest was almost literally the desert landscape you were used too.   
  
After about 4 and half weeks of traveling you were only about a day off from an minor troll settlement. Signless figured it would be best to stop there and gets supplies before finishing the tract to the next major village which was another five days off.   
  
Having had exhausted yourself during the night with picking an fight with Psiioniic who was teasing you about the desert worms on the area that eat troll flesh and use troll bodies to incubate there babies. As you started to settle down onto your blanket Psiioniic spoke again; “Yell if the worms are eating you.”   
  
You cussed at him calling him an asshole as he went to the fire to relax with the others. You cuddled into your blankets and cloak as you eyed the sand floor. You tried to shake your head clear of Psiioniic toying with you saying how there may be meat eating worms in the sands. You knew your friends were still up talking by the camp fire. You wanted to get an early start to sleep. But know you wouldn’t so sure.   
  
It was kinda creepy to be alone in the dark back of the cave. You rolled over to try and get some sleep. Some how you do fall asleep only to be woken lightly but something poking you. You roll over throwing up your blanket to make it stop. Something kept poking you though. You wake up enough to look before growling and whacking your hand behind you to get Disciple to stop. What had you pause though was no one there.   
  
You felt something rub against your side which caused you to look down. You tense as the thing that was poking you was under your blanket and moving away. You bolted up and screamed like an banshee as you run to Psiioniic. You never graved with good coordination tripped over your feet and onto Psiioniic who got a face full of honey.   
  
You gripped him trying to climb up onto his back looking at your blanketed area fearful. You manage to cling onto his shoulders with your knees up to your shoulder on him. You found yourself vertical with an very angry looking sticky Psiioniic looking at you over his shoulder. “What’th with you and not letting me enjoy my buzz beatht liquid.”   
  
You shifted lightly keeping yourself very well on his back. Disciple seemed almost impressed. You pointed one handed at your blanketed area. “It’s trying to eat me! I don’t want to be worm food!”   
  
Psiioniic looked at you for a moment before an very loud screeching sound was heard from where the blankets were. Everyone expect you looked at the area with surprise and fear. You whimpered clenching Psiioniic tighter.   
  
Signless clenched his jaw looking at Dolorosa; “What do we do mom?”   
  
Dolorosa looked back at Signless with an unsure face. “I don’t know son...If there’s one that usually means there are many more...and Since it’s sun up we can’t leave the cave...”   
  
You gave off a whimpering and sobbing sound which had Psiioniic look at you. As he wiped off the honey off his face. He looked at you as he spoke; “Hey thobbing ithn’t going to help you know.” You looked at him which caused him to sigh. “Get off my back and come here they hate the light...”   
  
You pouted as Psiioniic moved the bowl from in front of him and shifted for you to sit in his lap. You let go of his neck and crawled into his lap. You rested your head against his chest as he rubbed your back lightly in an smoothing motion as you clenched his shirt every little noise.   
  
The light from the fire played off your hair and face. It made you look smaller then normal. As he rubbed your back he could feel the bones of your spine. Your arms looked thinner and your whole body look more smaller. Disciple seemed to be watching him lightly with an smirk before Dolorosa seemed to smile lightly looking away. Psiioniic glared at them before looking away you had fallen asleep in his lap all curled up and cute looking. You were turning him into an over loaded softy.   
  
Signless seemed to smile as him. “Well aren’t you two getting a little close? To we have to have an talk about the buzzer beasts and the sliver beasts Psiioniic?”   
  
Psiioniic blushed before jabbing at him. “Fuck you! No wait that’th Dithciple’th job.” Psiioniic smirked as he added “Thith ith rich. Thith ith coming from the troll who thnogth hith matethpirit in morning well Dolorotha’th out.”   
  
Signless turned bright red as did Disciple turning olive green. Dolorosa turned bright jade only to start forcefully and motherly telling the pair about protection and pail safety. Psiioniic smirked before looking down at you. When you nuzzled into his chest shifting in closer for warmth he figured. Well at least he could watch his friends get the horrible talk. “Thuch a lovely day...”   
  
The group stayed by the fire till night fall everyone did get sleep that night regardless of the flesh eating worms. Though you were less then impressed when you found out that your blankets were chewed up. But at least you weren’t all chewed up so that was an upside.   
  
Your group had travel in total a two full days worth before you were a still five days away from the next major village. It seemed Signless miss read the map and were your group was. During those two days something seemed to almost suddenly click in your brain. You noticed how much Psiioniic was teasing you and how much you enjoy the attention from him. You thought maybe you were stilling to get these red feelings for the psionic user.   
  
You were giving time to think and request help with these thoughts because your group had stopped off at the minor village which was alive with life and light. This had you curious Dolorosa chuckled at your expression as your group walked into through the main gate. “That’s right you wouldn’t know about this time of sweep.”   
  
You tilted your head confused. “What’s going on is it like a party?”   
  
Dolorosa nodded. “Of sorts child. It is when the night is longer then the morning. I had almost forgot about it.”  
  
You question if maybe the group could stay for the night. Signless seemed to think about it. You beg a little but with the help with Dolorosa and with Disciple he agreed saying it would be good place to relax since there were so many people here.   
  
After a bit finding a place to stay for a night you had wanted to just to run out and check everything out. But Psiioniic figured it’d be best for everyone to go out. You wanted to but when you got down stairs the inn master had everything set up for singing. You said that you wanted to say and listen to this.   
  
Psiioniic shook his head; “They’re not singing Y/n they are going to be playing music.”   
  
You blinked before asking; “What kind of music?”   
  
Psiioniic hummed looking at the instruments the old trolls were holding. “The boring kind. Come on I’ll show you good dancing music.”   
  
You nod slightly they would know better then you would. Dolorosa hung back for a moment to make sure that everyone’s stuff was safe in the room your group rented for the night. You, Psiioniic, Disciple, and Signless had all went on ahead to look about. You had Psiioniic by the hand dragging him around instead of the other way around. You were so excited to see everything.   
  
The village was covered in lanterns lights, every shop, inn, and bar was open. Kids were running around people were acting all silly. It seemed like bloods of all low colors were there acting as if it didn’t matter like normal. You spotted trolls with collars who looked like even they were having a fun time. “Y/n come here for a moment.”   
  
Psiioniic had suddenly pulled you in an other direction from Signless and Disciple to an side stand. An Jade color troll seemed to be cooking something. You looked up at him as he pointed to the food. To you it looked like an apple fritter. Psiioniic smiled before flashing his fingers asking for two.   
  
The Jade just smiled as Psiioniic handed over some money and took the two desert like food. He handed one to you which you took with a small sound of thanks. Psiioniic watched you as you took a bit of the Tynju an common fried desert of the desert villages. You chewed it it tasted very delicious like an banana split and a beaver tail all rolled into one.   
  
You looked up at Psiioniic; “This tastes amazing!”   
  
He smiled before taking a bite of his own. You swung your held hands back and forward he would point stuff onto to you about what was going on. You quickly had wolfed down the treat as Psiioniic was finishing his own. You heard the sounds of tinging and the sound of groans.  
  
You smiled seeing an spin on the milk jug game like on earth. You were the best on that. Psiioniic suddenly started waving which had you look to see who he was waving at. You seen Dolorosa, Disciple, and Signless waving. You all meet in the middle talking.   
  
Dolorosa teased lightly seeing the crumbs of the desert on your cloak which you quickly brushed away denying what happened. Signless smiled lightly as he pointed to another section of the village you all were headed too. You thought kept your sights on the milk jug game. You stood there just staring you really wanted to play it.   
  
Disciple seen you staring at the game booth she turned to you smiling. “Mew you want play Xymai?”   
  
You look down; “Yeah but it’s okay I know we can’t.”   
  
Dolorosa hums lightly; “Well I don’t recall anyone saying we couldn’t.”   
  
You opened your close before closing it. “But we don’t have money for that...”   
  
Disciple throw her hand around your shoulders laughing. “I think one game can’t hurt. Right Rosa?”   
  
Dolorosa smiles; “I don’t see how vendors are really cheap in prices. Besides one game wouldn’t hurt. You may even win something.”   
  
Dolorosa shooed you and Disciple over to the booth as she explained that you three were going to have a bit of girl time. Signless nodded as he and Psiioniic continued to the bar areas. You and Disciple walk up to the booth watching as other trolls try there luck on the impossible game.   
  
The vendor looked at you before smiling. You must had looked really ready for it. “Move aside let the young wiggler try her luck.”   
  
Some look back at you which you gulp lightly. Dolorosa touched your back seeming to had caught up to you and Disciple. “Yes she would.”   
  
The vendor flash his fingers on the price Dolorosa agrees and he drops four balls in front of you before stepping aside. You grab one of the balls and throw it up and down to get a feel for it. Then you turn your sights on the jugs. Disciple and Dolorosa look at you as you seemed to size up the jugs.  
  
You look at what each jug’s prizes are for getting in the red jug ones. Some trolls that are around snicker at you. If they couldn’t do it how could you? You interlaced your fingers before cracking them and your thumbs. “Bitches its on like donkey Kong.”   
  
They all look wide eyed when the first ball sinks into the jug for the goggles with ease. You grab the next one sink it into the leather book jug the trolls start to shout in excitement, you through the next one into the delicate looking bag jug, and the last was jug had an new compass as it’s prize. As the last ball had sank into the jug all was quiet.   
  
You smiled happy as you turned your head to Disciple and Dolorosa who’s mouths were gaped slightly. “May I have my prizes now?”   
  
The troll in the booth started to laugh shocked. “Well then that goes to show that they all suck even an child can beat them. Ha!” He gave you the prizes you had fairly won.   
  
You smiled in pride being able to do something. You passed Disciple the book and Dolorosa the bag. “There you guys go. Know off to find Signless and Psiioniic.”   
  
You started to walk away as Disciple and Dolorosa looked at each other then the gifts you gave them. Both smiled before shaking there heads before checking up. You three were laughing having a good time chatting and talking.   
  
When you three do fine the boys they are sitting at an open area of with music and dancing. Signless had his hood down and a mug of something in his hand. Psiioniic had his cloak off and beside him. You start to skip to them which sends the other girls into laughter.   
  
Psiioniic looked up with the mug in his hand to you. He smiled lightly; “Well how did the game go? Didn’t win anything?”   
  
You shook your head. “Won with all the balls I got.”   
  
Signless snorted before coughing the beer that went down the wrong way. “W-wait!”   
  
You nodded as you handed in the compass and smiled. “Yup! Psiioniic close your eyes for a moment.” You wanted to surprise him with the goggles.   
  
Psiioniic look at you a bit waryingly “Why?”   
  
You pouted lightly; “Please Pie just for a moment.”   
  
Psiioniic going against his better judgment does as you asked. He sets down the mug onto the table before closing his eyes.   
  
You smile as you grab his hand and place the w/c goggles into his hand. “Okay open them!”   
  
Psiioniic opened his eyes to see that you had placed w/c goggles into his hand. You smile a lightly blushing as he looked up at you stunned. You lick your lips lightly before stuttering out; “Y-you...you traded the ones you that were working on for me...so i..um...won you new ones...”   
  
You tugged your hood down to cover your face to hid the blush that was burning your face.   
  
Psiioniic just smiled nodding. “Your thuch an thap Y/n. But it’th nice thank you.”   
  
You smile as he ushers you down to sit beside him before sliding over some of the mugs they had bought for the three of you. Your groups sits there for a bit talking about things laughing sharing stories.   
  
After a well Signless gets up and grabs Disciple dragging the cat like troll to the open danced area. Psiioniic watches as Disciple and Signless dance a little in the open area with other couples. Psiioniic turns his head lightly as Dolorosa moves away saying she’s going to get some more refills on the drinks. Psiioniic nods lightly before looking back. You leaned forward laughing clapping your hands in to the rhythm to the music. Psiioniic hums lightly before rubbing the goggles.   
  
Psiioniic gets up tucking the goggles into his cloak pocket. He grabs your arm to lift you up. “Y/n you want to join them?”   
  
You make an unsure face about dancing. “I don’t know how to though.”   
  
Psiioniic smiles; “Don’t worry about it come on I got you.”   
  
You smiled nodding getting up. Psiioniic takes your hand in his own before leading you to the open area. You both walked over to the area before Psiioniic turns around in front of you. You looked up at him unsure of what to do. Psiioniic pulls you in close so that your right hand is around on his back and his left hand on your waist well he holds your other hand close to him.   
  
You smile a little; “Jutht follow my lead Y/n.”   
  
You nodded lightly as you and Psiioniic basically slow dance in circles. You looked at him worried before Psiioniic laughed lightly; “Thee your doing good. Jutht thtay like that Y/n.”   
  
You smile up at him before you rested you head on his chest. Psiioniic rests his head on yours as you both become very close and intimate with dancing. Psiioniic can’t help but purr lightly as you both danced. Psiioniic suddenly and very slowly nudges your face with his to get your attention. You hummed lightly looking up with your head tilted.   
  
Psiioniic lowers his head against yours so both your foreheads were touching. You smiled bumping your forehead against his. You didn’t understand what you just involved in troll customs. You giggled happily as you heard Psiioniic starting to purr.   
  
You move your head onto his chest again to feel it. It felt weird against your cheek but it made you feel happy. Psiioniic was happy you had took an invitation to his courtship. You both seem in your own little world. Psiioniic looked around lightly to see what was going around him. As if to burn this scene into his memory.   
  
As he looked around he found Disciple and Signless back on the bench were there stuff was watching him and you. Disciple was clapping with a smile on her face and snuggled right up into Signless who was smiling cuddling into her. Dolorosa was at the end talking to an what females would think was an very handsome rustblood.   
  
As the music ends you and Psiioniic break apart. You thank Psiioniic for the dance which he just nods back. Disciple then grabs you to talk to you about what she saw. The night was fulled with laughter and smiles. By the time your group seemed to steadying down as the night seemed to start to warm up as a warning of the suns coming up.   
  
Your group does ended up at the Inn again where Dolorosa slipped inside well you four do. Psiioniic and you were arm and arm as well as Signless and Disciple were snuggled up with each other After a couple of minutes Dolorosa came back to you guys holding a key for the rooms she had booked earlier. She lead everyone up stairs to a somewhat small room. You heard bubbling sound which had you look over at five plant like shells with green goop.   
  
You made an face. “What are those?”   
  
Dolorosa hummed as Psiioniic let go of your arm to set up the plant. “Recuperacoons you don't have to worry Y/n; you don’t need to sleep in one.”   
  
You nodded from what Disciple had taught you is that this pod like plants were for keeping dreams away. You never understood why they wanted to but you never pressed the issue. There was a table at the window of room. Since it wasn’t time to sleep yet everyone but you gathered there. You were making your blanket bed.   
  
Signless started to talk his hands were going which was a sign he was changing the plan. “We need to get more followers, it will be easier for when we go to the highbloods themselves. If we look around the next couple of villages I’m sure well find some that well stick with us till Bijmpts village to the east.”   
  
The others nodded as you just listened not to keen of this type of stuff. But true to Signless’s words your group found villagers in the next village who wanted to spread Signless words.   
  
And with your help he was able to send write words to the other under ground resistance on when and where the final stand would be. None of you could have foresee the problems that what come with it.


	13. Our Journey: Psiioniic Route Chapter 4

It had been a three weeks since you the group went from the five of you to about a group of fifteen. Dolorosa had found a good big cave for the group Signless said that it was a good time to set up camp since the forest that you all that travel through would be an good alarm if there was anyone out in the forest.   
  
Which brings you to your current place.You were sitting outside of the cave looking at the stars the group and followers had turned in early tonight since the forest gave cover from any bluebloods. You not wanting to be close to the other trolls decide it was best to stay out of every ones way.   
  
You figured you wouldn’t be missed much. Which was wrong two people noticed your absences. The sun wasn’t going to be out for another six hours. You slipped away not fully unnoticed Psiioniic and Disciple had been watching you since it seemed your behavior changed with others. Psiioniic and Disciple were worry about you.   
  
The other trolls was being a bit to hard on you and Psiioniic was trying to smooth things over after somethings had happen that Signless didn’t really stop. This effected your roll in the group towards the other trolls. Psiioniic’s ears flickered lightly as he glared at two trolls hoped you never came back. Disciple watched as Psiioniic made eye contact her before she nodded shooing him to fix the problem. Psiioniic tried to smile before he ran after you both wondered where you was going and if you were alright.   
  
Disciple watched a bit with a heavy heart. You were refusing to tell her what was going on saying nothing was happening but she saw it everyone saw it. It hurt her to think you had been suffering like that and not telling anyone just to make sure everyone played nice. Disciple sighed lightly it was tough being your morial some times...  
  
You walked through a bit to the place you had found on your own when looking for the cave to rest it. It was a meadow like area full on flowers and exposed to everything and the trees lined around it. You sat down in the meadow area before undoing your cloak setting it beside you as you started to make flower crowns just because it was helping you get your mind off of things.   
  
After while you got quickly tired of that you flopped down on your back before looking up at the sky. The moons were a bit cloudy tonight not that you minded much they still gave off very good lighten. You wondered if Signless was going to make everyone split up soon. You sighed thinking back about what happened.Your group had just being joined by three new people. You all greeted them and they took kindly towards you.   
  
Your new group mates were very curious about you granted they hold heard of the four of them and not you. You simply stated that Signless and his group found you and took you in. They also wondered why you kept close to Psiioniic and Dolorosa or why you were getting to touchy with Disciple and Psiioniic.   
  
You didn’t understand what there problem was so what if you were holding hands it was you’ve always done with them. But what wasn’t being translated was the unheard sounds and cues they were giving you. They wanted to how if you had idea’s of mating one of them. You said you had always been close to them as you were with Signless and Dolorosa.   
  
Though this made one of the males seem very angry about this. And his behavior changed slightly as he would start to order you around and slap your ass. Which made you jump and try to clock him. Most of the time Dolorosa who intervened and Psiioniic who would stop what you were about to do to the troll.   
  
One day though it boiled over when the troll grabbed your wrist when you told him to go fuck himself when he told you to go get more fire wood. You had just gotten back from collecting food with one of the females. He grabbed your wrist very tightly and started to pull you speaking about a low troll bitch like yourself need to learn her place.   
  
You shouted at him to let you go in your language, Which had him stop and look at you this almost caught everyone else interest too. “what the fuck did you just say to me?” He growled at you.  
  
You growled back at him. “I said let me go!” You pulled at your wrist in his hold.  
  
The troll scoffed; “Yeah right female. Look here female the order of things are-”   
  
You heard Disciple snap at him since Psiioniic was to far away; “Hey back off! She told mew to let her go!”   
  
The troll stared at Disciple. “Oh and what are you going to do paw me to death?-” the male looked at her before you glared at him angry. He turned away from the both of you before very suddenly and very strongly yanked your hand the wrong way causing you to shout in pain. As he was going to pull you out again.   
  
It was then Disciple hissed like an protective mother and charged him. The attack and the pull were both short lived as you grabbed Disciple wrapping her up in an hug trying to calm your kitty friend as Psiioniic had sent the troll male flying into one of the cave walls after he heard your painful shout. You mewed slightly out for Signless who came into the cave to see what the hell was going on.   
  
He rushes for to you as you seemed to be shushing Disciple with down from an angry state. Signless looks at you before offering his help which you declining pointing to Psiioniic looked like he was going to go all primal on the trolls ass. Psiioniic hissed as the male holding the male by the throat with his hand by psionics’.   
  
Psiioniic shouted as Signless placed a hand on his back. “You ever touch my court again and thhe-” he pointed to Disciple. “be the leatht of your worrieth.”   
  
The troll was starting to be strangled to death as Psiioniic shook him with the psionic’s till the combination of Signless calming him and the troll spurting yes had Psiioniic calm back down.   
  
That’s when he dropped the troll letting poor Dolorosa having to do mop up duty. Psiioniic growled lightly at Signless who shushed him rubbing the side of mage’s neck. “They get it Psiioniic. Easy she’s okay and your okay. No one’s hurt.”   
  
Signless looked over to see Disciple had you in an hug though it seemed much to your displeasure. You seemed to be making an face as his mate rubbed hers against yours. Letting you get a face full of hair. Signless chuckled lightly which caused Psiioniic to look at you sighing calming down.   
  
Signless smiled up at him looking and acting better. Signless grabbed Psiioniic’s hand and let him to you where Signless stopped Disciple from her affectionately killing. You smiled as Signless walked her away to the fire letting you stand there with Psiioniic who looked at the other two troll females who fast walked past you too.   
  
Psiioniic looked you up and down slightly as you looked up at him. “Thanks I thought he was going to break my wrist there. I think I've had enough wounds for now.”   
  
You laughed it off as Psiioniic touched your arm. “Let’th thee that writht.”   
  
You made a face before giving him your hand which he took in his own. He checked your wrist only seeing it was slightly red most likely from him holding it to hard. Psiioniic frowned before stating that you should be more careful and maybe it would be best to stick close to one of them till they could smooth everything over.   
  
You seemed to agree before talking about that they didn’t need to find Disciple leaving death presents on your blanket. Psiioniic laughed lightly before an accompanying you to the fire.   
  
You sighed bring yourself to the present as you rested your handed over your face you didn’t know what to do anymore. You felt like you were going to cry the more you tried to do right by the other trolls the more Psiioniic became upset with you. You had told Disciple of your young flush feelings for the mustard blood. She was happy about it till you confessed to her you were unsure if he felt the same way or if you were confused flush or pale.   
  
Disciple shushed you saying you should just tell him to get the start answer. But everything you tried the more the other trolls were harder on you or ignored you. You looked over bring your hand down as you heard something in the bushes   
  
You literally grabbed your cloak and fling the hood over your head but leaving the rest off. You looked to see a flustered Psiioniic. It was unbel-bee-ivable how acute he was to you. You giggled unbel-bee-ivble you needed to remember that.   
  
You sat up waving to him to say that you did see him dropping your cloak back on the ground. Psiioniic had thankfully found you in an meadow like area you were surrounded by red, purple, yellow, and silver flowers. Before you noticed him you were on your back looking up at the sky almost lost in it. He shifted his head up a little to see the thousands of stars in the sky.   
  
As Psiioniic went through the brushes you turned your head very relaxed like this flustered him. What if he was the enemy or some bandit. Psiioniic watched as you flopped onto your back before walking over. You looked up at him with a smile as he looked across the meadow.   
  
You sat up being polite before starting to fiddle with one of the crowns of flowers you had worked on. It seemed a while before Psiioniic finally spoke. “Tho why did you leave the camp?”   
  
You didn’t even glance at him as you commented. “I was going to go look for more food since we’re kinda low and no one really wanted me there anyways I got distracted by the flowers here.” You looked at Psiioniic then as you held up the flower crown before placing it down having had finished the one spot to keep it all together. You looked at him before frowning his eyes were narrowed that wasn’t the right answer it seemed.   
  
You sighed as you mumble; “Here we go...”   
  
Psiioniic opened his mouth; “Why didn’t you tell me, Disciple, or the others?”   
  
You through up your hands in the air in frustration. It sounded like to you he was accusing you of something. This got under your skin a little. “Because you all were busy. What does it mattered Pie it’s not like I don’t know my way back!”   
  
Again the wrong answer Psiioniic shot up standing over you pointing his finger at you. Which narrowed caused you to narrow your eyes as he very harshly spoke. “You need to think about how thith affectth us too Y/n! What if thome blue blood cometh-”   
  
You shot up next pointing at his chest snarling at him. “Get off my back! What’s with you and the fucking blues! Look I fucking need fucking room to you know. It’s not like-”   
  
Psiioniic snarled at you flashing his fangs. “Yeah cauthe you thhow uth you can thure handle yourthelf when they caught you latht time! You never theem to think do you!”   
  
You both started yelling almost about the same things like it was with Summoner. Psiioniic tried to grab you wrist to pull you back to the camp only to have you jerk your hand back. You had clearly enough of his attitude tackled an surprised Psiioniic down onto the ground in anger.   
  
As you landed on top of him flowers puffed up around the two of you. Psiioniic growled as he flipped you onto your back this started an rolling match between the pair of you.   
  
  
You some how got on top again and grabbed onto his shirt with your two fists shouting in his face. “Stop fucking treating me like the enemy I’m sick of it! Why can’t you fucking trust me asshole jerk face!”   
  
You were so flustered you couldn’t even come up with good swear words. You laps in time caused Psiioniic to roll you under him again and grabbing your hands off his jump suit shirt. You fought his hands as he shouted back; “I do trutht you! You thhould know by now regardlethth to tell uth were your going!”   
  
You grunted and hissed in anger as you caged your legs on either side of Psiioniic hips and your fingers interlaced with his pushing him back. You were so close face to face that you both were a breathes away from each other. You snapped your jaw at him; “Why is it only with me! The other trolls-!”   
  
He forced your hands onto the ground as he shouted interrupting you; “Cauthe I don’t want to lothe you! I’m fucking fluthhed for you, Y/n!”   
  
You paused panting as did Psiioniic your heart was beating in your ears so hard you thought you didn’t hear him right. Your voice sounded like it had lose all the fire and anger as a blush ripped across your face all the way to the tips of your ears. “W-what did you just say to me?!”   
  
Psiioniic looked down at you as a yellow blush went across his face. It was so weird to see. Psiioniic gave a low emotional bark at you; “I said I’m fluthhed for you that’th why only like thith for you...”   
  
You closed your mouth as your face seemed almost confused with unseen emotion. “W-why....why me of all people? I...Dolorosa and you have a thing d-don’t you?” You sucked in air as you blinked back tears at his answer and his look.   
  
Psiioniic was a troll of few emotional words for others other then anger. He wasn't someone who could express his emotions either. But as you stared up into his face you saw things you had never seen before like fear, adoration, happiness, sadness, excitement, and more.   
  
He licked his top lip lightly and nervously. “You...you make me feel emotionth I haven’t felt in an long time...” His express and face seemed to make your heart ache for him. “I did have a courtthhip with Dolorotha but thhe never made me feel like thith...You thtir me up till I don’t know what ith right or wrong...”   
  
You both gave a shake sighs his jaw seemed to clench before he brushed his nose against yours. Like he did when you both danced he nudged the side of your face with his. “P-pleathe...pleathe Y/n tell me if you don’t feel the thame way...”   
  
You looked up into Psiioniic’s red and blue eyes with your e/c eyes. You didn’t have anything to say. You were flushed for him as well. It took Disciple to nose her way to let know you but it was there. You licked your lips both copying his action and licked the top of your lip. Psiioniic’s ear twitched lightly before he gave you a bedroom eyes and smile.   
  
You gave a nervous giggle which he leaned in smiling. He nudged your nose against his asking for a kiss. You nudge his back lightly before you closed your eyes as you kissed him. Psiioniic closed his own lessening his grip on your wrists. His fingers tapped your wrist which you moved your right hand out from under his and pressed it to the side of his face deepening the kiss. You both pushed the other back in the kiss. Fighting for dominance over the other.   
  
You broke away laying your head against the ground mewing as Psiioniic started to grind his pelvis against yours. He smirked in smug male satisfaction. He watched as you lolled your eyes at him your face was a flushed red color. Psiioniic couldn’t help up grin as he leaned down giving you tiny kisses. Each kiss you both could hear as you both broke away.   
  
One kiss had him lick your lips you opened them for him which caused the kiss to deepen into something sort of passion. Your eyes closed as your hands wrapped around his neck as his slide down your sides. You hitched your hands up higher around his waist. You both hummed into the kissing as you both seemed to start to rub against each other.   
  
Whenever Psiioniic ground against you you ground back. You suddenly broke away from the make out when you felt something wiggling against the pair of you. It caused you to moan loudly. Psiioniic smirked as his claws had brushed up your shirt and where he could see your undershirt and the peaks all hard under it.   
  
Psiioniic started to nibble at you neck as his claw brushed against the sensitives peaks. You moaned tightening your legs around him as you could feel your toes start to curl. You thrashed your head side to side it was all to much and you were way to close. And Psiioniic could smell and taste it*. He opened his blue eye to have a look at your face which almost made his blood pusher stop.   
  
He growled grinding hard and faster against you. You trembled lightly against him clenching him almost desperately. Psiioniic gave a growl like purr as you started to beg him. “Please Pie...please Psiioniic...please...”   
  
You whimpered as Psiioniic’s hands moved to your hips pulling them up some; causing his claws to dig into your flesh some. You could feel the knot in your stomach get tighter and tighter the longer he went. Till very violently and suddenly it snapped causing you to give an heated moan into Psiioniic’s ear.   
  
Psiioniic himself made an snarling growl like sound before stopping in a jerky motions. You laid in on the ground panting your hands flopped onto the ground just spent. Psiioniic hissed a little as he moved pulling your shirt down. “Thhit...”   
  
You gave a breathless chuckle opening one of your e/c eyes. You weakly shook your head; “N-no...we j-just fucking dried humped off...”  
  
You laughed a little before Psiioniic started to laugh slightly as well. Psiioniic sucked in a deep breath before sighing resting his forehead against yours. You smiled before giving him a little kiss. “You think they’ll think we interloped again?”   
  
Psiioniic laughed again before shrugging. “Maybe Y/n.”   
  
He moved off you before standing up. He offered you his hand which you took as he pulled you up. Psiioniic moved awkwardly before sniffing his clothes he would have to change his pants when he got back and by the smell of you so did you. Psiioniic smiled as he grabbed your cloak throwing it around you and tied it but before throwing his arm over your shoulder.   
  
You cuddled into him as he adjusted that you both get moving which you agreed with. You had worked up an appetite and was hungry. As you both walked it was relaxed and sedated. As you both walked you hummed your brain seemed to start to work again. “Pie does this make us matespirits?”   
  
Psiioniic looked down at you; “Of courthe it doeth Bumble.”   
  
You smiled resting your head on his arm. “Oh good.”   
  
As you both walked you made a dig at his bee obsession by cracking a joke about the sound that ghost bee’s make. As you both seemed to get closer to the cave Psiioniic stopped you. He told you basically that you both couldn’t go in together but he didn’t want you to go in alone either.   
  
He stated you smelt bad which caused you were confused before sniffing your clothes they didn’t smell bad. “Why? It’s not like people can smell us...”   
  
Psiioniic’s eyebrow twitched lightly; “You can be so kinky at timeth you know that.”   
  
You frowned before rolling your eyes not understanding. “Look I don’t have an mess-” you turned to face him and moved your hand showing the wet spot on and in his pants. “going on here. You do so I’ll go in and changed if it bothers you that badly and grab your bag and hand it to you. Sound good Pie?” Psiioniic seemed a little unsure. You groaned before walking away. “Keep me in a bubb-” Even before you could finish your sentence you were encaged into an barrier not to your approval mind you. You sighed rolling your eyes again.   
  
As you walked through the bushes a couple of the other trolls looked at you warily. You just gave an half smile before walking to the back of the cave. Before you could get there though Dolorosa looks at you; “Aw Y/n there you are. Where were you off too? Is Psiioniic with you by chance?”   
  
You nodded lightly; “I was looking for..uh...food sorry Dolorosa I lost track of time. And Pie was with he was just went to...uh got check something out by the cave...” You looked a bit away from her giving an awkward stances.   
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly before smiling. “Alright you better go change then it looks like you’ve been rolling around in the dirt.” You give an nervous laugh before nodding.   
  
You went to the back of the cave tried as you went to your blanket you noticed your bag wasn’t there. You frowned were was your stuff. You moved to the pile of bags looking till you frowned. You shouted lightly this wasn’t the first time this happened so you knew who to call for; “Disciple did you move my bag?!”   
  
You had your hands on your hips as you heard walking from behind you. “No Y/n. Mew left it on mewr blanket Y/n.”   
  
You turned to see Disciple looking confused. You shook your head; “I know but it’s not there now did you move it anywhere?”   
  
Disciple shook her head; “No I didn’t. Did you look in the-”   
  
You nodded; “Yeah I did look in the throw away pile and the supply pile just in case but it’s not there...”   
  
Disciple smiled unknown to you the barrier around you flickered off. The smell that rolled off you had Disciple plugged her nose not from the stink but it wasn’t horrible smelling it was because it was far to good of an smell; it was almost sweet female heat smell. “Well mew can use my clothes you’ll run the males wild if you stay in those. Since somebody seemed to have found more then food.”   
  
You blushed bright red; “W-what? N-no I didn’t-!”   
  
Disciple wiggled her eyebrows. “Mhm sure Y/n. Psiioniic’s mating scent** is all over your clothes.”   
  
You looked at her horrified as she just laughed at you. Disciple pawed through her bag handing you some of her old spare shorts and short sleeve sleeping top. Disciple went then into Dolorosa’s spare bag and throw one of Signless’s old cloaks at you till you were able to wash your clothes and cloak.   
  
You slipped out of your clothes in front of Disciple used to it at this point. The cat troll chuckled at you seeing claw marks on your hips and waist. “Really didn’t do anything huh?”   
  
You huffed lightly; “I’ll tell you after...”   
  
Disciple smirked like the cat who got cream. “Mew better with every last juicy detail Y/n.”   
  
You shrugged on the top with her symbol on it and the shorts. As you wrapped around the cloak and flipped the hood up you sighed. “Do I smell now?”   
  
Disciple sniffled lightly at you. “Naw mew smell fine. Now lets find mewr-”   
  
There was a someone who clear there throat behind you which had you both turn. It was a younger troll clearly the age everyone thought you were at looking at the both of you with a light lime blush. Her hair was chopped and her horns were curled into side ‘S’. “I...i may be able to help you both there...” You gulped lightly did she see you changing.  
  
Disciple seemed to act faster; “What did you see anything child?”   
  
The troll shook her head very fast which had you both calm relax. “No mistress Disciple I didn’t see anything I waited till sister Y/n finished changing.”   
  
You smiled at her a little it was weird being called that. “It’s alright no harm down kiddo. What was that you said earlier?”   
  
She looked down before she turned her body in should a way you seen Disciple nod lightly. The female walked up before looking over her shoulder speaking in an very hushed tone. “I know where your bag is sister Y/n...but you wouldn’t be able to get it back...”   
  
You frowned before looking confused. “What do you mean?”   
  
She looked down at her feet before giving you tiny glances you gave a small laugh; “Your not in trouble you know.”   
  
She sighed before licking her bottom lip. “T-the other trolls seen you had left and the one male there with that's an bit of an asshole had throwing it into the fire when the others weren’t looking. I asked him why he did that and said that you had left so it wasn’t needed...”   
  
You sighed heavy before rubbed your forehead in stress. Disciple groaned as you sighed. Dolorosa wasn’t going to like this any. You ruffled the young trolls head smiling which caused her to smile as while. “Thanks for letting me know kiddo. Go on and finish your chores.” She smiled happy for the praise before running out of the cave area.   
  
Disciple looked at you as you walked to Psiioniic blanket grabbing his bag. Disciple smiled at you; “So you think you can get any more into Psii’s pants?”   
  
You pushed her lightly causing the cat like troll to laugh. “No Pie asked me for his bag after I got changed if you think I smelled Pie’s scent you sent everyone into an heat.” You laughed as Disciple did winking at you.   
  
Disciple followed you out of the back area till she turned to see Signless calling her with food in his hands. “Ah! See you at morning meal Y/n.”   
  
You nodded smiling at Signless waving at him before walking out of the cave to where Psiioniic was. “Pie? Pie?” You called lightly till you seen him walk up to you. You held the bag out of him before turning around so he could change.   
  
Psiioniic just laughed at you lightly teasing you. You informed him very teasingly back that he wasn’t that special from what you felt. Psiioniic made a sound before you jumped making an strangled sound when he slapped your ass playfully. “Your nothing but a bulge teathe.”   
  
As he came out from the bushes you could see he changed into his old jump suit. The color’s weren’t as vibrated as normal. You humphed though rubbing your ass wear he slapped it; “Well then you can get your own morning meal aththhole.”   
  
You mocked him before he grabbed your hand. Morning meal was somewhat sedated in itself. You had got your meal from one of the other members of the group. You moved from the line looking at the two fires that were going. You looked for a place to sit not wanting to be left in the cold. You spot an open space beside to two female trolls.   
  
You walked over before you pliantly if you could sit in the open space. It was big enough for two people to sit comfortably. The two look at you sending you dirty looks. The one troll spoke it remember you of the annoying popular girls back in high school. “Like no. This spots like taken. So why not go like sit like by the entrance covers.”   
  
You frowned lightly; “Well I’m sure the person wouldn’t mind sharing. I mean the spots big-”   
  
The other piped up; “Like are you stupid or slow we said the spot is like taken. So go away brat.”   
  
You sigh lightly you didn’t need to get into an fight with the others even though at this point you wanted to punch them in there off godly faces. You scooted from the fires seeing as you got about the same reaction from the space holders. You where about to sit down by the wall when someone called your name. You looked to see Psiioniic and Disciple waving you over.   
  
You stood there for a minute thinking about what to do. You sucked in hopefully false confidence as you walked over to them. You spoke very unsure, “Yeah?”   
  
Psiioniic pulled on your arm; “Come sit. There’s space for you here beside me.”   
  
You looked at the troll to your left he didn’t seem to happy to here that. “I don’t-”   
  
Disciple jabbed a claw at you smiling as Signless beside her had the bowl to his mouth slurping up the noddle like food. “Just sit down before your food gets cold.”   
  
Psiioniic grabbed your meal before nodding. He pushed the troll to your left a bit who unwillingly moved and pushed the troll to his right to make some room for you. You sat down before in an small spot at least the fire was nice. Psiioniic past you back your bowel which you thanked him. Psiioniic nods before he starts eating his own bowel. You relaxed after a while the troll beside you chatted away to his friend and Psiioniic chatted to the troll beside him. You slowly ate your meal for once having all of it. As you finished you placed the bowel onto the ground looking into the fire.   
  
You could just feel the heat of the fire on your face. You wished you could on the rest of your body as well. It was freaking cold and it was only the starting of the change into cold season. You shivered little which had Psiioniic look at you. “Cold?”   
  
You nodded lightly. What surprised you and some of the trolls excluding Disciple who know about you both was when he wrapped and arm around your shoulders pulling you close to him. You tensed before Psiioniic patted your shoulder relaxing you. You sighed as he spoke a bit louder then he should. “Well you can just thuck up my warmth then.” You gave a forced chuckle.   
  
Dolorosa shook her head smiling lightly having had noticed you wearing the old spare cloak of Signless’s. She would have to ask you were yours was. Dolorosa sighed before going back to her meal.   
  
Signless blinked almost to the point Disciple waved her hand in front of his face to being him back. He coughed before looking away. He knew what Psiioniic said was basically he had a flash quadrant with you. Not that the other trolls would know. To them it was just an pale showing. Disciple just teased Signless lightly; “Looks like mew aren’t Psii’s favorite anymore.”   
  
Signless snorted in a laugh. “Either are you Y/n’s.”   
  
Disciple scoffed before the pair started to tease each other. For a change meal time was relaxing for all.   
  
As the meal ended you noticed Dolorosa by herself cleaning the dishes. You paused from Psiioniic who tugged your hand. “ Y/n?”   
  
You looked at him before back a Dolorosa. “Go on ahead Pie; I’m going to go help Dolorosa with the dishes.”   
  
Psiioniic looked from you to Dolorosa before nodding. He let go of your hand watching you run off to Dolorosa. You carefully touched the older trolls arm before speaking to her. Dolorosa smiled at you before saying something. You smiled nodding at her before she handed you an towel to dry. Psiioniic shook his head before heading into the back of the cave well at least he can get your blankets with his know before they too go missing. You meanwhile were drying the dishes helping Dolorosa. You both stood there side by side.   
  
After a while of silence you stroked up some small talk. You laughed as Dolorosa smiled listing to you. “So then I says to the guy; ‘Your a fucking goof! I’d rather jump off this bridge then go with you.’ So I did jump off the bridge the look on his face was priceless it’s a good thing he didn’t see the jumping cord.”   
  
Dolorosa shook her head laughing at your story about an long since bubbled friend of yours. You dried the plate before stacking it with the others. You yawned loudly before stretching. You had a busy night tonight so you were right to be tried.   
  
Dolorosa smiled as the last dish was placed on the top o the others. “Seems you had a full night child.”   
  
You nodded lightly rubbing your ear lope. “Yeah...”   
  
You started to become very nervous as Dolorosa just looked at you. “You seem nervous Y/n what’s wrong.”   
  
Dolorosa narrowed her eyes like a mother would when their child has something to say but is to afraid too. Dolorosa waited till you got up the courage to ask her. “Well..I...um...see...me and...no...uh...” you mumbled lightly before licking yours lips. “Look if your mad at me i understand Rosa I didn’t mean for you to get hurt.” you looked up at her with concerned and worried eyes.   
  
For all you know Dolorosa and Psiioniic were together this whole time so to take Psiioniic away from her made you feel like the enemy. Dolorosa frowned; “What do you mean Y/n?”   
  
You change your stance from concerned to tense as if you were readying yourself for an attack. “Well that Psiioniic left your courtship matespirit thing so that me and him could become matespirits. I didn’t mean for it to happen Dolorosa really.”   
  
Dolorosa looked at you blinking before she smiled. “Y/n did you think me and Psiioniic have been in an courtship this whole time?”   
  
Confused you nodded to her. “Y-yeah.”   
  
Dolorosa giggled lightly holding her hand to your mouth as if to cover it. “Your so cute some times Y/n.” You tilted your head as she continued. “Y/n Psiioniic and I haven’t courted each other for a long while now. Even before our group met you. So do not worry my feelings have not been hurt. I’m...I’m happy to see you both together. Psiioniic looks very happy.”   
  
You giggle looking up at her relaxed. “how can you tell he’s mopping and frowning like always.” You make a face as if to mimic Psiioniic’s.   
  
Dolorosa laughed again before moving her her to go under the borrowed cloak. You look up at her as her hand touched your cheek. You closed your eyes leaning into her hand as she patted your cheek as if giving an praise. “Don’t not worry you both have my blessing.”   
  
If you were a troll you would have purred but since you weren’t only hummed. “Thanks Dolorosa.”   
  
Dolorosa moved her hand away before shooing you. “Off to bed now we have a full night tomorrow.”   
  
You saluted her laughing; “Yes Ma’am!”   
  
You ran from her side to the back Dolorosa watched you longing. She was happy for you and Psiioniic all she could do his hope that whatever happened that her friend and former lover wouldn’t get hurt.   
  
As you get to the back of the cave you hear a bit of an commotion. You look at see Psiioniic is dragging you blankets to his flopping them down almost kicking them around. What was he doing! All you could do as shout a “Pie!” before you just gaped at him as he looked at you flashing his fangs with an sexy smug look. Which caused you to blush.  
  
Disciple already knowing that it was about couldn’t help but ask. “So what are you doing Psii?”   
  
Psiioniic looked at Disciple smiling and you running at Psiioniic. “Moving my mateth blanketth with mine. Thhe getth co-”   
  
Disciple was laughing as Psiioniic was grabbing your hands which were trying to shut him up. Psiioniic was trying not to laugh as you were giving him an cute death glare. “Not everyone needs to know Pie.”   
  
Psiioniic licked your hands which you quickly took away from his mouth. He flicked his tongue at you before grinning. “No but our friends do.”   
  
Signless seemed to come in at the moment. “Need to know what Psiioniic?”   
  
Disciple just smiled watching everything play out. It was rather funny. “That me and Y/n are-”   
  
You made a coughing sound as Psiioniic hissed in pain as you kicked his shin before looking outside. “My, My, My, would you look at the time! Is it that late already.”   
  
You didn’t even move the blankets just dived bombed under the blankets and throwing them over your head as Disciple moved with you just to tease and bother you. Signless and Psiioniic watch as your hand would shoot out from under to slap Disciples hand away. Psiioniic laughed as Signless gave a weak smile.   
  
Psiioniic looked at Signless who looked up at him. “What’s wrong with her?”   
  
Psiioniic had a bit of a twisted face as he tried to stand on his leg. Damn you had a good kick. “Y/n doesn’t want everyone to know we’re in an red quadrant together.”   
  
Signless licked his lips lightly as his ears twitched like he was nervous. “Well I...I never though you to would be in a red quadrant.” Psiioniic smiled at his palemate happy. “B-but they say flushes are strange like that...”   
  
Psiioniic tried to keep the smile on his face as Signless seemed to look at you a little to longingly. “But I am happy for you. Regardless I am happy for the both of you.” Signless looked up at Psiioniic before smiling again. Psiioniic was the one this time that gave the weak smile. “Thankth Thign. I know it-”   
  
“AH! DISCIPLE” The males looked at you as Disciple had you pinned and tickling the shit out of you. You snorted in laughter wrapped up in the blanket stuck. The males looked at each other and smiled maybe they should take a note from the both of you.   
  
Signless sighed deeply; “Lets go save that mate of yours.”   
  
Psiioniic just winked at him. “I got it.”   
  
Disciple mewed in a bit of surprise as she was lifted off you. You huffed lightly as both came over. “Disciple stop that you’ll wake up everyone.”   
  
Disciple huffed at Signless smiling. “She started it...”   
  
You comment; “Did not!”   
  
You stuck out your tongue at her before you both giggled. Disciple promised not to cause anymore trouble before Psiioniic let her down. She sat beside you as you both started to talk. Signless shifted lightly before nodding to you, Psiioniic, and Disciple. Saying a good morning.   
  
Disciple commented she be with him shortly she needed to finish the points for your story. Psiioniic flopped down to beside you listening in what you both were talking about. Signless walked away to his shared blanket. Before just flopped the blankets laying down himself. There was space for Disciple of course.   
  
Disciple was teasing you a little more before Psiioniic shooed her way from the both of you. Signless watched as you cuddled into Psiioniic wanting the warmth. They all knew you had an weird need for it for when you were falling asleep. Psiioniic yawned before nuzzling his face into your cloak hood.   
  
Signless almost felt a stab of jealous till Disciple crawled into place before flopping down resting her head on his his arm. Disciple cuddled into him which let Signless purred lightly at her. “What is it?”   
  
Disciple hummed lightly drawing patterns onto his chest. “Can we stay here for a day or two?”   
  
Signless shrugged lightly. “We’ll see. Why?”   
  
Disciple nodded before answering. “Well Y/n found a nice place I want to check out more I think I can hunter a quiet a bit of hopping beasts for winter. Besides it’s nice and peaceful here. I think we deserve a break don’t you?”   
  
Signless hummed. “That would be nice.”   
  
He nodded as did Disciple. Disciple shifted against him better purring nuzzling under his chin. Signless smiled as Disciple fall asleep after they spoke quietly for a bit. Disciple was gushing over how cute you and Psiioniic were. Signless looked again at you and Psiioniic; Signless had to smile he could see his palemate with an very uncharacteristic gentle smile as he slept.   
  
Disciple was right how you were curled up into Psiioniic and how Psiioniic was holding you. You pair were the cute together. He hoped as soon as this ended that you two could really live in peace. Signless sighed before rubbing his face into disciple’s hair before he himself fall asleep.    
  
Unfortunately there was no time in an sleep in the next day your group moved south since an talon-beast had came by to inform the group of an blue blood portal to the east of you. So you would have to go south before going east to walk around them in literally.   
  
During this time Dolorosa had found out about your bag being burned with all your stuff in it. To say she was mad was an under statement. You had literally hide behind Disciple who pointed out the trolls do did it. Lets just say you had got a new cloak and some clothes after a day or two thanks to Dolorosa’s quick hands.   
  
This also was the time that Signless had whip up a plan that would utilize the group better. So during a break in the walking he had let everyone know the change of plan. “We will split up. Into groups of Three to two, each group will head to each village to the north of us to where we were headed and to the villages southern from this one and to the west. If we send words of my sermon with each of you and the plans of final sermon hopefully with the power in numbers it could lead us somewhere great. My group will head to the final village east of the one we are going. And we’ll all meet in the Bijmpts’ valley.”Some seemed unwilling but after a little more talking and planning it was all said and done. Signless had dismissed the other trolls from the group to the other villages to get help as planned.  
  
When you got the the village of Nhafer. You had being busy with helping Signless with papers and different information collecting since it seemed that no one knew of you. Psiioniic didn’t like that but you had crumbled his resolve. You had finished reporting to Signless what you had found. So you had gone back to the your in the Inn for the night.   
  
As you shifted off your cloak you felt someone wrap there arm around your waist and the other clamped over your mouth. You started to struggle but stop when you heard the laugh. “What if I wath a blue?”   
  
You scoffed as Psiioniic uncovered your mouth. “Well I don’t could get anywhere near me with you here.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed it over before nodding. “True.”   
  
You turned in his grip to face him your hands moved from his arm to his chest resting there. You held an concerned look; “Whats wrong Pie?”   
  
Psiioniic looked at you; “Why do you think thomething’th wrong?”   
  
You rolled your eyes as he tighten his grip on you. “Well you usually come up with a kinky remark or some back sass.” Psiioniic frowned he was impressed. “Well aren’t you the noticing mate.” You smile before nuzzling his chest some. “Tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
Psiioniic sighed lightly as he pulled away from you some and guided you to a chair where he sat and pulled you up onto his lap. You sat on his lap for once not having to look up at his red and blue eyes. “Well...it’th jutht Dithciple athk me if we wanted to continue with them to the end. I’m not going to lie Y/n it’th...” he paused. “Concerning if anything wath to happen. I don’t want to lothe you but I don’t want to lothe my palemate and friendth either.” Psiioniic looked down as if ashamed.   
  
You frown; “Look at me. Psiioniic look at me.”   
  
Psiioniic gave you an upward eye look. It was like he was scold like a child would be. You smile running an hand through his hair. He had taking off his hairband thank the gods. “Psiioniic I would never make you choose between your friends or me that's not fair. Besides do you think as me so heartless that I wouldn’t myself want to see this t the end. I may have not been at the start but you and everyone are like family to me. If this all goes south I want to go down with all of you.”   
  
Psiioniic smiled before giving you a lightly kiss to the lips. You giggle giving an tiny kissed back. Your arms flop over his shoulders as you smile a breaths away from each other. “Besides can't have our palemates die on us can we. Without us they’ll not make it far.”  
  
Psiioniic grunted before kissing you again this time a bit harder as his hands settle onto your waist. As you both start to make-out on the chair you felt how hot and heavy he was getting. As you felt something start to wiggle against your pants. You stop the kiss since you wanted this to last a bit longer with him. You gave a hum as one of your finger’s rested on his cheek to get his attention.   
  
A sexy smirk played across your face. “So I have an idea...”   
  
Psiioniic breathed a bit heavy. “That’th a dangerouth thought.”   
  
You scoffed whacking him in the chest which he grunted. “Don’t be an asshole or your little problem would be fixed.”   
  
Psiioniic smirked; “You think you can rethitht the Captor charm?”   
  
He wiggled his eyebrows at you with that sexy smug smile. “Hmm I think I can resist it.”   
  
Psiioniic scoffed at you as he ground a little against you. “Really? You haven’t do a good job tho far.” he teased you about the times you two buggered off from enough away from the group before getting here and pailed each other almost senseless.   
  
Thankfully you both knew what the others secrets as it were. He knew you lacked their species bulge and you nipples. You were surprised to find that both male and female’s carried both equipment. The different was that males were more thicker and longer then females were. But more then that females went into heat and had a higher chance of making an grub doing certain heats or something. You didn’t really understand but it was okay. The second thing was that Psiioniic had a spit bulge. Normally the bulge was one solid part. His spit half way from the base into two different ends. You didn’t know any better though.   
  
You also learned each others kinks. Psiioniic was an surprisingly dominate lover. And any talk about an other male or going else were for some scratch had he all but keep a leash on you. You love the feeling when he did dominate you. His power thrusts against you. His claws digging into your hips and waist. You shook your head lightly getting your head in the game not about past experiences.   
  
You smiled as your back was turned you swung your hips lightly as you started to walk to the door. “Mmm well if you don’t want to then make some of those other yellow bloods down stairs may want a chance.” You gave a sexy human purr. Which caused   
  
Psiioniic to stand up from the chair with an male dominate growl. “You little thhit. You wouldn’t fucking dare. Your my mate.”   
  
You smiled at him stepping closer to the door. The more you moved the anger he got. His psionic’s wrapped around your hands to stop you from grabbing the door knob. You gave a sexy giggle as Psiioniic’s brain seemed to suddenly click in what you were wanting from him.   
  
He smiled; “Oh tho that’th your kink huh thlut”   
  
You oohed at him little teasing. “Says the dominance kink male.”   
  
Psiioniic looked at you before giving an odd sound. When you both normal seemed to had pailed it was fast and dirt. It was a simple tease each other with idea’s about the other using someone else or the idea of getting off as the other watch then one of you would crack jumping onto the teaser before pailing each other senseless. It wasn’t something you enjoyed full but it was what Psiioniic seemed to like so you didn’t mind.   
  
You stared at Psiioniic who was making huffing sounds at you. Almost lion like in nature but it was softer more gentle. You think he doesn’t even know he’s making it. Till he comes up to you when he stops. He cages you against the door; trapping you like prey. You giggle up at him lightly as he kisses the top of your head before he nuzzles down licking and nibbling at your ear before nuzzling your neck lightly.   
  
You giggle some more when he stops to kiss your ear. Your ear’s were sensitive spot for you. He purred gentle into them his voice so husky and seductive. “Maybe tonight inthtead of my pace we take it yourth Y/n.”   
  
You move your head away from him looking at him. Your hands move from behind you to the front of you since he let his psionics go of you. Your hands smooth up his chest to his shoulders before going back down rubbing. “You sure Pie? I don’t mind your pace.”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head before he grabbed your chin tilting your face up and close as he kissed you. You both increased the depth of the kiss quickly. You lead for a change which was fine. As you both moved back from the door you some how disrobed yourselves.  
  
As your back hit the wall you couldn’t help but giggle. Psiioniic had you naked against the wall over your blanket and cloak bedding for the night. You gave him tiny kisses before smiling as his hands clenched your hips and waist. “Hmm if you keep that up it would be slow as you wanted it.”   
  
Psiioniic purrs against your ear which causes you to nip at his neck gently. You start speaking again softly; “Let me show the good side to slow pace Buzzer bee...”   
  
You shifted down onto your knee’s in front of him. Psiioniic watched you almost curious on what you were going to do. His tentacle-bulges twisted around each other. Psiioniic’s eyes widen a little as your hand brushed against them. Both unwrapped from each other before wrapping around your wrist and hand. You giggled lightly before running your tongue against one.   
  
The moment your tongue touched his bulge Psiioniic tensed. You looked up at him staring as he looked down at you. Psiioniic braced his hand against the wall; “I trutht you...”   
  
You smiled a little. “Just relax I promise you’ll like it.”   
  
Psiioniic hissed lightly as you licked his half way split bulge before starting to suckle on it. Psiioniic watched heatedly as your one hand wrapped around the base of his shaft jerking lightly well your head bobbed. He purred closing his eyes. Fuck he should get you to do this more often.   
  
You glanced up a little as your head bobbed on Psiioniic’s bulge shaft. You smiled seeing him panting. His tongue hanging out. His ear’s seemed to twitch as even his psionic’s crackled lightly. You could just see little sparks of red and blue. You squirmed where you were sitting. You popped your hand that was resting on your lap to sit on it. You might as well as some fun as well.   
  
Psiioniic looked down again when you moaned around his bulge which caused Psiioniic to thrust a bit forward. Psiioniic nose twitched lightly smelling your strange but addicting musk. It smelled out of this world. It was very light smell anyone could miss it. To him it smelt almost a bit crisper then your normal scent almost earthy.   
  
Psiioniic noticed were your other hand had gone which caused him to smile. He moved an hand onto your head which had you glance up at him. “Well are you thexy with your mouth around my bulge like that.”   
  
You grunted against him still going. Psiioniic stopped your head before pulling a bit unwillingly out of your mouth. Yellow pre-material painted a bit of your mouth. He grinned though as you seemed to pout. “Thhow me what your doing thlut.”   
  
You giggled Psiioniic like to call you names well you both did this. You didn’t mind it since he didn’t mean it. You looked at him sexily as he knelt down with his bulges wrapping around his own hand and wrist. “Oh the teeny tiny mage wants to see huh? Well I don’t think so and you can’t make me show you.”  
  
You stuck out your tongue before moaning a little as you stimulated yourself. You stopped unnaturally and glared at Psiioniic who was using his psionic’s. “You don’t get to finithh then.”   
  
You gave an half-heart groan of disappointment. “Fine...”   
  
Psiioniic let you go which you moved your hand from under you before presenting yourself to him on your hands and knees before leaning down touching yourself again. It was a bit of a fun for you bit it was nothing like his fingers though. When he touched you they would slip farther into your core. He didn’t know about the little nub of yours but he didn’t really need it. You started to pant and groan more thinking about Psiioniic’s fingers.   
  
Psiioniic watched licking his lips as he fisted his bulge. You moved your legs a bit more giving you a perfect position to be mounted like a howling-beast. Psiioniic can’t resist the golden opportunity before him. The sight of you mewing his name well rubbing yourself had Psiioniic pounce on the heated moment it startled you. Psiioniic growled a bit animalistic as he roughly grabbing at your hips before thrusting himself once more into your now slicked core.   
  
Psiioniic begins to pound you, slowly and deliberately biting the back of your neck before licking the blood that bubbles up. His lower belly rubs against your lower back as he starts to give a low steady growling. You couldn’t help lower your front body down which you caused you raise your back end. Fuck if it didn’t feel good doing that. You panted like an dog in heat as Psiioniic rutted you like one.   
  
You could only barely moan out his name in alterian before mewing in your language. What you were feeling was out of this world. As his split bulge wiggled and twisted inside your core even as he thrusting in and out. The pair would hit and wiggle against your special spot inside you but no only that they would be rammed against your cervix trying to wiggle in. It wasn’t possible but you didn’t mind when they tried too.   
  
This feeling and the act of rutting wasn’t going to keep you both waiting long for utopia. As you were already so close to finishing. You could feel the knot in your stomach turn tighter and tighter. Which made you chant his name and beg him to pound you harder and faster. But you know time was short for him. His psionic’s were flickering around your face as while his right hand as on your lower stomach massaging it gently. Psiioniic’s breaths were pants and gave inhuman sounds.   
  
You clenched your teeth before resting your head on the ground so you could reach under you to the little nub that would take care of this problem. Your legs and body started to tremble in an rush of pleasure. Psiioniic snarled something in your ear as he licked your ear. You couldn’t help but shiver. You didn’t have the brain at the moment to translate what the hell he asked. You did feel his hand on your stomach to follow yours to see where it had gone too.   
  
You couldn’t help but roll your tongue out to pant louder you were just on the edge of pleasure. Psiioniic knowing this placed his hand back on your stomach before giving three brutal hip bruising thrusts as he lip locks you into a short but passionate kiss. You moan gripping his wrist with the hand that was at you nub the other clawed at the ground as you hit orgasm. You felt your inner muscles tighten and vice around Psiioniic. Who broke the kiss to give an very loud and very strong snarl. You mewled feeling your toes curl as his genetic material started to blast into you.   
  
You started to tremble again as he panted jerking in an thrust motion into you as each blast went off. You laid there panting heavy trying to regain yourself as his face nuzzled into your neck then back. Psiioniic sighed as he felt himself jets subsided. After satisfying you and himself, Psiioniic settle on top of you with a groan as his bulge re-sheathed itself.   
  
You gave a human purr as he let you lay down on the blankets before rubbing his body against yours. You gave a breathless giggle Psiioniic wordlessly nudge your face to get you to turn over. You complied to him. You turned as he caged you down. You shivered feeling you and the blankets were slick with fluids. After all you kept forgetting how much he pumped into you. It amazed you but at the moment you were a bit out of it thinking about all that fluid no doubt was all over your blankets and cloak.   
  
As you turned over you final got a look at your lover. Sweat as dripping off his nose a little his hair over his eyes some giving him a very sexy and well fucked look. You moved your head up a little and licked his nose taking the bit of sweat that had rolled down. Psiioniic purred before be nuzzled your neck again and your body***.   
  
After a while Psiioniic sighed as he repositioned himself to beside you. Psiioniic laid down before pulling you over onto him some for greater comfort as Psiioniic joined you in the after glow. You panted nuzzling into the side of his chest before Psiioniic kissed your head. You smiled against his skin as you traced patterns into his gray skin over his heart. Psiioniic softly run his fingers through your hair pruning your h/c hair from the mess he had made it.   
  
You hum lightly; “Psii can I ask you something?” Psiioniic hummed lightly. You shifted so that you were looking at him. You rested your elbows lightly on him as you look at him “What’s going to happen once this is all over?”   
  
Psiioniic laid his head back running his fingers from your hair to your shoulders and arms. “Hmm...I don’t know Y/n. I’ve never thought about it.”   
  
You couldn’t help but pout before Psiioniic looked at you and turned side wise knocking you off his chest. You giggled as he throw his leg over you and wrapped his arms around you pulling you in close so he could look at you better. You throw one arm around his waist as the other just is uselessly lays against his chest. “Well what to you dream about doing?”   
  
You looked up at him again before yawning tried. Psiioniic yawns as well before closing his eyes. His hands started to stroke your back causing you to close your eyes as well. He was trying to put you to sleep. You hummed as Psiioniic started to speak. “What I dream about huh?” You hummed again as an yes. “I dream about maybe thettling down with you and the otherth. We’ll be fritht becauthe the otherth are uthelethth with thith part. We’ll find an nice thpot from that village. You know the one were we danced. We’ll go there and thtart to build a hive there.”   
  
You snorted in a laugh. “What a bee hive?” Psiioniic opened one of his eyes to look at you with a frown.   
  
Red meet one e/c eye just staring. “Your tho thtupid thome timeth.”   
  
You smirked. “Well I’d have to be to be with you.”   
  
“Hey!” Psiioniic opened his eyes to see you smiling teasing him.   
  
You closed your eyes before continued though on the other train of thought. “So is a hive like a home?”   
  
Psiioniic sighed deeply closing his eyes. “If thith ‘home’ meanth that you’re protected and a place of living yeth a home then.”   
  
You hummed nuzzling into Psiioniic’s chest. “Tell me more about this hive what’s inside, what will be do, will the others live with us?”   
  
Psiioniic purred lightly; “yeah...yeah they would. The hive would be yellow on the outthide. We’d have all our own blockth ath well ath spareth  for any grubth and wigglerth. Each block would have it’th own color and a nice bit windowth to thee the thky out of. The hive would be a bit out to the village boarder tho we could get the betht viewth and tho we have a bit of land. Dolorotha could sew clotheth thince thhe liketh to do that. Me and Thign could tilt the land ath blood brotherth. You and Dithciple could hunt or do whatever t get more thtuff to sell it in the village...”   
  
You listened to Psiioniic as he rumbled on about his dream world. It sounded so nice you fall asleep listening to him basking in his warm.   
  
“...and you’d not have to wear that thtupid cloak...That’d be nice huh Y/n?” Psiioniic dozily opened his red eye again when you did answer him. He spotted you asleep since your breaths were slow and evened. Psiioniic yawned maybe you had the right idea. Psiioniic gripped you tighter to him before falling asleep with his head in your hair.   
  
Psiioniic dreamt of an simpler life with you. You would be running around with Disciple causing trouble with her till he and Signless. Signless laughing seeing the tense his friend carried gone. Psiioniic who caught you and lift you off the ground causing you to scream and laugh. That night Psiioniic felt something he had never did for a long time; Hope for the future.   
  
Psiioniic groans softly as he wakes up after finding something roll off him. Psiioniic opens tried red and blue eyes to see you just rolled off him. Psiioniic’s eyes flicker to the window it casts darkening shadows. The sun was setting he guessed it was an okay time to get up for the day. Psiioniic shifted up rubbing the back of his head yawning.   
  
He stretched after laying on the floor all night he was stiff. Psiioniic flipped the blanket off him before looking at you. Your face was half buried into your bag your body had flesh scratches and bites marks from your rough play last morning. But most of all you were naked and had yellow stains on your thighs.   
  
He smiled before shaking his head. He leaned down and kissed your cheek before standing up naked as well. Psiioniic quickly changed into his clothes before walking out of the room and locking the door letting you sleep a bit longer.   
  
Psiioniic sighed lightly as he came down the stairs to get early night meal. He grabbed the bowl of porridge oats from the inn owner before looking around. He saw Signless sitting by himself looking off in the distance in deep thought. Psiioniic sat beside his palemate which snapped the other troll out of his daze. “ Good night Thign. What’th got you all dazed. Did Dithciple refuthe pailing latht night?”   
  
Signless snort looking at Psiioniic with a wide eyed look. “What?! No!”   
  
People turned to look at Signless who shifted nervously in his seat. Psiioniic just smiled as Signless punched him in the arm in an friend like way. Both laughed then before an more steady silence. Psiioniic poked at the contents in his bowl. “Tho what’th got you tho deep in thought then?”   
  
Signless sighed heavy before looking at his somewhat eaten food. “Psiioniic your my morial right?”   
  
Psiioniic snorted; “Yeah, no one elthe could put up with you.”   
  
Signless gave him an dirty look before continuing. “And you know that I'm pale for you as much as a troll can be right?”   
  
Psiioniic sighed nodding. “What’th thith about?” Psiioniic was getting a bit annoyed.   
  
Signless licked his lips nervous. “I...well...you and Y/n don’t have to come with us to the last village. I...want you to both be safe and happy. Just if anything were to happen I wouldn’t be able to forgive my-”   
  
Psiioniic gave an gentle smile before pap shooshing Signless face and neck as if to sooth him. “Huthh...Thignlethth.”   
  
After a moment or so Signless did calm down after he had expressed his emotions about his worry about everything. Psiioniic smiled; “That’th not happening. Me and Y/n will be going with you guyth. Dithciple already let me know latht night about what you were thinking and we want to thee thith to the end. We can’t let anything happen to our palemateth can we?”   
  
Signless opened his close before closing it. “If that is what you both want.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded; “Yeth it ith. Tho your out of luck and thtuck with uth.” Signless smiled a bit happy to hear that. But deep down he couldn’t help but worry. His friends were giving an chance to happiness and all he wanted was for you and Psiioniic to have a chance. But he was thankful that Psiioniic was going to let you both stay a little longer it was nice to know he had people he could counted on. But soon he would have wished he could turn back time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *- I figured trolls are a lot like cats and dogs that they have certain scent glands on the top of there mouths to taste pheromones and there noses are adapted to where they live. For example if they live in the desert or forests they need an higher scent capability to track prey, danger, and food. Well trolls in cities, plains, or swamps don't need it because they can see there what they are looking for. But this is also an due to breeding trolls can have more then others within a certain area it has to do with what their parents were and so one. 
> 
> **-Psiioniic left his pheromone on you to let other males know you are taking and that your his. Back in ancient times it was more accepted then it is now to be covered in it. Since trolls are a species that would seem to be reacting on such pheromones almost for higher chances females to be able to be in breeding season.
> 
> ***- Psiioniic's rubbing his scent on you. Like I have said before they have scent glands on there foreheads but else where on there bodies like there hands, feet, and through the sweat of there skin. But sweat pheromones have little to none of the mating pheromones.


	14. Our Journey: Psiioniic Route Chapter 5

It wasn’t longer after that your group left the village for the last one. As your group walked to the village everything seemed fine enough. Since your group didn’t get any letters stating anything Signless figured it meant the green light. You asked if wouldn’t it be safer to stay till you get a message. Dolorosa told you that staying to long was an bad idea that it gave the Bluebloods a chance to find you. You could see the problem and you didn’t put up much fight about But something was bugging you as you walked.   
  
Something in the back of your head was setting off alarms. You stopped to look around there where the sounds of the creatures but you had not meet anyone leaving the village it was suppose to be an high trading town then where were the people living the village. “Y/n?”  
  
You looked see Psiioniic calling you before catching up. “Whatth wrong?” Psiioniic asked.   
  
You rubbed your ear lightly. “Something’s wrong where is everybody? It’s a high trading town right? So where the people leaving the town?”  
  
Psiioniic frowned what you said was true but it has happened before the time of night it was could be a slow hour.   
  
Signless calmed you lightly; “It’s just a slow day even trading villages have slow days.”   
  
You frowned but nodded they knew more then you did but it still felt wrong. “O-okay.”   
  
Your group stared again the closer you got the more you would look around feeling like something was watching you ready to pounce. Disciple tried her best to help you get your mind of it. But as you got into the village something set even more alarms off in your brain. “Signless seriously somethings not right at all.” You tugged on his cloak’s arm. The village seemed empty a bit of murmurs not loud noises.  
  
Signless patted your hand; “It’s fine Y/n. They may have closed shops for some reason as soon as we fine a place that's open we’ll ask there's an good reason for it promise.”   
  
You opened your mouth only to close it. Maybe you were just paranoid it wasn’t out of the question. You nodded lightly letting his cloak go. Dolorosa seemed to look at you understanding your worry as did Psiioniic but both over looked some signs as did Signless and Disciple.   
  
You unnervingly clung to Psiioniic’s arm every so often glancing behind you. Psiioniic would very lightly rub your arm trying to relax you.   
  
Your small group finally found an Inn that was open just to stop to see what was going on.   
  
That’s when Psiioniic saw what you did the villagers there seemed almost nervous when the group walked in. Disciple looked at Signless who glanced about. Everything was just wrong. You heard someone outside which you turned as Signless was talking to the Inn keeper.   
  
Psiioniic watched you as you let his arm go before looking at Dolorosa who nodded. You run out of the building and down the street to almost the open alleyway. You frowned your brows as you went on ahead.   
  
Psiioniic noticed you walking away and ran to catch up to you. “Where are you-”   
  
You suddenly cover your hand over his mouth. Looking around the corner. “Shit I knew it!” you pushed him back before running into the open. Hissing could be heard which caused him to look to see blues and some villagers who were panicked. “Pie go tell Signless it’s a trap! The villagers are working with the bad trolls!”   
  
Psiioniic looked at you like you were crazy. “I’m not-”   
  
You turned at him so fast you growled at him. “You want our friends to die!” Psiioniic looked at you; “Fuck Psiioniic you can ran faster then me! Run you fucking fool before our friends die!”   
  
Psiioniic looked at you before nodding. “Don’t fucking die on me.” He kissed you before he ran away leaving you to stand your ground with the blues.   
  
You walked him run off to warn your friends. “Please god let them be okay...”   
  
You turned your head as one of the blues laugh at you. “I’d be more concerned with yourself girly. You think you can stop us? We’ll enjoy watching your friends faces when they see you strung up by your guts.”   
  
The other laughed as you put on a brave face. You snarled humanly clenching your fists readying for a fight. “You shall not pass!”   
  
As the blues jumped attacked you. You stood strong making an grab for there weapons. You knew if you even wavered a little your friends and lovers were died. As you grabbed one of the blues weapons you hit the other one with it causing both to stumble back growling more. You shifted your feet in the dirt. You were going to protect them even if it costed you, your life.   
  
Psiioniic ran as fast as he could to Signless and the others to tell them about the trouble. Psiioniic huffed as watched as the group walk out of the Inn with harden looks on there faces.   
  
Dolorosa was the one who looked up spotting Psiioniic; “Psiioniic what’s wrong?”   
  
Psiioniic run over to them shushing them; “Follow me...” Psiioniic looked around before leading the group into an alleyway a bit closer to the entrance of the town.   
  
After being covered enough Psiioniic spoke fast not waiting for everything to sink in. “You three need to run out of the village ath fatht as you can and not look back. The village ith working with the blueth. Me and Y/n thaw it, if thith miththion we’ve been on ith worth anything to the future it needth to work. Tho run. We’ll be fine we’ll catch up when we can.”   
  
Disciple looked at him as her eyes grew a bit in suddenly unease feeling; “Psii where’s Y/n?”   
  
Psiioniic looked at her before looking at Signless who clenched his jaw. Psiioniic huffed; “Just run don’t worry about Y/n. I’ll make thure thhe ith thafe. Just go! Hurry before they catch you!”   
  
Psiioniic took one or two steps back before running back the way he came to go safe you. Signless looked at Psiioniic’s back before frowning. He was not going to run and left you both to die. Dolorosa and Disciple both run past him having the same thoughts. Signless started running as well.   
  
Psiioniic looked back at them with an sad look before shaking his head. He was frustrated why is morial didn’t just listen to him but that was the reason he didn’t. Morial's can’t just let there other morial’s to die.   
  
As the group rounded the corner Psiioniic was as you were thrown back by the blues landing very hard on the ground. You panted as sweat dripped down your nose. You shifted from an laid out position to trying to get up. Your arms shook as you tried to get up.  
  
Instead of the two original blues there were another four new ones. The two that you had been defending yourself against were currently coughing on there own blood from beating them to near death with one of the blues weapons. Then more had come to see what the problem was and then you had to take care of them. You were exhausted when these four showed up.   
  
The one new blue laughed; “Bitches ran out of steam huh?”   
  
You huff; “I’m...not done yet!”   
  
You somehow shakily get up onto your legs which quiver lightly with almost no strength left. You shifted into an more defensive stance as the blues started at you.   
  
Psiioniic and the others just rounded the corner to see you being attacked by the bluebloods. Psiioniic without even a moment second later send a very powerful and very large shock wave at the bluebloods. He somehow grabbed you as he did so. Wrapping his arm around your waist to keep you up right as it seemed your legs looked like they were going to give. You tensed before chuckling. Psiioniic sighed relieved that they had made it in time.   
  
You on the other hand nearly clocked the person who grabbed your around the waist till heard the protective snarl. You gave a breathless chuckle relaxing a little against Psiioniic’s body. Psiioniic held onto you keeping you up a bit. You smiled seeing the bluebloods ass backwards groaning. “Well how nice of you to finally join the party.”   
  
Psiioniic grumbled; “Like you thay better late then never.”   
  
You nodded lightly as he keeps you close as the others shift around. Signless is relieved to see you are okay. Disciple is as while. Signless gives a bit of an sigh; “Thank goodness you are okay Y/n.”   
  
You straighten up a bit before standing on your own. Your legs still quiver lightly which can’t be helped. “Signless you need to leave here now. I don’t know how many there are but-”   
  
Signless shushes you lightly before Disciple growls looking away at an corner. Dolorosa and Psiioniic both hiss each looking another way. Signless projects his voices which as the group look at him. “Everyone stand down! We are surrounded...” Disciple gave a growl again which Signless shushed her. “Easy love. It’s okay...”   
  
Disciple looked at him. “But Signless we-”   
  
Psiioniic growled knowing what Signless was going to do. “No! We are not going to surrender to the blues Signless!”   
  
Signless sighed heavy as you looked from Psiioniic rubbing his arm to calm him down to Signless. “Psii please everything is going to be okay.”   
  
“Yes blueblood relax. Listen to your leader like a good little mage. We don’t want anymore problems then you do.” The group looks to see an big hulky blueblood. The other bluebloods look at him almost as there leader.   
  
Signless walked a bit in front of you and Psiioniic since he was closer to you both. “Please, just let us go. All we want is to speak-”   
  
The troll shook his head. “That is not possible mutant you are heretics to the eyes of the blood castes. Give up and no one will be harmed.”   
  
Signless clenched his jaw looking as some blues shifted forward from the ground and from the roof tops.   
  
Dolorosa moved from the back before placing an hand on Signless’s shoulder. “Do what you think is right. We follow your lead my son.”   
  
Signless paused before nodding at her. “T-then we will surround peacefully to you.”  
  
Disciple surprised sounded as Psiioniic growled. You gave a brief sad look before trying to smile. He was the leader after all he did things for a reason. The blues stepped forward tying up the groups hands and taking there cloaks.   
  
As that was happening some brought over the wooden cart and opened it. Psiioniic had to watch as you were a bit roughly handled do to killing what bluebloods you had. As you were going up to be pushed up into the wooden wagon one blue chuckled yanking down your hood. “What color is this blueblood bitch?”   
  
You glared at him as they yanked down your hood seeing a mutant. “Ha! Another mutant how good.” You keep your mouth shut just to be safe. You really didn’t want to test if they would not hurt you or one of your friends.   
  
As you sat down beside Psiioniic the wooden doors slammed shut. Which kind of made everything finally sink in which caused you to be terrified. Psiioniic looked down at you as you hide your face behind and into his shoulder. Psiioniic sighed lightly as he gripped your hand. It was all he could do for you.   
  
Signless cursed his luck as he and his friends were marched into a wooden box and shackled. He surrendered please they would have all been killed other wise. At least he had a chance to get them out of this mess after they told there group to the master of the area’s hive.   
  
He rested his head against Disciples who held onto his hand with her head against his shoulder. Signless stared at Dolorosa who’s jaw was clenched and her fingers were interlocked with each other as if praying.  
  
He looked at Psiioniic who hand was interlaced with yours his eyes were closed his head rested on the top of yours. You had your face buried into Psiioniic’s shoulder trembling lightly. If Signless stranded his ears enough he would hear a very soft sniffling noise from you.   
  
As the wagon started to move he looked through the crack of the wood. He knew his caused had failed. It was a long trip from the village to the master of the area’s hive. During the time you had calmed down and unknowingly accept your fate.   
  
The others not so much they half thought that maybe some of the trolls from your group that were sent away would man up an rescue. You didn’t say anything you couldn’t. You were the only one who would walk around the wooden cart it was just a little out of your reach width wise and about two of you length wise.   
  
You watched as everyone was depressed, gloom, and sad. You pouted trying to voice positive thoughts hold to be shot down a bit early. You huffed sitting was starting not only to hurt your legs but it was boring as well. You being the person you were explore the wooden cart. There wasn’t much to see other then the hooks for chains, some stains of blood or fluids, claw and scratch marks.   
  
Your curiously got the better of you when you spotted a bit of hanging rope. Your curious seemed to peak at the rope. It wasn’t tied to anything or hooped. It just moved back and forward as the wagon moved from side to side. You touched the rope before pulling on it. You tilted your head when your foot hit an hook on the floor. You made an interested sound. Maybe the rope attached to the hook? You decided best to test the theory.   
  
You started to horse around with the hooks and belt systems in the car. It wasn’t like anyone was paying attention to you. You probed and pulled on some of things there. Till you pulled a lightly to hard on an pulley system after connecting some things together. You squeaked in surprise as something hooked onto the chains on your hands.   
  
You pulled the chain back only to get caught on something else. You twisted about till you under up in one big mess of hooks, ropes, and other things. You were forced onto the wagon floor which caused you to mew lightly. Everyone one was looking at the floor in front of them.   
  
You whined loudly; “Um...can someone help me...”   
  
Disciple looked over with a pout till she seen you all tied up and shackled down to the floor with an sad pout on your face. You wiggled slightly only to have the weight on your back press you down farther. Disciple’s lips quivered before she started to laugh looking at you. Everyone looked at Disciple who was laughing since she was the only one to hear you. “Y/n mew-!Hahaha! Mey poor meowrial.”   
  
Everyone looked at were Disciple was before laughing at you. You weren’t laughing though but a smile it worm itself onto your face. Well at least everything wasn’t as gloomy anymore.   
  
You looked up to see Disciple getting up and walking to you before kneeling down at the hook. “Haven’t you ever heard curiously killed the paw-beast?” Disciple started to try an undo the hook from your chains.   
  
You gave a small chuckle; “Yeah something like that anyways.”   
  
As Disciple undid chain from the hook she smiled. “Okay all-”   
  
You wiggled lightly. “Um...not done yet...”   
  
Disciple hummed lightly before looking behind you seeing the reason your legs were on either side of you was because you had them tangled up in ropes and pulleys. Disciple sighed heavy; “Oh Y/n...”   
  
Dolorosa snorted to cover her laugh; “Child you are the only one I know of to have such bad luck.” You grunted in agreement.   
  
After a well and a bit of help from Signless and Psiioniic you finally got free of the mess you had got yourself in. You brushed off the dust as you stood up. “Thanks I thought my legs were about to go numb.”   
  
Psiioniic rolled his eyes as he forceful sits you down between him and Dolorosa; “Yeah know thit and don’t move for the retht of the trip knowing your luck you’ll fall through the cart at high thun and be burned to a crithp.”   
  
You looked at Psiioniic nodding before joking. “Well yeah but you’ll have an hot mate then...” You smiled going jazz hands. Everyone including Psiioniic grunted at the horrible joke.   
  
Disciple shook her head as Signless joked; “See I told you bad jokes was contractible Disciple.” Disciple giggled as you rolled your eyes. Psiioniic tried not to laugh as he patted your hand.   
  
The mood seemed to relax in the wagon cart. Everyone spoke softly to each other as if your horrible endeavor broke the ice. Of course being who you were nodded off in the middle of Psiioniic and Dolorosa but funny you weren’t the only one. Disciple was asleep in Signless’s lap tried as well. Dolorosa shook her head laughing.   
  
Signless looked at his mother smiling. “She wanted an paw-beast nap. It’s Y/n fault she corrupted her into napping.”   
  
Psiioniic rolled his eyes. “Yeah like Dithciple didn’t nap before meeting Y/n.”   
  
Both males smiled at each other having a bit of fun poking at each others mates. Even thought Disciple would sleep the and not wake up during her nap; you on the other hand would wake up just enough to grumble before ever time your head bumped off of Dolorosa’s and Psiioniic arms. Then you snapped your head up acting like you didn’t fall asleep only to nod off again.   
  
Psiioniic sighed watching you Dolorosa smiled. “Maybe the girls have it right. Maybe an nap would do everyone some good. It’s not like we’ll be there anytime soon.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded as did Signless. “Yes mother you have the right idea. I have a feeling we’ll need it.”   
  
Psiioniic just nodded lightly as he got settled down for an nap of his own he hoped that the way there wasn’t going to be much longer and that it wasn’t the one place he thought it was. Psiioniic yawned loudly before falling asleep in an short nap.   
  
But lady luck has a very cruel husband called Murphy’s law. The trip was longer then it should have been the blueblood’s driving had got lost somewhere in the desert. Which meant little water and food for the group but when they finally did get back on track it was clear they were headed to the Grand Highblood’s hive.   
  
Fortunately thought the cart wagon made it with a little bit of an night later. Everyone grunted in suddenly impact when the cart slammed to a stop. You rubbed your head lightly having had been whacked in the face with Psiioniic’s elbow. Psiioniic rubbed the spot lightly smiling. “Thee can’t thtop thrown yourthelf on me.”   
  
You stuck out your tongue at him. “Shut up.”   
  
He laughed as Dolorosa hushed you two. “Sh!”   
  
You both closed your mouths as Psiioniic flickered his ears to hear what she was. You looked at everyone as there ears and eyes followed sounds you couldn’t hear even with your slightly sensitive hearing. You looked at the door when your heard the click of something opening.   
  
Someone shouted as you heard something get rolled up. “Yeah! Well they better not be fucking died! It’s your fucking blue ass on the line! Fuck we lost over 90 trolls thanks to your late asses! I hope the boss kills you both!”   
  
You covered your eyes as moonlight shined into the normally dark wagon. You squinted lightly letting yours eyes adjust as someone counted; “one, two, three, four, five. Yup all five are here and none look dead even better.” the troll sighed in relief. “Yeah guys! They’re all alive!” there was a faint cheer before the troll looked at your group flashing an sick smile. “Alright lowbloods out of the wagon hurry up.”   
  
Signless looked at Psiioniic who nodded lightly. Both got up and jumped out of the wagon before turning around to look at the three of you in the wagon. Disciple shifted up onto her feet as Signless helped her down. Psiioniic did the same thing to you and Dolorosa. As Psiioniic placed you down on your feet you thanked him. He mumbled a keep close to him which you nodded lightly. You timidly hide away from the blues who suddenly seemed to eye you.   
  
One laughed; “Look fuckers found another motherfucking mutant. Who ever fucking said they were fucking rare was motherfucking full of it.” The others laughed along with him.  
  
One pushed Signless forward. “Get moving mutant.”   
  
Signless clenched his jaw as he started to walk forward. Disciple followed hissing at the bluebloods who taunted her. The bluebloods sniffed after her lightly before snickering about her smelling like Signless.   
  
They quickly stopped though when she nearly attacked them. As you started forwards to walk one of the bluebloods from the back of the group had his hands suddenly shot forward and forced you to stop. As he grabbed you by the hair forcing your neck to the side. He inhale a bit long and roughly before pushing you forcefully forward. “Mage lover!”   
  
Another kicked out his leg causing you to trip on it. “There an nice dirt bath for the mage slut.”   
  
You fall face first onto you the ground thankfully not face planting due to catching yourself with your hands. They laughed before Psiioniic’s psionics’ flared. The one closes to him snickers. “Try it mage and you’ll have to find another mate.”   
  
Psiioniic grind his teeth settling into a glare before he was pushed forward. “Get moving slave!”   
  
Dolorosa who was behind you helped you up. You thanked the older troll who smiled she glared at the bluebloods who just snickered. The guards lead your group from the outside near the wagon and into the inside of the hive.   
  
You looked around the hive as you walked in the halls you noticed that the walls, floors, and ceilings had seemed better nights. That long ago it seemed like this place would have been beautiful in it glory. You shifted nervously as your group got closer to this person. You didn’t know who this Highblood was but he sounded scary.   
  
Either way though you knew if it came to him or your friends you would stick up and defend your friends. As well as you walked you noticed other bluebloods looking at you whispering and laughing. Dolorosa patted an hand on your shoulder as to reinforce that they were with you.   
  
You had pointed out two things to her and Psiioniic who was listening in to you was one that amount of blues, slaves, and Jades were less and two the fact that the smell of blood was getting thicker. You could hear the sounds of flesh and crunching under weight. The dying smells of other lowbloods that were in holding cells.   
  
Your group were stopped in front of huge giant doors. They had a lovely design on it as if a women had detailed it. They were solid dark wood with light trim on them. You figure they must have once been beautiful like the rest of the hive.   
  
You let these thoughts take you over as the guards opened the door the smell of rotting flesh hit your nose then blood.   
  
You were disgusted at the smell this caused reality to set in as you were forced into the throne room. You held your head high as you looked around the throne room. Blood was painted on the walls and pictures as well. You couldn’t make out the scenes do to the lighting which seemed to be afraid to show the images.   
  
You were pushed to look in front of you. You glared fronted to see the Highblood who was sitting on his throne. An cruel smile plastered on his face. When you got close enough one of the bluebloods forced you and your friends onto your knees in front of him and forced your head down.   
  
You didn’t fight the blueblood as you knelt there with your head down. Your jaw was clenched to keep yourself from trembling. The Highblood dismissed the group bluebloods who walked to the outer rings of the throne room to watch.   
  
You were the only one to raised your head glaring defiantly at him. The Highblood just smirked looking at you. As he spoke the others raised their heads as well. “Well this is the motherfucking mutant group that has being motherfucking causing motherfucking issues? Motherfucking pathetic.”   
  
He snorted as his eyes glanced your group over. So these was the group that his stupid servants were having trouble with. Pathetic.   
  
He noticed you and Psiioniic. “So motherfuckers you came to my motherfucking hive again. I should have motherfucking know you motherfuckers were working for the motherfucking lowbloods.”   
  
The Highblood waved his hand in an motion. As the bluebloods stepped forward forcing everyone up you down. The blueblood held you roughly making sure you don’t move as one pulled an dagger out. You fought in the bluebloods hold before whimpering in some pain as the blueblood cut your arm a bit enough so that red blood dripped down your arm.   
The blueblood pulled his dagger way in disgust as he wiped his blade.   
  
As the Highblood spoke;“Well would you motherfucking look at that the motherfucking blue is motherfucking red. I should have motherfucking known that motherfucker old motherfucking blue was motherfucking lying.”   
  
The Highblood smiled liking his fangs as red blood dripped from your arm staining what clothes you had on. The Highblood shifted back against his throne smiling. E/c eyes pinned purple tinted ones. The Highblood laughed as he figured he would have a bit of fun with the groups more protected member. Oh he heard about you and remember you. There was nothing the group wouldn’t do to make sure you were okay.   
  
The group watched as silence grew. Dolorosa and Psiioniic your breathing started to slowly pick up pace and the bluebloods holding you backed away from you. You twitched lightly as blood seemed to start to drip down your nose.   
  
The Highblood seemed to growl as purple royal blood started to drip down his own nose. Psiioniic looked at you to see e/c eyes missing they were complete covered in purple. He panicked he struggled in his binds and the blues who had pinned him down. What was the fucker doing to you.   
  
Psiioniic stopped struggling as it seem you sighed deeply well the Highblood was growling. Everyone within the room watched in almost amazement as you blinked back to them only before throwing up onto the floor. You wiped your chin glaring at the Highblood who seemed out of breath. “Your a motherfucking treat mutant bitch.”   
  
You screwed up your face in anger at him. “I’ll fucking show you who’s a treat if you undo my fucking binds.”   
  
You snapped your teeth toward grinding them. The Highblood was about to say something when Psiioniic snarled loudly. “You wiggler fucker! Don’t you fucking touch her again. Or you’ll fucking see power!” He snapped his jaw at the Highblood. You looked at Psiioniic who’s psionic’s cracked lightly from his eyes. You knew he wouldn’t release them or the rest of you suffer the actions.   
  
The Highblood laughed at the threat. “Ooh I’m motherfucking trembling in motherfucking fear motherfucking slave.” Dolorosa flashed her fangs next at what the Highblood called Psiioniic.   
  
The Highblood smiled. “Your all so motherfucking tough when your all motherfucking together huh? Well motherfuckers why do we motherfucking take you all motherfucking down an motherfucking peg to motherfucking show you all how motherfucking weak you are.”  
  
Everyone looked up at him till the two blues holding the others. Two bluebloods grabbed you which caused the other bluebloods up force everyone up. Everyone shouted and fought to stick with each other. You shouted for Psiioniic who was taken through another door.   
  
He shouted; “Be strong Y/n!”   
  
You whimpered lightly as you watched as Dolorosa and Signless were taking through another door together. Well you and Disciple were forced through another. You looked at Disciple who looked like her heart was being torn out.   
  
You spoke up at her. “They’ll be okay Disciple. Signless and Dolorosa will be fine. There tough.”   
  
Disciple gave you an watery smile before nodding. As you both were pulled along. You thought maybe just maybe you’d both get into an cell together. Disciple must have been thinking the same thing because she was smiling at you an in reassuring way.   
  
You calm down a bit inside it’ll be fine. You relaxed giving her a little smile back. After a bit of more dragging the pair of you the blue’s dragging Disciple moved a bit a head of you so they were in front.   
  
You frowned Disciple looked back at you. “M-must be a small hallway ahead. Mew know claws first right are more dangerous then mewr gummy nails.” You gave a tiny forced giggle.  
  
Something was off when the bluebloods holding you went straight. Well the bluebloods holding disciple turned the corner. You shouted which caught Disciple’s attention. “Y/n!”   
  
You struggled in the blues hold. “Disciple! Disciple!” You tried to fight to get away from them which caused them to stop moving to get you under control again. You had already lost so much. Since they already took Psiioniic, Signless, and Dolorosa from you. You didn’t want them to take your morial as well.   
  
You sank your teeth into the blue bloods hand well side kicking the other in the knee. He hissed letting you go. You ran after Disciple. Disciple smiled at you till she barked in an shout. You looked behind a little to late.   
  
An buff blueblood grabbed you and hurled you over his shoulder. You tried to grab onto Disciple’s hand but she was yanked away at the same moment. “Y/n!” she shouted loudly.  
  
“Disciple! No! Let me go!” You trashed kicking your legs and punching his back with your chained hands. “No! Go back! Don’t take me away from Disciple!” You whipped your head back to see Disciple shout one last time before the door to the other dungeon block was closed.   
  
You screamed pounding your fists into the bluebloods armor. You stopped before crying lightly an plea bubbled up your throat. “Please Sir. Please don’t take me away from my friends...”   
  
The blueblood sighed. “I am sorry mutant blood but this comes for the direct order of the H-highblood. Now please stop you making this harder then it needs to be.”   
  
You relaxed unwilling on the blueblood who held you. You closed your eyes and prayed you hoped everyone was going to be okay. You sighed sniffling every so often to keep the tears and emotions under control.   
  
The Blueblood spoke again as he passed the dungeon door. “A word of advice mutant if you want to survive your time here. If you respect us we’ll respect you. We don’t want to do this either but we do what we must to survive.”   
  
You nodded lightly as the door behind you closed as if sealing your fate. The Blueblood holding you moved and grabbed something that sounded like keys. You whimpered in fear not being able to see in front of your face. Even though the shadows of an light could bee seen off the floor. You looked around at the cells on either side of you. Flashes of colored eyes eyed you. Some laughed well others whimpered.   
  
You soon came to a stop as the sound of an cell door being opened. The Blueblood holding you placed an hand on your back. He moved you off his back gently placing you down on the ground so you were standing on your own to feet. You thanked him lightly for being gentle.  
  
He waved his hand pointing into the cell. “Go in there and stand in the middle of the cell. Just so we know you wouldn’t try any funny busy mutant.”   
  
You nodded lightly; “Yes sir...”  
  
You moved to the middle to the cell hoping there was no one else with you for the reason why he wanted you in the middle of the cell. You looked up as the blueblood who carried you locked the cell door before walking away.   
  
You whimpered as the sounds of the cells beside you scared you. Someone beside your cell laughed; “Well look what we have here fresh wiggler meat...” the voiced licked his lips.   
  
You cringed starting to shake in fear. You whipped your head around to the other side as someone else gave an insane laugh. “Female too...Mmm...you smell the scent on her...”   
  
You started to cry terrified. You wanted Psiioniic or Disciple to safe you. You stood in the middle of the cell before curling up in an ball on your feet crying and rocking.   
  
You were so alone and so scared. “Psiioniic how can I be strong when I’m afraid that I’ll never see you again...” You sniffled back just enough before losing your in tears as you wept for the first time since you got here being totally alone.


	15. Our Journey: Psiioniic Route Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait it'll Friday Darling but I descided against it you'll have to wait till next monday for the next installment route. I still have one more finished route to install before you more or less caught up with what's on DA.

The first day was the longest you have ever had. You were so terrified you didn’t even move. Scared to find someone else in the cell with you. Over the next night or two you had gained enough wits about you to move a bit around your cell but staying away from the cell sides. Only going close enough when having to use the bathroom in the one corner. You found out you were alone in your cell thankfully and also you were the only sane one in the whole block. You sat in your block thinking and day dreaming.   
  
It was the only thing you could do without driving yourself crazily with the sounds of the insane, dying, and begging. You could the days easily since the bluebloods seemed to feed you at least small have loaf’s of breads. One at first night, one at midnight, and one just before sun up. You count at least three nights had past till something changed slightly.   
  
The sounds of keys jingling and a torched light moving from the end of the hallway. As you watched the light came closer and closer to your part of the cells. The one troll to your left of your cell hissed running away from the light. The troll to your right of your cell whimpered begging.   
  
The blueblood though stood in front of your cell. “Sorry to brother you but are you up mutant?”   
  
You nodded; “Yes I am up.”   
  
He sighed in relief; “Good. Stand up and walk over to the cell here with you would.” You stood up doing hat you were told.   
  
You ask as you walked over. “May I ask something?”   
  
The blueblood grunted. “Where are you taking me?”   
  
The bluebood’s eyebrows flexed lightly. “Your a smart mutant lowblood aren’t you.” You made an face before he sighed. “To the throne room. I don’t envy you lowblood.” As he said that he opened your cell door grabbing the lead. “Follow me please. You’re going to be accompanied by two other bluebloods. I’ll come get you after the Highblood is done with you mutant. Hopefully your alive by that point.” You whimpered lightly as he rubbed the back of his head.   
  
The Blueblood moved you from your cell down the hall to the dungeon door where two other male bluebloods stood with there arms crossed. The one who lead you gave one your chain lead before they grabbed your arms. Neither spoke to you as one opened the door pulling you out of the dungeon block. You squinted a bit due to the over lighting.   
  
As they dragged you were at times got enough energy to start walking only to be dragged again. You looked around passing other trolls and different structures. The bluebloods had dragged you to very pretty look giant doors. You figured behind here was the Highblood.   
  
As the guards opened the door the smell of rotting flesh hit your nose then blood. You held your head high as you were pushed into the throne room. You glared at the Highblood who was sitting on his throne. An cruel smile plastered on his face. When you got close enough one of the bluebloods forced you onto your knees in front of him. The Highblood dismissed the two bluebloods who walked out.  
  
You trembled lightly on the floor knelt before the Highblood. It was hard not trembled he was more or less two of you stacked up and he was intimidating. He grinned seeing you tremble. “Motherfucking mutants bitch is motherfucking trembling. Motherfucking pathetic. I should just motherfucking cull you right now!”You raised your head glaring at him trying to be defiant. “Oh motherfucking funny mutant I’ll motherfucking take pity you beg for my motherfucking grandness to motherfucking take pity on you and tell me of the motherfucking plan the other motherfucking low bloods have.”   
  
You stared into his orange tinted purple eyes. You felt yourself quiver as he paused in an permit. He had moved his face closer to yours to hear you. He was so close up look at you. His partly yellowed fangs shined in the torched lighten. You sucked up what courage you could. You thought of Psiioniic he wouldn’t let himself whimper and bow to fear. “I...I will not beg for you.”    
  
The Highblood started to laugh till he paused before honking at you his eyes fully tinted red. “WHAT!” He dragged you by the arms and hurdled you up so you both were face to face. “I didn’t motherfucking hear your plea motherfucker! Your as fucking terrified as the reason don’t act so motherfucking high!”   
  
He shook you violently as he claws dug into your arms causing you to bleed. You grind your teeth before glaring at him before you spat in his face which caused him to wrap his hand around your throat lifting you into the air. He wiped off the spit as held you up in the air with his hand around your throat.    
  
You were not going to going to die without putting up a fight. “F-fuck you asshole. I...I wouldn’t give up anything to the likes of you. I wouldn’t fucking beg or will i tell you anything! No matter what you do to me. I will fight you till my last dying breath! I will fight you to protect my friends and mate!” You twisted one of his fingers on your neck which caused him to drop you before you broke his finger. You landed on your bum you quickly shifted onto your feet giving an human like growl at him.   
  
Showing that you weren’t going down without an fight. The Highblood looked at you with an murderous look in his eyes before sicken joy at your challenge. He was going to enjoy teaching you were you belonged in the social order.   
  
The Highblood laughed as he descended he was going to joy killing the fight out of you. The sound outside the throne room was the grunts of landed hits and the light cries from you.   
  
You don’t remember a lot after that. You remember that nice blue blood carrying you somewhere. He spoke about how stupid you were for a mutant but how brave you were. You faded not longer after that. When you woke up again you were unsure of how much time had past.   
  
As you shifted up two hums of displeasure sounded. “Damn it she’s alive!”   
  
“Awe, now i can’t have wiggler liver....darn.”   
  
You shifted onto your bruised and battered knees to more in the middle and at the wall. The blueblood had left you more in the front of the cell then the back. You flopped down onto your side with a little hiss of pain. You have a deep sigh as the torch lightly of the blues seemed to be looking in each cell.   
  
The blue stop looked at you before passing through a half piece of bread then continuing on with the next. Your body ached for sleeping on the stone floor and the rough treatment. You didn’t feel like getting up to get whatever meal with was. So whatever reason you thought maybe more sleep will make you feel better. It wasn’t long after you were asleep again.   
  
You opened your eyes with an snap when you heard the sound of keys tinging off each other. You don’t know how long you were out for but if the bread on the cell floor was anything to go by it looked like for an day or two at least. You looked to see two bluebloods standing in front of your cell as one was opening the cell door. You made a move to sit up.   
  
You smiled a bit to see it was that nice blueblood from before. “Hello...”   
  
As the blueblood opened the door he spoke. “Hello mutant. Can you get up for me I’d rather not have to walk into the cell if I don’t have too.”   
  
You nodded lightly. “Yes one moment please.”   
  
You gave a little bitter laugh. “My legs hurt a bit.” You shifted painful onto your knee’s as you slowly stood up.   
  
The blueblood gave a hum; “I would imagine after what the Highblood did to you.”   
  
As you stood up you waddled over to him. As he held onto you the other closed the door. “May I ask where your taking me?”   
  
The blue behind the other giggled. An light feminine voice chimed it. “Wow polite much.”  
  
The other shushed her. “Back to the Highblood he wants you again. I am sorry mutant.”   
  
You sighed; “You can’t help it.”   
  
The Female snorted before going to the other side before speaking. “You don’t have to walk either you know we can drag you.”   
  
You made a face looking at her. “I’d rather walk if I could I don’t need to open an wounds again.”   
  
The female hummed as the three of you started to walk. It wasn’t long when you lost the strength in your legs and were dragged. As they dragged you an shout came up from the other dungeon block. “Stop struggling!”   
  
“Get mewr paws off me mew lap-beast!”   
  
You raised your eyebrows lightly. The other paused before looking. You hummed a bit. “You know if she saw me I think she’d play happy.”   
  
The two looked down at you before each other. The nice male sighed before nodding. “Alright mutant.” You smiled as you tried to walk ending but being dragged again.   
  
As they round the corner the female spoke first causing to gain the three trolls attention. “What seems to be the problem? Slave not working with you or you guys just sad and pathetic like always?”   
  
Disciple hissed unknowing at the blues that popped up before looking at what they were holding. Disciple stopped hissing to look at you who had an lazy smile. She couldn’t see you every well but enough to see those e/c eyes and mouth. The blues holder her forcefully yanked her before cursing at the two holding you. The two holding you shrugged before leading the way to the throne.   
  
Disciple watched as they marched you and her. Blood was dripping from your body as the blueblood’s dragged you. A line of red blood seemed to be a following guideline. She gave a sorrowful face as she ignored the bluebloods holding her snickering at you and her. The other pair holding you moved up up a bit so you could try and walk.   
  
The pair of you came to the throne room where the basically dropped you to the ground and forced her on her knees. You seemed to slowly shifted onto yours. That's when she got a good look at you. She shook her head in disbelief you were painted with purple and blue bruises she could see an pale s/c skin.   
  
Your left eye was somewhat swollen she wondered how you got the bruise there. Red crusted blood was on your temple, nose, and scratches all over your legs some smaller then others. It seemed them dragging you had opened an thigh wound.   
  
You both knelt before the Highblood who seemed impressed by you. “You motherfucking mutant bitch have don’t motherfucking clue when to give up do you motherfucker?”   
  
He taunted you which caused you to look up at him and glare. His sights though weren’t on you. No he liked how you fought back against him. It was amusing to him. No he wanted the other lowblood that followed Disciple. You seemed to understand this when he got up.   
  
You growled which caused Disciple to look at you before hissing at the Highblood thinking he was after you. When he called up his weapon from his hand. He lifted the weapon which Disciple covered her face before to protect herself but instead the Highblood laughed.   
  
She opened her eyes to see you standing before her as if protecting her from him. “Your so motherfucking sad mutant.”   
  
You spat at him in anger before laughing at him. This did not sit well with the Highblood who’s turn was it to get upset. You spoke taunting him back; “If I’m so fucking sad your pathetic piece of shit. I’m not a fucking coward who has to starve and beat people to get them to do what i want. Your so low on the fucking scale that even the low bloods have to pity you to get what you want. Bet you can’t even get a fucking lowest of the low to suck your bulge mutant!”   
  
The Highblood had released his weapon which his hand shot out grabbing you by the neck squeezing you. The Highblood’s other hand griped your arm and started to squeeze it. You huffed as Disciple could almost hear the sounds of your bones broken under the pressure of his hands. The Highblood sudden dropped you when you free hand sank your nails into his wrist causing him pain.   
  
You landed in an heap in front of Disciple. Disciple looked at you in disbelief as your e/c eyes glared at him in defiance and in spite. You grimaced teeth grinding against each other as you sat up. Even with your nearly broke right arm and were shifting up.   
  
The Highblood looked like he was going to lose his temper all over you. How dare you cause him to bleed and fight against him. When an blueblood came into the throne room; “Sir Highblood the other mutant is requesting you listen to his words.”   
  
The Grand Highblood watched the blueblood for a moment before kicked you over onto your back. Your face was screwed up in anger as you almost were ready for a fight even on your back.   
  
The Highblood grabbed you by the ankle and lifting you up. Even in an weaken state you were trying to scratch and claw at him. The Highblood whacked you rather hard against his throne against you to become dazed for a moment your too.   
  
Since you head whacked the side of the throne rather hard. Not enough to kill you but enough to get you to still for some moments. “Motherfucker get the motherfucking mutant here. He can motherfucking watch as his motherfucking team mate gets motherfucking messed.”   
  
He snarled at the blueblood who ran off doing what he was told. The Highblood looked down at you before throwing you away in boredom. You landed in an thud in a pool of blood from the other trolls he had killed earlier. Disciple watched as you seemed to be trying to shift up.   
  
You were so focused on her and protecting her that you going to get yourself killed. Disciple made a painful sound seeing you slump against the ground panting in pain. Disciple moved a little glancing up at the Highblood. He just seemed to glance at her before glaring then turned his head looking at the door as if bored.   
  
Disciple moved to you quickly taking his distracted attitude to her advantage. Disciple knelt at your side so she watched huffing so hard and fast. You were snaring at her lightly she guess you couldn’t see right and thought she was someone else. “It’s just me Y/n...shush...” Disciple was about to touch your back but you looked up at her.   
  
You seemed to see it was her. You made an relieved look before an concerned you. “Y-your not hurt right Disciple? He didn’t hurt you right?”   
  
The Highblood looked back over with an amused expression. Disciple looked at you with an pained and sadden expression this caused him to lick his lips. Getting his high of seeing what he liked too. Disciple bubbled over in tears as you rolled onto your back to look her over.   
  
You panicked seeing her cry and now you were trying to get up to wipe her tears away. Disciple closed her eyes hiccuping upset she wrapped you up into an hug. The throne doors opened again to more bluebloods and Signless. You looked over to see Signless looking at you.   
  
You gave an half smile before wiping Disciples tears shushing her with small touches and face nuzzles. It was very distressing to see her cry since you have never seen her cry before. Signless looked at the pair of you with an pained expression he wanted to comfort his mate.   
  
The Highblood gave an sicken low laugh as he looked at the Signless. You and Disciple were just enough away that you couldn’t hear it. Though you could hear just bits of Signless’s growls and snarls. You just about got her calmed down when the Highblood stood up.   
  
You looked over at him thinking the danger was him not the bluebloods that were slowly moving behind. The Highblood turned towards the two of you as Signless shouted; “Leave them alone! Your issue is with me!” You moved from Disciple’s arms just enough to screw up your face in anger. Disciple grabbed your one arm as she herself hissed at the Highblood.   
  
The Highblood smiled motioning his hand. “Behind you!” You and Disciple were a little to late when Disciple shouted as Signless snarled protective for her as the bluebloods grabbed her arms causing you to weakly try to get them to let her go. You were cut short by any endeavors when the Highblood grabbed you by the arm lifting you up again.  
  
“Disciple!” You shouted in concern for your friend. You thrashed against him; “Let Disciple go!”   
  
The Highblood snared at your words. Instead of words back you only caused him to shake you a little to get you to settle down. He had an more devious plan in mind as he spoke; “You motherfucking bite me or motherfucking move and I’ll motherfucking have her motherfucking blood all over my motherfucking floor.”   
  
You stopped thrashing for Disciples safety. The Highblood made his way back to his throne sitting down with you knelt down on your knee’s in between his legs. Where he let you go and you stayed. He smiled sickeningly as the doors opened again. To Psiioniic and Dolorosa. Both looked at you before the other too. You gave an down casted look.   
  
As the two are forcefully made to knelt down. The Bluebloods holding Disciple even let her go so she was part of the semi-circle. The Highblood moves his one hand down from your shoulder. His fingers slowly and cruelly around your neck. The Highblood watched as everyone but you tense he purred wasn’t your group so fucking giving in expressions he loved.   
  
The Highblood wanted to get farther expressions to play around with there emotions. “Now motherfuckers you will all motherfucking talk about what your motherfucking plan is. Or this motherfucking group gets motherfucking smaller.”   
  
Everyone looked liked they were going to talk. More so Psiioniic and Disciple for a go reason. You thought seen right through it. The Highblood was using an scare tactic. The giant seemed to get off on the fear and pain of others. Which at the moment he was looking at your friends.   
  
You wouldn’t allow someone to use your friends and mate like that. You growled humanly causing the Highblood and your group to look at you. The Highblood glared down at you as you grind your teeth together. “Don’t...”   
  
The Highblood started to gently apply pressure to your throat. “Shut it motherfucker!” You made a face as he applied pressure to your throat and wind pipe. You grunted in pain which caused Psiioniic to clench is fangs and bite his lip till it bled yellow. He couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t watch as you died or get hurt in front of his face.   
  
Signless wasn’t going to sacrifice you for some plan that wasn’t going to be happening. Before Psiioniic could speak though you laughed has a bit of tears fall from your eyes.   
“Y-your a f-fucking s-stupid son of a bitch.”   
  
The Highblood growled angry tighten his gripped to the bit you were gasping for any little bit of breath. “Motherfucker you are motherfucking testing my motherfucking patience! Just motherfucking plea and beg and I'll motherfucking end it all.”   
  
“N-never...” you gasped. “Y-you wouldn’t-” you gasped as everyone bluebloods and your friends looked at you as gave a side glance to the Highblood. “c-cull me.”   
  
Highblood gave a toothy sick smile as he let up a little to hear you. “Why do you motherfucking think I wouldn’t motherfucking cull you mutant motherfucker?!”   
  
You gave a bitter laugh; “C-cause then I am no value to you. You think hurting me is going to get them to talk huh? I fucking see right through this. What matespirit and morial want to watch as there other is strangled slowly to death? Then there matespirit and guardian would have to watch there pain as well. But you fucking think that’d break them! I’m nothing that can’t be replaced!” The Highblood looked surprised. “Your a fucking sad and pathetic to think that would fucking work you lowly son of a bitch! I’m motherfucking strong then you’ll never be-!”   
  
You sank you teeth into his hand and finger as your hand bend his pink finger the wrong away enough to get him to let you go. And let you go he did. The Highblood literally flung you off him you landed and rolled on the forward before your friends with an groan and blood dripping down your face.   
  
Everyone shouted your name in worry. Psiioniic started to struggle and trying to use his psionics’ that were capped off before coming there. The Highblood snarled in rage as he summoned his weapon. As he stomped he shouted; “You don't motherfucking think i don’t know the motherfucking plan bitch! I’m the motherfucking Grand motherfucking Highblood! I motherfucking know all!”   
  
Psiioniic made a wounded sound as you lifted enough up to look at him. Dolorosa and Signless told you to stay down well Disciple shouted to you in worry. You glanced at him he saw the blood flowing from your cheek. His claws at racked across your cheek like Disciple did but only deeper. “You...known...nothing...”   
  
The Highblood gripped his club to end you. Everything seemed to stay still for a moment. Before everything slammed forward when the Highblood shoot out his hand wrapping it in your longer h/c hair. He slammed your face floor before jerked your head as back as it would go causing you pain as he jerked it for a point as he snarled in your face. “Motherfucker I know so motherfucking much that I even know your not motherfucking going to motherfucking make it out of the motherfucking hive alive.”   
  
He bashed your face one more time into the floor before letting you go. The others watched you laid limped out of the floor. The Highblood looked at them before raising his club looking at them. “You motherfuckers better fucking spill before I motherfucking make her motherfucking red blood part of my motherfucking floor and make you all bath in it.”   
  
Psiioniic and Disciple looked at Signless who was looking at you. He looked at them and his mother before speaking. “I....I’ll tell you everything....”   
  
The Highblood smiled before lowering his club. “You motherfucking lowblood mutant fucking better. Motherfucking blues take everyone motherfucking away into one motherfucking cell! Leave the motherfucking mutants here with motherfucker me...”   
  
Psiioniic shouted a no as did Disciple both were forced out of the throne room. Dolorosa looked down not fighting worried about what you said. Did you really think that lowly about yourself. That they could replace you that like an blanket. As the door closed Signless looked up at the Highblood.   
  
The Highblood turned his back walking to his throne again. When he was enough away Signless moved towards you to see if you were still breathing. He is relieved to see you were as he rolled you onto your back. Signless cringes lightly to see the deep claw mark against your cheek. You groaned lightly in pain as he brushes the mark.   
  
Signless pulls you close as if an means to protect you since Psiioniic wasn’t here to do so. He watches as e/c eyes barely open before as you whispering one word before passing out. “S-sorry...”   
  
Signless looked up as the Highblood laughs. “If you motherfucking think that is motherfucking bad you will all motherfucking see that is motherfucking the least motherfucking damage I can motherfucking do.”   
  
Signless growled before snapping at him. “How could you! She is just barely a-”   
  
Highblood snarled which quickly snap Signless out. “I don’t motherfucking care mutant. You’ll motherfucking join her if you don’t tell me motherfucking everything.”   
  
The Highblood threaten Signless far with Disciple. Signless told the Highblood very little and very vague things. Only to keep everyone safe. Signless snarled saying he could let them go know. The Highblood laughed in his face saying that vermin like you both kept to be wiped clean from the area. The Highblood had told Signless that if he didn’t accepted his terms of execution that he would have to watch each of his group members die either in his castle or on the grounds by the Empress.   
  
Signless disbelieved the Highblood as his friends had done nothing wrong but the Highblood just laughed in his face. Saying that his rescue isn’t coming. That he had killed the Inn owner. Signless suddenly lost all hope. What was he going to do. He had been hold out that maybe the ground forces would spring you all out. If they weren’t coming then he would have to watch everyone he loves pale or red would die. But maybe the Highblood was lying to him wanting him to become hopeless.   
  
Signless sighed closing his eyes there was nothing he could do but try and figure out an counter deal. As Signless opened his mouth to counter offer the Highblood snorted. “You motherfucking can’t counter the motherfucking offer mutant.”   
  
Signless spoke anyways. “I’ll gladly go to the exultation stage but you must not harm my friends or mate. Father more Y/n is not-”   
  
The Highblood snared; “is going to be motherfucking executed as well the Empress was motherfucking clear that she is to motherfucking to hung as well all motherfucking mutants are to be killed with your motherfucking group or not mutant.”   
  
Signless looked down at you. They both fought with words till Signless had back himself into an verbal corner. The Highblood loved watching Signless play his game of paw-beast and cheese-beast. The Highblood had got it so that if you didn’t give any information yo would be executed with him. And the Highblood was sure that you weren’t going to talk. If you did talk that lives of everyone was going to go down with him. So either way it forced you and him to not talk.   
  
Highblood smirked as he called the bluebloods. “Motherfuckers get the mutant motherfucking male to the cell. Take the other motherfucking mutant to the healers then to the other motherfucking cell with them.” The Highblood looked at Signless; “You motherfucking better tell them motherfucking mutant.” He licked his lips laughing. “I motherfucking want to see those pretty motherfucking tears off those females.”   
  
Signless glared at him clenching his jaw. Before the bluebloods did as they were told. As the door closed Signless felt red hot tears fall. He just about killed everyone. How could this all come down to this and how was he going to tell everyone else. Signless wiped the tears away as the blueblood’s looked at him.   
  
The one holding you sighed; “Hey mutant do you want to come with her. You have a bit of a scratch on your cheek.” Signless looked at the blueblood who was looking away.   
  
Signless looked down he knew the blueblood was asking him if he wanted to follow them with you so that he knew you were okay. Signless sighed before nodding. “Yes please...thank you.” It was a quick trip to the healers.   
  
They simply through some strong herbal lotion and bandages on your cheek. They angle of the claw mark at them bandages wrapping around your forehead and over your right eye since that was where the claw mark was. You didn’t look as bad thankfully.   
  
Signless then followed the bluebloods to another dungeon then the one he was from. The cells were bigger and had a lot more people in them. As the blueblood stopped he grabbed his keys. Holding you up with one hand he unlocked the cell door. “Get in mutant.”   
  
As Signless step in he seen the group there. Disciple looking relieved as well as Dolorosa. Psiioniic was slumped a bit unnaturally beside them some but breathing. Almost like a forced sleep.   
  
The Blueblood held onto you before grunting. “Mutant...” Signless turned as the blueblood handed you to him. “You have till next sun up take this time well you can.” And with that the blueblood left.  
  
Signless held onto you a bit before moving you up into his arms and setting you down a bit on a more cleaner spot. As he set you down he was hugged tightly by Disciple who was happy to see him. She wept a little for him then you.   
  
Dolorosa sighed lightly looking at you. When Signless calmed Disciple down enough she went to have a look at you. Dolorosa gave Signless a bit of a hug which he hugged her back tightly. Before Dolorosa could ask about what happen Signless spoke; “What happened to Psii is he okay?”   
  
Dolorosa explained Psiioniic had a bit of a freak out when they took them away the bluebloods had injected him with a small amount of yellow-blood tranquilizer and he’d shake it off in a bit.   
  
Signless sighed in relief as Disciple looked down at you as you shifted. She hoped that meant you were watching up. She missed your horribly as did Psiioniic. She wondered when you would wake or if you ever did.   
  
You felt off you remember the Highblood smashing your face off the floor before blacking out but not much. You breathed in slightly through your nose. It smelt like Psiioniic but that couldn’t be right. Not at all; you were probably making it up in your head an phantom scent to make yourself feel better. You opened your eyes just enough to be half way.   
  
Movement catch your eye which you looked at staring it was dark but you could still see an shadow. “Y/n?” you just gave slowly blink sounds like Disciple. You gave a deep sigh through your nose.   
  
“Disciple what is it?” You heard Signless which you smiled a little.   
  
This was an nice illusion you liked this. “Signless; Y/n’s eye is open but shes not responding...”   
  
You heard an calming voice. “She is fine Disciple you wouldn’t want to talk either after having being worked on by the healers. Besides it’s best she doesn’t move around and over work herself. I...I believe she’s hasn’t been sleeping. The dungeon block she’s in his the best one...”   
  
There was a small huff sound before it spoke again. “Signless wake up Psiioniic he would want to see her. At least she’s somewhat awake.”   
  
Someone touched your leg when caused you to pull it back growling. An sound like the soft purr Disciple usually did for you when you were upset rang in your ear. You stopped to listen to it. You liked that purr sounded like an cat purr when it was happy.   
  
Another purr more strong came in it rumbled and cracked a little as if too loud. That was Psiioniic’s purr it was suppose to be soft. You felt someone roll you over onto someone. You looked to see an dark yellow jump suit and more then shadows. You looked up at see an tried red and blue eyes. “Hey there’th the e/c eyeth I know. Hey thleepy head your worthe then Thignlethth when it cometh to thleeping you know that?”   
  
You snorted there your nose before mumbling. You didn’t have the energy to talk to the real person. His fingers traced your face before stopping at something. You noticed the side of your face was bandaged. Oh yeah the Highblood scratched you didn’t he.   
  
You hummed softly before mumbling lightly. “I’ll protect you all...mmm...he doesn’t mess with my family...”   
  
You felt someone rub their face against yours purring softly. You see long tangled black hair as well hear laughing it sound a bit sad. “Mew are right no one messes with mewr family. So let us take up a bit of the fight mhm?”   
  
You gave a frown looking at the two beside you. You gripped Disciples hand finding it was real to the touch. You smiled for the first time it felt since you got there. “Y/n?”   
  
You tried not to cry. “I’ve missed you all so much...” You could help but cry. You were scared and so lonely by yourself. Disciple and Psiioniic looked at each other before smiling.   
  
Signless watched by his mother who was speaking about what had happened to him with Highblood. Signless watched as you did fall asleep but with Psiioniic. Disciple laid there with you talking about random things. Psiioniic had one hand thrown over your waist and his legs tangled with yours. You both landing on one of his arms. Psiioniic’s face was in your hair as you were facing Disciple listening since you couldn’t see through the right side of your face with the bandages covering it.   
  
Signless sighed as Disciple got up being careful not to wake you and Psiioniic. She crawled over to him and Dolorosa who smiled. “Sleepy?” The older troll asked.   
  
Disciple nodded. “Yeah.”   
  
Disciple nuzzled Signless. Signless nuzzled her back both sucking up the others company. It wasn’t going to be long before they would be moved from each other again. Dolorosa looked at Signless; “My son I would like an answer from you what happened with the Highblood?”   
  
Signless looked down; “I have to make a deal with the Highblood but I'm going to see if I can’t counter offer it. Maybe get him to see what is happening.”   
  
Dolorosa was about to asked more before Signless gave a sad smile. “Mother can I lay my head in your lap?”   
  
Dolorosa gave a small smile. “Yes my son you may...”   
  
Signless rested his head so he was resting side wise on Dolorosa’s lap as Disciple laid her head on Signless’s side purring. Dolorosa just smiled as she brushed his hair the act no only calmed him and herself as well. After a while Dolorosa noticed everyone excluding her was asleep. She sighed softly closing her eyes just for a moment. If she willed everything away she could just imagine the normal life they had. She hoped that maybe those times were able to be reached again. But deep in her heart she knew that was a fool’s dream...   
  
When you finally came back to you were back in your cell by yourself again. You were feeling horrible as well. You huffed heavily in pain. The cell mates beside you were laughing there hands trying to get you to take some of your flesh or drink your blood.   
  
You shivered curling up before sighing. Your eyes drifted close as you heard the dungeon door open again. Heavy stomps could be heard with a scared chatting. At least you got to see your friends one last time...The Highblood didn’t understand what was drawing him to you. More then that he had informed the Empress of the groups arrive to his hive like it or not. She expressed her joy and told him when you all were suppose to be executed.   
  
This made him he felt better about everything. Even though the both of them weren’t morials; the Empress seemed to make him feel better about killing things. Even more so the lowbloods. He moved from his throne room after taking a break so the bluebloods could paint the walls for him.   
  
As he came to your dungeon block he slammed opened the door. The two blues standing there jumped up in fear seeing him. “Highblood sir!”   
  
The Highblood snarled at them grabbing the keys before stocking down to your cell. He looked in to see you curled up on your side to be asleep. The Highblood opened the door before walking in after ducking his head. He needed to make the cells more friendly to him. The Highblood noted that for later. “Get up motherfucking mutant.”   
  
He snapped. You didn’t move but you did answer groggily. “Why should I?”   
  
The Highblood snarled. “I’ll motherfucking kill all your motherfucking friends well you motherfucking watch bitch!”   
  
He watched as you rolled over a look glaring at him with one eye. “You fucking try and you’ll be one less of a troll.”   
  
As you shifted up the Highblood grabbed you by the arm and lifted you up. You didn’t fight him strangely as you stood up. You had to turn your head to look at him. “You motherfucking mutant are motherfucking coming with me. You motherfucking have things to motherfucking tell me.”   
  
You smiled in disbelief. “I’m sorry to disappoint you then Highblood but I have nothing to tell you.”   
  
The Highblood snorted as he dragged you out of the cell and out of the dungeon block going towards his throne room. You followed as best you could not wanting to cause anymore problems. As the Highblood got to his throne room he kicked open the doors after the bluebloods guarding there run away before being kicked along with the doors.   
  
As the Highblood walked in he dropped your arm and you in front of his throne. He sat down in an huff before resting his head on his hand which was placed on the arm of the throne chair. You blinked as you moved up onto your knees sitting on them. You looked around to see it was only the two of you. You both sat there looking at each other. You glanced warily to him. What was he planning to do to you. Maybe you were waiting for someone. Any sound had you sound around ti see where it was coming from.   
  
The Highblood looked at you narrowing his tinted orange purple eyes. You looked still so confident, so high in spirits and he couldn’t get it. You were puzzle he wanted to solve but you weren’t giving him anything to go on. The Highblood hummed not that you heard it. It may have something to do with your friends maybe. He was going to crack and when he did he would enjoy the fruits of his labor...   
  
This process of the Highblood getting you or one of the bluebloods to take you to the throne room was the same thing everyday. At times it was better then others since you got to see one of the others but Psiioniic. He never let you see Psiioniic since it would hurt you more not too. You slowly started to move from in front of the Highblood to beside him like some sort of mutt.   
  
You figured that the Highblood found your courage refreshing you guessed you did really know but what ever it was creeped you out. At times you would try to reason with him to let you and your friends go only to be hurdle out by him angrily.   
  
After a well the Highblood stopped being scary to you. All he was to you was a sad and pathetic child. One that none of the other kids would play with because he wasn’t gentle with others and would be all tough even though he was lone on the inside. You humored bluebloods who seemed to started to act civil with you.   
  
Currently you sat beside the throne on your knee’s looking away in disguise. As he had killed a group of other trolls in cold blood. You had just gotten the bandages off your face a day or two prior. Thanks to the healers no one couldn’t see any scar or wound from the Highblood. But trolls could see the scar that Disciple had left but it was thin and almost matched your s/c skin.   
  
The Highblood had once or twice tried to get information out of you. But you never gave any. Just a little before this he had told you that you were going to be executed because of the group. And if you gave information he would keep you from being executed. You had declined respectfully saying you would have rather died for your friends and lover safety then your own.   
  
The Highblood didn’t really say anything just left it at that. Your were so deep in thought you didn’t hear the Highblood say anything to you. You felt an hand on your head which caused you to look up at him confused. You had gotten over your fear of him surprisingly quickly after every other day with him but not well he was interrogating your friends. “Mutant it’s motherfucking time to motherfucking go back.”   
  
You nodded getting up as your blue had come to get you. You really wanted to say something which caused him to look at you. “Motherfucker if you want to motherfucking say something motherfucking say it lowblood bitch.”   
  
You looked at him for some reason you looked different to him. Even in the low lighten you seemed to shine as if god like. “Highblood this may be going over my line but I need to say it.” You licked your lips; “I pity you from the deepest part of my soul because you are not only an coward but the way you treat others when the day you died no one will mourn your loss. You’ll know then what it truly is to be alone...”   
  
You bowed before leaving with the blueblood who looked a little scared. The Highblood sat in his throne watching as blueblood took you away. You had just sat in his company the Highblood didn’t feel like doing anything to you. It was refreshing to have someone unafraid with him. The only thing you did was give him wary looks. Unsure of how to act. You parting words seemed to off set him. He was not an coward he was an righteous Highblood doing what the merciful Messiahs wanted. But you were an mutant so he could forgive such words.   
  
For once in his existence he was going to be merciful to someone. You were going to be executed he had told you as such but he did let you know that your friends weren’t. The reason why he told you was to see tears and hear you beg for your own safety but as he seen you didn’t. You looked down with a sad face before smiling saying. “Oh, well I see. Thank you for letting me know.” then asked if your friends were going to be okay.   
  
Highblood hummed being himself back to the empty throne room. “Darkleer! Get your motherfucking blue motherfucking ass in here! Right motherfucking now! ” He bellowed loudly.   
  
Darkleer opened the throne room door walking up to the Highblood. “Y-yes Highblood?”   
  
Highblood snared; “Motherfucker take the motherfucking mage to the motherfucking mutant bitch.”   
  
Darkleer paused slightly. “B-but Highblood wouldn’t it be-”   
  
The Highblood snarled and roared in Darkleer's face. “Do it motherfucker!”   
  
Darkleer gulped. “Yes Highblood.”   
  
Darkleer bowed before walking away sweating heavily. Highblood gripped the arm of the throne chair. “Get me motherfucking more trolls!” he shouted at the guards from the other side who ran away getting him more trolls to cull. “Motherfucking mutants motherfucking messing with my motherfucking mind.” Highblood snorted before doing his duties.   
  
You meanwhile had leaned your head against the wall of the cell. Your eyes were closed as you gave a calming deep sigh. You hoped your friends were okay. You were worried about them and even more Psiioniic. You gave a wounded sound as you ached to see him. You ached to feel and hear him. To the smell his scent and his jokes. You just missed everything about him even the lame bee jokes.   
  
You heard the dungeon door swing open. You ignored it as the sounds of boots kicking the stone floors. Your only opened your eyes when the steps and the torched lightly stopped in front of your cell door. You first gave an tried look up before as surprised one. You shifted lightly seeing yellow.   
  
The blue standing in front of your door was holding keys. “Stay there mutant.” You gulped as tired e/c eyes found tired red and blue ones. You moved only onto your knees sitting up straight. As the blue opened the cell the other gentle pushed Psiioniic forward. “Go on in slave.”   
  
Psiioniic walked into the cell looking at you. Face tensed as he just stared at you. Your eyes flickered from his face to the blues who locked the cell door and walked away. When they were safe enough a way you let your down lip tremble. You reached out a chained hand before stopping yourself. You can’t be imaging him here right?   
  
You licked your lips before giving an giving an sorrowful tone. “Pie?" It’s you right? I’m not going crazy right?” You couldn’t really see to well since the light from the torch was gone. You heard someone shift walking towards you.   
  
You sniffled loudly as the trolls walked close to you before leaning down on his knees. You didn’t flinch when you felt hands on your face or thumbs brush the tears from your ears. You knew it was Psiioniic from that which is why you moved your hands to keep his hands on your face.   
  
You gripped them lightly as you finally heard him speak. “Your tho thtupid you know that?”   
  
You gave a small forced chuckle. “I would have to be to love you.”   
  
You got an chuckle back; “Yeah I guethth tho...Hey don’t cry Y/n. I’m here now...”   
  
You hiccuped in tears as Psiioniic moved his hands from your face to over your head to pull you into him in an clinging hug. Your face buried into his neck as you wept lightly just so happy and so sad to see him. It was bittersweet for you and him. Your hands clenched onto his shirt as if anchoring yourself to him. Psiioniic shifted from his knees to sitting on his bum so he could pull you into his lap.   
  
During everything Psiioniic had moved your so the chains were over his head so you did chock him to death trying to hold him. Since you were trying to rub touch his face and wrap your arms around his neck. Psiioniic didn’t mind as he was rubbing his face against your neck and face purring.   
  
You don’t remember how long you were there for but when you failing calmed down Psiioniic had his forehead against yours. You sniffled as he stared at you with a gentle smile. “I’m sorry...” You crocked out to him. You tried so hard to keep them safe.   
  
You sacrificed more then your well being for them to distract the Highblood. But at the moment the cons were worse then the pros. Psiioniic scoffed lightly closing his eyes rubbing his forehead against yours. “You’ve got nothing to be thorry for.”   
  
You clench your jaw before kissing him on the lips lightly before mumbling; “I’ve missed you so much Psiioniic...I haven’t told the Highblood and the blues nothing I promise. I haven’t said anything.” You bopped your forehead against his as you gripped his shoulders.   
  
Psiioniic opened his eyes; “I know...I know Y/n.” Psiioniic kissed some of your tears away before smiling he was saying non-vocally he missed you as well. “Where do you thtore all the water for thothe tearth of yourth?”   
  
You gave lightly chuckle. “Someone has to cry for you cause you seemed to not be able too aththhole.*” You mocked him lightly.   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly before he kissed you on the lips. You kissed him back lightly. You both part away from you both closed your eyes kissing again. His hand moved to cup your cheek. You leaned against his hand as you two deepen the kiss.   
  
You tried to break away but he keep you rooted to the spot. His claws dug into your back. You just barely opened your eyes when you felt something wet it your cheeks. You closed your eyes again. You mentally asked what you couldn’t out loud. ‘...are you that scared Psiioniic?’   
  
As if answering you an most powerful and overwhelming feeling of the moment was from Psiioniic. His desire to be close to you even the tightest embrace and kissing seemed to distance. You didn't need to because you gave him everything there was to you so with trembling hands you wrapped your arms around his neck.   
  
Psiioniic hands desperately mapped and moved up and down your back as he was saying he would never let go. “Psiioniic...” you whispered lightly when he finally did break away. Psiioniic didn’t let you say anymore when he pressed his lips against yours again. You both thrown each other into the ultimate expression of passion and love. Your body's mingled best they could with the chains on the pair of you.   
  
Psiioniic showed you through his touches and sounds his emotions. Every grunt, claw mark, gentle bite was his devotion to you. Every touch and kiss was an expression of his undying love for you. Every nuzzle into your neck and bop of his forehead against yours was his sorrow of thinking he was going to lose you. Psiioniic as well got what you weren’t saying to him.   
  
He knew you accepted all of what he was saying as he was for you. Your hands and legs hug and caged him close to your body so afraid he would just disappear and leave you all alone again. Your hands running through his hair and the kisses on his lips were to state your claim on his soul. Your mouth chanted his name; it was your way of saying I’m flushed for you. The passion and feelings keep transforming through the both of you. Till it all boiled over with a gasp, a curse, sound of fluid dripping.   
  
You both laid there for a moment collecting yourself. Psiioniic wiped you off with his shirt before throwing it at another corner away from you both. He helped you up and you both got your pants on. You both curled up away from the mess you both made and cuddled together by the middle of the wall. Your back was pressed against the wall as you head laid besides Psiioniic’s who’s hands were around your back keeping you close to him. You both laid there in your own silence forgetting the background noises.   
  
You clenched your jaw lightly before having the courage to speak; “tell me about your dream for us Pie...” You buried your face under his neck cuddling into his chest.   
  
Psiioniic just gave that soft almost nonexistent purr as he spoke not above a whisper as if the blues or any troll could steal it away. You both closed your eyes and strained to commit this to memory. This feelings of overwhelming love so even in your final hour and his darkness times that you both would never forget this feeling.   
  
The heats of your bodies pressed against one another. The sound of his heartbeat pounding in his chest and yours. You wanted more then anything to be in his dream. You wanted to be apart of his dream but you knew you gave up your existence just so he could have his dream. The only thing you knew as the sun itself was that you would have one thing no other troll would have from him. You had his heart.   
  
Somehow through it all neither you fall asleep. Dreaming of what could have beings and keeping each others spirits up. The gentle whispers of flushes and love went on all day till the dark shadows of reality came back into the bright little world you both made.   
  
You cringed as you heard the dungeon door open with the shifting of many feet. Some whispers came down the cell hallway. Your voice cracked with sudden insanity. “M-maybe if we act died they’ll throw us out.”   
  
Psiioniic gave a quick and sudden low laugh. “No there not that thtupid.”   
  
You gave a smirk. “Worth asking you.”   
  
You made an suddenly whine of fear as the cell door opened. Psiioniic growled turning his head to look at the blues that stood there. One of the blues seemed to be the more gentler sort spoke. “Please don’t make this any harder then it is for all of us.”   
  
Psiioniic snarled shifting to let you go to protect you. “You’ll have to rip her from my cold died body!”   
  
The blue sighed as you gripped Psiioniic’s arm. “Pie...”   
  
The blue looked up at one of the more older trolls who shook something. “The hard way it is then. I am truly sorry you too.”   
  
Psiioniic shot up to stand as you did. The kinder blue moved out of the way as the older one sprayed something in Psiioniic’s face. You mewed in worry all your concern about him. You forgot for a moment in panic about the bluebloods there till you shouted as two more or less ripped you away from Psiioniic.   
  
For one moment e/c eyes met panicked red and blue ones. “No! Y/n!”   
  
Psiioniic tried to grab you only to have his hands grabbed and pulled back by the two blues behind him. Psiioniic tried to use his psionic’s but they didn’t summon thanks to whatever they just sprayed. Psiioniic didn’t know what to do; he felt for the first time in his live truly useless. Psiioniic looked up at you;   
  
“Pie!” You shouted as you struggled in there grasp. He looked at you terrified trying to break free to get to you. He looked at you almost in desperation. If they were taking him to die he needed to let you know where to meet him after you both gone to the bubbles.   
  
As they dragged you both away from each other he shouted; “I’ll be waiting for you Y/n! I’ll be waiting at the foot of our hive!”   
  
You when slacked against the blue bloods your hair hang over your eyes as you cried watching them dragged Psiioniic away. You prayed to the gods under your breath as tears started to fall down your face. “Please gods for all that I am please keep him safe...”

The bluebloods holding you stopped after a minute or two to let you recompose yourself. The younger blue looked at you. His hand lighten up as it rubbed your back. It seemed he was trying to give you comfort even if it seemed like a false one. “Hey mutant. Come on don’t cry. We don’t have time for you to cry.”   
  
The older one of the two spoke; “Your mage mate is not going to the execution stage like you are. His blood color is fine and his services are need so he will live.”   
  
You sniffled up at them. “Truly? My Pie is not going to die?”   
  
The younger shook his head. “No he is not mutant...I am sorry though.” The blue was sorry that they would have to execute you. Like most they thought you were of younger age. Just old enough to have an matespirit but to young to have a life and make one. An they kinda liked you; out of all who they had every came in contact with you were respectful to them if they were to you.   
  
You understand that they had no choice or they themselves would be killed. You gave a small sad sigh of relief before you broke into another fit of tears more of relief then sorrow. The two looked at each other before sighing. “Take your time mutant; we have some time.”   
  
You thanked them quietly. It took a couple of minutes but you had gained control over yourself. The younger blue gave a sad smile. “You okay now?”   
  
You gave a little smile; “Yes thank you. I am sorry about that.”   
  
The blue shook his head before you stood up. The older one spoke; “It is time mutant...” You nodded swallowing thickly as you were dragged by the blue bloods every so often you would get to walk.   
  
As you dragged the area’s changed lightly from the dungeon to an more hallway like place. You looked around till the blue bloods holding you had stopped. One older blue was standing there with an spear. You looked at them; “Why are we stopping?”   
  
One younger looked at you before sighing. “We are passing you off to this gentletroll. So if you could stand up that would be nice.”   
  
You blinked before speaking; “Oh I’m sorry give me a second. My legs fall asleep when you trolls put those chains on my leg.”   
  
The troll blinked before giving an weird smile. “You are truly strange mutant.”   
  
You laughed as you shook your leg lightly to walk up your feet and legs. “If you say so.”   
  
You stood up onto your feet as you seemed to feel them again. The pins and needles sensation was an welcomed one. He spear blue blood was just looking at you. “Hey Byxsty can’t you just take the chain’s off her legs. I doubt she’ll make an ran for it right mutant?”   
  
You sighed heavy; “Well no even if I wanted too.”   
  
After a bit of a debate the spear blue blood took off your leg shackles much to your happiness. “Thank you this is very kind of you.”   
  
The spear troll just gave a small smile. “Your welcome...Now if you would follow me please.” You nodded smiling as you followed the troll his hand just holding onto the lead on your chained hands.   
  
As you disappeared from the two blues who had got you the silent one final spoke. “It’s refreshing to see someone accept their fate.”   
  
Byxsty looked at his teammate before sighing. “Yeah...it’s just a shame to lose someone like that...” Both stood there standing there thinking about everything.   
  
You followed the blue before you. You both came up to a small door beside the more grander looking one. He turned to you; “Shield your eyes the light may be a little to much for you.” You nodded giving a light thanks. As the blue opened the door you did shield your eyes. The blueblood pulled at your hand lead lightly; “Come mutant.”   
  
As you walked passed the doors your could hear two masses shouting and screaming. Lowbloods shouting in protest and Highblood shouting for blood. It was a sight to see as you started to looked at the masses your chains jiggled lightly you looked up to the blueblood looking at you. “Ready?”   
  
You nodded as he tugged you through to the main staged that was set up. As you walked the stage you squared your shoulders with an almost gentle and kind smile on your face. The highbloods', bluebloods, and lowbloods' watched you walked with purpose, confidence, and dignity. But most of all you were accepting of your fade. You traded your own survival for chance to protect your friends. You had gone into this eyes wide open.   
  
You turned your head as just looking for something. You spotted Disciple, Dolorosa, and Psiioniic on the ground in shackles looking. You frowned where was Signless? You heard his shout seeing you. You flashed an smile at him before looking back at the others flashing grin before waving at them an laugh bubbled up your throat.   
  
Disciple and Dolorosa looked stun before starting to cry and laugh at the same time. Psiioniic was the only one who waved back in tears. You made a small heart and diamond  shape before dropping your hands when the blue spoke to you. “Sorry to cut you short mutant but if you could kneel beside the other.”   
  
You looked at see Signless looking at you with an pained expression. You nodded at the troll kneeling down onto your knee’s beside Signless who gripped your hand. You smiled as him as the blue clipped your lead onto the hook on the floor.   
  
Signless started to apologies to you. “I’m so sorry Y/n. I thought that the- If I could-”   
  
You shushed him softly. “Hey it’s okay Signless no one can escape fate. But I’m glad you don’t look to badly hurt.”   
  
Signless looked at you almost shocked. He gave a breathless chuckle; “Y-yeah well I’m sure I’ll get it when it’s my time.” Signless shook his head; “Fuck Y/n how can you be so calm. We’re about to be murdered of all things..”   
  
You sighed sitting straight looking at your friends. An unreasonable calmness went through him as if you were projecting it. Your friends even looked up at you. You closed your eyes before saying loud enough for maybe them to hear as well. “Death is just another phase of life Signless. It is unbias and is equal for all who find it. I’d rather die for what I believe in and for the people who I love then whimper out like cowarding insect.”   
  
Signless looked down as you continued a playfully smile a crossed your face. “I’d rather die with a smile so they know that they wouldn’t need to be burden about my death because the more important someone and something is to you, the more you have to give up to have it stay safe.” You looked at Signless an gentle carefree smile crossed your face. “Signless I know from the bottom of my heart that somewhere on this plant you love so much that someone will pick up were you left off and the others left off. Your...our endeavors will not go unanswered. Maybe someday it’ll be all worth this senseless death.”   
  
Signless watched as your eyes lingered for a moment on Psiioniic. “Your cause Signless is not something that anyone can never hope to quill.” You looked to your right as your friends on the ground.   
  
They looked from you both to look at there left. You looked at see the Grand Highblood looking at the both of you. His face had more then normal make-up on. It was design to much him look more scarier then normal. You laughed suddenly; “My my aren’t you the scary one.”   
  
The Highblood flashed a grin. “You are one motherfucking strange motherfucker. Not even a motherfucking plea. You have motherfucking bulges wicked sis.”   
  
You smile again at him; “Well you win some, you lose some. Can’t cry over things you can’t change asshole...”   
  
The Gran Highblood scoffed before shaking his head. You were something it was a shame you were a mutant. You sat respectfully waiting as the Highblood grabbed the piece of paper.   
  
The Highblood stood in front of Signless and you laughing. “ Motherfucking lowblood’s for the motherfucking crimes against the motherfucking empress you are motherfucking sentencing to motherfucking death. Do motherfucking either of motherfucking you deny this motherfucking claim?”   
  
Signless opened his mouth; “No I will not deny the claim for equality for all. I will dead for my dream and for those who I’m flushed and paled for.”   
  
You then spoke. “I don’t deny the claim as well. I will die to give my mate and friends the chance to live. For this dream and his dream is worth dying for.”   
  
The Highblood smirked; “Then motherfucking prepare for the motherfucking end motherfuckers!”   
  
The Highblood turned around and grabbed your arm lightly to lift you up before an blueblood unhooked your chains. You stood up with no quorum. He pulled you to get you to walk. “You motherfucking scared now motherfucking mutant?”   
  
He asked suddenly as you two walked. “No. But I would like to thank you though.”   
  
The Highblood grunted before two foreign words for him crossed his lips. “Your motherfucking welcome motherfucker mutant.”   
  
As you got to the ring of death the Highblood lowered your arm down. “Kneel motherfucker.”   
  
You knelt and sat on your legs just a bit away you could see them. You could see your friends. Signless was shouting from the stage watching in horror. Psiioniic sat there struggling with bluebloods on him shouting your name. Agony just written all over his face. Disciple and Dolorosa watched you with tears it their eyes.   
  
You smiled happily it was so misplaced in the occasion you were in. Someone clearing there throat had you ripped your attention from them to the troll in front of you. So eyed the troll she stood there with her golden trident, jewel adorn arms, purple jumpsuit with the lighter purple ‘H’ symbol was the Empress. Black hair long and thick as a black pit yellow eyes trained on you with a twisted smirk on her face. “Aw so this is glubbing one of the land dwellers you were having a problem with Highblood.”   
  
The Highblood snared at her. “I motherfucker was not motherfucking have a motherfucking problem with them motherfucking fish bitch. My motherfucking servants were motherfucking pathetic and couldn’t motherfucking catch the motherfuckers.”   
  
She hummed lightly looking at you. “It’s shore glubbing ugly little fish isn’t it. Not even an snack.”   
  
The Highblood laughed. “You’d motherfucking be surprised by the little motherfucker.”   
  
The Highblood walked away as be got on the stage he lifted his arms. “It’s Motherfucking time! Let the motherfucking culling of the motherfucking heretic’s motherfucking begin!”   
  
The Highblood flipped one hand to show you off with the Empress. “This motherfucking mutant will be motherfucking culled by our motherfucking glorious motherfucking Empress. Well this motherfucker here-” He pointed to Signless. “Shall motherfucking be motherfucking culled by motherfucking me!”   
  
Silence fall one the Highblood crowd as two blueblood suddenly forced you down. You growled lightly as they forced your face into the dirt. You could just see the Empress lift her trident off the ground. As she was going to kill you mumbled. She stopped as the blueblood looked at you surprised.   
  
The Empress snarled she didn’t hear what you said but the bluebloods did. They looked down as the Empress was about to impale you. The Empress didn’t even paused as they let you go you sat up just in time. Defiant e/c eyes pinned her fuchsia. She was shocked as was everyone as she run the trident through your body hitting one of your lungs, your stomach, and scratching your hip.   
  
You didn’t make a sound when the trident went through you. Psiioniic looked horrified seeing blood dripping from golden tips that came through your body on the side. The peaks were just shaped part enough that they didn’t hit your spine. Disciple screamed your name in tears as Dolorosa looked away unable to handle it. The Highblood watched as did the bluebloods you raised a hand and gripped the trident glaring.   
  
The Empress looked at you till a cruel smile appeared on her face. She never had the attention to cull you just let you bleed as punishment. You looked at her with a blink before mumbling. “Coward...”   
  
The Empress snarled as she placed her foot on your chest before pulling at her trident. Your body dropped onto the ground as the trident was ripped out of you. A loud whine came up your throat as well as blood. You huffed in the dirt as the Empress walked away smiling and laughing.   
  
She left you to bleed out and die a slow and painful death. You laid there dying slowly till shifting dirt and yelling. Someone knelt beside you causing you to give an other low whine. You don't know who it is till you were cradled in his arms. “P-pie?”   
  
You hear an long sad grunt. “Thhuthh Bumble, I’m here everything'th...everything'th going to be okay.”   
  
You looked up at him withing a little smirk. Blood bubbled up your mouth as you spoke. Which caused Psiioniic to try and stop you. “I-i don’t think i-i’m making out of this o-one. Sorry...I’m always causing trouble...aren’t I?”   
  
You gave a breathless chuckle laugh. Psiioniic patted your face stroking it as if a means to wipe off the blood. “Yeah but ithn’t like I don’t love th-thaving you...” Psiioniic seemed to choke on his words.   
  
As you laid there in his arms you slowly started to lose your hearing. God you were so tried. You just wanted to sleep but not yet you had to tell him. You don’t remember closing your eyes up when you open them. You looked up only to see that you couldn’t see his face anymore. You knew he was crying you could feel it, sense it. You don’t want your mate, your beloved sad. You want him to smile for you. Psiioniic watched as your lips twitched trying to smile. “Smile for me one last time...”   
  
You tried to raise your hand which Psiioniic’s caught. Mustard tears dripped and splashed on your face mixing red with yellow. Unaware to you colorless tears trickled down your cheek. “please...Pie...Psiioniic...smile for me...one last time...” Psiioniic touched your hand to his face where he forced a smile just for you his tiny weak mutant matespirit.   
  
As he clenched your hand tighter to his face and your body closer as your hand twitched as if to get his attention. Blood dripped flowing from your fatal wounds. He sniffled as you were trying to say something to him.   
  
One last thing he could never keep you quiet could he. Always the talker Psiioniic leaned in to hear what you had to say. With what seemed with what energy you had left. E/c eyes pinned his before closing into a smile. As you gave a choppy last sentence; “I...will...be...waiting for...you...at the...foot of...o-our...h-hive...” You gave a deep sigh as Psiioniic broke into tears.   
  
As he sniffled enough back he looked at you. He paused before whining your name. When you didn’t move he started to call your name lightly as a made an low whine sound from the back of his throat. It sounded hauntingly musical as he found you weren’t breathing anymore. “No...Y/n! Y/n! Wake up! Please, please don’t leave me alone! Bumble-Y/n please don’t go!”   
  
He clenched your limped hand before moving them over his shoulders to clench your body tighter to him. Psiioniic wept in heartbreak as he clung to your corpse begging for you to open your e/c eyes just one last time. Psiioniic stopped rocking only to trembled as he looked up from your neck when he heard an shout of pain. Psiioniic looked to see Signless hung from the block by his hands.   
  
Psiioniic groaned again in sorrow; He as he listened to his brothers final sermon. Signless had looked at him when he spoke about him red tears fall down his face. “I have been peaceful...I have been kind. I only dared to speak what others have been dreaming for so long.”   
  
Disciple looked up at him in defeat as she watching him in tears. Dolorosa closed her eyes as Jade tears trickled down listening to his final words. Psiioniic watched with an agony like expression on his face clenching your corpse starting to rock again.   
  
Signless smiled through the pain of seeing the once strong morial of his crack over in grief. He looking at everyone low and high bloods like. “I have dreams too, dreams of what might have been...Where blood was simply blood, and all of us were equal. If wishing for that is heresy then yes. I deserve to die.” He straight his look at the empress and the Highblood. The Highblood held an neutral expression his face. The empress looked as if she was boring. “I have seen acts of the most sublime kindness and the most vile cruelty. They say powerful beings find anger when they have no room for love-”   
  
The Signless paused to let that sink in to the bluebloods. They were the foot soldiers cannon fodder for the highbloods. “What made you so? Are you scared of change? Scared of those who are different?” Many flinched away or looked away.   
  
The Highblood snarled lightly making them look at Signless again. Signless stared at the Empress as if more powerful where he was now then ever before. His tone did no waver. “I realize now that I am different than you. I have know feelings that none of you can ever hope you know.” As he spoke he spat that part angry as it seemed before looking at the four of you.   
  
His glance pinned Psiioniic first; “I have known the camaraderie of a friend who supported me against all odds!”   
  
He pinned his eyes next to Dolorosa who wept for her son. “I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no others would and raised me to dream and hope!”   
  
He flickered his eyes to Disciple who made a wounded sound. He spoke so softly and so loving. “I have known a love and a passion that transcended all definition.”   
  
He then looked at your corpse. He could just imagine your smile which brought him to tears. “I had know a innocents and spirit which defines all reason. She made us see light when no others would!”   
  
Signless looked down before closing his eyes speaking again his fangs sinking into his lips as blood from is wrists had been falling down his arms as while as the scratches and wounds for the brutality for the bluebloods. “There is no use on hiding it now. You all can see me for that I am! The Signless! The Suffer! The-” He spoke bitterly and angrily at the word. “MUTANT!”   
  
He huffed pointing an angry glance at the highbloods. “My blood burns brightly for all to see. It is the flame of a revolution you cannot ever hope to quell! My memory can be erased but my ideals will never die!” He continued on an roll. “My mistake was believing I could change a world infected by HATE and CORRUPTION.”   
  
He spat at the highbloods. “You have taken the freedom of an innocent troll and turned his blessing into a curse! Not only that you killed his matespirit right before his eyes! He has know the taste of true love and you forced him into a life of despair! You’ve taken the life of an innocent young troll and killed her for simply wanting a better life for her and for the people she loves! You force a mother to watch her own son die! The pity you have taken on my disciple will wound her...she has known true love and you have forced her to a life of know solitude!”    
  
He jerked front the chains strand and clanged toward. It was as if he was pointing to both the gran Highblood and the empress. “I see you for what you are! I always fucking have! I thought I could fucking change you! Fuck me for being a fucking fool! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” Signless panted slacking against the chains.   
  
A soft mumble came from his mouth. “fuck...” He looked at the low bloods who watched him before looking at the bluebloods and the highbloods. “I’m angry because I forgive you...I may be the biggest fucking fool on all Alternia...but when I close my eyes, I see a world where we all work together...and it’s so fucking beautiful...”   
  
Psiioniic closed his eyes just for a moment to clear his eyes from the tears when they shot open again hearing Signless scream in pain. He looked to see an arrow sticking out of Signless’s liver before an cracking sound from his head where the Highblood hit him.   
  
Psiioniic watched as Signless’s body hung dead in the chains that were put on him with the Highbloods club splattered with his friends red blood. Psiioniic was over come with grief after grief not that he could react to it all. Some part of his brain wouldn’t let him move as the girls were taken away from there spots screaming crying and looking at him.   
  
But he was numb in a span of three minutes he last everything he loved and care for. Psiioniic could hear someone screaming. It was full of rage and sorrow. It took him a moment to figure out it was himself. What had there group done so wrong. Psiioniic placed your body down before standing up the blues wouldn't take him like the girls.   
  
He was going to go down fighting. He always thought he was going to die with Signless and you. He would die right by his side as brothers of the blood. Signless saved him long ago from slavers as a child. And he never could thank him enough which is why he support him through everything.   
  
To Psiioniic he was family but not just that Signless had lead him to you. Something else he failed to protect. Psiioniic’s psionics’ whipped around as he in an desperate attended to be killed. Wouldn’t they be kind enough to let him die with the people he loved and to end his torture on this plain. Psiioniic attack anything and everything. He seemed to have an unlimited supply of his psionic’s.   
  
Blueblood after blueblood tried to control him till Psiioniic fall like stone as the weight of the Grand Highblood’s club whacked him in the head. As he laid on the ground what he hoped was dying. He seen your body there he wondered as everything started to go dark why you were getting so far away.   
  
Psiioniic faded into the darkness as his eyes shut. But instead of the heavens he craved what he got as a hell worse then he could ever imagined.      
  
Psiioniic ending:  
  
Psiioniic coughs up and cried blood. He doesn’t know how long he’s been in this hell. Only every moment longer here is an moment longer he misses you. His ears ring as he hears the empress yelling at him to make the ship go faster. How they had to safe the home world from her lusus. But he used the last of his power to send them forward to their world before succumbed to his power.   
  
He hoped as his mind started to slip that she lost everything she loved so she could feel the fraction of his pain. Psiioniic faded away so fast that he didn’t even now it happened all to fast for him to process.   
  
Psiioniic’s eyes fluttered open. He didn’t feel any pain where was he it wasn’t the dark purple he known for so many sweeps. Psiioniic blinked around sitting up. He was in the ship where the hell was he now. He rubbed his head lightly it was dark thankfully. As he got up he started to be aware of things like lights in the distance as well as the sounds of music.   
  
Everything just seemed to suddenly click in. Psiioniic moved as fast as he needed too. He just needed to hurry. Emotions slipped around him as if he needed to caught up. As he pushed past the bushes he was surrounded by the scene where he first courtship with you began. But it was a bit different the place instead of desert was lush with green grasses and flowers.   
  
This was the village but with a bit more change to it. It seemed to be the outskirts of it. An yellow hive shaped building sat there beside it on an bench sat Signless who smiling waving at him with Disciple cuddled right next to him laughing without cloaks and in more traditional clothes. Signless teased white eyes trained on him; “Look who finally showed up!” Disciple giggled with the same white eyes. “Mewr late Psii!”  
  
Psiioniic looked away from them to Dolorosa who was clapping along to the music watching two wigglers that looked to be like Signless and Disciple. Psiioniic looked around till his eyes widen you stood their with a smile. You had no hood on so your h/c locks were down with the moons giving you an halo look.Your e/c eyes were replaced with blank white ones.   
  
In your hands rested an flower crown you laughed as you stood on your tippy toes placing it on his head as you commented “Looks like you’ve seen a ghost Pie?”   
  
You teased him lightly before he uses his psionics’ to stop his tears as he hugs and holds onto you. You laughed as he lifts you up as if you were going to disappear. You wrapped your arms around his neck holding him close.   
  
Psiioniic kissed you roughly which you giggled into. He breaks away as he speaks so full of emotion, “I’m tho thorry...you’ve waited for so long Y/n...”   
  
He broke away from your white eyes looking ashamed. You shook your head before couching him to look at you again; “There’s nothing to forgive...your here know that’s all that matters. But I do have one thing to say...”   
  
You rested your forehead against as you could feel his breath on your face as you whispered something only he could hear before you nudged nose kissing him again. He kissed back more passionately as your fingers brushing his cheek catching his mustard tears. Psiioniic finally achieved what he dreamed and waited for so long.    
  
                                                                                                         _“Welcome Home, Psiioniic...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * You have never to this point seen Psiioniic cry so to you he is one of the males who ever never cry or lack the ability too cry. So you cry for him because he can’t.


	16. Our Journey: Chances that never were Psiioniic route B: Prechapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is head cannon for Chances that never were. Chances that never were is an alternate timeline in which the Signless group survive. This is more for an happier ending. There are only three Route B's in total for this series. The Three are for Psiioniic, Dualscar, and GHB. Anyways before posting this will be up before the chapter so that you knew the head cannons to let you how it all works anyways enjoy!

Chances that never were Headcannons Intro:

Hello darlings, I am sorry to have to show you all this but alas it will help you understand some connections for the new Psiioniic request Time-line B mammoth I am going to be releasing shortly. You can use this to help you or just ignore it. It is totally up to you either way. Also I want you to kinda of dismiss any loopholes you see or think of ways that the head cannon could be wrong. I understand that it wouldn’t much sense in the long run since there are other theories and scientific know how that will just rip apart the head cannons. Anyways let’s us begin shall we my darlings;

First of all about my head cannon's they are just take and give from what I remember from reading others and from what my science background I can apply to them from what i know about us as a species as well as other animals. We are all carbon base life forms we still need amino-acids, complex sugars, liquid, salt, and so on to live. We may be different physically but not in an atom level.

I have many head cannon’s involving the whole blood castes and trolls themselves. Many are as told before in the other comments that trolls are more animalistic then we are in the way they evolved. I find myself more then not linking trolls with the larger cats of our world. This is because to me they have to seeming to fight even there mates to do anything so more the others. It is in there genes to fight for food, territory, and mating rights. But this can also be seen is wolves too which is were pack mentally does come in. Trolls can function on a sole bases but this is more before drones were then introduced into the mix and now more often due to the drones those trolls dead very quick so the need to have a group or pack is an must it is easier task to get food and shelter if you others to help you.

Well on drones I just want to add that they are still in the infant stages of the machine age during Signless’s time. This is because you have to have your name in the drones there are hundreds even thousands of trolls. So i believe the Empress tricks trolls over many sweeps into giving there names up. Since the idea on every troll's mind is to fight or die they have a hard time opening up to certain things an Highblood troll needs only to find one weak spot to get information of trolls or a group.

**Reproduction**

Human with Troll Reproduction: How is it possible for an human and an troll to have an baby. Well let me go through this with you. Troll males release genetic material it is slightly more acidic then the already acidic inside fluid of the human females. Because of this the material in a way through I am guessing would be like the science practice of an acid from high concentration to an low concentration that it would some how seep through the ovary because an ovary is basically an cell just programmed a bit differently with an harder cell wall which during the seep through would...‘loosening it of sorts. From there trolls genetic material though vastly different from ours would share similar chromosomes because it is the bases of all human life. An example would be like how you can have an mule even though the horse and donkey have to different gene numbers but can still produce offspring.

The grub in question would have human and troll traits though mostly troll traits because of there more stable genetic lines then ours. The only different instead of an egged birth it would be a live one since you don't have the system for egg birthing. Troll genes are far more stable and dominate then human genes. This is because our gene have many weak or damaged ones. So the body accepts the troll gene as the better gene. Which is why troll genes are expressed more then human ones. The expression of human genes one who see from an troll birthed from an human is very small details like nose, hair type, eye shape, height, and as well as horn sensitivity. Trolls born from humans have an lower horn sensitivity then normal trolls this this because of gene matching. The length of the pregnancy is roughly five to six months for the human. This is explained better in grub section under trolls area of the document but roughly because the grub is forgoing pupating it needs longer to form and develop.

During this time nutrient for the grubling and parent is very important since it’ll effect the out come of the grub. Nutrient during pregnancy is very important on borderline complicated. Both trolls and humans need both he same and yet different foods and levels of chemicals inside the food. The best way to understand this is that pregnant 20-something human needs about 2300 calories an day. With an protein intake of 20 percent, Carbs at 40 percent, Fats at 25 percent, Sodium is very resisted during pregnancy due to medical reasons so about roughly only 0.5 percent of it. The other 10 percent is the vitamins and minerals we need like iron, zinc, riboflavin, calcium, etc. Well this is normal for us troll body are different. Pregnant trolls need an higher volume of carbs and fats for the grub to grew an proper yolk as well the amount of vitamins and minerals are increased to about 20 percent. You’ll see that proteins are dropped to about only 5 percent during this time since trolls can get iron and other such meat related rich minerals and vitamins for there vegetation. Over all this is is more or less an balancing act with an troll pregnant human. If followed right the size of the baby/ grubling is that of an normal 7 lb healthy baby if the mother was eating correctly during pregnancy. The horns of the baby are very small after birth this is normal even for hatched grubs. Their horns are bend it-able till they harden in first couple minutes of the air hitting them. This applies to there nails and toes talons as well. This is because of the more human gene get’s expressed.

Troll Reproduction: Grubmothers/ Mothergrub: Mothergrub or Grubmothers gives greater volumes and rate chances of grubs then the female trolls do. Where instead three or two of an five egged clutch is alive; It’s four out of five egged clutch is alive. Troll use this insect to keep with high rates of troll adult death there is more then other mothergrub. Depending on the area depends on how many mothergrubs there are. Up in the mountains there are maybe one or maybe two at most depending on the city. I don't believe that the grubmothers would be far for the source as it were. But i also believe that the trolls more or less from out that this insects can have there kind. It's also taboo during Karkat’s timeline of sorts to think that an female troll could give birth and still keep up the population on her own. This is because depending on the blood caste effects the egg birthing rate. Low blood caste have less eggs but more are born well the High blood caste have more eggs but less survive. It's also like dinosaurs they have clutches of eggs. But this also doesn't mean that each heat the genetic material's take root either.

Depending on the female some it takes longer to even produce eggs them others but this is mostly from body to body through the blood castes and 'sex' as it were. This is because generally males are more acidic then females. But back to Grubmothers the producing of male or female trolls has to do with environment. So it depends were the grubmother is from. Speaking about this I do find that in such a place that the specie is that of both genders why would there be females at all this seems counter productive but i think it would be how far the mothergrub would have buried herself in the sands of the deserts the farther you go down the colder the temperature so the grubs turn out to be more female then male who are made if the mother is higher up in the sands. Alligators do this to keep the population in check so I would assume it is like that. Grubmother’s last for about 30 sweeps and produce clutches every 20 to 30 minutes depending on the blood caste. Which makes them long term sources of troll population.

 

Troll on Troll: But during the era of Signless’s age it was still common enough that female trolls gave birth to eggs even well they still have an grubmother’s this is because troll society had yet to frown upon such a thing. I can also explain why trolls have both equipment as well. The trolls as a whole need both do because of high mortally ratings. You can produce more and in an more faster pace then with more then one equipment. I believe an historical population drop had forced the trolls to find other ways to reproduce at a more quick pace which is why the grub mother was introduced.

If you would for a moment let me speak about the genetic material if you would take into context what most believe the material to be an more liquid then how would it stay in the bucket without dumping all out right? I figure that the material itself is more of an jelly like substance. It's runny but under certain condensations it gets jelly like to stick better. This is very important since inside the troll female there's noway into keeping the material in her body. Yes they my have seed flaps but it doesn't always keep material in the egg sac. I'll jump for a moment seed flaps you ask what are those? Well darlings seed flaps as much as i can bit out from the head cannons is basically the cervix us humans. Seed flaps though are able to be pushed through to almost grantee eggs. It is also can be plugged for an time by the male under heat cycles so no others can mate with the 'female'. This is on the bases of jelly like genetic material. But the egg sac is the womb to us humans. It as well is very different from our own. Where we who release an the ovary to go down the female trolls release there own genetic material into themselves. Not through there bulge into their egg sacs but there is almost as if the genetic material outlines the egg sac that the two the bulge and the egg sac both run on the same system instead of two separates. Which is why males and females both drip genetic material down there legs. Now! with this knowledge in mind the trolls who go into heat must take the edge off there through simulation by ones self or through tools or by an mate either red or black.

It could be very dangerous for an female or male going through heat to not do anything. Not just for the emotional reason by for the physical one. If not they could get very sick. This is because regardless females or males would still produce eggs. Like snakes I would assume that the female or male would produce an blank clutch that needs to be moved. The body can't absorb the clutch back it because it is in egg form an since the females general have an more basic concentration the egg shells can't dissolve. So it is a must to get that dealt with. Know you ask but how they produce eggs with two sources of fluids that one well I would assume and I mean an big assume that the troll body had adapted to making the combination of the genetic strains. When they are combination with an certain hormone that the female releases only during heat does it make the bases of an ovary cell which makes up to four or five different clusters each with there own genetic differences. From there I would assume that the cells would release different hormones off in the females body letting her process the yolk which the grubs use for the first day of hatching and the shells for protection. The shells outside the egg is for protection only the grub before the shell is formed is in cased in an liquidly membrane to help cushion them during the incubation period. From there it is just the matter of birthing the eggs.

Now the time frame trolls would be pregnant for is more or less about an month and half to two months at most this is because one the grub is in egg form and two it allows the female to go back into heat cycle more or less right after the birth. (not that many troll females do have eggs again right after but if condescension are right.) I figure that the trolls would be like at combination between an deer and water bison. The grubs would need to be able to move and be able to make survival calls since no parent is really there. These is even with troll females. Normally after the clutch is born the female and male go out to find good places to leave the alive eggs for lusus to pick up. The dead eggs or blank eggs the female eats them to gain whatever she had lost nutrient wise. It is also very rare to see troll parents taking care of their young. But I don't believe Dolorosa was the only troll who would take care of an grub. I believe that those who do are very out of the way due to the taboo of doing it and the dangers.

Now I mentioned earlier about females going into heat. This also the fact that female trolls have more heat cycles them males do. Males also go into heat cycles but I’ll explain that in an minute. Female say goes into heat every two to three months (explain a bit later who i come up with that in sweep explanation) well males go into heat every four to six months. The reason why females go into heat much more then males do is due to an three hormone differences. Each are more higher in the females then the males. But Males are more special when it comes to this then the females. Males who are mated either in an black or red romances are more less likely to go into heat. This is though if the male is on top or more dominant in his role either with a female or an other male. This is because they will go into rutting with there partner which cancels out any hormones or pheromones that build up in there body causing the male heat cycle. If is also the opposite case for bottom males. They go into heats more because there body assumes through glands and processes that they are the receiving end of the relationship so they're bodies make them act as such.

 **Sweeps** : Know back for a moment about months and weeks. This is very important because an sweep is 2.2 years in humans years. So for this I count it was 2 years to make my life easier. See if you have 2 years making it 365+365 = 730 days in an year. So I would assume that they use seasons more then months but since we use months then it would be an combo of more days in an week and an extra three to four months in an year to even it all out.

**Trolls:**

Grubs: Hatched grubling: Newly hatched grubs are about 3’’ from head to toe. The grubs body is an basically the baby form of trolls. But they are also underdeveloped. They are small because this gives them more of an chance to not only keep themselves out of harms way but to be protected better by the lusus till the creature can get them into the protective den. For an anatomy an picture by Kaychu the Gamer on DA After an nine month period the young grub under the care of the lusus are giving the next stage of life. By this time grubs have nearly tripled in size. The process is that of an butterfly and moth as seen from this headcannon from Dormir from tumblr. After they finish the know wigglers are taught by there lusus to be an proper troll. The general activity of an egg hatched grub is limited the lusus keep the young grub under there protective den till they are older about 3 sweeps. During the time in the den the grub and to wiggler are concerned about feeding and growing. After in two sweeps do the Wigglers learn how to communicate with others and venture outside.

Human grubling: Human birth trolls are very special this is because the grubling is that of an seven lb baby at birth and looks like an human baby as well expect for the horns, yellow nails, and the gray skin. This grubling never go through the pupating process because of the human mother they have. The process for goes because the mother keeps the grub in for longer so it gives the child more an an advantage since it already formed and ready to good. The best way to think about it is like how an foals and other herbivore creatures are ready to be walking and moving at birth do to dangers that hunt them. It is the same case here. Unlike human babies the baby trolls growth faster. The baby’s head plates fuse within hours after birth and is ready to start to move like motor movements that take us months to years to do. Within an an day or so the grubling had move it’s head around and can see. It would also take human birth trolls less time to start to walk because of the troll genes. But this when the grubling would stop it’s growth. It would take the same about of time within the grubling who take the same amount of time to grow as normal egged hatched grublings.

Sounds: Vocalization is one of the main ways troll communicate with each other. This vocalization is only used under angry or stressful times. This is also vocal sounds of trilling, grunts, chirping and so one. Trolls understand what each mean from what octave and force of the sound. But most of these sounds are higher then the human her of hearing so to use it’ll be like watching there mouths move, noses flare, and vocal box move.

Most of troll society use words to communicate with each other. But this is not always fool proof since wigglers have a hard time at first learning the sounds. Many words of the trollian language sound like each other the best way to explain this is with roth and udd. In our language they sound like to different things. But in trollian the sounds are very close together. The difference is that roth is lower on there octave scale then udd. Trolls have to curl there tongue to get the a sound out for the u like sound; well in the r is deep throat sound like o sound. As well some words if said wrong sound like other words. For example when you call Psiioniic ‘Pie’ somethings you pronounce the a sound for e. In troll they hear Piia which is an baked beef dish from the north terrorizes.

Primal nature: Primitive instincts are something that rule trolls lives. They both value and fear it. Primal traits are more then not what leads trolls to break or nature relationships with other trolls. This affects what quadrants the adult troll has in adulthood. But the most important thing the primal troll nature does is when the trolls male is in heat and or carrying. Male/ Dominate female trolls with an carrying female/male are very protective and are very easily annoyed or angry with and/or by other dominate trolls. Submissive trolls the mate tolerates if it an close morial or friend. This is because other males or dominate female will cause the mate to miscarry to get her/him back into heat so they can have an chance. Most trolls within Signless’s era have learned to work with these feelings but some times even the greatest controlled trolls fall prey to them but they are not as serious. The most another dominate troll will do is cause the mate to be upset or to be short with the troll.

Scent branding: Scent branding this more or less what it sounds like. After mating the female/ bottom male takes on the scent of the top female/ male. The scent of the male can’t be washed away but the strength of the smell can be diluted with water. If in red dom the male/ Female will often times rub his/her genetic material of his/her partners body well gross it is only one certain parts of the body. The places are the legs, hip, neck sides, and the stomach. General after the scent normally stays on the partner for an couple of months the partner is left untouched. It is an way trolls know if an troll has an partner or is un-mated. This leaves for most of the time that the partnering male/ female is the only one to find there partner because others would confuse it for the other. The only time the female/ bottom male’s body scent would come through is during heat.

**Troll society:**

Troll skills: Like humans trolls can specialize in but their blood caste resisted areas them form certain area’s. Many trolls are forced into bloods caste like job titles. Some more fortunate then others. Yellow-bloods if not mage are forced into servant like jobs for the higher blood castes as is the lime bloods. Olive bloods are known for accounting and other written base jobs do to there great memory and love for stories. Dark purple bloods (GHB) castes are more known for the lords of there given area. They like teals deal with the justice section of the castes. Any fighting or disharmony with the low-bloods and higher blood castes they deal with. This is because of there strength and longer live span and so on. But the main split is between high and low bloods. No high-blood would be allowed to do an low blood job unless there were caste from there blood standing. Low bloods are seen to give the labor of the empire well the high bloods. But this doesn’t mean each can;t learn about other jobs it’s just they would not be able to go into that job profession without being cuffed and spend to an high blood for harmonization charges. The only blood cast to be able to move there job title without this are Jade bloods.

Jade blood castes are very special because Jade trolls are more or less the only trolls to reach and pass on in old age do to where they work with the mothergrub. There skills are passed on from one head hatcher to the next as so on. But Many Jades in some cases have not the maternal nature for such a calling. So Jades are the majority are seen as Doctors and or healers for trolls. The title of Doctor or healer has to do with the herbalist they are trained in. The Jades train in many area’s once outside the caverns. Younger jades if found unfit to take on the roll of Mother Jade find themselves in the hands of an of Jade that trains them under there outside casting. The first thing the outside Jade’s learn is the dangers of caring for adult and wiggler raised Lusus. Adult Trolls are very violent well injured since there claws and if had powers will most likely kill them. They are trained to give there services to all types of trolls slave, slavers, high bloods, and so on. One of the most treatment outside have to do is to test for pregnancy. This is because trolls other then themselves can’t know about breeding or the process since it’ll give those who are corrupted to wiped out an large amount of the already struggling population.

Trolls with parenting: Most of all trolls are raised by white creatures called Lusus. If the grubling is raised by Lusus then that creature becomes the sole parent of the grubling. Lusus were normally re-birthed after the grubling as killed it when in adulthood. But it had changed do to the consistency low number of Trolls so often times know the Lusus are left alone till they are needed to care for an new blood-line grub. Each clutch of grublings from each pair unit only one grubling will get the Lusus depending on the traits. The other time anyone will see two or three lusus together is when they are with an clutch of eggs to see the birth outcome. Lusus are drawn to each nesting by pheromones and gene markers. It’s as almost like there seventh sense is going off saying there wigglers blood line has continued. Lusus normal only pick the strongest grublings as there charges. So once an hatched if the lusus finds it to weak or ill favored it will often kill the grub till another egg clutch comes along. Once satisfied the Lusus will protect the grubling till the child kills it in adulthood. If the grub gets killed in early life then the process starts against for the lusus. If the lusus as an charge when another clutch appears the grub inside that egg or hatch will be left to die by sun light. One lusus pre-genetic line.

But in some extreme cases trolls can raise their own genetic offspring. But it is very dangerous to do so. This is because trolls have been so removed from caring other there there matespirit and own survival that they can’t give what the children need. Those who can often seal themselves away from other trolls to keep they’re offspring safe from other trolls. Trolls are known to be cannibalistic as well practices infanticide to give them own grubs an higher chance of survival. This as well doesn’t stop the lusus from finding the couple. The couple must kill the lusus to keep the young grubling. If they fail to do so the lusus will kill the troll couple as seeing them as an threat. But trolls who share an gentle nature and heart can raise grubs which fine though most is growing up in an trail and error. The couple will see many of there grubs die because of this. But if the grubs as grow into adults it can be see that their bit odd in behavior with there morials and matespirits but are other wise fine.

Possibility of other empresses: Like the other trolls the Empress give offspring as well. But the Empress is more special since she does not need an mate to produce live offspring. The only difference is that the Empress will kill all other Empress unless they find protection from the royal Lusus. It is possible for an Empress to be raised else where as an gene hiccup thanks to the the First Emperor of Alterina.

Slavery: Slavery in Alterina as being been there since before the era of the dark awakening. Trolls of all colors have seen the shackles of slavery on there wrist but many documents of higher blood cases were all destroyed after the mass murdering of the pink bloods. During Signless’s era of time the population see that the powerful mages of the yellow blood caste are forced into slavery. There are many other low blood castes in slavery too like the limes but they are more seen as an servant then an means of getting around. Mages have specials powers called psionics. Other blood castes can have mages but the major come from the yellow blood caste this is do to the soil and environmental the ancient yellow-bloods were exposed too. I have already explain in Psiioniic’s chapter how mage’s pull off psionics. In an quick re-summary psionics are basically the brains ability cause the particles in the air to be used as means of lifting and moving things it has do to with the trolls being able to tad into the power of the brain so instead only using 15 percent of their brain; they’re using 35 percent of it.

Slavery is an unfortunately an very productive industry within troll society it is mostly the high bloods which keep the industry going. Many slaves are often collared by there masters to show who they belong to if they escape. Collars have tracking devices in them so the slave can be tracked. But often slaves rarely leave there masters unless sold for coin, trading, or for breeding. Life as an slave is an very harass life style but even with such an brand on them slaves themselves have made an social society among themselves since they are often seen as separate form of troll society. Unlike free trolls slaves are forced to into breeding and rutting. Slave owners pick out the best to produce the next generation of slaves. Slave owners picked the more powerful mages to rut or breed with traits they’d want to see. An example though an bad one is how we humans breed dogs. We want say the stamina of an sheep herder with the jaw strength of an pit bull for means of hunting. He breed the two then test out to see what happens. It is the same thing with mages and other slaves. Some times they take the power of an mage and place it with the intelligence of an olive blood. If they don’t get what the want they will often try again or switch the clutch mother.

Even with that slave trolls do share family like units unlike other trolls. All slaves find comfort with each other matespirit and other such free troll bonding is enforced any such feelings are often dealt with quickly by an trade or sell off the the less value troll in rare cases do you see matespirits among slave trolls. This is because the slavers want to keep an open sexual environment they can’t afford for slaves to be one pair so breeders. But lets get away from that for now slaves form rather pale bonds with there slave-mates as well Slave trolls are the only troll outside that raise there own young. This is because the slave masters left it up to the slaves to train the young to understand there place. This raising is only till the child is 4 sweeps. That is when wiggler are sold or moved to an different area depending on the skills and blood. If an breed pair have an mage child the whole slave unit with the pair often get excited for it seen as good fortune for the pair and them. Any who produce mage grubs are treated better for it. Since mages are used as an means to lift and fly ships, power machines, and so on.

 **Trollian History:** (sorta)

Sea and land: (hatred) There was an time when sea dwellers and land dweller trolls were very comfortable with each other. There was no ill favorite between the too. It wasn’t till an event during the era of the last Emperor did the feelings change. Emperor Vilont had culled thousands of land dwellers under the falsified information form his general. The attack cost thousands of trolls both young and old there lives. The land dwellers all unified for the call down fall of the Emperor. They got their wish when he was assassinated by an military group Messiah's. They group was found an local Highblood group from an religion based group call Juggaloism. The Sea dwellers found this to be traitors even when the First Empress had taken the throne. But since that time there were other events that broke the two apart. Because of this sea dwellers and land dwellers not only fight by blood color but of area as well. If any sea dweller are seen outside any port town they are often murder right away as are any land dwellers at sea. The only excuses are land dwelling Pirates since they can protect themselves.

Genetic names: Trolls of both male and female follow an restricted naming process which often is followed. An first genetic name is done normally after birthed the child is often giving the name regarding to what sex it is. So if the grubling is female then the child will inherit the mothers name and vise verse. This is either done by the parents themselves or the Lusus who have kept tract. This name will stick with the child till adulthood when they themselves get to pick there adult name. Which they can then either drop there wiggler name or keep it as an sign of linage depending on blood caste. Last genetic names are as well passed from troll to troll unlike first names the last name stays with the troll. It is an custom of old since it used to mark what clan and area they were from.

For instants Ampora: (Am) is the area in which the clan was from back in the era of the First Emperor. Am area was by the horror-terror. The sea dwellers in this area had an higher resistant to the creature and found protection from the creatures song which drove other sea dwellers a bit crazy to her the whispers. (Pora) is the clan in which the trolls are from. But is is the case with free trolls; slave trolls which have been in trollian history since the era of dark awakening slave trolls don’t have the same line follow.

Once forced into slavery all trolls are stripped of there last name. Each then are giving new ones which follow the blood line which normally stay in slavery. For instants Captor: (Cap) is the branding mark of an line that was or is is slave. Cap is short for Capitoniuet meaning creature who is submissive. Over the era’s it changed to mean creature who is caught. (Tor) is the area in which the troll line was first taking into slavery. It is suppose to show where the bloodline is from and any genetic exposures the troll and it’s line have. Most of the time you’ll see that many slaves have the same last name. This is normal for them since many were either from the same ancient clan or area. It does not mean that the trolls share genetic line. But the slaver's when breeding do tend to have to follow the slaves tree to see where they come from to make sure since even with trolls interbreeding is frowned upon.

The only time you see any troll not named from an genetic line is those who raise there clutches this is was made taboo over the era’s after the mother grub was accepted as an way of reproducing. This is then when for an lack of better terms an new line is started. It is basically then when the trolls find that lines start out of nowhere. If you look through the history of the trollian people if everything was mapped out in trees you’d find that during some era’s tree lines and names just start to appear with no background. This is why it happened. Trolls find there culture is heavily tied on linage and blood castes if an brown blood and purple blood share the same last name it seems that purple blood is less value because of the low blood stain on his name since it means either one parent has dropped in blood caste favor (land and title stripped from the troll) or means that there from an mixed pairing which dilutes the purity of the blood caste and allows mutations of the low blood caste to appear in the higher castes for example the expression of the giant gene which makes trolls over the 7’0” foot thrash hold.

 **Closing** : So that is all my darlings if there is something you don’t understand or what me to clarify then please comment me or note me and I will try my best to help. Love and kisses! 


	17. Our Journey: Chances that never were Psiioniic route B: Chapter 1

When you finally came back to you were back in your cell by yourself again. You were feeling horrible as well. You huffed heavily in pain. The cell mates beside you were laughing there hands trying to get you to take some of your flesh or drink your blood.   
You shivered curling up before sighing. Your eyes drifted close as you heard the dungeon door open again. Heavy stomps could be heard with a scared chatting. At least you got to see your friends one last time...  
  
The Highblood didn’t understand what was drawing him to you. More then that he had informed the Empress of the groups arrive to his hive like it or not. She expressed her joy and told him when you all were suppose to be executed.  
  
This made him he felt better about everything. Even though the both of them weren’t morials; the Empress seemed to make him feel better about killing things. Even more so the lowbloods. He moved from his throne room after taking a break so the bluebloods could paint the walls for him.   
  
As he came to your dungeon block he slammed opened the door. The two blues standing there jumped up in fear seeing him. “Highblood sir!”   
  
The Highblood snarled at them grabbing the keys before stocking down to your cell. He looked in to see you curled up on your side to be asleep. The Highblood opened the door before walking in after ducking his head. He needed to make the cells more friendly to him. The Highblood noted that for later. “Get up motherfucking mutant.”   
  
He snapped. You didn’t move but you did answer groggily. “Why should I?”   
  
The Highblood snarled. “I’ll motherfucking kill all your motherfucking friends well you motherfucking watch bitch!”   
  
He watched as you rolled over a look glaring at him with one eye. “You fucking try and you’ll be one less of a troll.”   
  
As you shifted up the Highblood grabbed you by the arm and lifted you up. You didn’t fight him strangely as you stood up. You had to turn your head to look at him. “You motherfucking mutant are motherfucking coming with me. You motherfucking have things to motherfucking tell me.”   
  
You smiled in disbelief. “I’m sorry to disappoint you then Highblood but I have nothing to tell you.”   
  
The Highblood snorted as he dragged you out of the cell and out of the dungeon block going towards his throne room. You followed as best you could not wanting to cause anymore problems. As the Highblood got to his throne room he kicked open the doors after the bluebloods guarding there run away before being kicked along with the doors.   
  
As the Highblood walked in he dropped your arm and you in front of his throne. He sat down in an huff before resting his head on his hand which was placed on the arm of the throne chair. You blinked as you moved up onto your knees sitting on them. You looked around to see it was only the two of you. You both sat there looking at each other. You glanced warily to him. What was he planning to do to you. Maybe you were waiting for someone. Any sound had you sound around to see where it was coming from.   
  
The Highblood looked at you narrowing his tinted orange purple eyes. You looked still so confident, so high in spirits and he couldn’t get it. You were puzzle he wanted to solve but you weren’t giving him anything to go on. The Highblood hummed not that you heard it. It may have something to do with your friends maybe. He was going to crack and when he did he would enjoy the fruits of his labor...   
  
This process of the Highblood getting you or one of the bluebloods to take you to the throne room was the same thing everyday. At times it was better then others since you got to see one of the others but Psiioniic. He never let you see Psiioniic since it would hurt you more not too. You slowly started to move from in front of the Highblood to beside him like some sort of mutt.   
  
You figured that the Highblood found your courage refreshing you guessed you did really know but what ever it was creeping you out. At times you would try to reason with him to let you and your friends go only to be hurdle out by him angrily.   
  
After a while the Highblood stopped being scary to you. All he was to you was a sad and pathetic child. One that none of the other kids would play with because he wasn’t gentle with others and would be all tough even though he was lone on the inside. You humored bluebloods who seemed to started to act civil with you.   
  
Currently you sat beside the throne on your knee’s looking away in disguise. As he had killed a group of other trolls in cold blood. You had just gotten the bandages off your face a day or two prior. Thanks to the healers no one couldn’t see any scar or wound from the Highblood. But trolls could see the scar that Disciple had left but it was thin and almost matched your s/c skin.   
  
The Highblood had once or twice tried to get information out of you. But you never gave any. Just a little before this he had told you that you were going to be executed because of the group. And if you gave information he would keep you from being executed. You had declined respectfully saying you would have rather died for your friends and lover safety then your own.   
  
The Highblood didn’t really say anything just left it at that. The Highblood looked at you. Your scent had changed from since you first came to his hive. It was making him crazy it smelt you had you been taken. You had been grubbed up as the other lowbloods called it. “Motherfucker are you in breeding cycle?”   
  
The Highblood looked at you for a moment. When you didn’t answer he placed his hand on your head then pushed on your head to get your attention. Your were so deep in thought you didn’t hear the Highblood say anything to you. You felt an hand on your head which caused you to look up at him confused. You had gotten over your fear of him surprisingly quickly after every other day with him but not well he was interrogating your friends. “Motherfucker if you're not going to motherfucking listen to motherfucking me. Then it’s motherfucking time to motherfucking go back mutant.”   
  
You nodded getting up as your blue had come to get you. You really wanted to say something which caused him to look at you. “Motherfucker if you want to motherfucking say something motherfucking say it low blood bitch.”   
  
You looked at him for some reason you looked different to him. Even in the low lighten you seemed to shine as if god like. “Highblood this may be going over my line but I need to say it.” You licked your lips; “I pity you from the deepest part of my soul because you are not only an coward but the way you treat others when the day you died no one will mourn your loss. You’ll know then what it truly is to be alone...”   
  
You bowed before leaving with the blueblood who looked a little scared. The Highblood sat in his throne watching as blueblood took you away. You had just sat in his company the Highblood didn’t feel like doing anything to you. It was refreshing to have someone unafraid with him. The only thing you did was give him wary looks. Unsure of how to act. You parting words seemed to off set him. He was not an coward he was an righteous Highblood doing what the merciful Messiahs wanted. But you were an breeding mutant so he could forgive such words.   
  
For once in his existence he was going to be merciful to someone. You were going to be executed he had told you as such but he did let you know that your friends weren’t. The reason why he told you was to see tears and hear you beg for your own safety but as he seen you didn’t. You looked down with a sad face before smiling saying. “Oh, well I see. Thank you for letting me know.” Then asked if your friends were going to be okay.   
  
Highblood hummed being himself back to the empty throne room. “Darkleer! Get your motherfucking blue motherfucking ass in here! Right motherfucking now! ” He bellowed loudly.   
  
Darkleer opened the throne room door walking up to the Highblood. “Y-yes Highblood?”   
Highblood snared; “Motherfucker take the motherfucking mage to the motherfucking mutant bitch.”   
  
Darkleer paused slightly. “B-but Highblood wouldn’t it be-”   
  
The Highblood snarled and roared in Darkleer's face. “Do it motherfucker!”   
  
Darkleer gulped. “Yes Highblood.”   
  
Darkleer bowed before walking away sweating heavily. Highblood gripped the arm of the throne chair. “Get me motherfucking more trolls!” he shouted at the guards from the other side who ran away getting him more trolls to cull. “Motherfucking mutants motherfucking messing with my motherfucking mind.”   
  
Highblood snorted before doing his duties. Which he couldn’t do. He murdered and murdered hundreds of low bloods but each one just sapped him away. He asked the guards to not bring anymore for an time being. The Highblood sat in his cold and empty throne room. He moved slowly getting up not minding the sound of his boots getting soaked with low blood.   
  
He walked for to an wall and stared at it. Before him painted in bright purple blood was an horrible draw picture of an troll. His hand brushed the cheeks of the picture as if willing to see and feel the texture of it’s skin once more. “What do I motherfucking do my motherfucking wicked little mama.”   
  
The Grand Highblood for the first it in hundred of sweeps looked so unlike himself. He looked confused and guiltily. “Mutant bitch is so motherfucking strong little mama. She is so motherfucking strong like you motherfucking were. Before the lowblood’s motherfucking killed you. Before all this motherfucking war had all motherfucking up and motherfucking started. How can I motherfucking kill an life that has not motherfucking had a motherfucking chance to live. I motherfucking think the low mutant bitch doesn’t even knows.” The Highblood shake away his bubbled up emotions.   
  
He snarled before honking at nothing as the voices of the messiahs chanted for death. “Shut up motherfuckers!”   
  
He looked back at the picture what would had she told him to do. The Highblood stared at the picture for an lot time. Before he draw his head up high and squared his shoulders. He could feel his only flush and matespirit. He could feel her smile at him from far in the dark carnival.   
  
He was going to let you all go. He had too something deep within he whispered too. The messiahs grow soft in there own whispers as if they agreed with what was going to happen. The Highblood turned before stomping out of the throne for this he would need the small force of Signless supports he knew he had in his hive. “Motherfucker miracles up in this motherfucking place.”      
  
You meanwhile had leaned your head against the wall of the cell. Your eyes were closed as you gave a calming deep sigh. You hoped your friends were okay. You were worried about them and even more Psiioniic. You gave a wounded sound as you ached to see him. You ached to feel and hear him. To the smell his scent and his jokes. You just missed everything about him even the lame bee jokes.   
  
You heard the dungeon door swing open. You ignored it as the sounds of boots kicking the stone floors. Your only opened your eyes when the steps and the torched lightly stopped in front of your cell door. You first gave an tried look up before as surprised one. You shifted lightly seeing yellow.   
  
The blue standing in front of your door was holding keys. “Stay there mutant.” You gulped as tired e/c eyes found tired red and blue ones. You moved only onto your knees sitting up straight. As the blue opened the cell the other gentle pushed Psiioniic forward. “Go on in slave.”   
  
Psiioniic walked into the cell looking at you. Face tensed as he just stared at you. Your eyes flickered from his face to the blues who locked the cell door and walked away. When they were safe enough a way you let your down lip tremble. You reached out a chained hand before stopping yourself. You can’t be imaging him here right?   
You licked your lips before giving an giving an sorrowful tone. “Pie?" It’s you right? I’m not going crazy right?” You couldn’t really see to well since the light from the torch was gone. You heard someone shift walking towards you.   
  
You sniffled loudly as the trolls walked close to you before leaning down on his knees. You didn’t flinch when you felt hands on your face or thumbs brush the tears from your ears. You knew it was Psiioniic from that which is why you moved your hands to keep his hands on your face.   
  
You gripped them lightly as you finally heard him speak. “Your tho thtupid you know that?”   
  
You gave a small forced chuckle. “I would have to be to love you.”   
  
You got an chuckle back; “Yeah I guethth tho...Hey don’t cry Y/n. I’m here now...”   
  
You hiccuped in tears as Psiioniic moved his hands from your face to over your head to pull you into him in an clinging hug. Your face buried into his neck as you wept lightly just so happy and so sad to see him. It was bittersweet for you and him. Your hands clenched onto his shirt as if anchoring yourself to him. Psiioniic shifted from his knees to sitting on his bum so he could pull you into his lap.   
  
During everything Psiioniic had moved your so the chains were over his head so you did chock him to death trying to hold him. Since you were trying to rub touch his face and wrap your arms around his neck. Psiioniic didn’t mind as he was rubbing his face against your neck and face purring.   
  
He could smell you. He could smell the change in your scent. He wondered if you were with grubling. He had asked you before all this in the Inn before the town where you were all caught but you never answered him. Psiioniic assumed you weren’t it was just a weird emotion change. They would catch it time to time if you were feeling one extreme emotion. It was properly the emotions.   
  
You don’t remember how long you were there for but when you failing calmed down Psiioniic had his forehead against yours. You sniffled as he stared at you with a gentle smile. “I’m sorry...” You crocked out to him. You tried so hard to keep them safe.  
  
You sacrificed more then your well being for them to distract the Highblood. But at the moment the cons were worse then the pros. Psiioniic scoffed lightly closing his eyes rubbing his forehead against yours. “You’ve got nothing to be thorry for.”   
  
You clench your jaw before kissing him on the lips lightly before mumbling; “I’ve missed you so much Psiioniic...I haven’t told the Highblood and the blues nothing I promise. I haven’t said anything.” You bopped your forehead against his as you gripped his shoulders.   
  
Psiioniic opened his eyes; “I know...I know Y/n.” Psiioniic kissed some of your tears away before smiling he was saying non-vocally he missed you as well. “Where do you thtore all the water for thothe tearth of yourth?”   
  
You gave lightly chuckle. “Someone has to cry for you cause you seemed to not be able too aththhole.” You mocked him lightly.   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly before he kissed you on the lips. You kissed him back lightly. You both part away from you both closed your eyes kissing again. His hand moved to cup your cheek. You leaned against his hand as you two deepen the kiss.   
  
You tried to break away but he keep you rooted to the spot. His claws dug into your back. You just barely opened your eyes when you felt something wet it your cheeks. You closed your eyes again. You mentally asked what you couldn’t out loud. ‘...are you that scared Psiioniic?’   
  
As if answering you an most powerful and overwhelming feeling of the moment was from Psiioniic. His desire to be close to you even the tightest embrace and kissing seemed to distance. You didn't need to because you gave him everything there was to you so with trembling hands you wrapped your arms around his neck.   
  
Psiioniic hands desperately mapped and moved up and down your back as he was saying he would never let go. “Psiioniic...” you whispered lightly when he finally did break away. Psiioniic didn’t let you say anymore when he pressed his lips against yours again. You both thrown each other into the ultimate expression of passion and love. Your body's mingled best they could with the chains on the pair of you.   
  
Psiioniic showed you through his touches and sounds his emotions. Every grunt, claw mark, gentle bite was his devotion to you. Every touch and kiss was an expression of his undying love for you. Every nuzzle into your neck and bop of his forehead against yours was his sorrow of thinking he was going to lose you. Psiioniic as well got what you weren’t saying to him.   
  
He knew you accepted all of what he was saying as he was for you. Your hands and legs hug and caged him close to your body so afraid he would just disappear and leave you all alone again. Your hands running through his hair and the kisses on his lips were to state your claim on his soul. Your mouth chanted his name; it was your way of saying I’m flushed for you. The passion and feelings keep transforming through the both of you. Till it all boiled over with a gasp, a curse, sound of fluid dripping.   
  
You both laid there for a moment collecting yourself. Psiioniic wiped you off with his shirt before throwing it at another corner away from you both. He helped you up and you both got your pants on. You both curled up away from the mess you both made and cuddled together by the middle of the wall. Your back was pressed against the wall as you head laid besides Psiioniic’s who’s hands were around your back keeping you close to him. You both laid there in your own silence forgetting the background noises.   
  
You clenched your jaw lightly before having the courage to speak; “tell me about your dream for us Pie...” You buried your face under his neck cuddling into his chest.   
Psiioniic just gave that soft almost nonexistent purr as he spoke not above a whisper as if the blues or any troll could steal it away. You both closed your eyes and strained to commit this to memory. This feelings of overwhelming love so even in your final hour and his darkness times that you both would never forget this feeling.   
  
The heats of your bodies pressed against one another. The sound of his heartbeat pounding in his chest and yours. You wanted more then anything to be in his dream. You wanted to be apart of his dream but you knew you gave up your existence just so he could have his dream. The only thing you knew as the sun itself was that you would have one thing no other troll would have from him. You had his heart.   
  
Somehow through it all neither you fall asleep. Dreaming of what could have beings and keeping each others spirits up. You had to smile Psiioniic’s hand caress your stomach lightly. Before closing his eyes thinking. You looked up at him catching his hand in yours. “What are you imagining?”   
  
Psiioniic sniffed lightly giving an pain sad look before smiling looking at you. “Nothing Bumble...”  
  
Psiioniic leaned in and gave you a gently forehead bump. The rest of the night the pair of you gave the other gentle whispers of flushes and love went on all day till the dark shadows of reality came back into the bright little world you both made.   
  
You cringed as you heard the dungeon door open with the shifting of many feet. Some whispers came down the cell hallway. Your voice cracked with sudden insanity. “M-maybe if we act died they’ll throw us out.”   
  
Psiioniic gave a quick and sudden low laugh. “No there not that thtupid.”   
You gave a smirk. “Worth asking you.”   
  
You made an suddenly whine of fear as the cell door opened. Psiioniic growled turning his head to look at the blues that stood there. One of the blues seemed to be the more gentler sort spoke. “Please listen before you react mage.”   
  
Psiioniic snarled shifting to let you go to protect you. “You’ll have to rip her from my cold died body!”   
  
The blue sighed as you gripped Psiioniic’s arm. “Pie...”   
  
The blue looked up at one of the more older trolls who shook something. “Be at ease low blood we are not here to take you away...our Master does not want that...but you must hurry.”   
  
Psiioniic looked confused till one of the older blueblood’s strayed something in his face and body before yours. You coughed slightly before as he apologized. “So you can’t be tracked and use the mage power you have for a while.”   
  
Psiioniic looked at them before grabbing you. Two smaller females gave you both cloak’s with the Highblood’s symbol on it. “Go up the dungeon stair’s and to the throne room. Your other friends and master is waiting. Hurry know run and don’t look back.”   
  
Psiioniic looked at the younger blueblood for a moment he could see it. He could see Jyvlin in the younger blueblood. It was the old asshole’s son. Psiioniic grabbed your arm before nodding. “Thank’th you...Felyxo...”   
  
The bluebloods nodded. “May we all have that dream brother of blood.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded before taking your hand and running up the stairs you were confused and huffing from the spray. God did it taste tremble. Psiioniic who stop you once and an well as he hide the both you in the shadows of an corner as bluebloods ran passing by. It took an couple of minutes. Psiioniic pushed out the door that was oddly left postless. As you look around him you see the Highblood standing there with your friends.   
  
Dolorosa was in the middle between Signless and the Highblood. Disciple had an hand on Signless’s arm as if to hold him back. Psiioniic moved into the room with you which caused the Highblood to snare at you. “Motherfucking close the motherfucking throne door motherfucking mage.” Psiioniic frowned before closing the door.   
  
You looked at him walking forward to where the Highblood was standing. “Motherfucker mutant I no motherfucking time for your motherfucking sad motherfucking attainments to motherfucking scare me. You motherfuckers are being motherfucking let go. You motherfuckers just be motherfucking kissing my motherfucking bulge.” The Highblood snapped violently as you pressed in with Psiioniic behind you. “Motherfucking bitches fucking get in here motherfucking now!”   
  
You watched as three very old jades came through the back door holding bags and the cloaks. They timidly placed the items down as one handed the Highblood an small piece of paper before they all running away as the Highblood snarled. You weren’t about to look an gifted horse in the mouth.   
  
You being more relaxed with the savage troll you quickly grabbed your cloak and your bag. You started to slip on your cloak not really caring for the damaged clothes you were in. “You're motherfucking brave motherfucking mutant bitch.”   
  
You huffed at him looking at him as you clipped your cloak together. “You're as fucking scare as an ugly ass walrus.” The Highblood and you glared at each other. You turned you back lightly. “Well get ready! What you want us to be killed?”   
  
Signless glared at you before Psiioniic, Dolorosa, and Disciple followed you grabbing they’re stuff and cloak. Signless sighed lightly before following. The Highblood stared as he grabbed his club raising it over his shoulder. “Motherfuckers follow me.”   
  
You nodded lightly as he moved his lumbering frame to the back where the other trolls came in. It seemed it was an separate passageway from the main area’s. You followed rather closely to the Highblood which made Psiioniic a bit nervous. You were strangely accepting of his orders. He wondered if the Highblood fucked you up a bit with his powers. He doubted it but he was still worried.   
  
The Highblood moved to an door before opening it by kicking it opening. The doors banged against the walls of the hive. Your group moved out the door to see it was the back of the hive. It was an separate exit point. The Highblood huffed lightly as you heard the sounds of beast like huffing. Not to fair away an cart pulled up with an sweating looking blueblood. He seemed nervous as he sat there. “He’ll motherfucking take you motherfucking out of this motherfucking area.”   
  
The Highblood moved lightly before offering Signless and piece of paper he had gotten from the elderly Jade. “This motherfucker is from the motherfucking gutter-bloods that motherfucking follow you. It has some motherfucking contacts for other motherfucking traitors of the blood. I motherfucking also left an motherfucking old contact of motherfucking mine on there. He’ll motherfucking help you if you motherfucking need help with the other motherfuckers.”   
  
Signless took the paper looking at him confused. “If I may Highblood why the change of mind?"   
  
The Highblood stared at the Signless before sighing. “I’m motherfucking looking out for my motherfucking self. I motherfucking don't want that motherfucking fish bitch motherfucking ending my motherfucking play because she motherfucking hates all motherfucking land trolls. Now motherfucking get going before I motherfucking change my motherfucking mind mutant motherfucker.”   
  
Signless nodded before going to the cart. You looked at the Highblood who was standing behind you as your friends started to clime into the cart he called around. You were confused by his change of heart but you thankful for it. He not only was putting himself in danger but he was placing his livelihood on the line. You looked up at him before clearing your throat. The Highblood crossed his arms looking at you. “What the mothering fuck do you want motherfucking mutant?”   
  
You turned to face him as an smile crossed your face. Your hands went behind your back and your eyes closed. “Nothing.” You smile a little more as you felt that giant hand on your head. The weight felt almost comforting. The Highblood so uncharacteristically moves his hand side to side on your head which makes you look up at him smiling sounding as one of your e/c eyes pin his and happy smirk.   
  
The Highblood for a moment sees his mate in you the same fiery spark that could drive and destroy mountains of lowbloods. The Highblood took his hand away before growling not angrily or viciously. “Go motherfucker, Go and never look back. Don’t even motherfucking abandon the motherfucking miracles I motherfucking give. I motherfucking don’t do second motherfucking chances. You will motherfucking beg me some motherfucking day motherfucking mutant bitch.”   
  
You nodded humming. “Thank you, Highblood. And not even if you were the last troll on earth. ” You stuck out your tongue at him and turned to run back when the Highblood pushed you forward to get you running faster. Signless looks at the Highblood as Psiioniic grips you under your arms bring you up into the cart.   
  
The Blueblood in the seat whips the hoof-beasts into action and you all pull off. The Highblood watched as you got farther and farther away. He felt his lips tug unnaturally. “Your motherfucking welcome little motherfucking mama. May the motherfucking souls of motherfucking old take pity on your motherfucking journey.”   
  
The Highblood turned as a shout came form the dungeons. The Highblood shook his head time to motherfucking act like his old motherfucking self. “What the motherfucking is going on motherfuckers!” The Highblood kicked the door causing bluebloods everywhere to scatter to find what the yelling was about.   
  
You kept looking behind as the Highblood got smaller and smaller you were confused by his sudden change of hearts but not the actions you were happy to see he had seen a bit of reason. Maybe this was the way to go. As the cart bounced lightly you looked back at Psiioniic who had a hand covering his face. Why was everyone so gloomy again. You frowned your brows. You looked around; “So I guess you couldn’t call is an cat-strophic failure. Since at least it’s somewhat bel-bee-vible out come.”   
  
Disciple just pushed you into Psiioniic. “Oh god mewr just tremble!”   
  
You laughed before pushing her back. “What it’s not the bee’s knees?”   
  
Psiioniic groaned before shaking his head. “Well? It’s not like any of you ros-a to the occasion.”   
  
Dolorosa groaned; “Really child must you dragged me into this as well.”   
  
You nodded; “Yup! It’s just more good signs to- mph!”   
  
You at Signless who covered your mouth with his hand. “Please for the love of all Gog Y/n we get it. Just stop with the bad jokes. Your worse then Psiioniic.”   
  
You pulled his hand down before smiling. “Alright alright I wouldn’t say anymore but enlighten up guys. We’ll be alright we always are. It was an small hiccup is all! As soon as we get going everything will off into place! Right?”   
  
Signless gave an soft smile his top fang poked over his lip giving you an cute little smile. “Right...” Signless moved his hand onto your head and ruffled your hair over top of the cloak. You nodded happily before leaning against Psiioniic who shook his head. You jumped right into your role.   
  
The blueblood driving the cart stopped as you all got into the forest line. “This is were you all get off I’m afraid.”   
  
Signless nodded as he got down helping Disciple and Dolorosa down before you and Psiioniic got down. You walked over to the horses and patted there side as an thanks which they snorted lightly.   
  
The blueblood looked at the group. “Where you all are going take the forest there it’s safer. I believe the Empress forces will be looking for you any moment know.” Dolorosa nodded thanking the troll. You looked at Signless before smiling as he smiled back at you. As the blueblood asked; “So where are you headed too?”   
  
Signless hummed softly. “To the coast to the outskirts of the High port town of Milion.” Psiioniic hummed unhappy. Signless sighed; “I know it’s not the best place but we can get lost in the crowd. I believe it’ll give us time to regroup and see about that contact the Highblood gave us.”   
  
Psiioniic nods as the blue blood looked at your group. “B-be safe on your t-travels lowbloods.”   
  
Signless bows at him. “Thank you. Safe travels to you as well.” The blueblood snorted before turning the cart around heading another way back to the Highblood’s hive. “Let’s get going we have much ground to cover.” Everyone nodded as the group got going from the spot.   
  
The group traveled day in and night for about two weeks straight. Psiioniic had noticed your scent was getting an odd sweet smell to it. Unlike his it was more sweeter. He just snorted it away it may have been his nose playing tricks on him or the herbs that were out at this time of the season. They were looking snow wasn’t going to be falling till later winter season. They’d hopefully be done by then.   
  
One night you sat beside Disciple who smiled at you. You poked at your morning meal a little hardly had eaten anything which was normal enough. “Mew don’t like soup do mew Y/n?”   
  
You looked up at your morial who was smirking. You looked at her a bit uneasy. “No I like soup I’m just...I’m just not hungry is all...Sorry Disciple...” You felt bad it wasn’t like you didn’t like it and Disciple went to all that effort to get meat too.   
  
You heard Disciple shush you gentle which you looked at her confused as you started to sniffle. Concern and guilt seemed to washed over on the trolls face. “Y/n don’t cry I was teasing mew.” Disciple let an mew of sorrow for making you upset.   
  
You looked at her before wiping your eyes. “I-I didn’t mean to cry Disciple... I’m... I’m... not...” You didn’t know why but you started to cry rather emotionally. You placed down the bowel in your hands and hugged the cat troll beside you.   
  
Disciple placed her own bowel down sighing. Why did she always make you cry at morning meal. Psiioniic popped his head out from the back of the cave hearing you cry. Disciple waved her hand away lightly causing him to duck back. Disciple rested her cheek on your head and rubbed your back. “Y/n please don’t cry. It’s okay I was only joking with mew.”   
  
You coughed lightly gripping onto her shirt some. “I know I’m sorry I don’t know why I’m crying.”   
  
You wailed as she sighed. You were so confusing to her at times. Disciple sighed before purring lightly at you to try and calm you down. Which you did after she shifted you from an hug to your head in her lap. She brushed your head lightly as you sniffled holding her around the waist.   
  
You sighed lightly as you closed your eyes till Psiioniic came to collect you for the day. Disciple dismissed what happen you had been an long for an well in the Grand Highbloods hive you were properly still emotional stressed from that.   
  
After couple of nights had passed she noticed you changed slightly you were more submissive and you just had this odd look about you. It seemed as well Signless was getting a bit annoyed with you which caused you to listen to his lectures about whatever you did wrong even when you didn’t. It was very odd like tonight.   
  
You had gone out with telling them where you were going even if it was the river which was an hop skip and jump away from the cave. During an earlier morning meal Signless was glaring at you which you had looked down. When you were finished did he start on you. Disciple sighed she’d have to talk to him later about what was going on with him.  
  
You sat in front of Signless as you clenched your jaw trying to listen to what Signless was saying you really were. But your stomach was having other thoughts. You felt your mouth start to salivate and the feeling of being to full suddenly hit you which was weird since you hardly ate anything. Signless looked at you like he was waiting for you to say something.  
  
You were about to when you covered your mouth feeling some liquid spill a little and bolted into the bushes outside a bit away from the cave. You leaned against a tree before dropping your hand and started to puke. It felt like your body was trying to puke your guts out.   
  
It subsided a little letting you pant. You looked a little behind to see Psiioniic standing there with an worried look. You were about to speak and again you turned your head and leached forward puking. Psiioniic came next to you not bothered about your puking and knelt beside you. He rubbed your back lightly as you throw up in behind the bushes.   
  
You panted lightly as sweat dropped down your face. “I-I’m sorry...” You burped softly not really caring it wasn’t a good burp either.   
  
You glanced at Psiioniic who frowned. “It’th fine don’t be tho thtupid bumble.” Psiioniic waited for you to say something snappy but you just hummed before making an muffle groan before starting again.   
  
Psiioniic got up and went back into the cave to grab an water-skin. Dolorosa looked up at him concerned as Signless was wiping off his cloak that you partly thrown up on a bit more *angry then he original was. “What happened?”   
  
Psiioniic sighed; “Thhe’th throwing up. I guethth thomething ithn’t thitting right.” Psiioniic shrugged before walking out with the water-skin. As Psiioniic got back to you; he saw that you were leaning against the tree panting. Psiioniic shifted beside you which caused you to look at him. Psiioniic held out the water-skin for you. Your hands trembled lightly as you grabbed it. You opened the water-skin and washed out your mouth before drinking from it.  
  
You sighed as Psiioniic just watched neither of you spoke. “Your thtomach all thettled Bumble?”   
  
You nodded lightly. “Yeah think so. Thank you Pie.” You tried to smile up at him but it didn’t quiet make it. You leaned your head against his arm closing your eyes.   
  
Psiioniic reached his hand up and stroke your hair lightly. He moved his head before kissing your head gently in an tender gesture of comfort. “Come on lets get you back so you can sleep it off.” You grumbled lightly before Psiioniic helped you stand up. You leaned heavy against him for support as you legs felt weak. You wondered what you had ate that wasn’t agreeing.   
  
It was thankfully an short walk to the cave. As you both walked in. You noticed Signless looking at you his changed for sort of upset to worried. Wow you must not looked to good then. “I’m going to...bed...” You slurred lightly from how wet your mouth felt.   
  
You did want to say to much fearing it’d cause you to throw up again. Psiioniic helped you to the back area before tucking you in the blankets you both shared. As he pulled up one of the blankets you looked up at him. “Tell Rosa m’sorry...for throwin’ up the soup.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded lightly as he watched as you fall asleep not long after. Psiioniic stood up before dipping back to the front of the cave. He sat down with an sigh in front of the fire. The three looked at him Disciple was the start to question. “She alright?”   
  
Psiioniic rubbed the back of his head sighing. “I think tho. I guethth thomething didn’t agree with her. It’th not like we haven’t theen it before. Rotha Y/n altho thay’th thorry. Thhe knowth you worked hard on that thoup.” Dolorosa gives as sad smile before shaking her head.   
  
Signless smiled a little; “Well I’m sure an good sleep will help like it always does. I’m sure she’ll be herself tomorrow night.” All four agreed to the statement and didn’t worry about it any farther.   
  
Unfortunately for the group it wasn't the case you ended up the next night to run out of the cave a little before puking what it seemed your guts out. Disciple was nice enough to stick with you through the experience and got you back in bed for an nap. You had missed the first night meal but you seemed to be okay after you nap. You laughed it off saying that you must had still some morning meal left in your stomach. Dolorosa gave you water and a bit of fruit which you happily kept down after seeing you were okay the group got moving.  
  
As you all started to walk the snow started to fall. The more forest and mountain ranges had snow around this time of year. Signless wanted the group to get to the desert to make it a bit easier on everyone since even they weren’t used to snow and cold temperatures not that the desert was any better the fear of sandstorms were higher and the nights were just as cold but at least there was no snow to wet the cloaks to give everyone chills.   
  
Your group didn’t find the desert after an good couple day journey this is because you had not fairing any better. You were still throwing up and looked weaker then before. Dolorosa wondered if you had caught something from the dungeon you were in. If she remember correctly it was an ill favored one to be in she had asked Psiioniic what he had seen in there. Psiioniic didn’t really now what to tell her since he was there only for the day but he was fine. Psiioniic didn't know what to do you were always at this point asleep or cuddled up next to him seeking some sort of comforting gesture. He noticed the only time you seemed an slither of what you were was in the middle hours of the night. As soon as it started to get earlier you seemed to get sicker.   
  
At the moment the group rested for the night in an smaller cave the only one between the forest and desert. You and Disciple were laying on the blankets for you and Psiioniic. Disciple rubbed your back slightly worry all over her face. You didn’t look good at all. Your s/c skin was calmly looking and you seemed so much out of energy. You cuddled into her lightly seeking comfort and warmth. “Disciple I don’t feel good...”   
  
Disciple hummed lightly before brushing a bit f your hair back from your face. “I know Y/n don’t worry Signless will think of something.” You sighed deeply.   
  
You mumbled as you started to close your eyes. “I wish you’d all just had left me behind. It’d make it easier on you guys.”   
  
Disciple looked down at you. “What do you mean?”   
  
She could just see little slivers of e/c before you closed them shivering lightly. “when you first met me. It’s my fault...i just slow everyone down...should have just walk away...”   
  
Disciple gave an sad look not that you could see it before she wrapped her hand around your back and through an leg over yours to pull you in closer. “Don’t be silly mew are no trouble. It’s mewr genes Y/n a lot of other low bloods can’t handle the cool.”   
  
You just grunted at her before bring your fist up close to your face to sleep. Disciple grasped the other one under the blanket before nuzzling her face into your hair. She hoped you felt better soon.   
  
Psiioniic sat beside the fire with an trouble look. Disciple was asleep with you at the moment. He could just see the outline of the both of you. Your head was tuck under Disciples with your a hand curled up as fist in front of your face. Disciple had her arm tucked around you and the other most likely in yours between the pair of you. You had forgone his inability to comfort you to Disciple who happy step up to do so.   
  
You had been throwing up for nearly two weeks every night when you woke up and just after morning meal. It had everyone concerned even though you waved it off saying it could be stress. Dolorosa tried everything she could to see if you were ill and Signless even was worried. They saw that you were looking more wore out and tried.   
  
Psiioniic clenched his jaw what was he going to do if you were ill. He wouldn’t be able to take it. Psiioniic was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Signless call his name. Psiioniic looked up when Signless knelt down beside him. “Psii how’s Y/n doing?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head. “No any better...Thign thhe thmell’th different and I don’t know what that meanth...I can’t lothe her Thignlethth I jutht can’t...”   
  
Signless frowned before placing an hand on Psiioniic’s neck as a comforting gesture. “We’ll head for the small village of Jaxivp just outside of the forest range. The healers can see if there’s something we’re missing. She will be fine Psiioniic you know as well as we do that Y/n is strong. I mean she faced the Highblood and walked away brother.”   
  
Signless moved his hand up into Psiioniic’s hair as he scratched his friends head softly. Psiioniic sighing leaning into Signless’s hand as his ears flickered down. A soft purr came up Psiioniic throat as did Signless’s. “It’ll all be figured out in the night.”   
  
Psiioniic sighed nodding as Signless help eased the mage’s troubled soul. True to Signless’s word your group was up and gone by first moons light. You did throw up even without the food which made you feel horrible till the day got going. You group found themselves rather quickly in front of an old looking hive with an hanging sign which had letters on it and a herb looking plant on it.   
  
As your grouped walked in the sound of an bell had you look up and around. Inside the place looked dead an couple of chairs sat on the left or right side with an long looking desk beside an door. The poor young female Jade looked at the group. “Can I help everyone?”   
  
Dolorosa nodded pushing you forward. “Yes young one our friend here has being throwing up twice a day for about little over a week. We were wondering if the healer was in to have him check her out. She doesn’t have any illness that I can see.”   
  
The jade nodded. “Yes of course but your other friends must wait outside if that is the case. You all can't go in.”   
  
Psiioniic looked at Dolorosa looked at each other. “Y-you go with her Rotha.”   
  
Dolorosa nodded as she gripped your hand. The young female Jade nodded as the others filed out of the hive and sat down out side waiting for you and Dolorosa. Dolorosa tugged at your hand to get you to follow her as the Jade opened the door to the side of her. There was an troll with by your standard impressive looking horns that twisted around almost like an ram horns. You noticed he turned from the paper work in front of him to see who was coming in. “Aw Ciopal we have clients?”   
  
She nodded. “Yes Jade Father, one of our sister bring an young troll in. She can not figure out what she is ail with and needs your help.”   
  
You blinked puzzled Jade father? You look up at Dolorosa confused she leaned down a little. “One of the rare male Jades of my blood caste. Us females are called mothers for looking after the wigglers. Males are left to do whatever outside the caverns.”   
  
You nodded lightly humming.   
  
“Thank you Ciopal you may go.” The Young Jade nodded before excusing herself to the front. Dolorosa walked inside the room before letting go of your hand and turned to close the door with an light click. The doctor looked at the pair of you. “It is rare to see an Jade mother unable to pick out an ailment. What seems to be the problem?”   
  
Dolorosa tried to smile as she spoke about it. “The young companion of mine has been throwing up twice a day and has been very tired and weak. It’s been about roughly an week since it started...”   
  
The doctor hummed as he listened at what Dolorosa tried to do. “Hmm that seems odd...Well lets see what we got here.” The older looking Jade male rolled to his table. He pulled an cushion on it before looking at you. “Come here please young one.” With an gently push from Dolorosa you walked over. The Elder helped you to sit up on the table and cushion before sitting back down on his chair. He glanced you over before telling you to open your mouth and to give him your wrist.   
  
Dolorosa explained a bit after you were rather forced to pull your hood down. But for whatever reason he wasn’t surprised. He shrugged before farther testing you trying to get an feel for some things. After a bit more testing and looking the doctor went to the shelf and grabbed something fluffy looking. The doctor looked at you well you were a bit confused when he gave you a piece of towel. “Rub the back of your neck for me.” You arched an eyebrow before doing as you were told. The towel felt nice to cold.   
  
The Doctor turned towards Dolorosa. “How old is the mutant Jade mother?”   
  
Dolorosa sighed. “Roughly about 10 sweeps sir. She is not as young as you think.”   
  
He hummed his face lighting up a bit. You offered him the towel which he took sniffling it lightly. You looked at Dolorosa with an unsure look then a bit was a creepy out look when he licked one part of it. He rubbed his chin humming. “Interesting...You said she has been throwing up for one week?”   
  
Dolorosa answered him; “About two weeks.”   
  
He nodded as he rolled over from the one spot to his bag taking out some tools. Some of them horrified you. Dolorosa placed an hand on your leg as to reassure you. He took out an stethoscope looking equipment before rolling over to you and Dolorosa.   
  
You watched as the Doctor first gently touched certain parts of your upper and lower stomach careful glancing once and a well at Dolorosa as if not wanting to anger her or something. You hummed as he stopped and placed an old looking stethoscope into his smaller set of ears. He placed the cold metal on your stomach which caused you to break into goose bumps. He hummed lightly moving it around before taking it away and out of his ears resting it around his neck. “Lean back a little for me mutant.”   
  
You unwillingly leaned back to expose more of your self to him. Dolorosa narrowed her eyes slightly as he caused you to hiss in pain lightly as he prodded one spot a little to hard. He hums against before rolling to his medical cabinet and trifles through it. You move back rubbing your stomach. As he moved back out of the cabinet he rolled back over holding to vials. Dolorosa’s eyes widen a little every Jade knew what those vials were for.   
  
The doctor opens the one vial before speaking to you. “Smell this for me...” You little confused he was certainly a quack alright. You sniffled the vial. “Does that smell good?”  
  
You inhale more deeply this time it did smell good also like Psiioniic’s scent but a bit sweeter and musky you loved it. You nodded. “Yes it smells like Pie. Mmm...”   
  
The doctor laughed not knowing you were referencing to your mate not some sort of baked beef; “How about this one?” He closed the one only to pop open the other one. You leaned away from the vial not even needing to sniff it.   
  
You plugged your nose as you eyes started to water what an smell on that. “Ew, gods I can smell that for here.” You looked at Dolorosa who had one hand rubbing her eyes as if frustrated.   
  
As the doctor closed the vial he smiled you let your nose good sniffling the air. It didn’t smell horrible anymore. He doctor just smiled before as he rolled lightly to the medicine cabinet. He fiddled around in there before pulling out another two small bottles.   
  
When he rolled over back to you both he placed it in Dolorosa’s hand before getting up to help you down. As help you down he smiled as you pulled your hood back over your face. “Well other then a bit of dehydration there is nothing out of the ordinary with her condensation. But I must say Congratulations is in order. The bottles I gave you should be taken before first night meal and morning meal it’ll stop any throwing up. You can go now Mother Jade.”   
  
You looked confused at the troll doctor well Dolorosa bowed at him. He smiled at your confused face as Dolorosa grabbed your hand. You gripped her hand looking up at her for answers. You noticed when she looked at you bright Jade blush went across her face. You were about to asked when he started to walking all but dragging you along. “Dolorosa?”   
  
You asked as she refused to look at you making distressing chirping and rumble sounds. The young Jade nurse at the front looked at the both of you before waving with an smile. You waved back at her before being yanked rather roughly out of the house. You hissed lightly in a bit of pain as Dolorosa’s gripped got tighter.   
  
As you both got out of the house your friends looked up at you from there spots in the dirt. She stop with you at her side; the three looked at her then you then back to her as her ears started to flicker as she huffed. She opened her mouth before closing it making and trilling sound. You for some reason were have worried and half amused you had never seen the normally calm troll look so flustered and embarrassed. Her voice was an octave hear as she spoke. “T-time to go back children!”   
  
You stumped a little on your feet as she suddenly and literally started to pull you away. The three had just gotten up and she had the both of you half an mile away from them. Signless, Disciple, and Psiioniic all started to yell as they ran to catch up. “Mother stop!”   
  
“Rosa mewr walking to fast!”   
  
“Rotha why are you running what’th wrong with Y/n?!”   
  
You looked up at the matriarch as she stayed looking forward. You sighed trying to keep up. Dolorosa didn’t stop even when she had gotten you to the cave. She didn't drop you oh no. Dolorosa became even more flustered which had you laugh a bit. Dolorosa was like an bird when it fluffed up in irritation. She forced you to sit down by the fire before wrapping two other cloaks around you. She even through her more fluffy blanket on you. Wrapping you up in an rather tightly cocoon.   
  
You struggled lightly in it. “Dolorosa stop.”   
  
You whined lightly before the Jade made trilling sounds. “Shush Y/n j-just let me care for you...oh Gog! You haven't eaten yet.” You tried to to get an hand out only to be wrapped up tighter then fort Knox's.   
  
Thankfully as you rolled onto your back to get out of the blankets the others came in the cave. Disciple looked at you as you stared back. “Help.”   
  
Disciple smiled before trying not to laugh. Dolorosa looked at Disciple before getting an more flustered look. Signless sighed as Psiioniic gave an confused look. Both males walked over to Dolorosa to calm her as Disciple help you up and out of the blankets of death. You sighed being able to breath happily and not feel like an mummy.   
  
Disciple sat next to you well the boys tried to calm down the older troll who was pacing and mumbling along almost in distress. You both watched as Disciple asked. “What happened? Are mew okay?”   
  
You looked at your morial with an confused face. “The Healer said there was nothing wrong with me so i don’t know whats going on...”   
  
Disciple pouted as she opened her book. “Tell me what happened we’ll figure it out.”   
  
You sighed. “Well when he got there he was checking me out like vitals and that. He suddenly pulls that weird ear device thing and places it on my stomach he hums then touches my lower stomach a bit hard before going getting two vials.” Disciple blushes looking at you clearly you weren’t playing attention to her as you continued. “He told me to sniff each one one smelt like Pie but maybe a bit sweeter as for the other it was gross i didn’t even have to sniff it to smell it. Then he says there’s nothing wrong other then I'm not getting enough fluids then says ‘congratulations is in order.’ and I still can’t figured out what.”   
  
When you looked at Disciple she was giving you the creepiest smile you had every seem before from her. You shouted as she pounced on you squeaking in happiest. “Oh Y/n! I’m so happy for you!”   
  
The motion had you on the ground giving an other breathless shout. She was hugging you so tightly. “Dis-disciple too hard...urgh...c-can’t breath!” You gasped trying to breath well she hugged you. Disciple broke away from you and grabbed your shoulders an smile spread across her whole face. You stared at her confused and coughing. “Disciple what was that for why are you so happy.”   
  
Disciple giggled before letting your shoulders go. You were so stunned sometimes. “Y/n think about it. Mew’ve been throwing up and the doctor said congratulations. What does it mean...” She smiled at you as you seemed to stare at her before down as if connecting the dots. The olive troll could see the gears working in your head. It’ll you blushed deep red finally getting what was going on. “Oh!” A hand dropped down on your stomach. “B-but we...it can’t... how... oh gods...” You suddenly become very aware of Psiioniic who is looking at you confused as is Signless.  
  
You look up at him suddenly terrified. You pull your cloak hood over your face and hid your face into Disciple lap who is laughing and patting your back. You curl up into an humanly ball. “Stop smirking!” you shouted from in her lap.   
  
Disciple kept smirking; “Mew know Rosa and I aren’t going to tell them mew know.”   
  
You groaned. “Why not...” you heard someone walk to your right.   
  
“Cause we aren’t the ones who weren’t pailing with safety child.”   
  
You groan rather bothered. “I didn’t even know! You know I can’t smell anything! Blame him!” You had Disciple and Dolorosa laugh well Signless looked even more confused as Psiioniic seemed worried as you violently pointed your finger at him from Disciple’s lap.   
  
Disciple purred lightly rubbing your back. “it’s a happy little thing Y/n. Though mew both have horrible timing.”   
  
You snorted as you sat up. “I don’t know how happy it’s going to be. Unlike you I rather not have to get cut open.” You glanced away as Dolorosa hummed she understood what was not being said.   
  
You whined again this time pouting as you shifted a little raising your head. Both women smiled as you pouted at them. You shifted back sitting up and flopped your hood down. You had an cute pink blush across your face. You looked up at Psiioniic giving little glances at Signless. “I’m uh...I’m...I’m pregnant with Pie’s mage bee baby...thing. T-that’s what the troll doctor said...ish...”   
  
Signless eyes were so widen you though they would drop out of their sockets. Psiioniic looked at you though which made you fidget lightly. “Ta-da...” you tried to do little jazz hands forcing a smile before frowning.   
  
You looked at Signless who opened his mouth then closed it. He made an sound that was half way stuck between an oh and disbelieving sound. Psiioniic just looked at you eyes permanently wide. His red and blue eyes looked like cup saucers. Signless was the first to break by smiling and grabbing your hand gently. “That is wonderful news Y/n!”   
  
Signless started to talk up an storm about grub related things you just listened nodding lightly. You eyes looked to Psiioniic who had yet to saw anything. It looked like he was frozen in time. You frowned lightly as you placed an hand on his leg. “Psiioniic say something please...”   
  
As the three other looking from you to Psiioniic who was sitting there staring into the distance. He had not said a word since you told them the truth. You moved closer to him so as you carefully touched his arm. “Pie? Hello anyone in there?” You shook his arm lightly before looking at your other friends. “I think I broke him...”   
  
Signless hummed lightly before looking at the other two. “Disciple can you take Y/n out of the cave for a bit I’m sure you both can find something for a meal. Leave Psiioniic with me and Dolorosa he’ll be back to his ‘witty’ self.”   
  
You looked at them before kissing Psiioniic’s cheek and getting up to follow Disciple who held out her hand for you. You took it before giving one glance back at the three trolls before looking forward. Signless waited till Disciple disappeared with you before taking off his and Psiioniic’s cloak. “Mother can you get the mind honey?”   
  
Dolorosa sighed getting up as Signless undid Psiioniic’s cloak and moved behind the shocked yellow blood. Signless sat down behind his friend and started to rub his back with his hands moving down the troll’s back. The more be pressed the tension in his shoulder seemed to drop. “Breath my brother, Breath.”   
  
Signless stopped rubbing Psiioniic back before placing his hands on the sides of the others neck as his pressed his thumbs against the back of Psiioniic’s ears. Signless rubbed the pads of his thumbs against the back of the others ears hitting the pressure points there. As Signless did this Psiioniic loosened up. Signless moved his hands down his morials neck causing Psiioniic to close his eyes.   
  
Signless looked at see Dolorosa walking back with the little vial of mind honey. As she rested on her knee’s in front of him Signless moved grabbing Psiioniic into an more guarded stance to control him better. “Okay let him have an whiff i got him.”   
  
Dolorosa nodded as she undid the vial before placing the bottle under his nose. Signless hissed lightly as Psiioniic snarled almost biting Dolorosa’s hand. The older Jade was quick enough to move her hand away as Signless wrestled Psiioniic down on the ground as he snarled from the vapor high of the mind honey. Signless growled out at him. “Calm down Psiioniic! I said calm the fuck down!”   
  
After a bit of wrestling Psiioniic ran out of energy before laying on the ground on his stomach with Signless huffing lightly. “You back in the world of living my brother?”   
  
Psiioniic groaned as he clenched his head lightly. “Why did the uthe the mind honey. I’ve got an big fucking headache know aththhole.”   
  
Signless gave a small laugh. “Well you froze up on Y/n after she told us she was carrying. Remember?”   
  
Psiioniic stilled for an moment before looking at him then groaned against this time covering his face with his hands. “Take that fucking thmirk off your face Thignlethth before I rip it off.”   
  
Signless laughed some more. “Oh Gog’th Thign what are we going to do...We can’t have an grubling right now I mean you and Dithciple haven’t...”   
  
Signless just smiled at his friend. “Psiioniic this is an blessing my brother please calm yourself. You and Y/n can-”   
  
Psiioniic glared at Signless through his fingers red and blue met red eyes. Signless sighed changing his words. “can continue with us. I mean we have mother who knows about how to care for trolls like this and even more then that she will be safe. I have to admit the timing could have been better but when everyday could be our last day it nice to see something go good for an change.”   
  
Psiioniic sighed before nodding as he moved to sit up. He was suddenly plagued by doubts and concern. Signless placed an hand on his leg. “It will be up to you to decide what happens. I’m sure whatever the choice it will be the right one.”

You and Disciple had went all the way to the village before heading back. As you and Disciple came back you were happy to see Psiioniic was stand up and pacing. When he caught you standing there he narrowed his eyes at you like he was mad. Disciple hesitated as did Signless it was never an good sign when it came to trolls to see that. You gave an smile before walking over to him. “Oh good your not broken anymore.” you gave an nervous chuckle.   
  
Psiioniic flashed his fangs at you lightly which took an step back. You both stared at each other you watched as Psiioniic’s jaw clenched and unclenched lightly. He was angry at you a little how could you choose such an time to get grubbed up. If the Highblood didn’t let you all go he would have last more then just you but then you didn’t know nor did he which made him even worse.   
  
Psiioniic was scared as well with having an grub on the run was dangerous for both you, the group, and the grub. How were you going to care for an creature like that during the pupating process. But at the same time he was excited happy even. The birth of an grub is something to be happy about his genetic line would continue as well as yous regardless of the stain and cruse of his blood and genetic last name.   
  
Psiioniic’s face twisted a little as you looked at him. You weren’t sure if he wanted to hit you or hug you. You kinda off flinched away from as his hands moved out. When you felt his arms wrap around you you sighed for an moment thankful. Well you can Disciple were out walking around she explained the dangers that males would be to you even Psiioniic. You rested your head on his chest lightly before he started to purr causing the rumbling vibration in his chest. You knew from there on everything was going to be okay.   
  
No matter what happened your friends and mate were going to see you through this know it just explaining that they’re two months pregnancy doesn’t equal yours. You sighed again looking at Dolorosa. It was going to be an long night...  
  
-month later-  
  
You just sighed suddenly as you ran from the bushes at the hopping-beast who ran right towards Disciple. The you heard a chatter sound then a crack before Disciple head popped up with some blood on her mouth. “Caught it?!” She nodded as you walked out of the bush. “How many is that?”  
  
Disciple threw it in the bag before looking down. “Five i think that's enough. I kinda miss the days where you didn’t eat a lot.”   
  
You hummed sighing nodding before pushing her as she laughed. “Fuck you!”   
  
Disciple hopped along dancing away from you laughing. She flashed her fangs as she smiled. “Sorry that quadrant is filed by Signless’s; Y/n mew know that.”   
  
You screwed up your face before sticking your tongue out at her. Disciple looked at you staring as you were looking else were. She could just started to notice the bigger stomach bump on your smaller frame. You were about three months into breeding cycle. Which was very concerning at first but Dolorosa had explain very carefully that for you breeding cycle could be as long as nine months. That just so strange though you promised them it wouldn’t be that long like it was for a fact. Dolorosa wasn’t to sure but you were.   
  
Disciple tilted her head your habits had changed as well. You were eating more which was a good thing but also a bad thing as well especially when it was weird. Disciple had stopped you a time or two from eating the shell of the chirp-beast eggs much to your displeasure it seemed that and did you ever have a sweet fang. Poor Psiioniic had to literally hide his honey away from you most of the time out of your reach.   
  
The group had never in there lives seen someone pace staring at a jar possessed as they did you. So to say you were unhappy was an understatement. Disciple thought that episode with the blueblood long ago was scary she was wrong. You declined a simple craving made you down right murderess and even she found it was hard even to talk you down from pummeling Psiioniic. So to be a bit nicer Psiioniic would give you one spoonful of the stuff a day if you relaxed and ate all your meals to finish. Which you did all of it.  
  
You sighed looking at Disciple who was staring at you. You look at yourself to see what she was looking at. “What? What's on me?” You tried to look behind you to see.   
  
Disciple shook her head; “Nothing sorry. I was thinking to hard about somethings.”   
  
You followed Disciple back to the cave till you both seen Signless was leaving the cave. Disciple smiled waving at him he waved back as you smiled. You commented; “Where you going too?”   
  
Signless hummed; “To the Village to see if I can’t get anyone to help our cause. I’ll be back before mother gets home.”   
  
Disciple pouted a little before grabbing his arm. “I’ll come with mew! I can write down there names on the papers for the journal later.”   
  
Signless paused before you smiled nodding as she throw you the bag of rabbits. “Alright then have fun you too!”   
  
Signless opened his mouth before Disciple dragged him away. She knew as you did that Psiioniic was going to be back soon. So she didn’t have to stay with you. You sighed softly watching them go off before placing the bag down. You’d need to clean them up before for tonight. You sighed again before leaning down and grabbing the water-skin to see if there was enough for that. There wasn’t sadly.   
  
So you had to go get some making basically fast pace creature jerky wasn’t going to go good without water. You wondered if Psiioniic who help you. You shrugged before going outside the cave to the pond you thought you spotted earlier. You found it but it was rather weird smelling so you figured you’d not. You knew Psiioniic went off to pick some plants for the group since you guys had like no coins at this point of time.   
  
You all hoped that maybe by selling some of the food or what jerky maybe you’d make some coins. You didn’t really know but that the moment water seemed more appealing. “Psiioniic!” You called loudly from the cave line. You waited for him to shout back only to hear nothing. You sighed before walking out into the tree line you gentle marked the trees by searching the bark with one of the rocks but it’s base. Hopefully you wouldn’t get to lost.   
  
As you moved along the forest line trying to find him. You ventured to an small bubbling brook. You smiled as you filled the water-skin up for the meal. You turned your head slightly to look around. Your eyes caught onto an rather small grey thing in the distances which looked like an house. You dismissed it lightly before  sighed though maybe you just missed him possible? You decided it was best to go back the way you came. As you moved you hear the bushes rustle lightly. “Psiioniic?”   
  
You called lightly this time you did get an answer. “Bumble? I thought you were with Dithciple?”   
  
You nodded lightly. “I was; we had caught five hopping-beasts so we called it a day. Signless went to town and Disciple followed you know a little alone time.”   
  
You wiggled your eyebrows making him smile. “Kinky~” You nodded as he spoke again. “Anyways I’m glad I found you then. You done?”   
  
You nodded lightly. “Yeah I was trying to find you anyways so this works out good.”   
  
You laughed as Psiioniic nodded lightly. The both of you headed back to the cave where Psiioniic lent an hand with helping you mostly by helping you get clean the beasts up before you skinned them. After cutting and stripping the flesh off the beasts from experience in the many jobs you held as an teen you laid the flesh over top of the fire that Psiioniic made to help cure the meat faster.   
  
You sighed as Psiioniic went to the one spot in the cave. In his hand was the jar of honey he kept out of your reach. You smiled before you giggled as Psiioniic presented you with a spoonful of honey. You leaned in taking the spoon by popped the spoon into your mouth from his hand. Psiioniic shake his head as you leaned away taking the spoon with you.   
  
You hummed happily forgetting what you were going to say about the stream. Psiioniic collected you into his lap as you happily licking at the spoon. If you were a troll you would have been purring. You didn’t even turn your head when you heard laughter from outside of the cave.   
  
It was Disciple and Signless’s so it wasn't concerning. Psiioniic turned his head though as the two came in. Both spoke lightly about things from town. You were happily licking the spoon not really caring what was happening as you cuddled into Psiioniic.   
  
Psiioniic turned his head from the two as they sat down in front of the fire. Disciple giggling along before she nuzzled her face into Signless’s neck. Signless was just smiling along the four of you relaxing in each others company as Dolorosa came back huffing. Psiioniic looked behind him at her. “What’th wrong?”   
  
She came over before sitting down. “I couldn’t find the stream around here. It seems it has moved or dried up since the last time I was around this area.”   
  
You hummed from Psiioniic lap taking the spoon out of your mouth. “ Oh the stream the one that leads to the creepy looking building? I found it earlier today looking for Psiioniic.”   
  
Dolorosa looked at you. “What really?”   
  
You nodded lightly. “It’s a bit away but I seen it why?”   
  
Dolorosa sighed. “Good we can move to the old Inn then hopefully it’s still running. Heard from town there was an killer lose and a cave is not an safe place to be. Besides there are snarl-beasts about this area and I’d rather us protected then find ourselves in the mouths of an snarls-beast or the weapon of an killer.”   
  
You nodded as did the others. Your group packed up the items they had before heading out. Dolorosa looked at you a little. “Do you remember where it was?”   
  
You nodded; “yeah I left markers to find it later cause I was trying to find Psiioniic after Disciple and Signless went to town but I kinda forgot about it since Psiioniic offered the rather tasty honey.”   
  
Dolorosa chuckled very softly. “Lead they way child.”   
  
You nodded before showing the group the way to the river which surprisingly wasn’t an river anymore just an small stream. Dolorosa sighed not liking the look. She lead the rest of you to where she remember the Inn was surprisingly the building was there but it seemed the Inn was closed down. Some of the windows were boarded up an there was that empty vibe from the place.   
  
Dolorosa was very careful was she went into the abandon building. Psiioniic waited down stairs as she went up stairs to check things out. Signless waited at the door well you and Disciple were looking inside. An good layer of dust covered everything. There was an shout from up starts as Dolorosa called. “It’s okay! I remember four doors though but I know count three how strange.”   
  
Psiioniic teased her lightly. “Well it wath an long time ago you know how memory changeth with time.”   
  
Dolorosa scoffed before whacking Psiioniic on the arm. “If I have a great memory thank you. Cause if I remember right you were weeping rather-”   
  
Psiioniic covered her mouth which had everyone laugh. “I have no clue what your talking about! Oh look an pot!”   
  
You just smiled as you placed down your bag on the table as the rest of them. Dolorosa looked at you. “Y/n can you go collected twigs for the fire?”   
  
You nodded lightly going outside a little you knelt down picking the sticks up. As you did so you seen Psiioniic had come back to call you back in. You collected an fair amount as you turned an shadow from in one of the windows caught your eye. You looked up rather confused before it disappeared as you blinked. “Creepy...”   
  
“Bumble!”   
  
“Coming Pie!”   
  
You ran over to him as he looked at you. “What were you looking at?”   
  
Psiioniic took the sticks you collected from him as you spoke. “There was an weird shadow in the window maybe my minds playing tricks on me.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded. “Wouldn’t be the first time...”   
  
You smirked back. “I know even more so with those twin sticks of yours.”   
  
Psiioniic blushed before huffing. “Thhut up you know you love it.”   
  
You snickered lightly. “I don’t know I think my mind was playing tricks on me...”  
  
Psiioniic huffed again before pointing your side causing you to giggle. “Bitch.” You just winked as Psiioniic placed the wood down by the fire place.   
  
Dolorosa smiled at you as she placed the broom by the door before looking at Disciple. “Well since we;re out this far we should look for food for the day.”   
  
Everyone nodded unknown to you well you were outside they disguised that you who be staying in the Inn well they hunted and gathered. You smiled sitting there waiting for an task like normal.   
  
As Signless dived up the tasks you noticed you didn’t one. You frowned a little; “What do you want me to do?”   
  
Signless gave an little bit of an force smile; “Stay here and relax a little. I have nothing really for you to do.”   
  
You frowned; “Come on I’m sure-”   
  
Psiioniic interrupted you. “Another time Bumble. Don’t worry about it. Your going to make thure you watch the home front. That ith an important job.” You narrowed your eyes before sighing. The others gave you a little smile before walking out with the bags they needed to either hunt or collect. You watched from the door waving as they left.   
  
You sighed before closing the door lightly. You moved and sat at the table for an bit rubbing your stomach. After an while you started to paced lightly back and forth in the kitchen of the shelter. You weren’t very happy the group had left you in the abandon inn. You wanted to help them at least forge for some food or something.   
  
Them clearly treating you fragile was making you lose it. So what you could barely see your feet, maybe didn’t have the best record of things, and also had trouble find you either alone or with the group...You paused okay maybe they had a point but still. “Doesn’t mean I want this treatment.”   
  
You groaned before looking down at your stomach. “It’s all your fault you know that. You're like me horrible timing. No wait it’s your fathers fault damn him and his bee like charm. If maybe he didn’t smell like sweet honey all the time i would have resisted.” You sighed rubbing your eye with one hand in annoyance. Fault wasn’t going got change anything it was stressful enough when all but Dolorosa thought you were about to pop.   
  
It made you feel like you were going to throw up. Maybe you should all over Psiioniic’s bag. You sighed again before sitting down on one of the chairs at the table. You looked at the dusty table before humming. Maybe that’s what you can do to show them that your not an totally useless. You’ll clean the area that your using. It was simple enough and they would be thankful.   
  
You smiled as you got up looking for the broom Dolorosa had earlier to sweep some of the cobwebs out. You found it rather innocently by the door which you smiled. You grabbed it before starting to sweep the floor. You cough and sneeze a little before placing your shirt over your nose to keep the dust out. It took you a bit up you cleaned the floor and wiped off the table and other surfaces. You feeling proud thought maybe even an better idea was to clean the sleeping area.   
  
As you moved up the stairs you remember Dolorosa saying only one door she could get open which was the last and only door to the right. You paused when you noticed a bit that there was an door to the left. You tilled your head lightly. As dragged the broom across the floor ignoring the other two locked doors. You looked at it curious. Did Dolorosa miss it? Maybe it was a bit dark in here when she was looking.   
  
You hummed as you looked at the door conflicted. It look very dusty maybe it was best to leave it alone. You huffed a little before looking down at your stomach. “What do you think I should do huh? I mean it’s an abandon in for all i know it’s closed or should I leave it alone?”   
  
You hummed about it against your greater judgment you placed an hand on the door knob. “Well what’s the worse that can happen.” You turned the knob before seeing the door could be opened. As you opened it you got an look in what was in the inside of the room.   
  
You made an very high pitcher whine as tears called under your eyes. You stared into the room before slamming it close in fear. You heard sounds of something moving from behind the door. The hair on the back of your neck stood up. You let go the door and ran as fast as you could dropping the broom as you ran down the stairs down and out of the not so abandon inn.   
  
You heard the sounds of chattering coming from the inside. Which you then looked at the tree. You hadn’t tried to climb a tree in years but when push came to shove you would couldn’t out run trolls even if you weren’t pregnant. You jumped for an longer and lower branch before you gripped it tightly before pulling yourself up. You heard sounds of wood splinting which made you climb faster then you ever had even as a kid.   
  
You eyed branches that looked like a good place to hide. You climb up better high into the tree. You sat down straddling the thick branch eyeing the view below as the sound of snarling and crazed panting could be heard. You almost could have chuckled. “Yeah it was safer it the Inn.”   
  
You covered your mouth pulling your legs up straight and together as you heard hurried foot steps from below. You trembled lightly.   
  
“wHeRe ArE yOu? HeHehe!” You heard loud sniffing. “WhEn I fInD yOu I’m GoInG tO eAt YoU!” there was a crazed laughter.   
  
You felt tears start to bubble over your hand. You clenched your teeth so tightly it hurt. ‘please gods don’t like it find us.’ Your heart hammered along each minute that tick on was an other minute your life seemed to tick by. “Pie where are you...” You whispered quietly as the sound of laughter broke through the area.   
  
Disciple looked up from her spot with an small rabbit like creature in her mouth. Dolorosa looked at her as the other dropped the animal in her hands before handing it off. Dolorosa looked at her. “What is it child?”   
  
Disciple frowned her brows staring. The cat troll’s ears flickered and flexed about. Disciple inhaled deeply before opening her mouth a little sniffing. Disciple turned her head to Dolorosa with an mixed look. “Don’t you smell it Rosa?”   
  
Dolorosa inhaled through her nose taking in the smells around her. The older trolls opened her mouth to taste the scent coming off the air. She hummed it was the smell of death and danger. Disciple’s jaw clenched as the younger troll let off an unaware growl.   
  
Dolorosa looked up as she seen feather-beasts and chirping-beasts fly away from the trees. “I think we should go back. We have more then enough food for the day. Let’s go get the boys and-”   
  
Disciple shook her head. “Psiioniic and Signless would have smelt this by now as well. Lets just go back I doubt Y/n can smell it the danger.”   
  
Dolorosa nodded before following the younger troll. As the two female trolls got closer to the Inn the stronger and stronger the scent got. Each would look at the around and pause at every sound. If it wasn’t for you there they would have said fuck it and went to look for the boys.   
  
As the pair of females walked they started to get the feeling someone was watching them. Both stopped as they heard something crack not to far away. Disciple flexed her hands lightly having her claws appear on her hands. Dolorosa shifted just the same with her lip stick tube.   
  
Both waited till they heard the rustle in the bushes to bounce. Disciple snarled pouncing on an body. Her claws against the trolls neck as she felt cold metal against the side of hers. She panted to see red eyes looking at her.   
  
She unsummoned her claws before laughing a warily. “Signless mew now not to scare us like that.”   
  
Signless unsummoned his scythe giving a bit of a laugh as well. “I could say the same.”   
  
He bumped his head against hers causing Disciple to purr.  
  
“Disciple!”   
  
“Thign!”   
  
Disciple moved her head up. “It’s okay Rosa it’s just the boys!”   
  
Signless called back. “It’s alright Psiioniic it is just Mother and Disciple.”   
  
Two rustles came from opposite sides both Dolorosa and Psiioniic appeared. Disciple shifted off of Signless who got up dusting himself off. Psiioniic opened his mouth. “Ith Y/n with you too?”   
  
The girls shook there head. “No we’re just heading back to get her. I doubt she could smell this.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded the group headed back to the in only to find the source of the danger coming from there. Psiioniic about had an freak out when he spotted the Inn door busted out, two sets of foot prints, and blood.   
  
Dolorosa gripped Psiioniic’s hand before pointing at the fact there were two set’s of foot prints which meant you must have gotten out of there. The group decided to split up to find you. Disciple and Signless followed the prints well Disciple and Psiioniic walked around near the Inn to see if you maybe came back.   
  
As the pair walked they called your name. “Y/n!”   
  
“Y/n where are mew!”   
  
As they past one set of tree’s where the foot prints disappear Disciple’s ear’s flickered. Disciple looked at the tree as they past it. “Y/n?”   
  
There was an flat mewling sound. Disciple moved close looking around it. She was sure you were calling her with that mew she told you about when there was danger about. Disciple stood there puzzled till she rubbed her head in pain. “Ow-” As she looked at piece of branch that hit her.   
  
Signless looked at her puzzled “Are you okay love?” Disciple nodded till another two things drop of her beside her this time. A pair of shoes not just any shoes either. Signless blinked as Disciple looked up frowning. He watched as her expression went from anger to surprise to disbelief. “How did mew get mewr self up there!”   
  
Signless frowned before walking over and looking up at see you waving at the pair of them just so happy to see them and not something else. Disciple and Signless moved a little as they watched in part disbelief as you climbed down the tree. Your feet and toes seemed made for such active as even on the more thinner branches you were fine. You didn’t even blink when you gripped the last branch effectively swinging down onto the ground. “I’m so glad it didn't get you two!”   
  
Disciple gave you an welcomed hug. You moved away from her as you slipped on your shoes. “We-” Signless was starting to say when you spoke.   
  
“Need to get out here I know there’s an fucking psycho trolls' fucking in the Inn. He was fucking chasing me.”   
  
Disciple blinked lightly. “What-”   
  
You shook your head as you kept looking around. “Come on! Where’s Pie and Rosa?” you started to move rather quickly. Signless and Disciple called after you confused before looking at each other before catching up to you.   
  
Disciple grabbed your arm gentle to make you stop; “Y/n what are mew talking about? Mewr making no sense. Mew smelt the danger?”   
  
You looked at her confused before speaking. “Wait? No! In the Inn up the stairs the last door to the left there was this door. I remember Dolorosa saying about there were four doors in the Inn so I figured that she didn’t noticed it. I looked in to see what was in there and...and....I saw it...”   
  
You looked at her. Disciple thought you were about to cry how you sounded. “Standing there was a troll he was covered in...hell I don’t know nor do I want too. Fresh corpses littered everywhere so i slammed the door and booked the fuck out of there. I- Fuck! Signless move!”   
  
Signless glanced back in time just to see someone literally punch him in the face sending him back a bit. Disciple whipped around pulling you behind her as she hissed both out of concern for Signless and in anger.   
  
An bubbled up crazed laughter drowned out her hisses though. Signless shook his head as he rolled just before an cleaver came down on his face. Signless crawled back a bit till he got up flashing his fangs and roaring. This must be what you were talking about and the foot prints they saw. God the troll looked like an experiment gone wrong.   
  
He jerked like an puppet on strings laughing. There was an popping sound which had Signless look back to see the troll shriek in pain moving away from him. “What the fuck ith that!”   
  
“Signless! Disciple! Y/n!”   
  
Psiioniic was behind him with his psionics wrapping around his hands crackling lightly. Dolorosa run up beside him to help him up. The wounded troll hissed moving away a bit. “nO! I nEeD tO fEeD! vOiCeS tElL mE tOo!” The troll moved away from them before narrowing his sights on you and Disciple. He seemed almost desperate as he run from the three of them at the two of you. You grabbed Disciple’s hand and forced her to move instead of fighting him. “He’ll fucking chop you to bits.”   
  
Disciple looked at you before jerking you the other way to so the troll missed cutting your back. Psiioniic was trying his hardest to get an clear shot but you and Disciple were running around. Psiioniic spotted his chance and was about to let go an charged when he snarled sending the blast wide. He started to whip his eyes of the sand that was found in them. Dolorosa hissed about black tier as small little wisps of black seemed before them.   
  
The three of them couldn't do anything as some more trapped Disciple's foot causing her to try and get herself free and you to try and help her. You gripped Disciple rather tightly around the shoulder pulling her in close as if to protect her. You were flashing your teeth at the troll. The Troll giggled happily about the voices going to leave him alone. As he raised his cleaver Signless shouted an terrified roar as he watched the troll about to kill the both of you.   
  
But instead the troll roared one hand held onto his head as he screamed in terror. The black like wisps disappeared. Everyone stared as the psycho troll moved away from you and Disciple. His bloody cleaver held high in the air still. He laughed almost fearfully. “nO! No! NoT tHe PoWeR! sToP! tHe VoIcEs! YoU’rE mAkInG tHeM sTrOnGeR! nO!”   
  
Everyone watched as he placed the cleaver on his own throat. Disciple looked down at you for a moment as you were wide eyed and mumbling. “Do it...do it you son of a bitch...slit your own god damn throat.”   
  
Not more then an heartbeat later the troll slit his own throat causing lime blood to shot everywhere. He was still a bit alive as he hacked at his neck enough till he down dead from no blood. Disciple looked from the troll to you before shivering. She doubt you did it but it was very creepy. You touched her arm lightly looking a bit up at her. “It’s okay Disciple...”  
  
She looked at you as you rubbed her arm before patting the back of her neck. She trembled before laying her head on your shoulder. She whimpered lightly. You seemed to nodded lightly as the others came over. Signless looked at you with an unsure look before looking at Disciple. “Come here...”   
  
Disciple trembled from you to him. Signless held her tightly as he stared at you. You weren’t trembling at all. You held an sad look before an lightly unsure smile appeared. Psiioniic came over almost afraid to touch you. You just smiled before speaking; “I think...we should get moving. It’s not safe in the open.”   
  
Everyone nodded it was an quick fearful trip to the Inn were Dolorosa and Psiioniic grabbed the bags from in the Inn. Your group made an quick trip to an cave Psiioniic and Signless had found on there hunt for food. As soon as the group set up enough Disciple dismissed herself for bed needing to sleep off the experience. Signless followed her saying that he’d and Disciple woke he later.   
  
The three of you just nodded and you wished them an good rest. Dolorosa still made the soup since the three of you still needed to eat. Normally Disciple task of taking care of the creatures you step up to fill her shoes. Dolorosa was wary handing you an sharp object but had no other choice she didn’t really know how to do prepare the meat properly.   
  
Psiioniic and Dolorosa sat there and watched you as you started to slit open the hopping-beasts and cleaned them out before skinning them. You worked an feverishly fast pace with not even an flinch or blink. You breathed along before cutting up the meat. You sat there before speaking which had the two jump lightly. “ I used to work at an meat packaging plant as an teen. Besides you all seem to forget I was at the Highblood’s heels for a good week or so. Stuff like that doesn’t bother me much anymore.”   
  
Psiioniic made a face as you looked up at him throwing the meat into the stew that Dolorosa had made. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t say that so bluntly...” You looked down before sighing. “Look don’t worry your horns about it okay. The soups nearly done anyways.”   
  
You offered Dolorosa an spoonful to taste. Dolorosa took the spoon and tasted it. Psiioniic looked at you a bit oddly. Was it an bad thing you were so okay with stuff like this or was it just normal for you. Psiioniic sighed before forcing you into his lap as he held you. He was so scared that he had was going to lose you and the grubling. He wished he’d never have to feel that feeling again.   
  
It had been an week or so since there you were know roughly four months into the pregnancy or what they called it breeding cycle. You stretched rather nimbly for your form. You had spend the whole day with Signless helping him write and sent letters to informants and other important trolls. Some were even of Highblood status or Sea dwellers. You were happy that he was happy.   
  
Signless looked at you though your clothes still fit a bit strained of course but he was happy that they could still hide you form. There journey was dangerous enough it was even more so with an breeding troll. Signless felt pings of guilt as he stared at you a little bit of his attitude lately was from his primitive instincts talking but he wanted to be very angry at you and physically violent. You took in stride though is out bursts.   
  
He was thankful for that even more so at the moment. He would have been swamped with work but here you were helping him out. Signless stood up to get the clinks out of his back from sitting for so long. You seemed to twist your back using the chair. He flinched hearing the cracks and popping sound from your back and neck. Signless looked at you which you winked at him. “Trust me it does wonders.”   
  
Signless just gave a small smile before speaking. “You want to come with me into the village? It’ll be my treat...”   
  
You grinned happily. “If you promise we get to spend time together then sure.”   
  
Signless gave an unsure smile before nodding. You stood up before grabbing his hand. “Well then lead the way brother.”   
  
Signless laughed lightly. “You sure not budder?”   
  
You laughed with him before shaking your head as your other hand flipped up your hood as he did his own. “No i know the difference between roth and udd.”   
  
Signless hummed as you both walked down and out of the Inn into the less busy part of the small trading town. Vendors were everywhere in the street shouting and selling there wears. You looked about a little seeing things just throw away. You tugged your arm around Signless’s arm lightly where he smiled lightly. He stopped once an a while when someone spoke to him about the two of you. It was the more older trolls to had something to say mostly asking how long you both had been matespirits for.   
  
Signless noticed that you were staring at the yraina marker who was cutting off some yraina away from the more spools it seemed the Maker noticed as well. “You like something dirt eater?”   
  
You glanced up a little before humming. You were used to at this point people calling you and your groups things from how you were dressed. “Yeah those pieces your throwing away. You going to use them?”   
  
the Maker frowned; “no why you want them?”   
  
You nodded lightly which Signless looked confused. “Yes can I take an couple strings?”  
  
The troll waved at you signaling it was alright. You let go of Signless arm who watched you as you knelt and picked about an good two hands full of string. The jeweler beside the troll offered you the stone cuts that were throw away too. You picked the ones with holes in the centers. Signless gave you an questionable look as you thanked both of them.   
  
You dismissed Signless’s questions. “I’ll explain in an bit. It’s kinda embarrassing.”  
  
Signless laughed a little as you both made your way to the food area. He spend what little he had on an bit of a treat for the both of you small balls of dough that were glazed in an jam. You and Signless sat by the park the village had for a bit of tourist relaxing time. As you both sat in the rather shaded area you asked him if you both had any more coins left.   
  
He shook his head which you smiled. “I’ll take care of that.”   
  
Signless sighed as he popped in the treat into his mouth. You finished your treat rather fast like you were half starved. Signless snorted in a bit of laughter which you stuck out your tongue at him.   
  
After a bit Signless looked at you as you sat with the free throw away yarn. You ushered him closer before handing him the yarn bits. “Hold these please let me show you an useless talent I learned as a child.”   
  
Signless watched as you knotted three colorful strains of yarn together before placing the end in between your lips. He wondered if you were going to play it before your hands started to move in an fast pace making the yarn into an bracelet. He blinked in surprise to see you had done that. You grabbed one of the stones the vendor gave you as an pity gift. He watched you in compass it into the bracelet. You tied the other end of the bracelet before letting it go.   
  
You placed the bracelet in his lap and started into an new one. In less then ten minutes you had made 10 jeweled bracelets. Signless looked at you in shock. “That isn't an useless talent Y/n! Do you know how much we could trade for this?!   
  
You shook your head guessing. “I dunno know an fish maybe?”   
  
Signless huffed; “Try ten large ones for two of these bracelets. What do the bracelets mean anyways?”   
  
You shrugged lightly as you stood up trying them. “Nothing really they just look pretty. Most of the time it’s what two female friends make and give to each other. It’s like an friendship bracelet if anything.”   
  
Signless smiled before placing an hand on yours. “Well then want to go see what we can get for them? Just an little look around. I doubt the others are back yet Y/n.”   
  
You hummed thinking about it before shrugging with an laugh. “Why not maybe we can get something to eat too?”   
  
Signless nodded lightly as you followed him about. You both ended why in the more clothing area of the markets where Signless saw you eyeing the small wiggler clothes. It looked all Psiioniic’s colors. It had yellow and black strips on the shirt were long sleeve. The pants and little slip on shoes were black as well. You jolted as if he startled you. “You like that?”   
  
You blushed heavily nodding. “Yeah it’s cute i was just thinking was all.”   
  
Signless hummed before looking at the clothes as well the vendor spotted the pair of you before smiling. She was an older looking olive blood. “Spotted something you both like?”  
  
You nodded as Signless gave an little smile. “Yes my...morial spotted something she liked that little clothes there.”    
  
Signless pointed to the small set of wiggler clothes which the elder troll looked at before grabbing it. “Aw yes I’ve had this set for sweeps it seems not an lot of trolls like the yellow and black strips. You want to look at it?”   
  
The troll offered you the clothes. You looked at Signless who nodded lightly. You moved your hand out from under the cloak to hold onto the clothes. Your hidden fingers run across the material it was very soft to the touch. You looked at it more and more unable to hide the gentle and radiant smile looking at it.   
  
Signless watched you watching you smile it he almost didn’t have the heart to want to get you to stop. The old troll looked at the pair of you. It was very noticeable you both didn’t have an lot of money from how dust the cloak were. She suddenly felt sympathetic towards you. You smelt very very lightly of breeding. You seemed to be hiding the fact rather nicely but she knew. She didn’t last this long without picking an few things up.   
  
She smiled lightly; “Do you like it?”   
  
You nodded before starting to fold it rather nicely back together. “Yes but we...well I don’t have anything worth value to trade or pay it from you. I’m sorry to bother you miss.”   
  
You gave an small sad smile before trying to walk away from it. Signless’s jaw clenched he knew you wanted it. The old troll almost looked heartbroken for you not for hurting her feelings.   
  
You touched his arm lightly; “Let’s go brother I’m sure your matespirit and mine are back waiting for us.”   
  
Signless looked down at you a little before making an face. He looked at the older troll before mouthing, “I’ll be right back.”   
  
The older troll smiled before giving an little nod. Signless looked at you before touching your hand. “Alright then lets go back.”   
  
The older troll placed the little set beside her so no one would pick it out. Signless and you both walked away you glancing back more then moment before giving an little sigh. Signless coached you back to the Inn before coming up with an really back excuse. Signless oohed a bit loudly before rubbing his forehead. “Oh goodness I forgot Disciple asked me to get her red paint.”   
  
You looked at him before smiling. “Well lets go-”   
  
Signless waved you off with his hand. “No it’s okay I’ll go and get it it’ll be quick. You should go upstairs to put away the food and rest.”   
  
You were going to voice you concerns when he promised he’d be safe. He pushed you lightly up the stairs till you gave in. “Fine but if your not back in an couple of minutes I’m going to go find you!”   
  
Signless laughed it off before going down and out of the Inn after you were rather secured in the Inn. Signless had an wait walk to the Vendor who looked at him with an smile.   
  
Signless dug into his pocket for the bracelet you had made for him to give to Disciple. “This is all I got to trade you ma’am. I can tell you it’s hand made and with very precious stones.”  
  
Signless offered her the rather unique looking item. She looked it over an bit before nodding. “Alright you know I think this’ll be enough. Do you want the females symbol on it?”   
  
Signless paused before nodding. “If it;s not to much?”   
  
She shook her head. “Not at all deary. What’s her symbol.”   
  
Signless described her Psiioniic’s symbol to the older troll. She nodded before fishing out some black string and on each wrist cuff embroidered Psiioniic’s symbol. Signless smiled as she pasted him the small grubling set of clothes. “There you go all nice and pretty.”   
  
Signless bowed lightly in thanks. “Thank you.” She waved him off.   
  
Signless almost ran back to the Inn as if he wanted to show you what he had done for you. As Signless opened the door to the Inn seen Disciple turning her head and seen an relieved look on her face. “There mew are! Thank the Gog’s mew had us worry.”   
  
Signless frowned before speaking. “I was gone for not more then four minutes...”  
  
Disciple snorted her nose at him placing her hands on her hips. “Alpha mew know I'm flushed mew but mew have no concept of time. Mew’ve been away from at least an hour.”   
  
Signless looked down guilt he didn’t know he was gone that long. “Oh...wait is Y/n okay?! I left her here-”   
  
Disciple nodded lightly just as Dolorosa came down the stairs. “Oh good your back child. Where did you go?”   
  
Dolorosa was very calm as she asked. Signless blushed a little before showing the both of them what he had traded for. Disciple mewed in surprise and Dolorosa smiled lightly. “Y/n and I had gone into town a little we walked by this she really liked it. I figured we don’t have an lot of time for wiggler stuff. So I got them an wiggler day present I guess...did I mention she really like it?”   
  
Dolorosa was about to say something then there was an crash sound like something wood being throwing and an shout. Everyone in the Inn look up at the stairs at the sound before chatting again this time just an bit louder, Dolorosa sighed lightly looking up at the stairs. “Maybe it’s best if you come up and tell him what happen before she loses her temper and hurts him this time.”   
  
Signless frowned confused before Disciple gripped his hand. “Meowr two hot head morial’s are having an verbal fight.”   
  
Signless ran up the stairs in worry. Disciple and Dolorosa quickly followed. As Signless opened the door shouting; “Enough the bo- oh Gog!”   
  
Disciple and Dolorosa watched from the stairs as there was an shout of surprise and  another in angry. Signless looked on horrified what was happening before him.   
  
“Clothe the fucking door aththhat!” The girls blushed as they seen Psiioniic’s naked arm grab the door knob then slamming it.   
  
Signless trembled lightly blushing an very brilliant shade of red. “Where’s the eye bleach...”   
  
Signless mumbled lightly he had seen Psiioniic looking at him with an enraged look on his face. His shirt was off and his pants were around his knees and you were on your back on the table with your pants around your ankles with Psiioniic’s shirt tied around your wrists keeping them together. There was another banging sound and snarl which had the three of them scurry away rather fast.   
  
Signless decided it was best to wait down stairs till one of you came down stairs. As they waited Dolorosa told them about the rumors going around about what was going around the small town. Disciple looked up suddenly as Psiioniic came down with an rather small bruise on cheek. “What are you looking at?”   
  
He snapped at Disciple who smiled looking away. “Nothing. Is Y/n awake?”   
  
Psiioniic snorted. “Yeth Bumble’th hidding till thhe ith unhorrified that you thaw uth.”   
  
Psiioniic shrugged it off. He had walked in or spotted Signless and Disciple pailing many times so it wasn’t like it doesn’t happen. Psiioniic sat down into one of the chairs with an sigh. Psiioniic looked at the table to see the small set. “What’th that? New material rather thmall ith it?”   
  
He picked up the small set of material seeing it wasn’t material. He looked at Dolorosa figuring she bought it. “Oh no don’t look at me your morial bought it.”   
  
Psiioniic looked at Signless who looked away. “Thign you now it’th like twice thize’th to thmall for you right? I know your an wiggler face bit thith ith to much.”   
  
Signless huffed at his morial. “No dipshit it’s for your matespirit. She wanted it so it wasn’t like it was horribly much and we don’t really have anything for it other then an blanket that Rosa made.”   
  
Psiioniic opened his mouth before closing it and sighing. “Your tho weird.”   
  
Psiioniic gave a little smile before rolling his eyes and pushing Signless’s shoulder. Signless smiled at him a little before giving an chuckle. Disciple turned her head again hearing you apologies to an troll who your shoulders brushed by accident. You looked at the group as they stare at you. You make an face before looking away.   
  
You sat yourself beside Psiioniic before clearing your throat. “I see you finally made your way back.”   
  
Signless chuckled before nodding. “where did you get too?”   
  
Signless didn’t really get to say anything when Psiioniic pushed at you the set of tiny clothes. “He grabbed thome clotheth.”   
  
You looked at the set before looking at him then the set again. “It’s the set we saw at that troll’s stand.”   
  
Signless nodded lightly rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah. It was cheap from what the troll said so I traded her for it. Since you liked it so much I mean it’s for the wiggler day...”   
  
You smiled happily before nodding you held the set close. “Thank you brother it’s very nice.”   
  
Disciple chirped in lightly. “Why do you like it. It seems rather old looking?”   
  
You smirked looking at Psiioniic. “Well it’s yellow and black like Psiioniic is besides I mean look at it. It’s screams bumble bees.”   
  
Psiioniic smirked; “Thee told you can’t resist the Captor charm...” Psiioniic placed his tongue a bit out before making an sound that sounded like buzzing. You laughed as he nuzzled his face into your neck causing you to laugh. You pushed Psiioniic from you which caused him to causing him to fall out of his chair and onto the floor.   
  
You smirked from your spot, “Look I resisted it! Who’s the bee charmer now?”   
  
This caused everyone of your friends laughed. You started to laugh as did Psiioniic. Signless smiled it felt nice once and a well to relax. Unfortunately the relaxed atmosphere quickly shattered when an troll came into the Inn panting. “The Empress’s forces are it town!” More then your group reacted.   
  
An couple of wanted trolls very quickly ran out of the Inn. Your group grabbed the bags before forcing to move to walk in the sun to get away. You were forced into Dolorosa’s heavy cloak to protect yourself since yours was an lighter material and Psiioniic’s cloak didn’t have enough room for you to share.   
  
Your group walked for an full night and day cycle before thankfully finding an rather tucked away cave to use for the day. Everyone was tired having not had slept for an full day cycle. So it wasn’t long before everyone got settled. You broke away from Dolorosa after thanking her and having a little chat about important things. You then rather ungratefully flopped onto the blankets that Psiioniic just finished settling down.   
  
Psiioniic looks down at you as you stared up at him. Psiioniic shifted down to beside you. He purred lightly which you hummed. You both bumped foreheads before you laid down using his arm for an pillow. Psiioniic wrapped his around your back before closing his eyes. It wasn’t long everyone was asleep with ever little sounds other then the steady sounds of breathing.   
  
During the day Psiioniic opened his eyes rather angrily. He was going to tell you to stop poking him in the side that’s when he seen you asleep face on his arm and your one hand through over his chest the other up close to your face. He narrowed his glance at you as he felt the poke again. You sighed deeply in your sleep as if you felt the some thing.   
  
You kept of sleeping though. Psiioniic looked down both your bodies to see what was going on. He noticed your shirt was a tad up showing the pale s/c skin under that was taunt with life. Psiioniic narrowed his eyes did your skin just seem to move out. You nuzzled your face into his arm which Psiioniic ignored.   
  
As you breathed in he saw it again an bump formed then disappeared. Psiioniic blinked was that the life you both created. Psiioniic almost hesitated lightly before moving rolling over onto his side. You rolled as well facing away from him. He waited till you settled down before wrapping his arm around your body. Psiioniic palmed your stomach lightly stroking it. As he did Psiioniic felt the bumps from the thing inside of you. Psiioniic looked at you and at the others who were asleep.   
  
Psiioniic nuzzled his face into your hair and neck just enough to hide the smile that was on his face. Psiioniic palmed our stomach lightly rubbing and looking for the tiny movements from inside of you. Psiioniic frowned as the movement stared to slowly down then stopped. He frowned mapping out ever inch of your stomach to see if it was doing anything.   
  
Psiioniic stills when he heard you whisper softly. “You’ve put him to sleep.”   
  
Psiioniic tenses looking down at a little. Your eyes were closed looking like you were sleep. “What wath that?” Psiioniic whispered lightly.   
  
One tired e/c eyes opens a look and flickers to look at him. “You’ve put him to sleep Pie. It’s why he’s not kicking anymore.”   
  
Psiioniic looked away a bit embarrassed being caught in an almost intimidate action. You turned in his hold kissing his chin. “He’ll be up in an hour or so. You’ll feel him turn maybe when he starts again. Then you can have more of an bonding time then.”   
  
Psiioniic blushed looking away grumbling before pretending to sleep. You shook your head calling him cute before rolling back over. You couldn’t help but smile when Psiioniic’s hand goes back to your stomach as you fall back asleep.   
  
When night rolled around you didn’t say anything about the bonding Psiioniic had done to Disciple. She was being an bit nosy about why you were smiling so much but you just told her you had an good night sleep for an change that the baby didn’t kick you all night.   
  
Disciple looked confused before you shrugged her away asking something else instead. But the whole time Psiioniic couldn’t look at anyone. It wasn’t long after that your group started to move.


	18. Our Journey: Chances that never were Psiioniic route B: Final Chapter

It took an few days but your group had fortunately had walked right to an big town. Signless was very confused how your group got to Defabio instead of Milion.   
  
The village looked more like an big town to you. How you got to an big town and not an *small village was unknown to you but town meant Inns. And inn’s meant not sleeping on the dirt and ground but on blankets. You seemed rather happy about this well the others were not so much. You didn’t know what the town was known for. Psiioniic gripped your hand rather strongly.   
  
Signless looked at you before sighing. “Y/n before we head into town; you must promise us you will not leave our sides not for anything. Not even to go to the *hole.”   
  
You looked at him a bit nervous what was in the village that was so bad. “O-okay I promise you guys I wouldn’t do anything without one of you.”   
  
Signless set you a bit of an glare before nodding smiling. “Good know go with Disciple I need to talk to Psiioniic for a moment..alone.”   
  
You really didn't like this but you submitted to Signless it was very rare he sounded like he meant business. Psiioniic placed an hand on your back. “Go, we’ll caught up. Take care of her Disciple.”   
  
Disciple nodded lightly before offering you her hand. You took it looking at Psiioniic and Signless with a worried look. Dolorosa smiled walking on the other side of you. “Come on lets see if we can’t find an nice Inn? Maybe an bath sounds nice?”   
  
You gave an smile nodding as Disciple dragged your attention away. Psiioniic watched as the three of you leave talking about things you’d get into well your group stayed here well they got some information from the Highbloods.   
  
Psiioniic sighed as you three disappear a bit from sight. He shook his head before looking at Signless who swung his bag down. “I am sorry if i sounded a bit harsh Psii. I didn’t mean it to be as such...I know you wouldn’t want her to see this.”   
  
Psiioniic closed his eyes nodding. “No it’th fine Thignlethth. Thank you.”   
  
Signless opened his back and pulled out an round metal collar looking thing. It looked heavy and bore the sign of Dolorosa’s. Psiioniic flickered his ears down as he took the slave collar. In small villages he could get away with not wearing things like this. But in towns like this known for the slave trade and had slave markets it wasn’t safe for him to not wear one. The group was worried because you smelt like an mage at this point. Mages had a bit sweeter smell to them and thanks to his scent he branded you as one.   
  
Psiioniic palmed the collar before cracking it open and placing it around his neck. It was lose fitting so it was comfortable for him. He hoped he’d never have to explain what it was for. Lucky for him he didn’t need too. Dolorosa had came to find the pair after finding an rather nice Inn to stay at she had left Disciple with you so the pair of you could have an bath for an change.   
  
Since the two of you need one after all the stuff you had been through. Psiioniic, Signless, and Dolorosa made it to the Inn and upstairs before either you and Disciple came back. Psiioniic had more then enough time to take off the collar. He knew an bath meant an good half hour in the water. The ground was rather thankful for the rest after being on such an fast pace to get the last part of their journey done even though this wasn’t the best place to be in for an relax time it was still welcomed.   
  
Everyone had went to bed rather earlier the past couple of days had wore everyone thing from the psycho troll to the Empress forces howling the ground. Before you could get asleep though you had to ask Psiioniic what Signless wanted to talk to him about.   
  
Psiioniic lied saying it was him asking if Psiioniic wouldn’t reconsider staying behind for his and our safety. You scoffed shaking your head as Psiioniic nodded saying how crazy that sounded to him as well. You both agreed to stick to the journey till the end just to re-solidify what you both had already agreed too with each other.   
  
You had woke up early that night thanks to the baby that rolled on your bladder. Psiioniic was still asleep so you didn’t really bother him by going back to bed. You sat at the table looking up of the window that was covered for the day. You relaxed having the time to think for an change after stealing a bit of first night meal from the food bag.   
  
Dolorosa had woken up a bit later not to surprised to see you were up. You smiled at her as she smiled back as she fixed her hair lightly from the nest head she had going. You noticed you had an piece of fruit in your hands. You apologized not feeling like troll oatmeal.   
  
She waved it off asking if you wanted to follow her later to go get more supply. You agreed for the change of pace. Dolorosa was happy to have someone tag along for an change. After Disciple woke up next and you had change into something a bit better you and Dolorosa went to go get more supplies.   
  
As you walked with Dolorosa side by side people would spare glances at you before snaring and looking away. You had an confused look one your face before Dolorosa would pacify you. “Your scent is a bit to sweet to some trolls do not worry about it.”   
  
You nodded lightly. Other then the occasional grunt or hiss everything was okay. Dolorosa wanted to look at some material so she let you sit by the pond with the food you both had collected from the vendors. As you sat by the pond swaying your feet about sitting beside the bag of items Dolorosa had gotten as she when to quickly return something not to far away.   
  
You were deep in though about the baby inside of you since once and a well you rubbed your stomach when it would kick you in the bladder of all places. You didn’t noticed till the moons was blocked by another troll. You looked up from under your hood a bit. “You- where is your-!”   
  
You looked at him blinking what did he just ask you. “E-excuse me what did you just say I didn’t understand you?” You tried your best to be politic you didn’t caught the two words. He asked you again this time more violently. You gulped the two words he spoke didn't translate to you. You looked to see Dolorosa with her back turned.   
  
You smiled a little; “I’m here with my friend. She’s over there buying some material.” You poked Dolorosa out as he started to huff as if he was going to lose this temper all over you. You were about to say something when someone beat you to it.   
  
“Excuse me lowblood why are you bothering my mates-” The olive blood looked at the blue blood who was standing suddenly beside you. You tried your best not to panic.   
  
The Oliveblood went off on the blueblood who quickly shut the olive bloods move with his spear through the trolls leg. The troll screamed in pain causing everyone to look. Dolorosa eyes were the size of cup saucers. She quickly looked away as if to protect you.   
  
The Blueblood placed his hand on top of your hood. Causing you to go tense you were trying not to tremble to badly. “It’s alright my lovely -, - is here. No other motherfuckers are bothered you both right?”   
  
You shook your head he moved his hand away smiling. “Good. Know...” he flashed an letter in front of your face. “You give this to my mate and tell her to follow it okay. I’ll see you both at the hive later were we’ll have an long talk. So be a good little bred - for me.”   
You nodded almost reduced to tears.   
  
THe olive blood was rolling around on the ground with his olive blood dripping everywhere. The blue blood left you alone as you muffled an distressed sound. Dolorosa came over a bit fearful. You trembled handing her the letter. “H-he says f-follow it....”   
  
Dolorosa took the letter from your hand as she sat down for a moment you leaned against he shivering. Dolorosa’s eyes skimmed through the letter. “Y/n can you run?”   
  
You nodded lightly trying to hold back tears. “Good child, I need you to keep up with me okay. Do not get separated from me.”   
  
Dolorosa got up and grabbed your hand. You grabbed the bag and ran back to the inn with her. You followed almost step for step. As you too got back she let go of your hand as you ran up the stairs faster then her. You throw open the door scaring the three out of there wits for a moment. Before you event taking off your cloak or drop the bag you run to Psiioniic and clung to him hugging him. That's when you let that distressed sound go.   
  
Psiioniic confused gathers you up in his lap as he tries to console you. Which he comes you down as the three look at you as before Dolorosa who’s huffing she closes and locks the door. She looks as spooked as you are. Signless got up; “Mother what’s wrong.”   
  
Dolorosa walked in holding the letter out for him. “R-read this. Disciple, Psiioniic, and Y/n get the things ready to leave. Hurry know children.” You slide off Psiioniic’s lap without much of an word as she gives you the food you had gotten. As you start to pack it into the food bag Signless heard the letter starting to swear. Disciple looked at Signless who was looking at his mother. “Who-”   
  
She just looked at him. “One of his informants.”   
  
Signless nodded lightly before agreeing with her unsaid statement. “Alright we’ll leave now. Stay lose everyone.”   
  
Psiioniic and Disciple looked at each other before you as you gripped onto Dolorosa’s hand lightly. She smiled at you petting your hand. Signless shredded the paper before picking up his pack. The group had run out the back door of the Inn as the front on was busted open. Your group just narrowly missed the Empress’s forces that invaded the Inn. Your group had ran from the town even with Psiioniic not in his collar.   
  
Dolorosa moved you under her cloak as the sky turned an lighter. The others pulled there cloak around themselves more to protect themselves. Though each had tied themselves to the other since they aren’t look without going blind or burned. It wasn’t till the middle of sun up that found an protected area in the bare trees quick were hiding there leafs from the sun. Dolorosa lead the group onto the smaller cave.   
  
The group quickly settled into the cave rather quickly. You relaxed against the blankets for you and Psiioniic. Disciple was chatting with you as Psiioniic and Dolorosa had gone back out to make sure their was no one following the group. He could see a bit without his eyes being blinded thanks to his psionics. Dolorosa was out with him cause she could lead him back and also see things bit better since she could see without needing to keep fully covered. Signless was at the front just thinking about where the group was going to get away from the Empress’s assassin forces that were on your groups tail. Thanks to the Highblood your group and just slipped pass them.   
  
As Disciple spoke you wondered what that the other olive troll had said to you. You doubt it was anything good but you wanted to know in case for the future. You nibbled on your lips you wanted to know what the two words meant. As Disciple spoke to you about landships. “H-hey Disciple may I asked you something?”   
  
Disciple paused before nodding. “Yes mew may Y/n what is it?”   
  
You licked your lips gently looking at her. You hoped you had the sound down. “what does - mean?”   
  
Disciple looked at you almost with an digested look. You looked at her face and gulped as she got up. Disciple covered her mouth before raising an finger at you telling you one moment before she walked out. You waited for her regretting even asking the question. What had you just asked her. You rubbed your stomach lightly as the being within you started to kick.   
  
You gave an nervous laugh. “I guess your going to kick me for putting my foot in my mouth huh? Well I'll take that.”   
  
You started to get more and more nervous, worried, and paranoid by the second. You turned your head as Signless walked into your line of sight. With an almost angry look on his face. Disciple looked at you with almost upset look. For whatever reason you felt like you were in trouble like really big trouble. You wished you could just disappear at the moment as Signless looked at you.   
  
Every since you had gotten grubbed up as they called it he seemed to have less and less patience for you. Signless just stared at you as you held an very nervous and sorry look. He couldn’t believe you just asked Disciple what an *Qainau meant. Signless sighed angrily he was trying not to be mad. It was going to be a wiggler raising an wiggler. Signless was more upset that the fact that it seemed Psiioniic was going to do most of the raising which didn’t sit right with the mutant male.   
  
Signless looked at you before sighing again and sitting down in front of you. He watched as you gained an guilty look and wouldn’t really meet his eye. He knew that you knew at this point you had asked something you weren’t suppose too. “Y/n...”   
  
He spoke low you seemed to crack. “I’m sorry i didn’t know it was a bad word! I...I just wanted to know what it meant! I...I...please don’t be mad at me.”   
  
Signless watched as you reduced yourself into tears. Signless grabbed your hands rubbing it. “Stop crying Y/n. Just stop. I’m not mad just frustrated.” He would never understand why you were always so terrified of them being mad at you. Signless just sighed; “I know you have no idea what you asked just don’t ask anyone that again ever. It’s...it’s not something that is good to ask. It’s a very bad word that should never be repeated alright? Know just stop crying you’ll make Psiioniic and the grub upset.”   
  
You took your hands out of his hands and rubbed your eyes trying to calm yourself. As you did there was an sudden sound as an angry and protective growl as well an distressful purr. You looked up at see Psiioniic was standing there with Dolorosa.   
  
Disciple looked at the pair as Signless looked over. Psiioniic was glaring at Signless as the air seemed to tense lightly. You chocked up an sound not really understand or hearing what was going on. You would hear an high pitches almost trill sound or grunt.   
  
You spoke though it seemed it didn’t look good you in tears with Signless in front of you. “I upset myself again. S-signless was trying to help calm me since Disciple had went away from an moment to get some water from the stream.”   
  
You were trying to control your tears that weren’t wanting to be controlled. Psiioniic looked at you before sighing he closed his eyes before giving an gurgled sound. Signless and the other two sighed. You had diffused an boiling argument. Signless and Disciple moved away as Psiioniic moved to you. He sighed rather forcefully before turning his attention to you. You spoke gently as he made sounds.   
  
Signless looked at the pair of you before grabbing both Disciples and Dolorosa’s hand moving out of the back of the cave. He dropped Dolorosa’s hand as he got to the fire. Disciple gripped his hand tighter because of what was vocalized back there. Signless and Psiioniic had an rather big fight morial wise.   
  
Psiioniic called him out on how Signless’s being acting with you, how Signless was an *Mutinopa, and how he felt like he couldn’t trust Signless with you cause he’d do something to you because how Signless’s being jealous since you and him had entered an mateship. Signless had said how he questioned why they were ever morials when Psiioniic was an enemy Qainau and that he was just fine with Disciple alone. He didn’t need an rather mood asshole in his life who acted the same way when he and Disciple entered there mateship. Thankfully before the fight could get any worse you had spoke up.   
  
Disciple though didn’t know how to fix this nor did Dolorosa. What had been said rather hurt both parties. It wasn’t uncommon for morials to have spats when the other thought the other was doing something unwanted by the other. But the tone of the vocalization that was being done it was more aggressive like those who morialships that were crumbling. Signless huffed lightly by the fire sitting down.   
  
Signless covered his face with his hands as his shoulders slumped how could he say those things to Psiioniic his brother and kin. How could he call him an enemy more then that an Qainau. “What have I done...” His voice was thick with emotion. Disciple wrapped her arms around him shushing him. Signless clung to her for once in his life Signless was afraid that he’d lose Psiioniic not to the highbloods but done to his instincts.   
  
You meanwhile were looking at Psiioniic who face was blank. You touched his face lightly. “Pie what happened...”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head before hugging you tightly. He couldn’t believe he called his brother an Mutinopa. How could he be so stupid he knew Signless would never hurt you. He just got wrapped up in seeing you cry like you had some nights after Signless was an bit harshly verbal with you. He knew Disciple would have stood up for you but he just couldn’t help it.   
  
Psiioniic made an rather wounded sound which caused you to press your forehead against his while you were patting his face. He was about to lose his brother, kin, savior, and the only troll he ever believed in so much not to the highbloods but his instincts. After a bit Psiioniic seemed to calm down which you looked at him. “I don’t know what happen Psiioniic but whatever happened between you and Signless you need to clear it up before it becomes bigger.” Psiioniic looked at you he was about to speak when you shushed him. “No you need to listen to me. You know Signless would never hurt me or the baby. Psiioniic he’s your family for goodness sake! You need to talk and apologies to him before it’s to late too. You can’t lose the other thing you love more then I do. You can’t lose Signless like this.”   
  
Psiioniic made an sound as if he agreed. “I know Y/n. Gog I know...”   
  
Psiioniic stood as you shooed him. “Then go make it better. Do you need me there?”   
  
Psiioniic nodded you got up holding his hand. As you both went into the front of the cave it seemed Disciple got Signless to the same point since they were standing there about to move to the back of the cave where you both were.   
  
You smile a bit hopeful sadly though it didn’t work out rather nicely as you hoped. It seemed when they spoke about it that both ended but worse then when it left off. You and Dolorosa had to try an restrain Psiioniic as Disciple did with Signless. Psiioniic stocked off to the back as Signless sat in an huff by the fire. You looked confused what he fuck just happened. You looked up at Dolorosa who sighed then Disciple who looked at you a bit frustrated. She told you what had happened which caused you to sigh.   
  
The two had butted heads again when Psiioniic apologized for his actions Signless wanted him to apologies for what he called him. Which Psiioniic didn’t then they got into an argument again. You sighed saying you were sure maybe they just needed to sleep it off or something. Disciple disagreed lightly but understood what you meant a little time to sort themselves out.   
  
Though it seemed that giving them time made it worse. It was about an good week later till both you and Disciple had enough. You both dragged keep mate outside forcing them to talk to each other. Both huffed looking away and walked the other way. You and Disciple looked at each other for an moment before sighing. You both run after the others mate.   
  
You ran as much as you could after him. “Signless! Signless wait!” Signless looked at you and snarled. You were taken back for an moment before you shouted; “Don’t you fucking snarl at me! Now you listen to me!” You shouted at him causing him to glare at you with an clenched jaw. “Enough is enough! Psiioniic and you need to either fight this out or fucking kiss it out. You both can’t just end this shit like this.”   
  
You sighed before looking down with an sad look. “Signless, Psiioniic loves you more then he’d ever admit too. To him your his brother and savior. He’s been with you for sweeps. Please can’t you just understand his frustrations he knows you’d never do anything. He just gets as caught up in his primal self as you do.” You look down Signless just looked at you listening. He was seeing what you were trying to get at even if you weren’t wording it properly. “Before it’s to late and something happens. Please don’t let it end like this. What happens if Psiioniic was to die tomorrow. You’d you really say you’d be happy to see him die?”   
  
Signless opened his mouth a little before closing it. “No...no I wouldn’t be happy if anything would happen to him. It’s just frustration when he acts like I'm-”   
  
You smile a little. “I know. But no ones prefect Signless besides he’s our moody asshole right. If Psiioniic was any different you wouldn’t be his kin. ”   
  
Signless smiled a little nodding. You presented your hand to him. “Lets go and see if we can’t get this fixed.”   
  
Signless placed his hand in yours with an smile. “Yes lets go.”   
  
As you tugged Signless’s hand lightly you both made it back to the small area. Where Disciple was with Psiioniic who looked rather upset. They may not be able to see all of his emotion but you could. You smiled before pulling Signless in front of Psiioniic. You looked up at Signless and Disciple looked up at Psiioniic. Before sighed before looking at each other. You looked confused either were saying anything.   
  
Disciple looked at you giving you the signal that they were vocalizing. You oohed lightly standing there. Both males seemed to huff at each other not in anger but in relief. They smiled at each other before you and Disciple smiled. You spoke lightly. “Well now no more of that lets go tell Dolorosa before she thinks we killed the both of you.” The males laughed as did Disciple.   
  
After that everything seemed to mellow out some. Everything seemed okay between the two troll males. Maybe even an little better then before because they learned that it was normal to fight a bit and that they needed to accepted there primal needs. You were now in your six month of breeding cycle and lately you had not been feeling the baby in you being so active. You figured maybe the stress you were under well the two were fighting had made him quiet but he moved around an lot in an odd way. The past week he had been active all matter of the night and day. You were resting a little under an tiny rock cover to keep the bit of snow away from you as the others figured out where the group was.   
  
It seemed the compass that Signless had been using was done. It was saying that north was south which was why the group been arriving in places they weren’t suppose to be. You looked down at your stomach as an odd pushing feel bubbled up your brain. It terrified you for an moment. “Come on just wait a little longer. They’re so close don't fuck this up mini.”   
  
You rubbed your stomach as the being in you was starting to move and kick up a storm. You sighed that gush of water from yesterday must had been your water breaking. You groaned lightly rubbing your stomach; “J-just stop...”   
  
You were so concentrated on your stomach you didn’t hear Psiioniic walk into the tiny rock covered. “Bumble?”   
  
You glanced up from your stomach. You looked up at Psiioniic with an almost frustrated look. Psiioniic frowned walking up to you. He bend a little to rest his forehead against yours. “What’th wrong? Ith the grubling hurting you?” Psiioniic placed his palm against your belly. He could feel the grubling inside you moving. Psiioniic rubbed your stomach lightly; “Hey grubling thtop hurting mum. It’th not going to get you anywhere.”   
  
Psiioniic felt the grubling seeming to calm down as if it heard him. You hissed in sudden pain which had Psiioniic glance up at you. Your one hand gripped his wrist lightly. “Psii...how close are we to the next village?”   
  
Psiioniic frowned. “Are you that tired? We can find-”   
  
You grabbed his wrist more suddenly shaking your head. “N-no how close are we...”   
  
Psiioniic’s ears flickered down a little in worry. “We’re about an hour maybe hour and an half walk away.”   
  
You closed your eyes do you risk it the walk. “Are the others hurry to move out?”   
  
Psiioniic nodded; “Yeah they are that’th why I came to get you...Y/n what’th wrong?”   
  
You glanced away lightly before looking up at him. E/c eyes meet red and blue. “The mini is not going to wait till this is done. I have maybe roughly an hour or two.”   
  
Psiioniic gained an panicked and angry look which you shushed him. “Y/n-!”   
  
You clamped an hand over his mouth hissing. “Not a word. We need to move you can explain it to Dolorosa when we get to the village. I am not giving birth in an cave where it’s fucking cold. I’d rather have him in warmth and it’s easier on everyone else.”   
  
Psiioniic clenched his jaw before sighing he moved his forehead away from yours. “Fine but I thtill telling Thignlethth and the otherth.”   
  
You sighed before giving up. “Fine whatever lets just go.” You both walked out of the small spot. Psiioniic kept his sight on you of course flustered.   
  
As you both got to the group Signless stared at you and Psiioniic. Dolorosa was glancing at you. You looked at them before you gave an lazy looking smile. From the looks of it they were smelling something that you couldn’t. Disciple gave an chirp sound at you.   
  
Psiioniic opened his mouth; “We can thtart going know. Thorry for the wait...”   
  
The group stared at the pair of you before you started to walk ahead leaving Psiioniic’s side. “Well hurry up lets get going before weren’t catch in another snowstorm.”   
  
Dolorosa started to catch up with you worried. There was something you both weren’t telling them. After a bit of walking it seemed no one had caught on what was happening. When Signless asked if you wanted to rest he nearly got his face taking off by your rather violent look and out burst. Psiioniic was trying to let Signless know without knowing at the same time. Psiioniic was very impressed with you. Either you had an high pain tolerance or you were good at hiding your pain.   
  
Once your group got into the town and the group found an two Inn’s like normal an argument occurred with an quick snap at them you picked what Inn. You sighed in almost in relief walking into the Inn closes to the group. Dolorosa looked at you as you grabbed onto her cloak. As you all walked into the Inn. “Y/n what’s wrong you’ve been acting different the whole walk.”   
  
You looked at her before pulling her a bit away so other trolls could over hear. “Dolorosa I’ve been having contractions the whole walk...this baby isn’t going to wait any longer.”   
  
Dolorosa looked down at you her eyes widen; “What?”   
  
You looked up at her from the spot you had cornered her off. “I’m having contractions three minutes apart. I’m in labor...”   
  
Dolorosa just nodded grabbing your hand and rushed you both up stairs. Signless looked confused as Psiioniic spoke to the Inn keeper who paled lightly. “The last room to the left of the hall. I’ll get one of the staff to call an Young Jade.”   
  
It clicked in for Disciple what was happening. “Y/n in Labor. No monder she was so snappy!” Signless looked at Psiioniic who looked down guilty.   
  
Signless shouted lightly; “Mother to the last door on the left!” He heard the sound of an door opening then closing. Dolorosa had opened her bag pulling up one of the more longer looking shirts. She through it at you which you catch it.   
  
You both already had the talk an months ago what was going to happen. You pulled down your pants and under garments then pulled up your shirt to slide the shirt on. You could heard the sounds of pounding feet. You snorted as Dolorosa ushers you into the nest.   
  
The group almost all run up the small stairs. As the three all tried to fit through the door you were watching them from the nest bed. If you weren’t in pain you’d most likely be laughing. Dolorosa pulls the cover higher under you in the more softer nest after piling it up nicely. The three came in looking at you. “Sorry...” You mumbled at them.   
  
Disciple smiled before walking to Dolorosa who was thinking. Disciple spoke to her telling her about the other Jade the Inn master had called for help. Signless looked at you unsure what to do. You ushered both him and Psiioniic over. “Signless can you keep him calm...Pie looks like his going to the hit the motherfucking floor.”   
  
You twitched lightly from the pain. Signless smiled lightly nodding. He didn't look any better. Psiioniic just grabbed one of the chairs before making trilling distressed sounds. Signless grabs one of the others chairs at the table in the corner and sits down beside you. “Don’t look at me like that...”   
  
You smiled lightly before it turned into an stranded on. Your back was killing you even if the soft blankets help it couldn't stop the unbearable pain. Dolorosa grabbed Disciple’s hand taking her outside as they heard an knock at the door.   
  
You pat Psiioniic’s face lightly before he grabs and holds onto your hand. You three seem to sit there till you three look at the door. “Signless can you come here for an moment.” Signless looked up at see Disciple calling him. Signless offers you an light at on your leg before going out the door to see what she needed. Psiioniic and you looked at the door as it closes behind Signless.   
  
Psiioniic looked back at you as he sat by your side rubbing your hand as you let go an growled and grunted in pain. He couldn’t imagine what you were feeling. He really didn’t want too. Time seemed to wear on slowly.   
  
The more time the went the more nervous he got. He was very nervous he could feel his stomach and muscles tense lightly when you clenched his hand. You were huffing heavy glancing around and up at him before closing your eyes again. “I want this-this thing out of me! Where the fuck is Rosa!”   
  
You kicked your leg a little from out under the blanket as you swore in your language which Psiioniic had no clue in what you were saying. Who ever though it was a good idea to cover you in blankets was stupid as fuck. You were having contractions just about lastly for an one minute every three minutes. Not only that you were terrified to think about giving birth to a being with horns and claws but even if the being inside of you was going to be even alive at the end of the process.   
  
Psiioniic placed an hand on your stomach and rubbed it gently. You looked at him as an other contraction worked it’s way through your system. Bless his heart he was trying to help you he really was. He looked more scared then you were. You gave him an wary smile; “Don’t look so scared! I...I went through the Highbloods treatment and came out alive! This will be a w-walk in the p-park.” you groaned before panting laying your head back. Psiioniic mumbled something you didn’t hear.   
  
You glanced over at him giving a smile. “You ever fucking do this to me again and I’ll fucking knock your block off Pie.” You smiled so sweetly at the yellow-blood to paled visibly. You heard an covered laughed which made you look at the door. Dolorosa and the other two plus an other Jade were smiling laughing at your words. “I fucking hate y-” You groaned curling your toes.   
  
Dolorosa walked up giving you a gentle smile. You panted lightly at her. You let your head off back and closed your eyes. You opened your eyes a little to hear the foot steps of someone else. You glared lightly as the Jade had come to your side beside Psiioniic. “You must relax young troll. You’ll hurt the eggs inside you if you keep up this tension in you.”   
  
There was something in her voice had hit your temper. Dolorosa took the chair that Signless was sitting on and placed it in front of you at the end of the bed. Dolorosa then unclicked her out-layer of clothes so she was in her normal dress. Well the young Jade kept talking to you. Signless tried to let her know to leave you alone but it was hard too. Jades were rather difficult trolls to tell them there doing something wrong. Psiioniic watched as you glare at the troll who he looked as well. He slowly started to narrow is eyes at her. His lips trembled lightly in an very very low growl. He could forgive the group getting in another Jade but she was upsetting you.   
  
Disciple stood at your other side rubbing your leg lightly through the blanket trying to comfort you. Dolorosa watched in a bit of amusement this was going to be a good lesson for the younger Jade. How not every troll isn't submissive to doing things. You looked at Dolorosa who smiled at you. Till the young Jade presented an small vial. “Here take this it’ll help numb the pain of birthing.”   
  
You looked at the vial before flashing your teeth having enough. You glared at the younger troll she looked at you surprised as you sat up a little. “How...about we don’t and...urgh... you fucking keep your face.”   
  
Everyone was tense for a moment before Dolorosa gave a wary smile. “Just relax Y/n. It’s going to be okay.”   
  
Psiioniic grabbed your hand before you could whack the younger Jade who was about to give you an vial of the jade blood. He wrestled you rather weakly down onto the bed before he growled at the Young Jade who stepped back seeing she crossed an rather thin line.   
  
You snapped at them. “How can I relax when i have a fucking watermelon coming out of me! I’m not giving birth to eggs you dolts! It’s a live motherfucking baby so I’m not taking it!” Disciple stood beside Dolorosa rubbing your leg to help calm you down.   
  
Disciple smiled lightly “Shush Y/n. It’s okay we know... breath.”   
  
Dolorosa sat down in the chair before moving you a bit more down to her. She flipped the blanket up lightly as you moved your knee’s up for her. No one really could tell what she was doing under there. You had an deep red blush of embarrassment though. Dolorosa patted your leg lightly which didn't help any. The young Jade shooed Signless to beside Psiioniic as Dolorosa hummed. “Your fully dilated Y/n.”   
  
You groaned an thank god in your language. You eyed Disciple who grabbed your foot then leg. You sighed in pain lightly. You didn’t fight her or the other Jade as they both held you legs up. Signless blushed bright red this was a little too intimate for trolls. To be allowed to be in an birthing room of another troll morial or not was showing an family bond and trust that ran deeper then any quadrant could show. Psiioniic tried to smile as Dolorosa hummed as you huffed through your nose.  
  
Dolorosa rubbed your leg lightly. “Remember what we talked about Y/n. Breath in and out don’t hold your breath.” You nodded before trying to to calm yourself before grunting.   
  
The three girls watched as you started to go through physical part of labor. You closed your eyes pushing with the contractions you had let go of Psiioniic’s hand to favor the bedding under you. You gave low painful whines “Fucking the horns”   
  
You gasped growling in your language. Everyone watched as you trembled a bit violently. Disciple gasped “I can see the head and horns!” Dolorosa hummed shushing you. “Keeping going don't stop Y/n now.”   
  
Psiioniic moved from the chair to behind the girls in disbelief. He watched as you pushed the grubs head out from your body then more following that till the whole thing spilled out. Dolorosa more or less caught the grub as it all seemed to shift out. Everyone looked at it well you huffed with your head back on the pillow.   
  
Silence over took the room hell it even seemed that the whole world went silent at the moment.   
  
There was a gurgle before a huff and a loud wail like sound. Covered in fluids, slime, and other gross things was a grub like the group and Jade had never seen one like this before. It looked like it had already pupated since it had two hands and two feet. You pulled at your legs weakly which Disciple and the younger Jade blinked back to you before letting your leg down. “W-what never seen an baby before.”   
  
You cracked a smile as you but an arm over your face as you continued to tremble. Dolorosa moved the grubling close to her when you moved. Dolorosa shook her head before starting to act. She cut the core before looking at you then the grubling. Dolorosa smiled as the baby blinked it’s eyes open under the mass of slime curly hair appeared an red and light blue eye. It huffed before sniffling. Other then the slight eye color different, lack of teeth, and curly hair it was an perfect health troll baby.   
  
Dolorosa wiped the grubling off with one of the damp cloths the other Jade had gotten before she wrapped up the child in an small blanket to keep it warm before looking at Psiioniic who was staring at it. She smiled, “Well say hello Psiioniic to your wiggler.”   
Psiioniic started up is psiioniic’s to stop himself from crying. God didn’t it looked cute. Dolorosa smiled; “As far as I can tell it’s a boy.”   
  
Psiioniic felt Signless push him lightly to go. Psiioniic gulped as Dolorosa placed the infant in his arms. Psiioniic seemed instinctively cradled the infant close to him. The not so tiny body seem prefect; it’s hands seemed to fight from the covers of the blanket to the outside.   
  
As Psiioniic held onto his son he could help but give a small smile. The life you and he had created was so prefect he could feel the mage powers in his son by his own. It seemed to shift about lightly against his own. His son wouldn’t be able to activate it till he was a bit older though thankfully. It finally felt real to him there dream and cause. It was so that trolls like this had a chance for peace and acceptance in a world far to cruel to them.   
  
The baby looked up at him blinking as if confused. It gave an little head tilt which he couldn't help but smile more. It was your confused head tilt the baby was giving him. That adorable head move he just loved. Psiioniic looked at you smiling only to see that you seemed to look rather pale. Dolorosa was speaking to you not moving from her place.   
  
She seemed to be rubbing your leg which caused you to have a flash of pain across your face. Psiioniic looked at the infant before looking at Signless. Who was looking at it. “Caught Thign.”   
  
Psiioniic shoved the infant into Signless arms. His morial panicked holding the infant which caused Disciple to smile and help her matespirit out. Psiioniic walked over to you and sat down as Dolorosa wrapped something up into an heavy blanket the younger jade looked repulsed by whatever was inside.   
  
You cringed every time Dolorosa’s hand moved before the other pulled her hand out holding an needle and some thread. Psiioniic looked horrified. Dolorosa laughed. “Don’t worry it’s just to fix what i had to cut to help the grubs head out. Y/n said that it might needed to happen so relax Psiioniic.”   
  
You nodded as Dolorosa got up washing her hands with the little bowel of water that the Jade had brought earlier. Dolorosa walked out of the room for an moment saying she’d be back. You nodded lightly watching her leave. You looked at Psiioniic as he kissed your hand lightly as you glanced at him.   
  
You looked drained, you shifted your eyes lightly to looked at your friends. Disciple and Signless were cooing over the infant. Who seemed to be suckling on Signless’s finger. You never seen an brighter smile on his face even with Disciple. You and Psiioniic watched as Signless shifted the baby to Disciple’s arms. She held him rather closer as Signless rested his chain on her shoulder. Both purred lightly nuzzling each other. They acted like it was their baby. You huffed a little feeling out of place and a little jealous you had yet to hold or see the baby.   
  
You stared at your friends before smiling. “Hey don’t think you can steal my baby know. I-well we worked hard to make that you know. But you welcome to make your own.”   
  
You wiggled your eyebrows as Disciple smiles at you blushing and Signless looks away turning red. Psiioniic chuckles; “Kinky~” You laughed even as the baby started to cry the trolls looked at it confused.   
  
As you ushered the pair over. Disciple passed the baby to Psiioniic who past it onto you. They seemed interested on what you were going to go. You cooed at the baby gently rubbing your finger against it’s pasty pale gray skin. It hiccuped lightly before looking at you. “Shush Mini Pie. No need for such tears mama knows what you want.”   
  
You smiled before looking up at the group around you. You looked at them before sighing. You pushed up the blanket over your front before holding it with your teeth with a smirk. Disciple whined wanting to know what was happening and Signless looked away out of respect. Psiioniic could barely see what was happening. All he did see was you had lifted up your shirt and placed in back down over the baby before dropping the blanket a little so your one hand is out. You sat there speaking tiredly to Signless and Disciple.   
  
Psiioniic just sat there looking rather stunned it’s not like you could blame your mate. Everything happened so quickly he had not time to adjust. You, Disciple, and Signless spoke lightly to each other. Well Psiioniic seemed in his own little world looking at your. Dolorosa had walked back into the room the young jade seemed to had disappeared as well. You gave a smile as she did looking at you. Dolorosa bowed lightly which you smiled giving an light laugh.   
  
Dolorosa didn't really move from the door as she spoke. “I think it would be best to leave the three of them alone for the day. Y/n needs her rest for tomorrow as does Psiioniic.”   
  
Disciple and Signless nodded lightly. Disciple got up and stood beside you she hummed before knocking the side of her face with yours her hand gripped the back of your neck.You did the best you could with the same hand giving a human hum. You blushed lightly at the gesture it was something only really close trolls did regardless of quadrants it was an something you only did for what you considered to family. It was away to express affection that when more deeper then more. You had to do the same process to Signless and Dolorosa as well. Psiioniic just hummed at them not really expression the same gesture. They knew it wasn't personal he was just out of sorts. Dolorosa held your hand for a moment squeezing it lightly. “If you need us we’re just across the hall.”   
  
You nodded. “Thank you Dolorosa. Have a good sleep.”   
  
She smiled back. “You too child. I think you may needed it.”   
  
You giggled as she patted your head. You watched everyone walked out before she closed the door behind her softly. When your heard the door click you moved the blanket down. Gods you were suffocating you moved slightly so Psiioniic could come into the bed too. He did without hesitating before instead of holding you or cuddling you he laid down on the bed so his head was in your lap.   
  
You looked at Psiioniic before placing an hand on his head stroking his hair. Psiioniic gripped onto the material of the shirt. The three of you stayed in that position only you, the baby, and Psiioniic. Psiioniic couldn’t see what the grub was doing under your shirt but it sounded like it was suckling something but for some reason he wasn't seeing straight everything seemed to run into each other.   
  
You placed your hand from his hair to his eyes as the free hand brushed his cheeks collecting the tears of joy. “You got a leak there Pie. I think your filling is coming out.”   
  
Psiioniic leaned forward pressing his face into your legs. You gave an slightly gentle gesture and pulled his face into your stomach slightly as you gentle brushed lumps of his normally well kept hair. You both stayed like that for an well till Psiioniic sighed moving to sit up. You let him you figured he was emotional distressed as any new father would be. “You okay?”   
  
Psiioniic nodded lightly. “Yeah I guethth my pthiioniic’th were bothering me.”   
  
You smiled following along. “Well i guess so you nearly killed that Jade with that glare.”   
  
You nudged him lightly causing him to shake his head. “Says the mutant who tries to get into an fight well giving birth.”   
  
You both laugh it off before Psiioniic seeing the baby was out from under your shirt. The grubling was an sleep with an hand balled in close to his face well an limb with twitch once an a while. You looked down at the baby before humming. “So what do you want to name it?”   
  
You gesture if he wanted to hold the baby. Psiioniic shook his head before leaning his against yours. You spoke to him about naming customs and what would be more appropriate to name the baby. You were coming up with good names you thought but Psiioniic didn’t like any.   
  
Psiioniic was to focused on the fact that the baby was an mage. Psiioniic for once cursed the fact that the baby was even an part of him. He cursed his child to an world were mages were frowned upon and seeing an tools. He mental scoffed yeah why not brand your grub further dumbass. Psiioniic looked at the baby before giving an breathless chuckle; “Let’th call him Mituna.”   
  
You hummed lightly; “Mituna?”   
  
Psiioniic paused he didn’t mean to say that out loud. “W-wait Y/n don’t I wath-”   
  
You looked at him happily. “Mituna is an great name! I think it suits him. Mituna Captor!”   
  
You giggled as Psiioniic looked at you rather stunned. You seemed happily about the name but Psiioniic felt not so happy but he sighed. If you were happy about it then it didn’t matter. He wasn’t about to tell you about genetic naming. Maybe after all this was over he could feel that his son wasn’t going to be at an disadvantage for his blood line.   
  
You nuzzled her baby who made an baby like yawning sound. You yawned afterward as well Psiioniic who smiled lightly. “Time for bed for the bumble’th.”   
  
You mumbled before nodding. Psiioniic moved off the bed slightly before offering to take the newly named Mituna. You passed the baby to him before getting up yourself. You Placed an hand on the nest side when you got up for your legs were kind of sore. You waddled over to the chair as Psiioniic had walked over to some sort of chest. He opened it and pulled out an litter box looking thing and an small cloth. You sat down on the chair watching him as you grabbed for the bags. You looked for some of your dirty clothes to throw on for the night.   
  
Psiioniic levitate mituna who had know an troll version of an diaper you guessed on. Psiioniic’s used his psiioniic’s well he could use his hands which were busily grabbed an bit of smaller blankets settling up the litter box. You changed into your clothes and watched him a bit confused. Psiioniic fluffed up the blankets in the box before settling Mituna in it. The baby go had being rocking in Psiioniic’s psionics laid rather happily.   
  
You knew you should go and wash the baby off but you remembered hearing to never wake an sleeping baby besides you were tried. You were sure one day wouldn’t be bad. You yourself were suddenly lifted up as well which had you giggle as Psiioniic dropped you on the bed and pushed the chairs all close together placing mituna in the box on them.   
  
Psiioniic himself then crawled over you a little causing you to giggle more before flopping beside you. He greedily collected you close. He missed feeling you fully against him. Psiioniic rolled you both so you were on top of him. You nuzzled into his chest for once he was being affectionate. You pulled his shirt lightly which caused him to stare at you. You kissed him lightly smiling before moving away and cuddling back into his chest for an sleep. Psiioniic sighed rather gentle before making himself feeling comfortable in the bed before fallen asleep.   
  
As you slept there was an soft hiccuping sound that was invading your sleep. You were having such an good sleep as well. You rolled over lightly seeing if the sound disappeared which it didn’t. It wasn't tell someone started to pat your back there you looked up at see Psiioniic rubbing your back before sound like he was half asleep. “What’th wrong bumble?”   
  
You looked at him confused. “What are you talking about?” You sounded as scratchy as he did. Psiioniic and you stared at each other.   
  
Before you blinked; “Oh! Mituna...”   
  
You shifted up sighing as you got up from the bed. Psiioniic laid there looking at you with red and blue eyes. His hand kind off flopped onto his chest. Before he sighed flopping his head down. “Oh yeah the grubling.”   
  
You went to the box to see Mituna was indeed in tears. He looked at you sniffling his hands already trying to reach to you as he seemed to be a bit vocal with an baby like chirp. You smiled lightly cooing picking him up like you would an new born.   
  
Mituna shifted his head to you. His one hand gripped your shirt the other left to clench itself. You sighed lightly as you sat down on the bed again and flipped up your shirt. It was going to be an interesting day that was for sure. After an while it seemed you and Psiioniic were both up cause Mituna didn’t let you two rest. After you feed him you left him to Psiioniic after. What surprised you a bit that Psiioniic even changed the baby. It rather surprised you he didn’t even react. Psiioniic smirked at you. You just shook your head throwing your hands in the air. Before saying he was on that duty it was only fair cause you had to feed Mituna till he was full.   
  
After a while longer you looked at Psiioniic who had his eyes closed which made you want to laugh. He was tried already? Wouldn’t he be surprised later. You scoffed before looking an your rather nude baby. “I’m sorry baby bee. In everything I forgot to get you washed didn’t I. Well you know what well daddy sleeps lets get an bath huh?”   
  
Mituna gurgled at you lightly as if agreeing with you. You smiled before wrapping him up in an longer blanket and grabbing the one set of clothes from the pack for him and you. You slipped on your cloak to hide yourself before walking out of the room. It was an quick trip to find the bath area. You sighed happily seeing it.   
  
You turned locking the door a bit flipping the sign saying it was full which it wasn’t but an little lie was okay. You undid your cloak and placing it on the benches before placing Mituna down on it and unwrapping the blanket. He just looked up at you well he flecked his hands and curled up his feet. You smiled at he cooing at him well you undressed throwing the clothes beside his head. Once naked you picked him up rather carefully.   
  
As you held onto the baby who clenched your shoulder already making sounds and lifting his head up. You scoffed lightly well of course they grew fast. You guessed it was because of there nomad like nature maybe. You slipped into the bath water with a happy sigh. You rubbed Mituna’s back little. As you moved him from your shoulder to the front of you. You held him careful supporting his head. You doubt he needed it but you instructively did it.   
  
He looked at you with big round red and baby light blue eyes. You started to gently lower into the water with you. You watched as his face changed in it’s expression he was at first confused before happy then disgust. His feet jolted up curling up more like a frog readying to jump. You laughed lightly as you moved him close to you before steadying him into the water against you. He made an soft chirping sound. Mituna’s head was against your chest his tiny hands balled and clenched your paler s/c skin. You grabbed the small wash towel before dripping it in. You gently started to wash him getting the stuff off him. After giving him an quick wash down you started on yourself. It was easy enough even a little painful in the one spot. You knew you couldn’t spare time because you didn’t know when someone would come in. You didn’t think it was the best position to be in.   
  
After your own quick wash you had gotten out. You placed mituna down onto an little towel wiping him off. He squirmed lightly at the material before you just let it stay on him well you patted yourself down before sliding on your clothes. You finished putting on yours before looking at Mituna’s. You were so happy you could put him in the clothes that Signless had got him way before he was born. You flashed an smile before moving your baby onto your lap and settling him there. Mituna looked up at you raising his one hand up at you. You smiled placing an finger on his hand which he quickly grabbed.   
  
You sat there for an moment before tugging your finger out and dressing him up. You admitted it a good thing it was all button up or you;d have no clue how to put the clothes on him. You smiled after you were done. He looked like an so much like Psiioniic. Yellow was definitely the babies color. It was as cheerful as he was. You hummed before grabbing the one small blanket and wrapped his around you one shoulder tying an like loop around like an sash. You moved Mituna from your lap into the sash carefully.   
  
After making sure it was good you let him hang there against you. You giggled lightly as you grabbed your cloak wrapping it around your neck and tying it as well. You smiled till your stomach rumbled in hunger. Mituna gave an baby like laugh which made you laugh. “Looks like I’m hungry as well. Lets see if the Inn keeper down stairs would give mama something to eat.”   
  
You rubbed your finger against his soft cheek causing Mituna to coo baby like before grabbing at your finger and suckling on it. You smiled before shaking your head. You moved your arm throw your hood over your head and close the cloak so no one could see him or your clothes. You then placed your arm under before before walking out. You hoped no one noticed you had left the room.

Psiioniic felt someone nudge him lightly. He mumbled and rolled around. When someone nudged him again he lifted his hand making them stop well he growled. “Thtop Y/n, I’m giving you an thpoonful of buzzer honey.”   
  
There as angry huff; “Mage I am not your mate. Where is she and the grubling?! Do you know-!”   
  
Psiioniic snapped open his eyes an turned over to see the young looking Jade standing over him with an worried and angry look. “Get the fuck away from me firtht of all. Thecond thhe could be with Dithciple, Thignlethth, or Rotha.” Psiioniic glared at her as she glared back. He knew at this point she wasn’t going to comply to what he wanted. “You ungrateful-”   
  
The door opened to the three trolls in question. “What’s going on here?”   
  
Psiioniic glared at them with an rather unhappy look. “Bitch ith dithrupting my thleep. Dithciple wath Y/n with you guyth?”   
  
Disciple shook her head. “No I thought she was asleep with you. Where’s the baby?”   
  
Psiioniic looked at Disciple before sighing. He shifted out of the bed before wiping his face in almost stress. “With Y/n motht likely who has theemed to dithappeared from what the jade bitch ith thaying.”   
  
Dolorosa looked at eh Jade who looked angry at him. The jade looked at her. “Mother Jade why does none of them seem to take this seriously?! If anything happens to her-”   
  
Dolorosa shushed the younger jade. “It’s alright dear Y/n wouldn’t have gone out of the Inn. She’s to smart for that.”   
  
Signless elbowed Psiioniic who mumbled; “Properly hiding from her...”   
  
The young Jade snared at him. “What if she finds-!”   
  
Disciple giggled; “danger? Y/n doesn’t need to find it. It finds her rather quickly I can assure mew there was one time I turned away for an moment only to have her upside in an Lusus’s hold as he tried to shake the blood out of her. She had stepped on one of his feet by accident when she step back to look at something. It was rather funny...”   
  
Disciple sat on the bed Psiioniic was on. Signless looked at Psiioniic who was already dress. “Were you two up earlier?”   
  
Psiioniic nodded; “Yeah three timeth. The latht time Mituna wath up, he wath pulling my hair before Y/n could wake up from her nap enough to feed the little thhit.”   
  
Signless frowned lightly. “Mituna?”   
  
Psiioniic looked away slightly before Disciple smiled like a cat who got cream. Psiioniic stood there a bit awkward as he spoke. “Y/n...like the name. I wath joking but thhe took it theriouthly...tho it’th name ith Mituna.”   
  
Dolorosa smiled lightly; “It’s an wonderful name Psiioniic I know how much your gene name means to you.”   
  
Psiioniic only grunted lightly before the Jade started to lose her mind a bit on how the group could be so uncaring. Psiioniic and Signless sighed as Dolorosa tried her best to calm the young Jade down. It was a bit till Psiioniic heard foot steps outside the door. Psiioniic looked at you as you opened the door. Disciple smiled rolling her eyes at them as you stepped into the room closing the door.   
  
Everyone looked at you as you untied your cloak placing it on the chair beside the door. You stood there hair wet from a bath and an apple like fruit in one hand with Mituna in an sling pressed against your chest and the other under his body keeping him close.   
  
You looked at them; you were perfectly fine well rested even like you were not barking at them in pain only an day earlier. “What’s everyone looking at me like that for?”   
  
Signless sighed before shaking his head. The young jade was the only one who spoke. “B-but! H-how did you-!”   
  
You tilted your head in confusion. The infant in your hands did the same thing as if copying you. “It’s called walking you know I do have legs and feet. Besides no one was around and Psiioniic was asleep so I figured I’d have a bath which I did with Mituna to get the stuff of him and me then got some food I’m starving.” You finished only to go back to what you were doing eating the fruit at hand.   
  
Disciple laughed watching you. Nothing seemed to stop you. “Y/n mewr unbelievable.”   
  
You smiled before shrugging; “Well you know no rest for the wicked.”   
  
Disciple rolled her eyes as she waved you over to her. She sat on one of the beds laughing as you sat beside her. She saw what you had put Mituna into. Psiioniic watched as your arm never left the infants back. He couldn’t really see his son’s face the sling kept the infant very protected from view. He could see an yellow ring around his wrist from the little gray fist that seemed to wiggle up a bit from outside the sling. It looked like it was trying to get attention maybe till you placed a finger or two pushing the hand down as well clicking your tongue at it. Disciple had an amazed face when it must have complied.   
  
Psiioniic turned his attention to the jade who was sighing. “Gog’s...”   
  
Dolorosa smiled at the younger jade patting her back. “Thank you Qimope for your services.”   
  
The jade waved it off. “Your welcome mother Jade it was an interesting experience. I take it you all will be leaving in an night?”   
  
Dolorosa nodded. “Yes we have much ground to cover.”   
  
Signless looked at Psiioniic then you. Indeed they had to move you knew that as well as they did. You seemed to shift lightly looking at the three of them. “We finally going to get moving?”   
  
Signless nodded; “Yes I think if we leave tomorrow it-”   
  
You frowned; “We can leave tonight you know. If we do there’s that cave up by the village that the HB told us about in the letter.”   
  
Signless expressed an concern face. “b-but Y/n you just gave birth it’s to-”   
  
You rolled your eyes pointing at him with an lazy warm smile. “You act like I just had an near death experience. Signless come on I’m fine the sooner we leave the better you and I both know that. Words going to hit every place in the village that an group of trolls had stopped. It’s safer to leave now then later. Besides what if an bad troll comes in an we’re catch with our pants down.”   
  
You waved your hand. “Thank you for caring but lets go tonight.”   
  
Signless opened his mouth before closing it. Disciple looked at you before Signless with an nodded she knew that you knew your limits. Signless then looked to Psiioniic who was shaking his head with an smile.   
  
Psiioniic held up his hands. “Don’t look at me. Thhe dothen’t lithten to me. You know once thhe’th made up her mind it’th impoththible to get her to change it.”   
  
Signless look at Dolorosa who nodded. “I agree with Y/n on this my son. It is best we leave.”   
  
Signless sighed lightly; “Well leave tonight then. Lets get everything ready.”   
  
The everyone nodded lightly before separating to get things packed. As Signless came down the stairs he looked at you and Psiioniic who were already down stairs waiting. He frowned lightly where was baby Mituna and your pack. Psiioniic stood beside you with only his pack.   
  
Psiioniic smirked; “Bumble’th got it and thhe’th got bare nothing in her pack.”   
  
Signless gave unease look. “You both are aware you don’t have to come with us...”   
  
You rolled your eyes. “Please we’re coming. We couldn’t our morial’s get lost and be all gloom without us. Besides no one else will save your butts.”   
  
Psiioniic smirked as Signless gave up. “You both to stubborn for your own good.”   
  
You winked at him being playful. “That’s why you love us.”   
  
Signless just gave a little smile it was nice to see you again with fresh eyes. Disciple and Dolorosa came down the stairs all ready to go. Signless nodded before speaking. “Lets get going then.”   
  
The group set out of the Inn as the snow just started to fall. Signless huffed a bit at it well they walked. Thankfully your group was headed to the desert area so this wouldn’t be as chilly. But as your group got to the desert it seemed that an sandstorm was brewing. Dolorosa had spoke up about this as the desert felt an little to calm.   
  
An true to the older trolls word an sandstorm whipped up fast and viciously. Everyone clamored together a little so it was an single file line. Dolorosa been the most experience in walking in sandstorms lead the group. Dolorosa looked behind her Signless as holding onto her dress and Disciple held onto his hand. Psiioniic had a hold of Disciple’s bag and she could see you were behind Psiioniic who was stopping the sand and wind from hitting your face. The sandstorm was horrible. The group tracked through most of the way till   
  
Dolorosa shouted; “We need to find somewhere it’s getting worse children! Keep your eyes peeled!”   
  
Dolorosa couldn’t hear any sound of agreement. After a while she wondered if any of you heard her till Psiioniic shouted. “To the right Rotha!”   
  
Dolorosa looked to the right of her there in deed was an cave even above the ground a bit even better. The group made there way over to the cave. You and the other girls stayed in the mouth of the cave to keep protected from the sandstorm as Psiioniic and Signless both adventured in an little to make sure there was no beasts in the cave. Once both were okay with it they got the three of you inside the cave more to take shelter. Everyone flopped off there bags as Dolorosa had started an small fire to keep the chill like temperatures away. Psiioniic dropped both you bags in front of the small fire before you sat down on the bottom of your cloak.   
  
Signless and Disciple sat down as well to rest there feet well Dolorosa smiled coaching the flames to be a bit bigger. You paused slightly as Mituna made an huffing sound. You mumbled an apology which had both Signless and Disciple looked at you confused as you took off your cloak you were wearing two shirts one of normal long shirts and your sleeping top but where was Mituna.   
  
You looked at them before smiling. “Wow you both really can’t figure it out can you.”   
  
You snorted in an sound as you pulled off the sleeping top. Both oohed lightly seeing you had placed an top over Mituna to keep him more bundled up. Mituna made an happy sound being out of the shirt sandwich. You crossed your legs and pulled the cloak over them so it absorbed and keep the heat in from the small set up you all got together. Psiioniic was leaned against the cave wall looking at you as you started to untie the sling. He sighed before looking back to the outside of the cave were the storm outside. “I think we are going to thtuck in here for an cycle or two.”   
  
Signless looked up from him before nodding. “Well there is not much we can do then. Come and sit Psiioniic.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded before sitting behind you. You leaned back so your back was against Psiioniic’s chest. Everyone heard the storm still raging outside only got worse. It looked like you all were stuck a bit longer in the cave. You knew your group wasn’t the only ones affected. Psiioniic huffed lightly as Mituna laid in your lap.   
  
He was trying his hardest to grab onto your fingers which just danced outside his reach. Psiioniic looked away as Signless asked him an question. The group chatted lightly between themselves. It wasn’t like there was much to do other wise.   
  
Dolorosa would glance at you once and a while to see Mituna had gripped onto your fingers. You would lift him a bit up to see his grip strength it seemed. You would give an odd smile before shifting him back down before letting him suck on your fingers. It almost reminded her of Signless as an grubling.   
  
Disciple glanced as well at you and Mituna it warmed her heart to see such an small grubling. It was one weird experience for them but it was still nice to see. You may not have had an lusus but you seemed to know something about caring for wigglers maybe because you had to for yourself. She wasn’t sure but the three of you looked so cute.   
  
Signless spared glances at you and Psiioniic as he wrapped his arms around Disciple tighter. He couldn’t help but feel calmed that his friend and unrequited flush were happy. He looked to see Mituna in the clothes set he had got him long before he was born. It fit the grubling rather nicely. The pants and shoes may have been an little big but it seemed to work.   
  
Psiioniic rested his head on yours as he spoke. He wondered if this bit was going to be dangerous. He knew a lot of grublings who screamed and cried ever minute of the day. If they needed to hide it’d be impossible to hide thanks to the grubling of his. Psiioniic yawned they’ll find out in the next couple of days.   
  
The group found that Mituna was an surprisingly happy and quiet baby. He rarely cried or screamed the only time it was anything of an wail was when he was hungry which you never let him go on to long with it. But they found that it was causing you to become rather tired and sluggish. Dolorosa made sure you were eating enough but you still seemed to be napping any time they stop for an moment. Psiioniic felt a bit bad for you when he had to wake you up. He offered an time or two to take Mituna for an bit but you waved him away saying either he was asleep or feeding.   
  
It was till an week later the girls had learn what you were feeding him. At first they were confused but you explained it best you could but infants where you were from. It all came about when you three were bathing giving the chance of a bit of long time for yourself till Psiioniic had calling about Mituna wanting something to eat before apologizing to you. You laughed it off saying he was an greedy little piglet like him. Psiioniic gave an slight smirk.   
  
When everything seemed to relax for the group something would spin this ugly head around at the group. It wasn’t a little over two good weeks later that for three full cycle you tried and tried to get Mituna to stop crying it wasn’t an loud cry but enough to keep everyone up. You paced back and forward with the know healthy and chubby looking baby. You would rub his back, rock him, everything and anything you could think of that would sooth an human baby even Dolorosa tried an few grubling tricks to get him to stop but nothing worked. Mituna was effecting not just your sleep but everyone else.   
  
You would get him quiet enough to were the others could sleep but you knew the minute you stopped he’d be back crying which happened when you dozed off just for an minute or so. The group even you thought it was best if Signless, Disciple, and Psiioniic finished the leg of the journey. The group was close enough to the final village. The last day you had got Mituna go to asleep enough for you to lay down and try to get an bit of sleep.   
  
But like clock work Mituna started to work himself up. Psiioniic shifts a bit as Mituna started to hiccup. Psiioniic rolled over to look beside him. Mituna’s legs and arms were all bunched up. Yellow tears were dripping down his face. Psiioniic hummed lightly causing the baby too look up at him as yellow tears dripped out of red and light blue eyes.   
  
Psiioniic lets a soft sound come up his throat at the baby as he spoke; “Mituna thuthh...”   
  
Psiioniic shifts up and moves very carefully and quietly as he picks up Mituna. Psiioniic shifts up before moving a bit away from you and the others grabbing his bag and his blanket. Psiioniic’s ears flickered lightly till he was far enough away. Psiioniic placed the blanket down under himself before sitting and leaning against the wall. He moved his one leg so it’s propped up with the other under it.   
  
Psiioniic sets Mituna laying down a bit on the leg that’s propped up. Making sure to keep him there with his one arm. Mituna is know looking at Psiioniic with an curious look. Psiioniic fishes through his bag a little with his other hand. He picks out pieces of wood and some dried fruit. Psiioniic sigh's lightly as he rubs the baby’s face clearing the dried tried tears away. Psiioniic looked over the group seeing you’re all asleep. Psiioniic blinked lightly very weakly causing his psionic’s to activate.   
  
He raises the horrible craved wood pieces and fruit a bit in front of him above Mituna’s head. Mituna looks up in wonder as weak red and blue move in an circle motions. The dried fruit would make a soft rattling sound when they would roll. Psiioniic watched as Mituna raised his little hand to try and touch one of the objects. Psiioniic gave an unseen smiled the greatest gift he could give his son was peace and protection. Psiioniic stroked his sons’ curly hair if he was a slave he was sure the elders would be singing. The birth of an mage regardless of slavery was something to be over joyed about.   
  
Mituna yawned suddenly causing Psiioniic to shake out of his thoughts. Psiioniic stroked Mituna’s cheek causing the infant to grip on his fathers finger. Psiioniic spoke it was soft and soothing an way. “Mituna...”   
  
The baby made an gurgled sound turning to look up at Psiioniic. “It's still early dayth for you but you've got my heart, and I know that this is just the thtart, becauthe from now on and forevermore, I will fluthh you, cherithh you, and you will alwayth be adored. You hear the thound of a low deep hum, I hope you know, this voice and touch for it cometh from dad and hith tough. I better lithten close to what he thayth. For it ith hith guidance that will keep me thafe.”   
  
Mituna yawns weakly starting to nod off to Psiioniic’s light rumbled words. For it was told to him from his father he barely remember. “I will do everything I can to make you thee. That you will alwayth mean the world to me. Far from today even before you were born I thwore to keep the oath I've kept many timth before; I thwore to keep your mommy thafe of all harm. I thwear this thame oath on the day that you were born. Not just to protect you, but to alwayth fluthh and care. For you my periouth boy I must keep from harmth way.”   
  
Psiioniic looked to see Mituna asleep his chest rose and fall in the small baby like clothes. “So never feel thcared or lost cauthe dadth here to protect from all harm. Jutht call me out and I’ll come running. For no one will hurt you well I’m alive and thtill going. I will offer you what I never got an peaceful world for you to dominant to make your own way of living.”   
  
Psiioniic stared a little longer at Mituna before steadying the objects down and into his bag. Psiioniic pulled a bit of his other cloak over Mituna to keep him warm. He really didn’t want to move cause it’d walk the baby up. But more then that we wanted to spend what little time he had left in the cave with you and Mituna. Since he was going with Signless and Disciple to the final part town. Dolorosa and You decided it may bit best if you to stay out here with Mituna and yourself. Dolorosa couldn’t let you stay alone Gog’s know you and the baby would under up ass backwards in the mouth's of kitten-beasts and paw-beasts.   
  
Psiioniic yawned as he hummed just one night of rest for everyone sounds nice. Psiioniic leaned his head back against the wall before closing his eyes to rest. Just a couple of minutes his mind said but like everyone else he fall asleep.   
  
You woke up on routine a bit happy that the baby slept for five hours since it was time for middle day feeding. You sat up and looked over to what you thought would be Psiioniic and Mituna but it was empty both your side and the baby’s spot. You blinked a bit more awake you whipped your head around looking for the two. Signless snored lightly from his spot as did Disciple who purred in her sleep. Dolorosa was facing away from you in steady breathes. You got up as quietly as you could before looking to the other places.   
  
You spotted the outline of darkened yellow and relaxed. Why the hell did Psiioniic go so far away. You sighed what a strange mate of yours. You walked over and knelt lightly beside Psiioniic. You looked down smiling it was very cute to see your two bee man together. Mituna was looking at you with big round eyes sucking on his fingers. You smiled you knew what he wanted.   
  
You carefully shifted Mituna from Psiioniic’s leg into your arm as you touched Psiioniic’s face. “Pie, Pie...”   
  
You rubbed his face lightly feeling his side burns a bit. Psiioniic gave an low grunt starting to wake up a little. He moved his leg down as you took your had away. You fixed Mituna under your shirt properly to let him do what he needed to for a meal.   
  
You placed your hand back on Psiioniic’s face as he dozily looked at you. You smiled at him; “Where’s Tuna?” He whispered gentle.   
  
You hummed wiggling your fingers lightly under your shirt. “Feeding. What are you both doing so far into cave.”   
  
Psiioniic grumbled about Mituna had being crying or something he wasn’t making much sense even though he was nuzzling your hand. “Come on Psiioniic come back to bed with me.” You moved your hand from his face tugged on his hand lightly.   
  
You lead the rather sleepy yellow blood back to the blanket for an sleep. You sat down on the blanket before Psiioniic flopped down beside you. He laid his head on your thighs which you placed an hand on his head brushing it gently. Psiioniic fall asleep rather peacefully.   
  
You stayed up till Mituna was pacified with his meal before moving a little to place him down on his set of bundled blankets. You knew you were guaranteed two hours after his meal for an sleep normally. Thankful he went right to sleep which caused you to shake your head. It seemed whatever was happening had passed. You guessed maybe it was the feelings between everyone. You know infants of all species could pick up feelings and emotions better then the adults could. Maybe he was feeling your uneasiness and Psiioniic’s worry. You hummed lightly before sighing you sat up brushing Psiioniic’s hair.   
  
You had been feeling unease since Dolorosa and you had gotten another message fore the Highblood about time from the Empress forces. You were unsure why he was helping so much. You guessed that maybe deep down he didn’t like the treatment he was getting. Or knew that he was on borrowed time maybe. His job as fair as you knew was starting to slow down. You listen ever well when you wanted too. It seemed that the Empress started to slowly stop sending trolls to him to kill Which meant his time was coming up to an rather quick end. Maybe he wanted to gain favor to life a bit longer.   
  
You didn’t know but Dolorosa figured that if you and she could do something for the group was to try and get him to see to reason. He did once before by letting them go so why couldn’t he do it again? You sighed through your nose you didn’t want to think anymore you were tired. You gently rolled Psiioniic onto his back and wiggled to lay down. You had to rest tomorrow was going to be an long night.   
  
As the moons rose in the sky as did the group. Everyone had an short thing at the fire before Signless, Psiioniic, and Disciple all left. Psiioniic face kept looking more and more emotionless. You trying to make him feel better had even changed Mituna into an rather bee like looking clothes. Where the hood had soft bee like antennas and an painted on stringer like thing on his pants. Psiioniic smiled a little seeing the clothes but didn’t really stop him from moping.   
  
By the time the small group was going to leave. You were looking up at him. Psiioniic wasn’t really looking at you though. You having enough of his attitude acted. You pulled Psiioniic by the shirt down to your level giving him a searing kiss as the baby in your arm watches. Mituna gives an baby giggle in his bee suit.   
  
As you broke away your friends were blushing well you smirked. “Make sure you came back to me. Mituna-” you gesture to the baby. “-makes a poor substitute for you Psiioniic.” Psiioniic nods before placing an hand on Mituna’s head and ruffles it lightly. You smile giving Disciple and Signless an hug. “Bee safe.” The three smile before flicking up there hoods leaving the cave. You and Dolorosa stood there waving from the cave almost sad to see them go.   
  
After then finally disappeared from sight you looked up at Dolorosa. “You don’t think they’ll be mad right?”   
  
Dolorosa shook her head. “No, but we wouldn’t have to worry. The Highblood may be an savage murdering monster but he is no lair.” You hum out an true. “Hurry know get on your cloak and grab your pack.” You smiled nodding.   
  
You hope this would help Signless and his cause. You knew the Highblood was an intelligent man so he could see to reason after having it hammered into him. You hope your friends wouldn’t be to angry after all the more the better besides who’s willing to say no to the Grand Highblood and live to tell the tale. You tugged on your bag after fixing Mituna comfortable under your second shirt and fixing your cloak.   
  
Dolorosa smiled at you. “Come and stick close child.” You nodded as you followed the older troll out of the cave.   
  
The group meanwhile had made good time to the village. They had sneaked into the first alleyway they found before traveling to an local wire shop for the nerve center. This was the place where it all began. Signless walked very carefully to the hidden back door which was blocked by three big heavy barrels of fish. It was an easy lift for Psiioniic. Signless opened the tiny box of the door and gave an low sound which was answered back. The three heard the door click before opening. An larger lime blood stood there looking at them before opening it all the way open. “Welcome brother Suffer.” The lime mumbled lowly.   
  
Signless, Disciple, and Psiioniic all dipped into the hallway which lead down. Psiioniic carefully placed the barrels back before closing the door. The Signless and Disciple watched for him before walking down with the lime blood in front of them. When they got to the end the lime opened the door the small area was packed with trolls sending messages busy moving around. It seemed that there were an lot of low blood trolls here.   
  
The lime blood bowed before another came whisking in. An teal blood with an justice suit on. “Suffer it is an pleasure to finally meet you and your group.”   
  
She extended her hand to him. Signless told her hand and shook it. “You must be Redglare we read about from HB.”   
  
She nodded before bowing. “Yes he and I go way back we used to be connected by the same trolls once upon a time.”   
  
Suffer tried to smile. Psiioniic asked suddenly “What’th happening why is everyone tho buthy?”   
  
Redglare hummed pointing her dragon stick the the groups. “We have word of an masses of lowbloods moving in to hear you Suffer as well we have had word from inside sources that some highbloods are moving in for the sermon as well. We’re getting reports about other villages and some are sending there notice of willing to fight for this new freedom.”   
  
Signless nodded lightly as she started to talk more in depth about the whole thing. Disciple smiled nodding along but she look at see Psiioniic looking up at stairs. She smiled he was worried about you. “Mew have to stop that mew know Psii. Y/n and the grubling are fine as is Rosa.”   
  
Psiioniic made a face before sighing. “Yeah I know but it’th jutht weird not having them here...”   
  
Disciple nodded as Signless turned his head back to look at the both of them. “Well I have good news and bad news.”   
  
Psiioniic sighed; “when don’t you have bad news?”   
  
Disciple giggled as Signless smiled lightly. “Well good news I can give the final sermon tomorrow. The bad news is that there's an herd of highbloods heading this way. I got Redglare to send word to Dolorosa and Y/n by talon-beasts. It also means get ready to have an quick exit.” Psiioniic nodded lightly before before smiling. The three of them looked at each other it was going to be one hell of an night.   
  
Meanwhile you looked up at the landship marked with the Highblood’s symbol. It wasn’t that hard to miss when the ship looks to be on the last legs and it’s being pulled by four giant horse like beasts. You eyed the beasts before looking at Dolorosa who put her arm around your shoulder to keep you close. As you two walked closer an couple bluebloods held there weapons out. “State your business!”   
  
Dolorosa glared lightly before speaking. “We have audience your master. Please let him know we are here.”   
  
One of the bluebloods snarled before another snarled louder. “G-gutterblood what do you think you are going.”   
  
One blueblood whimpered. “Sir. Darkleer this Jade says she has audience with lord Highblood. She must be lying the-”   
  
Darkleer glared at them causing all but the one blueblood speaking to run away with there tails in between there legs. “She and the troll beside her do an audience. Let them through gutterblood.” The blueblood nodded before slinking away from the pair of you.   
  
You smiled almost going to stick your tongue out but didn't. Dolorosa rolled her eyes as she followed the blueblood called Darkleer. As you followed you saw Darkleer looking back at you once and a well. You looked at him confused before the hallway opened up to an rather flash back to an dark carnival theme room. It looked like an circus tent gone wrong.   
  
You were thankful for the lack of blood in the room. You draw your eyes around to the monster giant in the middle of the room on an rather different looking throne. “You motherf-”   
  
You wiggled your finger at him. “Language please.”   
  
the Highblood glared at you before frowning. “You mother-” you made an beeping sound as he continued trying to blank the words. “beep- mutant think you can mother-beep- tell me what to mother-beep- to do? Besides you beep lost your motherbeep arm.”   
  
Dolorosa thought it was funny the Highblood didn’t. He snarled as you growled back you placed an hand on your hip cocking it. You both glared at each other before the Highblood smirked. “Your something else motherfucker. But enough with the motherfucking entertainment motherfucking mutant.” You smirked nodding before the Highblood got up from his throne walking down. Darkleer tensed lightly as did Dolorosa. “Why did you motherfucking come here for. I already told your motherfucking male mutant where the motherfuckers are coming motherfucking from.”   
  
The Highblood stood rather straight and tall in front of you. You looked up at him he was about roughly 10’5” to 11’ tall and trying to seem savage. You knew he was but you both seemed to mental understand between each other. “We need you Grand Highblood, baby highbloods is not enough to bring the highbloods together. Do not insult my intelligence. We need the subjugglator's in this. It’s going to be an blood bath. If you want your revenge then face the true enemy.”   
  
The Highblood snarled at you again. “Motherfucker-!”   
  
You stepped forward rising the hand you had pointing at him. “You fucking think your little tricked don’t worked both ways chicken shit?!” He went to touch you but he stop as you snapped your jaw at him. Hitting him point for point. “Big man all talk and no action. When push comes to shove your an motherfucking spineless coward like the rest of them. What is the big bad Highblood mutant troll scared? Ha some male!”   
  
The Highblood looked at you before snapping his head to the side as Dolorosa placed an rather gentle hand on his wrist. “Grand Highblood wouldn’t you listen to what we have to say before you dismiss it.”   
  
The Highblood grind his teeth before sighing through his nose as Dolorosa patted his arm. “You motherfuckers better motherfucking make it motherfucking quick.”   
  
Dolorosa bowed lightly well you just nodded. The Highblood turned and sat back down on his throne. You and Dolorosa stood in front of him as the older troll started to talk about the reasons of why he should listen.   
  
After an long and tiring verbal debts you and Dolorosa got the Highblood to agree with lending his clubs for the cause. But by the time he agree it was already day break so you three were stuck in his landship till night break.   
  
The Highblood shouted at Darkleer to get one of the rooms ready. Dolorosa followed Darkleer to help him out because of the extra member then didn’t know about. Which left you and the Highblood alone together. You stared where Dolorosa disappeared. “Motherfucking sit mutant bitch.”   
  
The Highblood glared at you with his orange tinted purple eyes. You nodded sitting on stairs in front of the throne. You sighed rather happily to sit down. You both sat in quiet it was almost disturbing how quiet it was. It was a bit till the Highbloods foot nudged your back. “how you motherfucking lose the arm motherfucker? You motherfucking get stuck by an motherfucking blue blood.”   
  
You looked at him blinking before smiling. “Hmm? Oh! I didn’t lose an arm fuckass.” You wiggled your hand from under your cloak. “See it’s where it belongs.”   
  
The Highblood just gave an odd hum sound. Before closing his eyes as if the answer satisfied him. As you sat there you pulled your other hand into your cloak as you hissed in pain. Mituna dug his little nails into your flesh as he started to nurse. The Highblood just opened his eyes enough to look at you as his ears flicked hearing an gurgle and an small muffled sound. You were looking down with an frowned expression. “I’ll need to cut them talons of yours bumble bee.”   
  
The Highblood’s ears twitched hearing an gurgle sound again. He snorted loudly before shaking his head. “Females...”   
  
You looked up at him with an glare. “What was that?”   
  
He mumbled snorting at you and pushed you lightly with his foot again causing you both to be in an mini glare off. It wasn't till one of the other blues came into the room which had you look over. The blue bowed at your and the Highblood’s feet. The Highblood snarled at you to move which you did to beside him like back when you were in the hive.   
  
The blueblood reported about the mass of lowbloods moving to the village which the Highblood dismissed saying to tell Jyvlin’s replacement to get his most trusted forces of his moving to the village. The young blue bowed before scurrying off. You moved from his side to the stairs again as silence once again rained in the room. It wasn’t till an side door opened that your and the Highbloods heads turned to see Darkleer and Dolorosa appeared again. You stood up before before looking at him.   
  
You spoke rather gently, “Thank you for everything HB.”   
  
You winked at him before walking over to Dolorosa with an smile. Dolorosa glared at the Highblood screwed up his face at you then flashed his fangs at Dolorosa. She did it back lightly which caused him to smile creepily. As Dolorosa took you to the room for the day you nudged her with your elbow. “Challenge him more and fight him he’s into that shit.”   
  
Dolorosa blushed heavy before shaking her head. When you both got into the room you both agreed it was best at first moonlight you’d both leave to the village were the others were. You and Dolorosa went to sleep not long after that. You had Mituna in an hollowed shell of some sort. It was something grublings and grubs would normal sleep in.   
  
You tossed and turned lightly before sighing laying on your back. It was odd not having Psiioniic by your side when you slept. You glanced at Mituna before smiling and cuddling into the rather weird blankets. Your thoughts and dreams traveled to Psiioniic that day.  
  
Psiioniic was on the flip side looking up at the ceiling feeling the same thing. He had sat up though looking at Signless and Disciple who were tangled together asleep as well as some of the other trolls that were stuck in the basement. He hoped you and Mituna were safe and that Dolorosa was okay. He wished he could share this moment with the two of you some how though he felt that he was going too.   
  
As Psiioniic woke up from his sleep as Signless shook his shoulder. Psiioniic looked up at him before looking around to see the whole place was in full working force. “Good night Psii, come on the stage being set up we need to get going my blood brother.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded getting up. “Yeah. What’th going on?”   
  
Signless shook his head “I don’t know but we need to make sure the area is safe. Can’t have us get caught again can we?”   
  
Psiioniic nodded as he got up he fixed his hair by brushing it back. Disciple had choice the time to walk into the room. “Good night Psii. Signless tell you-”   
  
Psiioniic nodded. “Yeah letth go already.”   
  
The three of them went from the sleeping room to the stairs. All the while someone stopping and talking to Signless. When the group finally got out of the basement then sneaked around to the stage area. An good number of lowbloods had already gathered. When they spotted Signless the ended up talking to him to make it look natural. So if there were any problems that it was easy enough to let there group escape.   
  
Disciple’s ears twitched at every little sound and Psiioniic scanned the alleyways and the main road. As time wore on it seemed more and more lowbloods gather. Psiioniic looked down for an moment to see an small wiggler lime blood running around with adults handing them letters or things. Psiioniic watched to see the stage was nearly done. He figured it’d be best to get Signless closer to the stage.   
  
Psiioniic placed an hand on Signless shoulder. “Thign letth get a bit clother to the thtage. It’th nearly done.”   
  
Signless looked behind himself to see that the stage was nearly done. “Yes that makes sense the sooner i can get there the sermon can be done.”   
  
Signless turned to walk to the bit unfinished the stage when the sound of grunting roars hit the air. Everyone turned to see an good mass of Highbloods in front of the whole massive lowblood group. There was an uniformed snarled as it look almost to be an clash about to happen in one side lowbloods the other highbloods.   
  
Signless was at the fore front behind him the hundred or so lowbloods had there weapons out. In front of him about roughly two hundred highbloods. The Highblood snarled growling with there own weapons out. Signless watched as the people he recruited were out numbered by waves of young and older highbloods, all ages of blue bloods, and the ever power sea dwellers.   
  
Signless noticed an young troll who looked a lot like Jyvlin. The troll just smiled at the front of the group; “Blood brother Suffer!”   
  
Signless smiled. “Felyxo!”   
  
Suffer gave the blue blood an confirming hand shake. The confirming and gentle gestures were enough to tame the two sides trolls down. They weren’t enemies. “Heard ya need some highbloods support kiddo. Brought the ones who were able to make it. The others send there regards to ya kid.”   
  
Signless smiled; “There are more?”   
  
The younger blueblood. “Yeah we have an force over an couple hundred mostly bluebloods but even master Highblood is willing to an certain point lend his clubs. You got to thank your Lusus and other mutant for that. Both double teamed him it was very amusing. That other mutant lass is one hell of an force.”   
  
Psiioniic hissed lightly you and Dolorosa went behind their back to get more people and endangered the baby. Everyone looked at Psiioniic who Signless patted lightly. “Calm down...you know they would have been careful.”   
  
Signless looked at the others before smiling. “Well I am glad you can make it for the sermon brothers of the blood.” Felyzo smiled before bowing at the waist. Signless watched many of them low and high do that. Bowing was a sign of respect. Signless, Disciple, and Psiioniic all bowed back to them.   
  
Psiioniic looked down as an someone pulled his jumper leg. An small lime blood smiled at him. “The stage is ready...”   
  
Psiioniic smiled at the young wiggler. Psiioniic straighten up. “My kin it ith time.”   
  
Signless nodded before walking away from the group Disciple and Psiioniic not to far following him up onto the stage. Signless stood like he always did front center. Signless stood on the stage Psiioniic was to his left and Disciple to his right. Psiioniic noticed in the shadows of an alleyway movement. He was going to use his Psiioniic’s when he noticed it was Dolorosa and you stood in the more protected area. Of course the pair of you wouldn’t miss this.   
  
Signless licked his lips. “My brothers and sister of all blood castes! I thank you all of blood castes of  both sea and land for being here. This is the first step towards change for equally for all!” The crowd roared in agreement. Signless stood proud as he looked on.   
  
The crowd fall silence as Signless talks. “I have dream! I dream of a place where all the colors can live as equals! We are not bounded by the colors of our blood! We all have faced injustices! This war between the high and low bloods have gone of far enough! Destroy each other is not the way we must work toward to achieve true social order. When did blood order being the deciding factor of what we can make of ourselves! How can we let our children grow up in an world effected by hate and corruption! I see the path long and bump but if we stand together as one there is nothing we cant over come! Let the blood brothers of blue face no more slavery of the Highbloods rule. Let them fight to be farmers, miners, or what ever they dreamed of. Not howl-beasts chained to an master of death! Let the yellow bloods make there cruse a gift! Let them feel the freedoms of the sands and earth at there feet! Let the sea and land unite as one for we all lost some form of quadrant to discrimination! Let us raise not as a person but a people! We are all the children of Gog! And we all have a voice! Let the Empress of all listen to our cries even as her machines tries to destroy it if there is hope then there is always a way! My dreams...No! Our dream and ideals is something no one will ever hope to quill! Our mistake is thinking that this is normal that we are nothing more but pawns and slaves to an corrupt order!”   
  
Many glanced at Signless his words and actions sank deep into the minds of all those there. “My fellow blood castes I do not ask for change of blood caste system but I ask we change it so that no one troll is greater then the other. That we are all free to dream and grow as the lands of our ancestors have left us. For it is our birth right as trolls to forge our way!”   
  
The crowd erupted in cheers the calls of trolls both sea and land shouted in agreement. Each troll turned to the next smiling each holding for a new life an second chance to live and grow. Signless stood just before the stage his arms rested at his side as he could hear the roar of the crowd. The rumble ran up his body and into his soul.   
  
Psiioniic stood by his side listening till Signless spoke. “You hear that my kin? Do you feel that my kin? Do you hear and feel the chants for our freedom?”   
  
Psiioniic looked down at Signless before smiling. “Yeah I do kin. Let’s enjoy itth thmall victory.”   
  
Signless nodded before walking to the stairs waiting before going down to the crowd. Signless stood there in one hand Disciple as his other out for Psiioniic to take. “Come Psiioniic let us finally achieve the dream we’ve waited for so long...”   
  
As Psiioniic took his morial’s hand he knew that from this day on fear was never going to touch his life. For now he found his salvation in the people he loved.  
  
Psiioniic’s Ending    
Alterina had gone from decades of injustices and culling to an new era. The peaceful rebellion under the Suffer had dong in an new age one of peace. Yes the blood castes still were in social orders but they did not determine who the trolls became.   
  
The rebellion started an flame of support after some more Highbloods had gotten on board to not only protect the lower castes but to raise there own disgruntle. What they brought as an gift of unity that had surprised everyone was an new Empress had being in the hiding for sweeps. They had kept her protect till the time she could ascended the throne. This rebellion gave her the chance too. She believed in peace that the Empress worked along side the castes and not above them.   
  
The rebellion as not without it’s shed of blood but for the most part it was peacefully. Even the savage Grand Highblood had took up his clubs of death to issue in the new order. It had been at least 3 sweeps since that day of the Signless’s final sermon. An everything seemed to fit into place perfectly. The group had got the new Empress to take up the fight when they no longer felt like they could. Signless had grown a bit to old for those things and Disciple wanted to spend a bit more of an quiet time with him. Creating a life and settling down not moving and always going.   
  
Dolorosa had some how got the attention of an rather old enemy of there's much to everyone but Y/n’s disapproval. For a long well the five minus Dolorosa who was in her new matespirits hive. You all lived under one roof till Signless and Psiioniic got Signless’s and Disciple's hive built not to far from yours. It was just in time to since Disciple was about to pop any minute from being pregnant from an miss adventure when Psiioniic, you and baby Mituna went to see Dolorosa who was showing off her and the Highbloods clutch off.   
  
It seemed the group tracked in there cloaks for work as well. Psiioniic and Signless tilled the same fields which went from your hive to their hive. Currently though it was an holiday for the yellow-blood. Since it was after the harvest time Psiioniic and Signless didn’t really need to so anything to the field till the day after.   
  
Psiioniic sighed in the pile of blankets with you. You were curled up under him in an deep sleep your h/c hair seemed to shimmer lightly it the moon light which streamed through the windows. The gentle sleeping face you wore was not only adorable but calming. Your eyelashes hid those e/c eyes he had fallen in love with. Ones that showed him passion and red feelings he had never got before so unconventional and deep.   
  
He moved a bit unwilling his hand and brushed the back of his hand and fingers against your cheeks. Before looking down at your stomach which was again taunt with life inside it. He placed an gentle hand on it which caused you to wake up a little and the being inside you to wake up a little. E/c eyes looked into his as the baby in you started to kick.   
  
You stretched a little before rolling over without an though. Psiioniic pulled you into him more so your back was flush against his front. His hand started to gentle stroke your stomach well you tried to get more sleep. Unlike with well you were pregnant with Mituna this one had more of an day time activity which kept you up all day and rubbing your stomach never made him fall asleep.   
  
You mumbled lightly; “God I wish it was Mituna in there he was a good baby...”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly kissing your cheek a lightly. You smiled before rolling over to face him. You both muzzled each other resting forehead against forehead as you both started to spoke quietly about things that needed to be done before this one’s arrival. It seemed you were yet again going to be birthing in the colder months.   
  
Psiioniic opened an red eye when you spoke. “Mituna baby just clime into the bed already.”   
  
Psiioniic looked a bit over to see Mituna eyeing you both from your side of the bed. Mituna seemed to smile as he gripped the open blankets on the beg to crawl up. “How did you know I was there mama?”   
  
You hummed happily looking at him. Mituna was 2.5 sweeps old. You giggled; “Cause I’m an mind read bumble bee.”   
  
You moved your hand lightly to push up the blankets for him to cuddle into with you. He was a bit greed went it came to that. He was like Psiioniic in that case you were his and his alone. Mituna smiled chuckling into you as he slipped under the blankets and squeezing between you and Psiioniic.   
  
Mituna smiled; “Really? I don’t think you are. What an I thinking right now then?”   
  
You closed your eyes and humming Psiioniic smiled he knew you both knew what he wanted. “Your thinking I should be getting up and...making...honey pancakes shape like bees. That or your thinking about kissing me but i think that’s your father.”   
  
Psiioniic chuckle as Mituna had an gross sound. “Eww...not kissing the part.”   
  
Psiioniic covered Mituna’s eyes as he kissed you. Your son had an hissing sound of disgust as you chuckle. Psiioniic and you looked into each others eyes before sharing another sweet kiss.   
  
Before Psiioniic uncovered Mituna’s eyes as you started to give Mituna kisses one on his cheeks and started to tickle him. Psiioniic’s heart warm hearing both your and his son’s laughter filled his ears and heart. This was all he ever dream of and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You don't know that Milion is an giant port town you assumed Signless would take the group to an safer small town. Also you have only been in small towns so for you this is like big.
> 
> *Signless means the toilet trolls call it the hole 
> 
> *Qainau is an very racial name for an mage. It's like going up to an colored person and calling them the bad N word.
> 
> *Mutinopa is the same like Qainua but it's meant for trolls who have any form of mutation


	19. Our Journey: Dualscar Route Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One choice, one action. For every one choice made another made an different one. So many timelines and variables. It's an consistent flow of what could have been, what can be, and should have happened. For every action there is an reaction... what if you choice differently?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Hello my darlings! This is Dualscar’s route so with that said i am sorry if he is OOC. I had a bit of help from an reader of mine and an website to try and get is personality right. I also wanted to let you on a very serious warning: he kind of semi rapes you. I just wanted you darlings know encase it makes anyone have flashes or anything like that. I will place a warning to went it is calling up and when it ends so you who choose not to read it can still read the rest of the chapter. I hope the chapter is okay though I have been struggling with it a bit.

You would run you had to get away from them and the attacks. You felt betrayed and your were hurt. You took off pushing past the weaker part of the circle. You hissed as one of their arrows hit the side of your waist. You looked to see it left a cut across but it wasn’t deep enough to worry about. The worry it caused was a burning and the heat you were starting to feel. You shook the thought from you head as you ran. You looked for your shoulder to see that you were somehow faster then them.   
  
As you run down the street you whipped your head around. Where do you run to lose them; Alleyway, Run then hid to lose them, run to the water, or just keep running.  
  
You didn't have long to stand there and think; your first thought was just to keep running for know it seemed you were faster then the blue bloods that were following you. Without a moment to spare you started running again down the main street towards the docks. The docks had not only places to hid but you remember that there was someone there that even the blueblood's were frighten off.   
  
As you ran you felt your body get hotter and hotter as while as you couldn’t focus straight which meant your running became slower and slower. The blueblood's you once out ran were shouting behind you still far enough away but to close for your comfort. As you got to the port you were huffing against one of the posts. You pushed yourself from the post looking for a place to hid. You scanned around there was nothing really to hid in. You jogged at his time to the more dock ship holding area maybe there could be some shipping supplies or something you could hid in.   
  
As you did you tripped over something and landed rather hard on the wooden ground. In an daze you look to see what tripped you. You from an rope full of tension; you blinked as you tried to follow the rope. After a couple of tries it lead to an group of boxes. You smiled as you tried to get up you collapsed again onto your knees. You huffed through it as the sounds of pounding feet echoed off the wood. You grunted as you used what little strength you still had to get up and hobble over to them. As you got to one of the three boxes there you hoped they weren’t nailed down or something. You choice the box to the right and thankfully it wasn’t nail down. Which with what strength you had left you moved it enough for you to ungracefully move yourself up and over into the box.   
  
You landed with an oomph and on something very soft. You reached up to move the lip back enough. Once you did you cuddled into the material you were spent and felt feverish. You pulled your legs into your chest and moved your cloak better around you. Your eyes started to droop shut as you nodded off. You blinked into an half awake state when sounds of feet coming up to the boxes had you wonder if it was a dream. There was sounds of ruffling through something and a very angry shout. You sighed softly going fading back into a full sleep.   
  
Outside the box you were hiding in the Blueblood's were all clustered together like unweaned pups. They clustered together because an light purple sea dweller was losing his shit on them. “Get ye blue blooded hands off of the Captains boxes! Ye got no right touching those things blueblood's how get before i summon an me weapon on you low bloods!” They whimpered at the troll who did summon his spear. “I said get!”   
  
He threw it at one of the bluebloods' missing him on purpose. The group ran for the main street whimpering like dogs with tails in between their legs.   
  
The troll huffed lightly shaking his head going over to the boxes to make sure they are all alright. He noticed one of the boxes lids were off. He sucked his fangs before fixing it. “Damn blues always messing with our stuff.”   
  
He mumbled lightly before grabbing the boxes and placing them onto an really odd lightly push cart. As he pushed he hummed; “I guess thee Captain went on an spree with his cloths again.” He sighed before shaking his head and pushed the carts to the holding pulley.   
  
Once he hooked the hook to the ropes on the cart he tugged it. “Hey greenhorns one more load to pull up!”   
  
An young blue blood poked his head over the railing. “Aye! Come last pull boys!”   
  
The troll on the docks watched as the greenhorns pulled the boxes aboard. He himself had to walk up ladder to the deck. The greenhorns collapsed huffing well he rolled his eyes. “Come lads there is still things to be done.” They groaned as he sighed mumbling about greenhorns.   
  
After a bit they had moved the boxes done to the hold. The one with the Captains' new clothes in it were the heaviest by far. They made sure to put that in the front so it was easy to get too. The older troll dismissed the greenhorns when the Captain had come out of his cabin. “Mivvfir! Wwhat is holding ye up!”   
  
Mivfir looked at his Captain a strong dark purple blood. He was tall sea dweller with two scars running out his fang as while as an permit snare or frown on his face at times. His hair is a somewhat messy spiky hair style. It seems to follow the same jagged angles as horns. He wears a long flowing cape in the same shade as his blood. He wears black scale mail armor underneath his sea blood breast plate with his symbol on it. His arms bare with only the golden bracelets he wears which jiggle together lightly. He has rings on each of his fingers and a necklace each also made of gold. He has a tassel to match his breastplate as well as while as striped pants and black boots.    
  
Mivfir sighed the Captain seemed unhappy the woes of serving under an younger troll. “I’m sorry Captain Orphaner there were blueblood's sniffing around thee dock and ye boxes had to chase the beggars' away.”   
  
Orphaner looked at him before snaring at him. “Stupid land dwwellers always messing up my time. Get ready to set sail Mivvfir and do not call by that name only our Empress can.” Orphaner turned on his heels towards the helm of the ship.   
  
Mivfir sighed; “Yes Captain Dualscar.” Mivfir waited till he disappeared to spit on the floor and get set to start getting ready to set sail.   
  
Mivfir sighed as he leaned against the rail of the ship looking out at the forever wondering sea. He wished for once something would break the normal pace of this routine. Day in and day out they hunted and murder Lusii for a a living to keep the Empress’s from killing everyone and the once and a while attack on merchant ships. Mivfir sighed as someone called his name.   
  
He turned his head to see the new young lime blood slave looking at him quivering. “S-sir master wants you t-too his c-cabin.” Mivfir nodded as the lime-blood scudded off into the hold below to get Dualscar's new clothes no doubt. Mivfir sighed as he moved to see what the Dualscar wanted.   
  
Meanwhile the young lime blood was in the holding area. He had flipped on one of the oil lamps while looking for the wooden crate with Dualscar's clothes in it. As he found them he sighed happily. Everything was going right master wouldn’t be mad at him. The Lime blood slave opened the lid as he appeared into the crate he froze lime blood tears formed in his eyes. “Oh.....”   
  
He spotted you an mysterious sleeping troll in the material but your red blood had stained the clothes a bit red from the wounds. The lime blood drop the lid before making an horrible whimpering sound. How was he going to get out of this. He didn’t do anything and he was going to be killed. Maybe he could beg for his life. Master always loved him begging him.   
  
He took a couple steps back before running the other way to Dualscars’ cabin. The lime blood didn’t even knock on the door as he opened it.   
  
Dualscar looked at him with an angry face. He shouted at him. “Wwhat is it slavve!”   
  
The lime blood sinks to his knees and begs Dualscar to spare him; “Master please forgive me there's an troll in the crate. Your clothes are stained please don't kill me please. I beg of you.”   
  
Dualscar snarled again at the lime blood. He listened to the Lime begging before Dualscar shot the poor slave in the face with his gun for being useless. Lime blood splattered the floor as while as other things. Dualscar gets up sighing he had to do everything on here.   
  
As he opened his door a couple of the crew members looked at him. “Greenhorns clean up the corpse from my room. I want it spotless wwhen I get back.” They nod at him as he went into the holding area.   
  
It didn’t take him long get to the hold and to see where the slave was the lid was on the floor as well as the lamp light on up above. He walks up to the box and looks inside of it. What he sees doesn’t improve his mood; there looked to be a young cloaked troll curled up on his new armor parts and clothes. It huffed lightly in it’s sleep giving way it wasn’t in the best health. Even more so was the fact your red blood had stained the material this caused him to ground his fangs together in anger.   
  
He reached into the box and placed his hand under your chin and lifted it up for him to have a look at you. Indeed you were an land dweller and female at that. Your face was to feminine to not be. He could see sweeps of h/c hair around your cheeks even thought your cheeks themselves where flushed bright red against your clammy pale s/c skin. He hummed lightly moving your face left and right. You had an very beautiful face some could say exotic even. He felt you murmur lightly before dazed and disorientated e/c eyes looked at him. He rubbed your cheek lightly which made you close your eyes again. You submitted easily to him which was even better.   
  
Dualscar gave a cruel smile as he tighten his grip a little you would fetch a good price in the slave market maybe more then enough to replace what your blood at ruined on him. Dualscar dropped your head before grabbing you under the arms and hulling you up and over his right shoulder. So that you face was at his back and your legs were at his front. Dualscar turned off the lamp before walking back up the stairs to the deck.   
  
As he opened the door his second in command Mivfir looked at him with an curious but also an angry look. “Mivvfir go get thee slavve counter activve herbs wwill ye and grab so cloths for wwounds too.”   
  
Mivfir nodded as Dualscar walked you too his cabin opening the door to see it was cleaned out of the lime blood slave. Dualscar walked over his nest of blankets before flopping you down into an sitting position. One of his hands holding you up so you didn’t mess up his nest with your blood. Dualscar untied your cloak throwing it on the floor before starting to pull off your holey shirt to look at the amount of damage.   
  
He did find and arrow or two wound down your back as well as some scratches. What he figured was the wound that caused your down fall was the one of the waist he could see. As he sat beside you on the nest side he made sure to tie your hands together with some rope he used for punishment on the the lime blood had he just killed. As he finished someone opened the door.   
  
“Captain I got what ye asked for.” Mivfir came into the room holding the bowl of water and herbs mixed together as while as some bandages for your wounds.   
  
Dualscar nodded lightly taking the bowl an bandages from him. “Hold the lass up wwell I do this Mivvfir.”   
  
He nodded lightly sliding in front of you as Dualscar started to wipe the wounds of your back and waist with the mixture. Even in your feverish state you hissed lightly at the pain. The two purple bloods stated quiet.   
  
Mivfir twitched lightly before having to ask; “Captain if I may ask ye. Why in blazes are ye being so kind?”   
  
Dualscar scoffed lightly. “Cause Mivvfir I can’t sell an slavve wwho’s died can I? Lass is more gold alivve then dead.”   
  
Mivfir frowned lightly. “Tis true Captain...but ye really want to sell the lass Captain? I mean tis not the lass’s fault thee bloody blues chased her into the boxes.”   
  
Dualscar hummed lightly; “Aye but tis a mutant lass Mivfir she should be thankful that I savved her instead of culling her.”   
  
Mivfir frowned before sighing. “Aye Captain...”   
  
Then the silence came back again broken every once and a while by your occasional groans of pain or panted breathes. Once Dualscar was done he wiped his hands on your cloak before getting up and placing the bowl on his desk.  
  
Mivfir placed the shirt back on you and took off your shoes before setting you in the nest and on your wounded side facing the wall. You were breathing a bit better which was good as well you wounds weren't to bad or deep.   
  
Dualscar sat at his desk pulling out some maps. Mivfir stood there staring at you for a moment. A troll looking barely out of wigglehood thrown into so much chaos. He knew what was happening in the city that was why they were leaving. Seems unfair regardless if you were an mutant or not.   
  
“Ye may go Mivvfir.”   
  
The older troll looked up at Dualscar who held an quill in one hand looking at the map with an neutral frown on his face.   
  
Mivfir nodded; “Aye Captain bellow if you need me.” Dualscar flicked his hand at him in an shooing motion. Mivfir opened and closed to door to see the crew looking at him.   
  
“Well lads seems we have to talk...” Mivfir gathered his fellows to tell them about you...  
  
You frowned up your face lightly as you seemed to slowly wake up. You made an soft sound of waking as you stretched lightly working your stiff muscles. Your eyes fluttered open to see wood paneling. You were still at the Inn? You hummed lightly sitting up rubbing your eyes with your hands. It was all just a bad dream then that's good.   
  
You smiled lightly as someone sat on the blankets beside you. You smiled up at the person thinking it was Signless or one of them. “Good night! Is it time to go?”   
  
An dark chuckle at you snap open your eyes. You whimpered for one moment seeing it wasn’t one of your friends but an very dangerous scared troll. “Well lass it depends on howw ye wwant to go?”   
  
Dualscar sat in his chair looking at the young troll who had been asleep for three days straight in his nest. He hummed and awed over you lightly. He figured out you were from Signless’s group which wasn’t dreadfully hard to figure out since the cloak fit the description of Signless. Dualscar got up to see how your wounds were doing since they were far from healed. As he got by your side he smiled as you seemed to stretch he could hear your bones crack lightly. He watched as you sat up rubbing your eyes with your tied up hands in almost a cute manner.   
  
Dualscar sat on the side of the nest as you spoke. “Good night! It is time to go?”   
  
He scoffed lightly thinking; go where? Off the ship or time for him to get off? He gave a dark chuckle as he look at see your eyes snap open and looked wide eyed. “Well lass it depends on howw ye wwant to go?”   
  
You opened your mouth giving off an nervous chuckle answering him. “I want to go back to my friends?”  
  
Dualscar smiled almost cruelly. “Do ye really lass? I don’t think tis a nice wway to thank someone who savved ye is it?”   
  
He leaned forward at you which caused to lean back as you clenched your shirt. Okay so he knew who you were with since your cloak was off. “W-well i...I got no money but I’m sure you can l-live with the nice feeling of helping an low blood...?” You smiled which made him scoff before standing up.   
  
“Oh ye think that howws the wworld wworks is it loww blood? Wwell let me tell ye something...” Dualscar pushed you down as you gulped unsure of how to react on what he was going to do. His arm was placed over top of your head as he leaned into you. “It’s not~” He snapped his fangs together and a click sound had you look up to see he had snapped an chain around were your hands were tied and in his one hand.  
  
Wait when were your hands tied?! More some how were you going to get out of here. Dualscar smirked as you unknowingly whimpered staring off to the side.   
  
He sniffled at the smell of fear. “Noww lass let me tell ye howw this is going to work.” Dualscar pinned you down; “Ye are on a ship in the middle of the sea. Ye in my debt to see fit on howw ye pay it. Ye also are havving to pay for the damages to mine clothes ye stained up. So ye are going to thank me and pay tis off by that lithe body of yours.”   
  
Your eyes widen; “What if I say no?” You snapped at him angry.   
  
Dualscar laughed; “If ye say no I’ll still make you loww blood bitch.” He snapped at you as you tried to whack you head off of his. He jerked something which pulled at your hands which caused you to start to struggle.   
  
“Fuck you! I’m not doing it! I’ll fucking swim back to shore if I have to prick!” You as you trashed in his hold desperate to get out of it. “Let me go!”   
  
Dualscar smiled his one hand had you pinned the other traveled down the curves of your body. You growled trying to shake him off of you. How dare he think you should just laid out like an pig on an silver platter because he saved you. Fuck that you were going to get out of there.  
  
 **Warning**  
  
Dualscar purred he was going to make his worth off. Since Mindfang had buggered off with Redglare he didn’t get to see her or take some of his shared pleasures. He liked the fight in an female and you were arousing his interest. Not many stood up to him nor did they dare. Even more so from an land dweller.   
  
Dualscar smiled flashing his fangs in your face. “Ye’ll do as ye are told to lass or ye’ll wwalk the plank for the fin-beasts to pick ye apart.”   
  
You glared at him before spitting in his face. “I’d rather walk the plank and die then lay out for you bulge-” Dualscar stopped your running mouth with an slap across the face.   
  
He snarled as he gripped your face with his right hand and started to crush your jaw. “Wwatch ye loose lips mutant bitch or ye find your lips sowwed up.”   
  
You glared at him before looking away. Dualscar smiled before he lighten his grip and moved his right thumb across your lips. You narrowed your eyes before biting his thumb which he howled and jerked his hand back. You smirked up at him; Dualscar looked at his thumb licking the purple blood off it.   
  
He hummed lightly oh weren’t you just a treat. You twitched your eyebrows it was his move and if he moved wrong you weren’t going to let him get away with in. Dualscar looked down at you; You may be bounded and chained by the hands to the post behind his bed. But you seemed to be powerful and defiant. “Oh aren’t ye a brave wee mutant land dwweller...”   
  
Dualscar jerked the chain lightly causing you and grunt in pain before he settled above you again. Dualscar moved his head slowly down to beside your head. He whisper smoldering into your ear. A lightly rumble in each word spoken. “The more ye struggle and fight lass the more ye make the chase wworth it...” Dualscar started to move his hand brushing it up your shirt some.   
  
You struggled against him little till his tongue licked the shell of your ear. Causing you to close your eyes and clench your jaw. Asshole seem to know your soft spot. You rubbed your legs together lightly which caused him to hum. Your eyes fluttered open he didn’t stop you from that? Maybe you could use that as an chance you would have to play his game.   
  
You huffed lightly as his nails scrapped your stomach lightly as he started down your neck nibbling and biting. Dualscar smiled as you whimpered lightly as he played around a bit. He looked up at see you looking away before looking back at him.   
  
Your face blushed as you looked at him with half lolled eyes asking for more even thought your mouth said stop. Dualscar smirked almost please he moved himself a bit more over you. Your legs shifted under him he thought it was to rub them together in excited. He blinked in surprise when your look turned sour and an furious glared looked at him.   
  
**Warning end**  
  
An unique spirit you had you were head strong and defiant. Dualscar had no time to react when your knee whacked him hard in his bulge. He made an sound that sounded like an paw-east being skinned.  
  
You were up and out of his bed as he hit the floor holding in between his legs. You spat at him as you looked at his desk to see an knife there. You grabbed the knife from the desk cutting the rope he had tied your hands together with before holding it tightly in your hand and running out of the cabin like an bat out of hell.   
  
As you went through open the door the crew looked at you as you them. An minute ticked by before they all started to run at you. You glanced to the left of you to see the stairs. You reacted hoping that the adrenalin shaking your body was going to make you do some things that you would never normally do.   
  
You jumped over onto the stairs leading up to the wheel. You ducked under and arm before running around to the other side of the wheel the helmsman looked at you as you both were at an stand still. As he moved forward you grabbed the wheel and spun it up which caused his chin to whack the wheel before falling over the rail onto the deck below from the ship violently turning. You grabbed onto the rail as the ship spun an 180 turn. You got yourself start as did the other crew.   
  
During the spin an rope came lose almost in front of you. Two big muscly highbloods was stopping you from getting to it. You placed the knife into your mouth before running at them. As you did they moved to grab you. You slide under one of them to the rope giving it an tug before almost basically swinging on it up to the main mast thanks to some of the more stupider crew members tugging you up to caught you. You let go jumping from the rope to the mast.   
  
Where you sunk the knife into the troll type wood and keep yourself from falling down to the deck below. You were kind of thankful that they had took away your shoes leaving you bare foot. It was easier to climb. As you climbed some of them shouted at you others went down to get weapons you assumed.   
  
As you grabbed onto the sail beam pulling yourself up as two trolls swung onto the beam you were on. You were stuck one in front of you the other behind you. You gripped your knife tightly in your hand. The troll in front of you charged you as did the one behind you. You smiled mirthfully as you duck the both whacked each other in the head causing you to shift there weight and letting them fall onto an pile of barrels.   
  
You stick out your tongue at him then laughed. “HA! Some pirates.”   
  
You had an other to face before using the ladder to climb to the crows nest. You weren’t stupid your older sister loved talking about pirates of course you would remember what everything was called. As you got to the top the troll in the crows nest looked at you as if he was going to piss himself. You poked the knife at him lazily.   
  
It was an draw but you smiled sweetly at him jabbing the knife at him as you spoke. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way which will it be?” The troll swallowed greatly.  
  
From below the trolls watched as he climbed down the ladder then jump using an rope to get down. The crew scratched there heads know what do they do. You smiled from the top. Before the banging of the cabin door at everyone look.   
  
Dualscar held an very dark and angry shade of purple on his face. “Wwhere the fuck is that mutant bitch!”   
  
He was pissed how dare you injury him and get away with it. He’ll wring that pretty little mutant neck with his own two hands.   
  
“Hey! Fin boy look up!”   
  
Dualscar looked from his crew to up in the top part of the ship. His eye twitched lightly how did you bloody get up there. He turned so fast on his crew they all gulped. “Wwhat the bloody fucking hell did ye useless paw-beast shit for think-pans did ye let the lass get up there for!”  
  
The whole crew looked down at his yelling looking ashamed. “Captain we tried-”   
  
One of the more green horned troll spoke up; “Captain what about you? how did you let her escape?” Dualscar’s eye twitched before he shot the greenhorn in the leg. The troll’s cobalt blood splattered the floor as he dropped screaming in pain. “Do any of ye wwant an bloody fucking shot?!” The crew shook there heads as he looked up at the nest point.   
  
You had an smug look on your face. Dualscar looked at you as you made an almost animal like call by curling your left hand and holding the pinky out. The call itself was low and you made the ‘O’ sound noticeable. “Loser! Loser!”*   
  
Dualscar turned an lovely shade of purple before he shot at you. You ducked naturally laughing as you sunk down into the protective part. Before you sat up in the crows nest with an smile before you ducked from him his gun shot again. You stick out your tongue as your placed your hands by your ears opened palmed and twisting back and forward.   
  
As you did this you taunted him. “Missed me! Missed me! Know you couldn’t kiss me!” You continued; “You shoot like your bulge does! Always a short of its target~!”   
  
Some of the crew looked away trying to not laugh at Dualscar from your words they didn’t want to be shot at. Dualscar ground his fangs together clenching his gun as an lovely shade of purple took over his face. Even though he admired you for your defiance and strength he was going to wring that neck of yours even if he had to destroy his ship to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * if you want to know what it sounds like follow this link www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZPiie… think about it more female like too


	20. Our Journey: Dualscar Route Chapter 2

Dualscar looked from his scope at you it had been almost been 4 days since you got up there and you seemed to hunkered down in the black-beasts nest. He gave an disbelief scoff; “Wwell the lass is bloody stubborn. Havve really none of ye really got the pint sized mutant dowwn?”   
  
Dualscar looked at his second in commend Mivfir. The older troll had been by his side for many sweeps know. Mivfir was the classic sea dweller fin ears, gills that showed his blood color, large set eyes, and water stream body.   
  
Mivfir sighed at him lightly rubbing his own neck. “Aye Captain the mutant is a stubborn wee lass. It seems to bark and hiss at us like an sliver-beast and try to cut our fingers. She finds it entertaining ye know that we can’t get her. The mutant lass finds it an game almost Captain. Its an shame that the lass is an mutant.”   
  
Dualscar seemed to let an smile betray him. Your a fighter you even had the bulge bone to attack him as while. He liked that in an women never knew when to quit and strong even this caused him to hum. “Then leavve the lass be. Let the mutant think shes wwon then that's wwhen wwe’ll get her. The mutant lass may think shes out smarted us but I’d stake my loyalty to the Empress that she’s over confided in her skills.”   
  
Mivfir nodded. “Aye Captain I’ll let thee others now.”   
  
Dualscar nodded lightly before closing his scope. “Let see howw smart and spirited ye really are lass.”  
  
You looked from the crows nest before ducking back into the tiny shelter you had made to keep the sun off you during the day. It seemed to work the heavy blankets and sail material seemed to be good at keeping the Sun from burning you alive. It was hotter then hades under it all but at least you were alive. But what bugged you the most was your back and waist. It seemed you over did yourself when you got up here and were know paying for it you wondered if you keep this up. Laying on the wood floor and hot blankets wasn't helping matters any.   
  
What made it worse was you had your mind always wondering when they were going to be coming up next. You had made this into an game for yourself to keep yourself from going mad in worry about you friends. But during the days you felt yourself weep out of missing them. You missed Disciples lessons, Signless gentle touches of encouragement, Dolorosa mothering, and Psiioniic’s jokes as bad as they were.   
  
You shook your head away from the thoughts that plagued you as moved to beside the opening on the crows nest to wait for the trolls to try and climb up. You would look every so often at the crew who were working away busily. None dared to climb up the ropes and ladders.   
  
You searched as someone called at you. You seen it was an older troll. His hand was cupped lightly asking you something. “Lass could ye be a wee bit of help since ye would let us up! Undo the one part of the sail over ye horns?!”   
  
You blinked before looked above you. You hummed seeing that the sail was a bit ripped. You frowned you weren’t about to help them. But before you could say anything he shouted again; “The faster we get that fixed the sooner ye and ran off thee ship lass!” You hummed nodding this time as you stood on your tippy toes to undo the sail knot for the old troll. The sail seemed to go slacked as the mass moved down with the rope you just undid. “Thanks Lass!”   
  
You waved a little at him as he smiled.   
  
He turned to see Dualscar looking at him with an annoyed look. He shrugged speaking to Dualscar. You snorted as Dualscar looked at you which you stuck out your tongue at him and gave him the middle finger. Dualscar seemed to grid his fangs together before sighing shaking his head.   
  
You giggled before ducking your head and body to the cover of the nest walls. You were basically in an over big and short wash basin. An hour or so seemed to drag on you bubbled lightly getting paranoid some no one had tried anything at all. Any movements on the ropes and ladders were not even close to you. Every sound had you looking over or down at the main deck.   
  
You watched with an almost angry look a couple of the trolls who looked at you quickly looked away out of fear. Mivfir scratched the back of his head as he had just finished sewing by hand the repair to the sail. But the problem was how were they going to tie the sail back up when you were there looking like an beast of old. He rubbed his chin lightly thinking what did his old matespirit say to him about females...mmm... One of the greenhorns looked at him as he spoke. “Gentle touch here and there makes her go anywhere? Bah! Tis why I don’t listen to land dwellers! None of them made any sense!”   
  
The Greenhorn made an question mark lip before he spoke. “Mivfir whats the problem?”   
  
Mivfir looked at the greenhorn. “Nothing lad carry on with what ye were doing.” Mivfir looked up more before thinking. “Aw! That's it females are like hoof-beasts full belly ye can take them anywhere.”   
  
Mivfir walked turned on his heels to the go down the the stairs to the bar hold. As he did the bartender looked at him a couple trolls from the morning works were in there sipping beers.   
  
“Mivfir good to see ya but ya know it’s a tad earl for ya beer yeah?”   
  
Mivfir shook his head. “No ye silly bugger I neigh her for beer. Could ye make up a cheese and bread pace for me?”   
  
The bartender nodded. “Yea’ I can; one second.”   
  
Mivfir watched as the male made and cheese and bread sandwich and wrapped it up in an cloth. The bartender handed over the bundle to Mivfir who nodded lightly “Thanks.” Mivfir moved from the bar like food area back to the main deck. He whistled at some of the crew. “Tether her up lads!”   
  
The crew looked at each other before shrugging doing what they were told. Mivfir placed the cloth knot in his mouth as he could hold the sandwich as he climbed up. As he finished both climbing and scaling the mean mast he popped onto the ladder leading to the next.   
  
You hiss humanly at him threatening him. “You come up here and I'll slice your fingers off.”   
  
Mivfir smiled chuckling; “Lass come now all I need is to tie the sail back up. Till only take a wee couple of moments.” Mivfir pleaded lightly at you which you glared at him which caused him to sigh; “Look lass what about tis. I’ll let ye have my lunch? I can bet ye are hungry ain’t ye lass?” He waved the bundle for you to see.   
  
Your jaw clenched you were starving. You had ate all the food that the stupid other troll was hording up there. You made a face lightly before nodding. Mivfir smiled as he finished coming up the ladder. As he popped his head up you were sitting there staring at him.   
  
As he placed his hands on the wood to lift himself up into the crows-nest when he hissed you had scratched his hand. “I agreed to the sandwich but you have yet to prove of it’s purity.”   
  
Mivfir blinked before sighing. “Lass do ye really-”   
  
You nodded; “Yes I do really think you lot would. I don't know any of you from a hole in the ground.” Mivfir sighed again. “Alright alright lass...”   
  
Mivfir placed the bundle down on the wood floor before opening it. The c/c cloth revealed the nice looking sandwich even had an green pickled vegetable on it. Mivfir laughed “Oh Vytwed i didn’t think of say for ye to not put the pickled vert on the sandwich.”   
  
You looked at him waryingly. “Take a bite out of both please.”   
  
Mivfir nodded taking an middle bite out of the pickled like vegetable. Then he cut a small ring out of the middle of the sandwich and ate it as while. You watched as it seemed he had not fall asleep you took the sandwich from him and started to savagely attack the food.   
  
Mivfir smiled before getting all the way up into the nest before yelling at the crew to finishing pulling the sail up. Mivfir eyed you from the corner of his eye as he tied the sail up. You were trying not to cry over the meal as you ate it. He sighed he could only imagine what your last meal was like with your lussus. You looked about 8 or 9 sweeps. The Captain didn’t tell him much but Mivfir had told the rest of the crew to be gentle with you.   
  
As he finished tying the rope Mivfir placed his hands on his hips looking at it giving a few tugs here and there to make sure. Once satisfied he nodded and went to the hole in the nest to climb down the ladder. Till you grabbed his sleeve which caused him to look up at you. “T-thank you for the food...”   
  
Mivfir smiled which caused colorless liquid to drip down your face. He gave an sloppy smile before touching your face wiping the tears off as you sniffled. “Well lass we can’t have you starving to death up here can we?” You nodded in that they could. Mivfir shook his head; “Neigh lass we may be pirates but we’d never let that happen to ye. So what about we make a deal lass.”   
  
You looked at him letting your tears dry up. “What deal?”   
  
Mivfir smiled; “why do ye let me come up here fix some things up in return I get ye some food?”   
  
You looked at the older troll before nodding in an deal. He smiled before climbing down. You watched him get down before waving. He waved back with a smile and walked away as it seemed Dualscar came out to talk to him.   
  
After a couple of days it seemed to work well Mivfir was getting closer to you asking things about you which you answer in return he got questions back. Mivfir was very concerned about your safety set up saying it wouldn’t take much for a wind to blow it away. You promised if anything was going to happen that you would come down to him. Mivfir huffed then sigh accepting the terms.   
  
What Mivfir was doing though was getting a feel for when you slept. They needed to look for enemy ships and lussus and you were getting in the way of that. So after Mivfir informed Dualscar of your sleeping pattern; he set in motion an plan for that every early night. Dualscar climbed up the mass slowly and quietly. As he did Mivfir watched through the telescope as the crew started to gather. As he popped his head up from the bottom of the floor he could see the blanket flop was closed. He smiled as he got up into the nest. Dualscar pulled back the flop and looked at your sleeping form. He smirked before shifting as quietly as he could having the short metal cuffs in his hands.   
  
You seemed to twitch lightly in your sleep which caused him to stick the cuffs on our hands with them locking around your wrists. Your eyes shot opened bloodshot which caused him to clench his jaw thinking. It looked like you were going to cull try him and cull him hard.   
  
You leaned your head front to headbutt him. He moved ducking and in the process grabbing you and lifting you over his shoulder in victory. You started to wiggle and kick your legs screaming bloody murder. You fought even in the position you were in.   
  
Dualscar whacked your ass hard before snarling. His grabbed your legs pushing you backward. “I’ll fucking drop you mutant bitch so stop before I end up havving to get the creww to clean you off.”   
  
You stopped your struggling as he climbed down some of the crew hooted and hollered at him about a job well done. You glared at the crew then looked at Mivfir who looked confused. On why you were so submissive. It wasn’t till Dualscar stepped onto the deck when he was smiling. You were in metal hand cuffs and over his shoulder.   
  
Dualscar patted your butt smiling which caused you to squeak in surprise. “Wwell lads looks like i just caught me self a fine lass. Tis was well roasted in the black-beast nest.”   
  
The other trolls laughed till Mivfir tried to speak. “Captain I wouldn’t do that to the lass if I was ye...” Dualscar fluffed him off Mivfir shook his head. “Aye Captain...”   
  
A couple of the Greenhorns looked at him before signaling to look behind Dualscar. They gulped as you looked about ready to club the Captain sea dweller to death.   
  
One of the Greenhorns spoke up; “Uh Captain...”   
  
Dualscar never got the chance to reply when he found your knee into his face. He dropped you holding his nose which you hissed landing on the ground. You scrambled up and onto your feet away from Dualscar and the crew.   
  
Who looked on in surprise as Dualscar held his nose cursing. “Ye fucking bulge sucking land dwweller bitch! Fucking get the lass ye arses!”   
  
You booked it to behind the mass as the crew followed. You ducked and slide under there hands, arms, and legs. Mivfir and a couple of the more older members watched the comedy routine. The greenhorns were getting there butts handed to them by a pint-sized mutant troll. Dualscar cracked his nose back to place before taking his hand down. Purple blood was all over his hand and his clothes. He watched as you kicked one of his crew members in the bulge which had him do go like a fly.   
  
Dualscar’s eye twitched lightly; “Wwhat kind of pirates are ye! Caught the lass or I’ll be throwwing ye all ovver the ships!”   
  
Dualscar huffed lightly till Mivfir patted his shoulder with an smile. “It’s alright Captain; I’ll caught the lass for ye. Make sure ye got the door open to yer cabin and rope. Lots and lots of rope.”   
  
Dualscar looked at the old troll before nodding. Mivfir cracked his fingers and shoulders before melting almost into the shadows of the mass and ship. Someone whistled lightly which had the tired out greenhorns move to the sides of the ship as the older more elite crew members take up the chase. You backed away as they came at you they were almost leading you to an spot as they blocked your path without even having to touch you.  
  
As you back up to the very front end of the ship. There was no way out but the sea itself. You were about to make an run for the rail when a pair of arms wrapped around you and you were over yet another shoulder. This time your legs were very confined. “Lass it is time to go for an sleep. Ye are killing our work hours lass.”   
  
You looked to see Mivfir holding you patting your back legs in an calming motion. “Off to bed with ye wiggler.”   
  
You thrashed as much as you could. “I’m not a wiggler!”   
  
You screeched and shouted as he took you into the Captains cabin. He more or less throw you onto the blankets before wrapping your legs together to make sure you couldn’t run off. “Know be a good lass and go to sleep.” You pouted as he smiled at you in that old grandfatherly way.   
  
You pouted before huffing. “I wouldn’t! Asshole there will try something I just know it!” Dualscar sighed as Mivfir looked at him.   
  
Dualscar shook his head; “Ye havve put me behind four days wwork lass I have not the time for sleep. So ye don’t havve to wworry.” You clenched your jaw before huffing.   
  
Mivfir smiled and got up. “Best of luck Captain. I’ll get the lads in high gear. Excuse me.” Mivfir left the cabin after patting your head.   
  
You laid in the nest of blankets glaring at Dualscar who was looking at his desk sighing. He sat at his desk before pulling up a map and some mapping tools. You vowed to make his life an a living hell. And you planned to do just that.   
  
After a couple of days it was normal for the crew to hear smashing or shouting for the Captain's cabin. As well as an tired Mivfir who seemed to have to get involved. At the moment you sat in the Captain's cabin tied up and bounded you had made one or two tries for freedom even going so far as doing worm inch motions.   
  
Dualscar as the crew called him had caught you nearly throwing yourself over the windows in his cabin that you had got open by using your teeth. He had to seal them shut before tying you to a chair. He seemed to find it amusing that even in an hopeless situation you still tried you to get yourself out of it. Mivfir was the only one you did seem to never fight with but maybe it was because he was feeding you.   
  
The only time you never seemed to fight him was when Mivfir and Dualscar took care of your back considering his crew members were all male trolls and couldn’t let them touch the merchandise. He was amazed on how slow you wounds were healing but he seemed to enjoy the bit of quiet time it let him think about things. You and he sat on his blanketed nest Mivfir was not there due to a crew problem but said he would be an call away if dualscar needed him.   
  
Dualscar had just come back into the room which made you glare at him. The small bowel of herbal treatment wiggled lightly in the gel like form. Dualscar placed the bowl on the bed as well as new bandages as he untied the rope around you and ushered you to sit up. Your back was turned to Dualscar as he dappled the disinfected on your back.   
  
During times like these reality seemed to sink in to him. You were so small compared to most females like the Empress and Mindfang. And your looks made you so exotic. Strands of h/c hair stood out against your pale s/c skin. Bright e/c eyes betrayed your real blood color. You were a mystery he wanted to solve before he sold you. As he rubbed the wounds with an lotion you hissed barking at him to be gentler.   
  
Dualscar sighed; “Wwhy do you fight evverything I do lass.”  
  
You turned your head holding the shirt to your chest. “Because if I give up i wouldn’t see my friends again! I know there still life so i will fight so i may survive and see them again.”   
  
Dualscar heard the undertone sound of your voice it seemed desperate and emotional. Dualscar laughed at you which caused you to look back at him. He snarled at you; “If that's all then ye might as wwell givve up. Ye friends are died. If you couldn’t find you they went for them. They are died as morning meal.”   
  
You looked at him turning your whole body as you started to shout. “NO! Your wrong! Signless and the others wouldn’t be died! There to smart for that!”   
  
Dualscar’s face didn’t even twitch as you looked at him. “Is it true lass? You think they would abandon you?”   
  
You looked away from him turning you body back for him to finish. Dualscar looked at you weary for a moment before continuing. When he finished he started to re-bandage your back. He watched as your shoulders trembled and you refused to look at him. Dualscar felt oddly guilty like he had done wrong. He shook his head and finished his work. You didn’t move showing him your back.   
  
Dualscar sighed as he got up. “I’vve got things to do lass so I'll leave ye be. If ye even try to do anything I'll tie ye up again.” He poked your back lightly but you just nodded. You didn’t put up a fight which made him frown. Dualscar found himself hesitating for an moment before he turned walking out of his cabin.    
  
As Dualscar closed the door you broke down into sobs. You clenched your shirt$ that Dolorosa had made for you. You brought it closer to you burying your face into it. You never thought of that of course your friends wouldn’t have abandoned you they would have looked for you and would have gotten caught. You bowed front in sorrow sobbing your try to help your friends had ended up getting them killed. It was like Psiioniic had said to you.   
  
You chanted under your breath; “It’s all my fault...it’s all my fault...”  
  
Dualscar had closed the door to his cabin his ears caught the sounds of you crying. He rested his head for an moment on the door. It was cruel of him lie to you but it had to be done. If you had kept the foolish notion then it would harder to sell you off. The sooner your got that out of your head the better.   
  
Dualscar knew it was the right choice regardless of the outcome or who it hurt. Dualscar straighten up as he left the door to the ships wheel to stir the ship to the next port. Till that time he couldn’t let himself get attached to you. Dualscar grid his fangs together what were you doing to him. You were taking what was his right and turning into an wrong. “Tis why I hate land dwwellers. Alwways fucking up my idea’s.”  
  
He shook his head there was nothing he could do. Dualscar left the door which a long sigh before bellowing at some of the crew starting his job.   
  
Mivfir smiled lightly as he stood waiting for your sandwich to be made. He still asked for it to be bundled in that same c/c cloth color. This act seemed to make you feel better regardless of the situation you were in. Unlike Dualscar; Mivfir was around when the old Empress ruled so all her idea’s of love and peace with each blood caste seemed to state in his mind. He took tenderness and patience with you rather then over powering you to submit. He also secretly like the different company. Mivfir shook his head to snap out of the trace he was under when the bartender had handed him the sandwich. “There ya go Mivfir. I added two pickled vert one for you and the girly there.”   
  
Mivfir smiled before excusing himself. It was quick work to the Captain's cabin. As he held onto the door he could hear you sobs. Mivfir pushed opened the door to see you curled up in an ball crying colorless tears into your shirt. Mivfir closed the door as he walked in which had your head snap up looking at him. Your eyes were red from crying which gave your e/c eyes to pop out.   
  
You looked at Mivfir before starting to cry. Mivfir frowned placing the bundle on Dualscar's desk and grabbing a chair from the wall in front of the desk. As he sat down the chair and himself onto it he touched your arm. Concern written all over his face. “What’s ails ye lass?”  
  
You move the shirt from your face before clenching onto his shirt sobbing your heart out. “Dualscar said my friends are died Miv! I killed them! It’s all my fault i should have never went to the dye shop! I should have-! I should have-!”   
  
Mivfir frowned lightly as he pulled you in close rubbing your back hushing you gently. His old touch hands running down your spine giving an nice pressure of comfort. His shirt smelled of sea and cologne. Mivfir frowned as you cried on him. He hurt his blood pusher deeply and there was nothing he could do or say to make you feel better.   
  
Mivfir just sat there comforting you the best he could with his advice and wisdom. “Lass do ye think that would have change anything?” You sniffled looking up at him. “Do ye really think being there would change anything really?” Your lips trembled lightly which caused him to sigh. “I neigh not if what our Captain's says in true but if it is lass then they would not want you to carry on such an manner aye? For they neigh truly lost. For they live within ye so live for them lass tis all ye can do.”   
  
You started up in tears again and cried. Mivfir gave his comfort till you fall asleep on his lap from crying so much. Mivfir sighed as he moved your head from his lap to the blankets. “Sleep well lass I think ye will need it.”   
  
Mivfir moved the chair to back to were it was and grabbed the bundle of food. He moved to beside you again and patted your head lightly before walking out of the cabin onto the main deck. As he closed the door he looked at the bundle of food.   
  
A couple of the Greenhorns looked at the bundle eyeing it. “Go on lads take it.” He throw it at the Greenhorns who caught it and started to bark over the free meal. Mivfir left to go finish the rest of his work for the night.   
  
Dualscar walked down the steps of the high deck finished for the night. Mivfir had not spoke a word to him only grunted in agreements. He wondered if it was about you. You were wiggling yourself into the hearts of some of his man. The sooner you left the better. The crew knew you were going to be sold to the slave trade but still you seemed to open there harder hearts. It was dangerous to have an member in which people liked that it made the mind soft and the heart even weaker.   
  
As Dualscar opened his door. He was not greeted by you shout. He frowned. Dualscar looked around till he looked at his bed as he walked in after an full days work. You were still shirtless and all curled up into an tight ball. Tears clung greedily to your face. He looked at you feeling uneasy emotions in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head lightly sighing. It was an bad idea to get attached to you. Simple pleasures weren’t your sort. Even more so it was were your loyal laid. Dualscar followed his Empress as you followed your friends the Signless. You were from two different worlds one that should have never meet.   
  
Dualscar sighed as he took off his boots and his armor. He took the shirt out of your hands and placed it on you. He was tired he had not the energy to think to much. Maybe just for one day he’d leave his troubles by the nest side. Because tomorrow was going to be an long couple of days with both emotional and physical taxes on him and the crew.


	21. Our Journey: Dualscar Route Chapter 3

As Dualscar woke up he felt off. A small nuzzling sensation into his side had him both wake up and open an eye only to look down. You had rolled over in your sleep and had a hand both clenching his shirt and nuzzling into his side trembling lightly as if cold. Dualscar just stared for a moment before he reached over you and pulled one of the loose blankets over you and tucked it around you to keep you warm.   
  
Dualscar laid there for a couple of moments trying to get your hand off his shirt. He sighed how does he handle this? He would rather not have a wounded bulge or another broken nose. Dualscar debated for a moment or two before encasing your hand with his. His thumb run gently up and down the front part of your hand. “Lass let me go. I need to get up.”   
  
He watched as you mumbled letting him go rounding over with a low sounding yawn. Dualscar sat up before rubbing his hand on the back of his neck and sighing. Dualscar shifted to the end of the bed before getting up. Dualscar stood up and roughly pulled the leather binders on his breeches to undo them for new ones. He dropped his breeches on the floor before flipping the chest open with his foot with an bored expression.   
  
He crouched down slightly as he rumbled through the chest grabbing some old black leather pants and an white open tie shirt. He hopped on his pants fiddling with the leather ties before tying them up. He slide on his shirt leaving the bits of his chest exposed to the air. He through on his black boots before walking to his chair.   
  
Dualscar sat down calmly before looking at the map before him at map out the best route to the port. As of right now the ship was anchored til an decision was made. Dualscar grabbed his compass and his pointed measure. He scribbled on the journal beside him of calculations and time.   
  
If he went 40 knots in an south west direction he’d pass the port town of Leohrt which would make him four suns away from the low slave port village of Wipved. He could get 3/4 of his price for you there. But if he stayed route to the south for five sun’s then took an eastern direct for seven extra suns to the High slave port of Milion he could get his price and a little extra with he paid his cards right. Dualscar lend back would a full week equal out to the payment though. That was the question.   
  
Dualscar rubbed his chin thinking about it. Dualscar looked up from his map when he heard you groan in pain. “Rosa my head hurts...”   
  
He sighed he may need that full paid for you. He hummed reminding himself to ask Mivfir. Dualscar sighed before getting up to see how you were it seemed his work was never done. Dualscar pushed back his chair which caused you to groan again. He walked over to you and placed his hand on your forehead. Dualscar hummed you had a bit of an temperature still. Dualscar looked down at you to check to see if you were flushed. What he saw that you were looking to at him.   
  
Dualscar took his hand away letting his fingers linger on your forehead lightly. Dualscar waited for you to start to fight him but you didn’t. You sat there with an sad look. “Ye do have a slight fevver lass.”   
  
The statement caused Dualscar to sigh lightly as you looked down and away from him. What was he going to do with you. Dualscar lifted your chin to look at you eyes had he truly defeated that once fiery spirit of yours. After a while of looking he could find a little to no traces of it.   
  
Dualscar pushed you down before pulling the blanket over you some. “Get some more sleep lass. I’ll tell Mivvfir to get ye some herbal drink.”   
  
Dualscar looked at you lay there away from him before giving a defeated sigh. He walked out of his cabin and shut the door. What was he going to do with you now that you were useless to him.   
  
Your pov     
You clenched the blankets as you woke up. You slowly sat up unclenching the blankets that were in front of you as the blankets that were on you slide down your body onto your lap making an puddled effect around you. You rubbed your eyes lightly before you held your head which pained you. “Rosa my head hurts...”   
  
You groaned as the sound of an chair being pushed back hurt your head and ears. You could hear the sound of walking before an hand was placed on your forehead. It was larger then Dolorosa’s hand maybe in was Psiioniic’s but you weren’t sure. You opened your eyes and took your hands away to look up. What you saw wasn’t one of your friends but Dualscar looking at you with an thoughtful look on his face.   
  
His light purple eyes looking into your e/c ones. “Ye do have a slight fevver lass.”   
  
Dualscar took his hand away from your forehead which caused you to tilt your head confused. Why did he care? You blinked before sighing looking down which caused Dualscar to slide his hand under your chin to keep you at him. You didn’t fight him when he did. Dualscar’s frowned twitched lightly. He let your chin go before pushing you down on the bed. “Get some more sleep lass. I’ll tell Mivvfir to get ye some herbal drink.”   
  
You kept your face looking away from Dualscar you really didn’t want to look at him or you’d burst into tears. Everything seemed to be true what happen yesterday was true. Your friends were gone and know you were alone an at the merciful of a troll you doubt knew the word.   
  
How were you going to get of this. You couldn’t swim your way cause you ever knew you couldn’t swim. You didn’t really think that Signless and Disciple would be very happy with you if you choose to get yourself killed.   
  
If your friends were with you at the moment. You were sure Signless would be trying to get himself out there words well Psiioniic was having an egg ready to all but frying the sea dwellers. Dolorosa would be calming him down well Disciple kept you close to her hissing. She would be brave in all of this like you once were. That made you bury your head into the fur blankets in the nest and cry.   
  
You lost your morial someone who would have been by your side till the bitter end there was nothing an morial wouldn’t do for each other. And you couldn’t fulfill your end of the relationship that you your unrequited feeling were all you had left of the pair.   
  
You closed your eyes letting tears trickle down your face before moving your head lightly willing yourself asleep. Maybe in your dreams you could be happy again with all your friends and the two trolls you had come to love.  
  
Dream  
You looked around ere ever you were wasn’t somewhere you knew. You could see grasses of greens and tall yellow wheat. The twin moons were heavy in the sky. You looked up at them they seemed to be bigger and bigger well you seemed smaller and smaller. You looked back down when you heard the wheat move.   
  
You tried to move only to feel your legs were refusing to comply to your will. You covered your head when an black figure pounced from the wheat. You made a muffle sounded as you were taken down by the shadow. You grunted as the shadow tackled you. You peeked as the shadow held you instead of ripping you apart.   
  
An flash of Olive eyes stared at you with an smile. You blinked before grabbing her. “Disciple!”   
  
She laughed you thought even in your ears in reality hear it. “There’s mew are Y/n! Signless! Signless! It’s Y/n! *She’s in the bubble! Y/n’s alive!”   
  
You whipped your head as you heard the bushes rustle again. Disciple sat up taking you with her. As you sat up at to see Signless looking at you wide eyed. You sat there staring as big colorless tears dripped down your face like that of a small child.   
  
You closed your eyes and wept. You brought your hands to your face to rub away the tears. Disciple held you go to look at you. You felt so small at the moment so small and fragile. Why were your dreams so kind yet cruel to you.   
  
Yes you knew that you wanted to see them but they look the same but different. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean leave you all to die! I was trying to get information from Summoner then they jumped me! I’m sorry I ran away! I-I thought if I distracted them they would have leave you alone! To make up from what I did. I know this is a dream and your die but i just wanted to tell you!”   
  
There was an an bit of an sigh and a sad hum. You sniffled as as someone knelt down in front of you and picked you up. You clenched onto the person’s cloak. “Shush Y/n. It’s alright. Everything is alright.” A light purr rumbled in your ear. You sniffled a little less looking at Signless who was holding you like an toddler.   
  
You looked over to see Disciple smiling and purring at you. “Y/n mew never have to be sorry with us. Mew need to take care of yourself for us. We wish we were at mewr side. But we are glad mew are alive. We’ve look for a while in bubble dreams for mew.”   
  
You rubbed your eyes not feeling so good anymore. It felt like something was trying to woke you up. Signless looked down as Disciple looked down. Signless nuzzled his face against your hair as your now small arms wrapped around his neck barely. “Be strong Y/n.”   
  
You didn’t want them to leave yet. You don’t understand anything. You tighten your grip even as someone touched your face before rubbing your cheeks with there hands. “Y/n...look at me...look at me....look...at...m...e....”   
End of Dream   
  
You jerked up with a gasp as tears slide down your face you were now awake your eyes darted round for a moment trying to place yourself. You panted rather hardly as your eyes looked to see an concerned Dualscar his hand on your face as Mivfir’s hands were pinning you down with an struggled look on his face.   
  
You looked at them before snaring at them. “L-let me g-go!”   
  
You tried to start thrashing on them. They were making you suddenly very hot and it wasn’t helping the pounding head you were feeling. Dualscar pinned your front down as Mivfir pinned your lower body down. You shouted only to have something in an drink forced down your throat.   
  
You don’t remember much after Dualscar forced that liquid down your throat because simply you passed out. Dualscar kept your nose plugged till you opened your mouth to breath. He sighed taking his body away from you and standing up beside the bed. Mivfir sat by your bed side stroking your hand.   
  
Dualscar snarled before walking out of his own cabin he slammed the door hard enough it bounced a little. Some of the crew members look through the cracks to see you in bed deathly looking. Mivfir looked at the younger sea dweller storm off before you. “Ye need to wake up lass...the lads are waiting for ye.”   
  
Mivfir placed your hand down and picked up the chair that dualscar was sitting on before you flipped your shit. Mivfir sat in the chair pulling it close to your side. He picked up your hand once more stroking it in one of his bigger ones.   
  
Mivfir gentle brushed his other hand against your cheek. “Please lass wake up...leave all those dark dreams behind ye...”   
  
Mivfir couldn’t figure out what caused your fever to spike again. Dualscar had come down to get him to make an herbal drink from headaches since you said your head hurt. Mivfir agreed to make it saying he’d have a look at you as well to see maybe if it was your wounds. The pair had made there way back only to see you jerking about sweating, you had red blood lines from your hands clawing at your own flesh.   
  
You as well had ripped off all the blankets on you and had half the nest box empty of blankets. Both had grabbed you to stop your behavior. Dualscar had started to being patting your cheek calling you back. Both wondered what had happened to you. Mivfir sighed there was nothing he could do other then keep you company and hope. The kind old troll stuck by your side through it all.   
  
The crew watched Dualscar never seemed to leave the ships bar sitting and falling into an sleep or he would fight and beat up the crew members who darned to speak with him. It took about two nights till your fever broke completely it was also the time when you seemed to resurface again.   
  
You yawned rather loudly stretching god did your back hurt. You sat up rubbing your eyes You felt someone shift beside you. You tilted your head to see tried and grumpy looking withed purple eyes. “Good night Mivfir is it lunch already?”   
  
Mivfir scoffed giving an smile. “Tis been lunch for a long time now.” Mivfir rubbed your hand before patting it. “I’ll go get ye something.”   
  
You hummed not understanding what he meant by it’s being lunch for a long time.  
  
Mivfir got up and cracked his back before walking out. “Ye best be walking a wee bit lass before the monster comes to eat ye up.”   
  
You chuckle lightly you acted as if nothing happened. Mivfir wasn’t surprised by this maybe it was your brain with coping with things. Mivfir sighed land dwellers always had to have a problem.   
  
You moved to the side of the nest bed before standing up onto your feet. You Stretched getting the kinks out of your back. You yawned before walking over to the windows that lined the back of the Captains' cabin. You pulled the more simple looking chair and straddled it so that you were facing the back of the chair looking out.   
  
As you sat by the walls you rubbed your earlobe. It seemed something happened well you slept it wasn’t like you were asleep for days and days. You sighed flexing every so often to work your back of the clinks you got though it still hurt the little wounds you had left.   
  
You laid your head on your hands looking out at the calm seas before you. You thought it was beautiful the purple water moved from the currents and the ship. It made you appreciate being alive. Your slept had not only made you feel better but not just that the mourning ache in your heart had eased just a bit.   
  
You knew that your friends would be have upset at the way you were acting if they could see you. You had to be strong now and make sure that they dreams continued. It was the only thing you could do for them. To spread the word of the Signless to all that would hear it. You had to be strong and fight for what was right.   
  
You weren’t going down like some bug you were Y/n L/n. An tough women who had lost and over come a lot but you still pressed forward. You were the last line of connection to Signless and his friends. You collected your resolve making a face of defiance. You had to make the best of your situation. Though you weren’t sure what that situation was but you would make it work.   
  
You were so caught up in thought that you didn’t hear the door open. Dualscar huffed heavy seeing you sitting by the wall of windows on the chair. Dualscar looked at your tensed face it was as if you found your spark again. You placed your hand from your ear back onto the other before you laid your head on your arms looking out with an bored sigh.   
  
Dualscar looked at you he felt as if he had been eased of all tense emotions well you were ill. It had truly wounded him so that you were so ill. He had not knowing another land dweller with your spark and drive. He had felt bad slightly for causing the break down.   
  
He may be an asshole and a very dangerous pirate but he does have a sense of right and wrong. He know had a chance to make himself feel a bit better for lying to you. “Wwell aren’t ye bold lass ye think ye can take the captains chair.”   
  
You jumped before turning your head to look at him. He seen you blink before giving an smug look. “Well if this is the Captians' chair then you suck at being a pirate fish face.”   
  
Dualscar smiled before frowning why did he miss you back talking him? He growled angry; “Wwhat did ye say ye fucking mutant?!”   
  
You smirked getting up from the chair and turned around to look at him. “You heard me fish face your a horrible pirate I bet it’s not your ship I bet Mivfir really owns it.”  
  
You stuck out your tongue at him before turning your back to the chair and sitting down. “Tis nice to havve ye back lass. Wwish ye lost yer tongue though.”   
  
You just gave a chuckle as you stared out the window. Dualscar watched over and dropped the clothes lunch Mivfir gave him for you. “Mivvfir sends tis lass.”  
  
You mumble a thank you before starting to open the clothes meal. Dualscar smiled a little before moving his rightful chair which was behind the next box back to his desk before sitting in it. You both sat in each others company for the rest of the night and you found your job on the ship to give the sea dweller an headache any way you could.   
  
After a night or two later of giving the poor sea dweller nothing but problems and bothering him. Dualscar had let you explore the ship you seemed to some how gain more of yourself back. You were forming quick bonds with the troll crew around you. You showed them how quick your tongue lashings and back comments were was thanks to listening to Psiioniic so much.   
  
The other pirate trolls were just as curious about you since you had escaped them.Though every once and a while one would grab your ass which had you either kick them in the protective bone or slap them across the face. The older crew members just watched in some sort of entertainment as you laid out the younger ones. It seemed you had found your place on the ship which Mivfir couldn’t only help up smile.   
  
You were what the ship need something to break up the going on's in there life. You had this energy to you that kept everyone going. After an nearly good week Mivfir had to remind the crew constantly not to get to attached to you because of Dualscar wanting to sell you off. The whole crew didn’t like that to them you were there’s already part of the crew. You even had the cooks squawking about how you lessened there cooking time when you helped them out with pealing.   
  
Mivfir leaned against the rail watching you as you spoke about something. Your hands were moving an mile a minute to those who weren’t busily at work. Even the ones that were were listen to you as you did sparing glances all the could be seen. “And then I said what you think this is an a daycare then kick his ass so hard I think I wedged my shoe up his butt.”   
  
The younger males laughed praising you. “Not afraid of anything are ya?” One of them ask.   
  
You shook your head. “Nope. Are you guys?”   
  
The greenhorns looked at each other with a smile. One scoffed; “Naw the older trolls don’t scare us we just pretend to listen to them.”   
  
“Yeah the captain is an guppy compared to me.” He flexed his muscles.   
  
Another with blue strips in his hair smiled; “Yeah and that old dweller Mivfir so not scary I bet I could beat him with one hand behind my back.”  
  
“Ye think ye can guppy?”   
  
Everyone jump including you when Mivfir seemed to appear out of the shadows of the mast before barking. “Get back to work lads or I’ll show ye who to fear!” Mivfir wore an angry looking face. You shivered lightly as his pupils narrowed into slits like an snake and he flashed his fangs. The greenhorns listening scrambled to do something to not face the older troll’s wrath.   
  
You looked at Mivfir who frowned before looking at you and smiling. You smiled back as he motioned you to follow him. “Lads are nothing but yellow-belly cowards lass ye shouldn’t listen to thee poison thee speak.”   
  
You laugh lightly. “Mivfir it’s all in good fun. I doubt they’ll pension my mind.”   
  
Mivfir hummed as you asked him something that had being bugging you. “Hey Mivfir do you think Fish face will let me go to port if i ask him nicely? I would love to see what port is like!”   
  
Mivfir looked at you with a little bit of a crestfallen face. “Lass-”   
  
You smiled a little more. “I know I’d have to ask him right?”   
  
Mivfir looked at you before sighing deeply. “Aye lass ye’d have to ask thee Captain.”   
  
As Mivfir finished speaking he opened the captians door for you letting you go first. “Lass’s first.” You thanked the troll walking into the Captains' cabin where dualscar glanced up with the bowel of herbal lotion. Dualscar waved Mivfir off before nodding.   
  
You pouted looking at Dualscar. “Really all my wounds are healed you know.”   
  
Dualscar sighed. “I know lass Mivvfir said one more dose and ye be fine. I don’t really wwant to do it either lass.”   
  
You snorted as you walked over to the nest and sat on it. “Yeah right your upset that you don’t get to touch me anymore pervert.” You snort at him even as you pull up your shirt some as you sit on the blankets for him.   
  
Dualscar rolled his eyes sitting behind you. “Neigh Lass. Tis ye who wwrap yer self around me all day. I neigh think ye now wwhat yer mutant brains thinks. I think I should call ye the **coin stealer.”   
  
You snorted at in an covered laughed. “Fish-face your so fucking deprived it’s sad.”   
Dualscar and you back talk each other till you yawned lightly tried; “Hey Dualscar can I lay down well you do this I’m kind of getting sleepy.”   
  
Dualscar stopped what he was doing; “See ye wwant me to ravvish ye lass. Yer even asking to lay dowwn for me.”   
  
You looked at him with a glare. “I’m rather laid down for an ugly claw-beast then you Fish face.”   
  
Dualscar smirked as you looked back the other away. He watched for a moment or two as you head dipped before you seemed to woke up again. Dualscar sighed. “Alright mutant laid down. Ye are making me mad.”   
  
You hummed smiling at him which caused him to pause as you laid down on the blanket nest with your back exposed to him. Dualscar clenched his jaw as he was being very gentle rubbing in the lotion to help the scars of your back and side.   
  
You mumbled lightly under your breath; “I can’t wait to go to the port tomorrow. It’s going to be so fun seeing what you all do...can I...mm...go into port with the others...?”   
  
You yawned as Dualscar gave a low sad sounding laugh. “Aye lass ye’ll be in the thick of it promise.”   
  
You flashed him a bit of a smile before falling asleep on the blankets. Dualscar finished what he needed to before pulling the shirt back down your back. Your wound on your side had healed up rather nicely. It was pretty war wound. It was darker s/c skin compared to your pale s/c skin welts he wounds on your back healed to nearly the same color of your skin.   
  
Dualscar placed the bowel down before getting up. He felt confused yes you were is ‘slave’ but you weren’t one. It was like the word didn’t fit the actions. Dualscar had even a bit of troubling stating you were even an lowblood.   
  
You acted like the world was nothing that you bow to none one. That no matter the situation you would be fine. It was confidence, courage, and a bit of naive that he had rarely seen.   
  
If you were an sea dweller would knew you would have been what he was an Ophaner. Dualscar sighed as he placed the bowl on the bit of the side of the box nest. He pulled your shirt down to cover your back not without his fingers tracing the bits of your spine. Was that what made you tick your naive courage and bravery.   
  
Dualscar closed his eyes before getting up and grabbing the bowel to place it on his desk. Dualscar stood there after placing the bowl down and looked at you. He could just see bits of your sleeping face. Hands so tight on the blankets like they kept you from floating away.   
  
Dualscar needed to get out. He felt like he is head was going to exploded. Fresh air will help him. The Fresh sea air always calmed his nerves even as a wee pup of an wiggler. Dualscar slipped out of his cabin as headed up into wheel house.   
  
Xeriya stood there with the wheel in his hand moving it slightly to the left and right. Dualscar sighed in the warming night air. “Captain ye having yer doubts?”   
  
Dualscar turned to see Mivfir standing in front of him with his arms crossed. All around them the crew was busy getting things ready for the day time crew shelters were being set up and other type of things. “Neigh Mivvfir. Me mind tis bothered by howw I’ll get the right price for the lass. Tis a mutant remember. Ye knoww howw if thy scratch her I neigh get me coins.”   
  
Mivfir hummed lightly before shrugging. “Lass tis got blue veins tis easy to sell. Take the lass to Rat the blue slaver tis always good price ye get from the crook. Roughly ***70000 boons anyways.”   
  
Dualscar grumbled before nodding.“Tis true Mivvfir. Just make sure the lass is in the kitchen before we port so the drugs havve time to take effect.”   
  
Dualscar nodded lightly before looking off into the horizon to gather his thoughts. Mivfir sighed before asking. “Aye Captain, also should I get thee lads ready for another hunt? Tis death not really done thee last one we gave thee beast?”   
  
Dualscar looked at him before nodding. “Aye Mivvfir wwe’ll be going off to hunt after. Get the lads to set up thee harps and thee neww cannon’s. Tis try and cull that wwhaling beast Vvietre havving ill fate with.”   
  
Mivfir nodded before walking off Dualscar sighed as he seen the bits of light starting to warm the horizon. Dualscar headed back into his cabin before slipping into the nest with his shirt and breeches still on. He was to tired to deal with it all. Tomorrow was going to be a long busy day...   
  
You yawned loudly as you shifted up off of Dualscar who was still asleep. You rubbed your eyes before brushing down your h/c hair from bed head well nest head. You shifted up and off the blanket bed. You shifted from the bed looking at Dualscar to the windows that were covered. You poked one of the side curtain’s lightly to see the moons just raising up.   
  
You smiled perfect time to go see what the others were doing. You ran out of the cabin before gripping the door and slamming it. From the other side you could heard Dualscar groan in anger. You ran out onto the deck seeing one or two of the crew looking at you with almost an guilty look on there faces.   
  
You ran up to one of the more bigger trolls. “Can I help! Please you promised me Bentya!”   
  
Bentya sighed nodding. “Alright, alright you can help. Grab one of the hammers and wenches there. I need to fix one of the pulls.”   
  
You nodded happily setting off to help the crew out with their chores. The crew watched you busily work around with them. Mivfir glanced at you before going to wake up Dualscar.   
  
The crew knew that when he dipped into the captain’s cabin that they had to core horse you to the kitchen for the plan. Mivfir slipped into the cabin when one of the older crew members Filvir shouted. “Y/n! It’s ya meal time! Bentya! Rocika! Yar turn as well!”   
  
You pouted before Bentya ruffled your head. “Come kid the faster we get slug the faster we can go back.”   
  
You rolled your eyes before following; “Alright but I wanted to watch us getting into port.”   
  
Rockia laughed. “Maybe next time female.” The three of you dipped down into the door way leading to the second level of the ship.   
  
Meanwhile Mivfir stood at desk as Dualscar was getting on his armored clothes for the day. “Ye got everything ready Mivvfir?”   
  
Mivfir nodded. “Aye Captain. We touch port in two shakes. Lass is down stairs as we speak getting the food.”   
  
Dualscar nodded as he flexed his hand armor. “Alright then.”   
  
Dualscar walked closed his clothes chest before starting to walk out of his Cabin. As he moved out he watched the scene before him. Sea water sprayed as the men shouted and bellowed at each other. He can see the active port moving busy with trolls and cargo a like.   
  
He walked up to the ship wheel where Xeriya stood stirring the ship into the port with others shouting degree’s and closeness. As the gallon ship pulled in three of the stronger crew members through the plank down so food and supplies could be carried on or off the ship. Dualscar hummed lightly as he went down to see the process of how everything was going.   
  
As Dualscar opened the door he could hear you laugh lightly. He went down the steps to see why you were still awake and not passed out. He knew if you saw him that something was up so he kept out of sight by the stairs.   
  
Dualscar watched from his spot near the doorway as you were speaking to some of the greenhorns at the bar. The older cook gave an trembled look as he fixed your food. The two part greenhorns distracted you from looking asking you about weird things. You were laughing as if you trusted everyone but him.   
  
Dualscar snared lightly you were so smart you were stupid. The two watched as you started to take bites from the plate before you. They watched as you shook your head a little. As it seemed the drugs started to take you over already. One of the greenhorns who was a bit quicker then the other across from him placed an hand on your back to keep you from falling back off the chair.   
  
Dualscar started to walk up from the door as the three appeared worried face. You stared a little before limping in Bentya’s hold. You succumbed to the drug awfully fast. Dualscar picked you up off the chair and huffed your over his shoulder. “Ye all did great. Ye’ll get a bit extra coin then tis done.”   
  
The three grunted from clenched jaws and sad faces. Dualscar moved from the lower deck to the higher one where Mivfir stood looking none to happy. “Ye off Captain?”   
  
Dualscar nodded. “Aye till be back before the flames. I wwant thee lads to get tis ship ready for out of port wwhen I get back.”   
  
Mivfir nodded. “Yes Captain.”   
  
Mivfir nodded before he started shouting orders. “Ye heard the Captain get yer arse moving lads! Double time before I feed ye to the sea!”   
  
Dualscar stepped off the bridge behind the ship and the deck. It wasn’t uncommon to see pirates or slavers to carrying bodies over there shoulders. It usually meant it was an high priced slave. The port was bustling around him as he walked. It wasn’t hard to get to the slave market when it was marked out.   
  
Slavery was very common practice and very encouraged. Dualscar stepped into the one building just before the slave market. As he opened the door there were muffled sounds. Trolls lined the walls lightly all were chained and bounded to the wall. Each looked at Dualscar in fear.   
  
He glanced at them they seemed to be new slaves do to the bubbled up bandage were the brand mark was placed. “Rat!” Dualscar shouted from in front of the counter.   
  
There was a cruse and something being dropped. “H-how can I help you!” The shout came from the back room.   
  
Dualscar grind his fangs together before bellowing;“Rat get ye bloody spineless arse out here noww!”   
  
The door opened from the back room showing an troll ass backward in the air with tears down it’s eyes well the small blueblood slaver was flitting with his pant button. Dualscar snared. “Ah Mister Ampora it is a pleasure to see you. Is that an new slave for me?”   
  
The blueblood placed his hands toward almost happily. Dualscar studied the troll for a moment. Ratinu or Rat as most called him was the best slaver for sells on this side of the Alterina. He had thick choppy black hair with broke teeth. Both eyes were bigger then normal as his nose was just as big. If the troll hadn’t gotten good slaves form him before he would have killed the troll. He seems to like certain slaves and keeps them for himself.   
  
Dualscar snared; “Aye Rat. Tis an blue slavve with an appearance mutation.”   
  
Rat seemed to shine more brightly before fluttering around. “One second I want to see my...” he smiled licking his lips. “My new merchandise.”   
  
Rat walked back into the room before pulling on an rope causing the troll to fall onto the floor. It seemed to sob before he kicked it snarling. “Get back in the cage bucket!” The troll crawled into the tiny caged under his desk sobbing. Rat kicked the cage before it stopped into hiccups. “Please put...it...on the table least have a look.”   
  
The slaver smiled as Dualscar placed you on the table. The trolls broke and rotten teeth seemed to flash with an omen of horrors. He was going to touch your face and body which made Dualscar give an warning growl.   
  
The Slaver looked up at him before glaring then giving up wanting to live for an other day. “It will be an easy sell very easy. Female is easy on the eyes, exotic...” The slave leaned to sniff you lightly licking his lips. “Her scent is very nice...her body looks so...refreshing...the best i have seen in all my years in the trade...mmm an a blue blood too correct?”   
  
Dualscar nodded lying your veins gave you an easy sell. An Blue blood slave as rare but worth the money. It meant you were born into an collar so no need for blood order to apply. If Dualscar could get away with them not knowing your blood color he would be ship free with an big bag full of coins. Dualscar looked at you almost feeling wrong just the day before you were smiling at him and teasing him as while. Trying to get a long with him.   
  
Dualscar looked at the troll who asked a question. “Is she un-bucketed? I mean for you to not bucket an slave is not heard of but I still-”   
  
Dualscar snarled; “Neigh I havve not bucket the ugly lass. I neigh know if the lass has pailed other masters. But the lass fights to much to difficult to pail so I think not lowwblood.”   
  
“Any brands?”   
  
“Neigh tisn’t a lass ye put them on. She cures vvery sloww.”   
  
Rat rubbed his chin lightly eyeing you over. “Fine I’ll take the mutant. What’s your price?”   
  
Dualscar sighed he didn’t know if in happiness or dread. “78500 boons.”   
  
The Rat huffed rolling his eyes. “40000 boons.”   
  
Dualscar growled; “75000 boons”   
  
Rat looked at Dualscar before sighing. “alright 75000 boon’s for the mutant. Your lucky I know there;ll be an war out for her.”   
  
Dualscar nodded lightly as Rat placed your hands in cuffs. Both walked out of the room as Rat went to his money bank not to far away in the house. He went in and came back out with the more or less bag of coins. “Alright, you going to be buying this time?”   
  
Dualscar shook his head. “Neigh tis hunting.”   
  
Rat nodded as Dualscar started to walk out. He looked over his shoulder one more time as the door closed behind Rat who started to laugh. Dualscar felt some how wrong as he walked out of the store and down to the port. There was nothing he wanted from you. You were no use to him that's what he kept telling himself as he got back on his ship and took off back to sea.   
  
You pov  
You hummed lightly feeling dozy where were you? Where was Binya and that other guy? An thump had you open your eyes to see hay and some other trolls looking at you. Which caused you to blink before panicking. You whipped your head around before jumping back whacking your back against the wall.   
  
The trolls looked at you a bit weird. “Hey guys the mutant’s awake!”  
  
Seven pairs of eyes looked at you. All different color and height.  
  
“Y’u think we can fuck it up?” An older more rough voice asked.   
  
An soft voice chimed in. “No! That’s horrible to even thin’ olive! The mutant blue’s done no wrong.”   
  
Some just laughed a bit as another spoke; “I agree the Cobalt on this one so what? We’ve been abuse by blues why not feel a bit better about it?”   
  
Someone piped up. “You ca’t just do that. She got ‘othi’g to do with that. She is our sister i’ this too. You would’t force pail a’ sister of chai’s.” You looked at an younger looked troll would had purple and green eyes. For some reason you wondered if he was psionic user like Psiioniic.   
  
An old withered hand touched your arm which had you flinch away. “Shush grubling it’s alright. Don’t worry about the boys here they are just mad that the slaver hasn’t let them have the meal yet. Are you hurt anywhere?” You looked at her she was an Jade blood.   
  
Someone with an booming voice spoke. “You three are to focused on revenge. You know an blue is only chained if she was born to it. You know that as I do.”   
  
An brown blood looked at you before you looked at him then the Jade. “N-no I’m fine thank you...um... Mother Jade?” You gave an questionable name to her. You remember Disciple saying but Jade’s having an important role with the mother grub so many called them Mother Jades or Jade mothers.   
  
The old Jade looked at you and smiled. Giving an almost bitter laugh. “Well aren’t you respectful one.” She rubbed your hair lightly. You felt a bit better tell one of the more harsh trolls spoke. This ended up as an debated within the caged group. Each talking so fast you could hardly caught what was being said.   
  
After much talking and debate the other three left you alone thanks to the nicer four trolls in there. You five started to talk; they learned you were new to the whole slave thing as well as you had only one master who you all but killed.   
  
You learned about them as well The Jade was one of the oldest slaves here and as spent over 120 sweeps in slaver. The lime had her master sell her because she and another troll had an clutch of eggs which any were yellow bloods so he didn’t need her. Fahinc was saved from the monster’s hive by an old blue named Jyvlin who had saved him by sending him here. Since he was no use for the labor there so they are selling him off for an profit to get an mage who is.   
  
Lastly the brown blood had rescued his matespirit from an slaver but ended up caught instead. You looked at each seeing one of your friends in there. You laughed wiping the tears from your eyes. With the four slaves beside you in such an small caged area you couldn’t help but see your friends in them.   
  
The brown blood placed his hand on your head as you mumbled an apology. “Sorry... Sorry... you just all reminded me of my family I had. We are all different blood castes but we lived happily.”   
  
Fahinc smiled. “Yeah?! Was there a’ psio’ic mage?”   
  
You nodded. “Mhm! He was an asshole at times but his heart was always in the right place. He was like super powerful!”   
  
You spoke about each of them to one of the ones they seemed to correlate too. The one eyes lime blood looked at you.   
  
She smiled; “What happened to them did they get sold off too? They all sound pretty cool!”   
  
You look away. “N-no they were killed. When they went to look for me after we got separated after and bad troll attack.” You lied lightly but they gave a sad smile.   
  
“It’s an common story here child.” The Jade spoke softly. “We all lose someone or something well in here. It’ll hurt less in time.”   
  
You nodded; “Y-yeah I know thank you Mother Jade.”   
  
She smiled lightly before the brown blood spoke. “I think it’s best to sleep. I’m sure the Rat will have us prancing around for other slavers to look at.” everyone but you nodded. You looked at him as he shifted onto the ground. Fahinc looked to the cage wall and the olive and Jade laid against each other. You looked at them before cuddling into the corner looking away at the other caged cells.   
  
You suddenly longed for the crew and Mivfir. You hoped that they didn’t want to betray you like this. You didn’t know but no one really said no to Dualscar. You sighed before closing your eyes. You hoped where ever they right that they are alright...   
  
Two days later on the ship  
Mivfir stood by the wheel of the ship looking through the telescope to look on the horizon for the whaling beast. The troll beside him stirred the ship along. The troll was a bit younger then Dualscar in sweeps but one hell of an ships-man but rarely never talked. “Mivfir what do ya think well happen to Mistress?”   
  
Mivfir looked at the troll who rarely spoke. “I don’t know lad other then the lass being culled do to ill land dweller miasma brains. I assume the lass will be some land dweller bucket bitch or in an ****port house lad.”   
  
The trolls shivered what a fate the captain left you. “I wish the Captain let us keep her. She was fun to listen to her words.”   
  
Mivfir hummed lightly. “Aye Verxia.”   
  
Mivfir wasn’t the only one who thought so. Much of the crew didn’t like you being sold off. They missed you with an passion. You had gave them an almost purpose if you could beat them then they were horrible at there job.   
  
You always found an way to one up the crew. Challenging them and showing off like any good pirate. He just wished the captain could have saw your worth like they did. But there was nothing he could do. The words of the captain were final the sooner some of them learned that the better. “Tis nothing we can do.”   
  
Mivfir suddenly whistled for the crew to get the shelters up for the morning. Everyone moved in an slow pace all feeling different degree’s of sorrow.   
  
Meanwhile Dualscar frowned as he sat in his cabin in front of the coin he got from you. They had more or less pulled away from the port two night ago and he was miserable. He was starting to imagine you were going to pop out any minute into the cabin about to challenge him to some sort of foolish thing. Or One of the crew would come to tell him you were fucking up something to give he a change to attack you.   
  
He did love the small cat and mouse games. You would ran and he would follow chasing you. But most of all he missed the nest warmth. Sure he had Mindfang but he had to fight her with everything. You gave him warmth without any fight or keep.   
  
Dualscar covered his face with his hands; he couldn’t take it the though of some other troll touching your skin, tying you up as he either abused you or your body. That was his pleasure not theirs. You nature and feelings striped from you. He wanted to do that.   
  
Dualscar sighed before he dragged his hands down his face as if thinking. Dualscar closed his eyes before unlacing his hands to together. “Fucking mutant bitch.”   
  
Dualscar stood up angrily. “MIVVFIR!” Dualscar shouted ripping the door to his cabin open.   
  
Mivfir leaned for the railing to look at Dualscar who was shouting. “Captain what ails ye?”   
  
Dualscar snarled up his face. “Turn the bloody ship around wwe’re getting the fucking lass back. Bitches more good to me alivve then to an fucking gutter bloods! Get the creww ready for an fucking fight!”   
  
Mivfir smiled. “Aye Captain!” He looked at Verxia who already had the ship turning around. “Lads ye ready the captain we are getting our mutant back! All hands on deck tis an true pirate pillage lads!”   
  
The crew on deck shouted and cheered before getting to work.   
  
Four days since you were sold  
You had for the passed four days been tugged around and shown off outside almost completely naked to everyone on the street. The slaver you found out named Rat was using you for his star attraction in the slave audition.   
  
As well you learned in though four days how much you missed Dualscar. You missed taunting him and challenging him. Getting him to chase after you so you could make him suffer it was fun. You learned as while he was something called an Orphaner.   
  
The Jade mother explained from what you could understand with her words that he kill Lusii for some creature. Most of the thing you just smiled long with whatever they were saying. Most of the time you had no clue what they were saying.   
  
But that helped you little when you found yourself chained in an line with your quickly made new friends. As of moment you were thankfully clothed in cheap looking shirt and shorts as you were tugged along by the guards who had lead you out of your cage.   
  
As you walked you noticed the guards were acting funny and not funny ha-ha either. You glared at one who squirmed under your glare. Before you could think about it any longer cause you were whacked on the back with an stick. “Get moving slave!”   
  
You hissed at him before moving again. The guards that were moving your group had forced you all to walk up the stairs. As you walked up the little stair way opened up to an stage. You looked in a bit of shock as you were all lead onto the stage and to stands. Each and every one of you were tied to one of these poles before they undid the lead chains from your cuffs.  
  
You looked out off the stage to see maybe roughly 30 to 40 people there. All shapes, shades, and sizes. You scanned the crowd only to see someone in an odd looking uniform in the middle The uniform was more ripped and tattered up like it was well worn from use.   
  
You attention was drawn but when the slaver started to shout. Rat spoke loud talking about the brownblood, then Fahinc. He was offering an two for one. You watched in some discomfort as trolls at the bottom started to bid on the pair. The numbers seemed to climb up higher then you could count in trollian. As he repeated the process with the Jade and lime blood both fetching an assuming since he was smiling a good price.   
  
He lastly turned to you. “Now! What you all have been waiting for! The rare mutant gutt-Blue blood!”   
  
You hissed at him as he gripped your face as if to show it. The slave owners laughed at you. “As you all can see a little work needs to be done in training! But she would make an good guard!”   
  
Rat let go of your face which let you try to kick him. He moved with ease smiling at you. Rat motion to one of the guards who place one hand on your shoulder to force you down as he untied you from the post. You fought lightly till he gripped your shoulder so hard you tough he’d break it. You didn’t fight as he almost paraded you around on the stage.   
  
Rat started the betting on you. The numbers went up a little then stopped. He frowned. “She is un-pailed! She was brought in by Ophaner Dualscar! That should tell you how strong she is!” The bets then seemed to start at an feverish pace. Till someone shouted not in pain but in fear. You noticed the one tatter troll had something in his hand.   
  
A couple of people ran from him till he throw something. You don’t know why but you ducked as the guard let you go shouting. You covered your head as the object explodes. This first explosion went off the an signal.   
  
As the second went you bolted you pulled the chain from the guard. An series of explodes and shouts went off as the small area was stormed. Fighting and battles erupted.   
  
The four slave trolls looked at you as you were face to face with one of the guards. He snarled well you glared. It was a short stand off till an dagger came down of no where and hit the guard straight in between the eyes. An cheer came up before it faded.   
  
You looked around before kicking over the guard and groping his corpse for the keys. You grabbed them finding them in his pocket. You ran over to them before unlocking there chains. Each run off the stage. Only Fahinc thanked you before running away. You hissed dropping the keys out of fear when the third and fourth explosion rippled the area.   
  
You dropped the keys into the crowd of fighting trolls as one of the slaves from down below run into you. You cussed before from the staged jumping down before starting into an run. The screams and shouts from slaves, slave owners, and staff could be heard.   
  
You huffed panting rather loudly. You didn’t know where to go. You slowly as you hit an across road of sorts. You glanced left or right. You stood there like an duck out of water till someone grabbed you hissing.   
  
“You fucking bitch! She’s mine!” The slaver Rat coming at you. You growled glaring at him till you were suddenly pulled into someone’s arm.   
  
You looked up both happy and also angry to see the person. “Thee lass is mine.”   
  
The troll snarled and was about to jump to the pair of you when Dualscar’s gun shot blasting the troll in the face. The corpse dropped as Dualscar’s grip tighten on you.   
  
You turned around to get a better look at him. He was staring at you as if looking you over to see if you were okay. “Ye alright lass?” Your lips trembled which caused Dualscar to frown lightly. “Lass?”   
  
You huffed slapping him across the face before shouting at him. “No I’m not alright you fucking asshole! First you sell me then you fucking steal me! God! You make me a fucking mess! I’m so angry I fucking even missed you!” You gripped him into an hug clinging to him like an life line.   
  
You had missed him maybe you had Stockholm problem or maybe because he was your only life line back to the memory of friends you didn’t know. But whatever it was you did miss the bi-polar pirate as well as the crew. You had the chance to form a bond with him and his crew.   
  
Dualscar made a face before sighing patting your head. “I do regret selling ye lass. Wwhy wwould I sell ye for good gold coin’s when I still need to see wwhat makes ye tick. Ye mess wwith me mind as wwell as the crewws.”   
  
You look up at him with an annoyed face but a smile did seem to worm on your face. What an asshole.   
  
A sudden shout had Dualscar whipped his head around to see Mivfir smiling at him. “Captain we got the lass’s papers! Come on!”   
  
Dualscar nodded before grabbing you and flopping you over his shoulder with an killer grin not that you could see. “Excellent lads! Lets go before the justice trolls come!”   
  
You smiled seeing Mivfir You cried out for the older troll lifting your hands at him. Mivfir winked at you smiling before placing an finger on his lips to tell you to stay quiet. You nodded as it seemed the two of them ran to the docks.   
  
There was a sudden chorus in the air. “Captain! Thee teals are after ye!”   
  
Dualscar looked behind him before raising his hands. “Fire awway lads!”Dualscar laughed acting like a true pirate as the cannons launched the cannons balls at the deck destroy the way to the three of you. Two members of the crew dropped an ladder down.   
  
Dualscar grabbed onto the ladder with one hand and started pulling himself at you up. You looked down to see Mivfir smiling up at you as he climb as while. Dualscar was shouting as he climbed. “Lads get this beast movving!”   
  
“Aye Aye!”   
  
The crew went in over drive as the ship started to lurch forward starting to move as the teals just found an way across the blow up part of the deck there weapons draw. When Dualscar was far enough to the rail he swung over it standing back up on the deck. The crew yelled in excitement seeing you over their captians shoulder. Dualscar let you down onto the deck which you giggled excitedly.   
  
As Dualscar un-cuffed you he watched as you flung yourself onto Mivfir giving an high pitch squeal of happiness. “Mivfir, I missed you!”   
  
The older troll was almost knocked down off his feet by your sudden pounce. Mivfir laughed rubbing your back and ruffling your hair. “Aye Lass. I missed ye as well. Tis boring at lunch ye know.”   
  
You nodded before breaking away from him as you looked to see the crew looking at you. The greenhorns all looked bashful. You smiled at them before running to them getting an pirate welcome greeting. The Greenhorns and the older crew members patted your head, ruffled your hair, or slapped you on the back. Mivfir watched as Dualscar’s face turned slowly sour and more jealous.   
  
Dualscar had enough since one point he grabbed you away from the crew holding you close to him. Mivfir shook his head what a wiggler.   
  
Dualscar cleared his throat. “Alright lads enough ye got enough to do wwe need to get to the high seas before sun’s fire. The wwhaling still needs to be done lads!”   
  
The crew yelled an aye aye before getting busy. You on the other hand were guided to the captain’s courtiers. As Dualscar opened and closed the door you spied the nest. You smiled before running and flopping onto it cuddling the soft furs. “I missed you too blankets!”  
  
You nuzzled into them as Dualscar shook his head as he sat down on his chair in front of the maps. You sighed happily you could dream with all away. It was all just a little biped in reality. “Ye cost me great time lass. My lads and I are suppose to be hunting. Ye wwill have to make up for tis distracting.”   
  
You glared at him over the furs before flashing him your middle finger which caused him to laugh. You buried your head into the blankets. “I don’t mind working. It’s better then being your lap dog Fish face.”  
  
Dualscar huffed as before getting busy with remapping where the huge Lusii would have went. Silence fall shortly after that. The only sounds was the constant scribbling of Dualscar’s quill as he wrote in his journal.   
  
After a bit Dualscar smirked as he heard your stomach rumble. “Yer a fucking sad mutant. Yer so scared ye couldn’t evven ask for some slug.”   
  
Dualscar looked over at you when you didn’t answer him. Your head was buried turned away from him and partly buried in the blankets as well your one wrist seemed to be fold downward. Dualscar stood up from his desk before walking over. “Ye got a lot of nervve lass. Ye think-”   
  
Dualscar stood over you before seeing your eyes were closed as your breath as steady. “Yer something else lass. Ye fall asleep on the most dangerous pirate on the eight seas.” Dualscar shifted slightly and pulled one of the blankets up to cover you.   
  
He couldn’t stop the smile on his face. Dualscar shifted back to his desk going back to work with an lead about some sort of buried treasure and whaling nest. To him everything now seemed right with the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * It's an head cannon I have heard about where Disciple, Meulin, and Nepeta can control bubble dreams. So I figured if they can control them then they had hope from plain to plain looking for people. Sound about right?
> 
> ** When Dualscar calls you a coin stealer he is calling you an whore.
> 
> ***70,000 boondollars. It sounds like a shit lot but it's not. I'm not going to get into troll money market but i figure roughly he's asking for about 500.oo$ Canadian for you
> 
> ****port house is basically and port side brothel house. They are known to be really brutal and unpleasant for the female and males trolls who work there.


	22. Our Journey: Dualscar Route Chapter 4

It had been an couple of months since Dualscar stole you back from the slaver. You figured that even though they don’t have the same days as you do maybe you should at least keep track.   
  
It had been to you two months since then and your place with the group was a bit more then just the captain’s slave. Not that Mivfir wanted it that way the nice old sea dweller had gave you an out if you truly wanted off the ship. But alas you declined the offer saying you had no where to go and that this felt a bit like an home know. Even the crew as you heard from Mivfir weren’t very kind to slaves because they are most of the time seen submissive and timid. You though were the opposite of that and they loved you for it.   
  
This was mostly because you loved to help out not that Dualscar like that but you did. Anything to cause him a headache was worth it. It was also fun to run around the ship since it was huge. You had never been on a ship before Mivfir told you it was a gallon or something. You and Mivfir had gotten very close as well not as lovers or anything but to you he was also like an weird father figure.   
  
He was always full of praise and guidance so times he offered you a chance to do not appropriate things like stir the ship and ran around after purposely spilling some tea on Dualscar who was being a jerk face to you. He even taught you how to use and wield an dagger which he gave you. It was thin dagger you could keep hidden and use if you were ever in trouble.   
  
Dualscar also took it on himself to get you new clothes as well none you liked but he had burned the slave clothes you had. So most of the time you were in overall shorts and a plain top because you refused to wear the short black skirt only if you had too or puffy gypsy clothes he had for you.   
  
Sometimes though you weren’t allowed out of the cabin as well. Dualscar would lock his door some you couldn’t get out which you didn’t mind when you heard god awfully sounds coming from outside the doors. It sounded like the aliens from the horror movies so you didn’t mind to much. He would normally let you out after an day or two depending.   
  
At the moment you were leaning over the rail of the ship looking at the oceans water. It looked so beautiful with moons light shining off it. Ever dip of the ship had water spray up. It was fun watching the waves hit the ship. Every now and again you would see a flicker of white or some sort of lights. It looked so magical. You may have never had an option about water either swimming or bathing but you liked this. It was a freedom you had never known but a danger you never thought of the water either. But how would you know? You giggled till someone placed there hand on your shoulder. You looked over your shoulder to see Jitfer one of cooks looking at you. “Stay away from the rails wee one. We don’t need you falling over them.”   
  
You nodded mumbling an apology. “Sorry Jif; I was just looking at the lights in the waves. It’s not like there’s anything better to do...”   
  
He asked if you were bored which he laughed when you nodded enthusiastically. “Alright then come help me out down deck then. There is pealing to be done.”   
  
You nodded happily. “Aye aye!”   
  
Jitfer just smiled shaking his head as you followed him down to the mess hall. As you both got down there and behind the counter the mess hall was packed with with either the night crew or the day crew.   
  
A couple bellowed at Jitfer wanting there food. Jitfer whacked them with his spatula to get them to move away so you both could get behind the counter. “Shut up ye buzzers! I had to get some help to get you boys your meals!”   
  
The crew shouted before talking with themselves. Jitfer moved so you could get behind the counter were the only bartender Vytwed who was pouring pints after pints of drinks for the day crew and some of the night crew. You ducked into the corner with the stool before sitting on it. Jitfer smiled at you before placing down the vegetables and things he needed pealed. “Yer a sweep saver lass.”  
  
You shrugged lightly. “Well I love to help!”   
  
Jitfer ruffled your hair before he started to work on the meats. You sat in the corner for a while peeling and helping Vytwed when he asked. You stretched as you finished the bag full. “I’m done Jitfer.” You called over the sounds of the crew.   
  
“Alright lass ye can take a break and have a drink.”   
  
You moved to the other side of the counter as Mivfir came down the stairs looking for something. He scanned the room till he saw you and came over having to push a couple of trolls out of his way. He settled himself standing beside you which you smiled. “Mivfir were you looking for me?”   
  
The elder nodded. “Aye lass, the last I saw ye was at the rails. I was worried ye fell over the ship. Besides ye miss our midnight meal together lass.”   
  
You frowned wow was it late in the night. “Oh sorry Mivfir! I didn’t mean too.” You frowned feeling horrible you love having lunch with Mivfir it was fun.   
  
“It’s alright lass. Ye were helping Jitfer again aye?”   
  
You nodded. “Yeah he saved me from boredom.”   
  
You smiled as Vytwed placed an mug of drink in front of Mivfir who looked up at him. Vytwed winked at Mivfir who smiled giving an hand sign to the other troll. You tilted your head till he placed another mug in front of you. You looked at the mug. The liquid inside bubbled lightly and gave an god horrible smell which made you look away from it.   
  
Leoyiu the morning member who stirred the ship smiled at you. He was an very handsome and buff olive blood. He placed an hand on your shoulder. “Hey babe, you need to have a drink before you look away from it. That’s bad to do. It's smooth stuff which would make a little thing like you feel on cloud nine.”   
  
You brushed off the intoxicated troll before giving an smile. “No it’s okay I don’t drink alcohol. It’s not good for the brain it rots the brain cells. Thank you though...”   
  
You pushed the mug away from you which had the crew members standing there looked at you. Leoyiu shrugged and drank it for you. You shifted nervously at there stares; it was like you just spat on the holy bible or something. Mivfir gave an smile which had you move a little away. It wasn’t an friendly smile it was an I’m going to do something smile. Some times you questioned if the elder wasn’t an child at heart and mind. You didn’t get much away when someone caged you a bit.   
  
You looked up at Mivfir who had you trapped between the counter and his body. He may be 650 sweeps old but he was still as power as an 125 sweep old sea dweller. He gave you an wicked smile. Which caused you to blush you wondered for an moment what he looked like in his prime. Properly an lady killer with that smile. You listened as the old troll spoke. “Come lass ye can’t neigh let thee lads do this for ye. Just a taste lass ye never know how good real drink tastes.”   
  
You squirmed a bit looking at Mivfir. “You promise once I try it I don't have to again if I don't like it?”   
  
Mivfir nodded an already purple blush on his face from the alcohol he already consumed. “Aye lass.”   
  
You sighed nodding. “Alright...”   
  
Mivfir smiled as he moved from you signaling the cook to give you the good drink. You looked at the bubbling drink in the mug. The crew was silent as you brought the drink to your lips and gulp it down. As you moved the mug away the crew licked there lips.   
  
Mivfir smiled; “Well lass?”   
  
You looked at Mivfir before you gave an little giggle. “Can I have another one?”   
  
The crew in the hold broke into cheers and laughter as one of the cooks gave you another mug full. Mivfir smiled as he watched you cut loose a little with the crew of course under his watched full eye. Even though Mivfir was intoxicated he hoped the drink wasn’t to strong for you and hopeful Dualscar wouldn’t be to mad at him. After all even you needed to cut lose.   
  
Meanwhile Dualscar sat in his chair as he mapped out to the next port town to get supplies for the next hunt and for the none purple blood crew to stay in the rifles or cheap dirt inns till they were done with the Empress’s Lusus. Dualscar tapped his desk lightly as he did an rough calculation of the costs in his head.   
  
He hummed over it before he figured it my be best to see how much the cooks and bartender had supply wise. If they had enough it would be cheaper just to restock them and even the old food the gutter bloods could have till the ship picked them up again. Dualscar yawned before stretching. Dualscar got up from his chair to go call on Mivfir.   
  
Dualscar opened his door to see no one was on deck. He growled as he walked out and looked up at Xeriya. Who was the only one other then troll up in the look up post on deck. “Xer! Wwhere thee nine terrors is thee creww!” Xeriya gazed down at him before moving his hand to signal they were drinking. Dualscar snarled before Xeriya looked away. “Turn thee ship nine knots to north east, east! Wwe’re head for thee Hoptiya!” Xeriya nodded as he started to turn the ship.   
  
Dualscar’s temper was hitting it’s limit. You had something to do with this no doubt. You were always causing trouble for him. And why in blazes was the whole of his crew down stairs. Dualscar went down to the food part of the ship with an itch to start killing some crew members. As he opened the door the sounds were coming up from the other closed door. It did little to stop the hoots, yells, whistling, and paw-beast calls. What the hell was happening to his ship.   
  
Dualscar opened the door from the top deck to the lower mess deck. As he walked down the stairs he say trolls all clamored in gulping down drinks like it was water. Dualscar moved a bit more in after pushing a few when he looked at you wide eyed. You were dressed in one of his shirts that was partly opened in the short skirt combo and black boots. Your head moved as you sung. A red flush across your face and Mivfir smiling with his stringed instrument playing an low thumbing tune.   
  
The smell of beer and alcohol was everywhere. Two cups sat side by side on the stool beside the stage and they didn’t seem to be full either. You were dancing as well. The dance itself was little to slutty like which had the crew in an up roar of male pheromones and hormones since most had not gotten laid in an while.   
  
Dualscar could see when you dipped your hips the underside of your bloomers. He blushed an very light royal purple color. It was like you were seducing his crew as your tongue ran over your lips well your hair was just a bit in your eyes and your eyes were lolled. Your lolled eyes seemed to flicker to him. You gave an total hunter like smile as you seemed to straighten out enough.You walked pass the other trolls Dualscar watched as you swung your hips. You reached out to one of the crew members running your tips of your fingers under his chin like beard before winking at him. Dualscar watched the troll splatter purple blood out his nose dropping back.   
  
You smirked as you kept singing. The clicks of the boots had him shiver in delight. It took all of his being as you pressed up against him your breasts pushed up against his lower chest. It took a lot for Dualscar not to look down to see the swell on them. You pushed him back slightly with your hands as you almost strutting around him.   
  
Dualscar was trying not to pant out right as he heard the click of your boots. Most of the crew down the stairs was panting for him. You stopped in front of him again you dipped your hips against him before working up rotating your hips. You wrapped your arms around yourself lightly. Dualscar had to force his hands cross his chest as an means to keep his hands to himself. You smiled with an deep blush before moving away as you swag your hips. Your skirt flipped left and right. The crew behind you, heads swung left and right trying to get an peak under it.   
  
You had walked back to the stage and pressed your hands on the stool flipping your ass out and giving an smoldering look at everyone as Mivfir stopped playing. You straighten a bit turning around sitting on t he stool crossing your rather long legs before Mivfir handed you one of the mugs on the other stool beer. One of the crew members started to hoot and bellow in cheers. You smiled you eyes locking in on Dualscar. “Oh no, big daddy found out!”   
  
You were dramatically as you placed an hand on your forehead before swooning lightly. Mivfir snorted in laughter as he placed his hand on your back so you didn’t fall off the stool. He founded you were an very playful creature with an couple drinks in you. It seemed they should have not had giving you the strong stuff.   
  
Dualscar looked at Mivfir who flashed his fangs in an smirking smile. You struggled up onto your seat before grabbing the mug beside you. You looked at it before frowning. You slurred as you spoke the words not really sounding right. “Milf I’m low! Can’t I have some of yours?”   
  
You pouted at the older troll who smiled at you shaking his head. “Neigh lass tis mine blessed liquid.”   
  
You pouted more as Dualscar about to say something when one of the younger blue bloods looked at you. He gave an wicked smile as he stood up. “Well pretty little stone h-how about I g-get you another one on me.” The boys behind him shouted a little in calls and slurs.   
  
You looked up at the troll before snorting behind your hand. “I’d rather drink from the deck then you.”   
  
The Trolls made a face before he grabbed you pulling you onto his lap as he sat back down. The troll wrapped his hands around your waist to keep you there. “Come female don’t be so hard to get... Slaves like you love getting the attention and being mated...You know my bulge is bigger then old captains here...I’ll show you a good time...”   
  
You huffed pushing at his hands. “Get off! I’m no ones sex slave you dolt!”   
  
You mewled in a bit of panic as the troll started to sniff your neck a little. Dualscar snapped his head around to see you struggling in the lap of another. It seemed you were blushing as well as your e/c eyes connected to his. “Dualscar help...”   
  
Dualscar looked at you. Your face had an red flush to it. Your lips looked a little bruised from the lip biting you were doing. You just looked like you were begging to have him mate you. Dualscar’s eye twitched as his temper blew thats to the amount of pheromones in the room. His mind kicked up an poor excuses to get him angry like how dare one of the crew members touch you since you were his slave.   
  
A couple of trolls shouted at the overly drunk troll as Dualscar stomped over. He grabbed one of the wooden stools on his way over and smashed the stool over the trolls head. You ducked a little to save your own head as the troll who held you was knocked out cold but the hit.   
  
One moment you were looking at Dualscar’s armor the next your looking behind him. You squealed as Dualscar throw you over his shoulder. You pouted drunkenly hitting his back with your balled fists. “Hey! C-captain prissy pants! Let me gooo! I-I asked for help not to be manhandled!” You jolted as Dualscar slapped your ass growling. You pouted against his shoulder being an good slave. “Asshole...” Dualscar snorted as he started walking up the stairs with you. You watched as everyone from the mess hall looked at you either with an smirk or in shock.   
  
As Dualscar went from the lower deck door to his own you had started to gently trace his ear fin with your tongue. Dualscar never moved fast enough to open the door and hurl you onto the nest. You laughed rather cutely as you bounced landing on the nest. Dualscar held onto his assaulted ear blushing. You stuck out your tongue at him. “Mmm you don’t like you ears touch huh?”   
  
Dualscar looked at a bit more as you laid there not making an moment to cover up as he could see your bloomers under your skirt and it seemed the one of the buttons on the shirt you were wearing seemed to had hung from where is claws had ripped your shirt. You smiled at him as you laid back staring at him. An harpy like smirk across your face. “Aw big daddy all flustered?”   
  
Dualscar scoffed before you stretched showing off the plains of your stomach and your bodies gentle curves. Dualscar can't help when his ear fins started to move in an flickering movement to signal interest. He was squirmed a bit as the spines on his back were bothering him. Dualscar growled before he pounced on you pinning you down so you didn’t seduce him anymore with those evil luring eyes. “Yer an playing wwith fire lass...” Dualscar growled again but this time it came from deeper in his chest.   
  
You gave an little giggle as you legs wrapped loosely around his waists and your hands rubbed his chest which your hands started to move lower on each down stroke. “Maybe I like the burn...”   
  
You taunted which caused Dualscar to have to bat your legs away before he rolled you onto your stomach. His hands held your arms keeping the wondering limbs in place. This didn’t stop you from rubbing your ass against his pelvis. He watched as you closed your eyes as he started to nip and lick at your shoulder. If you wanted to play he’d play. “Fucking temptress lass...” He uttered.  
  
Dualscar licked your ear lightly causing you to give an drunken giggle. Dualscar smiled against your neck as he continued kissing your neck. Dualscar almost worked a bit longer then he normally would on an female’s neck. He just loved hearing these wired sounds you would make. When he started to ground against you he paused when he heard nothing. His face screwed up a little he looked up at you from your neck to your face to see your eyes were closed.   
  
Dualscar narrowed his eyes as he moved a little to see that your back legs are limp. Dualscar twitched lightly did you really just fall asleep on him. You suddenly mumbled and nuzzled into the blankets under you. Dualscar moved off you before rolling you over so you could sleep off the alcohol. Dualscar sat on the edge of the nest box sighing with his head in his head. You really knew how to wound an males pride.   
  
Dualscar looked at you from an glance as your mumbled his name you hand reached over to his side as you clenched the blankets. Dualscar sighed before taking the small task of getting you somewhat ready for bed. He unbuttoning your shirt and unclicked the side of your skirt taking them off of you leaving you in your under garments. Dualscar looked at your boots before undoing them and pulling them off setting them beside the nest. Dualscar sat at the side of the nest before pulling his blankets over you.   
  
Which turn he shook his head before getting up before adjusting his pants lightly. He was comforted by the fact when you woke up you’ll have one hell of an headache. Dualscar grabbed the map on his desk to show the ships stir master. Dualscar moved the door open to see the bits of his crew members with there ears to the door. They looked up at him before he snarled eyes coloring over a little out of rage.   
  
Dualscar literally kicked the trolls in front of him door away. Most got away before they could get the his boot in there face. “Get back to yet posts ye yelloww belly land dwwellers! Wwe still got to get to the twwo more lusii for thee terror.” The crew did what they were told as Dualscar frowned crossing is arms after he closed the door to his cabin. You always gave him an headache. He guessed it was part of your charm. He sighed so much work to do so little time.   
  
The next night you groaned rather angrily as Dualscar was shouting from outside the cabin door. You tried your hardest to bury yourself under the mass amount of pelts to drown out the sounds. It felt like you had let an elephant play the Mamba on top of your head then asked someone to smash hammers again your ears and brain. “Get up ye lazy gutter bloods! I said get up ye fucking imps!”   
  
What sounded like an bone and brain cradling gun shots went off. You huffed up holding your head. You glared at the door before grinding your teeth. Heaven help him you were going to turn the weapon on his own face. You kicked the blankets off you as you sat up. You clumsily got up from the bed before grabbing the dagger Mivfir had giving you from under your set of clothes that you didn’t remember taking off. You shook your head as you just through on one of his dirty shirts and pants. They were two sizes to big but you didn’t care at this point.   
  
You through open the door to see the night crew being slower then they should be. Bentya looked up seeing you before he nudged the troll beside him. The troll looked at you before at Dualscar. He cracked a smile as he seen your eyes narrow on Dualscar holding the dagger like any murder would. You started to move to Dualscar in your bare feet.   
  
Dualscar stared at his crew who were looking behind him. He was about to shoot off another blast when he heard the sounds of metal on metal. Dualscar moved and whipped around to see you moving your dagger glaring at him. You looked *sun licked but also very bulge harden as well.   
  
Your e/c hair went every which way and you looked like you were losing your mind with the dagger you were holding which had a piece of blue on the hilt. Dualscar had to suppress his mind as he seen you were in his clothes. They may be two sizes to big but damn it’d he let him imagine taking them off you. The crew cheered a bit as you crossed your arms careful of the dagger with a smug look. Your the crossing pushed up your breasts which drew in his eyes.   
  
You spoke which snapped his attention back to you. “Good your fucking no good piece of shit blaster is off line. Next time you pull that shit this dagger is ending in your brain low life scum! Know not a peep out of all of you or I'll roast you alive with my mind!” You turned and stomped off back to his cabin. Which you opened and slammed the door causing the crew to groan at the sound.   
  
Dualscar blinked till he looked down at his weapon which caused him to shout. His harpoon blaster was sparkling a little as you had jammed the dagger into it breaking a bit or two off it. Dualscar glared at the door before looking at the crew who made themselves rather busy under his glare. Dualscar grumbled as he had to now go get his weapon fixed as they were searching for an lusus to kill. It was going to be a long week...   
  
It had been an week since you jammed Dualscar’s weapon even though you were rather happy about it Dualscar was giving you a headache about it though. You were lucky that Mivfir had known how to fix it since all you did was jam the spring like part. You also learned what the ship crew was hunting one night. You were in the mess hall with Vytwed cleaning glasses when you were slammed rather violently into him.   
  
The older troll grabbed you as he steady the both of you before he cussed. “In Gog’s bounce-globs are thee wigglers doing!” You looked up at him confused till the day crew scrambled up from the crew cabins. One or two hopping on there boots and tucked in clothes with there weapons out.   
  
Jitfer had run up from the bathing rooms soaking wet. “Bloody hell! What was that!”   
  
You looked up at Vytwed confused till you felt yourself float before slamming back onto the ship floor. You barked in surprise as Jitfer run behind you to the small port window. “By Gog’s bloomers! They’ll get the ships destroyed! It’s bloody huge!”   
  
Vytwed let you go as you scrambled to Jitfer as you floated up again. You wanting to see what he was looking at and causing this rather scary experience. Your eyes widen lightly it looked like the ship was under someone white. It seemed to cover a large area because you couldn’t see the sea water. “What is it?”   
  
You asked as Jitfer looked down at you before blinking. “Its a big bloody Lusus Y/n.”   
  
You pointed at it freaking you a bit. “That’s a lusus! But they’re small not this huge thing!”   
  
Jitfer sighed. “Like trolls they come in different sizes as well lass.”   
  
You looked back out before flinching as you heard the sound of cracking from up top on the main deck. After a while everything calmed down. A cheer came up from the main deck. You sighed as did the other two older trolls. Vytwed sighed looking at the mess in the mess hall and kitchen. “Y/n help me clean this mess will you...”   
  
You nodded helping out the older troll. Let just say that day you had to listen to Dualscar stroke his ego. The ship had go into port though so the crew could repair some of places were the giant ass lusus destroy. You were locked in the captains cabin the whole time since they had unknown trolls on bored helping. When you were finally allowed out the group had already left port a few days ago.   
  
You were confused in why that was. As you walked out on the deck you looked around even more confused were was most of the crew. Dualscar looked down at you before he snapped at you. “Get back into the cabin lass. Tis to dangerous out here for ye.”   
  
You for once just nodded before looking up as Mivfir had handed your some cotton looking stuff. “To plug yer ears lass. Hopefully till neigh effect ye.”   
  
You took the cotton balls before for once nodding heading into the cabin where you heard the door lock to keep you in. You placed the cotton ball looking stuff in your ears. You moved to the windows to see what was happening. You noticed as the more the ship moved the darker and darker the sea seemed to get. You backed away from the window when it sounded a muted sound shook the windows. You shattered lightly as you heard an rather loud *echoing shirk you curled up into the nest hoping the blankets would help mute the sound.   
  
Meanwhile Dualscar stirred the ship into the Gl'bgolyb’s territory. As he stirred the ship he passed by others who were releasing there caught to one of the many tentacles the giant lusus had. Dualscar slowed the ship before letting it drift some till he seeing an tentacle pop up. “Release thee caught lads!”   
  
The crew that was there shouted in command. As two of the more senior members cut the rope Dualscar watched as the Gl'bgolyb lifted the dead Lusus one after another eating them. It screeches of death and whispers only seemed to bother Mivfir. Who had his arms crossed against his chest and a stranded look on his face.   
  
Mivfir had done this trip for the past 575 sweeps every sea dweller had there limits the only one who wasn’t ever affect by this was the Empress. The creature screeched again signaling it was done. Dualscar moved the ship away from the creature as another Ophaner came to take his place to feed the creature.   
  
After the ship got far enough away from the ship Dualscar took the fin muffs away from his ears as did the others. “Mivvfir are ye still with us?”   
  
Mivfir snorted. “Aye captain but I neigh think my fins will handle another 4 sweeps of tis captain.”   
  
Dualscar hummed lightly before Mivfir sighed rubbing his aged fins. “Are ye still in sound mind?”   
  
Mivfir glared at Dualscar. “Lad come know I’m 650 sweeps I’ve lasted 100 sweeps longer then most give me some credit. I ain’t that looped. I’ll take over the wheel go check the lass. I don’t want to think she is either dead or sun licked.”   
  
Dualscar sighed lightly he would rather not do this. Mivfir shooed him a little which Dualscar looked away and headed down to the main deck to his cabin. Dualscar pressed his ear fin to the door to listen for an **visitations from within the room. He heard none which had him make a face. Dualscar opened the door a little “Lass ye alright it there?”   
  
As Dualscar looked in he didn’t even see you which made him frown. Dualscar opened the door all the way. “Lass?!” Dualscar moved into the room. He moved to his desk and checked under it which you weren't under it. Dualscar checked all over the room. He stood in front of the nest looking at it. He moved a couple of the blankets to find he didn't see you there.   
  
Dualscar was about to have an cow when he noticed an finger under one of the blankets he knew was normally deeper in the nest since it was more good to lay on then to use as a blanket. Dualscar moved around the blankets a bit more till he found your hand which was tucked under one of the more heavier blankets. “Gog’s did you suffocate yer self lass?”   
  
Dualscar moved the blankets to see you face first in an more furry blanket. Dualscar shook your shoulder lightly which normally caused you to stir unfortunately this time it had no effect. You didn’t move one bit. “Lass? Lass ye better get up before I play wwith yer corpse.”   
  
Dualscar became worried as he seen you had not moved an inch. Dualscar rolled you over to have a glance at you. Your blood wasn’t seeping out of your eyes, nose, and/or mouth which was a good sign but you weren't awake either. Dualscar sat there and tried everything he could think of to wake you up. It wasn't till he heard the door open to see Mivfir and Xeriya there looking at him. Mivfir spoke; “You still alive lad?”   
  
Dualscar frowned. “Aye Mivvfir but the lass isn't wwaking up. She breathes I can feel the wwind from her mouth.”   
  
Mivfir frowned as he walked up. More of the sea dweller crew popped there heads in to see what was wrong. Mivfir mumbled as Dualscar lifted you up. “Lets get her in thee healers move and see if that helps. Could be tis still to noisy for thee lass. She could be in an coma state aye?”   
  
Dualscar nodded lightly. The crew moved and followed the two down. Dualscar moved down the mess hall then to the middle door at the end of the mess hall. Dualscar then in a quick walk opened the door to the end of that hall way. The healer wasn’t on board but Dualscar still placed you down onto the examination table. Dualscar got a better look at you as did Mivfir who had stared at your face. He seemed to blink before shaking his head. He back away from you with an smug smile played against his face.   
  
Xeriya narrowed his eyes at the elder troll. What did the elder troll see that had him so smug about? The little crew fitted into the room giving concerned looks at each other. “Is the lass really in an coma state Captain?” One asked which caused Dualscar to huff and throw his hands in the air looking at Mivfir.   
  
As he had tried everything to wake you already. Xeriya sighed heavily as he looked at the crew. Mivfir was just smiling as Dualscar looked angry as he vented at Mivfir about having to know get a new slave. Xeriya looked at you before stepping up next to you. He rested his hands against the table you were on as he looked you over. He kinda had an rather pale soft spot for you. He brushed his finger against your cheek a little to move your head when he noticed the dull gray color fluffy in on your ears.   
  
He blinked before moving your head to the side. He looked at see you still had the muffle balls in your ears. Xeriya made a long tired sigh as he pulled the one ball out of your ear. He rubbed the underside of your ear which had you yawn stretching. Your e/c eyes fluttered open and looked up at him. “Xeriya? Why are you in the captain’s cabin?”   
  
He snorted lightly at you before giving a full fanged smile. “You are a bit late getting up.”   
  
You gave him an look before he helped you sit up. “What we’re done with what ever that horrible sound was?”   
  
Xeriya nodded as he tapped his other fin to remind of the ball on the other side. You took it out and looked at him confused as a couple of the trolls were starting to give a round of full belly howls of laughter.   
  
Dualscar looked at then before looking at you sitting up with an confused look. Xeriya flashed Dualscar the two muffle balls which Dualscar sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. How could he forget about the muffle balls in your ears. You sat on the table getting confused by the second. Mivfir just laughed you shrugged it off thinking it was another odd ship like behavior.   
  
It wasn't till a day or two later you found out after getting the rest of the crew on the ship Dualscar and the other sea dwellers thought you were in an coma from the creature they had to feed. Unfortunately there was no time to bug Dualscar about it because he had disappeared into the port the ship had docked to picked up the rest of the crew. You had begged him to take you with him only to fluff you off. “I neigh need a slave to followw me lass. Get to bloody work.”   
  
Dualscar looked at you as you made an face which drained into an pout. “Your an asshole...”   
  
Rockia and Jitfer grabbed your shoulders leading you away to help them as they needed things to be done as the ship was at port. Dualscar rolled his eyes before walking down the planks to the port side. Dualscar had no time he had to get some work out in the main land before they set off to do more hunting.   
  
As Dualscar walked through the more port shops something glimmered which caught his eye. Dualscar looked at the jewelery on the merchant counter. The gold shimmered with deep red jewels. It was as if the sun seemed to raise off the jewels.   
  
The merchant looked at Dualscar. “Like it? It’s rare stuff good sir.” The merchant picked up the necklace. “The gold it’s said to be from the Xinhaxal mountains.”   
  
Dualscar’s eye brows twitched lightly that was high quality gold. “Wwhat about thee jewwels?” Dualscar placed his hands on the merchant bench.   
  
The merchant smiled; “These beautiful are forge from the scale-wings. Each ember they make is cut from them before being forge in the hottest fire know to us.”   
  
Dualscar; “Howw do I knoww that’s true? The flame star burns almost all left unprotected.”   
  
The merchant smiled; “It’s an slow process yes. But the morning star burns the ember to the core which the makers take out after night add more embers to it. Before flitting it.”   
  
The merchant stood up and gave Dualscar the necklace. Then handed him the eyeglass. Dualscar looked through it seeing the layers in the stone. “Mmm...interesting. Howw much?”   
  
The merchant smiled as Dualscar passed it back. “1485 boons.”   
  
Dualscar scoffed. “Lets try 563 boons. The gold though high quality is scratched and not done to high quality of wwork, the embers are all it’s wworth that much.”   
  
The merchant narrowed his eyes “1200 boons that is as far as I'll go if you don’t like it-”   
  
Dualscar summoned his weapon pointing at the merchant. “Howw about I bloww your head off then it’ll be for free...”   
  
Dualscar flashed his fangs at the merchant who paled. “F-for you my sir why not 120 boons sound b-better?”   
  
Dualscar smiled. “Aye that sounds much better.” Dualscar drop 125 boons-dollars on the bench before walking away of the merchant who was trying to control himself with fear. Dualscar looked around the vendor area before going to the weapon’s area.   
  
As Dualscar bargained and bartered harpoons and other better rope for hauling in lusus. He came across an slave accessory stand. His eyebrows moved up. The one eye troll looked at Dualscar with a pipe in his mouth. As he spoke the smell of the herbals in it hit his face. The trolls seemed to pronounce the s more in each word. “Ssee ssomething you look Ssea dweller?”   
  
Dualscar narrowed his eyes. “Aye land dwweller. I see ye have thee parts for a collar do ye have any whole ones?” Dualscar pointed to the one collar it looked a bit small.   
  
The Troll smirked. “Ssorry I don’t you can buy that if you want. I’ll throw in the partss to fix it and the tagss for free. I’m assking ***40 boondollarss for it. It’ss sspecial element in it sso it doessn’t rip apart the sslave’ss neck when they move.”   
  
Dualscar looked at the troll who pinned him with an bright mutant purple eye. The troll knew his game well. Dualscar sighed rather loudly. “Fine here.”   
  
Dualscar through the coins at the troll who smiled. “Thankss for doing bussinessss.”   
  
Dualscar shook his head as he moved from the stand going back to the ship down with his business. As Dualscar walked up the boarding bridge when he moved his head up to see you smiling at him. Dualscar blinked slightly before giving an smirk. You waved at him looking excited.   
  
Dualscar shook his head as he walked up to you. “Wwhat’s got ye all up in thee clouds lass?”   
  
You chuckled; “I got to help Britya and Leozop with loading the pulleys then-”   
  
Dualscar nodded a little as he signaled you to walk with him. You followed him almost skipping along. Dualscar hummed little before he walked down stairs to the mess. You still chatted away about things well he listened. Dualscar scanned the area lightly till be seen Pioxiu the ships sorta blacksmith.   
  
Dualscar placed his hand over your mouth as he shouted, “Pioxiu!”   
  
The rather young brown blood ran over nearly tripping onto his face. “Aye captain!”   
  
Dualscar handed him an bag before pointing at you. “Get tis fixed up for thee lass wwill ye. She needs a collar before she can go to the next port. I’ll givve ye some coins for it. And extra for the twwo tags dirt blood.”   
  
Pioxiu grinned even though Dualscar called him a dirt blood. “Aye aye!”   
  
You frowned before looking at him as he took away his hand. “W-what collar?”   
  
Dualscar raised his eyebrow before walking around you and up the stairs out of the mess. You asked and plead for him to answer you till Mivfir had walked over to let Dualscar know everything was done at the port. The Captain and first mate exchanged information. Mivfir being the first mate noticed you were giving Dualscar an puppy look. Dualscar seemed to be ignoring it. Till Dualscar sighed stating he was going his cabin and placed his hand on your back to get you to follow him.   
  
Your smile had Mivfir give an rather interesting smile as you followed Dualscar into the cabin. “Well well seems thee lad and lass are getting along. Why do I neigh feel better about it.” Mivfir hummed lightly before shrugging. “Neigh I can do.” Mivfir went to work shouting at the crew to get the ship moving.   
  
Meanwhile Dualscar had sat in his chair well you sat in the chair in front of him. “So are you-”   
  
Dualscar shook his head with an sigh. “Lass thee collar is just to showw others that ye belong to me. Tis nothing more then an owner statement. But I havve something for ye.” You looked up at him as he waved you over to him. You hesitantly went to him so you ever in front of him on his side of the desk. Dualscar had turned in his chair to look at you. He seeing the unease in your eyes like he was going cull you.   
  
Dualscar looked at you with a frown. “Come lass don’t ye trust me? I wwouldn’t do anything I promise ye.”   
  
You gave him an unsure look. “Yeah like forcing me down just gives me totally trust in you.”   
  
Dualscar frowned before commenting. “Ye sleep wwith me evvery night lass. I havve yet too force ye dowwn again. Besides lass I promise tis wwould neigh end up with yer beautiful legs spread open like a coined troll.” You gave an confused look before he smiled. “Come lass...”   
  
You sighed as you move close to him. Dualscar patted his lap a little which you closed your eyes as you sat on his lap in his chair. He smiled at you a little narrowing his eyes before he dug into his inner pocket of his armor suit.   
  
You watched as he pulled out an small pouch. “Open yer hands lass.” You opened you hands in front of you which he settled the small pouch in it. “Open it lass.”   
  
You looked up at him before you opened the pouch a little. You looked from the pouch to him surprised before frowning it worry. “It’s beautiful Dualscar but who is it for?”   
  
Dualscar made an face and eye roll. “Tis for ye lass.”   
  
Dualscar frowned his a little was yours frowned even more. “I can’t-”   
  
Dualscar hushed you little with his hand on your shoulder. He stroked your shoulder lightly which had you close your mouth. “Ye can and wwill lass. Tis a small trinket for ye for the jobs ye havve been doing on me ship. As wwell tis awway wwe sea dwwellers wwork aye. It lets the other trolls knoww aye belong to a ship of sea dwwellers and powwerful ones at that. Tis a protection thing lass. Tis wwhy thee lads have a ring or twwo on there one hands, ears, or horns like Xeriya does.”   
  
You sighed before saying something which you looked away from him. “So I’m just an fancy pet know is all...”   
  
Dualscar felt like he was walking on an trap field. Female trolls were so hard to understand at times. He knew there was a wrong thing and right thing to say. No wonder Mivfir always said male mates were easier on a trolls mind then female ones. Maybe Dualscar will look into an male mate like Mivfir did if this doesn’t work out.   
  
Dualscar took his hand and placed on your cheek as his thumb rubbed your cheek lightly which you leaned into a little seeming unknowingly. “Lass look at me.” You glanced at Dualscar who was being rather gentle. “Yer not a fancy pet. Yer a part of tis creww and my only slavve that I can neigh see myself wwithout. Yer special lass tis trinket just a wway to showw ye that yer part of our ship and a wway ye can go into port with me next time.”   
  
Dualscar watched as you made a little face at him. It was mixed in so many emotions he didn’t know if it was good or bad. He tensed a little when you wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him making a sniffling sound. Dualscar sighed as he rubbed your back lightly. “Lass don’t cry. I didn’t mean to make ye tear.”   
  
You shook your head as your breath puffed against his sensitive ear fins. “No... I’m just so happy...”   
  
He made a smirk oh he was smooth and had you hooked on a little. Which was good he wanted to make you his and if trinkets and sweet words was going to do it then so be it. Deep down though Dualscar felt a bit horrible for making you change your mind with an act but he just wanted to make you his and his alone. So no one could take you away from him or would you look else where for affection.   
  
Dualscar’s fins flickered when you took him out of though as you kissed his cheek. “Thank you Dualscar...”   
  
Dualscar nodded a little as you slide off his lap. “Turn around lass I’ll put it on ye.”   
  
You back away a little as he could stand up. You handed him the pouch as you turned your back to him. Dualscar looked at you as he picked the necklace out an undid the clasps. He moved his hands so the necklace was around your necklace as he did you shivered feeling his fingers on your neck a little. He brushed your neck a little before he did up the clasps again letting the necklace drop into place better on you.   
  
You turned around a little fixing the bits of hair that were stopping the necklace from being fulled flush against your neck. Dualscar looked at you seeing the necklace. It looked stunning on you. He was right to pick it up. “Ye look like the feathered trolls of myth lass.”   
  
You tilted your head before laughing did he just call you a some sort of troll version of a harpy. “Well thank you Dualscar it is lovely.”   
  
Dualscar nodded before he sat down again. “Ye can go finish wwhat ye need to lass. Call Mivvfir in here for me. I need to talk to him.” You nodded before moving out of the cabin.   
  
Dualscar leaned back as you left a smug smile plastered across his face. Now the true fun began. It was a bit later that the crew cheered that your group was going to another port for a bit of shore leave for the night and day crew. Everyone was happy but you. You thought with the necklace and rather repulsive slave collar you could go to port but you were very make mistaking.   
  
Currently you were in the captains cabin with Mivfir and Dualscar who were talking about supplies and so on. You had being following the poor captain sea dweller around all night begging him to take you with him. You moaned and groaned as Dualscar looked at you. “But it’d make everything easier just let me go with you! Please Dualscar! Let me go to Port with you. I’ve gone into towns before with an cloak on an no ones every caught on. We can just do that! Please!”   
  
Mivfir sat in the chair in front of Dualscar as you placed your head on Dualscar's desk to look up at him with an rather kicked howl-beast look. Dualscar snarled; “No and that’s final lass noww get yer bloody arse out of here before I through wwhen under me desk to be more useful.”   
  
You stood up shouting at him. “Well fuck you too asshole! I hope you have nothing but bad luck in port!”   
  
You stomped out of the cabin moving to deck. As you slammed the door, Mivfir sighed rubbing his temples he felt like the only adult on a board of wigglers. None of them knew how bad your uttered cruse was going to pay out.

You slammed the door before huffing. The angry bubbled up in your throat as did the tightness of the collar you had around your throat. You didn't pay attention to that as you were holding onto the rail with an death grip till someone touched your shoulder. “You need to take out that anger lass?”   
  
You looked up at Jitfer who was smiling. You narrowed your eyes why did it seem that Jitfer was the one to always seemed to find you angry or bored. “Yeah why you going to let me beat something up?”   
  
Jitfer nodded which surprised you. “Aye I need someone to pound the meat for to tenderize it for me. I was going to ask one of the lads but I think you need it more.”   
  
You nodded. “Okay I’ll do it. I imagine it’s dipshits head I’m pounding.”   
  
Jitfer seemed to laugh knowing you were talking about Dualscar as he directed you to an other door in the side of the kitchen. Jitfer was all smiles when he gave you the club to beat the meat with. He explained what to do. You nodded as you set to work beating the toughness out of the meat. Jitfer gave an unsure look after you started to laugh really wailing on the meat.   
  
Jitfer moved slightly out the door as a chuckle of the day crew members looked at the door. Jitfer licked his lips; “Seems Y/n is having fun in beating the stuffing out of the meat thinking about everyone who’s wronged her...so I'd be careful lads to never cross her...” They nodded paling lightly.   
  
It was a long while till Jitfer appeared again as you looked at the empty rack where the meat was. You were covered in colored blood. Jitfer cleared his throat which had you look at him. You looked at Jitfer who smiled at you. “Why don’t ye go and get cleaned up Y/n.”   
  
You looked at him a bit confused. “What?”   
  
Jitfer laughs; “To the bathing rooms! Go on.” He shoos you lightly with his hands which you find yourself out the back side doors to the mess hall.   
  
You look down to see a set of stairs which you carefully walk down as Jitfer closes the door. As you walk down you can hear splashing and talking. You blinked as you opened the door. In front of you stood four rather naked troll crew members. You made an struggled sound as the trolls turned there heads to see what the hell was going on. You covered your face with your hands blushing. “Damn it Jif!”   
  
There was laughter from the three of the four man. Xeriya shook his head as he got up thankfully wearing pants if nothing else. You felt yourself being guided out of the room by an gentle hand on the swell of your back before hearing the door close. “Open your eyes...”   
  
You peaked from the middles of your fingers to see you were outside the door in another hallway. You looked up at see Xeriya looking down at you. He was an very attractive dark magenta blood sea dweller he had swell of lean muscles, some sort of troll like tattoos, he had two fins one smaller set under the main ones, he had jewels adored his body. Gold shimmered under the light of the ship. He had two horn cuffs on the left horn. His fins were pierces and chained a little to together. He as well wore four rings two on each hand, and he looked very water adapted. “I...I didn’t know! Jif-!”   
  
Xeriya glared at you which caused you to shut your mouth. He was gentle as he grabbed your arm and pulled you along. You followed a bit unsure in what he was going to do. You stumbled a bit as he shoved you into an room. You looked up at him seeing the place was empty.   
  
As Xeriya moved to close to the door your watched he stop just enough speaking to you. “Get bathed...I’ll guard you.” You were about to speak when he closed the door.   
  
You sighed lightly before very nervously getting undressed. You looked at the door when you heard sounds of talking before looking away as an rather loud growl echoed through the door. You turned around to see there was an bucket an powder like soap on the edges were there seemed to be drains. You quickly got washed and cleaned the blood off your clothes hoping the colored blood didn’t stain the white material.   
  
After a well you knocked on the door all clean with the blood no staining the shirt Dualscar had gotten you. Much to your displeasure you could have used it to get him to take you into port. You looked up to see Xeriya opened the door now with a shirt on. “Done?”   
  
You looked at Xeriya as his nostrils flare as if he was sniffing. You nodded, “Yes thank you Xeriya...” You looked down and away from his glaze. Xeriya placed an hand on your head and moved his hand side to side in an comforting gesture. You gave a weak smile as Xeriya pointed to the door. You nodded lightly as you followed Xeriya outside of the bathing rooms.   
  
As you walked up into the mess hall Jitfer was smiling at you. You flashed him your middle finger causing him to laugh. You snorted before walking away with your head held high. You didn’t get back far when Bintya called at you from his spot by the mast. “Y/n! Get over here I need your nimble little wiggler hands!”   
  
You pouted before starting to head over to him. You didn’t get two steps in when you slipped on some of the soap that the green horns were using to clean the deck. You yelped as you fall back into the box of ash. A cloud had puffed up where you landed as while during the fall you whacked your funny bone off the side causing the extra cry of pain.   
  
Dualscar seemed to whack his door open as did Mivfir to the storage deck both with an concerned look on there face. You mewled in tears both in pain and in frustration. You wailed very upset; “I just had a bath!”   
  
Dualscar sighed seeing you which he walked over. Mivfir started to lecture the greenhorns about leaving things on the deck. You rubbed your face with your one good hand hiccuping. You had just had a god awful cold sea water bath that you didn’t want to repeat. Know you were all dirt again with ash and soot.   
  
Dualscar knelt down as he looked at you as he held your face lightly. “Wwell I think wwe solvved thee wway wwe can let you come wwith us Y/n to port.”   
  
You looked up at him before making a sound of displeasure. Mivfir seemed to step up as you mewled as Mivfir held your hands to not hit Dualscar in the face as the purple troll smeared ash and soot on your face, arms, and legs.   
  
After Dualscar seemed satisfied with his work he moved back. The crew hummed looking at you some more then others. The ash and soot gray was enough to cover the pale s/c skin. Though if anyone looked hard enough they could still see traces of s/c tainted under the fake gray color. The only problem as the lack of horns and white scleroses. Your eyes could be an mutation but not the lack of horns. You gave an grumpy look before at Mivfir who sighed lightly. “Hmm... well there broken bases or small horns.” Mivfir fixed your hair a little to made it look more puff. Dualscar nodded having a stare at you.   
  
You glared at the pair. “Really! You shit hive-”   
  
Mivfir patted your head. “There there lass think of it tis way lass. Ye don’t have to wear a cloak neigh even to hide yer pretty face.” Mivfir gave you an look that told you just to accept this fate for now. You nodded before grumbling they would pay later. Mivfir just laughed nodding his head.   
  
Dualscar dusted off his hands before looking at you. “Ye will get over it lass wwhen ye are pouncing around thee port.”   
  
You nodded as Dualscar helped you up. “Land-ho! Xeriya twenty knots northeast!”   
  
Everyone looked up at the crows nest to see the troll pointing before you looked to see the port. Dualscar smiled. Before pulling at your tightly collar. “Wwe can evven get tis collar fixed if yer really good lass.”   
  
You smiled a little. “I just let you smear sot and ash on me withot me kicking you were the sun don’t shine. I think that’s more then enough reason to get this collar loosened.”   
  
Dualscar narrowed his eyes at the open threat before he sighed. “Get yer self ready to go into port lass.” You nodded not really knowing how to get yourself ready but thankfully Mivfir guided you by wrapping an arm over your shoulder and leading you to the captain’s cabin.   
  
About roughly an half hour later you and Mivfir popped out of the cabin as the ship was lining up with the dock. You had on rather long and tastefully boots as well as some jewels but most of all wearing Dualscar’s symbols and colors. Dualscar was dismissing the trolls who knew what they had to do. Dualscar turned to look at you. He gave a smug look seeing his symbol tag on your collar and your shirt as well you wearing his colors. “Wwell wwell don’t ye clean up wwell lass.” You stuck your tongue out at him. “Come slavve wwe neigh have long to be here. Mivfir ye need to come as wwell.”   
  
Dualscar started to move down the plank as the crew dropped it down to the dock. You caught up with Dualscar skipping behind him as the crew watched a little with smiles. As you set foot on the dock you were walking a bit behind Dualscar looking around the port to see another ship docked. He seemed to give an snare of annoyance looking at it. “Fucking seaco-”   
  
“Well look what the paw-beast dragged in? Did your little Empress sent you away from her side Dualscar? Or you have the bulge enough to leave her side?”  
  
Dualscar growled well you looked at the troll; “Mindfang...”   
  
The cobalt troll smiled before sliding her eyes down to you. You gave a small smile as even Mivfir frowned. “Well well what do we have here? A new slave?”   
  
Dualscar growled lightly as she grabbed your hand pulling you close to her. You looked up at her a bit uncomfortably. Mivfir cussed a little as you frowned she turned you around to face the two.   
  
Dualscar was glaring at her. “Get your slimy talons off my slavve bitch.”   
  
You could hear Mindfang just smirk. “No I think I’ll keep this one for myself...” Mivfir and Dualscar tensed as she chuckled. You blinked a little before you ground your teeth a little. Mindfang started to stroke your cheek lightly as her hand got a little grabby with her your chin.   
  
You screwed up your face as Mindfang paused as you looked at her hand. “Unless you want one less finger I’d advise you to move your hand away from me before I bite one off.”   
  
She looked surprised as you glared. Mindfang dropped your chin well Dualscar grabbed you pulling you a bit behind him. “Get yer bloody sea cowws hands off my slavve. Ye wwant one so much go pay one ye two face cunt.”   
  
Mindfang smiled sweetly at Dualscar who frowned. “Know know Dualscar. I was just being nice. It’s not everyday an slave lasts more then a month on your ship...”   
  
You watched as the two very angry spoke to each other. You looked at Mivfir who’s eyes were narrowed to behind her at another sea dweller who was glaring back at the elder troll.   
  
“Well it’s different when your not slutting around spider bitch.”   
  
Everyone turned to see Xeriya standing there. His purple eyes blazed in anger. Dualscar frowned his brows seeing the normally ship bounded troll. “Xeriya wwhat are ye doing off the ship. Ye neigh-”   
  
Xeriya bowed lightly at Dualscar. “I am sorry Captain but the other lads sent me. They figured you may need so help with the supplies.”   
  
Mivfir snorted lightly as Dualscar hummed. “Aye tis true...”   
  
Dualscar looked away as Mivfir watched Xeriya set his jaw. The elder knew Xeriya wasn’t going to speak for a while. Mindfang pushed you away from Dualscar causing you to fall onto Xeriya who steadied you before forcefully shoving you away acting as if he was disgusted. You looked up at him confused as you did Mivfir who grabbed your arm. “Come on slave we have much to do.” You made a face Mivfir was holding your arm a bit to hard.   
  
You nodded as best you could. “O-okay.”   
  
Mivfir loosened his grip a little only to have Xeriya stand beside you almost acting like an guard. You glanced up at the other sea dweller. You looked forward to see Dualscar and Mindfang talking; Dualscar looked like he was about to lose it on her. His hands and mouth were moving an mile a minute. You follow in pace till Xeriya wrapped an hand around your shoulder pulling you in close as more of Mindfangs' crew seemed to collect.   
  
You noted that the four of you were being lead to an bar of likes you have never seen before. The most bars you had even seen were half Inns but this one wasn’t it as just one big ass bar. The outside was an rockish with wood pillars. It looked rather like the old saloons in the wild west.   
  
As the group went into it you found yourself not with Dualscar but with Xeriya and Mivfir sitting a bit off from him. You looked at Mivfir confused as his fangs showed themselves. You saw a group of other pirates sitting there looking at the three of you looking rather threateningly. Mivfir and Xeriya got the three of you to at least the same table as Dualscar after a bit of muscling his way around. Mivfir glared around not liking the area and position they were in.   
  
Mivfir kept you rather close to him looking at Mindfang’s crew members who were looking at you with an rather hungry look. Xeriya had his hand on your head well you sat on the floor right in between his legs. He was trying to distract you from seeing the glances. You however were glaring up at Dualscar as Mindfang seemed to settled onto his lap. You glared at her from your spot on the floor which caught Mivfir’s attention as well as Xeriya’s. If looks could kill Mindfang would be died ten times over.   
  
Mindfang glanced at you which you looked down at Xeriya’s leg laying your head on his thigh in an angry look. Xeriya nervously stroked your hair which caused her to laugh. “I see you still share your slave Dualscar. And you say what I do with mind tricks is disgusting.”   
  
Dualscar looked from her to you at your spot in between Xeriya’s leg. Dualscar snared. “I don’t fucking share thee lass trotter. Xeriya likes the company the lass givves a good song and dance.”   
  
Mindfang’s ears perked which Dualscar rumbled at her. “Oh? Does she knoww wwell lets hear the slavve. Or I could hear it more... Privvately...”   
  
Mindfang licked her lips which caused Dualscar to pusher her off of him. “Not on yer life spider. I’ll get my lass to givve a little song for ye since ye can’t make me feel excited.”   
  
Dualscar stood up as Mindfang looked at him in a bit of surprise as he walked over to Xeriya who raised his hands as Dualscar growled. You looked up at him before looking away not to happy. Dualscar grabbed your arm hulling you up by the arm. “Come on my wwee lass. Ye need to entertain me and thee twwo lads.” Dualscar whisper into your ear which had you blush lightly from his breath tickling your ear. ‘Thee quicker ye do tis the quicker wwe can leavve lass.’   
  
You nodded as you moved from him to the little spot of instrument on a tiny stage. You sat behind the piano like thing with Dualscar looking at you. You waited till Dualscar stood beside Mindfang who gave you a smug look. You started to play which everyone looked at you. Dualscar felt suddenly jealous the villagers in the bar watched as you played even more so when your started to sing. It was a sound unknown language you sung.   
  
There was no teasing dance or anything like that. It was calming as it was beautiful. Dualscar watched you as your head moved side to side. Mindfang looked at you to Dualscar who was absorbed in watching you. She narrowed her eyes from him to you. Her face contorted a little before it broke into an smile. You hummed a little playing the piano as a wave an dizziness seemed to be thrown at you. You frowned before turning your head slightly to see Mindfang staring at you with her one weird eye glowing a little. You paused as you looked at Mindfang.   
  
You turned your head before smirking; as you sung your answer into the song. “You are not my master. So I don’t need to listen to you. For he holds the control over me and my being.”   
  
Dualscar laughed as he leaned back against the table with a smug look. Mindfang grind her teeth side to side looking at you then him. How dare you talk back to her and humiliate her like that. She’d make you pay. She would make you and Dualscar pay if it was the last thing she ever did.   
  
Mindfang turned on her heels before walking out with her crew following her. As they left Dualscar raised his hand at you signaling you to stop. “That’s enough lass.”   
  
You smiled stopping before Mivfir gave a full belly laugh. “I knew ye were a fiery lass. Ye done great lassy.” You smiled at Mivfir praise as you moved off the bench to Dualscar first.   
  
Xeriya hummed giving a short sentence. “Be careful.”   
  
Dualscar snorted lightly. “Wwe still have things to do lads. Xeriya ye can go back and make sure thee bitch neigh hurt my ship.” Xeriya bowed before leaving. “Mivvfir go get thee wweapons for thee hunts. Ye lass stick wwith me I need to get a feww things.”   
  
You nodded lightly following Dualscar as Mivfir disappeared from the entrance of the inn. You had followed around Dualscar for the rest of the night. He had picked up a crates of food and you learned how to truly bargain with other trolls. Dualscar was even nice enough to get your collar fixed so it was a bit looser on your neck.   
  
Unfortunately the time it took Dualscar had to check both you and he into an Inn. It was a million times better then any you had stay in with your friends. It had a grand entrance. You swore that the inn keeper would hold balls in the entrance alone. The rooms where up the grand stair cases and down under the rails. Dualscar tugged you along to the room after the Inn keeper told Dualscar the rules about slaves in the Inn not that the sea dweller cared or you.   
  
The sun was going to raise and you both couldn’t made it back to the ship. You hoped Mivfir and Xeriya were in the ship. You sighed as you flopped onto the rather big nest as you stared at the window that was closed and seal for the day. You some times found you missed to see colors in light then the shaded ones by the soft dulling tones of darkness.   
  
You looked back as you heard the door click open. Dualscar stood in the door way holding two bowels. “Slavve come here and takes these from me.”   
  
You moved from your spot on the bed to him taking the two bowels which now you could see one full of water then other full of a soup. You blinked as you moved to the nest again well Dualscar looked outside before closing the door. He walked over to you as he did he started to undo his outer armor and cape. You looked up at him as he dropped the armor on the floor by the small table. “Givve me the soup lass. The wwater is for ye to clean up.”  
  
You nodded with a smile as he pointed to an door for a cloth to use. You sat on the nest washing your face and body of the ash and soot. When you finished you set the dirtied water on the table as Dualscar offered you a spoon full of soup. You gave him an odd smile before leaning in and biting the soup to eat the contains on it. Dualscar snorted as he tugged at the spoon you gave an playful as you held the spoon in your mouth. “You know twwo can play at tis game lass.”   
  
You rolled your eyes before letting it go as Dualscar laughed lightly as you spoke. “I doubt you could handle me in any game.”   
  
You and Dualscar stared at each other before you started to laugh causing him to laugh again shaking his head. You sat on the nest looking at the troll who you had over five months to grew an rather close bond with. An for some reason you have never felt so close to him as you did know. But it wasn’t long before you found yourself in the nest curled up asleep.   
  
As you were curled up with Dualscar in the more fancier Inn. You opened your eyes waking up when you heard as a light noise coming down the silent block. You looked up at Dualscar who was looking down at you. His hand moved around your waist as yours moved down a bit. Dualscar whispered in your ear. “Pretend to be asleep till thee time is right.”   
  
You nodded lightly gripping him lightly. You gripped him tighter as you heard the sounds of the door opening. The soft sounds of footsteps had you pause. It wasn't till you hear the shaky breath did you both react. Dualscar moved using the thin dagger from your waist. You blocked the attack from the other side. The trolls trembled as you both killed the controlled slaves.   
  
Dualscar nudged your back. “Come on lass.”   
  
Dualscar handed you your dagger as you handed him his thinner one. You throw on your shirt and shorts before pulling on your boots and stuffing the laces into the boots. Dualscar finished tying his boots as you looked at him. “Follow me lass and stay behind me. Wwe havve a sea coww to be head.”   
  
You nodded lightly as he grabbed his sword out of it’s sheath. You grabbed your dagger rather painfully as you both run out from the room. As you both turned the one corner Dualscar growled sparing a glance at you. Your hair was everywhere and a set angry expression was on your face. “Get ready lass.” You nodded glaring at the trolls that were coming at the both of you.   
  
Both you and Dualscar locked swords and daggers with the trolls in front of you. You knocked one or two back before Dualscar killed one. You dodged a sword being run through your back. You grabbed the trolls hands before using the sword to kill the troll in front of you like in action moves. Dualscar would have been impressed if he wasn’t as busy. After killing what trolls you did you both run down the hallway. You were so focused on getting the hell out of there that you didn’t notice the sword that was about to cut you in half.   
  
You made a small startled sound when Dualscar yanked you close to him as the sound of flesh cutting entered your ears. You looked to see the troll died where he stood with his head nearly off and Dualscar swords bright teal color. Dualscar let you go before you thanked him. Dualscar smiled. “Ye can thank me later lass.”   
  
You told him where he could go when he winked at you. Dualscar smirked seeing you blush bright red. As you run you both made it finally to the ballroom like entrance of the Inn. Dualscar stopped you by placing his arm out. You looked at him as he snarling as behind you both and looked up. You looked up clenching your dagger.   
  
Mindfang sat rather fancy like on the bit of the rail with a throwing dagger in one hand and the sword in the other. “Well, well, well, what do we have here? Dualscar I’m surprised you care for your little mutant slave so much. Should I be telling your empress on you? I doubt she’d be as forgiving...but then again I could see the expression of sorrow on your face when I kill her.”   
  
Dualscar roared his fins and gills flaring. “Ye not get a guns pace closer to my lass ye coin digger! I’d rip yer face off before ye got evven close.”   
  
Mindfang smiled as she dropped off the railing to a bit in front of the part of you. “Well lets test that shall we?”   
  
You watched as both Dualscar and Mindfang rushed forward with their swords a blazing*. You watched as the pair fought so absorbed with the way there swords clanged off each other and the just inches missed death blows. Dualscar watched Mindfang reading her movements as she read his. He wondered what dirt trick she was planning as her lips twitched into an rather disguising smile.   
  
Dualscar turned his head when he heard you hiss in pain. You held the top of your shoulder staring at a troll who growled. Dualscar was about to shout when Mindfang tried to use his distraction. Dualscar defend himself as you held up your dagger.   
  
Dualscar looked at you as you shouted at him. “Pay attention to your self! I can handle this!”   
  
Dualscar looked at you before smiling. “Ye better lass or yer not going back to thee ship!”   
  
You snorted as you blocked the trolls attack. Dualscar felt better knowing you were hopefully were going to be okay. Mivfir did trained you after all. Mindfang looked at Dualscar as both circled each other both relaying on their swords due to the weapons being unable to use at the moment for whatever reason.   
  
Dualscar’s eyes would flicker to your form to make sure you were okay. You were holding up against Mindfang’s controlled slave. You moved the dagger in time to slice the trolls throat before moving back away from the dying troll. Mindfang smiles as she notices Dualscar’s staring as you came up to beside him holding that dagger firmly in your hands eyeing her.   
  
Mindfang couldn’t help back laugh. “Pathetic mutant. You really think you can beat me?”   
  
You growled. “I’ve killed bluebloods before bitch!”   
  
Dualscar growled loudly though moving you behind him as Mindfang flashed her fangs. “You think he really cares about you huh? You don’t even know little mutant. He hasn’t even told you the truth yet as he?”   
  
Mindfang keeps her sword out as Dualscar’s eyes widen. You keep your defense up as you looked at Mindfang; “What?”   
  
She laughed bitterly. “Oh didn’t you know? The Signless mutant group just got caught a day or two ago. They’re going to be executed.”   
  
You screamed as you were going to attack her. Mindfang smiled before grabbing an smoke bomb and letting it off. You coughed as did Dualscar till the smoke settled.   
  
You looked at were she was as her voice still rang in your head. You looked at from there in terror as turned your look at an oddly glanced away Dualscar. “My friends are alive...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I don't mind if I have told you darlings what that means. It's like how in old times they'd say moon licked or a persons being licked by the moon. It;s just another way in saying has gone crazy.
> 
> * Well they don't have guns so it can't be guns a blazing right? lol
> 
> ** You can within the empress's Lusus because humans dont have such an high level of earing as Trolls to nor the mental range brain range to have it affect our minds like the trolls do.
> 
> *** 40 boondollars is roughly 8 to 9 dollars for the good collars. Expensive collars can hit well over 500 boondollars. But cheap collars are about 1 boon dollar each. The reason for this is because slavery in Alterina is so common so teh demand is always there. Most of the time slave owners buy in bulk so everything does equal out though it doesn;t sound like it.


	23. Our Journey: Dualscar Route Chapter 5

Dualscar and you stood there till you turned walking to him. “My friends are alive Dualscar?” Dualscar turned his head again unable to look at you. “Tell me it’s not true...please tell me it’s not true...” Your voice was rough and thick with heartbreaking emotions.   
  
You had learned to trust Dualscar only to have that ripped away from you as crashing for you. He had said you were part of the crew and that you could trust him. All to find out the grounds you built your trust on with him was an lie.   
  
Dualscar mumbled as his ear fins moved down. “It’s true...it’s true lass yer friends wwere nevver gone. Tis a lied I told ye to make selling ye easier...”   
  
You looked away from him just as the doors busted opened with some of the crew. Mivfir huffed looking at the pair of you. “Thank the bubbles yer both-”   
  
You looked at Mivfir. “Did you know too? Did you know my friends weren’t died Mivfir?! Did everyone!”   
  
Mivfir opened his eyes an fraction before he looked at Dualscar who gave an angry sorrowful look. Mivfir licked his lips lightly. “Aye lass I and the whole lot of thee lads knew they may not have died. We neigh question what the Captains says his word his law.”   
  
You shook your head before you fought form Dualscar placing an hand on your shoulder. “Don’t touch me.”   
  
Dualscar clenched his jaw as you glanced at him from under your hair. Dualscar looked at Mivfir. “Thee lass needs a bit of medical attention Mivvfir...” The crew looked at Mivfir as he shook his head sighing. They looked down a little before Dualscar sighed. “Lets go back to thee ship I've had my fill of tis place.”   
  
To say it was an rather silent walk back was an understatement. Mivfir tried to touch you but you glare at him with such an over pouring amount of hatred. The only one who could even do anything was Xeriya who had an hand on your back to get you to follow them.   
  
Dualscar watched from is spot in the middle of the group. He stared at you. It wasn’t right for you to be taking this out on Mivfir or anyone other then him. He understood you were hurting but it didn’t make it right. Not saying what he did was right but still. Dualscar sighed shaking his head as the group started to walk up the plank onto the ship.   
  
You led yourself into Dualscar’s cabin to just get away from what crew members that were looking at you. You couldn’t stand them at the moment their lies and their pretend concern faces. As you slipped into the room you took off your shirt to have a look at the cut. You studied it and fingered it lightly. I wasn't deep or big thankfully just an small flesh wound that an bandage and suave could fix.   
  
You glared lightly as the door opened and revealed Mivfir with a small bowel and bandages. He had an sorrowful look on his face which you just looked away from. He only felt bad cause they all got caught. You both didn't say anything as Mivfir moved the chair to in front of you. He placed an cloth into the bowel before ringing it out and touching it to your shoulder. Mivfir looked at your wound and not your face it was hard to look into it. To see the pain and raw emotions in them.   
  
Dualscar seemed to come in at one point only to take your attention from him to the true source of your anger. As Mivfir started to finish up with your shoulders that's when you seemed to leash out at him verbally. You called him very colorfully names which Mivfir took with stride. “Lass please I’m sorry lass I truly am... If I had-”   
  
You glared at Mivfir who looked at you as if you just stabbed him. “You’re not sorry. You’re only sorry you got caught in the lie. You’re as fake as they come traitor. I can’t believe I trusted you.”   
  
Dualscar looked at Mivfir he leaned back from you as you leaned front as if making the words follow him. You were ruthless and calculating on your words against Mivfir who looked at his hands. He tried once or twice to get you to see reason only to find were you hurting worse then you were making him feel. You were venting your anger and pain at him because you trusted him the most.   
  
Mivfir knew not to take it personally since his mate used to do it too at him when there clutches never produced offspring. Mivfir sighed he knew it was best to leave before he said anything he regretted or you did. Mivfir got up as you looked at away pulling on your shirt again.   
  
Dualscar’s jaw was clenched and looked tensed. Mivfir placed his hand on the others shoulder as an calming gesture but it just made the troll more anger and tense. As Mivfir closed the door he when into the storage room to count some supplies that usually cleared his head.   
  
As Mivfir closed the door the air in the room tripled in tension. Dualscar was glaring at you as you were to him. It was like two rams readying to butt heads. Dualscar spoke first breaking the tense silence and unleashing. Dualscar looked at you before being short. “How dare ye talk to Mivvfir like that!” He shouted at you. “Thee trolls done nothing to ye lass! He neigh deservves yer temper!” Dualscar watched as you turned on him so fast.   
  
You slapped him rather hard across his face. “Don’t you fucking tell me who I can and can not be angry at! He knew! Everyone knew! What you all properly laughed at me well you all drank! Stupid mutant doesn’t fucking know! I bet you were going to fucking use me to get them to bow huh? What did Mindfang beat you to the punch!”   
  
Dualscar whacked you back in anger causing you to fall onto the cabin floor rather hard onto the shoulder you just hurt. “Mind yer tongue lass! Thee crew and Mivvfir neigh know nothing of what yer friends were and they don’t care! I neigh care what happens to the mutant group. Tis only if thee Empress asked something would I ye ungrateful cow!”   
  
You hissed as Dualscar rolled you onto your back with his foot. You curled up your legs with an twisted look on anger at him. Red blood was dripping from your nose as a dark purple cheek started to appear on your cheek. “Tis only me ye can be anger at ye hear me lass!” Dualscar grabbed your arms and hurdled you up. Which you bit him on the arm. “Ye want to fight bitch?”   
  
You struggled as he lifted you up as you got free of his hands which he let loosen or fear of hurting you farther and to get you to let go of his arm. You let go of his arm to punched Dualscar screaming at him in rage. Your fists pounded his chest as he held you close to him. Your hits weren’t painful or strong. You cursed at him before turning your hands at his face trying to claw at it. Dualscar grabbed your hands and moved you both back so you both landed onto the blanket nest.   
  
You fought it thrashing your nails just inches away from his eyes and gills. “You lied to me! I could have left you months ago! I could have been with my friends! Now because of you I'll never get to see them again! Because of you cunt ass-jerking wiggler loving shit eating son of a fucking whore!”   
  
Dualscar snarled at your face as your one hand got free of his grasp and whacked him in the face. He acted back with a shift punch to the face. You panted as you felt blood trickle out of your nose. “I hate you! I hate you I wish you had just killed me after finding me! I’ll never bow to you because your Empress and Mindfang wouldn’t suck your bulge. You sick son of a bitch!”   
  
Dualscar twisted his face as he looked at you with some sorrow. Your hand was caught with his again as you started to cry. You called him out. About his feelings for the empress that you had learned from the crew members that he adored and you called him out on his feelings for you and your loathing for him at this point. Dualscar stilled as you coughing choking on your tears glaring up at him.   
  
One moment you were in the nest pinned under him the next he had you by the scruff of the shirt hurdling you out of the room onto the deck. “If ye hate me so much then ye can find somewhere else to go!”   
  
You landed rather hard an violently onto the deck causing everyone who was working to look at you as you huffed staring back at Dualscar. You screamed at him. “I’m on a fucking ship at sea you dolt there's no where I can fucking go!”   
  
Dualscar’s gills puffed up as did the purple rage on his face. You tried your hardest not to burst into tears as he slammed the door in your face. You curled your knees to your chest and sat there with your head in your legs pretending you weren’t crying and bleeding. You could hear mumbling before someone knelt beside you. “Go away...”   
  
You shouted into your legs. But the person didn’t and placed an hand on your shoulder. You attacked them only to have your hands stopped by their hands holding your wrists. You broke down seeing Xeriya giving you an concerned look. Colorless tears dripped down your face causing his magenta eyes to blurry. Xeriya pulled you into an hug and gave an dolphin like clicking sound.   
  
You buried your face into his chest just beside yourself in grief. Xeriya looked at you before lifting you up in his arms. He looked at the others who stared at him. “Go back to work.”   
  
Everyone just hesitated before agreeing with him. Xeriya looked up at see Riddio had his hands on the wheel before nodding at him. “I’ll take it you see to the slave.”   
  
Xeriya bowed a little before he moved to the empty healers room. All the while he was getting looks of either surprise, concern, or sorrow. Xeriya set you down on the table before wiping your tears away from his thumbs. You hiccuped loudly looking at him as he held something to your mouth. He was staring at you before he offered an belt like material. “Bite down.”   
  
You bite onto the material before starting to shout in pain as he cracked your nose back into place. Xeriya rubbed your shoulder in an apology as he took the material out of your mouth. You looked at him as he turned his back going into the cabinets and drawers. Xeriya pulled out some bandages and bottles. You sniffled lightly as he grabbed the wheel chair and sat on it as he started to care for your wounds Dualscar had giving you.   
  
You watched him rubbing your face; “Why are you being so nice to me...” You whined at him but Xeriya didn’t answer you. He moved his hands behind your neck and undid the collar placing it in your lap before caring for the scratches the collar and the necklace you had ripped off had giving you.   
  
Xeriya worked quietly and you watched. He was very gentle with you. Once everything was said an done you all patched you with the collar back on. Xeriya brushed the hair from your eyes a little as you stared at him. He blinked slightly before giving you a gently smile. “You tired?” You shrugged at him lightly which he sighed. “Come you stay in my room so everyone can cool down.” You just nodded there wasn’t much you could do about anything.   
  
Xeriya was about to pick you up when you stood up on your own. “I can walk Xeriya thank you.” Xeriya paused before nodding lightly.   
  
He moved with you slowly from the healers room to his room through another passageway. As he opened the door you seen there were two blanket beds. The room was rather lager as there were two desks on opposite sides and directed differently.   
  
Xeriya stepped to the left side of the room where you could see books on books on his desk as well as maps and other small trinkets. He grabbed your hand before leading you to his bed were he sat down leaning his back against the wall and pulled you in. You made an sound which turned into a little laugh as he caged you to him like Disciple used to do early on in your morailship.   
  
Unfortunately the thought of her brought you back into lightly tears. You were pining for your friends for months and months even after you accepted they were dead the first time. Xeriya’s hair brushed at your hair lightly as you rubbed your eyes. Xeriya was looking at you with an neutral look on his face. “I’m sorry you shouldn’t be-”   
  
Xeriya shushed you gently before collecting you closer to him so he could rest his head on yours. He spoke with a lightly clicking sound in his throat. “I don’t mind Y/n. You are just unsure of who to trust when your world is so upside down.” You nodded lightly against his chest. “Trust me Y/n to help you let us take care of you.” You trusted everyone that was the problem. You trusted the crew you found like to be an odd family with. You even had trusted Dualscar which caused all of this.   
  
You broke down on Xeriya verbally explaining what you were feeling, what was going through your mind, and everything you had keep so tightly to your heart. You even spoke about Mivfir. You never meant to ask all those mean things to him. You lashed out on the wrong person. You didn’t even know if he would forgive you and that hurt you more anything. Xeriya calmed you the best he could with his touches and very short words.   
  
He found after a well you fall asleep on him. He brushed what greedy tears clung to your eyelashes and cheeks. Xeriya moved a bit to get comfort as he had your head in his lap and an thin blanket over you. Xeriya couldn’t help but to pity you in an morial way. It was just something about you that help stir his own wounded soul. Xeriya looked up at the ceiling before shaking his head and grabbed an book off his nightstand and cracked it open. It looked like he wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon.   
  
Hours later Xeriya looked up to see Mivfir looking at him with panting as if out of breath. Xeriya just blinked at him. The two shared a room together so the elder didn’t need to knock. Mivfir looked from Xeriya to your sleeping form. Mivfir placed an hand on his chest before sighing. He made his way to the bed after closing the door behind him softly. “Thank the Gog’s ye have the lass Xer. Is thee lass alright?”   
  
Xeriya closed his book as he made the hand wave for so-so. Mivfir frowned lightly seeing you were more damage then when he left you. “What-”   
  
Xeriya cleared his throat. “The Captain. Big fight tossed her out.”   
  
Mivfir frowned did Dualscar really hurt you that bad. What had happened when well he needed air. Mivfir sat on the edge of the nest looking at you. Xeriya continue as he rubbed your back from over the blanket. “Broke her nose, lashes on her neck, bruised her cheek and stomach, and scratches in other places.”   
  
Mivfir clenched his jaw. How could Dualscar could do that to you. The adult troll just know better then to be gentler with an wiggler.   
  
Xeriya sighed; “Did an number on him too. Scratched his cheek and hurt him.” Xeriya curled his knuckles on his chest rapping it lightly meaning you emotion hurt Dualscar.   
  
Mivfir shook his head great the ship was falling down around his fins. “So two peas in a pod?”   
  
Xeriya nodded before he yawned. “Watch her Mivfir. I need to eat.”   
  
Mivfir didn’t get a chance as Xeriya was up and out of the room leaving you in an suddenly waken dazed state as you watching him leave. You flopped your head back down before yawning and burying your head back into his blanket nest.   
  
Mivfir jolt a little as you spoke. “It’s okay if you hate me now Mivfir. I would hate me too.”   
  
Mivfir glanced at you before moving up and sitting on Xeriya’s nest edge. He leaned his elbow on his leg before moving his arm to brush the bits of your e/c hair. “Neigh lass I don't hate ye. Ye were confused and hurt. I neigh took it personal. My old mate used to do that to me when he was angry or hurting. So tis alright lass.”   
  
You moved your hand up and gripped onto the one hand on your head before pulling it close to your face resting your cheek on his palm. Mivfir gave a small smile as he clicked his tongue rubbing his thumb against your cheek in an fatherly motion. Mivfir sighed as he questioned you lightly. “What happened with the captain lass? Why he paint ye black and blue?”   
  
Mivfir could feel your jaw clench before hot tears. “I... I leashed out at him whacked him in the face even. I said many a cruel things. I just wanted him to feel what I felt but I over did it. And know I’ve hurt him Mivfir after everything he’s done for me even if it was to use me still he was so kind and gentle... What have I done...”   
  
Mivfir made an shushing sound from the back of his throat as he watched you heard you sniffling trying not to cry. “Come lass tears is neigh going to fix this and ye know it. So no more tears now.”   
  
Mivfir shifted so he had your face in his lap but your face was facing his knees. “What do I do thought Mivfir...I’m so confused...” You whined loudly at him.   
  
Mivfir hummed; “About what lass?”   
  
You gripped his pant legs gently. “I want to save my friends Mivfir I have too but I don’t want to destroy what I’ve made here. This is like my home...and Dualscar...well... I don’t know i just don’t want to bow out of his company yet. He’s... He’s just so warm at night.” You paused before continuing. “But i don’t have an place on here anymore so it doesn’t matter really I can’t change anything! I can’t change that I can’t save my friends nor save what diluted straps I think my feelings with Dualscar are. I don’t know anything anymore.”   
  
Mivfir hummed again before patting your head. “Well only ye can change it to make it right till then lass take yer time but ye know what ye have to do to change what neigh be. Get some rest lass yer going to need it for next night. If ye excuse me my legs are falling sleeping.” You gave a lightly chuckling moving a bit so Mivfir could move his legs from under you. Mivfir stood up from the nest before giving an little dance like jiggle which caused you to giggle a bit and make him smile. Mivfir pulled up the blankets a bit more on you before patting your head. Mivfir turned the lamps a bit down before sitting at his desk starting to work. You fall asleep to the sounds of writing and the ship gently rocking side to side.   
  
Mivfir had lost track of time as he scribbled about things he had to do in next port and so on. Dualscar still make him crunch numbers again as well he was writing that the next first mate will have to do for Dualscar.   
  
As he wrote he didn't hear Xeriya come back into the room. Mivfir nearly leaped out of his breeches when Xeriya placed an plate suddenly on his journal. Mivfir held onto his chest panting as he looked at Xeriya who was giving him an twitch of an smile before looking away.   
  
Mivfir sighed; “Lad are ye trying to give me an blood pusher attack? Tis a cruel thing to do laddy.” Xeriya hummed in neither an yes or no manner before looking away to you asleep on his bed. “Lad?” Xeriya’s eyes flickered to Mivfir before shrugging.   
  
Mivfir sighed shaking his head and through up his hands. “Tis a wonder our kind neigh die out with the silences.”   
  
Xeriya just smiled before moving away from the elder who started into one of the two sandwiches on the plate. Xeriya looked down at you with an softened expression before he moved you slightly so you were closer to the wall so he could lay down. Xeriya didn’t really care that Mivfir was eyeing him or watching him act so gentle. Xeriya yawned as he got into the nest beside you. You mumbled lightly in your sleep as Xeriya pulled you in close to him. It looked more sexual then what it was. Xeriya couldn’t help but want to care for you after all you weren’t the first mutant he as seen in his life and he doubted you’d be the last.   
  
Mivfir watched as Xeriya’s breath evened out signaling the troll was in his deep sleeps. Mivfir sighed he wish he could sleep up alas he would have to be up in an good three hours or so. He had an lot of damage control to do. Mivfir sighed again this time in burden as he looked down at his half write mess. “By the bubbles my love Verita give me the strength I need to face this lad.” Mivfir shook his head before getting back to work.   
  
A few hours later Mivfir found himself standing just outside of the bar area looking at the day crew as they came in for the night. He smiled at each till he walked up the stairs and turned straight to Dualscar’s cabin.   
  
The elder didn't know what was going to be waiting for him on the other side of the door. “Hey First!?”   
  
Mivfir turned his head to Rokina and Jurloz who’s arms were crossed. “What ye buggers want?”   
  
Jurloz ticked his tongue. “What’s going on eh? The other lads and the greenhorns are all messed about. Are we going to land or is the sea our poison?”   
  
Mivfir waved his hand. “Thee sea is our mistress for now lads. Look out for lusus to kill and for any ships to plunder.” The two nodded before going off to tell the others.   
  
Mivfir sized up the door before rolling his shoulders back and knocking. “Captain.”   
Mivfir waited for an moment before knocking again this time a bit louder. “Captain I need to speak with ye about the numbers and the plan.”   
  
Mivfir waited a bit longer before he opened Dualscar’s cabin door a little as the smell of alcohol hit his nose. “Laddy ye still up?”   
  
There was a sound of something crashing on off the floor when caused Mivfir to opened and close the door behind him. What he saw almost broke his heart. Dualscar had literally drunk himself to sleep. Bottles and bottles of strong whiskeys, beer, and wines were hazardously all over his desk and floor. Liquid from him throwing the bottles pained the wood as did shards of glass.   
  
Mivfir shook his head as he stepped around the mess. Gog’s he was way to old for this.   
  
Mivfir moved to beside Dualscar who snored in sleep clothes skewed about with pants open and slick with purple liquid. Mivfir grabbed Dualscar’s ear and shouted into it. “Captain Dualscar! Ye ships a blazing!” Dualscar jumped up not before whacking his head off the desk causing him to groan in pain. Mivfir placed his wither hands on his hips looking at the sea dweller.   
  
Dualscar looked up slightly at Mivfir who glared down at him. “What in thee nine terrors do ye think ye are doing lad! Yer a captain not some 8 sweep old wee bugger which don’t know how to act!” Dualscar glared at the elder before his fins flickered down.   
  
Mivfir gave him an very good tongue leashing for acting the way he was. As well for what he did to you which he knew was by accident Dualscar was never good at keeping his temper from his hands. Dualscar looked down at Mivfir for an moment he felt like he should be looking up at him not the other way around. Gog’s didn’t this bring him back.   
  
Dualscar fiddled with the rings on his fingers an clear sign of distress. “Gog’s Mivvfir I neigh noww what thee bugger to do about thee wwhole lot. Tis a right mess ye now. Thee lass... She and I....” Dualscar sighed. “How do I make it up to thee lass. I neigh knoww howw too. Tis our fault if she neigh pushed the buttons nor if Mindfang kept are mouth shut- Howw did the blood sea cunt even knoww about that?! This all frustrates me so Mivvfir... Gog I feel licked by the sun I do.”   
  
Mivfir sighed before he placed his hand on Dualscar’s shoulder. “Lad only ye can change it to make it right. Till take time but ye know what ye have to do. As far as the witch goes ye know as I do the cow can read minds tis possible when she tried to control the lass she read her mind or thinks aye? Tis neigh important right now though lad.” Mivfir patted Dualscar’s shoulder before rolling up his sleeves. “Now lets get these glasses dealt with then ye and address the crew like an good captain aye?”   
  
Dualscar frowned before nodding. “Aye Mivvfir...”   
  
During the clean up Dualscar thought long and hard about what he would do other then make it up to you. Maybe he could talk to the Empress. You were a good slave even with your mutant blood maybe the empress could do the same thing as well. He hummed with an smile as he through the bottles out the window into the sea. The sun would take care of them in the morning.   
  
Mivfir moved outside as Dualscar grabbed new pants and lashed them up before combing his fingers through his disheveled hair. As Dualscar moved the door opened he seen his night crew and four of the day crew mangers standing there waiting for him to give orders. Each one looked at him even Mivfir.   
  
Dualscar stood with his shoulder squared and face like the proper captain he was. “Lads wwe have only twwo things to do. Our servvice to our kind in Lusii hunting to feed thee terror of the seas. The other thing is I am the Captain my orders wwill be followw regardless of wwhat ye all think of late. I will not let disorder fall on my ship. Are wwe all clear lads?”   
  
Everyone nodded or shout an strong aye or yes. Dualscar brushed his hair back as more of an reflect thing the need for it. “Farther more lads I wwill have to deal with thee land dweller problem I neigh wwant to back alas it’ll effect us due to our glorious Empress but it’ll not effect our out come lads.” They nodded before getting back to work or sleep in the case of the day crew mangers.   
  
Dualscar looked at Mivfir who was staring at him. “Wwhat are ye looking at old fish breath.”  
  
Dualscar barked at the elder who looked away with an smirk on his face. “Tis nothing Captain.”   
  
Dualscar moved from his spot to the rails watching and barking at the members to help himself relax. Mivfir walked away and up to the stir house behind the helmsman watching the troll work. Mivfir turned his head as he heard the sounds of talon-beasts. He looked over seen talon-beasts fly down into the port roost house on the side of the ship. Five different ones in one day was a busy day.   
  
Mivfir nodded to the helmsman as he walked off. “Stay straight Rocina.” The troll nodded lightly as Mivfir walked down stairs and down to the mess hall before going to path way to the talon-beast nest.   
  
As he opened the door he looked at see you glaring up at Xeriya with an talon-beast rather nestled on your head. It chirped as you moved trying to get the letter as Xeriya moved reading the letter as he forced it up higher so you couldn’t reach it since he was 6’6’’ at most and you were only 5’0” at most.   
  
Mivfir blinked before shaking his head. “Xer what does thee letter say?”   
  
You jumped causing the beast to squeak in and flap it’s wings in annoyance. Xeriya looked over to Mivfir before handing it to him.   
  
As Mivfir took the letter then looked at you. “Talon-beast like ye lass?”   
  
You pouted before huffing crossing your arms. “Yeah an it’s Xeriya’s fault he put the silly creature on my head after taking the letter then the beast wouldn’t get off!”   
  
Mivfir hummed lightly as Xeriya gave an low murmur of an laugh. Mivfir closed the letter before pointing the paper at Xeriya. “Xeriya stop jigging around and get thee beast off the lass tis needs to be sent back after the captains reads tis.”   
  
Xeriya nods lightly before looking at you. Mivfir looked at you again before covering his laugh with an cough. You looked like one of the sun licked trolls running around saying the end was coming. Mivfir left before he could say anything.   
  
As he closed the door he could hear you barking at Xeriya who was giving off an rich low laugh. Mivfir smiled before shaking his head. You both were a bit of an part. Mivfir moved from the talon-beast nests to upper deck to give the letter to Dualscar.   
  
As Mivfir moved to the upper deck were he found Dualscar looking out at the rails with an telescope in his hands scanning the sea’s for lusus. “Captain Dualscar message from the Empress’s courts.”   
  
Dualscar blinked lightly that’s was odd. Dualscar took the letter from Mivfir and scanned over it. His clenched his jaw it was an summons to the heretics execution as an close member of the Orphaner to the Empress it was an summons to be there. Dualscar sighed lightly before nodding this wasn’t going to go in his favor for you. Mivfir stared at Dualscar who looked as if the gears in his head were working.   
  
Mivfir watched as Dualscar’s face lighten a little. “Mivvfir go get me my quill and ink. I think I know what to do to make it up to thee lass.”   
  
Mivfir nodded lightly before smiling he was glad he didn't have to spell it out to the younger sea dweller. Dualscar wrote quickly an reply that he would be there but not only that but he need an audience with the Empress before the execution because it had to do with information concerning the heretic group. If Dualscar could play is cards right not only could he save you but he could also get it so that you would forgive and state on the Empress’s good side. Dualscar tied the letter then the talon-beast who looked rather unhappy.   
  
As Dualscar let the beast go he didn’t think about it anymore then that. As for the talon bird fly none were aware of the darker presence that hunted it beast till it was to late.  
  
Mindfang smiled as he held the dead beast in her hands reading the very short letter. She smirked lightly before shouting at a couple of her slaves. “Get me my papers and quill. Lets see if Dualscar can handle the Empress’s ‘displeasure’ for him.”   
  
The slaves scurried away as Mindfang laughed evilly. She wanted to watch you burn at the stake all just to see Dualscar in any form of pain. Mindfang had planted an rather taste information in some of the Empress’s soldier ear about another member of the heretic group. She was going to play this till Dualscar was suffering. Then could she get joy out of seeing the sea dweller next thing she saw him.   
  
As two of her slaves came to her with what she asked she scribbled out what he said only maybe it worse by saying that he had one of the mutants groups people on his ship possibly and that he wished to speak to her about the matter. Mindfang scribbled his signature before tying the letter to her talon-beast and letting it go. As it flew she couldn’t help but laugh she was going to enjoy watching him squirm.

A week had passed since Dualscar had let go of the talon beast and you were looking up at Dualscar from the spot in his cabin. You had no clue why you were here. You already apologies to the troll and you both were out of sorts with each other. He was trying to make it up to you and you were trying to do the same thing.   
  
Dualscar made it up to you buy getting you more jewelry which caused you to confess to him that he didn’t need to do those things. So instead he offered you more freedoms. Even though you both found it awkward the crew found this very entertaining.   
  
At times they set things up so you both would be forced into close contact with each other. But they made sure not to go to far in what they did or fear more then just Dualscar’s wrath. It seemed an impressive rumor speared through the ship and crew that you and Xeriya were morials. You didn’t know if Xeriya was trying to court you into an pale romance but he was very kind to you none the less which at this point you didn’t mind.   
  
You spent your days with Xeriya who was normally then not at the helm of the ship stirring the wheel well you watched or you were in front of him as he taught you how to stir the ship properly.   
  
Dualscar snapped his fingers in front of your face which snapped you out of your thoughts. “W-what?”   
  
Dualscar frowned before setting you an annoyed look. “Did ye bloody hear me lass?”   
  
You shook your head. “No sorry I was lost in thought what did you say?”   
  
Dualscar rolled his eyes. “I said ye are sleeping in my room from know on. I neigh like ye sleeping with Xeriya and Mivfir tis sending the other lads to bug me about letting ye lay wwith them.”   
  
You gave Dualscar a little blush before looking away. “O-okay but no funny business!” You pointed at him before humphing lightly. Dualscar blinked a little before smiling seeing how easily you agreed.   
  
Dualscar gave you smirk as he moved a little to cage you against him and the desk almost forcing you to sit on his desk. “Yer quick to agree lass. Are ye sure ye want no funny business?”   
  
Dualscar flashed his fangs at you as he watched e/c eyes go wide before a bright blush of red take over your face. “N-no! I want not funny business Dualscar!” You pointed his chest away. “Your just deprived and miss a warm bed.”   
  
Dualscar snorted before moving away a little. “Ye like it too lass. Xeriya wwhispers to me ye call him me when ye first wwake up.” You blushed before denying the claim. Dualscar laughed before moving away from you. “Ye have neigh worries lass but get ready for day. Ye can go to sleep I’ll be a wwhile longer.”   
  
You snorted at him as he walked away before opening and closing the door. You glared at the door before looking at the bedding you had gotten used too. Unfortunately what Dualscar had said was true. You did call Xeriya and Mivfir Dualscar when you woke up. You had after all spend many months in the trolls bed. It just became natural to wake up to him.   
  
You would rather cut out your tongue then admit it to anyone but even though your friends were pressing on your mind so was Dualscar. You have come to care for the troll and form an bond with him. That some would say were was an red feelings. You moved before flopping into the nest.   
  
You sighed rubbing your face against the blankets. You missed the softness of the blankets. Xeriya and Mivfir blankets were itchy at most but not Dualscar’s his were soft and plushy. You picked at them softly before sighing moving up. You really shouldn’t fall asleep with your boots on. You moved sitting up before taking off your boots setting them to the side of the nest. You slightly your top shirt off to an no sleeve top. Thankfully the freedom he gave you let Mivfir to get you new under clothes since yours were rather shredded. You didn’t really care about your shorts still on.   
  
You flopped back onto the nest before laying there spread out. You looked up at the ceiling before looking to the side. You turned a little laying on Dualscar’s side. You sniffle lightly just able to get the faint scent of his scent. You sighed again before closing your eyes. You felt like you came back home. Dualscar finished what he needed to with the day crew.   
  
As he walked into his cabin for the last time of the night. Dualscar felt tried having not had any good sleeping since you were sleeping with Mivfir and Xeriya. Dualscar didn't really want to think about anything right now other then the feeling of the pelts against his skin. Dualscar quickly dropped his pants and took off his shirt before changing into his day ones for sleeping. Dualscar noted rather happily that you were curled up on your own side by the wall with the blankets on you.   
  
Dualscar sighed as he flopped down on his side of the nest afterward trying his hardest to fall asleep. He tossed and turned before rolling onto his back again with his arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling. Dualscar glanced at you to find that you were facing away from him on your side. He watched the pelt moved up and down in an steady breathing which was your sleeping breathing.   
  
Dualscar sighed before looking back up he almost wanted to kick you so you would have to be up too but he figured that was rather cruel since you and both seemed to jut patch things up with each other. He didn’t know how long he stared at the ceiling back but his eyes stared to droop down.   
  
As his eyes finally close Dualscar snapped his eyes opened to feel someone grab his day shirt. Dualscar looked down before looking to see you had turned over in your sleep and was clenching his day shirt in the confines of your fist. A lightly smile was on your face as mumbled lightly. You nuzzled into his side a little causing your h/c hair strands to cover your face a little. Dualscar looked at you a little before moving his one hand slightly from behind his head before brushing the hair from your sleeping face. Dualscar gave a deep sigh as he rested his hand under you a little pulling you closer to him. He felt you mumbled against his shirt before settling back down. Dualscar closed his eyes he felt suddenly like his world was back to normal.   
  
The next night was an chaotic one. The ship received an urgent talon-beast letter that the Empress was coming to talk to Dualscar. No one told you but the land dweller’s kept themselves down stairs as the Sea dwellers made themselves on the top deck regardless the time. An Jitfer made sure you were out of sight and mind since he got you to help him with baking. The sea crew who were out on deck watched as an giant flying ship settled a bit into the waters beside the ship.   
  
Xeriya had anchored the ship before the Bentia and Draken put the plank down her the Empress to come aboard. Dualscar had brushed a little his armor hoping he looked presentable. Dualscar smiled happily as the Empress boarded his ship. She had a disgusted frowned on her face. “Orphaner there you are I got word from the soldiers you wished to speak to me?”   
  
Dualscar nodding and bowing at her; “Yes my beautiful Empress thank ye for coming to see me in short notice.”   
  
The Empress sneered at him. “Spit it out low blood.”   
  
Dualscar smile quivered for a moment before he spoke. “My Empress; My Meenah, I knoww it is not in my place to wworry about such political matters but was wwondering if ye wwould be as merciful in listening to an other wway to deal with thee mutant problem that seems to be troubling the filth blood on thee land.” The Empress narrowed her eyes before waving him to continue. “Wwould it not make more of an insult to all thee low bloods if ye enslavve him instead? For him into submission and set him up as a prize.”   
  
The Empress looked at him before making an rather disgusted face. “Possibly I will see into that... Idea... But Orphaner you will be at the execution regardless. This seems that the information I heard about you was right vermin blood. Do you have an slave who may have been part of the group. Are you aware of this low blood?”   
  
Dualscar swallowed rather thickly. “A wwee bit my Empress. The thing is thee lass’s slavve papers say she is an blue blood so i neigh think it was true information...” Dualscar was walking on grub eggs with the Empress at the moment. If he wasn't careful he could end up skewed by her weapon.   
  
The Empress narrowed her eyes at him before making another face. “Let me make myself clear Dualscar. I want you there with your slave and first mate with the papers. If I am not satisfied with the out come with the stupid blood hungry land dweller has to say then I will kill not only you but everyone on this ship.”   
  
Dualscar can’t repress the shiver that went down his spine. “Aye my mighty Empress. We shall be there I promise ye.”   
  
The Empress snared before waving her hands as if dismissing him. Dualscar moved from his knelt spot in front of her to up and away looking down. The Empress humphed before walking to her ship. The tick tick of her heels hit the wood of his ships deck. “I hope you feed my Lusus well Orphaner.”   
  
Dualscar nodded; “Aye my Empress.”   
  
The Empress moved off his ship as the machines moved the plank over back onto there side and started to move away. Dualscar sighed in relief as did the crew. Dualscar hoped this was going to be an rather quick affair he figured an all up got the Empress to change to have that mutant male her own personal slave. It would even more be solid after she seen how good you were. “Get back to wwork lads!”   
  
The crew on deck nodded lightly. Dualscar rubbed the back of his neck hoping this wasn’t going to end horrible for him. The rest of the night played out fine for the ship which had him a bit on edge nothing ever moved smoothly since you got on board. But they had caught an rather shorted lusus but it was still a caught regardless of the size.   
  
As Dualscar was walking to his cabin for the day only to hear you shout in either in terror or surprise. What had happen was Bentia and Pioxiu who were horsing around with each other. Bentia had shoved Pioxiu a little to hard which had the younger troll grab onto something to right himself unfortunately what he grabbed a shirt. It was the shirt you were wearing as you who had on Dualscar’s night shirt after you split juice on your own.   
  
So your chest was exposed to Draken who looked up. Dualscar was about to run up the stairs when he seen Draken who was closeness to the wheel house for he was tying the rope down for one of the pulleys that held one of weapons had looked over to see you as well. “Holy shit!” He shouted before covering his eyes letting go of the rope which dropped the crate of broke weapons to come crashing onto the deck.   
  
A couple of trolls drove out of the way to not get crashed. The crate smashed on the deck causing weapon bits to go flying across the deck. Of of the more sharper pieces when flying and cut an rather tight pulled and worn rope for one of the short masts.   
  
The piece cut right through the rope causing the small mast to drop down. Mivfir who was working below it tried to move only to get his foot caught in the one of the ropes that was being pulled up. The elder shouted as the rope tied around his ankle and pulled him up to the top as he was upset down.   
  
The mast hitting the low section had Rokina who was cleaning the deck to move from his head behind crashed to kick the bucket of wash water out. Which caused Jitfer who was walking up from the mess hall with a bucket of scraps to through over board to slide and sent the bucket with scraps up and forward. The bucket was launched and whacked poor Xeriya in the face causing the troll to jerk the wheel of the ship rather violently causing the ship to turn sending everyone to the over side.   
  
Thankfully a couple of deck members who were sea dwellers were the only ones to get throw over board this included Dualscar. This sharp turned caused more chain reactions to the point that the ship both outside and inside were a mess that and the ship stopped moving since Xeriya had been knocked out by the bucket. The only one to really escape this reaction was the the troll in the crows nest. Who shook as he looked up the rail a little as if something was going to happen to him.   
  
After a couple of minutes of things being settled you who had curled up to protect yourself had uncurled a little you looked to see Pioxiu’s claws had ripped Dualscar’s shirt so you held onto the ripped part as you looked out onto the deck. Mivfir was swing from the rope swearing up a bit of an storm his face was flushed purple from anger and everything was in chaos. “Ye bloody buggers get the fucking rope down!”   
  
You moved carefully to Xeriya who had an rather large goose egg in the middle of his forehead. “Xeriya...Xeriya.” You clenched the shirt as Xeriya groaned before hissing.   
  
“Useless motherfucking bulge no good licking-!”   
  
You looked at see Mivfir swinging from his own power. You tried your best not to laugh at the elder. If this was a cartoon you were sure there would be steam coming from the trolls ears. You felt Xeriya sat up as the sound of water falling had you move up to look. Dualscar face looked like a cross between disgusted, frowning, and angry. Out of everything his eyes narrowed on you. You were blushing bright red which seemed to go to the tips of your ears before understandably hiding behind the rail.   
  
Dualscar snarled at the crew who had to fix everything. Lets just say when Dualscar had got what happened Bentia and Pioxiu had made themselves very scarce and hard to find which was impressive when your out at sea on and ship with the whole crew looking for you.   
  
It had been an week since then and the ship had been making it’s way to port. During that time Dualscar explained to you what would be happening and so on. So as far as you did listen was you, he, and Mivfir would be going onto land to help you not get executed as well as your friends. You were very happy to hear this as Dualscar explain to you one day what had happened between the Empress and himself.   
  
As of the moment though Dualscar had set routine lists for his absents you meanwhile were sitting on your stool pealing vegetables for the stew for tonight when Jitfer suddenly raised his voice. “Hey-!”   
  
You looked up when you felt someone grabbed your arm. You looked up at see Xeriya had a hold of your arm tugging you up onto your feet. You looked at him confused you could see a flush of magenta across his face. You blinked as he ripped the knife and the vegetable out of your hand throwing it on the floor before dragging you by the arm out of the kitchen and into the bathes.   
  
You asked him why he was dragging you till he pushed you into an room. You looked up only to him to see him close the door looking away from you. You turned your head when you heard someone clear their throat. You looked to see Mivfir looking at you with an smile. “Sorry lass ye need to be all cleared up and look yer for shore.”   
  
You nodded lightly before asking. “Why was Xeriya blushing?”   
  
Mivfir just smirked at you which you felt the dread raise up inside you. Mivfir pulled up the clothes you’d be wearing. “N-no Mivfir p-please not those a-anything but those-”   
  
Mivfir shook his head as his grin got wider and wider. “Tis’ll teach ye to laugh at an old troll lass.”   
  
Xeriya looked away from a couple trolls who went down the bathing hall as you shouts and protests were heard as well as Mivfir’s rather evil laugh. They looked at the door before Xeriya who grumbled.   
  
It was an while till Xeriya heard the door open. He looked at see you looking rather fancy but stunning. The old nomad clothing played well against the curve of your body. The white material made your s/c skin and h/c hair look more radiant and purer. Under the light of the lamp the jewelry on you shimmered and shined. You looked like an proper slave maybe even exotic bucket slave.   
  
You pouted up at Xeriya who forcefully looked away from you as his fins fluttered. Mivfir only smiled before taking your hand. “Alright lass come ye need to get up deck for the shoring at port. Thank ye Xeriya I doubt the lass would have come if I had asked her.”   
  
Xeriya nodded before stalking away needing some alone time. Xeriya may have an pale relationship with you but it didn’t mean the poor troll couldn’t stop the need for an pretty troll to lay with.   
  
You and Mivfir meanwhile had made you ways up the stairs from the mess hall to which you kept close to Mivfir as the crew members looked at you a bit hungrily. As you and Mivfir got up on the top deck Dualscar turned from looking the rail. “Ye both take to long.” He frowned a little as his eyes draped down your body which you shivered lightly.   
  
Mivfir bowed a little. “Sorry Captain thee lass was fighting me fang and claw.”   
  
Dualscar snorted lightly before smiling. “Tis fine Mivfir I'll punish thee lass later.” He winked at the elder who laughed as did the crew. You blushed before shouting at him calling him an asshole which set everyone off a again. “Alright enough of tis wwe need to get going know wwe can neigh keep thee Empress wwaiting.”   
  
Dualscar offered out his hand to you which you took. You just noticed that the ship was docked at small sport. It made sense know why there were so many trolls down at in the mess hall. You placed your hand in Dualscar’s who gripped your hand lightly and tucking it under the curve of his arm so your was wrapped around his arm. You smiled lightly up at him as you both walked down the plank.   
  
Mivfir smiled lightly at the scene. Dualscar was distracting you from what was happening. Mivfir couldn’t help but feel good no matter what was coming. The elder grabbed the two small shoulder bags before following you both. The three of you walked down the plank to a bit away from the port. Dualscar scanned the area a little before moving your hand away from his arm as he seen an hoof-beasts heading this away. You spotted behind the panting tall creatures was an old fashion looking window cartage. It looked big but it seemed someone else was already in there on one side. You frowned Dualscar told you that you three would be in an cartage on your own.   
  
As the cartage stopped the blueblood moved down. “Captain Dualscar. I have come for you and your company. Unfortunately there wasn't enough carts so you must share. My master sends his apologies.”   
  
Dualscar snorted unhappily at the blueblood who opened the cartage door and took the bags from Mivfir before starting to place them in the protective luggage area. Dualscar sighed as you, Mivfir, and himself piled into the cart. The three of you had got the smaller seating so only him and Mivfir could sit on the push seat which forced you on the floor. Dualscar had made you sit in between his legs as you looked up at him rather unhappy.   
  
You three had to share an cart with another powerful troll whose slave was looking at you as was the troll and his matespirit. The female brought as mouth to her mouth in disgust. “You couldn’t keep your...slave on the outside?”   
  
Mivfir glared at there slave would was an rather tried looking Jade blood. She was adorned in light material and very nice smelling perfumes. Dualscar flashed his teeth at them and gave an rather low growl. Mivfir looked at you. You were adorned with jewels and the nomad dancer uniforms he remember from his youth.   
  
The only difference is that you were on the floor on your knee’s in between Dualscar’s legs. Mivfir shrugged if the other couple wanted to get their Jade possible killed who was he to stop them. The couple seemed to turn an blind eye at your ‘condition as the ride went.   
  
Mivfir was stuck looking out the window with an bored expression. Dualscar was looking at you as your eyes were close with your head on his right thigh asleep. It seemed the ride and sway of the cart had put you asleep. Dualscar gave an bored yawn letting his ear fins flutter lightly. Dualscar nudge Mivfir with his hand which caused the elder to look at him.   
  
Dualscar pointed a little to you before nodding. Mivfir knew it meant that Dualscar himself was going to have a sleep too and to watch the other two. Mivfir nodded lightly which Dualscar yawned against before settling in a bit better. Dualscar had an hand on your head as he rested the back of his head on the push top of the seat. Dualscar slowly closed his eyes not minding the bit of a nap. It was busy work keeping an ship afloat.   
  
Mivfir stayed vigilant the whole cart ride but alas not much happened which was good. Just before the cart arrived both you and Dualscar woke up from the rather long nap. You looked around a bit before rubbing your eyes grumbling as you did the cart started to roll up to an giant well fortified hive. You looked up the window a little to see that you couldn’t see the tops. Dualscar hummed as the cart stopped suddenly.   
  
The blueblood driver hopped off the riders seat and opened the door. “H-highbloods we are here.”   
  
The other couple nods as does Dualscar. The Jade steps out before offering her hand to the female who takes it helping her down as the male follows. Mivfir walked out of the cart as did Dualscar. You had to jump down from the cart before looking up at both of them. “So know what?”   
  
Dualscar stood there with his arms across as Mivfir answered you. “Now lass wwe wwait.”   
  
You tilted your head lightly till true to Mivfir words two bluebloods appeared. “Orphaner Dualscar?” Dualscar moved which caused both you and Mivfir to follow. You glanced around the hive staring. It was once a beautifully place you could see the details in the walls and crown models. You pointed them out to Mivfir who gave you a bit of an weird look before shaking his head in an chuckle. Of course you wouldn’t be fearful of what was going to happen. You were after all one of them.   
  
As the blueblood lead the three of you to giant wooden doors. That’s when Mivfir felt tension in your body. He placed an hand on your shoulder causing you to look up at him. “Tis alright lass remember yer doing tis for yer unit and us.”   
  
You nodded; “Yeah... Thanks Mivfir.”   
  
He smiled till the door opened. Dualscar stood rather defiantly his head normally held high had more an an threaten look to it. His shoulders were square as he body when tense with emotions.   
  
As Dualscar walked in you and Mivfir followed. You looked to see the Highblood sitting on his throne he looked deadly but some how with both Dualscar and Mivfir there with you. You felt comforted that this ape of an troll wasn’t going to hurt you. Dualscar wouldn’t let him you hoped.   
  
Dualscar pulled you to beside him which you looked up at him. The Highblood snared lightly at the three of you. As you did the Highblood barked. “Get the motherfucking bitch on her motherfucking knee’s your int he motherfucking house of the motherfucking Grand motherfucking Highblood. Motherfucking water motherfucker sucker.”   
  
Dualscar grind his teeth before forcing an breath through his nose. His temper seemed to be slowly raising but he looked at you. The quicker this is done the faster the three of you could get to the pushing matters at hand. You sank to your knees beside a standing Dualscar.   
  
The Highblood smiled lightly as you couldn’t help but glare a little at him. “So motherfucker this is the motherfucking mutant motherfucking heretic mutant?” The Highblood laughed a little as you looked down well Dualscar narrowed his eyes. “Motherfucking show me the motherfucking papers this is to motherfucking rich to be not a motherfucking joke.”   
  
The Highblood waved his hand to the blueblood who walked in front of Dualscar. Dualscar dug into his armor before he gave the buff blueblood the slave papers for the Highblood to look at. You shifted lightly on your knees that were not only starting get numb but were giving you pain.   
  
The Highblood took the papers before scanning them a little to quickly. He flipped the couple of pages as the blueblood looked at him. You looked up at the giant mutant troll before you flickered your eyes to Dualscar who was growling lightly in anger. “See ye got wwhat ye wwant gutterblood know let my slavve go. I have important duties to attend too.”   
  
The Highblood glared at Dualscar who glared back. Mivfir looked between the pair before offering you an hand to help you up. You gripped his hand standing up. As you did Dualscar wrapped his arm around your waist growling almost violently.   
  
The Highblood stood from his throne an anger expression written all over his face. “I motherfucking didn’t motherfucking say you could motherfucking take her back motherfucker! I am not motherfucking done with the little motherfucking bitch.”   
  
Dualscar’s temper peaked as his fins flapped a little against his head and hair. You looked at Mivfir who let an very low rumble pass his lips. It seemed to vibrate from his chest. Darkleer glared at the older Sea dweller. It seemed to be an stand off. You could see Mivfir’s fins and gills puff out slowly as the Highbloods face turned more and more enraged. You clenched your jaw lightly as before looking over your shoulder to see the blue bloods gripping there weapons lightly.   
  
You touched Dualscar’s arm with your hand as an comforting gesture. “Everyone please this process is going to take more then one night to be sorted. The sooner we get finished the sooner everyone can not have to see the others face yes? It’s been an long night why don’t we call it a day and continue tomorrow. I am sure you...” You gestured lightly to the Highblood. “Highblood need to look over the documents my...master... As giving you with more then just a glance. An if you need more information or need to talk you are aware of where we are in.”   
  
The Highblood looked up at you before nodding lightly. “Motherfucker spend the culling bloods to one of the rooms.” The blueblood beside the Highblood nodded before the Highblood narrowed his eyes on you. He was going to enjoy torturing you slowly.   
  
Mivfir glanced at the Highblood and you before the three of you followed the blueblood to the room you’d all be using for the next bit. Dualscar and you settled in rather quickly into the room. Mivfir seemed to sweep around the room looking at everything flipping things over and so on. Dualscar didn’t let you dell on what the elder was doing since he got you to go to sleep rather fast.   
  
It had been an long night and he figured it would be just as long. An true to his word it was Dualscar and Mivfir had left you alone in the room the full day. Dualscar was rather angry when he came back shouting that you’ll be staying for the week. Mivfir looked at you which you rather nicely calmed the raging Sea dweller down. An week on land was like an death sentence to him.   
  
Unfortunately Dualscar had a lot to take his mind off the week and you did too. You were forced to be in the Highbloods throne room more of time thankful thought either Mivfir or Dualscar was with you.   
  
By the fourth day your luck seemed to run out when two bluebloods had knocked on the door. Which you answered in your rather normal black shorts and white top. The bluebloods looked at you confused as they seen the slave collar. “Oh?! Master Dualscar and Master Mivfir are not in. I can give them an message if you-”   
  
The older one shook his head. He seemed rather old look. “No kiddo we’re here for you but ah is one of our...masters in?” The elder seemed to pause little as you shook your head. The younger seemed to shrugged. “Oh well we have to take her she’s what the monster wants.” You frowned as the elder just sighed. “Sorry kiddo.” He moved his hands before grabbing one as did the other.   
  
You jumped before kicking up a storm. “Hey! Let me fucking go! Get your bloody hands off me!” You swore lightly you unconsciously took on words you were used to hearing on the ship at them.   
  
The pair had some trouble with keeping you going straight after an bit of pulling and causing the pair had got you to the door where they more or less chucked you into the throne you. You shouted in anger as you landed face first into the blood soaked carpet. You quickly got up from it rubbing the blood from your mouth.   
  
An booming of laughter and the door had you look up. The Highblood sat in his throne laughing at you. “Motherfucker is finally motherfucking alone. What a motherfucking miracles.”   
  
You growled before your temper hit it’s peak. The Highblood watched you amused as you shouted at him and barked at him. This only caused him to laugh more. As you almost literally bounced around in anger but it seemed you act was very tiring very fast.   
  
The Highblood growled at silence you before you growled back. “Eat fucking shit vermin!” You flashed him the middle finger.   
  
It took you an moment for it to click in what you had just said to him. It seemed spending your whole waken time with Dualscar had an draw back. The Highblood snarled as he got up. It looked like you just grab the bull by the horns and know it was trying to gore you. But instead of running away you stood your ground.   
  
Everything happened a little to fast for your brain to react. One moment he was in front of you the next you were being strangled in his grasp as his other hand kept was jerking your arm the wrong away to break or twist the joint right out. When your brain played caught up you sank your teeth into his hand right where his thumb joint was.   
  
The Highblood grunted dropping you which you tried to scrambled away from him holding your arm which he was twisting and pulling. You didn’t get to far when the Highblood kicked you rather painfully in the back of the legs which caused you to fall onto the blood slick floors. You ended up ass backwards and in pain on the floor.   
  
The Highblood snorted before stomping back to his throne settling back down looking at you. You shifted up from the spot the Highblood left you beaten rather badly. You glared not saying a word as you glared at him. He leaned back into his throne chair smiling. “Your an motherfucking treat mutant.”   
  
You snapped at him. “All show you an motherfucking treat you bulge sucking nook slurping asshole!”   
  
The Highblood’s smile just got bigger. “Now motherfucker here I motherfucking was going to give you and motherfucking deal to get your motherfucking heretics out and motherfucking leave alive with your motherfucking masters. But if you motherfucking want to motherfucking call me motherfucking names. Maybe I could motherfucking beat you some motherfucking more.”   
  
You looked up at him. “What fucking deal?”   
  
The Highblood gave an predator like smile. “Tell me an joke motherfucker and I let everyone motherfucking live.”   
  
You glanced at the Highblood maybe he whacked in the head hard because this can’t be what he’s saying. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” You shouted at him. The rage that filled you had you standing up even when your body protested it. “You are a sick fuck you know that? How fucking dare you! How fucking dare you!”   
  
You stomped right up to his throne japing your finger at him. The blueblood beside him watched with an nervous expression on his face. The Highblood just watched you much to his enjoyment. “Our lives are more then some sick twisted motherfucking game you think you know. Your nothing but an pathetic no a bulge sucking vermin! I’ll fucking kill you myself!”   
  
The Highblood narrowed his eyes as Darkleer barked in surprised when your dagger from the Highbloods throne cutting the side of his cheek. Purple blood dribbled down his face causing his face to twist up before and equally twisted smile took over his face. The Highblood got up from his throne as you shifted into an fighting position.   
  
You weren’t about to let this troll get away with what not only he had called Mivfir and Dualscar but to protect the people who had saved you. You felt yourself quiver as he paused in an permit. The Highblood stood in front of you. His massive 10’ to 11’ frame towered over you. He had moved his hand out which you growled at before fighting it.   
  
He laughed cruelly as he got an hold of your collar causing it to choke you as he lifted you close to his face. He was so close up look at you. “Beg me motherfucker or tell me an joke motherfucker or your motherfucking end up with the other motherfucking trolls on my motherfucking walls.”   
  
His partly yellowed fangs shined in the torched lighten. You sucked up what courage you could. “I...I will not beg for you.”   
  
The Highblood started to laugh till he paused before honking at you his eyes fully tinted red. “WHAT!” He dragged you by the arms and hurdled you up so you both were face to face. “I didn’t motherfucking hear your plea motherfucker! Your as fucking terrified as the reason don’t act so motherfucking high! An slave should know there motherfucking place!” He shook you violently as he claws dug into your arms and the collar into your neck causing you to bleed.   
  
You grind your teeth before glaring at him before you spat in his face which caused him to wrap his hand around your throat lifting you into the air. He wiped off the spit as held you up in the air with his hand around your throat. You were not going to going to die without putting up a fight. “F-fuck you asshole. I...I wouldn’t give up anything to the likes of you. I wouldn’t fucking beg or will i tell you anything! No matter what you do to me. I will fight you till my last dying breath! It’s because I know my place is above the likes of you!”   
  
You twisted one of his fingers on your neck which caused him to drop you before you broke his finger. You landed on your bum you quickly shifted onto your feet giving an human like growl at him. Showing that you weren’t going down without an fight.   
  
The Highblood looked at you with an murderous look in his eyes before sicken joy at your challenge. He was going to enjoy teaching you were you belonged in the social order. The Highblood laughed as he descended he was going to joy killing the fight out of you. The sound outside the throne room was the grunts of landed hits and the light cries from you.


	24. Our Journey: Dualscar Route Chapter 6

You were for an lack of better terms thrown around like an rag doll till your back ended up against the ground after he flung you into the wall. You wheezed rather painfully as he stepped on your midsection pressing down. You wheezed before giving an light cry. He was going to break your ribs if he kept going. The Highblood snarled again at you. “Tell me a joke motherfucker or I will cull them right in front of you!”   
  
You blurted out the worse joke you knew. “Why did sally fall off the swing?!”   
  
The Highblood looked at you before moving his foot off your body. “I don’t know motherfucker why?”   
  
You gave an twisted look on pain as an forced a little smile. “Cause she had no arms!”   
  
The Highblood paused before his lips twitched. He moved down before grabbing you by the ruff of the shirt and dropping you in front of his throne before he sat down.   
  
Your aching form looked up at him as he signaled you to continue which you did “Knock, knock?” The Highblood frowned as you pretended the knock on an invisible door.   
  
Darkleer spoke up; “Who’s there lowblood?”   
  
You smiled well either they had these kind of jokes or Darkleer was used to answering doors a lot. You gave an kind of awkward look as you spoke. “Not Sally.”   
  
The Highblood gave a a tiny honk before it became louder. You sighed in relief you couldn’t believe that worked. Darkleer covered his hand a little to hide his own small chuckle.   
  
The Highblood leaned back after controlling himself. He grinned; “Tell me motherfucker another motherfucking other motherfucking joke and you all motherfucking get the leave motherfucking alive.”   
  
You sighed as you wanted nothing more to get out of the Highblood’s company and hope this keeps your friends alive. You gave an nervous laugh. *“How is an legislacerator and a gigapop fruit the same thing?”   
  
The Highblood shrugged lightly as he crossed his legs. “They both look good hanging from a tree.”   
  
The Highblood raised his head a little in an loud roaring laugh. The Highblood smiles as he looked at you. “Your motherfucking funny motherfucking mutant bitch. Go motherfucking into your motherfucking room to your motherfucking sad motherfucking master and I’ll see what I can motherfucking do for the motherfucking heretics.” You moved slightly from your spot glaring at him.   
  
As you moved out the door one of the bluebloods guarding the door pushed you to the side causing you to fall rather painfully onto the floor. They chuckled before an hiss came up. You three looked at the three trolls before you. Your eyes widen slightly seeing the troll for the first time in months. “D-disciple?” Your voice cracked causing her to look at you with an sad but happy smile.   
  
“Y/n...”   
  
The little moment was taken from you when the bluebloods holder her jerked her into the room. You scrambled up to follow them but one of the trolls guarding the door grabbed you and throw you back. “Disciple!” You shouted running at the door again.   
  
Disciple looked back at you mewing your name. You looked up at see the Highblood smiling at you. Motherfucker planned it he planned for you to see one of your friends. You lose it you really don’t know what happened cause you really don’t remember. All that comes to you is tunnel vision before watching the door close.   
  
Disciple watched as the door close she could hear you scream her name all bruised and broken looking. Disciple shook her head as she looked up at the Highblood with anger. He laughed licking his fangs. She looked down as she heard you screaming. “What do mew want?” The Highblood began to laugh that sound was the only thing to feel the cat girls ears till your the rage shrieking roar shook the hive down to it’s core.   
  
Meanwhile you seemed to groan in pain lightly and it felt you were floating. This aroused you but from an slumber you never knew you took. As your eyes opened you saw royal purple ones looking into your e/c ones. You could see your face in there reflection. “Mivvfir thee lass is up. Take it easy lass yer being through an vviolent blood rage.”   
  
You sighed as Dualscar stroked your cheek lightly before smiling at you. “Yer one hell of an rage lass took me and that olive heretic to restrain ye. Poor Mivvfir’s been barking at the Blueblood captains about inducing the blood rage.”   
  
You made a face before trying to shift to sit up. Dualscar helped you sit up. “What happened? Olive heretic? You mean Disciple?! What about Disciple where is she?”   
  
You looked at him confused and concerned which caused Dualscar to sigh. “Ye wwent through an blood rage lass. Yer high blood instincts set off yer blood rage primal instincts tis isn’t uncommon to see it but it does question yer blood linage. Normally blues don’t have such powwer blood rages. I neigh not knoww wwhere the guttersblood's took thee heretic but she wwent willingly.”   
  
You sighed before rubbing your head lightly because your head was pounding as worry spiked your veins. You felt the nest dip again to see Mivfir with an cup. “Here lass drink tis it’ll help thee ill effects of thee blood rage.”   
  
You nodded lightly taking sips of the liquid. It tasted rather sweet. Dualscar sat on the guest nest as he watched you as you drank. He was concerned about you. He seen you how he has never seen you before an culling temptress. You looked beautiful with blue blood that was dripping from your face, hands, and body. Pools and bodies were everywhere. He even thought that vermin of an Highblood was impressed with you.   
  
Dualscar placed his hand on your back as if to caught you before you fall back onto nest out cold again. Dualscar looked at Mivfir who sighed mumbling about dose problem. “I forget thee lass tis a mutant at times captain.”   
  
Dualscar hummed lightly as leaned you back onto the nest. Dualscar sat there looking at you sleeping form. He often forgot how easily wound you could be. Dualscar traced a finger down the bruises of your face, neck, and arms. His yellow nails trace down the welts the vermin Highblood giving you.   
  
Dualscar looked over his shoulder at Mivfir who at placed his hand on his shoulder. “Cover thee lass up lad wwe need to have an parlay with the grand land vermin and your Empress lad. Besides the lass needs her rest for now tis been an hell these sick land vermin have done to our little chirping-beast.”   
  
Dualscar sighed before nodding. “Aye Mivvfir.”   
  
Dualscar pulled up the nesting pelts before rubbing his thumb against the side of your temple affectionately. Before getting up and following Mivfir outside of the guest room that the Highblood rather unwillingly loaned them for the time till the possible execution. The pair set off quickly down to the hall to go to the throne room.   
  
As Mivfir and Dualscar walked the halls Mivfir had to voice up something that he needed too for you. “Lad if I may be so bold...”   
  
Dualscar glanced over at Mivfir who stood straight and tall for his now shorten 5’9” height. Mivfir seemed rather smaller then Dualscar remember in his grubhood the once 6’5” furious sea dweller seemed almost an distant memory. “The lass asked ye about thee Olive heretic aye?”   
  
Dualscar nodded as Mivfir continued. “I neigh question ye lad from Captain to Captain about how ye run yer ship and thee lives on it but will ye truly let thee lass suffer thee loss of her *breeding unit? Ye know as I do that the lass tis... ‘emotional’ about them as she is to ye. I just neigh want to see thee two of ye hurt by tis.”   
  
Dualscar sighed, “Mivvfir tis not yer era. Ye can’t savve the cull able tis not right those need to be culled for thee safety of thee wwhole. I get wwhat yer trying to say but I givve my wword I’ll try but thee Empress comes first. Ye forget wwe wwork for thee Empress ye old bark beast.”   
  
Dualscar missed Mivfir’s face twitch before he nodded. “Aye Captain.”   
  
After that either spoke silence regained over the pair. It wasn’t long before the pair reached the giant doors of the Highbloods’ throne room. Mivfir spoke up to the bluebloods. “Open the door gutterbloods your master wishes to see us.” They nodded opening the one door a little unwillingly.   
  
As they did Dualscar stepped into the rather disgusting throne room. Mivfir made an face that screamed disgusted. The smells from the rotten corpses, flesh, and blood were everywhere in the room. Mivfir looked at his feet a couple of times to see that sea sweller blood colors had soaked the undersides of his boots. Dualscar walked to the front of the Highblood where the Empress as well sat there on the arm of the chair.   
  
Dualscar had to suppress an growl that was bubbling up his throat. How could his Empress condone such disgusting behavior this wasn’t honorable nor was it right. Dualscar tightened his face as he spoke unable to hold back the gill puffing anger. “Ye had called for us my Empress?”   
  
The Empress smiled as she nodded. “Yes lower blood I called you to talk about something rather interesting about your... Vermin. It seems you gave papers which so your vermin is a blueblood but the lowly land dweller pointed out it has mutant blood did you know this?”   
  
Mivfir glanced at Dualscar who didn’t miss a beat. “Neigh my Empress the lass has neigh bled on my ship. Her veins show blue so I was neigh one to question an high valued slaver.”   
  
The Highblood gave an smirk before Mivfir narrowed his eyes at the vermin of an land dweller. She hummed lightly as she stared at Mivfir. “Well tis stranger company you keep Orphaner an elder troll as a first mate and an heretic vermin slave. Things are not looking well for you...”   
  
Dualscar’s fins flickered down a little. “Empress if ye may givve me a moment to parlay.” The Empress waved her hand.   
  
Dualscar gesture to Mivfir with no more then a little flick of the wrist. The elder knew it wasn't personal; “Tis is Mivvfir thee Great Orphaner of the era past. Tis thee best Orphaner then cycles ever seen. Ye knew that; he knew thee last Empress as close as Orphaner may be to his Empress and he does remember ye as an-”   
  
Mivfir looked at her. “I remember ye were a stick of an angry teen of an troll at yer troll mothers and lusus sides. No more then an guppy in thee eyes of thee society.”   
  
The Empress looked at Mivfir as The Highblood looked up at her with an rather pleased look. He thought this was rather interesting. Land dwellers over populated Sea dwellers mostly because the sea’s were more of an dangerous place then the lands were. Every sea dweller knew each other one way or another. Either a morial of an morial or in *hatching areas.   
  
The Empress gave him an snare before Dualscar piped out. “As far as thee lass goes she is no more to me then an high priced slavve which neigh means a lot but as the Highblood can admit the she has gone through vviolet culling rage.”   
  
The Empress looked at the Highblood to nodded. “It was motherfucking miracles from that little motherfucking mutant bitch.”   
  
The Empress hummed lightly before giving an evil glint in her eye. “Lower blood you will bring me your vermin. I want to see this mixed troll with my own to optical spheres. Before my... Final judgment. If want you state is glupping true then I may need an slave.”   
  
Dualscar nodded lightly. “Aye my Empress wwhere would ye wwant me to take thee lass?”   
  
Empress told him rather rudely to the Highblood’s slave presentation room. Dualscar nodded lightly before excusing him out of the Empress’s sights. Before he could make it to the door though the Empress called out. “Lower blood vermin aren’t you going to bow to your merciful Empress?”   
  
Dualscar looked over his shoulder at her. “I wwould to you alone my mighty Empress but I wwill not boww to an disgusting and vvermin of an land dweller ye are company with.”   
  
Mivfir opened the door trying not to make an chuckling sound as the pair left. Dualscar could only smile as the bluebloods closed the door behind him. Dualscar and Mivfir walked a little farther till Mivfir started to laugh an rather joyful sound. “Captain ye are tough as ship nails ye are. I wish I could have seen thee look on that vermin's face when ye said that. Haha.”   
  
Dualscar shook his head lightly not really finding the amusement that the older troll was. Dualscar sighed before he noticed to bluebloods outside the door looking at him. Mivfir looked at them before Dualscar looked at the elder. “Go get thee lass for me Mivvfir.”   
  
Mivfir nodded his head. “Aye captain.”   
  
Mivfir opened and closed the door behind him; leaving Dualscar to chat with the bluebloods. As Mivfir looked around he found you looking at him with an bit of an confused looked. “How long was I out for? Are we going back to the ship now?” You rubbed your eyes looking beyond tired.   
  
Mivfir shook his head as he walked over to you. “Neigh lass ye have to wake up a bit ye need to follow Dualscar to see thee bitch.”   
  
You tilted your head as Mivfir knelt in front of you as you turned to the side of the nest. “What bitch?”   
  
Mivfir opened your boot for you before signaling for you to place your foot in. You placed your foot into the boot as he started to do it up. “The Empress lass. She wants to see ye to judge ye. So ye need to listen to Dualscar. Do neigh fight thee Captain alright lass. Do that for me.”   
  
You nodded lightly as you both repeated the same thing with the next boot. Mivfir continued to speak as you nodded long. “Ye can not look at the Empress in thee eye either unless she makes you. Looking the Empress in thee eye will angry her and ye’ll get culled.” Mivfir offered a bit more advice before he had you up and out of the door not before grabbing something.   
  
Dualscar looked at you with one of the bluebloods standing there. “There ye both are. Mivvfir stay here thee other blueblood is coming with something I need ye to talk care of the blueblood will tell ye wwhats happening then.” Mivfir nodded as you looked at Dualscar he passed Dualscar an small container before the younger signaled you to follow him.   
  
As you did Dualscar told you to give him the jewelry that he gave you to put on well you were going here. You frowned confused but did as you told. You gentle slide off your bracelets, rings, and your necklace each time handing them to him as he slide them into his armor pocket.   
  
You raised an brow as Dualscar brushed it off saying it was best to protect you which made you feel a little bit better. You were forced to follow behind Dualscar not long after since you both were forced into an small stair way heading down. At the end of the stair well was an signal door which Dualscar knocked on. “My Empress?”   
  
There was an short sweet “Come on lower blood.”   
  
Dualscar opened the door lightly which caused you to see what was in the room. You having had never seen the Empress was both taking back by her beauty but the sense of danger coming off her.   
  
You unknowingly hid behind Dualscar clenching his cape lightly before looking down and away from her in fear. You shiver lightly as her trident seemed to be covered in blue and green blood. You pressed your front against Dualscar’s back as he spoke to the Empress. You couldn’t help but tremble lightly as you hide behind Dualscar.   
  
He looked up at the taller troll as she gave him an dangerous and deadly smile. “Let me see the vermin Orphaner.”   
  
Dualscar nodded as be gripped your arm from behind him. “Come on lass our mighty Empress wwishes to see you.”   
  
You moved from his back to in front. You were looking down as if not to anger her. From what Mivfir told you it was respectful. You shudder in fear as you felt her hand brush your cheek. “What an vile and disgusting s/c color.”   
  
You whimpered lightly as you felt her yank your e/c hair roughly. “Disgusting h/c hair as well.”   
  
You felt her roughly and very painfully grip your chin forcing you to look up at her. Fuchsia met e/c eyes. “Horrible just horrible glubbing e/c eyes as well. Are you sure the vermin is a blueblood lineage?”   
  
Dualscar nodded. “Aye Empress tis papers state she has the same body and bone structures as the gutterbloods do as well if you look at her veins they show blue and purple as well as the bruises.”   
  
The Empress shoved you back. “Show me.”   
  
Dualscar clenched his jaw. “Yes Empress. Get undress slavve.”   
  
You whipped your head around at Dualscar horrified. “B-but!”   
  
Dualscar gave an almost mixed look as he whacked you half heartily across the face. “I said undress slavve! Or I’ll let thee Empress flay ye!”   
  
You trembled whimpering at him as you unwilling started to undress. You moved off your shirt and pants once and a well wiping the tears. Dualscar felt horrible but he wanted you to live and unfortunately this was the only way.   
  
As you stood there almost naked thanks to your under garments the Empress walked around you. Your eyes giving half glances at Dualscar. The Empress chuckled as she settled behind you as her hand swept up and jerked your face to the side.   
  
You trembled and shivered as you felt her breath on the side of your neck. “What an obedient sad slave. How old is it?”   
  
Dualscar voiced lightly; “Tis about 10 swweeps old since she is quadrant accepting. But Mivvfir thinks thee lass is 8 but I neigh know. Thee slavev is...‘not wwell’ trained for the forced red.”   
  
You blink tears away looking at Dualscar who even though seemed emotionless stare his eyes were telling you another story. He really looked divided to you. You didn't get to think about it anymore when you gave an muffled sound of pain as you felt the Empress dig her nails into your back and rack them down. No doubt giving you bleeding welts. She mumbled lightly as she pushed you on the floor in front of her and in front of Dualscar. She placed an foot on your back when she had gave you the wound causing you to give an low hiss of pain.   
  
You glared at the floor wishing you could glare this bitch down and throttle her in the face but if what Dualscar said was right and you played along your friends through giving to slaver would be alive.   
  
You looked up at Dualscar who spoke. “Empress please I knoww ye wwant to givve her the full wwork but I wwould still like my slavve to be in one piece. I paid a lot for the lass.”   
  
The Empress huffed before you sighed in relief as she took her foot of you. “What kind of work does it do?”   
  
Dualscar hummed. “Evverything my Empress from thee hardest of tasks to thee easiest of ones. The slavve has vvery nimble hands that can tail thee ropes for the masts and is thee best at getting into small places that thee other lads can neigh get into.”   
  
The Empress hummed before waving her hand. “I will think about it then. I may have some use for an mutant slave.”   
  
The Empress turned before leaving with her guards. Dualscar watched till he heard the door clicked. The moment he heard the door click he was on his knees in front of you.   
  
You looked up at him; “Shes a bitch.”   
  
Dualscar shushed you before placing his hand on your cheek. “Ye did good lass lets see yer wound.”   
  
You turned to face away from him. You hissed once or twice as Dualscar fingered her claw marks and seemed to be placing something on it due to an cooling sensation you could feel. You looked at your hands before breaking out in goose bumps as he kissed the back of your neck before you felt his forehead on your back shoulder.   
  
You both state like that for an moment before Dualscar sighed. “Get dress lass I’ll take ye back to our room for something.”   
  
You nodded as you pulled on the thin material of the clothes he had you in. It was a good thing Dualscar made sure you didn’t have you jewelry on. Dualscar moved presenting you with your jewelry. You smiled as you pushed on your jiggle bracelets, your three rings, as Dualscar placed your red necklace on you. He turned you around before brushing your shoulders lightly and smoothing down the necklace his one yellow claw traced there the jewel landed in the middle of your chest. “Come lass.”   
  
You nodded as Dualscar walked out of the room. You followed rather closely behind him. You spaced out a little thinking about what had happened till you ended up face first into Dualscar’s back.   
  
You rubbed your nose as you seen to bluebloods side by side at the door. “Sea dweller Dualscar sir! The Grand Highblood and the Empress request to see you. The heretic is inside as you requested.”   
  
Dualscar nodded lightly as he opened the door. Mivfir looked up from his spot to you and Dualscar. You moved from behind the sea dweller only to caught Signless standing there. You were wide eyed with conflicting emotions. Signless looked at you as well with mixed emotion. You felt your lips tremble from an smile that had formed.   
  
Dualscar looked down at you before placing his hand on your back and pushed you forward. “Go Slavve. I’ll be back in an wwhile entertain thee mutant lowwblood.” You looked up at Dualscar who was looking at the door away from you. Even though his words sounded harsh in nature they weren’t.   
  
You bowed to Dualscar your collar and necklace tinged against each other. “Thank you master...”   
  
Dualscar clenched his jaw as he walked out. You kept bowed as Mivfir placed an hand on your shoulder as he followed Dualscar out. You stayed bowing till the door locked. You shifted up straight again gripping your hands so tightly that your nails dug into your palms. You heard the sound of metal and feet shuffling across the floor.   
  
As you straighten up you both were staring at each other. The room became so thick with emotions that you were finding it hard to deep. Signless moved as fast as you did as he in golfed you in an tight embrace. “Y/n? Y/n! Oh Gog’s your alive!”   
  
You only gave an warm up crying sound. Signless placed his forehead against yours as red tears dripped down his cheeks. For an man so strong it was just torture to watch him cry. You felt your colorless tears dripped down your cheeks. Signless brought up his hand placing on your cheek lightly rubbing his thumb against it.   
  
You closed your eyes as if savoring the feeling. Your two smaller hands went to his. One on his hand and the other holding onto his wrist. “Look at me Y/n...please look at me...” You opened your eyes blurred by the tears you could all but make out his red pupils. “There’s those e/c eyes i missed...Gog’s Y/n I've missed you so much. I...we thought you had being murder by the bluebloods. I am glad you haven’t been...oh Y/n...”   
  
He rubbed his forehead against yours as he looked at the bruises and some of the scratches you had just gotten for the Empress. Signless recalled what the kind Sea dweller told him about the decision that was made. He had to get his feels out before it was to late.   
  
You had to know before he never got to saw you again. “Before I died I need to tell you something. I mean these words even if you think it all disillusion. But Y/n...fuck...Y/n I’m flushed for you. As flushed as a person can be in an quadrant. If I had my way me, you, and Disciple would have been so happy with that red quadrant! Let me know how you feel Y/n it’s all I wish for.” Signless removed his hand from your face and encaged you into the tightest hold hug you had ever been.   
  
Your hands were caged onto his chest your hands gripped his dirty shirt as you buried your face into his neck as you mumbled that you were flushed for him. You spoke laying your heart out to Signless before all this happen you were flushed for the mutant troll but after months of being with Dualscar and his crew your feelings had betrayed you. You were starting to warm up with the asshole to flush feelings as they called them. But Signless had a special place in your heart he was a brother and a unrequired flush. He was your savior and your friend. You both stood there holding each other for a long time.   
  
It wasn’t till the doors shifted out that you both looked up from each other. You gripped him tighter shaking your head seeing Dualscar with an sadden look. Mivfir refused to look at you. The blue blood trolls there looked uncomfortable.   
  
Dualscar stepped in before twitching as Mivfir flinched hearing the unmistakable sound of heartbreaking sorrow the elder had heard that so many times before. Signless even looked down to you before griping you. Dualscar stepped closer which you shook your head making a whining noise. It killed Dualscar to see thoughts tears. “Lowwblood let her go. It’s time ye go back to yer cell.”   
  
Dualscar spoke softly as if speaking to an wounded animal. Signless looked at you before Dualscar. Signless started to move his hands from your back lifting his chains up. You started to shake your head. Before whispering to your friend tiny pleas and no’s. Signless tried his best to only to have you gripped hold onto his shirt refusing to let go.   
  
Tears ever dripping down your face making it as if they were flowing. You turned your head at Dualscar “Please don’t take him away just yet! Please! Dualscar! Don’t let them take him away! I beg you! Mivfir stop him please!” Dualscar gripped your hands as you coughed out a sob. Mivfir looked as if it was four times his age watching you. “No-! Signless! Please don’t leave me alone!”   
  
You struggled against Dualscar would locked you in an tight caged hug. Signless looked at you before shouting. “Be strong Y/n! Stay strong for all of us! Your the only one that can now!”   
  
As the blues through Signless out of the room pulling him back to his cell. You kept calling Signless’s name begging him not to leave you alone. Mivfir closed the door which was when you lost the strength in your legs and screamed in an unimaginably emotional pain. To see that they were alive again only to lose them again was cruel. You would have rather being slowly eaten then this.   
  
Dualscar shushed you gripping you tighter then he ever had before. You thought you could hear him apologizing to you. You turned in his hold gripping his shirt before accepting his comfort at face value. You wept bitter tears onto his shirt it was all you could do. You wanted to shout at him if he loved you then he would safe your friends. If you were ever going to be something to him that he does this one thing for you. But you kept your mouth shut as you weep.   
  
Dualscar never felt love for you. That was a fools thought. The only person he’d ever love was his Empress you were nothing but someone to warm his bed. You don’t know how the both of you ended up in the guest nest but when you felt weep out all you could only sniffle and make heartbreaking sounds and whimpers. Dualscar rubbed your back before you found yourself falling asleep wondering how could an cruel and vicious troll like him could be so gentle when he means none of it.

Dualscar laid you down on the nest before tucking the blankets over you. You had cried yourself to sleep thankfully. Dualscar didn’t know how to feel for once in his life Dualscar felt tore between his heart, and his loyalty. One the one hand he understood what the mutant stood for and could see the passion in what the mutant male wanted peace but also to make you happy.   
  
Dualscar was getting stronger and stronger red feelings for you. But he had red feelings for the Empress was well he found pride and stability under the Empress’s. Dualscar didn’t know what he was going to do. Dualscar sighed as he got up moving in and out of the room before walking to one of the giant ass stained glass windows.   
  
Dualscar was leaning against the window looking out at the execution stage that was being set up. “An coin for yer thoughts laddy.” Dualscar turned his head to see Mivfir looking at him.   
  
Dualscar clenched his jaw lightly. “Aye Mivvfir.”   
  
Mivfir stepped closer moving in front of the younger troll before looking out the window himself. It was silent for an minute or two before Dualscar spoke. “Tis thee lass Mivvfir. She seems so heartbroken about thee mutant and it’s friends. I neigh want to lose thee Empress’s favvor but it makes me sun licked to see her eyes and tis timid nature. I knoww ye believe tis murder Mivvfir but neigh I not knoww if it rebellious or peaceful nature thee mutant. Our kind may see thee land destroy our numbers again.”   
  
Mivfir looked at Dualscar. Mivfir clenched his jaw before speaking. “Laddy as yer one of yer troll dads and yer first mate I can neigh but tell ye that ye do want ye think is right. Tis the wee lass’s heart in yer hands. Ye know whatever ye choose that yer crew will do what ever ye think is right. The crew is ready to help...aid the group out if yer think of that or they will go back to the ship.”   
  
Dualscar looked down at the stage where an mage was lifting and moving heavy equipment. It seemed the psionic’s were close to be done. Dualscar watched as the mage’s power quit on it and it was crashed under the heavy beams it was carrying.   
  
Mivfir seemed to mumble an pray lightly which made Dualscar look at him duty seemed to weight out over his heart. “Sent thee lads back to thee ship Mivvfir. Thee mutant is going to be fine the Empress said she might take him for an slavve. He should face his fate as I will mine.”   
  
Mivfir gave an frowned before nodding. “Aye Captain...”   
  
Mivfir shook his head lightly mumbling as he felt it was high enough Dualscar could hear him. “Thee poor wee lass...”   
  
Dualscar clenched his jaw lightly. Dualscar knew you’d get over it you did before and you will again. This time you will be his alone. Dualscar sighed as he went back to his room and laid down beside you. He knew someday you’d forgive him.   
  
Dualscar fall asleep not long after with an disillusion that you would understand his thoughts the Empress after all had said she’d think into the possible of the mutant being her slave. He knew that meant that he fate was sealed as an slave like the rest of them.   
  
The next night you were suddenly and you really don’t know how you were standing in the middle of an dirt field. The winds seemed to whip around you. As Dualscar stood there with you and Mivfir.   
  
You remember vaguely Mivfir waking you up tell you to come with him. You did what the older troll told you. Mivfir was going to lead you to the ship when Dualscar told him to keep you with them. Mivfir shook his head before doing what he was told. You remember Dualscar holding you by the ruff of the shirt moving you from area to area. Till you three got to the fields just a bit outside of the stage area. You at the moment were stared at the field as trolls of all colors seemed to collect around.   
  
You, Dualscar, Mivfir were just standing there. It suddenly clicked in what was happening the hair on the back of your head stood up on end. You were watching the execution. You were watching your friends execution. You whipped your head around when you heard someone yell your name.   
  
You looked at see Disciple struggling in her spot with Dolorosa and Psiioniic. You shouted back her name. “Disciple!”   
  
You were about to run over when Mivfir wrapped his arm around your waist keeping you tight against his body. You fought a little. “No! Mivfir let me go! I need to get to them!” Your attention was jolted from them to the stage as an chores of smug words were shouted.   
  
“Suffer! Mutant! Heretic!”   
  
Mivfir grunted as you used what strength you had which surprised Mivfir in letting you go at your sudden jerk in motion. You shouted his name as loudly as you could your hands flexed out for him much like a child would. “Signless!”   
  
Signless looked at you wide eyed before shouting at you to stop which you didn’t you got only four steps in when your collar rather cruelly had you yanked back up your neck causing you to choke. You looked up at see Dualscar with an chained leash attached to it. You looked up him and Mivfir. Dualscar gave you an leveled looked as he jerked the chain again like you would an disobedient dog.   
  
Mivfir waved you back “Come lass ye can’t ye be culled.”   
  
You looked at the elder. “But-!”   
  
Mivfir moved down grabbing your hand and forcefully dragged your back to them. You struggled shouting at him to let you go. “Mivfir! Dualscar! Please they can't! They can’t!”   
  
Mivfir shushed you as please he could but he was not your morial. “Lass there is neigh ye can do...stop struggling lass. Just stop...”   
  
You looked at the staged as Signless hissed in pain. Tears dripped down your face as they place him in red hot shackles. He huffed through them placing them on him. The sound wasn’t a sizzle but there was a smell of burned flesh in the air.   
  
The Highblood stood in front of Signless laughing. “Lowblood for the motherfucking crimes against the motherfucking empress you are sentencing to motherfucking death. Do you deny this motherfucking claim?”   
  
Signless opened his mouth; “No I will not deny the claim for equality for all. I will dead for my dream and for those who I’m flushed and paled for.”   
  
The Highblood smirked; “Motherfucking well then before you are motherfucking culled I will give you an motherfucking chance for your motherfucking final words.”   
  
Signless nodded; “If i may Grand Highblood; may I speak my final sermon.”   
  
The Highblood smirked before looking at the empress who waved her hand slightly in an why not. Highblood laughed; “Your motherfucking lucky she motherfucking finds this entertaining.”   
  
Signless nodded looking the Highblood in the eye. He straight as best as he could before talking. Both sides the lowbloods and the highbloods forces watched. A eerie hush fell on both sides. Dualscar watched from his spot with an neutral expression as did Mivfir but only with an pained look.   
  
You wept in sorrow as you listened to your first and final sermon of Signless. Signless had looked at the group when he spoke red tears fall down his face. “I have been peaceful...I have been kind. I only dared to speak what others have been dreaming for so long.” Disciple looked up at him in defeat as she watching him in tears. Dolorosa closed her eyes as Jade tears trickled down listening to his final words. Psiioniic watched with an agony like expression on his face.   
  
Signless gave a straight his look at the empress and the Highblood. The Highblood held an neutral expression his face. The empress looked as if she was boring. “I have seen acts of the most sublime kindness and the most vile cruelty. They say powerful beings find anger when they have no room for love-” The Signless paused to let that sink in to the bluebloods. They were the foot soldiers cannon fodder for the highbloods. “What made you so? Are you scared of change? Scared of those who are different?”   
  
Many flinched away or looked away. The Highblood snarled lightly making them look at Signless again. Signless stared at the Empress as if more powerful where he was now then ever before. His tone did no waver. “I realize now that I am different than you. I have know feelings that none of you can ever hope you know.”   
  
As he spoke he spat that part angry as it seemed before looking at the four of you. His glance pinned Psiioniic first; “I have known the camaraderie of a friend who supported me against all odds!”   
  
He pinned his eyes next to Dolorosa who wept for her son. “I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no others would and raised me to dream and hope!”   
  
He flickered his eyes to Disciple who made a wounded sound. He spoke so softly and so loving. “I have known a love and a passion that transcended all definition.”   
  
He then looked at you. His lips twitch in an sad smile. Mivfir grips you tighter to keep you up on your legs. “I found an innocents and spirit which defines all bubbles which always seems to find it’s way back no matter how lost it gets.”   
  
Signless looked down before closing his eyes speaking again his fangs sinking into his lips as blood from is wrists had been falling down his arms as while as the scratches and wounds for the brutality for the bluebloods. “There is no use on hiding it now. You all can see me for that I am! The Signless! The Suffer! The-”   
  
He spoke bitterly and angrily at the word. “MUTANT!”   
  
He huffed pointing an angry glance at the highbloods. “My blood burns brightly for all to see. It is the flame of a revolution you cannot ever hope to quell! My memory can be erased but my ideals will never die!” He continued on an roll. “My mistake was believing I could change a world infected by HATE and Corruption.”    
  
He spat at the highbloods. “You have taken the freedom of an innocent troll and turned his blessing into a curse! You force a mother to watch her own son die! You’ve forced an innocent wiggler into an life of servitude then forced her to watch her *guide unit die! The pity you have taken on my disciple will wound her...she has known true love and you have forced her to a life of know solitude!”   
  
He jerked front the chains strand and clanged toward. It was as if he was pointing to both the gran Highblood and the empress. “I see you for what you are! I always fucking have! I thought I could fucking change you! Fuck me for being a fucking fool! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!”   
  
Signless panted slacking against the chains. A soft mumble came from his mouth. “Fuck...”   
  
He looked at the Low bloods who watched him before looking at the bluebloods and the highbloods. “I’m angry because I forgive you...I may be the biggest fucking fool on all Alternia...but when I close my eyes, I see a world where we all work together...and it’s so fucking beautiful...” Signless closed his eyes.   
  
You didn’t get to see the fully the next part as Mivfir kinda of covered your eyes with his hand. You heard the sicken thud of the arrow and Signless’s screams. It wasn’t long before the silencing crunch of the Highblood’s club hitting his head.   
  
As the silence rained before the screams and cries of Disciple and Dolorosa echoed the place. Mivfir tried to shielded you from witnessing the murder. Regardless of what Dualscar told to him it was murder. But it wasn’t like Dualscar didn’t try to get the group out of the death sentence but his Captain as a bit gullible when the Empress said she would see about it.   
  
Mivfir shushed you as you trembled against him he moved you so your back was turned to the stage. Dualscar looked down before closing him eyes sighing. “I got ye lass...I got ye...” Your legs buckled as Mivfir held you.   
  
Both males stood there you having already been tried had exhausted yourself pretty quickly. Dualscar took you from Mivfir and lifted you up to carry you. Mivfir followed as they left just before the Empress couldn’t sent the drones on the lower bloods. You weren’t asleep just almost in an limbo state of expression.   
  
After he got you into the cart and it started to move you seemed to look around as if the movement of the cart shook you out of your state of mind. You looked up at Dualscar then at Mivfir. Mivfir pulled you close to him as you were sitting in the middle between him and Dualscar. Mivfir wrapped his arm around your shoulder as your head laid on his shoulder.   
  
Dualscar looked out the window as Mivfir was mumbling this no doubt trying to calm you down or whatever. Dualscar didn’t he never knew how to. He’d more likely end up hurting you then helping you. It was an rather quiet ride even as you all were let out in port. Dualscar helped you down as Mivfir closed the door. You had not said anything to either of them and your eyes were red and puff from crying so much. Dualscar held onto your hand lightly pulling you a little to get you moving before letting go of your hand.   
  
As the three of you got close to the ship Bintya was waving happy to see you. He shouted up at the other crew who came down the plank a little. The crew was happy to see you but you weren’t. You timidly tucked yourself behind Dualscar which he looked up at the crew who frowned. Xeriya shook his head giving an neutral look. Mivfir shouted for them to get ready to go that the ship was leaving.   
  
The crew looked at each other before doing what they were told. As Dualscar and Mivfir started up the plank you stopped half way up.   
  
Mivfir turned around before walking next to you. “Come lass leave it all on shore.”   
  
Mivfir forced you up the plank much to everyone’s confusion. Mivfir guided you into the Captain’s cabin before Dualscar followed suit. He looked at Mivfir as he pushed you into Dualscar’s arms; “Tell thee lads she is tried or what have ye Mivvfir. Make it up I neigh care but don’t let them think the lass is wweak they almost all eat thee lass alive.”   
  
Mivfir nodded lightly. “Aye Captain... Remember she’s hurting right now and neigh means what she says or do.”   
  
Dualscar nodded a little as he waited till Mivfir closed and locked the door to his cabin before he let you go. You turned on him so fast tears not stopping as you unclenched then re-clenched your hands.   
  
You huffed Dualscar prepared to be hit then you grabbed his desk throwing it over screaming in rage and sorrow. You grabbed an vase or two and tried to chuck it at him. Dualscar moved his head from one to side to miss being hit by the vases. All his maps, documents, tools, and other items thrown or on the floor half broken half in usable condition.   
  
You panted before burying your head into your hands. Your shoulder shook as you stood there in an mess of everything. Dualscar felt wounded just looking at you. He walked up carefully before placing an hand on your shoulder. Dualscar blinked as you turned on him.   
  
You grabbed Dualscar by his collar before kissing him roughly. Closing your eyes as you did so. Dualscar tensed in shock as he closed his eyes. He moved his one hand to your face wiping the tears that seemed to flow. Your hands unclenched his collar before moving down lower as you both ended up on the nest bed with you on top of him.   
  
You bite his lip a bit roughly before breaking away and kissing him again as your hands were sliding to his belt. Dualscar snarled as he grabbed your hands stopping you from continuing. He wasn’t going to let you do this. This was wrong his mind and body screamed it was wrong like a storm in his veins.   
  
You struggled against him yelling why didn’t he want it. Why did he want you to be his toy like he wanted all those months ago now he’s got it.   
  
Dualscar rolled you under him caging you to the blankets with his weight. “I wwouldn’t havve ye pail me because yer sad over losing an mutant male! I wwant ye to think about me and only me wwell wwe pail.”   
  
You burst into tears on him. Dualscar just got up from the nest box before leaving you alone as your curled up onto your side. “Fucking gutterbloods thee destroy everything.”   
  
Dualscar step out onto the deck after slamming the door close. He moved to the rail before looking over the rail. The crew started at him before he shouted. “Wwhat ye all fucking looking at! Go fucking find me an fucking Lusus! Get thee fucking wweapons ready before I fucking shoot all yer faces in!” Each other started into action.   
  
As Dualscar looked on as he spotted an small sea lusus from the rail. Maybe he could just drowned himself in work and booze. It was better option then facing you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *- the Original joke was why are lawyers and apples the same... :/ I mean no disrespect to lawyers or apples they do the job a hard job at that. 
> 
> *- a guide unit almost like an breeding unit but instead of breeding it's mostly an group of older trolls who help younger trolls learn the how to survive and teach them skills and so on. 
> 
>  
> 
> **- Mivfir is old fashion wording when he's saying that. Breeding unit is basically a term used mostly my Sea dwellers when talking about an group of trolls who are always around each other. Often times they breed with each other because they are so mixed up in each other.
> 
> ***- hatching area's are the Sea dwellers equalivent to an land dweller's nest. Sea dweller eggs are left in the bottom with other Sea dweller eggs. It is mostly like birds do. The couples around the area all lay there eggs into the main birds nest to up there chance of there own off springs surivial. Often time hatch area's trolls grow up together and other times they find there quadrant's there as well.


	25. Our Journey: Dualscar Route Final Chapter

About two Alterian months had passed since the heretic’s had being killed. An you still weren’t happy again. This time it was worse then the first the only difference you weren’t sick. Dualscar sighed leaning in the chair as he looked at the bottle in in his hand. He thought the first time around with you losing your friends was bad. This was a hundred times worse.   
  
He tried everything to make you feel better buying trinkets, clothes, things that normally made females feel better. He cursed at you most of the time angry that you seemed to be just emotionless doing whatever he asked of you. It was like you lost your soul and even the crew lashed out at you.   
  
They were angry not at you personally just the situation. They did try to make you better but it didn’t work so instead of getting angry at Dualscar they got mad at you. Mivfir had an time or two had you rescue you from them. The old sea dweller as surprised you didn’t make an sound. If not only that but Mindfang had being spinning her web around them causing trouble for him and causing him and her to have full over ship fights. From dealing with you and her, Dualscar was just getting tried of it all. He was going to just drop you off in the next port let you go your way. If you weren’t no more value to him why should he care what happened to you.   
  
Dualscar brought the bottled rum to his lips drinking it down. He growled before placing it down. But you were valuable to him; you had offered great things well emotional things. He wished for the moment you would just disappear long enough to let him get his act together. “Fucking gutterblood's...” He cursed loudly before he deafened himself to the shouts from outside the port house.  
  
There was shouts from outside before the doors busted open to the port bar. Dualscar looked up to see one of the greens horns had came running in looking for him no doubt. Having an spotted him the greenhorn walked over in big strides. “Captain! You need to get back to the ship now.”   
  
Dualscar sighed; “I ain’t going anywwhere lowwblood.”   
  
The greenhorn bite his lip before spilling his guts. “Y/n as disappeared and we can’t find her.”   
  
Dualscar paused with the rum half way to his mouth. His eyes widen before he socked the greenhorn in the face snarling. “Can’t ye lads do anything right!” Dualscar got up leaving his bottle and grabbing the greenhorn pulling him out of the bar with him. How the hell did you got out without any of the crew knowing.   
  
You meanwhile had rather easily walked off the ship as everyone was busy. You needed out of the ship to clear your head or something. You didn’t really know you just did what you wanted even though you knew you were breaking the rules placed on you it wasn’t like anyone cared anymore. Mivfir and Xeriya didn’t anymore and Dualscar as well as the rest of the crew never did.  
  
You had wondered your self around like an zombie till you found an rather cute trolls version of a park. It was quiet and lifeless like you were. You sat in the park like area with your head raised up looking up at the cloud sky. It seemed to help you escape the mortal world.   
  
You didn’t know how long you were there for since trolls ever know and again would look at you since of how you looked only to back away as to see the collar around your neck and the tags who clearly marked who you belonged too. You shifted your head back down when someone walked up to you nervously. “S-slave please leave this area. W-we d-don’t want no trouble with your k-kind here. If you refuse t-to leave t-then I’ll f-f-force you too.” You looked at the troll who quivered lightly at you. You sighed before getting up. You moved from the bench to down the one vending street.   
  
As you walked you played with the rings on your fingers thinking when you walked one stand an voice made you looked up. “Hey sslave! Come here for a moment!”   
  
You looked at see an one eyed troll looking at you with an crocked smile. You walked over with a sigh. “Yes?”  
  
He smiled at you sickeningly. “I have ssome itemss to make you feel better. You sshould have a look. Maybe ssomething to make your masster happier to you.” His hands waved over the items he had out for sell.  
  
You gave an look down only to look back up at the vendor. Presented as an trophy were things you knew very well. The quill of Disciples, and thread of Dolorosa, an blue lenses off of Psiioniic’s goggles, and a piece of Signless’s cloak hood. You could feel the tears starting to bubble up. Vultures the lot of this people. They destroy the one good thing then use it. Your friends deserved better then this. So much better not even an funeral or mourning from them.   
  
You sighed through your mouth. “How much for all four?”   
  
The vendor looked at you. “Hmm give me two of thosse pretty ringss and I'll ssay it’ss even.”   
  
You nodded handing him one of the more less pretty rings that you remember Dualscar saying cost less.   
  
The Vendor snapped them up before giving you the items. You were very careful and almost cradled the items close to you. You didn’t really what you were going to do with the items but your brain compelled your body to move. By the end of it and a few missing jiggle bracelets you were standing a bit on the outer area of the village. You had collected some sticks and tinder. You started an tiny fire not to far from the village.   
  
A couple of villagers stop to see what you were doing. You were palming each item gently in your hand. “Hey kid what are you doing?”   
  
“Mourning.” You didn’t even look up at them as they settled around the camp fire.   
  
“Mourning who? Does your master know you’re here?”   
  
You scoffed; “Like I fucking care if he does. And I'm mourning my family. They were murder...and he just let them be murder.”   
  
The trolls looked at each other before making unsure faces. You sat there watching the flames take a better hold of the wood. You waited as they did as the flames licked up at the sky a bit. You nodded lightly before getting to work in trying to tie the items together. After a bit you stood up and looked into the fire. You tied the four items together with the thread of Dolorosa’s. You closed your eyes before throwing the items into the flames.   
  
The trolls watch almost in horror like before looking at you in surprise.   
  
“Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. May the lord our father in heaven grant these souls eternal peace and rest at your side. May the hungry be fed, may the ill be cured, and may they all find each other in the heavenly plain under your watchful sight. May they be protect till the end of your days...”   
  
You watched as the flames consumed the items. The thread seemed to cling to the items as if afraid to let them go to far away from them. You sniffled loudly before giving an broken sorrowful sigh. The trolls looked at you before the fire. Each held an heavy heart of there own.   
  
You bite your lip before starting to sing to help easy the inner turmoil you were in. Tears dripped down your face as you sang. Even thought your voice carried a gentle almost closure sound you wished someone would save you from this pain and loneliness.   
  
Meanwhile Dualscar and a couple of the trolls who were more friendly towards you went through the village looking for you.   
  
“Y/n! Lass!” Mivfir bellowed out for you the elder was beside himself in worry for you. Xeriya scanned around with his ears fluttering.   
  
Dualscar looked at Xeriya as he stopped moving. “Xer-?”   
  
Xeriya moved an finger to his lips in an shushing motion. He whipped his head about as the *spines on the fins ear’s were vibrating lightly. “Sing...sing...” Xeriya closed his eyes before fast walking around. His mouth opened slightly if anyone had a higher level of hearing like Xeriya did they would know he was using sound waves to watch where he was going.   
  
Dualscar growled lightly why the hell are you singing. The group of six quickly followed the sea dweller. There own ears quivering in the sound of you the closer the group got. Dualscar moved faster and faster till he caught the sight of you. Your eyes were closed in front of the fire which seemed to flicker up towards the sky. A bunch of trolls sitting around it watching you.   
  
Dualscar can’t help back give an rather loud growl as he stomped over before any of the others could stop him. “Ye bloody heretic!” Dualscar shouted at you which caused the group of trolls to jump and you to turn around letting your words die off with them.   
  
When you heard Dualscar shout you turned and opened your eyes well doing so to seeing Dualscar with his arms crossed.“May you find so comfort here...” you voice died off. Dualscar walked up to you anger written all over his face. He raised his hand before smacking you across the face growling as he did so.   
  
You glared up at him defiant and cold e/c eyes. For a brief moment Dualscar could see the fire and passion he loved so much before it disappeared under the haze of reality. You looked down and away from him holding your one arm close to your body. Dualscar raised his hand to whack you in the face again just maybe to get back that burn in your soul but his hand was catch by Xeriya.   
  
Mivfir moved a bit so he was in front of you also to protect you from Dualscar’s wrath. The trolls seemed to make themselves scarce from the mostly sea dweller group. Mivfir spoke softly; “We found thee lass Captain lets call it a night before we do something we all regret aye?”   
  
Dualscar jerked his hand from Xeriya before sighing as if defeated. “Aye...”   
  
Dualscar looked away from you as he turned slightly. Mivfir gave a little smile before looking at you. He pressed his hand against your back before pushing you forward a little to get you moving slightly. You started to walk with your head down. Trolls of every kind started to ran for shelter as the warnings of an storm flashed against the skies. The sounds of thunder and flashes of lightening danced across the sky.   
  
You looked up at them as the group walked. Xeriya walked behind you, Mivfir beside you, and Dualscar in front of you. You didn't see but Dualscar would looked over his shoulder a little at you before looking forward again.   
  
As you got onto the ship the sky suddenly cracked with lightening and the clouds opened up. Rain poured on the ship and the first time in an while you smiled even with an swollen a bruised cheek. You still some how smiled as you raised your hands up into the air as if trying to catch the water at seemed to cleanse your very soul. Dualscar looked at you confused; “Lass wwhat in thee bloody blazes are ye going.”   
  
You away from the sky and looked at him before shrugging letting your arms drop to your side. “You know back home where I’m from they say the souls of the died find there way to the afterlife when it rains. I wonder if it’s true...”   
  
Dualscar looked at you before question you as did the crew silently. You stood there looking up at the rain as your clothes and there drenched to the bone. You looked at Dualscar for a moment e/c eyes filled with unspoken emotion. Dualscar looked at you as you looked from him to the sky. It caused him to shiver to the very core of his soul.   
  
You turned your head before walking away from them. They watched as you opened the Captain’s door just enough to slip in then closed it. Mivfir stood there sighing; “An wondering wounded soul seeks comfort lad. Ye best tend to it before that passion ye flush so much burns up like an fire-beast of old.”   
  
Dualscar just nodded before following you closely. The crew stood there for a minute or two before Mivfir started giving orders to lift back to the sea.   
  
Dualscar closed the door to find you standing in the middle of it. He looked at you as foreign emotions crossed his face. He moved to in front of you. You head was down and your e/c eyes were looking away from him. He looked at the rather good punch he got on you. He brushed his thumb across it lightly which you jolted lightly.   
  
He moved his hand back before gentle cupping your cheek. You instinctively lean into his hand. Your hands come up and hold onto his wrist and hand to keep it there. You were searching for comfort which Dualscar for once provided. He moved his thumb against your cheek again which caused you to strain out your thoughts. “I couldn’t save them...I never got to say goodbye...I’m just all alone now... I don’t want to be alone...”   
  
Dualscar frowned lightly taking his hand from your face before wrapped his arms around you pulling you deep into his chest as his head laid against yours. You just leaned into him sniffling till he spoke. “I am sorry lass... I truly am sorry. ” He felt you move slightly as you gripped his shirt starting to cry. “One day lass till all pass. I promise ye I’ll help. Yer are not alone... Yer never alone...I’m...tis ship is yer home as thee crew tis yer family take solace in that lass.”   
  
Dualscar kissed your head lightly as he held you even as his shirt seemed to become wet. He knew the only way to get the mutant he fall in love with back was to help you come back.   
  
It was an long and trying couple of months for Dualscar he had not only had he learned to let you grief on your own time and help you get to have some sort of footing to stand again. But it seemed Mindfang was using this split to cause more damage and headaches. The wicked troll had sent miss information causing wild goose chases. But there was nothing he could do about that but with you he knew that you needed your freedom as much as he needed you. And with a gentle guiding hand from both Mivfir and Xeriya for both you and Dualscar it seemed you made it through alright.   
  
Dualscar had watched you get the life back in your eyes he had missed. He had hurled you out to show the crew when you taunted and teased him about something. You seemed to slowly start to gain yourself back for the better. Mivfir was happy to see you were back and to your old self. The old troll had hugged you bursting into purple tears when you greeted him with an rather happy smile.   
  
But most of all Dualscar learned that Xeriya had a heavy hand in it all. Some early days he found Xeriya could see to your emotional state better then he could. It seemed you and the more higher color troll became morials in a way. One night Dualscar felt good enough to let you go out onto the deck to see the night crew.   
  
The real trial was about to begin; the trial was if the crew was going to accept you again or not. To good favor some of the crew had gotten back to normal with you. The acted like you had just came back from an long trip. They horsed around with you and let you help them. But some of the crew weren’t so normal with you.   
  
Most tolerated you but they were unhappy with how you acted. You disobeyed orders and that they couldn’t forgive so easily. Many just ignored you or spoke harshly to you but never did they do anything physically to you. They were smart enough to know that would end badly for them. But there were the few who bubbled and stewed about you.   
  
There were warning signs as one or two tripped you or got a little pushy. But you ignored it thinking they were just trying to show how low you were on the ships social order now. It wasn't till one day it all boiled over. You were in the kitchen helping Jitfer who bless his heart had gave you jobs to help take your mind off the bubbling situation with some of the crew. You sat rather comfortably on the stool as you peeled the vegetables for the days morning meal. As you did Jitfer chatted with you lightly happy to see you back to normal.   
  
You both had got into some comfortable spot when you heard chatting and laughing coming down the stairs. Jitfer and Vytwed looked up as one of the old greenhorns snickered at you. “Looks like the sluts back on ship. I can’t believe the Captain would let it back. She must be a good pail.”   
  
Xeriya growled as did Bentya. You glared at the greenhorn named Cijula. He was always causing you trouble even before this. You moved from your spot to placed a hand on Xeriya’s arm as if to calm him down. Xeriya had taken over as your kind of morial an rather protective morial at that. “Easy big guy. Let me handle this...”   
  
Xeriya looked at you as Bentya glared at them. Cijula and company made another rude comment about holding open your legs with Xeriya and the night crew.   
  
You glared at them before commenting. “Well at least I can get laid. I doubt any troll in there right minds would touch you with an ten foot pole after all a itty bitty bulge can’t satisfy anyone.”   
  
Cijula snarled Bentya stood up snarling back for you. Vytwed grabbed Bentya who looked at him upset. Jitfer wrapped his hands around Xeriya’s arm as well to stop the powerful troll.   
  
You walked up so you were nearly nose to nose with the troll. Lighter purple burned into e/c eyes. You glared him down as he an growl rumbled through his chest it was a clear invitation of settling this matter in an fight. You snared at him flashing your human teeth. Cijula turned before walking up stairs which you followed.   
  
The trolls with Cijula chanted out “Fight, fight, fight!” chanting was meet with cheers from outside as the trolls up there seen who was coming up.   
  
The crew moved a bit of objects out of the way and made an semi-circle around the area you and Cijula would be fighting in. Xeriya grabbed your arm before you could walk into the circle shaking his head. He was concerned for your safety. If you stepped into the ring then he couldn’t go in an save you if you were losing the fight. It would have to be till one of you won. Thought it wasn’t enough like that so either fighters won the out come if they liked you was they mounted the loser in front of everyone or if they didn’t like you they simply killed you.   
  
Xeriya knew this was going to be to the death. You looked at him as he spoke. “Stop it’s a death ring...I can’t...Dualscar will cull me.”   
  
You looked up at Xeriya before reaching up and patting his face making shushing motions. “Xeriya it’s right I’ll be fine trust me. I was trained by Mivfir and I wouldn’t go into something I couldn’t win. I’m not as weak as I appear.” Cijula heckled you a little as you step away from Xeriya and into the ring.   
  
One of the more senior members stood in the middle. “No weapons, no under belt attacks, and it’s to death ladies...ready?” You both nodded as he walked out. “Fight!”   
  
The fight itself was more or less straight forward. Even thought Cijula had the upper advantage with his claws you had more brains. It wasn’t long before you were almost literally dancing circles around the troll. But unfortunately you weren’t in the mood for games. So it wasn't long before you had Cijula were you wanted him too. The crew took a step back as you grabbed Cijula by the head and rotated it so it was looking backwards.   
  
You dropped the troll before growling at them. “Does anyone else want me to teach them where they belong?!” You snapped at them causing many to shake there heads. You snorted lightly before looking at the body before walking away a little towards Xeriya. You glared at the others before you placed your hands on your hips. “Get back to work! Before I sick Dualscar on you!” The crew nodded lightly before going back to work. You know had to get an bath much to your displeasure.   
  
As you glared at them a little before you started down stairs to get a bath then finish what you were doing for Jitfer and Vytwed. Xeriya walked you as Dualscar and Mivfir came out of the Cabin to finally see what the fuss was about. What they found was you anger with a couple of wounds and a dead crew member. Dualscar looked at you with an raised eyebrow. Mivfir moved to the other crews members telling them to throw the body over board.   
  
“Xer what in thee blue blazes happened?”   
  
Xeriya smiled at Dualscar. “Y/n step up in order.”   
  
Dualscar sighed before rubbing his forehead stressed. “Oh by thee nine circles. Ye all are dolts...”  
  
A couple of the crewman laughed as you continued down stairs. “If you excuse I need to clean the vermin blood off me.”   
  
Dualscar looked at you as you huffed. What was he going to do with you.   
  
It had been an while after your little death match with Cijula that you had lost track of the days again this came about after you had knocked yourself out on the mast beam by accident well helping Caw he is troll who housed himself in the crows nest. Dualscar had a thing or two to say to you when you woke up with an pounding headache no less. But on the bright side you had gotten everyone to either like you again or gave you a little more respect.   
  
At the current moment you were yawning as you stood by the rail of the ship while Xeriya went to go get a something to drink. He had his time off today which he spent with you since really he didn’t have anyone else other then Bentya, Dualscar, or Mivfir to spend it with.   
  
Bentya would get him into trouble with an horrible escape plan which always ended with them swimming into the moonset. Well Dualscar and Mivfir would put him to work. As you looked out at the never ending sea’s you wondered about life. You were rather absorbed in your thoughts that you didn’t see Xeriya had come back. Xeriya bumped you with his hip lightly to get you to notice him.   
  
You looked up startled out of your thoughts. Xeriya offered you a drink which you took with an mumbled thanks. Xeriya nodded before sitting down on the deck with his back against the rails. You looked out back at the sea’s which shimmered under an fade light of green and pink.   
  
You sighed before Xeriya tugged on your pants to get you to sit. You sat beside an already sitting Xeriya who moved a bit closer to you. You sat with your legs through the rails sipping a bit of the juice he had gotten you.   
  
You placed the cup down before continuing to stare out. Xeriya was content with sitting there enjoying the silence. You put your hands to your head before ruffling your hair making an annoyed sound before dropping down onto your back so you were looking up into the sky. Xeriya’s eyebrow raised lightly looking at you. You sighed as you let your hands flop out onto the deck.   
  
You looked at Xeriya who hummed lightly. He was asking you what was wrong. In which you replied to him. “Sorry I’m just... I don’t know Xeriya.”   
  
Xeriya frowned in semi concern way as you rolled your eyes.   
  
You looked away before sighing. “Do you really want to know? It’s kinda stupid and you wouldn’t believe me.”   
  
Xeriya snorted at you as his top fins moved in annoyance. He was telling you to talk anyways.   
  
“Well...” You looked from him to the sky. The star’s shimmered and glistened under black sky. There were purples and shades of colors you’d never seen in earth’s solar system. “I was thinking about my home and everyone that I know on it. It’s not like I’m missing my life there or anything. I just miss seeing colors from the sun, my own kind, the sounds of an night, and I miss speaking my own language not Trollian...” Xeriya watched as your hands reached up to the sky as if trying to will it into being.   
  
Xeriya made a slight face. You had told him this before in one of your many talks. About your kind all having red blood but different skin tones. How your sun didn’t burn your kind to black ashes and many other things that many would call you crazy. But he knew you weren’t as much as he at times would find it hard to believe.   
  
Xeriya frowned though this time for another reason. He question you out loud; “You don’t speak Trollian?”   
  
You shook your head. “No I speak (w/l). I have since birth and my ‘wigglehood’.”   
  
Xeriya seemed oddly submissive. “Is it the language your songs are in?”   
  
You nodded lightly. “Mhm.”   
  
Xeriya nodded a little as you sighed resting your hands on your stomach. Xeriya mumbled lightly causing you to look at him. “Speak in (w/l).”   
  
You laughed a little before resting on your side. “You wouldn’t understand me then Xeriya.”   
  
Xeriya shrugged a little before humming as he thought of something. “Tell me about your world from start to finish in your language Y/n.” You looked at him surprised. It was rare to hear whole sentences from the troll. Xeriya looked at you before mumbling; “Please Y/n for me as your morial.” You gave an half smile before licking your lips.   
  
You and Xeriya sat and laid there for hours as you spoke about Earth the good, the bad, and everything you could think of. Xeriya watched as your hands moved as you spoke. Xeriya got lost in your face. How your e/c eyes sparkled as you spoke and the expressions you were giving him.   
  
Xeriya at one point closed his eyes to listen you as an gentle breeze from the warm sea trickled through the ship which was followed but little waves that rocked side to side. During the whole time you both had never felt so close as you did then.   
  
After a while you stopped unable to tell him anymore. Which in return you asked him about his time on Alterina. What was it like growing up and all that. Xeriya though an troll of few words spoke to you in great detail about his wigglehood, his family, and much you had never known about the crew on this ship or how old he was. You both seemed to truly bonded to one another.   
  
From the distance Mivfir watched the pair of you. Just because Xeriya had the day off didn’t mean the rest of the crew did. Mivfir leaned against the opposite rail looking at the pair of you as you laughed as Xeriya explained something. Mivfir looked over to see Dualscar had come out of his cabin and was staring at the both of you. A deep frown written across his face. Mivfir knew that was an jealous frown.   
  
Mivfir whistled over Dualscar who looked at him before looking at you as you laughed again. Dualscar gave a glare before walking over to him. “Wwhat do ye wwant Mivvfir?”   
  
Mivfir smiled; “Just making sure ye don’t do anything foolish Captain yer a bit brawn then brains when it comes to thee lass. Xeriya and thee lass are just being morials ye not need to worry ye know yer hatch brother wouldn’t hurt ye.”   
  
Dualscar snorted lightly before Mivfir got down into an more intelligent conversion with Dualscar about where the ship was going and what lusus they were hunting. For the next couple of days peacefulness fall upon the ship.   
  
It was almost like the lazy days of summer things didn’t needed to be done anything fast and if it did it was almost at an slower pace. Unfortunately like the crack of lightening it all disappear as fast as it came the peacefulness was gone. You were working on the mast bottom untying one of the ropes so that Mivfir could fix the sail were it was ripped.   
  
You were going to tell the elder maybe it was time to get an new one. As you tinkered away you heard someone shout. You were jerked back away from the mast giving an off shout as Xeriya pulled you back with his arm around your waist rather fast and to him as an cannon ball went wising by. You tighten your hold on his shirt as you looked a bit up at him.   
  
He shouted an roar causing everyone onto the ship to kick into overdrive. You looked up at see his ear spines vibrating. “Down!” He hauled you over his shoulder before opening the door to the mess hall and literally throw you down to the floor at the bottom. “Stay! Jitfer Vytwed stay!”   
  
You looked up as the day crew were running up the stairs roaring. Jitfer grabbed you before you could be trampled to death by the crew. You looked up at the older troll who looked at the door. Vytwed huffed lightly as he moved you and Jitfer into the storage room slightly. You looked up at the pair who looked at each other.   
  
Jitfer gave a smile at him before placing an hand on his cheek. “Stay safe.”   
  
Vytwed nodded before closing the storage room door and locking it. You were jerked back by Jitfer who held onto you keeping you in an rather tight hold. “Tis way too dangerous kid. We need to keep out of the way. Let the lads do what they need too.”   
  
Your lip trembled as what sounded like an explosion rocked the ship. You leaned against Jitfer as he settled you both down onto the floor. “It’s alright Y/n...everything is going to be alright.” You nodded just hoping everyone was going to be okay. After all this was your first time in an real pirate fight.   
  
Meanwhile above deck cannon balls flew from both ships. Dualscar was roaring in command of attack. Both Captains looked at each other as Dualscar’s ship rammed into the others. The other pirate Captain was smiling as was his crew. “Attack! Bring me the mutant and Orphaners’ head!”   
  
Dualscar shouted; “Cull evvery one of thee bastards lads!”   
  
An all out war started on the top deck. Dualscar wouldn’t let the lot of them get one inch on his ship. Unfortunately it was better said then done. The other ship have more men then his and had less greenhorns that hindered the process. You flinched as you heard an angry shout. You looked at the door as it rumbled as if something hit it.   
  
You huffed before moving your body away from Jitfer and gripped you dagger blade that Mivfir gave you. Jitfer looked at you as you spoke. “Vytwed is in trouble! I wouldn’t let him get hurt!”   
  
Jitfer paled before he went to grab you. You who was not only smaller and younger then Jitfer moved more quicker then the elder. As you opened the door Vytwed stood there throwing up blood with an rather impressive body wound. Jitfer shouted as he rushed over as did you.   
  
Jitfer caught the bartender. “Kid help me lay him down.”   
  
You nodded lightly as Vytwed rasped. Five unknown trolls laid in cold blood. You looked at Jitfer who kneel beside an bloody and bleeding Vytwed. The other cook and bartender laughed it off; “Tis an right blessing Gog’s granted I two parts of thee organs aye...” Jitfer gave an dry laugh before you looked away.   
  
For them to get this far into the ship meant trouble didn't it. You looked at the dagger blade in your hand before at Jitfer. “Here take this just in case.”   
  
Jitfer looked up at you as he took the blade confused. “In case of what kid?”   
  
You frowned before running back into the storage room. You drop to your knees before grabbing the rather long saw blade that Jitfer often used to cut big slabs of meat.   
  
You came back out holding it. Jitfer looked at you before Vytwed gripped Jitfer’s hand. You looked over to the corner to see the a handful of greenhorn’s whimpering like pups.   
  
You screwed you face up at them. “Cowards!” You shouted as you walked over. They looked at you shivering. Your hands were covered in the others troll blood. You snarled at them humanly. “Are you man or pups?! You are an disgrace to this ship!” You barked at them as they looked at you.   
  
You shouted at them called them every name in the book egging them on till they looked mad at you. “What are you?!” They shouted pirates. You nodded before pointing up to the upper deck. “Then lets go show them we’re pirates! Charge!” They shouted as they hand full went up the stairs. You looked at Vytwed before nodding lightly and charging up behind them.   
  
Both crew looked as roars came up from under the deck and door. As the door busted open you shouted. “For Vytwed!” they shouted the older trolls name before getting down to the slaughtering bit.   
  
Everything seemed to slam back into action. The greenhorns act up in the acting as you did. You wield the saw blade with almost deadly precision. You were rather happy at the moment that Jitfer kept the thing sharper then an chef's knife.   
  
An shout came up as you seen Bentya snarling on the deck floor with an arrow through his leg. The troll above him about to give the final blow which you of course charged right into. You swung the blade and very literally serving the trolls head right off his shoulders. Bright orange blood covered your hands and face a little. You turned to Bentya with an worried look. “Bentya! Are you okay?”   
  
Bentya growled. “I have an fucking arrow in my knee Y/n! Does it look like I’m okay?!”   
  
You gave him a face. “Better then an arrow to the face dumbshit!”   
  
You looked around to spot Rockia looking at you both screaming at each other in an battle. You beckoned him over as he slit the trolls throat in front of him. “Rockia help Bentya down stairs and come back up to help out with the fight I’m sure Jitfer will help Bentya out.”   
  
Rockia nodded before huffing the forest green troll up. You glanced around as you seen one of your greenhorns shout out for help. You huffed as you ran off to help him out. It had only been an span of ten minutes at most and you were covered in blood from head to toe. Mivfir had nearly send an hole in your head thinking you were one of the enemy.   
  
Mivfir was to say the least was none to please with you up on deck fighting and covered in blood. “Lass yer covered in enemy blood!”   
  
He grunt as he blocked an attack and shot the troll in the face. You replied back as you kicked the troll in the privates before kinda cutting half his face off. “No shit Mivfir I’m fucking using an saw blade to kill people!”   
  
Mivfir made an disgusted sound before sighing. “Lass remind me well at port in an fortnight I’ll get ye an true sword not the silly cooks buggering meat cleaver!” Mivfir moved as he shot an troll behind you dead.   
  
You turned to him eyes blazing in anger. “Yeah I’ll fucking get on that old man! First I have to make sure these Gog sucking bulge ticks ain't getting into the down stairs. We have enough injured down stairs. God where the fuck is Dualscar!”   
  
Mivfir was about to reply when you ran away from him. He watched a bit fearful as he watched you to hake someone to death to protect both Verxia and Pioxiu.   
  
It was now Xeriya’s turn to look at you as you huffed at the two pointing to the door to the down stairs. They nodded before run over there looking like they were protecting the door. Xeriya stared at you which seemed to caught your attention only to have it taken away as you end up in another fight. Xeriya grimaced as he watched you. You had skill with an dagger but with that saw blade you had little to none. It was kind of hard to watch. You both made your way to each other. “Stop Y/n! Slaughtering not fighting...”   
  
You huffed not really caring. “I’ll listen to you later Xeriya about the way of the sword. Where’s Dualscar?!”   
  
Xeriya pointed to the enemy ship which you growled at him. Xeriya seemed to answer you growl. “He’s alright one of the boys would-” even before he could finish speaking an shout was heard from the ship. Which all the crew on your side kicked into a bit of panic mode.  
  
You glared at Xeriya who grumbled. “He’s injured...Captain is injured.”   
  
You almost wanted to snort but the fact he was what you figure alone on the enemy ship fighting for his life at the moment didn’t seem to settle well for you. You reached down and grabbed one of Xeriya’s blades and placed it in between your teeth so the blade’s sharp end as point out. “Focus the boys on getting an few on the ship to ease the lot.” Xeriya stared at you as he wanted you almost disappear into the crowd.   
  
He couldn’t help but give an smile you were no doubt trained by Mivfir. “Mivfir! Lass!”   
  
Mivfir around for you thinking you were in danger. What Mivfir saw had him feel fatherly pride. Mivfir watched you as you grabbed the rope of the high mast before cutting it with one of Xeriya’s blades which sent you up into the top beam. Xeriya shouted as he watched you pull yourself up before running on the one foot wide beam.   
  
Everyone on the ship who could spare the glance watched as you leaped from the top mast beam to the other ships. Your hands caught onto the enemy’s beam and pulled yourself up on it. You could hear Mivfir calling for the trolls to press forward into the enemies ship. You huffed a bit winded as you did you heard an sicken thud. You glanced up to see the enemy crows nest troll who fall off the side crashing into the trolls below.   
  
You looked behind you to see Caw hiding around the rim of the crows nest glaring at were the trolls was before looking at you with an more happy like expression. You waved to him before you scanned a bit quickly finding Dualscar fighting seven trolls on his own. His one hand as dripping of his royal purple blood. You growled no one gets to hurt him but you. You glanced around before looking for an quick way down. You found the piece of rope it seems someone had your idea as well but failed.   
  
You kicked the corpse off the beam landing on one trolls either yours or not you didn’t know. You hoped it wasn’t one of yours. You shook your head before grabbing the rope. “Alright lets hope I get this right.”   
  
You held your breath as you jumped off the beam holding onto the rope. You swung down on the rope you felt like you could make it. As you swung over you forgot to judge the length of the rope right and the forcefulness of the motion. You were very literally flung into the trolls in front of Dualscar.   
  
There was an shout from you and the trolls catch by surprise. But at least you run one through with your saw blade. You jerked back so not to get killed by an sword. Dualscar was snarling killing those who were attacking you well you defended yourself and him.   
  
After a bit of an rather interesting battle the last troll in front of you both dropped down died. You were huffing before rubbing the sweat from your forehead smearing blood over your nose and forehead. You looked up at Dualscar before looking at his wound. “Come on lets get you back to the ship Mivfir-” You flinched away before looking a bit behind you as Dualscar gave an weak snarl.   
  
You touched the cut on your face from an almost knitting needle looking weapon was embedded into the rail behind you. You looked up at an rather ugly and vicious Captain troll who had an smirk. Dualscar watched as you moved in front of him as in means to protect him. “Lass movve!”   
  
He growled painfully you huffed him off as you spoke. “You can punish me later. The only person that gets to hurt you is me!”   
  
You made an face before charging head on at the troll Captain. As you gave an war cry as you started to swung at him. The troll dodged as he when on the defensive. Dualscar huffed as he watched you fighting the other troll. You keep knocking back the Captain troll with very savage and calculated attacks. Dualscar eyes narrowed on an troll taking his aim at you. Dualscar lifted his weapon before shooting it off getting the troll in the head. The troll bloods splattered everywhere. Dualscar gripped his side as he founded an rather good use for himself as his crew was fighting to keep this vermin off the ship.   
  
You panted like crazy as you were still fighting the Captain. Dualscar looked at you as you grunted as the trolls weapon scratched your face as you dodged his blind attainment to jag them in your eyes. Dualscar felt his gills puff up as you he tripped you so you landed a bit painfully on the deck. The Captain laughed but you looked at him with an smirk. Dualscar’s eyes widen an fraction as the saw blade went right through the troll's legs just below the knees. You rolled as he fall screaming. As quick as you could you had slit the buggers throat to the point of near decapitating. You stood over top of the troll and roared lifting the Captain by the head to show his crew.   
  
Those who could swim jumped off the ship well those who couldn’t where killed. You dropped the Captains head and body before looking at him. Dualscar felt his breath caught in his throat. There you were bloodied, bruised, and gorgeous. He straight an bit as you started to walk over to him. You fumbled with the blade of Jitfer's before keeping it so it wouldn’t cut you. When you did get to him you looked at him with concern. “You all right?”   
  
Dualscar gave an bitter laugh. Saved by an female and mutant female no less. That fact wounded Dualscar’s male pride more then anything you had done to this point. But more then that he had placed you in danger. Someone he felt flush feelings for was put in unneeded danger because he wasn’t strong enough.   
  
“Dualscar?”   
  
Dualscar blinked as you placed an hand on his back and his one arm over your tiny shoulders. Dualscar just hummed a little as you helped him back onto the ship as he leaned heavily on you. He looked up at him as he laughed slightly. “Only ye are allowwed to harm me lass?”   
  
You blushed red before looking up at him. “Yup! Cause your mine alone got that! S-so don’t get yourself killed or I’ll raise you from the died and kill you myself!” You glared at him as Dualscar blinked at you.   
  
An odd but happy smile crossed his face. “I’ll remember that lass.”   
  
You looked away turning brighter and brighter red as a couple of the crew members look at you both.   
  
Dualscar motion his hand. “Plunder thee ship and kill thee creww that’s left. Wwe head for port.” They nodded busying themselves. Mivfir smiled at you before helping you get Dualscar to down the stairs to get treated. As you both got down there you saw the cost of the fight. Many crew members when injured or fatally hurt all were the greenhorns but it didn’t mean it made the pain any less.   
  
You looked at Jitfer who was helping patching up the injured. He looked up at you three before sighing. “Mivfir you going to have to patch up the Captain I have my hands full.”   
  
Mivfir nodded lightly as he got to work. You sat there a little passing things till Mivfir spoke. “Lass ye need to help Xeriya with the rest of the crew. I’m fine alone now.” You nodded before hesitating slightly.   
  
As you walked up the stairs Mivfir looked at Dualscar who was twitching and walking you walk away. It hurt his pride to see you had protected him and saved him. But more then that you had more control over his ship then he would ever had. Mivfir spoke shaking Dualscar out of his thoughts. “She is yer lass Cronus tis nothing she’ll do for yer flush. Remember that lad...an female like that plays for keeps...”   
  
Dualscar didn’t answer the elder just looked away letting himself for once have someone else deal with the woos of the ship.

Unfortunately Dualscar had taken an fever a night or two after the attack from his wounds. You were very worried about him but Mivfir made you stay out of the cabin so you didn’t caught it fever. With both Mivfir and Dualscar out of commission for now that left Xeriya to lead the crew. You didn’t understand why it was like that.   
  
It was just the way it was but for some reason you found that an troll or two would come to you asking for advice or asking where the ship was going even Xeriya would look at you for a bit of guidance as if he was letting you take a bit of the command off him. And with your stubbornness and Xeriya experience you both got the ship into port.   
  
You jumped up and down happily like an teenager seeing there favorite band when the troll who you named Caw who lived in the crows nest shouted that he saw landed.   
  
Bentya patted you on the back a bit hard sending you almost over the rail. “Great job Y/n! Hell I bet you’d give Dualscar an run for his coin. You sure you don’t want us to find you a ship of your own?”   
  
You shook your head as the others laughed. “Nope I couldn’t stand other icky trolls beside you guys. Who are all sweaty and smelly.”   
  
You gave a fake shout of displeasure as Bentya wrapped you up into an very manly troll hug as he rubbed his troll like bread against your face. You struggled in his grasp before shouting at Xeriya to save you. Xeriya looked at you before looking away pretending to be deaf by cupping his ear like he couldn't hear you.   
  
You quickly found yourself in an very small crew member group hug. “Enough!”   
  
You shouted loudly before they laughed it off. You rubbed your abused cheek lightly from the roughness of Bentya’s bread. “Get us into the bloody port. If you have time to horse around you have time to work.” Everything seemed to be fine with the ship and crew.   
  
It was till Dualscar got better and then he avoided you like the plague. Everywhere he was and you walked into he would get up and leave. That hurt you a little but what hurt you more was his cabin door was lock so you couldn’t lay with him in your nest that you both shared. Which meant you were forced to share an cabin with Mivfir and Xeriya.   
  
Which in turn your mind kicked up that he was bored with you or possibly didn't want you anymore which led to many tears. Which made both trolls rather unhappy to see what Dualscar was doing. Mivfir had cornered Dualscar one night to get an reason why out of the normally head strong troll. Dualscar spilled himself to Mivfir finding emotion relief in the elder troll about his thoughts and feelings. Also what he had been dreaming about which almost scared him to his bones.   
  
Mivfir being as wise as he is formulated a plan. Which both he and Xeriya executed on this night. You had gone to Xeriya of course to speak to him about something about Dualscar and what to do with the problem and some of the crew. The crew said in blunt words that you had to ‘woo’ him and show you interest to mate with him. You having no idea how to woo him ratherly forced yourself wear the hated white gypsy clothes.   
  
As you walked out of Mivfir and Xeriya’s room and into the mess hall all ready to do something you know would end up with you embarrassed and unable to face the crew for an while. As you walked out moving to the door did one of the crew members not only too at you but one of them left his foot out causing another watching and walking to trip and have his meal cover you. You stood there very literally dripping with ship food. You looked at your clothes know having to have an rather cold bath again and a change of clothes. You to say the least were upset.   
  
After a bit of tears and anger it seemed Mivfir had enough. He grabbed you from the spot on the nest in newly worn clothes and pulled you up the stairs. You gave an shout as Xeriya pushed you into the cabin and Mivfir locked the door.   
  
You whacked your fists against the lock door. “Mivfir! Xeriya! Let me out!”   
  
Mivfir’s voice came through the door. “Neigh lass neigh till ye and thee Captain sort yer selves out! Have fun ye two!”   
  
You shouted at him calling him every bad name you could think off before kicking the door and bouncing around having had hurt your foot. You sniffle making an wounded sound looking at your foot till you heard an poorly covered laugh. You looked up to see Dualscar in his Captains chair with an smirk. His shirt was a bit open at the top and his hair wasn’t neat as it normally was looked like Xeriya had interupted him well he was going to have an bath..   
  
You frowned a little before giving him an warming up snap; “It’s not funny!”   
  
Dualscar sighed lightly before looking at you. “It tis though lass. Ye bark at thee door like an bark-beast all to hurt yer self when ye know once there minds made up tis neigh ye can do but play wwhat thee silly buggers wwant ye to play.”   
  
You pouted knowing he was right. “It’s not fair! You’re the Captain Dualscar make them stop...”   
  
Dualscar took an deep breath before letting out an deep sigh. “Aye I am thee Captain it is mutiny aboard me ship lass. All the lads are playing tis game with us.” Dualscar watched as you looked like you were going to cry. E/c eyes shimmered lightly in the low oil lamp light. Dualscar’s fins flickered lightly. “Lass?”   
  
You sat on the nest with your head in your hands. You didn’t like the thought the crew was gaming with you. After all that has happened it wounded you a bit to think they didn’t like you or wanted to hurt you. Not that they would but just the idea that they were using you for some sick fun hurt you since you trusted them all with your life.   
  
Dualscar seemed to see he said something wrong which caused him to sigh. “Lass tis not wwhat I mean the lads aren’t toying wwith ye for fun there doing it because they enjoy yer company...”   
  
You sniffled as you looked up at him. Little colorless tears dripped down your cheeks which caused Dualscar to wave at you a bit upset with himself to cause them. “Come here lass...”   
  
You moved from your spot from the nest to him. You climbed onto his lap as he sat in his Captains chair. You tucked your head under his chin laying your head against his chest pouting. You felt Dualscar rest his chin on your head as he slowly rubbed your back up and down. You stayed like that for an long time. You listened lightly to his breathing and heartbeat. Something was bothering you thought lightly. “Dualscar?”   
  
You called a little which he hummed. “Are you drunk?”   
  
Dualscar voice was rough as he spoke. “Neigh lass, why?” You shifted a bit to look up at him. E/c eyes met royal purple ones. “Why are you being so gentle then?”   
  
Dualscar frowned a bit as he leaned his head against his fist made hand. He leaned back a bit causing you to lean with him. He looked at you bit as his purple and black hair cover part of his eyes. You moved your hands a little and brushed a bit from his eyes. He sighed lightly as if thinking of the answer. “I tire of our wee games of hiss-beast and squeak-beast lass. Is it a lot for an gentletroll to ask to relax once in an blue sun.”   
  
You shook your head. “No it’s not...”   
  
Dualscar gave an half smile before he moved his head off his hand. “Ye did look stunning tonight though lass. Tis a shame I neigh can feel wworthless a wwee bit as a man for neigh protecting you. Tis guess it’s that ill fate of yer’s aye?”   
  
You gave a bit of an laugh. “No you protect me all the time Dualscar don’t ever think badly about yourself. And yeah maybe but... I’m used to ill fated luck bit but you know what some times the out come isn’t bad...”  
  
You tilted your head a bit at him causing strands of h/c hair to move out of place behind your ear. Dualscar hummed lightly falling into asking. “Really lass do tell yer Captain thee goods it as gave ye.”   
  
You blushed before making it sound a bit cheesy. “Well it brought me to you.”   
  
Dualscar opened his mouth then closed it before an lazy smile plastered all over his face. He moved his hand up gently and brushed the h/c hair back to were it was suppose to be. “Aye lass tis true. It brought ye to me.” Dualscar hands brushed your cheek lightly before it cupped your cheek.  
  
You smiled as you closed your eyes and leaned into his hand. You sigh very softly this gentleness wasn’t something you were used to on this ship. “Lass?” You opened your eyes a little to look at Dualscar. You hummed gentle from the back of your throat. “I do feel... Well ye know that... Do ye feel thee-”   
  
You smiled before leaning in closer to him. “I know your a troll of doing and not saying... So show me Dualscar don’t tell me.”   
  
Dualscar blinked before smiling. “Aye lass...”   
  
You and Dualscar both met half way for an kiss. You closed your eyes as the kissed deepened. You could feel what Dualscar wanted to say and couldn’t as well as other emotions. But the somewhat innocent kissed turned to an heated one. Both your passions clashed with each others.   
  
All the bottled up tension between the both of you seemed to bubble up and led the way to more. When you came a bit too you found that you both were on the nest instead of the chair. You blinked a little weren’t you on the chair an moment ago? You sighed as Dualscar broke away and started on your neck. He lapped lightly till he tugged on your shirt. You helped him pull it off you.   
  
You both went back into an kiss as you hands wrapped around his neck seemed to be a little bit desperate in the act. It caused him to chuckle lightly well he let his hands wonder your sides and back. You both were somewhat slow in the remove of your clothes every piece was followed by an heavy make-out session. You did question lightly when you felt spines on his back with webbing in between them. He just shushed your with kisses saying he’d tell you later.   
  
You were rather naked in front of him at this point but he still had his pants on. You gave him a light kiss as your hands rested on the leather strings on his pants. Dualscar hummed at you light which you did back. He smiled at you before pulling them off showing you what was hiding under them. You blushed seeing his bulge it moved a little to much to your embarrassment. Dualscar kissed your gentle on the forehead. Which caused you to giggle. You moved your hand a little before running the tips of a couple fingers over the new appendage. You jump a little when it moved and Dualscar groaned.   
  
You looked up at him as he gripped your wrist. An devilish smile crossed his face. “Lass I didn’t tell ye could touch it yet...I think the wwee wwiggler needs to be...” he licked his lips. “Punished...” You blushed before giggling as he bounced on you.   
  
It wasn’t long before the rather sexy brute had you on your hands and knees groaning which was muffled into one of the furs as Dualscar slapped your ass. You whimpered lightly as Dualscar manage to slide just the end of his bulge into you. You could feel his bulge wiggling inside of you wanting to touch farther if only it’s master would let it. But alas it wasn’t since Dualscar thought it was a better idea to spank you.   
  
You broke away from the fur as Dualscar purred sexily in your ear. You were going to mew when it turned into a squeaked groan as he slapped your ass again before thrusting into a little and stopping. “Beg for it lass. Beg me for it like a good wwee wwiggler.” Your blush on your face intensified at his request. You made an damning sound before playing into his demand. You just wanted for him to do you and stop teasing.   
  
Unfortunately it seemed your mind unlocked itself a little to much. “Please Big Daddy! Please! Your little wiggler been a good girl! She wants all that royal bulge!”   
  
Dualscar’s eyes widen slightly looking at your face and listen to your words. You mewed at him before he gave an predator like smile. Who was he to deny you when you were such a good little wiggler. Dualscar started to violently thrust into you as he pulled you hips to meet his. The sounds of uncapped passion echoed from the both of you.   
  
Dualscar growled he wanted to see you. He wanted to see that face which teased and snapped at him. Dualscar flipped you over so you were both facing each other as he pounded into you. He saw that face he love twist in passion and flush. Slivers of e/c eyes peak at him as the owner made an need sound. Dualscar gave an rather gently smile as he leaned down giving you the kiss you called for.   
  
He couldn’t stopped his ears from pinning down as he kissed you. The emotions you invoked in him were something furious. When Dualscar stopped moving for a second causing you to growl and snarl at him in anger breaking the kiss as he quickly through your legs over his shoulder before smirking and thrusting his hips up hitting that special spot he found earlier. You mewed as your hands were at his shoulders clawing at him. “Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Fuck your good bitch daddy!”   
  
Dualscar smirked what a dirty mouth you had. You shivered as you felt him smile against your neck his razor sharp fangs were by your throat. You were so close the Dualscar knew so he started to slow a bit. You didn’t like that not one bit so you whacked him in the face snarling as he did back. “Don’t you fucking stop fish face! Or i swear to all fucking gods I’ll fucking go to one of the crew to fucking pound me into the fucking ship!”   
  
Dualscar and you had a bit of an physical fight even though he was bulge deep in you. It was quickly ended though when he had you flipped back onto your hands and knees with his arms holding yours as he pounded into you harder and faster then before since he was still a bit turned on by the whole little fight. His fangs had sank onto your shoulder being careful enough not to bite to hard or to far to serious hurt you.   
  
You bubbled in tears since that fucking hurt when he did that but groaned as pounded into you. Dualscar let go of your shoulder as he felt your channel clench like a vice around his bulge. Dualscar lapped the sound he gave you as an apology by licking it clean. Dualscar purred rather land dweller like as the bite was an prefect mate claim marker. You weren’t really paying attention as you were panting desperately feeling so close it help rather nice that Dualscar was panting against your ear. You both didn't last long.   
  
You gasped and choked out in bliss which Dualscar close behind you. You huffed as you both cooled down. You more then him as cool fluid flowed out of you and down your legs. You mewed lightly in protest only to have his teeth clamp down on your already wounded shoulder to get you to stop moving. You whimpered as you felt him thrust a couple of extra times in your already over simulated channel before growling as you felt his bulge slip out of you.   
  
Only when he felt his bulge slip out did he let go of your shoulder you slumped down onto the know wet and dirty fur blankets with Dualscar’s weight on top of you. You squirmed lightly under him. “Dualscar get off please this is very uncomfortable position...”   
  
What didn’t help matters was you felt full like over full. You heard Dualscar grumble against your skin before his arms kept you pinned to the spot. “I neigh can lass to ill...”   
  
Dualscar proceeded to give a small fake cough against your neck. “Lair! Let me up!”   
  
You struggled lightly till you settled down after an fruitless in devour. You were though happy rolled onto Dualscar’s side of the bed with him under you. He had you one your side with his legs and arms through around you. “Lass do yer Captain an favor and just sleep. I’ll listen to ye at moon up.”   
  
You snorted before nodding. “Fine... But your going to pay...”   
  
Dualscar grumbled before nuzzling his face into your hair. You smiled a little before yawning. One day rest wasn’t going to change much. After your little romp in the bed everything seemed to get better. Dualscar was his normal self and it seemed that everything went back to normal to an degree.   
  
The crew was well surprised at the pirate you could be. This was after you had strung up Mivfir and Xeriya by there pants to the main mass as well as make there lives for an few days nothing but an living hell. The crew vowed to never get on your bad side or anything. But more then that by you showed them that you were a force to be known and fear everyone started to call you Mistress one of two reasons. You didn't understand till Mivfir told you that it was of your killer like planning and acting as well you having the scent that your body was carrying because of how Dualscar was acting with you.   
  
The crew just about watched you and Dualscar had another duke out on deck. Much to there disappointment it ended rather fast when you whispered something into his ear which had him give up. The only down side was the ship seemed to being getting attack more and more by other pirates.   
  
At the moment though you were in the cabin with Dualscar. You yawned rather tiredly against him as you moved a little so you were over top of him. Dualscar purred softly feeling your softer s/c skin against his. You rested your head on his chest humming thinking about things and the warmth. Dualscar was normally cold for the first bit but after an while you warmed him up enough so it was nice for you. It did kinda of help that both you and he had just finished with an certain pailing activity.    
  
Dualscar has his eyes closed but his hand stroked your bare shoulder and back. He was most likely think about routes to the next port. “Hey Dualscar?” He hummed; “Why do you call me lass all the time you know my names Y/n why not call me that when we’re alone.”   
  
Dualscar snorted lightly at your question. Even thought you both were very imitate and everyone else called you but your name or mistress which ever they came out with first. Dualscar was the only one who called you lass still excluding Mivfir and Jitfer both called you either lass or kid but they were just old and set in there ways.   
  
Dualscar opened his eyes a little so you could just see peaks of royal purple looking at you. “Because lass ye are my lassy tis all I need to call ye. But if ye really wwant me too I can call ye names...” You squeaked in surprise before laughing as Dualscar wrapped himself around your pinning you under him as he nip at your neck playfully. “I can call ye slavve...” he kissed your neck lightly. “or me damsel...” He slowly started to move up your neck to your ears which you couldn’t help but blush and giggle from the feeling. “My moon...my wwee mutant flush...” You closed your eyes lightly as he kissed across your cheek bones and nose with butterfly kisses. “Ye are more to-”   
  
“Lad! Captain!”   
  
You both jumped as Dualscar rolled off and you groaned throwing the blankets over your head as Dualscar sat up with his head in his hand as the door brusque open. “Mivvfir ye got twwo seconds to explain before I bloody skin ye alivve.”   
  
Mivfir shouted; “The Empress wants to see ye right away Captain! We are heading to the spot know for yer drop off.”   
  
Dualscar blinked up in surprise. What did the Empress want with him. “Wwhat did thee Empress say Mivvfir?”   
  
Mivfir shook his head. “Nothing lad just she needed to see ye right away. I neigh think it is best to let her wait lad tis is why i set the course for there.”   
  
Dualscar nodded before looking at the paper in Mivfir hands. He had an sudden feeling like he should look at that letter. Mivfir started to Dualscar before frowning. “What is it lad?”   
  
Dualscar shook his head. “Nothing Mivvfir could ye bloody got out so thee lass can be dressed? If it gets any wwarmer under here ye’ll find me roasting alivve ye wwill.” Mivfir laughed as he nodded lightly.   
  
As Mivfir moved from his spot to outside the door he heard an very loud whack sound and a clear “Asshole!” shout before deep vibrating laughter shook the door. Mivfir shook his head what a couple you both were. You looked at Dualscar who was smiling at you as he had stepped out the bed and looking for his good pants.   
  
You sat in the nest with your arms crossed over your bare chest glaring at him. “I can’t believe you!”   
  
Dualscar fluttered his ears softly at you and gave that click like purr as he pulled on his good waterproof pants. You stared at him pointing your finger at him. “Don’t think an cute fin flutter and purr is going to stop me from-”   
  
Dualscar lolled his eyes at you with his hair an disheveled which caused you to look away humphing. Dualscar slide on his shirt before doing up the string and knelt on the bed before kissing your cheek. “Yer a really treat lass get ready. Wwe may havve the Empress on board later. I’ll next to get the polish for me armor.”   
  
You sighed before nodding lightly. Dualscar watched as a little as he got out his more special armor he wore for the Empress. As he set the armor down he say you pull on the gypsy like clothes. You had been wearing that more then you never had. He almost missed you wearing your others clothes. He’d have to ask you about that after he got back.   
  
Everything after that was an rather quick affair. After you got dress you told him you’d go down to get the polish. He thanked you as he took of the equipment to polish the armor. From inside the cabin he could hear everything getting the ship ready for an possible visit from the Empress; and even more so when you came back and opened the door.   
  
You placed his polish on his desk before smiling at him. “There you go Dualscar. I’ll see let you work alright? Jitfer needs help with some of the stuff down stairs.” Dualscar before waving you away before getting to work.   
  
As you walked out you closed the door behind you so he could work in peace. As lied a little to him you just can’t stand the smell of the polish to help him out. You looked at Mivfir who waved you over. You hope Dualscar wouldn’t mind to much. After an hour or so Dualscar came out of the cabin looking very handsome and deadly.   
  
You rested on the rails as he came over to you and Mivfir and fixing his armor. Your white puffy clothes were vibrant against the moon lite sky. You smiled at him before you started to talk almost reminding him how to act. “Remember don’t get yourself killed this place isn't an home without you Dualscar.”   
  
Dualscar looked at you before rolling his eyes. “Tis isn’t a home lowwblood lass tis a pirate ship. Mean and vvicious one at that.”   
  
You raised an eyebrow before scoffing. “and home asshole. So came back alive or I’ll have to find an new master to entertain on my ship.”   
  
Dualscar growled before kissing you somewhat viciously. “Don’t ye evven think about it lass ye are mine.” You smiled licking your lips.   
  
Mivfir snorted lightly in a laugh. “Don't worry Captain yer lass is safe with us as is ye ship. Stay safe.”   
  
Dualscar nodded as he dropped into the water before swimming the rest to the land he was an sea dweller after all. Dualscar made an quick journey to the island where he was suppose to meet the Empress. He was glad it was somewhat close by to the ship which headed out to be in the deeper waters till his return.   
  
As Dualscar stepped onto the shore he looked around. It was an rather beautiful island. The trees swagged gently in the light wind as the animals there called and chirped. Dualscar sighed as he calmed himself wondering what the Empress wanted from him. Mivfir start the letter didn’t say anything which was either and good or bad thing he didn’t know.   
  
Dualscar moved through the natural looking pathway. As he did he heard fade sounds of shifting. He dismissed this to the names on the island. As Dualscar came out to an open field his back spines tinged in wrongness. As he stood there out in the open something didn’t feel right.   
  
An crack from an stick had him twirl around his harpoon gun shooting at the scent of Mindfang’s bluebloods. He cursed it was no Empress it was a trap! Dualscar snarled as an good number of trolls appeared from the bushes around the field. His thoughts were more about you and the lads that were in danger. Dualscar snarled as he started to fight the mind controlled trolls. He had to end this quickly to go back to safe you.   
  
Meanwhile you picked at an string on your top as you sat beside Mivfir who was finishing his lunch. You both were on deck just you were sitting on an box as the crew members went around a bit slowly doing there activities. You didn’t mind the pace you know that they knew if there needed to hurry or not.   
  
Mivfir looked at you a little as one of the trolls came up to you. He was frowning lightly at you. He opened his mouth before closing it. “What’s wrong Verxia?”   
  
Verxia’s fins fluttered a little in distress. You giggled a little as Mivfir smiled. “I know you like the silence like Xeriya but I can't read you as well. You need to speak to me silly. I don’t bite...much.”   
  
Verxia cleared his throat a little. “I’m sorry Mistress it’s just...well... How can you let the others be so relaxed what if there was an attack or something? How would we-”   
  
You gave a small sigh before moving off the box and stretching lightly before pulling the ends of your shirt down to hide your stomach. “Walk with me Verxia.”   
  
Verxia frowned as Mivfir got up following. You took Verxia to the one side of the rails before pointing and speaking to him. Mivfir looked up at the wheel house to see Xeriya’s eyes trained rather deadly on Verxia. Mivfir waved his hand lightly which Xeriya seemed give a big sigh.   
  
Mivfir looked back to find you and Verxia going up the ladder a little. “Hey! Caw!” You shouted from the one beam. Verxia looked to see the peaks of purplish red eyes stare a little from down the edge of the birds nest. A gruff bark as an answer back. “Explain to junior here that there's no way that an ship can’t just attack us out of no where will you.” Caw glared at Verxia almost like he was about to kill him.   
  
Verxia fin’s flatten completely before gulping. “N-no it’s okay I know y-you’d tell us after all you see everything.” Verxia waved his arms about which you smiled lightly. Caw snorted before looking at you which you bowed at the troll. “Thank you Caw.” The troll barked gentler this time.   
  
You looked at Verxia as he had already started down the ladder. You laughed lightly as you started down the ladder again. “Know to the wheel house Verxia I’m sure Xeriya will tell you the same thing or silence it to you.”   
  
Verxia paused lightly before nodding a bit happier. Verxia an gentletroll helped you down off the rope ladder. You giggled lightly before holding his hand and tugging him up to the silence helmsman. “Xeriya!”   
  
You waved happily at your morial. He looked down at you before giving an light smile. “Can you tell...well you both don’t like to talk much but can you somehow tell Verxia that we can’t be attack without knowing about it first?”   
  
Xeriya looked at Verxia before huffing at the troll. He made rather interesting hand gestures before Verxia nodded with his ears down.   
  
You laughed lightly before placing your hand around Verxia’s shoulder and looked up at Xeriya. “Ah come on Xeriya don’t be mean to Verxia he’s just been an good crew boy and asking right?” You ruffled the taller and younger trolls hair causing him to make and protest sound.   
  
Everything seemed to settle a bit after that. You watched as Verxia was staring at Xeriya who was stirring the ship. You looked at the pair before tilting your head lightly. You noticed the pair looked a bit creepily similar in the nose, cheek, and fins. The only difference was the blood color. Verxia’s blood was lower then Xeriya’s.   
  
You looked at Mivfir who had his arms across staring at them as well. “Hey Mivfir?” Mivfir hummed as you whispered into his fin.“Does Verxia look like Xeriya to you too?” Mivfir’s eyes widen a little before he looked at you.   
  
Mivfir made an face before clearing his throat a little whisper very gentle to you. “I’ll tell ye later lass when Dualscar tis around. I doubt Xer will tell ye.”   
  
You nodded lightly before Rockia shouted up at you. “Mistress! Jitfer is calling for ye!”   
  
You waved at him with an smile. “Alright Rockia thank you!” You looked at Mivfir before smiling. “Excuse me Mivfir.”   
  
Mivfir nodded a little before you started to walk down the stairs as you did heard an shout then splat sound. You looked up as Caw’s body dropped onto the deck. You gave a shout before whipping your head to the east.   
  
You could just barely make out an ship. You screamed in an roar. “To your stations boys! Enemy to the east!”   
  
The crew shouted as Mivfir looked beside you. “Lass get yer self down into the mess hall with Jitfer ye need-”   
  
You shook your head. “No Mivfir I wouldn’t leave you and the others. This my home and my ship. Besides...” You looked as you grabbed the long saber from Bentya. “I don’t think my boys would like the fact I let the ship go up in smoke right? After all your here to protect us right ye olde father.”   
  
Mivfir smiled before placing an hand on your shoulder. “Aye lass.”   
  
You turned. “For our home!” They raised their weapons. “Cannons ready!” You waited just a little to get them into sight. “Fire!”   
  
As your cannons shot at the ships there's did back. You looked to see the Captain the ship which caused you to growl. “Mindfang...” She smiled at you as you glared back flashing your human teeth. You were going to put that bitch in her place. And with that the battle began.   
  
Dualscar panted as he shot the last troll died. Sweat dripped off his face as the troll gurgled up blood. “You’re to late... Mistress... Mistress is on-” Dualscar shot the troll in the face before running to the waters and diving in. Dualscar swam the fastest he has ever gone. He had to get to you and the crew before it was to late.   
  
You shouted as you cut off the trolls head in front of you. Verxia ducked as you did. You nodded at the troll who nodded back going off to help Xeriya. You glanced around as cannon fire and smoke filled the air. You heard an shout which caused you to turn your head slightly to see who needed help.   
  
As you turned you watched in horror as Mindfang ran her sword right through Mivfir’s back and come out his chest. He looked at you with an painful look. “R-run l-la-” Mindfang pulled the sword out of him before laughing as she looked at you.   
  
As Mivfir laid there for the few moments before he died he watched as you ran to Mindfang and his being was full with only regret as he faded away.   
  
You meanwhile where fighting Mindfang strike for strike. She being more stronger and more experience at it had you on the offensive. She got you into the storage room of all places.   
  
As your back in the wall she laughed as you glared at her. “I want to see you died screaming bitch.”   
  
You snarl humanly, “Over my fucking dead body sea cow.”   
  
You changed into an defensive chance as Mindfang flashed her fangs you. “That can be arrange-!”   
  
You grunted as her blade swung at you. You prayed that you and the crew could hold out till Dualscar came back.   
  
Dualscar surfaced from the water to see his ship and Mindfang's locked into an death grip. He watched as Bentya was holding onto Rockia was both bloodily were thrown overboard. He swam as to the pair as Rockia clung to Bentya who was on his back giving shallow breaths. “Bentya! Bentya!”   
  
Rockia screamed at him. The land dweller though who could swim clung to his dying sea dweller mate. “Lads what’s happening.”   
  
Dualscar looked at the pair as Bentya groaned. “C-Captain...th-the mistress is in danger...mindfang....minnn...haa...”   
  
Rockia shouted as he clenched Bentya’s clothes wailing. “Bentya you bloody fool-!”   
  
Dualscar swam and climbed as fast as he could. When he looked up at the deck his ship was bathed in blood. His own crew and Mindfang's. Dualscar scanned as he shot off some rounds into the close trolls. He was searching for you. He grabbed pulling one of the greenhorns away from an attack. “Wheres Y/n!” He pointed to the storage room. Dualscar through him back as he run at it shooting everyone in his way.   
  
As Dualscar swung open the door just in time to see Mindfang push her sword right through your gut to the hilt. Your face was of anger not pain as you took your tinier knife and rammed it into her eye causing her to snarl letting her sword go. You huffed Dualscar thought for an moment that she didn’t get you till you throwing up red blood.  
  
Dualscar moved to catch you as you seemed to lose strength in your legs. Mindfang screeched lightly as she pulled out the knife and covered her know damage eye. Dualscar snarled at her as he caught you. His face contorted by anger, guilt, and sadness.   
  
Mindfang bolt from the room shouting to retreat. He couldn’t chase after her even though he wanted too. Dualscar looked at you damning himself why didn’t he read the paper. Why didn’t he question the Empress wanting to see him. Why didn’t he- Why didn’t him-!   
  
An soft cooing sound had him open his eyes he never knew he closed. Dualscar looked at you as you where cooing at him in an gentle tone even as you bleed on him. Dualscar moved down so you were on the floor to help the blood. His one hand pressed hard on the wound to help the blood to stop. “Lads! Lads! Get someone in here to help! Y/n’s down! Y/n’s-!”   
  
You smiled up at him touching the side of his face. He looked at you which caused his jaw to tremble. You gave an dying chuckle; “Please Dualscar don’t... The others n-need more t-then I do... D-don’t let this hurt you I’m just a s-slave after all.”   
  
Dualscar made an rather loud sound you couldn’t place. “Wwhy did ye fight lass... Ye should havve-!”   
  
You gave an gasping sound trying to take in air. “I fought for you and for this ship so please don’t blame yourself Dualscar...I-I wish I could stay w-with you...but it’s the will of the Gog's to separate us on this p-plane.” You gave a very wet laugh as blood trickled out of your nose.   
  
Dualscar just stared at you glancing you over as you lifted your hand to his cheek. Pressing it against his cooler skin. Dualscar unknowingly leaned into your hand. Your skin felt so cold it wasn't the warmth he knew so well. “I hope we’ll meet again...maybe in the bubbles... But remember I’ll be watching s-so y-you’ll never be a-alone...I...I love you...”   
  
Dualscar was trying to act tough he felt if he even spoke anymore he would cry. He watched as you closed your eyes to smile two trace lines of colorless tears slide pass you as your hand slipped off his face and onto his leg. The blood on your mouth shimmered eerily in the moon light. You failed to draw an breath; you died smiling at him.   
  
Dualscar sat like that for an while holding your corpse close to him refusing to acknowledge his own tears and pain. He damned himself and cursed at his own weakness. He broke his one rule to never fall in love with anyone even more so with a weak lowblood mutant.   
  
After a while Dualscar picked you up cradling you close to him as he walked out to the deck where everyone who had made it was looking at him then down to the deck floor. At least you weren’t alone in the bubbles. Sadly Mivfir had died as well the poor elder troll was run through with seven different swords before dying from blood lose as well of some of the other crew members. The crew all mourned your death as well as the other crew mates they had lost.   
  
Dualscar didn’t let himself the same mourning time even after it was all said and done he still had a job to do. His Empress needed him to feed her Lusus and he needed to get revenge but for the latter he would have to wait for the right time for that.   
  
The crew who were left watched as Dualscar had become somewhat processed in doing things. Xeriya and Verxia tried to help him only to get murdered by an large group of land dwellers when they went to speak to an informant on Dualscar’s behalf. Dualscar slaughtered the whole villages after he heard about what had happened. But again he let no grief come from it just another thing he’d take out of his vermin bodies. He later after the same experience happened again had to hired land dwellers not for the ship but to stay around ports to listen to rumors; and thankfully with those rumors and information he formulated his revenge plan.   
  
An plan he did, he was playing puppet master again he searched many slaver owners for one perfect slave. He found an rather motherly looking Jade she had been one of the many followers of the Suffer. Dualscar brought her for less then 20 coins it seemed no one wanted an defective Jade.   
  
Dualscar very carefully cared for the Jade not anything close he did to you. Nothing like you but he learned that this Jade was very close to Signless which he used to his advantage to punish her with. He spoke about you even which set her off once and a while.   
  
Dualscar let people see he had an new slave that followed him around ports and spoke through the grape vine about certain things. He plucked everyone of Mindfang's string to get her to attack his ship for the other slaves he had on it. After all one slave would never be enough for him. Dualscar let his ship be opened to an attack from Mindfang to minimize the damages to it. Mindfang took the bet of the Jade and other slaves very well. He watched always from after learning and seeking information.   
  
Enough where it wouldn’t raise Mindfang’s flags about the whole thing. After an couple of sweeps Dualscar got the pay out he was looking for. He had heard through the grape vine one day that Mindfang and the slave of his had been getting closer then anyone should get with an slave. Dualscar made a start course to find her. Dualscar was never in an hurry to find her. He knew the longer it took the more she bonded herself around the jade.   
  
It took an couple of months but Dualscar had found the ship. He snared in almost an twisted happiness. Dualscar had his new ship crew wait just far enough away before he went into the waters just at moon raise. He knew Jade bloods were rather earlier raisers and could stand the sun’s later rays.   
  
As Dualscar surfaced his fin’s vibrated for sound. When he heard only one he made his move. Dualscar climbed the anchor of the ship. He spotted his old slave standing by the rails with her back turned.   
  
Dualscar’s mouth water as he pounced on her grabbing her by the shirt and jerking her to face him. She shouted lightly as he raised his weapon. “Yer not needed anymore pawn.” The Jades eyes widen as he heard the door to Mindfang’s cabin whack open.   
  
“No!” Mindfang screamed as Dualscar ran his harpoon weapon through the Jades stomach in the same spot as Mindfang did to you. He dropped the Jade onto the deck before he looked at Mindfang. Mindfang snarled as she lunged at him. Dualscar jumped away from her attacks before he jumped off the ship onto the waters below.   
  
As he swam away from the scene he wished he could see her heart broke express and tears. He wanted to see her ripped apart like he was. Dualscar felt the first times in sweeps like himself again.   
  
Months had past his Dualscar got his revenge but he noticed one thing important detail lately. Dualscar noticed that his job was getting harder as well this revolution this land dweller was doing was making an muck for the sea and it’s inhabitants. Oil and other sludge were poured into the waters making it hard to breath in the used to be clear waters. The oxygen level was dropped as well as the fires that burned on the sea’s. Lusii and grubs were killed just for sport. Everything was falling around Dualscar’s fins.   
  
If they couldn’t stop this revolution fast enough the beast was going to raise and screech in hunger killing everyone on the earth. What made it worse was Mindfang was apart of it had she no honor to the seas that cradled her for sweeps. Did she really want to watch everything had ever done burn away in an sea of fire. Was there no honor as an pirate in her her duty to the sea.   
  
He knew there was no honor in land dwellers but he had a plan to safe his earth but it wasn’t one he wanted to do. But Dualscar had no options left there was an old saying that Mivfir used to tell him if you cut off the head the rest of the body will dead with it. To cut off the brown bloods head he needed to kill Mindfang to get the brown blood out of his vermin hiding hole. He knew that Mindfang and the vermin blood were matespirits not that he cared anymore. He got his revenge a sweeps ago.   
  
Dualscar squared his shoulders as he looked up at the hive before him. It didn’t have the same foreboding vibe to it as when he first came with you and Mivfir. Dualscar couldn’t believe he had to ask his lowly sun licked vermin for help but he couldn’t let the beast go without food he needed land Lusii to help keep it quiet. He as did the handful of Orphaner’s that were left that the beast was starting to wake slightly.   
  
As Dualscar opened the throne room doors he looked at the Highblood before him. “Motherfucker comes motherfucking crawling motherfucking back I motherfucking see.”   
  
Dualscar clenched his jaw and hands. “I’m neigh here for yer pleasure vvermin. I am here for ye to...contribute to our mighty Empire.” The Highblood snared at Dualscar before he continued. “Ye vver- land dwellers havve vvery hard times with revvolutions and culling the head of the body. Tis a simple thing and ye vvermin still make a muck of it. Tis why I’m here I can givve ye a change to bring the vvermin blood to yer door to cull it. Thee vvermin blood has an mate if ye kill her then thee vvermin blood well come running to ye. I also am here to parlay with ye about me and my other Orphaner brothers coming onto yer land to kill Lusii for thee Empress’s lusus.”   
  
The Highblood narrowed his eyes at Dualscar before smiling so he looked both vicious and scary. “What the motherfucking is the motherfuckers matespirits motherfucking name motherfucking sea vermin.”   
  
Dualscar glared as he spoke. “Tis the pirate Mindfang Land dweller.”   
  
The Highblood just nodded before he shifted lightly so he was leaning back against his throne. “Motherfucker you’ll have to tell me an motherfucking joke to motherfucking get me to do motherfucking anything. So lets see this motherfucking pathetic motherfucking water vermin all up and motherfucking tell this motherfucker an motherfucking funny joke.”   
  
Dualscar snarled as at the Highblood as he screeched in rage. “Ye havve a duty to thee Empire! Ye and evveryone else other then thee Empress will perish if her lusus awwakens! I wwouldn’t tell you some joke to get ye to do wwhat is required of ye lowwblood.”   
  
The Highblood roared as he got up with his weapon out and on the attack. Dualscar summoned his own weapon before getting into an fight with the Grand Highblood. It was an rather short fight.   
  
Dualscar after disarming the Highblood stepped up to shoot his head off only to get sent into the wall by the Highblood's other spiked club. Dualscar used the gun to block the blow as much as he could. But the abused weapon snapped from the pressure of the Highblood’s attack. Dualscar snarled as shifted up from the wall a bit blooded. He wasn't about to call defeat. Dualscar would rather go down fighting then let the land dweller get satisfaction with him whimpering out.   
  
Dualscar lunged at the land dweller attacking him with his claws and fangs. Dualscar knew it was an fruitless in devour but he felt that both his pride as an Orphaner and his duty weighted more then his safety. It was an fight that Dualscar never had an chance of winning.   
  
The Highblood savagery brutalized Dualscar till he was nothing up an blood royal purple mess on the floor. Dualscar gasped as he grabbed at the chest major chest wound that the Highblood gave him. Dualscar panted lightly as two bare giant feet enter is vision. He gave an very weak snarl as he could bare see up due to his hair. The Highblood gave an low and sicken chuckle as he lifted Dualscar by the neck with both hands.   
  
Dualscar struggled lightly in the Grand Highblood's grasp. He had fought and lost for his duty to his beloved Empress’s and a way to protect his kind from the Empress’s Lusus. Dualscar struggled to breath his thoughts trailed for an moment of time. Were you going to be sad that he died like this because he could not be any use to his Empress? Or was it because he wondered if you were going to be waiting for him?   
  
Dualscar got the chance to find out when the Grand Highblood jerked Dualscar’s neck snapping it. Dualscar never felt a thing.   
  
Dualscar ending:  
  
Dualscar blinked for an moment his head hurt a lot like he had just downed four pints of high end trollian whiskey. As he sat up he looked around where the bloody hell was he. The rocking and the items of his ship had pinpointed him to where he was. But how was he here was the fight with the Grand Highblood some twisted dream.   
  
There was a sudden knock on his door which had he shout. “Wwhat the hell do ye wwant?!”   
  
Dualscar shifted to the edge of his nest with his eyes closed to gain his settings as the door opened. “Wwell wwhat the bloody hell do ye wwant!” Light steps had come up in front of him. The person seemed to tap there foot in front of him.   
  
As the sound for faint jiggling was heard like from jewel tinging off each other. Dualscar opened his eyes with an snapped barking till he seem who it was. “Wwell bloody fucking talk ye piece of paw-”   
  
You stood in front of him with an smirk and your hands at your hips. “Oh a piece of paw-beast shit am I? Well then Dualscar fuck you too darling.”   
  
Dualscar opened then closed his mouth. Your eyes were pure white with an slight dark area for where your pupils were. “H-howw! Y-yer died! I watched ye-”   
  
You took a serious tone as you started to make wooing an ghostly sounds. “For I am a ghost come back to haunt you! Wooo!”   
  
Dualscar look horrified at you till you started to laugh so hard your body seemed to shake. You suddenly shook your head as you pushed him back onto the blankets the stunted Dualscar fall back without much fight. You smiled climbing onto him sitting very normally on his lap. His hands automatically went to your waist. You sighed laying down on him sniffling from laughing into tears. “Your just so gullible Dualscar. Ghost’s don’t have feet stupid. Besides your died your whites are as white as mine.”   
  
You nuzzled his neck mind full of his gills. You smiled against his neck as he finally spoke up; “Wwhere the bloody hell are wwe then?”   
  
You sighed rolling yours eyes before humming as he let go of your waist to hug to tightly. You sat up and looked at him with your head tilted. A smirk crossed your face; “Where do you think dipshit? The fucking ship well the bubble dream ship anyways.”   
  
Dualscar's eyes to widen suddenly in surprise then go back to normal. Dualscar growled at you for the name calling which you copied back. Dualscar frowns a little which causes you to smile again.   
  
He rolls over taking you with him so your pinned under him. He purrs lightly when your legs wrap around his waist. He missed the felt of your legs around him but more then that he missed you. You giggled seductively.   
  
You kissed his nose; “What are you going to do Captain? What if i don’t want you back on MY ship.”   
  
Dualscar kissed you passionately to the point that when he broke away he left you bot panting. You smiled as Dualscar did. He spoke almost tenderly to you as he cuddle and wrapped himself around you as tightly as he could. You eyes widen surprised before you gave a loving smile back to him.   
  
                                                                                                _“Wwell my Y/n, I got all I evver wwanted right here...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Did I explain this before? I don’t know but if I didn’t let me explain this to you. Sea dwellers don’t have ear’s like we and the land dwellers do. Why would they? There fins are special because they take vibrations and sound waves from the water or air depending and translate them to sounds. All sea dwellers have an hard time on land this is because they’re fins are very sensitive. What we consider talking them may consider yelling. It depends on the age of the troll and desgin of the fin. Most fins are normal ones like both Dualscar and Meenah have but Sea dwellers like Xeriya and Mivfir who evolved from deeper sea level have more ‘feathery’ fins. For an example here’s an link: media.tumblr.com/90f3b4f11bcab… Most sea dwellers who are on land for one reason or another find that they lost some hearing this is because of dust and other like tearing of the fins. But all Sea dweller ears are different Xeriya has more of an feathery fins with each connected to an spine. This spine is beside the organ which picks up sounds. So the more spines you have the more and higher you can hear. Dualscar has an different fin shape. His fin shape is that of an webbing. Three spines with membrane attached to them. This doesn’t mean he can't hear no the membrane on his fins help vibrate sound to the spines. This fins are best for an Sea dweller who goes to land a lot. There level of hearing though higher (then any land dweller could hear) it doesn’t over power the spines and membrane the worse he would have to worry about is an torn membrane which is very painfully. An is why many sea dwellers almost worship those who pierce there fins because of the pain they’d had to feel.


	26. Our Journey: Chances that never were Dualscar route B: Prechapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In addition to Chances that never were prechapter information this is some sea dweller headcannon's you need to know. For all other information please read Our Journey: Chances that never were Psiioniic Route B PreChapter

Hello my darlings this is just an information package that runs with Chances that never were Dualscar Route B request. This is just here to give you information about my head cannon for Sea dwellers as well as an OC guide and back grounds since I do have an other of them floating around. I also would like that state that for any other head cannon question you go to this link to Chance never were Psiioniic route information guide it will help you out :3 Anyways I hope you enjoy.  
  
 **Important things you should know:**  
  
Sea dwellers and Land dwellers aging is different. Due to the Sea dwellers living longer they kinda of count the age that an troll is an adult differently. Land dwellers are fully adult by the time there 10 sweeps well Sea dwellers are still considered teens at the age of 10 you normally don’t see them regarded as adults till there 15 to 20 sweeps (depending on the blood hue of course).   
  
Troll horns the horns we know the trolls to have come with age. Grublings/ grubs/ baby have pale colors for there horns. This is because horn color is used to attract mates during mating seasons as from there primitive forms. The trait never died off so the trolls color horns come with age.  
  
Sea dweller are the only trolls known to care for there young. This is mostly do to the Orphaners killing lusii. It keeps the sea dweller population in check. There is an limit though. Two raised offspring pre-mating pair.  
  
Sea dweller body lesson:   
  
**Ear fin membrane:** The color of there membrane as like horns color and thin with age. Once an sea dweller hits mature adult age he will have thin colorful fin membrane according to his fathers color which is why if you look at an sea dweller membrane you can tell the color of the ancestor line. The membranes also serve as an way female sea dwellers find an health mate. If an discolor or terrifying white spots on the membrane can mean certain death for an male sea dweller. Discoloring of the membrane is an simple lack of vitamins and certain food that are needed for an strong body. But white spots on the membrane is sea dweller form of TB. Sea dwellers who get this are mostly killed if they are in the sea. This is because this stops the processing of oxygen through there gills one to two set of gills to breath under the water.    
  
 **Gills:** Sea dwellers like land dwellers have an common trait. They can all have neck gills but some have where grub scars of an land dweller are instead and second pair of gills. This is mostly common in deeper depth sea dwellers or ancestor line. How the gills work is similar to an fish or an shark but unlike they don’t need the constant flow over there gills. Sea dwellers have perfect organs beside there lortax and that steams into and around there lungs. These organs much like vein carbon and oxygen defusing work the same. As well they have an strong flap over there both there eat side of the throat and breathing. Regardless they can drown if water does enter there lungs.     
  
**Back fin:** On the back of every Sea dweller is an back fin. This is the same as there ear fins only it only flares during mating. This fin is also advertising an males sexual size as well as is good gene traits. Females have them as well but there is slightly more for show she is in heat.    
  
 **Eyes:** Sea dwellers like reptiles have three eyes and an second eye lid. The third eye is hidden very well it’s an very faint line on there foreheads many have them removed or burned over in there teenage years. It serves no real process anymore. As for the second eye lid it helps sea dwellers protect there eyes underwater. As well the eye helps filter in any light possible. Sea dwellers can control these second lids like the normal ones. Some grubs have an hard time controlling these and are often in pain from the moment of light they are seeing which is why most sea dwelling lusii keep the grubs in darker water to help them.  
  
Dualscar route OC character names:  
  
 **Xeriya**  
  
Hatch brother of Dualscar, He is older then Dualscar by 5 sweeps. (Sea dwellers age differently then land dwellers do). Mivfir killed Xeriya’s Lusus and Verita who lacked the ability to give live offspring beg him to keep Xeriya instead of letting him die. Verita raised Xeriya for the most part to work him into Dualscar’s first mate since Xeriya didn’t like being an Orphaner.   
  
In his early adulthood left the ship for an while to be on his own after an fight out between Mivfir. After a few sweeps of being alone he found an matespirit named Sliovk an mutant sea dweller who he saved from an Lusus attack. Both had an son Verxia. Xeriya felt it would be safer for her and there grub to be on the shores then in the sea. They had an hive and lived happily even when Xeriya was called out on fishing ships for pay.   
  
During Xeriya’s time away Sliovk was injured during an argument between and land dweller over there son Verxia. She went to the sea to take shelter only to be founded by an pirate ship after Xeriya who knew he was one of Mivfir’s whelps. They killed her and left Verxia to died clinging onto his mother. When Xeriya came back from his trip he had land dweller’s attacking him. He quickly found that Silovk wasn’t there but found that she was died near there home as she washed shore with little Verxia cowarding under her clothes. Xeriya wasn't the same after that.   
  
He took Verxia who was way very young. And went back to the Mivfir’s ship looking for safety for his son at least. Mivfir took pity on Xeriya and Verxia and let them back on the ship. Who Verita helped raised Verxia but him, Mivfir, and Dualscar swore to Xeriya they’d never tell Verxia that he was Verxia’s material parent or what happen to his mother. Xeriya is the readers morial and sees Sliovk in her. He wants to keep Dualscar from experiencing the same pain and loss he did. Xeriya at times uses you as an substitute for his lost mate and throws red feelings at you not that you notice.     
  
**Mivfir**  
Mivfir is 650 sweeps years old and adoptive father to both Dualscar and Xeriya. The old captain to Dualscar’s ship and an ex-Orphaner. He is the matespirit of Verita and of an land dweller back in his youth. Mivfir was one of highest ranking Orphaner’s in his day. He had close ties to the Empress and worked with her not for her as much as Dualscar denies it. He is also Caw’s (Raumil) morial. Mivfir has out lived many of his fellow Sea dwellers and as seen three Empress’s come and go in his life time. Mivfir is like an grandfather like fatherly figure to the reader. He is first mate to Dualscar till he passes then Xeriya will take over his place as first mate. Also the grandfather of Verxia not that the youngest knows that.   
  
**Vytwed**  
Bartender, part cook, and Jitfer’s mate. His hatch name is Killad Both have been on service on the ship for about 378 sweeps. Vytwed is roughly 389 sweeps. He is an Cobalt blood troll.     
  
**Jitfer**   
Main cook and Vytwed’s mate. His hatch name is Reftij. Both have been on service on the ship for about 378 sweeps. You call Jitfer ‘Jif’ not just because you know how to say that but for you the sound of t and f together makes your tongue curl you can’t say it right without an pause. An if you do say his full name it’s a bit butchered. T has a x sound while F has a wh like sound. Jitfer is 383 sweeps old. He is teal blood troll.         
  
**Rockia**  
Morial to Britya, matespirit of Bentya.   
  
**Bentya**  
Matespirit to Rockia, unrequited pale with reader, Britya older hatch brother.   
  
**Filvir**  
older crew member in charged with the older greenhorns  
  
 **Verxia**  
  
Younger helmsman speaks like Xeriya does, undisclosed Xeriya’s son from an union between an mutant sea dweller (had bright pink blood) was wounded by land dwellers and murder by an rival pirate ship members. Verxia doesn’t know that Xeriya’s his father but looks up to Xeriya as an role model. Is the nephew of Dualscar and grandson of Mivfir and Verita not that he knows that. Is morial and love interest to Pioxiu.    
  
 **Leoyiu**  
buff and handsome olive blood   
  
**Britya**  
hatch brother of Bentya, Morial of Rockia  
  
 **Leozop**  
unknown follows Britya around a lot thought   
  
**Pioxiu**  
young brown blood blacksmith of the ship. Very shy and nervous he like’s Verxia who is his morial and who he loves.   
  
**Riddio**  
As an distaste for the reader because he secretly like Dualscar  
  
 **Verita**   
Mivfir’s matespirit died of old age an sweep or two before the reader appeared. He is Mivfir’s second matespirit (not that he knew that) Verita was Mivfir’s first mate during his control over the ship that Dualscar know runs. He is Xeriya’s and Dualscar’s other adoptive father. He raised both with an gentle hand well Mivfir was rough with them. Verita is also the grandfather of Verxia not that the youngest knew that.  
  
 **Rokina**  
An foolish young greenhorn who acts tough but would rather at this point be on an fishing ship but he knows the only way off the ship is by death.   
  
**Jurloz**   
An Highblood who was exiled from his hive and his Highblood perks do to an bloodline linking him to lowbloods. He’s more of the muscles in the greenhorns.    
  
 **Caw**   
Caw’s real name is Raumil only Mivfir knows this but everyone calls him Caw since you made the name for him after you had to talk to him. Raumil speaks but only a few things. This is because his tongue was cut out by an enemy bring an raid when both Mivfir and Ramuil were young and just starting out on the whole pirate ship thing. Ramuil is an sea dweller but he wasn’t born to the sea. He egg was stole from the beaches by an predator then dropped into the river in the mainland by accident. Where he was cracked then taken in by an Tiger like kangaroo lusus. But the pair (Mivfir and Raumil) need to drink from each other this is due to the old empresses experimentation of Mivfir, Raumil, and a long while later Verita. Which is why Caw hides himself away a bit. He does like you since you were the only one to get him to come down the crows nest and also breath life into the ship. He is 649 sweeps old and most forget of his presents on the ship or don’t question him.


	27. Our Journey: Chances that never were Dualscar route B: Chapter 1

As the blues through Signless out of the room pulling him back to his cell. You kept calling Signless’s name begging him not to leave you alone. Mivfir closed the door which was when you lost the strength in your legs and screamed in an unimaginable emotional pain. To see that they were alive again only to lose them again was cruel. You would have rather being slowly eaten then this. Dualscar shushed you gripping you tighter then he ever had before. You thought you could hear him apologizing to you. You turned in his hold gripping his shirt before accepting his comfort at face value.   
  
You wept bitter tears onto his shirt it was all you could do. You wanted to shout at him if he loved you that he would safe your friends. If you were ever going to be something to him that he does this one thing for you. You struggled in his hold before he let you go enough that you sank onto your knee’s in front of him. Your hands clenched onto his pants as Dualscar looked down as you look up at him purple meet e/c. “Please Dualscar if you ever loved me please safe my friends! Please safe them! I know you love the Empress but she doesn’t care! Please Dualscar I beg you! I’ve never asked you for anything please I asked you to save my friends!”   
  
Dualscar looked at you before he grabbed your hands off his pants before he smacked you rather hard across the face. You trembled as he seemed to be expressing an enraged look. “Yer an ungrateful slavve! I buy ye trinkets and clothes! Ye get evverything! Ye can wweep yer self and comfort yer self ye ungrateful wwench!”   
  
Dualscar watched as your face twisted almost from an shocked look to an angry one. “I've asked you for nothing! You gave me those things I never asked for any of this! No wonder the Empress doesn’t like you! Your nothing but an spineless coward!”   
  
Dualscar snarled as he raised his hand again whacking you again this time he gave you a kick to the stomach as extra measure. You curled up on yourself in pain. Dualscar gripped you by your hair pulling you up to face him. “Yer my fucking slavve and mine alone slavve.”   
  
He dropped you before walking out to let himself cool off before he really hurt you. Dualscar opened and slammed the door as you curled up onto yourself weeping. You trembled went you heard the door open again in. There was an wounded sound before you looked up a little to see Mivfir rushing in. “Lass what happened to ye?!” You raised your arms at him much like you did to your father when you were young.   
  
Mivfir gave a sad smile before leaning down and wrapping you up in a fatherly hug. Mivfir didn’t really have to ask what happen the impression on your cheek was enough to know it was Dualscar. Mivfir felt bad for you but then he didn’t as well. You were as cruel to Dualscar as he was to you. Both two peas in an pod. Both unable to express the right emotions with each other no matter what you both did. And like normal it was up to him to mend the bridges you both like to set on fire.   
  
Meanwhile Dualscar paced around the Highbloods' hive cooling off and letting your words fester in him. Dualscar did feel bad he had lose his temper on you. Dualscar didn’t know how to feel for once in his life Dualscar felt tore between his heart, and his loyalty. So out of frustration he took in out on you. He would make it up to you later as of right know he was in an tug of war with himself.   
  
One the one hand he understood what the mutant stood for and could see the passion in what the mutant male wanted peace but also to make you happy. Dualscar was getting stronger and stronger red feelings for you. But he had red feelings for the Empress was well he found pride and stability under the Empress’s rule. Dualscar didn’t know what he was going to do.   
  
Dualscar sighed as he got up moving in and out of the rooms before walking to one of the giant ass stained glass windows. Dualscar was leaning against the window looking out at the execution stage that was being set up. “An coin for yer thoughts laddy.”   
  
Dualscar turned his head to see Mivfir looking at him with an small scratch over top of his one eye. Dualscar clenched his jaw lightly. “Aye Mivvfir.”   
  
Mivfir stepped closer moving in front of the younger troll before looking out the window himself. It was silent for an minute or two before Dualscar spoke. “Tis thee fucking mutant ungrateful lass Mivvfir. She seems so heartbroken about thee mutant and it’s friends. Then she begs me to safe them spitting falsehoods about nevver asking me for neigh thing. I givven the lass jewwels and clothes most wwould neigh see!”   
  
Mivfir had to clench his jaw to hold his tongue as Dualscar continued. “I neigh wwant to lose thee Empress’s favvor but it makes me sun licked to see her eyes and tis timid nature. I knoww ye believe tis murder Mivfir but neigh I not knoww if it rebellious or peaceful nature the mutant. Our kind may see the land destroy our numbers again.”   
  
Mivfir looked at Dualscar. Mivfir clenched his jaw before speaking. “Laddy may I speak free as neigh yer teacher and neigh yer first mate but one of thee trolls who raise ye?”   
  
Dualscar looked at Mivfir before nodding. “Aye.”   
  
Mivfir sucked his fangs before starting on Dualscar. “Yer an dolt of a guppy that I should have left ye to drowned in thee seas after I culled yer lusus!” Dualscar jerked his head back for an moment at the rage that seemed to fill the older troll. “How dare ye call thee lass ungrateful! She neigh ask for thee jewels ye adored her with nor them clothes ye bought. Ye bought those to gain thee lass’s favor so don’t ye blame that on thee lass ye guppy!” Mivfir japed his finger out point at him. “I was going to tell ye that ye do want ye think is right. But yer as clueless as thee wee lass is. Yer both hold each others blood pushers in yer hands. Ye really think thee Empress giving two coining wenches about ye lad? She neigh but using you. I know it and ye do too! Why follow an gutterblood like that! If ye don’t smarting up soon lad ye lose more then yer lass and yer ship. Don't hide behind our kinds past to make it all reason to let an good land dweller go to be murdered. Our job as Orphaners' is not to thee Empress but to thee trolls as an whole guppy! We protect our brothers of land and sea from thee horror-terrors song. Or have ye forgotten that like ye have yer pride of Orphaners' and an gentletroll.”   
  
Dualscar just looked at Mivfir before the older troll hit the final nail in the coffin. “What would Vertia think. My mate and yer father be as angry as the horror terror at how ye have being acting Cronus.” Mivfir crossed his arms over his chest as he used his mates name who loved Dualscar like there own since none of there’s ever made it out of the clutches.   
  
Dualscar looked down clenching his jaw emotions flickering across his face as he seemed to be sorting himself out. Both turned there attentions outside as both watched an mage was lifting and moving heavy equipment. It seemed the psionic’s were close to be done. Dualscar watched as the mages power quit on it and it was crashed under the heavy beams it was carrying. Mivfir seemed to mumble an pray lightly which made Dualscar look at him.   
  
It was a while before Dualscar spoke. “Vverita would be neigh happy with me...he would have blasted me gills off long ago...”   
  
Mivfir watched Dualscar who looked like the young troubled lad he and his mate had raised to become his heir. Mivfir sighed as Dualscar seemed to shut his mouth. Mivfir spoke gentler this time. “Laddy I can neigh tell you what to do. Ye are yer own troll and captain. But ye need to think of more then yer small picture ye need to think of thee bigger one... I know whatever ye choose that yer crew will do what ever ye think is right. Thee crew is ready to help...aid thee group out if yer think of that is right or they will go back to the ship and ye can live with yer decision.”   
  
Dualscar looked down as the blue bloods were whipping other mages to lift the beam of the crashed mage. Dualscar looked to see the outline of an unfortunate sea dweller mage. Dualscar spoke quietly “Get thee lads to aid the followers in the hive Mivvfir...make it like thee mutant and friends are there or died I neigh care.” Mivfir looked at Dualscar who choose his heart over his loyalty.   
  
Mivfir smiled; “Ye did thee right thing lad I’ll let ye know what thee action was. Now I smooth what I could with thee lass so be careful I neigh dousing yer bridges tis time.” Dualscar watched as Mivfir disappear in an shadow. Dualscar clenched his jaw lightly he hoped he did the right thing. May the Empress forgive him.   
  
Dualscar sighed as he went back to his room. He saw your bruised form cruel up in an ball holding onto his cloak with your face buried deep into it. Dualscar walked up and sat on the nest side seeing the damage he did. The slap he gave you was a bit red but the punch had swollen your cheek a bit. Dualscar moved his hand lightly brushing your hair from your closed eyes. You hummed before nuzzling into the cloak more before settling down more.   
  
Dualscar pulled the cloak form your gripped before he laid down beside you. You seemed to model yourself to his side like you usually do. Your warmth always just enough to make him fall asleep not before wondering he if knew the fate he just sealed himself and his crew too. Just for an one in an million chance of this paying off. It was a good thing Dualscar was an gambling man.  
  
The next night you really don’t know how you were standing in the middle of an dirt field. He barely can remember Mivfir being rather gentle with you and Dualscar as they moved you to this field. The winds seemed to whip around you. As Dualscar stood there with you and Mivfir.  
  
You remember vaguely Mivfir waking you up tell you to come with him. You did what the older troll told you. Mivfir was going to lead you to the ship went Dualscar told him to keep him with them. Mivfir shook his head before doing what he was told. You remember Dualscar holding you by the ruff of the shirt moving you from area to area. Till you three got to the fields just a bit outside of the stage area. You at the moment were stared at the field as trolls of all colors seemed to collect around. You, Dualscar, Mivfir were just out of hearing range.   
  
You heard the shouts of the highbloods as you seen trolls were starting to cart three trolls from an door to the front of the stage. You were numb as from an distance you were watching as the trial began. It seemed you were dismissed of all charges as you parted ways from the group. You guessed that they thought were a young blue blood as it said on your slave papers that Dualscar had shown them.   
  
You noticed the lower blooded trolls starting to roar in outrage. Someone was pulling an troll from the same door. You didn't understand what happened as both low and high bloods were silent Mivfir suddenly grabbed you wrapping his arms so your face was into his chest as you heard the sicken thud of the arrow and Signless’s screams. It wasn’t long before the silencing crunch of the Highblood’s club hitting his head.   
  
As the silence rained before the screams and cries of Disciple and Dolorosa echoed the place. Mivfir shielded you from what you believed to be your friends murder. Regardless of what Dualscar told to you it was murder and it wasn’t like Dualscar didn’t try to get the group out of the death sentence but his Captain as a bit gullible when the Empress said she would see about it.   
  
As Mivfir shushed you as you trembled against him. Dualscar looked down before closing him eyes sighing. Your legs buckled as Mivfir held you. Both males stood there you having already been tried had exhausted yourself pretty quickly. Dualscar took you from Mivfir and lifted you up to carry you. Mivfir followed as they left just before the Empress couldn’t sent the drones on the lower bloods. You weren’t asleep just almost in an limbo state of emotion.   
  
Dualscar hurried as fast as his legs could take him. The quicker they got to the cart the fast they could get away. He didn’t know how Mivfir got the blood to look like that but he knew it wasn’t going to stay like that for long. And when it did turn he didn’t want to be the one to see what happened.   
  
After a bit of an trot he got you into the cart and it started to move you seemed to look around as if the movement of the cart shook you out of your state of mind. You looked up at Dualscar then at Mivfir. Mivfir had sat on the floor looking up at you with an concerned expression he spoke very calmly and very slowly. “Lass ye need to listen to me right now. Yer friends weren’t there...those weren’t yer friends lassy.”   
  
Mivfir looked at you as you gave him an wary look. “W-what? B-but I watched them g-get killed Mivfir... You saw it too...” Your voice was think as tears bubbled up.   
  
Mivfir shook his head. “Nay lass that was not yer friends. Twas magic trick from thee assassin’s I trained on thee ship. Yer friends are safe and nestled on thee ship hopefully comfortably. Ye can lass thanks to the mercy thee Captain.”   
  
You looked up from Mivfir to Dualscar who was looking out the window then back at Mivfir. Question must have been written all over your face. Mivfir’s fins fluttered down. “I know lass we made ye think that it was them but if ye didn’t act like ye did they would have question it. Yer such a wee wiggler...and-”   
  
You placed your hand on Mivfir mouth gently as tears bubbled again. “T-there alive?” Mivfir nodded as he moved to sit up onto the seat.   
  
You hiccuped as you wiped the tears as you mumbled loudly. “Thank you...thank you Dualscar....thank you Mivfir. Truly thank you...”   
  
Dualscar glanced towards you a little. His hand moved up before he placed it on your head and gentle ruffled your hair before he wrap his arm around your shoulder a little before pulled you close to him as you were sitting in the middle between Mivfir and himself. Mivfir patted your leg gently before looking at Dualscar who was looking out the window. Mivfir couldn’t help but give an smile, bugger can’t stand you crying it seemed.   
  
Mivfir rested his head against yours as an comforting gesture. “Tis alright lass. No more tears aye?”   
  
You nodded as your limp trembled. “A-aye...” You sucked in an shaky breath before sighing.   
  
It was an rather quiet ride even as you all were let out in port. Dualscar helped you down as Mivfir closed the door. You had not said anything to either of them but you were rather touchy with your hands. You either would hold onto Dualscar’s cape or onto Mivfir’s shirt arm.   
  
Dualscar held onto your hand lightly as he pulled your hand a little to get you moving before letting go of your hand. You seemed to hurry a bit as you seemed to hop lightly trying to see anything. It wasn't till the three of you heard an little laugh that your brighten up more then they had ever seen since they had you in there company. Mivfir watched you as you run from the pair of them to the ship.   
  
Dualscar gave an sour look as he heard an rather surprised and happy shout from the deck. Mivfir placed an hand on Dualscar’s shoulder as an comfort. “Tis thee lass’s unit lad she being pining for them aye? I would neigh worry about it. Thee lass is still yers Captain.”  
  
Dualscar snorted before nodding. “Aye Mivvfir.”   
  
As Dualscar walked up the plank he seen your arms around all four of the land dweller trolls. Each had an face of either discomfort or happiness. Xeriya glared slightly as he walked to Dualscar. He gave an growl before starting back at the land dwellers.   
  
Dualscar jerked his hand in an silence motion. “Lass get thee heretic’s under thee deck in thee creww storage room. Noww!”   
  
You jumped lightly before nodding. “Yes Captain!” You giggled lightly before waving the group to follow you.   
  
As the door shut to the mess hall Dualscar shout again. “To thee sea lads! Wwe neigh going to port till wwe’re finished an route for lusii hunting or at Zadikp vvillage!” The crew bellowed as the ship took off.  
  
An rather unease and tension filled the ship not that you noticed really. The first days your friends were there you dragged yourself away to help Jitfer and because Dualscar came to collect you for the night and he wouldn’t have any of his crew sleeping with heretics.   
  
Barely an week passed that you finally noticed the bubble up. You had let Signless and Psiioniic up onto the deck for air. As Dualscar had giving you the task of caring for them with Mivfir. Regardless of what he thought of the group he was to busy to pay attention to them. You stood there chatting with Signless as an crew member or two came up to you asking about something or help. You give them verbal instructions on what to do.   
  
Psiioniic glared at some of them before looking away. You sighed lightly till Bentya put you in an playful headlock. You fought in his grasp lightly. “Bentya! Stop! Ugh!”   
  
Bentya laughed. “Not till you stop sighing Y/n!”   
  
You glared at him Signless smiled a little chuckling at the foolish behavior. Bentya gave an little bit of an whine as you shouted. “Xeriya! Bentya’s being mean to me again!”   
  
Bentya cussed lightly as his forest green eyes looking widened eyed from pin pointed magenta ones. Bentya let you go as he scurried away from you and hid behind Britya who was looking at him before pushing an mop into his hand. Xeriya snorted a little before giving an head nod to whoever was behind him. You waved a little rubbing your neck lightly.   
  
You watched as Xeriya came down the stairs from the wheel house. He stopped beside you which he huffed lightly. “Hurt?”   
  
You shook your head. “No I’m okay Bentya was just holding to tight. You know how he forgets his sharp finger guards.”   
  
Xeriya hummed a little before brushing his hand to have an look. You smiled a little moving to expose your neck to him. Signless gave an unease look you acted a little to friendly with everyone on the ship. It didn’t really help you had an slave collar on. Did that mean you were the ship’s slave or just Dualscars’?   
  
Signless sighed a little unsure of how to react even as you grabbed Xeriya’s hand and shook it laughing. “Enough with the touching Xeriya you’ll send the greenhorns to the beds early if you keep it up.”   
  
Xeriya chuckled lightly as he ruffled your hair “Vermin?”   
  
You oohed lightly he meant Signless and Psiioniic. “Signless and Pie need air. I didn’t need them getting cabin fever but it seems it’s not making Pie any better. He doesn’t like when he doesn't have control like you.”   
  
You laughed till Xeriya’s expression soured but it wasn't because of you but the yellow blood behind you. You heard an very light growl which was answered by Xeriya pulling you in a little closer to him. You looked from Xeriya to Psiioniic what just happened. Both glared at each other till you noticed Xeriya’s gills seemed to puff a little.   
  
You motion to Signless to Psiioniic he seemed to understand something was happening that either of you could hear. You and Signless both stepped in between the two head strong controls.   
  
You held Xeriya back as Signless held Psiioniic back. “Xeriya please relax. Don’t know what’s going on but whatever may be saying he didn’t mean it. Pie’s just angry is all. He doesn’t tings out of his control much.”   
  
You gripped Xeriya’s hands as he growled his magenta eyes pinning Psiioniic’s red and blues ones. Xeriya snarled; “You ever talk to or about her like that again you’ll regret it.”   
  
Signless looked at the sea dweller as an little chorus of growls followed his. Dolorosa came up the stairs with Disciple with an rather neutral face Mivfir. It was never an good sign when Mivfir held an neutral face. You watched as Dolorosa pulled Psiioniic’s arm lightly leading him down and away from the scene glancing at the crew.   
  
Disciple looked at you as you looked at her giving an unsure look. “It’s just... tension don’t worry about it.” You gave an unease laugh before she nodded. You licked your lips lightly before commenting. “It may be best if I take you all back d-down. I’ll see if I can’t open an window or something down there...”   
  
You swallowed a bit thickly before letting them go down. You slightly like an scold child looked up at Mivfir who sighed before pinching his nose. He made an hand gesture as if he was dismissing you to do your chore. It stung lightly to see that but you didn’t take it personal.   
  
You guided your friends back into there area before looking at the windows. You told them to relax a little as you got to work some. You looked around for the windows you had to know were there you seen the ship fro the outside. Disciple seemed to speak up which had you look at her. “Y/n mew don’t have to worry-”   
  
You shook your head waving her off. “No, no, it’s okay Disciple I know there here somewhere just give me an minute I think the boys covered them with the boxes.”   
  
You moved away from them before shifting the boxes around to much of your pleasure that is what it was. You moved up and onto a small box to reach the first one. As you wobbly stood on one of the boxes while you tugged hard on the window handle. You pulled and pushed trying to get it to open without you taking a tumble. You gave one rather strong tug before the window opened the suddenness of the motion had you whack yourself int he face with your own fist and caused you to tip off the boxes onto the floor with not even an shout or an cry just an rather large banging sound.   
  
“You alright Y/n?!”   
  
You blinked up from your spot on the floor. “I’m alright sorry...”   
  
You moved up before hissing lightly touching your cheek. Damn you really hit yourself hard. You sighed as you undid the next on which happily opened for you with little problem. You smiled at them as you really appeared in there sight line. “There you all go the windows are open so they’ll let some fresh air in here for you guys.”   
  
You smiled before commenting as Psiioniic glared at you. “Oh before I forget I just wanted to say about what happened on deck...You know” You paused as someone shouted from at the top of the steps.   
  
“Lass thee Captain wishes to see ye!” There was an pause. “Now lass!”   
  
You flinched a little Mivfir didn’t sound to happy at the moment. “Alright I’ll be right up Mivfir!”   
  
You looked at your friends with a bit half halfhearted smile. “Please don’t worry about things alright? I promise I’ll protect you guys like you did for me! Your family after all...” You looked down as you rubbed your hands together in an nervous manner before tugging at your ear. “Pie... Psiioniic... I don’t know what happened out there but please d-don’t act like that again. You know as much as you hate this crew and me we’re putting our lives on the line for you and the group. Regardless of everything else you owe us at least some respect... Anyways I opened at least two windows maybe some air will clean your brain out. I’ll see you all at morning meal...”   
  
You gave an little bow before hurrying up the stairs to see Mivfir. Unknown to you Signless seemed a bit broken up about what you said. Disciple looked at him and Dolorosa. Dolorosa was staring at Psiioniic how huffed before storming to one of the port windows for air. Disciple looked down at her hands a bit discouraged. It was going to be an long trip.   
  
As you cleared the stair landing Mivfir had his arms crossed staring at you. He looked very angry before he got an look at you. That's when his stance and look changed into an more gentler one.   
  
You smiled at him just being a bit more bubbly. “Mivfir what does Dualscar want?”   
  
Mivfir gave an gentle sound at you. “Tis important lass but tis more important what did ye do to yer face? Did one of thee heretic’s or one of thee lads do tis to ye?”   
  
Mivfir reached out and brushed his withered fingers against your cheek causing you to jolt a little. “No I did it to myself well I opened an window that was stuck on better hard.”   
  
Mivfir sighed before signaling you to walk as he spoke telling you the great important of taking care of yourself on the ship. You had heard this many times before but you didn’t mind it. As he lead you up the stairs and to the cabin you giggled again. “Alright Mivfir I promise you I’ll be more careful and ask for help.”   
  
Mivfir nodded lightly before he opened the door for you. “Alright lass tis all tis olde troll asks of ye.”   
  
You nodded as you walked into the your and Dualscar’s cabin. You looked at Dualscar who waved to Mivfir to close the door. As he did Dualscar spoke gesturing the chair in front of his desk. “Havve an seat lass.” You tilted your head lightly before doing what you were asked.   
  
Dualscar looked down at you as you sat looking confused. “Lass thee ship tis going to an small end port to ye thee lowblood lads off before wwe head to thee ‘monster’ as ye call it. Yer going to be on port wwith yer heretic’s during that time frame yer going to be getting them neww clothes and that yelloww blood a fake collar. Tis for thare safe and ours. I neigh knoww if an Orphaner may come aboard or by thee nine circles thee Empress.”   
  
You were about to speak as Dualscar continued as he placed an little heavy pouch on the table in front of you. “Yer also going to be getting supplies as wwell. Ye havve to ask Jitfer for some and Pioxiu as wwell. Do ye understand lass?” Dualscar weight for your answer with almost an bored expression on his face.   
  
You hesitated before opened your mouth. “O-Okay Captain...”   
  
Dualscar nodded lightly. “I’ll put thee pouch in yer ovver day bag lass. Ye can go noww lass.” You watched as Dualscar pulled the pouch and got up. You sat there with an hurt expression before getting up. Why was Dualscar so cold towards you? Did you do something unfavorable?   
  
As Dualscar sat down he glared at you. “Didn’t ye hear me lass?! I said yer dismissed! Go back to wwork!” Dualscar watched as you flinched a little before getting up with an mumbled apology.   
  
As he watched you left he huffed before looking at his letters and maps. He was just making things easier for himself when you left the ship. After all you seemed so happy to see them he knew you’d just go back to your hatch unit. You were never his to begin with and he didn’t know if that hurt him more then any sword ever would.   
  
As you felt the cabin you felt lost and upset. You looked up a little to see an couple of the crew members giving short glares before busying themselves. You looked back down before going down into the mess hall to see if Jitfer needed any help. You found rather nicely that Jitfer did need help. The elder was happy to put you to work. But unfortunately for you your emotions seemed to get the better of you as you both spoke like everything was normal. You guess you must of hiccup or sniffled before Jitfer turned to look at you. As Jitfer looked down at you to tell you to cut some of the pogio ribs when he noticed your tears were dripping down your face as you were holding the knife as you cut the last bits of the pogio salted slab.   
  
Jitfer frowned before stepping up to you and took the knife out of your hand before taking his apron and wiping your face clean of what he could. Jitfer spoke rather gently as he wiped your face which you let him. “Kid your going to make the meat taste like sadness and sorrow if you keep this up.” You sniffled apologizing to him. “Wait here Y/n.”   
  
Jitfer walked out of the door leaving you to sniffle there alone. You looked down starting to belittle yourself mentally about crying for things like this. You know Jitfer didn’t like tears from anyone. He probably was angry at you too for crying on the meat.   
  
You looked back up when the door opened. Xeriya seemed to be standing there with Jitfer who looked up at him. Xeriya nodded lightly at him before walking to you. “Take care of rest?”   
  
Jitfer nodded. “Kid’s no help when she’s an mess like this Xeriya. Please take care of her.”   
  
Xeriya nodded lightly as wiped your hands and face off with your apron and took it off of you. You just let him do it. You figured Riddio or Mivfir was stirring the ship. Xeriya led you from the back kitchen to his and Mivfir’s room. Xeriya led you to his bed were he sat down so his back was against the wall a little.   
  
He looked at you as you settled onto his lap before Xeriya wrapped you up into an hug. Xeriya said very soft things into your ears which broke you down and spilled your guts verbally to him about what had been happening. It was an while till you cried yourself into an nap.   
  
As you were napping Xeriya knew as sure as day that Mivfir would have gotten wind from one of the others about where he was. And true to Xeriya’s knowledge he heard an knock on the door. “Xeriya?”   
  
Xeriya barked lightly at Mivfir who was behind the door. As Mivfir opened the door he sighed lightly seeing Xeriya holding you on his bed. Xeriya looked up at Mivfir before making an face. “Hurt...”   
  
Mivfir sighed it looked like he was going to have to take the heretic’s there midnight meal. “What happened Xeriya?”   
  
Xeriya spoke softly to Mivfir as he rubbed your back. “She doesn’t understand why everyone is so short with her. Dualscar doesn’t understand that she is staying on the ship and she is flush for him. Crew and you are hurting her not purposely they are upset that they haven’t seen her this happy. She feels lost now. She knows she can’t go with her hatch unit she is not the same anymore. She is happy here...”   
  
Mivfir looked down he may have been a bit short but it was hard to hold back an tide wave that is Dualscar and the crew from ripping apart the yellow blood or the red blood for the scent mating marker he was placing on you.   
  
Mivfir sighed before nodding. “I’ll have an parlay with thee lads about there actions as well with the Captain. I neigh promise till work but tis a try.”   
  
Xeriya nodded. “Wake now?”   
  
Mivfir shook his head. “Neigh wake thee lass in an hour or so to help give Caw his midnight meal till distract thee lass.” Xeriya nodded a little before Mivfir disappeared from the room.   
  
Regardless Mivfir still had an job to do regardless of how much it seemed he hurt you. He felt bad but maybe he could lessen his lot a little now by talking to the heretic leader. It was an quick work to get an midnight meals for the group as before he came walking down the stairs. “Oi lads and lass tis meal time.”   
  
As Mivfir moved to the last step he looked at the group who stared at him a bit in surprise he guessed they were waiting for you. He looked at the olive blood who tensed a little. “Be at ease lass tis just delivering yer meals. Thee lass tis a wee bit caught up with her duties on thee ship and her moiral.” The oldest troll of the group accepted the meal before handing it off to one of the others.   
  
The mutant spoke to him a bit surprised. “Y/n hasn’t been-”   
  
Mivfir shook his head. “Neigh tis with Xeriya thee magenta sea dweller ye met an bit ago that tis thee lass’s moiral.”   
  
The Olive blood looked almost betrayed as the Jade placed her hand on the troll’s shoulder as an comforting gesture.   
  
Mivfir sighed as he just spoke his mind. He didn’t care for them only because you care did he care. “Yer all were died to her tis an cruel thing to say to ye all aye but she has move on and grew on tis ship. Please don’t make tis hard on her tis effecting her role on thee ship which can effected her sweeps. Do tis favor for her. Cut thee lass loose from yer attached ropes tis thee one thing ye can do if yer truly care for her. If ye excuse me tis an busy hour for me.” As soon as Mivfir was finished he went back up to the mess hall living the heretic’s to think about things.   
  
You meanwhile had been woken up by Xeriya and done the jobs Mivfir had left you. You felt better after the bit of an cry you guess it helped as well Caw had seemed to acting a bit silly when you got to deliver his lunch.   
  
The hours quickly passed for you as you found that the crew seemed to get over whatever had been bugging them. You were happy about that. At the moment thought you sighed as you carried the platter down with the groups food on it for morning meal. Mivfir opened the door for you which you smiled. “Thanks Mivfir.”   
  
He nodded; “Bellow if ye need anything lass.”   
  
You nodded. “Yes sir.”   
  
You walked down the stairs to item storage where the group was being held till the ship got to port. The group was allowed to wander the ship but they didn’t it seemed like there was anger between the two. As you opened the swinging door with your foot there was an loud hissing sound. “Wait, wait it’s just me with your midnight meal. I don’t need you to cook me alive with your mind.” There was the sound of shushing.   
  
Before you could hear Dolorosa speaking. “Come down child it’s alright.”   
  
You stepped down before the gentle glow of an turned down oil lamp brought the four into an view. Well at least three of them were happy to see you. You carefully placed the tray down onto one of the smaller tables. “Alright! Morning meal is served! Enjoy it’s one of Jif’s special’s. It’s so good!” You passed them there meals laughing and talking.   
  
None of them spoke just accepted the meal Signless did speak when you sat down on one of the barrels looking at them. “Aren’t you going to eat Y/n?”   
  
You shook your head. “Naw I’m a bit busy after I finish with you guys. I’ll eat before going to bed.” Signless nodded lightly before going back to eating.   
  
As he did Disciple stroke up conversation asking you about things on the ship, how it was, anything interesting you had seen and so on. You answered explain both in simple and great detail about everything. But most of all you spoke with an excitement they had never know. Dolorosa asked you about your outfit which you very annoyingly told her that Dualscar had paid for these clothes since yours were full of arrow holes and rips from the bluebloods attacking you when you got separated from them.   
  
You looked up at Psiioniic who finally spoke a bit bitter and mean. “Tho you were quick to change your tone huh? We weren’t around tho you jutht nethted around inthtead.”   
  
You shook your head before giving an rather sad look. “No... I... I was told you all were died.” You made an rather upset face before rubbing your eyes even if they were right here in front of you the pain still stuck with you. “I grieved for an long time after I heard that. But I choice to live for you guys to let trolls know you could do so much if you just do something and fight for what I or they believe in and not roll over like an dog and wait for death. B-but I guess that doesn’t matter anymore.” You laughed a little. “Cause you all here and alive! Which I’m thankful for very, very thankful.”   
  
Psiioniic spoke again this time more concern then bitter. You guessed your answer hit the right note with him. “Did the blueth find you? What happen to you Y/n why are you under the collar?”   
  
You sighed a little before explaining what happened as best you could. By the end of it you were getting more confused looks then understanding ones.   
  
Dolorosa looked confused and sounded like it as she spoke. “So child your not an slave?”   
  
You gave an so-so hand motion. “Kind of. In the eyes of Alterina I’m and slave but in the eyes of the crew I’m just one of them. Sorry if that sounds weird...” Dolorosa shook her head as Psiioniic looked down. The night went by a little more gently with your friends like they were calmed a little maybe even an did distant.   
  
It wasn't long before you took there bowls from both the morning meal and midnight meal. You wished them all good mornings before leaving them again. Once you had washed and placed the dishes back for Jitfer who had gone to bed for the morning you were off yourself to the cabin for the morning.   
  
As you walked into the cabin you sighed lightly to see Dualscar on his side of the nest asleep already. You didn’t mind but it was unusually to see him not wait for you. You shrugged it off lightly as you stripped down to your plain slave top and your more comfortable sleeping shorts. You slide into the nest before curling up a bit close to Dualscar’s back.  
  
You didn’t understand what was happening it felt like you were literally caught in between to ships and you were stuck in the middle. You sighed a bit into Dualscar’s back before mumbling. “I’m so lost Captain...”  
  
As you fall asleep you were unaware of Dualscar rolling over awake. He woke up when he heard you opened the door and offer your morning blessings to Mivfir. Dualscar faked sleep to see if maybe you’d talk bit all he got was an emotional answer.   
  
It wasn’t fair to you. The crew and even he felt you were going to left and by offering more then unfavorably to you was trying to make you feel less guilty but maybe it just seemed to hurt you more then help. Maybe you didn’t want to left.   
  
Dualscar closed his eyes before turning in the nest to look at you since you faded into sleep rather quickly. You looked rather tired and there was an lightly brushing on your cheek doing something you weren’t suppose to no doubt. Dualscar moved his arm around your waist before pulling you in as he closed his eyes. He hoped he wouldn’t have to miss this warmth.   
  
As the days seemed to bleed on everything seemed to get better to the point. You guess most of it came from the fact that when you all were port side well Dualscar made the Lusii deliver that one the group was on solid group and two they got new clothes thanks to Dualscar.  
  
As well when you all were back on the ship that Mivfir offered with supervision the group to come up on deck during the more calm times and more of the ability to go to the mess hall. You were happy that it was giving the group the benefit of the doubt. You did end up thanking Dualscar who played dumb even pretended to cuss a lot even as you kissed his cheek for the sentiment.   
  
At the moment you had smiled as you had got your old friends to come to the mess hall for some drinks. You knew drinks made the crew a bit more forgiving and happy. Help smooth over any bad blood as it were between the too. You know some land dwellers and Sea dwellers hated each other for something that happened even before Mivfir was born.  
  
As you were chatting along with your friends drinking an bit of the light stuff when you heard an couple of the night crew shouting at you. “Y/n! Do the thing!”   
  
“Come on kid!”  
  
“Sing for us!”   
  
For the most part you ignored them. Signless’s eyebrows moved in an questionable manner till Psiioniic glared behind you. He stopped as Dolorosa looked at him. You looked up at Rockia who had his hands over your shoulders. You had your legs crossed as he nuzzled his head into your neck which caused a laugh. “Awe! Come on Y/n! P-please! For us lads of day and night. We neigh ask a lot...”   
  
You felt two heads on your knees which caused you to look down to see a couple more of the crew giving you there best puppy looks. When did they get on the floor. You found this rather entertaining who grow pirates were worse then toddlers when they wanted something.   
  
Dolorosa was looking at you with wide eyes as you seemed to stroke your chin humming till you pushed the two trolls off your knees and rested one of your boot toe under his chin. “Get me my favorite drink and I'll give you lot a little song and dance.”   
  
The trolls scrambled from the position as the crew shouted in a cheer. Some high-fived each other as another went up the deck to tell those on deck. You looked at your friends before sighing a little. “So needy the lot of them. It’s an wonder I don’t feel like I’m in ship full of toddlers.” Disciple gave a little laugh till someone placed an mug down beside you.   
  
You looked up to see Jitfer smiling. “Is it wise to do this kid? You know how Dualscar gets...”   
  
You shrugged before taking the mug and sipping it a little. “Jif when have I cared what Dualscar tells me other when it’s important?”   
  
Jitfer snorted before whacking the small servicing tray over your head lightly. You huffed rubbing your head. “Ye just like to mess with his head. Well you both mess with each others head. Something I swear it’s going to blow up sky high in your faces.”   
  
You laughed him off. “Thanks for the advice did Mivfir tell you that?” Your answer was an harder whack on the head which you cooed lightly at his back as he walked away with an smile.   
  
You pouted as you drank more of the liquid. It had an additive burning to it as it went down your throat. Disciple sounded worry. “Y/n is it wise for mew to do this.”   
  
Signless spoke lightly to you worried as you moved the mug more drinking it. “Y/n you should-”   
  
You waved him off with your other hand as you tipped the mug more till you finished it feeling a little bubbly. “Not to worry...I’m...’m... Just watch guys!”   
  
You moved up from the chair before the shout of excitement when up from the other trolls in the now packed mess hall. You moved away to walk to the stage. Well you walked up to the stage you moved the suspenders so they were hanging off your hips.   
  
As soon as the trolls version of the bass dropped as did you.Signless watched as you danced. The crew cheered as you winked at them. The bass thumped loudly as it your back end. The only difference was it seemed more because of the suspenders flipping off your hips. Psiioniic found himself turning bright yellow in an blush as did Disciple only bright Olive. Dolorosa looked almost like this wasn't real as Signless looked almost unconformable and tugging his cloak in more. The Y/n they knew and the Y/n you were now were two different people. Your dance was like what you would find in an port side place or an brothel.   
  
During the dancing you seemed to get you shirt to button down a little to show a little bit of your cleavage. You turned on your heels as you started to sing an unknown tune but the words were in trollian. “She nothing like a girl you’ve seeing before-!”   
  
The crew went wild as you performed for them. You gave an knowing smirk as you closed your eyes. You knew it wouldn’t be long till Dualscar came down stairs this would be the perfect time to bounce on him.   
  
Dualscar slammed his quill on his desk as he heard the pounding of the baiop from his office. Who the hell let you drink the heavy stuff. Dualscar didn’t even waste time as he opened his door and the mess hall door before heading down to hit an couple of trolls in the head with their spines.   
  
As soon as he made it to the landing his back fin flared. You stared him died on before an knowing smile with e/c eyes half lolled. Dualscar growled as he walked up a little. You seemed to move as well. Dualscar narrowed his eyes at you as you walked up to him.  
  
Well this seemed a bit of dejavu wasn't it. You pressed yourself up against him before strutting around him. But instead of leaving him after you circled him you turning around and grabbing his arms resting around your waist as you ground against him well moving his hands to where you needed for the dance. It kind of helped you were one your second cup. But like always you did break away from him.   
  
You just teased him enough to get him all hot and bothered before you broke away from his contact. You shimmed up the stage stairs before finishing your song and dance. As you finished the crew before into shouts and laughter. You smiled before giggling as you started to do up the buttons you undid. You moved to put your suspenders. Before looking at Dualscar who had an very screwed up face an angry like lust. “What’s wrong big Daddy? Don’t like to play?”   
  
Dualscar huffed before he walked to you and grabbed you by the ear. “I’ll showw ye howw to play ye wwinged troll!”   
  
You owed lightly. “No! Ow! Dualscar! Let my ear go! Claws! Claws!” You were tugged out of the mess hall by the ear. An rather gentle punishment considering what you could have gotten instead. You heard the crew laugh at you as Your friends were out of commission seeing what you just did. Dualscar tugged into the cabin then let you go before pushing you rather violently onto the bed.   
  
You gave an shout of suddenness before landing rather softly on the bed. You struggled before siting back up and made an motion to stand again only to have yourself pushed back again by Dualscar. You rather angrily shouted at him after the tenth time he did it.   
  
You pouted up at him as he pinned you to the bed like an greedy child. “Neigh lass yer to drink to be going anywwhere or talking to anyone. Ye wwant to be rolling wwith yer head in thee morning?”   
  
You shook your head pouting. “No...”   
  
Dualscar smiled as he moved to get up. You on the other hand felt like you could make this into an rather fun game. As he moved off of you; you rolled and tried to run for the door. Dualscar quick caught you before dumping you onto the bed. You laughed before trying again. The more you tried the more Dualscar got frustrated with your behavior.   
  
It got to the point you were trying to crawl on the floor with yourself and Dualscar intertwined into an mess of limbs and bodies. “No! So close...!”   
  
Your hand was just out of reach of the door that as before Dualscar’s finger poked under your ribs some causing a squeak of surprise. You looked down at him as he gave an devilish smirk. “Oh ye think yer thee only one that can play games lass?”   
  
Your e/c eyes widen as his royal purple ones narrowed. “Think again lassy.” He growled out sexily before he pinned your wrists together which had gone to his shoulders to stop him.   
  
You squeaked again this time in laughter as he used his other hand to tickle under your ribs and sides. “No-! Dualscar! Stop! Hahaha!”   
  
Dualscar tortured you a little unknowing he was tickling you trolls had not ticklish spots. Dualscar just knew to exploit it the weaken area. After an bit of thrashing and pleas Dualscar stopped and let you to pant on the floor. “Your an evil pirate.”   
  
Dualscar just chuckled before getting off you and going to his desk to finish his work. You laid on the floor before sitting up. “Get to nesting lass. Tis going to be an busy night for ye.”   
  
You looked up at Dualscar before frowning. “But it have to get the others to the-”   
  
“Neigh Mivvfir wwill take care to it. Yer going to need rest or get an head ailment tomorroww night.”   
  
You frowned before nodding lightly. You were to tipsy to argue with him. “Alright... But you better not be leaving me on shore you I'll...I’ll hunted you down and pillage your pants! All of them!”   
  
Dualscar just hummed at you which you huffed before crawling into bed with all your clothes and boots on. You sighed as you kicked off your boots and pushed them off the bed. You raised your hand. “G’morning.” You dropped your hand before finding sleep rather fast.   
  
Dualscar just shook his head before sighing you were horrible with alcohol. True to Dualscar’s word the next night you were dropped off at port with the other land dweller crew members and Signless’s group. You were giving very clear instruction on what to do and what to get well you were all on port.   
  
After the busy and hellish week. You were rather happy when you seen the ship again. Even more so Dualscar’s handsome face. You run to Mivfir first though giving him an hug. “Welcome back! Did everything go okay?”   
  
Mivfir nodded lightly as he smiled seeing you turn and grip Dualscar into an hug rather he protested or not. Dualscar seemed to lose the fight in him when you looked up at Dualscar who was looking down at you.   
  
“Hi!” You giggled at him lightly as he wrapped his arms around you tighter.   
  
He noticed the other crew members where happy to be back as well they got right back to work. “Hi lass, wwhat are ye doing to me creww they all look a wwee bit happy to be back...”   
  
You shrugged as he kissed your forehead causing you snorted. “Nothing they didn’t want me too.”   
  
Dualscar shrugged it all before sighing letting you go. You seemed to wrapped your arms around yourself missing the warmth he gave you. Dualscar spoke gently to you as Mivfir moved to escort Signless and group back down into the mess hall for know. “Howw wwas port lass?”   
  
You smiled; “It was great. I got the supplies we needed under cost and whatever the group needed under cost as well.”   
  
You moved to your belt before handing him the pouch back. He took the pouch back well he nodded lightly before he gestured you to walk to him as the crates were being loaded. You pulled out the list you had as you went through it all with him. You pulled the covers of each to show him the quality of of crates. It took an well but you had gone through each one.   
  
Dualscar had gave you an look when you gave him the list you had. You had wrote down in y/l everything he wanted on the back of the paper he had giving you. Dualscar let it slide as he started to order the crates about. You naturally helped with the crates like you would normally when the ship was at port.   
  
It took a well but once everything was moved and settled the ship had gone back to the sea for the last bit of the journey to where Signless and the others were going to be dropped off.   
  
You were currently out on the empty deck. The one souls out there was Caw who was even relaxing in the crows-nest. You knew this because you could just see the pads of his feet. The second was Riddio who was stirring the ship kind off. He was in his own little world and sitting on one of the boxes out there. You were by the rail sucking in the fresh sea air.   
  
You smiled you had come to love the smell of the air. As you looked out over the rail the seas were calm as the ship moved. You placed your hands on the rail looking out. Your heart was in an fight with itself.   
  
During the week away from Dualscar let you get an feeling what it would be like with your friends. It was nice but it wasn’t the same as it used to be. It felt for the lack of better terms hollow to you. You still loved them regardless but it just felt like you didn’t belong there anymore. They babied you and you had grown out of that. You sighed heavily being on this ship you worked with the others and it made you feel good. It made you feel worth something. It also didn't help you had unresolved red feelings for Dualscar and Signless.   
  
You were so focused on your thoughts you didn’t see Signless had come up to see if you were still on deck since he wanted to talk to you. He found you looking over the rail seeming to be in deep thought. Signless moved to you placing and hand on your shoulder. You jerked a little before looking at him an bit in surprise. Signless gave an smile as you gave an relaxed one back seeing it was him. Signless moved placing one hand around your waist to hold the other side of the rail. You looked at him as he smiled at you which you returned. “Nice night isn’t it?”   
  
You hummed lightly before looking up. You spoke gently; “The wind’s nice...”   
  
You both smiled before laughing a bit. How more awkward did you both need to make this. After a little pause you both were looking out at the sea. Just enjoying each others company. Signless looked out into the sea it made him feel unease but it seemed to make you happy.   
  
Signless gave an sigh as he leaped right into it; “Y/n you are very dear to me... I want to know what you want to do. To come with me and the others and we can be an unit together or do you want to stay here on this ship with everyone?” Signless paused before stating farther. “What would make you the happiest?”   
  
You looked up at him eye level since you were standing on the bottom of the rail. You looked down before at the water again before making an face. “I... I hope you don’t hate me Signless... I love you and everyone else I really do but I feel like my place is with the crew on this ship... I’m not going to abandon the group Signless.” You looked at him full of brimming emotions. “I’m going to get you all the help you need from the trolls on the sea’s and the ports and everyone else. I-”   
  
Signless hushed you gently before purring softly at you. “Easy Y/n I know you’ll help. Thank you.” Signless gently pressed his lips to your temple as an comforting brotherly gesture. You smiled lightly at the small act. You leaned your head against his shoulder before looking back to the sea. Unaware of the presence watching the pair of you.  
  
Dualscar had opened his door to call you in for the morning. He had an plan to get you to stay on the ship regardless of what you wanted. But as Dualscar opened his door to call you in. He heard you laugh lightly looking at Signless. Dualscar watched as his face written with anger, jealously, betray, and pain. He watched as the mutant male kissed your temple as you just smiled at him. Your heads thought not a forehead touch bumped each other before you both looked out. Dualscar closed his eyes before shutting his door for once he left it be. You choice to go then stay it was for the best he guessed.

You waved at Signless as he disappeared to the mess to go to where he and the group was. You opened the door to the captains room. As you opened you found Dualscar with his back turned drinking and looking out at the seas. He had already had four of them. You smiled a little before sneaking up on him. You carefully past the bottles and area’s that would give you away. You would pause once and a while as he moved his hand to bring the bottle to his lips drinking down the liquid.   
  
As you moved behind him ready to pounce you still unnaturally as he spoke with an more rumble sounding voice. “Don’t ye even think about it lass.”   
  
You sighed giving an lightly pout. “You knew I was behind you?”   
  
Dualscar nodded as he turned to face you. “Aye lass. Shouldn’t ye neigh be wwith thee mutant?” Dualscar snare at the mutant part.   
  
You looked at him confused before commenting. “Why would I be with Signless? I sleep here Dualscar with you. It’d be weird to sleep with him.”   
  
Dualscar huffed a bit looking away. “Yer going to be sleeping wwith them an lot aren’t ye? Wwhy sleep with me in my bed lass. Tis a cruel thing for ye to do to an mon.”   
  
You frowned a little before shaking your head. An soft smile crossed your face. “I’m not going anywhere Dualscar I choice you, the crew, and this ship. Signless more of an brother then someone-”   
  
Dualscar gripped your face before he pausing as he let you go. “Wwhat did ye say lass...”   
  
You looked at him giving a smile as you slipped into his lap. You tucked your head under his chin. “I said I choose you...I can’t go with my friends I don’t belong with them. I belong here with you and the crew. This is my home besides someone has to keep you all in line! Even more so I can help them well on here. I mean we are all in this together right Dualscar?”   
  
You heard Dualscar hum but the sound rumbled through his chest. You felt him brush the back of his fingers against your jaw. You looked at Dualscar as he looked at you. Purple meet e/c eyes. You heads slowly came forward till you both were millimeters apart.   
  
You mumbled lightly whispering against his lips; “Don’t make me regret it.”   
  
Dualscar made an low rumbled hum before he caught your lips with his. “Neigh lass ye wwon’t I promise ye as yer Captain.”   
  
You closed your eyes before moving your arms around his neck. You both kissed with an fiery passion. Dualscar’s hand settled onto your hips as he deepen the kiss. You both broke away before panting. Dualscar growled as you smiled as he caught your lips again in an more passionate kisses almost leaving you both breathless.   
  
As you both tasted each other you felt Dualscar lift you up which caused you to wrap your legs around his waist. He moved as fast as he could to the nest were he bumbled into it causing you both to fall a little onto it. You hummed as you rolled your hips after you both landed. This caused Dualscar to grind back with an chest rumbling clicking purr. You both ground against each other as your hands clung desperately to him but his clothes were in the way. You tried one or twice to break away from the kiss only to give chopped sentence as you didn’t want to break it. “Too... Much.... Clothes...”   
  
Dualscar hummed lightly as he broke away from you an small line of saliva connected the part of you together before it disappeared. You panted blushing bright red as he gave you an sexy and wicked smile. “Aye... But give yer Captain an kiss will ye... Tis want he needs to live...”   
  
You gave an lazy like smile before giving him an small peak on the lips. Which he shook his head. “Neigh lass an kiss...”   
  
He wiggle his eyebrows which made you giggled. “An kiss huh? I don’t know Captain you may need to help me out with that...”   
  
Dualscar smiled as he leaned down as you moved up meeting for another deep and passion kiss. You turned your head slightly ignoring all sounds. Dualscar on the other hand was ripping to both your clothes. His claws made quick work of them all. He would regret it later but as of right now he ignored he’d just pay more. Once he had you bare under him he broke away not only let you breath but to have an look at you. You panted heavy with your hand leaned back with your eyes closed.   
  
Dualscar got an very nice view of your body. He made him very...hungry. Dualscar licked his lips ignoring the rather appendage twisting around itself at the moment as he took advantage of your relaxed form. Dualscar moved lightly sniffing at your neck before moving down. As he smelled your flesh while he moved down he also kissing and licking lightly at your body. He gave an light purring clicking noise that remember you of the dolphins back on earth. You moaned gripping the blankets above you as you felt his tongue touch your heated core.   
  
You huffed before you squirmed against Dualscar who growl which you tried to mimic back. Dualscar huffed before he let you up a bit. He watched as you shuffled a little so you both were on all fours facing each other nose for nose. Dualscar narrowed his eyes as you lolled yours. You bumped your forehead against his with an rather silly smile before you leaned down moving under him.   
  
Dualscar grunted in minimal pleasure as you licked and nip at his body till you reach an rather wiggling around appendage. Dualscar looked under him as you flipped onto your back looking at him. You smirked before touching one of his horns with your nubby toes.   
  
Dualscar growled at you as you giggled. He tensed as you flicked your tongue against his bulge. You issued an nonverbal challenge to him which cause Dualscar to smile. You moaned as he tasted you. Dualscar moaned against your flesh as you sucked a bit harder on him with gently touches. As you both tried to bring the other to an climax.   
  
It was an quick finish for you since you barked in surprised at the skill of his tongue as he had brought you on an rather quick climax. You trembled having an hard time tending to his bulge that withered over top of your head as Dualscar licked up your liquid. It tasted as much as he imagine it would your scent was stronger then it ever was. It seemed to bet him to dominate you to fill you up with his material till your were round and heavy with it all. You smelt good and different. Your normal w/s was that bit spicier like someone just change it a bit.   
  
You panted lightly as Dualscar moved a bit off of you. “I wwon lass tis my game we play aye?”   
  
You whimper lightly before nodding. Dualscar’s eyes were dilated from the scent that filled the room his mating scent seemed to explode in the room as he had his way with you. Dualscar made sure to tease you enough to get you close before denying you pleasure of finishing. He played tis till you broke and begged him to mate you.   
  
Dualscar purred hearing you beg him. If you were aware of what was going on you would have been surprise on how gently he was being with you. Dualscar ordered you onto your hands and knees which you raised your butt a little for him. Dualscar eyes flickered a little seeing this wasn’t your first time. He partly growled before you gave an needy whine to him.   
  
Dualscar gripped your hips a bit roughly before pushing you down a little onto an bit of an rolled fur. You gave an pleasure filled sigh as you felt Dualscar’s bulge slowly wiggle into your rather hot core. Dualscar grind his teeth together as you bit your lip clenching the furs under you. He was rather bigger then you were used too. Dualscar panted in pride; “Fuck lass yer so fucking tight and hotter then hell’s fire.”   
  
Dualscar bucked his hips an little working himself fully into you before whining when there wasn't anymore to push into you. Dualscar solved that problem rather quickly as he started to thrust in and out of you rather roughly. You were roiling and taking what he gave to you.   
  
Your tongue rolled out as he nip at your spine if you were a sea dweller he knew your back spines would be flaring like his were. Dualscar looked up at you a little as you started to speak in an rather panting tone. “Yeah! Yeah! Fuck me like that big daddy!”   
  
Dualscar’s eyes widen as his fins twitched. Are you dirty talking him? Dualscar slowly an little giving teasing like thrusts which you gripped at the furs before looking over him over your shoulder. You whined; “Please big daddy don’t tease me give me all of that thick and big bulge.”   
  
Dualscar groaned lightly as your muscles clenched the bit inside you. “Does me wee lass wwant more of big daddy’s bulge? Is thee lass that bulge hungry?”   
  
Dualscar leaned down running his tongue against the shell of your ear. Your body twitched as you muffed a moan. “Mhm!” Was the only thing Dualscar could hear.   
  
Dualscar smiled against your shoulder before he whispered into your ear causing you to buck back against him. “Ye wwant yer master to fill ye up with mine clutch lass? Ye wwant to hold mine clutch of eggs for yer master wee slavve?” You whined at him in an yes but that wasn’t want he wanted. Dualscar flipped you over onto your back so he could see your face. Dualscar saw your face deep red and twisted in passion. “I fucking can’t hear ye slavve!” Dualscar teased you more with his ease like act he even gave an rather hard slap to your ass.   
  
You whimpered up at him. “Yes Master your slave wants your clutch...! Please oh please fuck me harder master like the little dirt bitch I am. Oh daddy fuck me so hard.”   
  
Dualscar barked lightly as he started to pound into you. If ye wanted it so badly he’d give it to you. You squeaked in surprise before biting into the furs to keep your screams into an muffled state. Dualscar snarled loudly as he pressed his chest against your back pushing you down to angel his thrusts better against your seed flap. You withered under him and he locked his arms around your legs much like an dog would to it;s mate.   
  
As you two were locked into an passion you both were somewhat drowned to the outside world. The room inside were you both were was darker then anything. This was because Dualscar had closed the blinds and turned the oil lamp off. So when light entered Dualscar’s vision he gave an mating snarl as he looked up from you. His gills were puffed and his hair was every which way well you dead to the whole thing was mewing as he kinda pound into you from behind. You couldn’t see as well mount of furs blocking your side vision. Whoever it was had slammed the door close as an rather eerie silence took over the out side from both the night and day crew.   
  
Poor Pioxiu had his back to the door with an horrified expression and brightest brown blush the crew had ever seen. Bentya looked a little down to see something wiggling about in his kids pants. He smiled before pointing down.   
  
Pioxiu looked down before covering himself with the leather pouch Dualscar asked him to fix and give back to him that night. Pioxiu gave an whimper as Verxia had come down from the wheel house where Xeriya was to help his morial out and down the stairs without embarrassing himself farther.   
  
The crew looked from the troll to the door before starting to move closer to it to have an listen. One or two placed there ear’s fins to the door. Silently they started to make bets about the outcome only to have Mivfir and Jitfer come up with angry looks at there faces.   
  
Mivfir being the only adult one of the crew locked Dualscar’s door from the outside. “Get back to work ye buggers!”   
  
Mivfir looked at the door before sighing looked like it was up to him to feed Signless and his group. Mivfir and everyone did look to the cabin when they heard you shriek. The Sea dwellers flinched lightly knowing what just happened. Mivfir sighed he hoped it was an clear bite.   
  
What had happened is that as soon as Pioxiu shut the door Dualscar’s primitive nature flared. He had to mark you as his so no other sea dweller would have you. Dualscar had flipped you onto your back before pinning your hands down so you didn't attack him.   
  
Dualscar run his nose against your shoulder lightly sniffling to see which area was best before cleaning the area before he did would he had too. Dualscar paused mid-thrust as he didn’t wait to long before he sank his sharp shark teeth into your shoulder. He fought to keep you under control for an few second before letting your shoulder go. Your blood cover a little one his mouth that blooded up. You throw an fit till Dualscar lapped up the area he quickly took your mind off it by resuming his way with you.   
  
Fortunately the smell of blood had him just in an arms reach of his peak. You were close as well from how your core was clenching him. Dualscar started to shift and scramble with his feet to meet purchase of the side of the nest. Dualscar gave an loud and power roar as he curled you a bit so your hips were up as his feet found purchase from the side of the nesting bed.   
  
He snarled loudly flashing his fangs and bit bloodied mouth as he poured his genetic material into you. You gasped and shouted as you reached your own climax and felt him pour his rather cold genetic material into you. Your hands gripped onto his forearms tightly well doing so.  
  
As a bit Dualscar let an rumble vibrate his chest as he moved you so your butt was on the furs letting his bulge leave you when it was ready too. The furs were soaked with the amount of material that was flowing a little from you. You squirmed a little giving an dry groan. Dualscar looked at you through his bangs. Slivers of e/c eyes were looking at him before moving again.   
  
Dualscar smiled as he slicked back his purple and black hair before cuddling you to stop squirming. You groaned as he held you into an rather pinned hold. You grimaced as you felt him still inside you and not pulling out.   
  
You flashed your teeth at him giving an very angry sound. Dualscar flinched back a little before purring louder as he cuddled you down. You huffed a little as he rubbed your stomach and sides. “Ye’ll havve to wwait like tis for a wee bit lass. Ye got me a wee bit excited an locked us both up.”   
  
You not full there mind you just grumbled a bit about weird troll things before settling into an nap. It wasn’t painful for you by any stretch it just made you feel over full. Dualscar was a bit wary of you for a little before he felt like you were asleep enough let himself fall asleep. He knew there was no escaping you till his body felt like it was done.   
  
When you woke up the next night you felt sore and in pain. You rolled over to groan trying to not be on your shoulder. You sat up a little to feel Dualscar’s shirt flop over your lap. You look down to see you were partly dressed and bandage no doubt Dualscar’s doing. You moved the material up a bit to see your new shoulder wound. You sighed lightly before giving an one shoulder shrug.   
  
Nothing you could do about it know other then try to make Dualscar’s life a bit annoying maybe. You sighed before getting up and hunting for your own clothes. You still had stuff to do like feeding your friends. You rather quickly just threw on your plain clothing which was normally your sleeping wear but right now you didn’t care enough. You didn't notice the small piece of paper on your normal clothes.   
  
As you dressed in your sleeping clothes the back of your brain as nagging you. You felt like some how this wasn’t going to be your day. You looked out from the cabin door rubbing your eyes a bit tired and sore. Granted you did have an rather large and painful wound on your shoulder.  
  
As you step out an someone shouted. “Whelp!” You turned your head no one on the ship called anyone an whelp. You look to see Verxia both angry and fearful glaring at Psiioniic who seemed pissed and Signless trying to calm the yellow blood down. You moved over to them concerned for Verxia’s safety. “I don’t fucking care what he thay! There ith no-”  
  
“What’s going on here? It’s way to early for an fight first thing.” You deflected Psiioniic’s comment which had Verxia look at you. His ear fins vibrating and his gills were puffed. It was so Xeriya’s discontent move. Many would see it as an sign of aggression.   
  
You sighed lightly before putting your hands on your hip and wagging your finger at Verxia. “Verxia what did you do.”   
  
Verxia looked down almost huffing. “Dualscar said twas an Lusus coming and to get thee vermin heretic’s below deck so he didn’t have to listen to ye bitch at him if one got culled. But tis...troll took rather violently he did...”   
  
You sighed before looking at Psiioniic. “Psiioniic please calm down. Verxia didn’t mean to-”   
  
Psiioniic snarled at you as Signless shushed him. “Don’t fucking tell me what to do lowly thlave thcum. I don’t trade my thideth to thuit myself. I knew you were a fucking trader! Your properly-”   
  
Verxia flashed his fangs at Psiioniic not only was he dragging your name through the muck but Mivfir and Dualscar’s as well. Which was an rather big no-no on this ship.   
  
You stared to Psiioniic shocked before glaring. “Don’t you fucking finish that sentence you ungrateful asshole!” You snapped at Psiioniic who turned his fury on you. Psiioniic flashed his fangs at you which you returned.   
  
Verxia looked from Psiioniic to you as you gripped Verxia’s hand to pull him away. Verxia followed your lead to step away from the mustard blood he had unknowingly pissed off with his snarl. “Verxia go fucking below fucking deck!” The younger troll nodded before you laid into Psiioniic for how he was acting and the importance of listening to people on an ship at sea.   
  
Unfortunately since both you and Psiioniic always seemed to butt-heads when you were with the group boiled out here. And this time there was no stopping the shit storm. Your shouting match seemed to caused a little of the crew who weren’t to busy to look up to see what was going on. You never shouted unless it was important.   
  
Xeriya moved from the stirring wheel thanks to Mivfir who was relaxing up there to see what was going on hearing Verxia’s name. You even had Caw peak over the crow-nest rim to see what was going on. Signless looked around before pleading to Psiioniic to calm down.   
  
Psiioniic though brushed him off. “We aren’t bark-beathtth that need to be chained to an place bitch!”   
  
You barked back. “Psiioniic fucking look where you are! Look-!” You grabbed Psiioniic arm a little to make him look at the view. He needed to remember that you all were at sea and that if he didn’t listen those who couldn’t swim would drown including the group.   
  
His reaction was one you never thought you would get. To say it shocked you was an understatement. “Don’t touch me traitor!” Psiioniic pushed you away from him; his anger seemed to activate his psionics which sent you up and over the ships railing.   
  
You shouted as you fall over landing into the rough sea’s under the ship. Everyone froze hearing your scream before everyone started to shout in worry. Signless and some of the night crew searched for you on the rail. When you hit the water you closed your mouth before thrashing to get to the surface. You bubbled up once before letting out an terrified and almost heartbroken shout for help. You didn’t last long before your head dipped under the water.   
  
As you thrashed in the water before something grabbed your leg pulling you down more. You screamed as it turned into an bubbled one. You looked down to see an white horrible creature holding your leg in between its mouth pulling you farther and farther from the surface. You tried to punch or kick it up you lost energy and to much air. Your last though was of Dualscar as everything faded away.   
  
It wasn’t more then an minute or so later that four splashes came just near where you were. Xeriya, Bentya, and a two others jumped in after you. As the four looked around before spotting you. Xeriya snarled as swam over he shouted at the others to get into position.   
  
Bentya got ready to grab you when the others got you from the dangerous lusus. Bentya grabbed you before breaking the surface. Rockia through him down the ladder. Bentya swam over shouting to pull him as he climbed. As Bentya gripped onto the ladder before the crew started to pull it up. Bentya throw you back over the rail as Dualscar pulled you onto the deck floor. Dualscar tapped your cheek calling your real name to get you to wake up.   
  
Mivfir pushed some away from you to help you since the others didn't know what to do. “Move lad!” Dualscar moved a bit as Mivfir pressed his ear against your chest before he undid your collar. He angled your head back before placing his lips on yours breathing into your mouth before curling his hands and pumping on your chest. “Come on lass...come on...” Seconds seemed like hours as everyone watched.   
  
Mivfir was about to stop when water gashed out of your mouth. Mivfir turned you onto your side as he rather roughly whacking your back. You throw up the water that had coated your lungs.Mivfir rubbed your back as you shattered giving wheeze like breaths.   
  
Tears dripped down your face as what breath you were getting was visible in the air. Dualscar gave an wounded sound of relief as he brushed a couple fingers against your cheek. You looked at him trembling as Dualscar collected you up into his arms to sit you up and to hold you. You looked from him to the crew breathing again. The crew sighed in relief before one roared in uncapped rage.   
  
Xeriya clearly dripping in sea water was roaring at Psiioniic in uncontrolled anger. Xeriya must of thought he was talking back he wasn’t only thing even word like was ‘kin.’ The rest was all roaring and huffing aggressive sounds. Mivfir grabbed his arm which the younger troll shook off. Xeriya’s feathery fins were puffed up and out in anger as were his gills; even his eyes were silted. There were low rumbles as well of anger at the group.   
  
The group looked at the crew which surrounded them. Signless clenched his jaw as Disciple gave warning looks at them. Dolorosa had pressed her hand on Psiioniic’s arm. Dualscar felt you trembling in his arms freezing. He was going to turn away to let Mivfir deal with it when you pointed at Xeriya.   
  
Dualscar shook his head before walking over a little. Dualscar stood in between Xeriya and Psiioniic. When you were close enough you grabbed Xeriya’s shirt arm which caused him to look at you. Dualscar clenched you a bit seeing the emotions that seemed to go from you to Xeriya.   
  
The troll seemed to just snarl loudly before stalking away making sure to break the door of it’s hinges as he goes down the mess hall to his room. You sighed before tucking your side into Dualscar shaking as a leaf at this point. Your breathes were became visible in the somewhat cold night air.   
  
Dualscar didn’t even look at the group. “Ye best be staying in thee creww storage for thee rest of the trip. I neigh wwant to see an hid or hair of ye vvermin bloods. Bentya! Vverxia!” The two looked up at him. “Take thee vvermin bloods to their housing. I wwant neigh an hair touched on them and ye’ll be guarding.” Disciple looked at you as you coughed. The cough was chest raddling to her ears. Dualscar moved at an quick pace with Mivfir to his cabin.   
  
As Mivfir closed the door he was ordering Dualscar around assuming the medical role. “Get the lass stripped and dried off.”   
  
Mivfir pointed Dualscar to the chair were he placed you starting to strip you off your cold and wet clothing. Mivfir through some of the furs at Dualscar to dried you off with. You protested a little which Dualscar just ignored for the best part. When you were dry enough Dualscar settled you into the nest where Mivfir created an rather impressive pile of blankets for you to both lay on and under. As Mivfir pulled the tucked the blankets around you to hopefully stop you catching an chill.   
  
Dualscar looked at Mivfir who stared at him. “Lad-”   
  
Dualscar nodded. “I know Mivvfir I know...I will talk to Xeriya.”   
  
Mivfir frowned a little. “Neigh lad need to parlay with yer older hatch brother. Ye know how he gets protective with what he thinks is yers. I think it’s Vefola fault for over training yer hatch brother as a furious first mate.”   
  
Mivfir sighed in old worn way even thought his one and only red flush for 450 sweeps still dogged him even from the bubbles. Mivfir run a hand through his whiten tinted purple hair in frustration before your sudden chest raddling cough had him look at you. You were shivering even thought you had an couple of big blankets on you. Great you caught the chill. Mivfir sighed lightly as Dualscar left the cabin to talk to Xeriya. Mivfir moved up from the chair before he got up trying to put more blankets on you. What you needed was something or someone your temperature. He knew he was playing with fire if he asked the mutant. The ship had enough violence for one night.   
  
Mivfir looked at you as you trembled under the blankets. “M-miv-vifir c-cold...”   
  
Mivfir brushed your dried hair back. “I know lass give tis troll an second.”   
  
You nodded before you tried to curl up more to warm yourself. Mivfir got up and moved from the chair and out of the cabin. He knew the one person he could ask at this point. Mivfir moved fast to the kitchen storage room where Bentya and Verxia stood. Both let Mivfir go down because they could and he asked them too.   
  
As Mivfir walked down the stairs he seen the group minus the yellow blood and the jade blood. But an angry hiss said there weren’t to far from the other pair. Signless looked a bit angry before Mivfir raised his hand meaning for him to be silent. “I neigh here to parlay with ye. I need yer olive here to help with thee lass. Yer slave as gone an neigh just nearly culled our lassy but know thee lass has caught her chill. Yer olive twas her morial aye? Can ye lay and warm thee lass. I neigh can let thee crew or Dualscar we a wee bit cold.”   
  
Signless looked at Disciple who nodded lightly. “Alright but if mewr lying I’ll gut mew.”   
  
Mivfir glared down at her before giving an devilish smile. “If yer wee claws could even touch me lass. Come...” Mivfir turned his back before going up the stairs Disciple quickly followed him.   
  
After explaining to Verxia and Bentya as well as pulling rank Mivfir got Disciple past the guarding pair whether they liked it or not. Disciple followed Mivfir up the stairs from the mess hall to the cabin. Mivfir opened the door before ushering Disciple inside. Disciple walked into the rather homey cabin. Unlike the rest of the ship this had character and seemed well lived in.   
  
Disciple didn’t waste time looking around since she could later. Mivfir moved a little to the rather impressive nest. He moved down one of the blankets before ushering her closer and into it. Disciple looked down to see your eyes closed as an shiver worked through you. It almost seemed to vibrate your whole body into an jerking motion. Disciple touched your arm just barely and you were freezing to her touch. The slight warm had you whimper.   
  
Disciple shushed you gently as she disrobed rather unwillingly in front of Mivfir before climbing into the nest with your naked form. It wasn't sexual by all means it was just rather common knowledge that flesh to flesh helped take the chills away.   
  
Mivfir watched as you cuddled tried to wrap yourself around Disciple who laughed lightly having goose bumps break out all over her skin from how cold your body felt. Disciple cuddled you into her before looking up at him. Mivfir nodded before throwing a little of the blankets back. “Thank ye Olive...”   
  
Disciple nodded. “Mewr welcome but is only because she is still my moiral.” Disciple can’t help as an purr rumbled up her throat as you nuzzled into her throat. She missed you and the cuddles you both had for naps normally after an lesson. It was an closeness and warmth she missed. Mivfir watched as sliver of e/c eyes appear before closing again before you smiled gently.   
  
Mivfir tried to relax a little till someone pounded on the door. “Master Mivfir! Master Mivfir! Captain and Xeriya are having an brawl out in the mess hall! Help!”   
  
Mivfir jumped up as Disciple moved a bit up causing you to whine which she came back down. Mivfir looked at her before giving an calming gesture even though he had an angry look on his face. Mivfir told Dualscar to calm him down but have an brawl. Mivfir opened the door before closing the door heading down to stop the fight.   
  
Meanwhile Dualscar had knocked on the door as he spoke. “Xeriya tis me Dualscar.”   
  
There was an rumble which Dualscar took as an okay. Dualscar opened the door to see Xeriya pacing like an tiger in an cage. He stop for an moment to look at Dualscar as he closed the door. “Xeriya ye need to calm yer self. Smearing thee yellow blood on thee deck is neigh going to help. Ye got thee lass back on deck and thee lass tis safe and sound.”   
  
Xeriya growled. “No! She isn’t safe not as long as the heretics of hers is still on board. Let me solve tis issue now. I just need your permission Dualscar.”   
  
Dualscar frowned he was getting tired of Xeriya’s mate like reaction to you. “Xeriya yer not culling thee mage blood. Tis neigh going to help and tis going to hurt the lass.”   
  
Xeriya snapped at Dualscar which caused Dualscar to snap back. Each getting more and more angry and violent towards each other. This was an very common dance between the two. Dualscar thought always seemed to get in the first punch though.   
  
Dualscar punched Xeriya in the face having quite enough of Xeriya’s mating reaction. “The lass tis not yer lovver Vverxia! She is bloody mine!”   
  
Xeriya’s lunged at Dualscar as both ended up in and fist fight in the hallway. “Y/n is my morial Cronus!”   
  
Both growled and hissed at each other. Dualscar would top Xeriya long enough to get an few good hard punches into Xeriya’s neck and face only to find himself on the bottom getting the same treatment. They of course rolled around the floor and very quickly into the mess hall. Which caused the mess to explode it bets and action.   
  
Jitfer being the only really adult in the mess hall had sighed before getting an rather terrified Pioxiu to fetch Mivfir. It wasn’t long before the elder had come down the mess hall stairs looking like he was about to gut two trolls. It was never an wise thing to angry Mivfir the normally well manner and relaxed troll was dangerous enough. To anger him was to lessen your life spend to the moment he spotted you. Rather impressively the crew watched as Mivfir hurdled the two from each other. Dualscar to one side and Xeriya to another both huffing and bloody.   
  
They both growled before trying to get back to knock the sense into the other when Mivfir snarled at them both as be spoke. “Tis enough guppies! Calm down before I put both yer arses in thee sea bottom to rot! I’ve had enough of ye both!”   
  
Mivfir pointed the pair of them to the bar counter were Jitfer was giving an light smile as he held the medical bag. Dualscar and Xeriya snapped at each other as they were forced to the bar. The crew traded in there bets and so on before making their selves seem invisible for the time as Mivfir stood at the bar as both Dualscar and Xeriya sat at the bar nursing there wounds. Jitfer smiled as he pasted one of the cold and raw meat cut on Xeriya’s eye.   
  
Mivfir had his hands on his hips as he let into the pair. “Ye are no good bulge sucking bloody dolts! I told ye to calm thee lad down Cronus!” Mivfir moved and slapped Dualscar up the side the head causing him to groan.   
  
Xeriya gave an chuckle before groaning in similar context when Mivfir slapped him up the side of the head. “As for ye Xeriya ye knew bloody better then to fight thee bloody Captain or do I need to send ye to do scaling duty under thee ship!” Mivfir chewed and berated the pair of adult trolls before getting frustrated himself.   
  
As Mivfir stormed out of the mess hall and up the stairs both Dualscar and Xeriya looked at each other. Dualscar raised his hand and Xeriya highfived it both smiled before laughing. The crew followed suit the older members laughing for understand what it meant and the younger ones because they thought it would be best to give unsure force laughs.   
  
As Mivfir opened and slammed the door to the cabin causing Disciple to jump and looking at the elder. As you both peaked up from under the blankets. “Tis an wonder lass that bloody ungrateful lot even-!”   
  
Disciple looked you as Mivfir paced and ranted like an half crazed fool about Xeriya and Dualscar. You watched before looking at her with half smile. You started to coo to Mivfir lightly like you did to Xeriya when he was upset.   
  
Mivfir turned at look at you so fast it made Disciple’s head spin. “Now ye see here lass!” He stomped over as you continued. “I neigh need yer ‘cooing’ to-” You peaked your hand out and grabbed his hand patting it in your slightly warmed skin. Mivfir glared at you before you gave him the puppy eyes. “Yer neigh those blasted eyes...” Mivfir seemed to break down rather fast from that causing you to smile.   
  
You spoke very gently. “There there Mivfir it’s alright.”   
  
Mivfir sighed before calming down an little seeing you seemed to be getting a bit better. “A’right lass, A’right. I’ll calm down for ye.” You giggled before he ruffled your hair a little which caused you to yawned lightly. Mivfir gave an little forced smile before excusing himself out to the deck.   
  
He really shouldn’t have gone to the cabin were you were that was rather unfair to you since you were still recovering from *death’s touch. Mivfir sighed as he closed the door before locking it to leave you to rest with the Olive blood.   
  
Mivfir though an old sea dog still needed an morial and an good one at that. He even though in his age had one. Another who was has old as he was. No one knew not even Dualscar or did another question this troll either. Mivfir moved a bit as if to cover himself. Seeing no one was looking he climbed up the rope to the crows nest.   
  
Mivfir let an sound from his mouth an hand waved to him from the hole of the crows nest. Mivfir climb the rest up into the crow-nest and moved as Caw closed the trap door he had for it. Mivfir huffed softly at Caw who tilted his head before giving an sound gurgled sound.   
  
Mivfir looked down his ear fin’s flickered down. Caw sighed loudly before moving closer to Mivfir so they were face to face. Caw brushed the two knuckles against Mivfir’s jaw before lifting his head up. Caw rested his forehead against Mivfir’s. Mivfir sighed relaxing as Caw started to hum an gentle sound to relax him.   
  
After a well both were silent as Mivfir had calmed fully down. Caw looked though looked almost in a bit of pain as he sat on his butt instead on kneeling on the backs of his heels. “Gah-da.” Mivfir looked at Caw who spoke. “M-Miv-fir...” Caw opened his mouth pointing to it. “Gah-da...”   
  
Mivfir nodded sighed before giving an bit of an lecture tine to his morial “Ye now ye could have asked Raumil next time ask before ye start to pain yer self. Ye duffed fool...”   
Mivfir rolled up his one sleeve before offering Caw is wrist.   
  
As Mivfir offer Caw his wrist which the other took very gentle before sinking his fangs into the others wrist. This act took the part well to there young wigglehood days. Mivfir sighed as he felt the scared bit of the trolls back tongue. “Ack Raumil tis neigh a lot thare for ye I know. Tis neigh much an bodie can do for ye...”   
  
Caw hummed lightly before he brushed Mivfir’s hair a bit back. Even thought both males pushing pass 650 years either seen themselves in there old forms. Mivfir was an 8 sweep sea dweller and Caw was an 7 sweep old land sea dweller. Both head strong and quick to grow up.   
  
Mivfir had spiky black hair and gold piercings that could out do any sea dweller today even the Empress. Everywhere there was an nice spot it was filled with jewelry or a piercing. The clothes he wore sound most his royalty an higher blood. Well Caw had tattoo’s up and down his body. His hair clumps upon clumps from not being brushed as well as he wore nothing but his Lusus’s pelt. Caw had the most deadly claws and fangs of there time. The silly land dweller could go through rock and stone. An his roar could deafen the most deaf of trolls. He was an well wild from the beast raising. Mivfir could see even know the still crazed land sea dweller for their youth.   
  
Caw started to brush Mivfir’s hair with his hand. Mivfir huffed lightly letting his morial see to him as he feed. It was an long messed up life the pair had. It didn’t get any easily thanks to there Empress.   
  
Mivfir opened his eyes a little to see Caw dragging him to the blanketed tent for the morning light. Mivfir gave an frown. “I ain’t ye food to cover Raumil.”   
  
Caw gurgled against Mivfir’s wrist before he settled down again so his head was on Mivfir stomach. Caw still some how had Mivfir wrist in his mouth. Mivfir huffed before patting Caw’s hair. “Yer nothing but an big hiss-beast.” Caw gave an hum sound against Mivfir. Both older trolls seemed to fall asleep with each other. The rest of the day was peaceful for everyone on the ship.   
  
A week later and you found yourself leaning over the rail a little as the water sprayed you. You laughed as Xeriya was pulling the ship into port. The sky’s were clear and the air was light. “Port!” You heard Caw shout rather loudly as you brushed some of your hair back. You watched as a couple of the crew mates dropped from the rails to the deck to help tie the ship up as the crew got weapon supplies and dropped off Signless and group.   
  
You looked behind you as someone shouted your name. You seen Signless standing there waving lightly. You waved back a little as you moved to get closer. “Good night everyone!”   
  
Disciple smiled stating it back. Dolorosa smiled before nodding as Psiioniic crossed his arms with an annoyed face. Signless seemed to be the only one speaking to you. “So are we at port?”   
  
You nodded. “Yup just give the crew an minute to put down the plank before we can go well unless you want to swim to the dock.” You teased lightly as Signless gave a little smile.   
  
You all stood there rather awkwardly you hummed before oohing lightly. You pulled an feather out of your pocket before handing it to Signless. “Oh yeah Verxia gave me this to give to you. He said if you were going to be sending us letters you’d need this.”   
  
Signless ahed lightly as he took the feather. “Yes thank you I nearly forgot about it-” You didn't hear the rest since you turned your attention as one of the crewmen yelled.   
  
“Plank’s down!”   
  
You waved at him in thanks as you looked at the group. Signless was giving an bit of an frown but sighed before giving an smile as you spoke. “Lets get you back on shore I’m sure you miss the solid ground on your feet.” You laughed as you walked down the plank with the group you were the only one seeing them to the port exit.   
  
After all you had no real work on the ship. You laughed on the way seeing that the group had new cloaks and different clothes that seemed to fit them a bit better. You stood on the edge of the port exit to the main town.   
  
Signless looked at you for an moment. “You sure you want to stay on the ship Y/n? You know we wouldn’t mind you back with us.”   
  
You smiled before shaking your head causing your collar and necklace to clash against each other making soft tinging sounds. “Thanks brother but no. I well I like it on the ship. As much as the people on it are...” You turned and shout. “Sweaty! No good brutes!” They the couple of the troll on deck shouted at you causing you to giggle. “as much of brutes they are there hearts are in the right place. Besides I can do more for you on there then on land.”   
  
Signless gave you an smile as Disciple frowned. She grabbed your hands as you rested your forehead against hers holding her hands back. “Don’t worry Disciple this isn’t good bye just see you later. Besides I could never live without my kitty friend.”   
  
Disciple giggled before you before kissed each others cheeks in an friendly manner. Signless bowed to you before they walked away.   
  
You waved to them before shouting. “Send me an letter once you get going! Don’t forget! Safe journey!” You stood there a little before waving a bit more.   
  
You turned around as Signless turned back to have one last look at you. He saw you being put in an playfully headlock and laughing as one or two playfully shout at you about what you called them. Signless could help but smile the ship was the right for you. You flashed them your true happy smile. He couldn’t but be happy for you and pray everything went well.   
  
It wasn’t till nearly an week later that you got your first letter from the group. You were so happy about it that you skipped everywhere you went for the whole day unable to keep yourself in control. Verxia who ran the talon-beast room taught you how to send an message back to the group. You nodded to him before he told you that the beast need to rest for the day before it could be sent out again.   
  
This gave you time to think about about what to write in your own letter back. The only problem was you didn’t know how to write very well or what the were considered words. After all verbally understanding and written understand were to different things. An you knew who to go to teach you. You ran up the stairs to the deck to only slam the cabin door open scaring Dualscar inside. “Dualscar! Teach me to write!”   
  
Dualscar blinked; “Lass did ye learn anything from yer Lusus?”   
  
You tilted your head. “I didn’t have an lusus. And Disciple only taught me an few words like bathroom the rest is from having to listen to the group. I don’t know how to write can you teach me? Please... I want to write an letter back to whatever Signless wrote.”   
  
You and Dualscar squabbled a little till Dualscar sighed before dismissing you. “I’ll teach ye later lass I’m a wwee bit busy at the moment. Ye can see if Jitfer is needing ye or Vvytwwed.” You nodded before sighing before handing him the letter that Signless sent.   
  
Dualscar watched as you walked out a little bit deflated but it was for the best. As you closed his door he looked at the letter. Dualscar scanned it quickly before placing it on the corner of his desk onto top of other papers.   
  
Dualscar got up pushing his chair back. He moved to his door opening before bellowing out to the deck. “Mivvfir!”   
  
Mivfir popped his head from behind the mast looking at Dualscar. “Aye Captain?!”   
  
Dualscar waved in Mivfir who moved finishing whatever he was doing before walking over as he wiped his hands. “What do ye need Captain?”   
  
Dualscar sighed lightly. “I need yer advice Mivvfir. Tis about thee lass...”   
  
Mivfir frowned before sighing. “Lad did ye cause ruffle the lass’s back fins again.”   
  
Dualscar shook his head. “Neigh Mivvfir but well...come inside I don’t want thee lads to hear tis.”   
  
Mivfir nodded before they went into the cabin and Mivfir closed the door. Dualscar walked to his desk and grabbed the later before showing Mivfir who grabbed it and read it. “Tis an letter lad...I neigh understand what tis has to do with thee lass. Thee heretic lad is-”   
  
Dualscar sat his bum on his desk before leaning against it. “Our lass neigh read it Mivvfir.”   
  
Mivfir blinked; “What? But I have giving thee lass-”   
  
Dualscar sighed. “vverbal instruction as wwell Mivvfir. She wwants me to teach her learned knowwledge Mivvfir. Ye knoww I neigh can. I get neigh patience or thee time for it.”   
  
Mivfir hummed lightly before taping his chin. “Tis alright Captain I’ll see if Jitfer and Xeriya wouldn’t help thee lass learn. Tis easy thing for Jitfer since he can teach thee lass with the write labels of thee food. An Xeriya tis her morial he’d be happy too.”   
  
Dualscar nodded a little; “Tell thee two to come up before flame up to thee cabin here.”   
  
Mivfir nodded before dismissing Mivfir to do the rest of his work. Dualscar went back to work. Dualscar sighed as he wrote out information for the other Orphaners, calculations for coin management, mapped out Lusii routes that he knew of and from other Orphaner in formations.   
  
It was an while till he looked up from his desk to see you holding an plate of food. “Midnight meal Dualscar. Jitfer asked me to deliver it to you.”   
  
Dualscar nodded lightly as he rested his head on his hand as he looked back down to his papers. You placed the plate down beside his writing arm before sitting on the chair in front of him watching. You both sat like that for an while the plate which once was full with food was gone picked clean by Dualscar himself. You laid your head down on your arms watching him. You were waiting for him to finish of course.   
  
Dualscar finally spoke up; “Lass don’t one of thee lads need yer help?”   
  
You shook your head. “No, their not swamped with anything.”   
  
You were staring at the symbols on the paper. You wished you knew what they said. You sighed heavily as you closed your eyes all you could do was wait. Dualscar had zoned out completely and it wasn’t till he ran out of paper did he snap out of it. Dualscar looked up before turning to look outside did he see an bit of the dark sky starting to lose it’s stars.   
  
Dualscar looked back in front of him. He looked at you as he lowered the oil lamp light. Your head laying on top of your fold arms. You fall asleep waiting for him to show you for to write. He did feel bad but he was behind on his paper work and if that didn’t get done well the ship would be in trouble. Dualscar sighed before brushing his finger against your cheek. Your face scrunched up before you nuzzled your face into your arms as if to hide from his touches. Dualscar shook his head before he moved to you. He moved his arms under your legs and braced your back before lifting you up into his arms.   
  
You hummed before nuzzling your face into his shirt. “Five more minutes...”   
  
Dualscar laid you down into the nest before covering you up with lighter blankets. “Tis alright lass ye can sleep longer...” You hummed before giving an untranslated mumbled before going back to sleep. Dualscar sat on the edge of the nest pulling the furs over you when someone knocked on the door.   
  
“Captain?”   
  
Dualscar got up before opening the door before gesturing an ‘speak quietly. He let the pair come into the cabin so they could speak more privately. Xeriya looked over to see you were asleep. He snorted lightly as he looked at Dualscar.   
  
Jitfer spoke softly asking what Dualscar had called them for. “Captain what did ye need for us?”   
  
Dualscar sighed lightly. “I wwas wwonder if ye twwo lads wwouldn’t mind givving thee lass an hand with teaching her knowwledge.”   
  
Jitfer looked confused a bit before Xeriya learned the misunderstanding. “You want us to teach Y/n to read and write?”   
  
Dualscar nodded. “Thee lass neigh can wwhich tis a wwee problem aye. So yer both going to be doing it.”   
  
Xeriya nodded as Jitfer groaned he had no really choice in the matter. Dualscar dismissed the two out of the cabin going to sleep himself if for an few hours. You had noticed during the nest couple of days Jitfer and Xeriya were seeming to be coaching you to read and write. Jitfer was getting you to write out an child like lists as Xeriya was giving you almost child like things to read. It took a while but you got the general look of everything.   
  
When you felt confident enough you set into motion to write Signless an letter back. You had stole one of Xeriya’s write quills and a paper from him as well. You currently were in the kitchen suppose to be helping Jitfer peel vegetables but you had curled yourself into the corner writing what you knew how too. Jitfer looked at you as you curled up into the corner of the kitchen with an little paper and quill of Xeriya’s. “Kid what are you doing?”   
  
You looked up before huffing. “I’m writing! It’s hard though...what does an *‘ai’ look like?”   
  
Jitfer hummed before grabbing an bottle or two before pointing to one of the letters. “That’s an ‘ai’ kid.”   
  
You nodded before taking the bottle and seeming to copy it down. Jitfer smiled as he looked over your shoulder. You had horrible, horrible writing much like and toddler just starting to write for the first time. You looked back at him curling up over it some more. Jitfer just smiled before praising you on one of the symbols. You looked up at him a little before he sat down beside you looking at your rather child like letter.   
  
You both sat there as Jitfer helped you somewhat with the spelling when you were done you kissed the elder on the cheek before running out of the kitchen skipping to show Dualscar on what you had done. You were rather happy with how well you had processed. Dualscar had been uninterested in his work and looking out at the sea wishing an Lusus would pop up.   
  
Dualscar jumped lightly as his door was slammed opened. “Dualscar look! Look what I wrote!”   
  
You slammed your letter in front of him and over the calculations he had been working on. Dualscar looked at the letter he could hardly understand it he could pick up an word or two after thinking about it. Dualscar looked up at you with an raised eyebrow.   
  
You face handle a wide happy smile; Dualscar gave in a little as be praised you. “Aye tis a good job lass but ye still need some practice yer letters need a bit of wwork still.” You nodded before you were about to take it back. Dualscar held onto it as he spoke. “I’ll sent it for ye lass ye need to go help Jitfer and neigh be wwriting. Ye wwant us to starvve?”  
  
You shook your head before you let Dualscar dismiss you out of the cabin. Dualscar waited till you left before he wrote a little on the down of the page about what he figured you had said before sealing it in an carrier pouch. Dualscar sighed heavily he hoped we wouldn’t have to do this for every letter.   
  
Dualscar had an flow of good fortune because the next week after getting an reply for Signless’s group again this time your writing was readable to which Dualscar teased you about it. Dualscar was happy he didn’t have to worry about dealing with the plans on top of his already heavy paper load. He almost was tempted to get you to start to write some of this stuff for him but only time would tell.   
  
About roughly an couple of days had past since you had gotten a three letter from Signless and you were not feeling the best. You didn’t like the food that you used too and you felt like you had to throw up each time you woke up. To make matters worse you were late and you had Dualscar at you about it. This early night though you stomach made good with the throwing up feeling.   
  
You rolled over onto your side to help stop the feeling when your eyes snapped open as you very literally run out of the nest and slammed opened the door scaring Dualscar and an couple of other trolls as you very quick through your top half over the rail before vomiting your guts out while you held onto the rail.   
  
Dualscar moved out of the nest staring at you. When you paused huffing he grabbed one of the pouches of water he had. Dualscar moved from the cabin to the rail were you were. Dualscar wrapped his arm around your waist to make sure you did fall over board.   
  
Dualscar looked at you as he offered you some water which made you only turn green around where your gills would be and you started to vomit again. Dualscar looked back at the crew who looked startled at both of you almost in shock. Dualscar noticed then he not only had his captain pants on and no shirt but you were wearing his clothes which were baggy on you. He narrowed his sight to were they were looking at. He found that his pants were kinda off showing the men a little of your rather purple silky undergarments he had got you.   
  
Dualscar pulled up the pants a little as you gave a couple dry heaves. “Wwhat in thee nine terrors did ye eat-?”   
  
You covered his mouth with your hand before giving an rather sick groan. “Please don't say the e-word...oh...”   
  
Dualscar watched as you very shaking took your hand away from his mouth before placing very shakily on the back of your neck. Dualscar noticed you looked very clammy and sickly pale. You gasped before vomiting more. Dualscar can’t help but have an disguised look. Where in the nine hell's could you hold so much liquid and fluid.   
  
Dualscar turned his head a little. “One ye buggers go and get Mivvfir hurry noww!”   
  
Verxia nodded before running out the stairs to the mess to get Mivfir who was no doubt awake. Dualscar helped you from the rail and back into the nest which he tucked you in. “Bowwel...” Dualscar frowned as you looked puffy again.   
  
He panicked as you throw your hand under the storage of the nest before grabbing his normally sex bucket before you used it to throw up in. Dualscar looked away disgusted some for two reasons one that was his sex bucket he hadn’t used since Mindfang and second that was just gross. You placed the bucket down before wiping your mouth. As you laid back down Dualscar took the bucket before throwing not only the liquid inside it but the whole container into the water.   
  
Dualscar looked at the door when it opened. You groan at Mivfir who comes into the cabin with an concerned look. You look at him before covering your face and top half with an blanket to hide yourself from his staring. Yup you were going to die. If not know but later your guts were rolling again which caused you to heave from under the blankets. “Please lass do neigh throww up in thee nest till take moons to get thee smell out.”   
  
You glared at him a little before Mivfir shooed Dualscar out with nothing more then his top from the night before and his sleeping pants. Mivfir closed the door before looking at you. “How do ye feel lass.”   
  
Mivfir scoffed at your answer. “Like I’m dying...”   
  
“Yer neigh dying lass. I’ve seen any a mon dying. Neigh death touches yer skin. Come sit up for me. Lass parlay on what ye have been feeling for thee last while.” You nodded as Mivfir moved away the blankets and poked around carefully. You told the elder what had been happening lately with your body. You felt Mivfir chuckle lightly as you gently press your lower stomach.   
  
You looked up at Mivfir who looked down at you with an smirk. “Oh aye I know what ails ye lass...yer two months in it.”   
  
You blinked before you blush wrapping your arms around your stomach almost mortified. “B-but! How! I...he...it....but...how!”   
  
Mivfir uncrossed his arms before moving his hand as he spoke. “Well lass when two trolls are flushed or blacken for each other very much they-”   
  
You covered your ears turning an brighter red. “Lalalala! I can’t hear you!”  
  
Mivfir laughed before asking. “Ye want me to tell thee lad?”   
  
You shook your head. “No it’s okay Mivfir I’ll tell him and don’t tell the crew either! I’m sure Dualscar will...when I figure out how to tell him...”   
  
You looked nervously at Mivfir who smiled lightly as he had asked about how many eggs were inside you. You looked at him confused before explaining how pregnancy worked for humans. Mivfir just smiled again after you finished. “Well tis going to be interesting.” Mivfir nodded lightly as he stood up from the chair. “Rest thee say lass ye’ll need it.” You groaned at the laughing elder as you curled up to hide your as of the moment shame.   
  
As Mivfir walked out of the cabin he was bombarded by the crew who were all worried about you. Mivfir eased the masses by saying as for the moment he figured you had the stomach flu and that it was nothing to serious. Mivfir stared at Dualscar who sighed lightly looking relieved. This was going to be interesting indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Death’s touch: Mivfir means your near death experience. Cause you had for all reason had drowned.
> 
> *“ai”: like stated before you don’t know the letter for the sounds so by saying the sound of the letter you want Jitfer was able to help you. Just for extra bonus “ai” is ‘I’ sounds.


	28. Our Journey: Chances that never were Dualscar route B: Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Cronus is born here so please I'm sorry if it's a bit detailed it's why I'm just telling you all if your triggered by scenes like that :s (It isn't till much later in the chapter though)

Mivfir wasn’t disappointed either he had let Jitfer now about your true condition which he was swore to silence. Both watched as you tried to tell Dualscar about what the real condition was. Soon the elders had been placing beds on when and how. Soon the whole crew had somehow got wind of what had happened everyone kept silence as they watched. The betting pool had being an big one.   
  
At the moment you had came up from the letter room holding what looked like to be an important letter for Dualscar from what Verxia told you. Dualscar who was on deck after the ship had killed four different lusii in the same area. “Dualscar you have an letter! Verxia says it’s important one.”   
  
Dualscar turned you too as the night crew was tying the Lusii to the ship. You looked up at Dualscar undid the letter before getting an rather prissy look on his face. Dualscar looked at the Highblood invitation with all the levels of hatred in the world. Dualscar looked at you before saying. “I must attend thee invvite and ye lass havve been requested as wwell...”   
  
He more growled then said it. You looked at him surprised you haven’t even told him about your condensation yet. You gaped at him before stuttering. “B-but Dualscar that-I can’t I mean it’s to-”   
  
Dualscar looked at you before he showed you the letter he was smart enough to cover the optional part as he pointed to the words you had learned rather quick. “Wwhat does tis there say lass...”   
  
You read it out loud before groaning. “By the...uh... Something... Dualscar Ampora is here by...something to be call to the hive for an party and is... To bring an slave... Damn it!”   
  
You glared up at Dualscar who smiled. “See lass I told ye so. So yer coming wwith me to thee party. Neigh not wworry lass wwe’ll be thare but an short time. I just need to showw me face tis all or they’d think me an heretic.”   
  
You huffed before pouting and looking at Mivfir who smiled a bit. “Tis perfect timing Captain. Thee ropes are running low as is thee harpoons. Thee ship can make to port well yer playing nice with thee land vermin.”   
  
You looked at Mivfir with an betrayed look the only one who looked a little be concerned was Xeriya. You shouted loudly; “Your all traitors! Every last one of you!” You barked in frustration as you ruffled your own hair going into the cabin to get away from the assholes. Dualscar looked at you confused before shaking his head. You must be on your bleed so something.   
  
Dualscar missed the shots glances between everyone one. “Xeriya! Takes us to port!”   
Xeriya sighed flickering his ears before nodding.   
  
As soon as the ship reached the port you were dragged away from the ship by Dualscar. You pleaded Mivfir to help you only to get an smile. “Don’t be to rough with thee lass Captain!”   
  
You cried out calling the crew very colorful names as Dualscar dragged you around the market places. At the moment you were fiddling with the clothing as Dualscar paced around you. The tailor sat on her chair in front of you as you looked at him. “I-I don’t know if this fits me-”   
  
Dualscar waved his hand before pointing out a few sections to the tailor who looks at you. She leans back with an hum before moving certain pieces around on you. Dualscar has his hand on his chain staring. Dualscar nodded before the tailor smiled. “Great then paid now or later at pick up?”   
  
Dualscar glanced at her. “At picked up land dwweller. If done in thee hour ye’ll get double.” She nodded scurrying off leaving you to pull on some of your clothes.   
  
Dualscar noticed you weren’t on your bleeding which made him wondering why you were so emotional flippy and smell weird.   
  
You piped up which broke Dualscar’s train of thought. “I hate this...”   
  
Dualscar sighed you were the only female he knew that hates clothes shopping. “Come on lass twwo more stops then ye can talk me fin off about howw much ye hate this.”   
  
As the day wore on the more sour you got. Not only had you been forced into an room for of Jades for your hair to be done but Dualscar took you jewelry shopping as well. To say you were rather mad was an understatement. The upside to the whole ordeal was that at least you weren’t force to wear make-up. You sighed roughly as you looked at yourself in the mirror at the tailors. You were in a dress that have similar out-liners as an kimono for how it wrapped around you and held together by a sash. But it was more easily to walk in and had more of an dress like bottom to it. You moved your arms a little to see it had an feather like pattern on it. You looked to Dualscar who look rather please with it.   
  
The tailor smirked; “Now about your bill...”   
  
Dualscar sighed before nodding as he followed the tailor to the counter as you still were looking at the mirror. You had to hand it to Dualscar he had an good eye. The way your h/c was shaped to the color of your e/c eyes and s/c skin it made it contrast with the colors in the dress. It worked well with your slave collar and necklace. Even the clipped cuff earring piece on your right ear looked good.   
  
You looked to see Dualscar was standing there. “Come lass, wwe need to go get mine armor from the polishers.”   
  
You nodded as you grabbed your clothes that were in an bag thanks to the tailor as he helped you down from the platform. The polishers was very literally an hop skip and jump away from the tailor. Dualscar’s stop was ten times faster then yours. Dualscar only need to change is armor and leave his old set there to be fixed and redone. Dualscar wore his more ceremonial like armor it seemed. It was adored with gold and deep purple color. The plates look amazing as did the chain to hold an new looking cape. You had to with hold curiously to touch it.   
  
After his stop Dualscar escorted you to an cart this time even though you were made to share the cart the three trolls inside were rather quiet. Dualscar had his arm wrapped around your shoulder almost keeping you close. The journey was short as well but this whole experience had your head spinning. It was to much all at once you almost felt like you were going to puke from the rush like behavior.   
  
You relaxed though as the cart stopped. You looked up at the roof as you heard the blueblood walking on it before he jumped down and opened the door. “Welcome Highblood’s to the party please remember to watch your step well exiting the cart.”   
  
Dualscar let the other trolls go before he stood up taking you with him. Dualscar walked out of the cart before offering his hand to you which you took without an second thought. As you walked out you stared at the ground making sure you didn’t step on the dress.   
  
Dualscar smiled a little as he wrapped your arm under his so you wouldn’t get lost or taken. You looked up at the hive and outside which was adored in very pretty colors. You tighten your hold on Dualscar’s arm looking an amazed. You felt him placed his hand under your mouth to close it giving him an chuckle. “Ye can see now lass wwhy yer a little dress aye? Tis a wwee bit fancy gathering.”   
  
You looked at him before panicking. “Dualscar I- we can’t just go in there! I mean you are really doing to bring your slave to an place like this?! Are you trying to get us killed?”   
  
Dualscar huffed lightly before pointing at some of the other trolls out as you both walked. “Aye lass an lot of Highblood’s bring thare most prize slavves here. Tis an wway to showw there pouch statics as wwell it showws how high they are.”   
  
You frowned lightly. “How long are we going to be here for?”   
  
Dualscar hummed; “Only an hour or so lass. Thee ships needs to be out of port for an larger lusus spotting.” You nodded somewhat thankful.   
  
As you both walked under the open arches of the giant ass gates looked around. There was only three main colors in the whole party which were blue, teal, and purple. You blinked seeing other slaves staying close to there masters or mistresses. As you walked around with Dualscar who would be stopped by another troll at the party wanting to talk to him. Well he spoke you would look around. You spotted the live performing musical band and some trolls doing an strange like waltz to the music.   
  
“Ah Young Orphaner Dualscar! It’s been an while boy.”   
  
You looked up at the eye patched troll who approached the two of you with his arms opened. He looked older in trolls years how much you didn’t know but Dualscar bowed lightly. “Senior Orphaner Yifer tis been an olde time!”   
  
The troll smiled bowing back. “Yes it has been how is yer old sea dog of an mentor doing?”   
  
Dualscar nodded. “Mivvfir tis fine howw are yer mate doing. Thee Orphaner’s of wwest sea’s told us here that she had taking ill.”   
  
Yifer sighed waving his hand. “Stupid female got herself stuck in the ice for an hour. I tell her and tell her to watch the ice but no she never listens.” Dualscar laughed lightly as the one eyed troll looks at you. “Well know you didn’t tell us ye had an pretty little mutant as your slave.”   
  
You bowed a little giving an friendly smile. Yifer’s deep dark purple eye seemed to narrow at you. He inhaled deeply before running his thumb under his nose as if to wipe away something.   
  
Dualscar seemed to spoke ignoring the odd gesture. “Aye ye Orphaners' wwould come and steal me fine slavve. Tis an learned one at that. I had to steal thee lass from rat.”   
  
You looked up at Dualscar before glaring at him. “What do you mean you stole me?! Your the one hat sold me to the fuckass then took me from him not before killing him mind you.”   
  
Dualscar pinched the bridge of his nose sighing. “Lassy...”   
  
Yifer gave an deep rich laugh before patting Dualscar’s shoulder. “I can see why ye ‘stole’ her. Shes so much like you boy.”   
  
You huffed; “I’m nothing like him at least I listen...” You looked away as Dualscar rolled his eyes looking at Yifer.   
  
Who seemed to be staring a little to much. “Well boy I wouldn’t keep you and your mistress long. I’ve had my fill of thee party. I just wanted to say be careful with the changing tide. You have my support if you need it boy.” You both twitch unnaturally. Yifer smiled as he left you both looking at each other.   
  
Dualscar walked the elder leave before groaning. “Tis an right mess ye put me in lass.” You scoffed before laying into him about who was dragging who into messes.   
  
As the party continued the more audience it seemed the both of you more you then Dualscar which made him twitchy at best. You were currently sitting at an table where Dualscar left you to get you both something to drink as you requested before you told him that  you wanted nothing more the water after making up and excuse why that was.   
  
As you sat there you moved little as your dagger sheath which you hidden in your sash was poking at your back. “Well, well whats an cute little mutant slave like you doing all on your own?”   
  
You looked up at see an rather scary looking teal almost devouring you with his eyes. “I’m not on my own. Du-Master has gone to get drinks for me and him. So can you please leave...?”   
  
Instead of nicely leaving you he sat down beside you which you shifted your chair away from him. “Now is that anyway to act to an new possible master mutant?”   
  
You frowned before getting up to walk away from him. “I-I think I heard my master calling.”   
  
You walked away from the table calling lightly. “Master? Master Dualscar?”   
  
You hoped you would find him so this creep would leave you alone. But you didn’t find him so you had to resort into hiding among the groups of trolls and slaves. After he seemed to find you rather quickly you figured maybe you could hid away from the party. You moved to an more private like area where you hide behind an wall. You looked around the corner trying to see if you saw him that was till someone pinned you to the wall.   
  
You gasped before turning around to see the teal smiling at you. You moved to hit him; “Get away from me!”   
  
But your rather weak attainment was easily caught. The teal pinned your hand to the wall as he chuckled. “Your so weak that an wiggler could beat you mutant bitch.” The teal purred lightly as he licked his lips. “Maybe if I show you how good I can be you’ll drop that second rate master of yours and be my slave instead.”   
  
You tried to pull your hand from his grasp only to have him pin your other hand to the wall. You looked away as he grinned moving his head closer to yours. “Ma-Dualscar!” You shouted rather loudly. You closed your eyes as you felt his nose touch your neck.   
  
You opened them an little when cursed. “Oh shit-!”   
  
An growl blasted through the tiny area you both were in. You looked up at Dualscar who looked like he was about to use this teal male as an toothpick or to feed to the crew.   
  
The teal let you go before backing up. “Look i w-want no-”   
  
You covered your face as you watched Dualscar corner the teal before giving him an hard and powerful punch to the face. You opened peaked through your hands to see Dualscar looking at you. “Ye had one job lass to bloody sit and-”   
  
You raised your hands as he walked over to you. “It’s not my fault I swear! I was sitting being a good girl till this asshole wouldn’t leave me alone! I walked around hid in groups I even went to find you till the bastard cornered me here. And why were you late does it take forever to get an glass of bubbles and water?”   
  
Dualscar frowned before he pinned you back against the wall. You hissed a little in pain as Dualscar caged you to the wall a bit out of sight of the party on goers. “Dual-ahm”   
  
You could even say his name before he had your lips caught up in his. Dualscar gripped the back of where the back head and neck meet pulling you into an deeper kiss. Your fingers dug into his armor joints as you both broke apart panting. Dualscar growled lightly as you panted. “Yer mine...”   
  
You bite your lip in a bit of pleasure as Dualscar nuzzled his face into the shoulder he had bit and his hand had started to move the slits of your dress aside. You made an rather wounded sound before pleading. “Not here not in front of him...please not here Dualscar. B-back at the ship...”   
  
Dualscar growled lightly as you begged him for more then one reason. Dualscar narrowed his slit pupils narrowed on to your blushing face. He sighed before moving his hand away. “Fine lass but I’m not done wwith ye.”   
  
You nodded a little before fixing what he had disheveled once you thought you looked presentable Dualscar grabbed your hand before tugging you through the crew to the carts. Where he whistled up one of the blues there to take you two back to the port. Being alone with Dualscar in and cart was not only harder and dangerous as he wasn’t just satisfied with gentle touches and searing kisses.   
  
When the cart stopped you both toppled out the cart and down the docks to the ship. Dualscar peaked a little up before he waved you to follow him. It was just as shift was changing over.   
  
You giggled lightly as Dualscar opened and closed the door before he pounced on you. It was an quick tussle and fight as he almost shredded the dress and yanked his armor off. Along the way you were a bit protesting even as he got you onto the bed. Dualscar purred licking your neck and starting to move down slowly. You stopped his face with an short; “Oh... Wait, Dualscar wait!”   
  
Dualscar looked at you as you both sat there naked as the day you were both born. You were in Dualscar’s lap as his bulge was wiggling an little under you almost in an lazy fashion. Dualscar looked at you confused as you denied him an bit of pleasure. That wasn’t really normal for you. “Lass wwhat are ye barking at me for now. Tis an simple task aye do ye like just torturing an mon?”   
  
You gave an annoyed sound as you rested your head on his shoulder. “No you dolt we’re not alone! There’s three of us in here.”   
  
Dualscar looked around a little with an growl. “Tis an shadow in here! I’ll gut thee-”  
  
Dualscar looked at you frowning as you placed his hand on your belly. “No! In here you fool!”   
  
Dualscar blinked as you turned redder then the shade of your blood. You both stared at each other as Dualscar’s hand twitch. “In thare...”   
  
You nodded. “In there.”   
  
“A third troll?”   
  
“Mhm a third troll so tiny you’d miss it right now...”   
  
You both seemed to stare at each other before you about cracked. What you would laugh later about was Dualscar suddenly collected you up more into his lap before growling heavily. “Tis mine tiny troll...”   
  
You sighed patting his pectoral. “Yes your tiny troll...”   
  
“Mine!”   
  
You sighed. “Yours...ours...”   
  
You gave an little smile as Dualscar nuzzled into your neck purring. You kind of worried what he was going to be like later on in your pregnancy.   
  
It had been three months since your confession of being as much as the crew said it ‘with grub’ and it was an hellish experience for you and it wasn’t you who was making it hell. It was most of the crew; they were over protective at times you though you were being smothered. Even Dualscar was smothering and over protective you had to at times climb up to Caw to get an break. Which made it worse by far cause when you came down didn’t you get an ear full. But after a lot of talking about understanding you had got the crew and Dualscar to lay off you some what. Enough that you could walk around and go to ports again. So most of the time when you did get to go into ports you followed Dualscar around in the markets not straying to far from him or suffer under his protection again.   
  
At the moment though you were at an port with Mivfir, Xeriya, and Rockia. You had to deliver letter as Dualscar had an talk with one of the other Orphaner’s to see if he’d be willing to help when it was needed. Mivfir was currently in front of the group. He knew his way around this port like the back of his hand. He turned to talk to you about something when he noticed you weren’t there.   
  
You were currently flipped through the the letter in your hands that you both had to deliver to help Signless and to him well walking to Mivfir. You were happy even though you weren’t with your friends that you could still help them. After all they did save you from death.   
  
Mivfir looked behind him as you seemed to be ruffling with the letters counting them and making sure there all there. Mivfir leaned against the rail by the plank to head down to the port. As he started to you he seen you were four months pregnant not that you looked it. You had not had an belly even though everyone else on the ship was losing there minds when it came to you. You looked unconcerned about the over due grubling even told everyone about how that’s not how it worked with you but the lads were stuck that you should have popped two months earlier.   
  
You both waited for Xeriya and Rockia to pop but before you four walked down to the markets. Mivfir shook his head lightly to clear his head from the thoughts. What an cluster of culling. Mivfir looked at you as he noticed you weren’t behind him. “Lass?”   
  
You waved at him as Xeriya stood beside you glaring down any troll who was looking at you. You pointed to the market vendor in front of you. Mivfir sighed before walking back. “Lass what are ye doing?”   
  
The vendor looks at Mivfir before giving an awkward smile. Mivfir gave an friendly smile back. “Sorry I saw this and can’t help but look at it Mivfir.” You were holding an small grubling clothes set that had an curl tail beast face and an the pants angled to have an tail. “Isn’t it cute?! I so reminds me of Captain.”   
  
Mivfir snorted as did Rockia in laughter. “I neigh call thee Captain cute lass but I see what ye mean. But we have wee time left aye. We need to get thee work done. Come along lass.” You pouted before sighing.   
  
As you folded the set back Mivfir twitched his fingers for Xeriya who knew what the elder troll meant. Rockia looked at Xeriya who stared at Mivfir before he nodded as he walked you away from it. “Cost?”   
  
The vendor looked up at him a bit taken back. Xeriya used his size and blood stare to get what he wanted. “F-for you t-ten boondollars g-good sir.”   
  
Xeriya nodded lightly as he handed the vendor fifteen instead. Mivfir always taught them pay five over just to be nice you always wanted to do business again. Xeriya past it to Rockia. “Wrap.”   
  
Rockia chuckled before nodding as he scurried away. Xeriya quickly caught up to you and Mivfir as you both seemed to settle into talking to an few Orphaner’s who answered your letters. It was an while before you, Mivfir, and Xeriya made it back to the ship.   
  
As you walked up the plank Pioxiu seemed appear. “Uh...Mistress! Good, good there you um are! I need your h-help with something. F-for uh...you know.”   
  
You blinked before giggling. Pioxiu was so timid it was cute poor troll was flustered over Verxia again it seemed. You knew everything that went on in the ship if you wanted to or not. “Alright lets go into the Cabin and talk about what you need help ‘with’.”   
  
Pioxiu nodded as Xeriya watched the pair of you go into the cabin. Xeriya wanted to glare down the brown blood but it was out of his hands. Everyone but Verxia knew the brown blood was pinning for him. Verxia was a bit like his mother so straight forward that they forgot to look around them. Xeriya shook his head not time for that. They had an excuse to party and drink for the grubling. Mivfir followed Xeriya down to make sure everything went off well.   
  
You spoke to Pioxiu for an long well helping him sort out his feelings and how to tell Verxia of his more then pale crush on him. Pioxiu looked up at you; “Can you come with me...I need the encouragement...”   
  
You nodded. “Of course lets go. He’s no doubt in the mess hall.” Pioxiu nodded before letting you go first.   
  
As you landed on the final step you were met with an roar of surprise. You stood in the mess hall surrounded by alcohol and rowdy males. Who were shouting surprise and grubling drinking excuse party. You laughed along listening to them. You were unaware of the surprise they out on.   
  
As Pioxiu directed you into the table you sat down. You blinked with an smile as two of the more friendly commanders of the day and night crew step forward. You looked at the crew surprised as they placed horribly wrapped twin packages down in front of you. The cooks laughed as you looked up as the crew yelled an bit of ‘surprise’. “Aw you guys are nothing but big suck ups you know that.”   
  
They all huffed lightly as you grabbed the first package. You very gently undid the packaging. To show off an rather beautiful hand crafted grubling blanket. It felt super soft in your hands which caused you to smile. It was a Dualscar’s color and giant symbol in the middle. On the backside was another symbol but in your blood color.   
  
You looked at them questioningly but it had all the crews symbol’s on it as well smaller and around both sides. “Aw guys it’s beautiful! It’ll make a good blanket and sling for it.”   
  
The day crew blushed as they looked at you. One of them the leader of sorts Zistow spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck looking bashful. “Well we fought about it but we figured that way it will always know we’ll uh protect it since it’s yours mistress and the Captains'... The other symbol is well we made you an symbol cause ye didn’t have one and all...”   
  
You ushered him over before kissing his cheek. Causing the troll males to hoot and do a sad sounding cat call. “That’s sweet Tow. Know what’s in the other package huh?”   
  
The Night crew elbowed each other smiling. Xeriya sat at the bar giving glances. You opened the package gently. When you did you couldn’t help but smile more. You then laughed seeing the two sets of clothes both is what you wanted for the grubling.   
  
You laughed rather happily. The sound caused many to smile as you held them up before rubbing your hand against the material. It was softer then lambs ears. You looked up at the Night crew who looked away all blushing. The other clothing you knew Xeriya would only know about since he was the only one with you when you spotted it. It was an small sailor uniform. You gave the group an group hug before grabbing the items and walking over to Xeriya as the other crew got into more of an party mode on you.   
  
It was an party after all something to show they care you guessed. You looked up at Xeriya who was looking away. You smiled before placing an hand on his rather buff arm. “Xeriya?” He hummed still looking away.   
  
You tugged him down a little before kissing his cheek. “Thank you.” He grumbled lightly as he rubbed the kiss mark away blushing. “Make sure you keep the boys don’t get into an trouble alright?”   
  
Xeriya nodded lightly. “Going?”   
  
You nodded lightly. “It’s early sorry Xeriya. I’m a bit tried.”   
  
Xeriya huffed it off before patting your head. In an there there motion. “Sleep good.”   
  
You mumbled an you too before heading up the stairs.   
  
Xeriya watched as you left before showing Vytwed his empty glass. Vytwed filled it up before he sighed. “*Ghosts kill thee most strongest of mon when thare aren’t careful.” Xeriya just looked into his drink before closing his eyes nodding lightly.   
  
You meanwhile had gone up onto the deck. It was an ghost town other then Caw who scurried up the mast pole into the crows-nest like you startled him. You laughed a little before waving at him. “Sorry Caw!”   
  
There was an hand wave back before it disappeared. Someone chuckled behind you which caused you to turn. Mivfir was standing there looking at you. “’Caw’ tis alright lass he neigh likes thee others seeing him.”   
  
You nodded a little. “I know... What are you doing up here I though you would be in the mess hall Mivfir.”   
  
Mivfir sighed. “Neigh the lads get a wee bit to much at times. Ye still need some mon to watch thee sea’s.” You nodded lightly before he looked at the packages in your hands. “Ye like thee wee gifts?”   
  
You nodded happily. “Mhm! It’s so cute some of them! So thank you Mivfir. I know without you they’d never be able to pull it off. I was about to show Dualscar. He’s due for an break.”   
  
Mivfir nodded lightly before he cleared his throat. “Lass yer missing one though.”   
  
You tilted your head lightly looking down. You only got two packages and those two were in your hand. “I don’t-”   
  
Mivfir placed an small pouch on top of the packages. “Tis from me and Caw.” You looked up at the crows-nest before Mivfir. “Open it lass.” You nodded opening the pouch. What you saw was an gold thin chain necklace inside with an small bright and royal purple stone pendent on it. You look up at Mivfir who smiled as you palmed the rather expensive gift in your hands. You sniffled lightly before waving him down a little. Mivfir leaned a bit for you which he smiled with his fins a bit down as you kissed his cheek. “Thank you, ye olde father.”   
  
You turned and shouted and thanks to Caw who didn’t motion anything or show himself. Mivfir chuckled before ruffling your hair. “Well I’ll leave ye on yer way lass. I’m sure ye got much to show thee lad.” You nodded lightly before waving to him. Mivfir stood there with an smile as you opened and closed the cabin door for the day. Mivfir looked out onto the deck giving an sad smile. For just moments he felt himself lost it memory. He could see Dualscar and Xeriya running around the deck laughing well the crew busied themselves. He would always look down to see his matespirit smiling at him. Mivfir moved a little to touch his hair only to find the scene to pop before his eyes back to the deck it was know. Mivfir sighed before shaking his head soon they’ll hear the pitter patter of little feet and laughter.   
  
The next day you were busy with letters, helping Jitfer, and with the crew. You were currently sitting in the mess hall with your head in your one hand holding up the one letter from an pirate Captain answering to your letter for help. He wished to speak about it more on land. Hopefully in the port of Fijlab were he was closest too.   
  
You knew from asking Xeriya earlier for an similar letter that you were near that port. You wrote down how you didn’t mind meeting him at the local port bar house to talk out an deal for the land support. As you scribbled down some more answers for other letters. Jitfer placed an sandwich and pickled vert on the table next to you. You gave the elder an confused looked as he spoke. “It’s lunch time kid.”   
  
“Oh! Thank you Jif. I didn’t know it was midnight already...”   
  
You sighed lightly before picking up half the sandwich. Jitfer smiled before teasing you. “Dualscar could come in wearing nothing but an those female strings you are rather at times forced to wear and you wouldn’t notice. You jerked your head up at him before snorting well you shook in laughter.   
  
You waved your hand wildly before you could laugh. “Oh gods I think half the crew would rip out there eyeballs. Hahaha.”   
  
Jitfer smiled before nodding. “Aye kid I think your right. I think I’d have to hid the cleaning acid from them.”   
  
You nodded giggling. “Thanks Jif.”   
  
Jitfer smiled before giving a little bow. “Anything kid. Don’t forget to take a break okay? You look *tired as a corpse.”   
  
You nodded a little. “I just need to sent these letters out then I think I’ll be going to have an nap.”   
  
Jitfer nodded before he moved away letting you finish what you were doing. As Jitfer moved to behind the bar area Vytwed looked at him. “Yer neigh thee lass’s custodian Reftij. Thee wee egg be a’right thee lass baring an strong lad.”   
  
Jitfer jerked his head at Vytwed before frowning. “Killab you don’t know that it’s an lad or an lass nor do ye know tis only an egg. And I know I’m not her lusus but I fear that it may be like with Verita. I just worry... The ship seen enough sorrow...”   
  
Vytwed sighed before patting his mate’s back. “Tis a’right Reftij. Ye can brew thee lass good food to see to thee wee egg growth aye?”   
  
Jitfer blinked before pausing them smiling nodding. “Aye! This is why I mated you.” Jitfer kissed Vytwed’s cheek.   
  
Vytwed laughed lightly. “Here I think twas for me strapping looks.”   
  
Jitfer smirked. “Partly.”   
  
Both laughed a little till Vytwed waved his hand lightly seeing you were confused holding onto the empty plate. “Here you go. Thank Jif.” Jitfer nodded as he took the plate and you left the mess hall heading up stairs.   
  
As you walked onto the deck you swung around to the stir house to see if Xeriya and Mivfir was there. To your wonder and relief they were. You noticed that Verxia was stirring the ship as Xeriya watched him. Verxia looked up at you with a little smile. You gave one back. “Verxia how’d you get Xeriya to give you the wheel? “   
  
Verxia grumbled a little. Which meant asked him to give me more experience too. “Out?” Verxia asked loudly.   
  
You hummed. “Oh I need to talk to Xeriya about heading to Fijlab port.” Verxia nodded as he started to move the ship to what you thought was the direction. Xeriya’s eyes snapped to Verxia before he came over looking a little pissed. You step a little in the way before laughing and waving your hands at Xeriya. “I asked Verxia to take us to Fijlab port we need to meet someone there.”   
  
Xeriya huffed before moving around you jerking the ship the other direction. You blinked a little before Xeriya blinked up at caw who looked prissy from the caw’s nest. You oohed lightly Verxia had gone in the wrong direction. Xeriya looked at Verxia before huffing at the troll. He made rather interesting hand gestures before Verxia nodded with his ears down.   
  
You laughed lightly before placing your hand around Verxia’s shoulder and looked up at Xeriya. “Ah come on Xeriya don’t be mean to Verxia he was excited to help. Right? No harm done so relax big guy.” You ruffled Verxia’s hair causing him to make and protest sound.   
  
Before moving to Mivfir who gave an an bit of an unhappy look. “Lass we neigh just left port. We need to hunt lusii for-” You handed Mivfir the letter from one of the Orphaners'. “We’re not that far from an giant one he calls ‘X’.”   
  
Mivfir eyes nearly popped out before he took the letter from you. “Good job lass yer getting good at reading aye.”   
  
You nodded lightly. “Mhm thanks. Dualscar is with below deck with the day crew commanders having an maintaince meeting. So it may be a well before he comes out.” Mivfir sighed before leaning against the rail. You followed suit enjoying the fresh sea air.   
  
Everything seemed to settle a bit after that. You watched as Verxia was staring at Xeriya who was stirring the ship now. You looked at the pair before tilting your head lightly. You noticed the pair looked a bit creepily similar in the nose, cheek, and fins. The only difference was the blood color. Verxia’s blood was lower then Xeriya’s. You looked at Mivfir who had his arms across staring at them as well. “Hey Mivfir?”   
  
Mivfir hummed as you whispered into his fin.“Does Verxia look like Xeriya to you too?”   
  
Mivfir’s eyes widen a little before he looked at you. Mivfir made an face before clearing his throat a little whisper very gentle to you. “I’ll tell ye later lass when Dualscar tis around. I doubt Xer will tell ye.”   
  
You hummed before frowning as the grubling rolled over inside you. “Will you stop kicking my ribs! I get it alright! I’m going!” Mivfir, Verxia, and Xeriya looked at you confused and a bit worried. You looked at them glaring down at your belly. “Little Chief is kicking me in my ribs for the past hour. Fuck Dualscar! I’m going to the cabin.”   
  
Mivfir smiled lightly as you stormed off looking angry. Verxia looked at the elder before Xeriya who shook his head a little. Mivfir moved from the rail. He figured I may be best to find Dualscar to talk to him. You had closed the door and settled into the bed.   
  
Once you did he settled down for a bit and rolled inside you to face the other direction. After an while you yawned as you settled into the nesting bed. Carrying an grubling on an ship was tiring work even more so when the ship is prone to attacks by other pirate ships and sometimes even other younger Orphaners’.   
  
You hummed lightly as the being in you started to act up by kicking and maybe using it’s hands to punch. Could it hear you better since it was part sea dweller or was it an normal health baby? Was it human, troll, or both?   
  
You brushed your fingers down your stomach lightly causing the baby in you to fuss a bit more. As much as you wanted the being out of you so you could sleep without some pain. You also enjoyed it as well. He loved how it reacted to you and it was something both was both you and Dualscar. You giggled before singing lightly an lullaby to it which seemed to calm it down to the point it stopped kicking or punching you. You pulled a little of the fur blankets around you before settling down for an nap. Just an little nap to help ease your mind.   
  
Meanwhile Dualscar looked all over for you. He saw no hair or hid of you. Mivfir had distracted him a little about the dangerous and monster like lusus ‘X’ was swimming around. Dualscar let Mivfir do what he wanted to get the lusus caught. But when he left Mivfir to find you he couldn’t. He checked everywhere and there was no sigh of you. It was passed the after night. He sighed lightly before going to Mivfir for help. The elder just laughed at him before telling him to check his cabin that he’d be surprised.   
  
Dualscar sighed softly as he sat on the nest side looking at you. So you were asleep in the nest. Go figure Mivfir would know best the old sea dweller was to sharp even in his old sweeps. Dualscar brushed his hand against your cheek which you to give a little smile on your face. Dualscar was about to let you sleep and go out when he noticed your shirt was up a little exposing your growing belly which housed his offspring.   
  
He was about to pull your shirt down when he noticed an bump form then disappear. Dualscar blinked lightly before seeing the same thing again this time in an different spot. You sighed each time it happened. Dualscar looked at you before your stomach again. He played his hand on your belly as the bump pressed under his hand.   
  
It made him smile; “Yer already to come are ye wwee one of mine?” Dualscar spoke softly so not to wake you up.   
  
Dualscar moved just a little so he could rest his fin against your taunting skin. Dualscar closed his eyes hearing the sounds of one fast moving small heartbeat as well as your heartbeat. The soft sound of motion seemed to echo lightly from the grubling’s movement. Dualscar smiled and couldn’t help but give an rather low chuckle. That seemed to cause the movement to stop.   
  
Dualscar started to mumble against your skin hearing it himself. The grubs fins must have been fully develop to be causing the reactions he was getting. You had woken after feeling Dualscar’s colder skin against your stomach. You just didn't show him you were awake to break whatever bonding that was going on with Dualscar and the baby. You didn’t mind it since it was rather cute. You peaked an eye open to watch him. Dualscar the normal rough and rugged troll seemed very cute and fatherly like. It was odd but your couldn’t help it when your heart jump at the sight.   
  
As soon as your heart jumped Dualscar seemed to freeze unnaturally still. You bit your lip of course he could hear your heartbeat. Sea dweller ear fins could hear through doors for crying out loud. You bit your lip before you spoke so softly you almost doubt he missed it. “It’s okay I don’t see an thing. I’m still asleep...”   
  
Dualscar moved his head slightly to look at you. He seen your arm was thrown over your face so it was covering your eyes. Dualscar paused before sighing lightly an small kick landed under his chin which caused him to look down before up at you. Dualscar shook his head before laying his fin against your stomach again. You smiled lightly as you felt him smile against your taunt s/c skin. You moved your arm a little before sighing. You didn’t mind how could you no matter how embarrassing it was for you and him. Dualscar kept the baby from bruising your insides and that you didn’t mind.   
  
It was an while till you somehow did fall back to sleep you didn’t know you did till someone placed an hand on your shoulder giving it an little shake. “Lass, lass, wake up ye need to eat.”   
  
You groaned as you mumbled an five more minutes. “Lass ye need to wake up now. Do I need to get Xeriya in here to wake ye.”   
  
You groaned loudly. “No... Anything but Xeriya...”   
  
You yawned loudly stretching as much as you could. Tears collected in the corner of your eyes. You sighed as your rubbed them away before looking who had woke you. Mivfir was standing there holding an rather large plate of food. “Come on lass sit at thee lads desk.”   
  
You shifted lightly moving the blanket that had been placed you off before moving to the desk were Mivfir placed the food. He grabbed Dualscar’s chair and sat down on it. You looked at him confused as he handed you an troll version of an fork. “Mivfir there is no way I can eat this amount of food.”   
  
Mivfir glared you down a little. “Lass ye have neigh eaten since yesterday lunch-”   
  
You frowned. “Mivfir don’t be silly I had dinner yesterday you were there.”   
  
Mivfir sighed. “Lass ye’ve been asleep since yesterday lunch. There was neigh Dualscar, Xeriya, or I could do to woke ye. Ye nearly sent that wee dagger I got ye through Xeriya’s hand when he lifted ye up from the bed. Twas seem that thee grubling has been keeping ye up aye?”   
  
You looked up at Mivfir surprised as you were chewing an bit of the bits on the plate. Mivfir granted did have an fork full of the plate as well. You flashed him an one second as you swallowed what you were eating. You licked your lips lightly before speaking. “I did? I don’t remember that...” You sighed before nodding. “And yeah the baby is. It’s been using my insides for *football practice. I don’t think it likes the loud sounds but I don’t know.”   
  
Mivfir waved it off as he spoke. “Tis alright lass. I know tis why Jitfer came up with an better amount of food for both to keep ye from getting tired and the baby may a bit settled some.”   
  
You hummed lightly before asking him how Jitfer could do that. Mivfir spoke to you about the foods on the plate. The rest of the night was very lovely. It was days like that you wished that could go on forever.   
  
An month later you got the letter you had been waiting for. Signless wrote to you where to meet him with the other people you had got to come along with you. You nattered lightly to Xeriya but not seeing an date. You would have asked Dualscar but he was busily with training an new set of Greenhorns with Mivfir.   
  
Xeriya offered his hand before gesturing for you to give it to him. You handed the letter to him before soothing the creature inside you who started to kick at your ribs. You stared at Xeriya who pointed to an couple of scribbles you didn’t understand. He roughly told you from what you could pick up that you were in the middle of the winter season which is why the ship was in warmer waters the event that you needed to talk to Dualscar about was in the end of winter season. You blinked before tilting your head confused a little.  
  
You asked at what point of ‘winter’ they were in. Xeriya told you just the starts of it. You whined and whimpered about that from what he was saying it was going to get colder. Xeriya laughed it off shaking his head.   
  
As he told you that since your ship was in the warmer waters that it wouldn’t be as cold as it could be. For the most part life seemed to move around normally as it did. Dualscar hunted for Lusii you were now though banished to an small and sad row boat till they came back from feeding whatever that monster sound was.   
  
As soon as the ship found an patch of life easing events it seemed like the world like to pull Murphy's law on you and the ship. You had just come back from an meeting with one of the Pirate captain on land since it was an neutral area only to find a bit of the ship empty. You frowned lightly as you called out to someone on the deck. “Where is everyone?”   
  
Rockia blinked as he looked up from the pipe from his lips before blowing the smoke away. “Mistress your back! Where’s Captain and Mivfir?”   
  
You raised your eyebrow as he tapped the pipe over the rail knocking the stuff out. “What do you mean where? The two didn’t go with me I was with pirate Captain Foilpo with the shadow group as back up.”   
  
Rockia frowned as Xeriya and Verxia came up from below deck. Xeriya looked at you before frowning. “Mistress Riddio came running not to long ago huffing about an that you were invited to his private drinking house were a fight with you and the pirate against some weird trolls were taking place.”   
  
Even before you spoke three shadows appeared behind you. The troll had his face covered before tugging down the slip of material covering his face. The face exposed to be Jurloz who gave an scowl. “No lowblood we weren’t fighting the common blood. The mutant mistress had an fine talk with him before we came back here.”   
  
You nodded before looking as someone barked rather angrily. You looked to see Caw climbing down the main mast with an fury on his face. You were taking back a bit as he looked at you. His purplish red eyes stared into yours as he roared at you huffing.   
  
You frowned not understand what he wanted. “Caw what is it...hey calm down roaring at me isn’t going to help.”   
  
Caw knelt on the back of his heels glaring up at you he huffed before rapping his knuckles on the ground before making an gurgled grunting sound. You blinked okay you knew that meant there was something he wanted to show you. “A-alright show me... Xeriya and shadows follow me everyone else get this ship ready to get going when we get back.”   
  
You looked to see Caw running on his hands and feet like an dog. He moved pretty fast. You and Xeriya followed Caw through the twists and turns of the port town. Caw stopped in front of an older looking building before he growled. “Mivfir....”   
  
He slurred lightly as he stood up on his two back legs. Xeriya just nodded before he looked at the door. Xeriya charged it whacking his body against the door breaking it open. You looked in a little to see nothing but an rather poor looking bar like scene. Dualscar, Mivfir, and the more senior crew members weren’t there at all.   
  
You stepped in carefully. “Everyone look around.” They nodded before moving around. As you walked an bit away from Xeriya and Caw. You felt like this wasn't right. The whole build was like no one put up a fight. You gripped your sword lightly having an very bad feeling. Caw sniffed around one area before making what sound like an distressed calling sound. Xeriya made one as well in another area. You glared at the wall in front of you till the hair on the back of your neck stood up. You shouted before lashing out whatever you though was behind you.   
  
Your sword curved in and down motion causing someone to grab the sword. Bentya was the one holding your sword with his gloved hand. “Whoa there Y/n it’s just me.”   
  
You huffed lightly before putting your sword back on your hip. Bentya stood there in his shadows uniform with his arms crossed. “Don't do that again Bentya I don’t want to explain to Rockia I beheaded you by accident for being a goof. But more importantly what did you three find?”   
  
Bentya smiled a little before speaking with an grimace. “Nothing good. We found drag marks outside as well as poisoned glasses with what I don’t know. It;s not enough to kill an troll but we don’t know. We did though find an knocked out Riddio. Whatever happened here Riddio’s our only source. I had think we need to care for Riddio-”   
  
You clenched your jaw hard. “No we are not caring for Riddio for all we know he could be part of this disappearance.”   
  
Bentya looked a little unbelieving. “But Riddio was-”   
  
You pinned him with your e/c eyes. “How do you know it wasn’t done on purpose? Just because he’s ‘knocked out’ doesn’t mean anything.”   
  
Bentya nodded a little as you spoke some more. “Tie Riddio up and take him back to the ship. We’ll question him when we get back.”   
  
Bentya nodded lightly before he disappeared a bit out of sight. Xeriya and Caw looked down at you as walked over. “They found Riddio-”   
  
Xeriya nodded lightly; “We know we could hear from here.”   
  
You just nodded before you three made it back to the ship. None of the crew men looked to happy. You could see Riddio being held up by to of the Shadow group. “Tie him to the mast pole. Let’s see if he’s since as you few think.”   
  
Leoyiu looked at you before taking Riddio from Bentya who’s jaw was clenched. A couple of the greenhorns tied up the more senior member to the mast pole. You walked for to Jitfer who was looking at you with his arms crossed. “Jitfer give me the most deep bowl we have will you.”   
  
Jitfer looked puzzled before nodding. Vytwed blinked as he watched his mate head to the supply room on deck before coming out with an rather long square bowl. “Here kid.”   
  
You thanked him lightly as the crew looked at you. You tied an rope to the handle before going to the plank and dropping it to the water and pulling it back up. You placed the bowl in front of Riddio before moving to behind him. You looked up at the shadow group before commanding them as was your right as Mistress of the ship. “Vanish.”   
  
The shadow group nodded before doing what you asked them too. You moved behind Riddio so he couldn’t see you. You snapped your finger pointing to Xeriya to move in front of Riddio. Xeriya knelt down as you dumped the bowl of cold water on him. Riddio gasped as he shot up panting. Xeriya stared at him he seemed to understand your plan.   
  
Xeriya tried is best to sound concerned. “Riddio ship. Dualscar? Mivfir? Y/n?”   
  
Riddio gave an sigh of relief before he sounded panic. “Xeriya this is horrible!” Riddio seemed to huff as if he was sad. “The Captain and the Mistress went to see the pirate captain! The troll jumped-” Riddio stopped talking when Xeriya’s eyes seemed to redden and an chorus of traitor murmured from the lips of the ship crew.   
  
You spoke the only one able too. “What do you boys do to rats?”   
  
Vytwed growled answering. “Thee nibble-beast finds thare skin neigh on mons bodie .”   
  
You nodded lightly as Riddio trembled in fear or angry you didn’t know. The crew pushed Riddio down the stairs almost literally. Xeriya commanded the greenhorns to wake the day crew this was ship matters. It wasn't long that those of the day crew that did waking looked at Riddio. Jitfer and Pioxiu moved and attached the small tables together. Riddio rather pathetically beg for his life. Caw stood beside you growling.   
  
You stood there listening as Xeriya took over integrating Riddio. The troll at first spewed his lies of innocents before he started to spew his motives. Riddio thought he could get away with not only kidnapping Dualscar to force pail him but to kill you so he could get his rightful place by Dualscar’s side.   
  
You felt rage and angry boiled through your body. Jitfer looked at you before trying to place his hand on your shoulder but he was afraid too. The look in your eye was almost like that you would see in an monsters. E/c eyes looked the same but different. You shrugged off Jitfer’s hand before walking to Riddio who was tied to the table. Jitfer was going to stop you but Vytwed grabbed him and held onto him.   
  
Xeriya looked at you as he felt you were beside him. Xeriya shivered as you glared him down giving one worded command. “Move.” He wasn't the only one who moved away from Riddio. Riddio gave an shattered breath as you pulled the tiny dagger out of your waist band. You sank it into his hand which caused him to scream slightly. “We can do this two way Riddio... The easy way or the hard way. Which do you choose?” Riddio whimpered lightly. “I’m not tell you anything you disease spreading mutant bit-ah!” You twisted your dagger. “The hard way it is then... I’m going to enjoy... Making you suffer...”   
  
A lot of trolls looked away as you very literally torture Riddio every step of the way Caw was watching you staring at you. At times he would point something out to you which you used. You were all but half way done when Riddio screamed bloody murder it took an minute or two extra to get an name out of him other then at this point useless information. “Captain Pinkol has them! P-please no more-! Someone stop her-!”   
  
Riddio shouted and screamed for one of his old shipmates to help him. You stood there before wiping his blood on what skin was still somewhat attached. You looked at Caw who growled at you. “Go nuts Caw.”   
  
You walked away as you did the sound of someone throwing up and flesh tearing was the only thing that reached your busy ears. You walked straight to the messaging room. Verxia looked at you unsettled as you asked him how fast an talon beast could fly out messages and get them. He told you about an day and a half at fastest with minimum rest. You nodded before telling him to sent an message to all about location for Captain Pinkol. Verxia nodded before doing what he was told. You nodded before getting the crew men prepared for an intense battle. Thankful one of the Captains you had gotten into an alliance with had information you needed.   
  
Xeriya took the information and made it so your ship could within theory do an sneak attack on the other ship. Hopefully the plan worked.

As soon as Caw had growled Xeriya put his plan into motion. The plan worked beautifully as Xeriya had planned and the battle was rather short and painless for you. You both praised your men and damned the enemy in the same breath. You were looking for an fight as well as something easy. Considering you had not slept for more then three hours in nearly an week.   
  
The Captain of the other ship didn’t seem to hold up to the cannon’s fire or the man on your ship considering his was rather small compared Dualscar’s. You had the more senior members bring the only two people alive on the ship. The captain and his mate. They pulled the two before you. You growled as the boys handle the two masters of the ship.   
  
The clearly male was on his legs bloody and looking broken well the female who couldn’t hide her pregnancy was on her legs beside him. The older crew boys held her just as hard as the male. Your eyes narrowed down on the male as you stepped up in front of him. “You better start talking before accidents start happening.”   
  
The male looked at you before the female. He glared at you; “Never. I’ll tell you nothing port house freak!”  
  
You scratched the side of your cheek lightly before gesturing an hand. The male looked at his mate as she clenched her fangs as the males pressed down on her harder. “Let’s try this again shall we. Where. Are. My. Men.”   
  
The male glared at you growling. You grind your teeth as you moved your blade from it’s sheath a couple of them looked at you as you pointed down to the females belly. “Do it now before I pop this bitches belly like an balloon and make you watch as I cut your youngs' flesh up and feed it to you and your bitch!”   
  
The male looked almost sad to sick to his stomach. “Mindfang wanted us to catch Dualscar! We were suppose to drug there drinks with sleeping drug then took them to the island! Please don’t hurt my mate and grublings!”   
  
The male looked horrified as you answered him. “Wrong answer...” The male gave an squeak like sound which turned into a gurgle as you just bare separated the head from the shoulders. Blood sprayed a little onto your top and sword. You looked at the female who was screaming bloody murder as her mate’s head just about ripped off backwards under it’s own weight. The trolls holding him dropped him like an hot cake. The crew looked at your emotionless face. Shivers ran down there spine.   
  
You tighten your grind on your sword as you stared at the female. Xeriya placed his hand on your arm shaking his head. “She’s-”   
  
You spoke sending an chill down everyone’s spine. “-going to give me my answers Xeriya one way or another...” Your turned towards her eyes narrowing onto her stomach.   
  
She hissed at you as you stepped forward. “Know lets see if you can’t tell me more then on this an island shall we.” You gave an disgusted look as she spat at you.   
  
An snare crossed your face as your foot pressed against her stomach which caused her to busted into tears. “No! Please not my eggs please! You killed my mate it’s all I have of him!”   
  
You pressed a little more feeling one break from the pressure of your foot. “That’s for spitting at me. Now tell me where my men are before you lose more.”   
  
She trembled before you snapped at her driving by the need to find Dualscar and Mivfir and hormones. “Hurry up! I have no fucking patience for trolls like you day!” You rubbed your booted foot into her stomach more causing her to wail again. You no doubt broke another egg. “I’ll never tell you bitch! You culled my mate and my unborn!”   
  
You glared at her something in your face made her shudder before screaming the answer as you pressed a little more. “Vika Island! They were taken to Vika island.”   
  
It was silent more an moment before you pressed with your full weight down breaking the rest of the eggs. She screamed in both agony and sorrow. You already had your unsheathed blade in your hand as you grabbed her hair jerking her head back. The crew watched as you slit her throat in one clear shot. The female died in that instant.   
  
You dropped her body as her pinkish purple blood covered bits of your clothes and the dark purple from the male. You didn’t even bat an eyelash as you turned to the crew well you flick the blood off the blade before sheathing it again. “Get ready we’re going to the Vika Island.”   
  
Xeriya looked at you as you started to shout orders which the trolls were doing. Xeriya opened his mouth to speak but Bentya did it for him. “B-but Mistress we can’t just-”   
  
You snapped at him causing and chasing the troll to back up into the mast pole. Everyone turned to watch as you barked at him showing you were higher in the social order. “Did I fucking stutter! I fucking said get ready! We are saving the Captain, first mate and the crew! What part didn’t you get?” Xeriya held onto your word arm as it twitched.   
  
Bentya’s breath hitched in his throat as forest green eyes pinned tired e/c ones. He shook his head. “I got it...I just mean the weapons are low and-”   
  
You straighten out a little before shaking off Xeriya’s hand and smoothing the parts of your bloody clothes. “Then get the day crew involved and use your weapons for a change.”   
  
Bentya just nodded gulping. You glared at him before turning your back. “Back to work!” You barked which slammed everyone into full working mode.   
  
Xeriya blinked surprised before going to the stir house with you. You turned to him; “Get the others on the ship there plunder it they may have more weapons on it or some stupid shit.”   
  
Xeriya opened his mouth; “Y/n calm down you’ll hurt the baby under this stress.”   
  
You glared at him before frowning. You started to shouting at him before you shook and tears up. “How can I fucking calm down Xeriya! Don't you fucking tell me to calm down! My mate, our first mate, and our older crew members could be fucking died! If I don’t hurry...if i don’t...” You made an face before burying your head into your hands as your shoulders shook. You were an emotional mess.   
  
Xeriya hushed you gently as he wrapped his arms around your shoulders. Xeriya didn’t think about the reasons behind your rush. But it made sense you were worried and you knew crying wasn't going to solve anything. You were trying to keep it together to make sure nothing went wrong but was hard when you never seemed to sleep. Xeriya looked down at you when you whined into his shirt. “I can’t lose them Xeriya. I can’t...”   
  
Xeriya sighed. “Then let us help Y/n. You’ll kill the grub if you keep this up. You want that?”   
  
You shook your head as Xeriya moved his one hand and brushed the tears from your face. You shattered your breath lightly trying to gain your composure back. Xeriya lead you a little from the stairs where you were going to the stir house to the cabin. He didn’t want to but he knew you found great comfort there. “Y/n it’s going to take us a bit to get to the island. Stay in the cabin, change yer clothes, and rest till we get there. I’ll send Verxia to get you then.”   
  
You looked up at him before giving an unsure look. Xeriya sighed he hated really talking. “You haven’t rested for rarely a week. Rest if not for yourself then the grubling.”   
  
You looked down before nodding lightly. Xeriya watched as you walked into the cabin before closing the door lightly. Xeriya glared at it before walking away moving to the stir house. Xeriya sighed as he walked up the stairs to the wheel house and took the wheel from Verxia. The younger looked up at him confused. Xeriya glared down before he rumbled lightly from the back of his throat which vibrated his gills. An clear sign Verxia needed to go to work and not be around him. It was going to take an well to get to Vika island. The ship would need his master control to get them there safety. The island was know from the spinning waters and the dangerous Lusii which house near there. Xeriya sighed as he stirred the ship. Xeriya hoped that this wasn’t going to end like it did for his mate. He didn’t think he could deal with you like that.   
  
What you thought would take maybe an day was in fact took four days to get to the island. During those four days you did find though an weird connection with Caw. For an troll who you never ever seen in other then in the crows nest to have him not only on deck but in the cabin with you was weird. It was like he was watching you as an protective dog would. At times it was Caw who held you much like Mivfir did if you were upset. He was gently which made you feel weird. It was like Mivfir was there but not at the same time. As well you wanted to hit someone or something there was nothing you could do but wait. You knew if there was an faster way Xeriya would have took it.   
  
At the moment you glared at the Island as the ship anchored in the shallows. It was an very pretty island but that wasn’t on your mind at the moment. What was is getting Dualscar, Mivfir, and some of the crew back. It wasn’t long before your was on the island walking off the beach to the forest. You were rather hell bend in finding them. Either with the others or not.   
  
The men with you had to give you credit for an four month pregnant troll you were rather fast. Maybe it had to do with the rage that seemed to feel you but they didn’t know. What they did know was they didn’t want to be on your bad-side ever. You were one scary mistress when you were mad. You were getting a bit frustrated at the moment. You and the crew walked around the Island for an while and you were no closer into finding anything. Not an path or signs or anything. As you bushed some branches out of your way you heard something fall. You whipped your head to the side to see an child. Trying to hide itself under an tree. He was covered in dust with his eyes close. Like if I pretend I’m not here you can’t see me effect. You narrowed your sights on him. You walked over to the child. It looked up at you before it tried to run. You being quicker had block off the exit route rather easily. You looked at the child who shook with his eyes closed and back to the tree. Xeriya looked at you almost with an fearful look. You weren't about to kill an child were you.   
  
You knelt down in front of the child instead. “Hey no need to shake in your boots kid. I’m not going to cull you or anything. I just need answers yes.” The troll child opened his one eye to stare at you. He huffed lightly as you offered an gentle smile. “Look can you take me to the grownups here? I would like to talk to them about adult stuff so that no one has to get hurt. You think that would be fair?” His stomach growled very loudly before he gulped. “Oh well someone’s hunger...hmm...” You rubbed your cheek lightly. “Well how about this we give you some food get got and on the way you can eat it sound like an better deal?”   
  
The child bite his lips before speaking very child like. “C-could you give more then just for me? My mommy and daddy are hungry and my friends lusii are hungry too...”   
  
You looked at him before speaking. “I can give only a meal for you little one but you know what I’ll see what I can do a bit later for the rest of them.”   
  
He nodded happily as you stood up. You slide down your backpack before opening it and grabbed one of the food bundles Jitfer made you take. You closed up your backpack before offering the child it. “Here you good little one.”   
  
The child caught it before ripping at the cloth and almost wolfing it down there. You smiled lightly a little as he huffed lightly before he stood beside you offering you his hand. You took it lightly with an light smile. He tugged your hand to get you to follow him. You nodded as you followed the small wiggler child. It wasn’t long before he took you to the outskirts of an cave. The boys tensed but you didn’t made sense to have an hideout there.   
  
As he took your group into the cave there was an chorus of snarls and animal roars. You looked to see he wasn't alone nor was this the trolls that traitor Riddio told the crew about. You stood there before you pushed gently the wiggler who ran to it’s mother showing her the food you gave him. You smiled a little before looking at the trolls and the lusii who glared at you with protectiveness of the wigglers and grubs that were near by no doubt.   
  
One of the elder trolls step up looking at you. You both looked at each other which caused your men to growl lightly. “Easy boys Easy.” You looked at the couple of younger trolls. You turned your head to the elder. “Look all I am here for is my mate and crew members. I would rather this not end in blood. Is there some way we can’t make an deal of some sort like we can supply you all with food or medicine.”   
  
The Elder stood there before waving her hand at the group who looked at her. They gave an unhappy look before nodding. “Please follow me quickly child...”   
  
You nodded as you followed the elder. She held your group into an tinier area before she started to speak. You didn’t mind her leaping right into it. The elder had grab some of the keys on the shelf behind her before showing you that she had keys. You looked at the keys before at her. “I’ll gi’e you the keys if you promise me two things child.”   
  
You clenched your jaw. “You spare us in both food and from killing us. Our young trolls her forced into their game. So we may li’e.”   
  
You paused before looking at her. “I...I promise you I will spare your clan as much as I can. But if your young trolls attack my men they will kill them. So you better make sure they don’t. We will not kill those who don’t fight us.”   
  
The elder nodded lightly before offering you the keys. It wasn’t more then an heartbeat later that you were out of the room following where the elder told you to go. Xeriya was in front of you Pioxiu behind you shivering, Bentya to your right and Britya to the left of you. The three knew they had to keep you safe from harm considering your handicap.   
  
As soon as your group hit the open dungeon like area all hell broke loose. Many trolls even younger then you dropped there weapons with there hands up. The other trolls snarled before leaping into the battle. No one was going to escape you group alive. You finish cutting down an troll as their blood stained your top. The battle was rather short lived. These pirates were not well trained not like the ones. You huffed as you seen the one door marked with an piece of Dualscar’s cape hanging up with an knife. You ran to the door before whacking it open.   
  
As you opened the door and snarl echoed through the room. Your eyes barely adjusted to the darkness but you could see an body hanging up by it’s hands. Dualscar growled a little from his hanging spot as the door opened. “Don’t fucking growl at me Chief or I’ll just leave you here to rot.”   
  
Dualscar blinked back as he seen h/c hair and e/c eyes staring at him with an concerned face. You moved carefully from the door to where he was hanging. Before you alone undid his shackles and chains. He stood up before you slide a bit under shoulder to help him state up. Dualscar noticed you had splashes of blood all over your clothes meaning you were fighting. As well you blade as on your hip. Dualscar didn’t say anything to you but a ‘Get me to my fucking ship.’ as if he commanded everything know that he was free.  
  
As soon as you walked out of the floor Xeriya came over to take the load off of you. Since he knew what stresses you have been putting on your body and the baby for Dualscar. He wasn’t happy with his younger hatch brother or you at the moment. But as Xeriya held up Dualscar who command the crew to kill everyone in here. You made a face as Xeriya pulled him away which caused the crew to look at you.   
  
Verxia looked at you as he spoke what the others thought as well. “Mistress we listen to you. What do ya want us to do?”   
  
You looked at the crew who stared at you. “ Kill those who are not with the main group they’ll be the ones that are putting up the fight. Leave the others alone. I made an promise and I keep promises I make regardless of what I really think I should do. Leave the trolls alone. Help your shipmates out of this place.”   
  
They nodded before getting to work. Dualscar was rather unhappy as you had coordinated a bit of food from the ship to the trolls on the island as well as some weapons. But it wasn’t all bad though unknown to Dualscar you got an rather jungle trained assassins out of it. So more crew members which was good.   
  
As well you counted nearly an week till Mivfir was showing his face around again oddly he came down from the crows nest of all places. Mivfir was pleased though these trolls only seemed to follow your orders though which was fine you were the Mistress of the ship. One spot under the Captain sometimes you override what he wanted because you thought with your head and your heart. You did apologize to Xeriya after you figured out that he was a bit angry with you for what you were doing to yourself. He melted like butter in your hands unable to state mad when you promise you’d be more careful.   
  
It had been about an month since you rescued Dualscar and the others from the pirates. At the moment you were walking around the deck tiredly you pointed out an thing or two to one of the older crew members who nodded along. You were five months pregnant at this point and you were not don’t very good. You felt zap of all energy and your legs were killing you as was other parts of your body.   
  
It didn’t help matters that the ship had stopped at port an two week since then so everything was still a bit busy with supplies being moved around, training of crew members, greenhorns, so on. You moved to the cabins door and opened it an little. You needed a bit of a rest and wondered if Dualscar could.   
  
He’s been so busy lately that you have rarely even seen the troll yourself. You knew he’s being in the nest since it’s warm on his spot when you wake up but that’s about it. Mivfir looked up at you as he seemed to be rolling up the map. Dualscar stared at you; “Wwhat is it lass?”   
  
He watched as you seemed to be rather timid like in nature. “Are you good for a break? I-if your not busy with Mivfir or the other crew that is...”   
  
Dualscar blinked before Mivfir kicked him in the shin as you looked everywhere but the male. Dualscar looked at Mivfir who smiled. “Aye lass thee captains was just about to take a break. I’ll leave ye to yer cuddles.”   
  
You blushed a pretty red as Dualscar an purple. “I’m not a-asking for that I wish to s-speak with him about an matter of-”   
  
Mivfir just gave a bit of an fake hum. “Aye lass and I’m an winging beast. Just doing things in care both of ye remember that grubling is delicate right now.”   
  
You made an choking sound as Dualscar bellowed at the elder who ran about of the room laughing as he just missed by the tail cloaks of Dualscar’s boots. Dualscar closed the door as you had your hands covering your face blushing up a storm. You were rather red bright from the tips of your ears to the bottom of your chin. Heat just radiated off you as Dualscar sighing settling himself on the bed. It was easier for you then the chair at this point.   
  
Dualscar waved you into his lap on the nest once you uncovered your eyes. You smiled as he wrapped his arms around your waist. You laughed lightly as he nuzzled his face into your neck well he nipped at your neck. Dualscar moved his hands lightly not only had your stomach gotten bigger but your breasts had grown as well they seemed to leak a little which had him confused till you explained it was for the grub.   
  
As Dualscar caressed your stomach he felt the tiny kicks of life from inside you. His hand move down a little handing towards something else. You made an bit of an startled sound before looking at him which he was giving you an rather flirting smile. His fin’s flutter around a bit more to show the membrane to see that he was healthy and willing to mate you. Mivfir had explain to you the importance of watching Dualscar’s fin membranes. He stated that if any white spots or green ones appear to tell either Dualscar or himself know.   
  
You shook your head from the thoughts as you giggled. “Oh it’ll take more then those pretty fins to get me to lay down.”   
  
Dualscar scoffed as he tickled your neck with butterfly kisses. “Ye should check my fins a wwee bit more lass.”   
  
You made a face before staring at Dualscar’s fin. Nothing seemed out of order. You glanced a bit more following the spines till you seen an slim gold band with an red jewel on the end of it on his one fin. “Didn’t that hurt!”   
  
You looked at him worried causing you to twist in his lap. Dualscar laughed it off as he said. “Neigh not evven an bit. Tis an strong and painless mate ye got.”   
  
You rolled your eyes lightly. “I don’t about that. You whine when I’m being a pain in your ass...” Dualscar gave an rather unhappy look before he smiled again before wrapping you up in an tight hug so that your nose was at his neck. He was more or less punishing you for the comment hurting his bit of sea dweller pride.   
  
It wasn’t really an punishment more like a tease as he knew you like to sniff his neck at times. So some reason his scent somethings set you off in an good way. As Dualscar teased lightly which you sniffed his neck only to make an face. “Phew! You stink!”   
  
You held your nose as he grumbled. “Lass I neigh stink. Ye are-”   
  
You shook your head. “Nope you get nothing till we get you...wash...” You smiled lightly at him as your eyes lolled gently.   
  
Dualscar’s eyes widen an little before be purred. “Wwell lass I think ye keep to come down wwith me. I need ye to help wwash me back fin.”   
  
You smirked a little nodded. “Alright if that’s an order...Highblood...”   
  
Dualscar’s eyes reflected something strange for an moment before his purr got lower and more sexy sounding even as he spoke. “Aye lowblood tis an order for yer... Master...”   
  
You giggled as he let you slide off his lap. You winked at him before walking out of the cabin. Dualscar knew he had to keep his face neutral or he’d spoil this little game you two came up with since the cabin was a little to thin at times it let the crew hear some sounds that shouldn’t be heard.   
  
Dualscar waited after you walked out of the cabin before going out himself to make it look like he was going to do something. You knew enough that you could not be catch going down the stairs to the bathing area. Dualscar hummed and ahhed around the deck a little ‘checking’ up on things before going down to the mess hall.   
  
An couple of the crew members relaxing at the tables seemed to look up at him before demising his presents. Dualscar took that as a good thing as he was about to go down to the bathing area. Dualscar didn’t notice the rather knowing smirk across Jitfer’s face as Dualscar disappeared down the stairs to the bathing area.   
  
Dualscar didn’t take long to find you since it was easy enough to do that. You left the doors opening where you went Dualscar closed each of them even when he found you already getting stripped of your clothes. You seemed to look up at him before giving an wicked smile. Dualscar moved down beside you in two quick strides.   
  
Dualscar gave an low laugh as the moment he sat down you pulled his face to yours to give him a kiss. Dualscar may never admit it but he loved when you took over the role of top dog even more when your hands were on him showing him who truly owned his sense of heart and duty.   
  
Your brief affair which each other was met with an rather large output. Even thought it was a bit uncomfortable afterward it was still nice to know that Dualscar still enjoy you even after getting pregnant.   
  
After having another bath to help clean off whatever was still on the part of you the atmosphere was light and at an strange ease. This atmosphere even bleed into the ship somehow. Not that you really would found that out. Much after the bath you literally were to tired to pay attention and your back was bothering you. You supposed riding Dualscar wasn't the best idea out there but in the confines of an bath tub you’d rather do that then do anything really that could hurt the baby. But you would rather not think about that at the moment you found yourself aware of your surrounding and thoughts that you were in the cabin with Dualscar.   
  
You yawned rather tiredly against him as you moved a little so you cuddled up to his side. You were naked as he was. Dualscar purred softly feeling your softer s/c skin against his. You rested your head on his chest humming thinking about things and the warmth. Dualscar was normally cold for the first bit but after an while you warmed him up enough so it was nice for you. “Do I smell noww lass?”   
  
You shook your head before smiling against his chest. “No you smell of you and sea.” You giggled a little as Dualscar gently started to stroke your back and the side of your taunt stomach. You both were rather tired after an rather quick pailing from earlier.   
  
Dualscar very gentle rubbing your back had been starting to send you to sleep. You twitched lightly as Dualscar pressed a little to hard on an spot on your lower back. You grumbled up at him before he purred gently. He mumbled an apology as you warmth was sending him asleep.   
  
You mumbled lightly up at him; “Love you Dualscar...”   
  
You sighed cuddling into him before you fall asleep. Dualscar mumbled something just before you faded into an dream world. The one thing that stuck in your mind was you didn’t get to hear what he said. But whatever it was it hurt you that he could say it louder. You woke up with an rather loud groan of discomfort as the bring in you rolled over bladder and kicked your ribs. You pawed off Dualscar’s arm and hand off you.   
  
This caused Dualscar to stretch and yawning flashing his shark like teeth before pulling you in closer to him as he cuddled into your neck. You grumbled as Dualscar did. “Dualscar let me go...your making this more uncomfortable for me. Like the baby isn’t enough.”   
  
Dualscar huffed lightly before sighing lightly. You opened your e/c eyes staring to the inner wall. Dualscar normal slept to the walk but last night you wanted the coolness of the wood on your back for whatever reason.   
  
Dualscar peaked at you a little since you didn’t answer his question he just asked you. You had this odd frown on your face and a glazed over look. It wasn’t something he had not seen in an long well. “Y/n, lass?”   
  
You shook your head before looking up at him. “What?”   
  
Dualscar closed his eyes before humming. “I asked ye wwhat is thee grubling doing to ye.”   
  
You sighed “Just rolling around and kicking my insides.” Dualscar hummed again before he sighing. You stared at him. “Hey Dualscar? Can I ask you something?” Dualscar grunted lightly as his brows frowned. You never asked him to ask him something unless it was important. “Are you still ‘flushed for me? I mean I know it’s silly because of what you show me but...”   
  
Dualscar opened his eyes a little so you could just see peaks of royal purple looking at you. “I do feel flush for ye lass evven noww wwhen yer so full of life and evven after. Because lass ye are my lass tis all I need. But if ye really wwant me too givve you names for wwhat I wwant to call ye i can...so the crew neigh knoww?”   
  
You squeaked in surprise before laughing as Dualscar wrapped himself around your pinning you to your side as he nip at your neck playfully well his hand stroked your stomach where he could feel the grubling in you move around. “I can call ye slavve...” he kissed your neck lightly. “or me damsel...me wee mistress...” He slowly started to move up your neck to your ears which you couldn’t help but blush and giggle from the feeling. He flicked a little when pain crossed your face. He kissed your cheek as an apology for whatever he did. “My moon...my wwee mutant flush...” You closed your eyes lightly as you turned to face him as much as he could with your belly in the way he kissed across your cheek bones and nose with butterfly kisses. “Ye are more to me-”   
  
“Lad! Captain!”   
  
You both jumped as Dualscar rolled off and you groaned throwing the blankets over your head as Dualscar sat up with his head in his hand as the door brusque open. “Mivvfir ye got twwo seconds to explain before I bloody skin ye alivve.”   
  
Mivfir shouted; “The Empress wants to see ye right away Captain! We are heading to thee spot know for yer drop off.”   
  
Dualscar blinked up in surprise. What did the Empress want with him. “Wwhat did thee Empress say Mivvfir?”   
  
Mivfir shook his head. “Nothing lad just she needed to see ye right away. I neigh think it is best to let her wait lad tis is why i set the course for there.” Dualscar nodded before looking at the paper in Mivfir hands. He had an sudden feeling like he should look at that letter.   
  
Mivfir started to Dualscar before frowning. “What is it lad?”   
  
Dualscar opened his hand. “Let me see it Mivvfir.”   
  
Mivfir looked a bit upset but handed it over. “Aye here ye are Captain.”   
  
Dualscar took the letter before reading it. It was what Mivfir said but Dualscar picked up on one ‘M’. He moved from the bed not really caring if Mivfir saw him naked.   
  
Dualscar pulled the oil lamp on his desk closer before moving the paper over it. Mivfir frowned as Dualscar looked at the light shining through letter before snarling. “Tis Mindfang!” Mivfir frowned before moving over to see what he saw.   
  
You peaked your eyes over the blankets a little to see Mivfir almost look stunned before he cursed. Mivfir wouldn’t have done that. Not that you knew but the smell and the written symbol was of the Empress’s but Dualscar knew the ‘M’ of Mindfang’s though after sweeps of the women.   
  
Dualscar shredded the letter up before he turned to Mivfir. “Get the lads ready for an intense battle. She’ll be around about high midnight. Thee sea coww tis attack at thee same time as thee meeting time. I wwant tis ship to fire thee cannon’s first Mivfir. Get thee lads on high alert.”   
  
Mivfir nodded before he walked out of the cabin clothing the door. You moved the blankets down before sitting up. Dualscar looked at you; “Lass get dressed and dowwn to wwhere Jitfer tis. I neigh wwant you in tis battle. Yer to close-”   
  
You nodded as you placed an hand on your lower back. “I know...just be careful I’m not going to be there to save your ass.”   
  
You tried to tease a bit lightly. Dualscar gave a little bit of an smile before nodding. “Aye lass ye just keep yer nose out of the thick of it.”   
  
You nodded lightly as Dualscar handed you our clothes to get on since you could kneel down to get them out of the chest. As soon as you got up you felt off and strange. You ignored it for the moment figuring you slept wrong or something.   
  
You gave Dualscar and kiss on the cheek before going down into to the mess hall as he was fixing his battle armor on. As you walked down to the mess hall Jitfer looked at you with an smile. You didn’t though and instead of going to behind the counter to help you went to the counter to help keep you up.   
  
Vytwed looked at you with concern as he set an small cup of juice in front of you. You gave an tiny smile before drinking it a little before making an face and settling it down.   
  
“Kid?” You looked at Jitfer who was concerned. “What’s wrong with you?”   
  
You looked down. “I don’t know. I think I slept wrong my back’s aching me sorry. Give me an minute Jif and I’ll start helping you prepare for the battle.”   
  
Jitfer nodded lightly before eyeing Vytwed to keep an eye on you as he disappeared into the kitchen. Vytwed did what we was told. You did after five minutes or so get to work for Jitfer but it wasn't more then 30 minutes before you were just in way to much pain to do anything anymore. Your hands were clenching the bar top as you were grinding your teeth.   
  
Jitfer looked at you as sweat seemed start to collect on your forehead. “Kid you alright?”   
  
He placed an hand on your shoulder which caused you to lean into him shaking your head. “Jif I'm...fuck I think I’m in labor....”   
  
You gave an shattering breath before Jitfer shushed you. “Don’t hold your breath then okay. Look at me.” Your eyes stare into the older trolls. “Pant Y/n okay I need you to pant it’ll help you out. Stay there I’ll go get Mivfir. Vytwed watch her!”   
  
You moved slightly so you had your hands against the bar table and pressing forward as you panted lightly. Vtywed moved to steady you as he rubbed your back in an soothing motion. You gave an rather dry and whine like laugh. “Just like Dualscar make everything more complicated then it needs to be...” Vytwed smiled a little nodding.   
  
Vytwed looked up and you looked at the side hearing the door open. You huffed seeing Mivfir with an very upset look as well as Xeriya who was giving an concerned look and Bentya who was looking up at the door. You smiled; “Sorry...”   
  
Mivfir shook his head before coming over to you. Vytwed moved away from you as Mivfir replaced Vytwed's hand with his. “How far are they apart? Thee pain pluses?”   
  
You clenched your jaw. “Every minute and a half apart.”   
  
Mivfir clenched his jaw. Xeriya was looking at you from his spot. It was an scene that was for sure. Bentya spoke first; “Hate to interrupt but we need to get Mistress up into the cabin to do this. It’s easier to protect and gives an quicker chance if the ship starts sinking.”   
  
Mivfir very quickly agree it sounded like a good plan but the elder was a little to frazzled to think of anything else. All he knew was you were about to pop out an clutch of eggs and he didn’t want it to be in the middle of an battle with that nook sucking sea cow Mindfang breathing down there necks. Mivfir gave an face of any father or grandfather would for there daughters. It was parental fear for their child's safety. The look was not befitting of the old sea dweller. “Aye lads get her and us up there. Jitfer I neigh want to ask ye but-”   
  
Jitfer nodded. “No worries Mivfir I’ll tell the Captain hurry now.”   
  
Mivfir nodded as Xeriya picked you up carefully as he could. You buried your face into his neck as he took two steps at a time up onto the deck which was filled with active. An crew member or two looked at you before going back to work. Jitfer had split off to tell Dualscar what was going on before he would disappear into the ship to protect those who were still injured an unable to fight back as of the moment.   
  
Bentya opened the door and ushered the three of you in as he glared out behind him. As Bentya closed the door Xeriya had placed you on the ground. Xeriya turned before looking at the door glaring at it. Bentya fixed the door so it wasn’t to be broken easily. It seemed both went into an full protective mode. You panted as Bentya and Xeriya stood at the door snarling and growling as you could hear the sounds of shouting and call to prepare the cannons.   
  
Mivfir had helped you into the nest and covered up as he helped pull your pants off. You don’t really recalled what happened next that Mivfir had this almost weird panicked looked before he covered it with an neutral look. “Ve-Xeriya come here and help yer morial. Leave the bloody door to Bentya.” Xeriya looked over from Mivfir to you to see you panting and whimpering. “She needs yer strength lad.”   
  
Xeriya frowned before going to you and pushed Dualscar’s chair to beside you before sitting down. Mivfir stroked your leg lightly from under the blankets as you gave an rather painful whine sound. Xeriya felt himself start to sweat a little of out worry. It sound a little like you were dying or something. Well you were pushing an egg out of you.   
  
As well you were rather tiny for an female maybe it was harder for you. He remember his only had some troubles as well with there only grubling. Xeriya purred lightly at you as he offered you his hand to take it. He knew that Dualscar should be here doing this not him which made him rather edgy. But would had him worry more was the fact of the fighting right outside the door.   
  
Mivfir seemed to stroke your leg lightly from under the blanket. “Easy lass easy. Push with thee contractions not to hard...”   
  
Xeriya looked at you again as you You gripped onto his hand as he started ti stroked your hand as an means of comfort. “Great Y/n...”   
  
Xeriya looked to Mivfir who’s hands were moving the elder looked very focused. “That’s it lass; come on now a couple more pushes like that an yer grubling be all out.”   
  
Xeriya looked at you as you let his hand out and clenched the side of the nest. It was an few minutes that you shouted as you gave one last push before feeling the baby come all the way out of you. You leaned back just tired.   
  
You could barely hear Mivfir praising you, the slicing sound, and an rather disgusted sound as well. You noticed that the whole ship had gone quiet. Xeriya looked as Mivfir used his dagger to slice something. The grubling had yet to cry or draw it’s breath which concerned him a little. Mivfir rubbed the grublings gills and nose to simulate breathing to an sea dweller. It was an old trick Xeriya often did for Verxia when he was sick.   
  
An tiny gasp came from the grubling who was squirming around breathing at this point. Mivfir placed it on his legs before caring to whatever made him give an face. He seemed to wrap it up before ushering your legs down. “Bentya throw this out the window will ye.” Bentya nodded from the elder giving an rather disgusted sound seeing the amount of blood that was from it and maybe the grubling as well.   
  
Xeriya looked at you as your eyes were closed and huffing. His attention was pulled which an sharp cry broke the silence. As you were left huffing with your head back drained as the sharp unmistakably new born cry echoed in the air.   
  
Mivfir and the other two whipped there heads as the door slammed opened. Dualscar stood there covered in color blood looking wide eyed at the small baby in Mivfir’s know hands.”Get out the both of ye help thee other...help thee others with cleaning the gutterbloods off the deck.”   
  
The two males nodded as they back away leaving the cabin as Dualscar walked in more straight to Mivfir. Mivfir gave an smile at the troll as the two closed the door. “Thee lass gave ye an healthy lad Captain.”   
  
Mivfir offered Dualscar his son. Mivfir and Dualscar shifted lightly as Mivfir handed him off. “Aak watch thee head. Tis still a wee new.”   
  
Dualscar gripped the baby in his arms before patting it’s back. The baby stopped crying before whimpering as it opened it’s eyes for the first time. Small royal purple looked into bigger ones. Dualscar tugged a bit of his cloak and wiped off some of the mess off the baby.   
  
He was surprised the grubling had both hands and feet other then that it was an healthy sea troll grubling. The only different is that his grubling had no teeth. Dualscar watched as the baby’s ear fins moved and it’s hand seemed to move a little.   
  
Dualscar looked at his amused and almost in curiously but it wasn’t long before royal purple tears to collect in it’s eyes. It curled up it’s legs and arms and tighten it’s face as it started to cry somewhat weakly. This seemed to snap him out of the trace.   
  
This is when Dualscar finally looked at you. “Lass are ye alright?”   
  
You looked at Dualscar before flashing him the middle finger before staring at your son as Mivfir laughed. “Lad the Mistress just gave birth it takes a lot out of ye.”   
  
You sighed as you held out your hands. “Give’m here...” Dualscar looked at the wailing baby in his hands. What would you do to fix this wail. You glared at him. “I said give’m to me!” You snapped in anger at Dualscar who for once did what you ask. Dualscar looked at you as your speak sounded slurred. It most have really tired to out.  
  
As you took the baby as Mivfir was hiding an smile from behind his hand. You cooed at the infant softly before you tugged up your shirt a little. Dualscar blinked before he was going to say something. He stopped himself though when he watched what you did. You tucked the grubling into you just a but under your chest. As his son instantly took to you couldn’t help but give an sighed which sounded almost blissful. You sat there staring at him rubbing a finger against his cheeks before looking at them with a glare.   
  
Both sea dweller backed away a little Mivfir a bit more then Dualscar. Mivfir licked his lips. “Lad I’m going to tell thee others lads about thee wee one. I’ll get ye some water lass for ye and thee wee one to clean him off better for thee showing.” You just seemed to give an little nodded before Mivfir turned his attention to the new father. He looked out of place in his own cabin. “Dualscar I neigh know what thee lass wants ye to do but I think it best ye leave thee two alone. First time layers are a wee bit protective of thare brood even to thee father of it.” Mivfir rubbed the back of his head before nodding to you. He slipped out of the door just enough to get by and not let you be seen.   
  
Dualscar stood there looking awkward. The soft sound of suckling and breathing was the only thing to be heard. You looked from him to back down. You pulled your shirt a bit over to cover yourself and the baby. Dualscar stood there before giving an little step forward. He was testing the waters with you. You sighed as Dualscar inched towards you stopping only when ever you looked him.   
  
After an couple of minutes he got to the nest and sat down. You moved a little but not much. Dualscar took it as an good sign. He stared at you before down a bit. Dualscar moved his hand lightly before he placed his hand on the cheek. You glared at him half heartily. Dualscar watched as our glare melted away into an more happy expression as his thumb brushed your cheek lightly which you sighed leaning into it.   
  
Dualscar gently took his hand away before he moved his ears semi down as his royal eyes looked into yours. You sighed before moving as gently as you could closer to him. Dualscar got up before he moved behind you settling so your back was against his chest. You moved your arms up a little as his arms wrapped around your waist. Dualscar’s forearms rested gently under the baby who you could feel huff against your skin.   
  
You closed your eyes as Dualscar kissed your shoulder gently where he marked scared you before resting his chain against it. You gave a deep sigh in relief. You knew everything was going to be alright. Dualscar would protect not only you but your and his baby you gave an yawn before settling into a little nap like that just for now. Dualscar felt you slack a little against him before he sighed. Your breath rather quickly even out as it did when you slept sitting up. Dualscar kissed your cheek very lightly before he let his finger brush his sons new born baby hair and skin.   
  
Dualscar waited till you woke up again it was an small cat nap not even twenty minutes you were blinked awake. It was mostly because Dualscar woke you up so he could get the door. You nodded a bit before looking down at an sleeping baby. He looked fine for the most part he was deadly cute. Like I’ll eat you up kind of cute. You looked up a bit space as your nickname came up. “The lass will know what to do. Ye need to show the lads thee wee one and thee naming ceremony soon Captain.”   
  
Dualscar was holding an large wooden wood of water as well as a cloth or two. Mivfir looked at you before smiling as he closed the door. Dualscar came over before setting the bowl on his desk and looked at you then the baby. You sighed lightly twenty minute break and back to work. You flicked your one hand lightly. “I would like some pants please.”   
  
Dualscar snorted before going to his chest to dig you out one of his old ones. As he did you got up and walked over holding the baby. It was a quick work for you thought it wasn’t so happy to be washed it seemed. You not only pulled on Dualscar’s pants but you also dressed the baby in an small sea horse outfit. You pulled the hood down so the material didn’t bother it’s ear fins. The baby fall back asleep as you were dressing it up.   
  
Dualscar looked at you in his more fancier armor. It seemed you were rather hillbilly-ish. You were in your normal top and Dualscar’s bit to big pants. You could care less to be truthful. Dualscar looked like he was going to say something but you put your hand up. “We had the talk I know what is going to happen. Just make it go faster then what it should be. I’m tired and it’s not good for him to be out in there for to long.”   
  
Dualscar closed his mouth before nodding. He opened the door lightly for you letting you out first. If you weren’t tired you may have being surprised how fast the crew could work when they wanted too. You wouldn’t have known that the ship was even in an battle not only that the crew both day and night crew were dressed up and patched up. As you walked out some of them smiled at you. Dualscar walked out before the group more or less circled the three of you.   
  
Dualscar looked down at you before giving a past him here gesture. You carefully past the baby to Dualscar who patted it’s back to wake it up. The baby opened it eyes a little before giving an yawn and trying to cuddling up to him to sleep some more. Dualscar moved the baby away from him so it was almost out in the middle circle. “Upon thee sky so dark for life and thee wwaters so clear to support. I offer ye thee blood of mine so true. May our gentle mother wwater guide ye through streams most gentle and kind. Fear not young grub her cruel and strong tide. She’ll alwways take back that’s rightfully mine...As all sea dwwellers from thee olde times yer name mark our gene so cold. Cronus is yer name so wwear it with pride. Thee sea wwill cradled ye like it I...I wwelcome ye Cronus Ampora, my blood, and my heir.”   
  
Dualscar looked up at the crew before nodding. They all took out there daggers. Before cutting there palms Sea dwellers looked more proud of this then the land dwellers did. Each marked the baby’s skin with the color of there blood. Cronus squirmed in Dualscar’s hands as he spoke. “Blood givving for blood you’ll shed. Strength givven for the strength ye’ll havve. Ye are forevver bound to tis ship and tis crew till yer death bed.”   
  
Dualscar pulled Cronus in close before patting his back trying to sooth an upset baby. As the crew all bellowed in there shouts of happy times. You offered your hands to Dualscar who placed Cronus in your arms as you wiped off the blood with the warm cloth you had. The Crew spit apart the day crew going back to sleep and the night crew talking away. You sighed a little before yawning at the same time Cronus did. Dualscar looked at you at the moment. He couldn’t help but smile everything seemed to be coming together for the pair of you and he couldn’t ask for more.   
  
It had not been two weeks since Cronus was born and you were on land with Dualscar. To say Dualscar was overprotect was an understatement. You sat on one of the boxes which had to go into the ship with an cloak around your body and Cronus’s. Which is why Dualscar was pacing around like an bird with his feathers ruffled. You and four of your man walked as he paced around waiting for the five Orphaner and three Pirate captian’s. You sat there with an smile as you heard an very familiar shout like greeting.   
  
You whipped your head to see the group standing there. You moved off the box with Dualscar close behind you. You greeted the Captains all in there own right. You thanked them for coming and for the help. The Orphaners brushed it off the Pirate captains just wanted the Ports and there sea safe for there own unknown grublings. Your group may have only seemed like six people but you had an ace up your sleeves.   
  
As your group set out there was about little over twenty powerful sea dwellers altogether with both captains and there crews were with the pair of you. Dualscar spoke up after an hour or so of walking. He wanted you to take it easy which you brushed off. “Dualscar I gave birth not had an near death experience. I’m stronger then I look.” It seemed to silence him for know.   
  
As of the moment you were only an full night trip away from the village. The Orphaner captains looked at you a bit strangely for an well. You didn’t really understand why it’ll an younger one pointed out that you had an slave collar on. You tilted your head a little before it clicked in. They didn’t know you were in all eyes of Alterina Dualscar’s slave then mate. “Oh!” You placed your hand on the collar. That’s right we’ve all meet at sea and never on land. Well look at me? You laugh lightly. “You think I wouldn’t get culled or taken to be sold? Dualscar got me the collar to keep others at bay.”   
  
They nodded lightly before you asked. “It doesn’t change anything does it?” You gave an worked look.   
  
An couple of Pirate Captains looked down before shaking there heads. “N’w its just ‘n shock fem’le. None of us would think you of ‘ll trolls would be ‘n sl’ve. We’ve seen you t’ke out Mopi’ with little d’m’ge.”   
  
You huffed in an laugh before nodding. Just nodded a little before the rest of the night seemed to be calm enough. You having enough of talks about planning decide it was best to go to sleep. Seeing as Cronus had just finished feeding for the day. He was such a good baby sleep for an good eight hours. You leaned over and told Dualscar you were going to bed.   
  
As you walked away you jolt a little as Dualscar slapped your ass which you very quickly gave him an dirt glare and kicked the bits of sand at him. He coughed a little from the dust by his gills. You smiled before wished the masses an day before heading to the little bit of an your ships resting area.   
  
Most of your crew were already asleep. You made scuffed to cover the low chuckle that came up your throat. You shook your head before undoing your cloak and moved an slow move to sit down on the blanket of yours and Dualscar’s. As you sat you curled up the cloak into an little soft bed for Cronus. As you finished you undid the knot that was holding the sling up. You cradled Cronus as the blanket made sling flopped around him and your arms. You very easily made an tightly wrapped sea dweller britto. You placed him on the cloak puff blanket before pulling it close to you. You sighed lightly before letting yourself fall into what you thought was an light sleep.   
  
An soft sniffling sound caused you to wake up a little. You blinked a bit tiredly only to see it was dark inside the cave and Dualscar’s hand was over your waist. You wondered what time it was as you moved an hand up to brush Cronus’s face. “Hush Cronus... Mama’s here.” Cronus huffed again before you sat up moving Dualscar’s hand off you.   
  
Dualscar just rolled over giving an grumble. You picked up Cronus before undoing the blanket a little. Cronus grabbed onto your finger before sniffling softly. You hushed him lightly as Bentya twitched. You made an little face before sighing as Cronus started to tear up again. He wasn’t hungry because he cry would be different. Maybe he just wanted an bit of an rock and song. You sighed as you got up and walked to the entrance of the cave. You hoped it was far enough away so you didn’t wake anyone.   
  
Dualscar grumbled as he woke up. He glanced around to see what woke him up. Dualscar looked over to see Verxia had his foot into his lower back and was spread out over Pioxiu who had an uncomfortable look on his face. Dualscar grabbed Verxia’s foot and dug his claws into it. Verxia jerked his leg back before rolling onto Pioxiu more who gave an unhealthy groan. Dualscar snorted before laying his head back down. He moved to tighten an hold on you only to find you weren’t there. Dualscar panicked for an moment before he flipped up the blanket you both were sleeping under maybe you curled up. You weren’t there of course. Dualscar moved up sitting up and getting up. He scanned the area all he saw was a everyone was still asleep. Dualscar moved fast in fear thinking someone had took you and Cronus under his nose and the crew.   
  
Dualscar walked out going to track or kill whoever was he heard an soft sound caused his fins to flicker. As he stepped a bit more into the mouth of the cave he saw where you both were. You were pacing around with Cronus who from what he could see was crying lightly. You were looking at him then to the outside as you sung lightly almost an lullaby like tone. “May you sail far to the far fields of fortune with diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet. May you need never to banish misfortune and may you find kindness in all that you meet. May there always be angels to watch over you to guide you each step of the way; and to guard you and keep you safe from all harm. May you bring love and may you bring happiness. Be loved in return to the end of your days...Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you. I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay...”   
  
Dualscar sighed lightly before he walked over which seemed to snap you out of your trance. You very quickly glared at him before it melted away seeing it was him. “Oh good night Dualscar.”   
  
Dualscar narrowed his eyes at you. “Lass wwhat are eight seas are ye doing up tis earlier. Neigh evven the lads awwake.”   
  
You rolled your eyes; “Oh so Cronus doesn’t start screaming his cute little head off...”   
  
Dualscar moved to sit beside you looked down at Cronus who you fiddled lightly at the sleeping babies clothes and blanket. “Lass-”   
  
You grimace lightly knowing you did wrong. “Dualscar if I started to sing that would have-”   
  
Dualscar tugged at your collar lightly causing you to stop talking and look up at him. “Ye neigh havve to explain lass. Just wwoke an gentletroll up before ye do that again...” You paused before nodding. Dualscar moved his hand a little to cover the peaks of Cronus’s feet with the blanket. You smiled before leaning against him a little. You both may have been on land and in the middle of a start of a civil war but this made the tough dedications in the future a bit more worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ghosts kill the most strongest of man when they aren’t careful: Vytwed is basically saying that Xeriya shouldn’t be using you as an substitute for whoever he lost. Because it’ll end badly for Xeriya and you in the long run. 
> 
> *Tired as a Corpse: I say this lot to people when I’m talking to them [if I know them or not] and I get funny looks at times before people laugh after i explain a little. I mean your dead tired go on laugh about it I’ll wait.
> 
> *Football: Not American football I think people call it Soccer[?] My grandfather was part English so I know a lot of English terms for things and not the North American names. [I guess it doesn’t help I’m Canadian as well] :s So I’m sorry if I spelt it wrong.


	29. Our Journey: Chances that never were Dualscar route B: Final Chapter

As you both sat there it wasn’t more then an couple minutes that Dualscar’s ears flickered before he motion his hand at you to sling Cronus as he stood up blocking your view. Dualscar looked tense as he stared at whoever come to see what you both were doing. You moved slinging Cronus around your shoulder and back. You tugged on the knot lightly to make sure it was tight before resting your arm under Cronus tiny body before getting up. You walked a little around Dualscar to see who it was.   
  
It wasn’t like the Captain’s didn’t know that you weren’t pregnant when you saw they. It wasn’t that hard to figure out when Dualscar was growling like an jerked chained junkyard dog.   
  
The Captain bowed his head lightly at you which you returned. “Just wanted to warn you both that the other boys are waking up.”   
  
You smiled nodding to him again. “Thank you Yifer.”   
  
The bit older troll smiled before walking back. Dualscar sighed as the other troll left. “Lets get ready lass we have much to do for the night.” You nodded as you let Dualscar led the way back to the blankets. It wasn’t long after everything was packed and your group was moving. Your group made faster process then the days before.   
  
It was a bit of an surprise when your group made it to the village so soon. As the medium sized group moved into the village were everyone was in high alert. Dualscar looked at you as you pulled out the letter looking at it. “Lass wwhere did thee letter say thare heretic’s bloody be?”   
  
You hummed lightly as the group walked the bit of an main street. “It says be careful going down the main street and that he’ll get us.”   
  
You huffed a little before you were rather forcefully grabbed and pulled back. You looked up to see an group of lowbloods glaring and hissing. You looked up to see Bentya had pulled you back and directed you to stand behind Dualscar. Some of the lowbloods grabbed their weapons as did your weapon.   
  
You were about to speak when Dualscar snarled as the low bloods did you just glared lightly till someone came out of the middle. “Y/n?! Is that you?”   
  
You smiled breaking away from Dualscar. “Signless! It’s been so long!”   
  
You and Signless gave a friendly handshake. Signless smiled, “I see you have quite a bit of support for us.”   
  
You laughed nodding. “Aye but we have more then this. They couldn’t make it though.” it seemed to the sides calmed down seeing that both unofficial leaders talking. Signless ushered you and the group to follow him.   
  
As you did you both spoke about business and little things. Dualscar had stood at your side glaring slightly. He couldn’t just trusted land dweller. As you walked Signless noticed the missing arm. He frowned with an concerned look. “Y/n your arm there what happened to it?”   
  
You blinked before looking down. “Hmm? Oh! Don’t worry about it Signless. It’s fine.” You smiled a bit at him before he protest out of concern.   
  
Dualscar didn’t like that though which he warned off Signless. “She said not to wworry about it mutant so stop parlaying questions!” Signless couldn't help but flinch at Dualscar’s tone and deep chest growl.   
  
You looked up at Dualscar before taking his hand in the one you had out. “Easy there Chief... Signless doesn’t mean any harm. He’s just worried about my health like every letter we got from him. So cool your gills down before you get dust in them.”   
  
Dualscar snared at you before looking down grumbling. He clenched your hand tighter as a couple of the crew man covered there chuckles. You sighed before rolling your eyes. You don’t know if you should hit Dualscar or calm him. He was just so jealous sometimes. You shook your head with an deeper sigh. Signless directed your group through the little bits of town there was to there hide out. It was very busy little place but it was very roomy down stairs. You bet you could force about 300 people into the place before things got a little tight. You shook your head a little.   
  
You cleared your throat as an couple of trolls stepped forward greeting Signless. You could feel the Pirates squirm a little seeing it was Teal bloods. You smiled at them lightly. The leader seemed to look at you. She was tall not as tall as Dolorosa who was staring at you. Felt like running over and tackling the older women down but you re-framed from doing so. You had to look professional from what Mivfir had drilled into you. You reached out your hand to her. “It’s an pleasure to meet you. I am Y/n from the Orphaner Dualscar’s ship and the organizer for the sea support..”   
  
The teal gripped your hand as you shook it. “Mm it is an pleasure to meet you young troll. You may call me Redglare as well I would assume you have plans to talk about?”   
  
You nodded not letting go of Redglare's hand before nodding. “Yes ma’am I do.”   
  
She smiled before letting go of your hand. “Very well we would love to hear it in an bit. I would like to meet the trolls with you...”   
  
You nodded before pausing as she walked around you to the other Captains. You didn’t pass the chance before looking at your friends. You hurried past the group before moving an arm to hug Dolorosa who laughed. “Rosa! It’s so good to see you! It’s been so long!”   
  
She hugged you gently smiling as she patted your back. “It has child you look well.”   
  
You nodded before Disciple almost pounced on you. “Y/n! Mew are here!”   
  
You giggled hugging your old morial. “I see you’re here as well!” Disciple tease lightly which you just smiled. You spoke quietly with the women till you felt an hand on your shoulder.   
  
You looked back to see Dualscar had his hand on your shoulder “Lass they wwant yer plan now. Ye can gabbier wwith yer...old morials later.”   
  
You nodded before offering an apology to both women. The pair looked at you as you followed Dualscar. Dualscar lead you to an open room with an table in the middle. The table housed what looked like wood pieces was splashes of color on them. An rather quick study of table and the people who stood around it you guess it was an troll version of an war table and blood color solider pieces.   
  
Dualscar ushered you to the front as mostly the teals spoke. You knew the trolls with you wouldn’t speak since you all already had long discussion on the matter well still pregnant with Cronus. Teal after Teal spoke and debated about plans on the table. Redglare just stood there watching them as did Signless. One of the more younger teals turned to you; “What is your take on this?”   
  
You looked up at him. “Well it’s all poorly thought about.” You scratched the back of your ear before clearing your throat. “Gentletrolls and ladies if you would for an second...” The trolls around the table looked at you. You breathed in deeply before offering your plan.   
  
One of the teals glared at you as you spoke and moved pieces around. “What would you know *demirep? You are not but what 8 or 7 sweeps leave the planing to the adults.”   
  
You looked at the troll before the sea dweller group growled. You didn’t know what he called you but whatever it was had you hold out your hand to stop Dualscar. Tension was so thick in that room you felt like you were suffocating. You spoke carefully; “An lot more then you do it seems. I wouldn’t going off pissing off an group of veteran Orphaners-” Your hand twitched lightly as if it was brushing something away. “But never the less I don’t care what you think. Your are has so many holes in it I don’t know where to start. You lack the uniform ability to have all exists covered is an waste of man and a waste of time...” You were starting to speak about your plan as the room went a bit loud as you spoke.   
  
Many veteran’s listened to what you were saying and rebutting you before you could finish. Signless had to step in to tell them to let you finish as did there leader Redglare. You gave an sudden unhappy scowl before giving an sad looking frown looking down.   
  
One of the crew members placed an hand on your shoulder. The other land dwellers went off topic and started to argue with each other. The sea dwellers all had an look of grimace and pain. Signless gave you all an apologetic look before you looked down with an sudden worried look the panic. Dualscar looked at you as you seemed to silence the whole rather quickly. Well not really you but what you were hiding from the land dweller group.   
  
The whole room went silent as an infant wail rocked the room. You turned to Dualscar who looked at you. “I wwill finish wwere ye left off. Tis not like the loud land vvermin wwill listen to ye lass. ”   
  
You nodded. “Don't forget about-”   
  
Dualscar waved you off which you nodded leaving the room not without Disciple and Dolorosa following you to the bedding area. You sat down let the older troll close the door as you undid you cloak. Disciple looked at you wide as you take you cloak off showing the sling which held an small sea grubling.   
  
You settled against the wall as you undid the sling. “Shush Cronus shush it’s okay.” Cronus sniffled his ears twitching lightly as purple tears dripped down his face. Royal purple eyes looked at you as you took him from the sling and cradled him close to you. “Give me one second little man.” You undid the small knot on the side of your bra before settling Cronus under your shirt as you fiddled with the material through the collar till you both were comfortable.   
  
As you watched and felt him starting to feed you looked up at the two old female friends of yours. They were staring at you as you did them. “Oh...um...yeah this is Cronus; he’s mine and Dualscar’s grubling. He’s uh about a week and a half old to two weeks old...” You tried to smile at them.   
  
Disciple gave a smile before Dolorosa and herself knelt down to sit. “Well doesn’t he look like his father minus the purple bangs of course child.”   
  
You scoffed. “I hope that’s were the similar stop.” Either female had an reply to that they didn’t know the male well enough.   
  
Disciple’s ears flickered a little before asking an bit loudly. “D-does this mean you and that fish breath are mates Y/n?”   
  
You looked up at Disciple before giving her an confused look. “Well...yeah we are why?”   
  
Disciple hummed; “well he doesn’t really act like it Y/n... I’m just worried that mewr thinking it’s more then what he does or something...”   
  
You smiled a little before placing and patting Disciples cheek. “Not to worry Disciple he’s more act then words. Not everyone is like your royal flush.”   
  
Dolorosa laughed a little as the three of you dissolved into more light conversion. It was an while before you three came back out of the room. Which you during your time frame of absences had gotten to write some letters to the crew and to the Captains at sea to let them know of the process. Disciple stayed with you since you both wanted to caught up some more and Dolorosa left you to go to do there other duties as she wanted to see what you were hiding and to caught up.   
  
As you walked back into the planing room everyone looked at you. You gave an little smile as you were very visibility holding something since your cloak was parted. Dualscar glanced at you before you flashed him the letters. He nodded as you moved whatever was in the slung. Dualscar sighed before turning around as one of the other teal’s spoke about the plan you had come up with.   
  
Both of you ignored the teal and everyone else in the room. Signless looked at you as you handed off Cronus to Dualscar. His eyebrows went from an surprise to an neutral look when he saw Cronus for the first time. You were smiling as you held Cronus’s bottom up as Dualscar took the grubling placing it’s head on his shoulder. “He’ll be good for at least three hours. I’ll be back in an hour or so. I just have to send an message to Mivfir and some of the other Captains.”   
  
Dualscar nodded as he shooed you with one of his hand. “Aye, lass get going.”   
  
You looked at the crew who was with you. “Boys make sure he doesn't get in trouble.”   
  
The six man crew laughed lightly as you followed disciple out the door. Dualscar leaned over the table looking at the map. “Neigh thee only wway any vvermin will appear is from here...” Dualscar pointed to the south gate of the village. “Thee east is too close to thee cliffs of Hilopu and I neigh think land dwwellers will set foot in the seas but wwe havve that covvered. If they come from thee north the gutterbloods will noww. The South is the only one in wwhich they can use...”   
  
The plan was if anything were to go wrong that the Sea dwellers would take care of it. They were the first line of defense then it was the blues that were there, teals, and so on each other exit had maybe two trolls watching from it at most. Dualscar spoke about your plan that you had formulated everything had an back up plan and give seven different escape plans and scenarios which could happen all which were covered. Signless watched as Dualscar moved Cronus from his shoulder to his arms after looking back a bit; as well the baby had been wake and chewing on his cape bit. So instead of that he offered the baby an more entertaining item being his necklaces. Cronus as the baby was dub lifted it’s tiny hands to try and grab Dualscar’s necklaces.   
  
Signless couldn’t help but smile even thought that baby looked like Dualscar it was all you from it’s smile to the stubbornness to do something. “Alright then that sounds like an plan we’ll follow that then. Prepare for the sermon the next night.”   
  
Everyone at the table nodded before dismissing each other to do what needed to be done. Dualscar moved to what crew he had brought with him and the other sea Captains. Dualscar’s crew formed a semi circle around him. They chatted and laughed before Dualscar gave an clicking sound. Signless looked to see that you were back down the stairs and walking over.   
  
Dualscar offered you Cronus which you snapped him up from the other troll. You bopped the baby’s nose against yours. It laughed before yawning which you cradled it into yours arms. Your back was turned to him but you seemed to be having an very intense conversion with one of the Captains who nodded with an serious look on his face. Signless was happy for you even though deep down he yearned for you but alas; it seemed like you were happy so he would just have to let you go. After all you were still friends even after this is all said and done. The rest of the night was quite and informative for the most part.   
  
Disciple rubbed her eyes a little as was getting ready for a long day sleep. Her ears flickered lighter hearing the sounds of whispering. She moved a little and opened one of the many doors. As she peaked in her heart really melted.   
  
You were sitting in the corner with Dualscar’s head on your lap. Your arm was cradling Cronus who giving an unhappy look. She nearly laughed as she seen Cronus foot whack Dualscar in the face. The elder Sea dweller grumbled as you shook. Disciple stranded her ears a little to hear you.  
  
“Don't be mad your taking up his song time...”   
  
“Wwell he’s taking by my lap room and time...”   
  
You sighed before placing your hand in Dualscar’s hair stroking it little which caused him to frown as you messed up what he had slicked back. He seemed to sigh as well as he closed his eyes. Disciple couldn’t hear the words but she could hear the tone. It was light and soothing. Disciple smiled a little but at you before closing the door. She was happy you seemed happy but even more then that you found someone who could make you smile like that all the time. Disciple moved from the door to her room where Signless was. She cuddled into him getting ready for the next nights events.   
  
The next night was chaotic but an orderly chaos. Everyone had an job or something to due to make sure nothing didn’t go off. You and the other sea dwellers had left early in the night to get everyone to there posts. Signless said as one of the lime runs had called him that everything was ready before running away to go deliver an other message.   
  
Signless bruited his cloak lightly as he walked up the stairs. Signless walked up and through the door before he closed the door behind he as he moved to the stage. He had sent Disciple to make sure everything was alright with stage and Psiioniic and Dolorosa were on a bit of crowd control.   
  
As Signless walked through the one part of the little way to the stage only to hear an sound of sicken laughter. He turned around to see an troll with make-up on his face and an cloth over his nose and mouth. Even before Signless could act the troll was coming at him. Signless looked up as he was about to summon his weapon he was going to be to late and there was no way he was going to live through the attack. Signless closed his eyes waiting for the final and single blow. He heard the sound but not the pain.   
  
He opened his eyes a little what greeted him was something he would have never thought he’d see in all his sweeps. As Signless looked at you with the body at your feet. You were covered in purple blood of the troll. Your sword shimmered in the dual moons light. You flicked your blade getting the blood off it before sheathing it again.   
  
You made an sound which had three trolls appear from almost no where. “Find the rest of the heretic’s and eliminate ALL of them.” They nodded before bowing then disappeared.   
  
Disciple, Psiioniic, and Dolorosa came running round the corner when they smelt blood as did the others. Disciple watched almost in interest as you started barking out commands which the Captains and there crew followed.   
  
Dualscar looked at you before sighing. “Lass is it a good idea to send the west Captains to the-” You listened to Dualscar as Bentya offered you an clothe to wipe off the blood. You spoke back commenting about the where the assassin’s were going and distances. You rubbed your face and hands clean before taking off your cloak passing it to Bentya who gave you his and took yours. You put on his cloak which of course was two sizes to big as you continued to defend your command choices.   
  
Psiioniic’s eyes widen a little as you took Cronus as Dualscar offered him to you. You cradled the infant who was gripping at your necklaces and slave collar cooing happily. Dolorosa opened her mouth before closing it as you turned to them as if you forget about them.   
  
You rushed over to them looking a bit frazzled. “Oh sorry I completely forgot about you guys for a second. Sorry-” You adjusted Cronus to let go of your necklaces and collar before tucking him in the sling under the cloak. “Look we’ll handle the assassin’s so please do your final sermon Signless. You need not worry about your safety or the crowds. We’ll fight fang and claw to make sure you all stay safe.” You smiled at Signless who looked over at Dualscar who gave an smug look. You never let Signless get an word in before you walked away. “See you later Chief! Heretics await!”  
  
You turned your back waving as Disciple laughed and Signless gave an smile. “Don’t forget to write Y/n!”   
  
Dualscar moved lightly as you walked to him. He nodded to the group before you both seemed to disappear into the alleyway. You and Dualscar moved from the alleyway to the south main entrance were you were greeted with reports and other actives threatening the sermon. Dualscar watched as you grabbed an paper before starting to form counter attacks even with Cronus asleep in the sling under your cloak.   
  
Dualscar leaned against the wall as you stood there commanding the assassins and Captains. It was an while till you stood there chatting lightly on an runner holding an new report. Dualscar and the others never got to hear the final sermon but none of them really cared too. They got to see Signless’s words and practice in real application.   
  
You stood there as an mutant the lowest form on the hemospectum commanding, leading, and thinking at an higher level then any Highblood could. Dualscar smiled he had never felt more at peace then he did at that moment of time. He finally figured out he his duty was to the people he that called his crew and to protect the trolls of all colors from harm. The both of you had an grubling and maybe more in the future. He grinned a little finally he had a chance to find what he was looking for and he was sure you’d be there ever step of the way.  
  
Dualscar ending  
  
It had been three sweeps since that day and as far as the sea went nothing really changed. The only difference any of the sea dwellers seen was port side land dwellers were a bit kinder to them and more of them would pop into the sea to be pirates. Most died within the first months of sea life since many couldn’t swim or stand the whispers. But unlike the sea the land found many changes. Civil war broke out from coast to coast. The royalists of the old era against the rebellion of the new era.   
  
Two Empress’s came head to head with each other. The old cruel one versus the new peaceful one. Everyone nearly dropped there jaws when word got out that the rebellion had an new Empress to take over the old one. It two sweeps for the fighting to end and the New Empress to take over. Even though peace as been going for an sweeps the fights still broke out between to two old forces but that effect you and the ships hardly. It did make it dangerous to go to port at times but you’d get letter from other Orphaners' or ships tell you of the fighting so it was safe for the most partly even more so for the grubs...   
  
You opened the door very quietly looking out. It seemed none of the crew had gotten up yet. You smiled as the normal black sky was an off gray color meaning it was sound enough to go out. You closed the door before pulling on an backpack and adjusting the sling around your chest which held an new sleeping grubling.   
  
You crept to the small bed behind yours and Dualscar’s. You waved the smaller child to you. Cronus smile lightly holding the blanket that the crew had got him before he was born. You looked to Dualscar’s sleeping form. He knew where to find you three if he really needed too. It was someone you did everything the ship stop at the port. You opened the door before you and Cronus stepped out onto the deck. “Come on, Cronus quietly now...”   
  
Cronus nodded. “Yes mama...”   
  
You both sneaked off the ship and out of the port. You lead Cronus for a little before picking him up the rest of the way. Ever the well being mindful of little Erdian in the sling. You moved out of the village to an small lush grassy hill and very old looking pink tree. You settled down at the trunk placing Cronus down who jumped and rolled down the hill laughing.   
  
You smiled shaking your head as you took off your backpack and undid your cloak before sitting on it. You patted Erdian’s back lightly to woke him up a little. Tiny royal purple blinked before looking up at you with an scowl. You smiled lightly; “Erdian don’t give me that look...come on little one...”   
  
You cradled Erdian as you undid the sling so the blanket fall around him. Erdian gurgled lightly as he looked to the side as Cronus came running up with his hair every which way. “Mama look what I found!”   
  
He’s waving an sticks at you which you smiled. “Well look at that Cronus...”   
  
Cronus came close to you excited. You smiled lightly as you spoke to your eldest as the youngest looked so absorbed of the different colors from the safety of your arms and the blanket. Dualscar snapped up awake as someone knocked on his door waking him up. “Wwhat!” He gripped his weapon rather tightly pointing it around.   
  
There was another knock at the door. “Captain problem...” Dualscar groaned as he rolled out of the nest. Either you, Cronus, or the baby were there. You must had gotten to work early. Dualscar moved opening the door as Xeriya looked at him.   
  
Xeriya had taken over as First mate after Mivfir had passed on not long after Erdian was born as well as Caw both within days of each other. Erdian was only at tops three days old when the elders past. Mivfir’s death was an heavy blow to everyone but more so the main leaders of the ship. This was because he was his, yours, and Xeriya’s adoptive father well Cronus, Erdian, and Verxia’s grandfather. It was an heavy loss that everyone felt some more then others. Dualscar knew if it wasn't for Cronus or Erdian you would have lost yourself in grief.   
  
Dualscar shook his head; “Wwhat did you say Xeriya?”   
  
Xeriya rolled his eyes. “Kids and Y/n gone. Poof!”   
  
Xeriya made the action of disappeared. Dualscar groaned before looking at his desk. Yup your slave collar was gone. “Urgh that lass tis going to get an right booting...”   
  
Xeriya frowned lightly. “Find her?”   
  
Dualscar shook his head. “Neigh let me get on me breeches and top I’ll go collect thee mutinies.” Xeriya nodded as Dualscar closed his door. It wasn't more than an minute or two that Dualscar came back out. Xeriya looked at him as Dualscar waved his hand. “Get the lads ready to take to thee seas wwhen me and thee mutinies get back Xer.” Xeriya nodded as Dualscar walked off the ship. Knowing damn well where you were.   
  
He had done this for 3 sweeps. Dualscar moved rather easily through the crowd in the village. He past the outer gates to the small rolling hills that surrounded the village. You never went far and state to the same place every time. Dualscar’s fins vibrated as he heard the laughter of an baby and of an child. As he got closer he heard an small chuckle. Dualscar looked down to the ground he could see the the foot steps of you and Cronus.   
  
As Dualscar walked he jerked his head to looked up as he heard an child like shout. “Daddy!” Dualscar looked up at see an dirt face Cronus holding an rather sad pretend looking sword. He glanced a bit to see you were holding onto Erdian who’s feet where hovering over the grass. Erdian looked like he was an mix of happy and disgusted.   
  
As Dualscar walked up he pressed and hand on Cronus’s head as the child was running around him. Cronus smiled as he felt Dualscar’s ringed hand on his head. “Go play Cronus I’ll be wwatching ye...” Cronus nodded before running off just a little bit to continue playing.   
  
Cronus looked a little as Dualscar sat behind you his legs on either side of you. Cronus looked a little at you and Dualscar. Dualscar had his arm wrapped around your waist as you both chatted to each other sharing tiny kisses every know and again. Cronus smiled looking he hoped one day he could have an mateship like yours.   
  
You smiled at Dualscar; “I’m glad to see you didn’t send one of the others after us Captain.” you winked at him as you set Erdian on the blanket on you lap.   
  
Dualscar snorted. “Neigh lass twwas onto ye wwere doing. Tis thee same thing ye do wwhenever wwe come to tis port. Ye force me to come an take an wwee break from thee role of ship Captain.”   
  
You giggled as Dualscar sat behind you and resting his chin on your shoulder. You leaned your back against his chest as he offered Erdian one of his fingers which the baby grabbed onto before going cross eyed to gum at his fingers and rings. You looked up as Cronus called for you to show his very bad sword skill. Dualscar felt and heard you laugh. He closed his eyes gently relaxing as a gentle smile touched his lips.   
  
He found what he was looking for an loyal and fierce mate with grublings, an crew that was family, and a ship that was home. It was all he ever wanted and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Demirep is an real word. It’s an rare old fashion french for whore believe it or not.


	30. Our Journey: GHB Route Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One choice, one action. For every one choice made another made an different one. So many timelines and variables. It's an consistent flow of what could have been, what can be, and should have happened. For every action there is an reaction... what if you choice differently?

You picked to stay and fight. You were not going to let him get away with this. Summoner betrayed you and your friends. You didn’t know what you felt other then rage and hatred for the once thought of friend troll.   
  
You hoped Signless and the others could forgive you. You hoped they had escaped from the cellar. If you remembered correctly the old troll said something about an underground escape route. You prayed that the villagers would help them escape. You knew Signless would want to find you but you knew that the others wouldn’t let him with a heavy heart leave you. You hoped they were safe because you weren’t going to be meeting them. You were sure this was going to be the day you died and you were hell bent in taking Summoner and the as many blue bloods with you.   
  
You looked at your enemy before screamed a war cry before running at the Summoner already you had let your self be consumed and be blinded by rage. You were stopped by the ring of blue-bloods. You pounded your fists on some of the blue-bloods blocking your way you screamed. You did anything you could to them in such a small space of the alleyway. The only thing you could really do is fight with your hands. But this also stopped the blue bloods from containing you. Since i was a small space they all couldn’t gain up on you. This caused the fighting to pour out into the streets since they thought they could get better control over you.   
  
Sadly it was the opposite since instead of the cramp alleyway you had room to move around and lash out better. The villagers who peaked out just stood and watching the mess were horrified. You were out of control you were mauling and maiming who ever got into contact to you. Blueblood bodies were thrown about and dropped where ever you had killed them. Some of the blue bloods were on the roofs went to shooting at you with arrows. You didn’t defend yourself from them evident from the arrows were in your back and wounds allover your body. You just fought bare knuckle style with the bluebloods’. Blood was everywhere and it wasn’t just your own red blood and blue color blood was all over you. Screams from blue bloods who were unlucky enough to get there eyes gorged out or hunks of skin, muscle, and even their throats removed by your teeth. The villagers watched as some of the bluebloods backed away from the circle which was starting to thin out. Summoner just stood there outside watching with an blank expression on his face.    
  
Your fighting caused more to leave trying to find Signless to turning to stop you. But more importantly your commotion caused someone else who get angry at his servants. You panted heavy the animalistic screams from your throat had died down so had the bluebloods willing to get close to you.   
  
The Blueblood in your hands was screaming in pain blue bloodily empty sockets were what was left where his eyes used to be. You stared at him and stared as he just screamed for mercy. You heard stomping as you looked to the side of you a huge bulked out and tall troll stood holding clubs. He stared almost amused. You growled before twisting the trolls head in your hands so it was facing the other way before you dropped him looking at your new target. You growled as he chuckled tiny honks coming from his throat.   
  
“You motherfucking think you can motherfucking take me you motherfucking mutant! Try it motherfucker!” He opened his arms with an sadist smile. You took his invitation as you charged him head on. He smirked; “Dumb mother-”   
  
He was going to end it in one hit as he swung his spike clubs at you he waited for the familiar sound of a skull crashing but instead it was building. You had vanished in front of him. He growled as someone pounced on his back. He looked under him to see your feet dangling. The Grand Highblood turned to grab you he chuckled. This was amusing to him you trying so hard to hurt him. He could feel your nails and your teeth as he grabbed your cloak it tore off in his hand. He snared dropping it as you grabbed his hair using it to jerk back his head. “Motherfucking lowblood!” he moved both his hands back to grab you which got you biting the one hand and the other nailed at.   
  
The Grand Highblood grabbed your leg before ramming his back against the building behind the both of you. You let out a yelp giving him the chance to pull you off him. You had enough sense to get a good hold onto his long fluffy hair. So as he yanked you forward you pulled his hair. He snarled in your face as his free hand circled around your throat squeezing it hard. You let go of his hair to try and wrap around your hands around his wrist to get his hands off your neck. You still put up a fight with kicking him but what started with strong kicks ended up weak your feet were resting against his lower stomach. “You see motherfucker this is why you will bow to me!” He shook you by the neck till you spat in his face.   
  
You felt yourself sliding into the black void from blood loss, the drugs they shoot you with, and from over exhaustion. “I...will..never...bow...to...yo-” You limped out in his hand. Your eyes rolled back into your head as it fall back exposing your neck to him.   
  
The Grand Highblood stared at you colorless and red blood stained mucus dripped from his face. He gripped his teeth as he started to tighten is hold on your arms. His fangs bore out as his red eyes glowed. He was going to motherfucking cull you an enjoy it. You blood would be on his wall for him to stare and laugh. Yet he huffed calming down he stared to gain some of his sense back. It was almost refreshing to have a fight in his prey.  
  
This made him smile the merciful messiahs command him use you as prey to toy with you before culling you. He wanted to see you shake and beg for your life before he culled you. And if he kept you alive long enough he would watch as the Signless watch as he culled you in front of him. The Grand Highblood started to honk sickeningly it grew in volume as it turned into a laugh. Summoner came close to the Grand Highblood; “That is my mistress’s prey land dweller.” The Grand Highblood  looked at him holding you closer to himself then Summoner. He snarled and snapped his jaws at the Summoner. “Then tell your fucking mistress she can motherfucking take it up with me later. This motherfucker is mine! She can motherfucking cull the other motherfuckers went he caught them. Now motherfucking tell her that you motherfucking flying piece of motherfucking low blood shit.” Summoner nodded before taking to the air to tell the Empress what he had said.   
  
Darkleer looked at The Grand Highblood sweating from worry for himself not the Grand Highblood. “Highblood was that wise. You know how The Empress can get...” his voice rasped lightly.   
  
The Grand Highblood through you over his shoulder so you face as at his back and your ass was facing his front. “Come motherfucking darkleer I have a new plaything to motherfucking break. Cull these other weak motherfuckers there usefulness as motherfucking ended.”   
  
Darkleer frowned before clenching his jaw. “Yes Highblood I will obey.”   
  
The Grand Highblood smiled as he walked off the sounds of screams and bloodshed painted the village the motherfucking colors of the rainbow. Just the way he liked it. The Grand Highblood smirked thinking of culling trolls and his motherfucking mural as he came up to an scary looking hooves-beast drawn cart. The cart itself had seen better days. Different trolls blood were splashed and painted on it. The wheels looked an permit rainbow color from it. The hooves-beast themselves looked scary foam dripped from there mouths and so huge it size.   
  
The poor Blueblood on the riders seat gulped nervously as he dropped you into the seat beside him. He was not worried you’d attack him you were out cold with all the slaver drugs his servants had no doubt put on the arrows. The grand Highblood smiled till the Blueblood spoke know souring his good mood. “Highblood is it wise to-”   
  
The Grand Highblood kicked the Blueblood under the seat before threaten him with one of his clubs. “You better get motherfucking go before I motherfucking dug you a motherfucking hole and run this motherfucking cart over your head just to watch your lowblood self paint me motherfucking home!”   
  
The Blueblood snapped his mouth shut and got the hooves-beasts moving at an faster then normal pace.   
  
The Grand Highblood smiled; “It’s going to be motherfucking enjoyable...” He stared at you before laughing he was going to enjoy breaking you.


	31. Our Journey: GHB Route Chapter 2

The sounds of hooves pounding the ground echoed through the desert like terrain. The huffing and panting of giant hoof-beasts could be heard. If others were present they would see this giant beasts tugging the reins around there mouths and bodies pulling an bloody rainbow like carriage cart.   
  
In the cart were three different figures. One was an thin blue blood sweating up a storm as he held onto the reins of the beasts who were pulling the cart. His teeth seemed to be broken as the chattering from the bumping cart in the drivers seat. It seemed he feared the person within the cart like carriage itself which keep him going.   
  
In the cart was an tall and dangerous looking troll. Everyone of troll society knew his name. He was the tallest, cruelest troll in the area. He was as if death itself bowed to him. The troll was Grand Highblood who was smiling evilly. His black mane stuck every which way; his make upped face could make grow trolls cry in fear. But besides him slumped against him was an creature like no other. Wounds were very evident on it. It was marked as an mutant for the red blood which seemed crusted on it. The troll itself looked was not just any mutant it was different not just by blood but in it’s skin and features. Whatever creature it was it was a pitted one to had been caught by the monster.   
  
As the time seemed to pass the cart seemed to slow down as it pulled closer to an orange like giant castle. The Blueblood seemed to sigh in relief to see the castle. An light or two flickered on the top of the front of the castle walls which opened. Two giant doors seemed to open as they got closer enough. The hive like castle seemed to burst into action as the owner had returned.   
  
As the cart passed through the gate which caused the Blueblood to pulled on the reins to get the hoof-beasts to stop. The hoof-beasts did stop snorting, screeching, and causing trouble since they were back in there home.   
  
The Highblood stood up kicking open the door so he could step out. “Motherfuckers shut up your giving me a motherfucking headache!” He shouted at the hoof-beasts who looked at him before stopping just nickering at him.   
  
Some of the blue bloods stood in one place paused with there actions not wanting to be at the end of his anger. The Highblood looked behind him at you. Your h/c color hide your closed e/c eyes. Your breathes were coming out as huffs as while your skin was an pale s/c color. He smiled lightly as he reached over and grabbed you by the scruff of the shirt pulling you out of the cart with him. Your legs flopped under you as your unconscious form was held up by your shirt.   
  
The Highblood snarled in sicken pleasure. “Motherfucking get my motherfucking beasts feed and motherfucking care for. I motherfucking want all you motherfuckers to get motherfucking back to work or I’m going to kill all you motherfuckers.” He growled out before licked his lips lightly as he started t stomp away dragging you along by your shirt.   
  
The bluebloods easily started back to work some whipping slaves into over drive to build the walls up higher or stronger. As The Highblood stomped through his hive everyone parted around him trembling in fear. Some didn’t look at him but at you as he dragged you along. He called one or two of them to follow him which they did obediently.   
  
The Highblood smirked as he walked through the twisted passageways to his dungeons. He had so many lowbloods motherfucking breaking his motherfucking rules he had to make more room which meant more motherfucking blood for his motherfucking walls as the motherfucking merciful messiahs told him. For once though the motherfucking dark messiahs were telling him to wait to not cull you just yet. They motherfucking wanted to see you break before he motherfucking culled you. But motherfucking first he motherfucking wanted you health to motherfucking be motherfucking aware when he motherfucking culled you. A  
  
s he slammed the last door opened trolls within the same dungeon area shouted and screeched out of horror to see him. The Highblood hummed pleased as he walked pass those cells to an more cut off one. This cell was just a little more special then the others. Used for only the best motherfucking toys of his. The cell was smaller then the rest and a bit more dirtier on the floor but that fact didn’t matter it. It didn’t matter because there were chains hanging off the walls.   
  
The Highblood opened the door easily for it was never locked. As he pushed which caused the heavy iron door to slam and chatter of the iron bars of the cell. Causing almost all of the noise in the dungeon to stop. The Highblood snared as he literally took three steps to the get to the wall. You murmured lightly in your dazed state from the loud bang that was no doubt ringing in your ears. The Highblood snared at you as he grabbed one of your arms with his free hand to hold you as he moved the other hand know free from holding your shirt to place the wall cuff on you.   
  
His followed the process with your other hand as well before getting on of the bluebloods to finish with your feet. He didn't do it because the Highblood kneels for no one. “Motherfucker get away motherfucking now.” The Highblood whacked him in the face even before he stood the Highblood didn't like he was touching his new toy. A bit to much.   
  
The Highblood snarled causing the blueblood to crawl on his hands and knees to outside of the cell shaking out of fear. This made the Highblood very happy for he loved to instill fear into everything and anything. The Highblood looked at your shackled form. He licked his lips. Didn’t you look tasty like that but yet you still seemed to look defiant to him. Like you were mocking him even in your passed out form.   
  
The Highblood growled as he grabbed your face his nails dug in slightly. He could just make out slivers of e/c eyes looking at him which caused him to flash his fangs at you.   
  
Before he started to laugh well he spoke. “Motherfucker welcome the the motherfucking bellows of my motherfucking dark carnival the motherfucking greatest place on Alterian! I hope you motherfucking enjoy your motherfucking stay!”   
  
You groaned as he let your face go causing you to slack slightly from the chains gives.   
  
The Highblood walked out of the cell locking it with the key form his pocket. He shook the door once to make sure it was locked before smiling sickeningly and dropping the key in the closes bluebloods hand.   
  
The Highblood looked at his servants who shuddered lightly. “You motherfuckers will motherfucking guard my motherfucking new toy. When she motherfucking awakens you’ll motherfucking let me motherfucking now if motherfucking not you’ll motherfucking join my motherfucking walls.”   
  
The Bluebloods nodded mumbling and fearful “Yes Highblood.”   
  
The Highblood laughed as he walked out sicken honks drowned out any sound even his own stomp like footsteps. The pair waited till the Highblood had left the dungeon before shivering and looking back to you. You simple hung there your lips moved slightly as you were talking to your self in an delirium.   
  
They looked at each other; “Poor motherfucking low blood i don't favorite her...”   
  
The other nodded; “Fuck man she’d wish she was alright fucking died...”   
  
The pair looked at each other before silently standing in the dark guarding an troll who could be in the worse position possible. The Highbloods' new motherfucking toy.   
      
You seemed and felt to be floating in an state of darkness. You remember very little after the monster had a hold of you by your throat. You felt feverish hot. Your throat was sore even you wanted to rub your eyes to get up to get some water.  
  
You paused as someone called your name.   
  
“Y/n....Y/n....”   
  
You mumbled lightly trying to open your eyes.   
  
“Come on baby girl open your eyes...open them for daddy...come on Y/n...”   
  
You chirped out lightly opening your eyes. You giggled seeing your father standing in front of you with his loving and caring smile on his face. He was knelt down for you like you were little again. “Come on my baby girl. Come here...”   
  
You grinned starting to walk to him. “Daddy! There you are! I had such a weird dream!”  
  
Your father laughed a little his e/c eyes looked into yours. “Really my precious? Come closer and tell me all about it...”   
  
You nodded starting to walk closer to your father but it seemed no matter how far you walk he was never closer it was like he was leading you farther and farther away from something.   
  
You frowned starting to run farther and farther to him the scenes around you flickered from blackness to lights. You paused to look around you could see Signless and your friends there crying in sorrow that faded before other images flickered to an cell were you were in.  
  
Blue bloods were look at you. One who’s very face wrinkled with concern he seemed to be letting down your body as the other run from beside him.   
  
You shook your head those were dreams a bad very bad dreams. You started to run to your father calling at him. “Daddy! Stop moving! Daddy!”   
  
You shouted he seemed to stop them with a frown looking behind you. “Why wouldn’t you let her be...leave my baby girl to me she does not belong here or there...” You frowned who was he talking too?   
  
You turned slightly to see a red frog sitting there and an shadow figure standing there it’s eyes glowing a white color. Either never blinked just sat and stood there staring.   
  
You clenched your jaw lightly before you looked at your father who look more sorrowful by the minute. “I see...” was all he mumbled lightly. “Then I'll take my leave then...”   
  
You blinked confused as your father seemed to liquefy into water before disappearing in front of you much to your horror. You were about to shout when an powerful and loud snarl came into your ears.   
  
You looked to see a tiny flicker of light to see the troll that you had fought holding you with one arm and lifting your shirt up as if disgusted. “Motherfucker mutant! I never gave you my motherfucking permission to motherfucking go to die!” The light flickered out like an candle in the wind.   
  
You turned to look at the frog again. It’s eyes forever staring. You tried to back up only to have a voice in your head speak.   
  
　　                                     _**“Go back...”**_   
  
You swallowed a bit thickly;  
  
　　                             _**“Go back...You need to go back.”**_   
  
The frog seemed to start to grow it’s eyes swirled in colors. You step back farther and farther. You shouted as you high tailed but from were you came as you stared behind you failed to notice the shadow in front of you. You and the shadow landed head first into the ground. You groaned lightly looking under you. But it was blackness.   
  
You frowned the body under you was blackness. It was as if your eyes were closed. You heard people laugh lightly;   
  
“Y/n mew need to get up silly!”   
  
“Y/n if you sleep any longer I’ll sick Disciple on you.”   
  
“Hey ith it okay if I pour water on her. Maybe that’ll wake her up.”   
  
“Stop it you three she’s really tried...come on Y/n wake up for me.” Dolorosa’s voice seemed to change slightly a bit more withered to your ears. “Open your eyes little one...”   
You closed your eyes scrunching them tightly lightly. That’s right you had to go back to your friends.  
  
You opened your eyes a little only to feel horrible with the sudden light and the feeling of a ton of bricks were on your chest. You gurgled lightly as you opened your eyes more even when someone placed your head in there lap.  
  
You blinked to see Dolorosa you huffed at her confused why was it so quiet. “Uh...D-Dolorosa?” You whimpered almost to the point of tears. “W-why do I hurt so much?”   
  
The Jade looked at you with concern as she rubbed your cheek with her thumb. “Shush little one. Ye were in a bit of a fight and are suffering a bit from it. Don’t worry I’m here know.”   
  
You didn’t know why but you suddenly started to cry which caused the Jade to calmly run her hands through your hair shushing you. “Easy little one. Everything’s okay don’t cry.”   
  
You coughed before you spoke. “But everyone else!”   
  
The Jade smiled gently. “Are fine. They are down stairs eating. So come know relax and let me take care of ye.” You bubbled a bit before coming down. You nuzzled her lap a little before sighing tired out. “That’s it go to sleep little one...” Your eyelids dropped as you limped out in the motherly Jade’s lap as she stroked your hair.  
  
As you slept the Jade looked in front of her another was staring at her and you. “Is the wiggler asleep?” She nodded before looking up as an very low and angry grunt was heard.   
  
In the door to the opened cell stood the Grand Highblood with his arms crossed with an furious look on his face. “Motherfucker is a Suffer follower. Motherfucking miracles! I motherfucking have a true motherfucking toy to motherfucking cull. See you motherfucking slaves motherfucking get the motherfucking mutant bitch all up and motherfucking fine. Cause you motherfucking waste of motherfucking blood are on the motherfucking line.” He snapped at them before turning on his heels out of the cell and dungeon.   
  
The one blue blood stood there with an sad look on his face. “Gisqay, Xikloo if you two need anything for the kid let me know I’ll get it from you. Poor wiggler never ever got a chance...” He shook his head as the two Jades sighed.   
  
Gisqay tried to smile as you clench her skirt lightly mumbling; “I’m sorry...I'm sorry....don’t leave me...” Gisqay shushed you gently as she nodded to Xikloo who started back to work to get the poison out of your system and trying to battle your infection.   
  
Gisqay turned to the blueblood and smiled; “I thank ye Jyvlin. Ye are a messiah of light ye are. Leave thee wiggler to us and thee little one be fine as a sun season’s rain.”   
  
Jyvlin nodded with a smile before closing the cell door standing outside it. Both Gisqay and Xikloo started fangs and claws first into fixing you up.   
  
Highblood Pov  
  
The Highblood stomped his way to his motherfucking chilling block. It was a motherfucking angry motherfucking day. All the trolls that were pulled in front of him didn’t motherfucking even satisfy his own motherfucking need to see their motherfucking fear. That stupid motherfucking mutant had your motherfucking think-pan in an motherfucking meddle.   
  
He couldn’t motherfucking understand it. The motherfucking great motherfucking messiahs weren’t motherfucking giving him clear motherfucking message. The Highblood roared in sudden angry as a blueblood walked in front of him.   
  
The Blueblood froze before it became headless with the Highblood's hands ripping off it’s head. The Highblood huffed before he’s now red eyes looked at the female blueblood who was trembling calling for mercy. “P-please M’lord I beg you...no...no m’lord! Please-AH!”   
  
The Highblood suddenly lost himself in his angry as he called his weapon and beat the female blueblood to death with his spiked clubs. Unfortunately it wasn’t till he calmed down that he found himself covered in blue blood with at least 12 corpses around him.   
  
The Highblood spat and flicked his weapons splashing the walls of the hive with blue. The Highblood shook his head as he started to walk away his heavy steps were the only thing that echoed the passageways. As he walked he thought back to how the motherfucking mutant bitch had caused his sudden lack of motherfucking sanctification...  
  
Troll pov  
(Four days prior to the present)  
  
Jyvlin stood outside of the wigglers cell for the past two days your shallow breathes were getting to him. He turned his head to look you. You had sweat dripping down your face his eyes widen as you throw up onto the floor before you weakly called out for your guardian.   
  
Jyvlin whipped out the keys having enough of this torture. He lifted one of the torches off the walls and sat it in one of the holders. He looked at see stunting e/c eyes just barely open. Jyvlin spoke at the mutant. “Hey there kiddo I need you to state with me okay? Just hold on old Jyvlin will get you down.”  
  
The blue blood beside him Fyvlng looked panic; “Sir Jyvlin we can't the Highblood-!”   
  
Jyvlin snarled at the younger blood as he started to undo the chains your upper body leached forward onto Jyvlin’s who caught you. “The Highblood can kiss my ass boy and suck my wrinkled motherfucking bulge while he’s at it! Go to the throne room and tell Darkleer of the mutant’s condition. He’ll tell the Highblood monster.”   
  
Jyvlin looked down as the younger blueblood ran from the cell to let Darkleer now. Jyvlin looked at you as your eyes started to close. “No kiddo state with me! Hey!”   
  
Jyvlin could feel his old face wrinkle with concern as you breathes tried shallower and faster. You were hotter then the morning sun. He cursed lightly as he grabbed a bit of water from the poach on his back. He poured it over your head then lifted your shirt to pour some on the wound.   
  
When he pulled up your shirt his face dropped. Your wound was infected and had almost black crust on the edges. Damn the high bloods poison! Poisoning babe’s that are barely out of the wigglehood. Jyvlin cursed he now had to keep you alive till the highblood came with the jades. Maybe then he could inform his outside source about the mutant the Highblood at caught.    
  
Meanwhile Fyvlng was running down and up passages and hallways to the throne room. The guards looked at him with a surprised look as he pushed past them into the throne room. “Sir Darkleer! Master Grand Highblood! The Mutant as taken deathly ill! Senor Jyvlin is with it now trying to keep it alive!”   
  
Darkleer looked at Fyvlng who was on had literally slide in on his knees in front of them. There was three body's of dead trolls in front of him blood covered the Highbloods' hands and clothes. Three sea dweller purple wigglers laid died in front of the Highblood with echoing horrors on there faces.   
  
Fyvlng seemed a little bit relaxed maybe this help the Highblood not cull him.   
  
Unfortunately that is not the case the Highblood stands up with an furious frown on his face. “You motherfucking low bloods! Can’t you motherfucking do any motherfucking thing right!” He roared as he literally stomped on corpses of the sea dweller wigglers under his feet. The wigglers causing purple blood to splash on the floor and on the young blueblood.   
  
He didn’t even twitch there was no love lose between sea dwellers and land dwellers. Both Darkleer and Fyvlng watched as the Highblood got up. “Let me motherfucking see the motherfucking mutant.”   
  
The Highblood stepped on the tiny corpses causing the faint sound of squashing from his foot steps. Darkleer followed the Highblood with Fyvlng following trying to keep up. As the Highblood walked into the dungeons he could see the light of the torch against the wall of your cell.   
  
The Highblood growled as he stomped over. “Who the motherfucking do you think you are old wrinkled you motherfucking blue blood!”   
  
The old blue blood turned his head with the mutant in his arms. To the old trolls credit he snarled back at the all powerful Highblood. “The one who wouldn't let your fucking new toy of a wiggler die!”   
  
Jyvlin had set you on the ground as he stood up glaring down the Highblood. The Highblood snarled at him moving his hand so fast that Jyvlin didn’t have time to react. The Highblood whacked the elder troll in the face with an fist causing him to slam into the cell wall. Jyvlin didn’t shout as he hit the cell wall or from the punch.   
  
Fyvlng ducked into the cell to help Jyvlin as Darkleer grabbed onto the Highblood hand. “Highblood please the elder was just doing what you ask of them.”   
  
The Highblood turned his head at Darkleer before shaking his hand off him. “Motherfucker I motherfucking never gave you motherfucking permission to touch me you motherfucking low blood piece of motherfucking shit!”   
  
Darkleer clenched his jaw little before standing still. “Forgive me Highblood.”   
  
The Highblood looked down from him to you. Your eyes were open but only a crack. He could see e/c eyes looking like they were touching the plains of the messiahs. The Highblood gave a roar as he grabbed your arm tightly lifting you half way off the ground by your limp arm before grabbing you by the under arm to lift you up so he could pull up your shirt. The Highblood lifted your shirt up to see what Jyvlin had seen.   
  
His snarled in disgust it was a low level poison and you couldn’t even motherfucking stand up to that. The Highblood felt motherfucking disgusted and dishearten on your ability to keep him entertained. He snapped at you as your eyes looked like they were closing. “Motherfucker mutant! I never gave you my motherfucking permission to motherfucking go to die!”   
  
But your eyes closed regardless of what the Highblood had said. He dropped you onto the floor very violently before growling and whipped where he touched you on his clothes. The Highblood turned towards Darkleer. “Motherfucking get the two motherfucking old motherfucking Jade slaves here now motherfucking Darkleer.”   
  
Darkleer bowed before leaving to collect the Jades at the Highbloods request. It wasn’t a long wait no one kept the Highblood waiting. He heard the sounds of flat shoes hitting the stairwell. He could see the open pop open with to flushed and flustered elderly Jades looking around to find the cell.   
  
They spotted the Highblood bowing and coming over before settling down not waiting for him to say anything. The Highblood snarled at the younger blueblood telling him to rudely leave as well as Darkleer and the elder blueblood Jyvlin. Jyvlin refused saying unless the Highblood was going to guard you he need to state.   
  
The Highblood snared at him keeping quiet. The two Jades worked fast and with persuasion that came from years of experience. The one had stuffed some sort of paste onto your tongue before settling your head in her lap stroking your throat to get you to swallow it. After doing so you groaned lightly in pain. The Highblood watched as the herbs and potions they were forcing into you and your wound seemed to be working. What seemed like hours was really span of minutes. You breathed deeply as a groan passed your lips.   
  
The Highblood watched as you eyelids seemed to flutter before you gave an more throaty moan. The Jade who’s lap you were on patted your head before shifting you better onto her lap better. Your eyelids opened to reveal in pain e/c eyes. You called out lightly to the Jade who smiled even as you whimpered. “Uh...D-Dolorosa?”   
  
The Highblood gave a sicken smile as he stood in the door to the opened cell he crossed his arms just to contain his body from twitching in an furious but pleased look on his face. “Motherfucker is a Suffer follower. Motherfucking miracles! I motherfucking have a true motherfucking toy to motherfucking cull. See you motherfucking slaves motherfucking get the motherfucking mutant bitch all up and motherfucking fine. Cause you motherfucking waste of motherfucking blood are on the motherfucking line.”   
  
The Highblood turned to Jyvlin before telling the blueblood that he is to get him when you are up. He snapped at the elder trolls before turning on his heels out of the cell and dungeon. He only got so far before he started to laugh in almost twisted joy. Oh he was going to make you bend and twist in his grasp. The Highblood started to lick his lips in pure anticipation of watching you crumble like sand in his claws.  
  
But know all he had to do was wait and if it is one thing the Highblood hates more then low bloods is waiting. He growled as he stood the hall to his chill block for a bit of resting before he would cull some more low bloods the great messiahs deemed unfit.   
  
Highblood pov   
(time skip back to present day and add two days ahead)   
  
The Highblood sat in his throne. His head was leaned back exposing his neck as he stared up at the ceiling. “More motherfucking paint needs to motherfucking be up there.”   
  
The Highblood moved his head down before playing his head in an head seeing the couple of trolls before him. The trolls seemed to be begging him to spare the life of himself and the charges under him. He had not comment a crime. It didn’t really matter to the Highblood if he did or not but the trolls voice was starting to brother him to the point of anger. The Highblood didn’t waste time in killing the troll as well as the charges under him. He giggled in an manly troll way. The young charges tried to run from him only to be stopped by a wall before trying to hiss at him. “Motherfucking lowbloods...”   
  
He grabbed the older wigglers necks before cracking them in his hands. After dropping the corpses on the floor the Highblood moved back into his throne and crossed his one leg over. “Motherfucking Darkleer get me-” T  
  
he Highblood snarled as the throne door blasted open causing the blueblood who was panting to interrupt the Highblood. The blueblood saluted them both. “Master Highblood the Mutant has woken up! What are your orders sir!”   
  
The Highblood flashed his fangs twisting his lips into an excited sicken smirk. “Motherfucking miracles! I was just motherfucking getting motherfucking bored! Low motherfucking blood being the motherfucking mutant motherfucking bitch to here motherfucking now. And motherfucking make sure the motherfucking bitch is motherfucking chained up nice and motherfucking tight.” The Highblood licked his lips and fangs lightly.   
  
The blueblood nods before running out of the room to do what he was told. Darkleer repressed a sigh. “Motherfucking cancel the other motherfucking cullings to motherfucking night. This motherfucker will be the last motherfucking one tonight.”   
  
Darkleer nodded lightly. “Yes Highblood...”   
  
The Highblood shakes his crossed leg thinking of you and what was about to happen. He gave a dark chuckle as he sat there imagining your face in tears as you begged for your life. He wanted to see that fire and spirit you had completely destroyed. If you do a good enough job even the messiahs may tell him to spare you for the night...in his nest. The Highblood growled giving an honking tiny laughs as he uncrossed his legs. He was going to enjoy this.   
  
Normal pov  
You moaned you don’t remember falling asleep. You made a move to sit up only to be stopped by something restraining you. You mumbled lightly; “Disciple let me go...”   
  
You opened your eyes turning your head only to panic for a moment it wasn’t Disciple holding you like she sometimes did at night but chains holding you to the floor. You jerked your hands then feet to see you were trapped. You struggled for a moment before wondering the fuck had happened. You heard someone give an sigh and another give a shushed sound.   
  
You turned to look to see an older looking blueblood and an younger one. The elder looked at the younger. “Go tell the asshole that the kids up. Quickly now.”   
  
The younger nodded before running off. You watched as the elder came into the cell after opening it with the keys. He knelt beside you with a gentle smile. “Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes kiddo.”   
  
He moved lightly to your hands clicking something off you felt the chains on your hands seemed to loose like you were giving more to move. “Can you sit up for me?”   
  
You frowned lightly as you did sit up. You were suddenly very wary of this elder troll. “Thanks kiddo. Do you know where you are? Whats the last thing you remember?”   
  
You frowned lightly acting defensive. “Why do you want to know?”   
  
The elder blueblood kept his smile. “Well kiddo i just wanted to see if you were okay. That fever you had as bad.”   
  
You frowned lightly before he moved showing you the water poach. “Here have a drink don’t worry there's nothing but water in it. I have been force feeding you water for days.”   
  
He gave a light chuckle he seemed out of sorts for this place. “Mister can I ask you were I am? The last thing I remember is fighting an giant jackass giant.”   
  
The elder seemed to give an defeated sigh. “You kiddo are in the Grand Highbloods hive unfortunately.”   
  
He frowned lightly before giving you a bit of a smile. Before you could speak the young blueblood came back with another blueblood holding shackles. “Jyvlin the Highblood wants her to the throne room. You can go back to your slave duties.”   
  
Jyvlin grimaced lightly before nodding. He gave you words of wisdom; “Fear doesn’t make you weak but makes your stronger.”   
  
You looked up at him before he gets up and brushes himself off leaving you to the care of the other two. The younger blueblood looked at you; “Please don’t fight okay? It’ll be over quick mutant.”   
  
You didn’t fight as the young blueblood puts the shackles on your hands before releasing the cuffs following the same with the legs. As he does this you ponder about what the elder said and how are you going to get out of the situation alive and to your friends that you didn't know if were alive or dead.   
  
You figured the best bet was to keep your head held high and face this head on because the only way you see that you were going to leave this place was either by someone breaking you out or in an box. You grimaced as the guards helped you up onto your feet. The young blue gave you a sad smile before nudging you with his hand to move forward. They guards lead you from the cell you were in and through the halls. You looked around in the halls you noticed that the walls, floors, and ceilings had seemed better nights. That long ago it seemed like this place would have been beautiful in its glory days.  
  
You shifted nervously as you got closer to where ever the Monster was. Two things pointed this out one that amount of blues, slaves, and Jades were less and the fact that the smell of blood was getting thicker. You could hear the sounds of flesh and crunching under weight. The dying smells of other lowbloods that were in holding cells.   
  
You were stopped in front of huge giant doors. They had a lovely design on it as if a women had detailed it. They were solid dark wood with light trim on them. You figure they must have once been beautiful like the rest of the hive. You let these thoughts take you over as the guards opened the door the smell of rotting flesh hit your nose then blood.   
  
You were disgusted at the smell this caused reality to set in as you were forced into the throne room. You held your head high as you looked around the throne room. Blood was painted on the walls and pictures as well. You couldn’t make out the scenes do to the lighting which seemed to be afraid to show the images. You were pushed to look in front of you.   
  
You glared fronted to see the Highblood who was sitting on his throne. An cruel smile plastered on his face. When you got close enough one of the bluebloods forced you onto your knees in front of him and forced your head down. You didn’t fight the blueblood as you knelt there with your head down. Your jaw was clenched to keep yourself from trembling.   
  
The Highblood dismissed the two bluebloods who walked out. You raised your head glaring in defiance at him. “Oh motherfucking funny mutant I’ll motherfucking take pity you beg for my motherfucking grandness to motherfucking take pity on you and tell me of the motherfucking plan the other motherfucking low bloods have.”   
  
You stared into his orange tinted purple eyes. The Highblood licked his lips softly almost in an hunger waiting to hear you beg to see that fire he saw when you both fought crumble into an pile of ash.   
  
You clenched your jaw before looking into his eyes. You were scared yes but still defiant. You stared into his orange tinted purple eyes. You felt yourself quiver as he paused leaning more forward to get close up look at you. His partly yellowed fangs shined in the torched lighten. You sucked up what courage you could. “I...I will not beg for you.”  
  
The Highblood leaned back and started to laugh till he paused your words finally sinking in. He gave a blast like honk at you as he snapped forward his eyes fully tinted red and drilling into your e/c ones. “WHAT!” He dragged you by the arms and hurdled you up so you both were face to face. “I didn’t motherfucking hear your motherfucking plea! Your as motherfucking terrified as the reason !Motherfucker don’t act so motherfucking high!” He shook you violently as he claws dug into your arms causing you to bleed.   
  
You grind your teeth before glaring at him. “I said I’m not going to beg you! I wouldn’t give you that scarification for when you kill me. I am be terrified of you but i will degrade my self for you! I will have more spirit then you will ever hope to quell! Even if I die my friends will take up where I left off!” You snapped at him your face so twisted in anger, defiance, and bits of fear. You stared at him before shouting which turns to an yelp when he dropped you from his hands.   
  
The Highblood grabs his weapon from beside his throne before he screams in anger as he lifts his club to struck you. You stared at him your e/c eyes stare into his red tinted purple ones. You wanted to close your eyes to not watch as the club came down on you but he would have to look into yours well he killed you. As he swung the club down you flinched at the last minute and closed your eyes.   
  
You feeling something wet hit you. The air around you suddenly smelt thick of blood and it wasn’t your own because you didn’t feel any pain. You opened your eyes a little at first. You were in an puddle of blue liquid. You trembled lightly turning around till you looked behind you to see one of the bluebloods who had brought you in stood there with half his face crushed in. It was his blood was all over you.   
  
You started to tremble more as you placed your hands on the ground to hold you up. You could hear the chains of your hand cuffs ting softly against each other as while as the Highblood now was huffing his red tinted eyes faded to an of yellow-orange tint ones. He sucked in a breath before flicking the club splatting blue blood onto the floor and walls. He knelt down on his heels before roughly grabbing your chain squeezing it.   
  
He looked at you before he seemed to chuckle tiny honking sounds seemed to bubble up his throat. “You will bow and you will beg for me. I will break you motherfucking lowblood sis.” The Highblood pushed you back so you fall onto your back and onto the dead blueblood. You moved quickly off the body before holding onto yourself.   
  
The Highblood smirked as he turned; “Motherfucker Darkleer come here.”  
  
Darkleer clenched his jaw lightly as he walked over from the throne. “Yes Highblood?”   
  
The Highblood looked at as you as you looked at the body. “Take the motherfucker to the stables get her working. If she’s going to be my motherfucking play thing it might as while be motherfucking useful.” The Highblood walked pasted Darkleer and sat on his throne.   
  
Darkleer inhaled in his nose before sighing through it. “Yes Highblood...”   
  
Darkleer walked over to you and hurdled you up by the arm careful not to use his full strength. You wobbly followed him. As you walked out of the throne room you looked back at the throne to see the Highblood looking at you with a wicked smile. As the doors closed your knees gave out.  
  
Darkleer looked at you as you started to shake uncontrollable on the floor. “Lowblood this is not the time to do this. Come.” He lifted you up off your knees while all but dragged you to the stables. Once you both were in there he dropped you not to gently.   
  
You looked up at him as he snared at you. “Look mutant. This is your new work as long as the Highblood doesn’t cull you.” He looked at the mighty *hoof-beasts who stood neighing at him. You slide your eyes over to them. They looked like horses from earth only a taller and more muscles. Horns seemed to sprout from behind there ears and small ones from there nose. They seemed to have a mix of white and purple make-up and markens. Intelligence seemed to ooze out of there beings.   
  
You were so wrapped up in looking at you missed what he mostly said. At the next moment everything seemed to suddenly caught up to you. You covered your face some trying to hide the fact your were crying. You finally realized you’d never get to see your friends again. You were stuck in hell playing chicken with an monster who only keep you for entertainment.  
  
“This is where you will live and work-”   
  
Darkleer looked at you went he heard a whimper. “Lowblood-”   
  
Darkleer looked at you as your colorless tears dripped down your cheeks. As he watched you somewhere inside of himself a deep,deep part of him felt bad for you. You were rubbing your eyes smearing blue blood as colorless tears fall onto your shredded clothes.   
  
Darkleer sighed lightly before walking away to give you time. “Do not move lowblood I will fetch you more..suitable clothes for you.”   
  
You could only nod at him which caused Darkleer to walk out of the stables to the new servant block. He picked at the clothes there to choice from. Darkleer finished picking you new clothes before he started towards the stable again. Before stopping again he doubt you ate as well. Darkleer sighed before going to the kitchen. Some of the bluebloods there looked up at him in fear before noticing the clothes. Some relaxed others watched as he went straight to the cook.   
  
The Blueblood cook looked at Darkleer with a friendly smile. “New blue?”   
  
Darkleer just stared as the cook scooped out some of the days meal into an soup and side plate. Darkleer nodded in thanks before walking away to the stable.  
  
You meanwhile had gained control of yourself and had drove yourself into a corner from the giant horse like creatures as they would try to attack you wit there horns. You hoped this Darkleer troll came back soon your you’d be in trouble. You fortunately didn’t have to wait long as Darkleer had came back from his gathering. You lifted your head when you saw the stable door open.   
  
Darkleer looked down at you holding the clothes and a small plate of soup and bread. You gulped lightly as the hoof-beasts neighed at him. He sighed placing the clothes at your feet. “Change into the clothes mutant.”   
  
You gave a defeated sigh as you got up. The hoof-beasts shouted at you animatedly. You trembled as you quickly grabbed the shirt and pants from him and went back to your corner. You looked at him as if he was going to leave.   
  
Darkleer just stood there; “Well lowblood i have not to time to wait for you.”   
  
You blushed causing him to blink. “Y-your going to step outside right? Your not going to watch me change.”   
  
Darkleer narrowed his eyes at you through his goggles. “Change mutant!”   
  
You flinched from him for a moment before starting to strip out of your torn clothes almost in tears. Darkleer watches you change only to see you start to struggle with the shirt. You keep trying only to fail at it. It was no wonder your shirt was just a simple pull on and off one like your pants.   
  
Darkleer shook his had grabbing a brush. You left your clothes alone so you could eat the meal Darkleer brought you. As you nibble at the trolls version of bread. As you watched Darkleer show you how to properly brush each hoof-beast. The Purple haired one ‘Pride” like his mane brushed slowly and evenly well Glutton like his just roughly brushed.   
  
As Darkleer cleaned the hoof-beasts farther you licked your lips. “Mister Darkleer may I ask a question?”   
  
Darkleer glanced at you before nodding continuing with his work. “W-why do you lowbloods see you blue trolls and the high bloods as bad trolls?”   
  
Darkleer paused in his brush strokes much to Pride’s annoyance. “Why do you want to know mutant?”   
  
You gulp looking at his blue eyes from under the goggles. “Well i just don’t understand it. Why do the low and high bloods fight each other? Was there a time when it wasn't like this?”   
  
Darkleer turned his head before finishing the brushing. “There was a time when the Lowbloods and...” he gulped nervously “the Highbloods were at peace with one another but that was in times of the old Empress.”   
  
You blinked; “So why did that change? Why does that make the blues and highbloods bad trolls?”   
  
Darkleer clenched his jaw. “Because of the choices we have made in life to take use down such a path. Like you we made a choice to be here.”  
  
You whipped your head at him. “Excuse me?!” Darkleer blinked as you stood up placing your dinner to the side so you didn’t lose it. You walked over to him forgetting the nervousness and timidness from earlier.   
  
As you snapped at him as he said you choice this path. “I fucking choose nothing! You can’t stand there and say I willingly walked into all of this!” You jabbed your finger at him with part of the shirt open.   
  
Darkleer looked at you before closing his eyes and sucking in an breath before sighing. “Mutant you did. You choice to stay and fight my blood brothers. You choice whatever outcome from there all to give time for your friends to escape.”   
  
You flinched at his words lightly before you quieted down. Darkleer looked at you before he reaches out to you. You flinch again away from him but he grabs your new shirt before doing it up properly the black color shirt with purple and blue trim showed without a doubt you were properly of the Grand Highbloods regardless of your mutation.   
  
Darkleer knelt pulling the leather ties on the pants. Even time he tugged you moved front to keep your balance. Darkleer sighed again; “Hold onto my shoulders you are moving around makes this harder then it needs to be mutant.”   
  
You clenched your jaw before placing your hands on his shoulder. “I would also have to inform you that meal times are sharp on each bell ring one in the early night, midnight, and just before sun light. As well on the topic of Highbloods that you are the Highbloods new toy this means you will cattier to his whim regardless of what you are doing to what he needs. I will be the one to get you on should occurs. Mutant I truly pity you i would want that fate on any one of my enemy's.”  
  
You trembled lightly as he tugs at the leather strings. Darkleer works in silence which makes you unnerving. You licked your lip lightly curiously getting the better of you. “If you don’t like him why are you with him. Doesn’t the bluebloods have any say in the matter. It’s like your afraid of him even thought you out number him.”   
  
Darkleer paused at the second rivet on the pants to look at you. The expression on his face had you almost look down and away in guilt. Darkleer expression was of hurt before closing his eyes and shaking his head. “We bluebloods live to serve the Highbloods. We must follow orders as giving if we like them or not. For it is because of the Highbloods our blood line has survived.”   
  
You looked at his confused which he explains as he having a hard time getting the pants tight enough to fit your small frame. “We bluebloods lived in fear once the low bloods started this war. We were hunted because many considered us Highbloods even though we had no powers. Wigglers were murder in there lusus hives. Our females killed to near extinction. This is the time frame I grew up in. That many of us grew up in. Some of the elder bloods will time you times of peace and love for all but that is but a dust in the wind. If it wasn't for the highbloods our kind would be dead. Did you know the monster that everyone sees today wasn't what he was always like.”   
  
You raised an eyebrow Darkleer didn’t know why he was telling you all this. It was just something about you. Besides it wasn't like the Highblood didn’t tell you not to talk.   
  
You licked your lips as Darkleer finally got the pants tight enough for your frame. “What do you mean?”   
  
Darkleer sighed as he finished lacing your pants he was just flitting with the button. “The Grand Highblood used to be a gentle soul. Yes he always had a short temper but he was fair. He loved, smiled, and did a lot of red quadrant things. But the path he choice let him to this point. He had saved a small group of us one day with his matespirit. She was very gentle as he was sh believed in more talking them fighting. He was fair if he helped him he would protect us. We wouldn’t have to live in fear anymore. But when he became the master of the area the Subjiggilator was when he started to change slowly.”   
  
Darkleer finished with your button but you keep your hands on his shoulders. “The daily cullings where just to much for his mind thankful though the mistress was here to keep him in line. But it was a cruse in its self mutant. The Highblood went out to fix an problem area leaving mistress here with some token forces. Well we were away the hive was attacked...the mistress didn't make it out alive. She had protected the servants and some of the guards matespirits. That’s when he lost it. He hanged so fast no one could stop it...no can stop him...we live and die by his whim and that of the great messiahs.”   
  
You opened your mouth before closing it. “I...I’m sorry Mister Darkleer...”   
  
You took your hands off of his shoulder before looking down feeling bad. It was hatred that breed hatred. He shifted about onto his feet about to say something when there was an knock at the door.   
  
“Darkleer sir! The Highblood requests you in the throne room!”   
  
Darkleer sighed before shouting and dismissing the troll outside the door. He looked at you again before the hoof-beasts. “If you so much as hurt my boys mutant...”   
  
He griped your arms rather strongly. “I’ll fucking rip you to bits the Highblood will be the least of your problems...”   
  
Darkleer let you go before opening the door and walking out of the stable. He was kind enough to close the door as while. But with his presents gone it felt lonely.   
  
Even though what he said to you scared you shitless you were lonely no presents to talk to other then the animals. Who looked at you with an evil eyes. You knew they were care from as of today so you weren't need to do anything. What took a while was to find a place to make an bed. The hoof-beasts were as while either biting you or nearly stomping on you with there powerful hooves.   
  
You ended up in the corner and curled up under an low shelf o keep the beasts from biting you. You sighed lightly the two beasts seemed to settle down for the day. As you laid there curled and sleepy your eyes slide shut letting you dream in tears about your friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *snowefox.deviantart.com/art/Ho…  
> **just for your interest you may want to read Monsters are Made by myself to see what I am hinting towards though I change it slightly so they didn't co-exist


	32. Our Journey: GHB Route Chapter 3

You groan as something poked you lightly. You moved your hand before someone laughed. You opened your eyes a little to see Disciple with her innocent looking grin. You barked at her angrily. “What’s the idea Disciple I was having an okay sleep.”   
  
Disciple frowned a little as she looked at you. You tilted your head till she spoke. “Mew were calling for us Y/n well mew were sleeping. I was worried about mew.”   
  
You smiled a little before waved her down to you. Disciple smiled as she ducked under the blanket you had over you. Her body against yours had you almost give an happy sigh. You nuzzled close to her as she purred lightly. “Sorry Disciple it was a bad dream…”   
  
Disciple tilted her head lightly. “What about?”   
  
You hummed before giggling. “It’s really stupid…”   
  
Disciple laughed. “Try me Y/n.”   
  
You smiled before closing your eyes and nuzzling your face into her neck sighing happily. She felt so warm it was so strange Disciple was never warm she was always slightly cooler then you. “I dreamt that I was found by someone called the Grand Highblood. He was scary and mean. I’m like an slave or whatever but I got you all killed…” You sniffled a little thinking about it brought you to tears. “I was getting information from Summoner who was evil or something! But the bad trolls came into the place and killed you guys all I could hear was screams of the trolls there.”   
  
Disciple huffed lightly before rubbing your back. “That would never happen Y/n mew know that. We’re to strong for that.”   
  
You laughed a little before sighing closing your eyes. “Yeah…”   
  
You smiled before you heard Disciple chuckle. “And mew know what?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“We-”   
  
An very sudden and very painful sensation run through your leg which had you jump and scream in pain. You were rather brutally woken up from your dream. You jerked your leg back as you found an monsters head staring at you. You jerked back before trying to get up. “Sign- Fuck!” Your panic and escape was short lived by an rather low placed shelf. You whacked your head rather hard against the shelf. You doubled over in pain cussing up an storm.   
  
You opened your e/c eyes a little to see yellowish green ones looking at you as well as yellow ones. The long mane beast pawed at the ground snorting well the short haired one was glaring at you. You sighed depressed so it was just an dream…what happened was real… you shook your head as you carefully got up. You moved around to get there feed only to have the beasts harass you with nips and there rather sharp horns. The short maned horse bellowed as you fed the longer one first.   
  
When you did get to him he jerked his head front and back causing his nose horns to scratch your arm. You hissed dropping the bucket causing the feed to spill on the floor and on the long maned beasts hoofs and a bit in it’s hair. The long maned one had his own freak out lashing at you with his hoofs which you barely just missed being stomped on.   
  
You look at the horn horses with an glare as you lick the scratch that the short haired beast gave you. “Well then I hope you both starve!” You shouted at the beasts who looked at you.   
  
Both stomped on the ground and bellowed at you to show you who was boss. You jumped startled as they looked like they were going to charge at you. You running out of the stable getting out of there before they used you as a toothpick. As you slammed closed the door you panted hearing there snort.   
  
You sighed before looking up at the sky. “What a way to start...”   
  
You looked up then to the hive when an bell went off. You tilted your head till you noticed one or two bluebloods looking at you as some of the blueblood's working dropped what they were doing. You sighed you guess that was the bell that Darkleer was talking about for the meal times, “Well at least I didn’t miss breakfast...”   
  
You moved from the stable going to the giant door to go inside. You filed in order to the bluebloods that walked in. You knew if you followed them they’d get you to the dinner room. You looked down at you arm as you felt something feel like it was dripping. You looked to see your arm wound was dripping red blood. You licked at the wound to get it to stop bleeding. Since you were more focused on your arm that when you looked up you didn’t see the bluebloods anymore.   
  
You stood in the middle of an three way split hallway thinking about which way do you go? As you stood there like an duck out of water trying to look down the hallways you heard someone clear there throat lightly. “Are you lost child?”   
  
You turned before looking at an Jade with surprise. “Oh! It’s an um… what did Rosa call you…um… Jade mother?”   
  
The Jade giggled lightly at you. “Yes you could call me that. But are you lost little one?”   
  
You nodded at her very nervously. “Yeah I was following bluebloods but my arm was hurt and when I looked back to see where they went they were gone.”   
  
You made an gesture of poof. She smiled before chuckling at you. “Well you’d be in luck then little one. I am going to the kitchen for food. So I’ll take you there. Come along before we miss it.”   
  
You nodded as you followed her. She was an rather pretty looking Jade. She reminded you of Dolorosa if not an younger version of her and different horns. You learned her name was Qinkal granted you did tell her your name as well. As you she directed you she stopped before pointing at one of the entrances. “You go into that door way little one.”   
  
You frowned a little. “What about you?”   
  
She smiled lightly. “Well I have somewhere else for my food. Do not worry. See you around maybe little one.” You thank her before you started into the mess hall.   
  
As you entered the hall you went straight to the line that the other blues were standing for food. You waited patiently in line for your turn which to say well standing there wasn’t that great. You had an blue or two yell and call you names like the children do in the play yard.   
  
As well they would just in general cut in line ahead of you. You ignored it all you were sure if you didn’t let it bother they’d stop… you hoped. When you finally did get into the front of the line you looked to see an rather bulky looked troll with an lattle holding an plate. He wore whitish looking top with an symbol on it. You were forced a tray plate onto your hands before as he was snaring at you as he gave an small portions of food to you. You looked at what you got before seeing the other bluebloods got. “B-but-?”   
  
You gave an startled shout as one of them pushed you forward. You fumbled a little before you right yourself looking back at who pushed you. Trolls you assumed were female had pushed you as they were snickering at you. You gave them an bit of an hurt glare before sighing and walk away. You had to eat before they decided that meal time was over.    
  
You paced around the rows and rows of tables. Every time you moved to take a seat one of the trolls would move to block you from sitting at the table. You glanced before finally finding an rather open table. You set the the tray down onto the table before kicking the chair a little back. As you go to sit down though one of the males from the table behind you grabs your seat pulling it towards him.   
  
As you went to sit down the chair isn’t there so like anyone you fall to the ground but you also jolt of the chair not there caused you to accidentally flip the tray as you fall. The tray contents fall all over you. Which left the bowl like holding container over top of your head. You heard the blueblood's laugh at you even as you sigh. All you wanted was breakfast why did they have to do with to you. You glanced a bit as you moved the bowl off your head.   
  
You looked down at the mess as the blueblood's very quickly shut there mouths as someone is shouting in rage. You looked up only to get whacked in the face with an hot wooden spoon. You yelp loudly before covering your face and head as the chef is whaling on you with his hits. “How dare you dirty my floor low blood!”   
  
You cry out in an bit of panic and pain. “Please I didn’t- look I’ll clean it I swear! Please, please stop hitting me!”   
  
The Chef raises his spoon to whack you again when he pauses. “Do you promise low blood to clean it right now?”   
  
You nodded whimpering lightly; “Yes I promise to clean it now so please don’t hit me.”   
  
The Chef glared at you narrowly before stalking away. You sighed as he stalks away. You sat rather sadly looking afraid to move if you did he'd take it as you trying to leave and he would take that lattle out again. You just wanted to go back to work even thought you wanted nothing more to punch the other trolls in the face. You looked up as the Chef came back with an cloth that he more or less throw at your face. “Clean up the mess low blood.”   
  
You nodded before starting to mop up the food that you stomach grumble for. It took you an while but you finished cleaning up the mess and on the bright side the Chef did give you two loaf breeds for your work so it wasn't so bad. It took you an bit longer to get back outside. You just wondered till you found your way back outside into the courtyard.   
  
As soon as you got back out you went to the stable where you were meet with just as much anger as inside with the trolls inside. You didn’t know why everyone hated you. All you wanted to do was your job and at the moment that was to put the rope over there heads so they could go outside. Darkleer told you to do that and you weren't going to argue.    
  
One of them you didn’t know who lunged at you as you got to close. You curled up with an shout it but it put it’s head through the rope center before running out. You shouted this time in panic as your leg was tied around the rope. It seemed the other loop found your foot and leg. You were being dragged upside side down. It didn’t help that the other one had grabbed onto the other side to keep your foot up in the air. You prayed to whatever being out there no one was watching this.   
  
Unfortunately no one must have been listening to you. Darkleer was watching from the window in Highblood’s office. Darkleer’s eyes were widen as he watched you literally before him be dragged about upside down by the Hoof-beasts who were snickering and prancing as you looked like you were groaning with one of your legs up and caught in the looped rope.   
  
“Motherfucker are you even motherfucking listen to motherfucking me!” Darkleer looked at Highblood who was snarling at him in anger.   
  
As the Highblood turned to see what he was looking at Darkleer cleared his throat. “I’m s-sorry Highblood; I saw one of the common bloods try to carry something before being squished under it.”   
  
The Highblood gave an small honk of laughter before smile with an snort. Before he passed Darkleer papers and letters. “Motherfucking send these motherfucking around. Give the motherfucking old bitching Jade the motherfucking letters to motherfucking send by motherfucking caw-beast. Then I motherfucking want the first 150 cells of death motherfucking row.”   
  
Darkleer nodded lightly. “Y-yes Highblood...”   
  
You meanwhile had fortunately had untangled yourself from the rope went the pair had gone back to the stable. Both snickered at you as you sighed. As you got up and dusted yourself off swearing at them lightly the bell for lunch went off. You stuck your tongue out at them before making your way into the hive for lunch. For the lack of better terms the process was the same as breakfast minus the helpful Jade.   
  
You didn’t know if it was a good thing or not but this time the trolls just stole your food before pushing your tray onto the floor. The Chef looked at you with such an heated look that you almost instantly opened your hand for the cloth with an look of dread on your face. So after another quick clean and two dinner roll like bread loafs later you were back in the stable. The beasts didn’t seem to notice you as they were talking to each other by nickering and snickering.   
  
You looked at them you really thought they were planning to kill you but that had yet to bee seen. If anything they planned on starving you since as you moved by them to your little hay patch the short mane beast bit you hard he bite you on your arm causing you to drop the bread in favor to get the beast’s mouth off you. The bastards had fangs in the inside of there mouths. You pouted before sighing you’d rather let him have the bread if not to be bitten again.   
  
You didn’t give yourself the time to relax as they’d most likely at this point just stomp on you. So instead you set yourself to cleaning the stable. After a quick clean both inside and outside the stable you had went back into the stable to see the beasts staring at you and nickering at each other. You smile chuckling before starting to place an harness on them for there strengthen and work out run.   
  
You placed rope tying it two each other before opening the door. Both ran out cloth hanging you with the rope causing you to be thrown to the ground. You groan lightly on the ground. That's why Darkleer told you to duck at all times. You heard the sound of something breaking which made you look horrified as the horses where stomping on some of the garden equipment. You ran over to them shouting as they ran away from you.   
  
Unknown to you inside Darkleer was looking horrified through the window with the Highblood telling him some things. The Highblood questions him when Darkleer shakes his head saying it was something else. You had finally caught the beasts when they had cornered themselves at the shoreline. You grabbed the rope just in time as they went back dragging you along. You mumbled lightly as they went into the stables they had made you miss lunch. You knew this as trolls were coming out of the hive talking to each other.   
  
You sighed before finishing caring for them with brushing them and feeding them and so on. You didn't miss the dinner bell thankful but dinner followed the same as breakfast only you had found it in yourself to leave then try to sit somewhere. So you took the bowl and made a break back to the stables. Where you got a little bit of the food before the beasts eat it on you. Before you could yell that them though you decided it was to much energy to do so and figured it was best to go to sleep. Because tomorrow could always be better right?   
  
You were at the Highblood’s hive for an little over two weeks it was bitter sweet. During your time you seemed to be get used too the Hoof-beasts as they did you. It was to the point you dare to say they started to tolerate your presence in there barn and as there new handler.   
  
They still gave you an hard time but at least they didn't bite or try to stab you anymore. You sighed as you stood there brushing Pride as Glutton was eating the oats in the bowl you had placed down for him. Pride seemed to be looking at your hand lightly as you brushed his hair. You had an rather big bruise on your hand and it wasn’t from them. You hummed a little seeing him staring at you. “Do you want me to braid your hair Pride?”   
  
Pride snorted before looking away. Glutton burped rather loudly before snorting his front hoof hit your butt to get you to pay attention to him. You owed lightly as you looked over to him as did Pride who glared. You sighed; “Okay just give me one second to finish the last brush down and I’ll fill you bowl up again.”   
  
Glutton looked at you before you turned your back finishing with Pride. Glutton started to huff lightly since he had an rather short temper. As you finished Pride’s mane saying, "and four." Pride screeched at the beast behind you. You looked back to see Glutton about to attack you with his horns. You looked at him a bit wide eyed before he back off thanks to Pride.   
  
You gave an little bit of an nervous laugh before taking very careful steps away from the middle and went to get the oat bag. But when you got from the middle both started to each other with there horns and hoofs. You panicked a little; “Hey! Hey!”   
  
You waved your hands about before sighing neither were listening to you. You shook your head before filling Gluttons bowl to the full mark. You knew they’d sort themselves out. You had figured maybe they were brothers or something. You looked up from the pair that you were unknowingly staring at when the bell for midnight meal rang in through the courtyard. You looked at the pair before slipping out of the stable.   
  
You were rather happy to get out of the stable leaving the pair to mess and fight with each other then have yourself stuck in the middle of that. You moved through the servant door to go to the mess hall for lunch. As you walked the hallway to the mess hall you were looking around at the ceiling and the walls.  
  
They had such lovely looking designs on them. The bases were all wood but no matter what wood it was or how uncared for it was you could see the detail. The spirals of flowers and leafs. Some symbols which you had no understand of the meaning. You smiled wishing you could have seen it in all of it’s glory.   
  
As you were adsorbed into these thoughts you were unaware of the three bluebloods which blocked your path till you bumped into one. You quickly apologized to the troll. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bump into you.” The troll just glared at you before he smiled disgusting fangs lined your sight of vision.   
  
One laughed in an cruel away; “You’ll fucking be sorry vermin bitch...”   
  
You looked wide eyed for an moment before you were sent sprawling down to the ground with an rather powerful punch to the face. You held onto your nose which was gushing blood You moved to get up only to get an swift kick to the stomach. You cried out in pain before collapsing back onto the ground as another kicked landed the same place as the first.   
  
The couple of blueblood's laughed and smiled as one was kicking and stomping the blood out of you. You tried your best to defend and protect yourself but to little fruit. It wasn’t till someone shouted at them at they ran away. “Shoo! Get away you hasty pigs! Shoo!”   
  
You trembled lightly giving broke gasps of breathes daring to look up only to decide against it out of fear. “Hasty, hasty blue blood pigs and they wonder why the lower caste hates them so.” There was an snort before and a gentle hand on your back. “Y/n child, please can you hear me?”   
  
You peaked a little in terror to see it was Qinkal the Jade mother you meet an couple of weeks ago. She cooed at you gentle as you uncurled yourself for her. “J-jade mother?”   
  
She gave an sad smile taking a bit of material from her somewhere up her sleeve and patted the bit blood off your face before nodding before the shuffle of feet came into your ears. “Qinkal what are you going on the floor like that? Come on before the cooks give away the food know.”   
  
The Jade turned a little before what you assumed as an frown. “But Firyia the mutant as being hurt; the blues were hurting her.”   
  
There was an pause before someone sighed heavily. “Lets have an look then you four may go.”   
  
You looked up an little from what eye you could see out of. An other Jade more Dolorosa’s age had knelt down beside Qinkal. “Well, they did do an number on you didn't they mutant.”   
  
You leaned away from her for an moment as she took out an small container from an leather like pouch on her waist and opened it to show a light reddish cream inside. You looked at the pair before you questioned them.   
  
You knew Jades really didn’t go around hurting people unless they wronged them so you had to ask what the stuff inside was. “Is that suave like Rosa makes?”   
  
The Jade gave an bit of an weird smile before she started to apply it. The heat from it felt nice as she placed it on the wounds on your face. “If that Jade makes healing suave then yes child it is.”   
  
You closed your eyes as she moved her finger close to your eyes. “Her’s isn’t red though it’s white in color.”   
  
The Jade hummed before explaining that it depends on where they were trained and grew up. It was rather quick process for the Jade who declared she was done. “That’s just have to do for know mutant. Now if you excuse us we need to eat before they have no more food. Come Quinkal.” You nodded before thanking the pair.   
  
As you dragged your sorry butt from the Jades to the kitchen hoping still get somewhat of an meal yourself. As you walked into the mess hall you found the Chef scooped out the last bit of food onto someone’s plate as he throw the spoon into the pot. You had no luck the Chef was out of that gross slop he had been giving you the past weeks prior.   
  
You walked up to him with a bit of an mixed expression on your face. “Mister don’t you have any food left? I-”   
  
He looked up at you with an shrugged. “First come, first serviced mutant you know that.”   
  
He gave you an glance from the side which you where looking down at the moment. You licked your lips lightly. “What about some bread? You got some dinning grub loafs left?”   
  
You knew he always had bread loafs left. The masses didn’t really like them but you did. He gave an confused you before nodding. “Yes one second Mutant.” You waited in front of the cooking area as the Chef came back holding three pieces of bread. “There you go Mutant.”   
  
You thanked him and bowed your head before turning to leave. You popped one of the loaf in your mouth eating it when you passed by one group of bluebloods'. The female tripped you onto the floor. You let go of the loafs to save your from getting an face full of cobble like stones.   
  
Everyone else ignored you as the group started to make threaten words at you. You looked up before you saw an foot come down. You brain kicked over as you protected yourself. Your only thought was this was why you didn’t like coming to the mess hall.   
  
The Chef having had heard the sound of someone falling and a shout of please don’t had him look to see what it was about because he wanted no food to touched his clean floor. As he looked he saw your hands covered your face and you curled up. Two laughed as one of the females started to made you made rather unique sounds of pain.   
  
The Chef looked at the bread not only on his clean floor but mushed into his floor. He’s temper peaked slightly. All blueblood's could not stand the weak it was just integrated into there genes so to see saying be beating was no cause to jump to stop someone but to make an mess on his floor was insult on him which was an rather different story.   
  
The Chef growled before he stomped over to the three trolls. He raised his spoon before starting to literally beat the blood out of the female. “You avail bitch of nook sucking piece of shit! How dare you dirt my floor!”   
  
You looked up not before taking the time to make your escape. You wheezed lightly as you clammed onto your feet and ran out of the mess hall with the Chef screaming at you to come back. You didn’t stop running till you slammed the stable door and hide under your blanket. Both Pride and Glutton looked at each other then you. For the rest of the evening you refused to outside. You hoped it was just an one off. But you were never that luck. Misfortune followed you and loved to torture you it seemed.   
  
The next day processed the same way it always ended up with you with more bruises and wounds and an hungry belly. On three day you didn’t even make it to the mess hall before running back to the stable. By the five day you just didn’t go to the hive. You were to fearful to leave the stable and to weak too. The stress that the chores and the fear of both the beasts and the trolls that was placed on you had your body almost crumbling apart. But more then that it was the hunger as you had not eaten for almost an full week.   
  
Pride and Glutton both stared at you the whole time looking upset in there own way. At the current moment you had let them go outside a well ago in the closed off fence. After trying to get back to work you sank rather quickly onto your knee’s unable to have the strength to keep them up.   
  
You shouted before giving and cruse then chucking the tool you had in your hand at the wall. You cursed everyone and everything you could before covering your face feeling an well up of tears. You looked back behind you a little as you felt one of the beasts nudge your shoulder.   
  
You turned a little to see that Pride was nuzzling your shoulder lightly before backing away some. Glutton stood there with an mouth full of grass in his mouth. You looked up at them confused before looking at them with an screwed up face. Where they mocking you?   
  
It wasn’t till that Glutton dropped the grasses a bit in front of you and moved them with his nose towards you. You looked down as tears collected in your eyes. Glutton tilted his head a little as he move the grasses in front of you as if waiting for you to eat them.   
  
Pride looked at you a little with an almost weird concerned face. You covered your face before starting to bawl more or less. You sniffled rubbed your eyes with your hands viciously as Pride rubbed his face against yours gentle as Glutton a bit unwilling pushes the grasses forward as to get you to eat.   
  
You grabbed a couple of the grasses you knew it wasn’t like they’d keep down you weren’t a beast that could digest it but it was an kind gesture. You took an handful of the grasses before more or less shoving them into your mouth.   
  
As you chewed tears threaten to over boil again. It wasn’t any grass either it was malk weeds. You more or less ate all of the grass they had picked out. This caused you to become rather tried for once you had a fully belly and felt warm as Pride had his head laying on your lap with his eyes closed. Glutton was behind you with chewing on the bits you gave him to eat. You moved slightly so your legs were out and you weren’t in an crossed leg sitting position.   
  
This move disrupted the almost flow of the two beasts. You all seemed to move about before finding positions which work. You and the two beasts seemed to cuddle closer to one another. It seemed this was an rather good bonding experience. You remember very little but cuddling your face into Glutton’s muscular neck and the radiant feeling of warmth before fading into darkness because to you a nap sounded good.   
  
Darkleer opened the door from the inter-hive to the outside courtyard. His face held an rather distasteful look as he walked. His path was all to clear. Darkleer stood outside of the stable with an sigh as he looked at it.   
  
The one young Jade Qinkal had come to him on his rare down time over her concern for you. She had not seen you in an couple of days which even the Chef had solidified. Darkleer knocked on the stable doors. “Mutant I have come to acquire why you are missing the dining bells!”   
  
Darkleer waited for an second or two before he grind his fangs together. Darkleer opened the open regardless as he did two hisses and angrily beasts were his answer. Darkleer looked down to see the three of you on the floor.   
  
You were in the middle of the pair curled up and what he figured asleep. Well Pride and Glutton were beside you keeping you from what he figured warm. As Glutton’s woolly long tail as resting over your legs and Pride’s hoofs had hooked themselves under your head.   
  
Darkleer frowned at them lightly before clearing his throat. “Don’t you both hiss at me Pride and Glutton or I’ll lessen your food and care rations.” Both of the beasts closed there mouths before huffing lightly.   
  
Darkleer came closer before kneeling down by your side to have a look. He noticed you were very injured and very bruised. It looked like the common bloods were rather unjustly punishing you.   
  
He grabbed your arm flipping it over before placing his finger on your arm to see if you were still alive. There was nothing like the over heating of hoof-beasts to kill a troll. Hoof-beasts were the only beasts to have blood close to that of the limes bloods but have the giving of warmth that could over heat trolls fairly quickly. Darkleer hummed as he found your pulse. This was good his head wasn't going to be on the floor at least. “Move beasts I need to take her to the Jades before Grand master finds out about her condition and culls me.”   
  
Darkleer as gentle as he could lifted you up. If he wasn't careful he would break your bones or kill you. Darkleer more or less had huffed you over his shoulder before walking out leaving the beasts to care for themselves. They didn’t really need an stable master the beasts were more smarter then the masses gave them credit for. “She will live Pride and Glutton. Care for yourselves till she returns.”   
  
The pair nodded lightly before Darkleer walked out of the stable leaving the door open for them to roam around. As Darkleer walked into the hive and through the hallways you seemed to regain a bit of consciousness. “D-Darkleer?” You mumbled lightly seeing the long black hair and the blue armored suit.   
  
He answer a bit bluntly; “What mutant?”   
  
You sighed. “Is the Highblood going to kill me?”   
  
You felt Darkleer shake his head a little. “No Mutant I’m taking you to the Jades. You are in no condition to care for his beasts like this.” You sighed a little as he stopped.   
  
The sound of him opening the door had you stare a little as he walked into the room. It smelt nice in the room as well was an lighter color. “Sir Darkleer?!Y/n! What happened?!”   
  
You squirmed lightly as you felt someone touch an rather painful bruise on your back. “Jade Qinkal I brought the mutant as you asked for. She was rather injured as you can see from the brothers and sisters of blood.”   
  
You were shifted from Darkleer's shoulder. Whoever it was was not only strong but being gentle as hell with you. You looked to see it was Darkleer who placed you on one of the examining tables. Qinkal thanked him profusely as she started to tend to you. Of course she wasn’t alone as others started too. You looked up at Darkleer who spoke as if it was none and that it was for her otherside he would have just left you.   
  
You watched as Darkleer sighed well he crossed his arms looking away from you with an light blue blush across is face from at your weird smile as the Jades more or less gushed over his help and his tenderness. Unknown to the masses one of the grand master Jades’ looked you before disappearing unnoticed through the back passages that were all through out the hive. She headed straight to the Grand Highblood to let him know about what had been going on.   
  
You meanwhile sat there as the Jades more or less patched you up and bundled up some food for you for the next couple of days. Darkleer thanked them for there services before he dismissed the both of you. You more or less leaned against him for some support as your legs were still a bit weak. As you and Darkleer walked he spoke. “I see mutant that the beasts are warming to you lowblood.”   
  
You looked up at him as you placed an your hand on his bicep as you steadied yourself. “Oh? Yeah um they’ve been nice lately I give they see me as there food-giver which is nice. They are pretty funny people once they stop trying to eat you.”   
  
Darkleer hummed lightly as you asked about them more into there past. Darkleer didn’t hide anything from you as the pair of you spoke. You fun it rather nice to talk to the more rough blueblood. He may he the Highblood’s right hand but you could tell if things and life were different he would have been an kind soul. Darkleer had escorted you back to the stable not before having an bit of patting and what you assumed quality time with the pair of beasts. You rested up in your tiny little area before resting the rest of the day away. After all you were under very strict ruling of the jades.   
  
After that it seemed that Darkleer had made more of an habit of appearing around the stable every so often to take you to the Jades to be more or less patched up. The most you had as of late were just bruises and small wounds from there claws as the blueblood's would try to grip your arm. But many had lost the will to do anything as you were know boring to them.   
  
Today thought you had rather quickly made your exit with the bread before anyone else tried anything. You ran the hallways straight to the outside and to the stable. No one messed with Pride or Glutton it seemed. You sighed loudly as you rested your back against the closed doors.   
  
In one hand holding the two small grub loafs then other on your chest in relief. You popped on of the loafs into your mouth before breaking the other apart and offering it to the beasts. Both nickered lightly as they ate from your hands. Glutton looked at you a bit confused as he licked your hand getting the crumbs off your hand. You finished your own before yawning.   
  
The pair seemed to ignore your rather beat up face. You didn’t really offer the pair up of an explanation why you gave them food as you went start to work. You had put both out to fences off pasture as you cleaned the stable and stalls. You sucked up what you could from the pain of your injuries you were lucky Darkleer had been taking you to the Jades to get treated.   
  
You kinda like Qinkal she reminded you of Dolorosa in the way she talked and the gentle mother like touches. You sighed leaning against the rack lightly thinking about your friends. You wondered how they were and where they were. Or even if they were still alive. You shook your head clean of the thoughts. That wouldn’t help you at the moment. They weren’t here so you’d have to make the best of it.   
  
You quickly finished your chores before cleaning the pair back in. It was easier said then done but after a bit of food and brush bribing the two came back in. Well they were being sedated by there bribery you fashioned there rope together after having had watched Darkleer do it once or twice for you.   
  
You smiled a little as you slipped the rope over there heads both didn’t move an inch till after you were laughing in more cheer then at them. They were not happy with you to say the least but they didn’t seem to mind much as you did make an move to open the main doors to let them roam the courtyard.   
  
As you opened the door and moved a bit out of the way the pair bolted from the table. You cringed as you heard the sounds of equipment falling before snickers. You sighed as you walked out closing the stable doors and moved to see what had fall over in there ‘grand escape’.   
  
As they processed to prance about you had turned your back to fix the fork that they knocked down. You turned back around when you heard Gluttons rather loud shout of happiness. You knew that sound because often times it followed right after you landed head first into the stable wall from him kicking you in your butt.   
  
You were both jumpy and nervous till you saw what the pair were happy about. What you saw had you rather unwillingly smile. Both Pride and Glutton pranced like horse foals around Darkleer both tried to nuzzle him with there faces only to break into an fight by biting the others ear. Darkleer sighed much like an mother would with twins both wanting to be held.   
  
Darkleer patted both beast’s muzzles affectingly. They nickered softly giving horse like sighs of happiness. It seemed that the beasts could be nice. You wondered how Darkleer did it. You sighed a little as Darkleer gestured them away before walking to you. You looked up at him an bit warily. “What does the bitch blood need me for something?”   
  
Darkleer’s eyebrows jerked up before settling back down. He was fairly neutral as he spoke to you. “No lowblood the Highblood does it require your company today. I came on an rather means of taking you to the Jades. I do wish to tell you that this is very-”   
  
You waved your hand at him in an dismissing motion. “I know a waste of your time but I don’t see why you don’t stop then. And I’m not being ungrateful either but you give me the same lecture every time Darkleer it is hypocritical.”   
  
You crossed your arms before Darkleer frowned at you. You broke your stance and arms as he told you very bluntly why. “Mutant you are the Highblood’s ‘toy’. I value my life more then yours if anything were to happen to you in which I could have prevented I will so. Unlike your low vermin blood and lack of spoon feeding I have value.”   
  
You looked away from him before looking down. “Whatever.”   
  
Darkleer closed his eyes before sighing. “Come Mutant we must go before the bell rings for midnight meal.” You sighed as you nodded lightly.   
  
You followed Darkleer to the healers which was the Jade’s room. The Jades cared for you lightly well unknown to the masses the Elder slipped away to inform the Highblood like normal. It seemed the Highblood who had been getting these reports from her had enough of Darkleer coddling his toy.   
  
This was starting to interfere with his work as the Messiahs were calling for the Highblood to strangle the blueblood for stepping over his boundaries. The Highblood looked at the elder jade troll he huffed violently which she frowned more.   
  
She understand that look almost as well as Darkleer who have. “H-Highblood please the young mutant is in need of this-”   
  
The elder closed her mouth rather fast as he threw the cup he had been drinking from at her. “Silence motherfucker! You will motherfucking stop treating that motherfucking bulge sucking motherfucking toy of mine now motherfucker!”   
  
The Highblood stood up pointing at her threatening her and her line. “And tell that no good motherfucking nook sucking Darkleer to come here now motherfucker!”   
  
The elderly Jade inclined her head. “Yes master...”  
  
The Highblood watched as the Jade went through the secret halls to the healers room. The Highblood growled lightly before one of the guards pulled in another group of lambs to be slaughtered. The Highblood didn’t even let the trolls get even an squeak out before he started to beat the trolls into an puddle of colorful liquid and mush. This process only seem to enrage him more as he worked. How dare Darkleer try to play master you were is and he was going to make Darkleer remember for his own good.   
  
The Jade had returned rather fast to the healers room to tell Darkleer and to finish up with you for the last time. You were in the middle of the more younger jades laughing as one fingered an gentle bit of suave on your face.   
  
Darkleer leaned against one of the columns watching with an neutral look. Darkleer looked over at the Grand Jade who made her way to him with an rather concerned look. “General Darkleer a word for an moment.”   
  
Darkleer looked at her as he inclined his head in a bit of respect. “Of course Grand Jade...”   
  
You looked a little seeing from the corner of your eye the pair move a bit away to talk. You could tell from Darkleer's face is was nothing good. Darkleer’s face tighten as the Grand Jade told him what had happened.   
  
He really wanted to smack her but he was an common blood that would be not justified. She was just doing her job and protecting her cavern mates. “I see... I will take my leave then. Make sure the mutant gets to the courtyard okay. I would hate for your work to be undone.... If you would excuse me...” Darkleer bowed lightly before leaving the room.   
  
He wanted to get to the Highblood’s throne room as quickly as possible to safe his hide. It was not very good looking case for him. To go behind the Highbloods' back was an offense punishable by death. Like everything else was but this was more of an tortured one.   
  
Darkleer had made an quick walked to the throne room. The guards seemed to to be looking at him as he approached. The three bluebloods looked at each other. Darkleer tighten his jaw as he looked at the guards who didn’t look any happier. “The Highblood is waiting for you Darkleer...I would...ah... Be careful...”   
  
Darkleer nodded before he pushed open the doors to the Highblood’s throne room. Darkleer clenched his jaw strongly as the guards closed the door while he walked up to the Highbloods throne before kneeling in front of him. The Highblood stared at him. His purple red coated eyes burned into him.   
  
The Highbloods face looked almost bored as it was leaned against the balled up fist well the other played with one of the massive spiked clubs on the other side. Both sat there in the silence Darkleer started to sweat from the nervousness he was feeling.   
  
The Highblood who normal yell at him and whack him but this silence was deadly. Darkleer stood in front of the Highblood as sweat started to also drip down his face. He needed an towel. Why didn’t he bring his towel.   
  
Darkleer snapped his attention when the Highblood moved slightly. “Darkleer...” The Highbloods voice rasped in an growl like.   
  
Darkleer gulped as he spoke. “Y-yes Highblood?”   
  
The Highblood crossed his one leg before the hand playing this the club balled around it. Darkleer trended careful with his answers. He had known that movement was an clear sign of contemplation of killing. “Why do you motherfucking think I motherfucking called you here motherfucking grime blood.”   
  
Darkleer answered not more then an heartbeat later. “I-I’ve been caring for the Master toy without his permission Master Highblood...”   
  
The Highblood hummed lightly before moving his head of his hand. Darkleer held an sigh of relief he was safe for now. “Darkleer what did I motherfucking tell you about fucking with my motherfucking toy!”   
  
Highblood snapped at the blueblood who answer. “H-Highblood I was doing an service for you. I assumed that you master would want your toy in workable order for you to deal with punishments not... The lowly common bloods...”   
  
Darkleer clenched his jaw as the Highblood’s face twisted into an snare. Darkleer held still as the Highblood stood up and whacked him in the face causing four deep whelps at appear the Highblood moved back to his seat. As he did, Darkleer knew he was getting off easy considering what he could have gotten. “You ever motherfucking touch or motherfucking care for my motherfucking toy again Darkleer. And I’ll motherfucking string you motherfucking up by your motherfucking grime vermin intestines and watch as your motherfucking beasts eat the rest of you motherfucker! Now get the motherfucking out of my motherfucking sigh you pathetic piece of bark beast shit!”   
  
The Highblood snarled at him before Darkleer gave an shaky out hale. “Y-yes Highblood.”   
  
Darkleer very quickly took his leave before the Highblood changed his mind in letting him live. As Darkleer stepped out of the Throne room an band of slaves went in. The guards looked at Darkleer before bowing there heads. Darkleer screwed up his face for an moment before going to the Jades.   
  
Darkleer wondered for an moment what would have happened if he never came looking for protecting for his hive-man and women. Maybe he wouldn’t have to deal with this kind of treatment. Darkleer closed his eyes before shaking his head. Those were dangerous thoughts that would get him killed.

In the days at followed it seemed most of the blueblood's had become uncaring to your role in the hive. It seemed they lost interest after you were being heal. There were still an choice few who made your life difficult but for the most part it was manageable.  
  
You were currently standing in the stable brushing Pride. It was just after midnight and you had brought back some bread to share with the two beasts. As you brushed counting the strokes you hissed lightly as Glutton nudge your arm right were an deep cut wound was. He frowned before snorting lightly and looking at Pride. Pride was staring at him before looking at you as you one handy brushed his fur and mane. He didn’t like that but it seemed you couldn’t really lift that arm.   
  
You jolted a little as you felt Glutton’s tongue lick the wound. You jerked away from the beast almost fearful till Pride blocked you. You looked up at him as he almost glared down. You gave an short shout when you felt yourself so vertical. You looked to see Glutton was holding your pant leg and chewing it lightly.   
  
You frowned before pulling at your pants. “Glutton don’t eat my pants!”   
  
You almost regretted stating that when he let them out and started to you. You gulped as he neighed and moved his face closer to your body. “Oh sh-!” You dropped the brush in favor of grabbing his face as he smirked.   
  
You were rather late to the draw before the beast started to chew on your shirt and rubbing the softer part of his snout into your stomach. You groaned in pain and chuckled in laughter. You shouted in laughter as Pride did the same thing by by your ear and neck. You squirmed under the pair just in an fit of tears from laughing so hard.   
  
“No!” You screeched very loudly as you tried your best to pat them away even with the injuries and bruises. It seemed even the beasts were laughing at you not that you could tell from the amount of tears coming from your eyes.   
  
Outside Darkleer looked at the stable door as he heard your rather loud but cheerful laughter coming from it as well as the hoof-beast snorts. He had come out to take you too the Highblood as the master had requested but he can’t help but felt rather pitiful by the hoof-beasts. This was there way of bonding with the handlers they like.   
  
Darkleer had being on the receiving end of many of there more nicer gestures. You must have been upset or something. Darkleer may not be able to voice such concerns since he was an common blood but he’s closed off heart did let him wiggle out an bit of an emotion response with you.   
  
Regardless of you being an pathetic and weak mutant you had done no wrong by his brothers and sisters of the blood. He just wished if the situation was different that he could get them to stop hurting you it was causing an lot of problems for him in regards of the Highblood.   
  
Darkleer shook his head before he knocked on the door before shouting. “Lowblood the Highblood needs you now. Do not keep him waiting.” Darkleer looked at the door as almost silence took over the inside of the stable. There was an sigh before and anger snort. Not more then an minute later you opened the stable door looking at Darkleer with an little bit of an forced smile.   
  
Darkleer looked at you as your one eye seemed to be healing rather nicely. It was a bit swollen with an off yellow green color. He could see the couple of flesh wounds and newer bruises you had collected since he had last seen you. But for the most part you were uninjured.   
  
“Darkleer! What’s brings you to the stables? You need something or does the goof on the throne?”   
  
Darkleer sighed lightly through his nose as he closed his eyes shaking his head. “Master Grand Highblood requires your presences at the moment vermin blood.”   
  
You look at him before scoffing. “I’ll go in a bit I need to finish my job.”   
  
Darkleer shook his head. “It wouldn’t be long vermin blood; the beasts can care for themselves.”   
  
You frowned before you looked at the beasts. “Be good, your dumb ass of an owner wants me. Don’t get into anything or no treats.”   
  
There was an whine and a snort as you closed the stable door as you spoke to Darkleer. “Fine, but if it’s not quick I’ll wring your neck.”   
  
Darkleer scoffed as you had smiled when you said that he knew you were joking regardless of how empty the empty threat. It seemed you were getting yourself ready for an fight. Good it saved him from explaining didn't it. “Yes but before we go you need your cuff’s mutant.”   
  
You a bit unwillingly placed the cuff on. It wasn’t like this was the first time you had gone to the Highblood in cuffs you just hated it. After being cuffed Darkleer lead you to the throne room. You both were rather silent as you walked. It wasn't long before you were outside the doors glaring them down. The guards looked at you then each other before letting you and Darkleer through. You guess the Highblood heard about the problems you have been having and wanted to flounder it in your face the prick.   
  
As you walked into the throne room the guards closed the door. Darkleer let you to in front of the stairs which were in front of the Highblood. Darkleer pointed to the spot in front of you. “Kneel Mutant.”   
  
Darkleer moved from beside you to the Highblood’s side. You glared at the pair of them as you were forced to kneel in front of the Highblood. The Highblood laughed as the blood on the floor seemed to soak up in your rather clean clothes. “Motherfucker your so motherfucking pathetic! Look at motherfucking self motherfucker! You motherfucking can't even defend your motherfucking self! I motherfucking bet you cry your lowly motherfucking self to sleep or you motherfucking whimper to motherfucking make them motherfucking stop. Motherfucking pathetic! A motherfucking joke!”   
  
The Highblood smirked as he got up from his throne to hear you give an rather sad attempt at an growl. You were defiant as always which was good. The Highblood smile got crueler and crueler as he walked closer to you.   
  
You watched him as he seemed to change tactic the sound of his voice became almost a soft cheerful sent an horror and panic through your being before he switched back to his normal tatics. You screwed up your face and tenses ready to fight even in cuffs.   
  
This made the Highblood smile almost weirdly as if he was ripping you apart with his mind. He spoke about you being a joke which set off your temper. You mumbled under your breath before he snarled at you. “What did you say motherfucker?!”   
  
You huffed lightly before giving an sickeningly sweet smile. “I fucking say go look in the mirror for an joke you son of bitch.”   
  
The Highblood smile quickly turned into an snare then a full fang snarl. “Motherfucker!”   
  
He backhanded you rather roughly sending you straight to the ground. Darkleer watched as the Highblood more or less beat you himself. He knew it wasn’t his full strength since you wouldn’t be in one piece if it was but it was still an beating.   
  
Darkleer hide the surprised look on his face as you sank your teeth into the Highblood's hand and kicked his shin. You were fighting back harder then you should have. The little dance seemed to intensify as not long after the Highblood cracked you in the head once or twice to get you to let go of him. Dark purple blood dripped from his hand.   
  
The Highblood snarled as you did back spilling an mix of purple and red blood. You found by some miracle the strength to shift up into an half crouch even with your face covered in blood. You flashed your human teeth e/c eyes dared and challenge the savage troll in front of you.   
  
You move to attack the Highblood as he moved his hand. The Highblood roared flashing his very sharp fangs in your face before huffing as he grabbed you by the throat and huffed you up onto the wall pinning you. You grabbed his arm as your nails dug into them.   
  
Your mouth cussed at him while you twisted and thrashed about. Darkleer watched the next part of events in minimal horror. The roomed seemed intensify in pitch feelings as the Highblood leaned into you. You were about to bite his nose off when the Highblood almost very literally slammed his lips against yours.   
  
The Highblood took advantage of your surprise to force his tongue into your mouth. The Highblood growled as he moved away with an snap of his head. His tongue seemed to be bleeding a little from were you bite down. He glared at you as his makeup at smeared a little from where it touched your face as when he kissed you.   
  
Your heart raddled in your chest as his gripped tighten before he released you smirking. “Get out of my motherfucking sight motherfucker. I have no motherfucking need for an motherfucking pitch pail motherfucking right now.”   
  
You looked up at him before trembling in rage how dare he kiss you. As the Highblood turned his back on you to stomp to his throne you rushed at him with an scream. “You-!”   
  
As quickly as you found yourself looking at him to looking at the floor gasping for breath and your ears were ringing from his laughter. The Highblood had just slammed you rather hard in the stomach with an non-spiked club. You crumpled onto the floor stating there as he settled into his throne like an proper evil king.   
  
He motioned his hand to Darkleer. “Take the motherfucker to the motherfucking mother then motherfucking back to the motherfucking stable. I motherfucking have culling to motherfucking do.”   
  
Darkleer was a bit frozen into place before the Highblood snarled causing him to move to you and more or less carting you away. The Highblood smiled before wiping his face with his arm smearing his blood on his face a little before smiling. You were a motherfucking treat. He was rather glad at the moment he didn’t kill you.   
  
The Highblood gave an sudden grimace as the Messiahs in the back of his brain pounded screaming in furiously demanding blood. “Get me motherfucking trolls to cull now motherfuckers!” He bellowed before hearing the running of one of the Guards doing the job.   
  
The Highblood rubbed his temples lightly before frowning. What the fuck was going on with him. The Highblood shook his head as the first of what he knew many trolls were through into the throne as the door closed. Well at least he could lose himself in his work for now.   
  
Meanwhile Darkleer had started to more or less dragged you away as you were panting holding yourself together till you got to the Jades'. As he opened the metal door to the Healers room you seemed to lose your sanity. Darkleer sighed as you batted away the Jades who tried there best to help you. You wanted none of it as you turned on him.   
  
At least you knew enough to direct your rage at him then the kindhearted Jades. Darkleer waved them off a little which you took as an insult. Darkleer jerked a little back as you pounced on him. He never seen you move so fast. Mind you he wasn't there when you were fighting the Highblood. You cussed at him before yelling. “I motherfucking hate him! I hate you! I want to rip his heart from his chest before shoving it back in just I can kill him! How dare he fucking kiss me! He fucking kissed me that no good cock sucker! I haven't even kissed Si-my crush flush!”   
  
You screamed before whacking your balled fists against Darkleer’s chest plate. Darkleer caught your balled fists in his hand before he frowned a causing his bottom canines to pop out for the moment. You were very clearly at throw spades at the Highblood but he could understand you weren’t aware of it. He guested it had to do with your sweep-age and maybe lack of school feeding either by your unknown lusus or unit.   
  
You broke rather quickly in his presences as you wept asking why you. Darkleer couldn’t answer he awkwardly and carefully patted your head before he just hand you off to the Jades who offered more then what he could. As one of them seemed to passive you enough to take care of you.   
  
Darkleer watched as he lost himself to his thoughts. Darkleer knew he would have to get ready for a fight the next night as he knew as sure as the moons that the Highblood would call for you. During his absorbed thinking Darkleer had taking you from the Jade's room after they were done with you back to the stable. Darkleer then wished you an good day before leaving you to finish the rest of your duties before sun up.   
  
The next night as true as Darkleer's thoughts he was back again to take you back to the throne room. This very unmanly process seemed to continue for an couple of days all seemed to end somewhat the same way. You were against the wall with the Highblood kissing you. But unlike before it seemed the kiss lasted longer and longer but to the point you ended it with either injuring Highblood or by moving to attack him.   
  
But as well the Highblood more egged you on then beat you. It seemed you and the Highblood where playing each others game maybe you were smarter then what Darkleer had gave you credit for. But like anything the Highblood had stopped from what Darkleer presumed was boredom but really it was for the Highblood to let his bulge somewhat heal after the rather furious lone pailing he had been doing.   
  
Even though The Highblood wanted nothing more then to spray his genetic material all over your face and body to make you bare his mark. The Highblood knew it was an rather careful dance with you to much or to fast and he’d destroy what he had made thus far and end up having to force pail you not that he wouldn’t mind that but none ever made it out of his room after that he wanted to keep you around a bit longer.   
  
Darkleer seen the mixed emotions when he told you that the Highblood wouldn’t be calling from you anymore. He shook his head lightly before he left you to do your duties as giving. It seemed the days that followed you figured you were going to be okay know since for the past couple of days some of the blueblood let you sit in the mess hall to eat. Not that you did sit down. Your figured maybe they had gotten over what they had disliked about you. Maybe now everything will get better and you could remember what s/c skin looked liek without an injury but you were never that lucky.   
  
As you cleared up the front of the stables leaving your beastly charges to move about in freedom you were clearly reminded of where you truly stood in the hive as long as you were alone. You had no time to react when a rather known group of blueblood's to you anyway had jumped you very quickly succumbed to the group. Unfortunately they had something coming to them in the form of two angry beasts.   
  
Meanwhile the Highblood who was busy in the more or less office was busing himself with the hive operations and the amount of trolls in his dungeons. As the Highblood worked he wondered if he would hear his hoof-beasts play with you today. He hadn’t heard it in an while which was a bit unfair to him. What the Highblood had presumed as being lucky when he heard Glutton’s roar of rage.   
  
The Highblood turned in his chair as he heard now both the hoof-beasts giving an screech. He smiled he loved walking from his office desk to the window. Normal the pair chasing you around trying to bite the ever living shit out of you. You had provided him with many hours of entertainment as you had at one point began to out smart the beasts by ducking down to let them whack themselves in the face with each others.   
  
As the Highblood looked however it was not the hoof-beasts chasing you but Glutton charging and chasing an group of lowblood that had rather painted red arms and terrified faces. The Highblood clenched his jaw as his eye twitched lightly. An rage started to pulled as his eyes slowly pulled away from them to find you. His eyes trained onto Pride who was kneeling partly over something that was curled up into the ground trembling over top of spot of red bloody hand print of his side.   
  
The Highblood snarled very loudly which had the window vibrate lightly. No one got to put you in that state but him. He was the only one allowed to break you down to that point. How dare the lowbloods' get to do that. He let them hurt you less but that was to insure you knew your social status among the servants. But this was over there rank which was fixed by death. The window vibrated again this time more violently as Highblood gave an roar like bellow he had no doubt echoed through his hive. “Darkleer!”   
  
As the second past the more rage filled the Highblood to the point he was about to blow. It wasn’t a moment longer before he could just hear the sounds of someone running. His door opened as Darkleer walked in looking collected. “Y-yes Highblood?”   
  
Highblood snarled as he inhaled a breathed the sound echoed through the room. As the Highblood spoke it was through clenched fangs. “Get those motherfucking vermin blood away from my motherfucking toy. Get the motherfucking bitch bloods to heal my motherfucking toy now before I motherfucking sent all you motherfuckers to the black motherfucking carnival with my motherfucking clubs of motherfucking retribution! And bring me that motherfucking no good motherfucking vermin motherfucker of a motherfucking mutant as well when you bring the motherfucking vermin! You got motherfucking two motherfucking days motherfucker!”   
  
Darkleer bowed his head to the Highblood before taking his leave. Darkleer being the smart blueblood he was dealt with you first. The Highblood watched as Darkleer had an Jade with him as they both ran to you. Both you and the beasts were rather happy to see Darkleer. The Highblood watched as the Jade touched your nose giving an quick flip.   
  
The Highblood narrowed his sights before turning his back. He was going to cull some motherfucker right now before he culled all of the vermin cold bloods in his hive. As the Highblood got to the throne room there was an trail of rather pretty shades of blood behind him. The Highblood settled onto his throne before getting back to work.   
  
Darkleer meanwhile had was knelt down as the Jade wrapped your shoulder and arms in bandages. “Can you handle her on your own Jade mother?”   
  
The Jade nodded lightly before he moved away. He still had work to do if he wanted to keep his head on his shoulder. At the moment he had another job to do one which required him to hunt down his brother and sisters of blood to see who had openly tried to hurt or kill you. He wasn't sure which but what he did hope was that the group was very small maybe four at most. He was not keen on having to have to watch a bunch of his blood brothers and sister have to die. You watched as Darkleer disappeared into the hive.   
  
It took Darkleer two nights to figure out who had done it and he wasn’t please with who and the number of those involved. Roughly an group about ten trolls were involved in some way in the attack. He had reported them to the Highblood when he had come calling for answers.   
  
Darkleer at the moment was looking up at the Highblood in the throne room. The massive troll sat there before he spoke. “Bring the motherfuckers here now Darkleer my motherfucking justices needs to be motherfucking paid. Bring the motherfucking mutant in here as well I want her to motherfucking watch.”   
  
The Highblood smiled a little before dismissing Darkleer with no more then an waved hand. “Y-yes Highblood...”   
  
Darkleer bowed before gathering up the damned. He lead them like sheep's to the slaughter may the Gog forgive him. You mean while had not seen Darkleer since he left you with the Jade. It had been an day or two after your were jumped. You seemed to dismiss the attack and continued with your work.   
  
It helped that you knew now that no one would touch you as long as you were under the protection of your beasts. You showered the beasts with all the affection you could after that. The beasts seemed to suck it up for the better. It seemed they loved the affection and attention they were getting from you.   
  
On the third night you were caring for the beasts outside of the stable which had to be cleaned. You stood there having had finished brushing Prides and Gluttons manes. Glutton was chewing on some grasses as Pride was letting you braid pieces of his hair. “You’ll like it I promise Pride.”   
  
The beasts snorted at you a little as you spoke to him. You turned your head when Glutton gave an cheer horse like squeak of delight. What he was happy to see was an rather disgruntled Darkleer. He held an very grimaced expression on his face.   
  
You frowned as you finished tying Prides braids. “Darkleer? What’s wrong?”   
  
You turned to move towards which he glared at you a little. “Mutant come the master wants you now.”   
  
You couldn’t stop the scoff that came up your throat. “Yeah well his Majesty can wait I have to finish cleaning-”   
  
Darkleer snarled at you lightly his body tensed. “Now Mutant!”   
  
You blinked as the beasts murmured lightly with lowered heads like they were in trouble. You nodded with an clenched jaw. “O-okay just even me an minute... Boys come...”   
  
Pride and Glutton followed you as you closed the gate of the fence to keep them in one place. You didn’t full lock the gate so that if they wanted to they could get out. Darkleer turned his back before starting to walk away. You ran to catch up to the blueblood.   
  
As you followed him you brushed off your shirts and pants to make yourself look somewhat okay. As you both walked to just before the throne room door Darkleer had accepted chains from the guards who looked tensed. He thanked them lightly before he turned to look at you. “Cuffs mutant.”   
  
You gave him an sour look before thrusting your wrists out for him to clap on the chains and cuffs. Darkleer then knelt down and put on ankle chain cuffs as well. The Guards sighed as they opened the throne room doors. Darkleer got up before motioning you to go inside first.   
  
As the guards closed the door as you and Darkleer walked into the throne room your face changed from an soured note to an disbelievable face. The Highblood was on his throne covered with shades of blueblood. The mesh of an troll was before him. The once troll’s blood dripped off the steps as did other things.   
  
The Highblood had his head resting on his hand which was resting against the arm of the throne chair. He toyed with handle of the painted club that was sitting in front of him. The Highblood’s eyes were an dark orange red color. It seemed there had being many trolls before you came.   
  
Since the Highblood’s clothes and arms were painted with the stuff. You swallowed thickly trying to keep the bile that wanted to raise up. The Highblood leveled his sights from the mess to you. His disgusted frown turned into an sicking smile as he noticed you.   
  
You gave an disgusted glare at him as Darkleer pulled you to sit in the puddle of blue beside the grouped together trolls. He bowed to the Highblood before stepping back some.   
  
As you knelt there the Highblood just stared he didn’t say a word which was torture in itself. The Highblood was never quiet this had your mind spinning. Were you going to died? Had he had enough of you? Your breath started to pick up as you thinking that he was planning. You knew you weren't going to go down without a fight.   
  
You closed your eyes clenching them tightly before somehow willing yourself to calm down. There was something more to this then what you were getting. You sighed heavy before thinking about Pride and Glutton even your friends crossed your mind. You gained an leveled and little bit of you sanity back enough that you stopped trembling as you looked up at him in the eyes to show you were not afraid of him. Even as you stared he seemed to stare back no emotion or signs were in his eyes. The others beside you whimpered in fear as time seemed to tick on.   
  
Even you were starting to get nervous as the time went on. The Highblood just sat there looking at the four people who were left. Darkleer stood beside the throne looking nervous himself sweat was dripping down his face under his goggles. You and the others looked when the Highblood straighten himself out. “Group motherfucking bluebloods.”   
  
The four that were left grouped together as he stood up picking up his club. As he walked down from the throne his club followed. The sound echoed in the room. Thud!Thud!   
  
You clenched your jaw as he stopped at you. He grabbed you by the jaw roughly which forced you to look at him. Purple tinted orange red looking into e/c eyes before he snapped his head to looked at the group.   
  
He snarled dropping your jaw to favor your arm giving it a shake as he spoke; “This is motherfucking mine! This is my motherfucking toy to fuck up! I dodn't give you a motherfucking order to do anything to motherfucking it you motherfucking lowbloods!”   
  
He dropped your arm before stalking closer to them. You watched as he raised his club to cull them. He was honking loudly the closer he got. You just knew what he was about to do. In an split of an second you had made an rather interesting choice.   
  
You had jumped more or less into the way of the club in front of the group of bluebloods who not even three days prior had tried to kill you. “Stop Highblood!”   
  
You shouted as you stood there with what you could with your arms out as if to protect them. Everyone watching looked on as they watched the Highblood's club come down. The Highblood roared in an almost ear shattering honk before the club just stopped before it hit you, You tremble just a little as the bluebloods behind you shudder.   
  
You stare at the Highblood defiantly and courage even as you trembled a little. His club was just inches from your face. His red tinted eyes are looking at you. His honking is loud but starts to calm down in volume. You timidly and boldly touch his hand with the club on it. “P-please wait. T-they didn’t know I was yours right?”   
  
Everyone in the room watches as you gently bring up your other hand. You were on eggshells and know it. Your other hand holds his hand as your left thumb rubs against his fingers. It was as if he was seeing reason. “S-so because t-they didn’t know that you can’t do this...let them off with a warning. They wouldn’t do it again Highblood.”   
  
You held your breath before sighing as the club moved from your face. His hand moved out of both of yours. You peeked up at him the red tint was gone from his eyes replaced with a light orange yellow. “Why motherfucking should I lowblood? Why should I motherfucking let them go!”   
  
You held onto your own hand looking at him. “Because I am asking you too...Please Highblood let them go. They can tell the other blueblood's. Less hassle for you in recruiting more of them.”   
  
He looked at you before looking at them. He snared lightly; “Get the motherfucking out of my throne room. If I every have to motherfucking see any of you motherfucking again your going on my motherfucking wall.”   
  
The four blueblood's ran from the throne room and out the door. You turned your back starting to leave when his voice boomed; “Where the fuck do you think your going motherfucker?”   
  
You turned around glaring at him. “To finish my motherfucking job you condescending bi-polar shit for brains!”   
  
He laughed as your faced soured you humphed lightly needing out of the room. Before you seemingly shakily moved from the throne room. He was making you crazy your emotions were flip flopping around. You walked out of the throne room with your head high in chains as you walked back to the stables. The guards looked at you in shock as you moved away from them.   
  
When you got to the stables was when you sank to your knee’s huffing. The Beasts who had been let themselves out moved to you seeming worried. You smiled patting them to calm yourself down. You then remember you had chains on your hands and legs. You cursed a little. You forgot about that. Now what were you going to do.   
  
Meanwhile back in the throne room the Highblood was laughing covering his face with a hand. He was losing himself this was just to much when it came to you. He needed to escape and consult the Messiahs on the dark plain. They may whisper death and torture normally but with you they seemed to whisper things he didn’t understand. It was like they were mumbling but speaking to him. You lessen his faith that he held above all others.   
  
As the Highblood lost himself in basically insane laughter Darkleer looked even more nervous then before. “Highblood?”   
  
The Highblood laughing dead slowly into smaller honks. He parted his fingers before smiling as he looked at the door you had left in. “Motherfucking merciful messiahs you sent me a right motherfucking miracle.”   
  
Darkleer stood quietly till the Highblood looked at him. “Darkleer go the the motherfucking stable and motherfucking take the chains off her before the motherfucking lowblood gets herself motherfucking stuck. I’ll be in my motherfucking block.”   
  
Darkleer blinked but the Highblood had four more trolls to cull. “B-but Highblood the other trolls that need to be cull today-”   
  
The Highblood looked at him snarling as if angry again like always. “What did I motherfucking tell you!” Highblood swung his club which missed Darkleer purposely.   
  
Darkleer stood there staring as he nodded. “I’m sorry Highblood. I will do as you order.”   
  
Darkleer’s voice rasped lightly as the Highblood stomped kicking things away and swearing. The Highblood waits till Darkleer leaves before he gets up. The Highblood moved from his throne room to the back of the behind the heavy curtains. Behind the curtains were an smaller more secret back passage. The door looked as if it had been licked by heavy fire and weapons.   
  
The Highblood's placed his palm on it before pushing it. He moved very stalker like. The Highblood moved up the stair case which seemed to wrap around lightly into an tower. The stairs cut off into an platform with an single small door. The Highblood pushed pass the smaller door having to duck down a bit.   
  
As he straighten the room was covered black paint and smears of troll blood. In front of him was an stained glassed window with clear windows on each side of the stained glass. The Highblood looked up at the stain glass before closing his eyes.   
  
He could almost hear the slaves sing as they worked. “Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti. Beatae Mariae semper Virgini. Beato Michaeli archangelo. Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis!”   
  
The Highblood frowned before he looked at the skull under the window. He knelt on his knee’s infront of skull. Before speaking to it as if it was an holy item he dared not speak out of line. “Merciful Messiahs, you motherfucking know I am an righteous motherfucking troll of my virtue I am justly motherfucking proud.”   
  
The Highblood closed his eyes tilting his head up. The Grand Highblood could still hear the slaves. “Et tibit Pater-”   
  
The Highblood had seemed to have to speak over them. “Merciful Messiahs, You motherfucking know I’m so much motherfucking purer than these motherfucking vermin, vulgar, motherfucking weak, and motherfucking blasphemous cowards!”   
  
The Highblood growled as he spoke in his head he could clearly picture the priests of the Subjiggilators’ making young Highblood male trolls denounce any outside influences to service the brotherhood for the greater good of the troll kind.   
  
Highblood could then picture you; Your e/c hair flipping around your face and frame as you chased after the hoof-beasts. You defiant e/c eyes as you glare at him as if you were three times more higher then he was. “Tell me oh Great Messiahs! Why do I motherfucking see her dancing there! Why do her motherfucking smoldering eyes still scorch my motherfucking soul!”   
  
The Highblood snarled as he grabbed the middle of his chest. His tinted purple eyes glared at the skull as he moved up grabbing the skull as he honked and shouted at it. “ I motherfucking feel her! I motherfucking see her! The motherfucking moons caught in her motherfucking e/c hair! Is motherfucking blazing me out of all control!”   
  
The Highblood forced his hands more closer together the skull cracked a little under the pressure as he could feel the messiah brotherhood all around him in his mind eyes watching him and judging him. “It’s motherfucking like fire! Hell motherfucking fire! This motherfucking fire in my motherfucking skin. This motherfucking burning desire is motherfucking turning me to motherfucking sin!”   
  
The Highblood dropped the skull before his hands clenched his head as he doubled over as he could hear the messiahs in his brain. “It’s not my motherfucking fault! I'm not to motherfucking blame! It is the motherfucking mutant girl; the blasphemous bitch who sent this motherfucking flame!”   
  
The Highblood started almost to lose his mind as the messiahs seemed to split in his head. “ It's not my motherfucking fault if it isn’t in your motherfucking plan! You made the motherfucking trails more stronger then the motherfucking troll!”   
  
The Highblood snapped as he looked up in front of him stood himself. Both Grand Highbloods’ looked at each other the second Highblood opened his hands as if offering the confused counter part a choice. The Highblood stared at the others palms. In one was the club and in the other hand his symbol.   
  
The Highblood spoke, “Tell me oh Great Messiahs! Motherfucking tell me what the motherfucking you want me to motherfucking do! Please motherfuckers don’t let this motherfucking siren cast her motherfucking spell! Don’t let her motherfucking fire sear my flesh and bone!”   
  
The copy Highblood closed it eyes before seeming to offering him guidance. The Highblood seemed to looked at his copy before embedding his claws into his copy's chest and ripping off the arm with his symbol on it. The Highblood smiled as he truly opened his eyes his own purple blood seemed to drip from his own talons ripping into his flesh. “Then let the motherfucking mutant taste your motherfucking power Great Messiah! For she’ll be mine and mine alone...”   
  
The Highblood tilted his head back and laughed as if crazed by the moons light. Darkleer looked behind him as everyone in the hive shudder as they heard the Highbloods' honking crazed laughter. Darkleer knew he didn’t want to be the blueblood who meet him on the way to his block. Darkleer shook his head lightly as he let himself the leisure of thinking.   
  
He was very interested in what was going on with you in the Highbloods mind. You had stopped him from killing an troll well trolls for that matter. He didn’t know if that was an good or bad thing. Darkleer shook his head again as he sees you outside of the stable looking away as Glutton was stepping on the chains trying to break them.   
  
It seemed you had gotten your hands somewhat free as the cuffs were still on you but the chain was broken into two pieces. He sighed something else he had to fix now. Darkleer shouted an no command causing the hoof-beasts to stop in there tracks.   
  
You looked over to see Darkleer which you smiled at him. “Just the troll I wanted to see...could you ah get me out of these please Darkleer.”   
  
Darkleer nodded as he pulled the key out from the other keys he had. “Yes but you must thank the Highblood mutant he is the one that sent me out here.” You snorted as he knelt down to undo the cuffs on your legs.    
  
You just snorted and offered an rather rube remark about thanking the Highblood. Darkleer sighed before he lectured you about the importance of respecting the Highblood whether you wanted too or not.   
  
As Darkleer lectured you and the beasts had a bit of fun at your expense no one noticed from the shadows one of the female bluebloods that had attack you. Her face soured seeing you laughing and Darkleer giving an more of an smile. She growled before looking. How dare you get to live when you killed her mate and now friends.   
  
She wished she could have ripped your head like you did her mates. She narrowed her eyes at the beasts before an smile dawned onto her face. She moved from her spot back into the hive she was about to set her new plan in motion. This plan was to die for.


	33. Our Journey: GHB Route Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings sorry for the mega-update/upload there I had these all done on my Deviantart account. This is the last posted chapter thus farther so you are going to have to wait like the other darlings on Deviantart. Fear not I do try to get an new chapter out every two weeks but sometimes it doesn't happen do to the fact that each chapter is normally over 20 pages long single space. So anyways my darlings you are all caught up. So enjoy the latest installment of Our Journey!

You were flopped out onto an bit grassy embankment of an hill just outside of the Highblood's hive with Pride and Glutton grazing a little. You looked up at the moons thinking about the events that have happened since you had saved those bluebloods from the Highblood’s wrath. For you everything seemed to settle down into an rather nice pace.   
  
The bluebloods left you alone for the most part and you had developed a deep relationship with the animal chargers under you. It had been from what you counted about two months since then and the hive seemed to grow on you. The bluebloods who worked the courtyards were fairly nice to you.   
  
One had approached you days after coming back to the stable from the throne room. He was an older troll but he had thanked you for saving his genetic offspring from being culled. You blushed a little even as the hoof-beasts stared him down. You had waved it off with no more then an smile. Stating that there was bound to be bad blood between you and the others because of what had been happening and all. You offered the troll respect which you got back surprisingly.   
  
During the two month time passage it seemed as well that the bluebloods were warming up to you. You found this out one day when you had gone to the mess hall for midnight meal only to have no one cut in front of you and to be waved down to sit with a small group of them. You declined of course nervous about such changes of heart and what there true intentions could be. You did offer small chat before going back to the stable.   
  
It was refreshing not having to fear being beaten to black and blue pulp. You figured most of the niceness came from some rumors that had been going about the hive. Qinkal had cornered you one evening as you had being called to the Highbloods' throne room.   
  
Which didn’t really help the matter. She had asked you if you were an from Highblood bloodline. You gave her an puzzled look before telling her that you weren’t. She frowned before you inquired why she was asking.   
  
That’s when she told you about the several rumors that were going around. You found all were distasteful but the most disturbing one was you being his unknown mutant love child between him and the Empress. You joked with the Jade saying a bit tad rude things about the Highblood. Before the other female laughed seeing you though this was more entertaining then insulting.   
  
You told her not to worry about rumors like that people just look into things to deeply. She just nodded understand that it happens. You told her to have an good night as Darkleer came to escort you into the throne room.   
  
Even though you didn’t like the rumors you knew they were going to happen even more so when without fail you were summoned to the throne room and come back out alive. You scoffed before closing your eyes for an moment as your thoughts turned onto the Highblood.   
  
He was an unique character to say the least. There was not an week that could go by without you having to be ‘summoned’ to see him. The most he ever did was either tease you or taunt you but as of late he told well more like shouted at Darkleer to not put you in cuffs anymore he wanted you quote ‘Have an motherfucking pathetic motherfucker the hope that she could motherfucking do something to motherfucking me. It’ll be motherfucking wicked to see the motherfucking little mama’s face when I motherfucking cull like that motherfucker she is.’ to say you were not impressed was an understatement but you took the comment with stride.   
  
At least that meant for the moment you were safe from his clubs. But what had been starting to get to you was the fact that at times when he would sent Darkleer away or instruct the troll not to come in at all you were left to his mercy in regards to this weird relationship that was budding between the part of you. He would be gentle one minute then savage the next.   
  
This normally came with mixed emotions more or less after he would kiss you then he would get angry at you at you for not only fighting but for kissing him back. It was really confusing for you it was like he had no clue what he wanted from you. And you would never admit it but you were starting to enjoy even dare say like it. It was an powerful high to be both the center of his headaches and of his dare say odd affection.   
  
You opened your eyes before frowning as an thought suddenly wormed up into your brain. What would Signless say if he saw you like this. What would everyone say. You couldn't help but swallow thickly thinking about it all. As much as things changed for the better one thing never change the pinning you had for your friends.   
  
You would give up everything had gotten just for sometime with your friends again. To hug Signless, cuddle with Disciple, listen to Psiioniic lecture you about being safer, as well as have some of Dolorosa’s cooking. You moved your hand to wipe the tears that seemed to collect. You often would be plagued by these thoughts and would sometimes cry about it during the day well of course been quietly enough that Pride and Glutton didn’t hear you. You didn’t want to worry them after all.   
  
The one thing thought that seemed to present itself was that you had an feeling lately that someone was watching you. You didn’t know if your feelings of having your friends seeming to be watching you make an muck of yourself or if someone was really watching you. Because at the moment as you laid there thinking about things the feeling of being watched prickled the back of your neck.   
  
You jump a little whipping your head around staring into one area. You clenched your jaw rather tightly. The breeze of the sea rustled the leafs and grasses lightly. You narrowed your eyes till Pride snorted at you as he had come over seeing you who had sat up. “Hmm?” You looked at him a little. “What is it Pride?”   
  
The animal more or less laid down with his head in your lap fluffing his tail.   
  
You gave a little smile knowing what it was but you teased a little. “You want a face rub boy?”   
  
He glared a little as you stroked his face before making him give funny faces till he nip your hand lightly with his fangs. You laughed before running your hands through his mane some taking some of the hair strains before starting to braid his rather bright purple dyed mane.   
  
You didn’t even get half way before Glutton had come over trying to flop down on you to get you to pay attention to him and his needs. You grunted and groaned before he settled onto trying to nibble on your shirt and hair. You batted him away and made an move to get up dislodging poor Pride who was now a bit ticked at his genetic brother.   
  
You brushed yourself off before glaring at the pair. “Well since clearly you both are done with grazing lets go back. It’s going to be about midnight meal for me anyways.”   
  
You huffed before turning your back to so them your discontent with how Glutton had acted. As you walked away the beasts followed Pride was pulling at your shirt sleeve wanting you to finish the braid. Glutton was sulking lightly before you both.   
  
You sighed before stopping just a little shy of the gates to go back in. You undid the braid instead before patting his face. “I’ll do an better job after food alright? That why Glutton can have his favorite oat blend right?”   
  
You turned to look at the other hoof-beast who’s ears perked. You smiled before grabbing his face punishing him for nearly squishing you. You spoke almost in an baby talk way. “Cause who’s my grumpy gluttonous horse? You are! You are!”   
  
Glutton snorted at you shaking your hands away from his face. You smiled before letting his face go before the three of you headed into the hive’s courtyard through side gate. As you three shuffled into the courtyard you noticed someone standing in front of the stable with bags of feed.   
  
Pride and Glutton shouted charging the troll who was to close to there home. The Troll looked up for a moment panicked. You shouted at them. “*Ne!” Both beasts stop on a drop of a dime just snorting and growling. You frowned before shooing them away from the troll. “*Ge! Ge!” You pointed into there fenced in area. They glared at the troll you half thought about one lifting there hoof at the troll before pointing at there eyes in an almost I’m watching you effect.   
  
You smiled snorting at the image in your head. You looked at the troll before smiling. “Sorry about that they don’t like people close to there home.”   
  
The troll tighten there jaw before giving an nervous almost laugh. “It’s alright I can... Understand there position.” You blinked before the troll gestured to the bags. “Anyways I really don’t want to over stay my welcome. I am just here to deliver the new feed that Darkleer order for the beasts...”   
  
You frowned lightly odd Darkleer didn’t mention an change maybe he forgot. “Oh?” Your eyes swept over the troll who looked a bit familiar to you. You must have had an puzzled look because the troll shifted it’s wait. “Do I know you?”   
  
The troll shook it’s head. “No of course not I work... Ah... Well I'm not sure I'm a bit new to the hive there still moving me around places.”   
  
You just nodded there were trolls coming and going in this hive so that was normal. “Oh well then welcome to the hive! And thank you for delivering the feed I’m sure the two will love it. So how is this blend different?”   
  
You reached one of the bags before opening it checking it. It didn’t seem any different then what you already gave them. The troll seemed to sweat a bit. “Well ah... It’s um...”   
  
You looked up before offering the troll an out. “Don’t remember?”   
  
The troll nodded it’s head. Before offering an laugh and a apology. “Yes sorry, I zoned out when the feeder was tell me. It had something to do with an higher quality of oats or some sort of nutrition coating. I don’t know...”   
  
You smiled a little before looking over the trolls shoulder a little that feeling was back again. You sighed before shaking your head this place was getting to you. “Well thanks for the feed. What’s your name by the way?”   
  
The troll paused before giving an lukewarm smile. “It’s ah Poikla. I’m an female blue from an neighboring territory.”   
  
You nodded before shaking the trolls hand. “Nice to meet you Poi! I hope to see you again.” You wave at the troll would turns walking away.   
  
As you turn your back the troll stalks away with an wicked evil smile. As she moves into the hive there's another female there with her arms crossed. “Did it work Klaoip?”   
  
The trolls nodded. “Yes she snapped it right up a little curious but all went well promise Filuto.”   
  
The female nodded. “Good. I want to see that bitch suffer for what she did to Bilonu. So how powerful was the stuff?”   
  
The other female smirked. “Whelps got two weeks maybe three tops.” Both nodded before they parted in each others to do their true work.   
  
You meanwhile pulled the bags into the stable setting them beside the fed you already had. Pride and Glutton stared well more like glared at you from the window opening on the doors.   
  
You just smiled at them; “Oh stop the pair of you. It was just a troll delivering new fed for you. I guess Darkleer found an better one for you both.” Glutton’s face lighten up a little well Prides dropped.   
  
You undid one of the new feed bags to have an look at it. The feed had an off color look to it. You guessed it might be because there were flecks of green in it. A grass or vegetable maybe? You didn't know you just grabbed an handful of it. Moving it around with your other finger having an gander making sure it looked okay.   
  
It looked almost the same but a bit different with a bit more wood, stone pieces, a bit of dried fruit as well those flecks of green. You hummed before picking out the wood and stone pieces before popping the rest into your mouth having an taste. It wasn't weird at all, it was what Darkleer told you to do. It was encase the feed got poisoned or something but who would be sick enough to poison Pride and Glutton.   
  
You chewed it before swallowing it left your mouth dry and had an funny taste to it. You screwed up your face before grabbing your small water-skin to have an drink of water. “Well that is something that's for sure...I’ll just blend it in with the food you have left.” You shook your head lightly before yawning as if tired.   
  
You rubbed your eyes before looking at the pair before giving another yawn. They snickered at you as you spoke. “I’m going to go see with the bell rang I’ll be back in an minute or so. Be good.”   
  
Both snorted at you grabbed the tray from the day before as you left the stable closing the doors and locking them before heading on inside the hive. You were rather lucky as you walked into the mess hall in deed the bell had rung well you were outside of the hive. You quickly got your meal on your tray before heading back outside much to the Chefs annoyance.   
  
You really didn’t care what he though beside the fact you had to feed Pride and Glutton. As you moved from the mess to the stable were you placed your tray down onto your sleeping area before grabbing the bag feeds. You scooped out cup fulls into each mixing the two together.   
  
You tasted parts of it much to your dislike you placed in one more cup of the normal feed into the beasts separate feeding trays and moved to the stall back doors to let them in. “Come on get it! *Yit! Yit! Pride! Glutton!”   
  
Glutton of course came running the moment you called his hoofs pounded the ground as he more or less jumped right into eating. Glutton started to wolf down the food slopping it everywhere. Pride snorted in digest as he more control ate his food like some noble would do all proper and fancy like.   
  
You smiled before shaking your head and grabbed the container from the water to pour some into the conjoined water trough. You smiled as they both ate Pride looked up at you licking his lips. “I know it has an weird taste but it’s just for know till I can tell Darkleer which will be tomorrow. Besides it’s a treat Pride look at those berries! You love berry’s Pride.”   
  
Pride seemed to give you an hum like sound drinking some water. You shook your head before settling down against the wall to have some of your own food. You planned to tell Darkleer about getting different feed you figured you’d see him in an day for two so you weren’t to worried.   
  
The rest of the night seemed normal enough thankfully but within the past day or so it seemed that Darkleer had not come to get you to take you to the Highblood. You fluffed it off thinking it was one of the Highbloods games again or they were busy for a change you had seen an inflects of other blood castes in the hive.   
  
It had been two long weeks with this feed and it was something else. You had gone in a time or two in the hive to find Darkleer only to be turned away by the guards that stood in front of the throne room each saying they would tell him to go to you but he never did.   
  
You didn’t really think about the feed much other then it was no good. If all this each cost you assumed it was just more of an hindrance then a help. Whatever health benefit they were suppose to get was most likely being slashed out by the amount of water you give the beasts and yourself to drink.   
  
It seemed to help but as the days progressed you weren’t feeling the best. You were feeling hotter then normal and your throat was a bit way to dry but more the most part you ignored how you were feeling cause you couldn’t be bothered to do anything because your main focus was Pride and Glutton who both though seemingly looked fine weren’t looking good at all.   
  
Pride would refuse to come in for feeding and even when he did he wouldn’t touch a lick of the feed. Which threw out the course of two weeks had tested and tested mixed in with the other feed and tested it again. You didn’t really put up a fight with him eating it though he just didn’t like it you guessed. Even Glutton started to act weird he was getting slower at finishing his feed box and drinking more. He wasn’t his troublesome self either.   
  
But at the moment you were in the stables with Glutton finding it hard to concentrate on him as he stood there huffing looking at the feed not eating that, hay, or even just the normal low feed. You were beside yourself on what to do. Maybe the feed was making his stomach upset like it was Prides that's why he wasn’t eating it.   
  
You had forgone the whole day spending it with Glutton trying your best to get him to eat. You rubbed his side and upper belly before moving to face him trying to coach him to try something. Glutton shook his head before laying it over your shoulder pawing at the ground whining. “Hush I know your not feeling so great. I’m not either; I think Prides' the smartest one out of the three of us we seem to can’t say no to free food can we?”   
  
Glutton huffed lightly as you continued. “Does your tummy hurt boy? Maybe I should take you and Pride outside to that meadow by the cliffs so you can find thoughts flowers to help your tummies feel better?”   
  
He seemed to shake his head again before giving an rather pitiful whine. You bite your lip huffing a little as tears pricked at you eyes. You looked down patting his neck when you noticed he was shaking like he couldn’t keep himself up. It was you this time who gave the whimpering sound. You didn’t notice that Glutton was dripping on you either till you stated to usher him down to laid down. “Pride help me get him down?!”   
  
You whined at the other who was watching. Pride just moved beside Glutton who seemed to lean against him as you helped him down to the ground. The beast made an huffing sound as he got onto the ground. You shushed him gently brushing his face which was now in your lap.   
  
You gave gently hushing sound to him as you patted his face. “It’s going to be okay Glutton just breath.” You sat there on the stable floor consoling Glutton. Pride looks on at the pair of you neighing and kicking up his fronts upset at his friends very fast deteriorating condition.   
  
You hushed Glutton who made a small pitiful sound then Pride who started to rub his nose against the side of your shoulder and biting at the material. You looked to him huffing know yourself. You reached out to Pride rubbing your hand against the side of his face. You were thinking on what to do.   
  
For an moment you thought maybe it was a trick. It’s happened once of twice that Pride and Glutton have tricked you like this but this was going to far and seemed so wrong something had to be terribly wrong. Pride nudged you again this time with his horns lightly.   
  
You sniffled as tears collected in your eyes to the point your vision was starting to go. This wasn’t a trick and you had no clue on what to do. There were not Troll vets in Alterina so who do you call for when somethings wrong like this. You felt hot tears run down your cheeks.   
  
You let go of Pride to rubbed your face into your arm before sucking back an shaky breath. You knew crying wasn't going to help. You pulled your arm away expecting you vision to be clear only to find it hadn’t. You looked down to see that you could barely make out what was in your lap.   
  
It looked like you were looking through an thin cloth sheet. You didn’t noticed you had blanked out of it till Pride nip your ear. His normally warm skin was cold against yours. You blinked to see Pride was laying down beside Glutton looking at you worried. “H-help...” Your tongue felt heavy Pride nodded at you. You gave an odd smile; “R-right! Pride s-stay! Help!”   
  
You carefully shifted Gluttons head off your lap before you clumsily got up and by some miracle got out of the stable. You felt like you weren’t in control of your body as you ran to the one place you knew there would be help. You knew enough you had to go to either Darkleer or the Highblood and there was only one place were they’d be.   
  
You needed Darkleer more then the Highblood though Darkleer seemed to had to a point raised the two since how the pair acted with him they trusted him and he would know what was wrong. As you ran you inadvertently tripped yourself causing you to take an rather hasty fall onto the stone floor. You laid there for an moment huffing and panting.   
  
Why did this have to happen now of all times and why did the Highblood’s throne room have to be so far away. You groaned as you got up. Your muscles and body ached in protest as did your stomach. You lurked over throwing up onto the floor before willing yourself up. You had too Glutton was counting on you...both of them were counting on you.   
  
You willed yourself up having had wiped your mouth. You couldn’t run but you moved fast enough you almost cried in happy tears as you seen the guards standing at the door. Both of the trolls looked at you with an almost disgusted face. “Mutant go the-”   
  
You shook your head. “No please I need to see the Highblood or Darkleer or both please! It-it’s Glutton his badly sick! I just need an moment! Please!” You begged them to let you through but they turned you away. You shook lightly before huffing; “Well fuck you I'm going in anyways!”   
  
The one moved to stop you only got an rather solid punch to the face. He dropped like a fly as you hit him square in the nose. You looked over at the other to back away. You should have cared about this but you didn't. You didn’t care about anything but getting what you needed too.   
  
You pushed opened the doors which were very heavy against your body. As you pushed it opened you held onto it as it was partly keeping you up stand now. You didn’t even look inside as you shouted. “Darkleer! P-please help! Glutton...he’s-”   
  
You pushed from the door looking at Darkleer who looked on at you stunned. You moved till you were at the stairs before sinking onto your knees in front of him you look at see Darkleer wide eyed at you. An snare and scuff was heard from your right.   
  
You look over dazed lightly you could see a troll women in a chains looking at you. But most of all the Highblood looking at you with an disgusted look. His one leg was crossed over as he stared at you. “Motherfucker you better have a good reason for motherfucking interrupting my wicked motherfucking lowblood begging.”   
  
You look up at him before your face broke tears poured from your face as you couldn’t hold back anymore. The Highblood uncrossed his legs as if to stare. The look you gave him was a pure heart broken look he so craved and those colorless tears he so wanted to see. But the look did nothing but hurt him and made him angry at whoever got you to this state.   
  
Which confused him was it because of something else or was it because he couldn’t get you to that look himself; “What the motherfucking is wrong you fucking lowblood?”   
  
You rubbed your face from the tears an rather flush look took over your face; “Glutton’s deadly sick! I don’t know what happened he was eating the new food and he so sick! Please I beg you help Glutton Highblood! Please!”   
  
You bowed to him acting so unnatural to him. The Highblood looked at you stunned as Darkleer legged it from the Highbloods side not wanting for an order or an command. You knew he was going to the stable you wanted to go but you were having an hard time getting up. Your hands shook as you straighten up sweat drip off the tip of your nose onto the floor.   
  
The Highblood snarled before shouting at the outside. The one guard who you didn’t nail in the face came in. “Get this motherfucker back into her motherfucking cell! Come here Mutant!”   
  
The Guard came into the room as the Highblood moved up walking past the troll who shouted in fear. The Highblood rather firmly lifted you up by the arm which you became dead weight to him. Your legs wouldn’t support you anymore.   
  
The Highblood looked at you as your one hand gripped a bit to softly. It had no bite and no fire to it. He stood there for an moment as you wept in apologies to him. This made the Highblood more angry then anything you had ever done to him.   
  
To see you like this was just an insult to him. He didn’t get the chance to do this to you. But that wasn't all this reminded him of your mortality. For as defiant and fiery as you were you were very weak and low on the social order the wrong grab, wrong punch, or to forceful and you could die.   
  
The Highblood flashed his fangs before he picked you up and held onto you almost in an bridal way. Your head was against his chest and your flesh against his flesh that was exposed. You were uncomfortably hot to the point he couldn’t stand it.   
  
The Highblood made fast pace though to the Stables to see what was going on in his hive. As he got past the inner-hive doors to the courtyard he could hear the sounds of writhing neighing and things being destroyed. The Highblood placed you down you held onto the door as Darkleer stood there holding the feeding bowl.   
  
Not that you could see but Pride was not in the stable and Glutton was twitching and foaming at the mouth. Darkleer turned to you angry eyes red in rage; “How did they become poisoned!”   
  
You tremble so much that the Highblood grabbed your arm as if to keep you up. “I don’t know!”   
  
You shouted before shaking the Highblood off of you and went to Glutton wobbly. Before you sank in front of him as Glutton looks up at you twitching more you shush him stroking his face. “Shush...”   
  
Darkleer thrusts the bowl in your face as the Highblood couldn't help but give an warning rumble at Darkleer. “This feed had poison in them! I told you-!”   
  
The Highblood watched he crossed his arms frowning as you cried back tell them what had happen you were tasting the beasts food and you asked about the off taste to the blueblood named Poikla.   
  
You cough chocking a little from it. “The blueblood who gave it to me said that you Darkleer had order an new blend. I ask her about the taste she said it was healthier or something! I didn’t know! I didn’t know...”   
  
Darkleer looked at you before sighing that was right how were you suppose to know that it was poisoned. He assumed you knew what poison tasted or felt like but seeing your state from his angry haze he could tell you were under it too.   
  
You whipped your head to Darkleer shouting. “Please he’s going to be okay right! Glutton’s going to be okay right!”   
  
Darkleer clenched his jaw looking at you he heard the Highblood growl lowly at him for making you cry. “I don’t know lowblood. Excuse me I’m going to get the Healers.” Darkleer walked out leaving you and the Highblood there with the downed animal.   
  
The Highblood scanned for an moment as he seen only one of his beasts. The Highblood snarled as something bumped his shoulder. The Highblood glared as Pride was standing at his side holding an blanket for it’s egg sac brother. Both stared before the Highblood noticed he was blocking the beasts way to the inside of the stable.   
  
The Highblood growled lightly as he took the blanket from Pride and stepped inside. The beast followed it wanted inside originally. The Highblood past you and laid it on Glutton. You looked up at him as you opened your mouth to speak he glared at you causing you to close your mouth.   
  
You placed your hand on Gluttons face in before busying yourself brushing and rubbing Gluttons mane which seemed to sooth the beast more. You started in a new collection of tears as you leaned forward resting your head against Gluttons. The Highblood watched as you sniffled against the beast seeming to falling asleep. He didn’t know who was more wounded at this point the beast or you.   
  
As the Highblood watched unknown to him his scowl seemed to relax some and his face smoothed over a little. The Highblood let you be before looking outside the door. He just told himself it was because it seemed to ease the downed beast. The heard the sound of talking coming closer from the outside is when he ducked back in and pulled at your arm lightly. “Come on, your in the way motherfucker.”   
  
You look up at him dazed before looking back to see Darkleer and a healer. You were pulled up after gentle placing Gluttons head on the ground. The Highblood held you close to him as he moved you both out of the way. You don’t remember much after that just relieved that Glutton was going to be alright.   
  
The Highblood noticed you had completely became died weigh in his hand. “Motherfucker...” The Highblood looked down to see you were slumped down with his hand more or less holding you up by your arm. He growled swearing at your downed from to which he then picked you up off the ground you were backwards you feet at his front and your back at the back of him.   
  
You were going last long with that poison in you. The Highblood snorted he couldn’t have his mutant died on him know could he. The Highblood shouted at Darkleer. “Motherfucker this motherfucker need to be motherfucking look at. Come to my motherfucking block and motherfucking tell me how the fucking beast is after it’s motherfucking done.”   
  
Darkleer nodded before he seen how you were. The Highblood more or less stomped away from the stable with you. As he walked he stopped at the Jades room scaring them half to death and shouting at them. The Older jades just nodded well the youngsters coward. As he walked the older Jades followed it became rather hard for them to keep up but it wasn’t like they needed him to show them the way.   
  
The Highblood then took you up into his resting block. His room was dark but warming. Warm woods covered almost ever surface of the room as did the black and purple material. His nest was rather giant of course to house his body. But instead of loose pelts or goo like most had the Highblood had mountain of pillows all somewhat kept toward pull blankets over laying each other to make an bed like thing.   
  
The Highblood moved and placed you down on his bed before looking at you. His giant hand rests on you face for a moment as he looks you over.   
  
This frustrated him so, he got the expression he wanted but he didn’t like it at all. This confused him was it because he wasn’t the one that caused it or was it deeper then that. You were very entertaining toy to him nothing more. Or was it because your ever challenging him and defiance that made him want to keep you. Someone for second time in his life didn’t roll over and give in.   
  
The Highblood stood there flipping your face with his hand seeing what made you seem so special. After hemming and hawing someone knocked on his opened door. He drops your face before looking at them the oldest of the bunch just inclines her head the others follow. The Highblood snorts; “Motherfucking make her better motherfucking bitch bloods.”   
  
As they nod the Highblood goes into the joined room which was his bathing room. He was covered in trolls blood since he was killing an lot of them tonight. The Highblood relaxed himself in the bath as he heard the Jades whispering to each other. The Highblood figure it may be best to let them do there work so he didn’t have to kill one.   
  
It was an rather bitch to find a Jade slave that wasn’t an problem because breaking them in was to much effort. The Highblood laughed a little to himself maybe he should break you in like he had to for the Jades.   
  
After a while the Highblood moved out of the bath unplugging the water which drained down into the sea. The Highblood shook the water off himself before grabbing for his relaxation day wear. They were rather loose fitting pants with purple circles both filled and rings. The Highblood huffed lightly as he grabbed an wicked elixir from the table which was on his painting table. The Highblood cracked open one of his wicked elixirs as he walked out of the bathroom.   
  
The oldest Jade was tucking you into his bed under an blanket she had no doubt grabbed from one of his piles. One of the youngsters looked up at him confused. “Master Highblood do you want us to take the mutant away from your block?” The eldest Jade whipped her head as a couple covered the youngsters mouth a little to late to the draw.   
  
The four looked up at him before he huffed in rage how dare someone tell him what to do; “Get motherfucking out of my motherfucking block before I motherfucking show you what your motherfucking egg sac’s look like on the motherfucking outside of your motherfucking bitch bloods body motherfucker!”   
  
The Highblood snarled as his hand twitched to summon one of his clubs. The Jades ran out of his room well the Highblood followed them almost barking at them like an savage dog.   
  
The Highblood slams his door as the last one jumps out of his room. He snorts lightly before turning around after locking his room door. The Highblood looks at your tiny form sleeping in his bed. The Highblood tilts his head lightly before sighing.   
  
He stood there rubbing the back of his head before his foot moved to scratch a part of his leg. For once the messiahs were quiet in his head. The Highblood moved from his spot to his bedside. The Highblood carefully moved into his own bed before flopping down beside you finding sleep came rather easily to him for an change.   
  
The Highblood didn’t know how much time past when an fast rap on the door had he jolt a little from his sleep. He looked around a little confused feeling something move against his arms. The knock came again which had him kick off the blankets he had pulled up in his sleep. The Highblood stalked to the door and summoned his club on the way ready to club the motherfucker who would disturb his motherfucking sleep.   
  
As the Highblood rips open the door is when he notices it is Darkleer who looks rather tried. “Darkleer you motherfucking have an better motherfucking reason to motherfucking wake me motherfucking up. You motherfucker have two motherfucking seconds to motherfucking tell me why you motherfucking did.”   
  
Darkleer looked a little unfazed at the Highblood. “Excuse me Highblood you had asked me to tell you about Famine.” The Highblood narrowed his eyes as Darkleer told him that the healer said that the beast who you seemed to call Glutton instead of his real name Famine was going to make an full recovery.   
  
The Highblood hummed lightly; “What about Plague motherfucker?”   
  
Darkleer licked his lips lightly. “He is fine but at the moment he is pinning for the mutant. Did you dispose of her to the Jade’s Highblood? She is ill-”   
  
The Highblood snarled swinging the club that was in his hands. Darkleer ducked and moved as the club embedded itself in the floor where he once was. Darkleer swallowed thickly before saying. “Forgive me Highblood I shall take my leave and find the trolls who are responsible.”   
  
Darkleer dismissed himself as the Highblood pulled his club away leaving an dip in the floor and broken stones where his club embedded itself. The Highblood moved from the door closing it before stomping back to the nest to go back to sleep.   
  
As the Highblood flops back into his bed he stares at you. You rolled over and were trying to curl up into him. Your face was nuzzling into his hand lightly. The Highblood stares before humming lightly. The Highblood moves his arm experimenting how close you would get to him.   
  
As he moved his a bit warmed arm you seem to move right up to his chest cuddling up to him with an shiver. The Highblood looks at you before pulling a blanket and wraps it around you before flopping his arm over you and pulling you in close. The Highblood flops his head before yawning before he goes to sleep he had a lot of culling to do tomorrow.   
  
As the sun faded into the land and the moons just started to raise was when your mind started to wake up. You yawned loudly stretching a little under the blankets. The hay felt very nice under you so nice in fact that you refused to open your eyes. You cuddled into your spot before feeling something pull you in closer and something nuzzling into your hair.   
  
You jolted from whatever it was with an swift punch up. Your eyes snapped opened as you fall blankets and all onto the floor. You fought with the blankets a bit and ended up tangling yourself within them. You snapped up your head as someone cursed at you. “Motherfucker you have an lot of motherfucking nerve.”   
  
You saw light orange tinted purple eyes and a scowl face staring at you. Your eyes swept down to see it was the Highblood shirtless and wearing loose almost puffy pants. His arms crossed after he rubbed his jaw were you knocked him. As he watched an bright blush work across your face.   
  
You had an rather uncontrollable impulse as you started to swear up at storm telling him who had the nerve and that if he wanted a fight undo the blankets and he’d get one. The Highblood looked at you a bit before giving an tired sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was way to much noise first thing in the morning and it didn’t help that he hadn’t had any wicked elixir yet. Even the messiahs who were regularly pounding in his head were oddly quiet that or you were drowning them out.   
  
The Highblood moved from his spot beside the bed before walking over to you. You look up at him staring and giving an human tone of an hiss. The Highblood just scowls as he grabs the end of the tangled form which was an blanket corner and started to drag you out of his room. As he did so there was an scowl and also raging face happening. This was mostly because you were yelling and shouting protests and other things as he dragged you down the hall taking you to gods know where.   
  
When the Highblood stopped moving his when you noticed you were in front of an hall of wooden doors. You watch a bit almost fearful when the Highblood lifts his leg before slamming it onto the door which broke from it’s hinges and the wood cracked under the pressure it was on it.   
  
You couldn’t see but Darkleer had snapped up right in bed with an half dazed look. Darkleer panicked thinking the Highblood had come to kill him for earlier. Darkleer gulped till he heard you shout as the Highblood profusely whacked your head off the frame as he dragged you into the room.   
  
The Highblood drops the blanket piece and you a bit before glaring at Darkleer. “Get motherfucking back to work motherfucker! I fucking want everyone you motherfucking think is involved in my motherfucking throne!”   
  
The Highblood stomped away walking over you who were trying to inch worm out of the room to freedom. Darkleer sighed as he watched the Highblood stomp away and the shouts of those who didn’t get out of his way fast enough. At least he figured they only get an kick in the pants hopefully.   
  
You had just made it to the thrash hold before Darkleer got up and grabbed the blanket piece pulling you back into the room with him. You made an whining sound before he rolled you over onto your back to look at him. You gave an sorry look to him as he looked up at see he looked tried. Darkleer helps you out of the tangled mess letting you up.   
  
As you get up you rub your wrists lightly thinking on why you were in the hive. As you do Darkleer places the blankets on his bed folding them as he does so. He would have to return these later. You seem to hum before looking at him. “Darkleer?”   
  
He hummed lightly going through his chest for clothes.   
  
“Is ah... Is Glutton okay?”   
  
Darkleer looked at you before nodding. “Yes mutant the one you call Glutton is fine. But I don’t see why you didn’t ask the Highblood.”   
  
You snorted at him. “I’d rather chew razors before drinking acid then ask him. Beside I didn’t feel like an morning club sandwich.” Darkleer pauses before snorting lightly in an agreement.   
  
“Pride alright too?”   
  
Darkleer nodded lightly before speaking. “Mutant wait outside for an moment. I would like to change before I walk you back to your stable.”   
  
You nodded lightly before walking to the other side of were the door would be and moved to the wall to the right side of the door. You didn’t wait long before Darkleer had come out wearing his normal armor and gear. He nods at you walking to the left which you followed with your head high and shoulders square.   
  
Darkleer glanced back at you from the side a little as you were walking in a bit of stride beside him. Darkleer had to hand it to you. You were the only one that could do what you did and wanted and not end up two feet under the club he didn’t know if he should be scared of you or amazed.   
  
Darkleer took you through the back passages of the hive so he could drop you off faster. As you both walked and to the stables. You hesitated before you opened the stable door. You peaked in an little to see if the two were in there. Which you opened the door the whole way seeing they weren’t in the stable. You pouted not noticing Darkleer moved out of the way.   
  
You squeaked in surprise when you landed head first into the stable floor with the snickering of clicks that came from beasts. You smiled looking up from the floor. Both Glutton and Pride stood there laughing before both moved there hoofs in an spot place prance.   
  
You smiled before getting up and hugged them both nuzzle you gentle with there front nose horns and the sides of there faces. You giggle uncontrollable as before sighing happily. Darkleer’s face softened as he watched a little. You patted each of them before what it seemed you were telling them what had happened earlier. You were laughing and protected your neck from Glutton rubbing his nose against it almost as if he was punishing you.   
  
Darkleer bowed not that you seen before taking his leave. He had work to do and common bloods to torture. No one would have ever known there was even an problem as it seemed as soon as the bluebloods involved were killed before brutally the hive seemed to turn back into it’s normalcy. But normalcy wasn't something this hive knew well for as quietly as it happened it was lost again.   
  
It had been an couple of weeks since then and there were no more problems for you at all. You were currently outside with both beasts holding onto the rope as they pulled you along on an makeshift wheel device you had put together. You were nibbling on some bread from the first night meal. “Mutant?!”   
  
You pulled at the beasts to go to Darkleer who stood there with his arms crossed. “Darkleer! What brings you down to the courtyard?”   
  
Darkleer sighed a little; “Orders from the Highblood mutant. You are to keep yourself and the hoof-beasts inside for the rest of the day or till he says otherwise.”   
  
You frowned before asking. “But why?”   
  
Darkleer shook his head. “Because the Highblood said so mutant know do as you are order!”   
  
You frowned as the Beasts watched you both like an tennis match. You frowned before speaking. “Right cause his broody bi-polar ass-hat is telling me too.”   
  
Darkleer’s temper peaked he were just as bad as the Highblood at times but the only difference was he could snap at you. Darkleer glared at you lightly. “Mutant it is the Highblood's order! You will do as you are told before you strongly wish you had.”   
  
You jerked a little away from him. “Okay sorry I want to know what’s happening around me...” You sighed before getting the hove-beasts in.   
  
Darkleer stood there till you got the two into of the stable and locked the door. You looked at the door as Darkleer knocked on it. “As an courtesy mutant stay away from the walls till sun up.”   
  
You frowned a little before looking at the two beasts and saying an ‘Yes sir’. You didn’t know what had happened but you had settled yourself against the two playing an card game from earth from the cards you had made yourself thanks to Qinkal.   
  
As you sat there a very sudden and very loud snarl had you jump as did the hoof beasts who’s manes puffed up a little in anger. The stable doors raddled against there frames from the outside before two horrible sounds were heard and what sounded like tools being knocked down.   
  
You shuddered in fear before hiding kind of sadly under your blanket in between to two who were following the sounds. You didn't move for the rest of the night scared of whatever was out there was going to eat you. It was a good thing since that was only the creatures of the more terrifying creature that stalked the inner walls of the hive that night.


	34. Our Journey: GHB Route Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
As Darkleer went back to the Highblood who just flicked the blood on his clubs onto the walls applying fresh paint. As the Highblood did the hive seemed an very silent it was almost eerie. The Highblood clicked his tongue as he waved his guards to expose of the bodies that had piled up to the side of him.  
  
As they quickly scooped up what was left the trolls and left the hive became eerie quiet again. The Highblood seemed to stare at the door as his hand grabbed his club. Darkleer glanced at him before the one sound imitated from the hallways of the hive. The sound of heels clicking echoed through the castle. The Highblood moved a bit to give an better show of his power and his savageness. To show he was master of this domain.  
  
As he sat on his throne resting his clubs on either side in front of him. His throne room doors opened to see the creature which stalked his halls. The Empress stood there with a smile on her face. As she moved from the doors in was as if darkness descended on the room. The torches flickered and moved as if fearful of her.  
  
The Highblood sat there and watched as the Empress's hair seemed to flow with her. She came to an stop right in front of the stairs. Darkleer puffed out a bit looking more brutal then what he was. She smiled almost coldly at the pair of them. “Well, well if it isn’t the gentletroll I'm looking for.”  
  
The Highblood snared at her. “I motherfucking think you motherfucking came to motherfucking wrong place wicked sis there are no motherfucking gentletrolls’ up this motherfucking hive.” The Empress’s mouth twitched lightly which wasn’t a good sign but when the Grand motherfucking Highblood give a motherfucking fuck about her. “Why have you motherfucking come to my hive wicked sis? Stopping by or seeing how the motherfucking lowblood population is motherfucking doing?”  
  
The Empress shook her head giggling almost too sweetly. “Oh I was just stopping by to tell you that you are going to be hosting the Highblood gathering.”  
  
The Highblood narrowed his eyes at her as he gripped his throne chairs arms. “Don't motherfucking lie to me bitch! You’re in the house of the motherfucking Subjugglator! I wouldn’t motherfucking pause to motherfucking cull you!”  
  
The Highblood snapped at her as he got up grabbing his clubs. The Empress smiled at him before rolling her eyes. “Oh~ excuse me whale I tremble for you.” He raised his club well she smirked stating the next part. “But I figured you wanted to kill the bugs that have been plaguing you and the other highbloods. Because it would be an shame if my beasts became hunger and ate the little chirp-beast in the stables.”  
  
The Highblood lowered his club glaring at her. “What the motherfucking are you motherfucking talking about sea dwelling bitch? All I have is an motherfucking sad motherfucking vermin gutter bloods who are motherfucking getting culled for there motherfucking patheticness and a motherfucking toy to play with till i motherfucking break it.”  
  
She scoffed at him; “Well a little chirp-beast told me that the Signless and his group are heading close to town here to get some of the other vermin you haven’t culled out yet. I figured if we have an reason for them to try we can finish this problem and as long as the toy is a slave I don’t find any fin wrong then Highblood.”  
  
She narrowed her eyes slightly as the Highblood paused before he smirked. The Highblood almost bows to her a little before laughing. “Well wicked motherfucking sis let me and the motherfucking Juggalo’s take motherfucking care of the motherfucking call motherfucking out. It will be taken care of.”  
  
The Empress smiled before speaking. “Do find good entertainment Highblood.”  
  
The Highblood growled a little as she smiled. The Highblood puffed up a little before he spoke. “I”ll motherfucking take you motherfucking out to your motherfucking carriage motherfucking wicked sis.”  
  
The Empress hummed. “Yes that would be acceptable we can talk in private then Grand Highblood about the numbers that will be coming to your hive.”  
  
The Highblood very unwillingly got up to follow the Empress out of his hive. He whacked opened the throne room doors causing the very clear cracking and crushing sound of bone and flesh. Pools of blue blood started to ooze from under the doors neither power troll care as they continued out.  
  
The Highblood more or less willed small talk as she total him of the inflect of numbers he would be receiving in the next will. As both exited the hive the Empress whistled lightly. The Highblood narrowed his sights on the slightly abused stable. He screwed up his face a little as the more higher grade and more vicious hoof-breed of the north came running to her with there ring master dead body dragging behind the giant one.  
  
It’s ears just peek just about at the Highblood’s throat level so it was roughly a foot taller then Pride. The beasts seemed to fall into order as the cart had more or less self hooking up collars. The Empress looked at him before flashing an dangerous smile. “I will sea you soon Highblood it better be something to died for this party regardless if the vermin show up.”  
  
The Highblood bowed his head a little rage being up having to have to act complement and submissive like. “You motherfucking don’t have to motherfucking worry wicked sis.”  
  
She smiled as she walked up into the carriage. Her trident seemed to peak outside which caused the beasts to move pulling the carriage out of his hive. The Highblood stood there the farther she got away the deeper his frown and temper went. The Highblood turned stomping away not even giving an glance at the stables again.  
  
As he moved in his own hive to finish his nights work an very common trail of blue and mixed blood seemed to follow him. The next night you had cautiously and carefully peaked out from the stable door unsure if the creatures were still out there. Even though Pride and Glutton were them normal selves since the later of the day you were unsure. Having seeing it was fine you sighed in relief before checking out the damages. You left the doors open for the pair to wonder out on there own after they finished eating.  
  
You tidied up what you could and repaired what tools you could with simple rope as an binder. Whatever it was had gotten blue blood on most of the sides on the stable. You stood there humming about it thinking about how you were going to clean it off when something jabbed your shoulder. You leaped up with an shout which was of combo an name of the Glutton and Pride.  
  
There was one solid kicking sound as another was snickering. You turned to see Glutton laughing at you behind you. You held onto where your heart was gasping. “You’re an fucking asshole!”  
  
You glared as you felt someone lick you cheek. You looked to see Pride looking a bit flustered at you seeing if you were okay. You sighed lightly before pouting at Pride who was in the fenced in area. It suddenly dawned on you what the kick was. He broke his back door to get out steady of going through the opened front door. You wrapped your arms around his neck before your lip trembled. “Pride! Gluttons being mean to me!”  
  
Pride snorted lightly before patting his chin against your shoulder in an horsey there there motion. You let his neck go as he evened out a bit looking at his brother who was still snicking at you. He snorted loudly as Glutton looked at him. Both seemed to stare at each other before Glutton’s ears seemed to flicker down well Pride was giving him an downward glare. You chuckled lightly watching even as the bell rang from the first night meal.  
  
You smile and as you leave you pat Glutton’s side who sighs stalking a bit closer to Pride as you left the pair. You made an rather quick trip to the mess hall to get your breakfast. After a bit of waiting and chatting with some more friendly blues you grabbed the tray for food.  
  
As you got up to the Chef he stops for an moment. The blues and you in the land faces drop thinking he had no more food left. He clears his throat; “Give me an moment it’s still cooking the second pot.”  
  
You and everyone sigh in relief. He looks at you before licking his fangs. “Mutant you work the stable and are the handler for the hoof-beasts yes?”  
  
You nodded lightly. “Yeah I am why?”  
  
He hummed lightly. “Well the Highblood is forcefully throwing an party and I need the beasts to take me to town to get some items for it.”  
  
You gave an funny face before commenting. “Sorry I can’t I only really take care of them and train them. You’d have to ask the Highblood if you want to take them out of the hive like that.”  
  
The Chef hums lightly before nodding and sighing. He looked over as one of the servants replaced one pot with the new on. He scooped out your plate adding some more bread on it. But before you could get to fair maybe this once you’d change the routine. Instead of going to the stable you sat down beside the group of blues who had been on more then one occasion had waved you over to sit with them.  
  
The four looked at you surprised before smiling at you. You hate to be like this but you needed information. If that meant having to be a bit buddy buddy with some trolls then so be it. As you made yourself a bit comfortable you started some small talk with the group who rather quickly opened up to you.  
  
Two of the blues were the throne room cleans so they knew what was going on more then another else. The pair spoke about what had happened and what was going on. You frowned with a spoonful of the gray matter in your mouth as you took it away you asked. “What do you mean annual Highblood party?”  
  
They looked at each other for the more rougher male spoke. “You know the annual Highblood party everyone knows about them. You know? The towns even looking forward to the highblood’s coming through means more busy for them.”  
  
You frowned before continuing; “Well what is it for?”  
  
The male snorted loudly; “A pissing contest basically mutant the bigger it is the better and more power the troll has.”  
  
You rolled your eyes so it was an ego stroking party go figure. You stated long enough to seem to come off as friendly. You had finished your breakfast before excusing yourself from there presences. You picked up the tray with the four small grub loafs still on your tray before taking them off holding them before placing your tray in the bin for washing.  
  
You waved at the group who waved back as you walked out of the mess hall and down to the stables to finish your chores and daily routine. It wasn’t till just before middle meal that Darkleer had come calling for you. You were in the fenced off area holding an brush which was dripping with water with an scowling Glutton. His purple spots were half washed off. “Lowblood?!”  
  
You looked back as you shouted. “In the fence Darkleer!”  
  
You looked behind you to see Darkleer moved himself to the fence before looking at you sighing. “The Highblood summons you mutant.”  
  
You give him an scowl as does Glutton. “Can't this wait a minute I’m just in the middle of washing down Glutton.”  
  
Darkleer shook his head lightly. “No Mutant, go to the Highblood I’ll take care of Fa-Glutton.”  
  
You sighed before walking to him offering him the brush as you hop over the fence. Darkleer shifts over the fence taking your place. “You sure you don’t need to go to Darkleer?”  
  
Darkleer shook his head. “No lowblood. The Highblood will just throw me out.”  
  
You hummed before nodding taking your left. You wondered what summons was for. As you thought about as you moved through the hive you hoped it was nothing to deal with the odd affection he was giving you. You sighed as you reached the throne doors. The two new guards stood there looking rather young for guards.  
  
The one puffed up his chest as he snapped at you. “State your business mutant!”  
  
You looked at him as you opened your mouth to speak but the other spoke. “Get out of here if you have no business! The Grand Highblood has important Highblood like things to do! He doesn’t need you-”  
  
You rolled your eyes before sighing before placing your hands on your hip both paused as you gave them an rather downward glare. “Now look here dumb and dumber why the hell would I come here unless mister broody motherfucker didn’t call me? I’d rather crack my head off the hive walls then see him.”  
  
Both paused before looking at each other. Well you had a point no one ever wanted to see the Highblood. The one to the left opened the door slightly to let you in. You snorted at them before walking through slipping past the door.  
  
As you moved past the door an rather none bloodied Highblood was what greeted your sight. You blinked before tilting your head confused as you walked up. The Highblood didn't move from his seat position on his throne. He looked bored but his head wasn’t on his hand.  
  
As you stood at the stairs bottom step you spoke. “What did you give yourself the day off? Or you just screwed with everyone’s mind?”  
  
He blinked at you shifting his right leg over the left one as he stayed in an rather inclined position. Both his hands were on the arms of the chair holding the ends lightly. His orange tinted eyes just stared at you as he scowled at you. It was silent as he didn’t answer your question. You stood there looking at him with an confused look.  
  
The Highblood gave an rather loud yawn before snorting lightly. You licked your lips; “So why did you call me? Darkleer better not have been fucking with me I swear I’ll kill the both of you...”  
  
You made an edge stance as he didn’t do anything. You scowled this time before walking up the three steps before cocking your head to the side. “Hmm...” You moved around seeing his purple pupils follow you. Well at least he was awake and not sleeping with his eyes open. His eyes narrowed a little as you huffed. “Fine don’t tell me.”  
  
The Highblood gave an rumble of an growl as you sat on his lap and thrown your legs over his arms settling in quiet nicely. “Oh you’re comfy must be all this sitting it makes you-” You yelp in surprise as you found yourself in an Highblood headlock.  
  
You thrashed a little about as you he waved someone from the shadows. It looked to be Qinkal who was holding something shiny. She gave you an sorry look as he grabbed the collar. You growled humanly as you started to try and hit the Highblood under the chin. He moved before pinning your legs under his arm.  
  
As the Highblood clicked the collar onto you he let you go. You went to attack him when you were on the floor with him standing up also brushing himself off. “Motherfucking mutant freak.”  
  
You were rubbing your back as you sat up pulling at the collar. “Says the pot to the kettle. What the fuck did you put on me?!”  
  
The Highblood smirked evilly as you tugged and tugged at it but it wasn’t coming off. He laughed at you as you glared at him. “You motherfucker are taking me and the motherfucking chef to the motherfucking Wilopa village tomorrow night. You motherfucking need to be motherfucking branded like the motherfucking toy you are mutant motherfucking bitch.”  
  
You were about to speak when someone grabbed your arm. You were about to take an swing at them only to see it was Qinkal and a older jade. You tried pulling your arm and hand away but to little fruit. Both of your wrists were placed in cuffs but at least they didn’t have an chain connection them for know. “Get your fucking wagon-”  
  
Qinkal spoke. “H-he’s dead mutant...you are the only one who can take those beasts out. Master Darkleer is busy with stuff inside the Lords hive.”  
  
Your face dropped a little as you looked up at the Highblood. As the Jades let you go you can't help back snap at them a bit out of frustration they knew not to take it personally. You glared at the Highblood before whining. “But I don’t know how too!”  
  
The Highblood licked his lips. “Then motherfucker you motherfucking better learn or I’m motherfucking having mutant pie for the motherfucking feast.” You whined at the Highblood as he smiled at you. You looked rather... “Motherfucking edible motherfucker.”  
  
You pouted in an collar and hand cuffs. You turned your back on him having fully ideal’s of going back to work. The Highblood was going to say something when he didn’t he smiled as you opened the door before snapping and spatting at the guards who he could hear scurry from you.  
  
He would have to do this to you more often. He may get a little fun out of it. The Highblood gave an dark laugh as the Jades excused themselves from his sights. The Highblood sighed after calling for more trolls to cull. You were an very good entertaining break.  
  
You had gone back up to the stable’s only to let Darkleer know how violently you disliked him and the Highblood at the moment. Darkleer just looked at you as you rather pathetically tried to hit him even when he was in armor. He did find it rather entertaining he must say. Darkleer left not long after you tried to kick his shin only to hurt your toes on his leg armor. You were nursing your wound as he left. He thought it might be best to let you calm down on your own.  
  
As Darkleer left you were left with two hoof-beasts snickering at you and no way in getting information about how to hook up the beasts. As you walk out grimacing lightly all you knew that your toe was going to be the least of your injuries. The rest of the day was fruitful enough you asked one of the trolls that worked the courtyard for help. They seemed to offer it enough.  
  
You learned that the wagon was more like an open faced carriage with an space open at the for a blueblood to sit both in front and behind. As well and most importantly you learned how to attach the hoof beasts it was an combination of two things. One was an bridle almost like horses would wear on earth and the old ox neck clip to keep them together.  
  
You were rather excited to torture the beasts tomorrow for all they had done to you prank wise and torture them you did. You had woken up at the moment of sunset. The air in the stable was thick as you could hear the sounds of buzzing and popping from the outside.  
  
You shifted from your hay bedding and combed your hair from the bed head you were used too. You would go get an bath in a bit first you had to put on the harnesses onto the sleeping beasts. You snickered quietly as you had pulled the harnesses from were you had hid them. It seemed that the pair didn’t like them any which you understood.  
  
You smiled as you sneak over to them both were used to you getting up this early at times so this worked to your advantage. You first targeted Pride because unlike Glutton you couldn’t bride him. You worked rather fast fastening it onto his body the rest was just as easy. You scooped out food and water from the beasts before waiting to be able to go outside.  
  
You waited till the sun had all but set before moving outside to get an bath and push the wagon closer to the stable. After having an rather quick bath in the servant common bathrooms you went back outside to get the wagon ready. As you pushed the wagon carriage close enough you heard an shout from the beasts that shouted like horror. You snickered lightly before popping your head in to see they’re faces. You looked at Pride first who was moving rather interesting prancing in one spot and making rather interesting hoof movements.  
  
Glutton on the other hand was trying to roll on his back and side trying to get it off. You snickered again this time more loudly as you opened the stable door. “Well don’t you both look handsome.”  
  
Both snapped there attention at you glaring. You placed your hands on your hip before one moved as you jerked your thumb at the wagon. “Come on we have to take the royal asshole and Chef to the village. The quicker it’s done the fast we can get that off you.” Both more or less snorted at you before strangely listening to you.  
  
Both settled onto there spots for the wagon. You smiled as you started to tie them to the sides and to the ox hook up. You just finished knocking the collar bone into place when the hive door slammed open. The Highblood stepped out holding two things one was an rather small cloak the other was his one spiked club. The Chef seemed to scurry behind him and onto the platform on the back.  
  
You looked up as the Highblood stomped over to you. “Here motherfucker.” He dropped the cloak on you which had you scramble to get it off. You looked up at him surprised as he spoke. “Motherfucking put this motherfucking on motherfucking mutant. It’ll motherfucking keep the motherfucking lowbloods motherfucking off you.”  
  
You looked at the cloak of course he had his colors but still it was an cloak. You hadn’t wore an cloak in months. You shrugged on the cloak before flipping up the hood. As you did so you smiled a little you could smell the Highblood's scent on it. It was of bold spices and what your mind connected as cloves.  
  
You shook your head as you got up onto the drivers sit grabbing the reins as the Highblood settled himself with an more or less flop into his seat with his club. You sighed as you grab the reins. “Alright boys to Wilopa village... Yit! Yit!”  
  
You flecked the reins before they started to move almost in an fast canter run. You personal had no clue where Wilopa village was but the beasts did no doubt. The ride there was an rather silent one but you didn’t mind it much. You more or less let the beasts did what they wanted you had control but it was all vocal you just held onto the reins to look like you were doing something.  
  
When you did hit the village everyone watched you all wide eyed in terror and you couldn’t blame them. Death had come riding in on an rainbow colored wagon carriage thing. The Highblood shouted at you to stop which you did. You were right in front of the food markets.  
  
The Highblood kicked the semi door before walking off. You guess that you’d just have to wait here then. You look at see if the Chef had went as well but you couldn’t see him. Sly bastard properly scurried off from under the Highblood. You settled into your spot as you didn’t really care where the Highblood or the Chef.  
  
As you and the beasts waited they started to act up. You told them it was going to be an quick trip. You pulled on there reins before glaring at them which they did back. “Knock it off the pair of you. You think I want to be here?”  
  
Both snorted before looking at each other. Pride went for Gluttons ear’s which Glutton neighed at his brother ramming his nose horns at the others neck. Both started to fight with each other neighing and nickering causing an ruckus. You sighed as they started to stomp trolls were staring at you. Even more so as you got down off the wagon. You knew what they wanted they wanted out of the harnesses but you couldn't do that. Not right know so you would have to improvise.  
  
You moved to the front of them waving your finger causing them to look at you “Alright here's whats going to happen. One at a time I will take you guys out and we’ll have a run along or walk along. Before coming back and switching out sound good?”  
  
Both nodded stomping the ground you smiled before winking. “Okay two to decide who gets to go first.” Both looked at each other before they started to fight. You smirked watching this would keep them busy for a while. You start to fiddle with the new cloak the Highblood had giving you.  
  
It’s back had his weird clown symbol on it and not only that you were degraded into wearing an collar and hand cuffs. It was to tell anyone who saw you that you were a slave or something without free will. You sighed from under your hood as plan seem to be short lived when the hove-beasts figured it out.  
  
It seemed Glutton would be first how you didn’t know but Pride wasn't looking at you and Glutton looked happy. You sighed as you unhooked him enough to where it would be easy to re-hook him back up. He surprisingly moved down onto the ground a little.  
  
You frowned before you hesitantly climbed onto his back sitting on it. Glutton snorted before giving an call that sounded cheerful. You gripped onto his horns as he run from the spot you were at to down the street. All you could do was watch as he took you down alleyways and streets at times purposely scaring the shit out of you.  
  
Like the cart that was coming up to you both pretty fast. “Holy sh-Glutton! Cart!” You shouted at him as he was running almost full force at the food cart. The owner of the cart scrambled out of the way as the beast pulling it bucked up a little well Glutton more or less jumped over it huffing.  
  
As Glutton landed his skidded a little on his hoofs. He looked back at the cart and at you who was gripping his neck terrified. Glutton huffed before prancing his way back to the wagon. You really didn’t move for your spot till you see Pride giving his brother an deadpanned look.  
  
Glutton brushed the bit of fruit off his hoof before nickering at the older twin hoof-beast. Pride sighed horse like before shaking it’s head. You finally getting you both were back at the cart were almost in tears of happiness even more so when you seen Pride. “Oh thank the gods!”  
  
You more or less scrambled off Glutton who moved beside the wagon for you to get off him and get yourself down. Glutton moved back into his area before you rather tightly fasted him in which an scowl. “No extra food tonight for that asshole!”  
  
You flicked his nose which Glutton pouted at you. You turned your back before doing the same to Pride who was a bit more refined in how he acted. Pride also took you in the opposite direction going at an slow pace too look more majestic then he really was.  
  
He was showing off his looks and his fitness to the trolls who dared even looked at the pair of you. You sat on his back happily at this pace. Pride didn’t go to far away from the wagon and Glutton knowing his brother who cause trouble. After an rather short parade around Pride moved back to the wagon.  
  
You were rather happy that no one had come back to see your absence or the missing hoof-beast. As you just finished hooking Pride back in his when you heard someone yell for you. “Lowblood!”  
  
You turned your head to see the Chef holding bags and baskets of food. You moved to the Chef helping he take the large amount of food onto the wagon end before having to wait the Highblood. As you both waited you stroke up conversion with the cook troll. He gushed over the meal he would be making to every last tiny detail. You zoned about after he started on the shell shaped presentation when shouts of terror sounded up from down the street. “Well looks like Highblood's coming excuse me...”  
  
You jumped from your spot scrambled to your spot with the beasts. It was a good thing you did as well as you looked to see the Highblood was swinging his club about as he walked. His clothes were dyed in many colors of troll blood. You snorted at him as he climbed into the wagon. “Well I see you like painting out side as well. What they forget to bow?”  
  
The Highblood honked at you before you duck rather quickly from the club what would have killed you. “Motherfucking get going motherfucking mutant or I’ll motherfucking show you what I motherfucking did to those motherfucking bugs! Get me motherfucking back to my motherfucking hive now before i motherfucking destroy you!”  
  
You looked away not wanting to test that theory as the club was still to close to comfort to your head. “Yit!” Pride and Glutton moved faster then before they were in an bit of an run to get back. You really didn’t want to test the Highblood’s patience at the moment as you wanted to be eyes wide open when he killed you and this was not to set up to fight him either. The ride back to the hive was rather short itself so easy enough to get too.  
  
As soon as you pulled into the courtyard and stopped the wagon the Highblood kicked the half door making it whack against the side as he stomped away snarling and smashing around his clubs in an rage. You could hear his voice echo through to the outside calling Darkleer and something about X.  
  
You sighed watching him wondering what bee went into his bonnet. You stared thought at him a bit longer then you normally would out of strange concern for him. You shook your head throwing up your hands just done. “Why do you fucking care he’s an bipolar asshole!”  
  
You quickly busied yourself with undoing the two hoof-beasts from there harnesses. The Chef had get some others who worked the yard to help him take the food inside. You were thankful since this meant you didn’t have too. You had enough to deal with as you let both beasts go. Both ran away from you to roam around the courtyard to chew on the plants on the ground.  
  
You let them really do whatever they wanted as they were very well behaved Glutton not so much but at least he listened to you enough so you would treat the beast. You had gotten there food ready and water done before you called them back in. You stood there as they both walked into there conjoined area.  
  
You had not noticed you still had the cloak on till one of them knocked the hood down with his horns. You laughed a little as they settled into eating. You took off the cloak seeing no need to keep it on. As you took it off you started looking at it for an second.  
  
Your fingers palmed the material you had forgot you even had this on. You hummed it was soft against your fingertips. You leaned against the stable wall gently before bring the material up to your nose sniffing it. You gave an unknown smile before closing your eyes.  
  
You kinda dazed out a little loving the smell. Unlike the over tones of paint and blood there were times you would catch and different scent. It was of male spices, incense, and some sort of weird troll cologne you figured. It was rather addictive smell the more you sniffed the happier and relaxed you felt. As you were in la-la land as the beasts stared at you then the troll at the stable door then to each other snickering.  
  
You jerked blushing and dropped the cloak before kicking it behind you. “Mutant as much as I don’t want to see or know what you are doing. The master as summoned you.”  
  
You looked at see Darkleer standing there with his arms crossed. You spoke before talking “I wasn’t like smelling it or anything! I... I was looking to see the poor trolls face who he made it out of! And what does his royal asshole want? Wasn’t I busy enough with him today.”  
  
Darkleer gave you an leveled look he really didn’t believe you. “Right Mutant... So lowblood yes the Highblood wants you to go to his room sometime about the beasts here. He wouldn’t tell me much about it of course. I am but an filthy common blood...”  
  
You made an odd face before sighing. “And he wouldn’t wait till I’m finished with the beasts will he?” You still have to brush the beasts and clean them off as well still among other things.  
  
Darkleer shook his head; “He wants you now mutant.”  
  
You sighed again this time just not really caring. Maybe you can get his ass to calm down a little with an bit of teasing. You hummed as you moved to the doors were Darkleer was. “Alright fine but you got to take care of Pride and Glutton okay?”  
  
Darkleer nodded as you smiled heading to the hive doors. He knew that you knew where the Highblood’s room was; he had taken you there an couple of times before. The only difference was this time the Highblood had not summoned you.  
  
The Highblood was bathing in the tub and had order Darkleer to get an Jade to help with his hair since he had covered himself in blood. Darkleer had acted on his own he wouldn’t say he was lying because only lowbloods lied.  
  
He just found an better choice for the Highblood then one of the Jades. Both Pride and Glutton looked at him before snorting. “It was not an falsehood beasts it is more of an experimentation. Yes an soul saving one...”  
  
Darkleer was experimenting on you. Not literally but he was gambling your life. Over the many months you had been here had had seen you and the Highblood seeming to had started an either odd relationship outside of the many four quadrants. This peaked his interest more then it should. But he had seen you calm the Highblood more then once saving many others from an normal fate.  
  
As well the Highblood never beat you to the point of death and he never forced pailed you like he did the other females. He says you are this toy but Darkleer reminisce it may be more then that. But as much he was making it sound like to himself he was doing this for the master that would be wrong.  
  
Darkleer had an underlining motive which was if you could calm the Highblood or get him to see reason then there was hope you could less or redirect his anger so that many of his brother and sisters of the blood would be spared from being squeezed under the clubs of his.  
  
Darkleer sighed; “Least hope beasts that nothing to bad happens...” Pride and Glutton pawed at the ground in agreement. “Know lets see how the mutant as being caring for you...”  
  
Meanwhile you had got to the hallway. It was rather easily since there were only three doors and the state of the hallway itself. You looked at the door before opening it not bothering in knocking he knew you were coming after all. As you opened the door you weren’t greeted by an ‘motherfucking mutant...’ or the Highblood himself. You blinked as you walked into the room closing the door gently.  
  
You scanned a little around despite what people though his room was rather clean and very ornate with material. You don’t think that there wasn’t an space that had something on it. What you liked the most was the alien creature head over what would be his nesting bed that and the lovely dark purple material.  
  
As you stood there you were brought back to the reason you were there when an booming voice sounded from behind the only door to the right. “There the motherfucking you are bitch! Get the motherfucking fuck in here now before I motherfucking cull your motherfucking stupid ass!”  
  
Oh goody weren’t you luck to have to deal with him at the moment. You sighed through your nose frowning before walking to the door then opening it. What hit you first was the steam that poured out of the room you moved in a little keeping it warm inside the room.  
  
As you did what caught you off guard was the Highblood in the tub naked with his hair half wet and his eyes were closed. A small blush worked it’s way up your face a little. You blinked not only unsure of what to do but the room altogether. It was like something out of an Roman bathhouse or the hot spring baths like in that anime movie you watched an long time ago Spirited away.  
  
You shook your head before looking at the floor and walking over to him trying not to look at anything. As you walked to him he spoke not loudly just like in an normal conversation that any other person would have. “Motherfucking wash my hair motherfucking bitch. Get the motherfucking low blood stains motherfucking out.”  
  
You felt at the moment that you really didn’t feel like tempting fate like you did in the wagon. You oddly submitted to his request as you sat down on the stool behind him. You pushed up your sleeve’s before getting started to wash his hair.  
  
You scooped up the bowel up that was right to the stool you were sitting on. You took out the troll version of an bar of soap and placed it on your lap as you filled it with a little of the circle tub of water to wet his hair. The Highblood had a lot of it but as you poured water onto it and getting it wet it seemed to flatten down and made him look different.  
  
It made you smile a little it was like an drowned rat kind of not all the puffy mess you were used too. You hummed a little getting your hands a bit wet after finishing getting his hair wet enough to put in the soap. You lathered your hands with the soap and started to wash his hair. But it wasn’t an simple hair washing as you gently massaged it into his hair as you would your own. Even though it was weird to do this it was pleasant as well.  
  
After a bit you started to unconsciously hum an lightly lullaby like tune. You were mindful of his horns as you stood to wash the top part of his head. You remembered from Disciple that the horns of a troll were rather sensitive. As you did your duty you seemed to lost track of time but just because of the task but you zoned out a bit do to the calming sound of his breathing and relaxed form. It was a bit nice to see how not murderess he could be. You wondered what he was thinking about to be this calm state.  
  
Highblood pov  
  
A few minutes before you had come into the room the Highblood had been waiting for an Jade that Darkleer was suppose to go get to do his hair for him. The Highblood was sitting in the tub growling lightly; “How long does it motherfucking take! I’ll motherfucking club that motherfucker!”  
  
The Highblood narrowed his eyes at the water before calming down a little. The Highblood knew he’d have an Jade soon because what he wanted he got; the lesser bloods word ‘no’ was not in his vocabulary. The Highblood relaxed a little when the hot water splash in his face do to his fists hitting the water. It was warmed sea water had smelt nice do the spices the bluebloods put in it when he called for it to be filled.  
  
It was something to relax himself before going to sleep for the day. The Highblood decided it may be best to think about the other culling that he had to do tomorrow as well as other soaking the blood away. When he closed his eyes and fully relaxed is when he heard the Jade open his bedroom door.  
  
He shouted from his spot for her a bit angry that he had to wait for her; “There the motherfucking you are bitch! Get the motherfucking fuck in here now before I motherfucking cull your motherfucking stupid ass!”  
  
The Highblood didn’t even open his eyes as she came into the bathroom. The Jade seemed to walk right up to beside him which was a bit odd thing to do since normally they would stand still at the open door till instructed to do something. The Highblood snorted inside his mind he figured it was one of the Jades he had had the longest.  
  
It seemed the older they were the more they just did weird out of place things. He spoke not needing to yell at her because yelling was for outside the bedroom or telling someone to do something. Talking was commanding his slaves. “Mothering wash my hair motherfucking bitch. Get the motherfucking low blood stains motherfucking out.”  
  
The Jade seemed to move behind him and get right to work. As she worked the Highblood felt the softer and smaller hand then what was normal for an older Jade blood to have. He didn’t mind it though it as touching and massaging the soap into his hair. Her nails and fingers against his skull felt nice she seemed like she was enjoying the tasks as she was making sure to get even last piece of his hair.  
  
The Highblood eyelids fluttered a little showing the receding of orange tint as well as an low gentle hum when his ears picked up the Jade who started to hum well she worked. The Highblood couldn’t escape from the very low pitched purr the vibrated his chest. As he did he didn’t remember any of his Jades hum any tones. The Highblood closed his eyes again as he was to relaxed to care. He could always snap the trolls neck if it moved wrong.  
  
Your pov  
  
You seemed to snap out of the bit of the trace you were end having had finished the last part of his hair. You started to scoop up the water before gently washing the soap out of his hair. That was the most stressful part of the whole thing making sure none went down into his face. You couldn’t personal think of an worse fate then the Highblood with soap in his eyes trying to murder you.  
  
The process itself was an gently and almost laid back process as his hair. Once you were done you sat back on the stool as the Highblood sat up. As he gets up you cover your eyes shielding them with your hands to hide his nude form from you. You could hear him shake his hair dry much like a dog would before hearing his nails ting off something and he fluffed out his towel to put around his mid-section to cover himself up no doubt.  
  
You gulped heavily as an blush seemed to radiant from you as you felt his piercing stare. You peeked a little from behind you hands to look up at him. He was looking at you as if surprised. Also what you saw was really surprising to you as well; his normally dark orange tinted purple eyes almost looked almost clear of it an yellowish tinted seemed to replace it.  
  
You then watched as he face changed as did the color of his eyes. His started to huff through his nose as an right snare took over his face. His changed from the yellow to an dark reddish orange color. You didn’t even get an chance as his hand shoots out and grabs you by the shirt. You scramble to hold onto his hand as he snarls in your face. His fangs were rather to close to your delicate flesh for you liking. You closed your eyes before you were thrown back laying on something rather soft.  
  
You moved crawling back taking it in. The bathroom door as in rather pieces with an kick shape on it and you were on and in his nest. You tried to scramble off the nest as he honks at you roaring at you. He grabs you foot and yanks you very literally to him. You curl up onto an back defensive position as he shouts words not sounds thankfully. “What motherfucker are you motherfucking doing in my motherfucking block you motherfucking mutant bitch! Can’t you motherfucking even keep to your motherfucking merciful work as an motherfucking beast shit shoving motherfucking slave!”  
  
As he yelled at you were able to crawl back a little and started to jerk back the leg he had an rather tight hold. You shouted at him almost touching nose to touch as you were trying to match his anger. You had done nothing wrong in reality so you really didn’t deserve his anger. “Darkleer fucking say you fucking summoned me you deranged son of bitch! I was fucking doing my fucking job till then so don’t fucking play all fucking high and motherfucking mighty to me!”  
  
Reddish purple stared into e/c ones. You were readying yourself for an blow when he moved back an little before laughing. An deep loud honking laugh you tensed a little you didn’t know if it was an good thing or an bad thing. You were rather startled out of your element when his other hand grabbed your other leg and with both hands pulled you closer to him to the point your legs were on either side of him.  
  
You placed but a little fight till he trapped and caged you under him. You tried to lean into your head back into the nest as his face as a little to close to yours. Normal orange tinted eyes looked into e/c ones his fangs were rather bit to close to you tender skin and neck. You could feel his breath in your face lightly.  
  
You twitched a little before moving your hands up onto his face to stop him. His nose flared a couple times as if he was inhaling or smelling you. The Highblood caught your hands with a bit of ease pinning them to the ground. His eyes narrowed before he started sniffing at your neck. You growled humanly at him before trying to get your legs to get under to push his but they were more or less stuck were they were.  
  
The Highblood chuckles at your pathetic attempt so much so that an honk or two bubbles up his throat. He digs his claws into your am slightly causing you to stop as he sniffs your hand getting the lingering scent of his soap. The Highblood smiles at this before pinning it back into the other one.  
  
The Highblood looks at you as you were looking away from him before you jolted a little as his nose rested against your neck sniffing it lightly. You squirmed against him but you couldn’t really move much your were both helpless and at his mercy in this position. You gave a bit of an odd sound as the Highblood darted out his tongue and gentle lapped at your neck.  
  
You blush lightly before it darkens as his tongue moves up your neck and to at the swell of the bottom of your ear. You shiver having to have to bite your lip as he chuckles he nose brushes against the side of your neck before moving back up to your ear as he gently and carefully with he nibbles on your ear. You let out an squeak as he whispers into your ear. “What motherfucker was that motherfucking hem you were motherfucking making.”  
  
You had chills go down your spine as it sounded so seductive to you. You stuttered an reply as he started back onto your ear and his claws were tapping on the tender undersides of your wrist; “I-I...uh! A...a song!”  
  
You sighed in an bit of an relief when he pulled away a little. He chuckles at you as you were giving an unknowingly seductive heated look. The Highblood wait for an couple of second before he snapped at you. “Well chant it motherfucker!”  
  
You squeaked out the first couple of sentences. “S-shadows all around you as you surface from the dark... Emerging from a gentle crept of nights unfolding arms... ”  
  
The Highblood stared at you as you sung the lyrics to the song. He never meant there were chants like this that the lowbloods knew. He assumed that only the brotherhood and the churches to the empresses sung with words. The Highblood couldn’t stop the raised eyebrows on his face as you did. You not being able to take the Highblood stare looked away from him as you sang.  
  
The Highblood growled lightly as he let go of one of your hands and gentle grabbed your face to make you look at him. It was enhancing your voice and the song. It was unlike anything he heard before. It was as if he feel that the Messiahs enjoyed this as well as they were only soft murmurs in his head. At first there was an almost an ball like feeling in his gut before the started to trickle up into his mind. The Messiah’s almost seemed to be shouting an praises to the thought... To the idea.  
  
The Highblood like it as well as he seemed to agree to it. At that moment he knew you were his alone claim. No one was allowed to have you. He was not only going to make you as his toy but as his alone as a pail-mate. You made not only the messiahs happy but this was enjoyable to hear instead of chanting.  
  
The Highblood smirk maybe his first claim of you should be those miracle lips. You watched as the Highblood let go of your face. His fingers were rather careful as they moved down your neck. You pulled our hand close to you as you stared. You had finished the song a bit ago and you were unsure what he wanted from you.  
  
You moved your head a little to see that he let go of your other hand which you pulled to close as well. The Highblood’s hands were caging as they were on either sides on your arms. You looked back up to him confused only to see the smirk. You squirmed a him you place your hands on his shoulders to make a move to push him away when you noticed that he isn’t really wearing anything but the towel. “Well if your done-”  
  
You froze as he pinned your arms down against this time he just kissed you not roughly or anything just gently on the lips. Your heartbeat seemed to feel like it was rattling in your chest but that wasn’t you but the Highblood who let rumbling sound worked through his body. The Highblood deepen the kiss and you fought a little only to make it worse as it just gave him cause to pin you down with his weight and to use move his hands under your hips.  
  
You both broke away once to pant before instead of shout at him you pulled his hair with your free hands pulling him in for your own deep and passionate kiss. The rumble seemed to vibrate through you which caused you to squirm pushing yourself against him. The Highblood seemed to smile as both your eyes opened a little you were giving lolled ones as he flashed you are deadly bedroom eyes.  
  
As the act seemed to start to get heavier and heavier to the point you both settled into making out. As the Highblood moved to make it something else though you jerked away as if gaining your sanity back in what was happening. A three sharp knock on his door had you snap out of whatever trace you or he had set you up in.  
  
Your hands batting his away as another knock rapped at the door. It was not every the three knock the Highblood seemed to lose his sanity though he had you. He was so close you were almost recuperating to his advances on you.  
  
You watched as the Highblood's eyes returned to the color they were known for the dark red tinted color. As he got off you and some how had a club in his hand. He roared enrage as he ripped open his door before starting to club the blueblood in front of it to death.  
  
You sat up as he moved out of the room and to the right to club more in his angry as you could hear the screams down the hall. As you sat up as you were about to get off wanting to run away more before he got back he came back covered in troll blood but impressively he still had the towel on.  
  
The Highblood’s eyes locked onto your form he shouted at you seeming to had lose all that good grace earlier. Oh weren’t you lucky. He snarled at you “Get the motherfucking back to work I'll motherfucking call your low blood ass later!”  
  
You couldn’t even get an word in before he grabbed you by the scoff of the shirt and hurled you out of his room. You landed thankfully on the other side of the pureed goo pile of the blueblood body. You landed rather violently on the floor whacking your head off the stone floor.  
  
As you rolled around for an moment for so the Highblood slammed closed his door hard enough to make the door crocked. You held your head whimpering an little in pain. You couldn’t couldn’t him at all. One minutes he’s all sweet and teasing the nest he is flipping his shit and tossing you around like an child’s rag doll.  
  
When you finally did get up off the floor the sounds of disgust had you look up to see Darkleer looking at you with a couple of other bluebloods. You glared and shouted at Darkleer; “This is all your motherfucking fault asshole! He’s got fucking bipolar issues!”  
  
You moved passed the mushed corpse before trying to kick Darkleer in the shin which ended with you bouncing around a little since he had armor one. You just screamed at him in an huff before running away blushing since the other trolls seen you thrown out of the Highblood's room.  
  
Darkleer sighed at your retreating form; “Oh my... It seems I miss calculated the time frame...” Darkleer looked at his two man. “Get the jades to clean this mess and the mess down the hall will you.” He ushered the pair away from him. They rather willingly left to do what he asked. Darkleer looked at the door before sighing he was in an rather pickle now wasn’t he. Well it was better to the face the beast now then later.  
  
The Highblood stood there doing up his belt buckle. He had rather quickly mopped off the blood with the some of his other towels and had throw on his clothes. He was fuming and honking angrily at himself about his worthless servants and slaves. The Highblood whipped his head to his door as his hand shot out to his club.  
  
He turned to see Darkleer standing there sweating out of worry. The Highblood looked at him with narrowed eyes clenching his club. “Motherfucker you have a lot of motherfucking bulges to show your motherfucking face to me.”  
  
The Highblood spat every word at Darkleer who took it nervous. “F-forgive me Highblood. I thought it would be nicer for you... But it seemed I miss calculated the time frame.”  
  
The Highblood stared before looking away. “I’ll cull you next time motherfucker. Tell the other motherfucker highblood's were having a motherfucking miracles from the messiahs for there motherfucking entertainment.”  
  
Darkleer gulped before nodding. “Yes Highblood anything else?”  
  
The Highblood snared. “Get me the first forty cells from section D,E, and R. I’ll be in my motherfucking throne waiting.”  
  
Darkleer mumbled a yes Highblood to him before the Highblood stocked away. Darkleer watched as the Highblood left it seemed the plan worked well enough. “Interesting...” Darkleer shook his head before getting to work.  
  
You meanwhile had ran all the way back to the stable before slamming the door open and closed causing an uptight Pride and Glutton to look at you. It seemed Darkleer didn’t feed either enough. You ripped throw the feed bag just shoving the more expensive hay feed into Pride’s trough. He nibbled on a little bit of it before you started with Glutton but more of the oat feed.  
  
Pride seemed to look at you wondering what was wrong as you kept huffing. Pride seemed to nudge your arm lightly which you looked at him. “What?!” Pride jerked his head back a little till he huffed at you neighing lightly pawing at the ground nervously.  
  
You clenched your jaw; “Why do you want to know huh?! It’s nothing but stupid fucking-” You ranted to Pride what happened even as you kept shoving feed into glutton’s trough. Pride nodded nibbling on his own as if he understand what you were telling him.  
  
Glutton nibble on his oats rather happily you weren’t paying attention. You had during your rant clued into the was going on so yo stopped and leaned against one of the support beams looking at Pride. You shouted again as you finished rant; “I don’t fucking get why he’s affecting me more then normal! I just don’t fucking get it isn’t it enough I have to fucking work for him! Why does he need to hunt me were ever I go!”  
  
You sighed leaning heavily against the post resting your head against it giving an rather deep sigh. Pride looked at you before nudging your arm gently as if saying there there to you. You smiled a little before giggling as Glutton nuzzled his nose into your ear. “Stop! Haha! I get it I’ll cheer up stop tickling me!” You laughed before they did what you asked. “Thank you...”  
  
Glutton snorted happy before he pushed your back a little with his body to you to go to your hay pile for sleep. Unbeknownst to you was the fact you had spend the rest of the afternoon with the Highblood and ranting about what had happened even after Darkleer had come to take off your collar and cuffs. It was nearly sun up and the beasts wanted to go to sleep.  
  
You smiled at them before giving an smaller laugh as you graciously thanked them for listening to you. You flopped down onto your bed hay pile tried out. It wasn’t long before you were consumed by sleeps embrace. But you were not so lucky to have what one would say a good sleep. As purple eyes seemed to haunted you even in your dreams...  
  
A couple days had passed since then and you had started to see that the hive and the business related to the hive start to get busy. In one day you had counted 25 mail birds come in and out of the letter room. Normally one maybe an bird would come every two days it seemed that this was just the start too. But the upside of the whole thing was the Highblood was busy you didn’t have to face him after what had happened and secretly you hoped it state like this till the end of time.  
  
You were currently sitting in the small field outside the hive. You figured it’d be best to take the beasts for some relaxation time as they may not get any for an well with the hive being so busy. Glutton was prancing around the eating all the flowers off the flower steams and whatever got in the way.  
  
You were sitting in an more lushes part replacing with Pride head in your lap as you were doing his braids in. It was rather nice to get some fresh hair outside the hive. It smelt different to you even maybe the power of thought you were sure. As you worked you hummed softly as you so absorb in your task you didn’t see an Jade had being coming in your direction.  
  
Pride snorted as Glutton pawed at the ground upset at her for interrupting there outside time. You stared at the beasts before looking up at her she seemed wary of the two for good reason. You offered an smile before speaking. “Just give me one second okay? I need to finish his braid or I’ll never hear the end of it.”  
  
The Jade offered what seemed to be an understanding smile before blinking at you. You worked your hands in an faster pace in his mane. “...And done! So what do you need me for Mother Jade?”  
  
You moved Pride’s face off your lap onto the ground before moving up to stand. As you got up you were dusting your butt off from the dirt that was no doubt on it. She gave an lightly smile; “The Highblood sent me to collect you young one. He states that he needs you presents for something right away...”  
  
You nodded before calling at the pair. “Alright boys time to go back for now! I think two good boys deserve some treats do you?” Pride and Glutton both pricked at that.  
  
You smiled as you thread your arm through the Jades. She blinked before laughing it had been an long time since anyone had escorted her as an Mother Jade anywhere. As you both walked into the courtyard you gently excused yourself from her to get the two into the stable. You shooed the beasts into the stable and fed them before stating you would be back after you were done. “So be good I want no destroyed planks you understand? We’ll go out tomorrow again I promise maybe for a bit of an run around maybe...”  
  
You wiggled your eyebrows which Glutton snorted in a happy horse look. You winked at the pair before closing the stables and walked back to the Jade before offering your arm to her which she laced hers through. “Sorry for the wait you know how they can be.”  
  
The Jade smiles lightly; “Well I don’t child so why don’t you tell me about them?”  
  
You smiled before nodding; “Yes Jade mother! Well see Glutton-”  
  
You explained the beasts to the Jade who laughed once or twice about some events that had happened and you both spoke gently about some little things. It was an unfortunate quick escort journey to the Highblood’s room of all places.  
  
You wrinkled your nose before looking up at the Jade who kissed your temple. “Thank you child it has been many sweeps since I had an troll escort me somewhere as an Jade mother.” You blushed a little child like before nodding as she excused herself.  
  
She stepped up to the door before knocking lightly. “M’lord Grand Highblood I have brought the mutant as you have asked for. I ask if it may please you if we come in?”  
  
There was an snorted before an loud “Motherfucking come on motherfucking in!”  
  
The Jade opens the door enough to usher you inside. As you step in the Jade bows at the Highblood who is staring at you. “Call if you need me M’lord Highblood. If you would excuse me...”  
  
As the doors shuts you look at the Highblood. You frowned before cocking your hips with your hands on your hips looking not to impressed with him. The Highblood stares at you before you scoff. “Well what do you want from me now? Can’t you just for one full week leave me to my work?! Or did you get some wild hair up your fucking ass about something?”  
  
You crossed your arms before his eyes narrowed. You had no time to react when he sweeps you off your feet knocking you onto that blasted bed again. This time though you land an rather solid punch square on his jaw before he wrestles with you to get you to stop trying to hurt him.  
  
The Highblood laughs as he finds you rather poor and pathetic attempts funny. You being weaker then the weakest troll were pinned and caged the stronger and more powerful Highblood. He had you on your stomach with your hands pinned in one hand over your head and your body pinned by his. He smirks as you glare at him over your shoulder he loved overpowering you.  
  
E/c eyes burned with mild annoyance as you snapped at him. “Get off me you great ape! You had your fun now let me go!”  
  
The Highblood chuckled before commenting; “You my motherfucker are not going motherfucking anywhere. I’m not motherfucking done with you motherfucking yet you motherfucker toy.”  
  
You rolled your eyes before snapping at him. “Well what do you fucking want?”  
  
The Highblood smiles which sends shivers do your spine. “You motherfucker are motherfucking going to motherfucking be my motherfucking entertainment at the motherfucking dark motherfucking party! You’ve being motherfucking replaced at the motherfucking stables till this motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking shit is motherfucking over. So my motherfucking miracle toy make your motherfucking blasphemous wicked self motherfucking settled your motherfucking nesting with motherfucking me. So motherfucking warm my motherfucking nest motherfucking mutant bitch. I’ll motherfucking hear your motherfucking wicked sounds motherfucking later.”  
  
You whipped around to look at the Highblood as he moved off you. You looked at him wide eyed in shock you didn’t ant to stay in here. “No!”  
  
The Highblood took your lapse to get to his door. By the time you jumped off his bed and to the door which he started to slowly close laughing. You run to the door only to bounce off the thick wood as it closed. You cursed and cussed at the door clawing at it as you did the Highblood's deep and rough voice; “I’ll motherfucking be back later motherfucker have motherfucking fun.” His laughter echoed behind and seeming to move farther away from the door.  
  
You howled in angry calling his name; “Highblood! You son of a bitch let me out! Highblood!” You shrieked pounding on the door with your fists.  
  
You huffed after a while panting trying to regain your breath. There had to be a way out of his room. You were not going to warm his fucking bed and let him parade you around like some beast. You backed away from the door before trying the other doors. You opened the door to the left which lead to the bathroom you were in an while ago.  
  
You searched high and low and there were no secret passages or doors leading out. You did find his face makeup and weird pop bottles. You poured all the pop bottles down the tub drain smiling evilly that’ll teach him to leave you in here.  
  
After emptying what you could find you moved out of that door to the go to the door to the left. You went to turn the door knob who it wouldn’t turn and open. You jiggled the handle before frowning. You notice there was an lock on the more upper part of the door. You frowned before giving up you weren’t going to get in there anytime soon. You snorted through your nose before starting to pace a little in the room thinking of an way out.  
  
As you started to form an rather poor plan involving tying the furs together and climbing out of the window an soft knock came at the door. You were not used to having more or less your freedom taken away from you. “Y/n? Are you awake child?”  
  
You smiled it was Qinkal. You shouted an yes before running to the door. “Qinkal is that you?!”  
  
You could hear an soft chuckle. “Yes it is child can you move-”  
  
You interrupted her begging the young Jade blood. “Qinkal please let me out! I need to see Pride and Glutton! I don’t want to be in here! Please Qinkal!”  
  
There was an shuffle sound. “Y/n Child I can’t I’m just here for you food delivery. If I don’t report-”  
  
You gave an tearful sound. “Please Qinkal it’ll be quick I promise. Please Mother Jade please let me go see them. I promise I’ll be right back I swear.”  
  
There was an long sigh before an commend. “Step back from the door Y/n.”  
  
You sniffled lightly upset as you back away from the door. You looked up at the door as Qinkal pushed it opened. She looked a little before spotting you and opened the door more with her hip. You seen she was indeed holding a tray. She walked over before placing it down on the small side table.  
  
She sighed before resting her hands on her hips looking at you. You looked down clearly the mess that you had left in his room and the claw makes at the door wasn’t what she had thought she’d come too. “And what will you be doing down there?”  
  
You gave tiny upward glances at Qinkal like an child being disciplined for something. “I just want to tell them to be good and that I'll be bad soon... I don’t want them to think I abandon them Qinkal...”  
  
Qinkal gave an small set glare before waving you off. “Come back quickly I need to clean up some of this mess before the Grand master comes back.”  
  
You smiled a little before nodding. “Thank you!”  
  
You slipped past her and ran down the hall to the one secret passage you knew that would lead you outside. You had more then once well you lived there figured out the fake walls from the real ones. The secret passages made the trip rather quick as you opened the door to the side of the tool shed open and closed. You sneaked to the stables where you could hear the sounds of squishing.  
  
You ran to the fence to see if you could see anything as you had tried to the doors but they were locked. “Pride?! Glutton?!”  
  
You bellowed at the fence the door was locked and you never locked the door. You smiled a little seeing the pair come out with blue splashed all over there lower bellies and legs. You frowned a little as they frowned at you. You climbed a little onto the fence before ushering them over. Glutton came to you before snorting in your face.  
  
You wrinkled your nose lightly before kissing his nose. “I know; I didn’t know I’m sorry... I don’t want to be away from you guys... I guess you already know huh?” Pride came over with an flat look. “Yeah of course you do... I’m not abandoning you guys thought okay? I’ll beg Darkleer to bring me out and you keep squishing the others under your mighty hoofs maybe the asshole will let me take care of you well he wants me to play show pet just to the party.”  
  
You brushed glutton’s neck gently before wrapping your arms around him. Pride and glutton stare at each other seeing you rather cling to him. You sighed before braking away from them. “I have to go... I’ll try to sneak out tomorrow okay. Be good...”  
  
You kissed Gluttons nose before climbing down onto the ground. You waved to Pride who watched you go. Glutton called for you as you scurried back to where you come from. Pride and Glutton stared at each other they were worried about you. After all you were there pack-mate.  
  
You didn’t want to go but you couldn’t let Qinkal get hurt. Qinkal was happy to see you were back no matter how much you looked hurt. She assured you herself you’d be back in your stable as soon as this was all over. She stayed an while helped take your mind off things as she explained what was going to be happening for the next while. You nodded as she told you of bath schedules you’d be under, dressings, and other things.  
  
For all proposes Qinkal was going to be your own Darkleer to remind you of appointments from the Highblood as well as other things that the Highblood would order you to do. After Qinkal left though you were trapped again in the Highblood’s room and you knew there was no escape. After spending the rest of the night almost alone you knew the real trail was coming up.  
  
Your first night alone with the Highblood. You would never admitted to anyone but you were fearful of what the Highblood would do to you if you step a foot into his nest. It did help you were rather mad at him as well. The Highblood had come back to his room covered in blood and Qinkal who had been there for you was pulled into the bathroom to bath him and kicked her out afterward without more then seeing you to an day clothes change.  
  
You had changed in the bathroom more privately not that the Highblood liked that but you had learned how his bathroom lock worked. As the Highblood had just got himself settled into his bed to sleep for the day when he had noticed you weren’t in it yet.  
  
The Highblood scowled at you as he watched you curled up on his floor by the bathroom and away from him. “Motherfucker get your motherfucking mutant ass into this motherfucking wicked nest. You are motherfucking suppose to keep it motherfucking warm.”  
  
You glared at him; “You couldn’t pay me enough to sleep beside you unlike everyone else I don’t bow down to you. Go suck yourself you ugly sack of shit. I’d rather fucking freeze then set foot in that bed.”  
  
You looked away curling up the Highblood snared before rolling over. “I motherfucking hope the motherfucking messiahs motherfucking freeze your motherfucking ass then motherfucking mutant bitch.”  
  
You tucked your legs up as high as they would go and willed yourself to be warm. You never understood how the sun could make everything cold when it was closer to the plant but you assumed that maybe the hotter it was on the outside the cooler the shade. You couldn’t fall asleep though chills would work through your body bad enough that you couldn’t as well you teeth were chattering against each other. The sleeping clothes Qinkal gave you were a perfect fit which was the problem. The pants didn’t cover your feet and your hands were still visible. As well the clothes did nothing to keep you warm.  
  
An growl had you look up a little to see the Highblood standing over you. You tried and failed to glare at him as an chill worked through you. You flinched away from him a little as he reached out to you. You clenched your eyes till you were dropped on something soft. You peaked open an eye to see he had dropped you on his bed.  
  
The Highblood moved back onto his side before throwing an blanket over you and grabbing another for himself. You peaked a little at him as he settled back into his bed and turned his back to you. You blinked before looking at the blanket pulling it up some. It felt rather warm. You smiled a little before cuddling into the blanket. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as you thought...  
  
The days that followed weren’t anything to sneeze at that was for sure. You quickly found yourself in an place and status you didn't want to be. Qinkal’s explaining everything didn’t help you prepare for it all either. Even though Qinkal assured you that this was only for the first two days you were not happy her and many of the other Jades groomed you.  
  
They trimmed and cut your hair, bathed you till you almost were raw, and made you new clothes. You were turned and measured every which way. You having had Dolorosa measure you and make your clothes was an rather relaxed affair this placed you on edge wondering were the next pin was going to keep the clothes up. To make matters worse like always was the Highblood. You thought his rather nice behavior the first night would stick around. Boy weren’t you wrong. Your nights were a bit tortuous at first but he seemed not to do anything to you. This lolled you into lowering your defenses.  
  
An night or two you would played a bit of chicken you would see how close you could get to him before he moved and acted like you were sleep. One night you waited till he was asleep like normal before you checked him out a little. You were curious about him he had not done anything to you but try to get an kiss which was met with an try fist in his face. He did get his kiss as he wrestled you down for it it happen almost every night but you still put up a fight.  
  
You blinked a little seeing his side move up and down as he breathed. You seen almost scars that ran down his body but you seen more so what was on his back since that’s what you were looking at. You had never noticed that before lighter gray marred dark gray skin.  
  
As you laid there you couldn’t help but reach out and brush one of the more large scars your seemed to trace it lightly. It felt weird it wasn’t like an fighting wounded it felt almost like there was an pocket under it like it was hollow. You gently mapped his back pulling your hand away when you heard him sigh a bit deeply.  
  
You tucked a little to look sleep when he rolled over facing you. You peaked a little to have a look to see if he wasn’t wake he just rolled over you were most likely bugging him in his sleep. You gave an wicked smile before looking one of his hands that laid there palm up.  
  
You glanced at him a little before hesitating to move lightly. You carefully touched one of his fingers. They were larger then yours for plain reason but not only that the claws he had on them were nothing to sneeze at. They curled a little into an sharp point. You knew from a little that those claws could slice your very flesh into bits.  
  
You traced down his fingers to his palm. His palm had callous from working with his clubs no doubt. You looked up once or twice before placing your hand on his it was weird to explain or think about. You felt almost no fear you traced his hand a little more before giving up with an snort. You had no clue what you were doing but it wasn’t getting you anywhere but making you think rather unclean thoughts about him and his hands.  
  
You turned your back to him glaring at the wall. You had not noticed slivers of purple eyes looking at you has you map it’s owners hand nor the fake sleep he was in. The Highblood was awake the moment you had shifted closer to him. He wondered what would you do if it let you touch his skin.  
  
You wanted to touch him so bad why does him motherfucking indulge you and do that. It gave him more then enough reason to punish you for the act. The Highblood waited till you turned your back to pounce like any good predator. The Highblood’s moved the hand he left palm up to over you. You were about to fall asleep when you gasped as his one hand covered your mouth.  
  
You felt him pull you in close as his other hand moved under you and wrapped around and went down your pants. The Highblood tighten the other placed his hand over your mouth to keep you quiet. Couldn’t have you shouting and drawing attention from the filth that lived in his hive.  
  
You placed one of your hands on the one hand that was over your mouth trying to pull it off well the other went to his other hand that was in your pants. The Highblood purred in your ear lightly. He let you touch where you wanted now he was going to do the same it was only fair to him anyways. He palmed your skin lightly as he was trying to find something.  
  
He hummed lightly before purring deeper. You didn’t have an protective bone it seemed but you did have an nook so that was alright then. Your legs jerked as your shout was muffled as the Highblood slipped an digit or two into your core rubbing around. The Highblood smirked against your h/c hair as he seen the blush burning against your face. Your nails bit in a little into his arm but he didn’t mind.  
  
How could he when you were so giving to him with this little miracles of sounds. You were humming and clenching your legs around his hand. Your hand wrap around a couple of his fingers to move them away so you could breath without having to pant through your nose. The Highblood chuckled a little as he let you move his fingers off your mouth some.  
  
Your other hand gripped his arm more as he thumb rubbed against an small little button in between your nook lips. You made an face a little before you shook lightly grinding your hips against his hand. He sniffed the air lightly inhaling your scent it made his mouth water lightly from it.  
  
The Highblood watched you as you gasp clenching his arms before trembling lightly on him. You bite your lip to muffle the sound of blissful he caused you. The Highblood smirked a little before mumbling against your ear causing you and whimper panting. “Next time don’t motherfucking let me catch you motherfucker. Or this will seem an motherfucking mercy.”  
  
He gently bite onto the outer part of your ear before taking his hands off you. You mumbled before having an rather sleepy look on your face. The Highblood sat up just a little before lapping at his fingers he used. “Motherfucking delicious motherfucker.”  
  
He laughed as he got an gurgled sound. The Highblood just looked at your now asleep face. He snorted a little before pulling an blanket over you and settled into behind you for his own sleep. Even though your nights were tiring it was nothing compared to the getting the music trolls into line about how the songs were going to go.  
  
When you first met the group it surprised you. Not just because Darkleer was supervising but because they were all older trolls. You couldn’t stop from asking them an rather stupid question. “Why would you want to play for Highblood trolls?”  
  
The one looked at you before not giving an rather happy look more of an bothered look. “Well kid it’s that or dying. I may be old grubling but I’d rather live thank you.”  
  
You quickly apologized to the troll you didn’t mean to sound mean. He waved you off before you all got down to work. The only female in the ground has asked you about the chant you were going to be doing. You thankful had an easy time getting the trolls to understand you and the rhythm by the end of the session you all had an rough understanding of how it was going to go. And all your little group needed was practices. Before they left though you did give them warning that the Highblood would need to approve the selection to two or three.  
  
As much as they disliked you offered an good reason; “Just think about it this way it makes an your chances of surviving higher. So we only do ones that appease him.”  
  
The older male that you learn his name was Cilpou spoke. “Well grubling when you put it that way maybe your not as diluted as we thought.”  
  
You gave an dry laugh; “Yeah well be thankful you don’t live with the troll then.” They laughed as well seeing the rather get an humor in what you said. As they were dismissed by Darkleer they had themselves escorted out by some nicer bluebloods.  
  
Darkleer had step up behind you which you turned to look at him. “What’s next?”  
  
Qinkal had been sent away do to the volume of work that needed to be done and Darkleer was order by the Highblood to get you do what he needed you to do.  
  
Darkleer sighed; “Well low blood there isn’t much that needs to be done at the moment. We can go and see the two beasts if you want or we can go to the Highblood's room were you need to be in a bit for an bath anyways.”  
  
You smiled at him more about visiting Pride and Glutton it seemed only when you had off time did you get to see the pair. “Do you mind with we go see Pride and Glutton?”  
  
Darkleer shake his head before you smiled almost skipping out of the door from one of the spare rooms. Darkleer took you through the back way through the passages to the outside. It faster and quicker then walking through the hive. Your visit with the beasts were very happy.  
  
Both somehow knew you were coming as they would be at the fence calling for you with snickers and neighs. Darkleer normally took you down to visit them. It seemed the other bluebloods were afraid of these two which you understood completely. Tonight like many others you only had enough time for an quick pat and talking too.  
  
Even though it was short it was enough for the pair and you. As you parted you told them to be good and to squish anyone that tried to get into the stable. Darkleer was not to happy with that but they were.  
  
As you walked away Darkleer gave you an rather ear full about commanding them to do such vermin like behavior. Darkleer led you into the Highblood’s room before information you to get into the bath that had been draw for you by the Jades.  
  
You frowned; “But Darkleer I don’t want them to bathe me. The Jades are rough and I can more then manage on my own.”  
  
Darkleer snorted lightly; “Then lowblood you are within what less vermin blood call luck. The Jades are not waiting for you. They had to deal with some designs for the tables.”  
  
You sighed before he opened the bathroom door. Steam poured out of the room as he pointing to an extra stool with clothes on it. “As well you will be switching to those clothes. After you bath lowblood I will be back with the Highblood. You will be presentable to him as he has work he most talk to you about regarding your presentation to the other highblood’s.”  
  
You pouted before nodding. “Fine but never say I don’t do anything for you.”  
  
You stuck out your tongue at him before walking into the bathroom. As you did Darkleer closed the door. You glared at the door before sighing getting undressed as you started to get into the rather large and deep bathtub some of the water splashed onto the floor before going to the drain in the middle of the room.  
  
You wondered why the Jades had filled the tub so much. You bobbed up and down a little before kneeling onto the sitting part of the tub before moving to the window looking out before dipping your head under the water. You could stand in the tub but it would you would be submerged to your ears in water which you didn’t relish the thought of.  
  
You sighed before getting to washing your hair with the soap left on the other stool. The only positive at the moment was you were alone to bath and it looked like such an lovely night.  
  
The Highblood stomped through the hall leaving an trail of blood in his wake. His boots were spreading the color blood all over the place as he walked. He needed an quick bath before he saw you. He figured that you were still no doubt at the stable as he had not seen Darkleer or seen any missing Jades but one who was drawing the bath.  
  
The Highblood over the past almost week with you had made an miracle blessing of process not only were you sleeping in his nest but you were getting a bit receptive to his advances. The Messiahs in his head were sing praises at your slowly submitting form but you still placed up a fight which he never discourage like he did most. He like seeing the fight in you and the more you fought the more he relished watching your face turn into an angry face before accepting your fate doing whatever he wanted which was a kiss most of the time.  
  
The Highblood smiled to himself as he walked he could feel himself getting aroused thinking about you from an night ago. You had started a fight with him just before he and you had gone to the nest. He of course started to fight off with an taunted about culling you for being blasphemous mutant and to appease the merciful messiahs.  
  
Your first reaction was to attempt to kick him but you cut it short with some blasphemous words. You had shouted at him told him that he was pathetic and less then you were that reason he had to demand everything and force trolls into his nest was because he was probably tiny and pathetic in pailing.  
  
The Highblood accepted the challenge you offered to teach you other wise. He taught you alright not with an fight. He had pinned you down to face him but you wiggled an arm free and whacked him in the face. He was rather lucky you had blunt claws or you would have drawn blood.  
  
The Highblood didn't feel like being on the receiving end of those hands that day so he flipped you onto your stomach and pinned your hands to behind your back with his one hand.  
  
You thrashed till he forced your legs to spare apart with the other hand before he ground his pelvis against your back side. You stopped thrashing before blushing as you could no doubt feel his bulge that had wiggled free during the fight.  
  
As he did he wondered what you would feel like under his claws. How would your flesh feel under his weight. The Highblood almost groan know thinking about it. He wondered a lot about you; mostly how puffy would your aroused nook be or how warm you would be under him. The Highblood shook his head as he tried to will away his bulge.  
  
The Highblood was thankful at his door but something was off as he opened it. He normally locked his door as did Darkleer and the Jades. Why was it left open. The Highblood growled a little before shaking his head maybe one of the Jades had drawing an bath for him like he had requested. He’d have to cull her later.  
  
As the Highblood moved into his room he closed and locked the door before stripping off his blood stained clothes. He folded them nicely onto one of the wooden chairs that he couldn’t sit on.  
  
Once the Highblood was naked he opened the bathroom door to get an puff of steam hit his face. He inhaled deeply before he stopped seeing what was inside the bathroom. The Highblood twitched a little as his bulge wiggled a little out of it’s protective bone again.  
  
You were leaned against the bath’s edge staring outside of the window with your hair soaped up. The Highblood’s eyes did an sweeping motion on you. Your pale s/c skin seemed to shimmer under the water that dripped down the back of your neck and down your spine. The Highblood’s tongue flicked out a little. The light made you look so much more miraculous then you should have been. He could see what was under the water as well. Your rather cute butt as out a little as you were knelt to look up out of the window. Your head was resting on an hand as you sighed deeply in thought.  
  
The Highblood wondered if he could get into the tub without you noticing. The Highblood moved from the door closing it to the tub before unable to keep down an honk. “I motherfucking guess that motherfucking Jade wouldn’t motherfucking get her motherfucking self motherfucking splattered all over my motherfucking walls. Seems the motherfucker brought me an motherfucking miracle motherfucking gift.”  
  
You whipped your head around before turning bright red. You wrapped your arms around yourself before shrieking. “Get out pervert!”  
  
The Highblood blinked before smiling he didn’t understand whatever you just said to him but he didn’t care it was his motherfucking room. You turned your back to him again before covering your face and step stepped into his tub. The water of course splashed over the sides a little more as he sat on the bottom of the tub leaning against the inner edge rings.  
  
There was a little less water now for him but he didn’t mind. He had you to wash his hair know. You squealed as you felt him grab you and drag you to him settling you onto his lap some. Your hands were against his chest and your legs were knelt onto his to keep your head up.  
  
The water still past your shoulders but it was half way up his body for him. “Tiny motherfucker.”  
  
You tried to push him away only to not get anywhere as whenever he went to let him go you cling to him afraid you’d drown if he let you go. It didn’t help as you felt something flick against your outer thigh. You glared up at him with all the fury you could manage in your predicament. “Whatever is brushing up against my thigh better stop before you lose it! I swear to the gods I will rip it off and shove it down your throat to chock on.”  
  
The Highblood laughed at your threat. “How can you motherfucking do anything motherfucker when your motherfucking cling to motherfucking me like an motherfucking grub.”  
  
You began flustered as he laughed at you. You just shouted at him. “I hate you!”  
  
The Highblood flashed his fangs. “Motherfucking hate you too motherfucker.”  
  
You pouted at him glaring he didn’t sound like he hated you. You really couldn’t move as he had his hands on your hips keeping you in one place. You sighed in defeat before closing your eyes it seemed he at least stopped whatever it was.  
  
You opened your eyes before staring up at tinted purple ones. “Look if your going to keep me in here can you at least give me the bowel so I could wash this soap out then I’ll help you with yours since you are disgusting looking.”  
  
The Highblood for once did what you asked. “It’s an motherfucking wicked deal motherfucking mutant but you all up and motherfucking missed an spot.”  
  
He moved one of his hands out of the water and groped behind him before passing the bowel to you before tapping on your back. Well of course you couldn’t wash your back it was hard thing to do.  
  
You took the bowel with an little more then an proper thank you before scooping up water and dumping it over your head to get the soap out. “Well fix the problem then and maybe I’ll be nice.”  
  
The Highblood smiled a little flashing his fangs. As you washed the soap out of your hair you ignored actively the Highblood who gently scrubbing your back. He was also stroking your sides and flexing his claws on your hips lightly. As quickly as you could you finished washing the soap out before through an bowel of water in his face and pouring some down your back.  
  
 The Highblood growled as his makeup and the blood ran door his face dripping into the water. You smirked well you could play this off; “Sorry I couldn’t reach fucking freak. Maybe if you place me back to the edge there I’d be able to reach your head without having to throw it.”  
  
You twitched an eyebrow as he growled as you through another bowel of water at him. The Highblood snorted before moving you back to the edged rim. You smiled before getting up to walked on the edge you assumed was for sitting. You wondered what it was for but you didn’t think about it much when you started to wash his hair again. And like last time you fell into an zone out as you did this time both the Highblood didn’t have his eyes closed or you having clothes on.  
  
The Highblood let a small low purr rumble his chest as your hum was louder then him. Your hands were miracles sent by the messiah themselves. The Highblood felt it was sick really he felt as if you had more freedom being an mutant then any lowblood or other mutants would have. He wondered why that was. Unlike the vermin bloods he knew every three to four years an mutant is born but always like clock work it doesn’t get the chance to survive past wigglehood. Mutant red was an vermin blood disease not an highblood one. But if there was an mixed highblood possible could happen. The Highblood blinked maybe that was the reason maybe you were some powerful offspring of an mixed highblood it would explain much about you. The Highblood zoned back in when he felt your legs against his back and not move them. You seemed to not mind pressing your naked legs to his back.  
  
The Highblood spoke gently which destroyed the mood. “Let me motherfucking hear the motherfucking chants you and those blasphemous motherfucking came up with motherfucker.”  
  
You snorted before dumping a bowel of water over his head. “Sure when I’m not in the bath tub with you. I’m not singing in the nude for your amusement.”  
  
The Highblood grumbled lightly as an light annoyed honk bubbled up his throat. You seemed to dismiss him “Yeah, yeah! Honk, honk to you to asshole. There your hairs done M’lord.” You were sarcastic as you moved out of the warm tub onto the cold tiled floor.  
  
The Highblood glared at you as you left the tub. You walked over to the stool with your clothes on them. You moved the clothes over and grabbed your towel before drying yourself off. You weren’t afraid to show you body for two reasons you had not only had relationships in the past back on earth but also it didn’t really matter even thought the Highblood has yet to see you naked as trying as the idea was maybe. You had a feeling he’s was going to see you naked again one way or another. It was better now well you have control over the environment somewhat.  
  
After drying yourself off enough you throw then towel in his face causing him to rip it off his face. You glared at him with your undergarments on. He lifted his eyebrow surprised you could dress fast. You jerked your head a little at him before grabbing your pants starting to pull them on. “Darkleer’s going to be back soon. I suggest you get on your clothes before you scare the man with your no makeup naked ass. Besides you don’t want him to hear me do you? I’m sure your ‘messiahs’ don’t want that do they.”  
  
You had an rather good knack of getting what you wanted from him when he least suspected it. The Highblood gave bellowed no and a angry honk before getting out of the tub in all his make glory. You were a bit thankful you turned your back as you put on your shirt and dried the spots of your hair that hadn’t.  
  
You heard him shake his hair before he opened the bathroom door to his room to her his own clothes. You sighed as you combed your hair with your fingers. You prayed lightly hoping that if Disciple was watching you that she stopped jerking your chain with this since you had no doubt that she was behind you misfortune with this troll since you had gone here almost to punish you.  
  
You moved to the bedroom door before calling. “Can I come in?”  
  
There was an light echoed honk as in yes. You walked back into the bedroom to see him in the other door open. That was the door you originally couldn’t get through and you were rather glad you didn’t. It was almost an weird and dangerous room. You peeked in once when it was open and you very literally nearly had your face ripped off by him as you had the cheek scar to prove it.  
  
The things that were in there though were different to say the least. On the floor was three piles. One was shaped into almost an chair like but made out of skulls like really troll skulls. The second one was made out of also strange dragon like creature plushies and the last pushed into one of the corners was simple make from rather soft looking pillows. But the last one was in the corner almost looked like there was dust on it and barely worn unlike the other two.  
  
This time when you looked inside though the Highblood was fully dressed in is normal clothes and sitting on the bones in an reclined position holding an glass pop bottle. “Alright motherfucker get your motherfucking wicked motherfucking mutant ass in here and motherfucking make with the motherfucking wicked sounds of motherfucking miracles.”  
  
You walked into the room not without closing the door it was an automatic thing to do well you were with the Highblood. You padded over to in front of him you stood there not before inhaling deeply then exhaling. You closed your eyes before you started to sing little proportions of an song before stopping to listen to him judge it.  
  
The Highblood looked rather entertained from the tiny peeks you would take from opening your eyes. In total you had sung about six different songs. The Highblood tilted back an wicked elixir as he called him before offering you some. You thankfully took an drink from the liquid. You hummed lightly it tasted like flat soda-pop.  
  
You past he back as he spoke. “I motherfucker want you motherfucking to sing the last motherfucking three songs you motherfucking miracle up wicked motherfucking mutant. It would motherfucking appease motherfucking me.”  
  
You blinked before asking; “What if the other higher castes don’t like it?”  
  
The Highblood smirked before answering; “Then my motherfucking mutant I’ll motherfucking cull you on the motherfucking spot.”  
  
You gave an smile having it not click in till you snapped your head at him. The Highblood grinned which caused you to cuss at him. “Fuck you I’m leaving! I hope you choke on that drink!”  
  
You stomped away angry not before the Highblood called out as you walked pasted the doorway. “See you motherfucking later my motherfucking nest warming motherfucking mutant.”  
  
You through up your hands before looking at the door slamming it with as much force you could. You were rather pleased when he cursed and you heard the sound of something breaking. You smiled at the door before someone else cleared there throat you looked to see Darkleer looking at you. “I see you have already have offered your-”  
  
You jabbed your finger at him. “One more word pony-boy and I’ll rip your horns off your head. Get me the fuck out of here know before I show you why I don’t fucking fear his wrinkly bi-polar ass.” Darkleer raised his eyebrows a little in surprise. “Well where are we going?”  
  
Darkleer looked at the door as the Highblood was scowling. Darkleer sighed before pinching his nose bridge. Nothing could ever be simple could it. “Come Mutant we must get you fitted for your accessories. If you would excuse us Master Grand Highblood.”  
  
You looked over your shoulder with an glare before following Darkleer out. As the Highblood stood there he promised to himself he’d make you beg one way or another if it was the last thing he did. For the rest of the day you were carted around by Darkleer and or with a Jade or two. As you did you simply wished that this was all over so everything could go back to normal. But sadly fate had other plans for you...  
  
It had been another couple days and finally it was time for the party. You currently laying on the bed fighting the collar around your neck. You were dressed in what the Jades had prepared for you. You were in an simple black 3/4 sleeve shirt with black pants which had the Highbloods’ purple dots all over them.  
  
Before the Highblood had left that early night to play merciful host he had put you in another headlock and placed the loose collar on you but this time he didn’t get away without a good scratch on his cheek. As well you were in unchained cuffs. One cuff had his symbol on it. You sighed heavily giving up trying to get the loose collar off.  
  
As you did someone knocked on the door. You scowled a little only one troll it could be. “What is it Darkleer?”  
  
There was an pause before he spoke from behind the door. “Time to get going Mutant. The Master Grand Highblood wishes you to be ready for you time. As well I have somethings that need to be said as we walk.”  
  
You putted yourself up from the bed and onto the floor. As you opened the door Darkleer stood there with an neutral look. “Come.” You nodded fixing your hair a little.  
  
As you walked out Darkleer locked the Highblood’s door then handed you the key. “Encase anything happens you can get into the room. So keep this safe.”  
  
You frowned before nodding. “Alright...” Darkleer walked away from you which you caught up to him.  
  
As you both walked he took you through the servant walk ways around the very top of the throne room. You were a bit surprised you had not seen this part before granted everything above the Highblood wasn’t something you paid attention too. You look out from the balcony with Darkleer beside you.  
  
The throne room was covered in every cold color but blue. You scanned a little and picked out pieces of trolls. There were only three trolls you found one being the Highblood of course the second was someone who he was talking too. Not yelling just chatting with he seemed to be pleased with her since his left leg was crossed over the right and he was looking at her not through her if that made sense. The last troll was an different then the rest she had people bow to her and didn’t she have the longest hair you wondered if things didn’t get tangled in it all the time.  
  
You licked your lips lightly before speaking. “Whoa that's a lot of highbloods.”  
  
Darkleer jaw clenched; “Yes and every more blueblood vermin as well.”  
  
You looked up at Darkleer confused. “But you’re a blueblood?”  
  
Darkleer moved up his goggles to pinch his nose as he inhaled a breath. “Lowblood not all blueblood you encounter her are as nice as we are.”  
  
You frowned at him before cracking a smile and a laugh. “You fucking think you all of guys are nice! HA! Darkleer my dear I thought you didn't have an humor in you.”  
  
You poked at him giggling till you looked at him. Darkleer wasn’t smiling which made you nervous. Your face fall; “You’re serious...”  
  
Darkleer narrowed his glance; “When am I not lowblood. Which brings me back to what I was saying. Do not leave my side if it is something that we can not help or if I am to far away stay with the Highblood or go to his room. The other bluebloods will see you as more of an escapee then an servant.”  
  
You nodded lightly before the Highblood waved with his hand the Jades who were walking around guiding people to there seats. stood up. It seemed the Highblood was getting everything in order to start. Darkleer tugged your hand. “Come its nearly time.” You nodded following him you didn’t know what was worse stage fright or having to be in a room with other trolls.  
  
The Highblood was still sitting in his throne watching his unwanted guests. There was only one person at his side and it wasn’t Darkleer. This Highblood was in an red and teal suit. She adjusted her red glasses a little before holding onto her Dragon cane sword. She touched his cheek lightly seeing the scratch you had done. The Highblood batted her hand away from his face. “Enough motherfucking about this motherfucking shit motherfucker. How is my motherfucking moiral motherfucking doing?”  
  
The troll smiled before laughing a little. “I have been fine Highblood but one must question sanity there is an rumor you have found an other mutant?”  
  
The Highblood smirked a little before honking. “No motherfucking Redglare I motherfucking was giving by the motherfucking Messiahs the most motherfucking interesting motherfucking toy.”  
  
Redglare gave him the eyed looked. One he knew all to well as she was trying to read what he wasn’t telling her. She shook her head as a Jade came up to whisk her away to her seat not to far away. Once everyone was seated the Highblood stood up. “Welcome blasphemous motherfuckers to the motherfucking miraculous party for the motherfucking mighty and motherfucking powerful motherfucking Empress! Thank the motherfucking messiahs for his motherfucking time. Now motherfuckers! It’s time to motherfucking start! Honk!”  
  
As he honked a bit loudly everyone of his servants and slaves where in place either serving or doing sometime for someone there. The Music trolls started to play a light tune made for dancing. The Highblood snorted before sitting down at his throne waiting for when the middle meal hit for his true entertainment. The Highblood crossed his right leg over this left as everything went under way.  
  
You were still behind the scenes pacing even though now at this point your hands and legs were chained together not by choice as three of the bluebloods were nursing wounds you had inflicted them with. Darkleer had tried his best to pacify you saying it was just for safety reasons so you didn’t get killed by one of the others.  
  
You didn’t believe it though but for know your rolled with it. Darkleer looked from behind the curtain which was hiding the hallway like room you were in. He seemed to be watching sometime. Darkleer looked back at you. “It’s time mutant don’t let us down many heads rest on your shoulders.”  
  
You mumbled; “Oh thanks no pressure or anything...”  
  
As you moved out two bluebloods followed you from in front of the curtain. You felt an jab to your back as you looked behind to see they both were holding poles. You went to move again only to get the jab again. You grind your teeth as you cracked your fingers someone needed to know their place.  
  
After a while of the dancing and talking the Highblood tapped his thrones left arm which signaled the cook to start bring in the main and only course. The Highblood knew this was the prefect time to show you off. The Highblood stood up from his throne and thrown his hands out wide honking in laughter. “Praise the motherfucking merciful messiahs in the motherfucking dark carnival. There motherfucking voices motherfucking call on there miraculous entertainment. I motherfucking call our motherfucking entertainment this motherfucking evening!”  
  
Everyone looked from there plates or lack off to see what he was talking about. The highbloods at the commoner tables didn’t get to see much they could hear an flat growl before seeing two bluebloods ran from whatever was behind the throne nursing wounds and cracked horns. Before a troll like no other appeared.  
  
The Highblood and those at the special highblood table looked at what was behind and coming up to the stairs of the throne. They could see you being jabbed by one of the guards with the discipline poles. It seemed that they angered something they shouldn’t. You grabbed the pole before giving an flat human growl. You jerked the pole right out of the bluebloods hands before whacking one over the head with it twice as well as the other. You snorted as mumbling about Green horns as they ran away from you in fear.  
  
You walked out into the more light filled throne room from the left side of the Highblood. The Highblood seemed to smirk as a shush fell on the crowd. You looked to see everyone looking at you. Well you would guess so you didn’t have anything covering your face. They could see you for all it was worth. No horns, no gray skin, different eyes and hair. You looked from the crowd to the Highblood he smirked almost pleased with himself.  
  
Someone at one of the tables asked; “You going to kill her Grand Highblood? Cause if you are I'll pay you for her instead.”  
  
You were standing by his left when you looked up at him. The Highblood motion for you to come to him. You set a glare at him as you did. He gave an rather evil smirk as he turned you around facing the doors you would have normally would have walked into.  
  
He had you turned around so everyone could see what he was going to do. You felt his arm move behind your back and his hand clench your jaw. He squeezed a little to tight which caused you to react rather violently. You were in no mood to play toy it was bad enough like this. You bite his thumb hard which had him chuckle he squeezed ever harder is when you clawed at his hand with your nails trying to bite even harder. “Do you want her now?”  
  
The Highblood’s voice rumbled almost threatening the other Highblood. Your reaction let them knew you weren’t an slave or an servant; you were an untrainable wild vermin and his alone due to the cuff on your right with his symbol on it. You let his thumb go when he stopped clenching your jaw. You glared at him rubbing your jaw as he sat down.  
  
As the Highblood sat down before pushing you forward with his right foot before crossing it. “Motherfucking make with the motherfucking sounds motherfucking mutant before I motherfucking change this to a motherfucking culling entertainment.”  
  
You humphed lightly before looking at the musical trolls who stared at you. You replied with much sarcasm in your voice. “As you wish M’lord.”  
  
The Highblood grid his fangs together lightly as you walked to and stood at the bottom of the stairs in front of him. You nodded lightly at the musical trolls which made them start playing the unearthly tune. You timed out the beats before you started to sing the Highblood and the other trolls. What song was they didn’t know as you were singing in your language that you found was the fortunate part.  
  
As you sung the Highblood glazed over looking at his unwanted quests it seemed you had gotten the attention of the most powerful ones. You had been smart in closing your eyes to not to see them.  
  
In some parts you would ever make a moved it as if acting out the emotion to relay to the group and he would spot at times half lolled e/c eyes just peaking out as if keeping and eye on the musical troll.The Empress smiled very cruelly at you as she was sitting in a seat. You seemed to gotten her attention and the Highblood knew it.  
  
At one part you had moved your way unknowingly to her before kneeling almost beside her to seemingly appease her. The Highblood grinned you were one motherfucking smart mutant. As you were finishing you had made your way back to him. You finished your song in front of him. You sighed the music trolls sighed as well. For know you were done till he called you again. You rubbed your throat; it was a while since you had to do something like this. It was a good thing you choice the long song first it seemed that the cook needed the time to make sure everyone was served.  
  
A couple of the younger highbloods clapped at the performance. The older ones just nodded lightly before talking starting to eat there food as everything started to pick up again. You looked at one of the Jades who had water at she had being giving to the other Jades to serve. You looked up at the Highblood who wasn’t eating. You stepped up to him; “I’m a going to get some water.”  
  
The Highblood waved you off as Darkleer appeared suddenly to his right. You quickly made your way to the troll. As you got close to the Jade who smiled at you handing you a glass of water. You smiled a it was a neat idea to have the water near the windows it made it look better then it was. You froze before blinking; “He has windows in here?”  
  
The Jade covered her mouth a little to muffle the laugh. “Yes surprising isn’t it? Our master and lord Grand Highblood does like to keep them closed normally but he thought it would be best for this party to open them.”  
  
You hummed as you drank the water in the glass. You frowned when there was none left. You moved to ask her for more when the glass came crashing down. You whipped your head behind to look at what the hell came through when the explosions of the smoke bombs had went off in the throne room making it completely covered in smoke and dust.  
  
You couldn’t hear the shouts and chaos around you. The explosions caused your ears to ring. You closed your eyes having the dust complete make them useless and you started to cough heavy. It was made to suffocate people that's for sure.  
  
As you tried to get your wits about you failed to notice in your blind and deaf state two shadows coming from the mist of dust. They seemed to spot you before drawn nearer. Death was at your door step but would you answer the call or would someone else?


	35. Our Journey: GHB Route Chapter 6 pre warning chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read!

To My most wonderful darlings;  
  
 **Needs to stay with Chapter 6 for reader warning**  
  
Darlings I hate to do this to you but I need to warn you about GHB chapter 6 it is very dark and emotionally to put it lightly. There are multiple forms of physical and emotional abuse, torture, gore, and many more. This is not my normal style of things and I have not clue why I wrote an chapter the way I did but I did and I can't change it or it destroys what i have already planned out. It is going to be set in restricted content for this reason and I WILL NOT be noting an edited version of this to people who are under the restricting age. I will how ever give an summary in Author comments of the chapter instead. This is an warning as well to people who can not stomach this type of things as well or have... emotional problems as even I find it may to much for some people to held or maybe even trigger flash backs depending on the triggers. I... I know this is asking and giving much away but I feel it is my duty to you my most wonderful darlings to give you the option of reading it or reading the summary. I will not be held responsible for any feelings or emotion distress you feel if you read the chapter. I will however read comments and so on for it. This is your one and only warning my darlings so please read at your own risk.    
  
Love and Kisses,  
Snowefox

 

PS. An edited Summary is posted at the end note of the chapter.


	36. Our Journey: GHB Route Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the pre-chapter before reading if you don't want to please go to the end note!

Chapter 6   
  
You coughed as an large and huge shaped shadow came into view. You were still coughing trying to get a good breath of air.   
  
You couldn't sense the lowblood troll behind you about to kill you. You whimpered as someone grabbed and helded onto you pulling you close to them. You gripped the person like a life line.   
  
You felt a giant hand on the back of your head pressing your face into his shirt as he smashed the lowbloods head in with his club. It was the Highblood who had rescued you. He rubbed your eyes with his thumb which you tried to open them only to see that everything was blurry.   
  
You still couldn't hear him over the ringing in your ears. But he was frowning he cursed the problems of lowbloods even more so you. You were weaker then any lowblood or mutant blood he had ever seen. He had forgotten about that. He looked away from you to swing his club smashing the lowblood attackers at had come too close to the pair of you.   
  
The Highblood frowned as he thought how did the lowbloods had gotten closer then what was reported to him. He was going to cull the bunch of bluebloods after this.The Highblood looked down as you seemed to blink up at him. Your e/c eyes looked at him they seemed to be a bit more clear. “Motherfucking mutant can you see me now?”   
  
You nodded at him. “Y-yeah.”   
  
The Highblood noticed you would flinched into him as you heard the sounds of dead and the fighting. He snarled before commanding you. “Good motherfucker then motherfucking stand motherfucking behind me or motherfucker I will finally have your motherfucking blood all over my motherfucking walls.”   
  
You moved around him and stayed as close as you could. Your hands and feet were chained so it wasn't like you could run away from the room anyways without having problems. After a bit of skull cracking from the Highblood, he gets you both to the main throne doors.   
  
You looked up at him as he summons his other club embedding it into an trolls face into the wall beside you both. The Highblood turns to you not before smashing the other into the ground. “You motherfucker are going to motherfucking run to my motherfucking block and motherfucking nest up there for motherfucking me. Warm my motherfucking nest. I’ll motherfucking be only a motherfucking moment. Motherfucking vermin need to motherfucking be send to the messiahs motherfucking dark carnival.”   
  
You looked up at him, you couldn’t go to his room yet. If they had the gall to attack the throne room, you were sure they attack the stables; which you feared for Pride and Glutton's safety. They were your charges but they were your family regardless of being animals they were part of your new family. “B-but Highblood, Pride and Glutton are in the stables! The low-”   
  
He snarled as he grabbed your chains in between your arms. “Motherfucker Darkleer will motherfucking worry about that motherfucker. Motherfucker just get your motherfucking miraculous ass into my motherfucking block before I motherfucking cull you myself motherfucker.”   
  
You looked at him as he breaks the chains on your arms and legs, before he gets up again grabbing his clubs. The Highblood pushes you both out of the throne room. As he opens the doors, fighting could be heard from all over the halls. Slaves, bluebloods,and lowbloods were all running wild. Many colors were splashed on the floors of the hallway.   
  
You were pushed this time away from him. You looked up to him confused. The Highblood held an calm and neutral look as be pointed away from him. He stared at you speaking. “That way motherfucker and don’t motherfucking look back. I’m not motherfucking losing another wicked motherfucker to the motherfucking lowbloods this motherfucking time.”   
  
You looked up at the way he pointed before looking back at him. The Highblood had turned his head away. His calm look was replaced with an almost burning hatred at the lowbloods. You didn’t like that look at all. You spoke up giving it a bit of humor. “Just try to remember not to squish your own bluebloods.”   
  
The Highblood laughed as you took some steps towards the direction you were shown to go. The Highblood gave an laugh as he shout. “It’s motherfucking culling time motherfuckers!”   
  
The Highblood charged head first into fighting honking with wild abandon. You ran away going to the Highblood's room. As you did you had to dip in and out of some of the hallways. As you moved you seen more and more fighting. You panicked about Pride and Glutton.   
  
How could Darkleer get away from the fighting if most of the bluebloods were clumped together in a fight. They were in the stables when this hit and you were fearful for there safety. Since the courtyard would no doubt be the first area they would have hit.You paused in the one hallway, as you thought it wouldn’t hurt to go check.   
  
You knew the back passageways and if you seen Darkleer there then you’d just go back and if he wasn't then you’d save your beasts. You made the choice to run to the courtyard. You doubled back to the closes hidden door. It was in a hallway down from where you were.   
  
You knew as sure as day Darkleer wouldn’t be there he would be busy fighting. You looked side to side as you slipped into the hidden door. You were rather thankful that no one was watching you. As you ran through the passages you remember from much of your time here the passageways that would lead you to the courtyard. As you dipped into one of the last hallways, the hive shook from explosions. As the stone rumbled and dust fell a bit, you were rather happy to see a bit of light at the seal of the door in front of you.   
  
As you pushed opened the door however you were greeted with the sounds of panicked animals. You whipped your head to see an olive blood holding a torch staring at the stable. You screwed up your face before rushing him. On pure instinct alone you tackled the troll down with no more then an war cry. It as a good thing you had came there. When you both landed in the dirt you were thankfully on top of him. The fight was short live as he tried to whack you with the torch only to find himself knocked out with an headbutt to the face. Not wanting to press your luck you jerked his neck enough to snap it.   
  
You huffed lightly, before the sound of shrieks had you clambered off him before opening the stable door. The sight of both Pride and Glutton unharmed was welcoming. Both were covered in trolls blood as there was mush under them. You smiled before shouting at them to get there attention.“Come on! Get out! Go!”   
  
You opened the stable doors wider for them. Both were surprised to see you and not Darkleer you were sure. “Go on! Ge! Ge!”   
  
The pair looked at you before moving out. Glutton moved to the gates before looking at Pride who was looking at you not moving far from you. He pawed at the ground before giving a rather loud shriek at you. He wanted you to come with them. He snorted shouting at you his ears flickered as Glutton paused with an tilted head.   
  
You shook your head you’d just slow them down or get them hurt. “No go! You’re faster go!” You rather cruelly whacked Pride ratherly rough on the back leg sending him into a run away from you.   
  
As the pair ran out of the gates, you snorted a little in pride before a call and shout came up not to far from you. You looked over to see some lowbloods looking at you and heading towards you. You stilled for an microsecond before running into the hive through the main doors. You couldn’t get away with using the hidden passage ways now could you they'd just follow you and learn the secrets of the hive.  
  
You ran to the main doors leading into the hive, as you ran you were finally heading to the Highblood’s room. While you ran you had lost the lowbloods thanks to some corners and just general knowledge of the hive. You had got half way to the Highblood's room when you found your away was blocked by a group of bluebloods.  
  
They were very silent and very still as they eyed you. You move back slightly nervous something seemed off about them. One of them smiles as he summons his weapon before he shouts. “The mistress wants that troll! Bonus to those who catch it!” You looked wide eyed in horror as they all summoned there weapons. Yeah they weren't the bluebloods from here alright.   
  
You quickly found yourself running the halls again this time confused on where you were going. The more you ran the more you ended up being chased. It wasn't long before you went down an side hall only to get grabbed from behind. You screamed before a cloth covered your mouth.   
  
Your hands were caught as two others grabbed you. You noted the one was dripping orange blood. You struggled in the other lowbloods grasp thrashing about as he held you with the cloth to your nose and mouth. You started to feel really sleepy and sluggish as you tried to fight. You really did try to fight back, but with some of the other lowbloods that had your arms had stopped your rather sad struggle.   
  
You collapsed in the main lowbloods hold passed out from whatever was on the cloth. The group laughed with smiles. “Lets get going boys. I’m sure the boss will be happy we caught the monsters bitch.” The other three laughed as the ring leader through you over his shoulder.   
  
He looked at the others; “Call the retreat we got what we wanted. Lets see who the tyrant feels losing someone he’s pailing. Maybe we can torture information out of her. Wouldn’t that goody two shoes mutant troll be happy with us.” The one nodded running away as the other two laugh.   
  
Through the chaos of the Signless forces retreating the pair made there way out. They thought that there tracks would be covered but it was not so. They missed one detail that would surely get them all killed. The pair quickly came to an wagon full of stuff mostly sellable things and some trolls they napped.   
  
Quite a few blues all tied and gagged, but most of all an Jade from the hive as well. And the moment she saw you her eyes were round with concern. “Y/-argh!” She looked back after someone cracked her in the head.   
  
“Shut up!” The troll huffed you into the cart which she moved to grab on to you.   
  
If you were awake you would have known it was the Jade you had escorted to the Highblood room when this whole thing with the party had began. She gripped you closer to her as the others seemed to pile into the cart. “Lets go boys!” There was an roar of yes before the cart started to move. The Jade looked out to the burning and smoke bellowing hive. All she could think of was the death and chaos they would have left in the hive.   
  
As the fighting seemed to die down the Highblood smiled he really did enjoy the sound of skulls cracking under his clubs. Everywhere and everyone he looked at had color splashed on them or on the wall. This appeased him slightly. The Highblood moved from his area to his throne room.   
  
He seen all but one guest had left his hive which was good. The only guest left was Redglare who was cleaning her blade off. “Good to motherfucking see you motherfucking didn’t enter the motherfucking dark motherfucking carnival motherfucker.”   
  
Redglare smiled a little; “You as well Highblood. As the forces receded?”   
  
“What do you motherfucking think motherfucker? You motherfucking sticking around?”  
  
She snorted before answering; “Well I think so, you may need a little help. Besides you have many bluebloods behind you with reports.”   
  
The Highblood growled lightly as he turned around; she was right there were many at least seven of them excluding Darkleer of course. The Highblood made his way to his throne not before kicking some of the corpses out of the way.   
  
Redglare stood to his left and Darkleer to his right. The Highblood listen to Darkleer about the slaves that had  gotten out,and the lowbloods that had as well. He told Darkleer to get his trackers and assassin’s after them because it would be easy enough to find them.   
  
As the time went a bit on the Highblood had looked up to see one blueblood making his way to him with an panicked looked. He seemed to be busy pushing other people out of the way. “Master Highblood! Master Highblood! Urgent report sir! Report from the outer wall, one of the blues seen an lowbloods carrying the mutant over his shoulder out of the hive. They-”   
  
The Highblood roared in anger as he leveled four bluebloods around him with his spiked club. Redglare looked at him not seeing any traces of purple. Darkleer didn’t even stand by to finish watching as he went away to the burned stables.   
  
As he got out to the courtyard the two hoof-beasts stood there as if wanting for you to show yourself to them. They both had come back as soon as the fighting had quieted down and even took care of some of the lowbloods who had still been in the courtyard. Both were bucking upset as they seen his face.   
  
“Look you need to run fast and scent out for Y/n. You know shes not in the hive. So come back when you find her. Go!” He smacked Pride’s rump which made the beast take off running out of the area to find you.  
  
Glutton screeched bucking more before Darkleer glared at him. “You are going to follow your brother and come back when you both find her. Do not play around Famine do you hear me or you will go out like your mother.” Glutton’s ears flickered lightly before he snorted. “Go on!” Unlike Pride, Glutton didn’t need to be smacked. Glutton ran off to follow his brother leaving Darkleer to mentally figure out how to safe the hive.   
  
The Highblood meanwhile couldn’t believe it the low bloods took you, he couldn’t believe the fucking low bloods took you right under his nose. Not only did the other highbloods bluebloods try to take you from him but the low bloods took you. Maybe they were wrong, maybe you were in his block.   
  
The Highblood had somehow got out of the throne room and turned going to his block more out of desperation then anything. His nose was flaring as he killed anyone in his way.   
  
As he got to his door he ripped it open breaking the locking device that kept is locked. In his rage he took his claws to everything just to find you. He ripped apart his nest looking for you, clawwed up his walls and material, then stalked into the bathroom. He only come to find that you were not there; but he did not leave without destroying his elixir supply, makeup stand, and mirrors. He even went so far as going into the other locked door that was also locked.He knew you couldn'y have gotten in there.   
  
You were one to short to undo the top lock but also you didn't have the key either. He tore the room apart, not only his pile but Redglare's as well. He even went so far as to pulled part her pile to see if you were hiding there. You were a small motherfucker after all. But he didn’t find you. Why couldn’t he never find you!   
  
The Highblood turned when he heard someone hushing him. He roared before plowing into them so they both in the wall. He plowed Redglare right into the wall where she didn't even flinch. Her hands were at his face and neck as she patted and hush him. The Highblood dug his claws into the walls growling.   
  
Redglare closed her eyes as she felt his face in the crook of her neck. She brushed what hair she could in an calming motion. The one she remebered that worked well when he was like this. It had took a bit till she heard something she would dismiss later for his sake. “I can’t motherfucking lose her motherfucking again Redglare...I just.... I just motherfucking can’t...”   
  
Redglare sighed softly; “Trust the Messiahs Highblood listen to them they will lead your way. She will help guide them for you.” The Highblood give an odd sound as the pair stood there for a bit.   
  
Both broke apart when they heard a knock at the open door. Darkleer had come up following the blood trail he didn’t go into the room seeing the door he only knocked. “What is it motherfucker?!”   
  
Darkleer spoke not showing himself. “Master Highblood I have sent the beasts after the mu-Y/n. Gluttons going to be coming back when they have found her. In the mean time I sudjust we get the hive back in order. We have an number of caught prisoners of both lowblood and bluebloods. I think you may want to listen to them yes? We could get information on where they took her and the heretic group before you cast there punishment.”   
  
The Highblood looked at Redglare who nodded at him. The Highblood seemed to get back to himself again. “Motherfucking take them to my motherfucking throne room! I’ll motherfucking meet you there. Motherfucking Redglare is motherfucking coming with me. She can motherfucking see if what they motherfucking say is motherfucking truthful.”   
  
The Highblood heard Darkleer pound his chest armor it was an rather old salute. “Right away master Highblood.”   
  
As Darkleer walked away and the Highblood left the room. Redglare stood there for an moment as thoughts hit her head. She wondered who you were to the Highblood to get him like this. Whoever you were, you were very lucky...  
  
It had been four days since there attack on the Grand Highblood's hive and Signless frowned as reports were coming in about prisoners. He looked at the young troll who looked suddenly nervous. “What prisoners?! I never said about taking prisoners we were only suppose to get our men out of there!”   
  
Signless was angry, what the hell had happened. The troll gulped as Disciple hissed, who dared slander Signless name with such an act. “S-Signless s-sir the orange bloods from the Vaijlk village said you t-told them to t-take prisoners. T-they have c-caught The Grand Highblood's guards and personal female. S-she is um...being q-questioned.”   
  
Signless looked almost horrified were these fellow lowbloods trying to start an war to get everyone killed?!   
  
The troll seemed to shrink down; “I-I-”   
  
Dolorosa’s hand shot out which snapped Signless out of his state as she grabbed and stopped Psiioniic from doing anything. This caused Signless to acted. “Where did you hear this information?”   
  
The troll licked his lips. “From carrier Maewna in Balava village.”   
  
Signless’s face dropped that was an four day trip away from there current location. He gripped the trolls shoulder as he spoke. “You need to take us to there brother. If you don’t I fear the worse for all brother and sisters of lower blood.”   
  
The troll shifted before nodding. “It is my will to serve Brother Signless.”   
  
Signless nodded to the group as they five of them took off. Disciple couldn’t help but to ask more information from the troll who willingly gave it up. The troll had more information for them as well as they walked. Some information was more disturbing them the others. Signless could only pray for the trolls that this militia group had and no doubt was torturing.   
  
You pov  
  
The sound of dripping had you stir from your slumber. As you sat up you placed a hand to your head. What a horrible dream you had. You dreamt about the party you were glad that the Highblood was the one to wake you up.   
  
Though you paused as something wet dripped onto your cheek. You smiled a little, the asshole was getting water on you to no doubt wake you up. “Hey asshole, you know-”   
  
You looked up to not register for an moment what you were seeing. Above you was an blueblood strung up and attached to the ceiling. The bluebloods body was heavily torture as he had some fingers were that were missing, a leg cut off, and his skin marred with slice marks. His blue eyes and face twisted in horror as his blood dripped from his neck onto you. You like any person, freaked out with a scream.   
  
You moved back only to hit something that fall over. It was an other blueblood who looked the same. You screamed before going into the other direction backing away. You whipped your head, when you finally hit something else. This time whatever it was grabbed your shoulders before covering to cover your eyes with it's hand. “Hush child hush. Breathe and calm yourself. Listen to my voice and calm yourself.”   
  
You slowly started to get your wits about you slowly, very slowly. You had stopped screaming before you were turned so you were facing the person. As you did you remembered who it was. It was that Jade who escorted you to the Highblood’s room way back and was a bit kinder during bath time. You only knew her as Jade mother since she had never told you her name. “Jade mother!” You hugged her tightly causing a deep sorrowful laugh from her.  
  
As she hugged you back you felt cold metal on your skin. You looked to see she was chained to the wall by her wrists and ankles they seemed a bit tight. She brushed your cheek softly to get you to look at her. “Never mind those child look at me. Look into my eyes...”  
  
As you did what she asked to you they seemed to glow yellow slightly. It seemed as if they were drawing you in. You leaned your cheek into her hand as she seemed to be doing something to you. Your eyelids were feeling heavy as did your body. You felt her pull your head onto her shoulder brushing your back as you fall into an dreamless sleep.   
  
The Jade clenched you a little as she felt you slagged against her. She sighed as she moved your limped form onto the ground with your head in her lap. She was surprised she still had some power left in her. She was happy at least that when you woke up for the time being you wouldn’t see the bodies in the cell.   
  
She had been doing a good job to keep things like this away from you for the past couple of nights. She was slowly getting you custom to the new surroundings. Every time you would scream then become unhinged and emotional. Which did more harm then good as the trolls would come and beat you to shut your mouth. But it seemed that her powers were draining.   
  
This time when you woke up, you would remember but to the point she used her powers and you fell asleep. The Jade wanted to save you from the trials of this. You had been the only person in sweeps to treat her kindly and call her Jade mother. She used to be a proud Jade till the Grub mother she was caring for had died due to old age. Suddenly she had no clue what to do or where to go. What made it worse was no cavern would take her in. The Jade shook her head willing the past away. That wasn’t going to help now was it.   
  
She had one last duty to perform and it was before her. The Jade almost seemed to gain a bit of her former proud self because of you. But at the moment all she had to do was wait. She was sure that someone had by this point already told the master of his mutant’s capture. She was sure he had his assassin’s after them. The Jade rested her head against the wall before staring at your form. She gently combed your hair with her fingers before starting to play with it. It was way out of her  boundaries and out of her line since it was something only Jades did to one another; but she couldn’t find herself caring much. It might have been her age or where she was right now but she didn’t know.   
  
While the Jade waited she started to thinking about things, when at one point she sighed before looking down at you as you yawned. The Jade placed her hand over your eyes before speaking; “Child do not freak out when I uncover your eyes. You can not scream alright?”   
  
You seemed to paused before asking a rather innocent question. “W-what’s out there?”   
  
The Jade paused before letting you know. “There are corpses of trolls in this room with us. Do you remember what has happened to this point?”   
  
You nodded; “The hive was attacked and some lowbloods had jumped me. Then everything gets fuzzy from there...”   
  
The Jade sighed in relief that’s good you didn’t remember them beating you at least. “Alright, then child. I’m going to uncover you eyes now alright?”   
  
You nodded lightly as the Jade parted her fingers before slowly lifting them off your eyes. She was the Jade was trying to get you accustom to the gore like images around you. You didn’t scream thankfully but you did keep rather close to her as you shifted into an sitting position. You didn’t look at the room very long before you looked down at the hand that what was patting yours.   
  
The Jade looks at you with an gentle smile it was so misplaced considering where you both were. “There, there grubling it’s going to be alright.”   
  
You frowned. “Are you sure Jade mother?”   
  
She nodded; “Yes it’s going be alright. You don’t live as long as I have and not know a few things.”   
  
You frowned as she took your mind off of the things around you. Your curiosity was peaked at her choice of words. Like many other Jade bloods she loved to boaster about her life experiences and her skills she had learned. Regardless about where you were and why you were there. You couldn't help but feel at ease with the Jade mother.   
  
You loved hearing what she had to say and she would explain once and a while about clothing. You had smile fondly at this, it reminded you much of Dolorosa who while making your cloak would go off and tell you about everything she could think of to help educate you and maybe swing your opinion about certain things as well.   
  
As you both spends your days and nights together it was nice to have someone with you. You don’t know what you would be without her. Even though a troll would come in and beat you or her it was still manageable. You and the Jade who you now know what her name was. It was Vilxir but it was not like you used it; you often times called her Jade or Jade mother out of grained routine. You both had waited and chatted with each other when the lowbloods left you both alone.   
  
You both spoke about simple things keeping each others spirits up. You couldn’t help but smile and laugh had some of the things she’d said or did.She reminded you greatly of Dolorosa. She was gentle but firm in her beliefs. You currently yawned before excusing yourself for it. You stared a little at the cell door.   
  
They were late today which was both an blessing and unnerving to you. Your days as you learned very quickly were routine. One or two lowbloods would come in beat the pair of you before leaving after getting nothing from either of you. You having no information to give them other then the Highblood likes an fight and the Jade didn’t really have any knowledge of any plans it wasn’t her area. She was an floor cleaner not an beverage deliver.   
  
You look to Vilxir as she touched your arm. She smiled lightly, “Fear not child. They may be a bit busy with the other prisoners. Let’s take this as a blessing.” Before you could nod though the slam of feet pounding on stones had you look at the cell doors again.   
  
You gave an odd smile; “Well like they say speak of the devil and he shall come.”   
  
The Jade looked at you confused till four trolls came to your cell. You didn’t see any reason to have so many it was just the two of you in here excluding the dead bodies of course. You shrank a little into her out of habit. You often got the first strike of a club or punch when they came through your cell.   
  
As the cell door opened was when they all piled into the small cell. The leader of this group seemed to make an gesture and you quickly found yourself fighting to get there hands off you. “Let go!” You were forced onto the ground and had someone give you a sharp blow to the temple which left you a little dazed.   
  
The other two let the Jade watch from where she was, as they worked on you. One troll tied your hands together before the one that was keeping you down kept you pinned as the troll that had been tying your hands got up when he had finished. He then went to the Jade.   
  
Now there was three that had there turned attention to the Jade. The leader seemed to speak; “Tighten the chains we can't have her moving." The two nodded as you seemed to snap out of the daze. “You take that bitch to the special cells, we’ll deal with her later.”   
  
You fought to little to late as the lowblood which had you hurled up and on your feet regardless of how dead weight you made yourself. “Let me go! No! Jade mother!”   
  
You shouted looking at her as the troll jerked you away dragging you. Vilxir looked at you panicked. She shouted as the other two backed away from her finishing there job; “No please leave her *she is but a wiggler!” You shouted as Vilxir was then whacked in the head with a club.   
  
The rust blood laughed. “You don’t have to worry about it any longer bitch blood. Your job is over...hahaha!”   
  
You watched as he lifted his club again as you shouted as you were dragged away. “Jade mother!” Your shouts were pitiful as you watched him beat the older troll to death as you were dragged away. The lowblood laughed as he did so.   
  
You cried upset naturally this was horrible, these trolls were very horrible. They were worse then the Highblood at least he was merciful when he killed someone, it was right on the head. There was always a sound crack and they were died. This wasn’t merciful, this was cruel. You were dragged along the cold floors to another cell. Where you were thrown into before the cell shut.   
  
You scrambled into a defensive position only to see other bluebloods looking at you. There were from what you counted ten of them. One looked at you with a frowned look before they started to whisper to each other.   
  
You relaxed enough and huddled into the corner with your head in your knees. You cried over the Jade she was nice and caring to you. You felt it unfair of what they did to her. You had formed a little bond with her and to have that taken away was an powerful and wounding blow to you. She guided you through this and help keep you sane here.   
  
Suddenly you felt alone almost like when your dad died. You sniffled lightly bringing your head up from your knees.You were going to get yourself out of here if not for you but for Vilxir and your friends. You sucked up and tighten your emotions.   
  
You looked around seeing many were away from the walls and in the center of the cell. Traps and chains hung everywhere around you. You suddenly looked at the bluebloods you were now with. You kind of knew some of them from the hive either walking around or in the mess hall.   
  
But you took little comfort in knowing these trolls; you had a feeling you wouldn’t need to know them for long. Each day they took out someone, who if they did come back then they were missing a limp or broken a bone.   
  
You also found out why many tried to stay in the center of the cell. You were just about to fall asleep when a horror like scream had woken everyone in the cell. You looked to see one of the trolls with half his neck separated from his body and the glint of an metal sword like tool standing up in the air.   
  
One of the blues cursed loudly; “Fucking lowblood traps! Everyone be careful of the stones around the walls! Now we have to deal with a fucking corpse.”   
  
You shuddered as one of the lowbloods, you thought he was going to take the corpse away but you were wrong. He had come for someone else, he only dragged a live troll out and left the other body to rot. The smell was horrible but after a bit with the odours you didn’t smell it any more. You did notice that the lowbloods were leaving you till last as they didn’t grab you at any time. The closer they got to you though the more nervous and dreadful you got.   
  
It would sound pitiful and horrible to the others but you didn’t know what was worse, the waiting to be tortured or the torture itself. It wasn't till three days later that they came for you. When they did it was an olive blood who had a sicken grin on his face. You fought him or tried too. “No! Let me go!” He tied up your hands before pushing you out of the cell. He pushed and hit you into a small room with other trolls and prisoners in it.   
  
This room had you fearful as the only thing in there was almost like the bathtubs that you, Disciple, and Dolorosa would bath in at the Inns. The only difference was a platform where the troll prisoners were leaned on and all there faces were facing down at the empty tub. Your heart jacked hammered in your chest as tears pricked your eyes. You slowly shook your head side to side before commenting. “Oh no....oh please god no....”   
  
Tears dripped down your face as you shook before your fight or flight instincts kicked in. You tried to bolt from the room only to be caught even before you took two steps away from the oilve blood. The lowbloods laughed as the bluebloods looked at you not understanding why you were freaking out. They didn't know that you knew what was going to happen.   
  
The lowbloods had to wrestle you to the platform before one tied your legs together almost binding them together so you couldn’t walk. You were forced to looked into the empty tub as one of them spoke. “Bring in the bowls!”   
  
You made an pitiful sound as water started to be poured into the tub. It rose slowly as it was being filled up. You struggled which only had the olive blood push your head further into the tub. You turned your head as the water just started to touch your nose. You were force to breathe through your mouth as the water touched your cheek then that's when the tub stopped being filled.   
  
There was an collected chuckle through the lowbloods. “Pull there head up.” Your head was jerked up by the hair. You could feel his claws dig into your scalp.   
  
You looked to see the leader standing there. “What lovely faces, all new and terrified eyes I see. Good maybe we’ll get information out of this group.” There was grinning past around by the lowbloods as a blueblood started to cry. “Oh don’t cry. It’s dead simple you give us information on the highbloods' so lets here it then.”   
  
You trembled a little you didn’t know anything like that. You looked at the others would were tight lipped out of fear. You never seen such mighty bluebloods so afraid. It was a couple minutes that ticked by till the leader spoke again. “Well then let’s see if they’ll talk after their dirty face get wash. Shall we...”   
  
Your eyes were rounded in fear as the olive blood spoke. “Try not to scream!”   
  
You didn’t get a chance to scream as your head was forced under the water. You thrashed against him trying to pull your head up to breathe even as your breathe that escaped made bubbles in the water.   
  
As you started to feel lightheaded and fuzzy your thrashing weakened. Before you could drowned though your head was forced up. You coughed and spattered the water out of your lungs gaining your breath back. Only for a breath or two before your head was submerged under water again.   
  
This process continued for what felt like hours. Each time it seemed that the time spent under the water got longer and longer. As your head was jerked up this time you were wheezing and your vision was a bit darkened. “Shit this one drowned.”   
  
“Throw them aside then we have two still alive.” You looked up a little to see two bluebloods head were still in the water and they weren’t moving. You trembled as the leader seemed to walk over to the pair of you.   
  
The olive blood let you go as the leader grabbed you by the hair. “Tell me what the highbloods' know.” He said as he growled at you.   
  
You shouted in tears. “I don’t know anything!”   
  
You shuddered before he dunked your head into the tub again before jerking your head up. “Tell me!”  
  
He snarled as you repeated your answer. He dunked your head back in. He jerked your head back before not even an heartbeat later your head was back into the freezing cold water. You were sure you were going to die till something jabbed you in the middle of the chest. This time when he jerked your head up you sputtered out water. “Key!” You shouted it well thinking may the gods forgive you.   
  
The leader snarled; “What?!” He bashed your head onto the edge of the tub. You yelped as he did it again. “I didn’t hear you!”   
  
You stuttered; “I-I! k-key! I got an k-key to his r-room.”   
  
The Leader snarled again at you. His claws digging into your flesh slightly. “Where!”   
  
You cried out as his claws broke your skin. “In my shirt! L-let me g-get-ah!”   
  
You felt his hand go down your shirt. You felt him giggle slightly as he groped around. You cringed as he grabbed the key from the left side of your breast. “Well, well, would you look at that. Lets see if the other has good information as well. Good day mutant-”   
  
You didn’t make a sound this time when he violently bashed your head off the tub almost knocking you out. He dropped your wet form onto the platform as he made his way to the other. You were still a tad conscious as he started on the last blueblood. You faded out listening to the sounds of splashing water.   
  
When you resurfaced to the plain of the living you were in your cell with the others, but this time you were almost all naked even your cuffs were off of you as well. Your skin was marked with welts from the lowblood claws. The only thing you had on was your bra and underwear. You ignored the pain radiating from your head and lungs as you sat up.   
  
As you sat up you noticed only three trolls stared at you from the original ten trolls. One was missing both his eyes and another was missing a few of his fingers. The only to look all together looked at you. “Well looks like his mutant bitch is up.”  
  
You glared at him before curling your knees to your chest. You were concerned why they still had there clothes on but you didn’t want to think about it. Maybe it was just because the lowbloods wanted to make sure that you had nothing else on you.   
  
You glanced up again as he snarled; “You acting all high and mighty bitch!”   
  
He moved to get up as you trembled the other missing fingers grabbed his arm. “Will you stop! She’s done nothing wrong! You got caught, she didn’t get you caught. Now sit down before I put you down Pohila!” The troll named Pohila snarled before stopped as the blind one hushed him.   
  
You looked at the other; “Th-thanks...”   
  
The troll glared at you. “Shut up mutant.”   
  
You clenched your jaw before burying your head into your knees. You made an effort to not speak or sleep after that. You had naps for the better part of it nothing to long though.   
  
At the moment you were dumped but into the cold cell soaked to the bone. You had just escaped by some sick blessing form being drowned in a pit with an cage on the top. The pit wasn’t deep so you didn’t have to swim but that didn’t matter. It seemed that the trolls figured out you were terrified of water.   
  
You shook your head clear as you shivered violently as you sat there in the cold air. It wasn’t long that chills worked through your body and as your teeth chattered. The others seemed to do the same as well. But the blind one and used to be non-mutilated one cuddled close to each other. You and the one missing fingers both glared at each other.   
  
You were so cold in the cell you almost wanted to cause an problem so the other two that were cuddled together would suffer too. You curled up more as the other one shivered as a chill worked through him. You broke first; “We can lay back to back. It’s better then freezing to death.”  
  
He seemed to grind his fangs together before he almost waved you over. “You even fucking move wrong I’ll snap your neck. I don’t fucking care who’s pail bitch you are.”   
  
You glared at him as you moved to beside him. “I could fucking say the same thing to you asshole.”   
  
You both turned your back as you laid down. You were both a little unwillingly to press your backs together but as soon as you felt his skin against yours, you could feel the warmth from it. You scoffed you must of have been cold if the normally colder blue blood trolls were warm. He seemed to curse lightly feeling how cold you were. He didn’t move away from you though so you must be some form of warmth for him maybe.   
  
As you both were back to back to each other. You refused to go to sleep as you didn’t trust this troll not to kill you in your sleep. You stayed up even as you heard his breath and felt it even out. You yawned silently your eyes were starting to burn. You wiggled a little against his back as he shifted a bit away from you. You felt your eyelids droop a little. You slowly closed your eyes thinking you just rest them for an minute to stop the burning. Just one little minute...   
  
The sound of the cell slamming open had you jump from your spot. You looked to the two other trolls in both there hands. You pressed your hand on your collarbone and sighed. You looked a little to the troll that was suppose to be next to you only to find he was not there. They must had taken him already which was fine with you.   
  
You shifted into an normal comfortable sitting position as you knew they’d come for you soon enough; but they didn’t you sat and waited in that cell having to listen to the screams, pleas, and other horrible sounds. You closed your eyes tightly trying to will the sound away but it was little to no success.   
  
You gave a noise of frustration before covering your ears with your hands wanting the sounds to stop. As you did for a moment you felt like you weren’t there anymore. You opened your eyes a little to see in your minds eye Psiioniic’s face.   
  
You cracked a smile before resting your head on your knees and wrapped your arms around your body. “Why would I picture his cranky ass for...” You knew why but you’d rather remember why instead.   
  
In the cave before the bluebloods group had attack you and the group. Psiioniic and you were left on your own for an time or two even sometimes over the day. You seemed never to be settled enough to sleep and when you did the noises from the outside what kept you up.   
  
You remembered that you would burn imaginary holes into Psiioniic’s sleeping form cursing him for his fortune of sleeping. The one time you were staring he spoke; “It’th a good thing you don’t have pthionic’th.”   
  
You blushed a bit from embarrassment. “I thought you were asleep sorry.”   
  
There was an snort as he rolled a bit over to stare at you. “What Dithciple not here and you turn all thtalker on me?”   
  
You snorted lightly before looking away. “No! I-I! Just can't sleep alright! It’s to noisy. I was jealous that you can sleep with all the noise...”   
  
Psiioniic seemed just to snort at you. “Well I’ve got practice over you. When you hear voiceth you tend to like the outthide noithe.” You looked at him questionably before he sighed. He gestured you over to his blanket side. “Come here grubling.”   
  
You frowned before moving your blankets to next to his before laying down again. “Now who’s the crazy one. You hear voices in your head?”  
  
Psiioniic leaned his head on his hand as he stared at you with an raised eyebrow. “You do lack tho much thchool feeding. I altho feel bad for Dithciple.” Psiioniic rolled his eyes before answering your question. “It cometh with being an pthionic uther. We hear...thingth that otherth can’t hear. It’th why thome timeth you thee Thign give me a whiff of that green thtuff.”   
  
You blinked lightly. “Really? I’m sorry Pie...” You frowned you thought that was just to keep him up, going, or something not to keep his mental form stable. Psiioniic rolled his eyes. “You’re tho thtupid.” You frowned; “Well then, *pray tell me why you call me over here other then to insult me?”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head. “No, clothe your eyeth.”   
  
You closed your eyes trusting Psiioniic not to do anything to you. You felt him move one of his hands over your ears before pushing your head so it was laying onto the one side so only one ear was exposed to the sounds. He rubbed the back of your ear gently. It was a smoothing motion. You could just hear him speak; “Calm your mind, think about the cool darknethth and try to blank out the other thoundth but my voice.”   
  
You did as you were told. As Psiioniic spoke to you, you found your eyelids were getting heavy. Not soon after you fell asleep with his helping hand. After you fell asleep you didn't know that Psiioniic seemed to smile a little before covering you up a bit with a shared blanket. He would never admit it but he liked your company.  
  
What you did know however was someone laughing which had woken you both up. “Oh look what mew did!” You sat up rubbing your eyes still tried. “Mmm...Disciple?”   
  
You blinked a little in your current time frame. You sighed as you could even to this point still hear her laughter as well as the others. Poor Psiioniic you had took a strip out of his tough guy ego most likely.

You sighed a little, you missed your friends with a passion. You hope that in the bubbles or whatever after life was here that they were all together...   
  
You opened your eyes as the cell door opened. You looked up at the door to see the blueblood who you had slept back to back with. He didn’t look so hot for a good reason. He moved before laying down on his back staring at the ceiling. You gave him an wary glance to see if he was going to move. When he seemed to just have a lost look on his face you stared at the cell watching him from the corner of your eye.   
  
You waited for the other two trolls to come back; but they never did. A troll came by with two plates of tiny portions of food. He sled them both under the cell door before walking away. You sighed you hoped there end was quick. You moved up and went to the food picking your plate up.   
  
You looked over however to the troll still laying there he had not moved an inch. You stared at his meal on the floor before sighing. You picked up his meal as well and walked over. You sat down a bit beside him as you placed the tray plate on his stomach. “Time to eat. Because starving yourself wouldn’t change anything.”   
  
He didn’t respond to you but the plate was moving up and down so at least you knew he was still alive. You didn’t say any more as you started to eat the porridge part of the meal and leaving everything else. It was that because they could put something or someone into the vegetables but not the porridge as the cook as far as you had knew made it for everyone much like the Chef back at the hive did.   
  
As you ate with your hands you looked over to see the troll had sat up eating his own. You smiled a little well that’s good he was eating anyways. You having had finished your meal had pushed it under the cell door for pick up. You moved back to your spot before helping yourself zone out.   
  
You just imagined your friends voices which drowned out the outside sounds. What you didn’t mind however as the once and a while over baring sound of honking which followed you into the dream world. You didn’t know when it was but the moment you heard something shift wrong inside the cell; your eyes were open and you were defensive.   
  
It was a good thing too because the Blueblood that was there was almost beside you. He moved a bit as you stared. He was looking at you with a deranged look on his face. You stared for an moment before going to move away but he was faster. The troll grabbed your one arm tightly causing you to winced. “Let me go!”   
  
Your other hand was on his trying to get it off of your arm to let it go but he instead grab the other arm before getting you into a forced down position onto your back. He snarled; “I’m not going to die without motherfucking pailing a bitch. You're fucking going to have to fucking do. Highblood be fucking damned.”   
  
You snarled at him humanly before whacking your head against his. You scrambled up only to have him tackle you down not even getting a step away. You both landed on the stone floor which you twisted back as you kicked at him. Your hands moved wildly around you. What you were doing was finding something to make a weapon to protect yourself.   
  
As your hand felt around as he fought to pin you and have is way with you. The cell was an dangerous place to be. You grabbed something that felt sharp as his hands went for your throat. You yelled as you jabbed the sharp bone into is empty eye socket. He jerked back screaming in pain as he did so. He moved off and from you. You acted more on instinct and fear then anything. You kicked him with your foot in the chest causing him to jerk back right into one of the trap blocks which sent metal rods right through his neck.   
  
The troll gave an bubbled screamed as he clawed at the rods that were through his neck. You watched in horror as he stared at you. You couldn’t move as he died clawing at his own throat. You heard the sounds of pounding feet which had you look wide eyed to the two trolls who had come to see what it was to silence it. They look at the troll before dismissing it.   
  
You trembled as you drew yourself together. This time your teeth didn’t chatter out of the cold but in fear. You whimpered out; “Highblood where are you...?”   
  
Glutton and Pride pov  
  
Pride and Glutton carefully came up to the small compound like building it smelt much like there home. Blood and the stench of death permitted the area. Pride nudged his brother who turned to see blueblood body behind more or less thrown into an burning hole. One or two they knew from back at the hive.   
  
Gluttons ear’s flickered as they heard the sound of something being dropped into water. Pride’s ear flickered as well. Both stared at each other. Pride snorted at Glutton who made a face. Pride moved back and jerked his head to the side. Glutton stared before snorting as he shooked his head. Glutton turned before running back to the hive in an dead heap run.   
  
Pride turned his head watching the area well pawing at the ground. He wanted nothing more then to mash these rats under his mighty hooves as righteous punishment for stealing there pack-mate. It had only been the second night and Glutton huffed tired he had ran himself hard to make an three day journey a only two days. He did run through bright up but it was easy enough.   
  
All the creatures who roamed the planes knew how to move and protect themselves. All one ever needed was to stay by rocks that were higher then you. Glutton shook his head before shrieking at the side gates causing and stirring up shit to be let in and get attention. It wasn’t long before the Highblood himself opened the gate to see the hoof-beast.   
  
The Highblood narrowed his eyes as Glutton pawed at the ground growling. The Highblood narrowed his eyes as Darkleer looked up at him. “Get this motherfucker watered and motherfucking hitched motherfucker. Some motherfuckers need to be motherfucking culled. I’ll motherfucking be motherfucking ahead.”   
  
Darkleer started to sweat lightly as Glutton sighed. He didn’t even get the chance to rest. The Highblood walked into the pasture not before grabbing an bridle off the wall leaving. He didn’t go far away from his hive only to where you normally would go to take Pride and Glutton.   
  
It wasn’t as barren or isolated as you had thought as the Highblood had this made for something that would watch you and made sure you didn’t hurt his other beasts. The Highblood growled before whistling with his fingers. The sound that emitted from him had bounced off the trees before he stopped. The Highblood stood there for an moment before the pounding thuds and sounds of hooves rumbled into his ear. The branches and bushes shook till the creature he called came out from behind them. It would look like an monster to any lesser blood but this was his hoof-beast.   
  
He was Pride and Glutton’s material donor. Glutton and Pride weren’t fully grown yet they were more early teens and were not as tall as there donor yet. There material donor was a foot taller then he was and was just as massive. He was one of the only handful of pure breed southern Alterina work beasts left.   
  
He was by all reasons an very impressive beast. It’s horns looked like orange branches the two small horns on his nose were sharp from rubbing them against the trees. His black and white patched body rippled with strong well used muscles. His mane was as bristly  as Gluttons was. Pride had his eyes though bright light green that seemed to be in an permitted glare.   
  
The only way anyone would know he wasn’t wild was the dark purple predator feather pierced on his ear. “Motherfucker I motherfucking need you for this motherfucking time. Your motherfucking whelp is motherfucking with my motherfucking napped motherfucking mutant bitch. I motherfucking need to motherfucking find it motherfucking now. You can motherfucking pail your motherfucking bitch later motherfucker."   
  
The beast snorted before accepting the terms. His mate which is Pride and Gluttons carrier was loan out to the Messiahs for work. The beast accepted the bridle as the Highblood climbed onto his mount. The Highblood flexed the bridle before he nudged the beasts side who took off in a dead run. Death was riding on a semi white horse to those who got in there way.   
  
After the blueblood that tried to rape you had died, you didn’t get anymore blue blooded trolls coming into your cell. But they didn’t give you time to dwell on that. It seemed with no one else to play with they used you instead. If these monsters were one thing it was persistent. Once they found your weakness they exploited it to make you talk. But it seems to be an mixed blessing they were always stopped before you were burned or branded.   
  
You sniffled lightly in your cell thinking about the day that happened. You thrashed about as the two orange bloods were about to shove the heated metal onto your leg. Tears dripped down your face as they had gotten closer. Before one of them would get to the table was when the one holding the rope to your long board would drop you into the freezing cold water. You shouted as cold water invaded your lungs before you were pulled back. You coughed up water and choked on it a little.   
  
You huffed as they started to inch closer and closer with the hot metal. You would rather face the Highblood during an rage then face this torture. You shivered in the abnormally cold air. “Alright it seems water keeps her shut lets see her squeal a bit. Ram her in the legs.”   
  
Before anyone could move how ever someone had come into the room. Which had everyone stop in there places. It seemed that who ever it was an leader. Not that you could see but it did something to get them to stop. “That is enough we still need this vermin alive to answer us. Throw her back in the cell for the day.” The others nodded listening as he walked away one of them an lime blood undid your bindings as they tilled the board up.   
  
This caused you to fall to the floor as you had no strength in your legs left. Then you were dragged back to here. You laid down as you started to cry by yourself. This over whelmed you the whole time here and your emotional well being. You didn’t understand how could Signless and the others could leave it so this kind of thing could happen. This wasn’t right not at all the highbloods may be cruel but this was torture.   
  
How was torturing trolls like this going to bring about peace it’d only foster hatred between the two castes. If only there was a way to do so but you knew you were never going to see it.You knew as much as the sun would rise you were not getting out of here alive; even though a small part of you still seemed to hope someone would get you out of here alive. But that didn’t stop you; you were going to escape or die trying.   
  
Meanwhile Signless and company made it to Balava village just as one of the talon beasts came in for Maewna. Signless ran to follow the beast which landed on someone who had whistled at the beast which landed on his arm. Maewna looked at Signless and the group. “May I help you?”   
  
Before Signless could speak however the troll beside them did. “Maewna! Please this is _him_. We need to know where the letters are coming far there-” The beast ruffled it’s feather which caused the troll to quiet down.   
  
Maewna had to smile a little scratching the beast under it’s chin. “I see Leopia, and what does he want from an humble letter carrier?”   
  
Signless looked at the troll before speaking. “There is an militia group doing horrible things under my banner which I can not let happen. It will both endanger everyone and destroy all we’ve done and mock the people we have lost if I let this continue. Please the letters you have gotten and this one is there any information that we can use?”   
  
Maewna seemed to stare before sighing. “Well let me read it then.”   
  
The troll ruffled the beasts feathers as he grabbed the note. The beast hopped onto his shoulder as he started to unroll the paper having an read. A grimace crossed his face; Signless narrowed his eyes. “What does it say?”   
  
The letter master looked at Signless. “There’s been an few more deaths in the place and it seems they have an mutant in there hands? They’ve been torturing information out of her it seems to be to little fruit...but I can offer you some information. From this and the others they said that some were through into the river and others were burned with silnio wood. There is only one place near here that has an river and that wood. They camp seems to be in Fiormo valley about an three day journey from here. I reckon you can get there quicker but it’s up to you own legs and Falcdo here.”  
  
He rubbed under the beasts chin some causing it to make a cooing sound. Signless nodded lightly, “If it can take us there then please we must hurry many lives seem to be a stake here.”   
  
Maewna bowed lightly. “At your mark then.” Signless nodded as Leopia that was with them scurried to Maewna who patted his head. “Go Falcdo lead them to the build yeah?” The beast looked at him before flapping it’s wings taking off. “Go get me Dineol.” Leopia nodded before scurrying away.   
  
Signless watched as the beast landed on an sign staring. “Well take our leave thank you brother.” Maewna bowed before turning his back going back to work. Signless and company started to walk as the beast seem to glide from the sign and land to wait for them.   
  
Signless clenched his jaw he wasn't sure if there was an mutant involved but if there was an lowblood hurting lowbloods then this would have to be put down. Regardless of the bluebloods this would need to be put down. Signless sighed what was happening to his order...   
  
A short time later you were awake you never slept for long. You were curled up thinking and raging. You glared at the cell door as you heard the doors on the other side of the hallway being slammed closed. For some reason you felt the need to fight back. You wanted to live you didn’t want to die. Trolls had to know about this. It had to be stopped.   
  
As the troll opened the cell and walked in you pounced. You shrieked as you tackled him down whacking him right in the face as he fought with you. You landed quite a lot of hits on him but he had screamed for back up which came.You didn’t know they had mage's in this place. You learned very quickly though as one of it’s attacks rippled through your body.   
  
You gave a gurgled sound before collapsing onto the troll and the ground twitching lightly the one trolls huffed as he pushed you off him. “Oh shit, fuckers a little fucking beast.” You twitched again as the mage's attack still was rippling through your body. You felt the pressure of a kick but not the pain.   
  
You didn’t remember much other then fading into darkness as someone moved to grab your arm to no doubt pull you out to your new type of hell. The sound of dripping had dragged your mind back to it’s new hell. You slowly lifted your head seeing you were chained to an wooden pole. You looked down to see the sound of dripping was from the flesh that had been cut from them putting your cuffs and chains in. You looked around a little. Things that should of scared you didn’t. Your were a bit numbed at the moment still mentally recovering from the psionic users attack.   
  
You stared at two dead trolls and one alive troll who looked like he wanted to die. The two dead trolls faces were afflicting the amount of horrors they died with well one of them anyways the other still had the saw half way in his body. You turned your head to the living troll to see him strung up by the hands and his legs chained to the floor to stop him from kicking them no doubt.   
  
The pair of lowbloods were laughing as he screamed into a gag. You could hear the sizzle of flesh before the sound of slicing. Like an waves slowly lapping at the shore your mind seemed to gather what was going on. You started to pant in fear and look on in horror. The trolls were in between the others legs seeming to be working on him... mutilating his sensitive area.   
  
The other smiled as he spoke; “Come now well you see have some inches left to push pail with; Tell us what we want to know and all of this can be over.”   
  
The blueblood screamed into the gag before he nodded. As the troll undid the trolls gag he you assumed talked. He told them all they needed to know to effectively get into some highblood’s hive through the west passage by the village’s mine. He cried begging them. The sound broke your heart as you watched. “Please I've told you everything for my masters hive. Please-AH!”   
  
He screamed as the one chuckled. “Look at this Enicol vermin eggs.”   
  
The two lowbloods blocked the view from you but you jerked your head away with your eyes closed as they slaughtered it’s young before they slaughter the blueblood. You made an whimpering sound as you opened your eyes just in time to see broken eggs and the splashes of liquid on the ground.   
  
You jerked your head up as you heard laughter. “Aw is the traitor crying? Pathetic!”   
  
You snapped at him flashing your teeth; “There not the monsters you are! I hope they make you suffer for what you’ve done!”   
  
You felt bitter towards these trolls how could they do that. The troll gave up information to protect his young. But they killed them without even an blink. You wished for an moment you were a troll. You wished you were an very powerful troll to make them suffer.   
  
Just because an troll was higher in blood didn’t mean they should be torture. You may not have had the most nice experience to put it lightly with bluebloods but not all were killers you couldn’t let innocents like that get killed for a few others.   
  
You gained an furious look as the troll beside the troll named Enicol moved and grabbed your chin. “Lets cut out that tongue!”   
  
You jerked the cuffs you had into his face to defend yourself. You jerked back as lime blood splattered your arm and face a little. He jerked back covering his eye as you glared. The troll screeched in pain as he moved away. Enicol grabbed him as you looked a little wide eyed at your cuff.   
  
The troll gripped the wound well blood dripped down his face while the same lime blood dripped from the bolt edge of the cuff where it had stab him in the eye. “Fucking bitch! You want to fight well lets beat the fight out of you!”   
  
You put on an strong face. “You take one step closer to me and you’ll be sorry!” You growled as Enicol moved from the troll who glared at you.   
  
The troll shouted; “Make the fucking bitch bleed!”   
  
Enicol snickered; “She’ll fucking bleed.” Your head followed him as much as it could. You thrashed a bit as you heard the sound of something being unraveled. “Lets fucking hear you squeal bitch.”   
  
You shouted as someone whacked into your back with something sharp and moment later there was the sound of cracking from a whip. The chains tighten as you arched from the pain. It wasn’t long before the whip dug in more into your flesh. You bite your lip hard enough to cause it to start to bleed as you felt the barbed whip rip away parts of your flesh.   
  
You were not going to give them the enjoy of hearing you cry and scream. You didn’t know why but you held strong. It was as if someone was with you well more inside you chanting like the blood which thudded in your ears.   
  
It said; ‘You may not give up. You can not give up. We didn’t not get to this point to give up.Keep being stubborn and fight. If you don’t fight you die! How will you ever look in his face knowing you gave up like your father. Do it for him, stay alive for him. Flesh will mend, the soul can be cleansed, but a soul can never be returned to it’s body.’   
  
You ground you teeth clenching and jerking the chain some how you semi-rose up from your knelt position. Only the weak knelt and you were not weak. You had this kind of thing under control. You were strong, you were stubborn, but most of all you had to rely on your past to see you through this. Something you never wanted to but it made you stronger.   
  
You closed your eyes even as pain radiated from your muscles on your back. You chanted inside your buzzing head. Your mother beat you harder then this. Your mother tortured you better then this. Mother used to through you outside in nothing but light clothing in the dead of winter to freeze. She used to belt you and screech at you for being born and taking away even killing your father. But most of all she wasn’t alone your sister did it too.   
  
You growled as you stood fully up to the point your leaned against the pole in an almost tackle form. You didn’t kill your father your mother did. It was the reason you hated water so much. Your father tried to kill the both of you, he ran the truck right through the barrier into the river. He didn’t want his baby girl to be alone with her but you messed it up. Someone saw and saved you from drowning in the water your father wasn’t lucky though he got his wish.   
  
You were snapped back to reality when a loud and commanding person spoke. “Enicol! That’s enough we still need information out of her still. I am tiring of telling you this.”   
  
The troll snapped at the other person. “But Vilopy she wouldn’t give up information! She is useless-!”   
  
The other snapped; “It is not broke yet. Only those who are broke will talk you know that as I do. Whipping her to death is not going to get the answers we want. She doesn’t fear the whip you know what she fears as I do.”   
  
There was an pause before an growl; “Fine! Pour some brine on her back wounds and throw her in the cell. Let the fucking bitch sleep the pain off before we take her to the river.”   
  
You were grateful but not as well for the troll of stopping. Instead of the numbed pain you felt it worse even more so as they jerked you around making you twist and move. Your wounds pulled at your back even more so as they dragged you but that was nothing to the liquid they poured on you before leaving the room. It felt like they were pouring salt onto your wounds. The pain was to much and your body mercifully let you black out.   
  
Signless group pov   
  
Signless sighed heavily as he stepped carefully as they had been following the bird who would stop every so often to make sure it didn’t lose them. It had been two days in and they had not found the place yet. He wondered if the trolls miscalculated the time it took.   
  
Signless blinked as one minute the feather-beast was there and the next it was stuck dead onto the tree it was waiting for them on. Signless turned but by the time they could react it was to late. Signless could only shout as he seen the club come down on his moiral. “Psiioniic!”  
  
Highblood pov   
  
The Highblood as looking around as his beast moved under him. It had been an long time since he had been on him for this long. So much so that even Darkleer wasn’t that far from him with Glutton hooked to the wagon. The beast before him huffed as it ran jerking at the bridle in his mouth.   
  
The Highblood jerk it tightly holding his club in the other hand. They were both in some danger as they were out of his territory and a group of lowbloods attacking them isn’t what he needed at the moment. The Highblood took little to no solace in the pounding of the hoofs on the forest floor or the rattling of his bones from the running. The Highblood looked at his beast who stopped running his ears moved around. It’s nose flared as if inhaling the smells.   
  
It moved it’s head a little to look at him. Bright green eyes stared before it pulled it’s bridle and stomped the ground a clear sign of other trolls. The Highblood narrowed his eyes. “To motherfucking many?” The beast shook it’s head looking at the direction. “Lets motherfucking go then motherfucker. See if theses dead motherfuckers will squeak motherfucking before I motherfucking cull there motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking selves.”   
  
Darkleer seen how the beast attacked and summoned his bow. He clicked his tongue at Glutton who unhitched himself and rode off in the other direction of the Highblood at an steady pace. Darkleer noticed the feather-beast which seemed to be perched on the branch. It was an warning system most likely.   
  
Darkleer pulled back his bow with an arrow from his back. He shot the beast dead right through the chest and pinned it to the tree. Darkleer stirred Glutton with his feet gently. Glutton ran to the clearing to see the Highblood leap off his beast and attack the troll before him.   
  
The one cloaked troll shouted at his friend a little to late but the troll called Psiioniic reacted as the Highblood did. The club was just barely stopped before his face. The Highblood’s larger mount bellowed in anger to let them own there was no escape. The group hissed at the pair before Glutton gave his own bellow with Darkleer on top. His arrow was trained on the group ready to let it go at any miss step.   
  
The Highblood snarled forcing the mage onto his knees from the pressure of his club on the mage’s barrier. “Motherfuckers where motherfucking is she!”   
  
When to step forward is when Darkleer embedded an arrow in front of him. “Next one lands in your head lowblood.”   
  
The cloak troll looked over as his mage he assumed gave an grunt. The Highblood was bashing both his clubs on the mage’s barrier. He honked in raged, “Where! Is! She! blasphemous! Motherfuckers!”   
  
The Jade spoke; “We have no clue who you are talking about! We were on our way to destroy an building!” The cloaked troll and the olive blood looked at the Jade.   
  
The mage hissed a no even as the Highblood looked up. “Why should I motherfucking trust a motherfucking bitch blood!”   
  
The olive hissed as she spoke. “Because it’s true! We’re going in to stop the trolls in this building for what there doing! There going to get countless lowbloods killed for there stupidity!”   
  
The Highblood snarled, “All you motherfuckers are motherfucking in on it! You motherfucking cull my motherfucking servants! Why should I motherfucking trust blasphemous motherfuckers like you! Your the motherfucker who took her!”   
  
The Highblood lifted then slammed the mage down. “Why some my motherfucking righteous messiah miraculous self trust motherfucking veil vermin motherfucking words.” The Highblood snarled as he blasted the mages shields which sparked a bit under the pressure he was under.   
  
As the Highblood did this, Darkleer trained his arrow on the cloaked troll.He seemed to slowly be bring up his hands pushing the hood back. Darkleer paused for an second as the troll pushed up his hood. Showing the red eyes they had hunted for so long. “I give you my word as the Signless. These are not part of my band we are going to eliminated for I will not stand such disregard for life and or my teaching Highblood.”   
  
The Highblood roared; “Motherfucking heretics!”   
  
The Highblood stopped though as he raised his club no doubt outing to deal with the problem. “You wouldn’t get her back without us! We are the only ones that can get whoever they took back.”   
  
The Highblood glared at them his face turned more and more purple with every passing second till he lifted his club off of Psiioniic’s barrier. The Highblood an very devious and very smart troll had plan which the messiahs of the dark carnival were shouting praises at him.   
  
He would use this time too learn about them to catch them. The best way to get information was to emotionally blackmail the group. The Highblood smiled a bit crazed he now had your emotional blackmail if he ever needed it. He remember you were part the heretic group it was the original way he had got you. “Fine motherfuckers but if you motherfucking so as motherfucking move wrong I’ll motherfucking bash your motherfucking think-pans out of your motherfucking skulls. Mage or motherfucking not.”   
  
Signless hesitated before he nodded. The Mage moved from the Highblood to the heretic leader before expressing is concern. The Highblood looked at Darkleer who stood down “Motherfucker pick the motherfuckers but in the motherfucking cart. I’ll motherfucking be motherfucking ahead.”   
  
Darkleer nodded after speaking; “Yes Master.” Darkleer grab Glutton’s bridle to go get the cart that he left behind.   
  
The Highblood growled as the beast moved to him to let the Highblood get on. The Highblood leaped onto the beasts back before leaving the group with an set glare. “Lets go find your other motherfucking whelp motherfucker. Ge!”   
  
The Highblood nudges his mount into an full ran again. Signless looks as the Highblood flew past them on his mount. He sighed a little in relief. He was glad he could work it out with the higher blood caste for now. He felt a bit uneasy but he had really two motives in this.   
  
One they group know had help with taking this rouge sector down and second this want allow him to see if it was possible for him to conscript anyone higher then the blue blood caste. Almost like he could ask an return favor. Signless looked at his mother, mate, and friend. They looked at him like he was crazy.   
  
He sighed before explaining what was going to happen and why. Just as he finished getting each one to see if side of the unexpected events he heard the sound of running hooves. Signless watched as the bloody cart stopped in front of them.   
  
Darkleer was still on his spot on the smaller beast. Glutton pawed at the ground lightly waiting for them to get on. He wanted to be with his other half already. Darkleer glanced out of the corner of his eye at the Olive blood who glared at him. Darkleer moved his glance away as the Jade closed the door. Darkleer nudged Gluttons sides causing the beast to set into an fast trot out of habit.   
  
Signless frowned; “Do you now where your going? We had an feather beast that was sowing us the way till you shot it.”   
  
Darkleer keep his sights ahead of him. “We know the way mutant that’s all you need to know.”   
  
There was an low hiss before someone hushed it. “Disciple please, it’s alright that they don’t trust us.”   
  
Darkleer hummed lightly as he pulled Gluttons bridle. So that was Disciple you had sniffle about at times when you thought you were alone. Darkleer would have to report that to the Highblood. A moiral would do anything to protect the other. This could work in there favor...   
  
The Highblood looked around as his mount slowed down. He gripped his club as something seemed to move closer. His mount shook his short mane before snorting. The Highblood snared lightly understanding it was Pride.   
  
Not more then an couple of seconds later Pride appeared not looking like himself. There wasn’t that Prideful smirk or the beast he knew he had raised. The Highblood slide off his mount which walked over to it’s offspring and gently nudge it’s face out of donor concern. “Where motherfucker?”   
  
Pride’s head gesture to keep going straight. “Motherfucker seen her?” Pride shook his head. The Highblood grind his fangs before moving to see the building. It wasn't more then an couple of minutes from his spot that the Highblood knelt down hiding in the bushes, shrubs, and a trees. One thing but this area it was always densely packed.   
  
He didn’t move as both beasts came to his sides staring at what he was. As the Highblood stared at the building watching the trolls on the outside; his ears picked up the sound of the carriage wheels. He didn’t move even as the two beasts on his sides moved away to Darkleer. Sound foot steps approached him. “It seems to be the place...”   
  
The Highblood snared at the mutant’s words. The Highblood’s ears and the mutant’s ears both twitched hearing the sound of something dropping into water. The Highblood gave an low rumbled growl; “Motherfuckers better motherfucking tell me what’s motherfucking going on motherfucking here.”   
  
The Highblood turned his deadly glaze onto Pride who’s ears drop. Signless thought that was for them. “Yes we’ll tell you all that you need to know Highblood.”   
  
The Highblood flashed his fangs at Signless who tensed. The Highblood looked away back at the building which seemed to be somewhat heavily guard. He was going to enjoy getting you out. You closed your eyes holding your breath as you were dropped into the freezing river water.   
  
You released your air after a couple of second getting enough water in your mouth as they pulled you up again. You gasped for breath; same shit but different night you think before you started to thrash as you cough; “Where the fuck are the highbloods' going to attack bitch?!”   
  
You coughed trying to get some more water out of your lungs. You snapped at him; “Fuck you-”   
  
He looked at the troll behind him. “Drop her.”   
  
You held your breath again as you were submerged in the cold water. Starting the whole process again and again till you were coughing up water and struggling to breath. Your body was showing well signs of froze bite and your heart rate was dropping. You didn’t know anything useful not that you would have told them anything. The troll slapped your face for extra measure which it hurt allot. “Tell me!”   
  
You glare with all you could muster before spitting in his face. The troll snarled in your face before grabbing one of your fingers and pulling it back. You screamed in agony as he was going to break the finger. “Enough Enicol! Stand down before I break your neck!”   
  
The troll let go of your fingers as the leader came through to see how it was going no doubt. You glared at the leader as he looked at you before asking. “How long have you been dumping her into the river?”   
  
Enicol answered; “Nearly a full night and half sir.”   
  
Enicol wasn’t kidding either the only break they took couple breaks they took which was for food and to sleep they left you tied up the whole time on the table. The leader paused. “ Good, go put her in hot brine water that should make her talk.”   
  
Enicol unwillingly listened as he waved to trolls to do what they were told too. The leader seemed to be wanting to follow. “Enicol this is your last warning.”   
  
Enicol seemed to nod as you were dragged out of the room. He ground his fangs together regardless he was going to kill you even if it was the last thing he ever did.   
  
The Highblood ground his fangs together as he looked at Pride who was staring up at his material donor. The young hoof-beasts seemed to start to do some odd foot work as if he was relating information to the elder one.   
  
The elder hoof-beast didn’t seemed impressed with what every Pride was saying. Glutton had an rather sick look on his face. Darkleer seemed to be patting the beast’s neck gently. The Highblood stared long enough only to look at the surrounding. As much as he was willing to charge and go all blood rage on these blasphemous motherfuckers he needed to be sensible. There were more then enough to kill him in numbers alone. The Highblood knew he need only this one night to watch them and he could then attack. All he needed was numbers that’s all.   
  
But the heretics seemed wearying of him as they spoke about an plan. The Highblood snapped at them as he settled by a tree; “Here’s the plan motherfucking blasphemous heretical motherfuckers stay out of my motherfucking way. Or you’ll motherfucking taste my motherfucking clubs of motherfucking righteousness.”   
  
Signless looked up at him before sighing. “Of course Highblood but unlike you we don’t have your... Strength... But if you’re willing to be the distraction then I’m sure we can manage then-”   
  
The Highblood’s jerked his body to the building as he racked his claws down the tree as he heard your terrified scream. He snared in an silent snarl. Who dare the lowbloods get you to scream like that. It was his job to do that! It was his right to do that. No one gets to touch like he does. His muscles and body twitch hearing the scream meant you were outside or something was open to let the sound out.   
  
He and the others tensed as an troll came around the side with red blood all over his hands and his pants were soaked with water or blood they didn’t know. The troll settled onto an box before pulling out an pipe and lighting it up. Another seemed to come beside him as if he was looking for an light for his own.   
  
Both trolls inhaled the smoke before blowing it away. “How long do you think it’ll be before one of the masters call a stop for a day for her?”   
  
The troll snorted; “Not long but I don’t think it was the best idea to place the bitch in hot brine water though. You see how her skin turned and that shriek? But who am I to question at least she babbled a bit afterward.”   
  
The first one snorted; “Useless information though. Why do we care about some highbloods carriage design? Or that some troll likes Cikloj fish then malk leafs.”   
  
Darkleer placed a hand on the Highblood’s arm as three very armed trolls around the corner. The Highblood narrowed his eyes as the first trolls looked up at the sky. “Come on lets get in before the fire ball rises.” The second on nodded as they dipped into the other side of the wall were the door was.   
  
The Highblood looked at the group. “Motherfucking finish your motherfucking plan. I’m motherfucking attacking tomorrow whether you motherfucking heretics like it or motherfucking not. My motherfucker is in there.”   
  
The Highblood whacked Darkleer’s hand off him before he went to the sheltering of the rock form where his beasts were. As he settled down he summoned both his clubs having them ready for first darkness. He could only grind his teeth as he waited. The Highblood hated waiting. You shivered as you curled up trying to get warm. Your skin and muscles ached from the liquid they had put you in. The once hot water had made you feel even colder then before.  
  
You were the only one alive from the band of ten they had took from the hive. You blew on your hands to warm them up and pressed it to the rest of your body. You couldn’t believe that had been Signless trying to protect trolls like this. How were they any different from the higher blood caste?   
  
Grant not all the lowbloods were like this but some were not like the Highblood either of the higher blood caste. You frowned thinking about the Highblood. You were kind off missing him...   
  
Oh who were you kidding other then yourself you missed the bi-polar asshole. He may have been an jerk and a lot of other more colorful words but at least he was fair. You wondered if he was even looking for you. probably not but a girl could have dreams couldn’t she? You snorted mentally that's not a dream that’s more of an nightmare. You gave an outward laugh before speaking. “No he’d just find me to bash my head with his club.”   
  
You gave a bitter laugh that was if you were worth anything. You shook your head before curling up as best you could to keep warm. Somehow that day you found that sleep came rather quickly to you unfortunately you weren’t alone in your dream.   
  
You blinked as you sat up everything was black as black could be. You were confused, you were in the cell now where were you? You tensed you didn't die did you?! “Relax your not died. I just invaded your dream. I can’t let you kill us both stupid human.”   
  
You whipped your head to see red eyes glaring at you. “S-Signless?”   
  
The eyes seemed to glare at you. “What? No! I’m not him. Look don’t give up alright? Think of a way out. We are not going to die here because I wouldn’t let it.”   
  
You frowned, “First of all who the hell are you and why should I trust a clearly voice in my mind. Secondly what do you mean by we? I’m me not you. Lastly I don’t know how-”  
  
The eyes seemed to say dismiss your questions and hit you in an rather sore point. “You want to give up like that material donor? I thought you swore you’d never be like him.”   
  
You glared at the eyes; “Shut up! You know-”   
  
“Everything! Look, other me I don’t care about what you have to say but I’m stuck with you. And I didn’t run from bluebloods to be killed by my fellow brethren. You are going to get out of here. Get it? Or do you want me to hit you over the head like that asshole we love so much?”   
  
Before you could say anything it seemed to soften a bit. It sighed heavily like it didn't know how to say what it wanted too. “Look just trust me alright? You’ll die either way don’t you want it to be on your own terms? Look you seen how they work and move here. You know what to do to get out... So just don’t quit on me alright?”   
  
It seemed to give a sad laugh. “It's not like you’ll remember this anyways...but if anything remember you want to escape again. Please Y/n remember that. If not for yourself but for your bubbled friends and him.”   
  
You frowned how did it know your name and your feelings. As you went to voice this however you never got the chance. Before you could say anything you jolted awake as you heard the cell door opened. You gasped and turned to see an heavily scared troll staring at you.   
  
He looked at you; “Get up bitch.” He moved into the cell as you moved to get up not wanting a kick in the stomach again. The troll grabbed your arms before pulling you out with him. You offered no resistance to the troll as he tugged you along.   
  
As you were dragged along you thought about the dream. But you couldn’t remember it. What you did remember though was the idea of escaping. An spark seemed to brighten the idea. You knew how they worked and how they moved. They took breaks after doing so much leaving you alone.   
  
If you could get yourself in such an way and depending what they would do to you maybe you could escape it. You found an odd sort of stubbornness that you never experienced before. You were going to escape even if it costed you, your life. When you started to pay attention to where you were going you found that you were partly dragged to an room you have never been in before. The door was marked different you didn’t know if this was a good thing or an bad thing till he opened the door.   
  
Inside was rather simple you stared at an long table with rope on it and the table beside it had torture devices on it. You looked to the left of you to see an troll version of an fireplace. Which seemed to be warming up metal poles in it. You shuddered as you were dragged into the room. You looked at the table as he dragged you to it. He pushed you onto the table before forcing you to lay down. You were going to put up a fight when you decided against it. You moved your hands part and clenched them. The troll smirked at you thinking your being obedient when in fact your brain had come up with a bit of a plan. The troll tied you down to the table not paying attention to what you were doing.   
  
When everything seemed to be in order he moved away. “Prisoners nice and tight!”   
  
The yelled over his shoulder at the door which caused it to open. It was the troll Enicol who had been over seeing your time here. You glared at him acting very differently then what you normally would. He looked at you before glaring. “Fucking piece of shit got some spirit back huh? Well it’ll leave soon enough.”  
  
He looked up at the troll who tied you. “Get going and leave us be.”   
  
The troll bowed before leaving the room closing the door on the way out. As the troll closed the door he heard the rather unmistakable sound something being hit. He shrugged it off not his prisoner. As the door closed did the troll come up and whack you in the face. “Fucking bitch this time you’ll see your fucking guts hanging out of you as you die.”   
  
He whacked you again but you didn’t move to say anything just glared at him for every punch he gave you. He growled at you almost being face to face with you; “This time your fucking going to squeal like the fucking pail bitch you are.”   
  
You spat in his before smiling as the glob of spit dripped off his face. He roared as he started to punch you this time making you wish you were dead.   
  
The Highblood opened his eyes the moment the sun had set. He had not slept at all. The messiahs told him not to sleep and to wait. They would tell him the right moment to execute his plan.   
  
The Highblood gave time for the heretics to wake up and watch his power play. As soon as they were up he dismissed his beasts to do what they planned. The Highblood was done with waiting they do this now well he still had an chance to get you out in some pieces. Pride and Glutton looked at the material donor who snorted.   
  
The pair smirked before bobbing away from him. Signless didn’t get to say anything when the Highblood called the order. An just like anything the Highblood did it was all out clubs a blazing. The Highblood gave one warning which was his tilt back roaring of a honk before he charged head first into the opening. Signless and group let the Highblood distract the outer forces well they went inside to save those who they could. It was at least what they could do for the innocents in there.   
  
You jerked on the table as Enicol pulled the red hot device from the fire. As he walked over he couldn’t stop laughing. “Lets hear that scream...”   
  
You thrashed on the table hurting the wounds you had gotten as of the time on the table. What both of you didn’t expect was your time to be interrupted. The door whacked open just as Enicol was going to press the sharp claw device onto your stomach. “ Enicol hurry! Leave her alone someone’s attacking the base we need to stop them!”   
  
Enicol snarled before throwing the device onto the table in front of you before he ran out slamming the door closed. You breathed out in part relief. You closed your eyes before looking at the ropes that bound you to the table. You had to forcefully unclenched your hands and relax them.   
  
You twisted your hand lightly pulling at the binds which gave a little. You weren’t as dumb as you looked. You had clenched your fists and angled them just enough to were when you did relax then you could wiggle room. You hissed a little at the pain of the ropes rubbing at your wrists. With one part stubbornness and another part fear you got your hand free of the ropes not without injury but you could know get yourself off the table.   
  
You moved as fast as you could untying your other hand. You sat up and moved to untie your feet. Easier said then done you had to bend a bit to undo the ropes at your ankles. The one thing you were thankful for was you weren’t spread eagle style on the table that would have been impossible to get yourself undone. With what strength you had you got off the table.   
  
As soon as your feet hit the stones your legs collapsed under you and you were out of breath. As you panted from your spot on the floor. It seemed you had wasted a lot of needed energy getting yourself feel from the ropes. You gripped the edge of the table as you pulled yourself up and leaned against it as the sounds of fighting could be heard. Was someone really attacking this place? Did they even know what it was? You didn’t know if you should be fearful or not. You winced as you pushed away. You had to get out of here regardless of how you looked. Death was your only option if you stayed here.   
  
When you started to move is when the door slammed open. You glared seeing it was one of the trolls who had tortured you. He face as bloody as his lips parted showing you his fangs in an snarl. “This is all your fault!” He charged you sending you both into the wall behind you. You gave an cry as your wounds reopened. But your cries of pain were caught short when his hands wrapped around your neck trying to choke the life out of you. He slammed you against the wall bashing your head against it. You fought him as much as you could. You dug your nails into his arm as you gasped for air. You drew very little air in.   
  
As you started to feel the life being choked out of you glanced behind him seeing something you dreamed about for so long. You snickered breathlessly as you looked up at the troll. “Y-your so f-fucked.” You watched as the lowblood gave a low snarl at you. He looked over is shoulder when an more louder and aggressive roar silenced his. You wheezed as the hands got tighter around your throat which caused you to whimper. That’s was all the giant shadow needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 Summary!
> 
> * Highblood is the giant shadow that saves you. 
> 
> * He protects you well he moved your blind, deaf, and dumb form to the door slowly as you regain your senses he breaks the chains on your arms and feet. 
> 
> *Tell you to go to his room and stay there. You comment about the stables with Pride and Glutton being the first to get hit. 
> 
> * He brushes you off before saying not to worry about it Darkleer would have taking responsible for them alright. This relaxes you but he goes a bit sweet on you. 
> 
> * You go off before making sure they two beasts you love are okay so you head through one of the hidden doorways and passages to the courtyard. If that Darkleer wasn’t there and a lime blood about t torch the stable. 
> 
> *Bad ass reader kills the lime blood before releasing the beasts who you shoo away. 
> 
> *your found out by other lowbloods which you run away from going through the main doors of the hive. As you lose countless low and high bloods you are catch by an militia group that are off of Signless’s group. The kidnapped you as well as the Jade that took you to the Highblood when this all began about the party. 
> 
> * You are transport to an compound where you are torture to place it lightly. Where you lose the Jade, and all the others that were with you n the cart. 
> 
> *During this how ever, The Highblood had flipped his shit to put it nicely when he couldn’t find you himself. He had tore apart his room doing so as he does and you read in between the lines he is having a flash back of losing someone else he held dear. The Highbloods has a emotional jam with Redglare before he got set to find you from the prisoners they had from the attack. Darkleer had sent off the beasts to find you. 
> 
> The two beasts find you within three days glutton runs back to let the Highblood and Darkleer know. 
> 
> *Highblood calls on his mount which is neither Pride or Glutton by the beasts Material donor (Father) who is scary as shit and a foot taller then the Highblood. 
> 
> * be takes off with Darkleer not far behind him with Glutton who is attached to an real cart. 
> 
> * At the same time Signless and company get reports of prisoners that he never said to do. The troll gives if information that sends the group to an town four days from them. When they get there they get the information the need before going to the compound. 
> 
> *Both the Highblood and company as while as the Signless and company intersected he other why a stroke of luck. As the Highbloods’ mount smelled them he went to attack them thinking they were trolls from the place. 
> 
> *after a bit of an fight pre-say the both teams use each other for there own means. The Highblood doesn’t have an full clue who the Highblood is other then just a highblood of an distant area. 
> 
> *both party's they were before stalking out for an one or two on the three night the Highblood attacks distracting the other lowbloods with his hoof-beasts and Darkleer. Signless and Company go to free who were alive and still them selves.
> 
> *The last we see of you at the end of the chapter is an giant shadow giving an roared honk and the Orange blood looking behind him.


	37. Our Journey: GHB Route Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here is chapter 7 darlings! I'm so sorry about the wait I've been very busy as I have said in my DA journal. Hopefully you wouldn't have to wait for an month for the last chapter Which I'm more then half way through the plot for it anyways I still have my paragraphs to link together anyways enough about that. I am sorry if the Highblood and Signless are a little out of Character I had a very tough time with this chapter. Anyways whos remember to fav and comment Love and kisses my darlings! 
> 
> Also some darlings have been having trouble with Disciple's words so let me tell you what it is. I apologize I thought it was easily to understand but I am the one who is reading it lol:  
> Mew- you  
> Mewr - your  
> Meowr- our  
> Neow - now

Chapter 7  
  
The Highblood pov  
  
The Highblood snarled viciously as he leveled vermin after vermin with his clubs from outside of the compound where the heretic's went in. As much as he knew Darkleer was watching his and the beasts back by sinking arrows into one or two of the lowblood's that got to close to any of them. T  
  
he three beasts were making vermin soup out of the bodies of the trolls that tried to attack them. When the amount of lowblood's were more manageable for the others it caused the Highblood to huff lightly as he threw one of his clubs up onto his shoulder. The three beasts and Darkleer could handle the rest as he had a motherfucking toy to find.   
  
As The Highblood stormed into the rather small compound, he had got the smell of blood that permeated the place as did to him the smell of rotting flesh and death. The Highblood wasted no time in stomping around the compound like he owned the place. His nostrils flared as he breathed in deeply trying to find his own scent in the compound. Like anything else it wasn't going to be easy finding you in here.   
  
The Highblood wasted no time storming around the place either like it was a game and you were the prize. As he moved, he kept running into one of the heretic's guiding the prisoners out that could be moved out. The sounds of fighting inside the halls could be heard as well. It seemed the heretics were battling the lowblood's that were still inside here.   
  
The Highblood moved down one hallway to have a group of lowblood's come at him with weapons drawn. The Highblood smiled before showing them what true monsters do to their prey. The more he went through the halls the more he lost his patience.   
  
As well he got no whiff of his scent anywhere which meant he couldn't find you anywhere in this compound by smelling you out. He growled loudly, you had been here long enough to lose his scent marker. He stopped having fun with toying with the lowblood's that attacked him because of this knowledge. All he was doing now was wailing his clubs at them most of the time embedding faces into the walls.   
  
As he turned one of the corners he came to a deserted hallway that seemed to have no doors. He was about to move else where when he heard you cry out in pain. The Highblood snared as he began to walk down the hallway. As he did he could see there were hidden doors.   
  
This was because of the design of the hallway made it so no one could see there were doors from the ends of the halls. It was a very clever design really but at the time that wasn't the most pressing thing in his mind at the moment. What in fact was on his mind was the fact you were crying out in pain.   
  
This was because no one made you cry out in pain but him. You were his to break as he saw fit. As the Highblood opened the door and pushed past it, what he saw was you up against the wall with the orange blood troll with his hands around your throat.   
  
You were bloodied and bruised but still alive and trying to fight back. Your eyes seemed to just find him which caused you to snicker at the troll. “Y-your so f-fucked.” As the lowblood tighten his grip causing you to whimper.   
  
The Highblood acted as the lowblood snarled at you this caused the Highblood to give his own aggressive roar which drowned out the lowblood's. The Highblood never seen the look across the troll’s face as he decapitated the troll with his claws. The Highblood reached out his arm to catch you as the now headless troll body dropped. He glared at the body that pumped blood on the floor.   
  
The Highblood huffed growling lightly at it as his arm curled around your waist to keep you close to him. His deep tinted eyes slid from the body to yours as you were holding onto his arm tightly with an almost satisfaction look at the body. The Highblood felt his blood boil again. He was going to punish you for this detour of his duties and the less then ideal situation you all were in now.   
  
The Highblood growled as he spoke. “You motherfucker are motherfucking testing my motherfucking patience.”   
  
Your pov   
  
You clung a bit to the arm that caught you and held you up; as you looked on in satisfaction as Enicol was an rather headless troll on the floor. The bastard deserved to be tortured more to you but at least the asshole was dead now. You rubbed your neck a little from the attack and the bruise he had gave you. You would have normally been coughing but after what you have been through the past while you recovered quickly enough.   
  
The Highblood’s voice however struck a rather raw nerve. “You motherfucker are testing my motherfucking patience.”   
  
You lifted your head up to look at the Highblood holding onto you. You glared at him and what was with rather pathetically weak strength you bitched slapped him across the face. He snarled at you well you did it back humanly. “Cut the fucking shit! It's your fucking fault I’m in this mess in the first place. Your fucking guards fucking suck shit! And your god damn too slow! What, you motherfucking think this wouldn’t happen?!! HA! You're stupider then you look! Highblood, my foot your a fucking low blood?!”   
  
The Highblood snarled at you as his face was now so close your noses were nearly touching each other. You were angry but you were so happy to see his gods ugly face, his handsome ugly face.   
  
But all you could do was glare at him angrily before crushing your lips onto his forcefully. You were overwhelmed with the fact you thought you would never see him again. Call it disillusion or whatever. But you had never felt more safer at any moment then you did in his arms and by his side. The Highblood seemed to pause for a second before growling into kissing you back. Your hands ended up in some of his hair where you tugged it growling back almost trying to get him to be rough with you.   
  
It was like you wanted him to mark you with his brutality to make up for the time you spend in this hell. This made him smirk against your lips before forcing your body up against the wall then he moved you onto an small short corner table after the Highblood cleared the torture devices off it.   
  
You hissed when his nails dug into your waist which was enough for him to wiggle his tongue into your mouth. You both fought in the kiss for dominance. Your hands clawed at his shoulders trying to get his shirt off. It felt like a frenzy in your passion, desperation, and hormones.   
  
As he broke away from the kiss he was shrugging his shirt off before rocking you into another hard kiss again growling as he did so. For but an moment e/c eyes met purple ones. No words needed or actions. Your eyes were begging him to make you forget for just a little while you’d give in to him just to let him make you forget. The Highblood gave a second before continuing if you wanted to forget he’d make you forget.   
  
The Highblood let his chuckle-voodoos slip past his mental guard. He couldn’t help to smirk as you wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him in which drew more passion and had you deepening the new kiss. He was going to have fun with you. The Highblood gripped your legs before running his giant hands under them gripping under your knees pushing them up as he ground his pelvis against yours.   
  
You squirmed lightly which he then broke away from kissing you and started to lick and bite at your skin. You moaned almost like a seasoned wanton as his makeup smudged face assaulted your neck as he slowly went going down to your collar bone and chest.   
  
You were panting heavily as you were gripping his hair as he gave a growl like purr while he licked your breasts through your bra. You arched lightly as he grabbed the material of the bra ripping it with his sharp fangs. You gave a light groan of pleasure as his tongue lapped up your sensitive buds. You were withering in the passion that he pulled from you.   
  
You were panting as emotions and feelings that were neither your own bubbled up in your brain; but it corrupted some of your own thoughts leaving you feeling a need for a dirty animalistic passion to be dominated by the Highblood and to be marked as his. So you would know that this would never happen again. That this was all just a horrible dream he was going to wake you up from because he could and would make you forget and even your own name.   
  
You shook your head as you tugged at his hair as he started to move down towards your stomach. His hot breath puffing against your s/c pale skin of your lower belly. The Highblood snarled at you lifting his head. He moved closer to you as you licked your lips. His pure purple eyes seemed to change into clear and normal purple pupils. It was so clear in color it amazed you. You gripped his hair again pulling his smudged makeup face into a searing kiss.   
  
As you both gave sloppy kisses of emotions and sex high. As you did you untangled your hands from his hair and moved them down his toned chest. You raked your nails down hard enough to cause a light gray trails down his dark gray skin chest. Your hands came to rest on his belt and pants you tugged at them.   
  
He smirked against your lips as you growled against his. The Highblood could feel your tiny hands at his waist trying to get his belt and pants off. You glared at him with your e/c eyes. The Highblood let go of one of your legs before batting your hands away. He flicked the button behind his waist band to dislodge the belt. His sign belt had unclicked as it did the belt buckle moves to the left and the other piece with the button moved to the right.   
  
You bit at your lip watching as the Highblood untied the leather string holding his pants together. The Highblood moves forward grabbing your chin with his hand from his breeches. The Highblood kisses you nibbling on your lips as he shakes his leg slightly to get his pants down. You smirk against his lips as he nibbles on them as you felt this. You snaked out your tongue and gently licked his lips tasting a bit of his makeup.   
  
The Highblood purrs lightly as you both lick each others tongues. The Highblood moves his hand from your chin down your chest, belly to your underwear. The Highblood moves forward more keeping your knees bent just at the right angle; he moves his face against your ear as his claws cut the sides of your underwear off.   
  
His free arm moves beside your right shoulder. You panted moaning as his mouth was beside your ear letting an growl rumble in his chest and throat. It sounded much like an male lion on earth did that was trying to coerce a mate into submitting to them. You gripped on his arm with your one hand looking at him whimpering in need.   
  
As he growled, his bulge wiggled out freeing it's self from the protective bone. The purple appendage flickers lightly against your inner thigh. He moved slightly to be in a better spot so his bulge could tease you lightly. You mewed as he teased you. You were about to beg him from the need to have him inside you.   
  
His eyes trained perfectly on your lips as he could feel your emotions stir up in him. He waited for it, _craved_ it, he just need to hear you beg because of what he was doing to you. That your state was just because of him; “ Please...Hi-”   
  
“-ghblood did you find your mate?”   
  
You groaned in defeat looking away from him. Anger seemed to radiate off him which caused you to look back at the Highblood. The rage that had radiate off the Highblood was something furious. The Highblood lifted his head slightly to whip his head around snarling as his eyes the darkest red you’d had ever seen.   
  
His fangs dripped with the saliva as he panted heavy from being so angry and in the moment. He nearly had you motherfucking begging him. The Highblood looked to see the red faced Signless at the door. The lowblood mutant seemed to come up with an excuse before almost running out of there.   
  
Signless pov   
  
Signless was thankful for the Highblood for causing the distraction. He and his unit had gotten as many as they could out of the compound; but for many it was too late for help. Even though Signless was a troll of more words then action he knew he had to eliminate the trolls here. They had done wrong by doing this and could not be allowed to go off. So the group made an effort to fight and kill the trolls that ran the compound.   
  
After awhile Signless wondered around on his own looking for more trolls to rescue. As he wondered around and through the halls, he started to follow the trail of the Highblood seeing if he needed any help. Signless was going to try and foster a favor from the higher caste troll.   
  
Signless came quickly to a half destroy hallway and the trail seemed to end in a weird hallway as it didn't have any doors in it. Signless walked down the hallway to see if the Highblood went down there. As he walked he could see the hallway had hidden doors through out it. He thought it was best to open each door to see if anyone was in there to either help or fight. As he went to one door he heard the Highblood's growl.   
  
He hummed as he opened the door; " Highblood did you find your mate?” He was met by a defeated and angry moan and a very, very angry Highblood who was shirtless and had his pants half way down his legs as his pants were stopped by his knees. Signless turned red before looking away. “I’ll just be outside...yeah...outside...oh Gog....” Signless was a bit mentally scarred by that scene no one wanted to see that. He couldn’t see it was you nor could you see it was him the Highblood blocked the view.   
  
Your and Highblood pov   
  
The Highblood grid his fangs against each other looking at the door wondering if it was okay to kill the low blood mutant now. As he was glaring at the spot where Signless was, he gave a startled hiss before looking at you as you touched his bulge gently.   
  
You gave a breathless giggle the Highblood's purple bone-bulge wiggled and twisted around your wrist. “Hmm looks like your still ready to go. Aren’t you lucky I like to teach you manners to people. Even to a cruel asshole like you.” You moved from the table onto the floor on your knees as the Highblood watched you with narrowed eyes wondering what you were going to do.  
  
The Highblood dug his claws into your shoulder when the tip of your tongue licked his bulge. He looked at you with an expression which had you cover your mouth to laugh. He glared as he shouted “Motherfucker!”   
  
He was about to hit you when you shushed him with a stroke of your hand. “Oh hush, your just to funny sometimes. Now relax before I club you over the head. Your not teasing me this time.” The Highblood grunted as you started to suckle on his bulge. His ears twitched lightly before a low purr set in.  
  
This was an new experience for the mighty ruler. To feel the bluntness of your teeth scratching a little against his bulge and the sensation of your mouth was something else. What you were doing was something that no troll did. This is because to have someone's sharp fangs that were so close to a sensitive area was a big no-no unless you always wanted to be the breeder. You hummed around him which set him off to groan. “Motherfucker....”   
  
He growled as you took more into your mouth lapping it up and sucking at it harder. One of his hands when on your head and gripped your hair to pull you a bit forward. He cursed heavy when you taught him manners. You needed the control to do this properly to have him push forward wasn't going to do. Your teeth tighten against him enough to let him know to either relax or he’d have one less issue to worry about. The Highblood for a moment gave into you as he let you have your control over him.   
  
You hummed in the back of your throat which caused him to hiss lightly in pleasure. You smirked against him before starting up again bobbing and suckling his bulge. After a couple of minutes you peaked up at the mighty Highblood. He was panting with what you could tell from the smudged make-up a purple blush a crossed his face. His fingers twitched in your hair and his legs trembled lightly. He lapped at his lips letting his tongue roll out a little. You hummed around him as you spied how long his tongue was. Maybe you could put that to better use later. You then noticed a faint flicker from his hair as his ears were twitching under his black mane. Didn’t he look like a sexy beast right now before you. He must rarely got this done.   
  
You hummed suddenly as you felt small amounts of his hot fluid hit the back of your tongue. He was really close you might as well finish him off. Your hand reached up and gave him a couple of good strokes as you bobbed your head a bit. He growled and snarled as he came. You swallowed as much of his genetic material as you could before spitting the rest out and coughing.   
  
The Highblood panted using the wall to keep himself up with one hand as his bulge retreated a little back into its protective area but most of it still wiggle lazily outside the protective bone knowing it was not done yet. “Motherfucking miracles you are little mama.” He untangled his hand from your hair to hold himself up.   
  
You licked your lips cleaning from what was still on them. You had a funny taste of really diluted grape flavor but maybe that was power of thought. You looked up at him as he stared at you as he started helping you up onto your feet. His hands were under your arms to bring you almost up to his level however. He caged you against the wall bending your knees so your legs were resting on his hips. He buried his nose into your neck sniffing lightly before snorting angrily. “You still motherfucking smell like the motherfucking lowblood's but I know how to deal with that...”   
  
You squealed in surprise as he had you facing him. You looked up at him just as he gave you a smug like smirk before forcing your legs on either side of his waist as he slammed into your core. You gripped his arms in surprise as you gave a cat like call of pleasure well your whole face turned red from feeling him inside you. The Highblood leaned over you purring as one hand moved under your ass lifting up a little so could he thrust better inside you.   
  
It wasn’t long before you were panting against his neck as he held onto you as he thrusted. Your back rubbed against the wall with each upward thrust. You whimpered in pleasure as he pounded into you but it wasn't long before he was snarling and growling against your ear as his body moved against yours roughly. You winced in pain as your back rubbed against the wood panels of the wall. It was pleasure mixed in with pain with every thrust and to you it was addicting.   
  
The scabs on your back though didn’t hold up long. Soon your blood started to trickle from the wounds that had been reopened. You bit at your lip and tighten your grip on his arms. The Highblood knew your wounds had opened. He could smell the sweet irony tang of it hit his nose.   
  
His tongue rolled out as he continued to lay claim to you. His thrusts were awkward angled from trying to find good purchase against the wall. The Highblood snarled in a bit of frustration like a rutting beast. He couldn’t get a good thrust into you so that he could feel the pleasure as well. His sex ladled think-pan couldn't think much as he was flipping you about till he got into an more comfortable position.   
  
He had it so that you were on the ground with the Highblood over you and his arms locked around your legs keeping them more apart as he stares at your back seeing the red blood drip down. His tongue snakes out as he runs it over your wounds lapping up your blood till it at stop bleeding so much. Your channel clenches around him tightly causing him to growl.   
  
The Highblood leaned over you purring as he moved one hand from your leg to under your stomach lifting you up a little. He then rested his head on your shoulder purring as he laid his body against yours. He was ever so careful with the wounds on your back; as he licked your ear before you moaned in pleasure as he started to thrust in you like a depraved horny animal. The Highblood spoke roughly as he thrusted, “You motherfucking better motherfucking hold on motherfucker. By the time I'm motherfucking done you’ll motherfucking reek my motherfucking scent.”   
  
You whimpered in pleasure as he pounded into you. It wasn't long before he was snarling and growling against your ear as his body moved against yours roughly. The hand on your stomach seemed to tighten a little as the other moved with it like he had to hook his hands around you to pull you back. His bulge wiggled and twisted inside you.   
  
You were left to clawed at the floor panting and moaning as he started to dirty talked you. “You like that motherfucker? You motherfucking like when I motherfucking dominate you? Your so motherfucking tight wicked sis. You motherfucking want my fucking material huh?”   
  
You gave an rather sad no sound which he nipped at your shoulder for even trying to say that. You gave a sharp pleasure filled sound which caused him to laugh at you.   
  
“Motherfucking liar! You clench my motherfucking bulge like you don’t want it to leave. Don't motherfucking lie to me bitch.” The Highblood arched a little as he thrusted into you so he was now mashing against the deepest and more sensitive part of your core. You broke down as you called his name chanting it. The Highblood laughed as he kept it up but he wasn't going to last long like this. He was panting heavily and he knew he was so close to finishing because he felt an tingling sensation creep up his back.   
  
The Highblood laid his head on your back before rubbing it into the back of your shoulder getting some of your blood on his face as he was forcing you in an downward angle as he rutted you brutally. From what he felt you were close yourself as you were clawing at the floor while your walls squeezed and clenched around him. You felt so desperately close to your climax. The knot that had formed in your stomach was getting tighter and tighter.   
  
You gave an rather loud shout of ecstasy as the knot broke inside you and not only that but the Highblood raked his fangs against your shoulder growling in his own climax as your core milked his bulge for his material. You trembled as you felt the Highblood’s cool material flood your insides. You gave a weak cry and a shuddered breath well the Highblood didn’t stop thrusting inside you as he was riding out his own pleasured peak with his muffed snarls from your shoulder and the sounds of fluid hitting the floor.   
  
You were a bit out of it because your ears were ringing some from the over stimulation. It took the Highblood a bit to gain control over himself but the only time he did was when his bulge went back into it’s protective area. The Highblood unclenched his jaw that had found your now wounded shoulder. He moved away a bit before licking the spots clean as a rumble like purr was coming up his throat.   
  
The Highblood looked at you seeing that you were still a bit awake and panting. The Highblood let you go only to see that you sank onto your stomach unable to support yourself. You looked back at him as he smirked. You tried to give a glare but failed as it looked almost pleading to him. The Highblood leaned a bit forward as he spoke. His fingertips brushed your temple some. “Rest motherfucker your motherfucking fine motherfucking now pet.”  
  
You seemed to close your eyes as they did you sighed heavily into a sleep. The Highblood moved from you not even an moment later. As he huffed fettling his clothes back were they should be and gathering his shirt and belt to put them back on. The Highblood sniffed for an moment before smiling. Finally he got one of the things he wanted from you.   
  
The Highblood looked at you for an moment before bellowing at the still open door. “Darkleer!”   
  
The Highblood stood at the door till he heard the sound of running foot steps. Darkleer like any good blueblood came running to see what he wanted. “You called Master Highblood.”   
  
The Highblood growled; “Fetch me the mutants cloak and some loose clothing. I don’t want my motherfucker naked.”   
  
Darkleer bowed; “Yes master Highblood...”   
  
Darkleer went to get what was asked of him. The Highblood didn’t have to wait long when Darkleer return offering the items to him. The Highblood grabbed them before speaking; “Get the motherfucking beasts motherfucking hooked up and motherfucking get the injured on them motherfucker. I motherfucking don’t motherfucking want anymore motherfucking recruitment motherfucking needed.”   
  
The Highblood turned around without giving a thanks to Darkleer who went back outside to do as he was told. The Highblood meanwhile threw an old shirt of his over you before forcing you into your cloak he had made a long while ago. You seemed to be used to the rough treatment as you didn’t even wake up or make a sound; then the Highblood lifted you up before adjusting you so you were better in his arms to carry you out. He held you in a bridal position. It was the best way to keep your wounds from getting bigger.   
  
The Highblood carried you rather gently in his arms as he walked out. He didn’t need the wounds on your back getting bigger. As the Highblood walked out of the room and into the outside world it seemed he had chosen right it using your cloak to 'protect' his investment. This was because the cloak both covered and hid your form away from the heretic group till he was ready to use you as bait or some form of blackmail.   
  
As the Highblood made his way over he noted that the heretic group looked at him as they themselves were spotted with blood. Signless spoke suddenly as the Highblood narrowed his eyes at him. “I see you are both out. I...I am sorry for bothering you really I was making sure you and your ‘toy’ had gotten out unlike many in this place. I feel it would be an rather disservice to them. It is a shame that this had to happen...”   
  
Signless brushed invisible dust off his cloak before looking at the Highblood hinting towards more of a possible alliance. But it seemed the Highblood fluffed off his words and then more so his actions. But before the Highblood could discount his sad efforts   
Dolorosa stepped up.“Is she alright?” Dolorosa asked as she stepped closer to the both of you.   
  
The Highblood gave an honk of annoyance. “Motherfucking use your motherfucking think-pan motherfucking bitch blood. Do you motherfucking think she’d be motherfucking alright?!”   
  
Signless stood in front of Psiioniic who was going to make a effort to silence the Highblood who spoke. Disciple stood up ready for a fight when Darkleer seemed to become the middle divider between the two like he always was. “Lowblood's please that is enough out of you. This place has torture devices in every area. You know as well as the Master does that she is injured. Stop this foolish preach before you can’t do it any longer.”   
  
Psiioniic snarled; “Wath that a threat!”   
  
Darkleer glared; “No it was a statement vermin mage. Your group is out powered and matched it is five to four. So unless you want your breeders-” Disciple and Dolorosa growled. “To be trampled to death and you ripped apart. Stand down. The handler needs medical attention and a safe place to rest or your vermin disgusting slurries will never reach the mother grub.”   
  
Signless quickly gained back control if to stop the possible battle that was brewing. They needed to as well heal as many bluebloods that they could here. One of the injured spoke; “There’s an abandon Inn not to far from here. If my memory service me correctly M’lord.”   
  
The Highblood growled lightly having his attention turned; “Motherfucking show me the motherfucking way motherfucker.” The blue troll bowed lightly as the troll holding it up helped it walk. They couldn’t put all the injured trolls into the cart because it was full with injured trolls that couldn’t move or walk at all. The two young hoof-beasts pulled the cart as the elder one carried some of the trolls that couldn’t fit in the cart.   
  
The journey to this Inn was a rather delicate one as the Highblood would lose his temper when the lowblood's would stop for one of the injured. The Highblood was the only one to solve the problem with his club. Truthfully to be club to death by the Highblood was a merciful act really and the bluebloods seen it has such. It was a quick death just one swing to the head and it was done. It was better that than instead of an long drawn out one; but the heretics on the other hand didn’t see it like that.   
  
They were disgusted and anyone could see that but the Highblood wasn’t paying any attention to them. What had his almost full attention was you in his arms. Darkleer prayed you’d be okay for the safety of the hive. He didn’t think he’d be able to survive the second loss of the Highblood’s mercy.   
  
The troll leading the group was the one that had Darkleer almost verbally praise him. “There it is master!”   
  
The large group came up to see the boarded up Inn. It was abandon but the Highblood wasn't going to deny the Messiah’s miracles. The Highblood glared at the abandon Inn. It seemed to be holding and there was not really anything wrong with it. You whimpered which drew his attention back to you.   
  
His hand pulled your cloak tighter around you as he looked at Darkleer. “Motherfucker take it.”   
  
Darkleer took you from the Highblood who summoned his clubs before kicking the boarded up door. Darkleer looked down at you as his eyes widen lightly as his hand was covered in red. How much blood have you lost during the walk. It was no wonder the Highblood been annoyed. The Highblood stomped up and around the rather simple Inn.   
  
When he found no danger he came back snarling. “Get the others motherfucking in here. Bitch blood you are healing my pet now.”   
  
Dolorosa frowned; “There are-”   
  
There was gasp before one of the bluebloods spoke fast. “Bitch blood please we want to live. Just heal the Mercy before you get us all culled.”   
  
Dolorosa blinked before looking at him. The bluebloods looked terrified at her. Darkleer handed you back to the Highblood who growled at him. Her eyes slid to his arms to see blood coating them. Dolorosa gave an hard look. “Fine, but you-” she pointed at the Highblood. “You will respect that I have others to take care of. This troll isn’t as special as everyone else who are wounded.”   
  
Dolorosa looked at her son and his friends. “Help the other blueblood’s get to the rooms and do what you can for the more serious cases.” And as for Darkleer knew his job was already which was to tend to the beasts so the Highblood didn't have to say anything.   
  
The Highblood started to move into the Inn without an moments notice. He ducked down under the door as he moved into it. He stomped his way up the stairs to one of the more bigger rooms. He opened and closed the door behind him before settling you down in the nest after ripping off the cloak he had on you.   
  
He laid you so you were on your stomach as your back had to be looked after. The Highblood took one of his sharp nails and moved it down the shirt cutting it apart. As he straighten up Dolorosa had opened the door before closing it gently behind her as she came into the Highblood’s and his pets’ room.   
  
She glanced up a little to see his eyes narrowed on her form. “Motherfucking better hurry or your motherfuckers are going to motherfucking be grub sauce for the little motherfuckers bitch blood.”   
  
Dolorosa clenched her jaw keeping her mouth shut. She knew it wasn't the time or place to start anything as she had much to do after this one. She looked into her bag grabbing bandages and her suave as she walked to the pets bed side.   
  
As she looked at the pet what she saw to say the least had her grab the bag and the bed as she gasped in horror. Dolorosa was looking at you. You never really changed from what she remembered but the only real change was your weight. You looked a bit thinner then what she remembered but that all side you were thought to be dead!   
  
There was an low chuckle and intense feeling before she snapped her head up at the Highblood who’s eyes were fully purple. She clenched her head as his power seemed to intensified. The Highblood’s mind almost flexed his power as he flex his real claws. It took him sweeps to learn how to control others and make them forget everything to a point. He often used his prisoners as his experiment subjects.   
  
He watched as Dolorosa’s hand’s dropped from her head. She looked up at him with an emotionless face and actions. She seemed to quickly turn her controlled sights on you. The Highblood smirked as he stood there watching the Jade do her task. It was going to be an miraculous time when you not only awakened but chose his side. But first he’d have to play his clubs right.   
  
Your pov   
  
The sounds of people speaking among other noises were the first thing that drifted into your ears as you became more aware. You groaned heavily before trying to hide from the sounds by burying your face into the furs. As you did you rubbed your face gently into the furred blankets not wanting to get up yet. You were just so warm and comfortable. A yawned spilled out of your mouth as your body stretched out as you did so relieving the pressures in your bones and in your joints which had you hum in delight even as you winced slightly.   
  
As you sat up you knew things were different thankfully. For one thing you weren’t in that place anymore and second you were completely naked. You glanced around sitting up as your eyes moved around for any clothes. You found the Highblood's clothes easily enough but you tried to find your own from the comfort of the bed. There was nothing you could do about it when you didn’t see your clothes and only the Highblood's.   
  
You frowned where the hell did he go anyways? He had to be here since he was the one who rescued you after all; but not only that he wouldn’t go out with clothes on. You did know that this area wasn’t in any place in the castle so you figured maybe he changed his clothes and left these ones for you. You rubbed your temples lightly before getting up too try on his clothes. You sighed talk about three sizes too big.   
  
You sucked it up having to wear his clothes hoping that he went to get you new ones. But first thing was first you needed your under clothes. It took a couple of minutes but you found them both under garments were dried and restitched on an chair under his clothes. You shrugged lightly before putting them on and then his clothes. His pants wouldn’t stay up on your waist or hips so you just held onto them in one hand well his shirt just hung off your body you could use it for a nightgown for how much it hung off you.   
  
What was the collar on him was more at the middle between the collar bone and the swell of your breasts on you. The rest of the shirt hung down to the middle way to your back. You sighed before going off to find the Highblood. You carefully went to the door placing your ear on it listening for anything.   
  
When you heard nothing coming from behind it, you cracked opened the door looking around before seeing it was safe enough before opening it completely. As you stepped out of the room closing the door you became very thankful for his long pants because the legs were super long so it covered the under side of your feet so they didn't get cold. It was a quick walk to the stairs which was where you stopped however. The light sounds coming from the bottom made you pause and listened as you could here an growl and an other lighter male tone. You dismissed it as one of the guards or Darkleer.   
  
You started to carefully go down the stairs as you didn't want to trip down them. Every step was protested from the ache and dull pain from your legs and back. But you didn’t mind it much as it was a reminder you had made it out alive because ultimately only the living feel pain. You shook your head a little before looking down the stairs. When you stepped down onto the last step you could see the Highblood with his fists on the table with an semi-angry face looking at someone else.   
  
You spied Darkleer beside him who was sitting there drinking a little out of a beer bottle. He seemed to glance up at you as if you had caught his eye. He gave an odd face before Darkleer looked at you even as you waved happy to see him. His lips twitched before he gave a very awkward tiny wave. Not that you could see or paid attention to the other people in around you.   
  
Disciple looked at Darkleer to see who or what he was waving at. She looked wide eyed as what she saw was you. He ushered you over which you nodded as if trained. As you started to walk over is when Psiioniic looked over. His reaction caused everyone to look at you. “Holy thit!”   
  
You whipped your head around only to see your friends. You froze like a deer in the head lights before smiling happily. “Guys!”   
  
You went to run but as normal as anything you tripped on the Highblood's pants causing you to fall forward. Fortunately for you, you seemed to swing lightly as if held up. You heard a low growl; “Motherfucking mutant you can’t even motherfucking walk right.”   
  
You looked up to see the Highblood had you by the back of his shirt. You mewed pouting; “Ain’t my fault you can’t find me any fucking clothes asshole. Maybe if you weren’t a giant mutant we wouldn’t be having this fucking problem.”   
  
The Highblood narrowed his eyes before growling and pulling you up. You growled back humanly trying to kick him. “Let me go you big Ox!”   
  
The Highblood dropped you on your butt rather hard before snorting. “Motherfucking ingrate.”   
  
You glared at him as you got up rubbing your butt. “I’ll show you motherfucking ingrate...”   
  
You and the Highblood glared at each other before someone’s arms wrapped around you tightly. You look to see Disciple holding you tightly to her. “Y/n! Y/n! I thought we lost mew!”   
  
She broke into tears which you hesitated a little not used to being held in such a gentle matter anymore. The others looked at your bit panicked and fearful face before it melted as you hugged her back. You rubbed your head against hers in an comforting like fashion before you moved away a little and wiped her tears away. “No, see I’m fine. You know it takes more then that to kill me.”   
  
You smiled at her as she just gripped you into a hug. You clenched her feeling an odd form of safety. It felt like she wasn’t safe but you knew she was safe at the same time. As she did Psiioniic stepped up to you and ruffled your hair as if happy to see you. Signless and Dolorosa didn't move from there spots but you just giggled before looking at Signless who was giving an happy but unsure look.   
  
Dolorosa just smiled lightly at you. “Child do you want me to give you some of the spare clothes we have so your not tripping over your self?”   
  
You hummed lightly before shaking your head. “No it’s okay Dolorosa. I’m sure Darkleer's going to give me new clothes?”   
  
You looked at Darkleer who was looking at the bottle in his hand before glancing up at the Highblood which you turned your attention too. He was sitting with his arms crossed narrowing his sights on you. The group watched as you seemed to puff up a bit as it became an rather interesting stare off between you and the Highblood.   
  
Signless found this oddly weird the Highblood was two times taller then you but how you were glaring it was if you were taller then him. The Highblood snorted before looking away. “You can motherfucking go motherfucking outside to motherfucking get your own motherfucking clothes mutant bitch.”   
  
You rolled your eyes as you crossed your arms and tapped your foot in an impatient manner. “Fine, where are they?”   
  
The Highblood just snorted in displeased manner but Darkleer spoke up to answer you. “In the carriage mutant.”   
  
You nodded lightly before bowing in an excusing yourself from there sights. You gave an rather big smile as you skipped out in an happy manner. If they brought the cart then you knew the other two were here as well. As you skipped out of the Inn you looked for the carriage. Which wasn't at the front of the Inn. You knew from all your time spend in Inn’s with the group that carriages and beasts were kept at the side. You giggled rather evilly as you came up with an plan to surprise your two beast charges.

Dolorosa looked at you as you skipped out as if almost nothing happened to you at all. Signless frowned as he spoke; “How can she be so happy and go lucky still? I do not understand-”   
  
The Highblood grumbled as Dolorosa spoke up drowning him out. “She may not want to remember it is easier for her to cope that way maybe.”   
  
Darkleer added to her thoughts; “Who knows what those vermin lowblood did to her. I would shudder the thought if they treated her like us.” Darkleer meant us being his blood caste not that the others picked up on that.   
  
“No! Get off of me! Haha!”   
  
Darkleer sighed heavily before pinching the bridge of his nose as your laughter seemed to mute his point. The Highblood twitched; “Motherfucker go motherfucking quiet the motherfucking vermin bitch! She’s motherfucking giving the motherfucking Messiah a motherfucking headache.”   
  
Darkleer nodded as he stood up and moved over the bench before going outside. Disciple seemed to follow him out. Darkleer and Disciple made a quick trip to the left of the Inn to the carriage holdings. Disciple made a wounded sound only to have Darkleer sigh at the scene. He glanced over at Disciple who’s face was skewed lightly into an rather lonely one.   
  
Darkleer sighed turning his attention back as another laugh worked up your throat. This just made Disciple look on feeling a bit lonely. You were laughing and smiling acting up around these trolls and beasts. You never had done any of this with anyone else but her. Darkleer looked at you more seeing that you were covered my Pride and Glutton both were laying on you to the point he could only see the pants of the Highbloods’.   
  
He looked over at the Olive blood. He seen her expression before he swallowed thickly. He sighed before offering an unknowingly comforting thought. “Don’t let it fool you lowblood. The Mutant cries often for you and the other mutant when she thinks no one is there.” Disciple blinked before Darkleer moved shouting. “Mutant! The Highblood-”   
  
Your hand wiggled out from the masses as did your voice. “as summoned my presents I know! When doesn’t he?”   
  
Darkleer clicked his tongue. “No mutant your giving him an headache lower your tone-”   
  
“Good let him have one the asshole deserves it.”   
  
Darkleer narrowed his eyes before growling causing Pride and Glutton to look up at him. “Vermin!”   
  
Disciple was going to hiss but you sighed. “Fine, fine... Get off!”   
  
You were seemingly trying to get the beasts off you but they didn’t want off though. The two wanted more affection and to punish you for worrying them. After a bit of poking and promises to them they let you up. Disciple moved then to help you stand up but you did it on your own. Darkleer glared at the beasts as he looked at the Highblood’s clothes you got dirty.   
  
The beasts shrank a little before moving behind you glancing at Darkleer. You chuckled a little. “Don’t worry I don't think the brute will care besides they can always be washed.”  
  
Darkleer rolled his eyes before moving back into the Inn. You moved to the back of the cart before flicking the hidden storage open and grabbed your clothes. Disciple blinked you knew everything about the carriage cart well. She wondered with fear how you did. You seemed to move and glanced at her. “What is there something on my face?”   
  
She shook her head. “No mew are just full of surprises is all...”   
  
You gave a chuckling sound. “You don’t know the half of it...”   
  
Disciple raised her eyebrow a little before you shrank a little from her as you headed to the inside of the Inn. You were respecting the distance between you too. You were unsure of how things worked now. Disciple and everyone was alive so were you both morials still? Or were you ex-morials? Maybe something internally different whatever the word or name you just didn’t know how to act with them anymore. You had become desensitized to them because of the Highblood’s influence.   
  
As you walked into the Inn Disciple followed you. You held the door for her holding the clothes you were going to change into in one hand and the other was holding the Highblood’s pants up. You moved from the door after Disciple thanked you for holding it for her. You nodded before making your way to the Highblood.   
  
You were going to tell him where you were going as normally he knew where you were and so you didn't have to listen to him lecture you about it later with his fists. The Highblood glanced at you as you seemed to dismiss yourself from his presence. You didn't get very far though as you were stopped by someone grabbing the back of the Highblood’s shirt.   
  
You glanced up at the Highblood who had an hold of the back of your shirt. “Motherfucker don’t motherfucking even bother. You’ll just motherfucking spread your motherfucking dirt and motherfucking vermin disgust all over the motherfucking clean clothes. You motherfucking need an motherfucking bath first."   
  
Signless opened his mouth to protest when you just nodded. “Yeah... That makes sense. I was just going to put them up in the room anyways because I don’t know about you but I’m starving Highblood.”   
  
The Highblood gave you a blank look as he let you go. His eyes slit over to Darkleer who was standing behind you. He understood the command he was getting even without having to hear it.   
  
Darkleer bowed. “Yes Master. Mutant hand them here and there is grub bread over there.” He pointed to the counter with baskets on it before he continued. “You’ll have to wait for mid-night meal mutant like everyone else for a meal.” You nodded lightly as you handed off your clothes to Darkleer who moved to put them upstairs in your and no doubt the Highblood’s room.   
  
You moved to grabbed the three loafs that were on the cleaned counter. You moved to go sit down at the table with everyone at it. The Highblood was glaring at the table with an fixed raged look. He looked like he’d rather be anywhere but here at the moment. You sighed before making a move to sit down. You knew the Highblood like his space when he was angry or disliked something.   
  
So you were about to sit with your friends to possible catch up but his hand wrapped around your arm yanking you to sit beside him. You glared at him as he flashed his teeth. You smirked a little before you sat at his side placing the two of the three loafs on the table. You continued you eat the one in your mouth looking down at your meal. It was very quiet in the room. No one said a thing it was so quiet that the Highblood seemed to close his eyes.   
  
You wolfed down what loafs you had feeling a bit better. As you finished the second loaf you licked your fingers lightly getting the almost butter like glaze off them. Signless and the others seemed to be talking among themselves. You didn’t move your head to look up as someone voiced a question. “You like those don’t you child?”   
  
Dolorosa smiled gently at you as you started on the last loaf. You answered her without an moment pause “Yes, Jade mother it reminds me of what Dolorosa used to make.”   
  
You continued on eating till there was an awkward chuckle. “Thtupid, Rotha wath the one who athk you the quethtion.”   
  
You looked up before blinking and swallowed what you had been chewing. “Oh. Sorry Dolorosa what was your question?”   
  
Dolorosa frowned a little before shaking her head. “It’s okay Y/n. It’s not important.”   
  
You glanced as she fiddled with the strings on the bag beside her. “Why’s the bag at the table?”   
  
Dolorosa gave a dry chuckle. “It’s the medical bag Y/n. You know that.”   
  
You blinked before nodding. “Oh yeah...”   
  
After that everything was quiet for a while even as you finished eating and Darkleer had come back sitting on the other side of the Highblood. The Highblood looked at you as you sat there right beside him staring at him almost intensely. He stared before he moved his arm up a bit. You seemed to stare before you moved onto his lap and settling in quite nicely.   
  
You had done that maybe only once or twice to him when you were warming his nest. You would stare at him till he moved his arm or let you sit on his lap. For whatever reason you found it pleasant not that he minded. You sighed in his lap not really caring if the others stared at you.   
  
He was safety at the moment. You felt like you needed just to be safe. For whatever reason at the moment the Highblood made you feel safe like your friends used too. You leaned back resting your head against his chest. Your wounds ached a little but it was manageable.   
  
A thought bubbled up in your mind which you knew wasn’t your own. You shook your head at the rather odd thought. Before long another popped into your head about something more blush worthy. You blinked as heat seemed to radiate off you as the Highblood gave an deep and dark chuckle.   
  
You turned your head to look at him. “Not even in your fucking dreams asshole.”   
  
The Highblood flashed his fangs. “That's what you motherfucking think motherfucking bitch.”   
  
You both seemed to glare at each other before Signless spoke. “I must say I'm rather impressed Y/n. I’m glad you are alive but almost curious how you have survived.”   
  
You looked at Signless who broke your concentration on the Highblood. You frowned confused. “What?”   
  
Signless sighed; “How did you get away from the building?”   
  
You gave a dry laugh “Fought my way... Kinda...” You glanced at him a bit in a signal to ask you later. Signless frowned before smiling. You smiled back a bit you felt as if he was proud of you.   
  
Your smile quickly turned into an scowl though as the Highblood gave an cruel laugh. “Motherfucker was motherfucking pathetic! She motherfucking can’t motherfucking even scratch some motherfucker with those motherfucking blunt nails.”   
  
You glared at the Highblood. “And how would you know? All you do is whack people over there heads either to kill them or not...”   
  
You both glared at each other before Darkleer sighed as you both got into it verbally. You must be feeling better to get into a fight with the Highblood. It wasn't long before you both were shouting and Darkleer excused himself as a light ringing sound from the letter room. “You motherfucker have no motherfucking clue motherfucking bitch! You were motherfucking snapped motherfucking necks and motherfucking torturing the motherfucking vermin bloods! I just motherfucking have a little motherfucking fun!”   
  
Everyone including the Highblood looked at you as you screwed up your face at the Highblood before sarcasm dripped from your voice. “Oh yes how could I forget you’re a psychopath. Well excuse me then m’lord well I readjust myself for you because clearly I’m the one out of line.”   
  
The Highblood roared in your face and you didn’t even flinch. “Is that a motherfucking challenge mutant motherfucker!”   
  
You pulled your hand to your chest before snaring and giving a eye roll at him. “I would never dream of challenging you. You may have brute and strength but you lack the mental end of the gene pool.”   
  
The Highblood moved his hand to whack you when you dipped under the table from his lap and sank your teeth into his leg. “Motherfucker!”   
  
The Highblood kicked up his leg making your body and head whack against the underside of the table. The people around the table moved back as the table jumped from your body hitting it. Darkleer came racing down the stairs with his bow drawn to attack only to find you scurry from under the table with the Highblood trying to level you with one of his clubs.   
  
There was very little damage to the room as you were dodging his attacks before you were able to get the Highblood to fight you with his hands instead of his weapons. All it took was a quick kick to the shin. Darkleer unsummoned his bow as he came to the ground level.  
  
Signless and friends were watching as well but before long one of them was going to make an move to do something as you and the Highblood snapped at each other verbally and circled each other like bark-beasts. You were circling more then the Highblood as he just had to shift lightly. He knew you were egging him on for some reason.   
  
He didn’t care really if you wanted to challenge him he’d put you in your place. The Highblood just stared at you as you moved your stance to the offensive one he knew well. The Highblood gave a sickening grin before he shifted just enough to get ready to overcome you. “You motherfucking think you can motherfucking beat me bitch? Come on motherfucker and motherfucking try it.”   
  
The group watched as you lunged at the Highblood in a no hold bard attack. As the group watched as the Highblood more or less beat the shit out of you not that you didn’t get a good strike or two. At one point you were thrown to the ground onto your back.   
  
You were huffing as the Highblood stalked closer having had lost himself in his rage at you. Signless moved to step in only to have Darkleer move his arm out to stop him. “Do not interfere mutant or you will get her culled.”   
  
He looked at Darkleer as you went on the offensive. You landed some hits but the Highblood’s landed harder then yours within reason. The group flinched a time or too for you. To you this fighting between the pair of you was something normal. Everything at that moment was normal in how he attacked you and his smack talking. But slowly for you the fighting was turning from reality to flashbacks.   
  
Your mind seemed to give you flashes of the compound you were in and the trolls around you. You shook your head trying to clear it away as the Highblood attacked. You were losing the battle in trying to keep yourself anchored to the present. But it wasn't long before his hands were around your throat. It was normal for the Highblood to do that too you but never were his hands trying strangle you. The Highblood's hands were always enough to let you breathe but for some reason you felt as if he was restricting that.   
  
You gasped in terror as your eyes widen just a moment in time and suddenly it wasn't the Highblood in front of you but one of the bad trolls. The troll roared at you shouting; “Bitch will know her place!”   
  
You attacked as his hands had lifted you up off the ground. The old fight or flight instincts kicked in for you and unlike with the Highblood this was to the death. You didn’t want to die, you couldn’t die! The Highblood's eyes widen a fraction as he looked into your eyes. E/c eyes seemed to go from terror to a sort of crazed desperation. The Highblood dropped you as he snarled in pain. With strength he didn't know you had, you had not only dug but raked your nails across his cheek.   
  
He placed his hand on his cheek growling before moving his hand away to see purple blood on it. You seemed to curl up a little giving an protective human hiss. The Highblood huffed enraged that you drew blood from him. But more then that you were marked by someone else’s brutality. You curled up to protect yourself from his next attack instead of lunging at him in a second attack. For you the second lunge would have been something normally you would have done.   
  
He would have to fix this unwanted behavior and in the only way he knew how. The Highblood lunged at you as you moved to dodge the attack. You both rolled around on the ground which it ended with you on your back being pinned by the Highblood's hand as his blood dribbled down his cheek and arm. You clawed at his arm before groaning as he put more pressure on your throat. Signless shouted; “Stop it you’ll cull her!”   
  
Your hands slowly started to stop clawing at his arm as darkness ate at your vision as did the stars. You were at the moment thinking that you were going to go out like this in someone else’s hands. But something was wrong with this. No stones were digging into your back and someone was shouting at you instead of laughing. “Fight me motherfucker! You are not motherfucking weak vermin bitch!”   
  
You twitched before twisting the thumb of the troll. You lunged at the troll sinking your teeth into there arm as they moved away. They seemed to lift the both of you up before there was a quick followed up blow to your stomach which caused you to groan letting the arm go and to drop onto the ground on your back. The punched itself caused you to close your eyes well you panted to breathe. Someone purposely let you lay there before they seemed to push with there foot to get you to pay attention to them.   
  
That’s when you opened your eyes a little to see stars and a black sky till someone covered the view with there body looking down at you. You glanced a little looking up at the shadow to see the Highblood licking his wounds gently as he looked down at you. He smirked as you flashed him your middle finger.   
  
He just smirked lightly before knocking your legs with his foot again. It was his sign to you to rest before he really started to really play with you. The Highblood walked away leaving you on the ground. Disciple and the others rushed over. Darkleer stood there shaking his head before following the Highblood.   
  
Disciple gave an angry hiss at you; “What were mew thinking!”   
  
You stared at her a little as Signless started on you too. “That was dangerous! He could have culled you Y/n. And what’s worse is you-”   
  
You glanced a little before moving to sit up. Dolorosa knelt down to help you before both she and Disciple helped you up onto your feet. You grimaced lightly feeling pain radiate through your body. You smiled happily pain was an welcoming sensation it meant you were alive and safe. Dolorosa started to dust off the dirt before sighing. Signless was still ranting which at this point you had zone out of.   
  
Dolorosa looked at Disciple and Signless. “Signless my son I think she understands what she did wrong. Please enough with the lecture for now.” Signless looked at his mother before closing his mouth with a grimace. “Disciple why don’t you take her for a bath to wash off the dirt well I go patch up the Highblood.”   
  
Disciple nodded as Dolorosa smiled handing her the small bag that was with her. You on the other hand frowned; how was the Highblood going to take that. You weren’t allowed to bath with anyone but him. You gave a bit of a side glance as Disciple grabbed your hand. “Sure! Come one Y/n mew’ll get mewr back washed.”   
  
You let out an quick laugh before getting the real point. “You just want someone to wash your back Disciple.”  
  
Disciple turned to look at you before winking at you which made you relax a little. Disciple tugged at your hand to get you to start to walk with her. You both made quick work into the Inn as the Highblood glanced at you from his spot as a blueblood reported to him about what was happening in the hive well he was away. You caught just the tail end of the report as someone named Redglare was seeing to the sentencing. You frowned a little who was this Redglare?   
  
You wrinkled your nose as he glanced at you. You gave a wicked grin as you disappeared into the door leading down into the bathing rooms. As Dolorosa and the others came into the Inn they watched as the Highblood screwed up his face before he slammed his fist into the top of the blueblood’s head beside him causing the poor blue to collapse to the ground severely injured.   
  
He huffed enraged as he barked out, “Motherfucking bitch! I motherfucking should have motherfucking strangled the motherfucker!”   
  
Darkleer grimaced as the blueblood twitched he knew he should feel something but the only thing he felt as relief as it was least not him. Darkleer sighed heavily before grabbing the downed troll. Darkleer waved his hand for others who were down stairs to grab the Blueblood to take him up stairs before the Highblood finished the job.   
  
Darkleer wished they would be away from the lowblood's influence soon before they had no bluebloods to take back to the hive. Darkleer wished then and there that you would heal quicker.   
  
As you and Disciple walked down the stairs you couldn’t help but feel a bit nostalgic. You used to do this with her and Dolorosa every time the group came to an Inn or were close to the river. You were so happy to have this again, that your brain didn’t think over of the effect the bathing rooms would have on you.   
  
As Disciple opened the bathing room door and pulled you inside with her you looked around. You froze the moment you saw the bathing tub it was an carbon copy of the one the lowblood's tortured you in. Disciple looked at you as you stopped walking, her hand tighten on your arm giving it a light tug. “Come on! Mew love baths we get a chance to wash that dirty face of mewrs.”   
  
You quickly let go of her hand before apologizing for doing so. Disciple frowned as you gave a wary smile. “I can’t hold your hand and undress Disciple.”   
  
Disciple smiled a little. “That’s true.”   
  
You both seemed to distance yourselves from each other. You turned a little as you pulled the shirt off and without your hand on the pants they dropped onto the ground forming a puddle of material. Disciple laughs a little as she strips as well. Disciple was faster then you as she didn't have wounds to hinder her movements. You were fiddling with your globs harass as she moved to the bathing water and stuck her hand in it to see the temperature.   
  
She had to make sure the natural hot spring wasn’t to hot. Disciple hummed before going back to her bag and grabbed the bathing materials before jumping into the water which caused it to spill over a little. The floor seemed to drink the water into it’s stones. Who knows how long the ground here has gone without water. Disciple shook her head though when she glanced at you as you were moving over the edge into the water.   
  
You stood in the tub which cradled the water up to your hips. Disciple tilted her head as you were staring at the water with a distanced look. Disciple on impulse reached out to grab you and pull you close to her but you jerked away from her giving her a slight panicked look. Disciple watched as you looked at her a bit fearful like she was going to hurt you.   
  
Disciple frowned a little what had happened to you in there? Disciple knew not to take it personally you were still healing in body and soul. Disciple smiled a little before she gave you the purr. You seemed to look at her as she purred at you. You seemed to relax a little before giving a very small half smile.   
  
Disciple patted the spot beside her for you but instead of sitting beside her you sat across from her. She looked at you to see the scars and wounds over your body as you sat down. The one that had her grimace was the healed waist wound. It was an long and gruesome scar.   
  
You had other scars but that one had her speak up. “How did mew get that scar Y/n?” Disciple frowned her brows as you blinked lightly at her.   
  
She pointed to her side which you hummed. “I got it when I got separated from you and the others. Some blueblood shot me with an arrow before I fought the lot of them.”   
  
Disciple gave a little smile. “So you got a war wound? It does much for mew; it makes mew look rugged.”   
  
You laughed before calling her a flirt. “Says the pot to the kettle.” You pointed at one of her own hunting wounds. You weren’t stupid she was more ‘rugged’ then you were.   
  
As you both started to bath in the water the pair of you couldn't stop yourselves from speaking about the little things. As you both spoke Disciple watched you as you were slowly making your way to beside her. It seemed you were giving her space encase she didn’t like you anymore or something. Disciple knew this was an gentle process whatever had happened to you from when they lost you to now was most likely a pause for concern and wariness from you.   
  
She had no doubt you haven’t been treated kindly or had been abused. Disciple and you continued to speak as she did. Disciple noticed there was no emotion in your answers it was either very dryly put or it was blunt. Disciple didn’t see a lick of emotions from you till she had slipped up a bit and asked you about why you were hiding from her. She regretted the moment she was done asking.   
  
Disciple watched as she looked at your face. The emotion that was written on there was something only a true morial could see. You had gone so long without her that you couldn’t freely speak or express them with fear of being hurt. Tears bubbled up in your eyes which made her give a caring smile.   
  
She could only feel happy when your arms wrapped around her neck and her own wrapped around your body. You willingly at that point settled onto her lap. You both were inter locked into a gripping hug. You nuzzled your face into her hair being careful of her ears. You knew they were an rather sensitive spot for her.   
  
Disciple meanwhile nuzzled her face into your hair as you spilled yourself verbally into her neck. You told her everything; the guilt, the mourning, and many more emotions and betraying ideals. As Disciple listened she knew then and there you both would never be this close again. You spoke in great detail about your relationship with the Highblood as much as Disciple didn’t want it she was happy for you.   
  
Disciple calmed you once or twice when she heard your crying whine. It was an rather high-pitch distressful sound. You had to be in an emotional fit to make it. Disciple hushed you gently before nudging the side of your head with her face as you chanted. “Forgive me... Oh Disciple forgive me... I meant none of this to happen if I had just stayed and not gone out for the older troll-”   
  
Disciple spoke feeling tears prick in her eyes. “I know Y/n. I know... Hush... Mewr alright now. I’ve got you...”   
  
It was a while that Disciple was rubbing your back gently even well you had become dead weight to her. She smiled a little before moving lightly to look. She gave an rather emotional chuckle. Yup you were asleep on her. “What a little grubling mew are... Meowr grubling...meowr lost flush grubling...”   
  
Disciple sighed before kissing your forehead lightly then settling your face back into the crook of her neck. She sighed again this time letting herself relax in the water while letting herself get stuck in her deep thoughts. As Disciple closed her eyes the only thing on her mind was wishing they had found you first. Because maybe then you could of been theirs. Disciple nodded off not long after that the warmth of you in her arms and the final emotional guilt of her own was dissolved like the bubbles in the bath.   
  
Hours had passed before you woke up. You were and felt groggy, warm, and wet. Why did you feel wet? You opened your eyes just a sliver to see where you were. You blinked a bit more awake as you were looking into someone’s neck and hair that was familiar.   
  
You moved to straighten yourself when arms tighten around you as did the sound of water. You shifted away just barely looking at Disciple’s face. She was asleep and you both were still in the bath. It wasn't the smartest thing to do. You shook her shoulders lightly and gave almost an whining sound. “Disciple... Wake up. We can’t sleep in the bath...”   
  
Disciple gave an annoyed sound as her eyes fluttered open. She rubbed her eyes with her hand before looking at you. Olive eyes seemed confused before you gave into a yawn. Disciple shook her head just as tired. She waited till you shifted off her before she pulled herself out of the water. She looked behind her as you followed suit. Disciple walked over to the bench and grabbed her towel and yours which she handed to you.   
  
You gave a silent thanks as you started to pad yourself down before looking at the dirty clothes. You didn't want to put them back on and your other change of clothes were upstairs. Disciple glanced at you as she was fixing her sphere harass on. Her voice was long and dragged out.“Y/n?”   
  
You glanced at her before you sighed deeply. “My clothes are dirty...”   
  
Disciple blinked before sighing. She went into the bag before pulling out her day clothes. “Here mew can borrow mine for now. Get them on so mew and me can have a nap in the nest's upstairs before the others get back and we have to move.”   
  
You nodded accepting her clothes. You both got changed before Disciple led you out of the room and down the hall to another set of stairs that led up. It wasn’t more then a couple of moments that you both were in the room that the group was sharing. You broke from her hand to fall straight into the bed. It felt almost heavenly to you.   
  
You heard Disciple give a tired chuckle as she slipped in from the other side. You quickly straighten yourself out as she settled into the nest. You both moved till she was curled around you and you were cuddled into her. You sighed happily it was nice and safe. But as you started to fade back into a sleep you couldn’t help but think you were forgetting something.   
  
Meanwhile everyone else was sitting at the table awkwardly which this excluded the Highblood of course who was just scowling at them. Dolorosa had patched up his cheek a little hours ago. Dolorosa sighed lightly both you and Disciple had been gone for hours literally.   
  
She wasn't surprised when neither of you came for midnight meal but it was getting close to last meal now. It seemed the Highblood was getting low on patience as well. He was being more savage and aggressive with them and the other bluebloods. Dolorosa had voiced out that she should look for you both. The Highblood seemed to dismiss her with a simple; “You motherfucking better motherfucking hurry.”   
  
Dolorosa glared before looking at Psiioniic and Signless. “Can you both scoop out the portions for last meal well I get the girls?” Both nodded as Dolorosa excused herself from the table. How you put up with him she will never understand nor would she want too. She was doing this more for the group’s safety then anything.   
  
When Dolorosa came to the bathing room door she huffed. As she opened the door she was going to yell to you and Disciple for been in the bathes for far to long. “Disciple, Y/n! What-”   
  
As she opened the door she didn’t see either you or Disciple. Dolorosa panicked for a moment; Where were you both? Dolorosa closed the bathing block door before heading up the stairs and to the small size hall where the group was sleeping till her services weren't needed anymore. As Dolorosa opened the door praying to the Gog’s you both were in here or at least one of you.   
  
As she opened the door she sighed in relief. You had Disciple’s day clothes on and tucked into her asleep. Well Disciples arms were around your waist asleep wearing her normal clothes. Her face was in the crook of your neck and no doubt you were asleep as well. The elder troll sighed heavily before a bit of a smile wormed it’s way onto her face. She had not seen Disciple have an nap in a long time it started truthfully since they thought they had lost you. She paused before stepping into the room closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
Disciple’s hands flexed before pulling you in tighter to her. You seemed to grimace a little before rubbing your head against her collar bone which set Disciple off into a light purr. Dolorosa felt bad but she had to wake both of you up but unfortunately the Highblood was getting tired of waiting and getting more aggressive. Dolorosa moved before sitting on the edge of the bed.   
  
She carefully and gently placed a hand on Disciple's arm. “Disciple, Disciple...” Disciple softly tried to paw Dolorosa away which had the troll smile before shaking her arm being a bit silly. “*Wakey, wakey grubs and braky. The suns going to fry you if you don’t wakey.”   
  
Dolorosa gave a small chuckle as Disciple opened her eyes. Olive eyes met Jade ones before Disciple yawned much like a cat flashing her fangs and stretching. She cleared her throat before speaking as she sat up combing back her hair. “Dolorosa please I’m not a grub anymore.”   
  
Dolorosa laughed a little. “Well it always got you up then and still does now. But now we have another problem...”   
  
Disciple frowned before looking down you were clinging tightly to her hand still by some twisted miracle asleep. Disciple leaned down before giving an loud sigh as she placed her hand onto your shoulder to give it a shake. You seemed to paw at her weakly before nuzzling into her hand. “Five more minutes...”   
  
Disciple chuckled a little as Dolorosa spoke. “It's time to awaken child or you’ll miss this meal as well and the Highblood-”   
  
you spoke interrupting her lifting an hand to almost silence her. “Acquires my presence. I know...” You sighed before groaning as you opened your eyes.   
  
You stared at Dolorosa before moving to sit up. You just really didn’t have it in you to get up as you were tired and your brain was fried, but more than that you were emotionally drained. Sleep seemed like the best medicine to fix that. Disciple patted your hair lightly as she moved to get up. You followed suit before Dolorosa smiled; “Maybe we should let her get change-”   
  
Disciple waved her hand. “No it’s okay Rosa I’ll get them back tomorrow it took almost everything I had to get her to put them on.” Which was a lie but Disciple wanted to see you in them a bit longer. Dolorosa sighed lightly before nodding. She had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to have to make Disciple more clothes though because they weren't going to get them back.   
  
Dolorosa shook her head. “Alright come on before something sets off the savage foul-mouthed brute downstairs.” Disciple laughed a little as she helped you up and held onto your hand. You leaned heavily against her resting your head on her shoulder. Disciple couldn't help but smile as she spoke with Dolorosa about something weird.   
  
As you three came down Disciple a bit unwillingly had you lift your head off her shoulder. As you three stepped onto the last steps, the one table with the leaders looked at the three of you. As Darkleer looked at you as you held onto Disciple's hand as the three of you came at the table. You looked like you were about to drop. The Highblood snorted before snapping at you. “You motherfucker are motherfucking going to motherfucking pay for motherfucking making me motherfucking wait! And you motherfucking have vermin clothes on you!”   
  
You seemed to give him a half hearted glare before you let out a yawn. Signless seemed to pipe up. “Now that everyone is here why don't we finally get to eating then.”   
  
Disciple guided you to the Highblood who yanked you down onto the bench seat. You huffed lightly before leaning a little against the Highblood who instead of letting you lean against him; shoved you away from him causing you to almost fall off the bench. You grumbled straighten yourself than instead rested your elbows on the table.   
  
While you sat there you were trying to keep yourself awake. Darkleer was about to open his mouth about just sending you to sleep but instead he closed his mouth as he glanced at the Highblood. It wasn’t really in his place to tell the Highblood what to do but Darkleer really didn’t want to clean a mess.   
  
Dolorosa had went to start serving the last night meal for everyone because now both you and Disciple were down here. She quickly past out the portions to everyone. It was easy since Psiioniic and Signless pre-served the amounts well she was getting you both. Dolorosa moved around giving everyone there meal and finished off with you. You gave her a groggy thank you before you started to try and have the home cooked meal.   
  
As you ate however it was nothing short of a comedy routine. The Highblood watched you as you sat there as your head bobbed as you ate a little from the bowl. Most of the time you were mixing the stuff inside the bowl; but the rare times you did tried to eat only to have it end either with you having had drop the spoon in the bowl or the food would fall off the spoon and into the bowl. You had to have your other hand on the table as it was keeping your head up.   
  
It was rather funny to him. You were so tired you couldn’t even function. The Highblood moved his hand as you dipped forward as your arm gave out from under you. His one finger hook the back of your shirt to keep you from going head first into the bowl. “Motherfucker.”   
  
You seemed to snap up giving him a confused look. You grumbled lightly at him which had him glare at you. “Your motherfucking impossible motherfucker. Come on motherfucking pet before you motherfucking make a motherfucking mess everywhere.”   
  
The Highblood stood up taking you with him. As he did, he had let go of your shirt to favor your arm. The Highblood yanked you up as he moved from the table. He looked at Darkleer who inclined his head. “Yes master.”   
  
The Highblood looked away not even saying a peep to the Signless group. The Highblood walked dragging you mostly back to the room that you both were sharing for the past couple of days well you were out of it. As he came to the door the Highblood slammed the door open before pulling you inside to only kick the door close with his foot.   
  
The Highblood walked you too the nest before letting you go. He watched in mild amusement as you dropped into the nest head first. The Highblood grabbed your set of clothes off the bed before taking his claws to the ones you had on. He was not going to let you lay in his nest smelling like vermin. The Highblood thankfully had been smart enough to bring the second set of clothes that were like his that the Jades from his hive had made.   
  
The Highblood slowly slipped the shirt over your head well he brushed his fingers against your skin lightly seeing for any marks so he could cull the vermin for. When he didn’t see anything he pulled your arms through before getting you into your pants. Once the Highblood was done he left you where you fell before making sure the window panels were closed for the night. Once he was satisfied with how everything looked he went to the small nest where you were.   
  
The Highblood pushed you a little as you had rolled properly into the nest as he had checked everything over. The Highblood pushed you almost out of the nest as he settled into the rather smaller nesting bed. It seemed it was only build for vermin bloods.   
  
The Highblood had to curl up his knees and arch himself to the right side to fix his horns so that the back of his head was against the headboard of the nest. You on the other hand had been pushed on the edge of the nest to sleep. When the Highblood finally got comfortable he moved his hand to his side. You stayed in the spot he had pushed you too. The Highblood shook his head before his eyes started slowly to feel heavy and shut. When he was just about to fall asleep you moved rolling towards him.   
  
The Highblood opened one eye to see you had molded yourself in the awkward space that was left from his position. The Highblood narrowed his eyes as your hands gripped at his shirt he had not bother taking off. The Highblood was about to move but he found himself trading off that you were almost clinging to him like a vine for your warmth. You were in retrospect more warmer then any blanket he could ever find. It soothed him into an nice and peaceful sleep even if the smell of lowblood made his nose twitch.

In the days after you found that you couldn’t help but smile. To you reality had not truthfully all set in till a day or two. But with both your friends and the Highblood together well acting civil with each other felt wonderful. Even as false as this all was you were happy it was like both worlds were melting into one. You wished it could go on forever like this. You thought maybe with a little bit of coaching from you fostering a relationship between the two castes maybe you could do it.   
  
You could have this peaceful world Signless kept telling you about. But the reality of it all was that it was just a fantasy idea, but you really didn’t get that till it was too late. It had been seven days since you had woken up and it seemed that everyone was almost at the end of their rope.   
  
As far as you knew the Highblood was leaving in the next couple of days as Darkleer had gotten a message about more interesting information from the lowblood's who had attacked the castle and weren’t apart of the Signless group. Signless and group had to go and finish collecting support as they now see that they couldn’t get support from the Highblood.   
  
You felt torn apart by this you didn’t want to pick sides. You had just finally got to see your friends again after so long of worrying and heartache. As well you felt some sort of ease and comfort with the Highblood even if it was not fully a relationship with him but it was as close as there could be you both had emotional stakes into one another.   
  
You nibbled on your lip lightly maybe you should have a talk with Signless. He was very opened minded if you remembered correctly and maybe you both could figure out a solution to this situation. Maybe one that could get you that perfect world.   
  
One night you wanted to be alone to think. Everyone was just noise that made your brain and heart ache. You walked around the inn’s courtyard. It was pretty even if there was no one taking care of the place. As you walked you didn’t notice that someone was following you.   
  
As you stood there looking around a hand placed itself onto your shoulder. You jumped before swinging your arm around for it only to have it caught. “Be at ease Y/n. It’s just me.”   
  
You looked to see Signless giving an uneasy smile at you. You quickly apologized. “Oh Gods! I’m so sorry Signless! I didn’t hit you did I?”   
  
Signless shook his head as he let go of your arm. He laughed; “Your a lot quicker now in your attacks.” You gave a nervous laugh nodding. “Yeah well being beat by trolls tend to do that to you.”   
  
Signless gave an awkward look not knowing that you meant under the Highblood’s rule not the lowblood's. You gave an awkward look back before silence rained in between the pair of you. You stood there looking down as Signless looked away.   
  
You both suddenly tried to speak; “I’m sorry do you-”   
  
“Y/n would you-”   
  
You both stopped before laughing. You tilted your head lightly. “What were you about to say?” You asked him as you calmed down a little.   
  
Signless wiped his eyes from the tears as he spoke. “Would you like to walk with me around the Inn. I have some things I wish to discuss with you.”   
  
You nodded lightly as you offered him your hand. Old habits died hard it seemed but it caused Signless to gave a light smile before taking your hand in his. You both walked around holding hands. He would point at something before telling you what it was or you would do that to him and earn a smile. As you both walked it was peaceful. But an underlining motion bubbled just below the surface of what you thought was a good intention.   
  
As you both reached the pond areas is when Signless cornered you off from the pathway to one of the ponds. Signless leaped right into what he wanted to say. He needed to say it before you try to go into a caste that didn't suit you. “Y/n please come back with us. You don’t belong with the highbloods'. They are nothing but savages and killers.”   
  
You looked at your friend, your brother of the blood. “Signless, you just miss understand them.” Signless gave you an disbelief face were you really defending the highbloods'? The same monsters that had took you, abused you, and have killed many since he had last seen you. You tighten your grip on his hands as you spoke. “Signless please understand that they are just like the lowblood's. It’s not there fault! The lowblood's started this war long ago even before Dolorosa was born. Their just wounded and untrusting is all.”  
  
Signless spoke angrily at you. “Y/n how can you defend these trolls?! These are the same trolls that took you away from us and who has Gog’s know what have done to you.”  
  
Signless very suddenly regretted his choice of words when you shouted at him. “I could say the same with the lowblood's! You didn't watch bluebloods and the Mother Jade be killed!”  
  
You pulled away from him with angry tears in your eyes. Signless tighten his face as he almost seemed to try to guilt you into coming back. “I’m sorry that was uncalled for; forgive me...” You just nodded as he continued. “but Y/n you don’t belong with the higher caste. Disciple as missed you so much she refuses to take naps. Mother has missed your bubbly attitude and the small talks about things. Even Psiioniic stop being his normal self. He doesn't even crack any buzzer beast jokes anymore! Please Y/n you have people who miss you and truly care for you. Don't let false guidance stir you away from us! We are your unit.”   
  
You looked at him for an second before you shouted at him; “Let me make my own choices Signless! Please maybe if I can help your cause by doing this maybe there would be a chance for peace. If I can work on them maybe your dream will come true!”   
  
Signless looked at you with a almost defeated and guilty look. “Y/n...it wouldn’t work like that...”   
  
You frowned snapping at him not meaning too. “Why?! Why wouldn’t it Signless! Just because-”   
  
Signless raised his voice causing you to drown yourself and flinched away. “Because they kill the weak and defenseless! They have never offered the same to the lower castes under there rule! They must work with me and none will do that! They are infected by hate and corruption!”   
  
You snapped at him shaking your head in disbelief. “As are the lowblood's! They are just as bad but yet many still follow you. Signless just give them the-”   
  
Signless cut you off as he spoke with great sadness in his voice.“Y/n just think about what I have said. You are going to have to choose between us and them. I wish there was another way but for right now...this seems to be the best way. I-if you don't come you’ll be seen as an enemy. You will have lost your pathway from enlightenment and into the puppet strings of the Highblood. I am sorry. Please think about it.”   
  
You shouted his name as he turned away from you. You reached out to grab his arm but he jerked it away from you. You shouted his name again as tears started to fall down. “Signless! Signless please don't leave me! Can’t we just-Signless!”   
  
You broke into tears such a wounded soul were you. Signless had turned his back on you even called you an enemy for wanting to make his dream come true. If he wanted to have it worked he needed them. Tears seemed forever flowing down your cheeks.   
  
You tried to suck up and collect yourself but you were failing at it. You knelt down on the back of your heels hugging yourself so tightly almost in pain. You wished someone would save you from this pain of heartbreak. “Motherfucker what did you motherfucking do this time...”   
  
You looked up as you bubbled up at the Highblood as he looked down at you. He always looked down on you after all you were his pathetic, weak, and worthless mutant pet toy. You stood up and walked to him telling him what had happened. You were oddly seeking comfort from the savage troll.   
  
You thought you both were alone but really Signless was watching as he hid not to far away. He was feeling guilty about how he left you shouting his name but now he watched almost in defeat as colorless tears dripped down your cheeks. The Highblood moved his hand out and placed his hand on your cheek rubbing the one stream of tears gently off your face. You sniffled nuzzling into his hand lightly your two hands holding onto his wrist to keep his hand there. It seemed your choice had been made. He sighed it seemed Highblood's attracted Highblood's even if they were mutant. Signless turned his head away leaving the both of you there to find the others.   
  
The Highblood looked up where he heard steps walking away. Once they were far enough away he looked down at you as you cried. The Highblood closed his eyes before gripping your head lightly and pulled you into him. You let go of his wrist and hand to clench his shirt.   
  
He was looking away as his hand patted your hair lightly. You clenched onto his shirt hiccuping and taking what comfort and solace you could from the normally bi-polar troll. “Why can’t we just end this war and pain and just all get along... Hate breeds hate... Why doesn’t he understand that...”   
  
You sniffled heavily sucking in gasps of air calming down. You tightened your grip on the Highblood's shirt as he moved his hand side to side on your head. This caused you to look up at the Highblood who then had moved his hand to the back of your head to need your face in close to his shirt. He was staring down at you with his orange tinted purple ones.   
  
Both your eyes met a little before you looked down and to the side as he spoke. “You motherfucker are going to have to motherfucking choose who you motherfucking want to motherfucking follow. The Motherfucking heretics or motherfucking me...”   
  
You leaned into him. The Highblood seemed to give a very light sigh before he pulled you in close. You looked back up at him before he gave you an dangerous smile. “Now motherfucker! It’s my motherfucking lap motherfucking miracle time.”   
  
You blinked away the rest of the tears before shouting in surprise as you found yourself up and over the brutes shoulder. You gave an extra squeak when his hand came down on your ass. You couldn’t help but laugh as he honked in annoyance as you gripped his hair giving it a light pull for him smacking your ass.   
  
You unreasonably felt better even as you playfully fought with him just to annoy him. You found a personal victory having had gotten him to honk at you instead of growling. You noted that the Highblood was taking you up to the Inn in the back way though you didn’t think about it long when your head was whacked against the door frame. You made an wounded sound as you heard the Highblood laugh at you. “Motherfucking priceless motherfucking bitch.”   
  
You glared at his back before you jerked your knee up so that his nose would have gotten the blow. Unfortunately the Highblood caught your knee with his hand. He honked in an low laughing sound. You pouted as he ducked again under the door which you made sure you did too or suffer another whack in the head. You were wondering where he was taking you when he very literally through you from him.   
  
You made a soft sound as you were dropped onto the nesting bed. “Don't motherfucking move. I’ll be back motherfucker and if you motherfucking move a motherfucking inch I’ll motherfucking make you motherfucking wish you motherfucking hadn’t.”   
  
You sighed before waving your hand; “Yes M’lord.”   
  
The Highblood skewed up his face before huffing. He almost literally ripped the door of it’s hinges as he opened the door before slamming it shut. You rolled your eyes before moving from your spot. You moved to the door before pressing your ear against it to listen for sounds. If he really thinks you were going to stay in one place well he took a bath he had another thing coming to him.   
  
You would be here for hours considering how long he would be in his bathtub back at the hive. But more importantly you needed to eat as well which meant you had to leave the room. As you listened in you heard the Highblood speaking to Darkleer. “Darkleer motherfucking get me my motherfucking clothes and motherfucking come down to the motherfucking bathing block. I’m motherfucking don’t like motherfucking waiting.”   
  
You could hear and imagine Darkleer bowing to the Highblood. “Yes Highblood.”   
  
You had to suppress a chuckle no one would ever think that Darkleer was capable more then his catch phrase. You waited a while even after you heard the door slam from down stairs. You peaked out a little to see the hallway clear of trolls. You slowly and carefully went out of the room.   
  
You smiled since you knew that the Highblood was at least going to be in the bathing room for at least an hour. Which gave you plenty of time to get what you needed and back up in the nest. As you move and came down the stairs you spotted what you were looking for. A big bowl of Dolorosa’s stew and two grub loafs. If only you could take Dolorosa and bring her with you. The Chef at the hive could learn a thing or two from her. As you turned around you were smiling.   
  
“Good after night Y/n! How are mew doing?” You looked up to see Disciple and the others at the table all crowded to the one side. You narrowed your eyes to Signless before straightening up looking a bit mad.   
  
You pulled your glaze away to Disciple who was waiting for your answer. “Sorry Disciple, I am doing okay. How are you this evening?”   
  
Disciple smiled only to frown a little. “I’m fine thank mew...” Disciple glazed turned to Signless who was looking at his hands that were clasped together. You moved to the table as you thought it would be rude to ignore the other three even if you were upset with Signless.   
  
You didn’t sit with them though, you sat on the other side after placing your bowl down. As soon as you were comfortable you dug into the bowl eating the stew in it. You ripped some of the loaf and dipped it into the stew. Dolorosa smiled a little. “You act like you’ve been starving child.”   
  
You forced a little laugh as you finished swallowing what you had in your mouth. “Nothing’s better then your cooking Dolorosa! I’ve missed it so much. Trolls have a lot to learn to get t your level.”   
  
Disciple scoffed lightly; “Mewr so cruel!” Disciple joked a little. “Mew never complained when mew got my roast beast Y/n.”   
  
You cleared your throat as you set your elbows on the table as you pointed at her with the spoon in your hand. “Which solidifies my point Disciple. A whole beast thrown into the fire then served isn’t a meal it’s unique and a bit off putting when you throw up afterward."   
  
Disciple huffed causing you to laugh after eating some more. As you ate and chatted with the two females the whole time you had refused to look at Signless well at the table. After what he did to you earlier you were still a bit wounded and not ready to forgive him yet.   
  
Signless looked down a little as did his ears. Disciple glanced between the pair of you before looking at the other two. Psiioniic glared at you as Dolorosa frowned concerned. What had happened between the pair of you. Psiioniic asked an question that everyone wanted to know. “Tho how did you get caught? Did you jutht thubmitt to the blueth?”   
  
You glared at Psiioniic who gave an disgusted glance towards you. You snared what was this pick on you day. “No I was fucking sent out of the fucking shop. The old troll sent me to get dye like his assistant would for him. Then Summoner had popped up with an group of bluebloods they surrounded me just as they flooded the shop. I heard screaming and I couldn't get back as the bluebloods attack me. I fucking fought them. I figured you all were dead so I had nothing to lose. I was wounded pretty badly when the Highblood came into the picture. He was going to kill me but I attacked him. I was going to go out on my own terms but the asshole decided I was worth a laugh or something. Fuck if I know, but he caged me before letting me go to near death apparently before letting the two grand Jades take care of my wounds. I’ve be a slave to him ever since.”   
  
You huffed as Psiioniic gave an smug smile. “Don’t you mean pet?”   
  
You stood up and banged the table. “I’m no one’s fucking pet! So you know what fuck you; I'm done with getting picked on tonight! You have no fucking clue what I’ve been through! I don’t fucking need this shit!”   
  
You walked away leaving your half empty bowl and half eaten second loaf. Disciple moved to get up calling your name. “Y/n please mew-”   
  
You glared at her which caused her to stop talking as you did. “Tell those two fucking heretic assholes there that the world isn’t fucking black and white. Good day!”   
  
You shouted at her as you ran up the stairs to the room. Dolorosa glared at the to males as Disciple flinched hearing the rough slam of a door. Her ears moved down as she turned to stare at the two male trolls. Signless looked like he wanted to be any where but here while Psiioniic was looking away with an angry look.   
  
Dolorosa frowned; “What was that all about?” The two males looked at her.   
  
Disciple glanced at Signless who spoke first. “I had spoke to her about coming with us and did an rather bad job about it. It seems I hurt her in my selfishness.”   
  
Signless looked up at Disciple who placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright mew know she’ll forgive mew soon enough. Just apologize to her beloved.”   
  
Signless sighed a little unsure if that would be enough anymore. Dolorosa looked at Psiioniic who was scowling. “Well?! Why did you attack her like that Psii? She has done nothing wrong-”   
  
Psiioniic snapped; “But betray uth! Thhe properly told him everything about uth like a thnort beatht! I’m not going to forgive thomeone who hurtth Thignlethth then actth all innocent about not doing any thing wrong. Thhe properly thpread her legth firtht go and had the blueth under her clawth.”   
  
Dolorosa sighed as Disciple gave an disgusted look. Disciple verbally leaped into him,“Psii! That's horrible Y/n didn’t-”   
  
Psiioniic rebutted her “How do you know? Jutht thome tearth and your done. Your her ex-morial Dithciple get uthe to it.”   
  
Disciple growled at him as she snapped at him. “Mew never like her did mew?! You just thought it was the best thing when she was no longer around didn’t mew!” Psiioniic stood up; “Don't you tell me how I feel! And that’th not true!”   
  
Dolorosa got up to make sure the pair of them didn't start anything. Signless watched as Disciple snarled back at him. “Then don't tell her what she did or felt! That blueblood told me she cries each night for me and Signless! So don't mew tell me she betrayed us! Mew no nothing!”   
  
Disciple’s ear’s quivered lightly as she felt tears starting to prick her eyes. Psiioniic was about to say something when Signless finally spoke up. “Enough the both of you! I know your stress Psiioniic because we are out numbered but as long as mother is caring for the injured we are safe. As well I've sure Y/n would stop anything from happening. As for you Disciple please don’t cry. I know this is hard on you as well to see shes alive.”  
  
Signless sighed as the three trolls looked at him as he looked exhausted. “Please just sit down we’ll talk about it more tomorrow maybe or something. Just leave things the way they are.”   
  
Psiioniic looked down before nodding lightly. “Fine.”   
  
Disciple rubbed her eyes a little to wipe the tears that had threaten to fall. “Of course Signless.”   
  
Signless smiled a little as everyone sat back down again. It was a bit before they heard someone coming down the stairs again. Signless looked to see it was the main blueblood captain. He seemed to be going to the counter for something to eat only to find nothing there. He looked to see the bowl and half eaten loaf. He sighed before walking over collecting it and throwing what was left away.   
  
He grimaced a little before opening a box that was on the counter and pulled out an old looking bottle. He then came over to the table and sat down before opening the bottle with his broken teeth. He sat there before sighing and taking a drink. Signless blinked as he watched the blueblood relax somewhat. His clothes looked damp which Signless hummed as he heard a door slam open then closed. It made sense now why his clothes looked damp and he felt bad for him.   
  
You had just finished coming back up from the last meal and sat down at the edge of the nest stewing over what was said at meal time. It was a while more when the door slammed open presenting an partly cleaned off Highblood. You blinked it wasn’t the first time you had seen him without his make-up but it was strange to see him like that. You could tell that there was faint lines that ran down his face.   
  
You rolled your eyes before you had blinked lightly as the Highblood moved to open the window panels a little. You smiled as some of the cool breeze came into the room. You blinked up at him confused as he came over standing in front of you. “What are you doing?” You voiced loudly at him only to get a glare. “Shut up motherfucker! It’s motherfucking lap motherfucking time as I motherfucking command it!”   
  
You wrinkled your nose only to give an awkward laugh as the Highblood pushed your back to the headboard and fixed your legs to how he wanted it. You chose to not really test his patience as he did help you earlier at the pond and maybe this would help you clear your mind. As the Highblood flopped onto the nest he got comfortable. You sat in the bed with the Highblood's head in your lap.   
  
The Highblood's lower legs and feet dangled off the bed as your back was right against the headboard and because he had gotten a bath so his hair wasn’t as puffy as normal. Your hands played with his hair lightly as your nails scratched his scalp lightly. The room felt calm and relaxing as the fade breeze from the open window made light sounds. “Motherfucker...”   
  
He mumbled into your lap which caused you to smile lightly. You knew what he wanted strangely and you couldn’t help but chuckle. “Why should I?”   
  
He snorted against your lap as he raised his arm. You didn't flinch as his fingers traced down your cheek. You smiled for a moment holding his huger fingers there before letting his hand go. He sighed against you as orange tinted purple eyes were looking into e/c ones.“Because I’m motherfucking commanding you too motherfucker.”   
  
You scoffed before shaking your head. “Alright, alright give me a minute.” You adjusted your self better so the Highblood's head was better in your lap so he could look at you and also for your legs to wake up since they had fallen asleep. You cleared your throat lightly before starting “Love me tender...”   
  
The Highblood sighed closing his eyes. “...love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete and I love you so. Love me tender love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin' I love you and I always will.”   
  
As you sang softly the melody of your voice and the silent night carried your voice down stairs. Darkleer looked up from the troll beer in his hand with a broken smile before closing his eyes to listen. Disciple blinked lifting her head off of Signless’s shoulder confused as well as Signless who was confused hearing your voice. Psiioniic blinked whispering “The fuckth is Y/n thinging for.”   
  
Dolorosa elbowed him lightly giving him an disapproved look. “Love me tender love me long, take me to your heart. For it's there that I belong and we'll never part. Love me tender love me true, all my dreams fulfilled. For my darlin I love you and I always will.”   
  
Disciple giggled closing her eyes like Darkleer. “It sounds romantic...”   
  
Signless kissed Disciples forehead lightly agreeing. “Yes it does, it seems to be so soft and gentle... I wonder what it’s about though.”   
  
Psiioniic sighed wrapping an arm around Dolorosa who pricked up in question. “It is rare for Y/n to sing I wondered what happened?”   
  
Darkleer opened his eyes to look at the group. “The Grand Highblood makes the lowblood sing for him. The Lowblood seems to enjoy it as much as the Highblood does.”   
  
Darkleer took a drink of the troll beer that was left before placing it down. Disciple frowned, you enjoyed singing why didn’t she know she was your morial till the accident. She asked him; “What do you mean she loves to sing? Y/n rarely sung for us.”   
  
Darkleer made a face before scoffing. “The mutant sings every night for the Highblood though it was for the party but you have never seen the mutant smile when she does so. As well the other common blood in the courtyards do hear it off and on as well when the mutant’s working with the beasts.”   
  
Disciple frowned more and watched as Darkleer got up from the table as one of the blues that was injured comes down calling for him. “Excuse me vermin blood.”   
  
Darkleer leaves the table as Psiioniic and Dolorosa watches. Signless rubs Disciple arm gently while Psiioniic looks across to Dolorosa who looks down to Disciple. Psiioniic stood up he was mad at you. Well you were playing pet and slave they were grieving over you. To him you more or less accepted your new role all too willingly.   
  
Psiioniic gave an light growl before shaking his head. If he thought about it anymore he was going to get the group in trouble. So Psiioniic had enough thoughts for one night; “I think it’th time we go to thleep for the day. We have to think about leaving thoon.”   
  
Dolorosa looked up before getting up to follow Psiioniic. “I’ll see you both in the room shortly?”   
  
Signless nodded as he watched his mother run to Psiioniic’s side placing an gentle hand on his arm. Signless looked at Disciple who sighed lightly. Signless looked down before he gave an concerned frowned. He never liked that look on his mate's face but he gave a sad smile as he rubbed his forehead against Disciple’s temple.   
  
Disciple gave a light purr at him as she turned her head to gave him a sad smile back. This caused Signless to knock his forehead against hers in an comforting gesture. Disciple smiled a bit more closing her eyes as both Signless and her started to purr lightly.   
  
After an minute or two Signless broke away from her placing his hand on her cheek. “At least she is in one piece. We can be thankful for that.”   
  
Disciple nodded as her face nuzzled his hand. “Yes my Alpha but I worry about meowr Y/n she may be-”   
  
Signless shushed her gently. “Disciple she has grown from your paws. You taught her all she needed to know let her choose what she believes is right.”   
  
Disciple sighed lightly as Signless smiled kissing her forehead. “But-”   
  
Signless shook his head. “But nothing Disciple... I know your going to say that you didn’t teach her everything she needed to know and that you miss her and don’t want her to get hurt but I fear she needs to make her choice. You raised her so you know her better then we all do. You know she is strong like you; so just pray my beloved. Just pray that she chooses the right choice.”   
  
Disciple closed her eyes before nodding. She gave an small smile at Signless. “Mew are right my beloved.”   
  
Signless nodded as he got up. “Come my Disciple lets go to sleep. I think we are just tired. It’s been a long day.”   
  
Disciple got up with him before commenting. “I’ll be right there my beloved. I forgot my brush in the bathing room. I want to get it before the new night shows itself.”   
  
Signless nodded lightly. “Alright my Huntress see you in an minute. I’ll get our nest ready then.”   
  
Disciple smiled a little. “Don’t skimp out on mewr blankets.”   
  
Signless winked at her as he headed up the stairs. Disciple moved to the door that led down stairs. She pressed herself against the wall as she opened the door then closed it as she still stayed in the same area. She waited to hear the opening and closing of an door upstairs is when she moved. Disciple needed to hear for herself your position with this savage troll.   
  
Meanwhile you were quietly giving the Highblood a loose braid in his hair much like what you did with Pride. Not that the Highblood seemed to care as his eyes were closed but he wasn’t asleep as his fingers would twitch on your legs. You looked from your lap to the door as you heard an knock at the door. “Mutant don’t forget to close the panels for the day.”  
  
You hummed lightly as the Highblood snarled from the spot in your lap. You called up to the person. “Thank you Darkleer!”   
  
You looked down to the Highblood who was glaring up at you. You smirked at him as he snared flashing his fangs at you. “Motherfucker don’t you motherfucking-”   
  
You moved suddenly dislodging him from his spot. You moved as you dodged his long reach as you smiled. You turned your back as you felt his eyes burn themselves into your back. You laughed, “You can catch me in a second.” You close and lock the panels together and fixed up a spot or two just to make the Highblood wait longer.   
  
As you walked back the Highblood’s hand grabbed your pants and pulled you to the side of the nest. You gave a childish giggle as you slid back into the bed. The Highblood jerked you a little forcing you back into the place he liked you to be in.   
  
Once he was settled you smiled patting the Highblood’s face which caused him to growl at you; “Motherfucking sing for this motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking jerk around.”   
  
You shook your head before sighing. “Alright, fine but this is the last one. Because I swear on all that is holy I’m not singing to you anymore tonight.”   
  
Unknown to the pair of you Disciple had come up to go to ease-drop. As Disciple had her ear to the door all she heard was a snort then a gruff voice telling you otherwise. You seemed to sigh before caving in which had Disciple forcing herself away from the door as she felt an deep ache in her heart as you sung. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...You make me happy when times are gray...You’ll never know dear how much I love you. So please don’t take my sunshine away...”   
  
The Highblood closed his eyes as he listened to you sing. Your hands were gently in his hair stroking and your voice so lolling to him. For once his head didn’t pound with the Messiah’s voice as they seemed to be whispers from far away. The Highblood slipped into an relaxed sleep leaving you to watch over him and to be forced to sleep with your back against the headboard.   
  
You smirked lightly before looking at the closed wooden panel that crackled a little from the rising sun. You didn't fall asleep that day as your mind wondered to the bits from your past and to the future where you’d have to choose.   
  
It had been four days since then as you sat in the Inn alone at the table everyone had left already but you weren't alone as you had Glutton who was at the moment looking at you through the open window drooling over what was your breakfast. You understood the choice you had to make at this point of time. There was no more dancing and talking around it.   
  
You’ve run out of time; so who were you going to pick to go with. You looked at the walls as if imagining the groups. One was the trolls who had first found you, loved you, cared for you, who you considered to be your family. Then the other was the monster, he was the troll who has done nothing but terrorize you but inside him was a gentleness that marked you. He wasn’t prefect but either were you. You stretched to say you loved him but he challenged you as you did him. You two seemed to just fit together like a mixed up puzzle.   
  
But neither group's were here though as the Highblood had left the day before and Signless with the others had left earlier that night. Dolorosa wanted to make sure you were healed enough that there wouldn’t be an issue with your back and other wounds. Well the Highblood had work to do.   
  
You had lifted the spoon before dropping it back down into the porridge. You looked over at Glutton who was whining at you for the bowl. You sighed before pushing it closer to him it wasn't like you were going to eat it. He went head first into the bowl slurping up the food. The reins on his mouth cause the light tinging sound from it. You buried your head into your hands before sighing. You knew you had to leave tonight as it wasn’t safe to be here any longer and to be on your own.   
  
You glanced at Glutton; “I’m going to go pack Glutton. I’ll be right back stay out of trouble okay?”   
  
Glutton spared a glance up at you before licking some of the meal off his lips as he snorted at you. You gave a little smile as you moved from the table and up the stairs. In reality it didn’t take you very long to pack as you didn’t have a lot to pack. You had a rug sac from Dolorosa which had only a change of clothes. You slid on your cloak from the Highblood with his symbol on the back before stuffing two blankets into the rug sac from the nest before heading down the stairs.   
  
As you got down you looked at Glutton who was chewing on the bowl looking at you. “Sorry that’s all that there is. I promise we’ll get some more food.”   
  
Glutton snorted at you before moving his head from the window. You walked up closing the wooden panels to the window. You went to the counter of the kitchen packing in the three loafs that were there for you. You didn’t tell the beast about it since you will be sharing them with him but just later in the night.   
  
After closing your bag, you did a quick sweep of the down stairs. You sighed lightly as you walked down of the front door closing it behind you. You looked up at Glutton who was crouching some for you to get on him. You laughed as you pulled yourself up onto his back. He moved up snorting again before pawing at the ground. You chuckled; “Yeah, so no scaring the shit out of me okay? Cause I will become very, very cutthroat with your food.”   
  
Glutton glanced back at you before flashing his fangs. You smirked as you patted his neck before grabbing his reins. You nudged his sides; “Ge!”   
  
Glutton moved bursting from his position into a full run as he ran away from the Inn. You both didn’t make it very far when you came to the cross roads. You sat in the road divide looking left or right. Left would lead you too your family and the right would lead you to the monster. Glutton nickered lightly stomping on the ground wondering. You looked left to right before closing your eyes. “Please forgive me...”   
  
You turned Glutton the way you knew in your heart was the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * my mother says to that me when she wants me to get up since it pisses me off. What say says though is 'wakey wakey eggs and breaky. It's time for you to wakey before the the day is breaky.'


	38. Our Journey: GHB Route Final Chapter 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! GHB Final chapter and he was a big chapter at that a two part-er (which is six parts on DA) I apologize for the month wait but here it is. I edited it as much as I could and I know there is properly still some mistakes but I'll go over it again tomorrow too. Anyways I hope it is good darlings! Love and kisses!

Final Chapter  
  
It had been three weeks since you made your choice and wasn’t it a damned long time to get to your destination. You were wondering the forest outside the Highblood's hive while holding onto Glutton's reins. The hoof-beast nickered lightly nuzzling your shoulder. You patted the side of his face lightly. “Yes I know we’re home but you must be quiet or we’ll be caught. Then you wouldn’t get to see your brother and I don't get to see the Highblood.”  
  
Glutton snorted lightly before neighing loudly taking off from your side to the gate. You shouted at him as his rein slipped out of your hands. “Asshole! Don’t fucking leave me!” You sighed with your hand on your face. You wish you could just run to the gates like it was nothing; but after everything that has happened it’d be a death sentence. You looked out then down at the ground recalling the past three weeks worth of events.  
  
You had made your choice that night to try and get to the Highblood but it was a slow process even with Glutton with you. You had no clue where to go so you had to back track to the compound where you were taken too originally. It was so that Glutton could track his way back to the hive. But it seemed that Glutton would take you through villages on the way back because you couldn't be out during the day and you had to sleep too.  
  
Lets just say during that time you learned that the Highblood’s symbol was a blessing and a curse. Half the time the trolls were afraid of you to the point they wouldn't talk to you. So you just stated that you were just a messenger which then the trolls were more open with you and Glutton. You only said what you did so you could get food for the both of you. But the other half of the time they would attack you thinking you were a spy sent by the Grand Highblood or some highblood. As well you ran into fractions of Signless’s group which was an mixed blessing as well. They either tried to kill you or tried to recruit you.  
  
You sighed loudly opening your eyes before you started to walk again. Sadly where you placed your foot down was the same place where Glutton had avoided putting his hoof down. The instant you placed your foot down it was wrapped around by a rope and you were swung into the air. You groaned loudly as a bell rang not to far away. You mumbled spitefully to no one. “Fucking Blues...”  
  
Highblood’s pov  
  
It had felt as if it had been months since he had left the abandon inn but in reality it was only three weeks. The Highblood had waited but after a week with you not showing up he figured you were with the mutant. But that thought was short lived after a group of Empress loyalists had reported that the heretic group had been seen with only four members.  
  
No one had seen any sign of his fiery little lowblood mutant which made his mood even worse. His thoughts where of you and where the fuck were you. He had tortured information out of the Signless followers which he had captured. Which they had never gave the Highblood the right answer he was looking for. But one had stated during a moment of weakness that there was a rumor that one of the Highblood's messengers were running around on a hoof-beast which they were going to investigate before they got caught.  
  
The Highblood didn't have the patience for them so he ended up culling them before he could torture more information out of them. The Highblood was currently sitting on his throne with a scowl on his face. Darkleer was giving him side glances before the door opened showing a blueblood huffing. He hit his hand over his blood-pusher in a old salute. “Master, message from the outside forces. They have found something which they are bringing it in shortly once it gets cut down. As well Plague has gone missing again.”  
  
Highblood growled a dismissal before looking at Darkleer who sighed. “Ye-” The messenger was leaving when he moved to the side holding the door as some of the outside bluebloods were holding and restraining a troll in one of his cloaks. The Highblood glared at them as they pushed the troll in front of him. They forced it on it's knees before they saluted him. “Lord Highblood.” The Highblood looked at them; he was not impressed to say the least.  
  
Normal Pov  
  
You had hissed as the bluebloods thrown you onto the floor. Your hood state up which was funny enough. At least the Highblood couldn't see it was you right away. As the Bluebloods forced you onto your knees you could hear the Highblood snarl; “Who the mothering fuck is that?”  
  
One of the blueblood’s straighten answering him; “Sir we found this low blood near the hive so we figured it was a spy. We tried to question him but he wouldn’t talk sir.”  
  
The Highblood hummed lightly as you could hear him as he got up. You didn’t tremble nor did you whimper. You even went as far as to just sat up defiant as ever because to you this was getting to be a bit fun. As to you there was nothing like surprising the Highblood. The Highblood glared at the troll who had been speaking to silence him.  
  
The Highblood huffed sharply as he stepped down and grabbed one of his clubs in the process. You glanced up as the Highblood lifted the edge of your hood with the end of his club. It was just enough for him to see your defiant e/c colored eyes and bits of your h/c hair.  
  
The Highblood snarled as Darkleer looked at you before sighing and shaking his head. The Highblood let your hood drop before roaring at the blueblood's; “Get motherfucking out of here now! Before I motherfucking serve you to my motherfucking hoof-beasts!”  
  
He swung his club at the guards which had them scurry before they ran out of the throne room scared. Darkleer sighed as he started to move out of the room. “Welcome back mutant. I’ll go get your stuff ready for you lowblood.”  
  
You smiled giving a happy human chirp; “Thanks Darkleer! Oh by the way Glutton maybe harassing his brother and others for food.”  
  
Darkleer clenched his jaw before nodding. You sat on the floor before looking at the Highblood who had settled himself back into the seat of his throne. The troll didn't seem to be very impressed with you. As you looked at him from your spot on the floor you wondered what he was thinking. You closed your eyes for a moment thinking about what to say because knowing him he was about to play twenty questions with you.  
  
From the Highblood's point of view you were something else. All the Highblood could do was to look at you as you didn’t beg him to spare you from killing you or begged him to love you. The Highblood for a moment let unfamiliar feelings seep into his mind. He may have owned your body but he did not own your mind. The Highblood knew he was going to have to fix that maybe not at this moment but soon. You sighed closing your eyes before opening them again as his voice rumbled into your ears. “Raise motherfucker and let me motherfucking look at my motherfucking toy; you low motherfucking mutant scum.”  
  
The Highblood leaned forward and grabbed your arm which you nodded as you climbed right into the Highblood's lap and sat there on his throne with him. You were so used of him pulling you onto his lap and him grabbing your arm for you to do something for him. At this point it became second nature to you and something you secretly missed.  
  
Deep down you had missed the big bipolar savage troll even after he took everything from you. But this need from him was what had you give with some stuff. It was like you just lost the fight with yourself and didn’t fight him on something after a while because it wasn’t going to change. You just accepted it to be part of your odd relationship. As you lost yourself deep in thought the Highblood’s voice seemed to shake you out of your thought. “You motherfucking took your time.”  
  
You rolled your eyes at him. “Well I was hiding from your fucking blues asshole, the empresses, and a lot of other fucking things. Besides I couldn’t run Glutton into the ground I don’t think you would be so fucking happy with me. ”  
  
He snared in an agreement. “I would have to motherfucking cull you low blood bitch.” The Highblood moved his face close to yours as he moved his nose to rubbed against the side of your neck while he sniffed lightly. He couldn’t smell the mutants marking scent, his own, or anyone else on you only hoof-beast. And his hoof-beast at that.  
  
You snickered from him sniffing you and from him rubbing his nose; “Promises, Promises. When are you ever going to follow through? Huh?”  
  
You teased lightly running your fingers against his cheek which caused him to purr as he faced you again; “When you motherfucking bore me little mama.”  
  
You smiled before you nudged your nose against his while you nipped at his lips lightly; “Oh what doesn’t bore you?”  
  
You felt him mumble against your lips before he gave you a searing kiss of passion and dominance. “Motherfucking miracles like you...”  
  
You broke away a little causing him to growl. “Asshole...” You didn't get far when he swooped in from another kiss ending all talk then. You pulled away to breathe for a moment before you had thread your fingers into his hair before pulling him down into another searing kiss to teach him how to do it right. The Highblood’s hands gripped your ass a bit painfully as his claws dug into your clothes and a bit into your skin. As you both broke away it was to breathe. You both panted heavily as you parted but it left you smiling personally.  
  
You both looked at each other again before you wrapped your arms around his neck starting a whole new make out session. You had lost yourself to the passion but you came back to a bit of reality as you felt coolness against your lower area which caused you to moan against his lips; “You owe me new pants.” He just gave you that knowing smirk before his talons shredded the rest of your pants leaving your bare..  
  
You huffed out before you moved your hands to the Highblood pant’s because if he was going to play dirty so were you. You shivered breaking a kiss as one of his fingers probed your slit from behind. You almost found it to hard to think till you heard the Highblood hiss and you felt his slick fluid on your fingers. You smirked as the Highblood looked at you licking his lips which your eyes locked onto his tongue.  
  
You felt a sudden ache in your gut as you wanted... No _needed_ to feel his tongue. You grabbed at his collar before you started to ground your hips and bottom against his bulge to try and help with this sudden spike of overwhelming need. The Highblood was panting in your ear slightly which caused you to crumble.  
  
The logical part of your brain had shut off and your primal one turned on. You were going to control the start of this session this time as the Highblood gave a faint groan causing you to speak while you continued in your grinding and slightly sexual manipulating him. You knew that lust and passion was his one weak point with you anyways.  
  
Your hands moved up and circled his horns gently as you leaned forward licking his lips and nibbling on them. “See how much your pet missed you master? Doesn’t your hot and needy little bitch get a reward for coming back? Maybe some of that wicked tongue?”  
  
You started to pant lightly as you looked into the slits of his eyes. The words they held was almost literally taking your breath away. The Highblood gave a vibrating sexy groan as he commanded you; “ Motherfucking feet on the arms motherfucker.”  
  
You moved your feet to the arms of the throne as the Highblood helped you a little as he slid his hands around your thighs to keep them from shaking and moving to much. The Highblood licked his lips before he was on you like an animal on a kill.  
  
He attacks and feasts on your flesh in both a desperate but gentle way. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he had to be gentle or fear hurting you and ending this delicious game. The Highblood lapped at your slit carefully and slowly before wiggling his tongue in.  
  
He could hear you moan as your body shivered against the cold appendage. You were liquid hot inside of you and he loved it. The Highblood moved you slightly so he could moved to get in deeper. The Highblood had got you to move by hooking your legs over his shoulders and got you to grip onto his horns which you were rubbing slightly as his hands cupped your bottom while his tongue worked your walls.  
  
You couldn’t help as a blush worked a crossed your face. It was sexually thrilling to have him under you as it was an powerful high and turn on. You gave a loud whine as his mouth worked you but more then that the bastard had found your g-spot. Which caused the knot in your gut to get tighter and tighter.  
  
You weren’t sure how long you were going to last if he kept it up. Your eyes closed as you huffed through your nose. You could feel the Highblood smirk against your skin as you seemed to speak dirty.“Yeah, Yeah, fuck right there!”  
  
The Highblood backed off a little as your foot started to twitch against his back and your walls seemed to try and coach his tongue where you needed it to be. He chuckled smolderingly as you whimpered  being denied your high. The Highblood moved his hands from you till you were settled in his lap as you were doing so the Highblood licked his lips with a smug look. His eyes were dilated some from the scent and the way your delicious fluids almost seemed to burn as it went down his throat.  
  
He was so ready that his bulge was beside itself to get into you. Your scent sung to the messiahs which wanted to answer you personally but he was lucky that he was the one to answer you. The Highblood dazed back into the current moment as you seemed to squirm as well since he did denied you the release you wanted.  
  
You looked feverish to him; a nice and sexy red blush was across your s/c skin and face. Your eyes lolled seductively at him as you whimpered. The Highblood licked his mouth with his tongue before his one hand tapped your left thigh in a small smack. “On your motherfucking knees motherfucker.”  
  
You mewed doing what he asked. You moved onto your knees with your hands on just barely on the seat of his throne as the Highblood had moved to be behind you. You arched into his touch as his claws ripped your shirt off as he wanted flesh to flesh.  
  
The Highblood purred seeing that his claw left soft whelps on your skin. The Highblood ground against your cheeks of your ass a little in a teasing manner which caused you to turn your head to look at him over your shoulder.  
  
You were even so desperate to have him that you raised your ass to grind against him more. It was like you were trying to show him how needy you were and how much you missed him. The Highblood gave a deep sounding rumble within his chest. You knew that he knew he liked you doing that. He like to see how needy you were and how much you were willing to beg him. But more importantly how willing you were to have him dominate you and claim you as his and only his.  
  
You mewled as the Highblood grabbed your hips as his bulge rubbed and squirmed against the entrance of your core and lips. You gave a withered needy sound before the Highblood’s body covered yours. His hands knelled and gripped your hips as his tongue lapped the outside of your ear before he commanded you. “Scream motherfucker.”  
  
You bit your lips as he forced his weight on you so your front was down a little. You were dripping in excitement waiting for the Highblood to do something with you. It seemed to have clicked in that he was making you wait which you did not like one bit. You wiggled your ass against his pelvic area trying to get him to do something.  
  
The Highblood just chuckled into your ear rather smothering like. You were about to command or beg him or maybe a bit of both to have him do something when he rather in a good way slammed his bulge into you core. You gave a squeak of both surprise and bit of pain feeling as his bulge wiggle and stretch you a bit passed what you were used too.  
  
You had forgotten how big he was down there. You didn't have a lot of experiences when it came to trolls granted even if you did have a sexual relation with the Highblood after he rescued you but you didn’t remember it much. But the Highblood was huge in more ways then one if the length and width had anything to say about that.  
  
You shook your head a little clearing your thoughts away as he slowly thrusted in and out of you trying to find his rhythm because of the size difference. The Highblood though wasn't happy with the way the pace was going for long. You groaned happily as the Highblood decided to take his own pace which reduced you into a hot moaning mess.  
  
The Highblood raised his hand and placed it over your mouth as you both couldn’t be to loud because one of the lesser bloods could over hear you but it didn’t mean he couldn’t still have fun with you.  
  
The Highblood started to pound into your nook at a feverish pace. His bulge coiled around itself inside you before twisting around some more so at times the Highblood wasn’t able to pull all the way out of you. You groaned into the Highblood’s hand muffling the sound.  
  
The Highblood hissed lightly in pain when you bit his fingers. He moved his hand away before moving it down to the special button in between your legs as punishment for biting him.  
  
Your fingers dug into the seat of the throne chair as sweat dripped down your face. You moved your one hand before trying to pull the Highbloods’ hand down from you even as you yipped in pleasure.  
  
The Highblood smirked as you started to give whining sounds before you started to beg and chant his name ever so softly. “Highblood, Highblood! Oh harder! Please fuck me harder! Please...”  
  
Who was he to deny you that miraculous request you even asked like the good little bitch you were. The Highblood smirked against the back of your shoulder as he took his hand away to place on the edge of the throne chair. He did what you asked pounding you harder to the point he kept slamming into the end of your core. You made this happy sound that he could only describe as a blissful happy chirping sound.  
  
As you both continued this long drawn out passion the Highblood’s ears flickered suddenly and lightly as he heard the sound of walking. He gave a sudden smug grin as he turned his head to see the young troll that had come into his throne to tell him something.  
  
The trolls eyes were widen with an expression mixed on his face. The Highblood licked your ear lightly nibbling on it causing you to moan and trying to lift your ass higher. Highblood suddenly slowed his pace so he was just grinding against you. You were so close you mewed in frustration.  
  
The Highblood lapped your ear whispering into it; his voice had this growl like and deep quality to it which caused the knot in your gut to tighten more causing you to moan. “Beg me out loud motherfucker. Motherfucking beg me like the needy little bitch you are.”  
  
The Highblood ground against you rather harder which caused you to hiccup. You were panting as you opened your e/c eyes a little bit. Your tongue rolled out well sweat dripped down your face a little. “Please Highblood! Please d-don’t stop fucking me! Please just fuck me like the lowly little mutant bitch I am. Please Highblood please! I’m so fucking close!”  
  
You whined as the Highblood snarled into your ear before slamming into you as he pulled away from your body and forcing your hips rather brutally to meet his. It only took three hard and fast strokes to make your hot needy little channel to constrict like a vice around his bulge.  
  
You gasped reaching your high leaving the Highblood to brutal his way in finding his own. The Highblood’s hand placed it’s self against your lower stomach rubbing it and massaging it gentle as he snarled again this time in claim as the young troll who stood there watching. The troll was almost to horrified to leave the spot.  
  
You gave a paw-beast like mew of pleasure as you felt the Highblood empty his genetic material inside you. You gripped the material under your hands and rubbed your head against the chair as you gasping as he thrusted every time a jet went off.  
  
You trembled lightly being over sensitive and stimulated as his hand kept rubbing your stomach. Your body limped out as your hair covered your eyes a bit and leaving you to pant along well your ears rang. The sound of fluid splattering the ground echoed in the room not that you could hear it but the two male trolls could.  
  
The Highblood narrowed his eyes at the young troll who boltted from the spot trembling as he did so even managing to close the throne doors as he left.  
  
The Highblood looked away before he gave an mating growl which sounded like a rumbling clicking sounds. The Highblood huffed lightly before looking down at you. You had a bright blush and huffing along trying to catch your breath.  
  
The Highblood rubbed his face against the back of your neck. As he had to unclench his hand from your hips which was bloodied from his claws that had pierced your tender flesh while his other hand moved away from your stomach. The Highblood gave a loud purring sound rubbing his face and body against yours.  
  
After satified with that the Highblood had started lapped your neck seeing if his scent was strong enough on you. He would for your pleasure every so often in either a purr or an growl like rumble to try to get you back into a mood. The Highblood himself though had to wait but before long as his bulge slowly twisted around itself and flicked at your nook ready for another round but the Highblood had no more patience to wait till you were ready.  
  
The Highblood felt you move a little as he picked you up in his arms as you seemed to catch your breath. He laid you against the arm of his chair so your lower stomach was resting on the arm well your body was pooled on the seat. He smiled before wrapping his arm around you which you squirmed lightly.  
  
You some how found yourself enough to ask a rather silly question. “Already? ”  
  
The Highblood purred lightly as his tongue dipped onto the back of your ear lapping it lightly. You gave a light grunting sound in minimal pleasure which he let himself mount you again more out of his pleasure then yours.  
  
The Highblood enjoyed mounting you because of how your tight nook would wrap around him was something he had craved since he rescued you weeks ago. The Highblood huffed for a moment as his hand massaged your thighs as the messiahs told him to make sure you carried his scent so no one would touch what was his.  
  
The Highblood didn’t waste much as he started to mate with you again. The Highblood was so absorbed into what he was doing that he let his mind just wonder slightly into more primal and selfish things. While you not even being able to look at the Highblood were left to hold on the throne for dear life as he ripped your pleasure from you.  
  
You shouted in pleasure as your walls gripped his bulge milking them for all his material you sobbed in pleasure as it was all a little to much for you. You felt yourself almost get full to the brim before liquid started to pour out from where you both were joined. The shower of fluids splatter and puddle the already wet throne room ground which did nothing but spur the Highblood on as he rolled you onto your back starting to thrust again with an new vigor.  
  
You clenched onto his wrists unsure if you wanted him to stop or fuck you more as his claws and fangs were on you marking you and leaving blood trails. You were stuck in an pleasure storm by the troll you loved.  
  
You heard the Highblood snarl and make other animals sounds in your flesh. He panted like an rutting dog as he seemed to be transfixed on you. You past out not long after having a last and violent orgasm. The Highblood had followed you rather quickly his head buried into the crook of your neck panting.  
  
The Highblood gave a low whispered sound as his bulge retreated back into it’s protective placed before he straighten up to see you had a pool of his material under you. The Highblood couldn't help but give a smug and prideful look.  
  
His tinted eyes drifted onto your form; you were down and out asleep. Which is when he noticed a bit of dark bags were under your eyes as well your body was littered with his marks. You had an rather nasty looking bite mark on your shoulder scratches here and there also nips and bruises everywhere even more so on your legs.  
  
The Highblood twitched as he looked at his arms and wrists as you had gave him small little scratches from your nails and he sniffed his arms and wrist lightly it seemed he took small bits of your scent on him. It was faint but he could smell it which he gave a small honk before his muscles trembled through him. This caused the Highblood to stretched giving an rather loud yawn before scratching behind his ear. “Motherfucker...”  
  
The Highblood straightened his pants that some how hadn’t come off and was soaked with fluids. After fixing himself the Highblood grabbed his shirt that was on the floor which was a bit away from a genetic puddle but instead of putting it on he through it on your naked form. This was done all before he hurled you up and over his shoulder while giving another yawn. He’ll get the Jades to clean up the mess after he had his rightful nap with his mutant. The Highblood patted your ass with a smile in a promise that he was going to make sure you knew you wouldn’t be out of his bed for the next couple of days.  
  
The next couple of human months felt so right to you. Everything had gone back to normal after the Highblood let you out of his bed that is. You were in the stables again caring for Pride and Glutton.  
  
The Highblood would call on you and you’d both fight and argue to the point of pailing or you’d save some blueblood’s life’s or a blueblood life. But you didn’t sleep anywhere but his side in his bed. You had come to be so used to being at his bed side that it was normal and of course there was no complaints from the Highblood either. But the reason you didn’t hear any complains from the Highblood though was at first he would order you into his bed each night.  
  
You guessed it was for show maybe but after a while it became an unspoken ‘order’ for you to go to his bed at the end of the night. But what was more surprising and confusing was the fact everyone noticed and after a while someone would call you Mistress. Which often times then not it was Darkleer but at times the more senior members would as well. It was a bit unsettling at first but now you had gotten used to it. But something had to go wrong, you couldn’t get out without something going wrong. You had horrible bad luck and knew it.  
  
You were currently out in the fenced in area of the stables as you had just finished washing both Pride and Glutton and went to the fencing to talk to Darkleer who was always waiting on you. But as you turned to speak to him you noted he wasn’t there at all that in itself was rather odd as he was always there.  
  
You frowned before going to the fence and looking over it at the Hive door then around. Pride and Glutton tilted there heads at you as you climbed up and over the fence. “Stay here. I’m going to see what’s keeping Darkleer and the Highblood.”  
  
Pride and Glutton snorted as they pawed at the ground in agreement. You moved from the stables to inside the hive. You went straight to the throne room knowing if anywhere Darkleer would be there or the Highblood who knew where the other was. You wanted to make sure he was okay after all.  
  
The guards looked at you before opening one side of the door. They didn’t question why you were there you always were there around this time. You bowed a little as you walked into the throne room.  
  
What you seen however wasn’t what you thought it would be. You paused as the doors closed to see another troll standing beside the Highblood talking to him. You blinked before you almost felt yourself puff up in jealously.  
  
It was the first time you had seen anyone just talk to the Highblood or be so close to him since the party. But unlike the party this was different the Highblood seemed to enjoy this trolls company and that’s what you didn’t like.  
  
Redglare turned her head a little seeing someone had come into the throne room. She bend over a little whispering to the Highblood; “Who’s this?”  
  
The Highblood smirked as he seen you. He just spoke normally. “That is my motherfucking mutant toy. You remember from the motherfucking party the mutant that motherfucking sung chants and the one I motherfucking stole motherfucking back.”  
  
Redglare hummed lightly. “She looks like she’s going to ring your neck Highblood.”  
  
Highblood snorted in amusement. Redglare watched as you didn't even look at the Highblood but her. Redglare had forced a neutral look as you didn't stare at her but glared at her almost to the point she wanted to laugh.  
  
She thought the Highblood had possessive issues when he thought something was his. You were a very close call to him in that regard she was lucky you were a severely *handicap mutant troll or she would be in trouble. While the Highblood was giving a smug smile at you as he watched you walk with all the confidence in the world. Your body language was presenting to Redglare that this was your place and not hers.  
  
The Highblood couldn’t help but murmur “Motherfucking miracles...” As both the Highblood and Redglare watched as you stepped up and glared at the Highblood.  
  
“Who’s that and why haven’t you culled her yet!” You pointed at Redglare as you snapped at him.  
  
Unlike Redglare, the Highblood couldn't keep himself from laughing. “That motherfucker is motherfucking wicked sis and she motherfucking is my motherfucking lap warmer.”  
  
Redglare laughed as the Highblood grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto his lap but what had them both brake into hysterical laughter was your face. If looks could kill both herself and Highblood would be bone dust.  
  
You didn’t see what was so funny as you grumbled; “So where’s Darkleer then?”  
  
The Highblood sounded amused as he asked; “Why do you want to know motherfucker?”  
  
You crossed your arms before speaking; “I have somethings I wish to discuss with him about Pride and Glutton.”  
  
The Highblood stared at you before waving you off. “Go then motherfucking he’s motherfucking some where in the motherfucking hive. Go motherfucking find him motherfucking bitch.” The only thing the Highblood did was deepen your glare. “Well motherfucker get motherfucking out! Before I motherfucking feed you to my motherfucking beasts!”  
  
You were unsatisfied with his answer but you didn’t want to see anymore as the troll was patting his arm from his lap. As you went to leave you humphed lightly before marching out. As you when to close the door you shouted; “Enjoy the lap warmer cause your going to freeze tonight prick!”  
  
The Highblood flashed you a smile as you slammed the throne room doors closed which that in itself was a defeat. You stormed away from the door leaving shocked and nervous guards there.  
  
As you slammed the door both trolls broke into another fit of laughter. “Motherfucking miracles my motherfucker is.”  
  
Redglare laughed nodding as she gently wipes the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard. “You see the look she gave you when you pulled me into your lap. Priceless!”  
  
Both started up into an laughter again talking about you till they both calmed themselves down. The Highblood shook his head as Redglare slid off his lap and fixed herself. Highblood smirked lightly; “I motherfucking can’t motherfucking wait till motherfucking day.” Redglare nodded as he called the guards for a new set of trolls as they still had trolls to sentence and cull after all.  
  
You meanwhile were shouting up and down the halls of the hive. “Darkleer!”  
  
To say you scared more then one troll was a understatement. When you finally did find Darkleer who was more or less paraded to you like a sacrificial lamb by the other blueblood’s. Darkleer looked at you as he sighed; “Mutant what is it that you-”  
  
You grabbed his arm before tugging him to follow you. “Come with me now.”  
  
Darkleer sighed as he stood in one spot and felt your weak attempt to pull him. “Mutant, I have things to do and this act is not acceptable in any means. Now if you unhand-”  
  
Darkleer took unknowingly a step back when you turned on him. Your stance, voice, and tone was that of what a Highblood female would be. “I said now Darkleer!”  
  
Darkleer moved and response automatically. “Yes Mistress.”  
  
You took Darkleer to the stables so at least it would look like it had something to do with the hoof-beasts. When you let go of his hand you looked up at him. “I apologize for snapping at you Darkleer. I shouldn't have done that.”  
  
Darkleer blinked for a moment before waving it off. “What do you need mutant? Are you low on food again for them beasts?”  
  
You shook your head; “No, I have a question for you. Who’s the vermin bitch with my Highblood and why aren’t you in there with him?”  
  
Darkleer frowned while he wanted to smile; “What do you mean your Highblood?”  
  
You gave Darkleer a leveled look; “I don’t put up with him because I don’t want too. Why else would I turn my back on everything I love for him if he isn’t _mine_.”  
  
Darkleer snorted for a second before clearing his throat. “Excuse me dust.” Darkleer rubbed his nose hiding a smiling face. “Tell me who was this troll with the Highblood?”  
  
You wrinkled your nose and placed your hands on your hips. “That troll with the red glasses and dragon cane. The one we seen at the party who is she and why is she so close to him.”  
  
Darkleer hummed; “That is Lady Redglare mutant.”  
  
You frowned; “How do I get rid of her?”  
  
Darkleer gave a slight smirk before answering. “You can’t I’m afraid my Mistress. She is the Highblood's long time morial and is very special to him. I’m afraid you will have to deal with her well the trials on some of the lowblood's are still on. But Lady Redglare is a very understand troll Mutant so I would suggest it be best if you speak with her about border lines. As far as I knew she was looking forward to meeting the person that had the Highblood go on a troll hunt for.”  
  
Darkleer watched as you seemed to be thinking. He had no doubt that the Highblood wouldn’t tell you anything and unknowingly hurt you. Darkleer hoped he could clear up this mess as Redglare was a good troll regardless of her soft spot for lowblood's.  
  
You hummed maybe you were being a little overreacting but you didn’t know who she was and the Highblood acting all different with her didn’t help either. “O-okay but why didn’t the Highblood call me like normal then?”  
  
Darkleer answered that one bluntly. “He can’t always be playing around Mutant he does have work to do. There is an overflow of trolls in our care.”  
  
You frowned; “Playing around?! I assure you we don’t-”  
  
Darkleer gave you a unbelieving face. “You distract him mutant. I’m sure he will call you before the night is over to warm his nest. So if you have no farther question I have work to do as well as do you. Because at the end of the night Mutant you are still the stable handler. I bet you a good night vermin.”  
  
Darkleer turned so he didn’t get to see the grimace on your face. As he clearly pointed out you hold no special place in the hive and most likely over stepped your line in the hive again. Instead of helping, Darkleer just made you feel less secure in your place in the hive. Which effected you greatly to you it seemed you were just a toy that the Highblood had been calling you. Maybe you were diluting yourself and you didn’t know or it was the Highblood effecting you to think that but you just didn’t know anymore.  
  
You gave a defeated sigh before going back to the stable to do your job. But you couldn’t work very well as you were quelling on the conversation you had with Darkleer and how the Highblood was acting with you from earlier. You felt yourself waver for the first time since you had gotten here about not only your position within the hive and with the Highblood but your decision as well.  
  
The Highblood pov  
  
The Highblood was drying himself off from his day bath. He hadn't called you to give him a hair wash like he would normally do as he didn’t feel like a long bath today. The Highblood moved from the bathroom to the clothing holder where he grabbed his day pants to slip on. Considering what time it was he knew you’d be around shortly.  
  
The Highblood moved around locking his feeling jam room and moved the more plush furs to your side. He didn't know why but you like the plush furs on you well you slept not that the Highblood minded as it was motherfucking miracles for cuddling you.  
  
The Highblood sighed as he sat on his side of the bed remembering what he had to do tomorrow night for the cullings. As he moved to write it down on the parchment on the small side table beside him the door opened.  
  
The Highblood smirked as you came into his bedroom right on time. He watched you close the door before moving to the table set in the corner of his room and started to undress into your day clothes. The Highblood watched you and he couldn’t help but think about your earlier words from the throne room.  
  
As the Highblood spoke he meant to tease lightly but it sounded more of an attack then anything. “I thought you motherfucking said I was going to motherfucking freeze tonight bitch?” He seen you glare at him as you pulled on your shirt before you ran your mouth off.  
  
He scowled as you spoke. “I’m under orders to be here remember? Or is your head still caked up with the messiahs and a that morial lap warmer.”  
  
The Highblood clenched his jaw before glaring as he spoke with a leveled anger, “You motherfucking only motherfucking come because of my motherfucking ordering you too?!”  
  
The Highblood watched you as you froze. You seemed to have a scowled and fighting expression on your face. It was like you were fighting with yourself mentally. You seemed to quickly come to an decision as you shouted back at him. “At times yes it is!”  
  
The Highblood flash his face snare in a hurt expression not that you knew that was what it was. It more looked like an disgusted face to you. Your eyes seemed to widen before you tensed one moment then the next you don’t know what you did; but one second the Highblood was staring the next he was ducking as you thrown a wooden bowl from the table at him most likely angry with him.  
  
The Highblood growled as he looked back at you only to find you with your back to him with your shoulders shaking. The Highblood got up from his nest before moving to grab your arm to get you to look at him. “Look at me Motherfucker!”  
  
You pulled your arm away shouting. “Don’t touch me you son of a bitch!”  
  
You both had a small fight before the Highblood twisted your chin up to look at him. He saw the colorless tears dripped down your cheeks. The Highblood snared lightly at them as his hand moved gently trying to brush them away. “What the motherfucking fuck is motherfucking wrong with you bitch? You motherfucking sick or motherfucking something?”  
  
You didn’t really answer the Highblood only slapped his hands away. “Stop it! Just stop!” You batted him away from you which only had him grip you harder to keep you in one place.  
  
The Highblood snapped at you. “Answer me motherfucking vermin bitch!”  
  
You having more then enough of this gentle but rough behavior snapped. You snapped at him screaming bloody murder as you shouted; “What do you want from me! You fucking are confusing me first you call me a toy but you act as if it’s more. Your making me think I mean more then I am so stop fucking yanking my chain! I’m sick of it and I’m sick of you at the moment! I don’t want to be here and see your face because after all at the end of the night I’m still just the fucking stable handler!”  
  
The Highblood watched as you seemed to crumble just like paper. You sank to your knees then started to cry even with one of your arms in his hand. He didn’t know what to do other then just look at you.  
  
The Highblood grew a bit frustrated with you. “Mutant if your motherfucking going to motherfucking cry then motherfucking leave. I motherfucking don’t motherfucking feel like this motherfucking vile and blasphemous motherfucking feelings jam. I’m not your motherfucking morial.”  
  
The Highblood waited for you to snap at him but you apologized instead. The Highblood dropped your arm and grabbed the back of your shirt in one hand and the night clothes in the other before moving you out the door.  
  
He placed you outside the door before handing you your night clothes. “Go motherfucker back to the motherfucking stables.”  
  
You looked up at him but the Highblood wasn’t looking at you. He just shut the door in your face leaving you in the hallway. You stood there for a moment before tears brimmed in your eyes and fall down your face.  
  
You stood there and cried a little before trying to wipe the tears from your face before anyone saw you. How quickly had you fallen it seemed. You sniffled heavily before walking away going back to the stables to sleep. All you could think about was what you had done.  
  
The Highblood meanwhile had his forehead against the door with his eyes closed. He could hear you crying from behind the door but he didn’t do anything. He never could or would be able to deal with you when you were like this. You were just as confused about your quadrants as he was.  
  
You both seemed to flip from shades of black to red too much and the lines were starting to blur again. The Highblood sighed and opened his eyes as he heard your sounds get farther and farther away from his door. The Highblood moved from the door and looked at his nest. He gave a scowl before looking at the door again.  
  
The Highblood opened the door and went out going to Redglare’s room which was the guest room because he couldn’t stand sleeping in a cold bed today. The only thing he could hope was tomorrow he’d be in a warmer nest. Unfortunately he didn’t know how wrong he was.  
  
It had been two solid weeks that had past since then and you couldn’t look the Highblood or anyone in the eye. But more over if you could you tried your hardest to avoid everyone. Pride and Glutton were confused with what was wrong with you.  
  
As to them you seemed to just lack energy and the will to do anything. Even though the pair got you to smile now and again it didn’t make them feel better but it seemed you at least had some trolls looking out for you. Qinkal had done her best even with her own diamond was filled she tried to at least give you an ear as would Darkleer. Even a couple of others like the chef and guards would listen to you as well.  
  
But one night though Darkleer seemed to have enough of your attitude and set you straight even if it was for other reasons then you personally. You looked up at Darkleer who was standing in front of you having just set you straight. “Do I make myself clear mutant?”  
  
You nodded; “Yes, Darkleer.”  
  
Darkleer crossed his arms giving you a scowl; “So what are you going to do?”  
  
You opened your mouth answering; “I’m going to go apologize to the Highblood for being disrespectful.”  
  
Darkleer nodded before he pointed at the hive. “Good.” Darkleer looked at you before he sighed; “Y/n?”  
  
You seemed to draw out lightly as you looked up at him; “Yes Darkleer?” Darkleer paused before offering a little it of a strained broken smile. You paused before smiling back giving a dry laugh. “You’re an ass you know that?”  
  
Darkleer’s eyebrow twitched; “Only for you mutant.”  
  
You punched his arm lightly so you didn’t hurt your own hand as you parted company. “Thanks.”  
  
Darkleer nodded lightly before you marched like any good soldier would and leaving Darkleer to handle the beasts. Darkleer was glad his light talk with you seemed to help.  
  
He found it a bit unfair to you as normally one would go to there morial from this kind of talk but he knew you didn’t have one in the hive. You stubbornly kept it filled with that olive blood from the heretics. He sighed there was nothing he could do other then hope it turned out okay.  
  
You meanwhile had went to the throne room to find that he wasn’t there then moved quickly through the back passage ways to the Highblood’s block. You slid out from behind the false wall and to his bedroom door. You made no question as you opened the door.  
  
As you opened the bedroom door you were more then ready to apologize to him but you found he wasn’t there. You paused till a light whisper sound caught your ears. They were coming from the piled room. You frowned as the door was left a bit ajar. You figured it would be best to ease-drop on who and what was being said. As you tiptoed to the wall by the door and listened in.  
  
Redglare and Highblood pov  
  
Redglare and the Highblood were sitting comfortably on there respective piles. The Highblood was holding one of the scale-mates that was white with red button eyes. He was trying to distract himself from the emotional rattling that was going on in his head.  
  
She had gotten so far out of him why he wasn’t listening to anyone and just brutalizing the trolls that came into the throne room. Redglare found out it was because of the mutant she had seen two weeks ago.  
  
It seemed the Highblood was angry and brooding because she was avoiding him. Redglare scratched her ear as she paused lightly before she asked; “Well what do you want with her then Highblood? One minute your telling me you hate her and want to punish her the next your telling me you want to show her who she belongs too. What quadrant are you both in? Because from what you do at work it’s shows your flopping around to much. You can’t be listening one day and just massacring the next.”  
  
The Highblood looked at Redglare before running his claws down the scale mate in his hands. “I motherfucking want her to motherfucking in my motherfucking nest. Why does that motherfucking have to be in a quadrant?”  
  
Redglare scoffed; “You pail her Highblood and don’t tell me you don’t have something for her. I mean you not only found her but you rescued her yourself. If that isn't some form of quadrant then clearly we are doing something wrong.”  
  
The Highblood grimaced lightly before he closed his mouth. Redglare waited for a laugh but didn't get any. “Highblood?”  
  
Redglare moved touching her hand on his arm causing him to scowl lightly as he spoke. “She’s just mine motherfucker that’s it. No one is motherfucking allow to have her or motherfucking hurt her. She’s motherfucking mine.”  
  
Redglare could hear the sub-vocal sounds coming from him. He was straining to say what he just did it because it was as if he was trying to say it to make him it believe himself. Redglare felt her ears drop lightly for an monster, powerful, and crazy as he was; the Highblood was still a living being. He had fears, regret, and everything. He just didn’t want to get close to you but in spite of himself that is what he did. He was holding you closer then what he wanted and what the Messiahs were telling him. They seemed to be confusing him again. Redglare sighed what a problem.  
  
Your pov  
  
You bite your lip as you listened you felt yourself deflate lightly before you felt the sting of guilt, jealously, and heartache. You should have known to hope when you started listening in.  
  
It had been to long for him with you and he now was just using you. That had to be it as he was never gentle like that to you. He was always loud smug, confident, and hard. You very to rarely got to see his softer side. You guessed it was because you weren’t worth that. You wished there was a way to show him you wanted that red quadrant but that was a fools dream.  
  
You moved from the wall as quietly as you could and out the door closing it. You rubbed your eyes as you went back to your stable. You sucked it up knowing you’d have to lie to Darkleer. Your thoughts came up with a emotional rattling response; if the Highblood wanted no strings attached then he’d get no strings attached.

Redglare pov  
  
It hadn’t been more then a day since then had Redglare had noticed the hive seemed hollow. It lacked a certain energy and she wondered if it had to do with the problems between you and the Highblood.  
  
Redglare hummed she had tried to get the Highblood to try and patch things up but it wasn’t working. He was a stubborn old goat at best but likely Redglare wasn’t one to give up easily so she came up with a plan. Redglare waited till she had some time to herself is when she went to act on her plan.  
  
Redglare moved around the hive then to the courtyard as she went for an mid-night walk to clear her head at first. The Highblood was busy with culling and torturing tonight so she was free to do what she wanted too.  
  
Redglare noticed you were hanging around the stables as she walked around. You were brushing the hoof-beasts coats as while as talking to them. Redglare paused for a moment then against her better judgment she walked over to the fence to speak with you.Because whatever had transpired between you and the Highblood had the whole hive give off an odd feeling. “Mutant, may I speak with you for a moment.”  
  
You seemed to tense as you looked at her this caused Redglare blinked in surprise as the beasts glared at her. That wasn’t a normal reaction from the pair and you seemed to look at her before at the beasts where you patting there faces gently as if in a reassuring gesture. You moved from them to the fence trying to give a smile; “What can I do for you?”  
  
Redglare looked at you for a second. “You know who I am right?”  
  
Redglare watched as you nodded before answering her. “Yes you are Lady Redglare... The Highblood’s morial and court partner.”  
  
Redglare nodded with a smile. “Yes that is correct and you are Y/n the Highbloods’ little mutant flush.”  
  
Redglare watched as your face changed suddenly from a pained to a sad look. “No, I’m just his toy...”Redglare went to state that wasn't true when you looked down at your hand that held onto the brush before Plague looked down at you as he nudged your cheek with the soft spot of his nose. You gave him a small pat of thanks. “No really I'm not his flush. At most I’m his... Well his toy or pet. The Highblood doesn’t like me anymore.”  
  
Redglare frowned slightly that wasn’t true but she couldn’t quite say that. “Well I don’t get that feeling but if I could let a little secret slip is that the Highblood really did like you. You just need him to get you to forgive him.”  
  
Redglare smirked lightly as she watched you as the gears seemed to be working inside your think-pan. You step a little away from Plague who turned to watch her warning her under his glare. As you stared at her before you asked; “H-how do I make him like me again? I mean your his morial and all so how do I get the Highblood to forgive me?”  
  
Redglare looked at you before smirking as she mentally high-fived herself; “Well you need to woo him mutant.”  
  
You looked at her confused; “I need to _woo_ him?”  
  
Redglare nodded; “Yes you need to woo the Highblood. He is a highblood troll after all and they like been wooed.”  
  
You frowned; “And what does this get you?”  
  
Redglare smirked as she looked at you. She really liked you because you were smarter then what she gave you credit for and you understood there was more going on then what she let on. “It gets me back to my cases I have and gets you both back within each others good graces.”  
  
You frowned a little; “It can not be that simple?”  
  
Redglare laughed a little; “No it is not but that is the quick answer is it not?” Redglare watched as you scanned her up and down before sighing. “Alright how do you woo-”  
  
“Lady Redglare?!”  
  
Redglare and you both turned your heads to look at the young blueblood who stood in salute. Redglare frowned; “At ease blueblood. What is it?”  
  
The Blueblood relaxed a little; “Master Highblood has summoned you for a judging with the Vilokiu case there seems to be a development that needs your attention.”  
  
Redglare sighed before nodding; “I’ll be right there.” Redglare dismissed the blueblood who walked away. She turned her head back at you before speaking; “I’m sorry duty calls. Look trust me mutant ask around the hive. I’m sure someone will answer you. Good night Mutant.” Redglare bowed before leaving you to think about what she said. Redglare sighed she tried her best now it was in your hands now.  
  
Normal pov  
  
You stared at Redglare’s retreating back as you thought about what she said. You scratched the side of your head before looking at the beasts who stared at you. “Do you two know how I woo your master?”  
  
Pride wrinkled his nose and Glutton made a gagging sound. You laughed slightly before looking at the hive it seemed to somehow make you feel re-energized and stubborn. “You two are okay by yourself for the night?” Pride and Glutton nodded as you kissed there noses lightly. “I’ll see you both later!”  
  
Both kicked up and gave some screeches of the good luck kind as you climbed over the fence and went into the hive. You were going to follow Redglare’s advise because if you wanted to fix your relationship you would have to be the one to do it.  
  
You gave up to much to leave things like this and with this new resolve you started with the one troll who could help you. You went down the halls of the eastern wing looking for the troll. You knew she wouldn’t be very happy with you as you had been taking up a lot of time with her. You were lucky enough to find Qinkal on her hands and knees down the weapons hall.  
  
You gripped your hands lightly as she was a Jade who worked for more then one highblood so she would know how to woo them. As you looked at Qinkal she looked up feeling someone watching her no doubt.  
  
Qinkal had been working on the blood soaked floor left by the Highblood. She assumed it was him but when she looked up from the floor to see you standing down the hall. Qinkal sighed before frowning as you walked forward to her looking nervous.  
  
Qinkal licked her lips as she placed the brush into the water container before speaking. “Child, I can not play morial right now; I have work to do and I do apologize but-”  
  
You frowned; “It’s just a question though Qinkal.”  
  
Qinkal flashed you her hand in stop signal to get you to stop talking. “No, I’m behind on my duties as it is. If you have a question ask Darkleer then because I’m sure he will be more then happy to answer you. Now off with you child before you dirty up my clean floors anymore.”  
  
You seemed to shrink lightly before nodding as Qinkal pointed which way you could leave safety with destory her work; “Yes, Jade mother...”  
  
Qinkal gripped her brush before starting to clean your boot prints off her clean floor. You had left Qinkal to do her work and now was looking for Darkleer which was easier said then done. Unlike Qinkal he was always moving no matter where he should be someone had taken him away from it.  
  
After a couple of hours you were starting to think you’d never find him until the dining bell rang. You rushed from your spot by the servant rooms to the dining hall. You smiled as you finally caught the blueblood in the dining hall. “Dark-”  
  
Even before you could finish his name the Highblood from the other end of the dining hall bellowed; “Darkleer!”  
  
You scowled before bellowing at the Blueblood almost in the same tone as the Highblood. “Darkleer!”  
  
Both Darkleer and the Highblood turned to you as if surprised as the rest of the room. Darkleer glanced between you and the Highblood. He was order to see to your needs if you called to him but the Highblood had called him as well.  
  
As Darkleer began to sweat you and the Highblood started in an shouting match of his name to get him to go over to one of you. You ground your teeth as the Highblood shouted; “Now vermin!”  
  
Darkleer’s face broke into his services mask. Everyone assumed that the fight was over and started to talk and eat again. But you were not going to allow him to be taken from you when you needed him more then that asshole did.  
  
You were really not a good person to think before you act as you grabbed one of the blueblood’s trays that was in front of you. The blueblood protested as you lifted the tray before starting to run at the Highblood. The Highblood frowned before you launched the tray at him.  
  
Darkleer watched as the tray hit the Highblood square in the face. Everyone froze and the silence was deafening as the tray slid down the Highblood's face leaving a trail of mixed food before it fall onto the floor. The chatter from the tray sound like nothing compared to the Highblood’s who’s chest slowly started to move up and down.  
  
Darkleer looked at you like you had a death sentence before he was jerked away from his spot and to you; He started to be forced into following you in a fast pace because he had longer legs as he was taller then you. “Mutant what are you doing! You’re going to get us all culled!”  
  
You huffed running as your hand tighten in his; “Don’t worry about that. He can go fuck himself I fucking need to talk to you.”  
  
Darkleer gave a defeated sigh as he heard the Highblood's bellowing shouts of anger. Darkleer’s thoughts seemed to radiate from that yup you had just gotten himself and you killed. Simply wonderful for him. Darkleer clicked his tounge at that thought. He suddenly looked at you when he noticed you were both going to the battlements that pointed to the ocean.  
  
As you dragged the unwilling Darkleer onto the battlement you smiled which caused you to sigh before looking at him. “Good, now no one will see or hear us.”  
  
Darkleer frowned; “Mutant what are you doing?! Are you trying to get us both culled! If the Master-”  
  
You interrupted him silencing him by placing your hand on his mouth. “Shut up and I’ll tell you.” Darkleer frowned as you took away your hand. “Look your the last troll I can turn too... And well...” Darkleer frowned his brows as you blushed a little. “H-how do you woo the Highblood?”  
  
Darkleer opened his mouth before pausing then gained a rather confused look like he didn't hear you properly. “Beg your pardon mutant?”  
  
You looked away as a gust raddled your h/c hair. “How do you woo the Highblood. I... Um... Redglare said I need to woo the Highblood in a highblood troll fashion so... You worked for the guy for a long time right. So you would know how to woo him right?”  
  
You turned your head to stare at Darkleer who looked at you like a fish out of water. “I... I...” You seemed to have caused the poor strong blueblood to be speechless.  
  
You gave a sad frown; “You don’t know how too; do you?”  
  
Darkleer shook his head; “No, I do Mutant forgive me. It just isn’t something I have heard in a long time but why do you need to woo the Master?”  
  
You pouted; “Cause I need him to forgive me and I’m not giving up! I mean everyone keep saying that I left my ‘unit’ and it sounded like a big deal. I mean it was a big deal leaving my friends so I want this to work. I couldn’t choose the Highblood to lose him because I’m an emotional mess.”  
  
Darkleer smiled a little as he sighed again. “Well then Mutant I will be honored to help you. But you will need more then my help to do so. As I said this wooing as you called it hasn’t been done in centuries.”  
  
You frowned before Darkleer leaned against the walls of the battlements as he started to speak. You leaned as well looking at him nodding. But what you both didn’t know was neither of you were alone.  
  
Under where you both were standing by the windows was open and very curious Jade’s stood in and listened to what was being said. The Jade’s clapped there hands together before they had split up to spread the news of your wanting courtship.  
  
At one point of the conversation you looked at him confused; “Why a purple sash? What’s important about purple and what so good about a sash? Why isn’t some skull or something?”  
  
Darkleer crossed his arms. “It’s the meaning behind it Mutant. Purple is for the acknowledgment of the caste and highblood's are very clear in wanting to keep the caste pure though it is a practice that is unfounded. The sash is a promise that you are bound to them and you are willing to be submissive to there power as well as to keep all future generations from the pair of you safe from harm.” You blushed a little before nodding. “But this hasn't been done in centuries the younger highblood's lost the tradition.”  
  
You frowned; “But it’s still doable right? I mean Redglare wouldn’t say something if we couldn’t do it right?”  
  
Darkleer nodded; “It will be tough Mutant but I’m sure we have all the material here for it.” You nodded as Darkleer hummed; “Is that all Mutant?” You nodded before Darkleer looked at you. “Lady Redglare will be in the guest room just right after the last dining bell. Go there and she’ll tell you where to start first.”  
  
You nodded; “Thanks Darkleer!”  
  
You hugged the poor blueblood who went rigid even as you skipped off to make preparations. Getting some of the trolls within the hive to help was the easy part. You sadly knew the harder part was going to be doing anything when the Highblood came back to his room at the same times every day and changing is route to his block. You needed a distraction but what could distract the Highblood?  
  
As you hemmed along the hallways you were grabbed from behind and pulled into a little side room with cleaning supplies and hand brushes. You looked up to see Redglare giving you a shush gesture. You turned in her hold so that you could look at her. “Redglare, what are you doing?”  
  
Redglare smirked before laughing. “Trying to talk to you mutant. I apologize that I didn’t get the chance to fully explain earlier.”  
  
You shook your head; “No it’s alright Darkleer filled me in on what you meant. But I have a feeling you have a plan don’t you?”  
  
Redglare flashed her fangs in a smile. “Depends do you?”  
  
You nodded; “It’s not as good as yours most likely but all I need is someone to distract the big Ox long enough for me to do my work.”  
  
Redglare hummed before laughing evilly which caused you to smile at her. “You just have to avoid the Highblood for a little bit. I’ll take care of the rest... Hehe.”  
  
You gave her a smirk; “I can count on your help?”  
  
Redglare's eyes gleamed with a old flame of mischief. “You bet mutant.” She placed a hand on your shoulder giving in a confirming squeeze. “Let’s go screw with the big brute.” You nodded as you slipped out going back down to the stable.  
  
In the days that followed you found that it was rather fun running around the hidden passage ways of the hive in secret to get this item done. You were both happy and annoyed that the others in the hive were helping you. But one thing you’d never admit was you like pissing off the Highblood.  
  
He would go to the stable an demand answers of you but Redglare would suddenly call him away or he would chase after you only to have you disappear from under him. It was a experience that no one would ever believe. It just showed you that truthfully the only thing that divided the two blood castes was this ancient hate. Maybe you could use this in the future for Signless some how but first you had a relationship to save.  
  
It took three days, half the hive, and both Darkleer and Redglare’s help but you finally got the purple sash.  
  
You stared at it as Redglare laughed patting your shoulder. “Oh it’s even his color. Good this will be a piece of grub cake.”  
  
You grimaced lightly. “You sure?”  
  
Redglare nodded; “Trust me mutant. I haven’t been his morial for over 150 sweeps without knowing a thing or two.” You nodded as she placed her hand on your back. “Come I could only get a certain amount of time to get him to take a break. I and everyone else will be behind you mutant. So don’t worry to much and know how to duck.”  
  
You snorted a little as you both walked from your spot from the guest rooms to the throne room doors. You gulped lightly as Darkleer was standing there with a Jade or two. “Already mutant?” You nodded before he gave you a gentle look. “Have a backbone and remember why you are doing this.”  
  
You straighten your back before nodding. “Yes sir!”  
  
Darkleer's lip twitched in a grin. “Good luck mutant.”  
  
You nodded as Redglare opened the door a little. You marched in with your head held high you moved from the door to the last step of the throne chair. The Highblood seemed just to look at you then Redglare who had her head in the room watching. She mouthed a ‘your welcome’ at him.  
  
The Highblood frowned as he looked down at you. He blinked before you thrusted a purple sash at him blushing. The Highblood blinked as he raised a brow taking the sash. “What the motherfucking fuck is this motherfucker?”  
  
You blush deepened red; “I’m trying to woo you! Redglare said I needed to woo you to get you back and forgive me.” You blurted out as the Highblood looked at you stunned. You took his look as a bad thing you had stuttered as you spoke; “Oh no did I mess it up...!?”  
  
The Highblood twitched before he placed his hand over his eyes before he started to laugh loudly. You looked a little behind you to see Redglare giving you a thumbs up and giggling.  
  
You looked from her and back to the Highblood. He thumbed the sash in his hand before humming. This took him back as he hadn’t seen one of these in centuries the Jade’s and some of the bluebloods must had helped you make one. The Highblood stared at you as he gave a smug smile. “So you motherfucking wanted to woo me and motherfucking get my motherfucking forgiveness motherfucking mutant?”  
  
You nodded lightly but crossed your arms looking away clearly embarrassed. You made a squeak when you felt the Highblood reach out and grab your arm before pulling you onto his lap.  
  
As he let go of your arm the Highblood spoke; “Well motherfucker try and motherfucking woo me.”  
  
You smiled before licking your lips as you leaned in. “And how would you like me to do that M’lord?”  
  
The Highblood’s eyebrow twitched before he spoke in a smothering hush whisper. “I think you motherfucking know how mutant...”  
  
The Highblood's hands moved to your bottom giving it a tight squeeze. You chuckled as you placed your hands on his chest as he swooped down and kissed you roughly. You tighten your hands into his shirt as you kissed him back.  
  
As you both broke away you were smiling while the Highblood was licking his lips. You hummed lightly before giving a teasing laugh. “Warm your nest tonight M’lord Highblood?”  
  
The Highblood honked out in laughter before he rested his forehead against yours. “Always my wicked little mama.” You rubbed your forehead against the Highblood's who hummed before giving you another kiss.  
  
Unknown to the pair of you Redglare closed the door with a smirk. Outside many of the blueblood servants looked on. Darkleer asked a bit tensed. “So lady Redglare?”  
  
Redglare gave a short laugh. “It worked!”  
  
The servants whooped a little in relief before there was a loud roar from the inside of the throne room which had everyone scatter. Redglare laughed before shrinking away with Darkleer who sighed. Well at least the hive would be normal again.  
  
In the days to follow and when you could walk without being bull legged. You and Redglare became rather close you were surprised that she was very open minded for a higher blood caste troll. It seemed the Highblood had called on her to help with some of the cases with the trolls in the dungeons. She seemed to come and go from the hive but you didn’t mind. You were glad to call her friend.  
  
And as of late, you felt liked you had a small little piece of heaven that was curved out from the hive. It almost felt like the dog days of summer from your childhood. It had a lazy pace to it even the slaves felt it from how the blueblood’s were treating them.  
  
You were currently walking the halls to the Jade’s room. Qinkal and some of the others were going to teach you the finer points of higher troll society as you knew nothing of it other then what they believed to be lowblood propaganda. You loved this but all you wanted to do was curl up in the Highblood's nest and sleep.  
  
You hadn’t been feeling the best lately and you think it was starting to show. You sighed sucking it up as you opened the door to the Jade’s room to see only one elderly Jade named Cikluh who sitting in a chair seeming to be smashing herbs.  
  
You knew her as the Jade that knitted you small things like socks and hand wamrers. She was almost grandmotherly which was nice. Cikluh looked up at you before smiling. “Ah young Mistress what brings you to this room?”  
  
You gave a odd sound before explaining about the others and your lesson which had her frown her eyebrows. “Mistress, are you unwell? You look somewhat pale.”  
  
You sighed; “I’m sorry Cikluh... I just don’t feel well. I don’t mean to hide it but I thought it would pass and it hasn’t.”  
  
You frowned as she gave a gentle smile. “Tell this old Jade what’s been happening child.”  
  
She moved from her spot to one of the slabs where she patted it. You moved onto the slab sitting on it before explaining what has been happening. “I’ve been throwing up the past couple of weeks when ever I have a meal, I’m tired to the point that both Pride and Glutton are fussing, and my stomach's hurting me.”  
  
You suddenly wished it didn’t sound like you were whining but you couldn’t help it. Cikluh just listen anyway and nodded. “Well child just tilt your head back and open wide for me.”  
  
You opened your mouth as you tilted your head back. She was looking at your tonsils no doubt. She hummed; “Close and looked front. I apologize if my hands are a bit cold child.”  
  
You shrugged as she started to feel under your chin. As she checked you out you started to get more and more worried as it seemed like she didn’t know. Cikluh had moved from you and grabbed a small towel off the one shelf.  
  
As she came back she handed it to you.“Rub it on the back of your neck for me.”  
  
You arched an eyebrow before doing as you were told. The towel felt nice and cold so you didn’t mind. As you rubbed the towel she asked simple questions. “How long have you been ill for?”  
  
You answered; “About a week or two...”  
  
You offered her the towel as her eyebrows seemed to twitch lightly. You blinked as she rubbed the towel on her hands before bring up her hand and smelling it. The elderly Jade’s face seemed to lighten up. “Take your shirt off and wait here child.”  
  
You nodded before pulling off your shirt. You had a feeling the Jade knew what it was which made you feel better. Cikluh came back with a small bag and took out two clearly different color bottles and a stethoscope like device. “Excellent now lean back a little for me.”  
  
You leaned back as you watched her and felt her gently touching certain parts of your upper and lower stomach. As she broke away the door opened which had you both look at the door to see two of the younger Jade’s walk in and stare at the pair of you. “Cikluh?”  
  
Cikluh frowned; “Begone! I’m working!”  
  
Both jumped back as she hissed loudly which had you look at her. The two young Jades stepped right back out seeing they weren’t wanted there. She glanced at you which caused you to hold up your hands in a submitting gesture.  
  
She huffed lightly before putting the listen device into her ears then placed the cold metal on your stomach. She hummed lightly moving it around before taking it away and out of her ears and placed it back in the bag. “Thank you. Now you may place your shirt on.”  
  
You shrugged on your shirt and had to ask; “Do you know-”  
  
Cikluh nodded; “Yes but one more test for me then I’ll tell you child.” You nodded as she picked up the first colored vial and shook it lightly before she opened it. “Smell this for me...” You were a little confused but you sniffed the vial. “Does that smell good?” She asked you.  
  
You inhale more deeply this time and it did smell good to you but the smell was like the spice that the Highblood like to bathe in at the end of the night before bed. You nodded. “Yes it smells like the Highblood’s bath water. Mmm...”  
  
Cikluh chuckled before placing the cap back on and shaking the other one. Which she then repeated the process but this time when she opened the vial you leaned away from the vial not even needing to sniff it. You plugged your nose as your eyes started to water form the smell. “Oh gods that smells horrible! What is it concentrated corpses?!”  
  
The Jade laughed merrily as she closed the vial so you could get the smell out of your nose. “So why did you make me do that?”  
  
The Jade grabbed your hands in hers. She looked three times younger at the moment. “Oh Mistress! You’re with grub! You must have hit your breeding season and not noticed. Oh the Master will be so pleased to hear this! I need to tell the cooks to change your diet and we’ll need to tell Darkleer so you have more guards on you. Oh and clothes we’ll have to make you new clothes and-”  
  
She looked overly happy as she helped you down but you were dumb founded. You were pregnant?! How was that even possible! You had known that you hadn’t had your monthly cycle in a while but you thought it was stress related. “H-how long?”  
  
The Jade purred; “A quarter of a season dear. So not very long I'm surprised you didn’t know sooner.”  
  
You frowned whats a quarter of a season. You frowned a little thinking about it. You thought about it if she said it like it was not that long you figured you must be like two months or two and a half months.  
  
You licked your lips lightly. “Cikluh can we keep this between you and me please. I-I don’t want it to spread just yet and I would like to tell the Highblood before we do everything else if that’s okay.”  
  
Cikluh frowned a little before nodding. “Alright dear but I must tell the Chef of a diet change that is more for the grub then yours I’m afraid. But I can let it slide that your need is because you are ill but I will need to let them know why before you hit the brooding stage. And Darkleer he is a good troll on secrets because this is for your and the grubs protection.”  
  
You nodded as you sighed; How were you going to tell them it wasn’t going to work like that. You were dreading that talk. “Come lets go tell the Chef he needs to know and regardless so does Darkleer.” You nodded lightly as she offered you her arm.  
  
As you both walked through the hive you both did get looks but Cikluh dismissed the looks by thanking you with escorting her to Darkleer’s office. As you both came to Darkleer’s office she unhooked her arm from yours. “You wait here child. I will be but a moment.”  
  
You nodded; “Of course Jade Mother.”  
  
You smiled as she winked at you before knocking on the door before opening it. You stood leaning against the wall after a couple of minutes. You could hear the muffled sounds of talking but not much else.  
  
You looked at the door when you heard almost a muffled surprised sound. You looked at the door from your feet when Darkleer ripped open his door looking at you with almost an surprise look which was written all over his face. “Mutant?!”  
  
You looked at him then back at your feet nodding lightly as a blush took over your face. “As far as the Jade mother told me.”  
  
Darkleer reined in his facial expression before waving you into the room and closed the door to his office. You had been in his office before it was always so clean. Everything was clear and in it’s proper place.  
  
As he walked to his desk he looked at you and the Jade. “This must remain a secret from the rest of the population till the time is right. Cikluh let Qinkal know of this development and make sure the Highblood isn’t aware of this for now. We don’t need him distracted well the Empress will show up tonight. As for you mutant I order you to stay safe. I will arrange some of the assassin's to keep an eye on you during the day and let those Beasts know as well it’s not as if they can talk.” You nodded. “I will let the Chef know of the meal plan change for her as well Jade mother. If that is all then you both may go.Oh and Cikluh make sure she gets back safe to the stables as the fish-face is coming tonight.”  
  
Cikluh bowed; “Yes General Darkleer. Come dear let’s get you back.”  
  
You both spoke took your leave from the room and where wlaking through the halls. Yo both spoke lightly about at what times to come to the Jade’s room up for check ups as well as clothes adjustments. You both came to the narrow passageway which Cikluh moved from beside you to in front of you so you could follow her.  
  
As she stepped out into the bigger hallway you both were caught by surprise. As Cikluh was one second in front of you the next she was on the floor dead with her neck angled wrong. You quickly knelt by her side in a panic. “Jade mother!”  
  
Her face was twisted in a horrified one which you glared up. A very tall sea dweller troll stood there with almost a ring of very bulky bluebloods standing around her. Your glare at the blueblood growing and the troll uric her eyebrow. “Why did you do that! She’s done nothing to you gutter-bloods! Why did you kill her!”  
  
The troll looked at you partly amused and angry. The blueblood’s were disgusted even as one of them spoke. “The Bitch blood is in the way of the Empress vile vermin. You should show respect to the rule of Alterina the mighty Empress.”  
  
All you saw was a sea dweller which you acted on. “Where is she then? Cause all I see is a vile sea dweller.”  
  
The sea dweller whistled lightly at you before she gave a cruel smile. The over bulky blueblood snarled as he moved to attack you. Before you could move though you felt someone grab your shirt and jerk you back into there chest.  
  
You glanced behind you as Darkleer was the one who grabbed the back of your shirt causing the hit to avoid you. He shouted at you about to lecture you; “Vermin-!”  
  
Qinkal who was behind him moved to you as she shouted at you. “What are you doing!”  
  
You looked at her puffing up. “They killed Cikluh because of some stupid bitch who’s not even here!” Qinkal turned an unhealthy shade of dark jade as you pointed at the troll in the middle of them. “all I see is a fucking fi-” Qinkal slapped her hand over your mouth before you could finish your sentence. Darkleer looked on at you for a second like you had a death sentence.  
  
The Sea dweller troll spoke; “The Grand Highblood keeps such interesting glupping insect doesn’t he vermin.”  
  
Darkleer nodded; “Please Mighty Empress I humbly ask you to ignore this vile and untamed insect. It lacks proper schoolfeeding...”  
  
You looked at Darkleer with a surprised looked before looking back at the troll. That fish face was the evil Empress?! You thought she would look a bit more evil then a glorified pimp.  
  
The Empress spoke this time shaking you from your thoughts. “No, vile blue let me take this vile insects to it’s most distasteful glupping master.”  
  
Darkleer’s jaw tensed for a fraction of a second before he bowed. “Yes Empress. Let me help you take it to the master.” Darkleer couldn’t think of anything else. He almost blamed himself for not keeping you in his office till the Empress was gone. He assumed the Jade would have taken you through the hidden passages not through the hive.  
  
The Empress glared down before huffing. Darkleer made sure to grip only your clothes or you’d have a snapped bones as he gripped tightly onto you and pushed you forward. You looked up at Darkleer who was glaring down at you.  
  
He turned before he could fully walk away. “Bitch blood get that fucking troll outside to the motherfucking bark-beasts. Useless bitch.” You didn’t get to see Qinkal’s reaction as Darkleer kept you walking straight.  
  
It wasn’t terribly a far walk to the throne room but before you all could go in the Empress spoke. “Give it to me vile blue.”  
  
Darkleer looked at her before unwillingly handing you over to her as he stood outside the doors. You shivered as you felt her hand around the back of your neck. You gave a little glance back at Darkleer who seemed to plead to you to do as your told.  
  
You gulped lightly as she moved you forward with her. The blueblood guards all stood on the walls in her salute. You looked in front of you to see the Highblood with his legs crossed with a bored expression with Redglare beside him with her hands behind her back so she was standing straight.  
  
Both seemed to pause seeing you with the Empress. You looked down showing you got into trouble and you could see the Highblood's finger twitch lightly. If you survived this you may not survive the fall out of this. The Empress flinched her free hand at her trolls who walked out of the throne room.  
  
As the doors closed everyone was silence. You forced all your thought n keeping your breath even as the Empress spoke. “You whale need to teach your vile and blasphemous thing manners Highblood. Or I’m sure it wouldn’t last long...”  
  
The Highblood huffed through his nose. “It’s a motherfucking hard motherfucking pet to motherfucking train. It seems to motherfucking like to bite the motherfucking hand who motherfucking feeds it.”  
  
The Empress’s mouth twitched lightly. “A glupping pet?”  
  
The Highblood remained neutral well Redglare tensed as the Empress had moved her hand on the crook of your neck. Her long nails seemed to poke at your tender flash as moved her fingers in an thinking motion. “So this is the glupping pet you’ve been hiding Highblood since the party? It’s very disobeiant and untamed insect. I think I should glupping teach in manners...”  
  
You stared rather straight at the head of you with an clenched jaw. You were on very thin egg shells even more so as you closed your eyes tensing as you felt her fingernails poke and point into your throat as her hand moved up a bit. “It’s be a shame if I were to _accidentally_ let my hand slip.”  
  
The Highblood finally spoke very normally. “I don’t motherfucking care what you motherfucking do to my motherfucking toy motherfucker. But I motherfucking need her to motherfucking caught the motherfucking heretics.”  
  
The Empress looked at him humming. You turned your face away as you felt her nails dig into your flesh some causing it to bleed. “How will you glupping do that land vermin?”  
  
The Highblood smiled evilly. “Motherfucking do an motherfucking fake motherfucking public torture. Draw the motherfuckers like motherfucking paw-beast to motherfucking milking beast liquid.”  
  
The Empress snared; “No glupping why that will working. No vile glupping land vermin will go out to stop that. If anyfin you’ll say it’s an glupping execution. That shell get glupping around faster.”  
  
The Highblood narrowed his eyes. “motherfucking fine but my motherfucking toy is motherfucking not going to be motherfucking culled. That is motherfucking me to decided when motherfucking bitch is motherfucking ready. I motherfucking own it.”  
  
The Empress snared before they two got into the nit picking plans. By the end of it the plan was settled. They would use the real you as bait before using the illusions from the Laugh Assassin to pretend to be you during the real trial. You would be placed in a safe house above the execution platform where the Empress would be able to see both you and the platform. You would be bound by chains and have Darkleer watching you with the Empress’s head Knight-General as well.  
  
As far as at the moment you were off the hook for the charges with been with the group. The Empress looked little impressed with the plan she agree. “Fine vile land vermin but you better glupping get ready I glupping what this fin done by the two weeks. If I change anyfin I’ll let you now glupping vermin.”  
  
The Highblood nodded before more or less getting up as she let you go. As the Empress turned around and left you where you were. You sighed in relief that was not something you wished to repeat anytime soon.  
  
You didn’t get to relax long as the Highblood looks at you before whacking you across the face with his hand thankfully it was a back handed whack sparing your from his rather deadly claws.  
  
You held your cheek for a moment before you snapped at him. “Fuck you! I’m not going to stand by and-Let me go!”  
  
The Highblood had grabbed you by the shirt lifting you up to snarl in your face. But instead of a snarl and the control he wanted you forcefully gave him a headbutt to the face. He drop you before holding his nose.  
  
The Highblood was going to take a hand to you but Redglare moved in between the pair of you her hand where on both your chests. “Enough! Stop this in fighting wouldn’t solve anything.”  
  
The Highblood stared at Redglare. “I motherfucking know that motherfucker! But she motherfucking needs to bemotherfucking punished. She motherfucking-”  
  
Redglare shushed the Highblood gently. “Did what any Mistress would do. You may lie to the Empress about your involvement with Y/n but you can't to the people here. If you want to punish her then make her sleep in the stables but do not take your hand to her Highblood or you’ll break her. Is that what you want?” The Highblood snorted loudly before looking away.  
  
Redglare turned to you; “As for you Y/n. What were you thinking! I know you were angry but to mouth off to the Empress is going to get everyone in this hive culled!”  
  
You snared at her; “I didn’t fucking know that fish bitch was the fucking Empress!”  
  
Redglare sighed before pinching her nose before looking at the Highblood. “It is best that you keep her locked up till this blows over. We know have a quick plan which should work just fine. I’ll help organize the fake public execution.”  
  
Highblood nodded as Redglare looked at the pair of you. “Well I’ll leave you both to make up. I will go speak to Darkleer about the plan before we’ll meet you in your main office Highblood.” She slipped out of the throne room door not wanting to be anywhere near the both of you at the moment. You and the Highblood were frustrating to say the least when you both were angry.  
  
As soon as the throne room door closed it was silent between you and the Highblood. The Highblood watched as you stewed. He could tell you were about to boil over from how hard you were clenching your jaw and how tightly you were gripping your hands. The Highblood gave a smug smirk as you turned your eyes on him. No words were needed to know you wanted to kill him at the moment.  
  
You spoke very harshly; “I should fucking beat you over the head with your own fucking weapon! Your a fucking idiot you know that!”  
  
The Highblood’s lips twitched a little before he pointed one of his clubs at you. “I motherfucking should motherfucking club the motherfucking blood out of you motherfucker for this motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking problem.”  
  
You glared at him before snapping. “I’d like to see you fucking try asshole!”  
  
The Highblood swung the club at you lazily which you dodged of course. You glared at him before you spotted the other club beside his chair. You did a very poor combat roll to it before grabbing onto the handle of the weapon. You’d beat him over the head with his own weapon maybe that’d beat some sense into his thick skull.  
  
You went to swing the weapon only to struggle to even move the damn thing a inch. The Highblood looked at you and laughed. Not a small laugh no a roaring laugh that echoed through the walls and even had the guards peek in to see what was going on.  
  
You gave the Highblood a dirty glare as you trying to even lift the club. Your faced turned into a hurt red color before you shoved the spiked weapon onto one of his feet. Which you of course landed beside him instead causing him to laugh more. Your brows almost seemed to fusion together from the glare you were giving him.  
  
You felt hatred bubble in your stomach before you shouted at him. “I hate you! God your infuriating! Just you wait I’m wipe that smile off your face!”  
  
You jumped up and down fuming. The Highblood gave a right smirk seeing you like this. “You motherfucking hate me motherfucking wicked mutant?”  
  
He flicked you in the face with his finger against you to give an raged shout before you run up and kicked his shin instead. The Highblood growled in pain before he glared down at you. He was playing around but if you didn’t want to play he’d teach you manners. “Motherfucker!”  
  
The Highblood moved to grab you but you dodged his hand before lunging at it trying to cause some injury to him but to the Highblood you were nothing more then a tick. He shook his arm with a tight look on his face. He swore as he shook you off onto his throne chair as he rubbed the spot you had bitten. “Motherfucking pathetic. I’ll motherfucking so you how to motherfucking bite motherfucker.”  
  
Your face thoroughly very sour as you spoke. “If I’m so fucking sad your pathetic piece of shit. I’m not a fucking coward who fucking bows to an weak ass sea dweller! At least I can fucking stand up for my own people. Your so low on the fucking scale that even the low bloods have to pity you to get what you want. Because you have to the fucking lowest of the blood scale to suck your bulge mutant!”  
  
The Highblood roared if you wanted to play black he’d play black.  
  
A few hours and room change later the Highblood shifted lightly as he woke up from feeling the fur blankets against his bare flesh. He turned slightly to see you were asleep beside him with your fists curled up near your face. How did you both get to the room?  
  
The Highblood huffed lightly as he got up from the nest. He hummed lightly remembering you both have went from the throne through the back passage ways to the room fighting. He had dragged you because you were fighting him.  
  
It was one of the more better black pailing you both had with each other. The Highblood shook his head before going to look for his pants you had no doubly hide somewhere just to piss him off. The Highblood searched lightly only to find his pants were shredded he snared before he glanced for at you as you were curled up asleep in the nest.  
  
Your body was littered with scratches and bites from the black pailing you both had just finished. His eyes narrowed on your throat as it seemed have a light purplish bruise on it from his grip. He hummed he’d have to be more careful with you.  
  
The Highblood turned his back before going to his clothing holder and pulling out another pair of clean pants as well as a shirt since he still couldn’t find his. He had to look somewhat good as he was going to meet Redglare and Darkleer.  
  
After a quick stop in the bathroom to fix his face paint he was gone out the door. He had slammed the door just to piss you off which he snickered at as he heard you groan through the wooden door. The Highblood stomped away not to far to the main office.

I don't own the picture it belongs to the respected artist-san and I apologize for putting type all over it!  
  
The Highblood opened the door to his office to see Redglare sitting in his chair and Darkleer standing there like a perfect statue. Redglare glanced up at him; “You’re late.”  
  
The Highblood snorted; “I’m on motherfucking time motherfucker. You and motherfucking Darkleer were motherfucking early.” Redglare rolled her eyes as she got up from his chair as he came over to sit down.  
  
As soon as he was comfortable both of them started on him. Darkleer reported first though; “We’ve told everyone in the hive you are going to publicly execute the mutant because of a request from the Empress.”  
  
Redglare continued; “But no one knows that she isn’t going to be hurt. As far as everyone else is concerned she’s going to die which leads me to our next topic. You are going to have to keep her locked up where nothing can reach her. As well the Empress has sent some interesting requests on the matter as well it seems. Looks like she wasn’t as satisfied as we thought.”  
  
Redglare handed him the papers to read over. The Highblood glanced over the papers her requests were all fine but the one about you being blindfold and at her side wasn’t. The Highblood for now grabbed his quill and circled the one demand and scribbled down ‘change later’.  
  
The Highblood looked up before he spoke; “Darkleer, take my motherfucker into my motherfucking chanting motherfucking tower. Keep her motherfucking locked up till we are motherfucking ready to motherfucking move on the motherfucking Empress’s motherfucking command. You motherfucking will be guarding the motherfucking door as will the motherfucking assassin’s." The Highblood turned his sights on Redglare. "Redglare, you motherfucking are making all the proper motherfucking arrangements for a motherfucking public execution as motherfucking planned. I’ll motherfucking deal with the motherfucking fish bitch on the other motherfucking stuff. Make motherfucking sure everyone is in motherfucking place. I’m not motherfucking losing my motherfucking wicked motherfucking bitch again.”  
  
Darkleer waited till the Highblood was done before he bowed a little before speaking; “I’ll make the room more comfortable then. If you would excuse me Master Highblood and-” Darkleer turned and bowed to Redglare. "Lady Redglare." Without anymore said Darkleer marched out going to do what he was told to do.  
  
Redglare looked at the Highblood who gave a big tired yawn before relaxing against his chair. Redglare smirked lightly teasing him; “Tough keeping up with the younger crowd?”  
  
The Highblood scowled before snorting as he closed his eyes. “Not a motherfucking chance motherfucker. Motherfucking bitch takes the motherfucking fight right out of a motherfucker when she motherfucking can motherfucking last three motherfucking rounds.”  
  
Redglare’s eyes twitched before she gave a disgusted sound. “Gross Kurloz.”This caused the Highblood to laugh a little before he and Redglare dissolved into chatting about the plan and fixing up a response to the Empress’s demands.  
  
Else where in the hive the underground movement of Signless followers had all clamored together seeing what to do about this new information that was giving to them. At the moment Qinkal stared at the bluebloods who were discussing about what to do because they all were divided on what to do. Should they inform Signless about this or should they not.  
  
Qinkal bit at her lip before speaking; “We need to tell the Signless. We need to send a talon-beast to him with what we do know because I won’t let Lord Highblood possibly kill the Mistress. As she is our only hope in both surviving this place and the chance to save our world. The Highblood has gone so far as to lock her away in the tower with Sir Darkleer as the door keeper. We must for the fate of the world send the message. I doubt it is a trick or a trap as many of you have heard of there fights.”  
  
The group looked at her as another blueblood spoke; “I agree with Qinkal on this. We must think not only whats best for the revolution but for our times here as well. If we let her slip through our hands no one will ever be safe from the monsters clubs again.”  
  
The group nodded about it before giving the talon-beast handler the message to send. The blueblood spoke again just before the letter carrier who would deliver it. “Everyone try to gather more information about what the Highblood's plans are. I know it will be easy enough to ask Lady Redglare by pretending to make preparations that have gone wrong but we need to collect and sent another report after this one so they know what's going on.”  
  
As everyone split apart knowing the general game plan Qinkal was left to sigh. Everything was now left in the Gog’s hands now.  
  
Signless and group pov  
  
Signless was carefully planning there next move from the Inn room in Nhafer village. Signless paused from his studying of the map and routes when a talon beast landed on the window ledge pecking at the glass to get him to let it in.  
  
Signless frowned before he opened the window letting it in. The creature bounced onto the map before squawking at him with the letter on his back. “Odd...”  
  
Signless’s voice had Dolorosa perk up from the material she was sewing in her hands. “What is odd?”  
  
Signless gestured to the bird. “It’s from the bluebloods in Grimak territory where the Grand Highblood's hive is.”  
  
Psiioniic seemed to frown; “What the fuck do they want?”  
  
Signless pulled the letter from the beast’s back before popping it open and reading it. Signless’s face dropped before he clenched his jaw. Disciple frowned as she watched him. “What’s wrong?”  
  
Signless placed the letter down so the written side was on the table. “The Highblood is going to have Y/n publicly executed for her time with us. It says it was on the Empress’s request.”  
  
Signless’s hands tighten on the table as Disciple looked at him and spoke through a clenched jaw; “What do mew want to do?”  
  
Signless looked at her. “I... I don’t know. I’m torn... I know we should go save Y/n but I’m unsure if the Highblood would really let her be culled.”  
  
Dolorosa snorted as she spoke there was toughness in her voice; “I doubt that he was going too but I guess she's just a problem for him. It seems he was far to willing to kick her around and protect her when she was useful to him but now she's just useless. This may sound cruel my son but sometimes the sacrifice of one is needed to keep the majority safe.” Dolorosa didn’t like speaking like that but it was a sacrifice for the greater good. It would make the highblood’s think they’ve won and would cause the higher caste to lower there guard.  
  
Strangely Psiioniic seemed disgusted with that thought. “No! Regardlethth of everything thhe ith a grubling thtill Rotha. They would kill her and not thtop there. It would bring thothe to there thide. We need to thave her if anything thhe have good information to uthe againtht them.” The three trolls looked at Psiioniic he had changed his tune from the last time he had saw you.  
  
Signless looked at his unit before wrinkling his nose. “We’ll talk about it more when I get more information. It seems they have little to go on other then what’s been heard and said. I’ll request more information but till then I’ll send some of our agents over to have a look at the village where it’s going to be taking place. Hopefully it’s just a nasty trick by the Highblood.” Signless gave a quick scribbled letter before he rolled it up and placed the reply into the talon-beast's back. He grabbed the beast before throwing it outside which caused it to start flying back to it's sender. Signless looked at the window before giving a silent prayer as the other three look on watching. If they were going to act on it would have to be quick but for now they would have to wait and see.  
  
In the days that followed there were more and more talon-beasts coming to the window. Signless glared long and hard at the reports he had been getting the past couple of days. The Bluebloods had been pouring information about you and the plans to have you publicly executed as well about how you were caught in the territory months earlier.  
  
He had got information from lowblood's near that location about the amounts of highblood traffic through and the buzz about it. It seemed that the stage was being set up as they were writing the letter. Dolorosa seemed to lighten up and agree that this couldn’t be a trick from the number of resources which agree with the original statement.  
  
Signless looked at his mother, mate, and friend as he spoke. “So we all agree we’ll go save her and put her under watch till we deem it safe for us to trust her.” Everyone nodded at the final plan.  
  
Psiioniic spoke; “You have thend word to the otherth?”  
  
Signless nodded; “Yes in case, I have send word a head of us if we don’t make it to the next inn within two weeks they’ll send aid to get us free.”  
  
Once everything was settled then the group left  Nhafer village to go to Wilopa village. Thankfully for the group they had gotten to Wilopa village with two days to spare which meant they would have time to have a peek around the village and see for there own eyes what was going on.  
  
Dolorosa and Psiioniic had gone out the first day to check out the village. What they had reported was that the Empress had arrived at the execution site like the reports had said but you were not with her and some bluebloods and some highbloods had been stalking the site as well. On the second day which was the day of the supposed execution Signless and Disciple had gone out there after the group had received souring reports that due to some security problems within the Highblood's hive the date of the execution had been moved for the next day but Signless didn’t believe it so he had formed an rather messy plan if it wasn’t.  
  
Disciple looked up from her spot by the local paper mill when some other follow olive-bloods walked by chatting about something about papers, red ink, and work. Disciple's eyes seemed to round slightly at that one word. She walked to them and jumped right into their conversation saying she was from a accounting troll and she was wondering about the spots here to get good red ink and such.  
  
The Olives were happy to tell her where to get some even if in reality you couldn't get red ink. She pretended to stay a bit to chat as herself and the troll started to speak in code. The fact that they knew the Signless follower code made her very happy. She liked seeing her own blood caste involved with it.  
  
Disciple was going to ask about seeing anything within town when the bells in town rang. Disciple stared as did the other followers as a rainbow painted cart pulled up with a Teal, Laugh assassins, and you in it. You were chained up by your hands as they were attached to a collar around your neck and more importantly you had been blindfolded.  
  
The cart seemed to stop in front of the stage before everyone including you got out. The teal seemed to point at you and commanded them to help you down. The two assassin’s helped you out of the cart with there hands under your arms before they got you to set your feet on the ground.  
  
Disciple narrowed her eyes as she looked at you. She noticed there was something wrong about you so as she looked on she couldn't help but to start studying your form since you looked different to her. The change had to be slight as she couldn't  fully pin point it but she also couldn’t tell what the change was either. Disciple felt her belly tighten while her jaw clenched as you were almost coerced onto the platform then forced on your knee’s with your head down.  
  
The Teal seemed to stand in front of you as she spoke. “This is the traitor to the Empire! This follower of the Heretic's was found on an mission around the Grand Highblood’s hive. For this and the other charges against the Empire she is found to be guilty and sentence to beheading at Midnight tomorrow. We request that all stores and markets are closed during this time and everyone is to attend to witness this Justice!” The Teal blood gave a bit of a difficult look. “Let this be a lesson to all those that rebel against our mighty and loved Empress! For the Empire!”  
  
A lot of trolls shouted back to her. “For the Empire!” Disciple gave a weak mumble just to look natural.  
  
There was a sudden noise almost a shout which had everyone look over before you were hit in the face with a small rock. “Highblood bitch!”  
  
The crowd seemed to quickly lose control as some trolls started to throw things at you as if to get there own brand of justice. They knew who you had belong too and had seen you with the Highblood. Disciple bit her lip as she watched you get dragged into the one hive that the Empress was using for your safety till the Bluebloods could kill you.  
  
The Bluebloods who were standing guard quickly and bloody got the crowd under control. When Disciple felt like she had enough of watching this commotion went to go tell the others about what she saw. Disciple crept down one alleyway before moving to the back of a small bar. Outside the backdoor was four barrels. Disciple move to the one barrel which was closes to the door and moved it under that barrel it had a hidden door. Disciple pull the rope on the back door of the bar before she opened the hidden door before closing it.  
  
She paused there before she heard the thud of the barrel being placed back down on the door. That’s when she started to climb down knowing it was safe to do so. As Disciple got to the last rung of the ladder she stepped off and turn to face her lover and friends. Signless looked up at her. “Disciple, what did you see?”  
  
Disciple gave a very disheartened look. “Y/n has arrived to the village as far as the reports say it is exactly what the teal-blood said to the crowd. She was chained and bound with Laugh assassin’s guarding her. That was before some lowblood’s started throwing rocks at Y/n calling her a Highblood bitch among other things. But it looks like the execution date was wrong as the Teal said it was tomorrow at midnight.”  
  
Signless nodded it was suppose to be today but he guessed it was reasonable changed as it wasn’t to far off. Signless sighed before the followers he had there looked at them. “Sir Signless what would you have us do?”  
  
Signless curled his fists. “The plan still stands get what psionic’s you can to take out the *Headsman. Mother, you and Disciple will use what forces we have here to attack and get the attention of the bluebloods. But everyone the main goal is to take out the Laugh assassins. As for me and Psiioniic we’ll concentrate on getting Y/n out of the stage and area. Then everyone else once we are clear get Dolorosa and Disciple out of the higher castes line of fire and cause as much chaos as you can.”  
  
Everyone nodded as if agreeing to the plan. One of the more younger trolls licked his lips; “What if it fails?”  
  
Signless looked at him. “Then Gog help us all if we fail.”  
  
The follower leaders all looked at each other as the room got quiet. Signless was determine he wouldn’t let this fail. Everyone quickly fell into place the next night. Before the execution started the Empress had made a bit of a show with you. As you had  your original blindfold taking off before you had been given the Empress’s blindfold of Judgment before you were taken down to the stage. Signless pulled at the plain cloak he was in as Psiioniic pressed tightly against him with his rather fake break away collar.  
  
Everyone watched as you were paraded onto the platform before you were thrown onto your knee’s with your head down. The crowd roared in both cheer and disgust as the Headsman started up the platform with his axe like weapon.  
  
He moved to the sharping block before he started to sharpen his weapon. Signless walked as everyone got into place as the Headsman finished with his weapon. When the Headsman moved to beside you the cheer was quiet.    
  
Just as the Headsman raised his weapon to bring it down Signless shouted. “Go!”  
  
The blueblood holding the axe didn’t even get the chance to think about swinging the weapon down as a blast knocked his head right off his shoulders by a rather big rock. The stage and surrounding area was quickly a battle ground between the two castes.  
  
Redglare moved slightly to dodge any attack as her mind wondered. She was thankful you were blindfolded to what was happening down here because she knew no doubt you would be shouting from the top of hive behind them.  
  
Psiioniic sent a powerful psionic blast through a bluebloods chest as he alone stormed onto the stage. Psiioniic quickly cut the ropes around your wrists before moving in front of you to take off the blindfold.  
  
You seemed to tremble under his touch as he undid the blind. Psiioniic sen your eyes were closed before they tighten hearing the clash of weapons. Psiioniic rubbed his thumb over your cheek. “Y/n, open your eyeth. We need to get you out of here.”  
  
Psiioniic looked into your eyes only to find purple ones looking back. A smug smile flashed razor teeth. “Boo!” Before Psiioniic could react club landed on his temple sending him into the wooden ground of the stage because it knocked him out cold.  
  
The heretic’s turned to see what they thought was you holding onto a club with a smug look at your face and Psiioniic on the ground knocked out. Disciple looked at you horrified till you spoke; “Just like the other motherfucking vermin lowbloods’. Fucking pathetic.”  
  
Signless inhaled the voice wasn’t yours as it was a deep low male voice. The hand snapped it’s fingers causing the illusion to dispel into a Laugh Assassin. He jumped down onto the ground as bluebloods grabbed Psiioniic. “We can motherfucking do this two motherfucking ways motherfucker. You can motherfucking surrender and motherfucking accept defeat or...” The bluebloods took a knife to Psiioniic’s throat. “You can watch as we motherfucking cull every last one of your fucking followers.”  
  
Signless didn’t hesitate as he spoke. “We’ll surrender just let him go.” The Laugh assassin pointed to the group of lowbloods. “Call them fucking off.” Signless nodded before shouting the retreat which the followers heeded.  
  
The blueblood’s let Psiioniic go causing Signless to run and catch his falling out cold friend. Psiioniic landed on Signless thankfully before the bluebloods grabbed them. A couple of the assassin’s and bluebloods laughed at them.  
  
The one who tricked them couldn't help but talk smugly. “Who do you think you are vile mutant? You truly thought that the Grand Highblood would put is toy to execution! Ha! Don’t fucking worry your little spy's have been fucking dealt with too.”  
  
Signless frowned lightly before he was shoved into the prisoners cart. Signless closed his eyes as the doors were slammed closed. The assassin was right what was he thinking.  
  
You meanwhile were safely in danger by the Empress. You were knelt beside her sitting body because if the plan didn’t go right you were the collateral for it. To say you were terrified was an understatement you could hear everything around you and the sounds were horrible.  
  
The only thing that worried you more then the Empress’s nails on your neck was the fact you didn’t know if you had gotten your old friends caught or worse. You shivered as she started to laugh. “Ex-shell-ent seems the glupping vile insects have been caught. You are one lucky glupping vermin.”  
  
You heard the door open as you clenched your jaw. A voice you pinned as Darkleer’s spoke up; “Mighty Empress the heretics have been captured. They will be transported to Master Grand Highblood’s hive. Lady Redglare is making her way up to the hive to make sure the sentencing goes to your will. So we humbly wait for you leave to the hive.”  
  
The Empress gave a smug chuckle as she gripped the back of your neck. “Oh I glupping think there still one glupping heretic left. Don’t we now blue vermin.”  
  
You could hear the emotionless answer of Darkleer’s “Yes I am aware that she was a follower of the heretic’s but it is also only nine sweeps old. Under your rule of conducts you have that anyone under the sweep-age of ten isn’t effected by the punishment of the unit if they are older then them by five sweeps. The Heretic group is ten to twenty sweeps her elder. But more then that she is the master’s pet. Which then under the slavery rules of conduct-”  
  
The Empress hissed; “I will deal with that glupping later. Take me to my cart vile blue.”  
  
You stood there as the Empress left with Darkleer. You stood there unsure of what to do as you heard the door close and the sounds of feet downing down the stairs. You hummed before starting to move your hands to pull down the blindfold.  
  
You didn’t get to move your arms very far when you felt someone had a sharp instrument by your neck as they commanded you. “Kneel.”  
  
You frowned as you did as you were told partly because it sounded like you were about to die if you did. The voice sounded familiar to you though you wished you could place it. You waited for a while till you heard the sound door clicking opened again. “General-Knight Nitram the Empress has asked for you to go to her carriage at once.”  
  
You sighed a bit relaxing it was Qinkal who had come in. You heard her sigh before speaking again this time though you couldn’t grasp the words. You heard the heavy sounds of boots hitting the floor before the door closed.  
  
You jumped slightly as suddenly there was a hand on your shoulder. “Y/n child, come we need to leave.” You struggled as she helped you up. You were happy to see her under the circumstances. “Qinkal can you take off this blindfold or at least these chains? I need to see if there isn’t-”  
  
Qinkal shushed you. “The walls have ears and eyes child. Come I will explain what has happened in the Lady’s carriage.”  
  
Qinkal looped her arm into yours as she set you off in a fast pace walk even as you both went down the stairs. She even went so far as to shove you into the carriage when you both got to it before she closed the door behind the pair of you and set you onto one of the benches. Qinkal quickly knocked on the wall behind you which had you jerk forward a little as the carriage started to go. To say you were confused was a understatement. It felt like you were being rushed. “Qinkal, what’s going on?!”  
  
You asked loudly to get a crossed the frustration you were starting to feel but she shushed you. “Relax Y/n, you’re in Lady Redglares’ carriage.”  
  
You frowned before calming your tone. “Qinkal what is going on. What happened to my friends? What is happening to the hive? And why can’t I take off these things yet?!”  
  
Qinkal licked her lips gently before sighing. “One question at a time child. First about the ‘heretics’ they have been captured and chained but at the moment are safe. The cart is heading to the hive as we speak for both Lady Redglare and our lord to judge the sentencing with the Empress’s approval. This approval also leads to the reason why I can’t take the chains off because simply I do not have the key to  do that. But as far as the blindfold goes that is the only thing that is keeping you from the noose. You must understand that to be blindfolded by the Empress is saying that you were blind to what the heretic's were doing and by taking it off you are saying that you were aware of the chaos they were causing. This is your first and last trial mutant. If you take that blindfold off then I might as well give you a rope and hang you myself.”  
  
Your lip quivered a little as you spoke in a hushed tone. “That makes no sense Qinkal...”  
  
Qinkal sighed; “It doesn’t to many mutant there's a reason why only the teal go into law.”  
  
You wrinkled your nose before asking again. “What’s happening at the hive?”  
  
Qinkal gave a grimaced face not that you could see. “I don’t know mutant if anything they are setting up for the heretics in both guards and in other needed preparations.”  
  
You seemed to pause before pointing out something. “Qinkal aren’t there followers in the hive? I mean the group wouldn’t know about me other wise so c-can’t they possibly and hopefully get the group out?”  
  
Qinkal looked at you for a moment she wanted to tell you about her involvement with the underground hive resistant but she was uneasy about it. There was a mighty purge the day before she didn’t know who was left alive so she figured it was best to not say anything just to be safe. “I do not think there is but if there are followers left in the hive I would see them not doing anything in fear of being culled as well. I am sure though a heretic group like that has something in place to where if they don’t arrive somewhere on time that group will come and rescue them. Or maybe you could talk to the Highblood after the Empress leaves he may be willing to listen as this would give him a headache no doubt.”  
  
This caused you to give a tiny dry laugh. “Y-yeah that’s true thanks Qinkal. I know you don’t like talking about this.”  
  
Qinkal looked around a little before commenting. “Anytime Mistress." The rest of the way was silent between the two of you. You didn’t know you had arrived in the hive till you heard loud bellows of motherfucker this and motherfucker that.  
  
While you were on your way to the hive Redglare had been watching the Highblood who had been throwing a fit since he heard the heretic’s were caught and if they were caught then the Empress didn’t need you anymore. But the problem was that you were part of heretic’s group originally and the concern was you’d be killed as one by the Empress. Redglare looked up as there was two whistles signaling of approaches of two carriages.  
  
Both Redglare and the Highblood were expecting that one of the carts was going to be the prisoners cart but instead what they had gotten was only the two troll carriages which in itself wasn’t a good sign. Redglare and the Highblood both came to the front as the carriages pulled to a stop. Out of the first carriage was the Empress with a smug look on her face as well as Darkleer who looked how he should which was with a emotionless servant like face.  
  
Darkleer bowed to the Empress before saluting the Highblood which caused the Highblood to glared; “Motherfucker where is the motherfucking prisoners cart?!”  
  
Darkleer frowned before answering; “They were going through the Condesce valley to protect the cart from possible attacks as planned. I’m sure they won’t be long master.”  
  
The Highblood narrowed his eyes at Darkleer till the second carriage’s door had opened which caused him to turn his head to stare. As he did he seen Qinkal come out lifting her skirts slightly before standing on the ground with her hand reaching into the carriage. The Highblood watched as the Jade helped you out of the carriage as your hand gripped onto hers seeming to be bit unsure of where you fully were.  
  
The Jade turned you to his direction before moving you to him with gentle pushes and when you were an arms length away the Highblood reached out for you. One of his hands moved under your arm as he stood there as you were handed back to him by Qinkal. He pulled you close into his body as he gave you a quick glance over even as you were holding onto his arm and shirt still blindfolded.  
  
The Empress scoffed “Glupping figures you glupping land vermin can’t glupping do anyfin glupping right.”  
  
The Highblood actively ignored the Empress as he undid the blindfold which caused you to blink and squinted your eyes at him as you were getting readjusted to the light. The Highblood looked from you to the Empress finally acknowledging that she even said anything.“Motherfuckers will be motherfucking club motherfucking Empress for the motherfucking delay.”  
  
You looked up at the Highblood know able to see fine without the moons lights hurting your eyes. As you tried to shift from the Highblood you where turned around by him and kept close as the main gates to the hive came open to the courtyard.  
  
Everyone who was in the courtyard stopped to look even the servants as the prisoner cart pulled up. Two of the guards had their weapons out and smeared in the lower blood colors. They saluted the Highblood. “Forgive the delay Master Highblood we ran into a group of now dead highblood traitors.”  
  
The Highblood snared lightly before giving commands. “Get the motherfuckers in the motherfucking cells! Your motherfucking late motherfucking selves will be motherfucking judge by the motherfucking Empress.”  
  
You looked up at the Highblood as you didn’t want to be here to see them paraded into the hive but you had no choice. You gripped your chained hands as you watched as your friends were shoved and paraded off the cart. You looked up at Signless who was being pulled along. The Highblood had his heavy hands on your shoulders as if to keep you in place; as Signless shouted at you almost spitefully as his eyes found yours. “We are your unit Y/n! You must not let them win; don’t let them make you betray us! Help us! Help us with our vision Y/n! You owe us that much because we are your family aren't we?!”  
  
You trembled as you watched as Signless and your other friends were dragged and carted into the dungeons of the hive with Redglare in tow to over see that nothing happens to them. You glanced up to the Highblood but he was looking to the side of you to the Empress who was smirking in a smug way. “I am please Highblood. Your pet may stay for a little longer but I would like to see it again during the trial.”  
  
As she turned her back and walked away the Highblood called to Darkleer. “Darkleer!”  
  
Darkleer moved from his spot by the cart. “Yes Lord Highblood?”  
  
The Highblood snared; “Go motherfucking to Redglare inside the motherfucking hive and motherfucking take her motherfucking back to her motherfucking hive. I motherfucking want you to motherfucking stay with her to get this motherfucking execution sorted. You motherfucking have a week to motherfucking figure it motherfucking out.”  
  
Darkleer bowed before walking away; “Yes Master Highblood.”  
  
For the next three days it was utter chaos in the hive as the Empress was making arrangements to stay in the hive as well as the other highblood's wanting to see the heretic’s get culled. As well there were a few number of hive breaches from military groups trying to break the hive defenses to get the Signless group out and you were in danger by both the highblood and lowblood groups that were running around. So the Highblood had locked you into his room you both shared and were with guards well you were outside at the stable. But for you this type of protection was killing you and making you hard to live with never mind the fact that your friends were in the hive going to be executed. The Highblood wasn’t having an easy time and his stress was through the roof. Between his heart and duty was enough but it seemed he had heretic supporters to weed out as well.  
  
At the current moment the Highblood was making his way to his block for some needed rest and a quick pailing session with you to help relieve stress. He had a full and tiring day of troll society bullshit, hive problems, Empress demands, and cullings. He was done for the day and wanted nothing more then a relaxing daytime.  
  
Unfortunately as the Highblood walked into his room he knew he was getting none of it and there was going to be a fight between you both. As you were sitting on the side of the bed with a right glare on your face but he thought it strange as your hand was brushing your stomach lightly.  
  
He had caught you doing that a lot lately but he chose to ignore the gesture as you were just smoothing out your clothes. You and the Highblood had been at each others throats for three days non-stop. He was losing his patience as  were you because neither of you were listening to each other.  
  
The fight started how it normally did which was you have gave a small baited comment about how his day was before you started to put words into his mouth which the he would correct you with a glare. You didn’t really care with what he said to the Empress and others to hide his pride as you could care less but what you did care though was the fact he as giving in to the Empress’s demands of the groups execution. You thought he was just humoring her but he was serious and you weren’t going to stand for it and you told him such.  
  
The Highblood barked at you. “I’m not in the motherfucking mood mutant. So don’t motherfucking test me.”  
  
He watched as you screwed up your face. “I don’t fucking care if you are or aren’t. You need to open your fucking eyes and look around you.”  
  
The Highblood flashed his fangs as you stood up from the bed. The Highblood huffed as he growled a clear warning he was at the end of his rope. “My motherfucking eyes are motherfucking wide open bitch! And all I motherfucking see is motherfucking vile killers who motherfucking are destroying the motherfucking empire in which I have motherfucking grown! So don’t motherfucking tell me to motherfucking open my eyes motherfucking little motherfucking bitch!”  
  
You scoffed as you stepped forward almost attacking him with your words. “You're so blind it’s not even fucking funny. All you are looking at is yourself and you're nothing special. You're just the Empress's little fucking pet till she’s done with you! Look around you! Your empire is crumbling as is your planet! She will destroy everything on you! So give them the chance to change it! You wouldn’t have to fight anymore Highblood isn't that what you want!”  
  
The Highblood went to hit you but his claws hit the nest post which left deep gashes in the wood. “I’m motherfucking no motherfucking ones motherfucking pet! Next motherfucking hit goes through your motherfucking head. So leave me the motherfucking alone bitch. You have no idea motherfucking in what I motherfucking want!”  
  
The Highblood stormed away from you but you weren’t done with him yet and he knew it. It was a violent dance you both played. As the Highblood walked into the bathroom you circled him slightly as he stepped into the bathroom. “Why are you doing this! This isn’t going to do anything but show you’re an obedient slave!”  
  
The Highblood had enough as he snapped at you well he turned on his heels to face you. “I’m motherfucking doing it because it’s the only motherfucking way to motherfucking protect you! You're my motherfucking toy and I’ll be motherfucking damned to let you motherfucking go!”  
  
You pointed your finger at him screaming back to put him in his place. “Don’t fucking hide behind the fact you have diluted this stupid game of toy and owning me!”  
  
The Highblood turned his head snarling at you bright red eyes stared at you only dots of purple remained. “Motherfucker you don’t motherfucking-”  
  
You screeched at him. “You do something because you love someone not because their your toy! If you must do it for someone then do it because you love me and-” You bite your tongue as you screwed up your face.  
  
The Highblood roared at you. “and who motherfucker! I’m not motherfucking putting my life on for motherfucking-" This caused the Highblood ranted about your friends but you didn’t mean them.  
  
You growled before throwing a drinking glass at him from the table. It missed his head but the Highblood grabbed your shoulders as he roared. You glared up into his eyes e/c met enraged red as you roared back. “Just because you fucked this up once with your first mate doesn’t mean I'm fucking going to stand here and let you tell me that your protecting me! All you're doing is submitting to her! I’m not your fucking puppet or your fucking official ma-”  
  
You didn't get to finish anything as he shoved you against the wall and punched a rather big hole into the wall by your head before he walked out of the room bellowing. “Don’t motherfucking dare motherfucking vermin bitch! Or I’ll motherfucking see you are motherfucking culled!”  
  
You huffed as the blood pounded in your head. You curled your fists together before screaming in your own blood like rage. You grabbed a bowl off the table before hurling it at his head this time it broke against the back of his skull as he turned away to leave out the bedroom door. “I don't want to fucking see your fucking face you fucking vermin pig! I hope your bitch is watching cause she’d be fucking disappointed in you! You're nothing but a heartless monster!”  
  
You retreated back into the room before slamming and locking the door before letting out a shout of uncapped rage. You moved around the room unsure of what you were doing in the blind rage. After you calm down a little you stood in the Highblood’s room huffing having had broken anything you could that was breakable.  
  
You were just so angry with him how dare he say he did it because he was protecting you. He wasn’t protecting anything was he? He was just being possessive because he thought there was something going on between you and Signless even when you had chose him instead. The Highblood did say at one time he would try to lessen the charge but it wasn’t a promise and maybe more of a lie to appease you.  
  
The problem was did you either follow him to his office and more or less call him out on everything he just said to you. Which you may just get your friends killed out of his possessiveness. But even if you didn't it may not change what he was going to kill them. Either way if you did or didn't they were going to be killed. The only other option was to get them out yourself which was dangerous on it's own.  But didn't the possibly peace out way the danger.  
  
You collapsed onto the bed for a moment before you looked at your hands. You were unsure of what you were going to do. You covered your face in your hands to help yourself think but it didn’t help as there was more riding on this then you would ever let him now. As you gained control over yourself you knew what you had to do. As you opened the door you knew were you were going.  
  
You ran down the hallway and down the hidden stairs to the dungeon guard rotation rooms. You were going to get your old friends out yourself. Fuck the Highblood he was just being possessive and you couldn’t get it through his thick brain that he was just going to get himself and everyone killed.  
  
But more importantly it wasn’t just for him but someone else. Someone no one in the hive knew about. You were going to give him or her the chance to see life beyond the crumbling shell of this society so that it could live in peace and happiness. Because wasn't that would you promised to protect future generations from harm.  
  
It wasn’t long before you entered the first guard room. You slid the door open and glance at the curtain covering the door. You peaked a little to see no one was in the room. You slid out before moving around the room through the papers on the desks glancing at each of them to see where the key would be and which dungeon block the group was in. There wasn’t really anything there other then papers about the a slight drop in culling trolls as well as troubles at the Highblood’s land borders.  
  
You started to read some of the papers on the desk. These paper were troubling at best it seems that there was a number of issues going on that you didn't know about. You were so busy in looking at the papers that you were jerked out of your trance by the click of the door. You whipped your head around as the door opened.  
  
You bit the inside of your lip as you dropped the papers back to there place and turned around. You covered your emotions as you heard the troll speak. “Mutant! What are you doing here!”  
  
You glared as the blue summoned his weapon to no doubt cut you down. You quickly thought on your feet, “The Highblood wanted me to talk to the person in charge of the heretic group dungeon section. He wanted to make sure the Jade was p-placed down for slavery.” You gave an rather fake laugh; “As you know an defective Jade is a slave Jade.”  
  
The Blueblood paused before he unsummoned his weapon as he give a cracked smile. “True enough mutant bitch but you came to the wrong guard room. You want the one to the far east of the hive wing right by the talon-beast room. Commander Voljiu has the command over them. You just hurry along now before the others show up.”  
  
You bowed to him before exiting the room from the door. As he closed the door you sighed in relief. That went better then you thought. You were rather thankful most bluebloods were unyielding to things that sounded like command work. They love order and rules that was for sure.  
  
You moved down one hall before pausing as a thought came up how were you going to get the keys? It wasn’t like you could over power the troll. You came to a rushed answer which was you would have to kill him. You didn’t waste anymore thought into it as no blueblood who just give you the keys. They'd kill you before they did that so you needed a weapon that was small enough that could be hid but sharp enough that you could somehow kill a troll. You wondered for a moment before it dawned on you. The feeding knife that you used to cut the bags of feed for Pride and Glutton.  
  
It was prefect for this as it was both small that you could hide it in your boot or sleeve and it was sharp enough to kill someone with. You wouldn’t get a chance to do it from the front but hit the right area in the back of the neck and they’d be dead.  
  
You rushed to the stable with a moment to spare though you knew you had to keep yourself calm and look it. Like it was nothing weird going on or someone would catch on. You knew that the courtyard trolls knew on rare times after you had a fight with the Highblood that you would come to give the two beast’s some extra oats.  
  
It wasn’t like someone was going to ask what you were doing anyways. You moved to the stable before climbing over the fence and opening the doors. Both Pride and Glutton looked at you in surprised as you winked at them speaking. “I had a fight with asshole so I figured I’ll piss him off some and go against your routine. So go on and run around.”  
  
The two gave you happy looks before running around in the fenced in area. You slipped into the stable from the doors before going to the tool corner. You moved things around in the stable looking for the knife you used to cut the feed bags. You sighed as you found it under the brush and hoof scraper as you grabbed it though the door to the stable opened. “Y/n?!”  
  
You tensed as you looked around to see Redglare was looking in the stable as if trying to find you. You stuttered; “H-hey Redglare w-what are you doing here?!” You moved from your spot hiding the knife behind your back.  
  
She smiled seeing you. “Heard there was a problem in the hive was all. So I came to check in on you guys but I didn’t see you in the Highblood’s room so I was worried you had gone and done something stupid.”  
  
You laughed a little; “No but the Highblood has I think maybe you should talk to him before he continues.”  
  
You smiled forcefully and you just found your distraction. “Oh! Okay... So what are you doing in here the beasts have had there meal already and it's not last meal yet.”  
  
You frowned before speaking; “Yes b-but they still need a snack and I was cleaning up the tools too. T-they were dirty and it helps me get my mind off the fight that me and the Highblood had is all. I’ll be going back to the room as soon as I am fine and calm down.”  
  
Redglare seemed to hum before nodding. “Alright see you later Y/n. Sorry to bother you.”  
  
You smiled before waving it off with a snort. “It’s alright you're just being a friend. Good luck with the asshole!” She snickered as she closed the door.  
  
You sighed before now having to pretend slightly which meant you had to pour feed into the feed troughs. You brought the feed into there respective containers before you moved out of the stables after placing the knife into your boot carefully so that it didn't get to slice up your foot as you walked. You whistled for Pride and Glutton to come back inside. “There’s your snack for later so don’t eat it all at once. I’ll try to see you for your last meal for the night okay? Be good...”  
  
Both were very confused as you seemed rushed to leave them. It was abnormal for you because you would be normally doting on them and give them much needed affection. Pride snorted as Glutton shrieked for answers. You just smiled as you lied to them. “I have a fitting to go too or everyone will know. So pretend a little that I’m here.”  
  
You winked at them which they snickered nodding. You moved out of the stable quietly before closing the door and going into the hidden passage way from the outside of the hive. You crept long the passage ways to Commander Voljiu’s office in the East wing.  
  
It was a bit hard as you had to hide from a Jade or two which shuffled around but you got through it. You gently closed the hidden door before mapping out the quickest way to the dungeons before going to your target. You trembled from your nerves before knocking on the door. There was no turning back now.  
  
You heard the sound of shuffled feet before the door opened. “This is a surprise. What do you want mutant?” You licked your lips using the same lie from earlier. “The Highblood wanted me to talk to the person in charge of the heretic group dungeon section. He wanted to make sure the Jade was p-placed down for slavery b-but he wants to use her f-for the time being.”  
  
The older troll frowned before his eyes narrowed; “Does he now?”  
  
You nodded lightly. “Yes sir cause you know a defective Jade is a slave Jade and we’re in need of some more to help out well the other highblood's are coming to stay. You know the pissing contest.”  
  
The elder snorted before nodding. “Yes mutant I do. Come in well I go get the Jade for you and help you escort her to her new quarters then.”  
  
You smiled as he ushered you in before closing his door as he walked to his desk before pushing papers about. You stood there before kneeling down slowly and carefully watching him. You made it so it looked like you were tying your boots but really you slipped the knife into your dominant hand sleeve.  
  
“Where did I put those keys...”He mumbled as he rummaged around some more as you took a step closer.  
  
"Do you need any help?” Your face brighten a little maybe you didn't have to kill him. But the elder shook his head before you frowned.  
  
You grabbed onto your arm as you looked at the small knife in your hand before at the old trolls back. He seemed to move the papers around more. You closed your eyes for a moment before you tighten your grip on it. You mentally murmured a forgive me.  
  
You snapped opened your eyes before with all your strength rammed the knife into the base of the trolls skull. The poor old bugger didn’t even get the chance to scream or nothing. The only sound you heard was the bone cracking and the dead weight of the troll hitting the desk.  
  
You left the troll were he laid as you spotted the twenty keys on a ring under the papers his body moved. You gave an curse of course it wouldn’t be simple. You grabbed the keys before bolting from the room. You chanted in your head that the ends will justify the means and you hoped that it was the case.  
  
As you ran down to the dungeon holding the keys to your chest you knew that this was the last ditch effort to save them because no matter what happens they were died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * What Redglare mean’s is you don’t have fangs or claws. So you couldn’t really hurt her with flesh injuries as the troll skin is somewhat tough.  
> * -headsman is the axe-man the one that chops a persons head off.


	39. Our Journey: GHB Route Final Chapter 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter deals with heavy emotional matter like miscarriage, relationship abuse, and violent behaviors. 
> 
> Legend:  
> ho/snl - horn shape and length  
> h/l - hair length  
> T/n - troll name  
>  _word_ is you talking and **word** is T/n talking (you'll understand at the end)

Author note: Warning: this chapter deals with heavy emotional matter like miscarriage, relationship abuse, and violent behaviors.    
  
Redglare pov  
  
As Redglare walked around the hive she wondered why you were acting so nervous and so tense with her it was like you were hiding something from her. She figured made she should speak to you about it but she let it go as she wasn’t your morial and you were most likely upset with the Highblood.  
  
She figured you didn’t want her to you rant about him to her since she and the Highblood were morials. Redglare’s time in his hive didn’t get any easier as she had a bit of a time finding the Highblood as he wasn’t in his normal places.  
  
She made her way to the throne room which was the last place she’d check. Redglare looked at the blueblood guards who were staring at each other with fearful looks. She smiled at them as they looked at her.  
  
One looked relieved to see her as he spoke. “Lady Redglare thank goodness your here. Lord Highblood is inside the throne room and he’s acting strange. W-we are unsure of what to do. Normal we would ask Darkleer but as he is not here...”  
  
Redglare gave a light smile. “Open the doors, I’ll deal with your Lord bluebloods.”  
  
They nodded before both opened the doors for her. As Redglare stepped into the throne room she looked at the Highblood who was stand at one of the walls staring at something. He didn’t even turn around when she walked into the throne room.  
  
Redglare turned around staring at the blueblood at the door. “You two are relieved of your posts. I will stand guard.”  
  
One of the bluebloods went to speak out of relief but stop only because of her glare. He closed his mouth before bowing; “Yes, Lady Neophyte.” Redglare gave a crud nod as she closed the door lightly.  
  
As she turned round the Highblood hadn’t move and only seemed to look like he was leaning against the wall for support. Redglare approached the Highblood carefully readying herself just encase he decided to attack her. He was known to do that when he was really conflicted.  
  
As Redglare stood next to him, she could see he was struggling with himself. Redglare frowned she wished he didn't look like this. No one should ever look like this. He was the embodiment of torn duty. He looked like he was battling between his heart and his head.  
  
Well Redglare looked on at the Highblood he growled ranking his claws down the wall which had her listen to him. “They are motherfucking pounding in my motherfucking head! They are motherfucking split as they motherfucking are fighting each other motherfucking. The motherfucking messiahs motherfucking want both! I motherfucking want a motherfucking answer!”  
  
Redglare took a step back as the Highblood almost seemed ready to turn on her from a partly controlled rage to a unhinged one. Redglare knew she had to chose her words carefully or he’d do something they’d both regret. “That’s because your heart is battling the thoughts Highblood. Look at it like an outsider looking in. What does the Messiah’s tell you to do.”  
  
The Highblood looked at her before looking at the wall he slowly started to huff before he looked at her again. “They motherfucking say to motherfucking show her motherfucking why before motherfucking beating it into motherfucking her.”  
  
Redglare gave a wary smile. “Well show Y/n but don’t beat it into her or you’ll break her. Remember she’s fragile compared to us.”  
  
The Highblood frowned before looking away. “Why are you motherfucking here.”  
  
Redglare frowned a little; “It doesn’t matter go and explain to her okay. I’m sure she’ll listen Highblood it’s not like she’s doing something stupid as we speak. Considering how I seen her at the stables before coming up here. I’m sure she’s in that room of yours like always.”  
  
The Highblood didn’t smile but he nodded before straighten himself up. “Oh and after your done that I need you to get the comments off the heretics so we can proceed with the sentencing. Send them to us by talon-beast. I need to be getting back to Darkleer at the courts. Don’t do anything stupid Highblood.”  
  
The Highblood snared at her as she patted his arm lightly. The Highblood jerked his arm away from he stalked away leaving Redglare to sigh it might be best for her to follow him so he didn’t break you. Redglare jogged a little to his side as both of them went to his room where he left you. Redglare paused when they got to the door it was closed like she thought it was but the Highblood looked tensed.  
  
He moved opening the door and swung it open before they both step inside. The Highblood step only to the door frame where his hand was gripping frame. Redglare stepped into the room so she could have a look. Her brows frowned as she didn’t see you or hear any movement in the room. Redglare hummed; “Well she’s not back from the stable yet. She said she’d be back here when she was just finishing with the Plague and Famines feeding.”  
  
Redglare looked back at the Highblood who stood there as his hand gripped the door way which seemed to disintegrate in his hands. Redglare looked almost surprised at him before his face twisted in horrors that would unnerve the most powerful of trolls. He tore from the doorway knowing where you were.  
  
Redglare went to the hallway to look as he tore down it before he disappeared around the corner. Redglare was terrified for you but she knew you were if anything in the stable. She thought it would be best to leave him alone as the beasts would keep you safe. She knew the Highblood knew his and your limits.  
  
Redglare shook her head before going back to her hive where Darkleer was. She was sure if she heard about any problems again that she’d send Darkleer who would hopefully help her sort this out before it ended in blood.  
  
Highblood pov  
  
Meanwhile the Highblood stormed his way to you. His clubs ended anyone who got in his way. The Highblood was going to teach you the fatally error of you ways because you being his confusing pailing-mate or not no one crosses the Highblood and gets away with it.  
  
Your pov  
  
You rounded the corner of the cells and were thankful no one was on guard duty. You guess it was because of the dinning bell that rang. You took controlled but fast steps through the dungeon.  
  
You gave a shush shouted; “Signless? Disciple? Guys?!”  
  
You scanned each cell quickly before you heard a familiar hiss. “Psiioniic!” You smiled happily even remembering that hiss. You turned your direction to the hiss before looking into the cell carefully you didn’t need to get a face full of claws.  
  
You smile even thought the other three stared at you in both confusion and panic. You didn't really say anything as you grabbed the first key and started to open the lock. You glanced up a little as Disciple had come over to you followed by Signless. She spoke as you tried another key. “Y/n what are you doing here!”  
  
She moved to grab your hand only to have you shake it away. “Be quiet or someone will hear you. Do you want out or not?!.”  
  
You snapped at her as gently as you could. Psiioniic hissed; “Says the traitor-”  
  
You snorted; “Oh shut nook-licker. You can fucking zap me when you get your powers back.”  
  
You clanged with the keys trying each one. You tried each key as you did the group looked at you. “Y/n please what-”  
  
You shushed him before trying the next key. “I’m getting you out of here I don’t fucking care what he thinks. I’m doing this for the both of us.”  
  
You gave an shudder breath as you felt the lock unclicked in your hand. You smile before something or someone caught your eye beside you. Signless watched in horror as one minute you were there the next you went rather literally flying from the spot landing a bit away on the ground gasping and leaking fluids.  
  
They looked up as a savage growl rippled through the dungeon sending many scurrying away to the walls. The group looked to see the Highblood standing there. You glanced up to see the Highblood looking at you as he closed the lock with his thumb and pointing finger.  
  
You flashed your teeth in anger as he locked them in again. “You dirty son of a bitch...”  
  
You spat at him quite literally as you spat up blood onto the ground. Signless watched as the Highblood moved from the spot in front of them to you. One minute you were on the ground the next you were being held up by the throat. Your hands gripped his arm as your feet were left to dangle off the ground.  
  
The Highblood knocked your body against the cage in front of you both. You made an painful face as he spoke. “What do you motherfucking think your motherfucking doing you motherfucking little slave.”  
  
Disciple trembled a little as you spat back at him though a bit roughly do to the hand around your throat. “Dragging your fucking sorry ass to safety rather you fucking like it or not.”  
  
The Highblood roared in your face which you ended rather quickly. You whacked the Highblood in the face railing your nails across enough to cause small bleeding scratches. The Highblood’s face looked the other way in an moment of surprise. It was so quiet anyone in there could hear the sound of an pin drop.  
  
Time seemed to accelerate as he snarled throwing you away from him you landed back first against the cage the group of in. Your body an dent into the metal and you made an rather weak sound as you drop from there onto the stone floor. You curled up a little hiccuping in pain.  
  
You looked up at him. Your h/c hair covered some of your face as you mouth moved. “S-stop... Please listen to me...”  
  
The Highblood was going teach you who was master and owner. It seemed you had forgotten your place in the hive. The Highblood kicked you rather hard in the stomach multiple times. You whimpered and gurgled in pain and as suddenly as began he stop kicking you at least.  
  
But it wasn’t merciful for long as he summoned one of his clubs and proceeded to beat you with it. He whacked you all over your body. Your knees, arms, and so on. He even smashed your face against the cell wall to show the heretics what they had made him do to you. Fear and pain was the best teacher he knew.  
  
Once he figured you had been taught enough he dropped your broken body onto the ground. He looked at the mutant heretic who had dropped to his knee’s shouting at you. Seeing if you were even still alive which you were the Highblood wasn’t stupid enough to kill you. The Highblood kicked the keys a little in front of you to see if you had learned anything which you seemed to at first but not for long.  
  
As you laid on the ground trembling battered and bruised. You looked at little at Signless and your friends. He looked terrified as his mouth was moving. Funny you couldn’t hear him talking. You moved a little before spotting the keys. You moved your hand out a little towards the keys that were in front of you as you had to get them out for everyone’s sake. The Highblood would understand, you’d make him understand.  
  
Your reach was cut short when an foot stomped onto your hand causing you to shout in pain quickly turned into an howl of agony as he broken the bones in your one hand. The Highblood looked at you before turning his head to group.  
  
He snarled before moving his foot off your busied hand. He moved before grabbing you by the leg to drag you out of the dungeon. The group had done enough damage for one day. He was going to have an long re-education process with you starting as soon as the Jades were done with healing you.  
  
As he started to drag you away you just let him. Barely awake you stared at the group. Signless was holding back Disciple who was shouting or screaming. You tried to reach out with your other hand to them. You just had to get them out it was your fault after all. You wanted to a good child for them and you loved your troll family deeply. You had to repaid your debt to them and saved this crumbling world for him. You gave an gurgled sound as you seemed to be dragged farther and farther away from them.  
  
As your head hit the first stairs you were done. The salvation you wanted to give was quickly turned into hell.  
  
The Highblood pov  
  
The Highblood had been kind enough to carry you when get to the second stone step. After he got to the main floor landing, he moved to the Jade’s room which wasn’t that fair away. He kicked open the door to see two Jade’s standing there.  
  
He dropped you on there pillows on the floor before giving your body a shove with his foot well a disgusted look crossed his face. “Motherfucking fix it and motherfucking bring it to my motherfucking throne room for motherfucking judgment.”  
  
The two Jade’s looked at him before he stormed out. As he moved into another hallway he looked down at his hands to see they had a bit of blood on them. He wiped the vile blood off his hands onto his shirt before he when to his throne room to wait.  
  
It was a while later and the Highblood sat on his throne stewing since he got there a short while ago after he had left you to be healed up by the Jade’s. The Highblood tapped his claws against the chair arm thinking about what had happened.  
  
He could over look that fact you kill a blueblood as they were expendable and you had done him a favor by killing a weak minded fool. What he couldn’t forgive was you being a traitor to your quadrant with him and go behind his back to safe vile vermin heretics. He couldn't understand it and it was eating him alive.  
  
His head was pounding like a loud and steady drum with the Messiah’s. They wanted blood but more importantly your blood. He wanted you to suffer, punished to the point that you would never think about doing that again. He wasn't going to protect you any longer till he thought you could have a chance to beg him to forgive you.  
  
The Highblood was staring holes into the walls till the throne room doors opened. He narrowed his eyes to see the two Jade’s holding you. Each one were on either side of you. Your head as slumped forward and you looked limped. He found himself not really caring as they more or less dragged you to in front of him.  
  
The Jade he remember to be Qinkal seemed to dismiss the other as she folded you onto your knee’s as she settled you down. As Qinkal gently place you on your knees in front of him her hand gentle brushed some of your hair out of your face before she looked at him. “Master Highblood, please she-”  
  
The Highblood snarled causing the Jade to close her mouth. “Leave motherfucker!”  
  
Qinkal tighten her jaw even clenching it before closing her eyes and getting up. “Y-yes M’lord.” She bowed before turning to leave. She seemed pause at the door to give you one last glance before looking down and shaking her head a tiny bit before walking out of the throne room.  
  
The Highblood stared at the doors as they closed before he moved from his chair to you. He knelt down before lifting your face with a jerked motioned. Your head snapped up to him because of his hand under your chin.  
  
You were looking at him with an blanked glazed look. You seemed to be not there fully most likely do to the medicine you had still in your system. This didn't stop the Highblood as he knew he could still get his questions and punish you for it. The Highblood growled as he took over your mind hell bent in making you suffer as he was.  
  
Your pov  
  
You felt like you were surround by darkness at first it was warm darkness that you felt safe in but it quickly changed into a frigid one. You blinked into existence as you were looking at your hands that were chained together. You lifted your hands a little hearing them jiggle.  
  
You frowned your brows confused before you looked in front of you. You were on your knees in front of the throne with the Highblood sitting there staring at you with an tight lip snare on his face.  
  
You frowned your brows a little before looking into his eyes confused on why you were here. Your head started to pound like you were forgetting something important but you dismissed it as an pain radiating from your stomach became over powering.  
  
You bowed a little to try and help ease the pain but it did little. The Highblood’s voice caught your ears. “Traitor.”  
  
You mumbled the word as if it seemed foreign to you. “Traitor?”  
  
You watched as the Highblood moved back into his seat so his back was pressed against it. You noted his lips weren't moving. “You are a motherfucking traitor... Helping the heretic’s escape.”  
  
You moved yourself up straight shaking your head. “N-no you don’t under-”  
  
A savage growl had you flinch back. “Blasphemous lair!”  
  
You shouted desperate. “I’m not! Highblood listen to me! I’m not a traitor!” You didn’t know how but you were suddenly moved by been knocked to your side by a blast. You shook your head as you tried to get up but you were hit against thing time you didn’t see anything but you felt it.    
  
As you struggled with a invisible force you could hear the Highblood. “You motherfucking culled a motherfucking blueblood then you motherfucking shout blasphemous motherfucking lies! Traitor! Traitor!” You didn’t get a word in as he shouted at you retelling your crimes to you.  
  
As he did you trembled in your spot as his face change and morphed. His nose and mouth moved and elongated his mouth curled up half way up is face as his fangs grow more vicious and terrified looking. His eyes now glowed a blackish purple before he body half morphed as well to that of an werewolf like stance and shape. He acted like a unchained beast.  
  
You whimpered terrified as he leaped at you. You didn’t even get the chance to scream as you felt his mouth around your throat. The Highblood picked up your body with his fangs. It was even dare you say somewhat gentle even but that didn’t matter to you as tears slipped down your face. You bawled as you were gasping for air finding it hard to breath and not because of the pressure on your throat. “Why motherfucker why did motherfucking you betray motherfucking me!”  
  
The pressure on your neck had you try and claw to his face as you shouted what you could. “To saved this crumbling world for him.” You gurgled as his fangs dug into your tender flesh. A giant hand came up as it gripped and ripped into your leg as if to hold you still. “Motherfucking who!”  
  
You mewled like it was your dying breath. “You and them.” You closed your eyes ready to die but the death bit never came.  
  
The only thing you could hear was your gasping breathing and panting. You made a shuttered sound as you were back in the throne room with the Highblood in front of you with red tinted purple eyes. You panted a hand on your neck before seeing there was no blood. You sniffed before trembling he had put you under his power.  
  
The Highblood growled as he spoke to you. “You motherfucking are going to motherfucking work in my motherfucking hive till I motherfucking think you motherfucking are motherfucking re-motherfucking-educated enough to motherfucking be seen at the motherfucking stables. You’re motherfucking denounced as any motherfucking thing in this motherfucking castle both motherfucking in work and motherfucking in personal motherfucking affairs.” The Highblood glanced beside you as he spoke. “Take her motherfucking away and see she motherfucking get learned motherfucker. You can motherfucking discipline her if she motherfucking doesn't motherfucking listen by any motherfucking means motherfucking necessary.”  
  
You looked beside you as a very furious looking blueblood is standing beside you. The Blueblood yanked your arm up causing you to be up on your barely healed legs. You looked up at the Highblood who stared at you with an unmerciful and bored face. You had fallen from his good grace.  
  
“Get moving slave!”  
  
You were turned before you were thrown forward ending onto your knees again. You grimaced before looking back at the Highblood still a bit wide eyed. Even as the Blueblood dragged you painful hard and tugged and pulled you to the doors your eyes never left the Highblood. As the doors started to close you seen him look away from you with his head tilted up in a disgusted motion.  
  
You didn’t get a chance to think about it it when someone punched you in the face. You gave a sharp sound of pain before looked over at the blueblood who was handling you. “Pay attention bitch!” You looked at him before he let go of you. “Fucking walk to the stables before I get the whip to your back slave.”  
  
You moved as fast as you could through the hive to the stable. As you got to the front you moved opening the stable door before you felt the blueblood shove you from behind into the stable. You quickly grabbed onto one of the posts in the space in front of you as you looked a little behind you to see the blueblood standing at the front of the stable doors.  
  
You turned your head to look up to see Pride and Glutton staring at you with concerned faces. “I’ll be back in a hour. Have them fed and wash heretic!”  
  
You wheezed a little as the stable doors slammed. Your lip trembled before you looked at the pair of beasts. Pride nudged his nose against you before you buried your head into his neck and started to cry. What had you done. You destroy everything and now there's was no hope in hell that you would ever get it back.  
  
Pride and Glutton looked at you then each other confused on what was happening and why. It should be a happy time as you were bred but they didn’t understand what had happen and couldn’t communicate that to you. All the pair could do was try to make you happy regardless of what was to come.  
  
Unfortunately the pair didn’t get the chance to because as soon as you finished feeding them you were pulled away to another location even as the beasts tried to keep you with them.  
  
You scrambled to walk as the blueblood just tugged and pulled you long. You looked around as much as you could seeing where you were going but you were head into a wing of the hive that you had never been in before. The blueblood took you through an narrow hallway before you both popped outside into the open area that had gangs and gangs of chained trolls lifting or hitting the stones and boulders.  
  
You were stunned what was this place this wasn’t the place you called home was it? You knew the Highblood used slaves but the ones you had seen worked within the hive and were almost well looked after these slaves looked like they were in the starting of being ignored both in food and health.  
  
The troll suddenly throw you forward causing you to trip over your barely health legs and landed face first onto the ground not without you whacked your face off the barrel of mining tools. “Get up useless bitch!”  
  
You struggled onto your feet as you did he shoved you to a rock pile. As you steadied yourself you stared up at the mounted of rocks in front of you. You felt something wet drip onto your hand. You moved your hand to wipe your nose to have a look. Blood was dripping from your nose onto the sand under your feet. “Get to work slave!”  
  
You were pushed for the final time at the rocks and you somehow stayed on your feet. You turned to look at the troll before someone tapped your arm. You turned to see a slave handed you before pointing to the rocks. The Slave grabbed his own tool before starting to get back to work banging the tool against the rocks to crumble them. You looked at him before the hammer in your hand. You bit your lip before you painfully got to work. The sounds of your chains and clipping rocks was your answer from the Highblood. You were no longer someone who existed to him. You were know kill-able.  
  
Meanwhile the Highblood sat on his throne and stared into the walls of his throne room. Blood of trolls was splattered everything on the floor. It seemed to he done a lot of it today. He grew bored of the screams and squeals so he had set up to have most of the trolls gagged before he turned them to mush.  
  
He hoped that you were suffering how you made him suffer. You hurt him more then any weapon could. The Highblood didn’t feel bad as the Messiahs spoke to him saying it was the right thing to do. If he was going to teach you to be the perfect little mate this backstabbing wasn’t going to do and that a little time in forced labor would correct you.  
  
Unfortunately what the Highblood didn’t notice or pay attention to was his choice to put you in forced labor had dare repercussion to it. You were getting no food and worked past the point of exhaustion. You fortunate to never had been hit as of yet but that didn’t stop the pain in your stomach either from the food or something worse you just didn’t know.  
  
When you had got used to the routine of your new life even as you prayed other wised it had been two weeks at most. Everyday was the same, everyone was woken up right after sunset to work on the rocks rumbling them apart before at midnight you were taken away to care for Pride and Glutton.  
  
You found you couldn’t rest though as the Blueblood was watching you as you took them outside to brush them off and wash them before feeding them and being dragged away not a moment later to finish your work in the rock field.  
  
You had been working slower then what you should have been today but the pain you were in so to much. You guess this wasn’t acceptible as one of the bluebloods had almost crushing your arm under the grip of a hand against your arm before you were dragged out of the line up to go the wall. The Blueblood moved you there as the other slaves were going to the dining hall. You had for the past week wondered where Darkleer was. You knew he was in charge of the slaves you guessed he was busy with the execution. You didn’t really know why he hadn’t stop any of this from happening but maybe he didn’t know.  
  
Your thoughts about Darkleer were interrupted by a quick fist to the face. You were knocked down onto the ground from the blow. You tried to get your barrings before the Blueblood grabbed you by the hair yanking you up. “You think you’re so special?! Guess what bitch you’re not and I’ll teach you or not.”  
  
He threw you away from him before he moved a bit closer to you. As he moved you on reflects curled up on yourself to safe yourself from a blow to the stomach but the blow never came instead there was a choking sound before the sound of something heavy dropped.  
  
You opened your eye a little to see the blueblood was on the ground with a knife in his throat. You trembled before someone grabbed your arm yanking you up. You looked up to see a highblood wearing makeup looking at you and dusting off your slave clothes. “Get inside breeder.”  
  
You nodded lightly; “T-thank you...”  
  
You scurried away from the troll. He glared at your back as you dipped back inside. He looked at the body behind him before four others appeared. “Diolpi?”  
  
The troll snared; “The objective is stands till Darkleer tells us other wise.”  
  
Diolpi pulls up his bandanna to cover his nose and mouth. A female spoke in a bit of a lighter tone. “Shouldn’t the Grand Highblood be told? She needs medical care...”  
  
Diolpi looked at her before he snarled; “As long as we get paid and the Brotherhood keeps us here we do what we are told.” The troll nodded before they all vanished in thin air going back to there positions to keep you safe.  
  
In the days to follow Darkleer had come back to the hive. As he looked up at the hive it was different in the way it seemed to him; it was like the hive was upside down. Darkleer had ignored it as he was away longer then what was needed. He was giving a week to sort out the execution plans with Redglare but it took over three weeks to sort out.  
  
It seemed there was a some legal problems with the rules of conduct under the Empress’s law about public execution which they needed special permission for as well as the purchases for the execution itself. Darkleer was ready to settle back into his duties just fine it was easier then having to deal with Teal-bloods.  
  
He knew he would have a more paper work but it was easy enough to deal with. His first order of business was to deal with the Highblood in an update of how things were processing on Redglare’s end. Darkleer had walked the halls of the hive to the throne room only to find the guard positions to be vacant.  
  
He figured that the Highblood had killed the guards there and had yet to setup new bluebloods for the job. As Darkleer opened the door to the throne he was stopped by the sight of carnage. More then just lowblood's covered the floor as there was splashes of his own caste, teal, and lowblood colors were all over the floor and walls.  
  
The Highblood’s eyes glance up at him from his spot on the throne. His club is dripping with blood from a fresh kill and his face and splashes of colors. Darkleer clenched his jaw as he saluted him. “Master Highblood. I’ve come back with a update on the execution status between Lady Redglare and I. We are all ready for it to proceed. We are just waiting for the items to be delivered as well as the Heretic’s final statements needed before the Empress can sign her signature.”  
  
The Highblood didn’t move as he spoke very low and very deadly. “Get the motherfucking heretic’s and the motherfucking vile bitch and motherfucking bring them motherfucking here.”  
  
Darkleer nodded as he went on his way. His first stop was to the dungeon cells that were holding the Heretic group to tell them to bring them to the Highblood room. Darkleer frowned as the bluebloods were new as well.  
  
Darkleer shook his head after finishing with them before he went to get you. Darkleer made a quick trip to the Highblood room as he opened the door, Darkleer frowned as he walked into the Highbloods' room to see you weren’t there. He glanced a little around the room before heading to the Jades.  
  
They could have taken you but he wasn’t sure as the room seemed unused. Darkleer opened the Jade’s door to find them looking at him with surprised faces. “Did the Highblood leave the Mistress with you mothers?”  
  
Qinkal looked at the others before looking at Darkleer. “Sir Darkleer how long have you been away from the hive for?” Darkleer frowned; “I’ve been away for a while. I’ve been helping lady Redglare with the preparations for the heretic’s.”  
  
Qinkal clenched her jaw which caused Darkleer to frown. “Jade Mother, what has happened?”  
  
One of the more older Jade’s stood up. “Take a seat General- Knight Darkleer...”  
  
Darkleer frowned as he did so. What he was about to hear he was not prepared for. After hearing what had happened while he was away Darkleer found himself in the more nicer cell block H.  
  
It was clean for the most part and they were feed regularly here even if there work was more taxing. Darkleer moved down the rows looking in each cell to find you. He was worried about you and the grub.  
  
In this whole mess you hadn’t told the Highblood that you were a carrier. He hoped that the Jade’s were being telling him a bit of a tale about your injuries you had came up with from the Highblood.  
  
Darkleer turned down the last row his when he found you. The four cell from the bottom. Your head was against the stone work as Darkleer glanced at you from the spot outside of the cell.  
  
You were almost an shell of your former self. Skin so pale even paper was toned compared to you. Eyes was dark you looked like an night-beast. But what effected Darkleer the most was you were in chains and a collar not normal ones but slave ones.  
  
No wonder he had reports of the beasts throwing fits if this was happening to you. Darkleer was someone who never let his emotions get to him. Emotions were what got you killed but this was to much. His heart broken at the sight of you. He cleared his throat which to one get your attention but the other to help stop the sound of emotion. “Mutant come. The Master wishes your presents.”  
  
You just glanced up at him before looking down. You shifted to move to get up. Your legs were shaking so bad he thought you’d collapse that’s when Darkleer stopped you. He stepped forward and caught you to make you stop.  
  
You seemed to tense on him which he ignored even as he lifted you up into his arms. You seemed so fragile and so small. You had never in all your time here since the heretics had come did you ever seem like this. You seemed to squirm a little before he gave an very out of character gentle command. “Be at rest Y/n...nothing will happen well you are in my arms.”  
  
Darkleer didn’t say anything as you paused after what he had said. You rested your head onto his chest a little as you breathed shallow and labored breathes. Darkleer cringed at the sound; it was one he heard all to many times.  
  
As he walked he only asked one thing. “Why did you do mutant?”  
  
Darkleer waited for an answer but didn’t get one at the time. It wasn’t till the doors were in sight that you answered him. As you did Darkleer didn’t look down as you spoke so raspy and small. “To save him and our future but he’s destroying both...”  
  
The guards looked at Darkleer as he bowed lightly. Both opened the door to let Darkleer and you as five trolls in the room looked at the both of you. The four heretic’s seemed to be mixed with emotions but the Highblood was angry and betrayed. His position on the throne screamed it to Darkleer. He was slightly leaned forward with his head on his fist scowling at him.  
  
As Darkleer placed you onto your feet which you could barely stand on. It had been an long time since he seen you like this the first time was when you were ill with poison. You were huffing heavily as you trembled almost unable to keep up. Darkleer almost hesitated to let you go but when the Highblood growled he snapped his arms away from you.  
  
The others looked at you dragged your feet to beside them but you didn’t knelt you stood. You stood that there side well they knelt this caused the Highblood to growl as he spoke “And motherfucking here’s the last motherfucking heretic. Good I motherfucking get to see all your motherfucking faces.” The Highblood glanced as you weren’t knelling like the others. He snapped at you more in pain then anger “Kneel motherfucker!”  
  
He paused as you looked up from a downward glare. “I wouldn’t knelt for you.”  
  
The Highblood set a hard look at you. “Then if you’re motherfucking not going to motherfucking knelt or motherfucking sit then motherfucking don’t let me motherfucking catch you motherfucking trying too. Or I will motherfucking club you vile bitch.”  
  
You just flashed him your teeth as he ignored you. Signless, Disciple, and Dolorosa looked at you while Psiioniic ignored you as well. At the moment you cared not of anything they had to say or do. The only thing you did care about was the pain you were in and the feeling of knifes in your belly.  
  
You were forced to stand there listening to the banter between Signless and your friends against the Highblood. You closed your eyes as your legs started to tremble more. You huffed lightly silently begging the gods for just a bit of leeway just this once.  
  
You opened your eyes enough so you could see what was going on around you. As you did you noticed the Highblood staring at you this caused you to glared at him before closing your eyes again.    
  
The Highblood looked at you the whole time as the heretics spoke even more so as your arms seemed to wrap around your stomach lightly with an straining face. He let the heretics finish before he spoke again causing your eyes to open again. “What do you motherfucking have to say for your self you motherfucking blasphemous traitor!”  
  
The Highblood watched as you stepped forward with an snare on your face. It caused him to smile smugly. “Well motherfucker?!”  
  
You huffed as you spoke at him. Your e/c eyes drilled into the Highbloods’ as you look at him and your friends you had to glance down as yourself before closed your eyes. Your head was jumbled as were your words. They seemed wrong to you but you didn’t care. “I did it for you... Them... Him... But it doesn’t matter anymore... Nothing does... You’re to proud to see it... To see anything...your nothing but an pathetic vile vermin blood that should have been culled at birth.”  
  
You rambled on a bit as you did your legs trembled and you sounded in more and more in pain. Your hands dug deep into the shirt you had on as you eyes opened. Everyone looked at you not understanding some of what you were saying because you as were speaking in your language.  
  
The Highblood watched you till he noticed your eyes were dulling and the scent of blood hit the air. He made an face before he moved to caught you. You dropped no more an second later.  
  
Signless shouted as the Highblood caught you. You were down and out as blood seemed to drip down your legs. Your had very harsh labored breaths and were trembling from how bad the pain was. He looked at you before palming your face with his hand. You were sweating and paler then he has ever seen you. Some odd emotion filtered through his veins he deny the feeling but he knew it well. He had it experienced this before with his old matespirit. It was of alarming terror and dread all he wanted to do was punish you but not to the point of death.  
  
The Highblood picked you up before moving away shouting. “Take the motherfucking heretics to the motherfucking re-education room motherfucker. I have an motherfucking toy to motherfucking sort out.”  
  
The Highblood went to behind to the hidden passage way and to the Jade’s room. The Highblood kicked the door open scaring the Jades almost to death. “Fix it! Make my motherfucker better now!”  
  
He more or less dropped you onto one of the tables. Blood had smeared his shirt as did your sweat. The Grand Jades quickly got to work trying to figure out what was wrong and treat it. Highblood knew not really anyone was listening to him but he snapped at them anyways more out of hurt then angry. “I want a motherfucking update in a bit motherfuckers.”  
  
The Highblood stormed back from the door of the Jade’s room to the hallway to go back to his throne room. When he got there he wanted the heretics to be there so he could just rip them apart know but they weren’t. So the Highblood did the second thing.  
  
The Highblood gave a roaring bellow command at the throne room doors.“Get me a block full of motherfucking blasphemous vermin! Now!” The Highblood sat on his throne summoning both his clubs. It wasn't more then a couple minutes when the doors opened and three trolls were pushed in. The Highblood growled as he stood up from the throne. He was going to repaint his walls.  
  
Darkleer meanwhile had finally got the now separate heretics into there rooms to be persuaded to give information by the laugh assassins. Darkleer sighed as he moved back to the throne room to get his next set of orders.  
  
As Darkleer moved to the door’s of the throne the Guards grabbed his arm. “Be careful General Darkleer then Highblood just destroy the whole NN block.”  
  
Darkleer’s eyes twitched before nodding. Darkleer opened the door slightly before he moved from the doors to in front of the Highblood who was applying fresh paint to his walls. Darkleer step over the corpses that lay everywhere on the floor.  
  
Darkleer could see some bodies still twitched even from there died state. “Master Highblood the Heretics are being re-educated as we speak and you have eliminated the entire NN dungeon block. At your order I will fetch the overflow from-”  
  
The Highblood snarled at Darkleer who shut his mouth. “No motherfucker! Go to the motherfucking Jades if they motherfucking haven’t fixed that motherfucking bitch then motherfucking bring them here to be motherfucking culled. Get the motherfucking body clean motherfucking crew to motherfucking dispose of these motherfucking corpses. String them motherfucking up to show the motherfucking vile, blasphemous vermin that we are not to be motherfucking trialed with. Make sure the motherfucking heretic mutant sees it to motherfucker.”  
  
Darkleer bowed; “Yes Master Highblood.” Darkleer turned his back before going to do as he was commanded too.  
  
As he stepped out of the throne room door he looked at one of the guards. “Get the clean up trolls to take the bodies out of the throne room. Tell them to not look or anger the Highblood. As well take them to the public execution area and string up there bodies.”  
  
The guard grimaced before nodding. “At your command General Darkleer.”  
  
Darkleer moved from the guards to the Jade’s room. Darkleer made quick work to the Jade’s room. As he stood in front of the door, Darkleer knocked on the Jades’ room to get an update on you for the Highblood. As the door opened a little he seen Qinkal who an almost force neutral look.  
  
Before Darkleer could speak she spoke. “Let’s talk somewhere more private Knight-General Darkleer...”  
  
He frowned it was never a good sign when the Jades said that. Darkleer followed as the Jade moved out the door and into an supply room with him. Darkleer looked at the Jade who closed the door before letting her true face sound. She shook her head lightly before telling him the news.  
  
Darkleer ear’s dropped unknown to him while he closed his eyes before shaking his head. The Highblood was truly an savage monster to cause that to happen but he wasn’t fully to blame was he this tragedy roped in more then one person. He almost felt pity for the troll but he felt more then sorrow for you.  
  
When Darkleer did finally speak it was soft. “I see Jade mother... I will inform the Highblood about this development. Have the mu- have Y/n ready to be moved to the Highblood’s corridors. I’m sure he’ll want her there...” Qinkal nodded lightly opening the door she mask slid back onto her face as both parted ways.  
  
The Highblood meanwhile had sent the Signless group away to separate cells to think about giving into his demands for information and other things that ultimately would let him execute them. As well the Highblood was still sitting in his throne room thinking about what had happened and the messiahs verdict on what to do with the whole mess.  
  
He enjoyed his throne room when it was empty and quiet like this. His eyes danced along the splashes of blood before they stop at the floor where spots of mutant red laid from you. He snared almost disgusted this wasn’t the mutant red he wanted. To take his mind off it the Highblood wondered how true mutant red would look on his walls.  
  
The Messiah's seemed pleased with this as they whistled to him about drawing his own sign behind him in it. It wasn’t long thought before the doors cracked opened. The Highblood looked at Darkleer who at closed the doors and walked to be in front of him. “Motherfucker what was motherfucking wrong with the motherfucking diseased bitch.”  
  
Darkleer straightened but kept his head down. Darkleer reported the findings to the Highblood who looked stunned to say the least before maybe for an few moments regret but it was quickly taken away by Highblood’s rage. “Get the motherfucking fuck out of my throne room Darkleer and motherfucking send up the motherfucking mutant and then make sure his motherfucking bitches are broken. I motherfucking want them to motherfucking bleed. But before that motherfucker take the motherfucking bitch of mine to the my motherfucking room I’ll motherfucking deal with her motherfucking later.”  
  
Darkleer bowed before doing what he was told leaving the Highblood to stew lightly. The Highblood didn’t blame himself or you for this tragic event but he did blame the mutant male. It was his fault if he would not just let you go to you own lineage blood caste or just shut his trap when they had caught him there would be an loss as big as this.  
  
There would be others he hoped but know he wasn’t to sure about that. For now though he was going to make the mutant play in blood. The doors opening had the Highblood snarled before giving a very dangerous and murderess smile.  
  
Darkleer walked in with two bluebloods holding a roughed up Signless. The three brought him in before Darkleer moved up as the other two throw the mutant onto the ground. “I have brought the vile insect as request Master Highblood.”  
  
The Highblood glared at Darkleer as one of the blueblood’s kicked Signless in the head before snickering. The Highblood growled as he shouted at the three of them. “Leave motherfuckers!” Darkleer and the other two bluebloods bowed and saluted him before leaving.  
  
As the throne room doors closed the Highblood started to give tiny honks of insane laughter.

The Highblood stared at Signless who gave a mixed look. Signless glanced around a little as he put on a brave face. He had just come from questioning and this wasn’t where he wanted to be by any means. Well he looked around the Highblood threaten him, belittled him, told him he’s done nothing but cull others for his own safety.  
  
This made Signless’s eyes seemed to set onto the Highblood who was on his throne. The Highblood’s sitting position gave a lax looked which made Signless almost a bit crazy as other spoke about his crimes. “Your motherfucking crimes are motherfucking against the empire and the motherfucking slaughter of motherfucking trolls.” The Highblood flashed Signless his fangs. “For this you motherfucking are going to motherfucking be executed by motherfucking public motherfucking display like the motherfucking blasphemous vermin heretic you are motherfucker.”  
  
The Highblood waited for a moment to hear anything from the troll. The Highblood’s nose twitched a little as the Signless sat there silent. He would have to change his tactics then likely he know how. “You motherfucker are proud of it aren't you motherfucking bitch. I bet you motherfucking got motherfucking off with the motherfucking blood on your motherfucking hands. Did it motherfucking feel motherfucking good culling those motherfucking weak fuckers? I bet you motherfucking make your motherfucking bitch blood beg you huh? Oh how she motherfucking begs us.” He chuckled evilly as Signless snarled. “Little motherfucker did I motherfucking hit a motherfucking nerve huh? Well motherfucker lets see how much you motherfucking like a motherfucking taste?”  
  
The Highblood got up with a smooth motion before coming close to Signless. “Watch me motherfucking show you motherfucker!”  
  
The Highblood knelt down before grabbing his others chin. The Highblood sank his claws into the underside of the jaw. Signless hissed out of pain before struggling in his shackles to no doubt fight him. The Highblood forced Signless to look at him with using his nails to do so.  
  
As Signless caught a gleams of the Highblood eyes which caused him to freeze. Pure purple eyes seemed to draw him in. Signless now knew no more as the Highblood put him under is power to mental torture the other. The Highblood felt pride as Signless withered in his grasp.  
  
As if by magic whelps appear on the mutants body as his skin seemed to split open. The Highblood still able to function moved away from him to go back to his throne. The Highblood bursted out in a sudden loud honk of laughter as he went to sit down. “Motherfucking miracles.”  
  
Unfortunately Signless was a bit stronger then the Highblood gave him credit for. The Highblood chuckled evilly as Signless gasped coming back to realty. The Mutant doubled over gasping for breath. Signless soundly moves is head up and glared up at the Highblood who had an sickening grin on his face.  
  
Signless shouted at him. “Cull me if you must but do not fucking lecture me about being an murder! I have no blood on my hands other then what I have been forced to shed to keep my people safe from tyrants like you! My world was one of peace why can't you higher blood castes see that!”  
  
The Highblood roared whacking his hand across Signless’s face. The Highblood didn’t hold back on his strength either as Signless was sent onto the floor with a deep gash wound to his face. Signless could help back growl it was a reflect as he turned his head to look at the Highblood from the floor.  
  
The Highblood started to circle Signless who was turned his head to watch the taller troll. “Motherfucking lies spew from your motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking lips! You motherfuckers started this motherfucking war motherfucking centuries ago! All you motherfuckers have motherfucking blood coated on your motherfucking diseased and cowardliness motherfucking claws! I have motherfucking watched you destroy us and motherfucking vermin. I motherfucking judged all you motherfuckers since the motherfucking beginning of your blasphemous motherfucking bloodshed. And none of you motherfuckers deserve to be motherfucking saved in the motherfucking glory of that is the motherfucking dark carnival!”  
  
The Highblood round to in front of Signless in a calculating way. Signless snarled back as he wouldn’t let the Highblood get away with what he said; “You can’t blame the caste on the past of others! I personally haven’t-”  
  
The Highblood gave a bitter and attacking tone. “You motherfucking killed my and the motherfucking mutant’s first motherfucking brood because of your motherfucking dream! You motherfucking sacrifice the next motherfucking genetic lines motherfucker! How many motherfucking more of my motherfucking caste have you motherfucking taken? What about the motherfucking of the motherfucking blues! You motherfucking have just as much motherfucking blood on your motherfucking hands motherfucker! You are as motherfucking dirt as us.”  
  
Signless looked up at the Highblood in horror he caused you to lose something like that. He didn’t know what to feel but it wasn’t his fault he wasn’t the one that injured to the point but he felt was a little to blame you only reacted to his call for help. “I-I-” Signless felt as if he lost the fight but a rage bubbled in his gut no he wasn't about to let this go. Highblood be damned he was going to fight him. “I see... But-” Signless glared at him. “I am not the only one to blame! I didn't beat her, you did! So don’t you damn me! How many other of my brothers and sisters of the lower caste lost theirs to you too! If we stand together you and everyone else doesn’t have to lose anything!”  
  
Signless looked at the Highblood to still unnaturally with his head bowed a bit. Signless thought it was a good reaction but the mutant as wrong very, very wrong. Within half a second the Highblood lashed out at him.  
  
The Highblood both summoned and swung his club which connected to Signless’s temple. Signless yet again was sent to the floor where the Highblood stomped his foot onto the Mutant’s rib bellowing.“Blasphemous motherfucker! Motherfucking let me and the messiahs re-educate you!”  
  
Between the span of a couple of minutes the Highblood had shouted about his righteous messiahs and by the end of it Signless gasped and trembled in the Highblood hands as he held Signless’s throat with a crashing grip as he dragged the other to him to he face to face.  
  
While Signless’s legs dangle as the Highblood spoke with a deadly low and clear whispered voice. “Pray motherfucker or I motherfucking will make sure you motherfucking wish you had never motherfucking hatched.”  
  
The Highblood slammed Signless into his chair before starting to choke the living life out of Signless who couldn’t fight back do to the chains keeping his hands behind his back. The Highblood being the ever knowing troll stopped short of choking the other to death. He did though throw the Signless into the wall a lot harder then he did you.  
  
The Highblood huffed in a rage as a blueblood peeked his head in. “Motherfucking take him to be motherfucking stretched out. I motherfucking want to motherfucking hear him motherfucking squeal before you take the whip to him.”  
  
The Highblood walked over to Signless’s downed form before kicking him over. With all the authority and the menace only he could have he gave his final threat. “You motherfucking will motherfucking squeal or your followers will.”  
  
The Highblood didn’t wait for answer as he moved away and stalked back to his room to see you. The Messiahs demanded more but he ignored them even if they were stronger then the normal but he knew he’d get his due.  
  
As the Highblood mentally came back into focus of where he was going he noticed he was at his block already. The Highblood no more then just turned the corner to watch as the one of Jade's that was close to you had closed his door gentle as if not to make a loud sound. “Bitch.”  
  
The Jade looked up at him before bowing her head in a greeting. “Lord Highblood I apologize I didn’t know you-”  
  
The Highblood growled as he spoke shutting her up. “What are you motherfucking doing in my motherfucking room motherfucker.”  
  
To her credit she didn’t sigh as he thought she would. “Y/- Your mutant Master Highblood needed to have an poultice and some potions in her or she’d never get better if I can be so bold in saying that is what you shouted at us to do.”  
  
The Highblood snarled at her which she flinched back before he moved to hit her. She ducked to her best interest. “Leave motherfucker!”  
  
The Highblood watched as the Jade bowed before hurrying away from him. The Highblood watched as the Jade scurried down the hall before he huffed and slamming his fist into the wall beside the door in a burst of anger. You were fucking with his head as was the Jade.  
  
Well you in general fucked with everything up when it came to you. If you had just told him, if you had not fought him, if you had any ounce of mental capacity you wouldn’t have thrown yourself into danger. Yet here you and he was again. The Highblood shook his head before ripping open the unlocked door before going inside his room to have a look at his wounded mutant.  
  
As the Highblood closed the door Qinkal sighed relaxing as she was safe for now. She should remember to thank what every power was watching out for her. Qinkal turned her head a little stopping in the end of the hallway to look back down it. Her expression dropped a little.  
  
You were a mess not just for the main reason but the time you had spend as a slave in the work force was unacceptable. Your wounds and injuries from that was not right. She understood the reason but it was the final blow in your health. The Jades were lucky to get you in a semi-healthy state.  
  
The Grand Jades had to go to the extreme in having to do some lesions to fix some of the issues. Qinkal pitched her nose before shaking her head. It was tragic everything between you, the master, and the heretics was just tragic. A story she was sure that would be pass in generations to come.  
  
As the Highblood closed and lock his door he turned around. He spotted you on his side of the nest with your back to him. The furs covering you were resting and they were dropoing in a steady sleeping pace. He could see the patch bandaged on your face. His eyes swept down your form there wasn't much to see other then your arms were bare and your hands were wrapped up as well.  
  
The Highblood twitched a little as he moved fronted and lifted the furs a little to look under. He hummed as you tried to curl up to keep warm possibly he didn’t know. What he did know was his Jade’s had put you into one of his shirts to sleep it. The Highblood laid the furs back down onto you satisfied with what they had done. Before he literally kicked off his boots and pulled off his shirt wiping his face as he did so.  
  
The Highblood thrown the now dirty shirt onto one of the small chairs before he loosened his pants and undid the buckle before he climbed into his nest with you. As the Highblood moved so he had one of his arm hooked around your waist to keep you close. The Highblood didn’t know how he was going to help you. Because if he was hurting he would get angry and brake things.  
  
The only comfort he gave himself was that he knew many first time carriers lose young but they always bounced back and so would you after your body healed. He would have to be careful was all. The Messiahs suddenly seemed to pounded not only through his head but in his veins. The only way to make this better was to destroy the people who caused it.  
  
The Highblood swore he would demand blood of that mutant which would have to do regardless if you liked it or not because he would make you understand the why. The Highblood pulled you closer to him as he thought of something. The Highblood slowed his breath before tapping into his mental power he could make you a little better even if it meant putting suggestions in your head to do so. The Highblood eyes were the only light to reflecting the darkness of the room.  
  
It had been two weeks since then and everything seemed to be in place for the execution. The Highblood had decided on the sentence after none of the heretics would speak up. Darkleer sighed as today was the day that everything had to go smoothly.  
  
The Empress was here as were many higher bloods caste members with there armies. The only thoughts that really popped up in his mind was of you. It had been only two weeks and you were still recovering both physically and emotional. It was a major blow to the hive if you knew it or not.  
  
Darkleer had unknowingly let himself become quite soft when it came to you. He was in fact going to the Highblood’s block to check up on you without the Highblood’s orders. He had in fact seen you once or twice at the stables with Pride and Glutton. You seemed okay enough if anything a bit hollow but you were still functioning.  
  
If anything you had been asking the Highblood to spare the heretic’s if not all of them some of them at least. The Highblood had refused before sending you away from him saying they all were damned.  
  
Darkleer understood to an degree the Highblood’s choice but it seemed that the Highblood, you, and Darkleer himself were at a cross roads again. Blueblood had been here many times with the Highblood.  
  
Darkleer shook his thoughts a little away as he came up to the Highblood’s block door. He flicked opened his pocket from his side belt before grabbing the key which he used to unlock the door and opened it. As he pushed open the door he called to you; “Mutant?”  
  
As he opened the door completely he seen you in a chair looking outside one of the Highblood’s normally closed windows. “Mutant what are you doing. You know it is unacceptable behavior. You know how Master Highblood gets-”  
  
Darkleer watched as your eyes slide over to him before giving a tired looking smile before you gave an almost forced sound as you spoke. “You never change do you Darkleer?”  
  
Darkleer paused as he clenched his jaw. “No Mutant I can’t change. If I change then I will not be able to function within this hive without bring hell on my follow kin.”  
  
You seemed to look out the window before giving a sad look. Your eyebrows frowned and your lips pressed up before you gave a longing sigh. “I wish I was like you...”  
  
Darkleer gave a nervous low laugh, “You will in the future Mistress Y/n. I’ll see to it personally.”  
  
You turned your head to look at him before he seen his answer wasn’t what you were looking for. “Darkleer if I may ask something of you for a moment?”  
  
Darkleer nodded out of obedience. “Of course Mutant anything.”  
  
Darkleer was going to step closer to you when you moved first. You got up off the chair and stepped carefully to him. Darkleer cursed as you got up and walked to him. He forgot that you were not suppose to over do yourself. The Jade's told him that you need only minimal movement for now.  
  
Darkleer went to grab you but you sank onto the floor before him. Your face was tight with emotions some in which he couldn’t name. Darkleer just looked at you as you were on your knees in front of him. “Please Darkleer please don’t kill them. Please don’t let the Highblood kill them.”  
  
You bowed to the floor which gave Darkleer give you a pitied look. You sniffled as you heard the moved of Darkleer’s armor move. A gentle hand was resting on your head. “For you Mistress I will try.”  
  
You looked up at Darkleer as tears bubbled up. You bowed your head as the tears dripped down your face. You couldn’t choke out your gratitude but you knew Darkleer knew you were. His hand moved from your head as he lifted you up by the arm. You stood there with your other arm wiping off the tears and sniffling.  
  
Darkleer brushed off your clothes lightly before letting your arm go. “Master is coming to see you mutant so please be presentable. Qinkal will be by shortly to change your bandages after the master’s left.” You nodded as Darkleer sighed. “I bet you a good night mutant.” Darkleer turned his back to you before he walked out the door closing it. You were left to pray that Darkleer was as kind as what you thought he was. He knew the blood of the innocence shouldn’t need to be spread but all you could do was wait.  
  
It wasn’t long till true to Darkleer’s statement that the Highblood opened the door not long after Darkleer had left. He didn’t look at you as he moved into the bathroom. You watched him as you had been fixing your hair and rubbing the evidence of tears away.  
  
You stood there like a bump on a log unsure of what to do. It wasn’t like you could talk without breaking into tears. When did this all get to be such a mess. This was all your fault you failed everything you ever cared for and you knew you were hurting the person you love. You looked at the bathroom door unable to move from your spot. You should go in there to plea and beg to him but you couldn’t. You weren’t strong enough anymore to do that.  
  
Everything you touched always seemed to break. You were worthless and useless. You glanced down and looked at your feet as the bathroom door opened again and the Highblood came out.  
He seemed to pause before he step over to you when he stopped. The silence seemed to rain between the pair of you. You couldn’t ask him or beg him it wasn’t right too. No matter how much you wanted to it wasn’t right. After everything you had done you had made him suffer as bad you were.  
  
As the Highblood stood in front of you. He stared at you seeing the motion of emotions you were going through. The Highblood was waiting for you to say spologixing to him again. How much had you apologized to him about everything when it wasn't your fault. The Highblood stood there as you were looking down. You were unable to meet his stare it made him feel as if you heart was drifting off like his was. He may be brutal and all powerful but he had some normal lowly vermin emotions he couldn’t escape from; and at that moment you struck them.  
  
You were so powerful and fiery but now so brittle and in need of be patching up again. He needed to see you before he dealt the revolution it’s final blow. You were looking down till you felt his fingers hook under your chin gentle and pull your chin up to get you to look at him.  
  
You looked into the Highblood's face and noticed he wore different style of face paint. It looked more of a animal skull or something to that effect. It would scare a lesser person but not you as you knew the troll behind the mask. Your eyes looked down from his which he grunted softly before letting your chin go.  
  
You watched as the tips of her fingers moved down from your chin to the swell of your breasts and to your stomach were they lingered for a moment. You could feel his claws bite into the fabric of the shirt you were wearing. You looked up at him to see something you wish you never saw.  
  
The Highblood wore a face of longing and almost dare you call it sorrow. You felt tears prick your eyes as he slowly started to move his hand away. You grabbed his hand before bring it close to your face forcing him to cup your cheek as colorless tears dripped down your cheeks.  
  
You blinked once or twice looking up at him in a silent plea. You both didn’t need words to communicate to each other then acts did it for you. You had just closed your eyes again when you felt him lean a bit resting a bit of his head against yours and his other hand gripped your arm giving it a rather gentle squeeze. You felt him shake his head answering your unvoiced queestion before he broke away from you. You moved your hands over your face as you slumped over in a silent cry. He wasn't going to spare them so you knew you had failed.  
  
Qinkal had come up to the Highblood’s room block and went to open the door but hear the low grunt sound. So Qinkal stood on the outside of the door waiting for the Highblood to leave the room as she figured you two were having a moment.  
  
As the door opened he glanced at her. Qinkal kept her eyes down as he spoke in a bit of a quiet tone as if he was holding back a great sorrow. “Take the motherfucking mutant to the motherfucking Jade motherfucking room motherfucker and motherfucking patch her motherfucking up. Then you and the motherfucking older motherfuckers will motherfucking be out motherfucking stairs to motherfucking watch. Don't let this motherfucker out of your motherfucking sight or motherfucking else.”  
  
Qinkal bowed not question is out of character expression as she replied. “Yes M’lord.”  
  
Qinkal closed her eyes as she heard him stomp away. When he was far enough away she straighten up and moved around to the open door. Her eyes soften as she looked at you. You hunched over with your head in your hands crying in silent agony it seemed.  
  
Qinkal sighed as she grabbed some of her apron and moved your hands away as she wiped your tears and face. She had been in the kitchen before coming up here. You looked at her she spoke; “Pray Child, that Darkleer does.”  
  
Qinkal offer you her arm which you took as you leaned into her slightly. Qinkal closed her eyes as she rested her head against yours as you both started to walk slowly to the Jade's room. She knew the heretic’s fates were sealed. She only prayed Darkleer may pull some miracle spare a couple not for the revolutions sake but yours.  
  
Darkleer pov  
  
Darkleer walked down the hallway his hands went behind his back to keep his back straight he was fearful if he was seen bent over a little out of stress. Darkleer had a lot on his plate as it is and always does. To be the Knight-General to the Highblood was no easy task but he had been it so long he didn’t know what his life would be without it.  
  
Duty was breed into his veins as was his morals of right and wrong either by experimentation due to the Highblood's influence or his own. Darkleer was not certain but regardless of it you had placed him in a shit storm. He had a oath, no a obligation as a highest rank Blueblood in the hive to look out for his underlings. Everyone saved and died by his hand not physical but verbally.  
  
If he choice to save or spare the heretic he would and could see many of the hive fall into a pool of blood or if he choice to let them all be killed then he would see you in a state in which the Highblood will kill not just you but any chance he had of getting more of his man spared. Darkleer tried to formulate a plan as he walked which he had unknowingly to him he was walking straight to where he needed to be.  
  
Darkleer didn’t clue into where he was going till the heavy main hive doors slammed shut behind him and he had looked up at the sky as the hive’s bell rang. The powerful and crystal clear sound rang it seemed from miles around. Darkleer closed his eyes before sighing. It seems the time had come and he needs to make his decisions now.  
  
Darkleer made his way down to the execution platform as he got closer he could hear the sounds of the two castes clashing. Shouts, cruses, and screams of both radiated the place. Darkleer looked ahead of him to see two guards salute. “Sir!”  
  
Darkleer inclined his head. “Bring the other vermin to the front of the platform. Keep the vermin caste from getting to close. Prepare the mutant heretic for is last steps as well tell the slaves to increase the temperature on the cuffs. The Highblood wants them to be white hot.” The pair pounded there chest before bowing and leaving.  
  
Darkleer walked to the area in which he had to be to deliver the sentence. Darkleer calmed himself and mentally put a neutral mask over his face. Darkleer exhaled deeply as he zoned out. He stood statue still as the doors opened not more then ten minutes after he gave the orders.  
  
Darkleer looked as the three heretic followers where pulled and pushed like milking-beasts to in front of the stage. Each were forced down on there knees and all were bounded and chained like vermin should be. Darkleer’s mind seemed to draw itself from them when a common roar went up from the hive to the battlements.  
  
Darkleer flicked his head up to watch as the leader of the heretics was paraded out in chains. He was beat and bruised with his red candy blood dripping down. The Mutant was very strong and weak at the same time. It made Darkleer wonder was that where you got it from? Was all your strength and stubbornness come from a learned behavior. Darkleer’s eyes slide to the other heretics that were knelt down.  
  
You would have been out here as well watching if it wasn’t for that fact you were still recovering from your injuries. The Jades thought it best to keep you in both to save face and protect you from any backlash that may happen due to the Empress and her forces. Darkleer changed his thoughts back quickly to the other heretic’s. They all had a pause of grief on there face.  
  
The olive blood you seemed quite attracted too had sorrow so deep it ached his harden soul. Why was that Darkleer would never know but he could see the compassion and blind love from her. The Jade seemed to be seeing every Jades worse nightmare to watch the grub they raised to be killed. It was regretful to most but she should have known better. How else was this going to play if not by his death.  
  
Darkleer twitched his hand as the mage roared. The two trained blueblood mage hangers forced him to the ground more. Darkleer could only come up with one word which was loyalty. He knew this troll above all else would die in a sea of blood if it would save his leader. It would move a lesser but not him because at the end of it all they had caused more damage then good.  
  
Darkleer seemed to blind back into reality as the Highblood spoke. Darkleer glanced at the Highblood he seemed a bit crueler then normal. The Highblood stood in front of Signless laughing. “Lowblood for motherfucking crimes against the Motherfucking Empress you are motherfucking sentencing to death. Do you motherfucking deny this motherfucking claim motherfucker?”  
  
To Darkleer’s mentally praised the mutant who spoke accepting his fate.“No I will not deny the claim for equality for all. I will dead for my dream and for those who I’m flushed and paled for.”  
  
Darkleer could see the smug look on the Highblood's face as he spoke almost with a cheer; “Motherfucking well then before you are motherfucking culled I will give you an motherfucking chance for your motherfucking final words.”  
  
Darkleer pinned that was a odd behavior the Highblood never did that maybe the Empress wanted it but he was unsure. But the mutant respond more or less. “If I may Grand Highblood; may I speak my final sermon.”  
  
Darkleer looked as the Highblood smirked before looking at the Empress who waved her hand slightly in a why not. Highblood laughed; “Your motherfucking lucky she motherfucking finds this entertaining.”  
  
He watched as the mutant nodded looking the Highblood in the eye. He straight as best as he could before talking. Both sides the lowbloods' and the highbloods' forces watched. A eerie hush fell on both sides. Darkleer tuned the mutant out and looked at his master. The Highblood as the mutant spoke twitched his fingers a sign to get his weapon ready.  
  
Darkleer could feel the pounding in his chest from his blood-pusher. Darkleer summoned not only his bow but the arrow was well. Darkleer gave the mutant the privilege to finish his speech before he made a move. Darkleer then was forced to listen to the mutant who’s speech struck a cord with him.  
  
Darkleer breathed in as he drew back his arrow as he did he paused for an moment all it would take is one slip and the mutant would live but he couldn’t let that happen. To let an heretic like this live was not acceptable. For all his preaching of all being equal it was an lie. There was no way even with the whole support of the low bloods and majority of the highbloods all he was going to get it with getting a blood bath after he had trampled the old system to a degree. Darkleer could see civil war break out yet again on the planet.  
  
Many bluebloods would not survive the second one which let Darkleer to his next thought. Darkleer as well had never seen Signless reached out to the higher blood castes he never really tried. The ones who did had were on there own under great secrecy. Signless was no different then the monsters he severed.  
  
As Darkleer breathed as he let go of the arrow he could have killed Signless merciful with an arrow through the heart but Darkleer let his own personal feelings get in the way. He shot the mutant’s blood organ so he would slowly bled out then. Blood giving for the blood lost it was a fair punishment. The Highblood seemed to make a half displeased and half pleasured face. The Mutant screamed in agony as the arrow hit him but his screams soon ended with the sound of bone being crushed.  
  
The Highblood brought done his club on the mutant’s head and flicked it on the heretic’s siting there. Before chaos ensued the screams and shouts from both the lowblood and highblood’s railed in the air.  
  
The remaining heretic’s where separated the olive was through into Darkleer’s execution ring. He looked at her for a moment as she sat there tears falling down her face with anger and sorrow expression. Darkleer pitied this troll from the depth of his being he felt sorry for doing what he had too but even more he was going to let her alive.  
  
You had asked to let them all live but three out of four wasn’t bad. Darkleer pulled an arrow out of the air before pulling the bow string back. He watched as the Olive blood looked at him. She was going to watch him kill her. Darkleer moved his bow slightly from her to the side of her.  
  
As Darkleer let go of the arrow he shot the one purple sea dweller in the face to clear the way for the olive blood. “Blood as being paid I wouldn’t spill the blood of an innocence. Run away and never return Prophet, your revolution ends here.”  
  
Darkleer watched as the Olive blood seemed to pick up a small piece of material from her lap and ran away as fast as she could sparing one glance back at him before looking away. Darkleer felt a weird ache in his bones maybe in another life they could have been morials. She was strong which he seemed to admire. He hoped all the best for the poor olive blood as he shot one or two others to give her the chance to run away was the least he could for her before turning to go back to work it.  
  
He yelled whipping his hand in an signal. “Get the other heretic bloods into the wagons for transport! Clear the vermin bloods off the grounds!”  
  
Darkleer watched as he watched the mass of low blood get pushed back with the blueblood and metal monsters. Darkleer moved to the hanging body we was going to get him down when he was stopped by the Highblood who was glaring at him with death in his eyes. Darkleer swallowed deeply as he started to sweat well the Highblood walked forward.  
  
The ground under the Highblood’s feet almost seemed to left a good foot print. Darkleer’s felt fear run down his spine and had to suppress his fangs from chattering as the Highblood almost stalk him like prey. The Highblood’s voice came almost as death itself was demanding him. “Heretic.”  
  
Darkleer didn't even get a chance to say anything was the Highblood’s club materialized from no where hitting the side of his head quite hard. Darkleer collapsed on his side on the ground at the Highblood’s feet seeing stars. He was pushed onto his back by a foot before he roared in pain as the club came down on his form. “You motherfucking dis-motherfucking-obeyed my motherfucking order!”  
  
Darkleer gurgled in pain as blood rose from wounds on his body from the spikes on the club. Darkleer shouted in forgiveness as the Highblood showed him the price of disobedience and of emotions. The Highblood seemed to get more angry the more Darkleer spoke. Darkleer wondered as he lay there being brutalized if these was how he was finally going to die with the Highblood clubbing him to death.  
  
Darkleer didn’t get much longer to think about the pain and his position when he was knocked out by the Highblood’s boot to his temple. The Highblood huffed in rage as he breathed snarls bubbled up his throat. He stared at an know silent blood gushing Darkleer. Darkleer who he left for know so he could tell him what he wanted to know in regards to where the olive blood was going and to why the other female heretic was being send to the slave markets.  
  
The Highblood turned his head to look at the corpse on hanging there. The Highblood’s face transformed from anger and rage to blind and uncontrolled fury. He gave an roaring shriek at the corpse before he raised his club to about to level the corpse into the ground shackles be damned at this moment. “Kurloz do not even think about it!”  
  
The Highblood froze for a second before growling as he turned around to see Redglare standing there with a disgusted face. She snared at him as she continued pointing to some of the Jades she had with her. “Get him to the cells after he’s been cleaned up. He needs to stand trial as for you.” She glared at the Highblood. “You have trolls to send away and papers to sign as well as make a troll-hunt for the Olive blood if you want to capture her.”  
  
The Highblood glared before he set his club down before looking at the Mutant. The Highblood’s hands moved his talons cutting into the corpses flesh making it the way the shackles were. “You motherfucker don’t motherfucking tell me what to motherfucking do bitch.” He glanced at some of the blues who had come over waiting for orders. He pointed at the body behind him. “Motherfucking string this motherfucking up for all to motherfucking see I want to motherfucking watch this motherfucking rot. Lets motherfucking see what the motherfucking lowbloods motherfucking think about that.”  
  
Redglare spoke at them; “No leave it be he needs to be put to proper-”  
  
The blues looked between the two highblood’s before they continued what they were doing under the Highblood’s order. They knew better then to listen to someone else orders even if they were from his morial.  
  
The Highblood hissed; “No fuckers get to motherfucking lay to motherfucking rest. He motherfucker is going to motherfucking show why we motherfucking rule the motherfucking heretics and lowbloods. We motherfucking rule over them because they motherfucking are motherfucking chaos. You should motherfucking know motherfucking that motherfucker.”  
  
Both Redglare and the Highblood glared at each other before verbally got into it more some of the castes that were still there watched as they went at it. Redglare struck the Highblood’s short nerves as she shouted about he would only hurt anything he held to close and there was a example of it already.  
  
The Highblood lost himself in his rage and Redglare should have known better but the Highblood swept his arm left to right using all of his strength. As soon as the back of his hand met her face she was on the ground by the force of the hit.  
  
The Highblood huffed while he was staring at her as Redglare was dripping teal blood from her mouth starting to glance up at him. She shifted up before standing a bit shakily. “We’re done.”  
  
The Highblood blinked as he watched as another teal blood helped her away. The Highblood made a face what were they done with? It suddenly struck him as he did her there pale-ship was done she had ended it. The Highblood snared before he grind his fangs before he shouted; “If I motherfucking ever see you motherfucking again I will motherfucking club you!” The Highblood bellowed from the top of his lungs. He wouldn’t lie to himself it did have a small impact on him but not a lot they’re pale-ship had been rocky at best after _she_ had died all those sweeps ago.  
  
The Highblood swept his eye line to the left to see the Empress looking at him with a disgusted look. The Highblood flashed his fangs at her giving a low growl of annoyance. She lifted her nose up and away from him in a dismissal manner. The Highblood grind his fangs together the lowbloods’ destroy everything.  
  
The Highblood looked away from her and to his hive. He had work to do a lose of a morial meant nothing as he still had a job and responsibilities to do. First order of business was to get this job finished he still had two of the heretics to sort out maybe he’ll give one to the Empress to show good will. He found a bit of twisted pleasure in the next thought that he was going to get to have a black pail later with you. Which made his worse day better.  
  
You meanwhile were pacing around in the Jade’s room waiting to hear what had happened. The Highblood had been smart in putting you in there has there were no windows and far enough away from the battlements that you couldn’t hear anything from the walls. The Jades of course were in there rooms all but three were there. You looked at the door as it opened.  
  
The two that walked in looked tried. You moved as Qinkal walked in closing the door behind her locking it. Her eyes flickered to yours before she closed her sighing deeply. You looked up at her as she moved her face some unable to look at you at the moment. You tried to voice the question that ate at you but all that came out was her name. “Qinkal?” It even sounded desperate to your ears let alone hers.  
  
Qinkal answered you in a very quiet tone. “The Mutant is dead Y/n.”  
  
Your eyes widen just before tears wield up in your eyes. Signless was dead you had gotten Signless killed and you did nothing to stop it. You tried but your weakness got him killed. You were a horrible person and even worse friend. You grasped at your sanity as she only say Signless had died but what about the others? You made a rather whining sound from the back of your throat and clearly to the Jades it was a distressful sound. “But what about the others?! Did Disciple escaped right? Dolorosa and Psiioniic escaped with her right or were they enslaved?”  
  
You looked up at one of the Jades almost desperate sounding. You just looked like you were about to cry. None of the Jades moved fast enough like Qinkal did. “Oh course Y/n they are alive and all together.” She placed her hands on your shoulders giving an gentle rub to sooth you. She narrowed her eyes to the others before looking down at you. It was a lie but it’d crush you otherwise and they had to look out for the hive’s well being not just yours.  
  
You smiled a little; “Really? Oh good! I’m so glad at least Disciple isn’t alone they’ll make sure she is alright thought may she and Darkleer forgive me... I never-”  
  
Qinkal shushed you gently before wrapping you up into an tight hold. The Jades all look away with fallen faces. “I know Y/n, I know... No one ever means for things to happen like this. You tried to correct it the best you could under your condition.” You sniffled against Qinkal’s shoulder as she patted your back. “But there still work to be done. Crying isn’t going to help Darkleer yes? Your work isn’t done yet.”  
  
You looked up at her confused. “Why does Darkleer need help? Is he in trouble?”  
  
Qinkal stared at you in surprise for an moment before looking at the others who looked all in shock. Qinkal looked back at you when you called her. “Qinkal?”  
  
Qinkal shook her head before telling you what had happened. She told you that Darkleer was in the dungeons charged with being an traitor. You looked at her stunted; “What do you mean a traitor?! He was following my orders to-”  
  
Qinkal placed her hands on your shoulder. “Yes  we know that but Darkleer wasn’t going to give you up to the Highblood. He said to him that it was a moment of weakness letting them all escape because they were think-pan washed.”  
  
You shook your head before gripping onto her dress. “We have to save him Qinkal. I wouldn’t let Darkleer died because of my actions.”  
  
Qinkal smiled; “I know Y/n child. I will have everything ready to get him out I just need you to fill this bag with some of his stuff before they throw it all out. I can get the keys to his cell but you’ll need to throw your weight around a little to get some other things done so it’ll look like the underground resistance broke him out. You think you are up to it?”  
  
You looked down before asking; “You’ll be there too right?”  
  
Qinkal nodded. “Of course first order of business is sedating our Lord and Master...” You gave a face before giving into the Jade’s plans. It was going to be a long couple of days...  
  
Darkleer glanced around his cell he didn't know how long he was in here for it seemed like days or weeks. He wanted to do nothing more then tell the Grand Highblood that it was the mutant who asked him to spare their lives but he could you had asked him too not order him too. He choice himself out of free will to let at the least the olive blood escape his sense of honor would always be his downfall it seemed.  
  
Darkleer looked to the end of the cells as he heard the door open. He frowned it wasn’t meal time just yet. It wasn’t more then a couple of minutes that Darkleer heard the sound of keys jingling as someone was walking the halls. Darkleer shifted a little as the sound got closer. It caused him to shiver as the foots steps almost echoed making it sound like there were two trolls waking. The once mighty blueblood closed his eyes before kneeling down in front of the door in defeat. It looked like the Highblood had decided to kill him.  
  
Darkleer thought it was best to see who was taking him to his death. Darkleer’s body tensed till his body looked like it was all make from edges before it all quickly relaxed before tensing again in panic seeing who was in front of his cell. Darkleer was surprised to see you and Qinkal were there.  
  
You were holding the keys to his cell and Qinkal held onto items in her arms as well as keeping a hand on your back. You spoke very softly to him as if not wanting to be heard by anyone; “Darkleer could you move a little from the door please.”  
  
Darkleer moved back from the cell door as you went to open it. “Mutant you shouldn’t be-”  
  
Qinkal waved her hand meaning for him to be quiet. You gave a dry chuckle. “You can’t order me around anymore Darkleer...”  
  
You clicked the lock off before opening the door enough so you and Qinkal could slip through. You looked at Qinkal as you went to grab the cloak from her. “Let’s get you out of here. Put this on for me.” You grabbed the cloak from Qinkal’s arm which Darkleer was going to protest when you spoke again. “That’s an order as Mistress of this hive.”  
  
Darkleer closed his mouth before his jaw clenched. He scoffed before speaking. “You only now use your title mutant?”  
  
You looked down before handing him the cloak. Darkleer looked at it for a moment before he slide it on. He looked at you before an almost ache seeped through his bones. You moved closer to him. Darkleer thought it was to tell him something but your hands seemed to move up. Darkleer stilled for an moment as your arms wrapped around his neck holding him tightly. “You need to live Darkleer. Please you need to live for yourself.”  
  
Qinkal looked away as you let him go. A rather gentle smile was on your face even though you looked over tried. You flitted with the cloak gently around him and offered the bag. “It’s what I could save from the others. Your tools and equipment are in an stash in the village of Xilopmen the letter to get them is inside. Qinkal has almost placed some contacts in there to help you find some work maybe... I’m sorry Darkleer I-I shouldn’t have asked you to do what you did... It... It wasn’t fair to you.”  
  
Darkleer frowned before bowing lightly. You touched his shoulder before saying; “Head east the cloak is made from an heavy material so the sun would burn it. Don’t ever stop running Darkleer... Go hurry I don’t know how long till the guards change.”  
  
Darkleer nodded before he turned his back. Darkleer slipped from the cell and headed down the row of cells doing for the hidden passage out. As he ran from the hive he couldn’t help but feel rueful and ashamed about the whole thing. As far as he knew you had done an rather merciful yet cruel thing to him. He now was an exile blueblood there was no worse fate for an blueblood.  
  
You and Qinkal both slipped out not a moment later before you clicked the lock back in place to show the empty cell. Qinkal looked at you as you stood there staring into the empty cell thinking about the heretics no doubt. Qinkal broke your thoughts as she took your arm and hooked hers under it. “Come child lets go back there is much to do and it is unsafe for you here...”  
  
You looked up at her as you both went up the steps walking. You hesitated but you asked. “He’ll be okay wouldn’t he Qinkal? Darkleer will be okay right?”  
  
Qinkal offered an bit of an fake smile and a lie not that you knew. “Of course Y/n child. Darkleer has been giving something we will never have the freedom of choice. He is an tough blueblood he’ll be more then fine.”  
  
You nodded giving an smile feeling better for the first time in weeks. Qinkal taught you to cut your losses. You may have lost Signless but Disciple, Dolorosa, and Psiioniic stilled lived and escaped together as far as you were told. It may not be fair or be how you hoped it would be but they were giving an second chance to be together.  
  
Darkleer though exiled from this hive could easily pick up in another hive you hoped. He was an good character for this kind of work and you would know have to fill it. Now you were left to serve an murderer that had your heart. You prayed deep within your being that you could carry on the Signless’s work as a way to do right by him.  
  
Highblood Ending:  
  
It had been 15 sweeps since then and it was bitter sweet for you mentally. You had in this time frame been on an roller coaster of emotions and stresses that you wouldn’t have had but you stuck through it. And clearly you had been doing something right since you were still alive then only one alive out of the whole castle subtracting the Highblood.  
  
The Highblood never sent out the assassin’s to track down Darkleer who had escaped. The Highblood said it was the worse punishment he could do to have the other live as exile. You didn’t understand what he meant and no one would explain it to you.  
  
As well during the first couple of sweeps with him; you had found out that a sweep as a little over two years in human years. You started accounting days till the Highblood would comment the amount of sweeps you were both together thanks to the merciful messiahs. It was a sweep later when you were confined to his room again.  
  
You and the Highblood often whacked heads off each other some times literally till the subject of dropped. You unfortunately one night had really got under his skin about what the hell he was doing among the servants and the ‘bad’ trolls within the castle.  
  
He was maiming them and he had so since Signless and your friends had faded away into an bitter memory. It seemed he had an long hard day and was tried. He had grabbed you by the throat as you clawed at his arm. He produced to shout at you in growls and hissing saying that if he didn’t kill Signless that the Empress would take you away from him and kill you. He wasn’t about to let her take away something else precious of his.  
  
You had stopped fighting when he said that as did he when he let you go onto the ground on your feet. It was silent for the most part. You were the first one to speak out of the two of you. You told him that he was a fool if he was going to listen to the Empress.  
  
You may have only seen her once but you knew she was would use others to gain what she needed before casting them away afterward. It wasn’t as if he was changing social order just changing the rules so that everyone had to do work.  
  
The Highblood just growled lightly at you before going to his desk and leaning on it looking down on it. You seen a side to him no one ever seen. He was a troll of burden commanded to kill all those he felt unworthy of saving and having to find sicken pleasure in killing for so long. He made have loved for his prey to feel fear but even for him it was to much. You sighed before closing your eyes and pinching the bridge of your nose.  
  
Being with him for so long desensitized you to death. You spoke again this time warning him. “If you think that i am that precious to you then give them a chance or deal. Give them something were they can decides their own fate.”  
  
The Highblood turned his head towards you before strangely agreeing to you. He even promised he would and he had kept it only when you were around. And since Darkleer had escape you had took up his duties.  
  
The Highblood had you beside him in the throne room instead. You were clocked of course can’t have the Highblood's reputation cut down if his trust person was a mutant lowblood bitch but you didn’t have to hide the fact you didn’t have horns.  
  
He gave you ones from an troll who he thought had pretty horns that would suit you as well as well an adult name of Hornless. Your new title was doing what tasks that Darkleer did that in clue taken care of an growing Pride and Glutton. You were rumored to be as vicious and as murderess as the Highblood but in reality you weren’t.  
  
The slaves and servants in the castle loved you for the mercy you gave them and often times then not it was you who would get the Highblood to show mercy to the prisoners. At times this did cause friction between the pair of you but nothing a good yelling match and angry pailing couldn’t take care of.  
  
But regardless everything you had grown to have feelings for the monster like troll as did he. Not he would say anything since you both seemed to flip and flop between red and black romances. You even gave the Highblood some surprising at some moments of time.  
  
You had during the second lowblood revolution which happened 4 sweeps after Signless’s murder that you had made Summoner a shell of his former self under the watchful eye of the Highblood. You had butchered Summoner slowly with a rusty dagger. The Highblood watched in amusement as you did so.  
  
You were coated head to toe in his brown blood but you enjoyed it. You made him pay all those sweeps ago for betraying you. He wasn’t allow to be killed. That would have made him like Signless a visionary which he wasn’t. You had cut off parts of his wings before going them out broke his horns and had the Highblood take away any power he had. The Highblood took the brutally as his own to save you the back slash from the hive dwellers.  
  
But even after that there was nothing that was peaceful. You saw troll after troll come in the throne room and never out of it. The blues been slowly stopping delivering new prisoners to the castle. Which leads you to the current moment where you were sitting on the Highblood's bed fixing on your shoes as the sounds of booms and screams were about. You brushed off the dust that collected on your cloak.  
  
As you stood up you made sure everything was in it’s place before walking to the door and opening it. You didn’t really bother flipping your hood up there was no need for such things now. You were going to die so it was best if it wasn’t under an hood. As you walked the halls blues and other lows ran everywhere. Some you stopped to tell them to go the other way and how to get out.  
  
Some stop you by your given name. “Hornless! You must-”  
  
You would shoo them away; “My place his at his side now off with you.”  
  
You helped a couple of the children that were the staffs out of the hive before continuing on your way. You followed the way with little to no problems. You eventually got to the throne room doors. They still held strong even though the once beautiful wood was cracked in many places. You opened the cracked doors you looked to see the Highblood sitting in his throne just looking at you. He was covered in his own blood.  
  
Many places did he had deep stab wounds enough that he wouldn’t last the night. “What the motherfucking to you want motherfucker?”  
  
You smiled at him ignoring everything. “To fucking annoy you of course.”  
  
You walked up to him smiling ear to ear as the hive shook more and more. He looked up at his ceiling and at his walls the colors he spend sweeps making were all crumbling away. “You motherfucking have some motherfucking nerve bitch.”  
  
You watched as he cross one leg over the other. You scoffed at him as you pointed a finger at his behavior “Still proud I see. But why am I not surprised.”  
  
You did what you wanted not really caring as you crawled up into his lap. Wasn’t like he was going to stop you. The Highblood didn’t even move just looked down at you bored. You smiled up at him throwing your legs over the other side of the throne arm. He watched as you grabbed his arm and pulled it around your waist before laying your head on his bloody chest looking all cute.  
  
He gave an snort of a laugh before smirking. “You motherfucking think you can motherfucking do whatever you motherfucking want huh bitch?”  
  
You nodded very serious; “Yes I’m Hornless I can do whatever I motherfucking want.” You humphed as he tighten his hold on you as parts of the ceiling came down beside the doors. You both sat there in silent before his voice boomed over the sounds. “You can still motherfucking get out you know.”  
  
You mumbled lightly. “I know but my place is with you and at your side. Besides you're the only one who’s allowed to kill me remember after all I am your toy...” You paused before clearing your throat continuing. “Besides we can’t have the Highblood getting bored can we? Cause who would fight you and be a pain in your ass if not me?”  
  
You smiled up at him as from parts of the hive that had fallen that the Empress’s force had set fire to the hive since flames licked at the walls. He just scoffed; “Motherfucker... Bitch... I’d never motherfucking bored.”  
  
You hummed as he grabbed your chin. He looked at you purple met e/c. He murmur lowly before kissing you. You smiled happy even as the ceiling and walls collapsed on the pair of you.  
  
　　                                                                                         _**“All I motherfucking need is motherfucking you my wicked Y/n.”**_  
  
Special bonus ending:  
  
The Highblood opened his eyes before blinking and looking around. He was in his throne room but everything was slightly different then normal. He was sitting in his destroyed throne a moment ago with his motherfucking mutant but now he was alone but more importantly everything in his head was quiet.  
  
No Merciful Messiahs pounded in the back of his skull. It was only his thoughts alone this confused him greatly even as he relaxed into his chair which felt more plush like then what he remembered. How long had it been since he could hear his own thoughts.  
  
It felt like centuries ago way before he went to the brotherhood way before back in his young adulthood. He felt how he should have felt at peace. The Highblood inhale before sighing deeply as he shifted his form feeling relaxed no duties or noises to bother him. He didn’t even move as the throne door opened.  
  
**“I haven’t see you like that in sweeps Kurloz.”**  
  
The Highblood jerked up with his eyes open. Before him was a purple-blood troll about roughly 6 foot. Her h/c hair twisted around into a h/l and h/s which was a bit messed because of her ho/snl horns.  
  
She looked exactly like she did the day he left her. Her smooth gray skin looked unblemished by time. The Highblood couldn’t stop himself from huffing and smiling. He got up before rushing her and swept her into a bone crushing hug. “T/n!”  
  
He buried his nose and face into her neck purring loudly as she laughed at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck purring back gently. The Highblood didn’t know long they were like that till she spoke with a light laugh. **“Let me down Kurloz.”**  
  
The Highblood placed her down gently giving little less of a smile. She looked at him with a bit of a smile as she place her heart over his heart. He placed on of his over hers trying to figure out what was wrong with himself.  
  
He was happy to see her; he really was but he missed you. You would have told him to let go you. You would have fought him a little out of jest but you weren’t here with him. His ears dropped slightly even as T/n brushed his face with her hand. “I’ve motherfucking missed you wicked mama.”  
  
**“I know... But you miss someone more then I Kurloz.”**  
  
The Highblood went to open his mouth to deny the claim but he froze went someone else spoke almost as a question.  
  
_“Highblood?”_  
  
T/n winked at him as she moved slightly away. The Highblood stood there almost wanting if he was hearing things.  
  
_“Hey you big ox look at me!”_  
  
The Highblood turned around to see you there with a half smug smirk on your face. “Mutant?”  
  
You scoffed giving him an are you serious look. _“No, I’m the other mutant who's warmed your nest for the past 15 sweeps.”_  
  
The Highblood gave a dry laugh before he walked up to you. “Only you motherfucker.” He grabbed you roughly and wrapped you up into a crushing hug. He nosed his face against yours just enough for you to kiss his cheek with just the turn of your face.  
  
You suddenly looked past him before giving a slight bow at the troll behind him even well you were in his arms. He could feel his other wicked mama do the same before she moved past you both and around the door corner before kneeling down. _“Put me down, we have something to show you. She’s been taking care of him for us...”_  
  
The Highblood frowned lightly “Motherfucking taking care of who motherfucker?”  
  
The Highblood looked at you confused as he set you down gently. You smiled before knocking your hand against his chest. _“Who do you think?”_ The Highblood frowned a little before glaring at you. You rolled your eyes as you commented. _“I see the ceiling didn’t make you anymore intelligent.”_  
  
The Highblood hissed lightly before the tiny sounds of a pitter patter caught his ear before you knelt down and wrapped your arms around the person. The Highblood blinked for a moment thinking his eyes were going funny. As you turned around to face him a small child was safety in your arms.  
  
The grub was a spitting image of himself right down to the mane of black hair. In his stunned state he didn’t notice T/n had come back over to him with her signature look on her face. You winked at her before you bounced the grub in your hands. **“He doesn’t bite Kurloz.”** You mumbled a ‘no yet’ before giving a muffled laugh as T/n hits you with her hand in a teasing matter.  
  
The Highblood moved his hand before brushing a finger or two against the smaller trolls cheek which caused him to giggle. The child mumbled a light dada sound which him to look tearful. As he went to look at you and T/n giving an radiant smile. The Highblood grab the small child and cradled him close.  
  
This felt like all he ever needed the trolls he held dear and his grubling. For it was the warmth of purpose he had missed for so long. The Highblood couldn’t help but break down as you and T/n both spoke at the same time.  
  
　　                                                                                                                    * _ **“Welcome home.”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Highblood gets a Welcome home because i think that's what he always wanted secretly I don't know I'm a romantic heart at best like I said didn't originally want a bubble ending but I fear that fear got the better of me with this one. So I hope it is okay.


	40. Our Journey: Chanes that never were GHB route B: PreChapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just the head cannon's that may help you darlings understand some points I was making or want to understand why I said something the way I did. So feel free to ask questions and I will answer to the best of my knowledge.

**Head cannon for Highblood route B**   
  
Highblood blood caste information:  
  
Face paint:  
  
Face paint is part of all Highblood caste it is to show there authority over the others but it is also a social stamp as well. Face paint comes in many ray of colors and design. White though is strictly reserved for the Messiah Brotherhood. Highblood wigglers often are left to figure out there own face paint the design of it comes from years of deciding and figuring it out and by the time there in their late teenage years is when they normally settle on an design. This design may be helped by their genetic donor and/or Lusus. Often times the Highblood wiggler will take on face paint characteristic of the genetic donor if Lusus or if the donor are around like a name the design of the face paint can track lineage.   
  
Brotherhood of the Messiah or Messiah brotherhood:   
  
This brotherhood was found during the era of the last Emperor Vilont. He was an sea dweller who had culled thousands of land dwellers under falsified information. The attack costed only the lives of the wigglers and the old. The land dwellers called for the down fall to the Emperor but didn’t see any action of the Sea dwellers. But they did get there wish when an military assassin group called the Messiahs killed him. It was an local port Highblood group from an religion based on old group and religon called the Juggloism. The brotherhood of the messiahs are known more or less of a cult group for the Highblood caste and they reserve rights to the white face paint this is due to there activities in the history and in many legends rumored about the group it is that the white face paint is the bone dust of the trolls who have failed in there messiah training. Anyways this is important none the less as any who are found to not have an lineage or an member of the group are killed for treason. How they tell this is all Highblood’s under the Messiahs have one purple line on a sleeve or on a shoulder armor. Often you’ll find wiggler will have shoulder armor if raised by an genetic donor(s). The Messiah order has main branches in which the Highblood caste can go too. The more well known parts are the Laugh assassins and the Subjuggluator’s. The application and acceptance of young Highblood’s into the order is an long and painful process and that is even before they choose what area they wish to be in. There is no leaving the Messiah order there is an lost enlightenment of an troll which isn’t met by any means of death. The order lets the troll live in hopes of the offspring coming to the order. This is sometimes met with the eldest offspring being placed into the order as conscription if the young numbers coming in is to low. The Messiah of the brotherhood is the only means of which an mixed blood caste Highblood can redeem its pure lineage line. But often times then not the troll is killed during the trials of the Messiah’s. Which is why many just more or less accept there fate as the caste-less.   
  
The voice of the Messiahs:   
  
The voices of the Messiahs is an induced subconscious voices of the user. From what many head cannons I have heard many say is what most of the Brotherhood highblood’s are hearing is to an degree the voices that all psionic users hear. These ‘voices’ from the psionic are either doomed players or the horrorterror. It is unknown which it could be but for the Highblood’s but I personally was leaning towards an mental manifest. Now, how I can state this is that during the trial’s of the brotherhood are emotional and mental shaking for the young trolls. More so for the trolls who are not of pure high blood caste line. During the trials the trolls are induced into an tranquil state where they are almost induced into an insane state. The rooms are all white and deadly quiet. It is meant for them to think about there actions that have led them there but it is putting the trolls into an room to make them in a way crazy. If we put a human in a room of white walls and silent enough the brain will make sounds and make things that aren’t there. The voices which they hear her the manifests of there emotions either good or bad. Which is why many older Highblood's begin at a certain point hear them less and less. They either are coping, ignoring, or resolving by doing whatever is needed to lessen the voices but it is not always true for every troll. Negative emotions like vengeance, revenge, and so on are harder to either suppress or cope with. Which is why there are two forms of the Messiahs. Good Messiahs and Bad Messiahs. The Good Messiah’s are rare to find because of this treatment but are higher regarded in the brotherhood. Negative emotions on the other hand are all to common due to the same treatment. Which is why for my story and thoughts on the the Highblood is why he kills lower blood caste or finds sick pleasure in it. I find that even taking out of my story that he wants to show much much better he is and how much stronger he then everyone else because he is prideful or if someone that would him cast down do to his height mutation. But for this story it was the emotional and mental abuse from finding out he was of impure highblood caste and the murder of his mate in his young adulthood.    
  
Messiah’s purple badge:   
  
As stated above the Messiahs tell Highblood’s either in there orders serves through purple strips on there one sleeve which is just a purple line. Now before you say then all the Highblood's have that then wrong this is because Highblood lineage line can lose the Messiah’s badge this is from an the offspring failing the brotherhood trial. Not only is the offspring died but the perks that the line had are gone as well. The donor may still carry the badge but any after the eldest offspring that don’t go through the trials is not allow to carry it. As well after 3 generations of no offspring going to the messiah’s for trial’s the lineage loses the badge as well and in some cases are permanently dealt with. The badge on the trolls arm tells a lot like war metals or metals here as the more lines they have the longer the service to the order.    
  
Highblood Symbols:  
  
Each Highblood comes up with there own Symbol. These symbol like the honk symbol of the Makara clan [ :o) ] comes in an different ways like the Makara linage many other clan members share the same variation of symbols. Even thought each Highblood holds an different symbol for not just each troll but each linage there is still and linking factor which if properly recorded can be tracked but through the records. This has to do with having the ancestors or genetic donors reputation this is rather needed for power, land, there own reputation, and safety.   
  
Young raising:  
  
Unlike the lower caste which 1 times out of 1000 grubs are raised by Lusus and the Sea dwellers who raise there own; the Highblood Caste have an combination of both. Each grub is rasied differentlt then another not to grubs are raised the same way but each Highblood wiggler raised is an rather defeat in itself. But more on that later; There are three ways that an Highblood wiggler is raised:   
  
One: The genetic donor(s) raises wiggler him/ rarely her/ or them selves.   
  
Two: The genetic donor(s) raise the wiggler to early wiggle-hood then let the Lusus take over who often lives not to far away from the genetic donor(s).   
  
Or three: The Lusus raises the wiggler by itself because of either dead or absent genetic donor(s) (it does happen often with mixed blood wigglers). Side note: Mixed Blood Highblood's are not favored in the Highblood caste system. Often times if found out there lineage is marked and they lose all there power within that caste. At that point they are demoted to the lowblood status under the bluebloods.   
  
Now the reason for this is because since the civil war started between the High and low blood castes that started hundred of sweeps ago that the lowblood 's keyword are is try and kill Highblood wigglers, Blueblood wigglers, and Lusii. The reason for this is because they wanted to get rid of the lordship or tyrant that rules over the land. Each Highblood is giving or inherited a plot or area of land after there 10 sweep. They may expand there land but that is often an battle to the death so the more land an Highblood as the more blood thirsty he is and the more the lowblood's try to kill any offspring it may have. So to have an Highblood wiggler get to adulthood is something both hard and feat in itself.          
  
Highblood and blueblood relationships:   
  
The Highblood caste and Blueblood caste both work together (well generally speaking not literally). Highblood's always has a group of bluebloods under there command though the more powerful they the less they have. This has to do with the temperament then there ability to work with others. The Bluebloods find jobs from the Highblood's as no one else will give them any or it is for protection as lowblood's will kill an blueblood out right regardless if the troll is with a highblood or not. Because of this the bluebloods are seen as servants to the Highblood caste by the lowblood's but seen as a lowblood to the Highblood caste. It is an very careful dance as it were for the bluebloods as either way they are suck in the middle between the two castes.   
  



	41. Our Journey: Chanes that never were GHB route B: Chapter 1

You retreated back into the room as you slammed and locked the door before you let out a shout of uncapped rage well you moved around the room. You were unsure at that point what you were doing in the blind rage.   
  
After you calm down a little you stood in the Highblood’s room huffing having had broken anything that you could in which was breakable. You were just so angry with him how dare he say he did it because he was protecting you. He wasn’t protecting anything was he? He was just being possessive because he thought there was something going on between you and Signless even when you had chosen him instead. The Highblood did say at one time he would try to lessen the charges but it wasn’t a promise and maybe leaned more towards of a lie to appease you.   
  
The problem was did you either follow him to his office and more or less call him out on everything he just said to you which you may just get your friends killed out of his possessiveness. But even if you didn't it wasn't going to about to change what he was about to do to them and either way if you did or didn't they were going to be killed. The only other option was to get them out yourself which was dangerous on it's own but didn't the possibility of peace out way the danger?  
  
You collapsed onto the bed for a moment before you looked at your hands as you were unsure of what you were going to do. You covered your face with your hands to help yourself think but it didn’t help as there was more riding on this then you would ever let him know. As you gained control over yourself you knew what you had to do. As you got up and opened the door you knew were you were going and what you were going to do.   
  
You headed straight for his office because you weren't going to let him get away from you as you were going to call him out on everything he had done so far. You suddenly found yourself in front of his office door which you then opened and slammed shut to let him know you were there. The Highblood didn’t move from his spot in front of his desk as you stood there he kept his back to you as his hands were on his desk. He was just as angry and fuming as were you but unlike you he had to hold some level of control not that you cared at the moment.    
  
You laid right into him not giving him the chance to relax. “Don’t fucking hide behind the fact that your protecting me! You only want to do so because you have possessive issues! There is nothing between me and Signless! I chose you asshole!”   
  
The Highblood turned his head snarling at you as bright red eyes stared at you only dots of purple remained. “Motherfucker you do not motherfucking-”   
  
You screeched at him. “You do something because you love someone not because their your toy! If you must do it for someone then do it because you love me and-” You bit at your tongue and just gave him a bit of a screwed up face.   
  
The Highblood roared at you. “and who motherfucker! I’m not motherfucking putting my life on for motherfucking-”   
  
The Highblood ranted about your friends but you didn’t mean them. You looked away from him with a clenched jaw. The Highblood grabbed your shoulders and gave you a bit of a violent shake as he roared at you wanting to know who you were shouting about. You glared up into his eyes e/c met surprised red tinted purple. “Our baby!”   
  
The emotions in the room seemed to tensed before leaving as if someone opened a window. The Highblood looked at you with an screwed up face and looked like someone just popped the balloon which was his rage. “What motherfucker?” He ground out as he was shaking his head as if he didn't hear you right.   
  
You looked down and away from him holding your arm as he let your shoulders go. You wrapped your arms around yourself as you gave a loud but almost sad sounding response. “I said for our grub...”   
  
The Highblood turned his back to you again as he was snarling in anger while he whipped his hand across his desk clearing everything off it before his hands gripped the wood under them before he seemed to calm down slightly. He moved his head a little to look at you over his shoulder. “How long into breeding cycle are you?”   
  
You kept your face down not meeting his glaze as you looked at the floor. “Month and a half to two months at most.”   
  
The Highblood stared at you before looking away. “So your going to motherfucking pop is what your motherfucking telling me motherfucker?”   
  
You shook your head not that he saw it. “What? N-no... Pregnancy lasts about 8 to 9 months for my kind I doubt will be that long but...I’m not about to pop as I’m still in the early stages.”   
  
The Highblood just hummed lightly before he sighed made himself stand up into an standing position after he leaned on the desk with his hands. He still was facing away from you as he spoke. “Motherfucker get out of my motherfucking sights for an motherfucking while. Tell motherfucking Darkleer to motherfucking come to motherfucking me now. I’ll motherfucking find you motherfucking later.”   
  
You looked at him before mumbling. “Y-yes Highblood.”   
  
You turned your back before opening the door and walkied out into the hallway before closing the door. As you closed it you moved to wipe a couple of tears that dripped down from your face. You wiped them off before going to the talon-beast office to sent a urgent letter for Darkleer to come back to the hive. But you didn’t get very far when someone stopped you with a gentle hand. “Y/n, what’s wrong?”   
  
You looked up to see Redglare staring down at you with a concerned face. Her concerned face was all you needed to make your face crack before you started to cry. She frowned before wrapping you up in a hug as you buried your face into her working jacket as you clung to her crying. “I told the Highblood! I told him that I’m with his child!”   
  
You didn’t see her reaction only felt her grip you closer to her. “Let’s not discuss  about this here...” Redglare herded you away into a guest room with her to have a long chat about what had happened.   
  
After you had explained everything Redglare just watched you as you rubbed your face with your hands and arms hiccuping as you did so. “I didn’t want to tell him like this and now he’s angry at me for it. He’ll most likely throw me away because now I’m just useless to him.”   
  
Redglare sighed before patting your leg in a reassuring type of way. “No the Highblood wouldn’t do that Y/n. He most likely send you away because he can’t be sure to keep his hands to himself because in itself it is very stressful for any highblood to be given or produce offspring. I’m sure it was just to cool you both down but if it makes you feel better I’ll go talk to the brute of yours for you and see what’s going on because I am his morial after all.” You nodded lightly in thanks as Redglare smiled before she tried to make you feel better she didn’t know how after all she wasn’t your morial.   
  
It was while till Redglare was finally able to get away from you as it seemed her shoosh patting had caused you to fall asleep which caused her to sigh. Well she had got you to stop feeling sad at least so that was a plus. As Redglare stepped out of the guest room quietly leaving you to sleep. She didn’t want to move to far from you but she also had to go see the Highblood.   
  
Redglare paused as two Assassin’s appeared as if looking for something as she spoke it sounded as if she was disgusted with them being there. “What do you trolls want.”   
  
The one troll pulled down his mouth cover to speak. “We’re looking for the Mistress of the hive as she’s gone missing and if we want to be paid for protecting her we need to know where she is.”  
  
Redglare eyes twitched as she asked. “Who’s paying you?”   
  
The troll gave her a disgusted look. “The Highblood is but the blueblood Darkleer had set it up under the brutes nose.”   
  
Redglare and the troll’s eyes seemed to lock neither wanted to move. “How many know?”   
  
The troll huffed; “My of unit of five, Darkleer, possibly the Brotherhood, and I now assume you.”   
  
Redglare gave a long drawn out sigh. “She’s in this guest room asleep so don’t bother her  but if you are all so keen on protecting her can one of you go send Darkleer a message to come back to the hive.”   
  
The Assassin looked at Redglare before he looked at the troll behind him. He jerked his head in a order which the troll snorted before disappearing into the shadows. “The brute  was last seen in the waste room.” Redglare moved from the door and walked down the hall to go to the Highblood who was last seen in the throne room.   
  
The troll moved as he opens the door as if just to check to see that you are there. He clenched his jaw seeing you were curled up asleep this image caused him to grunt in annoyance as why did it seem that they always seem to get the boring jobs.   
  
Meanwhile well you were with Redglare the Highblood had made his way to his throne room to think. As he closed the doors to his throne room for once it seemed he was so out of sorts for the known savage like troll. The Highblood rested his head on the doors before stepping back letting his hands fall down from the doors as he turned slightly looking at one of the walls.   
  
The Highblood sucked in a deep breath before he walked over to the wall and stared at it. Before him was a bright purple blooded painting which was horribly drawn picture of a unknown troll. His hand brushed the cheeks of the picture as if willing to see and feel the texture of it’s skin once more. “What do I motherfucking do my motherfucking wicked little mamma.”   
  
The Grand Highblood for the first time in hundreds of sweeps looked so unlike himself. He looked confused and guilty. He rested his forehead against the pictures before he locked his legs against the wall. He didn’t know what to say to it as he spoke. “Mutant bitch is so motherfucking strong little mama. She is so motherfucking strong like you motherfucking were all up and before the lowblood’s motherfucking killed you. Before all this motherfucking war had all motherfucking up and motherfucking started. How can I motherfucking forgive what I motherfucking can’t. You know motherfucker that mutant motherfucker is motherfucking breeding. I... Motherfucker I know you motherfucking would motherfucking rip my motherfucking face off if you were still motherfucking around for breeding an motherfucking other but the motherfucking mutant is just... She motherfucking makes it all motherfucking clearer... It’s motherfucking like your motherfucking back with me...”   
  
The Highblood shook away his bubbled up emotions. He snarled before honking at nothing as the voices of the messiahs chanted for death. “Shut up motherfuckers!” The voices drowned lightly as he moved away from the wall a little.   
  
He had lost his first wicked mama many, many sweeps ago when he was just the tender sweep-age of 15. Deep down he didn’t want to lose another or whatever whelp she had growing inside her regardless even if she was a mutant. As she was his mutant bitch and no others. “What do I motherfucking do?”   
  
He looked for this trolls guidance and understandment from the depths of the dark carnival. The Highblood felt as the messiahs started to act up again this time it was in a more merciful manner it seemed that it must of been the sign to him as it had to be his first wicked mama who had change their thoughts. The Highblood gave an rather odd broken smile before bowing. “As you wish my motherfucker.”   
  
The Highblood turned before stalking away he was to let the heretics go as she had told him too. He had too do it as something deep within him whispered to do it. The messiahs had grown soft in there own whispers as if they agreed with what was going to happen. The Highblood turned before stomping out of the throne for his plan he would need the small force of Signless supporters he knew he had in his hive. “Motherfucking miracles up in this motherfucking place.”   
  
You meanwhile had woken up and made your way down to the stables. You had settled on  your old spot in the stable as both Glutton and Pride settled with themselves up on you as they tried to suck up all your affection they could get from you as you did them. Glutton still even at this point tried to lay himself on you which you couldn't help but laughed at he was the worse offender of this. “Easy Glutton...”   
  
You scratched him under the chin causing the half ton horse almost to collapse onto your side like a cat and you wouldn't be surprised if he started to purr from the action either. You ushered him up as Pride laid behind you offering you some back support. You sighed before wrapping your arms around Glutton’s neck sighing into it as your hand brushed idly on his neck and side. What were you going to do and how will this effect your friends...   
  
Redglare pov  
  
Redglare had gone to the throne room only to find that the Highblood wasn’t there which made her frown at that knowledge because she had no clue where he was then. She sighed leaving the throne room and went into the Highblood’s block as Redglare knew he’d come to his room eventually. As Redglare was sitting in the Highblood’s room waiting she seemed to look a bit unsure of what she should do about everything that had happened as this was quite a pickle of a situation that everyone was in that was for sure.   
  
She knew the Highblood had his reasons after all she was there when her first morial died. It was a heavy blow for the both of them and she was the one who tracked down the killer. But she knew Signless was right as well that this wasn’t going to change unless they had the highblood caste to help turn the tides. Redglare knew this wouldn't be a choice if _she_ was still around but Redglare couldn't fix that and at the moment she knew it was a uphill battle for you to try to change the Highbloods’ mind.   
  
Redglare sighed deeply till the door to the Highblood's room was slammed opened which caused Redglare looked up to see the Highblood stood in the door way before he shouted at her. “Motherfucker get your motherfucking cane and wicked motherfucking skills on. You motherfucking have motherfucking heretics to motherfucking get out.”   
  
Redglare’s eyes widen slightly. “Kurloz?”   
  
He looked at her; “Now Motherfucker!”   
  
Redglare twisted her lips before sighing as she got up. “You are something else you know that?”   
  
The Highblood gave a smug smile; “No way wicked motherfucking sis. I just motherfucking not playing motherfucking pet to the motherfucking Empress any motherfucking more. She’s been motherfucking cutting my motherfucking supply off for motherfucking sweeps now and I motherfucking can’t have this wicked motherfucker here having his motherfucking fun taking motherfucking away.”   
  
Redglare smirked; “If that’s all Highblood.”   
  
The Highblood glared at her as she snickered as she saw right through him. “Let’s go motherfucker.” She nodded before following him out as he knew she knew how do organize everything.   
  
Your pov  
  
It was nearly day time by the time you got out of the stable as you knew you couldn’t hide from the Highblood forever and that the sooner you confronted him again the better even though as you walked it was with a dragged pace. You led yourself right to the Highblood’s bedroom where you glanced at the bedroom door before pushing it open.   
  
You had avoided this place all day for plain reason because you had fought with this troll about saving your friends only to shout at him in anger that you were with his child. It was unsettling what you were going to do and what was going to happen. You pushed opened the door putting your best foot forward as you couldn’t be a coward about it any longer so you’d had to take the monster by the horns.   
  
As you pushed open the door to see that the Highblood with his back turned to you and leaning against his bedpost with a paper in one hand and a pop bottle in the other as he was looking at the paper. You gently closed the door as not to spook or disturb him and when you did you tensed as you heard him speak. “There you motherfucking are motherfucking bitch. I motherfucking thought you would be motherfucking hiding in the motherfucking stables.”   
  
You dragged your hand off the door before looking over your shoulder at him. “ Oh please, you would have gone down there to destroy the stable and dragged me back to your room because the great messiah’s told you too. Besides I can’t hit you over your head with your own club from the stables now can I?”   
  
The Highblood snorted before he stepped over to you placing whatever was on the paper on the table with the half empty pop bottle. “I’d motherfucking like to see you motherfucking try motherfucking weak little motherfucking mutant.” As he spoke he stepped right behind you as his hand reached up and locked the door from the new lock inside. You could feel his form swamp yours and you rested your head on the wood of the door as you both stood there in silence.   
  
After a couple of minutes you spoke causing him to honk in a snickering way. “Well you do love the challenge and who knows I can surprise you.”   
  
You turned so your back was against the door as you looked up at him. You noticed he didn't have any make-up on and seemed almost tired in a way. You sighed before gently and slowly lifting your hand to brush against the side of his. The Highblood watched your action before moving his hand so your fingers ended on top of his. You pulled your hand back to yourself before looking down as you licked your lips. “Are we going to clash Highblood?”   
  
The Highblood moved away from the door to put some distance between you and him. “That motherfucking depends motherfucking mutant.”   
  
You frowned following him a little. “Depending on what?”   
  
The Highblood turned to you and you could feel the tension and his temper just boiling at the surface as he spoke. “Motherfucking depends on what you motherfucking choose motherfucking blasphemous bitch.”   
  
You danced around the question lightly finding that maybe that was the best way to handle it. “And pray tell what I’m choosing?”   
  
The Highblood looked at you as he clenched his fists as it seemed he heard you dancing around his questions. “Motherfucker if I motherfucking still motherfucking kill the motherfucking heretic’s would you motherfucking still go and motherfucking save there motherfucking blasphemous vile selves.”   
  
You licked your lips before giving a very soft answer. “I would...”   
  
You looked away as the Highblood’s face turned slightly. “Why would you motherfucking do it? You motherfucking still-”   
  
You shook your head. “I would do it every time no matter the danger because it’s not for me or them. It’s for you but more importantly for our grub Highblood.” You wrapped your arms around your stomach before continuing. “This world is crumbling to shit lowblood's are killing highblood's and vise versa. Is it wrong for a mother to want a world where her child can grow up without fear? I won’t lie to you there is a small part of me that is doing it because Disciple is still my morial and I still love my friends but that all gets over shadowed  because I have someone else more precious then anything in the world and at the moment it needs to be giving an fighting chance. I understand you can’t go against orders or whatever code but-” You shook your head before looking down and closed your eyes sighing as if frustrated.   
  
The Highblood looked at you as he did he could see slightly that you seem to be holding the whole world on your shoulders as you took this seriously. The Highblood berated himself slightly how could he not see it before you weren’t physically strong but you had a strength of will and furious loyalty with those who you cared for. You were brave and courageous even in the possibility of death you didn’t flinch. The Highblood thanked whatever Messiah’s there were for giving you to him. “Motherfucker...”   
  
He rasped lightly at you to get you to look at him but you looked away from him. The Highblood looked at you as you refused to meet his eyes. He frowned before sweeping his fingers gently under your chin raising your head to have you look at him. “Look at me motherfucking bitch.” You dragged your eyes to look at his which caused him to give you a neutral look. “You motherfucker are motherfucking lucky that the motherfucking messiah’s are motherfucking so enchanted with you or I would have motherfucking culled you motherfucking seasons ago. Your motherfucking heretic’s are motherfucking being let go to motherfucking fix the motherfucking place.”   
  
You felt your expression soften more then it should have at his words. As you sighed you were about to speak when you felt the tips of his fingers move from your chin heading down your throat. You glanced a little as you watched his fingers move from your collarbone to the swell of your breasts and to your stomach were they lingered for a moment. You could feel his claws bite into the fabric of the shirt you were wearing.   
  
You looked up at him to see that the Highblood looked almost somber as if he seemed guilty even. You of course not liking that look of the normally out spoken troll spoke as if to lighten his mood; “Is that all? It doesn't have to do with the fact that I don’t, well I wouldn’t roll over for you and I’m teaching you the common word no?”   
  
The Highblood gave a short honk in laughter as he took his hand away before giving a smug look. “Motherfucking messiah’s work motherfucker.”   
  
The Highblood and you both looked at each other before you both laughed over the stupidness the atmosphere seemed completely different from your earlier argument. You moved to sit down on the bed as you both spoke oddly about small things. You were about to ask about the paper he was looking at when you came in as you were taking off your boots to change into your day clothes. The Highblood had followed you to the bed having already had his day clothes on and he was resting on his side of the bed with his back against the headboard as you asked. “So what were you reading when I came in?”   
  
You got up from the bed before grabbing your day clothes on the chair. You started to strip as he spoke. “Motherfucking issues about letting the motherfucking heretic’s go. Wicked sis got motherfucking loads of motherfucking shit to do to get them motherfucking out.”   
  
You put on your day shirt and slipped on your pants. “But that’s not all what’s bugging you. You’re only this quiet when one of the trolls you were going to kill dies in the cell instead of under your club.”   
  
You moved from your spot by the chair and onto the bed with him. As you climbed into it the Highblood spoke; “That’s motherfucking wrong I motherfucker do motherfucking not get motherfucking quiet-”   
  
His answer caused you to twitch your eyebrow before sitting cross legged on the bed. “Oh really? Do I have to remind you about that one time with the lime blood? He was charged with stealing or something and he had taken the poison he had on him and killed himself. It left you sulking for days after that.”   
  
The Highblood glared at you before growling lightly as he leaned a bit and grabbed you by your wrists pulling you onto him. You sighed heavily as you were let go before you straighten up onto his lap so you were sitting on him. You had to quill the urge to grind against his lap as you spoke. “Now stop distracting me and tell me what’s wrong before I get mean.”   
  
The Highblood snorted as he placed his hands on your hips as if to keep you there as he spoke. “I motherfucker are trying to motherfucking thinking of how to motherfucking tell you a motherfucking command but if you motherfucking don’t want to motherfucking wait then... I motherfucking command you to motherfucking be part of the motherfucking plan. I motherfucking want you to motherfucking take care of your motherfucking heretic motherfucking pets. And I motherfucking want you to motherfucking go with the motherfucking heretics to motherfucking get out of the motherfucking wicked motherfucking hive and motherfucking help with the motherfucking other motherfucking blasphemous vile common highblood’s.”   
  
You gave a scoff as you rebutted him; “I’ll deal with my friends but I'm not leaving the hive Highblood. I can help them just as well here.”   
  
The Highblood growled as he was having none of it; “Motherfucker this isn’t a motherfucking listening motherfucking jam! You motherfucker are doing it!”   
  
You snapped back at him. “You don’t fucking own me asshole! I can do what I want!”   
  
You and the Highblood were nose to nose as he snapped at you as he dug his claws into your hips. “You motherfucker are under the motherfucking roof of my motherfucking hive. You will motherfucking do as I motherfucking say!”   
  
You jerked away as he snapped his jaw at you but you puffed up as much as you could. “Yeah? And why should I fucking listen to you fucking son of a bitch!”   
  
The Highblood lessen his grip on your hip so he didn’t hurt you as he didn’t want too. He snapped at you with a little less fire. “Because you motherfucker are my motherfucking matespirit and that tiny motherfucker in you will motherfucking be in the way if you’re motherfucking here. Is it motherfucking wrong to motherfucking take motherfucking care of what is motherfucking mine wicked mama?” The Highblood rubbed the pad and the sides of his thumbs against the bone of your hip. He didn’t need you as a distraction if the hive went up in flames also it was so he didn’t lose his motherfucking pail bitch again either and even more so when she was a breeder at the moment.   
  
You stared at the Highblood as that was one of the most romantic things you either seem to had said to you as far as you had known the troll. You laughed slightly which turned into a snicker which had him glare at you slightly.   
  
You moved your stance just slight enough to cause his glare to turn into a frown. You acted slightly as the Highblood frowned his brows at you before he looked at you like you were crazy. You had started to fan yourself with your hand as you fluttered your eyelashes at him. Not that the Highblood would know but you gave an accented tone that would be southern American sounding. “Well I do say Highblood, I believe you're making my little heart swoon over your romantic gestures.”   
  
The Highblood scoffed as he shook his head in disbelief as you were making light of his words; “Motherfucker...”   
  
You laughed as you nuzzled your face into his chest on his lap. The Highblood felt your head against his chin and chest as you curled up against him as if trying to savor what you could as you laughed. The Highblood relaxed a little against the head board as he felt you calm down. He couldn’t help but trace the spine of your back with his one claw gently as he closed his eyes thinking about how weird you were but a good kind of weird.   
  
Sadly his own thoughts were silenced often by the Messiah’s. He could always hear them and right now they were but annoying whispers. Three voices bled into one so it was just loud enough for him to hear. _“Kill her...Keep the caste line pure...No mixed bloods! You vile little shit!” then another set went off being a bit stronger. “Let’s paint her blood on the walls! Make them see why you are so fucking special... No one will fuck with us again!... Kill them all! Paint your hive the colors of the spectrum! Haha!”_   
  
The Highblood sighed deeply before one Messiah silenced the rest. _“Hope... You need to hope.”_ It’s word seemed to rattle the Highblood to his bones as he had not hoped for anything in such a long time.   
  
As the Highblood lost himself a little till your voice seemed to shake him from listening in to the Messiah's.   
“Highblood?”   
  
The Highblood opened his eyes to look into your e/c ones. “What motherfucker?”   
  
You looked down for a moment before looking back up at him as you shifted lightly in his lap. “You’ll write me won’t you? I want to make sure that you, everyone, and the hive are okay. I’ll write you back too so you know I’m not dead in a ditch some where.”   
  
You laughed a little at the end as the Highblood just gave you a blank look. “ You motherfucking better motherfucking not be motherfucking culled! I’m the only motherfucker who-”   
  
You rolled your eyes; “Yeah, yeah, you are the only one that gets to kill me.” The Highblood snorted as you rolled off him and onto the bed. This is where he looks at you as you raised your hand before huffing; “You know how to kill a mood if anything. Good night _M’lord_.” The Highblood growled before he moved to pin you but you pushed his face away with a chuckle. “Oh no I’m done, I have to get up earlier to go organize this stuff for the group and pick my people carefully. You missed your chance so suffer.”You teased the Highblood lightly but he strangely backed off of you. You frowned a little before turning over to look at him it wasn’t like him to give up like that. He moved to get up is when you grabbed onto his more bigger hand. “What’s wrong?”   
  
The Highblood stopped before he glanced at you. The Highblood could see concern and worry on your face which caused him to grunt as a sour idea came up in his head. You though thought that the Highblood was angry at you for teasing him. As you both stared you were the first to crack. “You’re not mad at me right?”   
  
You looked up at him as he seemed to shift again this time it was over you some. The Highblood shook his head as he answered you. “No motherfucker the Messiah’s are motherfucking pounding in my motherfucking head.”   
  
You frowned before reaching your hands up had touching his face gently with a concerned look. Your tiny fingers traced his features before ending at his temples where you rubbed them gently as if it would help relief the headache.   
  
The Highblood grabbed your hands away from his temples before making a move to lay on you so his face was in your breasts. He nuzzled into them as you jerked in surprise as the Highblood laughed. “I'll motherfucking miss my motherfucking wicked pillows.”   
  
You gave a short laugh before you started to try and get your hands from his. For the rest of the evening you and the Highblood horsed around as much as you two could but when day finally hit the Highblood was the only one still awake. You had tried to help him relax but you just didn’t understand the voices in his head. So the Highblood was left to look at your sleeping form as he fitted himself against you. The Highblood was more then willing to wake you up for a last time bit of pailing as he wouldn't be getting any for a while once you left but instead he let you be because the Highblood didn’t mind because he would have a quickie with you in the first moon light.   
  
As the day wore on the Highblood didn’t fall asleep though he almost seemed to just watch over you as you breathed and slept. While he did the Highblood heard you sigh a time or two before clenching onto his day shirt before settling down again. The Highblood gently brushed his fingers against the side of your face gently as he laid his head on his own shoulder before he sighed lightly. The Highblood felt a tug on his being that caused him to almost chant gently. The Highblood couldn’t stop as his fingers danced around your form before ending at your stomach.   
  
The Highblood’s voice vibrated deeply in his chest giving a rich dark tone as he sung very softly. *“And who are you motherfucker? The proud motherfucking messiah said, that I must motherfucking bow so motherfucking low? Only a motherfucking paw-beast of a motherfucking different coat that's all motherfucking the truth I know. In a coat of motherfucking purple or a coat of motherfucking red a roaring-beast still has claws. And mine motherfucker are long and sharp, my messiah, are as long and sharp as motherfucking yours.”   
  
The Highblood wondered about the grub that was inside of you as he couldn’t stop himself from stroking your not showing stomach. “And so they motherfucking spoke, and so they motherfucking spoke, that the Messiahs of all motherfucking bloods. But now it motherfucking rains weep o'er my motherfucking hall with no motherfucking one there to hear. Yes now it motherfucking rains weep o'er these hall and not a motherfucking soul to hear...” At the end the Highblood looped his arms around your body and pulled you in close as he settled into a short nap for it was going to be a long night.   
  
It had been two days since you had that chat with the Highblood and at the moment you yawned as you pushed open the doors to the throne room. You had just came from having another bath with the Highblood after the first one had way to much genetic material in it to even think you were clean. The Highblood had been somewhat aggressive in his pailing activities with you not that you minded.   
  
You dragged your mind away from that thought as you walked over to the empty throne chair before moving to sit on it your cloak seemed to swamp your body a little but that was fine since the Highblood wasn’t coming to the throne till after Redglare had finish with the set up of the group escaping. You were in charge of getting the group ready to move with the Jade’s help.   
  
For the past couple of days you had organized the group to be healed and almost over stuffed with foods and potions to get them back up to health. You had to do this secretly and had a couple of the underground followers in the hive to help make it happen because the less who knew the better.   
  
As you leaned back against the throne chair you heard the hidden door open. You looked to the side to see Qinkal came in with a smile. “Good your here, I was concerned I would have to go get you child.”   
  
You smiled a little before nodding. “Well I’m glad you came here first then Qinkal. We wouldn’t want to see anything you didn’t want to see.”   
  
Qinkal closed the hidden door as she walked to you giving a laugh. “Very true but it’s not like I haven't seen it all before there only so many things you can block your view when you’re batheing someone.”   
  
You both snickered as she came to the side of the throne. You both had quieted yourself as you both waited for the group to appear. It was some time before you started to swing your legs lightly waiting for the bluebloods to bring your friends. Qinkal stood next to you getting tired of not doing anything, “Should I go get the Master?”   
  
You shook your head as you answered her; “No I’ll send the bluebloods after there done bringing the group here but could you go get-” You turned your head as the throne room doors opened. Your friends were more or less pushed into the throne room before the doors closed and without a pause Psiioniic hissed seeing the throne but he stopped when Qinkal hissed back. “Woah! Qinkal easy it’s alright.”   
  
You placed a hand on her arm before sliding off the throne standing up as Qinkal looked at you angry at your friends.“But Y/n such-”   
  
You gave a half smile. “I know but they don’t so relax and go get the other Jade Mothers to bring the stuff in okay? But before that go tell the bluebloods to go find the Highblood.”   
  
Qinkal glared at the group before nodding. “At your will Y/n.”   
  
You smiled; “Thank you Qinkal.”   
  
Qinkal sighed before you turned your attention at your friends who all varied in looks. You hummed lightly at them explaining; “Qinkal is the Mother Jade that’s been looking out for me well I've been here. She’s a nice troll and really good with needle work too.” You shook your head getting the thought out before you smiled at them.   
  
Signless gave almost a sad sound. “There going to let you deliver our death sentence?”   
  
You shook your head. “No... But I have good news though...” You fidgeted lightly under there glances but mostly under's Disciple’s though.   
  
Disciple question unsure of how to act; “Mew doing wonders again? What good news do mew have?”   
  
You looked at her before you turned your head seeing the elder jade’s walk in with cloaks and bags. “You’re all free to go... Some-” You tapped your foot lightly before jesting a struggling hand gesture. “-events have had happened which caused the Highblood to reconsider these acts for the greater good. Lady Redglare has gotten us some time to make sure you all escape and I’m personally seeing to it that you do.”You stepped closer as the older Jade's fall into line behind you before presenting the key that Redglare had left you. “So let’s get them cuffs off you.” Signless glanced at you as you gently cradled his wrists as you undid the shackles. He didn’t get even a moment before one of the Jade’s thrusting a cloak and bag at him.   
  
You did the same from everyone but a little before you were tensing with Psiioniic who was snarling at you till the older Jade mothers growled at him back. You sighed as you moved a little bit away to the Jade mothers who had finished there job. “Thank you for the assistance Bilop, Hikil, and Vigmah.”   
  
The three just bowed at you before one spoke. “Qinkal will be down shortly.”   
  
You nodded as you dismissed them. You moved away from your friends before you went back onto the throne and sat on it. You looked down at your feet before you started to swing them again as if waiting for something.   
  
Dolorosa's voice had you look at her. “Is this a trick child?”   
  
You looked at her before smiling showing her your no fanged teeth. “See, no trick but you best be getting your stuff on. The Highblood doesn’t like to wait.”   
  
Disciple eyed you as you smiled at her the steady beat of your feet hitting the chair had almost a calming effect to the three of four trolls. Disciple sighed before putting on the cloak. “What do mew say? Don’t look a gifted hoof-beast in the meowth?”   
  
You chuckled; “Yeah something like that... Oh your wounds are healed to right?”   
  
You tilted your head looking at them. Signless seemed to put the puzzle together. “You’re the one who’s been controlling the Jade’s!”   
  
You placed your finger up to gesture him to be quiet about it as you winked. “Yes I have but don’t tell the Highblood. He’s mad at me as it is but you still haven’t answered my question.”   
  
Psiioniic spoke with a little less venom then what you thought he would. “Yeth all our woundth are healed.”   
  
“Excellent! Now hurry up and get your stuff on please and make sure your weapons are on you just in case. We have to get you out now there’s only so long Redglare can distract the other highblood’s for.”   
  
The group moved putting on the new cloaks and getting there weapons from the bags. Signless looked at his scythes to see they had been not just repaired and almost made with more stronger material. He looked at the others to see the same for there’s excluding Psiioniic but he got new goggles since his old ones were destroyed. You slid off the throne chair again as you seen one of the guardsman open the door giving the signal to get into the hidden hallways. “Come.”   
  
You moved and your old friends followed you even as you rushed them into the hidden door before closing it behind you just in time for the throne room to be kicked open by the Highblood so he could talk to the Empress who wasn’t to happy with him about the delays. You didn’t stop before you were leading them through the back of passageways.  
  
 You paused flicking your hand out before gesturing them to stay quiet. You glanced around the corner to see Darkleer talking to Qinkal. Darkleer looked at you before breaking away from Qinkal and walking to the courtyard. You sighed before moving out from the walls. “Qinkal?”   
  
She looked at you before she gestured you all over. “Go to the dead end the Highblood will be there after he leaves the Empress with Redglare. Hurry there is little time left.”   
  
You nodded before gripping her hands. “Be safe.”   
  
Qinkal nodded before shooing you away even as Signless looked at her before as she flashed him his own signal to let him know she was part of his followers. As you moved around the passageways it was harder then normal though you were stopping before keeping close to the walls as others walked by not noticing the five of you.   
  
When you finally reached the dead end the Highblood was waiting there with his arms crossed. The group looked at him as his eyes were trained to yours. You offered a sorry like smile. “Passages were busy today.”   
  
The Highblood uncrossed his arms before he huffed as he moved to the wall before he summoned his club. He swung the club at the wall causing it the crumble down and reveal a sealed door which then the Highblood unsummoned his weapon before he kicked the door open. The doors banged against the walls of the outside of the hive. Your group moved out the door to see it was the back of the hive as it was an separate exit point.   
  
The Highblood huffed lightly as you heard the sounds of beasts huffing before a cart came into view from your group which pulled up with Darkleer who seemed nervous as he sat there in the rider's seat. You looked at the Highblood who's lumbering frame pointed at Darkleer. “He’ll motherfucking take you motherfucking out of this motherfucking area.”   
  
The group looked up at him as Signless glared at him. They had been brutalized by this troll but now he was setting them free. Signless couldn’t help but ask. “Why the change?! You were hellbent in killing us and now you're setting us free?”   
  
The Highblood stared at Signless before growling. “I’m motherfucking looking out for my motherfucking self and my motherfucking matespirit. I motherfucking don't want that motherfucking fish bitch motherfucking ending my motherfucking play because she motherfucking hates all motherfucking land trolls. Now motherfucking get going before I motherfucking change my motherfucking mind mutant motherfucker.”   
  
Signless nodded before going to the cart as he and the others were piling into it. You looked at the Highblood who was standing behind you as you moved be beside the cart as you watched the group you could see the confusion on their faces by the Highblood's change of heart but you were thankful for it. He was not only putting himself in danger but he was placing his livelihood on the line.   
  
You looked up at him before the Highblood crossed his arms looking at Signless then you. “You motherfucking aren’t motherfucking getting motherfucking off that motherfucking easy motherfucking heretic.”Signless looked at the Highblood then to you as you seem to wear a oddly hurt expression looking at the Highblood. The Highblood pushed you forward from his side to the cart. “In motherfucking return your motherfucking taking her motherfucking with you. She motherfucking needs to be motherfucking out of my motherfucking hair.”   
  
Everyone in the cart but Darkleer and the two hoof-beasts looked at the Highblood as if in shock. You didn’t protest about it as you both had already done that before this point but Signless just nodded at the Highblood not being able to find his voice really. The only time you did protest was when the Highblood grabs you and places you into the cart before handing you three pieces of paper. “These are my motherfucking contacts for motherfucking other motherfucking heretics of my motherfucking caste as they may motherfucking help you motherfucking heretics out if needed. The other motherfucking two are motherfucking for motherfucking you wicked mama.”   
  
You didn’t ask any questions as you nodded before you gave a forced little smile. “Okay... We’ll be back as soon as we can.” The others looked at you with a frown as Signless never wanted to come back here and neither did the others.   
  
The Highblood clenched his jaw before nodding. “Go motherfuckers don’t motherfucking let me change my motherfucking mind.”   
  
Darkleer whipped the hoof-beasts into gear and pulled away from the Highblood. The Highblood was left to watch as you got farther and farther away from him and when you finally had disappeared from his sights he felt his lips tug in a unnaturally worried frown. “Motherfuckers!”   
  
The Highblood glared behind him as five Laugh assassin’s who had been following you around appeared. The leader for the group bowed lightly, “Brother Grand Highblood.”   
  
The Highblood looked at him before snorting. “Keep motherfucking track of my motherfucking mutant bitch. Make motherfucking sure the motherfucker doesn’t motherfucking get herself motherfucking killed.”   
  
The leader licked his lips. “We can not do that, the contract was only in your hive-”   
  
The Highblood growled; “I’ll motherfucking pay you motherfucking double and it’s only to the motherfucking end of my motherfucking territory. I wouldn’t motherfucking start a motherfucking war with the motherfucking brotherhood.”   
  
The leader bowed; “As you command then Brother Highblood.”   
  
The Leader signaled to go leaving as they disappeared the Highblood stood there before he sighed. “May the motherfucking souls of motherfucking old take pity on you as you motherfucking journey wicked mama.”The Highblood turned as a shout came from the dungeons. The Highblood shook his head to motherfucking act like his old motherfucking self. “What the motherfucking fuck is going on motherfuckers!” The Highblood kicked the door causing bluebloods everywhere to scatter to find what the yelling was about.   
  
As the group of you pulled away, you were left in there watching the Highblood get smaller and smaller untill he was out of sight which was when you sighed looking down at your hands. Disciple was staring at you as was Dolorosa well Signless was looking at the driver who was sending glances at you as Psiioniic looked like he had a look that could be described between an angry and disgusted face. The ride was rather quiet till Glutton started to act up rather angrily. The blueblood gave an weird shout till you made the command. “Glutton knock it off!”   
  
The group looked at you as the hoof-beast calmed down with a soft sound. Disciple hummed before smiling at you as you looked down at the papers in your hands. “Wow Y/n mew really know how to get them to listen! Hoof-beasts never listen mew know.”   
  
You gave a little smile before answering her. “Well when you care for them and sleep in the same area for a long while you end up with a bond I think. Besides they’re nothing but little sucks for attention.” At that moment both beasts seemed to snort rather loudly causing you to give a little laugh. “Don’t worry I wouldn’t give anymore secrets away.” You baby talked them a little causing the blueblood you knew quiet well to sigh lightly.   
  
It was a while before Darkleer had stopped the cart as you all got into the forest line. “This is where you all get off I’m afraid.”   
  
Signless nodded as he got down helping Disciple and Psiioniic helped Dolorosa to get down. Signless watched as the blueblood helped you down from the cart which you smiled at him as he gave you an neutural looked before turning his sights on them as you dipped to the beasts who were scowling and making a bit of a fuss. Darkleer looked from the beasts to the group as he spoke. “You should all take the forest to get to your location it’s safer as I'm sure the Empress forces will be looking for you any moment now.” Dolorosa nodded thanking the troll as you looked at Signless before smiling as he smiled back at you. Darkleer seemed to sigh seeing this before he asked; “So where are you headed too?”   
  
Signless hummed softly before answering. “To the coast to the outskirts of the High port town of Milion.” Psiioniic hummed unhappy which caused Signless to sigh as he continued; “I know it’s not the best place but we can get lost in the crowd. I believe it’ll give us time to regroup and see about those contacts the Highblood gave us.”   
  
Darkleer nodded lightly as Signless stared at him as he looked rather familiar to him because to him Darkleer was just a blueblood. You had at this point broke away from the beasts who snorted a little as you spoke. “Already to go?” The group nodded as you looked back at Darkleer. “Thank you Darkleer for the ride have a safe trip going back.”   
  
Darkleer nodded as he climbed back into the wagon. “You as well mi-Y/n.”   
  
You inclined your head as he turned the beasts going back in a slower pace. You stepped into line with the others as they started to move. Disciple poked her nose into information since they had last seen you and about the troll that just left them.   
  
What the group didn’t know was that Darkleer had doubled back before unharnessing Pride. “Go on, follow her only act if she needs you Pride as I don’t think she’ll last long with them.” Pride snorted before running a little to catch up to the group a bit to watch you. Glutton looked at Darkleer before the troll smiled a little. “You wouldn’t last Glutton as theres not enough food on that road.” Glutton snorted in an agreement before Darkleer finally got going back to the hive.   
  
Meanwhile you and the group were walking and it was silent for the most part and not because of you. It seemed every time you tried to speak up to Disciple or Dolorosa Psiioniic would growl or start to talk over you which kept chipping at your short nerves. This wasn't all however as he was giving back handed remarks when Signless would talk to him about what he was doing. What psionic user didn't know was a humans has seven million nerves and Psiioniic got onto all of them.   
  
You and Psiioniic might not have had the best relationship when you were taken but you had done nothing to him or them so his actions to you wasn't called for. As you and the group got into the outskirts of the rather large port town was when you had enough of these back handed remarks from him. “Will you fucking stop! What the fucks your problem asshole!”   
  
You glared at Psiioniic who hissed as he answered you. “You heard me harlot!”   
  
The other three looked at you both as your expression narrowed as you flashed your blunt teeth. “You fucking got caught on your fucking own. I didn’t fucking do anything! Your just mad because it’s your own fault you got caught and you didn’t use your head! You should be grateful I fucking got you out of being strung up like the Qainau you are!”   
  
You snapped at him with the last word which seemed to cause Psiioniic to look at you a bit wide eyed before you both really started going at it. Signless’s eyes were as big as cup saucers as he watched you both get into a shouting match. Disciple and Dolorosa did the same it seemed there was bad blood between the pair of you.   
  
As the three didn’t know what to do till Psiioniic’s voice drained out yours as he snapped at you. “You fucking ungrateful thlut! Thign hath done nothing but-”   
  
You roared at him back being just as vicious. “But does one thing then says the other! How would you know what he said to me you fucking freak.”   
  
Disciple and Dolorosa stepped in between both you and Psiioniic before you both could get physical. Signless spoke loudly at the pair of you. “Enough!” You both looked at him as he continued. “Please calm yourselves down, look I’m sure it’s just because we are all just tired so lets find an Inn and rest the day. We’ll sort it out when we are in the safety of a room and food in our bellies.” You looked away as did Psiioniic this caused the other three trolls sigh it was going to be an long night.  
  
Even as your group gets into the port town and in a Inn it doesn't seem to settle down the friction between you and Psiioniic. Well you all were resting in the room of the Inn Psiioniic would still growl and glare at you well you glare at him back. Even well Dolorosa was trying to calm him down with Signless's help and Disciple was trying to calm you down as well but it was a slow process and everything seemed to come to a head when Signless spoke that you should apologize to Psiioniic and this turned your crank more then it needed too as you had enough to deal with let alone playing nice guy. As you spoke it was with a firm tone“No.”   
  
Signless frowned as he was surprised by you. “Excuse me?”   
  
Disciple looked at you wide eyed as you spoke up at him. “I said no Signless. I am not apologizing to him for speaking the truth.”   
  
Signless clenched his jaw as he tried to reason with you. “Y/n you don’t understand-”  
  
You stood up causing Disciple to place a hand on your arm to hold you into place which you did. You japped your finger at him hitting point for point. “No you don’t understand! How can you spew about equality when you don’t want the highblood’s help. You are just as bad as they are! They have feelings too and don't you think they want to be in this kind of world either? They have lost people and things too because of this...” You waved your hands as if grabbing the word. “War. Besides wasn't I kidnapped and tortured by the same vermin you stand in front of me preaching of protecting.”   
  
You spat at Psiioniic as he hissed at you. “Oh shove it nook licker!”   
  
You turned your attention back to Signless well Psiioniic growled as you continued. “Look I’m saying your ‘world’ you want you need everyone which means both low and highblood’s alike. I offer you the chance to do just that... Look I understand your... Distaste for them because of what they have done to you but they need anchance as the vermin do. I will talk to the highblood’s to get them to join your cause. Fuck I’ll even write nice little hand written reports every day in what I’m doing too.”   
  
Signless stared at you as if in shock as you had changed so much since you had been in there company last and he was starting to miss the old you. Signless sighed before waving his hand. “Fine I think it is best for everyone with that it happens this way.”   
  
Disciple and Dolorosa looked shocked even as Disciple could try to get her sentence out to stop the plan. “B-but Signless she’ll-”   
  
But both you and Signless ignored her words as Signless looked at you as he spoke. “What happened to you Y/n? What happened to the Y/n I knew?”   
  
You looked up at him dead in the eye and was as serious and deadly as a grave. “She died the day you turned your back on her at the Inn.”   
  
Signless looked away before Disciple looked between you and him confused before asking what you meant. “W-what does she mean?”   
  
You looked down at Disciple before sighing. You gave a little smile before ruffling her hair with your hands causing her to squeak in surprise. “Nothing you need to worry about Disciple. Good day." Disciple didn’t even get to voice anything as you went to your bedding area in the corner of the room before curling up into the cloak you had on and a real blanket bedding from your own pack. Signless just stared before throwing up his hands and excusing himself as well for the day. He was so done with everything at the moment which left Dolorosa and Disciple were left to figure out what to do but it wasn't long before the rest of them went to sleep as well.   
  


By first moon light Signless was not surprised when he found you were gone from your spot. What he was surprised about though instead of waiting to bet your farewells, you had already up and left them without saying a word. By the time one of the others got up for the night, Disciple was the one that found nothing more then three letters left on the table that both Signless and Dolorosa had over looked and as far as the letters go there was one for Dolorosa and the other two were for Signless.   
  
As Signless read his Dolorosa shredded the letter after reading her own. She had a rather guilty look on her face before she just smiled and shook her head when they asked her what it was about. It wasn't long after that the group set out from the Inn and they found that there were soft whispers spoken of a Troll on a spotted hoof-beast riding out of town and it wasn’t the last time that the Signless group would hear that rumor either as it seemed where ever they went the rumor followed them.   
  
You meanwhile had found it rather nice that Pride was waiting for you by the Inn as you had set out. You should have known that they’d send someone to watch over you and you were grateful for your beast even though you both did turn heads while you both traveled together.   
  
You had sent a letter to the Highblood after you had reached a small outpost from the village stating you were going a separate way then with the Signless’s group and you didn’t lie about being alone either. You could have done so he didn’t think you were alone but if anything were to happen to you it would be best if he did not kill your friends and it seemed that you telling him the truth ended up a good thing.   
  
You thought Pride was the only creature they send to look over you as well but it wasn’t thankfully. You had gone to the First Highblood’s hive with a little bit to much confidence. You had gotten your way in by saying you were a messenger but when you had gotten to the tyrant’s throne room you were met with hostility.   
  
You barely dodged a weapon attack as the throne room doors closed and before you could move again though the tyrant’s arms were pulled back by thin metal strings that caused him to bleed. You had looked on wide eyed as he was pulled down by four trolls. You were startled a bit more when one appeared in front of you offering his hand. “You should have been more careful mutant. Brother Grand Highblood is not please with you as it is and getting yourselve killed wouldn’t help anyone." You didn’t get to say anything when the troll had pulled you up onto your feet before flashing a knife at you. You looked at the Laugh assassin who handed you the knife. “Please insert the tip under the listening-canal to calm him down.”   
  
You raised your eyebrow before he pointed to where you would need to cut so it would cause the highblood tyrant to bleed so that he calmed down. You nodded lightly before swiping the blade across the area which made you pause as the highblood roared as his red eyes cleared into normal purple ones. He was huffing on the ground looking around wildly at the Laugh assassin’s then you. “What the fucks going on!” You sighed before having to explain the situation to the now angry highblood.   
  
After the tyrant had gotten under control and listened to you it was a easy sell. You were more then grateful for your first pledged highblood. As you six plus Pride had walked out of the hive you had stopped to look at them. “So are you coming with me or you have other business to go too? Not that I’m ungrateful or anything.”   
  
One of the followers snickered lightly. “No we’re going to follow you around..”   
  
The female elbowed the one that spoke as the leader glared at him. “No, we have other issues to get too. But I have some things for you granted from the Highblood and Darkleer.”   
  
The Leader jerked his hands in a come motion to the female who walked over and slid off her pack. The Leader took the pack before opening it and handed it too you. “Darkleer said that is everything you will need for now till he sees you next. I also have a verbal command as well. The Highblood says he wants you to follow that list in the order he’s written it down.”   
  
You nodded; “Thank you-” You frowned as you suddenly remembered that you didn’t even know there names; “What are your names?”   
  
The five looked at each other before the leader sighed. “You can call us Laughs how about that.”   
  
You nodded not wanting to ask more. “Well thank you Laughs.”You bowed lightly from your spot beside Pride as the Assassin’s bet you a farewell before they left you on your own. You looked at Pride who looked at you even as you commented on them. “Well lets hope we don’t see them again. No offense to them but I feel I’m being played with.” Pride snorted loudly as he moved down to give you the chance to get onto his back.   
  
During your journey to the second highblood on the list was different. You had learned very quickly with Pride that a map and compass go a long way but more then that to trust were Pride was going and with a little bit of good luck and more then helpful bluebloods from the villages you had past you had arrived at the second Highblood Tyrant on the list.   
  
You sighed as Pride snorted shaking his head. “Yeah I know boy...”   
  
You rubbed his neck lightly as you both came to the gate of the rather small hive. “Who goes there!”   
  
You looked up before speaking. “I have come on a inquiry of your lord Common blood from my master.”   
  
You show the cuff on your hand to let them known whose has ownership as it were of you. There was an moment of silence before the gate started to open. “Do not make any moves as you enter you will be surrounded by Magi and other Bluebloods.”   
  
You rolled your eyes as it seemed to be standard saying as you got the same sentence at the other highblood’s hive as well. You clicked your heels against Pride’s sides giving an soft command. “Ge..”   
  
Pride unwillingly moved forward taking you into the inner courtyard as he did you looked around amazed the courtyard had bushes upon bushes of beautiful flowers of all different colors. You were drawn from your amazement when Pride gave a screech at the Jade troll in front of you. You paused as she bowed her neck which bore a slave collar. “The stable hands will take the beast. If you would follow me please Mistress our Master has been waiting for you.”   
  
You frowned greatly as you slid off of Pride who let you down. You gently stroked his face and neck in a calming gesture before wiggling the sword under your cloak. Pride huffed as a lime grabbed his reins starting to pull him to the stable not that far away.   
  
You looked at the Jade who was still standing there waiting for you. You licked your lips as you made a move to follow her. You question her words lightly. “He’s been waiting for me?”   
  
The Jade bowed; “Yes, Mistress, Master will explain all please  just follow me.”   
  
You narrowed your eyes before keeping a hand on your sword. “Alright but one false move and you’ll be Pride’s next meal.”   
  
The Jade didn’t say anything but you could see she tighten her stance a little afraid of you from your threat. As you walked down the hive halls following the Jade you could see that the hive was almost like the Highblood’s. There was crown molding both of the ceiling and the floor bases of flower patterns but more then that the hive was looked after. You had let your eyes flicker around till the Jade stopped at a small set of doors. “Through the door’s Mistress.”   
  
The Jade bowed before walking away through a door which was on the opposite side to the doors you had to go through. You sighed before tightening your jaw as you readied yourself for whatever laid behind them.   
  
As you walked through the small set of doors you came open to an rather pretty garden. Flowers were all in bloom as you walked through the garden you could heard faint clipping sounds from somewhere. You followed the sound to an rather old troll who’s back was to you.   
  
You looked at him as his spine seemed to be curved slightly but his arms and legs seemed still strong even though he was old as well his hair was white with almost dyed dark purple strips running through his hair. “Excuse me, Highblood Sirser? I am sorry to bother you but I have an inquiry from my master the Grand Highblood. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind having a listen after your finished of course.” The troll continued as if he didn’t hear you which caused you to tense a little as you waited for an answer when you didn't get one you cupped your hand and shouted a little in case he was deaf. “Highblood Sirser?! I’ve-”   
  
The elderly troll answered you; “Would you like to hear a story young troll?”   
  
You frowned a little questioning me; “Sir?”   
  
You moved to look at up at the elder troll who spoke; “He has come a long way from the young troll I knew.”   
  
You tilted your head confused somehow knowing he meant the Highblood since you did have his symbol on your cuff. You questioned the elder; “You know him?”   
  
The elder clipped another flower as he spoke. “All Highblood’s know each other mutant.” This caused you to make a move for your weapon more out of defense then anger. “Draw that blade and you’ll both be my fertilizer.” You paused as he continued. “Yes his tale so far is one I love to share... So sad and...” he smiled looking at one of the flowers which he twirled a little in his fingers. “ so soul baring at the same time.”   
  
You just watched as he continued. “He was promising when he was so pure but...” His eyes slid over to you. “Seems there's much of his donor in him.” You screwed up your face under the hood as his eyes slid back to his work. “Yes he had a mate she was tender like the earth we walk on. She ruled with him not over him or under but that was when he was a strong and non-mad troll. Pity really he had the chance to do great things if he was ruled by his think-pan and not his blood-pusher.” The elder gave a sudden laugh, “But it was one of tragedies great stories! Oh I love how it went he was the pride of the west as he had so much land for such a new ruler. But-!” The troll started to cut off blooms instead. “many couldn’t allow it. He was fair and kind...”   
  
The elder seemed to almost baby talk the words he spoke before he grinned. “but the war, the war that the vermin started had ended that. The Empress was cruel so they attack the higher caste out of anger like rabid bark-beasts that needed to be put down.” You swallowed lightly well you listned. “He went to broker peace for his love because she asked him too. She had friends that were lowblood’s and like any good matespirit he went but little did he know the very friends she made him go protect were the ones that hunted her. Then in the dead of night is when they attacked the hive like a fire sweeping the land they turned everything into ash and dust.”   
  
He sighed as he started to pick the petals off one of the flower's. “That was all it took to start his down fall... One by one like petals falling off the flowers. She died and he mourned by plucking each and every head off as revenge but it didn't stop the fire in his belly. The evil that lurked in there fed off that.”   
  
You watched as the elder moved from the one bush to another starting to trim that. “But misfortune comes in threes mutant. One escaped, one vile litle insect escaped his grasp. This-” He spat; “bug... Was his down fall. He corner the bug in anothers land this troll was more powerful then he was at the time. When they caught him and the last lineage name was spoken the once proud and fair ruler was destroyed. For his pure caste name was that of lowblood.”   
  
You could hear the troll growl the sentences. “He shared the last name with a vermin... The same vermin the culled his mate. He was impure and he was the damn mixed blood.” The elder laughed lightly. “All he had, his land and perks were stripped from his very hands he was casted aside like some rotting corpse. He was a highblood to the low caste and he was lowblood to the high caste. Stuck in the limbo of no existence but darkness feeds on those who are ruled by the blood-pusher then the thick-pan.”   
  
He looked at you. “He made a deal with the brotherhood. The great Messiah’s of the dark carnival for salvation was at there feet. Pure caste he will be marked when he past there trials.” You shuddered lightly. “But there was no pure caste troll  that came from that deal only a monster in Highblood flesh and which has been for 234 sweeps.”   
  
He placed the last flower onto the small cloth he had before wrapping it up so all the blooms were in place. “The teachings tell us that the world is not balanced that light must play with dark that the good messiahs and the evil messiahs must be balanced or the world will crumble at the feet of the damned. So that the only choice is that the dark carnival will be our holy salvation but there are two sides to every coin child. Is death truly a salvation or is it the damned that twisted the impure enlightenment to weaken. What will you be child? Will you be one of the salvation of our people and the monster or will you damn this falling world into it’s final purge into ever lasting darkness?”   
  
You answered without thinking. “I want to protect this world so that he doesn’t have to do it anymore and I don’t want them to have to do it too.”   
  
The elder smiled lightly before nodding. “Then you have my support so do not misplace it. For words are the strongest binder known to all.” You nodded before he handed you the wrapped up flowers. “Good day young carrier.” He walked away from you with his hands behind his back as he went through a self locking door.   
  
You stood there for a couple of minutes before blinking as it took you a little back but you shook your head to get yourself out of trance you had placed yourself in. What the hell just happened? You made an rather fast way to Pride who looked at you confused. “Trust me I feel the same way.”Pride moved a bit down for you so you could get on. As you got on and settled you gripped his bridle before jerking it lightly. “Lets go before he changes his mind.” You placed the flowers so they were resting on your thighs before Pride started to race out of the courtyard and hive.   
  
You didn’t feel any form of safety till you had crossed the two village lines trying to head to another territory but you hoped that the other highblood's would be like that.  In one of the village's you had past you had sold off the bundle of flowers in your lap more because you couldn’t keep them or dry them properly well on the move. You did however send two flowers with two different talon-beasts which one was send to the Highblood with a letter and the other was to Disciple and the others with the report of what was going on.   
  
You felt better as you left the village after sending the reports and getting away. Unfortunately when you had traveled across highblood territories you had some problem doing so. This was because you seemed to have gotten in a bit of trouble for bringing some sort of item across the border that you shouldn't have or something. But you didn't know as the Bluebloods were talking way to fast for you to keep up.   
  
You looked at them all confused till the Laugh assassin’s appeared out of no where calling you, young Mistress. The bluebloods at the border seemed to look at them as the leader explained that you were on pilgrimage to the Brotherhood in Millon and that item was a offering to the great messiahs for safe training. The bluebloods at the border seemed to let you get away with it as they let you keep the small pot of honey as you went over the border.   
  
When you were far enough away you confronted the group only to find out that they’ve been following you. You weren’t surprised but you were told by them that you were not suppose to see them unless you needed them but they wouldn’t have had such a easy time with what happened if it wasn’t for the fact that Darkleer had forge the Highblood papers so well for you. Also that there contract only let them stay with you till Millon as then it was a whole different contract and something about rules. You didn’t understand but you waved it off with a thanks before they disappeared again on you letting you go on your journey ‘alone’.   
  
At the moment you were yawning tiredly before you stretched as Pride snorted as he walked into the busy streets of Millon. You were now three months pregnant at this point and you were hiding it well enough. Some of the trolls looked up then away from you in fear this had snicker it was like you had your own protective system in place as it kept eyes off you.  
  
The one good thing you had taken away from this was from what Darkleer told you was that you smelt like either the Highblood or a very powerful Highblood; and you guessed it also helped that you were sitting on a hoof-beast who looked like he could rip apart a troll with his mouth alone. You had arrived early to the city though as you knew you were suppose to meet Darkleer in a night or two as he was coming to see you personally from what the letter told you.   
  
So you had a lot of time to spare so you took the chance to stock up and get a few wanted things. You patted Pride’s neck lightly. “Hey boy, can we go to the clothing markets? I want to see what they have for clothes for you know who then we’ll go to the food market and see what we can’t get for you for a treat. Does that sound good?” Pride snorted before nodding as he took you down the streets to the normal markets.   
  
At the moment you were in the clothes market looking through the grub clothes when Pride pushed you lightly with his body. “Woah!” You stumbled a little before looking back at him. “What the fuck was that for!" You snapped at the beast who’s eyes were glancing away as if pointing to something.   
  
You placed the small clothes you had in your hands down before staring at him. “Well what is it?!” Pride jumped up before smashing his hoofs down. “Fine but if your taking me to the food markets I’m going to skin you alive.” You looked from Pride to the troll before bowing. “I’ll be back my beast thinks it sees something of mine. Pardon me lowblood.”You didn’t wait for a answer as you hopped onto Prides back before he took off. As you both stormed off neither of you were aware of the shadows seemed to shift as they followed you.   
  
Psiioniic’s pov   
  
Psiioniic was running as fast as he could using his psionics to knock over boxes, barrels, and more to slow the trolls who were running after him. He had distracted some bluebloods from the group so they could get into the Inn. He had gotten away from the Bluebloods and ended up in the slave markets by accident so lucky him he now had slavers after him instead of bluebloods.  
  
 What made it worse was they had the certain slave weapons on them to knock him out cold with just one hit. Psiioniic turned one corner only to turn around to put his back against the alleyway wall. He knew he could run all he wanted but they would get to him and collar him again.   
  
Psiioniic would fight them it was going to be is only chance to get away as the slavers caught up not a few seconds later as they walked down the alleyway with a smug satisfaction. A couple laughed as they got closer and even some had summoned there weapons. Psiioniic growled at them as he activated his powers to blast them. Five against one was some bad odds when they attacked at once.   
  
Psiioniic could hear from the street a shriek from other trolls like someone scared them but he didn’t process it as he moved as one when to charge him but Psiioniic flexed his power just in time to see a black mass ram into one of the slavers. Everyone looked down to see a hoof came down on the trolls head spraying a shade of blood all over the ground. Psiioniic and the slavers made there eyes up the hoof.   
  
As Psiioniic looked up to see a small Highblood on a giant hoof-beast which snorted and dug it’s hoofs into the ground as if getting ready to charge again. The sound of the voice had Psiioniic almost sigh in relief as he knew the voice regardless of how it tried to sound as the cloak figured sounded almost like a highblood. He figured you thought it was enough to scare any blueblood off him for a while. “What are you vile insects think you’re doing to my motherfucking runaway slave!”   
  
The slavers backed off in a instant seeing the figure. “H-highblood!” They trembled as the leader spoke. “P-please th-this can't be your slave he was running from bluebloods. Please l-let us take him-”   
  
Pride moved so you could get down and that’s when they seen your size. “That motherfuckers is my motherfucking donors new slave. You fucking get away from him! Psiioniic’s eyes widen a little as he bit his lip to keep him from calling your name but he got a glance from under your hood to see e/c eyes staring at him. He looked at you as you grabbed his hand pulling him in close as you growled. “I didn’t motherfucking pay him for my fucking donor to have you fuckers take him away!”   
  
As the slavers heard you and stared at you they seemed to think they were dealing with a younger ‘highblood' so this made them not as fearful as they were before. They chuckled as one went to talk; “Wigglers should mind there own business you know. I heard they pay good boon-dollars for a kidnapped one.” The one slaver continued; “Or better yet imagine what you’d get for a slave one perfect breeding stock.”   
  
Psiioniic glared as did you. “I’m warning you one step closer and all you motherfuckers will be paste.” Pride bucked up before landing as he growled. Psiioniic wasn't going to take the chance that you were going to talk them down what he missed though as Pride moving some.   
  
As Psiioniic growled he flexed his fingers in your grasp but he stared at you as you gripped his hand in a death grip and pulling at his arm to not get him to do what he was going to do. He wasn’t going to have a choice till one of the slavers dropped dead on the group in a pool of his own blood. The other slaver's backed away as beside you, over you, and behind the dead slaver was a unit of Laugh assassin’s. The one beside you tugged down his bandanna looking at you. “Are these vile insects bothering you young mistress?”   
  
You sighed in a odd relief even as your face seem to lighten up. “Oh Laughs, there you all are! I believe they were but I think they have more pressing matters to attend too. What do you think my donor will do to them if they are bothering us?”   
  
You glanced over at the slavers as the Laugh assassin spoke; “If he was being nice, I think he’d skin them alive before slowly feeding them there own flesh but that’s if they were bothering you young Mistress.”   
  
The five assassins, you, and Pride seemed to scare the slavers away as they scurried off. You sighed again before shaking your head before Psiioniic pulls at his hand which you let go of. You glance at him before looking away and looking at the Assassin’s. “Could you see he gets back okay. I know the others are starting to worry and it wouldn’t be to weird seeing him with you guys.”   
  
The Leader sighed a bit unwillingly of doing the task but he nods anyways. “Fine, this is our last task for you Mistress understand?”   
  
You nodded; “Yes thank you for your unknown service!”   
  
You bowed a little to Psiioniic before gripping Pride’s reins and walking back to the clothing markets determine to finish what you were doing. Psiioniic glared at your back before glaring at the Laugh assassins. “You can leave I’ll fucking find my own way back.”   
  
The leader snarled at him before giving Psiioniic a back hand. The psionic user stumbled a little before going to use his power for a counter-attack only to fine himself get sprayed in the face with liquid. Psiioniic growled as a headache set in as the laugh assassin’s had used a psionic spray on him which helped fizz his powers out for a limited amount of time.   
  
Psiioniic jerked till the only female of the group grabbed his hand as did another before pulling him to get him to walk. The Laugh assassin’s walked the mage out of the alleyway before they went into another as it was easier for everyone that way.   
  
As they walked the leader chewed Psiioniic out for what happened and it wasn’t till they turned a corner that Psiioniic was going to say something in his defence. That's when the assassin's stopped walking before they all crowded around him as they looked at Psiioniic who had not noticed where they had led him. The leader snapped at him;“I see you still haven’t learned anything from the last time because your group doesn’t listen. Who do you think you all are?! You think your some Gogs that don’t effect shit?! Look at me! Look at the mutant! Your kind had me sent to the gallows because I was a mixed blood! I was nearly fucking killed if it wasn’t for the Highblood and that mutant she’s saved you more then once from the highblood’s! She is willing to forgive for the greater good even when her scars ache from her time in the compound! So do not say we’re the monsters! You should look at yourselves so now if you will excuse us we have to go back to the brotherhood.”   
  
Psiioniic was left at the back door of the Inn where the others were. He questioned on how the assassin’s knew that was where the group was and how they had that information which worried him; but for now he thought it was best to see the others and tell them what had happened. As Psiioniic opened the door and went to head down the only thought he had was about his fear on you.   
  
Your pov   
  
You had gone back to the clothes stall and bought a couple of the grub clothes you had seen and some clothes for you as well more sleeping wear as it was both free forming and easy to wash. Your time at the food markets were good as well, Pride had gotten a couple of expensive fruits for a treat as well as you had picked up some more cheap food for him and yourself before calling it a night. You repeated the process the next night minus the slavers of course as there were more markets you hadn’t seen and were told about by the Inn master. You had finished your night full of shopping by getting a pacifier made out of bone for the baby thanks to a commissioned sculptor. It was a bit much but you knew at least if you had to it would keep the baby quiet because if he was anything like the Highblood you were going to need it.   
  
But at the moment you were resting in your room for the day. You were waiting for Darkleer to come to the village as he told you and you thought best to wait in the comfort of the nest. As you were snuggled into the blankets quite happily before a loud yawn took over your features. A knock on your door had you call out. “Come in gutterblood. I’ve been fucking waiting for you." You couldn’t help but yawn again before blinking slowly as you heard the door close. You looked up to see Darkleer staring at you with a neutral look as you pointed to the small side chair for him to sit on as you offered an apology. “Sorry for talking like that but there's people around.”   
  
Darkleer snorted as he answered you. “You are getting better Mistress but a highblood never calls their General-Knight a gutterblood if anything you call them blueblood or you say there name but that isn’t important at the moment. What is important is the final report I have from the Laugh assassin’s.”You glanced away from him as he narrowed his eyes from behind his goggles. “Would you care to explain Y/n what happen before the Highblood comes out and settles the problem himself.”   
  
You felt yourself sweat a little. “Well see what happen was...”   
  
You explained everything from the begining from looking for grubling stuff only to have Pride very forcefully get you to get on him at the clothes stand to take you to Psiioniic who was in trouble and so on. You laughed after you had finished explaining it all and tilted your head as Darkleer sighed pinching his nose. That night Darkleer explain many things along with giving you orders and side tasks to do for the Highblood and by the start of the next night you were happy just to get on the road again.   
  
It had not been quite a full month since then as you were halfway from the tiny town of Cainlop to the Highblood governed city of Jiolo. You had been forced to stop in a tiny out of the way Inn as a storm had brewed up somewhat seemingly out of no where. You were a bit thankful for the side track so you could rest as it was getting a bit harder now that you were more then a week into being four months pregnant. But that wasn't the full reason though your back was hurting you from the nights on the ground and the movement from the now more active baby inside you and it wasn't just you that needed the break as Pride did as well.   
  
You were just as lucky that the owner had a stable for hoof-beasts. He charged you more but it was nothing to be concerned about. You were inside the Inn and you had nestled yourself into the bed in the single room as you flipped the food tray onto the back so you could write on it to send an letter to Signless about the couple of Highblood's you had very forcefully persuaded to join the cause.   
  
As you started to scribble down your thoughts when you looked up at the door as you heard someone knock at it. You clenched your jaw before someone knocked again. Low mumbles came from out the door this is when you barked as if acting tougher then you were at the moment. “Who motherfucking is it?”   
  
Not even a heart beat later there was an answer. “It's your Brother and Sister, may we come in?”   
  
You frowned a little before it clicked in who it was. “Oh! Sure fucking come on in will you.”As the door opened you could see that Signless and Disciple came into the room. You smiled at them getting up off the bed to greet them as Disciple closed the door before you offered an apology. “Sorry about yelling at you both like that as I didn’t know you guys were here.”   
  
Signless shook his head before you gestured to the bed because single rooms didn’t have tables to sit at. As you three sit down on the bed you and Signless got to business. You told him of the happenings with what you could get from and with the highblood's and other higher blood caste supports. Signless then told you about the area’s for you to avoid or be careful in as well as how things were going for them.   
  
As both Signless and Disciple looked at you they were concerned, but it was Disciple more then Signless as you looked different and smelt different as to her your already pale s/c skin looked paler and you had some rather dark bags under your eyes. You looked okay other wise you weren't as thin as they remember nor were you bigger either you just look fuller was all and even now your speech seemed forced to the pair.   
  
Disciple looked at you before she touched your arm lightly as you could feel the worry that seemed to echo from her. “Y/n are mew okay? Mew look so drained.”   
  
You smiled a little before giving a weak laugh. “Yeah I’m fine Disciple don’t worry.” You patted her hand lightly. “I’ve just gotten not a lot of sleep lately is all.” As to solidify what you said an yawn worked up your throat.   
  
Disciple frowned before Signless gave a half-hearted smile. “Then we’ll leave you be. Sorry to keep you from your well deserved rest Y/n.”   
  
You brushed it aside with a tired laugh. “Not to worry it’s a good surprise to see you both and I must say it’s easier to tell you then sending letters.”   
  
Signless nodded lightly before Disciple spoke. “Y/n at least let us send Dolorosa here to check mew over. Mew really looked sick.”   
  
You looked at Disciple before seeming to cave in to her as she even went so far as to tuck some hair behind your ear. You sighed a little as you closed your eyes for the brief contact before answering her. “Alright Disciple if it will make you feel better you can tell Rosa to come check me over.”   
  
You slid open your tried eyes as she smiled a little. “Thank mew.”   
  
You gave a half smile. “No thank mew.”   
  
Disciple giggled a little before Signless tugged on her hand a little. “Come on, the faster we get my mother the faster Y/n can be left to sleep.”   
  
Disciple looked like she wanted to say something but she didn’t as she got up. You smiled at them; “I’ll see you both-well I’ll hear from you soon. Have a good morning!”   
  
Signless and Disciple bowed saying it back as Signless opened the door and closed it. You sat there trying to stay up to wait for Dolorosa. You didn’t know when you had fallen asleep waiting but you woke up when you heard the door click close. You jerked your head going to grab your weapon when someone spoke. “Easy child, it’s just me Dolorosa. Signless and Disciple sent me remember they were here.”   
  
You sighed lightly as she came over to the small nest with a worried look. “I'm sorry Rosa, I’m fine and I even told them both that but Disciple broke me down. I’m just tired I’ve been running and doing things so I haven’t gotten enough sleep...”   
  
Dolorosa glanced at you not saying a word as she still checked you over. “How’s the grub been doing?”   
  
You hummed answering her; “It's just fine I can feel it rolling around in there.”   
  
Dolorosa paused; “Are you sure you’ve been eating properly dear?”   
  
You nodded; “But I have a feeling you're going to tell me I need to be eating something else as well.”   
  
Dolorosa chuckled a little as she ushered you to lay down on your bed which you did moving slightly as she balanced herself on the edge. “You’re a mind reader how lovely child.”   
  
You laughed a little as she did tell you to be eating more high proteins items to keep your energy up and other small tidbits. As you laid there you started to sniffle and yawn as it felt nice to have someone with you to fall asleep too. Dolorosa was not droning on but giving you a tiny lecture about foods when you had quieted down quite a bit. She was going to move when you spoke up. “Hey... Rosa?”   
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly as she brushed some of your hair from your face. “Yes Y/n?”   
  
You frowned a little as you closed your eyes yawning. “I miss you and everyone... I wish things could go back to the way it was sometimes...”   
  
Dolorosa smiled a little as she stroked your hair which caused you to start to slur your words as she continued stroking your hair it was not even more then a couple of minutes and you were asleep. She gave a light chuckle as she got up off the nest edge so you could sleep. Dolorosa leaned down and kissed your temple in a motherly gesture. “As do we Y/n, as do we...”   
  
Dolorosa moved and to the door before she quietly opened the door locking it as she shut it. As Dolorosa walked away from the room she could only hope you’d be alright on your own. She worried a bit more then everyone else did as she knew the full cost of what was going on. But Dolorosa knew you were strong and stubborn so she knew you’d see this all through.   
  
It had been a week since you had seen your friends by accident. You were currently at the edge of a river taking a bit of a break as you sat with your feet in the river as Pride drank the water greedily from it. You yawned tiredly as you were now officially five months pregnant at this point and it wasn’t getting any easier for you.   
  
You were waiting for one of the Highblood’s informants which was either Darkleer or one of the other bluebloods to help you with one of the older highblood's in Jiolo as it seemed he was known to attack messengers. You needed to present yourself as an Highblood to be able to avoid his weapon.   
  
You looked over to Pride who flashed his fangs growling as his muzzle dripped from the water. You slid your eyes over to what he was looking at. You blinked to see three lowblood trolls looking at you. Pride narrowed his eyes before snorting and going back to drinking water.   
  
You looked at the three trolls before yawning in a tired manner. “You three best be finding your own spot this one’s taken.”   
  
You kicked your feet a little in the water as you looked at them from under your hood. The three trolls laughed before saying very rude and dangerous things like they were going to kill you and so on. You glanced a little at Pride who looked uncaring about it all. He must of felt you were both safe as he wasn’t moving to protect you so this caused you to look at him more before he looked at you.   
  
Pride nudged your arm a little before he jerked his head causing you to hum. You turned your head to see what he was smelling or looking at. You hummed a little seeing what he did before you spoke up at the group; “I’m sorry what did you all say?”   
  
They laughed as one spoke. “We said we are going to kill you Highblood bitch! This will teach your kind to mess with us!”   
  
Your e/c eyes flicked to a light gleaming off a set of spikes and your eyes tracked it till it was behind them. You smiled a little looking up before looking at the small three trolls which were pointing there weapons at you. “I would run if I were you because my monster is about to rip off your faces.”   
  
Two laughed as one looked back behind him to see what you were looking at. His face paled draining into an pasted gray. “Oh shit-Urgh!”   
  
You scoffed lightly as the troll was buried into the tree beside him and his rustblood splatter all over the tree and ground as well as the spiked club. The other two turned to look. They had to look up to see the roughly 10’5 to 11’0 foot Grand Highblood staring them down with an enraged look on his face. The two didn’t even get to scream before they’re heads were plastered to the tree by his club.   
  
You just sat there staring before nodding a little as you lifted the towel beside you before blood got on it. You figured it was time to get moving so you carefully took your feet out of the water before patting them dry not really effected by the events. The Highblood was huffing a little before he snorted in disgust as he flicked his clubs to get the blood off as he looked at you.   
  
You were tying your boots as Pride was looking at him prancing on the spot happy to see the Highblood after all he was the beasts master. “Motherfucking stop prancing motherfucking about your a motherfucking hoof-beast motherfucking Plague.”   
  
You huffed as you stood up. “He’s just happy to see you, you know.”You placed your hands on your hips staring up at the Highblood which caused you to bite your tongue from saying that Pride wasn’t the only one happy to see him.   
  
The Highblood snared at you ever the same. “This motherfucking is your motherfucking blasphemous influenced no motherfucking doubt.”   
  
You glared at the Highblood before a smile over turned your face instead. “What if it is? Are you going to punish me or finally cull me?”   
  
You humphed as you gave him a side glance as you could see the tips of the Highblood ears twitch slightly from under his mane of hair. “Both motherfucker.”   
  
You seemed to lick your lips lightly before giving those lolled eyes that made the messiah’s sing praises. “Why don't you come over here and show me which then Highblood vermin.”   
  
You snapped your blunt teeth at him sounding like a highblood should. You could hear the deep purring rumble as he sighed well he moved over to you. “Is that a motherfucking challenge?”   
  
You answered with a tease. “What do you think bitch for brains?”   
  
You smiled before laughing as you swatted at him as he tried to grab you. You evaded him as much as you could but he won of course you were never going to be as skilled as he was but instead of ripping you apart he lifted you up before giving you a rather gentle bite onto your shoulder. You laughed before giving a fake shout and pushed at his face some even as you giggled. You stopped pushing at his face as you felt his head against yours for a moment before he broke away.   
  
You looked down before giving a lop-side smile. “So what brings you here I thought you were sending Darkleer or someone over to help me with the tyrant that runs the village.”   
  
The Highblood scoffed as he sets you on Pride’s back as the beast accepts your weight used to it at this point as the Highblood speaks. “I motherfucking already motherfucking seen to it motherfucker. He motherfucking own me a motherfucking favor from big motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking accident.”   
  
You hummed as you grabbed Pride’s reins. “Okay so your here because...?”   
  
The Highblood snorted as he tried to yank the reins out of your hands; “Because I motherfucking can motherfucking bitch. I motherfucking got all up and motherfucking got a motherfucking letter from the motherfucking brotherhood about the motherfucking messiah’s. They had motherfucking wanted to motherfucking pay me off for you all up and motherfucking helping the motherfucking laugh assassin’s motherfucking over the motherfucking border.”   
  
You pulled at the reins before you had stopped talking and started to fight over them till the Highblood being more taller then you lifted them up till you couldn’t hold them any more. You huffed as he smirked. “So what, you’re coming with me?”   
  
The Highblood nodded as he scoffed at you. “Of motherfucking course bitch.”   
  
You glanced at the Highblood who was holding onto Pride’s reins as he and Pride started to walk. “Well we’re going to the markets later then if you’re going to be coming with me you might as well be some form of use to me.”   
  
The Highblood sighed; “Whatever motherfucker.” You wrinkled your nose before crossing your arms as Pride had to glance at the pair of you as he couldn’t understand trolls not one bit. He didn’t get why you both were arguing after just seening each other after so long. He gave a horse like snort as he continued to walk you were both very strange.   
  
As the Highblood led Pride both you and he had dissolved into small talk and snapped at each other once and a while as it was just something that made you both feel better not that the other knew it. You even learned that the Highblood in the city of Jiolo where you were heading had already send word of his change over to Signless’s side which made you happy that you didn’t have to do anything.   
  
It was a while till the Highblood seemed to snap he was waiting for you to answer him. “Motherfucker are you even motherfucking-”   
  
The Highblood looked over to see you were down and out on Pride who was glancing at him. The Highblood looked at the younger beast who had grown quite a bit since the last time he saw him. “Motherfucking bitch does this often?”   
  
Pride looked down before sighing in a horsey way as in a yes. The Highblood stuck up his nose not to happy about that. “Motherfucking pathetic-” Pride seemed to growl at the Highblood who growled back at him. “Don’t you motherfucking-”   
  
Pride growled at the Highblood again it wasn’t like you did it on purpose it was because you had a grub in you that kept you up all hours of the day. You grunted as Pride moved a little to much which you slurred as you spoke. “Ba..by... Pride. Grub please don’t wake up...”   
  
You snorted as your hands tighten against his coat somewhat which had the Highblood roll his eyes. “Motherfucking bitch...” He understood now what your problem was you weren’t sleeping when you were suppose too. The Highblood would let it slide for now only because he was here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Rains of Castamere by The National


	42. Our Journey: Chanes that never were GHB route B: Chapter 2

You didn’t know you had fallen asleep when you heard the Highblood shout. “Motherfucker!”   
  
You shot up before shouting. “I fucking just closed my eyes asshole you-”   
  
You looked at the Highblood as he was standing just enough away from the entrance of the city. Pride was staring at you as you gave a grumpy look at him for not waking you sooner. The Highblood scowled; “Motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking pathetic motherfucking mutant.”   
  
You growled; “Says the pot to the kettle." The Highblood flashed you his fangs as he started to pull Pride along into the city. You were awake this time because you wouldn’t want to fall asleep now it was dangerous even with the Highblood.   
  
As you looked around you found that many seemed to part ways from the both of you. You found as well that the number of lowblood’s changed and more higher bloods were moving around. You heard Pride snort which had you look forward. You saw what Pride had and it caused you to look up at the Highblood who had brought you and Pride to almost of a Greek villa compound. It was beautiful the building was made of white sand stone and cloaked figures were walking in and out of the place as well as other Highblood’s with white face paint on.   
  
The Highblood grabbed suddenly and took you off of Prides back and onto the ground. You looked up at him before he handed the reins to another highblood who just seemed to appear out of no where. “The motherfucking works motherfucker.”   
  
The troll nodded before the Highblood grabbed your arm to get you to follow him. You didn’t question about it as you watched Pride give a slight prancing look as he with the troll. Wherever or who ever he was being taken too had him over excited to see.   
  
You tore your eyes from Pride as the Highblood pushed open a door which you scurried into before he walked in. As you stepped into the inside you were wide eyed about it as you thought it just looked as beautiful inside as it did from the outside.   
  
The inside was just as wordless it reminded you of some pictures you had seen of the Grand Central station but it had stuff and people you find in a monks compound or even a combo of that and temples from the Asian areas. You were staring at everything and anything as you were so absorbed you didn’t notice the Highblood had moved and now was at the counter talking to a cloaked figure.   
  
You watched as true young highblood's seemed to be marched from one side of a hall and down another. Each wore there own grave faces for some reason. You snapped back to attention when you heard the Highblood shout. “Motherfucker!”   
  
You snapped your head at him before you gave almost a sour look not that he could see but you certainly sounded like it even got a few head turns as you spoke. “Oh shut your fucking trap asshole! I’m just fucking looking around you can fucking wait for a change!”   
  
Regardless of what you said you walked right over to him before you both glared at each other much to some of the other trolls amusement. The Highblood growled at you; “Motherfucking bitch.”   
  
You scowled at him; “Takes one to know one.”   
  
Before you both could get really into it the cloaked figure distracted you both. “As much as it would enterian me brother Grand Highblood to watch you and your... Quadrant have a screaming and fighting match in the main hall. I do have your key to your room for the night as I’m sure you are both very tired from the journey. I’ll see to that the beast is all ready to go for when you leave. I would sudjust as well you visit the Priests as I’m sure you need to change some things in the records.”   
  
The Highblood sucked his fangs a little before grabbing the key out of the others hands before grabbing your arm. “Come on motherfucker.”   
  
You snapped at him before giving a laugh; “I think I should be calling you that.”   
  
You gave a gasped as the Highblood hurdled you over his shoulder as he walked down the hall. You laughed more this time he was carrying you because he would have made it evident you were pregnant then which you didn’t mind.You looked up a little at him as he stomped around his face was pulled into a scowl. You rested your head against his shoulder before sniffing lightly. You couldn’t help as a smile worked it’s way on your face. He smelt the way you liked him to smell not of blood and death but of incense, spices, and male. You nuzzled into his shoulder before you found your needed sleep again.   
  
Meanwhile the Highblood had actively ignored you till he felt you nuzzle into his shoulder. It was rather unwanted behavior well you both weren’t in the comfort of the room. As the Highblood looked down at you to tell you not to do what you were doing only to find you had fallen asleep on him like you did on Pride on your way here.   
  
His eyes soften for a moment before he snorted through his nose. Only you would be so brave to fall asleep in his presents or was it because you knew no one would dare fuck with him. The Highblood brushed his thumb against your legs some before he shook his head. As he turned one corner he found the room you’d be staying in for the day.   
  
The Highblood instead of kicking open the door after unlocking it he just opened it with his hand before moving into the room and closing the door gently. He didn’t want to wake you unless he wanted to pound you into the nest box, bathing bowl, or hell even in the prayer room in front of everyone but at the moment he would let you sleep as he would have more then enough time to mark you before you both went to the market.   
  
As he settled you down onto the nest you stirred slightly. You grabbed onto his hand in a gentle grip as you looked up at him a bit out of it. “Hmm... Highblood?”   
  
The Highblood flashed you an annoyed look with his fangs. “Don’t motherfucking move till I motherfucking get back motherfucker... Motherfucking go back to motherfucking sleep bitch.”   
  
You hummed almost annoyed back at him before you yawned and nuzzled your face right into the furs instead. The Highblood straighten out before undoing your cloak and settling it onto the side of the nest. He shook his head as your breathing had already evened out.This caused the Highblood to move from you to the door as he knew he’d give you till roughly around midnight to sleep till you both went to the markets before midnight prayer took place. As the Highblood opened and walked into the hall he closed the door before locking it with the key as he went down to the Bone scribe.   
  
He knew this compound like the back of his hand. He better have as he used to live here in his young days well he was in training. The Highblood made quick stride to the room as he did so many of the young trainee’s looked up at him almost in awe. The Highblood snarled at them as he went by and into the Bone’s room.   
  
As he opened and slammed the door close a couple of Messiah Priests looked at him before away. The Highblood looked at them before he stomped over to the one Priest who was nose deep in a tome in the mate and linage area of the Bone room. “Motherfucking Priest of the Bones I motherfucking need motherfucking in tell on mutants hatched motherfucking nine to motherfucking ten sweeps ago motherfucking now.”   
  
The hooded figure sighed; “You will need to be more detailed then that I’m afraid there was a surplus of mutant grubs born nine sweeps ago I believe the Hatcher's counted ten. I think the messiah’s were testing us that year.”   
  
The Highblood frowned he had to figure out if you had any claims to anything important. He had heard from the group how they found you and what you had told them about to a degree; “Well motherfucker I don’t motherfucking care if they motherfucking were. Were any of the motherfucking grubs born to motherfucking powerful highbloods with the motherfucking Deltyuo territory range? Or was it all motherfucking lowblood's again?”   
  
The Priest hummed before walking to the record tomes before scanning across a couple of shelves before pulling out two tomes and walking back to the Highblood. The Priest opened one the of tomes before reading his thumb across the top of the pages before opening it and doing the same with the second one.   
  
The Priests withered finger and dulled color claw moved down the page before tapping on a name and scanning the tome next to it. The Highblood crossed his arms as the Priest spoke. “There are two mutant’s born from Highblood’s that year. One which had gave us the young to dispose of and the other was from Cullia of the Bone-Tusk Canyon. It says he kept the grub but it didn’t see past a sweep under the records it shows that the grub had fallen down the stairs but our file one of the scribes wrote down the grub had been beaten to death not had fallen to it’s death.”   
  
The Highblood just hummed at him as the elder questioned; “Why?”   
  
The Highblood answered carefully; “Because motherfucker I had motherfucking seen a motherfucking adult female mutant motherfucking go all motherfucking culling rage on a motherfucker.”   
  
The priest gave a disgusted scoff. “Seems the change is coming then...” The Priest sighed before shaking his head. “Do you require anything else Grand Highblood?”   
  
The Highblood nodded; “Motherfucking need to do motherfucking leinage and motherfucking quadrant shit.”   
  
The Priest gave a hum as he closed the books he had and put them away before grabbing another five books. He turned the books to the Highblood before moving to get some ink and quill. The Highblood opened one of the books with some care before he flipped the pages looking for the two things he needed to change.   
  
As the Highblood moved he found what he was looking for just as the Priest came back handing him the ink and quill. The Highblood took it without so much of a thanks. The Priest stood there as the Highblood grew one line coming off him going downward and one across before scribbling your real name. If anyone would see they would find that his wiggler name Kurloz Makara repeated on average 35 times on one page the only thing that change was the mates names and the dates.   
  
The Highblood moved the book over to let it dry as he flipped open the mating book. It was courtesy for the members to write down mates so the brotherhood could keep track of it’s members and if they get a report of white markings on a troll that it shouldn’t be. The Highblood knew as soon as a living grub was born he’d have to come back to write down his name under his but for now he kept it open. The Highblood paused as he got to his adult name. He traced the scratched out mark before somewhat guiltily writing down your name.   
  
The Priest hummed; “Will we be presented the mate?”   
  
The Highblood glared; “The motherfucker at the motherfucking front motherfucking seen my motherfucking wicked motherfucking bitch. I’ll motherfucking be motherfucking taking her motherfucking out to motherfucking stock motherfucking up just motherfucking before midnight motherfucking prayer.”   
  
The Highblood could feel the scowl from the elder. “She should be presented to the Grand Messiahs, Grand Highblood. You know it is important that the female is seen-”   
  
The Highblood snarled; “I motherfucker don’t motherfucking care. We motherfucking already motherfucking consulted the motherfucking Messiah’s in motherfucking morning prayer before motherfucking coming.”   
  
The Priest narrowed his eyes before giving in. “Alright but Grand Highblood if you are lying I hope the vast darkness of the Messiah’s don’t catch you.”   
  
The Highblood growled as he closed the books. “Like that motherfucking scares me motherfucker.” The Highblood turned on his heels as he stocked away as he now had to make you presentable because he wasn’t going to be seen with a Priest.   
  
You meanwhile had yawned loudly as you stretched out on the nest so happy to be on something soft. You could tell the baby was happy as even it seemed to be relaxing as you felt it roll inside you which caused you to smile and rub your stomach lightly.   
  
You yawned again this time it was to get up as the Highblood had told you after your nap you’d be going to the markets so you could stock up for the four highblood’s you had left. You stood up from the nest before walking to your bag and pulled out a small cloth to wash your face to wake you up.   
  
You knew you didn’t need to wash for one you had a bath in the cold river water when you woke up today and you were sure you were going to be doing a lot of bathing in the near future thanks to the Highblood. After pulling out the face cloth and towel you waddled over to the bathroom and looked for the water system. You found a small bit of water in a bowl not to far away from the tub. You frowned a little as you before you shrugged you didn’t see any way to get water but at least they left a bowl of water in here for you to at least wash your face to wake up.   
  
It was a peaceful quiet as you dipped the cloth into the water before heading to the mirror they had in there to scrub off the dust and dirt. As you finished and started to dry off your face you heard the door slam open before the loud bellow. “Motherfucker?!”   
  
You looked up a little from your towel before sighing he could never just come in quietly could he. You glanced over as you shouted. “In here!”   
  
You pulled the towel away as the Highblood came in as he scowled at you. “Motherfucking bitch didn’t I motherfucking tell you not to motherfucking move.”   
  
You scowled and scoffed at him placing the towel onto the tiny counter where the mirror was. “Like I listen to you asshole.” You rolled your eyes at him before you commented. “If you’re done with what you need to can we go to the market now? I mean I’m done with a nap and-”   
  
The Highblood gave you a evil smirk as he grabbed your arm. “Motherfucking miracles lets motherfucking sing praises to the motherfucking messiahs.”   
  
You were left grumbling as he pulled you to the nest and placed you down before he pushed you down onto it. You gave a angry grunt before swating at him much to the others amusement. “Stop it you giant Ox!”   
  
You gave a gurgle as the Highblood pinned you down before he nuzzled his face and forehead against your neck as his hands pinned yours. “Motherfucker be motherfucking still I motherfucking need to motherfucking do the motherfucking messiah’s motherfucking work.”   
  
You bumped your face against his before he let you up. You finally being allowed to sit up before he grabbed your cloak and tied it back on you as he grabbed something from the table stand beside you. You asked annoyed; “What are you doing?”   
  
The Highblood seemed to ignore you as he grabbed a rather small chair and sat on it. You gave a soft chuckle as the chair groaned under his size. He scowled at you before rolling out the small pouched he held in his hands. You peaked a little to see a three looking art brushes and white and dark gray jars of his face paint. “Motherfucking look at me.”   
  
You stared at the Highblood as he pulled out one of the tiny brushes before he undid the white face paint and dipped the brush in. “You motherfucker don’t motherfucking move.”   
  
You cringed as the Highblood started to paint your face with his white make-up. “Please tell me this is for a good reason...”   
  
The Highblood growled; “Silence motherfucker.” You sat there as you felt the cool paste glide over your pale s/c skin caking it over. “Motherfucking close your motherfucking mutant eyes motherfucker.” You sighed doing what you were told as you felt him swirl the brush around them before the sound of another jar being opened and another cooler paint was put on. “There motherfucker now we can motherfucking get motherfucking into the motherfucking markets.”   
  
You opened your eyes to blink as the Highblood moved from the chair to put away his make-up. You suppressed the feeling to itch your skin as you moved to have a look in the troll like mirror in the bathroom. The Highblood gave a smoldering laugh as you stood in bathing room looking shocked as you turned your head staring at what he had done. As you looked into the mirror in shock the Highblood had put face-paint on you so you could go outside without your hood up.   
  
*As you moved and turned your head, you could see that the mask looked almost of that of a dragons skull. The paint on both sides of your jaw swept down till it barely touched each other on your chin. The front fangs just sat on the space in between your nose and lip as well as on your cheeks. The nose of the mask was higher then what it should have been but the white paint rounded off maybe a inch before your nose and a triangle like piece as in the space in between on the upper part of where your nose bridge met your forehead. Around your eyes was a series of circles and dots which seemed to complete the look. The rest of your face was painted in with dark gray paint which you figured was to hide the rest of your s/c skin. “Woah... That’s something...”   
  
The Highblood snorted before he spoke. “Come on Motherfucker before the motherfucking midnight motherfucking prayer motherfucking starts.”   
  
You nodded before stepping out of the bathroom to follow the Highblood. He could get away with your eyes as that was a mutation and your hair well it was coloring a lot of young trolls were doing that now and days. The Highblood opened the door before stomping out with you right behind him.   
  
You had to chuckle the giant goof didn’t want you with your hood up you should have figured. You hurried along his side keeping a fast pace step though as the Highblood pushed you out of the main doors they just closed behind you both. This caused the Highblood to laugh as a bell rung straight through the area signaling midnight prayer had begon.   
  
You looked up at him with a perplexed face. “Now where do we go?”   
  
The Highblood calmed his honking lightly so he could answer you as his one hand touches your back pushing you forward. “Motherfucking school motherfucking feeding motherfucking bitch. Come motherfucker.”   
  
You frowned lightly at him for what did you have to learn from the likes of him? You walked around with the Highblood as he taught you Highblood like things which was okay as long as he wasn’t shouting but his hand never left your back almost the whole time.   
  
You had to actively ignore the other trolls even more so highblood’s that were staring at you. The Highblood had taken you to the tailor for new clothes much to your relief it was getting harder to hide in your own as well even with the cloak. It wasn’t like your stomach was huge or stuck out round but it was more then enough that in the wrong clothes anyone could see how advance you were which was dangerous.   
  
The tailor was thankful enough to you and for getting away with his life as you had distracted the Highblood with simple questions about why he didn't want to go to midnight prayer. As long as you were around other trolls you had to act Highblood like. The Highblood didn’t tell you much about it other then he already asked forgiveness for missing the prayer. You let his answer slide as the tailor showed you different colors of material’s for the clothes which of course you chose the darker colors and earth tones on impulse.   
  
It wasn’t a long wait before the troll had made your new clothes and wrapped up your old ones as the Highblood made you change into your new ones. You thanked the troll as the Highblood paid for the clothes he seemed a bit unwillingly even as you walked out going to another stand. The Highblood though not fully happy about what he had done was letting you now drag him about from stand to stand he at least was praising the messiah’s for at least letting you go to practical places like the smiths, beast care, and so on.   
  
It seemed he noticed you had a routine it seemed for settlements. It was a bit before you were standing outside of a material shop looking at the vendor in front of it that was sewing some material for you for a new pack. Well you were busy the Highblood decided it was best to go do what he wanted in the material shop.   
  
As the Highblood dipped into the rather small material shop well you browsed in front with a thankful look. As he moved the trolls that owned the shop tensed and shook out of fear. The Highblood looked at the material in the shop before his eyes caught one roll that was almost hiding. He smirked as he grabbed it and through it on the counter.   
  
As the Highblood spoke it sounded not only threatening but commanding as well. “You motherfucker are going to motherfucking make me a motherfucking blanket which is motherfucking strong enough to be a motherfucking sling. The motherfucking centers are motherfucking this." He pointed to the material on the counter before he went into his pocket and pulled out the purple sash you had given him as he continued. “The motherfucking border is this motherfucking color if it is any motherfucking different I will motherfucking come back and motherfucking send you to the dark motherfucking carnival.” The trolls nodded; “You motherfucking have till motherfucking prayer is over to completed it motherfucker and deliver it to the motherfucking Messiah motherfucking compound.”   
  
They nodded as the Highblood more or less through what he thought it would cost before walking out. He didn’t get very far when he heard two troll's shout and your human hiss. The Highblood moved from the door way as he spotted some other highblood’s with angry looks on their faces.   
  
This caused his eyes to sweep lightly to see you in a screaming match with a vermin and a small wiggler highblood behind you. It was holding onto your cloak slightly causing the purple trim on your cloak to bleed into the strip of purple down it’s clothed shoulder. You seemed to change your stance as you hand moved before giving it a shooing motion. Your eyes though not leaving the lowblood’s before the child scurried away to a white paw that came into view.   
  
The Highblood smirked as he watched your face screw up in rage as your hand moved slowly lower to your hip. The Highblood held no concern as he watched the vermin summon it’s weapon. The only thing it seem to do was have every highblood male train there eyes on you as there was nothing more arousing to male highblood’s then a fight.   
  
You had at this point rested your hand on your hip as the Lowblood went to attack you but you didn't even give him two steps before the battle was over. As the Highblood watched as the lowblood fell on the ground in two separate halves. You had a snare on your face before a disgusted one took over. “Fucking vile vermin.”   
  
You flicked your sword to get the blood off it before you leaned and tugged on the corpses shirt cleaning it off and you didn’t have a drop of blood on you. The Highblood growled in almost sexual pleasure seeing you do that. You were his motherfucking strong mutant bitch.   
  
The Highblood started to pant lightly as did some of the other highblood’s in the close area. You seemed to ignore them and looked at him as you sheath your sword as you commented. “You’re all deprived.”   
  
The Highblood gave a smug grin as he stepped over almost coercing you to a wall as everyone seemed to go back to normal excluding the other highblood’s who watched you both in more interest. “Motherfucker...”   
  
You glanced at him with a semi glare as he was panting harder. You looked up as he pinned you to the wall and lifted you up some so your legs were spread against his thighs. You frowned as you squirmed lightly. “Put me down you fucking brute!”   
  
All your squirming did was make him grind against you which caused the giant to groan more. You blushed as you felt a lot more then just a tiny wiggle. “Motherfucking mouth on me motherfucker... Just a motherfucking quick pailing jam motherfucker.”   
  
As you blushed stopping all squirming before fussing down onto your own feet. When you were on your feet your eyes were sparkling in your own arousal as much as you denied it. As the Highblood growled you snapped at him; “There is no way I’m-”   
  
The Highblood growled loudly as he looked into your eyes. You felt a little woozy before some smell hit your nose. It had your mouth water which caused you to sniff lightly till you found it was coming from the Highblood himself. You felt yourself cave in just to find the source of it from him. “I-In the alleyway hurry up.”   
  
The Highblood smirked as you grabbed his fingers before almost running into the alleyway to do what he wanted. As soon as you too turned the corner you were at his buckle getting it undone before starting to work on the strings. You both didn’t get very far when a couple of snarls worked up from beside you both. Which caused you and the Highblood to look over, you snared in anger as the Highblood did in rage and mating rights. Beside you both at the other end of the alleyway was a cluster of Highblood’s with different color markings some were white but most were of purple, lime, and blue.   
  
The Highblood took your hands away as he bore his fangs at him moving to accept the mating challenges. “Motherfucking stay out of the motherfucking away motherfucking bitch.”   
  
You stood there as you were told as he summoned his weapons. You watched as one or two ran at him with there own with a roar. The Highblood moved his weapons bashing them into the ground or into the walls on either side. “It’s mine motherfucker!”   
  
You didn't really understand at first what the fuck it was about but it seemed to click what was going on as you figured out that the Highblood was fighting for you. You didn’t quite fully understand but it did please the deep part of your primal being. If anything it caused you to groan as you felt your belly clench in arousal. Baby be damned you were going to be pailed hopefully by the Highblood.   
  
You weren’t waiting for to long as the Highblood finished them off the only problem was he was splashed with blood and it didn’t seem to help your drive. As the Highblood went to grab you to make you finish what you were doing you looked up at him. “Not well you’re covered in blood. I’ll pail you in the tub if I have too but not out here.”   
  
You whined at him panting causing the Highblood to grab your hand and pull you along to the Brotherhood compound. Apparently you weren’t going fast enough as the Highblood suddenly thrown you over his shoulder carefully mind you as he legged it to the compound. He was thanking the Messiah’s that the doors were open meaning that prayer was over. He moved in the building surprising many as he ran straight for the room and leaving a trail of blood behind in his wake. You huffed as he kicked open and kicked closed the door before he placed you down and shredded his clothes as he moved to the bathroom leaving the door open.   
  
You stood in the room before sighing as you heard the sound of a bell before the sound of water being poured into the tub. You figured it would be best to leave him alone before pulling out his clothes so he could just change into them not that he’d be in them long you assured yourself.   
  
After pulling out his day clothes and folding them onto the bed before picking up his dirty clothes and folding them as well to be washed by the Jade’s when he got back but that thought caused you to pause. You didn't know the next time you would see the Highblood. You looked at his shirt you had folded before you unfolded it and refolded it into your dirty clothes borrowing it from him. You snorted lightly feeling uncomfortably domestic as you started to put your wrapped up old clothes into your pack from what the tailor had wrapped up. You figured at least these would be good in a quick pinch if needed too.   
  
As you finally got undress to follow the Highblood as you moved into the bathroom to at least wipe the face-paint off not wanting to have the taste of make-up in your mouth. As you trotted into the bathroom you looked over to see the Highblood with his feet up onto the other side of the tub with his eyes closed. You shrugged it off thinking the tub took his mind off of the other wanted actitiviy.   
  
Unfortunately he was waiting for you even though you didn't get to take anymore steps closer to the washing bowl when you squeaked as the Highblood pulled you into the bath tub with him. The splash from you had the water hit the floor as he laughed at your surprised. “Motherfucking miracles.”   
  
You didn’t get to even cuss him out as he dominated your lips as his hands cupped your bottom. You broke away a little to breathe only to have him pounce on you again. “Wa-”   
  
“Now motherfucker!”   
  
The Highblood curled one of his arms around you as he stood up seeming to have had more then enough of waiting for you. If he couldn’t have you against the alleyway the bathing room wall was going to have to do he even had his own mirror to watch you. It made him growl in a good way even as you shouted your discontent at the troll he had not only forced you into the tub but now he forced you to stand but had you against the wall with your back to him. “Highblood, you deranged-!”   
  
The Highblood growled before cutting you off when one of his arm jerked up one of your legs up as he thrusted into you. You barked at him as the surprise and sudden stretch was both painful and addicting. You were thankful in the back of your mind that his bulge always seemed dripping with natural lubricant because that move it would have been bleeding worthy for you otherwise.   
  
You didn’t get to think about it long as the Highblood huffed and panted behind your ear moving a steady pace. You mewed as he chanted in your ear about marking you and he taunted you about the expressions that you were making. “Motherfucking look at your motherfucking wicked miracle expression. Motherfucking look motherfucking bitch.”   
  
You tighten your eyes not wanting too till the Highblood licked the back of your ear as his other hand dipped into the spot where your clit was which caused you to gasp and your eyes to open. You glanced to the side which had his eyes pinned yours from the mirror. You gave a faint cry in pleasure even as your face blushed thanks to watching the both of you.   
  
It was odd before it had the Highblood singing praises to the messiahs. You whined as you could see and felt the Highblood’s bulge leave you before it was pushed back in. The Highblood stared into the mirror before he grunted fixing the pace to something more his style. You gave a human chirp of relief as the Highblood set his welcomed and normal hard and fast pace. You missed it and craved it as the feeling of him invading your nether regions had you mewing and calling for him.   
  
As the Highblood pounded away at you he grunted as you had moved and spoke; “H-Highblood c-careful.”   
  
You spoke as your core clenched him which had him lighten up his hand on your stomach. The Highblood opened his eyes which were drawn to your stomach as if showing him the fruits of his strength because only the strong could produce strong offspring. You gave a shout as he had no doubt had brought you to your first climax.   
  
You were panting from your bliss as pleasure started to come back and bit at your heels. You tuned into what was happening when you felt his hand move against your stomach again this time not digging into it. You opened one of your eyes to see that he had placed one of his hand’s on your stomach as he growled. “My motherfucking tiny motherfucker. My motherfucking strong motherfucking treat.”   
  
You panted as you spoke well he grunted; “Yours.”   
  
“Mine!”   
  
“Yours.”   
  
You barked as he whacked his head off the wall beside you and pushed you up a little so your toes barely reached the edge of the tub. You closed your eyes as you felt yourself reach the edge of another climax but you were left at the edge of it because while you were gripping the wall you felt the Highblood’s cold material splatter inside you. You panted for a moment as you opened an eye while you turned your head to look at him with a glare as he moved slightly letting your leg down and letting you stand on the edge of the tub. The Highblood gave you a panting dog like smile before flashing his fangs at you.   
  
You tugged at your leg before scowling. “I hate you.” The Highblood nipped your shoulder in a hate you too. You didn’t really hate him you just hated the surprise pailing. You made a sound as you moved again looking at him then you. “Now I'm more dirty then when I came in. Great.” You shook your leg a little at him causing the Highblood to laugh again as you got out of the tub before pointing at him.   
  
As you were about to say something there was a knock on the door. “Brother Grand Highblood there’s a package and a urgent letter for you in the front hallway please come and pick it up.”   
  
You could hear the Highblood growl as he moved from you which you were more then happy for. You smirked as he pulled on his day time pants and shirt as he opened the door to snap at the troll only to find who ever it was gone. “Motherfucking useless motherfucking-”   
  
He shut the door to the room as you smiled unplugging the water. “Aw yeah, a bath to myself thank you gods above.”   
  
You plugged the tub back up as you pulled on the string to call in more hot water for your own relaxing bath. After a nice relaxing bath you had cleaned every inch of yourself knowing you weren’t going to have the luxury in a day or two. You were currently sighing as you sat on the bed having had finished your second bath today no thanks to the Highblood but you could forgive him slightly because of the new cloak and clothes. Which you found yourself fiddling with now that you had a little more then enough room in them to hide yourself. You ignored the dull ache in your feet as you shifted yourself against the headboard to relax against the furs before you felt the hard grounds again.   
  
As you sat there you must had fallen asleep because you woke up when the door slammed open. You glanced over to see the Highblood stomping in seeming to be holding nothing. You shifted your legs over the bed to straighten yourself up as the baby started to kick as if it was woken up as well. You gave a tired smile; “Let me guess they got the wrong Highblood?”   
  
The Highblood growled at you as he slammed the door closed as he was snapping about it. You noticed purple blood on his clothes and hands as well. “No motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking bitch! In motherfucking fact-” You sighed as you rubbed your stomach lightly listening to what had happened as he stormed about cleaning himself off and changing his clothes. You had in the earlier stages of his rant zoned out of what he was saying but also being aware enough to hum at the correct times.   
  
You were zoned back into what he was saying when he snapped at you suddenly. You didn’t notice he had come to almost in front of you. “Bitch!”   
  
You turned your head to look at the Highblood who was holding onto something in his hand. It was wrapped up in a cloth and tied together in rope. You frowned your brows. “What’s that?”   
  
The Highblood gestured it to you. “Take it motherfucker.”   
  
You grabbed the package from him before sitting on the bed as he did. You pulled at the rope before taking the cloth away and looking inside what you found yourself looking at was a oddly cute blanket all folded nicely. You blinked as your fingers brushed it as it seem to have the same purple border line as the purple sash you gave to the Highblood months ago.   
  
You lifted the blanket to look at the design which had you smiling gently it was adorable looking. Soft colors of blue and orange played in the background of white and very light purple spots. You settled the baby blanket onto your lap before looking at the Highblood. “I don’t know either to laugh at the fact you picked this out or that you are a dotting father but either way it’s cute Highblood it’ll love it.” You kissed his cheek lightly which he huffed at your teasing.   
  
The Highblood frowned as he grumbled as he rather lightly pushed and adjusted you up against furs and big puffy pillows. You embarrassed him it seemed but that was alright. You were helpless as he moved you around like a rag-doll. Once he was satisfied with how you were he huffed trying to lay his head in your lap. He thrown the blanket and package on the side table as you kept your hands raised as he growled and tried his best well your belly stopped a bit of his normal comfortable position.   
  
He wanted in his lap time before he would have to leave to the hive again. Once he settled down he felt your hand in his hair which he clenched his jaw even as you giggled. He let himself loll lightly as you brushed his hair a bit back with your fingers and scratched his scalp as if massaging it. You watched as the Highblood closed his eyes a little. “One day I’m going to cut all this hair off Highblood...” You gathered bits of his hair in your hand and moved it so it looked shorter. The Highblood just gave an grunted like hum.   
  
As you both just sat there you paused in concern as you felt him tighten his arms around your middle as a child would who was afraid of someone disappearing on them. You sighed and as best you could you laid your head on his but being mindful of this horns of course. “I’m not going to disappear Highblood that I promise you.”   
  
The Highblood closed his eyes before pressing his ear against your stomach. He could just faintly hear the sound of his offspring’s fast moving heartbeat. The Highblood couldn’t help but growl as he felt the press of an limb against his cheek. The Highblood snared as he growled against your belly before looking up at you as you were laughing at him. “I motherfucking command you to motherfucking sing for me motherfucker!”   
  
You couldn’t help the sarcasm that came out of your mouth. “Yes M’lord.”   
  
You hummed a little as if getting a tune ready for him. The Highblood purred deeply as he heard you start to sing lightly to him. *“It's just like him to wander off in the evergreen park slowly searching for any sign of the ones he used to love. He says he's got nothing left to live for. But this time I think you'll know you're not alone. There is more to this I know you can make it out, you will live to tell... She's just like him spoiled rotten, confused by the lies she's been fed and she’s searching for no one...”   
  
the song was a gentle and soft sound that quieted the rattling of the Messiahs. As the Highblood laid there he gave into the lowblood’s kind of need of wanting. He wanted more time with you and his unborn clutch even though he could feel the movement and heart beat from under your skin it meant nothing to him. Many Highblood's go through many clutches before a grub is alive after birthing so he was trying to keep his distance and demanded the Messiah’s to see to the clutch of his was strong enough to make it through the time as a whole.   
  
The Highblood paused as you stroked his cheek lightly which caused him to look up at you as you gave a gentle smirk. You had finished your song and you were waiting for him to make another command but instead you leaned a little before catching his lips with yours. The Highblood growled shortly as he took control over the kissing.   
  
As you both moved to find a better position the Highblood could shake the bits of fear the messiah’s played on. He had no clue who or what he would kill if all this work was for nothing. You looked at the Highblood as you broke away from his lips. “Move motherfucker...”   
  
You chuckled as he sat up before beckoning you to his lap which caused you to move and scoot up onto his lap. The instant you were on his lap you gave him a right down heated look as your nails bit into his shirt. The Highblood grinned evilly as you gave a light challenge. “You think you can keep up vermin?”   
  
“Motherfucking can you motherfucker?”   
  
You growled as he did before you attacked each other with your lips and with your hands. It was a frenzy of tight lip passion and longing. You had ground yourself against his lap as the Highblood started to rub and grip your hips and butt. He pulled his lips off of yours as he growled in underlining pleasure. “Yeah wicked mama grind my motherfucking bulge. You motherfucking want it don’t you motherfucking bitch.”   
  
You huffed lightly as you attacked his neck causing the Highblood to almost make a keening sound of male pleasure. Your hands tugged at his shirt wanting it off of him. The Highblood huffed as he moved to take it off well your hands go to his pants untying the strings. As you do that the Highblood had you pause as he pulls your shirt off and starts onto your own pants all the mean time you both teasing the shit out of each other.   
  
It wasn’t long before you both were quite happily naked feeling the comfort of flesh on flesh. You looked up at the Highblood who was purring as he held your naked body against his. You giggled unable to stop yourself as he nuzzled your neck sniffing. His bulge had started to wiggle up from it’s protective bone and into the space between your legs. You shivered as the colder appendage flicked against you.   
  
He murmured before his larger highblood’s hands settled onto your hips. You rolled your hips lightly grinding against him some. You teased him but never enough. You wanted to savor it but the Highblood just wanted the high. You felt him shift trying to line up with you till you moved. His patience grew short as he shouted. “Motherfucker move!”   
  
You both growled at each other till the Highblood moved whiched caused you both to tumble onto the bed as you thought it was a fight. Both you and the Highblood scuffled a little till you found that he pinned you on your hands and knees as he was huffing. “I’ll motherfucking teach you motherfucker...”   
  
You felt his hands grab yours and place them onto the headboard. You looked at the headboard panting till you weren’t giving any warning other then a growl and a slight grind before you were left to hold onto the headboard as the Highblood continued in his own needy pace. Your hands gripped onto the headboard as the Highblood thrusted.   
  
You panted desperately as you leaned down a bit trying to lift your back end to get the Highblood to hit that spot inside which made you see stars. You gasped his name as he thrusted against you as he snarled as your core clenched him. “Motherfucker want more motherfucker?”   
  
You mewled as you chanted; “Yeah! Oh fuck yeah! Motherfucker!” Your nails scrapped down the headboard as you ground yourself hard against the Highblood needing more. “More motherfucker more!” You snapped at him as you glared at him from your shoulder before you felt the Highblood laugh as he nipped at your one ear.   
  
You could almost physically feel the knot in your belly so tight that you nearly started to beg the Highblood to do a lot more but you weren’t into games at the moment as you just wanted to be selfish and find your own release. You moved sinking your shoulders onto the furs as you curled up a little well you dipped your hand under your belly. You groaned in relief finding your small button you knew would help you get your release.   
  
The Highblood opened his eyes as lightly as he felt your legs were trembling against his own but more then that the tells of your fast approaching climax. You were begging and whining at him as he pailed you. The Highblood moved his one hand to feel yours under you which caused him to bare his fangs and snarl. “Motherfucker-”   
  
You drowned him out with a shout. “H-Highblood-!”   
  
The Highblood was a little late to catch you but he covered your mouth with one of his hands as he leaned some of his weight on you to pinning the other away from you even as you found your blessed state without him. The Highblood bit onto your shoulder as you gave a mew as punishment before he spoke. “Motherfucking dirty motherfucking bitch. You motherfucking need my motherfucking bulge deep in you to motherfucking find motherfucking miracles.” You hummed into his hand still tensing around him. “Your my motherfucking pail motherfucking toy now.”   
  
Your eye seemed to relay almost permission before he smirked about getting to his own release. As your one hand was pinned under you by one of the Highbloods' as the other one of hand and his fought against each other as he had his hand over your mouth and you were trying to to get it off. You moaned into his hand as he rutted you violently looking for his own release.   
  
The Highblood gave an deep rumble through his chest as his arm kept your hips and back end lifted enough. The Highblood shifted some as he rested some of his weight on you. You accepted it giving an slightly murmur and lick of his fingers which he twitched lightly. You knew it wouldn’t be long when his hand that was pinning the other moved as you felt the palm started to dig a little into your waist.   
  
You muffled shout which turned into a clear shout of surprise when he flipped you onto your back before he hook both his hands around your legs not only spreading your legs farther apart but almost what felt like his whole weight on you as his back arched some being mindful of your stomach.   
  
You gasped as the Highblood curled you up a little as he emptied himself into your pregnant form. Your nails bit into the furs under you as your head drop back as he continued to thrust in and out of you. You groaned in bliss feeling him and in slight relief as he finally let you lay straight and finished with you for now. You laid on your nest huffing as the Highblood smirked no doubt seeing you covered in his essence.   
  
The Highblood was smirking as he seen his purple material covered your legs and underside of your still swelling stomach. The Highblood enjoyed your pailing appetite it seemed. Even if you had his grubling growing inside of you it seemed you still had this wanting need of being pailed which he didn't mind as it made his remarking of you easier. Which the Highblood was amusing about the whole thing.   
  
As he looked you over he watched you inhale deeply as your stomach was taut against your skin. The Highblood didn’t know why but he brushed his fingers down your stomach lightly. Just inches away from the surface was his grub or maybe grubs he didn’t know till you when into birthing. But his fingers moved lightly to feel a bump form then disappear.   
  
It seemed to be a motherfucking fighter in there wanting out into the unrighteous and vermin filled world. The Highblood snorted lightly he was going to have to clean up much of the world for his brood from the Empress and the Heretic. The Highblood snarled lightly before he looked at your tired eyes as you seemed to tug at his hand. “You can leave at first moon light. Come an sleep for the day Highblood. I doubt the hive will fall apart without you to command the vermin masses.”   
  
The Highblood smirked before flashing a smug smile. “You motherfucker have motherfucking no clue about those blasphemous motherfuckers. It’ll motherfucking be-”   
  
You sighed as you rolls over to look at him better your face changed as you spoke. “Darkleer’s there he’ll make sure your hive is in good health. Please Highblood, the next time I see you wouldn’t be for a long well. It’s just for one more day...”   
  
The Highblood stared before grumbling. “Motherfucking mutant.”   
  
You scoffed lightly. “Takes one to know one.” The Highblood gave an smug look as he pinned you down under him. You gave a bit of a dry chuckle as you found that the Highblood started round three.   
  
The short two nights you spend with the Highblood as pail driven as it was in the end was enjoyable as you missed him terribly and felt bad that he wasn’t around. But at least you read the letters out loud for the baby as it was the only thing you could do to keep the Highblood somewhat around. Even though you worried his first word would be some form of motherfucker but you’d worry about it more later when the baby was out of you and this was all settled.   
  


At the moment you had just arrived at the hive of the third last Highblood on the list. The last one was an rather eye opening case as you were still healing a bit from his attacks and you only manage to survive the attacks by threatening his young offspring's life with Darkleer’s help. Even though you didn’t really want to do it like that but you weren’t going to take the chance of getting any closer to him. You sighed shaking your head clearing your mind of the memory as Pride snorted shaking his head. “Yeah I know boy...”   
  
You rubbed his neck lightly as you both came to the gate of the rather small hive. “Who goes there!”   
  
You looked up before speaking. “I was sent by my master to have an inquiry with your lord Common blood.”   
  
You show the cuff on your hand to let them known who has ownership of you. There was an moment of silence before the gate started to open. “Do not make any sudden movements as you enter as you are surrounded by Magi and other Bluebloods.”   
  
You rolled your eyes before you clicked your heels against Pride’s sides giving an soft command. “Ge..”   
  
Pride unwillingly moved forward as he was a bit wary of going anywhere that he wouldn’t be able to follow you. You were five months pregnant and thankfully didn’t look it. It seemed the Highblood did you a rather good favor by buying you an new cloak but more then that buying new clothes that were baggy on you.   
  
As soon as Pride walked to the stable and let you off you were met by the young Highblood. He smiled at you which had you over react a little because you were not used to anyone acting like this with you. So with good reason you took the smile as a threat which had you grabbing at your sword looking ready to use it on him. He watched as you and the beast were glaring at him with your sword ready to use which caused him to tense as he raised his hands in a mercy motion. “Please be at ease messenger, I’m the Highblood Popila this is my hive and I have just come to greet you. There is no need for violence and if I could show you that... Well, uh is there anyway I can put you at ease?”   
  
You looked from him to Pride who’s ears flicked as if unsure. You placed a hand on his neck before moving away from him. “You can let me take my weapon with me as we talk Highblood Popila.”   
  
The young Highblood seemed to sigh before nodding. “If that is what you wish. Come let’s walk we can talk as we go.” You nodded as you stepped into line with him.   
  
As you both walked you spoke about why you were there only to find that he said he would pledge his services and to show his new support he would show you what he thought the group may want. Which did little to ease you as you still held onto the sword as you followed him. Your hand twitched lightly watching him to see if this young highblood moved the wrong way you would kill him as he was a little to quick to pledge himself to the cause. He had brought you through the halls and up a spiraling tower almost. He had stopped at the first door before smiling and holding it open for you to walk inside.   
  
As you walked in inside of the room you were met with two trolls who stared at you both in surprise, shock, and happiness. The one you could tell instantly was a sea dweller and a powerful one at that because of the amount of jewels that adored her as well beside her the troll was a mutant as his red eyes seemed to gleam at you the same way Signless’s did.   
  
Both seemed to be around the same age as you maybe even a little older. The Sea dweller spoke in a light airy tone. “Oh it’s you young-Who is this young Highblood Popila?”   
  
The Highblood stood proud and tall. “This is the messenger from the Grand Highblood himself she is known to have contacts with Signless and there revolution your Majesty.”   
  
You stared at the Fuchsia sea dweller and her Mutant land dweller guard before you as your hand gripped your sword a bit painfully now. Her guard seemed to do the same if you moved he would too. She looked at you before smiling it was meant to calm you but this did not calm you down it only seemed to make things worse so she gestured you to relax instead.   
  
“Forgive me if I don’t.” You snapped at her lightly.   
  
She sighed as she placed a hand on her guards arm in a comforting gesture but you weren’t sure. “Easy Kar-crab. Please relax, there will be no harm to you." Her eyes moved from you to the Highblood as she spoke. "Popila may you leave us all alone for a moment?" The young Highblood nodded as he stepped out closing the door as you snorted in slight disgust for the troll who stepped out. The Fuchsia blood looked at you before offering a gentle smile. “May I see your mating cuff?”   
  
You frowned before pulling up your cloak arm. Regardless of what you felt you knew it was better to not burn bridges. The Troll took your arm gently and looked at the mark before giving a fond smile. “I see, so you are Ga-The Grand Highblood's personal troll.”   
  
You sighed a bit but not relaxing not because of the sea dweller but the mutant was glaring at you. “No I’m his messenger fish face.”   
  
The Sea dweller seemed to look at you as you stared at her almost in hatred and distrust. She gave a downward sad look; “Well you shell forgive me if I disagree with you. You sea that cuff is made from a bonding metal and it has his symbol on it which is also dyed metal. It’s not a messenger cuff but a mating one.”   
  
You seemed to pause and stare at the cuff before giving a disgruntle sigh. “Oh course, he’d pull this shit on me." You sighed before actting somewhat civil with her. "So what do you want with me then.”   
  
The Sea dweller smiled a little as she started; “Well my name is F-”   
  
You stopped her as you snapped at her not patient at all; “I don’t care who you are, what do you want with my family.”   
  
The sea dweller sighed before looking at her guard; “Go get me the letter please Kar-crab.”   
  
He nodded before looking at you. “I’m fucking watching you mutant.”   
  
You snared at him; “Whatever fuck-ass.”   
  
He gave a glance of surprise before he turned his back as your attention was taken back by the Sea dweller who spoke; “Whale as you can sea, I’m an Empress. I wish to foster relationships with the Signless group to defeat the Empress which rules right now. I’m shore if they have my support I can rally up sea dweller support to help with the Revolution and keep the world the way they want it.”   
  
You seemed to narrow your eyes; “And why haven’t you done so before this?”   
  
She rubbed her hands together slightly. “Because I would have died other wise there can't be more then one Empress at a time on the throne. It would have to be a dual to the death as well she has a army. I may be stronger then another troll but it is just me and my Kar-crab. We would never be able to defeat her army but if we can merge our forces together; I’m shore that we can prevail and make a world it which everyone is equal and no one is afraid because of the color of there blood. Is it wrong to want peace hu-”   
  
You’re eyes rolled for a second when her guard thrusted the letter in your face. “What my fucking Empress is trying to fucking say fuck ass is we are fucking asking you to help us get this letter to the other peace loving fuck face. The sooner the better because if they don’t want to fucking be culled and their fucking corpses spread about they’ll need our fucking help.”   
  
You snapped the letter from his hand before tucking it into your cloak’s inner pocket. “Alright, fine but what security do I have that this isn’t a trick?”   
  
The two looked at each other before the Empress spoke; “You must trust me if I was tricking you do you think you would still be alive this long?”   
  
You paused before sighing. “No I guess not... Is that all you have to say to me?”   
  
The young Empress shook her head; “No but do you care to listen?”   
  
You shrugged lightly. “I might as well so I can send a report to the Highblood.” It was hours till you finally left the the room with both a better understanding and a written letter of support from the highblood who was hiding her and the others who knew about her. As you closed the door leaving with the young Highblood in toe all Feferi could do was stare at the door as it closed she sighed before closing her eyes and bring her hand to them so she could rub them in a stressful stance.   
  
The sound of armor moving and a hot hand on her cheek had her take her hand away to look a bit up. Karkat was looking at her with soft eyes; “Come Feferi, you know this wasn’t going to be fucking easy remember?”   
  
Feferi sighed before moving her hand onto his. “Yes I know Karkat but I have never seen such distrust from the humans before. I mean John, Jade, Dave, and Rose were still more-”   
  
Karkat made a grunt sound as he took his hand from her face and grasp onto her hands interlacing there fingers before resting his forehead against hers. “And it got them all culled Feferi. I may not like this fuckass but she’s fucking smart well smarter then any of us anyways. Maybe if we were more like that we wouldn’t have gotten everyone but us culled.”   
  
Feferi shook her head before sighing pulling her head away from his. “Which is why were here to fix it!”   
  
Feferi smiled at Karkat who smirked before he nodded. “Yeah so lets make sure we don’t fuck up this time-line yeah? I don’t think we can make another machine or get help from Sollux since you know he is in the bubbles probably yapping at us well we speak.”   
  
Feferi laughed before her arms wrapped around Karkat’s waist so her head was tucked under his chin. “Thank you Kar-crab.”   
  
Karkat gave a gentle smile this time before laying his chin on her head being mindful of her horns. “Any time Fef.” Feferi and Karkat stayed like that for a long time as they did Feferi could only hope that this time they could save there friends.   
  
You had long since then had gotten to the stables and rode out of the hive on Pride. You had ground to cover before heading to the next highblood. You noticed as you rode on that this was all finally taking a toll out of you physically as your back was hurting you, your skin was marked, and you were always tired. Pride bless the beast’s heart he tried to be as smooth as he could in his running and tried not to jump anything he didn’t have too. Thankfully the beast was looking out for you even if you weren’t aware of it yourself.   
  
You both rode for the better part of the week from the Hive and as day was starting to hit the earth you and Pride were in a cave located in the quiet part of a forest. You had set up the cave for camp for the day and had a bit of a fire going as it was freezing in the darkness of the cave. You were hunkered close to the fire in the back of the cave as you stared at Pride who’s ears flicked around as he scanned the area from your little camp.   
  
Your eyes soften greatly it seemed he had gotten taller then what you remembered and his muscles looked bigger. You sighed deeply; you had to be imagining things again. You wrinkled your nose before focusing on feeding the small fire. Pride looked at you from the little fire you had started. You smiled at him as he settled behind you so you could lean against him. His head of course found it’s way into your lap for much needed brushing and affection.   
  
You gave an sad smile as you started to undo his braids to redo them. “Oh Pride you’re my only company and bodyguard. I’m so sorry you can’t eat your oats or prance around with Glutton because your stuck with me.”   
  
Pride just snorted before moving a little from your stomach. You just smiled a little as the baby was kicking you so you figured Pride didn’t feel like being kicked as well. “Feel lucky you can escape the kicks.”   
  
At this point you were at the end of five months and going onto six months of your pregnancy. You just finished a social call with one of the highblood's who thankfully listened to reason then needing a knock on the head. You were going to the second last troll on the list but there was one you had purposely left for last as it was the Highblood himself after all.   
  
But he was far away from your current position but your duty to him was out weighted by the bundle inside you which was why you were on a crash course to meet Signless and company. You knew you needed to be close to Dolorosa when it arrived. You could see getting yourself and the baby killed if it was anyone else and at this point you hadn’t carried this being in you for six months just to have something happen to it or you.   
  
You sighed heavily as you weren’t going to think about it anymore this morning. The baby seemed to agree as it rolled inside you and kicked you under your hand to get you to pay attention to it. You gave a scoffed chuckle; “Oh don’t worry little one I have not forgotten about you.” You rubbed your stomach lovingly. “No not one bit but I don’t know why you want to come into this world so fast... It’s a very dangerous place at the moment little one.” Pride seemed to looked at you from his spot as you were speaking to whatever kicked him. “You know, I worry about you and your not even here yet. What are you going to be huh? Are you human, troll or maybe a combination of the two? I hope you’re a troll for your fathers sake.”   
  
You gave another laugh before you chuckled. “Yeah, I know you don’t know him though not yet anyways. He’s a giant fucking asshole who's bi-polar among other things but you know I’m sure he’s just as worried. He’s some powerful person in the old system but he’s fighting it so that you can be safe so that is good for something right? You sighed as the baby quieted down most likely do to your voice. You spend the rest of the day talking to the baby and telling it the plans of the future you would pave for it and wanted for it because it was your motherfucking little miracle.   
  
After a week or two of tracking you had found the group who was stuck in an Inn in the village of Hilopk due to the Empress's blueblood's activity. You thankfully had little to no trouble well you got into the village this was due to the fact you spun a story about slave buying for your matespirit for the hive. It helped that you had an Highblood color cloak on and you smelt like an highblood but most of all you had Pride who was only an beast a higher blood caste could afford.   
  
Before you went looking for the Inn where your friends were at you had done a little bit of food shopping and little things to make it seem you were here for what you told them. After feeling like you had done enough you took Pride to the Inn. Thankfully Pride was going to be in a proper stable as there was a stable boy who looked at you with fear. You smiled at him to help calm him down not that it worked. You thanked the stable boy and even paid him to give Pride the best stable food they had before going into the Inn much to Pride’s displeasure.   
  
As you walked into the Inn, everyone in there glanced at you even tensing at your presents. This was the prime example of the down side to looking like a highblood. You walked in as your boots hit the floor echoing in the silence. The Inn keeper was nervous as hell. “H-Highblood w-what do we o-own the pleasure of h-having you-”   
  
You smiled behind your hood as you slip a piece of paper to him. “I’m looking for my kin brother and his friends. You see I’m in a bit of a pickle and I heard they were here. I’m sure the paper will let you know everything else.”   
  
The owner trembled so bad as he flicked the paper open and for an moment he tensed before he relaxed completely. A great sigh rang out of his mouth. “Please forgive this blood for the-” You waved him off before pointing. “Please mistress up the stairs to the very right then it’s just in the closet. They said to tell you that they left you their coin supply and have paid for the room for a couple nights.”   
  
You nodded thanking him. “Thank you, I just wanted to inform you that I have my beast in your stable so I’ll be down in an bit to pay for his lodging so till then have a wonderful night.”   
  
The troll nodded with a smile which caused the other trolls to start talking and doing there activities. You moved up the stairs sighing with each step. When you got into the last room you pulled down your hood before going to the closet. As you opened the door you rummaged a little till you found the false back. You shouted loudly as you moved it a little, “Hello, Rosa?”It was the only thing you could say to not get your face ripped off.  
  
 There was an loud sigh before a laugh. “Down here child, close the trap door as you come down please.”   
  
You shifted lightly up and over the ledge so you were standing on the platform of the stairs before closing the Closet door and the trap door. You had to hum about it as it was good set up really. You had walked down another set of stairs to come out into an medium sized room. Disciple was smiling as you walked in as did Dolorosa. Signless gave an light smile well Psiioniic scowled at you. “Sorry I didn't mean for my presents to send you all into an panic here but I have to keep the image up or you know.”   
  
You made the gesture of being killed as Signless dismissed you. “It is quite alright Y/n we understand and besides it's easier to catch up on your reports as you said in your letter that something had hapened that you needed to disguess in person?”   
  
You nodded a little before sighing it was a lie as well but you glanced at Dolorosa who tilted her head slightly which you nodded a little. Dolorosa spoke as if understanding the underlining motive; “I see, so soon then?”   
  
You nodded again. “I got a week or two tops Rosa... Sorry.”   
  
Dolorosa dismissed you much like Signless. “It is quite okay dear. We- well you had planned for this it’s not like I didn’t know.”   
  
You gave an tired smile; “That’s true thank you Dolorosa.” She just smiled well the others looked confused.   
  
Disciple spoke up suddenly as if trying to understand what was going on. "What are mew too talking about?”   
  
You looked at Disciple before smiling. “Something but first I’ve come with a bit of news that could change the course of your history and why I had to be so careful with the information.” Signless frowned before you continued “I found another Empress and surprisingly her mutant guard. Now, before you freak out she is gentle and kind and wishes for peace and to help this cause anyway she can. I even have the letter from her stating that.” You moved your cloak aside grabbing the letter and handing it to Signless. “As well she sends her apologies for not getting in contact with you sooner but no one could get a talon-beast to you without giving up the underground force she has collected.”   
  
Signless grabbed the letter with a small thanks before he opens it and starts to read it. Psiioniic was glancing over his shoulder having a look as Signless looked at you before he started to shout in almost excitement. “What was she like?! What did she say?! Who was this other mutant? What did he-”   
  
You moved your hands in a calm down motion. “Easy Signless, one question at a time please.”   
  
Signless huffed lightly trying to get himself to relax a little after doing such you answered all his questions to the best of your ability. Signless asked you his final question which had you grimace. “So where do they want to meet us? She said in the letter that she told you.”   
  
You looked down before sighing and pointing to the map that Signless had took out for one of the questions; “It’s on my way to Geokilp village as she said she'd be staying in the small settlement of Sahyrst. As you read she’s given us a little over a weeks journey to get there.”   
  
Dolorosa piped up; “But child it will take longer then a week for the Bluebloods here to thin out enough for us to leave.”   
  
You sighed before glancing away before fettling with the map they had out on the barrel. Psiioniic glared at you as Disciple spoke; “Mew have a plan?”   
  
You nodded as everyone looked at you as you spoke. “I know how important this is to your cause so I can smuggle you out because as far as everyone knows I’m a Highblood. I had lied my way in saying I was buying slaves for my matespirits hive. So why does that matter well see Highblood’s always buy two or more slaves. It’s because there is always in need of Psionic’s users and they’re usually bundled with another color. Jade’s are easy because every Highblood has a Jade to command but you are the problem." You pointed to Signless who looked at you as you continued. "But that's easy to get around all I need is a cart where you will be under Psiioniic’s and Disciple’s feet just in case the Blueblood’s want to stab through the walls. I’ll follow the blue’s and snap at them hopefully they’ll back down. But if they don’t I do have my false Highblood paper’s that Darkleer gave me.”   
  
Signless paused; “But how will we-”   
  
You smirked as you leaned into the table. “That’s easy; we’d need to get a cart with a false floor on it and I know where to get one. I have the funds but not the knowledge for this but Disciple is good with cost and Dolorosa’s good at making deals. As well we need to get Psiioniic a different tag as well as Disciple a tag and collar.”   
  
Disciple blinked; “ Why would they have false floor carts?”   
  
You looked at her with a uncomfortable face as you replied, “In short taxes...”   
  
Psiioniic gave a disgusted look as he hissed. “How do you fucking know thith? You got thlaveth of your own?!”   
  
You looked a bit uncomfortable as you spoke; “No I don’t but the Laugh Assassin’s taught me about certain things... I had to smuggle them across a border it was a order from the Highblood.”   
  
Psiioniic frowned; “I don’t like thith-”   
  
You frowned before you snapped; “I saved you once so you own me.”   
  
Psiioniic glared before huffing. “Jutht thith once.”   
  
The others looked at you both before Psiioniic broke away. Signless opened them closed his mouth. “Well that seems to have settled that then...” You nodded as Signless continued; “So about earlier...” You smiled before finishing Signless’s twenty questions and your report.   
  
By mid-night you were stretching and yawning after sitting for to long while everyone else were doing there own things. Signless who was beside you laughed a little at you as you moved and grabbed your bag before pulling out your money pouch. “Going out Y/n?”   
  
You nodded; “Yeah I need some supplies regardless of everything else and I need to pay for Pride.”   
  
Signless hummed lightly as you yawned again. “Would you like if I went with you?”   
  
You stared at him for a moment. “No it’s alright I’ll take Pride with me but you know what you can do.”   
  
Signless frowned; “What can I do?”   
  
You smiled; “You can get me Psiioniic’s collar and don’t lie saying you don’t have one either. I just need it to get a duplicate of it made for Disciple it’s easier that way.”   
  
Signless hummed before nodding as he moved to his pack and rummage around inside it before pulling out the poorly crafted collar. Your eyebrow twitched lightly before giving a smile as he handed it to you. “There you go Y/n.”   
  
You palmed the collar lightly feeling the bumpy and rough metal under your hand.“Thanks... Do you guys need anything well I’m out?”   
  
Signless shook his head. “Not that I’m aware of but if you want to stay for a second I can go ask mother since she’d know.”   
  
You looked over to the other three who were talking and seeming to be relaxed this made you shake your head. “Naw, leave the others alone they’re talking so anyways I’ll be back in a bit.”   
  
Signless bowed lightly as you winked at him moving up the fake stairs. “Alright see you when you come back.”   
  
You moved from the hidden room to the rented room before walking down the stairs. You make a quick stop at the Inn keeper who you paid for Pride's lodging before walking out of the Inn and to the stables. As you moved into there you went to where you had placed Pride. You frowned not seeing him at first only to look down to see him asleep on the floor with a full belly. You snickered a little before letting the poor beast sleep.   
  
You moved from the stall and out of the stables before walking down the streets. It was normal to see trolls look at you before they looked away from you but since you didn't have Pride you guess it was because you were holding onto a slave collar. You yawned loudly as you went to the slave markets on the other side of the town.   
  
The hardest part for you was to find the collar maker and after asking one or two of the slavers about auction times you had slipped in about a collar maker. Each pointed you to an old one eyed mixed purple blood. You thanked the blueblood for pointing him out before you walked over. “Are you the fucking collar maker vermin?”   
  
The troll glanced his eyes up at you as he took the pipe out of his mouth and exhaled as he spoke. “Dependss on who’ss assking.”   
  
You clenched your jaw at him as it seemed he was testing you. “I am motherfucking vile fucking vermin. I fucking need this collar made with better fucking material so that it doesn’t fuck up my fucking batteries neck.”   
  
The Troll eyed you before almost humoring you as he took the collar looking at it. “Iss that all?”   
  
You growled before shaking your head. “No motherfucker I need new tags one for that one and one for the free motherfucking duplicate your going to make of that new collar.”   
  
You and the troll glared at each other. He pushed up his lips even with the pipe in his mouth before he sighed. “How about I give you a disscount on the material and other collar becausse I find it cute when wigglerss try to act like there material donorss.”   
  
You bite your lip before sighing. “How long will it fucking take you to do?”   
  
The troll hums; “Three dayss if I feel like it.”   
  
You spat at him angry. “You get it fucking down by tomorrow and I’ll fucking pay full for the duplicate collar.”   
  
The troll smiled; “Paying now or later?”   
  
You pulled at your pouch. “Now motherfucker but can you fucking point me to a fucking cart maker I’m in need for a spacious cart.”   
  
The trolls eyes twitched before he flashed you how much his payment was. You grimaced as you paid him the money before he sucked in the smoke from his pipe and blow it out as he pointed with it. “Three alleywayss down take the left one then the firsst ssplit take the right sside. Knock on the door that hass a ssteaming cup on it and assk for Lopi.”  
  
 You nodded before walking away from the troll before you followed the trolls directions till you came to the door. You stared at the door for a moment you knew you really should be doing this with Disciple and Dolorosa but you were concerned if you had brought them that there could be trouble because there were real slavers here.   
  
You inhaled deeply before gathering what courage you could before pounding your fist on the door before waiting. You stood at the door before you seen part of the door slide open and a pair of Lime eye looked out and down seeing you. You glanced up with your hood. “I’m fucking looking for motherfucking Lopi.”   
  
The eyes narrowed before the door piece was slid back and the door opened. “Come this way please.”   
  
You nodded as you stepped through the door and stood there waiting as the lime closed the door. You watched as the lime slid past you before motioning you to follow which you did without hesitating. As you walked through the place you noticed it was a strange cafe like set up with highblood's and other trolls around at each table. Each were gathered around something you could only pin as something you seen from the Alice and the Wonderland smoking device that the caterpillar had beside him but instead of the stuff in that what was bubbling in there was something green in color. It almost looked like the stuff that Psiioniic had in the jar that helped with the voices.   
  
As you stared a troll or two would stare at you. Your eyes seemed to connect onto one of them as a troll seemed to roll in his lap. His claws seemed to scratch behind the troll’s ear as he exhaled a puff of the oddly moving green smoke as he stared at you with almost interest.   
  
You turned your attention as the Lime opened another door leading on into a separate building. As you looked up you seen a  lot of other trolls looking at carts with others. As your eyes glanced around they were drawn up a flight of stairs were you seen a railing which lead to a office looking like space and it seemed this world loved to baffled you as it went from Alice and the Wonderland feel to the Godfather one rather quickly.   
  
The Lime blood brought you to one of the carts. “This one would be the beauty you’re looking for.”   
  
You frowned looking at the cart. The cart itself was rather flashy which had you sigh in your answer. “No, I don’t like that vermin. Do you have any cart’s that you can hide a motherfucking slave in that’s all I’m looking for because I already have a motherfucking carriage.”   
  
The Lime hummed; “New or old?”   
  
“Old please motherfucker I want it to look like it’s been used for a while.”   
  
The Lime gestured you to follow him which you did as he moved to a small open area cart with custom slaver changes to it. “What about this one Mistress? She’s old and is in great condition and she’s got a well hidden compartment on board under the Mage’s feet which even if is looked at by the Blues they’ll find nothing.”   
  
The Lime’s last statement seemed to perk your interest. “How so vermin?”   
  
The Lime smiled as he spoke. “Let me show you instead Mistress.”   
  
You looked at the cart as the lime blood explained and showed the hidden chamber under the feet. “See even if they do open the chamber it’s easy for the troll to move around with the chains. Since you have a Psionic make sure he is clipped in and you’ll get no problems at all. It is smaller then what you need but it will get you free of the slaves tax.”  
  
You nodded lightly before kicking the wheels. “What about the harness for the Hoof-beast?”   
  
The lime showed you the system you were used too. “Old but works well.”   
  
You scratched under your jaw lightly before humming. “How much?”   
  
The lime hummed; “1205 boons.”   
  
You screwed up your face. “150.”   
  
The lime looked disgusted “Not for that quality-”   
  
You snarled at him. “For a old cart you refurbished not even. You’re lucky I’m offering you this much and you’ll never sell it other wise.”   
  
The Lime stared at you as did the people who were staring at the both of you till they looked up at the railing as a sudden and deep voice rumbled through the voice. "Give it to her at that cost Bilopa.”   
  
You both looked up at the railing to see a Highblood looking at you. He wasn’t any common one either as he chilled you to the bone which caused you to shiver while the Lime gulped; “Yes Master Lopi...”   
  
You bite your lip as the highblood called Lopi came closer to the edge of the second floor. You both stared at each other before he inhaled deeply. “Tell your Highblood my favor to him as been repaid.”   
  
You nodded before paying the lime the cost. “I’ll be by to pick it up tomorrow if that is alright I have a auction or two to go too.” You looked from the lime to the highblood as he nodded before disappearing back to the office. You left not a moment after that not wanting to test fate.   
  
After you moved out of the building and decided that you were going shopping for supplies like you originally wanted and because you needed to help calm yourself down. By the time you got back it was nearly sun break even though you thought you should leave the group alone you just had to report in on what you had done knowing you were going to get a argument tomorrow if you didn’t.   
  
You were careful as you went down the steps just in case the group was asleep. As you peeked down you see three of your old friends asleep in the corner, Dolorosa seemed happily stick in Psiioniic’s arms and Disciple was curled up in her and Signless’s blankets. Your eyes drafted to the table to see Signless who was writing letters it seemed.   
  
You moved the rest of the way down and went to the table before shaking it gently to catch his attention. Signless looked up to you from the table and from the expression he was wearing he must have thought you were Disciple trying to get his attention but when he seen you his face went from a loving smile to a gentle one instead.   
  
You looked at Signless who was looking at you and was about to speak when you put your finger on your lips before motioning him to write what he wanted to say. Signless nodded before gesturing you to sit down beside him as he scribbled down what he wanted to say before flashing it at you. You looked at it before gesturing for the paper and the quill so you could write the response.   
  
Signless smiled passing you the stuff where you dipped the quill into the ink before scribbling down what you had did and apologizing for bothering him. Signless glanced as you past both back and he read what you wrote. His eyes flickered to you as you looked down embarrassed. Signless scribble down before handing it back. You read what he wrote only to chuckle behind your hand as you wrote back. Signless took the paper from what would be the final time as he nodded and flashed you a simple sentence wishing you a good day.   
  
You flashed him a you too gesture before leaving him to finish with his map. You moved back up the stairs to the room before settling down for the night as you knew that the next day was going to be a tiring one.   
  
By next night Dolorosa was sewing very quick patch work of slave clothes for Disciple and Psiioniic for the next night. From what her son had told them at first light was that you had forgone the original plan of herself and Disciple helping you and bought the cart and collars for cheap. It seemed it was a good call considering the place was packed with Highblood’s.   
  
Dolorosa looked up as seen Psiioniic pacing a little as Signless was calming him down. Dolorosa couldn’t help but pity her matespirit this was hard on him. He had always made an active choice to cut off his young sweep-age as a slave to have to pretend to be one was pulling on his emotions which was dangerous as a mage. And as if there wasn’t enough at stake Dolorosa had to keep quiet about your state as well. Dolorosa shook her head before looking at Disciple beside her. “Try this on dear.” Disciple nodded as she pulled it on before standing up and turning around to show Dolorosa. Dolorosa fittled with it a little from asking“To tight?”   
  
Disciple shook her head and answered her; “No mew’ve done it just right like always Rosa.”   
  
Dolorosa smiled lightly as Disciple took the shirt off and pulled on her own. As Disciple did Dolorosa looked back up at Psiioniic who’s ears twitched as a sudden voice called down to them. “Hello?”   
  
Dolorosa smiled lightly as she heard your voice and Signless seemed to look at Psiioniic before looking at the stairs. “Good night Y/n.”   
  
Dolorosa moved to get up as she heard you coming down the stairs. You had placed your hand on the wall as if to keep yourself steady. Psiioniic’s eyes seemed to narrow on the small material bag you had in your hand. “Good Night Signless and how are you this evening.”   
  
Signless laughed a little; “Just fine thank you. What brings you down here?”   
  
Dolorosa rolled her eyes as if they didn’t know and you seemed to move from the bottom step to the table setting the bag on there. “Oh you know I love social calls.”   
  
Disciple chuckled a little as you rolled your eyes. You opened the bag lightly which caused Psiioniic to tense even with Signless’s hand on his arm. Psiioniic grew more tense as you seem to rummage in the small bag but as soon as what Dolorosa thought he was going to blast you in your face with a blast attack you pulled out buzzer-beast glazed pastries.   
  
Disciple mewed in a squeal before tackling you from over the table causing more then just the pastries to fall as you shouted; “Disciple!”   
  
You put your hands out to stop the olive blood only to have you both and the table land on the ground in a thud. Psiioniic had protected the dessert with his psionics with a greedy smirk. Signless seemed to just sigh as Dolorosa did she move to where the table was as she heard you groan and you small call for help. “Disciple to tight...urgh...”   
  
Signless seemed to laugh as he set the table back up onto it’s legs and placed the bag back onto the table as he seen what Dolorosa didn’t. As she came into view she laughed as you were on top of Disciple facing up as Disciple who had you in a upper half nuzzling vice hug. Disciple was quick enough to break your fall as she was the one who caused it. You looked at Dolorosa pleading for help as you huffed as if in pain before shifting slightly.   
  
Dolorosa moved over and pulled at Disciple’s ear. “Let Y/n go Disciple your hurting her.”   
  
Disciple frowned before letting you get off her. Dolorosa could hear you sigh as she helped you up even watched as you rubbed your back slightly before giving a soft glare. “Here I was worried about Psii zapping me clearly I was mistaken I should have been more worried about you tackling me.”   
  
Disciple’s ears dropped a little before moving back up because you smiled showing her you were teasing. You looked at the table as Psiioniic set the treats on it again. “Tho your thucking up to me then?”   
  
You gave a side glance before smiling in a teasing manner. “Well clearly not, I don’t have a pot of Honey tea for you do I?”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly as he stared at the bag that still looked like it had something in it. You seemed to follow his glance to the bag before you distracted him. “Well let's eat them well there still hot because I was told from the baker that there better that way. I didn’t know what kinds you like so I got one of almost every kind.”   
  
You grabbed the bag moving it away from his line of sight as you sat down on a chair going to reach for one. Signless and Disciple hurried into a chair beside each other. Dolorosa smiled before sitting down and patting the spot next to her for Psiioniic. Signless grinned at you as he seemed to be drooling over the treat; “Whatever the reason thank you Y/n. It’s been a long time since we had any of these.”   
  
You seemed to smile which grew bigger as Psiioniic sat down grabbing for one. “I guethth it’th no tho bad.” Dolorosa ate the treats slowly savoring it as the group spoke about little things.   
  
It was a rather relaxed fair as it seemed that everyone was trading stories about. Dolorosa smiled as you were finishing up yours; “And then Pride comes out of no where and-” You whacked your fist into your open hand. “-wham! The paw-beast was thrown into the troll eating plant’s mouth.” You laughed; “Let’s just say I don’t go near flora anymore.”   
  
Dolorosa and the others couldn’t help but laugh with you. You moved slightly only to cause something to ting against each other which caused the almost happy atmosphere to almost all dissipate.   
  
You cringed slightly as you looked at the bag on the floor as your foot had hit it causing it to fall. Dolorosa watched as Psiioniic’s once relaxed form seemed to tense slightly well Disciple and Signless looked on at the pair of you. Psiioniic seemed to speak as if clenching his jaw. “I guethth we thhould ignore the reathon.”   
  
You sighed lightly. “No I guess we shouldn’t dance around it but was it so wrong to try to ease into it for you?”   
  
You leaned and grabbed the bag before pulling out the collars which you at first kept in your hands. You placed one in front of Disciple who looked at you as you held onto the the other looking at Psiioniic with a sad guilty look. He got up as you did as he walked around to you.   
  
It was as if you were letting him choose not vice versa. Dolorosa stood up as the other two stayed seated. As Psiioniic stood in front of you well he was looking as you smiled offering him the new collar. “Now try it on I’d like to make sure if adjustments need to be done that I do them now.”   
  
Psiioniic looked at the collar before taking it from you. The metal of the collar felt smooth under his hands even the hinge to put it on and off was seamless. Psiioniic unclipped the collar before running his fingers on the underside of it. *“It’s thmooth...” He looked at you as if he wanted to tear up which caused you to gave a unsure look. “Why did you do that?”   
  
Dolorosa looked between the pair of you as Signless looked at the one that Disciple had. You just looked down at his hands before looking up into his eyes. “Because... Because...” Your voice drowned slightly even as your tongue sounded to thick as you spoke. “Because I don’t want you hurt...” Psiioniic opened his mouth before you fluffed it off with nervous humor. “Besides it’ll be worth something after the rebellion I mean there’ll be no need for slave collars after all... Right?” You backed away from him like one would see someone do from a threat. “A-anyways try it on.”   
  
Psiioniic looked down at the collar before sighing as he clicked it on and let it go. It was a little bit loose fitting which he liked and the metal was nice and cool around his throat. Psiioniic bumped the tag with his finger to look at it seeing both a symbol on it and under it Dolorosa’s tag as well. “So any problems at all?”   
  
Psiioniic looked to you before shaking his head. “No, fitth jutht right.”   
  
Psiioniic ran his finger behind the back causing the collar to unclip. You gave a tiny smile at that before looking at the rest. “Well get some rest then tomorrows going to be stressful.”   
  
Signless tried to say something but you ran away from them going up into the room leaving the four of them in the hidden room which caused Disciple to frown; “I wonder what that was about.”   
  
Signless shrugged as Dolorosa sighed while Psiioniic continued staring at the collar with no level of hate as what she thought he would. Psiioniic turned on his heels before going to his spot on the floor he was done for the day. The others looked at Disciples collar in confusion what did it mean if the collar was smooth. They wanted to ask but felt it was best to leave it alone in fear of upsetting the psionic user.   
  
The next day everyone got ready for their role, Disciple and Psiioniic wore simple slave clothing that Dolorosa fashioned and Signless wore as little clothes that he could. As the group had come up from the hidden room only to find you were standing in the room looking at a piece of paper and mumbling lightly.   
  
Signless frowned; “What’s that?”   
  
You jolted as if startled before hiding the paper behind your back before you snapped at him as if defensive. “Something that has nothing to do with you.” Everyone looked at each other as you folded the paper up and hid it in your cloak before speaking again. “You're all ready to go I take it?”   
  
Disciple went to say something when Dolorosa spoke first. “Yes of course Child.”   
  
You got up off the nest before nodding. “I got Pride ready he’s in the back so lets get going I want to be out of here before the town starts to get really busy.”   
  
You flipped up your hood before moving to the door with the others not far behind you. You track down the hall and go to an seeming back end before you move a mat to show an hidden door. You knelt a little before grabbing the plank with the edge of your finger tips pushing it up. “This’ll take us outside it’s simple enough to follow.”   
  
Signless looked to see and found it was a latter heading down. He unwillingly climbed down the latter and was followed by everyone else. You were the last to climb down as you moved the carpet back into place and closed the hidden door. Which then Signless led the group down the narrowed passage way from the latter.   
  
When the group walked into an open area they saw your beast’s tail flicking already waiting to go. You took this pause to move ahead of the group before hopping onto the cart’s back area. “Rosa can you make those two look a bit... Scruffy for me as they need to look dirty and slave like. Signless come here lets get you all snuggled in.”   
  
Signless nodded as he followed you even as he chuckled hearing Psiioniic and Disciple's disgust. You moved before flicking the chains off the hidden door popping it out. You twisted a part or two and you heard the chains under clang against the ground. You smiled at him, “Alright climb in it may be a little bit tight but it’s more then enough.”   
  
Signless nodded before moving inside as he does as he was asked; “What if they move Psiioniic and Disciple?”   
  
You patted his leg as you fixed his clothes some. “It’s alright there’ll be false chains to cover you. How is it can you breathe alright?”   
  
You watched as you seen him move around a little before taking a few deep breaths. “It’s more then enough Y/n.”   
  
You hummed; “Is there anything to hold onto in case Pride has to make a get away.”   
  
You could hear Signless frown from the breath he let out before he answered. “I would hope not but yes there is.”   
  
You didn't want to shut the hidden door right away for Signless's comfort.“Okay good. I’ll leave the door open till the others are ready then okay?”   
  
You paused looking at the door as you heard he answer you. “O-okay." You moved from the cart and grabbed both their bags and yours as you placed them inside the cart. As you were doing so you heard Disciple make a displeasing sound. You chuckled a little as you spoke out loud; “It’s just till we get out onto the road I promise. You need to look the part.” Disciple wrinkled her nose at you as Dolorosa backed away from both of them. “There all done.”   
  
You hummed a little before looking at Psiioniic; “Mess up his hair a little and it should be manageable.” Psiioniic sighed deeply as Dolorosa did what you said. You smiled nodding in approval. "Alright, come on let’s get you both chained in.”   
  
You moved back onto the cart as Signless sighed; “It’s going to get even darker in here...” You chuckled as he sounded a bit childish to you; “Sorry I know but just hold on alright and keep quiet. I’m closing the door now.” You gently closed the hidden door before snapping in the chains. You ushered Disciple on the door first before speaking a bit loudy so Signless can hear.“How is it?”   
  
You waited till you heard a very fade answer back. “It’s okay the wood's not moving down it's just really dark.”   
  
You sighed in relief as you snapped a clip onto Disciple’s collar which had Psiioniic frowned before hissing. “How are we-”   
  
You hushed him lightly. “It’s fine, it’s a break away one. Disciple move your head back for me.” Disciple did seeing the chain break away from her collar as it was made to do that. “See it’s just fine.” Disciple nodded in her own relief before you three looked at Psiioniic who unwillingly knelt down. You shuffled over before gently placing a hand on his knee. “It’s alright Pie you have full control over this nothing’s going to happen to you I promise. Just be ready to defend the cart if you have too.”   
  
Psiioniic sighed which caused a low rumble from his chest. “Jutht hurry up. The thoon we’re done the better.”   
  
You nodded before clicking him into place as well. “Dolorosa up in front with me.” You moved before climbing over the part way before settling into your seat as Dolorosa climbed up into hers. Pride did some fancy hoof work before you looked at everyone and the door. “Alright here we go.”   
  
You chattered at Pride lightly who pulled the cart with ease. You moved up to pull the rope which opened the door as Pride pulled through the door you let out a sigh. “Eyes and ears Pride.” Pride snorted as Dolorosa looked at you.   
  
As you five got into the street it was normal morning traffic which was slow with no one around many were still eating first meal which was perfect. It was a quick trip from the Inn to the exit of the village as you pulled up the blueblood’s stopped you. You could feel the three trolls with you tensed. “Where you heading too? Small bunch of slaves you got there.”   
  
You scoffed having to act like a Highblood. “What’s it to you vermin.”   
  
The blueblood clenched his jaw as the other moved. “Well, we’re just going to get cart on and look around it before you can go as you now there is a three slave limit tax.”   
  
You nodded as the other started around the cart looking at it. Psiioniic and Disciple jaw’s clenched as the bluebloods looked at them and under the cart. “No everything seems find it’s just the pulleys for the batteries chain is all.”   
  
You nudge Dolorosa to keep an eye on the blueblood as you looked at the other who was holding his hand out. You dug into your cloak before handing him your papers. “Odd a Highblood leaving this earlier and not sticking around for more auctions. You just came in two days ago at most.”   
  
You growled as the other blueblood jumped down from the cart. “My flush is calling me back it seems a deal has fallen through. I’m needed back before we lose a good two dungeons worth to the fucking vile Grand Highblood.”   
  
The bluebloods seemed to shiver hearing his name. “I see well then best of luck Highblood.”   
  
You spat at them; “Disgusting common-blood only vermin lowblood's need luck.”   
  
The bluebloods looked at each other as you got Pride going as he moved you were clenching the reins so tightly in your hands that your knuckles were turning white. You spoke quietly; “Have they disappeared?”   
  
Dolorosa looked back not knowing you weren’t talking to her but Pride. “They are out of sight Y/n.”   
  
You clenched your jaw lightly ignoring her words. “Pride is there anyone following us?” Pride seemed to not move any faster as he continued his pave the only sign you got was his tail moved in a no motion. You narrowed your eyes as you moved his reins to get him to go fast before shouting. “Ge!” Pride bucked up before Dolorosa shouted as she grabbed the side bar and both Disciple and Psiioniic gave a shout as they were pushed forward from Pride barreling down the road. You continued to shout loudly at him flicking the reins “Ge! Ge!”   
  
Psiioniic watched as you were leaned forward glancing at the side. Psiioniic looked up to see there were other hoof-beasts coming from the trees and were barreling behind the group. He jerked his head as his hands came up causing his neck clip to unclip as he spread a shield over the cart just in time as spears bounced off it. You chattered loudly as you blew right past the turn you should have made. Disciple looked back at you; “Y/n the turn-!”   
  
“Hold on! Psiioniic make sure the others stay on!” Psiioniic looked at you as he turned to see what you were gunning for an narrow ledge that wouldn’t possibly fit the cart.   
  
Psiioniic looked up at you just in time to see your hood whip back causing your h/c hair to whip around your face and e/c eyes seeming to narrow in a glare but what unsettled him was the almost crazed smile on your face. You gave a rough shout at the beast pulling the cart.“Faster Pride! Faster!”  
  
Dolorosa didn't think it was possible but the beast snorted heavily as his hooves pounded into the ground pulling it faster. Disciple closed her eyes as Pride pushed to where the two roads meet. She tighten her grip on the chains now in her hands as an explosion went off. She didn't dare open her eyes till she heard Psiioniic shout in surprise.“Holy Thhit!”   
  
Disciple peeked her eyes open only to see a land slide had separated your group from a group of loyalist trolls. She looked up to to where the landslide came down to see highblood’s smirking and high-fiving.   
  
Your group didn’t seem to stop till you were will in an forested area on a different road. Pride seemed to look at you as you tugged the reins lightly; “Easy Pride, easy it’s fine now... That a boy...” Pride slowed him huffing causing the cart to slow before stopping so he could catch his breath as it was hard work.   
  
You smiled at him before a laugh bubbled up your throat. You leaned back onto the riders seat as the others pull out there claws from the wood of the cart. That’s when you could hear the banging from under Disciple’s and Psiioniic’s legs. “What’s going on!”   
  
Dolorosa looked at you as you wiped the tears from your eyes calming down. You shift in your seat looking behind you. “You three okay?”   
  
Signless tumbled out of the compartment looking a bit pale but Disciple and Psiioniic looked mixed. Disciple looked from him to you unsure of how to feel. “Mewr crazy... Mew have to be crazy or we’re bubbled!”   
  
You shook your head; “No we’re alive see...” you pointed at her feet. “Ghosts don’t have feet.”   
  
Psiioniic started taking the chains off him and the collar as he shouted a bit mad. “You knew!” He snapped at you as Dolorosa looked at him then you. Signless sat there confused as the psionic user continued. “You knew there were going to be trolls following us!”   
  
You scoffed as you turned round as Dolorosa looked at you as you had lighten up to a lazy hold on Pride’s reins in one hand as you dug into your cloak it was more then a second later that you produced the letter you were reading. You waved it behind you a little as Pride started to walk along the new path. “Of course I did you’d be a fool to think there wasn’t a chance we wouldn’t be followed.”   
  
Dolorosa snapped up the letter before reading it out loud. “Dear Mate to the Grand Highblood as messenger of the brotherhood of the messiah’s I would like to inform you that the village that you are in is under the Empress’s watch. Your follow mates brothers of the bones have informed us of trolls looking for anyone under your description and have found the Inn in which you are staying. It is the same as the heretic’s of the east so as you are aware like we are that you are under our care please change all routes to the north one going to Biloiv territory as he has step up with means of keeping you safe on your journey. May the Messiah’s keep you safe, Messiah brother Ciklgi and Brother Lopi.”   
  
Dolorosa looked up from the letter as you took it back and stuffed it back into your cloak. “We’ll stop at the first river we find I’m sure Disciple and Psiioniic want to wash and get changed.” Psiioniic pushed his lips up in a low growl well everyone else was stunted you were more prepared and adaptive then what they ever gave you credit for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * the picture of your Highblood markings which can be found on my Deviantart account : http://snowefox.deviantart.com/art/GHB-Route-Highblood-marking-519943170
> 
> * You’re not alone by Soasi or Soasin (I'm not quite sure how you spell it)
> 
> * The reason why that is a big deal is not just because you had to pay for it to be smooth but to a slave to have a smooth collar was securing your place within that owners place normally only the more kind-hearted trolls give out smooth collars as normal collar rip the flesh of the slaves who are kill able. Regardless it’s a big deal to get a smooth collar which isn’t lost on you.


	43. Our Journey: Chanes that never were GHB route B: Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the Final chapter of route B I hope it was everything that you darlings were waiting for. I will be posting Dolorosa route next so please be patient for Dolorosa's first chapter :3 So anyways enjoy the final chapter off GHB route B. Love and kisses!

In the days to follow it was rather nice you had more then just Pride to talk to not that you didn’t love talking to Pride but it was nice to hear a voice answer back instead of a quick game of human beast shrades. It also helped a lot to have other people helping with the food. You normally had to portion and set limits to food till you could hit another village but you didn’t when Psiioniic would toss fruit at you or Disciple would sneak you some of her catch.   
  
You even had the courage to sit by there fire a time or two. The only draw backs was you couldn’t smooth the being in you and had to constantly hide yourself from them. You also were having a hard time judging were you stood with Disciple as your time spoken was awkward or weirdly paused as you both didn’t know how to interact with each other as you both were trying to figure out if you were both still morials or not.   
  
As well there were a lot more arguments at times between Signless and Psiioniic who couldn’t understand why they were fighting at times. You tried your best to keep away to help minimize there exposure to you which as Dolorosa put it you were making them crazy do to some weird primal troll instinct.   
  
But at the moment you were in by there fire just having a bit of a chat with them as Pride was bugging you feeling a bit ignored it seemed. You were still loving but you had directed your attention to the group which you turned your head again as you looked up at the sky to see birds flying over head. It wasn’t weird but two of them were coming closer to the groups spot. You smiled as two Talon-beasts came swooping down you hoped one was for you.   
  
You watched as the beasts both landed beside Signless which you could feel your face drop lightly which Disciple question. “Mew alright Y/n? Are mew waiting for a talon-beast too?”   
  
You nodded lightly; “Yeah I sent a letter to the Highblood a couple of weeks ago and I haven’t got one back yet... I guess my talon-beasts lazy.” You tried to fluff it off with humor but it bothered you deeply.   
  
Disciple gave a frown; “Or the Highblood is being lazy and hasn’t reply to mew yet.”   
  
You gave a little smile; “A more likely possibility I can assure you... Thanks Disciple.”   
  
Disciple smiled brightly before Pride seemed to collapse on you. It reminded you much of how Glutton does when he’s being ignored. He gave a horse like annoyance sound at you as he kept pushing you back and trying to climb all over you. You huffed and gruff at him pushing him off you as you got up to stand and moved away from the smothering beast; “Okay, okay! You’re going to flat me if you keep it up and then you’ll get nothing. You’re just as bad as your brother I thought you were the prideful one? Or did they give me Glutton when I wasn’t looking.”   
  
Pride snorted at you with a fixed glare he was Prideful which was the problem. He wanted his mane done as it was horrible looking and his coat was dirty and to top it all off he was for going his purple dyes so his natural black mane was coming through. Pride rolled onto his side wiggling around in a horse tantrum.   
  
You watched with a uncovered look of amusement. Psiioniic and the others watched on as you wagged your finger at him in a playful manner. “Yes like a dirt bath will clean you Pridefu. Now look you have a crowd forming to see how fast you fallen.”   
  
Pride stopped on his back looking at the others and you. He curled his hooves in before almost giving a glare which had you laugh. “I promise to wash you tomorrow okay? We are not near a river at the moment Pride but to make you feel better I’ll braid your hair how about that? Does that sound good Mr. Grumpy hooves?”   
  
You babied Pride a little as you could knelt down to him without your stomach sticking out like a sore thumb for as much as you trusted the group you couldn’t trust them not to hurt you. Pride sighed before rolling and getting up onto his feet in a sign he accepted your proposal.   
  
You settled back down by the fire as Pride sat behind you and placed his head on your lap. You started to gently undo the braids and brush bits of his hair from the brush you had taken out from your bag. As you were doing Pride’s braids by the fire when you heard Signless curse as he had been reading the letters. You and the others looked up at see the troll starting to pace in frustration. Disciple moved from her spot and placed a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong? What did the others send mew?”   
  
Signless looked at her. “The followers in Geokilp village have been confined by the Empress’s loyalists.”   
  
You frowned as Pride rubbed his face in your lap as you stopped braiding his hair. “Well I can deal with that for you guys. I’m on my way to Geokilp village for the Highblood. When he pledges to your cause I can ask the favor for you since you all should really meet this Empress.”   
  
Everyone seemed to stare as he looked at the two letters one being from the Empress no doubt. “We’ll all go to Geokilp village our followers over take the needs of meeting the Empress. I mean we have the letter stating what her attentions are and we have Y/n’s good word on the matter too so I feel it may be best to go that route as well it’s on Y/n’s way so we wouldn’t be over stepping boundaries.”   
  
Signless glanced to you as if asking permission to stay with you a little more. You were about to say something when Dolorosa looked at you both as she spoke; “I really don’t think we need to send all of us to the village my son. It’s not a big problem just a simple bait and switch. We really should meet this Empress as you need to know what she is like or what she wants not that I don’t trust the words of a formal letter or Y/n but she can’t hear what’s not being said.”   
  
You knew Dolorosa was just saying what was best though you just felt dismissed. Psiioniic seemed to agree with Dolorosa. “Yeah I agree with Rotha on thith there’th no need to thend all of uth.”   
  
Disciple nodded before countering. “Why don’t me and Rosa go to Geokilp village so that way mew and Psiioniic can go it will be jutht as easy and there not that far away from each other.”   
  
Signless sighed a little as you glanced down reminding yourself to look at the map. You glanced at Dolorosa slightly who seemed to go to speak before Signless spoke as he looked at the letter before commenting; “Mother and Disciple will go to Geokilp village as much as I want all of us to meet this new Empress I can’t allow this to happen and if you don’t mind the company Y/n.”   
  
You brushed off what Dolorosa was going to say because you had to go with her no matter what the plan was or what it effected you to a degree; “Where ever you need as long as I can keep to my time schedule.”   
  
You looked back down before finishing Pride’s braid as far as you were concerned the plan was done. But there was one troll who was not so happy about this plan. Dolorosa sat there not saying a word about it she would have to think of an alternative way to do this before she could adjust anything. Dolorosa had thought and planned about an alternative plan for what to do.   
  
It was the next night and the group was stop off by a river for a break. You had come back after cleaning Pride who looked happier as you climbed back looking a bit refreshed yourself Dolorosa couldn’t help but stared at her son and her matespirit were for the moment as she had a horrible choice to make.   
  
Did her duty to you out way her knowledge of the males safety. She knew where ever she went you’d be forced to follow so that wasn’t a question what was is the safety of the your grubling and you with the two males. Signless she was not so concerned with but it was Psiioniic. The pair of you were explosive at best at times. He would no doubt kill the grub out of anger. But she knows as well that the two males act rashly without at least Disciple and herself there. Disciple could go with the boys but no one would agree to just herself and you going alone.   
  
Dolorosa glanced at you. “Y/n?” You peaked up from the map to her. “How far can you get us between the two?”   
  
You hummed a little. “Well considering there somewhat close to each other I’d can get us about three quarters of the way there. Why Rosa?”   
  
Dolorosa licked her lips before explaining slightly. “Well if we don’t have to part company yet then it would be best-”   
  
You shrugged as you turned your back studying the map. “You just want to keep the others safe don’t lie to me Rosa.” Dolorosa grimaced a little before she heard you give a dry laugh. “I don’t mind if you all stay longer but you may want to talk to the others about it... I’ll be here don’t worry I don’t move to fast.”   
  
Dolorosa nodded lightly before she got down from the side rider’s seat and headed to the stream where the others were. Dolorosa moved from the cart leaving you behind as she step down the small pathway to the river below. She could hear Disciple laugh and Psiioniic grumbled. Dolorosa smiled before she called out; “And what’s going on here? Do I need to start doing supervision again like the little wigglers you’re all acting?”   
  
There were groans then a sigh of relief as Dolorosa cleared the bushes she seen what had been happening Disciple had thrown Psiioniic’s head band into the river on the rock were she was. Psiioniic had been trying to get it back with his psiioniic’s but Disciple was flicking water at him. Signless had been trying to stop the horse play but he couldn’t.   
  
Dolorosa tapped her foot as she placed her hands on her hips looking at Disciple who sighed. “Fine mew all like to kill my fun.”   
  
Disciple swam back as she gave him his now wet head band. Psiioniic snapped it up as he got out of the river getting his clothes and towel to dry off and change. Signless rested his head on the waters edge looking at Dolorosa. “What brings you down here mother? Did Y/n’s hoof-beast try to attack you or something?”   
  
Dolorosa shook her head laughing. “No I don’t think that beast would attack anyone... well not without Y/n’s command anyways. The reason why I came down here was to talk to you about changing the plan but I will speak more with you when you change into your clothes.” Signless nodded before he sighed. “I’ll be waiting by the cart till then.”   
  
Dolorosa excused herself from her sons and Disciple’s present before going back to wait at the cart. She however didn’t get to far when arms wrapped around her. Dolorosa jerked only to feel a face nuzzle into the side of her neck. Dolorosa sighed before giggling. “You are unbelievable sometimes.” Psiioniic chuckled as Dolorosa turned well she hoped the other two could wait for a couple of minutes...   
  
You looked up from your map as Signless and Disciple came into view from the bushes. You smiled before circling a spot on the map of yours; “So what did Rosa have to say?”   
  
Signless frowned; “About what?”   
  
You frowned as you put the map away. “About the change of plans she was talking about. She spoke to you all about it right?"  
  
Disciple frowned next; “She told us to go here to hear about the plan.”   
  
You crossed your arms; “Then where in hell is she and Psiioniic.”   
  
Signless looked behind you a little. “More importantly what’s wrong with your beast.”   
  
You turned around to see Pride giving some fancy hoof work before he snorted in laughter when you had looked at him. “Ew... Really?” Pride nodded giving a horse like laugh at your disgust. You shook your head as if willing whatever it was away.   
  
Signless looked at you; “You understood that?”   
  
You nodded; “Unfortunately yes I did and I wish I didn’t.”   
  
Disciple mewed; “What did it say?”   
  
You looked away blushing. “Hoof-beasts have a very, **very** good scents of smell so you know when to trolls are black or red for each other they-”   
  
Signless gave a disgusted sound as Disciple laughed. “Mew did listen to me!”   
  
You gave a sad smile; “I always listen to you Disciple.”   
  
There was a odd pause between you three before Pride shook lightly looking away as the bushes rumbled. You three looked at see Dolorosa smiling and Psiioniic behind her with his pack. You gave a smug grin before making a bit of a jab. “Pride smelt you both from a mile away.” You wagged your finger in a tsk tsk motion. “And here I thought you both were smarter then to do unsafe pailing.”   
  
Dolorosa blushed as did Psiioniic while both Disciple and Signless laughed in good fun as Signless spoke. “Maybe you two should get the buzzer-beast and slither-beast talk.”   
  
You giggled a little as Dolorosa looked at you. “You shouldn’t be talking child.”   
  
You raised your hands. “I’m innocent beside I can’t do anything.”   
  
You humphed lightly as your cocked your hip as Dolorosa eyes sparkled a little before Signless sighed. “Well as fun as this is what did you have to say mother?”   
  
The other two looked at Dolorosa as well she sighed a little. “Well I want to change the plan instead of Disciple going with me I will head there on my own with Y/n. Even though I know You and Psiioniic will be fine I do not feel it is safe for you two to go alone to meet this Empress and who knows what trouble it may bring. Y/n told me that she can take us to were the road divides so it’s not like it would be right away or anything. But I believe it would be best as this case is small and doesn’t need our full attention.”   
  
Dolorosa was trying to sound compelling as well as put minds at ease. “Well if that is what you wish mother then we can talk about-”   
  
You heard the hiss from Psiioniic; “Thhe not going by herthelf with Y/n and that’th final.”   
  
Signless frowned as did Dolorosa. Disciple watched as you did as both Signless and Psiioniic started to argue about the change before it got worse. You watched from your spot as some intense arguing was going on till Disciple and Dolorosa held them both back. You glanced between Signless and Psiioniic as they started to get the once relaxed being in you to kick up at the noise.   
  
You spoke up trying to drown them out as you all need to find shelter for the night because it seemed it wasn’t going to be figured out anytime soon. “Hey! Why don’t you argue about it later! We have ground to cover either way so why not think about your arguing statements well we move. I would like to be somewhere before morning meal hits.”   
  
You had everyone look at you before Dolorosa spoke up more out of guilt. “Y/n is right we are still enough away that it wouldn’t matter we can speak of this later...”   
  
You nodded as you got up onto your seat and grabbed Prides reins waiting for everyone to get in. “All aboard that’s coming aboard.”   
  
You sat there waiting till Disciple spoke; “Mew can go now Y/n.”   
  
You looked back to see everyone had piled in you huffed before snicking trying to make the mood a bit lighter. “Really? I’m surprised I didn’t hear any squishing sounds coming from Psiioniic or Rosa.” The only one who seem to snicker was Pride as he started to walk. You sighed heavily “Well thanks Pride I thought it was funny too.”   
  
As late night approached you were looking around while Pride pulled along the cart looking for an acceptable place to rest for the day. You would glance behind you once and a while to make sure everyone was still in the cart as they were dreadfully quiet. Pride seemed to buck suddenly which pulled your attention from the group. You looked over to see what he had which was a cove like rock formation that had almost rocks over the upper level that seem to be protecting the bottom from the moon's light.   
  
You hummed; “Good eye Pride come on lets see your skills boy.”   
  
Pride snorted as he moved off the road with the cart his hooves making short work of the rocky terrain. You hissed once or twice from the cart slamming down. Pride finally stopped under a pair of trees so the cart wouldn’t get to badly damage at sunrise.   
  
You sighed as you shouldered your bag as you got down. The others looked at the place before moving to get out of the cart. You moved to Pride where you undid the harness and grabbed his reins before leading him where you would be sleeping for the day.   
  
You moved into almost a cavernous like part of the cove. It was scooped out of the rock some even had a bit of trees growing inside it to help with the cover. You shivered slightly from the wind that blew from the top of the cove. Pride moved to block it from you but you just patted his neck. As yous settled a little you took off his bridal to give him a chance to relax as he didn’t need it on at the moment.   
  
After seeing to Pride with some other smaller details you had fluffed out your blankets and started a small fire. The whole time you could hear angry growls and loud words. You poked at your fire feeding it a little bit of pieces of wood when you looked up from your fire as you heard Disciple and Dolorosa shout. You looked to see Psiioniic and Signless taking blows before locking with each others hands snarling and growling.   
  
You rushed from your spot as Pride shrieked at you to get you to stop. You didn't think about anything when you ran right into the middle of them other then stopping the two before one of them really got hurt. Dolorosa and Disciple watched as you put yourself right in between the two males as you shouted to get there attention. “Hey! Hey! Break it up!" You shoved both males apart with your arms. Signless stumbled a little as Psiioniic caught his own footing both being unready for the shove. “What the hell's going on?! Why are you to trying to shred each other to bits?”   
  
Psiioniic pointed at Signless snarling; “He wantth to let her go to the village with you on her own! I wouldn’t fucking let it ath you can’t protect her and if it wath Disciple going alone instead he’d be flipping hith thit!”   
  
Your head turned as Signless snapped right back. “You think sending Disciple with them is going to fucking change anything!”   
  
Both males growled coming forward again but you kept your hands out stopping them both. The girls stepped in as Dolorosa touched Psiioniic’s arm only to get his hand wrapped around her wrist with Disciple held onto Signless’s arm to keep him back. “Hey, stop this fighting will you?! I don’t know what you both are thinking but your not listening to anyone I can tell you that much. But fighting with yourselves isn’t going to solve anything.” Psiioniic growled at you as you growled back. “Get to your corner before you hurt your mate.”   
  
You pointed out Psiioniic having a rather powerful grip on Dolorosa’s arm as she was trying to get him to break away from the fighting. You turned your head a little as Dolorosa got Psiioniic to separate a little. You moved blocking the way as Signless moved to continue it. “Now I know you don’t like the plan but you can’t-”   
  
Signless glared at you venting his anger from Psiioniic to you. “Stay out of this it has nothing to do with you because your not part-”   
  
Signless watched as your face changed into a rounded anger one as you spat at him with fury which now caused Signless to jerked back; “Yeah, because I’m the **enemy** aren’t I _heretic_.” Disciple looked between you and Signless before you balled your fists and just made a hand motion of you were sick of fighting with him and Psiioniic. “Tell me what’s fucking happening when you done arguing among yourselves.”   
  
You stormed away to Pride who glared at them. The beast flashed his razor sharp fangs at them as his face twisted up in anger before he hissed but he stopped as soon as you past him settling into your spot for the day. Disciple looked at Signless as Dolorosa pulled at Psiioniic to talk to him about his attitude; “How could mew say that to her?! Y/n’s done nothing wrong Signless; I know mew don’t like the plan but mew don’t have to take it out of Y/n she didn’t make this plan up.”   
  
Signless looked down before sighing; “I didn’t mean to beloved but the words just slipped out. I just don’t know how to act with her anymore since she’s not the same Y/n we knew.”   
  
Disciple frowned before sighing; “Well mew need to stop thinking Y/n’s different. Mew are just lashing out at the wrong troll so why not go and speak with mewr troll lusus more.”   
  
Signless looked at Disciple who walked away from him not emotionally just left him to think on his own as she went to see you. Signless didn’t stop her even though he wanted too. She still clung to the thoughts you both were in a morialship but did you? Did you even think about them any? Signless shook his head before going to speak with his mother about what she was thinking as soon as she was done with Psiioniic.   
  
As Disciple moved to where you were resting for the day she was stopped by the beast’s growls. “I just want to speak with Y/n...”   
  
He glared at her before your voice called to him. “It’s alright boy Disciple doesn’t have a mean spot in that kitty body of hers.”   
  
The beast seemed to stand down before glaring at her in the I’m watching you way. Disciple gave a small laugh before she settled down by your smaller fire. You both sat there in silence for a moment before you spoke. “So what brings you over to this side of the camp. Did Signless chew you out too?”   
  
Disciple offered a sad smile. “No I just wanted to make sure mew were okay. I mean I know mew didn’t... Well mew don’t handle attacks like that well because last time mew nearly used Psiioniic as an sharping post for mewr blunt claws.”   
  
You laughed lightly making Disciple feel better. “So would you object if I used your matespirit as one?”   
  
Disciple hummed lightly before making a so-so gesture. “Mew may get away with it but I need the chance to do it to mewr own though.”   
  
You both gave small laughs as Pride settled in behind you. “Then I believe that wouldn’t be happening then as much as I’m tempted to watch you do that.” Disciple hummed as you both fell silent again.   
  
As you both sat there Disciple was looking at you as you seemed to look a lot better then when she last saw you. Your s/c skin seemed to be not as clammy pale but it’s normal pale color. You still had dark bags under your eyes but they were less like you had been sleeping some and you weren't to thin so you had been eating properly she hoped. She knew it was hard to survive on your own she had done it after all but when you had no claws or tracking she was afraid you weren't getting enough.   
  
As Disciple sat there she shivered from the cold breeze that went through as her thoughts went from that to you when you spoke. “Come over here Disciple it’s warmer against Pride. He keeps the wind off you.” Disciple looked at the beast before at you as you patted the spot away from his mouth. “Come, it’s warmer over here~” Disciple gave in as she heard your melody like tune as you spoke.   
  
Disciple moved to the side you were patting before almost cuddling into your side. You were right it was warmer on this side. Disciple sighed happily for the warm so much so she leaned her head against yours in a subconscious reaction. Disciple was happy that you didn’t tense when she did that as her head was on your shoulder. You did seem to hesitate before leaning your head against hers lightly.   
  
As you both sat there it was comfortable like you were both back to before all this happen seasons ago. It was a while till Disciple felt your hand move a little as if unsure if you could hold her hand unfortunately before you or her could do anything you broke away looking to the other opposite way. She heard you sigh deeply before nudging her shoulder. “Their calling for you. You better get going before they think I fed you to Pride.”   
  
Disciple tried to laugh but it fell short and sounded like a sad chuckle. As Disciple moved to get up she seen Dolorosa coming over. “Disciple, Signless is calling you it’s time to go to sleep for the day.”   
  
Disciple nodded as she broke away and went to Signless as she walked she looked back to see Dolorosa knelt down talking to you the beast had his eyes on her before he snorted and rested his head down to sleep. He took her as a threat but not Dolorosa this made Disciple unsure of what if all meant. What were you going to do with your hand and where did it leave the both of you. You watched as Disciple seemed defeated as she settled with the other two.   
  
Dolorosa looked at you; “So I will be accompanying you to Geokilp village tomorrow after we get to the divide in the road.”   
  
You nodded lightly as Dolorosa got up and you bit your lip as she went to leave. “Rosa?”   
  
Dolorosa turned to look at you. “Yes Child?”   
  
You opened your mouth giving a grimace expression before closing your eyes and mouth before shaking your head. “Never mind have a good day Rosa.”   
  
Dolorosa frowned before looking at Disciple and sighing. “Have a good day too Y/n.”   
  
As Dolorosa walked away you looked at your fire before sighing. Why couldn’t anything be easy with this group. By the next night you were at the divide of the roads one way going to Geokilp village and the other going to the small village of Sahyrst.   
  
You were sitting on your seat in the cart watching Dolorosa say goodbye to the others. Disciple did give you a well placed hug before you could stop her much to your fear. Thankfully you had got it so it was a side hug and not a full body on or that would have been a problem.   
  
As Dolorosa climbed into the cart with Psiioniic’s help you looked at Signless who caught your attention. Signless looked at you as you sat where you had been with a lazy smile on your face. “Take care of my mother you hear Y/n?”   
  
You nodded giving a smile. “No harm will come to her well she’s with me, I promise.” Psiioniic glared at you as you smiled at him. “Be careful Psiioniic or your face will stay like that.” Psiioniic growled as you fluffed him off.   
  
Disciple looked at Dolorosa. “Are mew sure mew don’t need me?”   
  
Dolorosa shook her head; “No Disciple it’s fine just take care of the boys; I’ll be back soon.” Dolorosa looked at you before nodding.   
  
You smiled before you gently pulled at Pride’s reins. “Ge.”   
  
Pride took off from the group with a fast canter. Dolorosa watched as everyone got smaller and smaller till they almost disappeared. “You know where we are going first?”   
  
You nodded; “We’ll drop off in the Inn just to look normal. As far as there concerned we are heading to Millon for a slave auction. We are coming from the Firop valley which is why we need to stop here. We’ll stopped I will go to the highblood’s hive and speak with him as is custom when you enter the main village which he rules over if he has one. Well in there he may offer support which then I will come and get you and you can explain the information to him so we can get the followers out. If he declines for good reasons then it’ll be up to me to call on some Laugh assassin’s for the job and they’ll be free that way but this all has to be down under the loyalists nose.”   
  
Dolorosa nodded as she smile. “Excellent.”   
  
The travel to Geokilp village was a easy one it almost had you scared because it was to easy. You sighed as you pulled into the Inn. You shuffled out of the cart as Dolorosa went inside to get a room. You stood at the side as you undid Pride from the hookup as there was no stable troll since the troll would have come to get him but since there wasn't you led Pride into one of of the stalls. “I’ll be right back I just need to book a room and pay for your lodging as well.”   
  
You tied his reins to the stall block he was in before going into the Inn where Dolorosa was waiting for you with a confused look. “I’m sorry what do you mean someone has paid before me and my young master? Who was it?”   
  
You frowned your brows as you got closer. “What the motherfucking fuck is going on?”   
  
Dolorosa and the Inn keeper looked at you. He sighed before seeming to explain it again. “Highblood your Jade seems to not understand what I am saying. I keep telling her that someone has paid for your room and for the beast’s stall for the night as it was paid by your servant from the hive and who is waiting upstairs.”  
  
You blinked before sighing; “He fucking have better picked the good fucking room.”   
  
You crossed your arms as the Inn keeper told you what room then you nodded before turning and moving up the stairs. Some part of you hoped that the Highblood was with the informate he could be sneaky when he wanted to be though the possibility of that happening was  zero to none. It sadly didn’t stop you from hoping to see him in the room.   
  
As you moved up the stairs you took about two steps at a time which was impressive considering your problem at the moment. As you opened the door you smiled only to frown a little seeing Darkleer’s back. “General Darkleer?”   
  
You watched as he turned his head lightly. “Mistress.”   
  
You panted lightly before walking into the room. “Is the Highblood with you?”   
  
Darkleer shook his head as Dolorosa closed the door behind her. “I must disappoint you mutant but no. Master Highblood is at the landship healing at the moment.”   
  
You felt your blood run cold as panic settled into your being as you felt the hot pricks of tears welling up in your eyes as you spoke. “W-what do you mean healing and what’s a landship! What happened?!”   
  
Dolorosa glared at Darkleer who sighed as if this was adding to his problem. “He was wounded in battle mutant he took weapons to the chest and to the sides the Jades are healing him as we speak. As for the landship they are well ships that we use to go across the sky's or land but we have no mages at the moment to fly as the hive got level by the Empress’s forces as she found out the Highblood had let the heretic’s go and had switched sides. It had been quite a bloody affair as we lost most of the common bloods and lowbloods in the hive.”   
  
Dolorosa hissed at Darkleer who looked at her as she glared at him. Dolorosa touched your shoulders gently before humming in a motherly way. “The Highblood will be fine Y/n it takes a lot more then that to kill them. Why don’t you go down to Pride and get him set up for the day.”   
  
You looked at her before nodding. “Y-yeah right Pride he needs to be set up for the day. I’ll be back excuse me...”   
  
You moved turning from her hands and to the door as you left the room Dolorosa turned to the blueblood as raged bubbled in her veins. “What were you trying to do? Make Y/n go into labor early?! You do not tell a pregnant troll that her mate’s injured and-”   
  
Darkleer almost scoffed at Dolorosa. “The Highblood was the one that send me bitch blood. The mutant will remember that I do not act on my own as soon as she calms down.”   
  
Dolorosa ground her teeth. “Still doesn’t-”   
  
Darkleer pulled out a piece of paper. “We were sent a letter concerning the highblood of the area. He already pledge his name to the cause so it is not needed for the mutant to go through the gates as well I am here to get your followers out as much as I don’t want too.”   
  
Dolorosa frowned before she heard the click of the door and you came back looking better. She didn’t get to even say welcome back when you leaped into Darkleer. “Alright, why did the Mighty Highblood send you here?”   
  
Darkleer sighed as Dolorosa watched it seemed you and Darkleer had a weird history from how you were speaking. “Lord Highblood sent me here to protect you and the grub if it was born but as it is not then I will be assisting with the aiding for the forces as well as dealing with the highblood of the area on your behalf. But we were sent a letter concerning the highblood of the area that he already pledged his name to the cause so it is not needed for you to go on this reason but you still need to see him on the bases of formality. We can also take this time to get any information needed for the rescue of the forces.”   
  
You blinked; “So you have a plan already then...?”   
  
Darkleer nodded; “Of course mutant... Now let me show you how you truly plan a rescue.” The plan took in total three days, fireworks, and a half ton hoof-beast to complete even after you had finished with the escape in the first day you three still had to ran around for the whole extra two days fixing things and hiding trolls so naturally you all were tired. You were currently on a chair at the table relaxing as your legs were killing you. Dolorosa had left to place the food order for the morning meal and Darkleer had stayed up stairs with you. You were suffering from the slow walk you were doing the whole day which had took a toll on you.  As you relaxed there you closed your eyes it was a while till Darkleer spoke. “Mutant.”   
  
You opened your eyes to look at Darkleer who was standing as straight as a billboard to the side of you. “Yes Darkleer?”   
  
“Is that all the Jade wishes to do?”   
  
You nodded before closing your eyes. “Yes Darkleer...”   
  
“Mutant?”   
  
You sighed before moving to straighten out even as the door opened as Dolorosa walked in. “What is it now Darkleer?”   
  
Darkleer gave a strange look at you as you seemed to sound short with him. “I’ve been commanded by the Highblood to take you back to the landship after this is done. He wants you better guarded and not on your own as you have no obligation to take the Jade blood back to the group.”   
  
The emotion in the room went from a relaxed one to a tense one. You stared at Darkleer as you moved to the edge of the chair. Dolorosa and you looked at each other before you glanced at Darkleer. You seemed to come at the cross roads what he said was true you only told them you were taking her here you never said anything about taking her back. But as long as you were still pregnant you had to stick by her or did you have too? You could very well go back to the Highblood who would be there for the birth of his child under the watchful eyes of the Jades that could have survived but you were fearful too. How would they or the Highblood react to it for that matter?   
  
On the flip side what if you left Dolorosa and something happened to her because you were selfish and wanted to be with the troll you felt some form of love for. It wasn’t like you would ever forgive yourself and you were sure your friends wouldn’t either. You clenched your jaw hard before you looked at Darkleer who stared at you. You bit at your lip before slowly shaking your head. “N-no, tell the Highblood that I need to see to that Dolorosa gets back to the others before I can meet him and I’ll go through the Forfix Pass like originally planned. Tell the Highblood I appreciate the protection but you are needed to be back at the landship if the Highblood isn’t well since he clearly needs more protection then I do.” You laughed a little at the end as Darkleer seemed to start to sweat a little about it.   
  
Darkleer spoke through grinding fangs. “Forgive me if I change it a little Mutant. I would rather still have my head attached to my body.”   
  
You nodded; “Keep the last part of it in though I want him to stew about it till I get back.”   
  
Darkleer sighed before nodding “As you wish...”   
  
Dolorosa was quiet the whole time as she looked at you. She knew you had to stay with her but would you have really taken her back if it wasn’t the case? She just didn’t know but she couldn’t dwell on it. Dolorosa licked her lips; “Y/n Child lets go get a bath well the Inn isn’t busy.”   
  
You nodded; “We’ll be back in a bit. So relax well you can before you have to go tomorrow Darkleer.”   
  
Darkleer bowed lightly well you grabbed your pack and Dolorosa grabbed hers. It was a quick trip to the bathing rooms and it was empty thankfully so it was safe enough to take off your cloak and get unchanged. As you settled down into the heated water you couldn’t help but sigh from the relief from the heat. You stretched out lightly not minding the heat as it seemed to help calm the being inside you as well.   
  
Well you and Dolorosa sat in the spring silence was the only sound that permitted the small bathing room. You gave a glance or two at Dolorosa to judge on her emotion only to find a tight looking face she wore. You looked down at the water before moving your hand gently in it thinking about what to say. She had been silent since you had spoken to Darkleer so you assumed her silence was about what you had said and the fact you were as still big as a house.   
  
As time wore on Dolorosa seemed to be lost in her wondering thoughts as well. She didn’t want to say anything that would offend you. Well she started to wash her arms is when you spoke up. “Rosa?”   
  
“Yes Child?”   
  
Dolorosa made effort to make eye contact with you as she did she seen e/c eyes staring at her before glancing up at the ceiling a little. “I just wanted you to know that even if I had this thing-” you gestured to your stomach. “-I would still be taking you to the others... Because I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you.”   
  
Dolorosa paused before she blinked then a smile appeared on her face as if you lifted some dark clouds from her. “I know that but it makes me happy to hear that Y/n.”   
  
Her smile caused you to smile before you made a rather loving joke. “Yeah, because you know I don’t think I need crucifying by Signless or Bee’s coming to attack me because Pie can magically talk to them. Since you all are still family to me after all.”   
  
Dolorosa laughed a little before commenting. “Don’t forget Disciple dear, she’d have a scratching post...and so are you.”   
  
You both were smiling before you coughed as if embarrassed. “Well I think we should finish up before Darkleer thinks we ran away instead.” Dolorosa snorted as you laughed and the rest of the night it was somewhat peaceful.   
  
By the time the moon’s hit the sky you, Darkleer, and Dolorosa were already out and had taken her to the hide out just to make sure the followers there had everything they need before Darkleer left to the Highblood’s landship by rental hoof-beast. As you and Darkleer sat side by side in the cart staring at whatever was before the pair of you. It was silent as it had been with Dolorosa the night before but at least this was somewhat comfortable because it wasn’t like you and Darkleer had a lot in common with each other.   
  
After a bit you heard Darkleer clear his throat which had you glanced at him as he spoke; “How is it Y/n?”   
  
You frowned lightly before turning your head to look at him. “How’s what Darkleer?”   
  
Darkleer glanced at you before pointing a finger at your stomach. “How is it doing?”   
  
You smiled; “It’s doing fine like’s to beat the ever living crap out of my organs like it’s donor but it is fine.”   
  
Darkleer hummed lightly before keeping silent again. You looked down before you rested your head on his armored shoulder causing him to tense. “Mutant you are doing something very dangerous.”   
  
You chuckled lightly. “Don’t worry you wouldn’t get culled if that’s your concern but Darkleer?”   
  
He sighed; “That has yet to be seen mutant and yes mutant?”   
  
You licked your lips lightly. “What’s going to happen after this? I mean we don’t have a hive to go back too and if civil war is not escapable what are you blueblood’s going to do?” You looked up at him with a sad expression. “I don’t like to think you all will be fighting each other and you’ve lost so many after the hive was destroyed I just worry that this path is going to see you all killed.”   
  
Darkleer opened his mouth before closing it. He gave a small twitch of a smile before he glanced at you through his goggles. “You don’t have to worry about us mutant unlike vile lowblood and crazed highblood's we don’t fight each other. There is a long outstanding code we have that helps with that. As soon as the rebellion hits with some of the highblood's you had gotten acting within all bluebloods will form to our side.”   
  
You frowned; “How do you know though?”   
  
Darkleer sighed before answering you; “Because all the highblood's you had changed minds to are the elite and oldest ones as soon as the others hear or see them they will switch sides. As much as you the vermin blood think the higher caste bows to the Empress they don’t the brotherhood comes first and she is oppressing that and they don’t take that to kindly.”   
  
You nodded before you straightened out. “Well as long as you all aren’t hurt then that’s okay.”   
  
Darkleer eyes soften before he straighten out looking at the building as Dolorosa came back out. “Everything is ready we are clear to go.”   
  
Darkleer nodded as Dolorosa got into the back of the cart before Darkleer shook Pride’s reins who snorted before pulling away from the place and went back to the Inn so Darkleer could get his rented mount. As you all got to the Inn and grabbed your stuff it was time to say goodbye for the time being. You looked at Darkleer who was patting Pride’s face lightly with Dolorosa in the cart sitting next to the riders seat. “Will you be okay on your own?”   
  
Darkleer looked down at you before nodding. “I’ll be fine Mistress.”   
  
You sighed before gripping onto Pride’s bridal lightly. “How long will it take you to get back? Should I send a talon-beast to the Highblood letting him know your on your way?”   
  
Darkleer brushed off your words. “I already sent word to him mutant I’m sure as we speak he is sending someone to meet you in Forfix Pass or after it.”   
  
You nodded lightly before giving a smile as he moved away and onto his own mount. “Be safe Darkleer...”   
  
Darkleer nodded; “You too Mistress I will see you at the Landship.”   
  
You nodded as you waved well Darkleer rode off into the opposite direction you three were going. You kept there till he disappeared out of sight. You sighed before climbing up onto your seat as Pride looked at you with a frown. “Soon... Now Yit!”    
  


You tugged at his reins before the three of you set off to take Dolorosa back to the others. It had been no less then a full days journey since you left the village of Geokilp and you and Dolorosa were currently taking a bathroom break. Well Dolorosa was having her break, you were stretching to work out the sore muscles from sitting to long.   
  
As you stretched lightly you cringed as you felt your stomach tense. You shook it off as you were stretching to much when you felt wet. You looked down to see that the wetness was from your pants which caused a puddle under you. This had you screw up your face before gulping. “Hey Rosa?!”   
  
“Yes Y/n?”   
  
“Uh, I think my water just broke...” You shook your leg a little to get the water off them as the wetness was dripping off them and onto your boots.   
  
“What?!” You turned your head to look at Dolorosa who had come through the bushes fixing her dress a little. You looked up at her as she sighed covering her eyes with her forearm. “Gog’s have mercy on us all, Y/n do you feel any pain or contractions?” You shook your head which caused her to sigh. “Then we must find a place to rest because cave or not you my dear are going to be giving birth within the day but first change your clothes dear it looks like you soaked yourself.”   
  
You tried to laugh only to sigh as you went into the bag to change your pants at least. The rest of the night you both searched for somewhere to nest and if that wasn’t bad enough a storm seemed to brew right from under you. So with more then just your contractions that had started thanks to the walk you were also trying to keep yourself from freezing as cold winds hit you, Dolorosa, and Pride.   
  
Dolorosa tried her best to block some of the wind from you but she was just one troll and she wasn’t accustom to the cold either having spend almost all of her life in the heat of the desert. Thankfully Pride was the one who found the small shack like building.   
  
It looked at been an abandon stable or storage shed at one point but at the moment you would be even happy with a cave. Dolorosa ushered you and Pride inside before she closed the doors. You were leaning against Pride huffing as the beast pawed at the ground with his hoof. You gave a forced chuckle; “Not just yet Pride...”   
  
You moved from Pride before sliding your stuff from his back and placing it down. You pulled out the missing shirt of the Highblood’s you had stole right under his nose and your bed roll. You fluffed out the bed roll of where you would be sleeping tonight after this and moved to get changed. As you did that Dolorosa moved some rocks and fire resistance materials to make a small fire.   
  
As she finished and went to move to collect some firewood as her a growling sound. Dolorosa looked up to see Pride drop a bunch of sticks on the makeshift fire-pit before looking at her. Dolorosa smiled a little before she made a fire and went to unclipped her out-layer of clothes so she was in her normal dress as she didn’t know how messy with was all going to get.   
  
As she finished another gust blew at the small shed which caused Dolorosa to look from her clothes to the fire then to you as she spotted you as you had sat down. You seemed to be shivering before Pride moved to you from his spot. Pride nickered at you lightly as you panted looking at him.   
  
As sweat dripped down your face it caused Pride to move slightly as if to give you protection from the wind that rattled the little shed. This was before Pride started to rub his nose against your face to be comforting to you. Dolorosa looked at him as you patted his face.   
  
You spoke lightly as you rubbed his face and from what she could hear you were murmuring about what a good boy he was and how lucky you were to have him. Dolorosa could see what was happening trained beasts were well in tuned with there master’s emotions she guess you felt lonely or you wished someone was with you. You most likely wanted the Highblood but as he wasn’t here the beast felt like he had to step in if it were.   
  
Dolorosa had well in deep thought set the fire and poured some water into a container to let it warm up some before she even set her sights on you and gave a tired look. She was giving you that look because you had gotten up and started to pace in front of Pride as if trying to relief the pain. Dolorosa let you as she moved some blankets to make the ground more softer for you and grabbed some towels. She had spied the long shirt you seemed to had gotten yourself.   
  
You had put on a long shirt which had to be the Highblood's as from the design of it alone screamed the savage troll to her. Dolorosa watched as you were pacing around slightly panting and tensing. Dolorosa spoke gently as she patted the spot by the fire. “Let’s see how far you are Y/n because *all pacing is going to do is work you up.”   
  
You glanced at her with a pained expression before nodding. You spoke with a tight faced humor; “Y-you would know better then me.”   
  
Dolorosa smiled lightly as she got you to settle down on some blankets of yours. As you laid down your propped yourself up on pride’s flank some as Dolorosa did what she needed too. You cringed slightly as the pain rippled through you. You had to bite your lip so hard that it bleds as you stop and keep you from crying out. “Well your fully dilated so I would ask when ever you’re ready push with the contractions Y/n.”   
  
You nodded lightly even though all you wanted to do was cry because this was terrifying to be almost on your own but you had some comfort in knowing Dolorosa was here in front of you and Pride who was behind you. You wanted this child you had carried for six months to be in warmth not in a cold old shed but he wasn’t going to wait. You gave a whine and a muffle cry this was a little to much for you. You felt Dolorosa’s hand on your leg as she gave you a reassuring smile. “ Pant Y/n it’ll help.”   
  
Pride seemed to snort loudly flaring his nose as he looked at you with a side glance. Dolorosa a small laugh as you gave an painful one. She spoke; “What a good beast you are.” You didn’t get to say anything when Dolorosa pulled up her sleeves. “Alright Y/n when you feel the need I need you to push.”   
  
You buried your face into Pride’s neck as you went through the physical labor. You had closed your eyes and gripped onto the blankets under you. You could hear Dolorosa coaching you lightly before she spoke “I can see the head and horns. You're doing great Y/n so keep it going and don’t stop now okay? It’s almost there.”   
  
You whined as she shushed you gently as all you really wanted was to have this thing out of you now. It wasn’t anymore then a good ten minutes longer that your grubling rested in the gentle hands of Dolorosa’s. “Well hello there little one." You relaxed against Pride who nudged you with his nose as the sound of an newborn like cry echoed the shed. You made a tired sound as you commented on his cry; “Yes, it has it's fathers lungs.”   
  
Dolorosa gave a scoff as she cleaned him and did what she needed to before handing him to you as she spoke. “Well the boy certainly looks like his donor too Y/n.”   
  
You accepted him from her to just do a glance by for now and from what you could see was that he had tiny screwed horns and a tiny mane of black hair. He sniffled lightly before blinking up at you that's when you seen dark purple eye’s stared into e/c ones. You cooed lightly before rubbing a finger against his soft cheek before you offered him back to Dolorosa who set him gently into the grub box before helping you with the rest.   
  
Pride shifted lightly as he got up from behind you as you shifted a bit away from him. Pride was curious on what the small thing bundled that was wrapped up in blankets and what was resting in the box. While you and Dolorosa were busy, Pride walked over before he rested on his legs beside it before he glanced inside of the box. He watched as the bundle seemed to be wiggling lightly before a tiny fist popped out and the tiny sounds of discontent.   
  
Pride popped his nose in before sniffing at the tiny appendage that waved around as the beast bumbled the hand which gripped onto his lower horn. Pride snorted a little before a gentle coo came up from it. Pride sighed heavily as now he had trapped himself by the thing that smelt like a combination of you and his master.   
  
It was a while before he heard your voice. “He got you did he?”   
  
Pride whacked his tail onto the ground in an agreement and he would have turned to look at you but he didn’t want to move in fear of possibly hurting it but instead he felt your warm hand on the side of his neck. “Kurloz, don’t be so mean to poor Pride he’s the one that’s been protecting us you know.”   
  
Pride caught your hand from his side vision as it stroked and helped take off the hand from his nose horn. When you got him free Pride moved his face back shaking his head with a snort and rubbed his nose on the leg trying to dispel the scent. He looked up again to see you had changed again into more suitable night clothes and not only that but you moved the bundle out of the box before picking the box up as while before settling both next to your bedroll for the day.   
  
You shifted down before throwing in some dirty clothes into the box and setting the bundle down inside it. The bundle this time didn’t move or make any sounds. You too laid down and gave a yawn before glancing at the bundle moving some of the blanket out of the way to look at it. Pride frowned for a moment before huffing laying down where he was that's when he heard the Jade speak to him. "Don’t worry it’s a carrier thing beast. She’ll pay attention to you by tomorrow.”   
  
Pride snorted before almost trying to actively ignore the Jade in his presents. Dolorosa had just smiled at the beast as she watched it sulk lightly as you were more attentive to the grubling. Dolorosa wiped her hands with the now cool water before she started to get some morning meal ready for the both of you.   
  
As Dolorosa worked she watched the beast move around before settling itself by the fire. Dolorosa ignored the beast as she continued but once she was done Dolorosa had turned to you to offer some food to help you replenish yourself. But she stopped short and held her tongue when she saw you. “Oh dear.”   
  
You were already asleep on your bedroll with your arm over the grub box that the sleeping Kurloz was in. Dolorosa looked at the beast who sighed in his own way before he flopped down onto his side ready to sleep if you were. Dolorosa looked at him; “You'll keep them save won’t you?”   
  
The Beast looked over at her before nodding even as his eyes almost glared at her as if he was insulted she would even ask. Dolorosa looked away having some of the food as she knew if you were hungry you would get up. Once she finished with that Dolorosa called it a night for herself. As if she knew you as well as she thought she did, Dolorosa knew you’d be up early regardless of the grub or not as you both had to make it to the village before the next night was out.   
  
You blinked a little awake as you heard sniffling and tiny baby sound. You sat up a little before trying to locate the sound from your spot till your eyes settled on the box right beside you. You gave a small gently look as you moved a little before picking up Kurloz from his box. He was sniffling as purple tears dripped down his face.   
  
You gave a soft laugh before you wiped them away and settled him against you as you knew what he wanted. As Kurloz settled into his feeding you took this time to look at him better since you hadn’t been able to much after giving birth but this was the perfect time too. Your fingers traced his gently as you moved his feet up and counted his toes. You teased your newborn gently as it was more for your amusement then his but he didn’t seem to mind. “...And this little piggy stayed home, but this little piggy went wee, wee, wee, all the way to daddy’s throne...”   
  
After that you stroked his tiny hand causing him to look at you and grip your flesh a little harder. You twitched lightly before wiggling your finger under his hand which he grabbed. “Look at those mighty claws Kurloz.”You gave a dry laugh he couldn’t look any more like his father to you. You would dare to say the only thing he had of you was your nose as the Highblood’s was more straight bridge and pointed nose then your (n/b) bridge and (n/s) nose. Kurloz seemed to take that bit off you and as you studied him wasn't long before Kurloz gave a very big baby yawn for his small size.   
  
You hummed lightly before fixing yourself before patting his back humming lightly. You watched as he’s eyes started to droop before he curled his hands into fists as he fell asleep. You looked at him as he did so you paused for a moment as you thought about what would the Highblood say at the moment like this? You smiled as you spoke; “Your father would say your a motherfucking tiny treat.”   
  
You gave a breathless chuckle before you placed him back down in the box before you started to get things ready for when Dolorosa got up. Because you both had to leave as soon as possible if you wanted any hope of getting to the Inn just past Forfix pass within the next night. You noted as you got up that Dolorosa had left out food for you which you snacked on before you moved to get things ready.   
  
You moved slightly before palming Pride’s face to wake the sleeping beast. He gave a gruff sound before looking up at you giving you puppy eyes. You smiled before resting your head against his snout. “Come on sleepy head I promise it’ll be over soon then you can sleep all you want and gorge on all the sweet oat’s that the Highblood can buy. But first we have to get Dolorosa back to the Inn so let’s get your stuff on.” Pride moved and let you put the reins, saddle, and so on. As it almost seemed routine at this point for you.   
  
After getting Pride ready and fixed your bag and some other items to his saddle you turned to Kurloz. You would have to get him ready without waking him. You sighed before looking at him you knew there was one trick that worked with the Highblood off and on when he was really in a deep sleep. At times you could hum your way out of his arms so you could lay in the bed instead of being forced to sit up all day. You crossed your fingers in good luck before you started to hum gently as you moved to pick him up.   
  
Dolorosa ear’s twitched hearing a faint humming tune this caused her to sit up before giving a slight yawn before she preened her hair before looking over to the sound. She gave a smile as you were humming at the sleeping grub as you fiddled with putting him in clothes and a sling blanket after finishing and seeming to be quite pleased with yourself. Then you slowly got up before resting an arm under the grub who was secure in the blanket sling but it was as if you were afraid to let him go. Dolorosa wasn’t surprised she often did that to Signless as well and with that thought she sighed, you were going to bring all her memories back.   
  
Dolorosa felt suddenly very old considering her own son was ten sweeps your senior. As Dolorosa stared at you she wasn’t really paying attention to you till you spoke seeing that she was staring from her bed roll. “I’m sorry did I wake you?”   
  
Dolorosa blinked before shaking her head. “No Child I just woke up not to worry. Let me get ready and we can leave if you want.”   
  
Dolorosa watched you hum before nodding. “Sure we can eat on the road because I’m sure your worried about the others.”   
  
Dolorosa opened her mouth but you turned your back seeing Pride’s reins get stuck on a metal bar. Dolorosa sighed it was going to be one of those nights. It wasn’t long before you had gotten Pride hitched up onto the cart and you four were off to the village. Dolorosa had thanked you of course again since you didn’t really have to do this at all but you brushed her off saying it was no problem.   
  
As Pride seemed to move along you both were making great time in getting to the village. Dolorosa was impressed to say the least with you but the steady fast pace Pride was going was suddenly slowed. Dolorosa frowned your hands didn’t move but Pride was glancing at you well you were looking away from him.   
  
You gave a sudden deep and long sigh as Dolorosa looked at you as she started to hear a tiny then growing sounds. Dolorosa looked at you then to your cloak as she heard the sniffling and fussing sound from it. She offered a bit of a smile as you sighed. “Fussing?”   
  
You nodded; “Not for long though.”   
  
Dolorosa hummed; “So he’s hungry then? I don’t know why you just don’t keep the grub under your main shirt child it would be easier for you and-”   
  
You shook your head. “Oh he’s not hungry, little guy already fed this morning and isn’t do for a while.”   
  
Dolorosa frowned; “Why is he fussing then?”   
  
You smiled before sighing. “I’m not singing him to sleep most likely he’s like his father in that regard but I have the perfect weapon for that.”   
  
Dolorosa frowned her brow as you let go of the reins and placed them under your foot as Pride trotted along. You turned slightly and pulled your bag up into the front with you both before you gave a light smile before you flicked open the side pocket on your bag and pulled out a green and purple pacifier.   
  
Dolorosa blinked at the strange bone carved object as you spoke moving your cloak aside some to the blanket sling. “Sorry little man this is just going to have to do till we get to the Inn alright? We can’t have you screaming or crying till we get Dolorosa back with the others.”   
  
Dolorosa watched as she seen a flicker of purple eyes and light purple tears before you popped the object into his mouth. The grub huffed before he started to suck it and he calmed down almost in an instant. You patted his back before moving your cloak and shirt back around and putting your bag back.   
  
Dolorosa opened her mouth; “W-what is that? It quieted him down as if by magic.”   
  
Your lips twitched; “It’s called a pacifier it helps keep fussy grubs quiet.” Dolorosa was about to say something before she closed her mouth as you grabbed Pride’s reins again. “Thanks Pride you can go faster now.” The beast snorted before moving at his desired speed. You hoped you be in the village by midnight since you had one more spot before going to the Highblood’s.   
  
Signless group pov  
  
Meanwhile Signless, Psiioniic, and Disciple had just finished there meeting with the young Empress and he was not feeling to good. She had told Signless that there was going to be civil war between the rebellion and the loyalists and that there was nothing he could do to stop it.   
  
Signless tried to reason with her only to end up being shouted at by her bodyguard. He was a very angry troll it seemed and he put Signless quickly in his place. Signless couldn’t help but sigh as Disciple looked at him and gave him a comforting smile. “Well mew don’t have to worry about it because we are more then ready for it Beloved.”   
  
Signless was going to say something went Psiioniic piped in. “You know thith wath a poththibility Thign. It’th going to be fine don’t worry tho much about it.”   
  
As the trio walked they got to the inn were Signless wanted to say more but Psiioniic voice seemed to draw them both away. “Ithn’t that the cart that Y/n and Rotha were in?”   
  
Signless frowned as he looked over at the cart that was outside the stables of the Inn. The cart had a troll scratch there symbol on it before it was pushed away. Disciple nodded a bit; “I don’t know about mew but that identical to there cart.”   
  
Signless shrugged it off a bit. “Maybe the same gentle-troll made it... Let’s not worry about it besides you know mothers coming on her own so why would the cart be here.”   
  
Disciple hummed; “That’s true.”   
  
As the three walked into the Inn however the Inn master came to them in a panic. “Sir please I couldn't stop them some Highblood came here with a Jade before asking the room you were in. When I didn’t tell them the Jade and Highblood went upstairs. You must get out of here now.”   
  
Signless looked confused as the older troll was trying to push him out. Psiioniic grabbed the older trolls arm before frowning. “Did the Jade have one bent horn and the Highblood wath about hay height.” Psiioniic gestured what Dolorosa horns were like and how tall you were. The Troll nodded before Disciple and Signless gasped and ran up the stairs. The troll looked at Psiioniic who sighed. “There with the follower group thorry for the thpook.”   
  
The Inn master sighed as if relieved that his head wasn’t going to be off his shoulders. Psiioniic gave a smirk before he went up the stairs. As Signless ran up the stairs to the room and he opened the door, he seen you with your back turned looking out the window and Dolorosa sitting in the chair beside you. “Y-Y/n, M-mother?!”   
  
You turned your head slightly before smiling at him with an kind hearted expression. “Signless it’s good to see you. Sorry for popping up unnoticed but Dolorosa finished what she needed too at the village as did so she wanted to come here. And I couldn’t let her go alone so I brought her here. It’s shorter distances to your last detestation right? Your off to the final sermon are you not?”   
  
You guess you spoke to fast or the surprised three trolls. Dolorosa looked at you before sighing. “Y/n child, to much at once.”   
  
You frowned a little at her; “Oh sorry...”   
  
You stood by as Psiioniic had come into the room closing the door behind him. Dolorosa in more carefully detail explain what had happened leaving out the part with Kurloz of course and you explained as far as a report you would normally give. The three trolls looked at you as you started to wrap up what you were saying. “So yeah I couldn’t let Dolorosa walk her way here. I was concerned and would never forgive myself if anything happened to her so I figured I’d bring her here.” You sighed softly as Signless smiled before he frowned as you bowed just slightly as you seemed impatience to leave there sights; “Well if you don’t need me I must be going. I have to get to Forfix Pass before sunrise and if I don’t leave now I’ll be left in the open. I’ll send a letter to all those who will support you to meet you at the final detestation when I meet my informant so if you’d excuse me-”   
  
You moved to leave when Signless stopped you with a commanding tone; “Y/n, wait!”   
  
You on instinct held in your spot. Signless grabbed your cloak tugging it to get you to look at him. You turned your head as you turned around. You looked at Signless with almost a warily look. “Please Y/n I can’t send you out there in good conscious. Just for the day and then we’ll help travel with you to Forfix Pass where we’ll part company. It’s better and safer that way right?”   
  
Disciple moved her hand to yours to try help sway your mind. She grasped your hand which had you look at her. You sighed before closing your eyes looking back at Signless. “Alright have it your way but I do ask for my privacy.”   
  
Signless frowned before Dolorosa looked at him. “Of course child we’ll give you that much.”   
  
You felt the corners of your mouth lift up a little. “Thank you Rosa. We’ll excuse I must tell Pride and get him ready for the day.” You looked at Disciple who was still holding onto your hand. You wanted to tell her about Kurloz you really did but you had to think of Kurloz’s safety for now maybe if they seemed safe enough you would. But at the moment you were sure she would forgive you if you didn’t well and you hoped she would be safe and forgiving. You gave a little look; “You can come if you want too but if you don’t can I have my hand back before you crush it in your mighty paws.”   
  
Disciple blinked before she laughed it sounded a bit lonely. “Mew forget mewr own mighty paw strength.” She tugged on your arm as she step forward to signal she was going to go with you.   
  
As you and Disciple left Signless waited till you both would be far enough away before he questioned his mother. “Did anything happen well you with Y/n mother? She didn’t hurt you or her Laugh Assassin’s right?”   
  
Dolorosa shook her head; “No, no. I was fine the whole trip. Y/n was more then kind to me and more then accommodating considering she brought me here when she didn’t have too.” Dolorosa looked at the males who looked at each other. Dolorosa sighed; “Look you both need to relax a little. Y/n may be within Highblood status do to mating if anything but she hasn’t change. She’s still the same troll we found wounded all those seasons ago so give her the chance.”   
  
Psiioniic seemed to draw on a little; “Yeah I guethth your right Rotha I mean thhe hath thaved uth before too.”   
  
Signless sighed lightly he wanted to be wary but the only wariness he was feeling was in his bones. “Yes you’re right mother... I’m just over reacting it’s been so long.”Signless rubbed his forehead lightly with his hand clearly a bit stressed. He was trying to stop a bloody civil war from lashing at the land but it was starting to become an fruitless battle.   
  
The young empress Feferi Peixes had told him so as did her mutant bodyguard in a more harsh way. Psiioniic placed a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t thtrethth out about it. Letth do thomething more eathier like thending word to the otherth about where to met uth for the final thermon.” Signless nodded letting Psiioniic help ease his mind it was all he could do.   
  
You pov  
  
You and Disciple meanwhile had come into the stables were you had just finished explaining to Pride that you were staying for the day. Pride didn’t mind he gave a happy sigh before playfully collapsed onto his front hooves as if he was resting them. You shook your head as he straighten out so you could undo your bag from the saddle.   
  
During the whole time Disciple was quiet but so were you. You didn’t know through this whole time what you and Disciple were. Granted you held no ill will for her but you weren’t sure if she did with you considering you had asked some questions but you never heard for her personally.   
  
As you both stood there quietly as you were having a hard time undoing the knot on the bag string. Disciple looked at you as you were fettling with the bag on the beast’s back. You seemed to talk out of no where. “Are we still morial’s Disciple? Because I still think of you as my morial but if you don’t want a relationship like that anymore then I understand... I meant I know-”   
  
Disciple gave a sad smile before she offered a kind-hearted joke. “Mew think mew can get rid of me that easily? I’m ashamed mew think me so shallow.”   
  
Disciple turned as you turned sharply going to deny what she said but you stop seeing her smile. You gave a dry laugh as you pulled the bag off the beast’s back before you spoke; “You’re teasing me! The nerve!” You humphed acting a little which caused Disciple to give a real laugh and caused you to smile.   
  
As olive met e/c eyes you both sighed in a loving pale way. “Morials?” You asked.   
  
“Morials.” Disciple responded to your question.   
  
You grabbed onto Disciple’s hand with your free one before you both bumped each others foreheads and laughed. Disciple went to grab your other hand other only to find air. That’s when Disciple noticed then you were one hand down and she wanted to frown but you nuzzled your face into her shoulder which caused her to smile and sigh a bit in happiness.   
  
Disciple offered the same action back before she licked her lips. “Y/n?” You hummed lightly causing her to continue. “How did mew lose-?”   
  
Disciple felt you moved from her slightly before you moved your hand to cup her cheek before patting it lightly. “I’ll explain later I promise.” Disciple nodded before she gripped your hand in her own. She looked at it suddenly as it felt rougher then she remembered it was like you had grown callouses on them or they were wore from working your hand remember her a bit of Dolorosa’s hands. “Come on let’s get back up stairs before they think I stole you away or I fed you to Pride.”   
  
Disciple scoffed before your hands found each others again as she offered her own idea. “Or that mew and I eloped.”   
  
You gave chuckled as you both waited inside. “I don’t want to be at the end of Signless’s scythes I like where my head is thank you.”   
  
Disciple laughed as you both went up the stairs and into the room. Disciple had walked into the room first and tugged your hand to follow. As you walked into the room you seen Signless at the table writing with Psiioniic who was tying them to the talon-beasts before sending them out the window. Dolorosa was fixing a spot for you in the corner of the room before she turned to see you both; “Oh, you’re both back, see I told you both the beast didn’t eat her.”   
  
You snickered as did Disciple before you nudged her as a I told you so manner. Signless just smiled seeing Disciple smiling brightly again. It had been sometime since he seen her so almost care free. “Beloved can you help me and Psiioniic for a moment. I needed your tactical mind in some setups.”   
  
Disciple hummed before looking at you as she wanted more time with you but you untangled your hand from her before speaking. “I’m not going anywhere.” Disciple nodded before going to deal with Signless who gave her a sheepish look.   
  
As the evening progressed everyone settled into there almost respective areas. Disciple was sitting beside you on the floor as your back was against the wall. You were so used to sleeping with your back up that it wasn’t really funny.   
  
You were currently speaking with Disciple about something that happened when Signless noticed your other hand was missing from it’s sleeve as normally you would be using both hands to get your point across. He pointed at it as everyone looked at him then to you. “ Y/n how did you lose your arm?”  
  
 Signless looked at you concern and felt guilty for asking till you laughed. “Hm? Oh no, still got it see.” You wiggled your hand over your cloak lightly.   
  
“Oh well why are you hiding it?”   
  
You hummed lightly before adjusting yourself against the pile. “Why indeed...very curious.”   
  
Disciple giggled lightly as Signless frowned giving an questionable look. “Are you mocking me?”   
  
He asked you shook your head giving an fake appalled look. “I would never dream of mocking you.”   
  
Everyone laughed as you teased Signless who gave an soft look. You reported what had been happened and the forces that Signless could look forward too. Everything was an mellow manner, Psiioniic looked at you scanning your face and body he could see you were almost covered in scars. It looked like you had have an hell of an time. He hummed lightly before Disciple spoke what he thought. “Y/n how did mew get all those wounds on mew?”   
  
You blinked before running an finger down your one cheek then looked at your hand and arm. “Oh well you know trolls like to prey on the weak and Highblood's somethings need an knock in the head to get them to listen.” You laughed as the others looked a bit wide eyed at you. You just smiled before waving it off. “Not to worry everything's fine.”   
  
You seemed to sigh lightly before they watch your hand move lightly under your cloak like you were doing something. Disciple tilted her head watching you as Dolorosa just looked away. Signless was rubbing the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed and Psiioniic was looking away shaking his head. Signless smiled at you after sighing. “Well you’ve done an good job. I guess that’s all the-”   
  
You shook your head lightly. “No I have one last Highblood left on my list and I saved him to be the last." Signless frowned as you smiled. “The Grand Highblood.”   
  
Signless looked a bit in shocked he thought that would be the first one you’d go too. Psiioniic made a face. “Why would he listen to you?”   
  
You smiled sweetly looking down before looking back at them. The group could see your eyes seemed to fill with pride and love as you spoke. “Because as much of an savage monster he is known for he wants to live too. But more then that we’re both protecting the same thing Psiioniic.”   
  
Disciple frowned lightly. “What’s that Y/n? Mewr speaking riddles again.”   
  
You glanced at Psiioniic seeing that Dolorosa was next to him and he didn’t seem very angry with you anymore considering he gave you some of his food at meal time. You seemed to pause before speaking. “Can I trust all of you?”   
  
Disciple gave a confused look as did the others but Dolorosa. Signless nodded; “Yes of course you can Y/n.”   
  
You frowned; “Can. I. Trust. You.”   
  
Signless seen you weren’t looking at them but Psiioniic who was glancing at you seeing Dolorosa had moved closer to him. “Yeth you can trutht me.”   
  
You both looked at each other before you nodded as sighed well they deserved to know maybe even make them feel like what they were doing was worth it; “Why don’t I show you instead just state calm and quiet alright? I don’t need him waking up. I just got him to sleep...”   
  
Everyone looked at you as you undid your cloak showing the sling around your shoulder which your arm was holding up and close to you. The sling seemed to have something in it. Everyone but Dolorosa were taken back when an tiny sound came up from it. You looked at the group to see at least three eyes looking like they were going to fall out. You giggled as Dolorosa smiled.   
  
Disciple smiled as she moved a little to look over at the sleeping grubling. “Does it have an name?”   
  
You nodded. “Mhm Kurloz.”   
  
Disciple touched it’s tiny hand before asking. “Who’s the material donor?”   
  
You flicker your eyes to her. “Who do you think Disciple.”   
  
Disciple looked down thinking as Signless came over to have an peek at it. He looked at the curl of the locks and the horns. He didn’t need to think before he coughing out. “You a-and _ **h-him**_! I mean how-”   
  
You nodded lightly. “Mhm, I carried the little thing for the last six months. I was two and half months when I left the group.” Psiioniic blinked lightly. “But I thaw you in Millon and those two saw you at that Inn and you weren’t bred then.”   
  
You gave an smile. “Psii come now, you really don’t think I don't know how to hide things.” Psiioniic scoffed of course you would make light of his question.   
  
Signless looked at Dolorosa who was looking rather innocent. “You knew?”   
  
Dolorosa nodded. “Yes Y/n had informed me in the letter when she left. It was the reason why she left as it’s not the best to have two males around a breeding female when neither the donor isn’t there or it is one of the males. She figured she was going to give birth and would let me know when it was going to be born. It is why Y/n searched us out my son. It seemed the little one had come early.”   
  
Disciple stroked the grublings hand gently which caused tiny purple eyes to open and giving a tiny grub chirp at her. It’s purple eyes stared at her which caused her to smile before it gripped onto her finger and suckled it gently. You smiled as Disciple knocked the side of her head with yours. “I can't believe anything this cute came from that brute.”   
  
You chuckled before smiling, “Well thank you it’s all my doing.” You winked at her before the grubling let go of her. You hummed softly patting it’s back it snorted lightly before giving a loud baby yawn and cuddling back into you as it found sleep. Disciple was next to voice how could it have pupated if it was only two days old and if that’s what you meant by ‘carried’ it.   
  
You and Dolorosa sighed greatly before you spoke about how things worked with your kind. By the end of it Disciple looked uncomfortable and both Signless and Psiioniic looked a bit semi grossed out. You just laughed a little before curling your cloak back around you to keep the both of you warm.   
  
It was a rather quiet evening which surprised the other three. They would like many assume that any grub coming from the Highblood would be wailing and making a fuss but Kurloz was as quiet as a mouse as were you. The only sound you made was from a yawn. Signless watched you almost the whole night as you would seem to fall asleep only to have your eyes peeked open at any little sound the rest of them made as if tracking them or if seeing if they or something was a threat.   
  
By the next moon rise you were already up with very little sleep and Disciple was next to you watching you as you dealt with your son. Signless can’t help but looked at you as you were changing his clothes among other things. For a troll who had no Lusus you were doing a good job.   
  
Signless gave a dry laugh as you handed the grub off to Disciple as you were groping inside your bag for something. Signless smiled as he watched Disciple cradle the grub close. She was teasing him with her fingers being very careful with her claws in fear of possibly hurting him.   
  
Signless didn’t get anymore of a chance to think about how good Disciple looked with a grub when you scooped him out of Disciple arms with a more or less playful way. The grubling laughed even as you started to wrap him up in material. You wrapped up the grub better as it was freezing outside. He watched as you flipped a furry blanket around so he was laying on it before you seemed to secure him in the blanket sling that was even before you pulled on an other shirt and then your cloak.   
  
You looked a bit funny as you stood up with one arm out of the sleeves. You then pulled on your cloak around yourself looking oddly normal. Signless noticed that your cloak sleeve was ripped on your dominant hand. “Y/n do you want Mother to fix your cloak sleeve before you go?”   
  
You looked at Signless as he pointed to your dominant hand. You shook your head as you laughed; “No I made it like that. It helps so that my weapon doesn't get caught.”   
  
Signless looked you over trying to find a weapon but you just winked at him before you stood up. “W-what weapon?”   
  
You gave him a knowing smile as you spoke. “One I hope I never have to use on a person I’m kin with.”   
  
Signless closed his mouth before giving a bit of a nervous laugh. “When did you get so mysterious?”   
  
You chuckled; “When you weren’t looking I can assure you but if you would excuse me I have to get going. I have to make it past the Pass before mid-night to be on track. I can not afford to be late Signless or you wouldn’t get the men you need for the final sermon.”   
  
Signless hummed lightly before bowing at you in a respectful manner. “I would have liked to have taken you to the Pass but it seems we are not prepared to leave yet.”Signless looked at Psiioniic who was still asleep. “I wouldn’t keep you as I know you are wanting to leave now. So let us see you out then Y/n.”   
  
You bowed back as much as you dared before you both laughed. “Of course M’lord.”   
  
Signless was first through the door before you then Disciple and Dolorosa. He could see just for a moment that you didn’t change. You were in the middle between Dolorosa and Disciple with your one hand locked with Disciple’s hand swing them and talking to Dolorosa about any last minute details.   
  
It was a quiet journey down the stairs and to the stables. You had asked the young stable troll to fetch you Pride before slipping him some boondollar’s in thanks. You had turned your attention to Disciple who you nuzzled the side of your head with as you let go of her hand. Dolorosa who waved at you as you spoke and waved at them. “See you guys later! Don’t forget to write alright or I will haunt you down!”   
  
Your good-byes were interrupted for a moment as the young troll presented Pride who snorted. You smiled before thanking the young troll who quickly made himself disappear from the groups sights. You turned your attention from Pride was struggling to lean down for you to get on.   
  
You knew it’d take him a minute so you turned to Signless who had placed his hand on your shoulder. You looked at Signless as he thanked you. You smiled before giving him an hug before placing an hand on the side of his neck. “Regardless of everything Signless no matter what has happened in the past. You are still what I consider my brother. So remember you need anything and I’ll wring the Highblood to do it yeah?”   
  
Signless laughed before nodding he placed an hand on the side of your neck. “Yeah I will remember that my Kin.”   
  
You winked at him as you both parted. You gave Disciple and hug before slipping her an small note as Pride moved down to let you on. You moved onto Pride as one hand held and cradled the grubling as the other held onto Pride’s reins as he stood up. “See you when this is all over! Come boy it's time to go home! I’m sure Gluttons and the Highblood are waiting.”   
  
You nudged Pride’s sides as he shot out from his standing position into an full run. The group waved at your retreating form well Disciple clenched the note tighter in her hand giving an truly huge smile. Finding the Highblood was rather easy fair but getting to him as another story.

You had traveled through the canyon with little problem. The only thing that even remotely bugged you as when a dragon like creature had stared at you both as Pride ran away from it heading towards the direction in which you both were heading.   
  
It wasn’t long before you both were in the safety of the forest walking along the dirt road. But when you just relaxed is when Pride stopped as he snorted glaring ahead of you. You frowned before gripping his reins harder. You gave a hushed whisper; “What is it?”   
  
Pride looked at you before looking again as his ear’s flickered. You tensed as you looked around you which caused you to clench Kurloz’s tighter to you. “P-pride?”   
  
The beast snorted shaking his head before going into a fast canter down the road as his ears flicking wildly as you stared at him unsure of the problem. Pride snorted as he let out a sound which sounded like more of a cheer before he started in a fast run to whatever he found. You held onto him as best you could unsure what was going on with your beast. You were looking at him till you heard a loud shout of cheer. “Y/n!”   
  
Your face brighten up seeing Glutton and Redglare coming down the road. You laughed as Pride was still running at his brother. It had been months since you seen them last so you gave a equal shout of surprise and cheer. “Glutton! Redglare!”   
  
The hoof-beasts under you both run into each other nudging and giving sounds of happiness seeing each other after so long. Redglare laughed before she moved Glutton to be beside you. The teal troll wrapped you up in a hug even well you both were still mounted. “Y/n! Oh it’s so good to see you hehe. Here I thought I’d have to leave to go search for you.”   
  
You wrapped a arm around her laughing. “I’m sorry I couldn't send a talon-beast as mine hasn’t come back yet.I assume it is because the Highblood is using him hopefully.”   
  
As you both broke away Redglare dismissed it. “You’re here now and that’s all that matters.”   
  
You nodded as you straighten out on Pride before your eyes glanced to Glutton who was staring at you. “And would you look at that Glutton you’ve grown! Look at those muscles and face.”   
  
You reached out to the other beast who rubbed his nose against your hand as he pranced in one place much to Redglare's dismay. “He’s not the only one you know. Pride’s gotten bigger as well.”   
  
You looked up at Pride before Redglare again. “Really? I thought as much but I wasn’t sure.”Pride snorted loudly as Glutton shook Redglare on his back. You patted Pride’s neck as Redglare nudged Glutton. “Alright, alright. Your as crabby as your master some times.”   
  
Redglare looked at you as she spoke; “Glutton will lead us back to the Inn where I’ve been staying and waiting for you.”   
  
You nodded as you both were almost shoulder to shoulder as you both rode on together. Redglare seemed to start to speak at one point possibly tired to the sudden silence between you both. “I’m glad I was able to catch you. My Dragon lusus was getting impatient with waiting so was Glutton.”   
  
You snorted as you directed your comment to the other beast; “The oats weren’t any good were they boy?” Glutton nodded his head as he walked.   
  
You gave a chuckle as Redglare led you both to the Inn where Redglare had been staying at. Redglare whistled as she slid down off of Glutton before she motioned for you to follow her. As you slid down a young lime blood had appeared taking Glutton’s and Pride’s reins. Glutton was more willing to follow the troll then Pride was. You looked at Redglare who stood beside you.   
  
You had a unhappy face as you spoke; “Where’s he taking them?”   
  
Redglare felt her lips twitch at the tone of your voice well weren’t you the copy paw-beast. You seemed to glare at her before she responded. “They’ll be fine he’s just taking them to the stable Y/n. Everything’s okay, he’s not going to sell them or sacrifice them to the Empress.”   
  
You grunted at Redglare a little. “I would hope not for his life.”   
  
Redglare chuckled lightly as she gestured you to follow her. Redglare had took you too one of the rooms she had gotten a few days earlier as she thought it was best that you and her shared a room for the night.   
  
As you both filed in and you had the chance to place your bag down Redglare was struck by curiousity. She didn’t see a grub carrier anywhere on you and you did smell like grubling. You stared at Redglare who seemed to be looking at you and your body as if trying to figure something out. You felt your lips twitch in a smirk. “I have to hide him you know. He’s to little for the weather and I couldn’t have him getting sick now can I.”   
  
Redglare glanced at you before nodding before it clicked in where it was. “So that’s where his little grub huh?”   
  
You nodded lightly as you undid your cloak before undoing the blanket sling. Redglare gave a little peek to see the sleeping grub in your arms. He looked like a dead ringer for his material donor. He didn’t have a lick of you in him but she guessed it was for the best. Redglare looked at you as you sighed heavily. You spoke with sudden worry in your voice. “Redglare?”   
  
Redglare frowned; “Yeah?”   
  
You bit your lip as you looked at her and she could see the haunted look of sadness and fear. “How’s the Highblood doing? I... I haven’t got any letters from him in quite a few weeks and the last I heard anything I was told he was injured when the hive got leveled and Darkleer told me that they were on the run with the landship.”   
  
Redglare looked down at you before smiling. “The Highblood’s fine and so fine in fact he was killing trolls within the hour. I’m not surprised you haven’t heard anything they most likely the reason is because all of there talon-beasts and any going out were killed which is why yours hasn’t returned yet. How else would have Darkleer had found you and I knew where you would generally be?”   
  
You gave a light smile dancing around the true question a little; “Darkleer sent you?”   
  
Redglare shook her head; “No...”   
  
You gave a half confused looked; “Don’t tell me the Highblood sent you?!”   
  
Redglare gave a smug look as she teased. “Then I won’t but he sure was angry when he told me to fetch you as Darkleer was needed to go back to his work and I was leaving to go to the last village for the final sermon but he wanted me to see to it that you could get back. I think he called me motherfucker seven times maybe eight by the time he was done his command.”   
  
You snorted in a laugh as you looked at Redglare. “Yeah that sounds like him.” You both laughed making a bit of fun against the Highblood a little.   
  
For the rest of the night, you and Redglare had a rather peaceful time with each other much to the teal’s surprise. She had thought Kurloz was going to be like the Highblood as in demanding things and attention. But the baby was happy to be able to have her fingers as a play thing like your own. Redglare took the time to get a bit adjusted to the infant she knew she’d wouldn’t see again for a while to come. By the time the moons rose again you and Redglare were ready to leave the Inn.   
  
You were currently sitting on top of Pride with his reins in your hands. Redglare was standing beside Glutton before she tied his rein’s to Pride’s reins. “Glutton’s going to take you back to the Highblood. It’s only half a night trip from here.”   
  
You frowned a little. “You’re not going to come back?”   
  
Redglare shook her head. “No I have to make sure the Signless and the others are safe inside the village. Can't let them get this far only to meet the bubbles.”   
  
You laughed a little nodding. “That’s true but promise me you’ll be safe too. Yeah?”   
  
Redglare nodded; “I promise, now off you three go the Highblood’s waiting for you cause you know how much he likes waiting.” You snorted before nodding as you and the two hoof-beasts parted Redglare waved you off till she couldn’t see you anymore. Redglare smiled brightly before walking to the valley to catch a ride from her dragon mother. “I’m happy for the goof. Let’s hope this works out... Right T/n?” Redglare looked up into the night as she slowly disappeared into the shadows of the forest.   
  
You and the hoof-beasts had gotten considerately far in which during that time; you had untied Gluttons reins from Prides and took off his bridal now that he was tall enough that his head could rest in your lap as they walked. But you knew he was also looking for some affection as it had been months since he got your kind of affection. You could only gave him a scratch behind his ear as you were holding onto Pride’s reins and you were a arm down. It was a rather easy journey to the landship other then that. Kurloz had fallen asleep and the beasts were quiet so they didn’t wake him up and like Redglare said it took you half the night to get to the landship which was on the border of the grass line and desert.   
  
As you started to get close you could finally see it. The landship wasn’t huge but large and it had a sloppy purple paint job to hide the dulled red under it. As you three got close to the ship Pride jerked to the right as Glutton jerked left. You shouted as where you once was now a smoking hole caused from a hit of a gun.   
  
You looked up to see three Bluebloods standing there with angry looks on there faces. You looked at the bluebloods who held there weapons at you. You frowned before speaking as that of a Highblood would as it was sadly out of habit; “Let me by gutter bloods! The Highblood is waiting for me.”   
  
Two of the bluebloods hissed and the other one taunted you as he spoke. “Take one more step and your dead lowblood!”   
  
You sighed before looking at Glutton who had come back over to you as he looked like he was going to kill them. “Glutton could you help me?” Glutton snorted as he grinned before he started to run at them you could hear his hoofs thundered under him as he chased the bluebloods around trying to squish them under his hooves. And with the guards busy you nudge Pride forward just enough so you were at the steps to go into the landship. As you slid off Pride’s back you smiled at him patting his face as you took off his bridal with ease. “Go have fun with your brother and relax a little.” Pride nudged your cheek before he ran off to help Glutton.   
  
You smiled before you turned your back and walked through the open landship door. You shuffled along looking around the ship. You were in awe about the place. You had never seen anything like it before and were naturally curious. As you glanced around you could feel how empty the place was.   
  
As you turned one corner you heard someone shout. “Mistress Y/n!”   
  
You whipped your head around to see Qinkal staring at you with watery eyes. You smiled; “Qinkal! You're alive! Oh excellent I’m so glad. Darkleer wouldn’t tell me who made it!” You smiled at her even as the Jade’s face changed into a relieved but sorrowful one. You gave a little smile before you walked to her. “Qinkal?”   
  
The Jade suddenly wrapped her arms around you and pulled you in tightly to her. “Oh Mistress... I’ve been so worried about you.”   
  
You wrapped a arm around her before you chuckled. “Watch how tightly you hold me there Qinkal or you’ll squish Kurloz.”   
  
Qinkal moves a little to collect herself as you move your hand up and brush the tears away gently. It was a out of place pale gesture that the Jade didn’t mind. “Kurloz?”   
  
You nodded before gesturing under your cloak. “Kurloz.”   
  
Qinkal blinked as you pulled your hand away from her as she smiled at you a little; “Truly?”   
  
You nodded; “Truly but I will talk more with you later if that is okay Qinkal. I’m trying to find the Highblood...” You gave a exhausted and dramatic sigh which had her laugh.   
  
“You’re not that far from him Y/n. Straightdown that way.” She pointed to right of you down the opposite side of the hall. “Till you hit the draped material then follow that. He’s in his circus throne room sitting there waiting. I’ll take your bag for you.” You nodded lightly before passing off the bag. “I’ll put it in the Highblood’s room for you.”   
  
You bowed lightly. “If you would excuse me Qinkal I have a mate to see.” You winked at her before she smiled and bowed at you. Qinkal stood there clenching your bag smiling as she watched you barrel down the hall in a fast walk. Qinkal missed your upbeat attitude but more then that she was just so happy you were back now everything was right within the world.   
  
As you moved down the hall you had come to see draping material like Qinkal had said. But unlike the material you remembered from the hive this material was different colors. You paused for a moment as Kurloz started to fuss in his sleep under the second shirt. “Okay, okay one second baby boy.”   
  
You paused as you undid your cloak taking it off as you draped it over your arm as you started to pull at the shirt. You took off the shirt before stuffing it in your back pocket some and putting your cloak back on as it was still a tad cold in the landship. Once you were done and Kurloz stopped squirming you continued on your way. It wasn’t long before you came up to a curtain of doors. You frowned before moving your arm up to push the material out of the way.   
  
As you pressed forward you came into a very tall room with splashes of color and material. You glanced around a little as you moved forward into the room. As your eyes scanned they fell on the only person in the room. The Highblood had his back against his throne chair and his legs were crossed thankfully right to left.   
  
You gave a lazy smile seeing the Highblood who growled a little as you gave a small laugh. “I’m back Highblood." The Highblood snorted before he rested his head on his fist glaring at you. You waited for a moment to hear him say anything to you but he didn’t. You smiled though regardless as you looked up at the Highblood who stared down at you as you walked up to him. “I have someone who’s been waiting to see you.”   
  
The highblood shifted from an bored expression and lifted his head from his closed fist. You moved your cloak on behind you before the Highblood narrowed his sights on the sling around your shoulder. “Tiny motherfucker...?”   
  
You smirked as you undid the sling letting it fall around your arms before shifting it around the grubling. Kurloz who seemed to waken up by his father’s loud voice. The tiny baby gave a rather cute little yawn before he smiled looking up at you and the Highblood. “Kurloz is about a couple weeks old so you haven’t missed much.”   
  
You moved up the steps till you were in front of the Highblood who spoke. “Give him to me motherfucker.”   
  
You adjusted yourself as you past your son to the Highblood well you spoke. “Just be careful with his head.”   
  
The Highblood looked at you before staring at the grub in his hand and arms. “Is it mine motherfucker?” You gave an deadpan look at him. “No, it’s Pride’s can’t you tell he’s got hoofs, a tail, and all... Of course he’s yours you dolt!”   
  
The Highblood looked at the tiny grubs face as you settled onto the arm of his throne. His grub had clear purple eyes which stared into his own tinted purple. The Highblood was amused that he had an mess of curly hair and his horns to match. It reached out it’s hand before making a cooing sound. The Highblood gave a rare happy smile as he let his grubling take his finger. He knew other weak vile grubs would have cried but not his tiny motherfucker; no he had his carrier’s courage.   
  
The Highblood pulled at his finger a little but the grubling had a very strong grip and was gnawing on his knuckle. “Motherfucking miracles...” As you looked at father and son you couldn’t help but feel this was all worth it.   
  
Highblood ending:   
  
It had been 2.5 sweeps since then and the land had been locked in a very bloody civil war it was the royalists of the old era against the rebellion of the new era. Even though you and the Highblood weren’t personally at the final sermon you got the jest of it from the bluebloods the Highblood send.   
  
It seemed from then that the two Empress’s came head to head with each other. The old cruel one versus the new peaceful one. Everyone nearly dropped there jaws when word got out that the rebellion had an new Empress to take over the old one. It took sweep and a half for the fighting to end and the New Empress to take over.   
  
Even though peace as been going for a sweep the fights still broke out between the two old forces. During the main campaign of the rebellion the Highblood hadn’t pull his forces away and he had personally helped Signless and the others in a fight or two.   
  
But he was forced to bow out of fighting after some Empress Loyalists had destroyed part of the landship you and one third of the hive were living in. It was to dangerous for not just you but baby Kurloz and the Highblood couldn’t risk it. So he retired from his position and left his land trading his clubs and land-ship in for two little gypsy like wagons and oddly an art brush.   
  
It was both a happy time and sad time as you both left everyone behind like Darkleer, Qinkal, and many others but you still kept it touch. Buto you both still had Pride and Glutton the two beasts would never leave you on your own. Life was oddly comfortable and there was never a dull moment everyday was full of surprises.   
  
You had awoken a little as you felt someone’s hands pull you in closer to an rather firm and big chest as the sound of a light rain tinging off the metal like roof on the some what tiny gypsy wagon.   
  
You gave a soft sound of protest as the person nuzzled there face into your hair. You grumbled lightly as you heard an baby like giggle coming from behind the door before a shushing sound over it. Your eyes were still closed as you spoke. “Our tiny monsters are awake...”   
  
Your answer from the Highblood was an nipped ear with lowly “Motherfuckers can motherfucking wait.”   
  
You smiled before you both laid in the rather warm nest. It wasn’t long before you both twitched at the sound of the door opening with two tiny child like honks had neither of you willingly wanting to get up. Even as one kept calling for the Highblood. “Dad! Dad! It’s time to motherfucking get up! You promised you’d motherfucking take us to the motherfucking village!”   
  
You peaked open an eye a little bit to see Kurloz trying to move the Highblood’s foot from over your legs before he seemed to crawl onto the bed on the Highblood’s side before doing the same thing but with his arm. The Highblood not being blessed with any form of care pushed Kurloz away with his arm causing the two and half sweep old toddler to fall off the nest with a rather loud shout of ‘motherfucker’.   
  
He meaning the Highblood had left pillows around the nest since it was quiet normal from Kurloz to be pushed off the bed by him. You mumbled lightly as you spoke; “Your sons are awake it seems...”   
  
You felt this time an tinier and light body pulled into the nest on your side before crawling over a little as the Highblood hummed deeply as he spoke. “*Before motherfucking sunrise they’re your motherfucking sons.”   
  
You loafed your arms out in front giving a bit of an stretch some as you did you felt your arms not an moment later get pushed up some as the littlest child pulled your shirt up you knew what one it was since both you and the Highbllod only had two. But the child had gone under your shirt and started to suckle from you gently.   
  
You a bit unwillingly at this point sighed a little as you opened your eyes some to see an rather cute spotted diapered baby butt sticking out from under your top. “You couldn’t wait could you Gamzee?”   
  
There was an huffed before you moved the blankets a bit down and then moved your shirt a little by the collar to see if he was alright. You smiled a bit seeing what was on his face before patting his back. You looked a bit in front of you to see Kurloz looking at you over the side of the nest. His face was all distorted with the way he tried to do his own face paint. You smiled; “You got into daddy’s face paint again didn’t you?”   
  
You felt the Highblood stir a bit at that as a low grumble as he moved his head from your hair. Kurloz glared a little to the Highblood before huffing with all the confidence only one of his children would have. “I wicked mama had motherfucking done my motherfucking wicked face because I’m a real motherfucking Subjugglator; and so that motherfucking dad could motherfucking take us to the motherfucking village like he motherfucking promised too.”   
  
There was an louder honking laugh it sounded a bit cruel. “That little motherfucker is no motherfucking subjugglating face paint that's something an motherfucking face I’ve motherfucking made with my motherfucking clubs of rightousness have made with an vermin blood.”   
  
You sighed a little as Kurloz glared more growling. Yup he was his fathers son. “I will end you motherfucking vermin blood!”   
  
Kurloz yelled in an child like war cry as he literally ran around the nest to the Highblood’s side an got up before he bounced on his side trying to fight the Highblood. You laughed as the Highblood rolled off you to play fight and pin his son down. “Remember to be gentle Highblood, he’s got tiny bones.”   
  
The Highblood snorted before Kurloz headbutted his father in the face with his forehead. The Highblood growled in a bit of pain as he hurdled himself and Kurloz up by the foot so the child was upside down. Kurloz giggled of course he knew the Highblood wouldn’t keep him this way for long. “I’ll motherfucking teach you motherfucking whelp.”   
  
You watched a bit as the Highblood moved from the nest to the door which was attached to another wagon before leaving the door open some. You called lightly at him; “Get me a warm cloth when you come back as well Highblood!”   
  
There was an growl of annoyance before another in fussing. You shook your head chuckling as you settled into an bit of an nap. It wasn’t like you could move well Gamzee was nursing. If it was anything you knew about the five month old baby was he took is time rather you had things to do or not. You even move an inch regardless if he was in the sling or not he started to wail and cry. It was the laziness he got from his father you assumed.   
  
You hummed a bit awake again when the sound of the door being kicked open at you look up to see your Highblood and Kurloz. It took you a second or two remember that it was him which thankfully his face paint cleared it up for you because instead of the long and rugged mane he had it was now short. This happened after your wagon was attacked when someone remembered who he was. So you made good on your promise and cut all his hair off and now the only way you’d know it was him was from the face paint design on his face.   
  
Kurloz looked like the Highblood in his earlier days his black curly locks were getting long. “Here motherfucker.” You grabbed the cloth from the Highblood before placing it over the side of the nest even as he continued to speak. “Motherfucker I’m taking my motherfucking whelp to the motherfucking village so he’ll motherfucking stop motherfucking whining. Do we motherfucking need anything? Cause the tiny motherfucker isn’t going to be motherfucking letting you motherfucking move any motherfucking time soon.”   
  
You paused for an second before nodding about what he said. “You need more paint, hay or that weird cheap flour for Pride and Glutton...” You listed an rather long list of things the place needed. The Highblood glared at you as you smiled. “You asked what we needed.”   
  
The Highblood snorted before showing his fangs. “We’ll motherfucking go to town before we motherfucking leave this motherfucking area. Come on little motherfucking Kurloz.”   
  
Kurloz just could grab onto one of the Highblood’s fingers as he walked out of your bedroom. “The boons are under the troll skull and be back by Midnight!” There was an loud snort before the sound of the other door opening and slamming shut. You smiled as you thought what a good father.   
  
During the span for three hours you had finally been released from duties as far as nursing went and it stop raining. You had washed Gamzee’s face before redoing the paint a little making it more of an clown like before you put Gamzee who was babbling about into a sling so you could get the wagon ready to leave. You had moved the pair of you out of the wagon and had as well let out a now giant sized Pride and Glutton out from there makeshift fence so they could gaze about.   
  
You had busily yourself around fixing the wagon’s outside and collapsing things to get it ready to move. You both were going to the general direction of where Signless and the others had built there hives more or less for a social call then anything. As you busied about for the other two hours you had finally sat on the lush grass and let Gamzee out of the sling and onto the ground. He giggled before patting at the grass unlike other baby’s he loved the feel of the grass on him. You more thought he like the action of pulling the grass out of the ground then anything.   
  
He screamed in baby like delight as you watched him. It wasn’t long before you were playing with him and like all play time it ended with Gamzee in tears. Gamzee had an habit of making himself a bit lonely when you played where’s the baby. As you sat there rubbing his back shushing him you couldn’t help but hear the whine turn into a coo.   
  
You looked behind you to see the Highblood and Kurloz. Highblood had of course nothing in his hands but Kurloz’s fingers and Kurloz seemed to be brushing off something off his shirt. You waved lightly causing Kurloz to let go of his father's fingers before running over to you. You having had let Gamzee down as he wanted to go to his father. You watched as he toddle like ran to his father it was common enough for the childs to run to one of you.   
  
But today was a bit different since Gamzee was both a baby and not to good on his feet while Kurloz had not master the act of tying his shoes both seemed to trip at the same time and more or less whacked into each other. You looked wide eyed as two sharp cries echoed instead of happy ones.   
  
You moved fast as the pair whacked into each other. You were nothing compared to the Highblood who had lifted both of his kids off the ground by a foot. The cries of pain quickly stopped as they turned into laughs as he gave them an tiny shake.   
  
The Highblood shook his head before lifting them higher to look at them. Gamzee grabbed onto his father's nose who honked at the infant causing him to laugh. Kurloz just laughed as the Highblood walked over to you. He placed Kurloz down and disposed of Gamzee into your waiting hands. The Highblood settled up against you as you palmed Gamzee’s face in motherly worry. The Highblood rubbed a finger under Gamzee's chin who gave an tiny gurgled baby purr.   
  
The Highblood turned his attention down to Kurloz who was rubbing his head lightly where both he and Gamzee whacked heads. The Highblood knelt down on one knee in front of him.“Tough motherfucker?”   
  
Kurloz nodded. “Tough motherfucker!”   
  
The Highblood gave an twitched smile before patting Kurloz’s head. Kurloz loved when his father did that it made him feel like he was just as strong as he was. He wanted to be as strong as his father was someday. The Highblood spoke to him in a gruff way. “Come motherfucker lets help wicked mama to get this place motherfucking sorted.”The Highblood moved his hand before mumbling at the child. “See if we motherfucking can’t get her to pay more motherfucking wicked treats too.”   
  
Kurloz jumped and the Highblood frowned as you scowled. “I heard that!” Both looked at each other before laughing as you knelt to Kurloz and gave him a motherly hand over to make sure he was alright too as you spoke. “Well you can both work for the treats. The Fence needs to be put away.”   
  
As the Highblood straighten out all he did to you was snort lightly at you which you did back looking ready enough to fight back even with Gamzee asleep and drooling on your shoulder. The Highblood seemed to give in a little as he looked down at Kurloz who was looking up at him. “Come my motherfucking whelp looks like the wicked mama mutant wants us to do motherfucking powerful motherfucking highblood things.”   
  
Kurloz’s eyes sparkled a little before nodding. You winked at him a little before you went to call Pride and Glutton to come back in for hook up to the wagons well you placed Gamzee in the sling. The Highblood walked with Kurloz holding onto his pant leg smiling.   
  
The Highblood couldn’t help but feel complete even as he got little to no help from Kurloz but he praised the youngster anyways. As the Highblood looked slightly at you as he leaned against the wagon, he smiled as Kurloz ran to tell you what he just did all on his 'own'. You seemed to smile as you hooked the beasts in before winking at the Highblood. The Highblood can't help to think that this was all he ever needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * That’s wrong by human standards if you having contractions that’s the one thing you should do his walk around or pace it helps ease the pain of the contractions and among other things. *Blushes* This is very awkward....
> 
> * I had to sneak this in the Lion King reference. But what the Highblood means is that when Kurloz and Gamzee are sleep that’s when they’re his kids because there not bothering him but during the time they are up they’re your kids.


	44. Our Journey: Dolorosa Route Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One choice, one action. For every one choice made another made an different one. So many timelines and variables. It's an consistent flow of what could have been, what can be, and should have happened. For every action there is an reaction... what if you choice differently?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize now I haven't done a full good edit on the chapter so I apologize for anything spelt wrong, missing words, or sentence confusion. I will edit it shortly but I'm nearly done chapter 2 as Chapter one was posted back in November on DA.

Dolorosa Route  
  
Chapter 1  
  
You would run you had to get away from them and the attacks. You felt betrayed and your were hurt. You took off pushing past the weaker part of the circle. You hissed as one of their arrows hit the side of your waist. You looked to see it left a deep cut across but it was enough to were you placed your hand on the wound to keep it from bleeding out onto the ground. The additional worry was it caused a burning and the heat that you were starting to feel. You shook the thought from you head as you ran. You looked for your shoulder to see that you were somehow faster then them.   
  
As you run down the street you whipped your head around. Where do you run to lose them; Alleyway, Run then hid to lose them, run to the water, or just keep running. You knew you couldn’t out run them forever. You best bet was to get far enough away so that you could hid somewhere. You figured maybe the alleyway way with it’s maze like quality would be an good spot.   
  
As you started to hide to the alleyway an blueblood pops up which had you stop from hiding in there. You hissed as you stop and turned and tailed it away from him. Everywhere you ran an blueblood was there or had spotted you. You were running down the side streets when you noticed roofs that expanded out blocking the views from above some. You smiled panting and huffing. You sudden hissed holding your side. It burned and stunt from the sweat that was dripping down your body from running so much. You were somewhat relieved to hit an more protective area.   
  
At least now the only blueblood's that could see you were from the roofs if there were anything. You looked down each street way to see if anyone of them open. Your paced slowed dramatically from the wound on your waist to you feeling your temperature rising very high. You were running out of time as you knocked on each door to get someone to take pity on you. No one would open there doors for you. You guessed it would be dangerous to if not knowing if it was a blueblood or not.   
  
You collapsed side ways against an wooden wall still by some miracle on your feet. You raised your head sweat dripped off your nose as the images in front of you; were as if the sun was out and everything was brighten. You gripped the wood looking at the last two places. You stared which shop the left or the right. You choose the right side even thought it seemed less protected it offered more in the fact it seemed to look like it wouldn't be a place to hid someone.  
  
As you dragged your feet and body to the door you ended up a little short of the door. You slide down the wall sitting on your butt. You were right beside the door which you looked at. You took the hand off your wound and knocked on the door. “Please... Please... open up... I beg of you...” You chanted lightly as your eyes fluttered as you moved your head to point ahead of you.   
  
You coughed heavy before you heard whispering from the other side of the door. “Mistress it’s only an little one I am not leaving it to be butchered by the bluebloods'!”   
  
Someone seemed to bark back. “It’s hardly small Qinlop! It’s looks just barely out of wigglehood! It should know better-!”   
  
The younger voice seemed to bark back. “My shop my rules! Don’t like it stay in the back!” There was a huff then stomping sounds.   
  
You looked a to the side of you a little as you heard the door open. “Come on little one, come in here before the bluebloods get you.” You tried to smile at the troll thanking it but you just nodded deeply. You tried to stand up but your legs wouldn’t support you.   
  
The younger troll grabbed you before you fall onto the ground which was when it got a good look at your cloak. The red ‘X’ sow lines on the top of the hood marked you under the Signless group. The troll frowned lightly so young and such a risk taker. The younger troll shifted you into her arms to carry you. Before closing the door and placing the wood across the door. It walked to the behind the service counter that wrapped around the somewhat back area. Your eyes opened up a bit to see what looked like clothing materials. You grunted softly before closing them again.   
  
The younger troll opens the door after moving the two stack of boxes. “Dolorosa I have an friend of yours here. Please come and take her.”   
  
Dolorosa peaks up to see it was you. She hurried to take you from the youngster. Concern bubbled up her throat as did relief. She was so worried when the bluebloods had attack they had caught or killed you. As Dolorosa moved from the stairs the elder placed down the hack and placed the boxes on it.   
  
Which was well Dolorosa moved back to her corner before she settled back down she shifted you lightly so you were resting on her shoulder. She brushed her fingertips against your face to awake you. You were reeking of the smell of blood. “Y/n, Y/n, child I need you wake for me.”   
  
You huffed heavily before opening an slivers of e/c eyes. You gurgled her name before she shushed you. “Where is the wound child.” Dolorosa watched as you moved your hand away from your side the sound of peeling flesh had her frown. You whimpered lightly as Dolorosa shushed you again with her hand on the back of your head patting it. “Shush Y/n shush.”  
  
Dolorosa moved quickly as she could with you. Dolorosa lifted the bit of your shirt to have an look at the wound. She frowned seeing the wound. It looked deep and somewhat large. Dolorosa didn’t wait long before she was pulling at what supplies she had. You knew there had to be some sort of poison on in the wound but she didn’t know what it was or the amount. She also wasn’t the poison person int eh group Psiioniic was.   
  
Dolorosa would just have to care for you the best she could. Dolorosa pulled out the waterskin of hers, a cloth,sewing kit, her homemade suave, and what bandages she had. Dolorosa moved you slightly so her head was down. Her hand came up and brushed the bits of hair from your face. “Y/n this is going to hurt for an moment child. I would rather not do these up it is needed so don’t push me away okay.” You groaned lightly at her which she sighed.   
  
Dolorosa didn’t really want to do this but it was for the best. She cradled you a bit as she placed her hand over your mouth as she tugged your shirt a bit to the side moving it away from where the shoulder met your neck. Dolorosa clenched her jaw before sinking her teeth into that spot. You gripped onto her clothes lightly before opening your eyes as much as you could. The light hurt your eyes and Dolorosa being so glow like light hurt them. The pain seemed to ebb away as did you awareness. You past out as you felt Dolorosa’s tongue against your skin.   
  
Dolorosa pulled away from you after the bleeding had stopped she hoped that would ease any pain she was about to inflict on you. Dolorosa used the waterskin to pour water onto the wound for two reasons one to clear the area so she could have an better look the other was to dilute the poisons concentration on and in your body. As Dolorosa patted away the water, blood, and anything else. Dolorosa inspected the clean wound know it thankful wasn’t as bad as she first thought.   
  
It was still an bit deep but it wasn’t an wide or long wounded. Dolorosa moved around a little grabbing her sewing kit and got that all ready before she started to stitch the wound close. She was rather thankful she had bite you it seemed it was the right thing to do other wise you would have been moving around to much to do these things the only thing she didn’t like was how high your temper had been getting but she knew she could care for you till she could get you to Psiioniic to help her figure it out.   
  
Dolorosa finished the stitch in no time and placed her suave a bit in, on, and around the wound to help the healing process. Lastly Dolorosa moved you a bit so you were sitting up some as she placed an very sad looking bandage on and around your body some to keep it on and protected. Once she was done she hoped that the bandage would hold long enough to keep on. Dolorosa moved you before placing you on her other shoulder. The piece of bandage seemed to be sticking so that fact let her relax more.   
  
Dolorosa sighed lightly looking at you as she grabbed another cloth before wetting it with the waterskin before ringing it out and placed on your forehead slightly before she rubbed the smears of dirt off your face from what she figured was from you running. She really didn’t know what happened to her son or Disciple. She knew she didn’t have to worry much since the pair could take care of themselves but the mother in her couldn’t help but worry.   
  
Since she and Psiioniic had escaped through another channel. Psiioniic herself was in the shop in front of this one the teller wasn’t going to put both of them in her place cause it was easier to get by with one. Well at least that saved one pause for worry for her at least you were safe and with her. She just hoped nothing happened like the blueblood's finding the pair of you. She needed to get you to Psiioniic to see what poison had been seeped into your blood.   
  
Psiioniic may seemed like an jerk and asshole to you at times but deep down he was kindhearted and worried about you like the rest of them did. How could any of them not? You were just to cute looking but more then that you had a way of opening people up and getting them hope. You had the brightest smile and the air of curiousity about you. You made sure nothing was ever dull and a consistent reminder of what they were fighting for.   
  
Dolorosa pressed your head back to the crook of her neck before giving an tired sigh. It seemed the emotion turmoil and trying to keep you safe had made her sleepy. She shrugged it off a little nap couldn’t hurt besides she’d have to tend to you an a hour or so. Dolorosa closed her eyes lightly listening to the sounds of your breathing.   
  
A sudden sound of walking at Dolorosa’s eyes snap open. Dolorosa whipped her head around to see what as going out and where she was. She remember quickly that you both were in the storage cellar of the material shop. Dolorosa wondered what was going on till you made an small sound of pain which caused him to look at you. Your face was still flushed and your fever had not gone down but it didn’t get higher which was an good sign but you still looked like you were in serve pain which was concerning.   
  
Then a sudden bang had her snap her head from you to look up at the wooden ceiling. Dolorosa placed a hand on your head as she clenched you closer as the sounds of heavier foot steps were seeming to walk around a lot upstairs. Dolorosa set her jaw would the bad luck not stop. She had to suppress a hiss as she heard the boxes above you two fall over and the door open.   
  
Dolorosa moved her cape a bit around the pair of you as she heard foot steps on the steps and the older troll. “Please there is nothing there! Just wires and old items that need to returned!” Dolorosa clenched you closer as she could hear and see the blueblood troll before her.   
  
It was only one of them which sent off warnings bells. But if given the chance she could talk her way out of this she was an Jade after all. Dolorosa was ready to control her Jade protective traits when the blueblood turned his head. Dolorosa’s eyes widen to see it was one of the bluebloods that offered his serves to Signless as an inside man.   
  
He looked at Dolorosa then down at you. “I’m going to check around to see if what she says is true. She won’t mind me opening some boxes....”   
  
An shout of okay from upstairs had him walk to behind the stairs where you both were. The blueblood knelt down sitting on his heels.   
  
Dolorosa spoke first; “Jyvlin-”   
  
The blueblood shook his head his voice gruff sounding. “The answer is no. The place is completely surrounded I'm sorry i tried to get them to left me alone but no luck. Your other friends are safe but you two are in trouble.”   
  
Dolorosa flashed her fangs at the blueblood troll which he flashed his own back. “You can‘t talk your way out Dolorosa. We know one of the Signless’s inner group members went down this way and there was evidence that there is someone in here. You are not escaping from here.”   
  
Dolorosa whispered at him; “Isn’t there something you can do? This child wouldn’t make it if she doesn’t get to Psiioniic. She’s been poisoned Jyvlin I don’t know-”  
  
Dolorosa knew Jyvlin was an kindhearted troll he wouldn’t wish death on an young troll. Jyvlin sighed looking at him then you again placing his hand on your face studying you. You gave an murmur before trying to weakly move your head. Jyvlin patted your face lightly before giving an deep sigh. “Where is the poison entrance?”   
  
Dolorosa moved your shirt up to show him the area she stitched up. Jyvlin knelt down before tracing the outside area and licking his finger. He grimaced, “That’s the strong stuff alright...”   
  
Dolorosa looked up at him hopefully till he heard an foot step starting to come down. “Are you done yet?”   
  
Jyvlin hissed. “Yes give me one fucking second I have to fucking look behind the stairs you idiots!”   
  
There was a scramble up stairs before Jyvlin looked back at Dolorosa. “There’s nothing I can do for her right know. An I know Psiioniic can't not without the counter I doubt he still has. ”   
  
Dolorosa’s eyes opened an fraction wider as Jyvlin got up rubbing the back of his head. “I’m sorry but I'm hands are tied Dolorosa. All we can do is pray that she does live till we get you back. It’s easier to give yourself up trust me. This is the only option I can see working out...”  
  
Dolorosa cussed lightly under her breath before taking and hand and rubbing her eyes in bothersome manner. Jyvlin clenched his jaw; “I can promise you this you both will be together in the Jade room I can say she’s your charge but that’s all I can do. The jade mothers there will have the counter she needs... But that's as good as I can get it for you. You’ll have to keep her and yourself alive till Signless acts to gets you both out.”   
  
Dolorosa nodded lightly before Jyvlin shifts lightly taking you from Dolorosa who offered you to him. Before digging into his pocket and throwing and regular shirt at her. “Put this on Jade mother so they think someone owns you.”   
  
Dolorosa nodded again lightly slipping the shirt on after undoing her more nicer material shirt. While she did that the blue blood troll slipped one on you too. Jyvlin looked at Dolorosa before nodding. “Well I didn’t find any traitors but i found two illegal slaves.”   
  
There was an whistle of impressed from up the stairs. “Two illegal’s slaves. Man that’s an bonus.”  
  
Jyvlin rolled his eyes before starting to become like an blue blood. He snarled at Dolorosa who looked away. “Come Jade slave.” Jyvlin walked up the steps you weakly giving sounds of pain.   
  
As Dolorosa came up the stairs the young troll who had shelter her was on the ground looking at the both of you. Tears started to bubble up at her eyelids. “Please leave them there are just-”   
  
An blueblood whacked her in the face. “Shut up your lucky we don’t kill you cause we get an bonus pay for slaves.”   
  
One of the blue bloods had a look at you. “Why didn’t you cull the mutant?” He snared which caused Dolorosa to hiss lightly flashing her fangs.   
  
Jyvlin snarled back at Dolorosa who looked away. “Because the female is a blue blood slave. You know how much we’ll get from a blue slave my brother? Besides she is this Jade mothers charge. You know how dangerous it is to do something to an Jade’s charge don’t you? Besides she will have to listen or something bad might happen to the wiggler right bitch? You got off on the idea didn’t you of having control over slaves?” Everyone in the room looked almost happy and laughed.   
  
The young troll wept lightly as Jyvlin turned his head. “Come brothers lets get them settled into the cage for delivery. I doubt they’ll be a fight.”  
  
Jyvlin started to move being very gentle with you. Dolorosa followed silently Jyvlin lead him to an wooden boxed wagon marked with the Grand Highblood's symbol. One blueblood was chewing on something before looking at them. “Last two?”   
  
Jyvlin nodded; “Yeah Gaxpoi, two slaves cuff the one behind me and this one should be fine she’s stinks of poison so I doubt she’d but up a fight.”  
  
Gaxpoi looked at Jyvlin before spitting on the ground. “Ship together?”   
  
Jyvlin nodded “Yes same owner.”   
  
Gaxpoi nodded before flipping up the door and untying the heavy blankets. Dolorosa clenched her jaw looking inside the wagon. About five other trolls were in the various bloods, ages, and slave status. Each lined one area of the caged up box. She could see that there was an psionic user in the wagon because the trolls eyes where covered its hands shackled to its feet as well as his neck to the floor and it looked about out of it because yellow saliva was dripping out of it’s mouth from the drugs they properly pumped into the poor creature. The others were just cuffed up either to the walls or floor. They were all squinting at the moons light. Jyvlin ushered the troll to cuff Dolorosa’s hand together. Dolorosa glared at the troll who was smirking at her. “Fine slave i guess her owner will be please to get her back. If not i may take her...”   
  
Jyvlin rolled his eyes. “Naw the boss will be keeping her and the blue here.”   
  
Gaxpoi looked wide eyed for a moment. “What tha’ mutant there?!”   
  
Jyvlin nodded  “Yeah we’ll feast go for a while my brother.”   
  
Gaxpoi tapped Dolorosa’s leg to get her moving. “Up slave.” before commenting back about the rarity of the find. Dolorosa gave a sorrowful look as she moved up into the wagon settling down perfectly where the spot was opened.   
  
Jyvlin moved up which made Dolorosa lift her arms up. Jyvlin placed you on Dolorosa’s lap not without you giving an horsey sound of pain. Jyvlin almost flinched at the sound and the scent of blood. Dolorosa slipped her arms around you pulling you in close feeling for the bandages that she discovered your skin was wet and the bandage had slipped off. She placed the bandage back on holding it down as Gaxpoi hummed; “Damn lets hope the bitch makes it then.”   
  
Jyvlin nodded a lightly as the troll moved to the front. Jyvlin slipped something under your shirt lightly before getting up. “Know ya’ll be nice and good in there. Ya’ll get water in a while so hang tightly till then.” Jyvlin closed the blankets tying them good and tight together before the clicking sound of the door closing. It was pitch dark in the wagon.  
  
A couple of minutes passed before everyone was jerked backward from the starting of the wagon moving. Dolorosa slip her hand grabbing whatever Jyvlin had placed in the lower portion of your shirt. What it was an vial Dolorosa shook it against his ear hearing a liquid sound. She grimaced lightly before popped off the lid and opened your mouth. Dolorosa looked to see a sliver of e/c eyes looking at him. “Drink this child it’ll help the pain.”   
  
A couple of the others looked at her as she popped the vial into your mouth. You did what you were told in your feverish haze. You sighed softly afterward. Dolorosa shifted you a little so your head was up resting against her chest. No one spoke to her as the wagon went she would get an very deadly looking glare from the troll in front of her but that was about it.   
  
Everyone knew not to mess with an Jade who was caring for an younger troll. All fall silent in the wagon there was the occasional drugged up laugh from the chained up yellow blood. Dolorosa would look down at you every so often to see how you were doing. You eyes were open e/c eyes seemed hazed and out of it but at least you were up.   
  
It seemed the Jade blood helped in easing the pain from know. Everything seemed to be alright considering you still had a high fever and you were murmuring odd things. “Color??? pie spine and Hiss going? Mmm da gif hum...mmm pie...hiss pie...spine hiss pie...mmm. Dark? Dark....travel? We travel mew?” You giggled out of it“Mew...mew? New! Meow...neo-”   
  
Dolorosa shushed you gently stroking your hair. “No not yet go to sleep child. Dare worry I’ll wake you when we can get going.”   
  
This caused you to yawn before you leaned a bit forward from you. Dolorosa sighed as she placed her hand on your forehead before taking it off. She wished she had an cloth and water to help keep it down. Dolorosa looked about the wagon this was so foreign to her.   
  
She had never in all her sweeps been in this position before. It was forbidden to slave Jades unless they were born to it. Dolorosa lost herself in thought till she looked down when you clenched her lightly. Dolorosa looked down to see you were clenching her shirt tightly asleep mumbling in gibberish thankfully. Dolorosa sighed lightly she was frustrated before being weird thankful that it seemed you couldn’t speak properly even more so you were trying.   
  
Dolorosa wondered if it was a good idea to let you keep so close to Disciple since you had started to meow and mew like you did just a couple of minutes go before giggling. Don’t get him wrong her loved Disciple as a she was her son’s mate but she was an bad influence at times as well. Dolorosa smiled lightly this helped take her mind off of the problem that was awaiting the both of you.  
  
As time dragged on the wagon would stop every so often to dish out water to them. That was a chore she was given one cup between the pair of you. She got you to drink some of it after having to coach you to drink it and swallow it before having the rest of the water herself. This process seemed to work enough for the other moments of watering.  
  
Dolorosa let the bumps of the wagon hitting something and the calls of the outside world help ease her troubling mind. She had to think of names for the both of you and other things to keep yourselves under a low profile as much as she could being an Jade and you a wiggler. The ride was long but not a days worth. She could hear the sounds of other wagons and shouting from other bluebloods. Dolorosa sighed as the wagon seemed to slow down before stopping. Those who were awake inside the wagon all looked to the wagon doors.   
  
“How many?”   
  
“About seven.”   
  
“Bloods?”   
  
“One mage, jade, orange, brown, two limes, and a blue.”   
  
“Really a blue?”   
  
“Yeah lucky huh?”  
  
“Shit I wish I was with you Gaxpoi.”   
  
“I know I can’t wait for the bonus.”   
  
“Alright open the door and get them out and into the line.”   
  
Gaxpoi spoke up; “Yeah yeah...”   
  
The other troll hummed lightly as they heard the door open and someone pulling the blankets to untie it. “Do you know what we are suppose to do with the blue?”   
  
“Nope you’d have to ask Jyvlin who left to see Darkleer. ”   
  
As the blankets opened everyone hissed to the moonlight. It was bright since they spend the whole time in darkness. “Alright get them in line and I’ll go find Jyvlin.”   
  
Gaxpoi moved into the wagon with the keys and started to uncuff the slaves from the walls and floor before pushing them out. He skipped the yellow blood leaving him to last since he kept someone else to help take him to the dungeon no doubt to sleep the drug off before being put to work. When he came to rest with the both of you he frowned. “Well now is your little bastard up?”   
  
Dolorosa pulled you in closer to her hissing lightly which caused Gaxpoi to rub his neck unsure. “I’ll take that as a no then...naw fuck i don't like this...”   
  
“You don't like to use your thinking-pan any Gaxpoi do you?” Gaxpoi turned to see Jyvlin standing there with Darkleer. Jyvlin had his hands at his hips before shooing Gaxpoi to deal with the other troll left.   
  
Dolorosa looked as Jyvlin climbed up into the wagon. “Hands Jade.”   
  
Dolorosa lifted up her arms so that Jyvlin could take you. Jyvlin shifted his arms under your legs and around your back pulling you close to him. Jyvlin straightened holding you before jumping down onto the ground.   
  
Dolorosa dropped her arms watching till Jyvlin flinched his head as a signal for him to move. “Come the Grand Highblood waits you both.”   
  
Darkleer offered her his hand which she took as he helped her down. She thanked him lightly before Darkleer turned his head and crossed his arms looking at you. “So this is the lowblood Jyvlin?”   
  
Jyvlin nodded; “Yes Sir Darkleer.”   
  
Darkleer sniffed the air lightly. “Though I would have to question this lowblood though...”   
  
Psiioniic tighten his grip on his hands as Jyvlin spoke. “I understand sir Darkleer but look at the her veins they are blue as well as her bruises.”   
  
Dolorosa frowned she didn’t remember seeing bruises on you. Dolorosa looked as well as   
Darkleer hummed lightly; “Show me common blood.” Jyvlin shifted you lightly and pulled down your shirt to show off the deep blue and purplish bruises on your shoulder and back.   
  
Darkleer hummed before nodding; “Alright common blood we’ll see what the...Grand Highblood wants to do about her. But i don’t understand why the Jade would be protective of it but we’ll find out.”   
  
Jyvlin smiled flashing his discolored and broken teeth. “That is easy Sir Darkleer she is her weakness. Why use beatings when there is something to torture her with no? As long as she doesn’t cause problems and does as she's told she gets to keep this...young...fresh...chuck-beast.” Jyvlin licked his lips laughing slightly eerily.   
  
Darkleer hummed lightly before making an motion to have Jyvlin walk forward and placing an hand on Dolorosa’s arm. “Come Jade the Grand Highblood awaits...” Dolorosa walked along with Darkleer glaring at other blue bloods who were smiling and snickering. Jyvlin seemed to clench you closer glaring at the other blue bloods. It seemed that it wasn’t the best sign. Dolorosa watched as the four of you came to giant ominous doors. The sounds of splattering and cries could be heard just beyond it.  
  
Darkleer nodded to one of the guards who disappeared into through the door. A booming laugh had the doors seemed to shake. “Motherfucking miracles being in the motherfucking lowbloods.”   
  
The guard popped out from behind the door with lime and olive stained shoes. “The Grand Highblood will see you Darkleer...”   
  
Darkleer nodded as Dolorosa moved forward as Jyvlin walked forward beyond the door. As she moved passed the door to sight before her was death in troll form. In the throne room like area was darker then the night itself torches on the walls flickered as if to afraid themselves to make light. What they did show was the sicken colors of fresh and dried blood on the walls. Rainbows of blood broken up every so often by an image of some horrible drawn figure. As she stared she could just make out what seemed to be happy scenes but she looked away finding that impossible.   
  
Darkleer pointed to the spot in front of Dolorosa. “Knelt lowblood.” Dolorosa knelt as she glared at the Highblood a little. Your sudden squeaks and shouts of pain had Dolorosa turn her head. Jyvlin was pressing on your wound trying to get you to sit down. It was enough to wake you and make you fight back as weak and pathetic as it was. Dolorosa felt her lips tremble as an low and rather threatening growl came up. Which caused Jyvlin stopped his assault on you. Though know that you were somewhat wake you seemed more confused when you looked at Dolorosa as the Highblood spoke. “Oh motherfucking Jade and a motherfucking diseased blue is that motherfucking it?”   
  
Darkleer nodded lightly; “Yes Highblood it seemed the pair had got into the way of an slave band I am assuming.”    
  
The Highblood uncrossed his leg; “Motherfucking miracles out of this motherfucking place.”   
  
He laughed suddenly moved forward looking at you then Dolorosa Psiioniic. All he did was sniff once before training his sights on you again. He smirked as he suddenly reached out and gripped your chin rather brutally. You squirmed lightly trying your hardest in weaken strength to scratch his hand. “Motherfucking mutant...huh...”   
  
Your e/c eyes looked into orange tinted purple ones. You groaned as he let you go. You started to mumble gibberish at him then at the group. The Highblood leaned back against the back of his throne as his eyes flickered a light purple around them. “Oh a motherfucking treat...so why are they motherfucking here Darkleer. Why should i motherfucking cull them like the motherfucking rest?”   
  
The Highblood crossed his one leg over the other waiting for a good reason. Darkleer spoke about how there Jade level is low due to the Highblood’s savage pailing hunger. The Highblood seemed to listen a little his eyes closed a little.   
  
Dolorosa look at the pair wanting to get an word in until from the corner of her eye she seen you seemed to twitch tears started to drip from your face as did the other liquids. She moved slightly towards you as you mewled affectionate names out loud in sorrow. Darkleer looked at you lightly with almost a pity look as he told the Highblood of the uses you.   
  
The Highblood laughed with an snaring sicking grin as he uncrossed his leg. The flames from the torches danced across his face as he leaned forward to look at the both of you. Dolorosa just placed her hand on your shoulder as you started to tremble so violently that she moved to keep you up as you threw up all over the floor in front of you. Your eyes covered in very light purple tint from the Highbloods' mental powers.   
  
Dolorosa snarled then at the Highblood she rubbed your back as you gave dry heaving sounds. “Oh aren’t you a motherfucking treat; the mutant blue motherfucker is.”   
  
The Highblood leans back resting his back against his throne watching the pair of you. You seem to stop dry heaving and just became dead weight. Dolorosa called your name while she brushed your face lightly which you whimpered with barely opened e/c eyes. Whatever the Highblood just did it made you fearful of even her at the moment.   
  
The Highblood himself waved his hand in an motion “Motherfucking take them away Darkleer put the motherfucking mutant and Jade to work next moon up. Use the wiggler the motherfucking blue as a motherfucking punishment card for her. If she does anything wrong I’ll motherfucking make her motherfucking worse.”   
  
Dolorosa clenched you closer to her glaring the Highblood and the others down as the Highblood licked his licks smiling flashing his fangs. “And if she doesn’t motherfucking make it then motherfucking chop her up and motherfucking make her a motherfucking pie. I motherfucking love wiggler livers...its so motherfucking tender...” The Highblood licked his lips again.   
  
Darkleer grabbed Dolorosa when she hissed at him flashing her teeth as her ears flickered. Jyvlin and Darkleer looked at the Highblood who chuckled. Jyvlin spoke before Darkleer. “Pick the diseased bitch up then Jade. Unless you want the Highblood to show you his version of wiggler soup.” Dolorosa growled as she did lift you up.   
  
She trusted Jyvlin only to have it misplaced. Jyvlin had gave her an neutral face as he stood there. They were not going to separate the pair of you she wouldn’t let it happen. You would died in here on your own. Darkleer just gave an thick swallow before motioning her to follow him.   
  
Dolorosa did follow Darkleer from the throne room to see Jyvlin following her as well. She glared him down till he separated from the three of you as they walked up some stairs. Before Darkleer took the three of you down hallways and passages. Through stairwells and darkness all twists and turns never a straight line.   
  
During the walk she looked down at you to see you were sweating and panting Jyvlin had done something to you to cause this you were fine till you got to that hellish room. What if the Highblood did something to your think-pan. Dolorosa bite at her lip lightly worrying.  
  
When he did stop it was in front of a heavy door metal door. He opened it lightly to show off rather different color plush pillows, light almost neutral pant colors, material everywhere and very nice lighting and windows. The other Jades that were in there looked up at Darkleer with bits of mixed emotions. Some of the newer additions looked up at her and you in slight wonder before fading away.   
  
Darkleer gestured her in. “This is your new home lowblood enjoy it.” Dolorosa a bit unwillingly moved into the room. Darkleer bowed lightly to the women in the room before he closed the metal door.   
  
Dolorosa looked back at the door only to press her back to the door and slumped down enough to be on her butt with her knees up. Her eyes yellowed lightly as one of the younger ones shifted wrong. She clenched you close as one of the trolls in the room moved. It was an elderly Jade all past her cavern days and time. The others growled lightly at Dolorosa looking at you. It seemed to be an almost natural instinct.   
  
Dolorosa looked up at the other Jades who stared at her and you. The oldest one looked at you before making an bowing motion at Dolorosa. “What ails thee wiggler?”   
  
Dolorosa gripped you tighter to you before an low rumble started to come up her throat. She didn’t trust these Jades she couldn’t. You started to pant lightly before giving an whining sound. The elder Jade looked at you as did Dolorosa who was shushing you gently with her hand on your face brushing back the bits of your wet h/c hair. “Olde Mother Jade what ails thee wee wiggler. Please Olde mother ye can trust us. We neigh let an scratch to those under us.”   
  
Dolorosa tighten her clenched before cracking they knew something she didn’t how to treat you medical. She knew there was still poison running through your veins and if they could help stop that then she would have to lean on them. Dolorosa spilled her guts to them verbally about your condition and what had happen as far as she knew. Not an heartbeat later then other Jades when about to help heal you.   
  
As the Jades her age set to work the Elder look at her. “I welcome ye mother Jade to thee cavern of the Highs. Tis right shame ye landed here but ye neigh have ta worry about bodie we tis but look out for ours.” Dolorosa grimaced lightly before smiling a little. “Thank you grand-Jade.” Dolorosa stood as all she could do was hope.  


	45. Our Journey: Dolorosa Route Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Later on in this chapter you'll meet a troll named Fahnic , he can't say N so all his n's are replaced with ' just to let you know. Also there is something in the later part of the chapter that hinted toward in this for those who understand it and are trigger by it I apologize.

  
Dolorosa moved around the hive holding an bowl of dirt water as she finished cleaning the floor as the Highblood asked. Dolorosa and you had been in the Highblood’s care for about roughly a week. She didn’t know how but it was not as bad as she thought it would be which is all thanks to some of the other Jade mother’s in the hive she and you got settled in rather beautifully. You still had a bit of a fever but at least whatever the counter drug was had helped you.  
  
Dolorosa walked to the cleaning room and dumped the dirt water into the wash basin which went down somewhere she didn’t know nor cared. Dolorosa set down the bowl before drying her hands finishing for the day. She made her way to the Jade’s room to rest for the morning as she was working during the night so she could tend to you all day if need be.  
  
As Dolorosa moved from her hallway section to the Jade’s hallway she was happy to be back in the safety of that room. Even if Jade’s were slaves no one was nasty maybe with words or actions but they never had to fear the bubbles from a owner mostly because Jade’s cost to much to buy. Dolorosa sighed loudly as she looked about the room as she closed the door.  
  
One or two of the younger ones looked at her before smiling which she smiled back. Most of the others that worked during the day had left already and the ones that were done for the night were at morning meal in the dinning hall and Dolorosa wasn’t there because she wasn’t hungry.  
  
As Dolorosa moved to take off her foot wear to sit on the pillows where you were and as she did so one of the younger one’s spoke up. “Mother Rosa how was your day?”  
  
Dolorosa hummed; “It is just fine Sister Qinkal. How are you and how was Y/n tonight?”  
  
Qinkal smiled a little; “I’m fine thank you and your charge was fine I think it’ll even wake up today or tomorrow.”  
  
Dolorosa hummed before bowing at them and headed to where you were laying. She seen you were curled up asleep on the pillows she was giving to sleep on still as you didn't move much from when she left you that first thing that night. Dolorosa moved you a little so she could sit down as she sat there Dolorosa had placed her back against the wall before rolling you back over so your head was in her lap. Dolorosa had taken to stroking your hair as you slept it was a bit calming for her but tonight instead she gently stroked your cheek as you slept with your head in her lap.  
  
Your fever had dropped and your normal temperature was present. Dolorosa had to explain to the elder troll that you normally had an higher temperature then normal trolls. It was a uphill battle because Jade’s were the most stubborn trolls there were you could never tell them they were wrong.  
  
Dolorosa sighed rolling her eyes at the thought. She just hoped you woke up soon as she was getting worried that maybe there was something else wrong with you that the Jade’s over look due to your unique being. Dolorosa didn’t notice she had fallen asleep with her head against the wall till she felt you shift on her lap and made that deep sigh.  
  
Dolorosa blinked awake as she watched as your eyelids fluttered dazed e/c eyes seemed to look up at her. “Mmm...Rosa?”  
  
Dolorosa smiled before making the signal to be very quiet before she spoke in a hushed whisper. “Well there are those eyes I know so well; welcome back Y/n. You had me worried there, how do you feel?”  
  
Dolorosa helped you sit up as you rubbed your eyes tired as you spoke but in the same tone. “Like I’ve been run over by an pickup truck.” Dolorosa smiled lightly before she brushed your hair back instead of commenting on what you just said. You seemed to look around a little before giving her an confused look. “W-what happened and where are we? Where are the others?”  
  
Dolorosa frowned a little before she ushered you to lay back down but this time with her so that way you both could talk better. Dolorosa didn’t really want to tell you what had happened but she needed too for her safety as while as yours. Dolorosa looked at you before explaining as calmly as she could what happened. She watched you as you seem to absorbed the information she was telling you.  
  
You seemed to frown before asking. “So what do we do Rosa?”  
  
Dolorosa paused she wasn’t to sure as she had spend all her time on you so she didn’t think that far ahead. “For now child I think it’s best for us to stick together. We’ll figure out something I promise. We just need to know who we can trust before we can do anything alright?”  
  
You nodded a little before you questioned. “You think the others are alright?”  
  
Dolorosa nodded as she put her one arm around you and pulled you in close. “Yes I’m sure there fine child.”  
  
You smiled a little; “You’re okay right Rosa?”  
  
Dolorosa smiled gently as she kissed your head. “Yes I’m fine too Y/n now go back to sleep if you can. We have a busy night tomorrow alright?”  
  
You nodded. “Yes Rosa.” Dolorosa smiled before she sighed and closed her eyes unlike you who had been asleep for a week she was not and quickly succumb to it.  
  
It had been three days max since you woke up and you were up and around like nothing happened. Other then a very nasty looking scar on your side there was nothing wrong with you. Which led you to help out Dolorosa as she didn’t trust to leave you anywhere not even in the Jade’s room. The more younger Jade’s thought it looked funny seeing you follow her around like a grub quaking beast but you did a lot of work which didn’t settle while on the Grand Jade.  
  
You walked into the room a head of Dolorosa with a pile of supplies in your arms. You had become a messenger and runner for the Jade’s on your down time with Dolorosa who didn’t mind. You were very careful as you placed the supplies down on one of the working slabs before you started to put them away.  
  
As you did so Dolorosa walked in holding some more that needed to be put away. Dolorosa looked up to see the Grand Jade glaring at you as you worked away not bothering no hide or hair of anyone. You seemed to ignore the Jade before looking at Dolorosa with a smile. Dolorosa smiled back as she placed the rest down.  
  
You went to finish the job before the Elder spoke. “Sister Rosa you're here good, I have some news from General-Knight Commander Darkleer.” Dolorosa opened her mouth to speak when the Elder continued not letting her get a word in. “He states that you are to be sent to the rock field for the remainder of the time here unless the wiggler agrees to take your place. He’d prefer the wiggler to be sent in your stead but it is up to you and her.”  
  
A couple of the Jade’s gasped well others looked at her. You called the Elder on it not knowing any better really. “But why? Why does one of us have to go to this rock field? Why can’t we both stay here?” Dolorosa bit her lip lightly as the Grand Jade verbally told you and her what was going to happen now. The Jade was a right cow about it too as her words did little to help you understand and just set you off in fear for Dolorosa. You shouted at the elder in more of a panic than out of anger. “No! I’ll go! I’ll do whatever they want just don’t let them take Rosa! I’ll do it.”  
  
The Elder glared at you before you looked at Dolorosa who gave the elder a apologetic look before she spoke. “Grand Jade please if there is anyway we can get them to let her stay with us she is but seven sweeps old I don’t think she’d have the-”  
  
The Elder turned her sights on her instead of you. “We have many young trolls here Sister Rosa, she can work as the rest of them and as the child so nicely shouted at me she will go in your place to the rock field. I would take the time you have now with her as I will inform Darkleer of the decision.” Dolorosa tried to get another word in before the Elder walked away ignoring her a bit mad that you shouted at her and question her at that. You watched the Elder leave before you looked up at Dolorosa who looked down at you. You had the feeling you just fucked up everything again.  
  
As Dolorosa looked down at you she seen your big doe like e/c eyes looking at her. Dolorosa sighed before closing her eyes shaking her head. You looked down before voicing lightly. “I’m sorry...”  
  
Dolorosa forced a smile on her face before patting your head. “There’s nothing we can do about it now... Y/n come we need to finish the rounds before we both get into trouble.” You nodded lightly before following her out. Dolorosa could only hope that the Jade reconsidered the actions but somewhere inside of her Dolorosa knew this wasn't going to work out how she wanted it too.  
  
After that day it seemed that the room was thick with conflicting emotions between the Jade’s in the room as half agreed with Dolorosa and the other half agreeing with the Elder Jade. You were well enough to work and you were no different then the other wigglers that worked around in the hive. Granted if they weren’t smart they didn't last long but you willingly took Dolorosa’s place so now you have to suffer the consequences of your actions. But what the elderly Jade didn’t tell you or Dolorosa was you were getting a slave collar. She was angry at you for disobeying her and she felt this was more then enough punishment for that action but she would later regret that thought and sentiment.  
  
It was a day or two later and you were carrying some rags to Dolorosa to help her wash the floors and walls of the hallways she was assigned to do. When you got close enough you knelt down passing her the clean rags. “There you go Rosa, so where are we off to next?”  
  
Dolorosa thanked you before she hummed. “We’ll go to the Jade’s-” Dolorosa looked up slightly and turned her head towards the end of the hall. She waved you in close as you looked to see bluebloods down it. You stood beside her as they came down the hall tracking mud and heavens knows what onto the just cleaned floor.  
  
Dolorosa withheld from sighing as she had to redo it again. But she didn’t get a chance to think about it anymore when the group of five stopped in front of you both. “Come here vermin!”  
  
You jerked your hand away but that did little as someone grabbed your arm tugging you in close to them. Dolorosa was going to shout at them when one glared at her and started to push her a bit away from the group and you. “Don’t get involved unless you want the vermin’s throat slit. Hurry up with that collar we fucking don't have all day.”  
  
One of the bluebloods snapped at the other busy with Dolorosa. “Easier said then done fucking little bitch isn't having it.”  
  
You fought as much as you could in the blueblood’s grasp. “No! Let me go!”  
  
You moved and flexed in there grasp like some wild untamable animal. With all your struggling and kicking you seemed to had gotten the upper hand till a giant annoyed honk broke there thought process. “What motherfucking is motherfucking going on motherfucking here!” This lapse caused you to chomp down on one of the blues wrists causing him to shout in agony as he let you go. The other not prepared for the shift movement found your fist clocking him in the face as you pulled away. The Highblood watched in a bit of fascination as a couple went to grab you only to have you duck under them. The blues kept fighting you as the one who you punched in the face spoke. “Master Highblood, the Mutant is not putting on the slave collar.”  
  
The blueblood glanced form the Highblood to you as if taking the silence as a good thing. The Highblood growled as he watched you make a mockery of the trolls in the hallway which in turn was a mockery of him. The Highblood enraged by this pathetic display summoned his weapon and plastered the Blueblood who spoke all over the wall. He roared at the others as he charged it as he shouted. “Motherfucking useless motherfucking vermin! Die!”  
  
He was going to end it in one hit as he swung his spike clubs at you he waited for the familiar sound of a skull cracking but instead it was the wall. You had vanished in front of him. He growled as someone pounced on his back which caused the Highblood to look under him to see your feet dangling. The Highblood turned to grab you as he chuckled. This was amusing to him as you trying so hard to hurt him and keep him away from you and the Jade. He could feel your nails and your teeth as he grabbed your pant leg which tore off in his hand. He snarled dropping it as you grabbed his hair using it to jerk back his head. “Motherfucking lowblood!”  
  
He moved both his hands back to grab you which got you biting the one hand and clawed at the other. The Highblood grabbed your leg before ramming his back against the wall behind the both of you. You let out a yelp giving him the chance to pull you off him. You had enough sense to get a good hold onto his long fluffy hair. So as he yanked you forward you pulled his hair. He snarled in your face as his free hand circled around your throat squeezing it hard. You let go of his hair to try and wrap around your hands around his wrist to get his hands off your neck. You still put up a fight with kicking him but what started with strong kicks ended up weak as your feet were resting against his lower stomach.  
  
Dolorosa shouted suddenly breaking what ever trance the Highblood had been in; “Please you’re going to kill her! Stop, let her go!”  
  
The Highblood growled at Dolorosa before he gave a smug look as he dropped you instead. You landed in a huddle on the floor gasping a little getting some air back into your lungs. Dolorosa went to move but she watched unable to do anything as the Highblood kicked you in the stomach in a sudden burst of anger.  
  
She could here the air escape your lungs from how hard he kicked you. You lurched forward onto the ground throwing up bile as you were gasping for breath as the Highblood smirked. When he went to move finishing his rage he gave you an extra kick to learn your place and for the hell of it. He liked watching you look so pathetic and lowly. “Motherfucking pathetic motherfucking bitch.”  
  
The Highblood snorted at you before he stormed off into the direction that he was heading as the Bluebloods tether the collar onto your neck before not only cracking up the power of the psionic pulse but put the disciplinary shock on it as well. The bluebloods laughed a little as they left you on the floor to sober up as one or two kicked you for the annoyance you caused them. Dolorosa knelt beside you stroking your back the whole time she was asking the Gog’s why they would have them take you from her. As you were fine with working with the Jade’s but she knew it was doomed from the moment you both were caught. She checked you over to see that you weren’t hurt to bad other then some bruises. Dolorosa sighed as you whimpered on the ground and clung to her dress afaird even as she continued to rub your back. Dolorosa didn’t know how much time she had left with you after they had put your collar on but she knew it wasn't going to be long now.    
  
At the moment Dolorosa was standing there with you as she was stacking some of the bandages and other items that the Jade’s had gotten. You past her the items well pulling at your collar which she slapped your hand gently from doing so. It had only been a day since then and it was stressful to wait.  
  
But Dolorosa didn’t have to worry about that any longer as a powerful banging knock rattled the Jade’s door. You on instinct tucked behind Dolorosa who turned as did some of the Jade’s as the door opened showing the worker coordinator. You didn’t know who it was but his eyes narrowed on you. You gripped onto Dolorosa’s dress as you glanced at the blueblood who had come into the room.  
  
Dolorosa’s jaw clenched lightly as her body tensed up. The blueblood’s looked at her as did the Jade’s; Dolorosa knew this day was coming that when you were healed enough you could work and not with her either. You glanced up at her as she gave an odd sound it sounded like a gurgled whining growl. He seemed like a nice one as he spoke. “It has been decided Jade blood. We can do this two ways but it’s up to you how it plays out.”  
  
Dolorosa moved slightly to look at you. You looked up at her as she knelt a little before giving you a tight hug as she huffed. She gave a shuttered breath before brushing a bit of h/c hair behind your ear. “Be strong Y/n.... I’ll-”  
  
The blueblood frowned before he moved Dolorosa aside before he grabbed your arm yanking him to you. You pulled at your arm before the blueblood called outside the room for a bit of help as you were tugging and scratching at his hand. As you seen more move into the room and they grabbed you which caused you to struggled in their grasp while you shouted for Dolorosa. A couple of the other Jade’s held onto her while so she didn't do anything as the blueblood's dragged you out of the room as you watched the door close behind you. You screamed loudly “Rosa!” You were trying to whack at the blueblood’s who were taking you away from her but to little prevail as they dragged and yanked you farther and farther away.  
  
At one point you just lost the fight to keep trying to get away. You were to far away now so even if you had gotten from them you’d never make it back before you would be caught again. You just wanted to make sure she was safe and the only way to do that at the time was to follow her everywhere. You made a sorrowful sound as they moved.  
  
You scrambled to walk as the blueblood just tugged and pulled you along. After a while you were left in the care of the one blueblood pulling you along. You looked around as much as you could seeing where you were going but you were headed into another wing of the hive. The blueblood took you through an narrow hallway before you both popped outside into the open area that had gangs and gangs of chained trolls lifting or hitting the stones and boulders.  
  
You were stunned as they had used slaves that looked like they were in the starting of being ignored both in food and health. How could someone do this to others. The troll suddenly threw you forward causing you to trip over your feet and landed face first onto the ground not without you whacking your face off the barrel of mining tools. “Get up useless bitch!”  
  
You struggled onto your feet a bit dazed as you did he shoved you to a rock pile. As you steadied yourself you stared up at the mounted of rocks in front of you. You felt something wet drip onto your hand which had you moved your hand to wipe your nose to have a look. Blood was dripping from your nose onto the sand under your feet. “Get to work slave!”  
  
You were pushed for the final time at the rocks and you somehow stayed on your feet. You turned to look at the troll before someone tapped your arm. You turned to see a slave handed you a tool before pointing to the rocks. The Slave grabbed his own tool before starting to get back to work banging the tool against the rocks to crumble them. You looked at him before the hammer in your hand.  
  
You grid your teeth as you gripped the tool painfully in your hand. The sound of a whip in the air beside you had you move away. “Work or I will have that Jade mother of yours culled!” You glared before lifting the tool and starting to work. That’s right you were here instead of Dolorosa. You had to keep her safe and if that meant having to put up with this then so be it.  
  
You had been working in the rock pit for what you counted about two human weeks. You thankfully were still able to see Dolorosa though at meal times so it was okay. But slowly you could see the bluebloods were almost trying to ween you off of seeing her which concerned you greatly.  
  
But fortunately you had a distraction from this almost chilling thought as you had found during that time that the slaves you worked with often would sing to themselves or on rare occasions to the psionic users to keep them going you assumed. At the moment though you glanced around as the trolls beside you mumbled to themselves and whacked the rocks in the same rhythm. It sounded like the trail ends of a song.  
  
You followed the rhythm but found it not enjoyable. You remember Disciple telling you that lowblood's didn’t chant and when they did it was about the daily grind of work. Chanting was only for the higher blood caste in there holy places or at a gathering. Which made sense why the group were so impressed by your ability to sing.  
  
You must had stopped working as the sharp crack of a whip had snapped beside your ear. “Work faster slave!”  
  
You glared before moving the hammer in your hands to a fast tempo rhythm. You stood there glaring at the rock as if it was there fault. But as you went the sound from your hammer and the trolls beside you had your head drift off again because every one swing of theirs was about two of yours. It seemed almost reminiscent to a three four time signature for drums. You felt your foot tap out the beats as you worked before you oddly started to sing out loud.  
  
Your voice seemed to had the line of trolls in your section look at you. *“Cut him up, boy. You've got to cut him up, boy. He's a wicked disgrace and he said it to your face. You better cut him up boy; take him by the teeth and get him down on his knees, with your hands all shaking; that'll teach him how to take it. Gotta cut him up, boy. And how... Ply her heart with gold and silver and take your sweetheart down to the river. Dash her on the paving stones it may break your heart to break her bones. But someone's got to do the culling...Of the fold.”  
  
You blinked lightly as one of the trolls beside you repeated the end part before smiling at you starting to work at your rhythm of pace. You smirked as you continued to sing as the others followed you in the song lyric’s by copying what you said. Unfortunately your attention caught not only the slave and psionic's user of the wing but it caught the attention of the wrong person.  
  
The Highblood looked from his window staring at you as a sick smile turned up on his face. You had a messiah’s miracle voice that he wanted to go from these chants to hearing you scream and beg. The Messiah’s ached in his head to make you beg even if it was the last thing he did.  
  
You had found life a bit enjoyable as it was the same routine daily and the other slaves and psionic users were starting to come around to you. It seemed that they liked your singing because it was what made them relaxed. The Bluebloods though disagreed but you didn’t care and that had you sent to the Jade’s quite a bit but you didn’t mind to much at least you got to see Dolorosa. You were even starting to get confident enough that you were looking for followers or a way to get a message out to Signless. But for now you didn’t mind to much if that is what your day was going to be till the others found you both. But like anything your confidence and luck were quickly dashed by the *Mad Hatter troll that owned the hive.  
  
You had just woken up after a long night of odd dreams and was tired as hell. You just wanted to go do your job and be done with the day. You had very little patience today for some reason which is why you moved to the spot beside the cell door. You stood there waiting beside the door to be let out but something else inside you told you something was off.  
  
An nagging feeling in your stomach and bones told you to stay away from the cell door and bars. But you ignored the feeling as you seen a blueblood coming down the hallway. You smiled a little before frowning as you seen the two other bluebloods behind that troll. You frowned before mentally calling out on the oddity of it even more so when they stopped at the door.  
  
You moved away slightly as he fished out his keys not saying a word. At this point the hairs on the back of your neck and goose bumps spread through out your body as these were not the normal trolls that unlocked your cell for the night. As soon as the one opened the door the one closes to the door came inside with his arm out to grab you. You frowned before swatting his hand away. “I can walk out you know.”  
  
The Troll didn't speak a word but he didn't have to as someone’s fist came into your side vision. You yelped as you were sent into the bars to your side before the troll who earlier went stepped up to you with an enraged face. You shouted in protest as you were yanked and dragged out of your cell by your hair. You screamed and fought as they pulled you a bit away before the three blueblood started to kick and beat you because they could.  
  
You trembled and groaned in pain when they stopped as suddenly as they began. This time the one of them that had grabbed  your hair this time grabbed you by the shirt and yanked you up onto your feet before pushing you. You had no time to adjust before one of them gripped your arm hard enough you thought they were about to break it. You hissed at them lightly just done already. “Let me the fuck go!”  
  
You pulled at your arm which of course got you a punch in the face by one of the other trolls and were snapped at. “Shut up and keep walking.” You glared at them as you were marched away from your hall and down to the throne room hallway which was the main hallway of the hive. It wasn't long before you narrowed your eyes at the throne room door as it got closer. When your small group of close enough the door opened and you were pushed. This caused you to stumble well the door closed behind you. You turned your head glaring at the trolls that weren't there but when someone gasp that had you look from the door to the throne.  
  
You look to see Dolorosa standing beside the Highblood who was smiling at you. Your eyes narrowed as your temper rose. Why couldn’t he just leave you both alone wasn’t it enough that he made your life miserable. You barked at him purposely ignoring Dolorosa because if he seen you get all concerned he’d use her against you or hurt her to get to you and you couldn’t have that. “What the fuck do you want fucking bi-polar bulge sucker.”  
  
The Highblood gave you an nasty and evil smug grin. “I motherfucking want to motherfucking punish you for motherfucking chanting motherfucker.”  
  
The Highblood moved his hand lightly closer to Dolorosa. Your eyes zoned in on his hand just before you were forced down by three bluebloods. “Don’t you fucking dare! You have a fucking problem with me lowblood not her!” You snapped at him before you growled at the Highblood who pulled at Dolorosa’s clothes with his hand. You completely threw out the thought from earlier about pretending to not care as Dolorosa very coldly patted his hand away only to get him to snarl at her. The bluebloods pushed you down as you struggled in anger. “Don’t fucking touch her you dirty son of a bitch!”  
  
The Highblood laughed at you as he spoke. “And what motherfucker are you motherfucking going to motherfucking do about it motherfucking vermin?”  
  
You growled looking at him and balled your fists so hard that you caused your palms to bleed. “I’ll kill you motherfucking shit for brains!”  
  
The Highblood’s mouth changed into a smile his pointed yellowed fangs as he challenged you. “Let’s see you motherfucking try wicked motherfucking vermin mutant.” You jerked against the bluebloods holding you as they lifted your head to stare at their master as the Highblood’s eyes turned pure purple. You gasped as he used his mental powers on you but this caused the Highblood laughed in wickedness as you slumped against the bluebloods as he controlled you.  
  
For the trolls outside of what was going on it was amazing as even as you and the Highblood were fighting in a realm that he controlled. Your body would jerk and flex so much so that the bluebloods were having a hard time keeping you in place. Wounds would magically appear on your body as your breath turned rugged.  
  
The blueblood’s holding you moved away a little as the Highblood very violently commanded them too. The Highblood wasn’t fairing any better as it seemed like he was struggling with whatever you were both doing inside the Highblood’s pure realm. The trolls in the room watched as the Highblood jerked as a couple of wounds appeared on his body in reality he roared as he came back from your mind.  
  
You snarled as you moved to get up only to find yourself get whacked in the back of the head by a club. You slumped onto the ground as Dolorosa screamed you laid there as your eyes fluttered. She thought you were dead from how hard they hit you but for you everything was growing dark but you had heard her scream as your eyes fluttered open just enough to see bluebloods on her taking her away. You felt yourself huff in anger as they were going to do god knows what to her and you couldn’t let that happen. You felt your vision go into gray tone and with a tunnel effect even as your nails dug into the ground as this rage exploded inside you. You could only hear the sound of the blood pounding in your ears and see Dolorosa’s terrified face as you consciously knew no more.  
  
The Highblood looked from your downed form to the Jade. “Motherfucking hold that motherfucking bitch blood down. I motherfucking want her to motherfucking watch me motherfucking cull this motherfucking freak of motherfucking nature.”  
  
The Highblood moved down his steps as one of his servant spoke. “Sir it’s still alive do you want us to string it up?”  
  
The Highblood growled. “Motherfucking just keep the motherfucking vermin’s neck motherfucking up. I motherfucking want to motherfucking watch it’s motherfucking blood fountain motherfucking out of it.” The Highblood flexed his claws lightly as he readied himself.  
  
The Blueblood knelt down in front of you to move you up onto your knee’s. He grabbed onto you to move you while your head was slumped down as he fixed you up so he moved a bit leaving his neck exposed. Unfortunately he would never live to regret that decision because that’s when you pounced.  
  
Everyone even the Highblood stopped as the sudden scent of blueblood blood hit the air which had everyone look at the troll in front of you. The Blueblood started to tremble as he backed away before he fell back onto the ground to show what had happened. Your eyes were dilated and glazed over in your mouth was covered in blue blood and you were holding onto something in your mouth.  
  
Everyone was dead silent as they looked at the blueblood who had dropped to the ground died with a horror look across his face and his throat missing which when they looked back to you to see you were now standing up. You opened your mouth dropping his throat from your mouth as well as spitting out the blood. You stood there still as a wall and breathing but your head was down.  
  
The Highblood’s eyebrows twitched as he waved his fingers to the other bluebloods who stepped forward with there weapons out. The Highblood smiled as he moved back to his throne to watch. You massacred any blueblood that took a step towards you even with weapons and all. It was a gruesome sight to see as you mutilated any that stood in your way or got in it.  
  
The bluebloods and Dolorosa shivered as they heard the final pair of bluebloods heads crack in your hands as you rammed them into each other but the Highblood of course loved it even as you dropped them before you screeched in animalistic nature for anyone else who wanted to get in your way of your goal.  
  
The Highblood blinked before a pleased smiled overtook his face as you turned your enraged sights onto him. He gave a harsh chuckle as did the Messiah’s. A mutant vermin in culling rage it was motherfucking miracles in his courts today.  
  
The Highblood summoned his non-spike clubs before he was on you liked a bear to honey. As he attacked you he was amused and amazed that a mutant could move and take what you did from him. He heard cracks of your bones and seen slashes of your red blood. You did get a land or two on him but it was nothing compared what he did to you.  
  
The Highblood whacked you one final time huffing in smug reaction as he unsummoned his weapons. You laid on the ground glaring at him as you tried to get up. He stocked over before lifting his foot and stomped it down on you. The Highblood smirked as he pushed you down onto the ground with his foot. He could hear the inside of your lungs deflate from his foot on your chest.  
  
He started to laugh as he could feel your blunt nails dig into his flesh. He didn’t feel any pain because you hadn’t pierced his skin. Dolorosa could only watched do to the bluebloods holding onto her. She was about to beg at the Highblood to stop when he roared in pain. He moved his foot off your chest as you rolled a little away.  
  
The bluebloods gasped lightly as they seen your one hand was bloodied in purple with a knife in hand which of course set the Highblood off again. You knew you made him angry and murderous but you didn’t care Dolorosa’s safety was all you cared about. Which is why when he grabbed you to bite out your throat you headbutted him hard enough to hear the crack of his nose.  
  
The Highblood held you by the shirt as you glared at him even with a bloody face. He smiled even as his bloody nose dripped down his face. He seemed to calm a bit down as he spoke. “You wicked motherfucking vile vermin are motherfucking bless that I motherfucking going to motherfucking re- motherfucking- educate you motherfucking vile Highblood mutant.”  
  
You spat at his face getting a glob of red blood and spit in his eyes as your answer. In big bold letters you just told him to fuck off and of course this didn’t settle well as he threw you away from him and right into the wall. You landed against the wall and floor with little more then a grunt and groan. The Highblood wiped off his face; “You’ll motherfucking beg soon enough motherfucking bitch.”  
  
He turned without saying nothing else and stalked away no doubt to get himself clean. You stared as he stomped away when he was out of sight you closed your eyes giving in to what you were really feeling. You opened your eyes as your head throbbed with pain as someone knelt to you.  
  
You seen Dolorosa looking at you before she moved slightly pulling you to her. Her hands where nice and cold as she brushed some of your hair back looking at a head wound most likely. You sighed deeply before closing your eyes. That's right this pain was worth it because you kept her safe you were proud that you did good and kept Dolorosa safe.  
  
You don’t really remember much after that as everything seemed to blend together due to whatever the Jade’s put you under to heal you. After you woke up was a different story like always but there was nothing you could do about it. If you were up and healed enough you were put to work regardless of what Dolorosa or the Jade’s thought.

In the days that followed nothing really changed the Highblood didn’t seem to follow through with his threat the only thing that changed was the bluebloods shoved you around a bit more and were more easily tempered when it came to you. But other then that your days and routine where normal. You got up every night waited for your cell to open walked out and into the rock field with no breakfast then you grabbed the hammer or pick-axe as you started to chip away at the rock. It was the same routine everyday from the rhythm of the flow of hitting the rock to ignoring the pain in your hands and feet as you worked. Today something was going to change, it was midnight as you started on a new pile of rocks that were thrown down at you and as you worked on them you heard a sound that you chalked up to a whimper regardless it broke your rhythm.

You paused in your hit which had the two trolls beside you to look at you. You through your hammer down before pressing your ear against the rocks. The bluebloods from the tops of the ramps looked at you as instead of hitting the rock you were pulling them away in alarm. “Hey! Mutant get back to-!”

You ignored them huffing till your hand hit some flesh. “Fuck! Hey hang on!”

The other trolls beside you looked wide eyed before one or two shouted up at the bluebloods. “There’s a psionic user under the stones! He’s alive!”

One of the blues started to blow on the whistle calling for the work to stop. You dug most of the psionic user out. You touched his face before looking up as some of the stones were lifted up. One of the trolls beside you spoke. “Pull him out kid!” You didn’t wait a second longer as you did what you were told. You dragged him out even as he screamed no doubt from broken limbs. You apologized loudly before you fell back holding him as the stones were dropped onto the ground. You rolled the young looking troll on his back as you patted at his face.

A couple of bluebloods were sliding down the rock piles from the ramps as the troll groaned which you sighed slightly thanking whatever gods there were he was alive. You spoke gently; “Hey where does it hurt?”

The troll flickered his eyes open so you were staring at pure purple and green eyes. “My arm you ‘early ripped out.”

You scoffed; “Better your arm then your head. Can you stand?” The troll nodded as you shifted lightly to help him up you found that he was a bit taller then you which was fine. “Here lean on me just encase.”

As the troll did which was when the bluebloods finally made there way to you both. “Get him to the Jade’s vermin. Everyone else get lined up it’s meal time!”

The slaves around you sighed as he undid your shackles before you helped the troll to the Jade’s room. When you were far enough away you spoke. “So do you nap under piles of rocks normally?”

The psionic user huffed; “‘ot somethi’g I do. I was throwi’g the rocks off the cart a'd that bastard with me dropped the whole lot on me i’stead.” You frowned your brows lightly as you could hear that he couldn't say the letter N but he paused for it which was fortunate for you. You both spoke lightly till he hummed; “Tha’ks for hearing me... I thought I was goi’g to die u’der there...”

You smiled before speaking with a bit of humor in your voice. “Anytime but just don't make a habit of it.” He smirked at you as you both rounded into the Jade’s room where they looked at you first thinking you had gotten yourself injured again.

Dolorosa seemed to speak up in the collected concern. “Y/n again?! This is the fifth time this week. What have I told you about picking fights?”

You blinked before smiling. “No not me this time Rosa and ladies. This troll right here needs to be looked at as he was buried under a pile of rock.” You gestured to the troll you had leaning against you at first the Jade’s and Dolorosa sighed in relief before they looked at the other in panic. The troll shouted a little in surprise as the Jade’s whisked him from you before onto the slab. You stood there watching as they did a one over on him. You found out that other then a scratch from where you grabbed him and being dehydrated he was fine. Unfortunately the troll wasn’t taking any water saying it was poisoned or something to that effect.

After a while of trying one of the Jade’s past you some water for the troll. “Can you give it a try mutant? I feel he may trust you more then us.” You accepted the water before offering it to the troll who shook his head. You slipped the water a little showing it was fine but he still declined it. The Jade's started to him then you as you hummed trying a different tactic.

You scrunched up your face before smiling. “Hey I never did get your name so what’s your name?”

The troll looked at you giving a raised brow as he spoke. “Fahi’c.”

You smirked lightly as you commented. “I apologize Fahinc-” The troll opened his mouth to say something when you took some of the water and pulled him by the shirt so you both where in a open lipped kiss. E/c eyes stared into surprised purple and green ones. You could hear the scandal noises from the Jade’s and Dolorosa who called at you in shock. You pushed the water into his mouth forcing him to drink it. You gave a smug smirk as you broke away causing the psionic in front of you to blush a deep yellow color as he swallowed the liquid with a gulp. You presented the cup to him before threatening. “ See we’re not dead so either you drink that or I will do what I just did again.”

He downed the liquid so he didn't have to test if you were joking or not. You laughed before Dolorosa gave you a weak slap on the head before you got a lecture on proper troll behavior among other things. To save yourself from Dolorosa’s tongue lashing you had to resort to those eyes.

You knew how to make those eyes she and the others couldn’t stand. Dolorosa faltered slightly as she watched your expression and eyes almost change into those big bark-beast eyes as you spoke. “But Rosa he wasn't going to drink otherwise and now he's drinking so whats the big deal? I wouldn't do it again I promise...”

You had to suppress both a whine and a chuckle at the same time because both would destroy whatever head-way you had made with her. The other trolls in the room watched the display in mild discomfort and almost longing. One of the elder Jade’s spoke; “Yes... Well um... Since he needs no farther care can you take him to his cell block then mutant.”

You nodded as you stood up knocking your hand against Dolorosa’s before winking. “I’ll see you later Rosa.” Fahinc slid off the table placing the now empty cup on the slab before he followed you out. Dolorosa sighed rubbing her temple; you were such a pain sometimes she would have to let Disciple know to teach you about quadrant boundaries again.

As you and Fahinc moved from the hallway you could feel him glance at you and becoming very nervous. You looked at him with a frown. “Hey sorry about the kiss it was that or I wrestle you down and plug your nose till you drank it.”

Fahinc blushed; “It’s alright it was just sudde’ we do’t ‘ormally do that u’less were bei’g bred.” You looked at him wide eyed before he stammered out. “From what I’ve bee' told 'ot that I’ve bei’g breeding or wa't to with- Fuck!”

You snickered at him before you patted his shoulder. “I got it don’t short circuit yourself.” He smiled a little before you both started to talk about things. You seemed to get good feed back from the troll called Fahinc he was a odd psionic user but it did little to stop you from chatting with him. In fact it made your daily grind a bit easier knowing you had a friend here in your sector of the castle. You knew you had Dolorosa but she was locked up or somewhere else in the castle where you couldn’t reach her but more then that it had you bounce idea’s off the other during meal time.

You and Fahinc had bounced off an idea that you some how had to get a letter to Signless. One to let you know you were both alive and that there were troll’s here that not only needed help but where willing to be part of his revolution.

Unfortunately you didn’t get very far with planning when the Highblood's week ago orders for you to be ‘re-educated’ had finally come into place by some masked troll. You were not giving the time to say no as your dragged, beaten, and tortured for information during what would be your meal time. The torture wasn’t bad no crazy stuff like cutting your fingers off or pulling your nails up. Your head would get scrambled a lot but other then that nothing to bad. You assumed what the Highblood wanted was for you to break down like some sort of weak-minded fool but instead it makes you stubborn and stronger. Which doesn’t settle well when you acted up in the room but at the end of the day what you thought he wanted was wrong. The Highblood didn't want a weak minded fool he wanted you to be stubborn and strong so instead of playing him you played right into his hand.

It had been a few weeks since then and Dolorosa had seen no hide or hair of you in the Jade’s room or in the dinning halls. It was as if you disappeared as did that small psionic user. Dolorosa frowned as she walked the halls of the Highblood’s hive. She was on her way to the dinning hall hoping to see you this time. She went almost everywhere in the castle looking for you. As Dolorosa turned the corner she would look for you among the slaves on the outsides of the servant dinning hall. She scanned each face but you were never among them which made her fearful. Why weren’t you there and where were you.

As she steped around a little, one of the slaves grabbed the end of her skirt to stop her from walking. He sounded horrible as it seemed like it was a long draw out affair to speak as he spoke. “Jade mother.” Dolorosa looked down as he seemed to be holding something. “Water...” Dolorosa knelt down passing him a cup of his water so he could pass the note. “Mutant doesn’t know when to keep her mouth shut...”

Dolorosa opened her mouth before closing it as he past her the paper. “Is that all you need slave?”

He nodded lightly. “Thank you Jade mother.”

Dolorosa nodded with a smile before she moved away from the troll and the dinning hall to read the note. As Dolorosa turned the corner she glanced around a little before flicking out the note before reading it. It was address to her from one of Jyvlin’s recruits. ‘Dearest Maryam I bet you to hurry to the throne hallways to look for your mutant. She traded herself to the Highblood to keep him away from you but she has played into his hand. He wants her for some self satisfying purpose. I have no doubt she is severely injured or on death’s door. Please you must hurry. Gog’s speed Vilxez.’

Dolorosa eyes rounded lightly before she tucked the note into the poach she had on her waist as all Jade’s had them in this hive. Dolorosa didn’t waste a moment longer as terror bit at her being and heels. Dolorosa ran down the halls of the Highblood's hive to get to you before it was to late.

She didn’t have to go far as the throne room as she seen the spotted trail of red blood and flexes of purple. Dolorosa couldn’t stop the dreadful worried sound that came up her throat. Dolorosa huffed in distress as she followed the trail and all she could think of was how she was suppose to tell the others that you got culled because you were protecting her.

As Dolorosa turned the corner of the two way hallway she found your bloody form. She felt as if her heart stopped seeing you as she was sure you were dead which is why she shouted your name. “Y/n!”

As she hurried over to you before she felt what was in a way a tiny form of relief as your head looked up a little. Dolorosa bit her lip seeing your face and some parts of your body were a bloody mess and she purposely ignored the purple fluids on your legs. As she spoke her voice was thick with heart-wrenching emotions. “Oh Y/n...” You looked down from her as she looked like she was going to cry.

You huffed lightly making a sad sound before making a wheezing sound that was suppose to be a chuckle. You tried your best to make light of it. “Y-You think mine are bad? You s-should look at the Highblood t-that brute will think twice b-before messing with us.”

Dolorosa knelt beside you before hesitatingly putting her hand under your chin before lifting it. One of your less swollen e/c eyes looked into teary Jade ones. Dolorosa’s voice was thick with emotions you had never heard before. As she spoke you could tell she was holding back tears as her slightly cooler hands cradled your face. “ Never do that again Y/n. Promise me you’ll never do that to me again.”

You nodded a little as you rasped out; “I’ll try... Sorry R-Rosa... I j-just had to p-protect you for the guys.”

Rosa sighed it wasn’t what she wanted to hear but for now it would do. Dolorosa moved her one hand away as she grabbed her drying rag before bunking it up and licking it before dotting at some of the blood off your face. You hissed once or twice at some of the deeper wounds she dotted at. It took a while till she started on your neck and arm wounds but that didn’t last long as she knew you had to be bandage up properly.

Dolorosa took the rag away and placed it back in her poach before she shifted to get up. You looked up being able to see a bit better. Dolorosa didn’t say a word as she tucked herself under your arm before helping you stand up. You looked up at her as she shifted again reminding herself that you were shorter then her. So she quickly changed it so her hands were at your pants trying to keep you up as she spoke. “Child put your arm around my waist and lean on me. We’ll walk slow...”

Dolorosa went slow with you down the hall taking you to the Jade’s room. She didn’t really care about midnight meal as you were more important. Dolorosa was lost in thought as you both went she was trying and trying to get a message out to her son and his friends to get you both out but it was nearly impossible with the Highblood on her constantly. She didn’t know how much more you and your body could take of this punishment let alone her own. Dolorosa found herself praying to whatever Gog’s there was that you both got out soon before it could get any worse.

Fortunately all the damage you got was minor in terms of what the Highblood could do to you as the Jade’s more then reassured Dolorosa that many even when he used them never make it out alive. But this did little to calm her nerves and what made it worse was the fact you had gone back to slave labor not even an hour later as ordered by the Highblood and there was nothing Dolorosa could do to stop it. All this was out of her control and it was killing her emotionally because all she could do was pray for your safety.

It was a week later and you had not been in the Jade’s room at all that week which no doubt was thanks to the Highblood’s influence you were certain but you had little time to worry about it as you were busy working the rocks. The work there seemed to increase and the bluebloods were more then rough for it. At the moment you were busy doing what you normally did breaking rock till a whistle went. You wiped your brow before looking at your hands as everyone stopped as whistle meant a psionic user was just crushed. You looked up as you noticed a quite a few of psionic users came down from the rock top one was Fahinc who was giving you a tired smile which you offered one back.

As he slid down as you moved your pick-axe aside so he could come to rest beside you. “Hey what’s shaki’g there muta’t sister?”

You laughed; “Nothing Fahinc what’s going on up top? Why so many of you down in these parts?”

Fahinc sighed shaking his head. “Liquid was spilt and crushed brothers is all ‘othi’g ‘ew I’m afraid.”

You frowned; “Well you’re not hurt so that's good.” Fahinc smiled before you both dissolved into more simpler and more happier conversation. The slaves and mages looked at the pair of you talking to each other and laughing as none could work till the whistle told you otherwise. You looked up as a whistle blew to signal everyone to get back to work. You laughed at Fahinc who sighed.

You patted his back as he moved to start to go up the rock form. You didn’t know why but as he started to go up a whip cracked at Fahinc. This caused him to trip up in his step and tumble down onto the ground beside you. You frowned moving to help him up as he hissed as he had skinned his hands. You looked at the blueblood who moved to whip him again.

You moved and grabbed the whip as you stood in between the blueblood and Fahinc. “Hey! Leave him alone, he was going to his spot. You don’t have to whip him asshole.”

The blueblood flashed his fangs at you as you did the same thing back only with your blunted teeth. You faced the Highblood and walked away so you weren’t scared of his vultures. You both weren’t backing down as this guy bit at your nerves. You seemed to win with the mini-staring contest as the blueblood back down from you which caused you to turn your back to move Fahinc away.

As you pushed at Fahinc gently you didn't see the blueblood grip his whip tighter. Fahinc went wide eyed as the blueblood jerked his hand back before cracking the whip on you instead. Fahinc looked at you as you took the sharp crack of the whip on your back. You turned your face at the blueblood flashing your blunt teeth as you stared at him which earned you a fast repetition of the whip again. One or two backed away having had seen that look before from seeing you go ape shit on the Highblood. The Blueblood with the whip cracked it again this time it landed across your cheek causing it to bleed.

A couple of the trolls around stopped going back to work to watch as your face changed your lips pulled away as you stepped forward. The blueblood snarled at you as he let go of the whip to favor his own weapon. He roared as he swung at you intent on killing you and anyone else for such disobedience and who were in his way.

The trolls all over watched as you used the very tools they had giving to cull the blueblood. You drove the pick-axe right into the blueblood’s head right after you had blocked his attack. You turned it on someone else as some of the bluebloods growled at you. One of two of the bluebloods ran to go call for back up as the others summoned there weapons. Fahinc looked at you as you put your foot on the bluebloods head before jerking the tool out. There was a sickening crack that came up as you gripped the mining tool hard as you stepped forward to protect the others. These were Signless’s people but more then that these were people and the fact they were enslaved was wrong. These were innocent trolls if it was criminal’s that would be a different story.

You grid your teeth as you changed your stance if they wanted to fight you’d give them one. Everyone was amazed that you could fight with such a tool but more then that you seemed to trade that tool for one of the blueblood’s sword weapons they had abandon for there strife ones. It was amazing to say the least from them but the slaves gasped as one of the bluebloods slashed at your back. He smiled thinking he got you but he learned his mistake a little to late. When he found himself on the ground with the same sword he had slashed you with in his throat that he clawed at.

For the bluebloods that were left they regretted what they had gotten themselves into as you seemed to descend on them like the night. The slaves watched as you fought till higher ranked bluebloods come outside. The higher ranked bluebloods came running into the area they were met with a gruesome sight. You were in a ring of there dead brothers with there blood splashed on you. You looked over at them with narrowed e/c eyes. You moved slightly as you pulled out your weapon out of one of the dead ones. You were going to fight them but Fahinc grabbed your arm causing you to look at him as he unsurely patted at your arm and pulled you in closer to him.

A couple of the slaves moved almost to stop anything else from happening. One of the older slaves spoke in your defense. “Commander please she was just protecting the young psionic user and us. The masters were going to kill him she was just protecting her pale-mate before the others attacked.”

The Deputy ground his fangs together before his faced turned the Commander looked at them thinking before the Deputy snarled. He moved and pressed the button on the device on his waist band which had had you give a sudden and loud screech. The lowblood all looked to see that you were on the ground with your hands gripped in Fahinc’s hand to keep them away from the collar which was shocking you.

The Commander didn’t move to stop the Deputy as he thought it was fair punishment however he and the other bluebloods there paused as not only the Psionic’s in the area but the lowblood slaves as well growled at them. The young psionic held you close to him as you twitched from the bits of psionic attacks that was going through you.

One of the lower ranked bluebloods nudged the one controlling your collar. “Stop the collar before we get a rebellion.” The blueblood snared before he pressed the button to stop. You gave a whining breath curling up shaking as blood dripped down from the flesh wounds the collar’s psionics’ had giving you.

Fahinc cradled you lightly as there wasn’t a part of you that wasn’t shaking from the attack. No one not even the psionic user’s favorited having psionic’s rush through them. Fahinc moved picking you up to take you to the Jade’s he noticed then how much smaller you were then him. He was still growing after all and hadn’t come into his full powers till he had his last molting. The others didn’t stop him and the bluebloods didn’t as he carried you off into the castle. The whip cracked into the air, “Get back to work! Or you’ll suffer like she is.” The trolls all glared at them before unwilling getting back to work.

Meanwhile Fahinc ran down the halls to the Jade room. He may have an weaken amount of psionics at the moment but you were light enough to not use up much of it. He made quick work to the Jade’s room almost all psionic’s knew where that was do to the dangerous and pain of short circuiting on the job. As Fahinc stepped up the stairs trying to be gentle as you looked at him. “Fahinc go back to the yard. You’ll get in trouble if you don’t.”

Fahinc huffed as he tightened his grip on you. “’o I’d get in trouble a’yways so I’d rather make sure your okay. Tha’ks for the thought though.” You scoffed lightly at him as he turned the corner to the Jade’s hallway. Fahinc moved to the biggest door in the hallway before opening one side of it with his hand. “Jade’s! We have a’ i’juried.”

The Jade’s in the room looked up this included Dolorosa who watched the psionic user come in holding you. She frowned; “Y/n!”

You seemed to look over at her with a strained look on your face. “Sorry...”

The other Jade’s sigh at you as Fahinc placed you down on the slab. Dolorosa came right over to you as did one or two of the older Jade’s to make sure you didn’t have any lasting damage. Dolorosa forced you to down the vial of Jade’s blood which would help with the pain as she carefully took off your slave collar to get at your neck wounds. “What did you do this time child?”

Fahinc spoke up for you which got you Dolorosa’s look of prideful but disapproval look. “Y/n took a whip for me before she we’t all culli’g rage o’ the blueblood. The  Deputy of the sector triggered her collar but we made him stop.”

You smiled a little till you were flipped onto your stomach so they could have a look at your back seeing the whelp marks of where the whip hit you. Dolorosa squeaked at you in worry. “Y/n what have I told you about-”

You huffed at her lightly raising your head. “I know but Rosa they were going to hurt my friend Fahinc and he did nothing wrong. I wasn’t going to let him be treated or let him treat the others like that and the blueblood pissed me off. Look either way I’m going to be here again anyways tonight so what does it matter.”

You were very short with Dolorosa you didn’t mean to be but she was almost babying you and you didn’t like that any. It wasn’t like you meant to be here everyday almost. Dolorosa glared at you before she sighed. “Just be aware that your actions have reactions child. What would your morial do if you died on her.” You pouted a little before looking away. Dolorosa nodded at your silence which was her answer; “That’s right so think about what you do Y/n or Gog help you I will see to it you are permanently at my side.”

You scoffed at the nonexistent threat. “I don’t know, that sounds not so bad at least I wouldn’t have to worry about you anymore.”

Dolorosa sighed at your stubbornness she shook her head as she spoke. “Goodness child, when did you get so stubborn.”

You hummed lightly as the two Jade’s finished with your back. “When you weren’t looking I assure you.” You moved up lightly as Fahinc helped you sit up as you rubbed your wrists that suddenly ached. Dolorosa glared down at you as you smiled at her. You reached out and grabbed her hands patting them. “There there Momma D everything will be fine.”

Dolorosa blushed before she gave a quick flick of her wrist at you hitting your shoulder lightly. “Y/n!”

You snickered as Fahinc gave you a weird look. The Grand Jade looked on before blinking before shaking her head. Young trolls were such a pain sometimes she almost liked you better asleep. “Sister Dolorosa it seems your wiggler seems to be better so I would suggest we send them off before they return with more gruesome injuries.”

Dolorosa looked at the Grand Jade before nodding. “Yes Grand Jade.”

Dolorosa bowed lightly at her as you slid off the stab onto the floor. You nudged Fahinc lightly before smiling at Dolorosa. “I’ll talk to you soon Rosa.” Dolorosa nodded as Fahinc grabbed your hand and started out the door. You waved at her with your one hand as she stood there. Dolorosa sighed as the Grand Jade put her hand on your shoulder in a comforting gesture. Dolorosa shook her head what was she going to do.

As you and Fahinc walked back to the job site, you both spoke about you knowing Dolorosa. You thought it was funny how he acted about knowing a Jade but as soon as you both got back to your working area a blueblood separated you both. You could feel the tension between the bluebloods and slave plus psionic user but as the others seeing you and Fahinc working they partly relaxed. You daily routine continued easily enough you finished working and get one spoonful of food in you before an masked trolls grabbed you by the hair and dragged you to the dungeons for re-education as the Highblood called it. You figured he just got off in watching the torturing and trying to break you for information.

All he ever got out of you was a spiting anger and telling them all how to go to hell. You guess he had his chuckle feast as he let you be dragged back to your cell early that evening as he spoke about a party and you as a entertaining object. You huffed in pain as the masked troll chucked you back into the cell. Where you landed face first into the stones of the floor. You growled as you looked back as the masked troll closed the door and walked away. You frowned as you shifted up onto your legs as you grumbled and dusted yourself off. You winced once or twice as the bruises and wounds on your body pulled with movement.

Someone cleared there throat which had you glance to the other trolls in your cell. You frowned; “May I help you?”

The one step forward. “You are Y/n correct?”

You nodded lightly. “Yes why?”

The troll flashed a symbol one you had noticed trolls did to Signless once and a while. Your eyed twitched before doing the sign back as in your mind something told you this was supposed to be copied. The trolls smiled at each other before you looked on at the slaves with you in the cell as they bowed to you. You frowned a little before kneeling in front of them. “Please don’t bow you’re our brothers right?”

The one raised his head. “You really are the Paladin of the Sufferer.”

You frowned you weren’t anyone special your friends were but not you. You smiled at them before placing your hands on his shoulder. “I’m honored but I am one of you.”

The trolls you were with smiled; “At heart my lady Paladin, we four brothers plead to help the cause as many others do here.”

You smiled before moving back this was your break. “Then my brothers I need your help... It seems only you can do this. Can I count on you?”

The four of them smiled brokenly before nodding. “Yes our lady Paladin.”

You smiled before ushering the four of them close. “Here’s what needs to happen...”

It took three human weeks and two messages sent to Signless but you had a plan to escape with the slaves, psionic users, and the Jades. Under the Highblood's nose you worked, tortured, and schemed even with some of his own man. Everything hung by the thread of the attack by the lowblood forces. You had just finished your torture session about an hour ago so you were sore and low on energy as it was.

You needed to be careful as only you could run to the Jade’s room to warn them and get them out. Midnight was suppose to be when the forces came so you thought you would have time to relax. Many of the trolls with you in the slave cells area spoke to one another. You were resting on the floor looking at the bruise from the clown troll when the hive shook from under you.

Dust fell from the ceiling above which silenced everyone before the hive shook again this time stronger. You frowned before trolls near the front of the cells were shouting as the doors seemed to burst open. “Get them out!”

You watched as the blueblood who were working from the Signless group were opening up the cells and passing weapons to the slaves. You shouted from your cell as you gripped the door. “What’s going on?!”

One of the leaders of the blueblood group flitted with a key trying to open your door. “The attack came early and it’s hell out there. There’s an militia group attacking with the lowblood group killing everyone insight. It doesn’t matter who in front of them so we're trying to get everyone out but this is chaos.” He opened your door before letting you walk out as one undid your collar and the another handed you a sword. “Go run and get the Jade’s Paladin hurry! If anyone attacks you use that weapon. May the Gog's watch over you mutant!”

You nodded before jogging out of the dungeon you were in. You moved up the corridor to the main level of the castle only to find a blood bath of trolls engaged in combat and to the death. You had no time to react before you took off heading towards the Jade’s room. You slaughtered any foe that was in your way lowblood or higher blood. As you ran you prayed that Dolorosa and the Jade’s were safe.

Meanwhile Dolorosa and the other Jade’s were secured nicely in there rooms. Everyone would look at each other when they heard a sound or the castle rumble. Before long they looked at the door as it busted open. Dolorosa looked at you as you busted into the Jade’s room huffing and covered in blood. “We’ve got to go now! Come on hurry!”

You went to her before grabbing her hand before herding the other Jade’s out. As everyone filed out some split off from the group as you and the others were running out of the hallway and down the stairs. Dolorosa was confused on what was going on as you were covered in splatter colored blood. Dolorosa didn’t really clue into what was happening when the sounds and tremors rocked the hive as you both cleared the first flight of stairs. The smell of blood and burnt flesh was thick in the air as Dolorosa ran with you. The attack had come early it was suppose to be during the party not before it.

As you both cleared the final flight of stairs Dolorosa got an wide eyed view on what was happening. Everything was going to hell; the other lowblood's were killing anything both blueblood and slaves alike. Dolorosa watched as you whistled causing a weapon to hurl out of no where at you which you caught. “Summon your weapon Jade mothers! Stick with someone and try to get outside! You’ll find Signless's people at the bowed tree! Go!”

The Jade’s split apart as you and Dolorosa ran as one of the Grand Jade’s stuck with you both. You moved and sliced your weapon as did Dolorosa as lowblood attacked the three of you. You roared in furious anger as you cut up foe after foe. You huffed looking around as Dolorosa pressed her back against yours before speaking. “W-we can’t keep fighting them Y/n!”

You nodded running the back of your hand across your mouth and nose. “I’m not wanting to fight them all! I’m trying to find us a way out. Look for one!”

You changed your stance before turning as you cut up the blueblood who was about to kill the Grand Jade. The elderly Jade was panting as she held her weapon. “Thank you child.”

You nodded before offering a hand and shoulder for her to lean on. “Come Jade mother.”

The Jade huffed as she spoke. “There’s an hidden exit if I remember correctly down the guest quarters on the second floor if we can get there then I’m sure we can get out. This floor is to crowded to make an escape.”

You frowned before looking at Dolorosa. “What do you think?”

Dolorosa cut down the troll behind you both. “Let’s go for it because we'll died here. I’ll take the Grand Jade just keep the others off us Y/n.”

You nodded as you past the Jade to Dolorosa before moving to clear a path for the pair. The two jade’s fought minimally as you made your way back to the stairs. You and Dolorosa looked up as someone shouted your name in distress. “Y/n!”

You wiped his head around to see Fahinc against a wall with three bluebloods closing in on him snarling. The kid was dripping in his own blood and his eyes were sparking trying to stay safe. You roared; “Fahinc!”

You were about to move from Dolorosa when she grabbed your hand. “Y/n you can’t!”

You looked at her before trying to pull your hand away. “Rosa please I have to help him.”

Dolorosa closed her eyes before yanking you. “You can’t save everyone Y/n.”

You stumbled as you watched as Fahinc screamed as the blueblood’s ran him through with there weapons. You shook your head as tears welled up as you directed your feelings at the trolls in front of you blocking your way. The three of you ran up the stairs to the second floor. The floor was less chaotic then the main floor which made it easier to move around. You paused as you stumbled the three of you into a deserted dead end.

The Grand Jade leaned off of Dolorosa as she got her footing again. You huffed with your hands on your knee as you spoke. “P-please tell me this looks familiar.”

The elder hummed; “Yes it does child. Take a second to gain your breath we must hurry.”

You nodded as you moved to straighten up. It wasn’t more then a couple of seconds before you three were off again. You were up front the Grand Jade in the middle and Dolorosa behind her. You three had gotten so far when the Jade shouted; “Move!”

You looked just finished cutting down a enemy to see the Grand Jade’s body crumbled to the ground. The Jade had pushed Dolorosa out of the way from an Laugh assassin’s hit both killing him and mortally wounding herself in the process. Dolorosa caught the elderly Jade as you rounded your weapon on another one that popped up.

Dolorosa held onto the Jade who choked up at her. “F-follow the hall i-it should t-take you b-both to the door. B-behind....”

Dolorosa shook the elder a little before you grabbed her arm and yanked her like she did you. “Come on.” You pulled at her again to get her to follow you from the Jade elders corpse.

As you both ran Dolorosa was trying to speak to you but you spoke to her silencing her. “We need to get you back to Signless. I tend to like keeping my promises.” Dolorosa looked at you closing her mouth you had changed since you and her had been in here. You had this almost stubborn and almost grown up attitude to you.

As you both ran down the halls trying to find this hidden exit you kept Dolorosa up straight the time or two she stumbled. You were so concentrated on getting her out that you didn’t know the rust blood around the corner till you turned. You jerked back rather violently as he thrown powder in to your face. You hissed in pain which he swore as you jabbed your weapon at him. You pushed back as the sound of something falling caught your ears you moved your hands to your face in pain trying to wipe off the powder.

Dolorosa gasped as you tried to open your eyes to see what she was looking at. But everything was blurry and your eyes seemed to feel like they were burning out of there sockets. You growled as you could just tell the weapon was an heavy sword like thing. You shook your head as you grabbed Dolorosa’s hand and booked it away from it. You kept running as he shouted at you with his weapon.

You rubbed your eyes but it only seemed to make it worse. You were seeing rather blurry images. You didn’t tell Dolorosa any but she guessed something was wrong. She pulled you into a niche like area as her back was turned as her hands were on your face. “Let me see Y/n.”

You patted her hands away; “Rosa it’s not the time for this! W to get out of here, I’m fine okay just lets get out of here.”

Dolorosa clenched her jaw not that you seen. “Fine but I’ll lead then your in no ability to do so.” Dolorosa grabbed your hand before looking for away out. Unfortunately as you cleared the first corner and went to turn the next is when she stepped to lead you down a dead end hallway. You pushed Dolorosa rather violently forward as the sound of armor moving had you react.

Dolorosa looked back in time to see your body collided with the wall before dropping onto the ground in an limp state. Blood covered your face and trickled down your temple. She turned her head to see an big blueblood standing there with his fist in an punched position even as he moved she could hear his arms move do to his armor.

He turned lightly looking at her. “Jade mother you should know there is no escape. Come back peacefully and I won’t have to kill you...”

You growled as the pair looked at you as you were standing up and shifted from the wall holding onto you weapon. You gripped your weapon. “You fucking wouldn't but he will so go fuck yourself.”

The troll’s face twitched as he narrowed his eyes at you. Dolorosa grabbed your hand as you went to take a stance. “Y/n stop you wouldn’t win.”

You pulled your arm away from her. “ I don’t need to win. Go Rosa! I didn’t get you this far to die on me. Go!”

Dolorosa shook her head but the blueblood troll before you wouldn’t give you the time to talk as he used the lapse of attention to his advantage. Dolorosa pushed you both apart so you both evaded the attack. He wheeled around to attack her but Dolorosa blocked with her chainsaw. You flipped your weapon before attacking him from behind. You thought you were slicing his head off but he roared in minimal pain as your sword cut his ear and a bit of his neck. He moved before Dolorosa could chop him in half. You cursed lightly before rubbing at your one eye to try to clear it.

As you three moved it wasn’t long before he started to target you as you were weaker then Dolorosa but as well you were in pain too. As you were using your weapon and your blocking both were going down hill the more he attacked. You couldn’t effectively see at this point but it didn’t matter at the time. Dolorosa moved to protect you but she couldn’t get past him. You had left yourself open on your one side before he punched you rather hard sending you flying from him.

Dolorosa shouted your name as the blueblood’s fist had sent you flying into the wall. You landed into the wall before falling onto the floor. The blueblood stalked over readying on finishing you off at least. He didn’t get very far when Dolorosa turned his attention to her instead. “You stay away from her!”

The blue turned just in time to block her attack with his one arm guard which shattered on impact of her chainsaw. Dolorosa and the blueblood danced a little in attacks. Unfortunately in tight corridors like this she couldn’t effectively maneuver her weapon. So after an attack or two she left herself open. Dolorosa noticed a little to late about it when he moved in for the kill. Dolorosa was to late to block the attack so on instincts she closed her eyes waiting for the hit. But instead she heard an rather sicken crack and an muffled pained sound before the blueblood spoke. “You have no clue when to stay down mutant.”

Dolorosa looked to see you were holding your arm with an bloody face. E/c eyes pinned the troll in front of the both of you. You snarled at him flashing your bloody human teeth. He narrowed his blue eyes at you. You let go of your shoulder balling your own fists. He moved back a bit as you moved in front of Dolorosa who grabbed your other shoulder. “Y/n stop this-”

You hissed at her turning your head enough so she could see an fiery e/c eye. “Rosa get going. If anything were to happen to you Signless would kill me. Get going! GO!”

The troll in front of you waited till you looked at him to charge at you. You moved before pouncing on his back your human nails digging into his face. Dolorosa looked at you as you held on as he rammed himself backward into the walls. When he shook you loose enough he grabbed you by the leg. As he gripped your leg Dolorosa winced hearing an rather clear crack and your shout if pain.

The troll swung you off his back so you hit your head off the stoned floor. You still somehow had the will to fight as you yanked his long black hair back. The troll let go of your broken leg before grabbing your arm. As he grabbed it you launched your other hand at his face giving an rather deep scratch across his face.

The troll snarled as he jerked your arm in an way that not only did he break your arm but an piece of bone broke the surface. You howled in pain as he threw you against the same wall again. He snarled in anger as he came at your down form which was still trying to get up. Dolorosa’s body seemed to play catch up with her brain as almost out of no where she acted swinging her chainsaw at the blueblood who dodged it. He leaped into the spot that it once was to attack her but he stopped short when Dolorosa jerked the chainsaw back to land it across his neck but he stopped it with his armor which was partly shredded.

He roared as he moved to punch her but sudden lisping male voice shouted from the fight. “Down Rotha!”

Dolorosa dropped not a moment to soon and covered you as a blast came up from behind her as a lighter shout was heard; “Rosa!”

Dolorosa glanced up to see a weapon reflecting off of something invisible before the sounds of pounding feet had Dolorosa look back a little. What she saw almost had her sigh in relief as red and blue psionic’s wrapped around the pair of you so you both were in a barrier and there was a shuffle before a olive blur cut down the troll who was stunned by the psionic barrier that he hit. Dolorosa moved a bit off you as Disciple shifted up from the now dead troll.

Disciple gave a relief look before it twisted up in panic seeing you in Dolorosa's arms. “Y/n!”

Dolorosa looked from Disciple to behind her as Psiioniic rushed over to her side as well. “Rotha!”

Dolorosa huffed as she spoke. “Psiioniic take off your plain shirt underneath your jumpsuit, hurry. I have to stop the bleeding before she gets worse." Dolorosa turned her head ot Disciple without even taking a breathing. "Disciple hold her legs still as possible and put pressure on her wound there just be gentle with the bone that’s sticking out.”

Disciple nodded as Psiioniic stripped quickly before handing her his undershirt as he put his jumpsuit shirt back on. Disciple was looking at you as she seen a flicker of e/c eyes before a bloody tiny smile crossed your face. You huffed before you closed your eyes as you groaned in pain because Dolorosa had ripped the shirt into strips for makeshift bandages and was wrapping your wounds to stop the bleeding.

Disciple clenched her jaw tightly as she had to keep your legs down. She shivered and her fangs chattered as she had your blood on her hands. Psiioniic moved his head around as he stood guard. As Dolorosa finished she looked at Psiioniic. “Psiioniic you need to carry her.”

Psiioniic didn’t say anything as he moved and picked you up from the ground. Dolorosa looked at Disciple as they followed him up. Dolorosa didn’t have to say anything as Disciple grabbed her hand before pulling her to where they had come from and the way out. The route wasn’t without trouble but both Disciple and Dolorosa took care of any troll that came there way. Psiioniic kept his task in running out of the hive and to the cave that the group was hiding in. Through the twists and turns of the hive to the running through the forest line the three trolls paid little attention to what was happening around them or how they got out.

As Psiioniic ran into the cave the Jade’s that you had saved shouted as they seen you and Dolorosa. Dolorosa pointed to an empty blanket. “Laid her there Psiioniic.” Dolorosa moved beside you as Signless gripped Disciple’s arms holding her close as she was going to move to pat the other Jade's away from you. Signless didn't say anything as himself and Disciple watched on. Psiioniic laid you down on one of the blankets and most of the other Jade mothers came over to help you.

Dolorosa told them on how to help before she was barking at Psiioniic. “Hold her still Psiioniic!” Psiioniic nodded as he placed a psionic bind on you to keep you still and in one place as the Jade’s nodded. The trolls in the cave all flinched every so often as an roar of unimaginable pain echoed as a couple of Jade’s worked on you. They were setting the bones that were poking outside of the skin back into place and healing the muscles enough to bind together with the bone and each other. It was a bit of a long and grueling process.

It wasn’t till they got you patched up enough were the most senior member there could finish you off. Unfortunately the knowledge that you were going to be alright did little to quill the anger inside Dolorosa’s belly when it came to you. She felt guilty and regretful that she let you do this to yourself for her sake because wasn’t it her duty to protect the trolls that were close to her. Had she really been that incapable of protecting anyone? Dolorosa snapped out of her thoughts when the wailing shriek of the larva slime beast were being taken off of your wounds.

The shine from the slime and saliva gleamed where your wounds were as they slowly disappeared under your flesh before the bandage’s were being wrapped up. The Grand Jade wiped her forehead lightly when she was done. You laid motionless but you were still alive from the puffed breaths you were taking in as Psiioniic was motioned to let you go. He seemed to slump lightly exhausted as he had struggled to keep you down the whole time.

The Grand-Jade glanced at Dolorosa who was unknowingly staring at her. The elder spoke lightly to her; “This is all we can do for now the rest is up to her. But as far as the grubs eyes go Sister Dolorosa; I have no clue on how to fix them other then herbal water and prayer. I’ve bandage them open and placed salve that well help draw out whatever the troll threw in them." Dolorosa nodded as she talked the elder who went outside for a break as the others busied themselves around the other trolls. Dolorosa moved a little as she looked at your huffing form.

All she could think was there wasn’t a spot on you that didn’t have the colored bandages on you. She glanced a little at Psiioniic who was knelt and giving you a sad almost grieving look before Disciple’s tight lip whine had her turn her head. Disciple was losing the battle to keep her olive tears in. Signless looked at his mother who nodded at him to let Disciple go. Disciple shakily came over before dropping to her knees before whining at you as she had one of her hand in yours rubbing in gently as she used her other hand to stroke your cheek to help calm herself down. All the group could do was wait and pray that you would heal.

You were touch and go for a couple of days do to the amount of blood you had lost but from any infections you may had gotten from your wounds as well. During that time frame of a week Disciple not once left you alone she had been worried sick about you and Dolorosa since she heard you both had gotten captured. The boys didn’t fare much better either as Psiioniic had been a mess and over using his psionic’s to get things to move faster. She was both happy they found you and dreaded that they did. No one wants to find there morial and flirting quadrant in that kind of shape. Disciple still woke up a time or two in cold sweats and the phantom smell of your blood on her hands.

At the moment Disciple was a little at the fire to rest before taking over for the day from Signless who was helping her take care of you. Signless had just settled down beside her as unaware to them your body twitched. Your body started to wake to the living world as noise, sound, and other things were being funneled through your waking being.

You woke slowly to find that your vision was only of darkness. Your body tensed as you were certain this was a trick. You were told yourself that you were blind folded and that your escape was a dream. You reassured yourself that you were still in the castle again for a Highblood re-education treatment. You curled your fists as you knew you had to fight; as Dolorosa was counting on you to get her out maybe not personally but you had a duty to get her out of here as it was because of you that she was here.

You must have been in the depths of the castle as you couldn’t hear the rebellion or maybe it hadn’t happen yet. You didn’t know but what you did was you had to get out of here. You tensed as you heard the sound of feet on stone come towards you. You cursed inside as you had gone too tense and now you had caught the trolls attention. You had to control your breathing as the troll seemed to pause. But the timing was off for all your time in the castle it was clock work. The same routine as it was suppose to be twenty-three second before a fist would hit you before you were tortured. But the hesitation was all you were going to take and as fast as you could you swung your one hand nails out. You hit the troll in the face before pouncing on it ready to kill the troll if you had too.

Disciple had looked at you as she heard your breath change slightly and out of worry she went to see if you were in pain again. She knelt beside you looking at your bandage face as you tensed under her. Disciple was going to move to call Dolorosa when your hand came out of no where at her as you snarled at her in hatred.

Disciple was a little late to move and felt the sharp stinging on her cheek of where your hit landed. She grabbed your hands as you moved even in your injured state to defend yourself or something. Disciple struggled lightly unsure of what to do. Signless and Dolorosa looked over from the fire as there was an crash and a bang as well as Disciple shouts. “Y/n calm down...Y/n! Shit Psii help me!”

Dolorosa moved rather quickly with Signless as they both turned they looked to see you freaking out on Disciple violently Psiioniic looked like he was struggling with you as Disciple looked like she was fighting to keep your hands away from her face. Dolorosa knew that the bandages wrapped around your eyes was the cause of the aggression but that did little when she noticed a slight scratch down Disciple's cheek from where you attacked her. You snarled as if trying to fight them off like they were the enemy even with a caste arm and leg. Disciple looked so conflicted she didn't want to hurt you but she’d just might have to so you could calm down.

Thankfully though she wouldn’t have to as Dolorosa called at you as she knelt somewhat beside her and you. “Y/n! Y/n! Stop fighting!” Dolorosa placed her hand on your forehead shushing you like one would do with a frightened child. “Hush Y/n...hush your safe now. Your with friends...hush...” Dolorosa started to pat your face causing you to slowly calm down. You almost leaned into her hand after a couple of minutes. Dolorosa lifted your hand into her face carefully. “See it’s just me...it’s just Dolorosa...”

Dolorosa was very patient with you as she let you trace a bit of her face so you did know who it was. She noticed how calloused and beaten your hands were which caused Dolorosa to wonder why she never noticed that before. You huffed lightly as you took your hands away making an whimpering sound at her.

Dolorosa shushed your before grabbing your hands and placed them on Disciple’s cheeks letting you do the same thing to her. “That was Disciple you attack Y/n. See Disciple...” Disciple was hesitant for a moment before feeling your fingers trace her face. She gave a sorrowful laugh before you traced the light scratch you gave her which caused you to coo at her in sorrow. Disciple shook her head before leaning into your hand patting it. You seemed to sink down onto her which caused Disciple to wrap her arms around you to give you the right pat shooshing you needed.

You huffed part from the ache of the pain you were feeling and the other knowing that Dolorosa was safe so you could relax now. You did your job and kept your promise. Dolorosa sat there as she watched Disciple pap you right to sleep. Disciple seemed to give a sad smile to see you had awaken regardless of you turning your blunt nails on her. Your powerful blunt nails at that who knew those blunt things could scratch her.

Dolorosa sighed as she moved a little. “Let’s see that cheek Disciple.” Disciple looked up at Dolorosa before moving her head a little from yours as Signless settled down checking Psiioniic out as he slumped down blinking a lot and wiggling his ears. Dolorosa looked over at Signless; “Signless go get me my bag for me.” Signless nodded as Dolorosa stared at Psiioniic. “You alright dear?”

Psiioniic nodded a bit slowly. “Thtrained a little bit to thtop her... Bet thhe’d take Dithciple in a fight.”

Disciple huffed slightly at him before stroking your back as you moved slightly on her. Signless laughed as he had come back to give Dolorosa her bag. “I think she’d be powerful enough to take you and win.”  

The three of them laugh as Psiioniic crossed his arms. “Well next time thhe goeth funny you can thave your own mate.”

Disciple shook her head as she commented. “Well at least Y/n is finally up right? So one less thing to worry about.”

Signless nodded as Dolorosa placed a quick bandage on her cheek. Psiioniic huffed rolling his eyes before asking. “When will thhe be up again?” Everyone looks at him which cause Psiioniic to blush. "Th-tho we can prepare if thhe flipth out again!”

Dolorosa hummed lightly rubbing her chin as she looked at him. “Maybe after her nap possibly but if she’s down under again I’d say in a day or two we’ll just have to keep an eye on her.”

Disciple nodded as did Signless as he spoke. “Then Disciple and I will keep an eye on her then so you can help the others Mother.” Dolorosa inclined her head in a bit of an agreement before she moved to finish what she was doing.

Unfortunately you didn’t resurface to the waking world till five days later. You were mildly aroused awake by Psiioniic of all people who was making to much noise with his horrible jokes. You of course couldn’t see but that didn’t mean you couldn’t hear the sound. You palmed around you for a moment trying to find something to throw at him and surprisingly you did. You moved up a little even as your head and body protested you pulled your arm back before chucking the object at him. Psiioniic looked at you when a cup went flying from behind him and crashed into the fire. Everyone looked at you as you were slowly moving up holding your head. “One more bee joke and I swear I will make sure you never pollinate again!”

Psiioniic laughed; “I’d like to thee you try.”

You gave a growl. “Just you wait...”

Psiioniic snickered as he watched you sitting up with a groan because you couldn’t cross your legs due to the cast like bandages on your dominant leg. Psiioniic, Disciple, and Signless watched as Dolorosa almost seemed to materialize next to you offering you a cup of water to drink. She gently coached the cup into your hands before moving your hand to your lips. Signless narrowed his eyes just slightly at the action it was a bit odd for his mother to do but he chalked it down as her helping you. Disciple and Psiioniic looked at Signless before each other before shrugging it off. You were up and that’s all that mattered.

In the days that followed Signless, Disciple, and Psiioniic watched as you and Dolorosa were acting like chirping beasts. You were trying almost pitifully to move and get around with Disciple’s help well Dolorosa was getting you to stay put even at one point was forcing you too.

After much pleading and promises you were allow to move within the cave as long as you had someone with you to help you around to keep pressure off your injured leg. But what surprised the group more then Dolorosa caving in was the fact that the other trolls were happy to see you up and hobbling around. Disciple was wary with you as many slaves would come over and talk to you or touch your shoulder or arm. It seemed that wasn’t the only thing they were doing.

One moon-set during early meal Signless had taken you to the fire to eat. As he settled down onto the ground Signless moved to take some food for you but he was cut short when he seen the troll beside you who was trying to pass you some of his bread. “Eat Paladin, you need your strength and it’s bread if you need to know.”

Signless looked at you as you declined the food as he questioned. “Paladin?”

You laughed a little as your hand moved about for Signless who caught it with his own. You smiled before moving your hand up to his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. “Yes apparently they gave me that name. I’m someone who they think of me as a Paladin to the rebellion.”

Signless frowned before looking at the trolls as one spoke. “She’s protected us and the mages many times in the castle saved us, sung your song of freedom, and keeps us strong that you will deliver us from this hell in which we know.”

Signless spoke up again; “Well I’m glad then that Paladin has given you so much so that you have such trust in this cause.” They nodded as they dug into there meal leaving the two of you alone. You took your hand away from his shoulder before he grabbed it in his. “Y/n may we speak for a moment alone.”

You frowned a little. “Sure...”

Signless helped you up and let you lean on him as he moved you both away from the group of slaves. You frowned from behind the bandages. “What’s wrong?”

You didn’t need your eyes to feel how nervous Signless was. “Y/n don’t let these trolls control you with a gifted adult name I-”

You spoke confused; “A adult name? What do you mean by adult name?”

Signless opened his mouth before sighing; “Never mind Y/n just know don’t let them control you with that name they gave you. If they-”

You smirked thinking he was saying not to get cocky being seen as something good. You laughed before wrapping your arms around his neck. “You’re a goof! Haha!” You could feel Signless giving you that look he gives you off and on when you do something odd. You snickered as you leaned into him. “I wouldn’t do anything stupid silly. They’re just using me as a means to get out I mean you are giving them a chance to live freely right?”

Signless nodded as he moved his hands around you before resting his head on yours giving a chuckle. “Yeah that’s right but in all seriousness do not be alone with them.” You sighed lightly nodding but before you could speak Signless laughed as your stomached grumbled loudly. He broke away from you much to your discontent. “Well I guess I shouldn’t starve you or Disciple and Dolorosa will be on my back.”

You scoffed before making a joke. “I’m sure Disciple would like that.”

Signless blushed before he called at you. “Y/n!” You giggled as he led you down onto your resting blankets as he fetched you both supper. You spent the rest of the night chatting with Signless which was nice you both hadn’t had that kind of communication for what felt like a long time.

For the next week or so everything was a bit normal as trolls were leaving by the second once they were healed enough and you were being treated by Dolorosa and the older Jade’s. Psiioniic still had to hold you down as the pain was unbearable even with that nasty liquid down your throat. But at least he was kind enough to pat your hair in a calming gesture as Disciple just couldn’t be with you or she’d lose it on them out of a morial protectiveness. But one day when the Jade’s said you were healed enough that they didn’t need to be there to help anymore. So that is when Dolorosa was picking up with your healing with Disciple as they had left the cave. Which currently you were sitting for your healing session with both Disciple and Dolorosa in front of you.

Dolorosa had kept your leg and arm bandage though with minimum healing just to make extra sure they were healed as you were a bit different then trolls in the time it took to heal. At the moment Dolorosa was gently undoing the bandages around your eyes. As she did Disciple held onto the bowl of herbal water. You gave an rather dry laugh as she took the bandage pads off your eyes. Disciple ears flickered down seeing the damage. Dolorosa gave a long sigh as she gently wiped the damaged area. “Open your eyes Y/n please.”

You opened your eyes to not see anything. Disciple made an distressful sound seeing a milk white film had covered your e/c eyes. It almost made your e/c eyes look completely white in color. Dolorosa dipped a cloth into the herbal water before having you blink lightly to help clear the film. You hummed lightly as you spoke to her. “Rosa how long do we have to do this for?”

Dolorosa hummed as she worked. “Till the white film clears maybe in a couple day’s hopefully. How are your other wounds doing?”

You smiled as she poured a bit of the herbal liquid on your eyes which you slowly blinked away. “They don’t hurt anymore and I’m itching to walk without hobbling around or using my trusty kitty cane.”

Disciple chuckled a little as Dolorosa shook her head. “I’ll have a look then afterward to see how the process is going. Alright child?”

You nodded; “No rush Rosa I know your busy with the other trolls.”

Dolorosa waved it off. “Some of the younger Jade mothers are still here so I will not be missed.” Dolorosa put down the towel before asking Disciple to get a empty eating bowl. Disciple shifted as Dolorosa took the bandages and the herbal soaked patches. “Keep your eyes open.”

You smiled; “Okay.”

Dolorosa quickly patched you up as Disciple settled back down beside her. “Now arm please.”

You moved your bandage arm quickly almost excited at the possibility of getting the okay. Dolorosa took and cut the bandages away carefully. Disciple watched as Dolorosa looked at your arm which you seemed to grunt as Dolorosa was carefully probing  your arm. Disciple noticed that you were going to have a mean looking scars where the Jade’s had to put your bones back into your body. Dolorosa spoke suddenly; “Open and flex your hand for me.”

You did as you were told and you couldn’t help but giggle as you felt Dolorosa’s cooler fingers going up your arm testing and feeling the muscles. As Dolorosa tested she hummed they felt healed but there was only one test that could prove your arm was fine. Dolorosa turned and picked the bowl out Disciple’s hand and brushed it against your fingers before moving your hand down so you didn't have to hold it right away. “Grab this Y/n.”

You moved hand to grip the object better as you didn’t know what it was. Once you had a hold on it Dolorosa spoke again as she moved her hand away. “Alright lift it up child and see how that fairs.” You lifted the bowl holding it up before Dolorosa made you do almost exercise like techniques with them before she asked. “Any pain at all Y/n and don’t put on a brave face either.”

You shook your head. “No it feels fine a bit tight when I curl it but other then that it feels fine Rosa.”

Dolorosa nodded; “Excellent we’ll keep the bandages off . Now let’s see your leg Y/n.”

You laughed lightly causing Disciple to giggle. “Trying to get into my pants are you Rosa? That’s so scandalous!”

Dolorosa blinked before blushing embarrassed as some other trolls looked at her with a wide eyed look. Dolorosa hissed at you as Disciple looked away as she was shaking with laughter. “Y/n! Such things are-”

You patted her leg well what you hoped was her leg as you couldn't see. “I was joking Rosa don’t get all flustered.”

Dolorosa huffed a little before grabbing your leg. “Yes well I knew that I-I just wanted you to think I was embarrassed.”

Disciple hummed as Dolorosa glared at her not that you seen. “Of course mew did Rosa.”

Dolorosa took each of  your leg as much as she did your arm the only difference was you were on your back. As she gently pushed your leg up and making you work the joints. But unlike you arm your leg wasn’t fully heal there was still small amount of pains from certain movements and the amount of weight you could put on it. You could more then handle your own weight but anything more then that it wasn’t ideal. But Dolorosa gave you the okay to being able to move around with it but she did threaten you playfully. “It’s fine you need to gain some of the muscle strength you’ve lost but I don’t want you exercising your hand though so no heavy lifting or rough housing.” Dolorosa tapped your nose causing you to try and paw at her hand only to have it miss.

Dolorosa and Disciple smiled at each other as Dolorosa excused herself as she still had work to do. She was happy though that you were healing quite nicely it helped relieve the guilt she had placed on herself. Dolorosa felt even better two days after when the Grand Jade gave them and all clear for your eyes. To say you looked at them wide eyed was an understatement. Disciple was over joyed well Signless and Psiioniic were happy as well but not all was good as they thought it would be.

It had been a few days since you had gotten your sight back and Dolorosa watched as you were very slow to react or didn’t react at all to things going on in your side vision. She was concerned since you had the bandages off. You would fluff it off saying you were bit a dazed from having vision again after being a bit without it. Dolorosa didn’t want to press it but she knew you weren’t telling them something. She would catch you in the early nights palming your way out of the cave to go to the bathroom or during meal time as you weren't noticing when Disciple passes you something to eat but she wasn’t the only one who noticed this.

At the moment though you were sitting with Signless who was talking to you about something looking rather concerned and mildly annoyed before he got up and left to do whatever. Disciple came over to see what had happened. Psiioniic looked at you as you jerk yourself away from Disciple as if startled like you didn’t see her beside you. He narrowed his eyes as Disciple looked like you slapped her. You gave a sad look before apologizing to her giving her a hug coming up with an excuse. You held onto her as she tried to smile. Psiioniic very silently walked up to you and Disciple. Disciple's eyes looked at him but he signaled her to be quiet. She looked back at you when you asked what she was looking at.

She smiled shaking her head; Disciple watched as Psiioniic stood right were your side vision would be but you didn’t react to him. You spoke to her it wasn't till you moved your head did you jerk lightly away from him like you didn’t know who it was. Disciple’s ears dropped she got it, you couldn’t see anymore from the side that's why you had been ignoring her or startled by her. It wasn’t because you were afraid it was because you couldn’t see her. You seemed to look from Psiioniic to her. Disciple touched your arm lightly giving you an rather reassuring smile. “Mew can’t see Psiioniic can mew Y/n...Mew can’t see anything through the sides...”

You looked down slightly. “I’m sorry...”

Disciple patted your arm as Psiioniic spoke. “It’th eathy to correct Y/n. We’ll each you how to at leatht get thome thense back not like I want to thave your athth again thank you.”

You scoffed as Disciple laughed; “Ignore the him, mew are wonderful to save.”

You and Psiioniic looked at each other before you both laughed. Disciple just smiled as she grabbed your hand which caused you say something. “Why do I have a feeling I’m going to regret this...” Disciple laughed at you which caused the feeling to sink in the deepest part of your stomach as you hated when she laughed like that.

It had been three days since then and training was brutal to say the least but you caught on rather quickly as it was that or you would have a face that was black and blue from the rocks she would throw at you. At the the moment though you, Signless, and Disciple where in your training area. It wasn't horribly far from the cave and it was good enough to hide a adult troll.

Signless stood off to the side as he looked at you for a moment as he smiled. You were slowly learning how to see the slight changes in your side vision. Disciple nudged his arm as he stepped up before backing away as you turned. You giggled lightly at the game you figured it to be. But in reality it wasn’t a game it was what you needed to survive if you were going to live and continue with them.

Both Signless and Disciple disappeared into the bushes that surrounded you. You moved around in a circle trying to not only listen for sounds but to watch for a slightly change in your side vision. You whipped your head around when you heard a rustle in the bushes behind you. You smiled before jumping at the left side of the bush. “Got you!”

You landed on the bush getting nothing but leaves which you frown. You crawled into the bush as you heard another sound you which caused you to scurry around trying not to make a sound. Disciple smiled a she seen the bush you just went into move going around. She knew Signless had distracted you and now it was her time to pounce. She hunched down like any good predator readying to pounce on you as you came close to her she pounced.

What she caught however was Signless who yelped which caused both to stare at each other before Disciple squeaked as arms wrapped around her sides and pressure on her back. “The hunters have been out hunted!” Disciple laughed before Signless gave a strangled sound as you piled on top of her. “Y/n mew and me may need to get off we’re crushing Signless.”

You snorted lightly; “No way! Psiioniic, come on dog pile before Rosa comes and drags us in!”

Disciple looked to see Psiioniic leaned against a tree as he had helped you catch them as he had no doubt come to call you three in for midnight meal. Psiioniic moved from the tree before he smirked; “Yeah!”

You kept Disciple in place as Psiioniic had flopped onto of you for the fun of it. Signless squirmed under the three of you as a hand of yours found it’s way from Disciple to his hair messing it up. He shouted as Disciple went to counter attack. “Mew dare mess up my mates mane!”

You were ‘saved’ by Psiioniic who messed up her hair as well. “Look you match!”

After that each other of you fought to out do the other. As you four played around Dolorosa was waiting in the cave with the meal. She had sent Psiioniic out a while ago to fetch the three of you but he had yet to return. “They’ve got him no doubt. What a bunch of over grown wigglers I swear.”

Dolorosa stood up with a huff before going outside to find the four of you. Which wasn’t hard by any means as the laughter was loud enough which posed it’s own problem. Dolorosa sighed as she found the four of you all horsing around with each other. She summoned her chainsaw before revving it which startled the four of you apart. “Enough you’ll attract the blues with all the racket! Come to midnight meal before I cut you all apart!”

You frowned with Psiioniic’s head in a headlock. “Aw but Dolorosa...”

Dolorosa narrowed her eyes at you as you looked at her. Disciple looked away giggling as Signless did. Psiioniic tried to look at what was going on but all he seen was Dolorosa’s chainsaw. What he was missing was that you were giving her your puppy eyes. Dolorosa faltered a little seeing them only you making those eyes. How you could make those big e/c baby bark-beast eyes was beyond her and sure enough she sighed in a defeat.

You smiled as you let Psiioniic go as she turned her back to walk away. Before the three could say anything though you stood up as if to follow her but instead the Jade was surprised as you tackled her down onto the ground. “Live a little Rosa!”

Dolorosa looked at you before she looked at Disciple as she shouted before Disciple jumped onto you both and the boys followed. Dolorosa laughed as she found herself pinned to the ground by four overage wigglers. It took a while but you all did get to have a cooler midnight meal and as soon as you finished Disciple had you back out to practice.

As the hours and days rolled on Signless and Psiioniic found themselves outside in your made training area watching. You had just finished with a heavy training with Disciple and Signless was happy with your progress as was Psiioniic who was watching as well. As both were about to praise you when you turned your body to run at them only to run head first into one of the trees because you didn’t look a head of you. Disciple tried to warn you even as you taunted her to steal the piece of material from you.. You backed off from the tree with a shout as you held onto your face before you tripped on an exposed root causing you to fall to the ground in another yelp.

Psiioniic busted out laughing as he doubled over with Signless who was laughing as well while Disciple like any good morial was over you in worry. It took a minute or two before you sat up as Disciple was knelt down and now trying not to laugh as you looked at her with big hurt e/c eyes. “It’s not funny! Disciple!”

Disciple’s lips quivered as she looked at you before staring at the boys who started again. Disciple patted your head before speaking as she failed to keep the amusement out of her voice. “Mew alright Y/n? Or did the tree win against mew?”

You huffed before patting at her in a bit of a sour huff. “It’s not funny...” You laid down on the ground before curling up in a miserable ball all your confidence gone out the window. Disciple snickered before purring and pinning you down. “Mewr just to adorable!”

As Disciple moved to make you feel better is when Dolorosa came out to see what all the laughter was about. Dolorosa stepped carefully to her son and Psiioniic as she watched as you and Disciple rolled around on the forest floor like a couple of grubs giggling away. Dolorosa glanced over at her son as she spoke. “What happen and how is Y/n doing?”

Signless cleared his throat trying to seem professional but he couldn’t keep the amusement from his voice. “Y/n was running away from Disciple only to run head first into a tree. Other then that she seems fit enough to be able to handle terrain.”

Dolorosa smiled; “Good good. When do you want to continue?”

Signless looked up at the sky to see the hours vaguely left in the night. “We’ll leave as soon as the flame star is down tomorrow.”

Dolorosa nodded they had lost more then enough time she just hoped that they could make it up. “Well then I’ll get morning meal ready because you two have to find the girls.” Signless looked from his mother who chuckled as she walked back to the cave as both you and Disciple had disappeared from your spot. The rest of the night was simple and routine the group ate, packed up everything, and huddled together to sleep till first moon light.

As soon as the flame star sank into the ground and the first waves of cooling winds hit the earth the group was up and ready to left. After a few minutes of route talking Signless lead the group out of the cave and as the group walked Dolorosa couldn’t help but smile at you as you were up and walking around as if nothing happened. You had a slight limp in your walk as you were still slightly healing but it was very fine.

It seemed normal otherwise which she was thankful for even as you stumbled once or twice a bit thanks to Disciple who was moving to fast for you to react to a rock or branch she purposely moved into your way. You seemed to catch on before you pushed her into some bushes all in good fun mind you. Dolorosa watched as Signless wiggled his way in between the both of you as he seemed to break up the bit of rough morial play.

You seemed to be full of energy as well as you went from bugging Disciple to Signless who sighed as you seemed to be talking up a storm as your hands seemed to move a mile a minute. Dolorosa’s eyes never left your form as she watch the three of you even as both you and Disciple ran around passing and throwing Signless’s compass around playing a keep away game for the hell of it. You would look back at her which caused Dolorosa to smile softly at you. You gave a full smile at her before your attention was pulled else where by Disciple.

But Dolorosa wasn’t the only one watching you. Signless smiled flashing a grin as he watched you and Disciple. He really did miss the talks you both would have about pointless things. It seemed that his worry and your absences made him want more then ever to let you know of his feelings for you. He did feel a bit of a nest robber as you were roughly from what they figured ten sweeps his and Disciple’s junior but when did sweeps matter really. Maybe tonight he’d ask you something he was dying to since the first time the bluebloods attack the group.

As Signless was off in his own universe Dolorosa sighed in relief which caught Psiioniic’s attention. “You thhouldn’t feel guilty you know.”

Dolorosa hummed as she glanced at him. “And why is that Psiioniic?”

Psiioniic wrinkled his nose. “Thhe choice to do it and I’m thure thhe would do it again too. You thhouldn’t blame her actionth on yourthelf. It would make her retholve mean nothing.”

Dolorosa raised a brow as Psiioniic winked at her which she rolled her eyes. “Clearly we should have gotten the others to check out your brain. Seems all the buzzer beast liquid has gone to your head.”

Psiioniic laughed a little before pausing as he frowned; “Hey!”

Dolorosa chuckled as he huffed at her causing Signless to come over to see what had happened. Dolorosa shook her head yes everything seemed normal and right. The group had made it farther away them what they ever thought they would with you around. Dolorosa marked it off as you had restless legs after sleeping and laying for so long. The group had found shelter for the morning in an jagged cave.

You had fluffed up your cloak and blanket for the bedding arrangement. You were about to turn to go to sit at the fire when Signless had stopped you with a smile he seemed nervous. “H-hey Y/n may I please speak with you alone?”

You frowned; “What’s wrong?” Signless shook his head. “Nothing is wrong I promise. I would like to speak with you about an matter. It as to deal with me and Disciple.”

You smiled nodding. “Sure! I’m all yours!”

You grinned as he blushed laughing grabbing your hand and taking you both out of the cave for more of an private matter. You stood there looking up at the stars they were yet to fade even though your group made it farther then normal they did stop a bit early when they found the cave.

Signless stood beside you looking up as he always seen you looked up at the sky with an almost longing look. He looked up at the sky seeing the moons and stars he grew up with. “You really like the night sky don’t you?”

You nodded; “Yeah I love watching the night sky nothing ever is the same each night.”

Signless smiled at you; “Really how can you tell?”

You explained a little about the planets and star movement before looking back at the moons the lights seemed to play with everything. Signless tugged at your hand pointing to a spot of rocks which looked smooth enough to sit on. You smiled nodding as you both sat on side by side. You stared up at the sky and like normal you got lost in them as they were different colors in the sky. You wondered that maybe somewhere out there in that great big sky out there was Earth.

Signless watched you with your hood down he could see your full face. Your hair had grown longer since he remembered last. The hair that used to sweep around your upper cheeks was now down to the lower part of your cheeks. Your hair was still a pretty h/c color. The stars and the moons different lights played with the colors of your e/c eyes. He had never seen a more beautiful sight on anyone but Disciple.

You caught him staring at you which you apologized forgetting the reason you both were out there for. “Sorry you wanted to talk about something about you and Disciple?”

He shook his head which caused you to make a unbelieving face at him. He looked back up at the sky. “Yes in a moment, but do you really like the sky tonight?”

You looked back at the sky with him. “Yes, the sky is somehow really beautiful tonight Signless.”

Signless smiled before looking at you. “Well it’s not as beautiful as you Y/n.”

Your eyes widen before you snapped your head to look at him. “W-what?!”

Signless smirked with a playful grin. “I said not as beautiful as you.”

You opened your mouth before closing it before a blush crossed your face. Signless moves his hand to your face his eyes lolled at you. You lick your lips nervously as he spoke again. “I have something to confess to you...” He mumbled at you. “I drew you out here to talk to you about something and it wasn’t just about me and Disciple...I-I’m flushed for you Y/n.” He place one of his hands onto the one on yours.

You looked at Signless he had just asked you for an matespirit quadrant. You stared like a deer in headlights. What were you going to do...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Song is Culling of the fold  
> * Mad Hatter - It normal put like mad as a hatter what it means is crazy person or insane. It's not a alice in a wonderland reference it's a historical refernece is anything. What happen is back int he day hat makers used mercury and other chemicals to clean the hides of the animal skins they worked on which drove them insane. Which the term mad as a hatter comes from.


	46. Our Journey: Dolorosa Route Chapter 3

You looked at Signless like a deer in headlights before breaking your eye contact from him. You held onto his hand feeling tears pricking your eyes. “But you’re flushed for Disciple, Signless. Trolls can’t have more then one matespirit you know this as while as I do...” Signless as about to protest when you continued. “Y-you love the thought and idea of me Signless...” You felt hot tears trickle down your face. You closed your eyes trying to take your hand away from his to wipe the tears from your eyes.

Signless gripped your hand to make you look at him as his thumb wiped your tears away. You opened your eyes to look at him. He stared deeply into your teared up e/c eyes. As if looking for something; “Y/n there are very rare red matespicism matespiritships. It’s usually very hard for trolls to get into those types. But I wouldn’t sugar coat it with you it is because me and Disciple share a love and a connection that goes beyond the quadrants that this is even possible.”

Your lip trembled lightly; “What will Disciple say doesn't she even-”

He shushed you lightly. “Disciple knows about it and agrees with it...she was the once who suggest it back after the blue bloods had attack us.”

You wanted to believe him you wanted with all your soul and being. But if Disciple agree with it then she had her say in it too. She was the master of shipping people after all maybe she saw it for what it was worth or was it in her delusional thoughts about the idea of you in their relationship too.

One thing did stick out of all others which you spoken up about it. You shook your head in heart breaking sorrow. “Signless it is just delusional... please listen to yourself! You know as while as I do that this isn’t the case, your love for Disciple transcends all quadrants. You’re confusing pale feelings for red ones!”

You started to try to get away from him but Signless gripped you into an hug hold. You thrashed lightly crying. It hurt you to admit it you were flush for him but you knew it wasn’t going to happen. You gripped your fists and started to weakly pound on his chest; “It’s only because I am the only other mutant you’ve ever seen besides yourself. That is the reason you think it more then what it is...”

Signless gripped you tighter and clenched his jaw as he laid his head against yours. “Y/n please...it’s not the-”

You looked up at him, your tear strained face hurt him to his very soul. “Signless if you are flush for me, look me in the eye and tell me if I wasn’t an mutant you would love me. You would love as much as you do Disciple.”

Signless looked into your eyes deeply. He stared and stared as colorless tears dripped down your face. Signless felt his ears lower down as a sign of guilt. He stared into your e/c eyes and knew you were right. Deep down you were right. If you were a Highblood, blueblood, any blood other then a mutant he may not have loved you like he loves you now. You watched as Signless’s face change into an sorrowful one and red tears collected under his eyes.

You unclenched your hands from his cloak and shirt and lifted them up to wipe his tears away. Signless was going to say something but you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in close into an hug. He just held you like he already was. You both stood there silently holding onto each other. You closed your eyes sighing before you both broke away. Signless wiped his face as you did yours.

You tried your hardest to smile for him. “Signless I hope we can still stay how we are. I don’t want to lose you; you’re still an very close friend even brother to me.” You wanted to add ‘and I’ll still love you no matter what.’ but you re-framed from it as that would just confuse him.

Signless tried to smile back at you. “Of course Y/n I wouldn’t want it any other way. L-let’s go back I need to tell Disciple about what has happened...” You nodded grabbing his hand holding it tightly.

As you both came close to the cave you let go of his hand giving one last smile before dipping into the cave and to the others. You kept your eyes down as you walked up and sat down by the fire. You naturally when upset pulled your knee’s to your chest before looking into the fire. Psiioniic turned to look at you to say something but the teasing words seemed to die on his lips as he seen your red e/c eyes. His face and looked changed to concerned look as did Dolorosa and Disciple.

The three look up at Signless who came into the cave next, he clearly looked like he had been crying too. Disciple got up looking from you to him with an worried look. Signless spoke softly enough where no one couldn’t hear him. Disciple nodded lightly as Signless took her away from the cave so that they could no doubt talk.

You sighed deeply Psiioniic puts his hand on your foot to gain your attention. “What’th wrong?”

You shook your head lightly; “Don’t worry about it Pie it’s just miss communication.”

Psiioniic just hums taking off his hand before looking at Dolorosa who sighed. The two knew what it was about, it wasn’t hard they had seen the sort of courtship like behavior between you, Signless, and Disciple.

It was silent in the cave the only noise was from the fire that Psiioniic would poke. It was a while till there was any movement at all. Which had Dolorosa and Psiioniic look up at see that Disciple came back but Dolorosa narrowed her eyes as Disciple moved weird.

Before Dolorosa could question the other troll Disciple lunged at you. You didn’t see Disciple lunge at you but as soon as you felt her knock you down it was an all out cat fight. You having learned to be quick at the draw grabbed both her hands before she could rip your face off. Disciple roared as you snarled at her.

Psiioniic moved to get out of the way as you and Disciple rolled around trying to get on top of the other. Disciple had you pinned under her. Her one hand pinned yours onto the dirt as your other was locked into hers trying to force hers away from you. Disciple leaned down with her mouth open his fangs shun against the fire light. You weren’t about to let her rip out your throat.

You jerked your head force giving an rather brutal headbutt. Disciple jerked back enough to throw herself off balance. You moved your legs a bit and kicked your hips up so she was flipped up and over you. You knocked her one arm causing her to lean on one side so that you could roll her as she hit the ground so could be on top of her. You couldn’t hear anything but the blood pumping in your ears as you seemed rather narrowed sighted as you locked your hands with hers like the hand game mercy it using so you dug your fingers into her hand joints.

Disciple snarled in pain till as she sank her fangs into your arm causing you to shout in pain. You let go of her hands to raise your fist punching her in the temple twice to get her to let you go. You both moved away from each other before circling Disciple snarled moving forward with her weapon summoned at you.

You were going to dodge till someone grabbed you; this laps of concentration let Disciple before she was grabbed to rack her weapon claws across your cheek and caused you to lose it on who grabbed you. You swung twisted in the persons hold before moving your hands at their face.

Your combination of momentum had knocked you both onto the ground where you when of on top to suddenly being pinned down in the dirt; rather effectively which cause you to struggle letting out an loud and distressful shriek. As you struggled you weren’t aware what was going around you.

During your fight Psiioniic and Signless who had came running into the cave a bit after Disciple lunged at you tried to get you to both break up. Dolorosa even tried an time or two. It wasn't till you both started to circle each other and Disciple summoned her weapon that the males were about to grab one of you. Psiioniic had grabbed you to stop you but Signless was a bit late to grab Disciple since she racked one of her claws in an upward motion ending only when Signless pulled her back.

When they thought it was safe, you started to flip your shit on Psiioniic who was know on the ground with you shouting cruses at you. It wasn’t till Dolorosa grabbed you to stop you that gave Psiioniic the chance to roll you both so you were under him as he caged you down well you flipped your shit. Psiioniic was hissing as he seen the red blood flow rather freely from the wound on your cheek on the dirt floor making the dirt turn an dry mud like state.

Dolorosa grabbed at your face to get you to look at her and to keep the dirt getting into the wound anymore then what it had. “Y/n! Enough! Stop fighting us!”

You sighed with a growl as you tried to get your hand up from Psiioniic who kept you tightly together. Dolorosa had to coach you a little to relax as she looked at Disciple who was huffing and thrashing a bit in Signless’s arms.

Dolorosa shouted as Psiioniic loosen his grip on you seeing you had relaxed slightly. “Disciple what is the meaning of this!”

Disciple snapped at her before she huffed she seemed to start to gain control back over her emotions. “Y/n hurt Signless and she hurt me! She was playing us in a red quadrant-!”

Psiioniic growled at her more in your defense as he had helped you up from the dirt floor as she spoke. Dolorosa gave an face as you snapped back at Disciple causing Dolorosa to wrapped her arm around your shoulder and held onto your hand to keep you still as Psiioniic stepped in between the part of you to force you back if he had too.

You shouted at Disciple they could all hear the tears in your voice that you seemed to refuse to fall. “You’re as diluted as Signless is! You’re the one that taught me that you can only have one matespirit there is no way out of that! I am not being a third wheel in some love that we all have diluted up because of idea’s and fantasizes! It’s all because I am a MUTANT!” You ground out the word your e/c eyes had the flames of the fire dancing in them giving you a more violent look.

You shook your head before yelling some more before making a sudden wounded sound. “Disciple I love you like a sister that is why we are morials isn’t it?” You sounded desperate your face reflected that. “You can have more then one morial though. Many that is what it is we are all pale for each other and we are giving more meaning to the feelings then what they are.” You looked down panting before whining out; “But that doesn’t matter any more to you or anyone does it... Does it...” You hung your head as your shoulder trembled you hide as tears started to drip down your face with the blood.  

Disciple looked down before she went to speak when Dolorosa did. “That’s enough, Y/n...”

The silence seemed to be deafening after Dolorosa spoke. Psiioniic clenched his jaw as did Signless as they watched water mixed blood drip onto the cave floor. You were trembling looking at the ground trying your hardest not to cry but was failing at it.

Dolorosa sighed heavy before shaking her head before she pulled at your shoulder lightly. “Y/n come with me I need to take care of that wound.” You nodded lightly not looking at her as you were looking down as you sniffled heavy getting some tear control back.

Dolorosa’s hand wrapped around your shoulder as a mean to give you some comfort. “Why doesn’t everyone else sit by the fire and relax maybe gain control over their emotions and thoughts. Psiioniic make sure they don’t do anything more stupid well I take care of Y/n.”

Psiioniic nodded at Dolorosa as she narrowed her eyes on both Signless and Disciple before turning her back and taking the both of you to the back of the cave to take care of the gash on your cheek and small bite on your arm.

Dolorosa pointed and told you to sit on her blanket and hold your shirt sleeve to your cheek to help stop the bleeding as she fished out the medicine bag from the others. You moved to her blankets before sitting on them and held your shirt to your cheek as she instructed too.

It wasn’t long till Dolorosa sat beside you with the bag. She fished out the disinfected, a cloth, and bandages. She first grabbed your free arm to look at the bite arm and taken care of that before she waved you to lean in so she could take a look at the cheek wound. You leaned in as much as you could timidly though as it was like you didn’t know if you could trust her. Dolorosa rolled her eyes sighing as she put your hands on her legs so you were closer to her.

You hissed gripping Dolorosa’s skirt lightly as she was dabbing disinfected onto your cheek and cleaning the blood away to have a better look at the wound. “Well I do this you can lay your head on my lap if you want Y/n. It’s going to take a bit and it’ll make it easier for the both of us.”

Dolorosa watch as you looked at her for a moment. You seemed to give a tiny nod as you shifting lightly so that your head was in her lap and you were curled up in an rather loose fetal position around her. Dolorosa waited till you were settled before continuing her work.

Dolorosa watched you with a worried and sad expression on her face as she noticed you were huffing not from pain but in distress. You looked like you were trying not to cry well she worked. Dolorosa tried to be as quick as she could. The gash wasn’t as bad as she thought it was, you did need stitches but at least it wasn’t like she had to mend flesh of your eyelid together or other like things. With years of practice and patience Dolorosa was quick to sow up your cheek before placing a bandage on it to keep it hidden well it healed.

As Dolorosa moved her hands away from you as she started to place her tools back into the medicine bag. But she wasn't done with you just yet as a couple times during her stitching she had to pause so you could calm yourself as you trembled to much from being effectively an emotional mess. You were trying to be strong in front of her and not let yourself weep in front of her but Dolorosa felt horrible that you thought she would mind.

Which when you seemed to try to move away is when Dolorosa placed her hand on your head to keep it in her lap. “It’s alright Y/n.... I don’t mind.” Dolorosa mumbled lightly at you.

Which set you off into an rather somewhat silent crying fit. You grabbed her skirt as you buried your head into her lap to muffle the sounds of your rather heartbroken wails. It was so strong that your shoulders shook with your sobs. You had not only lost the love connection due to diluted idea’s and fantasies but you thought you lost your moiralship with Disciple. Your whole little stable world seemed to be collapsing around and under your feet. Dolorosa patted your head lightly making soft cooing sounds at you as an comforting gesture. In the mixes of your crying she heard you speak a little; “...what have I done...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry....”

Dolorosa could hear the rather heartbreaking and thick emotions from you. It caused her to get a bit upset at the pair for you as she felt bad for you. How couldn’t she, you were ten sweeps their younger you didn’t know any better but they did. Dolorosa gave a sigh as she continued to give what she could to you and it was an while till you cried yourself to sleep in her lap.

The whole time Dolorosa sat there with you; it took her a bit to figure out you had fallen asleep but when she did she moved your head onto her blankets letting you rest there. Her hands gently stroked your cheek collecting the tears and wiping them off.

Dolorosa sighed before shaking her head as she grabbed her kit before moving from the back to the fire; where Disciple looked up at her then down to the ground with an guilty look that reflected yours. Psiioniic was poking the fire with an stick his face screwed up lightly he seemed to be stewing lightly about what had happened.

Dolorosa sat knelt down onto her knee’s beside Disciple with that disappointed look. Disicple’s ears dropped as Dolorosa did not speak a word to her. Psiioniic did open his mouth finally. “Where’th Y/n? Thhe’th alright Rotha?”

Dolorosa glanced at him as she cleaned Disciple’s wounds none to gently. “I don’t know if she is alright but she will live.”

Psiioniic made a face before poking at the fire again with a dirty look at Signless and Disciple. Signless’s ears dropped lightly as he looked at the fire. This was his fault as much as it was Disciple’s. Silence ruled over the trolls by the fire again. It seemed Disciple couldn’t handle it anymore as she spoke breaking the silence. “Rosa, I’m sorry...”

Dolorosa gave Disciple a leveled look as her lips pulled up some in a clear sign of annoying anger. “Disciple, I don’t want to hear it.”

Disciple looked up at her as she shrink down in hunching her shoulders. “But Dolorosa-”

Dolorosa snapped at her as she slapped the bandage on Disciple’s cheek in a rough manner. “But nothing Disciple; I am very disappointed it you! Y/n has done nothing but fight back, she is ten sweeps your younger. Ten! Gog’s maybe even twelve! You may be angry but that gives you no right to hurt your morial Disciple none! What if you culled her? What if you seriously injured her then what would we do?!” Disciple looked down as Psiioniic stared at Dolorosa who wasn’t letting this go by so easily. Psiioniic moved his hand placing it on Dolorosa’s knee in a calming fashion. “Well Disciple?!”

Disciple spoke a bit rasped. “W-we’d have to leave her... Or cull her.”

Dolorosa narrowed her eyes. “That’s right we would have to abandon or cull a person we’ve all come to care for so do not say your sorry to me. You have destroy more then one thing tonight and it is not some mixed signal flush quadrant either.” Dolorosa looked at Signless who shrink down as well. “And do not think you are out of the woods either my son. You are just much at fault as Disciple and Y/n is in this. What were you thinking letting Disciple get away from you like that! Let alone telling her about what happened in an upset state-”

Psiioniic cringed slightly as Dolorosa gave both of the trolls a tongue lashing they would never forget any time soon. Psiioniic took this time to jump into the conversation to verbally save his morial from a verbal beat down. “Rotha pleathe they know what they did wath wrong. Dithciple thhould be let to-”

Psiioniic was now at the receiving end of Dolorosa’s angry. “To let her finish the job?! No, Y/n’s been through enough today and it would serve-”

Disciple spoke up as she argued; “I wouldn’t do anything Dolorosa. I’m-”

Dolorosa spat at Disciple with her words. Dolorosa may be twenty-three sweeps there elder but that didn’t mean she wasn’t above making digs at the olive blood. “*Yes because clearly you showed us that your above your feral nature tonight Meulin.”

Disciple looked completely hurt by Dolorosa as Psiioniic snapped at Dolorosa trying to be the middle man as Signless looked at his mother with a surprised look. “Rotha that’th going to far! Dithciple knowth what thhe did wath wrong and thhe regretth it. You can’t make Y/n’th choiceth for her if thhe doethn’t want Dithciple ath a morial anymore; thhe’ll let uth know but you mutht keep you feelingth out of it.”

Dolorosa made a face at Psiioniic who gave one back. Signless, Psiioniic, and Disciple studied Dolorosa for a moment before the older troll sighed as if she was giving up a little. “Y/n is... Asleep on my blankets try not to wake her Disciple.”

Dolorosa left the unspoken threat hang in the air as Disciple nodded lightly before disappearing to the back where you were. As Disciple slipped into the back she found you where Dolorosa said.

Disciple felt horrible for what she did but she just so mad at you for hurting Signless and herself but that didn’t excuse her actions. Disciple moved as slowly and quietly as she could before kneeling down to your level and moving the blankets a bit.

Disciple hesitated to lay next to you which had her keep the blanket lifted a little. Disciple stilled as your voice came from no where. “You’re letting out the warmth...”

Disciple noticed sliver of e/c eye looking at her which caused Disciple to made a face as she slide in and pulled the blankets over her. You made a bit of a face before wiggling closer to her. You both flopped your limbs around so you were facing her and had moved her one hand over your waist and the other was in yours as you held onto it giving it an little friendly hand kiss as if you were trying to make it up to her for the rather deadly fight.

Disciple’s ears flickered down lightly as you both looked at each other. Disciple was using a lot of sub-vocal communication with you instinctively but she knew you couldn’t hear that as you never did but she had learned that you communicate through eye expression and body language.

Disciple had to change her facial expression slightly and tensed a certain way to get her point across to you. You seemed to move a bit up what she was says as you nudged your nose against her chin to get her to lift her head a little to expose her throat to you. If she meant being apologetic to you and wanted to continue this morialship between the pair of you she’d expose her throat.

Disciple lifted her head up exposing her throat in a sign of submission. You moved your face into her neck before gently placing a friendly kiss on her jugular showing her there was nothing to fear from you. When you moved your face away Disciple did the same to you only before she kissed your jugular she nipped at your throat with her fangs with the gentlest pressure possible.

You sighed lightly thinking that was all till Disciple’s hand moved from yours to your cheek where her metal claws got you. You looked at her before leaning your cheek into her hand lightly. You flinched out of a pain reflex as her fingers traced the bandage Dolorosa had put over it.

Disciple took it as fearful one which had her looked down before pulling her hand away but you grabbed her hand keeping it there. You clenched your jaw giving her sad puppy eyes which had her give a sad half smile back.

Disciple fingers intertwined them in yours instead as she leaned her head a little so her forehead was against yours. You both sighed slightly as you closed your eyes. You knew you should be wary with Disciple but you couldn’t. No matter how much your instincts told you to flee from her your mind would shut those thoughts down very quickly.

It was just a horrible fight that you should have patted her down from making. So really no one was at fault because you both were. You were going to sigh before a yawn worked itself way out of you instead.

Disciple’s lips twitched in a bit of a smile before you hummed at her and tucked your head under hers just wanting to go back asleep. Disciple seemed to agree lightly as she yawned not a bit after you did. You both knew that everything was going to be okay with you both. As it didn’t matter what your relationship status was with them that you were still part of the family.

Meanwhile during that the others were sitting in almost silence as they were listening for any negative sounds or vocals from the back area but they found none. Psiioniic being the neutral party had gotten up at one point to see if everything was alright. He smirked seeing you both like you were normally. Psiioniic scoffed as he reported back to Dolorosa and Signless and it seemed to be well received by both.

As the day started to approach Signless and Psiioniic had excused themselves for bed which left Dolorosa the only one up. Dolorosa stayed up for a bit thinking about things and so on but even she called it a day after a while. Thinking well tried never helped anything so Dolorosa got up form her spot and moved to the back area not with kicked over the fire as it didn’t need to be burning well everyone slept just to be safe.

As Dolorosa moved to the back she moved the blanket they had put up to separate the two spaces. As she moved into the back area she glanced at her blankets to see you and Disciple asleep intertwined with each other. Disciple’s face as buried into your neck as she had both arms wrapped around your waist well your face as buried into her hair and gripping at her shirt.

Dolorosa sighed lightly it seems that you both patched up your morialship as no troll or being would expose there throat to someone they didn’t feel safe with but Dolorosa knew she was going to have to keep an eye on Disciple for a while longer. Dolorosa gave another sigh because she know figured out she was kicked out of her own blankets for the day. Dolorosa looked to your blankets that you had laid out which caused her to shrug to herself mentally. It wasn’t ideal as you were shorter then her but it would do for that day. Dolorosa hoped whatever divide that had form would dispel quickly for not just your sake but there's as well.

The next night your group set off with the hopes of landing to the next major village. The only thing was that it was a good five weeks off from where you were at the moment. You sighed that was going to be an long time walking. But you sucked it up because there was nothing anyone could do to change it.

Fortunately though after a week of walking the group was still in the forest as while you did get the bandage off your cheek the only sign of any of the claw marks as a faint line from your jaw to your upper cheek. But most of the time no one could see it unless under low lighting. Everyone was happier to see that but there was one change though it wasn’t a small one either. One that had Dolorosa seem to try to ease for you even as Psiioniic grumbling over each time your group rested for the morning.

It seemed that after the courtship was cut between you, Signless, and Disciple. You had become somewhat lost because the pair found that keeping you as close as they normally didn’t would help the refiling of feelings. So they decided it was best if for now you three kept some distance between you and them.

Dolorosa watched as it seemed you were floundering in front of her and she wasn’t the only one who saw it. Between both herself and Psiioniic they seen you were having troubles keeping up with the rest of the group. Not because you were slow but because it seemed you didn’t know how much distance was suppose to be appropriate to give them. You were so used to been up against one or both of them that it was normal for you but know it seemed like you were trying to give them space.

This also caused problems when you zoned out as while. One moment you could be behind them and the next you would have wandered off in another direction by accident. Psiioniic would try to help you by yanking your hand suddenly to keep you with the group and hold your hand or try to get you to talk about things but you were not very respective to him it seemed.

You every so often you would go to her to get away from Psiioniic as he was a bit to aggressive for you and often any talking would end with a bit of arguing. After Psiioniic tried to help you he gave up. He tried different ways but all were the wrong ones. So now Dolorosa felt it was up to her to keep an eye and hand on you.

Dolorosa started to offer you her hand as you five walked giving you the gentle out of so you didn’t wonder off. Though Dolorosa didn’t know how talkative you could be till she had you by her side. At times you would very literally talk her ear off which was normally when she tuned you out. If one thing raising Signless taught her was to drowned out background noise.

Fortunately for Dolorosa she also had a saving grace as Disciple seemed to get a bit jealous with you and Dolorosa. At nights she would literally whisk you away from the Jade blood to the back of the cave for some demanding morial time and cuddles. You were happy to do so because you had missed time with the cat like troll.

Dolorosa was very pleased as she watched a bit more happily as it seemed that things seemed to pick up again. You were spending time with Disciple during walks and during the nights for extra lessons. Though the one thing Dolorosa was pleased about was that you didn’t stop walking with her. Every time Disciple and you would take a break from each others company you came back to her and hold onto her hand.

At the moment though you were a bit sick of the forest scenes. Purple, blue, red, black trees lines everywhere. You would soon regret that sickness as Signless seemed to had taking the group to higher group on the mountain ranges to pass a river unfortunately the weather in the pass was horrible at best.

It was cold enough as it was for you but it seemed that the temperature was only getting colder and colder but what made everything worse was the amount of rain that was being dumped onto the ground. You had taken to huddling behind Dolorosa who would keep the wind, rain, and what you believed to be ice pellets off your form.

You looked behind you as you heard a shout seeing Signless had found a semi protective crook to hide the group in at least till the rain was done. You grabbed onto Dolorosa’s cloak to get her attention which it did. She stopped to look at you as you pointed to the other three. Dolorosa nodded as you both made your way over to them.

As both you did Disciple looked at Signless who was looking at you both. It seemed the past while you both had become very close then before. Signless whispered in her ear about you and his mother which caused Disciple hummed and mumbled about it lightly.

She had asked you about your feelings for the Jade blood but you only replied about feeling safe and relaxed around her. Disciple promised Signless she would look into it with her shipper skills as if she would have an talking to with Dolorosa. All talk about that was cut short when you both seemed to huddle up with the others.

Psiioniic hummed lightly as he nudged closer to Dolorosa who nudged back. Psiioniic opened his mouth to spoke; “We need to find a cave till thith thtorm paththeth or we’ll freeze otherwithe.”

Signless frowned; “We’ll be fine Psiioniic we just need to wait till the storm calms lightly. It’s not like we haven’t face something like this before.”

Dolorosa made a disagreeing sound as she spoke. “Signless, I agree with Psiioniic on this we must look for shelter for the day the temperature will drop quickly on this side of the pass when the sun rises which means it’ll only get colder or worse. I’m freezing and I believe Psiioniic is from the fact he looks drained from his psionic use as well some of us are already on the point of the deadly chills...”

Signless looked at his mother as her eyes swept to you and Disciple. You and Disciple were pulled into each other trying to stay warm. You were trembling as your teeth chatter from how cold you were. Disciple shivered as you all but tried to curl up into her side to suck up some warm from the colder blooded troll who was freezing herself her lighter clothes did little to protect her as her cloak seemed to had absorbed the cold rain.

Signless stared at you and Disciple for a moment before looking at his mother and Psiioniic. They were right they would have to find an cave for the day to wait off this storm before everyone freezes. Signless sighed before speaking. “Let’s stay together and keep our eyes out.”

Dolorosa smiled at Signless before placing her hand on his shoulder before patting it in a motherly gesture. Dolorosa looked at you and Disciple. “Disciple, Y/n stay behind me and keep yours eyes peeled for anything we can use as shelter okay?”

Disciple made a agreement sound as you gave the tiniest of nods. Signless moved out of the crook followed by the rest of you. Signless had moved to Disciple offering bits of his warmth for her but he was just as cold as she was. Unlike his cloak which let very little of his heat out yours just seemed to vent it. Which was why you and Disciple where almost hip to hip during the walk as it seemed you offered little bits of warmth to the cat troll as Dolorosa blocked the wind and the freezing rain from the both of you.

As you scanned the rock lines for something to hide the group in you didn’t know why but an sudden nagging feeling had you urgently look up at the peak as you seeing a rock fumble a little from the cliff edge. You frowned as you looked up from the path to above you. Your eyes widen in horror before you shouted; “Move!”

You pushed Dolorosa forward as what looked like a half ton land slide coming down on top of you, Disciple, Signless, and Psiioniic. Dolorosa felt herself get pushed from behind causing her to stumble forward. She looked back just in time for what looked like half the peak slide down and destroy the spot she was just on with you.

She blinked before she shouted as Signless and Psiioniic who weren’t as fast were laying on the ground with the rumble sliding off of one of Psiioniic barriers. Psiioniic hissed as he barrier kept both him and Signless from getting buried under the pile of rocks. He was unlucky enough to her whacked with one of the stone just before he had placed up his barrier.

Dolorosa scan the mud slide before shouting for you and Disciple having not seen either but hearing Disciple’s straggled shout. You and Disciple were in your problems as Disciple moving faster then you could had tackled you on the opposite side of the slide.

You both were knocked to the point that Disciple and you were on unsafe edge of the cliff side. You groaned as did Disciple as you both shifted up onto your legs. Disciple not being quick as she was since you both did whack your heads together was slow to react when the spot she was on gave out. Disciple gave a straggled sound at first when all she saw was the dropped before her.

Disciple was about to scream when she felt herself jerk before looking up at you as you were on your belly keeping her from falling. You huffed trying to pulling her up but the earth under you was crumbling from the rain. You didn’t look very good as you held her by the arm. Disciple looked at you before calling up at you.“Y/n let me go! I’ll be-”

You glared at her as your arm trembled; “I’m not letting you go! So grab onto my arm now or I’ll kill you myself!”

Disciple looked at you for a millisecond before her hand wrapped around your arm. Her other hand dug into the dirt as you started to pull her up. You wished you didn’t feel numb as you did so but that though did little as Dolorosa called up from the other side of the dirt barrier. “Y/n! Disciple!”

You shouted a little at the others for help as you grid your teeth together as you got Disciple just up enough to where her hand was on the edge of the cliff. You glanced a little to the side to see Dolorosa, Signless, and Psiioniic climbing over the barrier. Psiioniic was holding a spot on his head with yellow blood dripping into his eye which was the reason why the barrier wasn’t just blasted away. Signless and Dolorosa looked a bit dirty but not much else.

You gave a bit of a smile as Disciple was pulling herself up from the edge. You both rolled onto the dirt in a bit of a huff not wanting to try that again. Disciple panted lightly as she grabbed your arm in a thanks. You laughed a little looking at her before looking at the others. For the moment you thought you both were safe but you didn’t know how wrong you were.

Just as you both were going to get up to get to the others the earth under your rumbled again this time you and Disciple wouldn't be making it out of the in time. Instead of an land slide the spot where you and Disciple were gave out from under you both due to it was weakened by the land slide.

Disciple instinctively wrapped herself around you as the earth under you both shifted. Signless and Dolorosa shouted for you both as you both fall off the cliff to the treeline below. You didn’t remember anything but Disciple grabbing you, rocks, and the feelings of falling.

 

 

 

When you became aware of your surroundings again was when pain was radiating from you even as you were laying on something soft. You moved up gripping your head as you did the hand on your back fall on the ground. You looked a little to see Disciple’s closed eyed face.

You rasped at her; “Disciple?” You moved off her as you had landed on her from what you figured. You weakly shook her calling her name again. “Disciple?!” Again she didn’t move or wake up. You moved your hood down before your brushed your hair from your ear as you listened to see if she was breathing. Thankfully she was still breathing she must had been knocked out cold.

You looked up to see if you could see the others but you didn’t know where you fall from. You glanced around to see if you couldn’t find anything you did in fact what looked like Disciple's pack survived the fall. You moved from Disciple for a moment grabbing it before you looked inside it to see most of the smaller items had fallen out of it.

The only thing in there was her tome and brown ink. You shook your head as you moved back and looked at your downed friend. You shouldn’t move her but you had little choice you both were exposed to the rain and Disciple could drowned if she was inhaling water from the rain. You moved Disciple up with the greatest care possible as you moved up.

You pulled her slightly from your stop to the under the closes tree that offered some shelter and try to wake up Disciple. You sat on the wet ground with Disciple who was very much cooler then you were. This scared you as she had no means to keep herself warm like rubbing her arms and hands. So you did the next best thing and did it for her. You moved your cloak off yourself and wrapped it around her fixing it lightly so your hood was protecting her face more before you rubbed her arms lightly till she was warm to the touch before you started to shout out for the others.

You shouted for a while till you shivered as you keep Disciple close to you to keep whatever rain you could off her. You wrapped your arms around her as you curled up almost over top of her as if trying to keep her warm as she was out cold. You shouted and yelled for the others who you didn’t know where they were. “Psiioniic! Dolorosa! Signless!”

You bailed like a lost lamb before rubbing your hands against Disciple’s exposed arms to keep her warm. You needed to move or you both were going to freeze. You needed to find better shelter and start a fire to keep you both warm before the chills set in. You moved a little before wrapping your cloak around her tighter before you moved Disciple to carry her.

It was easier said then done but you somehow manage you get Disciple so that her arms were over your shoulders and your held her up by her legs that were loosely around your waist like a piggy-back ride. You shifted your unconscious friend a little before you felt she was safely in your hold. Your next though was to the others who had to be looking for you both. But you didn’t know how long it was going to be so you felt it was best to leave the spot.

You knew your best bet was to leave a mark just in case they came through here but more importunately encase you got lost. You looked around to see what you could use to mark when you remembered Disciple’s ink. You were sure the others would understand you moved slightly leaning a bit forward so you could free up a hand.

You pulled at the pack around your front to open before pulling out the ink bottle and one handily unscrewing it and getting your two of your fingers wet with the ink. You leaned the jar against the tree so you could close it with your thumb and useless finger before the pinky. When you closed the jar you moved it so you could hold it and mark the tree with a Dolorosa’s symbol.

You nodded at your work before dropping the ink jar back in and started to walk away not minding you were know marking you and Disciple’s cloak with the ink. At first you staggered a bit at first not used to the additional weight. You bite your lip out of pain as your leg was still not as healed as it should be but you quickly forced yourself over it as you took the thoughts from that to Disciple who was shivering on you.

Which made you stop to warm her up a little before going off again after lifting her back onto your back. You would stop every so often and place her down to warm her up by rubbing her arms, face, and legs before drawing Dolorosa’s symbol and picking Disciple up again to continue on.

It was a slow pace as you only had one set of eyes looking around both to keep walking straight. When you had finished picking Disciple up again you paused this time as you heard her speak against your ear. “Mew know that’s dangerous thing to do?”

You squeaked in surprise and nearly dropped her because of it. You turned your head to the side to see barely opened olive eyes that were staring at you. You placed a hand to your heart before giving a sound. “Don’t do that! Oh my gods Disciple I could have dropped you!”

Disciple gave a snorting laugh as she tighten her hands and legs around you a little. She seemed tried as she didn’t really come up with anything. Considering the right goose egg on her head you figured it was normal for anyone in her state would be too but at the moment you couldn’t take care of it at all. So you continued to walk and walk so more.

You huffed as Disciple gripped you as you walked with her on your back. As you stumbled in a spot of two as you hadn’t seen whatever it was you stumble on. This stumble caused both of you to make startled sounds. You righted yourself and Disciple before starting to walk again.

It was a while till you spoke in was in a more teasing manner as if you were lighting the mood. “Well I know one kitty that needs to lay off the treats.”

You glanced back a little as Disciple huffed as if insulted. “Maybe mew should get more meat on mew.” E/c eyes meet olive ones as you both smiled before Disciple buried her head into your neck as you walked.

You looked down before looking away searching for a cave or something to get you both out of the cold rain. You stopped suddenly causing Disciple to move her head to look at you. You turned your head to look at her. “Disciple is that a cave?”

You flicked your head gesturing to the spot you found. Disciple looked around before she seen what you did. She sighed heavily. “Mhm that looks like a cave.”

You smiled before you barked at her in a gentle way. “Finally we can get you warmed up doesn’t that sound nice?” Disciple purred in a response meaning she liked what you said.

As you moved to the cave opening you moved down to let Disciple off your back at the front of the cave so she was both protected from the rain and protected if anything was inside the cave. You keep knelt as you looked at her then eyed the cave. You spoke softly she almost didn’t hear you over the rain. “Disciple do you have your skinning knife on you?”

Disciple frowned before she moved her hand to her boot before she offer it to you. You smiled taking the knife from her and flipped it so you were holding onto the hilt. “Just making sure we’re the only ones in here so sit tight for a moment.”

You pulled your cloak tighter around her before getting up as Disciple protested a little verbally. You purposely ignored her as you stocked into the cave some more. You hoped you didn't find anything.

Meanwhile the others were having a roller-coaster of emotions. Dolorosa had to grab and fight Signless to keep him from falling as well. Dolorosa was just as fearful as he as was Psiioniic but that didn’t mean she was going to go off the deep end. Them getting hurt wasn’t going to help the both of you.

Signless thrashed lightly before Dolorosa shouted at him much like a mother would do. “Signless! Disciple and Y/n are fine the dirt is soft because of the rain. We will go get them but jumping off the cliff is not going to help anyone. We will find a safer way down and we will look for them after I deal with Psiioniic’s injury.”

Signless looked from his mother to Psiioniic who blinked with one eye. Dolorosa let Signless go before making her way to Psiioniic. Signless begrudgingly moved from the spot as Dolorosa done a quick patch up job for him till the bleeding stop. Signless moved around the cliff side looking for a way to hopefully find you both before sun rising.

You meanwhile had moved Disciple from the front to the back of the cave to find there was nothing in there with both of you. You moved back to Disciple to move her inside of the cave before your public school survival training and Dolorosa’s lessons had kicked in. You were rather smart when it came to things like this.

You needed to build a fire to get yourself warming up and to take your wet closes off the sooner the better. You would also need to care for Disciple’s wounds as well before you could rest for the night. You having little first aid training figured it was best to make sure the bump was clean and that it was bandaged up then you made sure Disciple was comfortable for the time being before you moved around searching for the rocks you’d need to pull this off. You moved around picking up what you needed before looking outside you would need to find some dry wood which was seeming almost impossible to the untrained eye.

Thankfully Dolorosa had taught you from watching her do the fires so much in any weather that if you us the side of the tree what the wind wasn’t hitting that it was just dry enough to start a fire with. You moved a little bit out of the front of the cave collecting what you could from the trees and some branches that could be dried next to fire and to keep yours clothes up.

Disciple in the mean time was watching you move around and do things she thought you would never do. You surprisingly had got a fire started with very little things just some rocks clanging them together and some soggy looking wood.

Disciple didn’t know if it was because her head was pounding or she was amazed but she spoke up as you seemed to baby the fire a little. “Y/n mew are full of surprises. How do mew know how to do all this?”

You seemed to look at her with a odd look before looking away back into the fire. “I watch Dolorosa and bugged her enough that she taught me before we were caught. See I'm not totally useless.” You laughed what to her ears seemed bitterly.

Before Disciple could say anything though you seemed to get up and move to her. “Alright stripped off your clothes.” Disciple looked up at you as you seemed to grab her by the shirt and tug at it up. Disciple lifted her hands as you took it off. She shivered lightly before you seemed to laugh. “Sorry forgot come closer to the fire it’ll keep you warm well the clothes dry.”

Disciple followed your orders as you told her what to strip as you followed her too. It wasn’t long before you both were as naked as the day you both were born sitting on the slightly damp cloak warming up by the fire.

You seemed to had just finished bandaging her up again this time with dry and warmed bandages as you ushered her head onto your lap. You sat there with Disciple’s cloak covering your lap and Disciple body kind off.

Disciple sighed lightly as she could feel the bits of the fire on her body as you stroked her hair lightly as you were leaned against some stones you had stacked up for yourself. Disciple flinched a time or two as your fingers brushed against area of the wound you had patched up the best you could. Disciple nuzzled her face into your stomach lightly. As her voice came up lightly; “Y/n can mew sing please...”

You smiled as you ran your fingers down the back of her neck. “Sure for you.” You cleared your throat as much as you could before you started. *“What have I become? My sweetest friend... Everyone I know goes away in the end. And you could have it all my empire of dirt. I will let you down, I will make you hurt... I wear this crown of thorns upon my liar's chair. Full of broken thoughts I cannot repair. Beneath the stains of time the feelings disappear. You are someone else, I am still right here.”

Disciple looked up a little at you, your chanting sounded a bit sad she wondered what it was about as it was lolling her to sleep at the same time. Disciple’s eyes started to slowly close as you continued. “What have I become? My sweetest friend... Everyone I know goes away in the end. And you could have it all my empire of dirt. I will let you down, I will make you hurt. If I could start again a million miles away. I would keep myself, I would find a way...” You closed your mouth lightly before looking down at Disciple who was sleep on your lap. You smiled a little before sighing and looking at the small fire you had going. You hoped they others would find you soon.

Signless, Dolorosa, and Psiioniic were in fact looking for you both in a very fine tooth comb way; they even went under the mounts of the dirt as well. They looked and looked around but they were stuck as the sun started to rise. Psiioniic had found a small crook in the mountain side a bit away from where you both dropped. It took everything in Psiioniic’s ability to keep Signless with him.

Psiioniic had to almost keep his hand on Signless’s neck as he messaged it with weak pulses of his psionic’s to keep the other loose and in a have dazed state till morning was almost in full swing. But once Signless shook off Psiioniic’s morial numbing technique he was left to stare outside with a painful and devastated look.

As Signless stood just in the protective part of the small crook of a cave looking out. He could only pray that you both were okay as he wouldn’t know what he was going to do if he lost Disciple but his worries would have to wait till sun set.

During the day you didn’t sleep one bit. You moved around after Disciple had fallen asleep in feeding the fire and rotating your clothes till it they were dry. That’s when you pull the cloaks off to dry off at the fire after getting Disciple into a combination of both your clothes.

You were so fixed on keeping her warm and comfortable that you forgone your own care like any good morial would. You seemed to only put on really Disciple’s bra like thing and her shorts as you forced her to wear the rest of the closes. Disciple did protest but it did little to stop you as you patted her into a sleepy state.

You worked and moved around till moon set even then you didn’t stop. As soon as it was night enough you left Disciple in the comfort of the cave and went to look around for food and wood or even see if you couldn’t see the others or something.

You shouted a little with there nicknames before giving up some. You just moved a bit digging Disciple’s skinning knife into the trees that you had inked the day before. The ink had burned itself into the tree from the sun. You sighed before collecting food and firewood for the two of you.

As soon as you came in Disciple looked up with a dazed expression to see it was you. You smiled at her dropping the wood and the little bit of fruit you knew was safe. You had placed some food in front of her before moving to take care of the fire that was just getting to a ember like stage.

As you worked Disciple looked at you for a moment as you seemed unlike the troll she remembered you almost seemed to had grew since she seen you last. “Mew’ve grown.” Her voice seemed to had startled you as you look up at her from the fire that you were feeding. You gave her a funny look before you moved up from the fire to her. You smirked as you knelt down placing a cold hand on her face. Disciple shivered lightly; “Y/n mewr cold. Mew should-” Disciple went to move but you started to pat her face and head shushing her.

You shooshed patted your unwilling morial to a low and hummed sleeping purr. You yawned lightly as you moved away getting some food heard for her for when she woke up then started to whittle away at some of the wood to make kindling.

You yawned tiredly as you did your work in silence Disciple had gone back into a deep sleep so you didn’t bother her with food as if she was hungry she would wake up and eat. You eyed the fire lightly as you felt your body lean again the cold wave wall. One moment you were wake the next you had fallen asleep and didn’t know it.

Signless and Psiioniic had left as soon as the sun had set enough for them and Dolorosa had left as soon as the sun started to set but she had returned to tell them she found her symbol about of some trees. That she needed to see if Psiioniic could get anything from it. The tree wasn’t far from the spot where you and Disciple fall to wasn’t horrible far from them. Dolorosa stepped carefully as she gesture to the two to have a look.

As Signless stepped carefully as his fingers ran down the his mother’s symbol on the tree. He looked at Psiioniic who came over. Psiioniic moved closer to him before noticing the marking. “That’th Rotha’th symbol alright.”

Signless nodded; “You think one of the girls did it?”

Psiioniic moved forward a little leaning against the tree sniffing it. “I couldn’t thmell there thceneth but I would believe tho... You don’t think they were that thtupid to mark the way to them do you?”

Signless looked at Psiioniic before Dolorosa’s voice spoke up as she just got to the spot. “Disciple may not have but Y/n would.” Signless growled slightly his mother was right you would have done something this stupid. Psiioniic seemed to look Signless as Dolorosa spoke again. “It may be stupid but it’s hopefully easy to follow. Lets get walking I’m sure we’ll find them my son do not worry.”

Psiioniic opened his mouth stopping Dolorosa; “Dolorotha go back to the cave and grab the medical too jutht in cathe.” Dolorosa nodded before he mouthed to Psiioniic. ‘Watch him.’ Psiioniic nodded before Signless started to follow the markers. Like Dolorosa had said it was easy to follow as you seemed to every so often made a mark which lead them both right to a rather pausing cave.

The cave looked like something paw-beasts or snarl-beasts who live in. Signless motioned for Psiioniic to follow behind him carefully. As Signless stepped into the cave he looked to see one body in the cave from the fire that played off the form. He was careful as he walked in as he got closer he could see that the body was Disciple who was curled up in a cloak with a makeshift looking bandage around her head.

Signless jumped as the sound of rumbling came up behind him. He looked back at Psiioniic who accidentally kicked a small rock causing it to bounce down the cave floor a little. Signless looked up just in time to see a shadow lunge at him. Signless was about to summon his weapon when Psiioniic done a psionic punch hitting the shadowed figure down near the fire. Signless froze when he seen who had lunged at them which had Psiioniic swear as he ran to you.

You had fallen asleep leaning against the cave walls as you were making tinder for the fire so you were hidden by the rock as the fire wasn’t strong enough to illuminate the whole part of the cave.

Your eyes fluttered as you heard a rock move you snapped awake and moved to defend yourself and Disciple seeing a two shadow figures coming into the cave. You whipped the blade before lunging at the shadow before being knocked back hard enough to knock the air out of your lungs. “Oh thhit Y/n!” You coughed before rolling up into a ball gasping a little for breath. You felt Psiioniic’s much warmer hand on your arm and shoulder cursing some more. “You’re fucking freezing.”

You inhaled sharply gaining some oxygen back into your system as you crocked out. “Worry about Disciple she’s hurt.”

You heard nothing but shuffling before Signless’s voice seemed to click into your brain. “Psiioniic go get mother quickly and get her to bring the stuff over here.”

Psiioniic nodded before he hesitatingly left you on the floor. You heard as Signless spoke again this time it was a softer. “Disciple? Beloved? It’s time to wake up now...”

Signless watched as olive eyes blinked opened to look at him. She smiled a little before she moved a hand out to him. Signless took her hand and patted her cheek lightly. Disciple purred before looking for you what she saw was you on the ground so she thought you were asleep not had the wind knocked out of you.

She hummed lightly as she spoke to Signless; “Don’t bug Y/n if she’s asleep mew know shes been taking good care of me for mew.”

Signless opened his mouth then closed it it was true for all his name calling and harsh words about you, you had taken good care of Disciple. Maybe he is mother was right about you maybe he was wrong in thinking you still needed them like you did when they first meet you. At the moment thought Signless felt it was best to lie to Disciple. “Yes, of course my love I’ll be careful. Go back to sleep you seem tried.”

Disciple nodded lightly before rolling a little facing away from the fire to sleep. Signless heard you sat up as if you were able too now that Disciple was asleep. Signless gave you a glance as you seemed to slowly and carefully got up to stand. Signless barked at you a little; “Y/n don’t push yourself Psii’s punch would keep anyone-”

You seemed to give him a bit of odd look. “Just take care of Disciple now for me I have to get some fire wood.”

Signless opened his mouth but he felt as if he got the cold shoulder from you. It was somewhat unsettling from you as even before you still at least seemed to communicate with him. Signless looked down at Disciple as your foot steps faded away. Signless was deep in thought after you left which was the reason when you came back he didn’t notice.

Signless noticed you and went to look at you as you threw more wood onto the fire before sitting down beside him. Signless was thinking about and going to lecture you about moving from where you fall and the markings on the trees but he noticed you were in only Disciple’s glob harass and shorts. “Y/n where are your clothes?”

You pointed at Disciple who was wrapped up in two coats and asleep. “I put them on her they absorb more heat then hers. She needed to be dry and warm more then I did.”

Signless’s eyes seemed to soften gently before be pulled off his cloak. “You are the silliest troll I know.” He moved from Disciple’s side to yours before throwing his cloak over your shoulders. “You need to stay warm as well or you’ll get sick and then where would that leave Disciple?”

You spoke bluntly. “Much better and safer I can assure you.”

Signless frowned a little as he watched you shiver lightly and pull his cloak closer to you. Signless moved his hand lightly to catch yours in his before he petted it. He felt how much colder you were. You felt like a sea dweller to him right now. You seemed to cling a little to his hand as he gave you a smile not that you were paying attention to him till he spoke. “Thank you for taking care of her Y/n...”

You huffed pulling away before him as you looked out of the cave hearing something he assumed. “Don’t thank me Disciple is my morial so it’s my job too.”

Signless frowned at the sound of your voice it sounded a bit bitter that he even thanked you. He wasn’t sure but he ignored the tone of your voice regardless even more so when Dolorosa and Psiioniic came back into the cave. Psiioniic was holding onto the bags and Dolorosa seen Disciple. She quickly went to her side and started to have a look.

As she did so Signless moved from you to be by his mothers side and leaving you alone in Psiioniic’s company. Signless watched as his mother worked about on Disciple checking and patching up what you had done. She was proud of you for what you had done no doubt not being any better then Disciple.

She assumed you carried the female troll before her as there was no drag marks. Which had her pause for concern thinking about your leg. Signless looked up at her; “How is she mom?”

Dolorosa looked at Disciple before sighing; “She’ll be fine my son just a nasty bump to the head and other then some scraps and bruises she’ll live. Y/n has done a good job.”

Signless hummed; “Speaking of Y/n you should check her out it seems she may have ignored herself to take care of Disciple. From what Disciple told me she’s been taking good care of her.” Dolorosa nodded lightly before Signless added; “Though Y/n seems bitter for some reason.”

Dolorosa looked at her son; “I believe it would be anger Signless not bitterness. Which I’m not surprised with it as you don’t ignore someone who’s just being unfairly leveled, freezing, and possible emotional.” Signless gave her a look that he needed more of a explanation. Dolorosa was going to say more when she and Signless heard shouting from the fire.

“Get off my back Psiioniic! We still have to fucking eat and we need more wood, shit for brains! It’s not going to fucking drop out of the sky!”

Psiioniic had a hold of your arm as you were trying to tugging it away from him. Psiioniic looked at Dolorosa who with Signless had come to see what was going on. Psiioniic grabbed your other arm as you moved to hit him. You thrashed about slightly on him. He had told you to take it easy as you had gotten up to get more wood as you seemed to not be able to sit still since they came in. Clearly it was the wrong thing to say as this was the end result.

Psiioniic looked at Dolorosa who was stepping up to the pair of you but she made no movement to do anything as both looked at Signless to see what he wanted to do. Signless frowned lightly as he watched you. He wanted to help but he couldn’t if he touched you it wouldn’t be in the purest of attentions. You were a distressed morial not flush.

Psiioniic seemed to look at Signless before he closed off Signless’s chances as he wrapped his arms around you causing your to struggle in his grasp. You swore and cursed at him, you were a distressed morial was a bad thing to have as they would always get themselves in trouble or hurt just to take care of the other.

Since Signless had put himself up to making sure Disciple was comfortable and cared for you were left with nothing to do. You growled at Psiioniic who growled back at you before Dolorosa moved behind you and in front of him. Dolorosa placed her hand on the back of your neck before she moved her hand in a mock calming gesture. Dolorosa had her hand kneading the back of your neck shushing you as Psiioniic held you to him.

You unwillingly leaned into Psiioniic as he was very warm compared to you and Dolorosa enabling you to relax. Your eyes drifted a bit closed as your breath came out in deep panting puffs. Dolorosa looked at Psiioniic as she spoke. “Psiioniic, Y/n is right though would you mind getting some food and wood for us. You don’t have to worry I’ll take care of the others.”

Psiioniic nodded lightly as he a bit unwillingly let you go into Dolorosa’s arms. Dolorosa wrapped her arms around you as Psiioniic stalked a little out not saying anything. Dolorosa watched him go out before she lifted you a little from under your arms and waddle you to the fire before setting you down beside it. Dolorosa looked at Signless who was staring as she spoke. “Pass me my bag will you Signless then go watch Disciple for me.”

Signless opened his mouth to comment but he shut it nodding. He was quick about giving Dolorosa her bag. As he handed her the bag he spoke; “Do you need anything else mother?”

Dolorosa shook her head; “No but make sure if Disciple wakes up you don’t let her move up or around to much thought. Okay?”

Signless scoffed in a laugh; “Alright I wouldn’t.” Signless moved to the back of the cave as Dolorosa busied herself with you.

She pulled out some of the spare clothes to change you into something warmer. She didn’t need you getting the chills on top of everything else. Dolorosa was gentle as you clothed you in more then Disciple's wear. It was much like what she did when she first found you throwing you in Signless’s old clothes before she could get your clothes from Disciple.

Once she was finished Dolorosa had you half in her lap. Your head was butted right against her stomach and your were curled slightly till your waist and legs where close to the fire. Dolorosa smiled at you as she was thankful you and Disciple were alright. She was more concerned about you though.

Dolorosa couldn’t openly express her emotion out but Psiioniic knew she was scared for you. You couldn’t stand the thought of losing you and she was so happy regardless of the danger of what you did to the trees. Because it meant that you were thinking about them but more then that you knew they’d be the ones to find you. Dolorosa brushed a little bit of your hair away from your face before she sighing she just hoped tonight she wouldn’t have anymore nightmares as now you were safe in her grasp.

A couple days later and Disciple was right as rain as were you. You had the death chills in the day but Dolorosa kept you close and stay with you that night. And at the moment though you and Dolorosa were out of the cavern just after sun set looking for food as Dolorosa hadn’t clear Disciple from her head injury yet just to be safe even thought Disciple really wanted to go hunting. You and Dolorosa made good on collecting things even more so that you could climb tree’s for normally untouchable fruit and eggs.

Dolorosa was rather close to you as you were knelt collecting berries off of a bush. You moved your hand into the bush to see if there was more only to jerk your hand back with a hiss. You looked at one of your fingers had been pointed or scratched by something as it was bleeding. You cursed lightly about thorns as you stuck your finger into your mouth to keep the smell of blood away that’s when you noticed a creature looking almost something reminiscence of a bread dragon scurry out from the bush you placed your hand in.

You narrowed your eyes at it as it disappeared under another one so you were bitten. You replied out sarcasticly to yourself. “Oh goody...”

You guessed your words had Dolorosa look at you as she spoke out of no where. “What happened Y/n?”

You figuring the creature wasn’t venous or deadly lied to her. “Scratched myself on the thorns of this bush is all Rosa.”

Dolorosa came over before kneeling on the back of her heels as she grabbed your hand to have a look. “I’ll put some suave on that when we get back then. Come on this is more then enough food.”

You nodded as Dolorosa picked up what you had found. You smiled as you followed her and you both dissolved into conversion not a moment after. You spoke about trivial things about how she could tell when certain berries, grasses, and other like things were ripe and not deadly or been fertilized. Dolorosa explain with detail such things and would proceed to show you. You absorbed the knowledge without much difficulty as you and Dolorosa got into the cave you drop off the food to Psiioniic who was making midnight meal for the group.

Signless was holding branches for the fire feeding it as Disciple was in the back sleeping as she could do much else because of Dolorosa. Dolorosa motioned you to came back with her as she needed just to fix your bit mark that she though was a scratch.

Disciple seemed to wake up as you plopped down beside her and onto her a little. She giggled lightly as you reclined on her with a smile. Dolorosa let you both horse around a little as she took your hand started to bandage your finger. You voiced up as Disciple tucked her head onto your lap as she curled almost around you a little. “You make a good throw rug.”

Disciple chuckled as Dolorosa rolled her eyes as Disciple spoke. “Mew are better all nice and warm. Did mew get hurt hunting mighty prey?”

You nodded; “Yup you should had seen it cornered the-”

Dolorosa scoffed not letting you feed your own ego by lying; “Yes Y/n had a horrible run in with a berry bush it stood no chance against her.”

Disciple rolled back well she laughed. Dolorosa let your hand who as you pouted at her before giving a whine. “Rosa!”

Dolorosa smirked at you before shooing you to the fire. “What? I’m saying you did a good job plucking the poor bushes off spring for our consummation.” You frowned your brows grumbling a little as she laughed at you. Dolorosa spoke up as you exited the back. “Help Psiioniic with midnight meal. I’m sure he’ll listen to you tree climbing skills.”

You sighed as you looked at Psiioniic who was staring at you having had listen to what Dolorosa said. The rest of the time you hung out with Psiioniic and Signless as fun as that was you started to feel odd and tired around and after lunch but at the moment it was like someone was pouring liquid ice into your body and veins.

You curled up by the fire staring into it as Dolorosa was busy with Disciple. Signless was next to you and Psiioniic was a across from you. You guess your less the noticeably appreciate loss seemed had Signless speak up. “Y/n you should really eat something we’re going to be moving out in a hour.”

You glanced up at him before untucking your face from your knees. “’m not hungry though Sign...”

You tucked your face back into your cloak as Psiioniic was looking at you hid away. Signless frowned; “I don’t care if you aren’t; you need energy Y/n for the walk. And why are you tucking your away like that?”

You looked at the fire before moving your hand to grab his arm. Signless jerked his arm away with a jolt when your hand grasped his arm. Signless had a startled noise as you curled your hand back into your tucked form. Dolorosa and Disciple came out to see what that startled sound was as Psiioniic was laughing.

Signless was looking at you with a face. “What are you part Ice-beast? Gog’s Y/n your freezing!”

You hummed as you spoke; “That’s why too cold...”

Looked at Signless wishing you could put your hand back on his arm or just some how steal all his warmth. Disciple laughed a little; “Well mew’ll warm up when we start walking.”

You mumbled a little before question. “Good to go?” Disciple nodded lightly as you smiled. “That’s good.”

Dolorosa seemed to hum in. “Yes so lets get going we’ve spent enough time here.” Signless opened his mouth to protest as you hadn’t eaten when Dolorosa looked at him. It was ‘she’ll be fine’ look which had Signless close his mouth as you unwillingly seemed to throw the food into the fire and handed Psiioniic the bowel as he started to pack away the others.

It was a quick clean and move as nothing other then the blankets were unpacked. You hoped that Disciple was right when she said you’d warm up. It did a little but not enough to make you feel better as it only made you worse once your group stop for the day.

The first day after you all moved was horrible. It felt as if the fire did nothing for you as you were almost trying desperately to curl into it. Your breath was showing in the air more then Signless as you both were warmer then the others and during day time you would freeze all night keeping you awake from the chills that worked down your system.

One day you were shivered as your teeth were literally chattering together. You flipped and flopped around to get warm but nothing was doing it. You guess all your commotion and movement had Signless take pity to you. He was the warmest aside from you. You were laying there with your back turned to the group when you felt a very warm hand on your shoulder.

You turned your head as a chill worked through your body to see a tired looking Signless on his back heels looking at you. “Come on and sleep with me and Disciple for the day. I’ll tell mother tomorrow you need thicker blankets as we don’t need to find a frozen statue when we wake up.”

You looked from him to a sleepily looking Disciple who was sitting up and rubbing her eyes lightly. You nodded a little as you shifted on numb hands and legs to there blankets. You flopped down on there blankets with them cause Disciple to shiver feeling how cold you were. Signless settled on your other side so you were in the middle of the two. You tucked up your legs and rolled into Signless to absorb his warmth. Disciple tucked in behind you as she often did for naps and settled down rather nicely though she had placed your blanket over you before pulling up there own. That night you felt a bit warmer then you had in those couple of days.

As your group continued to move to the next village you noticed that you were the only one been effect by the sudden cold as it seemed regardless of your body problems that it was getting colder because the others where starting to move closer together.

Normally everyone but Disciple and Signless slept apart. But know everyone was in a row and almost onto one of another. Dolorosa did give you more blankets as well but it did little for you. And as if freezing wasn’t enough you were starting to have nightmares as well which had you put at times on the outside of the sleeping line. You guessed one day you were thrashing to much as you had jolted to realty as someone pressed your down onto your blanket.

You struggled and fought to get your hands free still panicked from the dream till you heard spoke someone to you. “Y/n ,Y/n! It’s a day-mare, it’s okay. Everything’s okay it was just a bad day-terror.”

You seemed to blink a little seeing worried Jade eyes looking into yours her thumb was rubbing your cheek softly. Your voice cracked as you spoke; “R-Rosa?” Dolorosa let out of your wrists seeing you were awake her hands felt as if they left burning warm into your skin. She went to move but paused as you reached up to her and wrapped your arms around her neck pulling her in close as you choked out. “I watched as you got taking away with Psiioniic, Signless died, and I couldn’t find Disciple and- And! There was nothing I could do. I was so scared...”

Dolorosa paused in your arms before she gave a lightly sigh as her hand brushed some of your hair in a comforting gesture. “It was just a dream Y/n, a horrible dream. Don't worry I’m sure I can count on you to save me and the others right?” You nodded as you let her go before she wiped your tears away. Dolorosa smiled; “Good.”

Dolorosa moved away from your spot and back to hers. You glanced a little beside you as she settled back down to sleep. You looked at Dolorosa who sighed as she rolled to her side going back to sleep before looking away and up at the ceiling. You stared up at the ceiling wondering why you suddenly felt so flushed and warm. Your hand almost itched to grab onto Dolorosa’s day shirt. You didn’t know how long it was as you thought about Dolorosa but you fall asleep again this time dreaming of something a little bit better. You just hoped that this flushness you were feeling would go away soon unfortunately your hope was misguided and wrong.

A full two weeks had past and you kept quiet about not feeling the best you figured that you were the reason they were put behind as it was; so you didn’t want to cause the others anymore problems as it was but it was hard at times. You felt as if your mind was full of cottons balls, you felt so cold that you were almost jumping into the fire that the group set, and you had a horrible time keeping anything down. You got away with almost everything that you were doing too.

You guess the others chalked it up to your weird human behavior but there was one person who you weren’t fooling. Dolorosa seemed to be keeping a very close eye on you but she wasn’t acting. You were acting a little to different as she was watching you move around as it was to cold to her for to let you have her hand which often had you lagging behind her which was when Disciple would watch you under her semi-orders.

At the moment you stumbled along behind Signless and Disciple. You were so hot that you would cough once and a while causing Disciple or Dolorosa to look at you. You were also trying to expose as much skin as you could without tipping off the others to cold yourself down. Your vision was going blurry and dark as you took one more step and your body gave out from under you as you blacked out from the fever.

As soon as your body hit the sand Disciple looked behind her to see you. She curled her hands under her arms as she called out. “Y/n mew alright?”

Signless stopped as Disciple did he was waiting for you to get up and brush yourself off. It wasn’t the first time you tripped in the sand before. They kind of made fun of the fact you literally were tripped on a grain of sand. Signless spoke up when you didn’t move. “Y/n come on were have to get to town before the sun rises; you can be embarrassed after.” Both paused when you still didn’t move. Disciple’s face flickered before she went to you as Signless called up to Psiioniic and Dolorosa. “Mom! Psiioniic stop!”

Psiioniic turned his head about to give a remark on not wanting to freeze when he seen Disciple knelt beside you and rolling you onto your back looking panicked. Psiioniic watched Dolorosa hurrying past him as Disciple called for her.

Dolorosa knelt down placing her hand on your cheek before she jerked her hand back a little before placing it on your forehead. Dolorosa’s eyes frowned in worry as she looked at Psiioniic. “Psiioniic, I need you to carry her.”

Psiioniic walked over he knelt down as Dolorosa and Disciple helped get you onto his back. Your head rest lolled like on his shoulder as he stood up. He jostled you a little to get you sitting right on his back which is when he nearly leaped out of his skin as your forehead was on the back of his neck. For a moment he thought his blood was going to boil from how hot your temperature was. “Holy thit! How ith thhe tho hot? Fuck we can uthe her ath a fire inthtead of making one.”

Psiioniic was trying to be lighthearted about the situation but it did little. He looked down as Dolorosa tugged his arm in a come on motion. “Yes well Psii I’m sure you’re not going to freeze anymore at least.” Psiioniic gave a half scoff as he started to move walking a little.

Disciple was behind him watching as Dolorosa touched your face trying to see why you were ill. Signless was a head of the others looking at his map and compass trying to get to the village. The village your group was headed to was only an hour away but it might as while had been forever from what the group felt.

As they got to the village that was a different story, no matter what Inn they went to no one had rooms for them. Signless tried his best to get them to give the group anything but it was to little fruit. After walking around what seemed like the whole village Disciple was unsettled at best.

The group was taking a break and thinking of a plan when you started to cough rather violently. Poor Psiioniic had Disciple clawing at his arm that was holding you up to try to help you. Psiioniic being busy with trying to stop Disciple from ripping up his arm didn’t notice someone staring at the group. Dolorosa looked up as someone stepped up in front of them. It was a slave Lime-blood who looked nervous. “Y-you are looking for a Inn?”

Dolorosa narrowed her eyes slightly as Signless spoke carefully. “What if we are sir Lime?”

The Lime licked his lips. “My master runs a tavern that is a small morning-side Inn. He has room there only 2 boons a night. Whatever happens in there stays there...”

The Lime-blood’s ears flickered in more of a scandalous motion as he was trained too. Signless looked at Dolorosa who stared at him. Signless sighed heavily; “Where is this Inn?” The Lime-blood smiled giving them the directions to the poor side of the town. Signless nodded as he thanked the slave who walked away.

Dolorosa looked at Psiioniic. “She can’t-”

Psiioniic nodded; “I know let’th jutht go before Dithciple ripth my arm off.”

As everyone stood up Psiioniic seemed to shift you into his arms instead onto his back. He was carrying you bridal as he wanted to make it look like you were asleep not sick. It was a bit of a walk but the group did get to the place. Dolorosa looked up at the last place it was a bar and small morning meal place. Not somewhere you’d stay for more then a night but it was somewhere.

Dolorosa motioned for Signless and the others to stay outside as she went in alone. As Dolorosa walked into the tavern it was alive with trolls and misguided quadrant affairs. A couple of trolls in a card game looked at her. Some of the more loose quadrant trolls gave her a narrowed eyed look.

Dolorosa looked at the Tavern master who was staring at her with a odd look. “Hello Jade mother what brings you to much tavern this evening?”

Dolorosa inclined her head lightly at him as the trolls at the bar paused with there drinks on there lips. “I ran into your Lime-blood good sir. Me and my... Companions are looking for a place to stay. It said you have Inn rooms available?”

The troll seemed to pause before inquiring lightly like he was hiding something. “If it alright Jade mother why would someone like you want to stay in this place. I’m sure there are-”

Dolorosa offered a false smile. “It seems none of the Inn’s want me and my companions in there Inn. We have more then enough to pay by night if that is your concern.”

The troll shook his head. “No please Jade mother it wouldn’t be a problem. Please how many?”

Dolorosa smiled; “A room that can house three trolls, one adolescent, and one slave.”

He nodded a little as he motioned her to follow him. He moved to a book on the off corner of the bar. He flipped it open before grabbing a quill to write in it. “Just for the night Jade mother?”

Dolorosa shook her head. “A five days if we need longer we’ll inform you Inn master.” The troll nodded as he flashed the amount needed for the night and gave her the key.

Dolorosa bowed like all good Jade’s do before excusing herself to get the the group.  
Dolorosa moved out of the place to see Signless and everyone looking at her. “We have a room come.” Dolorosa’s tone let them know to be careful. It was a quick in and up the stairs even with all the trolls in the bar looking at them. But as soon as they clear into the stairs it was less nervous.

Dolorosa went to the door before opening it with the key and ushered everyone inside. Disciple through her bag onto the floor and looked at Dolorosa. “Rosa I’m-” Dolorosa just gestured her hand in a shooing motioning knowing Disciple was going to get a Healer. Signless through his bag down before following Disciple out.

The group at this pointed didn’t need really to communicate with each other to know what the other wanted to do. As Disciple went out of the Inn to get the Healer as Signless followed her to let the Inn master know that the healer was coming over out of good will. Psiioniic was gentle as he placed you down onto the nest where Dolorosa started to take off your cloak and foot wear. She looked at Psiioniic as she spoke; “Go fetch me some cold water and some cloths from the storage box please Psiioniic.”

Psiioniic nodded as he went to the closet inside the room and rummaged around for some wash like cloths and an bowel for some water. Psiioniic found a bowel as he poured the slightly frozen water from their water skins into it.

He past the bowel and cloths to Dolorosa who placed them beside her on the night stand. Psiioniic voice up lightly as Dolorosa took off your shirt leaving a general tank top underneath. “Do you need anything elthe Rotha?”

Dolorosa spoke up that she needed nothing more as she started to wipe the sweat away from your brow and neck before using one of the cloths dipped in the cold water and placing it on your forehead. Psiioniic stood there looking at you from the foot of the bed not sure what he was suppose to do other then watch Dolorosa.

Psiioniic looked to the door as Signless came up with Disciple who was huffing. He moved to her as she moved to the other side of the nest panting. “Th-the Healer will be on his way when he gets b-back from his rounds.”

Dolorosa nodded and offered Disciple a reassuring smile. “Wonderful. Disciple can you help me with Y/n?” Disciple nodded as Dolorosa offered her to wipe your brow and generally do morial like care to you as Dolorosa address the two boys who had no clue what to do. “Why don’t you two boys work on why the compass isn’t working right and figure out where we are going to go from here. Once Y/n is wake and giving the all clear we need to leave here without haste.”

Signless looked like he was about to speak but he closed his mouth. Psiioniic looked to Signless a bit confused but he didn’t get much out of the mutant other then a sigh and glance away. Psiioniic hummed softly before he directed his attention to his moiral.

It was a couple of hours and everything was quiet excluding you of course. Your rasping breathes filled the sound in the room and drowned out the uncomfortable silence. Disciple looked at the door as she heard steps coming up to it. Psiioniic turned his head as Signless got up as someone knocked on the door. A older gruff voice spoke from behind it. “Healer.”

Dolorosa looked up as Signless went to the door opening it for the Male Jade. Signless ushered the elder inside as he closed the door. Dolorosa sat up a bit straighter as she ushered Disciple away a little from you to have the Jade look at you. The elder Jade looked at you before narrowing his eyes. “I guess this is the troll then Jade mother?”

Dolorosa nodded as Disciple moved from the nest a little as Signless came to her holding her hand. Psiioniic glared at the male Jade who’s back was turned to him as he was at the table before he stood up to eye him better. The Healer came in closer to almost beside Dolorosa as he looked at you getting right into business.

Dolorosa watched as the male Jade gave you the once over as you started to cough rather liquidity. He seemed to hum in either disgust or thought she wasn’t sure. He placed his bag down on the bedside as he got to work. He took a cloth and wiped the back of your neck and just under your chin before giving a sniff. He’s brows flexed down as he frowned before he moved a hand to your face to have a look at your eyes she was sure.

Dolorosa seemed to see knowledgement enter the male’s eyes she assumed he knew what it was. He didn’t stop right away as he pulled out some of the trade’s instruments giving you another once over using them as well. It was a couple of minutes before he pulled away. As he did Dolorosa looked at the male Jade who moved away from you with a odd face on him. “How old is she again?”

Dolorosa spoke; “We believed to be about ten sweeps she didn’t know her age when we found her Father but I’m leaning towards eight or nine sweeps for her height.”

Dolorosa lied through her teeth just to be safe as the Jade father wrinkled his nose before he rubbed his chin lightly as he offered what he could. “The best way to help her at the moment is to sweat out the fever for now I’m afraid. I wouldn’t be able to make the vaccine for a couple of days.”

Dolorosa frowned; “Jade Father what does she have?”

The male Jade looked at Dolorosa before rubbing the back of his neck. “Jade Mother was she bitten by something within the couple of week or so?”

Dolorosa frowned before thinking about it. “I remember she cut her finger on something when we were hunting for food Jade Father.”

He hummed; “That answers it then; Jade mother she was bitten by a wither beast. The venom is working through her.”

Dolorosa gasped as the others looked at her and the male Jade confused. “Are you sure a wither beast?! The were suppose to be culled off!”

The male nodded; “As many would have you believe Jade mother but there are still small pockets of them that still are round but only locals would know about it but what makes me question is why she didn’t stay away from it.”

Dolorosa opened her mouth before closing it as he looked at her with those eyes that screamed dangerous to her. Dolorosa’s lips quivered lightly; “I don’t know Jade father there are many things wigglers do that we don’t understand.”

The Jade narrowed his eyes before accepting her words. “That is true Jade mother but for know I would suggest you keep her in here till I give her the shot.”

Dolorosa bowed lightly. “Yes Jade Father.” The male Jade nodded before he excused himself from the room.

As he left Disciple voiced up a question. “Dolorosa what’s a wither-beast and what does it have to do with Y/n?”

Dolorosa looked at Disciple who biting her bottom lip thinking if she should tell them. Dolorosa gestured to the group to sit. “Something that I don’t know to call our Y/n lucky or unlucky to had come across...” Signless tilted his head as Psiioniic gave a dry joke of it being lucky considering everything. Dolorosa wrinkled her nose as she spoke to the younger trolls about what she remembered from the wide spread withering outbreak. Dolorosa of course answered all of Signless’s questions to the best of her abilities but the whole time her eyes never left your form.

 

The sound of breathing stirred you awake slightly. You coughed lightly feeling horrible and was it to hot for you. As you unwillingly opened your eyes just a sliver you noticed there was someone beside you. You looked at them for a moment as your face gave an perplexed look as it was your friends face.

 

  
You made a tiny sound as you unwillingly moved your hand up and hesitatingly touched his cheek then hair. When had he let his hair go back to it’s nature color. He was suppose to be at work so why was he in your bed? Did he have a nightmare again? You being a little worried for your friend called out to him a little. “*Danny?”

When ‘Danny’ opened his eyes however your seen red eyes instead of bluish purple ones. You stared till the person smiled tiredly and patted your hand as they placed it back under the covers you were under. The person stared at you before he frowned. You turned your head now with your eyes fully open at the this when you heard a lighter voice speak up.

You seen a being she had horns which one was bend and she fluffed short hair. She had a nice green dress on and was sitting on the edge of the bed speaking at you or the imposer you weren’t sure. You turned your head back to the imposer as you could hear his voice but you didn’t understand the words.

You gave a huff as tears started to collect in your eyes. You mumbled out for Danny or someone but what you got was a cold hand on your forehead. You looked up see that woman had her hand on your forehead as if checking for a fever before her hand went down to your cheeks wiping the tears that had fallen. She seemed to hush you gently as she wiped away your tears.

You leaned into her hand as even in the fuzziness of your head there was a pause that this person wouldn’t hurt you. That you knew her for whatever reason. Your eyes closed slowly as you struggled to breath a little with your mouth open.

Dolorosa watched as you fall asleep again in heavy huffs. She frowned a little as she grabbed the cloth you had knocked off dipping it in cold water before squeezing it out before placing it on your forehead to help keep your temperature down as Signless moved the blankets back up on you.

Dolorosa looked at him as he yawned lightly as he pulled your blanketed form in closer to him before falling back asleep. It wasn’t in a sexual manner just that he was as warm as you so it’d help sweat out your fever as well as all heavy covers you were under. Dolorosa moved sitting back down in the wooden chair looking at you before looking at Disciple and Psiioniic who were asleep as well.

The two also had been helping out with sweating out your fever. Dolorosa hoped that the Jade father would be by the at moon raise to give you the vaccine it had been three days since he’d seen you and she knew the vaccine didn’t take that long to make up. Dolorosa shifted in the chair lightly as she ran through her thoughts. How long had you been sick for under her nose. She knew you weren’t feeling good for the past two weeks but nothing to be like this but more importantly why didn’t you say anything about being ill.

Dolorosa thought about for a while will she figured it could be because you didn’t want to slow them down which was a very stupid reason to her but she understood as Psiioniic used to do it when he was a teenager. Dolorosa looked at you one more time as you sighed heavily in your sleep. Dolorosa sighed as well before closing her eyes settling into a nap. There was nothing she could do but wait.

The Jade father didn’t come to the Inn again till a day after your mid-day wake up. The group was happy up also a bit nervous because the all knew what was coming. Disciple looked at the room’s door as someone knocked at it. Psiioniic opened the door with a blank look like any good trained slave would. It wasn’t that Psiioniic was a slave it was more just for appearances.

Psiioniic moved slightly to let the male Jade come into the room before looking down each sides of the hall before closing the door. Dolorosa smiled at him as she was sitting beside you on the nest. “Jade Father your here with the vaccine I hope?”

The male nodded. “Yes Jade mother know can you get the wiggler ready for the needle. I would assume you know the drill yes?”

Dolorosa nodded all Jade’s who had spend even a sweep in the caverns knew the drill for needle vaccinations. Dolorosa looked at the others; “You may go if you want just wait in the hall.” Signless nodded as Psiioniic and Disciple had a face of indifference. Dolorosa moved her attention as she moved you into a sitting position before sliding a bit behind you so you were leaned up against her.

Dolorosa ignored as the male Jade placed the needle onto the table causing Disciple to pale lightly at how long it was. The Male Jade turned his head a little to look at Dolorosa. She looked down as he spoke. “Is she suitable for the common injection point Jade mother?”

Dolorosa paused looking at you as she shook her head as she was pushing up one of your sleeve’s. “No it will have to be done by the arm Jade father. Her neck is to delicate there as she has yet to gone in her final molting process.”

Dolorosa sighed as the Jade mumbled a ‘of course’ at her. The room seemed nervous and cold. Like a barrier between everyone but Dolorosa did her best to ignore it as Dolorosa held onto your tightly as kept you facing away from the male Jade who was preparing the needle just in case you came a bit aware of what was happening around you.

Dolorosa kept her face away as she disliked the need for such things. She found it rather cruel to subject young to such dangerous things. Psiioniic looked a bit sick to his stomach as nothing ever good come from needles so Signless had to escort him and Disciple out of the room to wait it was just to be safe. Signless didn't have a problem with them as much as the others but it still unnerved him a little.

The Jade father was gentle with the needle as he walked over with his stethoscope around his neck and in his ears. Both Jade’s worked beautifully with one another as the male sat down Dolorosa showing him your arm from him instead of your neck.  

The male Jade hummed at Dolorosa as he held the needle in place as he had finish just placing it in the vein at the crook of your arm; “Hold this there for me will you Jade mother.”

The Jade father had his stethoscope on your chest as Dolorosa held it there for him as held the needle straight as he pushed in the liquid inside the needle into you slowly. To much it’s kill you it was the reason he hated wigglers it was hard to get the dosage right. The heart needed to skip it’s beat twice right after each other which was the signal there was enough inside. It took about only a quarter of the needle before he heard the signal which he stop and pulled the needle out. “All done Jade mother.”

Dolorosa nodded as she let go of his device as he pulled the tubes out of his ears. As Dolorosa moved you to lay down she grabbed some bandages just to keep the wound clean and closed. As she did so the Jade packed his things before speaking. “I also took the liberality to vaccinate her as well encase she hadn’t been in the caverns so you shouldn’t see or have any problems like white fever, the chuck-pockets, and some on.”

Dolorosa nodded lightly thanking him as the others came in. The Jade bowed before taking his leave. Dolorosa sighed as she tucked you into the nest now they just had to wait for you to wake up after the vaccine runs it’s course.

You faded into reality slowly which caused you to sigh in the lukewarm form. Everything was muffled at first but something was moving your hair. Slowly like waves lapping up on shore you started to become aware a little. This caused you to sigh again as you felt someone patted your hair before running there fingers through it.

Just at the edges of awareness you could hear Psiioniic speaking. “Maybe we thhould jutht leave her here in the Jade’th care or just in the Inn... We can’t keep taking breakth like thith becauthe of her. Thhe weak and we can’t keep taken care of her.”

The hand in your hair seemed to pause for a moment before Signless spoke up defending you of all things which started the hand again. “Psiioniic weren’t leave Y/n we are the only thing she knows and Mother didn’t abandon you when you were ill because if I remember correctly-”

Psiioniic huffed; “That’th different we weren’t on the run from blueth and other highbloodth.”

Disciple seemed to snapped at him. “We were running form them then too?! Mew just don’t like the fact Y/n has Dolorosa’s attention instead of mewrs!”

Psiioniic growled before Disciple snarled back. You figured out who was touching your head as you could hear Dolorosa right over top of you. “Enough! Psiioniic that is enough out of you whatever you are trying to do it is not up for a discussion. You heard Signless and that is final. Disciple you can stop acting as if he is stepping on your toes as it is more then acceptable for him to express his options like you. And as far as anything in regards to me and Y/n is or not going on is none of your business so get that out of your brain and off your shipping book.” There was a bit of silence before Dolorosa spoke up again. “So once Y/n is up we’ll leave the eastern entrance of the village; we still need-”

You seemed to drive under the area of asleep again as you were lolled oddly by Dolorosa’s voice and her cooler fingers running down the shell of your ear. When you resurfaced again you didn’t know how long ago it was. You sat up feeling make better then you had been. You rubbed your eyes and looking at the piece of cloth that had fallen onto your blanketed lap.

You looked in the room inspecting to see your group and the bags only to see your cloak and bag on the chair. You paused for an second before calling out. “Pie?! Disciple?! Rosa?! Sign?!” You shouted everyone's name waiting for someone to shout back at you.

You blinked before you moved out of the bed. You noticed you were fully clothes even had socks on. You stood up feeling a bit weak legged but you manage as you moved around the room. You frowned as you looked around from there stuff but all you seen was your bag and cloak. Everyone else’s bags and cloaks were gone.

This stunned your for a moment why would everyone take there bags. If they were just going for food or other things they would have took only three bags at most. Your mind seemed to flick over as a horrible soul crashing thought that went through your brain. It had you trembled lightly as you questioned yourself. They didn’t abandon you did they? They wouldn’t just leave you; they’d would have said something right? They wouldn’t pay for a Inn just to bugger off the next night.

You grabbed your cloak and bag as you put on your cloak you wanted to go down stairs and see if they were down there as maybe Disciple and Dolorosa were in the baths and Signless and Psiioniic had gone out shopping. In your panicked state you were messing up on tying the cloak so it made you more upset as you tied it properly and got down stairs. You first went to the baths to see that no one was in there so you went to the bar area of the Inn.

You looked around till you noticed the Inn master wiping glass mugs and putting them away. You moved over to him without trying to be panicked. You inhaled deeply before exhaling as you called at him to caught his attention. “Excuse?!” The Inn master looked at you with an blink of confusing. “Have you seen my um...unit? They there’s four of them and one is an Jade.”

He seemed to nod lightly. “Oh them yes they left this early moon set. They inform me that they weren’t paying for an extra night and left for the town.”

You trembled lightly as he looked at you. You bowed thanking the troll who blinked at with slight confusion before paying attention to another costumers of the bar. You moved from the Inn master then went outside of it. You looked looked from left to right before your mind seemed to summon up a bit of a haze memory about leaving east exit of the village.

You felt jerked like a puppet on a string as you moved away from the Inn going to find your group. It wasn’t long after some calling out that you started to to ran down the main strip as you ran you shouted Dolorosa’s nickname since it was the only one you could shout without branding yourself. “Rosa! Rosa! Guys, where are you!”

As you ran you had caught the attention of an few trolls who looked at you then dismissed you. You ran right out of the village into the desert shouting. You kept running and running before tripping over an rather big rock. You landed face first into the sands. You were going to move up but you shifted up so you were sitting on your knees with your legs on either side of you.

You already crying started to cry even more as you were shouting for them to come back that you were sorry and for them not to leave you all alone. It was all you could do was to sit there with your hands trying to rub away the tears and coughing on your own phylum. For the first time since you came to this world you felt truly and udderly alone.

Signless and Disciple were talking as they went up the stairs with a bag full of things for the journey behind them Dolorosa and Psiioniic were taking with there own. Disciple laughed as she pushed Signless playfully away from her. “Let’s go see if Y/n’s up yet. I beg mew two boons she’s not.”

Signless’s face wrinkled; “I have a feeling it would be a bad bet.”

Disciple rolled her eyes as she jogged to the door. Signless looked down the hall as Disciple opened the door. Her playfully smile dropped as whole body twitch worked through her which caused her to drop her bag. She look almost devastated about whatever was in the room. Signless moved before she back away from the door and went running down the hall and stairs passing a confused Dolorosa and Psiioniic.

Signless looked about the room to see nothing; you weren’t there neither was your stuff. Signless stared as his brain wasn’t processing what was happening. He commented loud enough; “Sh-she’s gone- Y/n’s gone...”

Dolorosa’s eyes widen as she went after Disciple as Psiioniic walked over to Signless who was frozen. Dolorosa moved down the stairs and went out of the Inn to see Disciple shouting and screaming her head off for you. Trolls passing by looked at her like she was crazy and mumbling to each other. Dolorosa grabbed Disciple who was tugging her hand from the elder.

Dolorosa yanked Disciple close to her and into the alley. “Disciple drawing attention isn’t going to help. Screaming your head off is only going to make matters worse.” Disciple’s sub-vocals kicked in as she was trilling at her and huffing. It meant more then just distress as the other female though the worse of what could had happened to you. Dolorosa placed her free hand on Disciple’s arm as Signless and Psiioniic came out and noticed Dolorosa’s thinner cape. “Disciple enough. We will go check around okay but keep your head screw on right. Remember we are outside and there are many who will have us killed.” Disciple gave a high pitched trill sound as she understood. Dolorosa turned slightly as Signless gave a low octave purr meant to be reassuring. “You boys check west and to the north of the village. Me and Disciple will check east and south. We’ll all meet back here in three hours and then we’ll go from there.”

Psiioniic nodded lightly as he and Signless moved doing what they were told. Dolorosa waited for a moment before she let up her hold on Disciple. “We’ll call out her name but do not scream it Disciple.”

Disciple nodded as the elder troll took her hand and moved down the streets. Dolorosa and Disciple ran down the main road of the small village shouting your name seeing if you were around or would call back. They stopped to ask one or two trolls if they had seen your form. Many told them about an child that ran down earlier seeming lost because it was shouting someones name. As the grew closer and closer to the exit Disciple looked at Dolorosa. “W-what if she ran into the desert?! We’ll never find her!”

Dolorosa hushed Disciple softly in a calming gesture as she hummed in her sub-vocals. “Disciple we first have to see if shes here but if she is in the desert do not worry there are tons of trolls coming and going from here I’m sure we can ask or listen in on conversions. Y/n is one of those things people would talk about.”

Disciple clenched her jaw as Dolorosa took her hand so she didn't go get herself hurt as it wouldn’t help anyone if that happened. There was a reason you left the room and Dolorosa thinks she knows why. Dolorosa takes Disciple around with her till they do get to the eastern exit of the village. Dolorosa bowed thanking a troll who spoke with her saying he had heard wailing off the sand domes which terrified him and his follow workers.

Dolorosa looked at Disciple who was almost tugging her arm out. Dolorosa let Disciple’s hand go as the other female ran from her to where the troll had told then. Dolorosa picked up her skirts as she followed after Disciple who almost looked as if she was going to run on all fours to get to you faster.

Just as the two went over the domes they seen your cloaked form. Disciple just couldn’t help but shout your name in relief to see your cloaked form sitting in the sand. Dolorosa hurried to you seeing if you injured yourself. Both slide down the dome as Disciple knelt beside you voicing as Dolorosa looked you over.

This caused you to look up from under your hood to see Dolorosa and Disciple. Your lip trembled before you wrapped your arms very tightly around Dolorosa who was in front of you. Dolorosa blinked a little placing her hand on your back and the other wrapped around your smaller form. She was unsure of what was wrong with you.

As Disciple watched you more or less cling to Dolorosa she spoke. “Y/n! There mew are! We’ve been looking every where for you! Why did mew leave-”

You gripped onto Dolorosa wrapping your arms around her. “Please don’t leave me! I’m sorry, I don't know what I did but please don't leave me all alone! I’ll be good! I’ll do whatever you want just please don’t abandon me! Please don’t leave me alone...”

You gave a whining sound it was a horrible high pitch sound well you were sobbing. You seemed to be breaking apart in her hold as if mentally you were shutting down. Dolorosa looked at you with her brows frowned as she didn’t know what you needed. Disciple seemed to collect you from Dolorosa who watched. Disciple encased you into an hug and held your head into the crook of her neck before she rocked gently before you coughed heavily from the tears.

It took Disciple a while but she got you calmed enough to the point where she could ask you the burning question. “Y/n why did mew leave the Inn?! Why do mew think we abandoned mew alone?”

Dolorosa moved some of your hair out of your face gently as you whined at Disciple as you spoke; “But you only ever take three at most.”

Disciple frowned as she question; “What?”

You rubbed your face answering her sucking back air. “You guys only ever take three bags when you going shopping and Dolorosa never takes her cloak nor do you when you go out to town unless your leaving right afterward. And Psiioniic said he wanted to leave me here so I thought everyone changed there mind because I’m nothing but a bother and useless...”

Dolorosa placed her hand on your back as she rubbed it in a comforting gesture before Disciple gave you a hug and a head kisses calling you a goof. Dolorosa looked at you as she thought you sounded almost sweeps younger then you were at the moment but to be fair you were just out of a weeks long fever and then thrown into life sentencing what if situation. But she was right though Dolorosa was right she had told the others they should leave cloak or at least a bag other then yours there just encase you woke up but they didn’t listen and this was the result. Disciple’s ears flickered down as she glanced at Dolorosa who gave her that motherly ‘told you so’ face.

Disciple opened her mouth as she spoke; “Dolorosa told us to leave a bag or cloak for mew to know we were coming back but we thought mew wouldn’t be up. Oh Y/n I’m so sorry mew thought we had leave mew. We would never leave mew like that mew should now that.”

You were giving Disciple a bit of a tried look from crying as she had calmed you down completely. You didn’t say anything but you didn’t need to as your body did for you. Both Dolorosa and Disciple this differently. Disciple knew since you didn’t have sub-vocals that your body language spoke for you. It had taken her a bit but she knew right at that moment you meant that you didn’t know they would as they hadn’t really shown it other wise. Well Dolorosa took your silence as you were reflecting on what Disciple had said.

Disciple sighed deeply as she hugged you tightly to her. “Mew need to think about it Y/n. Mew really think Dolorosa or the boys would be panicking if mew meant nothing to us?”

Your face turned into a guilty look as you shook your head. You started to feel very stupid for over reacting the way you did you shouldn’t have jumped to constitutions like that. You drowned up a answer which had Dolorosa sigh. “I’m sorry...”

Dolorosa seemed to tug on your ear in a mild annoyance as punishment. You grunted lightly which caused Disciple to laugh at you trying to make this a lot more up beat for the three of you. “Oh the ear tug! Mew are in so much trouble!”

Dolorosa scoffed in a laugh. “Yes well I'm not the one you will have to worry about though. I believe Signless and Psiioniic will have some choice words for you Y/n. So save your apologizes and explanation for them.”

You gave Dolorosa an expression she couldn’t pin point. It looked like a cross between a sad smile, worry, and happiness. “Do I have too? Psiioniic’s going to be more angrier then hippo with a hernia and Signless’s going to lecture me till he’s blue in the face.”

Disciple laughed as she didn’t get what you said but regardless she made you move so you both could stand up as much as you didn’t want too. Dolorosa wrapped her hand in yours before tugging on it as Disciple spoke. “Mew know that’s not possible Y/n; mew can’t change your blood color so he can’t go blue in the face.”

You groaned looking up to Dolorosa for help. She gave a glance at you before giving a smirk and looked away. You pouted as Disciple started to lecture you on her own about the blood caste system again and made you say it after her word for word. You felt better and felt that you had the more gentler end of the stick considering you were sure Dolorosa would have really punished you if it was bad.

Unfortunately you started to drag your feet as the three of you walked into the Inn. You didn’t know what was worse the fact you would have to listen to Signless lecture you and not being able to get a word in or Psiioniic who you were sure was going to have a field day with you like he did when he caught you with Summoner. Dolorosa pushed you up the stairs as Disciple went a head to tell the boys you were coming up. “Up you go Y/n you are an adult now so you need to act like one and accepted your punishment.”

You groaned as she very literally pushed you up the stairs. “Yes Rosa... I just don’t want to face Psiioniic he’s going to rip me apart... Again...”

Dolorosa looked at you as she opened the door to the room. As you walked in however she was sure you were going to hide behind her instead. The glares from Signless and Psiioniic were intimating at best. You looked down a little as you came up to them. Disciple glanced at Dolorosa who stood at your side and placed a hand on your shoulder. Signless licked his lips flashing his fangs a little. “Y/n...”

You looked up at him a little. “Disciple told me where you went and-”

Y/n opened your mouth. “Signless I’m sorry I-”

Signless started at you. “Y/n you had us worried! Do you what’s it’s like to think that you were gone?! We thought something happened to you! You think-” Signless stood there with his arms crossed as he lectured you. Yes he lectured you on scaring them but it was because he was worried he did so and you knew that.

Dolorosa raised her hand slightly to stop him. “Signless let Y/n explain why before you finish the lecture. I am assuming that you think she just acted but there is a reason why and you should let her defend herself for argument sake.”

Signless seemed to pause before he looked at you. “Really? Well then why did you think we would leave you in the Inn like that?”

You opened your mouth fully ready to defend yourself but you looked from Signless to Psiioniic. As you knew that Signless would understand it was Psiioniic you had to reason with. Dolorosa watched as whatever you were going to say died on your lips as you seen Psiioniic looking at you. His face looked like he was holding back from frying you alive the anger in his face wrinkled his eyes just enough to have you fumble.

You looked at Psiioniic with a fearful look as you shrank some like you had done something wrong. The eyes he was giving you was those you remember back when Summoner and you were in the alleyway. It may have been the cold or the time in the desert thinking you were alone but you seemed to giving a unsure angry glare back.

But all it did was seem to make things worse as Psiioniic started in on you like he did before. Signless opened his mouth to stop it but it did little. The three trolls listened and watched as Psiioniic belittled you, terrorized you, and shouted at you for putting them all in danger. You reacted back out of hurt then anger as Psiioniic hurt you in ways that you could never heal as he picked on your weakness and your vulnerabilities.

You did get a couple of good comment backs but they did little to stop the venomous words coming from the troll you had started to see like a good friend. The three looked at you both as Psiioniic started through spades at you in some mix up. You seemed to get more angry at him which seemed due to confuse and hurt then a pailing quadrant.

Signless was going to step in to end this before Psiioniic hurt you by accident as Psiioniic stepped forward when he did they heard Dolorosa give a low warning growl at Psiioniic as she stepped up in between the pair of you. Dolorosa flashed his fangs as her eyes turned a tad yellow. Psiioniic took a step back looking at Dolorosa who stood in between him and you.

You huffed slightly in a confused hurt whine at her as Dolorosa blocked you from him. Dolorosa’s body spoke for her as did the look in her face. If Psiioniic said or step any closer to you she would teach him an harsh lesson. Disciple nudged Signless who moved to calm Psiioniic down as Disciple moved to you both looked up at Dolorosa moving carefully. Neither knew really what to do other then calm the two sides down.

Disciple folded her arms around you pulling you in close to her so your back was against her chest. You jerked a bit at her which she shushed you gently pulling you into the corner as Signless did almost similar way to Psiioniic only to the opposite corner. Dolorosa was the only one who stood there having no one to help comfort and control herself as normally Psiioniic who had fallen into that role to help her.

Both Disciple and Signless were surprised to say the least on how long the tense atmosphere of the room lasted because of you and Psiioniic. Disciple looked at you as she spoke this time in a soft way as she pushed you a little closer to Psiioniic. “Y/n you should apologize to Psii about what you said. You know he’s just worries and he doesn’t mean what he says.”

You glared at her; “No I’m not! Just because he’s worried doesn't give him the right to snap and yell at me. I’m not the one who-” Disciple shushed you which didn’t seem to settle well with you. “Don’t you shoosh me! Psiioniic-”

“Y/n do for Dolorosa then just apologize so that things can be civil at least please.”

You wrinkled your face before speaking; “For Dolorosa and you...”

You a bit unwilling moved to Psiioniic and Signless. Signless looked at you as did Psiioniic who glared at you as if he was commanding other side forces to burst you into flames. “I apologize for being told the wrong information, jumping to conclusions, and being ill.”

Signless made a half frown you as he nudged Psiioniic who glared at Signless. “Whatever and I apologize for thnapping at you about running and for thaying that other thtuff about you being uthelethth.”

You frowned lightly. “I don’t remember you saying anything like that.”

Psiioniic gave a up lip smirk; “That’th becauthe I didn’t to your face n-” Signless elbowed Psiioniic who frowned and crossed his arms looking away.

You huffed following his example causing both Disciple and Signless to sigh before Dolorosa seemed to finally speak up. “Enough! Disciple, Signless leave the both wigglers alone they’ll figure it out themselves. We need to get moving before the bluebloods hunt us down preferably.”

You and Psiioniic squawked at Dolorosa being called wigglers which only seemed to drive the point a bit farther but it caused the others to laugh at you both. It wasn’t long before you and the group moved from the village and with that you and Psiioniic seemed to tolerate each other again as it were. Your group had travel in total a two full days worth before you were a still five days away from the next major village.

It seemed Signless miss read the map and where your group was. During those five days something seemed to almost suddenly click in your brain. You noticed how much Dolorosa seemed to be relaxed when you were near her and she stop calling you child. She seemed more emotional and human like to you.

You wouldn’t tell anyone not even Disciple but you enjoyed seeing her not all serious all the time and you kind of enjoyed the attention from her. You had to serious think about it but you found that you were getting serious red feelings for the motherly Jade. You would blush at some of the attention you got which didn’t go unnoticed by Disciple and Signless.

But she wasn’t the only one you were being hounded but it seemed Psiioniic and you were almost nearly ramming heads together but thankfully Dolorosa was there to stop it before you both before it got to bad. You were giving time to think and request help with these thoughts because your group had stopped off at the minor village which was alive with life and light.

This had you curious and had Dolorosa chuckled at your expression as your group walked into through the main gate. “That’s right you wouldn’t know about this time of sweep.”

You tilted your head confused. “What’s going on is it like a party?”

Dolorosa nodded. “Of sorts Y/n. It is when the night is longer then the morning. I had almost forgot about it.”

You question if maybe the group could stay for the night. Signless seemed to think about it. You beg a little but with the help with Dolorosa and Disciple as he agreed saying it would be good place to relax since there were so many people here. After a bit finding a place to stay for a night you had wanted to just to run out and check everything out. But Psiioniic figured it’d be best for everyone to go out together.

You wanted to but when you got down stairs the inn master had everything set up for singing. You said that you wanted to say and listen to this. Psiioniic shook his head; “They’re not singing Y/n they are going to be playing music.”

You blinked before asking; “What kind of music?”

Psiioniic hummed looking at the instruments the old trolls were holding. “The boring kind.”

You frowned a little as Dolorosa spoke up. “It’s not boring it’s just ancient music Y/n. Come we’ll find something your interesting to do after all this is your first festival.”

Dolorosa offered her hand to you which you accepted with little thought. You smiled; “Sure, you’ve been to stuff like this before Rosa?”

Dolorosa smiled and nodded as you tugged at her hand almost ignored the other three who watched on in disbelief. Signless looked almost horrified at the two of you well Psiioniic’s eyebrows were nearly into his hair line from how wide eyed he was. Disciple looked at the two boys before smiling. “Who’s up from some stalking?”

Signless raised his hand as did Psiioniic. Signless spoke; “We just have to make sure mother doesn’t see us or Y/n.”

The group nodded before they moved followed a bit away from you both. It seemed normal like Dolorosa moved around pointing out things and smiled at you as you spoke. However all to quickly it seemed to change the feel of it between you and Dolorosa. You started to swing your hands with hers before tugging on her dragging her along instead of the other way around.

Signless even paused when he heard Dolorosa laugh as he had never hear her laugh like that before as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. As they watched on they could see it was almost like a courtship feel and you made it all to clear as they watched on.

You and Dolorosa had left the three to do whatever they wanted to do. You wanted to question about leaving the three alone but Dolorosa seemed excited to show you the festival. It was rather pretty as the village was covered in lanterns lights, every shop, inn, and bar was open. Kids were running around people were acting all silly. It seemed like bloods of all low colors were there acting as if it didn’t matter like normal.

You spotted trolls with collars who looked like even they were having a fun time. “Y/n come here for a moment.” You looked up at Dolorosa who tugged at your hand gently pointing something out.

It looked like a play of sorts which you smiled at her seeing the clothes the trolls were wearing and the masks. “That’s nice. What is the play about?”

Dolorosa and you both stood there as she spoke about it. Your eyes flickered at everyone who past you both eyeing them lightly making sure they weren’t a threat. Dolorosa ignored it as it was a habit you picked up after being free from the Highblood’s hive. You narrowed your eyes as bright yellow caught the wisps of your new vision.

You were going to turn your head when you snapped your head back to Dolorosa who caught your attention. “So what do you think Y/n?”

You smiled up at her having not had paid any attention. “Uh...I think that’s a wonderful idea?”

Dolorosa laughed before bring her hand up to cover it but that did little to stop the smirking smile on her lips. “You shouldn’t be so quick to agree dear.”

You blushed a little answering; “What did I just agree too?”

Dolorosa tugged at your hand to get you to follow her. “You’ll see partner.” You groaned as Dolorosa moved through the crowds to another open area with music and dancing. You groaned; “Dolorosa I can’t dance! You’ll have sore feet tomorrow if I go.”

Dolorosa smirked; “Then Y/n I will just have to suffer through it. Now come on! I’ve been dying to do this for ages.”

You stuttered as she dragged you onto the dance floor but it did little to stop Dolorosa who had turned on her heels and pulled you in close to her. You fumbled a little as you wrapped your arms around her tightly looking like a stiff piece of cardboard. You looked up at the Jade to see an almost evil twinkle in her eye either of passion or punishment you were unsure.

Dolorosa moved one of your arms from her waist before holding it in her own. You gave a sheepish grin before she spoke. “Just follow my led Y/n we’ll go slow.” You nodded as Dolorosa and you started to move in the accompanying dance as the other trolls.

At first you were so concentrated on your feet you are tripping yourself and Dolorosa but with a little bit of correcting from Dolorosa’s feet and body you got the flow and motion of the dance. Once you were good enough Dolorosa seemed to fall from the led which you picked up. Despite your earlier protest you were very glad Dolorosa made you do this it was nice and Dolorosa seemed like it too.

After a well you zoned out a bit as you feel to the rhythm of the dance. The pounding of the drums and the clapping had you move a bit rhythm. You started to almost waltz Dolorosa around and pulled her in closer with your other hand which was know on her back. You blinked back as you felt Dolorosa laughed as she rested her cheek against your head causing you to blush not that she saw. You were happy to make her this happy even if she didn’t love you like that you could die happy knowing she was having fun.

You bumped your head up to get her attention. “Rosa want to try something?”

Dolorosa looked down at you with a surprised look before she smiled. “Try what Y/n?”

You gave a wicked grin as you moved her hand before twirling her suddenly. Dolorosa scoffed in delight as you gave her a sad twirl do to the height difference. “A twirl. Want to try it again?”

Dolorosa nodded as you twirled her again. Dolorosa sighed as you both started to do your own dance with her. She can’t feel any happier knowing you had asked for a courtship. If only she could had bumped your head back but there was always time for that later at the moment Dolorosa just wanted to have fun. It was freeing to not having to keep herself locked away.

Unknown to the two of you the three trolls that watched as you and Dolorosa danced in the sea of pairings. You weren’t the best at the dance but Dolorosa didn’t seem to mind as she helped you out being the led partner in the dance. Once you seemed to get a footing for it Dolorosa seemed more happy to let you led are around. Disciple giggled softly as you seemed to give the older troll a sad looking twirl. But it seemed you never let go of her and your foot was always touching hers.

Signless looked down for a moment before he turned his head to look at Psiioniic then Disciple. Signless was about to suggest to leave you and his mother alone when both Psiioniic and Disciple growled. A rustblood had seemed to broken up you and Dolorosa as he must had tripped you or something because you were brushing yourself off. Your mouth moved rather quickly before the rustblood growled at you and changed his stance.

Signless watched as you took a aggressive stance toward this troll. His mother had her hands on your shoulder as it seemed to keep you in one place. Signless’s ear’s drooped a little as you were being protective of her like a mate would before Dolorosa seemed to start on the other. His mother acted as if this troll had interrupted a courtship.

Signless glanced a little at Psiioniic who was looking away. Signless moved to offer his morial comfort when Disciple whacked Psiioniic in the head from over his shoulder. Psiioniic hissed in pain before glaring at her as she smirked and flashed her fangs at him. Psiioniic flashed his own back; “Bitch, for that I’m going to fuck thith up.”

Disciple flashed her own fangs. “Try it and mew wouldn’t have to worry about anything anymore.”

Signless sighed as he looked at them both throw spades at each other. Signless shook his head and turned his head looking back. He jerked back with a shout landing on his back as you were nearly nose to nose to him. Disciple and Psiioniic looked to see Signless fall on his back with you kneeling there chuckling getting a gently high-five from Dolorosa who spoke. “And what do you three think you’re doing?”

You piped in; “Other then watching us.”

Signless blushed as he stared at you both but Psiioniic was the first to pipe up then followed by Disciple. “We weren’t following you both we were-”

“-making our way here and then we saw you so we...”

Disciple looked at Psiioniic who continued; “So we wanted to thee what you both were doing.”

Both Psiioniic and Disciple smiled as Signless sat up brushing off his cloak. You hummed lightly; “Oh really well then lets go to the benches over there and talk about what you three did together then.” You stood up giving Disciple a half look which she smiled nervously. Disciple couldn’t fully lie to you which the boys knew they were partly screwed.

As your groups sits at the bench tables it seems you threw them a life line by asking them what they had seen and so on. Disciple and you spoke about many things and for a bit everyone shared something different. You all were talking about the village and festival, laughing, and sharing stories.

It was all good and relaxed till suddenly Dolorosa gets up; “Disciple, Psiioniic come help me get some food and drinks as I believe we’re all hungry.”

The two nodded as they got up with no more then a smile. Your eyebrows frowned a little as Disciple glanced at Signless before she left. It was one of her ‘be gentle’ looks. As you and Signless were sat across from each other at the bench tables as the three leave going to get food and drinks it was silent for a bit before Signless spoke; “If you’re yanking at my mother’s heart; I will crucify you.”

You gave a face at him before sighing annoyed. “Throwing spades at me too are you?”

Signless gave you a face which you rolled your eyes. “I’m serious, Y/n.”

You spoke again this time in a very hushed matter as you stared at Dolorosa who was on her way back with foods and drinks before back at him. “ I am too besides it all depends on what she wants from me, momma’s boy.”

You and Signless have a mini glare off till Dolorosa spoke up. “What’s going on here?”

You looked away before smiling. “Nothing Rosa, Signless told me that him, Disciple, and Psii had a *gay old time in the back of Inn doing very, very, naughty things because he’s a naughty boy.”

Psiioniic spurted liquid out of his nose and mouth from the drink he was drinking and Disciple turned bright olive green as she looked at Signless who waved his hands about shouting. “I-We did no such thing! I told you nothing happened!”

You snickered as you wiggled your eyebrows; “I never said you did that.”

Disciple whacked your shoulder as you laughed well Psiioniic sat next to Dolorosa groaned with a liquid logged nose. Dolorosa rolled her eyes as she sat down the tray sighing but she was smiling none the less.

After a bit of teasing between Dolorosa and you at the other three everything seemed to drift into a nice and relaxing feel. The music suddenly changed on the dancing area which Signless gets up and grabs Disciple dragging the cat like troll to the open danced area before Psiioniic declared he was getting more drinks and some more food which left you and Dolorosa alone. You leaned your head against your hand as you watched Signless and Disciple.

Dolorosa looked at them as well before looking at you. She was nervous all of a sudden as she did as she wanted to express her thoughts about courtship with you but was unsure of the reaction she was going to get. Did you see her as a matespirit or did you see her as a mother figure. You were very different from how Psiioniic acted when he wanted to court her. Dolorosa tighten her hand around her mugged drink before looking at it giving a deep sigh. This was why she hated getting in things like this because it clouded ones judgment.

She was going to have to brooch the subject carefully but Dolorosa just wished she would stop feeling like a nest robber though. Dolorosa moved to take a drink of the alcoholic drink in the mug when she found it was empty. Dolorosa frowned as she moved getting up finding that Psiioniic had come back and even emptied his own drink again; “I’m going to get more Filoic and some more Chirru’s. Do you both want some more?”

You and Psiioniic seemed to snapped your attentions to her as you both were watching Signless and Disciple. Dolorosa watched as you shook your head. “No thank you, Rosa.”

Psiioniic hummed as he spoke. “Yes if you don’t mind Rotha thankth.”

Dolorosa nodded as she walked away but feeling anymore resolved in her personal matter. You watched as Dolorosa left excusing herself to get more food and drinks after you declined many more but Psiioniic asked for more.

You and Psiioniic both seemed to watch her leave before you looked at Psiioniic who was glaring at you. His lips went tight which caused you to look away as he spoke. “You ever hurt her in the thightlietht way I will fry you alive Dithciple’th morial or not.”

You groaned whacking your head against the table. “Shut up! I get it asshole; you’re not the only one who’s said that to me tonight! You are all maddening!”

Psiioniic smirked dangerously at you as you glare at him before a heartbeat later you both were making rather nasty comments to each other and getting on the others nerves. Psiioniic opened his mouth to say something when Disciple and Signless intervened as they came back to sit down after hearing you both from the dancing area. By the time your group seemed to settle down as the night seemed to start to warm up as a warning of the suns coming up.

Your group does ended up at the Inn again where you all moved up the stairs Dolorosa to your left and Psiioniic to your right. Your hand was intertwined with Dolorosa as you spoke while Signless and Disciple were snuggled up with each other.

After a couple of minutes Dolorosa let go of your hand to fish out the key for the rooms she had booked earlier. Dolorosa opened the door and ushered everyone inside where you heard bubbling sound which had you look over at five plant like shells with green goop. You made an face. “What are those?”

Dolorosa hummed as Psiioniic shook his head giving a laugh as he went to set up the one plant. “Recuperacoons you don't have to worry Y/n; you don’t need to sleep in one.”

You nodded from what Disciple had taught you is that this pod like plants were for keeping dreams away. You never understood why they wanted to but you never pressed the issue. There was a table at the window of room. Since it wasn’t time to sleep yet everyone but you gathered there. You were making your blanket bed.

Signless started to talk his hands were going which was a sign he was changing the plan. “We need to get more followers, it will be easier for when we go to the highblood’s themselves. If we look around the next couple of villages I’m sure well find some that well stick with us till Bijmpts village to the east.”

The others nodded as you just listened not to keen of this type of stuff. But true to Signless’s words your group found villagers in the next village who wanted to spread Signless words. And with your help he was able to send write words to the other under ground resistance on when and where the final stand would be.

None of you could have foresee the problems that would come with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dolorosa is making the dig of when they found her she was what many called feral as she had no Lusus and wasn’t educated in Troll society or interactions. As well calling an adult by there hatch name when your not a morial or some quadrant is disrespecting them as well.
> 
> * Hurt by Johnny Cashe 
> 
> *Yes I named your male childhood friend who died when he was an adult. As all you know I have giving the reader a past to fit this series sorry. 
> 
> *Gay meaning happy that is the original term for the word you know ‘we had a gay old time.’ my age must be showing....


	47. Our Journey: Dolorosa Route Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings! I am sorry to bother you before you read but I have down something different for your reading. I am know putting parts in between the reading for my readers on here. I found that I have many tell me they find it easier on DA because it's split into parts so they aren't forced to try and find there place. Let me know if this is a good set up or if you want me to convert back to the old style. Anyways enjoy the chapter. Love and kisses Darlings

Chapter 4  
  
It had been a three weeks since the group went from the five of you to about a group of fifteen. Dolorosa had found a good big cave for the group Signless said that it was a good time to set up camp since the forest that you all that travel through would be an good alarm if there was anyone out in the forest.   
  
Which brings you to your current place.You were sitting outside of the cave looking at the stars as the group and followers had turned in early tonight since the forest gave cover from any blueblood's. You not wanting to be close to the other trolls or your friends decided it was best to stay out of every ones way. You figured you could sneak away from the cave for a couple of hours to get away from Dolorosa who was now very over protective of you. Plus it wasn’t like you wouldn’t be missed much.   
  
Which was wrong as three trolls noticed your absences. The sun wasn’t going to be out for another six hours but you slipped away not fully unnoticed by Psiioniic, Dolorosa, and Disciple who had been watching you since it seemed your behavior changed with others. Dolorosa, Psiioniic, and Disciple were worry about you after what had happened.   
  
The other trolls was being a bit to hard on you seems even though you tried your best to get the other trolls to like you so that it would make everything easier for them but it seemed to be getting harder and harder. They bullied you lot and sometimes you would be fearful that one of them may serious hurt you which was correct after the past couple of weeks they just had.  
  
Most of the time you stay close to Dolorosa who would look at you concerned but you waved it off saying she needed help with things. Disciple sighed heavily as she thought about it; it all started after something had been said or happen to them by you but what it came down to was that none of them didn’t really stop the miss communication because they hadn’t noticed you had said anything. Which whatever it was effected your roll in the group towards the other trolls.   
  
Dolorosa seemed to pause for a second to see if you came back but when you didn’t she frown and followed you out with an eye flicker to Psiioniic’s who ears flickered lightly as he glared at two trolls who hoped you never came back. Disciple and Psiioniic made eye contact with Dolorosa before she left to find you. Disciple moved patting a hand on his shoulder as Psiioniic tried to smile but it didn’t seem to work.   
  
Disciple shooed him to help Signless as she watched outside the cave with a bit of a heavy heart. You were refusing still to tell her what was going on saying nothing was happening but she saw it, everyone saw it. It hurt her to think you had been suffering like that and not telling anyone even when it nearly got your killed twice just so that everyone played nice again. Disciple sighed lightly it was tough being your morial some times...   
  
You walked through the forest for a bit to go to the place that you had found on your own when looking for food for the larger group. It was a meadow like area full of flowers, exposed middle to everything, and the trees lined around it. You sat down in the meadow area before moving your hood down to look up at the sky.   
  
As you did you ran your hands over the tops of the flowers lightly unable to feel them under your finger tips do to the bandages that were wrapped around your hands. You smiled a little as you turned to them before plucking a couple of the flowers as you started to pluck the petals off in a soft motion. “She love me? She loves me not?” You played the silly little kids game because it was helping you get your mind off of things.  
  
After while you got quickly tired of that you flopped down on your back before looking up at the sky. The moons were a bit cloudy tonight not that you minded much they still gave off very good lighten. Your eyes wondered the stars as you wondered if Signless was going to make everyone split up soon. You sighed thinking back about what happened the past bit.  
  
Your group had just being joined by three new people just days after leaving the village. You all greeted them and they took kindly towards you. Your new group mates were very curious about you granted they had heard of the four of them and not you. You simply stated that Signless and his group found you and took you in. They also wondered why you kept close to Dolorosa and Psiioniic or why you were getting so touchy with Disciple and Dolorosa.   
  
You didn’t understand what there problem was so what if you were holding hands it was what you’ve always done with them. But what wasn’t being translated was the unheard sounds and cues they were giving you. They wanted to how if you had idea’s of mating one of them. You said you had always been close to them as you were with Signless and Psiioniic. Though this made one of the males seem to get very angry about this and his behavior changed slightly as he would start to order you around and get physical with you.   
  
You didn’t tell anyone about it as most of the time they weren’t looking when he did it. So you played nice and did what he asked regardless of willingness Signless said you all had to act like a team and if that meant you to be ordered around then you could live with that. One day though it boiled over when the troll grabbed your wrist and yanked you up as he told you to go get more fire wood even thought you just sat down after coming back from collecting food with one of the females.   
  
You struggled a little as he had your wrist to tight in his grasp. He grabbed your wrist even tighter and started to pull you speaking about a low troll bitch like yourself need to learn her place. You guess one of your friends caught on as you heard Disciple shout at him. “Hey let go of her! Y/n just got back, mew go collect fire wood!”   
  
You looked at Disciple shrinking at the spot lightly as the troll scoffed; “Yeah right female. Come on bitch-”   
  
Disciple hissed at him as you shouted at her causing her to look at you as you spoke. “Disciple enough please. I’ll go collect fire wood just finish what your doing. It’s alright...”   
  
You stumbled a little forward as he yanked to you again. Your eye wrinkled with pain as he turned away from the both of you before very suddenly and very strongly yanked your hand the wrong way almost causing you to shout in pain. Disciple was going to say more as she wasn’t going to let it go though but Signless placed a had over her shoulder as he spoke. “What’s going on? Y/n why are you leaving again you just got back from food collecting...”   
  
The troll paused slightly as you smiled a little at Signless in visible discomfort. Disciple opened her mouth pointing when you spoke up. “Signless! Oh good, this ah troll brother here needs help with collecting fire wood so he asked me to help him. But he’s holding my wrist a bit to tightly and Disciple’s on protective mode. Can you um see to her she is your morial thing too after all.”   
  
The troll holding your wrist looked at you as Disciple looked a bit wide eyed. She turned to Signless who smiled at you. “I see... Well go on I’ll see to Disciple then go on and help just remember not to over work yourself.”   
  
You gave him a odd smile before the troll pulled at you. Disciple sputtered at Signless who patted her softly. Unknown to the two when the troll got you to a suitable place he pushed you rough away from him before he turned on you. He hissed and spat at you till he had you caged against a tree. He called you out on lying to Signless and for getting Disciple shoosh patted. “If you fucking can lie to fucking them then what else you lying about bitch? Huh!”   
  
He pushed you a little against the tree as he snapped at you. You moved your hands out to stop him from coming closer. “I didn’t lie to them! It’s your turn to collect the fire wood I did my job already! Besides I don’t want there to be a problems the others have enough of a-”   
  
He whacked the side of the tree as a warning. “Lying low life bitch! What else are you lying about huh? You’re properly a Highblood! I’ve never seen you take off your hood you hiding those disgusting purple eyes! I should get rid of the problem right now!” He went to take a swipe at you and you closed your eyes going to block it with your hands but the blow never hit.  
  
You heard a growl and Dolorosa’s angry shouts. “What’s going on here?! What are you doing to her?!”  
  
You slowly moved your arms down to see Dolorosa coming closer to you both and the troll wrapped up in Psiioniic’s psionics. Dolorosa came to beside you as Psiioniic pulled the troll back a bit to give some room before letting the troll go. The troll snapped at them a little as his anger just boiled under the surface of his skin. “Punishing her for lying to the Sufferer!”   
  
Dolorosa looked at you as you looked up at her with guilty eyes. Dolorosa snapped at him back with a snarl. “And what did she lie about that needs to be punished?”   
  
The troll opened his mouth then closed it before he licked his lips. He couldn’t say anything without being barked at. As it was his job to collect fire wood not yours. He looked away from her as a sign he was submitting to her. Dolorosa placed her hand on the swell of your back. “That’s what I thought and if I ever see you try to hit her again it will be more then his psionics you’ll have to worry about.”  
  
You swallowed thickly as you looked at the trolls face as he gave you an under looked glare. You looked back up at Dolorosa who led you away with Psiioniic a head of you both. You hummed lightly at Dolorosa who looked down at you. “I will talk to you went we get back but I don’t want to hear it till then. I am very angry at you at the moment.”   
  
You looked down at your feet for the rest of the walk to the cave. You were in rather worse trouble then you thought and when you got back it was clear how much more because it wasn’t just Dolorosa who was mad at you. In the end everyone was mad even the other two outside trolls of the group.   
  
You had got in total four lectures one from each of your friends. Disciple being the worse as she was mad that you called Signless on her when she had a right to be mad. It took a lot of explaining and apologizing to get it so you didn’t get the cold shoulder but not as much as what you thought as Disciple couldn’t stay mad as your wrist was a bit red from the troll and you were just trying to play nice.   
  
You had left Disciple before wondering around a little till you ended up by the dishes that were being cleaned by Dolorosa. You looked at her as you spoke; “Can I help?”  
  
Dolorosa glanced at you before sighing. “Yes take the towel and start to dry these please Y/n.”   
  
You nodded taking the dishes and drying them off. Both you and Dolorosa seemed to have a barrier in between the pair of you which was disheartening at best. You would glance at her as you dried and she would glance at you as well. You bite your lips a little before you spoke up. “Rosa I’m sorry I was just trying to make everything work out with the others. I... I didn’t mean for this to happen. If it got bad I would have told you guys I promise.”   
  
Dolorosa sighed as she placed the dish she was washing in the barrel of water as she looked at you. “Y/n it is not proper behavior and what’s worse is that you fluffed off Disciple. If I hadn’t listen to Disciple about what that troll did who knows what I would have to deal with when you came back. I’m not mad at you for being strong or trying to keep everyone happy. I’m mad at you because you don’t think things through and you worried me.”   
  
Dolorosa looked at the dish in the water with her hands. She didn’t know there was a problem and would have never found out there was a problem if it wasn’t for Disciple. How long would had you kept that up under their noses. Dolorosa stewed about it a little till she felt your head on her arm.   
  
Dolorosa looked at you as you were leaning your head against her arm in a ‘forgive me’ way. You were just to stubborn some times and just to strong maybe that was the problem you were so strong that you were weak. You had more freedoms then Signless ever did and that’s why you acted differently. You spoke up lightly. “I’m sorry Rosa...”   
  
Dolorosa sighed again this time making a small smile. “How about this, you promise me if anything like that happens again you’ll let me know alright? Is that a promise?” You shifted your head up to look at her with a smile.  
  
You nod as you spoke. “Alright I promise!”   
  
Dolorosa’s face soften lightly as she smile more happy. She leaned down a little and kissed the top of your head just before your forehead as that’s where your h/c hair spilled from the hood. The gesture had you turn bright red in the face which couldn’t be hidden from under your cloak hood. You busied yourself away from her causing Dolorosa to laugh at you as you were such a treat sometimes.   
  
After the little run in with the male a day or two past and your group called in more people. Everything was calm a little as far as the others knew but you again were stuck playing nice as the male troll from before was causing troubles with you. Nothing serious just words and getting the cold shoulder but you didn’t notice was that he wasn’t the only one. He male had been spreading what misunderstood events and his own theories about your uncloaked form.It wasn’t till a week later that did it all that boil over again and this time you were alone.   
  
You had been selected along with some other trolls to go on a small hunting party for some game. It was simple and easy enough nothing you couldn’t do. You figured maybe even have a bit of normal time of you being left alone by the others. Normally that happened when you went hunting in the group so you would collect berries and vegetables instead as you had not skills other wise to hunt.   
  
Before you left Dolorosa gave a brief verbal reminder of what plants were okay to pick and that you had everything you needed for the outing. You laughed at her saying you’d be find but before you left she leaned her forehead against yours just for a few brief fleeting moments before she pulled away.   
  
You looked at her confused before you waved as the others were leaving. Dolorosa waved back watching you jog after the others as she did she sighed before Disciple’s voice entered her ear. “Momma D getting a itch scratched by meowr Y/n? Maybe I should tell Signless...”   
  
Dolorosa blushed bright Jade as she swung her hand at Disciple who giggled jumping away. “Disciple don’t you dare!” Disciple giggled as Dolorosa started to chase her around with her hands moving wild. “Get back here this instant!”   
  
Disciple laughed as she ran away from the older troll hiding with Signless as Dolorosa who wouldn’t dare tell Signless what was going on. Signless looked between his mother and his mate. He opened his mouth in inquire about what had happened when Dolorosa huffed as she stormed off. Leaving a confused Signless and a smirking Disciple. All she could do was busied herself and waited for you to return with the others.  
  
You meanwhile were following the others and picking stuff as you went along. You stopped as you picked at some weeds on the ground they were edible as they were malk weeds the more grown up stage so they had a stronger taste to them.   
  
As you knelt there picking them someone spoke up; “Um... Aren’t those poisonous?”   
  
You looked up to see a younger female troll looking at you. It was a younger troll clearly the age everyone thought you were at look you with a light lime blush. Her hair was chopped and her horns were curled into side ‘S’. You shook your head at her. “No, they’re just malk weeds; you know malk leafs grown stage?”   
  
She oohed lightly; “How can you tell? There’s a poisonous plant that looks just like that.”   
  
You opened your mouth before closing it. “Well um I don’ know about that but Dolorosa taught me that two purple strips is alright, two purple globs don’t even stop.”   
  
The troll giggled lightly as she listened to you as you sighed while you finished picking what you did. “I’m Y/n by the way what’s your name?”   
  
The troll looked down blushing more. “Uh I apologize I’m X-Xilvre I just joined the g-group-”   
  
You smiled before laughing. “It’s nice to meet you Xilvre!”   
  
You both laughed before chatting with each other about simple things like weather and so on. It seemed you both quickly hit up a bit of a friendship much as to you she reminded you a bit of Fahnic. Xilvre’s ears fluttered lightly before you stood up seeing that the others had moved on a bit from you both.   
  
As you both stood up you could see that you both were the same height. You both looked from each other when someone called at you both to hurry up. She looked as you did before you smiled back as you offered her your hand. She took it with a chuckle as you both run to catch up with the others.   
  
When you did get close enough to the group, you let go of her hand as the other trolls looked at you both. The females looked more confused then the males did. One of the more older auburn trolls spoke; “We’ll all spit up into groups so we can gather food faster. Two groups are going to have to hunt meat but everyone else can gather food. Does everyone agree to that?”   
  
You and the others nodded. Everyone divided into groups before only you and Xilvre were left. The older auburn troll who had spoke up the plan earlier started; “We’ll take hooded troll and the young Lime back can go with-”   
  
One of the green blooded males spoke up; “We’ll take the hooded troll unless you want the lime blood to have a eye opening experience.”   
  
You tilted your head lightly confused but the auburn troll just sputtered lightly. “Y-yeah well that works too.”   
  
You moved to your group that only consisted of four other people. The other group who had several quickly disappeared from the sight. You smiled at them from under your hood trying to be nice. “So what are we hunting? I know Disciple said there could be hopping-beasts in the area or are we looking for something else?”   
  
The green blooded troll looked at you as he smirked almost evilly. “We’ll hunt some hopping-beasts then do you think you can follow the plan?”   
  
You nodded hesitantly at the troll the way he said it sounded funny even to you. You knew you couldn’t pick up sub-vocals so maybe he was giving you a sound ques. He grinned as did the other three trolls with you. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder drawing you in close as he spoke. “Good, know here’s the plan...”   
  
You looked up at the troll who constructed a very simple plan which was simply to herd in whatever to you so you could spook the animal to one of the others hiding in wait. You often did that type of plan with Disciple so you found no reason to doubt their acts despite earlier words and actions as they had never been aggressive to you.   
  
It was a rather quick set up as the four left you by an edge of a cliff where you would have to scare the beasts to go to the right of you for the two females sitting just behind the bushes. You stood there waiting to do your part you looked around once or twice to see if you could hear the warning shout.  
  
You stood there for what felt like hours you started to think the group had left you to go hunt themselves. You just didn’t know how wrong you were. You finally heard the shout which had you smile as you were glad that you didn’t get left behind. As you heard the bushes in front of you rumble like something was coming out of it but there was sound of laughter behind it.   
  
You stepped forward just in time to see a large boar came charging at you. You couldn’t dodge the beast form how massive you was so you were helpless as the beast tucked his head down before slamming into you. You took the brunt of the headbutt in the lower stomach and you felt the sharp sting of pain in your leg as it’s sharp main tusk ran across your thigh ripping it a bit open.   
  
And if that wasn’t bad enough the force in which it hit you had pushed you off the cliff which had send you over the cliff. You shouted in both pain and fear as you fall as you couldn’t grab the boar in time as he pulled back to face the others. You thought you were going to died till your back whacked hit something hard which stopped your free fall.   
  
You seemed not to feel any unbearable pain for a moment which had you shifted rather slowly up from the part of the cliff side that had caught you. But the sudden sharp stab of pain ran up your body causing you slumped back in a lot of pain. You hissed looking up at the cliff edge as you heard the whooping sound from a troll and the dying shouts of the beast. That was not an the rabbit like beasts but an fucking boar.   
  
You looked down at your leg to see where the tusks had pierced your flesh. You closed your eyes before looking up again as a couple of rocks fall beside you. You saw the green blood male looking down at you. You spoke up at him huffing a little happy to see they were looking to see you were alive. “I’m okay! C-can you help me back up there?”   
  
He smiled at you before disappearing. You blinked before shouting as dirt and rocks came from over the edge. As they kicked some over so it landed onto you. You shouted up at them “Hey!”   
  
The group laughed at you as they did so but you looked up when the stuff stopped falling. You seen they had disappeared from the edge. You heard them laugh again this time one of the female spoke up “Nest well wiggler!” The booming laughter after that got more farther and farther away.   
  
You kept shouting to them before you didn’t hear anything anymore. The only sounds were of the forest night. Your eyed widen as you sat there at first you felt was disbelief they just didn't just leave you on here like that. You started to tremble so hard that your teeth chattered against each other before the sinking felting of reality set in.  
  
They had abandon you on this cliff end to die and no one other then them knew where you were. Desperation set in as you even through the stabbing intense pain of your leg that you stood up as you started to try and climb your way up it but one thing kept you from doing so you couldn’t clime it because was a sheer ninety degree angle with no places to grip onto or holes. As well you weren’t a rock climber so you were more likely to get yourself killed if you tried.   
  
In the next few hours you were filled with the different cascade of emotions from fear, anger, to hopelessness. You felt as if you were losing your very mind as you were sure you would died there. You cried most of the time well you were on there but some foreign feeling bubbled up inside you was the feeling of the unwillingness and unacceptable thought of death.   
  
That you could do something or anything at that, you wouldn’t roll over and die like a worm caught on dry pavement. With thought’s and feelings that were not truly your own seemed to bubble up one after another. You sat there for heavens knows how long thinking of ways to get up and out. But there was very little time left which caused the emergency of action of a crazy person.  
  
The self preservation of your being moved on it as you could feel the air get hotter around you. You knew you had to do something and you weren’t about to be roasted alive. So out of desperation your body seemed to move on it’s own as you dug your nails into the earth beside you. You dug and dug even as your finger tips started to bleed against the rough and rocky earth.   
  
As fast as you could move you dug a little hole to hide yourself in. You worked through tears of distress and worry. No one was going to find you and you would died here alone but yet something made you continue. You worked with this false instinct as you had started to use what rocks you pulled out as tools as you dug yourself a small little dark hole in the wall.   
  
Once the hole was deep enough you moved into it curling up your legs have ever bad the pain then you moved rocks and dirt around the entrance way after pulling your cloak tightly around you. You made sure that you had the tiniest of holes so you didn't suffocate in the earth. You were to fearful to move in case you broke what little you made.   
  
You closed your eyes trying to imagine you were in the back of the cave with Dolorosa and the others even though your leg wound burned otherwise and despite what you thought you fall asleep in you self placed darkness. You dreamed that day of angry mutant red eyes and horns that wasn’t Signless.   
  
As the sounds of the outside world died away to the sounds of morning’s arrival. The sun dawned on your sad hidden form but far from you the sun dawned on two other worried forms as well. Dolorosa watched from the cave entrance since you didn’t come back with the other trolls. No one knew where you were as the group had split apart.   
  
The group you were with said you had disappeared on them when they sent the boar towards your location only to find you not there. Dolorosa had been nothing but worried since then and Disciple was beside her looking at the wisps of lights from behind the protective blankets as the sun was starting to raise.   
  
Signless and Psiioniic looked at the girls just as worry but they offered what kindness as they could. Signless offered some comfort as he spoke. “She may have found an small cave to hid in. Y/n knows how to take care for herself remember she took care of Disciple.”   
  
Psiioniic offered an out as well; “Yeah thhe wondered off from them no doubt checking thomething out. Don’t worry thhe’th alright Y/n’th thtrong.”   
  
Signless watched as his mother looked at them before back at the blankets with a more concerned look if anything there words made it worse. Signless sighed as he folded his arm and placed it across Disciple’s shoulder leading her away from the blankets to sleep. There was nothing they could do till the sun went down.   
  
As Disciple was led away Psiioniic looked at Dolorosa who crossed her arms leaning against the cave wall. Psiioniic stepped forward before grabbing one of her hands. “Rotha...”   
  
Dolorosa turned her head to look at him. “Please Psiioniic don’t. I know there’s something wrong there has to be. Y/n would not just come back she’s always back with an hour.”   
  
Dolorosa tried to shake him off but it didn't work Psiioniic frowned before he moved closer taking both her wrists in his hands as he almost pinned her to the cave wall. It wasn’t in any sexual way but to stop her from doing something stupid as she seemed to not be able to control herself when it came to you.   
  
Psiioniic spoke as if he was trying to reason her down from doing something. “I know Dolorotha I know but Y/n ith alright. Thhe ith thmarter then what you give her credit for and going out in thunlight ithn’t going to help her- Look at me!” Psiioniic snapped at Dolorosa who’s eyes strayed to the blankets again. Dolorosa’s jade eyes snapped back to his red and blue ones. “Rotha trutht me our athhen ith fine. Thhe ith going to come back and I’ll help you look for her at firtht moon light promithe.”   
  
Dolorosa looked down before Psiioniic carefully let go of her hands but he paused a bit stiff as Dolorosa wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him in tightly into a hug. Psiioniic frowned as he wrapped his arms around her resting his head against hers as he stood there with her. Psiioniic gave what physical comfort he could to her as he thought about it. He may never be in a red quadrant again with her but if he was destined to play morial with Dolorosa now he could live with that but was long as you were with them.   
  
After a while of standing there hugging and reassurance Psiioniic got Dolorosa to follow him to the back of the cave to sleep till it was safe to leave. Dolorosa didn’t sleep most of the day as she would toss and turn with worry and even when she did get a couple winks of sleep she would get up to check if the sun was low enough for her to go out to look for you.   
  
When she found the amount of light was safe enough for her she dawned on her more heavier clock before going outside to look for you. The morning landscape was different from the nighttime. It quite literally *night and day of each other.   
  
Where at night you’d see vegetation and life during the day some tree’s would curl up there leaves, the other plants seemed to produce this slime like substance that was good for burns it was to keep the sun from destroying there leaves. But it was almost of all it somewhat quiet in the morning. So quiet you would think that one was mute, the only sounds you would here off and on was the popping and fizzing of a creature unable to make it into safe for the day.   
  
There was no really danger pre-say in the morning other then the sun itself. Dolorosa didn’t really need the heavy cloak though as she could go out in the sun light as part of being a rainbow drinker but the temperature of the sun would boil her blood from how hot it was. The cloak kept the inside cool for her as well kept the fact that no one knew she was a rainbow drinker as not all Jade’s were.   
  
As Dolorosa walked around she shouted your name calling you. “Y/n!” She was hoping and praying that you were safe. What was going on and how far were you away from the group was unknown to her but it didn’t stop her. “Y/n! Y/n answer me!” She shouted again cupping her hand as she did so. Her ears flickered as she could only think of the worse that could have happened to you. Worry went through her as well as protectiveness one would for an mate.   
  
As the morning wore into night she moved back to the cave to depose of the cloak before going back out. Dolorosa had founded that Disciple had gone out when it was first moon light to look for you too.   
  
Dolorosa moved back out ignoring Signless who tried to stop her. Dolorosa frowned as she made her way to the general area where the trolls said you disappeared. She shouted your name before turning her back to the cliff as you couldn’t have fallen off the cliff. The trolls even said they looked down the cliff to see if you fall so she didn’t even check. When she didn’t see or hear anything she turned her back and stared to walk away calling you.   
  
You woke slowly as your lungs seemed to not burn from the hot sticky air but not only that you thought you heard someone calling your name. You blinked a bit more awake when you heard peddles and dirt tumble down behind you.   
  
You moved with a hiss as you pushed the makeshift seal off you. You shifted out of the hand-made den to look up to see what made the edge crumble a little. As you did you seen the fleeting wisps of a jade green cape moved away just seconds after you heard Dolorosa’s voice calling for you. “Y/n! Y/n answer me?!”   
  
You looked up as you heard your name being shouted which had you shout up. “Rosa! Rosa!”   
  
You sighed when you heard Dolorosa again. “Y/n where are you?!”   
  
You licked your lips shouting your answer. “The Cliff! Look down!”   
  
You paused as you didn't hear her or any sounds of footsteps. You bit your dry lips in fear she walked away thinking your voice came from somewhere else but relief set in when you see her head pop over the edge of the cliff. “Y/n!”   
  
You gave a watery smile at her shout before you shouted back up at her. “Dolorosa!”   
  
Dolorosa nearly tripped over herself when she heard you say the cliff. She had to grip the edge of the cliff edge to see you had appeared sitting up on a ledge. Her eyes scanned your form to see that a part of your pants had a blood stain on it.   
  
Dolorosa smiled in relief that she had found you but her relief quickly turned sour as she looked around to get you up from the ledge. Dolorosa looked back at you as she called down to you. “Y/n I hate to ask this but can you clime up the ledge?”   
  
You shook your head shouting up at her. “No, there’s not place to grab onto I tried last night after the group left me here.”  
  
You both stared at each other for a moment before Dolorosa clenched her jaw. Dolorosa spoke as she very carefully choosing her words with care. “Y/n are you safe down there? The ledge is stable yes?” You frowned a little before nodding. “And how are your injuries are they stable as well?”   
  
You frowned a little before speaking up. “My leg wound’s crusted over so it’s not bleeding I think.”  
  
You seemed to put two and two together as you stared up at her. You made a very wounded sound at her which broke Dolorosa’s heart. You were scared of course but she couldn’t get you up and she would have to go get help to do so she had to tell you that. “Y/n I need to go get help to get you out of there because I can't get you up on my own.” You shouted a little bit of protest as she continued. “ Y/n relax okay? Listen to me please, I’m not abandoning you okay? I promise you I’ll be right back. I need to get Psiioniic who will help you up so just sit tight.”   
  
Dolorosa didn't say anymore or look at you as she couldn’t stay any longer or she wouldn’t be able to leave as all she wanted to do was comfort you. Dolorosa unwillingly tore herself away as she stepped quickly back to the cave making sure to keep marks on where you were so they could find you again.   
  
Meanwhile back at the cave it was stressful, Psiioniic stood in the cave talking to Signless who had just finished a very intense pat session with Disciple after she came back in tears and hysterics when she couldn’t find you.   
  
Signless spoke with a bit of hysteric’s of his own. “Psiioniic what are we going to do if we can’t find her? We’ll have to move at some point and I just don’t see how I can pull Disciple-”   
  
Psiioniic shushed Signless before moving his hand on his neck rubbing it. “Thhoothh Thign it wouldn’t come to that. We’ll find her I know we will, jutht thtay leveled remember we have other troll’th here that are looking up to you. Getting like thith ithn’t going to help Y/n or your cauthe.”   
  
Signless huffed in worry as Psiioniic’s hand moved up as he gently started to scratch Signless’s scalp with his claws and up to his horns where he just gently scrapped his claw down them to come the other down. Signless sagged a little on Psiioniic as the other hand worked his magic on him.   
  
Psiioniic spoke with all the reassurance in the world to Signless and got it Signless enough to where he agreed he’d have a time out with Disciple in the back and left everything else to him. Psiioniic watched as Signless stumbled a little to the back cave as he was left to think and be the only active member for the followers. Psiioniic wish he could get a patting as he had his own concerns at the moment as Dolorosa hadn’t come back since moon rise but he knew that worrying would make it worse.   
  
Psiioniic leaned himself against the entrance wall as he spoke to some of the other trolls who were asking questions and guidance. It was just before midnight when Psiioniic noticed Dolorosa had made her way back to the cave. He was going to say an remark but he watched as she more or less ran to him. Psiioniic opened his mouth and voiced half his sentence when he was stopped by her grabbed his hand. Psiioniic frowned as she very powerfully yanked him up and to follow her and left confused followers in there wake. “Rotha what’th-”   
  
Dolorosa spoke almost shushing him emotionally. “Hurry, just hurry Mituna.” Psiioniic frowned as he followed Dolorosa. She said his wiggler name not as a sign of disrespect but of habit. Psiioniic seen where he was pulled to as they both cleared the forest and into the cliff. Dolorosa let go of his hand as she knelt over by the Cliff edge. “Y/n!”   
  
Psiioniic moved over to the side before getting on his knees to look over the edge. He seen nothing for a couple of seconds before your head popped out from what looking the the wall. Dolorosa seemed to sigh in relief seeing you again and Psiioniic gave a relieved sigh of his own to see you.   
  
You seemed to look up with a sad smile seeing them both. Dolorosa turned her head at Psiioniic who nodded lightly before he shouted down at you. “Hey aththhat you had us all worried you know. Dithciple’th bethide herthelf as ith Thign. You are in tho much trouble when I get my handth on you.”   
  
You gave him a bigger smile as you shouted up. “You have someone else there to help because you’re way to weak to lift me up dip-shit!”   
  
Psiioniic smirked a little before he turned a bit serious. “We’ll thee either way ath I’m going to lift you up tho you’ll be floating for a moment. Tho don’t freak out and make me drop you.” Psiioniic heard you give a little okay sound which had him and Dolorosa shift up from the edge. Psiioniic stood up as he shifted his feet to concentrate on you. You could hear the sound of shifting dirt from the top were Dolorosa and Psiioniic were.   
  
You tensed naturally as you started to float up this didn’t help the wound on your leg which caused you to give an painful shout. You were in all proposes flying at this point which was unnatural to you. You could see the flicks of red and blue that were wrapped around you before you cleared the cliff edge. You looked to see Psiioniic’s eyes sparking and Dolorosa hands at her mouth in a happy gesture.   
  
You moved from the edge to Psiioniic as he opened his arms and dropped you into them. You oomph-ed lightly as you landed causing another spike of pain to go through you. You glared a little at Psiioniic but the glare melted away as you wrapped your arms around Psiioniic’s neck as he held onto you tightly.   
  
Psiioniic chuckled a little as Dolorosa started to looked at the nasty leg wound you had as well as the burns on your cloak and the blood on your fingers. She was just so relieved you were somewhat okay as it was all minimal damage. Dolorosa clued back into the pair of you as Psiioniic must had said something to you as you barked up at him before burying your head into his neck. “I hate you...”   
  
Psiioniic laughed lightly at you but Dolorosa seen him tighten his hold on you as he nudged the side of his head with yours. Psiioniic’s voice was rather soft as he spoke; “I hate you too...”   
  
Dolorosa placed her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture before Psiioniic turned and started to move back to the cave. Dolorosa stayed behind him as she was looking at your face as she had to pulled your hood up as they walked back to the cave. When they got close enough Dolorosa pulled the hood back down to hide your features of the other trolls. More of a safe reason as if they knew you were a ‘mutant’ too who knows what they’d do.   
  
As soon as the three of you entered the cave Disciple and Signless were at the entrance with the others. Disciple and Signless were happy to see you but some of the other trolls not so much. The four ignored everything as Psiioniic took you to the back for Dolorosa to patch you up.   
  
No sooner then Psiioniic placing you down did he leave to keep order with the other trolls who were wondering what was going on and panicked that it was a blueblood attack or something else. Signless was happy to see you were mostly alright. He had asked you what happened as Disciple fetched and gave Dolorosa her medical bag.   
  
As Dolorosa patched you up you explained to them what had happened but Signless seemed to dismiss what you said as that you misunderstood what had happened. Signless left to go help Psiioniic has he got your story. You sat there with Dolorosa and Disciple and could see none of your friends believe you that they were trying to kill you. You bubbled at Dolorosa even as Disciple shushed you. “No they left me! Listen to me Rosa!”   
You struggled with Disciple as she shooshed you again and again. You patted at her hands growling. “No! Disciple stop it please! I know what I saw they knew I was there and sent the-”   
  
Dolorosa frowned you were adamant that the group left you to die. She would have considered it a possibility but none of the others showed aggression to you like the one male did and he wasn’t in the group any longer as Signless kicked him out after causing trouble with some other trolls that joined. Dolorosa sighed as she watched you burst into tears more out of frustration then anything in Disciple’s hold.   
  
Disciple frowned as she pulled her hands away from you as her shoosh papping wasn’t working. Dolorosa rubbed your back lightly as she spoke. “Don’t cry dear your fine. I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding between what happened. You know you can’t hear sub-vocals nor can you see out of the sides so maybe you miss signal or something. You must be tried come lay down.”   
  
You seemed to tensed at her before between Disciple and Dolorosa they got it so your head was in Dolorosa’s lap as Disciple patted your hair. She pushed h/c bangs from your face as she gently ran her claws on your scalp. You huffed lightly before yawning as   
Disciple took her hand away for Dolorosa to continue. You sniffled lightly which Dolorosa smiled as you gripped her skirts. You spoke with a heavy tongue at her. “Rosa... Please... I promised, you promised... ‘ten... to... me...”   
  
You seemed to be hummed at Dolorosa continued ignoring what you were saying. It wasn’t long before she felt you kind of limped out on her. Dolorosa looked at you before giving a soft laughter sound as you were asleep in her lap. Disciple looked at Dolorosa who shooed her away to help the others.   
  
When Dolorosa was finally alone with you she started to ran her fingers through your hair lightly thinking about her feelings and yours. It seemed almost cruel to force her mating feelings on you but you didn’t seem to pull away if anything you seemed to try harder for her.   
  
You were thirty-three sweeps her junior Gog’s you were even younger then Signless by ten sweeps it just didn’t seem right to force that upon you even when you had asked her for a courtship. Dolorosa wonder why you kept pulling your attentions towards her.   
  
She would have to ask when there was a bit of down time. It plagued her as could you be searching for an mate or were you going to her of comfort as a child. She was confused by her only feelings which caused her to sigh but at least she did find out how Disciple kept winning there bets.

Part 2  
  
It had been a day or two after that you seemed to be paranoid with the other trolls which none of your friends understood why nor did they believe you about what happened. Psiioniic made it worse by picking on how weak you were and how much you needed them so this caused you change stance with the others. Disciple seemed to notice you pulled away from her emotional as you refused to talk to her about anything even when it was clear something was wrong with the group and you.   
  
One night you were making supper with about the only troll you seemed to not mind which was Xilvre. She was a nice young troll and you had seen why she reminded you of Fahinc as she had the same awkwardness about her.   
  
During the preparation of the meal you eavesdropped on the couple of females that were with you when you had the accident. As you peeled the potato like vegetable you heard your name followed by the word mercy. You looked up before glancing at the trolls who spotted you staring before moving away rather quickly. You looked down before making a mental note to ask Disciple before you all go to bed for the day. The rest of the night went by just fine.   
  
As day rolled around everyone was getting ready to sleep for the day as Signless had said something about moving again. You gave warm day greetings to Xilvre before heading off to where the others were. You glanced around as you looked for Disciple who getting settled for the day. You wanted to asked her about earlier and not with Signless present.  
  
Thankfully you founded that Signless was off talking to Psiioniic which gave you the chance to speak with her alone. Disciple smiled at you as you knelt down. Disciple was going to speak but you got to her first. “Disciple I have a question.”   
  
Disciple blinked before scoffing. “When do mew not have one? What is it Y/n?”   
  
You hummed lightly as you spoke carefully. “Disciple what does mercy mean?”   
  
Disciple seemed to pause for a moment her eyes widen before she frowned; “In what way Y/n?”  
  
You scratched your head. “Uh... I guess she is a mercy?”   
  
Disciple sighed what a problem she couldn’t get the meaning from you as it was said with sub-vocals then words. “Okay... Who said that to mew?”   
  
You blushed a little bit ashamed as you told her. “I heard one of the other females say it right after my name... I was eavesdropping sorry...”   
  
Disciple giggled a little before humming. “Well I would assume in this case hopefully they mean weak...”   
  
You frowned; “What’s the other meaning then?”   
  
Disciple bite her lip a little before deciding it was best not to tell you as it would only fuel the fear of your paranoia you were having lately with some of the trolls. “Something that I wouldn’t repeat Y/n. Just let me know if mew ever hear them say it again okay?”   
  
You frowned before you nodded. Disciple smiled a little before she kissed your cheek in a good day. You chuckled before kissing her cheek back as she shooed you off to bed. She watched you slip into your bedding that was in between both Psiioniic and Dolorosa. Disciple guessed she was staring to much as Signless’s voice startled her. “Beloved what’s wrong? Did you and Y/n have another quadrant discussion?”   
  
Disciple looked to see Signless sitting beside her with a worried frown. Disciple shook her head before sighing. “No, no it’s not that my love.”   
  
Signless sighed softly as he ushered her close to him as they laid down. Both tangled up there limbs together before Disciple rest her head on his chest well his hand intertwined into her hair patting it and stroking it. “Then tell me why you have such a tight look on your face.”   
  
Disciple paused for a second before sighing telling Signless what you said to her. “Y/n... Y/n heard one of the others call her a Mercy well she was eavesdropping on there conversation. She had asked me what it meant and of course she doesn’t know the right sub-vocal ques for it so I told her the less terrifying meaning. It just bothers me that the word was even thrown around at all my love.”   
  
Disciple lazily moved her fingers on Signless’s clothed chest in a random pattern as she spoke as it help calm her nerves. Signless seemed to absorb what she was saying before he spoke. “I see... That is concerning to hear that. I’ll keep an eye on the matter and Y/n carefully then as well I will have Psii keep his ears out as well as mother.”   
  
Disciple nuzzled into his chest a little in a small thank you. Disciple fall asleep not to long after that satisfied that Signless will take care of it. Signless though stayed up thinking about the word. Mercy was the shorten ancient word for mercesed the word today meant two things depending on the sub-vocal with it.   
  
Mercy in a high tone was meant for the weak trolls that shouldn’t be alive as they are in the mercy of others and the Gog’s bubble favor. But the other said in a low tone was meant as a death sentence in troll society. When one troll called another a Mercy it means the troll in question have ties either bloodline to the Highblood's or any Highblood fraction. If any of these trolls said such a horrible word he’d need to weed them out. If they were going to unite the all blood castes people who believe in such meanings like that have to be eliminated.   
  
Unfortunately Signless would get his answers and chances sooner then what he thought. It was only three days later that everything came to a dramatic end. You had gotten over what had happened by sticking to trolls that were scared of same trolls you were.  
  
At the moment you and that group were looking for wood and other type things. You were picking up branches and logs from the forest floor when someone came running. “Ah! Y/n! Come quickly Mistress Dolorosa is in trouble!”   
  
You whipped your head up dropping your collected wood and with a pause of suspension or concern you went to him. “Where is she?! What’s wrong?!”   
  
The troll gusted over that Dolorosa had gotten herself into trouble with a rouge group of blueblood's that happened upon the group. You nodded sending him to get more help as you dashed off to help her. Your brain kicked over alarming but you stuck it down blueblood's was one thing no one joked about.  
  
As you ran you came into a rocky clearing where the sound of fighting bounced off the rocks. You scanned around till you saw one of coming down looking panicked as her clothes were tore here and there and lightly yellow scratches on her cheek. The sound of fighting rocked around you. “Y/n!”  
  
You knew the troll in front of you to be Marrai. “Marrai! What’s going on? Where’s Dolorosa and the others?!”   
  
Marrai pointed up above her and you. “Hurry I was going to go-”   
  
You moved past her before she started behind you as you both went up the side of the area. You didn’t notice the one mistake you made till it was to late. As you cleared the one spot you found that what was waiting for you was a group of different colored trolls.   
  
You eyes widen before a punched from the back of your head had you tumble forward. You were quick to get up as someone sent a blade at you and laughed as she did so. You dodged just in time the blade sank into where you just were.   
  
You looked and growled at them it was a trap and not a moment later you were in a fight for your life. The fight itself was completely one side no matter what you did or how hard you tried they had one up on you.  
  
The low power psionic user would hold you before one of the other who take a swing at you. You in a last attempt to do anything threw a rock hitting the psionic user in the head causing him to lapse long enough for you to try to get the under hand to run.   
  
But theory and practice are two different things and you ended up getting blindside by a branch that cracked as it whack you in the side of the head. Your face turned from how hard the branch hit you. You collapsed onto the ground dazed even though you made the attempt to get up.   
  
Someone stomped on your back sending you back into the rocky ground before a group of feet started to kick and stomp on you. When they did move away you were a bloody mess on the ground. The leader of the group laughed as he ripped off your cloak before throwing it away.   
  
You trembled as you still tried to move but it was to little use. You gave a little of an look up at the trolls who stared at you with sicken trump. Your red blood had bubbled up from wounds and from scratches. You moved your hand a little towards them only to have the one laugh at you. “Now stay down fucking freak blood.”   
  
Your hand dropped as the low level psionic user threw boulders around you like rock in trapping you in a rocky tome. Unknown to the group in the shadows behind a tree Xilvre stood watching as she wasn’t far away when the trolls came screaming at you about Dolorosa.   
  
Her lime eyes widen in horror before she closed them not wanting to see them crash you. That never was the most pleasant sight to see as she remembered seeing many times with her former owner but instead as she heard them bury you alive under the rocks instead because there was no crunch sound or sticky cracking sound.   
  
The psionic user did it so you would either suffocated or starved to death. She opened her eyes just in time to see a couple of the trolls grabbed your cloak they had ripped off you before throwing it near her as they laughed it off walking away all to smug with themselves.   
  
Xilvre waited till they left before moved out from behind the tree. She stared at where you were but she didn’t have the strength to move boulders or tiny rocks. She had to get you help but why would the leaders listen to hear? It was five against one and she’d be the next to disappear.   
  
The young troll looked around till she spotted your cloak again. Wet mutant blood was still stained on it. Xilvre moved grabbing your cloak before cutting a little piece out of it. She’d show them this evidence which was her best defense. After Xilvre cut a piece off she ran back to the cave hoping she could get help in time for you.   
  
Dolorosa paced as trolls were coming it and you again were no where to be seen but you weren’t the only one. The young ex-slave lime blood had disappeared too. The group you both were with said you were together to collect wood. Dolorosa frowned before looking at the group of trolls who had come back a little after the main group. Disciple was glaring at them as she had asked them why they had smelt like blood but had no flesh on them. Dolorosa turned her head as she heard the soft sound of feet on dirt.   
  
Psiioniic seemed to had almost materialized beside her as he stared where she was. Dolorosa and Psiioniic watched as a young troll came running back. One of the others shouted her name and ran to her only to have the young troll dodge her and run to them fearfully. Xilvre ran almost face first into Psiioniic but she just stop just shy of them.   
  
Dolorosa blinked before the smell of blood permitted her like it did the others. She seemed to stare at the group in question before shrinking a little to hide. Dolorosa felt there eyes glare and stare getting bigger and bigger as she took out a piece of dying red blood stained material and handed it to Psiioniic who was wide eyed. Xilvre fearfully gave Psiioniic an bloodied piece of your cloak as she spoke. “They tried to culled her again... Please she has been nothing but nice to me. Please save her...”   
  
Disciple bolted out of the cave even before the young troll finished as fear ebbed away in her veins. Signless went after her as Dolorosa and Psiioniic stared at the trolls who looked at the younger one like they were going to kill her. There faces paled as Psiioniic grip her hand pulling her behind him as some reacted violently before Psiioniic glared at the trolls who had left you to died. Rage boiled up in his chest but to his surprise it was Dolorosa who acted first her rather unusually heard snarl came up as did her chainsaw. “Where is she!”   
  
The trolls looked at one another before glaring at her. The troll way back when this first started spoke causing a clash to occur between then and these trolls. “In the bubbles were the Mercy freak blood belongs.”   
  
For a while you remember being in enclosed darkness you tried to shift or move but it seemed to much so you closed your eyes waiting for the others to find you. They would find you they always did. You opened your eyes hearing your name being shouted.   
  
You gave an very faint shout back and light mewing sound. You kept at it even as the calls and shouts got farther away. You sighed suddenly before almost willing to accept defeat but the regret of not telling Dolorosa how you felt and hurting Disciple. Something inside you ripped open then with thoughts that almost didn’t feel like your own boiled over.   
  
Your limbs moved as you felt as if you had you suck up whatever strength as you had to escape. Your mind kicked over bubbling with things like your promise with Dolorosa and how you couldn’t hurt Disciple. You’d rather die then hurt either of those women. You didn’t know how much time had past as you tried moving and clawing at the rocks.   
  
You knew it had been a quite a while as your fingers and rocks were stained red from your blood as desperation was biting at your heels till you broke a little through enough that a tiny bit of cold air was coming into the blocked up area. You inhale greedily before starting to remove the rest just enough so you could squeeze your way out without getting crashed by the rocks over you.   
  
As you wiggled your way out you rolled off the side of the rocky hill and onto the dirt ground below. You groaned lightly laying there before some how you found yourself standing against the trees. You conscious seemed to fade in and out as you stood there. You don’t really remember how you moved or get anywhere but you would see you weren't where you were before.   
  
You faded back into reality as you suddenly collapsed onto your hands and knees on the forest floor. You panted as your limbs shook from having to little strength left. You sat back as you whimpered as you head buzzed more then just a painful throb. A sound pounded in your head for a moment you thought they really hit your head hard. ‘Get up, get up now!’ You cradled your head tightly as the pain buzzed again. ‘Keep moving! You must keep moving before the sun raises!’   
  
You shook your head as you chalked it up to your subconscious at this point. You moved to pull yourself up with a tree but you leaned against it as you legs shook so bad you thought they’d give out again but somehow you stood up. You rested your head on the tree trunk before you pushed yourself away from it stumbling around from tree to tree panting and leaving a blood trail on the trees as you went.   
  
You leaned heavily against the current tree before you as you were out of breath. After you gained what breath you could, you were about to sit on the forest floor just done for the moment and to rest but your head throbbed before you could. You cursed as you could hear the sounds of a chainsaw which was making the throbbing even worse. You jerked your head out of your hand from a moment as your raddled brain processed the sound.   
  
There was only one troll you knew that had a chainsaw. You violently pushed yourself from the tree before stumbling to find Dolorosa. You fall once or twice before you started to hear Dolorosa shout your name and the closer you got the louder it was.   
  
As you stumbled into the area to see Dolorosa’s back and it was the most beautiful sight you had ever seen. You gave a sloppy smile at it as you were just over exhausted you had to joke as you spoke. “You kept reeving it like that and blueblood’s will hear you.”   
  
Dolorosa turned so quickly you thought she would give you whip lash from looking. Dolorosa’s eyes widen as she opened her mouth and closed it. She ran to you as she dispelled her weapon and before you founded yourself in a tightly hug and your name off her lips. “Y/n!”   
  
You gurgled lightly her name into her clothes. “Dolorosa...”   
  
You leaned into her as Dolorosa gripped you tightly as her face twisted into sorrow and relief. Her hands bundled into your clothes as she rested her head onto your hair and wept slightly as your warmth radiated against her body.   
  
You were know in the grips of the Dolorosa which let her gain some of her self back. You closed your eyes for just a moment as you inhaled the scent of her clothes. You felt safe as the smell of her made you feel safe as it was of spice and a little bit of perfume. Dolorosa could hear a dry laugh as you suddenly spoke; “And I thought the boulders were crashing.”   
  
Dolorosa moved away slightly at tell you not to joke as she thought she had lost you. “Y/n that’s not- Gog!” She got a good look at you as your red blood dripped from your hands as it did your face.   
  
You seemed to smile a little; “Rosa...?”   
  
Dolorosa looked at you as she spoke hesitating. “Y-yes Y/n?”   
  
Your knee’s buckle on her as you spoke; “Sorry...”   
  
You seemed stare at her before your eyes fluttered closed as it seemed you bowed out on her into the comfort embrace of darkness. Disciple and the others came running when they heard Dolorosa shout.   
  
As the three cleared the bushes they seen you collapse onto your knee’s sliding down Dolorosa’s front. Dolorosa followed you down as she held you tightly to her. Everyone was just relieved that you were safe now.   
  
You became semi aware of yourself again as you were in the limbo like state of dreaming but aware. It was nice and warm in this place which caused you really not waiting to wake up just yet. Unfortunately a unknown voice shouted what felt like right next to your ear. “Wake up!”   
  
You jolted and jerked as you awaken with a start. You panted through your nose for a moment as you seen nothing but blackness. As your mind seemed to connect to each other again you blinked lightly as you found you had a face full of black hair. You groaned and grimaced as you sat up knocking the body off you.   
  
The black hair of course belong to to Disciple who grumbled in her sleep as she curled up away from you. You rubbed the back of your head lightly before you twitch as you felt your wounds pull and the pressure of pain. You looked at your hands before flexing them. You were startled again when someone placed there hand on your shoulder.   
  
You turned your head to see Dolorosa in her sleeping wear looking at you. You smiled at her as she frowned back narrowing her eyes at you. You knew from that look that you were in big, big, trouble...   
  
After you woke Dolorosa was insufferable you couldn’t even start to mend what relationships with the trolls after what happened so of course that caused a rift between you and them. Which brings you to your current state. You sighed bring yourself to the present as you rested your arms over your face.   
  
You didn’t know what to do anymore. You felt like you were going to either lose your mind or you were going to cry. It felt like the more you tried to do right by the other trolls the more the other trolls were harder on you or ignored you. Which the more you did the more Dolorosa became upset and over protective with you.   
  
You had told Disciple of your young flush feelings for the Jade. She was happy about it till you confessed to her you were unsure if she felt the same way or if you were confused flush or pale. Disciple shushed you saying you should just tell the motherly Jade to get the straighten answer.    
  
You took your hands away from your face a little when an all familiar voice clear their throat. You slowly moved down your arms to see Dolorosa looking down at you with a light smile. You moved your arms from your face as you sat up. You pulled up your hood a little before looking around her to see if there was anyone else with her. You looked back up at Dolorosa as she spoke. “Keep your hood down Y/n I’m alone. May I sit with you?”   
  
You nodded humming while you took your hood back down. As Dolorosa sat down she was thankfully she had found you in an meadow like area you were surrounded by red, purple, yellow, and silver flowers. Before you noticed her you were on your back looking up at the sky almost lost in it before covering your face with your arms which caused her to shifted her head up a little to see the thousands of stars in the sky.   
  
She wondered when the last time she looked at the sky was. Signless had to be six sweeps maybe five. He loved the colors of the stars but she wondered why you looked at the sky? Dolorosa shook her head before ignoring that though as at the moment you were looking at her with pausing look. Dolorosa hummed lightly; “Beautiful place you’ve found Y/n.”   
  
Dolorosa ran her hands along the flowers lightly it felt soft against her hand. You seemed to look up at her with a smile as she did so. Your face quickly turn apologetic as you spoke; “Yes I found it earlier well I went out hunting hopping-beast. It’s nice little spot where I can see the stars and it’s quiet.”   
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly it wasn’t silence but just enough that you knew if anyone was approaching do to the night time noises of hoot-beasts and small bugs. You both sat in silence of one another. It seemed a while before Dolorosa spoke. “Yes but one wonders Y/n why did you leave the camp?”   
  
You didn’t even glance at her as you commented. “ I wondered if there were any beasts here we could use to eat or something but then I got distracted from the flowers to the sky.” You looked at Dolorosa as you gestured to the flowers you had plucked and to the sky.   
  
As you looked at her Dolorosa eyes seemed to narrowed a little before she gave you that oddly annoyed look. You sighed you guess that wasn’t the right answer it seemed. You glanced down before getting ready to have a tongue lashing when Dolorosa spoke. “Why didn’t you tell one of us that you were going out for food?”   
  
You wanted to through your hands up in the air but you re-framed from doing so. You suppressed the feeling of Dolorosa attacking you with her words. You forced a calmness as you spoke. “Because you all were busy at the time and I thought it was best to just do it.”  
  
Dolorosa was frowning now so you knew you had said the wrong thing yet again. Why was talking to Dolorosa so frustrating lately? Dolorosa spoke as she did it sounded not as accusing as she thought it was. “And what if blueblood’s had come by you because you were out of it?”   
  
You couldn’t help but glare at her she sounded a lot like Psiioniic at the moment and that didn’t help you at all. Hell you’d rather have to listen to him then deal with her. You snapped at her causing Dolorosa’s eyes to widen a little in surprise. You guess she didn’t normally get snapped at. “Fight them till I die or led them away. But it doesn’t matter as there have been no reports of blues in the area. As well I would like you get off my back because I’m not your high horse. If your looking for one go to Psii I’m sure he’d let you ride his back.”   
  
Dolorosa glared down at you not a normal sight you saw as she barked at you. “Yes because clearly you showed that you are capable of defending yourself. Die or led them away? Ha! And as from as Psiioniic is concerned I wouldn’t ask something like that of him even more so when we’re not red.”   
  
You shot up throwing your hands in the air. You were done with her at the moment. You went to leave her to storm off before you said anything you regretted when her arm shot out holding you in place. Her voice sounded angry as she spoke. “And where do you think your going?! I am not done talking to you! Do you know how hard it is to protect you when you-”   
  
You turned on Dolorosa so fast it had her blink in surprise again. You snarled at her; “To get away from you because you’re suffocating! Stop it! Stop treating me like a fucking child Maryam! I fucking need fucking room to breath. I’m in more danger from the trolls we are group with then the dangerous blueblood's. So lay off and let me go!”   
  
You tugged wildly at your arm in her hand but you stopped with just a look of anger as Dolorosa snarled at you. “I wouldn’t treat you like a wiggler if you stop acting like one! And if you can't defend yourself again friends how are you suppose to against a foe! It still sends my mind reeling that you even would let yourself get into a situation like that! Which is another thing all together!”   
  
It was at that you lost it on her verbally. You never thought you would be fighting Dolorosa like this but you didn’t really care at the moment. You both started yelling at each other but Dolorosa never let you go. She didn’t let you storm off or say anything you would regret as she would interrupt you before you could.   
  
You could see now were Signless got his stubbornness from and his ability to argue to the point of frustration. You both argued about small things in retrospect but when Dolorosa attack you with a harsh laugh about not being able to see the trolls were up to something is when you broke. You had not told her or any of them how you got into that situation but know you were just to angry to care.   
  
Dolorosa looked at you clearly having more then enough of your behavior. You pointed at her as tears welled up in your eyes. “Because they said you were in trouble! That blueblood's had trapped you and that you needed help. I’m fucking sick of you and everyone else treating me like I'm some goddamn breakable object!”   
  
Dolorosa gave a harsh scoff before jabbing her pointing finger at you in a right snare. “So what you thought you could help me?! Ha! I have fought trolls longer then you’ve been alive! You can’t even help yourself as the bandages being evident. If you can’t protect yourself there is no way you can protect me! You are weaker then all of us combine but that’s not even the point! The point is why would that even work on you?! You know that-!”   
  
Dolorosa looked at you as guilt ran through her. Your face stung with humiliation before trying the brightest shade of red she had every seen it most likely out of anger. It seemed your temper was not your own as you very powerfully yanked your arm out of her grasp. Dolorosa for a moment thought you were going to attack her as you were huffing in that maddening way.   
  
What she got however wasn't something you thought as it all by bursting her train of thought. You screeched from the top of your lungs as you shouted at her. “Because I love you! I’m flushed for you Dolorosa! That’s why I didn’t question it! All I thought was you were in danger and that I couldn’t lose you! That’s why I fucking did it Dolorosa, that’s why!”   
  
Dolorosa watched as you burst into tears not a moment later. You hands covered your face as you weep. Dolorosa opened her mouth then closed it. What could she say this wasn’t the standard way to express ones flush feels for each other. Dolorosa looked through you for a moment not answering you as her mind clicked over so you were coming to her as a mate and Disciple was right when she told her of your feelings towards her.   
  
Dolorosa come back as you ripped your hands away from her trying to run away as you took her silence as refusal. Dolorosa grabbed your wrists which you thought was her stopping you from walking away from her so she could tell you instead of being silent about it. It just hurt to much to be rejected twice by people you loved.   
  
You didn't get to say anything more when you felt hands slip from your wrists to cradling your head with lips pressed against yours. Your eyes snapped open as tears dripped down. You look to see Dolorosa closed eyes face just inches away from your face and her lips were pressed against yours as she had tilted up your head with her hands.   
  
Your hands by instinct at grabbed onto her arms loosely. You blinked one for twice before she opened her eyes and pulled a little away. You inhaled sharply as you stared. Dolorosa smiled a bit sweetly as her thumbs rubbed away what tears were left. You opened your mouth then closed it before doing the action again.   
  
Dolorosa giggled which caused your heart to skip a beat and sore up through the roof as evident from the blush that was no doubt on your face. Dolorosa’s thumbs still were rubbing your cheeks gently before she spoke. “I’m flushed for you too Y/n... I didn’t know you felt the same. I was unsure of what you wanted and unsure of what I wanted. I apologize I for snapping at you and arguing but I didn’t want to lose you. I would have told you back when you first asked for a courtship when we danced but there was never a right time too and I wasn’t sure you felt the same way...”   
  
Dolorosa mumbled a little but it wasn’t what you were hearing. You interrupted Dolorosa when she paused asking in such a small voice. “Y-you feel the same why? You’re flushed for me Rosa?”   
  
Dolorosa nodded before leaning down to kiss your forehead before resting hers against yours. “Yes Y/n I am flushed for you and only you.”   
  
You smiled before it turned into a grin as you made a small happy sound. You nudged your forehead against hers your hands gripped her wrists taking them away from your face as they had stilled there. When you two did part you hummed. “I guess we should be getting back...?”   
  
Dolorosa gave you a face before she sat down on the ground surround by the flowers. “No I think the others wouldn’t miss us. Let’s stay a little longer, do you want to know more about the star charts here?”   
  
Dolorosa smiled as you flopped down beside her excited. “Yeah! Do you know about stars too?”   
  
Dolorosa moved her hand and grabbed your arm pulling you into her lap as she wrapped her arms around you. “Yes Signless used to love looking at the stars as a wiggler. I may be a bit rusty but I still remember some thing.”   
  
You had a great time with Dolorosa sitting there like that. You pointed out certain things that were somewhat like the star charts on earth. Dolorosa noticed you would bring your shoulder up to your ear whenever she would talk to close to it. She felt a little playful as she mumbled into your ear. “And that one is called the Matespirit knot.”   
  
Dolorosa watched as you shivered before as you covered your ear looking at her. You couldn’t suppress the giggle as you covered your ear. “Please don’t do that or you’ll regret it.”   
  
You gave her a opened ended threat it meant nothing of course but that’s what Dolorosa took it has. To her it was a interesting reaction she wanted to duplicate. You moved to face her but Dolorosa wrapped her arms around you keeping you secured into her lap as she started to whisper in your other ear.   
  
You squirmed and shouted in competent about what she was doing. A bright blush worked up on your face before you turned your head as she moved her lips back down to your ear. You ended up surprising her with a searing sided kiss.   
  
Dolorosa hummed into it before you broke away. You both panted for a moment before jade eyes met e/c ones. Dolorosa leaned forward catching your lips in another kiss. You felt her fangs dig into your lips before her tongue brushed over the spots as an apology. But instead of breaking away you slide your tongue against hers.   
  
As you both entered into this new domain of kissing it seemed Dolorosa threw out her self control and let herself feel what you were. As the make out session continued Dolorosa’s arms loosened which the more they did the more you turned between breathes. It wasn’t long before you both were face to face. You could feel your heart race even more then what it was as Dolorosa hands slid up your knees.   
  
Dolorosa spoke in a shushed tone that seemed to dip with sexual power. “Now dearest who is the one that regrets it?”   
  
You blush before offering a bit of a challenge. “I think I’m looking at her as till take a lot more then that to make me regret it.”   
  
Dolorosa gave a heated giggle as she spoke slowly; “Is that a challenge?”   
  
You smirked before resting your forehead against hers. “You scared you couldn’t keep up?”   
  
Dolorosa scoffed as goose bumps broke out on your skin and caused you to shiver in anticipation from her colder hands rubbing against the swell of your back. Dolorosa’s eyes widen at a few words as she spoke. “I believe dearest you will eat those words.”   
  
You pulled away just a little before you gave Dolorosa all the power. You both met for another opened ended kiss which caused you to moved your hands over her shoulders as you rolled your hips lightly. Dolorosa closed her eyes savoring this as it had been quite some time since she had done this last. She feel in her knee length pants under her skirts her protective bone starting to loosen up from you movement.   
  
Dolorosa quickly got the upper hand though as she pushed a hand hesitantly down your pants and into your undergarments. Her fingers danced as lightly as they went down the plains of your stomach and to the jugular of your legs. She teased lightly as you both had parted the kiss as you groaned against her neck. Dolorosa started to get just small whiffs of a scent as she moved her hand more both against that strange little bulge like nub and your nook entrance.   
  
Dolorosa was rather pleased that you seemed to almost mold yourself into her panting and giving such delicious sounds. It helped a lot with her confidence that was for sure. As Dolorosa toyed with you she purred lightly as she inhaled deeply. The smell rolled off you making her opened her mouth just a little to taste the air. Your smell reminded her of the nectar of the roaring paw back it the mountains she visited as a rebellious teen. It was such of an addictive smell.  
  
You would bring Dolorosa’s mind back with even whimper you produced as she could feel you pushing more against her as your hips ground against her hand. She could feel the heat from the blush you no doubt had on your face on her neck as well as your hot panting breath. Dolorosa moved her head a little dislodging your own as she kissed your neck lightly lapping the spots were her fangs pricked you.   
  
You groaned in some sort of relief sound as you exposed more of your throat to her. Dolorosa could almost felt your heartbeat against hers as your walls tighten around her slick fingers. You were so close and she could feel it. You were mumbling against her throat before her name dropped off your tongue with a whine. Dolorosa smiled against your neck as she gently worked your through your climax with her skilled hands.   
  
Dolorosa’s free hand stroked one of your trembling legs as you were coming down from your high. Dolorosa pulled her hand out of your pants before wiping her wet fingers on the bottom of your pants but it did little to stop the smell that rose off you.   
  
Dolorosa shifted a bit uncomfortable now that she could really feel what this brought her. Her bulge had fully unsheathed out and as wiggling around against her stomach. She was rather lucky she wore pants under her skirts or you’d be able to see the wet spot. You seemed to understand her problem as you kissed her jaw. “Someone’s happy to see me...”   
  
You wiggle your eyebrows at Dolorosa who looked away turning bright jade. “Y/n that is-”   
  
You interrupted her as you moved nosing under her head and giving gently butterfly kisses on her throat and neck. “Let me help you it’s only right too.”   
  
Dolorosa pulled away a little to look at you for a moment before she gave it. You were just to edible looking for her she was afraid if you move she wouldn’t be able to control herself and possibly have her way with you instead. You squeaked in surprise as Dolorosa flopped down on her back and took you with her.   
  
You laughed before straightening up as she let you go. Her jade eyes were dilated as she shifted lightly. “You sure you want to help?”   
  
Her eyes lolled at you causing your already burning blush to flare again. “Yeah I’m sure... Just what do you want me to do?”   
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly thinking before she purred leaning her head back as you shifted rolling your hips more of correcting your stance on her then to tease as something withered in between you both. Dolorosa’s voice rumbled from her purring as she spoke. “Why don’t you do that again... We’ll take it slow...” And that’s what you did you took it very slow with her.   
  
You ground and grind against her gently and she would do the same thing back. You both settled into a rather tender motion. You leaned down pressing kisses against her throat which caused Dolorosa to vibrate with a purr as she exposed more of her throat to you before she dug her nails into your hips and waist pressing harder against you. You rolled your hips at one point causing the Jade to give you a soft moan.   
  
You played her body as if she was an instrument as the right words into her ears would cause her to pant against yours. The way you would roll and ground your hips or even pause had her squirm under you. You coached out expressions and words from her you’d never heard off. But it didn’t take long for the simulation to be to much for Dolorosa as it had her arch her back a little as she reached her high.   
  
You shifted a little to lay on her as you didn’t or couldn’t move without taking a hunk of flesh off you as he nails were dug in into your flesh a little to much not that you could feel it but the pressure was there. Dolorosa sighed tried from the activity she shifted a little as it was a rather odd sensation for the older troll.   
  
Dolorosa hummed as you called to her. “I hate to destroy the after glow but can you release my waist? I rather not have to explain to Disciple why my waist has scratches on it.”   
  
Dolorosa loosened her hold on you before mumbling an apology. She looked down at you to see you were listening to her heart and you look no worse for ware. “Dearest could you get off now? Not that I don’t like this but I’d rather not have my pants soak through into my skirts they are a pain to wash.”   
  
You laughed as you shifted off her sitting on your legs as Dolorosa shifted up. You both stared at each other before Dolorosa leaned in pressing her forehead against yours. You hummed before bumping your head against hers in fun really. As Dolorosa pulled away she spoke; “Are you sure you want a matespiritship with my dear?”   
  
You gave her a funny face. “Rosa you really think we would have done what we just did if I wasn’t sure?”  
  
Dolorosa opened her mouth to argue but stopped before giving a breathless chuckle. “I guess not.”  
  
You smirked at her before you stood up stretching and adjusting your cloak before offering her your hand. “Come lets go back before they think somethings happened.”   
  
Dolorosa smiled as she placed her hand in yours as you helped her up. “Yes bubbles forbid that.”   
  
You laughed a little as you both started to walk. Dolorosa surprisingly didn’t let your hand go as you both walked back to the cave. You leaned against Dolorosa who seemed to do the same thing back. When you were nearly at the swell of the cave Dolorosa tugged at your hand for a second. “ Dearest wait for a moment.”   
  
You stopped before blinking. “What’s wrong?”   
  
Dolorosa looked at you both blushing a little as she explained why she stopped you. You both reeked of her mating scent and that she found it rather embarrassing that the trolls would know. You gave her an confused look before you sniffed your clothes a little to find you didn’t smell anything but her perfume on your shirt. Dolorosa looked at you before you put it together what she really meant.   
  
You nudged her arm lightly before smirking. “It’s cause you made that wet spot in your pants isn’t it?”   
  
Dolorosa slapped your arm. “Y/n that is-”   
  
You chuckled before gesturing her to calm down. “Look I don’t have an mess-” You turned to face her and moved your hand showing the general area of the wet spot on and in her pants. “Going on here. You do so I’ll go in and changed if it bothers you that we both ‘stink’ then grab your bag and hand it to you. Sound acceptable Rosa?” Dolorosa seemed to give you a unsure look.  
  
You winked at her before moving from your spot to the cave without anymore of a thought about it. You shouted rather loudly into the cave as you walked into it. “Disciple!”   
  
It wasn’t more then a couple seconds that you heard the sounds of pouncing feet and a body slamming into yours. “Mewr ba-” You looked at Disciple who paused and let you go as she inhaled deeply. “Mew stink!”  
  
Disciple plugged her nose as two smells rolled off you not that stunk on the contrary it wasn’t horrible smelling it was because it was far to good of an smell; it was almost sweet female heat smell and Dolorosa’s spicy tangy smell. You looked at Disciple with a frown; “I don’t smell!”   
  
Disciple shook her head as she waved her hand with her free hand. “Mew do! Y/n mew’ll run the males wild if you stay in here and in those. Seemed somebody had found a lot more then just food.”   
  
You blushed bright red; “W-what? N-no I didn’t-!”   
  
Disciple wiggled her eyebrows as she moved you back out of the cave. “Mhm sure Y/n, mew have Dolorosa’s mating scent** is all over mewr clothes. Mew stay out there and I’ll get you both of mewr bags because if I can smell mew I don’t want to know how bad Rosa smells.”   
  
You looked at her horrified as she just laughed at you. Disciple moved back into the cave and shouted at Psiioniic to watch you as she went into the back looking for your bag and Dolorosa’s. You were forced to stay outside with a hanged head as Psiioniic had placed you in a psionic bubble as he complained as well about how you smelt. You kind of wish you knew what was so foul about how you smelt and it didn’t make it any better that Psiioniic was making rather rude digs at you.   
  
It wasn’t long before Disciple came back holding her bag and Dolorosa’s. Psiioniic looked at her as you tilted your head. “Disciple I said my bag why do you have yours?”   
  
Disciple sighed; “I can’t find it so mew will have to wear my spares and Signless’s old cloak till mew find mewr bag.”   
  
You sighed giving up as Psiioniic moved away from he disrupted his bubble. You gestured Disciple to give you the bags before she snorted at you; “To let mew get your smell on it no. Mew can take me to Dolorosa I’m sure she’ll thank mew.”   
  
You nodded a little as you took her to Dolorosa who wasn’t that far away. The moment Dolorosa saw Disciple though the matriarch couldn’t look at her. Dolorosa snapped up her bag before walking to the river to wash up leaving you alone with Disciple. Disciple pawed through her bag handing you some of her old spare shorts and short sleeve sleeping top. Disciple before she started to take out one of Signless’s old cloaks at you were going to have to use till you were able to wash your clothes and cloak.   
  
You slipped out of your clothes in front of Disciple used to it at this point. The cat troll chuckled at you seeing claw marks on your hips and waist. “Really didn’t do anything huh?”   
  
You huffed lightly; “I’ll tell you after...”   
  
Disciple smirked like the cat who got cream. “Mew better with every last juicy detail Y/n.”   
  
You shrugged on the top with her symbol on it and the shorts. As you wrapped around the cloak and flipped the hood up you sighed. “Do I smell now?”   
  
Disciple sniffled lightly at you. “Naw mew smell fine. Now lets find mewr-”   
  
Disciple looked at you as you started walked to where Dolorosa went too. Disciple smiled at you; “Y/n mew think once wasn't enough? Are mew in heat or horny?”   
  
You turned so fast on her that she could only laugh as you you pushed her lightly in embarrassment. “No! I wasn’t going to do that! I was going to see if Dolorosa wanted me to take her bag back to the cave!”   
  
You covered your face in a blush as Disciple did who was winking at you. Disciple wrapped her arm you as she led you back to the cave. “Let get mew back before mew make me regret giving mew my clothes.”   
  
You tried to protest only to have Disciple laugh. You both walked into the cave when Signless had come up calling in everyone else for morning meal. “Disciple, Y/n there you are! Have you seen mother around?”   
  
You looked at Disciple who looked at you before smiling. “Y/n’s seen her alright.”   
  
You shoved her shoulders before Signless stopped you short of trying to strangle her as she made some more underhanded comments about you and Dolorosa mating. Signless sighed as he broke you both apart. You huffed looking at Signless fixing his old cloak. “She’ll be back shortly she’s just at the river getting a wash.” You stormed off to go get food leaving a confused Signless in your wake.

Part 3   
  
Dolorosa had just got back into the cave as the sun started to raise. She gently parted the blankets that covered the entrance of the cave. She spotted at the only ones left sitting at the fire which was you, Signless, Disciple, and Psiioniic that were still up. Signless looked back to see her there. “Well back mother, how was your bath?”   
  
Dolorosa looked at Disciple who was smirking before back at Signless. “Nice and cold my boy just the way I needed it to be.”   
  
Signless nodded as he gestured her to sit down. Dolorosa placed her bag down before she sat down by the fire. She sat in between you and Psiioniic who was giving that knowing look. Dolorosa looked at you as you couldn’t look at her straight in the face. Dolorosa sighed before you past her a bowl of what was left of morning meal.   
  
Dolorosa accepted it before the four of you continued to talk about what you were all before she arrived. As Dolorosa ate she spoke once and a while when a question was her way but when she finished she placed the bowl onto the ground looking around following the conversation but you on the other hand stopped.   
  
Dolorosa glanced at you once or twice see you were just looking at the fire before a shiver would work through you. Dolorosa blinked a little before she spoke catching your attention. “Cold?”   
  
You nodded lightly at her before looking at her in surprise as she undid her cloak and placed it over your lap and moving a little so she was against you. You gave a smile before leaning against her before offering the out. “Alright fine then I’ll just steal whatever warmth you make; your loss I guess.”   
  
Dolorosa shook her head smiling lightly having had noticed you wearing the old spare cloak of Signless’s. She would have to ask you where yours was but Dolorosa turned her head to Psiioniic who spoke. Signless blinked almost to the point Disciple waved her hand in front of his face to bring him back. He coughed before looking away as he was surprised because he just found out his mother was basically in a flush quadrant with you. Not that the other trolls would know that as one they were asleep and secondly to them it would just like an pale was showing.   
  
Disciple just teased Signless lightly; “Looks like mew aren’t the soul focus anymore grub boy.”   
  
Signless snorted in a laugh. “Either are you Y/n’s grub beast.” Disciple scoffed before the pair started to tease each other. With in that day by the small fire for a change the atmosphere was a relaxing down time the four trolls needed.   
  
Signless didn’t know he had fallen asleep till something move against him. Signless jerked up to see you all had fallen asleep by the once fire. Psiioniic was curled up in front of you and Dolorosa with what looked like Dolorosa’s cloak over him to keep him somewhat warm. Signless eyes slide to you and Dolorosa as you both were laying down on the ground together.   
  
You were tucked under Dolorosa’s arm and flush against her body with your back what once was the fire. Signless stared at his mother for a moment to see a small tiny smile on her face. Signless almost felt a stab of jealous till he heard Disciple in his ear. “Mew should be happy Momma D found something she is flushed for mama’s grub.”   
  
Signless turned his head to see what woke him up was Disciple who was crawling back into the place she was before. Disciple flopped down resting her head on his his arm. Disciple cuddled into him which let Signless purred lightly at her. “I guess I just worry is all. She is my mother after all...”   
  
Disciple hummed lightly as she started to draw patterns into his chest which had two meanings. Signless looked at her as he purred loudly as he spoke in a shushed voice. “What is it?”   
  
Disciple looked at him a little. Olive met Red as she spoke licking her lips a little bit seductively. “Can we stay here for a day or two?”   
  
Signless’s eyes made a darted movement before he nodded before he twitched his head for when the sun was down. “We’ll see. Why?”   
  
Disciple nodded before answering. “Well Y/n found a nice place I want to check out more I think I can hunt a quite a bit of hopping beasts for winter. Besides it’s nice and peaceful here. I think we deserve a break don’t you maybe a little alone time?” Disciple walked her fingers up his chest before giving him a lolled look.   
  
Signless hummed as he tried to hide a smile. “That would be nice.” Signless nodded as did Disciple. Disciple shifted against him better purring nuzzling under his chin. Signless smiled as Disciple fall asleep after they spoke quietly for a bit. Signless couldn’t wait till night fall as he rubbed his face into Disciple’s hair before he himself fall asleep. He had a feeling he was going to need his energy.   
  
Unfortunately there was no time to sleep in as the next day your group moved south since an talon-beast had came by to inform the group of an blue blood portal to the east of you. So you would have to go south before going east to walk around them literally.   
  
During this time that Signless had whip up a plan that would utilize the group better. So during a break in the walking he had let everyone know the change of plan. “We will split up. Into groups of three to two, each group will head to each village to the north of us to where we were headed and to the villages southern from this one and to the west. If we send words of my sermon with each of you and the plans of final sermon hopefully with the power in numbers it could led us somewhere great. My group will head to Nhafer and then final village east of the one we are going. And we’ll all meet in the Bijmpts’ valley.”  
  
Some seemed unwilling but after a little more talking and planning it was all said and done. Signless had dismissed the other trolls from the group to the other villages to get help as planned. You sighed heavy in relief after it became only your five again. You didn’t have to worry anymore but it was also a blessing after a day or two later.   
  
You all were tracking through the desert like normal. You were zoned out holding onto Dolorosa’s hand who was a bit zoned out as well thinking of more costs and stuff they’ll need for the final leg of the journey. Signless and Disciple were behind talking and chatting about who knows what. Psiioniic was staring at every and anything that moved.   
  
Psiioniic sniffed lightly as you all walked. He pondered why was there a different smell in the air it almost smelt like blood. He wasn’t the only one who smelt the change. Dolorosa sniffed suddenly he could see that she blinked before her eyes trained onto you beside her. You held an almost dazed lost in thought look like you were head deep in your own mind. She sighed before tugging at your hand which you looked up at her with an blink then a smile.   
  
She mumbled something to you which you tilted your head before blushing and having a bit of an panicked look. Psiioniic raised an eyebrow at your sudden change of your behavior. He wanted to speak up about it but he felt it would be best not to as he wanted to see what the issue was with you. Psiioniic kept a close eye on your and Dolorosa for the rest of the night.   
  
It wasn’t till the group took shelter in the forest that he really saw oddly secret like behavior as if you both weren't telling them something. You had just finished throwing down your bag thinking about how you were going to get yourself and Dolorosa to slip out of camp when you felt Dolorosa touched the swell of your back. “Y/n come with me for a minute or two.”   
  
You nodded with an almost thankful look but Signless looked at the pair of you with a frown. “Mother, Y/n where are you too going? It’s nearly sunrise.”   
  
Dolorosa smiled at him; “Just to collect some water and Y/n promised she help me collect some herbs well you three get your things set up. It’ll be quick I promise.”   
  
Signless smiled nodding accepting the answer but Psiioniic narrowed his eyes lightly as did Disciple who looked at each other. There was something off as you would have gone with Disciple some time during the walk but you didn’t. As Psiioniic and Disciple went to move Signless asked them where they were going as well. Disciple smiled at Signless answering for the both of them; “Psiioniic wanted to make sure mewr compass is working. Remember it was off?”   
  
Signless hummed before being left alone to get the camp ready. Psiioniic and Disciple wasted no time after grabbing the compass and map before they followed you and Dolorosa through the trees to the river. They made sure to be quiet and careful.   
  
As they came to hid in one of the bushes they heard and saw you. You sighed almost dragging yourself. “Thanks for covering for me Dolorosa...I didn’t know it happened. I just thought I was sweating more was all.”   
  
Dolorosa smiled at you shaking her head as she pulled out some clothes setting them beside the river bank. “Not a problem dear I’m glad Psiioniic didn’t question anything not loud or you’d be in trouble.”   
  
She winked at you which caused you to laugh. Disciple mumbled lightly at Psiioniic. “What would get Y/n in trouble?”   
  
Psiioniic shrugged; “Thhe thmell like blood but I have no clue what that meanth.”   
  
Disciple frowned neither did she. Both turned there heads as you stripped off your cloak before tugging at you shirt and then pants. Dolorosa smiled lightly as she collected the walk she needed before you started onto your pants. The older troll sat by the river bank watching you before pulling out her washing soap and her herb bag.   
  
Disciple whacked her hands over Psiioniic’s eyes suddenly causing the male troll to struggle as she blushed deep olive. “Dithciple!”   
  
He hissed lowly as Disciple had caught a look on your legs. You were bleeding down your legs as there was blood and dried blood as well on them. Disciple who was so focused on you did have time to react when Psiioniic pushed Disciple off him which caused the Olive blood to fall out of the bushes. You looked at her shouted in panic causing your towel to drop which caused Psiioniic to get a good look at you and caused him to have a nose bleed. His eyes greedily took in your form as Dolorosa hissed at Disciple would looked at the older troll in fear on her back.   
  
Disciple moved her hands and feet in an ready defense position to protect herself much like an kitten would. Psiioniic being quick as he was scurried away from the scene trying to will out the image of your naked form. Psiioniic ran all the way back to the camp to Signless who rolled his eyes thinking Psiioniic and Disciple had a spat.    
  
You meanwhile had picked back up the towel before hiding yourself as you placed a hand on Dolorosa arm. “Disciple you scared the living shit out of us. Why the hell would you do that?! You trying to get Dolorosa to cut you in half?”   
  
You gave a bit of a laugh at the end which had Disciple moved a little to answer you. “Psiioniic said he smelt blood so I was wondering when mew got injured. I didn’t know if Rosa knew so I was going to tell her.”   
  
Disciple smiled trying to display it was a accident and hopefully not get herself culled by the matriarch. You shook your head as you moved back to the water jumping into it to wash off. You looked from the river edge as Dolorosa chewed out Disciple and told her what was going on. Unknown to Signless and you, it was going to be one awkward night at camp between the Dolorosa, Disciple, and Psiioniic.   
  
It had been two weeks after that when you all finally got the the village of Nhafer. You had being busy with helping Signless with papers and different information collecting since it seemed that no one knew of you. Psiioniic didn’t like and harassed you about it but Dolorosa had crumbled his resolve.   
  
You had finished reporting to Signless what you had found and finished a rather confusing screaming match with Psiioniic which ended up with light fight and surprising spade quadrant confession thrown at you from the yellow blood. After a bit of delegation from Disciple forced to act as your ashen partner you found yourself against a wall with Psiioniic’s teeth in your shoulder and your hands down his pants. So to say you were a bit tried was an understatement but at least Psiioniic had been nice enough to let you both keep your clothes on for now.   
  
After you got away from Psiioniic with no more then a headbutt to the face you had gone back to the your and Dolorosa’s room in the Inn for the night. Dolorosa looked up from the table with Disciple who you glared at. Disciple smiled sweetly at you as clenched your jaw as you narrowed your eyes more. Dolorosa chuckled before Disciple got up; “Well I’ll leave mew both alone. I’m sure mew both need to talk and mew-” Disciple pointed to you. “Need mewr shoulder patched up.”   
  
You huffed at Disciple who scurried off past you with no more then a good night. Dolorosa had got up before pulling you away from the door and closed it. You leaned your back into her as she rested her head on yours. “So is there something new you need to tell me?”   
  
You gave a forced grunting sound as she moved your cloak off to check your shoulder. “I think Disciple did for me so I’m not sure if I should skin her or thank her.”   
  
Dolorosa chuckled; “Well I’m sure you will figure it out dearest.”   
  
You pulled off your cloak and took your shirt off as Dolorosa ushered you onto the bed. You walked over and sat down on the bed as Dolorosa grabbed a bandage and some water to make sure it was clean. It was a little to quiet as she tended to you which caused you to sit there staring at her before offering her an explanation for what happened. “I... Don’t know what to say to make you forgive me...”   
  
Dolorosa frowned her brows confused. “Forgive you for what dearest?”   
  
You looked down; “For what happened with Psiioniic. I-”   
  
Dolorosa sighed rolling her eyes. “Y/n it is fine as long as it is a healthy spade quadrant then I wouldn’t be bothered by it. I only worry that Psiioniic will use his full strength on you and cull you by accident.”   
  
You looked at her; “So your not upset?”   
  
Dolorosa shook her head. “Dearest me, you, and Psiioniic have been in a ashen quadrant since you fever.” You oohed lightly as you didn’t know that. Dolorosa paused as she was wrapping your shoulder. “You weren’t aware of that were you?”   
  
You looked away for her eyes before she laughed as she finished your bandaging your shoulder. Dolorosa placed a tender kiss on your shoulder over the wound as you smiled. “But why were you so quiet then Rosa? What’s wrong?”   
  
Dolorosa shook her head. “I was just caught off guard as Disciple told me what happened and Signless asked if we were still going to follow them. I told him we were regardless of what quadrant we were or were not in.”   
  
You hummed lightly as Dolorosa traced a few of your scars on your shoulder blade and back. There were scars there that were darker s/c color from age. She always wondered where you had gotten those and the story behind all of your scars that she didn’t patch up. Dolorosa moved away slightly as you pulled your shirt on again before you seemed to question her. “But that’s not what’s bothering you Rosa. What’s got you all worried about?”   
  
Dolorosa looked at you before giving a slight smile. “What makes you think I’m worried?”   
  
You gave her that look not your baby bark-beast look no this was one Dolorosa remember as a young troll getting from the older Jades who didn’t believe her. It was head tilted and under the brow look. “Dolorosa you are sighing and you are more then normal brushing invisible dust off your skirts. Something is up and it’s not just everyone’s sudden care in quadrants.”   
  
Dolorosa opened her mouth to protest when she closed it. She remember she didn’t have to hold it in anymore on what she was feeling as you seemed to listen to her worry and concern. Dolorosa closed her eyes a little before she spoke. “I’m just concerned that something may happen to Signless. We’re so close to the end of this journey Y/n... For me it’s been going on for sweeps. I just don’t know what I’ll do if something happens to him or the others. What if we get caught by blueblood's, what if someone sells us out to the Highblood who hunts us. I just don’t know if there was choice if I had to pick between you or my son that I could make the quickest choice. I love my son as much as a troll lusus can for her charge but I’m flushed for you and the thought of having to choose or to watch either have to be culled is just-”   
  
Dolorosa shook her head as you frowned. You leaned a bit forward and kisses her temple it was an gentle and comforting gesture to her. “It’s okay Rosa we’ll make sure it doesn’t come to that right? We’ll fight to make sure they don’t get caught but I’m sure it wouldn’t come to that. It’s not like trolls would turn on him. They either like him or they don’t but they still keep there traps shut. And say if it did come to that Signless is more important he will change the world and that’s worth any sacrifice that I wouldn’t mind making if that meant you could life free and happy.”   
  
Dolorosa looked at you before smiling she rested her forehead against yours. “Yes that is true Y/n... Thank you, what would I do without your reassurance.”   
  
You smiled before giving her a peck on the lips. “I’m sure you’d go crazy or overprotect to the point of interrupting Signless and Disciple... Time alone.”   
  
You wiggled your eyebrows lightly which she pulled away and gave an rather soft laugh. “Truer words very never been spoken child.”   
  
You laughed a little till you puffed up some. “What did I say about calling me a child? I’m an adult you know!”   
  
Your eyebrows creased lightly as Dolorosa looked at you smiling. “Sometimes I wonder...”   
  
You knocked her over with a quick shift of your weight. “Well if I’m a child then your a old hag.”   
  
Dolorosa gawked at you before scoffing in a light tone. “Why you little-”   
  
You and Dolorosa horsed around a little on the bed till Dolorosa let you pin her down. You huffed in victory before speaking. “Pinned you again.”   
  
Dolorosa hummed; “Yes my Dearest you win again. So what will be your reward this time?”   
  
You paused for a moment tapping your chin thinking. Dolorosa laid there watching till you gave a wicked smirk as you told her. “Just one little kiss.”   
  
Dolorosa frowned her brows in a ‘what really?’ kind of way. You chuckled as Dolorosa sighed as you both moved into the kiss. Dolorosa quickly found after your lips met that you were down right evil. You come in strong and passionate one minute then tender and gently the next. Everything she pushed for more you pulled back. Dolorosa opened her eyes just slivers to see e/c ones looking at her in mirth. You were toying with her to get her raddled up and it was working.   
  
As Dolorosa and you broke apart panting before glancing at each other before Dolorosa growled at you annoyed as she tried to bring you back for another kiss. You tsked at her; “I said one Rosa.”   
  
Dolorosa glared at you if you wanted to play dirt oh she’d play dirt alright. You went to speak but Dolorosa grabbed you by the shirt and yanked you down. She was going to take what she wanted for a change. Dolorosa was pleased you didn’t fight her instead you knelt there challenging and fighting in the kiss. Dolorosa relaxed his her hand your shirt as you both continued.   
  
She loved how warm you were against her colder body. You groaned against her mouth suddenly which caused Dolorosa to open an eye to see her hands were in your shirt and mapping out the skin on your back and stomach. Dolorosa closed her eyes again letting herself feel the wave of emotions and pleasure. Dolorosa arched her back a little in a huff as you had nipped her neck for being so greedy with her touches. You had to put your own hands up your shirt to take Dolorosa’s away. If she was going to break the rules she was going to have to suffer with it.   
  
You both shifted and moved, protested and fought till you were in your current position. You were knelt on the floor watching with a pout as Dolorosa was stripping in front of you after winning a debt about you not ripping her skirt or clothes. You found it was a little worth it as soon as Dolorosa stood up naked in front of you it wasn’t the first time in more ways then one with her.   
  
As for one since you did bath with her and Disciple but this was in an totally different area then at bath time and two you both had consummated your mateship prior to this date. But for some reason you couldn't help when an blushed worked up and cross your face. Dolorosa just gave an rather heated smile. Gods she looked liked looked a Goddess in front of you.   
  
You gave an gently smile before leaning your forehead against her tattooed thigh before closing your eyes. Dolorosa placed her hand on your head as if instinctively looking for horns to touch. You looked up at her as she purred gently. You couldn’t help but play along with the idea in your head. “As the Goddess come to be eased again my mistress?”   
  
Dolorosa paused for a second before you moved her hand from your head and kissed it gently. Dolorosa gave a deep chest rumble as she spoke in a seductive way. “That depends on how well you do your job my faithful servant.”   
  
Dolorosa pulled away from you as you huffed at her. She moved into the bed and settled with her back against the headboard. You looked at her confused before she called you in with the beckoning curl of her pointing finger well she moved her legs apart. If you were a troll by the bubbles you would have been purring. Dolorosa watched as you moved like a predator into the nest.   
  
She bite her lip trying not to pant as you looked deprived in her eyes. It was like she was an oasis and you were a lost and thirsty traveler. Dolorosa shivered as you slowly kissed up her thighs. Dolorosa huffed as you slowly made your way to the jugular of her legs. You shifted a little so her legs were over your shoulders before you stared at her if asking permission to continue. Dolorosa shifted herself a bit better before she nodded lightly.   
  
She could feel you smirk against her flesh as feasted upon her. Dolorosa’s hands moved into your hair as you started to lap at her like candy. You took a little bit of pride as you made Dolorosa squirm and wither under you. You controlled her every whine and plea. The other half of her was getting off this as well. You had opened your eyes at one point to see her blessed bulge starting to wiggle out of it’s protective bone.   
  
The closer to the end you brought her the more in unsheathed looking for some simulation of it’s own. You closed your one eyes as her bulge started to curl around by your face. You would move up to kiss the withering tip causing Dolorosa to gasp tightening her hands and legs. You chuckled back to work and it wasn't long before Dolorosa hummed in pleasure as you brought her to her first climax of the night.   
  
Dolorosa panted lightly as you lapped at what was coming from her nook. She gave an wicked look as her bulge twisted around itself before more or less laying over your one eye. You looked up at her moving as her hand let go of your head moved away just enough that she could wipe the slime trait off and down to your mouth. “You missed a spot...”   
  
You squirmed as you licked up her thumb before sucking on it in also an deprived fashion which caused Dolorosa to give an lighter purring sound. Dolorosa tugged her thumb from your mouth just catching the shimmer of saliva before it broke. You licked your lips eyes so dilated that she could just see the outlines of e/c eyes as well as a dusted pink blush cross your face.  
  
You were giving her thought adorable nesting eyes which had Dolorosa moved pulling at your shirt wanting you to undress. After a quick undressing you found yourself with your stomach on the table in the room. You blinked for a moment as you were a little unsure of how you went form the bed to the table till the sharp whack of a hand caused you to mewl in surprise.   
  
You looked over your injured shoulder to see Dolorosa was the one that whacked your ass. You yipped at her; “Rosa! That was very rude!”   
  
Dolorosa scoffed at you giving you that look. “Dearest rude is teasing me when I’m trying to talk to Signless through the door so he doesn’t come in to see why we weren’t at the morning meal as you were wiggling your prefect little bum at me and making those horribly delicious sounds.”   
  
Dolorosa moved like a lioness on her prey as she pulled back a bit from you before side steps you as you shifted back up off the table. As she moved when you did which caused you to withhold a laugh. You pressed forward a little to her which caused her to step back. You moved her enough back for when you started to back away from her.   
  
You played Dolorosa’s game a little as you swag your butt side to side just being a general tease before Dolorosa jumped you. Play with her emotions will you she’ll treat you to do that again. Dolorosa and you scuffled half heartily before she had you pinned against the table again as she held your interlocked hands together as she kept then on the table. Dolorosa panted slightly as she nudged your legs with her knee. “Spread your legs apart dearest.”   
  
You shifted your legs and spread them apart which earned you pleasing kiss to the neck and ear. You rubbed your backside against her lightly as you were getting impatient as all she was doing as kissing your neck and grinding against you. You were done with the dancing around.   
  
You shifted up a little onto your tippy toes so Dolorosa didn’t have to move her hands to help her bulge find your entrance. You shuddered in both familiarity and instincts as the cold appendage you associate with pleasure was flicking against your core. You whined at Dolorosa; “Rosa stop tease just fuck me alright! Or Gods help me woman-!”   
  
Dolorosa thrusted forward causing you to tense and huffed a it in sudden pleasure. Dolorosa pulled back out agonizingly slow as he tsked into your. “The Gog’s can’t help you know Dearest... Not from me they wouldn’t.”   
  
You felt your toes curl as you bite your lip. Gods help you she was going to be the death of you. Dolorosa seemed to take your silence as victory as she started to move her hips against yours. Her pace wasn’t fast or slow it was just enough to draw out the passion from you both.   
  
You walls clenched her suddenly as you huffed screwing your eyes shut as Dolorosa pressed her fangs against your bandaged shoulder a bit tightly. It didn’t hurt but that didn’t stop your brain from rattling out a warning. Dolorosa’s voice was oddly thick as she spoke in your ear as she quite cruelly and slowly pushed in and out of you. “You bare an others mark my dearest. I think you should be punished for such disobedience hmm?”   
You tried to shift against her better but it was to little fruit as she caged and control you from his position. “What do you have to say for yourself? Did you moan his name when he bite you?”   
  
You gasped giving a whine as your brain was only firing one a half of a cylinder. “Yes I need to me punishment... Gods Dolorosa it was your name all yours.”   
  
Your words earned you a rather heated chuckle in your ear but you got a groan from her as you continued. “Yeah... Yeah... Mark me Goddess show him who my heart is for and who I bow too.”   
  
Dolorosa looked at your uninjured shoulder before she gave into her primal desire. She bit into it harder then she wanted too as you jerked which caused Dolorosa to press her weight on you and grab your hands harder. She paused mid-thrust even though her bulge thrusted inside of your hot needy little channel as she did. When she finished she started her hips again as her tongue lap over and probed into the wound cleaning it.   
  
It wasn’t long before Dolorosa was desperately trying to get you and herself over the edges of pleasure. You withered under her unable to do much more as she had a hold of your hands still. Her hot breath on your ear at you chanting her name as she spoke. “Y/n let go of my right hand... Let go...”  
  
You let go of both her hands before digging your nails into the table’s edge. You were so close it was maddening. Dolorosa moved against you before she grabbed your one leg from under the knee and pushed it up to change the angle. You gave a rather deep sounding moan as Dolorosa grabbed your one leg keeping it up as thrusted into you well you were on sprawled on the table. Dolorosa rested her head against yours as she huffed into her climax.   
  
You sighed in almost relief as you felt her finish before the sound of fluid hitting the bucket was heard as well. It was a odd sound for you but it seemed to encourage Dolorosa to snap her hips twice more before she pulled out of you and leaned against the table with her one hand beside of your head and the other keeping your leg up. You smiled before turning your head a little as you kissed the sweat off her nose.   
  
Dolorosa purred a little as she moved her hand letting you shift your leg off the table. You spoke very softly; “Cuddle?”   
  
Dolorosa nodded as she was just to tired to talk. You moved yourselves from the table care not to spill the bucket before you both crashed into the soft nest and Dolorosa couldn’t have asked for more.   
  
You awake with a loud yawn and stretched before wincing as the wound on know both your shoulders were pulled and twisted. You looked down as you brushed the bedhead down to see Dolorosa was still asleep. You smiled a little seeing her asleep still it was a rather rare sight to see as she was always up first. You moved her hand from around you before getting up to get a bath as you didn’t get one after your session. Before you walked away from the bed you tucked the blankets in to keep Dolorosa warm as you slipped on your pants and shirt from the day before grabbing your bag.   
  
It was a quick walk to the bathroom and even the bath itself was quick. A simple dip it loath wash and repeat for your body and hair. It wasn’t surprising that you soon found yourself in the commons of the inn having breakfast alone. Your hair was still a bit dipping from the bath which was fine. You yawned as someone cleared there throat. “Good Night Y/n you’re up early.”   
  
You turned your head to see Signless had his meal and set it down beside you. You smiled at him. “Good Night Sign and yeah I just couldn’t sleep anymore restless legs.”   
  
Signless hummed; “Is mother up?”   
  
You shook your head as you shoved in the porridge into your mouth as you felt starved for a change as well. Signless looked at you before laughing. “And what did you to do last night that made you this hunger?” You paused middle spoonful before looking at him as you were one spoonful away from polishing off your bowl.   
  
Signless and you stared at each other before he pushed his bowel away not hungry anymore. “Never mind...”   
  
You popped the spoon into your mouth laughing at him. Signless looked away from you for a moment as you gave the same looked that Disciple did like the cat got got cream. He was forced to look at you when you caught his attention. “You going to finish that?”   
  
Signless seen you pointing to his bowl before he slid it over to you as you started to eat his. Signless sighed as he watched you eat. It was a while till Dolorosa was awake, washed, dressed, and coming down the hall. She was embarrassed that she slept in so late but she wasn't the only one as Dolorosa had met Disciple who was going down the stairs.   
  
Both women spoke to each other as they quickly went over to where you and the boys were sitting and eating. As the girls came up both Disciple and Dolorosa looked at the boys who were staring at you like you had three heads. There was a stacks of bowls in the middle about five high. You finished whatever was in your bowl as you placed it onto the table getting up to get some more. Disciple spoke in surprise. “Wow...”   
  
Dolorosa chuckled a little; “You boys must had been hungry five bowls?”   
  
Psiioniic looked up at them. “Rotha me and Thign haven’t eaten anything...”   
  
Dolorosa frowned as she sat down with Disciple. “Then who’s bowls are they?”   
  
Signless and Psiioniic look at you as you sat down with another bowl. You look at the four before frowning. “What?”   
  
Disciple looked at Signless before you. “Mew had these bowls?”   
  
You nodded; “Yeah you both didn’t come down in time so I ate your portions and these two idiots bowls too.”   
  
Dolorosa looked at you widen eyed as you started on what would be your seventh bowl. The group looked at each other and laughed. Disciple shook her head you must be at your last molting soon as usually that’s when trolls suddenly go into pack away feeding mode. Signless sighed shaking his head. “After Y/n finishes her last bowl we’ll head out if that is okay with everyone.”   
  
You and Dolorosa both hummed causing the three to look at you both before you pointed your spoon at Signless as Dolorosa spoke. “Did you get a talon-beast message back then m son.”   
  
Signless blinked for a moment before looking at his mother. “No but I fear that they can’t do to blueblood's possible being around that area.”   
  
You finished your last bowl as Dolorosa spoke again. “Is it best if we don’t go? There may be a good reason other than that like they’ve sold you out or maybe the Highblood’s have gotten a hold of the group leader.”   
  
Signless shook his head; “No, I don’t believe so but I understand what you’re saying mother. I don’t think they would and I have yet to be sold out by anyone believers or not.”   
  
You gave him a grimaced look as you spoke for Dolorosa. “Doesn’t mean it can’t happen.”   
  
Signless sighed; “Y/n...”   
  
You raised your hands as you placed your final bowl on the stack. “Just saying what Dolorosa is thinking but it’s not like you have to worry I mean you do have a pretty kick ass group here protecting you right?”   
  
Signless nodded laughing as he stood up to get moving. You and the others followed of course. Signless could see the eye and gesture exchanged between you and Dolorosa about what you said before Psiioniic nosed his way in with a comment only a spade would said. Disciple laughed watching as you chased after Psiioniic hellbent on kicking him.  
  
Signless smiled as he was thankful that you and his mother both were on the same length line but more then that he was happy to see his mother so happy and much like how he remembered her as a child when it was just the two of them. He wished he’d be able to see more of that and it was nice to see he could count on you. As you five set off to the last village what Signless didn’t know was how soon he would have regret those words and wished he could turn back time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Night and day I kinda punned here sorry I just wanted you darlings to know it means the drastic opposite of something.
> 
> * Mating scent something I already talking about it Psiioniic's route so long story short darlings it's what scents a troll leaves on there mate so others know it's been taken.


	48. Our Journey: Dolorosa Route Final Chapter 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In part three darling I didn't know if any of you darlings has picked it up when you and Dolorosa were in the Highblood's hive before this but the Highblood thinks of you as a pitch for him so he... forced you to be his pitch pail to keep Dolorosa safe. So...yeah... I apologize darlings it's a tad dark and I apologize to those who are triggered. So I apologize for Psiioniic and you I... I couldn't help myself... (>//x//

Final Chapter  
  
It wasn’t long after that your group left the Inn for the last village and as your group walked to the village everything seemed fine enough. Since your group didn’t get any letters stating anything was wrong Signless figured it meant the group had the green light to go. You asked if it wouldn’t be safer to stay in the Inn till you got a message from the followers.  
  
Dolorosa told you that staying too long was a bad idea that it gave the bluebloods a chance to find you. You could see the problem and you didn’t put up much of a fight about it but something was bugging you about the whole thing even more so as you walked. Something in the back of your head was setting off alarms.  
  
You stopped to look around where you were but all you could see was sand and the only sound you heard were of the creatures of the night. You also had not met or seen anyone leaving or going to the village. You were told by Disciple that it was suppose to be an high trading town so where were all the people then?  
  
“Y/n?” You looked to see Psiioniic calling you before catching up. &nbspPsiioniic waited for you to catch up before he asked. “Whatth wrong?”  
  
You rubbed your ear lightly as you answered him. “Something doesn't feel right, where is everybody? It’s a high trading town right so where are the people leaving the town or going to it?”  
  
Dolorosa frowned, what you said was true but it has happened before depending on the time of night it could be the trading slow hour. Signless made a calming gesture at you lightly; “It’s just a slow day Y/n, even trading villages have their slow days you know."  
  
You frowned before nodding as they did know more then you. Though it still felt wrong to you which is why when your group started walking again and got closer to the village the more &nbspyou would look around feeling like something was watching you and ready to pounce. Disciple tried her best to help you get your mind off it but as you got into the village something set even more alarms off in your brain. This had you speak up at Signless in a low hushed tone, “Signless seriously somethings not right at all.”  
  
You grabbed onto his arm not letting him take one more step. The village seemed empty even though there was a bit of murmurs not loud noises but something had you clenching your teeth. If you could feel it why weren’t they? Signless patted your hand; “It’s fine Y/n, I'm sure they may have closed shops for a good reason. I promise as soon as we find a place that's open we’ll ask.”  
  
You opened your mouth only to close it and give him a tight glare. “Signless your making excuses, listen to me! There is something wrong we need to leave now.”  
  
Dolorosa looked from you both before around a little as if nervous she didn’t like to be exposed. Signless frowned before he got his arm out of your hold. “Y/n trust me I would know if there was something wrong. Lay down your fears everything will be alright.”  
  
Psiioniic looked at Signless then you as Dolorosa took your hand to stop you. Maybe you were just paranoid as it wasn’t out of the question. You glanced around not saying much after that just nodding to Dolorosa who was trying to help keep you calm. Dolorosa seemed to look at you understanding your worry as did Psiioniic but both over looked some signs as did Signless and Disciple.  
   
You unnervingly clung to Dolorosa’s dress arm and every so often glancing behind you and around. Dolorosa offered you a smile before looking at her son and his friends. There wasn't much she could do to reassure you that everything was fine.  
  
As your small group finally found an Inn that was open before making there way to it so they could see what was going on. Just as Dolorosa walked in however you caught movement just at the edges of your blind spot. You turned your head as you narrowed your eyes from all your training you had become rather sensitive to certain movements. You let go of Dolorosa’s arm which had her look at you with a question look.  
  
You looked at her before jerking your head a little letting her know there was movement. Dolorosa frowned her brows the slightest way before she nodded at you. You made a gesture with your fingers to keep the others quiet about who they were till you came back.  
  
Dolorosa jerked her head as you moved down the alleyway of the Inn. As you moved, you just hoped you were paranoid. You stalked around like shadows on a landscape as you paused and listened before peaking around corners. You stopped when you found what looked like to be one of the locals acting weird before he seemed to knock nervously on a door.  
  
You didn’t need much as you spotted the symbol color on the troll that opened just a little of the door. It was that dark blue color and that thought alone had you take off from your spot heading back to the Inn before it was to late.  
  
Psiioniic looked at you and Dolorosa as you ran from her. Dolorosa glanced at him before making that blood-pusher clenching hand gesture. Psiioniic turned his head at Signless and Disciple before looking at the trolls in the building they seemed to be just watching and nervous.  
  
Signless had to wait as the bartender was serving someone else. Disciple seemed to catch onto what was wrong as she glanced back at Psiioniic who made a head gesture at her. She looped her hand around Signless’s who paused looking at her with a frown before he looked at Dolorosa and Psiioniic who came closer to him.  
  
Signless flicked his eyes as he noticed some of the trolls moved wrong. He forced a smile on his face as the Inn keeper stepped up to where he was waiting. Signless was about to talk when the rooms tension disappeared. “Brudder!”  
  
Everyone in the room turned as you came into the Inn you had made yourself look small which was a bit of a defeat as you were already small to them. You whined at him in an annoying little sister kind of way as you spoke. “Brudder, we went to the wrong Inn silly!”  
  
Signless looked wide eyed at you as you sounded so young and even skipped at them with a smile. You tugged on his free arm. “Come on, hurry!”  
  
Signless licked his lips before Disciple spoke carefully. “See I told mew we had the wrong Inn. Come on my flush let’s go now... Before we lose our booking.”  
  
Signless nodded; “Yes of course...”  
  
He turned to the Inn keeper; “Please excuse us we got the wrong Inn.”  
  
The Inn keeper just bowed as you gripped Signless as you tugged and pulled him out of the Inn. The moment you all filed out however you were alert as you pulled him into the alleyways to hide. Dolorosa and Psiioniic looked around the corners to make sure the area your group was in was safe. Signless looked at you; “Y/n why did you-”  
  
You shushed him before gesturing to lower his voice. “The trolls in the Inn were working for the blue's. I saw one of the trolls sneak off in the alleyways as we walked in and saw him talking to one. So to put it shortly, we need to get you out of here quickly and quietly. I’ll distract them well you guys run off but you will have to make it quick.”  
  
You glanced at Disciple who gave you that worried look. Signless frowned; “We’re not leaving you Y/n it’s suicide to let you go alone. We can fight one or two-”  
  
You glared at Signless before you both started to argue on the plan. Disciple tried to break you both up as you started to get louder. You ended it though as you startled everyone by swinging your hand as you whacked Signless across the face. You had hit him so hard across the face that it turned his head and caused him to paused afterward not able to get a word out due to shock. You grabbed his cloak bunching it so you could pull him down so you were face to face as you snapped at him pissed. “Now you fucking listen to me! I am not going to let you throw yourself in fucking danger so you will leave and you will run. Sacrifices and running away are needed to be made sometimes Signless as in some battles that’s what you must do. I’ll lead them away from you, but you must get to the final village to finish this before it is too late. You didn’t listen to me earlier so listen to me now.”  
  
Signless just stared at you as you let him go with a shove. You turned your head as you looked at Dolorosa who stared at you the moments in between were heartbreaking. Dolorosa looked down before grabbing Signless’s hand and yanking him away before he could react. Psiioniic and Disciple followed unwillingly as you turned your back to the group. You spoke to yourself as you sighed, before purposely pulled down your hood before running out of the alleyway. You looked at a group of blueblood’s who stared at you which caused you to stuck out your tongue at them before taunting them with gestures and words. As bluebloods started to run at you, you ran off making sure to keep them away. As you ran away you closed your eyes. You prayed lightly, “Please let them be okay...”  
  
You hoped the gods listened to you as you quickly found yourself at a dead end in another alleyway. You paused before you turned your head as one of the blueblood's laughed at you. You raised your fists intend on fighting them. “You think you can stop us? We’ll enjoy watching your friends faces when they see you strung up by your guts.” The other laughed as you put on a brave face.  
  
You snarled humanly clenching your fists readying for a fight. You spoke as they seemed to summon their weapons. “Let’s see you try.”  
  
It wasn't a heartbeat later that the bluebloods jumped and attacked you. You stood strong making an grab for one of their weapons. You knew if you even wavered a little your friends and lover were dead. As you grabbed one of the blues weapons you hit the other one with it causing both to stumble back growling more before the fight tumbled back into the street.  
  
You shifted your feet in the dirt as more bluebloods showed up, but in the mix of their faces was one giant troll you never wanted to meet again. You roared at them humanly as you weren’t going down without a fight. You were going to protect your friends even if it cost you, your life.  
  
Dolorosa ran with her hand digging into Signless’s as she had to get him away even as he tried to pull away. It killed her to leave you but it was like you had said to her before that any Empire was build on the corpses and bones of the believers. Dolorosa looked back at him as he yanked his hand from hers. “Mother, stop we need to go back and get Y/n!”  
  
Signless went to move back but Psiioniic stopped him. Psiioniic snapped at him lightly as he spoke. “Thign we mutht go, don’t let Y/n’th thacrifice be for nothing. You know we must leave so stop fighting uth and walk before the blueth find uth.”  
  
Signless looked at Psiioniic who was giving him an annoyed but painful look. Signless just nodded as he looked down as Psiioniic let go of his hand before Dolorosa took it. None of the trolls knew how much time they had wasted till Dolorosa went to move and then she stopped as an arrow embedded itself right into the ground in front of her.  
  
She gasped loudly causing the others to stop as well as a line of bluebloods appeared from the sand dooms. They went to move in another direction only to have bluebloods stop them. To soon did the group find themselves encircled by bluebloods with there weapons pointed that them and Signless found himself stuck in the middle of a protective triangle.  
  
All four trolls looked up as the demon that hunted them slowly appeared from in front of them. At first it was a corkscrew horns before his black mane and painted face appeared. He grinned at them flashing his slightly yellowed fangs. As he stepped up the group could see he was dragging something.  
  
The group summoned there weapons thinking he had his but instead he honked in cruel laughter as his face lighten up in bliss. “Motherfuckers I thinking this motherfucking bitch motherfucking belongs with you. Motherfucking miracles motherfucking fighting her motherfucking again. Honk!”  
  
The group watched as the Highblood tossed whatever he had behind him in front of them. Your body landed with a wet thud before you tried to shift up. You were cloak-less, bruised, and bloody from the welts of your wounds that were clear across your s/c skin. Dolorosa went to move away from Signless only to have Psiioniic hold her back with a hand. You shifted onto your elbows just enough to look at them with a scowled look before you panted as you glared at them in anger they were suppose to had run away why didn’t they listen to you.  
  
You noticed the bluebloods shifted a little which caused your eyes to lock onto the breech in which they could get out. You looked up just a little to see Disciple staring at you. You huffed digging your hand into the ground and pointed to the formation breech. Disciple’s eyes gave the slightest of movement to see what you did. Her hand grabs Signless as the Highblood leaned down to make another remark.  
  
Purple met e/c eyes before he frowned as still a little rebellion and courage burned in them. The Highblood was about to do something to you when you moved your clenched hand as you flung sand in the Highblood’s face causing him to roar as he shook the sand out of his eyes. You were trying to give them the chance to run as you knew Psiioniic could barrier them to stop any projectiles but you didn’t get a word in when you had the wind knocked out of you.  
  
You collapsed to the ground gasping as you had your arm wrapped around your stomach as the other dug into the ground. The Highblood bellowed as he spoke, “I’ll motherfucking teach you mutant bitch!”  
  
The Highblood started to stomp on you with narrowed eyes as he rubbed away the sand. Signless had more then he could take as he refused to move as Disciple pulled at him. Signless shouted at the Highblood; “Enough, please that is enough! We’ll surrender just stop hurting her!”  
  
The Highblood paused as he ground his heel into your back. Signless hoped if the Highblood would listen maybe it would be okay as it was already his fault that this didn’t work out and that you got hurt for nothing. Signless watched as the Highblood seemed to agree so maybe there was a chance for this to play out right.  
  
But Signless should have known that the Highblood wouldn’t be fair. As Signless had to grind his fangs as he heard the crack like pop of a bone from where the Highblood broke your shoulder from how his foot came down on your small body. You surprisingly didn’t scream but you curled up like one of those pill bugs holding your shoulder. The Highblood lifted his foot off you before shouting commands for the cart.  
  
Dolorosa went to move to you but a blueblood grabbed her with a evil smile as did the others. Disciple and Signless struggled with ones on each other well poor Psiioniic growled as they sprayed him in the face before he could think about using his psionics.  
  
You were the only one who wasn’t rough housed as one blueblood picked you up from the sandy ground. As that was happening some brought over the wooden cart and opened it. You were all pushed up into the wooden wagon as one blueblood chuckled as he shackled everyone even you. After the blueblood finished and cleared the wagon the wooden doors were slammed shut with the sound of a lock echoing in the semi darkness of the cart.  
  
Which kind of made everything finally sink in which caused terror to run through everyone. Signless cursed his luck as he and his friends were marched into a wooden box and shackled. He surrendered because he couldn’t let you die and make his mother sad but not only that but they would have all been killed other wise. But at least he had a chance to get them out of this mess after they had taken the group to the master of the area’s hive as he was sure the Grand Highblood didn't have authority in this area.  
  
Signless rested his head against Disciples who held onto his hand with her head against his shoulder. Signless turned his glance at Dolorosa who’s jaw was clenched as she was looking at him with such a worried look before she turned her attention to you as she helped you sit up. He then looked at Psiioniic who had his arms cross and his head back against the wall with his eyes shut as his mouth was moving in a prayer.  
  
Signless eyes then guiltily flickered to your form only to see that you had your face buried into Dolorosa’s shoulder panting as you were sitting up. You sounded winded and he wasn’t in wonder why after what the Highblood put you through anyone would. If Signless strained his ears enough he would have heard very soft curses come out of your mouth as well as sniffling sounds.  
  
As the wagon started to move he looked through the crack of the wood and that's when he knew his caused had failed. It was a long trip from the village to the master of the area’s hive. During the time you all had calmed down and unknowingly accepted your fate. Dolorosa turned as you gave a groaned breath from her brushing her shoulders against yours.  
  
Dolorosa looked at you before pressing her hand on your shoulder checking it, as in all this she couldn’t believe she forgot about your shoulder. She bit her lip as she felt it and only came to see that it was thankfully only popped out of the socket. Dolorosa looked up to see Psiioniic looking down at you. “Psii can you hold Y/n for me? I have to pop her shoulder back in and this’ll hurt...”  
  
Psiioniic glanced at Dolorosa before he gave a short nod as he had to physically hold you still. This was of course because he still didn’t have his powers and he even was so nice to let you push your face into his neck as Dolorosa popped your shoulder back in. You muffled a shout into his flesh as the crack of bone was heard. You sighed before you felt Psiioniic push you off him. Which you found yourself whacking your head off of Dolorosa’s too and in retaliation you kicked up your foot and rammed it into Psiioniic’s ribs.  
  
Psiioniic did give a groan before you kicked him again shifting to use both of your feet. Psiioniic growled at you as he used his hands to deflect your weak blows. Signless, Disciple, and Dolorosa all sighed before Signless chuckled a little as he spoke. “They still act like wigglers... Well it’s good to see nothing really changes.”  
  
You and Psiioniic looked at him as you pointed to Psiioniic who pointed back to you. You both shouted at the same time which caused Dolorosa and Disciple to laugh.  
  
“He started it!” “Thhe started it!”  
  
You glared at each other before shouting again in perfect unison. “No you did!” “No you did!”  
  
“Stop copying me!” “Thtop copying me!”  
  
“No you stop copying me!” “No you thop copying me!”  
  
Again you both dissolved into kicking and swatting at each other till Psiioniic had wrapped your one leg holding it with the chains from the cuffs and pushed it forward causing you to hiss in pain. Psiioniic stop a bit abruptly looking at you, as you gave him a half glare as he gently dropped your leg as you rolled onto your side. Psiioniic yipped at you a little, “I thought you were stronger then that.”  
  
You looked down as you commented back with what sounded like a lack of heat. “I thought you were all better then that too.”  
  
Psiioniic’s whipped is head to look at you. “What did you jutht thay freak?!”  
  
The air in the cart changed from the somewhat weak natured banner to tense and mournful. Dolorosa looked at you but you buried your face into her skirt ignoring Psiioniic who wanted an answer for what you just said. But you didn’t have an answer because in truth you were both happy and upset at them. They could have ran but they didn’t which you didn’t get as you were nothing but replaceable you just wish that they believed that too.  
  
It was a while till you shook off whatever you were feeling because you unfortunately had a job to do. You were their positive reinforcement it seemed so as you shifted from Dolorosa’s lap sitting up. She let you do so because she was lost in her own thoughts. You tried and failed to get the mood to change so you were left in your own thoughts as well. &nbsp  
  
You found that it wasn’t all lost as they thought it was though as you were sure that Signless had made plans if anything were to happen to them. You had half thought that maybe some of the trolls from your group that were sent away would man up an rescue the five of you. But you didn't voice this as you couldn't as you had tried moment's before trying to voice some positive thoughts only to be shot down a bit early by both Disciple and Signless. So you were left to watch as everyone was depressed, gloomy, and sad. &nbsp  
  
You sighed outwardly as you placed your left hand on your left knee before putting your head in your hand. You tapped your cheek lightly thinking of what to do to cheer up everyone as it was your fault for making them all doom and gloom. You glanced to your left at Dolorosa to see she was hanging her head in defeat. You moved sitting a bit more straighter as you stared as it felt like your heart pulled and twisted seeing her like that. She shouldn’t have that look regardless of what had happened. She wasn’t suppose to look like that, never like that. This caused you to lick your lips before whispering at her. “Rosa...?”  
  
Dolorosa turned her head a little at you but she didn't raise her head to look at you. You gave a tender smile as you reached out to Dolorosa and hooked your finger's under her head lifting it up. Everyone turned to look at you as you started to chant lightly. It was a bit different then what she had heard even with how rare you would chant for them.  
  
You smiled at her as you did so. *“When you are out of luck and waiting to die. Oh my darling just hold your head up high. No one can take your honor or your drive, so my darling just hold your head up high. You tried to change what no one else dared; to give a chance to those who couldn’t have died. Never lose faith there always a way, to see the light of day. So my darling, oh don’t you cry just hold that head up high.” Dolorosa ears flickered before she leaned her forehead against yours as her jaw clenched tightly. She sniffled back the tears that she refused to let fall. You placed a hand on her knee as you bumped your foreheads a little as you spoke; “Stay strong Rosa, this isn’t over yet, have faith.”  
  
Dolorosa nodded a little before Signless of all people spoke up; “How can you-”  
  
You turned your head and smiled at him; “Signless fear is what the enemy wants. Fear is what all lower caste trolls have it is a device in which the higher caste uses to control them. You are not alone in this fight even though you think you are. Trolls from dust want to build what you see, the people who follow you will not let you die they can’t. There is always a way out maybe not without sacrifice but all of this-!” You moved your arms gesturing to everyone in the cart. “This and these people do it out of a labor of love Signless... Nothing can take the ideal’s that people want. You need to have faith that this isn’t over because only you can decide when it’s over.”  
  
Signless looked at you as he opened his mouth. “Y/n! Look at us we are in the talons of the highbloods it’s over! We can’t-!”  
  
You blinked before you tilted your head at him. Disciple stared at Signless as did Psiioniic to hear Signless say that was almost crushing. You pointed at his eyes; “Then why do I still see the fire of injustice burn in your eyes or is it the anger I’m seeing that you got caught?”  
  
Signless opened his mouth to answer but he couldn’t. You pitied him so you offered a chance to redeem himself. “Worrying will help no one just stay strong help is on it’s way. You know it is...”  
  
Signless stared at you before his lips twitched a little. “Y-yes your right your completely right. Of course it is... When we don’t get back to anyone of the others they will send help.”  
  
You nodded at him as it seemed Signless words help the others as well but lady luck has a very cruel husband called Murphy’s law. The trip was longer then it should have been the bluebloods driving had got lost somewhere in the desert. Which meant little water and food for the group but when they finally did get back on track it was clear they were headed to the Grand Highblood’s hive.  
  
Fortunately though the cart wagon made it with a little bit of an night later. Everyone grunted in sudden impact when the cart slammed to a stop. You rubbed your head lightly having had been whacked in the side of the face by Dolorosa’s shoulder. Dolorosa rubbed the spot lightly with an apologetic look.  
  
You both stopped as the sound of someone running there nails across the outside of the cart. You looked at everyone as their ears and eyes followed the sound and you looked at the door when your heard the click of something opening. Someone shouted as you heard something get rolled up. “Yeah, well they better not be fucking dead because it’s your fucking blue ass on the line and fuck we lost over 90 trolls thanks to your late asses! I hope the boss kills you both!”  
  
You covered your eyes as moonlight shined into the normally dark wagon. You squinted lightly letting your eyes adjust as someone counted; “One, two, three, four, five. Yup all five are here and none look dead even better.” The troll sighed in relief before shouting. “Hey, they’re all alive!” There was a faint cheer before the troll looked at your group flashing a sicken smile. “Alright lowblood's out of the wagon hurry up.”  
  
Signless looked at Psiioniic who nodded lightly as they both got up and jumped out of the wagon before turning around to look at the three of you in the wagon. Disciple shifted up onto her feet as Signless helped her down. Psiioniic did the same thing to you and Dolorosa. As Psiioniic placed you down on your feet you thanked him. He mumbled a keep close to him and Dolorosa which you scoffed at him a little. You were trying to act tough even though he could see that you were tucked in close to Dolorosa as to hide a little away from the bluebloods who suddenly seemed to eye you.  
  
One laughed at you; “Look fuckers found another motherfucking mutant. Who ever fucking said they were fucking rare was motherfucking full of it.”  
  
The others laughed along with him as another one pushed Signless forward. “Get moving mutant.”  
  
Signless clenched his jaw as he started to walk forward. Disciple followed him as she hissed at the bluebloods who taunted her. The bluebloods sniffed after her lightly before snickering about her smelling like Signless. They quickly stopped though when she nearly attacked them. As you started stepping forward to walk one of the bluebloods from the back of the group had his hands shot forward and forced you to stop because he grabbed you by the hair forcing your neck to the side. He inhaled long and roughly before pushing you forcefully forward. “It’s the fucking blueblood from a couple of months ago you know the one that fucking slaughtered the bluebloods in the field. She fucking reeks of Jade and Mage I can't wait to show her what a real trolls like.”  
  
Another kicked out his leg causing you to trip on it. “There an nice dirt bath for the bucket slut. I bet masters going to love this!” You fell face first onto the ground thankfully not face planting due to catching yourself with your hands. They laughed before Psiioniic’s psionics’ flared.  
  
The one closes to him snickers. “Try it mage and you and that Jade will have to find another bucket.”  
  
Psiioniic ground his teeth settling into a glare before he was pushed forward by another one. “Get moving slave!”  
  
Dolorosa who was behind you helped you up and brushed you off. You thanked the older troll who smiled as she glared at the bluebloods who just snickered. The guards led your group from the outside near the wagon and into the inside of the hive. You looked around the hive as you walked in the halls you noticed that nothing really had changed as the walls, floors, and ceilings had seemed better nights. Though you would have loved to seen what this place would have been in it’s glory.  
  
You shifted nervously as your group got closer to the throne room. You had gotten used to walking this path prior to this but you weren’t afraid of going to the throne room. You were afraid maybe on what he’d make you do or do to you but your fear was for Dolorosa and your friends. You knew either way though you knew if it came to him or your friends you would stick up and defend your friends as you knew the Highblood’s weakness like he knew yours.  
  
As your group walked down the hallway, you noticed other bluebloods looking at you whispering and laughing. Dolorosa put her hand on your shoulder as to reinforce that they were with you. You gripped onto her hand giving it a squeeze back of reassurance though you could feel her hand grip yours as the smell of blood was getting thicker and the dying smell of the other lowbloods that were piled up in the holding cages. You all could hear the sounds of flesh and crunching under a great weight as your group were stopped in front of huge giant doors. They had a lovely design on it as if a women had designed it as they were solid dark wood with light trim on them and flower patterns engraved into the wood. You figured they must have once been beautiful like the rest of the hive. It was a shame they housed a monster.  
  
You let these thoughts take you over as the guards opened the door as the smell of rotting flesh hit your nose then blood. You were always disgusted at the smell but you didn't get to think about it because you were then forced into the throne room. You were the only one who held your head up high as you did so.  
  
You looked around the throne room to see there was blood painted on the walls and pictures too. You couldn’t make out the scenes do to the lighting which seemed to be afraid to show the images. You were pushed to look in front of you which caused you glare in fronted to as you seen the Highblood who was sitting on his throne. A cruel smile was plastered on his face and when you got close enough one of the bluebloods forced you and your friends onto your knees in front of him and forced your head down. You didn’t fight the blueblood as you knelt there with your head down. Though your jaw was clenched to keep yourself from lashing out.  
  
The Highblood dismissed the group of bluebloods who walked to the outer rings of the throne room to watch. You were the only one to raise your head glaring defiantly at him. The Highblood just smirked looking at you before he spoke causing the others &nbspto raise their heads as well. “Well this is the motherfucking mutant group that has being motherfucking causing motherfucking issues? Motherfucking pathetic.” He snorted as his eyes glanced over the five of you . So this was the group that his stupid servants were having trouble with? Only one word came to mind which was pathetic. He noticed you and Dolorosa of course as he had seen you both earlier. “So motherfuckers you came to my motherfucking hive again. I should have motherfucking known you motherfuckers were working for the motherfucking lowbloods.”  
  
The Highblood’s eyes lingered on you for a moment before he gave an evil smirk as you glared. “Motherfucking shade of blue are you motherfucker? Or a motherfucking mutant red I motherfucking can’t motherfucking remember.”  
  
You scoffed at him as venom dripped from your words. “Touch me and I will make fucking sure you die screaming like the worthless insect you are.”  
  
The Highblood laughed at you as he waved his hand in an motion. As the bluebloods stepped forward forcing everyone up you down. The blueblood held you roughly making sure you didn’t move as one pulled a dagger out. You fought in the blueblood's hold before growling in some pain as the other blueblood cut your arm a bit enough so that red blood dripped down your arm. The blueblood pulled his dagger away in disgust as he wiped his blade. which caused the Highblood to speak; “Well would you motherfucking look at that motherfucker... So all up and motherfucking pretty I’ll motherfucking love to see that motherfucking shade on my walls again. Wouldn’t you motherfucking agree motherfucking bitch.”  
  
The Highblood smiled licking his fangs as red blood dripped from your arm staining what clothes you had on. But you didn’t answer him not one bit. Everyone was silent from the exchange for words Signless was confused as the Highblood made it seem like you both knew each other before this. He knew you were a slave here but nothing of the Highblood hurting you as Dolorosa didn’t mention it to him or Disciple.  
  
The Highblood shifted back against his throne smiling as his words though not a verbal answer he did get two protective looks. E/c eyes pinned by purple tinted ones. The Highblood laughed as he figured he would have a bit of fun with the groups more protected member. Oh he remembered you alright his pitch pail had been getting cold as no one could do it like you did but more then that the comments and looks he got from it, oh they were just so motherfucking delicious.  
  
He remembered hearing that there was nothing the group wouldn’t do to make sure you were okay. The group watched as silence grew but not the tension. Dolorosa and Psiioniic noticed your breathing started to slowly pick up pace and the bluebloods holding you backed away from you. Before you twitched lightly as blood seemed to start to drip down your nose. The Highblood seemed to growl as purple royal blood started to drip down his own nose. Dolorosa looked at you to see e/c eyes missing as they were completely covered in purple. She didn’t panicked but she struggled in her binds.  
  
She wanted to know what the Highblood was doing to you but Dolorosa paused as you sighed deeply well the Highblood was growling. You chuckled as you slid your hand under your nose wiping the blood off and smearing the bit that was there. You smiled at him before taunting the Highblood and everyone within the room watched in almost amazement as you did. “You think that fucking works on me?! Are you fucking so stupid that you think after all the fucking shit you have put us through that would fucking work?! You're not the only fucking one that remembers you stupid son of a bitch!”  
  
The Highblood growled at you as you started to laugh. Dolorosa looked at you a bit concerned that you had lost it but she looked at Disciple who’s ears were pinned back with a concerned look. She looked like she wanted to pap you which had Dolorosa turn her glance back to you as she heard what Disciple did. What she heard was the tiniest high pitched inhale before you started again. No it was your distress sound which meant you were laughing out of distress not insanity.  
  
Dolorosa moved as the bluebloods let them up as well which let her start to patting and stroking your arms which caused you to calm down as the Highblood seemed to speak once you had stopped laughing. “You’re a motherfucking treat mutant bitch.”  
  
He laughed this time as your face changed with a snap of his fingers. You screwed up your face in anger at him. “I’ll fucking show you who’s a treat if you undo my fucking binds.”  
  
You snapped your teeth at him which the Highblood was about to say something when Psiioniic snarled loudly. “Thtop fucking toying with uth you fucking inhane piece of thhit! You’re not getting anything out of uth!” He snapped his jaw at the Highblood. You looked at Psiioniic who’s psionic’s cracked lightly from his eyes as his powers were starting to come back. You knew he wouldn’t release them or the rest of you would suffer the fall out.  
  
The Highblood laughed at the threat. “Ooh I’m motherfucking trembling in motherfucking fear motherfucking battery.” Dolorosa flashed her fangs next at what the Highblood called Psiioniic. The Highblood just smiled at her as he spoke. “You're all so motherfucking tough when your all motherfucking together huh? Well motherfuckers why don't we motherfucking take you all motherfucking down a motherfucking peg to motherfucking show you all how motherfucking weak you all are.”  
  
Everyone looked up at him till two bluebloods moved grabbing and holding onto Disciple and Signless before three more bluebloods grabbed the rest of you which they then forced you all up onto your feet. Everyone shouted and fought to stick with each other. You shouted for Disciple as she and Signless had started to get dragged through another set of doors opposite to were you, Dolorosa, and Psiioniic were being taken through.  
  
You shouted for Disciple one more time as the doors closed at the same time. The last image you had for the time was your eyes locked into heartbroken olive ones. This caused you to thrash about and dig your feet into the floor which did little to stop them if anything it made it worse. Dolorosa shouted at you from ahead. “Dearest stop struggling you are just making it worse.”  
  
You turned your head; “Rosa they-!”  
  
Psiioniic hissed at you; “Lithten to her dumbathth.”  
  
You glared at Psiioniic before you looked back at Dolorosa who was smiling at you in a reassuring way. “They’ll be fine Y/n trust me.” You looked down a little before nodding. You calm down a bit inside it’ll be fine if Dolorosa said so then it was since it was that simple.  
  
Unfortunately nothing is never as simple as one would want it to be because the three of you were forced down a small hallway. Which you didn’t like it not one bit even more so when they changed the order all around so you and Psiioniic were ahead of Dolorosa. You were very roughly turned at one point and thrown into a room with bluebloods standing there.  
  
As you stumbled a little in before your front was pressed into a high stone table by one of the bluebloods there. You thrashed a little against the blueblood holding you before you turned your head hearing Psiioniic hissed in pain as he too was more or less thrown onto another stone table. You shouted for Dolorosa as you heard one of the bluebloods inside the room ordered the blueblood’s holding her. “Take the Jade to the Hive’s cavern she’s in slave to work as well but within the hive. These two are going to the rocks.”  
  
Your eyes widen a lot as you heard the one say rock. You knew he meant the rock fields where you’d be put into slave labor and then punished with both the collars and the beatings. You wouldn’t let that happened not again and with no more of a thought about it you started to thrash around once again but more harder and in a panic.  
  
The blueblood holding you was not very prepared for your sudden change in strength as you kicked and clawed him off of you. The bluebloods around both closed the door and went to pounce on you to get you under control. The more senior members barked orders and tried there best to grab you but it was to little fruit.  
  
You were a force to be wary of under these emotional times and quickly found yourself just a couple steps away from the door which you ran for. If you just got out you could do something but Psiioniic knew that wasn't going to happen and was shouting as much as the bluebloods were but his words were lost in the noise.  
  
As you went to run for the door till a young blueblood suddenly blocked your path. He seemed to be just short an inch of Signless’s height, some muscles, but most of all he had just a gentle look on his face unlike the others. He was trying to talk to you as he waved his hands around. “Please stop this at once! It will-”  
  
You couldn’t hear him or anyone over the sound of the blood pounding in your ears. You ran forward and rammed into the young blueblood hard enough it sent him sprawling to the ground. You moved over him to the door and opened it only to come &nbspface to face with another blueblood. He was a little bigger then the blueblood on the floor and was a lot hell stronger as he latched his hands onto your arms as he forced you back into the room.  
  
You struggled against him as he forced you back onto one of the slabs before another older blueblood helped him pin you down. “Get the work collar on her already and you youngling get the Knight-General I have a feeling we’ll need him for the mutant bitch.”  
  
Your eyes widen more so then Psiioniic’s who pinned his ears back as he cursed about being put to work. The bluebloods over you growled as the moment you heard the cling of the collar you lost it again. They were surprised that you were so strong for a lowly mutant.  
  
You tried to fight to get away from the bluebloods which caused them to stop putting the collar on and moved to get you under control again. You shrieked loudly, “No!” You kicked and thrashed about because you weren’t going to be put in a collar again. You’d rather be cuffed and left for dead then to go through it all again. Psiioniic was forced to watch even as he shouted at you to stop. Even though he didn’t like the collar he accepted it because it was that or something worse. But he didn’t know what hell you went under the first time and if he did you were sure he would have been fighting too.  
  
So much like how you did the first time you sank your teeth into the blueblood's hand well side kicking the other in the knee. He hissed letting you go which you bolted on instinct trying to get away. Psiioniic gave a bark at you in a warning but it was a little bit to late as an buff blueblood grabbed you and hurled you over his shoulder. You tried to grab onto the door handle but you were yanked away before you could. “Y/n! Thtop!” Psiioniic shouted loudly at you.  
  
You ignored him because you knew what waited for you if you let them put that collar on you again. “No! Let me go!” You thrashed kicking your legs and punching his back with your chained hands. “No! I don’t want to go back to the rock field! I don’t want to be under him again!”  
  
You started to cry just in terror as you screamed pounding your fists into the blueblood's armor. The blueblood laid you down onto the slab as he held you in place as you kicked and screamed even as the other bluebloods still had a bit of a hard time putting the collar on. You stopped as you looked at the blueblood as he shushed you with a rather gentle sound. You cried lightly as a plea bubbled up your throat. “Please Sir, please don’t put the collar on me...”  
  
The blueblood sighed as the others backed away getting the bolts to secure it. “I am sorry mutant blood but this comes from the direct order of the Highblood. Now please stop you're making this harder then it needs to be. If you don’t put it on it will be your unit that will pay for it.”  
  
You looked at the blueblood as he let go of you and you stayed where you were as you let the others finish. He stood there as you were sniffling every so often to keep the tears and emotions under control well there claws were so close. The blueblood spoke again as the others moved onto Psiioniic to finish with his collar and unlike you he didn’t put up much of a fight.  
  
You looked at the blueblood who had man handled you as he spoke. “A word of advice mutant if you want to survive your time here. If you respect us we’ll respect you. We don’t want to do this either but we do what we must to survive.”  
  
You nodded lightly as he sighed moving away from you to Psiioniic who he hurled up onto his feet. You laid there watching as Psiioniic was marched out of the room with his hands behind his back and hissing at the other bluebloods. As the troll and Psiioniic walked out of the door it closed behind them as he left you by yourself with the others. For now all you could do was lay there as you didn’t know what was going to happen to you since you were alone now. And if that thought wasn't enough the collar had sealed your fate as far as the Highblood goes. As now you found yourself yet again in the mercy of a troll you knew didn't have any.  
  
You didn’t know how long you laid there after Psiioniic and the other troll left but a younger blueblood had lifted you up off the slab and onto the floor. Before the others slapped on some thicker cuffs and attached it to your collar which was meant to limit the control of your hands and legs till they got you too the cells of course. The same young blue seemed to look at you as he pulled at your arm to get you to follow him. You followed the blueblood unsure of what to do as you both walked the hall. He wasn't tugging you or man handling you like the others did as he almost looped his arm in yours. He must be new to this as he smiled at you before speaking; “Can you walk faster please? You’re to slow I got others to tend too.”  
  
You gave him a bit of a scowl. “I would but I got shackles on my feet.”  
  
The blueblood blinked as he looked down. He made a face before he stopped you and placed you so your back was against the wall. “Oh well let me fix that just stand there and don’t move please.”  
  
You blinked almost in surprise as he knelt down in front of you fishing his keys out. You looked at him for a second he was in a prefect kneeing to the face position. You could knee the young blueblood before running away but you didn’t. As all of a sudden your thoughts were of Dolorosa because she wouldn’t want you to do that and the fact that the blueblood before you was way to young. You laughed a little as he unclicked the shackles. “You know that’s very dangerous for your health.”  
  
He looked up at you blinking before he noticed what you could have done. He oohed lightly before rubbing the back of his head. “Oh... Uh...” he cleared his throat. “Well I just uh scared you right?”  
  
You looked at the blueblood before making a face at him. “Sure yeah lets say that because you’re a big strong blueblood.”  
  
The young troll blinked before smirking at you. “Yeah lets go with that...” He paused before scratching a little bit of his face blushing. “...So you think I’m strong?”  
  
You sighed loudly before rolling your eyes at him of course you’d get a beginner wonderful. You didn’t mind as much as you thought though as it was refreshing to be treated nicely. Though you quickly found yourself lost in thought as the young blueblood led you around. You looked at the blueblood again as he grabbed your arm to stop you from going any farther before he had let go of your arm again to move and grab something what sounded like keys.  
  
You looked around to see you were in almost a pitch black area, you could just see an arms length away from your face. As you looked around you stopped when he tugged on your arm. You gave him a strained smile not trying to seem scared or mad even though the shadows of the only light could bee seen off the floor.  
  
You looked around at the cells on either side of you as there were flashes of colored eyes eyeing you with some laughter and whimpers. You soon came to a stop as the sound of a cell door being opened and then the blueblood holding you in placed before feeling his hand drop to your back. He moved you by gently pressing a hand on the swell of your back and ushering you forward. You thanked him lightly for being gentle as you moved to the other side of the door.  
  
He waved his hand with a smile as he pointed into the cell. “Please go in there and stand in the middle of the cell... Just so I know you won’t try any funny business female.”  
  
You nodded lightly; “Yes...”  
  
You moved to the middle to the cell hoping there was no one else with you for the reason why he wanted you in the middle of the cell. You looked up as the young blueblood gave you a thankful smile as he locked the cell door before walking away. You stood there before you whimpered as the sounds of the cells beside you scared you.  
  
Someone beside your cell laughed; “Well look what we have here fresh wiggler meat...” the voiced said before you could hear it licked it's lips. You cringed starting to shake in fear before you whipped your head around to the other side as someone else gave an insane laugh which had you crouch down. “Female too...Mmm...you smell the scent on her...” You curled up into a ball in the middle of the cell you were so scared you wanted to cry. You didn’t know where they took Dolorosa or Psiioniic. You were now alone for the first time since you had come here and you were terrified.

Part 2  
  
You didn’t know how much time had pass till you heard the heavy sound of boots. You looked up a little from your spot as the cell door opened and you heard someone grunt as they were pushed into the cell. “Sleep well vermin.”  
  
Your breath hitched as you thought of the trolls on either side of your cell. You tried to hide away hoping the troll didn’t see you till a voice rang out. “You’re pathetic Y/n, little grubling going to cry?”  
  
You lifted your head to see Psiioniic smirking as he mocked you. You wiped the little bit of tears away shouting at him. “I’m not crying!”  
  
Psiioniic snickered at you. “You’re thuch a wiggler! I don’t know how Dolorotha thtandth you. You going to cry thome more grubling? Haha.” Psiioniic moves his hands to his eyes and does a crying motion at you.  
  
You blushed embarrassed as you move to kick him which Psiioniic laughs before he sticks out his tongue at you and buzzes it at you. “Miththed me! I thought you had better aim then that thtupid.” You glare at Psiioniic before lunging at him to hit him instead you both wrestled a little before you were pinned under him because he was stronger then you after all. You huff before looking away from him as Psiioniic grinned. “Weakling.”  
  
You tried to scowl at him but it turned into a weak smile. “I’d rather be a weakling then complacent.” Psiioniic’s ears pinned back causing the tag on his ear to wiggle a little. He moved to hit you but you surprised him by wrapping your arms around his neck and pulled him in close.  
  
Psiioniic frowned a little as he laid there even as he heard you sigh. Psiioniic pinned his ears back a little as you whispered. “I’m so glad that your here... I... I couldn’t do it alone regardless if you hate me...” Psiioniic could almost hear the pity in your voice which stirred up a bit of his own but as quickly as you stirred them up you flipped back to black as you chuckled and yanked his hair. “And at least I don’t let them tag me like some dumb mutt.”  
  
Psiioniic flinched away from you as you bit his nose just hard enough to get your hand away before pulling at the cattle looking tag on his ear. Psiioniic hissed at you as you tugged it again. He growled as he was about to hit you when a voice echoed up with the crack of a whip. “Mutant! Mage! Stop this game and move back to the wall, now!” You and Psiioniic quickly broke apart and did what you were told as it saved you from getting the whip. When your backs were against the wall the cell door opened and something was shoved in. “Stay there bitch blood.”  
  
You smiled as you seen Dolorosa who looked a bit worse for wear as she was in something that you would relate to as her night wear because it was just a shirt and pants. Dolorosa looked up with a half relief look to see you and Psiioniic. You looked at the cell door as the loud click sounded which meant you both could move. The troll shouted at you three; “We’ll be back tomorrow at flame set be ready to work.” and not a moment later the troll stormed away.  
  
You waited till the troll left before you moved from the wall to Dolorosa who opened her arms for you. She wrapped them around you leaning a bit down as you wrapped your arms around her waist. “Dolorosa!” You broke apart a little palming her face lightly checking her over for wounds. “You’re alright? Nothing bad happened right?”  
  
Dolorosa shook her head. “No, no I am unharmed dearest.”  
  
You gripped Dolorosa into a tight hug. “I’m so glad your not hurt I was so worried...”  
  
Dolorosa smiled as she asked a bit worried. “ How are you and Psiioniic?”  
  
Psiioniic smirked as he spoke; “We’re both fine but your matethprit ith a cry grubling.”  
  
You let go of her before trying to kick Psiioniic with a right blush on your face. “I was not! Y-you were hearing me sniffling from how bad you smell.”  
  
Psiioniic made fun of you till Dolorosa shushed you gently as she stroked your hair and placed gentle kisses on your forehead. “I’m glad your both okay and I have good news too.”  
  
You looked up at her; “What good news?”  
  
Dolorosa moved to sit down before she patted beside her. You and Psiioniic followed as you both wanted to hear what she had to say. “ Both of your moiral’s are fine. I had seen them in the same holding I was in before coming here.” You sighed at the news feeling a bubble of relief in your chest.  
  
You could even hear that Psiioniic sighed in relief which caused you to speak up. “That’s good but Signless didn’t sa-?”  
  
Dolorosa and Psiioniic shushed you quickly as they looked up at the cell door. You looked up to see a blueblood standing there. “Light’s out.”You blinked before the torch that had been on the wall a little bit away from your cell was suddenly out causing you three to be in pitch black darkness. You made a face lightly as Dolorosa spoke up. “What was your question dear?”  
  
You hummed before shaking your head. “Dangerous thoughts don’t worry about it. I guess we should go to sleep...”  
  
Psiioniic scoffed; “You can wiggler but I have thome more quethtionth for Rotha.” You huffed at him as you moved to lay down as Dolorosa and Psiioniic were going to stay up for a bit longer. Psiioniic questioned Dolorosa thoroughly before he was satisfied with her answers. Dolorosa looked down at you as she stroked your hair lightly as you had fell asleep against her. Psiioniic seemed to look at you before commenting; “Thhe’th to truthting...”  
  
Dolorosa gave a half smile as she moved to lay down. “Regardless she has the right idea; lets get some sleep Psiioniic as tomorrow is going to be a busy day.” Psiioniic sighed agreeing with her as he shifted down so you were sandwiched in between the pair of them.  
  
She waited till Psiioniic was comfortable before she spoke up. “Psii...” Psiioniic hummed lightly at her. “Look out for Y/n for me please... I...”  
  
Psiioniic lifted his head to look at her causing Dolorosa to close her mouth. Psiioniic spoke as quietly as he could. “Jutht worry about yourthelf.”  
  
As Psiioniic spoke Dolorosa gave a slight smile and reached out brushing her fingers against his elbow in thanks. Dolorosa moved the hand back around your waist before closing her eyes. She prayed as she started to fall asleep that help was on it’s way or this time someone wasn’t going to make it out alive.  
  
You yawned as you stretched before curling away from Dolorosa to Psiioniic. Dolorosa was a bit to cold as you were also laying on a cold ground. You tossed and turn a little more till you sighed sitting up as you yawned.  
  
You rubbed the back of your head straightening out the bed head. You glanced around a little wondering where Signless and Disciple where as you didn’t hear Disciple purring. You moved your head to find that you couldn’t see much in front of your face. You looked down a little at Dolorosa who’s hand and arm were on your lap.  
  
You gently shook her shoulder lightly causing Dolorosa to yawn rather loudly; “Hmm, Y/n what’s wrong?”  
  
You yawned right after she did unable to stop the contagious yawn. “Where’s Signless and Disciple at Rosa? And why is it so dark?”  
  
Dolorosa blinked a little bit as she looked around before she frowned at you in worry. Didn’t you remember where they were or anything from yesterday? Dolorosa chose her words very carefully as she spoke. “Y/n do you remember what happened yesterday?”  
  
She watched as your face changed into a thoughtful one as you sat there. She could see the gears working lightly as she laid there looking at you. You seemed to remember as you shrank a little before you started to bite your lip as if fearful. You nodded before you spoke. Dolorosa found your words sounded a lot younger then what they were. “W-what are we going to do?”  
  
Dolorosa looked at you before offering you some form of comfort by tugging at your arm to have you lay down with her again. As Dolorosa ushered you down a little so you were laying on her arm as she pulled you in closer to her. You gave a bit of a worried look as she spoke. “We are going to get through this. As long as were together everything will work out alright?” Dolorosa moved her hair brushing pieces of h/c hair back in an adoring way. “You need to be strong till then so I’m counting on you. We did it once and we can do it again it’s as easy as ‘pie’.”  
  
You turned as Dolorosa looked over you as Psiioniic snorted before his groggy tone came up. “What is it...?”  
  
You gave a smirk before giving an low sounding chuckle as Dolorosa patted his back lightly. “Nothing dear go back to sleep.” Psiioniic sniffled lightly before going back to sleep like Dolorosa asked even though you both were wide awake. You and Dolorosa spoke quietly as she told you about Signless’s fail safe if anything were ever suppose to happen to him being caught.  
  
During the whole conversation Dolorosa seemed to smile more and more as you had thrown your leg over hers and wiggled closer. You were oddly affectionate when she least expected it which wasn't totally unwanted as it made Dolorosa feel better. You licked your lips lightly; “So how-”  
  
Psiioniic jolted up in a startle as you and Dolorosa whipped your heads at the door as someone whacked something against it and shouted. “Get up!”  
  
You seemed to shift up quicker then the other two. Dolorosa blinked lightly as you helped pull her up as the cell door was slammed open. You noticed the blueblood wasn’t alone as both he and that young blueblood from the day before had walked into the cell. The more older blueblood seemed to whacked the younger blueblood in the back to shove him over to you and Psiioniic holding the device to start your collars if you moved wrong. The older blueblood shouted at the three of you which you could see got onto Psiioniic’s nerves really quick. “Hands together and no movements other then that or you’ll fry.”  
  
You watched as the young blueblood started to click your cuffs together as the older blueblood seemed to ignore you and Psiioniic as his focus was on Dolorosa who was rather quickly chained and had her lead clicked in. You figured he was going to do either yours or Psiioniic’s next till he started to move out of the cell with Dolorosa.  
  
Dolorosa looked a bit wide eyed as you barked up her name only to get a buzz from your collar as the young blueblood didn’t send a charge through but a warning on moving. You paused as you questioned at the young blueblood reflecting some of your anger and worry on him. “Where is he taking her!?”  
  
The young blueblood held up his hands and who offered you a smile as you looked at him. “The Jade’s going to the hive’s cavern for the night. You and the mage are going to the rock field so we best hurry before the other brother’s get angry as you know they hate waiting. Have you worked in the rock fields before?”  
  
You just stared at the young blueblood as your eyes widen hearing the dreadful name again. The blueblood didn’t seem to notice as he kept talking as he clicked a lead onto your cuffs and Psiioniic’s. Psiioniic placed his hands on your shoulders as he pushed you forward to move before he answered for the both of you. “Yeth we’ve both worked in a rock field before.”  
  
The blueblood nodded as he pulled at the leads a little. Psiioniic looked at you before he gripped your shoulder a bit painfully on purpose. He hissed in your ear shaking you back to reality. “Fucking pull yourthelf together Y/n.”  
  
You glared at him before patting his hands off you. “Take care of yourself prick. Don’t let a boulder crush you I would hate to have to clean you up.” Psiioniic’s brows moved to give you a questionable look. You sighed as you looked away as he’d learn soon enough.  
  
The walk was exactly what you remembered and as soon as the blueblood took you through the same narrow hallway, before you three popped outside into the open area that had gangs and gangs of chained trolls lifting or hitting the stones and boulders. You could feel Psiioniic behind you pause for a moment at the scale of it.  
  
The young blueblood paused as another one suddenly landed in front of him. “Two new slaves?”  
  
The young blueblood nodded; “Yes sir! A female slave and a powerful mage sir!”  
  
The blueblood looked at you and Psiioniic before snaring. “Take the mage up to the pass and leave the bitch here with me.”  
  
The young blueblood nodded before saluting as he past the lead to the older blueblood. You looked at the new blueblood who had your lead. He smirked at you; “I never fucking thought I'd see you back again bitch.” You snared at him before looking away. The blueblood smirked before he grabbed a bit of your hair jerking you forward as he pulled your form to your place in the line. Before he let you go however he pressed your face into the rocks and when he did let you go he shouted at you to get to work.  
  
You turned to look at the blueblood before a hammer was dropped down to you from the top of the rocks. You took the hammer into your hands before you started to get to work. As you worked however it became clear to you and the other slaves the bluebloods were out to get you. As the sound of the whip in the air beside you had you jerked your body away. “Work faster mutant or I will send you to the Highblood. I’m sure he’s waiting to see you again!”  
  
You glared before lifting the tool and started to work faster as it seemed you had to work twice the speed as the others. As you worked however you hoped Psiioniic was alright you knew what you were doing was child's play compared to the psionic users.  
  
You weren’t so lucky this time around as the bluebloods didn’t give you any breaks or give you water. You paused for a moment to wipe the sweat off your brow as the other troll’s rested. You were so concentrated on looking at the rocks and hammer that you didn’t notice that Psiioniic had come down looking for you.  
  
He finally got a little taste of why you had such a freak out when you heard the rock field. It was worse then what he was used too. Psiioniic frowned deeply as he found you still working well the others where taking a break. Psiioniic moved over to you before he stood in your side vision. He knew you couldn’t see him but he frowned. “Why are you thtill working? You trying to thuck up to the guardth? Pathetic!” Psiioniic looked at you as you didn't answer him. “Y/n! Hey don’t fucking ignore me.” Psiioniic touched your shoulder only to have to bring up his hand with his psionic’s activated as you swung the hammer at him because he startled you when he touched your shoulder.  
  
You panted before you sighed heavily as he let the hammer go causing you to swing it down onto the rocks. “Fuck, you startled the hell out of me. What do you want dipshit can’t you see I’m working...”  
  
You turned a little to looked at Psiioniic who asked his question again. “You trying to get into the guardth good bookth?”  
  
You shook your head; “No I’m not allowed a break it seems they learned from the last time I was here. Oh well at least it’s not a pickaxe.” Psiioniic hummed lightly before he turned his head at the crack of a whip and you grunting. Psiioniic set his jaw as he moved away from you a little as another crack of the whip had you grunt. It only stopped when he was a foot away from you. You looked up at Psiioniic with an apologetic look before looking back at the rocks.  
  
Psiioniic didn’t like that he retreated away from you and he wanted to rip that blueblood’s face off but getting himself or you killed wasn’t going to solve anything. What caused uneasiness in his belly was the fact that you more or less didn’t even flinch at the sound of the whip. Psiioniic looked on as he moved up the rock mount as he looked at the bluebloods who were cracking the whip again though not at you. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he watched none of the slaves flinch from the whip. He wondered what kind of punishment was worse for a more serious disobedience.  
  
Just as Psiioniic got up to his own area did the bluebloods blow the whistles for everyone to get back to work. Psiioniic sighed as he moved to the walls to catch boulders. Psiioniic sighed shaking his head it was going to be a long wait.  
  
You and Psiioniic had worked in the rock fields for just about a week and if you thought it was nightmare worth before this time was ten times worse. From the harassment to being not dismissed for any food. Tonight though you finally got the chance to stop when the last bell rang signaling to come in for sunrise.  
  
You sighed loudly in relief your arms were burning as was your stomach. You hadn’t eaten in a couple of days but at least Psiioniic and that young troll made sure you had water. You stood as the bluebloods were unlocking the trolls down the rows. You closed your eyes waiting as you rested your head on your shoulder as you stood in a bored stance.  
  
You didn’t mean too but that’s what you were as it helped relieve the feeling of pain in your stomach. You hummed a little as you opened your eyes some when someone held your wrists. You looked to see a blueblood holding them as he was undoing the chains. You blinked a little as they fell onto the ground and he turned for the next troll.  
  
You shrugged it off as it was better then him grabbing you and taking you to the throne room right away. You had let yourself hope that you could get a meal in today. You shuffled into your line before standing there quietly and not bothering anyone. Sadly your alone time was buzzed out quite literally.  
  
You turned your head with an annoyed look as Psiioniic was standing beside you buzzing his tongue. You moved your hand before whacking him in the face a bit lightly. He glared at you as some of the trolls around you both looked surprised. You smiled though as you spoke; “Sorry I saw a buzzing vile bug. Hopefully it isn’t smoosh all over your face though I think it might be an improvement.”  
  
Psiioniic didn’t get a word in as an older blueblood spoke up. “Get in line it’s time for the last meal! Get moving slaves!”  
  
Then with little more then a shout and whip cracking in the air did the lines moved side by side step for even step as if in-sync. As you shuffled along you kept an eye on Psiioniic as to make sure you were alright as unlike the others you can’t hear sub-vocals but more then that you couldn’t see a lot of things in your side vision.  
  
Your group was paused for a moment as someone in front collapsed. The bluebloods there growled trying to shove the much older troll onto his feet when he wouldn’t get up you closed your eyes and looked away as the sharp dying gurgle bounced off the hallway walls.  
  
It was a horrible thing to do but it was a lesser of the evils at the end of it as it was that or seeing the Highblood. The bluebloods unchained then kicked aside the corpse before you all continued. The rest of the walk was easy enough as was getting your horrible looking food. You and Psiioniic quickly found a spot side by side as normally slaves would keep to trolls they know as it was a good way to look out for one another.  
  
As Psiioniic ate you picked at your meal as you looked around the dinning hall a little glancing as most of the lowblood trolls there were shoveling food into their mouths with their hands. The bluebloods used forks and spoons. You glanced around as it was more then that from forcing trolls to eat their food off the floor to dragging them away to do bucket type things.  
  
The blueblood’s couldn’t let no one eat in peace but you found not all did it only the ones who had a god-like or a power complex or were just sick period. You turned your head as you felt Psiioniic’s arm around your shoulder before he pulled you in between his legs. You tilted your head up to look at him but he wasn’t looking at you. His arms wrapped around your midsection a little as he flashed a little bit of his fangs.  
  
You glanced trying to follow his vision to see three nasty bluebloods looking at you before away in disgust. You looked down at your tray before you pulled some bread apart before dipping it into the gray liquid before moving your hand to his mouth as thanks. Psiioniic stared down at you; “Get your dithguthting hand away from me.”  
  
You gave a smile; “Open your mouth before I force it open with Dolorosa’s shoe horn.” Psiioniic’s eyes twitched as he opened his mouth looking a bit unwillingly. You knew he hadn’t had enough to eat and you didn't mind sharing with your hatemate. You ended up splitting your long wanting meal as you couldn’t handle all they gave you so it was better then wasting it.  
  
After dinner it was back to the cells thankfully which meant a change in bluebloods. You were all split apart according to dungeon blocks before being marched back. You glanced a little around as Psiioniic walked behind you. You felt your lips twitched when you seen that young blueblood again. He had been very nice to you, Dolorosa, and Psiioniic since you all came here. He almost seemed out of place to be here but it found it a blessing though Psiioniic didn’t think so.  
  
Your line stood just before the dungeon door as the trolls started to take back trolls one cell at a time as they were out numbered five to one. When it was finally your and Psiioniic’s turn you were led by the young troll. You three walked down to your cell a bit away from the door with only the little torch light as light.  
  
You noticed though the troll seemed nervous you wanted to ask what was wrong till the troll grabbed your arm to stop you from walking as you were going past your cell. It wasn’t hard or rough it was gentle and firm as he tugged it lightly to get you to step back. You didn’t feel it was wrong but Psiioniic did. He had watched as the young blueblood who grabbed your arm and tugged it to get you to move back so he could open the cell door.  
  
As he opened the door another blueblood had stepped into your sight line as he mumbled into the young blueblood's ear even as the young blueblood gestured Psiioniic inside first as it was always dangerous one’s first. The young blueblood nodded as the other troll scurried off and as you went to go in however he stopped you from doing so. “I apologize but you’re needed else where...”  
  
Psiioniic snarled at the young blueblood; “Get your handth off her! We jutht got back from working tho thhe’th not needed anywhere but here!”  
  
The barely molted blueblood took his hands off you. You looked at Psiioniic before moving a hand to protect the young blueblood if need be. “Psiioniic calm down, he can’t help it he has to do what he’s told like we do.” Psiioniic scowled at you as he crossed his arms glaring at the blueblood. The young blueblood licked his lips nervously now as you spoke softly “ And where are you needing me?”  
  
You made an face before he sighed. “To... To the throne room. I don’t envy you lowblood.”  
  
As he said that Psiioniic hissed; “I-”  
  
You glared at him. “You can’t do nothing about it.”  
  
Psiioniic opened his mouth when your cell door close and the young blueblood grabbed your hand to lead you. “Follow me please... I don’t want to use the collars. Please don’t make me have to use the collar... Or worse they’ll make me hurt your friends.”  
  
You looked at Psiioniic who backed down. You smiled at him before scoffing as you spoke to both of them. “Let’s see if I can’t rattle that fuck faces brain. I’ve done it once and I can do it again.”  
  
The blueblood gave you a bit of a unsure look as Psiioniic moved to the cell door looking at you. “You can’t even fucking rattle my brain there’th no way you can rattle his dumbathth.” You gave him a halfhearted smile before you felt the blueblood tug your hand again. You followed turning your back to Psiioniic. Psiioniic put his hands through the cell bars as he frowned as he watched you go. He closed his eyes sighing before he said a little prayer for you.  
  
As you walked the young blueblood spoke telling you what was going to happen. “You’re going to be accompanied by two other bluebloods. I’ll come get you after the Highblood is done with you mutant and hopefully you're alive by that point.”  
  
You chuckled lightly as he rubbed the back of his head. The Blueblood moved you from your cell down the hall to the dungeon door as you both walked you hummed in the back of your throat. “What’s your name by the way because I want to thank you.”  
  
You blushed a little out of embarrassment but it caused the young blueblood to blush as he looked away a little; “Hirlde Biopx and why do you want to thank me?”  
  
You smiled at him before grabbing his hand gently. “Thank you for being so nice and understanding Hirlde with my hatemate and my flush. You don’t know how thankful I am for it.” Hirlde blushed even brighter which had you laugh.  
  
It took Hirlde a couple of minutes to get himself under control before you both continued and just as you both walked up the stairs two older male bluebloods stood with their arms crossed. Hirlde gave one your lead before the other grabbed your arm. Neither of the bluebloods spoke to you as they pulled you out of the dungeon block hallway. You squinted a bit due to the over lighting as they dragged you most of the time but once and a while you just got enough of a footing to walk only to be dragged again. You looked around passing other trolls and different structures.  
  
The bluebloods had dragged you to the giant doors where you held your head high as you were pushed into the throne room. You glared at the Highblood who was sitting on his throne. A cruel smile plastered on his face and when you got close enough one of the bluebloods forced you onto your knees in front of him. The Highblood dismissed the two bluebloods who walked out. You trembled lightly on the floor knelt before the Highblood as it was hard not to tremble because he was more or less two of you stacked up and he was intimidating.  
  
He grinned seeing you tremble. “Motherfucking mutant bitch is motherfucking trembling. Motherfucking pathetic. I should just motherfucking cull you right now!”You raised your head glaring at him trying to be defiant. “Oh motherfucking funny mutant I’ll motherfucking take pity on you. Beg for my motherfucking grandness to motherfucking take pity on you and tell me of the motherfucking plan the other motherfucking low bloods have.”  
  
You stared into his orange tinted purple eyes. You felt yourself quiver as he paused in an moment before he had moved his face closer to yours to hear you. He was so close up to you that you could see his partly yellowed fangs shined in the torched light. You sucked up what courage you could and thought of your friends as they wouldn’t let themselves whimper and bow to fear. “I...I will not beg for you.”  
  
The Highblood started to laugh till he paused before honking at you his eyes fully tinted red. “WHAT!” He dragged you by the arms and hurdled you up so you both were face to face. “I didn’t motherfucking hear your plea motherfucker! Your as fucking terrified as the reason don’t act so motherfucking high!”  
  
He shook you violently as his claws dug into your arms causing you to bleed. You ground your teeth before glaring at him before you spat in his face which caused him to wrap his hand around your throat lifting you into the air. He wiped off the spit as he held you up in the air with his hand around your throat. You were not going to die without putting up a fight. “F-fuck you asshole. I...I wouldn’t give up anything to the likes of you. I wouldn’t fucking beg or will I tell you anything! No matter what you do to me, &nbspI will fight you till my last dying breath to protect my friends and mate!”  
  
You twisted one of his fingers on your neck which caused him to drop you before you broke his finger. You landed on your bum you quickly shifted onto your feet giving an human like growl at him. Showing that you weren’t going down without a fight. The Highblood looked at you with an murderous look in his eyes before sicken joy at your challenge. He was going to enjoy teaching you were you belonged in the social order.  
  
The Highblood laughed as he descended on you he was going to joy killing the fight out of you. The sound outside the throne room was the grunts of landed hits and the light cries from you. You don’t remember a lot after that. You remember that young blueblood Hirlde carrying you somewhere. He spoke about how stupid you were for a mutant but how brave you were and you faded not long after that.  
  
When you woke up again you were unsure of how much time had past but you felt someone running there hand through your hair. You blinked a little looking up to see Jade eyes staring down at you. You sighed leaning into her touch slightly as it was Dolorosa. You worked your mouth a little as you jumped right into your worry, “Rosa aren’t you going to get in trouble? I don’t want you in trouble...”  
  
Dolorosa gave a small smile as she shushed you gently before she spoke. “The Knight-General sent for me after that young troll that’s been looking after you and Psiioniic...ah... Hirlde I believe it was he went to him asking for medical attention for you after he picked you up from the throne room floor.”  
  
Dolorosa brushed your hair back lightly as you gave a tired smile. “I guess I need to thank Hirlde again then... You know he’s a nice blueblood Rosa...”  
  
Dolorosa smiled at you she knew you were tired but she knew you’d fight sleep if she told you to sleep. Dolorosa came up with a plan as she spoke; “Really? Well why don’t you tell me about him then.”  
  
Dolorosa watched as your lips moved as you spoke thickly in mental drag thanks to the Jade blood and other liquid she and the other Jade’s had poured down your throat. Dolorosa looked on as you slowly started to fall asleep well you spoke. You pause longer and longer as you would snapped back awake less and less till finally Dolorosa watched as your chest rose and fell as you slept.  
  
She shook her head lightly as she sat there in the cell. You were just something else some times you hated and feared the Highblood yet you seemed to fine kinship with a blueblood under his rule. She wondered if that had anything to do with how they seemed to idolize strength and loyalty.  
  
As she pondered a little Dolorosa had to smile as she brushed some of your hair from your face. This caused your sleeping form to give a bit of a small sleeping smile, before you rolled onto your less injured self so your face was into her stomach a little. Your hands moved up so one was up next to your face while the other clenched her pants lightly. Dolorosa gave a scoffed sighed as it changed into a smile.  
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly as she tugged a little bit of your shirt that was wrinkled. You were just the little bit of reminder of hope to her. She knew her son had followers that would be breaking them out anytime soon. And when they all did get out what was she going to do with you.  
  
Dolorosa leaned down before kissing your forehead lightly before straightening out as this was no place for flush feelings and to let her guard down as who knows who was watching. Dolorosa sat there with you for Gog’s knows how long as she forced water and Jade’s blood into you which was hers to be truthful. Her ears flickered suddenly as the sound of boots on stone and the clinging of chains rattled the somewhat steady noised dungeon.  
  
Dolorosa looked up from you as the cell door opened and Psiioniic was guided in. Dolorosa sighed as Hirlde looked at her as he spoke. “Jade mother I’m sorry but it is time to go as order by Knight-general Darkleer.”  
  
Hirlde seemed to bow as if in an apology for the orders. Dolorosa just nodded lightly though as she when to shift you off her lap you started to float up. Dolorosa looked at Psiioniic who was staring at her as he lifted you up with his psionics. She smiled at him as he rolled his eyes while he spoke. “I’ll watch her, thee you at firtht light.”  
  
Dolorosa mouthed a thank you at him as she walked out of the cell which the young blueblood closed and he led her out. Psiioniic sighed heavily when Dolorosa and the young blueblood were out of ear shot. Aside from an concussion, claw marks, and broken ribs you were alright.  
  
Psiioniic shifted down onto his butt as he rested his back against the stone wall before he set you down so your head was in his lap. He yawned loudly as he blinked away yellow tears he hoped that was the last he have to watch your injured form. It made him tick that he wasn’t the one that caused your wounds not that he would never cause these injuries other then claw marks and maybe a broken rib if he wasn’t careful. Psiioniic poked you in the stomach causing your face to wrinkle in pain before it smoothed out as you turned so your face was in his stomach. The things he had to put up with sometimes.  
  
Since the heretic’s of the rebellion had arrived the Highblood’s hive had been an chaotic place of activity but more so for the bluebloods that worked in the hive. None knew that more then Darkleer he was the right hand troll to the Highblood and if that wasn’t enough he had to keep everyone organized in there duties and sections. Darkleer normally wouldn’t care one way or another about the going on’s in the hive but this time it was a bit different.  
  
Darkleer had been keeping tabs on the female mutant who had come back to the hive. She was an interesting character that was for sure. He remembered the first time she had come to the hive, what he didn’t know then was that you had almost single-handily made a rebellion from the inside of the hive even convinced follow bluebloods to rebel against the Highblood.  
  
Darkleer watched carefully as it was passing three weeks on and you were subjected to the whims of the Highblood and to some of his follow bluebloods. The Empress was taking her time to get here and send letters back on what to do. But much to his surprise you had been tougher then he gave credit for going from working in the rock fields to the throne room.  
  
The Highblood was having an unhealthy possession with you but he could see why as he stared at you as you landed in the dirt. Darkleer looked on as you shifted up wiping the blood of your mouth. The Highblood had called the messiah brotherhood for some trolls to torture you to get information out as he was having no luck at it.  
  
But at the moment this wasn’t for torture, no you had stopped the highblood troll from hurting one of the weaker mages. He watched you huffed in breath as you try to move onto your knees though you didn’t get far when the troll kicked you in the stomach much like the Highblood did.  
  
You landed in the dirt again on your side groaning in pain as the brute kept kicking you and stomping on you. But here you were kept defying the Brute’s will and kept trying to raise. It moved Darkleer as it did many of the other bluebloods who prized strength above all other aspects.  
  
Darkleer was going to stop this when one of the other bluebloods grabbed onto the Brute’s arm. “That’s enough.”  
  
The Brute looked at the blueblood before growling. “You dare stop me!”  
  
The blueblood scowled his face. “Yes I dare! The... Master would be most displeased if it was culled as that is his job not yours. Besides you can't cull her just because she stopped you from toying with a mage.”  
  
The troll snarled before he jerked his arm out of the blueblood’s hold. He looked at you before he spat on you then walked away. Darkleer watched as you laid there breathing and making painful expressions before it looked like you tried to get up. Darkleer stepped up this time as he picked you up from your spot so he was carrying you in his arms. He was a bit surprised that you weren’t fighting him and how light you were.  
  
You laid in the arms of the troll that had been watching you lately. You learned from the young blueblood Hirlde, that the trolls name was Darkleer he was the only blueblood who answered the Highblood directly. You wondered what he was doing and where he was taking you. The blueblood’s here had changed from the last time you’d seen them and even more then that lately Darkleer had been around anytime you had been hurt by the other highblood.  
  
He always seemed to stop them short of seriously hurting you though you were unsure if it was because he did it out of his own conscious or the Highblood ordered him too. He was confusing you greatly so much so that you closed your eyes lightly as you let him carry you as there was nothing else you could do. Fortunately it wasn’t long before you opened your eyes when you heard a door creak open and him speak. “Jade mother’s the female needs attention.”  
  
You looked up in surprise as he handed you over to the Jade’s. His actions only seemed to have you swamped in questions. As the Jade’s took you away Darkleer leaned against the door frame in the Jade’s room. He watched as they checked you over for any serious injuries as they did so Darkleer thought about some stuff that had been happening in the hive as far as you and the other heretic’s go.  
  
The hive for once started to bend in it’s loyalty to the Highblood. It wasn’t unheard of as he had seen it happen many times before but often times Darkleer had calmed any thoughts like that down this time however he found himself to old to care. How long did he have left in both natural sweeps and in borrowed time with the Highblood. For the first time in decades or centuries of sweeps Darkleer found himself giving in to a little bit of hope again.  
  
This wasn’t the first time he’d seen this kind of rebellion no he’d seen it once or twice before but all fell short. The only one to get even half way had been murdered by the same people who she wanted to protect. But this one was different as the leader heretic had drawn in some of his caste from more then just this hive that in itself was testament to Darkleer himself. How there could be a change under the male mutant as how Darkleer longed to be free again to be his own master and killer.  
  
Not that he knew he could do it after being so long in servitude but at least he would have the chance to grow again. Darkleer sighed a little mentally but at the moment those were dangerous thoughts till these heretic supporters gave him secret information of why he should get involved with a personal death sentence.  
  
A light toned of someone clearing their throat had Darkleer looked down a bit at a young Jade who gave him a unsure smile. “Sir Darkleer we’re finished you may take her back.”  
  
Darkleer nodded before he bowed lightly. You were left a bit confused no doubt as Darkleer grabbed your wrist and started to pull you long as he went to take you back to your cell. Darkleer of course ignored you as you seemed to try to get him to talk and answer you but he had hundreds of sweeps over you for annoyance level.  
  
As Darkleer turned the last corner to your dungeon block he was stopped in his tracks when a smaller blueblood body hit is and your even smaller form hit his back. Darkleer looked at you as you rubbed your nose barking at him before he looked at the young blueblood who seemed relieved to see you. Darkleer looked at Hirlde who glanced up at him as he blocked the way back to your cell. “S-sir Knight-General Darkleer I apologize but the Master Grand Highblood wants the mutant to the throne room with the others...”  
  
Darkleer glanced at the young blueblood before handing you over. “Then see to that she gets there Hirlde.”  
  
Hirlde bowed before he took your hand starting to pull you along. You looked at Hirlde’s back as he quicken his pace to the point you were having a hard time keeping up. “H-Hirlde please your to fast...” You panted a little bit as you did just have the wind knocked out of you not to long ago. Hirlde apologize but he didn’t let up his pace and when he did finally give you a chance to breathe, you placed your hands on your knee’s as you gasped and greedily sucked in air into your lungs.  
  
You had just got enough air back into your lungs were you were softly huffing when again Hirlde grabbed you as he pulled you both into the throne room before bowing at the Highblood who was sitting on his throne. He didn’t look to impress at the young blueblood as even as Hirlde explained. “I’m terribly sorry for the delay master! Knight-General Darkleer had the female mutant.”  
  
The Highblood for once spoke in a commanding voice. “Motherfucking place her with the motherfucking rest. Then motherfucking get all up and motherfucking out of my motherfucking face before I motherfucking use your motherfucking disgusting blood for my motherfucking wicked murals of motherfucking wickedness.”  
  
Hirlde nodded his head as he moved you to the one open spot. You glanced at him to see him give you an apologetic look before he *tucked in his tail and ran out of the throne room.  
  
As the door closed you turned your head a little to look at Dolorosa and the others. It was unnerving the silence in the room as you could hear yourself think. Which set off all sort of alarms in your head though you tried to keep your breathing calm but it didn't work as you started to breathe a bit faster from dread and distress. Which didn’t help the burning in your lungs either.  
  
As you stewed there in your spot the Highblood glanced at each of you. He kept quiet as sometimes keeping quiet gave you more information then talking as it was a mind game. The Highblood let his eyes linger on your form though just to get a defensive glance or protective glare from one of the other heretics.  
  
He had learned rather quickly from your time before and now that you were something rather all up and precious to the group like one of his prized wicked elixirs or stardust. He doubted you or that bitch blood of yours told them about what he had done to you. If he could find a weak spot in there mind or emotions he could wiggle his powers in and exploit it to get the information he needed. He’d effectively use you to do that maybe even try to spark the pitch again.

Part 3  
  
The Highblood ran his tongue over his lips thinking about it. From what the other fellow messiah brothers had been telling him you were still as stubborn and determined as ever. The Highblood smiled as he finally made a move when you moved your arm lightly to wipe off your brow. “Servant, motherfucking all up and move that motherfucking female motherfucking mutant to me now.”  
  
The throne room was never empty as bluebloods stood guard inside and outside the room. One of the newer members saluted him as he moved to you. As the Highblood watched you fight and struggle in the blueblood’s grasp he wondered what it’d be like to claim you again even more so in front of everyone. He wondered if you would beg him to stop as you tried to blind him with your sad blunt claws. His smiled turned into a evil grin as the blueblood dragged you to him before throwing you literally at his feet. You snapped at the blueblood before looking at him. E/c eyes glared in deep unmoving hatred but something was off about it. This caused the Highblood move to see if another had taking claim on his territory.  
  
You fought the Highblood with your cuffed hands as you pushed at his hand trying to get him to let you go as his thumb ran over your lips smearing and parting them. He stared at you before he snared lifting on corner of his mouth as he noticed an outline of bite marks on your shoulders. He was going to have to punish you for laying with dirty lowbloods and he was going to savor every moment of it.  
  
You bit his thumb which caused the Highblood to hiss before pulling his thumb away and letting your face go. He moved his thumb before licking the blood off but he did so with a smile. “Motherfucking couldn’t get a motherfucking enough the first time around motherfucking pail slut? Motherfucking going to offer me a motherfucking deal motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking vermin?”  
  
Your eyes widen at him before you tried to rebut him; “I never-!”  
  
The Highblood laughed as he snapped at you. “You motherfucking freak motherfucking were my motherfucking pitch pail! You motherfucking still bare my motherfucking mark don’t you motherfucker?”  
  
The Highblood gripped your neck as he pulled your shirt up in front of everyone as you felt his larger fingers brush down the three claw marks on your side. He honked before letting you go before he noticed the others reactions.  
  
Your friends looked at you in confusion as Signless’s eyes were narrowed as his lips mouth in a silent what. You looked at them before almost retreating back a little like you were in trouble. As you looked away from them as Dolorosa looked at you before down shaking her head in her guilt as it was all her fault. She had the feeling something like that was being forced upon you and she didn't question it or stop it. She felt like a horrible flushmate.  
  
The Highblood’s laughter was deafening in the throne room. He grabbed you by the hair and jerked your head back. “Motherfucking didn’t tell them did you motherfucking bitch! You motherfucking didn’t tell the heretics how you motherfucking laid out for me! Motherfucking spade weren’t we motherfucking mutant! As long as I motherfucking kept that motherfucking bitch blood safe you motherfucking would let me motherfucking do anything to that motherfucking warm nook of motherfucking yours.”  
  
He licked his lips as he let your hair go and even pushed you away. You caught yourself on the floor but you looked smaller as you seemed to start to bow from the weight of the opened secret. The Highblood snickered at your group as he spoke honking every so often. “Maybe motherfucker I should all up and motherfucking show them what we motherfucking did? Motherfucking would like that wouldn’t you motherfucking-”  
  
Psiioniic snarled at the Highblood as did Dolorosa. Disciple spoke as her fangs chattered in rage she didn't blame you no one did. “Mew fucking touch my morial mew son a fucking bucket slave and I will string mew up by mewr bowels! Shackles or not!”  
  
The Highblood gave a smug look at her before he kicked your back with his foot this time causing you to sprawl onto the throne floor. He spoke at you but more so at them showing them they had no power. “I’ll motherfucking be motherfucking calling you soon motherfucking pail slut.” The Highblood waved his hand at the bluebloods as he commanded. “Motherfucking take the motherfuckers away make motherfucking sure they don’t motherfucking eat or drink motherfucking anything.”  
  
You kept your head down in submission as you couldn’t really look anyone in the face. You wanted to explain and to scream to the gods in rage but you chose submission as you knew he could done a lot worse as he could have forced them to watch him do something to you. Though you did look up when you felt a gentle hand under your arm pulling you up. You looked up to see Hirlde knelt there with a poorly looking neutral face on him. You could see he was concerned and worried for you but most of all guilt.  
  
Hirlde was about to speak when the Highblood spoke up; “Motherfucking wait motherfucking wiggler. Make motherfucking sure she motherfucking is with the motherfucking mage. Motherfucking send her to motherfucking work in a motherfucking bit.”  
  
Hirlde bowed lightly as he cleared his throat looking at you; “Come vermin.” You let him pull you up to stand before he held your arm as he marched you both out of there. You didn’t get to see the others as they were already taken away as Hirlde was late to the throne room again.  
  
Hirlde seemed to wait till you both were alone before he let go of your arm. You both didn’t really talk at all even when you both had caught up with the blueblood’s holding onto Psiioniic. After Hirlde and the two bluebloods bantered a little, you were looking at Psiioniic who refused to look at you and when he did it was in this glare that reminded you greatly of when he caught you with Summoner in the alleyway.  
  
You looked up a Hirlde who had clicked on a lead to your cuffs and handed you off. He offered a apologetic look before you were force to follow the bluebloods and Psiioniic. You didn’t know where they were taking you for a change as none of the walls looked like something you were used too.  
  
You figured it was a different dungeon block as they had taken you and Psiioniic down the stairs to a different one as this block had more walls and less bars then you and Psiioniic were then forced into a smaller cell. You knew this because your normal cell could fit about 10 buff bluebloods in it but this one was more like 5 or 6.  
  
You frowned a little as you didn’t want to be with Psiioniic but Dolorosa to explain yourself to her and to comfort her. It was not only for her but so she would explain it to Signless and Disciple but you couldn’t even think of that as you were stuck with a very angry looking Psiioniic.  
  
You spared glances at him as he stood there as the blueblood locked the cell door and marched away. His claws and jaw seemed to clench and unclench before his head slowly turned to look at you. In the slight darkness of the cell his red and blue eyes seemed to glow more brightly.  
  
You tucked into yourself and took a step back as you knew from experience the rages he could get into with you. Psiioniic growled at you which caused you to grow a bit of a spine as you didn’t do anything wrong per-say. “W-wait let me explain before you lose your temper dumbass.”  
  
Psiioniic didn’t seemed to care for your explanation as he pushed you against the stone wall of the cell as he snapped at you. “You thtupid fucking wiggler! You fucking could have done thomething much better then offer yourthelf to that aththhat of a clown!”  
  
You shouted at him as you thrashed as his hands tried to grab yours. “What else was I suppose to do! I did it to protect Dolorosa! I didn’t fucking care then and I don’t fucking now! Whats the fucking different from what your doing now and what he did!”  
  
Psiioniic wrinkled his face in disgust as he jerked his head back. You trembled lightly as Psiioniic’s hands suddenly became like vices on your wrists. You closed your eyes turning your head away as Psiioniic’s face came almost nose to nose with yours. His breath was on your face as he spoke with a dangerously angry snarl. “I, you thtupid fucking pail bitch, would never cull you because your no good dead to me. I hate you to much to do that tho don’t compare me to that pthychopath.”  
  
You gave a forced huffing sound which was suppose to be a chuckle. “I don’t know, your both bipolar and think your fucking even in the same league as me.” Psiioniic flashed his fangs a little at you before he attacked your lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he pulled you up so your legs were around his waist as he had you pinned against the wall. The kiss was rough and full of biting and teeth.  
  
You hummed loudly as you broke away from him as you felt one set of his nails at your sides when it clicked why he was really angry at you. Psiioniic gave a rumbling from his chest in annoyance as you spoke as you push him away from you so your feet were on the ground again and from the kiss he tried to get. “You’re not fucking mad at the fact I’ve laid with the asshole! You’re fucking mad because someone touched what you think is yours. You’re a disgusting piece of shit you fucking know that!”  
  
Psiioniic pinned you to the wall as he bit your lip lightly before his tongue lap where he bit. “I’m mad that you fucking bow your head tho eathily becauthe you bow to no one but me. You’re my fucking hatemate!”  
  
Psiioniic watched as e/c eyes took the bait as you spoke. “I don’t bow to you or him. You can’t get me to bow to you shit stain. You’re so weak it’s sad I had to go to someone else to show me true power.” You watched as Psiioniic’s eyes widen a little at your horrible untrue words. He knew it but you could tell it got his already simmering blood to boil. He baited and you challenge as it should be in a healthy hateship.  
  
Psiioniic snarled as he smacked his lips against yours. Your face relaxed and almost soften as you both fought in the kiss. You both broke away to breathe before you gasped as Psiioniic attacked your neck with his lips. You squirmed as you pushed at his shoulders. “Stop that!”  
  
Unfortunately all your protest earned you was your hands pinned to the wall by his one hand as the other shredded your shirt. You were left rather bare chest in front of Psiioniic who was smirking to the point his fangs were popping out from his mouth. “Moo-beatht...”  
  
You made a face as he ran his tongue down your neck before finding an unhealthy obsession with your breasts and nipples. He had you squirming even before he really started to touch you. But you were not some inexperienced human and with all your experience with Dolorosa and your human partners when you had lived on earth so you knew a thing or two.  
  
For the moment you let him play a little with you but you were determined to run this show. You moved your head down a little as Psiioniic was focused on licking and suckling at your nipples lightly. His horns were exposed and close enough for you to reach with your tongue. Your tongue licked up the side of one of his horns causing Psiioniic to moan as he jerked away from you not ready for your counter attack. He weakened his grip on your wrists which had you pull them out of his grip before you tackled him down as you clawed at his shirt.  
  
You made short work as you tried to keep his hands down with all your strength. Sadly you were not as strong as he was and Psiioniic flipped you but that didn’t mean you weren’t without power over him. You both rolled and tussled as you used some of his soft spots against him like his horns and the spot just in between his shoulder blades but between everything going on you both shredded the rest of your clothes.  
  
Psiioniic bounded your hands with his psionics as he held your legs up and pushed them apart. You had called him a sick fuck during the tussle but he could see the blush on your face from him looking at you. Your smell gotten stronger the longer he looked at you. You were enjoying him staring as much as you didn’t admit it.  
  
Psiioniic’s bulges were withering just over top of your mount as he had yet to push in. He wanted to have a gander at you as the last time he had any of this it was your hands down his pants and your mouth around his bulges but this time he’d get the full spade experience.  
  
But he knew he had to be gentle with you which was why he inched a little forward as he watched your face as you felt his appendages poke and prod you lightly as they started to slip in. You turned darker red as your legs trembled though instead of a smirk Psiioniic gave you a snare at you as you lolled your eyes at him. That was because you spoke in a seductive tone at him. “Is-is it in yet?”  
  
Psiioniic turned the snare into a jerk like smirk as he moved his hips forward hilting you to the base causing you to give a drawn out moan. You jerked at the psionics holding your hand’s down as you squirmed as Psiioniic started to thrust slowly as he was trying to find a good rhythm.  
  
Psiioniic seemed to be rather nice about it at that moment as he let your hands go. You wrapped your hands around his neck as your nails dug into his back. Psiioniic groaned before he started to assault your skin with his lips and fangs as he and you found the right tempo.  
  
After a couple of seconds Psiioniic looked at you as he gave gentle pitied kisses on your cheeks as he marred you with his claws. He ran them down what the Highblood made as you were his spade damn it and he wasn’t going to let that ass clown get anywhere near you. Psiioniic snarled as you jerked his head back by the tufts of his hair. You gave him that heated look as he was kissing Dolorosa’s bite mark on your shoulder.  
  
Psiioniic smirked as you both tussled even though he was nook deep in you. It ended with Psiioniic sitting on the back of your legs with one hand gripping your h/c hair to keep your head on the floor as the other made sure you kept your legs spread. His eyes crackled with his psionics powers that forced and pinned your arms in front of you and crossed.  
  
Red and yellow blood mixed on the floor as gasping grunts came up from both of you. Psiioniic growled loudly as he panted trying to reach his peak not caring if you did or not. Psiioniic chuckled as he turned your head a little to see your e/c eyes. He found e/c eyes glaring at him heatedly which had Psiioniic smirk. You bit your lip as your face wrinkled up in pleasure as he shifted his hips lightly.  
  
Psiioniic tugged at your hair as he snickered at you as sweat seemed to start to drip down his body from how hot you were and the activity. “Thlut... You urgh like it don’t you? You love my thick bulgeth inthide.”  
  
You closed your eyes as you let go of your lip to give an horrible pathetic no whine. He smirked knowing you were lying but he didn’t mind that you denied it you did have to say it as your body did for you. And he could tell you were getting close from how your walls fluttered and clenched him.  
  
Psiioniic moved as he let go of your hair and your leg as he shifted you up just enough with his psionics as he laid all of his body weight against your smaller frame. He moved his one hand to keep your hands pinned so that he could concentrate his psionic’s on your body without having to over work them.  
  
You gave a shuddered breath as he caused you to hit your peak. Psiioniic snarled as your walls tighten around his withering bulges which caused him to dig his claws into your skin as his fangs found his mark. You sank your teeth into his arm in front of you causing Psiioniic to rumble against the flesh of your shoulder.  
  
That didn’t last long as he gave a whine before you felt him explode inside you with a sudden flooding of cooler liquid. You didn’t know how long you were like that as you kept feeling new spurts of fluids and the sounds of it hitting the floor.  
  
It wasn’t till Psiioniic had started to lick your mark wound and prodding it with his tongue that you groaned in mild annoyance as Psiioniic let his psionics go so you were pinned down in the fluid. “Urgh I’m soaked in fucking honey.”  
  
Psiioniic snickered as he huffed before he rolled off you onto the floor. “Thhut up you loved it.”  
  
You rolled your eyes lightly before you smirked rolling onto him causing him to snare at you as you were getting the fluids all over him as you were rather soaked in his yellow fluids. “Get off me you’re leaking genetic fluidth all over me.”  
  
You gave him a smirk before grinding against him a little. “Make me.”  
  
Psiioniic’s hands went to your hips and waist before you started to tussle a little in half play and banner. You both picked on the other in a halfhearted tease. All this spade throwing and taunting had caused Psiioniic’s bone bulge to loosen against as you felt the tips of his bulges flicking against your mount.  
  
You were going to say something when you heard someone shout. “Oh Gog’s!” You turned your head twisting a little at the door and Psiioniic moved his head a little around you to see Hirlde blushing deep blue color as he covered his eyes. “I-I’m so sorry I uh... Came-ah! No! Um was order to bring you to the dinning hall for work b-but um...I’ll go get you J-jades and get some more clothes and towels in-instead, e-excuse me.”  
  
You watched as Hirlde dashed off which had you blink as Psiioniic sighed heavily as he leaned his head back onto the stone floor as it killed his buzz. You sat there before laughing and snickering lightly. “Poor Hirlde he had to see your ugly ass.”  
  
Psiioniic smiled a little as his claws flexed and kneaded your hips. “It’th not my fucking ugly athth that’th thhowing.”  
  
You gave a smile, “Fucking prick, I hate you.”  
  
Psiioniic offered a smirk; “I hate you too bucket.”  
  
It wasn’t long before Hirlde had come up with a blushing young jade to patch you both up and a new and clean set of clothes. Then he promptly left you both to one take the jade back and two to report why you both weren’t coming to work that night. You and Psiioniic laid there and after a while you yawned loudly tired from all the activity.  
  
It had been a horrible long day with you beating the near shit out of you, your secret coming out, and then pailing with Psiioniic. You sniffed lightly as you curled up to go to sleep in the middle of the cell where it was safest. You had just closed your eyes when you opened them as an arm was flopped over your side.  
  
You lifted your head a little to turned your head to see Psiioniic’s eyes were closed as you went to place your head back down you found his other arm was where your head was. You made a half smile as you whispered lightly knowing he wasn’t asleep; “Pitiable dolt.”  
  
You laid your head down on his arm before quickly falling to a deep sleep. You both didn’t really wake up till the cell door opened which had you react first. Psiioniic unfortunately became the proud owner of a yellow-black eye from you coming out swinging not knowing who it was and there attentions.  
  
Psiioniic rolled away from you a little hissing as he caught your hands before you did anything more to him. He would have wished you went fighting into the other direction as you were quickly snapped up by someone other then Dolorosa as Psiioniic had himself ripped away from you.  
  
You yelped as you were roughly chucked to an rather large chest and stone vice like gripping hands. Psiioniic wasn’t without rough treatment as he was flipped onto his stomach with a blueblood pressing on his back with a knee. You tried to get your wrists away but looked back at Psiioniic when you heard him snarl; before you looked up just in time to see the blueblood who had his knee on Psiioniic’s back go flying into the wall beside you and Psiioniic stand up ready to fight.  
  
For all his effort unfortunately Psiioniic got a rude reminder on where you both were and what they could do. As you watched as Psiioniic’s body dropped like a stone in water onto the ground. He roared in pain as he grabbed at his collar. His eyes sparked as if it was is own psionics that were going through him. You shouted and struggled finally having the brain power to do so; “Leave him alone!”  
  
The blueblood who had a hold of you laughed; “Don’t worry vile heretic bitch you’ll be seeing him real soon...”  
  
You made a face before the other snapped his fangs at your ear snickering as they started to drag you away. “I’d be more worried about yourself slut. The Highblood has exciting plans for a quadrant cheater like you even brought in extra help.” Your eyes widen as you were dragged away into your new type of hell.  
  
Within the hive like castle in the northern wing of it was the command center. In one of the rooms sat a bored looking Darkleer. He had stacks upon stacks of paper on his desk all neatly piled up. In front of him however was a letter he was writing and four sheets of documents.  
  
As Darkleer worked he snapped his head up as he looked up from his desk as a shrieking wail bounced off the hive walls before the pounding feet and his door slamming open. “Sir!”  
  
Darkleer sighed as he placed down his steel quill and folded the letter he was writing with the documents then placed it in a talon-beast tube. “Leave the mutant female and Brotherhood member to me please see this gets to Lady Neophyte within the night.” Darkleer past off the tube to the troll who saluted him. Darkleer sighed as he walked away to get you to the Jade’s yet again tonight. Darkleer sighed as he was concerned you were tortured from moon up to sun down for three days now. It was unnerving to hear your shrieks and Darkleer was a veteran.  
  
He believe the Highblood was going to far with you as he was using you as a way to get to the other heretic’s and it wasn’t working. But more then that you had yet to be at your final molting so to his eyes you were a blueblood wiggler from the color of your veins. Even though the Highblood said you were mutant red anyone could trick people into seeing red with certain chemicals and ingesting plant life.  
  
Darkleer didn’t know how long this or you were going to last so at that point Darkleer had sent all the information he had to Redglare Neophyte the Highblood’s long time morial with concern that the Highblood was pushing past his insanity and duty again. He hoped he could get the teal to appeal to the Highblood for you and the group. All he did know was that she had dealings with the rebellion not that the male heretic knew. Darkleer paused mid-step as he heard your howls of pain which caused him to sigh it was just another night in his life in this hive of death.  
  
Signless sat with Disciple who’s head was in his lap. He was brushing her hair softly as there was nothing really else to do in the cell. Signless and Disciple both flinched as that shriek echoed through the hive. It had been happening for the past three days now and it was unnerving at best.  
  
Disciple looked up at him as she spoke. “Do mew think the others are okay?”  
  
Signless gave her a reassuring smile; “Of course they are beloved. Both mother and Y/n have Psiioniic protecting them.”  
  
Disciple frowned her brows into a sad look. “Mew’re sure?”  
  
Signless rolled his eyes at her giving a lighthearted scoff. “ You think anyone can get through Psiioniic and Mother to get to Y/n? Did you see what they did to those trolls?”  
  
Disciple hummed lightly thinking about it. “True but still I worry...”  
  
Signless leaned down kissing Disciples temple softly. “I know you do my love that’s what I love about you.”  
  
Disciple gave a little chuckle sound. “And here I thought mew loved me for my purrfect body and skills. If I remember correctly from mewr confession sweeps ago.”  
  
Signless rubbed his chin in fake thought even though there was a light blush on his face. “Well they were-”  
  
Signless looked up from Disciple to the cell door as someone cleared their throat. “Mutant I have orders to take you.”  
  
Disciple went to hiss but Signless stopped her. “Easy beloved.”  
  
Signless stood as he moved to the cell door. The young blueblood gave a sad smile as he offered an apology. “I’m sorry to interrupt your time but I was told to get you at once. So if you don’t mind I just need to put these cuff’s and lead on you. You work with me and I’ll work with you.”  
  
Signless blinked as he had never gotten such respect out of a blueblood before it took him back. Signless offered a nod as Disciple moved to stop the interaction. Signless looked at her before offering a smile. “I’ll be back my love sit tight. I’m sure mother has sent for me yet again.” Signless watched Disciple physically relax a little as it had happened before.  
  
The whole process was an easy affair and it wasn’t long before the two trolls were walking to there destination. Signless looked at the young blueblood who led him from the cells. The blueblood seemed nervous which had him smile. Signless spoke a little sounding a bit to father like to the troll. “Is something wrong young blueblood? You can tell me I don't bite you know.”  
  
The young blueblood gave a odd sounding laugh. “I know you wouldn’t mutant but it’s not you I’m afraid of biting me. There are many roaring-beasts in this hive that have claws though they look declawed.”  
  
Signless frowned his brows lightly as it was rather an odd thing to say to a captive. Signless wanted to question the youngster but he felt it was best not too. Signless followed the blueblood as he was led to what felt like the depths of the hive. Scatter torches were the only things that lit the hallway they were walking through. Signless was led to and through the thick wooden door of the room at the end of that hallway. He noticed then he was not alone here. You were on a table staring up at the ceiling with your arms and legs tied down and spread apart. You looked horrible, he watched as blood was dripping from your neck and arms as you were panting with struggled breaths.  
  
Sudden movement caught Signless's eye which had him looked at a highblood beside you. He was one Signless had never seen before. His face was partly covered by a mask and not meaning the face paint either. The troll had a bone mask over his face and was almost shrouded in a black cloak. The troll looked at both him and the blueblood who took a step back with his ears down as if afraid. A harsh rough voice spoke up. “Chain him there...”  
  
The blueblood nodded; “Y-Yes sir...”  
  
Signless was forced onto his knees as the young blueblood chained his cuffs to a clasp on the ground. Signless pulled a little at it to see he couldn’t move even though he knew he couldn’t. The troll looked at him after a quick hand dismissal and as soon as the door closed Signless found himself in a tough interrogation. Signless offered small misleading information as he had no doubt if he didn’t talk what would happened to you. But it did little as if he didn’t answer fast enough you’d be shocked lightly.  
  
He was afraid of what the troll would do to you and what they had done to his mother and morial. Signless licked his lips nervously as he finished answering all the trolls questions. But the highblood troll just smiled flashing dark yellow fangs. “Lies are very pretty heretic maybe this’ll loosen your tight lip... Like it should hers...”  
  
Signless felt sick to his stomach as he had to watch as the highblood had you arching with a howl and withering as psionic’s shot through you. The shrieking he and Disciple had been hearing was from you. That thought only rocked him to the core as the sound raddled his brain as his mouth felt dry.  
  
The highblood stopped for a moment as he turned his face to the door. Signless looked up as a teal and older blueblood had walked into the room. The Teal’s face twisted in disgust as the highblood beside you stopped. He spoke again this time snarling at Signless; “Where are the others! I won’t ask you again!”  
  
Signless opened his mouth when the teal shouted. “Enough, brother of the messiah!” The highblood looked at the teal who snapped at him. The troll snared at her as she glared him down. “Your services are no longer required here go back to which you came.” It was a stand off till the highblood backed down as he stalked out of the room under the teal’s glaring eye. When he was out of the room she turned to the blueblood beside her. “Darkleer...”  
  
Darkleer nodded as he moved to the door commanding trolls in the halls. “Hirlde see to the female get’s to the Jade’s and as water in her. Menino see to the male put him back to the cell with his vile vermin.”The two younger trolls nodded as they did what they were told. When they were finally alone Darkleer looked at Redglare. She seemed to clench her jaw before her face turned furious. Darkleer’s sly plan played out perfectly even though you being tortured was the Highblood’s but it was Darkleer who had order Hirlde to take the Signless to this room. It was more to show Redglare that indeed the full heretic group was caught. And now she could see what he finally meant about what the Highblood was doing.  
  
She spoke with all the anger that a good rule enforcer and morial would have. “Take me to the Highblood Darkleer. I have a word to pick with my morial about torturing wigglers.” Darkleer bowed slightly as he moved from the room with Redglare on his heels going to the Highblood’s throne room. She had a morial to readjust to the rules of the Empire yet again. Redglare and Darkleer made a fast pace to the throne room where she stopped him. “Thank you Darkleer I will have a word with you once I’m done.”  
  
Darkleer bowed at her as he turned and went back to his office to finish up his work. Redglare collected herself for a moment before she slammed opened the throne room doors; as the Highblood looked up at her with a lazy glance as an troll sat just at the end of his throne gagged and withering from his powers on it. Redglare bellowed at him in her rage“What do you think your doing!”  
  
The Highblood snared at her a little; “Motherfucking having a motherfucking rat hung himself in his motherfucking mind. What do you motherfucking want?”  
  
Redglare growled as she jerked her cane and unsheathed her sword before she ran it through the withering troll to end his suffering. The Highblood sat up straighter as he growled. “Motherfucker I was playing with motherfucking that!”  
  
Redglare snapped at him just as bad. “I don’t fucking care! You stupid morial of mine do you think I wouldn’t find out what you’ve been doing to wigglers, Kurloz! It’s one thing to cull them but it’s another to torture them.”  
  
The Highblood gave an annoyed snared as he narrowed his eyes. “Motherfucker you are in the motherfucking house of the motherfucking Grand motherfucking Highblood. I don’t motherfucking care for what your motherfucking problem is with my all motherfucking choices. You motherfucking forget motherfucker that this is motherfucking different. I motherfucking all up and motherfucking have a wicked clue on who motherfucking sent you but motherfucker this is higher then your motherfucking district. But more motherfucking over that motherfucking bitch is no motherfucking wiggler. That is a motherfucking adult motherfucking has a motherfucking pitch and motherfucking red quadrant all up in them motherfucking wicked miracles.”  
  
Redglare glared at him before having to force calmness in her being or she’d really show him wicked miracles. Redglare breathed out before trying to reason with him. “That isn’t an answer Kurloz, you’re up to something and it isn’t about these heretics either. What’s your game at? I got the reports on what you’ve been doing and the Empress hadn’t called for half of what you did.”  
  
The Highblood narrowed his eyes slightly. “I motherfucker have no motherfucking-” Redglare growled at the Highblood who stopped mid-sentence. The Highblood’s eye twitched lightly as he wasn’t one to let people interrupt his sentences but this was his wicked morial thinking he had lost all of his wicked elixirs. He unfortunately knew if he didn't pacify her that she’d be a thorn in his side and in his fun.  
  
The Highblood grid his fangs together before he gave a deep rumbled sigh of annoyance. “Alright motherfucker, I’ll motherfucking tell you all up and motherfucking everything if it all up and motherfucking get your motherfucking wicked chill on and all up and motherfucking let me motherfucking continue my motherfucking work." The Highblood patted his knee as a signal for her to come to him and sit in his lap as he was going to use this time for his break. Redglare walked to the Highblood without fear as she settled into his lap with her arms crossed. She gestured her head for him to begin as he rolled his eyes. “You see my wicked sis what all up and all this motherfucking about is...”  
  
Redglare sat there listening to the Highblood as he explained to her his side and his take of the events that transpired to that moment. He protested slightly his innocents to what the torture was doing as the reports were fine but Redglare didn't fall for that as much as he thought she would but other then that slip up he hadn’t done anything really wrong. He even had the Empress’s letter that he’d let her see later that he was given permission to torture to get information out of them to wipe out the rest of the resistance. But something bothered her as she knew there was something he wasn’t telling her unfortunately Redglare knew she’d have to uncover it to find out.  
  
As the Highblood wrapped up his talked Redglare spoke. “Well Highblood I see what you have been pointing out but I will stick around to make sure that what you are telling me is true and that the paper work isn’t forge this time but if your lying to me then I will have to bring you to justice... Heheh...”  
  
The Highblood lips when from a frown to a smirk. “ Motherfucking of course wicked sis I motherfucking wouldn’t motherfucking have it any motherfucking way.”  
  
Redglare slid off of the Highblood’s lap as she turned to the door as she placed her hand on the handle she turned her head to look at him. “All be waiting for you on the piles Highblood don’t keep me waiting.”  
  
The Highblood nodded as she opened the door a little and slid out as the door close however the Highblood smirked. He was going to play his bitch tits morial beautifully as long as Darkleer kept his vocal orifice closed. The Highblood bellowed from his chair. “Guards!”  
  
The doors flung open as his to throne guards stood there. “Sir!”  
  
They bellowed in unison as the Highblood smiled evilly. “Motherfucking get me my motherfucking Knight- General. I all up and have a motherfucking word to motherfucking take up with him.” The guards swallowed before pounding on there chests and closing the doors. The Highblood smiled a little his night just got a little better. “Motherfucking miracles all up in this motherfucking hive.”  
  
-A few days later-  
  
You looked at the bars as you sat there with Dolorosa and Psiioniic, it had been a couple days since then and everything seemed to go back to a normal hell. It took those couple of days for you to get fine motor skills back and to heal. You had never been so happy in your life to see the outside or to work like a dog and that in itself was a frightening thought.  
  
You were grateful for the Teal blood that had come because the troll seemed to keep the Highblood away from you which was a nice break but as the days wore on it became unsettling. You, Psiioniic, and Dolorosa were in the cell waiting for the bluebloods to take you to the fields when your mood changed.  
  
Psiioniic and Dolorosa noticed it though they were confused why. You shifted up to stand as you narrowed your eyes. Dolorosa tried to see what you were looking at but nothing was amiss. “Dearest what’s wrong? There’s nothing there are they not giving you enough water-?”  
  
You glanced at Dolorosa before moving to the cell door and shushing her. Psiioniic glanced at you like you were crazy he was about to talk when you moved away. “Don’t you hear it?”  
  
Psiioniic wrinkled his nose. “Are you lothing it dipthhit? It’th thilent-fuck...”  
  
Psiioniic shifted up now as he caught on to what you were. The dungeons are never silent, never and when they are it means trouble’s a foot. Dolorosa made a light grunt sound before she smiled at both you and Psiioniic as if that would calm you both. “Come back and sit whatever is going on isn’t-”  
  
Dolorosa didn’t get anything else out when the cell door flung open on it’s own. Psiioniic pulled you to him so you weren’t flatten by the heavy metal barred door. Dolorosa shifted up as Psiioniic growled which caused you to tense as you didn’t see no one at all. You pulled at your arms a little as Psiioniic was gripping you to tightly to the point his claws were digging into your tender flesh.  
  
You knew it wasn’t fully purposeful as there had to be something in here as Dolorosa moved slowly from her spot to you both so her back was up against Psiioniic’s and there eyes were darting around. You could feel Psiioniic’s chest rumble though you didn’t hear any sound from it.  
  
You made a face before snapping at the person or people. “Stop fucking hiding and face us you cowards! We’re not in the mood for games!” And not a heartbeat later as if listening to you one gangly looking Highblood with a mask with four just as thin looking bluebloods appeared as if by magic. The masked highblood was standing just a step off from you and the four bluebloods surrounded the three of you.  
  
The Highblood didn’t look very happy as he glared at you but you didn’t get to think about it much when one of the bluebloods hit Psiioniic and you accidentally with a spray of a weird gray color mist. Psiioniic shook his head as he snarled at the psionic blocker he inhaled which caused him to move his hands from you to hold onto his head.  
  
You coughed heavily moving your hands to cover your mouth as you screwed up your face up from the taste of the mist. It tasted like moth balls which wasn’t something you wanted. You gave a strangled coughing shout as the masked troll yanked you up and over his shoulder.  
  
Psiioniic and Dolorosa went to move only to be caught by the bluebloods. Psiioniic gave a wheezy snarl as Dolorosa hissed at them as they were marched behind the masked highblood. You didn’t struggle in the highblood’s hold as you were rightfully terrified as the last mask highblood you’d seen had electrocuted you which of course worried Dolorosa on where the three of you were being taken.  
  
You moved your head a little to look at the walls to see where you were. You figured it out rather quickly as the walls changed color from a solid dark gray and dark purples to splashes and flexes of rust to light purple. You three were being taken to the throne room. You clenched your jaw when you heard the cracking laughter of the Highblood.  
  
You turned your head to look at the doors only to turn it back at Dolorosa and Psiioniic as one of the guards you had seen many a time stepped up out of your blind spot holding two cuffs. You watched as one of the guards as they cuffed both Dolorosa and Psiioniic before you felt someone pull at your hands to behind you before they did the same thing. The mask troll spoke at one of the blueblood guards no doubt. “Have the master of this hive hurry up I’m not fucking waiting all day for him to cull the others here. I need to wash the smell of vermin off me.”  
  
The guard didn’t say anything as you didn’t hear him speak but what you did hear was the sound of a door opening, cracking of bone, and the splashing sound of blood. You tried to wiggle to see what the hell was going on till you felt the troll shift lightly just before the door opened again. “The Grand Highblood will see them now...”  
  
The troll mumbled a praise the messaishs as he moved. You just got past the doors when you were more or less tossed onto the floor like a sack of flour. You landed onto the bloody floor with a thud as you heard both Signless and Disciple shout your names in surprise and worry. You pulled at the cuffs at your arms as you tried to move yourself to sit up. You didn't get far before someone clocked you in the side of the face. You laid there for a moment as the punched rung your bell a little from being man handled to that it was a wonder you weren't knocked out cold period.  
  
A deep booming voice seemed to bounce through your ears which did not help your head. “Enough Motherfucker’s, leave us! You’ll motherfucking get your motherfucking payment after.” You groaned as this time you were shifted up. You blinked once or twice to see a blueblood had shifted you up onto your knees.  
  
You turned your head a little to see that the others were lined up in a row with you beside Dolorosa who was the middle of the line. You looked up at the Highblood who was smiling not at your friends but you. Your lips twitched before you stopped as something pointy pressed against your back.  
  
The Highblood motioned his pinky and ring finger in a light dismissal motion. You five sat there in silence as the Highblood didn’t speak. You could tell Dolorosa was looking at you in worry as did Signless but generally for everyone else. Disciple and Psiioniic were looking at the Highblood as were you.  
  
The Highblood payed no attention to Disciple or Psiioniic as he looked at you and by this point you were experienced to know what he was thinking after being forced in his company. You noticed his smile turned slowly into a insane smirk. The moment you saw that it felt as if the back of your skull exploded making your breaths started to come out almost in pants as uncapped rage filled your being.  
  
It was so bad that you could feel yourself salivate from it. It was one thing to hurt you but it was another to hurt your friends. You pulled up your top lip to the pick it curled under itself a little. Your eyes seemed to be touch with slightly insanity as you a small weak human threaten the great and powerful Highblood. “Don’t you fucking touch them.”  
  
Your words broke whatever silence had been cast over the room. But your words didn’t have the desired affect if anything it spared him on. “What motherfucker? I can’t motherfucker hear you?” The Highblood jested as he put a hand to his ear.  
  
You gave an shout of rage as you flexed the cuffs behind you. “Don’t you motherfucking touch them!”  
  
The Highblood chuckled as he pulled his hand down. “Motherfucker that’s a great motherfucking idea. Motherfuckers all up and bring me the Jade first.”  
  
You gave a inhuman growl from deep in the back of your throat which had your friends and the other trolls looked at you. You snapped at the Highblood who look at the Blueblood who pulled his hand back from Dolorosa. “I said don’t you fucking touch them.”  
  
The Highblood snared at you before he smirked. “You motherfucking want to go motherfucking first motherfucking mutant? Be my motherfucking guess. This wicked motherfucker will motherfucking play with your motherfucking corpse.”  
  
You twisted your face readying for an attack but instead when you both locked eyes you found yourself under his powers. Your already knelt form bowed forward as you slumped lightly as the Highblood gave a honk of laughter you’d break down soon enough as by this point he thought he knew you inside out.  
  
The Highblood turned his attention from to the others who got up in arms about you. The Highblood played the group even went so far as to have a blueblood hold a knife close to you to slice your flesh off. Unfortunately though he was met with a heavy resistance from inside his rotten think-pan.  
  
A couple of minutes of you being under and you were already resurfaced back into a somewhat reality. No one noticed as your eyes fluttered open traces of purple fluttered around your eyes causing e/c eyes to appear murky. You felt the pressuring weight of the blueblood on you which had you glance a little to the side before moving your head back to make it look like a twitch.  
  
You closed your eyes for a moment as your brain rattled with two roars of dominance. You ignored it as you tried to make a plan even though you felt your lips twitch as the Highblood moved getting up. “Motherfuckers will all up and motherfucking bow to motherfucking me! You’ll be motherfucking first!”  
  
As the Highblood went to grab one of your friends was when you did act. On pure experience and someone else’s instinct, the Highblood hissed as he jerked his hand back before it was cut off. He had been reaching for Dolorosa who had closed her eyes but she opened them when she heard Disciple’s shout.  
  
Dolorosa looked up to see you were standing there with daggers in toe. The cuffs you had were broken into two as your red blood dripped from your wrists from where they had ripped your s/c skin and mixed on the floor with blue blood that dripped from the dagger blades.  
  
Your friends looked at you but something almost seemed off on how you acted the body might be yours but this was different rage then before. You weren’t out of control and your eyes were murky with his purple powers when they should have been pure purple from the Highblood’s power. Your voice snarled a octave that wasn’t normally possible for you. “I said not to fucking touch them!”  
  
The Highblood pulled back as he snarled; “Motherfucking miracles! We motherfucking got a motherfucking twist for the motherfucking messiah’s themselves motherfucking monster.”  
  
You whipped your weapons flicking the blueblood off them from the blueblood you had taken them from. “Shove it you disgusting pig I’m not in the fucking mood for your fucking bullshit. Let’s see where your Messiahs are when you’re fucking full of fucking holes.”  
  
You changed your stance as you flicked the weapon into your hand properly. The Highblood summoned his nonlethal clubs as he spoke. “You motherfucking think-”  
  
He snarled as a cut appeared on his cheek. You smirked; “I motherfucking think your times up *half-breed!”  
  
The Highblood roared as he swung the club down at you. Your friends and the bluebloods in the throne room were shocked and surprised as you and the Highblood fought it out. You were by all means not a strong or fast fighter but you seemed to be just as powerful within the mental range as you both rattled within two plains.  
  
Whatever you were doing was slowing the Highblood’s attack just enough that you could dodge them. Darkleer’s eyes rounded slightly as the Highblood roared in pain as the blade sank into his back and you snapped at him. “I beat you once motherfucker and I’ll fucking do it again and this time you’ll stay down!”  
  
You twisted the blade till you found yourself crushed against a wall but you held on before the Highblood started to throw himself against the throne room walls to basically beat you off that way. Darkleer couldn’t say if it was impressed or not as you had canceled out the Highblood’s powers as his eyes were covered in purple.  
  
As you jerked one of the blades out to ram it into his neck but you never got that far as the Highblood shifted his weight as he grabbed your leg. He ripped you viciously off his back before he threw you away from him and into the throne chair. You hissed in pain as you landed back first into the chair. You panted as sweat dripped off your face.  
  
You gave a human growl as the Highblood moved up and ripped the other blade from his back and chucked it at his feet before he snarled at you. He ran at you with his club which you turned defensive. Your heart pounded wildly as you ran to him.  
  
You could hear Disciple shout as the Highblood’s club came down. You though slid under his legs and grabbed the knife. Unfortunately your victory was short lived as the Highblood twirled and swung his club at you. Dolorosa shouted your name as the Highblood sent you flying with the hit.  
  
You landed, tumbled, slid, then came to a stop just a little out of her reach. You laid there for a moment before your hands twitched as you seemed to try to shift up to grab the knife again. But the Highblood wouldn't give you the chance as he kicked you dead in the stomach causing you to collapsed back down onto the ground, so your hands were just out of reach of the knife.  
  
The Highblood kicked you again laughing in insanity. “Where’s your motherfucking other self now motherfucking bitch!” The Highblood threw his clubs behind him as he moved to your down form. “Huh!” He kicked you so hard that he flipped you over. “Pathetic motherfucker! I’ll fucking enjoy motherfucking culling you...” You couldn’t defend yourself as the Highblood lunged at you as he wrapped both his hands around your neck. You on instinct started to thrash about and claw at his hands. The others watched as the Highblood used both hands to strangle you. You struggled and pulled at his hands as much as you could.  
  
Dolorosa shouted and screamed at him to stop as your one hand moved wildly and your legs seemed to get weaker and weaker in there kicking. He pushed harder causing that small choking sound to come up from your constricted air ways. Your hands started to tremble which had the Highblood laughed as he started to watched the life being choked out of you. The Highblood loved when his prey fought with everything they had. It caused him to lick at his lips thinking about possibly getting a one pitch pail out of you again before one of his slaves shouted. “Master Highblood!”  
  
The Highblood snared at Darkleer who had put his hand on his shoulder. The Highblood snarled as he let go of you as he jerked his arm getting against Darkleer’s hand. “Motherfucker-!”  
  
Darkleer looked at the Highblood till not a moment later the Highblood roared in pain. What had happened was you had sank your teeth into his arm hard enough that you caused him to bleed. The Highblood had left his one hand a bit to close when he let you go which even well you were gasping and coughing for air you reacted with half of a functioning brain.  
  
The Highblood reacted by jerking his one hand to the side as he moved getting up. His hand whacked you in the face his claws ran against your cheek causing a deep scratch wound before the force in which he hit you pushed you close enough for Dolorosa to grab you as you gasped and choked on the air being able to breathe again.  
  
Dolorosa moved you so the bottom of her shirt was pressed against your bleeding cheek. She swore that she thought she could see bone but she didn’t know as the Highblood seemed in a murderous rampage till you were yanked out of her grip. Dolorosa shouted as you gasped a little before your friends found that the Highblood had his hands around your throat again and Darkleer was nursing a bad wound to his side.  
  
The Highblood just about lost his mind in wanting to finish you off as you gasped and your hands trembled unable to move up. Your e/c eyes glared at him taunting him as he squeezed his hands harder. The Highblood moved to finish you when Signless shouted; “I’ll tell you anything you want! Just please stop hurting her! Please, no more!”  
  
The Highblood looked up this time but he didn’t remove his hands. He tilted your head back but you were seeing darkness enter your vision. He laughed; “Motherfucking better motherfucking speak motherfucker before she motherfucking passes out and motherfucking is motherfucking culled.”  
  
Signless looked at the Highblood horrified as he told him everything and anything that would get him to stop. Signless couldn’t take it anymore even more so when he watched as your eyes seemed partly shut. Dolorosa watch as the Highblood let you go but as he pulled his hands away you didn’t cough or move. What it did seem like was you were limp as the Highblood knocked your hands away.  
  
Dolorosa eyes widen as the Highblood got up with a smirk. “Motherfucking blues take everyone motherfucking away into one motherfucking cell! Leave the motherfucking two motherfucking mutants here with motherfucking me...”  
  
Dolorosa shouted a no as she struggled in the bluebloods hold as did Disciple who were both forced out of the throne room. Psiioniic was dragged away stunned that he just watched you get culled and he didn’t do anything to stop it. How were they suppose to hold out hope if you weren’t there with them. The Highblood turned his back walking to his throne again.  
  
When he was enough away Signless moved towards you to see if you were still breathing. Signless pressed his ear to your chest he couldn’t hear your heartbeat. He tilted your head back before he preformed a Jade relieve technique. As the door was closing the three watched as Signless started to plug your nose and breathe into your mouth.  
  
Signless ignored everything as he started chest compression's on you. He growled at you as the Highblood watch with half amusement. Signless growled at you as did the same process again. “Come on Y/n... Don’t do this to us. Please don’t do this to us...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * an original song from myself. I’m sorry I’m a horrible song writer but I couldn’t find a song to fit there so I made one up. I have a little audio clip from my tumblr on how it’s suppose to sound... I’m sorry if I sound horrible I don’t sing nor do I write songs... ( http://heirofhearts.tumblr.com/post/124343224093/i-am-so-sorry-this-fails-on-so-many-levels-but )
> 
> *Hirlde doesn’t have a real tail it’s just a figure of speech meaning he tucked into himself and bolted. 
> 
> * When you call the Highblood half-breed you are disguesing him for the fact he has lowerblood mixed into his line. You know this from being under his power.


	49. Our Journey: Dolorosa Route Final Chapter 2/2

Part 4  
  
Signless paused when you gasped violently and started to choke some. Signless sighed as he rolled you on your side as you huffed fast rapid breaths even as you trembled. He looked up at the Highblood as he heard him move. Signless growled as he leaned over you a bit as if an means to protect you since no one else was here to do so. He watched the Highblood even as e/c eyes closed as you grip onto his pant leg so very weakly. Signless glared as the Highblood laughs. “If you motherfucking think that is motherfucking bad you will all motherfucking see that is motherfucking the least motherfucking damage I can motherfucking do.”   
  
Signless growled before snapping at him. “How could you! She is just barely a-”   
  
Highblood snarled which quickly snap Signless out of his sentence. “I don’t motherfucking care mutant. You’ll motherfucking join her if you don’t tell me motherfucking everything within that motherfucking final plan.” The Highblood threaten Signless so far with Disciple. Signless told the Highblood very little and very vague things only to keep everyone safe. Signless snarled saying he could let them go now. The Highblood laughed in his face saying that vermin like that needed to be wiped clean from the area.   
  
The Highblood had told Signless that if he didn’t accept his terms of execution that he would have to watch each of his group members die either in his castle or on the grounds by the Empress. Signless disbelieved the Highblood as his friends had done nothing wrong but the Highblood just laughed in his face. Saying that his rescue isn’t coming either . That he had killed the Inn owner for finding you.   
  
Signless suddenly lost all hope what was he going to do. He had been holding out that maybe the ground forces would spring you all out. But if they weren’t coming then he would have to watch everyone he loves pale or red would die. But maybe the Highblood was lying to him wanting him to become hopeless. Signless sighed closing his eyes there was nothing he could do but try and figure out an counter deal.   
  
As Signless opened his mouth to counter offer the Highblood snorted. “You motherfucking can’t counter the motherfucking offer mutant.”   
  
Signless spoke anyways. “I’ll gladly go to the execution stage but you must not harm my friends or mate. Farther more Y/n is not-”   
  
The Highblood snared; “Is going to be motherfucking executed as well. The Empress was motherfucking clear that she is to motherfucking slit open as well. All motherfucking trolls are to be killed with you motherfucking mutant or not.”   
  
Signless looked down at you. They both fought with words till Signless had back himself into an verbal corner. The Highblood loved watching Signless play his game of paw-beast and cheese-beast. The Highblood had got it so that if you didn’t give any information you would be executed with him. And the Highblood was sure that you weren’t going to talk. If you did talk that life's of everyone was going to go down with him. So either way it forced you and him to not talk.   
  
The Highblood smirked as he called the bluebloods. “Motherfuckers get the mutant motherfucking male to the cell. Take the other motherfucking mutant to the healers then to the other motherfucking cell with them.” The Highblood looked at Signless; “You motherfucking better tell them motherfucking mutant.” He licked his lips laughing. “I motherfucking want to see those pretty motherfucking tears off those females.”   
  
Signless glared at him clenching his jaw before the bluebloods did as they were told. As the door closed Signless felt red hot tears fall. He just about killed everyone. How could this all come down to this and how was he going to tell everyone else. Signless wiped the tears away as the blueblood’s looked at him.   
  
The one holding you sighed; “Hey mutant do you want to come with her. You have a bit of a scratch on your cheek.” Signless looked at the blueblood who was looking away. Signless looked down he knew the blueblood was asking him if he wanted to follow them with you so that he knew you were okay.   
  
Signless sighed before nodding. “Yes please...thank you.”   
  
It was a quick trip to the healers where Signless watched as the Jade’s there were rather tender with you as they made sure you could breathe and that your wounds were patched up. You didn’t look as bad thankfully even with the scratch down your cheek but Signless wondered what unseen damage you could have. The Jade’s reassured him you were going to be fine the scratch on your cheek though deep was stitched up and thanks to his quick actions you were breathing but that did little as he thought of his mother, mate, and morial.   
  
As soon as the Jade's were done with you however the blueblood had thrown you up and over his shoulder to transport you back to your new holding for the day. Signless then was forced to follow the bluebloods to another dungeon then the one he was from. The cells were bigger and had a lot more people in them. The blueblood stopped at one before he grabbed his keys as he was holding you up with one hand so he could unlocked the cell door. “Get in mutant.”   
  
As Signless stepped in he seen both of your unit in there, Disciple looked relieved as well as Dolorosa to see you both. Psiioniic was slumped a bit unnaturally beside them some but breathing it was almost like a forced sleep. The Blueblood held onto you before grunting. “Mutant...” Signless turned as the blueblood handed you to him. You blinked a little awake as he held you. “You have till next moon up take this time well you can.” And with that the blueblood left.   
  
Signless held onto you a bit before he moved you up into his arms. Signless set you down a bit on a more cleaner spot against the wall beside Psiioniic though wheezed lightly as you seemed to try to speak but Signless hushed you with his fingers. “The Jade’s said to rest your vocal’s Y/n so no talking.”   
  
You gave him a tired look before nodding a little before you were suddenly covered by Disciple who had her ear to your chest. Signless gave a sighing half smile as he turned his sights to his mother. Who looked like she had a great weight lifted off her shoulders. “What happened to Psii is he okay?”   
  
Dolorosa nodded; “Yes one of the blueblood's that escorted us had to give him half a shot of the high level mage tranquilizer. He’ll be functional in a moment... H-how is Y/n?”   
  
Signless sighed this time as he told her. “Alive though the Jade’s didn’t know how bad the damage is. I did get her breathing just after the doors closed but...”   
  
Dolorosa patted his shoulder before she kissed his temple in a motherly way. “Regardless your both safe and that’s all that matters...” Dolorosa smiled at Signless before she tried to lighten the mood. “Now let’s see if we can’t save her from your matesprit dear. I think Disciple’s hair is eating Y/n and Psiioniic alive...”   
  
Signless turned his head to see Psiioniic was under you and thrashing about with sparks of red and blue fizzing in the hair and you were buried in between Psiioniic and Disciple as the only limb noticeable was your foot which was twitching. Signless laughed a little seeing you three being what he figured to be silly. Dolorosa shook her head a little as she moved over to break the three of you apart. Signless moved to help his mother as this was what he needed to take his mind off what the Highblood said and the deal he would have to make to protect all of them.   
  
It had been three days since then and you were allowed to speak again though it was touch and go for a couple of days but other then that you were fine which Dolorosa was happy for. But this was short lived as the moment you were send back to work with not pause for your health.   
  
No one really was concerned not even the Highblood who ordered you to be sent back. He just wanted to see you suffer in his dilution of a spade he had with you. The only one who seemed truly concerned about you was Hirlde who had unknowingly and unwisely became attached to you. He was worried about you and told the guards to be lenient if you didn’t answer after what had happened to you. They seemed to take pity on him and listened to his request calling him a dead troll walking but he didn’t mind.   
  
Which brings him to now where he had gently coached the Jade blood out of the cell for her job for this cycle. You meanwhile were still out cold asleep on the floor even with the Mage growling at him. Hirlde smiled at the mage heretic as he closed the cell door. “I won’t be taking you to the rock field tonight mage. So you and the female mutant will have someone else escorting you so be wary as they don’t like mage’s to growl at them. I will see you both at sun up.”   
  
Hirlde bowed as he gently guided the Jade heretic to her spot in the Jade chambers. As soon as his job was done Hirlde headed to the nearest hidden corridor to get to the chamber meetings. Hirlde had to hurry as he had already missed the start of it. As he got to the door he couldn’t help but flinch as he opened the door to the secret communions chamber as Darkleer and another troll were going at it verbally. This chamber was for all the bluebloods in the hive as this was where everyone gathered for secret meetings under the Highblood’s nose but most of the time it was Darkleer giving quarter season reports and changes in area directives.   
  
But at the moment it was what Hirlde had never seen which was a free for all. The hive was literally split in half from what had been going on in the shadows since both the heretic’s and Lady Neophyte at come to the hive. Half of the bluebloods wanted to spare the heretic’s and the other half wanted them to be dead as quacking-beasts.   
  
Hirlde looked from side to side of the hallway before he closed the door behind him. As he turned around to start paying attention to what was happening Darkleer smacked his hands on the table in a fury as he snarled. “Enough! How dare you slander her name here! We all were promised this before but these heretic’s are living proof that this is changing!”  
  
Darkleer jerked his head as another blueblood placed proof on the tables about some of the blueblood’s who had turned and were followers in the Signless’s group. It had there works and testaments on there but the Commander of the Guards threw it in the middle disgusted. “That means nothing! It’s her fault were in this mess! Why should we follow another troll! What’s worse then the hell we’re already in! Darkleer you stirred us into this mess 239 sweeps ago I don’t think you have a right to tell us what to do anymore and we aren’t the only ones who think that. I will not be agreeing to this rebellion!”   
  
The Commander whacked his hands onto the table. Darkleer’s face turned down right nasty as he snapped at the troll under him. “It wasn’t suppose to be like this! I did what you heathens never could. I didn’t hear you say neigh against the idea than so shut your mouth you weak-minded lowblood.”   
  
Some of the more younger members of the meeting looked on at the elites in confusion. Many left in the hive were either hatched here or were sent here from another hive. They weren’t taught there history of how blueblood’s became part of the daily grind of the highblood’s servants. It was a horrible time where blueblood’s were the ones hunted to almost *caste-less. The elders had seen many acts of cruelty from the lowbloods from killing newly hatched grubs to almost destroying the population of the already rare blueblood females and submissive males.   
  
Darkleer as well as some of the members here and in other hives were the first to pledge themselves to the highblood caste. But they were promised safety by a highblood, who was the one and only matesprit of the Highblood that they worked in servitude only till the highblood’s and lowblood’s could work out a deal. But when she was murdered in the dead of night well the Highblood was out with almost all of the blueblood forces was when her promise became there death sentence. As no highblood would either the Highblood or another one would trust the lowbloods to make peace. An eye for an eye as it were and has been for sweeps.   
  
Darkleer was tired of it all but more importantly he was just tired of having to balance the lives of his once close pack. He remembered when they had culture and pride and he wanted that again. Darkleer sighed as he looked at the Commander. How many sweeps did he and this troll battle and butt heads. Darkleer looked at the powerful bluebloods in the hive as he spoke as he gained his cool head. “If we go through this act what would convince you blood brothers to see our view?”   
  
Darkleer glanced at the Commander who glanced at him before placing his hands on the round table. “Place one of the young recruits in the Highblood’s path with one of the heretics if you truly believe in this equal blood they keep talking about. As you’ll have no problem in sending someone or even volunteering yourself as they’ll safe you or someone young no doubt.”   
Darkleer clenched his jaw as both male trolls glared at each other. The Commander knew that Darkleer wouldn’t risk the life of a youngling. The Commander smirked almost in victory. “See Darkleer you-”   
  
Both Darkleer and the Commander paused as they seen from the group someone raised there hands. Darkleer turned his head as the other blueblood split apart seeing who was stupid enough to volunteer. Darkleer looked at Hirlde as he raised his hand. “Elders I’ll volunteer to do it.”   
  
The Commander looked at Hirlde if he had two heads. As he stared at the barely molt blueblood he spoke. “If this doesn’t work youngling you will died. You are aware of this yes?”   
  
Hirlde nodded his head. “Yes sir but I’m dead either way. The sweep reviews are coming up and I wouldn’t be through the final stage of my final molting till a week after. The Highblood doesn’t take to kindly to late bloomers so I am on borrowed time as it is.”   
  
The Commander sighed before he nodded. “If this works I will looked forward to the letter Knight-General Darkleer.”   
  
The Commander and his followers bowed before leaving to go back to there posts. Darkleer could only sigh as he dismissed everyone but Hirlde. Darkleer turned to look at Hirlde who stood there proud and tall as any other young recruit. His hands went to behind his back as he stood there looking at Darkleer. Darkleer narrowed his eyes slightly as he spoke. “What is your plan?”   
  
Hirlde clenched his jaw as he related one. “The Highblood calls on the female every day to his throne room just after she finishes the slave work for the day. I will go in with her into the throne room saying she needs support which will be fine but when I pull away I wouldn’t leave the throne room which will hopefully be enough to stir his anger...” Hirlde gave a nervous laugh like sound. “What doesn’t make him mad right? Just one misstep and your part of the wall.”   
  
Darkleer closed his eyes before he spoke almost in a dismissing tone. “That sounds fine lowblood; when are you-”   
  
Hirlde interrupted Darkleer; “Within the next few hours would that be enough time to get everything together Knight-General?”   
  
Darkleer opened his mouth to speak before he waved his hand as a dismissal. “Be ready lowblood. May the fathers of the bubbles see you in good fortune...” Hirlde bowed before he walked away and through the door. Whatever was going to ultimately happen was in your hands now even if you knew it or not.   
  
You groaned in relief from the cold stones as you stayed on the ground of the rock field and no one said to things about it not after what you just went through. You and Psiioniic had gotten into a bit of an spade spat like normal it seemed these spats kept up your spirits as well as the bond. It was reassuring that you both still knew each other and the quadrant still stood where it was. But anyways you both were in deep into the spat the older more senior members didn’t do anything as after been in the hive for little over a month.   
  
So they had gotten used to it hearing you both go at it but you guess one of the younger new recruits of the bluebloods took it has a fight and disciplined you both accordingly. Psiioniic got a jolt well you got the bone rattling shock of pain that had you fall over as you went rigid. So much so that some of the psionic’s that worked through the collar had ripped some skin on your neck causing you to bleed. Psiioniic was quickly tranquilized by one of the older bluebloods as he went to tear the young blueblood a new set of eyes. Which is why you were left on the rough ground in the dirt no one wanted to touch you as they weren’t sure if you were dead or get a shock of the psionics.   
  
Thankfully someone did come to check on you as you heard feet shuffle to beside your form. You sighed as you cracked one a eye to see bright blue ones staring at you. Hirlde had gone to the rock field to get you and when he did he at first look through the chains of trolls lined up for midnight meal but he quickly found his sights going to the ground as he was directed to there by one of the others. He looked at you on the ground which he knelt slightly as he smiled. “The Gog’s hate you female always neck deep in trouble.”   
  
You cracked open a eye at Hirlde you’d become somewhat close to him as he was so gentle with you, Psiioniic, and Dolorosa. He was almost effectively your care taker. You narrowed your eye at him as you weren't all pleased to see him this early as it meant the Highblood wanted you. Hirlde offered you a small smile as he knew you figured it out. He licked his lips lightly before he spoke. “I’m sorry mutant...”   
  
You looked away before sighing lightly as you couldn’t be mad at Hirlde as he had done nothing wrong. But this didn’t stop the bitterness in your throat as you spoke. “Whatever, let’s just get this done and over with that fucking son of a bitch.”   
  
Hirlde nodded quickly as he helped you up and being mindful on how to handle you correctly with your wounds. At first Hirlde was silent but he soon found himself questioning you. Hirlde frowned a little before he spoke as you both were walking; “Are you sure you don’t want me to take you to the jade-”   
  
You huffed at him before you gave him that ‘you’re an idiot’ look. “Hirlde where am I going?”   
  
Hirlde cleared his throat; “The Highblood’s throne room...what does that have-”   
  
You pointed at him shaking a finger. “What does the Highblood normally do to me?”   
  
Hirlde made a face before he flicked his ears down. “Injury you...”   
  
You nodded before patting his head lightly as no one was around. “Right now why would I go to the Jade’s and bug them over little wounds when I’m just going to be back there with their work all undone.”   
  
Hirlde paused before he sighed as what you said was true. “Alright mutant... I apologize-”   
  
You waved a hand at him in a don’t worry about it gesture, though the gesture didn’t seemed to help Hirlde who was getting a company feeling of guilt in his belly as he marched you to possibly his and your death. It wasn’t a long or different walk to the throne room at this point you can find it yourself which was a horrifying thought.   
  
You glanced once or twice at Hirlde before starting to get a sudden nervous feeling. You didn’t know why as everything seemed like clock work but not at the same time. The guards were the same ones who always let you in and the Highblood was the same old prick as always. You clenched your jaw as Hirlde herded you to in front of the Highblood. You sat on your knee’s in front of him. As you felt Hirlde’s hand left your back you waited to hear the doors close.   
  
You relaxed slightly as the doors closed with a dooming thud, but as you sat there as you looked on at the Highblood waiting for him to say something as you thought that Hirlde had left. You found out quickly how wrong you were as the Highblood spoke. “Leave motherfucker!”   
  
The Highblood turned his attention from you to the young blueblood. You turned your attention to Hirlde who was standing there and almost refusing to leave. The poor boy didn’t look past maybe eight or nine sweeps and here he was facing this psychopath. You wondered why he suddenly had a death sentence.   
  
You stared on at the scene it seems you had a choice to make. Do you draw the Highblood’s attention away from the young troll who’s been nothing but kind to you and suffer whatever the fall out is or do you not do anything and know your friends are possibly still safe for now.   
  
When you stop to think about how to stop the Highblood without hurting your friends. This had you hesitated to leap right into the scene getting yourself killed wasn’t going to help this or anyone but nothing came to mind to save Hirlde. The time it took for you to even think of anything Hirlde was plastered onto the wall behind you. The Highblood growled in displeasure before he turned his attention back onto you. You looked eyed wide in horror at him which caused the Highblood to smile. “Now motherfucker where motherfucking were we?”   
  
Unknown to you the couple of adults were standing it the upper part of the throne room they closed there eyes as one spoke. “Go inform Darkleer this plan as failed.” The messenger bowed before jogging away to let Darkleer know what had happened.   
  
Meanwhile Darkleer had been strongly on edge since the meeting and had went to his office to await the news. He knew this was out of character for him. He was a strong loyal blueblood and he was the one who offered there services to the Highblood and served the troll without waver for sweeps. And no matter how much the Highblood changed he served; but Darkleer could see something had to change this time because if he didn’t his fellow brothers and sisters of the blood will be bark-beasts for life.  
  
Darkleer was just tired of it all after sweeps of servitude he needed to bring the Highblood’s *intelligence and sanity back from the Empress. Which a blindsided rebellion as he knew would take the carpet out from right under the trolls feet. Darkleer gave a bitter chuckle it would do that to many highblood’s because without them they were defenseless.   
  
Darkleer stared at the paper work on his desk that he was sitting at now. He looked up at his door as there was a knock on it. Darkleer felt himself tense as he ordered with a gravelly sound. “You may enter...”   
  
As the door open to the messenger Darkleer’s face dropped just the slightest when he did see Hirlde with him. The messenger shook his head, “It’s failed...”   
  
Darkleer sighed heavily. “Report.”   
  
The messenger saluted him. “Everything went to plan but the mutant didn’t take the Highblood’s attention away from herself.” Darkleer’s lips twitched lightly before the messenger asked. “Permission to speak freely Knight-General?”   
  
Darkleer nodded as if bored the messenger spoke choosing his words carefully. “Sir personally she wasn’t given enough time to react. Young Hirlde just stopped listening to the Highblood I don’t think she had time to think of how to react but I’m sure lady Redglare could falsify information on them protecting a blueblood before certainly...”   
  
Darkleer hummed before he leaned back. “We don’t pay you to think vile slither-beast. Go tell Lady Neophyte to meet me in the office and tell the other commanders that we have a meeting in three hours.”   
  
The messenger bowed before walking out to do his job not wanting to get into Darkleer’s bad books. Darkleer sat there till the door closed which is when he shuffled around his paper work just in case so Redglare didn’t see the plan. Not that he didn’t want her too but the plan was a bust it was better for her not knowing of this disgraceful failure.   
  
He didn’t know how much time past as he did so when he looked up at Redglare who just walked through his office door. “You requested my presence Darkleer?”   
  
Darkleer nodded lightly; “Yes, I apologize Lady Neophyte but I was wondering if you had any information of when the heretic’s had protected a higher blood caste troll before?”   
  
Redglare shook her head; “No there hasn’t been an event like that as there hasn’t been an time in which that could happen.” Darkleer wrinkled his nose as he sighed. Redglare questioned him lightly even though her face turned into an unamused scowl. “Why? What are you planning Darkleer...”   
  
Darkleer closed his eyes as he seemed almost defeated. He spoke as it sound there was untamed sorrowed that was barely being held back. “Nothing now it was to see if we couldn’t plan changing something with the heretic’s sentencing but it doesn’t matter now. I apologize for the inconvenience Lady Neophyte.”   
  
Redglare looked at Darkleer before she got the feeling he wasn’t telling her something important. Darkleer seemed to ignore her as he started to get to work again. Redglare sighed as she let what he said go but if he ever began this nervousness again she’d kill him. Redglare turned before she walked out of Darkleer’s office.   
  
As she closed Darkleer's door as she stepped out of his office. His behavior and questions struck up an idea though rather Darkleer knew it or not she was part of the Signless following due to the idea’s of equality. Which if he died would be a heavy below to the cause so if she could pin the evidence on the female mutant instead of the Signless then he and the others could be spared.   
  
Redglare rubbed her chin in thought before a wicked smile appeared on her face. It wasn’t ideal as from what she seen so far as the group and the female mutant goes but when push comes to shove a matesprit and morial will do anything to help keep the other out from slaughter. But theory and practice are to different things.   
  
First thing was she would need to get papers in order and a game plan to confront the Highblood with. If it was one thing she knew about him from years of being his morial his he always jumped at the chance to humiliate his enemies. Redglare turned to the left before heading to the talon-beast room to sent messages.   
  
It took Redglare longer then she thought to get the certain papers she needed. It seemed in her absence the Jade's couldn't find the certain papers she need as she had most of them already as Darkleer had asked for them. Redglare walked from the talon-beasts room to her own room to pick up what she had left before heading to the Highblood’s office. As she walked she shuffled the papers in order and glanced through them. Redglare paused as she found herself in front of the Highblood’s office. Where she knocked on the door. “Highblood, I’m coming in.”   
  
Redglare didn’t wait for any acknowledgment as she walked right into the office. For anyone lesser then her it was a sight to see. The room itself was much like how the Highblood’s bedroom was; it was as dark colors of purple and lighter colored clothes adorn the walls and corners. Behind the Highblood was a window just as big as he was. The corners were stained glass and on the wall opposite to the windows was the massive skull of his lusus he had culled in a once ancient custom of adulthood.   
  
The Highblood himself seemed busy with a letter as evident from the metal writing device in his hand, the ink well in front of him, and the three papers under his hand. The Highblood slowly glanced up at Redglare not looking very impressed. “What motherfucker do you motherfucking want? I’m all up and motherfucking busy with a motherfucking letter to the motherfucking Empress.”   
  
Redglare was undeterred from his mannerism as she stepped up and placed her papers on his desk. “I want to change who’s getting executed Highblood. I want the male mutant free of the execution charges on him.”   
  
The Highblood’s eyes twitched before he snarled at her. Redglare looked at the Highblood who sat at his desk as he snapped the quill in his hand. “And motherfucking why would I motherfucking want those motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking heretics to all motherfucking walk motherfucking free?!”   
  
Redglare glared right back at him as she waved the papers at him. “Because you stupid dolt imagine the power you would control the lowblood’s with knowing there leader was a pet to you or the Empress. It would stop all this fucking war at once! Think of it Highblood when ever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him. Or give him to the Empress so she can publicly have him reduced to a bucket slave either way you kill a mutant and get mutant red for your walls and we end this revolution here before he becomes a martyr for future generations.”   
  
The Highblood and Redglare glanced at each other purple pinning teal before the Highblood gave a wicked smirk the one that had the corners of his lips curl in. The Highblood seemed to point at her before he gave a deep rumble sound. “And this motherfucker is why your my motherfucking morial. All up and motherfucking miracles come out of your motherfucking mouth. I’d motherfucking all up and motherfucking kiss you but motherfucker that be motherfucking wrong to do that to your motherfucking morial.”   
  
Redglare rolled her eyes even though she was sighing in relief on the inside. Redglare laughed as she spoke. “Well I’m glad that you agree to this change of plan then and aren’t as rotted in the think-pan. You free for a double justice of law tonight or you want to finish your paper work for the Empress?”   
  
The Highblood’s nose wrinkled slightly “All up and what motherfucking time is it motherfucker?”   
  
Redglare leaned forward a bit looking outside the Highblood’s window at the moons. “Just after midnight Kurloz.”   
  
The Highblood hummed; “Motherfucker get all motherfucking up and ready to motherfucking have a motherfucking wicked fun within the hour. I’ll motherfucking meet you in my motherfucking throne room.”   
  
Redglare nodded before she bowed as she walked out of the office. As she closed the door however she closed her eyes as she told herself that the ends justify the means.   
  
You sighed heavily as you looked at the small and sad cup of water you had in your hands. It was midnight meal and the bluebloods purposely skipped over you. You hadn’t eaten in two days and you were starving Psiioniic teased you a little with his food but his heart wasn’t in it as he would let you take a bite or two.   
  
But that wasn’t enough to keep your energy up and what made matters worse was you were having nightmare after nightmare of not being able to breathe. You opened your eyes as you heard the bell toll signaling the end of midnight meal. You shifted up onto your feet before moving outside with a little thanks to Psiioniic for the bites of his food. He of course gave an under-sided comment but you took it as you were to tired to think of a come back. You moved to your side of the line for the non-psionic member's and you all were marched going back to the rock field. You made it only so far when you felt someone grab and yank you out of the line.   
  
You hissed in pain as you looked up to see one of the throne guards. Your eyes widen very wide before you shook your head and struggled to get away. “No! No! I’m not going! Let me go! I need to go to work just let me work!” The blueblood more or less manhandled you till you gave up. The blueblood who had a hold of you was disgusted as you begged him just to let you work. You started to weep as your legs crumbled under you. You spoke in thickening sorrow and tiredness. “Please no more... No more...just let me work.”   
  
The blueblood shoved you forward back into the hive. You of course fell forward and whacked your face against the floor as your hands were tied behind your back. The blueblood didn’t give you the chance to even move or get up as he grabbed you by the lead of the chains and dragged you on your back towards the throne room. You had no choice but to submit as the blueblood dragged you but thankfully the floor wasn’t rough or anything so it didn’t rip anything apart like your clothes or skin.   
  
You glanced up a little to see the guard trolls there who were looking at you with frowned faces like you had disappointed them. You looked at your feet as you heard the throne doors open a head of you. When the troll let your lead and let you go in a pool of colorful blood before he stormed out.   
  
You laid there for a moment as you were just to tired and to emotionally fried to deal with whatever the Highblood wanted. You slowly rolled from your back onto your stomach not caring for the blood that was now on your face. It was neither here or there when it came down to it. “You there motherfucker un-motherfucking-tied the motherfucking vermin.”  
  
 You didn’t know who the Highblood spoke to till you felt hands on the binds on the back of your wrists. As soon as they were free you placed your hands under you as you shifted up still refusing to look at the Highblood. The Highblood taunted you a little. “Motherfucking want to play a motherfucking game mutant?”   
  
You pushed your lips together but didn’t give him the satisfaction of words. The Highblood snared after a couple of minutes before he stood up. You stuck to your guns hoping he’d just leave you alone. If you didn’t fight or put up resistance maybe just maybe he’d get bored and leave you alone for a while.   
  
Unfortunately all you did was stir an hornets nest inside the Highblood’s mind. The Highblood hated more then anything was submission. The Highblood moved to you before he leaned down siting on the back of his heels as he grabbed your chin as he dug his nails into your skin slightly causing drips of red blood to trickle onto his hand. “Motherfucker look at me when I motherfucking talk to you motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking witch.”   
  
The Highblood held your chin as you kept your glance away even though his thumb smeared your blood with the others on your face. He snarled as you weren’t playing fair or being fun so he shoved you away back onto the floor as he straighten out and moved back to his throne. You caught yourself from landing back first onto the ground. “If you motherfucking want to motherfucking play like that motherfucker. I’m motherfucking going to have to motherfucking make this all motherfucking interesting.”   
  
The Highblood stared at you before looking at Redglare who looked at him. The Highblood snared before he smirked. “If you don’t motherfucking look at me motherfucker I wouldn’t motherfucking give you the chance to motherfucking save those motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking vermin you motherfucking call a motherfucking unit.”  
  
You whipped your head to look at the Highblood to see if he was playing you. As you looked up at the Highblood and the teal before you looked at surprised as the teal spoke; “ What the Highblood means mutant is if you confess to both accounts of the rebellion your friends will be left alive.”   
  
The Highblood smirked; “but motherfucker you motherfucking have to motherfucking beg for it like the motherfucking bark-beast bitch you motherfucking are. And motherfucking be quick about it motherfucker your motherfucking presences motherfucking annoys me motherfucking vile bitch.”   
  
The teal seemed to close her eyes for a moment as you swallowed heavily before you shifted onto your hands and knees. You bowed as low as you could at the Highblood it killed you to do so but it was all your tired mind could think up after all he has done to you but if it was going to safe your friends and Dolorosa you’d put your pride aside. *“Oh lord, Oh mighty lord I’m begging you please don’t take them from me. Please give me this burden and give me the units blame. I’ll shoulder this load and swallow all the shame. I beg you Lord and Master Highblood please spare my weak, pathetic, worthless friends. Cull me and paint the village’s red so no other does anything this foolish again. I know you don’t care if they’re good or bad but they’re all that I’ve got. Oh Lord, Oh Mighty master Highblood I’m begging you please don’t let them get culled please.”   
  
Redglare looked at you before she turned her head to her morial who hadn’t said a word yet. He was eyeing you as he would one of the Jade’s. Redglare blinked as he smirked before he looked at her. “Leave motherfucker.” Redglare opened her mouth to speak but he snarled at her. “I motherfucking said motherfucking leave!”   
  
Redglare closed her mouth before bowing at him. “I’ll be waiting in your room then for your judgment Highblood. Just make sure you give it to me.”   
  
Redglare moved away out of the doors followed by the blueblood guards. As the doors closed behind her she looked back to see you had a tight face as you rose up and moved till you were sitting in between the Highblood's leg's who was giving an insane grin. When the doors closed shut the two guards sighed. One shook his head; “I pity that female to be forced in a quadrant with him.” The other hummed which caused her to look at the shut doors before stalking away. As she did so she wondered when her morial had lost his way and how she was going to get him back on it.   
  
You meanwhile had kept your head down as everyone left till you were told other wise. “Rise motherfucker.” You rose onto your feet as you went from your spot to kneeling in between the Highblood’s legs from experience then anything. The Highblood smirked and flashed his fangs as he hooked a claw on his pant band tugging them down. “Put that motherfucking mouth to real motherfucking work and I’ll motherfucking accept your motherfucking pathetic motherfucking plea. But you motherfucking better motherfucking make real motherfucking good work to motherfucking make the messiah’s motherfucking sing.”   
  
You screwed up your face as you spoke. “Yes my Lord...”   
  
You closed your eyes sighing lightly as you felt the Highblood grab you by the hair and jerked you forward. “Motherfucking hated motherfucking bitch...” You didn’t say anything as you got to work.   
  
Psiioniic looked through the lines of non-mages for you. It had been hours since a couple of throne guards had taken you away and you still weren’t back yet. Psiioniic’s face twitched lightly before he felt someone yank him out of the line. He looked to see another blueblood instead of Hirlde. “Back to your cell worthless mage.”   
  
Psiioniic flashed his fangs as the blueblood tied his hands together before clipping the lead on. As they walked Psiioniic looked at the blueblood a head of him who was taking him back down to the cell for the day. Psiioniic snared lightly as he wondered where they had taken you or done to you and what happened to that young blueblood who had been more or less taking care of all three of you. Psiioniic stopped thinking about things when the blueblood sighed as he unlocked the cell door. “Get in.”   
  
Psiioniic stepped into the cell before he spun around as the door closed and was locked before he stuck his hands through the slot as the blueblood undid the chains from the cuffs. Psiioniic grunted a little as he rubbed his hands before turning around to move back into the cell. As he shuffled into the cell to see you in the corner with your knee’s tuck into your chest and your head in your knees.   
.  
Psiioniic frowned before he gave a halfhearted smirk as he spoke with a sharp tongue. “You think your tho thpecial don’t you thlurry-bucket.” Psiioniic watched as your head lifted up just a little. “I had to do fucking work all day and you that-”   
  
Psiioniic paused in his sentence as he seen e/c eyes glaze over with wetness. Psiioniic glanced at you some more before he inhaled deeply. His ears flickered down a little as he took a step towards you. You curled up again as if pretending he wasn’t there. It didn’t take more then two seconds for Psiioniic to be in front of you.   
  
When Psiioniic was knelt down in front of you as you trembled this caused Psiioniic’s face to change as he hesitatingly moved his hand to cup your cheek and lifted your head up. Psiioniic spoke with a gentleness meant for a pink quadrant then a black one. “I thought you were thtronger then that...”   
  
As he did he looked at your tear logged face; you wrinkled your face as you suddenly moved forward wrapping your arms around him starting to sob. Psiioniic’s ears pinned back and down as he wrapped his arms around your form as he moved onto his butt so he was sitting on the floor.   
  
Psiioniic rubbed your back lightly as he rested his head on yours. He didn’t know how long he sat there but long enough that you sighed on him as his shirt was soaked in places from you crying. He tried to comfort you with a little bit of hate talk. “You look ugly ath thhit when you cry.”   
  
You gave a whining sad laugh. “You’re face is always ugly looking, I think that is what was the blueblood repellent.”   
  
Psiioniic scoffed into a smirk as he kissed the crown of your head lightly. “I hate you thtupid female.”   
  
You seemed to pull closer to him sighing. “I hate you too you lisping bastard.”   
  
Psiioniic huffed before he destroyed the mood by pushing you off him before brushing himself off. You squawked at him as you landed onto the stone ground. Psiioniic laughed at you as he hissed. “Pathetic wiggler...”   
  
You huffed before smiling and moving to kick him. You and Psiioniic horsed around and even dragged Dolorosa into the mess when she was escorted to the cell for the day. You looked at both Dolorosa and Psiioniic who had tried to lift your spirits in there own way which made you hurt even more. But even though they didn’t know what had happened to you it was reassuring to see that you made the right choice.  
  
In the days to follow Psiioniic seen that you weren’t called to the throne room anymore or did Hirlde ever come back. What did happen was you both were switched from the rock fields to the execution field to set up the stage and pillars. Psiioniic was enraged at first the sick fuck was rubbing it in both your faces about everyone's impending death.   
  
So naturally he took it out on you but you seemed to have a somber mood wash over you. Your comments lacked bite and your temper seemed lacking. He could tell you hated him still from how you acted but it was if someone pulled your plug. This generally pulled Psiioniic’s plug as well since it had to be hateful but when it was one sided when one started thinking about ones own mortally.   
  
At the moment though Psiioniic shifted the beam down from the wagon as you moved tightening the beams together with the wrench. He ignored the fact he was building the execution stage as he worked because if he didn’t he was going to lose it. So instead he paid attention to you and even would horse around a little as he wiggled the beam you were on. Psiioniic was rather impressed that you could hold on and even continue to work even though you snapped at him. “If you have time to fucking horse around you demented piece of shit you have time to pass me another beam.”   
  
Psiioniic scoffed lightly; “Going to deny a dying troll fun? You’re tho heartlethth thhame Rotha can thee it ath thhe would tho choothe me.”   
  
Psiioniic laughed as he dodged the wrench that came flying at him. “Don’t make me come down there and beat your skinny ass.”   
  
Psiioniic stuck out his tongue and buzzed it at you though all the fun was cut short by the blueblood’s watching however. A quick whip at both you and Psiioniic had you back to work and you both did find a little of a reprieve when one or both of you would go to get bolts or more beams.   
  
You and Psiioniic were silent as you both walked the trail-way to collect more items. It was comfortable silence even more so as you could hear the wild life around you both. It felt for a fleeing moment like you all were traveling and not enslaved. Psiioniic felt lethargic as he walked he blinked into present as he heard you call him. “Pie?”   
  
Psiioniic looked down at you as you hadn’t called him that in months. “What?”   
  
You looked up at him before looking away at the road ahead of you. “Please if anything were to happen to me look after Dolorosa for me.”   
  
Psiioniic opened his mouth before closing it as he shook his head. He looked up at the night sky as he hooked his arms over his head. “Don’t I alwayth?”  
  
 He didn’t see it but you smirked. “Yeah I guess you do...” You paused in your answer before you spoke again this time though he thought he could hear the ache in it. “I hate you so much.”   
  
Psiioniic looked down at you before looking back up. He smiled as he answered you though there was no emotions of hate in his voice. “I hate you too.”  
  
 You both didn’t say anything else for most of the night. The hammering and the crackle of the psionic’s were more then enough. Psiioniic and the other trolls working on the stage were calling it a day but you sat on the partly finished stage running your hands down the wooden boards. Your fingers traced the claw marks and where there was faded blood splatter. Psiioniic looked at you; “Y/n come on it’th time to go back in.”   
  
You nodded and slid down to follow Psiioniic but of course just before you both could go to the food hall you were led away. You sighed lightly as they tied your hands behind your back and bounded Psiioniic’s. As they led you both neither of the bluebloods said a word as they marched you both to the throne room doors for the first time in weeks.   
  
As the doors opened the throne room looked different as that teal blood you had been seeing was standing beside the Highblood. You frowned your brows in a sad motion before you stepped into the room. The Highblood watched as everyone was grouped together for the last time beside him Redglare stood with her work face mask on.   
  
The Highblood looked at her from the corner of his eye as something about her seemed off to him. His morial seemed unlike herself almost as if this was causing her sadness. The Highblood made a mental note to have a feeling’s jam with her as he barked at you just before you knelt down with your friends. “Motherfucking front and center motherfucking vermin.”   
  
The Highblood licked his lips in a smirk as you knelt in front of him looking down at the floor. Your hands were tied behind your back as you had this almost calming look to you. The Highblood hoped not for long as he wanted to see if you cried red tears. The Highblood honked out in a chuckle as he spoke again. “Motherfucking miracles all up and motherfucking in this place motherfuckers. My wicked bitch tits here all up and motherfucking has good motherfucking news on your motherfucking executions.”   
  
The Highblood looked at Redglare who stepped up as the others looked at her. She had closed her eyes as she did so. “There has been a change in the execution sentencing. The female mutant, Y/n has... Taken responsibility in the rebellion that transpired in the hive during the change of seasons but not just that but she has branded herself as the soul starter of the rebellion as she was the one who has the red threaded cloak matching the description from the posters. So under the Empress’s law you four are hear by seen as only conspirator which is only sentence by servitude.”   
  
Everyone but Signless gasped but he instead looked at you mouthing the word why. You looked behind you a little as red met e/c eyes. You gave the tiniest of smiles at them as they seen you look so very tired, it was something they had never seen from you before. You spoke so softly it seemed out of place because of were they were and what situation they were in. “Because I’m thinking of the greater good... And this is the greatest good I can do for all of you.” You scoffed as your smile got a little bit bigger as tear’s welled up in your eyes.. “Besides it’s my job as Paladin of the Sufferer to protect my unit and family... right?”   
  
Redglare felt the ping of regret in her blood-pusher. It wouldn’t have to be one out of five if only the other blueblood’s had listened but it was water under the bridge at this point as she figured out Darkleer’s plan a little to late. The Highblood without a second thought dismissed the group in separate cells for the night but she would change that. Darkleer had appeared just as the group was being taken out. She nodded at him as he bowed his head. The Highblood laughed thinking the head bow was for him. Redglare sighed lightly before the Highblood grabbed her attention. “What’s motherfucking wrong motherfucking bitch tits?”   
  
Redglare rolled her eyes. “Work I have been here so long I wondered if I’ve gotten anymore information on Mindfang.”   
  
The Highblood hummed softly from the back of his throat as he slouched into the throne chair. “What motherfucking else? You motherfucking couldn’t motherfucking take your motherfucking eye off the male and female mutant.”   
  
Redglare shook her head. “Pity, I guess she reminds me of her a little but remind me that I’ve got the finalized paper work for her execution and your deal to keep the others in servitude...” Redglare continued on talking to the Highblood who had a strange twinkle in his eye not that she noticed. What Redglare didn’t know was how far the Highblood had gone.

Part 5  
  
You meanwhile had been dragged back into your cell before being thrown into it without any further of a thought after the Highblood wanted one more private viewing of you in another chamber. Thankfully all he wanted was to rough you up a bit nothing that had to do with a bucket. You shifted to the wall before leaning your head against the wall of the cell. Your eyes were closed as you gave a calming deep sigh. You couldn’t deny the fact you were scared but you were happy you got to see your friends and lover one last time.   
  
You hoped your friends were okay and you hoped Dolorosa would forgive you for the selfishness. You pulled your knee’s up thinking about her and imagining her. You heard the dungeon door swing open and the sounds of boots kicking the stone floors. Your only opened your eyes when the steps and the torched lightly stopped in front of your cell door.   
  
You first gave an tired look up before as surprised one. You shifted lightly seeing red eyes which caused you to jolt up from your sitting position. You looked from Signless to the blueblood who was surprisingly Darkleer. Darkleer glanced at you causing you to stay where you were as he opened the cell door. Signless gave you a brief smile as he shuffled into the cell before Darkleer closed it behind him and before he left Darkleer eyed your shirtless form. You rubbed the back of your head lightly and mumbled. “The Highblood...”   
  
Darkleer sighed as he spoke. “Stay there mutant I will find you another one.” You nodded before he walked away. You stopped rubbing your hair as your attention was pulled to Signless who was staring at you. You smiled before you moved a little over to him before pushing at his back some; much to Signless’s displeasure.   
  
He stumbled a little as you laughed. “Well don’t be a bump on a log and sit down. I thought I was going to be by myself tonight. I’m so happy that your here...”   
  
Signless opened his mouth to speak but you didn't let him too as you kept pushing him to the hay you had down before moving back to the cell door. Signless huffed as he slid onto his butt. You reminded him of a wind storm as you were here one minute then gone the next but most of all nothing seemed to stop you. Which of course concerned him greatly well the whole thing did.   
  
Signless looked up at you for a change you didn’t have a shirt but you still wore a sphere harass. As he stared at your back he could see something he never did before among the scars and wounds you had a strong back. Your back as he looked at it seemed as if it bared the weight of almost the world on them. You turned your head once he spoke. Signless didn’t even know he said anything before it was to late. “How are you...so strong Y/n? Aren’t you scared?”   
  
Signless watched the expression on your face and eyes you had changed much since he last remembered. Your eyes wrinkled with kindness and almost pity before you spoke with that knowing smile and a chuckle. “I’m down right terrified but I’m only strong when I have to be Signless. If I let someone die again when I can stop it then I am no better then the ones who are doing the killing. I can’t lose someone who I care for again.”   
  
Signless looked down as you shifted from the cell door to beside him on the ground. He was thinking how could he let you trade your life for his but you seemed to speak as if you could read his mind. “Easily, very easily... I need you to take care of the others for only you can lead them as you do now.” Signless looked down at you as you leaned your head against his shoulder. He didn’t get to say anything again as you spoke up. “Tell me what you see when you close your eyes Signless?”   
  
Signless smiled a little as he sat there with your warmth radiating off his shoulder.Your question took him back way before you were all caught and even before you and Dolorosa were caught the first time around. You both would sit side by side as you asked him what his dreams were as it was a way to calm and ease a trouble mind. Signless spoke so softly it wasn’t past a whisper. " When I close my eyes I see a world in which all shades live together in peace. Where blood was simply blood and all of us are equal...and a place where death isn’t present... I see you and Psiioniic fighting as Mother is holding a grub as she tries to stop you both short of hitting each other. I see Disciple scaring a small group of wigglers as they run to me as she plays with them...”   
  
You and Signless sat there what felt like hours as he spoke about his dreams and what he seen the world could be like. You only shifted apart when an olive blur tackled you down onto the stone floor. You thrashed out of panic before you started in good fun as you figured out it was Disciple from the amount of hair on your face and the claws that were digging into your skin.   
  
You were ‘saved’ by Signless who pries Disciple off you as Darkleer was calling for you since he was holding a slave shirt for you to put on. You got up and walked over taking the shirt with a smile.As you pulled on the shirt Darkleer went to move out of the cell door way when you grabbed onto Darkleer’s arm causing him to look at you. “Thank you...for everything Darkleer...”   
  
Darkleer clenched his jaw lightly before bowing his head. “I’ll be back for the Sufferer and the olive blood in a bit mutant.” You nodded as you let go of his arm so he could leave. Darkleer stepped away from you and the cell only to shake his head as he walked away.   
  
The moment you found he was far enough away you just sat down only to be knocked flat by Disciple again. You chuckled a little but stopped as you heard her sniffle. You frowned before moving slightly up as you palmed away her tears as Signless watched of course. You mumbled her name lightly in concern.“Disciple...”   
  
Disciple grips you tighter as she whispered in your ear. It was full of sorrow and desperation. “Why Y/n mew’re going to die don’t mew get that...”   
  
You stroke Disciple's hair and neck as you spoke. “And let my kitty friend and bestest meowiral get hurt? Nev-fur.”   
  
Disciple gave a sad laugh before your cat puns had help a little. You pushed your face against Disciple’s lightly in a face rub before you could hear a little inhuman chirp sound from her. You knowing you can’t purr like they do at to resort to a laughable tactic. “Purr, purr... Feel better purr.”   
  
As you spoke you heard Signless scoff in away to hide his laughter. Disciple chuckled as you were making her feel a little better. You glanced at Signless who made a real deep morial purr for Disciple as he gestured you to shift closer to him. It made you laugh as Disciple found herself sandwiched between you and Signless. She laughed finally. “A warm mutant morial sandwich attack mewr both horrible!”   
  
Disciple purred loudly as both you and Signless papped and shooshed her. Signless nuzzled into her face and stroke her horns just at the base well you nuzzled your face into her opposite shoulder and massaged her lower back and tickled the spots just below each of her grub scars. Of course Disciple started to purr unable to keep herself from doing it but her purr wasn’t a chest rumbling one this time. No it was purely throat made as you could hear the hum of it as your ear was pressed up against her back.   
  
It was soothing to hear Disciple purr it reminded you greatly of a cat normally but at times like this it was a steady hum. One that would make you sleepy if you knew it or not. You hadn’t had a nap with her in a long time since all this happened anyways. You shifted lightly as you seen Signless taking up your slack to keep Disciple in that haze and blissful state and as long as you kept a hold on her it was okay you knew Disciple wouldn’t leave.  
  
 You gave a soft sigh as you nuzzled your face into her back set on having a nap. It wasn’t long before you were off to sleep with the rumble from Disciple and Signless’s purrs and the feeling of safety. Neither trolls noticed however you had fallen asleep till Signless looked at you as he heard a sleepy slurred chirp come from you when Disciple stopped purring.   
  
He watched a bit surprised as Disciple started to purr again but this time it vibrated from her chest. As she moved pulling you into her arms and more or less using you as her blanket. Signless glanced at you as you seem settle back down into her arms falling back into a full sleep. He glanced at you both before sighing as he was left the only one up.   
  
It always perplexed him how you both could very literally start napping anywhere but Signless thinks that he got it now. It wasn’t really because you both were tired it was a closeness not many could share though he and Disciple did but he didn’t like to nap. He could see how you both were wrapped around each other it was all to clear.   
  
He gave a sad smile before he started to run his hand through Disciple’s hair as you both had a nap. It was a heartbreaking to watch but there was nothing he could do. Signless didn’t know how long he sat there for but he looked up as someone knocked on the cell bar door.   
  
The blueblood smiled at him. “Darkleer asked me to come fetch you and the olive blood mutant. I have to go get your leads but would you mind waking them up I won’t be long.”   
  
Signless frowned as he bowed his head. “Yes of course thank you for understanding.” The blueblood’s smile faltered a little as he turned to go get the chains he needed. Signless sighed as he shook Disciple's arm a little. “Beloved, beloved come get up.”   
  
Disciple hummed before gripping you tighter as she stretched. “Mmm five more minutes love...”   
  
Signless frowned as he licked his lips. “No we need to get up or they’ll come in here and rip us apart. Come on Disciple...”   
  
Signless brushed her face lightly with his hands as Disciple let you go as she rubbed her eyes. You being let go hummed and curled up away from them a little seeming to slowly wake up yourself but Disciple seemed to sober up as the cell door opened suddenly.   
  
You on the other hand sat up rubbing your eyes with a yawn. Signless looked up at the gentle blueblood who was holding the leads. Signless help Disciple up before he walked over to the blueblood who was clipping in on his cuffs. Disciple followed suit next though you seemed to walk as far as the door before standing there with your eyes close.   
  
Signless thought for a moment you were asleep standing up till you opened your eyes as the blueblood shook your arm. You looked from the blueblood to Signless and Disciple who looked at you as you gave them a sleepy looking smile. Disciple had to force herself not to cry as she stood there. You hummed as the gentle blueblood stood there letting you say your final goodbyes. “Mmm see you both later?”   
  
Signless’s face tighten a little not from anger or disgust but sorrow. He spoke for both of them; “Yeah Y/n we’ll see you tomorrow I promise...”   
  
You nodded by dipping your head before you looked at Disciple. “Love you.”   
  
Disciple gave a huffed sound as she spoke. “Love mew too Y/n.”   
  
You gave her a kiss on the cheek before you shuffled a bit back from the door as the blueblood closed it feeling it was enough farewells. He tugged at there leads gently. “Let’s go...”   
  
Signless nodded as he started to walk. He looked back one more time to see your face pressed against the bars watching them go with a sad sleepy frowned look. It was the one image that he was sure would haunt him for the rest of this sweeps. You yawned loudly before moving away from the cell door and stretching.   
  
You were trying to wake yourself because this was a dangerous place to fall asleep by yourself but not only that you felt cold. All the warmth you had felt was as if it got suddenly sucked away. You moved back to where Signless was sitting. You smile a bit as it still felt a tad warm. You sniffled lightly as you curled up with your legs to your chest set on waiting for Dolorosa and Psiioniic to come back.   
  
You dozed a little as you waited it wasn’t till you heard a stick on the bars that you felt yourself become fully awake. You shifted from your warm spot a little as you watched a blueblood come into dark like focus from a cell away. You smothered a yawn as you stood up to greet Psiioniic as you noticed the glowing red and blue eyes.   
  
However as your cell door opened you got the feeling Psiioniic wasn’t as pleased to see you as you were him. You smiled at him a little bit seeing if that work but if anything it made him worse as his scowl seemed to get deeper as did the glare in his eyes.   
  
You straightened at him as he was uncuffed and unchained as he was more or less pushed into the cell before it was closed behind him. The blueblood snared at the pair of you before he walked away. The moment after the blueblood walked away you were whacked in the face rather hard by Psiioniic. He snarled at you as you glared at him holding your cheek and not a heartbeat longer he was on you. His hands were around your throat not hard but enough. As he spoke it was a choppy rumbling sound to it. “You thtupid fucking pail thlut!”   
  
Your face turned into a fury as you whacked him back across his face. “Simple minded freak!”   
  
You and Psiioniic glared at each other before you both rammed into each other starting a fight and taking off clothes. But your fight didn’t last very long as it ended like how it always did as of late with a withered shouts of anger, claws, and the splashing of fluid. You sighed as you were pinned under Psiioniic who was panting at your shoulder.   
  
You should be pushing him off but he tensed as you felt him inch his hips again before more fluid flooded you. You knew you’d have to wait it out till he was done but that didn’t mean you couldn’t harass him a little. You gave a scoff, “Done already? How disappointing, no wonder Rosa chose me.”   
  
Instead of a hasty remark back you got a breathless laugh in your ear. “You’re thuch a thlut. You protetht all you want I heard you moan my name bitch.”   
  
You chuckled as you rolled your head to the side. “Your hearing things I can assure you. Those voices must be playing tricks on you freak.”   
  
Psiioniic just hummed lightly against your ear as he bore his full weight on you. You laid there till you felt his nose against your neck sniffing lightly. You having enough being his lay mat moved your hands to push him off. Psiioniic smirked as his psionic’s wrapped and pinned your hands back causing you to shout. “Let me go you dolt! I’m not your fucking lay mat!”   
  
You started to kick and try to wiggle out from under him. Psiioniic snickered at you till you whacked your head off of his causing him to dispel his psionics and giving you a chance to kick him off you. You get a lucky shot at his ribs with your knee which he groaned as he rolled off you. You knew that didn’t hurt him he was being an asshole which you voiced at him.“Asshat.”  
  
 You spat at him as you get up seeing a mess down there. You grab Psiioniic's shirt before cleaning off then throwing it on his face causing him to growl in annoyance. He barked at you even though he put on the wet shirt. “Bitch.”   
  
You grin at him after putting your shirt back on. “Freak.”   
  
You both stare at each other before you laugh and settle down beside him. Psiioniic snares lightly though you caught for a moment a smug smile as he pushed you away. You didn’t say anything as you kept rolling onto him just to bug him after a couple of minutes he gave up though you could hear the roughness in his voice; as his hand came up and laced itself in your hair. “Thtubborn moo-beatht.”   
  
You didn’t say anything as you laid there with him. It was a warm quiet for a bit as you both laid there side by side but finally you spoke up. “You’re suppose to fry me alive you know.”   
  
Psiioniic who had been dozing a little spoke up. “Hmm I thhould but your not the one that’th going to hurt her.”   
  
You hummed a little as he rolled off and beside you. You both laid there a little before you rolled over a bit onto him and tugged the tag on his ear. You spoke to gently for the words that came out of your mouth. “I hate you, you stupid egotistic prick.”   
  
Psiioniic gave a smirk as he lifted a hand and tugged at your hair. “I hate you too thtupid mutant.”   
  
You smiled before laying on his arm a little. You both spoke about little things but mostly you did as you told Psiioniic how Signless and Disciple were. You both looked up from each other to the cell as a stick on the bars were a warning that a guard was coming. You looked at Psiioniic before giving him a sad smile. “Time’s up...”   
  
Psiioniic moved to say something then a bark from the door spoke for him. “Mage time’s up let’s go. Let’s make this easy as I don’t want to use the spray.” Psiioniic glared before you shoved his shoulder pushing him up. “Come on you dumb shit.”   
  
Psiioniic growled at you as you very literally man-handled him into chains and out of the cell door being a good spade as you were, since he knew that you knew he hated being man-handled like cattle.   
  
As the cell door closed however all that disappeared as he looked down at you as you stood there with a undecipherable look. It felt as if his blood-pusher was going to burst into pieces as you gave him a lazy smile. “See you soon...and this time don’t break your promise dumb-ass.”   
  
Psiioniic forced a smile; “Never to thoon bitch.” Psiioniic then stumbled forward as his lead was yanked as they took him to another cage for the night as they did he looked down. He hurt as they all did but he was losing was a spade, the one person he hated as easy as breathing. If he felt like this he couldn’t imagine what Disciple or more importantly Dolorosa was feeling. This was wrong, so very wrong...   
  
You watched as the blueblood took Psiioniic away and there was only one person left that you hadn’t seen. You stood there for a couple of minutes before you started to move hay down to cover some of the wet spots from earlier. You moved again this time tidying up the pile of hay to sleep if you found any tonight. After a bit of moving and fluffing up you looked up from your spot to the cell door when you heard the cell door open.   
  
You smiled a little only for it to fall a little to see Dolorosa looking down and away from you. You glance at Darkleer who was giving you a stone face look. You bowed your head in a little thanks as he closed the door after taking off Dolorosa’s chains. You stepped up a bit to her before licking your lips that were suddenly dry. Dolorosa looked almost a shell of her former self as she wasn’t the confident, proud, or driven woman you fell in love with.   
  
You were worried something bad happened to her which caused you to speak up lightly even though it was stuttered. “R-Rosa? What’s wrong did something happen?”   
  
Dolorosa gave a bitter laugh which had you frown. “Yes of course my matesprit is going to be culled and she thinks that I won't be upset about it...”   
  
You suddenly pull away a little and become almost like a punished child. You were pouting and tucked into yourself a little. You offered an apology to see if that would make it better but sadly it didn’t if anything it made it worse. Dolorosa snapped her glaze to you as she shouted at you. You had never seen her so angry before it had you shrink a little on the spot. “You’re sorry?! Sorry isn’t going to bring you back! Sorry isn’t going to save you, you stupid stubborn flushed idiot!”   
  
Dolorosa hands suddenly shot out as she started to shake you but instead of pushing her away or saying anything you let her do it. You mumbled another apology to her this time having the desired affect you wanted. Dolorosa’s ears flickered before her face changed but you didn’t see to what as she suddenly pulled you into her as her legs gave out. You moved down with her as she cradled you in her lap as she wept. You were being abused and there was nothing she could do as it was all just to keep her son and everyone else safe. “Y/n stop please you-”   
  
You shushed her softly as you lifted a hand on her cheek. “Rosa please don’t... I’m willing to die if that means you don’t have to lose Signless. I’d give up earth and everything if it was to keep you all safe.”   
  
That meant nothing to her at the moment as she didn’t want to lose you. It hurt your heart to watch her like this so you did the only thing you thought of. You took her head in your hands and kissed her as tenderly but as passionately as you could. As you both parted from the kiss you spoke in hushed breaths. “It’s not your fault none of this is. I promised you, I would never make you choose between me or Signless if anything were ever to happen. I can’t let you watch Signless die because a mother should never watch her son die. Rosa right now in this moment and even after I don’t regret choosing this or you. So please my love, my heart don’t ask me to undo this not when this is our final moments.”   
  
Dolorosa went to say something but you didn’t give her the chance too. You silenced her with a kiss even though your hands started to tremble on her face. Dolorosa stared at you as she kissed you back she looked at your closed eyes. She wanted to ask why you were trying to put a front up for her even though you trembled.   
  
The feelings between you two changed as you broke away to breathe. You pushed up against her as you moved your hands from her face. You and Dolorosa were flushed against each other causing Dolorosa to look down and away as she couldn’t meet your glaze. Dolorosa suddenly felt your one hand on her shoulder as your other reached up and stroked her cheek before lifting her chin up.   
  
Your face was so close that when she looked into your e/c eyes she could see much more emotion then she thought she would find. Wrapped up in those e/c eyes she love was your kindness, sympathy, concern but most of all uncertainty, sorrow, and fear. Dolorosa must have made a face as you spoke not above a whisper. “Close your eyes...”   
  
Dolorosa didn’t get to say anything as her heart started to begin to pound in her chest as she savored your fingers on her cheeks as they felt warm and full of life. She could feel your mingled breaths and she knew what was next. She would remember the feeling and warmth of your lips on hers. This kiss unlike so many others you had was silent, deep, and full like a bottomless pit that drowned both of her and your fears and anxiety.   
  
Dolorosa felt as if you both seemed to melt into each other to the point she could feel your heart beat in time with hers. For a moment your lips pulled back from hers and she heard you take a soft breath then the kiss was deepen again it felt almost like you both were searching for something deep inside each others hearts. Both her hands and yours gripped where and what they could as your back was on the stone floor from Dolorosa pushing you down. You moved on instinct and moved your legs loosely around her hips. You both just stared at each other.   
  
The sound of your heartbeats pounding in her chest and yours. You wanted nothing more then to tell her that this was all just a horrible dream, that you both still had time left but more then that you wanted to ask her about her dream. That even though you are giving up your existence that she could one day have that dream. The only thing you knew as the sun itself was that you would have one thing no other troll would have from her; which is her heart. You had her heart and you were never giving it back.   
  
As you both laid there staring Dolorosa huffed lightly in the most powerful and overwhelming feeling of the moment. You watched as she seem to struggle to talk, to get out what she was thinking. You would have found the humor in silencing the older troll up but not at the moment. You gave pity to her as you pressed a finger to her lips. You spoke in a hushed voice filled with love and devotion. “Show me what you want to say Rosa...”   
  
Dolorosa blinked as jade colored tears started to fall. Her ears pinned back and down as her hands intertwined with yours pinning them down as she gave you a searing kiss. You kissed her back in equal emotion as your hands tighten in hers. You both thrown each other into the ultimate expression of passion and love. Your body's mingled best they could in that cold unforgiving cell.   
  
Dolorosa got what you couldn’t say to her as both seemed to flip around so she was on the bottom. You showed her through your touches and sounds your emotions. Every grunt, welt, and gentle bite mark was your devotion to her. Every time you chanted her name was your way of saying I’m flushed for you. Every touch and kiss was an expression of your undying love for her. Every nuzzle into her neck and bop of your forehead against hers was your sorrow of having to leave her.   
  
But she wasn’t alone as you got what she wasn’t saying. Dolorosa knew you accepted all of what she was; from the now loosen cage around her heart to the clouded judgment. Her hands and legs that held you up and caged you in close to her body that she was so afraid that you would just disappear and leave her all alone again. Her hands running through your hair and the kisses on your lips was to state her claim on your heart and soul. Her panting and soft sounds against your neck and your body was her way of saying I’m flushed for you.   
  
The passion and feelings kept transforming through the both of you till it all boiled over with a gasp, a growl, and sound of fluid dripping. You both laid there for a moment collecting yourselves. Dolorosa’s weight was comforting as again you were under her but this time with a little bit of hay stuck in your hair. You gave a weak chuckle as you moved your hand up pulling some of the straw out of her hair. “If the others could see you they’d die of shock.”   
  
Dolorosa shifted onto her arms as she moved her hand doing the same for you. “Well what do you say Y/n...? The stones calling the camp fire black?”   
  
You laughed at her. “It’s the pot calling the kettle black.”   
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly as she smiled before she frowned as you started to wiggle under her lightly. Dolorosa tried to sound annoyed but it didn’t make it to her voice what did was almost a teasing like sound in her voice. “What are you trying to do now?”   
  
You huffed under her a little. “To move because unlike you, your not the one dripping with freezing cold bright jade and yellow fluids.”   
  
Dolorosa blinked a little as she looked down as indeed you were laying it a rather big puddle of yellowish jade genetic material. Dolorosa scoffed a bit as she sighed. “I’m going to have to have a word with Psiioniic about keeping his hands off you.”   
  
You hummed at her; “You can try but I doubt he’d listen.”   
  
Dolorosa’s lips twitched lightly in a small smirk before she moved off you. You moved following her as you sighed before wiping yourself off with some material that Dolorosa past you. Dolorosa fiddled with her shirt and her pants a little before sitting down before straightening your clothes on you. You chuckled at him as you both settled against the wall of the cell. You were going to coach Dolorosa into your lap when she moved onto it so you didn’t need &nbspto say anything as you found her laying her head in your lap.   
  
You had to laugh a little at her before she gave you a slight annoyed look. You curled your fist to cover the laugh with a cough as your other hand patted her head and hair lightly. You didn’t know how long you both were like that but long enough that you could feel the cold stones digging into your back as you sat up with Dolorosa’s head in your lap. Her head was pressed against your stomach as she clung to you. You couldn’t stop your hand from weaving itself into her hair brushing the clumps of hair that were still skewed from the love making. Your toes brushed against her grub scars as you flexed them a little.   
  
You heard Dolorosa huff suddenly but it wasn’t a pleasured one. It was a wet sounding one as she tried to hide away from you. You huffed at her gently; “Close your eyes Rosa...”   
  
Rosa hummed it almost sounded like a whine to her which was why she questioned you. “Why...?”   
  
You smiled at her. “Just do it! Close your eyes for me I promise I wouldn’t tickle you. Mate’s honor!”   
  
You raised the girl guide scout promise gesture to which Dolorosa closed her eyes unknowingly for you as she could hear you as you spoke. “Nice and tight?” Dolorosa hummed in a yes. “What do you see?”   
  
Dolorosa frowned as she felt your steady hand stroking her hair. “Darkness...”   
  
You laughed to Dolorosa it was a rather sweet sound; “Really? Look harder... I see the cold grass from the meadow we laid out in... I can feel the soft flowers under my finger tips. What do you see?”   
  
Dolorosa opened a eye before looking up at you seeing your eyes were closed as well. Dolorosa sighed before letting herself imagine for the moment playing this game with you. “I see... A crook tree the one I used to bring Signless and Disciple too as small grublings. I feel the breeze against my clothes and I feel your warmth keeping me from getting to cold.”   
  
Dolorosa relaxed a little as you spoke; “Look up and tell me what you see?”   
  
Dolorosa did as in her minds eye to see a galaxy of stars from a mixture of her memories. “I see a beautiful night sky that’s blanketed with so many stars in all different colors...”   
  
You hummed; “Beautiful? Well the stars must be jealous of you then.”   
  
Dolorosa chuckled against you. “Flatterer...”   
  
You smirked despite yourself. “I aim to please...”   
  
Dolorosa nuzzled into you as your fingers rubbed and pressed the spots on her neck that calmed her. Dolorosa heard you open your mouth but what came out wasn’t what she was prepared for. You sung loudly as she was stuck in what she had imagined. *“My love, oh my love can you hear me calling you from the plains up above. It’s you my love that must live and stay while I must go and go away. The winter’s gone my love and all the flowers are calling back to this plain. So come back to those meadows where we laid, I’ll be there in the sunshine of night or in the darkness of day. Even if I am dead as I well maybe in our dreams will be warm and sweeter then this plain can be. I’ll wait my love, oh my love I will wait until you come calling for me.”   
  
Dolorosa couldn’t moved as you leaned and curled up around her pressing your head against her crown. You spoke so thick as she felt wet drops on her hair which caused her to burst into silent tears. “Rosa if you ever feel alone or scared just look up at the sky and remember our meadow... all you have to do is imagine me there...I’ll be there waiting for you...”   
  
Dolorosa gripped your pants as she wept in your lap. You both closed your eyes and strained to commit this to memory the feeling of this overwhelming love; so that even in your final hour and her dark times that you both would never forget this love. For the rest of the night you both held onto each other as if either of you let go one would disappear and praying that night would never come.   
  
But time stops for no one, you suddenly turned your head from it’s spot on Dolorosa’s arm. The echos of steel on stone rattled the dungeon block. The time had come for your final departure. You moved to get up but Dolorosa held you back as she wrapped her arm around your body.   
  
You looked at her before leaning down and kissing her forehead. Your warm lips brushed her cooler skin before you moved this time getting away from her. “It’s going to be alright Rosa...”   
  
You moved so you were standing by the cell door as you knew blueblood’s didn’t like to wait. Dolorosa shifted up as you gave a small smile as the blueblood’s came into view. Dolorosa looked to see Darkleer with two other bluebloods. The two bowed there head slightly out of respect as Darkleer started to fish out his keys for the cell. You glanced at Darkleer who looked wrong. You summoned up what courage you could and spoke as he undid the cell door. “Good night Darkleer.”   
  
Darkleer didn’t say anything to you as you watched him look at you instead of around you. You watched as Darkleer gave you a natural face before he beckoned you with his hand to move forward which had you frown and give him a sad smile. As you went to move out of the cell when Dolorosa’s arms locked around you and pulled you back to her. She shook her head as you could feel her head bury itself into the side of your neck.   
  
This had you placed your hands on her arms as you looked at Darkleer and the two trolls. You pleaded at him to give you time to get her off by the look on your face. Darkleer sighed lightly which you took as your time to try. “Rosa... Please don’t make this any harder then it is... You have to let me go or Signless will die. You can’t let your son die Maryam...”   
  
Dolorosa shook her head as she clung to you harder. “He wouldn’t and you wouldn’t either! They’ll have to cull both of us because I’m not letting you go! Please don’t ask this of me Y/n. Please my Dearest don’t...” You clenched your eyes shut before you started to take her hands away. You tried your hardest to get Dolorosa to let you go but it didn’t work she refused too which was in the bluebloods stepped in and pried you from her.   
  
Dolorosa shouted in erupted sorrow and anger. You were guided to Darkleer from the other who when back to help with Dolorosa who had fallen to her knees as the other troll held her. You looked at Darkleer who looked from you to her before he gave a tiny nod which you moved from Darkleer side as he let you say one more good bye.   
  
You stood in front of her before you knelt a little down as you kissed Dolorosa hard. You both closed your eyes as jade and colorless tears drip down your faces. As you pulled away you both were panting which caused you to press a hand against her cheek as if memorizing her face one last time. You licked your lips; “I love you, Dolorosa Maryam... Don’t ever forget that.”   
  
You moved your hand away as you pulled back from her; Dolorosa cried out your name as Darkleer took you away. “Y/n... Y/n! Don't leave me! Please dearest don't leave me all alone...” You followed him forcing yourself not to look behind you as Dolorosa sat there screaming and crying your name having to watch as he took you away.   
  
You closed your eyes as you both turned the corner where Darkleer stopped. Tears flowed faster as you stood there no matter how much you sniffled and tried to stop the flow of tears. You moved your hands up wiping them as your breath hitched. You felt a cold hand on your shoulder. “Come mutant...” You nodded as Darkleer led you away. It was a rather silent walk as he led you to two big metal doors. Just outside them you could hear the shouts of trolls. Darkleer had stopped you as he turned and started to undo the chains on your hands and feet.   
  
As Darkleer uncuffed you looked at the doors before you licked your lips in a nervous action. You felt compelled to talk. “Hey Darkleer?”   
  
Darkleer hummed lightly at you. “Yes mutant?”   
  
Darkleer glanced at you for a moment to see you had such a painful look on your face. “I kinda lied to the Highblood...”   
  
Darkleer frowned; “With what mutant?”   
  
You turned your head to look at him. “I regret one thing... I regret not saving young Hirlde... I wish I was a bit faster to react then maybe he would have been alive.” Darkleer didn’t say a word as you spoke again as the doors opened. “You know he was the strongest out of all of us.”   
  
Darkleer closed his eyes before nodding. “Yes he was mutant.”   
  
Darkleer walked out of the hallway his hands holding onto your lead as you both stepped out of the hallway into the outside of the hive going to the execution field. As he went Darkleer placed one of his hands behind his back to keep it straight he was fearful if he was seen bent over a little out of stress. Darkleer had a lot on his plate as it is and always does.   
  
To be the Knight-General to the Highblood was no easy task but he had been it so long he didn’t know what his life would be without it. Duty was bred into his veins as was morals of right and wrong either by experimentation due to the Highblood's influence or his own; he was not certain but regardless of it you had placed him in a shit storm. He had a oath, no a obligation as a highest rank Blueblood in the hive to look out for his underlings. Everyone saved and died by his hand not physically but verbally.   
  
He wished you had saved young Hirlde as it was all that was needed to swing the votes of the hive’s other bluebloods. He couldn’t pull through with the rebellion of the hives even with Redglare’s help. So If he chose to save or spare the heretic he would and could see many of the bluebloods fall into a pool of blood. Unknown to him as he was walking; you were shuffling behind him even as rocks came hurdling out of no where smacking you in the face by the other highblood’s. He took you straight to where he needed you to be. Darkleer didn’t clue into where he was going till the heavy main hive doors slammed shut and he had looked up at the sky as the hive’s bell rang.   
  
The powerful and crystal clear sound rang it seemed from miles around meaning the victim was on stage. Darkleer closed his eyes before sighing. It seems the time had come and he needed to make his decisions now. Darkleer had chosen to let them follow through with plans on killing you as it was for the greater good for your unit and for his people.   
  
He made sure your hands were secured to your sides before he made his way down off the execution platform. As he got closer to his spot in the crowd he could hear the sounds of the two castes clashing. Shouts and curses, screams of both radiated the place. Darkleer looked a head of him to see two guards salute. “Sir!”   
  
Darkleer inclined his head as he spoke. “Bring the other vermin's to the front of the platform. Keep the vermin caste from getting to close. Prepare the sword, I want it sharp and clean cut.” The pair pounded there chest before bowing and leaving.   
  
Darkleer stood there as he watched Redglare move up onto the stage and stood in front of you giving you last rights. Darkleer calmed himself and mentally put a neutral mask over his face. Darkleer exhaled deeply as he zoned out. He stood statue still as the doors opened not more then ten minutes after Redglare finished with you.   
  
Darkleer looked as the four heretic’s where pulled and pushed like milking-beasts to in front of the stage. Each was forced down on there knees. All were bounded and chained like vermin should be. Darkleer’s mind seemed to draw itself from them when a common roar went up from the hive to the battlements.   
  
Darkleer looked at all of them but his eyes landed on the mutant first. Who was sitting up as straight as if there was a pole attached to it. The Mutant was very strong and weak at the same time. It made Darkleer wonder was that where you got it from? Was all your strength and stubbornness come from a learned behavior.   
  
Darkleer’s eyes slid to the other heretics that were knelt down. The olive blood you were morial’s with seemed to bow a little as tears dripped off her face. He felt as if someone twisted a knife in his belly. Why that was Darkleer would never know but he could see the compassion and the ache of loss.  
  
The Jade that you seemed quite attracted too had sorrow so deep it ached his harden soul. She was living any mates worse nightmare but Darkleer didn’t think about it as the mage roared. The two trained blueblood mage handlers forced him to the ground more. Darkleer could only come up with one word which was loyalty. He knew this troll above all else would die in a sea of blood if it would save his friends. It would move a lesser but not him because at the end of it all they had caused more damage then good. Because how else was this going to play if not by someone’s death. Darkleer closed his eyes as he stood there as he heard the Highblood’s heavy foot steps on the stairs up to the stage before the double bell of the execution started to ring.   
  
As the Highblood stepped up onto the platform as he looked at you as you seemed different to all the other vermin he had killed. As by this time they would be pissing themselves and begging to be spared but you just sat there smiling at your unit. The Highblood moved to almost beside you as he looked up to the masses of trolls as he waited for the Empress and her closes people to get settled for the execution.   
  
You meanwhile looked at your friends who were looking at you. Dolorosa looked up at you as why did you sound so happy and calm well you were on death’s door. You looked up at the sky suddenly looking up at it. “Rosa! Guys! Look, aren’t they pretty tonight?” You pointed up at the stars your friends looked up at the sky to see all the stars were out and shining brightly. The sky twinkled as if they were all at the camp fire looking up.   
  
The Highblood stared at you before he looked up himself for a moment his eyes widen as both moons were at the lowest he had ever seen them. He frowned for a moment as something in the back of his head pounded; which caused him to shake his head as the messiah’s though lower in voices still demanded your blood be spilled and painted in every corner of the hive. The Highblood moved his arms in a grand gesture as he started to speak about your crimes and facts that everyone knew.   
  
As the Highblood did so you ignore him as you looked at your friends and talked to them well the Highblood boomed over you. As you looked at your friends you had to give them the brightest smile you could. You leaned a bit forward talking to them even as you huffed as you spoke with unshed tears. “Guys make sure you take good care of her for me alright? And Dolorosa...I'm sorry..." You huffed as the first and last tears drip down your face as you spoke in desperation. "Please, close your eyes.”   
  
You blinked away the tears as you hang your head giving a sniffle you didn’t want her to watch this. You didn’t get to think about it anymore as you glanced to the side as a blueblood stepped up. The blueblood didn’t give you a second longer to speak as he grabbed you by the hair and jerked your head back so your neck was exposed.   
  
Dolorosa screamed your name in agony as Psiioniic held onto her as the blueblood ran his blade right across your throat just deep enough that you would bleed out instead of dying out right. The Highblood laughed as the blueblood dropped your body which withered on the floor as blood poured from your neck. The Highblood stood there giving a half smirking smile as he waited till there was enough blood on the stage before he kicked your body off the stage.   
  
Your body landed with a sickening thud as your limps were all somewhat sprawled every which way as you gasped once or twice in your final moments. You tried to lift your tethered hands only to have neither of them listen as you try to give one last attempt to comfort Dolorosa. Your last image alive was Dolorosa screaming and weeping as she was being pinned down as she tried to get to you.   
  
Dolorosa and your friends were forced to watched as the light in your eyes died away as some of the blood dripped off the stage onto you and the ground. Your red blood stained the dry, cold earth as the higher blood caste roared in approval before the Highblood spoke throwing his arms out. The group looked up as he spoke as the tyrant wasn’t done just yet. “Now for the main attraction! Bring me the Sufferer!”   
  
Disciple screamed as Signless shouted as he was picked up. He was thrown forward into the platform where most of your blood was. Signless’s face and some of his body was covered in your still warm red blood causing the higher blood caste to laugh. Redglare looked at the Highblood before shouting. “Highblood, you promised and signed-!”   
  
The Highblood laughed as he looked at her. “All motherfucking mutants and motherfucking enemies to the motherfucking empire must be motherfucking culled Redglare! Paint the motherfucking villages red! Hahahaha!”   
  
Redglare could only look on in horror as Signless’s body was dragged up by the hair as a two bluebloods lifted him up as white hot shackles were cuffed onto him. Signless screamed and roared of injustices and pain as the smell of burning flesh and blood permeated the air. Signless roared as he jerked against the bindings on him. “Monsters!”   
  
Signless snapped his jaw the pain of watching you and his friends out weighed the pain in his body. “You culled a barely out of wigglehood troll! She didn’t deserve that! Have you no honor to your promises and deals! She paid for crimes she didn’t commit to protect the very ones she loves. How can you treat her sacrifice-!”   
  
The Highblood whacked Signless in the face causing Disciple to scream to try and stop them from doing this but she was pinned down as well. “Motherfucker what of your own motherfucking crimes against the motherfucking Empire! You and that motherfucking bitch, are the very motherfucking slugs that motherfucking caused this motherfucking problem!” Signless looked at the Highblood as he flashed him his fangs. The Highblood huffed as he gesture to Signless. “What motherfucking say you to your motherfucking crimes! Answer motherfucker!”   
  
Signless roared at the Highblood as raged started to fill him. Signless shouted as he spoke what would be his final sermon. “I, you fucking demented disgusting Highblood, have been peaceful and I have been fucking kind. I only fucking dared to speak what others have been dreaming for so long.”   
  
Disciple looked up at him in defeat as she watched him in tears. Psiioniic closed his eyes as yellow tears trickled down listening to his brothers final words. Dolorosa rocked in agony as she watched both who she loved more then the world were forced to die. Her hands gripped her skirts so tightly they bled. She almost cut off what Signless was saying because all she could hear was the blood pulsing in her head as she stared at your corpse. It was all for nothing, she lost you for nothing.   
  
Signless turned his attention from the Highblood to everyone who had shown up. “You all fucking think you have fucking dreams! You all fucking think this was some fucking conspiracy against your fucking empire! Look at it! Fucking. Look. At. It! I have fucking dreams too, dreams of what might have been...” He cursed the very Gog’s who let this happen. “Where blood was simply blood, and all of us were equal. If wishing for that is heresy then yes. I fucking deserve to die.”   
  
Signless seemed to lose what bite he had as he continued. He seemed defeated as he closed his eyes the blood flowing down his arms. He looked down watching as he could barely see the outline of your lifeless corpse. “I have seen acts of the most sublime kindness and the most vile cruelty. They say powerful beings find anger when they have no room for love-” The Signless paused to let that sink in to all who were there. Two the lowest worker to those just under the empress. Signless voice was thick with sorrow “But what made you so? Are you scared of change? Scared of those who are fucking different? What can a fucking wiggler do to you! What empire is there to save when you built it on the back bones of fucking wigglers!”   
  
Signless pulled himself raising his head to hold it high. Signless stared at the Empress as if more powerful where he was now then ever before. He stared at her like they were equals and his tone did not waver. “I realize now that I am different than you. I have known feelings that none of you can ever hope to know.”   
  
As he spoke he spat that part angrily as it seemed before looking at his family, his unit. His glance pinned Psiioniic first; “I have known the camaraderie of a friend who supported me against all odds!” He pinned his eyes next to Dolorosa who who was wrapped up in Psiioniic’s arms as she wept for her son and mate. “I have known the compassion of a guardian who took me in when no others would and raised me to dream and hope!”   
  
He flickered his eyes to Disciple who made a wounded sound. He spoke so softly and so lovingly. “I have known a love and a passion that transcended all definition.” He then looked at the blood on the stage then the outline of your corpse. He could just imagine your smiling face which brought him to tears. “I have fucking known a strength and spirit which defines all reason. She made us see light when no others would!”   
  
Signless looked down before closing his eyes speaking again his fangs sinking into his lips as blood from it as did from his wounds from the brutality of the bluebloods. “There is no use on hiding it now. You all can see me for what I am! The Signless! The Sufferer! The-” He spat bitterly and angrily at the word. “MUTANT! My blood burns brightly for all to see. It is the flame of a revolution you cannot ever fucking hope to quell! My memory can be erased but my ideals will never die!” He continued on a roll even as his voice cracked. “My mistake was believing I could change a world infected by HATE and fucking CORRUPTION.”   
  
He spat at the highbloods who watched him as he damned them and their Empire. “You have taken the freedom of an innocent troll and turned his blessing into a curse! You’ve taken the life of an innocent young troll and killed her for simply wanting a better life for her and for the people she loves! You force a mother and mate to watch those she loves die! The pity you have taken on my disciple will wound her. She has known true love and you have forced her to a life of now solitude!”   
  
He jerked front the chains strand and clanged forward. It was as if he was pointing to both the Grand Highblood and the Empress. “I see you for what you are! I always fucking have! I thought I could fucking change you! Fuck me for being a fucking fool! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” Signless panted slacking against the chains. A soft mumble came from his mouth. “Fuck...” He looked at the low bloods who watched him before looking at the bluebloods and the highbloods before he closed his eyes. “I’m angry because at the end she forgave you... And I forgive you too. None of you fucking know any better... I may be the biggest fucking fool on all Alternia...but when I close my eyes, I see a fucking world where we all work together...and it’s so fucking beautiful...”   
  
Dolorosa was the only one out of the three of them left that was watching. Dolorosa watched as an arrow came from behind them and pierced Signless’s liver. He screamed in agony as blood poured from the wound but his screaming was cut short by one solid cracking sound from his head where the Highblood hit him. Signless slumped much like you did Dolorosa looked from Signless’s body before she looked down before her to you. And not a heartbeat later Psiioniic and Disciple were ripped away from her as they shouted and screamed her name. She crumbled apart on the spot she covered her ears and kept rocking. It wasn't real, this wasn’t real, it was a horrible dream... a daymare. Dolorosa didn’t just lose all she had come to know and love.   
  
She was a strong mother of two and quadrant lover for two she wouldn’t had let herself lose everything she once loved. But no matter how hard she tried she wouldn’t wake up though. Dolorosa couldn’t take this reality as true but she slowly started to lose the will to live. If she didn’t have you, Psiioniic, Signless, or Disciple what was the point of living. Dolorosa with drew into herself as blueblood’s dragged her soulless form to a slaver cart. Dolorosa descended into her never waking nightmare.  
  
Dolorosa ending:   
  
It had been sweeps upon sweeps since then and Dolorosa found herself the slave of many a trolls. She was shuffled from owner to owner all giving her up at some point. Once or twice it was do to her stubborn burning to protect the other slaves who were being unfairly punished but any type of stand was quickly shot down with a whip or a beating.   
  
Dolorosa started to refuse to come out of the shell she had placed herself in. She was tired and wanting to see the bubbles and when she thought she finally got her wish a blueblood pirate of all trolls saved her. She was owned by a sea dweller named Dualscar and he had beaten her almost to the point of death as she had stepped in to stop him from whipping a young olive blood who did nothing wrong. The troll didn’t like that nor did he like being told he was wrong.   
  
So instead he beat her but his plans were cut short when she had arrived onto his ship. Dualscar stormed away from her to this other troll who eyed her lightly on the ground. Dolorosa quickly found herself from one grueling hell into another as the troll had kidnapped her from Dualscar.   
  
Her new master was a female called Mindfang at first Dolorosa couldn’t stand the troll from the body manipulation to using her as a means to terrorize Dualscar and her own selfish needs. But she soon found herself pitying Mindfang not in a red but in pink.   
  
Dolorosa had become a bit close to her as Mindfang told her about certain adventures and took her on adventures but no matter where she went or did with Mindfang it never stop the hole in her blood-pusher or the regret. She longed for the chance to see you and the others again so to ease her heart every night just after the sun would go down she would go out onto the deck to look up at the stars sadly this small simple pleasure is what got her killed.   
  
She had gone out telling Mindfang she’d be back to help her sort her papers before she stood on by the rail of the ship looking up. Dolorosa didn’t noticed till it was to late that there was someone else on the deck with her. Dolorosa gasped as Dualscar’s voice raddled into her ear canal. “This time I’ll do it right.”   
  
Dolorosa clenched the rail as pain bloomed from her stomach. She looked down to see he ran his weapon through her. Dolorosa puked up blood as he ripped the weapon out of her. Dolorosa turned her head to the side just as he pushed her overboard to see Mindfang swinging the door open to see her. Dolorosa heard her name get shouted just as she hit the water. Dolorosa breathed bubbles as her body was floating downward in the sea. She was scared what if she didn’t see you, Psiioniic, or her children there in the bubbles. What was she going to do?   
  
But she didn’t have to wait long as she took in the final water logging breath as everything faded away she suddenly remembered your meadow...   
  
Dolorosa inhaled sharply as she opened her eyes the cold gripping water was gone and was replaced by ground and sky. Dolorosa blinked as she sat up looking up at the skies she knew so well. Both moons hung in the sky as the stars shined lightly different colors that blanketed the sky.   
  
Dolorosa frowned she was in the water wasn’t she? Dolorosa spread and clenched her fingers to feel that the ground, flower, and grass was real under them. Dolorosa looked around bewildered for a moment. As she did she took in the sights, sounds, and smells. She’s in a meadow of flowers and a crook tree from her memory.   
  
She looked around it was the meadow where you and she looked at the stars upon the starting of your mateship. The crooked tree was the tree she often took Signless and Disciple as young wigglers not far from one of the caves they lived it to watch the stars. Dolorosa was sadden by these memories and proceeded to have wet cheeks because of it. Weren’t you suppose to be here too? “Y/n...” She called your name lightly before she sniffled rubbing the tears away thinking about it till the sound of sudden laughter was heard not to far away.   
  
Dolorosa didn’t know but she tore through the meadow hearing the laughter she knew from the depths of her memories. As she starts to run towards the noise to see what she hoped it was. When she got up the hill and looked down there you were with two small wigglers that were Signless and Disciple, and the same adult Psiioniic. Signless pranced around you holding a stick with a flower crown on his head well Disciple was trying to pull Psiioniic onto your back to get him to pounce on you.   
  
The two wigglers laughed as you got Psiioniic to hiss at you as you had him in a loose headlock. But out of all of them Signless was the one that looked up. His white pupil-less eyes stared at her. He smiled at her before dropping what he had in his hand before he raised his hands for her screaming in delight. “Mama!”   
  
He started to run to her as Dolorosa ran to him. “Kankri!”   
  
Both met half way which she scooped him up in her hands before lifting him up high in the sky. Signless laughed before she pulled him close rubbing her face against his as tears started to form and collect again. Dolorosa moved her head from his as he turned his head and wiggled a little against her. “Mama put me down please.”   
  
Dolorosa unwillingly did as she looked to see Disciple on your hip as you stared at her with that tender smile of yours and Psiioniic beside you giving her a smirk as he lifted up Signless onto his. Dolorosa watched as all four of you clambered together smiling.   
  
You stood there bouncing your finger a little with a smile. She shook her head lightly as you spoke gently. “Ready?! Like we practice now” They nodded; “One... Two... Three!”The four of you was everything she had lost and found again. Dolorosa couldn’t help but to break into tears even as she laughed in happiness as you, Psiioniic, and the two wigglers of hers shouted before you four pulled her into a well needed group hug as she wasn’t alone anymore she was finally home.  
  
                                                                                                                               _“Welcome Home, Dolorosa!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Caste-less it means they are wiped out of the spectrum like the pink and so on
> 
> *Darkleer seems to bring the Highblood back to thinking about the bigger picture instead of narrow minded madness
> 
> *partly from a song called the Devil’s backbone I had to admitted it had some prefect wording for the scene so I borrowed some of the lyrics from it. 
> 
> *again an other original song set to the tune ‘Oh Grey Warden’ from Dragon age Inquisition.


	50. Our Journey: Chances that never were: Dolorosa Route B: Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings this is finally Dolorosa's Route B I apologize for the long wait but things had happened during the process of this. I hope you enjoy this and for any information about head cannons please visit the Pre-chapters for Psiioniic's route. It will explain so things.

You glanced once or twice at Hirlde before starting to get a sudden nervous feeling. You didn’t know why as everything seemed like clock work but not at the same time. The guards were the same ones who always let you in and the Highblood was the same old prick as always. You clenched your jaw as Hirlde herded you to in front of the Highblood.  
  
You sat on your knee’s in front of him as you felt Hirlde’s hand left your back you waited to hear the doors close. You relaxed slightly as the doors closed with a dooming thud, but as you sat there and looked on at the Highblood waiting for him to say something as you thought that Hirlde had left. You found out quickly how wrong you were as the Highblood spoke. “Leave motherfucker!”  
  
The Highblood turned his attention from you to the young blueblood. You turned your attention to Hirlde who was standing there and almost refusing to leave. The poor boy didn’t look past maybe eight or nine sweeps and here he was facing this psychopath. You wondered why he suddenly had a death sentence. You stared on at the scene it seems you had a choice to make. Do you draw the Highblood’s attention away from the young troll who’s been nothing but kind to you and suffer whatever the fall out is or do you not do anything and know your friends are possibly still safe for now.  
  
You stood up as fast as you could as you barked at the Highblood. “H-hey!” The Highblood looked at you before flashing you his fangs. You suppressed a disgusted face as you played the Highblood not knowing what else to do. You changed your stance as you gave him that lolled look that Dolorosa loved and as you spoke it was in a trembling seductive voice as you moved closer to him. “Hey big man leave the pest alone. You called me here for something right you nasty fucker?”  
  
The Highblood had his eyes glued on you as you moved just swaying your hips in the slightest to keep him sedated. You moved up the throne stairs to his chair as you did so you moved your hands up pushing some of your hair out of the way to show off Psiioniic’s bite mark knowing that would piss him off.  
  
The Highblood growled at you as his fangs flared seeing the mark. You smirked at him as you ran your hands up on his large thighs before licking your lips. “Come on big daddy, don’t you want some hot little mutant nook? You're aching to mark what’s yours aren’t you? Didn't you say to me that you love feeling your claws dig into my flesh and spill that disgusting red blood? You can’t get enough of that can you disgusting piece of shit.”  
  
The Highblood rumbles at you as he tugs you up by the arm. You smiled as you groaned for him it sounded fake in your ears but you hoped the Highblood ignored it. You slapped his hand away as you turned your head over your shoulder looking at Hirlde who had been with you since you had gotten here. You gave him a heated look of disappointment as you were pulled onto the Highblood’s lap. You mouthed at him to run the poor boy did which snapped the Highblood out of his stupor.  
  
The trolls at the door opened the door to let him out as the Highblood snarled. You shushed him with a quick slap across the face before moving your hands to clumps of his hair and pulled his face down in a headbutting sloppy kiss. You just had to distract him the only way you knew how which was with the promise of a bucket.  
  
Unknown to you the couple of adults were standing it the upper part of the throne room they closed there eyes as one spoke. “Go collect Hirlde and take him to Darkleer. I’ll go summon the Commander.” The messenger bowed before jogging away to do as he was told.    
  
Meanwhile Darkleer had been strongly on edge since the meeting and had went to his office to await the news. He knew this was out of character for him. He was a strong loyal blueblood and he was the one who offered there services to the Highblood and served the troll without waver for sweeps. And no matter how much the Highblood changed he served; but Darkleer could see something had to change this time because if he didn’t his fellow brothers and sisters of the blood will be bark-beasts for life.  
  
Darkleer was just tired of it all after sweeps of servitude he needed to bring the Highblood’s *intelligence and sanity back from the Empress. Which a blindsided rebellion as he knew would take the carpet out from right under the trolls feet. Darkleer gave a bitter chuckle it would do that to many highblood’s because without them they were defenseless.  
  
Darkleer stared at the paper work on his desk that he was sitting at now. He looked up at his door as there was a knock on it. Darkleer felt himself tense as he ordered with a gravelly sound. “You may enter...”  
  
As the door open to an messenger and guilt ridden Hirlde. Darkleer’s face seemed to soften before he forced a neutral look. The messenger bowed his head, “It’s worked Sir...”  
  
Darkleer hummed softly. “Excellent go call Lady Redglare for me tell her it is urgent. Hirlde report what happened.” The messenger saluted him before taking off leaving Hirlde alone in the room with Darkleer. Darkleer gestured to the one chair in front of his desk which Hirlde moved to before sitting down. Hirlde couldn’t look Darkleer in the face as he spoke “Everything went to plan; the mutant took the Highblood’s attention away from me. But it was a rather close call... I don’t know if the brothers will accept it Sir Darkleer.”  
  
Darkleer’s lips twitched lightly as he spoke. “If they accept it or not is none of the matter. They have there proof so my honor alone they will have to follow.”  
  
Hirlde looked at Darkleer before he opened his mouth. “Permission to speak freely Sir Darkleer?”  
  
Darkleer nodded as if bored by the youngster now but even so Hirlde spoke choosing his words carefully. “Sir personally she's in much trouble because of me. She just got to shout hey at him before acting pitch false when he turned his glaze to me but I’m concerned that the Highblood will hunt me out after he’s done Gog’s knows what to her. But more then that if he hurt her I-”  
  
Darkleer hummed before both he and Hirlde looked up at Redglare who just walked through his office door. “You requested my urgent presence Darkleer?”  
  
Darkleer nodded lightly; “Yes, I apologize Lady Neophyte but I was wondering if you wanted involvement with something. But first a question.” Redglare narrowed her eyes slightly as Darkleer spoke. “Has there ever been an instant that the heretic group as protected a higher caste?”  
  
 Redglare shook her head; “No there hasn’t been an event like that as there hasn’t been an time in which that could happen.”  
  
Darkleer’s lips twitched as the corners just pulled up enough to be a called a small smile before it turned into a neutral look. Redglare questioned him lightly even though her face turned into an unamused scowl. “Why? What are you planning Darkleer...”  
  
Darkleer closed his eyes as he gave a devilish smile this time. He had not survived without some cunning nature. “What if I said to you my Lady that I have evidence of this. And even could give you the chance to save and take your morial back down a few pegs.”  
  
Redglare hummed lightly; “I would say I’m interested in it Sir Darkleer.”  
  
Darkleer moved his hand gesturing to Hirlde who looked at Darkleer then back to Redglare. “This young blueblood here was just saved by the graces of the heretic group; the mutant female to be truthful. The fires have finally grown cold my Lady.”  
  
Redglare's eyes widen a little before she fixed her glasses. “I see, what do you have planned then.”  
  
Darkleer leaned back in his chair. “Simple we have to draw the major amount of bluebloods to the hive to get out the heretic’s there is no way around it. Lives will be lost but it is needed but the Highblood must not find out about it. As of late the master has been paranoid because of the Empress; he has seen cut backs on trolls coming here as I’m sure your aware of it. Let the master think he’s playing the Empress’s pet but we’ll get everything ready for a false execution. There is when the changing fires will burn from purple to blue my Lady.”  
  
Redglare hummed lightly nodding before offering a counter; “ So you believe you’ll keep the male heretic to be executed?”  
  
Darkleer shook his head as Redglare breathed in then out. “If he died that would be a heavy below we can not afford to do that. If we could pin the evidence on the female mutant instead of the Signless then he and the others could be spared.”  
  
Redglare rubbed her chin in thought before a wicked smile appeared on her face. “It isn’t ideal as from what we’ve seen so far as the group and the female mutant goes but when push comes to shove a matesprit and morial will do anything to help keep one from slaughter. Then if something were to happen at least we know he’d be safe. Like you said Darkleer losses are a given.”  
  
Darkleer nodded as he closed his eyes. “You will see to this then Lady Redglare?”  
  
Redglare nodded before her glaze turned to Hirlde. “With that settled, what about this young blue?” Hirlde shivered as Redglare’s eyes looked like she was going to kill him.  
  
Darkleer bowed his head. “He is a *Biolpx Redglare.”  
  
Redglare smiled at the young blue who looked like he didn’t understand what his last name meant to the older trolls. “Ah I’ll let the Highblood know then but till then keep him safe. Will that be all Sir Darkleer?”  
  
Darkleer nodded before he got up to bow at her. “Yes my lady thank you for the support.”  
  
Redglare bowed her head. “I will contact you when I have done my end Darkleer. And Darkleer?” Darkleer straighten up his spine. “Don’t make an habit of it Sir Darkleer or you will not have to worry about my morial.”  
  
Redglare turned her back leaving the threat in the air before opening and closing the door. As she did Redglare walked to the end of the hallway before sighing greatly. She had just openly accepted a rebellion on her morial. As much as it went against the morial code it was for the best. But what she had agreed to in getting to shift the evidence over from the Signless to the female mutant was easier said then done as theory and practice are to different things.  
  
First thing was she would need to get papers in order and a game plan to confront the Highblood with. If it was one thing she knew about him from years of being his morial his he always jumped at the chance to humiliate his enemies. Redglare turned to the left before heading to the talon-beast room to sent messages.  
  
It took Redglare longer then she thought to get the certain papers she needed. It seemed in her absence the Jade's couldn't find the certain papers she needed as she had most of them already as Darkleer had asked for them. Redglare walked from the talon-beasts room to her own room to pick up what she had left before heading to the Highblood’s office.  
  
As she walked she shuffled the papers in order and glanced through them. Redglare paused as she found herself in front of the Highblood’s office where she knocked on the door. “Highblood, I’m coming in.” Redglare didn’t wait for any acknowledgment as she walked right into the office. For anyone lesser then her it was a sight to see.  
  
The room itself was much like how the Highblood’s bedroom was; it was as dark colors of purple and lighter colored clothes adorn the walls and corners. Behind the Highblood was a window just as big as he was. The corners were stained glass and on the wall opposite to the windows was the massive skull of his lusus he had culled in a once ancient custom of adulthood. The Highblood himself seemed busy with a letter as evident from the metal writing device in his hand, the ink well in front of him, and the three papers under his hand.  
  
The Highblood slowly glanced up at Redglare not looking very impressed. “What motherfucker do you motherfucking want? I’m all up and motherfucking busy with a motherfucking letter to the motherfucking Empress.”  
  
Redglare was undeterred from his mannerism as she stepped up and placed her papers on his desk. “I want to change who’s getting executed Highblood. I want the male mutant free of the execution charges on him.”  
  
The Highblood’s eyes twitched before he snarled at her. Redglare looked at the Highblood who sat at his desk as he snapped the quill in his hand. “And motherfucking why would I motherfucking want those motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking heretics to all motherfucking walk motherfucking free?!”  
  
Redglare glared right back at him as she waved the papers at him. “Because you stupid dolt imagine the power you would control the lowblood’s with knowing there leader was a pet to you or the Empress. It would stop all this fucking war at once! Think of it Highblood when ever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him. Or give him to the Empress so she can publicly have him reduced to a bucket slave either way you kill a mutant and get mutant red for your walls and we end this revolution here before he becomes a martyr for future generations.”  
  
The Highblood and Redglare glanced at each other purple pinning teal before the Highblood gave a wicked smirk the one that had the corners of his lips curl in. The Highblood seemed to point at her before he gave a deep rumble sound. “And this motherfucker is why your my motherfucking morial. All up and motherfucking miracles come out of your motherfucking mouth. I’d motherfucking all up and motherfucking kiss you but motherfucker that be motherfucking wrong to do that to your motherfucking morial.”  
  
Redglare rolled her eyes even though she was sighing in relief on the inside. Redglare laughed as she spoke. “Well I’m glad that you agree to this change of plan then and aren’t as rotted in the think-pan. You free for a double justice of law tonight or you want to finish your paper work for the Empress?”  
  
The Highblood’s nose wrinkled slightly “All up and what motherfucking time is it motherfucker?”  
  
Redglare leaned forward a bit looking outside the Highblood’s window at the moons. “Just after midnight Kurloz.”  
  
The Highblood hummed; “Motherfucker get all motherfucking up and ready to motherfucking have a motherfucking wicked fun within the hour. I’ll motherfucking meet you in my motherfucking throne room.”  
  
Redglare nodded before she bowed as she walked out of the office. As she closed the door however she closed her eyes as she sighed through her nose. This was all for the greater good she just hoped that Darkleer could see to limiting the deaths.  
  
You meanwhile sighed heavily as you looked at the small and sad cup of water you had in your hands. It was midnight meal and the bluebloods purposely skipped over you. You hadn’t eaten in two days and you were starving, Psiioniic would teased you a little with his food but his heart wasn’t in it as he would let you take a bite or two. But that wasn’t enough to keep your energy up and what made matters worse was you were having nightmare after nightmare of not being able to breathe.  
  
You opened your eyes as you heard the bell toll signaling the end of midnight meal. You shifted up onto your feet before moving outside with a little thanks to Psiioniic for the bites of his food. He of course gave an under-sided comment but you took it as you were to tired to think of a come back. You moved to your side of the line for the non-psionic member's and you all were marched going back to the rock field. You made it only so far when you felt someone grab and yank you out of the line.  
  
You hissed in pain as you looked up to see one of the throne guards. Your eyes widen very wide before you shook your head and struggled to get away. “No! No! I’m not going! Let me go! I need to go to work just let me work!” The blueblood more or less manhandled you till you gave up. The blueblood who had a hold of you was disgusted as you begged him just to let you work. You started to weep as your legs crumbled under you. You spoke in thickening sorrow and tiredness. “Please no more... No more...just let me work.” The blueblood shoved you forward back into the hive.  
  
You of course fell forward and whacked your face against the floor as your hands were tied behind your back. The blueblood didn’t give you the chance to even move or get up as he grabbed you by the lead of the chains and dragged you on your back towards the throne room. You had no choice but to submit as the blueblood dragged you but thankfully the floor wasn’t rough or anything so it didn’t rip anything apart like your clothes or skin.  
  
You glanced up a little to see the guard trolls there who were looking at you with frowned faces like they pitied you. You looked at your feet as you heard the throne doors open a head of you. When the troll let your lead and let you go in a pool of colorful blood before he stormed out. You laid there for a moment as you were just to tired and to emotionally fried to deal with whatever the Highblood wanted.  
  
You slowly rolled from your back onto your stomach not caring for the blood that was now on your face. It was neither here or there when it came down to it. “You there motherfucker un-motherfucking-tied the motherfucking vermin.” You didn’t know who the Highblood spoke to till you felt hands on the binds on the back of your wrists. As soon as they were free you placed your hands under you as you shifted up still refusing to look at the Highblood. The Highblood taunted you a little. “Motherfucking want to play a motherfucking game mutant?”  
  
You pushed your lips together but didn’t give him the satisfaction of words. The Highblood snared after a couple of minutes before he stood up. You stuck to your guns hoping he’d just leave you alone. If you didn’t fight or put up resistance maybe just maybe he’d get bored and leave you alone for a while.  
  
Unfortunately all you did was stir an hornets nest inside the Highblood’s mind. The Highblood hated more then anything was submission. The Highblood moved to you before he leaned down siting on the back of his heels as he grabbed your chin as he dug his nails into your skin slightly causing drips of red blood to trickle onto his hand. “Motherfucker look at me when I motherfucking talk to you motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking witch.”  
  
The Highblood held your chin as you kept your glance away even though his thumb smeared your blood with the others on your face. He snarled as you weren’t playing fair or being fun so he shoved you away back onto the floor as he straighten out and moved back to his throne. You caught yourself from landing back first onto the ground. “If you motherfucking want to motherfucking play like that motherfucker. I’m motherfucking going to have to motherfucking make this all motherfucking interesting.”  
  
The Highblood stared at you before looking at Redglare who looked at him. The Highblood snared before he smirked. “If you don’t motherfucking look at me motherfucker I wouldn’t motherfucking give you the chance to motherfucking save those motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking vermin you motherfucking call a motherfucking unit.”  
  
You whipped your head to look at the Highblood to see if he was playing you. As you looked up at the Highblood and the teal before you looked at surprised as the teal spoke; “ What the Highblood means mutant is if you confess to both accounts of the rebellion your friends will be left alive.”  
  
The Highblood smirked; “But motherfucker you motherfucking have to motherfucking beg for it like the motherfucking bark-beast bitch you motherfucking are. And motherfucking be quick about it motherfucker your motherfucking presences motherfucking annoys me motherfucking vile bitch.”  
  
The teal seemed to close her eyes for a moment as you swallowed heavily before you shifted onto your hands and knees. You bowed as low as you could at the Highblood even though it killed you to do so but it was all your tired mind could think up after all he has done to you but if it was going to safe your friends and Dolorosa you’d put your pride aside. *“Oh lord, Oh mighty lord I’m begging you please don’t take them from me. Please give me this burden and give me the units blame. I’ll shoulder this load and swallow all the shame. I beg you Lord and Master Highblood please spare my weak, pathetic, worthless friends. Cull me and paint the village’s red so no other does anything this foolish again. I know you don’t care if they’re good or bad but they’re all that I’ve got. Oh Lord, Oh Mighty master Highblood I’m begging you please don’t let them get culled please.”  
  
Redglare looked at you before she turned her head to her morial who hadn’t said a word yet. He was eyeing you as he would one of the Jade’s. Redglare blinked as he smirked before he looked at her. “Leave motherfucker.”  
  
Redglare opened her mouth to speak but he snarled at her. “I motherfucking said motherfucking leave!” Redglare closed her mouth before bowing at him. “I’ll be waiting in your room then for your judgment Highblood. Just make sure you give it to me.” Redglare moved away out of the doors followed by the blueblood guards.  
  
As the doors closed behind her she looked back to see you had a tight face as you rose up and moved till you were sitting in between the Highblood's leg's who was giving an insane grin. When the doors closed shut the two guards sighed. One shook his head; “I pity that female to be forced in a quadrant with him.” The other hummed which caused her to look at the shut doors before stalking away. As she did so she wondered when her morial had lost his way but she was thankful that this gave her the chance to bring him back.  
  
You meanwhile had kept your head down as everyone left till you were told other wise. “Rise motherfucker.” You rose onto your feet as you went from your spot to kneeling in between the Highblood’s legs from experience then anything.  
  
The Highblood smirked and flashed his fangs as he hooked a claw on his pant band tugging them down. “Put that motherfucking mouth to real motherfucking work and I’ll motherfucking accept your motherfucking pathetic motherfucking plea. But you motherfucking better motherfucking make real motherfucking good work to motherfucking make the messiah’s motherfucking sing.”  
  
You screwed up your face as you spoke. “Yes my Lord...”  
  
You closed your eyes sighing lightly as you felt the Highblood grab you by the hair and jerked you forward. “Motherfucking hated motherfucking bitch...” You didn’t say anything as you got to work.  
  
Psiioniic looked through the lines of non-mages for you. It had been hours since a couple of throne guards had taken you away and you still weren’t back yet. Psiioniic’s face twitched lightly before he felt someone yank him out of the line. He looked to see Hirlde who spoke. “Please calm yourself mage, I need to you to come back to your cell.”  
  
Psiioniic frowned as he tied his hands together before clipping the led on. As they walked Psiioniic looked at Hirlde a head of him who was taking him back down to the cell for the day. Psiioniic snared lightly as he wondered where they had taken you or done to you and what was happening.  
  
Lately the Knight-General had been spending a lot of time watching you and the rest of them interact together. It was creepy as fuck to say the least, Psiioniic stopped thinking about things when the blueblood sighed as he unlocked the cell door. “If you would mage.”  
   
Psiioniic stepped into the cell before he spun around as the door closed and was locked before he stuck his hands through the slot as the blueblood undid the chains from the cuffs. Psiioniic grunted a little as he rubbed his hands before turning around to move back into the cell.  
  
As he shuffled into the cell to see you in the corner with your knee’s tuck into your chest and your head in your knees. Psiioniic frowned before he gave a halfhearted smirk as he spoke with a sharp tongue. “You think your tho thpecial don’t you thlurry-bucket.”  
  
Psiioniic watched as your head lifted up just a little. “I had to do fucking work all day and you that-” Psiioniic paused in his sentence as he seen e/c eyes glaze over with wetness. Psiioniic glanced at you some more before he inhaled deeply. His ears flickered down a little as he took a step towards you. You curled up again as if pretending he wasn’t there. It didn’t take more then two seconds for Psiioniic to be in front of you.  
  
When Psiioniic was knelt down in front of you as you trembled this caused Psiioniic’s face to change as he hesitatingly moved his hand to cup your cheek and lifted your head up. Psiioniic spoke with a gentleness meant for a pink quadrant then a black one. “I thought you were thtronger then that...”  
  
As he did he looked at your tear logged face; you wrinkled your face as you suddenly moved forward wrapping your arms around him starting to sob. Psiioniic’s ears pinned back and down as he wrapped his arms around your form as he moved onto his butt so he was sitting on the floor.  
  
Psiioniic rubbed your back lightly as he rested his head on yours. He didn’t know how long he sat there but long enough that you sighed on him as his shirt was soaked in places from you crying. He tried to comfort you with a little bit of hate talk. “You look ugly ath thhit when you cry.”  
  
You gave a whining sad laugh. “You’re face is always ugly looking, I think that is what was the blueblood repellent.”  
  
Psiioniic scoffed into a smirk as he kissed the crown of your head lightly. “I hate you thtupid female.”  
  
You seemed to pull closer to him sighing. “I hate you too you lisping bastard.”  
  
Psiioniic huffed before he destroyed the mood by pushing you off him before brushing himself off. You squawked at him as you landed onto the stone ground. Psiioniic laughed at you as he hissed. “Pathetic wiggler...”  
   
You huffed before smiling and moving to kick him. You and Psiioniic horsed around and even dragged Dolorosa into the mess when she was escorted to the cell for the day. You looked at both Dolorosa and Psiioniic who had tried to lift your spirits in there own way which made you hurt even more. But even though they didn’t know what had happened to you it was reassuring to see that you made the right choice.  
  
In the days to follow Psiioniic seen that you weren’t called to the throne room anymore or and Hirlde seemed to be placed in another section of the hive as Psiioniic never seem to see the young blueblood again. What did happen was you both were switched from the rock fields to the execution field to set up the stage and pillars. Psiioniic was enraged at first the sick fuck was rubbing it in both your faces about everyone's impending death.  
  
So naturally he took it out on you but you seemed to have a somber mood wash over you. Your comments lacked bite and your temper seemed lacking. He could tell you hated him still from how you acted but it was if someone pulled your plug. This generally pulled Psiioniic’s plug as well since it had to be hateful on both sides, but when it was one sided it didn't work to well and even more when one started thinking about ones own mortality.  
  
At the moment though Psiioniic shifted the beam down from the wagon as you moved tightening the beams together with the wrench. He ignored the fact he was building the execution stage as he worked because if he didn’t he was going to lose it. So instead he paid attention to you and even would horse around a little as he wiggled the beam you were on.  
  
Psiioniic was rather impressed that you could hold on and even continue to work even though you snapped at him. “If you have time to fucking horse around you demented piece of shit you have time to pass me another beam.”  
  
Psiioniic scoffed lightly; “Going to deny a dying troll fun? You’re tho heartlethth thhame Rotha can thee it ath thhe would tho choothe me.”  
  
Psiioniic laughed as he dodged the wrench that came flying at him. “Don’t make me come down there and beat your skinny ass.”  
  
Psiioniic stuck out his tongue and buzzed it at you though all the fun was cut short by the blueblood’s watching however. A quick whip at both you and Psiioniic had you back to work and you both did find a little of a reprieve when one or both of you would go to get bolts or more beams. You and Psiioniic were silent as you both walked the trail-way to collect more items.  
  
It was comfortable silence even more so as you could hear the wild life around you both. It felt for a fleeing moment like you all were traveling and not enslaved. Psiioniic felt lethargic as he walked he blinked into present as he heard you call him. “Pie?”  
  
Psiioniic looked down at you as you hadn’t called him that in months. “What?”  
  
 You looked up at him before looking away at the road ahead of you. “Please if anything were to happen to me look after Dolorosa for me.”  
  
Psiioniic opened his mouth before closing it as he shook his head. He looked up at the night sky as he hooked his arms over his head. “Don’t I alwayth?”    
  
He didn’t see it but you smirked. “Yeah I guess you do...”  
  
You paused in your answer before you spoke again this time though he thought he could hear the ache in it. “I hate you so much.”  
  
Psiioniic looked down at you before looking back up. He smiled as he answered you though there was no emotions of hate in his voice. “I hate you too.”  
  
You both didn’t say anything else for most of the night. The hammering and the crackle of the psionic’s were more then enough. Psiioniic and the other trolls working on the stage were calling it a day but you sat on the partly finished stage running your hands down the wooden boards. Your fingers traced the claw marks and where there was faded blood splatter.  
  
Psiioniic looked at you; “Y/n come on it’th time to go back in.”  
  
You nodded and slid down to follow Psiioniic but of course just before you both could go to the food hall you were led away. You sighed lightly as they tied your hands behind your back and bounded Psiioniic’s. As they led you both neither of the bluebloods said a word as they marched you both to the throne room doors for the first time in weeks.  
  
As the doors opened the throne room looked different as that teal blood you had been seeing was standing beside the Highblood. You frowned your brows in a sad motion before you stepped into the room. The Highblood watched as everyone was grouped together for the last time beside him Redglare stood with her work face mask on.  
  
The Highblood looked at her from the corner of his eye as something about her seemed off to him. His morial seemed unlike herself almost as if this was causing her stress but more then that nervousness. The Highblood made a mental note to have a feeling’s jam with her as he barked at you just before you knelt down with your friends. “Motherfucking front and center motherfucking vermin.”  
  
The Highblood licked his lips in a smirk as you knelt in front of him looking down at the floor. Your hands were tied behind your back as you had this almost calming look to you. The Highblood hoped not for long as he wanted to see if you cried red tears.  
  
The Highblood honked out in a chuckle as he spoke again. “Motherfucking miracles all up and motherfucking in this place motherfuckers. My wicked bitch tits here all up and motherfucking has good motherfucking news on your motherfucking executions.”  
  
The Highblood looked at Redglare who stepped up as the others looked at her. She had closed her eyes as she did so. “There has been a change in the execution sentencing. The female mutant, Y/n has... Taken responsibility in the rebellion that transpired in the hive during the change of seasons but not just that but she has branded herself as the soul starter of the rebellion as she was the one who has the red threaded cloak matching the description from the posters. So under the Empress’s law you four are hear by seen as only conspirator which is only sentence by servitude.”  
  
Everyone but Signless gasped but he instead looked at you mouthing the word why. You looked behind you a little as red met e/c eyes. You gave the tiniest of smiles at them as they seen you look so very tired, it was something they had never seen from you before. You spoke so softly it seemed out of place because of were they were and what situation they were in. “Because I’m thinking of the greater good... And this is the greatest good I can do for all of you.” You scoffed as your smile got a little bit bigger as tear’s welled up in your eyes.. “Besides it’s my job as Paladin of the Sufferer to protect my unit and family... right?”  
  
Redglare felt the ping of regret in her blood-pusher. She wanted to tell you or at least the Signless but it was dangerous to do so. The Highblood would find out then this would be all for nothing. The Highblood without a second thought dismissed the group in separate cells for the night but she would change that.  
  
Darkleer had appeared just as the group was being taken out. She nodded at him as he bowed his head. The Highblood laughed thinking the head bow was for him. Redglare sighed lightly before the Highblood grabbed her attention. “What’s motherfucking wrong motherfucking bitch tits?”  
  
Redglare rolled her eyes. “Work I have been here so long I wondered if I’ve gotten anymore information on Mindfang.”  
  
The Highblood hummed softly from the back of his throat as he slouched into the throne chair. “What motherfucking else? You motherfucking couldn’t motherfucking take your motherfucking eye off the male and female mutant.”  
  
Redglare shook her head. “Pity, I guess she reminds me of her a little but remind me that I’ve got the finalized paper work for her execution and your deal to keep the others in servitude...”  
  
Redglare continued on talking to the Highblood who had a strange twinkle in his eye not that she noticed. What Redglare didn’t know was how far the Highblood would have gone but like any good morial she was about to set him straight.  
  
You meanwhile had been dragged back into your cell before being thrown into it without any further of a thought after the Highblood wanted one more private viewing of you in another chamber. Thankfully all he wanted was to rough you up a bit nothing that had to do with a bucket.  
  
You shifted to the wall before leaning your head against the wall of the cell. Your eyes were closed as you gave a calming deep sigh. You couldn’t deny the fact you were scared but you were happy you got to see your friends and lover one last time. You hoped your friends were okay and you hoped Dolorosa would forgive you for the selfishness. You pulled your knee’s up thinking about her and imagining her.  
  
You heard the dungeon door swing open and the sounds of boots kicking the stone floors. You only opened your eyes when the steps and the torched light stopped in front of your cell door. You first gave an tired look up before a surprised one. You shifted lightly seeing red eyes which caused you to jolt up from your sitting position.  
  
You looked from Signless to the blueblood who was surprisingly Darkleer. Darkleer glanced at you causing you to stay where you were as he opened the cell door. Signless gave you a brief smile as he shuffled into the cell before Darkleer closed it behind him and before he left Darkleer eyed your shirtless form. You rubbed the back of your head lightly and mumbled. “The Highblood...”  
  
Darkleer sighed as he spoke. “Stay there mutant I will find you another one.”  
  
You nodded before he walked away. You stopped rubbing your hair as your attention was pulled to Signless who was staring at you. You smiled before you moved a little over to him before pushing at his back some; much to Signless’s displeasure. He stumbled a little as you laughed. “Well don’t be a bump on a log and sit down. I thought I was going to be by myself tonight. I’m so happy that your here...”  
  
Signless opened his mouth to speak but you didn't let him too as you kept pushing him to the hay you had down before moving back to the cell door. Signless huffed as he slid onto his butt. You reminded him of a wind storm as you were here one minute then gone the next but most of all nothing seemed to stop you. Which of course concerned him greatly well the whole thing did.  
  
Signless looked up at you for a change, you didn’t have a shirt but you still wore a sphere harness. As he stared at your back he could see something he never did before among the scars and wounds you had a strong back. Your back as he looked at it seemed as if it bared the weight of almost the world on them.  
  
You turned your head once he spoke. Signless didn’t even know he said anything before it was to late. “How are you...so strong Y/n? Aren’t you scared?”  
  
Signless watched the expression on your face and eyes you had changed much since he last remembered. Your eyes wrinkled with kindness and almost pity before you spoke with that knowing smile and a chuckle. “I’m down right terrified but I’m only strong when I have to be Signless. If I let someone die again when I can stop it then I am no better then the ones who are doing the killing. I can’t lose someone who I care for again.”  
  
Signless looked down as you shifted from the cell door to beside him on the ground. He was thinking how could he let you trade your life for his but you seemed to speak as if you could read his mind. “Easily, very easily... I need you to take care of the others for only you can lead them as you do now.”  
  
Signless looked down at you as you leaned your head against his shoulder. He didn’t get to say anything again as you spoke up. “Tell me what you see when you close your eyes Signless?”  
  
Signless smiled a little as he sat there with your warmth radiating off his shoulder. Your question took him back way before you were all caught and even before you and Dolorosa were caught the first time around. You both would sit side by side as you asked him what his dreams were as it was a way to calm and ease a trouble mind. Signless spoke so softly it wasn’t past a whisper. “When I close my eyes I see a world in which all shades live together in peace. Where blood was simply blood and all of us are equal...and a place where death isn’t present... I see you and Psiioniic fighting as Mother is holding a grub as she tries to stop you both short of hitting each other. I see Disciple scaring a small group of wigglers as they run to me as she plays with them...”  
  
You and Signless sat there what felt like hours as he spoke about his dreams and what he seen the world could be like. You only shifted apart when an olive blur tackled you down onto the stone floor. You thrashed out of panic before you started in good fun as you figured out it was Disciple from the amount of hair on your face and the claws that were digging into your skin.  
  
You were ‘saved’ by Signless who pries Disciple off you as Darkleer was calling for you since he was holding a slave shirt for you to put on. You got up and walked over taking the shirt with a smile. As you pulled on the shirt Darkleer went to move out of the cell door way when you grabbed onto Darkleer’s arm causing him to look at you. “Thank you...for everything Darkleer...”  
  
Darkleer clenched his jaw lightly before bowing his head. “I’ll be back for the Sufferer and the olive blood in a bit mutant.” You nodded as you let go of his arm so he could leave. Darkleer stepped away from you and the cell only to shake his head as he walked away.  
  
The moment you found he was far enough away you just sat down only to be knocked flat by Disciple again. You chuckled a little but stopped as you heard her sniffle. You frowned before moving slightly up as you palmed away her tears as Signless watched of course. You mumbled her name lightly in concern.“Disciple...”  
  
Disciple grips you tighter as she whispered in your ear. It was full of sorrow and desperation. “Why Y/n mew’re going to die don’t mew get that...”  
  
You stroke Disciple's hair and neck as you spoke. “And let my kitty friend and best-est meowiral get hurt? Nev-fur.”  
  
Disciple gave a sad laugh before your cat puns had help a little. You pushed your face against Disciple’s lightly in a face rub before you could hear a little inhuman chirp sound from her. You knowing you can’t purr like they do at to resort to a laughable tactic. “Purr, purr... Feel better purr.”  
  
As you spoke you heard Signless scoff in away to hide his laughter. Disciple chuckled as you were making her feel a little better. You glanced at Signless who made a real deep morial purr for Disciple as he gestured you to shift closer to him. It made you laugh as Disciple found herself sandwiched between you and Signless. She laughed finally. “A warm mutant morial sandwich attack mewr both horrible!”  
  
Disciple purred loudly as both you and Signless papped and shooshed her. Signless nuzzled into her face and stroke her horns just at the base well you nuzzled your face into her opposite shoulder and massaged her lower back and tickled the spots just below each of her grub scars. Of course Disciple started to purr unable to keep herself from doing it but her purr wasn’t a chest rumbling one this time.  
  
No it was purely throat made as you could hear the hum of it as your ear was pressed up against her back. It was soothing to hear Disciple purr it reminded you greatly of a cat normally but at times like this it was a steady hum. One that would make you sleepy if you knew it or not. You hadn’t had a nap with her in a long time since all this happened anyways.  
  
You shifted lightly as you seen Signless taking up your slack to keep Disciple in that haze and blissful state and as long as you kept a hold on her it was okay you knew Disciple wouldn’t leave. You gave a soft sigh as you nuzzled your face into her back set on having a nap. It wasn’t long before you were off to sleep with the rumble from Disciple and Signless’s purrs and the feeling of safety.  
  
Neither trolls noticed however you had fallen asleep till Signless looked at you as he heard a sleepy slurred chirp come from you when Disciple stopped purring. He watched a bit surprised as Disciple started to purr again but this time it vibrated from her chest. As she moved pulling you into her arms and more or less using you as her blanket.  
  
Signless glanced at you as you seem settle back down into her arms falling back into a full sleep. He glanced at you both before sighing as he was left the only one up. It always perplexed him how you both could very literally start napping anywhere but Signless thinks that he got it now. It wasn’t really because you both were tired it was a closeness not many could share though he and Disciple did but he didn’t like to nap. He could see how you both were wrapped around each other it was all to clear. He gave a sad smile before he started to run his hand through Disciple’s hair as you both had a nap.  
  
It was a heartbreaking to watch but there was nothing he could do. Signless didn’t know how long he sat there for but he looked up as someone knocked on the cell bar door. The blueblood smiled at him. “Darkleer asked me to come fetch you and the olive blood mutant. I have to go get your leads but would you mind waking them up I won’t be long.”  
  
Signless frowned as he bowed his head. “Yes of course thank you for understanding.”  
  
The blueblood’s smile faltered a little as he turned to go get the chains he needed. Signless sighed as he shook Disciple's arm a little. “Beloved, beloved come get up.”  
  
Disciple hummed before gripping you tighter as she stretched. “Mmm five more minutes love...”  
  
Signless frowned as he licked his lips. “No we need to get up or they’ll come in here and rip us apart. Come on Disciple...”  
  
Signless brushed her face lightly with his hands as Disciple let you go as she rubbed her eyes. You being let go hummed and curled up away from them a little seeming to slowly wake up yourself but Disciple seemed to sober up as the cell door opened suddenly.  
  
You on the other hand sat up rubbing your eyes with a yawn. Signless looked up at the gentle blueblood who was holding the leads. Signless help Disciple up before he walked over to the blueblood who was clipping in on his cuffs. Disciple followed suit next though you seemed to walk as far as the door before standing there with your eyes close.  
  
Signless thought for a moment you were asleep standing up till you opened your eyes as the blueblood shook your arm. You looked from the blueblood to Signless and Disciple who looked at you as you gave them a sleepy looking smile. Disciple had to force herself not to cry as she stood there. You hummed as the gentle blueblood stood there letting you say your final goodbyes. “Mmm see you both later?”  
  
Signless’s face tighten a little not from anger or disgust but sorrow. He spoke for both of them; “Yeah Y/n we’ll see you tomorrow I promise...”  
  
You nodded by dipping your head before you looked at Disciple. “Love you.”  
  
Disciple gave a huffed sound as she spoke. “Love mew too Y/n.”  
  
You gave her a kiss on the cheek before you shuffled a bit back from the door as the blueblood closed it feeling it was enough farewells. He tugged at there leads gently. “Let’s go...”  
  
Signless nodded as he started to walk. He looked back one more time to see your face pressed against the bars watching them go with a sad sleepy frowned look. It was the one image that he was sure would haunt him for the rest of his sweeps. 

Part 2

You yawned loudly before moving away from the cell door stretching. You were trying to wake yourself because this was a dangerous place to fall asleep by yourself but not only that you felt cold. All the warmth you had felt was as if it got suddenly sucked away. You moved back to where Signless was sitting were you had to smile a little bit as it still felt a tad warm. You sniffled lightly as you curled up with your legs to your chest set on waiting for Dolorosa and Psiioniic to come back. You dozed a little as you waited it wasn’t till you heard a stick on the bars that you felt yourself become fully awake.  
  
You shifted from your warm spot a little as you watched a blueblood come into dark like focus from a cell away. You smothered a yawn as you stood up to greet Psiioniic as you noticed the glowing red and blue eyes. However as your cell door opened you got the feeling Psiioniic wasn’t as pleased to see you as you were him. You smiled at him a little bit seeing if that work but if anything it made him worse as his scowl seemed to get deeper as did the glare in his eyes.  
  
You straightened at him as he was uncuffed and unchained as he was more or less pushed into the cell before it was closed behind him. The blueblood snared at the pair of you before he walked away. The moment after the blueblood walked away you were whacked in the face rather hard by Psiioniic.  
  
He snarled at you as you glared at him holding your cheek and not a heartbeat longer he was on you. His hands were around your throat not hard but enough. As he spoke it was a choppy rumbling sound to it. “You thtupid fucking pail thlut!”  
  
Your face turned into a fury as you whacked him back across his face. “Simple minded freak!”  
  
You and Psiioniic glared at each other before you both rammed into each other starting a fight and taking off clothes. But your fight didn’t last very long as it ended like how it always did as of late with a withered shouts of anger, claws, and the splashing of fluid.  
  
You sighed as you were pinned under Psiioniic who was panting at your shoulder. You should be pushing him off but he tensed as you felt him inch his hips again before more fluid flooded you. You knew you’d have to wait it out till he was done but that didn’t mean you couldn’t harass him a little.  
  
You gave a scoff, “Done already? How disappointing, no wonder Rosa chose me.”  
  
Instead of a hasty remark back you got a breathless laugh in your ear. “You’re thuch a thlut. You protetht all you want I heard you moan my name bitch.”  
  
You chuckled as you rolled your head to the side. “You're hearing things I can assure you. Those voices must be playing tricks on you freak.”  
  
Psiioniic just hummed lightly against your ear as he bore his full weight on you. You laid there till you felt his nose against your neck sniffing lightly. You having enough being his lay mat moved your hands to push him off. Psiioniic smirked as his psionic’s wrapped and pinned your hands back causing you to shout. “Let me go you dolt! I’m not your fucking lay mat!”  
  
You started to kick and try to wiggle out from under him. Psiioniic snickered at you till you whacked your head off of his causing him to dispel his psionics and giving you a chance to kick him off you. You got a lucky shot at his ribs with your knee which he groaned as he rolled off you. You knew that didn’t hurt him he was being an asshole which you voiced at him.“Asshat.”  
  
You spat at him as you get up seeing a mess down there. You grab Psiioniic's shirt before cleaning yourself off then throwing it ar his face causing him to growl in annoyance. He barked at you even though he put on the wet shirt. “Bitch.”  
  
You grin at him after putting your shirt back on. “Freak.”  
  
You both stared at each other before you laugh and settle down beside him. Psiioniic snares lightly though you caught for a moment a smug smile as he pushed you away. You didn’t say anything as you kept rolling onto him just to bug him after a couple of minutes he gave up though you could hear the roughness in his voice; as his hand came up and laced itself in your hair. “Thtubborn moo-beatht.”  
  
You didn’t say anything as you laid there with him. It was a warm quiet for a bit as you both laid there side by side but finally you spoke up. “You’re suppose to fry me alive you know.”  
  
Psiioniic who had been dozing a little spoke up. “Hmm I thhould but your not the one that’th going to hurt her.”  
  
You hummed a little as he rolled off and beside you. You both laid there a little before you rolled over a bit onto him and tugged the tag on his ear. You spoke to gently for the words that came out of your mouth. “I hate you, you stupid egotistic prick.”  
  
Psiioniic gave a smirk as he lifted a hand and tugged at your hair. “I hate you too thtupid mutant.”  
  
You smiled before laying on his arm a little. You both spoke about little things but mostly you did as you told Psiioniic how Signless and Disciple were. You both looked up from each other to the cell as a stick on the bars were a warning that a guard was coming. You looked at Psiioniic before giving him a sad smile. “Time’s up...”  
  
Psiioniic moved to say something then a bark from the door spoke for him. “Mage time’s up let’s go. Let’s make this easy as I don’t want to use the spray.”  
  
Psiioniic glared before you shoved his shoulder pushing him up. “Come on you dumb shit.”  
  
Psiioniic growled at you as you very literally man-handled him into chains and out of the cell door being a good spade as you were, since he knew that you knew he hated being man-handled like cattle. As the cell door closed however all that disappeared as he looked down at you as you stood there with a undecipherable look. It felt as if his blood-pusher was going to burst into pieces as you gave him a lazy smile. “See you soon...and this time don’t break your promise dumb-ass.”  
  
Psiioniic forced a smile; “Never to thoon bitch.” Psiioniic then stumbled forward as his lead was yanked as they took him to another cage for the night as they did he looked down. He hurt as they all did but he was losing was a spade, the one person he hated as easy as breathing. If he felt like this he couldn’t imagine what Disciple or more importantly Dolorosa was feeling. This was wrong, so very wrong...  
  
You watched as the blueblood took Psiioniic away and there was only one person left that you hadn’t seen. You stood there for a couple of minutes before you started to move hay down to cover some of the wet spots from earlier. You moved again this time tidying up the pile of hay to sleep if you found any tonight. After a bit of moving and fluffing up you looked up from your spot to the cell door when you heard the cell door open.  
  
You smiled a little only for it to fall a little to see Dolorosa looking down and away from you. You glance at Darkleer who was giving you a stone face look. You bowed your head in a little thanks as he closed the door after taking off Dolorosa’s chains. You stepped up a bit to her before licking your lips that were suddenly dry. Dolorosa looked almost a shell of her former self as she wasn’t the confident, proud, or driven woman you fell in love with.  
  
You were worried something bad happened to her which caused you to speak up lightly even though it was stuttered. “R-Rosa? What’s wrong did something happen?”  
  
Dolorosa gave a bitter laugh which had you frown. “Yes of course my matesprit is going to be culled and she thinks that I won't be upset about it...”  
  
You suddenly pull away a little and become almost like a punished child. You were pouting at her and tucked into yourself a little. You offered an apology to see if that would make it better but sadly it didn’t if anything it made it worse. Dolorosa snapped her glaze to you as she shouted at you. You had never seen her so angry before it had you shrink a little on the spot. “You’re sorry?! Sorry isn’t going to bring you back! Sorry isn’t going to save you, you stupid stubborn flushed idiot!”  
  
Dolorosa hands suddenly shot out as she started to shake you but instead of pushing her away or saying anything you let her do it. You mumbled another apology to her this time having the desired affect you wanted. Dolorosa’s ears flickered before her face changed but you didn’t see to what as she suddenly pulled you into her as her legs gave out.  
  
You moved down with her as she cradled you in her lap as she wept. You were being abused and there was nothing she could do as it was all just to keep her son and everyone else safe. “Y/n stop please you-”  
   
You shushed her softly as you lifted a hand on her cheek. “Rosa please don’t... I’m willing to die if that means you don’t have to lose Signless. I’d give up earth and everything if it was to keep you all safe.”  
  
That meant nothing to her at the moment as she didn’t want to lose you. It hurt your heart to watch her like this so you did the only thing you thought of. You took her head in your hands and kissed her as tenderly but as passionately as you could. As you both parted from the kiss you spoke in hushed breaths. “It’s not your fault none of this is. I promised you, I would never make you choose between me or Signless if anything were ever to happen. I can’t let you watch Signless die because a mother should never watch her son die. Rosa right now in this moment and even after I don’t regret choosing this or you. So please my love, my heart don’t ask me to undo this not when this is our final moments.”  
  
Dolorosa went to say something but you didn’t give her the chance too. You silenced her with a kiss even though your hands started to tremble on her face. Dolorosa stared at you as she kissed you back she looked at your closed eyes. She wanted to ask why you were trying to put a front up for her even though you trembled. The feelings between you two changed as you broke away to breathe.  
  
You pushed up against her as you moved your hands from her face. You and Dolorosa were flushed against each other causing Dolorosa to look down and away as she couldn’t meet your glaze. Dolorosa suddenly felt your one hand on her shoulder as your other reached up and stroked her cheek before lifting her chin up.  
  
Your face was so close that when she looked into your e/c eyes she could see much more emotion then she thought she would find. Wrapped up in those e/c eyes she love was your kindness, sympathy, concern but most of all uncertainty, sorrow, and fear. Dolorosa must have made a face as you spoke not above a whisper. “Close your eyes...”  
  
Dolorosa didn’t get to say anything as her heart started to begin to pound in her chest as she savored your fingers on her cheeks as they felt warm and full of life. She could feel your mingled breaths and she knew what was next. She would remember the feeling and warmth of your lips on hers. This kiss unlike so many others you had was silent, deep, and full like a bottomless pit that drowned both of her and your fears and anxiety.  
  
Dolorosa felt as if you both seemed to melt into each other to the point she could feel your heart beat in time with hers. For a moment your lips pulled back from hers and she heard you take a soft breath then the kiss was deepen again it felt almost like you both were searching for something deep inside each others hearts.  
  
Both her hands and yours gripped where and what they could as your back was on the stone floor from Dolorosa pushing you down. You moved on instinct and moved your legs loosely around her hips. You both just stared at each other. The sound of your heartbeats pounding in her chest and yours. You wanted nothing more then to tell her that this was all just a horrible dream, that you both still had time left but more then that you wanted to ask her about her dream.  
  
That even though you are giving up your existence that she could one day have that dream. The only thing you knew as the sun itself was that you would have one thing no other troll would have from her; which is her heart. You had her heart and you were never giving it back. As you both laid there staring Dolorosa huffed lightly in the most powerful and overwhelming feeling of the moment.  
  
You watched as she seem to struggle to talk, to get out what she was thinking. You would have found the humor in silencing the older troll up but not at the moment. You gave pity to her as you pressed a finger to her lips. You spoke in a hushed voice filled with love and devotion. “Show me what you want to say Rosa...”  
  
Dolorosa blinked as jade colored tears started to fall. Her ears pinned back and down as her hands intertwined with yours pinning them down as she gave you a searing kiss. You kissed her back in equal emotion as your hands tighten in hers. You both thrown each other into the ultimate expression of passion and love. Your body's mingled best they could in that cold unforgiving cell.  
  
Dolorosa got what you couldn’t say to her as both seemed to flip around so she was on the bottom. You showed her through your touches and sounds your emotions. Every grunt, welt, and gentle bite mark was your devotion to her. Every time you chanted her name was your way of saying I’m flushed for you. Every touch and kiss was an expression of your undying love for her. Every nuzzle into her neck and bop of your forehead against hers was your sorrow of having to leave her.  
  
But she wasn’t alone as you got what she wasn’t saying. Dolorosa knew you accepted all of what she was; from the now loosen cage around her heart to the clouded judgment. Her hands and legs that held you up and caged you in close to her body that she was so afraid that you would just disappear and leave her all alone again. Her hands running through your hair and the kisses on your lips was to state her claim on your heart and soul. Her panting and soft sounds against your neck and your body was her way of saying I’m flushed for you. The passion and feelings kept transforming through the both of you till it all boiled over with a gasp, a growl, and sound of fluid dripping.  
  
You both laid there for a moment collecting yourselves. Dolorosa’s weight was comforting as again you were under her but this time with a little bit of hay stuck in your hair. You gave a weak chuckle as you moved your hand up pulling some of the straw out of her hair. “If the others could see you they’d die of shock.”  
  
Dolorosa shifted onto her arms as she moved her hand doing the same for you. “Well what do you say Y/n...? The stones calling the camp fire black?”  
  
You laughed at her. “It’s the pot calling the kettle black.”  
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly as she smiled before she frowned as you started to wiggle under her lightly. Dolorosa tried to sound annoyed but it didn’t make it to her voice what did was almost a teasing like sound in her voice. “What are you trying to do now?”  
  
You huffed under her a little. “To move because unlike you, your not the one dripping with freezing cold bright jade and yellow fluids.”  
  
Dolorosa blinked a little as she looked down as indeed you were laying it a rather big puddle of yellowish jade genetic material. Dolorosa scoffed a bit as she sighed. “I’m going to have to have a word with Psiioniic about keeping his hands off you.”  
  
You hummed at her; “You can try but I doubt he’d listen since he’s not smart like that.” Dolorosa’s lips twitched lightly in a small smirk before she moved off you. You moved following her as you sighed before wiping yourself off with some material that Dolorosa past you.  
  
Dolorosa fiddled with her shirt and her pants a little before sitting down before straightening your clothes on you. You chuckled at her as you both settled against the wall of the cell. You were going to coach Dolorosa into your lap when she moved onto it so you didn’t need to say anything as you found her laying her head in your lap.  
  
You had to laugh a little at her before she gave you a slight annoyed look. You curled your fist to cover the laugh with a cough as your other hand patted her head and hair lightly. You didn’t know how long you both were like that but long enough that you could feel the cold stones digging into your back as you sat up with Dolorosa’s head in your lap.  
  
Her head was pressed against your stomach as she clung to you. You couldn’t stop your hand from weaving itself into her hair brushing the clumps of hair that were still skewed from the love making. Your toes brushed against her grub scars as you flexed them a little. You heard Dolorosa huff suddenly but it wasn’t a pleasured one. It was a wet sounding one as she tried to hide away from you. You huffed at her gently; “Close your eyes Rosa...”  
  
Rosa hummed it almost sounded like a whine to her which was why she questioned you. “Why...?”  
  
You smiled at her. “Just do it! Close your eyes for me I promise I wouldn’t tickle you. Mate’s honor!” You raised the girl guide scout promise gesture to which Dolorosa closed her eyes unknowingly for you as she could hear you as you spoke. “Nice and tight?” Dolorosa hummed in a yes. “What do you see?”  
  
Dolorosa frowned as she felt your steady hand stroking her hair. “Darkness...”  
  
You laughed to Dolorosa it was a rather sweet sound; “Really? Look harder... I see the cold grass from the meadow we laid out in... I can feel the soft flowers under my finger tips. What do you see?”  
  
Dolorosa opened a eye before looking up at you seeing your eyes were closed as well. Dolorosa sighed before letting herself imagine for the moment playing this game with you. “I see... A crook tree the one I used to bring Signless and Disciple too as small grublings. I feel the breeze against my clothes and I feel your warmth keeping me from getting to cold.”  
  
Dolorosa relaxed a little as you spoke; “Look up and tell me what you see?”  
  
Dolorosa did as in her minds eye to see a galaxy of stars from a mixture of her memories. “I see a beautiful night sky that’s blanketed with so many stars in all different colors...”  
  
You hummed; “Beautiful? Well the stars must be jealous of you then.”  
  
Dolorosa chuckled against you. “Flatterer...”  
  
You smirked despite yourself. “I aim to please...”  
  
Dolorosa nuzzled into you as your fingers rubbed and pressed the spots on her neck that calmed her. Dolorosa heard you open your mouth but what came out wasn’t what she was prepared for. You sung loudly as she was stuck in what she had imagined. *“My love, oh my love can you hear me calling you from the plains up above. It’s you my love that must live and stay while I must go and go away. The winter’s gone my love and all the flowers are calling back to this plain. So come back to those meadows where we laid, I’ll be there in the sunshine of night or in the darkness of day. Even if I am dead as I well maybe in our dreams will be warm and sweeter then this plain can be. I’ll wait my love, oh my love I will wait until you come calling for me.”  
  
Dolorosa couldn’t moved as you leaned and curled up around her pressing your head against her crown. You spoke so thick as she felt wet drops on her hair which caused her to burst into silent tears. “Rosa if you ever feel alone or scared just look up at the sky and remember our meadow... all you have to do is imagine me there...I’ll be there waiting for you...” Dolorosa gripped your pants as she wept in your lap.  
  
You both closed your eyes and strained to commit this to memory the feeling of this overwhelming love; so that even in your final hour and her darkest times that you both would never forget this love. For the rest of the night you both held onto each other as if either of you let go one would disappear and praying that night would never come. But time stops for no one, you suddenly turned your head from it’s spot on Dolorosa’s arm.  
  
The echos of steel on stone rattled the dungeon block. The time had come for what you believed to be your final departure. You moved to get up but Dolorosa held you back as she wrapped her arm around your body. You looked at her before leaning down and kissing her forehead. Your warm lips brushed her cooler skin before you moved this time getting away from her. “It’s going to be alright Rosa...”  
  
You moved so you were standing by the cell door as you knew blueblood’s didn’t like to wait. Dolorosa shifted up as you gave a small smile as the blueblood’s came into view. Dolorosa looked to see Darkleer with two other bluebloods. The two bowed there head slightly out of respect as Darkleer started to fish out his keys for the cell. You glanced at Darkleer who looked wrong. You summoned up what courage you could and spoke as he undid the cell door. “Good night Darkleer.”  
  
Darkleer didn’t say anything to you as you watched him look at you instead of around you. You watched as Darkleer gave you a natural face before he beckoned you with his hand to move forward which had you frown and give him a sad smile. As you went to move out of the cell when Dolorosa’s arms locked around you and pulled you back to her. She shook her head as you could feel her head bury itself into the side of your neck.  
  
This had you placed your hands on her arms as you looked at Darkleer and the two trolls. You pleaded at him to give you time to get her off by the look on your face. Darkleer sighed lightly which you took as your time to try. “Rosa... Please don’t make this any harder then it is... You have to let me go or Signless will die. You can’t let your son die Maryam...”  
  
Dolorosa shook her head as she clung to you harder. “He wouldn’t and you wouldn’t either! They’ll have to cull both of us because I’m not letting you go! Please don’t ask this of me Y/n. Please my Dearest don’t...”  
  
You clenched your eyes shut before you started to take her hands away. You tried your hardest to get Dolorosa to let you go but it didn’t work she refused too which was when the bluebloods stepped in and pried you from her. Dolorosa shouted in erupted sorrow and anger.  
  
You were guided to Darkleer from the other who when back to help with Dolorosa who had fallen to her knees as the other troll held her. You looked at Darkleer who looked from you to her before he gave a tiny nod which you moved from Darkleer side as you figured he let you say one more good bye.  
  
You stood in front of her before you knelt a little down as you kissed Dolorosa hard. You both closed your eyes as jade and colorless tears drip down your faces. As you pulled away you both were panting which caused you to press a hand against her cheek as if memorizing her face one last time. You licked your lips; “I love you, Dolorosa Maryam... Don’t ever forget that.”  
  
You moved your hand away as you pulled back from her; Dolorosa cried out your name as Darkleer took you away. “Y/n... Y/n! Don't leave me! Please dearest don't leave me all alone...”  
  
You followed him forcing yourself not to look behind you as Dolorosa sat there screaming and crying your name having to watch as he took you away. You closed your eyes as you both turned the corner where Darkleer stopped. Tears flowed faster as you stood there no matter how much you sniffled and tried to stop the flow of tears. You moved your hands up wiping them as your breath hitched. You felt a cold hand on your shoulder. “Come mutant...”  
  
You nodded as Darkleer led you away. It was a rather silent walk as he led you to two big metal doors. Just outside them you could hear the shouts of trolls. Darkleer had stopped you as he turned and started to undo the chains on your hands and feet.  
  
 As Darkleer uncuffed you looked at the doors before you licked your lips in a nervous action. You felt compelled to talk but Darkleer spoke. “Mutant.” You looked up at Darkleer before he shoved a skinned bag up your shirt suddenly. “Make sure you don’t let anyone see this and that this doesn’t move.”  
  
You blinked holding the cold feeling skin bag where it was with your arm. “W-what?”  
  
Darkleer continued as he ignored your open question. “Do not asked questions mutant just make sure to play dead when the blueblood ‘culls’ you it will give us a chance for this plan to work. So do not screw this up mutant or you will be culled as will your unit. Do you understand?”  
  
You just stared before Darkleer caught you as you sank onto your knees. You lost the strength in your legs as you relief crashed over your body as disbelief settled in next. You weren’t about to die, you were not going to die. Darkleer held you by the arm till he snapped at you to get you to work again. “Mutant stand up!”  
  
You snapped your head up at him as he glared at you from under his goggles. “Keep the mutant male alive do you understand me after you are ‘culled’ the Highblood will call him up. You must protect him do you understand?” You nodded as Darkleer let go of your arm as you shakily stood up. “Good, now lets move.”  
  
Darkleer walked out of the hallway his hands holding onto your lead as you both stepped out of the hallway into the outside of the hive going to the execution field. As he went Darkleer placed one of his hands behind his back to keep it straight he was fearful if he was seen bent over a little out of stress. Darkleer had a lot on his plate as it is and always does.  
  
To be the Knight-General to the Highblood was no easy task but he had been it so long he didn’t know what his life would be without it. Duty was bred into his veins as was morals of right and wrong either by experimentation due to the Highblood's influence or his own; he was not certain but regardless of it you had placed him in a shit storm. He had a oath, no a obligation as a highest rank Blueblood in the hive to look out for his underlings. Everyone saved and died by his hand not physically but verbally.  
   
He was glad you had saved young Hirlde as it was all that was needed to swing the votes of the hive’s other bluebloods. He couldn’t have pull through with the rebellion of the hives even without your and Redglare’s help. So he choice to save them as it gave the chance for his castes survival. Unknown to him as he was walking; you were shuffling behind him even as rocks came hurdling out of no where smacking you in the face by the other highblood’s. He took you straight to where he needed you to be.  
  
Darkleer didn’t clue into where he was going till the heavy main hive doors slammed shut and he had looked up at the sky as the hive’s bell rang. The powerful and crystal clear sound rang it seemed from miles around meaning the victim was on stage. Darkleer closed his eyes before sighing.  
  
It seems the time had come and he made his decisions now he had to see it through. Darkleer had chosen to led his caste into this rebellion and to save the heretic’s it was for the greater good for the generations to come and for his people. He made sure your hands were secured to your sides before he made his way down off the execution platform.  
  
As he got closer to his spot in the crowd he could hear the sounds of the two castes clashing. Shouts and curses, screams of both radiated the place. Darkleer looked a head of him to see two guards salute. “Sir!”  
   
Darkleer inclined his head as he spoke. “Bring the other vermin's to the front of the platform make sure they’re shackles can be clipped off and keep the vermin caste from getting to close till the bell rings. Prepare the sword I want it ready and make sure everyone’s ready to fight.” The pair pounded there chest before bowing and leaving.  
  
Darkleer stood there as he watched Redglare move up onto the stage and stood in front of you giving you last rights though she spared glances at him. Darkleer calmed himself and mentally put a neutral mask over his face before he exhaled deeply as he zoned out.  
  
 He stood statue still as the doors opened not more then ten minutes after Redglare finished with you. Darkleer looked as the four heretic’s where pulled and pushed like milking-beasts to in front of the stage. Each was forced down on there knees. All were bounded and chained like vermin should be. Darkleer’s mind seemed to draw itself from them when a common roar went up from the hive to the battlements.  
  
Darkleer looked at all of them but his eyes landed on the mutant first. Who was sitting up as straight as if there was a pole attached to it. The Mutant was very strong and weak at the same time. It made Darkleer wonder was that where you got it from? Was all your strength and stubbornness come from a learned behavior. Darkleer’s eyes slid to the other heretics that were knelt down.  
  
The olive blood you were morial’s with seemed to bow a little as tears dripped off her face. He felt as if someone twisted a knife in his belly. Why that was Darkleer would never know but he could see the compassion and the ache of loss. The Jade that you seemed quite attracted too had sorrow so deep it ached his harden soul. She was living any mates worse nightmare but Darkleer didn’t think about it as the mage roared.  
  
The two trained blueblood mage handlers forced him to the ground more. Darkleer could only come up with one word which was loyalty. He knew this troll above all else would die in a sea of blood if it would save his friends. It was that were you willing to die for. For all they showed you and guided you; you a tiny underage mutant troll would die because they were meant for greater things as you were. It moved Darkleer a little to watch but he closed his eyes as he stood there as he heard the Highblood’s heavy foot steps on the stairs up to the stage before the double bell of the execution started to ring.  
  
As the Highblood stepped up onto the platform as Darkleer looked at you as you seemed different to all the other vermin he had seen before being culled or not. Anyone either to be spared like this or really culled at a time like this they would be pissing themselves in fear of screwing up or begging to be spared but you just sat there smiling at your unit. The Highblood moved to almost beside you as he looked up to the masses of trolls as he waited for the Empress and her closes people to get settled for the execution.  
  
You meanwhile looked at your friends who were looking at you. Dolorosa looked up at you as why did you look so calm well you were on death’s door. You looked down at them as you knew you couldn’t say anything to them or else. You bit your lips before you spoke. “Fate is a fickle mistress she plays her games of illusions.”  
  
The Highblood frowned for a moment as something in the back of his head pounded; which caused him to shake his head as the messiah’s though lower in voices still demanded your blood be spilled and painted in every corner of the hive.  
  
The Highblood moved his arms in a grand gesture as he started to speak about your crimes and facts that everyone knew. As the Highblood did so you ignore him as you looked at your friends and talked to them well the Highblood boomed over you. As you looked at your friends you had to give them the brightest smile you could. You leaned a bit forward talking to them even as you tried to calm their fears. “ Guys make sure you stay strong don’t give yourself to her illusions.” You set a glance to Signless red and e/c made contact as he and Psiioniic’s brows twitched lightly as the both looked like they were trying to understand your words.  
  
You didn’t get to think about it anymore as you glanced to the side as a blueblood stepped up. The blueblood didn’t give you a second longer to speak as he grabbed you by the hair and jerked your head back so your neck was exposed but instead of slicing your throat he rammed the knife in the spot where the blood bag was.  
  
You twisted your face in a little bit of real pain which you cried out from how hard the blueblood rammed the collapsible knife in. Dolorosa screamed your name in agony as Psiioniic held onto her as the blueblood ran his blade right into where the skinned bag was. It was just deep enough that you were sure it cut your real skin. The wound seemed to pour red blood from it as if you were bleeding out instead of dying out right.  
  
The Highblood laughed as the blueblood dropped your body which withered on the floor as blood poured from your stomach. The Highblood stood there giving a half smirking smile as he waited till there some blood on the stage before he kicked your body off to the side of the stage. You body landed with a sicken thud as your limps were all somewhat sprawled every which way. You clenched your teeth so hard you thought they would break as you heard Dolorosa screaming and weeping for you.  
  
What you couldn’t see was that she was being pinned down as she tried to get to you. Dolorosa and your friends were forced to watched as some of the blood dripped off the stage and onto the ground. Your ‘red blood’ stained the dry, cold earth as the higher blood caste roared in approval before the Highblood spoke throwing his arms out. The group looked up as he spoke as the tyrant wasn’t done just yet. “Now for the main attraction! Bring me the Sufferer!”  
  
Disciple screamed as Signless shouted as he was picked up. He was thrown forward into the platform where most of your blood was. Signless’s face and some of his body was covered in your still warm red blood causing the higher blood caste to laugh. Redglare looked at Darkleer who gave a low gruff sound before the spot beside him seemed to kick up dust.  
  
The Highblood ignorant to it all laughed as Redglare spoke up; “Highblood stop this-!” He honked in savage nature as he spoke at her. “All motherfucking mutants and motherfucking enemies to the motherfucking empire must be motherfucking culled Redglare! Paint the motherfucking villages red! Hahahaha!”  
  
The insane and powerful emotions in the seemed to die off very quickly as Signless’s body was dragged up by the hair as a two bluebloods lifted him up for the white hot shackles. Signless glanced at the troll almost glaring to see the troll holding them was Hirlde who was giving him a ‘don’t worry’ look. Hirlde stopped from placing the shackles on when the Highblood’s bell started to ring.  
  
Everyone on the stage and field looked up as the sound echoed in the now quiet place. Just the ringing stopped the sound of an arrow embedding into wood in front of the Highblood. The Highblood looked at the arrow as the sound of a bow being pulled back had him look at Darkleer who stood behind the heretics.  
  
Darkleer roared from deep in his chest as the calls were answered by the roars and howls of the other blueblood’s present. The Highblood tips his head back and roars in fury at Darkleer moving to finish Signless.  
  
Signless was pushed away from the bluebloods and Hirlde as Darkleer shot another this time hitting the Highblood just in the joint of his shoulder. The execution field was soon encased in chaos as the highbloods caste turned there sights onto the bluebloods and lowbloods.  
  
An massive battled started ripping the already tiny area apart by the seams. Darkleer shouted in the chaos of sounds and bodies. “Get the three heretic’s going! Take them to the safety of the forest! I’ll deal with the mutants!”  
  
Darkleer saw to the heretic’s in front of him before he went rushing up the stairs. Where the Highblood determined to end this, he knocked away the three bluebloods who had stood in his way. Signless summoned his own weapon readying for a fight.  
  
Both Signless and the Highblood roared in rage as the Highblood when to take one last swipe at Signless he was disarmed by Redglare’s sword as Signless was tackled to the edge of the stage by you. Signless grunted from the tackle as he hit his knee against the edge of the stage and from your sudden weight and thankfully his sickle weren’t in you as he had his hand out. Signless looked at you for a moment hearing you groan lightly.  
  
Signless unsummoned his sickle before he grabbed your shoulder. “Y/n?!”  
  
You lift your head to give him a smile only to yelp as you were yanked up by the shirt and over someone’s shoulder. Darkleer grabbed both your and Signless by the shirt material and put you both over his shoulder so he could run. Darkleer jumped off the back of the stage running to where the other bluebloods and heretic’s were.  
  
Darkleer huffed a little as he ran straight to the forest he only paused when he seen the youngsters that were throwing the shackles and chains away. “Leave the chains alone and get them moving the Empress will have the drones and ships looking in a matter of hours. Follow me and don’t fall behind. If one of the other heretics are struggling just pick them up.”  
  
 The two nodded as Darkleer started to move not letting you or Signless go. You glanced more or less laid there as Darkleer carried you and Signless. You looked from Signless to your quadrant mates. They didn’t seem any better then Signless who was looking at you like you were a ghost and you couldn’t blame them because how would you feel if you watched one of them die then come back to life.  
  
You shifted your head around a little to look to find that Darkleer was standing in front of a rather high rock face. You wondered if you were finally going to be let down when Darkleer moved his foot kicking something. You watched in amazement as the rock face shifted a little as a door appeared which Darkleer walked into before the door way opened up into a giant cavern with hammered out walls.  
  
You blinked as there seemed to be odd looking light sources in there keeping it lit. You turned your attention to Darkleer as he shifted lightly as he placed you and Signless down onto the cavern ground before helping Dolorosa, Disciple, and Psiioniic in here too.  
  
Which gave you the chance to see if Signless was hurt as you remember him groaning in pain. You moved rather quickly as you moved up and grabbed his face looking over it.  
  
As you did so Signless was just staring at you stunned to say the least he just didn’t know what to think as he had you palming his face as his mother would do when he was but a little grub thinking he had hurt himself. You spoke at him as he felt your warm fingers on his face and chin as you moved it worried. “Are you sure you’re alright? They didn’t get to do anything right? It sounded like you whacked your head off the wood of the stage...”  
  
Signless blinked a little at you as he thought you were dead. He had watched the sword kill you didn’t he? Or was it all a trick by you and the bluebloods. Signless didn’t know what to say for a few moments as you even wiped the blood off his face from one of the bluebloods. That’s when he gave a humored smile as he grabbed your hands to silence them as they started to go through his hair checking for a bump. “Y/n please I’m fine. I didn’t whack my head off the stage it was my leg hitting the edge. I’m alright stop worrying your starting to sound like Dolorosa.”  
  
You gave him a breathless chuckle as you spoke. “Well one of us has to at the moment.”  
  
Signless gave a huffed sigh before you sat back a little. Signless glanced at the others who were just wide eyed. He felt he was in shock but for them it was worse as Psiioniic, Disciple, and Dolorosa were all in a quadrant with you. To see you ‘die’ was horrible but even more so for them. Signless looked at you before he cleared his throat. “Maybe you should have a look at Disciple I think she has a scratch on her.”  
  
You snapped your head from Signless to Disciple as he spoke about her. You looked at her worried even though olive eyes were staring at you wide eyed in shock. As you got up to check her out you weren’t prepared for the slap not at all nor Disciple screaming at you.  
  
You recoiled on instinct alone as you turned your head back to look at her. Disciple eyes were collected with tears as she started to yell at you with almost a deep humming whine. “Mew stupid- Why did mew let us think mew were going to die! I thought I just watch my meworial die on me! Do mew know how it feels to-”  
  
You reached out to her trembling as you did so as you weren’t sure if you were going to be whacked in the face again. As you spoke you ran your hands up her arms to her shoulders kneading them to help relax her. “I 'm so sorry Disciple but I didn’t know... Disciple I didn’t know they were going to do this honest if I did I would have told you I promise you... But everything's alright, it’s alright now everything is okay. Come here...”  
  
You felt Disciple move and you were waiting for another slap but she engulfed you into a hug a rather tight one as she started to sob uncontrollable. You pulled her to teh wall and into your lap and started to kiss her cheeks and forehead as you papped her gently starting to whisper gentle reassuring things to her. As Psiioniic and Dolorosa were finally led into the cavern as well. You gave a sad attempt to make her laugh as you rocked side to side with her. You spoke with such tenderness. “Purr, Purr...Haha...”  
  
Disciple seemed to give a dry laugh though it did stop her tears. You didn't sit like that for long when Darkleer spoke up. “The female mutant is correct she did not know of the coo we were planning though she was a very useful tool to unite the hives and for your cause.”  
  
Signless whipped his head to look at Darkleer who placed down two boxes. If looks could kill Darkleer would have been forty feet under the ground and then some due to Psiioniic; who looked like he was about to blow his temper sky height as from the crackling from his eyes. Signless stopped him though as he got up and shuffled over to Psiioniic to calm the other down before he short circuited.  
  
You let go of Disciple for a moment as another pair of arms wrapped around your form just under your breasts. You looked at Disciple who wiped her finger under her eye before nodding as she went over to Signless who was talking to Darkleer as he had Psiioniic’s in his neck. You turned in Dolorosa’s arms before looking up at her as her breath hitched before her arms tighten more.  
  
You touched her face gently making cooing sounds at her but they were being drowned out by the sounds around you. You looked around you both to see there was just to much going on to get Dolorosa calm. The chaos of what had happened at the hive and what was going on in the cavern was just to much. You grabbed Dolorosa’s hands and took them off you gently before you moved up and tugged at her. “Rosa come on follow me lets go somewhere more quieter just for us.”  
  
Dolorosa’s fangs chattered lightly as you moved the both of you to the way back of the hammered out cave. You quickly found and went into one of the back room where you couldn’t see anything because of how dark it was and hear very little sounds too. You felt for the wall before you ushered Dolorosa down onto the ground.

Part 3

As you went to go sit beside her Dolorosa pulled you into her lap instead. You placed your hands onto her shoulders to steady yourself as she rubbed her face and hands against you. You gave gently cooing sounds at her as you brushed your thumbs on her cheeks to wipe away the tears. Dolorosa gave a quivered breath as she spoke. “I... I saw you die Y/n... I, I thought I’d never see you again. I’m so scared this is a dream and I’ll wake up any moment. I-”  
  
Dolorosa sucked in some air as she sounded like she was trying not to cry. You shushed her gently; “It’s not a dream Rosa, see I'm nice and warm besides ghosts don’t have feet silly.”  
  
Dolorosa gave a odd sounding chuckle as you moved laying your head on Dolorosa’s. You brushed the back of your fingers against the side of her face lightly as Dolorosa gave gentle butterfly kisses on the swell of your chest and your neck. Even as her claws dug into your shirt and pants clinging to you desperately despite all your attempts to get her to relax.  
  
You sat in her lap for who knows how long before you both must had fallen asleep like that as you felt someone touch your back lightly. Which at that point you unwillingly open your eyes giving them a sleepy look. Dual eyes were staring into your e/c ones this caused you to snort at Psiioniic a little before you yawned and moved in Dolorosa’s arms to hide your face into her neck.  
  
Unfortunately this didn’t stop Psiioniic who must had found it amusing as he started to poke and tug on your ear some. You weakly patted at his hand before you turned your head and hissed at him humanly. Psiioniic buzzed at you slightly before he spoke. “Go to thleep in the blanketth or Rotha will have a thore back for when we may have to move tomorrow.”  
  
You glared at him tired as you spoke just as much. “Then you try moving her. She’s to comfortable to move why else would we still be like this dumb-ass.” Psiioniic watched as despite your words you shifted off of Dolorosa who seemed to wake up a little feeling you move.  
  
You smiled a little as her hands moved to look for you before they tried to pull you back into her lap. You smiled a little as you tugged at her hands with yours. You spoke softly not trying to alarm her or really wake her fully up. “Rosa follow me... Come on we have a nice warm blanket with our names on it...”  
  
Dolorosa made an bit of a grumble as she seemed to unwillingly get up from her spot beside you. It took a bit to get the matriarch up from her spot on the floor to the room that you and the others will be staying in for the time being but with Psiioniic’s help you both got her where she needed to be.  
  
You watched as Psiioniic gently moved Dolorosa down onto the ground before you covering her nicely with the blankets. Dolorosa mumbled something but it to was to light to pick up. You smiled lightly before you scoffed as you stood up and looked at Psiioniic who was standing there. You cocked your hip lightly as you gave a smug look. “So I bet you were a scared little baby weren’t you? All sad and pathetic like.”  
  
Psiioniic flinched his head back as his faced changed from the soften one to a scowl. “I wath not you thtunned bitch I wath upthet that they fail to cull you for how pathetic and thmall you are. They would have been doing me a favor bethideth I can thtill do it.”  
  
He flashed his fangs at you which you showed yours at him trying to get into a fight. Unfortunately or fortunately your little spade spat was cut short when Signless spoke up as he and Disciple entered the room. “You both can have a spade fight tomorrow night. I think we’re all just a little tired and I don’t want you both to wake up mother. She’s had more then enough for one day as have we.”  
  
You pouted before you yepped at Psiioniic with a baby voice. “D’aw the wittle baby needs his wittle morial to protect him aw that’s so cute.”  
  
Psiioniic growled slightly only till Signless growled at the both of you causing you to pout as Signless gave you one of his that’s enough glares. You backed down as Disciple wiggled herself in between the pair of you as Signless grabbed Psiioniic arm to have him lay beside him for the night. It wasn’t long before you all were laid lined up in a row.  
  
You were in the middle between Disciple and Dolorosa and Disciple’s back was to Signless who was beside Psiioniic. Sleep didn’t come quickly though but when it did you had just slip past the veil of reality to dreaming. You didn’t get long like that as you felt yourself get tugged back into the world of the awaken as you felt Disciple’s warmed form move from your back. Before you felt a cooler one replace hers all of a sudden this had you turn with a sleepy look only to see Psiioniic behind you instead.  
  
You must have made a confused hum as Psiioniic opened his eyes to look at you. You don’t have the foggiest idea why but you moved your hand and grabbed his arm before flopping it over your waist before you nuzzled back into Dolorosa’s side with no more then a yawn as you fell back to sleep.  
  
Psiioniic tighten his arm around you lightly as he closed his eyes again. He had hoped to not wake you when he moved himself and Disciple. It was rather easy for him to use his psionics to do that. But here you woke up seeing him in the act but he was thankful you didn’t say anything. He had gotten used to sleeping beside you and Dolorosa since being in the dungeon. Your warmth and body were a lot more comforting then his morials. Psiioniic sighed as his mind ticked off letting him finally fall asleep.  
  
As day turned to night you awoke from your peaceful slumber. The first thing you did was stretch as you felt your bones crack and your spine pop. You shifted up onto your butt as you knocked off Psiioniic’s arm causing him to roll over and try to do the same to Signless’s back. You looked to your right to see Dolorosa was already up and out of the cavern.  
  
You huffed for a moment before rubbing your eyes what a weird and horrifying dream you had about the group being caught. But you calmed yourself down as you were in a cave and not in a dungeon. You don’t remember getting into a cave but you dismissed it otherwise. You shouldered on and straighten your clothes for the night while you did so Disciple had sat up and fixing her hair. You didn't give her a sparing glance as you went to go out of the back room.  
  
As you moved the blanket aside though you were startled right out of your socks when you came face to face with a blueblood. A thousand things ran in your mind as he smiled at you which had you step back before you felt Disciple’s hands on your shoulders. She mumbled lightly at him, “Good night Sir blue.”  
  
He nodded back at her replying. “Good night the Disciple we’ve got first light meal ready.”  
  
Disciple nodded lightly as she pulled you back away from the blanket as she spoke. "We will be there in a moment thank mew." The blueblood just nodded as he moved knocking the blanket back into place. Disciple moved her hands down your back and around your waist as she held onto you. She gently tucked her face into the crook of your neck as she purred softly. You seemed to slowly relax under her till you moved your hand and patted her head. “I-it wasn’t a nightmare...”  
  
Disciple purred softly at you as you sighed a little seeming to have played catch up with your mind. Disciple moved her self from you before she shifted to in front of you where she grabbed your hand. “Let's go get some morning meal. I’m sure Dolorosa is waiting for us.”  
  
You nodded lightly offering a brief thankful smile as Disciple wasn’t going to let you go it alone. You spoke softly as she tugged you a little bit along before she could get you through the door however you looked back at Signless and Psiioniic. “Yeah, breakfast sounds good but don't you think we should wake up Signless and Psiioniic?”  
  
 You could feel Disciple shake her head before laughing. “Mewr evil...” You looked at Disciple confused as you looked back to them and to her not understanding why she called you evil. Disciple sighed a little before whispering softly. “Pale sleep pitying going on right neow...”  
  
You ohhed lightly before you giggled as you followed her out. As you didn’t so you couldn’t help but question her; “Disciple, what’s sleeping pity?” Disciple smile before she explained gushing over the answer.  
  
For most of the day Disciple could see you were skittish at best when it came to the blueblood’s and she really couldn’t blame you much. After what they had put you through anyone would be like that but at least the blueblood’s were trying to give you room to get adjusted.  
  
 The only one you seemed to have sort of ease with was Darkleer who she’d catch you talking off and on. You currently though were pressed up against Psiioniic who you were just bugging just because you could. It was just past day meal and everyone was relaxing somewhat. Disciple flopped down on her butt beside you both which caused you to grab her arm with a laugh. “Disciple, protect me!”  
  
You pull her arm around you which caused Disciple to laugh and Psiioniic to growl in frustration as you kick at him as quite literally Disciple was the only thing keeping you from being mauled to death. Disciple kept a close eye on you both as everyone seemed to all sit around the rather big fire as it seemed it had come time to devise a plan.  
  
Disciple tugged at your shirt a little to get you to pay attention to her. “Mew need to stop Y/n it’s getting a bit over hand. Psiioniic mew sit on the other side of Signless.”  
  
You wrinkled your nose at Disciple but you followed as she told you too as it seemed that this was important. Psiioniic seemed to listen too as he even did as he was told as soon as everyone including the bluebloods were settled one of the younger ones spoke up as soon as Darkleer gave him the head nod. “I regret to call you to the circle lowblood but there is a urgency as Knight General Darkleer has reports that the Empress is getting a bit to close to this area. We were planning to wait a little longer but time is not a luxury we have anymore. I have called you here to speak of a plan between our two castes. Darkleer has already spoke with the others about it as we have this to propose to you.”  
  
You watched as Darkleer handed the young blueblood the paper work which he past to Signless. You wondered suddenly why he wasn’t talking but you didn’t get to think about it long when Signless spoke up as he glanced through the papers. “You want us to split up so we can continue gaining lowblood support as you all go get highblood and higher support?”  
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly before she question. “How will this be done as far as I am aware of the highbloods are legion to the Empress?”  
  
The blueblood looked to Darkleer who sighed closing his eyes and shaking his head. “No lowbloods the highbloods are not inline with the Empress. The Messiah Brotherhood and the Empress are on rocky terms at best. We are planning to use this to our advantage. If given the chance the highblood’s will rebel against the Empress.”  
  
You were next to pipe up a question; “But is that the best route, I mean no disrespect but that seems overly dangerous and counter-productive. If what your saying is the highbloods will only move with this ‘Brotherhood’ wants them too then it seems best to go to the source then. Use what higher blood followers we have to get them to help change minds. But that’s only if most of them didn’t run with there tails in between there legs when we got caught. I think it’d be best to scrap up what followers there are and move them around to better suit to bring the masses back before making a try at the 'brotherhood'.”  
  
Darkleer hummed lightly as he spoke as he moved his hand to silent the young one. “Lowblood I can see your point but the rumor will have gone out during the last day or two. Everyone even the guarded know that the Sufferer and his group had escaped. The longer this is dragged through mutant the longer it blurs.”  
  
You sat up a little bit straighter at that as your eyes narrowed. “If that’s so then splitting up is even more dangerous! How are we suppose to-”  
  
Signless smiled at you as he reached out his hand and patted your knee lightly in a ‘easy girl’ motion as Disciple’s arm tighten against your waist. Signless spoke as he help relay your fears.“Do not worry so much Y/n, I understand your concern and it as been noted. I believe what Darkleer is saying is best. The longer this ‘revolution’ is drag on the more it’ll hurt itself. I would find it more acceptable however if I had at least one or two of the bluebloods making sure our forces are more then ready?”  
  
One of the other bluebloods nodded. “Yes sir!”  
  
Signless nodded as Darkleer seemed to sigh from the energy that the younger ones had. You still weren’t very happy with the plan but if Signless wasn’t going to argue it then what was the point as it wasn’t like they listened to you much anyways. With the planned sorted out the bluebloods moved away to get things ready and to send talon-beasts. Your group all huddled into one side of the cavern to map out your own plans and routes to where you all needed to go and to keep safe.  
  
It was a long almost grueling process to come up with a plan as between Signless and Dolorosa they were more then enough to be stubborn which prolonged everything. Both had valid points such as Signless wanting to stay in the forest or deserts and walk into town so escape was somewhat easier but Dolorosa thought it was best to be in the towns so less chance of being found out but escaping would be a bit harder.  
  
You watched the mother and son banter and banter even as Psiioniic and Disciple got themselves involved by calming the two down. You finally spoke up tired of all the talking and fighting as it felt like you had been sitting there for hours; “Hey why don’t we take it step by step. We’ll stop into the towns to get some supplies and at that point we can decide if we’re going to stay there that day. Because you know as I do that our cloaks will be dusty so they’ll think we don’t have a lot of coins on us.”  
  
The four looked at you with a surprised looked as what you said was right. Signless felt a little smile worm onto his face; “Yes that sounds like a fair compromise doesn’t it mother?”  
  
Dolorosa glanced at you a little and huffed lightly as she wondered why you didn’t say that earlier but never the less she agreed with Signless. “Yes that does my son I guess we will leave the rest alone for the time being. I believe the sun has already risen as the bluebloods have left.”  
  
You blinked as you didn’t even notice that and indeed Dolorosa was somewhat right as all but one blueblood had left the fire. The only one still at the now ember fire was Darkleer who was looking at some reports and his wrist cuff. You shrugged it off thinking that was the reason you were so tired. You and your friends split a little apart as you all went to your shared chamber to sleep.  
  
It was a rather quick transition at this point to go from night to day clothes. You wouldn’t have left the room but alas you were thirsty and a little bit peckish. As you moved out of the chamber Dolorosa question you in a light worried tone. “Dearest?”  
  
You glanced at her before smiling; “I’m just getting something to drink Rosa can you get our blankets together?” Dolorosa gave an unsure look before you gave her puppy-eyes. “Please Rosa I promise I’ll only be a moment.”  
  
Dolorosa sighed softly as she nodded; “If your not back in four minutes, Gog’s help you dearest.”  
  
You giggled at her as you winked; “Black quadrant's filled already Rosa.”  
  
Dolorosa scoffed as you dipped behind the real door blanket. You moved as silently as you could so you didn’t disturb the bluebloods within the other rooms. As you manage to get to the open common room you almost bee-lined for the water jugs as you went to move one, a sudden voice startled you. “Mutant that’s *Lionk not life liquid.”  
  
You huffed as you placed a hand on your chest as you turned your head to see Darkleer standing there with the same neutral look as always. You smiled a little; “O-Oh... Well um which jug is the one that holds the water in it?”  
  
Darkleer moved around you before grabbing a small hand jug. He presented it to you which you took with a thank you. You were about to look for a cup but Darkleer seemed to be one step ahead of you as he also handed you a cup. You chuckled a little as you took the cup and poured yourself some water.  
  
As you finished an both placed the jug down and drank from the cup you watched Darkleer seemingly making himself comfortable against the wall of the common room again. You tilted your head a little noticing he didn’t have any blankets or anything. You questioned lightly; “You’re not going to go to sleep Darkleer and aren’t you going to get cold?”  
  
Darkleer glanced at you; “I have work to do and someone has to be on look out mutant and as far as the cold goes... We bluebloods don’t feel it much.”  
  
You want to cry foul but you don’t instead you just looked away leaving what he said at that for now. After you finish your drink you move back to your room and left Darkleer alone with his work. You ducked into the chamber before paddling over to your blankets and folded them over your arm as you knew you’d be sharing with Dolorosa’s again tonight.  
  
You turned before walking out of the chamber and back to the fire area. As you did you noticed Darkleer moved. You glance about before you found Darkleer who was sitting with his back against the cave wall as he was talking to someone from the hologram from his arm plate. It was fuzzy looking at best but it was something to see. You looked down at your normal blankets in your arms. Everyone else was settling down in the back of the cave tonight and you were stuck in Dolorosa’s blankets tonight because you knew she needed you to be close for a while till she could readjust herself and her emotions.  
  
You didn’t know how long you stood there till Darkleer spoke. “What do you want mutant...?”  
  
You jolted a little startled out of your thoughts when you looked at Darkleer who was giving you that annoyed frown look. You moved the blankets a little from you as a gesture. “These are for you I figured you may get cold this morning.” Darkleer looked at the blankets he seemed like he was going to refuse but you smiled giving him an out. “Look you don’t have to use them it’s... Just encase you get cold or something.”  
  
Darkleer sighed before he opened his hands out. “If this makes you feel better mutant.” You nodded as you thanked him as he settled the blankets down beside him. Darkleer didn’t say anything till you moved going back to where the others were. You had just moved the blanketed made doorway when he spoke. “Good day Y/n...”  
  
You paused before looking back at him. You stared at him with a tender smile how he looked right now seemed almost like he was a lost child. You spoke so gently to him it caused him to give you a soft look. “Good day Darkleer, try to get some sleep.”  
  
You pushed past the blanket leaving Darkleer alone with his own thoughts. As you walked into the back of the cave you noticed Psiioniic looking at you with a bit of a glare. You narrowed your eyes at him as you went to what would be your blanket for the day which was in between his and Dolorosa’s.  
  
As you went to move to sit down Psiioniic blocked you with his foot. “Thuck up.”  
  
You wrinkled your nose as you kicked his leg away from your blankets. “Shut up asshole.”  
  
Psiioniic rolled over to bicker with you when you noticed he still at the tag in his ear. You smirked inside your head as you moved your hand out to him. Psiioniic looked at your hand for a moment before he felt his heart clench as you brushed your warm fingers against his cheek and up his sideburns. Psiioniic went to growl a little as he felt your fingers brush against his ear.  
  
Psiioniic thought you were turning quadrants on him but that thought was quickly forgotten as he hissed in pain as you unclipped his tagged ear; this caused him to roll away from you in real pain. You gave a smirk at him before sticking out your tongue at him. “That’ll teach you to try that again.”  
  
You sighed in a smug way as you turned so you were facing Dolorosa who was asleep still. You slowly watched as her chest fell and rose which started to put you to sleep with the background noise of Disciple’s sleeping purr. Just as your eyes drooped closed you went rigid as you felt Psiioniic’s cold leg slid in between yours. You turned your head a little to see Psiioniic’s sleeping face. You narrowed your tired eyes before you shook your head laying your head back down. Before you fell asleep though you wrapped your legs around his in a loose leg sleeper hold so that in the morning you could show him where his smug attitude led him.  
  
When you woke up the next night it was to someone laughing. You nuzzled your face into Dolorosa’s chest as you felt Psiioniic’s arms trying to tug you closer as he rubbed his face into your back. You whined a little as you heard Dolorosa give a rather tiger like yawn as she tensed her muscles to wake them up.  
  
You unwillingly tried to keep her with you but she was by this point skilled at getting out of your arms and greedy hands. You opened your eyes a little to look up at her and you couldn’t help but whine just a little. “Rosa come on five more minutes.”  
  
Dolorosa smiled before patting your head as both Signless and Disciple appeared from behind the door blanket. “Oh good! I thought we’d have to wake you three.”  
  
You made a unhappy sound as you tried to bury your head into Dolorosa’s blankets so you didn’t have to get up yet. Unfortunately that did little as you weren’t going to fall back asleep now you were awake. You sighed and went to move to get up which was easier said then done.  
  
As Dolorosa stood up as you started to kick at Psiioniic to get him to let you go. She had to smile as you whined at him. “Psii, let me go! We have to get up...”  
  
Psiioniic grunted once or twice and then he moved alright, he moved and pinned you down onto the blankets as he used you for a mat. You gave an whine and frustrated sound before you started to annoy Psiioniic with pushing and shoving.  
  
Your attempt was quickly turned into play fighting which like clock work never lasted long as Dolorosa, Disciple, and Signless all sighed heavily as your play fighting turned rough when Psiioniic shouted suddenly; “Did you jutht bite me!”  
  
As Disciple and Dolorosa move to break up the fight, Signless could only give a long sigh as he shook his head. It was going to be a long night for all of them. You didn’t know how this happened but you had your arms crossed in annoyed anger as you were walking beside Dolorosa who was trying not to laugh.  
  
You were nursing a rather large bump on your head as was Psiioniic from Signless who hit you both to get you both to stop horsing around and to march out with them. You had fell inline with Dolorosa who would sneak you small side glances to see if you were alright.  
  
To her you looked like a pouting wiggler upset that you were even disciplined. She wondered for a fleeing moment if you both ever had grubs if they would do the same thing. Dolorosa sighed softly letting the thought slip away as this wasn't the time for such blood pusher warming thoughts.  
  
Dolorosa nudged you softly as she was smiling at you. You looked away and moved from her nudging but this caused Dolorosa to follow you a little to nudge you again. You sighed as you unwrapped your arms and placed them on your hips looking at her. Dolorosa smiled before she wrapped her arm around your shoulders and pulled you close to her as she leaned down and kissed the bump on your head. “Flush for you my dearest heart.”  
  
You seemed to spare her a glance before a smile wormed its way onto your face before you loosened up as you kissed the underside of her chin. “I love you too Rosa but keep your son away from me before you become *son-less.” Dolorosa laughed lightly as she felt your hand wiggle it’s way into hers as she gripped your hands with hers. It was a second chance at life and this time she knew nothing would stop them.  
  
It had been about a month since your group and the Darkleer’s group had split apart and you felt off at most. You didn’t eat a lot of trollian food as it was, but it seemed the last few weeks that you had no appetite a spoonful or two and you were done. But the worse and from what you figured, it had to be due to all the stress and emotional turmoil as it made some sense after all the small outbursts you had been having of late with Psiioniic.  
  
It wasn’t like he didn’t fully deserve your rage but this was different less annoyed and more I want to claw your eyes out. But he wasn’t the only one that was targeted by your sudden mood swings either. You were currently sitting by the fire making dinner for you and everyone. You weren’t in the best mood as Psiioniic had gotten under your skin about your meals tasting horrible before he left to get some water.  
  
Dolorosa, Disciple, and Signless had all gone to a village a bit out of the way to get some vegetables earlier that night as you were dealing with the meat portion of the meal. You had just finished cutting up the pieces of meat and thankfully placed the knife down when you felt someone tackle you and pushing you down slightly by their weight but your hand had shot out to keep you up right.  
  
The sudden contact had you lose it as you turned your head to see who it was because god help him if it was Psiioniic with his psionics again. Who you found however was Disciple who was smiling at you happy to see you. “Mew haven’t put the meat in yet? Mew know that’s going to take sometime to cook right?”  
  
Disciple was teasing you from the tone of her voice and the wink she gave you but this had your once calmed rage to jumped from settled to boiling. As you already had Psiioniic had you about the soup before he left for some water. Disciple’s face turned from happy to surprised as your face twisted into a right anger.  
  
No one really moved but Psiioniic who had come back just in time to hear you snapped at Disciple yelling at her. “Fuck off! Leave me alone Disciple! You’re fucking annoying, can't you talk properly?! You’re not some fucking cat and I’m not your pouncing bag! Get off me, you all can make your own fucking dinner I’m sick of having to do it as mine always taste bad doesn’t it! Doesn’t it!”  
  
Disciple raised her hands as she got off you. She was wide eyed to say the least as was the others who blinked confused. You glared at her before you started to cry for what seemed like no reason as you stormed off going into the back. Signless and Dolorosa jolted a bit back as you even told Psiioniic off with a few colorful animalistic sound as he went to stop you. Psiioniic just looked at your back as you disappeared into the back with a confused and surprised look. Dolorosa licked her lips nervously as she spoke to everyone; “Maybe we should leave dearest alone for a bit. It seems she needs time alone... Hopefully.”  
  
Everyone more or less agreed and sat by the fire waiting for you to come back out but by the time morning meal was half done Disciple of course believed that was long enough. She didn’t leave you to long by yourself as she had gotten up by the fire and when into the back of the cave. As she moved the blanket door gently she seen your sad form curled up and sniffling as you were profusely wiping your hands and arms over your eyes bubbling upset.  
  
Disciple was careful as she moved closer to you. She knew that you knew that she was there as you stopped moving your arms to wipe your tears. Disciple moved placing her hand on your back but you curled forward as if not wanting her to touch you even as your breath hitched slightly.  
  
Disciple frowned as her ears dropped causing her to curl her hand away from you thinking she had done something wrong. She started to move to leave you be when Disciple looked back at you as you grabbed her hand gently. You looked so tired and pale looking even though you were making an upset face at her.  
  
It wasn’t that her touch was unwanted it was just that you didn’t want her to comfort you after what you believe hurt her feelings. Disciple thought you were silly as she knew you didn’t mean to yell at her or what you said but that didn’t stop you from apologizing to her. Now that you found she was generally concerned about you. “I’m so sorry Disciple I didn’t mean anything. I... I didn’t know why I said that. Please forgive me!” You couldn’t stop as you brought up your other hand to wipe the tears that started to drip down. “I’ll understand if you don’t want-”  
  
Disciple’s face soften greatly before you found her pulling you on her as she sat down. Disciple spoke lightly at you. “Come here mew silly meowrial of mine.” As Disciple pulled you into her lap as she wrapped both the blankets and herself around you as you started to cry and apologize to her again.  
  
Disciple purred lightly at you kissing your face and throat lightly as you exposed your throat to her. Disciple ran her hands up and down your back as it took her a bit till she got you calmed enough. As she did Disciple could feel that you were hotter then normal which caused her to hum a little as you tucked your head under her chin as you clenched her shirt. “What's wrong with my meowiral? Mewr never like this, are mew feeling alright? Mewr awfully hot...”  
  
You shook your head lightly as you sucked in a heavily breath still upset with yourself. Disciple sighed before she started to purr loudly it always comforted you. Her hands clenched the back of your shirt kneading into your back to help farther along the process. Disciple felt your warmer lips on her skin as you mumbled almost trying to curl into her. “...Disciple... I don’t feel good... and everything's just too much... I can't-”  
  
Disciple moved a little so her forehead was against yours before she kissed it. “I know lets have nap Y/n, mew know that’ll make mew feel better.”  
  
Disciple watched a tired smile pull up on your lips before you both shifted around a little to get into an comfortable napping position. Disciple nuzzled into your shoulder lightly as you both had settled into a nap in the nest of blankets Disciple made as everyone else was busy with gods knows what after your outburst.  
  
Disciple smiled as you giggled a little as she nuzzled her face into your neck sniffing and purring loudly. She knew you loved hearing her purr as it also helped her calm you down when you needed it. As she did so she noticed just the fade changes in your scent the more she sniffed. At first she thought it was a combination between Dolorosa’s and Psiioniic’s mating scent but she was getting yours but it was a bit sweeten smell of your skin and the earthy spice of jade.  
  
Disciple opened her eyes a little as she didn’t notice she had closed them. Her eyes focused a little to see you were asleep. Disciple moved to tuck you into her as she threw her leg over yours and flushed against her body as she placed one of your arms over her side. You were warmer then normal as well not that she mind it was like you were her own personal morial heater. It was a blessing on cold nights and days sometimes.  
  
As Disciple started to drift off to her own purring and your warmth she would have to talk to Dolorosa about the change in your scent as she would know what that meant hopefully. Disciple didn’t wake up again till someone had there hand on her arm shaking it gently calling at her. “Disciple? Disciple wake up it’s time for first meal. You and Y/n have been asleep for to long.”  
  
Disciple grunted slightly as she was in a nice overly warm cocoon. She turned her head to see Dolorosa staring at her and you with a concerned and worried expression. Disciple felt you shift a little in your semi sleep as you opened your eyes just a sliver from her moving. Disciple looked from Dolorosa to you as Dolorosa’s ears drooped a little seeing the odd behavior but more so what Disciple felt next. Disciple sighed softly as hot tears were dripping down your face.  
  
Disciple gave a small smile before running her hand through your hair as lovingly as she could as she spoke up as she went to move to get something to eat, since she hadn't eaten since midnight meal the previous night. “Rosa can mew look at Y/n? I think she’s caught a cold or something.”  
  
Dolorosa nodded a little as Disciple unwillingly shifted up from the warm cocoon to get something to eat. Disciple only looked back once as she moved the blanket to the side to walk to the boys who were happy to see her. She watched as Dolorosa knelt down pressing her hand to your forehead and moving the other to help pull away some of the blankets. Disciple sighed softly she hoped Dolorosa could make you better soon.  
  
Unfortunately no matter what Dolorosa did you didn’t get any better instead you got worse. It was to the point that you weren’t even coming back with come backs when Psiioniic would challenge you. What you did do however was throw up all over his lap one early night when you tripped knocking yourself down into his lap. To say Psiioniic couldn’t throw you off his lap fast enough was an understatement.  
  
Though it was nothing compared to Dolorosa who wouldn’t stop fussing and trying to keep you in the blankets as she was trying everything she knew to make you better. Disciple could see that no matter what the matriarch did it wasn’t working. Disciple was worried it was some disease that you caught from the Highblood’s hive or maybe an infection. Both were rather possible from all the wounds you had gotten there.  
  
But more then that you sought her out more then once during that week to ask her to help you feel better and at the moment Disciple had a plan. As Disciple glanced at you as you looked at her from the spot on the blankets. She nibbled at her talon a little as before you patted her arm in a jerky motion. “I’ll take mew to the healers tomorrow. I normally wouldn’t go against Rosa but I know mew aren’t sick with a cold. Mewr scent is all weird.”  
  
You tilled your head a little at her before frowning. “You sure that’s a good idea? Dolorosa’s going to be really mad you know.”  
  
Disciple sighed as she laid her head in your lap. You brushed her hair softly before starting to braid some of it. Disciple closed her eyes relaxing a little as she spoke. “For mew I don’t care how mad she gets. Mewr my meowiral I’d rather be wrong then right.”  
  
You leaned down a little kissing her temple before going back to work on her hair a little. For the rest of the night it was uneventful but true to Disciple’s word you both sneaked out of the cave by first moons light well Dolorosa was out getting food. You both had to pause as you went into the bushes to start throwing out. Which troubled Disciple greatly as even without the food you were sick which normally only at least made you feel horrible till the day got going.  
  
The walk to the village was a bit better then Disciple thought it was going to be and at the moment you looked at Disciple as you both found yourselves rather quickly in front of an old looking hive with an hanging sign which had letters and a herb looking plant on it. You gripped Disciple’s hand tightly as she looked at you giving your hand a reassuring squeeze. “It’s alright mewr with me. I wouldn’t let anything happen to mew.”  
  
You gave a brief smile as Disciple pushed in first. As you both walked in the sound of an bell had you look up and around. Inside the place looked dead as a couple of chairs sat on the left or right side with an long looking desk beside a door. The poor young female Jade looked at you both. “Can I help you?”  
  
Disciple nodded as her ears flickered a bit causing the Jade to clench her jaw lightly. Disciple didn’t step close to the Jade as she spoke. “Yes, my young meowrial here has being throwing up twice a night for a week or so and her scents changed a little. I was wondering if the healer was in so he could have a look at her.”  
  
The Jade nodded. “Yes of course please follow me...”  
  
Disciple tugged at your hand to get you to follow her as the young Jade opened the door to the side of her. You both filed into the room were there was a troll with by your standard sported impressive looking horns that twisted around almost like ram horns. You noticed he turned from the paper work in front of him to see who was coming in. “Aw Ciopal we have clients?”  
  
She nodded. “Yes Jade Father, the oliveblood has brought in her young morial in. She can not figure out what she is ill with and needs your help.”  
  
You blinked puzzled Jade father? You look up at Disciple confused she whispered into your ear a little. “The rare male Jade blood as mostly all of the caste of the Jade’s are female.”  
  
You nodded lightly humming as he spoke. “Thank you Ciopal you may go.”  
  
The young Jade nodded before excusing herself to the front. Disciple moved you over to the table that was inside the room before letting go of your hand and turned to close the door which shut with a light click. The doctor looked at the pair of you. He seemed to be careful and not move as he spoke. “ What seems to be the problem?”  
  
Disciple tried to smile as she spoke about it. “ My meowrial’s been throwing up twice a day for just about three days and is hotter then normal for about a week but also I've noticed her scents changed. Her matespirts a outside Jade and she's tried to help but nothing's worked. I felt it was best to bring her here.”  
  
The doctor hummed as he questioned Disciple; "What as the Jade outcaste tried then?"  Disciple made a bit of a face as she told him, the healer just listened as Disciple told him what Dolorosa tried to do. “Hmm that seems odd...Well lets see what we got here.”  
  
The older looking Jade male rolled to his table beside you. He pulled out and put a cushion on it before looking at you. “Come here please young one.”  
  
You eyed Disciple lightly who nodded as she gave you a gentle push to him. The Elder helped you to sit up on the table and cushion before sitting back down on his chair. He glanced you over before telling you to open your mouth and to give him your wrist. Disciple didn’t say anything only eyed the male troll as you were rather forced to take your cloak off and for whatever reason to you he didn’t seem surprised.  
  
He shrugged before farther testing you trying to get an feel for some things. After a bit more testing and looking the doctor went to the shelf and grabbed something fluffy looking. The doctor looked at you well you were a bit confused when he gave you a piece of towel. “Rub the back of your neck for me.”  
  
You arched an eyebrow before doing as you were told as you did the towel felt nice and cold on your neck. The Doctor turned towards Disciple as he ushered her a bit in to help you as he spoke. “How old is the mutant Oliveblood?”  
   
Disciple hummed as she took the towel from you before rubbing a bit harder on your neck causing you to mew at her lightly. Disciple answered him with a sigh. “Roughly about 10 sweeps Jade father; she’s not as young as mew think.”  
  
He hummed his face lighting up a bit as she offered him the towel which he took sniffling it lightly. You looked at Disciple a bit unhappy with the rough treatment you got from the rub down which thankfully that you miss watching the Jade sniff and lick one part of the towel. When you did pay attention again he was rubbing his chin. “Interesting...You said she has been throwing up for one week?”  
  
Disciple corrected him; “The last few days.”  
  
He nodded as he rolled over from the one spot to his bag taking out some tools. Some of them horrified you but Disciple placed an hand on your leg as to reassure you that she wouldn’t let anything happen to you. He took out an stethoscope looking equipment before rolling over to you and Disciple.  
  
You watched as the Doctor first gently touched certain parts of your upper and lower stomach carefully as he glanced once and a while at Disciple to make sure he didn’t invoke a morial’s protective instinct. You hummed as he stopped and placed an old looking stethoscope into his smaller set of ears. He placed the cold metal on your stomach which caused you to break into goose bumps.  
  
He hummed lightly moving it around before taking it away and out of his ears resting it around his neck. “Lean back a little for me mutant.”  
  
You unwillingly leaned back to expose more of your self to him. Disciple narrowed her eyes slightly as he caused you to hiss in pain lightly as he prodded one spot a little to hard. He hums again before rolling to his medical cabinet and trifles through it.  
  
You move back rubbing your stomach as he moved back out of the cabinet and he rolled back over holding two vials. Disciple tilted her head lightly confused on what was in the vials. She had seem them before once a long time ago when she was a grub. The doctor opens the one vial before speaking to you. “Smell this for me...”  
  
You were little confused, he was certainly a quack alright. You sniffled the vial as she spoke. “Does that smell good?" You inhale more deeply this time it did smell good almost like Dolorosa’s scent on her clothes but a bit sweeter and musky you loved it.  
  
You nodded. “Yes it smells good... Mmm... like Rosa’s clothes after she's washed them...”  
  
The doctor laughed as it was a rather odd thing to say; “How about this one?”  
  
He closed the one only to pop open the other one. You leaned away from the vial not even needing to sniff it. You plugged your nose as your eyes started to water what an smell on that. “Ew, gods I can smell that from here.”  
  
You looked at Disciple who was smiling as the doctor closed the vial, he just smiled you let you sniffle the good normal air as it didn’t smell horrible anymore. The doctor just smiled before he rolled lightly to the medicine cabinet. He fiddled around in there before pulling out another two small bottles.  
  
When he rolled over back to you both he placed the vial’s on the table beside you. Disciple spoke up as it seemed he had figured out what was wrong. “So what’s wrong with my meowrial healer?”  
  
The Jade father smiled at her as you put your cloak back on; “Other then a bit of dehydration from throwing up and not having enough liquids nothing out of the ordinary for her condition. I will have to advise you to soften your pile for her and to keep her close. I have to say to you young troll-” He turned his head to you. “that Congratulations are in order as you are with grub.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Darkleer seems to bring the Highblood back to thinking about the bigger picture instead of narrow minded madness
> 
> *Biolpx - it’s famous blueblood line that Darkleer’s had toyed with under the Highblood’s order to make the prefect foot solider.
> 
> *partly from a song called the Devil’s backbone I had to admitted it had some prefect wording for the scene so I borrowed some of the lyrics from it. 
> 
> *Original song written my me I'm not to good at it. 
> 
> *Lionk - basically like a whiskey wine that trolls drink off and on.
> 
> *It is suppose to be a pun son-less, Signless they sound similar...kinda...never mind


	51. Our Journey: Chances that never were: Dolorosa Route B: Chapter 2

Part 4

Disciple gasped in surprise she never thought that  could be what was wrong with you. Disciple turned her head and just stared at you as you went from a face from shock, pure joy, to panic even the Jade father gave you a concerned look. He gently placed his hand on your knee. “Child?”  
  
You huffed as you pulled away a little. He frowned watching you then Disciple before he spoke a little as he hit the nail on the head. “You don’t know who’s it is do you? You have a matesprit and a kismesis don’t you.”  
  
You flinched at his words before you gave him a wounded animal look. He sighed papping your knee as you spoke in a hushed forced whisper. “What do I do?”  
  
The Jade father looked at Disciple as he moved away from you to let her calm you down. He sighed before rubbing the back of his head before rolling over to the cabin again sorting through it as he spoke. “Well child, normally when a troll becomes a carrier to their kismesis the carrying troll would release pheromones to the spademate during an healthy interaction. From there the relationship changes slightly till the eggs are brooded. The kismesis in question would take roll of a protector and provider with light verbal spats of platonic hatred. But as your a mutant and your senses are rather dull from what I’ve seen something tells me that you don’t produce that pheromone which is concerning. The best thing I would advise you child is to tell both of your quadrants that you are unsure of who’s it is. But this is a problem of itself simply because that they’re more likely to attack you so they would be sure that the clutch inside you is just one of theirs.” You whimpered lightly as Disciple shushed you gently saying that she wouldn’t let that happen. “However I think I can have the mock pheromone here somewhere but it will be up to you if you use it.”  
  
You looked at Disciple who stared back, you were looking to her for guidance on this as you didn’t know but sadly neither did she. You clenched your jaw before answering the male Jade. “I-I think that would be well advised Jade father. I-if it’s not to much to ask but could you make the mock pheromone?”  
  
The male nodded with a smile before he patted your knee. “It’s not a problem young one please go wait outside on one of the chairs with your morial. I’ll bring it right out in a few moments. Let my young nurse jade know I’m making you one as well.”  
  
You and Disciple nodded before Disciple led you both out into the waiting room. You were still stunned rather silent as your mind was kicking over some serious thoughts and problems. Disciple leads you to the chairs where she sits you down carefully before she moves to let his assistant know about what he was making.  
  
Both her and Disciple give a glance or two at you before the other shoos Disciple away from her desk. Disciple sighed softly before she moved to the seat beside you. It isn’t more then a couple of minutes before Disciple looked at you as you both sat on the uncomfortable chairs. Disciple couldn’t help but feel anything but pity for you as it was a horrible situation to be in. It would be different if it was only Dolorosa and Psiioniic but you and the group had to worry about the possibility of the Highblood being the donor.  
  
Disciple was about to sigh when she noticed your hands where gripping your pants tightly. Disciple moved her ears down as she moved her hand to cover yours. You looked from your hands to Disciple's face as she gave you a light smile. You felt the dread that was boiling under your skin to simmer down as you unclenched one of your hands and wrapped it around hers.  
  
Disciple gave it a light squeezed before you seemed to speak up. “Well it’s not his at least I’d be farther along if it was...” You licked your lips nervously as Disciple tilted her head lightly. You made some gestures with your free hand as you partly explained. “He didn’t have the chance too as the Empress was demanding his presents then he never touched me again.”  
  
Disciple hummed lightly as she sighed in relief well that was a bit of good news. “Good, mew had me worried there for a moment. My heart was going to break from so much pity mew know.”  
  
You gave a wary smile before you spoke a little quietly. “Pity you Disciple...”  
  
Disciple leaned in and kissed your forehead. “Pity mew too.”  
  
You both sat there in a more comfortable silence as you both waited for the healer. It wasn’t long before he opened his office door holding the small vial. Disciple stands up as she tugs at your hand for you to stand up as well. When you stand up he’s walked over to you both and handing you the vial as you accept it he spoke; “Well there you go it’s all done. Now your kismesis will know what to do with it so I won’t explain it to you. Now if that is all have a pleasant night the both of you.”  
  
Disciple blinked as he was shooing you both out the door basically. She was confused why he wasn't charging her and you for his time but she wasn’t about to look a gifted horse in the mouth. You pocketed the liquid before thanking the healer who didn’t charge you or Disciple for his services or time much to the confusion of his assistant.  
  
Disciple bowed once or twice before she grabbed your hand again and started to pull you along back to your group because judging by the moons it was rather late in the night. And the longer you both were out the longer Dolorosa and Signless were going to lecture you both. As you both walked the forest path back to the cave Disciple noticed you were rather quiet more quiet then when you both got the news.  
  
Disciple decided it was best to leave you alone to let you think as of at the moment, you didn’t have a break down like she knew was possibly brewing. You were about halfway back to the cave when you finally spoke up. “Disciple...?”  
  
Disciple turned her head a little to look at you as you stopped walking. “What is it Y/n?”  
  
You looked down at your feet as you spoke it sound as if you were holding back tears. “I’m so sorry Disciple...”  
  
Disciple looked at you confused which caused her to turn around slightly to face you. She moved her hand from your hand to your shoulders kneading them. “What are mew sorry for? Mew haven’t done anything wrong.”  
  
You sniffled a little as you moved your hands to rub your eyes as you babbled. “I mess up everything!”  
  
Disciple watched as you started to cry as you reduced yourself into tears. Disciple nudged your face with hers softly with a smile she knew you to well; “That’s just the grubling talking mewr just to emotional right now.”  
  
You shook your head side to side as you verbalized what you meant. “I’m just worthless! I can’t even help anyone like this I just want to make sure that everyone is going to be okay. It’s not fair to any of you! How am I suppose to protect you all if-”  
  
Disciple zoned out a little as she stood there kneading and rubbing your arms and shoulders. Disciple gave you a softer look then normal you often tried to seem tough and independent to them but she was really the only one who saw you like this. You lacked so much self-confidence, came down on yourself way to hard, and you worried about everything and anything. She may be coddling you just a little, but she didn’t need to be as she was the normal stable part of the morialship as she was the unstable one with Signless but vice versa some times for you too. What a weird world she lived in it was no wonder trolls kept to a strict one morial rule.  
  
Disciple blinked back to you as you stopped talking. Disciple just gave a smile before palming away your tears. You were just so pitiable and cute. “Mew’re such a silly meowrial mew know that? This is happy news Y/n, I know mew are concerned but this happens and there’s nothing to worry about. Dolorosa is going to be so happy about it so will Psiioniic and Signless, I promise mew. Now mew must hurry we need to get back before we are gone for to long. The longer were gone the longer Dolorosa is going to lecture us.”  
  
You laughed as you huffed feeling better so you joked slightly. “You’ll protect me from her long scathing lecture right?”  
  
Disciple placed a hand on your head patting it as she nodded. “Of course I will as long as mew save me from my beloveds.” You nodded before Disciple grabbed your hand to hurry you both along.  
  
As both you and Disciple walked, it seemed that Disciple's body got more and more tense like she was afraid of something. But by the time you both got back to the cave she seemed to settle a little as while you both were not all surprised to hear Dolorosa shouting at you both when she spotted you from inside the cave. “Where were you two! Do you know how worried we’ve all been! Disciple you know better then to take out Y/n when she’s not feeling well. What if-”  
  
You look down as did Disciple who’s ears drooped lightly. You both gave slight smiles at each other as you both were scolded by Dolorosa for not telling at least someone that you both were going somewhere. Psiioniic was laughing at you both as Dolorosa dished out the tongue lashing before Signless calmed his mother with a slight arm pat. “Mother please let’s find out why they left before you take anymore flesh off them.”  
  
Dolorosa gave Signless a annoyed look before she crossed her arms. Signless glanced at you and Disciple. You gave a weak glance up at Dolorosa who glanced down at you mad but also in relief. You turned your attention at Psiioniic who had gotten up to hear the excuse. “Well? You thee flutter-beathtth or thomething thtupid like that?”  
  
You shook your head before you nudged Disciple to get her to tell them as you didn’t want to as you were rather embarrassed. “Tell them... Please Disciple...”  
  
You looked at Disciple who gave you a lop-sided smile after she shook her head; “Oh don’t mew look at me to tell them. Mewr the one that got mewrself into this mess.”  
  
You sighed lightly as you corrected; “Technically it was one of them that got me into this mess.”  
  
Disciple snickered lightly before nodding. “But it’s happy news mew know. Go on...”  
  
Disciple ushered you with her hands as you rubbed the back of your neck before you spoke as if embarrassed. “T-to answer your question Signless Disciple took me to the healers...and well... H-he figured out why I haven't been feeling well f-for the past week...” You blushed a little as you moved a back some as you were a little to close for comfort to the others as you stammered out. “I’m uh...I’m...I’m pregnant.”  
  
You looked at Signless who opened his mouth then closed it. He made an sound that was half way stuck between an oh and disbelieving sound. Psiioniic just looked at you as his eyes seemed to be permanently wide. His red and blue eyes looked like cup saucers. Dolorosa’s arms loosened as she stared at you much like Psiioniic the only difference was you thought she was about to faint.  
  
Signless was the first to break by smiling and grabbing your hand gently. “That is wonderful news Y/n!” Even though he seemed happy about the news to you Signless seemed off as he seemed to glance between you and the pair before Dolorosa and Psiioniic seemed to have gotten over the shock and reacted to the information.  
  
You didn’t know what happened exactly, as suddenly Disciple’s hand moved out to push you a bit behind her as she gave a hissing snarl at both Psiioniic and Dolorosa out of reflex as they stepped to close to you both. Dolorosa took a step back and Psiioniic growled moving forward. You gripped onto the back of Disciple’s shirt lightly making sure she didn’t go lunging at them.  
  
Disciple balled her hands tightly as she stood her full height. But her body was not relaxed if anything it was tenser then when you first arrived. You where trying to calm Disciple as Dolorosa looked like she was stunned silent from what was going on. Signless made the already tense matters worse as he seemed to be the only one with an motor skills as he questioned looking at his mother and Psiioniic. “W-who’s-?”  
  
You looked down a little as you answered. “I...I don’t know who’s it is. There’s only two-”  
  
This seemed to invoke Psiioniic who got both Dolorosa and Disciple up in arms. You glanced at Dolorosa who turned on the psionic user as he hissed with venom in his voice. “It could fucking be that monthter’th! I’ll be damn if I let that-”  
  
You snapped at him. “It isn’t his that I do know that much!”  
  
Psiioniic flashed his fangs as Disciple growled at him for you as he spoke. “Thay the bucket thlurry! You don’t even know thothe it ith! He had you and you jutht don’t want to admit it!”  
  
You blushed in shame as you gave a withering shout. “I know because you can’t get pregnant from a bulge shoved down your throat; besides he hadn't touch me like that when we were there last! You should know that better then anyone else bulge-licker!”  
  
Signless grabbed Psiioniic’s arm as he seemed to have enough of you both fighting and before it turned worse. “Psiioniic enough! This is something to be happy about and think about it the day of breeding would have been near the execution day. You know for a fact he had left her alone than.” Psiioniic looked at Signless as his jaw clenched. Signless stared at him before he reached up his other hand and started to massage Psiioniic’s neck and just below his ears. “Easy my brother, everything's going to be alright. Psiioniic this is a blessing my brother please calm yourself.”  
  
 Psiioniic closed his eyes a little as Signless worked on him. As you moved however it only seemed to cause a spike in both his and Disciple’s growls. You looked at Signless who nodded a little as you gripped Disciple’s hand tugging on it to make her follow you to the back of the cave to calm her down.  
  
But you both didn’t make it that far as Signless shouted at you a little; “Y/n take her to the other tunnel for a bit!” You did a semi turn to him before you gave a crude nod as you slipped the both of you into the darker and more quieter side tunnel that led no where.  
  
As you and Disciple just get into the semi darkness of the tunnel, she spins around as she grips your arms painfully while snarling in your face as she spoke. “I want to cull him! He threatens mew like that, I just-Ragh!”  
  
You shushed her gently as you kept a hold of her so she didn’t go and kill Psiioniic. “I know Disciple, I know but ‘culling’ him isn’t going to change anything other then make Signless sad. And you don’t want Signless sad do you?”  
  
Disciple growled lightly before it loss a bit of it’s bite as you started to kiss her forehead and face lightly. Disciple rumbled in her chest a no as you slide into more of a hug so it was a chest to chest hug. Your hands kneaded and massaged her back and neck lightly as you stood into her. You ignored when her claws dug into your back as she had a spike in her anger which you patted back down. “Shoosh...”  
  
You were lucky it seemed as it took you about normal time to get her down into an relaxed state by that point you both were on the floor with Disciple laying in your lap with your back against the cave wall. You both had your eyes closed as your hand worked gently in her hair and morial light touch on her horns.  
  
Your peaceful bubble was interrupted as the sound of steps were heard you yawned a little as you heard a rumbled cat-like growl from Disciple. Yet again Signless seemed to stir the hornets nest as he came in close to the both of you. He gave you a sad looking frown; “Y/n can you speak with mother... I had a hard time in getting her to talk to me it’s already midnight meal and she has yet to speak. I’ll look after Disciple for you till then.”  
  
You opened your eyes just a sliver to stare at him before you scratched Disciple just behind her horns. “What about killer?”  
  
Signless made a bit of a face before sighing. “Psii is incapacitated at the moment with some sopor slime so he won’t be bothering anyone for most of the night.”  
  
You sighed heavily before nodding before you went to move. Between you and Signless the transition was seamless as by this point you both were used to sharing patting duties as far as Disciple goes. You wrinkled your nose a little as you yawned setting off to find Dolorosa.  
  
There wasn’t many places for the matriarch to hide so you found her rather quickly near the entrance of the cave. Dolorosa sat with her legs out and her hands on her lap looking at them with a distant look. You approached carefully before you called out for her gently; “Dolorosa?” You paused before you called her again. “Rosa?” Again you didn’t get any reaction or even a glance.  
  
You knelt down in front of her trying to get low enough to look at her face. It felt a little silly to do that so instead you cupped her face in your hands as you raised her head up to look into your own. You find for a moment jade eyes meeting e/c ones before she closes her eyes and moves her hands up to take your hands off her face.  
  
You were a bit surprised after she took your hands away from her face, she had pulled you onto her lap but she didn’t do anything afterward. Which confused you greatly so you just sat there looking up at her as you rubbed your hands against her arms. She hadn’t spoke to you since she pulled you in her lap and that was hours ago by this point. This made you worry and upset thinking she was mad at you. You bit your lip before mustering the courage to ask her. “Rosa, you’re not mad at me right? I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was and I-I'm sorry I don’t know if your the... Donor or not. I understand if you d-don’t want to be with me or-”  
  
Your words seemed to snap Dolorosa out of her daze as she gave you a worried look before she hugged your form tightly to her. “No, no of course not Dearest. Don’t say such silly things, I’m not mad at you nor do I want to end our quadrant. I apologize my sweetest heart I was thinking on how to prepare for something like this as far as Psii and you go.”  
  
Dolorosa pushed your hair back a little as she kissed your forehead lightly. “But more importantly I don’t care who’s it is either mine or Psiioniic’s because it’s part of you. You know Signless isn’t even part of my slurry but I love him and raised him so why would this grub matter? You think to hard my love.”  
  
You laughed as Dolorosa suddenly gripped you tighter to her as she smiled. She spoke in almost a cheerful song like tone. “We’re having a grubling, Y/n!”  
  
You bumped her forehead with hers keeping it against hers. “Yes we are and your going to make all it’s clothes right?”  
  
Dolorosa eyes widen a little as she nodded as she broke away from you humming. “Excellent point my dearest I should make small grub clothes. Do you think four or six legs?” Dolorosa waved her hand as if dismissing the idea; “It matter’s not we’ll see in two pedigrees.”  
  
Dolorosa looked at you for a moment to see you blink at her with a surprised face. “F-four or S-six legs? What do you mean four or six legs and two pedigrees?!” You tried to picture a baby like creature with six legs and killer fangs popping through your stomach like the aliens from the movies and for a moment you were horrified. “Oh gods!”  
  
It was Dolorosa’s turn to blink a surprised face seeing you having almost a panic attack. Dolorosa paused before she hit herself mentally she forgot you weren’t there species. How could she forget such valuable knowledge like that. Dolorosa sighed well she stroked your back holding you close as she apologize. “I forget at times your not trollian dearest. Forgive me I didn’t mean to set you off in a panic.”  
  
Dolorosa shushed you gently as she felt you slowly relax against her some. To make you feel better Dolorosa inquired as slowly and softly as she could. “Dearest maybe you should tell me how your kind broods it’s young and so on.”  
  
You looked up a her a little before resting your head on her shoulder some relaxing thanks to her stroking you. You told here everything from the baby development to the birthing to the time length. Dolorosa stopped you as she question. “What are these months you talk about dearest? How many months are in a pedigree or sweep?”  
  
You paused as you both looked at each other time and days were what you and the others couldn't correlate with one another, which was why they had to guess at your age. You wrinkled your nose slightly as you closed your eyes thinking. They were more simple as they didn't count in days but every intelligent being must have seasons.  
  
Even though humans don’t really use seasons as a form of dates anymore you figured they might. You sighed lightly it was worth a try. “Rosa what season is it?”  
  
Dolorosa blinked; “Just the end of cold season I believe two time cycles it will be in warming season.”  
  
You nodded a little with a smile. “Well our ‘brooding’ cycle last three seasons. So it’ll be in the fall I’d be having the baby.”  
  
You watched as Dolorosa sighed in relief; “Thank the Gog’s you’ll have brooding in the fall season then...”  
  
You looked at her before popping her bubble; “I doubt I’ll be a full term though Rosa trust me.”  
  
You both chatted a little longer about little things and more about when the time came about the birthing. You wanted to make sure there weren't going to be any surprises for her and you. As you both did neither of you noticed Signless had appeared behind you till he spoke. “Mother, Y/n.”  
  
You both turned your heads to see him standing there with a little half smile as he knelt down onto his knees so he could sit on them and speak with you both. You tilted your head before moving your hand out to brush his cheek were there was a scratch. “What happened?”  
  
Signless hummed a little before taking a light hold of your hand to move it away. “Nothing do not worry about it. I just wanted to say you-” he pointed at your form. “Need to keep away from Psiioniic till tomorrow. He needs to be patted senseless till he can accept the good news. So you need to keep Disciple patted if you will... kind of now if you don't mind...”  
  
You smiled a little before you nodded. “Sure same place?”  
  
Signless nodded as he apologize for the interruption. Dolorosa waved it off as he left to go to Psiioniic which caused you stood up. Dolorosa seemed to follow you up which had you look at her. She smiled a little; “Morning meal needs to be made so you can keep your strength. Besides a nice hot meal and a hunt will distract Disciple.”  
  
Dolorosa winked at you which you laughed. “I’ll get her right on it.” Dolorosa moved down to give you a quick kiss before you both broke off so she could get to making the meal and you to your morial duty.  
  
The rest of the night was different as you five had a different sleeping arrangement. Disciple and you slept by the fire well Dolorosa, Signless, and Psiioniic slept in the back of the tunnels as both Disciple and Psiioniic hadn’t made peace with each other yet. But by morning you and Psiioniic were left together both at your request and the fact that the group needed to get food.  
  
Disciple was a bit unwilling to leave you till you had flashed her the vial in your pocket. You still had it after all this and that helped Disciple leave you both alone. For a bit though you and Psiioniic hadn’t said a word it looked like he wanted to say something to you and you probably reflected that look as well. You and Psiioniic were sitting by the fire as one it was the warmest spot to be and two you were making midnight meal as the others had yet to come back.  
  
You had just thrown in the potato like vegetable into the pot when you looked at Psiioniic who was by the fire poking at it. You both hadn’t spoke since yesterday at midnight. You licked your lips nervously as you went to speak up but Psiioniic did it for you. “You’re tho thtupid you know that! I think I lothth think-pan function every time you talk.” You blinked in surprise as he continued. “You think you and Dithciple and jutht go out without telling anyone then throw that crappy newth like that in our faceth like nothing! What if thomething happened then what would you do? You're tho weak and pathetic that you wouldn’t latht two minuteth without uth.”  
  
You frowned at him before giving a gentle smile. You could tell he was worried about you as he had placed his head in his hands and not to look at you. You looked at the fire before snapping back at him. “You may be that weak but I don’t think Signless and the others are. Besides I’ve fought the Highblood and lived so I think I’m good.” Psiioniic glanced at you a little as you stared at him with a smug look. He narrowed his eyes a bit before looking away again. Psiioniic looked back up at you as you question him. “Is it that bad?”  
  
Psiioniic seen you holding onto something in your hand which had him blink once or twice before he went to poke at the fire in irritation. He knew you were asking him about how bad his instincts were as he knew it was a fine balancing act when your kinsemis was breeding. Psiioniic spoke a little to answer you. “Yeth it’th that bad I don’t know if I thhould gut you like the uthelethth little bitch you are, pin you to the floor and rut you like a bucket in drone theathon, or jutht curl around you and protect you both.”  
  
You hummed lightly before you moved your hand opened to show him the liquid inside. “Here I thought you weren’t going to need this because I thought you were more smarter then that so clearly I was wrong-” Psiioniic looked at you with a glare as you continued; “The Jade father gave me this for you since your so weak minded and pathetic like the little bitch you are. It’s the pheromone or something you need to be at least somewhat of your moody self.”  
  
You moved your hand a little letting him decide if he wanted to use it. Psiioniic seemed to stare before he moved his hand out and took it. “Thith doethn’t mean anything you know tramp.”  
  
You laughed at him before mocking him lightly; “Whatever thtupid.” You stuck out your tongue at him before he rolled his eyes at you as he undid the lip and sniffed the liquid a little. You watched as his shoulders seemed to untense and relax lightly. You smile a little as Psiioniic gives the loudest sigh of relief you had ever heard come from him.  
  
Your smile turned bigger as you laughed as Psiioniic spoke with a smug smirk. “At leatht you have a thtupid athth pillow I can lay on now.” Psiioniic lips seemed to turn the smirk into a gentle smile. You teased him lightly back as it felt so natural. It was good to have your sad sack of a hatemate back to normal not that you’d ever tell him that.  
  
It had been a full month since then and thankfully Psiioniic calmed down more then what you thought he would. He and you still had your hate spats but he never put his hands or psionics on you the worse thing he ever seemed to do was nudge and nuzzled his face into your hair which was awkward enough.  
  
Even more so when there was a little noticeable bump on your stomach not anything big but still enough for them to know. You hoped it would last like that for the whole thing sadly it wasn’t. You were only two months pregnant and you were already looking like someone who was three or four months. You had a big enough bump that you were using Signless’s old clothes as a means to hide your stomach.  
  
Your group was very busy with there sudden freedom they had to re-network there people and support again which meant having to meet with people. Between the four of them it was coming along. You did help but the others made sure you were away from other trolls as a means to protect you.  
  
The only upside to any of this was the fact that you and Signless seemed to be spending a lot of time together which for you was nice. It almost felt like when you first were with the group all those long months ago. But at the moment that was the farthest thought on your mind as both you and Signless walked arm to arm along the tree covered road where he was almost hit by a sudden form of nostalgia as he did so.  
  
Signless remember many times in his early wigglehood before Disciple had started living with them that he and Dolorosa would walk through the trees that lead to a hill with a crooked tree on it. Signless relaxed more then he should by the memory but you didn’t seem to mind much.  
  
It had been a long time coming for the group and not just you getting grubbed up either. Signless found himself lost in thought a little as you both strolled looking like either matesprits or morials. Signless didn’t notice that you were stealing glances at him till you spoke lightly disturbing his thoughts. “I think this is the longest I’ve gone without hearing you talk.”  
  
Signless huffed in a laugh as he closed his eyes and tilted his head down. He blinked his eyes open as he gave you a side glance. “I apologize, I was lost in thought I haven’t been given the chance to do that lately.”  
  
You shook your head before sighing softly which had Signless straighten a bit as he turned his head to look at you. Your other hand pressed gently on his arm as you spoke teasing him. “D’aw poor baby is those big mean old trolls giving you a hard time.” Signless gave you an eye roll as you chuckled as you patted his arm. You spoke as if that would assure him. “There, there it’ll be over soon... Wouldn’t it?”  
  
Signless nodded lightly as he answered. “Yeah hopefully.”  
  
You both seemed to fall silent after that not much was said but it wasn’t a bad thing as you both seem to take time in the silence of each others company as either of you were being squawked at by someone. You wondered out loud for a moment. “Have you been borrowing Asshat’s vial?” Signless didn’t seem to answer you but he tighten his hold on your hand giving it an affirming squeeze. You should have figured he was as Signless could have been just as bad with you otherwise and no one wanted that.    
  
You both were silent not knowing where to take the conversation but Signless suddenly speaking up as he questioned you as he was changing the topic. “So are you excited for the grub?”  
  
You raised one eyebrow at him before you shook your head as you answered him. “I guess I am... it’s a bit surreal but I guess one could call it contentment. Why you all nervous you wouldn’t be mommy’s little grub anymore?” You pointed him as he shook his head a little smiling which caused you to tease farther. “Aw don’t tell me the Signless is scared of being a big brother?”  
  
Signless gave you a confused look as you said the words differently then what they were meant for; “A big brother? What do you mean Y/n?”  
  
You looked up at him before sighing as you looked forward. “Oh, yeah I forgot trolls don’t have families per-say.”  
  
This time Signless paused as he turned to look at you. “What’s a ‘families’? I believe I've heard you say this before.”  
  
You paused as you stared into his red eyes. Signless watched as your whole demeanor changed as you went from a teasing mood to almost a longing sad one. You gave him a sad smile before you moved your hands placing them up on his shoulders. “Why don’t we find a place to sit and I’ll tell you all about it.”  
  
Signless nodded slightly as you both moved to somewhere more suitable. It didn’t take long for you and Signless to find a spot. It was nice enough there was a couple of down trees that make perfect log seats. Signless had tugged you over causing you to laugh as you tighten your hand in his. Signless just seemed to smile as you both settled down.  
  
You leaned back some relieving the strain of the pressure on your stomach and legs as you leaned against the one branch of the tree. But again silenced ruled over the pair of you as Signless was looking around at everything and you were thinking about how to answer him. You guess Signless must have thought that you forgot his question as he piped up suddenly. “Y/n, what is this term ‘family’ mean?”  
  
You looked up at Signless who was looking down at you. His head was tilt just slightly as red eyes met your own. You hummed for a moment before you answered looking up at him. “That’s... That’s a difficult question Signless. Family means a lot of different things to many different people where I come from.”  
  
Signless looked at you confused as he spoke. “What does family mean to you then Y/n.”  
  
You smiled fondly as you spoke about it. “Family is... Well... I guess would be what you consider somewhat a unit as you don’t have to be blood related to be one but it can run much deeper then what your quadrant system allows. You can cry, get angry, laugh, love, grow and much more with family. And even if your not together and a million of miles away, you know that there’s people out there that are waiting for you and happy to see you again and all you have to do is find them.”  
  
You blinked profusely as you tried not to let the tears fall as they welled up in your eyes. Signless kept silent as he looked at you before he licked his lips carefully as he asked. “And this... Family... Seems very important to you... D-did you get lost from one?” Signless never really thought about it till now. Did you have a life before you met them? You said odd things from time to time and even though you couldn’t communicate with them at first you did know a strange language.  
  
You shook your head lightly as you wipe some tears away. “No... I, I had lost my family before meeting you and the others. You’re what I consider my family now...”  
  
Signless smiled a little even though it pained him to do so. It seemed like an honor to be considered in this ‘family’ but more then that it was so important to you. Signless chose his words carefully. “So... I’d be considered a ‘big brother’? What about the others?”  
  
You laughed which caused you to lean forward. Signless chuckled a bit nervous as if he had said something wrong. “Yeah you would... Everyone else well... Disciple would be my sister, Psiioniic would be that annoying fucking bark-beast you just love to hate, and Dolorosa would be how she is now which is a strong mother.”  
  
You nodded with a smile as Signless chuckled about what you said about Psiioniic. Signless huffed as he calmed down a little. He asked as he pointed something out. “Wouldn’t you be considered a sister or something else? Where would you be in this family Y/n?”  
  
You hummed thinking about it. You had never thought of that but you nudge his side as you answered him. “Ah well kinda, I guess it would depend on how you look at it. But if you want to go by the true meaning well I’d be your other mother or step-mother and that’s just weird because your older then I am.”  
  
Signless didn’t understand but he laughed anyways. “Yes that would be weird... Gog’s I have enough controlling females in my life I don’t need you on top of me too or I’d never be safe.”  
  
You smiled evilly as you wiggled your eyebrows at him. “I don’t know, Dolorosa and Psiioniic love it when I’m on top of them.”  
  
Signless made a disgusted blushing face before he shook his head trying to get the image out. He shouted at you as he groaned. “Y/n!” You laughed loudly at him as you did you patted his arm in a calm motion. Signless did calm down but he question you one last time. “This seems important to you Y/n.”  
  
You just nodded at him before trying to tease him slightly. “Yeah it is because I lov- pity all of you so very much... S-so don’t tell Psiioniic or he’ll make fun of it and then Disciple will have to find someone else to be flushmates with!”  
  
You were waiting for a scoff, questions, or a chuckled reply but instead that what you got was Signless wrapping you up into a sudden hug. You looked up at him from his chest with a slight worry look. “S-Signless?!”  
  
Signless broke away before he gripped your hand in his as he spoke causing you to sob out a little. “Y/n I’d be honored to be the grubs ‘brother’ if you would allow it.”  
  
You nodded as you got your hand out of his and wrapped your arms around him tightly this time. Signless held you tightly as he smiled you were such a cry baby sometimes though he could hear how much his words meant to you as you were horse as you whispered in his ear. “Thank you...”  
  
Signless pulled away from you a little as he moved his cloak sleeve up to take the tears away. “Let’s get these taken care of before we go back. Or I may not have to worry about the highblood’s culling me.”  
  
You chuckled a little before patting away his hand cleaning your face up. Just as you finished wiping all the evidence away Signless and you turned your heads as Dolorosa’s and Disciple’s calls could be heard.  
  
“Dearest! Son!”  
  
“Y/n! Beloved!”  
  
Signless smiled a little before you chuckled. “I guess we’ve been out here a little to long. You think we should scare them?”  
  
Signless hummed for a moment before he grinned. “Only if you take the fall my kin.”  
  
You gave him the brightest smile he thought he’d ever seen on you. “Well they can’t be angry at a pregnant person now can they?”  
  
 Signless shook his head before he offered you a hand to help you up. As you took his hand you laughed as he both helped you up and pulled you along to go scare the girls. You couldn’t help but feel your heart was about to burst from all of this. You knew that no matter how bad things would get or how stressful things would that you all would make it through together with a smile and heads raised high.  
  
It had been a month since then and you were rather thankful that the group had made it to a village for the night as the ground was starting to become to much with the cold weather. But it was more then that as you didn’t realize how loopy this would make Dolorosa either. You thought that maybe the others were even getting slightly concerned with the matriarch as she would have this weird freak outs that reminded you of birds.  
  
At first it was funny but now you were rather sick of it. As it took all you had as you were forced into the nest from the moment you all arrived in the Inn to one of Dolorosa’s freak outs. You just turned three months pregnant not a day before and you were quite tired of being treated like you were made of glass. Even more so when Dolorosa forced you down by the fire before wrapping two other cloaks around you before she would throw fluffy blankets on you.  
  
At the moment you glared at her back as she left to get some water and food for you. You were wrapped so tightly in blankets and cloaks that you couldn’t move. You struggled a little before you flopped down onto your back glaring at the ceiling. What you wouldn’t give to get out of here just for three minutes. You ignored whoever came into the room as you heard the door opened. It seemed the gods were having fun with toying with you as the troll spoke. “You look pathetic and cullable dunce.”  
  
You growled as you kicked your legs lightly. “Shut up! The moment I get out of this blanket’s, I’m going to rip out your eyes and shove them so far up your bony ass that you’ll be able to watch me kick your ass Psiioniic!”  
  
You thrashed side to side before you were frozen into place by Psiioniic’s psionics. “Thomeone ith a little moody tonight what Rotha not thlept with you thince you got fatter?”  
  
Psiioniic crackled a little as you were about to blow your rage meter till you felt his weight on the side of the bed. You went from looking at wood ceiling to red and blue eyes full of mirth. “You thimmer down or all the thtrethth will cull the grub.”  
  
You gurgle at him looking away; “What’s it in for me?”  
  
Psiioniic gave you a lazy smile. “You can follow me like the bitch you are and away from Dolorotha for a hour. And if your really good I jutht may give you a treat.”  
  
You glanced at Psiioniic before sighing heavily. “Fine I’ll calm down but if you go back on your word-” Psiioniic shushed you gently with a buzz as he moved his hands untangling you from your forced blanket cocoon. Once you were wiggled free you sighed in relief. “About time...”  
  
You sat up before you moved getting up and stretching. You twisted slightly cracking and popping your joints before Psiioniic spoke up handing you your cloak. “Come before Rotha cometh back.” You nodded before grabbing your cloak and putting it on as Psiioniic does the same.  
  
As you both slipped out the door Psiioniic locked it and you followed him as he took you down the hall. You frowned slightly as he would pause and think for a moment. You were going to say that you two were going the wrong away but you decided against it because you could hackle him for it. Psiioniic though grimaced in annoyance as he had walked you both into a dead end.  
  
He had no real direction when it came to Inn’s as everything looked the same. He turned to take you two back when he noticed your deadpanned look. “You are the saddest male I know i bet you couldn’t even make your way out of a wet paper bag.”  
  
Psiioniic waved his hand at you in a yeah yeah. “Thhut up I don’t thee you leading uth.”  
  
You smirked as Psiioniic retraced his steps to the hallway of the groups room. You ducked around him going to take the lead because Psiioniic plastered himself against the wall at the corner. As you went to walk past him Psiioniic grabbed your hand as he pulled you back to him. His other hand went over your mouth as he kept you from shouting at him. You huffed a little as you were glancing up at him as your back was to his chest.  
  
He was glancing around the corner some and watching whatever that was there. You strained your ears some you could hear Dolorosa give one of her angry shouts before a slamming of a door. Psiioniic sighed heavily as he loosened his hand from your face. He leaned a little down as he whispered into your ear. “We have to move quickly or thhe find uth tho lithten to me and you’ll get your freedom.”  
  
You nodded a little as he let you go before grabbing your hand as he lead you away going through the back way of the Inn that led to the alleyway. You couldn’t help but start to giggle with giddiness as you and Psiioniic run through the Inn. You could see that Psiioniic was enjoying it as much as you were.  
  
You both didn’t stop running not after you got into the alleyway or the area around. He didn’t really stop till you both were in the items district of the town. You both huffed as you laughed out; “You’re such a coward! Dolorosa’s going to kill you when we get back!”  
  
Psiioniic placed his hands on his knees as he laughed as well it was a pleasant sound to your ears. “I didn’t thee you try to thtop me you are jutht ath fucked.”  
  
You both laughed some more before sobering up as people were staring. Psiioniic grabbed your wrist before tugging on it to get you to walk with him. You smiled tugging your wrist out of his hand for his hand instead. You were just happy to be out and about so you really didn’t care for proper hatemate behavior but neither did Psiioniic cause he didn’t say a word as he held your hand.  
  
He took you everywhere from the items were he picked up some things to the food area where you guilted him into something to eat then finally the clothing district. But this point though you were done and in pain. All the walking, standing, and light shoving had taken it’s toll on you.  
  
You were suppose to be waiting for Psiioniic by the fountain but you weren’t about to play that song and dance when people were staring at you. So you opted out and when looking for him. You found Psiioniic rather quick as he wasn’t far as he was mauling through ribbon’s at a stand which had you wrinkle your face in confusion. What was he doing? You stomped over to him tired, in pain, and short on nerves. The only thing that came to mind to shout at him; “Hey!”  
  
Psiioniic ignored you like normal even as you grabbed his hand tugging it and pulling it but he stayed there not moving. The troll behind the stand watched a little trying not to smile as he found it rather entertaining as you went from pulling to pushing Psiioniic. Psiioniic yawned as if you were boring him which you weren’t.  
  
Psiioniic awed lightly as he found what he had found earlier when you two passed by so he grabbed the pale yellow ribbon before he flashed a finger at the troll behind the stand. The troll nodded as Psiioniic handed him a coin.  
  
Psiioniic now finished with his business moved, this caused you who was pushing him to fall to the side a little. Psiioniic caught you though so you didn’t fall to the ground and hurt not only yourself but the grubling as well. You glared at him and Psiioniic smirked at you. “Thee you can’t even need yourthelf up thtraight becauthe your tho big.”  
  
As Psiioniic straighten you out you tried to come up with a come back. “I’d umm... Fuck you!”  
  
Psiioniic chuckles; “I already do that bucket thlut. Now letth go before you cauthe a thcene and I have to thave our aththeth.”  
  
You followed Psiioniic back to the Inn, he could tell you were tired but most of all cranky from the outing. But what seemed to top it off for you was of course you both couldn’t just go through the front of the Inn oh no. Dolorosa was either there or looking for you so you both had to go up the back way in the alleyway.  
  
You sighed heavily as you looked at the stairs and Psiioniic started walking up. You hadn’t even started to walk up them and your back was killing you. You sighed for a moment before you heard Psiioniic. “What’th the iththue bitch?”  
  
You sighed heavily; “The stairs are the issue... I’m hurting and this isn’t going to help.” You looked up to see red and blue eyes looking at you with an indifferent face. He wasn’t very happy as he came back down the stairs he’d already done.  
  
He seemed to take a bit of pity on you as he spoke. “Look you get that fat athth up thethe thtairth and I’ll maththage your feet and legth when we get into the room.”  
  
You glared at him in almost distrust. “Are you playing me?” Psiioniic shook his head which you pushed your lips together in irritation. “Fine but if you’re playing so help you god I will gut you and strangle you by your guts.”  
  
Psiioniic smiled; “Thound like thomeone needth to be put back in there place bitch.”  
  
You snared at him as he started up the stairs again this time you followed him. You were thankful for the rail on the stairs or you don’t think you would have made it. You both made it rather easily into the room again where you sighed in relief. You had almost forgotten about his promise when Psiioniic spoke. “Get your cloak off and thit on the netht.”  
  
You turned your stare at Psiioniic surprised he was going to really do what he said he was. You couldn’t help but even question him. “You were serious?!”  
  
Psiioniic gave an almost hurt look at you before it was covered over with annoyance. “Yeth now hurry up before I change my mind.”  
  
You raised your hands as he moved to lock the door as you shredded your cloak and sat on the bed. You watched as Psiioniic moved from the door then at the table grabbing one of the chairs. You looked at Psiioniic with an untrusting glance as he moved the chair to the edge of the bed. Psiioniic sat down on the chair before he waved at you for your foot. You stared at him before you hesitated as you gave him your still shoe foot.  
  
As Psiioniic started to undo your shoe you found it in your self to warn him. “Just watch your claws you fucking asshole or you’ll fucking regret it.”  
  
Psiioniic scoffed as he rested your foot on his knee as he placed your shoe and sock on the floor. “Ooh I tremble with fear.”  
  
You glared at him as he picked up your foot again. As soon as Psiioniic’s fingers and thumb moved you gave one loud sound of relief as you thought you died and went to heaven as Psiioniic massaged your foot. The rough pad of his thumb circled the inner part of your foot. You groaned in relief as you sank into the bed the asshole knew how to do this and he never told you. You should beat him for that alone.  
  
Psiioniic gave you a smug look as he continued you were like clay in his hands. He seriously thought you’d just about agree to anything as the moment he paused you whined at him for more. You jolted when even he gently ran his nail down the middle of your foot. “Fuck!”  
  
Psiioniic gave a low tone chuckle as he moved back to rubbing his thumbs against your foot before he slowly started to move up your leg. You gasped as he worked the poor tense muscles of your legs. “Ah, P-psii!”  
  
Psiioniic blushed a little causing a light yellow cover to appear on his cheeks to the tips of his ears. You were making such dirty sounds anyone listening in would think he was pailing you which he wasn’t surprised when the door flung open to a angry looking Dolorosa who thought that. Her claws had dug into the wood of the door as she pierced him with her stare before she settled down seeing he had you by the foot.  
  
You mewed at both her and him for different reasons. You mewed at him for stopping and Dolorosa for interrupting him and you. Dolorosa lost somewhat of her bite as she snapped at Psiioniic. “Where did you take her! I told you and-!”  
  
Psiioniic seemed to let your foot go causing you to pout as you opened your eyes some. You watched as Psiioniic moved over to her before sounding so gentle you thought it was someone else. “Eathy Rotha...”  
  
You blinked in your semi aware state that Psiioniic was touching Dolorosa’s face and the back of her neck. The touches were so gentle that it almost reminded you of how Disciple would touch Signless during one of there morial sessions. You watched helpless as Psiioniic very literally papped her in front of you and closed the door with her inside the room with you both.  
  
It was kind of nice to watch him speak softly enough where you couldn't hear it and with Dolorosa sighing and relaxing. You wanted to watch more till you figured maybe you weren’t suppose to see this as it was a rather tender moment. You rolled somewhat and got up but that only seemed to dissolve what you were trying to do. Psiioniic glanced from Dolorosa to you as he spoke; “Where are you going?”  
  
You mumbled with a sobering face. “I’m going to find Disciple and Signless so I can give you both time alone so excuse me...”  
  
Dolorosa watched as soon as you moved to stand up you closed your eyes as your face wrinkled up a little in pain. She felt bad as you and Psiioniic had been gone most of the night. She guessed you both had been walking around as you looked at your feet. Psiioniic seemed to huff as he let his hand slide off of Dolorosa’s neck. “Thit for brainth get back down before you hurt yourthelf.”  
  
Dolorosa watched as you oddly listened with Psiioniic. Psiioniic turned from you to her again before he mouthed a one moment to her. Psiioniic moved from her to you again where he picked up your foot and leg that he had abandon earlier before he started on it again.  
  
Dolorosa watched as you quickly went into a semi sleeping state as if you were being papped by Disciple. She figured it was best not to interrupt more then she already did as it was lately a bit rare to see you so relaxed well you were laying down. Dolorosa sighed as Psiioniic looked at her with an apologetic looked. “Thorry Rotha I would have told you I wath taking her out but you would’ve thtone walled me.”  
  
Dolorosa frowned a little as she sat on the other chair staring at him. She smiled a little at him; “No, no it’s alright Psii I know you were looking out for her. Did she at least have fun and something to eat?”  
  
Psiioniic nodded; “I guethth tho thhe had fun running away from you and yeth thhe ate both mine and her own *Friho.”  
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly as she felt herself simmer all the way down into a relief state. “Alright I forgive you but next time you clear it with me before you do something like that. And you will give me what your giving dearest after she’s done.”  
  
Psiioniic glance at Dolorosa before giving a smirk. “Of courthe Rotha.” Dolorosa smiled as she settled down at the table grabbing her sewing kit and material. Psiioniic watched as he started on your other foot. “You thtill making that grub drethth?”  
  
Dolorosa nodded as she fished out the string and pattern. “Yes unfortunately, it’s a bit different then what I’m used to making and there’s something missing but I can’t but my talon on it.”  
  
Psiioniic gave a oddly sounding hum before both dissolved into talking about other things and oddly enough how they were coping with you being with grub and what was going to happen as far as when it’s brooded.

Part 5

It was a rather somber affair and by the time both Disciple and Signless came back you were on your stomach and Psiioniic sitting somewhat over top of you working on your back. Your face was one of pleasure and relief before it disappeared into the furs as you were groaning again.  
  
Signless and Disciple noticed that both Dolorosa and Psiioniic were blushing something furious as there cheeks and ears were glowing. He knew what you were doing as he himself had heard it once or twice Disciple thought it would be nice to work the knots out of your back after you were healed from your capture.  
  
Disciple giggled as she took off her cloak and almost pranced over as she told Psiioniic how to get you really like putty. Signless smiled as he moved over to his mother where he sat in one of the three chairs left. Dolorosa was sewing bits of pale olive green fabric together and light white spots. It was oddly shaped as it only had two arm holes and was a bit bigger then for a newborn grub.  
  
Signless inquired lightly at his mother. “Mother isn’t that a bit big for a newborn?”  
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly; “Grubs grow rather fast my son.”  
  
Signless wrinkled his nose some before he looked over as you gave a rather loud sigh. Psiioniic had moved off you and you were nuzzled into Disciple with a happy look on your face. Psiioniic seemed to be a bit annoyed as Disciple was giving a silent laugh at his expense no doubt.  
  
Psiioniic sat back in the chair before he looked over at Dolorosa and Signless. You had bumped him off you before you nestled yourself into Disciple hearing her talk. You were such a sucker for not only a nap but coddling with Disciple. He will never understand it though he never wanted to understand it either. It was a bit to weird for his taste.  
  
Psiioniic shook his head as Disciple more or less took over his roll. Psiioniic sat there till he heard Dolorosa give a sigh lifting the dress up a little having a look at it. Psiioniic’s mind clicked as he hummed as he grabbed at the ribbon in his cloak pocket that he had bought. Psiioniic moved to her a little before he called at her. “Catch Rotha.”  
  
He tossed the ribbon at her which she fumbled to catch when she did she raised an brow at him as she didn’t understand what it was for till Psiioniic pointed at the dress in her hands. “The cuffth and the collar it’th what your looking for.”  
  
Dolorosa blinked before she glanced down at the dress a little with the ribbon before she seen that it was missing from the design. Disciple decided it was best to speak up. “Mew are so soft that mewr leaking Psii. Is a little morialship in bloom again?”  
  
Dolorosa and Psiioniic couldn’t help but blush as they looked at each other from embarrassment. It hadn’t been for the first time they’ve played this game since you and Dolorosa had become close. And your sudden slurred words from Disciple’s arms didn’t help any. You chirped up in a half dazed state as you raised a hand a little; “Pale! They care for... Each others feelings...”  
  
Disciple snickered before she started to purr and run her fingers down your spine gently getting into your shoulder muscles. Psiioniic made a funny yelping sound at you both which had Dolorosa laugh. “It’th not-!”  
  
Disciple heard you even as you slipped into the blissful papped state. “Dude, you’re so freaking pale for her...”  
  
Disciple laughed as Dolorosa buried her head into her hands trying to cover a blush as Psiioniic stomped his foot like a angry toddler yelling and shouting many things at you even though you were dead to the world in your blissful state. The only thing that seemed to cut him out was the joint laughter from Signless and Disciple.  
  
There was no hiding it for Dolorosa and Psiioniic now as the next day you had let it slip to Disciple what you had seen which made the cat like troll squeal in delight as she soaked up much of the juicy details from you. Of course this was all to Psiioniic’s and Dolorosa’s displeasure but that’s what the pair get’s for Psiioniic keeping the massaging to himself and for Dolorosa who would swaddled you to near death.  
  
It had only been a couple of weeks since then and your group had neared the next village. You yawned as you sat on a boulder that was oddly on the ground with Disciple beside you as you both watched as Dolorosa and Signless were having a discussion. What it was about was where the group was as the compass was spinning it circles and Psiioniic wasn’t the one causing it.  
  
Psiioniic was leaned against a tree giving his own yawn which Disciple noticed. Disciple glanced over at you both before a smirk wormed onto her face. You glanced at her before giving a tired threat. “Get that smirk off your face before I take it off.”  
  
This only caused her to smirk more when you both clued into Signless as Psiioniic's breath seemed to hitch. “Mother, where on Alternia did you get a cut like that!”  
  
You groaned as you put your head in your hands as Disciple started to laugh at you. She just figured out what you, Psiioniic, and Dolorosa did yesterday and last day. You and Psiioniic had gone missing when you both were sent looking for water only to come back a bit ruffled and then you were whisked away my Dolorosa till almost morning collecting ‘food’.  
  
You peeked a glance at Disciple as you gave a weak threat. “Not a word Disciple or gods help you I will make sure you never have time alone again.”  
  
Disciple snorted at in humor; “Whatever do mew mean?”  
  
You sighed before Signless called you both. You and Disciple moved to get up when Signless told you both what was going to happen. “Well the compass is broken but thankfully there’s a village somewhat near by we’ll stop there and get it fixed then we’ll be off again.”  
  
You nodded as did Disciple as you went to move however Disciple went straight to Psiioniic with a smug look on her face. You snorted at her as you knew she was just teasing you. You fell a little into place beside Dolorosa. It was a bit harder then both Dolorosa and Signless first thought to find the village but a little bit of circling and marking later you all came to one of the village’s entrances.  
  
As you all went through the village you glanced around as you watched some trolls on ladders hooking up decorations. The decorations reminded you of fireflies and there were what seemed to be dried flowers attached. You were in aw as you looked around. Unlike the paper lanterns from that one festival this one had bone lanterns hanging about with different colored fire in each.  
  
It was very pretty looking. It seemed like the villagers were getting ready for a festival. It was a bit of a shame you all couldn’t stay for the festival. You wondered to yourself what it was for as you were distracted you failed to notice that Signless had broken away from the group to go deal with the compass well you four moved around to map out the village.  
  
When you looked at the ground to question them about the festival you noticed Signless was gone. You stopped in your tracks looking around which had Psiioniic piped up. “What’th your problem?”  
  
You frowned as you pointed at the missing space where Signless should be. You sounded a bit panicked as you spoke to him. “Where’s Signless!?”  
  
Psiioniic started to laugh as Dolorosa sighed lightly and Disciple smiled patting your arm. “Mew haven’t heard a word we’ve said have mew?”  
  
You paused in your mid-freak out before blushing in embarrassment as you answered. “N-no... The decorations and colors distracted me...”  
  
Disciple laughed which caused you to laugh a little. “Beloved has gone to fixing the compass. We are just going to walk around and meet him at the fountain. Mew curious about the festival then?”  
  
You nodded enthusiastically which caused Disciple to smile before she glanced at Dolorosa who she winked at. Dolorosa smiled before she moved her hand to beckoned you close to her. “Well lets have some school feeding well we find an Inn. I’m sure Psii needs a refresher as well before he angers the citizens as well.”  
  
You chuckled as Psiioniic laughs till he absorbs what she said. “Hey!”  
  
You busted out laughing with Disciple who enjoying this as much as you. Dolorosa told you about the festival and it’s rules. Like you weren’t allowed to look at the lantern or the fire inside as it was meant to help those who’s souls were stuck on this plain during the sweep. The fires were suppose to help them find there way to the bubbles before the coming of the next sweepage. You were very interested in it as made evident as you kept asking question upon questions.  
  
By the time you finally finished asking you all were in a Inn and Signless had come back with a fixed compass. “So is it going to be like the last festival with food, dancing, and games?”  
  
Signless was the one who answered this time shaking his head. “No, this one we have to stay inside as only the dead are allowed to walk the streets or you’ll be sent up to the bubbles with them.”  
  
You tilted your head confused as Disciple piped up. “Yup and we aren’t even allowed to leave the room till night as the dead may wonder into the Inn. But not to worry though they can't get through the doors, it’s why the Inn master gave us those flowers to put up on the door to ward them away.”  
  
You wrinkled your nose; “That sounds silly!”  
  
You dismissed it as Psiioniic picked on you. “Aw ith the grubling thcared that the ghotht are going to get her?”  
  
You pouted; “No you goof! It just sounds far fetched.”  
  
Dolorosa sighed lightly. “Far fetched or not dearest we’re stuck here for the day but at least this’ll give us time to spend together.”  
  
Psiioniic piped up as you and he were playing a game of mercy from his earlier comment. “Rotha we thpend every waken moment with each other.”  
  
Dolorosa sighed before Psiioniic hissed as you dug your nimble fingertips into his hand joints to get his attention as you barked at him; “You just don’t want to see that no one wants to spend time with a shrew like you.”  
  
Psiioniic growled as you both came face to face hands locked together. “I think it’th you who’th the problem you brat!”  
  
You gave a smirk before you rotated your and Psiioniic’s hands so yours were doing the digging. Psiioniic hissed shocked by the sudden change and  that he couldn’t get his hands from yours. Even more so as you rolled them palm up so your nails could start into his finger joints as well. “Says the weak mister Pale man.”  
  
Psiioniic’s shouted at you as Disciple started to laugh. “I’m not pale for her! Ragh!”Psiioniic had to use his psionics to get his hands from yours as you and Psiioniic started name calling at each other till you both stuck your tongues out at each other with arms crossed. Dolorosa, Disciple, and Signless just laughed at you both. It helped ease the group into a nice day.  
  
During the next few hours you all had flopped about doing your own things. Psiioniic had felt he needed a head rest as he used your lap to do so since you were relaxing in one of the nest boxes. As you both seemed to be taking great care in re-bonding your hateship; Signless and Disciple were doing so with there mateship by kissing, nuzzling, and so on.  
  
Dolorosa was having her relaxed time sewing a blanket for the grubling and lifting it up every so often to see  if the patch work was correct. It was silent but comfortable till Signless spoke up as Disciple was purring on his chest. “Why don’t we tell each other about ourselves?”  
  
You looked up at Disciple and Signless from Psiioniic who had his head in your lap as you were giving him mini pony tails as he was using you to rest on. “What do you mean?”  
  
Disciple seemed to correct Signless; “It’s a bonding exercise! It’s simple we ask mew questions and mew have to tell us. Everyone will do it and mew have to be truthful about it.”  
  
Psiioniic questioned lightly as he shifted a little to look at them but keep his head in your lap; “What if we don’t want to anthwer thomsething?”  
  
Dolorosa smiled a little from her spot by the window as she was making clothes. “Then you lose some trust I take it?”  
  
Signless hummed lightly understanding Psiioniic’s concern. “We’ll set some ground rules will that be fine?”  
  
Psiioniic nodded a little but you snickered as you tugged at Psiioniic’s ear; “You’re so fucked.”  
  
Psiioniic glared as he growled at you before he simmered down no doubt feeling the grubling roll inside you. After a bit of ground rules seemingly made up on the spot Disciple questioned; “Who’s going to go first?”  
  
You spoke up; “I think Signless should since it was his idea.”  
  
Signless nodded in agreement. “That seems fair enough, what do you all want to know?”  
  
You gave a smile that was like a cat who got cream. Disciple blushed bright olive as Psiioniic snickered at your question. “How did you and Disciple first fill your buckets?”  
  
Signless turned the brightest shade of red you had ever seen. “Y-Y/n, what kind of question is that?!”  
  
You chuckled with mirth in your eyes. “A blackmailing one besides not like we haven’t heard the occasional moan from behind some bushes before...” Disciple’s ear wiggled slightly out of embarrassment as both Dolorosa and Psiioniic started to laugh. Signless a bit unwillingly answered your question before thankfully Psiioniic interrupted with a more appropriate one.  
  
After Signless’s turn it was Disciple, then Psiioniic’s, and finally Dolorosa’s turn. You all laughed as Dolorosa told you about the cavern’s and her life there before she found Signless out in the desert. “Then I was sent as punishment to go get some herbal ingredient from the next cavern over but I never made it that far as I heard an rather cute squealing cry.” Her eyes fluttered over to Signless. “That’s where I found Signless. He had just hatched from his egg and was calling for an lusus who was not there. The rest is history really.”  
  
She looked over to him with such loving eyes that Disciple nudged his side. You and Psiioniic just laughed at him. You shouted; “Someone’s a mama’s boy! Haha!”  
  
Psiioniic smirked ruffling your hair with his psionics before you shook them off with a flick of his nose as Dolorosa smiled at you. Signless cleared his throat trying to get the attention off himself. “Your turn Y/n.”  
  
You looked at him as you smiled. “What do you mean my turn?”  
  
Your smile quickly turned into a frown as Disciple pointed out. “It’s mewr turn to tell us something of our choice.” You made an rather cold looking face at her which Disciple jerked back a little at the sight. Both Signless and Psiioniic almost could imagine the walled defense around you as if trying to keep them out.  
  
Dolorosa spoke lightening up your mood. “Come now it’s only fair Dearest.”  
  
You looked over before pouting as you snapped at her with the underline of a bitter tone in your voice. “Well what do you want to know.”  
  
Dolorosa gave a small smile. “How did you start to chant?”  
  
You looked at her puzzled; “How did I start to sing?”  
  
She nodded which you look down at your stomach a little as you spoke you tried to relay it in as much trollian way as you could to help them understand. “Well I used to try to copy my fa- genetic donor who would sing. He loved when I tried to sing with him and his band. He started to teach me how to sing before he died and well I kept going after that though not much. I sung for my dead friend Danny. He loved when I sang for him when we slept together.”  
  
Psiioniic frowned before asking. “You knew your genetic donor?”  
  
You looked had him before nodding. “Yeah I knew and lived with my genetic donor, carrier, and my genetic... egg sister. We all lived together in a hive...”  
  
 The four looked at you in surprised, there suspicions of you being some sort of higher blood was correct because only the highbloods and sea dwellers raised there young. Signless asked without really thinking; “What happened to them?”  
  
You seemed to get a little quiet as you looked at your hands. Disciple ear’s flicked down slightly as she called up; “Y/n...?”  
  
You gave a little upward glance at her. “Did you ever wonder why I hate water going above my waist?”  
  
Disciple tilted her head as did Dolorosa before she questioned; “Dearest what does that-?”  
  
You answered her. “My donor instilled that fear in me... We were very close as close as a parent and child could be but that bond is what had him take his own life and tried to take mine as well.”  
  
Psiioniic did almost a double take as did Signless. You knew that they wouldn’t understand what you were talking about but you told them anyways. “Father was driving the truck on our way back from a band meeting. He and mother had a fight earlier... I guess between them, they were always fighting and my mothers abusive behavior between him was starting to fall onto me as well as father spend a lot of time with me unlike my sister who was my mothers favorite. I guess he thought there was no escape for him and me. So I guess he decided he’d end the suffering for himself and stop it for me. He suddenly said how much he loved me and would protect me so that I was not suppose to be scared of whatever happened next because I was his strong little girl. Being young as I was, I was confused till he jerked the wheel sending the truck into the metal barrier. He sent us over the edge and into the river below.”  
  
You shook your head lightly as a shiver worked up your form. You remember the sound of truck hitting the water from the crackle of the windshield and the blare of the truck horn as his face rested on it. Your friends looked at you as you felt Psiioniic turn his head in your lap to stare up at you as you spoke.“I watched my father drown as the truck filled with water... I was saved by dumb luck as there was a young couple at the bottom of the river hiking and saw the truck sinking. The man saved me but it was to late for my father...”  
  
You rubbed your arms as you continued though you could tell Signless was going to tell you to stop. “My mother blamed me for my father’s death which in retrospect my sister did as well. Life was hard and my mother took every chance she could get to either kill me or get me to off myself like my father. But I wasn’t my father and I wasn’t alone, I had Danny-”  
  
Dolorosa asked lightly as she interrupted you; “I’ve heard you call Signless that before when you were ill. Who was this ‘Danny’ and does he look like him?”  
  
You smiled a little before pointing it out; “That’s because Signless looks so much like him. Minus the red eyes, grey skin, and horns of course because Danny didn’t have any horns or grey skin; His skin was a lovely tan color, and he had bluish purple eyes.”  
  
You paused for a moment before you explained who he was to you.“...Me and Danny were morials but really we were more then fri-morials; we had red benefits with each other. He needed a stress relief and well I needed to feel loved.”  
  
You paused for an moment before giving as rather watery downed smile as you looked at Psiioniic on your lap. You could still remember leaning your back against his head board and his head was in your lap. Your hands would run gently through his dyed shoulder platinum blonde hair. His hair was always soft and never knotted unlike yours. His bluish purple eyes looking up at you with that lady killer smile.  
  
As fast as you seen it the image broke away leaving you cold and almost empty. “Anyways after every um...” you blushed lightly causing Psiioniic to smirk. “pailing activity I would sing for him. It would help him to sleep as his mother used to sing to him as a child to get him to go asleep.”  
  
Dolorosa almost looked a bit horrified morial’s pailing that was wrong. “What happened to him?” Disciple asked suddenly which caused you to looked up at her. “Y/n?”  
  
You looked into her eyes as you spoke. “You want to know the whole thing?”  
  
Disciple nodded lightly causing you to look down again. So you told them how he died. How you had a day off of work and you went to get the rest of your stuff out of your mothers. But like anything you did, everything didn’t go as planned. Your mother own some bad people money and you guessed they had come to collect. It seemed you had stopped a fight for your sister when you walked into the house. She offered you instead of your sister to pay the debt.  
  
So they took you but your sister who hated you at least worried about you enough to phone Danny who worked under cover for the police force. You were under the ‘care’ of the thugs for two weeks they hadn’t done much to you other then rough you up and try to teach you the streets. Danny was able to get into the group and get there trust. They found that Danny was ‘teaching’ you the streets but he wasn’t. But it all ended in a blood bath when a rookie got to nervous during the sting and the group found out it was Danny who was the mole. They shot him to death before they were put down as well.  
  
As you finished explaining it the other’s looked at you with some soften looks “I really don’t know what happened after that only my sister had... Been a bit more nicer for a bit and let me stay with her till I could somewhat function again.”  
  
You couldn’t look at the others but you could feel there eyes on you. They didn’t fully understand what you said but they all got it to a certain point though a little twisted. You felt a bit bad as all the fun was knocked out the window. You sighed before you looked up doing damage control as you smiled at them though a bit forced. “But all was needed though because if that didn’t happen I wouldn’t be with you guys! I wouldn’t have a matesprit who I’m flush for above all else, a badass meowrial who could take down a highblood with one whack of her mighty paws, a kismesis who’s so sad and pathetic that even my grub up form can take him down, and I wouldn’t have my only kin who saved me and taught me how to trust and live when many would have left me for dead.” Your smiled eased a little; “and I wouldn’t have this chance at all...”  
  
You ran a hand softly down your belly before you looked at them with a smile after flicking Psiioniic’s nose just to be a proper hatemate. You looked at Signless who’s lips turned from a sad frown into a happy smile. “Because we are your family?”  
  
You nodded; “Because you are my family and that will never change.”  
  
Signless and your smiles got bigger before Psiioniic spoke; “Tho you want the thon now too? Ithn’t the mother enough?”  
  
You blushed before you whacked your hands over Psiioniic’s face as both Disciple and Dolorosa laughed as he confused kinship with flushship. Psiioniic struggled lightly as you were trying to suffocate him with your hands and belly. “You’re such a moron!” The sounds of laughter echoed in the room well into the morning.  
  
If your group ever thought you were all close before it was nothing compared to how close you were afterward. Only a week had past and your group was in the midst the followers and talon beasts.  
  
For a change you and Dolorosa finally got some time alone as she was normally the one helping Signless and the others out with organizing trolls and letters as well as arguing the rights. But Signless had sent her and you away as he, Disciple, and Psiioniic figured it all out.  
  
It kinda helped a little that he caught you and Dolorosa planning a trip to a meadow that wasn’t that far away. But he never told you that, as he was let it slide to Dolorosa she could go with you. So at the moment you were waddling along with Dolorosa who held your hand as she took you through the forest a little to the meadow.  
  
You were about four and a half months along by this point and nothing was getting any easier. But you didn’t care about that though because at the moment you were a bit unsure of why the love of your life suddenly snapped you up from making lunch to drag you out to the middle of no where.  
  
Not that you minded as it had been sometime since you both had alone time together. As it seemed some of your time lately was involved with Signless, Disciple, and Psiioniic. Not that you didn’t love them but you missed the companionship with your flush. You yawned loudly unable to stop yourself from doing so. Dolorosa glanced at you some; “Tired my love?”  
  
You nodded as another yawn worked up. “Yeah I’m sorry it’s just the baby’s not been letting me sleep during the day.”  
  
Dolorosa hummed a little; “Well hopefully it’ll be no problems for a little time anyway.”  
  
You nodded as you leaned against her resting your head against her arm as you both locked hands together. It was a rather fast walk to the meadow. The flowers were spread across the field the vibrant colors of red, purple, yellow, and teal ruffled with a gentle breeze that went by. You hummed happily as you inhaled the air looking up. The pink and green moon shined heavy in the sky. It was a nice spot even better for a little date and alone time.  
  
You smiled before you pulled at Dolorosa’s arm getting a burst of sudden energy. Dolorosa could only laugh which always was a pleasant sound to you as rare as it was a times. Dolorosa though could only smile as you seemed to be looking at the tree’s with a glance or two as if sizing them up. She could only smile as you seemed to find one that had the ‘right' qualities you were looking for.  
  
You didn’t say a word to her as you ushered her down in front of you to sit. Dolorosa of course followed your wordless order as she moved to sit down. As she moved though she could see why you chose this tree the view was wonderful and it seemed to be getting the most breeze. Dolorosa wonder vaguely if they shouldn’t let you pick where to rest for the day.  
  
As you both sat there under the tree however Dolorosa quickly forgot about that as she took the chance to get close to you again. Grubbed up or not, you felt as Dolorosa’s arms encaged around you pulling you in close. You giggle as you sank into her more as you enjoyed feeling Dolorosa’s arms around you it was something you missed for the past couple of months.  
  
So you leaned against her and nuzzled your face into the underside of her jaw to show her how happy you were. You would have purred if you were a troll but Dolorosa seemed to sigh softly before purring for you as she moved her head and nuzzled the side of your face causing you to hum. You both didn’t really do anything other then sit there enjoying the sounds of nature and each other.  
  
The sounds turned strangely lullaby like as you felt Dolorosa’s head and sudden weight a bit against you. You glanced a little up as you noticed her eyes were closed as she rested against you. You didn’t mind any as it was rare to see Dolorosa napping. You just smiled lightly before looking out around you both.  
  
You kind of questioned if you shouldn't nap as well but you felt the baby thankfully only roll on your bladder. You chuckled to yourself as you were smart enough to go to the bathroom before following Dolorosa out here. You did however rub your stomach lightly as more of a comfort gesture to the unborn child. You would be lying if you said that you weren't feeling a bit overwhelmed and nervous about it.  
  
You had many concerns and fears but the most important one was you never wanted to be like your mother. You were scared that one day you were going to turn out to be like her. You sighed as you felt the baby kick one of your kidneys. You scoffed as you whispered lightly to it. “Yeah kick mama for thinking about something stupid.”  
  
You stroked your stomach before you sighed as it seemed that the baby had fallen asleep. You kind of now wanted to question Dolorosa but you felt it was best to let her sleep. You were bored after a while so you started to pick the flowers closest to you both as you were letting Dolorosa nap some.  
  
Each one you pulled up you started intertwine it with the other but your movement however caused Dolorosa to awaken a little as you felt her shift against your back. Dolorosa seemed to hum lightly as her sleepy voice question you. “Dearest what are you doing?”  
  
You moved up the half made flower crown to show her. “Making a flower crown for you before I make one for the baby and I.”  
  
Dolorosa hummed against this time nuzzling her face into your hair before closing her eyes again. As Dolorosa sits behind you as you tug at the blooming flowers to make a flower crown for her. Dolorosa smiled lightly as the warm air ruffled her hair and yours.  
  
It was rather nice to be out here, as everything was sounding and chirping to the warmth and everything was full of life some more then others. Everything was a calm and relaxed manor that had Dolorosa go into deep thought as her hands stroked your sides some. You caused Dolorosa’s eyes to suddenly snap open in attention when you snapped out of no where. “Will you stop!”  
  
Dolorosa went to move thinking you were talking to her. This had you look at her annoyed that she was moving as you spoke. “I wasn’t talking to you Rosa you can stay where you are.”  
  
Dolorosa frowned a little; “Then dearest if I may inquire who were you talking too?”  
  
You gave her a funny look; “Who do you think?”  
  
Dolorosa and you both stared at each other till your face cringed as you looked down at your stomach with a right face on before you sagged against her almost exposing your stomach a bit more then normal. “Deal with your unborn child will you; I’m tired of it using me as a punching bag.”  
  
Dolorosa frowned slightly; “What do you mean deal with it dearest?”  
  
You gave her bark-beasts eyes on impulse which had Dolorosa smile a little. You whined at her as you took one of her hands and placed it on your stomach. “Talk to it, rub wherever it is kicking and punching; I don’t know just make it stop using my insides as a playground!”  
  
Dolorosa looked at you a little before moving a little bit of your shirt up causing you to sigh in relief. Dolorosa palmed your stomached lightly just helping your mind if anything. She doubt you could feel... Dolorosa was suddenly alarmed and looked at your stomach as she felt just under the taunted skin it roll over inside you as if it was reacting to her.  
  
Dolorosa looked down to see your eyes were closed before she felt a bump form under her hand then disappear. It was so strange to feel the movement of the grub. Dolorosa watched as your eyes fluttered open just a little as she spoke. “It is so strange to be able to feel the grubs movement. I... I must be truthful when I say I couldn’t fully believe you that the young doesn’t enclose itself in a egg.”  
  
You chuckled lightly; “Well if were being honest here I’m only half thankful it’s a human baby like...”  
  
Dolorosa stroked your stomach lightly as she question. “What about the other half dearest heart?”  
  
Dolorosa watched if you almost looked ashamed of your thoughts suddenly. “I’m terrified of it and what’s it going to be... It may have horns or claws or fangs or something that like you guys have or maybe it’ll be all like me which is dangerous. It’ll never have the chance to feel the wind or that because it’s like me. I’m scared that I’ll reject it and I don’t want to do that. Or something happens well I'm delivering and you-”  
  
Dolorosa just looked at you lightly as by the end of it you were rather emotional. Dolorosa hushed you gently as she moved her hand from your stomach to your face. She brushed the tears away your cheeks. “Shush Dearest, it’ll be alright. You wouldn't reject the grubling you care to much for it to do that. See your already taking care of it even before it’s out in the world. Calm down my dearest heart I’ve brooded many trolls before well the children were still young.”You sniffled lightly as she continued; “And I don’t care what it does or doesn’t look like because at the end I’ll love it since it’s a part of you.”  
  
Dolorosa leaned down before you both shared a little kiss which made you feel better. Dolorosa moved to make it a bit deeper but you hissed before you moved your head back. You whined at her; “Maryam control your child!”  
  
This caused Dolorosa to laugh as she rubbed your stomach a little. It warmed her to share such special connection with you and her unborn child. Dolorosa would never give up this feeling and memory for the world. The only thing she wished was that it lasted forever but when was it ever easy for them and you.  
  
You were one week off from being five months along and Signless thought it would be nice to go into town for a bit of a restful sleep and for a bit of communication between your group and some of the young outcasted highblood’s that had joined the rebellion. You smiled as you walked out with your friends from the only tavern.  
  
The group was hesitant to let you come with them after the accidents with the Grand Highblood but you wouldn’t lay the blame at the feet of his caste as it wasn’t there fault he was a psychopath. But more so strangely enough you and these highblood’s hit it off as far as talking goes. The talks were silent for the first bit as no one knew how to start you were the first one to question them as you noticed wounds and the scars.  
  
You question them asking if they needed sanctuary from there own caste. The troll that came up as leader seemed to look from you surprised as did your friends. Psiioniic asked you bluntly why they would need protection from there own caste when you remarked on the fact they first lack face paint like the Highblood and second how they looked.  
  
Whatever you said had caused one of the trolls to weep. Signless started to ask them to forgive you when the young highblood leader stated because they were thrown out of there caste and that they've been hiding through the underground slave networks which other lowbloods and slaves didn't like. This surprised your friends before the questions started and Dolorosa asking if they need aid for there wounds.  
  
It seemed to you that it was rather eye opening for your friends when they learned what these highbloods were ‘half’ breeds. It confused you a little bit, but it seemed to work out as Signless agree to give them and any like them sanctuary not with the group but with his followers. After figuring out where they'll be protected and where the underground slave network was and so on. Your group finally made it out of there within five hours tops.  
  
You smiled waving to the young highbloods as they slipped away out of the village as your group headed to the markets to resupply yourselves before heading back to the Inn for the day. It was nice to be altogether for a change as everyone was out into the markets as usually it was only one or two of you at most.  
  
You and Disciple were gossiping along with each other about how close Psiioniic and Dolorosa had been as you both eyed the trolls giggling. Signless was smiling eavesdropping on you both even though he was looking at signs for sales.  
  
Dolorosa looked on confused at you both though Psiioniic looked annoyed till you mouth pale at him causing him to blush and shout at you as Signless stepped in to calm him down. You laughed as you spoke to Disciple the nature of the group was relaxed for once.  
  
But unfortunately within this relaxed state the group slipped up because they let there guard drop. That was because that morning they had gotten word of the empress’s bluebloods not being near the village. This nearly costed the group there life's again as soon as the group stepped into the main street the screams and shouts of trolls were heard.  
  
Out of what you believe and still will for sweeps to come was the bluebloods seemed to appear within thin air as one moment they weren’t there and the next there were breathing down your necks. Within the mass of confusion and bodies the five of you gotten separated which wasn’t to hard.  
  
You and Disciple got knocked one way as did Signless and Psiioniic with Dolorosa. You didn’t get the chance to even think before Disciple grabbed your hand before your small group very literally split apart to run. You ran as fast as you could even with Disciple tugging at you. You quickly got lost as Disciple took you ever which way to escape the pursuit.  
  
Disciple huffed as she grabbed you as you both rounded the corner as the trolls following you were stupid enough to run past and keep running. You didn’t even get the chance to register what had happened when Disciple pulled you heading back the way you both came and up and down another twist and turns of the alleyways. She only stopped when you guess she felt you both had lost them.  
  
You huffed heavily and knelt at the waist to suck in the air better. At a time like this you wished you weren’t so big from pregnancy the only saving grace was that Disciple seemed as winded as you were. You both stood there for a couple moments gaining your breaths. You knelt as much as you could on your heels as you wanted to be as little as possible as you both were startled by a bang of a trash can.  
  
Disciple crouched in one fluid motion as you looked at Disciple who pressed her finger to her lips meaning for you to be quiet. You watched as she glanced around the corner a little before turning her head to look at you with a sigh seeing it was just a bark-beast. She pulled you in close as you felt her breath in your ear as she spoke. “I’m going to go look up ahead do not move till I come get mew Y/n. Please just listen to me this once.”  
  
You wanted to follow her not wanting to be left alone but you nodded as you knew your were more of a liability for her. “O-okay but hurry back Disciple...”  
  
Disciple smiled before she kissed your forehead and moved away and down the section. You curled up on the back of your heels as you looked around waiting for Disciple. You didn’t know how long you waited there till you heard the sound of feet on sand. You tense before sighing in relief Disciple must have found the others and was coming back for you.  
  
You moved to turned around only to come face to face with bluebloods who were the likes that you had never seen before. You had thought that Darkleer was big and overly buff these poor souls had to be taking the trolls version of steroids. You quickly forgot that thought however when your heart began beating wildly in your chest. The leader seemed to wiggle it’s way to the front. You wanted to move to run or fight but fear for your unborn seemed to keep them in place.  
  
You stood there helpless as he looked at you. Where was Disciple and the others; you didn’t know what to do and your brain was stalling out on you too. The leader blues lips pulled back as he spoke with a snarl which made you take a step back. “Don’t move vile inbred bitch there’s a price on your head if it comes back alive.”  
  
You took another step back as he stepped forward again. This time however you flinched back just in time to have the arrow embedded itself into the wall behind you and only catching your cheek. “Don’t make me tell you again vile bitch.” Your cheek stung from where the arrow had scratched you.  
  
 You looked at the trolls before time seemed to stop. In that fraction of a second your blood froze what were you suppose to do. You could fight or you could run but Disciple said she’d be back. Your brain made the choice for you as you felt your feet shift under you as you bolted from your spot.  
  
You ran in a dead heap trying to get away. Your body chose flight instead of fight because the baby in you took priority over anything else. As you ran your way quickly became block by other trolls you turned and turned till the group of fifteen had trapped you in between the two forces. Some laughed as others chuckled as they effectively backed you into a wall so you couldn’t escape.  
  
You felt yourself tremble as you clenched your teeth. You had no where to run and no where to hide. You were going to get captured again and this time you and the baby. You were sure neither of you were going to make it out alive if you got caught. You took a step back as they closed in around you trying to make a tight circle.  
  
You flinched back closing your eyes as someone went to grab you with a laugh. You slowly opened your eyes as a savage roar rippled through the small area and the sound of wet splatter hitting stone. You looked at the trolls in front of you there faces widen in horror and terror. You tense up as you slowly move your head to look behind you.  
  
You give a shuddered breath as death stood behind you. You  could see it was in a form of the one troll you wished never to see again. The Highblood stood behind you growling like a caged tiger but it had almost a predator clicking under that as blood was already spilled. The sound of your whimper and tears starting to well up in your eyes seemed to be drowned out by him.  
  
Time seemed to stop as his red tinted purple eyes locked onto your own e/c ones. It wasn’t more then a heartbeat later time slammed forward as he moved at you. You duck down covering your head and curling up to protect your stomach at all costs but all you felt was wind and the sounds of splashing on the ground.  
  
You peeked open an eye to see five of the six trolls left, were in front of you twisted up and mangled as there blood dripped from the walls of the alleyway. You looked at see the Highblood’s large back in front of you as he roared again at the remaining troll. “Motherfucking tell that motherfucking bitch that the motherfucking great motherfucking Messiah motherfucking brotherhood will motherfucking not stand her.”  
  
The troll turned tripping once or twice as he ran away from you but most of all the Highblood. You focused a great amount of mental power on breathing as you felt as if your throat was closing. You took a step back as you seen the Highblood turn his head at you. His stare was piercing as you couldn't look away or move as he moved to you.  
  
You looked up before straight as he knelt down to around your height. You swallowed rather thickly as he flashed his fangs at you before he inhaled a breath through his nose.  
  
He snorted before he pulled something out of his pockets it was tiny in his hand as he shoved it into your hand. You wrapped your fingers around the letter as he spoke. “Motherfucking give that to the motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking heretic leader.”  
  
You continued staring at him as he did you. You had no clue what was going on till he looked behind him and shifted up to his full height. You flinched away slightly as he moved his hand. You felt his hand on your head before he patted it a little in a ‘good dog’ kind of way.  
  
You didn’t even turn as he stalked away. When you believed he was out of view your knee’s gave out from under you. You folded onto yourself as tremors ran through your body. You didn’t react even as you could faintly hear the sound of pounding feet and someone shouting your name.  
  
You must had been the sight to see the color of blue all splattered everywhere around you and you in the front of it shaking like a leaf. You could see but you couldn’t at the same time it was like your brain wasn’t paying attention as it was more busy trying to keep you breathing. That was before you felt hands on your arms which caused you to shout and fight to get them off you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friho - like a fried doughnut but more the mooncake in taste and texture.


	52. Our Journey: Chances that never were: Dolorosa Route B: Final Chapter

Part 6  
  
When you did register what you were seeing you found concerned and worried olive eyes looking at you. “Y/n!”  
  
You felt a wave of relief before your face turned into a distressed one. “Disciple!”  
  
You stopped fighting her and gripped her into a tight hug as you started to cry. Disciple purred softly at you as she coached you to her neck before she started to stroked your hair. “Shh... I’m here, I’m here... It’s okay, mewr okay.”  
  
Disciple moved your face lightly as she started to kiss your face in light morial kisses even as your hands gripped onto her shirt and your claws bit into her skin. You were fearful, frantic, and having a bit of a emotional breakdown but at least you weren’t fighting her now. She knew who was here they all did if it wasn’t for the smell but the way the trolls where splattered all over the wall there was no doubt about it.  
  
Disciple looked up a little to see the others looking at her and you. Dolorosa looked just as upset as did Psiioniic. Signless glanced around a little on look out as he spoke his voice was tight with worry and upset. “We can’t stay here, we need to leave. Pick her up my beloved we need to leave for the Inn now.”  
  
Disciple didn’t say a word back but she couldn’t pick you up you were a bit to awkward for her now so Psiioniic moved to do it. As Disciple moved you slightly so Psiioniic could carry you she felt something going down the side of her neck. She turned to see the letter you were crushing in your hand. It held the Highblood’s symbol on it as well as another two emblems.  
  
As Psiioniic lifted you up however she paused him and pried open your hand. You let go of the letter to favor grabbing onto Psiioniic’s jumpsuit as you sob lightly. Signless didn’t wait any longer as he grabbed his mother’s hand and rushed away through the back alleyways. Psiioniic quickly followed with Disciple behind him so you could see her. Psiioniic was trying his best hatemate wise to help calm you down but it seemed to work little though.  
  
Disciple could only hear some of your words as your hands clawed at his shoulders and back. A lot of he and pat coming out from your mouth. Disciple looked up away from you only once as Signless hissed stressed. “I dislike saying this but Psiioniic shut her up she’ll give us away if this keeps up.”  
  
Disciple looked almost unhappily though she understood with all your sobbing, whimpering, and motormouth were most likely attracting what blueblood’s were left. Psiioniic seemed to only nod as he did what his morial told him to not before whispering something into your ear which seemed to only serve to set you off into blind terror.  
  
Disciple was going to throttle him if given the chance but at the moment that thought was sent fleeting away as Signless stopped dead in his tracks and crouched down. His hands signaled everyone to stop and to be quiet. A booming voice shouted suddenly; “Find them! They haven’t gone far search that Inn again! Break into every hive and find them now or it’ll be your heads!”  
  
There was a collective shout from what sounded from fifteen to twenty trolls. “Sir, yes sir!”  
  
Signless cussed under his breath before he turned forcing your group to go back the way you all came. Dolorosa gripped her sons hand as the group move else where they couldn’t actively go into the street without being spotted. Dolorosa took a look at Psiioniic and Disciple only to look at Signless tugging his hand. “The underground slave sanctuary where did those highbloods say it was?”  
  
Signless paused as his heart seemed to be pounding a hundred times a minute. “You think they would-”  
  
Dolorosa gave him that look; “It’s worth a try we can’t escape them forever at this rate.”  
  
Signless slid his eyes to in front of him before nodding. “Truer words were never spoken mother.” Dolorosa gave a forced smile as Signless led the group to were the highbloods were talking about. But it seemed there arrival can been suspected though not by the bluebloods thankfully but the shop owner.  
  
He was standing outside looking every which way before he spotted them. He was a severely elder troll missing a limb or two and he didn’t say a word as he pointed to the barrel beside his door. Psiioniic wasted no time as he lifted the barrel in the air to expose a covered up trap hatch.  
  
The troll opened the hatch before the group slipped into the underground bunker of a rebellion follower’s shop. It was meant to move free slaves around but the group was to be held up in there till the blueblood’s simmered down hopefully but they were in no position to ask. It wasn’t the best set up but it would have to do but at the moment no one really cared as they were more busy with covering there tracks and you.  
  
The troll point Psiioniic to the one room to place you in as the other three were busy making sure that everything was in place and the shop owner had gotten out to play stupid. Disciple hurried as fast as she could so she could tend to you. But she stopped dead in her tracks as she looked up at the ceiling as pounding feet and thuds off the floors.  
  
Thankfully the floor above was separated by dirt so as long as they weren't loud everything would be fine. But just to be safe no one moved just encase they could hear them. They waited till they heard nothing but silence before Disciple looked at the room as she heard Psiioniic’s low growl.  
  
Disciple quickly abandoned Signless and Dolorosa again for you. It was a quick few paces to the room were Disciple felt the hair on the back of her neck prickle up as she walked into what was going on. Psiioniic had you in the nest box with your hands pinned down over your heads and your legs were tightly pulled together as they thrashed about. One of his hands covered your mouth keeping it shut and sealed so you couldn't be heard. Your eyes were wide as colorless tears dripped down as your sounds were muffled. Psiioniic had his other finger to his snarled up lips motioning you to be quiet. Psiioniic turned his head to Disciple as he spoke softly. “Are they gone Dithciple?”  
  
Disciple nodded answering him as her eyes were on you. “Yeah I think so...”  
  
Psiioniic nodded as he loosened his psionic binds on you. But instead of reacting normally which would have been curling away and sobbing or shouting; instead you fought.  
  
Disciple looked at you as you fought Psiioniic this time out of terror. He hissed once or twice well he started to taunt you as he was trying to keep your hands from ripping off his face. Disciple stepped in rather quickly a spademate had no business calming there quadrant.  
  
Disciple hissed at Psiioniic as she locked your hands into hers once Psiioniic let you go. Psiioniic glared at her pulling his lips up to flash her his fangs. Disciple looked at him with anger in her eyes as she snapped at him; “Just get out. Mew’re just making her worse.”  
  
Thankfully Signless and Dolorosa had come into the room through all the commotion. Signless stepped in between Psiioniic’s and Disciple’s form so Psiioniic would pay attention to him. Dolorosa even moved as she grabbed his arm tugging it and spoke softly to him as she and Signless guided him out. Disciple sat there fuming for a moment she was angry how dare he try to calm you by pitching you.  
  
She got it, over come the terror with his challenge but not like that and not with what you saw. Disciple turned her attention to you as you were hyperventilating. “He’ll find me, he’ll kill us and the baby... I don’t want to go back. I don’t want to go back...!”  
  
Disciple hushed you gently as you were still trying to pull away from her. “He won’t, he won’t get close Y/n. Hush... Hush I’m here neow it’s okay, mewr okay neow Y/n. Please Y/n mew have to calm down or mew’ll hurt the grub. Mew don’t want to do that do mew?”  
  
 You seemed to pause in your fight as you started to tremble instead. You whimpered at her shaking your head as Disciple forced calmness into her voice. “That's  right mew don’t so don’t fight me. Come here let me take care of mew..." You nodded as your grip lessen against Disciple’s hands before she let yours go. You moved trying to get closer to her which Disciple praised lightly. “There mew go... That’s it come here...”  
  
Disciple’s hands just started to move papping your cheek but shouting from outside the room set you off. But instead of fleeing or fighting you wept in half of her lap. Disciple tensed before she forced her muscles to loosen as she moved and curled up your pregnant form as much as she could as you started to gripped at the back of her shirt. Disciple stroked your back, neck, and arms to get you calm again enough to use at least some words. But instead of communication the problem again, all you did was apologize to her and grip her like she was going to disappear on you.  
  
Disciple was a bit flustered till she palmed your face away from against her neck. “Y/n... Y/n!” You huffed as tears dripped down looking at her. Disciple placed her hands on your cheeks rubbing the tears away again. “Mew need to stop apologizing mew did nothing wrong.”  
  
You whined as you spoke; “But I left the spot. I told you I wouldn’t leave and then he-”  
  
Disciple smiled as she gave gentle pale kisses on your forehead, nose, and cheeks. “Mew didn’t do anything wrong my fearful diamond. Mew did the right thing if mew didn’t who knows what would have happened to mew and the grub.”  
  
Disciple felt as you shifted this time nudging her chin some. Disciple lifted her head a little as you nestled your face against her neck and collarbone seeming to be calming down slowly. Disciple could only stroke your back and hair lightly as she sat there with you. She didn’t know how long she sat there till she felt wetness dripping down her collarbone.  
  
Disciple blinked for a moment as you weren't crying. Disciple nudged your face a lightly and moved you to see you were sleeping on her and that the wetness was from you drooling on her in your sleep. She wanted to smile but she was a little bit disgusted as no one liked to be drooled on but she let it slide giving what had happened.  
  
As Disciple started to shift you onto the soft blankets of the only nest box she looked up to see Dolorosa opening the door just a little bit. Disciple smiled at her before getting up as she whispered to the older troll. “She’s asleep so she should be fine neow Rosa. How’s things out there?”  
  
Dolorosa sighed as she placed her hand on her face in a worry way. “Could cut the tension with a cutting device Disciple but the shop owner popped down to tell us how he knew and some other things that Signless is looking over as I speak.” Disciple just grunted a little before Dolorosa continued as if explaining her presences. “Anyways my dear, I was just popping in to see if you or Y/n were hungry but I guess dearest would be awake if she was...”  
  
Disciple smiled nodding; “Mew know Y/n taking in all the naps she can get.”  
  
 Dolorosa smiled; “Well I’ll let the boys-”  
  
Disciple moved her hands to pause Dolorosa. “I’ll tell the boys Rosa it’s okay; mew can take care of her neow. I need to get something to eat anyways since we can’t leave the boys alone for to long.”  
  
Dolorosa just offered her a thankful smile before Disciple moved from your side and to the door. As Disciple and Dolorosa traded places, Dolorosa spoke up just as Disciple reached the door as she warned the younger troll. “You may need to play ashen a bit later dear. Call me if you need me to pap Psiioniic down.”  
  
Disciple looked confused till she looked at Psiioniic and Signless as she closed the door behind her. Her mate looked like he was unhappy as he was reading the letter that you had and Psiioniic just seemed to had finished reading it himself. She could tell his rage was just bubbling under the surface just looking for a vent out.  
  
Signless seemed to look from Psiioniic to her. He gave a her a small half smile before he spoke. “How’s Y/n?”  
  
Disciple looked down before shaking her head. “Asleep neow but whatever happened has her scared out of her fur. How are things out here for mew?”  
  
Signless sighed as he folded the letter before he looked at Psiioniic. “Zapping my love but lets not talk about it right now. Mother finished making morning meal a few hours ago lets get you something to eat.”  
  
Disciple just nodded letting Signless beat around the bushes a little to help prolong the topic not that she blamed him any. Disciple had to watch as Signless had to partly papped Psiioniic to the table to get him to eat something before settling into a meal himself. It was an tense silence as the three of them ate which was only momentarily broken when Dolorosa stepped out to give her daily bedtime pleasantries.  
  
The silence only seemed to worsen after that as Disciple was waiting to either read or hear what was in the letter and it wasn’t like Signless wasn’t trying to tell her he was just trying to approach it properly. She was getting sick from the worry till Psiioniic broke the silence with a snarl. “Jutht fucking tell Dithciple already thhe bothering the fuck out of me.”  
  
Signless seemed to just give up slightly as he looked at Disciple. “Yes well there goes leading into it then...” Disciple gave her love a smile as she grabbed his hand as a form of comfort. Signless gave a sad smile; “Well the letter states that we have the fellowship of the highblood’s under the appeal from the Messiah brotherhood order by the Highblood under the master act because of Darkleer.”  
  
Disciple opened her mouth a little; “Well that’s a good thing isn't it my love?”  
  
Signless nodded a little; “Yes my beloved but there are some demands that were made with that.”  
  
Disciple paused before moving her free hand to his face stroking it lightly. “Like what?”  
  
Signless sighed as he moved her hand from his face before kissing it before he spoke. “First is to sent all reports we have about the Empress’s forces as well about the one that our followers have found. There are some trivial ones but the one that worries me the most as to deal with the Highblood himself.”  
  
Signless paused before he continued; “The Highblood as requested through the Messiah Brotherhood his presents or one of his quadrant to be either with us for the rest of our journey there and in the final village so we can’t falsify the information reported.”  
  
Disciple nibbled at her lip that was a problem but she could see the conflict on Signless’s face. Disciple spoke softly; “I see, what would you have us do then?”  
  
Signless seemed to close his eyes for a moment thinking. “To be truthful and if i could borrow what Y/n says; I’d like to tell them to shove it where the sun doesn’t shine but alas I can not. I will have to give into the demands if we are to cooperate and for the support as we need more then a few half breeds and outcasts of the caste and order. And as far as the Highblood I will have to agree to some of what he says as it is as-”  
  
Signless and Disciple looked at Psiioniic’s voice blasted over out of Signless. “What?! Are you fucking theriouth Thign! We are not going to let that flithy beatht even clothe to uth!” Signless looked at Psiioniic who very literally blew his temper. “Thhould I remind you what trials he put uth through! We are not letting him even clothe to uth Thignlethth like it or not. Do you forget we have a breeder here right now?! Even more tho the thame troll he abuthe quadrantth with! You bring him here and you’ll find more then jutht him in trouble.”  
  
Signless looked wide eyed at Psiioniic who just threatened him which of course didn’t settle well with Disciple who was already on an alert from you. “Don’t mew threaten him! Mew have no right-!”  
  
Psiioniic snarled as he turned his attention to Disciple who snarled back. Signless forced to play ashen between the pair as he spoke.“Please stop this at once. Beloved please Psii has just misunderstood what I meant calm yourself before you both wake up mother and Y/n.”  
  
Psiioniic went to snap at Signless but Signless grabbed Psiioniic’s arm tightly. “Psii please calm down for me. Please my dearest diamond relax for me I know your primal instincts are running wild but you need to calm down. You haven’t let me finish...”  
  
Signless moved his hand up Psiioniic’s arm to his shoulder where he massaged it lightly before moving his other hand to do the same thing to the other shoulder. “I’m not going to let him follow us or be at the village I will get one of his quadrants to be there. I know it’s not ideal but it is what has to be done.”  
  
Psiioniic just growled lowly at Signless not liking that either. It took Signless some time to relax and tend to Psiioniic a little but that didn’t last to long when Psiioniic seemed to get all tense again as your sleepy voice came out of no where. “What’s all the yelling and snarling about? Hmm did something happen to the others again?”  
  
Signless sighed as they had woken you up. Signless gave a reassuring smile as he spoke trying to coach you back to the bedroom verbally. “Nothing has happened Y/n, Psiioniic just misunderstood what I had said so he got a bit ruffled about it. I apologize we’ll make sure we keep our voices quieter.”  
  
You seemed to look at Signless with a tired look before in transformed into a teasing half smirk as you leaned against the doorway with your hands crossed. He was a bit happy to see that you seemed to be a little bit better. Psiioniic turned to glare at you as you spoke; “ I doubt he’ll keep his voice down, but I’m surprised he didn’t grasp what you said since he’s stupid and all.”  
  
You were going to say more but you gave a sudden yawn which was so hard that tears dripped down from your eyes. Psiioniic snorted at you as he pointed at you as you brushed the yawning tears away. “I’d rather be thtupid then fat and a oink-beatht.”  
  
You hummed lightly before you moved a little off the door way as you slurred at him. “Why don’t you come here and say that to my face.”  
  
Psiioniic scoffed as he stepped up to you to say it to your face but he wasn’t prepared for what you were going to do. What he thought was going to be a fight was you wrapping your arms around his waist and using him as your standing bed. Psiioniic blushed deep yellow as he moved to get you off him as you hummed nuzzling your face into his chest. “Perfect pillow-y troll bossism's...”  
  
Psiioniic growled as you tighten he stomped like an annoyed child as he pushed at your shoulders. “Let me go you demented *wing-troll!”  
  
You closed your eyes slightly; “No you’re to comfortable also watch your claws.”  
  
Psiioniic weaken his grip some as he seen that he poked a hole through your shirt’s shoulder. This didn’t stop him trying to pull you off him but the more he tried too the more you didn’t move. Psiioniic moved his hands to his face before he gave up he gave a silent scream into his hands before he sighed letting his hands drop from his face and back to his sides.  
  
Signless and Disciple watched in both amazement and amusement as Psiioniic just lifted you up and stormed into the nesting area with you in his arms. Signless could hear the faint bickering from the room he went into with you. Signless looked at Disciple who was smiling. “Well I guess their better matched then I thought. Y/n knows how to press his buttons to get him to relax.”  
  
Signless nodded as he hummed; “Unfortunately my love I think your right and I don’t know if I should be terrified or impressed.”  
  
Disciple chuckled a little before she spoke taking his mind off what happened all together as she knew he was more concerned then he let on. Her fingers creaked up his back some as she purred in a low tone. “Mew know after everything that has happen mew look really stress. I think we’re alone tonight... Psiioniic’s not going to be bothering us as Y/n and Dolorosa have him. And mew need some...” Disciple licked her lips lightly in a seductive way. “Stress relief...”  
  
Signless’s eyes rounded a little before a wicked smile flashed on his face before it turned into a smirk as he moved his head down to give her a searing kiss. “You may regret that my Queen. I may feel a little rough today...” Disciple gave a smug look as she spoke her breath against his lips. “Mew’ll see who regrets what Alpha...”  
  
Signless and Disciple didn’t speak anymore as there lips met with a searing kiss and as long as they were quiet they would have a relieving night before having to deal about the Highblood’s support and requests again.  
  
It had been only two weeks since you had seen the Highblood in the alleyway and to say you were stressed was a understatement which the baby inside you didn’t help any with all that moving around. At this point you were five months pregnant and you weren’t feeling the greatest. But what helped was the others seemed to be taking pity on you because of it, which you didn’t mind much since it helped.  
  
At the moment you and the others were at a rather small village in the one side was the thickest of a forest and on the other a canyon. You were outside leaning against a wall watching Signless who wasn’t that far away at one of the stales looking at the food there. You grid your teeth as pain radiated from your spine and stomach. You knew you needed to find Dolorosa something wasn’t right not at all.  
  
You moved from the wall to talk to Signless when your training from months ago kicked in again. You noticed from your blind spot some odd movement others would over look. You turned your head just a little before your eyes rounded as you moved on instinct alone. Signless was talking and smiling one minute and in the next was tackled down before the sicken thud of something embedding into wood before screaming and chaos ensued.  
  
Signless didn't get a chance to even look as he was yanked with surprising strength back. He stumbled as he looked front to see your back as you yanked and pulled him through the alleyways. Signless looked behind him as he seen bluebloods behind you both coming after him and you.  
  
You must have been the one to tackle him down onto the stale. He would have thought more till you ran the pair of you into bluebloods with there bows and arrows trained. Signless’s eyes widen before he grabbed you and pulled you behind him as he was protecting you from the arrows that he heard being released.  
  
The arrows never made it as they bounced off a barrier. Signless and you looked up to see Psiioniic standing there in a rage. He wrapped and pushed the barrier sending it flying at the bluebloods as Signless nodded grabbing your hand as he pulled you along now as Psiioniic took up the keep the arrows and other flying weapons away from you three.  
  
Signless pulled you along before he unwillingly took the three of you into the forest to lose them as no matter where they went in the alleyways there were trolls there. For a moment you three slipped away just long enough that Signless stopped looking around for somewhere to hide which you three leaned against the trees panting while you were biting your lip as you did so. Signless glanced at you as he huffed as it seemed you were struggling to keep up but more then that you were panting funny.  
  
You three didn’t get much time to think about it more when the shouts were suddenly closer then before. Thankfully Psiioniic scooped you up just as an arrow strike the dirt where you once were. You seemed to grip Psiioniic as you tensed giving a whine causing Psiioniic to curse under his breath as he knew what was going on. Psiioniic barked at Signless who understood what was finally going on as well. “We need to find a place now Thign.”  
  
Both Psiioniic and Signless now faster without having to worry about you quickly moved away from the pack of trolls. Signless did one thing he never would normally do in his life but one moment he was running the next he pushed Psiioniic into what looked like a wall. Psiioniic braced you and himself for impact against a wall but you both fell into the wall instead. Where Psiioniic landed in a pile of vines and dry leaves with you on top of him.  
  
Signless seemed to appear right after before Psiioniic pushed himself and you to the hidden cave side wall. You gave a low whimper which caused Psiioniic to cover your mouth and nose with his hand to muffle the sounds coming from you. You were trying weakly to pull it off when Signless took your hands holding them.  
  
Psiioniic felt horrible as his hand was pressed tighten over your mouth and nose as the three of you hid in the back of the vine covered cave. He could see that your e/c eyes were glazed over in pain and sweat starting to drip down. He glanced over at Signless who was holding your hands which you had in a death grip. You had no sense of timing you did but neither did the grubling.  
  
Psiioniic couldn’t blame you fully it was most likely the stress you have been under the past week and now that caused you to go into birthing early from what Dolorosa told them of how long your cycle was for. Both males stayed as quiet as they could as they heard shouting and the sounds of people running away from the area as Psiioniic was quick enough to rustle a bush leading away from your spots.  
  
Both sighed in relief as Psiioniic uncovered your mouth and started to move down to his bag to grab a waterskin for you. Signless knew they would have to wait a couple of minutes to make sure one that the trolls don’t come back and two that they’ve really left the area. Psiioniic moved to give you a drink of water before wiping your face a little using his cloak as he gave the waterskin to Signless to drink from.  
  
After a couple of minutes Psiioniic looked at Signless almost as soon as he believed it was safe. Psiioniic whispered harshly as he spoke. “Thign you need to go find Rotha and Dithciple. Hurry...”  
  
Signless looked at Psiioniic like he was crazy. He hissed at Psiioniic as he whispered. “ You go! I’ll stay here and watch Y/n. They’re looking for me remember? They’ll dismiss you.”  
  
Both males looked at each other before squaring off at the worse possible time. As both Psiioniic and Signless banner back and forth you were stuck laying there about to throttle them both. Your painful hiss stopped them both as you spoke. “I don’t fucking care who it is but someone go fucking find Dolorosa before I kill both of you!” You huffed as you continued; “This baby isn’t going to fucking wait any longer!”  
  
Signless and Psiioniic stared at you before Psiioniic moved. Psiioniic wanted to stay because he knew a bit more of brooding then Signless ever did but this wasn’t the time. Psiioniic ordered Signless as he moved getting up. “Go look for animal’th in the back of the cave tunnels then thee to it that thhe’th in the back with a fire. I-I’ll go get the girlth... Y/n I’ll be back jutht don’t go having the grub on him.”  
  
You snorted as you rasped at him. “Just to spite you I hope it does...”  
  
Psiioniic gave a half forced smiled before he slipped out of the cave with little problem. You looked up at Signless who was moving to the back. You knew you had to be quiet as you both weren’t out a danger yet so you figured it was best to close your eyes and concentrate on how far apart the contractions were. You loosely knew the faster there were the sooner the baby would come.  
  
Signless kept an eye on you as he made sure the cave was safe before he started up the fire in the back like Psiioniic said too. He was lucky that they had packed up before going to the market because you three at least had the bedrolls and the blanket for the back. All caves had the smallest door ways after all had been used in one time or the next.  
  
Signless waited to put up the blanket though as he thought it was best to move you so that you could get warm and settled for when his mother and mate came. He was freaked out as he knew what some of the things that needed to be done. Like he had to get a bowl of cold water so he could pat away the sweat till the girls came to take over and you couldn’t give birth in your cloak and outside clothes.  
  
Signless forced his nervous down as he walked over to you and no warning just pulled you into his arms as he took you to the back of the cave. You looked up at him a bit disorientated for a moment. You gasped; “What are you-?!”  
  
Signless shushed you as he placed you down onto the blankets he had laid down. “You have that long shirt mother made you right? I-I can help you put that on if you like...”  
  
Signless blushed a bit this was very awkward for him as you normally never saw another troll’s body unless you were in some sort of quadrant other then ashen. You nodded a little as you stared at Signless before sighing as he fumbled with your bag. As he pulled it out however you took it from him as you gave Signless that awkward smile as you huffed; “Y-you put up the blanket door and I-I’ll get change I’m n-not an invalid.” You tried to make Signless feel better as he looked freaked out. Which was rightfully so he probably never went through this before.  
  
By the time you got changed and moved to lay back down Signless had finished with the door. You wondered how much longer you would have to wait when Signless’s ears pricked up before he mumbled a ‘Thank Gog.’ You gave your own silent thanks as you gave a outward and loud groan of relief seeing Dolorosa and Disciple standing there with Psiioniic as they moved the blanket to look for you and Signless.  
  
Disciple rushed over to you as you moved your hands out to her. Dolorosa looked at what Signless had done before she sighed. It was going to half the list to do for now. Dolorosa looked at both Psiioniic and Signless if unsure of them now. There was one important thing they had all kind of over looked and you didn’t seem to care or say anything about the boys standing there.  
  
Normally male’s weren’t allowed in the brooding room. It was ancient old superstitions that everyone seemed to follow though you didn’t seem to care much either way at the moment. Dolorosa decided for you and told both Psiioniic and Signless to wait behind the blanket well she and Disciple tend to you.  
  
As soon as the boys were settled Dolorosa was ordering Disciple around. “Disciple get Y/n onto the spare blankets and keep her laid down on them. I need to get towels and blankets ready hopefully this will be a short brooding.” As Dolorosa moved about she could only hope that it was going to be an easy birthing...  
  
You were laying down on the blankets with your back propped up against Disciple. You sagged against Disciple who was behind you for the past five hours already and you were still in labor. You closed your eyes before opening them a little as you felt something cold against your brow. You looked to see Disciple was wiping the sweat off your brow with a cloth.  
  
You were about to say something when you tensed and panted through a contraction. You gave a nervous and painful chuckle as you spoke. “It has to be Rosa’s it’s to stubborn.”  
  
Disciple chuckled as she kissed your temple. “Mewr have to be right as that’s where Signless gets all his stubbornness from.”  
  
You huffed as tears clouded your vision as you whined fearfully as you spoke; “Disciple I’m-” You huffed mid-sentence as a tear or two fell. “I’m s-scared...”  
  
Disciple gripped your hand tightly as she reassured you. “Don’t be scared dearest diamond, me and Dolorosa are right here. Mew’ll be fine and so will the grubling so relax we’ll take good care of mew.”  
  
You closed your eyes as Disciple felt your hand tighten in hers. Disciple just kissed the top of your head as she patted some more of the sweat away. She had no doubt you were scared, hell everyone was scared. Disciple looked at the blankets as Dolorosa was busy with you. She couldn’t help it as she heard the boys talking which only caused you to whimper more.  
  
On the other side of the blanket Signless was looking at the fire that he and Psiioniic had set up in the more front area of the cave. It had been roughly five hours and you were still in labor. He was getting worried since to him that was a long time to be in labor. Signless spared glances to Psiioniic who look beside himself with worry.  
  
Psiioniic's head hung down with his hands resting on the middle of his skull as they were interlocked together while he sat cross legged. Signless bite his lip if Psiioniic was worried and stressed then it meant that his worry was well founded. Signless was unsure of fully what was happening. He had and had seen trolls have blank clutches before but the eggs were always the size of an cluck-beast egg.  
  
Signless had never been in this situation like this before with a brooded female before so he seemed to inquire about it with Psiioniic. “Psii...?”  
  
Psiioniic seemed to open his eyes before moving his head a little up to stare at Signless. He barked at him in an answer. “What?”  
  
Signless licked his lips nervously. “H-how long does this normally take?”  
  
Psiioniic seemed to change his sitting position as he glanced back at the blankets as they hear you give a pain riddled whine before Disciple’s soft cooing sound. He turned his eyes to the fire before he answered. “Not thith long...”  
  
Signless’s ears flickered down a little but Psiioniic ignored it as he was lost in thought. Psiioniic had seen many carrier’s give birth before it came with being a slave. But he had also seen many deaths because of it. He knew sometimes if the carrier was to small and the eggs to large the trolls couldn’t push them out or if one of the eggs where position wrong it didn’t matter how hard the troll pushed.  
  
The only solution was to extract the eggs through the lower stomach which no troll ever survived. Psiioniic didn’t know he spoke out loud as he did so. “Don’t worry thhe’th thtrong, you choothe a thtrong kithmethith. They wouldn’t have to extract it...”  
  
Signless gave a shuttered breath before he looked widen eyed behind Psiioniic. Psiioniic only looked up at the blankets when he heard Dolorosa speak. “Could one of you make hot water for me?”  
  
Dolorosa glance at both of their two males sitting there talking and worrying. They seemed to forget that sound went two ways and what they were talking about was freaking you out which wasn’t good. So Dolorosa figured best get them to do something before they send you into hysterics. Signless nodded as he got up to get the water skins well Psiioniic stocked the fire a little more.  
  
Dolorosa moved from the blanket before moving back to you. Dolorosa looked at you as you were propped up against Disciple who had both of her hands in yours. She was nudging the side of your face with hers before she was whispering encouragement most likely.  
  
Dolorosa felt horrible for you as this was a difficult birth but thankfully nothing she hadn’t seen before with other new carriers. Dolorosa moved your legs so she was settled in between them again as it was where she needed to be. Dolorosa rubbed your leg in a reassuring manner even though her voice wavered a little as she spoke. “The first one’s always the hardest my dearest. I have seen many have this kind of trouble even the new Grub Mothers do.”  
  
Dolorosa smiled a little as you gave a sharp laugh as you opened your eyes a little to look at her. “Oh thanks I’m some hideous insect brooding creature. You know how to make a-urgh- girl feel so much better.”  
  
Disciple chuckled as you seemed to just perk up a little and just in time too as the blanket moved slightly as the small pan of water seemed to float to beside Dolorosa who looked up to see just a trace of a fully red eye.  
  
She smiled at him bowing her head lightly as he moved away from the blanket. Dolorosa took the chance to check you again to see how far along you were. You seemed to grunt as she did what she needed too. You cringed slightly as the pain rippled through you being a lot faster and longer then before.  
  
You had to bite your lip so hard that it bled but it did little to stop the sound of pain from you. Dolorosa sighed in relief as she spoke and moved your feet so the pads of them were up against the walls. “Well your fully dilated so I would ask when ever you’re ready push with the contractions Y/n.”  
  
You could only nodded at her as Disciple mewled in a heavenly thanks to the gods for you. As soon as the last contraction worked through you started to follow Dolorosa’s instructions but all you wanted to do was cry because this was terrifying as you had no comforts of earth.  
  
Though the only thing that made it just safe enough was the fact you had Dolorosa here in front of you knowing what she was doing and Disciple who was behind you and holding you. You wanted this child you had carried for five months to be in warmth not in a cold cave but it wasn’t going to wait.  
  
You gave a whine and a cry this was a little to much for you. You felt Dolorosa’s hand on your leg as she gave you a reassuring smile. “ Pant Y/n it’ll help.”  
  
You hiccup as you pant as Dolorosa tells you too as you were in no condition to fight her about it. You strain a little as you do so has Disciple had to pull one of her hands from yours as she brushed some of your wet hair from your face before letting you have her hand again.  
  
You turn your head as you buried your face into the crook of Disciple’s arms as you went through the physical labor. You tried to remember to be careful with Disciple's hands as you had closed your eyes and gripping them. You could hear Dolorosa coaching you lightly before she spoke “I can see the head and horns. You're doing great Y/n so keep it going and don’t stop now okay? It’s almost there Dearest.”  
  
You felt sudden panicked run through you before you cried out suddenly in awful and painful sounding cry which had Disciple go rigid on you not knowing what was wrong though Dolorosa did but that did little to help ease the matriarch. Dolorosa bit her lip as you cracked open one pleading e/c eye at her. Dolorosa gave a stressful sigh as she spoke; “I know love, I know... Just don’t bite Disciple.” You closed your eye again which Disciple paled lightly seeing what Dolorosa moved to grab.  
  
Signless and Psiioniic both snapped there heads at the blanket as you gave another awful sounding cry. Both had been listening and Psiioniic’s nerves were wearing thin from all the worrying. Signless had to place a hand to stop Psiioniic as he moved as the smell of blood hit his nose. Sheer panic ran through Psiioniic as he thought that Dolorosa cut you open and slit you right in half to get the grub out. “Psiioniic it’s okay, Y/n’s okay. You need to breathe alright come on.”  
  
Signless rubbed Psiioniic’s neck and took deep breaths to get Psiioniic to follow his lead. But it did little as the smell of your blood got stronger in the air if anything it almost sent Psiioniic into hysterics. Signless had to restrain Psiioniic before he stopped trying to coach Psiioniic as their ears were buzzing from the silence which even unnerved him.  
  
Psiioniic pulled Signless with him as he jolted to the blanket as a newborn like wail hit the air. Psiioniic’s claws very literally ripped and shredded the blanket in front of him to see Dolorosa in between your legs and fussing with something better yet someone on her lap.  
  
As she was wiping it off with a small cloth even as a soft cry came up from your grubling that rested in the gentle hands of Dolorosa’s. Psiioniic heard her spoke with a tired smile. “Well hello there, you are such a stubborn little one aren’t you?"  
  
Psiioniic turned his attention from it to you before he slump front relaxing as you were breathing and uncut open as you were leaned against Disciple. Disciple was wiping your brow with a little towel before she tucked a piece of h/c hair from your face. Your face twisted a little as you panted again softly.  
  
Psiioniic turned his attention as he was wondering what was wrong with you when Dolorosa called him. “Psiioniic-” As he looked at her as she smiled at him now holding the blanketed grub. She shifted the grubling from her lap to her hands. The question held in the air from Psiioniic about who’s it was. Dolorosa’s eyes didn’t give him an answer as she didn’t quiet know how to answer him. “You both want to hold her? I need to finish with Y/n but she needs to be kept warm till then.”  
  
Psiioniic moved a little before he knelt as Dolorosa passed the grub to him. She spoke as she passed the grub. “Stay by the fire there till I can have a look at her. She’s a bit different grub wise so be careful and support her head.”  
  
Psiioniic nodded as he moved away he felt a little bit of pride as the grubling was female as he noticed Dolorosa used words like her and she. Psiioniic could see what she meant by different as he found as he moved to the fire that a tiny pasty gray hand popped out of the blanket.  
  
Signless watched the interaction before he spared a glance at you as you seemed to give a sudden huffed breath as your face twisted again. He hoped you didn’t have anymore in you more for your sake. Signless turned as he felt it was better not to watch whatever his mother was about to do with you also he felt it was best to make sure Psiioniic was calm well holding the grub.  
  
Signless moved to the fire where Psiioniic was sitting and as he knelt down he got a look at the grub. Psiioniic had pulled a little of the blanket back to have a look at the grub’s features. Signless could see why his mother didn’t quite have an answer but he had to admit his ‘sister’ was adorable as hell.  
  
The grub looked like mostly Dolorosa from horns to toes but the shape it’s face, ears, and eyes were Psiioniic’s. Though one thought had Signless pause the only thing that the grub had of you was the nose which was kind of cute. Signless’s couldn’t help but smile as the grubling made a small sneezing sound before it’s eyes seemed to flutter open before suddenly blinking from the light.  
  
It narrowed it’s jade eyes up at both Psiioniic and Signless in almost one of Psiioniic’s annoyed glares. Both boy’s looked up from the grub as the grub’s eyes turned to the other side of Psiioniic before they both seen Disciple had settled down beside them as she was smiling at the grub. “Hello mew little minx.”  
  
Disciple moved her hand out and brushed the grubs cheek lightly causing it to wiggle a little. Signless smiled softly as he looked at Disciple who had the fresh smell of soap on them. This worried him a little as Disciple only had freshly washed hands either after a bath, gone to the bathroom, or washed blood off them.  
  
He wondered why she had blood on her hands so he asked worriedly; “How’s Y/n?”  
  
Disciple’s face went from a smile to a frown as she sighed. “Exhausted but anyone would after having such a stubborn little grub.” Disciple poked the grubs nose in a tease causing the baby to make a protesting sound and Psiioniic to pull her in close to calm her down as you weren’t there.  
  
Signless sighed a little as Disciple was looking at where you were which made Signless look as Dolorosa tucked a blanket around you as you were laying down on Dolorosa’s night blankets before kissing your forehead even as you out stretched a hand to her.  
  
You gripped at her shirt sleeve weakly as your mouth moved slowly but Dolorosa nodded as if she understood you. Well Dolorosa moved over to them you had closed your eyes looking to be getting some sleep before you were needed. Psiioniic shifted a bit over to make room for Dolorosa who sat down beside him.  
  
Psiioniic looked at her as she moved her hands lightly. Psiioniic gave a bit of a smirk as he moved placing the grub in her arms as he spoke up. “It’th a good thing thhe’th cute or we’d have to drop her off at a cavern.”  
  
Dolorosa snorted lightly knowing Psiioniic was joking. Disciple spoke up as Dolorosa undid the blanket a little as she settled the grub on her lap. The grub took the chance to throw both hands out of the blankets trying to gain it’s freedom. Disciple smiled lightly; “Have mew both decided who’s lineage name it’s going to follow?”  
  
Dolorosa nodded; “Yes dearest seemed to have her mind set on Porrim. I doubt she understands the importance but never the less it makes her happy.”  
  
Signless smiled as he tasted the word as it worked off his lips. “Porrim huh? Why it’s a lovely name mother I’m sure your worrying over nothing.”  
  
Dolorosa hummed a little as the grub was content with it’s hands out and was looking around at them. It blinked a little bit as the group was quietly looking at it and passing it around. Porrim went from Dolorosa to Disciple who held the infant like a pro to Signless who looked terrified like he was going to drop her.  
  
Dolorosa had to cover a laugh as she watched her adult son and now newborn daughter together. The grub was waving her hands around before yawning loudly with it’s hands close to its face. Signless seeming uncomfortable with the grub as he past her to Psiioniic who much like Disciple handled it like a pro.  
  
The grub opened a eye to look at Psiioniic before huffing at him and cuddled close to him some as if trying to go to sleep. Disciple chuckled as Psiioniic flashed her an annoyed look knowing what she was thinking. But the grub just wiggled and wiggled till she huffed giving a whine.  
  
Dolorosa smiled before gesturing Psiioniic to pass Porrim back to her. Psiioniic carefully past her back and Dolorosa moved the blankets slightly before cradling her close to her chest. Porrim stopped fussing and wiggling before nuzzling into her sphere globs and finally going to sleep.  
  
Signless awed lightly before Dolorosa spoke up causing Disciple and Signless to chuckle. “Not pillow-y enough Psii I’m sure you have more then enough time to make them grub soft.” Psiioniic snared angry before Dolorosa chirped at him lightly causing him to come down. Disciple just smirked as Signless wiggled his eyebrows at her knowing that the two were in a pale quadrant together.  
  
It soon became a bit silent but it was comforting the silence as Porrim slept as everyone but you sat by the fire. Everyone who was by the fire spoke in soft whispers so they didn’t disturb the grub.  
  


Final part  
  
It wasn’t till she started to fuss that Dolorosa paid a little bit of attention to her. Dolorosa looked down a little as the fuss turned into a soft cry. Jade tear’s dripped over those baby chubby cheeks. Dolorosa shushed Porrim trying to comfort her as best she could till Dolorosa watched as Disciple turned her head to look behind her and Porrim. Your tired voice seemed to cause Porrim to hiccup as if she knew it was you; “Bring her here Rosa...”  
  
You were having a rather tired nap but your sleep was shattered by a soft cry. You awoke a little as your mind registered the baby crying, you sighed as you struggled up onto your butt. You thought to yourself that you should be used to the fact that you weren’t going to be getting much sleep for the next little while. You rub your eyes one handed as you spoke yawning slightly. “Bring her here Rosa...”  
  
You looked across to see the others looking at you in surprise that you were even up. Dolorosa looked at you confused on what you would do that they couldn’t do. The spike in Porrim’s cry had you send Dolorosa a tired glare. Dolorosa blinked as she moved up and walked over to you.  
  
You moved your hands out as she knelt down to hand her over. You patted Porrim’s back gently as you took a quick once over of her as you hadn’t seen her yet. Disciple moved a little on her spot to see you smile a little at the grub. That was before you moved her slightly and whatever you were doing had the grub stop crying all together but Dolorosa kept you blocked for the most part so Disciple wasn't sure what it was.  
  
Disciple could just see your face as you seemed to close your eyes and make a face or two. Dolorosa watched a bit amazed that you knew what to do but more so what your body did. Dolorosa thought you had nodded off as she looked from Porrim to you. Your eyes were closed and your breathing seemed a little to rhythmic but it wasn't till you yawned suddenly and seemed to shift Porrim to your shoulder and started to pat the grubs back.  
  
The others couldn't help but laugh as Porrim burped lightly from your shoulder. You gave a weak smile shifting her from your shoulder and back to Dolorosa who held onto her. Dolorosa blinked from Porrim to you as you kicked the blankets a little before settling back down as you had stitches in you and had lost quite a bit of blood.  
  
Dolorosa looked at you confused as she held Porrim. “H-how long-” You moved your hand flashing her a three. Dolorosa sighed softly knowing you meant in three hours she’d need to be fed again possibly. You settled back into a nap alone as Dolorosa moved back to the others who were curious about what had happened as Porrim was asleep in her swaddling blankets.  
  
Psiioniic snorted lightly; “*I pity you Rotha it’th like grub like carrier. I guethth the material didn’t fall from that bucket did it.”  
  
Dolorosa sighed softly; “No but this is going to be an interesting affair for a while isn’t it. Until Dearest is back up in full force it seems Porrim is going to be one carrier short.”  
  
Signless tugged at the words as he spoke gently. “I understand I guess it will be best if we stay here for a couple of nights till Y/n is at almost full strength.”  
  
For the first five days of Porrim’s life was chaotic none of the trolls knew what to do for the baby as it would scream and cry it’s lungs out. And it wasn't till she was either in one of their arms rocking her, talking to her to get her to calm down, or you woke up to care for her. It was very clear to Dolorosa and you that you both had a fussy grub on your hands. But more that that Signless got word of what was happening in the final village.  
  
It was everything from highbloods to mutiny and spies. Everything at could go wrong seemed to be  going wrong so the quicker you all got there the better and you would all be there if it wasn’t for Porrim. You love your daughter you really do but all she did was scream and cry and you were at the forefront of it all.  
  
You all had only got moving the last three days tops and it was a bit bumpy till you figured out Porrim did not like being encased in the darkness of your cloak so you had to keep some of it open for her. You thought it was going to be smooth sailing but didn't your daughter have other plans for your group.  
  
From the moment you all settled down into the cave Porrim started to wail like someone was beating her. Everyone looked at Psiioniic who was holding the baby at an arm’s length as she started to get louder. He yelled at you as he gestured the grub at you.“Make it thtop!”  
  
Dolorosa quickly snapped up the grub which only caused it to start to scream instead. If you weren't so freaked out about what was wrong you would have found it funny as the baby was past around like a hot potato. It wasn’t till they past her to you and everyone crowded around her did she start to loose her volume which turned into a whimper.  
  
You sighed as you tried to down play it as you patted her back; “Alright future note never let Psiioniic hold onto grubs because his ugly face makes them scream in terror.” Everyone but Psiioniic cracked a forced smile you thought maybe it was the way he was holding her she had hurt her neck or his talon had been poking her as that wasn’t a cry you had heard before.  
  
But you were going to find out you were going to be hearing wails and screams like that for the next couple of days. At the moment you were trying which was the key word of the day boys and girls was trying to make midnight meal. You and the group had gotten little to no sleep as Porrim wouldn’t be quiet no matter what anyone did.  
  
Dolorosa checked her, the clothes, the blankets, everything. The only thing that work just a little was you, maybe she liked you pleading her to be quiet as that would make her more like Psiioniic because he was weird like that. But whatever it was about you there were lapses every couple of hours were she was quiet after you dealt with her.  
  
But it was unsettling you as you thought she was thinking about ways to drive everyone crazy. You paused as you thought about it as for the last couple of days you had started to notice she would start fake crying. This was because her true cries were panted and these other cries were just loud and ear piercing. You grimaced as you were cutting the vegetables regardless of why she was you did however start to understand what people meant by the baby blues.  
  
After cutting the vegetables you quietly got up from the fire to go get some water to start to poach the eggs. You didn’t make it three paces when you sighed leaning your head against the cave wall so Porrim started yet again. What you wouldn’t do just to have a pacifier to shut her up for an hour so you could make midnight meal. You gave another heavy sigh as Disciple had come out to get you to help them quiet Porrim down.  
  
She gave a weak smile as you pinched the bridge of your nose. All you wanted to do was to go get water to poach the chirping-beast eggs. You followed Disciple as you knew that none of the others knew what to do for Porrim who was wailing as if upset. Her cries and tightly curled body were distressing to the others at most but not you.  
  
You had pegged every cry and wail even some of the fake ones too and when you moved into the back of the cave, it became clear which one it was. This cry was a fake one as it was just loud. You guessed all she wanted was for all of you to pay attention to her and only her. So what did your smart baby do was cry because that always had one or all of them come see what was wrong and fuss over her like you all had been doing.  
  
You sighed you all were spoiling the hell out of her and it was mostly your fault. You hadn’t been well enough to take care of her for the first few days so it was your lovers and friends who come over just to try and do something for her. It was there automatic response to see what was wrong but now it was to much.  
  
As the other mother for her you had to put your foot down if you wanted to or not. You sighed heavily before you set your face in a neutral look. You marched right over to Signless, Psiioniic, and Dolorosa who all looked at you. You said not a word as you picked up Porrim right from Dolorosa’s arms before moving and placing her down on the swell of blankets that were for her and then moved away from the baby.  
  
Dolorosa went to move to her when you set her a glare causing her to stop. “Dearest you can’t let a grub wail like that there’s-”  
  
You waved your hands at her silencing her as you had enough. “Nothing wrong with her Rosa; just leave her alone. We have spoiled her rotten with all the attention and holding. Those are crocodile tears and we shouldn’t encourage such behaviors. It is unfair to Porrim and us as she needs to learn to console herself and we need to function.”  
  
Dolorosa set a glare at you as the others even Psiioniic looked between you and Dolorosa. No one ever told the older troll what to do and even more so what she was doing wasn’t right. It wasn’t long before the show down changed as you more or less stood guard as the others stood in front of you. Psiioniic glared at you as if mad as Porrim wasn’t calming down.  
  
As well all the crying was causing Dolorosa to be a bit upset. Disciple and Signless were looking at each other unsure of what to do but slowly they found the crying was losing volume and changed into a fussing demand that the group knew so well as her being a little brat. From there it took a while but indeed Porrim stopped crying on her own as she was wiggling about giving cooing sounds and suckling on her fingers.  
  
You scoffed to look at your little girl as you spoke to Dolorosa; “See look at that Maryam she calmed herself right down. Now that wasn’t that painful was it?”  
  
Dolorosa wrinkled her nose slightly before sighing. “I never let Signless cry like that...”  
  
You chuckled as you turned your back to them. “Well Signless wasn’t a fussy little grub now was he?”  
  
You didn't get to see or hear Dolorosa's response as you shifted onto your knee’s as you looked down to see Porrim’s jade ones looking at you. She huffed a little as she took away her hand from her mouth as she raised it up for you. You kissed her hand before you lifted her back up into your arms then kissed her cheeks lightly as you held her close. You spoke softly at her, “All better now? Yes you’re all better now no more fake wailing for you or you’ll have a time out again. And you don’t want another time out do you?”  
  
You paused as she cooed. “That’s right it hurts mama’s heart and grumpy pant’s ears.” You babied on Porrim by just a little bit of baby talking to her because you could. You looked at Dolorosa with a ‘told you so’ look.  
  
Dolorosa sighed lightly maybe you did know more about grubs then she thought. You seemed to smirk as you leaned down grabbing Porrim’s sling as you wrapped her up in it and around your shoulder. “Now if you goofs will excuse me, I have to make midnight meal because I don’t know about you four but I’m hungry.”  
  
Dolorosa shook her head in disbelieve what was she going to do with you both. Signless chuckled a little as did Disciple who looked at him. “I guess we got nothing to worry about with Y/n here.”  
  
Signless nodded as Psiioniic clicked his tongue unhappily. “I bet you thhe trained her to make her like that. I bet they both are planing thomething.”  
  
You voice suddenly called out at them; “You guys want midnight meal or not cause I’m not making anything more?!” The group laughed as they hurried to the fire as it seemed whatever storm had past.  
  
Even with the week and half they had to take for you to get better and with Porrim's episode, they weren’t that behind schedule as Signless thought they would be and with a bit of luck and your now partly unburdened form the group had made good time to the last village. You all had sneaked into the first alleyway Signless found before traveling to an local wire shop for the nerve center.  
  
This was the place where it all began the beginning of the end for the group. Signless walked very carefully to the hidden back door which was blocked by three big heavy barrels of fish. It was an easy lift for Psiioniic as Signless opened the tiny box of the door and gave an low sound which was answered back. You five heard the door click before opening. An larger lime blood stood there looking at them before opening it all the way open. “Welcome brother Sufferer.”  
  
The lime mumbled lowly as he moved so the five of you could come into the hidden area. Signless and Psiioniic dipped into the hallway which led down before you girls followed just encase. Psiioniic came back and carefully placed the barrels back before closing the door. You and Dolorosa watched out for him before walking down with the lime blood in front of Signless and Disciple. When you all got to the end the lime opened the door, the small area was packed with trolls sending messages and others busy moving around. It seemed that there were an lot of low blood trolls here.  
  
 The lime blood bowed before another came whisking in it was that same teal blood with an justice suit on that you seen that the Highblood. “Sufferer it is an pleasure to finally meet you and your group.”  
  
The teal extended her hand to him which Signless took her hand and shook it giving her a smile as he spoke. “You must be Redglare we read about from the Highblood’s letter. I'm still surprised to see that you knew him any area other then for work.”  
  
She nodded before bowing as she spoke. “Yes he and I go way back we used to be connected by the same troll once upon a time. But it’s good to see you’ve all made it.” Teal eyes pinned yours for a moment before you frown lightly clenching Porrim closer to your chest from behind the cloak as both Dolorosa and Psiioniic gave protective rumbles more Dolorosa then Psiioniic. Redglare moved her hand in a surrender motion. “Be at ease no one knows that... Delicate information only me and Darkleer know it.”  
  
You couldn't help the bitter tone that came up which had Dolorosa place her hand on your shoulder. “Yeah that fucking makes me feel so much better.”  
  
Redglare closed her eyes before sighing lightly. She shook her head for a moment before she offered a smile. “You all must be tired why don’t you all have a rest in the rooms in the back. Maybe a little bit of a sleep and some nourishment will help. We don’t have all members yet here to discuss the plan yet Sufferer I apologize.”  
  
Signless waved it off as he smiled. “No, no it’s alright but I think we’ll take you up on that room though I think it may help...”  
  
Redglare nodded as she guided your group to the shared room. Your group quickly filed into the room before Psiioniic more or less slammed the door in her face. You all may have gotten to the village in good time but that didn’t mean it wasn’t without sacrifice. The groups sleep and meal times were more or less thrown out the window.  
  
You all settled into the room rather quickly as you sat there with Signless and Disciple. Disciple waved her hands for Porrim as she wanted to play with the baby some. You looked at Signless as you past Porrim to Disciple as both Dolorosa and Psiioniic had went to find food. You questioned him bluntly as you were just about done for the day. “So what’s going to happen well we’re here?”  
  
Signless who was looking at Disciple as she played with Porrim turned his head to you as he answered. “My last sermon before the world is encased in civil war most likely.”  
  
It may have been the lack of sleep on Signless’s part but you hummed before you smiled. “Well then I guess you should be getting your rest then Mr.Civil-war.”  
  
Signless snorted as you finally watched his body relax. The rest was welcomed but little did you all know you wouldn’t be getting a lick of it in the days to come. The next few nights was nothing but fighting, shouting, and bickering. No one was listening to each other and no one was listening to Signless or Redglare.  
  
At the moment you stood there with a headache and a fussy baby. You glared daggers to the group of lowbloods who were yelling at each other over some what if escape plan. You felt bad for the highbloods that were there listening to this half-crazed trolls go at it verbally.  
  
Every time they tried to help or offer a solution they were shot down. It was starting to be a mockery of Signless and his beliefs. You guess Signless felt the same way as he would sigh and pinch his nose at the whole thing. But you finally had enough you pulled up your metaphoric mother boots on and went to go range some wigglers in. Signless watched as you scowled watching Redglare and the others try to come up with a plan.  
  
The highblood’s didn’t seem very happy with any of the plans. You moved before shoving Porrim into Signless’s arms as you had enough of all the arguing and fighting. “Take her I have some wigglers to put on time out.”  
  
Signless held onto Porrim who blinked at him in much surprise as he was. Signless could hear Disciple snort to hold back laughter as he and Porrim both turned from each other to look at you. You startled everyone but the highblood’s who looked at you when you whacked your hands against the table to get everyone’s attention before you started to argue for the highblood’s point of view so that they were at least heard and not dismissed.  
  
Disciple and Dolorosa had left what they were doing to calm you down as you started to get loud and challenge the others. Psiioniic watched from his spot in amusement at the whole thing. Signless sighed as he patted Porrim’s back while he spoke to her; “You are going to be one strong and stubborn troll when you grow up little one. Both of your mothers are scary trolls when they want to be...”  
  
Signless looked back as he heard her almost huff as if she agreed with him but knowing that wasn’t possible he figured it was just timing. Even with your help nothing got settled that night as far as planning goes. The higher blood caste seen some results but not much. Signless had eventually put his foot down to figure it all out for them. You could see he was tired of doing so as he wanted them to work together but that was a bit to soon and it needed to be helped along.  
  
It have been only three days tops since then and you made your way from the planning area. You had down time after helping mediate with the higher blood caste. You had only seen Porrim this morning with her feeding and you had only seen Dolorosa who was going to be taking care of her well you were busy with Signless.  
  
You made a beeline for the room that you and your group had been sharing with a few others as you couldn’t find your matespirt and daughter anywhere. You noticed as you drew closer that the sounds of both of your girls laughing. You also noticed that the door was open just a crack so as quietly as you could you opened the door to see what was going on.  
  
The sight before you had you smiling in happiness and enjoy as you leaned against the door. You watched as Dolorosa who had taken Porrim to the room to play. Your eyes soften more then you even thought as you watched as Dolorosa smiled as she lifted Porrim up into the air before she moved Porrim down to boop her nose against her daughters.  
  
Porrim laughed baby like as Dolorosa moved Porrim up above her head. You rested your head against the doorway as you smiled. Porrim seemed to caught a glance of you as she looked up a little able to move her head around. She gave a toothless smile as her hands went out before making baby like sounds. Dolorosa turned her head a little to see you. “Oh! Welcome back, I didn’t see you at the door.”  
  
You chuckled as you moved off the door seeing Dolorosa blushing a little. You sat right next to her as you kissed her cheek. “Don’t let my presents stop you. Porrim looked like she was having fun.”  
  
Dolorosa hesitated but she moved Porrim up again this time she rocked her side to side in the air just above her head. Porrim yet again dissolved into laughter after the play. You just watched smiling as it was nice to hear your daughter’s baby laughter. But it wasn’t long till Porrim wanted your attention now as she clenched her hands at you and gave a fussing sound as her legs were kicking.  
  
You laughed as Dolorosa shooed Porrim to you. “The winds have taking us off course. Permission for emergency landing at mama station.”  
  
You lifted your hands slightly as Dolorosa past her to you as you kept her up. “Permission granted SS.Porrim all clear to land.”  
  
Porrim stopped fussing as you booped her nose once to yours and settled her against you. Porrim wiggled against you knocking her head against yours trying to coordinate her hands and feet to move the way she wanted them. She was fairly stubborn when she wanted to do something on her own which at the moment was trying to move your shirt.  
  
You smiled as you shifted the baby onto her back and against your chest as you offered her your finger. Dolorosa smiled before she gained your attention through tugging on your shirt to smooth it out. “Let’s sit in the corner encase Porrim feels hungry.”  
  
You rolled your eyes a little; “When isn’t she hungry is the better question.”  
  
You and Dolorosa laugh slightly as Dolorosa helps you shift up onto your legs before walking over to the blankets. You had a bit of fun with Porrim as you both seemed to flop down causing the baby to laugh. You and Dolorosa smiled at each other as she moved to sit behind you. Dolorosa had to laugh as you cuddled up right to her resting your back against her front. It reminded her greatly of when you were still brooding with Porrim.  
  
But this time however you held onto Porrim as you had her standing on your lap. The grubs weak legs curled up and gripped onto your pants as her hands moved weakly grabbing at your hair and shirt. Dolorosa smiled as she watched, yes this was certainly the peace that her son was looking for. For the rest of the night you and Dolorosa didn’t come out of the room.  
  
Psiioniic brought you both something to eat for morning meal as one he was trying to get away from the idiot trolls and two because he hadn’t seen Dolorosa all night. You had gotten quite the earful from Psiioniic who told you and Dolorosa what was happening. You felt bad for Signless but even more for Disciple who was writing everything. He even doubted you three be seeing them tonight. It was hours after Psiioniic had called it a day till Disciple came and then all she did was flop down on her bed roll with no more then a grab at you to have a bedtime feelings jam before she went to sleep.  
  
You didn’t question Disciple where Signless was at as you knew he’d be back soon enough. But unfortunately you and Dolorosa couldn’t stay up any longer for him as you had a full day and Dolorosa was going to have one the next night.  
  
It was late morning by the time Signless called it a day as within a few hours he was going to be giving his final sermon. Signless sighed as he opened and closed the door to the room he and his unit were sleeping in. At first he didn’t even look but as he moved carefully around the other sleeping trolls to his spot which was in the corner with the rest of the group.  
  
When he did finally look up is when he spotted you as you were up patting Porrim’s back hushing her lightly as she was upset no doubt. As he knew since the grub hated being stuck under your cloak for to long. You sighed as Signless sat down on his blanket. You didn’t look at him till he spoke quietly; “ Not settling down?”  
  
You shook your head a little. “Dolorosa put a blanket over her to keep her warm but I think it got to warm for her. So what were you still doing up?”  
  
Signless just sighed using you as a dart board; “Someone messed up the stage detail and some of the followers ended up in the wrong village due to a direction mix up.”  
  
You hummed before you shrugged; “Well nothing you can due about it. Don’t let it bother you nothing can go smoothly when you are dealing with something on this size.”  
  
Signless nodded as he started to undo his cloak for the day. He wasn’t sure if he was going to go to sleep today as there was to many things going on in his head. Signless sat there before he flopped down onto his side it was a bit till your voice suddenly seemed to question him. “Signless do you mind if I sing to Porrim to help her go back to sleep?”  
  
Signless turned his head up to look at you before shaking his head. “No of course not Y/n please go ahead.”  
  
You smiled as you bowed your head a little at him in thanks. Signless laid there as you started to sing lightly to help smooth Porrim back to sleep wanting to go to sleep yourself. Signless found the sound rather smoothing himself as he listened. “Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest don't you cry no more. Once I rose above the noise and confusion just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion. I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high... Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man. Though my mind could think I still was a mad man. I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can hear them say; Carry on my wayward son, there'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest don't you cry no more...”  
  
 Signless slipped past the veil of the waking world to his dreams. You smiled a little seeing Signless fully relax as Porrim did. You would have laughed but that would not only wake Porrim but everyone else as well. You settled Porrim down onto her bundle of blankets before shifting against Dolorosa who wrapped her arm around you in her sleep. All you could do was smile thankful that Signless’s dreams were coming true.  
  
When the next moon-rise hit it was udder chaos both in the main nerve center and outside the village as reports were flooding in about a massive group of highbloods, bluebloods, and sea dwellers. As your group looked around people were busying themselves with Signless who was trying to smile. Psiioniic looked to Redglare who stood there as he asked suddenly “What’th happening why is everyone tho buthy?”  
  
Redglare hummed pointing her dragon stick the the groups. “We have word of an masses of lowbloods moving in to hear the Sufferer as well we have had word from inside sources that some highbloods are moving in for the sermon as well. We’re getting reports about other villages and some are sending there notice of willing to fight for this new freedom.”  
  
You listen as you watched in mild amusement as Signless tried to calm everyone down. He knew there was a mass of higher bloods coming you all already knew of it. You couldn’t stop a laugh which shook through you as Disciple looked at you not finding this very funny. “How do mew find this funny?”  
  
You turned your head as you patted Porrim’s back as she began to fuss from how loud the group was getting. “You’d think people who are following Signless would see if he was nervous before freaking out or more over listen to him when he’s talking. I guess bad habits die hard or there to simple minded to care.”  
  
Disciple hummed lightly till you looked down at Porrim who made a upset sound before big jade tears started to collect. Psiioniic who was just behind you and Disciple growled before he stepped forward. Signless moved his hands away from the group as Psiioniic set a low level psionic shock wave into the group causing them to stop there freak out as they looked at him. Psiioniic’s eyes sparkled and crackled as Signless gave him a brief smile not knowing the anger was from them making Porrim cry then helping him.  
  
You snorted back a laugh as Psiioniic looked at you with a annoyed glare. You pressed your lips together before mouthing the word pale at him. Psiioniic flashed you his teeth as he stomp over to you. You both glared at each other as Porrim had calmed herself down before looking at Disciple who was distracting the grub well stealing glances at you and Psiioniic till Dolorosa piped up. “Psiioniic go help Signless he needs your assistance again.”  
  
Psiioniic looked up at Dolorosa who pointed out Signless as he was trying yet again to reason with some of the trolls. Disciple sighed as she followed Psiioniic to help her Beloved out as well he seemed to be panicking somewhat to get the others to listen to him.  
  
You and Dolorosa stood there watching till she moved her hands asking you for Porrim. You blinked before you past the baby to her. She shifted her daughter up into her arms and held her so Porrim's head was on her shoulder as she rubbed circles into baby's back.  
  
You smiled a little as Dolorosa couldn’t quite look at you. You nudged her lightly before you fixed Porrim’s dress a little. “So guessing by the fact you’re not looking at me I guess I’m stuck here till after the sermon is done?”  
  
Dolorosa closed her eyes before sighing how did you know that? Dolorosa opened her eyes again as she glanced at you as she question. “Dearest how do you know that?”  
  
You winked at her; “No one’s looked me in the eye all night.” You continued making her feel better. “I’m not going to get all mad alright. I know it’s to keep Porrim safe but you all need be safe too alright? I wouldn’t be there to protect you all.”  
  
Dolorosa gave a small half smile at you before she beckoned her hand slightly at you. You gave a full smile as you moved up onto the tips of your toes and she leaned down. You both shared a brief kiss before she moved back up and shifted Porrim kissing her head as well. “Alright Dearest I promise we’ll be careful as along as you are.”  
  
You nodded giving a wink; “Oh course I’m the safest out of all of us.”  
  
You turned your head as you heard Signless snort in a covered laugh. “Yeah I’ve seen how safe you can be.”  
  
Disciple giggled as you giggled as well before asking. “Everything settled?”  
  
Signless sighed nodding as Psiioniic patted his shoulder in a there there. “Yes everyone finally understands thankfully. We have to get going though so excuse us Y/n. We’ll be back down to get you as soon as it’s done.”  
  
You gave a quick nod as you spoke. “Please don’t forget to enjoy this Signless.”  
  
Signless nodded as he bowed his head and Disciple kissed your cheek as they headed out to the door. Dolorosa shifted Porrim back into your arms before kissing your other cheek and patting Porrim’s head as she moves to follow her son and Disciple. You and Psiioniic are the only one’s left there as he watches Dolorosa going through the door. He slides his glance towards you as you set off his nerve button on high. “Just tell her your pale for her already.”  
  
Psiioniic grid his fangs before he grabbed your shirt lightly. He made sure he didn’t upset Porrim in your arms as he did so. The grub was watching you both as he snapped his fangs at you as he whispered into your ear. “I’m going to get you tho fucking hate pregnant after thith bitch.”  
  
You scoffed at him as you raised an eyebrow taunting at him. “I’d like to see you try cause you know as well as me that there’s a reason why Dolorosa’s gene’s were more dominate then yours.”  
  
Psiioniic looked like he was going to go all crazy eyed but you kissed Psiioniic hard and quick as you snapped at him. “Take care of my matespirt and your morials even you can’t fuck that up.”  
  
Psiioniic smirked as he let go of your shirt and patted Porrim’s hair as he walked away licking his lip where you bit it. You stood there watching as they left before you looked down at Porrim who began to fuss again wanting to go with them. You smiled lightly at her before you kissed her forehead. “Don’t worry my little jewel we’ll be seeing Mommy, Disciple, big brother, and grumpy pants shortly.” Porrim looked up at you as you boop her nose with your finger. “Because I know a little grub that needs to be changed and dressed before we go outside.” Porrim giggled lightly as she gripped your finger gumming it gently as you walked into the room you all had been using.  
  
When the group finally got out of the basement then sneaked around to the stage area. An good number of lowbloods had already gathered. When they spotted Signless the ended up talking to him to make it look natural. So if there were any problems that it was easy enough to let there group escape.  
  
Disciple’s ears twitched at every little sound and Psiioniic scanned the alleyways and the main road. As time wore on it seemed more and more lowbloods gathered. Psiioniic looked down for an moment to see an small wiggler lime blood running around with adults handing them letters or things.  
  
Psiioniic watched to see the stage was nearly done. He figured it’d be best to get Signless closer to the stage so he placed an hand on Signless shoulder. “Thign letth get a bit clother to the thtage it’th nearly done.”  
  
Signless looked behind himself to see that the stage was nearly done. “Yes that makes sense the sooner I can get there the sermon can be done.”  
  
Signless turned to walk to the bit unfinished the stage when the sound of grunting roars hit the air. Everyone turned to see an good mass of highbloods in front of the whole massive lowblood group. There was an uniformed snarled as it look almost to be an clash about to happen; as one side was lowbloods and the other was highbloods.  
  
Signless was into the fore front of the lowblood group as behind him the hundred or so lowbloods had there weapons out. In front of him about roughly two hundred highbloods. The highbloods snarled growling with there own weapons out. Signless watched as the people he recruited were out numbered by waves of young and older highbloods, all ages of blue bloods, and the ever power sea dwellers.  
  
Signless knew it was there support because he noticed that young blueblood from the Highblood’s hive. He wasn’t so young anymore as he had finished his final molding from how tall and adult he look but regardless his face never changed. The troll just smiled at the front of the group; “Blood brother Sufferer!”  
  
Signless smiled. “Hirlde!”  
  
Suffer gave the blue blood an confirming hand shake as he wormed his way out from the lowblood followers. The confirming and gentle gestures were enough to tame the two sides trolls down as they seen that they weren’t enemies. Signless spoke up; “I was concerned you wouldn’t make it for the sermon my brother. I thought Darkleer would be with you.”  
  
 Hirlde laughed it was a deep rich sound as he spoke. “We also didn’t make it if it wasn’t for that mutant female. Her plan worked beautifully, you should let her do more battle plans. And unfortunately Darkleer couldn’t make it he had gotten injured a few days ago and the Jade’s haven’t cleared him yet.”  
  
Signless looked at the others before smiling. “Oh well that is unfortunately I pray he recovers quickly then and well I don’t know about that but I am glad you can make it for the sermon brothers of the blood.”  
  
Hirlde smiled before bowing at the waist to Signless. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world my kin.”  
  
Signless blinked before he watched many of them low and high do that as bowing was a sign of respect. Signless, Disciple, Dolorosa, and Psiioniic all bowed back to them. Psiioniic looked down as an someone pulled his jumper leg. An small lime blood smiled at him. “The stage is ready...”  
  
 Psiioniic smiled at the young wiggler which he straightened up as he spoke to Signless. “My kin it ith time.”  
  
Signless nodded before walking away from the group Disciple, Dolorosa, and Psiioniic not to far following him up onto the stage. Signless stood like he always did front and center as he stood on the stage Psiioniic was to his left, Dolorosa behind him, and Disciple to his right. It was befitting really, to his left loyalty, to his right love, and to his back compassion. All he was missing was you and Porrim.  
  
Psiioniic noticed in the shadows of an alleyway movement when he figured out who it was he just hissed lightly as you went behind their back to see this. Everyone looked at Psiioniic who Signless patted lightly. “Calm down...you know she wanted to be here too.”  
  
Of course Signless smiled more when he seen a pair of tiny Jade eyes pop up from under your hood. That was right he couldn’t do it without you as this was a family affair after all. Signless licked his lips as he spoke. “My brothers and sister of all castes! I thank you all of castes of both sea and land for being here. This is the first step towards change for equality for all!”  
  
The crowd roared in agreement as Signless stood proud as he looked on. The crowd fell silence again went he started to talk. “I have a dream! I dream of a place where all blood colors can live as equals! We are not bounded by the colors of our blood as  we all have faced injustices because of it! This war between the high and low bloods have gone on long enough!”  
  
Many glanced at Signless his words and actions sank deep into the minds of all those there. “My fellow blood castes I do not ask for change of the blood caste system, what I ask is that we change it so that no one troll is greater then the other. That we are all free to dream and grow as the lands of our ancestors have left us. For it is our birth right as trolls to forge our way! Destroying each other is not the way we must work together to achieve true social order. Blood color should not be the deciding factor of what we can make of ourselves! We can change as we have the backing of the new empress and the higher caste!”  
  
The lowbloods eyes rounded at that fact but Signless pressed on. “Let the sea and land unite once again like the times of old! How can we let our children grow up in an world effected by hate and corruption! I see the path is long and bumpy but if we stand together as one there is nothing we cant over come! Let us rise not as a person but a people! Let the Empress of all us listen to our cries of our dream and ideals, this is something no one will ever hope to quill! Let our voices be the sound of change through out the land! We will fight and we will triumph!”  
  
 The Highblood caste were the first to roar up in calls of agreement before it followed in session. The crowd erupted in cheers the calls of trolls both sea and land shouted in agreement. Each troll turned to the next smiling each holding for a new life and second chance to live and grow.  
  
Signless stood just before the stage his arms rested at his side as he could hear the roar of the crowd. The rumble ran up his body and into his soul. Signless went to look at Psiioniic but he jumped off the stage to make his way to you. Signless heard Dolorosa sigh lightly as she followed him to keep you and Psiioniic from murdering each other in public.  
  
Signless watched as you were rolling your eyes as Dolorosa was trying to break up the spade spat but he could tell both Psiioniic and his mother were smiling as they did so. A sudden tug on his hand had Signless look to his right to see Disciple holding his hand, yes this was the freedom he dreamed of that from this day on fear was never going to touch his life or his friends. For now he found not only his salvation in the people he loved and cherished but they found theirs.  
  
Dolorosa's ending:  
   
Alterina had gone from decades of injustices and culling to an new era. The peaceful rebellion under the Sufferer had dong in an new age which was one of peace. Yes the blood castes still were in social orders but their blood did not determine who the trolls became. The rebellion started a flame of support after some more highbloods had gotten on board to not only protect the lower castes but to raise there own disgruntle.  
  
What they brought was the gift of unity as they took the oath of life to the new Empress that had been in hiding for sweeps. They had kept her protected till the time she could ascend the throne as the rebellion gave her the chance too. She believed in peace that the Empress worked along side the castes and not above them. The rebellion was not without it’s shed of blood but for the most part it was peaceful.  
  
Even the savage Grand Highblood had took up his clubs of death to issue in the new order. It had been at least 4 sweeps since that day since Signless’s final sermon. An everything seemed to fit into place perfectly. The group had got the new Empress to take up the fight when they no longer felt like they could.  
  
Signless had grown a bit to old for those things and Disciple wanted to spend a bit more of an quiet time with him. Creating a life and settling down not moving and always going. You, Dolorosa, and Psiioniic all lived together under one roof. Dolorosa wanted to settle down not to far away from Signless and Disciple but not be in the outskirts of the village. Though it was a bit expensive to live in the village so between her and Psiioniic they opened a clothes design and tinker shop. You help the pair run the dual shop in the mist of life, children, and quadrants.  
  
But Dolorosa sighed at the moment as it was a lazy fire season night. Dolorosa moved from the counter so she could flip the sign on the door to show it was closed for midnight meal. After that she moved around placing material back and straightening this up but before making the meal she made her way to Psiioniic’s shop door where she could hear the zapping and the smell of melting metals.  
  
Dolorosa knocked on the door before she entered. Psiioniic was sitting at his work bench with his head turned. He was working on a commission for Signless and he had his work goggles on as he looked at her. Dolorosa glanced at his shop’s door to see his sign was also flipped to closed for the midnight. “What’th up Rotha?”  
  
Dolorosa smiled at him as she spoke. “I’m sorry to bother you dearest diamond but I was wondering what you want for midnight meal.”  
  
Psiioniic hummed as he set the tools in his hands down. “We have anymore buzzer beatht liquid or did that hatemate of mine polithh it off?”  
  
Dolorosa crossed her arms as she leaned against the door frame with a scoffing laugh. “Y/n didn’t finish it all I hid it before she could.”  
  
Psiioniic nodded lightly as he turned as he answered her. “Make Tuna and I pancaketh then pleathe.”  
  
Dolorosa blinked a little before frowning as she glanced around. She paused thinking about her morial’s son for a moment as he didn’t greet her. “Speaking of which where is Mituna?”  
  
Psiioniic snorted as he started to file the welt of the metal clasp he had on his bench down. “He wanted to thpend time with hith mother and unhatched brother tho I let him. Get'th the little brat out of my shop well I work.” Psiioniic’s psionics activated out of no where and he lifted his hand to grab the other part of the wooden box. Dolorosa smirked at Psiioniic who was hiding a light blush under his goggles. Psiioniic snapped at her lightly; “Don’t even thay it! It’th bad enough when thhe’th all he talkth about! I hate that bitch tho much...”  
  
Dolorosa chuckled as she nodded as she straighten up off the door frame. Mituna was such a mama grub and it was Psiioniic’s own fault. Well all three of the grubs that you had were but that’s beside the point. Dolorosa hummed lightly as she spoke “The only thing I will say is don’t forget to open a window.”  
  
Psiioniic nodded as Dolorosa moved closing the door to hear a window fly open and the sound of zapping. Dolorosa moved around the counter and up the stairs to the second level. She didn’t bother with any of the other rooms at the top of the stairs as she went straight to her and Y/n’s bedroom. As she got to the door she pressed her ear up against it to hear anything. Dolorosa gave a tender smile as the only thing she heard was the soft sounds of a snore.  
  
Dolorosa as quietly as she could opened the door to peek inside what she saw had her heart melt. You were sprawled in the shared nest with your face buried a little in four sweep old Porrim’s hair who was asleep on your one arm curled up. Your other hand was holding a book which rested against Mituna’s foot as his head was on your growing stomach as he slept.  
  
Dolorosa’s ears flicked hearing a coo which had her eyes go from the group of you to the wooden crib beside your side of the nest. Dolorosa stepped carefully around the nest not wanting to wake the three of you. Dolorosa paused once or twice when one of you shifted lightly. When she made it to the crib without incidence she peeked into the crib a little to see bright jade eyes looking at her. Dolorosa smiled as she whispered to the grub inside it. “Kanaya you’re suppose to be asleep little one.”  
  
Dolorosa watched as Kanaya looked at her before giving a smile. Dolorosa was surprised when she found out your were with a grub again as Kanaya was less then a seasons old. Dolorosa knew it was Psiioniic’s as she had gone with Porrim and Mituna to Signless and Disciple’s for Meulin’s and Kankri’s wiggle-day leaving you alone with him and Kanaya who had a bit of a cold. Dolorosa sighed a little as she spoke to Kanaya. “What a mess isn’t it little one?”  
  
Kanaya gave a baby giggle before Dolorosa leaned in and picked her up. Kanaya kicked her tiny legs as little as Dolorosa cradled her. “Well if your up you can help me cook little one. What do you think we should have?”  
  
Dolorosa tapped her finger onto Kanaya’s nose which caused the baby to giggle again before grabbing her finger and started to gum on it. Dolorosa had moved to the door where she froze as she heard your tired voice speak up. “Pancakes sound good...”  
  
Dolorosa turned her head to see tired e/c eyes looking at her from the nest. Dolorosa smiled; “Pancakes it is my Dearest, I’ll wake you when it’s ready.”  
  
You smiled at her before yawning much like Kanaya does before pulling Porrim in closer to you and sorted out Mituna better so he didn’t have a sore neck when he woke up before you move your head back onto the pillow. Dolorosa had to smile as she closed the bedroom door. Dolorosa couldn’t be happier with her life once she thought she’d be blessed even to have a hive but here and now she gained a matespirit, morial, and had a hive full of grubs. This was all she could have ever wanted and more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The trollian version of a harpy but you all knew that from Dualscar's route. 
> 
> *like grub like carrier and the material didn’t fall from that bucket: The first part is like daughter like mother it means that you both act the same and the other is a troll version of the apple does fall far from the tree. Again Psiioniic is stating you and Porrim act to much alike.


	53. Our Journey: Redglare Route: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One choice, one action. For every one choice made another made an different one. So many timelines and variables. It's an consistent flow of what could have been, what can be, and should have happened. For every action there is an reaction... what if you choice differently?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darling I'm sorry the chapter is so short but it was just typed like that. This is chapter 1 of Redglare's route so yay. I will be posting chapter two as soon as I can! Anyways this is all original from the DA post on so there are mistakes in it I apologize. But any cows enjoy it darlings!

You would run you had to get away from them and the attacks. You felt betrayed and your were hurt. You took off pushing past the weaker part of the circle. You hissed as one of their arrows hit the side of your waist.   
  
You looked to see it left a cut across but it wasn’t deep enough to worry about. The worry it caused was a burning and the heat you were starting to feel. You shook the thought from you head as you ran. You looked for your shoulder to see that you were somehow faster then them.   
  
As you run down the street you whipped your head around. Where do you run to lose them; Alleyway, Run then hid to lose them, run to the water, or just keep running.   
  
You did have long to stand and think your first thought was just to keep running for know it seemed you were faster then the blue bloods that were following you. You would ever so often have an blueblood pop out of no where making you change your course.   
  
It was a game of cat and mouse. You huffed heavily as your sight was blurred. You needed them to follow the more trolls they poured into finding you the less trolls that were looking for your friends. You just had to believe that they were alive. You had to believe that.   
  
You had no clue where you were going or the circles you were leading them in. But it seemed all this commotion was an good thing not that you would ever know it. You coughed violently before your legs gave out from under you. You gripped the dirt as you panted heavily sweat was dripping off your face and onto the dirt below.   
  
You looked around you having to close your eyes for an moment everything was in an bright white wash to you that and it was hotter then Hades on an bad day. You groaned before trying to crawl away that didn’t last long when your arms gave out as well.   
  
You knew it was pointless and you couldn’t escape but your body willed itself to move. You very sadly and pathetically dragged your body through the dirt trying to keep up. It was useless you didn’t even make it 3 feet when the bluebloods found you. You groaned in pain as one of them stomped onto your hand.   
  
Another laughs at you before lifting you up a little. There was an feminine giggle before sharp pain in your gut causing you to hurl from the power of it. You laid there as an group of bluebloods seemed to fester.   
  
You gave rather weak cries of pain before not having the energy too as they had switched to there weapons. Most of the bluebloods got in an hit or two on you. It seemed this one female blueblood though had it in for you as her club like weapon kept hitting you and braking your bones for the violence of the hits.   
  
She paused for an moment huffing as she wiped the sweat off her brow. Her face snared as she spat on you before kneeling on the back of her heels. “Filthy mutant! You feel this pain? It’s nothing what you put my mate through!”   
  
The less swollen e/c eye was staring at her as she pinned your e/c with her blue ones. The blueblood yanked down your hood showing your head and as far as they were concerned mutation.“Maybe I should rip out your eyes? Let you bleed out slowly...but unlike you I’m not going to make your death quick.”   
  
You were helpless as she pulled at your now visible h/c hair before giving an smirk. “Good morning mutant-” You gave an breathless whimper as she cracked the club on the side and back of your head. She dropped you as darkness started to ebb into your vision. Your body twitch an cool-ish you have never known fled through your body.   
  
As your vision stared to fade into shapes and colors the someone cussed. One of them seemed to speak up. “Come on Filuto just kill the mutant. This is just being cruelty to the beast.”   
  
The female huffed before “Then kill it do you job then Vertiu.”   
  
There was an pause before you rolled onto your stomach. You vision was know facing in front of you a bit. You couldn’t make as sound as your felt the edge of someone sharp dig in a little into the back of your neck. You were about to embrace sweet death before it stopped.   
  
“Hehehe what do we have here? Does the Grand Highblood know of this?”   
  
One of the blueblood shouted; “Fuck it’s the teal! Lets get out of here!”   
  
The pressure on your neck disappeared in an instant but felt blood to flow freely. Your vision seemed to know be dipping in and out as was your hearing. You seen flicks of images someone red and teal was knelt on one knee before you.   
  
“Hey I know your still alive... I can save you...” You didn;t hear what she next but you felt her hand on yours. “If you find the will to live I can save you mutant...or you can right here... It is up to you...”   
  
As your life almost seemed to drain away you were afraid. You didn’t want to died not yet. You wanted to live to be with your... With who... You wanted to be with some people... You need to find them. You with what little strength you had left clenched the dirt under your hands.   
  
It placed it’s covered hand on yours giving it an clenched; “Then we will fight injustices together then partner. Hehehe. Rest now tomorrow night you start anew.” As if listening to this creatures command you faded away into the the sweet nothingness of the darkness.   
  
Redglare looked at the limped mutant troll before her. She flicked vest open before grabbing some counter measure that would not only help the bleeding up for know save you from the poison that was working through your system.   
  
As Redglare moved your cloak out of the way she started to wonder how she got into this mess. Redglare had originally came to this village because two reasons one was to find the infamous Signless to offer her services to him as an teal and more important an legislacerator she could not sit by and let anymore injustices happen to her people in all castes as an whole.   
  
The second reason was because her on and off again morial was here and requested her appearance to keep order. Legislacerators and Subjugglators were often hand in hand with each other. But that didn’t explain why she choose to step into this mess with an mutant wiggler.   
  
She just blamed that on her need to have justices. She was surprise however that out of all the blood you lost you were still able to answer her be clenching the dirt. She sighed before moving up and picked you up. Those bluebloods did an number on you. She didn’t know what was worse the deep gash that went along your temple or the neck wound.   
  
At this point her gloves, shirt, and pants were covered in red blood. Redglare shifted you a but better to carry you to Pyralspite who would flew you both to her hive so her Jade slaves could take care of you.   
  
As she made an move to left however she found her way blocked by an Brown-blood who was dressed in the Empress’s general clothes. His eyes were dulled over which meant he was being mind controlled. “That is the Empress’s property Legislacerator. Please hand it over now.”   
  
Redglare raised her eyebrow before scoffing. “Take one step closer slave and I’ll show you my brand of justices. Tell your Master that she is under legislacerator custody and that if she doesn’t like that that she can take it up with the Grand Highblood.”   
  
She snapped at him having no patience for the brown-blood. He stared at her before his flew away no doubt going to tell the Empress. Redglare snorted before walking away she needed to get you help and quick.   
  
As she walked off she purposely left so that anyone could see your face and downed since many of the trolls who were in the area were watching this whole time. One of the villagers’ more so then the others. For under his floor boards was the group in who you were connected too.   
  
He frowned before looking away seeing the mess you were in. From the amount of blood on you and how Redglare made no move to hide you he assumed you were dead.   
  
Redglare never knew how close she was to the group and never would. She never would know the troll who had delivered the news to the group. Never hear Disciple brokenhearted cry of sorrow for her lost morial or the sudden regret that filled the rest of the group as they were forced to move on mourning your thought of death. But what either group or Redglare would know the true price you paid for their thoughts of freedom.


	54. Our Journey: Redglare Route: Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not to happy how the chapter turned out but alas this is was harder then I thought. Anyways I'll try to get chapter three done as quickly as I can but no promises. Hopefully it is okay darlings I apologize if it's not up to standards... I just struggled with this chapter to tell you the truth. Anyways have a wonderful day and weekend

As Redglare moved with you she ducked through the back streets and the more protected areas as she followed the route-ways rather quickly till she got to one of the village exits. Just as she moved out of the village, a great roar rung through her mind. Redglare looked up to see her lusus, Pyralspite, land with a thud in front of her. He stared at her a little before growling at her seeing what was in her arms. Redglare snorted at him; “Now before you say anything father, I wasn't going to leave it to die.”   
  
Pyralspite growled as Redglare jumped onto him and settled onto him where his back and neck met . The dragon turned it’s head to stare at her. “Redglare my dragonling you have much to learn about picking up stray vermin. They tend to be more work then a bought one.”   
  
Redglare huffed before stating. “In this world father I doubt this little thing would even cause a scratch now off we go.”   
  
The dragon didn’t have much to say regardless of what he wanted to happen as he flew to the hive where both he and Redglare lived. The winds were in their favor that night as it seemed to help Pyralspite move to the hive. As the three of you got to the rocky alcove of the hive the dragon folded in his wings to fit through the landing area. Pyralspite landed with his claws out stopping himself with a bit of a skid and when he was fully stopped he leaned down for Redglare to jump off him. When she was off of him, Pyralspite shook his body lightly before he moved his head cleaning the blood and the smell of death off of himself.   
  
Redglare didn't even pause as she rushed through the corridor yelling and calling for her Jades. Each of them quickly assembled to her as she went to her guest corridors where Redglare barked orders at them as she did so. “You all need to save this wiggler she is needed for a case so it is the up most importance that she survives as she is possibly the item that's going to be what ends this war. You need to work fast and keep her alive or by the Gog’s I will send you to the bubbles.”   
  
The Jade’s all shivered as they got to work to save you. The one grand Jade looked at her. “Mistress would you like me to draw you a bath to wash the blood off while you wait?”   
  
Redglare blinked as she looked down at her suit and body seeing the bright red blood that soaked it. Redglare paced a little before nodding. “Please go draw me a bath Grand Jade thank you. I’ll wait here for you.” The Jade nodded as Redglare watched on as the other Jade’s had stripped you of your clothes and all shouted and scrambled about trying to save you. Redglare could only pace like a first time clutch barer as she hoped that you survived.   
  
Darkness surrounded and seemed to embrace you even as the sounds seemed to echo within your mind like voices at a mountain. You seem to wake a little from the noise and saw the blurry images of memories moving past you it was like film in an old movie. And like an old film they seemed to start to burn on the reel as it past through these metal gates. Your dream self tried to stop the process while screaming and yelling. You were desperately grabbing, pulling, and generally trying to keep the blurry images back with you becuase it felt like you were losing yourself and becoming hollow. You ran following the images to stop what was happening only to find the source of the burning was a creature who was just standing there.   
  
It looks so familiar to you but at the sametime it didn't. It looked at you with sad and pitiful bright red eyes as it stood in front of this odd looking bubble cage which was absorbing all your memories. The bubble was making you hollow and taking all these memories from you. You felt as if they were being destroyed and this frightened you. The creature spoke, it sounded feminine but also very sorrowful and grief striken as well. “It’s too protect them and us; if they knew what you knew we’d be culled... I'm so sorry Y/n.”   
  
You didn’t want to forget these important people. You didn’t want to forget him and her... Them... Someone. You tried to move around the creature only to have it stop you by taking you into a rather forceful hug. You thrashed trying to get free yelling at it. “Naw pwease! No g’em!” It ignored you of course but it did rest it’s forehead against yours and when it spoke up again you didn’t understand what it said. As the last few parts of your memory disappeared you felt something drip down your face. You looked up at the creature who was dripping red liquid on you from it's face and clenching you close.   
  
You tilted your head as you wondered why it was dripping liquid on you? You made a soft sound at it before it sighed bowing it’s head. The creature seemed to step back after it moved you to the floor. You watched as it disappeared into the darkness that seemed to engulf you before it slowly gave away to light. You blinked a little from the light which dispelled it.   
  
You were not in that place anymore but somewhere else. You saw new things that you didn’t understand what you were seeing which caused you to tilt your head before you went to move to touch it wondering what it was. In the span of you moving, you looked from a head of you to whatever moved in front of your sight. You looked up at a weird shape which caused you to go from an unknown laying position to a sitting one. You looked down to see weird things coming from your form. You had control over them as they seem to move as you did. You gurgled lightly what were they?   
  
You tilted your head lightly as you brought them up and tasted them. You bit down only to suddenly stop as it caused you pain. You frowned you knew the name of these things. You weren’t scared of them since it was normal to have them. You gurgled lightly sighing thinking of the word for it. Was it gans? Hams? Hands? You hummed nodding that word! Hands, they were your hands. They helped you do things like touch and pick up items.   
  
You looked down a little more to see odd longer looking hands that ended at the base of you. You snorted lightly as you had control on them too. But they weren’t hands oh no you knew that much. You hemmed and hod over it till you vaguely remembered the term feet. This longer hands helped you walk and move things.  
  
You hummed in agreement to yourself as then you moved to the side of the box you were on. You moved up only to sink onto the floor in an huff. You groaned lightly before placing your hands in front of you. You had this urge to move so you grabbed the almost floating box before standing up again. As you seemed to move around a bit in your mind it was like dripping water it seemed to help you remember things slowly. You were trying to walk, you were feeling pain, and other basic things. The one thing you didn’t remember was who you were.   
  
When you finally got walking mastered some, you toddled about and made your way to a shiny thing that had perked your interest a long while ago. You held onto the edge of the tall shiny thing as you looked into it. You tilted your head as did the creature in it. It was a very weird creature to look at because it had tufts of h/c hair, paler then pale s/c skin, and confused e/c eyes. You moved your hand to touch it which it did the same. You hummed lightly as the creature felt cold to the touch.   
  
You gurgled at it trying to communicate to it but all you made were sounds. You hummed before seeing it did the same thing and when you thought about it was moving the same way you were like when you would stop so would it. You huffed at it which it seemed to do back. You wondered a little as you brought your hand to your mouth and bit onto it. You flinched lightly but as did the creature. You smiled before getting it finally; you were that creature.   
  
You were staring at yourself in the shiny thing and as you did so you were experimenting touching your now new hair styled h/c hair. You looked over when you heard a foreign sound. You turned your head and body around to see a creature who was very different from you standing there with an horrified and shocked expression.   
  
You tilted your head before smiling at it but before you could say anything though it backed up and disappeared to the left of you. You tilted your head looking down at an round thing on the floor with square colorful material. You very clumsily made your way over to the round object but you stop half way there seeing a piece of flopped over material over a four legged wooden piece.   
  
You looked at the material before going to it instead. You collected it up and pulled it close to you and your clothed form. You smiled before resting your head on it smiling. It made you feel safe and oddly whole. You couldn’t help but to touch and stroke the material as something in your mind binged lightly against each other.   
  
It was familiar to you but more then that it made you want to cry. You nuzzled and rubbed your face into the material. You sighed lightly till a gasp had you look from the safety material. You looked over to see the same creature before but it had two other ones with it as well. One was much older then the other two and the other was wearing red things over her eyes.   
  
You looked at them before smiling even though you didn’t know them but maybe they knew you, so you tried to speak but what came out was sounds. “Gah!” The creatures didn't seemed to be very pleased with your choice of sounds. Your smile just got wider because that’s all you knew how to do.   
  
You thought maybe they would help you as they had to know you if they were looking at you with such of a surprised wide eyed look right? You nodded to yourself yup that made perfect sense to your empty brain. You bounced on the thing you were on before the red creature came over to you. You stood up on the squishy thing you were on which unbalanced you but it wasn’t the bench but you who wasn’t balanced.   
  
So when you leaned over the thing to grab at the red creature unfortunately you didn’t get the chance to grab her as Redglare had jerked her cane to stop you unsure of what you were about to do. This caused you to fall backward off the bench and onto the floor with a thud.   
  
The Jade’s gasped as did Redglare who looked over at you as you shifted up onto your bottom and instead of tears you started to laugh looking at her. Redglare sighed as you shifted up and lifted your hands up to her making some sort of happy sound. Redglare looked at the Grand Jade; “Filko go and fetch the healer tell him it’s urgent and I will pay him double.”   
  
The Jade nodded before taking off from the door. Redglare looked down at you as you sat there with your arms out at her. Redglare looked at you before sighing as she didn’t know what you wanted from her. Her Jade’s however did as the one who got both her and the grand jade spoke. “Mistress if I maybe of assistance, I think she wants a hug and some help up.”   
  
Redglare stared at the Jade as she gave a warning. “Just have your weapon ready there are many unjust trolls who would act like this to cull you.”   
  
The Jade nodded as she summoned her weapon which only had you whimper at Redglare and started to wave your hands a little. Redglare moved slowly and carefully as your hands were able to grab at her. You wrapped your arms around her neck before giving a happy odd sounding chirp. Redglare slowly moved up taking you with her.  
  
As she stood there you seemed to be trying to get your footing. Redglare was tense of course as you pulled your arms from her neck and moved them to around her waist and rested your head against her sphere globes. Redglare looked down at you as you gave what she thought sounded like a happy sigh. You were looking up at her with a smile like you thought you knew her.   
  
Redglare was forced to wait till you seemed to be able to handle your own weight and footing before she tried to back away a little. But you wouldn’t let her go though as you tighten your grip on her jacket as you tried to rub your forehead under her chin like she was your morial.   
  
Redglare clenched her jaw as she moved her head up and away from you as she started to try and pry you off her. Just as the young Jade helped get you off her there was a knock at the door. You seemed to latch yourself onto the young Jade who didn’t seem to mind your actions. Redglare straighten her clothes a little sighing as she spoke; “Come in please.”   
  
The door opened to a male Jade and her Grand Jade. The Grand Jade who was her servant just bowed lightly at her; “Mistress, the Healer.”   
  
Redglare just gave a crude nod at both of them; “Get to work and tell me the verdict.”   
  
Both Jades nodded lightly and got to work as Redglare moved out of the way. Between the two Jade’s they were able to get the Healer to check you out with mild problems. Redglare looked at the healer who looked at her as the two Jade servant of hers had started to distract you by trying to change your day clothes into your new night clothes.   
  
The Healer shook his head as he walked over to Redglare. He spoke with a heavy sigh; “A word Lady Neophyte.” Redglare nodded as she followed him out. As Redglare closed the door he spoke; “Your Jade’s have taken care of the wounds nicely so the wiggler is physically fine however her think-pan state is another story. I believe the hit to the back of her head has giving her severe think-pan injury.”   
  
Redglare frowned lightly that wasn’t the news she wanted to hear. “I see... So what does that entail Sir Healer?”   
  
The healer sighed; “Unfortunately a number of things my lady it can be from limb function to memory loss to emptiness.”   
  
Redglare felt dread bubble up in her stomach; “What does the wiggler have in your best medical opinion.”   
  
The Healer gulped as he spoke; “The wiggler has one of the worse case of emptiness I’ve ever seen. It is like her think-pan as been wiped clean like a dirty table.”   
  
Redglare rubbed her eyes from under her glasses in a stressful motion &nbspas her plans were being destroyed by the second. “Sir Healer that is very concerning, I need this wiggler for information on a case from the justice courts. This wiggler is very important for the case to be a success; is there anyway you can fix her think-pan?”   
  
The healer slowly shook his head looking down. “I apologize Lady Neophyte but there is not a medical way to heal damage like this. We can only pray to the Empress that possibly she’ll gain some of her memories but other then that I’m afraid you’ll have to find someone else with the information you seek.”   
  
Redglare looked at you as one of her servant Jade’s laughed. You seemed to had almost curled up into her lap and were giving her these big bark beast looking eyes. Redglare just thanked the Healer who bowed as she took him out of her hive. Redglare sighed lightly as she did so she was left wondering what was she going to do with you now you were worthless to her.   
  
It had been a week since the Healer told her you may never get better which put a real damper on her plans. She wanted to use you as either a second prophet from under Signless’s teachings or as a tool to get closer relation to the Signless and his apostles if they were still alive. But she knew that would be almost out of the question if you didn’t get your memory back because it would now take sweeps to find the group after what had happened. The only thing she could use you for was to show them she could be trusted. If she returned you to them then that could show she was to be trusted and get you off her back.   
  
You weren’t all that bad though you were just another mouth to feed was all. You did do little things with the Jades and with her but you couldn’t do much else. The Jades had to teach you how to eat and dress as you would give them blank looks when a plate or clothes were in front of you.   
  
Redglare was trying to teach you how to communicate with everyone but it was here and there. If anything you were good for a distraction for the normal pace of life for her. At the moment though Redglare looked at her servant Jade who was chuckling at her as you followed her around like a grub bark-beast. Redglare stopped in place as she sighed softly which caused you to stop and to look at her.   
  
You moved around a little to look at her face as you tilted your head at her in general confusing before smiling. You moved patting her arm gently much like a morial would. One of her newer Jade’s giggled; “Aw Bark’s worried about you Mistress.”   
  
Redglare frown her brows a little; “Bark?”   
  
The Jade nodded a bit nervously as she spoke. “Oh excuse me Mistress I thought the others told you. We’ve kind of named the wiggler as she doesn’t have a wiggler name so we named her Bark, please forgive us.”   
  
Redglare blinked as the Jade bowed but Redglare just smiled as she spoke. “Most Righteous! I forgot she needed a name how unjust of me to forget that.” Redglare looked down at you to see you looking behind her and the Jade before cocking your head again much like a bark-beast. Redglare placed a hand on your head. “Bark.” You straighten your head before tilting it the other way in more of a question like manner. The Jade and Redglare laughed a little for different reasons, as the Jade just found it funny but it was making Redglare feel better. “I guess you’ve taught her the new name at least.”   
  
The Jade just nodded as she cleared her throat; “Would you like me to take Bark for you Mistress?”   
  
Redglare shook her head; “No it is fine Luciol. Do have the others go have make midday meal from themselves.”   
  
The Jade nodded going to do as she was told as Redglare continued to move leading you both to the outside cavern area. As she pushed opened the door you run from behind her causing Redglare smiled a little as her Dragon-dad was laying there looking at her and you.   
  
As Redglare moved over to him she watched as you tripped up and over her lusus’s hand falling into the small space in between his body and his arms. But instead of cussing or even crying you laughed as you laid there upside down. Pyralspite could see what was troubling his wiggler. He sighed as he spoke; “I told you it would be nothing but trouble.”   
  
Redglare rubbed her temples as you squirmed trying to get yourself flipped the right side up. Pyralspite just watched you as you tumbled back over his arm before moving to Redglare. Redglare stopped as you moved to her and she looked at you. You glanced up at her a little tilting your head.   
  
Redglare sighed again shaking her head before stopping as you rested your head against her arm and nuzzled it. Pyralspite clenched his jaw a little as his wiggler seemed to be conflicted. He moved his head and opened his jaw as he did so she tensed moving to stop him but instead he drag you by the back of the shirt.   
  
You made a confused sound as to you, you were floating in the air. You curled up your limbs a little bit as you looked up to see the big creature place you on his side and let you go. You slide down his side and belly onto the floor. You paused when you landed before a smile broke out on your face. That was exciting! You moved to climb up his side only to have him flick his tail as a gesture to climb up that way.   
  
Pyralspite looked from you as you started to climb up him and slid down him. Now with you busy he and his wiggler could talk. Redglare rubbed the back of her head; “Bark’s not any trouble father she is just conflicting evidence...”   
  
Pyralspite just snorted as he played devils advocate as he spoke. “She doesn’t have any evidence my grub. No justice will be had if you keep her it is best to cut your losts well you can.”   
  
Redglare looked up at her lusus before looking at you. You seemed to had stopped sliding to examine his tail spikes. Redglare shook her head; “No there is still a chance that her memories can return. It may take pedigrees or sweeps to get them back naturally but she can get them back I may just need to refresh her head with evidence.”   
  
Pyralspite snorted lightly ; “What use is she? She is but a grub Redglare you have no use for something like that. She is useless to you just drop her in the slave trade and be done with her.”   
  
Redglare wrinkled her face in a bit of disgust. “She may not be useful for information father but she has other uses. Even if her memory never returns the heretics know her and will claim her. She can be used as a bargaining chip but till then I can find another way to have some use of her.”   
  
Pyralspite just hummed a little before turning his attention to you. You had forgone his spikes to come back over to the both of them. You stood there looking between him and Redglare but more so him as you step forward trying to hug his arm. You were trying to thank him for the time he supposed. Redglare just watched as her father smiled a little as he moved a claw against Bark’s cheek who chirped at him with a smile.   
  
Pyralspite couldn’t help himself as he did so as it was a long time since his own wiggler had been so fearless and simple. Pyralspite sighed as you started to entertain yourself with his claws on his hand as he spoke. “Dragonling have you ever thought of seeing that demented morial of yours. He can go into think-pans can’t he?”   
  
Redglare’s eyes widen a little behind her glasses before she sighed clenching her temples with one of her hands. She didn’t even think about the Highblood how stupid could she be. “I completely forgot about the Highblood, I will send a talon beast to him right away.” &nbsp Pyralspite just nodded before Redglare looked at you. “Bark!” You looked up from her lusus to her as she tapped her leg like one would for a dog. “Come on we have things to do.”   
  
You looked up at the white creature before you gave a servant bow of goodbye like the Jade’s taught you. Pyralspite narrowed his eyes a little as you trotted over to Redglare who was half way to the door. Pyralspite sighed before he shook his head; what an anomaly you were.   
  
It took no time for Redglare to write up a letter and send it as you helped too in your own way. Redglare had sent you to deliver it to the talon-beast room. Redglare found out though you had such an interest in what she was doing. It was such an interesting reaction to her as it seemed to had you staring at the words on the paper. Redglare noticed and was interested in the behavior as you seemed so serious about it from how you looked. Redglare decided it was best to look into why you were all serious while she did some of her other work as she waited for a reply back.   
  
It wasn’t more then two nights later that she did get a reply back and like always it was brief and to the point. The Highblood said to come over for some wicked feeling’s jam as he was curious what favors she needed from him. Redglare didn’t waste anymore time on it as she more or less got the two of her Jade’s to get you ready and the other two to get Pyralspite ready.   
  
You were generally confused on what was going on but curious as well. The Jade’s were fussing with your clothes that you had put on by yourself. You looked up at the door as Redglare knocked at it. “Jade Mothers is Bark ready we must leave now.”   
  
The Jade’s were about to say no but you managed to get away from them. You shouted loudly at her from the other side of the door. “Here!”   
  
Redglare opened the door to see you wearing a black long sleeve top and already scuffed gray pants. Redglare blinked before noticing what was wrong as you moved out of the room going a head of her. The back of the shirt was really the front of the shirt and Redglare knew this because it had her symbol on the front corner were it folded over.   
  
Redglare moved her cane out and hooked it on the back of the shirt. You paused as you looked back at her. Redglare tugged at the back a little before you came back over to her. “You’re lucky Bark that there isn’t a law against fashion or I would have had to bring you to swift justice.” You blinked as she made you turn the shirt around before nodding. “Alright lets go before my righteous morial gets annoyed.”   
  
You nodded as Redglare stepped away with her cane at her side. You followed quickly behind her as she moved into the cavern. You looked up at Pyralspite who was standing for a change as he was licking the membrane of his wings. He paused as he turned his head to look at you both. His red eyes pinned to Redglare as he spoke to her. “Already to go Dragonling?”   
  
Redglare nodded lightly; “How are the winds tonight father?”   
  
Pyralspite just snorted lightly; “Soft if anything dragonling. Come I want to be in and out of that territory before the moons change phases.”   
  
Redglare just nodded lightly as she ushered you up and onto him but on like other times where you’d slide down his side she sat you and herself down. You both sat in between the spikes of his spine around where his wings were as it was the safe place to be and the most easiest to hold on. Redglare hooked her cane into her belt before wrapped both herself and you onto the spike. “Already for take off.”   
  
Pyralspite snorted lightly as he moved to the back of the cavern. You looked up at Redglare then in front of you at the back of Pyro’s head. Pyralspite inhale deeply before exhaling as he dug his talons into the ground before lunging into a running sprint to the opening of the cavern. As his back legs reached the edge of the cavern floor he leaped into the air spreading his wings and diving a little down to catch the upward drift.   
  
As the drift caught his wings he flapped them once or twice to raise himself up before gliding on the cross breezes. Redglare looked a little as Pyralspite glided through the mountain terrain a little before ending up in the desert in a short amount of time. Thankfully there were clouds out which seemed to take your mind off of what was happening. Redglare looked at her father who spoke to her and asked how you were doing. Redglare related his fears as he was concerned if you were being crazy as you’d knock her off of him.   
  
Redglare said you were just looking at the clouds and wanted to see them all which Pyralspite just huffed lightly as he soared through the night sky. Redglare found solos in the sky's with her lusus as she’d always been in the air even as her time as a grub when he’d carry her in his mouth.   
The smell of the air was different up here as were the sights. Clouds or not it was endless like the ocean. You felt part of the stars and it was a beauty that only could ever be imagine. Redglare let her thoughts wondered around during the flight till she felt Pyralspite drop a little in height meaning he was at the drop off point.   
  
You gripped onto the spike tightly as Pyro dove down from the clouds. You felt Redglare’s arms tighten against you to help you keep you down on her lusus. Redglare relaxed as Pyralspite leveled out as he circled a little to find the normal landing spot. Pyralspite turned his head as he spoke to Redglare. “Hold her on Dragonling it’s going to be a bit of a rough landing.”   
  
Redglare nodded as she shifted you as close as she could to his one spike and changed where her arms were to keep you both on as well as where you both were suppose to be. As Pyralspite descended he folded in his wings; to those on the ground it would look no different then watching a star fall. Just as he got to the tree line though he spread his wings and landed claws first just destroying what tree’s had covered his landing area.   
  
It was less damaging to the forest and other wild life to area as he didn’t want to bath the place with his fires. The cracking of trees, the deafen boom of his land, and the cloud of dust from the landing area. Pyralspite pulled in his wings in as he turned his head to look at his dragonling and her newest puzzle.   
  
Redglare coughed as a little from the dust and the wiggler was laughing seeming to had fun with it. Pyralspite smirked a little since his Dragonling used to love it too. Pyralspite shook his body a little as he leaned down for you both to get off. Redglare moved to let you slide off as she did herself commenting; “Did you have to kick up so much dust dad?”   
  
Redglare waved her hand dispelling the bits that were still hanging around. Pyralspite just snorted; “Next time I’ll make you walk Dragonling.”   
  
Redglare just gave an eye roll. “Yeah right don’t try to bad cop me.”   
  
Pyralspite spoke up as he stretched his wings getting them ready to fly back to the cavern. Pyralspite moved back up as Redglare pulled you close to her. “Send word when you want to come back to the hive.”   
  
Redglare nodded with a smile; “Thanks Dragon-dad be safe.”   
  
Pyralspite only nodded as he leaped up into the air and flapped his wings. The heavy down wind had Redglare hold onto to you before Pyralspite took off and away from you both. Redglare watched him go as you looked at her confused on where he was going. Redglare shook her head as she placed a hand on your head; “He’ll be back Bark come lets go find our carriage. I doubt the Highblood’s going to make us walk.”   
  
You tilted your head at her as she started to walk off to the road and when you both made it Redglare’s words were true as an troll was sitting there with a weird looking device and two odd looking creatures. They didn’t look like Pyro at all. You tilted your head as you pointed at them and making your sound for Pyralspite at them before a confused sound at her. Redglare laughed as she more or less shoved you into the open cart. “You need to look over the evidence again. Famine and Plague look nothing like Dragon-dad and they’re totally different species.”   
  
You looked at them somewhat as Redglare told you what they were but it didn’t translate to well as what she said didn’t seem like words. They were interesting as they had both paint and dye on them and were very rough like Pyralspite was. You sat on the bench of the carriage to look over the riders seat at them. Redglare just sat back watching you watch the two hoof-beasts seeming to be trying to pet them from your spot.  
  
 It was a rather quick trip to the hive which you got the chance to pet the two beasts as Redglare let you. The beasts didn’t seem to mind to much as they were interest on what you were and why you were with her. Redglare had to stirred you away as you both couldn’t waste anymore time at the moment. &nbspYou walked a little in front of Redglare pointing to the beasts as she ushered you into the hive; “Hmm... After?”   
  
Redglare looked down at you before nodding; “Yes I’ll take you to investigate them more later only if your good. You're going to be good right Bark?” You nodded at her as you moved from in front of her to her side as you both walked through the halls. Redglare moved her cane to her other hand as she patted your head lightly. “Good also I need you to be as righteous as possible okay?” You smiled up at her nodding again as she led you to two giant doors. The blueblood's looked at her then you before Redglare waved her hand slightly at them; “Open the door.”   
  
They both nodded as Redglare turned to you before she gestured for you to wait at the doors for her as she stepped into the throne room after the blueblood's opened it for her. As she did, Redglare looked at her morial who’s sitting on his throne with a bored expression. Redglare’s teal eyes ran over his form, his long black mane was fluffy and went every which way. He wore his once white and nearly black face paint but at this point it had splatters of trollian blood on it. His face paint was smudged around his upper cheek from where he was resting his head on his fist as his orange tinted purple eyes stared at her.   
  
He looked over relaxed on the throne but she knew it was anything but. He was tense to cull something and she was disrupting that. He did have a quota of culling to reach by flame rise. The Highblood spoke as in a bit of a lazy manner. “Motherfucker what are you motherfucking here for? I motherfucking don’t have any motherfucking more entail on your motherfucking Mindfang motherfucking case.”   
  
Redglare sighed softly; “I wish that was the reason I was here.” The Highblood twitched his eyebrow lightly as Redglare turned to the doors. “Bark!”   
  
The Highblood looked at his throne room doors where he noticed an mutant troll staring at him and his morial. Redglare gestured her hand in a come here motion. The Highblood watched the mutant run over to her before hiding a little behind her back as she turned around. “This is why I came here.”   
  
Redglare pointed to you as the Highblood blinked once or twice as he moved his head off his hand. “What the motherfucking fuck is that motherfucker?”   
  
Redglare laughed a little; “A troll what else would it be?” Redglare moved slightly before pushing you from behind her to be in front of her and facing the Highblood. “I need a couple of favors from my wicked ass morial for this.”   
  
Redglare watched in almost humor as you were looking up at the Highblood who was looking down at you. The Highblood smiled a little as he thought this was more interesting then whatever he was going to do. You were something weird, troll or not. He had never heard or seeing a troll with s/c skin, h/c hair, or e/c eyes. The Highblood moved his hand out before grabbing you by the arm and yanking you close as he thumbed over your mouth and hands. You lacked fangs and claws it was even a wonder you survived to this point. “What in the motherfucking messiah’s is it?”   
  
Redglare went to speak but paused as you took the Highblood's lapse in attention to climb onto his lap. She could hear the blueblood's inhale in shock and scandal. The Highblood just eyed you for a moment before he growled in annoyance as you moved again. Whatever you were you had no boundaries that was plain to see.   
  
Redglare moved the back of her hand to cover a laugh as you stood on his lap and started to pet his hair with grub like amusement. The Highblood screwed up his face before he sucked his fangs growling as he spoke at you. “Do I motherfucking look like a motherfucking petting motherfucking pen to you motherfucker?!”   
  
You paused before you looked at him wide eyed. E/c eyes met tinted purple ones as the room fell silent as the blueblood's in the throne room and Redglare watched as you stood there before you smiled and laughed before starting back up to pat his head. The Highblood grabbed you by the back of the shirt to pull you off as he yanked you however you grabbed a fist full of his hair. The Highblood hissed in pain as you yanked his hair. “Motherfucker let go!” Redglare watched as the Highblood tried to tug you off him but it was to little success. Redglare decided it was best to get involved when he growled her name. “Redglare! Motherfucking. Get. This. Motherfucking. Thing. Off. Me!”   
  
Redglare hummed as she laughed. “Hehe alright, keep your face paint on Highblood and don’t throw her.” Redglare moved as she tapped the back of your heel with her cane. You let go of the Highblood’s hair for his wrists to keep balanced a little as you turned your head to look at her. “You’re being an annoyance Bark. Get down before he shows you true justice.” You looked at her as your feet were dangling a little from how he was holding you. Redglare looked at the Highblood. “Highblood put her down so she can stay away from your Lord Grumpiness.”   
  
The Highblood snared as he more or less dropped you onto the floor. You landed in a huff on the floor before you blinked a little then started to laugh again. Redglare shook her head a little you were something else. The Highblood pulled his face in a tight look as you seemed to look up at him but more importantly his hands. Redglare seemed to know what you were thinking as she shooed you away from him. “Go on and investigate the throne room. Come tell me what you find.”   
  
You just looked at her as Redglare pointed out to the throne room. You seemed to follow Redglare’s hand which seemed to be accidentally pointed to a blueblood. You just got up from the tile floor and walked off to where she pointed. Redglare looked at the Highblood who was staring at you as you walked away from them to one of the blueblood's. The Highblood spoke first; “I’m motherfucking low on motherfucking patience's motherfucker just motherfucking tell me what you all up and motherfucking want as motherfucking favors.”   
  
Redglare sighed heavily he was blunt like always. “The first favor is I need you to get me slave papers under the Empress rule under slave holding section T9/0. I need you to fill those out and sign her over to me as either a gift or slave holder.”   
  
The Highblood looked at Redglare as you were know poking and prodding the blueblood guards in his throne room. “Motherfucker you don’t motherfucking need me for that. You motherfucking know you can motherfucking appeal to the motherfucking council for that motherfucking shit. And don’t motherfucking tell me you motherfucking were motherfucking wickedly fell for a motherfucking slave scheme again. Motherfucking wiggler ain’t motherfucking right.”   
  
Redglare sighed lightly; “Not this time my lord; I’m afraid I found the young female after a blueblood raid.” The Highblood twitched his eyebrows in interest as Redglare continued. “The blues had beaten her to near death so she can’t remember her name, can barely talk, or anything. She is important for a case but as you can see...”   
  
Redglare gestured to you as you scurried back to her as one of the blueblood’s hissed you away as you had started to undo his armor. You ran to them as you grabbed onto her coat tails looking at the blueblood from behind her back. You flashed your blunt teeth at him before ducking back behind Redglare to hide. Redglare sighed heavily; “Which is why I don’t have time to deal with the council. They’ll take her and will do Gog’s knows what with her. You know the steps they take when it’s anything but a highblood taking slaves. Highblood come on make your bitch tits morial here have a bit of some leeway.”   
  
The Highblood makes a face at her before he hums deeply. “Well motherfucker tell me what all up and your motherfucking other favor is and I’ll fucking see.”   
  
Redglare rolled her eyes slightly as she spoke. “My second favor... I need you to see whats going on in that head of hers. That’s the reason why I brought her here.”   
  
The Highblood lend his head into his hand as he sighed bored. “Are you motherfucking joking or you all up and motherfucking serious. You motherfucking know I motherfucking can only motherfucking deal with motherfucking functional motherfucking think-pans. A motherfucking demented one is motherfucking like a motherfucking messiah motherfucking trap.”   
  
Redglare looked up at him before looking at him over her glasses. “Really? The great and powerful Grand Highblood is scared of a little challenge?” The Highblood snarled at her before she grinned she knew how to press his buttons it came with the territory. Redglare floundered you in front of him a little as she baby talked him a little. “What’s a lowblood wiggler going to do to the big bad Grand Highblood? You’re just scared that your going to get hurt.”   
  
The Highblood’s eyes twitched before he started to laugh. “You motherfucker are a piece of motherfucking shit. This motherfucker is why your all up and my bitch tits morial. Motherfucking get that motherfucking little demented motherfucking shit all up in our motherfucking jam room. I’ll all up and motherfucking wring the motherfucker out for intelligence.”   
  
Redglare bowed a little in thanks before she winked at him and turned to walk away. You stood there looking up at him then at Redglare. Redglare looked at you from the door before she tapped her thigh a little at you like you were some bark-beast. You ran over to her smiling and looking at her.   
  
Darkleer who had been standing there the whole time just looked at the Highblood for a moment before at Lady Redglare and her pet. The Highblood snared as the door closed and summoned his club as he spoke “Go motherfucking get me more motherfuckers to cull motherfucking Darkleer I motherfucking need to motherfucking cull some motherfuckers.”   
  
Darkleer just bowed and hurried to find his master the bodies required. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day for him. 

Part 2  
  
Redglare went everywhere but the Highblood’s room when she left the throne room. Redglare had led you all over the hive and even the stables before it was near morning time. That’s when Redglare took you to the Highblood’s room. Redglare eyed you carefully as you both walked through the hive. She was seeing if you were showing interest in anything like ways to break into the hive or remembering a route path but you weren't. If anything you seemed void of emotions of curiosity, wonder, or you may just have a really good poker face.   
  
When you and Redglare finally got to the Highblood’s door it was open by the Highblood. He snapped at her a little not amused by waiting so long. “Motherfucking took you long enough motherfucker.”   
  
Redglare scoffed lightly; “Says the troll who was having a bath.” Redglare reached up and tugged a still damp lock.   
  
The Highblood just knocked her hand away as he gave aggressive sigh. “Whatever motherfucking excuse you and all up and motherfucking come up with motherfucking wicked sis. Let’s motherfucking get this motherfucking messiah motherfucking trap all up and motherfucking done with, so I can motherfucking cull the motherfucking mutant motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking freak.”   
  
Redglare clenched her jaw a little; “We’ll speak about that depending what you find I need the mutant Highblood.”   
  
The Highblood just snorted at her; “Yeah motherfucker and I’m all up a motherfucking righteous messiah too.”   
  
Redglare just shook her head why did she even try sometimes. Redglare looked at you as the Highblood turned and stormed his way to the feeling jam room. Redglare followed with you close behind her. Both Redglare and the Highblood sat on the respective piles as you stood there like a bump on a log. You yawned a little tired as you had done a lot that day with Redglare.   
  
You rubbed your eyes a little as the Highblood gave a little bit of an ushered motion at you with his large hand. You just gave him a blank look before Redglare pushed you a little with her cane tapping on the back of your leg. You looked from her to him before you took a couple of steps to him.  
  
The Highblood grabbed you by the back of the shirt and settled you onto his lap. He leaned against his pile of bones as you had placed your hands out onto his chest to steady yourself. You blinked almost blankly at him as if there was no fear. As he looked he could see there was really nothing going on in that head of yours. But the only true way to know that for sure was to use his chucklevodoo’s on you. Not all Highblood’s had them only those who’s lines could be traced all the way back to the ancients had them. But there were few surviving lines now so it was few and far in between.   
  
The Highblood looked at you as he placed his hand on your head getting your e/c eyes to stare into his tinted purple ones. The Highblood mentally had to drop his mental barrier before he could used his powers on you. Redglare watched as the Highblood’s eyes blinked from tinted red to pure flashing purple. She just hoped there was nothing there that could endanger her, you, and the heretics.   
  
The Highblood blinked a little as his mental body flexed to him, he could feel his limbs as if they were real. The Highblood looked at his hand before summoning his club then unsummoning it just to be sure. Once the Highblood was satisfied that there wasn’t anything wrong with himself; he looked around the spot he was in. It was like the night sky only void of any stars.   
  
The Highblood looked down at his feet to see almost a wood like texture there. It was like what you would see in a corridor and room but in a think-pan instead regardless though that was a nice change for him. Most were like a long hallway of doors some chained, some locked, and others were easily opened by just passing by. Those who were spies were different it was maze like false information here and there or open area’s where he did battle in the mind.  
  
The Highblood started to walk forward glancing at things and looking around. As he did so he hummed while he went through your think-pan it was quite quiet and empty. You weren’t even in there so either you were hiding or you were else where. As he walked through he implanted certain suggestions into your mind to see the reaction. Some were more terrifying then others but you didn’t react or did you fear anything. Which was a bit of an red flag everything had fear even newly hatched grubs had fear.   
  
The Highblood rubbed his chin in the mental state as his wicked think-pan thought about it. Someone could have erased your think-pan to keep you from talking. The raid would have been the perfect place to get you culled so they wouldn’t have to worry if there was the possibility that it wasn’t a full clean wipe of memory.   
  
As the Highblood stood there, he thought about who he knew from the Messiah’s that could do that as it was almost unheard of for lowbloods to have this kind of power. The Highblood though didn't have that luxury as he felt something watching him from the darkest parts of your mind. He snarled both in here and outside in the reality. He glared at the deeper parts of your mind which was when he saw something that looked almost normal in all think-pans.He saw a glimpses of super tiny and small doors. The Highblood couldn’t even fit his pinky into even one of them. The Highblood huffed as he carefully walked over to it being careful not to squish it with his foot. The farther he went the farther it came all to clear to him that your think-pan was not normal.  
  
The Highblood stopped however as he came up to the only room you had and it was a odd looking part of the think pan. Grub toys seemed to litter the spots as did stuff toys of people and things. The Highblood pushed the small rocking hoof beast with his hand. He frowned as it rocked back and forth making a odd sound to it. The Highblood looked at the stuff people and found one was of Redglare and her lusus. He smirked a little in amusement as he found his own with a scowl on his face.   
  
The Highblood stroked his chin lightly in thought till his own toy image growled at him. The Highblood dropped the toy causing it to hit the floor and then watched in surprise as the toy moved up brushing itself off. It’s face turned from a scowl to a smile then back. The Highblood blinked; “Motherfucking messiahs what the motherfucking fuck are you all up and doing motherfuckers?”   
  
The Highblood looked at the toy who bounced up and down calling at him; “Motherfucker! Motherfucker!”   
  
The Highblood stepped carefully as he watched Redglare’s toy doll come to life too. “Justice! Justice!”   
  
The Highblood snorted as he followed the two toys till he seen where they were taking him. At the end of the area was a chest that had an assortment of bah-beast yarn in it which went from bright candy red to his own shade. The Highblood looked at the yarn balls before his eyes focused on the bright red yarn. The Highblood’s lip twitched as the color wool's were a little to interesting.   
  
As there were only seven colors in there and he had an idea of why. Any troll within four sweeps would know more then seven blood colors if indeed that was what this was pointing too. The Highblood looked at the toys that had gone limp in the chest. Messiah’s were guiding him through this it seemed. The Highblood found it would be more of a benefit to follow the red bah-beast yarn as it seemed to go into deeper parts of your think-pan then the others.   
  
As the Highblood followed the red bah-beast yarn deeper and deeper into your think pan. He could only be a bit amazed that indeed you had a deep one which only solidified the fact someone erased your memories. The Highblood came to a stop as the yarn had knotted and tethered itself around a weird looking barrier device. It was made of metal that much he knew but it was tethered around the locks with sharp looking metal coil hooks around it.   
  
The Highblood placed his hand on one side of the barrier which he could feel it give some and as he moved his hand away wisps of bubbles popped out from the spaces of the barriers. The Highblood poked a bubble to see it spark as a image appeared in the bubble. Full olive eyes and a shadow figure seem to speak. “Do mew want to come to nap with me and beloved?” He watched as you nodded before he could hear the grin from the shadow figure. “Excellent,-” Just as the person was about to say your name however the image died into a jumble word fuzz.   
  
The Highblood repeated the process only getting different scenes even you in a culling rage and ripping a blueblood's head off. The more the Highblood did the less things made sense he had all up and forgotten the feeling of something watching him. And it wasn’t till he moved to pop a bigger bubble that he leapt away from his spot because of an unforeseen attack. A sharp spear looking weapon appeared out of no where as did a feral roar of a beast.   
  
The Highblood snarled as he flashed his fangs and summoned his weapons from his memory. The Highblood leap back from the gate as the creature appeared. Whatever it was it was bigger then he was and that was saying something. The blackness of it’s body seemed to be nothing as it’s eyes opened to stare at him. The Highblood stared as a giant shadow stood over him, the shadow seemed to glare at him with bright mutant red eyes before it fluffed him off as if it wasn’t afraid of him. It popped all the bubbles before it sealed the barrier off behind a new set of closed doors that were then tethered up by more red yarn. It then had the power to shut him out of that part of your think-pan from whatever he got to close too.   
  
Whatever it was and whatever it was hiding vanished from his sights and power leaving him in that empty part of your think-pan just after the grub room. The Highblood blinked once or twice before he laughed in great honks. A Messiah of secrets in this mutant’s mind?! The Highblood grinned almost evilly, you were getting more and more interesting to him. You were all up and a treat from the messiahs themselves.   
  
The Highblood moved to turn around however when a young toddler speech came from no where; “It not like you Fluffy.”   
  
The Highblood looked down at you as you literally appeared out of no where with some rips to the long sleeve shirt Redglare had you in. The creature must had dragged you here or this was an illusion by the creature. The Highblood just stared at you before you toddled off to that weird grub playroom before disappearing the moment you stepped into it.  
  
The Highblood hummed lightly there was a barrier around the room; no wonder he didn’t see you. That wasn’t going to do but this was enough for the day. He had stuff to work with and stuff to consult the messiah’s over for guidance. He knew you weren’t a sleeper nor were you acting as he’d been through enough think-pans to know those differences.   
  
The Highblood just relaxed his face as he closed his eyes cutting off the connection between the two of you. The Highblood blinked back to looking over you and at Redglare who had walked back into the pile room holding a couple bottles of his elixirs. She just blinked before smiling at him and placed the few down beside him. “How did the interrogation go?”   
  
The Highblood shrugged a little. “Motherfucking as easy as motherfucking grub culling.”   
  
Redglare just hummed lightly not commenting as she placed the elixirs next to his pile before kneeling a little looking at you. You just blinked at Redglare not making a sound. Redglare only smiled as she praised you lightly; “That’s my righteous mutant. You did good didn’t you? You help the Highblood out and let him rummage in that think-pan of yours didn’t you?”   
  
Redglare ruffled your hair lightly causing you to smile and try to paw off her hand causing her to laugh. The Highblood moved his hand to you as Redglare moved to her own pile. The Highblood rubbed a finger behind your ear which caused you to lean into his hand with a humanly chirp. “Motherfucking bark-beast...”   
  
Redglare snorted from her pile as she watched. “That’s why my Jade’s have been calling her Bark. So do you see anything worth interest?”   
  
The Highblood looked at her for a moment before he told her some of the things he found; “Motherfucking trances of motherfucking things like olive motherfucking eyes, vile motherfucking blues but other then that motherfucker it’s as motherfucking empty as a motherfucking wicked elixir bottle motherfucker...”   
  
The Highblood glanced down at you as you started to pull away from him and off his lap. He watched as you tumbled back off him laying back first onto the floor. “But my wicked sis I motherfucking all up and motherfucking want to motherfucking root motherfucking around in that motherfucking empty think-pan of hers motherfucking more a motherfucking other motherfucking time. Don’t want to motherfucking scramble any motherfucking more.”   
  
Redglare just nodded as she watched you moved sitting up before looking at them both. Redglare started beckon you with her hand as she questioned lightly; “Do you get anything personal? Like a name? Village? Unit?”   
  
The Highblood just snorted as he answered; “Motherfucker I'm still all up and motherfucking processing that motherfucking wicked session. Let a motherfucking brother and his motherfucking great motherfucking messiahs all up and motherfucking figure it out.”   
  
Redglare just opened her mouth and closed it. No she knew that he knew everything within a instant he was just trying to think about what information to give her and keep for himself. Both started to glare a little at each other as you moved to Redglare. Both turned there sights from each other to you as you ere looking at her pile a little before you started to dissemble it more out of curiously then evil intentions.   
  
The Highblood leaned over and grabbed a bottle of wicked elixir as he sat there for a moment while he half listened to Redglare who was trying to get you to just look at one of her scale beasts. His think-pan and the messiah’s seemed to bubble and boil in the back of his head to the point that they were pounding in his skull.   
  
The Highblood hummed as he watched you trace your fingers against the material beasts from Redglare's pile. The Highblood narrowed his eyes a little as his tongue curled on itself to get out the word. The Highblood barked at you as he twisted the bottle in his hand. “Y/n.”   
  
He grinned evilly as you whipped your head at him staring. Redglare paused looking between you both before she questioned. “Y/n?”   
  
She watched as you went from staring at the Highblood to her. You tilted your head lightly at her before you blinked. The Highblood laughed; “Motherfucking messiah’s above you motherfucking grace us with motherfucking fun.” Redglare glanced at him before it dawned on her. It was your name she was about to test it when the Highblood did it for her. “Y/n motherfucking down.”   
  
He pointed at the material beast in your hands before flicking his pointing finger down. You looked at the material beast before setting it down back in this spot for a moment before fixing it so it looked like it wasn’t moved. Redglare smiled at him before she shouted and tackled him down.   
  
The Highblood laughed as Redglare took him down from his pile onto the floor. “You are the best!”   
  
The Highblood went to say something till Redglare was pushed forward causing both there lips to meet in an awkward kiss. Redglare moved her head back as the Highblood gave her a smug smirk as he wiggled his eyebrows.   
  
Redglare had a gagging noise causing the Highblood to laugh till he looked around her with a wink. Redglare looked behind her as she felt pressure on her back and weight. She looked to see you with your head on her back and arms around her. You rubbed your head against her back lightly almost kneeling there. You looked up at her till she laughed slightly. Big and round e/c eyes were looking up at her like you were unsure of how to gauge her laughing.   
  
What you did do how ever was yawn after a couple of minutes. You were tired as after that fluffy troll rummaged around in your head. You just wanted to sleep some but you didn’t get the chance as Redglare moved causing you to flop onto your side on the white stick pile. You gave a bit of a sigh as you looked up at her and the fluffy troll. Both trolls look at you as you got the feeling this was going to be a long cycle.   
  
Your feelings were correct as you had a long day, many moons and flame stars had come and gotten but you were still here with Redglare and the Fluffy troll now known to be the Highblood. You didn’t mind him even though he was inside your head. You found it interesting though that he seemed to make a odd face as he stared at your Redglare mind doll you made so you didn’t forget her. He seemed to like it even more so when you got it to talk to him.   
  
It was a nice place in your mind you were thankful that the scary monster set it up for you. But the scary monster didn’t like the Highblood getting to close to her spot so you had to stop him once or twice. Which he at times didn’t listen to you which made you end the session much to his surprise. But he always seemed to make it up to you by letting you sit in his lap as he dealt with the unrighteous and corrupted. You didn’t think Redglare liked that much but you got a lessons of how to judge a trolls actions.   
  
Though at the moment you were asleep in the nest box as it had been a late morning. You had been caught in between Redglare and the Highblood as they bantered back and forth with each other on something. You didn’t understand but you tried to make whatever it was better much to the pairs amusement. The Highblood wouldn’t stop looking at you though and teasing you. It got to the point that you had to hid on the other side of Redglare for protecting which caused her to laugh as you pouted at her.   
  
You nuzzled into the nest box till you felt the feeling of someone sit on the side of it. Your eyes fluttered awake as you heard Redglare shift from the nest box. You stretched from your spot on the nest box. You rubbed your eyes lightly as she stood there with an tight and apologetic look. “Play?”   
  
Redglare shook her head; “No, Ba-Y/n we’re going to be going home today. I got the information I need for the Highblood and he needs to go back to work.”   
  
You frowned a little before smiling at her. “Jades? Pyro?”   
  
Redglare nodded; “Yes to the Jades and Pyro.”   
  
You clapped you missed the Jade’s and Pyro deeply you liked it here but it was less tense there. “Now?”   
  
Redglare shook her head; “N-no we have to go out with the Highblood for something.”   
  
You moved to the edge of the nest box before asking; “Go too?”   
  
Redglare nodding as she closed her eyes. “Yes you come too Y/n. It’s something special just for you.”   
  
You smiled brightly at her as you thought you were being rewarded. The Jade’s rewarded you when you did something right or said a word correct which usually meant a small piece of biscuit.   
  
Redglare watched with a little bit of a face as she felt like a dirty criminal for lying to you. She was happy to see your verbal skills had come long greatly since your sessions started with the Highblood but a few more and you’ll be able to use full sentences. She knew you understood a lot but couldn’t verbalize it.   
  
Redglare shook her head sighing as she watched you get dressed. You made her emotions do flip flops. One moment she was stressed and guilty the next she was happy and proud. She guess it had to do with more of her conscious then anything. You thought you were most likely getting a reward for all your good work when in reality Redglare was getting you branded and collar.   
  
It was an unhappy truth but it was for your safety. She couldn’t take you anywhere if you weren’t and she couldn’t personally own you unless she was giving you but another. It had to do with conflict of interest with the courts and being a teal in them. Redglare snapped out of her thoughts as your face was close to hers in a worried way as you spoke; “Hurt?”   
  
Redglare shook her head before putting on a forced smile. “No, no just thinking about that case. Come the Highblood doesn’t like to wait.”   
  
You nodded as Redglare ushered you out of the guest room with her. As you walked with her down to the courtyard you couldn’t peg it but something was wrong with her. She held herself differently which concerned you. Maybe you should ask the Highblood about it. He would know as he was her pink after all. You quickly past Redglare who watched you. You moved past the heavily courtyard doors to see the Highblood in his open carriage. You barked out loudly to him. “Fluffy!”   
  
The blueblood whipped his head to look at you in a moment of nervous horror. He sighed though in shaking his head as the Highblood started to laugh. “Motherfucker you are all up and motherfucking got motherfucking gall. The last motherfucking who tried that motherfucking was plastered to motherfucking dust.”   
  
The Highblood watched you give him a face before you pointed to Redglare who closed the hive door. “Fluffy...”   
  
You grunted at him as you had come over to the carriage and he pulled you up into it. The Highblood looked at Redglare who walked over not pleased with your choice of words. The Highblood made a bit of a scowl as he had the unfortunate thought that he understood what you were trying to say.   
  
Redglare to the untrained eye looked normal maybe even a little tense but it could be taken down to stress of her job. But any good eye could see the slight difference in the way her face tighten and how she carried herself. It screamed guilty to him but he was her morial after all even if he wanted to be or not by this point.   
  
The Highblood snorted at her as she pulled herself into his carriage. Redglare glanced at you as she started to lecture you about inappropriate name calling. The Highblood put his large hand on your head making you bow and you started to pushed up at his hand as he looked at Darkleer. “Motherfucker get motherfucking going! I motherfucking have motherfucking things to do motherfucking tonight.”   
  
Darkleer spoke as spineless as they came. “Yes Highblood...”   
  
The Highblood snorted if Darkleer wasn't good at his job he would have culled him sweeps ago. The Highblood jerked his hand back as he felt you bite his finger which caused him to tug your ear in a snare. “Don’t motherfucking bit me motherfucker or this brother will all up and motherfucking get you de-fanged.”   
  
You huffed at him a bit red faced from not getting enough air before you snorted at him flashing your blunt teeth at him. The Highblood just snared at you flashing his more deadly ones. You looked away from him and looked around outside of the open carriage as both Redglare and the Highblood where sitting there.   
  
The Highblood turned his attention to Redglare he rumbled her with his sub-vocals. Redglare trilled back at him in question to which he answered with a clicking growl at her ending it with a huff. Redglare looked away from him as if angry but it was a hurt response. Redglare huffed barking sound through her sub-vocals. The Highblood sighed loudly before he shook his head at her question. Redglare looked down as you yawned loudly as unaware of the conversation they both had.   
  
The trip into town was mostly quiet as the only sound was from the hoof-beasts who were panting. You found it interesting to watch the images change and you wanted to try and pare to see what the reward was but the two of them were way to heavyhearted for that. You looked to the other side of you however when the hoof-beasts drew to a stop.   
  
You looked at the building it seemed very plain looking. You hummed a little as the Highblood opened the carriage door; “Out we motherfucking get motherfuckers.”   
  
You nodded as you were the first to walk out of the carriage before looking at the Highblood and Redglare. Redglare ushered you a little close as the Highblood moved to go inside the building as the carriage stayed there. The Blueblood just seemed to lean back a little to rest as the hoof-beasts snorted.   
  
You moved your attention though as the three of you walked into the building. It may have looked plain on the outside but inside it was anything but. One side had chairs along it and the opposite side had almost wall cuffs and near the back was a counter and two doors. The Blueblood troll at the counter gave a lazily look up before straightening out. “Oh welcome how may I help you tonight Lord highblood?”   
  
The Highblood snorted lightly; “The motherfucking works motherfucker. This motherfucking blasphemous mutant needs the works and that motherfucker is holding onto her for me.”   
  
You looked confused from the Highblood to Redglare as you didn’t understand what was going on. The troll sighed a little as it moved from the counter; “Alright lets have a quick once over for the papers.”   
  
The troll grabbed a measuring tape as he stepped forward. Redglare spoke up at you as the troll started at you and you stared back. “Y/n get undress for a moment.”   
  
You looked up at her questioning; “Why? Nesting time?”   
  
Redglare scoffed a little before shaking her head. “No just do it please.”   
  
You hummed at her lightly before taking off your shirt and pulling down your pants. The troll wrapped the tape measure around your neck then had a look at you walking around you as the troll hummed before lifting your arms and moving your legs. He frowned before he stepped away with a sigh. “Branding is going to be needed Lord highblood.”   
  
Redglare made an uncomfortable looked as she helped you get a bit dressed. The Highblood spoke up; “Motherfucker you see her motherfucking skin? I motherfucking don’t all up and motherfucking want it all motherfucking scared motherfucking up.”   
  
The troll raised it’s hand. “It wouldn’t be Lord highblood we have been some pride unlike many we don’t melt the skin just burn it. It’s less mess and less recovery time. But it is required by Empress rule and failure to do so is-”   
  
The Highblood snarled at the troll who stopped. “Don’t motherfucking throw the motherfucking book at me motherfucker. Fine we’ll motherfucking get it done but if you motherfucking lie to me I’ll motherfucking rip your motherfucking head off motherfucking vile scum.”   
  
The Blueblood just nodded as he step into the one door that was beside the counter leaving the door open. Redglare sighed softly before stepping up to take you but the Highblood stopped her. “Motherfucker stay here I’ll motherfucking do it.” Redglare didn’t fight him as the Highblood looked down at you as you stared up at him then tilted your head. The Highblood spoke through clenched teeth. “Motherfucker follow motherfucking me.”   
  
You nodded as you wrapped your hand onto one of his giant fingers with such trust and innocence that he the great Grand Highblood felt a ping of guilt from the messiahs. You turned your head from him to Redglare who’s smile faltered a little. They had to get you brand it was prodigal she was just happy that the Highblood seemed to do it.   
  
Redglare sat down in the chair after the door closed behind you both. She felt sick to her stomach doing this to you but it was the only way really to keep you with her and to not raise red flags. Even though the Highblood was her morial that didn’t mean that the other higher blood castes couldn't call fowl and they would as she had seen it many times before. Redglare looked up at the door as she heard the Highblood talk and the door open. “Motherfucker's got some motherfucking strength in her. Motherfucking messiahs work I tell you.”   
  
Redglare watched as the Highblood spoke to the blueblood who just hummed at his words. “Clearly it’s a shame your making her a pet highblood. You sure you don’t wish for papers? It would prove worth if you ever change your mind about breeding it.”   
  
The Highblood snorted at the blueblood. “This motherfucker ain’t motherfucking passing it’s motherfucking vile and blasphemous material on motherfucking don’t motherfucking need another motherfucking mutant vermin running around. Once a motherfucking cycle is motherfucking enough.”   
  
Redglare was up as you were over the Highblood’s shoulder like a bag of flour. She could see from how he was holding you that you had a brand on your upper shoulder and his arm was bleeding from the blood that was dripping down onto the floor. “What wicked non-justice punishment was given out?”   
  
The Highblood just snorted as he spoke; “Nothing my motherfucking bitch tits. Tiny motherfucker was just a motherfucking normal motherfucking slave. We’ll get her a motherfucking muzzle later.”   
  
Redglare frowned as the Highblood played it off as he moved you to her and the blueblood stepped behind the counter to give him your slave collar and tags. After everything was said and done Redglare carried you to the Highblood’s carriage which took her back to the landing zone in the forest by his hive.   
  
Redglare and Highblood had been speaking quietly about everything that had happened well he had took you in the room. Redglare was surprised that you bit the Highblood hard enough to break his skin as your fangs were so blunt. The Highblood laughed it off saying you were just so interesting to figure out. You literally made no sense to a nature stand point which Redglare understood completely.  
  
Redglare looked at the Highblood as Pyralspite became visible through the trees. “Motherfucker you all up and come back here in half a pedigree motherfucking righteous motherfucker. I motherfucking still have to motherfucking rummage around in that motherfucking think-pan of Y/n’s so I can all up and motherfucking make a motherfucking appeal to the motherfucking messiah brotherhood.”   
  
Redglare just nodded; “Oh course Kurloz don’t worry I know.”   
  
Redglare smiled a little as that was more or less the Highblood’s way of making sure she was safe too not that she would ever let him know that she knew. The open carriage stopped as Darkleer had pulled up to Pyralspite who was looking at them. He pulled his lips back before he snorted smoke at them in annoyance for being kept waiting for so long. The Highblood just snorted at the lusus as he spoke at her; “You motherfucker should all up and motherfucking clubbed this motherfucking beast motherfucking sweeps ago motherfucker.”   
  
Redglare just chuckled lightly as she shifted you lightly in her arms. “Yes well unlike you my morial I have an emotional attachment to dragon-dad. Anyways this is where we part my partner in crime, thank you for the help and for the favors.”   
  
The Highblood rolled his eyes as he waved if off. “Anything for my motherfucking bitch tits morial.”   
  
Redglare winked at him as Pyralspite felt like he seen this all before. In reality all he was feeling was the similar kind of variables as when Redglare first took you on him. You were out cold and injured which he wasn’t to impressed with but who was he to question his grown wigglers decision. Once Redglare had gotten settled in her spot with you Pyralspite took off with a few flaps of his strong and powerful wings. It was funnily strong enough to knock over the hoof-beasts.   
  
The flight itself was rather short and quiet as Pyralspite had nothing to say to Redglare. As soon as he landed in the cavern the Jades were at his feet coming to see Redglare and you. The four Jades were worried about you but Redglare brushed the worry aside as she moved them aside to let you sleep off the days events and possible sleep potion.   
  
Redglare who have to get the Jade’s to clear out the spare bedroom she had for you but for now she had to place you in her nest box. As Redglare placed you down onto her nest box that was beside her pod. She felt conflicting and even a restless relaxation. Redglare brushed the hair a little out of your eyes before she pulled her hand back almost like she burned it.   
  
Redglare sighed heavily as she sat on the side of the next box. You had been only with her for a couple weeks at most and you already effected her so. She wasn’t sure if it was because you seem to mimic her late morial or if you were one of those cold cases she loved to crack. Either way she had the feeling and the hope that you were going to change everything that she knew.   
  
It had been a few months since then and Redglare was surprised how fast you were getting your lessons. You could talk, read, and write now even if it was a bit limited you were always trying to learn more and more. The Highblood helped of course as he didn’t let her do it alone. Redglare had a sneaking thought that he enjoyed your company slightly as you were a play thing for him but not only that he had you more then once choose how he culled the unrighteous. Where oddly Redglare found that you had a good eye for cases and spotting certain details in the real world.   
  
The other thing she always had a challenge with you is that you were way to trusting and had no fear; it as like you didn't grasp it. Even the Highblood had tried to implant fear into you but your think-pan seemed to erase it or something the Highblood didn’t quite explain as he seemed to be as puzzled as her not that he minded. He called you a gift from the messiahs for him being so diligent in his following.   
  
At the moment though Redglare was head deep into her case about Mindfang, that troll had been a thorn in her career for sweeps. She had been pouring over new information and testaments so as of late she couldn't spend much time with you. But that didn’t seem to stop you any as you would go through old case work getting new possible evidence for her.   
  
As she moved to stretch, Redglare heard your hurried steps down the hall. She glanced through the walls of her office which were floor to ceiling glass walls. Redglare watched you as like in a comedy routine as you tripped yourself with your own to feet. The Jade who was cleaning looked at you as papers fluttered around burying you in them slightly. As Redglare got up and moved out of her office she sighed as her Jade was fussing over you as you hold your head groaning in pain as you sat up. “Y/n, please tell me you have a good reason for this.”   
  
You looked up at her and whimper as the Jade checked you over. The eldest Jade sighed seeing there was nothing wrong with you other then a huge bump on the head. She turned her direction to the papers and items scattered everywhere. “What a mess...”   
  
You rubbed your head before clenching the paper in your hand tighter even in the chaos of your clumsiness you hadn’t let it go. You smiled at Redglare as you spoke. “Justices prevails! I found evidence to discount that store owner!”   
  
You waved the paper in your hand at her. Redglare looked at you surprised as she ushered you into her hive office; “Really well please show me the evidence to back yourself up please Y/n.”   
  
You nodded a little being careful doing so as you help the Jade pick up the paper work which was your evidence. She past you what she had collected to you to show Redglare. You smiled bowing in thanks as you offered Redglare the one paper you were holding through the fall.   
  
Redglare looked over the paper a little before looking at you as you handed her another one. “See on this statement by team two he says something different. I also found lists of items in his shop at both time before and time after that don’t match with what he said the business was.”  
You slide her the next couple of pieces of evidence before you whacked the nail on the head. “What’s interesting though is through the paper work he gave us about his accounts it as mysterious funds getting out and coming in and he seemed to be on loan to someone with this symbol.” You turned the one paper around before pointing it out. “I believe that he either works for or knows someone who works for her. As I don’t know if this symbol is this trolls but he is at least in the shady market so at least it’s one less filth on the street right?”   
  
Redglare grabbed the papers having a look. She was surprised and tickled pink that you had grown into such a good eye for detail. She thought maybe she should train you a little more for outside work. Sadly this wasn’t the time but she moved her hand out and patted your head as she praised you. “That’s why you’re my crime fighting kick-ass partner Y/n. You found something that would have took me weeks to find. Gog’s what would I do without you?”   
  
You smiled before leaning into her hand as it changed from a head pat to a pat on the cheek which caused you to chirp up lightly; “I’m just happy to help you Redglare...”   
  
Redglare just smiled as she pulled her hand away before moving to get Court approval on what she wanted to happen and wanted to do all with your help of course. As Redglare turned away and went through going to do so you were left standing there and staring longingly at her back. The Jade who was cleaning the hall watched you as her ear’s flickered down a little. She could only pity you as she understood the feeling of unrequited pale feelings.    
  
It took only two days for the courts to issue permission for the investigation and for the resulting interrogation. The moment Redglare got the green light she was gone with you as her backup. The Jade’s had no time to even prepare anything as Redglare put on your collar and you both were gone to Pyralspite. You felt like it was all rushed and moving way to fast but Redglare didn’t care she was like a woman possessed about it and you couldn’t understand why. You more or less piled onto the dragon lusus who took off without any further of a thought. As he soared through the air however you were left thinking about things and about Redglare.   
  
Your collar felt tight against your throat which provided a good mental distraction from how high you were as you were only being held on by your own strength. You held onto Redglare clenching her shirt as Pyralspite flapped his wings. You made a face as you looked up at Redglare who had a frown and hard look on her face.   
  
You could tell the gears were working in her head counting the variables and outcomes. You didn’t know who this Mindfang was or why Redglare was so focused on her. You bit your lip unsure of what to do because from what you did know it seemed to be a sore topic for her but how were you suppose to help if you didn’t know the details of the crime. Wasn’t justice the important thing here?   
  
You closed your eyes trying to think about it before deciding it was best to ask questions because how were you suppose to be the best crime fighting side-kick if you didn’t know what or who you were looking for. As you spoke you tugged on her shirt, “Hey Redglare?” You could feel Redglare hum from the vibrations of her back. “Who’s Mindfang? What she do to have the justice courts on her?”   
  
Redglare tighten her jaw and gripped Pyralspite's spike tightly. Pyralspite looked back at her for a moment before sighing mentally. Redglare spoke loud enough for you to hear it. “She’s a horrible pirate that kills for fun. She’s a thorn in the side of justices on a normal day but she has murdered innocent trolls for no other reason then boredom... And she helped people cull someone very close to me and the Highblood. Everyone else had given up on getting her but I won’t. I won’t ever forgive her.”   
  
You frowned a little before apologizing for bringing it up. Redglare shook her head lightly you didn’t know so it was okay. For the rest of the flight you were quiet absorbing what she said not that you understood all of it but you made a kind of mental profile of what your were looking for. As Pyralspite landed and you both got off he took to the air again to move away from the sea side village and to the desert as water made him itchy at best. You stood there a little looking at Redglare who stared at his retreating back. You went to ask if she was alright however didn’t really get the chance to ask as Redglare moved like a person on a mission.   
  
As you drew closer to the material shop there was a gather of trolls there watching and seeing what was going on. Redglare had to part the people which came to the scene before you. The owner of the shop a freed lime blood was on the ground with Teals on him cuffing and collaring him with a rope. As both of you walked past the crowd one of the blueblood's looked at you both. He spied your collar and just only had to look at Redglare. “Mistress Redglare?”   
  
Redglare nodded lightly as he bowed and when to move to the shop. You glanced at Redglare as she looked at the shop owner who was thrashing about in the other teals hold as they took him away. Redglare looked down at you as she commanded you. “Y/n go check and question the business’s around here for information. Come back in if you find anything worth telling me. I want you back in an hour though if you haven’t found any good leads.”   
  
You nodded before saluting her causing Redglare to smile a little as you wondered off from her. Redglare turned her attention back to the shop before sighing and walking in to have a look inside. Redglare just hoped this time she could capture Mindfang so she could hang that cobalt bitch in the gallows. 

Part 3  
  
You wondered through the village asking a troll or two about certain activities and so on. Many pointed you to the markets and merchants which you made your way there then you looked around a little. You were trusted enough at this point that you could go investigating on your own as long as you had your collar on.   
  
You made your way to the fish merchant that one orange blood pointed out as acting fishy. You giggled a little about it as it didn’t help he was a fish troll either. The male looked at you as you stared at the fresh catch. “See something you like wiggler?”   
  
You shrugged lightly covering up the tag so he didn’t see Redglare and the Highblood tag marks; “Maybe my master is looking for a rather large fish for a feast tonight. Is it alright if I ask you a few questions?”   
  
The troll just hummed;”Sure I have nothing to hide.”   
  
You just smiled a little like a cat who got cream which caused the sea trolls ears to flicker a little at the sight. You played it a little safe asking him about the biggest fish he had, how it was caught, asked how was the seas. The troll stilled unnaturally though when you placed your hands on the table. “Have you seen any ships lately... Any pirates that you shouldn’t be seeing? I would hate for this to go south for you...”   
  
The troll looked horrified as you let go of your tags. His eyes went as wide as cup saucers as he bolted from his spot. You shouted as he took off and you were right behind him. All your rough play with the Highblood had helped a lot as the troll would knock over barrels to get away but you jumped over them.   
  
You were just three paces behind the troll when you accidentally ran into a troll who blocked your way. You fell back onto your back as the troll grunted in a bit of pain. You disorientedly spoke up though all you saw was stars as you hit your head off the wooden planks. “I-I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to run into you. Are you alright?”   
  
The troll seemed to help you up and keep you steady for a moment as it spoke. “Takes more than some wiggler to hurt me mutant. But you should be more careful who knows what or who you could run into.”   
  
You blinked a little looking up to see a blue female troll with unique horns. One look like a hook and the other around spork without the middle pron. Her blue blood color was a different blue from what you normally seen at the Highblood’s. She looked at you with one eye as the other had a eye patch over it. You must have been staring with a surprised look as the female cackled. “Never seen a eye patch before wiggler?”   
  
You shook your head before apologizing to her. “I’m sorry please forgive me I didn’t mean to stare.”   
  
The troll seemed to hummed lightly. “Alright but only if you tell me why you were chasing that troll.”   
  
You blinked before gasping that’s right you were chasing that fish merchant! How could you forget about that. You looked past the troll who still had a hold of your arm only to see the male was long gone by now.   
  
You sighed heavily; Redglare was going to be so mad at you. You pouted lightly as you answered the troll looking disheartened. You didn’t notice the trolls eyes widen a fraction as you spoke. “I’m on an investigation with my partner of justice. She’s looking for some troll named Mindfang and I’m trying to get information about the troll. That troll I was chasing was acting funny when I started to ask questions. When I pressed further he ran from me... But Redglare’s going to be mad at me now that I lost him and maybe our only lead.”   
  
You looked up at the troll with a sad look but the trolls seemed to go from what you thought was a neutral look to a smile. Mindfang looked at the tiny mutant slave in her clenches. You didn’t even know that she was who you were looking for. If she played it right you could give her information. “I see... Well then it’s a good thing you ran into me then young slave.”   
  
You tilted your head at her as you corrected her. “I’m not fully her slave, the collar is just to keep me safe well were outside. I’m really her partner in justice as together we’d help Alterian a better and equal place to live for all!”   
  
Mindfang only hummed as she had to suppress an eye roll what had her old pitch pale crush been teaching you. It was interesting that Redglare had a partner as she wasn’t rather good with them considering the last partner she had become her morial who Mindfang herself had got the purple blood troll culled. “Right... Well I believe I can help you with your ‘investigation’.”   
  
You smiled brightly at her. “Really?! Great!”   
  
Mindfang smirked a little as she let your hand go. “But my information doesn’t come cheap though. Information for information child; get it?”   
  
You nodded a little; “I think so I ask a question and you ask a question?”   
  
Mindfang nodded lightly; “That’s right do you think you can give some information I seek?”   
  
Mindfang watched your face turn into a thoughtful look. You nibbled at your lip a little before you gave a hesitating nodded. “Yes but some stuff is off limits.”   
  
Mindfang nodded a little as she gestured for you to follow her. “Very well but lets go somewhere a little more private...”   
  
You nodded following her without any pause for concern. Mindfang watched you with mirth in her eyes either you were really confident in your weapon ability or you were really stupid.   
  
Mindfang played it safe with you though and moved to an abandon shed on the ship yard. As Mindfang closed the door a little she smiled at you. “Much better... Now we can talk in peace and we don’t have to worry about Mindfang’s agents or crew over hearing us.”   
  
As Mindfang herself moved to in front of you she gestured nicely; “Why don’t you start Justice partner.”   
  
You nodded happily; “What’s your name?”   
  
Mindfang chuckled; “Marquise.”   
  
You frowned; “What about your last-”   
  
Mindfang wagged her finger in your face as she interrupted you. “It’s my turn. What’s your name wiggler?”   
  
You huffed a little before you answered; “Redglare says my name’s Y/n but the Jades call me Bark.”   
  
Mindfang nodded as you asked; “What’s your last name?”   
  
Mindfang grinned telling you; “Spinneret. How did you get into her care?”   
  
You hummed lightly; “She saved me I was beaten to near death from a blue blood attack.”   
  
You sighed lightly as you questioned; “How do you know Mindfang?”   
  
Mindfang eyes widen a little as she answered; “We’ve done business together here and there. She needs gunpowder and I need boons. Simple trade and legal at that.”   
  
You nodded a little as Mindfang continued knowing you only had one more question left. “Where is Redglare right now?”   
  
You narrowed your eyes a little at her; “Somewhere in the village. Where’s Mindfang?”   
  
Mindfang smirked oh you were good; “Well played, She’s already left for the Diforj sea I’m afraid.”   
  
You nodded a little mentally remembering that as it was a new place and word for you. You bowed a little; “Thank you for your time Marquise I’m going to go now.”   
  
Mindfang just nodded a little. “Yes of course information to deliver and masters to see. I hope to meet you again someday wiggler. Maybe next time we can... Be more useful to one another.”   
  
You nodded happily before moving out of the shed to go back to Redglare as you were sure the hour was up. You wondered if you should be asking this troll to be a contact for you but you figure it might be best to leave it alone for now as there’s always time to do that later.   
  
As you jogged away Mindfang could only smirk as she had a new toy to play with but more importantly a toy to use against Redglare. Mindfang sighed in bliss; “What a wonderful night... Let’s go see if we can’t damage Dualscar’s ship now then it’ll be perfect.” As Mindfang moved walking up her ship loading dock she could only think of ways to make Redglare suffer.   
  
You had made it thankfully without trouble back to the shop where Redglare was waiting for you. She seemed to dismiss some other teals as she turned to look at you. As you looked up at Redglare who looked so discouraged. You didn’t broach the subject but you knew she didn’t get what information she needed.   
  
You waited for her to ask what information you found but she didn’t. You didn’t voice anything because she would have asked you if she wanted what you found. As Redglare walked away to head back to Pyralspite you grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze of reassurance. Redglare looked down at you as you smiled; “We’ll get her next time! No one can hide from the eyes of Justice forever!”   
  
Redglare gave a weak smile as you started to tug her along back to her father. Redglare rubbed the back of her neck with her one free hand in stress since she was so close she could taste it. As Redglare and you made it to Pyralspite she was left wondering where she went wrong.   
  
It had been only a week since then and Redglare woke with a sigh when she heard you pounding on her door and shouting. “Redglare! Redglare get up we’re going to be late!”   
  
Redglare snarled at you a little causing you to stop as she wasn’t normally a early moon-riser on a good day never mind when she was cranky like today. Redglare had been pouring herself over her work since you and she had gotten back to the hive. Redglare ran her finger against her eyes to pinch the bridge of her nose. She couldn’t figure out what lead and information she had got wrong and it didn’t help that the Highblood requested her presence today. Maybe bantering off him could led somewhere for a change as you couldn’t help much with that end of it.   
  
Redglare shook her head; maybe this little break would help her who knows where it could lead. As Redglare got up from her pod she looked at the time on the clock on the wall. She cussed lightly as it was midnight already. Redglare had to act fast or like you said you both were going to be late. She grabbed her towel and under clothes and went into the water trap of her bathroom. Redglare had the fastest wash and dry of her life before she heard you at the door again. “Redglare?!”   
  
Redglare sighed as she shouted; “I’m up Y/n give me a minute to get dressed will you!”   
  
Redglare opened a drawer grabbing her normal attire as you spoke; “No the Highblood wouldn’t mind you coming in your underwear. I bet he’d like that.”   
  
Redglare sighed as she glanced at the door. “Y/n I’m going to put you in the holding cells as punishment if you keep it up. Just stand there quietly I’ll be out in a moment.”   
  
You seemed to go quiet thankfully now she could get dressed in somewhat peace. As Redglare was getting ready to go to the Highblood’s hive; she wondered why he called for her presents. Redglare was pulling on her signature bright red jacket when she heard you chirp at her door. “Jade mother what’s that?!”   
  
Redglare chuckled as she heard the Jade servant sigh. “Bark please I’ve had to deal with you enough today. I have some important things to deliver to the Mistress.”   
  
Redglare started to move to the door as she tucked her cane under her arm as she pulled on her gloves it seems she hadn’t been the only one you’ve been at today. Both you and the Jade looked up at her as she opened the door. “And what important things would those be Viliki?”   
  
The Jade looked at her before grabbing your arm gently to move you so that Redglare could come out. You pouted a little looking at Redglare who shut her door. Redglare seemed to look at you making sure you had dressed yourself properly before looking at the Jade who let you go and bowed holding onto the package, horns, and a letter. “I have an urgent letter from the Courts Mistress and the other items you requested.”   
  
Redglare smiled as the Jade did straightening up. Redglare told the others not to tell you that it was a package or what was in it. Redglare moved her hand out for the letter which the Jade handed to her. Redglare opened the letter and seemed to look at the paper from the Court building she spent one quarter of her time in.   
  
Someone had some more details about Mindfang it was a good thing she was going to see the Highblood or she’d have to make them wait. Redglare didn't trust the others at court as they never fully looked into leads for her only rumors. Redglare hummed as the Jade then handed her the gift she got you and your fake horns. “Mistress you got this as well.”   
  
Redglare nodded lightly as she took the gift and the horns. You looked at it puzzled seeing what it was. “Excellent thank you Viliki, Go gather everyone here for me.”   
  
The Jade nodded as she went back doing as she was told and well the Jade did so you looked up at Redglare as you couldn’t understand why the Jade gave her that thing. Why did she have a pillow and what was so special about it? Redglare smiled keeping a hold of your horns; “Here Y/n this is for you.”   
  
You looked up at Redglare as she gave you a wrapped package. You tilted your head a little as you moved to grab it. You looked at it puzzled unsure of what to do with the pillow. Redglare could see your confusion as you looked up at her with a tilted head. “Um... Redglare what is it?”   
  
Redglare raised a brow from under her glasses as she question more out of humor then real wonder. “What do you think it is Y/n?”   
  
You gave her a thoughtful look before you answered; “It’s a funny looking pillow?”   
  
You watched as Redglare’s lips twitched before a smile grew on her face before she started to laugh. You smiled a little unsure of why she was laughing but you like it when she laughed because it meant she was happy and happy was good. “You, my partner in crime, fail at simple findings. Try again.”   
  
You spoke up again this time; “It’s a package present! Is it like the ones that the Highblood’s sent you? Did he send you sweets again! I love his sweets they’re so yummy.”   
  
Redglare shook her head; “Much better Y/n indeed it is a package present but it’s not from the Highblood. Why don’t you open it and see what it is.”   
  
Redglare watched in mild amusement as you were carefully taking it apart like there was glass inside it. Redglare couldn’t help but grin as you held up the dragon cloak she had commissioned for you. You squeaked in so many different ways as you were thanking her out loud. Redglare’s grin faltered for just a moment as she had a flash back about T/n who did the same thing to her.   
  
Redglare shook her head lightly as she noticed the Jades standing there looking at her with concerned and pitied looks. As you were trying to figure out how to put the new cloak on Redglare turned to her four Jades. “Please see yourselves to the Court building and get my room ready as well as all the paper work the others have for me on Mindfang and whatever else. I will see you all hopefully within a few hours.”   
  
The four Jades bowed to her and spoke at the same time. “Yes Mistress Redglare.”   
  
Redglare just nodded as she moved to help you as you huffed in frustration. You looked up at her with a upset frown causing Redglare to chuckle as she moved the cape around so you could put your arms into the sleeves. Redglare fixed the soft spines of the cape and centered the hood. You huffed lightly in annoyance as she pulled your fake horns through the horn holes. Redglare knew you hated having to were the fake horns but it was something to keep the questions and other higher bloods off her back.   
  
As she stepped back Redglare was happy with how you looked as the cloak fit you perfectly. The hood hid your face with the scalemate face which looked like her Dragon father only with eye holes and troll horns instead of his horns. Soft stuffed spikes ran down the spine of the cloak just to keep the effect going. Unlike her old dragon cloak she used to wear in her young wigglerhood yours had sleeves but of course they looked like the paws of a dragon talons and all. You could even use them as attack claws or just mittens as there were holes to slide your fingers through.  
  
Redglare blinked a little out of her thoughts as you called at her a little; “Redglare?”   
  
Redglare hummed lightly; “Yes?”   
  
Redglare stiffen and tensed as she felt your arms around her giving her a tight hug. “Thank you for the present I love it! And I promise I’ll be the best kick-ass partner you’ve ever had!”   
  
Redglare felt the heavily bubble of pale pity as you glanced up at her from the hood she could see that a real bone keeping the face structure up. Redglare just brushed a bit of hair that was miss placed back where it belonged. You closed your eyes as she did as she spoke; “You better be and now you have no excuse to not get knee deep in finding information and bring people to justice!”   
  
You nodded as you let her go though Redglare sighed lightly from the lack of warmth; “Come Y/n we have to get going we can’t keep the Highblood waiting and we need to go to the courts. I have paper work to do for them and for Mindfang’s case.”   
  
You nodded as you followed Redglare who instead of going to the cavern went to the carriage. You both piled into the carriage instead of going to the Cavern to Pyralspite. You seemed curious why so you asked; “What about Pyro?”   
  
Redglare blinked as she placed her cane into the cane holder of her enclosed carriage. “Father needs his rest too Y/n. Besides it’s not an emergency so the Highblood can wait the half hour for us to get to his hive.”   
  
You nodded a little as Redglare rung the bell to let her only blueblood know he could get going. You jerked a little as you heard the squeals of the bellows of the two steer-beasts. You shivered lightly they’re bellows always scared you as they were unlike the hoof-beasts that the Highblood had. The difference was they had an explosive temper, low intelligence, and weren’t fully tamable. They were a six legged behemoth of power and strength. They can’t compare to hoof-beasts but they were a close second. You looked at Redglare who sighed looking out the window. You frowned a little as you did you wondered if you should ask the Highblood how to make her better.   
  
You and Redglare sat in the carriage for the half hour. It didn’t seem that long but that happens when you fall asleep in the seats. Thankfully Redglare woke you up as you all were at the gates of the Highblood’s hive. You stretched as you sat up relieved you could get out of the carriage and as soon as the carriage stopped you were out the door. Redglare looked at you in surprised as the carriage wasn’t even stopped for a moment and you were gone. Redglare shook her head giving a chuckle as she grabbed her cane and moved to follow you. “Y/n wait a moment!”   
  
You paused for only a half second for her to catch a little up before you were gone again. Your foot pace increased as you bolt from the carriage going to the throne room to see the Highblood. It had been quite sometime since you seen him last and you wanted to show him the cloak that Redglare got made for you. Redglare shook her head lightly you were such a weird troll.   
  
She thinks you were the only one out of the whole planet out of her of course that could find the Highblood’s company exciting. It didn’t help that he seemed to be trying with an emphasis on trying to enjoy your shared company with her. As he seemed to be doing weird things ever so often with you. He would even watch you on days she couldn’t take you to court with her; it was just strange...very strange.   
  
Redglare wondered if he hadn’t gotten more trolls for his dungeon or a new roll from the Empress. She hoped it as the last title promotion cost him her morial and his sanity. Redglare sighed in her thoughts as maybe that was the reason for his sudden letter.   
  
Redglare seemed to be shaking out of her thoughts as you both past through the doors and you pounced over to the Highblood’s throne giving a humanly roar as he gave you a smirk as he toyed lightly. His purple tinted eyes looked at Redglare. “Motherfucker when did your motherfucking lizard dad all up and motherfucking shrink? You motherfucking think this is suppose to all up and motherfucking scare me into motherfucking giving you what you motherfucking want?”   
  
Redglare chuckled as you puffed up a bit in pride before laughing as he pulled you into his lap. Redglare watched as the Highblood patted gently at your hands and pushed at you in all good fun. You flipped up the dragon hood so he would stop being rough with you. You figured he didn’t know it was you but he already knew it was. You laughed at him as you spoke. “It’s me not Pyro he wouldn’t fit through the door. You’re just being a goof.”   
  
The Highblood’s lips twitched as he rubbed his knuckles against the top of your head. “If I’m a motherfucking goof motherfucker you’re a motherfucking vermin runt.”   
  
The Highblood slid his eyes from you to catch Redglare soften eyes and tender smile on her face. He hadn’t seen that look for many sweeps and he didn’t want his vermin seeing it either. “So motherfucker what all up and motherfucking brought you to my motherfucking hive? You motherfucking don’t motherfucking come without some motherfucking letter or some motherfucking messenger.”   
  
Redglare scoffed before smirking at him which had the Highblood give a wicked look as they ignored you as you climbed into his lap to watch them both. “You’re the one that send me a letter so I should be asking you what’s up.”   
  
The Highblood questioned in a bored manner; “How did that motherfucking lead all up and motherfucking go? You motherfucking need a brother to motherfucking get information out of some motherfucking blasphemous motherfuckers?”   
  
Redglare sighed heavily; “No but I wish so Highblood...”   
  
The Highblood hummed as he questioned her about what happened. Redglare stood there as she explained it all to him from the moment you found the conflicting evidence to going back to the hive. You watched both Redglare and the Highblood from his lap as they spoke. It was bantered but that was normal and by the end of it Redglare sighed. “But of course she slipped through my fingers. No one had information on her or where she went.”   
  
The Highblood only seemed to hum before you spoke up which had the pair. “I was told by some troll lady that your unrighteous troll was in the... Um... Diforj sea?”   
  
Redglare frowned a little in surprise; “Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?!”   
  
You were a bit blunt as you answered; “You never asked.”   
  
Redglare blinked at you before sighing resting her head in her hands as the Highblood started to laugh at your answer. “Oh motherfucking great motherfucking messiahs you all up and know how to motherfucking pick them.”   
  
You tilted your head; “Did I do something wrong?”   
  
The Highblood patted your head lightly as Redglare spoke; “Y/n when you find information like that your suppose to tell me when we meet up. As my partner in justice I need to know those things so I can put the troll into questioning and other crime like steps. He knew her enough to know where she went which means he deals with her...”   
  
You pouted feeling bad; “I’m sorry...I thought you thought that my information wasn’t needed.”   
  
Redglare shook her head as the Highblood spoke; “Motherfucker you can all up and motherfucking tell us what the motherfucker looked like?”   
  
You shook your head; “It was a female and she was bigger then me, a little different color blue from them,-” You pointed to the blueblood's, “-and had funny looking horns but she was the one I ran into there was another troll and he ran from me when I started to ask questions.”   
  
You nodded lightly as Redglare asked; “What did her horns look like Y/n?”   
  
You slid off the Highblood’s lap and placed your hand on the carpet before pressing down on it. Wet blood coated your hand which you turned and drew on the steps flats what they looked like. Redglare watched as you drew Mindfang's horns. Her eyes widen a lot because you had seen Mindfang and didn’t tell her!   
  
You looked at Redglare who’s glasses were on the eyes of her nose staring at you with a wide eyed expression. You looked from her to the Highblood who seemed have a mild amused look on his face. He curled his hand over his mouth as he spoke; “Motherfucker do you even motherfucking know what Mindfang motherfucking looks like?”   
  
You shook your head; “No, I thought the troll I was chasing was Mindfang because he ran the moment I question him about that troll. Redglare only said it was a bad troll and was a pirate. I don’t know what a pirate is but I guess they live in the ocean like them fish trolls and he was a fish troll so...”   
  
Redglare sighed heavily she guess it didn't matter know telling you about what Mindfang looked like. But why would Mindfang give it up that she was going to be in the Diforj sea unless it’s a wild goose chase or a trap. The Highblood hummed; “What about the other motherfucker?”   
  
You chirped up at him explaining in great detail the troll you were chasing. “It’s name is either Binkoi or Bunoki but he runs the fish table on the south side of the village. It has green and yellow strips going down it which he runs with his mate Cikloi.”   
  
You nodded to yourself and praised yourself for remembering all that. The Highblood nodded as he looked at Redglare who looked somewhere in between thankfulness and disappointment. “Don’t all up and get your motherfucking wicked judging clothes in a motherfucking knot. This motherfucker right here is all up and motherfucking going to motherfucking bring them motherfucking in for questioning. It’ll motherfucking give the motherfucking laugh assassins all up and something to motherfucking do.”   
  
Redglare nodded lightly; “Thank you Highblood.”   
  
The Highblood waved his hand till he questioned; “What are you all up and motherfucking going to do now motherfucker?”   
  
Redglare spoke; “See what the courts want with me but that evidence can wait you said you wanted to see me? Is everything all right with my wicked morial.”   
  
The Highblood’s lips twitched sightly; “All up and motherfucking good motherfucker, I was all up and concerned about you and motherfucking not eating. You motherfucking all up and forget to do that wicked motherfucking shit when your motherfucking looking for that motherfucking bitch tits.”   
  
Redglare shook her head; “Highblood please I’ve been eating-”   
  
You piped up pointing at her; “Liar!” Redglare looked at you with a pointed look meaning for you to be quiet. You puffed up your chest a little at her; “You’re lying! You haven’t eaten anything today and you barely ate dinner last night if I didn’t steal your papers last night.”   
  
The Highblood reached over and pulled you closer to him before he patted your head like you were some sort of dog. “Good tiny motherfucker.” You smiled up at him accepting the praise. Redglare tapped her foot as the Highblood spoke as he got up from his throne. “Come wicked sis let is all up and merciful brother motherfucking take out his motherfucking morial for some motherfucking real motherfucking wicked eats. I all up and motherfucking needs a motherfucking break. Culling motherfuckers are motherfucking working this wicked motherfucking appetite.”   
  
Redglare looked at the Highblood only to sigh well maybe she should let him be a little bit of a morial to her. It’s been a long time since he’s done anything like this. Redglare gave in a bit to quick; “Alright sounds good just let me take Y/n to-”   
  
The Highblood waved his hand meaning not to bother as he got up. You looked up at him amazed as he spoke; “Come on tiny motherfucker all up and motherfucking follow.”   
  
You nodded being right at his side watching him in wonder as you wanted to see where he was going. As the Highblood opened his doors however you questioned; “Highblood why are your walls leaking blue?”   
  
The Highblood just laughed. “Because those are motherfucking wicked walls of pain motherfucker.”   
  
You only hummed as Redglare moved to catch up with the both of you. She sighed lightly what was she going to do with the both of you. It was a rather interesting time both getting into the Highblood’s carriage and going to get something to eat as not every food building had the room to seat the Highblood. The Highblood though never really went to look around he only really went to one place as they were the only ones that served good food there.   
  
As the three of you got out of the carriage and into the building, it all looked rather comical from the two highblood’s point of view as you were shorted then the nine sweep old waitress of the food court but more then that the table you three were seated at was way to high for you as it swamped you. You smiled though as you looked up at them just height enough that only your neck showed.   
  
The Highblood looked at you before laughing and Redglare just looked on in amusement. You giggled a little not to sure why they were laughing though it was cut short as the waitress handed out the menus to the Highblood and to Redglare. You just sat there as the two ordered as the waitress looked at you however the Highblood spoke up; “That tiny motherfucker is having the same motherfucking order as me motherfucking lowblood.”   
  
The waitress just bowed before moving to get the orders. You looked around more absorbed into what was going around you then the two highbloods. Redglare and the Highblood spoke about Mindfang’s case and what new evidence you had giving her. The Highblood just grumbled; “Motherfucker you all up and motherfucking got your wicked possession on with that motherfucking insect of a quadrant runner.”   
  
Redglare snorted; “I’m not possessed about it Highblood and it has nothing to do with that either. She has done unspeakable crimes and needs to pay the price one way or another I will find her and I will make her face the gallows noose.”   
  
The Highblood was going to say something when you spoke up; “What’s a quadrant runner?”   
  
The Highblood looked at you as Redglare sighed waving her hand as the waitress came back holding the food and drinks. You sat up as she moved around placing the plates down as she placed yours down however you looked at what the Highblood ordered you and it wasn’t what you imagined.   
  
It was a purple looking snort-beast but it was tiny and about the length of a ruler and the width of a deck of cards. It was stuffed as it had herbs and spices in it but it had some strange looking things that reminded you of eyes kind of. You looked up at Redglare and the Highblood with a confused face. “What is it?”   
  
Redglare laughed a little which came out as a cackle. “It’s dinner.”   
  
You gave her a flat glare with a wrinkled face. “Don’t make me interrogate you and the Highblood!”   
  
The Highblood laughed as he placed his elbow on the table. “And how would you all up and motherfucking interrogate me motherfucker? I have all up and motherfucking done nothing wrong.”   
  
You snorted as Redglare seemed amused a little that you were understood some of her job. You crossed your arms snobbish like as you turned your head with your eyes closed resenting them. “You are within holding important information which means you have something to hide which means you have committed a crime and you need to be questioned. If you are guilt of a crime than you will be brought forth in the courts to have sentencing or enslaving. You, Highblood are being an accomplice for Redglare which means you are just as guilty.”   
  
Redglare hummed as she question a little a bit proud of you. “And how would you question us?”   
  
You looked at her before you changed your face into a thoughtful one. “Hmm I would find some sort of blackmail to threaten or I would have to bluff my way. Depending on the situation and how much time there is to look into things.”   
  
Redglare hummed lightly as the Highblood laughed. Redglare gave you a soft knock on the head with her cane causing you to frown and rub the spot a little. “You would have unjustly had us imprisoned and you have to do an investigation before you leap into questioning. As well blackmail is just as serious of a crime it is-”   
  
The Highblood sighed a little as he spoke up; “Motherfuckers all up and motherfucking enjoy the motherfucking meal. You can all up and motherfucking get her motherfucking school-fed later.”   
  
You pouted at the Highblood a little as Redglare just smirked. You sighed a little before you looked at the Highblood to see how he was eating the meal as he had ordered the same thing. How the Highblood was eating it was by ripping into it with his hands.   
  
You tried but you couldn’t rip it like he was but you pulled and pulled at it even tried to knife it though to little result. You wrinkled your nose before you looked to see the Highblood reach over with his hands ripping it in pieces for you as he spoke; “You motherfucker are the weakest motherfucker I have ever motherfucking seen. I motherfucking think the messiah all up and motherfucking are playing you.”   
  
You scoffed your face at him as you spoke. “I’m not weak! Your just a...a..mmm...” You were thinking of the word the Jades’ called the bluebloods. “You’re just a Brute! A dumb brute-beast!”   
  
You wanted to make him angry but all you did was make him laugh. The Highblood spoke up again in laughter “Motherfucker your all up and motherfucking a joke.”  
  
You stuck your tongue out at him causing him to laugh more as you spoke; “Then go look in a mirror for a joke.”   
  
Redglare looked at the Highblood who seemed uncharacteristically gentle with you. Redglare’s eyes soften a little at the sight as he ripped the tusk-beast for you as you were struggling at best. Redglare hummed a little as she closed her eyes to stop staring at the scene before it brought up very confusing feelings for her in regards to the Highblood.   
  
She and her morial have been rubbing borderline red for sweeps now more the Highblood then her but she would never go past palemates because she needed one as did he. Redglare sighed lightly till she turned her focus from her thoughts to the troll in question. “Wicked mama what’s all up and motherfucking got you spilling your motherfucking wicked sighs during motherfucking last meal?”   
  
Redglare just shook her head lightly; “Justice is a fickle quadrant lover Highblood you should know that my righteous morial.”   
  
The Highblood nodded as he placed a piece of meat into his mouth. “I all up and motherfucking guess you motherfucking just all up and motherfucking think to much. You all up and just go with your first thoughts motherfucker save you all up the motherfucking trouble.”   
  
Redglare scoffed lightly as she nibbled on a little of her roasted quaking-beast. “Yes clearly you follow that don’t you but never mind our around the clock work of justice; how have you been my righteous morial?”   
  
The Highblood hummed; “All up and motherfucking stressing bitch tits. The motherfucking Empress all up and wants this motherfucker to hold the motherfucking high party this motherfucking sweep. You are going to be motherfucking there if you motherfucking want to or not.”   
  
Redglare snorted; “ I know and please you love those parties you get to flounder your skill. But what else is wrong?”   
  
The Highblood just snorted as he continued; “Those motherfucking heretics are all up and motherfucking hard motherfuckers to pin down. It’s been motherfucking sweeps since I motherfucking had so much motherfucking fun but I’m getting tired of all up and motherfucking culling motherfucking incompetent motherfuckers.”   
  
You looked at Redglare from you gnawing on the meat a little as she seemed to go just the tiny bit tense as it was only from her gripping her fork tighter. She moved it down to look like she was going to eat something as she spoke. “I see... Well maybe it’s just Gog’s-”   
  
The Highblood rolled his eyes at her he looked at you. “It all up and isn't motherfucking your motherfucking false motherfucking higher powers motherfucking work. The great Messiahs all up and motherfucking like to motherfucking have us all up and motherfucking play too. It all up and motherfucking keeps us motherfucking primed. It’s all up my motherfucking trial of the motherfucking faithful.”   
  
Redglare clenched her jaw a little before she changed her words. “Yes well if I find anything on my hunt for Mindfang I will let you know.”   
  
The Highblood just snorted as he watched you trying the stuffing only to sour your face in a ewe like motion so he didn’t see Redglare’s face change slightly at his words; “Of course you would motherfucker you’re my most and only trusted motherfucker.”  
  
Redglare turned her sights to you to help her forget the conversation. You seemed to had made the Highblood laughed as you were seeming to be eating the soft bones unknowingly. Redglare sighed shaking her head as she spoke with half amusement. “Y/n your eating *bone not flesh.”   
  
You blinked a little before smiling; “Oh... Haha.”   
  
For the rest of the meal it seemed to went by rather quickly and less tense then it was earlier. You seemed to wonder why Redglare was so tense about ‘the Heretics’ which made you wonder if those were the same heretics she was trying to find or if they were different ones. You having been with Redglare for months at this point knew she was looking for some sort of people that they called heretics. They were trying to stop a war or something you weren't to sure what it was about but you didn't want to ask. Though you thought as maybe you should know about it and if they were the same ones but how to question her about it? You pondered about it even as the Highblood took you both back to the Court building.  
  
Redglare had went to her office got some stuff and reports ready before you followed her around as she got information and more work to go through. As you followed Redglare back to her office, you had a burning question which you wanted to ask for the whole night. As you both shuffled into the hallway close to her office door you thought it was a good time to blurt out your question to Redglare. “Redglare why do you get all tense when the Highblood talks about those heretic’s of his? Is that the same people you’re trying to find?”   
  
Redglare froze mid-step before she turned to look at you. You blinked staring at her as she looked around seeing if anyone was near you both before she grabbed your wrist tugging you along to her office. You followed her as you questioned her and trying to pull at your wrist as she was hurting you. Redglare opened her office door and pushed you inside it before closing the door. You rubbed your wrist lightly and looked up at her confused as she snapped at you. “Don’t you ever ask me a question like that in public ever again! You could have got us unjustly imprisoned!”   
  
You blinked before you gave a sad frown because you made her mad. “I’m sorry Redglare I didn’t know... I promise I’ll be careful asking questions, I promise.”   
  
Redglare bit her lip a little being careful not to bite through the skin. “Alright as long as you know that you can't go questioning people like that. We don’t need warrants out for us for crimes against the empire.”   
  
You just nodded a little before you question; “But Redglare are they the same people?”   
  
Redglare just looked at you before clenching her jaw as a headache started to pound inside her head. She was stressed out and the Highblood wasn’t here to pap her slightly. Redglare snapped at you a little not meaning too. “Yes Y/n they are the same people. So be careful when the Highblood is interrogating you because you could get me and you culled.”   
  
You frown a little seeing how stressed out she was. Why were these people worth stressing out over and why did something feel like it was stirred up inside you as you looked at her stressed form? Was it Redglare? Were you concerned about Redglare or these Heretics? You figured it was your concern over Redglare as you never met these heretics.   
  
You glanced at her feeling horrible for asking her anything now. She looked like she needed someone to rub her back and let her know that everything was going to be okay. What she needed was a morial, a real morial one that would take care of her needs. You had no doubt the Highblood didn’t see to her like she did him.   
  
You watched as Redglare started to bite on her fingers a little thinking and stressing. For all that Redglare had done for you so far you wanted to repay her. She had been nothing but kind to you and guided you along. If that meant you were a one side morial relationship than so be it. If guided by some unnatural force you moved your hand up to her face.   
  
Redglare bit her finger as she thought about the worse case scenario involving the group and her. She could be hung or worse it was treason to even think of anything close to what the Signless preached. What would the Highblood do if he ever found out he would- Redglare’s think-pan stopped the thoughts as she felt your warmed hand on her cheek before it moved down to her neck.   
  
Redglare looked at you a bit wild like as you started to coo at her while your hand patted her cheek and massaged the back of her neck. You sounded so young as you spoke; “Don’t be afraid Redglare, you’re over thinking the information again. Come on let’s go sit down and forget about what I asked.”   
  
Redglare tried to force you away it was wrong to be papped by a wiggler but her brain fuzzed. Was it really that wrong? She wasn’t forcing you into it and it generally did seem like you wanted to help her. “Redglare relax please... You’re going to give yourself burn out if you keep at it like this. I just want to help, let me help you.”   
  
Redglare looked at you a little e/c eyes were frowned with worry and concerned for her well being. Redglare gave a long sigh of relief as she felt your hand on her shoulder massaging the tense muscles. Redglare closed her eyes before submitting to your hands.  
  
You watched till Redglare became totally relaxed and submissive before you moved her gently. You led your friend to her office’s side room where your pile was. You had to coach her to lay down on the pile with you as part of her still seemed to resist you. But with a little bit of a rub of the base of her horn she melted not only into the pile but you as well.   
  
You sat in your newly made pile of cloaks and furs with Redglare’s head on her lap as she laid on it and you. You were trying to be as careful as you could as you stroked her hair. Following a odd pattern as if she had long hair as that felt so right to you. You wondered if Redglare ever had long hair before maybe that’s why you did that. You were with Redglare before weren't you? You had to know her some how before you lost your memories? You hummed regardless Redglare didn’t seem to mind as she laid there kind of under your surprisingly paling reflect you had with her. Redglare though was in a semi state of awareness, it was rather weird how you calmed her down.   
  
It was as if you knew that her weak spot was on her neck. She had at this point hadn’t been patted in sweeps as she was the one doing the patting with the Highblood. It wasn’t the best morialship but they were all they had after her original morial had been murdered.   
  
But was she even in a morialship anymore with the Highblood? He was trying to flip quadrants on her from pink to red. He was very sweet towards a mutant like you when he could have culled you more then once by now for half the shit you’ve done. Maybe she should let him court her into the quadrant which would free up her pale one... maybe for you. She had ease dropped on more then on conversation that her Jade's had with each other. She knew you were pale for her for whatever reason not that she minded but did she feel pale feelings for you? What was it about you that had her drawn to you in a pale way? Was it the fact your were close to the Signless, like her old morial, or because you seemed to generally care about her without knowing her. Redglare didn’t really get to muddle over it as she started to purr as you twisted just the base of her horns while your other hand pressed against the back of her ears. “Shoosh...”   
  
Redglare moved her head a bit in a start to expose her throat to you but she wasn’t going to get the chance to get that far as you faltered in your papping as you looked up at the door stopping your hand as one of the Jade servants busted into the room. Redglare snapped up like she wasn’t being papped senseless a moment before. “ My lady-!”   
  
Redglare sat up as she questioned; “What’s wrong Vilki?”   
  
The elder Jade flustered spoke feeling back for interrupting; “One of the heretic’s have been captured and have been taken to Master Grand Highblood’s hive. He’s asked for your assistance right away! What are we suppose to do my lady?”   
  
Redglare felt her eyes go wide as you look between her and the Jade confused. Dread sink into Redglare's stomach like a led balloon. One of the heretic’s had been caught and it was her Highblood who had it. What was she going to do and what did that mean for her paling feelings for you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eating the soft bones: this is something I do to spare ribs that I get at home here in Canada. I don't notice many times that I'm eating the bone till my mother points it out. The bones are soften from whatever they point on them so it's just to me a little chewy :3 weird I know.


	55. Our Journey: Redglare Route: Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally it is done my darling Redglare chapter three! Yay! Praise the gods and messiahs for this. I'm glad this is finally out and I am starting on the Final chapter for Redglare. Only three more chapters left in the series darlings. It's so close now! Anyways I hope the chapter is well worth the wait. So remember to fav and comment darling. Love and Kisses my wonderful darlings!

Chapter three  
  
You looked at the Jade listening to her before you turned your sights on Redglare who started to tremble. You frowned greatly before you turned sighs onto Vilki. Vilki looked at you before flinching a little as you flashed her your blunt fangs and moved flexing the razor sharp talons on your cloak sleeve.   
  
The Jade just excused herself a little leaving the letter on the small side table before escaping through the door to leave you and Redglare alone again. You snorted a little before you turned your attention back to Redglare as you move to in front of her and grabbed her hands placing them into yours.   
  
You stared up into her eyes before oddly pressing your forehead against hers. This seemed to shake Redglare out of the panic state she was in as she moved her face away from yours. You frowned a little before just laying your head onto her hands. You spoke as gently and tenderly as you could. “Please don’t worry Redglare it’s going to be okay. Let’s look over the evidence together maybe we can make a plan.”   
  
Redglare takes a deep inhale before exhaling to calm herself down. Redglare closed her eyes for a moment before moving her hands to cup your face lightly. Redglare spoke in what seemed like she was unsure. “Right that’s a good first step Y/n. G-go get me the letter.”   
  
You brushed the tips of your fingers against her hand before moving up from them to the table where the Jade mother left the letter. You grabbed the letter before handing it to Redglare. She accepted the letter with little trouble and opened it to have a read as she did so you moved to sit on your knees in front of her.   
  
You watched as her teal eyes moved line after line before she sighed closing her eyes. Redglare moved her glasses up before pinching the bridge of her nose. You frowned a little in worry for her; “What did the Highblood say Redglare?” When Redglare didn’t answer which made you bit at your lip. “Isn’t it bad?”   
  
Redglare this time answered you as she slowly shook her head. “Not as bad as I thought it was but this is pressing. The only saving grace we have Y/n is that he wants to cull the troll during the party. But he needs me to go and interrogate the troll to be sure it is one of the heretics.”   
  
You nodded a little understanding but asked in wonder. “Will he cull the troll if it’s not one of the heretics?”  
  
Redglare paused a little before she looked down. She didn’t really want to tell you that he would because for whatever reason you thought he was the good guy in all this mess. Not that she could blame you as you had seen your fair share of trolls during interrogations and arrests.  
  
Redglare answered carefully as she did so. “Possibly Y/n but we’re going to have to do a lot of investigating to make sure this troll isn’t so that the Highblood doesn’t cull a innocent right?” You nodded a little before she got up. Redglare exhaled slowly right before she spoke. “Come Y/n we have things to get and let the Superior know.”   
  
You nodded a little just as Redglare set you off with paper work, as well as the Jade’s who had the second sheet of page with the Highblood’s formal demand for Redglare. What you thought was going to be a quick release was anything but. Redglare had to not only defend herself and the Highblood but had to answer to some sort of big black monster.   
  
You hid behind the Jade mothers who also coward a little as the monster’s was way taller even the Highblood and he had the same happy killing finger. Somehow though you and the Jade’s had gotten him to give the all clear maybe it is partly because he didn’t want to deal with it any longer or because the Jade’s could talk themselves out of a paper bag. But whatever it was you and Redglare were in a carriage going to the Highblood’s hive.   
  
You could see that Redglare wasn’t to happy having to see the Highblood twice in one night cycle but a job was a job. You hummed a little after having been with Redglare for months you knew her and the Highblood were rubbing red; as the Jade’s called it and you had the evidence to back that up too. As the Highblood would grill you at times about Redglare’s reactions to the stuff he had sent her.   
  
The Highblood had you as his secret agent as you were suppose to tell him everything that was going on but you were a double agent as you did the same thing for Redglare. You got confused at times if the two liked each other so much than why didn’t they just go into a red quadrant. You sighed loudly as you crossed your arms this caused Redglare to look at you from a paper she was holding. “Why are you sighing Y/n?”   
  
You looked up at her before shaking your head. “Sorry Redglare, I was thinking of one of your cases...”   
  
Redglare just hummed a little as you uncrossed your arms and looked down at your feet. Redglare glanced at you know before she shifted lightly. “Y/n...?”   
  
You glanced a little up at her. “Yes Redglare?”   
  
Redglare seemed to pause for a moment before she spoke. “I have a job for you when we get to the Highblood’s hive.” You tilted your head a little as she continued. “It’s a simple job but it’s very important. I will need you to distract the Highblood for me at times; and I will need you to get information from him about what he wants with this troll okay?”   
  
You nodded; “Okay I promise I’ll do a good job!”   
  
Redglare smiled a little; “Just... Be careful alright? I don’t need you getting in trouble with him even more so when you two link think-pans.”   
  
You nodded at her before it was your turn to question her. “How long are we going to be there?”   
  
Redglare paused for a moment. “However long we are needed Y/n. The party isn’t for another month and a half but if we stay there till then depends on who this troll is.”   
You nodded a little as Redglare questioned; “Anything else partner?”   
  
You looked down a little; “Wh-what if it is one of your heretic’s Redglare?”   
  
Redglare tighten her jaw lightly; “We’ll decided what to do when we come to that bridge.”   
  
You just nodded a little before taking a more off topic and scandalous question. “Do you want me to finish papping you now?”   
  
Redglare turned a bright teal color as her mood changed with a flick of a hat. “Y/n!”   
  
You laughed at her before she hit on you the head with her cane. You nursed the wound lightly as she huffed grabbing some papers to now ignore you. You glanced a little at her in both pain and somewhat wonder. Redglare’s once tense shoulders had relaxed and brows weren’t as frowned.   
  
You were glad you could make her feel better no matter how much pain it caused you. You must had something for punishment though because she whacked you in the head two more times before you both got to the Highblood’s hive but to be fair you were asking about her red feelings for him.   
  
As the carriage came to a complete stop Redglare got out of it in a huff having had forgotten the whole reason for coming here. You were nursing a rather big lump on your head as you walked out. Redglare looked at you over her shoulder with an unimpressed look; “As punishment for your scandalous and weak evidence you are going to be putting our stuff in our room. I want you in the throne room after your done to help me with interrogating the troll do I make myself clear Y/n?”   
  
You grumbled a little but nodded which caused Redglare to walk away from you and into the hive. You sigh softly as you wrinkle your nose starting to grab and pull at the bags you and Redglare came with as the carriage driver wanted to leave. You had just slide off the final piece of the luggage when he went leaving you with five heavy bags to carry on your own.   
  
You sighed a little before you jolted in a bit of surprise when you heard Darkleer speak up. “Mutant where did Lady Redglare go?”   
  
You turned your head to look at the buffy blueblood you knew a bit to well before rubbing the back of your head. “She went to the throne room already Darkleer... She ah... Wanted me to move the luggage to our room.”   
  
Darkleer you learned could see right through you and was in different to you to best. You really think he more or less found it interesting the Highblood hasn’t culled you yet most likely as he has put you in very dangerous situations before. Darkleer narrowed his eyes lightly; “You mean mutant you were teasing the Lady again and she is punishing you.”   
  
You gave a weak smile; “It’s a weak sentencing...”   
  
Darkleer only sighed as he moved grabbing three of the five bags. “Come long mutant I’m sure master Highblood would want to see you sometime this sweep. He is not a patent troll at best...”   
  
You nodded a little as you pulled up the other two heavy bags to follow him. “That’s putting it lightly.”   
  
You almost thought you saw Darkleer’s lip twitch in a smirk but you knew that couldn’t be possible. You trotted very slow behind Darkleer not really needing him to take you to Redglare’s room as you knew where it was.   
  
You got so far into the hive before you stopped as you heard what sounded like someone struggling. You looked around to see a younger looking Jade holding some boxes taller then she was. You instinctively placed the luggage down and moved to help her out. You called out to her to have her pause. “Jade mother wait a moment, I’ll help you.”   
  
You could hear the sigh of relief as she paused. You reached up on your tippy toes to grab the dirty boxes that blocked her vision. The young Jade just smiled at you as she had seen you many times before as they did bathe you and keep you entertained when Redglare and the Highblood went out on there own. “Y/n child your back, how nice it is to see you. Thank you for the assistance.”   
  
You just followed along behind her without any cause for concern. You followed her out of the hive and into the water house storage where you helped her put the herbs and spices away. You crawled out from under the basement with a huff. “I finished putting them all away Jade mother! I even took the chance to put change the Fikpou plant with the Xiklu herbs to make it easier.”  
  
The young Jade just smiled at you thanking you as you brushed the dirt off your cloak. Unfortunately no amount of brushing your cloak off was going to get the dirt off and she knew it. “No problem Jade mother and I have to be going now.”   
  
You went to move away when you looked back and up the Jade as she tugged at the sleeve of your cloak. “Come take it off dear and I’ll wash it for you as it seems you have gotten it dirty on my account. Think of it as payment for helping me.”   
  
You made a little bit of a face before letting her have your dragon cloak as you had no fear what so ever about the blueblood's doing anything to you and the fact you did still have your collar on solidified the reasoning. Redglare told you to be careful because you didn’t fear anything but you thought she was being silly about it because why would someone go around being tense and nervous about things.   
  
You just nodded a little as you took off your cloak and handed it to her with a smile. Underneath the cloak you wore just a plain shirt tan and fade tan pants. “Okay thank you Jade mother!”   
  
The Jade just nodded before she ushered you along to go back to what you were doing before you helped her. You waved before skipping away from her and going back to the hallway.   
  
Unfortunately you and the Jade didn’t know how similar your clothes were to those that were slaves. You had just turned into the hallway where the luggage was suppose to be only to find it missing. You hurried to the area before scouting around panicked for a moment before pausing and chuckling it off.   
  
It wasn’t like the hive didn’t know that Redglare was here. Maybe one of the other Jade’s, Darkleer, or one of the other blueblood's had taken it to the room. You would just have to go see though just to be sure. You moved with quicken steps to the stairs but you never did make it that far as the moment you could see them you were grabbed by both arms.  
  
You yelped startled and looked back to see two mean looking blueblood's staring at you. One of them spat at you as he shouted, “Where do you think your going slave!”   
  
You cringed as you felt his spit hit your face once and a while. You spoke with a bit of a disgusted tone; “Going to see Darkleer-”   
  
The other one pushed you forward as he snarled and the other who spat whacked you in the face. You recoiled a little looking up at them in surprise and submission. The other who pushed you snapped at you; “Lying sniveling mutant vermin. Don’t you say the Knight-Generals name! We should beat you to a inch of your miserable life.”   
  
He moves to do just that before the other crackled. “No I got a better idea, come on.”   
  
You try to struggle as the two blueblood's dragged you away but there was little you could do without feeling the sting of there attacks. You were pushed and jostled around through the hallways and down darken stairs.   
  
You were nervous and horrified as they pulled you through the dungeon cells. Redglare and the Jade’s told you how dangerous the cells were and what were in them. You protested as much as you could but to little fruit.   
  
As the blueblood threw you into one of the cells you moved to get out which was when they slammed the door into your face then locked it. You grabbed onto the bars pressing your face against it as you shouted at the blueblood's to not leave you in the dungeon alone.   
  
You started at cry and shout as you curled up into a ball in the corner closes to the doors. You were so stressed about the situation you reverted back to your child like nicknames for the three trolls. “Redgear! Fluffy! Deer!”   
  
You weren’t scared of being in the dungeon but you were upset you’d never see Redglare ever again and that the bad trolls would cull you after all that’s why and where bad trolls go. You could only hope that no one was in the cell with you and that Redglare or one of the others would figure out you were missing; hopefully sooner then later.  
  
Meanwhile Darkleer had placed what luggage you had left in the room and shut the door locking it. He knew he wasn’t suppose to be mad at you as you would have been helping a Jade but it frustrated him so.   
  
You couldn’t do a task as simple as taking luggage to a room without being distracted. Which he paused in wondered as he questioned how good you were on missions. Darkleer moved from the door with a sigh as he should go round you up and take you to the throne room for the Highblood to deal with or should he say manipulate.   
  
Darkleer had seen it from the moment Redglare had brought you here all those months ago. The Highblood was planning something and he couldn’t figure out what. It made him as nervous as a scatter beast and sweat like a hoof beast because when the Highblood was planning something it was never a good sign for anyone.   
  
All Darkleer knew was it had to do with Redglare and he was using you to do it. Darkleer shook his head lightly to get the thoughts out of his head as he had no leisure to think about those things. He had a job to do regardless of what the master was doing.   
  
As Darkleer walked down the stairs his eyes widen just for a second as he seen a Jade coming up the stairs holding your newly washed cloak. The young Jade smiled at him bowing; “Good midnight Knight-General Darkleer; is Y/n in Mistress Redglare’s room or is she with the Mistress and the Master?”   
  
Darkleer shook his head a little; “She is not with either or in the room young Jade mother...”   
  
The Jade paused before blinking; “Oh....oh no...”   
  
Darkleer rubbed his eyes under his goggles in a stressful manner. He wasn’t giving enough to deal with stuff like this. Darkleer cursed rather colorfully in the Jade’s presents not that she minded or didn’t sympathize with him.   
  
All the Jade’s liked Darkleer as he kept the blueblood’s and what he could the Highblood away from them. “M-maybe she’s in the throne room Darkleer I’m sure-”   
  
Darkleer just shook his head as he moved taking the cloak from her arm. “It’s alright Cilmye just go back to your post I will deal with this. I’m sure she’s in the one of the dungeons. I will go inform the Master and Lady Redglare about this.”   
  
Cilmye just hesitated before she nodded doing what she was told. Darkleer changed his direction to go to the throne room hoping that the audience with Redglare had put the Highblood in a good mood for his sake.   
  
Meanwhile Redglare was standing in front of the Highblood as they just had finished discussing about the troll the Highblood had. He needed Redglare to use her skills to make sure the troll was part of the heretic group before he culled it just to use it as an dig at the rebellion. Redglare just sighed as she changed the subject of their conversation. “Okay Kurloz I’ll do just that but what is this about the party? What do you need from me?”   
  
The Highblood just smiled as he ushered her closer to him. Redglare gave a weak smile as she stepped up the stairs to him and didn’t even make a sound as he pulled her into his lap. He spoke in a hushed manner; “I all up and motherfucking need my motherfucking wicked bitch tits with me motherfucker. It’s all up and motherfucking going to motherfucking be a motherfucking pissing motherfucking match and I would motherfucking like to motherfucking flounder motherfucking tiny mutant all up in everyone’s motherfucking face. Besides motherfucker it’ll motherfucking give us some motherfucking time all up and motherfucking be alone.”   
  
Redglare gave the Highblood a bit of a sly smile as he was throwing red hearts at her as he was horrible at being on the down low about it. Redglare petted his upper arm in a borderline pink red kind of way. “If we have spare time Highblood I’m sure there will be many distracts during the course of the planning but I’m sure I wouldn’t mind coming to your office alone when you need help. As long as the evidence is right.”   
  
The Highblood gave a rather evil looking smile as his larger hand pulled her in closer to him. Redglare stared at the Highblood causing teal eyes to stare into tinted purple ones. Redglare’s finger gently stroked the Highblood’s bicep as his face moved a little closer to hers.   
  
Just before they’re faces could meet the throne room door opened causing Redglare to shove herself off of his lap and straighten up acting like nothing had happened if it wasn’t for the light teal blush on her face. The Highblood gave a bit of a snared look as Darkleer came through the doors with a bow and an apology. “I’m sorry to bother you M’lord but we have a problem-”   
  
Redglare had to whack the Highblood’s hand as he mumbled it better be the Empress attacking the hive. Darkleer ignored what the Highblood said. “I believe Y/n has been taken by one of the blueblood's here and put either to work or as been imprisoned by accident.”   
  
Redglare was worried for a moment before she started to laugh unlike the Highblood who scowled. Redglare coughed a little as a way to cover herself. “Excuse me...” She turned to look at the Highblood who rolled his eyes. “I believe I know where Y/n is Kurloz. I’ll see you a bit later with what I find about that troll.”   
  
The Highblood just huffed at her a little; “All up and motherfucking tell that motherfucking mutant of yours I all up and motherfucking want to motherfucking have a motherfucking word with her motherfucking later about this motherfucker.”   
  
Redglare just nodded as she turned to walk to Darkleer who she told to follow her. She knew where you were because it was just your luck to be somewhere she had to be.   
  
You had been sniffling and huffing for a while now as no matter how much you yelled no one came not even one of the Highblood’s Jade’s. Effectively you were in your own little world so you never heard someone stir up in the same cell as you or their foot steps. It wasn’t till you felt a cooler hand on your shoulder that you clued into the world around you.   
  
You reacted before looking though as you went to run away you forgot you were in a corner and ran head first into the bars causing you to tumble back onto the same troll you were suppose to be running from.   
  
The sound from how hard you hit the bars raddled the small space as even some of the other trolls in the cells around you winced at the sound. The troll with you however had caught you so you didn’t land head first onto the ground making whatever possible injury worse.   
  
You whimpered lightly before the troll gave a soft hushing sound. You flinched a little this time though unable to get away causing the troll to speak up. “Please don’t be afraid I wouldn’t hurt mew.”   
  
You looked up this time at the troll to see it was an olive blood. You stammered as you spoke; “Y-you’re not a bad troll, are you?”   
  
The troll seemed to go rock still before you tilted your head at her. “Y-Y/n?”  
  
You questioned her as her eyes seemed to glaze over with wetness. “How do you know my name? Do I know you?”   
  
You felt yourself get shifted from the being held up to being wrapped up into a nearly bone crushing hug. The troll started to weep as she gripped you closer to her. You were rather confused as she kept whispering your name over and over again with a ‘you’re alive’ mixed in.   
  
You returned the hug from the troll as you rubbed her back more being compassionate then anything. You fall back on a bit of your training that Redglare gave you about dealing with upset trolls. You pressed the side of your head against this trolls head as you smiled a little. “Hey it’s okay don’t cry. Everything’s alright...”   
  
It took a while for the troll to calm down but you had a feeling she was most likely in the same situation you were. Maybe she was a servant in the hive and that’s why she knew your name it made sense; as it would be the reason why you felt like she was familiar and why you weren’t afraid of her either. The troll sniffled a little as she wiped her eyes trying to clear what tears she could.   
  
Disciple couldn’t believe it, she couldn’t believe that you were in this hell hole the whole time and you were alive. She thought you were dead like the others did. It tore her to bits when they never found you, she had searched and searched for you even went as far as contacting slavers to see if you were sold into slavery.   
  
Disciple couldn’t explain the relief that she was feeling. Her beloved would be so happy that she found you as would the others. The unit could feel whole again and even heal a little. Disciple had dismissed your question on who she was because she knew you couldn’t see very well in the dark.   
  
Disciple chuckled a little as she moved her hand to wipe what tears that were left in her eyes as she pulled away from you a little. “Y/n it’s me, it’s Disciple.”   
  
Disciple suddenly felt the dreaded feeling of ice in her belly as you gave her a tilted confused look. “I don’t know you...”   
  
Disciple’s lips twitched as she gave a forced breath she couldn’t mistake you with someone else as no one looked like you. “Y/n it’s me! Mew know me, mew got separated from me and the others when the blueblood's attack the village-”   
  
You interjected her explanation. “Oh... That’s why I don’t know you. I got no memories of anyone or anything before Redglare and the others.”   
  
Disciple looked at you in some form of fear. “W-what do mew mean no memories?”   
  
You were about to explain it to her when someone shouted; “Bark!”   
  
You perked right up with a smile causing this troll called Disciple to look at you with heartbreak. You moved from her grasp to the bars as the excitement got the better of you. “Redgear! Redgear!”   
  
You smiled despite yourself as you heard the hurried footsteps on the dungeon stone floor and the light from a torch. It was only moment before you seen Redglare with an relieved look on her face. She laughed when she came to a stop in from the cell door as Darkleer was fishing out the keys to let you out. “I see you’re already horns deep into the case Y/n.”   
  
You moved as Darkleer opened the door for you. You moved from the cell right into Redglare’s arms hugging her tightly. Redglare sighed in relief as she hugged you back as you couldn’t say she wasn’t worried about you. Redglare stroked your hair a little bit before she broke away from you. You got one hair ruffled from her before Darkleer excused himself to inform the Highblood that they’d found you.   
  
You and Redglare ignored Disciple who had been watching this whole time. She was devastated to say the least as you were smiling and so happy to see this higherblood. Redglare had giving you some sort of cloak to put on which you were happy to see before she had turned her sights on her.   
  
Disciple backed up a little readying for a fight when Redglare just gave her a reassuring smile instead. “It is a pleasure to finally met you, the Disciple, my name is Redglare Neophyte. I would have gotten in contact with the Signless followers sooner but I couldn’t find any way to do so.”   
  
Disciple opened her mouth before closing it. The trolls here had to had slipped something into her food as she had to be hallucinating. That had to be the answer as no higherblood other then a blue as ever contacted them to help them or another lowblood before.   
  
Redglare could see the surprise on the Disciple’s face and she couldn’t blame her really; she probably thought she was about to die. Disciple fumbled out a few words; “T-these is real isn’t it? Mewr not pulling my paws?”   
  
Redglare shook her head; “No this is-” Redglare turned her attention to behind her for a moment as you called for a bit of help. “Y/n you have it on inside out remember skull on the inside.” Redglare turned her attention back to Disciple finishing what she was saying. “Excuse me, she’s a bit of a handful at times. What I was saying was this is real.”   
  
Disciple sighed a little she didn’t know what she deserved to find such luck but she wasn’t going to look a hoof-beast in the mouth. Disciple questioned Redglare a little and got truthful answers and vise versa.   
  
However Disciple finally to inquire about you as by this point you were in this silent stupor sitting beside them both. “H-how do mew know meowr Y/n? What has happened to my meowrial?”   
  
Redglare opened her mouth and sighed lightly as she looked at you. “Do you remember the raid that happened in that village a long months back?” Disciple nodded as she looked at Redglare. “I had found her there; it was by luck that I did because a couple moment’s longer and she wouldn’t be standing here.”   
  
Disciple felt pain in her heart; “Why?”   
  
Redglare’s ears drooped as they pulled to her head. “She was being beaten to near death by blueblood's. That wasn’t all the damage but the one was about to slit her throat after hitting her hard on the back of the head and then when I intervened she was left to die. I figured she belonged to your group do to her... Mutation... So I saved her to bring her back as a sign of good will. Even with my Jade’s work she suffered... Very serious injuries that we were unaware of at that time.”   
  
Disciple looked at you she didn’t need to know what Redglare said as it was plain when you didn’t know who she was. “She suffers from a very serious and advance case of empty think-pan. When she first woke up she couldn’t talk, move right, or of course remember anything. But she’s come a long way thanks to Kurloz and our lessons right Y/n?!”   
  
Redglare directed the last bits of the conversion at you which you just blinked giving her a wide smile. “Yup! I like our lessons even when the lessons are with Fluffy!”   
  
Disciple smiled weakly; “I-I see well thank you for looking out for her. I... We thought she had been culled maybe when I get out we can take her off your hands.”   
  
Redglare felt a ping of pain this was what she wanted right? She was suppose to return you to the Signless and his followers. Redglare didn’t said anything but she sighed; “Yes well we’ll talk about that more later I have the unfortunately pleasure of making sure you do escape. How or when I don’t know at the moment but I’m afraid you’ll have to sit tight till I figure that out. I will be required by trollian law to interrogate you daily but worry not it will be nothing more then questions.”   
  
Disciple just hummed a little wary for the higherblood. “Redglare may I ask mew something important.”   
  
Redglare only nodded as Disciple took that as a yes. “Why would a higherblood like mewrself do something like this?”   
  
Redglare smiled a little at Disciple as the other knew how honest her answer was. “The Signless isn’t the first troll to try this the Disciple... I knew someone a long time ago who died for the same believes. I couldn’t help her then but I will help this in her stead. I to believe in equally for all as that is a job of a teal now isn’t it.”   
  
Disciple just smiled at her in a little of thanks for the answer. Redglare just nodded as she straighten up which you followed her naturally. Redglare just bowed; “I will see you tomorrow oliveblood; I have a highblood to talk too and I will make sure the chefs bring you some more favorable food tonight. Say goodbye Y/n...”   
  
You waved at the troll as Redglare told you too which the troll waved back in a sad manner. As Redglare closed the cell door and locked it you both walked away. When you were far enough away you grabbed onto Redglare’s hand as more of a reassurance thing for her and not you. “Redglare are we going back to the room?”   
  
Redglare shook her head slightly; “No we’re going to the throne room to see the Highblood. I don’t have to tell you to not mention to the Highblood about what you seen or heard alright. Can my partner in crime do that for me?”   
  
You nodded; “Yup! And I’ll make sure he doesn’t see it in my head either!”   
  
Redglare smiled giving a cackle as she ruffled your hair from under the hood. “Good I’m glad you got my back.”   
  
You just smiled as gave her the parting answer. “Always!”   
  
Redglare’s smiled turned almost bittersweet not that you noticed as the rest of the walk to the throne room it was silent. When you both finally got to and into the throne room is when you looked up at the Highblood to seemed to change his face from a blank neutral look to a lazy-ass smirk. “You motherfucking should have motherfucking left the tiny motherfucker all up in the motherfucking cell as motherfucking punishment wicked mama.”   
  
Redglare just shook her head lightly; “Well I could have but then I wouldn’t have gotten a chance to talk to that troll you were talking about. It seems our Y/n found her fortune in very odd luck.”   
  
The Highblood blinked a little before he started to laugh with loud honks. “Honk!  Motherfucking all up and motherfucking messiahs motherfucking are playing motherfucking tunes of motherfucking muse.”   
  
Redglare just gave a bit of a nod not really wanting to comment about that. The Highblood however wasn’t done just yet; “You up and all motherfucking figure it out motherfucker?”   
  
Redglare shook her head as you glanced between the pair. “Unfortunately I had no real time to figure it out Highblood. This is a very serious crime you are charging the troll with I want to be sure before you act.”   
  
The Highblood just snorted lightly. “If it motherfucking pleases you motherfucker but what do you motherfucking feel motherfucking gut wise?”   
  
Redglare stood a bit straight as she answered him. “I get the feeling she is innocent Highblood but like I said I need time to figure it out one way or another.”   
  
The Highblood just nodded as he beckoned Darkleer who had been standing there to in side of him. “Go motherfucking fetch the motherfucking paper work and motherfucking case file for motherfucking wicked mama here motherfucking slave.”   
  
Darkleer nodded a little before he saluted the Highblood before marching away with a half neutral look. Redglare looked at the Highblood who smiled; “You all up and better motherfucking get on it bitch tits. This motherfucking brother wants it all up and motherfucking done before the motherfucking party.”   
  
Redglare wrinkled her nose slightly as she ushered you in to her side. “Of course my lord, come Y/n I need your help to sort through the papers.”   
  
You nodded a little as you looked up at the Highblood again who just gave a very odd wink to you. You gave a bit of a half smile at him it meant he’d discuss this more later. You sighed when you and Redglare walked out of the throne room. All you knew was this wasn’t going to be as easy as Redglare thought.   
  
It had been two weeks since then and the Highblood was growing more restless by the time cycles. He had granted even Redglare four extra days tops to figure it out but now she was just playing him and stalling for time. He wasn’t as stupid as she thought he was as he had advance knowledge and messed up wisdom from age. He may be culling crazy and mad but he wasn’t mad.   
  
This of course had him question for the first time her loyalty to him. If she was part of the heretic fraction he’d have to show her a bit of black pitch love to remind her of what the lowbloods have done to them and of course no one goes behind the Highblood’s back and gets away with it.   
  
The Highblood hoped that he was just being a bit over paranoid as the messiahs did like to spread distrust with the unbeliever and that she was just having a hard time since she always did like to be equally in justice. The Highblood knew he could really confront Redglare this time around as he had sent you to the Jade’s so you were out of his claws and Redglare's since you did tend to get in the middle when they were arguing.   
  
You were good for information but he wasn’t in need for it right now. The Highblood flicked the blood off his club as the throne room door opened slightly. “Motherfucking speak of the motherfucking messiahs.”   
  
Redglare had been the one that appeared from the doors and walked to in front of him. The Highblood questioned Redglare a bit bitterly; “Wicked mama you all up and motherfucking going to tell this brother the motherfucking wicked words of motherfucking judgment?”   
  
The Highblood felt his mood sour completely as Redglare started to answer; “Highblood I haven’t made a decision yet. The troll and some information-”   
  
The Highblood looked at Redglare before snarling; “Motherfucker it’s all up and motherfucking been motherfucking to motherfucking long! What is it and how motherfucking cullable is the motherfucking troll!”   
  
Redglare looked frowned her brows; “I don’t know-”   
  
The Highblood roared as he bashed his fist against the arm of the throne; “Stop motherfucking stalling motherfucker! If the motherfucker is a motherfucking heretic then all up and motherfucking tell me. I motherfucking want to motherfucking cull it at the motherfucking party. If it all up and motherfucking isn’t I motherfucking heretic then I motherfucking want that low guttered blood motherfucking vile motherfucking waste of motherfucking space culled now!”   
  
The Highblood’s eyes were a deep dark red color which Redglare didn’t know what to do.   
Redglare tried to voice the law side; “Kurloz it’s not that simple and you know that. If the troll is innocent by-”   
  
Redglare ducked just in time as the Highblood’s club purposely missed her. “Lies! You motherfucking want to all up and motherfucking have the motherfucking heretic free to motherfucking cull more of our motherfucking castes! I all up and motherfucking protect-”   
  
Redglare went from a wide eyed face to a bitter one as she shouted; “You fucking dolt, you don’t protect anything! That’s why T/n died because you never listened to her! I hope you die with someone clubbing your brains out; not that you have any!”   
  
Redglare stormed off even with the Highblood shouting at her. “Don’t you motherfucking walk away from me!”   
  
The Highblood watched in boiling rage as Redglare did walk away from him and more then that she flipped him off as she closed the throne room doors. The Highblood was going to feel sicken pleasure when he got the chance to ring her fucking neck with his bare hands.   
  
Redglare had stormed off thinking about calling her dragon dad to blast the Highblood to the light orbs and back. Redglare ripped opened the guest bedroom door to see you looking up at her from the desk with stalks of paper around you.   
  
You smiled at her for a moment before it changed into a frown. Redglare figured that she must be giving you a rather scary looking face as you nervously spoke at her. “Redglare w-what’s wrong?”   
  
Redglare felt her eye twitch lightly as she snapped at you. “That fucking son of-”   
  
You got up as Redglare started to degrade the Highblood in front of you with the door open. That wasn’t a very smart thing to do as who knows who’s watching. You got up from your spot from behind the desk and moved to usher her into the room and closed the door.   
  
As you went to talk her down Redglare grabbed you as pulled you to the nest box. She shoved you down which you laid there with your hands up in an ‘please don’t hurt me’ position. Redglare huffed before she climbed on top of you straddling your smaller hips.   
  
You whimpered a little unsure of what in the hell was happened as Redglare never did this before. You turned deep red as Redglare leaned down slowly you thought for some reason she was about to kiss you out of more a pitch rage but instead she fisted your shirt and cloak a little as her head rested under your chin.   
  
You state perfectly still as till Redglare huffed some in a sad way. Your lips twitched a little as you slowly moved your hands and placed them on her back. You gave her back a bit of a rub as you spoke; “Let’s try this again I think there’s a problem with the witness statement. What happened Redglare?”   
  
Redglare didn’t really say anything just gave huffed hums and a odd trilling sound from under your chin. You frowned a little worried as you had never heard that before. You knew enough she was speaking in sub-vocals but you weren’t to sure about what she was saying.   
  
You just moved as Redglare's claws tug into your flesh a little accidentally. You palmed her face lightly moving her head from under your chin to look at it. You smiled a little at her as you spoke hopefully trying to make her feel better; “Redglare what’s wrong? Do I have to sick Pyro onto Mr. Fluffy-bottoms?”   
  
Redglare moved her self up a little as she looked at you. While Redglare spoke, her hands upset at the situation that had been brewing for a long time. She huffed as teal tears collected in her eyes. “It’s always the fucking heretic’s this and heretic’s that! I understand as bringers of justice we have to be equal but he doesn’t even give them a chance! He forgets that at one time that we were considered heretics too! I hate it! I hate this fighting, culling, and I hate how much I’m flushed for him!”   
  
You sighed as you leaned your head against hers and moved your hands accordingly. Your hands ran up her hair and against her sides in a pale manner. You could only feel a bit better as Redglare’s body seemed to sag into your. “I know you hate that but we can’t help who we become flush for. It’s only because you and he have been so close to each other for so long that naturally he and you would want more. And as far as the heretic thing goes Redglare maybe it’s because of that? He lost the most important thing to him at that time as did you; maybe he just doesn’t want it see repeated.”   
  
Redglare tucked herself into you as you finished by stating; “Maybe when you don’t let your temper get the best of you Redglare you can go ask for more time and tell him why. I know it wouldn’t be the real reason but you can come up with something.”   
  
Redglare only seemed to hum lightly under your skilled hands. It wasn’t long before Redglare shifted off you a little but that didn’t mean you let her get away from you by any means. You pulled yourself to her side and nuzzled your face into the crook of her arm and gave a fake sounding purr which caused her to give a weak sounding chuckle.  
  
Redglare sighed a little bit in a calming and happy manner before she rested her head against yours. You mumbled lightly against her hand; “Redglare...” Redglare hummed softly as her breath tussled your hair; she never knew how soft your hair was which distracted her even as you spoke up softly; “Why don’t we have a nap? You haven’t slept in a couple of days with whats been going on; maybe it’ll help you think some.”   
  
You looked at her a little as Redglare seemed to be thinking it over. Redglare paused as she wondered how long had it been since she napped last? T/n had napped off and on when she had been trying to bring an collected peace but she couldn’t remember ever enjoying having a nap. Though now she wasn’t so sure; maybe a little one wouldn’t hurt any it wasn’t like anything was going to happened. Redglare only seemed to yawn a little after you did and she could only cuddle your smaller form as she just accepted your terms.   
  
You didn’t fall asleep though as you knew you had to talk to the Highblood to set things straight for Redglare when she woke up so she could be happy. You don’t know why she doesn’t let the Highblood kill the other heretics. The Highblood said they were bad and horrible trolls which he even showed you as well.   
  
But regardless of what you though of them, Redglare wanted to set them free so you’d help her as much as you could. Like both the Highblood and Redglare you too had been doing your own research as well as reading the movement reports. You had been calculating a bit of a plan well looking at Mindfang’s reports.   
  
You stayed in your spot long enough that you were sure Redglare was asleep before you very so slowly started to move from her hold. You paused once or twice when she moved or made a sound. Once you were free however you pulled off your cloak and draped it over her body to keep her warm.   
  
As you went to the door you looked back at her a little before smiling. You hoped you could make her happy by doing this. For all she gave you, you wanted to do something for her.   
  
As you slipped away from the room going to the Highblood’s throne room. You knew by this point where it was as you had been here many times and like always you had to wait till he was done with a troll to talk to him.   
  
Once the blueblood's had moved out the body you moved from the doors to the Highblood who stared at you with a half unamused look. “Motherfucker I don’t have motherfucking time for you. I motherfucking-”   
  
You moved your hands to signal him to stop. “I know Highblood I just... I have an idea that may help you get these heretics and get back into Redglare’s good books.”   
  
The Highblood narrowed his eyes slightly as you looked up at him with a apologetic look. The Highblood seemed to sucked his fangs a little at you as Darkleer seemed to go to move to remove you from the throne room. But this time the Highblood raised his hand to stop the blue-blooded troll. “Motherfucking make it all up and motherfucking quick motherfucker.”   
  
You smiled a little at him; “You know how the troll you have is a heretic and you were going cull her before the party so it’s over with? Instead of that why not use her.”   
  
The Highblood tapped his one finger against the throne arm. “Motherfucking make all up and motherfucking sense motherfucker I have all up and no motherfucking patience.”   
  
You smiled a little at him; “Okay sorry... What I’m trying to get at, is instead of you hunting the other heretic them why not draw the other heretics here. Let everyone and anyone know you have capture one of the heretics and I’m sure the others will come to rescue her. Let it be known that your going to call her at the party, that way you can cull them all during the party and also have some fun too.”   
  
The Highblood hummed lightly thinking about what you said; “How does this all up and help my motherfucking problem with motherfucking Redglare?”   
  
You smiled up at him grinning. “She’ll think your thinking about what she said and she’ll think she has time to change your mind that the troll isn’t one. You couldn’t help it if they attack the hive and one of the other gutter bloods cull them or you have to defend yourself.”   
  
The Highblood just smiled evilly as he looked at you. “You motherfucking tiny motherfucking sis are all up and a motherfucking thinker.”   
  
You corrected him a little; “No I’m just looking out for Redglare... I just want her happy. She deserves to be happy.”   
  
The Highblood was pleased with himself as he did good to bind you to Redglare. The Highblood ushered you over to him which you moved seeing the smile. He just simply patted her head like you were some bark-beast and offered his way of praise. “Good motherfucker now all up and motherfucking tell that motherfucking bitch tits of mine that I all up and will give her more motherfucking time to see to this motherfucking proof of motherfucking innocents because I motherfucking seen to her motherfucking words of motherfucking plea. She’ll motherfucking have till the motherfucking party to motherfucking change my mind.”   
  
You nodded happily before the Highblood shooed you off to go deliver the message. The Highblood watched as you skipped out of his throne room as another other dead troll walking came in. The last thing that troll would ever see is a mutant troll skipping out of his throne room alive.  
  
As the other blueblood's got the troll ready the Highblood felt it was best to give Darkleer a warning. “Motherfucker if you so much as motherfucking tell my motherfucking Teal anything of this motherfucking plan I will motherfucking hung you from your motherfucking bowels and motherfucking make you all up and motherfucking watch as I motherfucking purge every motherfucker in this motherfucking hive. No motherfucker will be ever safe all up and motherfucking here even those motherfucking beasts too.”   
  
Darkleer tighten his jaw lightly as he spoke. “I-I would never dream of going behind your back M’lord. You have my loyalty and sealed lips.”   
  
The Highblood didn’t say a word as he turned to deal with the troll before him. What the Highblood didn’t known was that you were going to more then just tell Redglare what he said as you were smoothing over what had happened too.   
  
The plan was simple really as you knew the right words to say to get Redglare to think about it. You felt horrible about it but it would make her see another way of taking the information. Redglare looked up of the desk with a bit of a glare; “Where did you go Y/n?” You hid your face a little looking down but it wasn’t like she didn’t know where you went. Redglare hit her hands on the desk. “Answer me!”   
  
You flinched from her a little before looking up at her. “In the throne room... Talking to the Highblood...”   
  
Redglare’s face turned slightly as her lips pulled up. “Why what did you do! What did you talk about? I swear if you twisted the truth Y/n or are a mole I will-!”   
  
You waved your hands around furiously in mercy. “No! No, I did good! I did good Redglare! I just helped was all, I promise! I... I... Represented the evidence again to the Highblood I know your overwhelmed with cases and maybe he got confused or the examples weren’t the right ones but I didn’t tell him anything promise!”   
  
You rubbed your hands together as they were a bit cold. Redglare’s jaw just set in place as you continued; “And it worked! You had the Highblood on the edge of changing his mind when you left. He stewed about it which made the second try easier. He said he looked at what you said about the conflict of the witness statements and the unreliable statements from the Inn owner. He’s give you more time to prove innocents of this troll Redglare. Please he said if by the date of the party you haven’t changed his mind that he’s going to cull the troll after it. He also told Darkleer to boast about the fact in the invitations. So everything’s okay! I-I got us time...we can plan around this r-right partner?”   
  
You shrink a little as you stared at her. Redglare did not look to happy with you not one bit, but her face changed slightly as she exhaled loudly. You gave a nervous smile as she spoke; “You’re lucky that it worked but if you ever do something like that again I will hang you. Do I make myself clear Y/n? You could have made it worse!”   
  
You nodded a little looking down before Redglare questioned you as she yipping at you a little. “Why would you ever think that was a good idea in the first place?”   
  
You looked up at her at the desk giving her long puppy-eye looks. Your answer did nothing for her mood sadly; “I just wanted you to be happy and smile... I thought if I did some work for you that you could relax a little longer. Because I’m your partner of justice right?”   
  
You sounded a little hopeful at the end. You puffed up a little only to deflate back down at her words. “After this stunt Y/n I don’t know. Go look for information in the hive   
I will have a discussion with you later about your behavior and what you did to me.”   
  
You just nodded before going outside of the door again without your cloak. You didn’t really known where to go as you couldn’t put your heart into investigating when she wasn’t happy with you. You ended up going into another guest room for a bit as to curled up in the nest to try to keep warm.   
  
You had done the opposite of what you wanted to do. You just wanted to help Redglare and make her happy but it seemed you ended up making her mad at you. You pulled your sorry self to the stable to hide after getting warmed up enough. Often you would go there just to stay out of everyone’s hair or the Highblood would send you if he didn’t want to keep you close to his side.   
  
As you pushed opened the stable door the twin shouts of the resident beasts cheer came up. You forcefully pulled your lips up into a smile as both came to you and nuzzling your cheeks. You had been giving chores every so often well at the Highblood’s to let both Redglare and the Highblood have feeling sessions without you or you had to spy on someone in the courtyard as only the not trusted were send outside. So you had more then enough time to become close with the two beasts as to you they were nothing more then a pet. Maybe a little more intelligent but they were nothing like Pyro though he wasn’t a pet.   
  
You patted the side of their faces; “Come on lets go out to the pasture for a little. I’m sure you both want to get out for a little instead of being in here.” The beasts were puzzled a little before watching as you moved the doors opened to them. You tapped your leg lightly at them; “Come!” You moved outside with the two beasts not far behind you.

Part 2  
  
Meanwhile Redglare was not fairing any better as she had gone from her room to the throne room to more or less bitch out the Highblood only to have him take her into his room for a feeling session. Redglare was currently on the Highblood’s lap telling him everything from being mad at the pair of you to what she had said and done.   
  
The Highblood twisted his face into an unimpressed look. He had to choose his words carefully or he’d lost both his assists. “Motherfucker you all up and motherfucking over reacted. You motherfucking have a motherfucking issue but it’s not motherfucking the fact that tiny motherfucker all up and motherfucking talked to me.”   
  
Redglare pushed herself off his lap as she growled at him flashing her teeth. “It’s all because she talked to you Kurloz! She went behind my back to do so then claimed it was all for me! No one does that if it’s pure intents!”   
  
Redglare ranted and raved about it all but it was effectively white noise to the Highblood. The Highblood watched as Redglare paced around in front of him. He snared at her as she did so. Redglare was lying to herself that much he knew as there was something more going on in that think-pan of hers. “Then motherfucker why you all up and motherfucking not getting your wicked chill on with your motherfucking messiah brother here motherfucker? What's all up and motherfucking having you spill wicked thoughts of righteous sadness motherfucking everywhere?”   
  
Redglare looked at the Highblood as he once thoughtful expression turned soured. “You damn well know what! You and Y/n spoke to each other without my knowledge and she used me to do so! She went behind my back and-”   
  
The Highblood watched as Redglare went over to him again before pulling herself into his lap. Her once angry quickly dissolved into a blood-pushing sadness. As Redglare sat on the Highblood’s lap again as she still felt conflicted emotionally. She was having a major quadrant crisis and no one but her could figure it out.   
  
The Highblood wasn’t as uncaring as what everyone said he was, he had a job and he had a quadrant both were separate never together. He knew Redglare was hiding behind the fact she was angry at you for papping her to sleep and doing her work for her regardless of the noble act for her well being.   
  
When the Highblood glanced at his wicked little mama again she had covered her face with her hands as she sound close to tears. “I can’t do it Kurloz I just can‘t.”   
  
The Highblood frowned unsure of what she was talking about. She couldn’t go red for him nor couldn’t go pale for you. “What are you all up and motherfucking talking about wicked mama? What’s all up and motherfucking got you spilling wicked sadness.”  
  
Redglare curled up into the Highblood a little as she confessed slightly; “I found Y/n’s unit but I can’t let her go. I know I should for her best interest but I’ve become to attached to her. The thought of not having her at my side during the cycle or even knowing she’s not a short walk away just tares me up inside! I’m such a horrible troll...”   
  
The Highblood frowned slightly as he rubbed her back and her cheeks to collect what teal tears were falling. “Motherfucker your all up and not a horrible motherfucking troll. You all up and motherfucking care for the tiny motherfucker as you motherfucking did a lot for her and she motherfucking splashing pale at you.”   
  
Redglare blinked up at him slightly as he tended to her. “But more then motherfucking that you’ve all up and motherfucking invested a lot of motherfucking time in her. Where were those motherfuckers when she all up and motherfucking needed help? Where were those motherfuckers when motherfucking tiny motherfucker was all up and motherfucking emptier then a motherfucking grub-pan. You motherfucker have done more then these motherfuckers have and it all up. It’s not motherfucking wrong to all up and not motherfucking want to let her all up and motherfucking go. Besides motherfucking wicked mama tiny motherfucker doesn’t all up and motherfucking want to go. She motherfucking cares about you too motherfucking much but you all up and motherfucking can give her the motherfucking choice too motherfucker.”   
  
Redglare sniffled a little; “What do you mean a choice?”   
  
The Highblood rolled his eyes slightly as he suppressed a tired sigh. “Motherfucker you all up and motherfucking think that your all up and motherfucking caging that motherfucker up. Motherfucker if she all up and motherfucking wanted to motherfucking get out of your motherfucking hair do you motherfucking think she’d all up and stay motherfucking quiet?”   
  
Redglare paused thinking about what the Highblood said before shaking her head. “No... I guess not if anything Y/n would have been straight forward about it.”   
  
The Highblood nodded before he continued; “If it all up and motherfucking makes you feel all up and motherfucking better motherfucker then why not all up and motherfucking ask the tiny motherfucker what she all up and motherfucking wants to motherfucking do. That way you all up and motherfucking have the motherfucking true motherfucking answer right motherfucker?”   
  
Redglare nodded as she smiled at him wiping his hands away. “Yes that’s right no truer form of the truth then straight from the hoof-beast mouth.”   
  
The Highblood just nodded and smiled at her. “Yeah my bitch tits that all up and motherfucking true. It’s motherfucking true words of motherfucking wisdom all up in that motherfucking head.”   
  
Redglare rested her head against his chest a little before she patted his chest lightly in thanks. “I guess it would be wise then to go find her before this gets any worse...”   
  
The Highblood just nodded a little before he smirked. “But before that motherfucking wicked mama have a motherfucking wicked elixir before you all up and motherfucking go after her. You all up and motherfucking need a chill on again.”   
  
Redglare looked at the Highblood before nodding as he offered her the one he had been sipping. Redglare sighed a little after having a sip of the liquid it didn’t taste like anything to her but she knew he liked his sugary liquids. Redglare just nodded at the Highblood one more time before she went off to find you and make it right.   
  
You meanwhile were sitting outside in the field as *Famine and Plague trotted around you. Both seemed to eye you lightly as you sat there with an imaginative rain cloud over your head. Your once fake cheerfulness had all changed to the true sadness you were feeling.   
  
You had been so upset that you had upset Redglare who effective had you cut out of any work and had you stay in another guest room till she could properly deal with you. You looked a little up as you felt a warm nose nudge your cheek a little.   
  
You looked up to see Famine nudging your cheek some as both he and Plague stared at you. You gave a sad smile as you lifted your hand at patted Famine’s face. “Thanks, I’m sorry I’m not to happy it’s just... I got Redglare mad at me.”   
  
You looked down before both fold themselves close to listen to you. Plague nudged you a little with his face in what else. “I don’t think she wants me anymore... I was just trying to help Plague!”   
  
You started to tear up before you started to cry. You curled up into Plague’s body a little as you cry onto his neck. Plague looked at Famine who seemed to sigh lightly before he neighed a you a little in a ‘she’s may not be mad’ kind of way.   
  
You huffed a little as you wipe a little of your eyes. “But she is! I’ve tried talking to her and I tried to do something for her but I just made everything worse! She wouldn’t talk to me or hear me out. I was just trying to be a nice pale mate because she needs one. I just want her happy because she made me so happy. But now I wish I didn’t- Ow!”   
  
You grunted in pain as Famine had nipped your ear getting you to stop talking. You glanced at him a little as he was frowning at you not to happy with your words. Famine started to shake his head and mane and digging at the ground with his paws. You felt your lips twitch a little understanding to some degree what he was gesturing to you.   
  
In a around about way you understood that he was letting you know you mean something to them and that you meant something to Redglare no matter her anger at you at the moment. Her anger was proof of that as was the fact the Highblood hadn’t killed you yet.   
  
You could only move slightly before hugging Famine in thanks as that did make you feel better. “Thank you... The both of you.”   
  
Plague and Famine gave horses shouts of welcome before the three of you moved to have a bit of a nap in the cooler grass. It wasn’t long after that Redglare had just past through the gates to the pasture fields.   
  
Redglare had worried slightly as she didn’t see you or the beasts in the stable. But her fears were relaid as she found you where she thought she would. You were laying and cuddled up to the two beasts seeming to take both a interest and solos with the pair not that she could blame you.   
  
You seemed to pat Famine’s neck a little till both hoof-beasts looked at her with narrowed eyed expressions. Redglare made a easing gesture at them which caused the pair to sigh. Plague more then Famine seemed to get up to leave you and Redglare alone.   
  
It was at the time they stood up that you finally noticed Redglare standing there with your cloak in hand. You looked after Plague and Famine wondering why they would leave you alone with her after everything you had said to them. You couldn’t help but yell at them a little; “Traitors!”   
  
Redglare only smiled a little as the pair just laughed to themselves in a horse like way. Redglare only spoke up giving the pair of hoof-beasts an out. “They have work to do as Darkleer was looking for them earlier to go to town.”   
  
The pair of hoof-beasts made a quick retreat back to the hive after hearing that. You just pushed up your nose at them and her a little as you crossed your arms pouting some. Redglare sighed a little before watching was your pouting form turned away from her as your expression turned sorrowful.   
  
Neither of you spoke as she stood there but you seemed to be the first to muster up some courage. “You can go now I know you only came out to see them. Or are you hear to tell me to leave too.”   
  
Redglare shook her head lightly at your question. “Y/n I came out here to give you the cloak back I can’t have my partner in justice getting sick on me.”   
  
You uncrossed your arms a little keeping your head away from her as you got up. “But I’m not your partner you made that all to clear.” Redglare’s ears drooped a little. She at first thought you were mad at her but she noticed you weren't mad but hurt. She had pushed you away and now you were giving her the room she so had desired.   
  
But there was just something about the way you gave her the under headed glance that caused her heart to melt a little. Redglare confessed to you what had happened it was the least she could do. “Y/n... I have no excuse for the way I’ve treated you these last few cycles and I apologize for that. I was lashing out at you because... Because I found the unit you once belonged too. I have spoken to at least one of the members who is your morial and they have a strong desire to have you back in their and the units care. As you know you were only suppose to stay till I found them but I must confess that I would not have it be ruled like that. I’ve been lashing out at you to help distance myself from you and visa versa but it seems all I have done in my rashness is not considered your emotions in all this.”   
  
You felt your once stern face soften a little but you questioned her in a small voice. “Do you want me to go Redglare?”   
  
Redglare shook her head as she sighed looking down at your cloak in her hands. They tighten around the material as she closed her eyes speaking. “ Off the recorded no I don’t want you to go with your unit. I want you to side by my side as both my partner in justice and my... Well my palemate, my diamond, my quadrant mate. When I’m with you I can’t help but wonder what rad and crazy stuff we could get into. I like how comfortable I can be with you. It would do the courts well to have a fresh pair of eyes.”   
  
You smiled as Redglare did you loved the way the corner of her eyes would wrinkle just the slightest when it was true. You were so happy for a moment before you questioned in concern; “What about you and Fluffy? If you pale for me then what about your pale relationship with him?”   
  
Redglare shook her head a little; “Don’t worry about that I think after 100 sweeps I think he and I move on to a more red relationship.”   
  
You just nodded as Redglare helped you shrug on your cloak again as it was to cold for you not to have it. You paused for a moment; “What about my ‘unit’? What will you tell them? I don’t want you to get into trouble; I know under the slave act-”   
  
Redglare shushed you gently as she closed your cloak for you. “It’s alright I don’t think they’ll go to anyone to bring up such unawesome attention. Besides you are the Highblood’s slave, so they would have to give him a good damned reason for letting you through there fingers which I doubt they could provide without being hung for treason.”   
  
Redglare watched as it seemed her words put you to ease about it. You just grabbed her hand and pulled it close to your face nuzzling it in thanks for helping it was something you wouldn’t have done moments before. Redglare just pulled you in close for a moment in a hug before she reached down and pinched your nose lightly in a tease.   
  
You patted her hand away before you moved to hold it again. Redglare just sighed a bit calmly as she felt you tug on her hand to move back to the hive. Redglare followed but as she did so she was lost in thought till you finally spoke up as you both wondered the halls. “So how are we going to get the Highblood into your other quadrant Redglare?”   
  
Redglare paused for a moment causing you both to stop and you to look at her; “What?”   
  
You smiled tilting your head just the slightest way causing Redglare to see double images for a moment. Beside your form she could see the flash of T/n doing the same thing. You not seeing why she was so shocked about the question. “I said what are we gong to do about you and the Highblood? Because I don’t know about you but I don’t want to be the one to explain why you’re red and not pale for him. I like my head where it is thank you.”   
  
Redglare blinked before shaking her head and chuckling. “The Highblood was the one that got me to see sense Y/n so I doubt we need to tell him anything.”   
  
You sighed a lightly in relief before Redglare tighten her grip on your hand as you both past into the Highblood resptiblock. It was just a short hop skip jump to the Highblood’s room after that. As you both filed into the room however the Highblood was not to be found.   
  
You and Redglare looked around the room a little till you glanced up as Redglare gave a slight laughing shout. You moved from under the nesting box to see Redglare was caged to the Highblood who was in the pile room. You stomped over to the pair before jumping up and down. “Hey! Let go of her Highblood!”   
  
The Highblood snared at you a little more out of fun then anything. “And what motherfucker are you motherfucking going to do about it if I motherfucking don’t?”   
  
You moved more serious then what the fun it was suppose to be. The Highblood didn’t mind any as you moved and jumped at his arm trying to pull it to put her down. Redglare started to laugh more to the point of cackling as you were off the ground and hanging off the Highblood’s arm with a pout on your face. You wiggled a little before you looked up at both the Highblood and Redglare. “I hope I’m cramping your arm!”   
  
The Highblood moved his one arm to hold Redglare under her butt as his other moved grabbing you by the scruff of the cloak. “Alright motherfucker you are motherfucking all up and motherfucking giving this righteous motherfucker the motherfucking cramps of the motherfucking messiah’s rages.”   
  
You hang there a little in his hold as Redglare opens the door with her hands as the Highblood’s is full. The Highblood more or less throws you into Redglare’s scale-mate pile before he flops into his own with Redglare in his lap. “Should I all up and motherfucking take it that you motherfucking and the tiny motherfucker are all up and motherfucking palest of motherfucking sis’s now my motherfucking wicked sis?”   
  
Redglare nodded as she is able to hear the smugness in his voice. “Of course Kurloz why else would she be here.”   
  
She glanced at you as you fought with your cloak a little to right yourself before looking around wildly before flopping back to look at them both upside down. The Highblood looked at you and Redglare before he gave the biggest and almost creepiest smile you had seen yet on the troll. “Right motherfucking on motherfuckers all up and motherfucking turn the palest of pale for motherfucking each motherfucking other. This is all up and motherfucking is motherfucking cause for motherfucking jam all up and motherfucking here!”   
  
You more then Redglare seemed happy and swayed by his mood. You barked up in a cheer as the Highblood had ordered you to go get food and drinks from the chef for such a ‘good’ occasion. But this left the pair to themselves which was awkward for them. As it’s hard to look a once morial in the face and confess red feels even when it’s mutual red feelings.   
  
Redglare sighed lightly before she gave a sparing glance towards the Highblood. “Kurloz...?”   
  
Redglare watched as his redden purple eyes glanced at her teal ones. As he spoke up it was rougher then what she thought it would be. “What motherfucker?”   
  
Redglare shifted a little more into the Highblood’s lap. “Thank you Kurloz for helping me and being a good ex-morial for once.”   
  
The Highblood snorted at her as he placed one of his hands on her thighs giving it a squeeze. “Well motherfucker that all up and motherfucking advice doesn’t motherfucking come without a motherfucking price.”   
  
Redglare arched her brow a little at him as the Highblood gave a smug smirk. “A price?”   
  
The Highblood snickered; “Did I all up and motherfucking stutter motherfucker?”   
  
Redglare rolled her eyes though she played along as placed her hand against the one on her thigh. “No but what’s you price? Do I have to do a deal with the darkest messiah?”   
  
The Highblood gave a rough chuckle. “Of course motherfucking wicked mama but it’s the most righteous and dangerous motherfucking deal of all. Do you motherfucker think your all up and motherfucking worthy of it motherfucker?”   
  
Redglare gave a smirk of her own as she spoke leaning in a bit. “I am worthy for such an dangerous but righteous deal Highblood.”   
  
The Highblood hummed as he leaned in closer to her causing Redglare to place her other hand on the swell of his chest. The Highblood licked his lips as his eyes locked onto her lips. “You all up and don’t motherfucking know what it is yet motherfucker...”   
  
Redglare can’t suppress a back throat purr as she spoke licking her lips. “I have a feeling I know what it is...”   
  
The Highblood didn’t even hum as he pressed forward rather roughly capturing Redglare’s lips with his own. Redglare's hands slipped from there spots and up onto his shoulders and hair as she pushed back in the kiss. The pair sat in the bone pile coaching and challenging each other in an almost heavy make-out session.   
  
Both the Highblood and Redglare were well aware of what the other wanted as Redglare wouldn’t have took you as her palemate if she didn’t want him. When the pair broke away to make the make-out session a little more both Redglare and the Highblood looked at the door however when it opened at that moment.   
  
The Highblood looked like he was about to pounded whoever it was into the hive floor but he looked away a bit sour when it was you. You held onto a platter of food and some of his wicked elixirs. You smiled at the door as you weren’t quite looking at them quite yet; “I got the foods and drinks.”   
  
Redglare shifted and made herself looked presentable rather quickly as she glanced at you. You trotted over to them and set down the platter in front of them smiling however you got the feeling you did something wrong from the looks you were getting from the pair.   
  
You tilted your head slightly as you spoke bluntly; “Didn’t Redglare tell you she was going red for you Highblood? Or did I interrupt that? Do you want me to-”   
  
Redglare sighed heavily before she shook her head. “No, no it’s alright Y/n you didn’t interrupt anything to important. The Highblood was just giving me an reward for-”   
  
The Highblood spoke up interrupting her; “You motherfucking were all up and motherfucking giving this brother a motherfucking reward. That all up and wasn’t the motherfucking reward for a wicked motherfucking quadrant change wicked mama.”   
  
Redglare blinked and looked over the rim of her red glasses. “It wasn’t? Then what false information did you led me to believe then Highblood?”   
  
The Highblood just cackled as he spoke shifting Redglare better onto his lap as he grabbed a wicked elixir. “I all up and motherfucking didn’t motherfucking say anything motherfucker. You all up and motherfucking guessed at what your motherfucking reward was motherfucker. It was a righteous and all up of a good motherfucking try but my wicked mama that all up and motherfucking wasn’t the reward.” Redglare huffed a bit as she put her hands on her hips pretending to be angry which only made the Highblood laugh as he ushered you too Redglare’s pile. “All up and motherfucking get motherfucking comfortable motherfuckers.”   
  
You quickly moved up and over Redglare’s pile and laid on it looking at them as the Highblood took a quick swig of the liquid and handed it to Redglare to hold. Redglare held onto the bottle as the Highblood took in a deep breath and exhale. There was a pause before the rarest and oddly beautiful sound came up from the savage and crazy looking troll.   
  
Redglare sat there listening to the Highblood chanting lightly as it was something she knew that he knew calmed her down. The Highblood always had a nice voice when he sung. It was deep and rumbled all in the right places. It came from sweeps of practice and commitment to the Brotherhood. Redglare clenched the bottle to her chest a little as she closed her eyes to listen.   
  
You meanwhile were listening to the Highblood do this odd thing with his voice it sounded so nice to listen too. However it made you grow very tired as you continued to listen.   
  
You fought the sleepiness but you melt away into sleep. As your conscious melted away you heard that disembodied voice of that monster in your ear. ‘It’s called singing you dumb human. You can do it too as can I.’ Your last thought was of wondered in what did it mean you both could do it too maybe you could ask it later and ask the Highblood to keep it locked away again.   
  
Outside of the sleeping reality Redglare was still listening to the Highblood. As the Highblood finished however she clapped her hands at the performance. She glanced at your form that was on her pale pile. “Excellent Kurloz! It’s been a long time since I heard you chant last. It’s nice to hear it wasn’t Y/n?”   
  
Redglare waited for your answer but her questions was met with silence. Redglare blinked before she glanced at you a little when you failed to answer her question. “Y/n it’s rather not awesome to ignore a question regardless if you can’t answer.”   
  
She reached out and pulled your hood back a little to see your sleeping face in her pile. She smiled a little before pulling your hood back down to let you sleep. The Highblood seemed to have a neutral look on his face which was a light scowl.   
  
Redglare chuckled a little bit as she glanced at the Highblood who looked at her; “Well I’ll say that your performance as bored her to sleep.”   
  
The Highblood gave a disgusted look before he cracked up laughing. “You are motherfucking full of motherfucking hoof-beast motherfucking shit! She all up and motherfucking so motherfucking enchanted that the motherfucking tiny motherfucking motherfucker was motherfucking sent to the motherfucking plains of the motherfucking messiahs to motherfucking let her motherfucking hear more of my motherfucking righteous wickedness.”   
  
Redglare rolled her eyes a little as she scoffed; “Full of yourself aren't you?”   
  
The Highblood gave a rather nasty sounding honk; “You’re motherfucking going to be full of motherfucking something soon motherfucking enough wicked mama.”   
  
Redglare turned bright teal as she blushed and slapped the Highblood’s hands away. “You shameless bulge sucker!”   
  
The Highblood just laughed in great deafening honks as Redglare huffs at him before he kisses her lips his version of softness. The Highblood loved it when a plan comes together even more so when it benefits him.   
  
Unfortunately the Highblood didn’t get much time to reek the benefits of his reward because the highblood party was quickly approaching and he had no other act to sooth over the masses till the heretic’s attacked.   
  
The Highblood thought the Messiahs had listened to his prays as he was blessed with a miracle. The Highblood wrinkled his nose a little as at the moment he was sitting on his throne with you in his lap.   
  
Redglare had left you earlier to see to the heretic in the cell dungeon. He was bored of course as the troll before him was begging for his life. “Please M’lord Highblood it was not what they said! I did not kill my matespirt! I- I feel through the trees and he-”   
  
The Highblood tuned the troll out as you started to hum a little in a chanting like way. The Highblood gave you an odd look as he whispered into your ear. “Motherfucker what are you all up and motherfucking doing?”  
  
You turned your head to look up at the Highblood who had wore his bored look. “Humming a... A... Thing.”   
  
The Highblood arched his brows a little; “What motherfucker?”   
  
You frowned a little unable to put it to words. You questioned slightly. “Can I show you?”   
  
The Highblood just seemed to not say anything which you took as a go ahead. You slide off his lap to the troll who was still talking. You knocked the other down which is was not hard as he was tied up. The troll whimpered as you placed your shoe covered foot on his neck to shut him up. You bounced your finger a little as you made a little bit of a sound it was a melody like way before the words came out.   
  
What you did surprised the Highblood to say the least as it was chanting, a little inexperience chanting, but it was chanting none the least. “You fall through the trees and you pray with your knees on the ground. For the things that you need with your lust and your greed weighing down. You weaken your love and you hold it above your head. Success is a song of the heart, not a song of your bed. We all still die, Yeah we all still die. What will you leave behind? Oh we all still die.”   
  
You sung whatever words popped into your head it seemed to be amusing the Highblood to say the least but you wanted him not to be a bit more unbored so you laced your fingers into the talons on your sleeve. “Marching away from the stream. This tree it will die without leaves, Marching away from the stream. This tree it will die without leaves, this tree it will die. This tree it will die And we all still die. Yeah we all still die, what will you leave behind? Oh we all still die.”   
  
The troll looked at you as you slashed his neck ripping out his throat in the process. The troll scream for only a moment as his orange blood coated the floor underneath you and your shoes. You nodded a little before you looked up at the Highblood as the blood dripped off your talons as did the throat.   
  
The Highblood sat there almost dumbfounded before he started to laugh you were something else. The Highblood spoke up in amusement; “How motherfucking can you all up and motherfucking can hem motherfucker?”   
  
You smiled up at him taking it as praise as you moved to be standing in front of him. “The scary monster taught me. She heard you chant and she said that her and I used to chant too! But I don’t remember doing it any though.”   
  
The Highblood just started to laugh again as he spoke; “You motherfucker are a motherfucking best motherfucking thing to have you motherfucking know that?” You tilted your head a little confused as the Highblood cleared up; “You motherfucker are going to motherfucking help me with motherfucking something. You motherfucking all up for the motherfucking challenge?”   
  
You nodded at him just happy to help. “Yes! I’m up for it Highblood how can I help you?”   
  
The Highblood waved you in close which you scurried up into his lap. The Highblood leaned down and started whispering in your ear the plan so none else could hear it. Darkleer who was quietly beside the pair of you watching this all only could see your eyes widen a little and ask out loud a really before the Highblood pulled you by the ear back so he could finish.   
  
Once you both were finish however the Highblood stared at Darkleer; “Go motherfucking send for motherfucking musical motherfuckers vile servant and motherfucking bring me more motherfucking slaves I motherfucking want a row of three of them. Now low blood!”   
  
Darkleer just pounded his chest with his one hand before bowing and going to do as he was told. As Darkleer walked away he wondered what the Highblood was up too now as he wasn’t the only one who was sent away.   
  
It had been a few weeks since then and Redglare had seen very little of you. Whatever you and the Highblood had been up too had you working like crazy. You still even though busy with the Highblood had swept through information on Mindfang's whereabouts which Redglare had send to be spied on as well you were taking care of the hoof-beasts as the date for the party got closer.   
  
As Redglare started to climb into the Highblood’s bed when she noticed you were missing. As if you were like some sort of dog she questioned the Highblood. “Highblood did you lock Y/n out this morning?”   
  
The Highblood looked up from the hand full of papers before back down at them. He hummed lightly as Redglare cuddled in next to him a little. “Naw motherfucker she all up and motherfucking wanted to motherfucking sleep with those motherfucking Famine and Plague. So I being all up and the motherfucking coolest motherfucker let her all up and motherfucking sleep in the stables with them motherfucker. Ain’t like she all up and motherfucking will be stomped or motherfucking horned to motherfucking dark motherfucking carnival. They all up and motherfucking been motherfucking spending a lot of motherfucking time together.”   
  
The Highblood turned the paper to a new one as Redglare just hummed lightly that was true you were. The Highblood gave Redglare a side glance not that she knew he was. He was more then happy that she believed him in what he said. You had been spending more time in the stables not because you wanted too but because the Highblood was punishing you.   
  
Many of your offenses went from interrupting his time with his wicked red mama to you talking to that creature in your think-pan without him being there. However he could cull you for less offenses so as long as Redglare paid attention and seemed general in need of you he would let you live. But the moment you either became useless to him or unamusing to his teal he was going to slaughter you; for the crimes of just being alive and existing.   
  
The Highblood moved to place his hive papers on the side table when Redglare spoke up causing him to still lightly. “ Thank you Highblood...”   
  
The Highblood turned to look at her confused; “Your all up and motherfucking welcome motherfucker but what did this motherfucking righteous motherfucking brother all up and motherfucking do to motherfucking be thanked motherfucking for?”   
  
Redglare smile turned a bit soft; “For everything in regards to Y/n you have been more then understanding with her as well as keeping her nose out of trouble.” The Highblood went to say something when Redglare continued; “I know it’s not the best situation for you to be in considering the Empress and all but I’m glad to see I was wrong about you. It’s oddly refreshing to see this happen.”   
  
The Highblood’s lips just twitched a little before he spoke. “Motherfucker it’s all up and no motherfucking problem for my motherfucking wicked mama. As long as that motherfucker keeps you all up and motherfucking spilling wicked smiles. Besides that motherfucker all up and motherfucking have motherfucking miracles out of her.”   
  
Redglare tilted her head as the Highblood had moved to lay down and grabbed her and draping her over top of him some. Redglare placed her hand against his bare chest asking. “What do you mean?”   
  
The Highblood’s eyes twinkled as he told her what had happened that day. It was a good thing that Redglare had liked the Highblood and that you were warmed to him as what hell he put you both through for the party went way beyond the call of normal.   
  
You were forced into mental, singing, and music sessions by the Highblood as a back up act and because he was going to use you as a way to show his power. It got so bad at times that you had to hid under Redglare’s desk with her at it so he’d leave you alone.   
  
Redglare didn’t get any better treatment as the Highblood would make her work difficult and even a little maddening as he would send confusing orders so the troll would be hurt till Redglare rescued it. Which of course caused a splash with the odd and gentle pale sessions with you and her.   
  
So you both were rather thankful when it was the early night of the party. You flopped a bit of the blanket up and off as you heard someone knocking on the Highblood’s door.   
You crawled over both the Highblood and Redglare to answer it before it woke up both the pair.   
  
You opened the door just the tiniest of cracks before looking to see who it was. You noticed the blue armor which caused you to open the door wider and giving a sleepy smile. “Good night Darkleer, what brings you to the Highblood’s room this early?”   
  
Darkleer looked at you for a moment in a bit of a surprise to see you there and wearing day clothes. You watched as Darkleer tried to keep a neutral face as he inquired. “The better question mutant is why are you in the Lord Highblood’s and Mistress Redglare’s room.”   
  
You gave a bit of a confused face as you tilted your head; “I always sleep with Redglare so why wouldn’t I sleep with her here too?”   
  
Darkleer opened his mouth to speak but instead he sighed heavily at your stupidity. How could a crazy idiotic mutant like you not get culled yet? Darkleer shook his head lightly before he spoke; “Mutant the shallowness of your think-pan astonishes me.”   
  
You tilted your head a little as unsure if Darkleer just called your stupid or not as he continued to speak. “Mutant go wake up the Lord and Mistress then tell M’Lord that his presents is need immediately. As well I need you and the mistress bathed and dress as well.”   
  
You nodded before saluting Darkleer; “Yes Sir! But where does the Highblood need to go?”   
  
Darkleer gave you a leveled look. “M’lord Highblood will know now hurry up mutant. I will meet the Highblood at his throne with the details. Excuse me-”   
  
Darkleer bowed without a moments pause and left the door leaving you there. You pouted at his back side some, what a tight ass couldn’t even let people sleep in. You shook your head a little before closing the door and turning to look at the bed. You pricked up however seeing Redglares’ teal eyes staring at you.   
  
You smiled at her as you moved to the giant ass nesting box and crawled into you. Redglare gave a tiny smile as she questioned you in a groggy voice. “What did Darkleer want?”   
  
You rested yourself on the nest with your head in your hands and moving your legs up and down. “Nothing much Redglare, he said the Highblood needs to wake up as something important is going on so he’s needed right away and that we need to get bathed and dressed. I think Darkleer is just being a stick in the mud again. He needs to learn to relax before that stick becomes his back bone.”   
  
Redglare seem like she was going to say something when you heard the Highblood’s voice crack through the air. “All up and motherfucking make it motherfucking easier to motherfucking snap his motherfucking neck motherfucker. You motherfucking keep making that motherfucking stick go up farther up his motherfucking ass then more my tiny motherfucking mutant.”   
  
You giggled a little as you raised a hand. “Yes sir!”   
  
Redglare sighed lightly as turned to look at the Highblood for her shoulder then at you in front of her. “Y/n...”   
  
You paused for a moment before smiling again. “Redglare Sir. Fluffy-bottoms is only joking.”   
  
The Highblood’s hand shot up and grabbed you by the back of the shirt. “You motherfucking-!”   
  
You laughed though as the Highblood had you placed in a rather tight and threatening head lock for calling him what you did. Redglare groaned into the Highblood’s pillow before she spoke up. “Kurloz! You have something to attend too you can punish Y/n later. So go play merciful ruler for a bit it may lighten your mood.”   
  
The Highblood just snared at her before Redglare flicked his nose lightly causing her to give a smug smile. The Highblood wrinkled his nose before bumping his forehead against hers and dropping you on the floor.   
  
Of course as he walked away you kicked him in the back of the leg not that it did anything to him other then cause him to laugh. You huffed on your spot on the floor before shifting up onto your legs. “He can’t take a joke!”   
  
Redglare sighed as she moved a little before ushering you back up into the nest with her. You pulled yourself up into the bed and up against her as she patted your back. “I know Y/n but he can’t take jokes you know that. Besides better he does that then culls you for harassing a justice troll.”   
  
You pouted up at her as you lay your head on the crook of her arm and shoulder. “You’d make sure he didn’t though right?”   
  
Redglare hummed a little teasing lightly; “I don’t know Y/n I could always help the Highblood convict you of the crimes...”   
  
You gasped looking at her in surprise before you grinned evilly. “Well then I’ll just make sure you can’t talk! Justice troll brutally-!”   
  
You roll a little onto her as you both start some playful fighting on the Highblood’s giant ass nest. The Highblood seemed to not take a very long time in the bath as when he came out of the bathroom he was drying off his hair in his more party clothes. The Highblood spoke up as he glanced over at you and Redglare. “Wicked mama the motherfucking water-”   
  
The Highblood stop mid-sentence as he glanced at you both. In his nest you and Redglare were cuddled up with each other. The Highblood glanced at you as you had your head on Redglare’s sphere globes. Redglare gave him an confused look before looking at you confused as you nuzzled a little into them giving him a slightly smug smirk and a side glance.   
  
The Highblood’s eyes twitched a little as you got to touch something he as not yet. The Highblood’s face darken as you nuzzled into her again this time hiding your face as Redglare laughed loudly patting your head as you curled up more into her.   
  
The Highblood snared as he glanced at Redglare. “Motherfucking get all up and motherfucking bathed and dress my wick mama. You have to all up and motherfucking get those motherfucking papers in motherfucking order. As for you motherfucking tiny motherfucking mutant-” The Highblood pointed to you as you glared at him from your spot. “You all up and motherfucking have to motherfucking get ready for motherfucking later. I motherfucking want you motherfucking to stay here till I all up and motherfucking come back within the motherfucking hour.”   
  
You stuck out your tongue at him before Redglare tugged at your ear. “Alright Kurloz just try to not get blood everywhere.”   
  
The Highblood just nodded as he spoke smugly; “No motherfucking promises wicked mama.”   
  
Redglare just rolled her eyes lightly as she smiled. Redglare waited till the Highblood moved going out and closed the door before Jade’s filed into the room. Redglare sighed as she patted at your back; “Let’s get going Y/n I’m sure the Jade’s want to get this finished so they can do the rest of the preparations for the party.”   
  
You wrinkled your nose a little; “Okay but you’re going to be at the party too though right?”   
  
Redglare nodded lightly as you moved up and out of the nest box with her. “Yes of course I can’t be doing an investigation or it would cause problems in it.”   
  
You just hummed lightly as you bowed to the Jades as Redglare shuffled your day clothed forms into the bathroom. You closed your eyes as the vapors of steam hit your face as did the smell of the Highblood’s makeup and elixirs.   
  
You were huffed lightly looking at the tub that was like something out of an the trollian bathhouse or the hot spring bathes that the Jade’s had shown you. You sighed a little before the Jade's shuffled into the room with both you and Redglare as they started to take off your clothes and underclothes.   
  
You really like bath time with Redglare even more so with the Highblood’s bath as you almost literally could swim in it. You unfortunately didn’t get the time to enjoy the bath as Redglare had more or less pushed you into the bath and the Jade’s pounced on you both like lions on a kill.   
  
So it was not surprise that not even ten minutes later that Redglare was stepping out of the bathroom fixing her Legislacerator jacket with you coming up behind her pulling at your top as the Jade’s were trying to fix it for you.   
  
Thankfully at least the one trying to fix was one of Redglare’s Jade as she threw her hands in the air which you copied laughing. The Jade huffed; “Bark I am being serious! You can not go out looking scruffy! The Empress and many important highblood figures will be there. Your being present to them so you need to look like you belong. Mistress would you please deal with her!”   
  
Redglare sighed lightly as she turned around grabbing her cane from one of the other Jade’s. All she had to do was point the cane at you which had you give up almost instantly which let the Jade fit your shirt so Redglare’s sign was in the front. You looked at Redglare who just winked at you little before settling her cane under her arm and stepped to you as the Jade’s left finally finished with there chores.   
  
You pouted a little at Redglare before she pressed her lips against your forehead in a gentle kiss. “I will see you later my rad little mutant. Stay here till Kurloz comes back and don’t do anything to get yourself in trouble; or the Highblood will deal with you and we don’t want that do we? I will see you at the party and till then I want you to be safe and make sure you show them how awesome you right; Okay?”   
  
You nodded a little as you moved your head kissing her chin. “You bet your scale-mates I will! I’ll be the best partner they’ll ever see!”   
  
Redglare just gave you a brief smile as she pulled away and out the door leaving you by yourself. If you thought the day would go by quickly you were very mistaken. Within five minutes being alone in the Highblood and Redglare’s room you were bored out of you mind so you did the unthinkable started messing with things in the room till the Highblood showed up.   
  
It had been two hours in fact as you currently were standing in the Highblood’s room wondering what the Highblood wanted from you as Redglare told you to stay out of his way earlier today.   
  
You glanced down a little at how you were dressed in what the Jade’s had put you in. You were in an simple black 3/4 sleeve shirt Redglare’s sign on the shoulder with black pants which had the Highbloods’ purple dots all over them. You sighed as you glanced at the wall tapping your foot.   
  
It was quite a mess the whole day has been as the Highblood and Redglare were playing a little bit of merciful rulers and you weren’t allowed to go with them as they were greeting the other highbloods. You sighed before crossing your arms you were Redglare’s palemate you should be there too! Just because you were red blooded and well looked nothing like a troll didn’t mean you weren’t there equal!   
  
You were just different and different was good because the Highblood was different so was Redglare, Darkleer, and everyone else. You nodded lighten till the door opened. You turned your head to see the Highblood standing there with a scowl on his face. “Motherfucking stupid motherfucking low-blooded motherfucking whelps. Messiahs motherfucking above me motherfucking give me the motherfucking strength to motherfucking bash their motherfucking heads in with my motherfucking righteous clubs of motherfucking death.”   
  
You made a little bit of a face as you spoke up; “Why can’t you bash their brains in? You do it to everyone else.”   
  
You blinked lightly as he looked at you with half amused look. “If motherfucking only motherfucker but I motherfucking need to use those motherfuckers a little motherfucking longer.”   
  
You oohed lightly before you tilted your head as the Highblood seemed to shift oddly. You spoke up about it too; “Why are you shifting funny did you do something again? You better not have-”   
  
The Highblood didn’t let you get another word out as he suddenly grabbed you and moved his hand. You weren’t afraid of him by far as you knew he wouldn’t hurt you but when you felt the cold metal against your neck however you just about lost your god damn mind.   
  
The Highblood was not prepared for it not the least. It was refreshing to be surprised for him anyways as he hurled you from him which pain shock up his arm. You landed thankfully on the bed as you started to fight the collar that was put on you and the Highblood moved to the door having had done his job.   
  
You thrashed about on the bed just losing your mind with the collar he put on you. You screamed a bit in bloody murder as you fought it. “Highblood! Get! It! Off! Redglare!”   
  
The Highblood watched from his spot at the door as he lapped his arm wound gently. You were such a feisty little mutant that had surprising strength sometimes. Maybe he should mate you off to one of the bluebloods for genetics. He wondered if Darkleer had sired any grubs in a while it would be something interesting to toy with but at a later time first he had trolls down stairs to deal with till his right fun arrived.   
  
The Highblood shook his head lightly before there was a knock at the door. “Lord Highblood?”   
  
The Highblood glanced at the door before opening it to see Darkleer standing there with a raised eyed look. The Highblood just snared lightly as he pushed both Darkleer and the door opened. “Motherfucking take her and motherfucking get her ready. I’ll motherfucking be motherfucking waiting for that motherfucking signal motherfucking wasteblood.”   
  
The Highblood didn’t give Darkleer a moment glance as he stormed off. Darkleer sighed as the Highblood was moody again which meant a higher volume of blueblood deaths again. Darkleer looked from the Highblood’s back to you who were laying on the bed fighting the collar around your neck.   
  
You currently laying on the bed fighting the collar around your neck. You hated the Highblood’s collar as it was to tight and you couldn’t move your head with it on without it feeling like you were rubbing your skin off and there were times when it would cause you to bleed too.   
  
You sighed heavily giving up trying to get the collar off. You heard someone sigh which had you look from your spot on the bed and to scowled a little only one troll it could be. “What is it Darkleer?”   
  
There was an pause before he spoke from the door. “Time to get going Mutant. Master Grand Highblood wishes you to be ready for your time. As well I have somethings that need to be said as we walk.”   
  
You humphed a little as you glared at him. Darkleer just started at you before he sighed. “Mutant, come the sooner we get going the sooner I will take that collar off you.” You putted yourself up from the bed and onto the floor. Darkleer stood there with an neutral look. “Come.” You nodded fixing your hair a little as you walked out Darkleer locked the Highblood’s door then handed you the key. “Redglare ask me to hand this to you encase anything happens you can get into the room. So keep this safe or else.”   
  
You frowned before nodding. “Alright...”   
  
Darkleer walked away from you which you caught up to him. As you both walked he took you through the servant walk ways around the very top of the throne room. You were a bit surprised you had not seen this part before granted everything above the Highblood wasn’t something you paid attention too.   
  
You look out from the balcony with Darkleer beside you. The throne room was covered in every cold color but blue. You scanned a little and picked out pieces of trolls. There were only three trolls you found one being the Highblood of course the second was Redglare who was talking to the Highblood.   
  
You noticed that the Highblood seemed to be pleased with something since his left leg was crossed over the right but Redglare didn’t seem to happy about the wound on his arm. The last troll was different then the rest she had people bow to her and didn’t she have the longest hair you wondered if things didn’t get tangled in things all the time. You licked your lips lightly before speaking. “Whoa that's a lot of highbloods I think I seen some of them at court before.”   
  
Darkleer jaw clenched; “Yes and every more blueblood vermin as well.”   
  
You looked up at Darkleer confused. “But you’re a blueblood Darkleer why would you say something like that?”   
  
Darkleer moved up his goggles to pinch his nose as he inhaled a breath. “Lowblood not all blueblood you encounter her are as nice as we are.” You frowned at him before smiling. “You don’t know that Darkleer everyone is innocent till proven guilt you should know that. It’s not like you know them all personally.” Darkleer just glanced at you with an unamused face. You stared at him as his expression caused your face to fall a little. “Right?”   
  
Darkleer seemed to be weighting his oppositions before he looked away. “Oh course not mutant it would be impossible too but I know there are many bluebloods who wouldn’t hesitate to kill a lowblood.” You went to say something when Darkleer narrowed his glance; “ Which brings me back to what I was saying. Do not leave my side if it is something that we can not help or if I am to far away go to the Highblood’s and Redglare’s room or even to a guest room. The other bluebloods will see you as more of an escapee then an servant.”   
  
You nodded lightly before the Highblood waved with his hand the Jades who were walking around guiding people to there seats as they stood standing up. It seemed the Highblood was getting everything in order to start. Darkleer tugged your hand. “Come it’s nearly time.” You nodded following him you didn’t know what was worse stage fright or having to be in a room with other trolls.   
  
The Highblood was still sitting in his throne watching his unwanted guests. There was only one person at his side which was his Redglare. She wore her stunning red and teal court suit. She adjusted her red glasses a little before holding onto her Dragon cane sword.   
  
She touched his arm lightly seeing the scratch you had done. The Highblood batted her hand away from his arm. “Enough motherfucking about this motherfucking shit motherfucker. How is my motherfucking wicked mama motherfucking doing?”   
  
Redglare smiled before laughing a little. “I have been fine Highblood the others tend to over look a teal.”   
  
The Highblood smirked a little before honking. “Motherfucking blasphemous motherfuckers you all up and should motherfucking cut them down to motherfucking size.”   
  
Redglare she rolled her eyes some as she questioned him; “So have I got you to change your mind Highblood about you know what?”   
  
The Highblood glanced at her as he leaned his head into his hand. He gave her the biggest and laziest smile he could manage. “You’ll up and motherfucking see motherfucker but that motherfucker is going to be one of our motherfucking star motherfucking attractions.”   
  
Redglare gave him the eyed looked. One he knew all to well as she was trying to read what he wasn’t telling her. She shook her head as a Jade came up to whisk her away to her seat not to far away. Once everyone was seated the Highblood stood up. “Welcome blasphemous motherfuckers to the motherfucking miraculous party for the motherfucking mighty and motherfucking powerful motherfucking Empress! Thank the motherfucking messiahs for his motherfucking time. Now motherfuckers! It’s time to motherfucking start! Honk!”

Part 3  
  
As he honked a bit loudly everyone of his servants and slaves where in their place either serving or doing sometime for someone there. The Music trolls started to play a light tune made for dancing. The Highblood snorted before sitting down at his throne waiting for when the middle meal hit for his first entertainment.   
  
The Highblood crossed his right leg over this left as everything went under way. You were still behind the scenes looking out from behind the curtain with a new wardrobe it appears the Highblood didn’t like what he seen on you.   
  
So you had a strapless top on and some weird pants that had a skirt around them. They all had the Highblood’s look and color on them. You were ready to get this over this so you didn’t have the collar on you but at this point you weren’t the only one there. That oliveblood was chained, collar, muffled, and cuffed to the floor growling at every blueblood that past by her.   
  
You sent sparing glances at her wondering why she was here too. You thought the Highblood would keep her locked away for when the other heretic’s attacked the hive. But that wasn’t all either as you got the feelings that there was more going on then what you were being told again.   
  
Some of the bluebloods there were in the same area as you were acting funny like they were nervous or something. You hummed lightly as the one young blueblood caught you staring at him with narrowed eyes.   
  
It looked like he was going to start sweating under the narrowed eyed look. You had a feeling you should bring this up to both Redglare’s and the Highblood’s attention.   
  
You were about to move to question the strange acting blueblood when someone grabbed your arm. “Mutant-” You looked up to see Darkleer’s form from behind the curtain that was hiding the hallway like room you were in. “It’s time mutant don’t let us down.”   
  
You nodded happily as you gave him a thumbs up. “Yes Sir!”   
  
You paused for a moment before ushering Darkleer down. Darkleer unwillingly complied with your gesture. He leaned down a little as you whispered into his ear. “Watch that one blueblood there-” you pointed to the one what was acting funny. “Something’s up with him and we don’t need problems.”   
  
Darkleer’s eyes opened a little in surprise before going down. “Alright now get going the Master and Mistress are waiting.”   
  
You nodded as you moved out from behind the curtain. You were possible the only person in the whole castle that could walk around without Bluebloods following you.   
  
After a while of the dancing and talking the Highblood tapped his thrones left arm which signaled the cook to start bring in the main course. Redglare didn’t seem to be to pleased with him all of a sudden. But the Highblood knew this was the prefect time to show her the brunt of his dissatisfaction with her as far as that oliveblood went.   
  
The Highblood stood up from his throne and thrown his hands out wide honking in laughter. “Praise the motherfucking merciful messiahs in the motherfucking dark carnival. There motherfucking voices motherfucking call on there miraculous entertainment. I motherfucking call our motherfucking entertainment this motherfucking evening!”   
  
Everyone looked from there plates or lack off to see what he was talking about. The highbloods at the commoner tables didn’t get to see much at first but went they did their eyes looked like they were about to drop from their sockets.   
  
The Highblood and those at the special highblood table looked at what was behind and coming up to the stairs of the throne. Redglare looked at you as your clothes weren't the ones you were wearing this moon light.   
  
Redglare didn’t know if she should pound her matesprits head in or to hide you away and change your clothes again. You looked like some sort of pet or prized slave. Redglare’s jaw clenched as you gave her a bit of a faltered smile you didn’t seem to happy with how she was looking at you or the situation as she told you many times to hid your unique form from people.   
  
You walked out into the more light filled throne room from the left side of the Highblood. The Highblood seemed to smirk as a shush fell on the crowd. You looked to see everyone looking at you. Well you would guess so you didn’t have anything covering your face. They could see you for all it was worth. No horns, no gray skin, different eyes and hair.   
  
You looked from the crowd and the Highblood to Redglare as he smirked almost pleased with himself. Someone at one of the tables asked; “Are you going to kill her Grand Highblood? Because if you are I'll pay you for her instead.”   
  
You were standing by his left when you looked up at him from Redglare; he wouldn’t do that. The Highblood motion for you to come to him. You seeing no reason not to went to him without a moment hesitation. However you quickly were proving wrong in your blind sense of trust.   
  
Redglare clenched her hands and cane so hard she thought she was going to break it. What was the Highblood thinking! How could he put you in so much danger knowing how much you meant to her. She knew he was punishing her for the whole thing with the oliveblood but this was going to far.   
  
Redglare regretted letting the Highblood get close to you as she had to bit her lip from snarling as he gave an rather evil smirk. He turned you around so you were facing the doors you would have normally would have walked into.   
  
He had you turned around so everyone could see what he was going to do. You felt his arm move behind your back as he raised it up into the air. You felt pain and confusion run through you as he struck you in the head. You cried out of course and moved to curl up to protect yourself from him.   
  
That however didn’t stop him which had you wonder what you did to make him so angry at you. He wasn’t as hard handed as he could have been that much you knew but that didn’t mean he wasn’t gentle with what he was doing. The Highblood beat you with his fist before he lifted you up by the collar being an submissive little mutant.   
  
Unlike earlier when you scratched his arm you did not fight him which was good. “Do you motherfucking want her motherfucking now?”   
  
The Highblood’s voice rumbled almost threatening the other highblood. The highblood shook his head now seeing the slave collar on you. The Highblood just snared before he dropped you onto the floor. You landed sprawled on hard tile which at you curl on your knee’s in front of him.   
  
You looked up at him almost wanting to be forgiven for whatever you did to get him angry. The Highblood sat down before moving his right foot before crossing it. “Motherfucking make with the motherfucking sounds motherfucking mutant before I motherfucking change this to a motherfucking culling entertainment.”   
  
You glanced a little from him to Redglare looking to her for help. She however looked at you just as upset. You bowed your head a little as there was really nothing she could do at the moment. You spoke barely above a whimper; “Yes sir...”   
  
The Highblood grid his fangs together lightly as you stood up and shuffled to the middle of the throne room. You nodded lightly at the musical trolls which made them start playing the unearthly tune.   
  
You timed out the beats before you started to sing to the Highblood and the other trolls. “We were so close together, but the twilight has a different color now. The abundance of kindness only keeps a distance between us. Our coldly ignored hearts are wandering in the midst. If this awkwardness is what it's like to live, we shall close our eyes under the cold sky.”  
  
As you sung the Highblood glazed over looking at his unwanted quests it seemed you had gotten the attention of the most powerful ones. You had been smart in closing your eyes to not to see them. “Even though we were so close together, we can't even get a word across between our increasing distances. Even though we were so close together, the twilight has a different color now. Please, give us a quiet sleep under the moon light, if it is the last thing possible.”  
  
In some parts you would ever make a moved it as if acting out the emotion to relay to the group and he would spot at times half lolled e/c eyes just peaking out as if keeping and eye on the musical troll.  
  
The Empress smiled very cruelly at you as she was sitting in a seat. You seemed to gotten her attention and both Redglare and the Highblood knew it. Redglare had to watch in agony as at one part you had moved your way knowingly to her before kneeling almost beside her to seemingly appease her. “If you are going to cope with fate, you can't go on saying you are sad or lonely. Even if it means to break the links of words we have made together, you would still want to say goodbye to the dull nights. Even though they were so close together, the unmatched couple have no place they can reach. Even though we were so close together, in a glimpse of your new face, I am fascinated, almost as though it is strange, almost enough that I would feel uneasiness.”   
  
The Highblood grinned you were one motherfucking smart mutant while Redglare understood the reason as she had educated you on the Empress and what to do when near her. As you were finishing you had made your way back to him. You finished your song in front of him. “Where lye our hearts? Where are we drifting off to? So that our eyes do not become lost. Even though we were so close together, we can't even get a word across between our increasing distances. Even though we were so close together, the twilight has a different color now. Please, give us a quiet sleep under the moon light, if it is the last thing possible.”  
  
You sighed the music trolls sighed as well. For know you were done till he called you again. You rubbed your throat; it was a something new for you to do. It was a good thing you choice the long song first it seemed that the cook needed the time to make sure everyone was served and were eating.   
  
However it didn’t seem like you were done just yet. The Highblood clapped of course as he betokened to him yet again. This time however you looked straight to Redglare who looked at the Highblood. She glanced between you both before she gave a hesitated nod.   
  
You stepped up to the Highblood only to have him set his hand on your head. “Motherfucking righteous my motherfucking mutant vermin blood motherfucking slave. Before you all up and motherfucking sing any motherfucking more blasphemous motherfucking tunes of motherfucking falsehood. We have a motherfucking fun motherfucking treat I’m sure all you motherfucker will all up and motherfucking enjoy!”   
  
You peeked up at the Highblood from under his hand as relief spear through your being about getting the hand pat of forgiveness. “As I all up and motherfucking said in the motherfucking letter of motherfucking invites. I motherfucking still have a motherfucking heretic in my motherfucking hive. That motherfucking is a motherfucking heretic follower! We will all up and motherfucking be motherfucking dragging her here for a motherfucking wicked motherfucking culling of motherfucking wickedness motherfuckers. But I’m not the motherfucking one who’s motherfucking going to be motherfucking doing it! My motherfucking bitch bloods will motherfucking come around with a motherfucking skull and some motherfucking paper. All up and motherfucking write your motherfucking names all up and motherfucking down and you motherfuckers may be all up and the ones motherfucking culling it! Let’s all motherfucking have a motherfucking look-!”   
  
The Highblood laughed crazily gesturing his hands as the two bluebloods marched out a oliveblood. Redglare eyes rounded widely as she couldn’t believe him! After everything she had done to prove that- Redglare paused for a moment as she looked again at the olveblood.   
  
It wasn’t the Disciple it was another olive who looked terrified at the charges. He, he was giving her more time, acting like this to appease the Empress and the others for her. He didn’t use all his strength to beat you just to make show yes she was going to grill him later on it but it was better then one of them culling you.   
  
Redglare felt herself let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding as a couple of the younger highbloods clapped at the culling. The older ones just nodded lightly before starting to talk, dance, or eat whatever food they had left as everything started to pick up again.   
  
You looked at the troll but that wasn’t the oliveblood that was behind the curtain though. You glanced up at the Highblood as he not only sat down but pulled you onto his lap. You made a slightly face as you felt the Highblood’s fingers under your chin giving it a scratch like one would a cat.   
  
You licked your lips a little before looking up at him before you could say anything though you and the Highblood looked to Redglare who was behind and to the Highblood’s right side. “I don’t know if I should hit you or yell at you.”   
  
The Highblood just smirked; “Motherfucking neither my wicked sis or you motherfucking may find it all up and motherfucking hard to motherfucking keep up.”   
  
Redglare huffed lightly at him as she knocked his hand away from you and lifted your head up to glance at your face. Many in the throne room knew of Redglare and the Highblood’s pale relationship so it was nothing to see her by his side or looking over something he’s done. Redglare had to hold an neutral look as she brushed one of the bruises that were forming.   
  
She’d have to get one of her Jade’s to make a suave for that. Redglare sighed gently as she pulled you a little off his lap as the Jade came with the skull to him. The Highblood took the skull before ushering her away from him. As the Jade left and Redglare took you off the Highblood’s lap you turned to him. “What about the other one behind the curtain with Darkleer?”   
  
Both Redglare and the Highblood stared at you in paused confusion. “What motherfucker?”   
  
You pointed to the curtain where the hallway was. “What about her?”   
  
Redglare’s eyes widen just a fraction as she looked up at the Highblood’s who’s face darken as the real olive eyes disappeared from the curtain. “Motherfucking-!”   
  
You didn’t to hear the rest of his rage as the sound of glass crashing had everyone look up. You whipped your head behind to look at what the hell came through when the explosions of the smoke bombs had went off in the throne room making it completely covered in smoke and dust.   
  
You couldn’t hear the shouts and chaos around you. The explosions caused your ears to ring. You closed your eyes having the dust complete make them useless and you started to cough heavy. It was made to suffocate people that's for sure. You could only feel Redglare clench you close to her and the vibrations of her chest.   
  
You gripped onto her and pressed your face into her jacket trying to get a good breath in. You felt as Redglare moved your face a little as she rubbed your eyes with her thumb which you tried to open them only to see that everything was blurry and you still couldn't hear her over the ringing in your ears.   
  
Redglare looked up from you as the Highblood swung his club smashing the lowblood attackers that had come to close to the three of you so to say he was in full blown rage was an understatement. The Highblood looked like he was going to tare the home world apart with his crazy clown rage. Redglare thrusted her cane blade suddenly sending it through a blueblood who got to close to you and her. She could understand his rage to a degree as this was chaos.   
  
Whatever he had been planning to do was thrown out the window as there was more then one spy in the castle; as the lowbloods who were in the throne room where extremists who would cull all the highblood no matter the cost. Redglare wanted to curse at the Highblood thought as how could he put you in a situation like this as he red quadrant he should be looking out for her.   
  
How could he forget that you weaker then any lowblood or mutant blood they both had ever seen. He had forgotten about that and now she had to get you out of this situation. The Highblood frowned as he thought how did the lowbloods had gotten closer then what was reported to him. He was going to cull the bunch of bluebloods after this.  
  
The Highblood looked down at you and Redglare as you seemed to blink up at her. Your e/c eyes looked at her then at him as they seemed to be a bit more clear. “Can that motherfucking mutant motherfucking see you motherfucking now?”   
  
Redglare looked at you as she ran her thumb against your eyes causing them to close. Redglare nodded at him as the Highblood noticed you would flinched into her as you heard the sounds of dead and the fighting. He snarled before commanding you both. “Good motherfucker then motherfucking stand motherfucking behind me or  motherfucker I will have your motherfucking blood all over my motherfucking walls.”   
  
Redglare looked down at you; “Y/n stay close...”   
  
You nodded a little as you wished you had your cloak on to help fight just a little bit. You were trained enough with your claws but you weren’t so well with a sword or anything like that. After a bit of skull cracking and slashing from Redglare and the Highblood, the three of you get to the main throne doors.   
  
You looked up at him as he summons his other club embedding it into an trolls face into the wall beside you both. The Highblood turns to you not before smashing the other into the ground. “You motherfucker are going to motherfucking run to my motherfucking block and motherfucking wait up there for motherfucking us. We’ll motherfucking be only a motherfucking moment. Motherfucking vermin need to motherfucking be send to the messiahs motherfucking dark carnival.”   
  
You looked up at Redglare, you couldn’t go to his and Redglare’s room yet. If they had the gall to attack the throne room, you were sure they attack the stables; which you feared for Plague and Famine’s safety. They were your friends regardless of being animals they were your friends. “B-but Highblood, Plague and Famine are in the stables! The low-”   
  
He snarled as Redglare spoke up; “Y/n my pale partner this isn’t the time for a counter argument. Darkleer will make sure they are safe alright? Please my little justice bringer go to our block you’ll be safe there. Please for me...”   
  
You looked at Redglare as the Highblood gets pulls his clubs out of the wall. The Highblood takes your silent as understanding as he pushes you both out of the throne room. As he opens the doors, fighting could be heard from all over the halls. Slaves, bluebloods,and lowbloods were all running wild.   
  
Many colors were splashed on the floors of the hallway. You were pushed this time away from him and Redglare. You looked up to them unsure, as the Highblood held an calm and neutral look as be pointed away from him. He stared at you speaking. “That way motherfucker and don’t motherfucking look back. I’m not motherfucking losing another wicked mama or motherfucking tiny motherfucking pest to the motherfucking lowbloods this motherfucking time.”   
  
You looked up at the way he pointed before looking back at him. The Highblood had turned his head away as Redglare stood at his side. His calm look was replaced with an almost burning hatred at the lowbloods as did Redglare’s face. You didn’t like that look at all on her. You spoke up giving it a bit of humor. “Just try to remember not to squish your own bluebloods or Redglare or I’m going to show you where you belong!”   
  
The Highblood laughed as you took some steps towards the direction you were shown to go. The Highblood gave an laugh as he shout. “It’s motherfucking culling time motherfuckers!” The Highblood charged head first into fighting honking with wild abandon with his wicked bitch tits red heart beside him.   
  
You ran away going to the Highblood's room as they told you. As you did you had to dip in and out of some of the hallways. As you moved you seen more and more fighting. You panicked about Plague and Famine as how could Darkleer get away from the fighting if most of the bluebloods were clumped together in a fight.   
  
They were in the stables when this hit and you were fearful for there safety. Since the courtyard would no doubt be the first area they would have hit.You paused in the one hallway as you hide into one of the corners to think about it. You knew the back passageways and if you seen Darkleer there then you’d just go back and if he wasn't then you’d save your beast friends.   
  
You shook your head however as you thought about it. Darkleer knew the heretic’s were going to attack so why would he leave the two in the stables right? You knew Darkleer cared deeply for the two beasts as you had heard the Highblood threaten death on those beasts for then once to get Darkleer to follow orders.   
  
You had to listen to Redglare as she was never wrong. You had rather quickly talked yourself out of going to see the stable and going to the courtyard. You doubled back to the hallway you were in however the time you did take to think about it was deadly. The fighting had only gotten worse and the hive was now being rattled with bombs.   
  
You dipped into one of the hallways as the hive shook from explosions. The spot where you were just going to had a the wall ripped open by the bomb shell stone rumbled and dust fell a bit. You were terrified as that was certainly very close.   
  
You turned around as another flew the next spot; you had limited hallways to go to as many either were covered in fighting or were being blown to bits. Fortunately you weren't the only one trying to hide somewhere as you noticed one of Redglare’s Jades shout at you; “Bark!”   
  
You whipped your head at her as she was behind a statue column. “Vikloo!”   
  
You ran to her as she wrapped her arm around your shoulder and pulled you into a hidden door. You gripped onto her as she sealed off the hidden door which sounded as if people were running at it. You glanced up at Vikloo as she pulled you along. “Vikloo I have-”   
  
Vikloo shushed you gently; “I know Bark, we all know I’m taking you closer to the Mistress’s and the Lord’s room. You have the key that Darkleer gave you still yes?”   
  
You nodded; “Yes ma’am, what about you and the others? Is everyone else alright?”   
  
Vikloo gave a bit of a tight face; “I need to find young Hizolp still she is still missing. She was suppose to be delivering drinks from the basement just as the hive was attack.”   
  
You made a bit of a worried face before Vikloo paused at another door. “I’m sure she got out or the other Jade’s are hiding with her.”   
  
Vikloo just smiled a little at you as she ushered you quiet with her finger. She pushed the door open a little to see that at least the hallway was quiet despite the bodies on the ground. “Bark this hallways cleared you may continue on from here. Go to your left and I will see you as soon as everything settles. Please don’t stop for anything or Redglare will be very angry with you and we don’t want that right?”   
  
You nodded a little as you gripped her hand. “Be careful...”   
  
Vikloo nodded a little as you dipped out of the hidden door way and into the Hallway. You fortunately knew where you were and how far away you were from the room. You started to run to the left from the door as Vikloo said as you ran you felt as if your brain was going to explode as familiarity came back at you.   
  
You had got half way to the Highblood's room when you found your away was blocked by a group of bluebloods. They were very silent and very still as they eyed you. You move back slightly nervous something seemed off about them. One of them smiles as he summons his weapon before he shouts. “The mistress wants that Mutant! Bonus to those who catch it!”   
  
You looked wide eyed in horror as they all summoned there weapons. Yeah they weren't the bluebloods from here alright. You quickly found yourself running the halls again this time confused on where you were going.   
  
The more you ran the more you ended up being chased. It wasn't long before you went down an side hall only to get grabbed from behind. You screamed before a large and rough hand closed over your mouth. You tensed in terror as the bluebloods had not only ran right past you but at the trolls who had you. “Hehe how much do you think we’ll get from her? You think the teal will break or that savage?”   
  
You thrashed around trying to scream from help as it was a group of lowblood’s that had grabbed you. The others spoke in agreement snickering about what would happened till one of them piped up; “Hey boss shouldn’t we put her to sleep or something? You know keep the bitch quite.”   
  
The orangeblood troll just snickered; “Naw just gag the bitch; that drug stuff is dangerous and I’m sure our captain would like her very much alive. Right bitch? You got a lot of information to give us?!”   
  
The troll gripped your jaw like the Highblood did. Unfortunately for him he thought you were an slave and a submissive one at that but you weren’t either. You bit the one who was handling you before kicking the other one right in the protective bone causing him to drop like a fly. You bolted not a moment later to the Orangeblood shouts; “You stupid useless nookwhiffs get her!”   
  
You started to cry and screaming for anyone to save you or help you. You wanted Redglare, Pyro, the Highblood, Darkleer, even the monster in your head to save you. You pasted one corner a set of hands grabbed you and pulled you into a chested form in a darken blown out area. You screamed in terror as you fought the hands and arms on you before the foreign words dropped out of your mouth; “Sitter! Brudder! Help!”   
  
The trolls grip got tighter before you felt a head and face press against the side of your face and ear. “Shush... Shush... It’s okay I’m not going to hurt mew. Shush... It’s okay Y/n mewr in safe paws.”   
  
You shook naturally as tears started to drip down as you looked to the side of you. You looked to find that Oliveblood troll called Disciple if you remember her name correctly. You hadn't seen much of her other then earlier today behind the curtain as Redglare seemed to keep you away from her even though you knew she trusted this troll it was because of that you did. And it was because of that the Highblood at times was a little to much for you to handle inside your think-pan so he could get information you weren’t suppose to tell him.   
  
You blinked teary eyed as the troll started to purr softly. You pulled at your arms again this time she let go which you turned around in her hold and wrapped your arms around her as tears over flowed again.   
  
Disciple rested her head against yours gently as the ached she felt melted away as she stroked your back and head. You gripped her tightly as you spoke; “I- I got to go to Redglare’s room please can you help me to Redglare’s room.”   
  
Disciple’s ear drooped a little before they pricked up at the sound of cackling of the other trolls could be heard. You had completely forgot about them and know they’d take you away because lowbloods help lowbloods right?   
  
You dared to look up at Disciple who was glaring at the trolls who were in front of you both. Disciple rumbled a growl in her chest as you went rigid on her. She guess these were the trolls who were chasing you from how you reacted. Nothing but wasteblood in her eyes they had been causing problems for her and the group for sweeps now. What she guessed was the leader who spoke; “Give that mutant bitchblood here, oliveblood we don’t need anyone coddling this wasteblood.”   
  
Disciple narrowed her eyes as she moved you behind her flashing her fangs at them in a protective manner. “I wouldn’t let mew take her mew deadbeat nooksucker.”   
  
The trolls snarled a little at her as Disciple summoned her claws if it was a fight they wanted they were about to get it. You watched on a little from behind Disciple unsure of what was going to happen and why she was doing this. Regardless of that you were thankful for her help.   
  
The trolls who were trying to capture you thought she wasn’t strong looking and attacked without much of a thought of who she was but they quickly regretted there mistake however as Disciple with the ease that could only come from experience out right slaughtered them.   
  
You watched in both fear and wonder as Disciple huffed lightly as lowly lowblood color dripped from her claws. Disciple glanced at you a little almost gauging you of sorts. You just looked from the bodies to her before nodding in almost approval. “Wow... I don’t even think that the Highblood could get rid of them that fast! And um... Thank you for helping me.”  
  
Disciple gave a bit of an awkward smile unable to do much more. She took what you said as praise but it was an odd thing to be praised for. “Thank mew... And anything to help a friend Y/n.” You just gave a brief smile before she questioned you; “Shouldn’t mew be hiding or in somewhere safe?”   
  
You look down having to cope with the situation rather quickly; “I was till they got a hold of me. I’m sorry...”   
  
Disciple looked at you for a moment before she sighed. “It’s alright mew didn’t mean for it to happen.” Disciple opened her mouth then closed it which you did the same thing. You went to turn away to go to where you were suppose to till Disciple spoke; “How about I get mew where mew need to go. I can at least help mew that much.”   
  
You glanced up at her a little before nodding some. “O-okay thank you... But you don’t have too I know you want to get out before the Highblood finds you besides isn’t your unit worried about you heretic?”   
  
Disciple felt the back of her neck prickle with surprise but not just that dread at the word heretic. She knew you didn’t mean that word viciously as she was sure that it was said quite a bit. “Yes my unit will be worry but they’ll understand.”   
  
You just nodded before Disciple offered you her hand. Disciple almost smiled as you took her hand without any fear of her lying to you or anything like that. Disciple was going to lead you away however you gripped her hand and started to walk leading her to pair of highblood’s room.   
  
The room wasn’t that far away from where she and you were however once you both got to the room was a different story. The room looked not only ransacked but almost everything inside was destroyed. Your eyes widen a little as Disciple let your hand go as you went in to investigate.   
  
You grimaced as you turned some things back over but most of it wasn’t savable like the pile room. You had a feeling that the Highblood was going to do a lot more then a culling rage when he seen that spare pile was ripped apart and you weren’t even allowed to touch it. You had the feeling that Redglare and the Highblood were going to be very angry when they seen this.   
  
You just hoped you weren’t at the brunt of it. You rubbed your nose a bit nervously as you weren’t sure what to do. You were a bit worried about Redglare but the Highblood was with her so that relaid some fears but the other was finding your scale-beast cloak since you didn’t want to look like a slave any longer then what you had too.   
  
You shuffled into the destroyed room and start to shift through the mess. It wasn’t that hard to find the cloak as it was under a pile of blankets the trolls moved. Disciple was looking around the room for a place where you could hide but Disciple glanced at you for a moment as you pulled on your white scale-beast cloak. She couldn’t in good conscious leave you in a room with it’s doors broken apart like this. “Y/n are mew ready to go? We need to leave before anymore bluebloods or hunters come.”   
  
You stared up at her for a moment; “Redglare told me to go to her and the Highblood’s room. She’s my morial and I have to listen to my morial cause if I’m not here she’ll worry; and-and I don’t want her to worry.”   
  
Disciple for the first time in her adult life Disciple lied to you. “No, no she wouldn’t worry I run into her on the way to get out of here. She said heard that the room had been broken into and ask me to find mew and if the room wasn’t to safe to take mew out of here for mewr safety.”   
  
You looked up at Disciple for a moment before you narrowed your eyes slightly. Disciple clenched her jaw tightly as unlike when you were with them you knew when someone was lying or not to a degree. You seemed to relax your face a little as you seemed unsure. “Well... That makes a little sense in why you were where you were...and Redglare does trust you...”   
  
Disciple’s lips twitched a little in a smile she nodded. “Yes, yes of course she’s helping us mew know that. Come on let’s get mew out of here and in a safe place well this part of the hive is still mostly unaffected.”   
  
You nodded as Disciple grabbed your hand and started to lead you out of the hive. You gripped her hand tightly as she and you dipped in and out of the hallways and hide every so often from some trolls. You glanced up at Disciple as she had taken you both to a dead end with a hole in the way. You pulled at her hand a little; “We’re at a dead end!”   
  
Disciple blinked a little before she smiled at you. “No that’s meowr way out.”   
  
You dug your heels into the floor as Disciple started to tug and pull you along. “No! That’s a motherfucking hole in the hive wall! If you have forgotten we’re on the third floor!”   
  
Disciple sighed lightly as she knew you weren’t about to come willingly with her. “We don’t have time for me to talk mew into this. I apologize for this Y/n.”   
  
You suddenly went to jerk back at her words but Disciple was quicker then you as she changed your hands so hers almost had a death grip on yours. You were found yourself vertical and over Disciple’s shoulder without anymore of a say. You started to pound your fists on her back to get her to let you go. “No! Let me go!”   
  
Disciple ignored you however as she took a running jump at the hole. You screamed and closed your eyes unable to do much more then that as you thought you were going to die but the pull of gravity wasn’t there. You felt weightless before you twitched as you felt her hand on your legs patting them gently. “Shush... It’s okay mewr just fine.”   
  
You gave a horrible sobbed mixed whimpering sound as you opened your eyes just a little to close them again as the flickering of orange and yellow were to much for you. You gripped onto Disciple however as she moved you off her shoulder. Disciple had to fight you a little to get you off her shoulder as first you wanted off and know you wouldn't get off. It was like you were panicking and flip flop with your emotions.   
  
Disciple didn’t know what was wrong with you or why you were acting like this. As she got you off her and then you tried to ran back into the dangerous hive. Disciple knew that pets and right hand slaves often had separation anxiety from there masters but you weren’t a pet or a slave. Disciple would have to get Dolorosa to look into it maybe the Highblood did something to you he was known to alter a troll’s think-pan.   
  
Disciple shook her head she didn’t have time for this right now as she had to get out of here as there wasn’t much trolls leave running or getting away from the hive. Disciple grabbed your arm so tightly that you could shake yourself away from her as she pulled you along with her.   
  
Disciple had to fight you almost the whole way as she searched out a faster way to travel. She knew there were wagons around as there were tracks everywhere. Disciple fortunately found a fresh pair of tracks and started following them. Disciple just looked at you as she pulled you along to caught the wagon of retreating lowbloods.   
  
You were crying, coughing, and sounded like you were choking on something. You were never this expressive before let alone this unconscionable either. Disciple turned her head back as she heard the sound and just seen the glance of the wagon. She shouted at the wagon; “Please stop! Mew need to stop!”   
  
Disciple waved her hand to get someone’s attention. Fortunately her shouting had caught someone’s attention as the wagon slowed down to a near stop. It was quick enough that you and Disciple had gotten to the wagon and she pushed you up into the wagon before she pulled herself in with some help from the other trolls in there.   
  
Disciple had to grab you without a moment’s rest as you lashed out at the couple of nice brownbloods that had there hands on your arms. Disciple apologize to the two who understood thinking you had gotten out of the dungeon from how your clothes looked under the open cloak.   
  
You unfortunately turned on her as the wagon started again without much delay. Disciple held onto your wrists as she rested her forehead against yours cooing at you to calm down. You huffed breathlessly as you relaxed slightly but when Disciple moved you to pull you close to her you jerked back from her breaking the contact with her.   
  
Disciple from a little before she spoke up; “Mew need to sit beside me Y/n or mew’ll be in the way.”   
  
You gave her a downward side glance as you shuffled to beside her and curled up into your self. Disciple went to say something again to you but she closed her mouth and sighed looking down at her hands.   
  
Between the both of you was nothing but the sounds of the rattling and shaking from the wagon and the other trolls that got out or were talking. You glanced at Disciple once or twice wondering if it was a good idea to trust her as you hardly knew her and that she was imprisoned for a reason.   
  
Redglare was good at catching lies and bad trolls but what if this oliveblood played her. You sighed before you tucked your head into your knee’s trying to stay as small as you could from everyone in the wagon which included Disciple.   
  
Your arms were wrapped around your body so tightly that it hurt. You sniffled as you whimpered into your legs. “I wanta go home...”   
  
You rubbed your head into your knees a little as an rather painful sensation pulsed from the back of your skull. You closed your eyes before concentration on the pain as it was something normal for you to feel when it was around the time you and the Highblood had a think-pan session.   
  
It took a bit of calming and focus but you could in your own mind I see the inside of your think-pan but most of all the monster in which lingered there. The monster was in your safe padded area of your think pan with the chests and memory toys.   
  
You could feel both realities of sounds play in your mind. The monster seemed to stare at you with its’ pure red eyes. “I’ll make this quick for you since I know this is painfully hard for you to do and I’m not pushing my power into you. You need to trust me when I say you must trust this oliveblood and her unit. Do you understand if you do this you will see that teal blood.” You hummed lightly as the shadow nodded; “Good now leave vermin.”   
  
You shifted your head up a little before you felt someone’s hand under your chin. You looked at Disciple as she questioned lightly; “What’s wrong?”   
  
You whimpered at her slightly before trusting what the monster said. “My head hurts... Fluffy and Redglare would make it better...”   
  
Disciple frowned she wasn't surprised that your head hurt after all the crying. Disciple just sighed softly as started to stroked your head patting it. “Mew’ll be okay mewr just thinking to hard. What would Redglare do for mew right now?”   
  
You hummed a little as the hair stroking was making you tired; “If we were home she’d take me to the couch so she could still work and she’s let me lay my head in her lap.” You yawned as you felt Disciple start to pull you in close to her. “then she’d get one of the Jade’s...” You closed your eyes as you tucked your face almost into Disciple's neck like it was instinct to do that. “...to get a cold cloth and place it over my eyes... I wish Redglare was here with us...”   
  
Disciple collected you close to her as she cage herself a little around you. You humbled at her lightly the rest as you seemed to had almost fallen asleep. Disciple smiled as she shushed your gently stroking your hair as she seemed to usher you to be quiet; “She will soon Y/n we’ll get into contact with her soon. When things calm down in a day or two I promise. But right now mew have to follow me till then so mew don’t get hurt since mew don’t want Redglare sad do mew?”   
  
You sighed giving a tiny head shake. You don’t want Redglare to be sad she was your partner and morial. Disciple smiled sadly before she gripped you tighter to her as she kissed the top of your head. You felt the heavy veil of sleep and exhaustion fall over you like a blanket. All you could think of was how sad and concerned Redglare was going to be.   
  
Meanwhile Redglare was huffing wildly as she was leaned against the Highblood who was giving a breathless laugh. “All up and motherfucking wickedness motherfucker. This brother all up and got motherfucking paint to all up and motherfucking last me for motherfucking sweeps.”   
  
Redglare just laughed a little before she straighten herself and moved off him. “Well as fun as you think this has been let’s go see Y/n. I’m sure she’s just a curious little bundle and we need a bath before we start a new court session.”   
  
The Highblood hummed as nodded; “Yeah motherfucker we all up and motherfucking need to torture these spared motherfucking information sacs of motherfucking righteous. Tiny motherfucker will all up and motherfucking have motherfucking practices with these motherfuckers.”   
  
Redglare sighed a little as she hummed; “Yes it would be a good time to practice her skills...”   
  
Redglare and the Highblood started to walk as the Highblood ordered his bluebloods around with those they seen and who came to him. It was going to be a bit of an effort on there part and what slaves had survived. Redglare just hoped that you weren’t distort over what had happened as she knew you didn’t want to leave her and the Highblood’s side.   
  
Redglare sighed shaking her head maybe a good feelings jam would be nice right know. Redglare clued into the area around her however as the Highblood seemed to pause in his steps as he spoke; “Motherfuckers...”   
  
Redglare looked up at him before she looked at what he was. Redglare felt as if the breath in her wind chute had got stuck as she seen the doors to the his room. She felt the long ago feeling of dread come up into her flesh sac.   
  
Redglare would have collapsed onto her knees if the Highblood hadn't wrapped his arm around her. Redglare’s hands trembled as they moved to her face and mouth. Oh Gog’s, Messiah’s, and Empress’s above it was exactly like how she found T/n. The room, the doors, and over turned materials.   
  
Redglare couldn’t do it she couldn’t lose her morial again not when she was nothing but a wiggler who relied on her. “N-No! Y/n! Bark!”   
  
She wasn’t about to let this be, this couldn’t be happening! Redglare pushed from the Highblood’s arms as Redglare took her claws to everything just to find you. She ripped apart his nest looking for you, clawed up his walls and material, then stalked into the bathroom only come to find that you were not there.   
  
She even went so far as going into the other know opened locked door. As it was destroyed too but she gave you her master key so you would be able to get in here if it called for it. She had torn the ready torn room apart but she even went so far as to pulled part T/n’s already destroyed pile to see if you were hiding there.   
  
You were a small troll after all and knew how important that pile was to her and the Highblood but she didn’t find you. Why couldn’t she never find you! Redglare turned when she heard someone hushing her and arms surround her. Redglare started to scream your name and cry as she fought in his hold.   
  
Highblood moved her up a bit as he kissed her head well she clung to him. He could hear the soul breaking sorrow as she spoke. “I can’t lose her again! I can’t lose my morial again...”   
  
The Highblood narrowed his eyes on your pile as a growled in his throat. Whoever took you was going to pay nice and slowly in his kind of torture as no one made his Teal blood cry and got away with it. The Highblood’s eyes and head turned when he heard someone clear their throat. Darkleer had come up to find the pair but he didn’t go into the room seeing the door. “What is it motherfucker?!”   
  
Darkleer spoke not showing himself. “I can see Y/n is no where to be found but I suggest we get the hive back in order. We have an number of caught prisoners of both lowblood and bluebloods. I think you may want to listen to them yes? We could get information on where they took her. Also the heretic female has escape in the chaos as well so I’m sure you want someone to find her.”   
  
The Highblood looked at Redglare who looked up at him. He clenched his jaw a little before he spoke pressing his hand on her head to keep her face into his body. “Motherfucking take them to my motherfucking throne room! I’ll motherfucking meet you there.”  
  
The Highblood heard Darkleer pound his chest armor it was an rather old salute. “Right away master Highblood.”   
  
As Darkleer walked away and the Highblood left the room he left the pair behind him. When he was far enough away the Highblood looked at Redglare. “Wicked mama I know you have wicked sorrows from the motherfucking plains of the dark motherfucking carnival but you motherfucking need to motherfucking pull it all up and motherfucking together as tiny motherfucker all up and motherfucking needs you. We’ll all up and motherfucking find her my wickedness mama.”   
  
Redglare nodded as she sniffled and huff wiping her face with her jacket. “Y-yes right she’s not gone yet.”   
  
The Highblood nodded as he set her down to let them go to the throne room. As Redglare moved following the Highblood all she could do was pray to whatever Gog's there were that you were in safe hands.

Part 4  
  
It had been a tireless wagon ride for Disciple as where she needed to go as it was pretty far and out of the way from the hive. But not only that she had to deal with you on top of everything else.   
  
You weren’t horrible or anything but Disciple had a feeling that you were conditioned or something because you’d be explaining one thing then start crying the next about Redglare before calming down on your on. Mind you after the day you had she wouldn’t be surprised if you weren’t all emotional confused.   
  
Disciple looked up as the troll driving the wagon spoke up; “Oliveblood we are at Feinao port town.”   
  
Disciple nodded as she smiled at him; “Thank mew very much for stopping and the ride.”   
The troll nodded as he slowed the mix-beast down to a stop. Disciple nudged you a little which had you look up at her from your knees as she spoke; “This is our stop.”   
  
You nodded lightly as Disciple got up and jumped off the wagon before helping you down onto the ground. However she looks at you when you don’t let go of her hand. Disciple smiles a little before you spoke up; “Are we going to try and get into contact with Redglare now?”   
  
Disciple shook her head; “First we need to find the safe place and my unit before we do that.”   
  
You hummed lightly before you glanced up at him in question; “W-what if they don’t like me...” Disciple chuckled a little which had you tilt your head in confusion and rasp; “I’m being serious Disciple.”   
  
Disciple shook her head as she dispelled the idea; “It’s okay I know they’ll like mew don’t worry mewr little cloak off about it. I promise mew that mew’ll be just fine and safe.”   
  
You just nodded as Disciple moved her hand to pull down your hood just to be safe before she tugged at your hand to get you to follow her. Disciple took you through the back streets of the village you were in. You kind of got lost rather quickly as she took you this way and that way.   
  
You looked up when you both stopped at the backside of a hive where she took her hand from your own gesturing you to stay right there. You watched in surprise as what you thought it was a storage room but it wasn’t one as Disciple not only pulled the doors back but pulled at an almost invisible cord causing a door to slide down to open on the side of the stairs heading down.   
  
Disciple looked at you with a smile before she ushered you both in the hidden stairway. You glanced around before she spoke to you gently and quietly; “Stay here for a moment I will come and get you okay?”   
  
You nodded a little as you turned a bit timid. Disciple patted your cheek lightly before she moved down the stairs. Disciple was careful as she stepped down the stairs as she wanted to make sure it was her beloved with Dolorosa and Psiioniic using this spot.   
  
Disciple knew where she was going from the bluebloods who had let her go but if they had moved or not was unclear. As Disciple cleared the stairs she felt herself relax a lot more then the three trolls before her.   
  
Signless had tensed as did his mother and friend Psiioniic as they heard not only sounds from the outside of the hiding door but in the stair way. He was unsure of the success of his beloved getting out as there had been no talon-beasts on the status. So rightfully so he was nervous and to be honest a bit scared of what had come down.   
  
However all that seem to melt away as new tense went through his body seeing Disciple there unharmed and happy. Signless shouted as both of them ran at each other in a tight lovers embrace. “Disciple!”   
  
Disciple laughed as tears of joy sprung up in her eyes as she was swarmed and swamped by Signless’s body and cloak. Disciple nuzzled her face into his as she cheerfully called at him. “Signless!”   
  
Signless broke away from her for a moment as his hands moved to her face. The warm palms of his hand warmed her cheeks due to the temperature different between the two. Disciple closed her eyes purring as his thumbs brushed her cheeks as he brushed his forehead against hers purring with her. Both broke away however as Dolorosa spoke up; “Oh Disciple I’m do glad you seem uninjured; you had us so worried.”   
  
Disciple smiled as she offered Dolorosa a hug before moving to Psiioniic who just looked happy that she was back. Disciple sighed happily as she spoke up; “I’m sorry Rosa I didn’t mean to make mew all worry.” Psiioniic chose at that moment to speak up; “Well don’t do it again alright? We couldn’t thtand to lothe you too.”   
  
Disciple pulled from Dolorosa a little; “Well about that-” Signless gave her a confused looked as she gestured them one moment as she moved she spoke. “I found something well I was in the Grand Highblood’s hive that you all should see.”   
  
The group watched as Disciple walk to the stairs and looked up it with a gentle and caring expression that covered her face. Signless looked puzzled as she cooed up the stairs. She sounded as if she was talking to a wiggler. “Come on, it’s okay they wouldn’t hurt you. Come on now...that’s it. Everything’s alright it’s safe.”   
  
Signless looked at his mother and Psiioniic who were also confused. They could hear the creaking of the stairs before Signless blinked when she grabbed someones hand. As the light dawned on the shadowed figure he felt his heart nearly stop.   
  
That pale s/c skin, those bright e/c eyes, and that unmistakable h/c color spilled from the cloak as Disciple moved your hood down. He notice you had an rather nasty looking ds/c scar from the end of your eyebrow to almost your temple since it wasn’t covered by any hair.   
  
He heard Dolorosa gasp and Psiioniic’s stunned inhale as what stood in front of them was there Y/n. The group thought they had lost her to the raid. You seeming uncomfortable with the staring and hid behind Disciple some but still enough out to seeming to be curious as well.   
  
Disciple herself smiled placing her hair behind her ear as she looked at them; “Before mew all act be gentle she doesn’t remember us so treat her kindly.”   
  
Signless nodded as Disciple moved behind you causing you to look at him. She pushed you some which made you looked up at her waryingly. Signless smiled lightly; “Hey there Y/n how are you doing.”   
  
He seen the look of wonder on your face that you had gave him many a time when he said something interesting. You came over to him a bit more curious and more innocent then he had ever seen you. “You know my name too?”   
  
He nodded lightly as he gave you a hug. He smiled as you tensed before relaxing. You looked up at him he could just for a moment see your old cloak on you threatening to slide down from your head. You had new cloak with a hood that wrapped around you but it was that of an white ancient serpent.   
  
He didn’t have wonder but he could tell it was not something you could have made or got made alone as someone had to be taking care of you. Signless let you go as Dolorosa and Psiioniic came up. You glanced from him as Dolorosa spoke; “Oh Y/n child you’re alive! Oh you have the Gog’s looking out for you don’t you.”   
  
You laughed a little as you went from Signless’s arms to Dolorosa was she checked you over and looked at the scar on your brow. Well Psiioniic ruffled your hair and was looking at the collar around your throat.   
  
Signless moved as both Dolorosa and Psiioniic had not only turned their attention to you but held onto your attention as well. Signless moved to Disciple as he questioned her; “I’m glad you are uninjured my love but how is this possible? We were told that the Grand Highblood had you and how did you find Y/n in all this mess?”   
  
Disciple sighed a little as she spoke. “I was in the Grand Highblood’s hive but it seems I was in luck my love. The bluebloods had brought her down and threw her in my cell. At first I thought it was some poor troll till I got a look at her.” Disciple looked down a little; “Unfortunately she doesn’t remember us when we all got separated from the bluebloods they had nearly beaten her to death.”  
  
Disciple bit her lip a little as Signless looked at her; “Did Y/n tell you this?”   
  
Disciple made a so-so gesture. “Kind of it was more the troll who saved her that did.”   
  
Signless bit his lip a little; “W-who saved her?”   
  
Disciple sighed as she told him; “The Grand Highblood’s mate did a teal called Redglare. She’s a Legislacerator and was in the area at the time the bluebloods attack. She rescued her and patched her up she knew that Y/n was apart of our unit but she couldn’t get in contact with us as she couldn’t find any leads on us. But I can tell you she is a very nice and caring troll as she kept the Highblood and his minions away from me. Regardless it seems that Y/n as taken a liken to her and they’ve... They’ve...”   
  
Disciple looked away a little as olive tears started to collect at the corner of her eyes. Disciple blinked a little to dispel the tears so she wouldn’t start crying. Signless placed a hand on her shoulder; “They’ve what my love?”   
  
Disciple gave a sad and mournful sound as she answered; “They’ve become morials and it seems this troll cares for her really well.”   
  
Signless’s face fall a little before he spoke; “I’m so-”   
  
Disciple shook her head before tucking her hands behind her back giving a sad smile. “No, no it’s okay I’d rather her be alive and safe then dead. It was for the best... As who knows what could have happened to her. Anyways the Grand Highblood from what I've seen as taken a liking to her as more of a pet then anything much to his matespirts discomfort no doubt but regardless he treats her kindly.”   
  
Signless just nodded a little before Psiioniic spoke up more at you; “Hey know don’t be like that Rotha jutht athk a quethtion.”   
  
Signless and Disciple looked at each other as they looked at the three of you. You were scowling and holding onto your collar in a death grip. “I can be however I want mage, when the question is offensive to my morial for starters but also when it is on frauding the system. Such acts-”   
  
Disciple sighed as she walked over and placed her hands on your shoulders before you could say the whole passage of the law at the pair. “Whatever has happened Y/n they didn’t-”   
  
You wagged a finger at Disciple as you closed an eye to correct her. “Regardless Redglare told me that within speaking with someone you must keep all suspicion and questioning till you have all the evidence to do otherwise is not only dangerous but can land you in a world of trouble. There is a reason the law is the law it is to keep the castes safe from each other.”   
  
Signless wrinkled his nose slightly as he spoke; “That depends on the caste though Y/n the law is bias towards the lower caste then it is the higher caste.”   
  
You narrowed your eyes slightly; “And what proof do you have on such a claim? Ramblings of a heretic isn’t evidence I’m afraid; I’ve worked the not only the courts with Redglare but I have more experience under my belt then you. I should know if the law is unequal or not. Redglare-”   
  
Signless piped up as he countered your enlargement with his own. “You have been taught through the eyes of another. So they can-”   
  
The group just sighed in disbelief as both you and Signless started up an debate between what he was doing and the laws that countered him. Even though you acted a bit more differently the group a whole were more then just happy to see that you were alive and well.   
  
They felt the burden lift off there shoulders about having had gotten you culled when you were something they were suppose to had been protecting. Signless was more then just happy to see his beloved smile more again.   
  
For the rest of the night it was a more of a the Signless group in getting used to your changed quirks and attitude. Before you would have agreed with anything they said or ask you to do but know you challenged them and required real reasoning to do something.   
  
However soon as both Signless and Disciple would find out somethings you did never changed. Signless was folding his clothes for the next day well Disciple was writing in her book on what had happened during her time away and the meantime of that.   
  
As Signless settled into the blankets with Disciple and she placed her quill and book to the side of the bed roll. As both went through there nightly ritual of sleep they’re time was interpreted by a knock. Signless paused mid-goodday kiss as he spoke up; “Come in.”   
  
Both Signless and Disciple looked up at you from the door confused. You looked very young at the moment as you did so. Your hands were clenching the pants that Dolorosa changed you into and a rather pale tan shirt. Disciple frowned a little bit as you looked at her.   
  
It was that grub bark-beast look you had given her so many times before at least some things never change. Disciple licked her lips a little as she spoke up; “What’s wrong Y/n?”   
  
You looked down a little before answering. Disciple’s heart swelled as Signless’s face soften. “Can I sleep with you today Disciple? I don’t like sleeping by myself... I-I usually sleep with Redglare during the day...”   
  
Disciple looked at Signless who nodded at her saying you could. Disciple nuzzled his face a little before making room for you beside her so she was in the middle of both you and Signless.   
  
You moved apologizing to the pair before you slipped right beside Disciple. Disciple flipped out some of the blankets for you and pulled you a bit in closer to her as Signless did to her. You thanked the pair before you shyly cuddled up to Disciple setting in for the night.   
  
Unfortunately unlike the two trolls you didn’t find sleep as fast. You shifted a little to stare up at Disciple’s sleeping face as she and Signless alternated in purring. Disciple would purr in the inhale well Signless purred in the exhale.   
  
Redglare never purred in her sleep which was most likely the reason why you weren’t falling asleep as it was do to the noise. You huffed a little before staring at Disciple again as her fingers twitched lightly in her sleep before you felt them giving this odd stroking motion on your back.   
  
You blinked a little before your eyes drooped a little as the action was soothing. As you finally nodded off you fall asleep wondering how Redglare was and what was with the feeling of familiarity pounding in the back of your skull.   
  
It wasn’t till the wee hours of the night that Disciple sighed happily as she woke up from her sleep feeling nice and toasty. Disciple turned her head slightly as she looked at Signless who had his eyes open and purring at her.   
  
Both however look at you as mumbled a little and nuzzled your head and face Disciple’s sphere globs almost trying to either get closer to the sound or to dispel it. Disciple chuckled as Signless shook his head. Well at least your sleep patterns never changed.   
  
Signless moved kissing Disciple’s lips lightly as he spoke quiet enough so he didn’t wake you. “I’m going to get up Beloved and see if mother is awake. You can stay here a little longer as I’ll get you for first meal when it’s ready.”   
  
Disciple nodded in thanks as she moved a little onto her side as Signless got up moving the blankets back on you both. As Signless moved and got to the door he glanced back from the door to look at his beloved. The scene had his blood-pusher clench so tight that he thought it would burst with sorrow.   
  
Disciple’s face was so soft and so happy as she looked at your sleeping face. She had brushed the side of your face with the back of her fingers which caused your face to change into a sleeping smile one.   
  
He knew how much she missed you and how much of grief she held in her blood-pusher for your ‘death’ but to see her this happy when he knew they’d have to give you back to your ‘morial’ did things to him that he couldn’t ever say. Signless forced himself to look away as he past the door into the main living space.   
  
Signless walked over to the fire where Dolorosa was sitting there by the fire sewing a few clothes as Psiioniic had started the first meal. Signless flopped down with a sigh beside Psiioniic. Psiioniic glanced at his morial lightly; “Rough night with Y/n?”   
  
Signless shook his head lightly; “No, no she was fine last night it’s just... I don’t know what to do about sending a message to this Redglare person if she is so close to the Grand Highblood is all.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed a little bit before he spoke; “Nice cover but Thign but you wouldn’t be looking like thomething Dithciple threw up if that wath the cathe.”   
  
Psiioniic poked the fire a little as Signless narrowed his eyes at Psiioniic before Dolorosa chuckled lightly. “Child please Psiioniic is only worried because he doesn’t want you to get hurt is all. We apologize as well since we would have let Y/n sleep with us but she shot us down.”   
  
Signless nodded a little as he brushed his hand against Psiioniic’s arm as an thank you for the earlier comment. “No it’s alright Mother I know as well Psii it’s just I worry about Disciple and her emotions. To have Y/n back only to give her up... That thought is more then I can bare.”   
  
Dolorosa decided to pipe in at this time. “Well we have to move on Disciple’s best interest unfortunately. We just need to remind her that Y/n isn’t our Y/n.”   
  
Signless went to say something when the three of them looked up at the door to see that Disciple had come out with her hand linked with yours as you were rubbing your eyes. Dolorosa’s lips twitched; “Well speak of the Terrors you’ve both appeared finally. Did you both have a good sleep?”   
  
Disciple nodded as you mumbled lightly. Dolorosa just smiled a little as Disciple ushered you to the fire and beside Dolorosa while she grabbed two bowls from Psiioniic. As Dolorosa directed her next few comments at you Disciple sat down to your right and handed you the bowl.   
  
You accepted the bowl with a light thank you before Disciple dug into her meal. You glanced a little at Dolorosa as she held up a shirt for you; “You’ll have to try this after your done with that child. We can’t have you walking around outside in day wear now can we?”   
  
You hummed a little as you swallowed what food you had in your mouth. “The Highblood stays in his day wear all night and sometimes if I get Redglare up late enough she also does.”   
  
Dolorosa paused before she countered a little; “Well unfortunately our not with Redglare or the... Highblood so we require you to wear day clothes.”   
  
You only hummed lightly nodding and after finishing your meal with a quick sewing adjustment in what Dolorosa made you. You were wearing a new top and pants as the Signless group had advised you that they would be going out to get more food for the later night as your present had them need more since know you ate all of your food.   
  
You frowned a little looking at the Jade called Dolorosa as you were used to the Jade’s going out to get food on there own without you. As you sloppy tied your shoes well wearing one of there spare cloaks till Dolorosa fixed your dragon one. You questioned the group to them out of nowhere; “I don’t understand, why do we have to go out with Jade Mother Rosa? The Grand Jade at home never lets us go with her and Redglare. She says it’s to dangerous for a group to go out because there are highblood dogs about and that a group draws attention.”   
  
Dolorosa opened her mouth then closed it before she looked at Psiioniic who spoke up much to the sighs of frustration from Disciple and Signless. “That’th becauthe your with a higher blood. We’re not uncivil like them.”   
  
You were about to say something before Signless distracted you by him pushing you forward and speaking. “Why don’t we go Y/n, we need to get some more ink and paper so we can write this letter to this ‘Redglare’ of yours. I’m sure you would like to help me write a letter or write one of your own?”   
  
You smiled excitedly snapping your attention to Signless words. “Of yes if that is possible Lord Signless I would really like to help you write your and my own! Redglare-”   
  
Signless sighed a little as Disciple chuckled following behind the two of them. Dolorosa’s lips pushed up a little in a smile till she glanced at Psiioniic who was snaring. “My dearest do not be so rough with your words. She was only asking a valid question from what she was used too.”   
  
Psiioniic just huffed as Dolorosa took his hand with her own. “I’m getting tried of hearing Redglare thith, the Highblood that. The’th jutht non-thtop about them.”   
  
Dolorosa hummed lightly as she corrected him; “Well maybe it’s her way of hoping they’re looking for her or care about her Psiioniic because if I remember correctly you did that too when Y/n was missing.”   
  
Psiioniic opened his mouth before he closed it. He just looked away a little at the ground as Dolorosa kissed his cheek lightly as they got caught up with you three. Disciple thought it was really cute how you amazed you were about a lowblood market and the restaurants.   
  
You pointed out a Highblood chain or two saying what was good in there. As the group paddled through the one part of the market going to the vegetables you froze into place looking up at the sky. Psiioniic who was holding your hand paused as you stop moving; “What’th wrong?”   
  
You pointed up at the sky for a moment at the birds. “That’s Filwaks those are highblood chirp-beasts they get sent out to find people they’re looking for. I wish I knew what crest color was. The crest color is where that tells you what highblood there from. I hope it’s not from one of the mean ones as they have bad bluebloods...”   
  
Psiioniic inhaled; “H-how far away are they?”   
  
You hummed calculating the time; “About two minutes or less away why?”   
  
Psiioniic felt dread go up in his being before he pulled you along shouting at the others. “Hurry get in the alleyway! We have to get to the thafe houthe now!”   
  
Disciple frowned with a head till there was a scream from outside of the markets. Signless’s eyes widen as you all hurried into the alleyway to hide yourselves. Signless looked at you as you were hiding behind the barrel with Psiioniic. “Is it the bad bluebloods?”   
  
Psiioniic shushed you as they could hear the pounding of hooves and screaming before the rush of bodies. You and the group kept quiet and small as much as they could. You however glanced from the rim of the barrel you were hiding till seen who the beast and the blueblood was.   
  
You were about to surge up when you felt Psiioniic hold onto you tightly as the group hid from the trolls like many of the other lowblood trolls. You glanced a little at what they were hiding from, why they would be hiding from what you thought was Plague with a real Darkleer on top of him. Darkleer’s armor was the same as always but there was the Highblood’s symbol on the shoulder under his. “Dar-humph!”   
  
You didn’t get to shout anything more as Psiioniic covered you mouth and nose with his hand. He gave a bit of a warning hiss at you as you started to struggle a little against him. You thrashed a little giving a muffled shout. Signless hissed at you as well as Disciple was trying to usher you to be quiet.   
  
Dolorosa looked at the beast who’s ears flicked and his head turned to look there way. Dolorosa exhaled a little; “We need to go now children.”   
  
You didn’t really get a choice in the matter as Psiioniic carried you have with one half of his strength the other half with his psionics. It wasn’t till the four of them got to the safe hive that Psiioniic let you go. You turned on him teeth showing and lips flaring as your words got the better of you. “Why did you do that mage! I could have gone home!”   
  
Psiioniic snarled as he japed his finger at you. Everyone could hear the clench in his fangs as he spoke. “You could have gotten uth culled! It’th not all about you and what you want you thtupid no good puppet!”  
  
You went almost crossed eyed as your temper was getting the better of you. You looked at Signless who was defusing the situation; “Y/n please you don’t know if that was this Darkleer. Blueblood’s as many of the other highbloods use tricks like that so they can capture you easier. Please you don’t know if without a doubt that was the Darkleer you know or an imposer.”   
  
You opened your mouth before you deflated a little and turned submissive with the snap of the finger; “But it looked so much like him... I’m sorry...”   
  
Signless sighed before he glanced at Psiioniic who sighed as well. “Don’t be thorry you jutht thought you could go home right? When Thignlethth getth that letter out it’ll be thafer for everyone then.”   
  
You glanced up at Psiioniic a little before getting a bit sadder. “Yeah...”   
  
Psiioniic paused before he sighed looking at the others. Disciple placed her hands on your shoulders; “Let’s see how well mew were taught to write and read?”   
  
You nodded a little as you moved to follow her into the other room. Psiioniic sighed got heavier before Signless placed a hand on his arm. “You want to talk about it?”   
  
Psiioniic looked down at Signless before he nodded. “I think that’th betht...”   
  
Dolorosa sighed as she looked at Signless and Psiioniic as she set what little they had gotten onto the table. “My son why don’t I take my dearest and let him talk to me. You have more then enough to do right now as it is. We can’t let you shrug your duties any farther and I do not mean the letters to Redglare either child. You have a stacks of them in which you to answer from some of the follower groups.”   
  
Signless sighed lightly as he answered his mother. “Yes mother, please treat him kindly.”   
  
Dolorosa winked at Signless; “Don’t I always child? And don’t worry about Midnight meal either I will do that.”   
  
Signless made a bit of a face that caused Psiioniic to give a dry chuckle. Signless shook his head as he moved to his and Disciple’s room to get his letter pooch. As he glanced up he seen that Disciple and you on the blankets writing side by side. You seemed to point out a things or two on Disciple’s paper before laughing as she was smiling.   
  
Signless was a bit thankful and a tiny bit unhappy that you both ignored him though. He quickly got in and out of the room before he settled on at the small corner table in the main living place.   
  
Signless fluffed out his ink and quill as well as stacking both the letter he had read and hadn’t read. Without anymore of a thought he went straight to work. Signless worked for the next few hours blissfully unaware of what was going on around him.   
  
It was about day raise and he was sitting at the small corner table writing out the letter to Redglare as well as other letters as well. He was felt peaceful doing the letter work as it was a good down time even though at times his mother ‘reminded’ him to do it.   
  
Signless had being by himself for a while not that he knew and it wasn’t till he caught movement in his side vision that he blinked from his work. Signless looked to the side to see you taking up the morning meal plate that he didn’t remember eating up and moving it to the stack of them so that Dolorosa would do them when she got up.   
  
Signless blinked as he questioned you; “Y/n what time is it?”   
  
You hummed a little as you made your way back to him. “It’s just before sunrise, everyone else went to bed already even Disciple.”   
  
Signless just hummed lightly; “I see, well why are you still up then?”   
  
You sighed as you answered him. “Because I wanted to give you my letter and everyone else had gone for the sleep for the day so I’m bored.”   
  
You sank onto the other seat beside Signless as you put your elbows on the table to look at him. Signless shifted unconformable as he looked at you. “Alright Y/n but I would assume this will be even more boring for you. How could watching me write-?”   
  
You shrugged your shoulders a little; “I always watch Redglare write her rebuttals for the courts before going to bed.”   
  
Signless opened his mouth before he let it go as he didn’t have the energy to fight you about taking care of yourself properly. “Alright Y/n just keep silent if you could for me. I need my concentration to finish these.”   
  
You nodded happily as you sat there to watch him write. During the next two hours Signless gave some side glances at you as you had your head laying on the table looking at him and his work.   
  
Your eyes seemed to flicker over a little at the words before you yawned softly. Signless smiled a little before he spoke up gently; “If you’re tired Y/n I suggest going to bed with Disciple. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind the company.”   
  
You shook your head a little as you pretended to not be as tired as you were. “No it’s okay I want to stay up with you so you can read my letter to make sure it’s okay for your letter.”   
  
Signless hummed a little as he dipped his quill into the ink well. “Well thank you for the consideration Y/n that is very kind of you.”   
  
You just sighed softly a little; “Think nothing of it Signless, Redglare always checks over my work because someone’s able to exploited my words to take the meaning how they want it to sound.”   
  
Signless didn’t respond to your answer as he thought it was best not too; however he did offer his hand out for your letter. “Let me have a look at it then if you don’t mind Y/n.”   
  
You hummed sleepily as you handed him the letter that you wrote with Disciple. Signless thanked you for letter as he opened the paper to have a read over of it. Signless glanced between it and his own letter.   
  
He moved lightly to grab a new paper to mix both letters together for faster transport. Signless ignored you as he sat there mixing the two letters together.   
  
Once Signless felt he had done enough work, he hummed as he placed the quill down to let it dry as he was finished with the final letter for his followers and the final draft for Redglare. He turned his head to you before a soften look took over his features.   
  
You were asleep with your head in yours arms. Signless reached his hand over and placed onto your head before stroking your head and hair affectionately. You stirred slightly and moved your head before trying to go back to sleep. “Five more minutes...”   
  
Signless smiled as he moved pushing in his chair as he got out of it. He was gentle as he lifted you off your stool and into his arms. You loosely rapped your arms around him and nuzzled your face into his shoulder.   
  
Signless rested his head against yours as he felt you limp out on him. Signless wasn’t sure how the group was ever going to let you go. As you drifted off to sleep in Signless’s arms you just hoped that Redglare got the message.   
  
It had been a hellish few days at best for Redglare as it had been about three days since then. The Highblood had reports on trolls and the Filwaks seeing you in the Feinao port a couple of days ago but the blueblood search didn’t bring up anything.   
  
She was stressed because Mindfang’s ship had moved from the Hillks hills to Frinao port which could only mean the Filwaks were right. Redglare sighed as she was outside sitting in the flora garden the Highblood’s hive had.   
  
Redglare brushed her hand down the grass. She was going to show you this place as not even the Highblood knew about this place. T/n had this made for herself and Redglare. It was hidden part but the Jade’s did well to fixes it up after the hive was attack the first time and second time around.   
  
Redglare sighed as she got up as the hive bell rung for court session. Redglare had heard that sound a lot lately too as she couldn’t help but be in the throne room to hear what the other trolls had to say as far as the attack went. Redglare moved slowly to the throne room as she just hoped tonight would be better.   
  
It didn’t take her very long to get to the throne room and to the Highblood’s side. Redglare though had someone listening to her as not even an hour into court session is when an commotion outside the doors had Redglare and the Highblood look up from each other.   
  
Redglare looked up as one of her Jade’s who was running to her smiling and shouting in the throne room. “Mistress! Mistress we have a letter! It seems Bark is alright and someone as taken her in!”   
  
Redglare moved from the Highblood’s side and wrapped the Jade up in a crashing hug. The Jade laughed in joy as she hugged Redglare back as everyone was worried about you even Pyralspite.   
  
The Jade gave Redglare the letter as she moved carefully to the Highblood who sat up with a more bored expression but that didn’t mean he didn’t care it just meant he was tired of waiting. Redglare moved onto his lap as she opened the letter and fluffed it out as she started to read it.   
  
Redglare glanced through the letter picking up the double meaning words that more then suggested you were with the Signless group and it was something she knew the Highblood wouldn’t pick up.   
  
However what she didn’t know what the Highblood knew the words as he wasn’t as stunned as everyone including her thought it was because there was more then once he’d find a word or two in your and the other heretic followers think pan.   
  
The Highblood acted like he wasn’t keen on the letter. “Could all up and motherfucking be a motherfucking wild quak-beast chase motherfucker.”   
  
Redglare looked up at him with a clenched jaw. “You’ll never know if you don’t catch it Highblood.”   
  
The Highblood wrinkled his face as his one hand stroked Redglare’s thigh. “We all up and motherfucking looked there remember motherfucker? Ain’t no motherfucking way it all up and motherfucking here.”   
  
Redglare frowned trying to reason with him; “If she was with lowbloods there is no way that they’d hand her over to them; as well Y/n is a troll not an object.”   
  
The Highblood sighed a little; “She’s all up and motherfucking dead Redglare just all up and motherfucking understand that. I’ll motherfucking get you a motherfucking new pet if it all up and motherfucking makes it all up and motherfucking better for you.”   
  
The Highblood felt a smile twitch inside of his mind as Redglare looked crossed between disgust, anger, and sorrow. “Kurloz! How-”   
  
The Highblood snared at her he still wasn’t to happy about the olive blood heretic getting free thanks to her. So he was still punishing her for that. “Alright motherfucker if we get a motherfucking letter back about it again then we’ll all up and motherfucking act.”   
  
The Highblood waved his hand as a dismiss her and the rest of words. Redglare huffed as she walked away from him unhappy with the Highblood of course but the Highblood had other plans if she serious thought he’d let any of her letter get out till he was happy that she had been punished enough then she had another thought coming to her.   
  
He nodded to one of the servants who bowed to make sure none of her letters went out and that all the letter coming in were destroy till he said other wise. The Highblood sighed as he stretched out on his throne. He was so glad he let Redglare keep you as you were the perfect little toy to keep her in line.   
  
It had been three weeks since Signless had sent the talon-beast to Redglare and you were nervous at best. You and the group hadn’t heard anything not even one letter back. At first your concern was that Redglare had died shortly after she had ‘spoken’ to Disciple but Disciple snipped those butting fears saying she was with the Highblood when she seen her; which made it a little better even if that didn’t make full sense to you.   
  
At the moment you sighed as you were moving some of the blankets and that because the group was going to be moving places as it was getting to dangerous for them to stay here. You had gave Signless the letter to send with his own about them moving to another town.   
  
You can’t help but wonder if all the blueblood actively was due to the fact that they knew that you were here and that Redglare got your letter with Signless. You didn’t get to think about it any farther however when your foot caught the edge of Signless’s letter bag knocking the contents out of it.   
  
You cursed lightly as you knelt down grabbing the papers and stuffing them in it again. You were trying to stuff them into it as fast as you could so it didn’t look like you were looking through them.   
  
You tried not to look at the names of them but you paused with a handful of letters seeing it had your writing on it. You blinked as you really started to look at the one letter which the horrible reality of it was that it was one of your letters that you gave Signless to send. You wondered if it was a one off so you moved to the next letter but low and behold it was another one of yours.   
  
You felt the air caught in your throat as you started to go through the ones in your hand and some in the bag. The ones that were left were the ones you had written. The horrible thought dawned on you that this group you trusted had lied to you; they had played you for your information like the Highblood always said lowbloods did.   
  
You shook your head as that was wrong as the only one who did was Signless not Disciple and the other two respected your unwillingness to tell them much. You moved from your knelt position to your feet as your crushed the bag in your hands.   
  
You were not going to let Signless get away with this scot-free and you were going to expose him for the liar he was in front of his friends; as they needed to know about his double dealings.   
  
You were about to reach for the door when a wave of dizziness stopped you. You clenched your head as the body-less voice came up into your ears for not the first time in the weeks past. ‘Human stop you can not do this. This isn't want it looks like your jumping to concussion without proof. Redglare-’   
  
You snarled humanly as you shouted at the monster who wasn’t welcomed. “Shut up! I don’t want to fucking hear you! It’s your fucking fault I’m in this mess you stupid false messiah!”   
  
You guess the monster didn’t like that very much as it felt as if the creature had put your brain in a headlock. Horrible pain raddled through your body causing you to curl up momentarily.   
  
You shook it off as you shoved open the door to the main room scarring everyone there as they where near the door. The face you must had been giving them must not had helped there thoughts as Signless of all trolls spoke up. “Y/n we heard you yelling what-”   
  
You snared at him; “Don’t you say my name you filthy vermin liar!”   
  
Everyone looked at you stunned before Dolorosa questioned; “Child please don’t call names when you-”   
  
You moved from the door as Psiioniic moved a little bit. You tilted your head at him moving away in a challenge which of course you got back as you snapped at her. “Shut up heretic I have more right then you ever will.”   
  
Dolorosa didn’t take what you said personally but Psiioniic did. You had flipped 360 in not only personally and in behavior as well. You were unstable and an reliably even more so as you had put yourself in the corner as you looked at them from under the white dragon cloak.   
  
Your e/c eyes shined with much rage and panic which unsettled the group deeply. You snapped your jaw at them as a warning but it didn’t have the effect if anything it reminded them gracefully of a wiggler trying to act tough.   
  
Your eyes darted from them to the space beside them all as they kept questioning what was wrong and about the sudden outburst. You could see the monster but they couldn’t and she came out when you were stressed. The Highblood understood and you didn’t want her here or to be here. The monster said bad things; ‘Human stop this right now! You promised you’d trust them-’   
  
You shook your head before grabbing the small bag of letters you had found. She was wrong and you’d prove it to her. Disciple looked at Signless in shock as did the other two as you threw the papers and envelopes at them from what you had found.   
  
Signless hasn’t sent any of them and that Redglare in fact had not been contacted as of yet. “You lied! You said you sent them, that you sent my letters to Redglare with yours! You never sent any of them only to your followers! See! See! Here are all your letters and mine!”   
  
Signless tried to calm you down as he spoke; “Y/n please I did sent word through the letter’s I wrote, those are only rough copies. We have to be secretive about it or we could get in really bad trouble. I-”   
  
Signless stepped back from you as you shouted at him in a fearful manner. “Bad trolls! You’re bad trolls stop lying to me! Stop making me into the troll you lost I’m not her!”   
  
You lashed out at Disciple with your cloak claws when she got to close to you. Signless’s ears dropped as he watched you growl and hiss at them humanly as you cornered yourself in one of the rooms.   
  
You were about to shout something when Signless would soon regret his coming actions as he shut the door in your face and locked you into the room that Dolorosa and Psiioniic had been using. Signless couldn’t take the look of betrayal on your face any longer and he didn’t want this to get anymore worse.   
  
The group looked at the door as they could hear you shouting from behind it. “I trusted you! I trusted you!”   
  
Disciple’s ears dropped as she looked away hurt by what you were saying. Signless cooed at her lightly unfortunately what they didn’t know was you didn’t mean Disciple and the others but the monster in your head and Signless.   
  
Once you calmed down enough, you paced in the room like you were a caged lion. You were never good with being stuck in a room by yourself without the ability to get out of it. You were so mad and hurt as Redglare always told you that the heretic were good trolls but you couldn’t see it.   
  
You trusted that Redglare was right even if you didn’t see it as she was your morial and she would never led you astray. You bit your clenched fist as you knew you had to get out of here that it was the only way that you’d get to Redglare no matter the cost.   
  
You knew from the Highblood if you at least showed any slaver your brand that you’d get sent back to his place or you could always send him a letter by talon-beast marking urgent on it with the words Sir Fluffy-bottom which will get his attention.   
  
But this was all on the fact that you were out of this room and in town as nothing was going to happen if you were stuck here. The only thing you get here is brainwashed as it is bad enough you had missed to many of the sessions with the Highblood due to the party.   
  
You could go about three weeks without a session before it started to get hard. It had been over six weeks since then so you were hallucinating on top of everything. The monster never came out into reality unless you were behind on your sessions. You shook your head dispelling the thoughts as you activity ignored it.   
  
You glanced around looking for a way out before noticing there was another door to this safe house as it was an extra escape route. You moved to the door only to see that it had an lock on it which caused you to scowl.   
  
To good to be true of course but you could work with it. You looked at the lock trying to figure out what style it was. After the events of you being locked in the cell with Disciple Redglare had taught you how to pick locks saying it was a good skill to have if it ever happened again.   
  
You smiled a little at the memory as you were stunned a little that a troll all about justice and rights would know a bad trick like that. Redglare only shrugged off your questions about knowing that type of skill but regardless of that you were thankful for the knowledge at the moment.   
  
You glanced around a little before you moved to the lock and looked at it to see what kind it was. It was as simple and standard as them come. It would be simple enough to unlock it but you needed to have something small enough for that.   
  
You glanced at your cloak claws only to see they were way to big for that and there was nothing in there that was Dolorosa’s or Psiioniic’s as both had small enough tools. You cursed the Messiahs lightly before sat crossed legged on the floor. You would have to wait till you got the chance to act or another plan came to mind.   
  
For the next four hours you sat in the room thinking about what to do when the heretic group fumbled greatly. Dolorosa had brought in midnight meal to you much to your rage and sharp-tongue.   
  
Dolorosa ignored you and your words as she told you where to go and how to get there as she also informed you of the new plan as you were not going to be trusted to much after those two displays.   
  
You just cussed her out acting much like the Highblood taught you to be with the damned. This got you two things, one to be left alone and two it got you the tool you needed to get out. You chuckled lowly even as your skull thumped.   
  
You grabbed the fork that they gave you and shaped it rather brutishly till you got one tiny point of the prongs. You moved quickly to the lock before starting to try to get it to unlock. It took much longer then it would have normally but it was hard when you were fighting yourself and keeping yourself in the realm of reality.   
  
It took a few hours but you had to smile to yourself as you felt the lock unlock in your hands. You didn’t waste a moment longer as these were bad trolls that lied to you and were going to use you to hurt Redglare and the Highblood.   
  
You weren’t going to let that happen. You needed to find the nearest blueblood to get them to take you back to the Highblood’s hive. You had your cloak on and that brand so it would be easy enough to get back.   
  
At the moment your were thankful for getting the painful brand. You shook your head before concentration on what you were trying to do. You just opened the escape door as the door leading to the others opened as someone spoke. “I’m coming in Y/n, I have your morning meal child and good news-Y/n!”   
  
You took off from the door way as you bolted you could hear Dolorosa drop the plates and shout for the others. You booked it and ran as fast as your body would let you. You knew they were hot on your tail as you could hear their shouts from behind you or catch a brief sight of them.   
  
You ducked in and out of the alleyways and road ways to lost them. But you were so busy looking behind you and running at that point, that you didn’t see what you were running towards until it was to late. You ran full force into someone which sent you to the ground in a thud. “We have to stop meeting like this young justice partner.”   
  
You looked up in surprise to see Madam Spinneret. “Lady Spinneret!”   
  
Mindfang laughed lightly at the word Lady. What people would do if they ever found out she of all people was called Lady they’d probably laugh themselves to death.   
  
But what was also clear to Mindfang was that you either hadn’t told Redglare the information or she didn’t question you on what the troll looked like. “Hey wiggler hows your Mindfang hunt been going since I seen you last?”   
  
You sighed for a moment having the sense knocked out of you; “I have found her ship but Redglare has a few of the Highblood’s spies watching it but Redglare hasn’t acted yet she’s been busy...”   
  
Mindfang’s eyes widen a little Redglare had found her and your chose of words puzzled her; “You and your partner investigating something here or something else then?”   
  
You shook your head as you gripped your cloak sleeves upset as tear’s rounded in your eyes; “No... I’m trying to get back to her.”   
  
Mindfang paused in almost to happy at her good fortune. “Getting back to her?”   
  
You nodded as you sniffled as you were so heavily thick with tears and sorrow as you explained what had happened to that point. “I was running away and then I accidental hit you. I-I just want to go back to Redglare! I want my morial!”   
  
You started to cry heavily as it was to much as it was almost four weeks being away from Redglare and you were done. Mindfang hummed lightly as she moved an arm around your shoulder. Morial huh? Well she couldn’t have that now could she.   
  
Mindfang smiled a little as she patted your back giving you an almost hug which you though was suppose to be comfort. “Well we can't have that now can we? Give me that cloak wiggler and I’ll sent those trolls on a wild quaking-beast chase then me and you will go right now to find Redglare.”   
  
You sniffled as you looked up at her; “Really? You’ll help me?”   
  
Mindfang nodded; “Of course, cross my heart and hope to die wiggler.”   
  
You gave her a water smile as you shrugged off your cloak giving it to her. You watched as Mindfang snapped her fingers to call one of her servants. You watched amazed as almost out of thin air one troll appeared. She moved the cloak to the troll and spoke; “Find the group chasing our young friend here and lead them away.”   
  
The troll nodded before taking the cloak and disappearing. You smiled up at Mindfang who pushed your back to get you to walk. As you both moved however she moved her arm. You took it as she was going to put her arm around your shoulder to stir you away to where ever her place was.   
  
You didn’t get even four steps before a blow to the back of your head had you collapse to the ground out cold. Mindfang just smiled before laughing this was just to easy.   
  
Meanwhile Signless cussed lightly as he and the others tried to spot what way you could have ran as there were three different ways. Psiioniic shouted though as he seen just the tail coats of your white cloak.   
  
Disciple sprinted ahead of the group to grab your cloak before they couldn’t caught up again. Disciple had made it just in time however the moment she pulled the cloak back and the hood fall she was stunned.   
  
You weren’t wearing the cloak but Disciple didn’t get to think about it long when the troll’s head exploded right in front of her and not from natural causes but from Psiioniic’s attack.   
  
In her lapse of movement the troll was going to kill her so Psiioniic had saved her naturally. Orange blood coated your once pure white cloak as did the walls and some of her clothes. Disciple held onto a spot or two of the cloak as she turned her head to look at her unit.   
  
Big olive tears rolled down your cheeks and mixed with the orange blood on her face. Disciple collapsed onto her knees before she started to cry causing this deep humming wail to hit the air. She lost you again and this time it was all their fail.   
  
Mindfang reached over to you before cutting a lock of your hair before placing it in two envelopes with the letters. Mindfang licked her lips lightly as she wondered what it was going to do to Redglare this time around and those heretics. How was it going to feel for Redglare to lose two morials? Mindfang looked over at your unconscious form. Oh the things she was going to do to you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Famine and Plague = Glutton and Pride: When you had your human memories you would call them Pride and Glutton as that's what they were to you. But as you don't have those memories you call them what the Highblood had named them as they are my default his hoof-beasts


	56. Our Journey: Redglare Route: Final Chapter 1/2

Chapter four   
  
Signless rushed over to Disciple as she rocked back and forth crying out your name. Signless knelt down palming her face trying to see for injuries as Psiioniic closed his eyes and looked away. Dolorosa had her hand on his arm as she watched Signless engulf Disciple in a tight hug as she buried her face into his shoulder.   
  
Signless stroked her hair gently as looked at the body in front of them. Who the hell was this and how the hell did they get your cloak? “It’s okay beloved, it’s okay... Sh-she could have giving her cloak away to out do us or ah... We just have to split up. Y/n’s to different not to be noticed by someone.”   
  
Signless looked at Psiioniic and Disciple who nodded as they unwillingly followed Signless’s quick and almost half baked plan. When both his mother and Psiioniic were far enough away Signless turned his attention again to Disciple again.   
  
Signless tilted Disciple’s head back before kissing her face and whispering gently to her. “My love, my Beloved, my Huntress, my Queen.” Disciple whimpered lightly before moved both of his hands to cup her face as he rested his forehead against hers. “Disciple my gently love please pull yourself together just a little bit longer. We need to find our misguide Y/n she is in danger right now. Your other morial needs you; she’s alone without her cloak and is wearing a collar. What happened isn’t your fault Disciple, it’s all mine.”   
  
Disciple nodded a little as Signless seemed to stand up a little. Signless rose a little before taking Disciple’s limp arm pulling her up with him. “Come on my love don’t let those dark thoughts prey on you. We can still find her you are my mighty Huntress.”   
  
Disciple gave a shuddered breath as before Signless started to move taking the other direction to what Psiioniic and Dolorosa went down. After an hour of Signless and Disciple looking around for nearly any signs or clues about you whereabouts. They could find nothing on where you went or how your cloak seemed to be on another.   
  
The pair had even asking around but Signless didn’t know what to do as there was nothing to go on. Signless pulled his beloved in close to him as he seen Psiioniic and his mother came back to the meeting spot. Signless licked his lips not having to ask them if they found you. Signless however still looked hopeful at them only to have Dolorosa shake her head a little.   
  
Signless huffed out a growl before he stared at the ground. Signless shook his head before he made the gesture to get moving. “Let’s get back to the safe-hive maybe we can figure something out. I mean we haven’t checked the slave area yet.”   
  
Dolorosa opened her mouth before she closed at even Disciple seemed to be almost lost. As the group moved back to the safe-hive however it seemed that they’re luck came up in spades. The trollian hive owner was standing outside looking nervous and scared. The troll paced there seemed to be somethings crashed in his hands.   
  
Signless couldn’t help as a string of old Alterian curses past his lips as the troll came over to him once he spotted him. “My friend, this is most relieving that you are still here. I have the most dire letters that was dropped off to me.”   
  
Signless took the letters with small thanks before he cut them open with his claw; though as he opened them he looked at his mother as he spoke. “Mother could you please take beloved down to the safe-hive. I believe she needs a moment to rest well we figure out what to do after I read these.”   
  
Dolorosa nodded as she ushered an almost lifeless Disciple to the door heading down. As Signless flicks open the first letter and scan it; it seemed to be the one that they had been waiting for as far as this Redglare goes. Signless glanced at the read quickly before running his hand through his hair which caused Psiioniic to speak up. “What doeth it thay?”   
  
Signless shook his head; “That Redglare person is on her way as we speak; she should be at the place where we agreed to meet by this high moons.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly as Signless opened the other letter however when he opened this letter this time he just seemed about to lose he damned mind. Psiioniic looked at Signless again and asked the same question. “Thign what’th wrong what doeth that one thay?”   
  
Instead of getting an calm answer or angry one Signless snapped at Psiioniic who moved his hands up a little. “More moo-beast shit is what!”   
  
Psiioniic moved carefully to Signless’s side before he started to rubbed and kneaded the back of Signless’s neck. Signless gave a bit of a loud sigh as Psiioniic took the letter from his very upset morial. Psiioniic’s eyes scanned through the letter as he mumbled. “Oh thhit...”   
  
Signless gave an almost out of character bitter laugh. “Yeah oh shit is right fuckass...”   
  
Psiioniic hummed a little in almost amusement at Signless’s words. Psiioniic stood there for a moment before he seemed to let Signless go once he seemed somewhat calm enough. “What do you think we thhould do Thign?”   
  
Signless closed his eyes and sighed as he spoke; “We have to inform mother and talk about our next plan of action. I shouldn’t have to say this but do not tell Disciple about this. My huntress is already in emotional crisis as it is.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded before Signless bowed to the owner telling him they will speak with him in a moment. As the hive owner turned away and Signless and Psiioniic headed down it seemed only Signless was concerned as Dolorosa was the only one at the table. Signless spoke up a little seeing this; “Mother where is Disciple?”   
  
Dolorosa gestured to the door to what once was his and Disciple’s room. “I had put her in there as to help calm her down.”   
  
Signless looked at his mother before he questioned; “Is Disciple asleep?”   
  
Dolorosa nodded a little which concerned her. “When I left her she was and that was just moments ago my son.”   
  
Signless just nodded before closing his eyes and sitting down at the table with a sigh. Unknown to the group was that Disciple wasn’t asleep as she just pretended to be. Disciple was thinking about doing something crazy as she had to find you but upon hearing Signless’s voice however she had paused in her planning to listen to him.   
  
As Disciple opened the door just a crack as she heard Dolorosa concerned voice and Psiioniic’s frustrated sighs. She knew she should have been asleep to rest for there next try but it was hurting her greatly that they hadn’t found you. Dolorosa nodded a little which concerned her. “Why do you want to know why Disciple’s asleep. Signless what’s wrong?”   
  
Signless closed his eyes as he spoke. His words caused Disciple to cover her mouth to keep herself from bring heard as it felt as if her blood-pusher stopped. “Y/n has been kidnapped by a pirate with an problem with Redglare it seems. She is going to torture her and we have no clue where to find her.”   
  
Dolorosa’s eyes widen as she placed a hand to her chest. “Are you sure?! Where-”   
  
Signless through the letter onto the table in front of her. “It’s all right there with a piece of Y/n’s hair. I don’t know what we’re going to do but we need to figure it out quickly as Redglare and her mate are will in town within hours.”   
  
Signless, Psiioniic, and Dolorosa looked at each before Dolorosa spoke up; “We will have to inform them of the situation but what are we going to help them with Y/n?”   
  
Signless sighed again but this time it sounded lost. “I-I don’t know I would say we should stay and help even behind the shadows but these aren’t normal highbloods we’re talking about. I think it’s best if we just move there is nothing-”   
  
Signless whipped his head to the door as Disciple slammed it open having enough. She shouted at him; “Signless mew can’t!”   
  
Signless blinked before Psiioniic spoke up. “Thure he can Dithciple it’th not like thhe ith part of the rebellion bethsideth it’th her life or ourth. I’m not about to let her be the death of me.”   
  
Disciple glared at Psiioniic as she looked at Signless. “It’s my fault though! If i hadn’t lied to her about Redglare she wouldn’t be here or in this mess! We can’t just leave someone we once cared-”   
  
Signless spoke up roughly as he send his his beloved a narrowed look. “Disciple enough.”   
  
Disciple whimpered at Signless as she stepped closer acting so much unlike her normal self but granted her ‘morial’ was in danger. “But Alpha... Mew can’t...”   
  
Signless placed his elbows on the table as he exhaled. Dolorosa and Psiioniic looked at him as he closed his eyes as Disciple looked at him fighting back the tears. Signless opened his eyes as looked at Disciple. “Mother go get a messenger-beast quickly, Psiioniic go tell the hive-owner we are in need to borrow one of his assistants, and beloved I need you to help me write two letters one for this troll who’s got Y/n and for organizing help from our under forces in the area.”   
  
Dolorosa spoke lightly; “Signless what do you have in mind?”   
  
Signless stood up from the table before he looked at both Psiioniic and Dolorosa. “To be truth I have no idea but I’ll work on it well we get this figured out. As we can not escape due to the possible blueblood present around the village. I’ll inform you both if there is a change in plan as I go; now hurry.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded as did Dolorosa which is when Signless turned to Disciple and grabbed her hand before taking her into the room. It was a quick letter write up for both his underground forces and for Redglare. Signless had informed the young limeblood assistant to be dreadfully careful and to not come back here as he’d be followed.   
  
Signless almost during the same time doing that he released the messenger-beast who took off to the under force resistance he had brewing around and in the village. Disciple handed Signless the rather big letter which had his writing and Mindfang’s letter in it. As he handed it off to the young limeblood who ran he could only hope that the higher bloods didn’t hurt him as now rescuing you was almost out of his hands now.   
  
Redglare pov  
  
Redglare looked a head at the clouds as the flew past her if wasn’t for the Highblood squeezing the death out of her she’d be enjoying the mind numbing of it. Pyralspite turned his head a little as he flew; “Are you sure my youngling that this is wise?”   
  
Redglare sighed lightly. “No, no it isn’t the wises thing to do dad but I know Y/n’s writing anywhere and that is her writing.”   
  
Pyralspite just seemed to sigh afterward; “This is town is very close to sea you know that.”   
  
Redglare only nodded; “Yes I know...”   
  
Pyralspite didn’t say anymore as he know Redglare got to what he was pointing at. It could be a trap by pirates or by Mindfang. Redglare closed her eyes for a moment before she looked around.   
  
The Highblood was oddly quiet which she didn’t mind any as she gave her time to think. Redglare had gotten lost in her head as Pyralspite spoke up suddenly. “Hold on my youngling!”   
  
Redglare gripped Pyralspite’s spike hard as he descended from the sky. Redglare could only hear the Highblood’s growl as he did so. Pyralspite landed in the desert which wasn’t to far from the port town. The thud and boom from that was almost deafening as well the dust it kicked up was a lot which had him flap his wings once to dispel to dust. Redglare coughed a little bit; “You’re getting worse at landing.”   
  
Pyralspite snorted; “You can walk next time.”   
  
Redglare gave a sad sounding chuckle as she and the Highblood slide off his back. The Highblood was dusting his shirt and pants off; “Motherfucking stupid motherfucking dumb beast.” Pyralspite growled a little at the Highblood who growled back till Redglare grabbed his hand. “Highblood you can have a snarling match with dragon dad later right now we need to find Y/n.”   
  
The Highblood scowled as he really didn’t have to due anything but as she was his matesprit and you were his nice little informant knowingly or not. The Highblood sighed a little as he followed Redglare as he wondered if he’d get to cull some blasphemous unrighteous vile scum in the village or maybe he’d get to cull the heretic group.   
  
The Highblood felt his lips snare as he thought about it as his blueblood's excluding Darkleer that weren’t going to be present till later that night so mostly the heretic clues would have gone cold again but hopefully you had where they were going next in that rotting think-pan of yours.   
  
The Highblood shook his head as both himself and Redglare went through one of the port village’s entrances. The Highblood snared as trolls naturally pared looking at both of them. The Highblood looked at Redglare who still had a hold of his hand as she was staring up at the sky.   
  
Redglare looked around as she looked at the moons in the sky to calculate the time. The Highblood sighed loudly before he spoke; “Motherfucker they’re all up and not motherfucking here. I motherfucking told you it was a motherfucking wild quack-beast chase.”   
  
Redglare shook her head as she gripped her cane in her other hand tightly. “No, no it isn’t Highblood trust me. It was Y/n, I know it was she said they’d meet us here or they’d send someone to meet us here.”   
  
The Highblood rolled his eyes at her; “Whatever motherfucker you can all up and motherfucking dilute your motherfucking self motherfucking wicked mama but motherfucker where are we suppose to motherfucker meet them motherfucking otherwise?”   
  
Redglare sighed as she stopped and let go of his hand. Redglare turned at look at the Highblood. “We’re suppose to meet them at the fountain in the port square.”  
  
The Highblood sighed a little; “Alright motherfucker but we’ll motherfucking look at the motherfucking slave markets afterward motherfucker because I’ll motherfucking buy you a motherfucking new motherfucking slave to all up and motherfucking get your motherfucking pale on motherfucking for.”   
  
Redglare gave the Highblood a a dirty glance again before activity ignoring him again much to the Highblood’s amusement. Redglare moved purposely to the village square where she stood a bit away from the Highblood who had followed her. She just couldn’t understand him and why he would ever come with her if he was going to be an unrighteous infuriating prick about everything.   
  
Redglare clenched and twisted her cane lightly as the moons were in the right place to signal it was Midnight. And as if by magic out of the crowds of trolls an cloak figured seemed to be making it’s way to them. Redglare looked hopefully as a cloaked troll approached the pair of them. “ Please excuse this lowblood but are you both Lady Redglare and Lord Highblood?”   
  
Redglare nodded as she hummed in a yes. “Yes we are would I be correct in assuming that you are part of the trolls who found my Y/n?”   
  
The troll seemed to go quiet for a little to long. “I am my Lady but... I believe you should read this first... There has been a dire problem...”   
  
Redglare frowned as the Highblood scowled his face. The troll shuddered a little as the Highblood growled almost making an threaten sound as he moved his hand to summon his clubs of righteousness. Redglare took the letter before ripping it open to read it thankfully the Highblood was more concerned with his mate when she nearly faltered a little. “Kurloz, Mindfang has her! Mindfang took her-”   
  
The Highblood snared lightly as he tried to calm her down; “It all up and could be a motherfucking fake motherfucker. Motherfucking seems like a motherfucking goose trap or these motherfuckers work for her. I motherfucking-”   
  
The Highblood’s rant was interrupted when both Redglare and the Highblood heard Darkleer’s voice shouting and the heavy pounding of hoof-beasts hooves. “M’lord!”   
  
The Highblood turned to look at Darkleer with a right scowl on his face. Redglare’s eyes seem to look at him worried; “Darkleer, what is it? Whats wrong?”   
  
Darkleer and the beast seemed to be huffing together as he dismounted young Plague. Darkleer bowed then saluted the mated pair. “Mistress news from the hive; you and Master were sent a letter by Mindfang-” Darkleer pulled a letter from his armor handing it to her. “They sent this as fast as they could it seems that she’s fallen prey to her.”   
  
The Highblood glared down at Darkleer who started to sweat heavily. The troll who delivered the message earlier got an ear full and wet pants. “You motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking vile motherfucking scum have motherfucking one hour to motherfucking get us all the motherfucking details before I motherfucking cull every motherfucking waste-blood in this motherfucking port to make motherfucking murals on my motherfucking hive walls!”  
  
The cloaked troll bowed before he ran away leaving trails of wet sand in his wake. The Highblood looked at Darkleer; “You motherfucking better get your motherfucking gutterblood scum working now lowblood before I motherfucking sting every motherfucking up. Get them motherfucking laughs motherfucking moving. I motherfucking want to know where motherfucking tiny motherfucking bitch is within the motherfucking night. If you so as motherfucking disappoint me motherfucker I will motherfucking make you watch everything!”   
  
Darkleer’s hand shook a little as he saluted the Highblood his eyes may not have shown fear but his body did. “Yes M’lord Highblood I w-will be done.”   
  
Darkleer quickly broke away from where Redglare and the Highblood were. The Highblood sat down on the fountain edge as he pulled Redglare into his lap. “Don’t worry motherfucking wicked mama your motherfucking tiny motherfucking slave will be all up and motherfucking fine. All up and this wicked motherfucking brother all up and has it motherfucking figured out.”   
  
Redglare looked at the Highblood before she curled up into him a little. She could only hope that you were okay because in her heart she knew it was going to take one of the Highblood’s miracles to get you back.   
  
Your Pov  
     
You slowly blinked awake as the sound and feel of water dripped on you which is what aroused your once unconscious form. You closed your eyes tightly as everything was dark and a bit blurry. You clenched them before opening your eyes again then blinking as you looked around some.   
  
You gasped jerking as you were startled by what you saw causing the chains on your hands and legs to cling against each other and the rock ground. Before you was something you could only image what Redglare would tell you what an torture chamber was.   
  
Around you was an trolls who were strung up and attached to the ceiling and walls. The troll’s body was heavily torture as he had some fingers were that were as was his tongue. What had you whimper was it’s eyes were avoid from it’s socks and the face twisted in horror as it’s blood dripped from it’s neck onto you.   
  
In the middle of the torture room was a table soaked and stained in all different colored blood with tools and tools used for torture some more gruesome then the next. You shuddered a little before having to push past this mentally. You had to work with what you had as evidence. “Okay what do you remember...”   
  
You closed your eyes to think about it before pain rattled your think-pan which caused you to shake your head. You forced yourself to think about it; “I ran away from the heretic’s then ran into... Lady Spinneret who helped gave the heretic’s the slip then nothing...”   
  
You frowned a little that still didn’t offer the reason of why you were here in the first place but you could most likely assume correctly that Lady Spinneret was the reason why you were in here as she was an Mindfang informant.   
  
You cussed lightly to yourself how could you trust people so easily Redglare and the Highblood were constantly telling you to trust with a grain of salt. You shook your head sighing as those thoughts weren’t going to get you out of here. You started to look around against this time trying to both think and concentrate on how you were going to get out of here.   
  
However as you were thinking about how you could get one of the bones on the floor to pick your cuff locks you turned your head as you could hear footsteps coming down. You weren’t to surprised when you seen Lady Spinneret coming down the stairs with a trio of trolls behind her in pirate like uniforms.   
  
She smiled as she looked at you seeing you were awake. You gave Lady Spinneret as much of a glare as you could manage but she just laughed you off of course because it looked as scary as a lame tiny lusus. “Oh I tremble with fear wiggler please don’t hurt me.”   
  
You scrunched up your face; “Quit the theatrics! Who are you really!”   
  
Mindfang sighed as she leaned against the bars of your cell. “We’ll you’re no fun...”   
  
Mindfang moved her hand a little as she smiled pointing at you. “About this mutant you get three tries for each time you get it wrong I will torture you!”   
  
You gave a disgusted face before you looked down. You had to think about who she was but you made sense of it quick enough. She was where ever Mindfang was suppose to be, she knew Redglare quiet well for not being in contact with her, and the most important detail was she was out there well you were in here. You ground your teeth together; “You’re Mindfang!”   
  
Mindfang oohed lightly before clapping; “What a smart wiggler you are but too bad it didn’t matter if you used all those tries.” Your eyes went round like cup saucers as you she laughed walking out of the area. “Who knows when it’s coming mutant! Haha!”   
  
Mindfang licked her lips as she walked out of the room let you fester and stress for when she was go to torture you as she was typically torturing you before even touching you. The mental mind game and torture was just as important then the physical torture.   
  
As Mindfang walked out of the basement one of her crew members looked at her. “Mistress your orders?”   
  
Mindfang hummed; “Leave the mutant for three days with no food or water for that time length as well send the next letter to Redglare and the heretic group both with missing information. Let’s see how stressed out we can make Redglare maybe if we’re lucky we’ll hear that the heretic group got caught.”  
  
The crew member saluted her before going to do what he was told. Mindfang moved to her room as she was not on the ship but a nice little outpost on the dock. As Mindfang looked out at the water though she could only smile.   
  
Soon, soon you would not only regret your words but you’d spill ever juice information you had on Redglare before she broke you into more pieces then Redglare or her stupid highblood dog could ever put to together.      
  
Redglare pov   
  
Redglare sat on the nest box in the Inn room that the Highblood had rented for the both of them. She closed her eyes before he looked at the letter in her hand from Mindfang. She kept re-reading it over and over again hoping from something to jump out at her in the way of information.   
  
Unfortunately for the past three hours it hadn’t happened. Redglare looked up at the door as someone knocked at it. “M’lady?”   
  
Redglare hummed at lightly; “Come on in Darkleer what’s wrong?”   
  
Darkleer opened the door as before he bowed lightly as offered her a new letter. “M’lord was sent this letter. It seems it was addressed to you... It’s from Mindfang M’lady Redglare.”   
  
Redglare looked at Darkleer who handed her a new letter from Mindfang it was already open of course because the Highblood had wanted to make sure it was safe after all. Redglare took the letter before she opened it as she read it she grimaced lightly. “Darkleer are you sure this was the only letter?”   
  
Darkleer nodded; “Yes Mistress it was the only one on the messenger beast. If it’s not to much Lady Redglare why do you ask?”   
  
Redglare spoke up; “There’s information missing on this letter Darkleer.”   
  
Darkleer frowned a little as Redglare handed him to the letter to read. Indeed there was information missing but maybe she could sort it out as it could be locations or something. Darkleer looked at Redglare before he inquired a little as he handed her the letter back; “M’lady are you sure nothing sticks out or there isn’t a trick to see the information?”   
  
Redglare looked at the letter again before she questioned Darkleer a little; “You’re positive that this is the only letter?”   
  
Darkleer nodded a little; “Yes Mistress.”   
  
Redglare bite her lip a little which had Darkleer question. “Pardon my asking Mistress but what are you think about?”   
  
Redglare looked at Darkleer; “You know how Mindfang sent both the ‘group’ who had Y/n and me a letter?”   
  
Darkleer nodded a little which Redglare continued; “What if she send them the other half of the information too?”   
  
Darkleer paused for a moment as he was in on Redglare’s plan originally with the heretic member. “Possibly but why would she do that?”   
  
Redglare looked down; “Because she’d want the group to be caught on top of everything else. She’d destroy my quadrants and the very future of our race.”   
  
Darkleer opened his mouth as that seemed a little to... Extreme but it would be something that the Highblood would do. “I see so what do you think we should do then?”   
  
Redglare exhaled a little; “Get me some paper and quills I will write the group a letter as well as what mine says I can only hope that it is the case Darkleer.”   
  
Darkleer only hummed as he bowed. “Of course it will Mistress and please give me a moment to fetch the items.”   
  
Redglare didn’t get a chance to nod or say anything as Darkleer was gone but back moments later with what she requested. Redglare thanked Darkleer a little as she busied herself with the letter to the Signless group and the copy of her own from Mindfang.   
  
Redglare sealed the envelope before handing it to Darkleer. “Please make sure the Highblood doesn’t see this Darkleer.”   
  
Darkleer nodded before he bow and left the room. Redglare sighed as she stood up and went to the window looking out of it. She would just have to wait for there reply. Redglare could only hope her thought was right.   
  
Signless group  
  
Signless had one hell of an think-pan ache as all he’s done for the past few days was calm down Disciple and Psiioniic well trying to keep everything from sinking around his ears. He wouldn’t say it was your fault for all this but he’s not going say it isn’t either. Signless opened his eyes a little as he heard someone come down the stairs.   
  
Signless sighed a little as he watched as his mother step down the stairs holding a few letters. She smiled at him a little as she moved over to him. “It seems you have a few letters my son.”   
  
Signless smiled as much as he could as Dolorosa handed him the letters as she sat down beside him. Signless looked at the letters before he seen who they were from. He zoned into Redglare’s letter first but instead of that he opened the first one being from his followers.   
  
He past it to his mother to look at before he stared puzzled at the next one. It was... Different and the last different one that got was from Mindfang so he wasted no time opening it.   
  
However this time it made no sense to it what so ever. Signless placed the letter aside as he figured Redglare’s letter who explain it so he didn’t have to make his tired brain think. Signless paused as he opened the letter from Redglare as it was the first one his zoned onto. Dolorosa paused as she seen Signless’s tired eyes move reading the paper. “What is it Signless?”   
  
Signless picked up the other letter he put down as he answered her. “Information on Y/n’s whereabouts mother can you go get me some paper and quills please?”   
  
Dolorosa rose up from her seat as she questioned a bit confused; “What information exactly my son you seem to be very... tense about it.”   
  
Signless took the paper and quill from his mother thanking her as he answered her question. “This Mindfang person as written to us with part of the information to find her and the other half Redglare has. If we are going to find Y/n or even help them find her it means we must work together.”  
  
Dolorosa just paused before she questioned a little as she placed a hand on Signless’s just stopping him for a moment. “Signless...”   
  
Signless looked up at Dolorosa who gave him an concerned looked as he hadn’t really slept the last few night cycles nor was she sure of his convictions. Signless looked up at his mother before he sighed lightly and smiled at her. “Mother it’s alright I know what I’m doing; trust me please.”   
  
Dolorosa smiled a little as she let go of his hand. “I do trust you my son which is why I worry about you. So what can you gather from the letter?”   
  
Signless cleared his throat as he spoke up about the lead as he wrote to Redglare his side of the information and his questions. He just hoped that they found you soon before this got any worse for any of them.   
  
Your Pov  
  
You were left for three days without food and water but that meant nothing to Mindfang as she did torture you through that time. It was pretty standard from torture as far as you remember seeing in the different reports that Redglare got but that didn’t mind you weren’t effected by it.   
  
You were slowly doubting if Redglare would ever come for you but you held fast to that hope she would. Which at the moment was most likely the only thing keeping you from dying. For what felt like the past hour Mindfang had been getting one of her crew members to stick your face under water till you ran out of air before pulling you back up for questioning.   
  
You noticed that the times under the water got longer and longer the more you didn’t answer her questions. Mindfang was bored slightly as she had been doing this with you for the past three hours and you had not said a thing she wanted. You were a stubborn mutant which she enjoyed slightly.   
  
Mindfang knew all land dwellers were afraid of water which is why she did this opening fear could be a motivator. However Mindfang had a feeling it wasn’t so which caused her to hum lightly as she signaled the orange blood to let you up. You gasped well coughing up the water that was in your lungs. Mindfang looked at you as still no fear was in your eyes. “No fear?”   
  
You shuddered lightly your teeth started to chatter at more of terror then fear. You weren’t afraid of her or of what they were; you were just terrified that you were going to die and you didn’t want to die. Mindfang chuckled a little as she leaned forward grabbing you by the hair. “You my funny little mutant toy are going to not only understand fear but you’ll fear me.”   
  
Mindfang was surprised when you spat into her face before you snared at her. “You’re nothing but a pathetic squealing bitch no wondered Redglare did want a lowly dirt blood like you..”   
  
Mindfang snarled before she smashed your face not only into the wooden tub side but into the water. Mindfang waited till you nearly stopped fighting when she jerked you head back. “Tell me what I want to now bitch! If you don’t fucking tell me I’m going to fucking drowned you in your own piss!”   
  
You choked on the water that came up your throat as it came out. You stared at her as you glared at her. “F-fuck you.”   
  
Mindfang was filled with so much rage that she started to bash your face against the tub shirt not quite caring for the crack from your nose or her lower crew trying to get her off you as she held your face down into the water. Mindfang growled and snarled till she threw them off her and smoothed her clothes lightly. “If the fear of drowning wouldn’t open that mouth maybe pain will.”   
  
You wheezed as heavily from the brutal treatment from her. One of the crew members moved grabbing your nose before cracking it back into place causing you to hiss out loud. Mindfang wiped her face before she smoothed out her clothes and grabbed you by the hair dragging you to the whipping post.   
  
She throw you to the floor on your stomach before hooking the binds to your bound hands keeping you on the floor. Mindfang grabbed her smaller knife in her boot as she cut open the back of your tattered shirt and cut your flesh as well as she didn’t care. You hissed lightly before moving as you were trying to throw her off as she settled on your back as she cut your pants off as well so you were in nothing but in your under clothes. Mindfang moved out her hand as she commended. “Give me the metal paw-beast now!”   
  
You looked behind your shoulder a little as you seen one of the crew members hand her a metal claw looking device. Mindfang slammed the device onto your back causing the claw points to embed themselves into your flesh causing you to shriek a little as it was just in the middle of your upper shoulder blades.   
  
Mindfang then proceeded to pull the torture device down causing the sharp claws to rip your flesh. Red blood pooled from the wounds before Mindfang started her interrogate you again. You still stubbornly held onto your lip even as she showed you no mercy. Mindfang stood there as she dug her heeled boots into your back wounds. “You will break you stupid fucking parasite! You will tell me want I want to know!”   
  
You grunted with each impact as she when from digging her heels into your wounds to stomping on your back. You mental cringed as you really didn’t know how much more you could take of this treatment.   
  
You were running out of determination as you hadn’t been more or less trained it situations like this. Gog’s above all you wanted was Redglare right now and maybe for that voice in your head to go away so you could think properly.   
  
You zoned out a little even as the pain got worse surprisingly. You had being subjected to having your legs bitten up and stung by curl-beasts, watch as small pieces of your skin were cut off and force fed to you, and the simplest of physical beatings.   
  
You hissed out of your thoughts as the cold feeling of steel ran down the back and to your hands cutting you loose of the floor. Mindfang snared as she kicked you over to her crew members. “Get to work scum I’ll be in my room if you need me. Make sure she talks or someone’s not going to be fucking alive. I don’t like to be disappointment.”   
  
The only two crew members saluted her and shouted Captain as she walked off. The pair moved you off the floor and to the post. You struggled as much as the next person but it was to little fruit. Sure you bit one of them but all it did was get you into more trouble. You had to watch in sicken cruelty as the one went to the wall to choose what whip he wanted to use.   
  
You shot your eyes for a moment as they spoke about which ones they hadn’t used in a while. You inhaled then exhaled lightly before you for a change look to the voice for comfort; it was something normal within this unnormal situation. Sure you didn’t like the monster or it’s voice but never the less. ‘I can’t do anything for you... You’re on your own.’   
  
You shook your head at the voice and it seemed to understand. ‘You want me to help you through it?’  
  
You nodded a little before you were quite literally slapped back to reality as the searing pain of a backhand radiated from your cheek. You whimpered as the one grabbed your head pulling it back. “You’ll fucking be asleep soon you fucking piss drinker.”   
  
He whacked your head against the post causing you to whimper in pain. He only did it once before you look at the other a bit unsure of what he was going to do to you. He however had his hands behind his back which your head followed him as much as it could as he started to walk behind you. You thrashed a bit as you heard the sound of something being unraveled. “Lets fucking hear you squeal bitch.”   
  
You shouted as someone whacked into your back with something sharp and moment later there was the sound of cracking from a whip. The chains tighten as you arched from the pain. It wasn’t long before the whip dug in more into your flesh. You bite your lip hard enough to cause it to start to bleed as you felt the barbed whip rip away parts of your flesh.   
  
You were not going to give them the enjoy of hearing you cry and scream as Redglare nor the Highblood would be very happy with you if you did that. You didn’t know why but you held strong. It was as if someone was with you well more inside you chanting like the blood which thudded in your ears. It said; ‘You may not give up. You can not give up. We didn’t not get to this point to give up. Keep being stubborn and fight. If you don’t fight you die! Do it for her, stay alive for her. Flesh will mend, the soul can be cleansed, but a soul can never be returned to it’s body.’   
  
You ground you teeth clenching and jerking the chain some how you semi-rose up from your knelt position. Only the weak knelt and you were not weak. You had this kind of thing under control. You were strong, you were stubborn, but most of all you had to rely on your memory of Redglare as it made you stronger.   
  
You knew she was looking for you, you knew she was coming and you were damned that you weren’t going to make her sad. You closed your eyes even as pain radiated from your muscles on your back. You chanted inside your buzzing head. You growled as you stood fully up to the point your leaned against the pole in an almost tackle form.   
  
You were snapped back to reality when a loud and commanding person spoke. “Locias! That’s enough we still need information out of her still. Pour some brine on her back wounds and throw her in the cell. Let the fucking bitch sleep the pain off before the Mistress uses her brand of getting the scum to talk.”   
  
You were grateful but not for the troll of stopping. Instead of the numbed pain you felt it worse even more so as they jerked you around making you twist and move. Your wounds pulled at your back even more so as they dragged you but that was nothing to the liquid they poured on you before leaving the room. It felt like they were pouring salt onto your wounds. The pain was to much and your body mercifully let you black out.   
  
Redglare pov  
  
A week, a near week and she had yet to find you; everyone but her was getting impatient well she was getting frustrated since she couldn’t figure out what she was missing. They had everything as it wasn’t like Mindfang didn’t flounder everything in front of her. Redglare was thankful for Signless’s group support as it seemed that Mindfang gave them information that she wasn’t.   
  
Redglare read over the latest letter from Mindfang which seemed to slip up a little even with only her half of the information. You were somewhere not only in the village but somewhere near or at the port.  
  
Redglare tried for the life of her think of the port lay out or anything like that. Redglare moved from the window as Darkleer entered after knocking of course. Redglare smiled a little asking; “Another letter Darkleer?”   
  
Darkleer nodded; “Yes Mistress as well we’ve severed one from that ‘group’ too.” Redglare took the letters which Darkleer handed her. As she opened and read them over Darkleer openly spoke to her. “Lady Redglare I... I hope you can figure this out soon. Lord Highblood is getting very impatient with this and I’d rather not have to find more replacements.”   
  
Redglare just hummed almost ignoring Darkleer a little bit. “I understand Darkleer but... But...”   
  
Redglare gasped lightly as the connection jumped out at her. Darkleer looked at Redglare confused. “Mistress?”   
  
Redglare looked at Darkleer who to him seemed like she was grasping at straws as it were. “Didn’t the group say their letter was dirty with black soot?”   
  
Darkleer nodded a little as Redglare tapped the table. “What if it wasn’t soot but gun powder! There’s a gun powder shed on the port just after the markets. I’m sure Y/n is in there Darkleer it all makes sense!”   
  
Darkleer seemed to pause as he looked at her with a bit of an narrowed and strained look. “Why don’t you send your idea to the group Mistress and see what there take of it is... Because I’m sure the Highblood wouldn’t want another wild quaking-beast chase.”   
  
Redglare looked at Darkleer before sighed a little. “Yes of course Darkleer.”   
  
Darkleer frowned before he moved his hand placing on Redglare’s arm. He did so as a sign of comfort as regardless of there roles he had known her for sweeps too. “Have faith Lady Redglare... I’m sure the mutant will pop up somewhere. She tends to be a thorn in everyone’s side some more then others....”   
  
Darkleer made a bit of an displeased look causing Redglare to chuckle a little as it made her feel a little better. “Yes Y/n does tend to get herself both in and out of trouble doesn’t she?”   
  
Darkleer smiled as he bowed slightly; “Let me go get you some paper and quills M’lady as I’m sure you wish to write a letter.”   
  
Redglare nodded as she bowed a little at Darkleer who moved out of the room. Redglare could only turn looking at the desk she just hoped that the Signless group listened to her.   
  
Your pov  
  
Mindfang stepped carefully into her room as it had been a week and Redglare nor those mutant followers hadn’t figured it out yet; so she was just tinkled cobalt about it. Mindfang flopped down onto her nesting box as she had controlled slave trolls taking off her boots and other clothes items.   
  
Mindfang closed her eyes for a moment before she felt hands on her. Mindfang lolled her eyes open and on the Jade beauty she had borrowed from Dualscar as the troll touched her arms and legs pressing herself against Mindfang. The troll of course was being controlled by Mindfang herself but never the less.   
  
Mindfang wrapped an arm around the jade blooded troll before kissing her somewhat roughly then backing off. Mindfang cupped the trolls face as she gave an evil smile. “Be a dear and go fetch me my slave bucket. I will be needing it later for the mutant morial of Redglare’s. Lets see how far we can dirty and break her new toy till she finds me. Maybe if I’m lucky she’ll find me when I just finish.”   
  
Mindfang cackled a little before sighing as the Jade bowed; “Yes Mistress Mindfang.”   
  
Mindfang tilted her head as she watched the Jade’s ass as she walked however it wasn’t for as long as she wanted when one of the exiled blues spoke up. “Mistress I have the report on the mutant if you want it.”   
  
Mindfang hummed lightly as she sipped her drink. “What’s the report?”   
  
The Blue read her the report; “It seems that between the water torture, whippings, and the fire torture that the mutant’s become... Complacent.”   
  
Mindfang looked at her glass before she swirled it lightly; “Meaning what?”   
  
The blue sighed lightly; “Meaning Mistress that she is submissive enough that you had get her to talk or control her. I know you said not to break her but she is just at the edge of it.”   
  
Mindfang hummed happily. “Excellent bring her up here within the half hour I will be ready for our final course. Be a dear and send the final message to only the mutant group let’s see how fast they can make it a letter to her.”   
  
Mindfang relaxed in her nest waiting it was good to be the evil queen. You groaned as your brain buzzed as it started to work again. You blinked as hard breathes come up from you as the pain of your last beating but it numbed the other pain.   
  
You closed your eyes as you pressed your forehead against the cold stones before your ears rung and that voice came up as a faint outline from your minds eyes played in your mind. Some sort of figure sat on the back of their heels as the monsters voice spoke. You figured in an deranged away that the outline must be the monster. ‘Easy... Easy there don’t move around to much or you’ll tear that shoulder wound more.’   
  
You just sighed heavily before you spoke grumbling and the sound of foot steps. “I wasn’t planing on it... But it seems like I have no choice.”   
  
You opened your eyes as you started to try and shift up onto your butt. The troll that came into your view was one of the crew members. You snared a little as you panted out; “I’m not telling you anything!”   
  
The troll just gave you a neutral look as he fishes out the keys for your cell. As he opens your cell down and forces you to stand up you hiss at him a little and at the monster. The monster shouts at you from how the back of your head is pounding. ‘At least put up some form of a fight. Trust me and put up a fight!’   
  
You bark out causing the troll to give you a side glance not that you notice. “Shut up, trusting you is why I’m in this fucking situation!”   
  
You could hear it’s snarl in your ears as you felt oddly empty. You kind of wished you just didn’t say that as you were dragged into Mindfang’s courtiers. As you looked upon Mindfang she had other trolls rubbing her body clearly not in there right minds as they’re eyes were dull.   
  
You were upset that this was your fate and you were alone. You couldn’t help as you turned oddly submissive to Mindfang as your tears started. You were never going to see Redglare ever again all because you trusted the monster in your head who had abandoned you too now.   
  
Mindfang smiled as she watched your submissive form in front of her. Mindfang licked her lips lightly as colorless tears dripped down your face as she could see the bright red wounds on your pale s/c flesh. Mindfang moved her hand and grabbed your face jerking it to her to stare at your eyes.   
  
Your looks seemed to grow on her as you were a bit prettier then you were before. Mindfang flashed you a smile which is when you moved your hands to her arm trying to get her to let you go. However Mindfang had another fate for you for now. She was going use you to her will, she was going to break you mind and soul so the one good way to make an slave obedient was to strip away humanity.   
  
Slaves were trash and were going to be used as such. Mindfang exhaled deeply before she tilted your head as her eyes glowed cobalt blue. E/c eyes met her own before they widen for a moment. Mindfang smiled as she only started to invade your think-pan before Mindfang jerked her head to the side as the imagine of another red eyed troll flashing it’s fangs popped up in both her mind and yours.   
  
Mindfang throw you from her causing you to land rather painfully on the wooden floor. Mindfang flashed a disgusted look before a wondering look took over as whatever that was it had stopped her from taking control of your body. Mindfang looked at you as you hiccuped up lightly as you lifted your hands lightly in a mercy motion. “Interesting mutant...”   
  
Mindfang looked up at the two trolls who had come in to see the commotion. Mindfang pointed at them; “Get me my mix blood.”   
  
The one thudded his chest before going to get her the highblood servant she had as he had the ability to go into the think-pans of others. Mindfang stood up as she grabbed you by the hair jerking you up on your feet and to follow her. Mindfang didn’t take you far as she had you in the room in the basement where you had been staying. She threw you into the restraining chair and locked you in it. “You just get better and better mutant...”   
  
You whimpered a little at her words before the cell door opened. “Mistress you summoned me?”   
  
Mindfang didn’t turn her head as she just ushered him to in front of her. “Use your powers mix blood and break her think-pan but be wary I think there’s something else in her think-pan.”   
  
The mixed blood bowed a little. “At your will my Mistress...”   
  
The mix-blood didn’t looked any different from any other troll but the only difference was he had purple eyes. You didn’t know if you felt relief or dread as you felt the same sensation of when the Highblood went into your mind.   
  
You gasped out loud as like a snap of the fingers you were in the well known recess of your own mind. You blinked a little seeing you were in your memory room with books and toys thrown everywhere. You notice however you were missing a couple as you didn’t see any of the heretic group.   
  
However you didn’t get to think about that long as you barely got out of the way of an attack that destroyed one of the book cases with lessons on it. You huffed as you fell onto the soft floor. You looked at see the mixblood standing there. You smiled trying to make peace; “P-please c-can we talk about this?”   
  
You had to roll to dodge the attack that came at you as the mixblood spoke; “We’ll speak once your a mindless pet for my mistress scum.”   
  
The mix blooded troll move to end your existence again only this time you were saved by the Highblood stuff memory doll. The toy was hitting the troll on the head with the small club like weapon as the Redglare doll was hitting at the trolls legs.   
  
You didn’t wait as you moved to ran from the troll going deeper into your mind to try and escape. Outside the mental plain however Mindfang watched as the mixed blood rummages around in your think-pan. She could see the tight look on his face as he seemed to start to sweat. You hands seemed to curl up and become fists as your whole body seemed tensed. Mindfang spoke at the troll; “What’s the problem why haven’t you broken her mind yet mixblood!”   
  
The troll just growled at her; “It’s hard when she keeps running from me! Just give me a moment... Fucking insect has a lot of fucking hiding places.”   
  
Mindfang hummed lightly as she seen an wound appear on your arm magically splitting open. Mindfang just leaned a little against the wall watching.   
  
You meanwhile panted as you ran even though you couldn’t feel your legs burn. You went far past the boundary of your side of the think-pan and into the monsters. The Highblood told you never to cross the boundary but you were trying to get away from the troll who invaded your mind and hell bent in culling you.   
  
You ran till you ran straight into a gate which caused you to fall back onto your back. You shifted up before you started to cry as you had literally ran into a dead end. So you did the next best thing as you curled up into a ball at the gate and cried. You just wanted to go back to the hive or even the heretics.   
  
You didn’t understand what was happening or why. This wasn’t like the session you had with the Highblood. You whimpered as you heard the highblood growl as he found you. You looked up a little as big colorless tears dripped down your cheeks. You cried out for the only person you wanted to come help you. “Redglare!”   
  
As the highblood moved summoning his weapon. You pushed back into the gate as much as you could till you felt the gate give way as the highblood attack. You closed your eyes waiting the pain of death only to feel nothing. You looked up a little seeing the scary monster looking at you as the highblood was sprawled on his back away from you both.   
  
What made it worse was the monster had your face minus the s/c skin and e/c eyes. The troll pressed her gray hand pressed on your head and stared at you with gentle red eyes. “I’ll take over you dumb fucking human. Sleep now you’re safe...”   
  
You didn’t know why but you slowly closed your eyes as you followed the trolls order. The female troll looked at you before kneeling down and picked you up to move you to a safer location within her side of your think-pan and soul.   
  
She didn’t even get a chance to move away when she heard the other highblood roar. The female turned her head slowly as she looked at the mix blood behind you both. He snarled at her and snapped his jaw which had the female go almost cross eye in rage.  
  
As she turned to face the mix blooded troll he paused mid-snarl. What he seen was her face twisted into something you would see on a monster as a blueish light seemed to radiate from around both your and the trolls neck. As the troll spoke it was strained; “Vermin like you should never excused. The messiahs come calling for your blood!”   
  
The male never got a chance to defend himself as he found not a heartbeat later his neck was ripped open by murky black shadows that the female mutant controlled. Her red eyes glowed as darkness swallowed your mind whole. This was time to show them who they were dealing with.   
  
Mindfang moved as the mixed blood beside her neck’s flesh seemed to rip open on it’s own. Horror was craved into his face as his body dropped on the floor. She looked at you as you had broke all the binds that had you been strapped to on the chair.   
  
Your clouded e/c eyes pinned her for a moment before you tilted your head back before roaring at her like a higher blood caste troll going through a blood rage. Mindfang jumped out of the way as you lunged at her. Her lips pulled up in disgusted and a small form of fear as she mumbled; “What the hell did I awaken...”

Part 2  
  
Signless group pov       
  
Signless didn’t know what to do as he and his unit ran the streets of the port they had just went through. The talon-beast of Mindfang’s fluttered as it dropped off the message of were she was with the final message.   
  
It was what Redglare had figured out he didn’t know if Redglare had gotten one too but to make sure she did he had sent both her a follower and messenger beast. Signless turned the corner into the alleyway hoping to surprise whatever trolls could be waiting there to save you.   
  
However the group stopped when some trolls were running shouting about a higher blood fight. Signless paused as Dolorosa grabbed one of the fleeing trolls arms. “What’s going on?!”   
  
The troll pulled her arm out of Dolorosa grasp as she answered. “That troll is a freak, a highblood even! Run! She’s killed so many and you’ll be next!”   
  
Dolorosa went to question the troll more but the troll ran away screaming of the danger. The group didn’t wait long as they pushed forward and as the place came into view. An troll with a knife lunged at your form which caused Disciple to try to go past Signless to leap into the fight to help protect you.   
  
However Signless put his hand out to stop Disciple as the scream of the troll who came at you with a knife was very literally on the floor missing his head. You weren’t something they could get close to right now as last time you had nearly strangled him to black out and that’s when you knew them.   
  
Something was off about you too not just the new Y/n but something more sinister. He could see when you exhaled a puff of white smoke would appear like it would on a cold season day.   
  
That wouldn’t be abnormal for certain parts of Alterina right now but here it was to warm for that. Signless tensed as did Psiioniic as your eyes locked onto where they were causing your dangerous form to pull up to it’s full height.   
  
You spoke at them but the sound had the hair on the back of everyone’s head stand up. But it seemed your lapse in contraction gave Mindfang the chance to try to put you down. “Stay down!”   
  
Dolorosa gasped as Mindfang’s punch sent you into the shack wall caused it to break upon the force of your body going into it. Mindfang huffed in pants unsure of if she had put you down or not. She doubted she did but Gog's above she hope she did.   
  
No more then a few minutes away from the scene Redglare was running through the crowd following the Signless’s talon beast as the Highblood was grabbing people and hurling them out of his way.   
  
The screams and the masses had led to the port docking area of the settlement. Redglare came to see Mindfang panting with sweat dripping and blood drinking down her face with innocents dead in the streets. Redglare followed her stare to the hole in the wall and a body laying in the rumble. Redglare snarled loudly as she shouted; “Y/n!”   
  
The Highblood snarled behind her as Mindfang moved her hand out causing trolls to pop out of nowhere to attack them. Mindfang cursed heavily; “Fucking everyone coming here today! Fuck what’s next the fucking cow of a Empress. Take a fucking ticket Redglare I have my own fucking problems. Fucking bitch, only you’d fucking pick up a fucking agent sleeper!”   
  
Redglare snarled at her as she had to bring her cane up to defend from an attack. She was about to say something when watched as Mindfang went soaring suddenly into the air into the building making an equally big hole like the one you were in.   
  
Mindfang herself didn’t quite know what hit her in the face till she was sent soaring into the air and into a building. For everyone else it was watching slow motion as you had come no where and punched Mindfang so hard that they heard the sicken crack of bone from either or both your and Mindfang’s bones.   
  
You stood there in growling panted breathes rolling your shoulders then head. You spoke but it wasn’t audible it sound like you were almost speaking backward or something.   
  
Mindfang more or less pulled herself from the ramble of the hole. She growled as she cracked her jaw back into place before she raised her hand pointing it at you causing trolls to appear if by magic.   
  
Two of them wrapped their arms around your own as if keeping you in place. They were being controlled of course as their eyes were dull as they roared at you with weapons one. They covered you and the sound of flesh being sliced could be heard from the pile.   
  
Mindfang laughed almost in an happy relieved matter as she turned her sights on Redglare. She was about to say something when a body came flying past Mindfang’s face causing her to step back. The Highblood looked at you then the trolls that were holding you to see them dead on the ground before he stared at you as you tilted your head back and gave that roar he only remembered from being inside your think-pan.   
  
As you step forward it seemed wisps of blackness followed and the ‘dead’ bodies rose from the ground as if they weren’t really dead. Mindfang smiled thinking the trolls were going to attack you but she was very mistaken. You lips pulled back into a smile as an very odd cackle came up your throat.   
  
Redglare almost shouted at you till she had to dodge as one of the ‘creatures’ moved to attack her. Redglare wiped out her blade as the Highblood swung his spike clubs to cull the already dead trolls you seemed to control.   
  
Redglare looked on at you as you were staring else where. She just watched you lean forward before running at Mindfang with a roar. Unfortunately Redglare couldn’t watch the fight as she was busy with her own battles.   
  
Mindfang defended herself against you as best she could but it was getting to much for her. Your attacks weren’t wild but calculated you moved at times faster then she could plan. Mindfang groaned as you fist landed in her gut causing her to move forward. However she didn’t get long to think about it when you hand was around her throat as the other held the wrist with her sword.   
  
You moved in breathing into her ear before you spoke into her ear. Mindfang trembled lightly as the feeling she never felt before when down her spine. She was trembling out of fear; she was scared of you, a lowblood, vile mutant. You seemed to smirk above her as you tighten your hands around her throat as you spoke in her ear.   
  
Mindfang huffed as cobalt eyes glanced at you. She couldn’t understand what you said but she didn’t have too. Just as she felt your hand tighten to snap her neck you snarled in pain ripping your hand away from her.  
  
But Mindfang didn’t get away without injury as your nails racked against her face. Mindfang snarled as she moved to retreat away to her ship as you dealt with her jade blood who had stab your shoulder with a small dinning knife. Redglare shouted before Mindfang disappeared onto her ship.   
  
You just finished ripping out the Jade’s throat when the sounds of cannon firing engulfed the area. The Highblood shouted before he swung the rest of the trolls away as he covered Redglare with his own body to protect her from the flames.   
  
Redglare struggled in the Highblood’s hold as the scene became bathed in fire and explosions from the ship and the gunpowder at the docks. The Highblood uncurled a little as he lost feeling on his skin sweeps prior to this long ago.   
  
He looked at the dock and surrounding area to see it was in a sea of flames. He was about to say you were died but he caught the mound of bodies that seemed to be piled up before they moved like they were being thrown away.   
  
His tinted eyes rounded as you seemed to be the only life thing in the middle of it all. Messiah’s above what in the dark carnivals were you. Redglare meanwhile got somewhat out of the Highblood’s hold only to look into the sea of flames to see you but not you.   
  
For a moment what she seen as a silhouette of another troll. The troll had your face but red eyes, spiky curled l/n horns with short and feathery black hair but the image seemed to disappear within a instant as flames blocked the view.   
  
But the flames dead down a little it was you who was standing there. You were looking to the side with almost red looking eyes instead of full e/c ones. Redglare assumed it was the Signless crowd or some trolls who got to close but whatever it was you turned your attention to her and the Highblood now.   
  
Signless didn’t know how anyone could have survived a blast like that even Psiioniic seemed to had trouble keeping the heat away from them. So naturally he was horrified thinking you were dead that this time they were the ones that got you culled. Psiioniic was giving rugged pants having had pressed his powers to an maximum.   
  
As the psionic barrier dropped the area was bathed in a sea of fire and flames. It looked like the building and area was scorched from where they were. Signless moved to see if you were still alive when he danced a little back as a black eyed dead troll popped out of no where in front of them.   
  
The head jerked as if on puppet strings as it’s mouth opened; at first it cackled at them as it’s flesh burned as it spoke. “Run away before he finds you little nibble-beasts. Run, run till the sun as come and gone. She wouldn’t stand for you to be here any longer.”   
  
Signless looked as it jerky motions pointed to the sea of fire. He felt Disciple freeze and Dolorosa cover her mouth as you stood there looking at them with such angry and distaste. You however were not you which brought little comfort. It seemed a red pupils looked at them through e/c ones.   
  
Your lips pulled back in a crazed smile as the trolls shrieked as it’s voices seemed to struggle. The group didn’t wait a moment longer and they ran like the troll told them. Whatever unholy power had taking over you they were not about to deal with; not with the Highblood’s forces most likely drawing in.   
  
For Redglare and the Highblood however they were stuck dealing with whoever this was before them. It was not the Y/n they knew but someone more dangerous and powerful then they would ever be.   
  
Fortunately the Highblood knew who he was dealing with as he had meant this being many times before when he got to close to that seal off part in your mind. The Highblood snarled loudly which turned its attention from whatever to him. Whatever it was it spoke up at him and caused him to growl protectively for Redglare.   
  
Your body moved walking towards them when the flames died down to nothing. It wasn’t your walk which was one fumbling step after another these were calculated and prideful. It stopped just maybe three steps away from both himself and Redglare.   
  
Redglare called out your name a little which didn’t even stir any emotion on your face. The Highblood glared before it started at him before it gave a smug smile. The Highblood inhaled more out of suddenness as he blinked since he was unused too someone forcing there way through his think-pan.   
  
The Highblood wasn’t on the docks as he was in what was the once organized part of your mind. Everything he had done with you so far both purposeful and for his own gain was a destroyed in the middle of it all was the being he had never seen before.   
  
It was the same height you were but it was a silhouette of a troll. Female or male he didn’t know but it didn’t seem to impressed with him either. It snapped at him in a rather feminine voice. “This is why I told you fucking piece of shit keep her mind lock away from others. Or so fucking help me if I have to come out again and I will use you as my host and rip you apart from the inside out.”   
  
The Highblood growled but before he could say anything he was forced and locked out of your mind. He looked down at Redglare as her hands moved. “Y-y/n?”   
  
Redglare watched as your face changed from cold and calculating and turned into soft and confused; before big colorless tears appeared on your face as your face turned very sorrowful. “Redglare!”   
  
Redglare moves as she wraps her arms around you tightly as teal tears start to collect in her eyes. “Y/n! My rad little dragon.”   
  
You sniffle a little before your hands grip at her shirt before you start to cry. “Redglare!”   
  
Redglare held onto you as tight as she can to her as she was just so happy you were somewhat okay now and that she didn’t lose you too. Redglare shushed you softly as she stroked your head and back. “I’m here now Bark don’t cry. Everything’s going to be okay you did so good. I’m so proud of you...”   
  
You didn’t reply to her only buried your head into her chest and clothes inhale her scent and her cool comfort. You were so happy to be back in her arms that you started to cry harder. Redglare tears up as she grips you tighter to her and buries her face into your hair as your cries get a bit muffled by her jacket and shirt.   
  
Redglare pulls away as she palms her hands against your face so she could have a look at you. Red e/c eyes look at her as colorless tears drip down. Redglare sniffles a little as she leans a little down giving pale kisses to take the tears away before she rested her forehead against yours. She sound rather watery as she spoke. “It’s okay my pale mutant, everything’s okay now; you’re safe.”   
  
Your lips trembles as you whimper at her. “I went to the room like you-!”   
  
Redglare shushes you gently as you pull at her shirt. “I know, I know... Hush everything okays we’re not mad at you. Oh Y/n...”   
  
Redglare pulled you in close against rubbing your back and keeping you as close as she can to calm down. Redglare rested her head against yours against till she felt a rather large hand against her back. Redglare moved her head a little to see the Highblood staring at her. “Motherfucker we all up and motherfucking should motherfucking get back to my motherfucking wicked hive to do this motherfucker. Tiny motherfucker should be looked over who motherfucking knows what that motherfucking vile motherfucking scum licker motherfucking did to her or what that motherfucking deadblood did.”   
  
Redglare looked at the Highblood what did he mean by deadblood as that wasn’t a word someone would commonly say. Redglare sighed though as she rubbed your cheek lightly. “Come Y/n let’s go home...”   
  
Redglare paused when you didn’t say anything to her or move. Redglare paused before she lifted your head to see your eyes were closed. Redglare smiled a little bit before she shifted you into her arms as the Highblood walked beside her at least you were safe now.   
  
Needless to say you didn’t go back to Redglare’s hive right away not with the mess your think-pan and back was in after it started to bleed. Redglare at first didn’t understand the damage that had been done to you not till she had got back to the Highblood’s hive. The Highblood watched as Redglare held out her arms to you as Pyralspite had placed you down into them.   
  
Pyralspite had carried you in his mouth nearly the whole trip as you were out cold and there wasn’t enough sitting room. The Jade’s had you bandaged and healed within minutes of getting you. Redglare was thankful that there wasn’t any lasting physical damage to you; however she knew the mental was an whole other thing which is why she was sitting on her pile looking at the Highblood who had you cradled in his lap with his eyes glowing purple.   
  
She had been here debating with the Highblood for the past half and hour about what he was doing to you and why. The Highblood looked at Redglare who glared at him causing the Highblood to sigh. The unworthy were such problems sometimes. “Motherfucker you want me to motherfucking help her or motherfucking not?”   
  
Redglare sighed; “Of course I want you too Kurloz but I’m worried that you’ll make it worse.”   
  
The Highblood snared a bit at her as he seemed to be doing something beyond what she could see; “You motherfucking trusted me motherfucking before and I didn’t all up and motherfucking make it motherfucking worse.”   
  
Redglare opened her mouth before the Highblood gave her an counter. “Look motherfucking wicked mama if it all motherfucking up and motherfucking makes you motherfucking feel motherfucking better you can motherfucking see what I’m motherfucking doing.”   
  
Redglare frowned as she questioned; “How? You’re the one-”   
  
The Highblood snickered lightly before looked at her. “Look into my eyes wicked mama.”   
  
Redglare looked into the Highblood’s eyes without much reason not too. Redglare felt like she was being pulled into him before everything went black. Redglare’s eyes fluttered a little before she blinked them open wondering what he just did.   
  
Redglare looked around to see she was on a floor with stars above her and a padded floor under her. The walls were bright colors and splashed around. “W-what? Where?”   
  
Redglare went to move when she looked behind her as she heard the Highblood laugh. “What motherfucker never been in someone’s motherfucking think-pan before? Well tiny motherfuckers think-pan is all up and motherfucking different then motherfucking normal.”   
  
Redglare gasped a little as she stood up seeing it almost looked have destroyed or a very messy room. Redglare looked up at the Highblood till she jumped startled again when she something grabbed her pant leg before screaming. “Justice!”   
  
Redglare rammed her back against the Highblood as she looked down to see well a stuff toy of her on her pulling on her pant leg. The Highblood chuckled a little as he straighten her up; “Relax motherfucker ain’t motherfucking anything in this motherfucking place that will motherfucking hurt motherfucking you.”   
  
Redglare gave him a bit of an unsure look before he leaned down and grabbed her leg so he could take the stuff toy off. The Highblood threw the toy off her and away from her causing it to disappear. Redglare questioned; “Alright but why did you bring me in here and why does Y/n have those things but more importantly where is Y/n?”   
  
The Highblood sighed lightly as he spoke as to her as if she was stupid. “Look motherfucker you were all up and motherfucking getting your wicked motherfucking suspension on so this motherfucker brought you motherfucking in through a motherfucking connection channel I motherfucking made. Secondly motherfucker there motherfucking memory remainders motherfucker then motherfucking lastly where do you motherfucking think the motherfucking toy all up and motherfucking disappeared too?”   
  
Redglare sighed a little before she moved to go to where the toy disappeared too. However the Highblood grabbed her as he didn’t need her to do in that deep. “Hold on motherfucker you all up and can’t go that motherfucking deep your you’d never motherfucking come motherfucking back. I motherfucking would like my motherfucking pretty mama to motherfucking be around motherfucker. Tiny motherfucker is all up and motherfucking asleep so it’s all motherfucking fine.”   
  
Redglare was going to say something when the Highblood put books in her arms. “Motherfucking place those on the motherfucking shelves there motherfucker. You might as motherfucking well be motherfucking useful.”   
  
Redglare scowled at the Highblood before she yipped at him a little causing him to laugh. “I don’t know but you seemed like you can’t do anything without me.”   
  
Redglare found it weird that the Highblood knew your mind a little to well but she didn’t know if that was good or a bad thing. Regardless of whatever it was and what concern she held if there were any memories of the Signless group and the Highblood finding them. It only took you days to recover thanks to a joined effort of the Highblood and Redglare’s hands fixing some things instead of weeks of the Highblood doing it alone; but Redglare was now almost seasons behind in her work.   
  
Redglare sighed as her door opened causing her to look up. Your tiny frame bounced through the door holding a piles and piles of paper. “Redglare, I have more work from the counselor for you. It seems the case against the blue slaver has gotten bigger as he was part of the illegal slave shipping ring from a couple seasons back apparently.”   
  
Redglare just nodded lightly before pointing to your spot. “Thank you youngling but could you go through them for me and try and find things that don’t match?”   
  
You nodded; “Sure! Is there anything I should look out for?”   
  
Redglare shook her head as she looked back down at the papers before her. “Not that I’m aware of but if you question it put it aside.”   
  
Redglare didn’t see you nod as you moved to get busy working yourself. Redglare had to smile to herself though as you seemed your same old self regardless of what happened. She was concerned greatly that you would be... Injured for a long time after that maybe even scared. But nope you were as right as rain after the Highblood finished taking great care might she add of your think-pan state.   
  
The only thing she ever had worried about was that he got to your memories about the Signless group but the Highblood would play it off and not answer her when she asked about the group who had you. Redglare sighed as she moved the paper she finished with to the right side of her before looking at the new on. It was to bad that she didn’t have time for those thoughts.   
  
Redglare sighed heavily as she placed the writing quill down and cracked her fingers. She stared at the blinds to see that had been shut for the day. Redglare wondered when that happened which is why she turned to question you about it only to find you weren’t in your spot and had long since finished the papers as they were all nice and neatly stalked into area’s from possible information, critical information, to useless information.   
  
Redglare licked her lips a little blinking before her door opened. Coming through her office door was one of her Grand Jade’s holding a tray with a small cup of tea and a few biscuits for her. Redglare smiled a bit thankful for the refreshments. The gently jade spoke softly; “Good morning mistress Redglare, I’ve brought some nourishment you may want to have before you go to the nest for the night. Young Bark asked me to see to you had something as you missed both midnight meal and morning meal.”   
  
Redglare sighed lightly in almost happiness. “Thank you this is what I needed but where is Y/n gone too?”   
  
The Jade chuckled a little; “Mistress it’s nearly mid-day Y/n as is many of the trolls here are asleep.”   
  
Redglare gave a breathless chuckle how the hell did she work till Mid-day and not know it. The Jade placed the the tray onto the desk letting Redglare have a drink of the tea and eat the biscuits.   
  
After have the quick meal as well as chatting with her Grand Jade she moved from her desk getting to go get some sleep. Redglare didn’t have to go far from her office as normally the office was a door down from the nesting room. However as Redglare put her hand on the door knob to twist it she paused.   
  
Her tired teal eyes glanced at your door which was in between her door and the office door. Redglare knew she should go into her recuperacoons to sleep but she went to go check up on you as it was just something she did now to make sure you were in the nest.   
  
As she opened your door quietly she seen you sleeping form on the raised nest. You were curled into a tight ball and had a fistful of the furs close to you. Redglare smiled a little as she was as quiet as she could as she stepped up to your nest box.   
  
Redglare watched a little as your face frowned before you nuzzled your face more into the pillows and you kicked your feet a little from under the furs. Redglare chuckled a little before she paused as you gurgled lightly as if she woken you up. Redglare sighed softly as she slipped into the nest box with you as she couldn’t just leave her morial to have such a bad sleep.   
  
As she settled into the nest box with you; your body turned to her as if it knew she had gotten into the box with you. Redglare lifted her hand though as you even cuddled closer to her and gave an content sigh. Redglare hesitantly placed her hand over your body before pulling you a bit closer. Redglare hadn’t had this kind of comfort in a while as with everything that had happened it was hard to come by.   
  
Redglare laid there as she looked at you before she started to play with the ends of your hair a little. It had gotten rather longer then what she remembered but that was okay. As Redglare studied you she found her moving her hand as she gently brushed it against your cheek causing you to give another content sigh.   
  
Redglare smiled lightly as she nuzzled her face into your soft h/c hair. Maybe it wasn’t so bad sleeping in an nest box. You and Redglare took almost a full three weeks to finish and catch Redglare up on her paper work as well you had the more fortunate job of going through stuff with Mindfang’s case.   
  
Redglare was worried that maybe it’d sent you into an attack but whatever the Highblood did you seemed to not to remember your full experience with the cow of a troll. You remember being caught and then some stuff in the chair but that’s it. Redglare wasn’t sure if it was a blessing but she thought so.   
  
Anyways at the moment you were in your spot working with Redglare at her bookshelf trying to find a book for Law codes and rules. You flipped one the pages before you paused. “Hey Redglare?!”   
  
Redglare hummed as she pulled one of the books off the shelve before opening it to see if it was the one she was looking for. “What is it Bark?”   
  
You cleared your throat lightly; “Did you ever follow up on the guild master’s report in Milion?”   
  
Redglare paused for a moment before she turned to look at you; “What report?”   
  
You shook the page at her a little as you were showing her. “This one right here. It was clipped to the back of black market case.”   
  
Redglare closed her book as she walked over and grabbed the sheet having a look at it. Redglare’s eyes shot up as she cussed lightly; “How in Gog’s shameglobes did this get by me?!”   
  
You spoke up answering her; “You never look over the second statements because nine out of ten times it’s the same thing.”   
  
Redglare glared a you a little as you smiled up at her as it was a tease. Redglare smiled a little as she moved ruffling your hair. “You are something else sometimes little youngling. Go get the carriage ready and collect some of the reports we have for other cases and Mindfang’s folder. I need to go see the Judge.”   
  
You shivered lightly at the word Judge before you nodded just happy that you didn’t have to see him. Within the span of twenty minutes you had gotten the carriage together and was waiting for Redglare. You brushed some invisible dust off your cloak as you were listening to the Grand Jade. “Y/n do you understand me?”   
  
You nodded for what felt like the millionth time. “Yes Grand Jade! I won’t leave Redglare’s side, I won’t go anywhere without telling her, and I won’t follow anyone anywhere.”   
  
The Grand Jade nodded as you both looked up as the rooms doors opened. Redglare came walking down the stairs which you smiled as she was in going out attire. You ducked passed the Jade to Redglare bouncing a little. “All set to go?!”   
  
Redglare nodded as she laughed. “Yes I am but it seems I’m not the only one.”   
  
You nodded a little as it was the first time in weeks you had been allowed out. Redglare slipped her hand into yours before you both slid into the carriage together with a little thanks to the Grand Jade who past some snacks for the trip.   
  
You would have normally been on the opposite side of Redglare but you were cuddled up next to her as you both had to go over a plan to talk to the troll and also looking through some other cases as well. You loved to cuddle up to Redglare it was nice even if she was a bit to cold sometimes.   
  
The trip was a bit longer then what you thought it was as the time you finally got there it was already late midnight. You jumped out of the carriage as it stopped and you looked back at Redglare who stepped down the few short stairs. Redglare hummed as some trolls looked at the both of you.   
  
As to them it was a teal blood and a troll who looked like a white wingless lizard-beast. You looked up at Redglare as you questioned a little. “You want to hit the merchant first or do the other questioning first?”   
  
Redglare hummed lightly as she answered and started to walk. “Let’s get the merchant first as he’ll learn we’re here soon enough. The other stuff is pretty simple even if the people are there or not.”   
  
You nodded a little as you started to follow behind Redglare. You both tracked the merchant down quicker then you thought you both would; so that in itself was a weird as many would have escaped but maybe he was that confident or that stupid you weren’t sure which.   
  
However when you walked to his stale you could tell he was nervous to see Redglare at least. “H-how may I help you Lady Teal?”   
  
Redglare narrowed her eyes slightly even as a smile touched her lips. “Yes I need to ask you a few questions about an statement you had giving the courts about a certain case. Would you like to talk here or is there somewhere else more comfortable for you.”   
  
The troll just gestured as he spoke; “Here is f-fine with me Lady Teal.”   
  
Redglare just nodded slightly before she gave a sicken sweet smile. “Alright then Sir troll if that is what you wish. Let me get right into busy with you so you can be on your merry way. Like I had said earlier we have some questions for you about a statement you had made to the courts about the ‘BM’ case against the old guild master.”   
  
The troll swallowed thickly as he started to talk. “Okay what are the questions.”   
  
Redglare started off with easy questions at first like did he remember this or that; it was really simple yes or no questions. However that was quickly followed by a series of harder questions. Redglare spoke around the troll who did slip up. “Lady Teal I have no clue on where the shipment went; I had looked through all of my personal contacts like Lady Mind- ah-Mindite but... Um...”   
  
The trolls ears flicked down a little as you stared at the merchant who just slipped up in front of both you and Redglare. Within the moment of a second the troll huffed the stale at you and Redglare before he started to run away.   
  
You and Redglare dodged the stale before running after him. It was a classic chase jumping over things he knocked down and ducking under some low hanging items. Redglare glanced at you as you cut go off the corners heading in another direction with confused her but she paid little attention.   
  
You ran through the main street before you scurried up an ladder you remember being not to far away. You ran on the roofs of the houses as generally all were the same height. You watched as the troll turned the corner below you.   
  
You jumped off the building which wasn’t to height up only being one store at most. The trolls shouted as you landed on him causing him to fall face first into the ground. You groaned a little as you sat up on the troll. Redglare huffed lightly as she tackled down onto the troll too.   
  
You smiled a little as you sat on the troll as Redglare was placing him in hand-cuffs. Redglare moved grabbing the troll by the hair after she was done. She threaten him lightly; “You will squeal law-breaker so I hope you made peace with Gog.”   
  
The troll whimpered as you moved off him as Redglare jerked him up by the cuffs and started to walk to the slavery area to take him to the blueblood’s for transport to the law hive offices for a farther investigation.   
  
You bounced behind Redglare very excited about the whole thing. Redglare had wasted no time in interrogating the troll once you both got back to the office. Even though you weren’t allowed to be in the interrogation room with her you were send to follow up on things and do the basic gofers job. This time though, this time Redglare got a break in her case on Mindfang.   
  
The troll who was hung for his false claims had giving her all the information she needed to capture Mindfang. Redglare was excited she had just caught Mindfang before the troll even knew it! She had a chance now at both revenge and in payback. She knew it would take months for the troll to reach there but it gave her that time to prepare both a plan for her capture and execution.   
  
Redglare looked at you as she came out of the interrogation chamber. She was smiling in full blowing happiness but it changed quickly as she seen you beside the Jade’s with a tight look on your face. Redglare was about to open her mouth to question what was wrong when you looked at the Jade’s. “I’ll tell her go make the preparations to leave immediately.”   
  
The Jade’s bowed as they walked off leaving you both alone and caused Redglare to question you. “Y/n what’s going on?”   
  
You sighed heavily as you knew this would hurt whatever good had happened in the chamber. “We received a letter from the Highblood...”   
  
Redglare narrowed her eyes a little; “And?”   
  
You looked down at your hands for a moment before you delivered the crashing blow. “The Highblood as caught all of the heretics and has them in the dungeon as we speak. The Empress has been informed and is on her way there. He has requested your and my presents immediately even the big boss has signed for you to go. Redglare there calling for public execution of the group...”   
  
Redglare inhaled deeply before she cursed many and loudly trollian curses. You understood her frustration to a degree you knew that the heretic’s were nice people but you remembered very little of your time with them but for all the bad they had done didn’t mean they deserved the death plenty.   
  
Redglare seemed to hold herself a bit better then last time. “Alright; let’s get things together then we’ll leave once the Jade’s have everything in order.”   
  
You nodded a little as you looked up at her. Redglare started to move away to go to her office as you followed in her foot steps you had a feeling that this time more then one person wasn’t going to make it out alive.


	57. Our Journey: Redglare Route: Final Chapter 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go darlings the last chapter for Redglare's route I hope it was okay as she was maybe one of the hardest to write as it was a pale route instead of a love interst route. We have one chapter left! So I will hope to see you all in the final climax of the series you wouldn't want to miss it! Love and kisses always darlings!

Part 3  
  
Much like how the first time when the first heretic was caught you and Redglare made your trip over to the Highblood’s hive but this time however it was with Pyralspite as he didn’t think it wasn’t safe anymore to let Redglare and you go on your own.   
  
As Pyralspite landed in the hive’s courtyard you seen Darkleer standing there with a few hand-Jades at his side. The five of them bowed a little out of respect before you and the Jade’s started to undo the luggage that was strapped to Pyralspite’s back.   
Redglare didn’t say a word as she started to follow Darkleer to see the Highblood. You wanted to go with her but you remember your conversation with her on the way over.   
  
You were holding onto Redglare’s as Pyralspite flew. It had been quiet for most of the trip over so it really took you off guard when Redglare started to talk out of no where. “You wouldn’t be going with me to meet the Highblood.”   
  
You snapped you head up at her a bit hurt but mostly confused. “Why?!”   
  
Redglare looked behind her at you a little as she clarified. “I don’t need you in the way if something happens besides you are needed to get the plan ready for the assault on Mindfang. I don’t need her slipping through my fingers besides there’s nothing you can help me with as far as the Highblood goes.”   
  
You wanted to fight her about it but you didn’t as you didn’t want to get her angry or stress her out. Which is why you were following the Jade’s with some of the luggage to Redglare’s room. It was bigger then a guest room because it even had a office but it was way smaller then the Highblood’s room.   
  
You sighed softly as the Jade’s had more or less placed the luggage down then went off to do there chores and leaving you to unpack by yourself; that was fine with you as you had some sensitive documents in one of the luggage bags.   
  
You spend the extra few hours sorting paper work and getting things acceptable for Redglare’s return but as you did so you were unaware of the storm that was brewing down stairs.   
  
Redglare had followed Darkleer to the Highblood’s throne room but when they got there he was in a conversion with the Empress. Both Redglare and Darkleer bowed in action of respect even if they didn’t mean it. The Highblood didn’t even spare the pair a look as he snaring at the Empress unfortunately the Empress had other plans.   
  
The Empress looked back at the pair that walked in causing her lips to twitch in a devilish smile. “Whale, whale, if isn’t your little sucker fish and common blood. I sea you’ve brought her here and I wood assume that the little guppy is here as whale?”   
  
Redglare went to speak but the Highblood intervened. “If the motherfucking scum motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking vermin is motherfucking here it motherfucking has nothing to motherfucking do with motherfucking you motherfucking bitch.”   
  
Redglare cringed as she listened to him but the Empress just laughed. “Whale you sea common blood it does since a little chirping-beast told me that she was part of the glupping heretics.”   
  
The Highblood snorted at her before dismissing her claim. “Motherfucking everyone motherfucking thinks it’s a motherfucking conspire motherfucking dumb motherfucking fish bitch besides that motherfucking is a motherfucking slave I motherfucking have motherfucking proof.”   
  
The Empress seemed to let it go for now as she spoke; “Then I want the full paper work you disgusting vile common blood.”   
  
The Empress turned on her heels before she walked away without any word more. The Highblood grumbled as the doors closed behind her this was why he hated the unworthy blasphemous unbelievers as they thought they were the paw beasts meow.   
  
The Highblood looked from the doors to his wicked mama. “You motherfucking came here all up and motherfucking quick motherfucker.”   
  
Redglare huffed lightly as she pulled at her gloves lightly as she answered him. “I had father fly me and Bark over as this is an urgent matter. I doubted you wanted to wait long to come to an verdict but maybe my hast as brought something else on us.”   
  
The Highblood just hummed lightly as he rested his head on his ball fist as he placed his elbow on the throne arm. “It motherfucking matters motherfucking not wicked mama. What all up and motherfucking matters that the heretic all up and motherfucking become motherfucking paint for my motherfucking miracles and star dust.”   
  
Redglare opened her mouth a little trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. “Yes well that may be what your after Kurloz but yo- we have to give them a proper trial and judgment regardless if the Empress is here.”   
  
The Highblood just hummed lightly; “Whatever you motherfucking want my wick mama but don’t all up and motherfucking get motherfucking twisted if they motherfucking don’t motherfucking pass trial.”   
  
Redglare just gave a side nod at him as he questions. “So what are you all up and motherfucking doing in my motherfucking throne room motherfucking wicked mama?”   
  
Redglare rolled her eyes a little at him before crossing her arms and giving a smug look. “You’re the one that called me here make-up for brains but what I’m doing here now is to talk to you about the judgment course as well...”   
  
Redglare turned to Darkleer as she commanded lightly. “Darkleer could you go and make sure that Y/n is alright in the room and see to her for a moment?”   
  
Darkleer bowed lightly at her before he spoke. “At your word Lady Redglare.”   
  
Redglare just nodded as she turned her attention towards the Highblood so they could chat some more about pulling together a plan about the heretic’s and about what to do with you in regards to the Empress.   
  
You meanwhile were busy in Redglare’s room fixing things up for her if she was going to be sleeping there that morning but you also were busy writing letters upon letters on behalf of Redglare to send them to certain trolls to get the plan approved and sorted out for her as it was you job after all.   
  
You glanced up at the door as someone knocked on it before opening it. You scowled a little to see Darkleer who had walked into the room. “Mutant I have come to-”   
  
You barked at him as your eyes went straight back to your work. “Shut up Darkleer I’m busy doing work for Redglare. So unless one of them come in I want you gone from this room your bothering my work.”   
  
Darkleer looked at you surprised as you basically fluffed him off and told him to left you alone. Darkleer didn’t know how to react to this before he ground his broken fangs together in an annoyed manner. “Lowblood as much as you want me ‘gone’ you can not command me like you are the Lord or Mistress. As well I have been sent here to-”   
  
Darkleer felt sudden pitch feelings rush through him for a moment as you spoke up. “I don’t care who sent you Darkleer but get the fuck out of here before you get plastered all over the throne room walls.”   
  
Darkleer was about to say something when the door opened to Redglare who smiled at Darkleer. “Thank you for seeing to Y/n Darkleer you can go now.”   
  
Darkleer gave a deep and heavily sigh before he bowed with his hands behind his back which was a sign that he wasn’t to please with something. “Of course Lady Redglare if you excuse me...”   
  
Darkleer more or less marched out of the room leaving you and Redglare alone to much of the confusing of Redglare. She wondered what had happened between you both before she brushed it aside as stress on Darkleer’s part. Redglare stared at the door before you huffed a little as you spoke; “I don’t need to be looked after you know I’m my own troll.”   
  
Redglare laughed a little; “I know Y/n but the Empress was around and asking about you so I want to make sure my morials safe.”   
  
You looked up at her before you questioned; “The Empress’s is here?!”   
  
Redglare nodded as you shivered in a bit of horror as you were told a lot of horror stories about the women from the Jades. Redglare frowned a little before she spoke up; “What’s wrong my partner in crime? You scared of the Empress?”   
  
You nodded which caused Redglare to sigh before she moved sitting on the nest box and patted the spot beside her. “Come here...”   
  
You moved frown your work to Redglare and sat beside her. “You shouldn’t be scared of her Y/n. I know there are more then justice reasons to be but she will leave you alone as long as you stay out of her way.”   
  
You nodded a little before questioned; “What do you mean by she will?” You looked up at Redglare who clenched her jaw lightly causing you to frown. “Redglare?”   
  
Redglare looked sighed a little; “You will have to meet her within the next few cycles Y/n. She knows about you and wishes to see you to judge you for herself.”   
  
You jolted at the information before you shouted at her; “How can you sit here and justify to me that I have to see her or be judged! The Jade’s said that she’ll-”   
  
Redglare touched your face gently causing you to lean into her hands as she spoke; “Justified or not Y/n you are going to have to see her but do not worry myself and or the Highblood will see to it that you’re safe.”   
  
You leaned into her hand a little just hoping she was right. It was only two weeks later that the Highblood finally called around saying that the Empress wanted to see you presented to her. Which is why at the moment you were standing at the Highblood’s side as you normally seen Darkleer do but the only difference was that you had a collar around your neck.   
  
You didn’t really like the collar as it was itchy but you understood it was for your safety. Fortunately you were distracted from the itch of the collar as someone who you had never seen before came into the room.   
  
She was sea-dweller that much you knew and having to be a powerful one from how much gold adored her body. When she stood at the bottom of the Highblood’s throne is when she spoke; “Whale I sea you brought the glupping female mutant.”   
  
The Highblood just huffed at her as an answer before he pushed your back a little so you’d step forward before he spoke at you. “All up and motherfucking go motherfucking show your motherfucking vile self to the motherfucking Empress motherfucker. So that her motherfucking stink don’t all up and motherfucking smell up the motherfucking place.”   
  
You scowled at him a little before you bit your tongue saying why would you want to get close to her if she smelled. Regardless of what you felt you or wanted to say you moved down to in front of you.   
  
You kept your eyes down as she started to walk around you looking at you. When she grabbed your arm then started to jerk your face around she spoke; “E-fin if the glupping trolls a shelling vile vermin it’s not that shelling bad for a breeder. I sea it’s got good bone structure at least. You going to breed it to your shelling commanding blue?”   
  
The Highblood laughed as Darkleer twitched in the slightest. “This wicked brother was all up and motherfucking thinking motherfucking about it. But motherfucker I motherfucking doubt my motherfucking wicked mama would all up and motherfucking would motherfucking like that.”   
  
The Empress only hummed as she continued touching and jerking you around. It took everything you had in you not to snare or slap her hand away from you. You looked down at the ground even as both the Empress and the Highblood started talking.   
  
You couldn’t understand how Darkleer stood so calm and still as they joked about killing bluebloods like it was nothing or even started talking about heretics; which you knew he was somewhat part of the resistance he had to be as he let them escape as you remember from the party.   
  
But what got you the most was how the both of them acted like the heretics were this evil force that was set on destroying the world or something like that. But they were really nice and caring about other trolls. You held silent till you were allowed to speak and that was only once the Empress left you stood there with Darkleer and the Highblood.   
  
You were very confused on why the heretics were being executed as what had they done wrong to invoke such of an reaction. You looked up at the Highblood confused. “Highblood?”   
  
The Highblood gave you an annoyed look as he answered you. “Motherfucking what do you all up and motherfucking want? Don’t you all up and motherfucking need to motherfucking go to Redglare?”   
  
You frowned a little; “Why do these trolls need to be punished so bad? They’re nice even though they scare me...”   
  
The Highblood’s brows frown before he sent you a glare. “What motherfucker?!” You give him a puzzled look before he seemed to change his face. He gave a lazy ass smile which caused you to smile out of reflects. “Come here, motherfucker...”   
  
The Highblood waves his hand at you to come to him at his throne. You move to him and without even asking you climb into his lap. You look up at him blinking as he tilted your head up more with his large fingers. “Motherfucker what do you motherfucking mean they all up and motherfucking are nice?”   
  
You hummed lightly at him thinking. “Redglare knows them she gets reports on them and the oliveblood saved me when the bad trolls attacked. She dragged me from an bad troll and throw me out of the-”   
  
The Highblood snapped his fingers at you to get you back to the main point. You sighed with an apology. “Ah...um... Redglare got a message that they lost me but when the olive blood here she asked her if she knew me which she said she did but the olive blood took me to see them. They were very nice to me thought they don’t listen to well and scare me with all the touching.”   
  
You smiled up at the Highblood who’s eye twitched lightly you didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. You frowned a little before becoming nervous at best. Redglare told you to never ever get the Highblood angry at you or get into trouble when you were around him. You made a bit of a sound from the back of your throat. “I-I’m not in trouble am I? I hope Redglare's not it trouble either she did it all for you! She wanted you to be safe and happy again... Like when T/n was alive.”   
  
The Highblood narrowed his eyes before they stopped. You were giving him grub bark-beast eyes not that worked on him but he knew it was accidental at best. The Highblood hummed lightly before he rubbed his chin in thought he could use you evidently.   
  
If these heretic’s did know you then they would do anything so you weren’t hurt and this could work as punishment for Redglare’s double crossing behavior. The Highblood smiled flashing his fangs at you. He gave a light dark honking chuckle as he spoke. “No motherfucker you’re not in motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking trouble. You motherfucker are going to motherfucking be motherfucking... Reward for your motherfucking help with the motherfucking messiahs motherfucking work.”   
  
The Highblood pats your head before he pushed you off him again somewhat gently away from him before he spoke again. “But motherfucking first go motherfucking tell Redglare to motherfucking come here. It’s all up and motherfucking urgent and I’ll all up and motherfucking see you motherfucking tomorrow tiny motherfucker.”   
  
You gave an unsure look before you nodded lightly. “Yes sir...”   
  
You shuffled a little bit off before going to do as you were told. You had gone up stairs to the room before telling Redglare that the Highblood had sent you to fetch her as it was urgent matter. Redglare of course concerned there was something wrong had rushed out telling you to stay in the room.   
  
You felt sick to your stomach which only made it worse as you sat there waiting for her to return as you knew you were going to be punished. Sadly you were right too as you got an earful when Redglare got back to the room so much so you had to spend the day in with the Jade’s as she kicked you out of the room that morning.   
  
Which you weren’t surprised when the Highblood had came calling for you the next day. He seemed to be nice about the problem that you had caused yourself and felt bad for how he made his little mama so he started to talk to you about what you both were going to do to get her back on her good side.  
  
The Highblood grabbed your by the ear as he cupped his hand as he whispered into your ear so Darkleer couldn’t hear it. “Motherfucker you are all up and motherfucking going to help me motherfucking clear the motherfucking heretics of the motherfucking charges. You will all up and motherfucking be motherfucking helping wick mama. You all up and motherfucking want to motherfucking do that right?”   
  
You nodded lightly as the Highblood smiled. “Motherfucking righteous well then motherfucking here’s what you all up and motherfucking are going to motherfucking do...”   
  
You smiled as the Highblood had finished explaining a wicked plan that was suppose to help these trolls. You didn’t mind helped the Highblood as he had been nothing but nice to you in his own way and plus you wanted back in Redglare’s good books after your last blunder.   
  
You nodded as you were going to leave to start doing what he asked you too. The Highblood smiled evilly as he looked at you as your hand was at the door. “Motherfucker!” You looked up and back at him as he placed a finger to his lips. “Remember motherfucker it’s our motherfucking little secret.”   
  
You nodded before giving a light laugh putting your own finger to your lips thinking it was all a game. Though the Highblood could tell you were weakening as the days wore on. You had gone without a think-pan session for to long and now you were suffering for it. He was all pleased with it as it was hurting Redglare to see you like this and it’ll hurt her more once he was done with you.   
  
The Highblood looked at Darkleer who was as still as a statue; “Go motherfucking get the motherfucking heretics.”   
  
Darkleer frowned for a moment; “But Master Highblood you said that-”   
  
The Highblood roared at Darkleer and snapping his fangs at the blueblood; “I said now motherfucker!”   
  
Darkleer jerked his head back a little before he moved on the command. The Highblood snorted a little before he smiled. Yes this would do perfectly...   
  
You glupped a little as you stood outside of your and Redglare’s door. You looked conflicted as the Highblood’s words rung in your head. “I all up and know that my motherfucking wicked mama is motherfucking part of this motherfucker. I want to motherfucking have to motherfucking get her to motherfucking think I’m going to have to motherfucking kill them so we can motherfucking get them free for her. So I motherfucking want you to motherfucking lie and motherfucking get her to motherfucking here. I motherfucking don’t care what you motherfucking say just all up and motherfucking do it now before that motherfucking fish motherfucking bitch motherfucking gets word.”   
  
You summoned whatever courage you could before you pushed it open. “Redglare! Redglare!”   
  
Redglare snapped her head up from her notes that she was working on the topic of getting an appeal for the heretic group. “What Y/n?”   
  
You bite your lip before you lied. “The Highblood’s going calling the heretic group into the throne room! He’s going to cull them because you wouldn’t talk to him! We have to hurry!”   
  
Redglare jumped out of her seat before flying past you swearing. “Fucking grubling of boon carrier!”   
  
You followed Redglare after both closing and locking the door. You had to ran to catch up with her but she was only steps away from the throne room. She pushed past the throne room doors shouting; “What the dark dreams do you fucking think you’re playing at you grub of boon carrier!”   
  
The Highblood whistled at her a bit over loudly as Redglare saw the heretics were lined up execution style on his blood soaked carpet. Redglare stormed into the throne room japing her finger at him with you had her heels trying to get her attention. “You fucking promised me two motherfucking nights to get my fucking appeal in order! You fucking can’t just motherfucking go back on it!”   
  
The Highblood laughed a little as he grinned at you. “All up and motherfucking got wicked mama all motherfucking steaming motherfucker. What did you all up and motherfucking say to her?”   
  
Redglare paused before she looked at you losing a bit of her hot air. You shrank a little; “D-does it matter I got her here...”   
  
Redglare looked between you and the Highblood before she rounded on you; “What did you do?!”   
  
You didn’t get to answer as the Highblood spoke; “Motherfucker this all up and isn’t the motherfucking time to motherfucking be motherfucking yelling at her. If fact the tiny motherfucker all up and motherfucking wants to motherfucking help the motherfucking heretic group and motherfucking you. Isn’t that motherfucking right motherfucking tiny motherfucker? Cause you all up and being motherfucking stressed.”   
  
You nodded a little as you looked up at Redglare who seemed to sigh unsure of what to do with that information as the last time you ‘helped’ you had gotten her and the Highblood into a verbal fucking match but at least you did get her the appeal.   
  
The Highblood took that silence as golden as he spoke again ignoring you and Redglare who started talking as she was asking you question after question of what was happening and why. “Now let’s motherfucking see hear your motherfucking crimes motherfucking heretics. As we motherfucking were all up and motherfucking having a wicked motherfucking communication session on till motherfucking bitch tits came in I all up and motherfucking told you of your motherfucking crimes. How do you motherfucking plead motherfuckers?”   
  
Signless spoke up a bit waryingly. “Not guilty!”   
  
The Highblood’s face almost cracked as he grinned. “Then let’s all up and motherfucking see! Bark all up and motherfucking get up right here!”   
  
You looked around a bit confused as Redglare looked horrified. This wasn’t the plan that the Highblood told you. He wasn’t suppose to call you up to the throne. He snarled at you; “Now motherfucker!”   
  
You whimpered at him much like a bark-beast would as you slide over to him siting in front of him. The Signless group watched as the Highblood started to laugh a bit easily. “You motherfucking think I motherfucking care who I motherfucking hurt?”   
  
Signless opened his mouth before he closed it. The group could only look on stunned as the Highblood hand grabbed you by under your chin roughly and forced you to look into his purely purple eyes.   
  
Everyone else could only watch as the Highblood took you through a hell that they could neither see or stop. You had no escape as the Highblood had you by the back of your shirt as he dragged you to the metal gates where the gentle monster was waiting. You thrashed around in his hold. “No! No! Let me go! Highblood this wasn’t what we promised! Please, please don’t hurt the gentle monster!”   
  
The Highblood didn’t say anything before he threw your smaller form into the gate causing you to shout in pain unused to the rough treatment from him. You rose a little on your forearms looking up at the Highblood in fear. The Highblood tilted his head up at you as his flashed you his fangs. “Call it motherfucker!”   
  
You shook your head not wanting too but the Highblood didn’t like you denying him. The Highblood summoned his club to hit you. As he swung down you disappeared from under his club and an all to familiar snarl raddled his mind. You were sobbing on the trollish figure who had a hold of you. All it said was; “Stay out of our way...”   
  
Before it’s face twisted seeing and hearing the Highblood. As the creature set you down it moved not a moment after having a fight with the Highblood. The Highblood cared not of where he hit but he figured out quick though that you were it weakness as it would save you time and time again even though you did try to stay out of the way.   
  
The monster tackled you down with her saving you from the Highblood’s clubs as you just froze. You both tumbled a little on the floor and as you did so blue light shined from the pair of you. The Highblood snarled as he moved to finished the monster to get into the gate however the Highblood stopped short as you covered her to protect her. “No!”   
  
The Highblood moved his club down as he looked at you as you between the pair of you two glowing blue stone necklaces had appeared around your necks. You huffed covering what he assumed was your egg twin as your faces were to similar otherwise.   
  
The Highblood smiled as this well you just got better and better. The Highblood flashed his fangs as he started to honk wildly he ended it all right here. You went wide eyed as the Highblood swung his club and this time there was no escape for either of you.

Part 4  
  
Outside in reality was another story, Redglare shouted and screamed at him to stop what he was doing to you but it fell on deaf ears. If it wasn’t for Darkleer holding her back she would have stabbed him or worse.   
  
Redglare shouted at her mate again as this time he grabbed your head in both of her hands cackling and honking. Your hands seemed tiny and child like compared to his as they tried desperately to get him to let you go. Whatever the Highblood was doing to you inside your think-pan was just as terrifyingly sick and twisted. “Yes motherfucker show motherfucking me all of that motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking information! Honk!”   
  
It became to much for her when you started to cry out for her in fear. In real honest Gog fear and terror in likes she had never heard come from you before. It not only hurt her but the Signless group as well. Redglare moved to stop the Highblood but he dropped your as he moved his hand signaling the bluebloods to move Redglare and force her down with the heretic.   
  
You were holding onto your head screaming which seemed to change in octave and pitch slightly before it changed back to normal. You started to wail very loud and huffing much like a wiggler would. Signless looked at the Highblood with a twisted look of disgust as he pushed you away.   
  
You landed on your back before straighten out looking up at back up at him. The Highblood seemed to rumble a little before he tapped his leg the others watched in twisted horror and disbelieve as you shuffled back to him.   
  
The Highblood comforted you into his leg causing you to wrap your arms around his leg as he pat your hair as your colorless tears rolled down your cheeks. “There, there motherfucker I know you motherfucking didn’t mean to motherfucking disobey motherfucking me or motherfucking blasphemous bitch tits.”   
  
You sniffled a little as you seemed to be staring into his pant leg calming down. The Highblood leveled his glanced from your vile weak form to the heretics. The Highblood smiled at them so much so that his lips plead back flash his yellow fangs in the candle lightly.   
  
The Highblood moved his hand from your head before onto the arm of his throne. He raised his other hand moving it causing the blueblood’s holding Redglare to force her onto her knee’s in both the same fashion and same line as the Signless group.   
  
This caused the group to look at her before almost horror as he really was about to hurt his flush mate or sentence her as well. Not physically but he was going to make her suffer emotionally. Pain given for the pain his felt it seemed like the righteous and most fitting of punishments.   
  
First is to make her feel the pain of betrayal that he felt not that it will be the same but to see her face when he told her would make him feel very, very righteous. The Highblood honked lightly in the action of a chuckle. This was amusing for not just him but for the Messiahs too. Redglare roared at she shouted not caring that the others were there. “What is so fucking funny Kurloz! How could you-”   
  
The Highblood inhaled lightly as he lolled his eyes at his matesprit. The Highblood spoke with such calmness and almost tenderness that it sent a shiver down everyone’s spines. “Motherfucking how could motherfucking I-” The Highblood gestured around the throne room. “Do motherfucking this to motherfucking you?”   
  
The Highblood pointed his finger at her before both he changed his demeanor faster then a blink of an eye. The Highblood slammed his fists down onto the throne chair arm as he roared at her in fury that would never be quelled. “I you motherfucking low motherfucking betrayer! I motherfucking do whatever I the great motherfucking Grand Motherfucking Highblood all up what I motherfucking want! Because motherfucking you-”   
  
He japed his fingers at her. “Are a motherfucking low motherfucking teal in my motherfucking hive! The only motherfucking thing keeping you all up and motherfucking alive instead of motherfucking being on my most motherfucking miraculous motherfucking walls is the fact that these-”   
  
The Highblood gestured to your form. “Has all up and motherfucking shown me the motherfucking pan memories of all you blasphemous motherfucker! So don’t you motherfucking dare motherfucking bark at motherfucking me well you’re in my motherfucking throne room motherfucker!”   
  
Redglare hissed at him; “You forced her to-”   
  
The Highblood started to laugh over the top and loudly before he spoke pressing a hand onto his chest. “I motherfucker didn’t force her to do anything. Tiny vile blasted motherfucker all up and motherfucking came up with this motherfucking plan with me. I did motherfucking change it motherfucking slightly but this motherfucker-”   
  
The Highblood pointed to you. “This motherfucking right here all up and motherfucking came up with this motherfucking plan to have all you blasphemous motherfuckers here due to her... Motherfucking innocent motherfucking tongue slip.”   
  
Redglare inhaled sharply as the Highblood licked his lips seeing her expression the look on her face had his mouth water. It was a shame he couldn’t bottle it up. However he know had damage control to do as Redglare’s rage turned onto your small sad form.   
  
She glared at you before she yelled at you. “Why would you do such a thing Y/n! That is not justices you’ve damned innocent trolls to death!”   
  
Redglare watched as you flinched back from her and oddly hid into his leg and throne more. You whimpered lightly; “B-but you taught me that if they repented that the charges are less. I-I-!”   
  
The Highblood spoke up; “Motherfucker don’t all up and motherfucking be mad at her for motherfucking telling me the wicked truth. At least she all up and motherfucking knows what the motherfucking means to be truthful. You all up and motherfucking think I motherfucking didn’t know before you all up were connected with the motherfucking heretics?!”   
  
It was Redglare’s time to flinch as the Highblood turned his rage and anger at her. “You motherfucking don’t motherfucking know that you motherfucking helped those motherfucking heretics escape at the party or the motherfucking fact tiny motherfucker was part of them. If you motherfucking think you’ve all up and been motherfucking secretive your all up and more motherfucking delusional then motherfucking me!”   
  
Redglare paled slightly as he gripped his fists. “I knew the moment that motherfucking olive motherfucking spewed motherfucking words that she was a motherfucking heretic and that motherfucking tiny sis was all up and motherfucking part of them! You motherfucking think that I motherfucking didn’t know you all up and sent private motherfucking letters at them about how to motherfucking get into my hive or when they motherfucking were at the same motherfucking place as Mindfang all up and motherfucking was! You all up and more then motherfucking betrayed me, motherfucking T/n, and motherfucking tiny sis all for what motherfucker?! For motherfucking false motherfucking ideals and motherfucking fantasies! They all up and motherfucking hurt your motherfucking palest of pale sis and you still all up and motherfucking defend them!”   
  
Redglare looked at the Highblood before finding what backbone she had to slash at him. “Because they, you fucking dolt, are going to bring the peace that T/n wanted! We used to be called heretic’s too! They want equality for all; Kurloz we would never have to be this! You could-”   
  
The Highblood smiled as he twisted her words like he did with so many. He was going to make sure she suffered for this betray regardless of why he was going to make her suffer. “Really motherfucker? They all up and motherfucking want to motherfucking change the motherfucking world for motherfucking equality? Don’t make me motherfucking laugh! They all up and hypocritical motherfucker I’ve ever motherfucking seen!”   
  
Signless protested violently. “We’ve done no-”   
  
The Highblood snarled at him; “You motherfucking slashed at your motherfucking own when you motherfucking found out she was motherfucking a higher in the motherfucking spectrum then motherfucking your motherfucking bitch blood. You motherfucker left her to motherfucking die in the raid. You motherfucking chased her in the alleyway motherfucker.”   
  
That caused Redglare and the others to pause. Redglare moved her head a little to look at Signless as did Disciple. Disciple opened her mouth a little. “W-what?”   
  
Signless’s eyes widen as he paused for a moment before he sputtered; “I did no such-!”   
  
The Highblood cackled by the Messiahs this was fun. He tapped his nose as a sickening grin over took his face. “Memories motherfucker have motherfucking smells regardless if the motherfucker can smell them or not. You motherfucking could have motherfucking grabbed her when she all up and motherfucking ran through one part of the motherfucking alleyway before she motherfucking went to the motherfucking main street; but you motherfucking didn’t. You heretic motherfucker left her to motherfucking be culled. She distracted them motherfucking gutterbloods and you motherfucking used it.”   
  
Signless’s eyes widen as he was speechless. Signless gave a shuddered breath as he felt the sins and guilt crawl up his back as what the Highblood ask was partly true but he knew that sacrifices sometimes had to be made for the greater good because it was either you or Disciple and Signless choose Disciple.   
  
The Highblood watched from his throne as he could feel that he dreaded up doubt and conflicted feelings from both his wicked mama and the heretic group. The Highblood was glad he didn’t cull you when Redglare found you. You were the prefect motherfucking tool for him to spin his twisted words.   
  
But more then that you were the prefect toy for him to get Redglare to come over to his side and the best way to do that was to use the heretic’s against themselves. He knew the mage user wasn’t the best at keeping his emotions away from his powers as he seen earlier he could use that to is advantage.   
  
The Highblood sighed lightly as he rested his head against his curled up hand. “How about this wicked mama I’ll motherfucking let you all up and motherfucking convince me motherfucking otherwise. If you and the motherfucking heretic’s can motherfucking give me motherfucking proof of motherfucking equally then I’ll motherfucking can’t see what I can’t all up and motherfucking do for my motherfucking wicked mama.”   
  
Redglare narrowed her eyes slightly at the Highblood she wasn’t as trusting with his words then the others. “Why?! Why put us all through this just to say something as twisting and double edged as that!”   
  
The Highblood smiled; “Because tiny motherfucker was right; they may not have confessed to the crimes but she has motherfucking shown me what the motherfucking crimes were even if she motherfucking liked it or not. So they do motherfucking have time to motherfucking repent for an lesser charge but only if you motherfucking show me they’re motherfucking ‘good’ motherfucking intention.”   
  
Redglare and the Highblood had a bit of a stare off till the Highblood spoke again. “You motherfucking want the motherfucking chance bitch? Or does this motherfucking brother just all up and motherfucking not give his wicked mama a motherfucking chance she motherfucking wanted.”   
  
Redglare sighed as she looked away regardless she wasn’t about to look a gifted hoof-beast in the mouth. “I... I accept the offer Highblood.”   
  
The Highblood smiled a bit to smugly. “All up and motherfucking figured you motherfucking would. Guards motherfucking take the motherfucking heretics to the motherfucking holding.”   
  
The Highblood waved the guards in the throne to move from Redglare to the Signless group lifting them up off there knees and taking them back to their holding cells. Darkleer was left holding Redglare even after the throne doors closed.   
  
The Highblood flicked his hand at Darkleer causing Darkleer to let Redglare go. Redglare pulled her arm from Darkleer as she not only got up but away from him. She hissed at the Highblood as she stormed up to him before she leaned down as she more or less picked you up off the floor and from the Highblood.   
  
The Highblood smiled at her before he moved his hand to grab her. Redglare slapped the Highblood’s hand away from her as she held you close to her. “Don’t touch me; I’m still angry at you for what you did to me and to my morial. I’ll speak with you later Kurloz.”   
  
Redglare stormed off leaving the Highblood to look after her with an scowl only when Redglare had left the throne room and the Highblood figured be far enough he started to laugh loudly and evilly. The Highblood looked at Darkleer who was standing in front of him waiting for orders.   
  
The Highblood spoke to Darkleer who gave a bit of a broken smile playing along with the insane and crazed troll just to appease him. “Motherfucker did you all up and motherfucking see her motherfucking face?! Honk! Much motherfucking expressions on that motherfucking unworthy face! And that motherfucking vile tiny mutant she all up and motherfucking thought I’d motherfucking keep my motherfucking word! Hahah!”   
  
The Highblood covered his face with one of his hands laughing to hard as his other hand curled up into a fist and was banging on the throne arm. Darkleer spoke a bit quietly giving a small forced laugh; “Y-yes Master Highblood it was... Certainly something to see...”   
  
The Highblood sobered up after a couple minutes. He slid his hand off his face as he spoke; “Darkleer motherfucking go motherfucking tell the motherfucking brotherhood motherfuckers I want the motherfucking psionic motherfucking battery to motherfucking fry that motherfucking tiny motherfucking mutant. I’m all up and motherfucking sure that the motherfucking shit for think-pan bitch will motherfucking question them and motherfucking use motherfucking the motherfucking tiny mutant.”   
  
Darkleer licked his lips as he questioned a little; “Master Highblood is it wis-”   
  
The Highblood roared at Darkleer; “Now motherfucker!”   
  
Darkleer saluted the Highblood before he moved off to do as he was told. Darkleer almost cringed a day later was Redglare told well rather snapped at the Highblood that she would be investigation the heretic trolls by question them separately though she didn’t seem all there thought.   
  
He could only feel a bit sorry for her because he also knew that something had been going on with you seemed to have a hard time remembering the heretics as she was going to question you too about it. Darkleer sighed softly he wanted to tell her not too and what the Highblood was planning but his hands were tied as he had thousands of blueblood lives on his hands.   
  
A week had past till Redglare had everything in order to start her questioning. So of course you were following Redglare as she rushed around talking and swearing the Highblood up and down. You spoke up; “Redglare you have to calm down! If you go in angry the heretics wouldn’t be willing to talk.”   
  
Redglare turned of course to snap at you like she had been doing and you couldn’t figure out why only that she maybe mad at you for some reason. You watched as she seemed to pause before she sighed reining in her emotions. “I know I just... I know the Highblood’s up to something Y/n he’s never this... ‘willing’ to offer someone the chance to explain themselves. He hasn’t done that in hundreds of sweeps.”   
  
You smiled a little as you place a hand on her arm. “Come on he’s your matesprit maybe that’s all he needs to give second chances right?”   
  
Redglare seemed to look at you before shrugging a little as she wasn’t about to answer you. She did however question you; “You remember everything you’re suppose to do right?”   
  
You nodded as you hold up the papers she had giving you earlier; “Yes I do! I’m suppose to ask the questions and write them down.”   
  
Redglare nodded before she turned and started to walk down the stairs going into the depths of the dungeon system here. You followed Redglare down and stood by her side as she organized who was going where and with whom.   
  
Once everything was ready for the first round Redglare ushered you off to the psionic heretic first. You shuffled the pages gently as you walked through the dungeons going to the yellow blood heretic for his statements. You opened the door and were greeted with a hiss.   
  
You very slowly and very unconcerned looked up to see the yellow blood was strapped to the chair by his legs and feet. He spat at you as he spoke; “Traitor! I thhould have killed you went I had the chance!”   
  
You frowned a little before you tilted your head; “Do I know you?”   
  
Psiioniic snared grinding his teeth together you were either pulling his collar or the Highblood did do sometime to you the last time he saw you. Psiioniic doubted that you were pulling his collar as your eyes and the look in them seemed different. Psiioniic shook his head before he snapped another question; “Why am I here?!”   
  
You arched an eyebrow at him before sighing deeply like you were annoyed. “If you give me moment I would tell you and don’t jump down my oral channel will you.”   
  
You cleared your throat a little before you spoke; “My morial Redglare is doing an investigation about the crimes in which you are being charged for as there is an motion right now that could see your leader not executed for his and your actions. Now do you want to talk or are you going to threaten me some more and lashed whatever chance you have a some form of freedom?”   
  
Psiioniic spat at you verbally. “Whatever what’th the firtht fucking quethtion.”   
  
You hummed a little before you read what Redglare wrote down for you to ask. You wrote in an separate sheet his answers. It was going to you quite well as the psionic user had seemed to calm himself down as he listened to your questions.   
  
You gave the troll a chance to relax for a minute as your writing hand hurt. You paused as you looked up at the door as you thought you heard someone open it. However as you looked at it the door was only opened a couple of fingers wide.   
  
You shook your head getting up to close the door figuring the wind in the castle hive had opened it as it did many times before. You sat down with a hum before flipped the question page. You grabbed your written device and dipped it into the ink. As you were about to question the yellow-blood heretic some more so you looked up at him.   
  
You frowned though as for a split second you seen swirls of purple cover his eyes before you were flung from the floor to the wall where you hit so hard that you lost your breath. If you thought you were going to get the breath you were sorrily mistaken as psionic energy ran through your body as the faintest image of another troll appeared beside the psionic user.   
  
You didn't get to think about that long as your small body jerked as you found your voice as you shrieked in bloody murder. This seemed to shook Psiioniic out of his stupor he was in as he cut off his powers then started to freak out as what he thought was an Laugh assassin dissolved into you.   
  
You body convulsed as your muscles were contracting from the psionic powers that still riddled in you. Of course all this didn’t go unnoticed by Redglare who was just in the other room. Psiioniic looked just about terrified as he watched your small form as Redglare and some other bigger bluebloods come into the room.   
  
Redglare inhaled causing an hissing sound from the action before she moved down pressing her hands against your body to keep you from thrashing around and possible hurting yourself more. Redglare had only got there at the tail end of the basically muscle spasms so it wasn’t long before she could pick you up and rushed you off to the Jade’s shouting orders for the blues to do with the heretic group.   
  
She got you to the Jade’s chamber pretty quick which was when they took over seeing to you. Redglare watched a bit till the Jade’s ushered her out of the room. Everything seemed to happen all at once for Redglare as no sooner did she get sent out that both the Highblood and Darkleer came down the hall. The Highblood was about to spoke when Redglare did it for him. “S-she was attacked by the psionic user! I-I doubt know what to so?! I have to do an investigation but I have to stay-”   
  
The Highblood sighed softly as he looked at Redglare before ushering Darkleer to her. “Motherfucker all up and motherfucking help motherfucking wicked mama with the motherfucking investigation. This motherfucker here will all up and motherfucking stay with the tiny motherfucker till she all up and motherfucking is done and awaken.”   
Redglare looked at him unsure but the Highblood just laid her fears. “Trust me motherfucker you’ll all up and be the first to motherfucking be notified.”   
  
Redglare nodded a little before with Darkleer’s help she walked away to found out what the hell had happened. The Highblood stood there till it was quiet and he was alone. He blinked slowly before he spoke; “I’ll motherfucking send the motherfucking boons once this is all up and motherfucking done with motherfucker. Tell the motherfucking brotherhood I will motherfucking be in contact with them soon.”   
  
The Highblood looked back to see the laugh assassin he had requested for the job bowed before almost vanishing into thin air. He had vanished just in time as the door opened to one of his elder Jade’s. “M’lord Highblood!”   
  
The Highblood snared a little as he spoke. “Is that motherfucker all up and motherfucking died?”   
  
The Jade shook her head before offering what is suppose to make him feel better though he wasn’t concerned about you. As you more or less had fulfilled your use to him. “No M’lord the mutant is alive would you like us to bring her to your-”   
  
The Highblood snarled; “I motherfucking don’t let motherfucking vermin into my motherfucking nest. All up and motherfucking see to that the motherfucker is in Redglare’s motherfucking rest block. I all up and motherfucking have things to motherfucking attend too.”   
  
The Jade frowned as she protested a little; “But M’lord the mutant will be up shortly I’m sure you would wish to get her side of the events that happened.”   
  
The Highblood narrowed his eyes as he questioned as the Grand Jade from Redglare’s jade’s Vikloo had stepped around them both holding you. “How motherfucking long will the motherfucker be?”   
  
His Jade answered truthfully; “Within twenty to thirty minutes M’lord. She was semi conscious when Redglare brought her in.”   
  
The Highblood eyes twitched a little as it mean you had seen what had happened then possibly. The Highblood just sighed before he nodded an loss thread he would have to clean up not a problem for the great Grand Highblood of course.   
  
The Highblood moved away before giving the Jade a threat if she was wrong as he went to Redglare’s resting block. By the time he got there as more then one blueblood had stopped him Vikloo was sitting in the chair next to you looking you over. Of course once she saw the Highblood she moved to get up so he could sit but he as he moved over there but he didn’t only stood next to her.   
  
The Highblood who wasn’t blessed with patience barked at the Jade. “Motherfucker bitch blood how much motherfucking longer is it going to all up and motherfucking be?”   
  
Vikloo bowed at him; “It shouldn’t be that much longer M’lord; as we speak I’m sure.”   
  
The Highblood scowled as he commented; “It motherfucking better be motherfucker or this motherfucking wicked motherfucking brother will all up and motherfucking finding that motherfucking bitch of mine an other motherfucking bitch blood.”   
  
Vikloo had to suppress are desire to yell at him for calling Redglare a bitch but thankfully you took her mind off that. Fortunately like Vikloo had said the Highblood hadn’t been there more then five minutes when you started to stir. For Vikloo it had been over thirty minutes waiting for you to awaken so there was much joy in her as you wrinkled yourself face slightly.   
  
The Highblood watched as you gained a little it of conscious as your eyes fluttered open. “H-Highblood?”   
  
The Highblood just grunted a little before you looked down as Vikloo shouted it surprise and relief; “Y/n!”   
  
You blinked a little more before questioning her. “Vikloo?” The older Jade sniffled as she wiped tears from her eyes and looked up at the Highblood. “The Mistress must know! Excuse me Master Highblood...”   
  
The Highblood watched the Jade leave in hurried foot steps to get Redglare. The Highblood rumbled a little as you sat up and his eyes looked into yours. You seemed to a bit scared as you spoke. “Highblood there’s something in the castle that used the yellow blood. He didn’t attack me?! He was being controlled we must tell Redglare and Darkleer quickly before something else happens!”   
  
You thought the Highblood would be concerned and that’s why he went to move however you soon found out you were mistaken as you looked up at the Highblood who grabbed you around the throat. “Good motherfucking day motherfucker, you’re all up and motherfucking full filled your motherfucking usefulness.”   
  
You paled lightly as the Highblood’s eyes were pure purple as in invaded your mind then knocked you out. He dropped your physical body like a sac of flour before he moved to your memories. He couldn’t have you telling Redglare the truth now could he?   
  
He was going to twist her think-pan and morals like she did his. He was going to enjoy watching the pain on her face and the burn of regret and betrayal when she figured it out. An eye for an eye was it were.   
  
The Highblood blinked out of his powers once he was done then change his face into what was suppose to be his ‘regretful’ face for his bitch as Redglare had just walked into the room panting. “Kurloz Vikloo said Y/n was awake?!”   
  
The Highblood sighed heavily as he nodded before he looked down at you know unconscious form. “She all up and was motherfucker but she all up and motherfucking started to all up and motherfucking to shout motherfucking wicked nonsense before all up and motherfucking passing out like a motherfucking possessed motherfucker.”   
  
It took a lot for the Highblood to keep a straight face when Redglare’s expression was making his mouth water in righteous retribution. Redglare grasped at straws as she questioned him; “What did she say?! Did she even speak Trollian?”   
  
The Highblood nodded; “Yes wicked sis that motherfucking tiny motherfucker all up and screaming the falsehood those motherfucking slither beast said those motherfucking heretics were. All up and motherfucking command a motherfucking traitors motherfucking common blood to all up and motherfucking twist her motherfucking think-pan.”   
  
Redglare looked up at the Highblood she believed him without question which was a bit funny after all he had done and said but clearly it showed that her head wasn’t in the right place as he needed it to be. Redglare struggled to walk to the chair beside you where was flopped down into it. She rubbed her face with both her hands wiping the tears away.   
  
Redglare was so stressed out that it wasn’t even funny. She couldn’t act or begin to do what she must for the future. She had an deep feeling inside her meat sack of flesh that the Highblood was up to something but she couldn’t start figuring out till you were better and to tell her what happened.   
  
The Highblood seemed to placed his hand on her head before stroking her horns gently in an pale manner. “Wicked mama don’t all up and motherfucking worry about this motherfucking problem. This motherfucking reddest brother will all up and motherfucking figure it motherfucking out.”   
  
Redglare just nodded a little as she was submissive to his words. “I’ll ask Darkleer what-”   
  
The Highblood’s lip twitched as he spoke; “This brother right here will motherfucking tell you motherfucking wicked mama. You all up and motherfucking watch the tiny motherfucker.”   
  
Redglare just paused before she nodded at what he said. The Highblood turned from her before he started to bark orders at the Grand Jade of Redglare’s and Darkleer who had come looking for the Highblood. “Bitch blood all up and motherfucking stay motherfucking here and motherfucking let me motherfucking know if anything all up and motherfucking changes. Common blood go all up and motherfucking get me that motherfucking vile motherfucking mutant heretic. I’ll all up and motherfucking make him motherfucking bleed me the motherfucking truth.”   
  
Darkleer only looked at the Highblood as he knew what was going to happen. The Highblood moved as going to his throne room and to wait for Darkleer to bring in the Signless. He wasn’t going to take information out of the mutant troll he was going to rub the fact he was going to die in his face.   
  
The Highblood had spend sweeps tracking the group down and now that nothing was standing in his way anymore he was going to have fun in toying with group till he killed the rebellion from the head down. The Highblood inhaled in amuse as his throne room doors opened as he had been sitting there for the past few minutes.   
  
The doors opening had the Highblood snare before giving a very dangerous and murderess smile. Darkleer walked in with two bluebloods holding a roughed up Signless. The three brought him in before Darkleer moved up as the other two threw the mutant onto the ground. “I have brought the vile insect as request Master Highblood.”   
  
The Highblood glared at Darkleer as one kicked Signless in the head before snickering. The Highblood growled as he shouted at the three of them. “Leave motherfuckers!”   
  
Darkleer and the other two bluebloods bowed and saluted him before leaving. As the throne room doors closed the Highblood started to give tiny honks from insane laughter while he stared at Signless who gave a unsure look.   
  
Signless glanced around a little as he put on a brave face. He had just come from questioning and this wasn’t where he wanted to be by any means. Well he looked around the Highblood threaten him, belittled him, told him he’s done nothing but cull others for his own safety.   
  
This made Signless’s eyes seemed to set onto the Highblood who was on his throne. The Highblood’s sitting position gave a lax looked which made Signless almost a bit crazy as other spoke about his crimes. “Your motherfucking crimes are motherfucking against the empire and the motherfucking slaughter of motherfucking trolls.” The Highblood flashed Signless his fangs. “For this you motherfucking are going to motherfucking be executed by motherfucking public motherfucking display like the motherfucking blasphemous vermin heretic you are motherfucker.”   
  
The Highblood waited for a moment to hear anything from the troll. The Highblood’s nose twitched a little as the Signless sat there silent. He would have to change his tactics then. “You motherfucker are proud of it aren't you motherfucking bitch. I bet you motherfucking got motherfucking off with the motherfucking blood on your motherfucking hands. Did it motherfucking feel motherfucking good culling those motherfucking weak fuckers? I bet you motherfucking make your motherfucking bitch blood beg you huh? Oh how she motherfucking begs us when we all up and motherfucking paint her.”   
  
He chuckled evilly as Signless snarled. “Little motherfucker did I motherfucking hit a motherfucking nerve huh? Well motherfucker lets see how much you motherfucking like a motherfucking taste?” The Highblood got up with a smooth motion before coming close to Signless. “Watch me motherfucking wound you motherfucker!”   
  
The Highblood knelt down before grabbing the others chin. The Highblood sank his claws into the underside of the jaw. Signless hissed out of pain before struggling in his shackles to no doubt fight him. The Highblood forced Signless to look at him by using his nails to do so.   
  
As Signless caught a gleams of the Highblood eyes he froze. Pure purple eyes seemed to draw him in. Signless now knew no more as the Highblood put him under is power to mental torture the other. The Highblood felt pride as Signless withered in his grasp.   
  
As if by magic whelps appear on the mutants body. His skin seemed to split open. The Highblood still able to function moved away from him to go back to his throne. The Highblood brusted out in a sudden loud honk of laughter as he went to sit down. “Motherfucking miraculous.”  
  
Unfortunately Signless was a bit stronger then the Highblood gave him credit for. The Highblood chuckled evilly as Signless gasped coming back to realty. The Mutant doubled over gasping for breath.   
  
Signless soundly moves his head up and glared up at the Highblood who had an sickening grin on his face moving towards him again. This caused Signless shouted at him. “Cull if you must but do not fucking lecture me about being an murder! I have no blood on my hands other then what I have been forced to shed to keep my people safe from tyrants like you! My world was one of peace why can't you higher blood castes see that!”   
  
The Highblood roared whacking his hand across Signless’s face. The Highblood didn’t hold back on his strength either as Signless was sent onto the floor with a deep gash wound to his face.   
  
Signless couldn’t help but growl back as it was a reflect as he turned his head to look at the Highblood from the floor. The Highblood started to circle Signless who was turned his head to watch the taller troll. “Motherfucking lies spew from your motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking lips! You motherfuckers started this motherfucking war motherfucking centuries ago! All you motherfuckers have motherfucking blood coated on your motherfucking diseased and cowardliness motherfucking claws! I have motherfucking watched you destroy us and motherfucking vermin. I motherfucking judged all you motherfuckers since the motherfucking beginning of your blasphemous motherfucking bloodshed. And none of you motherfuckers deserve to be motherfucking saved in the motherfucking glory of that is the motherfucking dark carnival!”   
  
The Highblood round to in front of Signless in a calculating way. However Signless roared at the Highblood as he know what all these was about. The Highblood may spin his words but Signless wasn’t having it. Signless shouted in anger; “What say you! What say you, master of illusions and loneliness! You have sprout words of nothingness about your caste and the woes upon you! But it is all false words! You have won nothing, you will lost all that you love and cherish! I may die but at least it will be for the ones I love and for the world I adore! My death will be witness to your demise!”   
  
The Highblood flew out of his control as he was filled with rage and a little bit of fear. The Highblood grabbed Signless by the clothes on him before throwing him into the throne and then wrapping his hands around the mutants neck.   
  
The Highblood held Signless leaned against his throne at an awkward angle as he was strangling the air out of him. “I motherfucker have won! You motherfucking will never motherfucking see the light of motherfucking moons again!”   
  
The Highblood snared as Signless gave chocked breaths out even as he did so the Highblood taunted it in his face. “This motherfucking brother all motherfucking thanks you for your motherfucking service. If you motherfucking didn’t all up and motherfucking were motherfucking easy to motherfucking manipulate this motherfucker here wouldn’t have motherfucking used that motherfucking think-pan of that motherfucking slave blood of yours motherfucker. Now let’s motherfucking paint the motherfucking village’s red!”   
  
Signless gasped as the Highblood’s hands moved from his throat to only started beat him for everything he had put the Highblood through even if it was Signless’s fault or not.   
Once the Highblood’s blood-lust calmed down Signless was just bruised and beaten mess of a troll.   
  
The Highblood licked his lips before purring at the taste of Signless’s blood on his mouth. The Highblood spit at Signless as he called at one of the guards in his throne room. “Motherfucking get this motherfucking waste blood into his motherfucking cell and motherfucking make motherfucking sure the other motherfucking vile bloods can’t motherfucking touch him.”   
  
The guard pounded his chest before he waved another to help him drag Signless away. The Highblood moved from his spot to Darkleer who was standing there. “Motherfucking get the motherfucking Jade’s to motherfucking clean that motherfucking spot and motherfucking hang R to T dungeon blocks. I’ll motherfucking be with my motherfucker.”   
  
Darkleer nodded as the Highblood stalked away going to his resting block to change his clothes before going to Redglare’s other rest block. It wasn’t more then a few minutes that the Highblood opened the block door to see Redglare sitting there beside you.   
  
Redglare shifted a little to look up at him which the Highblood changed his expression just in the slightest to fit what was need for the ‘mood’. Redglare spoke up at him as she turned grabbing your hand to hold it. “Y/n’s still hasn’t awake Highblood... What could be wrong?! Psionic attacks don’t do this something must of happened.”  
  
The Highblood smiled as he looked at Redglare who was holding onto your unconscious forms hand. “Motherfucker don’t you all up and motherfucking see what they motherfucking did? They motherfucking used you and once tiny motherfucker all up motherfucking figured it out they motherfucking used there motherfucking followers to motherfucking hurt her. How can you motherfucking let some motherfucking blasphemous motherfucking trolls to that to your motherfucking palest mama’s.”   
  
Redglare looked up from you to the Highblood. “It’s not true... It’s not true something must have happened or-!”   
  
The Highblood placed his hand on her shoulder as he ‘comfort’ her. Well her mind was weak and confused he’d use it to his advantage. The Highblood spoke with the deepness she hadn’t heard it a long, long time. “Latula motherfucking listen to your motherfucking self. They all up and motherfucking used you and the tiny motherfucker. They used your motherfucking sense of motherfucking justice to protect them. They all up and motherfucking hurt her and you motherfucking preach it ain’t all up and motherfucking true?! How much motherfucking more do you motherfucking want to all up and motherfucking happen to your tiny sis? Does she need to all up and motherfucking die like T/n before you motherfucking get your twisted motherfucking think-pan motherfucking straight?!”   
  
Redglare flinched away from him before teal tears started to collect in her eyes. The Highblood moved slightly before he brushed his hand against her face wiping a few of them away. He sighed lightly as he soften his sub-vocals and voice. “We motherfucker all up and trusted low bloods before and what did it motherfucking give us? Other then motherfucking pain and motherfucking sorrow from the motherfucking bellies of the motherfucking messiahs of motherfucking truth. They took away motherfucking wickest motherfucking mama once. I motherfucking can’t let them all up and motherfucking do it a motherfucking again neither can you motherfucker.”   
  
Redglare leaned her head into the Highblood’s hand. He was right at this moment with her frail state he was right. She couldn’t lose you nor could she fully trust the heretics. All her reasoning and all her trying went up like a puff of smoke. She gave in into him and his words. She just hoped that she just didn’t make a mistake. “Then at your will my reddest of hearts judge them... Judge them correctly and honorable. I await your final verdict...”   
  
The Highblood nodded before he got up off his one knee before moving out but as soon as he was behind her his face turned into a wicked and evil smile. He was going to destroy these heretics and end this once and for all.   
  
Three weeks had past and you had recovered nicely but not with problems. You had serve short term memory loss but it was nothing that would effect anything other then Redglare had to repeat herself dozen of times. Thought you didn’t have any memory of the attack or anything. Your mind was wiped clean and this time fully clean to the last few months didn’t even happen.   
  
But that only seemed to be it and it seemed that both Redglare and the Highblood had reached an agreement. Not that you knew what it was or anything like that because Redglare never talked to you about it and she was being strong for you plus you weren’t allowed out of the room anymore as it was locked. The only one who came in was either Redglare or Darkleer which you didn’t mind any.   
  
At the moment though you were standing by the window looking out at the ground below as you were watching the crowd that had gathered for the get together. You could barely make out the end of the stage from where you were standing. You turned from the window startled as someone spoke. “Mutant you shouldn’t be by the window.”   
  
You sighed a little as you smiled up at Darkleer. “Oh Darkleer you startled me! Why are you here I thought you’d be at the Highblood’s or Redglare’s feet.”   
  
Darkleer sighed lightly as he ushered you to him. “I will be at Lady Redglare’s side after I finish dealing with you.” You looked up at Darkleer as he ushered you to follow him. “Come Mutant.”   
  
You nodded a little before you smiled at him so unaware of what was going on or maybe the severity of it. How anyone could be as air headed as you Darkleer will never understand. Darkleer though was taken back by the amount of memory loss when you questioned him. “Darkleer what’s going on? Why are all these people here and where’s Redglare?”   
  
Darkleer sighed heavily as he answered. “It does not concern you where she is Mutant. Do you at least remember what she told you?”   
  
You nodded lightly; “Yes sir! She said that I’m to go to Pyro and stay there with him.”   
  
Darkleer nodded lightly before he took you to one of Redglare’s Jade who was going to take you to Redglare’s lusus before heading back to Redglare’s hive. Darkleer answered all your questions that he could before he was thankful that the Jade’s were already to go as they were waiting. Darkleer handed you off before he turned his back to do his other job.   
  
Darkleer pov   
  
Darkleer founded Redglare rather quickly as she was talking to one of the Grand Jade’s of her Vikloo he believe the name was. Vikloo looked at Darkleer before bowing and pointing Redglare to his direction. Darkleer straighten as Redglare looked at him. “Is everything all settled?”   
  
Darkleer nodded lightly as Redglare grabbed her cane from Vikloo who moved to finish packing Redglare’s clothes case. “Good... Let’s be going then.”   
  
Darkleer just bowed as he had to take Redglare to the Highblood. “Yes Lady Redglare...”   
  
As they walked to the Highblood’s resting block Redglare spoke up. “Darkleer... May I ask something of you?”   
  
Darkleer just sighed a little as in a what is it gesture. Redglare licked her lips as she stopped walking. “Darkleer if you could... Can you spare at least one of the Signless group? Please the-”   
  
Darkleer just bowed lightly at her. “I will try Lady Redglare...”   
  
Redglare opened her mouth before she closed it nodding. Darkleer moved taking Redglare to the Highblood before he bowed at her has the Highblood dismissed him. Darkleer walked down the hallway his hands went behind his back to keep his back straight he was fearful if he was seen bent over a little out of stress.   
  
He wasn’t dumb as he knew the Highblood played Redglare as soon she’d find out as the Highblood did like to gloat. Darkleer had a lot on his plate as it is and always does so naturally he feared more after the fall out. To be the Knight-General to the Highblood was no easy task but he had been it so long he didn’t know what his life would be without it.   
  
Duty was breed into his veins as was morals of right and wrong either by experimentation due to the Highblood's influence or his own he was not certain but regardless of it Redglare had placed him in a shit storm. He had a oath, no a obligation as a highest rank Blueblood in the hive to look out for his underlings.   
  
Everyone lives and dies by his hand not physical but verbally. Darkleer didn’t clue into where he was going till the heavy main hive doors slammed shut behind him and he had looked up at the sky as the hive’s bell rang. The powerful and crystal clear sound rang it seemed from miles around. Darkleer closed his eyes before sighing.   
  
It seems the time had come and he needs to make his decisions now. Darkleer made his way down to the execution platform. As he got closer he could hear the sounds of the two castes clashing. Shouts, cruses, and screams of both radiated the place. Darkleer looked a head of him to see two guards salute. “Sir!”   
  
Darkleer inclined his head. “Bring the other vermin to the front of the platform. Keep the vermin caste from getting to close. Prepare the mutant heretic for is last steps as well tell the slaves to increase the temperature on the cuffs. The Highblood wants them to be white hot.”   
  
The pair pounded there chest before bowing and leaving. Darkleer walked to the area in which he had to be to deliver the sentence. Darkleer calmed himself and mentally put a neutral mask over his face. Darkleer exhaled deeply as he zoned out. He stood statue still as the doors opened not more then ten minutes after he gave the orders.   
  
Darkleer looked as the three heretic followers where pulled and pushed like milking-beasts to in front of the stage then were forced down on there knees. All were bounded and chained like vermin should be. Darkleer’s mind seemed to draw itself from them when a common roar went up from the hive to the battlements.   
  
Darkleer flicked his head up to watch as the leader of the heretics was paraded out in chains. He was beat and bruised with his red candy blood dripping down. The Mutant was very strong and weak at the same time.   
  
It made Darkleer wonder what made him like that? Darkleer’s eyes slide to the other heretics that were knelt down. They were no better to him why Redglare would ever stick out her neck for them was beyond him. He had hoped she wouldn’t have fallen for the Highblood’s twisted words but alas even she was clouded by him in the end.   
  
Darkleer seemed to blink back into the word as the Highblood spoke. Darkleer glanced at the Highblood he seemed a bit crueler then normal. The Highblood stood in front of Signless laughing. “Lowblood for crimes against the empress you are sentencing to death. Do you deny this claim?”   
  
To Darkleer’s mental praised the mutant spoke accepting his fate.“No I will not deny the claim for equality for all. I will die for my dream and for those who I’m flushed and paled for.”   
  
Darkleer looked to see the smug look on the Highblood face as he spoke almost with a cheer; “Motherfucking well then before you are motherfucking culled I will give you an motherfucking chance for your motherfucking final words.”   
  
Darkleer pinned that was a odd behavior the Highblood never did that maybe it was for Redglare but he was unsure. But the mutant respond more or less. “If I may Grand Highblood; may I speak my final sermon.”   
  
Darkleer looked as the Highblood smirked before looking at the Empress who waved her hand slightly in an why not. Highblood laughed; “Your motherfucking lucky she motherfucking finds this entertaining.”   
  
He watched as the mutant nodded looking the Highblood in the eye. He straighten himself as best as he could before talking. Both sides the lowbloods' and the highbloods' forces watched as an eerie hush fell on both sides.

Part 5  
  
Darkleer tuned the mutant out and looked at his master. The Highblood as the mutant spoke twitched his fingers a sign to get his weapon ready. Darkleer could feel the pounding in his chest from his blood-pusher.   
  
Darkleer summoned not only his bow but the arrow was well. Darkleer gave the mutant the privilege to finish his speech before he made a move. Darkleer then was forced to listen to the mutant who’s speech struck a cored with him.   
  
Darkleer breathed in as he drew back his arrow as he did he paused for an moment all it would take is one slip and the mutant would live but he couldn’t let that happen. To let an heretic like this live was not acceptable.   
  
For all his preaching of all being equal it was an lie. There was no way even with the whole support of the low bloods and majority of the highbloods was he going to get it without shedding blood and having to have to trample the old system to a degree.   
  
Darkleer as well had never seen Signless reached out to the high blood castes he never really tried. The ones who did had to on there own under great secrecy. Signless was no different then the monsters he severed.   
  
As Darkleer breathed he let go of the arrow he could have killed Signless merciful with an arrow through the heart but Darkleer let his own person feelings get in the way. He shot the mutant’s blood organ so he would slowly bled out then. Blood giving for the blood lost it was an fair punishment.   
  
The Highblood seemed to make a half displeased and half pleasured face. The Mutant screamed in agony as the arrow hit him but his screams soon ended with the sound of bone being crushed.   
  
The Highblood brought done his club on the mutant’s head and flicked it on the heretic’s siting there. Before chaos ensued the screams and shouts from both the lowblood and highblood’s railed in the air. The remaining heretic’s where separated the olive was through into Darkleer’s execution ring.   
  
He looked at her for a moment as she sat there tears falling down her face with anger and sorrow expression. Darkleer pitied this troll from the depth of his being he felt sorry for doing what he had too. But even more he was going to let her alive. Darkleer pulled an arrow out of the air before pulling the bow string back.   
  
He watched as the Olive blood looked at him. She was going to watch him kill her. Darkleer moved his bow slightly from her to the side of her. As Darkleer let go of the arrow he shot the one purple sea dweller in the face to clear the way for the olive blood. “Blood as being paid I wouldn’t spill the blood of an innocence. Run away and never return Prophet; your revolution ends here.”   
  
Darkleer watched as the Olive blood seemed to pick up a small piece of material from her lap and ran away as fast as she could sparing one glance back at him before looking away. Darkleer felt a weird ache in his bones maybe in another life they could have been morials. She was strong which he seemed to admire. He hoped all the best for the poor Olive blood.   
  
Darkleer shot one or two others to give her the chance to run away it was the least he could for her before turning to go back to work it. He yelled whipping his hand in an signal. “Get the other heretic bloods into the wagons for transport! Clear the vermin bloods off the grounds!”   
  
Darkleer watched as he watched the mass of low blood get pushed back with the blueblood and metal monsters. Darkleer moved to the hanging body we was going to get him down when he was stopped by the Highblood who was glaring at him with death in his eyes.   
  
Darkleer swallowed deeply as he started to sweat well the Highblood walked forward. The ground under the Highblood’s feet almost seemed to leave a good foot print. Darkleer’s felt fear run down his spine and had to suppress his fangs from chattering as the Highblood almost stalk him like prey. The Highblood’s voice came almost as death itself was damning him. “Heretic.”   
  
Darkleer didn't even get a chance to say anything was the Highblood’s club materialized from no where hitting the side of his head quite hard. Darkleer collapsed on his side on the ground at the Highblood’s feet seeing stars. He was pushed onto his back by a foot before he roared in pain as the club came down on his form. “You motherfucking dis-motherfucking-obeyed my motherfucking order!”   
  
Darkleer gurgled in pain as blood rose from wounds on his body from the spike on the club. Darkleer shouted in forgiveness as the Highblood showed him the price of disobedience and of emotions. The Highblood seemed to get more angry the more Darkleer spoke.   
  
Darkleer wondered as he lay there being brutalized if these was how he was finally going to die with the Highblood clubbing him to death. Darkleer didn’t get much longer to think about the pain and his position when he was knocked out by the Highblood’s boot to his temple.   
  
The Highblood huffed in rage as he breathed snarls bubbled up his throat. He stared at an know silent blood gushing Darkleer. The Highblood turned his head to look at the corpse hanging there. The Highblood’s face transformed from anger and rage to blind and uncontrolled fury. He gave an roaring shriek at the corpse before he raised his club to about to level the corpse into the ground shackles be damned at this moment. “Kurloz do not even think about it!”   
  
The Highblood froze for a second before growling as he turned around to see Redglare standing there with a disgusted face. She snared at him as she continued pointing to some of the Jades she had with her. “Get him to the cells after he’s been cleaned up. He needs to stand trial as for you.” She glared at the Highblood. “You have trolls to send away and papers to sign as well as make a troll-hunt for the Olive blood if you want to capture her.”   
  
The Highblood glared before he set his club down before looking at the Mutant. The Highblood’s hands moved his talons cutting into the corpses flesh making it the way the shackles were. “You motherfucker don’t motherfucking tell me what to motherfucking do bitch.”   
  
He glanced at some of the blues who had come over waiting for orders. He pointed at the body behind him. “Motherfucking string this motherfucking up for all to motherfucking see I want to motherfucking watch this motherfucking rot. Lets motherfucking see what the motherfucking lowbloods motherfucking think about that.”   
  
Redglare spoke at them; “No leave it be he needs to be put to proper-”   
  
The blues looked between the two highblood’s before they continued what they were doing under the Highblood’s order. They knew better then to listen to someone else orders even if they were from his mate.   
  
The Highblood hissed as the blues moved doing what he wanted; “No fuckers get to motherfucking lay to motherfucking rest. He motherfucker is going to motherfucking show why we motherfucking rule the motherfucking heretics and lowbloods. I motherfucking rule over them because they motherfucking are motherfucking chaos. You should motherfucking know motherfucking that motherfucking lowblood.”   
  
Both Redglare and the Highblood glared at each other before verbally got into it more some of the castes that were still there watched as they went at it. Redglare struck the Highblood’s short nerves as she shouted about he would only hurt anything he held to close and there was a example of it already.   
  
The Highblood lost himself in his rage and Redglare should have known better but the Highblood swept his arm left to right using all of his strength. As soon as the back of his hand met her face she was on the ground by the force of the hit.   
  
The Highblood huffed while he was staring at her as Redglare was dripping teal blood from her mouth starting to glance up at him. She shifted up before standing a bit shakily. “We’re done Kurloz.”   
  
The Highblood blinked as he watched as another teal blood helped her away. The Highblood made a face what were they done with? It suddenly struck him about what she meant that their red-ship was done. She had ended it because we’ll she could forgive him clouding her judgment and using you but not physically hitting her.   
  
The Highblood snared before he grind his fangs before he shouted; “I motherfucking ever see you motherfucking again I will motherfucking club you!”   
  
The Highblood bellowed from the top of his lungs. He wouldn’t lie to himself it did have a small impact on him but not a lot they’re pale-ship even red-ship had been rocky at best after she figured out he was using her emotions and twisting her words. The Highblood swept his eye line to the left to see the Empress looking at him with a disgusted look.   
  
The Highblood flashed his fangs at her giving a low growl of annoyance. She lifted her nose up and away from him in a dismissal manner. The Highblood grind his fangs together the lowbloods’ destroy everything. The Highblood looked away from her and to his hive.   
  
He had work to do a loss of a red mate meant nothing as he still had a job and responsibilities to do even more so when he knew she’d be back on her knees. First order of business was to get this job finished he still had two of the heretics to sort out maybe he’ll give one to the Empress to show good will; because it just wasn’t his motherfucking night.  
  
Your pov  
  
You looked up at Pyralspite who glanced away and snorted lightly. You tilted your head till he nudged you softly. “Get your hood on mutant Redglare is coming back.”   
  
You nodded a little as you pulled the hood up and it wasn’t more then a couple of moments till Redglare appeared. You smiled at her only to gave a concerned frown as you step up to her seeing the bruise. “Redglare-!”   
  
You moved to touch her but she grabbed your hands shaking your head. “Not now Y/n... When we get back to the hive.”   
  
You looked at her confused till Pyralspite growled in anger; “I should burn his hive down!”   
  
Redglare shook her head; “Don’t bother dad it’s just wasted breath I should have listened to you...”   
  
Pyralspite frowned a little before he snorted smoke out through his nose. “Alright my youngling for you... Let’s get out of here then.”   
  
Pyralspite leaned down so both you and Redglare could get on. You were confused however on what they were talking about as you weren’t sure but you knew not to ask till you got back either. Pyralspite took off without an second thought and as he flew; Redglare glared at the sky as she grounded her fangs and had a crashing grip on her cane.   
  
She was never going to go back to the Highblood not after he used her and hit her. She didn’t need him all she need was you and her dragon dad. Never again would she trust anyone but more then that she had someone to blame for this mess.   
  
As if it wasn’t for Mindfang taking you and her having to pull the Signless group so close the Highblood would have never gotten the chance to catch them. Redglare was going to repent for her crime the only way she knew how which was to save the lowbloods she could but first she needed to hang a spider bitch.   
  
It had only been a few months since the Signless group and the rebellion had died; but you noticed that Redglare didn’t get any better nor was she the same troll who you had become pale with.   
  
She seemed like a troll obsessed and cut herself off of everyone even you. You were currently peeking through Redglare’s door watching her as she was mumbling and writing things down. You frowned greatly as you watched since you had no clue what to do.   
  
You had tried everything from asking her to step away to get some fresh air to making up emergencies to get her out of the office. But it all ended the same way you getting yelled at them ignored again. You sighed as you pulled away from the door going to find somewhere else, better yet, someone to cry too.   
  
You moved through the halls and to the cavern. You opened the cavern door to the room Pyralspite rested in. The old lusus lifted his head from where he had laid it. “Y/n, what brings you to in here? Is my youngling mad at you again?” You shook your head as you walked over to him and climbed to be in between his arm and his neck. Pyralspite sighed heavily; “Then what is it tiny mutant?”   
  
You rest your head against his neck looking for comfort. “Redglare’s not taking care of herself and no matter what I do she wouldn’t listen to me... She gets mad or glares at me whenever I try to help.”   
  
You tear up as you try to hid it from Pyralspite but fail horribly as he could feel your hot tears against his scales. Pyralspite sighed lightly before he nudged his muzzle against your face like he used to do with Redglare when she was little. “This doesn’t call for tears tiny Mutant besides what are this tears suppose to do? It helps no one.”   
  
You sniffled a little rubbing trying to rub the tears away. “Pyralspite what do I do? I just want to make her happy!”   
  
Pyralspite sighed a little before he spoke. “Mutant do you truly want to make her feel better?”   
  
You nodded lightly as you looked up at him. “Yes I do! Please Pyralspite can you help me?!”   
  
Pyralspite hummed as he spoke and moved a little. “Get on my back Mutant we’re going to take a bit of a ride.”   
  
You climbed up on Pyralspite’s back with his help as you did so you questioned. “Shouldn’t I tell Redglare where I’m going?”   
  
Pyralspite shook his head; “We’ll be back before she comes looking for you mutant.”   
  
You sighed a little as you gripped onto one of his back spikes. Pyralspite took a running leap off the cavern entrance and started to fly to a village not to far out of the hive. As he flew Pyralspite informed you of the plan and way to get Redglare back to her normal self again.   
  
Unfortunately well you were away with Pyralspite, Redglare seemed to come too from her self afflicting work within the hour as she wanted to have you deliver a letter to the courts; but she couldn’t find you.   
  
The Jade’s had no clue where you had went too either which didn’t help Redglare’s emotional state or mind when she went around asking for you. It seemed that within that time frame of at least an hour the Jade’s were hoping that they found you first; instead of Redglare as she was turning a lovely teal color in the face.   
  
You meanwhile had just got back with Pyralspite holding a package of Redglare’s most favorite pastries. You made sure to only get one kind that was cream custard like filling to it and even got them to shape it kinda like a Pyralspite because Redglare like creatures that looked like Pyralspite.   
  
After you had slid off of Pyralspite you smiled up at him. “Thank you Pyro for helping me.”   
  
Pyralspite just nodded a little as it was more for Redglare then you as after all he still was her lusus. You winked at him before you started to somewhat skip off from him and going into the hive. Pyralspite only sighed lightly you were night and day sometimes he just hoped you matured again soon.   
  
You stopped skipping as you moved down the halls going to Redglare’s office. You smiled as you rounded the corner and seen Redglare’s back. You ignored the few Jade’s that were there as they were making wild gestures at you. You spoke up in a cheerful manner; “Redglare! You’re finally out of your office that’s awesome! I have a treat for you too!”   
  
You smiled just for a moment as you caught Redglare’s attention however your smile turned into a quick upset frown as Redglare stomped over with an angry looking face. She just looked at you first before you gave a nervous smile starting to lift the box to make it caught her attention however the desired effect didn’t happen as she growled slapping the box out of your hands and onto the floor where she started on you.   
  
The Jade’s watch in upset as Redglare lashes at you verbally. You shrink in a bit of height as you back up from her as all your attempts to calm her down with pale touches only seemed to make it worse.   
  
Redglare seemed lost in her anger lashed at you and whacked you rather hard in the face. The slap was almost deafen to those who heard it but it almost caused the Jade’s to react as well. Vikloo had stepped up and pulled you into her as she barks at Redglare disgusted with her behavior.   
  
You naturally started to cry a little as you were upset at yourself for causing her to do something like that to you. “Mistress that is enough!”   
  
Redglare growled at her a little before she stopped as the other Jade’s growled at back at her. Vikloo spat at Redglare; “You should look at yourself before you blame others young teal. You are more fitted to the Highblood then what you think! How dare you hurt your morial! She has done nothing but try to help you and this is how you repay her! She goes with your Lusus by the way and gets you those puffy pastries you love so much only to have you rip her apart! She is not the Highblood and how dare you accused her of so! She was used like you were!”   
  
Vikloo pointed to the food which Redglare lost some of her bite as she looked down at the floor to see the box packaging of the pastries and some of the pastries on the ground where she had hit you and she had step on. They were flying-beast shape with red hard candy eyes dusted in white powder sugar. Custard like white cream filling oozed out of the few that where either broken or stepped on.   
  
Redglare’s jaw tighten a little as you pulled a little away from the Grand Jade. You apologized to Redglare acting submissive as that always seemed to work before. “Please don’t be mad at her Jade mother! It’s not Redglare’s fault I was a bad morial!” Vikloo looked at you as you spoke to Redglare. “I’m so sorry Redglare... I... I promise I wouldn’t do or go anywhere ever again. Please forgive me.”   
  
Redglare looked down at you before her face change a little. She rubbed the spot under her glasses in a stressful manner as she knew she shouldn’t have lashed out at you or say the things she did as you didn’t deserve her anger. Redglare moved and pulled you into her as she apologized to you which caused more of a mess on the floor which didn’t settle well with the Jades’.   
  
You were about to cry in relief before both you and Redglare looked at Vikloo who was scowling; “I have an better idea how about I give you both a five minute head start before I start throwing my chained axes at you?”   
  
Redglare gave a sudden snicker as she grabbed your hand and started to leg it away from the elder Jade who indeed came after you both shouting and yelling. You and Redglare ducked into the secret bookcase room to escape the fuming Jade. Redglare panted heavily as you were panting and gasping for air leaning beside her.   
  
You both look at each other slowly before you both start to laugh for a few second before Redglare and you cover each others mouths hearing the shuffle of Jade before cackling about it very quietly as the shuffling went away. Redglare pressed her forehead against yours as she spoke gently; “Pale for you...”   
  
You gave a bright smile as you nuzzle your forehead against hers. “Pale for you too...”   
  
You and Redglare needless to say spend the whole day and night in that room just hiding away from the Jade’s and taking a long break. Redglare seemed to over come her anger and guilt but she also found peace that she hadn’t had in a long time.   
  
Thankful it seemed with her better attitude came with luck as you had directed her back onto the Mindfang case which the plan execution date was quickly approaching. It was only change to fire season the day before and you were looking up at Redglare as she was pulling at her gloves.   
  
You spoke up as the Jade’s had were offering Pyralspite a lot of funny liquid for the trip. “You’re sure she took the bait?”   
  
Redglare nodded as she took her cane for Vikloo who moved and pulled up your hood and started to paint black around your eyes and eyelids. Redglare answered you as she looked at you. “Yes, Mindfang would jump at the chance for weapons and money I have no concern about it.”   
  
You nodded a little as Vikloo stepped back. “Alright...”   
  
Redglare waved her hand in both dismissal and for you to get onto Pyralspite. Vikloo looked at Redglare before she and the other Jade bowed at Redglare. “I wish the best Mistress because return swiftly and safely.”   
  
Redglare nodded before she hopped onto Pyralspite behind you. Pyralspite ran out of the cavern and dropped before he caught the air stream lifting him up. Vikloo sighed as she looked at the others; “Come we still have chores to do.” Vikloo looked back at the cavern before shaking her head.   
  
The flight was longer then what you were used to but that was okay because you were distracted by what you were feeling. You could feel as your heart beating wildly in your chest as you gripped Pyralspite’s spike it didn’t help that Redglare was tense behind you either. You just hoped that to whatever higher power that was listening to you that this wasn’t where it all ended.   
  
Mindfang pov  
  
Mindfang had been sailing to a money or weapon cache that one of her informants told her about. It seemed a major cargo ship had gone down with rich highblood coin in it. Mindfang inhale deeply as she was the only one who knew about it. Fortunately the comforting smell of the ocean calmed her.   
  
The waters of the ocean were abnormally calm for a fire season night which both was nice but frighting at the same time. The purple water splashed against the ship rocking it gently side to side.   
  
Mindfang crossed her arms as she stood on most tip of the deck. It was way to calm which unnerved her as it was the calm before the storm. What kind of storm was waiting for her she didn’t know. Mindfang moved from the tip of the deck going to her room however she didn’t make it that far when the sound of whooshing caught her ears.   
  
Mindfang paused before turning her head to see giant white talons come at her. Mindfang divided down just in time as the talons crushed the main mast of the ship. Mindfang’s head whacked against the deck of the ship knocking her out.   
  
Normal pov  
  
Pyralspite felt Redglare leap off his back onto Mindfang’s ship and he turned sharply giving a loud echoing roar before flames licked his mouth as it rained down on the masts and top deck of the ship.   
  
Pyralspite had to dodge and turn as the other ships in Mindfang’s fleet seem to kept up and start raining cannon fire on him and the mutant on his back. “Hold on tight tiny mutant!”   
  
You grasped his spine as you shouted; “What about Redglare?!”   
  
Pyralspite flew up before dive bombing the ships bathing them in fire. “Don’t worry about her and watch our back!”   
  
Pyralspite could feel you nod against him as he torched every ship that wasn’t the one his grown wiggler was on as that was the only way he’d keep her safe.   
  
Mindfang huffed regaining sight and mind as she woke to the screaming and crackle of burning. Mindfang shifted up she inhale the heavy hot heat air causing her to move up faster then someone else normally would. Mindfang looked around her at the moment before out at the sea.   
  
A giant white dragons swooped down with a long flame thrower coming out of it’s mouth was torching the ship closest to hers. She watched the trolls on the deck get roasted alive as a smaller dragon sat on it’s back as if guiding it. Mindfang had only regained conscious to see her fleet was in flames.   
  
Mindfang whipped her head around when she heard someone scream name. “Mindfang!”   
  
Mindfang bounced back just in time to miss being sliced in half by her once unrequited old friend. Mindfang roared as she pulled out her blue hooked sword. “Redglare!”   
  
Both trolls looked at each other before running at each other. The clash of words were drowned out by the sound of wood crackling. Pyralspite flew up from one of the ships as it imploded from the barrels of black powder exploded. Pyralspite moved to see if were anymore but you whacked the back of his neck as you shouted; “Pyro the flame star is rising!”   
  
Pyralspite growled as he shouted. “Don’t look at it little mutant and hold tight!”   
  
Pyralspite made a three-sixty turn before going to the main ship to grab his wiggler. Pyralspite roared as Redglare and Mindfang’s swords clashed again. Mindfang looked up at Pyralspite to only see the cry out as the sun reflect off his eyes.   
  
Mindfang roared as she covered her face with one hand and slashed out wildly. Redglare used the moment to swing it at Mindfang’s neck. However as she was moved, her sword got swung wide as Pyralspite picked her up off the ground from the burning ship.   
  
Mindfang screamed covering face as Redglare could watch only helpless as the her sword sliced one of Mindfang’s arms off as one of Mindfang’s slave pushed her down into the water with her. Redglare shouted in protest as Pyralspite turned sharply moving away. Pyralspite moved his legs against the water pushing himself as his wings flapped lifting him up to run from the rising sun.   
  
Pyralspite quite literally was chasing the moons as he flew. The sun’s rays were just behind his tail. The rash of heat and muggy air was getting to much for him. He was older so it effected him more then when he was a youngling.   
  
Pyralspite knew where he flying as there was a rock face not to far. He had to protect his two wigglers weather he wanted to or not unfortunately he found out he wasn't going to make it. Pyralspite had to go to the next best option.   
  
Pyralspite climbed in both height and length he used whatever energy he had left before he dived head first into the sands. Redglare and you both shouted as he let Redglare go and used his tail to whack you off so you weren’t on him when he caused the crate like hole. You and Redglare were more or less scooped by him well you were free falling using his wings as when he landed into the sand below that the sun didn’t get you both.   
  
Pyralspite breathed a bit in puffs as he was tired out since he had just escape the suns rays for the moment. He would have to burn the sands to make a proper hid away as the sun would move soon enough.   
  
He moved his wing up a little to see both you and Redglare huffing on his chest. Your cloak was singe and burned a little from where the sun had hit it but for the most part you were okay as was Redglare who had lost her cane during the flight.   
  
Both himself and you turned your head to Redglare as she shout hitting her balled fist onto his under belly not that it hurt any. “Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!”   
  
Pyralspite watched as you moved stopping her fist and cuddling her to calm her down. He understood the frustration but he knew they just deal her a serious blow that they had now a chance to finish this once and for all.    
  
Redglare ending  
  
It took also three sweeps to find Mindfang again and this time Redglare caught the slippery bitch in her own trap. With the help of her former flush-mate she caught the pirate queen in a trap which she used you as bait.   
  
Because if there was one thing Redglare knew about Mindfang was you damage not only her ego but reputation. Redglare felt no fear or emotions as she used you much like how the Highblood used her. She was ruthless in her actions of justice. Redglare would regret that for not sweeps but for eternity to come.   
  
In all her rashness to see Mindfang hang for her crimes she caused herself to be blinded by them but most of all to you. Redglare sighed heavily as nervousness collected in her being. She looked out at the execution stage as many trolls had come to witness Mindfang’s final moments.   
  
Redglare was watching as the execution trolls were setting up the noose when a small voice piped up beside her. “Redglare are you sure we should have so many troll’s here? What if Mindfang uses her powers or something goes wrong?”   
  
Redglare blinked as she looked down at you. Redglare couldn’t see your face to well from the hood of the dragon cloak. Redglare sighed a little as she smile trying to offer you reassurance. “Y/n please Mindfang was giving the potion to help stop her ability and nothing will go wrong. We are guard by highly trained trolls so the crowd will be safe I promise you.”   
  
You seemed to sigh before accepting her answer though it seemed you didn’t like it as you spoke up. “If you say so...”   
  
Redglare nodded as she replied; “I do say so now go see if the perpetration and our prisoner is ready.”   
  
You nodded and went to move but Redglare didn’t need to see your face to know you seemed a little sad. So she stopped you for a moment by grabbing your hand. You looked up at her as she pulled up your hood and kissed your forehead. “I apologize for my behavior my palest youngling but I promise after this is over we can have a nice long relaxing time just the two of us.”   
  
You seemed to smile a little as you nuzzled your face into her collar bone. “Where ever I want?”   
  
Redglare nodded as she slid your hood back to place. “Where ever you want I promise.”   
  
You chuckled as you winked at Redglare who let you go. Redglare turned her back to you as she waited for your return. Redglare didn’t have to wait long before you came back saying everything was ready.   
  
Redglare nodded before she spoke to the crowd that gathered. “Let the public hanging begin! I present you the trolls of the public the defeated Mindfang! Tonight is the night that she is a danger no more! Bring the prisoner!”   
  
Redglare stepped up to the steps of the gallows with you somewhere near her. Redglare felt pride ring up through her being as the execution trolls pushed Mindfang onto the execution stage. Redglare turned as she grabbed the noose as they marched Mindfang closer to her.   
  
As Redglare turned around however the noticeable prideful feeling melted away to dread. Redglare watched as Mindfang who pulled from the troll holding her enough back then forward as she grabbed his sword from one the execution trolls killing him before going after the other.   
  
To Redglare it all was slow motion as Mindfang smiled as she turned the sword at her. Redglare knew she couldn’t pull her sword out in time. Just as Mindfang was inches from her your body almost appeared out of no where sliding in between her and the blade.   
  
Redglare felt her blood ran cold as time seemed to slam forward. You were looking at Mindfang who smirked as she jerked her sword in deeper making both blood bubble up your throat and onto the ground in a splash. Red blood soaked the once white cloak you had on turning it red. Redglare thought for a fleeting moment that mutant red dragon cloak looked nice but that thought quickly got lost as you seemed to choked on your own blood.   
  
You didn’t say anything as you winced as the sword was ripped out of you. You dropped as if Mindfang’s sword was the only thing holding you up. Redglare moved catching you before laying your body down on the stage as she knelt beside you.   
  
Redglare placed your head on her lap as she barks at you in sorrow. “You crazy-ass mutant!”  
  
You just smile at before before giving a struggled sentence. “I-I’m your crazy mutant partner... I... I did good right? Y-you’re not hurt?”   
  
You huffed humanly as Redglare stroked your cheek. She shook her head as she couldn’t speak up as she struggled with her words. When she finally thought of what to say it was to late. You were passing through death door as she found your hand clenched hers in almost fear. “I-I w-want to go h-home... J-just Pyro a-and the t-two of u..s...”   
  
Redglare moved her free hand stroking your cheek tenderly as she opened her mouth to speak. However the words died on her lips as your hand slipped our of hers and your eyes had dulled. Redglare felt the choke of sorrow but that was quickly replaced with rage and hatred.   
  
Mindfang’s voice came up out of nowhere. “Pathetic.” Redglare looked up from you before glaring daggers at Mindfang. Mindfang cackled at her; “That’s the same look before both your morial’s died. How refreshing...”   
  
Redglare moved your body a little as she stood up with her hands strangling her sword. “This will be your last fight vermin!”   
  
Mindfang chuckled at her as Redglare ripped her sword from her cane and charged at Mindfang. Redglare’s slashes were wild and uncalculated as she just lunged at Mindfang who dodged with ease. Mindfang jumped away from the last attack as Redglare huffed a little. Mindfang smirked a little; “Really? You think you can win against us?”   
  
Redglare frowned her brows as she didn’t understand who the ‘us’ was. Mindfang smirked as Redglare face fell slightly as Mindfang used her special ability. Redglare was to late to shout at the trolls watching as Mindfang had a hold of them mentally.   
  
Mindfang cackled loudly as Redglare gasped as the lowblood crowd quickly over-welled her and send her cane sword to the floor. Redglare shouted at them but to no effect. Mindfang picked up Redglare’s cane sword before smiling and talking for the crowd. “Well Redglare my old nemesis you told this good trolls they were going to see a hanging and I’m sure you wouldn’t mind we showing them one.”   
  
Redglare looked at Mindfang who started to laugh evilly as she started to almost disappear in the sea of trollian bodies. Redglare looked at your corpse as she thrashed in the lowblood holds. Redglare knew there was no way she’d get free in the physical sense from these trolls there were to many of them.   
  
Redglare tensed as she felt the rough material of the noose around her neck and the ropes around her hands. Redglare didn’t get to think about it very long when the mass of bodies down her over the platform edge. Redglare’s eyes widen as she dangled there as her life was being choked out of her.   
  
She stared from the trolls hanging her to your body as you seem to rose from it. You blinked once or twice before standing up then turned to look at her. You smiled bright as you walked through the trolls to her before moving your hand to take.   
  
In both plains Redglare reached out her hand to you. When she grasped your hand the feeling of death was almost instantly forgotten. Redglare could breath and feel her limbs you just smiled at her before tugging at her hand to get her to follow you.   
  
As Redglare slipped into the void of her bubbles dream with you she could only gripped your hand tighter as she answered your question. You laughed as the dragon head hood fell back to show her blank white eyes wrinkled in amusement.   
  
You were all she could hope for in the eternal bubble of dreams regardless of what had happened or will happen she felt in the first time in sweeps relaxed. You protected her and loved her like no other.   
  
                                                                                                                     **_"Yeah my palest Y/n, let’s go home.”_**


	58. Our Journey: Summoner Route: Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One choice, one action. For every one choice made another made an different one. So many timelines and variables. It's an consistent flow of what could have been, what can be, and should have happened. For every action there is an reaction... what if you choice differently?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Darling's it's the second last chapter of Our Journey! Oh my gods it's so close to finishing! Anyways this is from my DA account so I apologize if there is spelling errors in it as it was not reedited yet. So anyways I hope you enjoy this and see you all for the final installment!

  
You would run you had to get away from them and the attacks. You felt betrayed and your were hurt. You took off pushing past the weaker part of the circle. You hissed as one of their arrows hit the side of your waist. You looked to see it left a cut across but it wasn’t deep enough to worry about. The worry it caused was a burning and the heat you were starting to feel.   
  
You were somehow faster then them. As you run down the street you whipped your head around. Where do you run to lose them; Alleyway, Run then hid to lose them, run to the water, or just keep running.You did have long to stand and think your first thought was just to keep running for know it seemed you were faster then the blue bloods that were following you.   
  
Without a moment to spare you started running again down the main street. You hissed in pain as an arrow came and caught your cheek before embedding into the ground before you. You figured turned running into the more covered side streets for protection from the arrows. You would pop in and out of the side streets to the main streets to make sure the blue bloods could see you and get there moral up.   
  
You panted heavy as your shoes hit the cobbled stone ground. You chuckled to yourself you were playing cat and mouse with them for an selfless reason thought. If they could see you then they’d more likely turn there attention towards you and not your friends if they had not been caught. If your mindset was right it would be easier to caught one member then all five of them. You whipped your head around after hearing shouting. You would once and a while see a blue blood in front of you which caused you to changed directions. But you were running out of steam and area. You felt your body temperature starting to rise abnormally. You wondered deep inside your mind if the arrows they were shooting you with were poisoned. That would make a lot of sense.   
  
You started to slow down to an almost pathetic log. As you turned the corner you did look to see if there were any blue bloods. Not that you would see them the world was tilting and swirling in pretty colors. You wondered if it was as acid trip maybe. You did however could back to a bit of the world when an blue blood position behind you swung at your legs with a staff. His weapon hits just above your ankle causing you to shout and fall forward. You didn’t have enough energy to catch yourself you basically covered your face to shield you from whacking your face off the stoned streets. What you meet wasn’t the unforgiving street ground but someone soft and cool to the touch. He grabbed your arms as to hold you from running. His gripped wasn’t hard but it was firm you knew there was no escape. You struggled to looked up at him once you did. The sight you were greeted with was the tall long horned troll. A red Mohawk and black hair but with a different shirt. You whimpered his name;   
  
“S-summoner?”   
  
He seemed to blink before looking down at you. You noted in your dazed and burning state that his once vibrate and emotional eyes were know dull. As if he wasn’t there and someone else took over. Tears pricked your eyes you felt yourself starting to slip from the real world reality. He still betrayed you and you wanted to know why.   
  
You voiced this brokenly “W..why?”   
  
You would never know if you got an answer because you fade before he could speak. You limped out in his hold. You knees just hovered from the ground as he held you. You were a panting mess in his hold. As a couple of the blue bloods came closer they shouted to let the others around know they had caught you. One of the blue bloods got closer to take you from Summoner but he was meet with Summoner’s lance through his body as he clenched your body to his. The blue blood on t he lance was thrown into the wall.   
  
The others stared before one shook his head, “The Empress wants it then fine take it to your master low blood.”   
  
Summoner let his lance disappear into his necklace before picking you up in a bridal hold. He turned his back on the other trolls as his wings unfolded from the back of the shirt which was left open. For that reason Summoner took one step forward before he flew start up into the air with you in his hold.   
  
In flight Summoner unconsciously clenched you closer to him as his nose brushed against your h/c color. It wasn’t a long flight from the place in the side street to the were Summoner was taking you. You never woke up once doing the whole flight but as you both got closer to this almost elegant looking purple landship. As he landed in an open area. He started to snap out of the control he was under. He walked down the walls life starting to bleed into his eyes. He make quick work to an giant door since he had long legs. As he entered the door he full snapped out of the control he was under. Summoner looked down at his arms to see what he was hold. He was horrified to see you in his arms all bloody looking. He tensed how could this happened...What had happened...Well he was ceiling back in his mind his ears picked up the familiar heels hitting the marble like stone of the floors of the landship.   
  
As he looked up what he seen might as while had being death itself. Standing there with her golden trident, jewel adorn arms, black jumpsuit with the lighter purple ‘H’ symbol was the Empress. Black hair long and thick as a black pit yellow eyes trained on him with a twisted smirk on her face.   
  
“Ah my favorite little solider. Seems you did will under my control. You caught me one of the little pesty bugs.”   
  
Summoner shivered lightly as she spoke. “My Empress it is my life to serve...you...”   
  
She smiled at him as she stepped closer. “Oh is it know? Now do you remember anything?”   
  
Summoner looked at her carefully. He was playing an very dangerous game with her and if he fails you both are died. “No i don’t my Empress. I was inquiring in how you used your oh so powerful skill to erase my so small mind.”   
  
Summoner stroked her ego. Summoner knew the Empress loved her power pointed at and how much more powerful she is. He hated to do that but he needed to know what she made him do against his will and what happen. The Empress smiled as she went to in front of him bloating at the fact she controlled him.   
  
“It was very easy my favorite pet. Your lower blood and even smaller mind has no hold against a simple trick. I had called you before you had left the area to deal with the traitors. Well you stood in front of me I simply had you look deep into my eyes. I commanded you to do so or die. Then from there my power of controlling trolls thoughts and actions were easy enough just a little of poking here and there; with a bit as fear and hatred sprinkled in for insurance and with one of the blood jewels i have made form your blood help for extra power kick too and your were completely under my control.” The empress snapped her fingers. “Just that that.” Summoner gulped lightly she had this all figured out how to control him. “Now more importantly lets see this bug has an information one it.”   
  
The Empress got close to you not that Summoner wanted her too but he wasn’t about to get himself killed. The Empress slowly checked your cloak pointed at it and seeing for any notes. She looked at your shin you were a pale s/c skin and a mutant the blood gave you away when she first saw you. She left you be snarling when she found no information on you. Summoner kept a smug look hidden of course they didn’t write down where they were going that was stupid cause anyone who sell them out for the reward. The Empress stood there before huffing upset.   
  
“Destroy it.” she made an digested snared.   
  
Summoner had to keep from himself from growling as he seen some blue bloods get closer to him. The Empress must have see it since his mind started to slip. His eyes were starting to go funny.   
  
He let out a tiny growl as the Empress’s face started to swirl. “Wait M’lady! She is more value alive-!” Everything seemed to stop Summoner almost was afraid to breath.   
  
“What?! I have spoken Lowblood!” She snapped her eyes clearly red in anger. She stomped over to him baring her teeth. Her trident raised high in the air.   
  
Summoner moved back clenching you close. “M’lady listen she may know where they are if you kill her she can’t tell you where they are.” It was almost a stand still.   
  
It wasn’t till she throw her weapon at one of the blue bloods getting him in the neck. Did everything start moving again. The poor Blue blood clawed at the trident which was stuck in the middle of his throat. He clawed at it coughing in his own blood. Summoner let out a breath he was holding as she looked at him thinking.   
  
“Your words make sense see to it that she survives and heals nicely. If she doesn’t give information we need to be able to torture it out of her without much worry. Now leave before i change my mind lowblood.”   
  
Summoner bowed at the Empress as he held you he held an almost tortured look to him. He had no choice but to sell your serves or you would have died. He would make a plan before then to make sure this didn’t happen again. “Yes Empress if you need anything send word.”   
  
Summoner tried his best not to show much emotion to her. Summoner made quick in his actions to flew away from the Empress. His eyes were on you thought. A deep red blush and sweat clung to your face. You looked deadly ill and he knew it was his fault. Summoner cursed at himself why did he see the Empress before seeing you. He should have just came up for a reason why he was late or something. Summoner sighed he first had to figure out if you were poisoned before he could treat you. Maybe one of the tinkerbulls could help him. Summoner was lucky enough to find a good air stream back to his hide out. It wasn’t far from the Empress but it was hidden well into the trees. More or less it was a tree house but the only way up was to fly it was safer that way and easier to hide out from people. Summoner was fortunate enough to have these all over the place do his animal friends.   
  
As Summoner touched down onto the floor he was greeted by tinkerbulls. The cute little Lussus from his story's he told you about. They were very loyal and very coordinated creatures. They would help anything in an heartbeat and often if they had so much trust in you they would become almost like servant they would take care of your things for you.   
  
Summoner took one step into the Living room like space when you and Summoner were clustered around by the tinkerbulls. (Imagine if you would this. Like tinkerbulls clustering you and Sum like the dodo birds from ice age the movie from the melon. That is what they are doing to the both of you) Summoner made an annoyed sound as he could walk straight. “Okay, okay guys calm yourselves I’m now I’m home.”   
  
The tinkerbulls looked at him as he moved fast to his room. They noticed that he was holding you. That's when they started to fly around the both of you again curious as he moved from the opened living room into his private bedroom. Summoner made a beam line towards his nest like and space blanket bed. As gentle as he could he placed you down in the nest like bed careful not to move you much. Summoner stood there unsure of what to do. The tinkerbulls sniffed you before seeming to start into act.   
  
Summoner looked at them as they talked. Summoner’s eyes widened lightly; “You guys can do something?” They looked at him before nodding. He was a bit surprised they had never really wanted to help new people.   
  
One looked at him as if reading this thoughts. “She is important to you isn’t she our young friend?”   
  
Summoner nodded casting a look down. “Yes my tiny friend she is very important to me...”   
  
The tinkerbull smiled at him; “then we help you protect us for the other animals who want to hurt us and care for us. Why wouldn’t we want to help you and what is important to you.”   
  
Summoner smiled at his tiny bull like friend. “Thank you...”   
  
The one tinkerbull smiled before getting to work. “Your welcome young friend but we need your help our hooves do no good with clothes...or holding.”   
  
Summoner nodded as to he came to you. He started with your cloak first but what he saw wasn’t what he thought. You had clammy and pale s/c skin with real h/c hair. But most of all you didn’t have horn none he could see anyways. Summoner also helped you out of your shirt and pants to get them out of the creatures way. He tried to look everywhere but you thankful the tinkerbulls being well coordinated little creatures as they were had some of his clothes taken to him to change you. What they had given him made sense.   
  
One of his old black shirts that were too small for him and a pair of jeans which were a little to short and snuggle on him. He had gained much muscle since he started in the army which is why they didn’t fit to well anymore. Summoner quickly throw one of his more worn shirts over your head and placed your arms through it. Before resting it on your stomach so one of the tinkers could look at you waist wound. Summoner looked at the wound it didn’t look to deep but it was enough were he would be concerned about it. Summoner then looked at one of his most worn jeans. He made a face before blushing a light brown color as he fixed them onto you. Of course they were very long and somewhat baggy on you. Which he cuff up the jeans by folding each pant leg.   
  
On the right side which the ankle wound was on he folded it up higher. He looked to see that it was very deep purple and blues. It looked horrible. Just one more thing to feel guilty about. His face most showed what he was thought because of the younger tinkerbulls there looked at him. “Don’t be sad master. Its not your fault she controls you...”   
  
Summoner looked at the tinerbull. He was a bit smaller then the rest and was a little more kindhearted towards him. “Thank you tinker but it doesn’t change what I did. If I didn’t go to the Empress first thing...”   
  
Summoner sighed the young tinkerbull flew to him papping his cheek. “There there master.”   
  
Summoner smiled a lightly; “It doesn’t also change that she must think i betrayed her and her friends...she must hate me know...” Summoner looked down before the tinker pinched his nose.   
  
Summoner looked at the younger tinkerbull who looked at him with a set glare. “Enough master she will forgive if you give her reason too. You were control and you need to tell her this. Give time master. Give time.” Summoner opened his mouth before closing it. He wasn’t going to argue with it.   
  
It made sense what it said. “Fine know what have me do?” The tinkerbulls laughed as they got him to hold your leg straight well they placed sticks to keep it straight in case the ankle was broken and wrapped it tightly with bandages. Summoner then sat you up some for them so they could wrap the wound.   
  
Fortunately they all thought the wound didn’t need sickening. After then were done Summoner helped wash there little hooves so blood wasn’t on them. You had more wounds then what he thought you did. Small as they may be they still bleed. He knew why know Signless and the others were so protective of you. You were a red blood not candy red and bright red enough to be called a true born mutant. Summoner looked at your bandaged form with a bit of a heavy heart. The tinkerbulls giggled as he looked at them. “You guys are miracle workers that’s for sure.”   
  
They giggled before they looked at him as he thanked them nuzzling and petting them. They purred and giggled happily as they left the room to the both of you. Summoner closed the door lightly before taken the damp cloth from the water basin wringing it out and placing it on your forehead. You sighed in lightly he guessed from the relief of the heat. Summoner made sure you were asleep before starting to take off his clothes. He went couch at his chest picking out an old pair of jeans. He normal slept without a shirt because they did bother his wings so.   
  
As Summoner stood back up he shrugged off his vest before untying his shirt on the side and behind his back. His shirt dropped into two pieces to make it easier on him and his wings. Summoner wrapped his lower wing parts around his waist and the higher wing parts flop around his shoulders. He kicked off his work jeans for another part of wore out sleeping jeans. Summoner looked at you as he finished unfortunately there was only one bed and he wasn’t sleeping on the floor. Beside you didn’t look so good to much moving around.   
  
After much debt Summoner laid down on his back since he could lay on his side do to his horns. But what he did do was cover you with one of the lightly blankets to keep you comfortable. He hooped both his arms under the back of his head and looked up at the ceiling it wasn’t long before he was nodding off. He stirred awake a little when you rolled over to him cuddling into his side trembling as if cold.   
  
Summoner looked down at you his one arm curled around moving the towel back onto your forehead. He stare a you a bit longer before pressing the same arm against your back to pull you in closer. There wasn’t much he could do other then wait till you got better enough to where he could explain that he wasn’t in control of his body and he never meant to hurt you. Summoner sighed as be fall asleep. Something told him that it was long to be a long battle so he better get his sleep know.  


	59. Our Journey: Summoner Route: Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait darlings; I don’t know if anyone is still reading this or even care still but here you all go I hope it is okay I have no confidence in this chapter… I apologize and I hope it was worth the wait. As well please read the author notes at the bottom there are important things to see.

Chapter two

You woke up a bit dazed you had no clue where you were but you could see it was tree like since everything was made from wood and the ceiling was made out of leafs that seemed to sway with a breeze. You shifted up a little only to find you swaddled a little. You look down under you to find a rather odd looking floating nest box under you.

You sat up with a grimace though placing your hand to your side. You closed your eyes before opening them again as you pulled up your shirt. Your eyes widen a little as you seen someone had patched you up due to the bandages around your mid-section. You pulled down your shirt before shaking your head. You carefully shift to the side of the nest box before you move to get off of it.

That was a little easier said then done mind you as the figuring thing kept swinging every time you tried to get off of it. After a bit of playing chicken with the nest box you looked around the room. It was different looking it was like the literal term of a tree house.

You could see that the branches were the roof beams and that the tree leaves were literally the roof top as they moved in the breeze. The walls weren’t really wood as they had a lovely blue tone to them as whatever it was a type of plaster. The only thing that looked like it kind of belonged was the wooden floor.

You glanced at the few objects that were in the room before you started to wonder who had taking you here. You don’t remember a lot other then Summoner betraying you. You moved to the only door in the place only to find inside of like a living room it was the kitchen. You frowned greatly as there was literally no one here in the small space truly only meant for one person.

You called a little out in the kitchen as there weren’t many places else in this building other then a free fall out of the hatch door that you tried to look through. “Hello?! Is anyone here!?”

You glanced around a little before you heard a rather tiny voice behind you. “You shouldn’t be up yet! You’re going to hurt yourself more silly.”

You stiffen before you turned around only to find no one was behind you. You tilted your head a little confused; “Who said that?”

You heard a few giggles before another higher voice answer. “Tinker did; look down young troll!”

You looked down only to jump back seeing small white creatures flying just at your feet. “Oh my!”

You cringed as pain shoot through your mid-section causing you to double over on your knees as your legs gave out from under you. You laid on the ground as you groaned; great you were going to be eaten alive by monsters and you just served yourself up on a silver platter. However instead of the horrible agony of death and being ripped apart but you felt a cold nose on cheek nudging you instead.

You flinched as you opened your eyes a little seeing the white irises of the creature who nudged you. However when it nudged you again before a cold wet appendage moved up your cheek. You opened your eyes against to see and felt a couple more on and around you with all worried expressions. You trembled a little before you one of the smaller creatures walked across your body to stare at your face.

It felt lighter then any animal you ever had walked across you. The creature pressed his snout against your nose before it spoke. “Are you okay? You didn’t pull the wounds did you?”

You rasp a little as you looked at one of the many creatures from your curled spot on the floor. “Y-you can talk?”

The creature and the ones just like it all laughed a little what you said. “Of course we can we are lusus after all but that’s not what’s important right now. What’s important is that wound on you so did pull your wound and can you sit up?”

You shifted up dreadfully slow before you were on your butt. You answered the nice creatures; “I... I think so... C-can I ask you what kind of lusus you are?”

The one creature hummed a little before you felt the others chatter among themselves before they moved to look at your wound as they lifted your arms up and pulled up your shirt to look at the bandage. The leader seemed to look from your wound to you as it spoke. “Oh how rude of us we are called Tinkerbulls. I guess you do have a lack of school-feeding like your old wiggler says.”

You tilted your head as it flapped it’s wings. “You need to lay back onto the nest box for a little longer we don’t need you pulling your wounds anymore. It’s serious enough... Come.”

You looked not to happy but the Tinkerbulls had helped you slowly move up onto your feet more with guidance then physically doing as they were so tiny. You shuffled back into the room with the nest box before you asked a burning question. “May I ask something?” You heard the collective hums of the beasts which caused you to continue. “Did you all save me?”

The leader seemed to look at you as you paused standing there. The little creature seemed to bob a little in the air as it spoke. “Our old wiggler has saved you from the village that was attacked. You had collapsed right into his arms so he brought you here and helped use patch you up. You are still injured as well young troll maybe you should rest till our wiggler returns.”

You looked at the creatures before you sighed. You remember Summoner saying that Tinkerbulls were very caring and very gentle creatures. It was nice to see what he said was true. You smiled a little bit before you nodded. “I... If that is what you think I should do. But I need to find my friends and-”

The leader seemed to nudge and hit your arm gently with his head. “First rest then you can think about getting you back to your pack.”

You shuffled a little back to the floating nest where a couple of the Tinkerbulls had lifted up the furs for you to get under. You meekly slid under them as the others seemed to settle on the other side. The creatures nearly seemed to blend into the furs on the nest box which was why you didn’t see them at first. You sighed softly before closing your eyes as you weren’t about to fight Lusii on this after all Disciple taught you that they take care of wigglers so they know what’s best.

 Summoner sighed as he flew back to his hive in the tree after going to the small village to stock up on food supplies and some more healing supplies as well. Summoner could not stop replaying different events over and over in his head. Summoner knew he should have never had gone when the Empress called for him.

He should have went ‘patrolling’ with his blueblood unit and not try to get some more information in the future movements. Unfortunately it wasn’t something he could change now and with the Empress on his back there was no way he could take you back without her knowing where ‘they’ were.

As Summoner pushed up the trap door he wasn’t sure on how he was going to make it up to you for what he did. Even if he wasn’t in control of his body as he couldn’t say that he wasn’t totally displeased with what happened.

Since now he could show you what true flush emotions were like with a troll who cared about you and wanted you. But alas that was only if you even felt that away anymore and didn’t hate his guts as he would hate his guts that’s for sure. Summoner sighed as he had moved from the trap door to the nutrition block to put away the food and before he started to move to the only other room in the tree house.

Summoner was very quiet as he opened the door and looked inside. He smiled a little despite himself as he seen that you were still asleep and somewhat covered my his lusii. Summoner opened the door a little more which caused a couple of them to stir up. Tinker the leader of his Lusii seemed to give his version of a smile as he shifted off you and flew to him.

Typically he was way to old for his Lusii but with his powers over animals and the ability to communicate with them it seemed they wouldn’t leave him alone and visa versa. Tinker spoke gently to him as if wanting to be quiet about it. “Welcome back Summoner how was your trip?”

Summoner sighed a little before spoke up; “Fine no problems in town but I did buy extra bandages and other type things that you may need. How is Y/n?”

Tinker seemed to hum as it glanced at the items in Summoner’s arms before it answered. “The young wiggler is fine as long as she stays in the nest for the extra couple of days.”

Summoner nodded a little before sighing in relief before he questioned about your wound both himself and Tinker didn’t notice that you starting to wake up from the mumbling between the pair.

You sat up a little using your hands to do so. You yawned a little before rubbing your eyes as they ached a little. As you moved your hand away what first caught your eyes was the beautiful light orange brown shimmering wings. However they didn’t keep there long as the red Mohawk caught your eyes which led to the horns then face.

Rage had been slowly building the moment you had seen the hair but when you looked at the face your rage over boiled. You shouted causing the two to look at you and startled the other Tinkerbulls out of there slumber. “You!”

Summoner looked at you before he regretted it. “Y/n?! Doll don’t move your wound-”

You shouted at him as you struggled to get up only to pull at your wound again which caused you to hiss and settle down a little bit. Summoner stepped closer to help you more or less back into the nest box properly. He spoke even though you were cursing at him telling him off and other rather more crueler things. “ I know your anger then a claw-beast with a buzz-beast in its fur but I didn’t betray you. Please once you get a little more better I’ll explain everything I promise.”

As Summoner stepped away from the nest box you were a little bit silent. He thought it was a good thing as you were looking down at the floating box frame. However Summoner got a rather shocking lesson as you looked at him with a right fury on your face.

Your hand grabbed one of the skulls of his old lusii friends that he had and through it at him. Summoner dodge the lusii skull that came at him as you threw it and caught them as he didn’t want them to break after all. You screamed at him with all the hatred and anger in the world. “Liar! You used me! I’ll never forgive you! Never!” Summoner looked at you as you started to cry. “I lost everything because of you!”

When you threw an object this time it did hit him in the chest. Summoner omphed lightly from the impact before you curled up in his nest box sobbing and crying. The tinkers who watched the whole thing split into two masses one mass were nudging and trying to comfort you well the other mass was at Summoner seeing if he was alright. Summoner gentled shooed them away from him as he spoke. “Hey I’m alright, worry about Y/n.”

The Tinkerbulls made a bit of a huffing sound as they wanted to help him. However Tinker seemed to take command over the others. “Take him to the nutrition block I’ll stay here with the wiggler.”

The others seemed to nod even as Summer barked at them as the mass of them pushed him out of the room. Your body shook from the violent nature of your sobbing. You were rather self-absorbed into you own sorrow, anger, and misery that you hadn’t notice Summoner was out of the room till you felt a cold wet nose against your cheek.

You opened your eyes a little as the flat soft round nose rubbed circles in your cheek a little in a nuzzling action. You sob at Tinker; “I hate him… he took everything away I loved…”

Tinker licked your tears gently he couldn’t express or understand why you invoked such emotion in itself but Tinker didn’t mind. It took a few hours but the small lusus was able to get you calmed down to where you were asleep again before he moved. It flew from the bed to where it’s grown wiggler was as he had questions that this time needed to be answer and it wasn’t going to take a story this time.

Summoner was sitting at the small around wood table in the nutrition block. He had his chin on his interlocked hands staring off to space. Summoner looked up from his spot on the wall as Tinker invaded his sight line. Summoner looked at the Tinkerbell as he sighed softly; “Is baby doll alright?”

Tinker landed softly on the table before walking up to Summoner. “Well the physical injuries yes she is alright but the emotional injuries I have no clue. Now that you have your answers I have some for you.”

Summoner looked back before his cow ears flicked turning down a little. “I know the question you want to ask Tinker… and I can’t fully answer it.”

Tinker sighed a little as he questioned carefully; “Were you… blanked again?”

Summoner nodded causing the troll to sigh. “Yes my friend…”

Tinker just sighed softly as it rubbed it’s face against Summoner’s arm. “I trust what you say is true and for that I’m sure the young wiggler will understand young Ruffioh.”

Summoner just mumbled lightly as he rubbed his old Lusus’s head; “I hope so Tinker… I hope so…”

For the next few days the tree house which once was silent seemed to go to booming with it.  The sound of shouting and the sounds of things breaking. Many of the forest animals looked up at it in confusion but for the Tinkerbulls who lived in the tree house it was a constant battle between you and Summoner. Summoner had tried time and time again to explain himself and what had happened but it fall onto your deaf ears as you wouldn’t let him tell you.

Finally it seemed Summoner had enough of it and when you were yelling at him and more or less throwing an emotional fit he just gave in. “Fine doll it’s all my fault okay? I’m sorry I destroy what you had and took you away from your unit but doll you have to believe me when I tell ya I didn’t know what I was doing!”

 Summoner grabbed your arms as you were going to storm off like you normally did. “Look I get it you want to go back to them but the reality of the situation it’s not going to happen like how you want it. I’m really sorry doll I really am.”

You shouted at Summoner unable to do much under the situation as he was holding onto your arms. Summoners cow ears flicked down as you did so. “If you’re so fucking sorry about it take me to my friends you no good piece of shit!”

Summoner shook his head a little as he spoke; “Doll it isn’t that easy to do. The-”

Summoner sighed as you started to use your fists against his chest. The blows were rather weak so he just let you do so as he understood to a degree the emotions and situation you were in. “Lair!”

Summoner grabbed your wrists ever so gently as you started to cry. “Darlin’ you’d lead the same people trying to kill them to them nevermind the fact they’ve gone into hiding for a little bit. I apologize to you for this but I had no choice. I was being controlled against my will and I didn’t know anything till I was at the Empress’s palace. Look I know this isn’t what you want to hear but there’s a lot you can do for them here.”

You tried to pull away from him not wanting to hear his words as you couldn’t believe him as there was nothing you could do well you were here. You were in the middle of no where and unable to get down from the tree. “Lair! Lair! Everyone as will to do something or not! You tricked me and made me think you were an friend your nothing a pawn of the Empress!”

That hit a nerve in Summoner which rarely anything ever did so. He got angry because you acted like you were the only hurt party in this which wasn’t right. “Now you see here Doll just because your mad at me that doesn’t give you the right to say stuff like that! You don’t know what I’ve been through and you should be thankful I saved you.”

You just glared at him before you pulled your arms away. “I can say whatever I want because it’s true. You used me and used my feeling of trust in you for your little game with the Empress. I was told not to trust you but I did so anyways because you had been so nice before but it was all a game wasn’t it! You only saved me to use me some more because my friends escaped your clenches you sick freak!”

You poked his chest as you gave one final bark. “I will never tell you where they went not for you and not for anything even in my dying breath.”

You turned away from him before storming off into the bedroom. Summoner looked at you shocked before his head fell you as you slammed his nesting block room door. Summoner was stunned for a moment he shook his head in defeat.

This was harder then dealing with the Empress herself and that was saying something. Tinker sat on the table as the other Tinkerbulls buzzed around to do stuff as they normally do. “Summoner give her time it-”

Summoner shook his head as he flashed Tinker his fangs more in frustration then anger. “We don’t have time! If the Empress finds out she’s awake and in a semi healed state then she’ll have me grubnap her again! Y/n just doesn’t understand that I have no control; a free troll choices but a slave obeys. I lost my freedom the moment the Empress was interested in me.”

Tinker just sighed as it looked from Summoner to his other grouping then back. “Well sit down as the others have made you that liquid nutrition subsidence you like so much. Things will be fine Summoner all she needs is a little bit of time trust me.”

Summoner just sighed as he grab one of the eating instruments he had to use for the soup. “If you think that’s going to work Tinker then I will wait… thank you and the others for this meal as well.”

Tinker just nuzzled it’s face against the top of Summoner’s head before the other ones followed suit. Tinker nodded at the other Tinkerbulls to get them to stay with Summoner as it moved to see to you. Tinker pushed the door open a little as it went to see how you were doing. It looked to the nest box to see you weren’t there. It found you by the window looking up at the night sky with this longing and sad face. Tinker flew over a little and hovered beside you; “Y/n… please don’t-”

You closed your eyes before you looked down to the side. Tinker paused in it’s try to help bridge the burned one between you and Summoner. You rasped at the small Tinkerbell a little. Tinker looked into your odd color eyes as you did so. “I don’t care what he has to say Tinker. Everything is a lie…”

Tinker sighed a little before it landed on your lap before caused you to look down at it. It gave you the saddest look you had every seen from a creature. “Please for me Y/n, please just listen to him. Summoner didn’t mean for it to happen honest. We raised him so we know what he’s like. Please if not for him then please do it for us?”

You both looked at each other before you caved in. You could not say no to Tinker or the other Tinkerbulls because they have done nothing wrong to you and seemed to have taking you in so the least you could do for them as listen to Summoner. You sighed before you scratched it behind its ear. “Alright Tinker I’ll listen to what he has to say for you.”

Tinker smiled as flew off your lap and nuzzled your cheek with its own. “You stay here then I’ll go fetch him immediately.”

You watched Tinker fly off into the other room before you heard foot steps drawing closer. As the door opened you kept your eyes to the floor as Summoner walked into his own nesting room. You didn’t look at him even when he stood in front of you and if you had been looking at him you would have seen the sorrow and understanding in his brown eyes. You snapped at him a little bit; “Well talk will you; we don’t have all night.”

Summoner sighed lightly before he gestured you both to sit down on his floating nest box. “How about we sit down doll. I think that would be best for this.” You took the chance to give him a quick look in the eye before you sighed looking back down. “Alright…”

You and Summoner both moved to the nest box and sat down which was when without a moment pause Summoner started to talk. “I know you are only listening to me thanks to Tinker doll-face but please really hear me out. I’m sorry this all had to happen and I wish to the Gog’s that it didn’t. But you need to know the truth and understand it so you can protect yourself and your friends better.”

You closed your eyes for a moment before you spoke; “Summoner don’t beat behind the bush just tell me what happened.”

You looked at Summoner suddenly which caused he to look away with a real expression of torment on his face. It really didn’t suit him and if you had to be truthfully it hurt a little to see it. Summoner gave you a bit of longing eyes as he spoke. “Alright doll...”

Summoner took a bit of a deep inhale as he started up to speak again. “To make a long story short doll-face when I joined the Empress’s army it was to not only to provide for myself but for protection as well. You see trolls would have or the bucket drones would have culled me so I figured if I gain favor with the Empress I could live longer. I did what I planned but in the end she used me as I did her. I couldn’t tell you much of what she does but she controls me completely. It’s as if I have fallen asleep I don’t remember much of what happened till I come too. I have no control over it but I do know the warning signs now and I should have tried to protect you from that…”  

You looked at Summoner for a moment as right now at this time you could feel how sorry and how ashamed he was. Don't get yourself wrong it could still be a trick but still. Summoner took your silence as a bad thing. Summoner seemed at scramble for words as he spoke. "I know me saying sorry doesn't bring you to your friends but-"

Summoner moved towards you suddenly and placed a gentle hand on your arm as he spoke in a begging tone. “I promise Y/n I promise what I say is true. I never knew that she took over my mind and I apologize for it. But I promise you I will try everything in my power to protect you and make this right.”

You looked up a little at him before you gave in. “Alright Summoner…”

Summoner smiled a little which you twitched your lips a little more in social standard then anything. You just hoped in the bottom of your heart that he was telling you the truth.

It had been nearly three weeks of you living with Summoner and the Tinkerbulls. It was surprisingly not as bad living in a giant tree house then one first thought as the tree modeled and changed to Summoners desires. You both had your up and downs with each other but for the most part it was nice enough under the situation. However you started to fill the ease of forgiveness form your body for Summoner. More so then before when in fact you witness the possession event for yourself.

It was the staring of what had being a normal routine for you. You got up and bothered Summoner both for breakfast and if you could send a letter to your friends. In one case the answer the other was a grunted groan of ask Tinker to do it. Thankfully after a bit of pestering Summoner had gotten up to make you breakfast both to the Tinkerbell's delight and your own as even though you've kinda for gave him a little; besides the fact he makes a one hell of a mean breakfast that even puts Dolorosa's to shame.

Anyways after a few short minutes you had you meal in front of you and Summoner sitting across from you with his own plate. You thanked as you started into you own meal however not a few minutes into it Summoner seemed to go a bit quiet but he didn't even finish complaining about having to cook. You looked at him with a confused look. "Summoner are you alright?"

Summoner seemed to stare through you before his body seem to react funny as he got up like a puppet on a string. You shouted a little pushing you chair back to get up from the table. "Summoner!"

This shout seemed to shake the troll out of his daze. He growled as he placed his hands on his head but before you could react with concern; Summoner's head whipped out from his hands to look at you. You looked at and into his eyes to see petrified and sad brown eyes.

You called at him but before you could Summoner bolted to the latch door and flew away leaving you confused, worried, and scared. Summoner ran out on you flying as fast as he could before the Empress completely took over his think-pan again. As he flew he could hear not only her shriek but the shriek of her lusus as well. Summoner flew straight to the Empress's landship which was surprisingly not to terribly far away from where you and Summoner were. As Summoner approach the landship it would have been to a lesserblood a terrifying sight.

The fuchsia ship with darker red trident logo on the top front part dwarfed the land around it. Tons of bluebloods, machined trolls, metal monsters poured out of the mobile hive. Summoner landed with a hard thud as he stumbled forward trying to walk and fight the mind control. Summoner wondered the hallways in a painful daze. He nearly collapsed in relief ad he opened the doors to the Empress's throne room.

Summoner sank onto his knees once he was at the bottom of the throne chair. Summoner bowed as he spoke; "You summoned me my glorious Empress?"

She hummed in disgust as she spoke to him. “How’s the prisoner doing is she healed enough for interrogation?”

Summoner gave a shuddered remark as he spoke to the Empress hoping she wasn’t reading his mind or could smell his lie as he knows what would happen to not only him but you as well. "She is healing but she is yet well enough to survive interrogation my glorious Empress."

The Empress sneered in disgust before it smoothed over. "If it is well enough to talk then it is well enough for interrogation. Trash have no purpose other then to be used and thrown away so if it dies or not is relevant."

Summoner looked up at the Empress before he almost pleaded with her. “My beautiful and magnificent Empress please you don’t need to do it that way.” Summoner pressed a hand on his chest as he gave an nervous smile. “She trusts me but if I’m giving time to get her to trust me completely than I can get the information you seek. Please we have more then one use for her. The mutant group will come claim there own too so we could use her as a way to get to them or use her as a sleeper.”

Summoner spoke trying to reason with the powerful sea-dweller who normal you couldn’t reason with. The Empress was quiet as she glared with her nose down at him. Her fuchsia nails started to tick against the arm of her chair as she moved them in almost a thinking matter. Summoner also sighed in relief as the Empress seemed  hum before her eyes narrowed; “I’d aspect nothing less from my General. Very well Summoner go sea what you can find but the moment she get’s better I want her here.”

Summoner nodded as he bowed. “Yes my beautiful and merciful Empress.”

Summoner turns without a moment pause even as he starts feeling the relief of the pressure in his brain disappear. Summoner bowed and left accordingly to her wishes even though he was free from her grasp for now but he dare not think about you till he was pushing up the trap door onto the tree-house hive.

What Summoner came back to wasn't something he thought be would even after all the hiccups between you both to put that lightly. Because as soon as he got into the hive and closed the trap door you had thrown yourself at him and locked him into a tight embrace. Summoner was confused for a moment thinking you were either attacking him or just happy to see him.

It wasn't the latter really but it was his first thought either, Summoner understood something was wrong when your shoulders were shaking and he felt hot tears on his skin. He tried to hid this and his earlier fear as he spoke a little bit strained. "Woah there doll, what's the water works for? Did Tinker tell you no more food?!"

He tried to joke but that ended horribly for him as you looked up at him a wide eyed mess before you shouted at him and pulled away or tried too as Summoner kept you close to him. "Stop it! It’s not a fucking joke I thought I was going to die here and you left me! You’ve been gone for days and I have no fucking away out of here escaped falling to my death! I can’t believe you!”

Summoner was blindside about your strength when you gave him one good shove off you as you went to his sleeping block in a over emotional for more then one reason. As you held onto the hope that you could talk Summoner into letting you get to Signless and the others but with those hopes dashed. Even more so the reality that you were stuck here with him and there was never going to be a way to tell your friends that you were alive and to see if they were all too.

Summoner stood there a bit dumbfounded as your heartbroken sobs raddled in his ears. The sudden commotion had also startled the Tinkerbulls who had be watching and resting. Summoner shook his head straight as he took long strides to his floating nest box that you were curled up on.

You curled up from him as your body shook from how violent your sobs were. Summoner’s ears flickered down lightly you seemed to be in need of your morail and there was nothing he could get do to get he or she as he would correct assuming that it was one of the Signless group.

Summoner took a quick gulp as he more or less had to backpedal what he had said. Fortunately for him you didn’t shy away from his touch or attack him. Summoner placed his hand on your back as he gently rubbed your back. “Hey… Hey Doll-face come on I didn’t mean what I said. Look I’m sorry I didn’t know I have been gone for days nor do I know that you were that scared. Look I had to leave or I would have hurt you; besides you would never die up here Tinker and the others would get you down. Come on don’t cry everything is going to be okay. Old Summy’s got a plan doll-face so there’s no need for those tears…”

You hiccuped lightly as Summoner brushed your tears away gently with one of his fingers. You whimpered at him at his choice of words. “What do you mean by hurt me?”

Summoner looked at you a little and you watched as his face change. He went from a kind and concerned face to a guilty and self-loathing one. You huffed as silence reined the room as Summoner didn’t answer you. “Summoner?”

Summoner looked at you with a side glance before he sighed and took his hand away from your back. He confessed a little to you. “I was going to tell you in a better way but it is best you understand now because I fear this wouldn’t be the last time this happens love…”

Summoner gave a tight smile as he continued to speak; “Y/n do you remember when I told you about her controlling me?”

You nodded a little how could you not remember. Summoner paused; “That is why I left she was controlling me and I had to leave or she would have had me take you to her or worse. See what happened was I flew to her land-ship putting as much distance between me and you so; one I could stay away from you, and two to get her to see her as quickly as I could. I got to her in time clearly as your here but see she wants to…”

Summoner paused he didn’t want to tell you but he knew he shouldn’t keep it a secret of what the Empress wants you for. “The empress wants to hurt you to get information about where the Signless group is. She thinks you have information and that’s really the only thing keeping you alive at the moment. I tricked her into thinking you were still weak with fever and that you had a bad infection. I can play this for a while but there is only so long this will work for.”

You continued to look at him as he tried to give you a reason for hope. “I know it’s not ideal but Y/n… The Empress is going to get you either way but love think about it this way. You now have a way to protect your morail and that unrequired flush of yours first hand.”

You seemed to become dried eye as you spoke sobering up. “So I’m died either way this works out then?”

Summoner shook his head; “It doesn’t have to be like that… I… I wouldn’t let that happen as much as I can within my power doll but…” Summoner bit his lip as he gripped your hands. “See this could work out for your friends benefit I can relay information to you from her and you can send talon-beasts to a local heretic support. I know a… troll who knows a few others so they’d be more then happy to help. This way you can keep them safe and well you can stay alive as long as it takes for them to win this rebellion.”

You paused before you looked down and clenched the furs under you. As you spoke you sounded rather small like to Summoner. “Do you think that will work? After everything you said you think that will work on her?”

Summoner smiled as he was trying to be reassuring and he hoped he was. “Well yeah Doll it will work it has too. So just have faith all good soldiers have faith in there commanders!”

He smiled at you flashing his fangs trying to seem confident and he must of been doing something right or you must have giving in as you seemed to accept his works. “Okay… I guess that’s the plan…”

Summoner just sat there with you as he mumbled lightly. “Yeah that’s the plan…”

The rest of the day was rather quiet and solemn as you didn’t say another peep about anything. To Summoner you seemed depressed or something close to it but he didn’t have to worry much as a few days after that as you seemed to be right as rain again. Whatever had happened to you seemed to be sorted out. For now Summoner left things the way they were as you both never discussed about anything close to the plan for weeks.

There had been an quiet peace that fell over top of the both of you which made the confined life somewhat bearable. Summoner never kept secrets from you so you found yourself asking a lot of questions some more curious then others granted but he didn’t seem to mind. It almost reminded you of the Summoner before all this happened which was rather comforting.

Even more so was that he had let you have the nest box well he took the hammock to sleep during the day. Though sometimes at night he would pop into his nest box technically for a nap regardless if you were in it or not but you didn’t mind as he was being rather considerate with the whole affair. At the moment you were in the nest on one side playing with one of the more younger Tinkerbulls on your stomach well Summoner was dozing beside you on the other side.

You glanced at him for the past part of an a hour as it was weird to see him so actively wanting to sleep outside the slime pods as you knew your friends and morial love to sleep in them. And  as far as they would tell you it gives them better sleep then just sleeping like you do. It was curious thing to be told about so you paused as the young Tinkerbell flipped onto his back to expose his belly to you for a tummy rub. You rubbed his stomach lightly as you called a little to Summoner. “Summoner?”

You watched as Summoners eyes fluttered a moment before he hummed in a yeah. “Summoner why don’t you sleep in a slime pod? Don’t you get better rest in there then on the nest box or hammock?”

He stared at you for a moment trying to figure out what you meant. You blinked at him before he asked questioning you; “Dollface do you mean Recuperacoons?” You nodded a little as you watched him shift a little onto his one elbow. “ Why the sudden question though?”

You hummed softly as you looked down at the tiny Lusus in your hands a bit embarrassed. “Well it’s just my friends and Disciple were always so happy and almost thankful to see one as they kind of seemed to dislike not having them. It’s just it seems you actively not have one is all… I’m sorry…”

Summoner shook his head as much as his massive horns would let him. “No need to be apologize darling a young troll like you wouldn’t know any different.”

Summoner rolled onto his back as he spoke; “Well Doll to answer you have you even looked at me?”

You sat up before tilting your head confused causing Summoner to give a light smile as he tapped and palmed his horns. “This impressive horns are to big to fit into a recuperacoon-”

You blinked before you chuckled a little causing Summoner to answer you a little more seriously. “Besides the fact that recuperacoons have sopor in them and well I don’t want to get dependent on the stuff.”

You mouthed the unknown word a little; “Sopor?”

Summoner sighed a little you were sheltered young troll. “Yeah Y/n Sopor is a drug that the cooler bloods smoke to get into an higher state. But before that it was only used in the recuperacoons as it helps trolls to sleep and dream.”

You tilted your head a little confused; “I don’t understand? I’ve seen the others sleep without it a bit uncomfortably but…”

Summoner sighs a little before he answered you; “Look doll it’s a mental simulate that helps keep the ancestral memories in the dream bubbles.”

Summoner just looked at you as the confusion on your face deepened. He blinked a few times as did you till he sighed almost in a tired manner. “Doll what did that morial and friends of yours teach you?”

You blushed in part embarrassment as you squawked at him defending your friends. “A lot thank you! They taught me how to talk and understand the language! I even know a bit of writing too! I learned the quadrants and other stuff that helps me function within this society…”

Summoner just looked at you before he a smile took over his face and he started to laugh. You frowned your brows before swatting at him in a playful manner as the suddenly light atmosphere called for it. Summoner moved his arm as you pouted at him. You weren’t even going to ask what ancestral memories were but oddly Summoner seemed to ask you. “Do you want to know what they are dollface?”

You hummed a little before shaking your head in a yes; as you had a feeling it was just going to confuse you more then help you. However you did ask on about it a weird feeling took you over. It was like you just pinged your heart. “These… memories don’t hurt do they?”

It was Summoner’s turn to hum before he spoke. It seemed to you as if he was choosing his words wisely. “Well… yes and no they can hurt but the pain isn’t real. As well the amount of memories and… intensity of them on dependent on hemospectum. Some say that memories are the times of the great creation war where its remnants of our ancestors that turned godtier.”

You frowned at his words before speaking as if tasting the more interesting words that he spoke. “The great… creation war?”

Summoner nodded as he rolled onto his back. “Know I’m not totally surprised you haven’t heard of that one doll. Many trolls believe and accept that fact we evolved from creatures of the plant. But a small few including me believe we were created from a master race… like copies if you will.”

You sat up to look at Summoner and let go of the Tinkerbell you were playing with. You turned to stare Summoner into the eyes as now you were really interested in what he said. “What are godtiers and what do you mean by war did they try to kill each other?”

Summoner smiled as he spoke it seemed to be he was almost happy you asked. “No, no they weren’t culling each other in fact they were fighting a powerful god. From what as been deciphered from the old written stone fragments that have survived is that this being could control time and space itself. These master trolls as it were somehow defeated the being by going what’s called ‘godtier’.”

You opened your mouth to ask about the term godtier again as for some reason the word invited a tight feeling in your chest. However Summoner continued answering you already unspoken question. “Godtier doll is from what we understand the process of a dying troll ascends into a higher power by means of a special stone slabs. It has something to do with our dream bubbles but I am unsure if that’s true of not. Anyways there are twelve different types as there were only from what we gather twelve creators and each had the own special ability.”

You nodded allow as Summoner continued; “So with that power it said they sealed the being away not in just this place but in every part of time and space but the price of doing so was all but twelve of the master race. They were so over come by sorrow that they created copies of not only themselves but of combination of each other. It is very interesting to think about it this way but like I said before doll it is not a widely accepted view.”

You were just amazed about the detail of it all. “Wow even if it’s not that’s really interesting none the less.” Summoner just chuckled a little as you questioned; “Do trolls still ascended into god tier?”

Summoner shook his head; “No… there has never been a time since written story which dates back even before The Great Migration.”

You frown not understand what that was. Summoner just started to laugh again as he beckoned you to lay down as he started a history lesson of trollian kind just for you. You listened to Summoner for nearly the whole day and night cycle as it seemed to help mend what wounded bridges had been burned.

The ease of it all helped you start gaining trust back in Summoner even more so when he keep his word. Summoner had started to let you send small letters your friends through friend of a friend it seemed to help that you got the odd letter back from the others too. You could never express how much it meant to you when you first got a letter back.

Summoner of course had to read some of it as you weren’t very good at reading. It seemed the letters happy to repair the bonds that you both had broke. Unfortunately your newly repaired bond was about to get tested. You were currently at the small dining table in the kitchen re-reading the last letter that you gotten.

Disciple seemed as cheerful as ever though you could tell both she and the others were worried about you. She had asked many times to tell them were you were so they could get you back but like Summoner had said with the Empress sniffing around him and you it was to dangerous and you were more better equipped to help them then you ever could with them.

You sighed before pressing your nose against the papers and inhaling deeply. You could smell Disciple’s scent on it and maybe a little bit of Dolorosa’s perfume. You closed your eyes a little letting yourself melt into the pages till you heard a sudden chatter from inside the bedroom.

You turned your head before jolting out of the chair you were in when Summoner ripped opened the door and charged forward into the wall. You watched as he was holding his head low and his hands were gripping at his skull as he was screaming. You shouted as you rushed at him; “Summoner what happened?! What’s wrong?!”

Summoner growled as he rammed his skull into the wall corner. You moved to make him stop what he was doing before he hurt himself however he snarled at you. You were pinned to the spot as large reddish orange brown eyes locked into your surprised and smaller e/c eyes. Summoner spoke through clenched fangs; “Don’t touch me Doll…!”

You swallowed a little as he moved a hand from his head onto the wall as he dug his claws into him. You were worried before you barked at him in part concern for him and yourself. “Summoner what’s happening!? What do you need me to do?”

Summoner panted loudly before he looked at you strained. “Re-remenber our plan doll-”

Summoners lips moved in what was going to sound like a sorry when the color of his eyes changed. The normal brighter hue dulled to a flat color. You blinked before Summoner straightened up as he looked at you with a blank look as if he wasn’t in pain a few seconds earlier.

But it was more then that as you remembered those were the same eyes that you met in the alleyway before he took you. You stumbled back before his hands shot out grabbing you. You squealed in horror before thrashing as he had a hold of you.

Your thrashing did little as did your voice as you shouted at him. “Summoner get a hold of yourself! Please!”

You begged him to snap out of the Empress’s hold over him but like before it was to little fruit. Unfortunately unlike before you also didn’t have the twisted pleasure of being out cold during the flight. As he more or less dragged you out of the trap door before flying over with one him holding onto you barely.

You were terrified at best as the strong wings on his back made him move fast in the air causing trees and plains to blur together in an a ray of colors but it was the lack of strength in his arms which had you gripping onto his shirt and back as you were more then once or twice slipping out of his arms. You screamed and cried for him to at least hold you properly even if you were going from the frying pan into fire.

Thankfully the flight was shorter then what you thought it was as you seen an giant purple alien space like ship on the ground with what looked to be a whole army like colony around it. Summoner’s took over form seemed to descend rather slowly to the ground were he finally landed as if easily on a marble ground in front of the ship.

You were the first to touch down as Summoner also all but dropped you out of his arms a few feet off the ground. You landed on your back side which you rolled up in pain as that wasn’t a very nice landing. However that became the less of your problems when you were grabbed by the arm.

You turned your head to see a rather disgusting blueblood holding your arm. Your eyes widen a fraction before you heard Summoner move and could process what was going on. You felt pain bloom from the back of your head before you slumped forward blacking out as you were knocked out cold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings I’m sorry this has taking nearly a year to produce. I’ve had this chapter for the last two month or so but I’ve been a little to busy to edit it so here it is. The last chapter is getting there as I didn’t notice that I spit up the last chapter so I have the rest to type of it. Sorry for the mix up darlings I feel horrible about it hopefully it wouldn’t take me nearly a near to finish it. Also some good news for those who want an Signless and Disciple Route B well in light of everything I have started a one and are close to completion however the only thing is I wouldn’t now when I’ll be getting to editing it or finishing it like the other two routes plus summoners.


End file.
